


Waking Up

by saengie, YeonAh



Series: Waking Up [1]
Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, lots of fluff, scientific experiments, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 676,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeonAh/pseuds/YeonAh
Summary: There's a place that no one knows about, where people are brought in but never leave. Until one night, six men escape from a man-made hell. The struggle to survive has just begun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting to posting this! The original, our first fic, the precursor to Awake.

The sound of keys rattling echoed through the long hallway that smelled of antiseptic and chemicals, the walls bleached so white you could go blind looking at them for too long.  So HyunJoong avoided looking anywhere but his hands, the door he unlocked, and the young man shuffling anxiously beside him.  It was just easier that way.  
      
    Once the door was opened, leading to yet another hallway, he ushered the man clad in a paper-thin hospital gown inside.  That was another thing he'd picked up on over the years.  Don't talk to the patients.  Not only was it bad for your health at times, but it saved so much heartache in the end.  
      
    Attaching the set of keys to his belt again, HyunJoong followed after the younger man, making sure he didn't go the wrong way.  Or try to escape.  They never needed more than one escort, because the whole place was so full of cameras and eyes that it was hard to even go to the bathroom without feeling like someone was watching.  And he was sure the patient he was herding around had the privacy issue even worse than he did.  
      
    The labyrinth of hallways, all exactly the same, made him feel like a rat in a maze.  And in many ways, they were.  
      
    The only time he spoke was when they reached their destination: another door in the wall, exactly the same as all the others, with only the number beside it to guide him.  "Here," he said simply.  Nothing else was needed.  
      
    Slowing to a stop, the younger man turned around, scratching absently at track marks that ran along the inside of his arm.  He peered questioningly up at HyunJoong through a mess of untamed brown hair, but the security guard avoided his eyes as he knocked on the door before opening.  
      
    "I brought him." 

The knock on the door spurred the autonomous reaction of the one who had been seated in a chair. Rising slowly, he moved to unlock and open the door, barely glancing at either of the two in the hall with his glazed over expression.

"Secure him to the bed please." The same thing repeated day after day, he wasn't even aware of it anymore. Letting the guard take care of his duty, he opened drawers and pulled out instruments and vials, setting them on the metal tray next to the bed. Reading over the monitor at the station, he prepared several different needles, each amount and type specific to this patient. "Please remain until I am finished with the patient." 

"Of course," was HyunJoong's reply, and he ushered the patient towards the plastic-covered bed.  As usual, the younger man struggled with him, but it was muted, just a token struggle to say he had.  It was painfully obvious that as much as HyunJoong knew there was no escape, this other man knew so too, and fighting too hard would just earn him more bruises.  
      
    The security guard got him to the bed's edge, and finally the patient ceased pushing at him, dropping onto it with resignation.  He kept trying to catch their eyes, gaze shifting from one man to the other, but the effort came out to nothing as HyunJoong pushed him down lightly (there was no point to using force if the patient had given up escaping) and secured the straps.  
      
    Soon the patient was fully immobile, blinking up at the ceiling and swallowing thickly as he tried to make himself just a little more comfortable.  It was impossible with the straps pinning him down so efficiently he couldn't even twist his arms.  Efficiency was needed while dealing with these people.  
      
    Once his job was done, HyunJoong backed away to stand by the door, hands clasped in front of him and watching with tightly-pressed lips.  
      
    The patient wet dry and cracking lips with his tongue, swallowing again.  "What is it today?" he managed to ask, trying to sound perfectly fine and pretend that the conversation was purely casual.  "This one isn't going to make me sick again, is it?" 

There would be no response as usual, as if whatever was being said wasn't registering. Going through the steps of the check up mechanically, he checked the pulse, drew blood and listened to his breathing. Entering the information into the monitor to update the patient file before turning back to the waiting needles.

Selecting one, he traced over the spots on the patients arm, looking for a suitable injection site. Antiseptic was used to cleanse the skin and a new entry point into the already taxed veins was created. Each needle received the same careful steps. When finished, he checked the pulse again and made more notes.

The last step, he pulled out a flashlight from his pocket, he leaned over to check the patients eye reaction time.

The flashlight slipped from his grasp and he shuddered once, eyes locked on the others.

The patient kept talking throughout the check up, probably to distract himself from the needles that pierced through his skin, adding to the track marks that already littered his arms.  HyunJoong leaned against the wall lightly as he forced himself to watch, to make sure everything went smoothly.  He knew when the patient felt pain, because his voice would rise an octave before settling again, even if the straps were too tight for there to be a physical reaction.  He probably couldn't even flinch in those restraints.  
      
    And then suddenly everything came to a standstill, HyunJoong's eyes widening.  Everyone he had seen work on this young man avoided looking into his eyes, and he had been told to do the same.  There was always some sort of procedure to go through before checking his eye reaction time, but for some reason today it was forgotten.  
      
    The patient stared up at the scientist above him, heedless of the small flashlight that had landed on his chest.  He hardly dared to blink, doing his utmost best not to, keeping hold of the other man's gaze.  Wetting his lips again, he tried to speak, to make some other form of communication.  
      
    All he could get out was "Why?" before he started to cough, a delayed reaction to something his body wasn't used to, eyes fluttering shut for just a second. 

Something wasn't right, standing up straight he picked up the flashlight and turned it off, stuffing back in his pocket. Turning back to the monitors, he continued to ignore the patient and punched in the last of the data that was needed. "You may remove the patient." There was a slight, almost imperceptible hitch to the smooth line that had been said hundreds of times.

Turning away he began to clean up the instruments and take care of the used needles. The movements were becoming less mechanical, less measured, less routine. Warning sounds were going off in his head, and that was a first. Something wasn't right at all.

Watching the man clean up, HyunJoong frowned lightly before turning his attention to the patient.  The one strapped to the bed was trying to catch the other man's eyes again, trying to lift his head, before giving up and closing his eyes with a soft groan as the injections started to take effect.  
      
    Straightening, the security guard walked up to the bed and undid the straps with practiced fingers, before helping the younger man back to his feet.  Whatever had been given to him was making him itch at his skin, but HyunJoong rather thought this was preferable to a few weeks ago, when the same patient had been sick all over the floor right after being injected with something it turned out he was allergic to.  
      
    By the time the patient looked up at him, eyes searching for his own again, HyunJoong had already turned away.  The younger man's shoulders slumped slightly and he gave a faint sigh, following HyunJoong out of the room without a word as he itched at his arms.  
      
    They were back in the maze of hallways, HyunJoong watching the patient with a careful eye as they walked.  But the young man just walked with his head down, going through the halls purely by memory.  A minute later, HyunJoong was unlocking a room far away from the one they had just left, pushing the door open.  
      
    The patient walked in without a word and dropped onto the first bed with a groan. 

At the sound of the door to the room being opened, the one curled up on one of the beds rolled away into the wall. He was sure it was just the roommate being brought back, but sometimes they took him right away. Not even a second later something fell onto his legs and groaned. Holding back the impulse to kick out, he jerked up and looked down at what was on top of him.

"Always on my bed, you can't pass out on your own?" He grumbled and slid his legs out from under the weight. The door to the room was closing, and he caught sight of the one who was shutting it, the one who always avoided looking at them, who always looked miserable. Snorting in disgust he turned his attention back to his roommate. "They knocked you out pretty bad this time didn't they." Slipping off the bed he leaned down and dragged the still form up so he was on completely and draped the thin sheet over him.

"You'll get used to it."

Opening his eyes slowly, HyungJoon waved one hand at the other man, unable to really focus on anything anymore.  "They just want me walking around cross-eyed," he groaned, curling up under the blankets slightly and itching at his arms with bitten-down nails.  "It itches again.  Why is it everything in this place either makes me itch or be sick all over the place?" he complained, knowing full well they could be heard.  There were probably a hundred microphones hidden in the room.  He actually thought he spotted one the other day.  
      
    He hoped he would get used to it eventually.  As it was, frequent side effects like these were never a good sign. 

 

Frowning he settled on the floor next to the bed, he would have taken up residence on the other, but HyungJoon could use the company until he finally passed out. "They don't care as long as you don't die," JungMin scowled at the walls. "Even then they just bring you back to life. Unless you're so drugged up nothing works anymore." 

Having been there longer than HyungJoon, he was all too familiar with the reactions and side effects of the drugs. In the beginning he'd been like HyungJoon. "You'll build a tolerance, it doesn't get any easier, but you won't pass out every time afterward." With a heavy sigh he leaned his back against the metal frame, waiting for the sounds of HyungJoon's steady breathing to let him know he was asleep.

"Passing out's fine by me, as long as I wake up again," HyungJoon murmured, words slurring together as he started to lose consciousness.  Belatedly he wrapped his hands in the thin bedsheets.  It wouldn't be fun to wake up and find out he'd scratched his arms to shreds again.  
      
    Curling up and whining as his head span and his stomach churned, HyungJoon watched the back of his roommate's head until his vision blurred.  
      
    "I don't want to die," he whispered, before his eyes shut and he was out. 

"Waking up is sometimes worse," JungMin murmured, before glancing over his shoulder. HyungJoon had finally drifted off and he gave a sigh of relief. "You won't die unless they no longer have a use for you." JungMin reached a hand over and patted the other's shoulder. Little comfort he could give considering their situation, but it was better than nothing.

His muscles were beginning to cramp up so he shifted and stood up from the floor to exercise. It was about the only thing he could do when his roommate was like this.

***************************  
      
    HyunJoong shook his head and sighed to himself as he walked back down the hallway.  It was only through years of practice did he not get lost in this place.  It would be rather embarrassing for a security guard to be lost.  
      
    That wasn't what was on his mind though.  Instead, his thoughts were occupied by the young scientist he'd left earlier.  
      
    When was he _not_ thinking about him?  
      
    The odd occurrence from earlier was at the front of his mind.  The way his motions shifted from purely mechanical to hesitating and unsure reminded HyunJoong of something from long ago, so long he'd almost forgotten.  
      
    So instead of following the usual path down the hallways for his shift, his feet found themselves returning to that hallway in particular, that same door he had left a few minutes ago.  
      
    Raising one hand, he paused for the longest moment, chewing on his lower lip.  His brain argued with itself, before he finally shook his head to clear it and knocked, checking to see if the door was still unlocked. 

Startled by the sound, he controlled his movements and stood slowly. The actions that had been ingrained into him were not there anymore. Having to actually concentrate on what he was doing and not let the actions guide themselves. His face was blank, but he was extremely confused.

There not being another patient scheduled, he opened the door hesitantly and peered out. There was a familiar face staring back at him, one he had seen every day for years. It was more than that though, there was something else there that was bubbling to the surface. He was _remembering_ and that scared him more than anything.

Stepping back he opened the door wider to let the guard in. He didn't know how to handle the situation, couldn't remember the steps. He was close to trembling.

Watching as the scientist opened the door and stepped back, HyunJoong entered the room slowly, not sure what to say.  What had he come here for?  He wasn't even supposed to be here right now.  But he had to see.  He just had to know.  
      
    Cautiously looking over the other man's face for something, anything to grasp on to, HyunJoong closed the door behind him.  Maybe.  Just maybe.  He hadn't been shooed out for disrupting a schedule yet, so perhaps he was right to hope.  
      
    "...KyuJong?" he asked, the question a bare whisper. 

At the whispered name he stiffened, unable to keep it in he started to tremble. He _knew_ that was his name, had always known. It had just been so long, the memories were still flooding through, and he knew who it was that was talking to him. More than just a guard. Someone he had known _before_.

Trying to keep still, he glanced at the cameras. Since there was no schedule, they should be off and not paying attention to him. Not for a while anyway.

"HyunJoong..."

The sound of his name in return nearly broke the security guard's heart, as did the trembling he could clearly see.  But it was some confirmation at least.  
      
    He wanted to pull the other man into a hug, hold him and whisper that everything would be okay, but it was with a jolt he remembered he didn't have that right anymore.  And it had been so long, even if he had been able to he wasn't sure if he would have.  Not right away.  
      
    Swallowing and casting the cameras a glance as well even though he knew as well as the scientist they were dead right now, HyunJoong took a hesitating step forward.  And before he could stop himself, he reached out and slowly brushed a bit of the other man's fringe out of his eyes. 

The action was familiar, but it felt off. Still trying to piece the patchwork together that was his memories, he clung to the only sure thing he knew. That he knew HyunJoong, knew his secrets, knew his laugh, knew that he was scared of bugs, and knew the inanimateness details about him. He also knew where he was, what had been done, but not how long, or why he felt like he had just woken up from a very long dream.

"Help me," he whispered, his scared eyes meeting HyunJoong's.

Not breaking that gaze, HyunJoong kept his hand lightly against the scientist's cheek, unwilling to lose the first contact in years.  There wasn't much he could say, and he hadn't the slightest clue how to even begin to explain, but he wasn't going to let the other man suffer through it alone.  
      
    "Always," he whispered in reply, and that was when he finally pulled KyuJong into a hug, his touch gentle and light as though if he were to squeeze him too hard KyuJong would disappear. 

Leaning into the embrace, he nearly broke then and there. He had so many questions but didn't know where to begin. What he did know, was that he needed to get out. Pushing back he held HyunJoong's gaze. "We need to get out of here. I won't be able to keep up this charade, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and I don't think I can do it at all." There were bits and pieces, of instruments and tests and horrible things that he had done. "Help me get out of here HyunJoong," he pleaded.

Holding KyuJong close, HyunJoong nodded.  "I was waiting for you to say that," he whispered, closing his eyes as he thought.  When?  It needed to be soon, but he couldn't think of any opportunities today.  Sure he was a security guard, but he wasn't the only one, and the whole facility was ridiculously hard to get in and out of.  
      
    "...Two days," he said finally, running his hand along KyuJong's back soothingly.  "Give me two days to secure a way out.  Then I promise you, you'll be out of here.  Can you hold on until then, Kyu?"  After long, long years, he didn't want to mess this up.  If they were caught...he didn't even want to think about what would happen to them. 

"Two days," KyuJong sighed, it would be difficult, and the longer they waited the more opportunities to be discovered. "I have a rest day tomorrow, I can hide in my room most of the day without drawing any attention to myself. I think it could work."

There was a sound outside in the hall; KyuJong shoved HyunJoong away, his eyes wide as he moved to stand by the monitor and wait. There was no helping HyunJoong being there, but the guards are free to come and go, hopefully it would be overlooked. He gave one last glance to HyunJoong before the door opened and another guard and patient were brought in.

Watching as the next patient was brought in and the cameras were turned on again, HyunJoong lost his chance to say anything more to KyuJong.  The younger man would have to pretend nothing had happened, as hard as it may be.  And HyunJoong now had things of his own to worry about.  
      
    Drawing in a slow breath, he inclined his head towards the guard who was coming in and walked out of the room.  His mind was full of plans as he headed towards his usual route, but for the first time in years his heart was filled with a sense of hope. 

***********************************

Slumping onto his bed, KyuJong's mind was a dizzying torrent of emotions and thoughts. He had managed to struggle through the last schedule, luckily the patient had passed out quickly and the guard was being less than observant. There were no cameras in the workers rooms, so he didn't worry about acting out of the ordinary as he curled up on his bed, bawling.

The memories were fuzzy, a dull gray to the contrast of reality when he thought back to his time as a mere automaton. It was like looking through a window to the outside, knowing the faces and half remembering the events, but couldn't explain why he was doing what he was doing. The events before that time were worse, and he quickly suppressed them before he lost what little control he had.

_Why?_

Jerking awake the voice repeated in his mind, the first real moment he had been awake he was staring into large brown eyes that were mirroring the question pushed through cracked lips. _Why?_ He couldn't answer him then, and he couldn't answer it now. It wasn't his place to answer questions of something he had had no control over. Shame filled his heart; without knowing the boy had saved his life, and KyuJong could do nothing for him.

Curling back up on his side, the image of the boys face wouldn't let him alone until he finally drifted to sleep. Tomorrow, would be a very long day.

HyunJoong waited until his shift was taken over and he had a bit of a break to breathe before going to find KyuJong.  He'd finally worked out something that would work, but he needed to go over it with the other man first.  At first he had been worried about how he would do so, before remembering it was KyuJong's rest day.  That worked out in their favor.  There were very few places in the facility not rigged with mics and cameras, and the workers' rooms were one of those places.  
      
    Nevertheless, the halls themselves _were_ rigged, so he had to be careful as he walked down the hallway.  It wasn't out of the ordinary for staff to interact, but HyunJoong and KyuJong so rarely did he didn't want to draw attention.  
      
    Reaching KyuJong's room, he paused before knocking quietly on the door, biting the inside of his cheek and waiting for KyuJong to answer. 

At the sound of the door, KyuJong dragged himself off the bed and mentally prepared himself. Letting his expression go slack and the nervousness of his limbs to dissipate. He rarely got visitors, but in case it wasn't who he hoped it was, he needed to be prepared.

Pulling the door open, he stepped to the side to let whoever it was in, as it was expected in case there was inspection.

Once the door was open, HyunJoong stepped through and closed it again behind him.  The few noises out in the hallway were muffled, finally giving them a sense of privacy.  
      
    Casting a glance around the room out of habit, though he would know where all the cameras were in the facility, HyunJoong turned his attention back to KyuJong with a small smile.  "Hey," he said quietly.  "How are you holding up?" 

Relieved KyuJong let out the breath he was holding and slumped against the wall. "As well as I can, I've nothing to do in here but remember. Frankly, I don't want to remember anymore." Pushing off he motioned to the bed to sit. "I take it you've come to bring me news?"

Nodding, HyunJoong took the offered seat on the bed.  "Is it cruel of me then to be thankful you've remembered?" he mused absently, head perched in one hand.  "Nevermind.  There's a chance, and only one.  Tomorrow night, right before the facility locks up for the night.  You know they can only have so many cameras running at once, right?  There's not enough screens in the security booth to cover all the cameras in this place."  
      
    He paused, thinking it over and speaking carefully.  "Before locking up, the guards in the booth screen through the cameras in blocks.  As in, while they check the cameras in one sector, all the cameras in the other sectors are off.  _All_ of them.  There are guards posted at the exits during this time, but tomorrow night I'm one of them."  
      
    "The order they screen the cameras in is different every night, but that still leaves a wide gap.  While the cameras are all dead in my sector, we have a chance at getting out."  There was another guard posted, but that was much easier to deal with than any other alternative. 

Laughing bitterly, KyuJong sat down next to him, it wasn't cruel, not entirely. He listened intently to HyunJoong's plan, it had a slim chance of working. It was better than nothing. "You're putting yourself at risk for me HyunJoong, you know what would happen if we were caught." He ran his hands over the tops of his legs nervously. "We'll have to discuss once we're out though, why you are even here in the first place."

Too fidgety to sit, he began to pace, an idea going through his mind that by all reason he should let go. "I know you're doing more than enough for me, but can I ask you for another favor?"

A faint, sad smile crossed HyunJoong's face.  "I suppose we will..."  A conversation he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to or not.  Though if they had it, it would mean they managed to get out of here in one piece.  He knew well what would happen if they were caught.  It was pointless to say they would be fine when chances were they wouldn't make it out in anything other than body bags.  
      
    "Ask away," the security guard replied, waving his hand slightly.  He watched KyuJong pace, wondering not for the first time what was running through his head. 

Licking his lips nervously he stilled his back and forth, looking square in HyunJoong's eyes. "The patient from yesterday, I need to see him. I need you to take me to him. You know where his room is, and it wouldn't be so weird for you to take me. We see patients in their rooms all the time." He fidgeted in place, it was a lot to ask on top of what was already being planned for him.

Blinking, HyunJoong let a frown appear.  "The patient?  I...I can get you to him, sure.  But..."  
      
    He straightened slightly.  "Why do you need to see him?  This room may be safe, but his room is rigged."  Anything said or done out of the ordinary there would be caught instantly. 

Chewing on his lip KyuJong nodded, he knew the risks and would have to be careful. "He asked me a question yesterday, and I think he deserves an answer. He saved my life HyunJoong. I owe him that much. I'll be careful."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong sighed.  "As long as you know what you're doing.  Want to go now?" he stood up.  "We're between shifts, so the hallways should be clear and most of the patients in their rooms."  
      
    He was skeptical about the visit, and it showed in his face, but he wouldn't argue with KyuJong's decision.  

Taking in a deep breath KyuJong nodded, "Yes, let's go now." He squared his shoulders and stood up straight. "You'll have to lead the way, I don't know where his room is." He eased his mind and let his expression go blank. If anyone stopped them on the way he'd have to remember to keep his eyes averted and ignore whatever happens. It was hard to do when you were wound so tight and ready to snap.

"Alright," HyunJoong replied quietly, watching as KyuJong's face was wiped of all emotion, eyes going dull.  Giving a faint sigh and ignoring the twisting inside his chest, he walked to the door and opened it.  The hallway was still empty, so he waited for KyuJong to leave the room before closing the door behind them and walking down the hallway.  As usual he avoided looking at the white walls, the absolute lack of _anything_ making him feel sick.  
      
    He would be so glad to leave this place, finally.  
      
    There were few people in the hallways, and none bothered them because there was hardly anything suspicious about a guard escorting a scientist somewhere.  HyunJoong kept his gaze straight ahead as he walked, keys clinking together lightly at his waist. 

Walking stiffly only a pace or so back, he concentrated on keeping his movements slightly unnatural. There were others like he had been walking the corridor so he had better idea of just how unjointed he was supposed to look. Observing them through his peripheral vision while staring straight at the back of HyunJoong's head. The walls felt like they were pressing in on him, and he was scared at any moment they would be discovered.

As they headed down the corridor, a pair of doctors who had been conferencing in front of a particular door started to move towards them, still discussing something between them. As they passed, he heard just a snippet.

".... tests indicate he is ready for the final phase."  
"Prep him for first thing in the morning..."

There was a moment of utter panic that thankfully he managed to keep under control. Images of needles and pain flickered in front of his eyes. When they stopped in front of the very same door, KyuJong inhaled sharply. The only evidence that something was terribly wrong. 

Hearing the sharp inhale, HyunJoong glanced at KyuJong out of the corner of his eyes.  He couldn't ask what was wrong though, not with all the cameras around.  So he simply selected the room key from those at his waist and pushed it into the keyhole, unlocking the door with a light click.  
      
    He paused a moment for the room's occupants to realize they had visitors before opening the door, stepping back to allow KyuJong to enter.  
      
    Inside, he saw the patient from before sitting up on a bed, staring at them with wide eyes half hidden behind messy brown hair. 

Upon entering, he moved to the side, not looking at anyone in particular, but at the camera that was within his line of sight. Red light indicating it was on, and watching. He would have to make this quick, this was unscheduled and irregular. If someone had a mind to, all of them would be questioned later. Waiting until the door was closed, he didn't bother to see if HyunJoong had followed him in.

"I am here to take a progress check, please lie down," he delivered the line as monotone as possible. Both of the room occupants were there at the time, so they would both have to follow orders and lie down. He could feel the tension in the room as two sets of eyes were glaring at him.

HyunJoong settled against the door, hands clasped and eyes watching, the image of a guard doing his job.  Internally, he was praying KyuJong knew what he was doing.  Neither of the two in the room looked particularly ready to cooperate.  
      
    The one who had been KyuJong's patient yesterday was trying to catch their eyes again, and when he saw he couldn't his shoulders slumped and he slowly laid down, still watching them.  "Another one?" he asked tiredly, but didn't fight.  He still looked slightly ill after yesterday. 

Once he was finally lying down, KyuJong moved toward the bed and leaned over him. He pulled the flashlight back out of his pocket and made to shine the light in his eyes again. Out of the line of sight of the camera's, he offered the boy a small tight smile, hoping he understood before mouthing "Thank you." Going through all the pretenses of the rest of the check up by checking his pulse and checking the injection sites for infection. KyuJong knew how confused he must be, but couldn't risk doing more than he already had. 

Straightening up he turned and walked towards the door, ignoring the roommate completely. It would have been suspicious if he had checked them both; the roommate was not his patient. Standing perfectly still, he waited until HyunJoong had the door open again before leaving.

HyunJoong could feel both sets of eyes on them as they left, probably confused to no end, but he couldn't do anything any more than KyuJong could.  It would be the last time they saw either of the young men.  
      
    The saddest part was that they would probably drop dead any day.  
      
    Closing and locking the door behind them, HyunJoong walked down the hallway towards KyuJong's room.  They needed to go over times and plans more if this was going to be pulled off. 

Once back in his room, with the door safely closed KyuJong whirled on HyunJoong, his eyes wide he collapsed into HyunJoong's chest. Finally letting that facade drop, he was shaking all over. "We have to help them HyunJoong, we have to take them with us."

Alarmed when he suddenly had an armful of KyuJong, HyunJoong swallowed and wrapped his arms around the other man.  The demand made his eyes widen.  "Kyu, I don't know how we'd be able to get them out along with us," he said, frowning.  "It's hard enough with just two of us.  We can't save everyone in the facility." 

"I know, and I know how dangerous it will be," he leaned back, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I heard the doctors, when they passed by. They're going to start the final phase tomorrow. I don't know which one, but we can't let that happen. We just can't, we have to try HyunJoong, please."

"The...final phase?"  HyunJoong knew what that meant, as much as he wasn't supposed to know and as much as he pretended not to.  
      
    Watching the tears falling down the other man's face, his stomach twisted and he looked down.  "If they start tomorrow, then by tomorrow night it would already be too late, wouldn't it?  Is it safe to interrupt these things halfway through?"  He didn't know how they would be able to get out tonight though... 

"Tomorrow they'll start the prep work, but the tests won't start until the day after. If we can get them out tomorrow night, he'll still be okay enough to leave." KyuJong wiped at his tears, still clinging to HyunJoong. "I'm the only one who has survived the final phase HyunJoong."

"I know," HyunJoong whispered, fingers twining into the other man's hair in a long-forgotten habit as he tried to comfort him.  "I know..."  
      
    And as for all the others...only a few people knew what had happened to them.  But HyunJoong had seen one of the bodies once.  It was hard to believe it had once belonged to a human being.  
      
    "I...Okay.  Okay.  We'll get them out," he murmured.  "They shut off the cameras in the rooms same as everywhere else.  But we'll have to move fast." 

Sighing deeply in relief KyuJong held him tight. He wouldn't let the same thing happen again, not if he could help it. "Thank you, I know I've asked so much of you. I appreciate it, and I'm glad you're here, even if you really shouldn't be."

HyunJoong smiled sadly, squeezing the other man lightly.  "It's fine.  As long as you're safe," he whispered, voice containing a hint of longing, longing for something he knew he couldn't have.  He'd missed his chance, played the idiot, and would always pay for it.  "I'll come to get you an hour before closing tomorrow night, all right?" 

Nodding and wiping at his tears again, he let go reluctantly. "I wish you could stay here with me, I only feel safe in this place when you're around." Sharing rooms wasn't precisely forbidden, but he knew they needed to be extra careful before tomorrow. "But, I'll be waiting tomorrow then. If I'm not here when you come to get me, run."

    "All right," the guard murmured, though he knew he wouldn't go anywhere without KyuJong.  "Stay safe."  Reluctant to leave as well, he gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile before walking to the door and opening it, slipping outside.  
      
    Once he was out, he walked back towards the security booth for his next shift.  He would have to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow.  They needed every possible advantage they could get. 

The lights came on automatically, indicating some sort of morning as there were no windows in the facility. As usual JungMin's eyes snapped open regardless of how little sleep he had got. Rubbing his face he sat up and looked towards his roommate who hadn't been there long enough to be conditioned to the morning drill yet.

Slipping off his bed he crept over and sat next to HyungJoon, checking his forehead for fever, and making sure he was still alive. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd awoken to a dead roommate.

Stirring faintly at the light touch, HyungJoon bat at the hand sleepily and tried to burrow further into his blankets.  That worked for all of ten seconds before a throbbing pain got his attention.  
      
    A little afraid to look, he let his eyes flutter open and blinked at JungMin.  "Morning," he croaked, voice scratchy as he looked down at his hands.  The blankets he'd wrapped around them before passing out were missing, which was probably why his arms hurt like hell.  
      
    "Damn the stupid side effects..."  He peeked at his arms under the blankets and was pleased to note that he was only bleeding a little.  Other than his arms, his head felt pretty clear...or at least clearer than yesterday.  He sat up slowly, wincing as the blankets rubbed against arms that had been scratched until they bled. 

"Morning," he mumbled, taking HyungJoon's arm in his hand and frowned at the sores. "They're not infected yet, luckily. Hold on a minute." Hopping off the bed, he looked up towards the cameras, the red light was off as usual first thing in the morning. He'd have to be quick, it wouldn't be long before they came back. Laying down on the floor he reached under his bed and pulled a small box from the inside of his mattress out and returned to HyungJoon's side.

Opening the box, he pulled out some paper napkins, and a small bottle of antiseptic that he'd swiped from the infirmary on one of his many visits. Dabbing at the cuts, he checked back at the camera's from time to time. "How are you feeling?"

HyungJoon watched JungMin with interest as the older man worked at his self-inflicted injuries, wincing every now and then as the antiseptic stung.  But the pain was far milder than what they usually got, so he didn't even flinch.  
      
    "Alright, I guess...my head's not spinning anymore.  I'd dare to say my arms aren't even itchy either, except I can't really tell when I just slashed them open."  He pursed his lips lightly.  "Maybe I am getting used to it."  He remembered the first thing they'd injected him with something, what felt like ages ago.  He hadn't been able to get out of bed for a week.  
      
    "What about you?  Feel all right?"  He watched JungMin's expression rather than his arms, head tilted slightly to one side.  It was rare for him to see JungMin suffer any side effects, but he knew the man must feel horrible whenever they brought him back from testing. 

Cleaning out the last of the scratches, he checked both arms to make sure he hadn't missed one before answering. "I'm fine. As well as I can be anyway," he added with a sigh as he packed up the kit and hid it under the bed sheet in case the camera came back while they were talking. "Like I said, you get used to it." Giving the boy a tight smile he glanced up again, the camera was still off, and so were the mics he hazard a guess.

"So, did you want to talk about the little visit yesterday?"

Eyes widening, HyungJoon glanced towards the camera as well, then around the room because he wasn't exactly sure where the mics were.  Wetting his lips, he leaned in slightly.  
      
    "Yeah.  It was a little odd.  I mean, that same scientist saw me just the day before...and something was a little...off about him."  HyungJoon tilted his head slightly to one side in thought.  "Or am I just imagining things?" 

Shrugging, he had learned a long time ago that what the scientist's did as they pleased. "It was a little odd, they don't usually come to the room unless you're too sick to move." Continual looks towards the camera, they probably didn't have much time before it came back. "Did something happen when he was testing on you? Is that why he came?"

"Well...I actually got him to look at me somehow, half the people here seem to have this thing against looking me in the eyes...but other than that, I don't think so?"  He'd turned it into a sort of a game to stare at people until they looked back at him; it passed the time at least, and gave him something to do other than worry about them giving him something he was allergic to again.  Or something lethal.  
      
    "While he was here..."  Squinting slightly as he tried to remember (he'd been more than a little delirious at the time), HyungJoon frowned.  "He...he smiled at me," the younger said, blinking.  "It wasn't a creepy smile either.  I think he said something too, or his mouth moved at least, but..."  He chewed on his thumb, trying to remember what he'd seen in a drug-induced haze. 

JungMin looked up at the camera's sharply before turning back, leaning in with wide eyes and an urgent stare. His voice dropped as low as he could, down to a whisper. He wasn't taking chances, even if the mics were off. "Smiled? He _smiled_?" That wasn't supposed to happen, he knew very well what they did to the scientists, why they were expressionless zombies all the time. They were _not_ supposed to smile.

Jumping in alarm at the urgency in JungMin's voice, HyungJoon bit his lower lip and nodded so fast he could have been a bobblehead.  Then he lowered his own voice as well, because if JungMin was being quiet, there was probably a reason for it.  
      
    "Yeah.  It was a rather tight one, but he smiled.  I know I'm not imagining it."  The younger man leaned in even more, confused and curious.  
      
    "Why?  I mean, sure the scientists aren't exactly buckets of sunshine, but what's wrong with smiling?  Even though it seemed like an odd time for one." 

His mind raced, he didn't know what this meant. This had never happened before, even when he had had conversations with old roommates, ones who had been there longer but weren't there now. This didn't make sense. He shook his head slowly. 

"Have you ever seen one of them smile? Say anything but three sentences? They _can't smile_." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think. "Something had to have happened when you were getting your treatment. Can you tell me anything that happened? Anything at all that seemed out of place?"

HyungJoon was completely baffled.  "Can't smile?  Everyone can smile.  Unless they're zombies or something."  
      
    He shook his head, massaging his temples lightly as he tried to think.  "No, I swear, nothing else was different.  He did the treatment, and it was when he checked my eyes that he looked at me.  I don't know.  Normally they blind me with the light first, don't they do that to you too, but maybe he forgot?  But..." he whined, looking at JungMin with wide eyes.  "I swear, that was all.  Though I was slightly drugged up after, so maybe I just didn't notice..." 

"They _are_ zombies HyungJoon. They go through the same thing we do before they're let anywhere near us. They're programed to do their job, that's it. You think real scientist's would do the things they do to us?" JungMin shook his head, he had never been blinded before like that, something didn't add up. "The only thing they do is shine a flashlight in my eye like he did to you yesterday..." he trailed off. "But you said he didn't do that to you yesterday after treatment? But every time before that he had." He leaned onto one arm, brow furrowed in thought.

Eyes wide at the new knowledge, HyungJoon nodded again.  "Yeah.  The scientists always blind me if they need to do something with my eyes.  No one would look at me either.  Not even the security guard, but I think he just doesn't look at anyone, so bad example."  He pursed his lips.  "But...they go through this too?"  He motioned at the tracks covering his arms.  "Really?  But...I don't think I could ever do this to someone else, why would they?"  Zombies...you couldn't just take away someone's free will, could you?  
      
    "This doesn't make any sense," he groaned, before looking back up at JungMin.  "Why don't they look at me though?  You look at me perfectly fine...right?" 

"They go through some type of brainwashing, I don't know any details about it, but it's what I heard. I think they do whatever they please here, who knows, maybe the scientists were patients once too." Shaking his head, he was very confused about what was going on. 

Something about HyungJoon's eyes had the worker's avoiding him. They'd never hesitated to look straight in JungMin's eyes. So why was HyungJoon so different? "How was it you were looking at that guy? Like you're looking at me now?"

"Yeah.  I really don't get it.  It's not as if my eyes are any different from yours.  Different color put aside."  
      
    Brainwashing, really?  How did you brainwash someone so thoroughly, for so long?  He'd seen that scientist around ever since he got here, and never had anything like this happened before.  Frowning, HyungJoon blinked before trying to imitate how he'd looked at the scientist.  It was hard; he'd just _looked_ , nothing fancy about it.  Chewing his lower lip, he caught JungMin's gaze and held it, trying not to blink.  
      
    "Like this." 

Staring, JungMin was very hesitant. There shouldn't be anything wrong with his eyes, you couldn't change someone's _eyes_ right? But then, he'd seen some horrible things done to the people here. Anything could be possible. Relaxing into the gaze, he began to feel tired. Maybe he should lay down and sleep. He'd just woken up though, but sleep still sounded good. His eyes were closing.. no, they weren't closing, his vision was going. A moment of panic before his entire world went black.

HyungJoon continued to stare at JungMin, waiting for the other man to tell him there was nothing wrong with his eyes and it must have been something else, but the awaited response never came.  Highly confused, he watched JungMin's eyes become almost hazy.  "Er...JungMin?"  He blinked, watching him in confusion before waving his hand in front of the man's face.  "Hello?" 

JungMin wasn't answering, just continuing to look at him blankly.  HyungJoon frowned.  "Hey, not funny.  Nothing's wrong with my eyes, right?  Right?"  
      
    Again no answer.  HyungJoon pursed his lips together, staring at him.  "JungMin?"  Why wasn't he answering, or even reacting?  This was seriously getting creepy.  He could feel goosebumps along his skin.  
      
    "Can you hear me?  Could you...I don't know...blink if you hear me?"  
      
    JungMin blinked.  Okay.  Good sign.  Then again, that could just be a reaction to his eyeballs drying up.  
      
    "Okay, let's try that again.  Erm...lift your right arm."  
      
    He watched as the older man did exactly that.  It was so weird...like watching a hypnotist on television.  He was tempted to tell JungMin to turn cartwheels in the room, but those cameras weren't going to stay off forever.  
      
    And he was more than just a little freaked out.  
      
    "Okay.  Game's over.  Wake up, JungMin."  Damn it, what was going on?  "Wake up!" he shouted, clapping his hands in front of the other man's face to get a reaction. 

... there was nothing wrong with his eyes. JungMin blinked rapidly, at the clapping hands in front of his face that hadn't been there just a second ago. Slapping the hands away he scowled at HyungJoon.

"What the hell is wrong with you," he snapped. "Why are you trying snap the nose off my face like that."

Finally.  HyungJoon could have fallen over in relief if he hadn't already been sitting.  
      
    "And what the hell was _that_ about?!" he cried out, his nerves too rattled for him to even attempt to be quiet.  "If that was your idea of a joke, you have a horrible sense of humor, okay?  Scare the living daylights out of me..."  
      
    The younger man was shaking, rubbing at his eyes as his vision blurred slightly before coming back. 

Absolute confusion on JungMin's face. "What are you talking about? One second I'm looking in your eyes, the next you're clapping your hands in my face. Talk about scaring you." Temper was flaring and he resisted the urge to cuff HyungJoon upside the head.

"What?!"  Several things had happened between those two instances.  Why was JungMin acting like he didn't know?  
      
    HyungJoon swallowed thickly, clenching his hands in the bedsheets.  "For one thing, a minute may have passed since you looked at my eyes, and it's a miracle the camera's still...yeah, it's still off," he confirmed with a sigh of relief.  "But you went completely unresponsive.  You wouldn't answer my questions, or even do anything other than stupid stuff like blink and lift your hand, so I freaked out and started clapping in your face to wake you up okay?" It came out of him in a rush, his voice rising several octaves as he started to panic yet again. 

Eyes widening as it all came pouring out, JungMin held his hands up defensively, trying to calm HyungJoon down. "Okay, okay. Lower your voice. I understand, I went zombie." He rubbed his forehead, things still didn't make much sense, but at least they had a better idea. "Have you ever wondered what it is these drugs do to us? Not just the side effects, but what they're trying to do with all the combinations of stuff?"

"Zombie's one way to put it," HyungJoon muttered, trying to calm himself down.  "I...never really thought of it, no.  I just thought they were testing us for new medicine or something, like lab rats.  Or finding new and inventive ways to boil us inside out."  He looked at his arms again, before returning his attention to JungMin.  
      
    "What do you think?"  Belatedly he realized he was staring and quickly looked down, heart pounding.  What had he done to JungMin by meeting his eyes?  
      
    And what had he done to that scientist? 

"Yeah, I just thought it was drug testing too, or government stuff you know? What if.." It was a long shot, but it was all he had to go one right now. "What if they're trying to change us? I've seen some of the after affects of these drugs, people were distorted or bloated, and worse." He chewed on that thought for a minute before sighing and shaking his head.

"Not that it matters I guess, we can't really do anything about it locked up in here all the time."

HyungJoon just stared at JungMin.  "...Change us?  You mean like...x-men or something?"  He laughed, but it was slightly on the hysterical side.  "Are you...you are serious, aren't you?  Stuff like that isn't _real_.  It...it can't be real.  Surely there must be some sort of rule written somewhere about messing with human DNA?"  But even the simple rule of not using unwilling humans as test subjects didn't seem to apply here, and if that didn't, what did?  
      
    "If...if that's really what they're doing...does that mean..."  HyungJoon swallowed nervously.  "...We're not human anymore?"  
      
    So caught up by what JungMin was implying had happened to him, to _them_ , the younger man didn't notice the camera light blink on in the middle of his questions. 

"Your guess is as good as mine right now, I don't really know what to make of this," JungMin sighed, shaking his head. There was a sound in the hallway and JungMin tensed, looking to the door and then up at the camera. "Are you scheduled today?" He asked calmly, making sure with a hand that the box of first aid was indeed hidden under the sheets. He hoped like hell that the camera had just come on, and missed most of their conversation.

Glancing at the camera as well, HyungJoon sighed and shrugged, trying to relax from the tense conversation.  "Your guess is as good as mine.  They seem to be pulling me out at random right now.  I'm hoping not though, that would be too many times this week."  
      
    The sound of footsteps stopped outside their door.  HyungJoon glanced at JungMin with a raised eyebrow.  "Are you?"  He self-consciously hid his eyes behind his bangs so he could still look at the other man without making direct eye contact. 

Shaking his head, he continued to watch the door, hearing the rattle of keys and the distinctive click. "No, I went in yesterday." JungMin looked at HyungJoon with a small frown. The both of them had been taken quite a few times, more than usual. He hoped it didn't imply what he thought it did, because you never came back from that.

The door opened slowly and he turned his attention back, waiting to see what was going to happen.

HyungJoon watched as three middle-aged men came in, raising an eyebrow.  These people weren't the regulars.  He noted the hazy eyes of the scientist in the middle with interest, wondering if JungMin was right.  But why was there two guards instead of one?  It wasn't as if either of them struggled too much for the one guard to handle.  
      
    The scientist didn't even look at either of them, checking off things on a list.  "Kim HyungJoon," he read, and HyungJoon stood up, slowly walking over to them with an inward sigh.  Another one.  Fun fun.  
      
    Glancing back at JungMin, he managed a small smile before following the men out of the room, the door shutting behind them. 

At the sight of the three men, JungMin tensed, he recognized them. He'd seen them before; each time they came to claim his roommate. By the next day, someone new had taken up residence. He tried to smile back, to be supportive, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. If he saw HyungJoon again, it would be a miracle.

It was past sunset when HyunJoong finally arrived outside KyuJong's bedroom door.  He was due to start his shift in half an hour, and they needed to be ready for when he did.  There was only going to be one shot at this; failure meant they would never get another shot.  
      
    Swallowing down his nerves, he knocked lightly on the other man's door and waited.  Outwardly he seemed calm, but inside he was a flustered mess.  Getting just the two of them out was tricky enough.  Adding two other people on to that mix, with no idea what was going on...  
      
    It was just a recipe for disaster, but if KyuJong asked, then he would do whatever he could to make it work. 

Jumping at the sound of the knock, KyuJong willed himself to settle his nerves. Slowly unfolding his legs and pushing off the bed he moved towards the door. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, hoping and praying that HyunJoong was on the other side of the door. 

Letting his face go slack, he turned the knob and pulled it open, stepping to the side like he was supposed to.

Walking inside HyunJoong closed the door and turned to KyuJong.  "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.  "They start scanning the different sectors in twenty minutes.  I need to be at my shift in thirty, so I'm going to show you where to go to find me."  He had to be at his shift on time; if he wasn't, they were already under suspicion before even starting anything. 

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong nodded, quickly embracing the other man, squeezing him tight before pushing back. "Okay, let's go." His expression went slack and his eyes glazed over. He had become quiet adept at mimicking the mechanical movements, having had to work all day.

HyunJoong watched KyuJong's expression shift back into how it had been for so many years, smiling sadly.  Once they were out of here, KyuJong would never have to be like that again.  
      
    Straightening, he walked back out of the room and closed the door behind them, setting off down the corridor.  He went at a pace that would allow KyuJong to memorize their steps.  He wouldn't be able to guide them all to the exit...KyuJong would have to bring them himself.  
      
    They encountered few people, with it being so close to closing time, but still enough for this whole plan to go horribly wrong if they didn't pull it off carefully.  Hopefully the patients would be cooperative.  
      
    It took a bit of time for them to reach his exit, HyunJoong pausing as though to allow KyuJong a moment to check over a bulletin of papers attached to the wall.  The other guard was still there, but paid them no mind; this happened all the time. 

Knowing that he had to make his way himself, he followed along noting turns and the amount of steps. He hoped above anything he wouldn't screw this up, so much was riding on his part. When they stopped near the exit, KyuJong ran through the steps again in his mind. Running his eyes over the bulletin board and then stepping back, he turned back to HyunJoong to let him know he was ready.

Meeting the scientist's eyes, HyunJoong didn't even nod before turning around and walking back the way they came.  They would have to hurry...they were running out of time.  
      
    The pair had just turned onto the corridor with the patient's rooms when HyunJoong saw the red light on the nearest camera flicker off.  The scanning had begun, and security was now blind to this sector of the facility.  
      
    From that moment on, they were on a timer.  HyunJoong walked briskly up to the door to the patient's room, unlocking it and pushing the door open for KyuJong, his heart pounding. 

Noticing the camera shut off as well, KyuJong ducked into the room. His nerves were on fire, but he moved into the room. There was only one form curled up on one bed. Moving towards it, he reached a hand out to shake the occupant of the room to wake him up if he was sleeping.

"Wake up, we're leaving."

JungMin's eyes flew open and he whirled around at the touch and the voice. It wasn't HyungJoon's voice, so he lashed out with an arm, catching whoever it was in the jaw.

Seeing the hit, HyunJoong's eyes widened and he rushed forward, pulling KyuJong back out of hitting range and grabbing the patient's fist before he could strike again.  "Knock it off," he said as quietly as he could, ready to retaliate if the other man tried to fight.  "If you want to get out of here, get up and follow us.  Quietly."  
      
    Seeing no one else in the room, he concluded KyuJong's patient had been the one scheduled for the final phase and had already been taken away. 

JungMin scowled at the both of them. Get out? There was no getting out. What games were these damn people playing at now. He tried to pull his arm out of the other's grip. "And why should I trust either of you?" 

Massaging his jaw, KyuJong came close to saying forget and leave him there to find the other one, but there was no time. "Because we're leaving too," he snapped, "and we're going to get your roommate and we're all leaving. Now."

HyunJoong glanced at his watch, then the camera in the room.  It was still off.  "How about I put it this way.  You can't trust us, but if you stay here, you will have a 100% chance of dying a horribly painful death where as we're giving you a chance.  But we're not going to stand around here all day and wait for that camera to come back on, so you're either with us or you're not," he said bluntly, taking KyuJong's hand and pulling him back to the door.  They had done their part; if the man followed or not, it was his problem.  They were running out of time. 

Led to the door, KyuJong took one more glance back at the red head. "We really are trying to save your life," he said, a hopeful but wide eyed expression.

Letting what the both of them were saying sink in, JungMin slowly stood. This could be an elaborate trick, but why? "Alright, I'm in. Where are we going?"

"First for your roommate," HyunJoong replied, keeping his voice down and his eyes on the cameras.  "After that...we'll get there when we get there."  
      
    He didn't need to elaborate that the chances of them getting out at all was next to none.  
      
    The security guard glanced at KyuJong.  "I know the general area they take the patients to, but not more than that.  Do you know where they would have taken him?" 

KyuJong nodded. "There's a holding room, it's near the labs. He'll be drugged up, but we should be able to get him around quickly enough." Stealing glances at the other patient, KyuJong moved slightly closer to HyunJoong as they walked.

Noting the slight shift towards him, HyunJoong glanced at the dead cameras in the hallway and chanced reaching out to brush his fingertips against the other man's.  He had to retract his hand quickly though when the hallway they turned into next was occupied.  Thankfully it was only a mindless scientist, who paid them no heed other than a monotone remark about returning the patient to his room before the facility shut down for the night.  
      
    HyunJoong kept a careful eye on the cameras as they headed down towards the labs, making sure they didn't pass into any of the sectors that were being screened.  Once they were near the labs, and alone in the hallways, the guard glanced over at KyuJong to lead; he didn't know where to go from here. 

Grateful for the small gesture, KyuJong steeled himself and continued on. He couldn't worry so much about what this patient thought of him, not when they were saving his life. When they reached the lab sector he took the lead and headed towards the door at the far end. "He'll be in here." He said, reaching for the handle. The holding rooms were never locked, the patients inside weren't able to go anywhere.

The room beyond the door was small, reminding HyunJoong more of a prison cell than the hospital effect the rest of the facility had.  There was only a small, uncomfortable-looking bed, and a few machines set up beside it.  One monitored a steady if not slower than usual pulse.  
      
    The young man lying on the bed was motionless, attached to the machines by a few tubes and needles inserted into his arm.  HyunJoong could see one of the machines was timely dispersing some sort of substance into the patient's body, presumably the drug that was keeping him under.  
      
    The marks along the man's bare chest and neck didn't surprise him really.  It was like they were preparing him for surgery, marking off points to cut and inject and stretch.  What did intrigue him was the thick binding over the man's eyes. 

Taking a quick assessment of the monitors and information, KyuJong turned on the main monitor and started to type in the overrides for the alarms. Once he was sure they wouldn't go off and alert people to what was going on he started to turn off machines and pull out the IV's, going in a specific order. He left the main injection system running while he went to the drug cabinet and started going through it, pulling out a couple vials. Turning back to the patient he loaded up a couple needles. Taking both in his fist he gave HyunJoong a cursory glance before turning off the pump and stabbing him in the heart with both, pressing the plungers down then stepping back and waited for the result.

It took a moment, but then the patient's fingers twitched slightly, his lips parting a little as he drew in a shuddering breath.  HyunJoong watched silently as the other man sleepily turned his head from side to side before some sort of recognition kicked in and both hands went to the bandages over his eyes.  
      
    HyungJoon couldn't see.  That was the very first thing he was awake enough to notice, and though he still wasn't thinking very quickly, it scared him silly.  Sitting up so fast he nearly fell off the small bed, drug-numbed fingers tried to pull the bandages off without success, shaky gasps escaping him as he started to panic. 

"Calm down, let me get that off so you can see," KyuJong whispered in a soothing tone. He gently pushed the patients hands away and undid the pins holding it in place and pulled it off. Leaning down to look in his face, he gave a reassuring smile. "Can you see okay? We've got to move, we're getting out. Now."

Blinking and squinting to see, HyungJoon was slightly alarmed to notice his vision was still fuzzy, but it was infinitely better than the darkness.  "What?" he asked, a little slow on the uptake with his mind and body still feeling the effects of the drugs.  Squinting, he was able to make out the person talking to him was...the scientist.  His eyes widened, and he looked towards the other two, seeing red hair and guessing it was JungMin.  "What's going on?" 

KyuJong looked over his shoulder to the roommate. "It'd probably be best if you tell him, but we have to hurry."

Watching from the wall, JungMin's eyes were wide at seeing what the scientist did to HyungJoon. He was relieved when he sat up and began to talk. When the guy turned to him, he nodded and moved forward, taking HyungJoon's hand to help him off the bed. "They're helping us escape. I don't know how far we can trust them, but it's worth a shot right?" 

Letting JungMin help him up, HyungJoon blinked at him owlishly, trying to process his words through the haze and see his face in the large blur his vision had became.  "Escape?  Really?" He was shocked.  They...actually had a chance at escaping?  
      
    Relief ran through him at the thought of getting out of here, and then was stopped cold when his mind processed another thought.  "No.  Wait.  I can't leave," he said, eyes wide.  "My little brother's in here too.  I can't leave him alone!" 

"Brother?" JungMin looked at the scientist who in turn looked at the guard.

KyuJong blinked, brother? He had brother here? Wide eyed he looked to HyunJoong. This was a complication they did not need.

HyunJoong bit his lower lip.  Great.  He glanced at his watch.  
      
    He had only a minute to get back to his shift....and ten minutes before the scan of the different sectors was finished and the way out was lost.  
      
    "Please," HyungJoon pleaded.  "His name's KiBum, Kim KiBum...I can't just leave him here."  
      
    The guard sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to think.  After a moment he looked to KyuJong.  
      
    "Your call," he said quietly.  "I have to leave for my shift.  It's tight...there's only ten minutes before the automated security outside boots up and then it'll be impossible." 

Going over things in his mind, KyuJong stared helplessly at HyunJoong, then turned to the one who was pleading. "Okay, we'll find him," He sought out HyunJoong again, "HyunJoong, I'll need your keys if I'm going to get him out." This was a huge risk, and probably would get them all killed, but he owed this patient his life and had to accept.

Drawing in a breath, HyunJoong nodded mutely and separated his keys from his belt, keeping the one he would need to secure their escape.  He caught KyuJong's gaze and held it.  "I'll be waiting," he said quietly.  "If you're still in there in six minutes, get yourself out, all right?"  He gave KyuJong his keys and embraced the younger man in a solid hug before forcing himself to let go, turning around and leaving the room.  
      
    HyungJoon swallowed thickly.  "Thank you," he whispered, unfocused eyes going to the bed and the monitors as a shudder passed through him, the young patient sticking close to JungMin. 

"You can thank me when we get out of here," KyuJong responded, opening the door and looking out. Camera's were still off. "Alright we have to hurry, follow me and don't make a sound." He opened the door wide to let them both out and shut it behind them. Moving quickly he headed towards the science station; he'd have to look up where his brother was in the mainframe. "If you see a guard, let me do the talking." He was still muttering advice when the reached the monitor in the hall.

Holding HyungJoon steady, JungMin tried to match the scientist's pace, following blindly. Luckily no one else seemed to be about in the halls.

A couple taps on the monitor and KyuJong found what he needed, he glanced around, checking cameras before moving down the hall again. Luckily, the brother's room wasn't that far. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the other two were still holding up when he ran right into the chest of a security guard.

Eyes widening as he saw the blurry outline of someone else up ahead, HyungJoon opened his mouth to say something before quickly shutting it.  Nothing he could say would make any difference...he was a patient.  
      
    Trying not to visibly lean on JungMin even though his head still spun, HyungJoon rubbed his eyes vigorously in an affect to clear them.  They must have put drops in his eyes while he was out cold... 

Flinching back, KyuJong let his expression go slack and stared somewhere above the guard's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The man's voice was gruff, and had a suspicious tone.

"Returning patients to their rooms," KyuJong replied, flat monotone voice.

"Why isn't there a guard escorting you?" His hand moved to his belt, where he kept his weapon.

"He was called away, an emergency in the holding tank. He instructed me to take them to their room and wait at the door until he returned." KyuJong made no effort to look at the guard, letting his completely glaze over.

"I'll take you, and when he gets there I'll have a word with him, come on." The guard sighed and turned to go down the hall. "Damn new people, don't know what they're doing," he muttered. "What is the room number?"

"315," KyuJong motioned the other two to follow and caught up to walk a pace behind the guard. In only a few short moments they were at the door, and the guard was unlocking it. KyuJong glanced at the cameras, the red light blinked off. The guard was opening the door, "Hey, you got the wr-" KyuJong grasped the back of the guard's head and slammed it into the door, the man falling into a heap.

"Help me, pull him inside," he looked at JungMin who nodded and grabbed his feet while KyuJong grabbed his hands and they slid him inside. The occupants of the room were curled up on one bed, huddling against each other.

HyungJoon just stared, caught off guard by the sudden violent action from the scientist.  That was quickly forgotten as he walked into the room though, and his hazy eyes landed on a figure that was familiar even through the blur that was his vision.  
      
    "KiBum!"  HyungJoon staggered over to the bed on unsteady legs and threw his arms around the form of his brother.  The man curled up beside him on the bed jerked upright at that, staring at first HyungJoon, KyuJong, JungMin, before his gaze fell on the unconscious guard.  Then sharp eyes went to the camera in the room, noting it was off. 

"We can have a reunion later, right now, let's go." KyuJong ushered them out of the room, looking the brother's roommate in the eye "Guess you're along for the ride." He locked the door behind him using HyunJoong's key then quickly moved to the front of their little group. "Stay quiet," he told them before heading back the way they came. So far so good.

JungMin watched HyungJoon hold onto his brother tightly as they moved, glad at least his brother wasn't dead. His eyes settled on the fourth patient, the one in KiBum's room.

Holding up a hand for them to stop, KyuJong peered around a corner, checking the cameras. Off. They didn't have much time left. Luckily the hallways were clear and he moved on, his pace quickening to a running walk.

Struggling to keep up with the drugs still running through his body, HyungJoon clung to KiBum's hand as he quickened his pace.  How much time had passed?  The guard had said ten minutes...  
      
    Thankfully there were no protests to being pulled out of their room.  The fourth patient was almost eerily quiet, gaze on KiBum before flicking over to JungMin in time to catch the redhead looking at him.  Coal black eyes glanced over the other man's expression for a moment before he returned his attention to where they were going, quickening his pace so that he wouldn't fall behind.  
      
    HyunJoong was waiting for them at the exit, the door opening as they drew near.  Just outside, half-hidden in the shadows, was the slumped form of another guard.  HyungJoon, blinking at him, couldn't tell if he was unconscious or dead.  
      
    "Hurry," HyunJoong whispered urgently, waving them outside.  A soft sigh escaped the unknown patient at the light, cool breeze, but they weren't out yet.  Not until they left the property completely. 

KyuJong's heart was racing, they were so close. He waited until the other four had passed through before he went out himself, giving HyunJoong a tight smile. The first breath of fresh air and he let out a long sigh. They all stood huddled near the door until HyunJoong had shut and locked the door; he was their guide out.

Shivering as they were all still in their hospital gowns, JungMin rubbed his arms at the chilly air. HyungJoon and KiBum were clinging to each other, both of them softly crying. His attention turned back to the other who was shivering as well. Without a word he drew him into his arms and tried to help rub the chill away.

The unknown patient jerked back at the sudden contact, looking at JungMin sharply.  Apparently he didn't appreciate being touched by people he didn't know, regardless of the intentions.  Understandable considering what they had been through.  
      
    HyunJoong finished locking up, making sure it would be troublesome for anyone to follow them before looking at the camera beside the door.  It was still out.  Looking at his watch, he swallowed.  They were cutting this very, very close.  
      
    "Follow me, keep your head down and stay quiet," he whispered before heading off into the night, staying away from the beaten path and instead going in a completely different direction.  The facility was right next to a main city...hiding in plain sight one might say.  And he had spent years looking for the perfect way to get out and hide in the city just in case this day came. 

Startled by the look in the quiet one's eyes, JungMin held up his hands in defeat, trying to look abashed. Touchy fellow he thought and they all moved out, trying to keep quiet. 

KyuJong followed last, and with one last glance up at the camera... red. "Shit..." He urged them all forward, trying to get HyunJoong's attention. 

At the front of the group, HyunJoong didn't notice what was wrong right away, retracing the same steps he took time and time again to the unguarded part of the fence surrounding the facility.  The electric current that ran through the fence and kept them caged in like animals was dead in one spot...they could climb the fence and get out.  
      
    The unknown patient was the first one to catch on, and pushed at KiBum in front of him, urging the other man faster and in turn forcing his brother to move faster as well.  
      
    Hearing the suddenly quickened shuffling of feet behind him, HyunJoong glanced back at KyuJong in confusion before turning his attention to the camera.  The color drained out of his face.  
      
    "Hurry," he pressed, voice urgent as he started to run.  They had only a few seconds before someone sounded the alarm. 

Continual glances over his shoulder, KyuJong anticipated the alarm at any moment, he was pushing on whoever was in front him's back, wishing they would go faster. They all broke out in a run once HyunJoong did.

The quiet one stumbled and fell to the ground, JungMin was by his side in a second, pulling him to his feet despite the irritated glance thrown his way. 

KiBum was having to just about carry his brother as he was still woozy from the drugs. A piercing wail went up and KyuJong nearly tripped. Alarms were off and he could hear shouts in the distance. The sound spurred them all on.

Panting, HyunJoong reached the fence first, checking to make sure the electric current was still dead.  It was.  "Climb, and keep running," he said urgently, moving to help KiBum with his brother.  HyungJoon wasn't able to see the links in the fence clearly, but once his fingers were curled around them he started to climb before slipping over the top and collapsing on the ground on the other side with a yelp.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at KyuJong with wide eyes, motioning at him to hurry.  He could see people coming...if they weren't over and gone soon... 

Biting his lip in frustration, KyuJong watched the others slowly make their way up. They wouldn't all make it, there was no time. His head was spinning, and he glared at the foremost guards. Eyes narrowing, just need more _time_.

One of the guards screamed and toppled over, clutching at his head. Then another. The rest slowed, wary of what was going on until another fell screaming. Weapons were raised and they began to fire. The bullets careening wildly as the weapon bearers began to shake.

Staring at what was going on with wide eyes, JungMin barely noticed a hand on his shoulder tugging on him. He turned and saw that he was the last one to go besides HyunJoong and KyuJong. He quickly grasped the fence links and scrambled over the top.

HyunJoong watched JungMin climb over the fence before turning back to KyuJong, placing one hand lightly on the other man's shoulder.  "Let's go," he murmured, pulling KyuJong towards the fence.  "You did good, now go quickly."  He would follow once KyuJong was over.  
      
    HyungJoon pushed himself back up to his feet with KiBum's help, head spinning as he looked towards the guards who...weren't chasing them anymore, but seemed barely able to stand.  "What happened?" he asked quietly, holding on to his brother.  
      
    The quiet patient looked back at them for a moment before turning back to the guards, watching mutely as they continued to fall. 

Holding him up, KiBum shook his head, having watched the whole thing take place. "I.. I have no idea. Come on." He put HyungJoon's arm over his shoulders and moved off to get clear of the fence where they could regroup.

JungMin had been watching the scene play out as well and didn't know what to make of it. As he moved away from the fence while the scientist and guard were making their way over he stopped next to the quiet one, almost saying something but thought better about it and moved on.

Blinding headache struck and KyuJong groaned, toppling off the top of the fence into a heap on the ground. The pain was excruciating, he couldn't open his eyes or do more than clutch at his head and writhe on the ground.

HyunJoong's eyes widened as he quickly scaled the fence, dropping down beside KyuJong.  To his surprise, the unknown patient was beside the fallen scientist almost as quickly as he was, and as HyunJoong carefully pulled KyuJong into a sitting position and whispered comforting words to him, the other man wordlessly helped him get KyuJong onto his back so he could carry him.  
      
    Standing with KyuJong safe on his back, HyunJoong looked at them.  "Let's go, quickly."  He started away from the fence as fast as he could with KyuJong on his back, heart pounding.  They had to get far enough that the hospital gowns of the patients wouldn't give them away. 

The others were standing in a tight huddle, JungMin and KiBum holding HyungJoon up. When they saw the one fall off the top of the fence, JungMin almost started forward, but saw that the guard and the quiet one had gotten him off the ground and were head their way. They all moved after HyunJoong, unsure of where they were going since they had no idea where they were.

The guard headed straight towards the city, hoping they could lose themselves in the crowd.  He had enough money on him to get proper clothes for the four patients...but they couldn't afford the luxury of stopping for the night.  They had to be on the first train out, and get away.  As far away as possible, because once dawn came, the search team would be out in full force.  The facility couldn't afford having so many escapees who could ruin all their work.  
      
    HyungJoon found he could see easier and easier with time, whatever they had done to his eyes slowly fading away.  His movement was still sluggish though.  "I can see again," he commented, blinking as he looked around at the others. 

"Are you able to walk, or do I have to lug you around still," KiBum complained, grunt with the effort of holding his brother up and keeping them both steady. Still disoriented from the last half hour, he was glancing around at the others. He was mostly confused as to why a scientist and a guard were helping them all to escape.

The quiet one was walking off to the side and JungMin walked at a near enough distance to look at him, without the other observing. He didn't know what was going either, and frankly the both of them were on the outs with people they knew as their roommates were clinging to each other. If only he could get this one to talk to him.

Noticing the stare, KiBum got JungMin's attention and shook his head. "He doesn't talk."

Baffled by that, JungMin frowned and looked away, quickening his pace as they guard was moving quickly, urging the rest on.

Hearing KiBum's words, the quiet patient glanced their way, then back at JungMin.  He frowned lightly before facing the front again, not acknowledging the conversation anymore than that.  
      
    "I think I can walk," HyungJoon said, trying his best.  He _could_ walk, better than before at least, but he still struggled to keep up with the fast pace set.  "What's his name then?  Rather than going around saying 'hey you'..."  
      
    "Kyu?" HyunJoong asked quietly as he hurried along.  "Are you alright?"  He couldn't tell if the man was unconscious or not, worry for him slipping out into his voice. 

"YoungSaeng." KiBum hesitantly let his brother go, making sure he didn't stumble and hovered close just in case. "At least, that's what the guard called him, and he answers to it. It could be just a joke though, he never gets sick, no matter what it is they do to him."

Listening, JungMin made sure to remember that. It would be a fitting name for anyone who lived through what they had all been through. Up ahead he heard the guard talking the scientist, but by the looks of it, the scientist was out cold. He pushed forward to walk next to the guard. "If you get tired, I can take him." He offered, the guy had got them out after all, it was the least he could do.

HyunJoong looked back at the redhead, and smiled with a light shrug, made awkward by the person on his back.  "I'm fine," he replied.  "Just make sure everyone else keeps up?  We can't stop until we get into the city, then we're finding someplace to get you guys better clothes."  They would never be able to blend into the crowd like that.  
      
    "Huh." HyungJoon smiled reassuringly at his little brother and tried his best to keep up.  "And...what about you?" he asked quietly.  He hadn't seen KiBum since they were first taken into the facility, and hadn't heard any word of what had happened to his sibling. 

"Okay, the offer stands though." JungMin dropped back, making sure everyone else was keeping up okay. He sighed and took stock of their surroundings as they moved quickly. It had been so long since he'd seen the outside, he didn't know where they were and didn't recognize anything. He could barely remember home though, and doubt he'd ever be able to get back.

"Me? I'm okay. My legs hurt, but that's pretty much an every day thing now. I did my best to stay strong Hyung." He grinned at his older brother, "I'm so glad we're out of there, and it's nice to have someone to talk to other than the scientists and the guards." He dropped his voice low and nodded towards his former roommate. "The guy is nice and all, but I could have gone batty talking to myself."

HyungJoon couldn't help but smile at that, but he felt a guilty twinge at feeling amusement at YoungSaeng's lack of voice.  Could he really not talk, or just didn't want to?  Was it something that had always been there, or something the scientists did to him?  
      
    He was reminded of his conversation with JungMin.  "Yeah, the scientists and guards aren't really that great for conversation either.  KiBummie...have you...noticed anything strange?" he asked hesitantly.  "I don't mean the being used as lab rats part.  I mean...anything else.  Something that seemed odd." 

Lips twisted in though, KiBum shook his head. "Other than him not talking, not really. Why? Like what kind of strange stuff?"

Seeing as the brothers were deep in conversation, and the guard was focused on guiding them, JungMin moved until he was in step with the quiet one. "Look, I can tell you don't really like to be bothered, or are very friendly for that matter. But, until we're all safe and away from this we've got to at least put up with another right? My name's Jungmin, and you go by YoungSaeng? Can we at least try to get along? For now?"

YoungSaeng glanced over and up at JungMin, coal black eyes taking in his appearance again without a word.  It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, his expression like a poker face; neutral.  After a moment he shrugged lightly, not offering more than that for the moment.  He continued to watch JungMin out of the corner of his eyes though as they walked.  
      
    "Like..."  HyungJoon floundered for a moment, unwilling to bring up how he'd accidentally 'zombified' JungMin.  "Things that don't make sense.  The scientists...acting weird.  I don't know how to explain it.  Like, no one would look me in the eyes, not even once, and when those two and JungMin woke me up, my eyes were covered and they must have put drops in them or something because they sting to no end."  He rubbed his eyes again. 

KiBum was staring at his brother with a wide eyed expression. "I.. no, I really haven't noticed anything like that. The guards always looked me in the eyes just fine. Especially when they put those damn ankle bracelets on, like they were daring me to try something." KiBum snorted. "Like anyone could do more than shuffle with those things on."

"I'll take that as yes," JungMin frowned, still glancing at YoungSaeng from time to time as they walked. The guy being so quiet rankled at him; maybe it was because he was just so damned used to HyungJoon blabbering all the time that he forgot what it was like being around people who were quiet.

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin again, observing the frown on the man's face.  With a soundless sigh, the corners of his lips curled upwards slightly before he looked up at the night sky, ceasing to pay JungMin any form of attention.  
      
    "That's...wait, ankle bracelets?"  That was new.  "They never did that to me," HyungJoon said, blinking.  "Nor JungMin from what I've seen.  Did they do the same thing to YoungSaeng sshi?"  After learning JungMin wasn't blinded the same way he was for the eye reaction tests, he was poking around for any form of treatment that wasn't continuous from one patient to the other. 

"I don't know, they always did it out in the hall," KiBum scowled. "So.. neither of you were? That's odd. Hey! YoungSaeng!" Despite the obvious problems JungMin was having communicating with the silent one, KiBum had a better relationship with him. "Did they ever lock up your legs in ankle bracelets?"

His head was still throbbing, and that's probably what woke him. Groaning, KyuJong screwed his eyes shut, willing the pain away. It wasn't working. It took a moment for him to be aware of his surroundings, and that he was being carried. "HyunJoong?" 

YoungSaeng looked up at the sound of his name, eyes going to KiBum.  At the odd question, he blinked at him before shaking his head.  They had never done anything of the sort to him.  
      
    "So...why would they do it to you?" HyungJoon mused, thinking about what he had done to JungMin.  "Do you think they know?" he asked, nodding to the scientist and guard up ahead.  
      
    HyunJoong perked up at KyuJong's voice.  "Welcome back.  How's your head?" he asked quietly, biting at his lower lip. 

"Hurts." KyuJong groaned again, one whole side of his head was throbbing while the other felt like he was being stabbed. He didn't really want to talk anymore, the vibration of his voice was making the feeling worse. He clung tighter to HyunJoong.

"Maybe? We should probably wait to ask them when one isn't half dead and the other is leading us to safety," KiBum smirked and his voice dropped low. "Do you trust them? I mean, why the hell did they help us out? Why us and not some other random four people."

HyungJoon hesitated.  "I...I have no idea why they're helping us.  And I'm not sure about the guard...he's always seemed a little...odd?  The scientist though...I want to trust him.  He's different from the other scientists."  Now.  Now that he wasn't like a zombie anymore.  Had HyungJoon done that too?  
      
    "We'll be in the city soon," HyunJoong said soothingly.  "Once we're there, we'll find clothes for them and something to help with your head.  Hang on until then, okay?"  He was determined to get them to the city.  He had waited years for KyuJong to come back to him, there was no giving up now. 

"Okay." KyuJong whispered, already falling back into unconsciousness from the pain. 

"Yeah, I guess he is a bit different. I mean, he actually talks to you and looks at you like he knows you're there. It's weird." KiBum wasn't sure about the guard though, he obviously didn't care about anyone but the scientist.

JungMin was getting anxious, he didn't like not knowing what was going on and moved back up next to the guard. "Hey, so, how much longer is it until we get to the city?" He knew it would be a little while, but they all looked tired.

HyunJoong looked back at JungMin when the redhead appeared beside him.  "Maybe about twenty minutes.  We can't stop there, you know...unless you want to be picked up at dawn.  We're finding clothes, and going straight to the train station.  Think everyone can hold on until then?"  
      
    Sighing, HyungJoon shook his head.  "Nothing for it but to trust them for now."  He paused.  "I guess...we probably won't be able to go back home after this," he said quietly.  The scientists would be able to find them there...and they would put their mom in trouble. 

"If it means getting away from this place and never going back, I think the kids can handle it." He looked back at the other three. "They have to." He sighed and continued to walk at the same pace with the guard. "My name's JungMin by the way."

"Yeah, but we got to stick together though." KiBum said, still eying the guard with suspicion. "No matter what, we're not going back to that hell hole. We just have to look out for each other, okay?"

"Of course," HyungJoon said determinedly, smiling at his brother.  "We'll be just fine."  They could go somewhere, start a new life...it would be fine, he told himself firmly.  
      
    "HyunJoong," the guard introduced himself with a small smile.  He nodded slightly at the unconscious man on his back.  "This is KyuJong.  If it means anything, we wanted to get out just as much as you did." 

Not knowing what else to say, KiBum took his brother's hand and held it tightly. He didn't want to lose his brother now that he had him back.

"I guess we'll have time to share stories later," JungMin smirked. "I'm sure some of us will have a lot to say." He unconsciously looked back at YoungSaeng.

"I don't doubt that in the least," HyunJoong chuckled, adjusting his grip on KyuJong before trekking on.  
      
    Smiling HyungJoon squeezed KiBum's hand in return, falling silent as he focused on keeping up.  
      
    YoungSaeng just watched them all, eyes meeting JungMin's for a moment before he looked away, expression unreadable.  
      
    They reached the outskirts of the city 20 minutes later, HyunJoong leading them through the dark streets.  Very few people were out, which was good considering how the patients were dressed.  "We need to find a place that would sell clothes at this hour," he told them, looking back at the group.  "It doesn't matter what kind.  As long as it's not hospital gowns." 

Looking around, JungMin couldn't tell what shops were open. "Um, we can't all go into a store dressed like this, you're going to have to go for us, and since I doubt he's moving any time soon we'll have to find a place to wait for you." 

Still holding onto his brother, KiBum kept an eye out for anyone getting too close, or that looked like they were from the facility. 

Nodding, HyunJoong sighed.  "You'll have to wait outside the shop, moving too far away is just asking for trouble.  I'll try and get the right sizes, but if the clothes end up too big, they'll have to work until we get somewhere else."  
      
    Finally he spotted a warehouse store that looked like it was open for business late, pausing outside.  Yeah, it was open.  "Could you take him?" he asked JungMin, looking back at KyuJong.  He didn't want to leave KyuJong with them, didn't want to let the younger man out of his sight, but he had no choice. 

"I'm sure we'll make do," JungMin smiled, holding out his arms and helping take KyuJong from him. "We'll be just around the corner." He nodded towards a darkened alley. Settling the man in his arms, he motioned for the others to follow and they settled in. He lay KyuJong down on the ground and sat next to him, propping him up so his head wasn't on the cement.

HyungJoon settled down next to JungMin, pulling KiBum down next to him and resting his head on his brother's shoulder with a groan.  Walking for so long after being practically comatose with the amount of drugs that had been pumped into him wasn't fun.  He watched YoungSaeng, instead of taking the opportunity to sit, take up guard at the end of the alley, watching for anyone who might be from the facility.  
      
    HyunJoong walked into the store, and went straight to the mens clothing.  Ignoring the few others in the store and the sleepy staff, he started picking up clothes that looked the right sizes, along with a shirt for himself because his guard outfit wasn't much better than a hospital gown. 

Leaning his head back against the wall, JungMin took a deep breath and sighed. he still couldn't believe they were out. This was all probably one fantastic dream and he'd wake up stiff and sore in his bed any minute now. It'd be back to testing and drugs and needles. He turned his head to look at the others, HyungJoon and KiBum curled up together, half asleep. YoungSaeng at the other end, not wanting to get too close. He didn't blame the guy. Still.. if this was a dream. Hand reached over and pinched HyungJoon in the arm.

HyungJoon jumped and released a loud shriek before turning around and smacking JungMin hard.  "What the hell was that for?" he whined, rubbing his sore arm.  "I wasn't falling asleep, I swear it."  
      
    YoungSaeng stared at them, obviously stuck between being amused and trying to get them to be more quiet.  He motioned at KiBum to get his attention and touched a finger to his lips. 

Settling back, JungMin just shrugged. "Just checking to see if this was a dream or not."

At YoungSaeng's insistince, KiBum nudged his brother. "Hey, keep it down, you want us to get caught or what?"

There was a groan from the one JungMin was holding up, KyuJong raised his head up. "What the hell was that noise? It sounded like a cat dying."

"Check on yourself next time," HyungJoon grumbled, trying to squish more into his brother and away from the redhead.  YoungSaeng covered a small smile with his hand and looked away.  
      
    "Genius over here pinched me," he whined when the scientist seemed to be waking up.  "Hey, are you okay?"  He leaned over to peer at him.  "Your guard friend went to get clothes." 

Bleary eyed, KyuJong tried to get up to a sitting position. The headache was beginning to recede, and he found he could tolerate the pain. "I'm okay. I feel like someone hit me upside the head with a baseball bat."

Glaring at HyunJun, JungMin tried to help the man to sit up. "What happened back there? With the guards." He asked hesitantly, knowing the others were probably wondering the same thing.

At that, HyungJoon fell silent, curious about what the answer would be.  They hadn't seen anything that could cause the guards to collapse like that...and the scientist passing out right after was...strange.  
      
    YoungSaeng snapped his fingers lightly, drawing their attention just as HyunJoong rounded the corner, a bag full of clothes in his hands.  "This should work well enough for now," he said, setting the bag down and starting to hand out the clothing when he noticed KyuJong was awake.  
      
    He smiled in relief, passing the bag off to HyungJoon and KiBum before going to KyuJong's side.  "Hey," he murmured, checking his temperature with a gentle touch in case the massive headache wasn't the only thing they had to worry about, taking his heart rate as well. 

Shaking his head slow, KyuJong began to answer the question when HyunJoong appeared. Smiling in relief he leaned into the touch. "Hey." 

JungMin shifted and moved out of their way, his attention drawn to the bag of clothes the two brothers were tearing through. Sorting through and fighting over sizes, he managed to find a pair of jeans that looked his length and a shirt. The brothers being similar in size and build were quietly arguing over a particular shirt.

Picking out what looked to be the right size for YoungSaeng, he straightened up and moved over to pass them to him. "Here, I think these are yours."

YoungSaeng glanced over at JungMin as he approached.  The quiet man had been watching the sky, not participating in the fight over the bag and instead waiting for it to calm down before stepping in to claim better clothing than the thin hospital gown he wore.  
      
    Blinking, he looked at redhead for a moment before reaching out and taking the offered clothing with a slight bow of the head to thank him.  Examining the clothing in his arms, he slipped on the jeans and seemed pleased to note that while they were loose, they stayed up.  The shirt was a little larger, but not an issue.  
      
    HyunJoong watched them before sighing and wrapping one arm around KyuJong.  "We're heading for the train station next, and getting as far as we can from here.  After that...I'm not sure."  He'd saved up a large amount of money, but it had been for himself and KyuJong, not for four other people tagging along.  He wasn't sure how far away he'd be able to get them before the money ran out and they'd have to stop somewhere to make more. 

Even though wearing proper clothes felt a little foreign, JungMin was relieved to be out of the hospital attire he'd come to think of like a second skin. The pants were a little short at the ankles, but otherwise worked while the shirt was snug around his shoulders.

They waited until the brothers stopped bickering, KiBum grumbling about HyungJoon using older brother status to get his way and they quickly dressed.

"You think we'll make it?" KyuJong whispered to HyunJoong as they looked at the other four. He could weigh the odds himself, and hoped luck was on their side.

HyunJoong didn't answer right away, watching them all through long bangs.  "...I can only hope so," he sighed after a moment.  "The most we can do for now is keep moving.  Are you alright to continue?  There should be a pharmacy along the way if your head's still hurting."  
      
    He couldn't say anything for the four others.  He'd done his part and gotten them all out, but KyuJong had always been his priority.  HyunJoong knew what he would do to keep the younger man safe.  
      
    Standing, HyungJoon stretched.  Everything ached and he was tired to no end, but there was a light in his eyes.  They were out.  They could make it.  He turned to help his brother up, smiling widely. 

"I'll be okay, it's starting to fade. I don't want to delay us any more than I have, let's just get to the station and get out of here," KyuJong gave HyunJoong a reassuring smile, his head did feel better, and he could walk on his own now.

Accepting his brother's help up, KiBum joined in his bright smile and hugged him. He could cry right now he was happy. Happy to be out, and happy to be with HyungJoon again.

Gathering up the discarded gowns and uniforms, JungMin stuffed them into the store's dumpster. Likely someone would find them, but they'd be long gone by then. He rejoined the others and leaned against the wall, his toe tapping anxiously.

Nodding and smiling faintly in return, HyunJoong stood up and offered a hand to help KyuJong to his feet again.  "All right, let's move out.  We should be less obvious like this, but if anyone sees anything suspicious, let us know."  
      
    HyungJoon sniffled a little as he let go of KiBum, but held the tears of relief back.  He had to keep being strong.  Even so, he couldn't quite stop himself from throwing one arm around his brother's shoulders, just so glad to be out with him.  It had been questionable they'd even live to see each other again, and now suddenly...they were free.  It was disorientating.  
      
    YoungSaeng was already peeking out of the alley they were in, scanning the streets.  Seeing nothing that concerned him, he walked back out onto the sidewalk, looking back at them. 

Watching from his place at the wall, JungMin pushed off and moved out of the alley after YoungSaeng doing his best to avoid looking at the smaller man. It was an attempt to give him space, even if the idea bothered JungMin. He didn't know why he was so curious about the silent one, that in itself was irritating.

Taking the offered hand, KyuJong let HyunJoong pull him up. He was a little unsteady at first, but found he could walk without having to be held up. Looking around, he couldn't help but notice the brothers' holding on to each other and smiling. KyuJong sighed in relief, happy for them.

HyunJoong moved them out of the alleyway, sighing as he felt a nice breeze run through.  It was a little cold, but nothing a little movement wouldn't solve.  Getting his bearings, he started off towards downtown and the train station, brow furrowed and lips pressed together as he tried to think of how he could get them all out in one piece.  
      
    Following along after the guard and sticking close to his brother, HyungJoon looked around them with bright eyes, taking in the sight of the city.  It had been too long since he'd last walked outside the facility, and he knew the feeling would be even greater for JungMin.  YoungSaeng seemed to be having trouble keeping an eye out for danger as his gaze was continuously drawn skyward. 

Everything looked the same, yet different. JungMin was looking everywhere at once. Some stores he recognized the names of, others were unfamiliar. The fashion in the windows looked different than what he remembered, but his conception of what clothes looked like had been washed out by seeing the same thing every day. He'd lost count of the years he'd been locked up in that place, just getting through every day as if it was the first. He wasn't paying as much attention as he should and ran straight into YoungSaeng.

Struggling to keep up, KyuJong stuck close to HyunJoong, trusting him to know where to go. The city was unfamiliar, but he guessed they were still in the same country based on the signs and language. His eyes wandered though, not around the city, but to their rag-tag little group. A couple he vaguely recognized. With a grimace he kept his eyes averted, sure that they recognized him too. He didn't even have to wonder what they probably thought of him.

Not paying much attention to what was going on either, YoungSaeng tripped and fell when he was roughly jostled, hitting the ground hard.  Even that was done in complete silence, lips parting as though he had screamed but nothing coming out other than a sharp exhale of air.  
      
    Pushing himself onto his hands and knees and feeling the burn across his palms and arms, he shot a dark glare at JungMin before getting back to his feet unsteadily, arms out for balance as a wince twisted his lips.  
      
    HyungJoon, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eyes, looked at the two slightly behind them.  When he noticed the scrapes along YoungSaeng's arms and the dots of red on his palms, his eyes widened.  "You both all right?" 

With a yelp, JungMin tried to avoid stepping on YoungSaeng and ended up dancing around and flailing before he hit the ground as well. Catching the glare directed his way by YoungSaeng he shrank back and tried to stand on his own. "Sorry." He mumbled, walking as far away as he could from YoungSaeng.

Hearing the scuffle, KyuJong turned and slowed to a stop. The red head had moved off after muttering, and the quiet one was obviously scraped up and angry. 

Worried, KiBum moved from HyungJoon's side to YoungSaeng's and put his arm on his shoulder. "You okay? Need to take a rest?"

Looking up from where he'd been glaring at the ground, YoungSaeng shook his head at KiBum, sighing soundlessly before offering a small smile. He motioned to continue, taking a few steps forward and wincing a little when the leg he'd landed on shook.  Clenching his jaw, he kept going with a slight limp in his step.  
      
    Blinking as the silent man walked past him, HyungJoon looked at KiBum before turning his attention to JungMin, who had also fallen.  He walked to where his former roommate was.  "Are you all right?" he questioned, watching his expression.  "That was quite the spill." 

Touching HyunJoong on the arm, KyuJong tried to bring his attention around. "How much farther? I think the one is hurt pretty bad."

"Hey," KiBum walked in step with YoungSaeng, making sure he didn't take a tumble again, "you can lean on me if you need to, it's probably not a good idea to walk on that."

JungMin just couldn't win with that guy, everything he did ended up making the guy hate him even more. He walked on, holding his elbow where it had smashed into the ground. "I'm fine." He grumbled to HyungJoon, glancing over his head to where YoungSaeng was limping.

"Sure you are," HyungJoon rolled his eyes.  "What's up?"  He glanced back at his brother and YoungSaeng before returning his attention to JungMin.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked hesitant, trying to walk more on his own, but when he nearly tipped over again he finally relented and shifted closer to his former roommate to lean on him a little, mouthing 'thank you'.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at them, giving an inward sigh.  "If we keep up a decent pace, we should be there in fifteen minutes.  There will be plenty of time for him to rest once we're there, the trains don't run very often this time of night so we might have to wait.

"Nothing." JungMin turned back and kept his eyes straight forward, glaring at some point in the distance. He wasn't going to try anymore if YoungSaeng already made up his mind about him, not that things had gone very well, but he had tried.

"Okay, good," KyuJong rubbed at his head. The headache was still giving him twinges, especially if he looked at a particularly bright light. His other hand reached out to take HyunJoong's. "Have I said thank you yet?"

Knowing it took a bit more to bring YoungSaeng around, KiBum rambled as they walked. "You know, I bet if you gave that guy a chance you'd find out he's not as bad as he seems. Sure he's clumsy, but you can't hold it against him. He's in the same boat we are."

Watching KiBum out of the corner of his eyes, YoungSaeng shrugged slightly, returning his gaze in front of him.  His shoulders slumped a little, and he just looked tired.  After a moment, he touched one hand to his throat, then two fingers to his wrist where most people would wear a watch, looking over at KiBum.  
      
    Feeling KyuJong's hand in his own, HyunJoong smiled and ran his thumb lightly over the back of the man's hand even as his chest constricted painfully.  "You have.  I'm sorry it took so long to get you out of there," he said quietly.  
      
    "Sure sure," HyungJoon sighed, giving up.  JungMin would talk when he wanted to.  He continued walking alongside the redhead, seeing his brother was taking care of YoungSaeng. 

"You don't have to apologize for that HyunJoong, that was entirely out of your control," KyuJong leaned in to his shoulder. "But thank you."

Nodding, KiBum understood and gave him a tight smile. "Yeah, we will all need some time I guess. But hey, we're out, that helps right?"

Glowering, JungMin could hear KiBum holding a conversation with YoungSaeng. Not that he cared, YoungSaeng obviously felt more comfortable with everyone but him. Glower deepened into a scowl and he picked up his pace.

Nodding with a small smile, YoungSaeng's gaze was drawn to JungMin as the redhead started walking faster.  Sighing again, he looked at KiBum and made a motion with one hand that clearly said _he talks way too much_.  
      
    Continuing to smile, HyunJoong let KyuJong be as close as he wanted.  Did the younger man have any idea how acting like this made him feel?  How badly he wanted to ask if there was no way they could have another chance?  But he didn't want to ruin the moment and the chance to be close to KyuJong again after years of just watching him from across the room as he worked on patients.  
      
    So all he did was draw his arm around the other man's shoulder, and pretend that his smile wasn't the least bit forced. 

Laughing, Kibum had to agree. "I can't blame the guy. If I was cooped up with my brother for that long I'd want to talk to the first person I could as well. You want me to say something to him? Tell him to back off? I can you know."

If he could, KyuJong would have fallen asleep as they walked, completely at ease and comforted by HyunJoong's touch and closeness.

Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng looked straight ahead and shook his head.  He started to motion again, then paused, obviously at a loss for how to communicate what he was thinking.  
      
    Finally all he could do was make the symbol that meant JungMin was a complete chatterbox before placing a hand to his own throat, mouth forming words without sound, giving KiBum a look of frustration. 

"You want to be able to talk too?" After so long KiBum had been able to figure out what YoungSaeng was trying to say most of time, if not he could piece it together and ask questions. He knew YoungSaeng was frustrated about his voice, but refused to respond to his questions about it. All he could get out of him was that he hadn't been born that way, that he could talk at one point in time. KiBum figured it had been after he'd been in the facility, otherwise he'd have learned some kind of sign language.

YoungSaeng nodded, before biting his lower lip, making the 'talking' sign again and drawing a question mark in the air.  Communication between them, whenever YoungSaeng had a particularly complex thought he wanted to get across, was more often than not a game of twenty questions.  
      
    Blowing his hair out of his eyes in frustration, YoungSaeng motioned between them and gave a thumbs up, but then motioned at JungMin and drew a question mark again. 

The motions were a little confusing, but KiBum thought he figured out. "You and I can communicate, but when it comes to him, you don't know how. Well, I don't think avoiding him will help. At least he was trying." KiBum frowned, unsure of how to help the situation, especially since they were technically on the run from people who were trying to capture or kill them; whichever was easier. "Who knows, maybe he's smarter than he looks and it won't be so hard."

Looking pleased when KiBum figured out what he was trying to say, the older man's expression fell slightly after that.  He made some sort of vague motion around him that could have been something about personal space, or a lack thereof, before giving up and just trying to keep a steady pace with the others.  
      
    Perking up slightly when they neared the train station, HyunJoong looked back at the others before leading the group towards the main doors and inside.  There were very few people around.  Chewing his lower lip, HyunJoong walked to where the train schedules were posted, pressing his lips together.  Where could they go? 

The group huddled together and tried to look less than obvious, KyuJong clung to HyunJoong as he looked around. They were all very exposed here, but there was nothing for it. They had to get out, and the train was the easiest way. 

Nodding, KiBum gave YoungSaeng a friendly squeeze of his shoulder. "You can let him in whenever you're ready, no pressure." They fell silent when entering the station and KiBum shifted them both over closer to his brother.

Smiled in thanks, YoungSaeng drew in a deep breath and turned his attention back to the two leading their group.  
      
    HyunJoong ran his hand along KyuJong's arm reassuringly, thinking as he looked at the schedule.  "There aren't many trains right now...but...there's one to Seoul in an hour."  He looked at them.  "If we head there, we can go practically anywhere after.  It'll be easier to hide."  
      
    HyungJoon blinked, looking at JungMin and KiBum before peering at the schedule.  "That sounds...promising? I guess?" 

JungMin shrugged his shoulders and nodded. it was away from here, that's all he cared about. Occasional glances thrown towards KiBum and YoungSaeng. He wished he knew what they had been talking about.

Taking in everyone's expression and nods of approval KyuJong turned to HyunJoong. "I think we're all in agreement, we'll follow you."  
HyunJoong smiled, running one hand through his head in thought before he glanced at the ticket booth.  "Wait here, and I'll get everyone's tickets," he said with a sigh.  There would be a security camera at the ticket booth, and he wanted to avoid close-up shots of the patient's faces as much as possible.  Squeezing KyuJong's hand lightly, he let go before walking over to the booth.  
      
    HyungJoon watched the guard leave, lips pursed as he looked up at the schedule.  He was practically falling asleep on his feet, but there was just too much going on to fall asleep now...and too many questions left unanswered.  
      
    Shifting from foot to foot, he glanced at the others before shuffling a little closer to KyuJong.  "Thank you for getting us out," he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from floating across the station.  "But...why did you help us?" he couldn't help but ask, that question and others eating at him. 

 

Hearing the other's voice KyuJong turned to face him, not quite sure what to tell him.  He noticed some benches nearby and motioned towards them.  "Let's sit down and I'll tell you what happened." Guiding them all over, but still keeping a watchful eye he settled down on one of the benches. It was a few moments before he began, looking them all in the eye, very hesitant, he didn't understand it all himself.

KiBum helped YoungSaeng over and eased him down on the bench, taking a seat between him and HyungJoon. Listening intently to what the scientist had to say.

Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon waited for KyuJong to speak, an anxious fluttering in his stomach now that they were finally going to get an explanation.  
      
    Shifting slightly on the bench to make himself more comfortable, YoungSaeng extended his injured leg to keep pressure off of it.  His eyes flickered between the members of their small group, finally settling on KyuJong as the scientist began to talk. 

KyuJong waited until they were all seated, noting JungMin found a seat on a bench opposite from them. "I would like to first say something," he started quietly, looking down at his hands that were shaking. "I know it may not mean much, but I want to formally apologize for any of my actions that may have caused you pain. I don't know if I can ever atone for what happened inside, but when you hear out my story, maybe you'll be able to understand." His eyes moved up and looked each of them, hoping they accepted in some small way.

There was no response from YoungSaeng (though that could have been more due to the fact he had no voice rather than not being willing to understand).  HyungJoon glanced at KiBum and JungMin, before giving a small smile.  "I don't think anyone here isn't willing to hear you out after you got us out of that place," he offered.  He himself was more curious than anything, taking in account the fact that KyuJong wasn't acting like a zombie anymore to mean something. 

Letting out a heavy sigh in relief, KyuJong nodded and began to unfold his story. "I wasn't always a scientist at that place. In fact, I was like you all, a patient." He let that sink in for a second, biting his lip at how to explain why that transition happened as best he could with his limited knowledge, and memory. "I know some of you have noticed that it was simple drug testing, or biological warfare, or anything like that. They... change you in there. It's designed and controlled for each person." 

He shook his head, he was getting off track and it wouldn't make any sense right now. "The testing lasts for however long it needs to until they get the results they want, and then it goes into the final phase. The final phase... I don't know how to describe what it is they do." A grimace and he looked away again before looking at HyungJoon. "They dissect you, to figure out why it is the drugs work the way they do and how to replicate that result. They cut you apart and then try to piece you back together. Only one in four patients makes it to the final phase, and so far only one patient has survived that process. Me."

HyungJoon just stared at the scientist, without a simple clue what to make of any of that.  He and JungMin had discussed the possibility of being changed, especially after the zombie incident, but he hadn't been willing to take it seriously.  And here was one of the scientists who had been injecting them with all sorts of nameless things, telling them that's exactly what they had been doing.  Changing them.  
      
    And that he'd been one of them.  
      
    Blinking, he swallowed thickly and tried to process all that.  "That's...that's just..."  His eyes went down to his lap, and he caught sight of the marks the scientists had sketched in his skin, lines running along the inside of his arms.  Was that what they had been about to do to him?  Take him apart like students dissect frogs in science classes?  
      
    Skin ashen, he looked up and tried to focus on something else.  His mind grasped on one thought that seemed a promising enough distraction.  "But...if they did that to you...why would you do that to us?" he asked slowly. 

"I was a success," KyuJong laughed dryly, shaking his head looking up. He could feel tears beginning to form as he thought about those last few days before he'd woken up into a living nightmare. "They couldn't just let me go, or kill me, I was too valuable. They also couldn't just let me sit around and do nothing, knowing what I could do, and how I could make their entire project blow up around them. So they did one last experiment. Something they hadn't tried before. They made me into their puppet, took my self control and will away. I was the first of the scientist's as you know them now."

He frowned, "I had no choice to do what I did. I was for lack of a better word, asleep. It wasn't until two days ago that I woke up."

Biting on his lower lip as he listened, HyungJoon recalled everything he had known about the scientists prior to this.  How they never responded to his continued attempts at conversation throughout testing, and how it didn't look like they were ignoring him, but more that they couldn't even hear him.  
      
    He remembered the conversation with JungMin again.  
      
     _Have you ever seen one of them smile? Say anything but three sentences? They_ can't smile _._  
      
    "Zombies," he murmured, looking up at JungMin.  
      
    That brought another question to the front of his mind, _how_ KyuJong had woken up, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  HyungJoon shuffled anxiously in his seat, before movement in the corner of his eyes made him realize YoungSaeng was trying to say something.  
      
    Making a few frustrated motions in the air, YoungSaeng tapped KiBum's arm to get his attention as the younger man understood him best.  Once he had their attention, the annoyed look became thoughtful.  Looking right at KyuJong, he held one arm up and made a motion like an injection, before tapping one hand against his throat, trying to speak again without results.  Then he pointed at each of the patients in turn. 

"Zombies," JungMin agreed before catching the YoungSaeng's flailing. He had no clue what the movements were supposed to mean and looked to KiBum.

"He's asking what it is that was done to us," KiBum turned to KyuJong after watching and trying to piece it together. "Like him not being able to talk."

Nodding, KyuJong spoke to YoungSaeng. "Like I said, each patient went through a different series to get different results. Their tests are designed to extend the natural human capabilities, or reform them. I only know what's been done to you, and to..." KyuJong stopped and blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to know any of your names."

"I'm HyungJoon," HyungJoon offered helpfully.  He pointed at his brother.  "This is KiBum, my little brother.  He's JungMin," he continued, pointing at the redhead.  "And this is...YoungSaeng sshi, right?"  YoungSaeng nodded, his eyes still on KyuJong.  
      
    "And...I don't think we know your name either," he continued sheepishly.  "Or your friend's name for that matter."  He glanced back at the ticket booth, where the guard was talking to the man behind the counter. 

Memorizing faces with names, KyuJong smiled and nodded politely to each. "I'm KyuJong, and that is HyunJoong." His eyes followed HyungJoon's line of sight and watched HyunJoong for a moment before turning back. "Like I was saying, I only know what was done to YoungSaeng, and to HyungJoon. They were both my patients. I don't know specifics, but it's obvious in YoungSaeng's case that it has to do with his voice." KyuJong's gaze shifted from the quiet one to HyungJoon. "You on the other hand, may have guessed already what it is."

HyungJoon swallowed and nodded, directing his attention back to the ground.  He had pieced things together enough that he had a good idea of what had been done to him, shoulders stiff as he played with the edge of his shirt.  YoungSaeng looked away from KyuJong, one hand resting against his throat and his eyes dimmed.  
      
    "So, I guess...we'll just have to wait and see what happens now?" HyungJoon asked quietly.  "To see what they did to KiBummie and JungMin..."  
      
    YoungSaeng lowered his hand from his throat and leaned down to tap KiBum's ankles lightly. 

Flinching slightly, KiBum looked down at where YoungSaeng was touching his leg. "They did something to my legs? How do you figure?" He looked around, then at HyungJoon. "Cause of the ankle bracelet thing? What, am I the Flash now? Can I run really fast?" He snorted, half not wanting to believe, and half curious as hell.

Seeing the look in YoungSaeng's eyes, KyuJong slid off the bench and moved to squat down in front of him. "I know that you not being able to talk is frustrating, but it's not permanent."

YoungSaeng's attention went straight to KyuJong at that, expression confused but hopeful.  He tapped his throat again, waiting for an explanation.  
      
    HyungJoon looked from YoungSaeng and KyuJong to his brother, shrugging helplessly.  "Your guess is as good as mine.  But if none of us were shackled like that...maybe.  Maybe it meant something.  Now probably isn't the best time to test it out though."  He looked to JungMin.  "Any ideas of what they might have done to you?" 

Giving a reassuring smile, KyuJong motioned towards JungMin and KiBum. "The three of you would have been given suppression therapy. They learned from their mistakes with me not to let the patients have access to their abilities if it proved to be a risk. HyungJoon is different because they had no way of limiting his new abilities other than blinding him. Which they did, often. Now that we're out of the facility, and no longer having the suppression drugs injected every twelve hours, not only will your abilities start to manifest, but you'll get your voice back."

Listening to the explanation, JungMin shrugged at HyungJoon. He honestly couldn't think of anything they had done to give him any indication like they had done to the others. "Is it.." JungMin spoke up when KyuJong was finished. "Is it possible that they didn't do anything to me at all? That none of it took? I mean, I was in there for ages, a lot longer than HyungJoon and he was to go through the final phase first? I guess I just don't understand."

Perking up slightly at the news he would get his voice back, YoungSaeng listened to JungMin talk.  Frowning, he glanced at KyuJong before snapping his fingers to get their attention and drawing a line across his throat in a universal gesture.  
      
    Obviously, he thought that if the drugs hadn't done anything to JungMin, they would have killed him.  
      
    "That didn't look like a good sign," HyunJoong commented absently, reappearing beside them with slips of paper in his hands.  "Here, don't lose them."  He passed everyone one ticket each. 

"He's right," KyuJong laughed, "if they couldn't have got anything to work, they would have got rid of you." He looked up as HyunJoong returned, then turned back to give YoungSaeng a pat on his knee before standing up and taking his ticket.

KiBum nudged at YoungSaeng and pointed at his arms. "Hey, we should get those cuts cleaned up before they get infected." He made to stand and pointed over his shoulder to the wash room. "We're going to go get cleaned up, we should be back in a second."

Flinching slightly when KyuJong patted his knee, YoungSaeng glanced up at KiBum before looking down at his arms with a frown.  Seeing that the younger man was right, he carefully got back to his feet, hissing a little at the pain in his ankle.  He could easily tell it was twisted now.  Gingerly balancing on his good leg, he started towards the washroom.  
      
    HyunJoong sat down on the bench in front of KyuJong.  "Nothing for us to do now but wait," he mused.  "Though when they get back, we should move into a more...secure area."

Rolling his eyes at the stubborn one, KiBum took one of YoungSaeng's arms and wrapped it over his shoulder. "It's okay to ask for help you know," he whispered quietly.

"Secure area? Where would we go?" KyuJong looked around the nearly empty station. They were exposed, but they couldn't wander too far away.

Watching as YoungSaeng and KiBum walked away, JungMin sighed, turning his attention to his scraped up elbow and frowned. He would need to take care of that as well. Debating back and forth for several minutes he let out a sigh of exasperation and stood, heading towards the way the other two had gone. 

HyunJoong shrugged.  "I don't know the city well enough to know where might be safe, but at the very least we should move out of the middle of the station," he pointed out.  "There should be seating areas elsewhere other than the main hall."  
      
    "I can go check," HyungJoon offered.  He felt a little awkward sitting there.  
      
    Shaking his head, YoungSaeng gave in and let KiBum help him after a moment, even though he didn't seem particularly happy about it.  It was debatable if he would have let anyone other than KiBum help him anyways.  Once they got into the washroom, he stopped at a clean sink, turning on the water and wincing when he ran his arms under the faucet. 

KiBum grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and leaned nearby until YoungSaeng was done. "So do you believe what KyuJong said? About your voice coming back?" He didn't know what to make of it all himself.

When HyungJoon had got up and walked away, KyuJong let out a long sigh and slumped into the bench. "I don't know if they hate me or not now, but at least I got the truth out there."

HyunJoong shifted closer to KyuJong, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Few people would be able to hate you after hearing the truth," he said quietly.  "They'll come around.  It's impossible to ask for forgiveness right away."  He was just glad to be out, finally.  
      
    YoungSaeng glanced up at KiBum before returning his attention to his arms, carefully brushing out any pieces of dirt or rocks that had become stuck in his skin.  He could only shrug, eyes troubled.  Lifting one hand so KiBum could see how he had his fingers crossed in luck, he finished getting the grime and dots of blood off his arms and palm before turning off the faucets. 

"Right, I've got my fingers crossed for you too, for all of us really. We need all the luck we can get," KiBum passed the paper towels to YoungSaeng to dry off his hands, looking up as the bathroom door opened and JungMin came in. The redhead looked at the both of them then moved on to the other sink to wash off his elbow. KiBum glanced between the two of them and nudged at YoungSaeng.

"We'll have some time on the train I guess, maybe I can talk to them on a one on one basis. After we get some rest of course." KyuJong closed his eyes, the headache luckily had drifted away, but now he was feeling the exhaustion settling in; he could only imagine what the others were going through.

"Rest comes first," HyunJoong agreed, watching KyuJong.  Once the other man's eyes had closed, his expression had become a little wistful.  "Do you want to take a nap?  It might help."  He reached out and brushed locks of hair out of KyuJong's face.  
      
    About to come up with a reply to KiBum's words, YoungSaeng stopped mid-motion when JungMin came in and continued drying his hands instead.  At the light nudge, he blinked at KiBum owlishly, and the _you want me to do what?_ expression couldn't have been more obvious if he had been able to talk.  
      
    Biting his lower lip as he finished drying his hands and hobbled over to the trash to dump out the used paper towels, YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin out of the corner of his eyes, then at KiBum.  A bit of internal debating later, he went to where the paper towels were and gathered a few sheets, limping to where JungMin was washing his elbow and holding them out silently. 

Smirking, KiBum just watched from the corner of his eye as he turned to make it seem like he needed to wash his hands. It was a start.

Turning, JungMin nearly jumped at YoungSaeng standing so close. Holding his wet hands out to the side he stared at him, blinking, before it registered that the paper towels were for him. Hesitantly he reached forward and took them. "Thanks. Um... I'm really sorry about before. Are you okay?" He wiped at his hands until they were dry, but continued to stand there, wiping at them.

Watching JungMin dry his hands, YoungSaeng nodded, shuffling slightly in place.  What was he supposed to say?  He hadn't been great at conversations even when he _could_ talk...  
      
    Resisting the urge to look at KiBum for help, the silent man motioned at the space between them, his personal space, held both hands palm out to keep JungMin from moving closer, and then, in an effort to communicate that he wasn't angry, quirked his lips upwards a little sheepishly.

KiBum resisted the urge to help, YoungSaeng would need to be able to communicate with everyone until his voice came back. He waited, while looking at himself in the mirror, shocked by his appearance. They all looked like hell.

"You.. want me to stay out of your way?" JungMin was hopeless at charades, but he didn't want to offend YoungSaeng and make a complete ass of himself. He saw the little smile though, and was relieved. If he could smile at him, then maybe he didn't hate him after all.

Shaking his head, KyuJong murmured and opened his eyes. "I can sleep on the train, it wouldn't do any of us good if the facility security came while one of us was asleep. The train shouldn't be that much longer, right?"

"We should start boarding in about half an hour," HyunJoong replied, looking up at the ceiling.  He wrestled with himself internally for a long moment, pressing his lips firmly together as he stared at nothing in particular.  
      
    Finally, he just had to ask.  "Do you think...there might be any chance for us again?"  The former guard's voice was quiet and laced with uncertainty.  
      
    Frowning slightly, YoungSaeng made a so-so motion with his hand and tried again, motioning at the space and moving his hands around himself in a circle, making a bubble shape before blowing his hair out of his face in frustration. 

"Oh, personal space. You want me to keep out of your personal space? I can do that, I'm sorry if I came on a little strong," JungMin smirked and scratched at the back of his head. "I just.. you looked kind of lost. I'm sorry. But I'll respect your boundary from now on." He gave a smile and tossed the sodden paper towel. With a nod to them both he left the room.

KiBum watched him go and smiled at YoungSaeng. "Well that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong took HyunJoong's hand into both of his and held it tight. "There's a lot of things up in the air right now HyunJoong. I will always care for you, but I need some time. I've only just come back to myself. Right now? I just need your comfort more than anything."

    Feeling his heart clench painfully in his chest, HyunJoong nodded silently, trying to ignore how much that hurt.  KyuJong was right.  There was just too much going on.  
      
    "I'll always be right here," he said quietly, offering a smile.  "You don't have to worry about that." He drew KyuJong into a hug.  
      
    YoungSaeng watched JungMin go.  Once he was out, the voiceless man whirled on his former roommate, poking him in the chest with narrowed eyes and something that could have been a pout before turning around and limping out of the room, pointedly giving him the cold shoulder. 

"What?!" KiBum almost broke down laughing at YoungSaeng's expression. Following him out, he ducked under and wrapped Youngsaeng's arm around his shoulder. "You're so stubborn." He muttered.

As JungMin reached the benches again where HyunJoong and KyuJong were he looked around. "Hey, where'd HyungJoon go?"

HyunJoong reluctantly let go of KyuJong, sitting straight.  "He's looking for a more secluded spot for us to wait in," he replied.  "Rather than right in the entranceway like this."  
      
    YoungSaeng mock-glared at KiBum, poking the man in the side as they made their way back towards the group. 

Scoffing, KiBum poked him back, but smiled. YoungSaeng wouldn't be that angry with him unless being around JungMin touched a nerve; a good nerve at that. He helped him retake his seat and frowned at HyunJoong. "Well I hope he didn't get lost, he has a terrible sense of direction."

"The building isn't _that_ big," HyunJoong frowned.  It took quite a bit to become that badly lost, and he doubted HyungJoon was stupid enough to go outside.  
      
    YoungSaeng, suddenly looking a little alarmed, made his hands into the shape of a gun, motioning at the lower half of the guards outfit HyunJoong still wore. 

JungMin watched YoungSaeng then turned to HyunJoong. "What if the facility security is here, what if they got him."

About to explain, KiBum opened then closed this mouth and stared at JungMin in surprise.

The voiceless man blinked at JungMin as well, before looking at HyunJoong and KyuJong for their response.  
      
    HyunJoong was frowning.  "They wouldn't have left without us as well..." he glanced around them, still seeing no one besides their group.  "Maybe we should look for him.  From now on, no one should go anywhere alone."  
      
    Trying to stand, YoungSaeng wobbled and sat back down heavily when he put too much pressure on his foot. 

Slowly standing, KyuJong took HyunJoong's arm. "Where should we start?"

JungMin had watched YoungSaeng try to stand, almost reaching out to help steady him but remembered about the personal space. KiBum had already started off and was ahead of the of the group a ways, and YoungSaeng wouldn't be able to keep up. With a sigh, he offered his hand. "Need help?"

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin, lips pursed together before he looked at where the others had gone.  It was an obvious blow to his ego to accept help when he already had to rely on others to translate his thoughts for him, the young man unhappy about being unable to even stand on his own.  
      
    But after a moment, logic won out over pride and he reached out, taking the offered hand and trying to stand again, jaw clenched as pain shot up his leg.  
      
    HyunJoong messed up his hair with his free hand, lost in thought.  "He went this way earlier," he said, pointing down a hallway.  "Let's check there." 

"I could just carry you," JungMin grimaced. Their height difference made it slow going but they managed to catch up with KyuJong and HyunJoong. "That was a joke, by the way." He added before YoungSaeng tried to kill him.

"Don't go too far from us, KiBum," KyuJong was looking around as well, but could see no sign of HyungJoon. He began to panic, what if he really had been caught?

    YoungSaeng shot JungMin a sidelong glare at that, his expression saying clearly what he thought about being carried anywhere.  
      
    HyunJoong squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly, looking as well for the missing member of their rag-tag group.  He couldn't see anyone around, neither HyungJoon nor facility staff.  Where could he be?  
      
    They were approaching a corner when suddenly someone jumped out into their path, making the former guard jump and reach for the weapon hidden at his waist before he saw it was HyungJoon.  
      
    "What—" he started a little angrily, before he noticed the flustered panic in the younger man's eyes.  
      
    "I swear I didn't mean to," HyungJoon babbled, looking like YoungSaeng with the flailing motions.  "He was asking me a question and I was trying to tell him I have no idea where the bathrooms are either and then suddenly he wasn't talking anymore and he nearly ran into a wall and—"  
      
    HyunJoong held up one hand to shut him up before looking around the corner where HyungJoon was pointing frantically.  A young man a few years older than them stood there, staring blankly ahead and seeming to not even notice they were there. 

JungMin ignored the glare, he said it was a joke, what more did he want. When HyungJoon jumped out at them his hold on YoungSaeng tightened and he was half a step away from picking the quiet one up anyway and running. Relaxing as it was just HyungJoon, he listened to what was going on. "How did you wake me up?"

About to say something before JungMin interrupted, KyuJong glanced sharply at the redhead then back to HyungJoon. "You did this before?"

Still panicking, HyungJoon gulped at KyuJong's expression.  "Er, yeah.  I think.  It was by accident too!  And I'm not sure what woke you up, only if I start clapping in the guy's face he might deck me."  He shuffled from foot to foot and waved one hand in the unresponsive man's face, without results.  "I should invest in sunglasses, maybe..." 

"Might not be a bad idea," JungMin shook his head. Relieved that nothing bad had happened to HyungJoon, he was now annoyed that this kid had got them into a situation.

"Calm down HyungJoon," KyuJong stepped forward and took HyungJoon by the shoulder, steering him around to face the guy. "Look into his eyes, and tell him to wake up."

"Are you sure that will work?" HyungJoon asked nervously, peering at the young man.  
      
    Watching them, HyunJoong turned around and saw the others watching as well.  "Maybe we should move so that it doesn't look like we just appeared out of nowhere," he mused, ushering the others back around the corner.  
      
    Drawing in a shaky breath, HyungJoon looked up and locked eyes with the man he'd 'zombified', saying in as calm a voice as he could possibly manage under the circumstances, "Wake up."  
      
    The man blinked, eyes focusing again before he jumped at seeing KyuJong where supposedly no one had been just a second ago.  "Right.  If you could just point me towards the main hall then?"  
      
    HyungJoon mutely pointed, and as soon as the man was gone nearly slumped against KyuJong in relief, one hand over his eyes. 

Wobbling slightly at HyungJoon's weight, KyuJong smiled and patted the poor guy on the back. "I think we need to help you with control. But sunglasses will be a much needed investment." When the others rejoined, he looked to HyunJoong. "Are there any shops in this place? I didn't see any down this way."

"Probably further up," HyunJoong replied.  "We still have some time before boarding, so it wouldn't hurt to check.  But let's stick in groups from now on."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded sheepishly, rubbing at his eyes as they stung slightly, straightening again.  "I forgot that not everyone avoids looking at me," he mumbled.  He had become used to the scientists and guards avoiding eye contact that he'd thought nothing of it until he'd accidentally turned the unknown man into a zombie.  
      
    He looked sideways at KyuJong after a moment, still rubbing at his eyes.  "I didn't...tell you to wake up though," he said hesitantly after a long pause. 

Thinking about that for a moment, KyuJong nodded. "That's true, but you weren't the one who put me in that state. What was it you said to me?" He knew, but he wanted to show HyungJoon what this ability could mean and what it could do, so he had to guide him along.

Watching from the side, JungMin let his thoughts aloud. "Makes me wonder what the rest of us will be capable of then."

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin, pausing for a moment before pointing at the redhead and drawing a question mark.  
      
    "I...asked why, though I never really got to finish my sentence," HyungJoon replied slowly.  "I don't get it at all...if someone else did that to you, nothing I did should have made a difference, right?" 

"You asked me an open ended question," KyuJong nodded. By all rights he shouldn't have been able to, but because it had been such a simple question, one that KyuJong wouldn't have a prepared response for, it made it that much easier.

"Me?" JungMin pointed at himself. "I don't know honestly, it could be anything at this point right? I'm trying not to think about it honestly." He grinned down at YoungSaeng. "You know how disappointed I'll be when I find out I can't fly?"

Blinking at that, YoungSaeng released a soundless laugh, lips curled upwards.  Shaking his head in amusement, he shaped his hands into wings and motioned at JungMin's back.  
      
    "It...it was that simple?" HyungJoon blinked.  "So that was why you must have been told not to look at my eyes...it would undo everything."  He paused, before admitting sheepishly, "After I accidentally put JungMin under and the people for the final stage took me away, I tried to get the scientist with them to look at me.  That's when one of the guards pinned me down and tied the bandages around my eyes." 

Grinning back, JungMin rolled his eyes. "I don't think wings would go with my complexion." Seeing YoungSaeng smile was a relief, more so than just a different expression than a glare thrown his way. 

"Sometimes the simplest solutions are the only solutions," KyuJong smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze before turning to HyunJoong. "I saw a closed off waiting room on the way here, we should let the others rest while we get him some sunglasses."

Rolling his eyes, YoungSaeng waved at him with one hand in a way that could have been 'sure sure, whatever you say,' his amused expression speaking for him.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at them.  "Sounds like a plan.  Maybe we should pick up snacks while we're out."  It would have been a long time since the patients would have eaten anything, the food rations at the facility small anyways. 

KyuJong nodded and looked down the corridor. "There may be a vending machine around here somewhere, we could use drinks too." He turned to YoungSaeng and JungMin, KiBum was hovering somewhere nearby. "Back down to the right is a taped off seating area, we'll meet you guys there okay?"

His attention shifted from YoungSaeng to KyuJong and he nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there. Come on." JungMin turned and led YoungSaeng back down towards where KyuJong instructed, KiBum following a pace behind.

HyungJoon watched them go, eyes lingering on his brother.  He'd have to make up the scare to him later, he thought with an inner wince.  
      
    Looking up, he saw HyunJoong had already started walking, looking around with a light frown.  He hurried to catch up, trying to avoid looking up at them in a bid to avoid accidentally zombifying anyone. 

When he caught up, KyuJong glanced over at HyungJoon. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask? Or talk about?"

JungMin found the darkened room, holding up the tape to let KiBum through and helped YoungSaeng to navigate under it. He found them a place to sit far from the doorway and eased YoungSaeng down onto a bench. "Can I take a look at your foot? You might have hurt it pretty bad." He asked, sitting down next to him.

Finding a seat a little ways from the others next to a large window, KiBum sat and stared out. The sky was cloudy, he frowned, he had hoped to be able to see the stars on his first night out.

Looking over at KyuJong, HyungJoon bit his lower lip lightly.  "Will...it always be like this?" he asked quietly after a moment.  "Will I always have to go around with sunglasses to stop myself from doing anything?  I don't _feel_ anything different whenever that happens, it just...does."  
      
    Shifting to make himself more comfortable on the bench, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin before shaking his head stubbornly.  He kept his leg extended to keep pressure off it, glad that the long pants hid his ankle.  He knew it was probably swollen badly, and really didn't want to know; he would just have to be careful with it from now on. 

"No, it gets easier, you learn to control it," KyuJong said, a far away underlying tone. "You're lucky though," he smiled, "you have me to help you."

"YoungSaeng, you're being stubborn again," KiBum called from his seat. He hadn't needed to look at the two to know YoungSaeng's answer to the question.

Glaring over at KiBum, YoungSaeng hunched his shoulders and frowned down at his ankle, clearly cursing it several times over in his mind before finally relenting and rolling the edge of his pants up.  Yup, swollen and twisted.  
      
    Smiling a little in return, HyungJoon watched him for a while.  "...How did you get through it?" he asked hesitantly.  "All the tests, the final phase, and control..." 

"It might help if we take this off," JungMin risked life and limb by taking hold of YoungSaeng's foot and slipping off the white slippers they all wore, there hadn't been time for new footwear. He looked around the room, spying something that would work he got up to retrieve it. When he came back, he had a folded up painter's towel that the work crews had left behind. He eased it under YoungSaeng's injured ankle to give it some support.

Frowning, KyuJong glanced towards HyunJoong before continuing. "Honestly, I volunteered for the testing. I was in a bad place in life, I had lost someone close to me. There was a rumor about some drug company taking volunteers, so I went and signed up. It wasn't so bad the first few months. I was well taken care of, we all were. 

"Things started to change after the first few people died and the government tried to step in. I was too far gone to know what happened after that, but we were on lock down from then on. The control... took a lot of time. It was only because of what I can do that I was able to survive the final phase. I don't think they figured that out yet." KyuJong shook his head and fell silent.

Considering that, HyungJoon was about to ask more questions when he noticed the expression on KyuJong's face and shut up.  Instead, he offered a bright smile.  "We're out now though," he said helpfully, trying to cheer him up after asking such serious questions.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at them, smiling faintly before he returned his attention to the front.  "Hey, here's a convenience store.  Maybe they'll have sunglasses."  
      
    YoungSaeng jerked back and nearly fell off the bench when JungMin touched his foot, hissing in pain when the movement jostled his ankle.  Shoulders stiff, he glared at JungMin as the younger man left and came back, mouth moving as he angrily said something that probably wouldn't have been very nice if he had actually been able to make any noise. 

Withering under the glare, JungMin tried a shaky smile. "Sorry, I should have warned you. We probably need to find something to brace it so you can put some weight on it. But.. I'll let someone else do that."

"We are out, thanks to you," KyuJong smiled and looked in HyungJoon's eyes. 

Smiling, HyungJoon looked up at KyuJong before realizing he was meeting his eyes and quickly looking away again.  "S-sorry!  I don't want to zombify you again right after you just woke up."  He floundered for a moment before pulling KyuJong along after HyunJoong.  
      
    Watching them, HyunJoong refused to admit that he felt jealous; it was stupid.  So he just turned away and walked into the store, looking around for sunglasses.  
      
    Giving a mute nod, YoungSaeng continued to fume silently, obviously having issues with needing to be looked after like this as he redirected his glare to his ankle.  
     

"You don't have to worry about that, you won't," KyuJong leaned in and whispered to HyungJoon as they entered the shop behind HyunJoong. "I'm going to look for some food and drinks," he called to HyunJoong and wandered towards the far end where a row of coolers could be seen.

"You want KiBum to do it? There were some paint stirrers we could use, and some painters tape. We'll get you fixed up, okay?" JungMin tried to be as supportive as possible, YoungSaeng was having a rough time and it was mostly his fault for running in to him.

YoungSaeng bit his lower lip and shook his head, pointing at himself before looking around for the tape and stirrers mentioned, wanting to fix his leg himself.  
      
    HyunJoong looked over his shoulder at KyuJong as the other man walked away, before returning his attention to the search.  To one side he was pleased to note a rack of sunglasses, nothing fancy but more than enough to cover HyungJoon's eyes and not bother his vision. "How about this?" he asked, looking over at the other man.  HyungJoon walked up beside him and poked through the rack, finding one he liked and trying it on.  "It works," he replied.  It would be odd wearing sunglasses at night, but better than the alternative. 

Looking around, KyuJong found a hand basket and began to load up on drinks and snacks. There wasn't much in the way of real food, but they would have to make do. He rejoined the other two and waited until HyungJoon had selected the pair he liked. "Think this will be enough?" He hefted the basket.

Scowling, JungMin got up to find the items he'd seen and came back. "You should let someone else do this, you're not going to be able to brace it properly yourself." He reluctantly handed the items over and sat back, chewing on his lip.

Taking the things from JungMin, YoungSaeng ignored his words and pulled his leg back towards him, a sharp inhale leaving him at the pain before he started working on a brace.  It was probably a good thing he had no voice, the only sign of the pain being the soft pants that escaped him as he worked, determined to fix his leg himself even if it hurt.  
      
    HyunJoong glanced over at KyuJong, taking in the snacks and drinks.  "It will have to be," he replied simply.  "There's nothing we can do for it until we get into Seoul."  He motioned at HyungJoon to give him the sunglasses so he could pay for everything. 

From his vantage point, KiBum watched YoungSaeng try to fix his leg himself. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about people being stubborn, loudly enough for YoungSaeng to hear.

JungMin caught it as well, and nearly smiled if he hadn't been watching the expressions on YoungSaeng's face. He really wanted to slap his hands away and do it himself, but YoungSaeng would not have appreciated that one bit. 

Following HyunJoong to the counter, he glanced over the magazines that were on the rack. He noted the date and sighed inwardly. Much, much too long.

Taking the basket from KyuJong, HyunJoong paid for everything and got the cashier to place everything except for the sunglasses in a bag.  He picked up the bag and passed the glasses to HyungJoon as they left.  "It's about time for boarding now, we should go get the others."  
      
    Pointedly ignoring KiBum's words, as well as JungMin's hovering, YoungSaeng worked on the improvising brace until he had something that would work, sitting up straight with a sigh and brushing hair out of his paled face.  He carefully rolled down his pant leg before reached out to grab the slipper JungMin had taken off, pulling it back on with a wince. 

"Try and stand, see how it feels," JungMin said, standing up and staying near by just in case. KiBum had come closer by this point as well.

Leading them back to where he had seen the seating area, KyuJong looked at HyungJoon. "Those look nice on you, by the way."

HyungJoon smiled sheepishly, trying not to feel like a dork wearing sunglasses inside at night.  "Er, thanks."  Biting his lower lip, HyunJoong looked away.  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng carefully stood, applying a little pressure to his injured leg.  It looked like it was going to work, but when YoungSaeng took a careful step forward with his other foot, resting all his weight on the injured foot for a split second, his face turned ashen gray and he staggered. 

Rushing forward, JungMin caught him before he fell. "I told you.." He began to admonish but quickly bit the words off. "Hold still, and don't fight me." Obviously YoungSaeng was in a great deal of pain, too much to try guiding him back to a seat. Throwing one arm over his shoulder, JungMin reached down and hooked YoungSaeng's knees with his arm and lifted him up to carry him back to the bench.

KiBum went and found more paint stirrers and JungMin lashed a couple together before pulling apart the hasty job YoungSaeng had done. He ignored the sharp intakes of breath in pain from YoungSaeng and quickly and gently as possible set the brace.

When they entered the room, KyuJong exchanged glances with HyunJoong and rushed over. "What happened?"

Clearly about to protest the treatment, YoungSaeng could only clench his teeth and bear with the pain, a soundless cry escaping him before he pressed his lips firmly shut and ducked his head, holding on to the bench hard enough to turn his knuckles white.  
      
    HyungJoon stared at them and walked over to KiBum, nudging his brother's shoulder.  "What happened?" he asked, wincing as he watched.  After what seemed like far too long the brace was finally set, YoungSaeng panting quietly and tasting copper; he'd bitten through the inside of his cheek. 

"JungMin suggested bracing his ankle, YoungSaeng was stubborn and insisted on doing it himself. As you can see, that didn't work out so well," KiBum shook his head. "He's really stubborn."

Cutting off the last of the tape, JungMin gave YoungSaeng a smile. "This should hold, are you okay to walk? Or does it hurt too much still."

Still an unhealthy white, YoungSaeng refused to look up at JungMin as he breathed in and out unevenly.  At the question, his shoulders stiffened and he clenched his jaw before pushing himself back up onto his feet, arms out for balance.  
      
    Watching, HyunJoong smiled faintly.  "It must be killing him to need so much help," he murmured.  From the way YoungSaeng glanced at him before stubbornly limping towards the door despite the pain, he had it right. 

Rolling his eyes and stomping after him, JungMin went to make sure he didn't injure himself more.

Suppressing a laugh, KiBum hooked his arm with his brother's and shook his head at the two. "I think they've met a match in each other." Glancing up at HyunJung, he tapped on the glasses. "Nice shades."

"We should go, right?" KyuJong looked to HyunJoong, taking small steps towards the door, he didn't want them all to get separated again.

"Yeah," HyunJoong nodded, watched the others slowly file out of the room.  "Everyone still has their tickets, right?"  He walked along beside them, getting out his own ticket to find the gate number before leading them in the right direction.  
      
    HyungJoon made a face at his brother.  "You know how weird everything looks through these things inside?  I can't wait until that 'control' factor decides to kick in..." 

JungMin caught up to YoungSaeng and walked next to him, keeping an eye on him in case he was struggling. 

Following HyunJoong closely, he checked to make sure his ticket was still in his pocket, overhearing HyungJoon and grinning to himself.

"I'm sure a measure of self control is involved, of which you have none," KiBum snorted.

"I feel the support," HyungJoon rolled his eyes, messing up KiBum's hair.  "I'm your big brother, have some respect."  
      
    YoungSaeng seemed determined not to look at JungMin, focusing all his attention on walking properly with the brace.  It gave him a noticeable limp, but once his ankle stopped feeling like it was on fire it was more tolerable.  At the very least, he wasn't tipping over every few seconds. 

"Is that working better for you?" JungMin asked casually, keeping an eye out for the right gate, as well as watching to make sure they didn't get too far from the others.

"Is this it?" KyuJong pointed towards a far gate, checking his ticket again. "I think this is it."

HyunJoong looked up at the gate number.  "Yeah, that's it."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded stiffly, slowing as they approached the gate.  He pulled his ticket out of his pocket and folded it around his fingers, looking back at the others before eyeing the stairs to go down to where the train would be waiting.  After a moment he bit his lower lip and carefully started to make his way down, holding on to the railing. 

Scowling at YoungSaeng's back, JungMin hovered near him, ready to catch him if he fell. Boy this guy was stubborn.

The others made their way down the stairs, KiBum watching JungMin and YoungSaeng with a smirk. When KyuJong reached the bottom, he waited for the others, made sure they had their tickets and everyone was together.

Once they were all down, HyunJoong led them down the corridor to the man waiting at the train to show them in.  There were a few others heading into the train, but not many.  
      
    Their tickets were checked, and they were shown in through one of the entrances.  The only other occupant of this section of the train was a young businessman farther down.

 

Dropping heavily into a seat next to a window, KyuJong fell asleep almost instantly, leaning his head against the window.

Dragging HyungJoon, KiBum found them a seat nearby and made him sit next to him, half wanting to talk, half wanting to just fall asleep next to him.

With a sigh, JungMin found a seat and curled up, watching YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye.

YoungSaeng sat in a seat relatively apart from the others, leaning against the window with his injured leg stretched out and watching the station outside the window.  
      
    HyunJoong sat down across from KyuJong, just watching the sleeping man as he made himself comfortable before his eyes closed as well.  
      
    HyungJoon let KiBum drag him, sitting down in the seat with a sigh.  "I still can't believe this is really happening," he mused tiredly. 

Seeing YoungSaeng settle in a seat a ways away, JungMin frowned and curled up more, drifting to sleep as well.

"Neither can I," KiBum leaned against him, closing his eyes and passing out.

Looking back at them all after a few minutes, YoungSaeng smiled faintly to see they were all out for the count.  Shifting until he was more comfortable, he placed one hand against his throat, trying to hum quietly.  There was no vibration in his throat to indicate any sound.  
      
    Dropping his hand with an inaudible sigh, YoungSaeng rested his head against the window and closed his eyes, drifting off as the train started to move.  
      
    HyunJoong wasn't sure when he woke up.  As his eyes slowly opened, he noted the train was still moving, so it couldn't have been that long.  Running one hand over his face with a sigh, he sat up straight and glanced towards KyuJong before looking at the others. 

The shifting near him brought KyuJong around. For a brief moment he wasn't comprehending what he was seeing as his head was against the window and the landscape was rushing by. He gasped and jerked back away from the window, clutching at his heart and taking a deep breath. Tearing his wide eyes away he looked at HyunJoong and relaxed. "What a way to wake up," he groaned and slumped in his seat.

Jumping as well and blinking at the other man, HyunJoong offered a smile.  "Are you all right?" he chuckled, watching him.  Glancing around, he noted everyone else was still sleeping.  Or at least he thought they were; he couldn't see YoungSaeng other than a tuff of hair over the seat a few rows in front. 

Still catching his breath, KyuJong nodded. "That was just.. scary." He laughed, leaning forward and stretching his arms out. "I wonder what time it is, I see the sun has already come up." He glanced out the window again, the sun had just barely made it over the horizon and most of the world was still in a gray haze.

The low tones woke JungMin, and he grumbled without bothering to open his eyes and rolled towards the window. It was an uncomfortable way to sit, so he sighed and sat up, rubbing at his face and looking around groggily.

HyunJoong glanced at his watch.  "Around six.  We're supposed to arrive in Seoul around 7:30."  He glanced around for the businessman that didn't belong to their group, seeing the unknown man was asleep with headphones on.  He noticed JungMin waking up and offered a smile before looking back at KyuJong.  "So what do you think of your first morning out of the facility in years?" he murmured, motioning outside. 

"I'll think more of it when I've had something to eat, where'd we put that bag?" KyuJong smiled, looking for the bag of snacks they had bought before they left.

At the mention of food, JungMin was out of his seat and plopping next to KyuJong. "I heard something about food, and I know you're not going to hold out on the rest of us." He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

Chuckling, HyunJoong shook his head at them both and stood up to grab the bag in one of the hanging compartments.  "This is all we have for now, so we'll have to make due until we get to Seoul," he said, passing them the bag.  
      
    The crinkling of the bag made HyungJoon stir, sleepily swatting at thin air and turning over, only to nearly topple out of his seat.

The motion stirred KiBum and he woke to find HyungJoon flailing. Grabbing on to his brother's arm he held him up and scowled at him. "What are you doing?" Looking up at the sound of wrappers being opened, he saw JungMin and KyuJong rifling through and picking out snacks to eat. "Food!" He climbed over HyungJoon and dove towards the bag.

JungMin found himself with a lap full of KiBum who was reaching towards the bag in KyuJong's lap. He scowled at the young man, clearly not amused. "You can wait your turn."

Recovering enough to notice what was going on, HyungJoon snickered at KiBum, pulling him off the redhead.  
      
    HyunJoong watched in amusement before leaning across and picking things out of the bag, tossing them at the two brothers.  "Here, stop being so noisy.  Don't forget to save some for later in case."  There was also YoungSaeng; the tuff of hair hadn't moved once through all the fuss, so he was probably still asleep. 

Settling on the floor at KyuJong's feet, KiBum stared at the packages in front of him. "It's weird, this is just junk food, but after all that mush they called food inside, it's like a feast."

KyuJong ate in silence, taking small bites and savoring the taste. He looked to HyunJoong and smiled, silently agreeing with KiBum.

"Just wait until we get some real food, I think I might die," JungMin slumped down in his seat, unlike Kyujong he was stuffing his face. "Where's YoungSaeng? He shouldn't be missing out on this."

"I think he's still sleeping," HyunJoong shrugged, glancing a few rows ahead of them before picking out something for himself.  
      
    HyungJoon watched JungMin, snickering.  "Don't inhale it too fast, you might choke."  He wasn't doing much better though, suddenly starving.  It took all the self control he had not to mimic his former roommate. 

"You're one to talk," KiBum rolled his eyes before turning to HyunJoong. "So, what's the plan? I'm sure getting to Seoul is just a first step."

Gathering up a few of the better selections, JungMin stood up and moved back to where YoungSaeng was. Placing them on the seat next to him, he gave a smile and turned to go back to join the rest.

Eyes opening at the sound of plastic crinkling beside him, YoungSaeng jumped slightly, blinking at the edge of a sleeve as JungMin disappeared from his line of sight.  It took him a moment to figure out what was going on, sitting up slowly and looking at the food.  Peeking over the top of his seat, he opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, just watching.  
      
    HyunJoong shrugged, finishing his mouthful.  "I think it's mutual understanding that we need to get as far away from here as possible.  Other countries are out of the question for now; not only do we not have the money, but we'd need passports and proper ID, unless any of you know how to hijack a plane without getting caught.  So I'd say we settle on somewhere out of the way, but still with enough people for us to blend in and pick up jobs.  Any preferences?" 

Looking up, eyes narrowed in thought as he chewed, KiBum spoke, "Well, we could go to one of the southern provinces, there's some big enough cities there. Like Taegu, or Busan even."

Returning to his seat, JungMin picked up where they were in the conversation and said the first thing that came to mind, the one place he had wanted to go if he got out. "Jeju."

HyungJoon perked up at that.  "Oh, Jeju!  That would be cool!  There's definitely enough people for us to get lost in there, and a lot of tourists.  Doesn't it also have an international airport?"  
      
    Frowning, HyunJoong leaned back in his seat, thinking.  "The only problem is that Jeju is an island, and we can't take any airplanes with the lack of identification and money we have now."  He looked at KyuJong for his thoughts. 

Mulling over the idea, KyuJong looked back at HyunJoong. It would be an ideal place. "There's always the boats. We can take the train down and take a boat over. They don't require ID, at least they didn't the last time that I was there." He shrugged, "It could work, at the very least we'd be the farthest from Seoul we could get."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong pressed his lips firmly together as he thought, eyes unfocused.  "That seems to be the best bet we have.  I think I have enough money to get us that far, provided we stop by a bank eventually."  The job at the facility paid well for those employees who still had usage of their mind to keep quiet.  "If we're taking a boat, then we'll need a train to Kwangju, then a bus to...Wando," he said carefully, planning it out in his head.  "There should be a boat service there.  Does that sound reasonable?  We'll have to head out on the very first train we can grab, which will probably be around the morning rush hour." 

"Which means when we get to Seoul, we'll have to hurry and get money and tickets," KyuJong agreed, it did sound like a reasonable plan. There were so many things that could go wrong though. "We've still got close to an hour before we get there, let's just enjoy our breakfast until then." He smiled, resuming his meal and watching the others with a smile.

JungMin was only half paying attention, checking over his shoulder every so often back towards where YoungSaeng was sitting. Someone would have to let him know about the plan, hopefully he would wake soon.

HyungJoon happily curled up next to his brother, munching on the food in his hands and thinking about arriving at Jeju.  
      
    Unnoticed, YoungSaeng had already woken up and had listened in silently, half-curled up in his seat.  After checking on his ankle with a wince, he turned his attention to the food beside him, biting his lower lip.  
      
    Picking up one item, he peeked over the edge of the seat again, meeting JungMin's eyes. 

Seeing YoungSaeng, JungMin smiled and stood up, moving back once again towards him. "Hey, you're awake, did you sleep okay?"

Watching as JungMin approached, YoungSaeng nodded mutely.  Pausing, he pointed at JungMin, the food on the seat, then at himself with a sense of confusion.

"Yes, I left those for you," JungMin beamed at him. "I didn't know what you would like, so I just gave you my favorites." Attention diverted for a second, JungMin noticed that the sleeping man down the way had his briefcase in the aisle. An idea formed, he held up a finger to YoungSaeng. "I'll be right back." 

Padding down the aisle, he grabbed the briefcase and moved into the seat behind him to open it up. Finding what he needed, he closed it, set it back down and rejoined YoungSaeng. "Here, this may make things a little easier," handing him a pad of paper and a pen.

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the younger man, looking down at the paper and pen in his hands.  Pursing his lips, he tapped the pen against the paper for a moment before writing in a neat script.  It took him a moment to get his thoughts out on paper, holding the paper out to JungMin when he was finished.  _Why are you treating me like this?  We don't know each other._

JungMin's face fell slightly when he was finished reading. "I dunno, I was just trying to be nice, I guess. If you don't want me to, I'll just leave you alone." He nodded his head and made to turn around, he could feel his face flushing in embarrassment.

Frowning, YoungSaeng reached out and whacked JungMin's arm with the notepad when he turned away.  Once he had the redhead's attention again, he crossed out what he'd written and worked on writing something else, biting on his lower lip before shoving the pad back at JungMin.  
      
     _I don't mind, I just wanted to know why.  But please stop treating me like a damsel in distress.  I am not completely incapable just because I can't talk._

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm and glared at YoungSaeng. As he read, his expression was a mix of frustration and indigence. He sighed and looked at YoungSaeng a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to treat you any differently. I just... I just wanted to help. And if I hadn't of brought you food they would have left you with stale pretzels or something." JungMin crossed his arms and stood leaning against the seat, looking away. "I'm sorry."

Looking up at him, YoungSaeng pressed his lips firmly together, tapping his fingers against the pad of paper.  After a bit, his shoulders slumped slightly before he shifted position a little, waiting silently for JungMin to look back at him.  
      
    When he finally did, the mute man mouthed 'thank you' to him. 

Smirking and looking down, JungMin felt relieved. "Well, I'm just glad you're not glaring at me all the time. So," he quirked his lips into a pout, "would you mind if I sit with you? Or did you want to be alone still."

Tilting his head slightly as he considered it, YoungSaeng looked up at the younger man for a moment before shifting carefully, and gathering up the packages of food off the seat and into his lap instead, freeing the seat for the redhead before he started opening one of the packages. 

Taking that as an invitation, JungMin took the cleared off seat and settled into it, closing his eyes for a brief second before turning to YoungSaeng. "I'll try not to talk so much, I know it bothers you."

Shaking his head slightly, YoungSaeng wrote on the notepad again, passing it to JungMin completely before taking a small bite of the food, expression brightening at the definite flavor that was lacking in the food back at the facility.  _Just don't expect me to talk back a lot._

Laughing, JungMin noticed the expression and turned back to the pad of paper. His fingers traced over the words lightly and he nodded. "Somehow, I didn't think you would even if you could talk. I think I talk enough for the both of us."

YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards slightly, showing his amusement as he ate.  Picking up another package, he held it out to JungMin questioningly. 

Eying the package, then back at YoungSaeng, JungMin hesitated before reaching out for it. "You sure? I don't want to be taking food from you."

Shaking his head again, YoungSaeng motioned towards the rest of the food JungMin had brought him before continuing to eat, making himself comfortable in his seat.  Eyes going outside the window, he blinked and motioned at JungMin to look.  They were approaching the city, Seoul looking spectacular even in the morning haze. 

"Well if you insist," he mumbled before ripping open the package and devouring its contents. JungMin leaned over to see what YoungSaeng was pointing at, and grinned. "That's a refreshing sight isn't it. Oh, that reminds me, did you hear what the plan was?" He leaned back in his seat to look at YoungSaeng, handing back the pad of paper for him in case he needed it.

The older man nodded, glancing back at JungMin and chuckling at how quickly he ate.  Tapping the pen against the paper, he shrugged slightly before writing a question he had been wondering for a while.  _How are we affording all this?  It isn't cheap to move 6 people around._

"HyunJoong said he had money, I doubt it'll last long but hopefully we can get somewhere and find work before it does. I don't know about you, but I didn't have any money before I went in, so I'm kind of right back where I started." 

YoungSaeng nodded slowly, eyes unfocused as he thought.  After a moment, he shrugged and kept eating, attention divided between JungMin and the rapidly approaching city outside the window. 

"It's kind of surreal, isn't it." JungMin leaned back into his chair, still looking out the window. "I honestly thought I would die in that place, never thought I'd be seeing Seoul again.

KyuJong had been watching the approaching city as well, silently staring out into the haze at the dim lights that were getting closer. They'd be there in a short amount of time, and his nerves were highly on edge, almost as bad as when they had left the facility.

Nodding again, YoungSaeng smiled as he watched them travel towards the city.  
      
    Glancing over at the former scientist, HyunJoong reached out and squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly.  "Relax," he murmured, able to see the tension in the other man's shoulders and posture. 

Jumping slightly at the touch, KyuJong gripped HyunJoong's hand. "I'm just worried." He gave HyunJoong a smile. "Thank you though, I'm sure I'll be fine once we're on our way again."

KiBum watched the two former workers interact, still eating, trying not to be obvious about staring at them. "So, we know his story," he spoke up, "why did you help us, HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong looked over at the youngest person in their group, just regarding him for a moment.  He wasn't keen on divulging his reason for being in the facility in the first place, the full details something he hadn't even told KyuJong yet, though he was sure there were suspicions at the very least.  
      
    After a moment he shrugged.  "I follow KyuJong's lead in matters like this," he said simply.  It had been KyuJong's decision to free them as well; HyunJoong's main goal had always been to get the scientist out alive. 

Perplexed, KiBum looked at KyuJong then back at HyunJoong. "I don't understand, were you guys like, together in there or something? But he was.. what was the word you used HyungJoon? Zombie? Yeah, he was a zombie."

Bristling, KyuJong looked away from the conversation and tried to block it out. He had wanted to know the answer to that question himself, along with others, like why HyunJoong had been there in the first place. The implication that they had carried on some sort of relationship while he was in that condition sent chills up his spine. It wasn't _that_ uncommon for the guards to do.

"No," HyunJoong said firmly at the implication he had taken advantage of KyuJong while he'd been unable to do anything other than what he'd been programmed to do.  "My relationship to KyuJong while inside the facility was purely that of a guard escort."  He looked away then, unable to look at any of them.  "We were together before that."  
      
    HyungJoon's mouth fell open in a quiet 'oh', the use of past tense not lost on him. 

"Oh," KiBum looked a little shocked. "So by before you mean, before he volunteered to be a lab rat? Is that why you were a guard? To get him out? Wow, that's a lot of dedication for an ex."

KyuJong bit his lip to keep from crying out, the tears were running down his cheeks and he brushed at them with one hand. "Please stop." He murmured quietly, not looking away from the window.

HyunJoong looked back at KyuJong, throat constricting at the tears that ran freely.  Restraining a shaky sigh, he didn't answer KiBum but kept his silence instead, wishing he could wipe away KyuJong's tears but knowing he couldn't.  Ignoring them all, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.  
      
    Watching them both sadly, HyungJoon placed a hand lightly on KiBum's shoulder to stop him from asking anything else of what was clearly a very sensitive topic.  
     

Looking at HyungJoon, then at KyuJong, KiBum's eyes went from perplexed to abashed and he shrank away from KyuJong. Looking down, he muttered an apology and went back to eating quietly.

KyuJong turned from the window towards HyunJoong. There was so much to talk about, but it never felt like the right time. Standing up, he handed the bag of food to HyungJoon and went in search of the wash room, wiping at his eyes as he went.

He passed by where JungMin and YoungSaeng were sitting, JungMin watched him pass and noted the tears. He looked at YoungSaeng with a confused expression. "I wonder what all that was about."

YoungSaeng watched him go as well, shrugging slightly at JungMin to show he had no idea either, frowning lightly.  
      
    Looking down at the bag in his hands, HyungJoon bit his lower lip before passing the bag to KiBum and getting up as well, hesitantly following after KyuJong.  HyunJoong watched him go wordlessly before turning back to the window, fringe hiding his eyes.  
      
    Pausing outside the train's washroom a compartment down, HyungJoon shifted anxiously, wanting to ask if the man was all right but not quite sure how to go about it. 

After HyungJoon had passed, JungMin was completely baffled, he looked down the aisle to see HyungJoon fidgeting in front of the door. "Stranger still." He mused, smile forming.

After splashing cold water on his face and patting it dry with a paper towel, KyuJong stared into the mirror. There were heavy bags under his dark brown eyes, but that wasn't what his attention was focused on. Peeking out from the collar of his shirt, faint white line starting from his neck and disappeared under his shirt. He hadn't seen the scars before, he knew they were there. he could see them on his arms. His fingers gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and fought with himself to lift it up and see.

Slowly, with eyes closed he began to lift the shirt. When he had pushed it up to his chest he opened his eyes, and started to sob.

Walking forward, then backward, HyungJoon argued with himself mentally about whether he should really check up on the other man.  He'd looked very upset, but that didn't mean he _needed_ HyungJoon to poke his nose into his business.  But...he was concerned, he was allowed to be concerned, right?  
      
    Finally making up his mind, the young man steeled himself and walked up to the bathroom door, peeking inside and opening his mouth to ask.  But all that left him was a sharp intake of breath at the scars.  So many of them...  
      
    "K...KyuJong sshi?" he tried hesitantly. 

The voice startled him. Whirling around, KyuJong dropped the shirt and pressed his back against the wall, staring wide at HyungJoon. He couldn't hide the tears, nor could he stop them. "D-did you see?" He whispered, his entire body trembling.

Jumping at the sudden movement, HyungJoon blinked owlishly for a moment.  At the question, he bit his lower lip before nodding slowly, not going to lie.  He didn't move any closer, seeing how KyuJong was pressed against the wall.  There was no point asking what the scars were from; he knew.  What he didn't know was what to say to make the other man feel better. 

"I couldn't let them do that to you," KyuJong's voice was still low, but the tone was stable. "You would have died, just like all the others." Taking a breath, KyuJong let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes. "I don't think he really understands." KyuJong whispered, more to himself than anything.

Listening, HyungJoon hesitated before moving inside the bathroom slightly so his voice wouldn't float down the corridor back towards the others.  "You mean HyunJoong sshi?" he asked quietly, giving the other man his space.  Swallowing, he tried to erase the image of all the scars from his mind.  "I really am thankful you got us out of there," he said, voice down to a whisper. 

"Was it selfish of me?" KyuJong was in his head, barely acknowledging HyungJoon. "I asked him to rescue me, and then all of you. But... why was he there?" KyuJong's eyes narrowed as he looked at HyungJoon. "Am I the selfish one? After what he did, I wake up and find him standing there, like he was waiting for me and we would just go right back to what we were."

Eyes widening slightly, HyungJoon scrambled for something to say.  It was hard to reply when he didn't have the full picture of what was going on.  "I...I really can't say...But I don't think you're selfish," he babbled.  "If you were selfish, you would have just left us all there.  It probably would have been easier to get out.  But..." he bit his lower lip.  "...What happened before?  If you don't mind me asking..." 

"He decided I wasn't important enough anymore. I came home, and he was gone. Along with the waitress at our favorite diner, where we had had our first date." KyuJong smirked and shook his head. "I forgave him, eventually. One of those nights where I was puking up blood, I forgave him. I forgave him because I wanted nothing more than to see his face one last time before I died."

Wincing, the younger man watching KyuJong's expression.  "And...you're seeing him again," HyungJoon stated quietly.  "You're not going to die."  Reality was so different now than before.  "But...you aren't happy?" 

"I am happy. Happy that he's okay, and that he helped me, and us. But he asked if we could be together again and I..." KyuJong sighed and lowered his head. "I don't want to be with him. I want to be his friend, to be my support. But I can't love him again. Not after what I've been through."

HyungJoon sobered, nodding slowly.  "That's...understandable."  He himself doubted the nightmares would leave for a long while, and he hadn't been there nowhere as long as KyuJong had.  "Why don't you tell him that then?"  He stepped closer hesitantly, wanting to offer some sort of support but not sure how. 

"I feel guilty," KyuJong's eyes came back up to look HyungJoon in his. "He worked in that place for who knows how long, just to get me out. Risked his life for me, and has done everything I've asked. I feel like I owe him, but really, if it wasn't for you, we'd all still be there."

Shifting uncomfortably, HyungJoon decided he didn't want to think about that part of what had happened for now.  "Well, zombifying aside, we'd have probably all been shot if he hadn't helped too.  Just my personal opinion, but..." he swallowed a little.  "Wouldn't being honest with him be better than not letting him know?"  It didn't take a genius to figure out how attached to KyuJong the former guard was. 

KyuJong didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at HyungJoon and contemplated his words. Leading HyunJoong on would do none of them good in the end... but would he turn his back on them if he did? Would he just let them flounder around themselves? He hated to admit that they needed HyunJoong, but they did. HyungJoon was right though, either way it could end up bad for them.

"I should tell him, shouldn't I." He nodded and smiled. "Yes, and whatever happens we'll just have to make do." KyuJong took a risk and leaned forward, grabbing HyungJoon by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you HyungJoon, for more than you know."

Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man, returning the hug.  "Don't go around not giving yourself any credit too.  None of us would have ever gotten out without you, and I'd probably be playing the part of the frog in the science lab."  He shivered. 

"Well, we all helped each other then." KyuJong smiled and pulled back, looking HyungJoon's eyes. "When we get on that next train, we're going to start working on your control though, you can't wear sunglasses forever, even if you look dashing in them."

Blinking owlishly at the other man behind said sunglasses, HyungJoon turned an interesting mix of pink and purple.  "Er...th-anks?  Control, yeah, control sounds good," he babbled.  "So I don't...go around turning people into...yeah.  Control."  He nodded quickly, and thankfully was spared from embarrassing himself anymore by an announcement that they were getting ready to arrive at the station.

Looking up at hear the announcement, KyuJong smiled and squeezed HyungJoon's shoulders before stepping out of the embrace and towards the door. "We better get back with the others, it's going to be a crazy time once we get off this train."

JungMin had dozed off without realizing it and woke with a start at the announcement. He watched HyungJoon and KyuJong return to where the others were and looked towards YoungSaeng. "I guess we should probably get ready to go then huh?" 

Looking away from the window, where he had been watching the city pass by with wide eyes, YoungSaeng nodded slightly at JungMin's words.  They didn't have any luggage to get ready, but YoungSaeng did hold on to the pad of paper and pen, tucking them into one jean pocket.  Who knew how long it would be before he regained his voice, and charades could only get so much across.  
      
    HyunJoong glanced over at KyuJong with a weak smile when the other man returned, the former guard gathering up the remainder of the food to take with them on the next train to Kwangju.  "We should head to the ticket booth and secure tickets to Kwangju right away," he said once they were all in hearing range.  "If we have enough time, we'll need to look for more food, and a bank ATM."  He only had so much cash on him. 

Returning the smile, KyuJong looked back towards YoungSaeng and JungMin, motioning for them to join. "We need to all stay together, the station is big and we will probably have to be running for our train." KyuJong laughed outright, looking to HyunJoong. "Should we have a buddy system?"

Standing up and stretching JungMin waited to make sure YoungSaeng could get up okay and walked behind him, still not entirely convinced that his foot was as okay as he was trying to make it seem. "Does that mean someone should carry him, if we have to run?" He pointed at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng whacked JungMin's arm at that, HyungJoon snickering.  "I don't think he likes that idea too much."  
      
    "A buddy system would be useful," HyunJoong mused.  "At the very least, make sure you're with at least one other person at all times.  There will probably be a lot of other people as well.  Everyone knows where we're heading, right?"  At the nods, he smiled.  "So if we are split up, we'll have to make sure we all meet up at the right gate." 

There were nods all around and the train was slowly pull into the station. JungMin watched the people pass by in the window, almost forgetting what it was like to be around so many people. He leaned down to YoungSaeng's ear. "I wasn't joking, if you aren't able to keep up, I will carry you." He tried to make that as concerned sounding as possible.

KiBum was eying his brother and the scientist, they'd been gone together a while and both looked happier when they came back. His eyes narrowed at that, but said nothing.

YoungSaeng gave JungMin the evil eye, the expression showing how much he deeply resented being picked up and carried around like a damsel in distress.  Shaking his head, YoungSaeng limped towards the door as the train came to a stop, apparently dealing with his lack of mobility by getting to the door first.  
      
    HyunJoong watched him in amusement before looking at the others.  "Let's go then," he chuckled, following after the mute.  The station outside the train was obviously busy; they would need whatever time they could get to find the ticket booth and then their train. 

JungMin just rolled his eyes. He could be stubborn all he wanted, but JungMin was stubborn too. He wasn't going to let YoungSaeng's pride get them separated from the rest. He didn't even notice he had included himself in that.

They huddled around as the doors opened slowly, anxious to get off the train. KyuJong clung to HyunJoong's arm, his heart racing from the anxiety. 

HyunJoong didn't say anything, squeezing the other man's hand reassuringly before he stepped off the train, looking around and quickly scanning the crowd for anything that could be a problem.  
      
    Spotting nothing, he headed in the direction he remembered the ticket booth was in, glancing back at the group following him to make sure they were all there.  "We'll have to keep an eye out for anyone from the facility," he murmured to KyuJong in a low voice.  Seoul was the best place to get anywhere, and the people chasing them would know that just as well as they did.  
      
    YoungSaeng watched those around him from under his bangs, walking along beside JungMin and working to hide his limp.  HyungJoon stuck next to his younger brother, making sure they didn't lose KyuJong and HyunJoong in the growing crowd. 

Nodding, but not responding, KyuJong kept his eyes moving around. There were so many people, and they pressed in without a care or concern that they were brushing against him. Flinching, KyuJong shifted as close as he could HyunJoong without impeding their walking. This would take getting used to.

JungMin was having similar difficulties, but his thoughts were of YoungSaeng first, and he kept glancing over to make sure the quiet one was keeping up and not having a panic attack at so many people.

Keeping KyuJong close in an effort to protect the younger man from the crowd, HyunJoong caught sight of a sign for the ticket booth and headed in that direction, trying to see if there was a posting of train schedules around them.  There was a board further up, but he couldn't read it at this angle.  
      
    Dealing with the crowd surprisingly well, though that could have just been because he was too focused on his walking to think about anything else, YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin then around them.  For a second, he thought he saw something, steps slowing for an instant before he realized he was falling behind and hurried to catch up. 

KiBum was keeping up, eyes darting everywhere. A familiar face passed by and he whirled around, grabbing HyungJoon. But the person was gone. Did he just imagine it?

Noticing YoungSaeng had fallen back, JungMin slowed and waited for him, keeping his eye on the others so he could find them in the crowd. "Are you okay?" He asked when he caught up, noting the odd expression on his face.

YoungSaeng looked towards the younger man from under his bangs, biting on his lower lip.  After a moment he nodded mutely and motioned to keep walking, continuing after the others.  
      
    HyungJoon bit back a yelp when KiBum grabbed his arm.  "Hey, what's up?" he asked, glancing at his brother then hurriedly looking back at HyunJoong and KyuJong, pulling the younger man towards them.  
      
    HyunJoong reached the line for the ticket booth, glancing behind them.  The other four were trailing behind.  
     

"Ah.. nothing.. I just thought I saw someone I recognized. Which wouldn't be that weird I guess, we did live in Seoul," KiBum said, trying to brush off the weird feeling he had. 

A weird feeling was creeping over KyuJong, like the were being watched. His eyes narrowed and he slowly panned around. He could find out, but then he'd be out for another couple of hours and they couldn't afford to be dragging him anywhere. "Bad timing," he muttered under his breath and squeezed HyunJoong's arm.

HyunJoong blinked down at him.  "What's up?" he asked quietly, noting the tension in the younger man's shoulders.  "KyuJong?"  
      
    Nodding slowly, HyungJoon kept an eye on his brother as they caught up to the pair waiting in line, YoungSaeng and JungMin not that far behind.  "We did," he confirmed, fighting down a feeling of unease.  He just couldn't help but feel...exposed.  He would be happy when they were on the next train, and prayed they wouldn't have to wait long.  Even food could wait if it meant getting out of this station with far too many eyes. 

"I've got a bad feeling, we need to hurry," KyuJong licked his lips nervously. He could feel those eyes all around them. 

There was tension in the group and JungMin was hovering close to YoungSaeng, something was up and everyone was on edge.

Looking at him, HyunJoong nodded and squeezed one arm around his shoulders reassuringly.  The line was moving, so he could do nothing more than keep KyuJong close to him as he waited for his turn.  
      
    Finally reaching the ticket booth, he smiled at the lady behind the counter, trying to appear less nervous.  "Could you tell me when the next train to Kwangju is?"  
      
    She tapped at a monitor, looking up at him.  "There is one boarding in twenty minutes at gate 15.  Would you like tickets?"  
      
    Twenty minutes.  It was soon, but with how everyone was on edge, it couldn't be fast enough.  "6 tickets please," he replied, waiting as she filled out the request. 

KyuJong turned his head, something had grabbed his attention and he stared. Far across the room a man was standing staring off in a different direction from them. The people around him didn't seem to notice his presence and if they got too close he slid out of their way.

"Wraiths..." KyuJong hissed, seizing HyunJoong's arm.

HyunJoong stiffened, forcing himself to breathe.  Wraiths.  There was only one reason why they would be here, right now.  He didn't even bother looking, knowing he wouldn't be able to see them if he tried.  
      
    "Twenty minutes," he murmured to the younger man, trying to calm him.  "Then we'll be out of here."  
      
    Their tickets were printed, and HyunJoong paid for them, just as HyungJoon piped up.  "Hey, I think there's an ATM over there."  
      
    Glancing in the direction pointed out, HyunJoong noted the other man was right.  "Is the area over there clear, Kyu?" he asked quietly as they stepped away from the ticket booth and he passed out their tickets.  He needed to take out more money for them, he was running dangerously low on cash at hand. 

Scanning the area, he could see two more hovering near the entryway's, but not near where they needed to go. "It's clear. There's three of them. One behind us, and two at the doors." KyuJong leaned into his ear, "they haven't spotted us yet, but if we make any sudden movements they'll be on us. I'll let the others know."

His arm slipped away and as they neared the ATM's he whispered to each of them in turn. "Don't look around, don't run, do exactly as I do."

HyungJoon nodded at the instructions, eyes wide behind his sunglasses as he held on to KiBum's arm.  YoungSaeng didn't even seem to acknowledge the other man's words, if it hadn't been for a slight stiffening in his shoulders.  
      
    HyunJoong was careful not to look around as well as he walked to a free ATM, pulling out more money than he would have normally after a sudden thought.  He was done within a minute, subtly folding up a few bills and walking back to the others.  "Here," he murmured, passing each of them a few bills.  "Just in case."  He didn't need to elaborate on what the 'just in case' was about.  "Time to catch that train." 

"I'll lead," KyuJong rejoined HyunJoong and shared a worried glance with him. One last pass over the crowd, the three men were still in their respective places, not having seen them yet. "Okay." He turned and headed into the main terminal, scanning over the crowd. Nothing.

JungMin was wondering what the hell was going on, but did as instructed, he kept his eyes on KyuJong's back, trying to stay within a few feet as they were jostled about as they moved against the rush of people.

HyungJoon bit his lower lip as he somehow managed to stay directly behind the pair, keeping his head bowed to resist the temptation to look around.  Silently he counted the steps they took through the tangle of people, heart pounding in his ears.  
      
    Suddenly the volume of people seemed to increase threefold; trains had just arrived and were dumping their mass of bodies into the crowd.  Staggering, YoungSaeng nearly fell over when his injured leg was jostled, biting his lower lip hard and holding his arms out slightly to stabilize himself.  Looking up, he started forward and was cut off by a chain of people in front of him, eyes widening as he was brought up short.  Opening his mouth to call for them, the only sound that escaped him was a soft exhale of air. 

Risking a glance, JungMin went to look at YoungSaeng, make sure he was okay. YoungSaeng was gone. He stopped and turned, eyes wide he looked in all directions. He couldn't see him. He couldn't see any of them. Panic bubbled up and he started pushing through the crowd back the way they came. He couldn't call out, but in his mind he was screaming for YoungSaeng.

Unable to ask for people to move, YoungSaeng worked his way around them as best as he could, looking around and trying to peer over the heads.  He couldn't see them anywhere.  Could he have lost them so quickly?  Swallowing thickly, YoungSaeng looked down at the gate number on his ticket and forced the panic back down.  If he found the gate, he would be fine.  
      
    Movement in the corner of his vision made him jump, but when he whirled around, nothing caught his eye.  Staring, YoungSaeng drew in a shaky breath and started to walk, jostled around by the crowd.  
      
    HyungJoon glanced behind them once, and froze.  "Where did JungMin and YoungSaeng go?" 

KyuJong was still scanning the area in front of them, but turned at HyungJoon's words, his heart sinking. His eyes wandered over the crowd. There. A man was slipping in and out of the crowd, heading in the direction they'd just come from. "No.."

Looking at HyungJoon and then at KyuJong, KiBum frowned. "I'll go find them." Before anyone had a chance to stop him he was back in the press of people and disappeared from sight.

"KiBum, no, wait!" KyuJong held up his hand but it was too late, he was gone. He had to do something, they were so close, the gate was right behind them. His arm slipped from HyunJoong's and he stared out into the crowd, eyes darting back and forth.

HyunJoong stared back the way they'd came, feeling KyuJong let go of his arm.  Glancing over at the younger man, he took in the expression on his face, pressing his lips firmly together.  He knew KyuJong would do something risky if a solution didn't come up soon.  
      
    After a moment, he sighed and nudged him towards the gate.  "Get yourself and HyungJoon on the train, I'll go grab them.  They have no idea what they're up against."  HyunJoong knew about the Wraiths, knew what they could do, and knew how to see them even though only KyuJong was capable of looking straight at them.  
      
    He glanced at the time for departure.  It was tight.  "Make sure he stays on that train, I'll find your brother," he told HyungJoon, who had turned gray when KiBum disappeared into the crowd.  Hugging KyuJong around the shoulders, he turned and went back into the crowd, keeping his eyes open for the missing three as well as the Wraiths. 

"Be careful," KyuJong whispered at his disappearing back, his eyes still scanning. There was only the one, and it was moving slowly. It hadn't got sight of its target yet and was still searching. It was just the one. His eyes narrowed, staring at the wraith. 

The feeling was inexplicable, being ripped from your body wasn't exactly comfortable, but he wouldn't feel it until he was back. His consciousness flew headlong, crashing into the Wraith. A silent struggle as KyuJong seeped into the mind that was damaged and black, his thoughts ripping at the malleable material of the brain. The Wraith seized and fell over, it's mouth open in a silent scream as it shook and then lay still. No one paid it any attention.

Snapped back into his own mind when he had disengaged, his eyes went wide and fell into HyungJoon, clutching at his head.

JungMin spotted YoungSaeng, and managed to reach him through the throng. "Hey, there you are, take my hand." He held it out, he could get them through much easier than YoungSaeng could by himself.

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin's voice, eyes wide.  Reaching out for the offered hand, movement again made him flinch, gaze going to one side.  Was he going crazy?  
      
    Shaking his head to clear it, he grabbed JungMin's hand, fingers curling securely around the other man's.  
      
    HyungJoon's eyes went wide behind the sunglasses as he supported KyuJong.  "Hey, what's wrong?  Are you okay?"  He bit his lower lip, glancing behind them at the gate.  "Come on, let's get on the train," he said, carefully moving them both into the line of people walking past the gate and onto the waiting train, one arm around KyuJong's waist to support him.  
      
    Spotting KiBum first, HyunJoong reached him and clapped one hand on his shoulder.  "Any luck?"  He watched out of the corner of his eyes for movement. 

"Fine, just.. train," KyuJong was having trouble organizing his thoughts and he leaned heavily onto HyungJoon. Unlike the last time, he would be able to stay conscious, but the headache was going to last just as long. He couldn't even think long enough to worry about the others.

Jumping, KiBum nearly knocked HyunJoong over with his flailing arms before settling enough at seeing who it was. "No, I can't see them. You'd think it'd be easy enough with JungMin's hair, but I can't see a damn thing.

Pulling YoungSaeng in close, his grip on the smaller man's hand was tight, he wasn't letting him go. He pushed his way through, trying to find the right gate, hoping they'd make it in time. Somewhere up ahead a whistle blew; a train was departing.

No sooner had HyungJoon gotten them both inside the train than the doors had closed behind them, making him jump.  Staring, he nearly fell over when the train shifted, quickly grabbing onto a handhold as a whistle blew.  No...the others weren't on yet!  KiBum wasn't here!  
      
    Swallowing thickly and blinking back the dampness in his eyes, HyungJoon held on to KyuJong tightly to make sure he wouldn't fall and watched in dismay as they pulled away from the station.  
      
    Hearing the whistle, HyunJoong closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath.  As long as KyuJong was somewhere safe, he was fine.  "Let's keep looking."  He started forward, then paused, movement in the corner of his eyes drawing his attention.  "Wait..."  
      
    He unfocused his eyes, glancing in the general direction of the movement.  Wraiths couldn't be seen by looking straight at them...the eye will always go to one side.  KyuJong was the only exception to their power.  But they could still be seen...as long as you weren't focusing too hard on finding them.  
      
    There.  A fuzzy shape in the corner of his eyes that disappeared when he looked straight at it, like a sun spot in his vision.  Watching it carefully while looking straight ahead, HyunJoong was alarmed to see it coming in this direction.  
      
    "We have to move," he said quietly, voice urgent as he steered KiBum in the opposite direction.  
      
    YoungSaeng tugged on JungMin's sleeve to get his attention, finally pointing at the clock high overhead.  The time was a minute past the departure time on their ticket.  They'd missed the train. 

Feeling the tug on his arm, JungMin looked up. "Well, shit." He frowned but kept moving, maybe they had waited for them and weren't on the train, he had to hope. 

"We missed the train," KiBum said irritably. "And JungMin and YoungSaeng didn't go in this direction, what are we doing?"

Eyeing the other man out of the corner of his eyes, HyunJoong bit back the annoyance in his voice as he replied, trying not to let the despair at missing the train get to him.  "I don't know if you've noticed, but we're being followed."  His voice was kept low.  "We can't stay here, it's too dangerous."  
      
    Swallowing and following along behind JungMin, YoungSaeng jerked slightly as he saw it again.  He wasn't imagining it this time, he was sure of it.  Something had moved, and goosebumps ran down his back at the feeling of eyes.  Looking around wildly, he tugged on JungMin's sleeve again, unable to get across what he wanted to say.  
      
    The next time he saw the movement, it was much closer, _very_ close.  Throat closing, YoungSaeng instinctively pulled JungMin in the opposite direction, right into a line of people getting on to a train. 

Seeing the expression, JungMin followed, something had YoungSaeng spooked and frankly he felt very off as well. They had missed their train and likely the others had left without them. He clung to YoungSaeng, putting his arm around him protectively and looked in every direction.

"But KyuJong said there wasn't any of those things in here, what about HyungJoon? Did they get on the train?" KiBum was panicking and looking around with wide eyes. He couldn't see anything, half hoping the former guard was just being over paranoid.

"KyuJong lied," HyunJoong said simply.  "Stop trying to see them, that's only going to guarantee you won't.  Look straight ahead and watch for movement in your side vision.  I left them both at the gate, they'll be fine."  He glanced around for a way out.  This wouldn't do.  Seoul had quickly become a danger zone; if they stayed here, they would be caught.  
      
    Completely stiff in JungMin's grasp, YoungSaeng suddenly found himself being jostled by the crowd past a gate and through large metal doors.  Looking around and realizing they were on a train, YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin with wide eyes as the doors closed behind them. 

Calming down, KiBum kept his gaze forward like he was told. He could see the movement, and that scared him more than not being able to see anything at all. "What do we do?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I wonder where we're going," JungMin sighed, the tone of voice thick with sarcasm and anger. This was an awful situation they were in, separated from the others before they had even begun. No matter what though, he still had his arm tightly on YoungSaeng.

Shoulders stiff, YoungSaeng watched the station slowly pull away without a sound.  His expression was carefully blank, but the hands that gripped the railing were white-knuckled.  
      
    "We need to get out of Seoul," HyunJoong murmured, weaving around the crowd.  "That's our first priority.  Come on."  He led KiBum past a large line of people, ducking his head slightly so they were less obvious as he found a train that was getting ready to leave. 

"Hey," JungMin gave YoungSaeng's shoulder a squeeze, feeling how tense he was. "We're not caught, we're just.. taking a detour. We'll meet back up with everyone else on Jeju." He didn't need to voice the last part of that sentence, _if we make it_.

Following along, KiBum hissed slightly, seizing HyunJoong's arm as he saw something approaching from the side, reaching out for them. "HyunJoong...."

Spotting the movement from the corner of his eyes, HyunJoong's jaw clenched.  No hope for it.  "Stay right behind me."  He grabbed KiBum's hand and darted back into the mess of people, weaving around the bodies with muttered apologies as he jostled a few.  Wraiths couldn't move fast in crowds because they couldn't be seen, and had to be careful if they didn't want to run into anyone and expose themselves.  HyunJoong on the other hand was good at dodging the traffic, making sure to stay in the crowd and out of sight as they were caught up in a stream of people heading to the trains on the other side of the station.  
      
    Nodding after a moment, YoungSaeng rested his forehead against the cool metal bar and closed his eyes, waiting for his heartbeat to calm down.  There was nothing they could do but go with the flow. 

"I'm going to find out where this train is headed, will you be okay for a minute? You want to sit down?" JungMin leaned down to whisper to YoungSaeng, seeing he was still rather stressed.

KiBum could do nothing but follow along, his heart was racing but his mind was on HyungJoon, hoping his brother was indeed safe. He made sure to hold HyunJoong's hand tight, he could almost feel that ghostly touch that had been reaching for him.

Attention on his surroundings, HyunJoong didn't stop as he searched the trains for another one that might be leaving soon.  With it being rush hour, trains came and went every minute.  Finally spotting one, he pulled KiBum into that line, seeing how they'd lost their pursuer for the moment.  Even so, he didn't look away from where they had come from until they had passed the gates and were on the train.  
      
    Drawing in a shaky breath, he pulled KiBum through the compartment, moving away from the windows.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked over at JungMin, nodding again to both questions.  Biting his lower lip, he looked around and spotted two seats free, limping out of JungMin's hold and to them.  Sitting down, he kept the seat beside him free, biting his lower lip.  While they'd been walking he hadn't noticed the pain radiating from his ankle, but now he did, pulling up his jean leg slightly to check. 

Watching him as he went, JungMin frowned seeing YoungSaeng's ankle was swollen almost worse than before. He didn't say anything though, and went to find an attendant. After a short conversation he returned and took the empty seat. "This train is headed to Busan, there's a few stops along the way if we want to get off and get on a different train, but we've got a few hours." He sighed and leaned back, "Are you okay?"

KiBum kept his focus on HyunJoong, he didn't want to see that figure reaching for him again, and trusted the former guard to know what to do. When they were finally on board and moving through the compartments he let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think one of them would get on board?"

"Possibly.  But crowds aren't their forte, we would have lost it outside."  HyunJoong counted down the seconds until the train doors closed and locked, the whistle blowing as they started to move.  "We'll have to find another way to get there."  He let go of KiBum's hand, watching the station pass by.  The odds just weren't in their favor.  
      
    Looking up at the explanation, YoungSaeng nodded in understanding, then nodded again and covered his ankle before leaning back against the seat, closing his eyes.  After a moment, he opened his eyes again and pulled out the bills HyunJoong had passed each of them, biting his lower lip as he counted.  Would it be enough for another ticket?  He wasn't sure. 

Chewing on his lip he stared at HyunJoong, silent debate about talking to him. "So, what were those things?" He asked, deciding it'd be a long train ride if he didn't at least try to make conversation. "And why could only KyuJong see them?"

"I hope the other's are okay," JungMin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching in his seat. He glanced at YoungSaeng who was counting his money. "It's probably not enough, but we'll get by," he said quietly.

Glancing back at JungMin, YoungSaeng reached for the pad and pen he'd stuffed into his pocket and was relieved to find it still there.  Scribbling something down, he showed JungMin.  _We don't have enough for two tickets, let alone food._  
      
    HyunJoong looked at KiBum for a moment before sighing and motioning to the younger man to sit down, taking a seat himself.  "They're called Wraiths.  I only know what I've heard while working as a guard, but they are the result of one of the facility's most successful experiments.  You can't see them because your eyes will always skim right over them.  Even if you know their exact location and you focus on that spot, you will always find yourself looking to one side.  Most people can only see them out of the corners of their eyes.  KyuJong can see them completely because his abilities make it impossible for them to hide from him." 

"What _are_ his abilities. I saw what happened to those guards, I have a hard time believing that all of them just fell over screaming on their own. Plus he went through that.. final phase and lived?" KiBum rested his chin on his knees that he had drawn up to his chest, his arms holding tight around his legs.

"I know," JungMin sad after reading YoungSaeng's note. "We'll figure something out though, we kind of have to at this point. Maybe... maybe we can get some work at a market and work under the table for a few days to save up. We could be in a worse situation." JungMin was trying to cheer them both up by looking at the bright side, but he was just as worried as YoungSaeng, and honestly didn't know what they were going to do.

Nodding slowly, YoungSaeng shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable before resting one hand against his throat and trying to hum.  Still nothing.  Letting his hand drop into his lap, he bit back disappointment and closed his eyes.  
      
    HyunJoong took a moment to reply, not sure what to say.  "I never had a formal explanation of everything he can do, but the experiments they put him through were all targeting his mind.  He can get into the heads of other people, which was why the guards reacted like that.  It can't be pleasant feeling someone tearing your mind apart.  KyuJong's probably the only one who knows the full extent of what he can do, if that.  Whatever they did to him, it's the reason why he lived after the final phase."  His gaze was outside the window, eyes distant, thoughts with his ex. 

JungMin watched YoungSaeng, a wave of sympathy coming over him at the hand dropping and the sad look on his face. He wished there was something he could do to help, but KyuJong had said it would take time for his voice to come back. There were a lot of things he wished he could do for YoungSaeng; reaching out and holding him tight was just one. With a sigh he let his eyes close, his mind wandering, trying to distract himself from YoungSaeng's pain.

KiBum was silent as he stared at HyunJoong. His last attempt at discussing things had ended badly, he wasn't very good at being delicate. "How did you end up working at the facility." He asked after a long stretch of silence.

Glancing at KiBum out of the corner of his eyes, HyunJoong shrugged.  "I went looking for him," he said simply.  "It took a long time, especially with the added security.  By the time I got in, he was already the way you remember him to be."  
      
    He had known the facility was bad news.  Ever since the first deaths started happening, rumors had spread, and then suddenly...nothing.  It was like the whole thing had faded right off the map.  Except for one thing...KyuJong had still been missing. 

"You still love him, don't you, I mean, why else would you have worked there for so long and watched what they did to us." KiBum wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way the former guard looked at the former scientist, especially when the latter wasn't looking. "You watched him do so many horrible things, would you have stayed forever if he had never woken up?"

Again HyunJoong shrugged, lips thinning at the personal questions.  "Perhaps.  I know what I would do to keep him safe, and I don't see how that would affect you in any way," he said flatly.  It ached to be reminded of his love for the man he used to fall asleep with every night.  He made a mistake, doubted his own feelings, and hurt KyuJong in a way gentle words and apologies could never heal.    
      
    And as much as he lived with that mistake, knowing he didn't deserve what he so desperately wanted back, he couldn't help but hope.  He would follow KyuJong to the ends of the earth on that hope alone. 

"I'm just trying to understand you. For all your talk about doing anything for KyuJong, right now, he's on a train with my brother, and you're here with me," KiBum narrowed his eyes. "I don't really like that, and I don't think you do either."

"There is nothing we can do about that for now other than catch the first train that becomes available," HyunJoong replied firmly.  "Understanding won't get us to Kwangju any faster."

"No, but if we're stuck with each other for now then at least we can get to know each other. Unless you'd rather just sit in silence all the way there," KiBum rolled his eyes and looked away. Arguing with him would get no where. He still didn't completely trust HyunJoong, obviously that wasn't changing any time soon. 

HyunJoong sighed, watching outside the window.  "I won't answer any other questions regarding my relationship with KyuJong.  And getting to know each other implies there's an exchange of information, rather than you quizzing me on extremely personal issues." 

"Well it's not like I'm hiding anything, if you wanted to know anything all you had to do was ask," KiBum said, not turning around.

There was silence for a moment, before HyunJoong roused himself out of his thoughts enough to try a bit of conversation.  "All right then.  What happened to land you and your brother in that place?" 

"We ran away from home," KiBum started, it had been his fault really. HyungJoon shouldn't have left with him, but insisted on it. If only they hadn't of been so stupid. "We were staying at a shelter, we told the people there that our parent's were dead and we had no other family. They called the facility. Apparently that's how they get their "volunteers", picking up strays at the shelters."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong rested his head in one hand, arm resting against the windowsill.  "How long ago was this?"  Time tended to have no meaning while in the facility, but after getting out it would have given them some idea of how long they'd been inside the facility for. 

"About a year," KiBum looked back at HyunJoong. "How long was... how long were you working there for?"

"2 and a half years," was the reply.  "Have you thought about what you want to do now that you're out?" 

"I thought about it a lot while I was inside, but now?" KiBum shrugged his shoulders. "Just getting far enough away and not being chased is the most important right now I guess. I'd like to see home again, at least once. Let my mom know I'm okay, that we're both okay. Well, relatively anyway."

HyunJoong nodded.  "Once we arrive at Jeju, we'll have to start getting all our official documents back.  Passports, birth certificates, whatever we can."  He glanced over at the other man.  "You realize we might even have to change our names if it gets to that point?  Unless you want to constantly travel to avoid being caught." 

"Yeah, I figured as much. The price of freedom or something right?" KiBum sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against his knees. "You think they'll ever stop looking for us?"

"No," the former guard answered quietly.  "We know too much, and you are all too valuable to them.  The only reassurance I can give is that for at least the first few years they'll be aiming to get you back alive." 

His eyes opened slowly and stared at HyunJoong, the implication of what he had just said was not lost on him, in several different ways. "Thank you."

The only response to the younger man's words was a faint quirk of HyunJoong's lips, before he glanced at his watch.  "My suggestion would be to sleep; this train is heading to Ulsan, we won't be going anywhere for a few hours." 

KiBum just nodded and closed his eyes again. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep, not with what happened today, but he found himself drifting off pretty quickly.

HyunJoong made himself comfortable in the seat, but didn't sleep.  Instead he watched the scenery pass by outside the window, thoughts once again occupied by someone in a different train heading in the opposite direction. 

 

After the first few minutes of panic when he realized that the others were not on board, HyungJoon had managed to calm him down and the found empty seats.

At some point, KyuJong had fallen asleep in his seat, and when he woke he found he was leaning against HyungJoon's shoulder. Now that he was back awake, his thoughts drifted to HyunJoong, hoping he was okay and managed to get out of the station. The Wraith's would have sensed one of their own dying and gone in to investigate. 

With a sigh he eased off the other man's shoulder and looked at him with a small smile. Not being able to tell if he was awake or not with the sunglasses covering his eyes.

HyungJoon opened his eyes at the lack of pressure on his shoulder, and returned the smile with a small one of his own.  While KyuJong had slept, he'd let out a few tears of frustration.  Just when they thought they were free, something like this happened and he lost his brother again.  It was all he could do to hope KiBum was safe, and would find a way to meet them in Kwangju.  
      
    "Nothing really has happened," he said quietly.  "We made a stop at some town a while back, but that was about it." 

KyuJong nodded, and slumped down in the seat, still facing HyungJoon. "How are you holding up?" He asked quietly.

Shrugging slightly, HyungJoon's smile became a little forced.  "All right I guess.  Trying to figure out what we're going to do when we get to Kwangju.  The money HyunJoong gave us won't last forever.  Maybe I could raise money posing as a hypnotist," he joked weakly. 

"Only if you can control it by then," KyuJong chuckled, patting the younger's arm affectionately, trying not to think of HyunJoong right now he pointed to HyungJoon's glasses. "You don't have to wear those around me, you won't affect me."

HyungJoon blinked at him from behind the glasses.  "Are you sure?  How do you know I won't?" he asked hesitantly.  The last thing he wanted to do was zombify someone in the middle of the train, let alone KyuJong. 

Rolling his eyes, KyuJong reached up and pulled the glasses off of him and looked straight into the other's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. You want to try? Go ahead and try."

Jumping, HyungJoon instinctively lowered his eyes when the sunglasses were removed.  After a moment he cautiously looked up, biting his lower lip as he met the other man's eyes.   
"You see? Nothing's happening," KyuJong smiled and handed his glasses back. "It's good though that your instinct is to look away first, it'll help until you learn to control it."

Blinking owlishly at the other man as the glasses were handed back, HyungJoon just stared at him.  "But, why isn't it working for you?  If I was able to bring you out of that kind of state, why wouldn't it work the other way?  I mean, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're not a zombie right now, but I don't get _how_." 

"My ability requires a great deal of mental control, to keep me... here," his hand went to his chest, hoping HyungJoon understood. "Because I'm consciously aware of anything that goes on in my mind, I'm able to focus on you, and not what your eyes are doing to me." His head tilted and eyes scrunched in confusion. "Does that make sense?"

    HyungJoon tried to process that.  "Er...sorta?  Well, not really, but I think I get what you mean...How did they get you in that kind of state in the first place then, if you aren't affected by what I can do?"  He was curious about the older man, and it wasn't as if there was really anything else they could do. 

"Unfortunately, drugs still affect me. The process to turn someone into a zombie involves drugs, several rounds of drugs," KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. "But, your ability, believe it or not, gave my mind something to focus on, to take back control. You have a powerful ability now to do something like that."

Blinking, HyungJoon turned a faint pink.  "Um...thank you?  I still have no control though," he pointed out with a sense of dismay.  "How am I supposed to stop myself from hypnotizing everyone I look at?"

"For now, you'll keep your glasses on around other people. It's about mental control, you have to keep focused on what your doing at all times. Right now your thoughts are scattered and you draw people down with you. But, we have plenty of time to worry about that soon enough, and my head is still throbbing to try and work you through how to do it now," KyuJong gave a pained smile. "We can talk about something else if you wish." 

Nodding slowly at the explanation, HyungJoon smiled sheepishly.  "Oh...okay.  Is there anything I can do for your head?" he asked, thinking about what had happened.  "What happened, anyways?" 

"Ah, no, thank you though. The headache is the price I pay," KyuJong smirked. "You mean back at the station? There was a security force inside the station looking for us, one of them was heading towards where YoungSaeng and JungMin were, and I had to stop it," he looked away and out the window. "So I killed him."

HyungJoon's eyes became wide as saucers.  "...Killed him?"  Shocked, he stared at KyuJong for a moment.  Granted, those at the facility were guilty of far worse, but it was still someone's death.  
      
    Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other man in a light hug.  "At least it gave the others a chance to get away." 

"It was a mercy killing really, Wraith's are worse than the scientists in terms of being "aware" of what's going on. Their brains are completely scrambled." KyuJong shook his head and sighed. "I hope it did. When one dies the others sense it and close in, and since no one can see a Wraith, they might not have known to move. I hope the did though, I really do."

    Nodding in understanding, HyungJoon tried to remain optimistic.  "They'll be fine, and meet us in Kwangju as soon as they can," he said determinely.  "We have to figure out what we're going to do in the meantime. How much money do we have?"  He let go of KyuJong so that he could pull out the money HyunJoong had the foresight to give him, counting quietly. 

KyuJong watched as HyungJoon counted, eyes lingering on his facial expressions and he smiled sadly. He couldn't fault HyungJoon for having a sunny disposition, it would likely get him through this entire nightmare right up until the end. Unfortunately, KyuJong was too beaten down to share in his optimism, but noted how that even the smallest of hope made him feel a little better. "Enough to at least eat for now."

"That's good at least," HyungJoon grinned.  "Should we try looking for ways to make a little more money?  Who knows how long it'll take them to get here.  What did HyunJoong say our next step was?  Bus to Wando?  We should find the bus and hang around there cause that's the most likely place to find them," he deducted, quickly figuring out that making plans was much better than sitting around thinking about the fact that his little brother could be lost, captured, or dead right now.  KiBum had always been able to take care of himself, he just had to trust that hadn't changed. 

"Unless they bypass Kwangju and go straight to Wando," KyuJong chewed on his lip, thinking of the myriad of ways they could keep missing each other. Straightening in his seat, KyuJong sighed and looked at HyungJoon. "When we get to Kwangju, I'm going to look for them, but it could likely put me out for a few days. We may have to find a place to stay until I recover, but it would be the best option if we want to find everyone else again."

"You can do that?" HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong, surprised by how far his ability could reach.  "Er...maybe wait a bit after we arrive, just to give them a chance?  And to find a place to stay of course.  And maybe I can find an under-the-table job somewhere, because I don't know about you, but if you're going to be out for a few days I don't feel so keen about you staying in some shelter where anyone can find you." 

"I can... it's dangerous, but we need to risk it," KyuJong smiled and settled more comfortably into his seat, staring out the window. "I'm sure we can find some cheap room to rent or a hotel somewhere. How long should we give them before I look? A week?"

"Sounds good," HyungJoon nodded.  "If HyunJoong isn't with them, they'll have the same issues with money that we have.  And even if he is, paying for so many people means his money won't last forever either.  And a week gives us enough time to work things out for us too."  He smiled reassuringly.  "We'll make it.  I doubt the facility knows where we're heading, so we should have enough time.  And as much as all this sucks, it's so much better than staying there, right?"  He could see KyuJong wasn't as optimistic about this as he was, and tried to cheer the other man up. 

"Right," KyuJong glanced back and smiled at the younger. He took HyungJoon's hand in both of his and held it tight. "I'll have to apologize in advance if I act a little too familiar, or if I get too close. Being.. outside is.. scary right now, and without HyunJoong here I..." KyuJong scowled, unsure of how to continue, then shook his head. "If it makes you uncomfortable, just let me know."

Blinking, HyungJoon smiled and nodded again.  "It's fine.  You were in there for so long, it's understandable."  He squeezed the hand that held his lightly.  "I'll be right here if anything happens, okay?  I'm not HyunJoong, but I hope I can still help." 

"Thank you," KyuJong leaned against him and closed his eyes. "Tell me something about you, about your life outside."

Lifting one arm and wrapping it around the other man's shoulders in an attempt to make the position a little more comfortable, HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip.  "Erm...okay...like what?  My life wasn't all that interesting.  I was studying for a degree in Fine Arts, and went to a dance studio in my free time...tried a few auditions but that never turned out well," he laughed.  "It was fun though, I wonder if I've gone rusty." 

"A dancer huh? I'd like to see that sometime, even if you are rusty I'm sure you're better than I ever was." KyuJong smiled, he'd never been that competent of a dancer, two left feet and all that. "Did you have a girlfriend or anything before you went in?"

"Eh?  Oh, no," HyungJoon chuckled.  "Dancing is fine, but stick me in a room with girls and I would find a million ways to embarrass myself.  Had a girlfriend at one point, but it didn't last very long.  I suck at relationships," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

"That I think is something we have in common," KyuJong laughed, swatting away bad memories before he broke down again. "You seem to have a good relationship with your brother though, that's something at least."

"Yeah," HyungJoon laughed, quickly taking the opportunity to move the subject away from painful relationships.  "Though I wonder sometimes who's older.  The brat doesn't listen to his hyung," he huffed with a pout.  "But I adore him anyways.  Do you have any siblings?" 

"I think he adores you too, even if he doesn't act like it," KyuJong smirked and nodded his head. "I have a sister, but I haven't seen her in so, so long. Even before I went in. My parents didn't exactly approve of my lifestyle, thought I would be a bad influence on her. She's probably in college by now."

HyungJoon blinked at him.  "Now that we're out, have you thought about maybe going to see them once things settle down and we're not on the run anymore?  I know KiBum and I want to go find our mom at one point." 

"Maybe, I'd like to see my sister at least. It may be a long time until we're not running though, and I don't want to put any of them in harm's way. I have to ask though, how did you and KiBum end up in there? You know my story." KyuJong looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

Biting his lower lip lightly, HyungJoon shrugged lightly.  "We ran away from home, and were staying overnight in a shelter.  Though we only found out that the facility had contacts inside the shelter when they showed up and took us away the next morning." 

"I had wondered where they were getting the new patients when they stopped taking volunteers," KyuJong sighed, leaning more into him. "I'm sorry that happened, sometimes I feel like it's my fault the whole thing continued."

"Don't," HyungJoon shook his head.  "It's hardly your fault, it's the fault of the people who thought up this whole thing in the first place.  Why even mess with our DNA like that?  What's the point?  Do you think, if we were to have kids, they would be different too?" 

"I just.. I can't shake this feeling if I hadn't of been a success, they wouldn't be continuing for that next success." KyuJong wiped at the tears that were forming. "I doubt we could have kids, not with all the things they've done to us. Maybe you and the others might, but I know I couldn't."

HyungJoon winced.  He hadn't even thought about that.  But KyuJong was probably right...who knew the full extent of what had been done to them?  Only time would tell.  "Do you think they'll continue doing things like this to other people?  I mean...if there's no other successes, they'd have to stop eventually, right?" 

"Eventually, if they don't have any results. Not that we would know really, would we. We don't know who funds that place, and if the government has any control over it or not. They probably do, some of the things they've accomplished would be beneficial.. ah I don't know," KyuJong rubbed at his temple, wanting to forget that place, but knew it would be impossible.

Sighing, HyungJoon offered a meek smile and hugged him around the shoulders lightly.  "Let's talk about something else?"  Though he really didn't know what to talk about, and they were still a while from Kwangju.  He was starting to fall asleep though. 

"Yes, let's." KyuJong curled his legs up onto the seat and put his arm around HyungJoon's chest. He didn't know what else to say, everything turned back to that horrible place, it had dominated their lives for so long. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Looking down at the arms wrapped around him, HyungJoon watched KyuJong slowly fall asleep.  After a while, a small smile crossed his lips before he made himself comfortable as well, making sure his sunglasses were on before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

*******************************

JungMin opened his eyes, and rubbed at them. "Ah.. when did I fall asleep," he grumbled and moved to stretch out his arms and back, muscles stiff from sleeping upright. He wasn't entirely sure what time it was and glanced towards YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng was curled up somewhat in the seat, as much as he could be with his injured foot.  Just as asleep as JungMin had been, he breathed in and out evenly, head resting against the back of his seat. 

"Looks like I wasn't the only one," JungMin groaned and rubbed at his arms and shoulders. Leaning over to look out the window, he didn't recognize any of the landscape, but it was still daylight out; they hadn't slept the whole day away at least.

The other man's voice and movement caused YoungSaeng to stir slightly, a soft moan slipping out of parted lips as he shifted a little before opening his eyes a crack, blinking blearily at their surroundings. 

Hearing the noise, JungMin pulled back and started to smile, when his eyes widened. "YoungSaeng.. you.. you made a noise." He gaped at the other.

Blinking at him, the redhead's words didn't register right away, sleepy confusion in the older man's gaze.  But then his eyes widened slightly and he brought one hand to his throat, swallowing thickly before trying a soft hum.  
      
    There...it was faint, but there was a definite vibration where there hadn't been before.  YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin in shock.

"Can.. can you try to say something?" JungMin was fully awake now, his eyes and grin wide. He would hug YoungSaeng if he didn't think he'd get hit.

"...Say what?"  
      
    YoungSaeng promptly clapped both hands over his mouth, drawing strange looks from those sitting around them.  His voice was hardly there, worse than a whisper and slightly hoarse from the drugs...but it was there.  It was coming back.  
      
    Slowly lowering his hands, a wave of emotions flashed across his face before his lips curled upwards into a bright smile. 

Trying to keep his excitement down, JungMin reached out to squeeze YoungSaeng's shoulder. "I'd tell you to say whatever you want, but you should probably let it come back a bit more before full on sentences." He grinned at the other, and shook his head. "At least we know KyuJong was right."

Twitching at the firm hand on his shoulder but not saying anything about it, YoungSaeng nodded, one hand against his throat out of a long habit, feeling the slight vibrations.  
      
    He blinked as something occurred to him, hands lifting slightly out of habit to try communicating in signals before he caught himself, swallowing again before trying to speak instead.  "If...the drugs are wearing off," he tried to pronounce the words clearly, tongue a little clumsy after so long, "then you—" something hitched in his throat and he started to cough painfully. 

"I told you," JungMin shook his head and frowned affectionately at him. "I.. I have no way of knowing what's going to happen now that the drugs are wearing off, I guess it's just a wait and see until something happens. Makes me kind of nervous to be honest." Without KyuJong there to help them get through what was going on, they would be floundering around blind.

Lowering his hand once the coughs had faded, YoungSaeng nodded wordlessly.  Looking up at JungMin, YoungSaeng gave a small smile and hesitantly reached up, lightly squeezing the hand on his shoulder before dropping his hand again, as if to say they would be fine. 

"Before you know it, you'll finally be able to yell at me when I do something dumb," JungMin grinned, leaning over to nudge him and wincing at the pain his shoulders. "Gah, I really must have been sleeping awkwardly, my arms are killing me." He rubbed at his arms and tried to work out the kink that seemed to have settled into it.

YoungSaeng blinked at him, and motioned to stretch out the muscles, demonstrating a quick position with his arms behind his back to get his point across. 

"Like this?" He tried to imitate, groaning slightly as the muscles stretched and the pain eased up a bit. "I used to get these cramps inside sometimes, but never this bad. Usually I just exercised until they went away, but there hasn't been time for that."

The puzzled expression on YoungSaeng's face shifted into something more thoughtful instead, watching JungMin. Swallowing and placing his hand over his throat again to check his voice box, he started to gesture before realizing there was no way to get across what he wanted to say that way, and had to settle for a hoarse "before?" instead, reduced to single words in an effort to preserve what little voice he had. 

"Before?" JungMin was still stretching his arms and now his back as well as he could in the seat. "You mean did I get these cramps before I went in?" Brow furrowed JungMin thought about that. "Now that you mention it, no, I didn't. I think I figured it was just from not moving around too much and the hard beds, or even the dr--" JungMin stopped and turned to YoungSaeng. "I wonder..."

Meeting his gaze, YoungSaeng slowly nodded.  There was a good chance that that was what the problem was...inactivity didn't cause cramps that bad.  All they could do was keep watch on how badly his muscles hurt as the day wore by and the drugs lost their effect more and more.  
      
    "No flying," he got out in a faint attempt to lightly the mood, smiling sheepishly. 

JungMin sighed wistfully and shook his head. "No, no flying. Somehow I'll just have to make do." The cramps were easing and he leaned back into the seat. "Maybe by tomorrow we'll be able to hold some sort of real conversation. If you want to of course."

Settling back as well, YoungSaeng paused and nodded a little after a moment.  He had the feeling he'd be agreeing to conversations for a while just because he couldn't get over the fact that he was regaining his voice.  
      
    He wondered how the others were doing, and if KiBum's power had started to manifest as well... 

"Don't look so excited," JungMin smirked at him. Somehow he got the impression that even when YoungSaeng could talk again, he'd be making up two thirds of the conversation. It was certainly a change from being roommates with HyungJoon, who would babble just for the sake of babbling.

Rolling his eyes at the younger man, YoungSaeng glanced out the window and paused.  They were slowly heading into a more urban atmosphere again, and he motioned at JungMin to look. 

Leaning over to look out, he blinked several times taking it all in. "We can't be there already, can we? How long did we sleep for?"

Shrugging, YoungSaeng tried to find a clock nearby and failed.  After a moment he just leaned back against the seat with a sigh, watching the scenery pass by.  "What now?" he whispered. 

"Maybe we should see where we are, maybe get a little food too?" JungMin shrugged, he wasn't that good at planning. "I don't know, I'm new at this running for my life thing. You stay here, I'll go find out where we are."

Nodding, YoungSaeng watched JungMin for a moment before turning his attention back outside the window, quickly becoming lost in his thoughts with his brow furrowed slightly in concentration. 

It was only a few minutes before JungMin returned, retaking his seat. "Looks like we're in Busan, so from here we'll have to figure out how to get to Kwangju to meet up with the rest. We'll be arriving at the station in about five minutes give or take."

YoungSaeng listened to the explanation and nodded, biting his lower lip and making the 'money' sign again.  They needed to find a way to make more money.  
      
    After a pause, he decided to give his voice a proper rest and found the pad of paper again, scribbling down _When my voice comes back I can sing for money_ and showing JungMin. 

"Really? I take it you have a nice voice then hm?" JungMin smiled at him nervously, still wondering what it was they had done to his voice that they had to suppress it. "We have enough to get a room somewhere for a couple days at least, and eat a little. Hopefully that's enough time for your voice to recover fully."

Shrugging, YoungSaeng paused, tapping his pen against the paper for a moment.  After a long pause, he wrote down something else, the movement halting.  
      
     _I know what they did to me, so you don't have to worry about anything happening._

"What do you mean? You know what your ability is already?" JungMin stared at him, a very confused expression.

Nodding again, YoungSaeng switched pages; that one was getting full.  _The only reason they suppressed my voice in the first place was because I figured out what I could do before they did and tried to escape._

"Wha...why.. what?" JungMin was stumbling over his words, having a hard time understanding what he was saying. He could feel the train was starting to slow, but that came second to what he was trying to process.

Watching the other man's expression, YoungSaeng smiled a little sadly before he noticed them slowly pulling towards the station.  He sighed and placed the paper down, waiting for them to stop completely.  There was no point to trying to explain now, not with his voice the way it was. 

"Come on," JungMin turned and stood up, his face set in a scowl as he waited for YoungSaeng to join him. He held back the temptation to stalk off in anger, because really, he didn't know why he was angry right now. It's not like YoungSaeng had lied or hid the truth, he just wasn't given the opportunity.

Of course, the rational side of JungMin's mind was always the quietest and he was too entrenched in his temper to listen right now.

YoungSaeng blinked in slight confusion, able to see the anger clear as day on JungMin's face.  Puzzled, he stood as well and slipped the paper and pen back into his pocket before nudging JungMin's arm questioningly.  Why was he angry? 

"Are you okay to walk?" JungMin asked curtly, trying to calm down. The rational side was taking back over and admonishing him for being like this.

The wide-eyed confusion shifted into a frown at the tone.  What was up with him?  YoungSaeng had just wanted to explain a little, going out of his way to socialize when it was easier for him not to, and JungMin was angry about it?  
      
    Pressing his lips firmly together, YoungSaeng nodded stiffly before starting forward, a slight limp in his step.  It still hurt, but the brace was doing its job, the swelling having gone down somewhat. 

Well that was just dandy, JungMin sighed and threw his hands up as he watched YoungSaeng move forward. His temper had got him in trouble again already. Biting back a curse he moved up beside YoungSaeng, steadying him as the train lurched to a halt and they both nearly toppled over. "I'm sorry," was all he could mumble out before the doors were opening and people were pushing them to get out.

The older man glanced back at JungMin for a second before he was jostled, biting his lower lip as he held on to a handrail to keep himself from falling over.  When he was steady he joined the rest of the crowd in getting off the train, looking around with wide eyes at the station.  Where were they supposed to go? 

"So, this is Busan," JungMin said once he had rejoined YoungSaeng after being nearly knocked over by an anxious old lady. "We should probably see how much tickets are to Kwangju, so we know how much we'll need. Then.. get some food?" He tried a hopeful smile down at YoungSaeng.

His attention redirected back to JungMin, YoungSaeng's eyes flitted across the other man's expression, trying to see what he was thinking in his face.  After a moment he nodded, and let the corners of his lips curl slightly before he pointed at the front of the station, their best bet to finding a ticket booth. 

"Right, let's go," he moved forward at a slow pace so YoungSaeng could keep up. Luckily, this station was far less crowded than Seoul was, and they were having no troubles with crowds. "And.. just.. let me know if you need to sit down or something okay?"

Nodding again, YoungSaeng was thankful for the slower pace, putting less strain on his leg.  He probably still wouldn't call for a stop, but he'd be fine like this.  Looking around for anything suspicious, he was pleased to see no movement in the corner of his eyes. 

Reaching the counter, JungMin asked the lady behind the counter for pricing on tickets, finding the best time and day to get the lower price. 

Thanking the lady for her time, he guided YoungSaeng away to let him know what he found out. "The cheapest train is still twice what we have between us, so we're stuck for now. Did you want to get something to eat first before we plan our next move?"

Biting his lower lip in thought, YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly to one side.  It seemed they would have to earn money after all...which wouldn't be a problem if he had his voice back...  
      
    His stomach answered the younger man's question before he could, and YoungSaeng turned a bright pink.  It had been a while since they'd last eaten something. 

"I'll take that as a yes," JungMin smiled, half at the form of answer, the other at the blush. "So what did you want? First real meal out, we should treat ourselves. Not.. too expensive, but something nice."

Nodding in agreement, YoungSaeng pointed at the door to the main street.  He didn't know what was around here, but a quick look around would help. 

"Of course, of course, let's go," JungMin rubbed his hands together and just about skipped towards the doors. The realization that they were in fact out was starting to settle in and not seem like a complete fantasy. He pulled the door open slowly and waited for YoungSaeng to go through first before following him out.

The smell of food and people and life filled his nostrils and he grinned. It wasn't like that first city they had crept through, this one was alive and teeming with people. There were a dozen signs for food just within visual distance. "Take your pick."

Picking was harder than it sounded.  YoungSaeng may not have been in the facility as long as JungMin, but he had still been there a pretty long time, long enough to go through a few roommates before KiBum showed up.  He couldn't remember the last time he had real food.  
      
    Looking around, YoungSaeng finally pointed towards a small restaurant they were passing, one that looked like it was family-owned but nice and cozy.  The prices weren't very high either. 

"This one?" JungMin looked at the sign, then the prices and nodded in agreement. "That works for me." He moved to the door and held it open for YoungSaeng. They found a table to sit at and waited for a server. JungMin's eyes were wandering all over the room, taking in the people and the decor. "Quaint little place."

Nodding as he shifted in the seat, YoungSaeng looked around with interest before turning his attention to the menu, trying to find the cheapest dish.  It all looked really good, so it was hard.  
      
    A server came by after a minute, smiling at them.  YoungSaeng looked at JungMin to see if he was ready. 

Letting the server know his choice, he looked to YoungSaeng to see if he needed any help, but figured he could just point if all else failed. He was still watching the other even when the server had taken down their order and walked away.

Managing to get across his order by pointing at the menu, YoungSaeng watched the waiter leave before turning his attention back to JungMin, raising an eyebrow when he saw the other man looking at him. 

"I may have come across as a little.. angry," JungMin started, wanting to get it out of the way first, "and I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked. Sometimes my temper gets the better of me. So.. I'm sorry."

YoungSaeng listened to his explanation, still confused as to why JungMin had been mad in the first place.  He also didn't see how it could be shocking, out of all the patients there at least one of them would have found out something, right?  
      
    But he didn't ask why, instead smiling lightly to show he accepted the apology. 

JungMin returned the smile a little hesitantly and looked away. No use belaboring the subject, but JungMin didn't know what else to say, and it's not like YoungSaeng was any help there. He sighed and started play with the utensils, twisting the fork around in his hand.

Watching the younger man for a moment, YoungSaeng returned his attention to the restaurant around them, finding he liked it a lot.  There weren't many people around, which suited him just fine, and probably JungMin as well; staying in the facility for so long had made crowds highly uncomfortable.  
      
    Their drinks arrived, YoungSaeng sipping at his water and surprised to notice how parched his throat was.  That certainly wasn't making talking any easier. 

"There's probably a hotel somewhere nearby that will be cheap enough for a few days, did you want to do that, then maybe look around a little?" JungMin spoke up after a long awkward silence. "Unless you think we should just stay indoors... just in case."

Sipping the water as he listened, YoungSaeng nodded.  It sounded like a plan.  He didn't want to stay inside though...it had been so long since he'd just walked around without walls surrounding him.  "Outside," he got out, his voice coming across a little clearer now that his throat wasn't as dry.  
     

"Outside," JungMin grinned in agreement, "It's nice to see the sun again, isn't it." He looked out towards the windows, barely paying attention when the server came by with their food. "This looks almost too good to eat," carefully he picked up a bit with his fork and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly and closing his eyes.

YoungSaeng had to agree with JungMin there; after the endless piles of multicolored mush the facility labeled as 'food', the sight of the maeun tang he'd ordered was heavenly.  Trying a bit, he savored the spicy flavor happily, expression brighter than it had been in a while as he gave a thumbs-up. 

"That looks delicious," JungMin gave a wry grin as he leaned over and stole a bit, popping it in his mouth before YoungSaeng could stop him. "And it is! Good choice."

Blinking at the redhead when he leaned over and stole a bit of his food, YoungSaeng made a noise of indignation, lips forming a faint  pout before he leaned over to try a bit of the other man's food in retaliation. 

JungMin smiled, then started to laugh, the first real laugh he'd had in years. He shook his head and pointed his fork at YoungSaeng. "Okay, fair is fair, but I think you got more than I did," he reached over again and took another small bite before setting his fork down and lifting his hands away. "No more, I promise."

Eyeing JungMin for a moment, YoungSaeng smiled, the expression more natural than the strained smiles he usually gave.  He continued eating, not wanting the food to get cold, but the smile didn't leave. 

Despite wanting to savor the first real meal, JungMin found he was scraping the plate for the last remnants not too long later. He pushed the plate away and watched with folded arms until YoungSaeng was finished, not noticing that he was mirroring the other's smile as he did.

YoungSaeng was finished not long after, sipping at the broth before the waiter came over to take their dishes and refill their water.  He switched to drinking the water instead, motioning at JungMin to do that same; they hadn't had much to drink since leaving the facility, and if they were on the run they couldn't afford to be this dehydrated. 

JungMin rolled his eyes but held back from saying anything as he took a long slow sip of water. "You ready to go?" He asked, placing the empty glass on the table and pulling out the money HyunJoong had given him, motioning for the server to bring them a check.

Nodding, YoungSaeng got out his money as well, lips pursed slightly as he looked outside the restaurant.  He'd forgotten how big a city could be, it might be a while before they found a cheap enough hotel...or a place to work. 

Luckily, the amount wasn't too bad and JungMin paid for the both of them since technically their money was shared and it would just be easier this way. He asked the server if there were any cheap hotels in the area and she told them where one was located. Thanking her, JungMin stood and stretched his arms again, looking down at YoungSaeng expectantly. "Ready?"

Shifting slightly in his seat, YoungSaeng pushed himself to his feet, biting the inside of his cheek.  All the walking wasn't helping his ankle any, but there was no hope for it.  Nodding he smiled faintly before starting towards the door, keeping close to JungMin. 

"Are you sure you're okay to walk around? Once we get a room, you should take a rest." JungMin frowned, noting how YoungSaeng was still limping and the pained expression he kept trying to hide. "I'm as excited as you are about being out, but there's always tomorrow." He held the door open for YoungSaeng and followed him out onto the sidewalk.

Nodding, YoungSaeng worked to hide the limp.  "I'm fine," he said, wanting to stay outside if he could help it.  A twisted ankle wasn't going to keep him inside a closed-in room when he had the choice to be outside.  His eyes wandered everywhere, taking in the different sights, and several times he nearly tripped over the uneven sidewalk. 

The last time YoungSaeng stumbled, JungMin caught his arm to steady him, sighing heavily. "Liar." He crossed his arms and stared at YoungSaeng. "If you're going to insist on being outside, I'll insist on carrying you. So it's either we get a room and you _relax_ , or I carry you around. Your choice."

Staring up at him, YoungSaeng frowned.  He knew he should rest, but he didn't want to stay in a hotel room, and he knew JungMin didn't want to either.  "Rest outside?" he asked, trying to compromise.  Anywhere was better than inside right now. 

"Okay." JungMin agreed, "but let's go get that room first, maybe they'll have a balcony or something. If not, I'm sure there's a park around close by." Getting his bearings, he looked down the way the server had told him to go; there were a lot of people. He didn't bother to look at YoungSaeng, just reached down to take his hand and started to guide him through. He wasn't going to lose YoungSaeng in this crowd.

YoungSaeng bit his lower lip lightly as his hand was taken, eyeing the other man for a moment.  He didn't protest the contact though, especially when he noticed the crowd, lips pressed together in distaste as he kept up without complaint, managing not to be jostled by anyone as he had been in the station.  The sound of cars passing by made him jump slightly every now and then, the noises catching him off-guard for a bit before they settled into the background. 

JungMin was having a hard time as well, eyes darting back and forth and jumping at the slightest noise and people that brushed against him. His grip tightened on YoungSaeng's hand and kept pressing forward until he saw the sign for the hotel and ducked into the doorway. Taking a second to catch his breath before opening the door and letting YoungSaeng go in first.

There were some chairs to the side and he pointed at them, letting YoungSaeng's hand go, "Go sit, I'll be just a minute." He turned and went to the front desk, inquiring about rooms and waited while the guy behind the counter got them checked in.

Nodding, YoungSaeng limped to a chair and sat down, wincing slightly at the stabbing pain from his ankle.  He watched JungMin talk with the man behind the counter, somewhat put out the that combination of being unable to walk and unable to talk meant he could do little to help out.  It was frustrating to rely on someone else all the time. 

The check in didn't take too long and JungMin was returning to where YoungSaeng was seated with their room key. "Sorry we don't have enough for separate rooms, but we should be used to sharing a room by now, hm?" He held out his hand to help YoungSaeng up. "I asked, there is a balcony with some chairs we can relax on."

Taking the offered hand, YoungSaeng nodded yet again, something he had been doing a lot recently.  A balcony sounded nice, better than being inside.  He followed JungMin down the hallway to the elevator, looking around at the decor.  It wasn't too fancy, but better than the endless white they were used to.  He didn't think much about sharing a room; he'd taken to sleeping next to KiBum while at the facility, so how different could it be really? 

"You know what I could really go for right now?" JungMin sighed as they entered the elevator and leaned back against the mirrored wall after selecting the right floor. "A nice long, hot bath. Those steam showers were just.. not the same." 

YoungSaeng's nod was a lot more enthusiastic at that.  Steam showers may have kept them clean, but it could hardly be compared to a real shower or bath.  He pointed at the room key, smiling.  JungMin would be able to get his bath when they arrived at the room. 

"Believe me, that's one of the first things I'm doing." The elevator lurched to a halt and the doors creaked open. "Now to the room," JungMin grinned and led YoungSaeng into the hall, he looked both ways and picked a direction, following the room numbers. "I think this is it." He turned the key in the lock and the door swung open. "After you?"

Looking up at JungMin, YoungSaeng walked into the room, looking around with interest.  It was a little bigger than their rooms at the facility, and simply decorated.  There was only one bed, and sunlight streamed in from large windows and a glass door that led out onto a balcony.  
      
    Drawn by the sunlight, YoungSaeng limped over to the glass door and unlocked it, pushing it open to let in a nice breeze. 

JungMin followed, taking in a deep breath and stared out. Luckily the view was of an inner courtyard, and not the streets below. There were some trees and a little plot of grass with a pond to look at. "What a view," he let his breath out and stood in the doorway, looking down then up at the sky at the clouds over head.

Smiling in response, YoungSaeng stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing lightly and letting his hair blow in the breeze as he looked out across Busan.  "It's nice," he said, not sure if he could be heard but saying it anyways.  
      
    It was just amazing to be out.  He'd never take small things such as wind blowing through his hair for granted ever again. 

"Did you need anything before I take a bath? Something from the vending machine? Ice?" JungMin stepped forward to lean his back against the railing next to him, watching in amusement at how happy he was.

Shaking his head, YoungSaeng continued to lean against the rail, keeping his weight off his bad foot as he watched the scenery below, his eyes following the moving figurines that were people.  Flashing JungMin a small smile, he turned his attention skywards, watching the clouds instead. 

"You, should sit," JungMin pointed at the chair behind YoungSaeng. "And, I will get you some ice, it should help with the swelling." He pushed off and headed back in, "and no arguments!" Pocketing the room key and grabbing an ice bucket he left the room in search of the ice machine.

He returned shortly with a full bucket of ice and a bottled water from the vending machine. Grabbing a hand towel from the bathroom he wrapped up some ice cubes, and went back out onto the balcony. "Here," he handed YoungSaeng the water and the makeshift ice pack.

Still standing when JungMin returned, YoungSaeng pursed his lips before finally taking a seat, somewhat disappointed when he found he couldn't see as much from a sitting position, but it would have to do.  Accepting the water and ice with a barely audible "thank you," he carefully rolled up the bottom of his jeans and placed the ice against his swollen-again ankle, wincing a little. 

"Try not to move around too much okay? If you need anything else, just yell." JungMin smiled and went back inside towards the bathroom. He left the door partially open, just so he could hear if YoungSaeng needed him. For a long time he stared at his reflection in the mirror, how gaunt his features were, and the large dark circles under his eyes.

Slipping off his shirt, his eyes wandering over the scars on his arms, the newer wounds still red and obvious. He bit his lip and leaned forward onto the counter, trying to keep from crying but couldn't. The tears rolled freely down his cheek and he sank to the floor, hugging his arms and rocking back and forth. So many years gone, and all he had to show for it was these hideous marks, that would likely never fade. The breakdown had been a long time coming.

Raising his eyebrow when JungMin told him to yell (and how was he supposed to do that exactly?), YoungSaeng watched the younger man leave before redirecting his attention outside.  The ice helped with his ankle, the pain easing into numbness before long and he sighed in relief, closing his eyes.  
      
    It was nice to just sit outside.  YoungSaeng glanced around after a minute, noticing his chair was the only one.  Pursing his lips and deciding to get one for JungMin (he could move, ankle be damned), he pushed himself to his feet and set the ice down, limping inside.  
      
    Spotting a chair in the middle of the room that he could move, YoungSaeng headed for it and paused.  The bathroom door was ajar, and he could hear faint noises coming from inside.  Leaning forward, he saw JungMin's reflection in the mirror and stopped.  
      
    YoungSaeng bit at his lower lip, debating leaving the man to cry in peace.  But JungMin wasn't like him, he seemed to crave company, and the older man found himself limping towards the bathroom door and pushing it open further hesitantly. 

He didn't see the door opening, but wasn't surprised when he looked up to see YoungSaeng standing there. Jungmin held out his arms, showing the scars that covered them along with others that dotted his chest and even more on his hips and legs. "They're never going to fade, are they?" JungMin whispered, not trusting his voice to speak loud enough without cracking.

The question brought sadness into YoungSaeng's eyes.  Not one to lie though, he shook his head slowly.  They wouldn't fade completely.  Maybe become less apparent with time, but they would always be there as a reminder of what humans were capable of doing to their own kind.  
      
    Hesitantly stepping into the bathroom, he moved to beside JungMin and lowered himself down to kneel beside him, hands lifting to hover uncertainly over JungMin's arm, looking at him for permission.

JungMin followed him with his eyes as he sat, his expression unreadable with the tears still lingering on his cheeks. He looked at YoungSaeng's hands then back up to his eyes and nodded slowly. YoungSaeng was reaching out to him, and it was with a pain that he accepted, realizing just how vulnerable he was right now. A far cry from his usual strong self. 

Once JungMin had nodded, YoungSaeng lightly held the younger man's arm with slightly cold fingers from the ice, attention shifting from his face down to the scars on his arm.  He lightly traced a long one down the middle of JungMin's arm, turned white with time, lips pressed together firmly.  
      
    Slowly, he released JungMin's arm to wrap his arms around the redhead's shoulders instead in an awkward hug. 

JungMin's eyes were still focused on YoungSaeng as the other was looking at his arms, shivering despite himself at the touch. He told himself it was the cold fingers. When YoungSaeng let go and drew him into a hug, JungMin let out a long sigh and leaned into him. The tears had stopped, and now his eyes stung. "Thank you," he whispered. "I know it's not ideal to be stuck with me right now, but thank you."

Shaking his head again, YoungSaeng shifted so he could sit next to JungMin and let the redhead lean into him more.  Relaxing after a minute, he became more comfortable with the hug and closed his eyes, starting to hum quietly.  It was the best he could do, anything more would reduce him to a coughing fit. 

With a great amount of hesitation, JungMin let his arm go around YoungSaeng's waist and clung to him. The sound of YoungSaeng's humming eased him slightly and he smiled. "I can't wait to hear you sing YoungSaeng," he murmured. With a pained expression he leaned back to look up at YoungSaeng. "But you don't have to do that, not until your voice comes back more."

Not commenting on the arm around his waist, YoungSaeng blinked down at the other man and shook his head, continuing to hum softly.  If it helped even in the slightest, he wasn't going to stop.  He was definitely not one of the best at dealing with emotions, but this he could do.  
      
    Reaching up a little, cold fingertips that were slowly warming from the contact brushed at the tear-stained cheeks, wiping the salt droplets away lightly. 

Without even thinking, JungMin leaned into the touch, his eyes still on YoungSaeng's. He didn't know why, but he didn't want YoungSaeng to let go. It was strange how the simplest of contacts helped to ground him. He could feel the tension easing away, and the panic moment from before was nearly forgotten. 

Somewhat relieved to see JungMin was calming down, YoungSaeng offered a small smile, glad he could finally do something in return for everything JungMin had done for him to date, despite his reluctance to accept help of any kind.  "Better?" he whispered after a long time of just humming and holding on to the other man. 

"Much." JungMin closed his eyes and sighed before pulling back and getting to his feet. Holding out his hands to help YoungSaeng up. "That.. was a breakdown a long time coming. I'm sorry that you had to witness it." He looked away, a little sheepish now that he was realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Shaking his head, YoungSaeng accepted the offered hand and pushed himself to his feet, smiling to show it was okay.  
      
    It was only then did he realize that JungMin was lacking a piece of clothing, the older man blinking before surprisingly reddening a little.  "Um...I'll..."  He vaguely motioned at the door and limped out. 

JungMin's own face was bright red and he shut the door and locked it after YoungSaeng to lean against it. Well now what the hell was wrong with him. He glowered and admonished himself to a get a grip, shaking his head as he started to draw a bath. Not even waiting until the tub was full, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and sank into the warm water. Groaning happily even if the tub was too small to stretch out completely.

YoungSaeng nearly headed back out onto the balcony before remembering why he had come inside in the first place.  Shaking his head to clear it, he headed to the chair and carefully picked it up, biting his lip as he maneuvered the awkward thing to the glass door and out onto the balcony without jarring his ankle.  
      
    Setting it down, he dropped back into the other chair and sipped at the cool water JungMin had brought him, repositioning the ice on his ankle.  Feeling his eyes closing as the breeze reached him, he set the bottle down after a moment and made himself comfortable in the chair, resting in it sideways with one leg curled under him and the bad one out with the ice against it.  Eyes closing completely, he was asleep within moments, lulled to sleep by the sound of songbirds and the gentle breeze. 

Soaking for what seemed a lifetime, JungMin finally decided it was time to get out and unplugged the tub and let the water drain away. He toweled off, ignoring the marks now that covered his body; they didn't seem quite so bad now. There was no comb, so he made do with brushing his hair with his fingers, flinching at the snarls that his fingers caught on before giving up completely.

Reemerging dressed, he moved out onto the balcony and smiled down at the sleeping YoungSaeng. It wasn't chilly, but he went back in and grabbed the blanket from off the bed and covered him, tucking it in gently around him and then settling into the chair. The sun was close to setting and the sky was tinged red. It was unfortunate he couldn't see it, but enjoyed watching the sky fade to dark anyway. He was awake for a long time, just thinking.

****************************  
      
    HyungJoon was woken by the sensation of the train slowing down, stirring sleepily and reaching up to rub his eyes.  When he smacked his sunglasses instead, he winced and opening his eyes, frowning at the fingerprints that now hovered in front of his vision.  Taking the glasses off and rubbing his eyes properly, he cleaned the lenses the best he could on the bottom of his shirt, looking around curiously.  Past KyuJong, he could see the city in the window.  It was getting dark, the city lights out and he gaped at the sight.  Kwangju may not be as big as Seoul, but it was still pretty big... 

Feeling the other stir, KyuJong lifted his head and looked around groggily. His arms came away from HyungJoon and he eased back into his seat, blinking repeatedly. "Mmm.. are we there?" His hands rubbed at his eyes and he got another look out the window, a small smile hovering.

"Kwangju it would seem," HyungJoon grinned widely.  "It's nice.  I haven't been here in years."  He looked around as the other passengers started to get ready to get off, before looking at KyuJong curiously.  "How's your head?" he asked, slipping his sunglasses back on now that people were moving.  He didn't want to have to worry about zombies at the moment. 

"Better, sleep usually helps," KyuJong stretched and started to stand as well while the train was slowing and coming to a stop. "I don't think I've ever been here before, you may have the advantage there. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm great," HyungJoon nodded.  "I...don't remember specifics, but I might be able to get us around a little, yeah."  Standing, he rubbed his already messy hair lightly and looked around.  "It's getting late, so maybe we should focus on food and a hotel for now?  I don't know about you, but I barely remember the snacks from this morning." 

"That sounds like a good idea," KyuJong said as the train lurched to a halt and the doors opened. People were piling out and they were caught up in the press of people on their way out. "Food is probably top priority, I'm feeling a little dizzy myself."

"Food then," HyungJoon said firmly, managing to shoulder his way through most of the mess and pulling KyuJong along behind him in the space he left behind.  Thankfully the station wasn't as bad as Seoul, the young man looking around with interest.  "So what do you want to eat?" 

"Anything at this point, I'm not picky. I used to be, I used to be a vegetarian," KyuJong laughed, the whole idea seemed silly at this point and would be glad to have some real food, even some meat.

"Oh?"  That was interesting to know.  "So wanna find some place that doesn't serve meat?" HyungJoon asked, leading them out towards the street.  There was bound to be something around that wasn't too expensive.  They had to watch their money. 

"No, no, you misunderstand. After five years of eating the facility food, I could really go for some meat." Saying the amount of time out loud stung, and KyuJong looked away quickly, biting his lip.

    Eyes widening at the number, HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong in shock.  5 years?  He'd said he'd been there for a long time, but that was pretty long...  
      
    "...Meat it is then," he announced, wrapping his arm around KyuJong's shoulder and leading him outside, determined to cheer the other man up.  "I have no idea if it's still here, but there used to be a nice hotpot not that far away, and the price wasn't crazy either.  One of those 'set price for all you can eat' things.  You'll be able to have as much meat as you want." 

KyuJong leaned into him, still not comfortable with all the people and the noises. "Thanks, I'd really enjoy that." He all but whispered as he kept his head down, avoiding the weird looks he was getting from people when he shied away.

Smiling sadly at KyuJong's reaction to the amount of people, HyungJoon squeezed his shoulder lightly.  "It's okay," he murmured.  "They won't bite, and if they did, I'll hypnotize them and send them doing somersaults for a few minutes," he joked, trying to help KyuJong lighten up. 

"Wouldn't that be a sight," KyuJong snickered, peering up and imagining some of the people actually doing that. He turned up to HyungJoon, trying to hide the shy smile. "It's just been so long, I don't even know how to act around people anymore."

"Well, how you act around me would be a start," HyungJoon suggested, grinning.  "Except for the hugging part, let's not get you decked, okay?  But I can do the talking until you're more comfortable, no worries." 

"I figured on the hugging part," KyuJong chuckled under his breath but took HyungJoon's words to heart. If he could get to that point again, it'd be wonderful. He recalled being an open and caring person, friendly and generous. But that felt like a different person now, and he doubted he'd ever get there again.

HyungJoon smiled at him and sighed, stretching his free arm out and arching his back slightly.  "People aside, isn't it nice to be out?  It's a nice day, not too cloudy, and the sun's setting which is really cool," he noted, eyes going to the colorful horizon. 

Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, KyuJong nodded in agreement. "It's.. amazing. I didn't really get to enjoy those first few hours of freedom, too busy being passed out, and then running. It's really nice."

"I don't think any of us enjoyed it really, except for maybe JungMin, who enjoyed it so much he wasn't watching where he was going," HyungJoon recalled with a laugh.  "Maybe tomorrow once we're settled in and have some idea what we're going to do for money, we can look around a bit.  I have a sudden urge to find the nearest playground and just hang out for a while." 

"A playground?" KyuJong was startled by that, giving him and incredulous look. "I hope they didn't soften your head too much in there that you're now a kid again." KyuJong teased.

HyungJoon gaped at him for a moment.  "Hey!  I am perfectly fine!" he huffed, lips pursed in a pout.  "I was just thinking, you know, all those stupid little things that people think they're too old for, and then when you go in that place and it's to the point where even walking down the street is amazing...it's like everything is taken for granted.  And I kinda decided that if I ever got out I was gonna go and do all those silly things, even if it means killing myself on a swingset." 

KyuJong couldn't help but smile at the rambling explanation, finding some sort of strange logic in what HyungJoon was saying. "A playground sounds like an excellent idea HyungJoon, but let's get something to eat first. We've been kind of wandering now, and as much as I'm enjoying the walk, I am somewhat hungry."

Laughing, HyungJoon nodded.  "Of course, food first.  The hotpot should be nearby, we used to come here a lot."  He led them down another street.  "Anything you wanted to do?" 

"I.. haven't really thought about it to be honest," KyuJong looked down. "Maybe... as weird as this may sound, I'd love to walk barefoot in grass. See a tree up close again, smell some flowers. Does that seem weird?"

"Not any weirder than wanting to play in a playground," HyungJoon grinned.  "We can find a local park and do that.  There's bound to be a few around.  After food though.  And maybe not at night."  No sense inviting trouble. 

"No, definitely not at night, the sun feels too good," KyuJong closed his eyes and rested his head on HyungJoon's shoulder as they walked. "Please tell me we're getting close to this fantastic food place you keep going on about."

"We are, don't pass out yet," HyungJoon chuckled.  Hearing a faint giggling from schoolgirls passing by, he blinked and looked down at KyuJong, seeming to finally notice how close they were.  Turning a faint pink, he hid it by drawing attention to the restaurant.  "Right here," he said, opening the door for KyuJong as they reached it. 

Opening his eyes and blinking, looking for the sound of the giggling, he was quickly distracted by the smell of food and the opened door. Stepping in first, he waited that half second before HyungJoon joined him, shifting nervously.

Shooting the other man a reassuring smile, HyungJoon came up beside him and asked the hostess for a table for two, a booth if possible.  She led them to a nice booth on one side instead of to the tables in the middle, passing them their menus with a smile and a bow before walking away.  HyungJoon slid into one seat, eyes bright. 

Taking the other side, KyuJong slid all the way over towards the wall, glancing around, obviously uncomfortable. "This is a nice place."

"It is," HyungJoon grinned, shifting to make himself comfortable.  Spotting the unease, he hesitated.  "Is everything all right?" 

"I'm fine, this just takes getting used to," he fidgeted nervously. "Would you.. maybe mind if we sat on the same side? I feel a little alone all by myself."

Blinking, HyungJoon smiled.  If it made him more comfortable...  "Don't mind at all."  He got up and slipped around the table to sit beside KyuJong instead.  "Better?" 

Nodding, KyuJong scooted closer to him. "I don't remember being so clingy before. Hopefully I'll get better with a little more time."

"I don't see why not," HyungJoon grinned, letting KyuJong move closer and wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders.  "This time yesterday we were still there, so it's understandable.  Just let me know if anything gets too much for you, okay?" 

KyuJong looked at him for a long moment. "It really only has been a day hasn't it. It's surreal." He shook his head and leaned against HyungJoon.

"That's one way to put it," HyungJoon chuckled.  "I stopped thinking I was going to wake up and find myself back there though after that pinch."  He rubbed his arm where JungMin had pinched hard.  "Just think, in a week or more we'll be on Jeju, and we'll be able to start over again.  Doesn't that sound nice?" 

"A week is a long time," KyuJong sighed, turning to look up at the decorations on the wall. "But it sounds better than I could have imagined."

"It'll pass by fast," the younger man smiled, nudging the menu towards KyuJong.  "Food now.  Does the set price seem all right?" 

Looking over the menu, KyuJong frowned. "It seems a little much.. but.. I haven't been to a restaurant in so long. I'll just have to take your word on things like this. I.. I don't even know what to order." KyuJong stared at the menu, a little flustered.

"That's the fun about a hotpot," HyungJoon chuckled.  "You can pick multiple things, and we'll share.  That's where the fixed price comes in handy.  Just point at whatever looks the best right now." 

"Oh, I see, you'd think I would remember this, I feel like a tourist," KyuJong smiled. "It all sounds so good." After a few minutes he selected a couple of things, looking to HyungJoon if that was okay.

Watching to see what KyuJong chose, HyungJoon smiled and nodded, before waving the waitress over.  It took just a moment for him to place their order, and she brought them glasses of water before leaving again. 

Wrapping his fingers around the glass with both hands, KyuJong slowly sipped at the water. "Even the water tastes delicious outside." He set the glass back down but didn't remove his hands, just staring down at it.

"I think they messed with the water at the facility, it always tasted like metal," HyungJoon mused, sipping at his own, then drinking more when he realized how thirsty he was.  "Eesh, my mouth feels like sandpaper..." 

"It wouldn't surprise me, they put something in everything we touched." KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon again. "I hope one day I can forget that place. I remember so little from my life before, none of it happy."

"There will be plenty of time for new memories," HyungJoon said with a smile, arm finding its way around KyuJong instinctively.  "I don't think it'll be possible to forget completely, but at least to the point it won't get in the way of your life." 

"I think that's what this week should be about," KyuJong said. "Besides trying to make some money, we should take as much time making happy memories as we can." Shy smile as he turned his head to look up at HyungJoon. "Like.. eating here is one... and I'd still like to see you dance."

HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  "I agree with that...though I'm not so sure about the dancing.  At least let me practice a bit first so I know I'm not going to fall on my face in front of you."  He met KyuJong's eyes through the sunglasses, smile bright.  "What else would you like to do?" 

KyuJong bit his lip and his eyes wandered around as he thought. "Ice cream." He grinned like a little kid, and chuckled. "We should get some ice cream."

"There's a good idea!"  HyungJoon laughed.  "I can't remember the last time I had ice cream.  Maybe some patbingsu too.  What flavors do you like?" 

"Chocolate?" KyuJong tilted his head, trying to remember. "I.. think I like chocolate. We used to go to a little parlor on our block that had good chocolate ice cream, it was HyunJoong's favorite too..." He broke off and looked down, chewing on his lip before continuing. "Maybe I'll try some strawberry."

Blinking, HyungJoon managed not to wince.  So much for not bringing up memories.  "I'm rather partial to mint," he smiled, shrugging. "But it's a hard flavor to find sometimes.  Maybe I'll get vanilla.  I remember a parlor that had so many weird kinds, like cotton candy and licorice, it was fun to go there and try something new every week." 

"We should try as many flavors as we can," KyuJong smiled again, looking up as food was arriving. "It all smells so delicous."

Nodding enthusiastically, HyungJoon waited until the waitress had placed everything down before picking up a piece of meat and dipping it in the broth lightly, arranging the plates so that KyuJong could reach everything easily.  "I remember this place was one of our favorite spots whenever we came here." 

KyuJong didn't even know where to start, licking his lips and reaching for the meat. "So did you come here with your family then?" He tried to speak around a large mouthful, not really caring how that looked.

HyungJoon nodded again.  "Yeah, we came here a few times.  It was a long time ago though...I don't even remember how old I was."  He popped the piece of meat in his mouth, chewing happily.  When was the last time he'd had food that actually had to be _chewed_ , and not inhaled? 

Watching how happy he looked, KyuJong grinned and continued to eat as well, he probably had that same look of contentment on his face. "It would be nice to have a meal like this every day again," he sighed. "But we probably won't be able to unless we come into a large amount of money in the near future."

"I don't know about you, but no matter what kind of food we eat it's better than mush," HyungJoon chuckled, picking up kimchi with his chopsticks and eating that instead.  Spotting something, he picked up the napkin.  "You missed," he chuckled, wiping away a bit of sauce beside KyuJong's mouth before he could stop himself. 

KyuJong was surprised by the action, but found it strange that he didn't even flinch. He blinked a few times at HyungJoon, silently wishing he didn't have those glasses on so he could see his eyes. A shy smile accompanied a slow blush to his cheeks. "Thank you," he murmured.

    Blinking, HyungJoon soon wished the sunglasses covered more than just his eyes as his face heated up to an extreme, and he quickly turned his attention back to the meal, stuffing a piece of beef in his mouth to remove the need to say anything. 

Bringing up a hand to his lip, KyuJong brushed at the spot as if there were a remnant of sauce, biting his lip and continuing to blush. He did of course, notice the blush on HyungJoon's cheeks and felt slightly relieved that he wasn't the only one; but he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Unsure of what to say he continued to eat slowly, savoring the meal that was ending much too quickly as he was finding himself to be full already.

It was definitely amazing food.  HyungJoon tried to have as much as he possibly could before finally calling it quits.  "I think I might explode if I have any more," he groaned, setting his chopsticks down regretfully. 

"I may as well, but I feel so bad for letting this food go to waste," KyuJong frowned, but he couldn't possibly eat another bite. "Do you think they would let us take some of this with us?" He glanced up inquiringly at HyungJoon.

    "Don't see why not, they usually do."  HyungJoon caught the waitress' attention, smiling as she walked over.  "Could we take the rest with us?" he asked.  
      
    "Of course," she replied with a friendly smile, gathering up the plates again before leaving. 

"That's a small relief," KyuJong leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin his hand. "At least we'll know what our next meal will be." He glanced at HyungJoon. "Next stop is to find a hotel then yes?"

"Right," HyungJoon said, getting out the money HyunJoong had given him to pay for the meal.  Once the waitress came back with the rest of the food in a bag and his change, he stood up and stretched.  "There should be a few in the area if I remember correctly." 

Standing up beside him, KyuJong's arm instinctively linked with HyungJoon's. "I'm sure we can find one that's not too expensive, but still nice. If we end up in a place worse than the facility I may just cry." KyuJong laughed, even though if it that were to happen, he just might.

"I'm just hoping wherever we plan to stay has a little more color taste than endless white," HyungJoon wrinkled his nose, leading them out of the restaurant and back onto the street.  The sun had nearly disappeared, and it was starting to get cold. 

The chill was somewhat refreshing, but KyuJong leaned in tighter so they would both be warm. "You learn to appreciate so much after being a place like that. Who would think color would be one of those things you miss." KyuJong smiled, even in the dim lighting, neon signs were on, flashing words and pictures in gaudy technicolors. "Even the street signs are beautiful right now."

"A little harsh on the eyes, but yeah, I get what you mean."  HyungJoon hummed absently, looking around with interest and also keeping an eye out for any hotels or inns.  He shivered a little at the cold.  At least there was less people around now. 

"I'll take harsh on the eyes from color abuse any day," KyuJong said quietly, still looking around. He caught a glimpse of a sign across the street attached to a small building that seemed to look okay. "Is that a hotel there? The sign seems to say so."

Looking in the same direction as KyuJong, the younger man nodded.  "Seems like it.  Let's go see?"  He made sure no cars were coming before crossing the street, walking to the door and pulling it open.  "Doesn't seem that bad," he mused, looking around inside. 

"I think it will do, as long as it's cheap enough," KyuJong was looking around as well. The decorations were a little bland, but that was a good sign for how much they would have to pay. He clung tighter to HyungJoon as they approached the desk, shying away from the person at the counter, standing slightly behind HyungJoon.

HyungJoon squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly, smiling at the attendant.  After inquiring about prices, he found out they would be able to stay there for a while on their current budget.  Hopefully it would be long enough for the others to make it to Kwangju.  He got them one room, knowing the money would last longer that way and that KyuJong probably wouldn't like to be alone.  
      
    Once he had the key in his hand, he thanked the attendant and started towards the stairs.  "I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing, you?" 

KyuJong nodded as they started to climb. "I think all the years of sleep deprevation are starting to catch up with us, we slept for quite a while on the train, and we'll probably sleep all night at this rate." He struggled to pull himself up the steps, using the railing and HyungJoon as support.

"That actually doesn't sound all that bad," HyungJoon yawned.  "Let's make it to the room first though."  He helped KyuJong to the second floor and down the hallway (which he was pleased to note was more of a warm beige than white) to their room, unlocking the door and opening it for KyuJong. 

"No it does not," KyuJong agreed, finally letting go of HyungJoon's arm when the door was opened and moving into the room. He kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed, groaning at how comfortable and soft it was. "Oh this feels nice."

Grinning in amusement, HyungJoon closed the door and locked it behind them, slipping off his shoes and wandering around the room.  "Not bad, especially for the price."  
      
    He felt like he was going to crash any second, but he wanted to at least wash his face before passing out.  Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he took off the sunglasses and placed them on the nightstand before staggering into the bathroom. 

"Mhm," KyuJong dragged himself up towards a pillow and curled up around it. His clothes were slightly uncomfortable to sleep in, but he didn't know HyungJoon all that well and didn't want to freak him out. His half lidded eyes were staring out the window at the sky darkening towards dusk.

Splashing his face with water, HyungJoon sighed as he ran damp fingers through his hair.  A shower was definitely in order, but he could barely stay awake right now.  
      
    Patting his face with a towel, he walked back into the other room, noting for the first time there was only one bed.  "Um...I can take the couch," he offered, not sure how KyuJong felt about sharing a bed. 

Raising his head up from the pillow to look at HyungJoon, KyuJong shook his head and patted the bed next to him. "There's room for us both."

"Okay."  Maybe he would be more embarrassed about it if he wasn't so tired.  Then again, why would he be embarrassed?  They were both guys.  
      
    Decided he'd spent too much time thinking about stupid things, HyungJoon dropped down onto the bed next to KyuJong with a sigh.  "I could get used to this," he mumbled into his own pillow, quickly starting to fall asleep. 

"Me too," KyuJong murmured, already half asleep. The warm body so close, KyuJong instinctively curled into it before completely passing out.

Yawning quietly, HyungJoon only blinked when KyuJong curled up against him, his quickly shutting-down mind taking little note of it, except to perhaps shift a little closer before he too was lost to sleep.  
      
    *********************** 

The morning light is what woke KiBum from the first real night's sleep he'd had in a long time. He uncurled his legs, wincing at how cramped they were and tried to rise from the bed. The more he thought about it, the more he decided since he didn't actually _have_ to get up, he wasn't going to and laid back down with his legs stretched.

He went over the previous day in his mind, arriving in Ulsan and grabbing a quick bite at some noodle shop that HyunJoong had insisted on before finding a hotel to crash at. They hadn't talked much while eating and had both passed out quickly when they entered their room. He closed his eyes and burrowed into his pillow to go back to sleep.

HyunJoong was just as equally passed out on his own side of the large bed they shared, half under the blankets and half curled up on top of them.  He hadn't even stirred once while KiBum moved, truly out for the count.  With the dark circles under his eyes, it wasn't hard to see why.  He hadn't gotten any sleep ever since KyuJong returned to himself, and only minimal sleep before that.  
      
    So he was enjoying the fact that he didn't have to wake up for guard duty by sleeping like the dead. 

Finding it impossible to sleep, KiBum groaned and finally sat up all the way. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Glancing at HyunJoong, he snorted and slowly stood. Or tried to anyway.

What felt like the worst charlie horse seized both of his legs at the same time and with a yelp he fell over, crashing into the side table. Holding his head and rubbing at his legs he scowled and gritted his teeth at the pain.

Twitching slightly at the loud crash that had resulted, HyunJoong shifted on the bed, burrowing his face into the pillow with a sigh before his half-conscious mind registered what the noise had been.  Reluctantly, he roused himself from sleep and lifted his head, blinking blearily at KiBum.  "...Did you fall out of the bed?" 

"No." KiBum glared at HyunJoong, still rubbing at his legs. "My legs cramped up when I stood and I fell over. I'll be fine, I probably just slept too curled up again, it happens."

Yawning and sitting up, HyunJoong tried to flatten his hair.  "If you say so," he shrugged.  "That's a pretty bad cramp."  He stretched a little and stood, padding over to the window and opening the curtains. 

"What, like you've never had a muscle cramp?" KiBum managed to pull himself up back onto the bed, the pain was starting to recede as he worked and stretched his legs. 

"I have, I've never fallen over from one," HyunJoong replied, watching outside for a moment before walking to the bathroom.  "Going to shower."  He closed the door behind himself with a soft click. 

"Well good for you," KiBum made a face when HyunJoong was out of the room. He managed to stand up again and found the pain was all but gone. Moving to the window he stared out at the street below and then up to the sky. "I hope you're safe HyungJoon."

    HyunJoong paused in front of the mirror, looking over the signs of sleeplessness in his too-pale face before sighing and pulling off his clothing.  He hoped he could at least sleep a little easier now that he was out of that place, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.  He'd been up most of the night before, just staring at the ceiling while KiBum slept and wondering if KyuJong was okay.  They'd made it to Kwangju, hopefully...but would KyuJong be all right there?  Would he be followed?  Would they be able to meet again, with no way of contacting each other?  
      
    All he could do was work to get to Kwangju and find them, HyunJoong decided as he stepped into the shower and turned it on, the scalding water soothing almost.  He'd found him once, he could do it again.  
      
    Resisting the temptation to linger, he was done within a few minutes.  Without any spare clothes there was no choice but to reuse the same ones again, but clothing wasn't their highest priority.  Once they got other things in order, they could worry about small things like that.  
      
    Stepping out of the bathroom a few minutes later, HyunJoong sat down on the edge of the bed, lost in thought.

KiBum was still looking out the window when HyunJoong emerged, he turned to watch as he sat down. Frowning he moved to sit down and crossed his legs under him. "So what do we do now?"

Not seeming to register the question right away, HyunJoong chewed on his lower lip for a moment before replying.  "I think the first thing I need to do is find a branch of my bank and make sure no one can taper with my account to find out where we are.  After that, we find out when the next train to Kwangju is and get the tickets.  We'll have to avoid a detour back to Seoul; the place has become a hotspot." 

"Sounds good," KiBum bit on his thumbnail, it did sound like a good plan, at least as far as he could tell. "How long do you think we'll stay here for? Just for last night? Try to leave today?"

"It would be best to leave today, but I have no idea if we'll be able to get on todays trains.  The trains to Kwangju from here are far and in between, and usually full."  HyunJoong shrugged.  "We'll catch the earliest one that's offered, but we might have to wait.  If that's the case, I would suggest enjoying your first real day outside as much as you can." 

"Oh, okay." KiBum glanced out towards the window then back at HyunJoong. "We should stay together though, right? Just in case?"

HyunJoong nodded slightly.  "That would be best...they may have tracked us here.  We'll deal with it if it comes up."  He stood and stretched.  "We'll also have to watch how much we spend on food and the like.  I may have a bank account, but I won't be able to get us all to Jeju if we spend too much." 

KiBum nodded and stood as well. "After being used to the facility food, skimping on meals will still be better than that. But um.. I'm going to go take a shower now, will you still be here when I get out?"

"Yeah," the older man replied.  "I'm just going to get bottles of water from the machine and coming right back."  He grabbed the room key and walked to the door, before pausing.  "How's the cramps?" 

"Gone now..." KiBum was rising slowly off the bed to check. "Thanks."

Lips quirking upwards slightly, HyunJoong left the hotel room and closed the door behind him. 

KiBum frowned, he still didn't know what to make of the guy. He headed into the bathroom, completely ignoring his reflection for fear of what he might see and shut the door behind him. Letting the water run for a second to warm back up he pulled off his clothes and set them in a neat pile on the counter before stepping in.

The water felt good, especially on his legs. Despite what he'd just said, they still ached a bit, but the warm water was just what he needed. Unlike HyunJoong he had no problems standing under the spray for as long as the warm water lasted, cleaning up as he needed to. Unfortunately the water didn't last nearly long enough and he squealed at the shot of cold water before flicking the water off. When he was dried and dressed, he went back out into the room, running his hand through his hair.

Getting the water and coming back, HyunJoong set about doing a few stretches, just to pass the time...and to keep his thoughts from wandering as they were so very prone to.  Repeating what needed to be done in his mind, he chuckled when a squeal floated out from the bathroom.  Someone had been in the shower too long.  
      
    By the time KiBum returned, he had wandered over to the window and stood watching outside, the glass panes opened so that a nice breeze floated into the stuffy room. 

"Fresh air smells nice," KiBum moved to lean against the wall next to the window, peering out and up a the sky.

HyunJoong had to agree, lips curled into a small smile.  "It'll smell even better outside."  He glanced over at KiBum.  "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded and went to put on his shoes.. or what passed for shoes anyway. The facility slippers weren't going to last long on the outside, but there wasn't much they could do about that. "Are we heading to your bank first then?"

"Mhm," the older man sighed, putting on his own shoes, which were thankfully better than slippers.  They would have to do something about the slippers, but that depended on how much time they had and how much money _he_ had.  "Then to the train station."  He opened the door.  "Hopefully we'll be able to make a train today." 

KiBum had to agree, as nice as the hotel bed had been, getting back on the train and closer to where HyungJoon was and Jeju was better. He could make do with sleeping on the train again if he had to. "Do you know if there's a branch around here? Maybe we should ask at the front desk."

"That would be a good idea."  HyunJoong couldn't remember the last time he'd been to Ulsan; asking was a lot better than walking around blind.  Heading to the elevator, he pressed the button to go down and waited for the doors to open before stepping inside, pressing the button for the main floor.  "Once we check the train schedule and see if there's any we can catch, we should get something to eat." 

"Okay, I am pretty hungry," KiBum smirked, leaning against the wall and watching the numbers decrease until they hit the main floor. "Guess we're going to have a busy day then."

"Very busy," HyunJoong chuckled in agreement.  When the doors opened he stepped out into the lobby, walking to the desk.  It took just a minute for the assistant to tell him where the nearest branch was located, a bit of a walk but not too far out of the way from the train station.  He turned to KiBum once he'd gotten the directions.  "Let's get started then," he mused, turning to the door. 

KiBum followed a step behind. The night before he'd been too tired and hungry to really notice what was going on around him, but now that it was daylight and he was well rested he took it all in. The sights and sounds were a little overwhelming, but he found if he glanced up at the sky occasionally and it didn't seem so bad.

HyunJoong was happy to look around as well, but he stayed focused on where they were heading, not letting his mind drift too far.  This allowed him to spot the parking meter in the way before KiBum did, who was distracted.  
      
    "Careful."  He reached out and steered KiBum around the metal that came up to their chests instead of letting him crash into it. 

Blinking and wide eyed, KiBum looked at the parking meter then back at HyunJoong. "Yeah.. sorry," he mumbled, a little embarrassed. He kept his eyes mostly in front now, only glancing around when he was sure no wild parking meters were going to jump out at him.

Amused, HyunJoong let his lips form a small smile for a moment before he returned to watching the area around them, counting the streets before turning in the direction that had been described to him.  After a moment, he returned his gaze to KiBum.  "Those drugs should be wearing off soon, if they haven't already."

"I'm a little nervous about that," KiBum answered hesitantly. Truthfully he was scared, he didn't know what to expect really, there had been hints dropped about different abilities, and HyunJoong had told him about KyuJong, but he had not idea what to expect. He recalled the discussion about his legs from the day before with the others, wondering if it had anything to do with the awful cramps he had in the morning.

HyunJoong looked at him for a moment.  "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.  Theoretically, you should be able to keep control of whatever it is as long as you practice.  I'll help the best I can until we meet up with the others and KyuJong can help you all."  The former guard only knew so much about how the abilities worked.  He had been paid to escort, not to pry into the patient's files.  But he was the most informed on the gifts between them, until KyuJong could step in. 

KiBum nodded, biting his lip and refraining from asking any more questions about the former scientist. He knew bringing him up would only bother HyunJoong. "So you're kind of the odd man out in all this huh? The rest of us have had weird things done and are going to be like mutants. I'm oddly jealous that you get to be normal."

The older man chuckled slightly.  "It's...understandable I guess.  Most people would be envious of your abilities, whatever those turn out to be...but I don't mind being normal nearly so much after knowing the story behind it.  My only regret is that being normal limits how much I will be able to help." 

"I think you've done more than any of us could have." KiBum looked down. "Even if you did it for completely selfish reasons, we still owe you a lot for getting us out of there."

"..." The smile on HyunJoong's lips was a little bitter.  "You owe me nothing.  Like you said, my reasons are selfish and done on my own merit, so I expect nothing in return from you nor the others."  He turned away, watching the stores they passed by. 

KiBum sighed and crossed his arms, but tried to keep up with the older man. Even when he was trying to be nice he inevitably said the wrong thing. Even in trying to thank HyunJoong it turned into a backhanded compliment. He reasoned it was probably best to just keep his mouth shut from now on.

HyunJoong didn't say anything else until they arrived at the bank branch, the former guard opening the door and walking up to the counter, bowing slightly to be polite.  After a quick word with the man behind the desk, he looked back at KiBum as the assistant got papers ready to talk to him in a private room.  "It's up to you if you come with us or wait out here.  It shouldn't be long." 

Looking around for a second, KiBum sighed and shrugged. "I should probably just stay with you, just in case."

Nodding, HyunJoong turned and followed the bank assistant to one of the small rooms set out to meet customers in.  Closing the door behind the three of them, HyunJoong pulled another chair up for KiBum before sitting down, watching the assistant.  
      
    "So what is it I can do for you, Kim sshi?" the woman asked, smiling at them.  
      
    "I know my account is set up to receive direct payments from my employer, and that they can pull information about my account at will," HyunJoong started, getting straight to the point.  "I no longer work there, so I would like to have their rights to my information and money removed."  
      
    "That's a procedure all companies have to complete when an employee is fired or quits," she replied, going through the information on the computer.  "It has probably been taken care of already."  
      
    HyunJoong's lips curled slightly, the smile hard.  "Could you check for me, please?"  
      
    She smiled and typed at the computer, clearly indulging an overly-paranoid customer.  Then she paused.  "It would seem it hasn't been resolved yet.  I will have to speak to my manager as to why, and then I can remove access for you, Kim sshi."  
      
    The young man nodded.  "One more thing?  When was the most recent access to my information?"  
      
    She checked quickly.  "3 hours ago."  
      
    He'd thought so.  They were tracking them through where HyunJoong pulled out money, either through an ATM or debit card.  They'd probably known they were at the train station when he paid for their tickets to Seoul...  
      
    "Thank you," he nodded, eyes hazed slightly as she excused herself to speak to her manager. 

KiBum listened intently, a little confused as to what this all meant but it didn't sound good. When the lady left the room he glanced hesitantly over at HyunJoong. "So.. they don't know we're here.. do they."

"..." HyunJoong's gaze remained on the wall across from him as he thought.  "They've been tracking our movement through my account.  Which means they know about the tickets to Kwangju."  That put both KyuJong and HyungJoon at risk.  
      
    "I also paid for the room last night through debit, which means they know we're here...or that I am at least.  The conflicting data will confuse them, but not for long.  I'm removing their access to my account so this doesn't happen again, and then we need to leave on the first available train before they find us." 

"How long would it take before they started looking here?" KiBum's hands were clenched on the arm of the chair and his face had gone white. As scared as he was for himself, he was extremely worried about HyungJoon as well.

"If they checked my account only 3 hours ago, then they would still be on their way here.  If we catch a train this afternoon, we can get out and let them chase their tails around for a while here."  HyunJoong bit his lower lip in thought.  "If we wait any longer though..."  They ran the risk of being found.  The facility would be watching all the ways in and out of the city. 

"How long do you think we have?" KiBum wanted to run right then, but they needed money and more of a plan than just running away. It's a good thing HyunJoong was leading this, they'd be screwed if it was up to him.

"At least another 5 hours before they get themselves set up here...once they are...we could probably last 2 or 3 days without being found if we're careful.  Maybe longer.  They would be concentrating their efforts in the train and bus stations, as well as the downtown core."  HyunJoong closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.  It was fine to guess, but that's all it was...guessing.  
      
    On the other hand, the facility had known about the Kwangju tickets long before... 

"What if.." KiBum tried to think.. there was too much going on and he didn't even know how to process it all. "I mean.. I know HyungJoon and KyuJong were supposed to go to Kwangju, but.. what if they went on to the next stop? And then there's YoungSaeng and the red head which we have no idea what happened to those two. This sucks." He slid down in his seat and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

"..." HyunJoong hadn't thought of that. It would be a lot harder to find them if they had...  "I think they would try to wait, but if they realize they're being followed then they very well might go on.."  
      
    It was all so complicated...and they had no method of getting into contact with the others.  "There's nothing we can do about the other two, only hope they're making their way to Kwangju as well.  Above all, that's what we should be doing.  We can worry about the rest if it comes to that," he said, rubbing his temples.  "It's out of our control what they do, all we can do is keep moving."  
      
    It was a lot like when he'd tried to find KyuJong after returning to discover he was missing.  Hits and misses, and long months of frustration and tears before he finally came across a small shred of hope, learning of the volunteers for the facility.  He hoped to no end that finding KyuJong again wouldn't take as long this time...but he was prepared for it if it was. 

 

"You're right, this is all just so complicated." KiBum sighed and looked towards the door, straightening in his chair as a very bad idea ran through. "That lady sure is taking a while. You don't think they'd try to call the facility to see what is going on, do you?" 

Biting his lower lip, HyunJoong frowned.  "They wouldn't answer.  That place is so tight-lipped...But in the event someone does answer the phone...that would tell them for sure where we are."  Which would hopefully divert attention away from Kwangju, but put them in a bit of a situation in the meantime... 

"I've just got a bad feeling about all of this," KiBum stood up and started to pace around the little office. He really wanted to get out of there, like he could feel those wraith things around him again. He rubbed at his arms at the cold shiver that passed over him just thinking about it.

"We can't leave now," HyunJoong sighed.  "Try and relax, all right?"  He was nervous too, but hid it well, maintaining a neutral expression as his eyes went to the door, then away.  
      
    The door opened again with a light click, the assistant reappearing with a smile.  "Good news, Kim sshi.  My manager has given permission for third-party access to be removed.  Your former company has been notified of this, and has also received a warning for not relinquishing access right away."  
      
    That was both good, and bad.  They might not be able to track the group in the future...  
      
    ...But they knew exactly where the pair was now. 

KiBum had retaken his seat, muttering something under his breath when the lady returned. He glanced at HyunJoong, trying to keep a blank expression while she talked. He may not always understand a lot of things, but this he understood. If the facility didn't know before where they were they knew now.

It was all HyunJoong could do to thank the woman for her help, waiting for the confirmation that the access to his account had indeed been removed before he stood up and bowed to her.  "Let's go," he murmured, opening the door and walking out.  They had to find out when the next train or bus was, and hope it was soon. 

Politely bowing to the woman as well, KiBum hurried to catch up to HyunJoong who was walking a little faster than usual. "I don't even have to ask where we're going right now."

    "Not really," was the reply, HyunJoong more focused on his surroundings than his companion.  "Rush hour is over, and I have no idea what the train system is like here.  Hopefully there will be a train soon, or at the very least one in the evening rush hour.  If that's full, we'll have no choice but to wait."

"I think I mentioned this before, but this sucks," KiBum was trying to keep up, but his legs were still a little achey. "God I hope the others are okay." By others, he really was only worried about HyungJoon.. it's likely the facility had people on their way now.

"Would you rather still be in there?" HyunJoong asked simply.  He didn't say it, but he hoped they were all right as well...particularly KyuJong.  He hadn't been outside the facility in years, and would have trouble adjusting.  HyunJoong had wanted to be there for him, and help him...and he was stuck in a completely different city with no idea if he'd even ever see him again. 

"Of course not," KiBum replied a little testily. "I just... don't want them to be hunting us down. I kind of hoped that if I ever did get out they wouldn't even notice. I'm delusional okay? It's the drugs." He fell silent after that, just trying to keep up.

"Better delusional than addicted to the things," HyunJoong murmured.  Finally noticing the trouble KiBum was having, he slowed slightly so that the other man would have an easier time.  "Your legs?" 

"True.." KiBum noticed he had slowed and was able to match HyunJoong's pace, making a guilty face and nodding. "Yeah, they're still kind of sore. But don't worry, I won't let that get in the way, I can bear it."

Frowning, HyunJoong shrugged.  "Cramps shouldn't last that long.  Let me know if anything changes."  He hadn't been completely oblivious to the talk of ankle bracelets the first night, and had developed some theories about what the 'cramps' were.  That was something he would keep to himself for the moment though, waiting to see if his suspicions were on solid ground. 

"I'm sure I just slept badly," KiBum shrugged it off. "Besides, walking around his helping, it'll be gone in no time."

"If you say so."  The older man fell silent again, not finding much else to say, and instead concentrated on getting back to the train station.  He still felt exhausted, the setbacks doing nothing to improve his mood, but he kept their goal in mind and pushed back all else. 

KiBum caught sight of the train station up ahead, unknowingly quickening his pace despite the pain. It probably wouldn't matter much getting there a few seconds early, but just seeing the building had his heart racing.

Speeding up a little to keep up, HyunJoong pulled the door open to the building and stepped inside, looking around first for danger then, when he found nothing, for a posted schedule.  That was easy to find, and he started towards it, glancing back at KiBum before turning to look at the list, searching for a train to Kwangju. 

When they reached the building and entered, KiBum sagged against the wall. His legs felt like they were on fire. Rubbing the tops of his thighs he watched HyunJoong since he couldn't see the listings from where he was at.

From the way HyunJoong frowned, there wasn't any good news.  After a minute of scanning through the list, he walked back to KiBum.  
      
    "The train leaving in the afternoon is already booked solid.  That leaves us with the next available departure at 11pm tonight," he sighed, leaning against the wall beside KiBum and looking tired.  "It's better than waiting another day..."  But it gave too much time for the facility to catch up with them. 

"So I guess that just means we'll have to wait around then huh," KiBum sighed and straightened. He didn't like the idea of waiting around, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"Yeah," HyunJoong replied, glancing to the ticket booth.  "Let's get our tickets then...and find somewhere else to wait.  Hanging around here is just asking for trouble."  He straightened as well, looking down at KiBum's legs.  "Everything all right?" 

"Yup, just fine. It's getting better," KiBum smiled. It was, the pain had receded finally and the ache was gone. "Walking helped a lot." He looked around, "I'm sure there's a lounge or something or a waiting area. Maybe a shop to get something to eat as well."

HyunJoong quirked a smile at that.  "Food sounds promising.  Let's walk around and see what we find."  He started walking when KiBum did, returning his attention to their surroundings. 

"Should you get the tickets first? Just in case?" KiBum pointed to the ticket booth. He doubted that the overnight train would sell out, but he really didn't want to have to find out what would happen if it did.

Blinking, the smile became a little sheepish.  "Of course."  HyunJoong turned back to the ticket booth and walked up to it, greeting the ticket master and getting out his wallet to pay. 

KiBum smirked and rolled his eyes, waiting for HyunJoong to finish. That's the first time he'd seen that kind of smile from HyunJoong. He could see why KyuJong had been with him, despite that cold exterior, HyunJoong was nice sometimes, and kind of cute. Brushing the musings aside, his eyes wandered around but eventually settled back on HyunJoong.

Tickets in hand, HyunJoong thanked the man behind the counter and turned back to KiBum, passing him his ticket.  "There you go.  We're all set.  Ready to see what there is to eat?" 

"Sure," KiBum slid the ticket in his pocket and looked around again. He really should have been looking instead of staring at HyunJoong. "I doubt we'll find anything more than some fast food or snacks though."

"Fast food doesn't sound that bad," HyunJoong shrugged.  "We haven't been away from the multicolored mush long enough to make me complain."  He looked up and noted a sign for a fast food court farther down.  "Looks like it's this way," he said, pointing. 

"True, I'm not complaining or anything," KiBum said as they headed towards the food, the smell wafting towards them and he breathed in deeply. "I think I could get full on the smell alone."

"If only things worked that way," the older man chuckled, glancing around at the other people buying food before turning his attention to the few fast food stations open. 

"So what are we in the mood for? I could probably eat just about anything right now." KiBum looked around.

"It's up to you," HyunJoong chuckled.  "As you can see, there's quite a variety."  He himself was looking at one of the sushi bentos...he couldn't remember the last time he had sushi. 

KiBum looked in the direction that HyunJoong was looking and smiled. "Hmmm.. sushi? That sound good to you?"

Blinking, HyunJoong shrugged, but there was a small smile on his lips.  "If that is what you want." 

"Sure, why not," KiBum started forward, casting a glance over his shoulder at HyunJoong. "Now's a good a time as any to try it."

HyunJoong nodded, following KiBum to the stand and looking over the bento boxes before taking out his money to pay for them. 

Fidgeting, KiBum ignored his rumbling stomach and looked over the food. He'd really not had sushi as far as he could remember, but HyunJoong seemed to want it so he was willing to give it a try.

"Have you ever had this before?" HyunJoong asked, noticing the way KiBum looked at the food.  He picked up a bento with nigiri and maki sushi for himself, watching for what KiBum might like. 

"Umm.. I don't think so, so I have no idea what I'm looking at here. Recommendations?" He asked brightly, looking up at HyunJoong.

A soft chuckle left the older man before he pointed.  "I'd say the uramaki's a good way to start.  If you like sweet things..."  he pointed to a batter-covered sushi bento beside the inari.  "The covering is pretty sweet, but there's not that much fish...which is good I suppose if you're not into raw fish." 

KiBum stared blankly at him, then down at the boxes. "How about I just pick one at random and see how I do. You'll be able to tell me what I'm eating right?"

"That works too," HyunJoong replied, lips curled upwards in amusement. 

"Okay... how about this one," KiBum picked one up and looked inside. Well it looked okay to him anyway.

"Oshi," HyunJoong stated.  "They're really good."  He watched as the man behind the counter rang up the total, paying for their food. 

"As long as it's edible," KiBum smiled, turning to find a place to sit as HyunJoong paid. He felt a little guilty that HyunJoong was spending all this money on him, and the rest, but there wasn't much to be done about that. KiBum had resolved to pay HyunJoong back in the future if it was possible, that and to thank him before he scarfed down the meal.

Sitting down across from KiBum, HyunJoong raised an eyebrow.  "Don't choke," he commented idly, settling down to eat his own sushi.  He'd missed the taste, savoring the flavor rather than swallow without chewing like KiBum seemed to be doing. 

KiBum tried to retort, but started to cough instead as his mouth was too full and something hit the back of his throat wrong. After several swallows and a sip of water he smiled sheepishly. "So.. this was a good choice, it's not that bad."

    "Are you sure you can even taste it at that speed?" HyunJoong mused absently, resting his chin in one hand with hair falling into his eyes as he watched KiBum.

"I slowed down," KiBum grumbled, glancing back and forth between his food and HyunJoong. "You're going to make me nervous watching me like that."

Blinking, HyunJoong chuckled.  "Sorry."  He sat up straight again, returning to his own food rather than watch KiBum nearly choke on his own.  
      
    Then he ended up coughing a little too when a large amount of wasabi suddenly got to him. 

"And you were nagging at me," KiBum snorted, trying not to smile. He popped another bit into his mouth and made an act of chewing very slowly.

HyunJoong's lips formed an amused smile once he could breathe again.  "At least I wasn't imitating a vacuum cleaner."  He made sure not to take so much wasabi next time. 

"At least I'm a cute vacuum cleaner," KiBum beamed, making a conscious effort to slow his eating down. The habit of eating quickly had come from trying down tasteless mush quickly, and now that he had food with flavor he did want to enjoy it.

    The older man actually laughed at that, a short sound he hid behind one hand.  There was no hiding the crinkling at the corners of his eyes though, and as he continued eating he felt a little less beaten down than before.

Not sure what else to say, KiBum just smiled at HyunJoong's laugh. He couldn't recall hearing the man laugh thus far and it was nice to hear. He concentrated on his food though, eating very slowly.

Not saying anything else, HyunJoong enjoyed the rest of his sushi, finally setting his chopsticks down with a pleased hum.  Now all that was left was to wait for the train...which would be in a long, long while. 

Finishing not long after, KiBum grinned and slid the empty box away. "So, now it's just time to wait? I think I saw a lounge on the way, had some couches and chairs."

HyunJoong nodded.  "Let's head there then."  He gathered up the empty boxes and went to find the garbage, dumping them in. 

Sliding out of his seat, KiBum was pleased to notice the cramps had indeed disappeared and headed back out the way they came. The lounge was only a little ways down the hall and had a few chairs and magazines and a couch. They weren't the nicest or comfortable looking but they were better than nothing. KiBum plopped down and sprawled out on a couch.

Following KiBum and finding another couch to sit on, HyunJoong picked up one of the magazines and absently paged through it, looking for something that could hold his interest.  
      
    Now all there was left to do was wait. 

*****************

JungMin woke slowly, and only woke up because the throbbing in his shoulders was becoming unbearable. He tried to shift his position but soon found that his arms were completely numb and couldn't move them at all. Groaning, he managed to roll himself from his curled up fetal position onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

It did take him a minute to remember why he was on the floor, and recalled the night before carrying a passed out YoungSaeng to bed who luckily didn't wake up while doing so. He'd decided it was better to just sleep on the floor since the couch was too small for his large frame. Also, he didn't want to take the chance for YoungSaeng to wake up next to him and the retaliation that would occur. The floor was okay, at least it was carpeted, but it had been hell on his shoulders apparently.

Stirring at sound of a groan, YoungSaeng curled up a little more before slowly opening his eyes.  Not recognizing where he was right away, he sat up with a jolt, only to relax when he recognized the hotel room.  Wait...he hadn't been in here last he remembered...  
      
    Spotting movement in the corner of his vision, he moved until he could peer over the edge of the bed, blinking at JungMin questioningly as if asking 'what are you doing down there?' 

"Morning," JungMin groaned with a half hearted smile. "Did you sleep well?"

YoungSaeng nodded, sitting up after a moment.  "That doesn't look very comfortable," he stated.  "Why are you on the floor?" 

"There really wasn't anywhere else to sleep," JungMin blinked at YoungSaeng, craning his neck from his position on the floor. "Your voice is sounding close to being back."

It was true, YoungSaeng realized, having not noticed he had been able to almost talk normally.  His voice was still hoarse and quiet, but not painfully so, and he wasn't coughing yet.  "I don't take up that much room," he said, scooting over so that JungMin could transfer himself to the bed. 

"Ah...that's okay," JungMin smiled painfully, he still couldn't feel his arms and didn't feel like flopping around on the floor like a fish to get up. "I'm perfectly comfortable. Here on the floor. Yup."

"..."  YoungSaeng gave JungMin a skeptical look.  "Right.  Do you need help?" 

Giving him a pained expression, JungMin nodded slowly. "I kind of.. can't feel my arms. I think they're asleep."

"Let's see?"  The older man slid down onto the floor next to JungMin, carefully taking one of the redhead's arms after glancing at him to make sure it was okay.  "Let me know if it hurts."  He slowly bent the other man's arm at the elbow, hands gentle. 

JungMin tensed, but there was no pain, or feeling for that matter as YoungSaeng bent his elbow, his hand flopped of its own accord. There was pain in his shoulder though and he winced as it lanced through and up his neck. "Arms are fine, shoulders feel like they're on fire."

Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng moved again until he could scoot behind JungMin.  "Are you able to sit up?"  He placed his hands lightly against the top of JungMin's shoulders, lightly massaging the muscles there. 

"Ahhh..." JungMin tried not to cry out from the touch, but it was hard not to. "D-don't stop." He stuttered, despite the pain it was kind of helping. "If you could help push me up, I think I could stay sitting up."

Pausing, YoungSaeng nodded and continued, being as gentle as he could.  After a moment he eased his hands underneath JungMin's shoulders and pushed to help him sit up so he could massage his shoulders easier. 

With YoungSaeng pushing, JungMin was able to get the leverage he needed to finally sit up. He crossed his legs under him and leaned forward slightly to keep from tipping back over and crashing into YoungSaeng. Arms hung limply at his sides and he sighed at YoungSaeng's fingers. "Thank you, this is really helping."

YoungSaeng's response was a light hum as he continued working at the muscles, yawning a little.  "Did you...bring me back inside?" he asked, not able to remember ever coming back into the room from the balcony. 

"Umm.. yeah, I didn't think the chair would have been a comfortable place all night for you. I hope that was okay." JungMin grimaced as some of the feeling was coming back to his arms, the first painful wave of prickles going down slowly.

"...Thanks," the older man said quietly, hair falling into his eyes as he focused on his task.  "Getting better?" 

"You're welcome," JungMin smiled slightly, at least he hadn't got yelled at for it. "Yeah, the feeling's starting to come back... which means it's going to be very painful here in a minute." He tried to laugh but as he was saying that the cramps set in on his biceps and he hissed at the pain.

"Keep moving and it will hurt less," YoungSaeng instructed.  He moved his hands farther down JungMin's shoulders, working the muscle between his shoulder blades.  "And no more sleeping on the floor." 

Finding that he could finally move his arms, JungMin started to stretch them out slowly, shaking out his hands to get rid of those painful prickles. "Okay... as long as you don't mind, I just didn't want to.." JungMin groaned at the YoungSaeng's massage. That felt really, really good. "Didn't want to scare you or anything."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but even being kicked off the bed wouldn't be this painful," YoungSaeng pointed out with a chuckle at the groan.  "But now that I know, it's fine." 

"Well as long as we got that sorted,"JungMin looked over his shoulder and winked at YoungSaeng before standing in a quick motion and flopping down face first on the bed. "This will be my half."

Blinking at the wink, YoungSaeng stared at JungMin before starting to laugh, then cough as his voice box protested.  "Th...that would be...rather odd, considering you're...lying the wrong way." 

"You'll just have to adjust," JungMin rolled over onto his back and looked at YoungSaeng. "You need to be careful, you don't want to strain your voice before you even get it back. Did you need some more water?"

YoungSaeng stood up and sat down on the bed next to JungMin.  "I'll get some in a minute.  Does it still hurt?" he asked, keeping his voice lower to avoid another coughing fit. 

"A little, but I think I can manage," JungMin sat up and smiled at him. "But I wouldn't say no to more."

Raising an eyebrow at the other man, YoungSaeng sighed and motioned with one hand.  "Well then, turn around." 

"You don't have to," JungMin turned around anyway though. "You weren't a masseuse in another life though, were you?"

"Not as far as I know."  YoungSaeng resumed working the tense muscles at JungMin's shoulders and upper back.  It was relaxing to him.  He hummed quietly under his breath, still getting used to having his voice back. 

"If the singing doesn't work out we could have you give massages for money," JungMin groaned, his head flopped forward as his muscles finally started to completely relax.

YoungSaeng's lips quirked into a smile.  "Perhaps.  Though I would much rather sing."  Until his voice came back more though, he wouldn't be doing any singing. 

"Don't blame you, I don't see you willingly touching other people any time soon," JungMin flexed his fingers and arms, the feeling completely restored. "I'm more than a little surprised you're doing this now." He realized though that the night before had been a turning point in his relationship with YoungSaeng. The breakdown did some good, he thought bitterly.

The older man gave JungMin a blank look.  "I'm not going to just leave you on the floor."  Seeing that the pain was gone, he pulled his hands back and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.  "What now?" 

Flexing his back and shoulders, JungMin turned to look at YoungSaeng. "Well, I think breakfast is in order, and maybe we can go find a park or something, enjoy the outside. How's your ankle?"

"Better," YoungSaeng replied, looking down at it.  The swelling had gone down a lot, and though it was still sore, he didn't consider it to be a problem.  "Breakfast sounds good...though we will need to be careful how much we spend.  Maybe keep breakfast and lunch as cheap as possible?" 

"We may have to make breakfast and lunch one meal," JungMin sighed and laid down on his side, resting his head on his hand. "Did you want to take a shower or anything first? You seemed eager about it last night."

Pausing, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Yeah.  I'll just be a minute." He got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

"We'll probably have to get more supplies to remake your brace," JungMin called after him, lounging onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of all the things they would need to do for the week, and how they were going to earn money until YoungSaeng's voice came back completely.

Sighing softly at the reminder, YoungSaeng leaned against the counter and bent over to remove the brace from his foot.  He hissed a little at the pain, but it was nowhere as bad as getting the thing on had been, his ankle much better now.  Once that was off, he slipped out of the rest of his clothes.  
      
    He turned towards the mirror, eyes looking over the scars that littered his frame.  Nowhere as much as JungMin had, but it was still enough to make it hard to breathe.  Closing his eyes for a moment, YoungSaeng turned away from the mirror and turned on the water for the shower, waiting until it was hot before stepping in.  
      
    It felt nice to have an actual shower rather than a steam one, YoungSaeng just resting against the wall for a minute before focusing on getting himself clean.  He was careful not to take too long, despite the temptation to just stay in there, shutting the water off after a few minutes.  
      
    Getting out, he toweled himself dry and dressed again, managing to dry his hair enough so that it wasn't dripping and leaving the rest to dry naturally.  He stepped out of the bathroom, favoring his ankle but able to walk without the brace. 

Having fallen back asleep while waiting, JungMin was sprawled out on the bed, mouth hanging open. It actually hadn't taken very long for him to pass right out, the comfort of the bed had done him in.

Blinking as he saw JungMin, YoungSaeng's lips quirked into a smile.  He supposed he could let the younger man sleep in a bit and go get something for them to eat.  
      
    Finding the room key, he slipped out the door and locked it behind him, padding down the hallway.  He remembered a convenience store right outside the hotel...  
      
    It just took him a minute to find the store, picking up bottles of water and, after some thought, a box of a tasty looking cereal he thought JungMin might like along with milk.  He was just about to pay when earplugs for sleeping hanging up next to the counter caught his attention.  
      
    "..."  Biting his lower lip, he sighed and picked up a pair, seeing as they weren't that expensive anyways.  After paying for everything, he took the earplugs out of the packaging and hid them in his pocket.  Then he headed back up to the room, unlocking the door and slipping back inside. 

The sound of the door closing and JungMin shot up, blinking a few times and looking to YoungSaeng. "Did I fall asleep?" He grumbled and rubbed at his eyes. "How long was I out for?" Noticing the bag he mock glared at it and the dark haired man. "You went out without me didn't you."

YoungSaeng shrugged.  "Not that long.  And I just went to see if I could find something to eat.  You looked comfortable."  He padded over to the bed, pleased when he only limped slightly and there was no pain, just an ache. 

"I didn't realize I was so tired still," JungMin ran a hand through his hair. "What'd you get?" He eyed the bag as YoungSaeng approached holding out his hand and making a grabby motion for it.

"Some sort of cereal," YoungSaeng replied, handing the bag over.  "There should be bowls around here somewhere..." He went to hunt around in the cupboards, standing up on his toes to reach them. 

Seeing he was having trouble reaching, JungMin slid off the bed and stood behind him, easily reaching the bowls and bringing them down for YoungSaeng to grab. "You're short," he teased, tone as lighthearted as possible.

YoungSaeng glared over his shoulder at the redhead at that.  "I'm still older than you, so don't you get uppity with me," he grumbled, taking the bowls and setting about fixing the cereals.  He may be less easily miffed by the other man, but he could still give him the silent treatment. 

"Just making an observation," JungMin laughed, watching while YoungSaeng fixed breakfast. "Besides, being short has its advantages."

"Such as?"  Pouring the cereal into the bowls, YoungSaeng added the milk before rummaging around for spoons. 

"Such as... never having to duck into a room because the door frame is too short, or having to sleep with your legs squished to your chest because the bed isn't long enough. Want me to go on?" JungMin pointed to a drawer where he ad seen the few bits of silverware earlier.

"You aren't so tall you'd have to duck," YoungSaeng pointed out.  Seeing where JungMin pointed, he got out two spoons and dipped them into the bowls before giving JungMin his.  He curled up on one side of the couch with his own. 

"In some places, and I wasn't referring to me specifically, just saying that being short can be useful," he followed YoungSaeng to the couch, crossing one leg over the other and began to eat with the bowl pressed close to his chest.

"If you say so."  YoungSaeng's lips quirked up slightly as he started to eat, enjoying the taste.  Even cereal tasted amazing to him right now. 

"So now that food's out of the way, what did you want to do today? I think the first day should be about enjoying being out before we have to really worry about money," JungMin shoved an overly large amount in his mouth and chewed.

"Maybe walk around?" YoungSaeng shrugged.  "As long as we're outside..."  He wanted to be out in the fresh air, for as long as possible now that his ankle was less of an issue. 

"I think that's doable, just as long as we remember where the hotel is. And as long as your ankle will be okay, if you need to rest, don't try to be strong and suffer through it, just let me know, okay?" JungMin turned to look at him.

"It will be fine," the older man insisted, tired of being outdone by a twisted ankle.  "We should be able to look around nearby without losing track of the hotel."  He munched on his cereal quietly, watching the sky outside the window. 

"If you say so," JungMin scooped out the last bite and stood to put his bowl on the counter. "And I have an awful sense of direction, so don't be relying on me to guide us back."

Lips curling upwards, YoungSaeng nodded and finished his own bowl.  "Then it's a good thing I have a decent sense of direction..." He stood as well, putting the bowl down. 

"Phew, we'd be screwed otherwise," JungMin found his slippers and shoved his feet in. "Ready?"

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng found his own slippers and took out the room key, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. 

Following him out, JungMin looked both ways down the hall, still overly paranoid about opening a door and finding a full security force charging them. "Which way was the elevator again?"

"This way," YoungSaeng pointed, padding down the hallway quietly.  He pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to show up. 

JungMin tapped his toes, looking around until the doors finally opened and went in, pressing the button for the main floor and leaned against the wall. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, but he was staring at YoungSaeng as thought.

Watching the numbers go by at the top of the elevator, YoungSaeng glanced back at JungMin, and blinked.  "...Is everything all right?" 

Blinking out of reverie, JungMin's eyebrow's went up. "Hm? Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry, I was just staring off into space." The door chimed and opened up to the main floor, he let YoungSaeng go first.

    Nodding slightly, YoungSaeng stepped off the elevator and waited for JungMin to do the same before walking out the main door.  Stepping out onto the street, he looked around with interest, noting the street name and number for the hotel. 

Stepping beside him, JungMin looked around. "Pick a direction." He flashed a big smile down at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng chewed on his lower lip, looking around before pointing down the street.  "This way?"  He didn't really care where they went, he just wanted to explore, eyes brighter than they had been in a while. 

"This way it is," JungMin started off in the way he had pointed, keeping a pace that YoungSaeng could keep up with. "Streets aren't too crowded this time of day, that's good." He remarked casually.

The older man followed beside him, nodding in reply.  He looked at everything, taking particular interest in the small sparrows he saw hopping around occasionally.  "It's nice," he murmured. 

"You have a way with words, YoungSaeng," JungMin chuckled. He spied what looked like a block of green down a side street and pointed. "I think that's a park over there, want to take a stroll?"

Raising his eyebrow at the redhead, YoungSaeng made no comment to that.  He hadn't been the talkative type even before his voice had been messed with.  "Sure," he said, lips curling slightly as he nodded.  It had been a long time since he'd been in a park... 

"Well let's go then," JungMin grinned and headed in the direction of the park. As they entered the park, the sounds of children laughing in the distance mingled with the chirps of birds in the trees. The bright sun lit through the trees casting dark shadows and bright sunny spots where couples were lounging and families were having picnics. It was for a lack of a better word: perfect.

    YoungSaeng smiled wider, looked around before turning his attention upwards as they walked underneath a tree, the leaves shielding them from the sun for an instant.  It was amazing to see, his attention completely caught by the area around them as he kept close to JungMin.  If he hadn't, he might have run into something. 

"I could stay here for days," JungMin took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face as they walked along an unshaded portion of the path. He was as oblivious as YoungSaeng sometimes and tripped over a tree root that was sticking up in the path. With a yelp he grabbed YoungSaeng's shoulder to keep himself upright.

Yelping in surprise, YoungSaeng flailed and nearly fell over himself, managing not to at the last second.  "Careful," he chided, blowing his hair out of his face.  "We don't need any more injuries." 

Keeping his hand on YoungSaeng's shoulder until he was stable, he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, got too caught up. You want to sit or something? Enjoy the sunshine?"

YoungSaeng paused, then nodded.  Why not?  They were in no rush to go anywhere.  Though truthfully, if he sat down he might just fall asleep, the sunlight was soothing.  
      
    He looked around for a bench, pointing at an available one not that far away. 

Looking at the bench and then at YoungSaeng, JungMin grinned. "You go ahead and take the bench, I think there's a grassy hill over here with my name on it." He turned and took off, running through the small open clearing until he flopped down and rolled onto his back, laughing all the way.

Watching JungMin run off with amusement, YoungSaeng sighed and shook his head before following after him.  "Good to see the cramps are gone."  He laughed really loud, the older man mused as he sat down next to him, a little more carefully than the other had. 

"I never want to leave this spot," JungMin sighed happily, his eyes were closed but he had heard YoungSaeng approach and take a seat. "I used to hate the sun, would sleep all day and only go out at night. I never thought I'd miss the sun until I wasn't given the choice."

    Lips quirking into a smile, YoungSaeng tilted his head back so he could look up at the clouds, eyes finding shapes hidden in them.  "Do you think you'll go back to sleeping all day now?" he asked.

Thinking about it as he ran his hands through the grass, JungMin shook his head. "No, I think I'd miss the sun too much." He opened his eyes and looked up at YoungSaeng. "What about you?"

"Not a chance," YoungSaeng smiled, lying down after a moment with his arms behind his head as he continued to watch the sky.  "I like being out in the day...listening to the birds..." 

"There was a bird that had made its nest outside my dorm window once, woke me up every morning with its loud chirping," JungMin looked back up at the sky, watching the clouds. "The first few months in the facility, I would have given anything to hear that bird again."

"Maybe it's one of the birds here," YoungSaeng mused, listening to the chirping.  "You never know."  He closed his eyes after a moment, and with the removal of sight, he could hear so much more, a relaxed smile on his lips. 

"Maybe," JungMin sighed softly, glancing over at YoungSaeng. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked quietly after a few moments.

"Depends what it is," was the simple answer, the older man not opening his eyes although he was listening. 

"How.. did you end up in that place," JungMin was still watching him, he knew absolutely nothing about the other, and would like to get to know him better. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I understand if you don't. I'm just curious."

YoungSaeng didn't answer right away, just listening to the birds chirp around them and the laughter of children.  It was only a minute later when he finally spoke.  "I was singing...earning money so that I could go to Seoul and audition.  My family wasn't that well off and I didn't want to ask them for money."  He shrugged slightly.  "I was...heard by the wrong people I guess." 

"How long?" JungMin rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand, giving YoungSaeng his undivided attention.

The older man shrugged.  "Looking at today's date, I guess a bit before the two year mark."  He slowly opened his eyes, gaze flickering over to JungMin beside him.  "You were in there longer, right?" 

"Yeah, a little more than three years," JungMin nodded his head slowly, his eyes wandered away and down into the grass. "Now that we're out, have you thought about seeing your family?"

    "I would like to," YoungSaeng replied, closing his eyes again as he thought.  "But as of now it would not be practical...or safe for them to know about me.  What about yourself?" 

"No, they abandoned me," JungMin said quietly. Tearing at a blade of grass and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. "Wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to."

YoungSaeng paused, looking at the other man.  "I'm sorry," he murmured, not sure how to apologize for asking. 

"Nothing to be sorry about, I made my peace with it a long time ago," JungMin glanced back and smiled at him. "Hopefully we can make sure you see your family again in the future, once we're reasonably safe."

Nodding slowly, YoungSaeng sighed.  "I'd just be happy with knowing they're all right."  He returned his attention to the sky, blinking against the sun spots in his vision. 

"If nothing else we could give you that," JungMin rolled onto his belly, resting his cheek on his folded arms and watched YoungSaeng. He didn't know what else to say to his mysterious companion, wanting to give him the space he needed.

The other man's eyes had closed again, so he didn't notice how JungMin watched him.  Trying to keep himself from drifting off, he focused on the birds again and smiled.  
      
    A minute later, YoungSaeng drew in a small breath and started to whistle, imitating them, taking care with the notes. 

JungMin smiled, watching him. "You're good at that," he whispered. "You're looking forward to being able to sing though, I can tell."

"I've missed it," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I used to practice a lot."  He resumed his whistling, seeming to almost hold a conversation with the birds as he whistled a few notes, paused for them to reply, and continued. 

"Maybe by tomorrow you'll be able to, I'm looking forward to it," JungMin pushed himself up off the ground and rested back on his knees. "So, did you want to stay here or go find something else to do? I have no preference either way."

Opening his eyes, YoungSaeng sat up somewhat reluctantly, having been very comfortable.  "Let's look around more?"  Though he would keep this spot in mind, feeling more relaxed now after lying in the sun. 

Standing up, JungMin held out his hand to help the other up if he needed it. "At least this park is close to the hotel, I wouldn't mind coming down here in the morning's like this and relaxing for a bit, or even as a place for you to sing."

"That would be nice," YoungSaeng mused, before eyeing the offered hand.  After a moment he took it, standing up.  "Where to now?" 

"Let's just wander? Try to get an idea of the surrounding shops and streets," JungMin started to head back towards the path. "I think we should be as prepared as possible just in case we need to run and hide at any point."

YoungSaeng nodded, following him.  He didn't get far before the back of his neck prickled, and he stiffened, seeing movement in the corner of his vision.  Glancing in that direction carefully, he bit his lower lip at seeing a strange man looking right at them.  
      
    "..."  He didn't say anything, but his hand found JungMin's again and he slipped around a large group of people, dragging the redhead after him as he walked faster despite his limp. 

"What's wrong," JungMin didn't bother to glance around, just matched YoungSaeng's speed after the intital shock of his hand being grabbed. YoungSaeng didn't make contact unless it was important.

"I'm hoping nothing, but that man looked a little too familiar for my tastes," YoungSaeng murmured, taking a corner and walking further before glancing back.  
      
    The man was still there. 

"Will you be able to run if we have to?" JungMin kept his grip tight on YoungSaeng's hand, relying on the other to notifying him if anything happens.

"I will manage," the older man replied, most of his attention on the man behind them.  "We may have to."  He was getting closer...  
      
    Looking around, YoungSaeng spotted an alley that looked like it might be a shortcut.  "Here."  He pulled JungMin right through a large group of people, weaving his way around them and hoping the man had lost sight of them for a minute before hurrying down the alleyway. 

There was a shout from behind and JungMin didn't bother to look, just pulled YoungSaeng on. Footsteps sounded behind them as they rounded a corner, only to be stopped short by a high chainlink fence. "Shit, we'll have to climb." 

The footsteps had turned to the sound of running, there was no time. JungMin pushed YoungSaeng behind him and stood to meet whoever was coming.

Eyes wide, YoungSaeng turned around and clenched his jaw when JungMin stood in front of him.  As the man following them rounded the corner, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the earplugs he'd bought.  
      
    A gasp tore through his throat when he saw the dart gun come out, YoungSaeng tugging on JungMin's arm to get him to move out from in front of him as the man aimed at them threateningly. 

JungMin ignored the tugging, eyes trained on the dart gun. He had to do something to give YoungSaeng a chance to get away, but they were trapped and this was likely not the only one.

Closing his eyes, YoungSaeng drew in a deep breath before making up his mind.  He pushed the earplugs into JungMin's hand so that the man watching them wouldn't see.  "Put these on and get behind me, no questions," he whispered, voice almost a hiss.  
      
    A second later he pulled JungMin out of the way as a dart zipped by where he'd stood, tangling in the fence behind them.  They were sitting ducks for target practice. 

Blinking at YoungSaeng, he looked at the earplugs and shoved them in, completely baffled about what this was for. Frankly though, if YoungSaeng had a plan he wasn't going to argue, not with darts flying around.

The second the earplugs were in all the way, YoungSaeng slipped around JungMin to stand in front of him, brushing against the man's chest for a moment before he took two steps forward...and screamed.  
      
    His pitch rose far higher than any human voice box could ever produce, the glass of a window beside him suddenly riddled with cracks.  Stopping after a second, YoungSaeng clenched his jaw as the man staggered but didn't fall.  He took another step forward and released another scream, voice rising sharply.  
      
    The man's eyes rolled up and he collapsed, nearly stabbing himself with his own darts.  YoungSaeng's voice brought off sharply as he started to cough. 

Despite the ear plugs, JungMin had to clamp his hands over his ears as the sound rattled his brain. If it hadn't of been for the fence he would have fallen over himself. His eyes were screwed shut so he had no idea what was going on until the sound stopped, even then he didn't risk opening his eyes or removing his hands.

It took a moment for YoungSaeng to get his breath back, throat aching in protest when his voice hadn't been back completely to begin with.  Finally straightening, he looked back at JungMin and his shoulders dropped slightly.  Maybe he should find something better than earplugs.  
      
    He walked back to the younger man, reaching up and clasping his hands to gently pull them away. 

At the feel of YoungSaeng's hands on his, JungMin's eyes snapped open and he stared at him. It was a long minute before he could bring himself to say anything, seeing the felled man in the corner of his vision. "What the hell was that?"

YoungSaeng's smile was slightly strained as he pulled JungMin's hands away from his ears, and then took out the earplugs so he could be heard, placing them in the man's hand to hold on to.  
      
    "I told you I knew what they did to me," he answered simply, looking back at the unconscious man.  "We should leave before he wakes up."  YoungSaeng's voice was hoarser than before, his throat dry and hurting.  
     

JungMin nodded dumbly, looking at the man on the ground before turning back to YoungSaeng. "We'll discuss this.. at length later, right?" He took YoungSaeng's hand despite any protest and led him back out of the alley, making sure there was no one watching or waiting before merging in with the crowd. 

"I suppose we will," YoungSaeng whispered, following after JungMin without another word as he tried to rest his voice.  He kept his gaze down, trusting JungMin to get them clear of the area. 

"We should probably just go back to the hotel, just in case," JungMin kept his voice low and his eyes were looking around sharply. YoungSaeng seemed to have a better sense when it came to knowing when there was something wrong, but he kept his eyes peeled anyway.

"Probably," YoungSaeng murmured, though he didn't think they were being followed.  "He'll look for us when he wakes up..."  He coughed into one hand. 

"Is there anything we can get to help your throat? I can't imagine that was easy on it, especially when it wasn't back fully," JungMin caught sight of the hotel a little ways down the block and felt a little relieved. Hopefully no one was watching where they were going.

"Water?" the older man asked, rubbing his throat.  If it was a little less dry, it wouldn't hurt as much as it did.  He was going to go through gallons of water at this rate...

"Okay, I think an investment in a case of bottled water is in order then," JungMin squeezed his hand as they came up to the front doors of the hotel. He opened one and let YoungSaeng go through first. "I'll get you up to the room and then go to the store and get some water. Anything else we need?" 

Nodding, YoungSaeng sighed, looking back at JungMin.  "Nothing else that I can think of...I can come with you, you know," he said quietly.  It didn't hurt his voice to walk. 

Slowing to a stop, JungMin looked at him for a moment. "If you want, I just wanted to make sure you were safe," JungMin tried to smile. Truthfully, he didn't want YoungSaeng out of reach at the moment. That had been way too close of a call, and even if he knew YoungSaeng would be safer in the room, he was slightly relieved when YoungSaeng asked to go with.

"It would be safest to stay together," YoungSaeng said as firmly as he could, moving towards the store and pulling JungMin along with him.  Nowhere was safe for them now.  He wasn't going to sit in the room and wonder if JungMIn had been caught.  
      
    Walking into the store, he made a beeline for the water, keeping his head down. 

He had a point, JungMin nodded and let himself be pulled along, keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious, or people staring more than normal. When they reached the high stack of waters, he pulled one out, surprised at how light it seemed and hoisted it up on his shoulder. "You shouldn't carry anything heavy, not with your ankle still not fully healed."

Blinking up at JungMin as the younger man shouldered a pack of water bottles that definitely looked too heavy for him, YoungSaeng nodded slowly, biting on his lower lip before making his way to the counter, motioning at JungMin and getting out money to pay for the water. 

He set the pack on the counter and waited for the cashier to ring them up, idly looking over the quick grab items on the counter. "You think some cough drops would help?" JungMin asked, eying the packages in front of him.

"Perhaps," YoungSaeng murmured.  "But my throat can recover on its own with the water, we shouldn't spent money on anything that isn't needed." 

"Okay, just trying to be helpful," JungMin avoided looking at him. He was very much out of his element with the situation. YoungSaeng's ability scared him, and he didn't like that.

YoungSaeng glanced up at JungMin and sighed softly, taking back his change after paying for the water.  He walked to the door, moving to hold it open for JungMin to make it easier since he was carrying the water. 

The water went back up onto his shoulder and he gave YoungSaeng a smile in thanks as he went through, slow steps back to the hotel for YoungSaeng to catch up and hopefully open the door for him again. Strangely, the water wasn't that bad, and compared to the pain in his shoulders early he could barely feel its weight.

Catching up and moving ahead to get the door, YoungSaeng eyed JungMin as the younger man passed him.  "Doesn't that hurt to carry?" It looked awkward at the very least, but the redhead carried it like a feather. 

"Not really no, just bulky," JungMin headed towards the elevators. "Doesn't mean I'd like to carry it around all day though," he laughed, balancing it with one hand and pushing the call button.

YoungSaeng smiled a little, waiting for the elevator and slipping inside, holding the door for JungMin and then pushing the button for their floor.  "Just about there."  He rested against the elevator wall, eyes closed. 

"Are you okay?" JungMin can do little more than stand in front of the doors, twisting to look over at YoungSaeng, concern obvious in his expression.

"Yeah."  The other man's eyes opened again.  "Just a little...out of breath," he chuckled tiredly.  When the doors opened, he waited for JungMin to get out before following, getting out their room key and moving ahead to open the door and hold it. 

"We can rest then, maybe go out later if you want," JungMin moved in and set the water down on the table. "We'll have to get food at some point." He sighed and took a seat on the bed, kicking his slippers off. "I don't know about you though, but I'm a little scared to go out again. I didn't think they'd catch up so quickly."

"Neither did I," YoungSaeng sighed, taking out a bottle of water and curling up on the couch.  "Let's wait a bit for the area to clear again."  He sipped at the water, watching JungMin carefully.  
      
    "...Are you mad at me for not telling you?" He asked finally, voice quiet. 

"Yes," JungMin started, then shook his head and stood up, moving over to the couch to sit next to him. "No, I'm not mad. Shocked? Yes, but not mad. It's not like there's been an opportunity or a right time to talk about it. I'm sorry if I got mad before when you told me that you know," he hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I was a little jealous, everyone seems to have an idea about what's going on with them except me and KiBum. All I got is my arms hurt, and that doesn't tell me anything."

"It may not right now, but it won't always be that way," YoungSaeng murmured.  "The drugs are still wearing off.  Give it time."  He sighed and took another sip of his water before closing his eyes.  "Knowing doesn't make it any easier sometimes." 

"I guess not," JungMin leaned back into the couch, hugging his arms to his chest, staring at YoungSaeng again. "When did you find out?"

The older man rolled the bottle between his hands as he thought, figuring out what to say.  "Maybe a year ago...I'm not quite sure.  I still had my voice, and used to sing for my roommate at the time.  He knew about the few minutes at night where the cameras went dead, and we'd talk a lot during those times.  I was singing once, and I lost control over my pitch, knocking the poor guy out."  YoungSaeng winced, one hand over his eyes as he remembered.  "I was careful after that." 

"You said before that you tried to escape, how far did you make it?" JungMin asked, he had never heard of a break out attempt, but he wasn't surprised at that.

"...Not that far..."  YoungSaeng murmured.  "I got out of my room while the cameras were off and ran, knocking out any guards who got in my way.  I made it outside before they caught me with the tranquilizers."  
      
    And when he'd woken up the next day, his voice had been gone. 

"You were kind of brave, I never even tried once," JungMin rested his head on his chin, his eyes downcast as he thought.

YoungSaeng shrugged.  "I believed I had an advantage.  If I hadn't known, I wouldn't have tried."  He looked over at JungMin.  "The only good thing that resulted from it is my control...so I should be able to help when your ability manifests as well."  It had been a struggle to even talk at the beginning, let alone sing or whistle or any of the things he enjoyed doing the most. 

"So you'll be taking care of me then," JungMin said with a wry smile. "I'll try to be a studious trainee, but I make no promises."

A small smile curled YoungSaeng's lips.  "And I make no promises on being a very helpful teacher."  He shifted slightly so he could rest against the arm of the couch, facing JungMin.  "I guess we'll find out soon enough..." 

"I guess so," JungMin leaned over to rest against the back of the couch. "So what should we do in the meantime? We can't go anywhere, and there's nothing to do in here but stare at each other."

Shrugging, YoungSaeng thought for a moment.  "We can plan," he murmured.  "How are we going to earn enough money to get to Kwangju?  I know what I'm going to do, what about you?" 

"Oh, I was going to rely on you to make us enough money," JungMin winked with a sly grin, before shaking his head. "I'm going to see if a bar or a restaurant needs some overnight staff. As much as it would be nice to find a job during the day, I'm not letting you out there on the streets by yourself."

"..."  YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow.  "And when do you plan to sleep in all this?  I am perfectly capable of being by myself for a few hours...and I can always find a place near where you work to sing." 

JungMin looked away, chewing on his lip. "I'm still a little wound from what just happened, and blame it on my protective nature, I just don't want to leave you alone. Even if you can take care of yourself I'd be worried."

YoungSaeng sighed.  "We have to be practical though...how many days do you think you'd be able to go on such little sleep?  _I'd_ be worried you would fall asleep and stab yourself with something while working." 

Meeting his eyes again, JungMin sighed and rolled his eyes up. "Okay, okay. But the first day I'm sticking with you when you're out singing. One, it'll make me feel better. Two, I want to hear you sing. No arguments, that's what I'm doing."

"Suit yourself," the older man murmured, closing his eyes after taking another sip of water.  His throat felt much better now, less sore than it had been.  "Can you sing?" he asked absently. 

JungMin blinked, bottom lip coming out as he thought. "You know, I've never really tried. I was more the athletic type. Why, you want to sing a duet?"

"It was just a thought," YoungSaeng chuckled, curling up a little more and resting his head against the back of the couch.  His eyes opened a little, lips quirking upwards slightly at the light pout.  "You have the voice for it." 

"You think so?" JungMin smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd be up for trying, I'm sure you can give me some pointers. That and I don't think you'd hesitate to tell me I'm awful."

"If it comes to that, of course," the other man chuckled, lips curled into an almost smirk.  "I like my hearing.  And I shall have to find something better than earplugs, I think..." 

"Well if it's that bad, please tell me to stop, it won't hurt my feelings any," JungMin laughed, uncurling his legs and stretching them out.

"I doubt you'd be that bad," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes.  "Like I said, you've a good voice, and singing voice isn't normally that different from talking voice.  Unless you suddenly go nasally and high-pitched on me, in which case I will hit you." 

"Ah.. yeah, I'd like to avoid being hit thank you," JungMin said with a pained expression, shifting till he was on the edge of the couch. "So.. should I try now?"

"If you like.  It's not like we have anything that urgently needs to be done," YoungSaeng replied, watching JungMin with amusement.  "You know, my legs aren't so short I can't cover the length of the couch and kick you off regardless." 

Fixing him with a glare, JungMin reached over to poke him in the leg. "And I kick back so don't be starting anything like that."

"Of course."  YoungSaeng smiled innocently, twitching at the poke.  "Sing." 

"What should I sing?" JungMin grinned, wiggling a bit to get comfortable and settling his legs on the floor.

Shrugging, YoungSaeng rolled the now empty water bottle between his hands.  "Whatever you remember well enough to sing?"  It had been a long time since either of them had listened to music; it wasn't exactly an option at the facility. 

"The only thing I remember is a kid's song," JungMin scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Well, here goes." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and started to sing. The tone was a rich baritone, sliding the notes easily over his tongue and out his lips. The timbre to his voice added a depth to the usually simply and easy melody.

The song drew to a close and he peeked one eye open to look at YoungSaeng, half expecting a look of disgust. "Well?"

A smile played on YoungSaeng's lips, having widened as he listened to the younger man sing.  There was definite talent there, even rarer if JungMin hadn't even had any vocal training prior to this.  He wondered what the agencies would have thought had JungMin gone to an audition.  
      
    "Maybe you should try singing for money with me," he mused, chin in one hand as he looked at the redhead. 

"What, as a comedy act?" JungMin smirked, putting his head down to battle the flushing to his cheeks that had started when he looked at YoungSaeng.

"Sure, sure," the other man sighed.  "Most trainees would kill to have a voice like that without any practice beforehand."  He was genuinely impressed, which didn't happen too often since his standards of what made up a good voice was higher than most. 

"So.. you're not just being nice then?" JungMin looked up at him, small hopeful smile. There were very few things he had been good at in life, not without a lot of practice.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd kick you off the couch if you were horrible."  YoungSaeng shifted around on the couch so he could draw his legs up to his chest again.  "You could probably walk into an audition and get into the finals...though you'd have to find something better than kids songs to sing." 

"Well.. thank you then," JungMin turned back around and leaned his side into the back of the couch again. "That means a lot coming from you. I didn't get a lot of compliments growing up, or ever really. So.. thanks."

"I'm just saying things how I see them, don't thank me for that."  YoungSaeng fought the urge to close his eyes, comfortable against the couch.  "Why does it mean a lot from me?" he murmured, feeling half-asleep. 

"It's just.. well it's not like we're close or anything, we kind of got off on the wrong foot," JungMin winced at that. "I mean we didn't start off that well, and I kind of like when you're not glaring at me all the time."

YoungSaeng raised one eyebrow.  "You haven't given me reason to glare at you," he pointed out.  Granted he'd been testier while lacking his voice, highly frustrated at the fact he needed help just to be understood. 

"I've been trying to give you your space, like you asked. Although it hasn't been easy in this situation," JungMin gave a half smile. Noting how tired YoungSaeng seemed to be, he motioned to the bed. "You look like you're ready to pass out, why don't you take nap. We could both use the rest after yesterday."

Yawning, YoungSaeng nodded tiredly.  "I think I will.  And I do thank you for trying."  He knew he was difficult to get along with sometimes, but he'd never been much of a people-person, taking a long time to warm up and being in the facility hadn't made that issue any better.  
      
    Standing up, he walked over to the bed and curled up on one side, body tilted so he could watch JungMin.  "No floor this time, all right?" 

"No floor," JungMin stood and walked over to the bed, sliding onto the opposite side as far as over as he could get and stretched out. He closed his eyes and after a moment said quietly, "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Lips quirking upwards slightly, YoungSaeng sighed softly and burrowed into the soft pillow, closing his eyes.  It wasn't long before he was asleep, breathing even and relaxed. 

JungMin looked over at his sleeping form and smiled before curling and doing much of the same.

******************************  
      
    Stirring sleepily, HyungJoon shifted on the bed and buried his face into the pillow, highly reluctant to wake up.  This was the most comfortable he'd been in a long, long while...even though he was only half-covered by the comforter, meaning his feet were really cold by now.  
      
    Finally rousing himself enough to open his eyes, he did so...and jumped back at seeing a face right next to his, promptly falling off the bed with a loud yelp and thud.  
     

The loud noise startled KyuJong awake and he sat up straight with wide eyes, looking around. It took several seconds before he was able to comprehend where he was and what was going on. Peering down over the edge of the bed, he tried to hold in a laugh, seeing HyungJoon. "You're supposed to stay on the bed."

HyungJoon groaned, blinking up at KyuJong from behind a mess of hair.  "Easier said than done I think," he got out, suddenly far too comfortable where he lay.  "Sorry, did I wake you up?  I'll try to be a little quieter next time," he chuckled tiredly, putting one hand over his eyes.  
       
"The next time you fall out of bed?" KyuJong chuckled and slid over to the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and staring down at him.

"I guess?  You'd be surprised how often it happens."  HyungJoon looked up at KyuJong.  "You know you look really, really tall from down here?" 

"Was I short before?" KyuJong tilted his head in amusement, unfolding his legs and dropping down onto the floor next to him.

"Not really no, it's just that you look even taller," HyungJoon chuckled, watching KyuJong join him on the floor and scooting over slightly to give him room, yet not sitting up.  He was feeling too lazy for that.  "I don't want to get up now." 

"Would have been more comfortable to stay on the bed," KyuJong smiled, stretching his legs out and leaning against the side of the bed. "Why did you fall off anyway?"

"Um..."  HyungJoon blinked, then blushed.  "I...I guess I wasn't sure where I was?  Half-asleep and all," he lied.  Finally sitting up, he messed up his already messy hair before covering his mouth to hide a yawn. 

"Oh, okay," KyuJong smiled at him. "I was afraid I had pushed you off or something. It's been a while since I slept in the same bed with someone, didn't know how I would react."

"Oh, no, that was all me," the younger man assured, blinking owlishly at him as he tried to wake up.  "Good morning, then?  It is morning, right?"  He couldn't tell, with the curtains drawn the room was dark.  They could have easily slept right through morning. 

"Let's see," KyuJong grinned and slowly stood up, padding over to the window to draw back the curtains. "Looks like it's morning," he breathed in happily, eyes shining at seeing the bright sun. "Come see," he motioned to HyungJoon without looking away from the window.

    Watching KyuJong, HyungJoon yawned and stood up rather haphazardly, nearly falling back down onto the bed.  Once he was up, he tottered over to the window and smiled sleepily, one hand shielding his eyes to stop the sun from blinding him.  "Woah...it's a nice day outside." 

"Perfect day for some ice cream and playing at a playground, wouldn't you say?" KyuJong nudged him with his shoulder, leaning his hands on the sill and staring down at the street and then back up to the sky.

HyungJoon's smile widened into a grin.  "Definitely.  I don't think I'd be able to stay inside at all."  He managed to tear himself away from the view.  "I'm gonna go take a quick shower first though."  He felt far too sticky and grimy for his liking.  Rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them, he wandered into the bathroom and closed the door. 

KyuJong made some sort of noise that indicated he'd heard. He dragged a chair over to the window and sat, elbows on the sill and stared out, completely enraptured by the view.

Humming to himself, HyungJoon tried not to take long even though he could have stayed in there all morning.  He wanted to get outside, and he knew KyuJong wanted to as well.  
      
    That soon proved to be harder than he thought, as he scrubbed at the marks left on him in preparation for the final phase.  Whatever marker had been used, it wasn't coming off, presumably to withstand whatever they were going to do to him.  Shuddering, HyungJoon scrubbed until his skin was a raw pink, and even then only managed to fade the marks by a little.  
      
    Giving a shaky sigh, he resting his head against the shower wall.  Hopefully it would come off in time.  Doing his best to ignore the marks, he shut off the water and got out.  A few minutes later he was out of the bathroom, brushing damp locks of hair out of his eyes as he came up beside KyuJong, amused at the expression on the older man's face. 

"I should probably take a shower too," KyuJong sighed. "It will take me away from this view, but I bet I'm starting to smell." He looked up at HyungJoon. "You can have my seat," he said as he eased up and started to walk to the bathroom. "I'll just be a few."

When he entered the bathroom, he stared at the tall and long mirror above the sinks that stretched all the way across the wall. Within a moment he was back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, breathing heavily and leaning against the door.

Watching the view with a smile, HyungJoon was about to sit when KyuJong's sudden reappearance made him jump.  He turned around, blinking in surprise and worry.  "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, padding up to the older man. 

"The mirror," KyuJong looked in his eye, trembling. "It's so big.. I can't.. I can't do it. I'm not ready to see it again."

HyungJoon remembered the scars littering the other man's body, biting his lower lip.  "...Um...We can cover the mirror?" he suggested.  "With a bedsheet.  You don't have to look," he said, placing a hand on KyuJong's shoulder. 

Nodding slowly, KyuJong took several slow deep breaths. "Okay. I.. I think that would work. I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry about me like this."

"It's fine," HyungJoon smiled brightly.  "Just stay out here until I get it fixed, okay?"  He squeezed the older man's shoulder lightly and let go, walking over to the bed.  He carefully pulled off the thin bed sheet before heading into the bathroom, carefully pushing himself up onto his knees on the counter and trying to secure the bed sheet edges on the other side of the large mirror. 

"Be careful," KyuJong leaned against the wall outside, wanting to help but he couldn't look in the mirror, not even when he was fully clothed. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to wash properly without looking at himself.

"I will be!"  Came the reply, tongue peeping out of the corner of HyungJoon's mouth as he worked.  Finally satisfied that it wasn't going to come off, he leaned back a bit too far and fell off the counter with a yelp and a thud. 

Hearing the yelp, KyuJong quickly came around the corner, forgetting for the moment his fear and stared down at HyungJoon on the floor. "What is it with you and falling?" He blinked a few times before starting to laugh.

Sprawled out on his back, HyungJoon chuckled and groaned as pain shot up his spine.  "I just like busting my tailbone.  Ow."  He lifted his arms.  "Help me up?"  Pain put aside, he was glad when KyuJong started to laugh. 

"How are you going to slide down a slide with a busted tailbone?" KyuJong snickered, reaching down to help him up. KyuJong wasn't expecting him to be that heavy though and he wasn't that strong to begin with. Letting out a squeak, KyuJong came tumbling down as well.

"I'll figure that out when I—WOAH!"  HyungJoon yelped in pain when his head hit the hard floor.  Blinking past the stars in his vision, he stared up at KyuJong on top of him.  "Well, that didn't work out too well."  He quickly turned pink when he realized the position they were in. 

"I'm sorry!" KyuJong tried to scramble off and ended up rolling off to the side in a heap, trying hard not laugh as he rolled into the side of the tub. "Are you okay?" He asked between giggles.

HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong.  "Are _you_ okay?" he asked, grinning despite himself and despite the fact that he ached right now.  "Who hit their head, you or me?"  He managed to sit up, poking KyuJong in the side in amusement. 

"Not me," KyuJong giggled more, yelping at the poke but that just made him laugh more. "I'm sorry," he got out between the giggles, feeling much better than he had earlier, despite HyungJoon's injuries.

"Are you sure?"  HyungJoon grinned at the yelp, turning his attention away from the pain and poking KyuJong again.  "You look crazy laughing for no reason," he chuckled, before trying to tickle him. 

"And you looked pitiful in a heap on the floor-AIEEEE!!" KyuJong shrieked and kicked his legs at being tickled, trying to push HyungJoon away but was laughing too hard still.

"HEY!  I'm not pitiful!"  HyungJoon laughed, tickling him harder and trying to dodge the kicks.  That worked for all of a few seconds before one landed on his stomach and he hit the cabinets behind him with a yelp, thwacking his head on the edge of the counter.  "Ow!"  He was going to stop counting the amount of times he nearly brained himself on a hard surface before he suffered brain damage 

"Oh! Are you okay?" KyuJong was up and by his side in a second, all humor lost from his expression now, that latest thud sounded like it hurt. "I'm sorry, I can't control my feet when I'm being tickled, I didn't mean to kick that hard."

Blinking back the latest round of stars and spots, HyungJoon peered blearily at KyuJong.  "Ah, it's okay, I deserved it," he said, wincing as he touched one hand to the back of his head, the spot where he'd hit the counter sore.  "I wonder if it's possible to lose brain cells this way." 

"It is," KyuJong bit his lip and hovered anxiously, not sure what to do. "But, it's only a few thousand and they regenerate, albeit slowly." He was rambling, it happened when he got flustered.

"Then I'll live," HyungJoon groaned.  "What's a few thousand brain cells less?"  He blinked up at KyuJong, grinning sheepishly.  "Let me know if I start acting like an idiot while I'm waiting for them to grow back." 

"Oh, was there a different reason before?" KyuJong quirked an eyebrow, the smile reclaiming his lips now that he saw HyungJoon was moderately okay.

"I'm not an idiot, it's called being unique," the younger man huffed, nudging KyuJong with his foot.  "Don't be mean to your dongsaeng." 

"I'm just teasing," KyuJong chuckled and nudged him back. "And you don't tickle your hyung anymore."

"Yeah, I think I got that," HyungJoon winced.  Grabbing onto the counter edge, he was able to pull himself up like a shipwrecked man.  "I guess I should get out now." 

KyuJong got to his feet as well, looking up at the covered mirror and then back at HyungJoon. He grabbed the other's hand and held it tight. "Wait.." He bit his lip in frustration, not sure what he was doing. "I haven't.. really been able to thank you for everything you've done for me since we got out.. and... I..." He trailed off, looking into HyungJoon's eyes.

HyungJoon looked at the hand holding his, then up at KyuJong.  After a moment he smiled.  "Really, no thanks necessary.  It's thanks to you we got out in the first place, I'm happy to do whatever I can to make this more comfortable for you."  He squeezed KyuJong's hand gently.  "If there's anything you need, just let me know, okay?" he murmured. 

With barely a perceptible nod, KyuJong wasn't really listening, he leaned forward. His free hand came up to rest on HyungJoon's cheek and he leaned in to press his lips against the others. If asked, he had no idea what had made him make such a move, only that it felt right.

Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, HyungJoon could have sworn his heart stopped in his chest at that.  What?  KyuJong was...  
      
    It was too much to process, questions buzzing around his head like bees before that sudden lack of a thousand brain cells must have kicked in, because there was no other explanation for how he leaned in hesitantly, tugging a little at the hand holding his to pull KyuJong closer. 

Feeling the tug, KyuJong wrapped his free hand around HyungJoon's neck and pressed in tight against him. He shut his brain off, he wanted to feel right now, not worry, not debate, not over analyze what this meant. He wanted the comfort of HyungJoon's lips against his own, and he wanted more.

    Somehow HyungJoon's free arm found it's way around KyuJong's waist, secure there as he leaned against the counter behind him.  Something in the back of his head yelled at him that this was wrong, this was so wrong, how did he even know if he liked guys in the first place, but everything else just clobbered that logical part and tossed it out the window.  He liked the feeling of KyuJong's soft lips, pressing back before nipping lightly at the plush lower lip, something bubbling up in his chest and making him respond. 

Sighing softly, KyuJong parted his lips, his actions merely on automatic at this point as his brain was preoccupied with feeling how wonderful this was. His body was craving more, something denied for so long and he didn't know how to stop now, to not give in.

Diving into the kiss, HyungJoon explored the inside of KyuJong's mouth with his tongue, moaning softly as he found the other man's.  His hand slipped out of KyuJong's own, tangling in soft locks of hair and tugging gently as he tilted his head to one side for better access. 

KyuJong groaned, his hand now free came up to cling to HyungJoon's shoulder. His head tilted at the gentle tugs and helped to deepen the kiss, his tongue delighting at the feel of HyungJoon's and slid along to swirl slowly around it. He pressed in tight against HyungJoon, marveling at the warmth of his chest against his own.

It felt more than amazing, HyungJoon quickly concluded, the sound KyuJong made and his taste completely addictive.  The hand at KyuJong's waist found it's way underneath the edge of his shirt, splayed across the small of the other man's back as he tried to draw him closer, a useless attempt when they were already pressed together so tightly. 

The feel of the hand pressed against his back and KyuJong stiffened, pulling back in a jerky motion and staring at HyungJoon with wide eyes. His breathing was heavy and lips were red and puffy. He pondered the sensation for a moment in his half delirium, and that it didn't feel _bad_. "Don't..." KyuJong choked out before swallowing and starting again. "Don't stop," he managed to whisper. No, not bad at all, it felt _right_.

Eyes snapping open (though he couldn't remember closing them), HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong in a daze when the other man pulled back, his brain more than a little slow in processing what was going on.  He turned cherry red at KyuJong's words, opening his mouth to say something before he realized he had no idea what he was trying to say.  
      
    "Th...this is okay?" he whispered back, feeling more than a little lost and confused and desperate to taste KyuJong again.  
     

Nodding slowly, KyuJong brought his hands to the sides of HyungJoon's face, staring into his eyes. "Yes... please.." He wasn't sure what he was pleading for. Was it to kiss him more? To be held? Or to be completely lost in feeling something for the first time in ages.

And despite the fact that HyungJoon still had no clue what he was doing, and _why_ , there was no way he could say no to that.  Leaning forward, he captured KyuJong's lips again, quickly becoming addicted to his taste.  His arms pulled KyuJong close again, keeping him secure against his body. 

Melting into his arms, KyuJong returned the kiss with urgency, his fingers crawling back into HyungJoon's hair and down his neck to cling and pull at his shirt. If he let go, KyuJong would tumble back again and he wasn't ready for that.

The fingers trailing down his neck sent shivers down the younger man's spine, as he nibbled at the plush lower lip and pulled back slightly to breathe before pressing their lips together again.  The hand against KyuJong's back remained there, fingers stroking lightly at the soft skin, curious. 

The touch was enough and KyuJong was shuddering in HyungJoon's arms, he needed more of that touch, needed more contact. He pulled back, roughly tugging at HyungJoon's shirt to pull it over his head.

Surprised at the tugging at his shirt, HyungJoon couldn't bring himself to protest, shivering slightly at the brush of colder air against his skin.  After a moment he broke the kiss so that KyuJong could get his shirt off, arms finding their way back around his waist instantly.  Now that his own shirt was removed, he found himself growing impatient to feel more of KyuJong, his fingers slipping under KyuJong's shirt and lifting. 

Ignoring the slight warning bell that went off, KyuJong helped pull his own shirt off, staring into HyungJoon's eyes for a brief moment before they traveled down. Any thought he had was gone as he noticed the long black marks on HyungJoon's chest and arms. 

An odd expression came over his features and his fingers hesitantly touched and traced over them. "Just.. like me..." he murmured softly.

HyungJoon was stopped from returning for another kiss by the strange expression on KyuJong's face.  Blinking, he looked down to see KyuJong's fingers tracing the lines left on his skin by the scientists.  Shivering slightly at the feeling, he bit on his lower lip and looked up to watch KyuJong's face, not quite sure what was going on.  His gaze wandered along KyuJong's upper body, taking in the scars that littered his frame in very similar locations to the lines on HyungJoon, before returning to the older man's eyes. 

"It's not so bad.. seeing it like this," KyuJong was talking to himself more than anything. His fingers traced all along the marks and over the contours of HyungJoon's skin. He looked back up at HyungJoon, his eyes were brimming with tears. "Right? It's not so bad..."

Biting his lower lip harder and trying not to panic when he saw the tears, HyungJoon suddenly felt horrible for going this far (though in his defense, his brain hadn't had much say in the matter).  
      
    "It's fine," HyungJoon whispered, brushing one thumb gently under KyuJong's eye.  "It'll be fine."  He leaned in to brush his lips lightly against the older man's, his free hand holding KyuJong close as the hand resting against his cheek caressed the soft skin. 

Hands still pressed against HyungJoon's chest, he eased into the light kiss again, closing his eyes. _It'll be fine_. Smiling into the kiss he pushed back gently, eyes dancing as he looked from HyungJoon's to behind him at the bed sheet covering the mirror. "Take it down," he whispered.

HyungJoon blinked, eyes wide at that.  "Are...are you sure?" he asked, confused.  KyuJong hadn't even been able to stand in the bathroom with the mirror there just minutes ago... 

Nodding, KyuJong reached past him and started to tug on the sheet. He needed to see, the freak out from moments before was a distant recollection. "It'll be fine."

Still confused, HyungJoon moved to help him take it off and ended up hopping onto the counter again when the edge was caught on the other side of the mirror.  "After all my pain to put it up there..." he chuckled, but he smiled nonetheless.  Feeling it come loose in his hands, he got off the counter and handed the ends to KyuJong to pull it off the rest of the way. 

With a grin, KyuJong tugged until the sheet came off and fluttered down onto the counter. Stepping closer, KyuJong took in his appearance, and the scars, wincing slightly as he lightly ghosted his fingers over the long one that started at his neck and ended just above his navel. "It's not so bad..."

"Not really," HyungJoon smiled, watching him.  After a moment's hesitation, he walked up behind KyuJong and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  "It's faded a lot," he noted, fingers lightly running over a scar that ran along KyuJong's side. 

A slight shiver at the touch, but it wasn't a bad thing. KyuJong relaxed into HyungJoon's hold, resting his hands on HyungJoon's arms. "They'll never completely fade... but I'm okay with it... now."

"That's good," the younger man murmured, somewhat relieved.  Thinking about what had just happened, he flushed a deep red.  Okay...they had just kissed, several times, and definitely touched in ways mere acquaintances definitely didn't.  What now? 

"It is," KyuJong agreed. His gaze shifted from himself to HyungJoon, noticing the blush. Turning in his arms, KyuJong leaned back against the counter and looked into HyungJoon's eyes and bit his lip. "I... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. If I made you uncomfortable in any way..." He trailed off and looked to the floor. "I know you're ... not.. like me.. and I'm sorry."

HyungJoon watched KyuJong's expression, not sure what to say.  To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure of his own sexuality anymore.  It wasn't as if he'd been disgusted by the kiss...quite the opposite in fact.  But he'd never really thought of himself with another guy.  He wondered what KiBum would think.  
      
    "It's...it's okay," he mumbled.  He wanted to ask if KyuJong had actually meant anything by the kiss, or if it had just been out of a need for contact, but he wasn't sure what he would have done if the older man meant something by it.  "I'm just...kinda confused by everything right now, so...I really don't know," he sighed, messing up his hair in slight frustration.  His head felt like it was going to explode.  
      
    "But...I mean it when I say I'll be right here to help you with anything." 

"And I appreciate that," KyuJong sighed, bringing his hands up to cover his face and grimaced into them. "I.. don't want to confuse you. I.. do like you, but I'll try to keep that from interfering with our friendship."

Hearing that just made HyungJoon turn into a tomato again, the younger man shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly.  "Yeah.  Erm.  I should probably...leave and let you take your shower.  Will you be okay?"  He really didn't know what to say anymore, tripping over his words. 

KyuJong looked at the shower and then back at HyungJoon, nodding and bit his lip. "Okay.. I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay."  HyungJoon shuffled out of the bathroom, remembering to grab his shirt on the way out in an attempt to hide the blush that was quickly spreading.  He wandered over to the window, resisting the urge to hit his head against the wall. 

Watching him go, KyuJong sighed sadly and closed his eyes... "What are you doing..." he mumbled, turning to look in the mirror again. It wasn't fair to HyungJoon or himself to have done that. He shook his head and pushed away. Finishing undressing he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before climbing in.

Letting the water beat down on him, his hands pressed against the shower wall and leaned in under the water. He tried to push the problem out of his mind, but knowing that HyungJoon was in the next room and they'd have to face each other again wasn't helping. He took his time, trying to enjoy the shower and when he was finished climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist and gathered up his clothes to get dressed again. Pulling the towel away, his eyes looked down the rest of his body, the thin white scars trailing from hip and groin down to his feet. Sometimes.. he wished he'd just died...

Reemerging from the bathroom, KyuJong kept his head down and curled up on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes.

Having put his shirt back on by then and curled up next to the window, watching the going-ons with interest, HyungJoon looked over his shoulder at KyuJong as the older man reappeared. Fighting down the blush that tried to start up again, he frowned lightly at how KyuJong curled up on the bed.  
      
    The best way to go about it for now, he decided, was to keep on going as though it'd never happened.  At least until he got his head straight again.  "Why don't we go outside?" he asked, standing up.  "Ice cream, remember?" 

"Ice cream?" KyuJong looked up at him with confused eyes before it came back to him. "Oh, yes, ice cream sounds.. wonderful." He smiled and rolled over to slide off the bed and find his shoes. "And the playground too."

"Yup!" HyungJoon grinned, glad to see the smile back as he went looking for his own slippers.  "I'm spinning myself silly on the first carousel I see."  Finding his slippers, he frowned lightly at them; they were getting pretty torn.  "What are the chances of finding very cheap shoes for sale, you think?" 

Looking down at his own slippers, KyuJong shook his head and looked back up. "I don't know.. it wouldn't hurt to look while we're out." He moved towards the door, waiting for HyungJoon to be ready.

"Definitely."  Pulling them on, HyungJoon straightened and stretched as he followed KyuJong to the door, eyes bright.  Finally they had a chance to enjoy the fresh air, rather than just keep on moving all the time for fear of being caught.  "After you." 

Slipping passed him and out the door, KyuJong waited until HyungJoon and shut the door. Hesitantly he held out his hand, reaching for his arm. "Is... is it okay?"

Blinking, HyungJoon flushed slightly before nodding.  "Y-yeah."  He held out his arm for KyuJong to take if he wanted to, offering a shy smile. 

Swallowing roughly and biting his lip, KyuJong took his arm lightly. "I'm.. still not okay with... people. Having you close is comforting." He looked down and away, feeling a heat to his cheeks.

"It's fine," HyungJoon replied, trying to keep himself from turning any redder.  He led the way down the hallway to the stairs, looking around at the decor with interest.  "There should be an ice cream place near the park, I think..."  He pondered this, trying to remember the city layout. 

"Are we going to eat ice cream in the park then?" KyuJong asked hopefully. He could tell there was some awkwardness between them now and he felt guilty for it.

    "If that's what you want," the younger man smiled.  He got them through the lobby and out onto the street, heading towards the park he could remember not far from here.  "It's a nice day, don't see why not."  He looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh air.

"It'd be nice," KyuJong smiled. When they reached the outdoors, the awkwardness was forgotten and he huddled against HyungJoon as people passed by on the street. Some gave him funny looks and he shied away, staring down at the sidewalk.

Noticing the looks that KyuJong was given, HyungJoon couldn't help but wrap his arm around the older man, letting him stay as close as he wanted.  "It's okay," he murmured, trying to be reassuring.  He hoped KyuJong would be more comfortable around people with time. 

"Thank you," KyuJong whispered, bringing his eyes back up to look forward. He tried to ignore the looks and just put one foot in front of the other. This was what he'd wanted, to be out and around people again. "It'll be okay." He said again, with a little more confidence.

"It will be," HyungJoon grinned, glad to see KyuJong was trying.  He kept pace with the other man, steering him away from the worst of the crowds so that it wouldn't overload him all at once.  "The park isn't that far, just a few minutes away." 

"Since you mentioned going to the park," KyuJong started slowly. "I've been thinking about.. going on a swing again. I used to love that as a kid. Especially when someone would push me and I would get higher and higher.. I'd like to do that again."

"We can do that," the younger man chuckled.  "Why not?  I can push you if you want."  He wanted KyuJong to relax, and feel more comfortable being outside.  They were sure to be stared at, two grown men pushing each other on the swings, but he could care less.  They weren't going to see any of these people ever again, and he wanted to have fun. 

"As long as you're okay with that," KyuJong smiled despite himself. Pushing the events of the morning to the back of his mind, he was determined to make happy memories today.

HyungJoon just grinned, walking down the street.  "Ice cream first, or swings first?" he asked, seeing the park up ahead.  As he thought, there was an ice cream stall right beside it, selling all sorts of frozen treats for the warm day. 

"Ice cream," KyuJong's eyes went wide at the sight of the ice cream stall. His pace picked up and he was all but dragging HyunJun forward.

Loud laughter escaped HyungJoon as he walked faster to keep up.  "Relax, it's not going anywhere," he chuckled, seeing that KyuJong had all but stopped paying attention to the others on the street at the prospect of ice cream. 

Pulling him into line, KyuJong all but bounced in excitement. Still clinging to HyungJoon, he grinned at him. "Strawberry, in a cone, that's what I want. What about you?"

"Um...I'm gonna see if they have mint," HyungJoon mused, watching the expression on KyuJong's face with amusement.  As they approached the vendor, he pulled out the money he had and counted out what he would need to buy the ice cream.  
      
    The woman behind the stall smiled at them as the group of kids ahead of them left.  "What can I do for you?"  
      
    "Um...two ice creams on cones, one strawberry and one mint please?" HyungJoon asked, smiling as he watched her prepare them. 

"I don't think I've had mint before," KyuJong watched along as well. He gave HyungJoon a shy side glance. "Would you let me try it?" The vendor had finished and was handing out their cones, KyuJong reached for his.

"Sure," HyungJoon smiled, taking his own cone and paying the woman.  Once she'd given back his change, he slipped the money into his pocket and pulled KyuJong towards the park.  "Let's find somewhere to sit." 

Pointing at a bench a bit off the main path, KyuJong led HyungJoon toward and sat before taking the first taste of his ice cream. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he groaned happily. "I have dreamt of ice cream for years. It's like a dream."

Sitting down as well, HyungJoon flicked his tongue against the side of the ice cream that had started to melt, humming happily at the taste of mint.  "Better than a dream though," he piped up.  "Dreams can't taste this good." 

Leaning back against the hard wood plats of the bench, KyuJong curled his legs up under him and cuddled the cone close to him. "I think I could eat ice cream every day for the rest of my life," he said happily.

"You'd have to be rolled around with how fat you'd get," HyungJoon teased, watching with amusement before holding his cone out.  "Wanna try?" 

"As long as I could still have ice cream I wouldn't care," KyuJong said, eying the ice cream in front him and then looking to HyungJoon's. "If I may?" He leaned over, holding HyungJoon's hand steady with his own and took a small taste to try, rolling it in his mouth for a minute before taking another, larger lick. "That is _delicious_!"

"It's mint, of course it is," HyungJoon laughed, watching with amusement.  KyuJong's hand felt warm in contrast to the cold of the cone he was holding.  "Though I think your opinion on any ice cream flavor may be slightly biased at the moment."  Then he yelped when a bit of melted ice cream dripped onto his hand. 

"You're probably right," KyuJong grinned, he saw the ice cream drip and automatically reached down to lick it off, an old habit he wasn't aware he still had. As soon as he had done so he shot up and back with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He all but yelped, face burning in embarrassment.

HyungJoon's eyes went as wide as saucers at the feeling of a wet tongue against his fingers, the younger man turning a red to rival JungMin's hair.  Pulling his hand back, he lost balance and fell off the bench with a yelp, somehow managing not to wear the ice cream. 

"I am so, so sorry," KyuJong bit his lip, hesitating to reach out and help him up, completely lost as to what to do at this point. "I.. that.. oh god." He buried his face in his hand and rolled forward so he was hidden by his knees.

Blinking owlishly at KyuJong, HyungJoon tried to fight down the blush and utterly failed.  "Uh..."  He had no idea what to say either, so after waiting a futile moment for his heartrate to slow again, he carefully got up and took up his spot on the bench again, trying to hide his blush by focusing on his ice cream. 

Continuing to eat his ice cream hunched over, KyuJong avoided looking at HyungJoon. Mentally he was beating himself over the head for being so absolutely careless. They were just friends, that's all. He was making HyungJoon uncomfortable by acting this way.

Avoiding looking at the older man as well, HyungJoon worked on his ice cream to distract himself, and ended up yelping again when he bit into the ice cream and got a shock of cold.  Bouncing slightly and waving one hand in front of his mouth, he got out "brain freeze" before shivering. 

Looking up at the flailing, KyuJong couldn't help but let out a snicker at his obvious discomfort. "You really do like to try and inhale your food don't you?"

"It was good, I couldn't resist," HyungJoon whined, still flailing as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth in an effort to get rid of the freezing feeling.  "I forgot about the brain freeze part..." 

"The mint is good, almost as good as the strawberry," KyuJong smiled, sitting back up. He was almost halfway done with his, starting to bite into the cone now. "You want to try? Before it's all gone?" He held it out to him.

Blinking and looking at the ice cream offered to him, HyungJoon turned red again and hesitantly leaned over, tasting a little and straightening again.  "That is pretty good.  I prefer my mint though," he chuckled, returning to his own ice cream with a little more caution this time. 

"We'll just have to agree to disagree about ice cream flavors," KyuJong smiled, trying to finish the treat without getting it all over his hands, but was failing miserably. "We're going to be sticky messes after we're done," he frowned.

"Probably," HyungJoon laughed.  "We can...I don't know, wash our hands in a water fountain or something?  There's gotta be one around here somewhere."  He bit into his cone, humming happily. 

Reaching the last few bites, KyuJong all but pouted. "It's almost sad to finish it," he sighed, finishing the ice cream and holding out his hands, looking for a drinking fountain. "Oh, there's a restroom over there, I'm sure there's sinks in there." He pointed with his clean hand. "I'm going to go wash up, be back in a second."

"Okay," HyungJoon smiled, nodding a little as he worked on finishing his ice cream, going a little slower now.  "I'll be right here." 

Sliding off the bench, KyuJong headed straight for the small cement building. Pushing the door open he walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands, not noticing that someone had followed him in.

    Humming quietly to himself, HyungJoon swung his legs back and forth absently, looking down at the hand KyuJong had licked and turning pink before looking away and berating himself for thinking about it. 

When he was finished, KyuJong turned off the faucets and turned around to find the paper towels to dry his hands off, nearly running into the man who was standing behind him. "Oh, excuse me." He ducked his head and tried to go around but the man stepped in front of him.

"So was that your boyfriend out there?" The man said in a low grumbly voice.

"Ah.. no," KyuJong flinched back. He recognized that tone. Five years later and he'd never forget that judgmental loathing. "I don't have a boyfriend." He tried to step around again but the man pushed him back into the sinks, holding his shirt in one hand. KyuJong shut his eyes and turned his head away.

Finishing off his cone, HyungJoon dusted off his hands and frowned at the stickiness.  He should probably go wash his hands as well.  Was there a line-up?  KyuJong was taking a while.  
    b  
    Getting up, he headed towards the restroom building. 

"Oh come on, just a kiss?"

"Please.. just let me go," KyuJong flinched, the man was getting even closer. He was trembling all over and could feel himself losing control. If he thought about being somewhere else, he would be, and that would be disastrous.

Pushing the door open, HyungJoon stepped into the restroom and froze, eyes widening as KyuJong's words reached him, echoing a little.  What was going on?  
      
    When he saw the older man pinning KyuJong against the sinks, anger rose in him.  "Let go of him," HyungJoon snapped, striding forward and grabbing the man's shoulder to pull him away harshly. 

"Hey man, this is between me and him," the man tried to shrug HyungJoon's hand off.

"No, it's not," KyuJong's eyes narrowed and he stared at the man, "let me go."

HyungJoon clenched his jaw, pulling harder and wrenching the man around, forcing him to look at him, eyes snapping with anger.    
      
    Completely forgetting he'd left his sunglasses in the hotel by accident.  
      
    "I said, let go and get away from him!" 

The man started to retort, but once his eyes met HyungJoon's his expression went slack and his hand dropped away from KyuJong's shirt.

Still trembling, KyuJong moved away from the sinks, grasping HyungJoon's arm and standing slightly behind him. "Don't look away," he whispered into HyungJoon's ear. "Tell him... tell him that what he's doing is wrong, and he'll never have the urge to hurt anyone again."

Not looking away from the man once he'd realized what he'd done, HyungJoon's hand found KyuJong's as he noted what the older man said, still seething with anger.  Part of him wanted to do something mean, like tell the man to stick his head in a toilet, but he reined in the urge and nodded slowly.  
      
    "You should never, _ever_ do something like this to anyone, it's wrong," he told the older man, keeping his voice as level as possible.  "When you wake up, you are going to apologize and leave, and you are never going to even _think_ about hurting anyone again.  Now, wake up!" 

The man blinked slowly coming back to his senses. He looked at the both of them before bowing low, mumbling apologies repeatedly. He continued to bow until he was out the door.

KyuJong visibly relaxed, still trembling he leaned into HyungJoon and buried his face in the man's chest. "Thank you.."

Scowling, HyungJoon wrapped his arms around KyuJong.  "I should have told him to brain himself on something," he grumbled, looking down at the older man.  "Are you okay?" 

Nodding, KyuJong eased back a little and looked up at HyungJoon. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little shaken up." He sighed and gave a half-hearted chuckle. "There's one thing I'll never understand, is why some straight men need to prove their straight by attacking a gay man and forcing him to do sexual acts on him."

"It's just an excuse for them," HyungJoon muttered, still highly unhappy.  He watched the expression on KyuJong's face.  "Has this...ever happened before?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he was going to like the answer. 

Biting his lip and looking down, KyuJong slowly nodded. "I never hid who I was, from anyone. I got picked on in school, but it never went that far. It wasn't until after I'd met and was living with HyunJoong. I came home late from work one night... there were some men hanging outside the door to the building.. only one had the guts to do anything, the rest just watched and laughed. HyunJoong came out looking for me and stopped him... before he forced himself on me, but he had got what he wanted anyway."

Hearing that sent chills down HyungJoon's spine.  He couldn't imagine anyone doing something like that to KyuJong, but he wasn't an idiot, he knew there were people like that out in the world.  
      
    "I'm sorry," he murmured, wishing he'd just gone to wash his hands the same time as KyuJong and stopped all this from ever happening.  "If anyone ever tries that on you again, I'll make them castrate themselves."  He would probably do it, too.  Or at the very least get them into an extremely embarrassing situation. 

"It's okay, not everyone is as understanding as you are," KyuJong gave a hesitant smile and took a step back. "At least there was one good result from all this, you got an impromptu lesson in control."

Letting go when KyuJong stepped back, HyungJoon sighed, rubbing his eyes as they stung.  "You mean control in not making him dunk his head in the toilet?  Because I was seriously considering it."  He frowned as his vision remained blurry.  "Weird.  I need a note taped to my forehead to remember those sunglasses." 

"Something like that," KyuJong chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it to you, I was a little distracted earlier. Next time, we won't forget your sunglasses. Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah."  HyungJoon squinted a little.  "Forget sunglasses, I might need actual glasses.  Oh, wait, nevermind."  He could see again.  Rubbing his eyes a little, he walked to the sink to wash his hands.  "What now?" 

Crossing his arms across his chest, KyuJong looked towards the door, shrugging. "Up to you, you still wanted to go to the playground right? We can do that."

"Okay."  HyungJoon smiled brightly.  Hopefully that would help erase in KyuJong's mind what had just happened.  "Swings, right?"  He dried his hands and walked to the door, opening it. 

"And the slide," KyuJong returned the smile. He'd already shrugged off what just happened, there was too much to do and see to let it interfere. Today was about being happy, and making happy memories. "As long as your tailbone doesn't hurt too much from that crash landing earlier."

    "It'll be fine," HyungJoon laughed, walking outside with the older man.  "I've done worse to it."  He smiled to see the playground was mostly empty, only a small group of children playing around.  HyungJoon grinned to see one of the egg-shaped spinning seats he loved as a kid.  "Oh, I forgot all about these." 

"What are they?" KyuJong glanced curiously at them, stepping up beside HyungJoon. He only had vague recollections of playgrounds, mostly remembering the swings.

"Little evil things that look innocent enough, but dump you on the ground within five seconds of sitting in them."  To demonstrate, he dropped down into the nearest one.  The seat was angled in such a way that when he lifted his legs off the ground, the egg started to slowly rotate back and forth, HyungJoon's weight becoming a momentum.  Finally it gained enough momentum for a complete circle, and then there was no stopping it, HyungJoon squeaking as he held on to the sides for dear life as it spun faster and faster. 

KyuJong watched in amusement as HyungJoon started to spin. The faster it went, the more HyungJoon squealed, and the harder KyuJong started to laugh. Before he was dumped on the ground, KyuJong was already there, tears in his eyes from laughing.

Finally tumbling off and landing on his stomach in the sand, HyungJoon groaned.  That must have been a new record.  Pushing himself up and brushing the sand off himself, he pouted at KyuJong.  "Let' see you do better," he challenged with a huff and a grin despite himself. 

"There is no way I'm getting on one of those things," KyuJong wiped at his eyes, still grinning. "I can't even begin to imagine the bad things that would happen if I got dizzy."

"Spoilsport," HyungJoon pouted, standing up then promptly tripped over thin air and went sprawling into the sand again.  Okay, maybe KyuJong had a point. 

"Maybe next time," KyuJong's laughter slowly died and he was looking towards the other equipment. "So what next? The slide?"

"Why not?"  HyungJoon pushed himself back up again, chuckling as he shook the sand off his clothing.  He started through the sand pit to the slide, eyeing it.  Hopefully he could get through this one without making a fool of himself, though he really didn't care at this point, if it helped KyuJong lighten up. 

Following after, KyuJong bit his lip and then started running, brushing past HyungJoon intent on reaching the slide first. "Race you!"

HyungJoon yelped as KyuJong ran past him.  "Hey!  No fair!" He laughed, taking off after him.  Of course he reached the slide last, but it was a valiant attempt.  "Cheater," he pouted, panting and grinning. 

"Am not," KyuJong grinned and stuck his tongue out as he slowly climbed up the ladder of the slide. Reaching the top, he brought his legs up and settled in before pushing off and sliding down to the bottom, giggling the whole way.

The younger man watched with amusement as KyuJong slid down, eyes dancing.  So what if they were acting like five-year-olds, they had the right to after all that had happened to them, KyuJong especially.  He climbed up the ladder two steps at a time, swinging himself onto the metal slide and yelped as he slid down fast, his momentum nearly sending him crashing into KyuJong at the bottom.  "WOAH!" 

KyuJong unfortunately wasn't fast enough. He'd just got his feet under him when he looked back as HyungJoon yelled. Eyes wide, he tried to back up, holding his hands out to stop him. 

That proved ineffective as HyungJoon knocked them both over, landing half on top of the other man.  "Ow," he whined, muffled by KyuJong's shirt.  From the laughter from the other side of the playground, the group of children found them absolutely hilarious. 

Grimacing, KyuJong pat HyungJoon on the head. "Next time, take the slide a little slower, okay? I don't think either one of us wants a broken arm right now."

"Yes sir," HyungJoon mumbled into KyuJong's chest before he found his arms again, pushing himself up and off the older man.  "It's not as fun to take it slow though," he chuckled sheepishly, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his head. 

"At least make sure I'm not still in the way," KyuJong held his hands up, the least he could do was help him up after knocking in to him.

"Deal," the younger man chuckled, taking the hand and pulling KyuJong up to his feet.  "Well, then you better move cause I'm doing that again!"  He ran back around to the stairs, climbing up and launching himself down the slide with a whoop. 

Skirting out of the way, KyuJong playfully glared at him as he dusted the sand off his pants. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"And you aren't?"  HyungJoon picked himself off the sand where he'd landed, not even bothering to get rid of the sand on his clothes this time since it would just be back within half a minute. 

"I am," KyuJong grinned, racing around to beat him to the ladder. "You'd better move!" Like HyungJoon, he brought his legs around and pushed off, flying down the slide.

Laughing, HyungJoon scrambled out of the way to avoid being brought down.  "Missed~" he sang. 

He was laughing too much to pull himself up out of the sand at the bottom of the slide. "I'll get you, don't you worry," he said between giggles, clutching at this stomach and rolling around.

HyungJoon watched with an amused grin.  "I think all that sand got to your brain," he chuckled, watching him roll in the sand.  "You can't get me if you're rolling around like that." 

Stilling, KyuJong looked up at him with a devious grin. HyungJoon was close enough, KyuJong hooked his foot around HyungJoon's ankle and tugged hard.

The younger man toppled over with a yelp and thud, raising a cloud of sand as he landed half on top of KyuJong yet again, his face smushed against the man's chest.  "Hey," he whined. 

The look of amusement had quickly turned to one of shock as HyungJoon fell on him again. With a grunt, he lay there trying to catch his breath. "We just keep ending up this way today don't we?"

"Not my fault," HyungJoon replied, muffled again.  Trying to get up, he yelped as his legs tangled with the older man's and he flopped back down on top of him.  "Ow.  Okay, that was my fault." 

"Yes, that was," KyuJong grimaced, giving up and flopping his arms to the side completely out of breath. "Maybe we should move on to something a little less dangerous?"

    "If the slide's dangerous, I don't know what wouldn't be."  HyungJoon got up more carefully this time, sand in his hair as he sat up.  "What about the swings?" 

"The swings would be nice," KyuJong held his arms up again. 

Laughing, HyungJoon stood before taking the other man's arms, pulling him to his feet as well.  "Let's see how high you can go." 

Standing, KyuJong brushed off his pants again, looking towards the swings then back at HyungJoon. "Race you?" He grinned and took off, laughing as he went.

"Hey!"  HyungJoon laughed in protest, running to catch up.  "You're supposed to give me warning!"  He made it to the swings a hair's length behind KyuJong, panting and pouting at him. 

Collapsing into a swing, KyuJong was still laughing. "Where's the fun in that? I play to win."

HyungJoon made a face.  "Be nice to your dongsaeng," he huffed, going behind KyuJong to push him.  "Ready?" 

"You seem to forget the rules of the playground," KyuJong teased, wrapping his hands around the chains of the swing, happily swinging his feet.

Muttering to himself about evil hyungs, HyungJoon started to push the older man on the swing, steadily gaining momentum.  "No kicking me." 

"Don't give me a reason to," KyuJong was wiggling excitedly until he started getting height and momentum. He pumped his legs forward and back as he steadily swung higher and higher.

Huffing, HyungJoon's pout slowly changed into a smile as he watched KyuJong's excitement, moving backward step by step as the other man went higher and higher.  Finally he could only push him a little, fingers barely touching the small of his back as HyungJoon leaned back to avoid being thwacked by his feet. 

"This is amazing," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes. Just feeling the wind across his face and through his hair as he swung to and fro. Without even thinking about it, he unwrapped his hands from the chain, pushing his elbows to the front and as soon as he was at the highest point forward, jumped off. 

For half a second he felt like he was flying, until he came crashing down to the ground. Luckily, he remembered to roll at the last second and avoid any major injury. Lying on the ground in a heap, he chuckled and stared up at the cloudless sky. "Amazing," he breathed.

Yelping in surprise when KyuJong suddenly jumped, HyungJoon was nearly hit by the swing seat on it's way back, putting his hands in front of his face just in time.  "You okay?" he asked, walking around the swing set to where KyuJong had landed, blinking down at him. 

"I'm fine," KyuJong beamed up at him, but made no move to stand. "It seemed the natural thing to do."

"Natural if you're a sparrow," HyungJoon chuckled, smiling when he saw KyuJong was fine.  He went back to sit on a swing, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet slowly and humming. 

Sitting up, KyuJong looked towards HyungJoon. "You want me to push you?" He slowly stood and walked back over to stand behind him.

"If you want," HyungJoon chuckled, smiling as he just swung back and forth, his feet never leaving the ground. 

Grabbing the chains and leaning over him, KyuJong looked down. "What do you want to do?"

Eyes widening, HyungJoon looked up at KyuJong, a slight red staining his cheeks.  "Um...anything?" he replied. 

"Anything?" KyuJong grinned mischievously. He started twisting the chains so that HyungJoon was now facing him. " _Anything?_ " He leaned down, head tilted.

"Er..."  HyungJoon laughed nervously as KyuJong twisted the chains around.  "Depends what 'anything' entails?"  He blinked up at the older man, looking from him to the twisted chains. 

"You seemed to like spinning," KyuJong mused, twisting the chains again, spinning HyungJoon around until he faced him again. "Would you like to spin some more?"

    HyungJoon had to lean back before his hair was caught in the chains.  "Have we gone over the 'be nice to your dongsaeng' idea?" he asked with a nervous grin, unable to get up with the chains twisted around him. 

KyuJong looked up as if in thought, continuing to twist the chains around. "Did we? It must have slipped my mind."

"Why do you enjoy tormenting me?" HyungJoon tried not to whine, kicking his feet up as he suddenly couldn't touch the ground anymore.  "I need to be able to walk straight after this." 

"You're right, I shouldn't be so mean," KyuJong sighed, looking abashed. There was a faint quirk to his lips as he let go and took a few steps back.

"But you're gonna do it anyways aren't y—EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  HyungJoon shrieked as he was let go, spinning around and around and hanging on for dear life. 

Giggling madly, KyuJong fell back and landed on his butt, kicking his legs and laughing at HyungJoon screaming. "Hold on HyungJoon!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" the younger man cried out, clutching the chains as tightly as he could.  That lasted until the swing's momentum caused it to start to spin the other way, HyungJoon slipping to one side as he was dumped on the ground with a yelp, his legs still on the seat.   
b  
"You okay?" KyuJong crawled over to where he was, stilling the swing from moving so he could free his feet, giggling the whole way.

"Everything's spinning," HyungJoon groaned, extremely dizzy as he attempted to free his legs from the seat and failed.  "You're horrible to me." 

"I know," KyuJong helped him untangle his legs from the seat. "You still like me though, right?"

"Let me think about it," HyungJoon huffed, giving a major pout as he slowly sat up, wincing.  He was going to break his back one day. 

KyuJong looked down, pouting as well. "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

HyungJoon chuckled, holding his back.  "Forgiven.  But I don't think my back can take much more abuse in one day." 

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel then," KyuJong got his feet under him and stood up. He held his hand out for him. "I promise I won't do anything else mean to you. Today."

"So I should keep both eyes open tomorrow, you mean?" HyungJoon laughed, taking the offered hand and carefully standing up. 

"Yes.. otherwise you'll have no depth perception and be in worse shape than you are now," KyuJong smiled, taking his arm and leading him out of the park.

Tottering around dizzily, HyungJoon gave a silly grin.  "I don't want to see worse than this.  I might not be able to stand up."  As it was he was tripping over his own feet over and over. 

"Let's get you back and into bed then," KyuJong smirked, holding him up and trying to keep him steady.

"Sounds good to me," the younger man replied cheerfully, trying not to use KyuJong as a crutch, but everytime he stood up straight he ended up tottering in the opposite direction.  "Woah.  Tell the ground to stay still?" 

"I'll try," KyuJong snickered. He guided HyungJoon down the sidewalks as best he could until HyungJoon's dizziness faded. "I hope you had fun today, despite the multiple injuries."

"Apparently that's half the fun.  But yeah, I had lots of fun," HyungJoon chuckled.  "What about you?" 

"Lots of fun," KyuJong beamed, leaning into him. "Thank you, and I'm sorry if I was too mean to you."

"It's fine, I should be used to it," the other man gave a long-suffering sigh, smiling.  Seeing he was less dizzy now, he slowly straightened out to walk more on his own. 

"Used to it why? Was your brother mean like that as well?" KyuJong saw they were nearing the hotel, and he slowly eased up his grip on HyungJoon to let him walk unencumbered.

"Him, and half the people I knew back home," HyungJoon laughed quietly.  "You'd wonder who's really the older brother, seriously..."  He opened the door as they reached it. 

"My sister was like that too," KyuJong smiled, going in first. "I think it's an unwritten rule that younger siblings torment their elders. And vice versa I suppose."

"I never tormented him that much," HyungJoon snorted.  "I think."  He followed KyuJong inside, going to the stairs and starting up. 

"And I'm sure KiBum would say the same in regards to you," KyuJong grinned back at him as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"I'll have to ask him," the younger man smiled, thinking about seeing his brother again.  KiBum would make it here, he told himself firmly.  Along with the others.  He kept that thought in mind as they reached their room, and he unlocked the door before pushing it open, kicking off his slippers and dropping onto the bed with a groan. 

Taking his slippers off as well, KyuJong followed and sat down on the bed next to him and stretched out. "We should get a proper meal soon," he stifled a yawn. "We still have those leftovers from yesterday right?"

"We do, I think," HyungJoon hummed, stretched out on his stomach as his back was still sore and probably littered with bruises.  "Why don't we work on those first, then get a meal later?"  He didn't think he was going to be moving for a while, eyes threatening to close. 

"Sounds good to me," he yawned again and slowly sat up again. "It's all the way over there though."

"Can't do anything about that." HyungJoon's eyes had closed.  "I might just...nap for a bit..." 

"That sounds like a good idea," KyuJong yawned and stretched again. He peered down at HyungJoon, biting his lip before he spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?"

HyungJoon opened his eyes a little, blinking up at him sleepily.  "Sure." 

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I slept without a shirt on? The shirt is a little small for me, and it's a bit uncomfortable."

Blinking at him, HyungJoon turned red again and buried his head in his arms.  "Nope, it's fine," he replied, voice muffled by his arms. 

KyuJong missed the reaction, and slowly took off his shirt. He looked down and poked at the scars. There was still a slight twinge when he saw them, but it wasn't as bad.

HyungJoon determinedly resisted the urge to look up, keeping his head firmly buried.  It wasn't long before the exhaustion pulled at him again, and he closed his eyes, drifting off. 

Hearing HyungJoon's breathing even out, KyuJong smiled sadly at him. "Sweet dreams," he murmured before curling up and drifting off as well, instinctively curling up against the warmth next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

  HyunJoong roused himself from the light stupor he'd fallen into at the announcement for boarding in 5 minutes.  He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up straighter, glancing at KiBum and nudging him lightly with one foot.  "Time to go." 

Groaning, KiBum sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "'kay." He stood up and slowly started to shuffle forward.

Standing up as well, HyunJoong followed after KiBum, getting out his ticket and looking around for the gate.  Spotting it, he nudged KiBum again, who looked half-asleep.  "This way.  You'll be able to sleep more on the train," he chuckled. 

"Sounds good," he yawned, heading towards where the gate was. He felt a prickle on the back of his neck and looked around. They were the only ones in the station, but he felt like they were being watched.

HyunJoong kept one eye on KiBum as they passed through the gate and walked down the length of the waiting train, looking for an empty compartment.  The departure time was in a few minutes, the few other people taking that train already inside.  "How about here?" he asked, rubbing his head absently as he looked at a compartment. 

Shrugging, KiBum nodded and moved to get on the train. "Looks good to me."

Following the younger man, HyunJoong spotted movement from the corner of his eyes, glancing to one side.  
      
    He froze when he saw the man half-hidden behind a pillar, a muffled gun in hand, before he pushed KiBum into the train quickly.  "Get away from the windo—"  
      
    Suddenly his eyes widened and he staggered into the opposite wall.  As the train doors closed, HyunJoong slid to his knees on the floor, leaving a long red streak on the wall.

Shoved forward, KiBum was about to protest when he got his balance and turned. His eyes went wide and he was at HyunJoong's side. "Shit, HyunJoong, what happened?" The train lurched forward sending KiBum sprawling but he was back on his feet in a second.

"There was...someone waiting," HyunJoong got out through clenched teeth, one hand pressing against his side even as red spilled over his fingers, staining everything.  "He'll have reported where we're going."  He closed his eyes before trying to stand, just sinking back to the ground as lightheadedness struck. 

"Shitshitshit," KiBum was trembling, watching the blood seep between his fingers. "Don't try to move, umm.. wait, no, you need to lie down. Shit. I don't know what to do."

HyunJoong would have laughed, but he couldn't concentrate enough for that.  At least the bullet missed anything major...he hoped.  Panting, he carefully eased back until he could lean against the wall, hazed eyes on KiBum.  "It's fine," he mumbled tiredly, removing his shaking hand from his side to try and pull his shirt off, pressing the material against the wound with a shaky breath. 

"Maybe there's a first aid kit or something around here," KiBum looked around, spotting a red box on the far wall. "I'll be right back." Using the seats as support he moved quickly forward and opened the box, digging through it to find something useful. He came back with a mountain of gauze and tape, dumping them on the floor.

"Can I see how bad it is?" He bit his lip and looked at HyunJoong, his eyes still wide.

Watching the younger man, HyunJoong blinked as he returned before slowly removing his bundled-up shirt from his side, the cotton already soaked with red.  The bullet wound was small and clean, the two small holes meaning the bullet had exited him already and didn't have to be worried about.  But that just meant there was an even greater flow of blood, his side stained with it. 

"I think your shirt's ruined," KiBum frowned, taking it from him and pressing a thick gauze pad to both of the wounds. The blood soaking through almost immediately. "Well it looks like it went right through, no having to dig a bullet out. I just hope there's no internal injuries." He readied another couple of gauze pads to change with the first.

"I don't think so," HyunJoong murmured, resting his head against the wall.  His breathing had become uneven and shallow, the former guard blinking back the spots in his vision.  "So I'll just walk around shirtless for a while until...until we find a place I can get a new one cheap..." 

"Least you got the body for it," KiBum remarked under his breath, switching out the second set of gauze. He noted the shallow breathing and looked up at HyunJoong. "Hey, you okay? Don't pass out on me now."

"I'm trying."  HyunJoong forced his eyes to stay open, despite the strong urge to close them.  He groaned quietly.  "Just keep talking." 

"I can do that, I'm good at rambling," KiBum nodded, changing the gauze for a third time, noting that the blood was starting to slow. "You know, all those stiffs up front are probably going to sleep the whole ride, I could just.. go through some bags and find you a shirt."

"I won't be able to get you out of trouble if one of them wakes up," the other man chuckled.  "Then we'll have more to worry about." 

"Don't you worry about that, I'm sneaky," KiBum grinned. He placed a clean gauze to the wounds, and started to tape them up. "The blood's slowed down a lot. Should we try getting you into a seat?"

"Sounds good to me..."  Except that he couldn't quite manage to stand up by himself.  Whether the blood had slowed down or not, he'd still lost a large amount, as seen by the red staining the wall, floor, both their hands and the used gauzes. 

KiBum leaned down, slinging HyunJoong's arm over his shoulder and tried to stand and pull HyunJoong upright. "You're going to have to help me out here," he grumbled.

 

    Clenching his jaw at the pain, HyunJoong carefully got his legs under him, using KiBum and the wall for support as he pushed himself up, legs shaking and threatening to give any second. 

"You are heavy," KiBum groaned, leaning HyunJoong against him and slowly shuffling forward towards the first row of seats. Slowly lowering him into the seat, KiBum held on until he was sure HyunJoong was settled.

"My apologies," HyunJoong panted, sinking into a seat with a groan and looking down at his side.  The movement had completely annihilated the 'blood slowing down' idea, and he was wondering if he was going to have any left at this rate. 

"Well shit," KiBum turned and grabbed the rest of the gauze from the floor, eying the amount of blood that was covering the wall and doors for a brief second before returning to HyunJoong. Taking the seat next to him he pulled off the bandages and applied fresh gauze. "I think there's more blood on the floor than in you at this point," he frowned.

"Don't remind me," the older man murmured, resting his head against the wall.  His head was swimming and it was a wonder he was still conscious at this point.  He just watched KiBum, taking in the other man's movements through half-lidded eyes. 

"You stay awake now," KiBum said, glancing up at him and giving him a reassuring smile. He removed the thick gauze, the blood having slowed again and started to bandage the wounds up again. "I'll start singing if you don't, we don't want it to go that far."

    A soft chuckle left HyunJoong as he smiled faintly at KiBum.  "I'm sure you don't sing that bad..." he mumbled, words slurring a little as he struggled to stay awake, eyes closing then reopening. 

"Oh no, it sounds like monkey in a blender," KiBum laughed, not being able to hide the nervousness in his tone though. He finished taping off the bandage, frowning at the blood starting to seep through again. "We're going to run out of gauze at this rate."

"How would you know what monkey in a blender sounds like?" HyunJoong cracked one eye open at him in amusement, but he was losing the battle to stay conscience, becoming less and less responsive. 

"I can imagine it wouldn't sound good," KiBum grinned, but the grin faded quickly. "Hey, you gotta stay awake," he patted HyunJoong on the cheek, noting how pale he looked. 

"Mhm." It was hard though.  He leaned a little into the hand on his cheek, eyes just barely open.  Maybe it would be less painful after a little rest... 

KiBum sighed, patting his cheek, "No no no, wake up, come on HyunJoong." He wanted to shake the man, but that probably wouldn't have gone over very well. 

HyunJoong forced his eyes open again, gaze unfocused as he looked at KiBum.  It felt like he was grasping straws, he could barely see straight.  There had been just too much blood loss.  
      
    "Sorry," he mumbled, slipping back down again. 

"Me too," KiBum sighed, watching him fall asleep. He let his hand linger on HyunJoong's cheek before pulling away and looking around. "Well I guess I should go find you a shirt or something. Stay here." He tried to smile at his own joke but his heart wasn't in it. Slipping out of the seat, he started to head towards one of the other compartments. 

The first one he came to was empty, while the third only had an elderly couple who were asleep. In the last compartment before the dining car there was a middle aged man, fast asleep and snoring. Sizing him up, KiBum figured he was about the same build as HyunJoong, maybe a little bigger. Looking around, he reached up to take the man's bag from the over head and drag it down a ways to the end of the car, unzipping it slowly and rifling through it. 

Mostly the guy had horrible looking sweaters, but there were a few tshirts, and a couple long sleeve shirts. Grabbing two of the long sleeved, KiBum zipped the bag back up and returned it then quickly made his way back to HyunJoong. Checking to make sure he was still breathing, KiBum settled in his seat and draped one of the shirts over HyunJoong, while taking off his own blood stained shirt and put on the other. He swam in it, but it was better than nothing. For a long while he just stared at HyunJoong, not sure if he should try to wake him up or not. He didn't even notice when his own eyes slipped shut and fell asleep.

************************ 

Stirring, YoungSaeng came out of sleep slowly, gradually regaining awareness of what was going on around him.  Stretching out, he sighed and opened his eyes, blinking tiredly at the opposite wall.  
      
    After a moment he became aware of warmth behind him, slowly shifting around so he could see JungMin lying beside him in the bed.  Seeing how close they were, his first instinct was to kick the other man off the bed, but he restrained himself in time.  Instead he carefully sat up, brushing his hair out of his face and wincing at the knots before starting to carefully disentangle them with his fingers. 

"We should get a brush." JungMin had woken at the movement next to him and watched with bleary eyes as YoungSaeng tried to brush his hair. "One of the many things we need," he yawned and stretched out his long arms and legs, careful to not come into contact with YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng glanced to the younger man, nodding after a moment.  They needed a lot, but didn't have the money for any of it.  Most importantly, tickets to Kwangju.  
      
    "It will have to wait for now," he sighed, once he'd remembered that yes, he could talk now.  His throat was hardly hurting him now; the rest had helped him recover tremendously.  "Until we see how much money we are able to bring in..." 

"Not a big deal, not like we had brushes or combs in that place anyway. Snarls get to bad? Just cut the hair off," JungMin slowly sat up, running a hand through his own hair which wasn't faring much better than YoungSaeng's.

"Hair cuts might be in order anyways," YoungSaeng mumbled, blowing his bangs out of his face as they tickled his nose.  "We probably look like homeless people." 

JungMin stared at him for a second with his lips quirked. "Well.. we kind of are homeless people."

"...Not the point..." the older man grumbled, nudging JungMin with one foot and yelping when he nearly fell off the bed backwards. 

Grasping his hand as YoungSaeng nearly fell, JungMin tugged him back onto the bed. Only he hadn't realized how hard he tugged and nearly brought YoungSaeng to crash into him.

Another yelp escaped him as he was suddenly pulled forward, knocking into JungMin and half-sprawling across the redhead's lap.  A little disorientated (he wasn't _that_ light...), YoungSaeng stiffened when he realized his position and scrambled back, eyes wide. 

"Sorry," JungMin looked away, trying not to laugh at YoungSaeng's expression. "I misjudged your weight, sorry."

"I'm not that light," YoungSaeng protested, waiting for his heart to calm down before shaking his head.  "What now?"  He brushed his hair out of his face the best he could, tucking the strands behind his ear. 

"I dunno, what time is it?" He glanced at the clock, then looked up at the curtains. "It's still the afternoon, so we can do whatever. Probably not outside though, just in case." He frowned, the little bit of time earlier in the park was nice, hopefully they could do that again another day.

    "Right."  YoungSaeng stretched a little, looking up at the ceiling.  "We can probably go out again later...but it's too early now."  He hummed quietly, one hand against his throat to feel the vibrations. 

"So when do I get to hear you sing?" JungMin mused, lay back onto his side and propping his head up with a hand. 

"..."  Gaze unfocused, YoungSaeng continued to hum, before going through notes quietly.  "Do, re, mi, fa sol la ti do..."  Taking care with the higher notes, he paused after a moment, biting his lower lip uncertainly.  It had been a long time... 

JungMin's eyebrow's raised at hearing YoungSaeng go through the scale. He had every right to be proud of his voice. He didn't say anything though, settled in to listen quietly.

    The temptation was stronger than his fear of finding out he couldn't sing like he used to, YoungSaeng's eyes closing and his hand remaining lightly against his throat as he drew in a slow breath.  
      
     _"Throughout all this time, re-earthing the moments I saw of you,The memories with you in those times past,All those past memories without names.  
      
    And in all those times I spent together with you,I was always alone.Our memories are all very precious, however,I yet cannot put a name to those memories."_  
      
    His voice was hesitant at first, then grew in strength, the words flowing from him seamlessly.  There was no sign of the noise that had knocked the man from the facility unconscious, even the highest noises gentle. 

Staring in rapt fascination, JungMin was taken aback at just how beautiful YoungSaeng's voice was. He didn't recognize the song, but it didn't matter, he'd never heard something so amazing in his life. He didn't even realize his mouth was hanging open and he was gaping at YoungSaeng.

Going through the song purely by memory, YoungSaeng smiled to himself.  There were a few shaky moments...but he could still sing.  
      
    Opening his eyes, he blinked at the expression on JungMin's face, cutting himself off sharply. 

JungMin blinked back, startled by the sudden cut off. He tried to work his mouth to form words, but could do little more than shake his head until he was able to swallow and then speak. "That was amazing..." he said quietly, finding his own baritone harsh to his ears now.

YoungSaeng looked at him for a moment, before smiling a little.  "Thank you," he murmured, a touch of red in his cheeks.  "I didn't know...what they had done to my voice after they started drugging me, so I didn't know if I'd still be able to..."  He looked down, hand still against his throat.  After a moment he sighed and offered a better smile. 

"Sounds like you had nothing to worry about," JungMin returned the smile. "We're going to make bank on that voice," his smile broke into a wide grin.

Rolling his eyes, YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards.  "That doesn't mean you don't have to work," he chuckled.  "Still thinking of that waiter idea, or want to work with me?" 

"Why would I want to be a waiter when I could hear you sing all day," JungMin grinned cheesily at him.

"Horrible," YoungSaeng laughed quietly.  "You'll have to sing too, there's no way I'll be able to make enough myself." 

"You'll have to teach me some songs," JungMin said, idly flicking at the comforter.

"I think that's something we'll both have to work on," the older man shrugged.  "The songs I know are two years old."  He flipped over to lie on his stomach, reaching out to turn on the small radio next to the bed, wincing at the static as he fiddled with the dial.  "Let's see what everyone's listening to now..." 

To hear the little radio with it's almost non existent speaker, JungMin scooted closer to listen. He hadn't been that in to music before, so most of what he was hearing would be new to him anyway.

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin out of the corner of his eyes as the redhead moved closer, before returning his attention to the radio.  After a bit of fiddling he found a suitable station, turning up the speaker as loud as it could go and resting his chin on his hands as he listened.  It wasn't that bad, had a good beat.  He tapped his fingers against the comforter along with the music, content after lacking music in his life for two years. 

JungMin watched YoungSaeng visibly relax with the music going. He'd even allowed JungMin to get closer than usual without a glare or a hit. "The song is nice," he whispered, not wanting to disrupt him if possible.

"It is," YoungSaeng murmured, a small smile on his lips as he humming along, picking up the beat easily.  He knew the singer, recognizing the voice after a bit of thought.  "Sounds like the style hasn't changed that much...it's more electronic than I remember, but the base is the same." 

"I could dance to this," JungMin was wiggling, shaking his arms in an attempt at a comical dance.

An amused snort left the older man, YoungSaeng watching JungMin out of the corner of his eyes.  "Just stick with singing, it would be counterproductive to scare people away." 

"I used to think I was a great dancer," JungMin sighed and pouted, settling his arm across his chest. "I'll stick to singing though, if you think that's best."

"Get up and try again, and I'll consider it," the other man mused, lips quirked upwards. 

"I'm too comfortable," JungMin pouted more, curling up around a pillow. "Some other time, maybe."

"Then you're singing," YoungSaeng laughed, closing his eyes before opening them again as the song changed.  "Huh, I know this one.  It came out right before I was taken away."  He sang along quietly. 

Closing his eyes and smiling, JungMin listened, almost hypnotized by YoungSaeng's voice. "I like this song," he said, "you sing it better though."

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin.  "I can't sing better than the original artist.  Why don't you try?"  He sat up, sitting tailor-like on the bed. 

"Oh fine," JungMin eased himself up to a better position. His head bobbed along with the verse until the chorus came around again. Luckily the chorus was easy and catchy and he was able to get the right words out and keep the beat. He was able to keep up until the harmony shifted to the bridge and he trailed off.

Smiling at JungMin's baritone voice, YoungSaeng nudged him with one foot.  "Follow after me."  He sang the bridge as the original singer did, pronouncing the words clearly so that JungMin understood. 

Nodding along, JungMin joined in. Quietly at first until he thought he had it then started to raise the volume of his voice.

Continuing to sing through the song, YoungSaeng tapped his fingers against his knee to the beat, watching JungMin with interest.  He did have an amazing voice, especially for someone who had no training whatsoever.  He wondered what kind of heights the redhead could have reached by now if he'd been inclined towards the same future as YoungSaeng himself. 

The song was ending and being replaced by commercials. JungMin grinned at YoungSaeng and softly clapped his hands. "Did that sound okay? I tried to keep up."

"It sounded great," YoungSaeng chuckled, turning the radio down slightly so it wouldn't interfere with their discussion.  "Maybe if we run over it a few times, you can sing it later.  Would you feel comfortable with that?" 

"Yeah, I think I can handle that," JungMin raised himself up and slid off the bed, retrieving a couple bottle of waters for the both of them, handing one to YoungSaeng before rejoining him on the bed.

"Thank you," the older man murmured, opening the bottle and sipping at the water.  "I can show you a couple more songs, then maybe later tonight we can go out and give a few a try?" 

"Sounds good," JungMin crossed his legs with his back straight. "I'm ready and willing to learn."

Lips quirking upwards, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Let's go through that one again first, from start to end."  He drew in a breath and sang the first verse, voice flowing clearly before pausing to let JungMin repeat.

Listening intently, JungMin repeated the verse, stumbling slightly but regaining and finishing strong. "Let me try that again," he frowned and restarted. This time he was able to get through the whole verse without any problems.

"You're a quick learner."  YoungSaeng was pleased to hear JungMin run through the song without difficulty the second time.  Once JungMin was done, he sang the chorus and the bridge, enjoying the teaching. 

Seeing how singing seemed to bring a light to YoungSaeng's eyes that hadn't been there since they met, JungMin smiled happily and watched him sing. When it was his turn, he sang through both parts with ease, a grin stretching across his face at how wonderful the feeling was. It was no wonder YoungSaeng loved it so much, it was a very rewarding experience.

It was nice to see the expression on JungMin's face and know he was enjoying singing as well.  YoungSaeng led him through the rest of the song, keeping time with the beat by tapping his fingers against his knee. 

When they had finished the song, JungMin smiled and hopped off the bed. He began running through the song again on his own, adding in a bit of theatrics and over emphasized actions. He'd been in a couple plays, he knew how to work a stage if he had to. As the song came to a close, he looked at YoungSaeng, beaming and trying not to laugh.

Raising an eyebrow at first, YoungSaeng felt his lips curl upwards as he watched the younger man move around.  When JungMin finished and looked at him, he laughed and clapped his hands.  "Fantastic.  You'll have to do that tonight, for sure." 

Bowing low, JungMin couldn't help but laugh as well. "As long as it brings in the money, I'll be happy to do so." He retook his seat on the bed, leaning back on his arms and breathing a little heavier from his performance. "Now what?"

Chuckling, YoungSaeng looked over at JungMin.  "Well, we can go over more songs, or we can do something else.  What do you want to do?"  He was in a good mood now, smiling. 

"I'm up for anything really, as long as it keeps that smile on your face," JungMin winked at him. "I'm not missing the evil glares one bit." He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed in thought. "Okay, maybe a little."

YoungSaeng blinked at him.  "You're very weird, you know that?  Will you make up your mind?"  He didn't see how anyone could like being glared at. 

"Well you're kind of cute when you're glaring when I think you're being ridiculous," JungMin beamed, easing out of hitting and kicking reach.

Staring at him, YoungSaeng tried to kick the younger man and missed.  "Why are you thinking about such weird things?" he cried out, a slight pink in his cheeks as he glared at the redhead before turning away.  "And I'm not ridiculous." 

"What's weird?" JungMin asked with completely innocent eyes. "Someone calling you cute?" JungMin snickered, enjoying getting a rise out of YoungSaeng while he was in a good mood. "And you can be ridiculous, especially when you're being stubborn."

Fuming, YoungSaeng grabbed his pillow and turned around to throw it at JungMin.  "I am not 'cute', and I'm not ridiculous, I just don't like needing to be practically carried everywhere." 

Dodging the pillow, JungMin grinned at him. "You are too cute, just like now, can't even take a compliment and getting so worked up over it." He wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng, "It's _cute_."

    "Not!" YoungSaeng exclaimed, glaring at him.  "Take it back before I make your eardrums explode."  He picked up the other pillow and hit JungMin with it, having moving back into range. 

"Are too!" JungMin yelped when the pillow hit him and toppled off the bed. He crawled back up, making a show of taking the ear plugs out of his pocket and shoving them in his ear before he stuck his tongue out at YoungSaeng.

    Blowing his bangs out of his face, YoungSaeng glared at JungMin and fell forward onto his stomach to thwack the redhead hard over the head with the pillow. 

"Ow!" JungMin fell over and rubbed at the side of his head, clearly over exaggerating at the being hit. "Gosh you're mean," he pouted that turned into a sly grin, "it's kind of _cute_." He rolled out of range of the bed and hit the wall, laughing the whole way.

"Stop saying that!"  YoungSaeng tried to hit him and missed, yelping as he half slid off the bed and had to put his hands down on the floor to avoid landing on the wood headfirst, even then just tumbling off sideways. 

Laughing softly, JungMin crawled over to where YoungSaeng was lying on the ground and leaned over him. "How about I cut you a deal, I'll stop saying you're cute if you do something for me."

Rolling over slightly so he could look up at JungMin, YoungSaeng blinked up at the younger man suspiciously.  "Okay.  What?" 

"Hold still," JungMin was risking life and limb as he leaned down to kiss YoungSaeng on those _cute_ pouty lips.

Freezing like a statue at the pressure on his lips, YoungSaeng stared up at JungMin, hardly breathing.  
      
    Then before he himself could register what he was doing, he'd kicked JungMin off of him and scrambled to his feet, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. 

JungMin rolled away and watched him go, his expression unreadable. When the door slammed shut he looked up at the ceiling and started to slam his head against the floor, closing his eyes and cursing himself for getting caught up in the moment. "Stupid.."

YoungSaeng slid down the door to sit on the floor, both hands over his mouth and shaking.  Why had he let JungMin get close enough to pull that stunt?  He'd never tolerated people in his personal space, even more so after being taken away, so why had he let his guard down?  
      
    Drawing in a shaky breath, he drew his legs to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees, eyes tightly shut. 

When it was clear YoungSaeng wasn't coming out any time soon, JungMin pulled himself up off the floor and found his slippers. He pulled them on and grabbed the room key. As he stopped in front of the room door, he glanced towards the bathroom and sighed deeply before heading out. He decided to wander the halls to clear his head, it still not being safe enough to leave the hotel.

The click of the door closing and locking reached YoungSaeng, the young man remaining curled up in a fetal position.  That had been too much.  Sure he'd kissed before (girls only), not for quite a few years, not after he began withdrawing and his last girlfriend broke up with him for being too introverted.  Kissing JungMin?  He flinched away if the guy so much as touched his shoulder.  
      
    He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, only that JungMin hadn't returned yet.  Breathing slowly, he gradually stood up again, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment.  He touched his lips lightly before shaking his head to clear it, opening the bathroom door slowly.  Seeing he was still alone, he sighed and stepped out, padding over to the window and leaning over the windowsill to watch the streets through unfocused eyes. 

After an hour or so of making a circuit of the halls, JungMin found himself in front of their room. With a heavy sigh he unlocked the door and went in. Seeing YoungSaeng at the window, JungMin looked down and moved towards the couch. He sat down and curled up his long legs to his chest and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against his knees.

YoungSaeng's shoulders tensed when the door opened, the older man not looking away from the window as he listened to JungMin sit down.  After a minute, he turned around slightly to look at the redhead over his shoulder, not speaking.  
      
    "..."  Opening his mouth and closing it, he looked away and gathered up the pillows on the floor, putting them back on the bed before sitting down quietly. 

Not one to buy into morose attitudes, JungMin sighed and unfolded his legs to stand up. He looked directly at YoungSaeng and took a couple paces forward. "I'm sorry," he started, his voice was low, a serious tone for once. "I shouldn't have done that, it was completely uncalled for. You can hit me, yell at me, whatever you need to do, I deserve it. I haven't given you the personal space you asked for, but I will from now on."

Looking up at JungMin as the other man stood, YoungSaeng looked at him for a moment before sighing.  It was hard to reply, his throat and mouth dry.  It had been a little easier to deal with things like this when he wasn't expected to say anything in return.  "Just...don't do it again," he mumbled, fingers curling into the comforter.  He appreciated that JungMin was apologizing, but he'd always sucked at coming up with a decent reply. 

"Not a problem, I won't." JungMin said curtly and turned back to the couch and sat down again. "So what now?"

YoungSaeng watched him, before looking back at the window.  "Don't know," he said quietly, restraining the sigh that tried to escape.  "We could...always see if it's clear outside." 

"If you want," JungMin replied. The walk hadn't done much good for his anger, he could still feel his muscles tightening and bunching up. He wasn't mad at YoungSaeng of course, but when his temper got this riled up, even at himself, he had a hard time keeping it in check. It didn't help that he had no idea how to act around YoungSaeng now.

The room was stifling, suffocating almost with the tension.  Fresh air, even at the risk of being seen again, was better than this.  And even if they were seen, YoungSaeng was fully prepared to blast out the eardrums of anyone who tried to bring them back to that place.  They gave him this weapon, and he was going to use it.  
      
    Swallowing, the older man stood up, not looking at JungMin as he went to find his slippers.  Maybe the fresh air would help remove the kiss from the front of his mind. 

JungMin headed towards the door, not waiting for YoungSaeng. As his hand reached the handle, there came a series of loud knocks. Jumping back, he looked at YoungSaeng. "Hide," he hissed before turning back to look out the peephole. The possibility of it being the facility staff was at the forefront of his mind, but they wouldn't have bothered to knock.

Stiffening completely at the knock, YoungSaeng cast a wide-eyed expression to JungMin, baffled.  They couldn't have been followed, could they?  Why wait so long?  
      
    Chewing on his lower lip, YoungSaeng shook his head before walking to press against the same wall as the door, back against it as he kept himself out of view of whoever was on the other side of the door.  He touched one hand to his throat, eyes sharp as he watched and prepared to scream if it was the facility. 

Nodding, but clearly unhappy, JungMin reached again for the handle and opened it a crack.

"Pizza!" Came the response from the delivery boy standing in the hall, holding out two large pizza boxes and a case of beer on top. JungMin blinked a couple of times at him before opening the door a little wider. Still half expecting some sort of ruse he glanced over at YoungSaeng with a very puzzled expression then back at the delivery boy who was waving a slip of paper at him. "Just need your signature on here."

"Oh.. okay," JungMin nodded and reached out for the slip and pen the guy was handing him. He made a quick scribble then handed it back, taking the pizza and beer from him. The delivery boy bowed and turned, heading back to the elevator. JungMin watched him go, still in disbelief. When the guy had disappeared he turned to YoungSaeng. "Uh... I guess we have dinner?"

Blinking owlishly, YoungSaeng met JungMin's gaze with what had to be a million question marks over his head.  What had _that_ been about?  
      
    "...Wrong room?" he said finally, not quite sure what to make of that.  And that was why you should never pay for deliveries in advance, he thought to himself, except that he was still rather suspicious about the whole thing.  "You don't think something might have been done to the food?" 

"It's.. possible," JungMin frowned, moving to set the pizza's down on the table and stepped back. "But.. this is way too subtle, even for the facility." He noticed an order slip on the box and pulled it off, glancing over it. "I think it's just a mistake, this was supposed to go to 305, that's down the hall. See, they got the guy's name and credit card and everything." He held the slip out to YoungSaeng. "What do you think?"

Taking the slip, YoungSaeng glanced over it, frowning.  "It...looks genuine..."  He thought he recognized the name of the pizzeria, one of the buildings they'd passed by on their short walk outside.  
      
    He looked up at JungMin, entirely confused.  "What now?" 

"Now is time for dinner," JungMin pulled the case of beer closer and ripped it open, pulling out a can. The tab was pulled forward and the can opened with a rewarding hissing sound and JungMin took a long pull, sighing happily when he swallowed and wiped his mouth with a sleeve. "Want one?"

Still looking rather lost, YoungSaeng slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.  Should they really be eating and drinking this?  What if the delivery guy realized his mistake and came back?  
      
    Watching JungMin, he bit his lower lip and sighed inwardly.  "Okay...?" 

Shrugging, JungMin opened up the pizza boxes, seeing they were both the same he took one, and his beer and headed out to the balcony. "Help yourself."

YoungSaeng watched JungMin go, before turning back to the box and picking up a piece of the pizza, drawing his legs up onto the bed as he took a bite.  It had been a long time since he'd had pizza, and despite his misgivings at eating something that wasn't theirs, he enjoyed the taste tremendously.  After a moment he leaned over to pick up a can of the beer. 

Settling in the chair on the balcony, JungMin placed the box on his lap and happily started eating. When he'd eaten close to half the box, and finished his beer, he moved the pizza on to the floor and went back inside for another beer. As good as the pizza was, he was more interested in the beer right now. Taking two cans, he avoided looking at YoungSaeng and went back out onto the balcony.

Remaining quiet as he ate, YoungSaeng kept his own head down as JungMin came back in, exhaling slowly when the redhead was gone again.  As hungry as he'd been, the pizza was large and there was no hope he was ever going to finish it.  Going into the bathroom to wash his hands once he was full, he closed the box and placed it on a corner of the table, wondering if there was a way to keep it good through the night.  It was a waste of food otherwise.  
      
    Finished that, he curled up against the bed's headboard and sipped at the can of beer, drinking slowly. 

Never having been a drinker before, JungMin couldn't help but wonder why he was tearing through the beer so quickly as he was opening the third can. Was he really that upset over what had happened with YoungSaeng? He really needed to clear the air with the man if they were going to continue to have to work together to get out of their situation. Taking a long drink, he swallowed and stood up, wobbling slightly and went back inside. "Okay YoungSaeng, let's talk."

Looking up, YoungSaeng blinked at JungMin, eyes following the younger man's slightly uncoordinated movements.  "...How many cans did you drink?"  He glanced at the case.  Maybe he should stop him from drinking any more.  
     

"Two.. and a half," he looked down at the can in his hand and finished it off. "Three. But that's not important." He staggered over to the case and pulled another out. "What's important is that we can't keep avoiding each other over my stupidity. I mean, you and I? We can get along right? Kind of have to considering our situation." He fumbled with the tab on the beer but managed to get it open.

Raising his eyebrow at the number, YoungSaeng stiffened slightly at the younger man's words.  Chewing on his lower lip, he slowly nodded.  "We do have to," he murmured, drawing in a slow breath.  He just didn't do well with people in his personal space, and kissing was definitely in his personal space.  
      
    "And you should stop drinking," he said, eyeing the fourth can of beer.  Drinking so much so fast definitely couldn't be good. 

"I'm fine," JungMin waved his hand, taking another drink. "Look, we're kind of alike, we both push people away. You do it on purpose, don't want anyone in. I get that. Me on the other hand? I'm just an obnoxious idiot who tries so damn hard to make people like him that they end up running away. Pushed my parents away, wasn't a good enough son. Push friends away, because I'm too annoying. Push you away, because I'm a moron who can't take a hint. You don't like me, not like I like you, I get it. I finally get it okay?" He broke off and turned away, taking another drink.

Unable to get a word in edgewise, YoungSaeng could only listen and watch the expression on JungMin's face, his own can of beer long forgotten.  What was he supposed to say to that?  He felt a little bad, mostly because JungMin was drunk and spilling his guts to him, something he probably would have never done sober.  
      
    "JungMin," he started, sighing as he tried to think of a way to word his thoughts.  "It's not that...I don't like you.  You're a nice guy.  I just don't like people getting that close."  He would have done the exact same thing had it been KiBum kissing him, and he'd been comfortable enough to sleep on the same cot as the younger man at the facility when neither of them wanted to be alone.  
      
    "Maybe you should try...slowing down," he said quietly.  "Give people time to come to you.  You do everything so fast." 

Slumping down into a chair at the table, he rested his forehead on the cool wood and closed his eyes. "I just don't want to be alone anymore," he sighed, his head spinning. After a moment, he turned his head to look at YoungSaeng. "Can we.. just forget it happened? Go back to being kind of friends, and I promise I'll never touch you without your permission again."

YoungSaeng nodded, watching him for a long minute.  "All right," he murmured quietly.  He didn't know how he'd be able to forget that, but he would try.  
      
    "That means I should tell you, as a friend, to stop drinking before you start running into things," YoungSaeng said after a pause, sitting up straight. 

"Well lucky for you, this beer is awful," JungMin smirked, taking another sip. "You should probably take it away from me," he chuckled and closed his eyes. "Especially if we're going to go sing later, right?"

"If it's awful, why are you on your fourth one?"  YoungSaeng sighed and stood up, putting his unfinished can down and walking over to JungMin.  "The only singing you'll be doing at this rate is drunken children's songs."  He took the can out of JungMin's hand. 

"Seemed the thing to do," JungMin pouted as the can was taken but didn't protest. "It would be entertaining at least, maybe people will take pity on the poor drunk fool."

"Or they'll just send the police to clean up the streets."  YoungSaeng grabbed his own can and padded over to the bathroom, dumping out the remainder of both cans in the sink to remove temptation, before walking back into the room.  He placed the empty cans down, pushed the remainder of the case under the table, and found a bottle of water to pass to JungMin.  "Let's sober you up a little before you scare people away." 

"Yes, I can scare people enough sober as it is," JungMin accepted the water and took a small sip. "At least the pizza was good."

"It was.  Though I'm a little worried someone is going to realize their mistake eventually."  YoungSaeng took a seat on the edge of the bed again after finding his own bottle of water, watching JungMin. 

JungMin started giggling, "Can you imagine, that delivery boy coming back and trying to hit us up for money for his mistake?"

    "If it comes between that or getting fired, I can imagine it," YoungSaeng winced, but couldn't help but smile a little at JungMin's laughter.  "Maybe you shouldn't be the one to answer the door in that case."

"Probably, and you'd act like you had no idea what he was talking about," JungMin chuckled and raised his head up off the table, propping his chin in his hand. "I haven't been this drunk in such.. such a long time. I hope I don't throw up."

"I hope so too," YoungSaeng mused.  "Maybe you should lie down."  He watched the other man.  "If you can get up." 

"If I lie down now, I won't wake up till morning," JungMin shook his head and then groaned as his renewed it's spinning. "You shouldn't have let me drink so much."

"What am I, a babysitter?"  The older man rolled his eyes.  "You're old enough to know better.  And I think a long rest may be in order, that can't be very pleasant." 

"You'd make a terrible babysitter," JungMin scowled. "I can stay awake and sober up, you wanted to sing tonight didn't you?"

"Yes, but not with you like this."  YoungSaeng took another drink of his water.  "We're not going anywhere for a while at this rate, there's no rush."

Leaning back in the chair, JungMin took another sip of water. "So what now then? Try and sober me up? Three beers wasn't that much, and it's still early yet."

    "It isn't that much, but you went through them way too fast," YoungSaeng sighed.  "What do you want to do?"  There wasn't much in way of entertainment in the hotel room, not even a television they could watch.

"I'll drink plenty of water," JungMin grinned, "don't worry." He shrugged, looking around with his bottom lip stuck out. "We.. could talk, or you could sing.. or.. something. I don't know. What would you do if I went to sleep?"

YoungSaeng shrugged.  "Probably go out onto the balcony, I guess."  He glanced at the large glass door.  With the sun setting, the sky was filled with colors and it was entrancing to watch.  What was more, the amount of clouds was little enough for plenty of stars to be visible once all light was gone.  "It's going to be a nice night." 

"We can go out there if you want, I think I can stumble my way over there," JungMin pushed himself up out of the chair, still wobbly. "Maybe."

"Just don't run into anything."  YoungSaeng stood up as well, watching him.  "Do you...need help?" 

"Nope, just fine. Giving you your space," JungMin nodded firmly and started forward. Except his foot caught on.. nothing and he crashed face first onto the floor. "Maybe just a little help," he groaned into the carpet.

A snort of amusement escaped the older man.  "Yeah.  Just a little."  He walked over, crouching beside him.  After a slight pause, he reached out and took JungMin's hand lightly, straightening to help pull him back to his feet. 

"Thanks," he mumbled once he had his feet under him, pulling his hand away and with a little more care, JungMin walked out onto the balcony. He plopped down into a chair and rested his head on the back of it.

Following JungMin out, YoungSaeng leaned against the railing and smiled to feel the breeze plucking at his sleeves.  The cool air was refreshing compared to the still air in the room.  Watching the sunset with interest, he hummed softly, leaning over the railing to feel the wind more. 

"What was that song you were singing earlier?" JungMin asked quietly, watching YoungSaeng through half opened eyes.

"Which one?  The first one?"  YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder at the redhead.  "It's called Nameless Memory.  Why?" 

"It was nice.. I'd never heard it before," JungMin slouched more in the chair, stretching his legs out.

YoungSaeng shrugged, looking back across the city.  "That would be because it isn't an actual song yet." 

"What do you mean?" JungMin's eyes opened full and he looked at YoungSaeng with his head tilted and curious expression.

"It was never finished.  All the composition sheets and lyric drafts were lost."  YoungSaeng's lips quirked upwards, a little bitterly.  "It's ironic, isn't it?  With a name like Nameless Memory, all that's left of it now is just that." 

"You.. could try finishing it now that you're out, couldn't you?" JungMin leaned forward, noticing that his head was starting to clear.

"I suppose.  I only remember the first half of the song.  And the emotions I was feeling at the time were different than what I feel now."  YoungSaeng ran one hand along the railing.  "It would be nice to finish it one day, when I find inspiration again." 

Easing out of the chair, JungMin leaned against the railing an arms length away. "I hope you find the inspiration again, it'd be a shame to let something so beautiful be lost. I mean it, that was a gorgeous song."

The other man's lips quirked upwards slightly.  "Thanks.  Though I am hoping to find something to inspire a happier song this time.  Maybe the sadder songs were meant to be incomplete."  He leaned over the railing, arms spread out as though he could catch the air and fly. 

Not knowing what to say, JungMin just nodded and took a deep breath. Happy memories were few and far between for himself as well. Like YoungSaeng, he hoped there was something to be happy about. Watching YoungSaeng lean over the railing he smiled. "Careful, can't have you falling now."

"Won't fall."  YoungSaeng closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind plucking at his clothing and hair, blowing the strands around in front of his face.  "It feels nice." 

"Maybe I'll try it when I'm sober, or I _will_ fall," JungMin chuckled, grasping the railing and leaning back and then pulling himself forward, repeating that action a few times.

"Let's not do that," the older man chuckled, watching JungMin.  "You hardly seem to stay still for longer than half a minute.  Don't you ever get tired?" 

"Not really," JungMin started swaying back and forth, his hands still gripping the railing. "Once I do I'm out like a light though."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked upwards.  "I've noticed.  Don't knock yourself off like that."  He stood up straight again, brushing his hair back out of his eyes and watching the sunset with a smile.  The sun was just about gone, stars starting to appear. 

"I'm sobering up," JungMin grinned at him, still swaying back and forth. "We can go try out luck with the singing whenever you wish."

"If you're up for it," YoungSaeng shrugged, although he was really looking forward to seeing how they faired.  He knew how to sing on the streets for money, and had done it before.  His only worry was that his voice would give them away to facility staff, but if they attracted enough people they would be safe in a way.  Facility staff would never try something in a crowd. 

"I am!" JungMin released the railing and bounced his way back into the hotel room to put his slippers back on. "Let's go, let's go!"

Laughing, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement before following the other man inside the room.  "Slow down, road runner."  He closed and locked the balcony door before pulling on his slippers and looking around for the room key. 

"Can't help it, too excited," JungMin was bouncing on the balls of his feet, twirling the room key in his hand while waiting for YoungSaeng. "Ready? Ready?"

"Remind me never to give you sugar."  YoungSaeng padded over to the door.  "Yes, ready," he chuckled, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. 

Following after, JungMin shut the door and all but raced to the elevator.. in the wrong direction. When he realized his error he turned back and shuffled to where YoungSaeng was with his head down. "You lead."

A burst of laughter escaped the older man, one hand over his mouth as his eyes crinkled, watching JungMin return with a dejected expression.  "But it's so much more fun to watch you lead."  Nevertheless, YoungSaeng headed in the proper direction, glancing over his shoulder to make sure JungMin was following. 

"Maybe next time," JungMin gave him a pained smile that returned to a playful pout as they walked to the elevator. He pressed the call button and waited, rocking back and forth on his heels until the door dinged and opened. "After you."

YoungSaeng stepped into the elevator, waiting for JungMin to do the same before pressing the button for the lobby.  He hummed to himself as he watched the numbers go down, stepping out of the elevator as they reached the lobby.  "Any ideas where we should start?" he asked. 

"Well," JungMin pushed out his bottom lip in thought. "We didn't get much of a chance to look around earlier, we only went to the park and back. Should we risk going there again?"

"It would actually be nice to go to the park.  There should be a lot of people there around now."  There was always the risk of being found, but there was a risk no matter where they went now. 

"Works for me," JungMin reached the front doors and opened it for YoungSaeng. "You remember the way to the park right?"

"Yeah."  Walking out onto the sidewalk, YoungSaeng glanced around warily, returning his gaze to JungMin for a moment before starting in the direction of the park. 

Nodding, JungMin followed YoungSaeng closely, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. They knew what one of the facility people looked like at least, hopefully that was the only one in the area. He tried to keep conscious of where they were going as well, just in case they somehow got separated.

It was a short walk to the park, the cool air relaxing YoungSaeng a little, his nerves easing even more when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  Turning onto the grassy path, he smiled at the groups of people meandering around the park and looked back at JungMin.  "As good a place to start as any." 

"We need a tin cup or something?" JungMin smirked, looking around for something they could use to collect money in. "We could use my shoe," he supplied, jokingly.

"I think people would have issues with putting money in something your feet have been in," YoungSaeng chuckled.  Looking around as well, he spotted a plastic sip lid for a coffee mug in the grass, walking over and looking at it.  It was clean, so he picked it up.  "We can use this for tonight, but we should invest in a paper cup or something for next time." 

"I'm sure we'll find something," JungMin nodded, hands thrust in his pockets. "So, how do we want to do this then?"

YoungSaeng looked around.  "We can start by either finding a group of people and offering to sing, or just finding a spot we can be seen and singing.  Either way will definitely grab attention."  He started walking towards the hill, surrounded by groups just lounging around. 

"Let's pick a spot and you can reel them in," JungMin followed behind. Even with people around, he wasn't letting his guard down.

"All right."  YoungSaeng's lips quirked upward before he started to climb to the top of the hill.  It was risk, out in the open, but it was the best way to get results.  
      
    Stopping at the top, he placed the lid on the ground in front of him, stretching a little as he looked at JungMin.  "All good?" 

"All good," JungMin stepped back and took a seat, he'd join in later but wanted to hear YoungSaeng first.

Smiling a little, YoungSaeng looked out across the park, no one so much as looking their way.  Hopefully that would change.  Drawing in a deep breath, he started to sing, voice quiet at first before becoming more powerful, floating out across the park.  As he saw heads start to turn, he smiled at those who had noticed before continuing on, giving it his all. 

Smiling as he watched YoungSaeng sing, he noticed people out of the corner of his eye starting to drift their way. His undivided attention was on YoungSaeng though, he could probably listen to him sing all night.

This was how he remembered it.  YoungSaeng closed his eyes at some point, content as he sang.  Singing for money had been stressful, because he had no way of knowing if he'd even make enough to feed himself let alone the tickets for Seoul he was aiming for at the time, but as hard as it was he'd enjoyed it.  Singing was his life.  
      
    Finishing that song, he flowed seamlessly into another, opening his eyes to see the people watching as he did so.  He cast JungMin a smile as he sang before looking out across the park. 

A few of the listeners started dropping coins and bills in the cup lid that JungMin was keeping a close eye on. He returned the smile YoungSaeng gave, a thoughtful look in his eye. He was happy there was something that could make YoungSaeng smile like that.

Once he'd finished his second song, YoungSaeng trailed off and bowed deeply to those watching, beaming before he turned to JungMin.  "Want to give that song from earlier a try?" He asked, while they still had the crowd's attention. 

"You bet!" JungMin had joined in on the applause and got to his feet. "Like how I did it for you earlier?" He mused, straightening and stretching his back.

"Go for it," YoungSaeng grinned, stepping aside so JungMin could take his spot, bowing to a young woman who placed coins in the cup lid. 

Bowing to the crowd, JungMin started to tap his foot to find the beat. Once he had it he started to tear through the song, completely playing it up to the crowd. He moved around the edge of the crowd, flirting with the ladies who were giggling and blushing at him. Enjoying himself immensely, he continued the theatrics, toying with the harmony a bit until he was on the last round of the chorus. He drew the last note out long, and finished with a dramatic bow.

The applause was tremendous, the crowd gathered finding JungMin's performance amazing.  YoungSaeng watched the redhead with a smile, eyes dancing.  He would definitely have to tell JungMin to sing and dance more, he had the talent for it.  Several more people were placing money in the pile, others shouting for an encore. 

Grinning, JungMin bounded up to YoungSaeng. "How was that?" He was absolutely beaming with excitement. Hearing the shouts for more, JungMin motioned. "Close it out Saeng, I only know the one song."

"That was fantastic," YoungSaeng smiled up at him, standing again.  "And we're going to work on teaching you more songs, that's too much talent to go to waste."  He stepped back up to where he'd been before, motioning for quiet.  Once he had it, he cast JungMin a bright smile before starting to sing again, voice soaring with enthusiasm. 

"I'll look forward to it," JungMin said quietly once YoungSaeng was back up to perform. He retook a seat, arms wrapped around his knees and listened intently as YoungSaeng started to sing again. The crowd had gone quiet again, and like JungMin, were enraptured by the sound.

YoungSaeng just ran through one more song, seeing it was getting late.  Finishing, he trailed out the last note long before bowing.  "Thank you for your support," he said in response to the applause, bowing again.  They'd done better than he thought...though they'd have to wait until they were back in the hotel to count how much they'd made. 

JungMin joined in on the applause as well. When the crowd started to break apart, he scooted towards the pile of money and started to organize it. "I think we did pretty good YoungSaeng," he said, doing a rough count as he folded bills together for easy carrying.

"I think so too," YoungSaeng smiled, crouching down next to JungMin.  "We'll hopefully do even better tomorrow, after some rest.  Ready to head back?  It's getting late." 

"Teach me some more songs, we'll blow people away," JungMin grinned, stuffing a couple stacks of bills in his pockets and a fair portion of the change. "I'm ready if you are." He stood up, hiking up his jeans as the coins were kind of heavy.

Gathering up the rest of the change, YoungSaeng stood as well, slipping it into his pockets.  "Ready.  And that's a given."  he stretched a little before heading down the hill, relaxed after the performance.  
       
"You know, if we keep doing this well, we could treat ourselves to some shoes or something," JungMin was bouncing around in circles around YoungSaeng as they went. The performance had left him energized and he couldn't wait to do more and learn songs. He had never felt such a thrill as he had when he was performing.

"I think proper shoes are definitely in order," YoungSaeng agreed, looking down at the slippers falling apart on his feet.  "Maybe a pair of scissors so we can get rid of the homeless look a little."  He blew his hair out of his face yet again before turning his attention to JungMin, one eyebrow raised in amusement.  "Are you trying to get rid of all that extra energy before we get back to the hotel?" 

"Yup," JungMin continued to dance around him. "There's only two ways I know of to get rid of this energy, and since I won't be getting a date any time soon, this will have to do." JungMin cackled as he started to skip a little ways forward and then turned around to go around YoungSaeng and then back again.

Choking as his cheeks burned red, YoungSaeng rolled his eyes and watched JungMin bounce around like a sugar-addicted ten-year-old.  
      
    That was when the back of his neck prickled and he stopped dead.  "JungMin," he hissed, grabbing the redhead's sleeve as he skipped by. 

Nearly falling back as he was grabbed, JungMin looked at YoungSaeng sharply. "What's wrong?"

YoungSaeng swallowed, glancing around out of the corner of his eyes.  They were alone on the street...but they were being watched.  After a moment he drew in a shaky breath.  "Stay close to me...and be ready to run if I say so."  He started to walk again, paying careful attention to everything. 

JungMin just nodded, the exuberance from just minutes ago was gone. Fists clenching he stayed at YoungSaeng's side, probably closer than YoungSaeng would be comfortable with but that was not important. 

The older man's attention was completely focused on his surroundings, his breathing purposely slow and steady to keep himself calm.  There weren't many people around at night...there was no crowd to hide in...  
      
    He spotted the moving shadows out of the corner of his eyes, far too close to his liking.  They couldn't lead them right back to the hotel room...they'd have to lose their tail first.  And there was no other way to do so, other than...  
      
    "Run," he whispered before breaking into a sprint, ducking down a small street. 

Taking off at his word, JungMin's long leg's were an advantage. He didn't want to lose YoungSaeng though, and silently urged him to go faster when they turned onto a side street.

Pushing himself as fast as he could do, YoungSaeng bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed as he glanced behind them, seeing the figure following.  Not good...  
      
    Panting, he took the corner and followed after JungMin, stumbling over an uneven part of the ground and nearly falling before he regained his balance and kept going. 

Glancing back, JungMin cursed as the one following them was keeping up and gaining on YoungSaeng. He slowed slightly and held out his hand. "Hurry up!"

YoungSaeng looked up at the offered hand, hair partly hiding his wide eyes.  Reaching out, he withdrew his hand with a cry and scrambled to pull out a dart that had embedded itself in his arm.  Throwing it to one side, he grabbed JungMin's hand in both of his own and ran. 

Frowning at the cry, JungMin said nothing and sped up, half dragging YoungSaeng as he went. He could run indefinitely, but he didn't think YoungSaeng could. He just hoped the older man could keep up until they lost the guy.

It was suddenly hard to see, hard to breathe.  YoungSaeng gasped as he tried to keep up, his legs sluggish and feeling like he was running through water.  The dart, he thought faintly.  Tranquilizer.  He remembered the feeling from when he'd tried to escape the first time.  
      
    He wasn't going to be able to run any further.  "Earplugs," he panted, fighting the haze creeping up on him as he stopped and whirled around, taking a deep breath.  
      
    Screaming as high as he could, YoungSaeng choked and his voice cut out as another dart found his neck.  His legs gave and he sank to the ground, numb fingers struggling to pull it out. 

When YoungSaeng let go, JungMin stopped and turned, barely hearing the order for earplugs before YoungSaeng tried to scream. His eyes went from YoungSaeng to their follower who had a weapon out and fired. 

"Saeng!" He cried out as YoungSaeng fell, seeing the dart he was trying to pull out JungMin's mind went blank. The follower was raising the weapon again and aiming it at him and stepping closer. It was the same one as before. JungMin's expression darkened and he let out a snarl as he rushed towards him. The follower fired at him but it went wide, and JungMin was on him, batting the weapon out of the way. His fist clenched and drew back to smash into the side of the guy's face.

JungMin expected the guy to be knocked back a bit, or to crumple. Not for JungMin's fist to smash through flesh and bone with a sickening crunching noise. Not for the man to fly the few feet to crash into the wall. Not to _die_. Shaking, JungMin stepped backward, his fist still clenched at his side.

The dart slipped through YoungSaeng's fingers and clattered to the ground, the young man falling forward onto his hands and knees as he gasped for breath.  Vision swimming in and out, he looked up at the loud thud and sudden lack of sound.  The man pursuing them was lying motionless against the brick wall, and even with his fading vision YoungSaeng could see how half his face was caved in grotesquely, like someone had taken a hammer to a clay model.  
      
    Panting, he looked away from the dead man to JungMin.  "Min," he mumbled, starting to climb back to his feet only to find his body wasn't being as cooperative as he'd liked, the effects of two darts causing him to crash back onto his stomach on the cold ground. 

Hearing his name, JungMin snapped out of it and turned to YoungSaeng and was at his side immediately. "Hey, are you okay?" He was still trembling and barely noticed the blood covering his hand from where he had punched the man. "You need help?"

Blinking up at him blearily, YoungSaeng drew in a breath and tried to push himself up again, not even clearing the ground an inch before he collapsed again.  "Can't...move," he panted, struggling to remain conscious.  Blinking back the spots, his eyes landed on the red on JungMin's hand and he reached out slowly, hand taking JungMin's as he tried to see if the redhead was hurt. 

"I'm fine," he pulled his hand away and looked around to make sure no one had seen what had happened. "We need to get back to the hotel, I'm going to have to carry you if you can't move, okay?" He had meant it when he said he would ask for YoungSaeng's permission first.

YoungSaeng drew in a shaky breath, his mind too fuzzy to think straight, and definitely too fuzzy to protest against something he knew was needed at this point.  "Okay," he whispered, eyes remaining on the blood on JungMin's hand before going up to the other man's face, focusing on his expression to keep his eyes from closing.  If he closed them, he would be out until the following afternoon. 

"Okay, I'm going to get you on my back," JungMin could see the struggle YoungSaeng was having. He turned around and kneeled down, reaching his arms back and looking over his shoulder. "You think you can move enough to help?"

"I'll try..."  YoungSaeng struggled to get himself into a better position, hands gripping JungMin's arms as he tried to push himself up.  Panting, he managed to drape himself over JungMin's back, face against the back of the redhead's neck and arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders. 

Hooking his arms under YoungSaeng's knees, he managed to get to a standing position with YoungSaeng still holding on. Adjusting until he was sure YoungSaeng was secure he started to walk. "How you holding up?" 

Resting his cheek against the back of JungMin's neck, YoungSaeng forced his eyes open again.  "I'll survive," he mumbled, words slurred together a little.  His voice was scratchy; getting a dart in the neck wasn't fun.  
      
    YoungSaeng swallowed, trying to clear his head a little.  "You?" he asked quietly, going over what he had seen as best as he could in his half-conscious state. 

"I'm fine," JungMin said, keeping an eye out for familiar streets to get back to the hotel. "I don't think we have to worry about that guy being after us anymore."

"No...I don't think so..." YoungSaeng's eyes closed, remembering the crushed face.  Then he cracked his eyes open again.  "So...I guess we know now...right?" 

"Yeah..." JungMin said quietly, he was lost in thought as the image of the man's destroyed face was hovering at the forefront of his mind.

YoungSaeng was silent for a moment, glad for the cool air that kept him from losing consciousness.  He could guess why JungMin wasn't talkative right now.  
      
    Resting his cheek against the redhead's shoulder, he closed his eyes.  "Don't think," he whispered, before starting to sing quietly, voice softer than usual after the tranquilizer, but offering a distraction. 

JungMin let YoungSaeng distract him, focusing on the lyrics of the song and the emotion they would convey rather than his own muddled thoughts. It worked, and he was grateful for YoungSaeng to do that for him. "Thank you," he murmured.

Smiling, YoungSaeng didn't reply, instead continuing to sing as they approached the hotel, his loose grip around JungMin's shoulders tightening ever so slightly. 

It was sheer luck that JungMin found the hotel, he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and was wandering aimlessly. Reaching the front door he managed to get it open and moved through the lobby, ignoring the stares and heading into the elevator and up to their room. 

Once he had managed to get the door open without managing to drop YoungSaeng, he moved in and slowly lowered the older man down onto the bed. He kneeled down on to the floor and looked at YoungSaeng. "You need anything?"

YoungSaeng gave a quiet noise as he was laid down, struggling to keep his eyes open as his song trailed off.  He shook his head at the question, blinking blearily at JungMin.  "Are you going to sleep?" he murmured.  He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stay awake, but he didn't want to leave JungMin awake alone with his thoughts. 

"Maybe, but probably not." he rested his arms on the bed and rested his chin on his hands. "It's been a very long day. If I can't, there's always the rest of the beer."

The older man gave him the best glare he could manage.  "No getting yourself drunk again," he mumbled, trying to push himself up into a sitting position and only getting so far as to prop himself up on his elbows.  He wasn't going to let it come to that if he could help it. 

"I won't get drunk," JungMin smiled softly, but the concern was evident in his eyes and YoungSaeng tried to sit up. "Maybe you should just try and sleep off the tranquilizer, I bet your head is spinning right now."

"Why should I let that stop me?" YoungSaeng grumbled, stubbornly fighting against the haze trying to invade his mind.  "I hate tranquilizers..."  He rubbed his eyes to clear the haze, looking up at JungMin. 

"You have got to be the most stubborn person I have ever met," JungMin shook his head. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure," YoungSaeng insisted, sighing a little as he was finally able to sit up a little.  "Actually...if I'm not going to pass out, I should drink water or something..."  He looked around for the water bottles. 

"That might not be a bad idea," JungMin pushed himself up from the floor and retrieved a bottle for him then returned to the floor. "The water was a good idea, I'm glad I thought of it," he smirked, leaning on the bed again.

Rolling his eyes, YoungSaeng tapped JungMin off the back of the head with his water bottle before fumbling with the cap with numb fingers, getting it open after a moment to hold it with both hands as he sipped. 

"You're mean," JungMin rubbed at the spot on his head and pouted at YoungSaeng. He looked down at his hands for the first time and frowned at his hand covered in blood. "I'll be right back," he mumbled and stood back up to go to the bathroom. Running his hand under the warm water, he rinsed off the dried blood with soap. He stared at his hand numbly once it was clean; not even a scratch.

It was also then he noticed his shirt was splattered with blood up and down the sleeve and a bit on his chest. Frowning, he plugged up one of the sinks and filled it with cold water. Pulling off the shirt he submerged it and hoped that would help with the stains if he left it soaking for a few hours. He left the bathroom and retook his seat on the floor. "I think my shirt's ruined."

YoungSaeng watched JungMin sit down with half-closed eyes.  "Why are you on the floor?" he mumbled, blinking.  "I thought we talked about that."  He took another sip of the water. 

"Just giving you your space," JungMin sighed and slowly raised up to sit down on the edge of the bed. "You look about half dead," he leaned back to rest on his forearms, looking at YoungSaeng.

"That's what tranquilizers do to you," YoungSaeng sighed, rubbing his eyes stubbornly.  He felt like he could sleep for weeks.  
      
    Lowering his hands, his eyes went to JungMin and he was finally able to grasp the thought that had been eluding him for the past few minutes.  "It wasn't your fault, you know," he murmured.  "It was an accident." 

JungMin looked away after a moment, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I still killed him, even if he was trying to capture us and take us back to that place... he's still dead." Closing his eyes, JungMin laid down and rubbed at his face with his hands. "It could have just as easily been you, not that I would punch you, but I could have accidentally hurt you somehow."

Watching him, YoungSaeng sighed and nudging him lightly with one foot.  "Maybe you could have, but you didn't.  And now you know what it is they did to you, so you can prevent doing the same thing in the future.  Even if you did kill him, you didn't know hitting him would have that effect." 

Frowning at the nudge, JungMin looked back up at YoungSaeng. "So now I need to do that control thing that KyuJong was talking about," he smirked and shook his head. "Will need to control my temper too while I'm at it. And why is it okay for you to keep nudging me with your foot like that?"

"I'm helping with the temper part," YoungSaeng smiled, though he stopped nudging him.  "If you can deal with me, then it will be easier to deal with other people."  He rubbed his eyes.  "We'll need to do some experimenting...see how far this ability of yours goes."  It would be easier to deal with in private than not know, and wait until something happened. 

"You're not _that_ difficult to deal with. Insanely frustrating? Yes. But I shared a room with HyungJoon remember," with a sigh he rolled over onto his stomach and rested his cheek on his folded arms. "And I didn't say I minded the nudging, I was just asking why."

"Because if I actually reached over to poke you, I might just fall off the bed right now," YoungSaeng pointed out, leaning on his arms for balance.  "And...excitement put aside, we also need to get more songs into your head for tomorrow.  Your dancing was a hit.  I can't believe you weren't even scouted in the past." 

"I was a hit wasn't I," JungMin grinned. "But we don't have to do that now, it's late and you don't look up for it really. I'm a fast learner remember? Give me an hour tomorrow and I can have two new songs ready," he smiled up at YoungSaeng, who really should be sleeping by now the stubborn fool.

"If you say so."  YoungSaeng returned the smile with a small one of his own, before his arms chose then to give up on him and he collapsed back onto the bed with an 'oof'.  "Next time I am sticking them with the stupid darts and see how _they_ like it," he grumbled.  
     

"Probably better than being punched in the face," JungMin snorted, watching him. "Are you comfortable like that? Need me to move you or anything?"

"I'm fine." The older man managed to roll himself onto his back so he could lay down properly, eyes hazed over as he looked at JungMin.  Trying to sit back up, he finally gave in as his eyes started to close.  "You have a very nice voice," he mumbled, before he was out cold. 

"Was that a compliment?" JungMin chuckled and slid off the bed. He pulled the covers out from under YoungSaeng and tucked him in before turning out the light. Laying down next to him, he clasped his hands behind his head and stared out the window until he finally managed to fall asleep as well.

*************************

It took a while for HyungJoon to bring himself back to consciousness.  He was warm, and extremely comfortable, and just so tired he felt he could sleep all day.  Night.  Whatever it was now.  
      
    Burying his face against his pillow, it took him about five minutes to realize his pillow shouldn't be tickling his nose like this.  
      
    Stirring and opening his eyes in sleepy question, he blinked at the head full of hair an inch from his eyes, not comprehending.  Slowly his thought process returned, and when it did he promptly turned the same color as JungMin's hair.  His 'pillow' was KyuJong, face buried in the older man's hair with KyuJong's head against his chest, and when he lifted his head a little he couldn't tell whose legs were whose.  Which explained why his own had fallen asleep at some point.  
      
    O...Kay... 

Feeling his bed moving, KyuJong grumbled and wrapped his arms tighter around the warmness he was curled around. Still half asleep, it didn't occur to him that the bed shouldn't be moving at all, and his pillow shouldn't be so warm. But he was warm, comfortable, and not about to question it.

Turning even redder, if that was even possible, HyungJoon blinked down at KyuJong when the older man tightened his grip.  Damn, he was stronger than he'd originally thought.  The younger man couldn't even wiggle in the former scientist's grasp.  
      
    Completely at a loss for what to do, and uncomfortably aware of how his heart rate was steadily increasing the more he woke up, HyungJoon swallowed and looked for a way to escape.  There was none, unless he wanted to bring KyuJong off the bed with him, so he was reduced to just watching helplessly.  
      
    This wasn't helping the idea that he liked girls at all.  Not at all. 

Slowly stirring, KyuJong yawned and rubbed his face against his 'pillow' and started to stretch. The pillow was a little harder than he remembered and he cracked his eyes open. Confused as to what he was seeing, he pulled back a little and looked up, right at HyungJoon. "M'rnin'," he mumbled, still not comprehending the situation until he tried to move his legs and couldn't. Glancing down at their entwined legs his eyes widened and slowly turned back up to HyungJoon. "Umm..."

Barely restraining a rather strangled noise at the face rubbing against his chest, HyungJoon blinked down at KyuJong as their eyes met once, then a second time, this time with a little more awareness on KyuJong's part and more redness on HyungJoon's.  
      
    "E-er..."  He wasn't having much luck getting anything intelligent out, nor was he able to move his legs either as he soon found out.  "I can't move," he said rather lamely, since it was plenty obvious already. 

"Oh.. sorry," KyuJong was still half awake and tried to sit up, but the tangled legs weren't helping and his arms slid out from under him and he crashed back down onto HyungJoon's chest. "S-sorry," he tried again and half rolled off but couldn't seem to move his legs either. "I think we're stuck."

"S-seem's like that," HyungJoon mumbled, managing to prop himself up on his elbows and look down at their legs.  This was highly embarrassing...  
      
    "Pull at the same time?" he suggested, tried to move his legs out of the mess they were in, wincing as he felt pins and needles race up the offending limbs.  Ouch. 

Nodding, KyuJong managed to get one leg free and pulled on the other. His toe was caught in HyungJoon's pant leg and that was making it difficult. After a little bit of struggle he was finally free, and smiled a little abashedly at HyungJoon. "Umm.. did you sleep okay?"

Nearly toppling off the bed again, HyungJoon gripped the comforter tightly to keep himself up and sat up.  "Er...y-yeah...you?"  He looked away, flaming red and not likely to go back to normal anytime soon. 

"Yeah..." KyuJong was noticing the embarrassment, so refrained from saying that was the best sleep he had got since they had been out. He looked towards the window, it was still daylight out so they hadn't slept through the whole afternoon. "So what did you want to do now?"

Biting on his lower lip, HyungJoon shrugged slightly.  "Er...maybe we could look around more?"  He didn't want to stay in the hotel room if he didn't have to. 

"That sounds good," KyuJong finally got himself to a sitting position and yawned, stretching out his arms. "Maybe get something to eat," he rubbed at the shoulder that he had been sleeping on as it was slightly aching. "Oh, we have the leftovers still, they should be good, right?"

"Should be," HyungJoon mused.  It wasn't as if it was warm enough for them to go bad that quickly (and lack of warmth had probably been what caused their earlier problem anyways, he thought with a light flush). He got up to get them, opening the bag.  "Yeah, still looks good to me." 

"Good," KyuJong crossed his legs and reached out his hands. "As delicious as the ice cream was earlier, it really wasn't enough for a meal."

HyungJoon sat back down on the bed, taking everything out of the bag and handing it to KyuJong.  "Well, this should definitely be enough."  He wiggled to make himself comfortable, then turned bright red when his stomach decided he was taking too long to get to the eating part. 

Taking his portion, KyuJong laughed at the rumbling. "I guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry." He opened up the container and started eating, giving a satisfied sigh and moaning happily. "Just as delicious, even if it is a little cold."

Starting to eat as well before he could embarrass himself anymore, HyungJoon nodded.  "It's a pity we don't have a microwave or anything, but I guess we can make do."  He tried to restrain himself from inhaling the whole thing, hungrier than he first thought. 

"We'll just have to keep that in mind when we get food from now on," KyuJong nodded, smiling at HyungJoon as he watched him eat.

Nodding since he couldn't talk with his cheeks full of food, HyungJoon caught KyuJong watching him and turned into a tomato, trying to slow down. 

"You don't have to rush, we can enjoy eating for a little bit." Unlike HyungJoon, KyuJong was taking his time and enjoying himself. His thoughts were a little distant though, so many things had happened today already and he was trying to process it. The incident when they had woken up hadn't helped with the nervousness he felt when it came to HyungJoon.

"I know," HyungJoon chuckled once he'd swallowed properly.  "It's just that I didn't realize how much I missed food like this."  Glancing at KyuJong out of the corner of his eyes, he tried mimicking the older man and eating at a steady pace. 

"Yeah," KyuJong placed another bite in his mouth and closed his eyes. "Just one of the many things, right?"

"Mhm."  HyungJoon smiled, his eyes landing on their torn up slippers.  "Speaking of many things...we aren't going to be able to walk in those slippers much longer, I think the playground did them in." 

"We didn't really think about that did we," KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head at the state the poor things were in. "I'll be glad to be rid of them honestly, just another reminder of what we came from."

"Same here," the younger man grinned.  "So we're looking for cheap shoes then?"  Hopefully they could find some without breaking their budget. 

"Will have to be, unless you planned on stealing them, or charming the salesperson with your good looks," KyuJong kept his eyes on his food, getting the last bits into his mouth before closing up the container.

    Choking on the food he'd just put in his mouth, HyungJoon started coughing helplessly, unable to breathe. 

"You okay?" KyuJong looked at him in concern, moving over to pat him on the back. "Are you choking?"

    "Yes," HyungJoon managed to get out before coughing again, tears in the corners of his eyes as he finally was able to breathe again.  "Thanks," he panted, giving a sheepish grin as he looked up at KyuJong. 

"Do we need to just buy you jello, or baby food or something?" KyuJong shook his head laughing. "Every time we eat solid food you start choking."

"No thank you, I like being able to actually chew on my food," HyungJoon proclaimed, rubbing his sore throat.  "And I wouldn't choke so much if you didn't make me choke." 

"How am I making you choke?" KyuJong looked at him, a little startled. He hadn't been aware of doing anything.

"Saying I could charm the salesperson," HyungJoon chuckled nervously, shaking his head.  "Hypnotize them into giving us the shoes maybe.  Though I'm not that desperate yet." 

"You don't give yourself enough credit," KyuJong smiled, leaning back on his arms and nudging him with his knee. "You can charm anyone with those big doe eyes, with or without hypnotizing them. Sure charmed me."

Blinking owlishly, HyungJoon tried to stop himself from turning even redder than he already was, and failed.  "I-I...I don't do it on purpose," he mumbled, not sure what to say as he squirmed a little.  He still didn't know what to make of the fact that KyuJong seemed to _like_ him...or at the very least like kissing him. 

"It's a natural charm," KyuJong chuckled. "I'm just surprised you didn't have the girl's hanging off you before."

"Like I said, I've never been particularly good with...things like that."  And obviously hadn't gotten any better.  HyungJoon groaned at his thought process, putting the empty container to one side and falling onto his back on the bed. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm making you uncomfortable again aren't I," KyuJong sighed and hid his face in his hands. "I'm.. this.. whole social interaction thing, maybe I should just tape my mouth shut."

"No, don't do that," HyungJoon mumbled, one hand over his eyes.  "It's not that hard to make me uncomfortable, don't worry about it.  And you'll never get better at talking to people if you tape your mouth shut." 

"I don't seem to be doing any better now," KyuJong groaned. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help but flirt with HyungJoon, and he could tell it was making the other man extremely uncomfortable. "Maybe you can help me with this whole socializing thing."

"It's only been a few days, you know."  HyungJoon removed his hand, blinking up at the older man and thinking.  "Getting out and about will probably help, and let you get more used to being around people." 

"I know," KyuJong sighed and dropped his hands away, looking at HyungJoon. "Shopping would be a good idea then, lots of people, forced interactions... new shiny things to see." KyuJong held up his hands and spread his fingers wide, smiling giddily.

HyungJoon chuckled, amused.  "That's something to look forward to.  Want to head out then?"  He hopped to his feet, walking over to his slippers and picking up the damaged things, making a face.  "Yeah, shoes are definitely a priority." 

"Okay," KyuJong slid off the bed and found his own, pouring out the sand that was in bottoms into the trash bin by the bed. Once his shoes were on, he looked around and found his shirt crumpled up on the floor and stood to grab it and pull it on. "I'm ready," he said, muffled by the shirt that he hadn't got all the way on yet.

Dumping out the sand in the bottoms of his own slippers, more than what was in KyuJong's due to his numerous falls, HyungJoon pulled them on and found the room key, opening the door with a smile once KyuJong's shirt was on. 

"Do you know where we can go get shoes?" KyuJong asked as he followed HyungJoon out and they made their way down the stairs.

The younger man shrugged, watching his footing.  "I know of a few cheap stores that might have something, not too much of a walk.  Thankfully we're in the downtown area, so everything's in walking distance...or everything important." 

"That's good at least, and we have most of the afternoon and evening to just wander," KyuJong nodded, stumbling slightly as the back edge of one of his slipper's tore. "Hm.. good timing," he muttered.

"Careful," HyungJoon chuckled, looking back at him as they made it down the stairs and headed through the lobby.  "We probably looked weird walking down the street in slippers anyways.  Oh, we should probably see if we can find some way to make a little money while we're waiting for the others.  The only thing I can think of is magic tricks." 

"Fashion is the least of our worries," KyuJong said as he found HyungJoon's arm and clung tightly. "But I don't know any magic tricks, do you?"

"Er, not really, but I figured I could get by with hypnotizing people and making them do silly things?" HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  "People like watching that sort of thing."  He didn't comment on the clinging, though his cheeks burned a light red. 

"We should probably work on your control first, it would look funny if I'm having to talk you through how to do your magic tricks," KyuJong grinned, poking him lightly in the side. "Oh, speaking of," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sunglasses. "You might need these."

HyungJoon turned even redder at that.  "Er...yeah."  He hastily put the sunglasses on, having forgotten about them yet again.  "You have to admit though, I'd be the hypnotist with the highest success rate ever." 

"No doubt about that, in the meantime, we may need to figure something else out." KyuJong was looking at the stores and shops as they passed. Most seemed too high end for what they needed.

"True," HyungJoon sighed, looking as well, though he didn't have much hopes on being able to afford the things they were passing by now.  "It was worth a thought.  How are we supposed to work on my control, by the way?  I'm not hypnotizing you even if I could."  KyuJong had spent more than enough time as a zombie in his opinion. 

Biting his lip, KyuJong thought about that. "We... may have to.. experiment on people.. without letting them know," he frowned, it was not what he would wanted to have done. "I could.. help you, you wouldn't hypnotize me at all, but I could help you with focusing your thoughts."

The younger man squirmed uncomfortably at the idea of experimenting on people.  It was one thing to do it for a magic trick where people were expecting to be hypnotized, but to do it without their knowledge set him on edge.  "There's no chance of skipping on the experimenting part?" he mumbled unhappily. 

"Unless the other's show up soon..." KyuJong sighed and looked away. They would be no better than the people at the facility, but he just couldn't see another way. He couldn't always be there to help HyungJoon if he got himself into trouble like that. "We can work on focusing your thoughts first, and then we'll see what we need to do when we get there."

Nodding mutely, HyungJoon sighed as well.  Then he perked up a little.  "Maybe this place will have some shoes," he said, stopping outside a warehouse for overstocked items.  
       
Attention diverted from the problem, KyuJong looked up and nodded. "Only one way to find out," he smiled and tugged on HyungJoon to lead him inside. Hopefully, they could solve one problem today.

HyungJoon followed KyuJong inside, looking around.  So far so good; the prices he saw for clothing were very reasonable, so maybe they would have something for shoes too.  "Let's look around then," he smiled, starting on the first row to work their way down.  There was a lot, so many different colors, the younger man looking around with interest at how the trends had changed. 

"It's so... odd to have a choice," KyuJong said, slowly letting go of HyungJoon's arm and looking around. Everything caught his interest, and he studied it all with great detail. Luckily there weren't that many people in that area or he would have been given some very strange looks.

"Wait until the day we're not limited to buying the cheapest things we can find and only what we absolutely need, then you'll have lots of fun choosing," HyungJoon chuckled, keeping an eye on the older man to make sure he didn't wander too far off.  He wondered what style of clothing KyuJong would be interested in, trying to visualize what he could look like in a year's time, after they'd settled down in Jeju for a while and had time to blend back into society. 

Running his hands lightly over the fabrics, KyuJong was looking at each piece. "I look forward to it, and you can laugh at me as I try on everything in the store," KyuJong grinned, looking back at him. "Do.. do we have enough for more than shoes?" He asked, chewing on his lip.

Blinking, HyungJoon thought for a moment, though he already knew that even if they couldn't really afford to spend money on anything else, he wouldn't have said so, not at the hopeful look on KyuJong's face.  "If you see something you really like, I'm sure we can squeeze it in.  I'll just work extra hard at the magic tricks," he said with a silly grin. 

"Why don't we go find some shoes then, and then we can shop around." KyuJong smiled brightly and started to head down to the end of the aisle, looking for where the shoes were.

"Sounds good to me," HyungJoon chuckled, following after KyuJong and looking as well.  Attention caught by a display of clothes well out of their price range, he didn't notice he was walking too fast and accidentally bumped into KyuJong.  "Sorry," he said quickly, backing up. 

Stumbling forward, the back of KyuJong's slipper tore again and he lost his balance. With a yelp he crashed head long into a rack of clothes sending fabric and hangers in every direction.

HyungJoon's eyes widened and he hurried forward to wrap gentle arms around the older man, pulling him off the mess.  "I'm sorry, are you okay?  Are you hurt?" he babbled, flustered and ignoring the few people around who'd noticed and were staring at them. 

"I'm fine," KyuJong chuckled, unhooking a hanger that had caught on his sleeve. "It wasn't entirely your fault," he looked down at the slipper, the back end had completely torn loose. "Let's find those shoes hm?"

Blinking at him, HyungJoon quickly looked over the other man for any injuries, seeing the slipper as well.  "Er...yeah.  Shoes are a definite need now."  
      
    Realizing belatedly he was still holding on to KyuJong, the younger man turned a bright red and hurriedly let go, busying himself picking up the clothing that had fallen and bowing in apology to the other customers. 

"I think they're over there, against the wall," KyuJong pointed when they had the clothes back on hangers and the rack. He took HyungJoon's hand and started to pull him towards the far side of the store.

Biting his lower lip as KyuJong took his hand, HyungJoon didn't say anything about it, allowing the older man to pull him along and being careful not to step on his torn slippers.  As they reached the other side of the store, he saw KyuJong was right, looking up to see rows and rows of shoes.  "Wow.  There should definitely be something here within our budget." 

"I should hope so," KyuJong let HyungJoon's hand go and started wandering. "No slippers though, I think could do without seeing slippers again for the rest of my life." He stopped in front of a nice pair of boots and hesitantly touched the black leather.

HyungJoon watched KyuJong with amusement.  "Definitely," he chuckled.  "Or at least the white paper ones.  Those can burn."  He wandered down the row, poking at different sneakers before looking at the shoe sizes, searching for something that would fit. 

Looking at the price of the boots, KyuJong shook his head vigorously and walked away quickly. He decided to try his luck with the sneakers as well, finding them a bit more reasonable. Finding a pair he liked, he stared blankly at the column of boxes; he didn't remember his size. "Trial and error I guess," he muttered and sat down, unloading the whole column onto the floor and started to try each size on, completely ignoring the salesperson who was trying to get his attention.

Glancing over at the poor salesman, HyungJoon quirked a smile before bowing to him.  "I'm sorry, I think we'll be all right."  
      
    The salesman nodded.  "If there is a problem with finding the proper shoe size, perhaps this will help your friend?" he said, holding out a small mechanism HyungJoon recognized to measure feet sizes.  HyungJoon bowed and took it from him.  "Thank you for your help," he said politely, crouching beside KyuJong and placing it on the ground beside his foot.  "Here, place your foot on this and I'll get your size for you." 

"Oh, okay," KyuJong blinked a few times and took off his slipper and placed his foot in it. "Sorry, I couldn't remember my size. It's been a while since I needed to buy shoes."

"That's why there's salespeople to help with that," HyungJoon chuckled, nudging KyuJong's foot back until his heel was against the curved back and adjusting the scale to fit.  He noted the number beside the scale, pointing at it.  "There we go." 

"Thanks," he smiled, looking at the number and then at the boxes he was surrounded by. Seeing his size he opened the box and started to pull out the shoe. "You see anything you like yet?"

"Hm....I'm still looking," HyungJoon shrugged, putting the scale to one side and standing, looking back at the boxes.  Deciding that living with just white for so long called for getting something with the most colors possible, he found a pair of cheap shoes that looked like it had gone through a paintball match and sat down to try them on. 

Sliding the shoe on, KyuJong wiggled his toes at the unfamiliar sensation of shoes. He liked the color, they were black with green trimmings and laces. He pulled the other shoe on and tied up both the laces. Making sure they were on tight, he stood up and walked around a little. A little stiff, but comfortable. "Found mine!"

HyungJoon looked up with a grin.  "Great!  Those look neat."  He laced up his own shoes, amused by the colors, and stood up, walking around too.  "I like these.  Should we pick up socks too?"  It wouldn't be fun to kill their feet with the amount of walking they did. 

"Yes, we should," KyuJong nodded, bouncing in his shoes. "You think they'll let us wear them out?" He looked around over the rows of shoes and saw the racks of socks nearby and started to head towards it.

"Erm, probably not, but we can stop outside the shop and put them on."  HyungJoon followed after KyuJong after taking off his own shoes again and replacing them with the torn slippers, telling himself it was just until they could pay for them. 

"Okay," KyuJong pouted and pulled the shoes off and put them back in the box. Clutching it to his chest protectively he stuffed his feet back in the slippers then started back in the direction towards the socks.

Chuckling, HyungJoon poked through the socks and picked out a small pack of plain white ones.  "These look good?  That way we have a few extra in case." 

"Look good to me," KyuJong smiled, eyes wide and started to look around. "So what do you want to look at first?"

HyungJoon shrugged, watching KyuJong.  He was like a kid in a candy store.  "I'll follow you, everything looks interesting right now," he grinned. 

"It does doesn't it," KyuJong started wandering around the aisles, touching anything that caught his eye only to discard it seconds later for something else. There wasn't anything he didn't find completely fascinating. He passed by a rack of clothes only to stop and turn around to pick up a shirt. He touched the fabric gently, it was a dark green and felt smooth against his fingers. "This is nice..."

HyungJoon slowed down as KyuJong doubled back, smiling.  "Want to try it on?" he suggested, motioning at the signs pointing the direction to the changing rooms. 

Biting his lip, KyuJong nodded. "If that's okay... it's not too expensive either," KyuJong shoved his shoebox into HyungJoon's hands and quickly walked towards the changing rooms. He found an empty one and shut the door behind him.

Following KyuJong, HyungJoon decided to poke around a little while he was waiting for the other man, lingering at the end of the rows.  Seeing a shirt that he liked farther down, he went to take a look. 

The shirt fit perfectly, KyuJong smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Hopefully HyungJoon would say it was okay to get. He changed out of the shirt and back into his own and stepped out of the changing room. Looking around, he didn't see HyungJoon anywhere. Figuring he was back at the shirts, KyuJong held the shirt tightly and headed back the way he had come.

Humming to himself, HyungJoon poked around the shirts before deciding they were too expensive to bother with right now.  While he strangely enough didn't mind spending a little extra on KyuJong, he wanted to see how much money he could make doing things around the city before buying anything that wasn't absolutely necessary.  
      
    Heading back towards the changing stalls, the young man paused when he noticed the door to the cabin KyuJong had been inside was open.  "...Kyu?"  He looked around, not seeing him anywhere. 

Finding his way back to where he had found the shirt, KyuJong was looking up and down the aisles as he went. There was no sign of HyungJoon anywhere. Clutching the shirt tighter, he thought maybe HyungJoon had gone back to the shoes for some reason and headed back to the other side of the store. _Did he leave me?_ He was trying to suppress the panic bubbling up in his chest, walking calmly as possible

Confused, HyungJoon wandered around the top of the rows, looking down them to see if he could catch sight of where the older man may be.  "KyuJong?" he called, but received no reply over the echo of voices, machines, and the store music.  Getting worried now, HyungJoon picked a row and headed down it.  KyuJong couldn't just wander around alone...he wasn't used to any of this... 

Panic had started to settle in. KyuJong didn't see HyungJoon near the shoes, and more people were in this side of the store than earlier. He was trembling all over, flinching at anyone who came near. Everyone was giving him weird looks and he stumbled into a display trying to get away from. Boxes went flying everywhere and a salesgirl rushed over to help.

Scooting back on the floor until he hit a wall, KyuJong held the shirt protectively to his chest. The salesgirl was kneeling in front of him, asking him if he was okay and he cringed away, trying not to cry.

Hearing a commotion from the other side of the store, HyungJoon frowned and went to investigate.  There were people standing around staring, and the young man squeezed around them to see what was happening.  
      
    His eyes went wide.  "Kyu."  He hurried to the older man's side, crouching next to him and taking his hand, draping his free arm protectively over his shoulders.  "It's okay, I've got him," he told the worried salesgirl, nodding at the people watching.  She bit her lower lip before standing, turning around to disperse the gathered crowd. 

KyuJong's head snapped up when he heard HyungJoon, immediately attaching himself to the younger. The crowd was forgotten and he buried his head into HyungJoon's chest. "I couldn't find you," he whimpered.

HyungJoon held KyuJong close, rubbing his back soothingly.  "I'm sorry.  I'm here, I'm here," he murmured, not sure what to do but continuing to hold him as the watchers left, returning to their shopping.  HyungJoon buried his face in KyuJong's hair, whispering soft apologies. 

"I want to go, can we go?" KyuJong was still trembling. He thought he had been prepared for shopping, but there were so many people, all staring at him. It was too much, way too much.

"Of course," HyungJoon replied softly, stroking his hair with his free hand.  "We'll pay for our stuff and leave, okay?"  Without even thinking about it, he ducked his head a little and kissed the corner of KyuJong's mouth, trying to calm the man down. 

Relaxing into the hold, KyuJong didn't hesitate to kiss him back, his nerves too wound up to think about it. All he wanted, was the comfort HyungJoon was providing.

It probably should have clicked then that he was kissing a guy _again_ (and that he'd started it himself, no pinning this one on the older man), but HyungJoon was far too focused to think about that, nor think about the few people still hanging around in the area and now staring at them yet again.  
      
    He pulled back after a moment, touching his nose to the other man's and meeting his gaze through the sunglasses.  "Let's go," he murmured, voice gentle and warm as he started to help KyuJong to his feet. 

Once on his feet, KyuJong looked down at his hands having forgotten about the shirt. It was a wrinkled mess by now. Holding it up to HyungJoon, he bit his lip and looked at him. "It fit."

Looking at the shirt, HyungJoon nodded.  "We'll take that too then," he murmured, keeping one arm around KyuJong as he steered the older man slowly towards the front of the store, where the cashiers were.  Seeing the way some people watched them, he glanced their way until they looked away.  Reaching the cashiers, he gathered their shoes and socks together and placed them on the counter, holding one hand out for KyuJong's shirt with a small reassuring smile. 

Handing the shirt to him, KyuJong smiled brightly. His eyes were still glassy, the panic episode still not forgotten, but he didn't even notice the people staring at them. "Thank you," he said quietly, leaning into him and watching the cashier ring up their items.

HyungJoon just held him closer, paying for their purchases when the total was given.  He would definitely need to see how he could make more money for them.  Until KyuJong became more comfortable around people, it would be up to him to make sure they survived until the others arrived.  
      
    Taking the bag, he led KyuJong out of the store, breathing in the fresh air with a sigh before heading towards a nearby bench, deciding a little rest was in order after that. 

Once out of the store and away from so many people, KyuJong visibly relaxed. He wouldn't feel completely better until they were back at the hotel, but it was nice to see the sky. Taking a seat on the bench, he eyed the bag HyungJoon was holding. "Time for shoes?" He asked hopefully.

The younger man smiled, watching KyuJong relax.  "Yeah.  Shoes, and socks...not in that order."  He opened the bag and took out KyuJong's shoes, as well as a pair of socks, passing them to the other man before getting out some for himself.  
      
    Now that his head wasn't clouded with worry, he finally realized that he'd _kissed_ KyuJong, turning a light pink and biting on his lower lip as he resisted the urge to ram his head into the wall from mortification.  No matter how solidly he thought otherwise... 

Pulling on the socks, KyuJong smiled happily. It felt weird to wear socks again after so long, but it wasn't bad. He got the shoes on and tied up the laces, wiggling his feet at the constraint. Looking up at HyungJoon, he blinked and the smile fell. "What's wrong?"

Lacing up his shoes, HyungJoon looked up at the question, blinking before smiling again.  "Nothing.  How's the shoes fit?"  He wanted to continue denying the fact that he didn't actually _mind_ kissing a guy (or maybe just KyuJong), but there was less and less room to do so and convince himself at the same time. 

"Good! They're a little tight, but I'm sure they'll get broken in," KyuJong returned the smile. Some of the people from in the store were passing by, one of them was whispering and pointing at them both. KyuJong shrunk down in and looked at the ground. "Are... are you ready?"

Noticing the whispers and the way KyuJong seemed to be trying to make himself smaller, HyungJoon nodded and stood.  Wanting to rebel against the stares for some reason, he took KyuJong's hand as he did so, the motion blatant and not hidden at all.  "Want to walk around, or head back to the hotel?" 

Blinking a little at the grip HyungJoon had on his hand, he looked up at him in confusion. Something was wrong, KyuJong could tell. "Um.. back to the hotel.. if that's okay." He slowly got to his feet.

"All right," HyungJoon smiled, waiting for KyuJong to stand before starting back towards the hotel, keeping pace with the other man.  "We can always come back out and look around more later if you want." 

"Maybe tomorrow, I think I had more than enough socializing for the day," KyuJong leaned in close to HyungJoon as they walked, still not over what had happened. "I'm sorry that we had to cut the shopping short..."

"That's fine," HyungJoon smiled.  "I'm sorry for wandering away."  He felt guilty for leaving even for that short minute, seeing what had happened.  He wrapped his arm loosely around KyuJong's waist, allowing the older man to be as close as he wanted. 

Smiling, KyuJong kept his eyes on the ground in front of them. Even if HyungJoon had wandered away, he should have stayed put and not gone to look for him and the whole mess could have been avoided. HyungJoon went out of his way to help him, to make him feel comfortable and KyuJong kept trying to push the limits of what he was ready for. "I like your shoes," he said quietly after a long stretch of silence.

HyungJoon's lips quirked upwards slightly as he looked down at the shoes.  "I thought some color was in order.  Colors."  Too much color maybe, but he didn't care.  "Much better than slippers either way.  Your shoes are neat too, wonder if they would glow in the dark." 

"I.. don't know, I didn't think about that," KyuJong glanced down at his own shoes. He liked the color green, it was soothing, even the neon color of his laces. "Thank you for the shirt by the way, I really liked it."

"Don't mention it."  As if HyungJoon could even attempt to say no...not with the smile that appeared when he said yes.  Reaching the hotel doors, he opened them, casting a glance back up at the sky before stepping inside. 

The lobby was mostly empty luckily, and KyuJong felt even better once they were inside. Once they were in the room he'd be able to relax. He quickened his pace, tugging on HyungJoon towards the stairs.

Blinking at how KyuJong sped up, HyungJoon followed suit, moving up the stairs faster.  When they reached his room he unlocked the door, opening it for them and slipping inside after the other man, closing and locking it. 

In the safety of their room, KyuJong sank wearily onto the bed and fell backwards, arms spread wide. "This has been... a very odd day." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he relaxed completely. Now that he had an opportunity to think about what happened, he realized something, and opened his eyes. "You kissed me?"

Going to the windows to open them and let some fresh air in, HyungJoon paused and blinked at KyuJong owlishly, turning into a human-shaped tomato within seconds.  "Er...w-well, I was...you were...so I..." he made vague motions in the air and had to stop himself from bashing his head into the wall and hopefully knock himself out. 

Staring at HyungJoon as he babbled, KyuJong stood slowly and moved towards him with a blank expression. Stopping just shy of him, he reached up and took off HyungJoon's sunglasses and set them down on the table. Taking his hands in his own, KyuJong looked in his eyes. "You don't have to do anything like that HyungJoon, you being there was comfort enough. You didn't need to do that just for my sake."

Burning red, HyungJoon bit on his lower lip as he looked at the hands holding his own, then up at the older man.  "I know," he half mumbled, half whined.  That wasn't the whole problem.  "I just..."  He scrambled for words, mouth opening and closing for a moment before he released a strangled whine and instead _showed_ KyuJong just what he was having so much trouble getting into words, pulling the older man closer and leaning in to press his lips to KyuJong's. 

KyuJong tensed when HyungJoon pulled him in and his eyes widened in shock as they kissed. Completely unprepared for this, KyuJong didn't know what to do. Questions were racing around his head. But... KyuJong couldn't bring himself to stop, and his eyes slipped close to lean in to the kiss. 

This was confirmation if HyungJoon had ever needed it, the way the nervousness and uncertainties just dropped away as KyuJong returned the kiss.  There was no disgust for kissing another guy, nothing except a vague wondering how KyuJong's lips could be so soft.  HyungJoon's hand went to the small of the older man's back, holding him close, the other twining fingers into his soft hair. 

Relaxing into his arms, KyuJong slid his hands up to rest on HyungJoon's chest. Like earlier, everything about being in HyungJoon's embrace felt right, and he didn't want to question it, not now at least. Not when his lips were so tender and hot against his own.

The brush of hands against his shirt sent shivers through the younger man's frame, but he didn't pull away, instead leaning into them and into the other man.  He couldn't help but want more, want to taste more, the memories of what the inside of KyuJong's mouth tasted like not nearly enough.  So he flicked the tip of his tongue lightly against KyuJong's upper lip, asking. 

Lips parted eagerly, KyuJong tilting his head slightly to help. He let his hands slide up more and wrap around HyungJoon's neck, pulling him closer. There was no way to describe how it felt, after so long of being lost, HyungJoon had found him, held him, brought him back to life.

Moaning quietly into the kiss, HyungJoon found the other man's tongue with his own, leading it into a slow dance as he backed up until his back hit the wall, drawing KyuJong flush against him. 

KyuJong's long fingers grasped at HyungJoon's shirt, digging at the material and twisting it in his hands. The feel of their tongues sliding together and KyuJong was groaning, wanting more of the taste of HyungJoon.

HyungJoon might have whispered KyuJong's name, except it had been kind of lost in the heated kiss.  The tugging on his shirt made him remember how it had felt when KyuJong ran his fingers along his skin earlier, and he shivered again before slipping his own hand underneath the older man's shirt.  His fingers splayed across KyuJong's back, caressing the soft skin as he pulled back enough to breathe, before returning. 

The hand on his back felt good, evident by KyuJong shuddering at the caress. The only thing on his mind was the touch, the kiss, and how he wanted more of it all. He mumbled the other's name against his lips when they were pressed back together again.

Breathing unevenly, HyungJoon let the hand in KyuJong's hair trail down to his neck, then to the line of his collarbone, tracing it lightly as he nibbled on the other man's soft lower lip before transferring to his jawline, kissing it.  His brain had all but shut down, finally giving in to something he had unconsciously wanted right from the moment KyuJong had first kissed him. 

Tipping his head slightly to the side, KyuJong gasped softly when HyungJoon's lips had moved away. He could feel his heart racing from the soft touches and his breathing was heavy. One hand unwound itself from HyungJoon's shirt to slip inside his collar, brushing along his upper back and across to his shoulder.

Shuddering at the warm touch, HyungJoon tried to arch into it, giving a stuttering gasp as their bodies brushed together.  Kissing at KyuJong's jaw and following the line down to his neck, HyungJoon nipped lightly at the soft skin. 

For what seemed the hundredth time today, KyuJong felt himself trembling, but this time he didn't seem to mind. His grip on HyungJoon's shoulder tightened and he groaned helplessly. "HyungJoon..." he breathed out, his leg slowly pressing against HyungJoon.

A low moan slipped from the younger man, HyungJoon repeated the gentle bite, completely caught by KyuJong's taste and voice.  But the whisper of his name in his ear unwittingly snapped him back to reality, just as his fingers curled into the belt loops of KyuJong's jeans.  
      
    Panting, he reluctantly pulled back, straightening to look at the older man, lips kiss-swollen and breathing erratic, cheeks burning a deep red. 

It took half a second for him to realize that HyungJoon had pulled away, and another half second before those questions he had kept suppressed during came flooding through. Swallowing roughly he met HyungJoon's eyes with a look of confusion while he attempted to catch his breath.

There was equal confusion in HyungJoon's eyes, as well as a touch of panic, because he hadn't the faintest clue what he was doing, only that he wanted to kiss KyuJong, he wanted to so badly.  Except that he wasn't sure if that was a good enough reason to do so.  
      
    "You confuse me so much," he managed to get out after a moment to catch his breath, nervousness returning along with the confusion.  "I just...I don't know..." 

Hearing the words, KyuJong's face flushed and his heart sank. "I... I'm sorry," his eyes closed and chin dropped to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, realizing belatedly that his hand was still inside HyungJoon's shirt he slowly started to slide it out.

Feeling the hand leaving his shirt, HyungJoon caught it before KyuJong could pull it away completely.  "Wait."  He fumbled for his words, before giving up as his shoulders slumped.  "I...I don't get it, I'm not like that, but..."  Even if he denied being gay until the end of the world, denying what he felt for KyuJong was a whole other story.  He'd already tried to ignore it, and look how well that was turning out.  
      
    "You make me feel like this," he whispered, eyes scared and uncertain.  He wasn't joking when he said he sucked with relationships.  "Help me, please..." 

KyuJong looked up when HyungJoon took his hand, listening intently to what he had to say. For a long moment he stared into the scared eyes, wondering briefly if that was the same look he had in his own when out around people. He looked down at the hand holding his and then back up at him. "It's not.. a matter of being gay or straight. Those are just words, words people put on a feeling. Attraction.. it doesn't fit into those kind of boundaries."

HyungJoon swallowed thickly, meeting the other man's eyes.  "I...I'm not gay," he murmured, trying to imagine he didn't sound so reluctant.  "But..."  He squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly, looking down at it and running his thumb along the back of the other man's hand.  "I like you," he said finally, and it felt like a weight off his shoulders as he peeked up at KyuJong through his bangs. 

Smiling, KyuJong lifted his free hand to rest on HyungJoon's cheek. "I like you too," the smile grew and he chuckled, "even if you're not gay."

A hopeful smile appeared on the younger man's lips as well, as he reached up to hold the hand against his cheek.  "At least that makes one thing a little less confusing," he chuckled, searching KyuJong's eyes before hesitantly leaning in to brush their lips together before pulling back, savoring how it made his skin tingle. 

Biting his lip, KyuJong shifted a little nervously. "So.. what now?" If their situation wasn't odd enough, here was a whole other new can of worms that came out of nowhere.

Uncertain, HyungJoon let go of KyuJong's hands slowly.  "I'm...not sure," he murmured, looking away.  This was getting very complicated, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of his admission yet.  
      
    "I need to go back out eventually and find somewhere to work," he remembered, wincing.  He didn't want to leave KyuJong alone, but there was no hope for it. 

"Do.. you have to go tonight?" KyuJong wrapped his arms close to his chest, hugging his arms and turning to sit back down on the bed.

"I probably should..." HyungJoon mumbled, watching KyuJong and leaning against the wall.  "It might take a while to find a job that doesn't ask too many questions."  He sighed, sliding down the wall after a moment to sit on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees.  "Would you be...all right if I had to go tonight?" 

"I'll be fine," KyuJong nodded, giving him a smile. "I have... a lot of things to think about, plus there's an amazing view from the window.. I could sit for hours watching the sky."

"All right."  HyungJoon returned the smile before sighing, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.  He felt so tired, and the day wasn't even over...  "I should probably get going soon..." But he couldn't bring himself to move. 

"Do you need help up?" KyuJong smiled sadly at him, he looked so exhausted. It must be tiring to have to constantly look after him, KyuJong thought bitterly.

"I think so," the younger man chuckled, lifting his head to look at KyuJong.  "Are you hungry?  Should we figure out something to eat before I go?" 

Sliding off the bed, KyuJong walked back over to HyungJoon, holding out his hands for the younger to take. "I could eat, what did you have in mind?"

Reaching up, HyungJoon took the offered hands and let KyuJong help him stand, hair falling into his face.  "Well, we could always see if there's anything we can order in, or if there's a cheap place nearby.  Or I can go out and do some last-minute grocery shopping." 

"Why don't we order in?" KyuJong replied, he didn't feel up to going anywhere, or having HyungJoon away for any longer than necessary. "We could ask the front desk if they know of any cheap delivery."

"Sounds good to me."  HyungJoon brushed his hair back, smiling at KyuJong.  "Let's go?"  He kept a loose hold on KyuJong's hands, not willing to let go. 

"Let's," KyuJong gently squeezed his hands and started to pull him to the door. An idea came over him and he started giggling as they reached the door.

HyungJoon raised an eyebrow at the giggles, opening the door.  "What's up?" he asked curiously, fishing out the room keys. 

"Oh, I was just wondering if this would be considered our third or fourth date," KyuJong mused. "Let's see, we went to dinner, we had ice cream and played at the park, and then went shopping," he counted it off on his fingers. "So, fourth!" He looked up at HyungJoon with a cheesy grin.

Choking on thin air, HyungJoon stared at KyuJong with his mouth open.  After a moment of sputtering and turning red, he locked the door and headed down the hallway, pulling KyuJong along.  "Our fourth date is going down to the front desk?  I must have no sense of style at all." 

"No," KyuJong rolled his eyes. "The fourth date is ordering takeout. Going to a hotel front desk would be a first date turning into a first night."

The blush taking over HyungJoon's face was quickly turning him into a tomato, and he flailed helplessly with his free hand for a moment before giving up, trying not to think so much about the other man's words and utterly failing.  "How can you say things like that with a completely straight face," he tried not to whine. 

"Things like what?" KyuJong blinked at him. "Oh.. that.." He shrugged, grinning a little. "Consider it a quirk of my sense of humor."

    "I just think you like watching me freak out," HyungJoon grumbled good-naturedly, heading down the stairs.

"Well, that's just a bonus," KyuJong chuckled, poking him in the side. "You may end up being a permanent tomato though by the end of the week."

"Something to look forward to."  HyungJoon wrinkled his nose at the poke, returning it.  "I'll find something that embarrasses you.  Eventually." 

"That'll be quite the challenge," KyuJong chuckled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, heading towards the front desk.

"A challenge I gladly take on," the younger man grinned before smiling at the man behind the desk.  "Excuse me, are there any inexpensive delivery places nearby?" he asked, leaning against the counter a little with his free arm, other hand still holding KyuJong's. 

KyuJong waited patiently while the man at the desk pulled out a takeout menu and passed it over, recommending the place as being cheap, but still had good food. "That looks good, right?" KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon.

Looking over the menu as well, HyungJoon nodded.  "Seems good to me."  He wasn't really that picky anymore anyways, not after the facility food.  "Can we bring this up to our room with us?" he asked the man behind the desk, receiving an affirmative. 

When they got back to the room, KyuJong took the menu from HyungJoon and plopped down on the bed on his stomach, looking it over. "Hmm... I don't know what to get."

HyungJoon locked the door and joined KyuJong on the bed, leaning over the older man to look at it.  "You could always point at something at random?"  He chewed on his lower lip as he looked at the menu, wondering much of the same. 

"Okay, give me your hand," KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand, folding all his fingers over except his index and closed his eyes. He waved HyungJoon's hand over the menu and then stabbed it down onto it. "That looks good," he said when he opened his eyes. "Want to pick yours?" He looked up at HyungJoon with a smile.

Blinking owlishly, HyungJoon laughed after a moment.  "All right, all right.  Since we're doing it this way.  But I'm using your hand."  He switched their grip around so he was holding KyuJong's hand similar to how he had held his own, closing his eyes and pressing down at random, opening his eyes again.  "There we go." 

Grinning, KyuJong reached over for the phone and pulled it towards them. He picked up the receiver, handing it to HyungJoon and started dialing.

HyungJoon laughed.  "Hey!  Let me get ready first!"  He squirmed around to make himself more comfortable on the bed, sticking his tongue out at KyuJong and listening to the dial tone.  
      
    When a young woman picked up at the other end of the phone, he grinned.  "Hi, I'd like to place an order."  He looked down at the menu and listed what they had decided to get, and gave her the hotel address and room number. 

"Get ready for what?" KyuJong stuck his tongue out back. He rolled over onto his back while HyungJoon was placing the order, wiggling his feet happily while he waited.

Finishing the call a minute later, HyungJoon hung up the phone and grinned at KyuJong.  "They said 20 minutes or so."  He flopped onto the bed beside the older man, hands behind his head. 

"So... what do you want to do till then?" KyuJong rolled his head to the side to look at him.

"Er...I don't know."  HyungJoon shrugged slightly, looking over at him.  "Any ideas?" 

"I dunno, wanna make out?" KyuJong looked at him with a deadpanned, bored expression.

HyungJoon stared at him for a moment, eyes wide as saucers as the raging blush reappeared.  His first attempt at replying was more garbled than anything, but the second was comprehensible.  "A-are you serious?  Or is that more of the whole wanting to see how I react thing?" he stammered. 

KyuJong started giggling the minute he responded and was laughing, holding his belly and rolling by the time he was done. "Whichever, I'm happy either way," he cackled madly.

Continuing to stare, HyungJoon flushed more and pursed his lips after a moment, pushing himself up onto one elbow so he could mock-glare at the other man.  "You are horrible to me," he grumbled, watching him laugh before leaning in quickly, stealing a peck on the corner of his mouth before retreating. 

Sobering at the kiss, KyuJong smiled shyly at him. Scooting a little closer, he pouted. "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

HyungJoon wrinkled his nose playfully at the other man, still propped up on his elbows.  "Let me think about it, you evil hyung." 

KyuJong narrowed his eyes and poked him in the chest. "I'm not evil, I could be evil, right now I'm just playful."

"Picking on your dongsaeng is playful?" HyungJoon poked KyuJong back, resisting the very strong temptation to kiss him again.  He was determined to win this time. 

"Yes, it is," KyuJong poked him again. "You contradicting your hyung?"

"Yes I am," HyungJoon stick his tongue out childishly, returning the poke again.  "Cause you're an evil hyung." 

"You call me evil one more time, and you're going to regret it," KyuJong glowered, poking him again, a little harder.

"Evil~," HyungJoon challenged fatalistically, smirking as he poked him again as well. 

Eyes widening, KyuJong lunged toward him, knocking HyungJoon on his back and was straddling his waist. He stared down at him for half a second. "I told you you would regret this," he shook his head and started mercilessly tickling his sides.

Yelping when KyuJong was suddenly on top of him, HyungJoon blinked up at him before releasing a loud shriek of laughter, trying to get free.  "Y-y-yah!  Stop!"  He bucked up in a failed attempt to get the older man off of him, squirming as he pushed weakly at KyuJong, kicking his feet and unable to land any hits due to KyuJong's position straddling his waist. 

Laughing as well, KyuJong let up and dropped down to hover over HyungJoon. "I'll stop when you say I'm not evil."

Panting for breathe, HyungJoon stared up at KyuJong, eyes traveling along the other man's face as he tried to think of a comeback.  "Not happening," he chuckled, reaching up to curl his fingers into KyuJong's collar and stopping him from lifting himself up to tickle him again.  "You're an evil, evil hyung, treating your dongsaeng like this..." 

"Well.. yes," KyuJong grinned, leaning down closer. "But if I'm so evil, why are you letting me get this close?" 

Cue blush. It was turning into some sort of chronic disease.  "B-because...er..."  HyungJoon blinked owlishly up at him, finally realizing that he was completely pinned down to the bed.  And of course that realization completely stopped his brain from coming up with a decent retort.  "Because..." 

"Because....?" KyuJong tilted his head, still teasing. "Because maybe you don't mind it when I'm being so evil?"

"What gives you th-that idea?" the younger man stammered, looking up at him and trying to will himself to let go of KyuJong's collar, except his hands were quite happy where they were. 

"Because you haven't let go yet," KyuJong looked down at the hand that was holding his collar and then back up at HyungJoon with a grin. "Can't say I mind."

Swallowing, HyungJoon bit on his lower lip.  "It's your fault," he mumbled.  KyuJong really shouldn't be so _tempting_...  
      
    He pulled KyuJong down further to press their lips together, giving in. 

"Never said it wasn't," KyuJong murmured against his lips. He shifted to rest his weight on his forearms that were to either side of HyungJoon's head, hands twining into his hair.

HyungJoon's grip on his collar loosened before he wrapped one arm lightly around KyuJong's neck, the other lower to press a hand between his shoulder blades.  He kissed KyuJong slowly, enjoying the taste of the other man, no hesitation in his actions this time.  It may be KyuJong's fault, but HyungJoon couldn't really deny he liked it. 

KyuJong sighed into the kiss. He could get used to this feeling he had quickly decided. Tilting his head, his lips parted to deepen the kiss, hesitantly sliding his tongue along HyungJoon's lips.

Breath hitching a little, HyungJoon parted his own lips to take KyuJong's tongue into his mouth, curious about what it would feel like.  He moaned quietly, pulling KyuJong closer. 

At being pulled closer, KyuJong let his legs slip from where they were straddling HyungJoon to stretch out against him, one leg sliding up and down his thigh. His tongue slowly slipped into HyungJoon's mouth, finding and caressing his.

A shudder ran through HyungJoon's frame as he unconsciously pressed up against the man above him, tongue following KyuJong's willingly.  It felt amazing.  He ran his hand up and down KyuJong's spine lightly, feeling the warmth beneath his shirt. 

KyuJong groaned at the feel of HyungJoon's hand on his back, adding fervor to the kiss and actions of his lips and tongue. One hand unwound from his hair to slide down HyungJoon's neck to his chest, fingers gripping lightly.

Arching up into the touch, HyungJoon let his hand slip under KyuJong's shirt, running along his back directly, pressing against the skin.  He mumbled KyuJong's name into the kiss, half of it lost in a moan as he tilted his head to make it easier on them. 

Shuddering at the touch, KyuJong's own hand was making its way down to the edge of HyungJoon's shirt. As his fingers touched the bare skin, there came a series of very loud thumps at the door. KyuJong squeaked, muffled by their lips still pressed together and gave a start. He pulled back from HyungJoon in a slight daze, blinking at him. "I.. uh... dinner?"

HyungJoon blinked up at KyuJong in a daze, caught off guard with his brain still off.  Snapping out of it after a moment, he turned crimson and hurriedly pulled his hand out of KyuJong's shirt.  "R-right."  He sat up a little, swallowing and trying to control his erratic heartbeat.  He squirmed out from underneath KyuJong and stood, trying to straighten his shirt. 

Scooting up to the headboard, KyuJong wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them to this chest. He watched HyungJoon with a playful smile, still trying to understand what was going on between them.

Still somewhat distracted, half his brain lost in the kiss, HyungJoon went to the door and unlocked it, opening it to smile nervously at the delivery guy.  "Hey.  Er...yeah.  Here's the money for it."  
      
    He fished out the money for the food and held it out, confused when the delivery guy didn't move or even acknowledge it.  Blinking up at him, HyungJoon groaned inwardly when he saw the haze over the young man's eyes.  He wasn't wearing sunglasses.  "...Not again." 

Hearing the groan, KyuJong frowned and crawled forward on the bed to peer around to where the door was. "Something wrong?" Sliding off, he padded forward slowly and looked over HyungJoon's shoulder. "Oh... what did you do."

"I didn't do anything," HyungJoon protested weakly, looking up at the hypnotized man.  "I opened the door, is that a crime?"  He covered his eyes with one hand before lowering it to look for his sunglasses.  "I should put those stupid things on before I wake him up..." 

KyuJoong shook his head, bringing his hands to HyungJoon's shoulders and held him steady. "You can't be wearing your sunglasses, you have to look him in the eye."

True.  HyungJoon bit on his lower lip, looking up at the poor delivery guy.  "Just look at him and tell him to wake up, right?  Then be careful not to do it again.  That would suck."  Could he hypnotize someone twice in a row?  That wouldn't be very fun. 

"Yup, that's all you need to say," KyuJong slid his hands off of his shoulders and backed up around the corner so it didn't look like he had appeared out of nowhere.

Looking at KyuJong a little helplessly, HyungJoon sighed and looked up at the hypnotized man, meeting his eyes and saying clearly, "wake up."  
      
    The man blinked, eyes focusing again, and gave a slight start, as if he'd been caught daydreaming on the job.  "Oh, your delivery is here sir."  HyungJoon smiled sheepishly, keeping his eyes averted carefully as he held out the money again, this time the other man taking it.  
      
    "Thank you."  Reaching out and taking the warm boxes, HyungJoon blinked when everything blurred over and sighed inwardly.  Bowing to the delivery guy as he left, he closed the door, fumbling slightly with the lock when he couldn't find it. 

Coming back around the corner when he heard the door close, KyuJong took the boxes from him. "You can't see can you," he said, seeing he was having trouble with the door lock.

HyungJoon knew there was something wrong when he heard KyuJong approach, but didn't see him until he actually looked in the direction of the noise.  Blinking at the older man, he shook his head before finally getting the door locked.  "It's happened the last few times I hypnotized someone, but it always goes away after a moment."  Though it hadn't been this bad before, slightly blurry around the edges at most.  Now he had the feeling his whole side vision was missing. 

KyuJong set the boxes down and took HyungJoon's head in his hands, looking into his eyes. "It's going to get worse if we don't work on your control," he said softly. "Your ability is shorting out your system, I've seen it happen. Tomorrow, we work on focusing and preventing this."

Not liking how he had to concentrate to focus on KyuJong's face, HyungJoon nodded slowly, worried.  "How hard is it to get control?" he asked hesitantly, biting on his lower lip.  He wasn't even sure how they were going to work on 'focusing', or what difference it would make, but KyuJong had a great deal of control so he must have some idea of what he was doing. 

"It can be difficult, it was so in my case. You will have a much easier time than I will, it took me months to stay long enough in my body to figure it out," he smiled softly, stroking HyungJoon's cheek with his thumb. "And you have me to help."

Nodding, HyungJoon smiled hesitantly and leaned a little into the hands against his head.  "If you don't have control, what happens?" he asked slowly.  "Do you just...leave your body?" 

"Yeah," KyuJong smiled a little. "I can't even describe how terrified I was the first time it happened, and it took about a day for me to find my way back."

"Tell me about it?"  HyungJoon was infinitely curious about what it had been like for KyuJong, but not willing to pry if the older man wasn't comfortable with it.  Looking around, he spotted the bed after a moment and pulled KyuJong towards it to sit, one hand out a little awkwardly to make sure he didn't trip on the bedpost or something equally embarrassing. 

Picking up the boxes of food, KyuJong let himself be led to the bed, helping HyungJoon avoid tripping over a chair. Once they were settled on the bed, he set the boxes between them, thinking back to when it had first happened. "You know how people describe those out of body experiences? It's kind of like that. One minute I was standing out on the exercise grounds, the next I was flying headlong across the country. I had no idea what was going on, and thought I'd finally died."

Watching KyuJong, HyungJoon nodded slowly, trying to imagine it.  He would have probably freaked out to no end.  "What triggered it? Do you know?"  He noticed with some relief he was starting to regain his vision, able to see a few things out of the corners of his eyes now. 

"One of the guards," KyuJong rolled his eyes at the memory. "He was trying to corner me in the yard, for what I don't know and I wanted to be somewhere else.. so I was."

HyungJoon frowned, reminded of the guy trying to kiss KyuJong in the washroom earlier.  "Pleasant.  And it kept happening after that?" 

"Yup, when I would finally get back to my body I'd be out for a few days, I'd wake up and the headache would be so bad that I was gone again within minutes," KyuJong drew his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "It took close to a month before I was able to stay for a whole day once I was awake."

A month.  HyungJoon winced.  "Do you still leave your body sometimes?"  He couldn't imagine the amount of control KyuJong needed even now, to stop himself from going anywhere. 

"Not since.. before I was... 'zombified' as you've so eloquently put it," KyuJong smiled. "It took me about six months to get complete control. Now I only leave my body if it's necessary. Twice so far since we've been out."

Grinning a little sheepishly at his choice of vocabulary, HyungJoon nodded.  "Hopefully you don't have to do it again," he smiled, before looking at the food.  "We should eat before it gets cold," he chuckled, opening up the boxes. 

"Hopefully," KyuJong agreed, peering at the food. "And hopefully this is good, it smells good. I don't even remember what I ordered."

"As long as it tastes good, that's what matters," HyungJoon chuckled, handing KyuJong his box when he realized he could see properly again.  "At least the lack of vision doesn't last that long..." He pulled his one box towards him, snapping his chopsticks apart. 

Taking the box, KyuJong opened it and looked in. "That's a plus, but it could become permanent if you're not careful," he started eating, narrowing his eyes at the flavor. "Not too bad."

Shifting uncomfortably at the idea he could lose his vision permanently, HyungJoon pushed that idea away as he noticed KyuJong's expression.  "You don't sound so sure," he mused, trying some of his own.  It tasted all right to him. 

"Well I wouldn't say it was a gourmet meal or anything, but it's edible," KyuJong grinned. "And I'm allowed to be fussy, that's what normal people do right?"

"Right," HyungJoon laughed, continuing to eat.  "One day we're going to have to go out for a gourmet meal.  Five courses, the whole deal."  Once they'd settled down somewhere and had enough money. 

"I'm holding you to that," KyuJong laughed. He looked down at his food, picking at it with the chopsticks. "Can I tell you something.. that might sound a little strange?"

HyungJoon blinked at him, still chewing, and swallowed his mouthful.  "Sure?" 

"Even though splitting up wasn't ideal, and it's been kind of rough worrying about the others..." KyuJong smiled lightly, still staring down at his food. "I've really enjoyed spending this time alone with you. You... make me feel normal. I don't think it would have been the same if HyunJoong had been here."

Staring at him for a moment, HyungJoon flushed and looked down at his food, poking at it.  "Wouldn't you be more comfortable with him, though?  You knew him before."  Even if KyuJong wasn't interested in getting back together with HyunJoong, the former guard would be able to help so much more than HyungJoon could with his stumbling around. 

"Comfortable in the sense that I knew him, yes. But not comfortable with.. what he wanted from me." KyuJong frowned. He hadn't thought of HyunJoong more than a few seconds in the time since they'd been separated. "Getting used to being outside with him constantly hovering and expecting... I don't know, I don't think I would have done as well as I have and you know how well I've done so far."

"You're doing fine," HyungJoon sighed, then smiled a little.  "Maybe by the time they all get here, you'll be more comfortable with crowds and stuff.  You'll be able to show him that you're doing all right." 

"I hope so," KyuJong started eating again. "But really, thank you. I don't think I can ever tell you how thankful I am, for everything."

"There's no reason to thank me," HyungJoon shook his head.  "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you," he smiled, before popping another piece into his mouth, chewing. 

"I think we've been down this road before," KyuJong smiled, finishing off his meal and setting the box down on the bed. "I think we can say we're thankful for each other."

"That works," the younger man chuckled as he continued to work on his own food, watching KyuJong.  "I'll head out and look around for a job once I'm done this then."  He looked outside, noting it was getting dark.  "Sound good?" 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded and looked down. "You'll be careful right?"

HyungJoon smiled.  "Of course I will."  He put his finished box to one side and paused a moment before leaning over and kissing KyuJong's cheek lightly.  "I'll be back before you know it." 

"Don't forget your sunglasses," KyuJong closed his eyes at the kiss and smiled. "Don't want to be hypnotizing your potential new boss."

"Oh, right," HyungJoon chuckled sheepishly, pulling back after a moment and getting up to find them.  "Though I could always hypnotize someone into giving me a job," he joked.  "Only I'll probably walk into a pole right after." 

"Can't have that," KyuJong gathered up the food boxes and put them in the trash. He stretched out on the bed and watched HyungJoon get ready. "I feel kind of bad that you're going out to earn money to support us both."

"Don't."  HyungJoon picked up his sunglasses, twirling them around his fingers.  "You're going to help me avoid going blind, and I'll help you be more comfortable around crowds." He smiled at the older man. 

"Right," KyuJong smiled back, curling up on his side around a pillow. "Don't take too long okay?"

"Okay."  HyungJoon grinned and slipped his sunglasses on before heading to the door, unlocking it.  "See you soon."  He let himself out, locking the door after him and starting down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, sighing inwardly as he tried to think of where he could start looking. 

KyuJong watched him go and stared at the door for a long time. It was the first time he'd been completely alone since they had got out, and he couldn't help but be a little scared at that. Curling around the pillow more, he was determined to stay awake until HyungJoon returned. He didn't like the idea of falling asleep without him there.

It was a few hours later when HyungJoon finally opened the door to the hotel, stepping into the lobby.  It had taken a long while to find something he could work in where there wouldn't be any questions asked, but he'd finally found a job packing boxes not that far away...and they hadn't asked any questions, probably because the pay was under minimum wage, but he wasn't going to complain; it was probably the best he was going to get without any official paperwork with him.  
      
    After getting his hours for the next few days, HyungJoon had finally returned to the hotel, heading upstairs to the room and pulling the key out of his pocket.  He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he unlocked the door to their room, opening it, wondering if KyuJong was still up.  It was late. 

To keep himself awake, KyuJong had taken a shower and was now sitting at the table. He'd found a notepad and pen in the bedside table and was doodling to pass the time. Hearing footsteps in the hall and the key in the lock he tensed and stared at the door.

Stepping into the room, HyungJoon blinked as he saw KyuJong awake.  "I'm back," he smiled, closing the door and locking it behind him.  "And with a job.  Not the greatest one in the world, but it'll do for now."  He took off his sunglasses, placing them aside as he walked to KyuJong. 

Seeing that it was HyungJoon, KyuJong relaxed and smiled, relieved that he was back. "That's good, and there were no problems or anything?" He pushed back the chair, unfolding his legs and standing up.

"No," HyungJoon shook his head with a smile, stretching.  "I start tomorrow, and I managed to get a shift more at night so I can still stay with you for the morning and early afternoon."  He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep, but he didn't want to leave KyuJong alone the entire time.  He'd work while the older man slept. 

"And when do you plan on sleeping?" KyuJong smiled, flopping down on the bed. Now that he was back, KyuJong was ready to pass out completely.

"Eventually," HyungJoon laughed, kicking off his shoes to join KyuJong on the bed, sitting down with his legs drawn up to his chest.  "Right now sounds good to me, you?" 

"Definitely," KyuJong nodded, scooting up to the head of the bed and curling around a pillow. He frowned and shifted uncomfortably a little.

HyungJoon laid down as well, sighing in relief at just being able to relax, finally.  He looked over at KyuJong and blinked at the frown.  "What's up?"  
     

After a few minutes of shifting, KyuJong sighed helplessly and looked at HyungJoon. "Clothes are uncomfortable."

Blinking at him, HyungJoon turned red, exhausted or not.  "Er...y-you could take your shirt off?" he mumbled, burying his burning face into a pillow. 

KyuJong bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the reaction, but sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Curling back up he faced HyungJoon, after a few moments he smiled and closed his eyes. "You can take yours off too you know, I'm sure it'll be more comfortable for you."

Squirming a little, HyungJoon lifted his head out of the pillow enough to look at the other man at the suggestion, gaze traveling along his upper body before he could stop himself, quickly looking away.  
      
    Finally after a long mental argument, he gave in and pulled off his own shirt, dropping it over the side of the bed and resuming trying to bury himself in the pillow. 

Feeling HyungJoon shift on the bed, KyuJong cracked his eyes open when he had settled. He smiled while letting his eyes linger on HyungJoon, then closed his eyes and settled for sleep. "Goodnight," he murmured.

Discovering it was hard to breath with his face smushed against the pillow, HyungJoon turned his head to one side and opened his eyes slowly, gaze on the outline of the other man's body before he closed them again.  "Night," he mumbled in return, and was out cold, exhausted. 

KyuJong wasn't awake much longer after that, he took a deep breath, finding himself completely relaxed being this close to HyungJoon. As he slipped into slumber, his body curled closer to the warmth next to him.

******************************  
      
    HyunJoong was pulled out of unconsciousness by the feeling of the train slowing down.  Groaning as pain erupted from his side, he opened his eyes slowly and tried to see through the haze over his vision, looking around blearily.  He felt horribly lightheaded, struggling to concentrate on what was going on, and it took him a moment to realize he was looking at a sleeping KiBum, and that they were in a train.  
      
    Sitting up straighter as he tried to see where they were, he flinched and put one hand against his side, feeling bandages.  The former guard looked down, noting the red stains that thankfully were much improved from how thoroughly soaked the gauzes had been before he'd passed out.  
      
    He rubbed his eyes with his other hand, looking around and out the window, where dawn could be seen.  They were just about at KwangJu. 

KiBum hadn't slept very well during the ride. He woke up every so often to check on HyunJoong, even managed to clean up the bloody mess at the train door. Having only dropped back into his seat on hour ago, he was still out cold.

Returning his gaze to the younger man beside him after a moment, HyunJoong watched him before deciding to let him sleep as long as possible.  They were still a bit away from the train station.  Sighing softly, he tried to make himself comfortable in his seat, pain etched into his face as he did his best not to jostle his injury.  If he moved too fast, it would reopen again, and he didn't feel like passing out again.  
      
    He waited until the train station was in sight before reaching out, gently shaking KiBum's shoulder.  "We're here," he murmured. 

At the touch, KiBum's eyes snapped open and he looked up at HyunJoong. "You okay?" He sat up in his seat, immediately checking the bandages on the older man.

"Been better, but I'm not dead," HyunJoong replied quietly, wincing; he'd jumped a little at the sudden awakening and pulled the bandages.  "We're just about at KwangJu." 

"I don't know if that's good or bad," KiBum sighed. Luckily the wounds were still closed, but they'd have to change the dressings soon. "You think anyone from the facility will be there waiting for us?"

"Most likely."  HyunJoong wasn't going to sugarcoat their situation.  "There is the travel time to get to KwangJu though, if we're lucky we'll be able to get out of the train station before they show up.  But they'll definitely be in KwangJu."  Along with HyungJoon and KyuJong, if they hadn't gone on without them.  
      
    "We'll need to find the others," he said, looking out the window again. 

Looking out the window at the approaching city, KiBum frowned. "It's going to be like a needle in a haystack," he shook his head and leaned back into his seat. He glanced back at HyunJoong and blinked a little. "I got you a shirt.. where'd it go?" He sat up and started looking around on the floor, found it kicked under the seat. Shaking it off, he handed it to him. "Sorry, I didn't know what color you'd like," he tried a smile.

HyunJoong quirked a small smile, taking the offered shirt.  "Anything that isn't white at this point."  Lifting his arms to pull it on, he inhaled sharply as pain shot up his side, clenching his jaw as he moved carefully, managing to get the shirt over his head and one arm before he stopped, hand going to his side. 

"You okay? Need help?" KiBum frowned, he should have offered to help him out in the first place.

"Maybe just a little," HyunJoong winced, unable to lift his arm high enough to get it into the sleeve without pulling on his injury, trying to tuck the hole of the sleeve down enough for him to manage. 

"Here, this way will be easier," KiBum pulled the shirt over and off his head first, then helped him to get the arm in the sleeve, pulling gently. Once his arm was through he rolled the back of the shirt up and slid it back over HyunJoong's head and tugged it down. Rechecking the bandages again before smoothing the shirt down over them. "There, all dressed."

Exhaling slowly at the stabs of pain, HyunJoong gave a smile after a moment.  "Thanks.  This is going to be horribly inconvenient..." He wasn't going anywhere fast at this rate, and that wasn't good.  There was too much to be done for him to be out of commission, but if the pain kept up he wasn't going to have much choice.  
      
    "You've been busy," he noted, seeing the blood where he'd collapsed against the train wall was gone.  
       
"Yeah," KiBum scratched his head and smiled awkwardly. "I couldn't really sleep very well and if anyone came through here and saw that there'd be questions and stuff."

"True."  HyunJoong looked at him for a moment before his attention was drawn out the window, the train pulling into the station.  "Let's see what's waiting."  He tried to stand, and was nearly swamped by dizziness brought on by extreme blood loss, grabbing onto the edge of his seat to keep himself from crashing to the floor. 

"Hey, easy now," KiBum rose with him and took his arm. "Let's just take this slow okay?" He got HyunJoong out from the seats and maneuvered him around so he was supporting HyunJoong on his unhurt side, slowly making their way to the door. "We should get a hotel first thing so you can lie down."

Wincing, HyunJoong struggled to regain his balance, leaning a little on KiBum and letting the younger man help him.  "That...may be the best option right now," he sighed, hating being handicapped like this.  "We will need to start looking for the others soon though." 

"I doubt you'll be going anywhere for a few days at least," KiBum waited until the doors had opened and helped HyunJoong out onto the platform. It was still early morning and there were very few people in the station luckily. "Don't worry though, I can look by myself until you're feeling better."

"You'll be all right walking around alone?" HyunJoong frowned, concern peeking through.  "I wasn't joking when I said the facility will be all over KwangJu."  He would be useless in stopping them from taking KiBum away if he was bedridden. 

"What am I supposed to do? Sit around and watch you sleep?" KiBum frowned, knowing HyunJoong was right about the facility people, but he couldn't just do nothing, his brother could be here somewhere.

HyunJoong was silent, then sighed.  "No...Just come back every now and then to let me know you're still alive, all right?" 

"Of course," KiBum chuckled, guiding them out the doors and onto the street. "I'm sure I'll have to feed you every few hours too." He looked up and down the street and frowned. "Should we get a cab and have it take us to the nearest cheap hotel?"

The older man nodded.  "That would be the fastest way to get there.  I have cash on me for the cab."  He wanted to be out of the area when the facility showed up, and that was worth more than a cab fee.  "I'll give you my bank card so you can take out money as you need it, but keep in mind we still need enough to get everyone to Jeju."  He was running out of money, and it was only because he'd been saving up for years that he still had any at all. 

"It's not like I'm going to go crazy and spend your life savings or anything," KiBum rolled his eyes while hailing down a taxi. It took a moment, but a cab was pulling up to the curb and KiBum led HyunJoong forward and opened the door for him. 

The driver didn't say anything luckily as KiBum helped ease HyunJoong into the seat, being careful of his injury. Shutting the door he ran around to the other side and climbed in. "Can you take us to the nearest and cheapest hotel?" KiBum said to the driver who nodded and pulled back out onto the road.

"Just making sure," HyunJoong chuckled, wincing as he made himself comfortable in the back seat.  He watched the driver through the rearview mirror for a minute before turning his gaze outside the window, at the people walking by.  So far he didn't see anything suspicious, but then again out here the facility staff would be more careful to blend in.  The only advantage HyunJoong had was that he was able to recognize the majority of them by face.  
      
    He held back a sigh of relief as they pulled up outside a hotel a few minutes later, and noting the toll on the meter, he pulled out money to pay the driver. 

Hopping out of the cab when it pulled over, KiBum walked around to the other side to help HyunJoong out. "Place looks decent," he said, guiding him to the front door.

HyunJoong nodded, leaning against KiBum and trying not to put too much pressure on the other man.  "Not bad for the price," he mused, slipping inside once the door was open.  He looking around as they headed to the front desk, the man behind it looking at them oddly at how KiBum was supporting HyunJoong but thankfully not commenting as the former guard asked for a room. 

After getting a room and key, KiBum eyed the stairs warily as they approached, it seemed they didn't have rooms on the ground floor, nor an elevator. "Well this should be fun," he sighed and looked at HyunJoong.

Looking at the stairs as well, HyunJoong sighed.  "One stair at a time."  He reached the bottom and started up, holding on to KiBum with one hand and the railing with the other.  "I must look ridiculous," he chuckled, wincing a little. 

"Would you rather you couldn't walk at all?" KiBum grumbled, silently glad the older man was able to walk at least this much, there was no way he could have carried him.

"No, I would have probably fallen into the train tracks while we were getting off."  HyunJoong was glad there was no one else around to see them. 

"Probably," KiBum nodded, seeing the top of the stairs coming, grateful that the stairs were relatively short. "Almost there."

Nodding, HyunJoong bit his lower lip and focused on getting up the stairs without either falling over or reopening the bullet wounds.  Finally reaching the top of the stairs, he stopped for a minute, breathing a little heavily and brushing sweat away from his forehead, his entire side feeling like it was on fire. 

"Just a little further, can you make it?" KiBum noted the room doors and figured they'd be down to their right.

Breathing in and out, HyunJoong nodded after a moment.  "Yeah."  He started walking again, a little less balanced than before.  He really wasn't going to be able to go anywhere anytime soon. 

KiBum fished the key out of his pocket as they walked, letting HyunJoong lean on him more if he needed to. The room luckily wasn't too far from the stairs. Unlocking the door and pushing it open he guided HyunJoong in and to the bed to lie down. Helping him, he took off HyunJoong's boots and got him situated. "How's that, comfortable?"

Sighing a little in relief, HyunJoong nodded.  "Much better."  Leaning back against a pillow, he pulled up the edge of his shirt slightly to make sure he wasn't bleeding again, relieved when he wasn't.  "Are you going to rest too?" 

Dropping down in a chair, KiBum shook his head. "I'm just going to sit for a minute, and then go to that convenience store I saw. Need to get more bandages for you and change the dressing. Then maybe get some food. Rest will have to wait." He smiled, he was a little tired, but it'd have to wait, there were things to do.

Watching him, HyunJoong raised an eyebrow.  "The bandages can wait if you're tired.  These ones aren't that bad yet."  It wasn't as if he was moving around now, so hopefully the wound wouldn't get much worse 

Now that he was sitting, KiBum felt his eyes growing heavy. "Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit, it's early still," he slunk down in the chair and rest his head on its back. "Did you need anything? Water or something?"

"No."  HyunJoong watched him.  "Lie down over here before you close your eyes, I don't take up that much room."  And the bed was definitely more comfortable than the chair. 

KiBum frowned a little. "You sure? I don't want to accidentally hit you or anything."

"Don't worry about it," HyunJoong waved his hand, closing his eyes.  Unless KiBum managed to somehow reach over him and hit his injury directly, he probably wouldn't even twitch. 

"Alright," KiBum pulled himself out of the chair and sat down on the bed, kicking his slippers off. "You sure you don't need anything?" He asked one more time.

"I'm sure."  HyunJoong's lips curled upwards as he tilted his head to one side, eyes opening a crack to watch KiBum. 

"Well.. if you do, just ask," KiBum laid down and curled up on the far edge of the bed, his back to HyunJoong. He drifted off to sleep quickly, the exhaustion from not sleeping well on the train catching up to him.

Watching the younger man fall asleep, HyunJoong closed his eyes after a long moment and drifted off, letting his body recover from being shot. 

KiBum's eyes slowly opened, he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but by the light from the window it was well past morning. Yawning he stretched out his arms and tried to roll over onto his back. He quickly discovered his legs were completely asleep and couldn't move them at all. "Lovely," he groaned, poking at his unresponsive thigh.

HyunJoong was still fast asleep beside him, hair falling into his eyes as his chest rose and fell evenly.  He didn't even twitch at the movement from the other man, out cold as usual.  The color had returned to his skin somewhat, though he was still lacking in blood. 

Finally managing to get sitting up and onto his back, KiBum check on HyunJoong and his injury, careful to not wake him up. Seeing he was okay and the wounds hadn't reopened, he set about trying to wake his legs up. Scowling, he used his arms to flex and move each leg, gasping and crying out at the deep pain that was starting in his muscles. 

The process took quite a while, and eventually KiBum was able to get on his feet, albeit a little unsteady. It could be a while until HyunJoong was awake again, so KiBum decided to go get the supplies they would need. Easily picking HyunJoong's wallet out of his pocket, he pulled out what was left off the cash and hobbled out of the room, making sure he had the key tucked in his pocket.

Returning shortly on steadier legs, he placed the bags down on the table and checked on HyunJoong again.

HyunJoong had woken up with the sound of the front door unlocking, head tilting to one side as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily.  After a moment he eased himself up onto his elbows, wincing a little, so he could see KiBum.  "Hey," he murmured, noting the bags.  "You went to the store?"  A little slow after just waking up. 

Seeing HyunJoong awake KiBum nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I woke up a little bit ago, had nothing else to do really. I got some more bandages, and some aspirin if you need it, some water. Just a couple things." Approaching the side of the bed, he gently pushed HyunJoong back down. "Should probably change the bandages now."

Lying back down as he was directed to, HyunJoong nodded.  "I suppose so."  He rolled up his shirt to check on the bandages, glad the bleeding was mostly dealt with.  "At least the bed isn't stained red."  He drew in a slow breath, before figuring it would be easier to fix if he was sitting up, trying to do so. 

"The maids will appreciate that at least," KiBum nodded, fetching the bags and settling down onto the bed. He helped HyunJoong into a sitting position and let him lean into him if he needed to. Gentle hands unwound the bandages and pulled away the padded gauze from the wounds. "Doesn't look like they're infected, that's a good sign."

HyunJoong nodded, looking down at the holes in his side and biting at his lower lip.  They continued to bleed sluggishly, but it was infinitely better to the endless red that had spilled from him earlier.  He knew he was lucky to have survived; if KiBum hadn't been there to help, or if the bullet had pierced just a little more to one side, he would be dead right now.  "If they stay uninfected, then they should heal eventually," he murmured, hoping to stay away from hospitals unless it was absolutely necessary. 

"We'll just have to make sure they stay clean then," KiBum started pulling out the gauze from the packages. "This is going to sting a little," he said, leaning down so he could see and dabbing at the wounds with some antiseptic.

A sharp gasp came from the older man before he pressed his lips firmly together, looking away from his injuries as KiBum cleaned them.  It hurt, but he clenched his jaw and dealt with it, keeping his shirt up and out of the way. 

Once he had cleaned out the wounds, KiBum pressed gauze to each of the wounds, directing HyunJoong to hold them there while started to wrap up his abdomen. He taped up the end when it was thoroughly wrapped and secure. "I think that'll be good for now. Next time we'll probably have to clean it out with soap and water, but the antiseptic should hold off any infection. You need any aspirin or anything?"

HyunJoong shook his head slowly to avoid disorientating himself.  "Not aspirin...could I have water?" he asked, knowing it would help greatly if he wasn't so dehydrated.  He finally looked back down at his side.  "You're good at this." 

"Thanks," KiBum smirked, digging through one of the bags and pulling out a bottle of water. "Living with HyungJoon, kind of needed to know a little about first aid. Thought about going into medicine for a while too."

"What were you studying, before everything happened?" HyunJoong asked, shifting so that he could lean back against the headboard and still sit up without straining his injury. 

"I wasn't," KiBum shrugged. "Got kicked out of school. That's why HyungJoon and I ran away. I told him not to come with me, but he wouldn't listen."

The older man raised an eyebrow.  "What happened?" he asked, leaning forward a little.  If KiBum didn't want to talk about it, he assumed the other man would tell him so. 

"Why did I get kicked out of school? Got into a fight, well a couple of fights, stupid kid stuff you know," KiBum leaned back to rest on his forearms.

HyunJoong hummed in understanding.  "Have you thought about maybe going after a degree, once things are settled down and we're not running for our lives?" 

"Not really... but I'd like to," KiBum sighed and laid down full, clasping his hands over his chest. "That could be a while though right? Who knows how long we'll be running for."

"Yeah, but it gives you something to strive for, and look forward to," HyunJoong shrugged.  "It's always good to have a few of those, to remind you of why you're going through all this in the first place." 

"That's true," KiBum frowned up at the ceiling. "I guess I didn't think about it that way. What about you? What's your goal?"

HyunJoong was quiet.  "To keep him safe," he said after a moment.  "Safe and happy."  He had always blamed himself for everything that had happened to KyuJong, certain he would have never volunteered for the facility experiments if HyunJoong hadn't left him.  It was the least he could do to see to it that KyuJong was far away from them, pursuing that goal doggedly for so many years it was as instinctive as breathing. 

KiBum winced, mentally kicking himself for asking. He fell quiet after that, not knowing what to say, or even how to change the subject. Sometimes he had a really big mouth, and absolutely no filter on it.

Closing his eyes, HyunJoong tried not to focus on the fact that KyuJong was probably here in this city, somewhere.  If he thought about it too long he wouldn't be able to resist going to find him, and in his current state he wouldn't even make it as far as the hotel lobby alone.  
      
    After a minute he opened his eyes again, glancing over at KiBum.  "It'll be tricky to get all your official documents back once we're in Jeju," he said quietly.  "Even the government can't be trusted.  We'll have to find someone who can made them from scratch, and make them convincing." 

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," KiBum looked up at the older man, shrugging lightly. "Who knows, maybe one of us is good with a computer and can do it."

HyunJoong's lips quirked upward slightly.  "You'd have to be _very_ good with computers to make it happen...if all else fails, I'll see if I can reach some old contacts that might have some idea of who to see." 

"Old contacts?" KiBum looked at him quizzically. "Just what is it that you did before.. the facility?"

The older man shrugged again, resting back against the headboard.  "I worked at a coffee shop, nothing really special.  But I had hobbies outside of work.  I guess you could say that a few of them weren't exactly legal...though forgery has never been a strong point.  How did you think I managed to get into the facility after they locked it down?" 

Curiosity piqued, KiBum sat up straight and looked at HyunJoong with wide eyes. "Illegal stuff like what?"

A chuckle escaped HyunJoong.  "I was good at getting into secure databases and hacking into personal computers.  People came to me if they needed information, and I'd do everything in my power to find it for them.  Sometimes I'd set up a virus or two if a friend has a grudge.  I'm probably out of practice though." 

"Wow," KiBum was staring at him, his mouth open but lips quirked upward. "That's so cool. How does a guy working at a coffee shop know about stuff like that?"

"Through friends, years of practice, and a failed attempt at a programming degree."  HyunJoong was amused at the expression on KiBum's face.  "Stopped going to school when I realized that I didn't want to be a video game designer or whatever, didn't really care for it...but the programming part was interesting enough.  Or rather, the illegal side of it."  He chuckled.  "I was trying to get out of the habit for a while before the facility, figured it was time to go straight before I end up in prison."  KyuJong had been a good influence as well. 

"You know.. you don't look the nerdy computer type," KiBum snickered. "Always picture the type of people who did that as the skinny nerds with glasses and stuff. You're way too good looking, had me fooled."

HyunJoong laughed aloud at that.  "Must have fooled the police too, since I was never caught.  Why would a coffee shop barista be mixed up in something like that?" his lips curled into a smirk as well.  The general opinion was that he sucked with technology of any kind...but the people who thought so had never seen his personal work station at home.  
      
    "It would be nice to get a few more jobs like that, though I guess I should just call it quits.  I can still work at coffee shops though." 

"I bet you make a mean cup of coffee then," KiBum smiled as well, glad to see a smile and hear a laugh out of the older man.

"I do my best," HyunJoong chuckled, eyes amused as he watched KiBum.  "I guess you'll just have to try a cup one day." 

"Well obviously not anytime soon, but I guess I will," KiBum looked around the room. "So, are you hungry or anything? I can go get us some breakfast real quick."

HyunJoong nodded after a moment.  "That sounds good."  He clearly didn't like not being able to move, shifting a little in the bed and trying not to jostle his injuries. 

"Okay, I'm just going to grab something close by, anything I should stay away from?" KiBum slid off the bed and started to track down his slippers.

The older man thought for a moment.  He wished he could go with KiBum and keep an eye out.  "It may seem contradictory, but stay in crowds as much as possible.  If you blend in, the chances of being noticed are less...and it's easier to lose pursuers in a crowd."  He sighed.  "And I don't think I need to say that if you see anyone staring at you, run.  Take my boots, we're around the same size and your slippers look like they're going to fall apart." 

"I meant food wise, but thanks, I'll keep that in mind," KiBum smiled picking up HyunJoong's boots and sitting down to put them on. "They're a little big, but I think I'll be able to manage," he said while tying up the laces. "Anything else I should get while I'm out?"

HyunJoong blinked, then his lips curled upwards.  "Nothing comes to mind."  He watched KiBum tie up the boots.  "Though if you happen to see any shoes that you like along the way, nothing's stopping you." 

"If I happen to see something, I'm not going to take too long though," KiBum double checked the laces were tied and stood. He headed to the door, checking his pocket for the room key. "Be right back," he said before closing the door behind him. When he turned to go down the hall, he was startled by the sight of someone disappearing into a room down at the far end of the hall. 

For half a second he thought about just going back to th room and figuring something else out for food, but steeled himself and headed down the stairs. Back out on the street, he looked around and found a cheap noodle stand just down the street and bought a couple bowls worth. Making sure to keep an eye out, KiBum found he was passing a shoe store. Figuring it didn't hurt to look he ducked and started looking around.

After a few minutes of wandering he found a decent pair of sneakers that were really cheap, and in his size. He paid for the shoes and quickly headed back to the room. Taking the stairs two at a time he burst through the door excitedly. "I got shoes!"

HyunJoong looked up as the door opened, lips curled upwards.  He'd managed to move himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed instead, leaning back on his hands.  "Nice.  Now we can finally get rid of those slippers."  He chuckled at the excitement on KiBum's face.  "Well, let's see them," he nodded at the bag, eyes dancing with amusement. 

Setting the bag of their food down, he quickly pulled out the shoes. They were all black lace ups in what looked like a pseudo leather. "They look kind of like your boots," he smiled, reaching down to unlace HyunJoong's boots and pulled them off. "Oh, I got some noodles too, hope that's okay."

"They do."  HyunJoong leaned forward, watching KiBum.  "Noodles is great."  He couldn't remember the last time he had noodles, and knew it would be a long while before he became picky enough to turn down any meal.  Even the things he used to hate sounded good after the facility food.  Guards weren't treated that much better than the rest of the staff. 

KiBum set the shoes aside and grabbed the bag with the food. Pulling out one bowl he handed it to HyunJoong with the chopsticks and settled down at the table himself to eat. "There were some other restaurants and shops around too, I'll look around a little more next time for something with variety."

Accepting the bowl, HyunJoong nodded.  "All right."  He looked down at his side, clearly put off at being unable to go anywhere.  "Hopefully this will heal quickly, or at least enough so that I can walk around without hobbling like an old man," he chuckled, trying a bit of the noodles.  "You didn't have any trouble getting around?" 

"No trouble," KiBum shook his head, starting to eat. "It was a little nerve wracking, but I did what you said and stuck to the crowds. And I'll bet you'll be on your feet in a couple of days, no problem," he said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

HyunJoong's lips curled upwards as he ate, appreciative of KiBum's efforts.  "I'm afraid I won't be very lively company until then."  If you could consider him lively company before. 

KiBum shrugged. "My roommate was YoungSaeng remember, at least you can talk back." His hand stilled and sighed. "I wonder what happened to him and the redhead."

"..."  HyunJoong moved his noodles around in his bowl.  "Either they were caught by the Wraiths, or managed to get away as we did.  We'll have to hope for the latter.  If they escaped, then they know where to meet us.  Though it may take them longer to arrive...depending on where they are, they might not have enough for the train tickets to KwangJu."  He hoped they'd gotten out of Seoul at the very least; the place was a hotspot for the facility now. 

Nodding, KiBum ate in silence after that. He doubted they'd see those again truthfully, whether they had been caught or not. Either way he hoped they were safe. "I'm probably going to go out and start looking for HyungJoon when done eating if that's okay."

HyunJoong nodded again.  "All right.  When will you be back?"  He wouldn't be able to help KiBum at all, and it irked him to no end.  He finished his bowl of noodles, setting it aside. 

"A couple hours probably, I'll come back and check on you," KiBum finished as well, pushing the bowl away. "Probably will be tired too, who knows. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," HyunJoong replied, carefully easing himself back onto the bed fully so that he could lie down.  The most he could do was to lie still and give his body a chance to recover.  "Keep safe." 

"I will," KiBum smirked, pulling on his new shoes and lacing them up. He stood up to go, giving HyunJoong a nod and headed out the door. Back out on the streets, he looked both ways and picked a direction to head in. _This is going to take forever_.

HyunJoong watched the door close behind the younger man before sighing and lying down, staring up at the ceiling.  The chances of finding KyuJong and HyungJoon were slim to none...but he could hope.  That was all he could do for the moment.  Closing his eyes, he focused on happier memories until he felt himself drifting off to sleep. 

After several hours of fruitless searching, KiBum trudged back to the room. The city was large, he'd only managed to get a few blocks covered before he started to tire. Even then it felt useless, they could be anywhere, they could be walking ten paces in front of him and he'd never know it. But what other choice did they have? Back in the room, he pulled off his sneakers, wincing at where the back had rubbed his heel raw and dropped onto the bed in exhaustion.

Slowly opening his eyes at the way the bed shifted, HyunJoong looked over at KiBum beside him, sleepy eyes taking in the exhaustion in the younger man's face.  "No luck?" he murmured, though he'd expected it.  It would have been too much to hope for if they'd found them in the first day. 

Rolling onto his side to face him, KiBum shook his head. "No, no luck." He sighed and closed his eyes wearily. "We'll find them."

Watching his face, HyunJoong smiled after a moment.  "We will," he murmured gently.  "Don't even doubt it." 

"Did you sleep okay?" KiBum asked, not even bothering to open his eyes, he was close to dropping off any second and wanted to make sure HyunJoong was okay first.

"Yeah," HyunJoong said, watching him.  Sitting up a little to see if the door was locked, he glanced at KiBum and frowned to see his heels all torn up.  "We're going to have to get you socks." 

"I didn't think about getting socks when I was out," KiBum nuzzled into his pillow. "Remind me to at least bandage it up before I go back out later."

"Mhm."  HyunJoong didn't lay back down once he was up, watching the younger man.  He didn't think he could sleep another second.  "Rest well." 

If he had heard that, it didn't show. Within moments KiBum was fast asleep, curled tightly around his pillow.

HyunJoong watched him fall asleep, noting the even breathing.  After a few minutes he sighed and turned his attention to the bags, managing to slowly ease himself to his feet.  Pleased when the pain remained at a bearable level, he picked up the bag and headed back to the bed, sitting down and taking out the bandages.  
      
    Once he was done what he wanted to do, he placed the bag back and laid down, sighing inwardly before closing his eyes. 

KiBum only slept for a couple hours, and when he woke up he was groggy and disoriented. "This being awake for a few hours, sleeping for a couple thing is starting to get old," he grumbled and tried to sit up. He glanced down at his legs, confused and then up at HyunJoong. "Did you do this?"

HyunJoong opened his eyes, looking over at KiBum.  He hadn't slept, just lay there thinking since there wasn't much else to do.  
      
    He didn't look down at KiBum's bandaged feet, simply shrugging.  "Maybe."  It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. 

Scowling at him, KiBum leaned down to check the bandages on his feet. "You shouldn't be moving around so much yet, I could have done this myself," he grumbled. Looking at HyunJoong out of the corner of his eye, he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a 'thanks'.

The older man's lips quirked upwards slightly at the mumble.  "I'm not completely handicapped, just extremely slow.  And I don't think sleeping more is possible."  He sat up and pushed himself back against the headboard so he could watch KiBum. 

Yawning, KiBum sat up as well, shaking his head. "I just don't want you reopening those wounds," he said. "Mind if I check?"

"Go right ahead," HyunJoong sighed, pushing his shirt up.  There was no red staining the outside of the bandages, so he started to take them off carefully. 

Scooting closer, KiBum took over unwrapping. "I think they've stopped bleeding finally, that's good. They'll bleed a little when they get washed out, but won't be too bad." He pulled back the thick padding gauze and checked both. "And still no signs of infection."

Sitting back, KiBum bit his lip, looking up at HyunJoong then down at the wounds. "So, now would be a good time to wash them out since we have the bandaging off..."

Considering it, HyunJoong nodded.  "Probably.  I should be able to manage that at least..."  He shifted until he could ease his legs off the side of the bed, moving to stand. 

"Are you sure?" KiBum slid off the bed to help him stand.

"Y—" HyunJoong winced as he accidentally moved too fast, pulling on the bullet wounds. 

"That's what I thought," KiBum shook his head, moving to support HyunJoong. "You're lucky you didn't tear these open again. Come on." He slowly guided HyunJoong to the bathroom.

HyunJoong sighed, leaning against KiBum lightly.  "This is really a nuisance..."  There was nothing he could do about it though.  He let KiBum help him into the bathroom, a hint of the pain in his eyes. 

"Hey, it could be worse," KiBum tried to cheer him up. Once in the bathroom he turned on the light. Looking at the tub and then at HyunJoong, KiBum bit his lip. "Uh.. how do you want to do this?"

Looking down at the tub, HyunJoong glanced around the room.  "We could always just soak a cloth and clean it that way."  He would get his jeans wet most likely. 

"You should take a bath," KiBum grumbled. "What about your pants? You could at least take those off, unless you're uncomfortable with me seeing you in your boxers," he snorted.

"I was more worried about you being uncomfortable than me," HyunJoong rolled his eyes.  KiBum was right though, the pants would have to come off.  Focusing on the shirt first, he tried to slowly ease it off. 

"Nah, doesn't bother me much. Let me help, just hold up your arms a little," KiBum helped him pull the shirt over his head and off his arms. Folding it up and setting it on the counter. "Need help with your jeans?" KiBum smiled at him.

"I think I can manage that much," HyunJoong laughed, undoing the buttons and letting them slide off his legs, stepping out of the jeans and pushing them out of the way. 

"Why don't you sit down here on the edge of the tub?" KiBum, grabbing a clean washcloth and one of the little wrapped soaps from the counter. He set them on the edge of the tub and turned back to HyunJoong. "I'll make sure you don't fall over."

"I'll hold you to that," HyunJoong smiled, sitting down carefully.  "Though it would be pretty amusing."  He picked up the soap and unwrapped it. 

"Not so amusing when you've busted open those wounds and start bleeding again," KiBum chuckled, sitting down to straddle the edge of the tub, he ran the washcloth under warm water from the faucet. "So you want me to do this or you think you got it?"

"It'll be a little awkward, but I should be able to do it," HyunJoong replied, watching him before holding one hand out for the cloth. 

"Alright," KiBum handed over the washcloth but stayed where he was just in case.

Adjusting his grip on it, HyunJoong pressed it lightly against his injury with a faint hiss at the pain.  He proceeded to wash it out carefully, noting the light amount of blood that came off onto the cloth.  Nothing to worry about.  He reached over to run the cloth under the water again and nearly tipped over, still off-balance from lack of blood. 

"Woah," KiBum grabbed him by the shoulders to keep from falling backwards into the tub. "I think I should just hold on to you until we're done." He slid forward, keeping a grip on HyunJoong's shoulders and helped to prop him up.

Wincing a little, HyunJoong nodded as he wet the cloth again and watched the blood run off into the drain.  "It's like walking on a tightrope right now," he chuckled, staying still for a moment to reorientate himself before continuing to work on cleaning out his injury, brushing against KiBum due to how close they were. 

KiBum was watching intently as HyunJoong washed the wounds. His brain registered how close they were now, and HyunJoong's brushing against him. Biting his lip, he was glad due to their position HyunJoong couldn't see how flushed his face was. "Well," he coughed a little uncomfortably, "at least next time you have to do this you shouldn't need help."

"True," HyunJoong smiled, working carefully.  "Thanks for your help though...it can't be very pleasant for you."  He rinsed out the cloth again, glad to see the bleeding had stopped again.  "Just about done." 

"Why do you say that?" KiBum blinked up at him, still gripping his shoulders.

"Looking after me like this," HyunJoong chuckled, looking up from his injury a little to meet KiBum's gaze.  "Not many people I know would consent to half-carrying me everywhere and helping when I can't even clean out my own injuries without falling into the bathtub." 

"It's not that bad, makes me feel kind of useful," KiBum smiled, shrugging lightly. "You haven't heard me complain about it right?"

"Just because you haven't complained verbally doesn't mean you like it," HyunJoong smiled.  "Either way, thanks."  He finished cleaning out his injury and rinsed out the cloth one last time, trying to get rid of all the blood stains. 

"You're welcome, you'd do the same for me... right?" KiBum asked, a little unsure of the answer. He ignored the first part of what HyunJoong had said, not trusting himself with his own answer.

"Of course," HyunJoong answered without hesitation.  "Though I'd prefer to avoid you being injured entirely."  He set the cloth down and braced himself to stand, trying to do so without falling backwards.

"Funny, I prefer that myself," KiBum rose up off the edge of the tub to help HyunJoong up. 

"Wonder why."  The older man's lips curled into a smile as he let KiBum help him up, relieved when the pain was a little less than before.  Or maybe his side was numb from the antibacterial soap.  He reached for a dry towel, carefully dabbing at the injury to get rid of the worst of the water. 

KiBum snorted and rolled his eyes, waiting for HyunJoong to be done with drying off the spot. "We'll get you to the bed and bandage you up. Luckily it's not bleeding anymore." As they took a step forward, KiBum's toe caught on the rug, causing him to wobble. HyunJoong's height and weight threw him off balance and he was toppling over into the counter, still clinging to HyunJoong.

Caught by surprise, HyunJoong quickly put out both hands to catch himself as he fell against KiBum, gasping in pain at the sudden movement.  Thankfully he managed to grab onto the counter to stop from crashing to the floor, hands gripping the edge on either side of KiBum and pressed against him as he winced, forehead against the younger man's shoulder.  "Ow." 

"Shit, I'm sorry," KiBum winced where his hip had hit the counter. "I tripped, are you okay?" He tried to look down at the older man, not wanting to move him until he was ready.

"Y...Yeah," HyunJoong winced.  "Give me a second."  The pain had returned with a vengeance, and he just hoped it hadn't torn open again.  He barely registered their position, working on controlling his breathing. 

Craning his neck, KiBum tried to see HyunJoong's wounds, but he was pretty much trapped between HyunJoong and the counter. "It's okay, take as long as you need. I'm really sorry, I'm kind of clumsy sometimes," he still had a supportive arm around HyunJoong's back, hesitantly he rubbed the man's back up and down while he regained his composure.

"It's fine," HyunJoong chuckled, a note of pain in his voice as he closed his eyes and rested for a minute, waiting for the dizziness and pain to pass.  The hand rubbing along his bare back gave him something else to focus on rather than the fire shooting up his body from his side.  Finally he drew in a deep breath and straightened slowly, skin paler than previously due to the pain.  Looking down at his side, he winced to see the small amount of blood that had started slipping down his skin.  Still, better than it could be.  
      
    Seeing he was pinning KiBum against the counter, he carefully moved to one side so the younger man could move, holding on to the counter still. 

KiBum looked down when HyunJoong had moved, frowning slightly at the blood. Grabbing a couple tissues, he pressed it against the wound. "Just hold that there, it should stop by the time we get back out there," he gave a smile and slowly easing HyunJoong away from the counter to lean on him. Avoiding any and all obstacles and rugs this time, he managed to get HyunJoong out of the bathroom without any further injury.

Settling him on the bed, KiBum dabbed at the holes with antiseptic again and started to wrap them up. "I think by day after tomorrow you'll be able to walk around again without help."

"Hopefully."  HyunJoong kept his arms out of KiBum's way, watching him.  "It seems like a long while, but I suppose I'll be lucky if it takes that short a time."  Not everyone was so lucky after sustaining bullet wounds.  He had KiBum to thank for his recovery. 

Taping off the bandages, KiBum sat back and nodded. "It's shallow in the skin, any deeper you probably would have had muscle damage, but I think you missed that as well. You got lucky, well.. lucky for getting shot I guess," KiBum winced. Scooting back, he crossed his legs and hunched forward slightly. "Wish there was a TV or something in here to watch."

Nodding, HyunJoong slowly eased himself back so he could rest his back against the headboard.  "There's the radio," he chuckled.  "That's the best we're going to get at the price we pay to stay here." But they couldn't afford anything better, not without sacrificing their tickets. 

"I don't think I could concentrate on TV anyway," KiBum nodded, falling over onto his side and stretching out his legs. "I wonder if I should go back out to look again," he sighed.

HyunJoong looked over at KiBum.  "Up to you.  Don't tire yourself out.  It's crazy to think we'll find them on the first day here." 

"I know, I just don't know what else to do right now," KiBum sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't even know where to look. It's not like I can ask people if they've seen them."

It was true.  KyuJong and HyungJoon could be anywhere. "I think the best places to check would be in the downtown area.  I would say to check the bus station for Wando, but it's probably crawling with facility staff right now." 

"I thought the goal was to avoid facility staff?" KiBum opened his eyes and looked at him. "If anything happened to me... maybe I should just wait until you're on your feet."

"That is the goal," HyunJoong said simply.  "And yes, that would be best.  Going there alone right now is akin to giving yourself to them gift-wrapped."  They would just have to hope that KyuJong and HyungJoon were avoiding that area as well.  

"So.. now what?" KiBum sighed. He didn't know what he had been expecting when they got here, it's not like HyungJoon and KyuJong would have been waiting for them when they got off the train.

"No idea," HyunJoong answered truthfully.  He couldn't do much other than sleep, and he'd slept enough for ages.  "It's up to you whether you go out or not.  Other than that...I suppose we could keep talking."  Though he had run out of things to say. 

"I feel bad for leaving you here alone, especially if you're awake," KiBum frowned. "Maybe I'll just stick around here for a bit, go out later. If that's okay with you?" He had as much chance of finding them now as he did later, it was entirely up to random luck.

"Why wouldn't it be okay with me?"  HyunJoong smiled.  "You don't have to worry about leaving me alone, you know.  I promise I won't do anything stupid like fall off the bed." 

"Was that a crack at me?" KiBum mock glared at him. "But no, I'm still kind of tired from earlier, I'll just hang out here with you for a bit. I kind of like talking to you, you're interesting."

HyunJoong laughed.  "I suppose I should look at that as a compliment.  What did you want to talk about?"  He shifted a little so that he could face KiBum. 

Chewing on his lip, KiBum hesitated a bit. "Can I ask you a really personal question?"

HyunJoong paused, eyes on the younger man's face.  "As long as I reserve the right not to answer," he replied. 

"Yeah, of course," KiBum nodded. He looked away from the man's eyes and down at the comforter. "How did you know that you were... you know."

"...Gay?"  HyunJoong raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "Is that what you're trying to say?" 

"Yeah.." KiBum flushed a little in embarrassment. "When did you figure out you were.. gay?"

"To be honest, I can't really recall the exact moment," HyunJoong chuckled, pondering the question.  "I go both ways, so it took me a little longer than it probably would have if I hadn't had a few girlfriends beforehand.  Maybe when I caught myself watching the waiters at work more than the waitresses.  Maybe when I started agreeing with all my friends who were girls on how certain guys looked.  Maybe when a smile or handshake started to mean more than it probably should."  
      
    He shrugged.  "It's not much different than how you figure you like a girl.  Just with a guy.  It's isn't a matter of 'turning gay', it's a matter of falling in love.  The rest are just words." 

KiBum listened intently, thinking about the older man's words. He wasn't sure what else to say, it was a dangerous topic that could easily turn towards bringing up KyuJong again. He wasn't entirely sure why he had asked, comparison maybe. "I guess that makes sense," he said quietly, eyes still on the bed.

HyunJoong watched KiBum, partly amused at the question being brought up.  "Why?  Does it bother you that I like men?" he chuckled, resting his head back and stretching out his legs.  He still had to put his clothes back on, but he was waiting for the surge of pain from the trip earlier to fade first. 

"No, of course not," KiBum looked up at him quickly, shaking his head. "I mean... I'd be kind of a hypocrite if I did," he blushed furiously and looked away. He hadn't even told his brother yet, why was he telling HyunJoong?

That earned a raised eyebrow and a look of surprise from HyunJoong.  "You too?"  He paused for a moment before chuckling.  "Why the questions then, if you already knew?" 

Sighing, KiBum shrugged a little and looked back up at him. "I'm.. still trying to sort it out you know? I had girlfriends in school, but it never felt right, and then we got taken to the facility and YoungSaeng was a good looking guy and the more I thought about it, the more it seemed I dunno, right I guess."

HyunJoong's lips were curled into a smile.  "That's always a sign.  It's just a pity people like us aren't really accepted in Korea."  Resting his head against the headboard, he closed his eyes.  "Feel free to bounce any other questions you have off of me then.  It'll probably be a long, long while before you're settled down enough to try dating either gender." 

"That's true," KiBum frowned. "Even then..." he looked down at the scars on his arms, "one look at me and they'll go running. I look like a junkie." He rubbed at his arms and looked away out the window. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

"That really is the only cover, I'm afraid," HyunJoong mused.  "Unless you make up something about being in and out of hospitals for illnesses."  He raised an eyebrow.  "Why wouldn't it matter?" 

"I'm not dumb, I know our chances of making it long enough to even worry about dating are slim," KiBum said, smirking wryly.

"Well, you're obviously not going to make it far if you keep thinking about it like that," HyunJoong rolled his eyes. 

"Well excuse me for not being Mr. Optimistic right now," KiBum snapped. "Unlike you, I've got nothing to look forward to getting out of this." He scowled and rolled over onto his side away from HyunJoong, burying his head under a pillow.

HyunJoong just watched him for a moment.  "You're right.  Staying alive, being out in the open air with your brother and a chance at starting again can't be any better than staying there and being dissected like the frog in a lab experiment," he said simply, easing himself down into a lying position and closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, cause my brother's here right now, we're not hiding from a security force who's trying to kill us in some dumpy hotel, and you're not recovering from being shot. You're right, this is _fantastic_ , what am I complaining about," KiBum retorted, shifting closer to the edge of the bed.

"If you would rather it the other way, then just go to the train station.  You won't be waiting very long."  And they weren't trying to kill KiBum; he was valuable as an experiment to them.  Though it didn't make it any less of a death sentence. 

KiBum sighed inwardly, knowing HyunJoong was right about everything didn't make it any easier to hear. "Maybe when you can stand on two feet," he mumbled, pressing his face further into the pillow.

"Mhm."  HyunJoong didn't open his eyes again, not saying anything more.  Their situation wasn't ideal, far from it, but it was a far cry from how bad it could be.  There was only so much he could say to change KiBum's mind though, so he just left it at that. 

He could feel the tears welling up in under his closed eyes. HyunJoong was right, their situation could be far worse, and he should be happy that they had got this far and still moderately in one piece. He just didn't know how to be so optimistic like HyunJoong. Shuddering lightly, KiBum let the tears fall into the pillow. He slowly drifted to sleep, wishing HyungJoon was there.

Hearing no further comments nor movement from KiBum, HyunJoong slowly opened his eyes eventually and glanced over at the younger man's back.  Seeing he had to be asleep, a sad smile quirked his lips before he closed his eyes again, not sleeping but allowing his mind to drift, away from the reality of the situation. 

*********************

Rolling onto his side, JungMin's eyes cracked open at the sudden bright light that had hit them. Yawning, he pushed himself up to sitting, noticing that for the first time in ages his arms neither hurt, nor were asleep. Blinking at that as he moved his arms, he looked over at YoungSaeng who was still passed out, and would likely be for a little while at least with the amount of tranquilizer's he'd received last night.

Slipping out of bed, JungMin sat down at the table and started counting out the money they had made last night. They'd done really well, better than he had expected. Sitting back in the chair, he thought about what he should do. Standing up he went to the bathroom, pulling his shirt out of the sink and wringing it out. He spread it out on the counter to dry, the blood stains hadn't budged. With a sigh he rooted through the closet, finding a hair dryer and dried his shirt as best he could then slipped it on. After a few minutes he stood and slid on his slippers, grabbed the room key and headed out.

Some time later, YoungSaeng started to stir, finally resurfacing from the drugged sleep he'd been forced into.  Mind still horribly hazy, he stretched out on the bed and opened his eyes a little, before closing them again.  
      
    A minute later, he registered that there were no other sounds around.  Assuming JungMin was still sleeping, he rolled himself over slightly, only to see the other side of the bed was empty.  
      
    Blinking as he slowly sat up, wincing as his head span — he hated tranquilizers with a passion — he checked the floor to see if the redhead was being an idiot again.  He wasn't there, nor was he in the bathroom.  
      
    Waking up more, YoungSaeng looked around in utter confusion, wondering where he was as unease bubbled up in his chest. 

Opening up the door was tricky with the bags, but he managed and pushed it open, the handle slamming into the wall. Wincing, JungMin looked up and saw YoungSaeng was awake. "Morning sunshine, how are we feeling?" He smiled brightly, kicking the door closed and moving towards the table to set the bags down.

Jumping an inch off the bed at the door hitting the wall, YoungSaeng blinked owlishly at JungMin for a moment before nodding slowly.  "Better than last night.  Where did you go?" he asked, frowning as he slid his legs off the bed. 

"To the store, picked up a few things" he started digging through the bags, pulling out items. "Let's see, a comb, scissors, razors, toothbrushes. Little things, get kind of back to normal I guess." He shrugged, pulling out a box. "And this." He held up a box of black hair dye for YoungSaeng to see. "My hair kind of stands out a bit, thought maybe a hair cut and a new color would help."

Standing up a little wobbly, YoungSaeng walked over to the table to see, poking through the items curiously.  "Neat idea.  And the hair dye would definitely stop them from recognizing you as easily."  Though he rather liked the red hair, but he didn't say so.  "So we're getting rid of the 'homeless' look?" he smiled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes for the hundredth time. 

"Try to at least," JungMin smiled back. He reached for another bag and held it out to him. "I also picked us up some shirts, mine's ruined from the blood, and you'd be jealous if I didn't at least get you something as well. Mine's the black one, I had to guess what color you'd like."

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow.  "Are we going to have any money left for food?"  He didn't look particularly put-out though, looking through the bag curiously.  His smile widened when he saw the forest-green shirt under the black one.  They could worry about money later...it had been too long since he'd felt like a normal person.  "Thank you." 

"Plenty, we made quite a bit yesterday," JungMin pulled out the change from his pocket and set it on the table. "We may even have enough to get some shoes. If we have another couple of days of like we had last night, we'll have more than enough for the train tickets too." He smiled back. Despite what had happened yesterday, he was feeling a little more at ease with their situation. "And you're welcome."

The older man blinked.  "We made that much?"  He was surprised; they had been more popular than he'd thought.  
      
    Looking down at the items on the table, he smiled again.  "So...haircuts?" 

"We were a hit," JungMin beamed, scrunching up his nose. Picking up the comb, he nodded, eyeing YoungSaeng's hair. "Haircuts. You first or me?"

Running one hand through his tangled, long hair, YoungSaeng made a face before looking at JungMin.  "You first, there's less to worry about."  He had always been careful with his hair while in the facility, not wanting to give them a reason to shave it all off, and it left him with very long hair. 

"Works for me. You get to help me dye it too you know," JungMin grinned, handing over the comb.

"We'll worry about that once it's more manageable."  YoungSaeng motioned at JungMin to sit, examining his hair.  "What length?" 

Taking a seat, JungMin ran a hair through his hair, drawing it down as long it could go. "Umm.. what do you think? Enough to get the snarls out at least, but not too short."

YoungSaeng went into the bathroom and brought out the small table-top mirror, placing it on the table in front of JungMin and positioning it before he pursed his lips, eyeing the tangles.  "How about here?" he asked, brushing the edge of the comb just below JungMin's ear.  "Should be able to get the snarls out without going shorter." 

"I think that would work," JungMin nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. "Have you ever cut hair before?"

The other man nodded.  "Before I was caught, yeah.  I'm not a professional, but I can stop you from looking like a scarecrow.  This might hurt a little."  He started carefully easing the comb through JungMin's hair a little to find where all the snarls were, which parts were worth saving and what wasn't.

"I think I can suffer through it," JungMin winced as the teeth of the comb caught on some of the smaller tangles. "I'll trust you to do a good job, especially since there's still your hair to do." 

"So you're saying if I do a bad job, you'll take it out on my hair?"  YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow, straightening JungMin's bangs before picking up the scissors, running the comb through his hair again, and starting to cut carefully, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. 

Eyeing the scissors, JungMin hesitated before answering. "Ah... no, not at all, I don't know what you mean. I would never do such a thing."

YoungSaeng laughed, continuing to work.  "Sure sure.  Just keep your head still before I cut your ears off."  He placed his hand on top of JungMin's head to keep it straight before resuming.  Working a bit at a time, locks of red hair slowly started to drop to the ground. 

"As long as you don't do it on purpose," JungMin kept his head still as possible, watching the red locks fall in front of his eyes. He pouted a little. "I'm going to miss my red hair."

"Dye it back once we're not running for our lives.  There aren't enough redheads around to cover for you right now."  YoungSaeng smiled as he got rid of the worst of the snarls and started to work on giving him some sort of style, running the comb through his hair and feeling less and less resistance. 

"Yeah, I kind of stand out a bit," JungMin watched YoungSaeng work, tilting the mirror to watch him. "You're not going to give me a mullet right?"

YoungSaeng made a face.  "No.  Unless you annoy me enough, then I'll think about it."  He hummed to himself as he made sure the edges were all straight, getting rid of the remaining tangles with a few passes of the comb before moving on. 

"I'll try not to annoy you then," JungMin grumbled. "You look like you're enjoying this though."

"It feels nice to be able to do something normal like this again," YoungSaeng shrugged.  "This is probably the most ordinary part of the last few years." 

"You know, if you do to good a job, I'm not going to let anyone else touch my hair," JungMin grinned at him through the mirror.

"I told you I'm not a professional," the other man snorted.  "You'll want to get it styled at a hair salon once we're out of here." 

"What, pay someone to do what you're doing for free?" JungMin chuckled, cringing in case of retaliation.

YoungSaeng shoved the back of JungMin's head lightly, keeping the scissors away as he did so.  "Maybe I should give you a mullet." 

"You're the one who has to look at me," JungMin was shaking with laughter, head wobbled forward a bit.

"...." YoungSaeng pouted at the back of his head.  "I should just shave you bald."  He placed his hand on top of JungMin's head again and repositioned it.  "Keep still." 

"Let's not do anything I'll regret," JungMin held still, eyes wide. "I probably have a lumpy head."

"All the better."  YoungSaeng resumed cutting his hair.  "No point turning you bald if I don't get to laugh at you afterwards." 

"Now you're just being mean," JungMin pouted, keeping an eye on YoungSaeng to make sure he wasn't going to make good on that threat.

"Of course I am."  YoungSaeng finished layering his hair a little before placing the scissors down, brushing out his hair before grabbing the box of dye and reading the instructions. 

JungMin grumped but didn't say anything. He ran his fingers through his hair, turning his head this way and that to look at his hair. "Now why would I want to go to a professional, this looks great."

"Because they actually know what they're doing?"  YoungSaeng's lips were curled upwards though as he turned around and walking into the bathroom, flicking on the light.  "Come on, let's get rid of the red." 

Standing up and walking after him, JungMin pulled his shirt off over his head and set it on the counter. "You seem to know what you're doing to," he said. "Besides, I like what you did to my hair, it looks nice."

"So I'm safe from any fits of revenge on my own hair?" YoungSaeng chuckled, looking back at JungMin.  Blinking when he noticed the younger man had taken off his shirt, he turned around again to hide the red in his face.  "This looks simple enough..." He set out the different powders and the small bowl to mix it in, going through the instructions again. 

"I wouldn't have done anything to your hair," JungMin rolled his eyes. "Not if I expected to wake up in the morning." He looked at hair in the mirror, brushing at it and frowning. "Bye bye red."

Mixing the powders with water according to the instructions, YoungSaeng stirred the paste that resulted.  "Ready? Lean over the sink a little in case this drips." 

"Ready as I'll ever be," JungMin sighed, bending down a bit so YoungSaeng could reach and leaning over the sink.

Putting on the gloves that came with the kit, YoungSaeng started to carefully massage the dye into JungMin's hair, being careful to get every strand.  The dye smelled, making him crinkle his nose. 

"The fumes are going to make me high," JungMin grumbled at the smell, but closed his eyes at the relaxing feel of YoungSaeng's finger's in his hair.

"Can't be any worse than you drunk."  He brushed JungMin's bangs away from his forehead so that he could put the dye on them without getting his skin, smoothing it back and doing the same for the back of his neck.  "This needs to stay on for ten minutes." 

"I wasn't that bad," JungMin pouted again, blinking a little. "Right?"

"Aside from tripping over thin air, no."  The older man finished rubbing it all in.  "You can stand up straight, it shouldn't drip now." 

Easing back, he winced slightly from having to bend at an awkward angle. He chuckled slightly at how ridiculous he looked. "This is quite the fashion statement."

"It will look better once the dye's off."  YoungSaeng hopped up to sit on a clean part of the counter while they waited, swinging his legs back and forth absently.  "And you'll definitely stand out a lot less." 

"Totally not my style," JungMin sighed, giving YoungSaeng a pitiful expression. "But I guess if I must to keep us safe."

YoungSaeng smiled in amusement.  "You'll be able to be as unique as you want one day.  Not right now.  Right now we need to blend in." 

"I know," JungMin sighed, leaning against the counter next to him. "Doesn't mean I can't complain about it. I can still do that, right?"

"I suppose," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching him.  "Though if you complain too much, I might just make an investment in duct tape." 

Staring at him helplessly for a moment, JungMin burst into laughter, tipping his head back and shaking. "I'd like to see you try and duct tape my mouth shut," he stuck his tongue out at him. "I bite you know."

"Even more reason to tape your mouth shut," YoungSaeng retorted.  "Don't think I can't do it too," he nudged the younger man with one foot. 

"You'd miss talking to me and you know it," JungMin nudged him with his shoulder.

"You can make do with hand signs, I did," the older man smirked. 

"You'd just ignore me," JungMin pointed out. "This way, you have to pay attention to me."

"I can still ignore you," YoungSaeng shrugged, eyes dancing.  "I just haven't reached that level of annoyance yet." 

"Oh I'm not that bad, you kind of like it," JungMin chuckled.

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you say that?" 

"You wouldn't antagonize me back if you didn't, and I've seen that smile," JungMin smirked at him. 

"Of course I'll talk back, I'm still getting used to being able to talk at all," the older man rolled his eyes and looked away.  "You shouldn't assume things."  There was a hint of dimples though. 

Leaning forward, JungMin pointed at him. "Aha! I see a smile! You can't fool me," JungMin nudged him again in the shoulder. "You kind of like it."

YoungSaeng narrowed his eyes at him.  "You are insufferable," he huffed, returning the nudge before hopping off the counter.  "Time's up, head in the sink." 

JungMin just chuckled, and did as he asked, smirking up at him. "Tell yourself whatever you want, I know the truth," he teased, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Tongue in before you dye it black," YoungSaeng retorted, pushing JungMin's head under the faucet and hiding a smile as he turned the water on, making sure it was warm but not scalding as he slowly massaged the younger man's hair, watching the dye run down the drain. 

Closing his eyes and mouth tight to avoid getting dye in them, he relaxed again feeling YoungSaeng's fingers. They felt really good against his scalp. Not that he would ever tell him that.

YoungSaeng got the worst of the dye out before he took off the gloves and continued with his bare hands, working through JungMin's newly-cut hair until it was all out.  Turning off the faucet, he wrapped his hair in a towel to stop it from dripping.  "Stand up straight, slowly." 

Straightening, JungMin reached up his hands to take the towel, his hands brushing against YoungSaeng's. "You going to dry and style my hair too? Or is this not a full service salon." He flashed a smile.

The older man stuck his tongue out at him.  "Just for that, I'm not going to help you dry it, though you should be able to manage it by yourself anyways." 

"Well no tip for you then," JungMin pouted, rubbing the towel over his hair to get the excess moisture off. Pulling the towel away from his head, he looked at YoungSaeng, his hair in complete disarray. "What do you think? Is it me?"

YoungSaeng snorted, reaching up to try flattening the bits sticking straight up.  "Not as much you as the red, but it'll work for now.  The porcupine effect is a nice touch." 

Standing still, his eyes followed YoungSaeng's hand as it reached up to his hair. "That a hint as to what kind of cut I should give you?"

"Be nice, I can still shave you bald."  Fixing the other man's hair a little, YoungSaeng smiled and turned to walk out of the bathroom. 

"After you spent so much time coloring? Doubt it," JungMin followed him out, taking the comb and running it through his hair. Delighting at being able to pull it through without catching. When finished, he smiled and turned to YoungSaeng. "Your turn?"

"I suppose so," YoungSaeng replied, trying to get his bangs out of his eyes again.  He sat down in the chair, looking back at JungMin.  The other man didn't look half-bad with a decent haircut. 

"So how short do we want it?" JungMin looked over YoungSaeng's hair, tilting his head to the side. "You want those bangs out of your eyes I imagine."

"That would be nice."  YoungSaeng blew at them again; they kept tickling his nose.  "I don't mind the length of the rest...so I suppose as long as you can keep it while getting out all the tangles." 

"I'll see what I can do," JungMin smiled brightly. "Uh.. you're not going to hit me if I touch you right?"

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow.  "Letting you cut my hair is giving permission...within reason." 

"Duly noted.. just try not to flinch too much okay? Don't want to accidentally cut your ear off or anything," JungMin said, starting to run the comb through his hair, easing it through some of the smaller tangles. "How did you manage to keep your hair in this good of condition?"

"As best as I could.  Usually just tied it up in braids after it got too long...it wasn't as if  I could do much else in that room."  YoungSaeng held perfectly still, biting his lower lip as the comb caught. 

"Whatever you did seemed to work, the snarls aren't that bad," JungMin pursed his lips in a pout as he finished combing out his hair. Picking up the scissors, he started trimming out and layering the portions that looked the worst. "Will probably have take a bit off, but not much."

"Do what you think looks good."  YoungSaeng watched through the mirror as the locks of black hair fell. 

"I think you'd look good with a mohawk personally, but we'll stick to the style you've got now," JungMin smirked as he worked his way around the back of YoungSaeng's head. Only taking off a few inches from the bottom. Moving to the front, he tipped YoungSaeng's head up and started to trim the bangs, angling them so they weren't falling into his eyes. "We'll finally get to see your pretty eyes now," he mused, combing out a section and snipping at the ends.

Letting JungMin tilt his head up, YoungSaeng glared at him.  "No mohawks."  He wrinkled his nose as the falling hair tickled it.  "You could see my eyes before...on occasion." 

"I only got to see your eyes when you were glaring at me," JungMin smirked, pulling another section of hair through the comb. "It'd be nice to see your eyes when you're smiling."

"Don't count on it anytime soon," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at him through the mirror.  The comb through his hair felt nice though, his eyes fluttering shut after a moment. 

Leaning down so he was face to face, JungMin pulled YoungSaeng's hair from both sides down to check the length. Seeing that they were even, he smiled and ran the comb through his bangs one last time. "You're so mean to me," he sighed, snipping off a straight long hair. "Alright, I think you're done."

Opening his eyes again, YoungSaeng blinked to see JungMin's face so close, able to see him clearly now without hair in the way.  After a moment he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, please to feel no knots and that it still fell around his shoulders.  "Nice." 

Straightening, JungMin set the scissors down on the table, beaming at his handiwork. "First time I've ever cut hair, I'm surprised it came out so well."

"Guess it's just another thing you have a knack for," YoungSaeng chuckled, standing and brushing the locks of cut hair off his shoulders before looking at the pile on the ground.  "They should have a broom around here somewhere."  He went rooting around in the closet. 

"Next time I'll get a little more creative, maybe give you some highlights?" JungMin scrubbed his hands through his hair again to help along the air drying.

"We can worry about creative later," YoungSaeng smiled, finding a broom and a dustpan before walking over to the chair.  He crouched down to gather up the cut hair into the dustpan.  "What's next?"

"How about some breakfast and shoe shopping? I think we deserve a little bit of fun after yesterday," JungMin said as he was pulling out his new shirt. He tore off the tags and pulled it over his head, smoothing down the hem and looking down at himself to check the fit. It was a little tight, but not too bad on the shoulders.

"Doesn't sound bad.  Since you bought these things though, I'm going to brush my teeth first."  Picking up his shirt to change into, YoungSaeng snatched up a toothbrush and the toothpaste and disappeared into the bathroom.  "Then we'll have to go over more songs, and dances in your case." 

"Looking forward to it," JungMin smiled, running a hand over his chin. "I think I'll shave, the scruff is starting to get to me." He grabbed the razors and cream, joining YoungSaeng in the bathroom.

YoungSaeng double-checked that all the dye was gone from the sink before proceeding to brush his teeth.  He kept his gaze down, lost in thought.  It was the most relaxed he'd felt since escaping, apart from singing in the park. 

JungMin watched him for a moment before slathering on the shaving cream. The first pull of the razor along his cheek burned, but it felt good. It was the first time he'd been able to do this himself in years. They didn't trust you with sharp objects in that place.

Finishing up brushing his teeth, YoungSaeng washed out his mouth before straightening again, placing the toothbrush in the holder before turning his attention to the green shirt.  He ran his fingers slowly over the material, then turned away before taking off his shirt to replace it with the new one. 

"So you like it?" JungMin said, having finished and washing his face of any excess shave cream. "I thought green would like nice on you."

Pulling on the new shirt, YoungSaeng smoothed it down and turned back to the mirror.  Observing his reflection, he smiled, pleased.  "Green's a nice color."  It was a little big on him, but the facility had left him thinner than he used to be, something he'd probably have to work to fix.  Once he wasn't all skin and bones, the shirt would fit nicely. 

"Sorry if it's a little big, they only had so many sizes," JungMin dried off his face with a towel. "But it looks good on you. So, we ready?"

"It's fine this way, more comfortable," YoungSaeng said, smiling.  "Ready."  He went into the other room to find his slippers, sliding into them.  Or what was left of them.  They definitely weren't meant for more than clean hallways. 

Stuffing his feet into his own slippers, JungMin checked to make sure he still had the room key in his pocket and grabbed all the rest of their money off the table. "I'll be glad to have real shoes, these things give no support at all."

"Same," YoungSaeng sighed, looking down at the torn slippers.  "Then again they weren't really supposed to be used for this sort of walking around."  How much walking around did they do in the facility?  You went from your room to the labs, then back.  Or not if you weren't lucky.  
      
    He stood up straight, walking over to the door and running one hand through his hair again, smiling. 

Waiting at the door, JungMin smirked at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like your hair." He pulled open the door to let YoungSaeng out first, closing and locking it behind them.

"It's a definite improvement."  YoungSaeng eyed the smirk on JungMin's face.  "What's wrong with enjoying being able to see where I'm walking?"  He did like the haircut though. 

"Nothing wrong with that, I'd say it's a good thing. Maybe now you'll stop stumbling and injuring yourself," JungMin snickered and took off down the hall, half running and half skipping towards the elevator.

"Yah!"  YoungSaeng ran after him.  "I wouldn't injure myself if _someone_ didn't nearly run me over!" 

"No one told you to be in my way!" JungMin turned and was running backwards down the hall. His foot slid in slipper wrong and his eyes went wide as he went down ass over teakettle.

Putting on the brakes quickly, YoungSaeng quickly found out he had been far too close to stop so suddenly when his feet slid out of the slippers and he tripped over one of JungMin's feet, toppling over on top of the other man with a yelp. 

"Gah!" JungMin winced when YoungSaeng landed on top of him. He flailed helplessly for a second, then put his arms down in defeat. "Ow?"

Face buried against the other man's shirt, YoungSaeng opened his eyes after a moment.  "Ow is right."  Though the impact had mostly been softened by landing on JungMin rather than the floor.  He pushed himself up and off of him after a moment, favoring a wrist that had smashed into the ground at a rather awkward angle, but wasn't twisted.  "You okay?" 

"Fine," JungMin tried to sit up, cringing at the pain shooting up his backside. "I think I bruised my ego. You okay?"

"Serves you right for running backwards like a crazy person."  YoungSaeng watched JungMin sit up, moving to help.  "Better than the last few times I ended up on the ground.  Does it hurt?" 

"You distracted me," he grumbled, slowly getting to his feet with YoungSaeng's help. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I can walk at least."

"How did I distract you?  I was trying to catch up before you leave without me."  YoungSaeng straightened his shirt once they were both up. 

"Why would I leave without you?" JungMin asked perplexed, trying to look around at his back where he was sure there was going to be a bruise.

"At the speed you were going, you weren't going to wait," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, before noticing JungMin trying to look over his shoulder.  "Don't break your neck.  You sure you're all right?  That was a hard fall." 

"Yeah, I'm fine," JungMin shrugged, straightening out his shirt and gave YoungSaeng a smile. "I wouldn't have tripped if it hadn't of been for the slippers, so that's as good a sign as any that shoes are priority."

"Right.  So next time you trip and end up on your ass, I can tease you for being clumsier than me," YoungSaeng snickered, walking to the elevators. 

"I'm not clumsy," JungMin glowered at him, pushing the call button. "I'm awkwardly graceful."

"Extra words to say the same thing," YoungSaeng patted JungMin's shoulder in consolation before heading into the elevator when it arrived. 

Pouting, JungMin joined him in the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor. "You're really mean to me, you know that? What'd I do to you?"

YoungSaeng just smiled.  "Nothing.  You're just fun to antagonize."  He leaned against the wall, humming.  JungMin's reactions were always interesting to watch, and it was a sure way to keep YoungSaeng talking when he was normally quiet.  He just assumed it was because he'd spent so long _not_ talking, he would be a lot more social than usual for the next little while. 

Rolling his eyes, JungMin didn't respond other than to stick his tongue out at YoungSaeng. He didn't particularly mind YoungSaeng antagonizing him, especially when he did it so readily himself. It was kind of enjoyable to have someone to banter with, HyungJoon had been to sensitive. Smiling, he watched the numbers on the elevator.

Smirking at the younger man when he stuck his tongue out, YoungSaeng rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes until he heard the beep of the elevator reaching the ground floor.  
      
    Opening his eyes again as the door opened, he slipped out and past the group of people waiting to get on the elevator, heading towards the exit. 

JungMin walked behind him a few paces, partly so they didn't end up crashing in together again, and partly because he didn't want to get yelled at or hit for watching him. Thinking about him led to thoughts of their kiss, and the look on YoungSaeng's face. JungMin sighed and pushed it away. He'd have to settle for look, but don't touch.

Once he was outside, YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin.  "Know of any places nearby, or are we wandering?"  He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking around out of wary habit. 

"I think I saw a shoe store down this way," JungMin pointed to their left, quirking his lips. "Or.. was it the other way. Okay, I think we're wandering, but there is one nearby... somewhere."

"Somewhere."  YoungSaeng laughed.  "That's fine, fresh air is good.  We'll do the whole block."  He started down the sidewalk, keeping his head up and watching everything around him, barely out of wariness in case facility staff were nearby, and partly out of curiosity. 

Following after, JungMin kept his eye out too. Where there had been one, there was likely to be more. He couldn't help but think though that if there had been more, then why had only one been trying to collect them? He kept an eye on YoungSaeng as well, so they didn't lose each other on the streets.

Looking around, YoungSaeng glanced back at JungMin.  "Anything in particular you want to eat?"  Anything sounded good to him, as long as it was a reasonable price.  They would have to work hard after this to get enough money to make it to KwangJu. 

"Up to you, I'm not so picky," JungMin smiled at him. Despite his misgivings, it was nice to get out during the day. The short trip to the park the day before hadn't been nearly enough.

"Hm..."  The older man pursed his lips.  "I'm not really, either...but it would be nice to find some place with bibimbap..."  He liked being able to add as much spicy sauce as he wanted.  "But anything would be good."  He looked at the fast-food restaurants they passed by, curious. 

"That sounds good," JungMin puffed out his cheeks and looked around. "How about there?" He pointed to a shop across the street.

Looking in the direction JungMin was pointing, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Looks promising."  He looked around for a crosswalk, heading to the nearest one. 

Following after, JungMin couldn't help but continue to watch YoungSaeng. Since getting his voice back he had become livelier, and even though they bickered, he was enjoying himself. The light had turned when they approached and started to cross.

A movement caught his eye and he turned to see a car, that didn't look like it was going to stop, heading straight at YoungSaeng. "Saeng!" His heart leapt into his throat as he reached forward to grab YoungSaeng by the back of his shirt and pulled him back roughly into him.

Unaware of the car until he heard the horn blaring, YoungSaeng yelped when he was suddenly yanked backwards.  It was just in time.  The car sped by inches in front of him, the young man giving a startled shout and pressing backward into JungMin, grabbing his arm instinctively as his heart nearly stopped. 

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, JungMin rested a shaky hand on YoungSaeng's shoulder and led him from the middle of the street. Once on the sidewalk he ignored the personal space rule and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

There was no flinch and scalding glare at the hug, YoungSaeng blinking with wide eyes and shaking like a leaf.  If JungMin hadn't pulled him back, he would have been hit and killed instantly.  Or at the very least be in a lot of pain before dying.  
      
    "Y-y-yeah," he mumbled, but he pressed into the hug, heart going a mile a minute as he shut his eyes tightly.  You'd think after being used as a guinea pig in a lab, near-death experiences wouldn't phase him, but it had come so suddenly. 

Holding him tight, JungMin could feel YoungSaeng trembling in his arms. "Stupid idiot drivers," he mumbled, slowly rubbing the man's back. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been paying attention, been a second too late.

Nodding against the younger man's chest, YoungSaeng tried to calm down, trying to control his breathing as best as he could.  The hand against his back helped, the shaking slowly easing off until he was just leaning into the embrace, taking shaky breathes.  "I-I forgot...how dangerous cities could be..."

"Me too," JungMin nodded slowly. "As if we don't have enough to worry about," he sighed, still holding on until YoungSaeng was ready. He didn't want to admit he needed this as much as the older man. The thought of losing YoungSaeng had chilled him to the bone. 

YoungSaeng kept his eyes closed, nose buried in JungMin's black shirt.  Finally, when he felt he was stable enough again, he exhaled slowly and straightened, stepping back out of the embrace.  "Thank you," he said quietly, eyes on the ground, highly aware of the fact he owed the younger man his life. 

"No thanks necessary, I didn't spend all that time on your hair just to see it go to waste," JungMin smiled hesitantly, the concern still clear in his eyes. "Are you okay? Did you want to sit down for a minute?"

Lips curling into a shaky semblance of a smile, YoungSaeng drew in a breath.  "...No...Can we just get off the streets a minute?" he mumbled, glancing at the edge of the sidewalk. 

"Yeah," JungMin glanced behind them, oddly enough it was the shoe shop he had seen. "Come on," he took YoungSaeng's hand and led him into the shop. "Maybe a little shopping will help?"

Nodding, YoungSaeng followed JungMin into the shop without a word.  Being away from the traffic helped, and he found he could breathe again, but he still remained closer to JungMin than before as he looked around.  "Where do we start?" 

Looking around, JungMin motioned to the wall to their left. "I think men's shoes are over here, why don't we start there?" Leading him over, JungMin gave the wall a quick glance before turning to YoungSaeng. "Take your pick."

YoungSaeng looked over the shoes on display, curious.  He slowly let his hand slip out of JungMin's, walking down the row and examining the shoes he saw.  Poking into a box, he pursed his lips and went on to the next. 

Following along slowly, JungMin looked over the different shoes as well. Keeping an eye on YoungSaeng, he found a pair of hiking boots he liked and looked for his size. He pulled out the box and started to try them on.

After a bit of poking around, the older man found a pair of converse sneakers in his size.  He sat down on a bench to discard the hospital slippers and try them on, smiling at the feeling of having actual shoes.  Standing up, he walked around, testing out the fit and grip.  Smile widening, he stopped to take them off again, holding on to them.  "Found mine." 

Looking up, JungMin grinned. "Cute, I think I found mine too," he was wiggling his toes in the boots. They fit nicely and were a good price. He pulled the boots off and put them back in the box. "Pay for these and get some food then?"

"Sounds good to me.  Then we better work on some songs and dances before we get kicked out of the hotel for not being able to pay," YoungSaeng chuckled, pulling the slippers back on and making a face as they tore.  "Will be glad to get rid of these."  He found the box for his sneakers and put them back in, picking it up. 

"You think they'd let us sing and dance to pay for the room?" JungMin laughed, heading towards the checkout counter. There was a rack of socks hanging nearby and he grabbed a few pairs before setting them on the counter and waiting for YoungSaeng.

"That might just get us kicked out faster," YoungSaeng smiled, following after JungMin and placing his own box on the counter beside his.  He leaned against the counter, watching the cashier ring up their purchases. 

"You and your pragmatic logic," JungMin shook his head. Seeing the total, he fished out the stack of bills he had and counted out a few then handed them over. Taking the bag and the change, he turned to YoungSaeng. "Food next."

Nodding, YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Can we put on our shoes first?" he asked, walking to the door.  
      
    When he opened the door, someone's horn blared out on the street and he jumped back and into JungMin. 

"Of co--" He didn't get out the rest of the sentence as he had an armful of YoungSaeng. The horn had surprised him too. He'd dropped the bag and instinctively put his arms around him as he fell back. "It's just a horn," he murmured.

Eyes wide, YoungSaeng forced himself to calm down, drawing in a shaky breath.  "Y-yeah."  Leaning into JungMin, he yelled at himself mentally.  He shouldn't be acting like this...he wasn't ten.  "Sorry." 

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry," JungMin rubbed YoungSaeng's arms. "Do you want to just go back to the hotel? I can pick us up something to eat later."

Closing his eyes for a moment, YoungSaeng opened them again and shook his head slightly.  "I'll be fine," he said quietly, not willing to give in to this new fear. 

"If you're sure," JungMin bent down and picked up the dropped bag. He eased his hand down to take YoungSaeng's and slowly led him out of the shop. Walking between him and the street, heading for the restaurant they'd spotted earlier.

Allowing JungMin to lead him down the street, YoungSaeng was thankful for how the younger man kept him away from the edge of the sidewalk, though there was a part of him still yelling mentally that he should need such coddling in the first place.  He twitched whenever a car drove by in the lane closest to them, biting on his lower lip and continuing to walk. 

JungMin kept a concerned eye on YoungSaeng as they walked. The near miss had shaken YoungSaeng up badly, enough that he wasn't even protesting the contact. They reached the restaurant in no time, and JungMin opened the door to let YoungSaeng go in first.

YoungSaeng slipped into the restaurant, restraining a sigh of relief when the noises of traffic were once again muted once JungMin was in as well.  A waitress came up to them, smiling.  "Welcome, table for two?" 

"Yes please, and if we could get a table near the back, that'd be great." JungMin smiled at her and followed as she led them to a booth near the back and set their menus down. JungMin let YoungSaeng's hand go and sat down across from him.

Sitting down and settling himself in the corner of the booth, YoungSaeng smiled at the waitress and picked up his menu, calming down again now that he couldn't hear any traffic.  "It's nice here," he mused, looking around at the comfortable decor. 

"It is," JungMin smiled back, not even looking around. He glanced down at his menu, barely registering the words and picked something at random. Seeing this vulnerable side of YoungSaeng was strange, and it was bringing out his protective nature that before had earned him nothing but glares.

Flipping through the menu, YoungSaeng was pleased to find bibimbap on the first page.  Curling up to make himself comfortable, he looked at JungMin then back down, somewhat embarrassed at clinging to him like a child.  "So...practice after?" 

"Yup," JungMin smiled, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward a bit. "Did you want to try our luck at the park again tonight? Or try somewhere else?"

"We did pretty well at the park, and I don't think any facility members saw us there," YoungSaeng smiled.  "It would be neat if we could start something of a reputation...so that people know where we are and come back..."  Repeat audiences were good news. 

JungMin chuckled and nodded. "Well we were a hit last night, I can only imagine how well we'll do if people start coming back."

"If that doesn't work, we can always find somewhere else to go, but the park seems to be a pretty popular hang-out spot here," YoungSaeng pointed out, before smiling when the waitress reappeared.  "Ready to order?" She asked.  YoungSaeng looked at JungMin to see if he was ready. 

JungMin nodded and pointed out what he had picked, glad his random picking had turned out to be something he actually liked. He liked the idea of going back to the park until they made enough money. Pleasant scenery, and the people were pleasant too. It was also away from traffic.

    YoungSaeng pointed out the bibimbap and handed over the menu.  Once the waitress had set down their water and left with the menus, he picked up the glass of water and sipped at it.  "So that's probably how it's going to be for the next little while?  Learning dances and songs in the afternoon, and preforming at night? 

"Seems so," JungMin let his finger circle around the top of the water glass. "And as long no one's chasing after us for a little while, I'd say it'd be downright enjoyable."

"Definitely," YoungSaeng smiled.  "You seemed to have a good time anyways."  JungMin had turned out to be a surprisingly good dancer, as well as singer.  He wondered if they would be able to do a duet.

"It was a lot of fun," JungMin eased back in the booth, smiling at YoungSaeng. "My favorite part is getting to hear you sing though. You looked so content." 

The older man bit his lower lip to hide a smile.  "It's something I enjoy, and haven't been able to indulge in for a while.  Perhaps we can sing together?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.  "I know of a few duets." 

"Well I can't pass up an offer like that," JungMin flashed a bright smile. "You want to give that a try tonight then?"

"Don't see why not."  JungMin's smile was contagious, and YoungSaeng couldn't hide his own as he curled up further in the seat.  "If last night was any indication, they'll love anything you do." 

"It was you that reeled them in, I can't take credit for that," JungMin chuckled. "You know, if we get out of this and stop being chased everywhere we could go on a tour of all the parks in Korea."

YoungSaeng laughed.  "That would be fun.  A label company is out of the question...too high-profile..."  But just because the facility had shattered his dream didn't mean he couldn't sing.  "We could be the mysterious, local legends," he chuckled. 

"'Local legends,' I like the sound of that," JungMin rested his chin his hand, smiling warmly at YoungSaeng. The food arrived and JungMin glanced down at his plate and then at YoungSaeng's. "That looks good."

Thanking the waitress, YoungSaeng chuckled as he picked up his chopsticks.  "That's what you said last time.  Your food looks good too, don't you think?"  He picked up the spicy sauce and spread it over the bibimbap. 

"Of course it looks good," JungMin picked up his chopsticks, making a show of picking up a bit and putting it his mouth. "Yours looks better," he leaned over to steal a bit off of YoungSaeng's food before he'd even swallowed.

"Hey!"  YoungSaeng laughed when he realized, in his haste, JungMin had grabbed a piece of the meat drenched in hot sauce; he hadn't been able to mix it in yet.  Doing so now, he watched JungMin through his bangs, smirk playing on his lips. 

Popping the bit in his mouth, he chewed happily giving YoungSaeng a happy grin. His eyes slowly widened and the grin fell as he quickly swallowed and fanned his hand at his open mouth. "Hot~!"

That did it.  YoungSaeng started to laugh loudly, half-collapsed on the table.  "Y-your own fa-ault!" he giggled, trying to breathe as he pushed JungMin's water closer to him. 

Taking the water in both hands JungMin quickly tried to down it. Except water makes the burning sensation worse and now he was fidgeting in his seat, gasping and eyes watering. "Mean!" He managed to get out.

Giggling helplessly, YoungSaeng peered up at JungMin.  "Your fault," he repeated, laughing as he shook his head and picked up a spoonful of rice from JungMin's plate, pressing it to his lips.  "No more stealing from my plate." 

JungMin glowered at him as the fire in his mouth finally started to recede. "Mean," he grumbled again, opening his mouth to take the rice.

"Yes, yes," YoungSaeng sighed, smiling as he popped the rice into JungMin's rice and took the spoon back out, placing it down.  "Chew slowly." 

"Yes mother," JungMin glared at him again, but did as he said and chewed slowly. His lips quirked upwards after a moment and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, I won't steal food from your plate anymore."

"Good."  The older man chuckled.  Though he had to admit the entertainment had been worth the loss of a strip of beef.  He finished mixing the hot sauce in and started to eat, humming happily. 

"I'll ask politely next time," JungMin smiled around another mouthful. He was glad YoungSaeng was seeming to do better, even if it was at his expense.

"Be sure that you do.  And don't take the piece covered in hot sauce," YoungSaeng teased, cutting up the egg with his chopsticks. 

"I'll make sure to pay more attention," JungMin smirked at him. He continued to eat, not sure what to say and lapsed into silence.

Smiling, YoungSaeng ate in silence as well, more relaxed than he had been minutes before.  The food was good, and not expensive at all, the older man marking the place off in his mind as somewhere to come back to if they were ever stuck on places to eat. 

Pushing his plate away, JungMin relaxed his arms onto the table and waited for YoungSaeng to be done. The meal had been better than he expected, despite his tongue having been on fire for the first half of it.

YoungSaeng finished shortly after JungMin, despite taking his time.  Placing his chopsticks down, he leaned back against the cushioned seat and smiled.  "Definitely a place to come back to." 

"Definitely, it's a good thing it's so close," JungMin nodded, taking a sip of water. "You ready to go?" He caught the waitress' eye and motioned for their bill.

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng finished the rest of his water and curled up in the seat, watching the waitress approach with the bill.  He took out the money HyunJoong had given him to pay for it. 

Gathering up the bag while YoungSaeng paid, he held it in his lap while they waited for her to bring back the change. He slid out of the seat and waited for YoungSaeng before heading to the door.

YoungSaeng got up and followed JungMin to the door, picking up the business card for the restaurant on the way by so that they'd remember where to go.  When he reached the door, he paused, eyeing it for a moment before walking forward again determinedly. 

Biting his lip, JungMin followed after YoungSaeng, ready to be there for him if he needed it. Hopefully the time in the restaurant had helped.

Stepping out onto the street, YoungSaeng drew in a slow breath at the sound of the traffic, automatically shifting a little closer to JungMin.  But he felt calmer now and started walking again, heading back down towards the hotel. 

Smiling softly, JungMin resisted the urge to take his hand, instead made sure he was in between the older man and the street. The real test would come though when they had to cross the street to get back to the hotel.

While he seemed all right just walking along the sidewalk, as expected, YoungSaeng faltered again when it came time to cross the street.  Even though the light had just turned green, he looked around warily for cars coming out of nowhere, trying to move his feet forward without luck. 

Stepping up next to YoungSaeng, JungMin looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'm right here if you need me," JungMin said quietly. "Take as long as you need."

Nodding, YoungSaeng drew in a shaky breath and took a step forward, only to back up quickly when the crossing light turned red again.  Frustrated, he clenched his fists at his sides, watching the cars start to drive by again. 

"Bad timing," JungMin chuckled, staying close at YoungSaeng's side while they waited. A car squealed its tires as it came around the corner, and JungMin immediately grabbed YoungSaeng about the shoulder's and pulled him back, watching as the car hit the curb in front of them and took off. "Damn, what is with people in this city."

Jumping, YoungSaeng pressed against JungMin's side with wide eyes, then gave a shaky sigh.  "I-it's cities in general, I think..."  He held on to JungMin's shirt loosely with one hand as he watched the cars go by.  Maybe being in the facility for so long was partly causing the fear; he had grown used to the quiet, and lack of large moving objects. 

"I think you're right," JungMin frowned, keeping his arm about YoungSaeng. When the light changed and the cars stopped, he gave YoungSaeng's shoulder a light squeeze and looked down at him. "Ready?"

Nodding again, YoungSaeng maintained his grip on JungMin's shirt as he took a step forward again, off the sidewalk and onto the street.  Looking around, and ignoring the weird looks they were getting from those walking past, he started walking after a slight pause, keeping right beside JungMin. 

Keeping an eye out for any speeding cars, JungMin held tight to YoungSaeng and led him across the intersection without incident. When they stepped back up onto the sidewalk, the light turned and cars started moving again. Pausing, JungMin smiled at YoungSaeng. "Well that went better than the last time, right?"

Releasing the breath he had been holding when they reached the other side of the street, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment.  "Sorry," he said quietly, annoyed at himself for being like this.  He felt safer beside JungMin though. 

"What are you sorry for?" JungMin tilted his head, smiling in confusion. "You didn't ask someone to nearly run you over."

"No, but...." The older man clenched his jaw slightly in frustration, looking down at the ground.  "It's stupid to be too scared to even cross the street." And he was scared, as much as it knew it was an idiotic thing to be, what were the chances of it happening again?  And even so, he should just be more careful from now on, not completely... _paralyzed_. 

"I don't think it's stupid," JungMin frowned, slowly rubbing the older man's shoulder. "You could have been killed Saeng." Hesitating slightly, he touched his finger under YoungSaeng's chin and drew it up so he was looking at him. "I'm scared too, I don't want to see you hurt."

Eyes widening a little as his head was tilted upwards, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin, listening to him.  Biting on his lower lip, he searched the younger man's expression.  "I'll be careful," he said quietly, swallowing a little.  "And you be careful too." 

"Of course," JungMin grinned, crinkling his nose. "And we'll watch out for each other, right? He let his hand slowly drop away from YoungSaeng's chin, mildly surprised he had gotten away with that close of a touch.

"Right."  Relaxing a little when JungMin's hand dropped away, YoungSaeng gave a tentative smile.  Drawing in a breath, he glanced at the street before starting to walk again, heading towards the hotel entrance. 

Walking a few paces behind, JungMin watched YoungSaeng with a sad expression. He wasn't about to tell YoungSaeng how petrified he was of crossing the street as well, he didn't want him to feel worse than he already did.

YoungSaeng opened the door for the hotel when he reached it, looking back at JungMin.  "Practice now," he smiled, glad they could get off the streets for a few hours. 

"Yup! You're going to teach me that duet right?" JungMin smiled back and started bouncing his way to the elevator.

"Of course," the older man chuckled, following along with his hands in his pockets.  He watched JungMin bounce with amusement.  "Just because you're wearing actual shoes now doesn't mean you can't still end up on the ground." 

"I thought you were looking forward to calling me clumsy?" JungMin snickered, stopping at the elevator and hitting the call button.

"Yes, but it's not as fun if you make it easy to do so."  YoungSaeng stopped beside JungMin, looking up at the numbers on top of the elevator door. 

"Can I help it if I just want to see you smile?" JungMin grinned cheesily at him and hopped into the elevator when the door opened.

Blinking, YoungSaeng bit his lower lip as he followed him inside the elevator, cheeks burning a little.  "I'm smiling.  So try not to break your tailbone falling over anytime soon." 

"I make no promises," JungMin wiggled happily, dancing around the small elevator as it moved. "But for you, I'll try."

Laughing quietly as he watched the younger man dance, YoungSaeng leaned back against the wall out of the way.  "Don't use up all your energy before we even start practicing." 

"Would never happen," JungMin danced some more, watching the numbers at the top until they reached their floor and bounded out of the elevator when the doors opened. "C'mon Saeng, keep up!"

Blinking at the younger man's back as he leapt out, YoungSaeng gave a long-suffering sigh before following, a small smile on his lips.  "I'm coming, I'm coming.  Don't run into anything!"  He followed at a light jog. 

"I won't! I'm watching where I'm going!" JungMin hopped and spun around until he reached their door. Pulling out the key and unlocking it. He swung the door open wide and bowed to YoungSaeng as he approached, gesturing into the room. "After you."

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow, amused.  "Was there a barrel of sugar in your food?"  Walking into the room, he slipped off his shoes and nudged them out of the way before dropping onto the bed, watching JungMin. 

"I don't think so," JungMin cocked his head to the side, kicking off his shoes. "I think I would have noticed, it would have been disgusting." He flopped down on the bed next to YoungSaeng, stretching out his arms above him.

Smiling, YoungSaeng leaned back against his hands and looked over his shoulder at JungMin.  "Trying to think of more songs to teach you...it's harder to teach it a Capella, but we should be able to manage.  Duet first?" 

"Yes, duet first!" JungMin sat up and bounced on the bed, grinning like a child. "You know any good ones?"

"Let me think..."  YoungSaeng pursed his lips, swinging his legs back and forth.  "Hm...I know one that would definitely fit your voice.  Your part's first."  He sat up straight, shifting to face him.  "Ready?" 

"Ready," JungMin straightened and faced YoungSaeng as well, drawing up his legs under him and waiting with eager eyes.

YoungSaeng smiled as he noted the look in JungMin's eyes, taking a moment to get the tune in his head, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  Drawing in a breath, he started to sing, pronouncing each word clearly so that JungMin could follow.  
      
     _Dasi tolaondago naege keojitmalhamyeon andwae  
    tteonaji mallago nege mareun haejumyeon andwae  
    pabokat’jiman na kyesok neol kidarimyeoneun andwae  
    chalgarineun key mareun chortaero hamyeoneun andwae_  
      
    He continued on, pausing after each bit for JungMin to repeat as they had done it yesterday. 

Listening intently, JungMin swayed slightly as YoungSaeng sang, then repeated the lines back. The lyrics were beautiful, and he couldn't help but smile a little as he sang.

Running through the rest of that part, YoungSaeng held his hand up after a moment.  "The next bit is my part."  He sang through that, doing the female counterpart to the song by allowing his voice to flow in a higher pitch, carefully controlled so that he wouldn't go _too_ high.  
      
    Once he was finished, he smiled at JungMin.  "The rest we sing together," he said, proceeding to sing the remainder of the song, giving time for JungMin to repeat. 

JungMin marveled at how high YoungSaeng's voice could go so effortlessly, and how if he had closed his eyes he wasn't sure if he could have known it was a guy singing. When it was time for them to sing together, he adjusted his pitch to harmonize. His rich baritone adding a base to YoungSaeng's tenor.

Smiling as their voices closed together, YoungSaeng let his voice trail off at the end, taking a breath.  "Thought so, your voice fits the part perfectly," he mused.  "Again?" 

"Again again!" JungMin beamed, the song was gorgeous, and their voices worked seamlessly together. "Me first right?" Slipping off the bed, JungMin had found it easier to sing while standing. He nodded and closed his eyes, getting the tune right and started, easily sliding the words through his lips, even adding a bit of facial expressions and arm movements. As his part closed out, he reached out his hand to YoungSaeng.

Watching JungMin sing, YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly to one side with a smile.  He was a fast learner.  Impressed by the added movements, the older man kept quiet as he listened.  When JungMin held out his hand, YoungSaeng blinked at him in confusion.  When it was his turn to sing though, he picked up the song effortlessly, reaching up after a moment to take the offered hand. 

Listening with a smile, JungMin tugged on YoungSaeng's arm lightly to pull him up off the bed. 

Rising as he was pulled up, YoungSaeng continued to sing, as usual giving it his all.  He didn't let go of JungMin's hand, amused by the mix of acting.  He couldn't act to save his life, but seemed to be all right with it as long as he was singing, looking up at JungMin as he finished his solo part. 

Picking up once YoungSaeng's verse had ended and moving into the ending, JungMin held tight to YoungSaeng's hand, adding in a bit of slow dancing movements, his eyes locked on YoungSaeng's as he sang.

Matching JungMin's voice with his own, YoungSaeng allowed the slow dance to pull him in as well, avoiding large gestures because he wasn't exactly confident in his own dancing skills but instead followed JungMin as he moved, footsteps light.  Maybe they were getting too into the duet, but it didn't bother him just then...it felt nice.  He kept his gaze locked with the younger man's as they went through the end of the song.  
      
    As they were starting the last line, he found himself reaching out with his free hand to take JungMin's own, holding both his hands as he finished, looking up at him.  
      
    " _chepal nal... (I beg of you...)  
    Tteonaji mallago~ tteonaji mallago~ (Don't leave, don't leave...)  
      
    Yaksokhaejweo... (Promise to me....)  
    Chepal... (Please...)_" 

At the last lines, JungMin gently squeezed YoungSaeng's hands, letting the note trail off slowly. He kept his eyes on YoungSaeng, breathing a bit heavily once they were finished. He smiled softly, completely lost in the moment and not wanting it to end.

YoungSaeng looked up at the smile on the other man's face, taking it in, wondering not for the first time what was going through JungMin's head right now.  He just looked at him for a long moment, smiling as well, looking down at their hands before slowly pulling back.  "I think they'll like that," he said quietly, looking back up at him with a soft smile. 

"I think so too," JungMin mumbled, looking down and turning away to hide the flush slowly creeping up, remembering his thoughts from earlier; _look, but don't touch_ "So, what's next?"

Thinking, YoungSaeng rocked back and forth on his heels.  "Um...we can go over more songs and dances, I have a few in mind.  There's still lots of time," he said, looking to the window.  It was still early. 

Nodding, JungMin turned back around with his best forced smile. "Teach me the songs, and I'll come up with the dances."

"All right."  YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin with a small smile before sitting down on the edge of the bed again.  "Ready?" 

"Ready," JungMin nodded, choosing to stand while they practiced. The went over a few more songs, JungMin handling whatever YoungSaeng came up with with ease. He danced and sang, and put his entire heart into each song. 

By the end of the last song, he was out of breath, but still had he excited sparkle to his eyes. Flopping down on the bed, JungMin sighed happily, he could do this everyday.

Laughing as JungMin flopped down and made the bed bounce, YoungSaeng sighed and fell onto his back as well.  "We're going to do even better than yesterday.  That was great.  Maybe you could show me how to dance one day." 

"I'd enjoy that," JungMin smiled, rolling onto his side and propping up his head with a hand. "I bet you'd be a great dancer, even with your stubby legs."

"Yah!  My legs are not stubby!"  YoungSaeng poked JungMin in the stomach before pushing himself up onto one elbow to look down at his legs.  "I'm just not a giant like _some_ people." 

"Not my fault I'm tall," JungMin grunted at the poke, narrowing his eyes he poked YoungSaeng back. "There's nothing wrong with being short or having stubby legs either."

YoungSaeng's elbow slipped out from under him and he landed on his back again with an 'oof'.  "I hate being short," he made a face, putting his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.  "What now?" 

"Well I think you're the perfect height," JungMin smiled and laid his head down on his arm. "Hmm.. I don't know, we've got some time before evening, anything in mind?"

"Not really," YoungSaeng mused, though he'd turned slightly pink from the younger man's words.  Why did JungMin keep saying things like that?  "You?" 

"No," JungMin lied, closing his eyes and keeping from taking a deep sigh. "We could talk if you wanted."

"Sure."  YoungSaeng flipped over so he was on his stomach, more comfortable.  He was still being strangely talkative, and didn't mind it to his surprise.  "Why did you want to go to Jeju?" 

"When I was little," JungMin started, opening his eyes to look at YoungSaeng, "my foster parents used to tell me that's where my parent's were. So growing up I had this idea in my head of going to Jeju and finding them. Even when I found out the truth, a part of me still held on to going to Jeju." He smiled a little sadly, he'd never told anyone this before.

YoungSaeng looked over at JungMin, confused.  He was adopted?  Listening, he opened his mouth then paused, unsure if he could ask.  
      
    "...The truth?" he asked quietly after a moment, trying not to pressure the younger man. 

"My father was some big shot business man," JungMin laughed bitterly. "And my mother... was not his wife. He tried to play family for a few years, but then I guess he got promoted or something and his wife didn't want the shame of having an illegitimate child hovering over them. Don't know what happened to my mother."

The older man's eyes widened slightly as he listened.  He felt horrible for JungMin's situation, pain flashing in his eyes.  "And your foster parents?" he asked quietly.  "What were they like?" 

"Nice enough I suppose, the first ones were anyway," JungMin shrugged. "I got bounced around a bit until I went to college. Some of the couples I stayed with just didn't know how to handle a hyperactive kid."

YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  He was silent for a bit, before asking hesitantly, "Do you still want to find your real parents?" 

"I already did," JungMin stared blankly at the wall over YoungSaeng's head. "My father anyway. It's kind of how I ended up in that place. Now, I really could care less if I ever saw the man again."

"...Your father caused you to be there?"  YoungSaeng pushed himself onto one side so he could see JungMin better.  He watched the other man worriedly. 

"When I found out the truth, and met him, he wanted nothing to do with me," JungMin closed his eyes and rolled onto his back. "Called me the biggest mistake of his life and a waste of time." He couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down the side of his face. 

"I tried to kill myself after that. The doctor told me to get some help, so I went to this counseling center, and they told me about this program some lab was doing." He shook his head. "Didn't much want to kill myself after all that."

YoungSaeng watched him, eyes wide.  He couldn't imagine JungMin trying to kill himself.  How could someone say that to their own blood?  He seethed with anger at this unknown man, this father who had crushed the spirit he hadn't thought possible to crush.  
      
    He pushed himself up until he was half-sitting, leaning over JungMin and looking down at him with pained eyes.  "Do you believe him?" he asked quietly. 

"I did at the time," JungMin opened his eyes slowly, looking up at YoungSaeng. "Now? I don't really know what to think."

The older man looked down at JungMin for a long moment.  "I'll call you an idiot if you believe him," he replied.  He freed one hand and reached out to gently brush away the tears.  
      
    "You are not a mistake...and you're definitely not a waste of time.  You have strong natural talent, and experienced so much...and I've never met someone more brave," he whispered. 

Smiling at the touch, JungMin looked up into YoungSaeng's eyes, his hand came up to take YoungSaeng's and he squeezed it gently. "Thanks..." he whispered.

Blinking, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment and squeezed back lightly.  "Thank you for telling me this."  He met JungMin's eyes, gaze trailing along his face for a moment before settling on his eyes.  
      
    Memory of the kiss flashed behind his eyes and he looked away, laying back down on his side to hide the red in his face.  He hadn't pulled his hand out of JungMin's though. 

"Thank you for listening," JungMin murmured. He looked at the hand still held in his own and smiled. "It's kind of why I come on so strong to people, I never really had a chance to get close to anyone."

"Good thing I'm here to let you know when you need to tone it down," YoungSaeng chuckled, curling up a little. 

JungMin let out a low chuckle and nodded. "Of that I have no doubt." He glanced over at YoungSaeng. "So now that I've spilled my guts to you, what now?"

YoungSaeng smiled.  "No idea.  We can keep talking, or rest, or even go to the park early I guess." 

"I think I've talked enough for today," JungMin rolled back onto his side, still holding YoungSaeng's hand. "How about you talk this time, tell me something about the mysterious YoungSaeng."

The older man raised an eyebrow.  "Such as?"  He glanced down at their hands before looking back up at JungMin. 

JungMin thought about that for a moment, what _did_ he want to know. "That song, the one you wrote. Was it about someone?"

YoungSaeng was silent for a moment, eyes unfocused as he considered the question.  "Yes, I suppose it was.  My...first crush.  Someone I felt I was losing, and who I did lose in the end." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," JungMin frowned a little, not wanting to pry into what could be a painful memory. "You said that the score sheets were lost... there's no way of getting them back again?" 

"There's nothing to be sorry about.  And no."  YoungSaeng smiled bitterly.  "They were destroyed.  I can remember a few notes at the most...but it would take months to rewrite the whole thing, and I'm not sure if I want to." 

"Destroyed? Was there a fire or something?" JungMin propped himself up on his elbow, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"It would have been less painful if there had been."  YoungSaeng closed his eyes.  "It was destroyed by the same person I described in it." 

"Oh," JungMin's eyebrows went up, painful memory indeed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. It... was just such a pretty song... We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want."

YoungSaeng kept his eyes closed, curled up on his side with his hand still in JungMin's.  "It's all right.  It was years ago."  That didn't mean it didn't still hurt...it did.  And even now the memories of that time ate at him and left him unable to even move on. 

Biting his lip, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng's hand. He lightly stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Look, I may not be the best person in the world about this kind of stuff, but if you ever want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

Opening his eyes, YoungSaeng looked down at their hands as well, feeling the light stroking motion that strangely enough, set him at ease.  And for a moment he was tempted...so sorely tempted...but the words would never come out.  
      
    "I wish it were that easy," he whispered, sighing quietly as he turned his face into the comforter.  "But thank you." 

"The offer's always open," JungMin gave him a pained smile before settling back down on the bed. Sighing softly he closed his eyes, letting his body relax and kept up the gentle touch to YoungSaeng's hand.

After a minute YoungSaeng felt his eyes close again, and didn't fight it.  They still had a lot of time before they needed to head to the park.  
      
    A few minutes later he was fast asleep, curled up on his side next to JungMin with his hand loosely in the younger man's own. 

Hearing YoungSaeng's breathing even out, JungMin cracked his eyes open and watched him sleep for a moment. He brought up his free hand to gently brush the stray locks of hair from YoungSaeng's face before settling down to sleep as well, the grip on his hand tightening lightly.

****************************  
      
    Stirring sleepily, YoungSaeng slowly opened his eyes after a moment, brain foggy.  The first thing he noted was the darkness in the room; the sun was setting.  After a moment, he noticed JungMin asleep beside him, and then right after that, he realized their hands were still linked.  
      
    Slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down at the younger man, watching him sleep. 

Mumbling irritably at the shifting bed, JungMin's eyes cracked open, glowering at YoungSaeng. Not realizing their hands were still together, he went to rub at his face with both hands, simultaneously pulling on YoungSaeng and smacking himself in the face with YoungSaeng's hand. "Gah!"

Blinking in surprise, a short laugh escaped YoungSaeng as he looked down at him in amusement.  "Why are you hitting yourself?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Rubbing at his eyes, JungMin stared at the hand he was holding and then up at YoungSaeng. "You did that on purpose," he grumbled. "And for teasing me I'm not letting go."

"How did I do that on purpose?"  YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Moving around will be interesting if you don't, if I trip I'm taking you down with me.  It's time to head out." 

Sitting up, JungMin rolled his eyes. "Obviously you enjoy watching me injure myself." He yawned and stretched, still not letting go. "And I'll take my chances, you would probably take me down anyway."

"You got that right."  YoungSaeng watched as his arm was waved about.  "I really hope you don't have to go to the bathroom before leaving, I'm not following you in there." 

"Nope, come on," JungMin slid off the bed and headed towards the door. He stopped and stared at their shoes, down at YoungSaeng's hand and then up at him. "Oh fine, you win." He grumbled, letting go and reaching for his shoes.

Laughing, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement before crouching down to pull his sneakers on, tying the laces quickly before standing again.  "Much better than the slippers," he mused, stretching his legs out a little and testing the grip. 

"Much," JungMin nodded, still tying up his laces that were a little complicated. "Oh, we can use one of the shoeboxes to collect the money." JungMin looked up at YoungSaeng brightly.

"Good idea," the older man chuckled, going to the table and picking up one of the empty shoe boxes.  "Wonder if we'll get as good a crowd as yesterday."  He walked to the hotel door, unlocking it and looking back at JungMin. 

Following him out, JungMin shrugged. "I hope so, guess we'll just have to see," he frowned, shoving his hand in his pockets and moving a slower pace than usual. "Hopefully we won't have the same ending to the night like last night."

Walking along beside JungMin, YoungSaeng frowned lightly, watching him.  "Hopefully not.  We'll just do everything in our power to avoid a situation," he said. 

"That we will," JungMin gave him a reassuring smile and nod. "I think between the two of us, they're going to have a hard time collecting us now."

"Definitely.  Still have your earplugs?" YoungSaeng smiled back.  He wouldn't let anyone take them away again if he could fight.  And he would fight...for as long as the tranquilizers stayed out of his neck. 

"Yup," JungMin patted his pocket where they were still safely tucked away. When they arrived at the elevator he hit the call button and waited patiently. "Remind me to get further than a foot away though, even with the earplugs my brain was knocking around in my head."

"Sorry," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Stay behind me as well, it's better than directly in the way.  I can go higher, but there was no real need to." 

"And it doesn't hurt your ears at all?" JungMin asked, entering the elevator when the doors slid open. He leaned against the wall and hit the button for the ground floor when YoungSaeng was in.

YoungSaeng leaned against the wall as well, shrugging.  "Not really.  I guess it's just another thing they did to me.  The most it does is hurt my throat the higher I go.  Do you think you could break your own bones by accident?" 

"I don't know, and frankly I don't want to try," JungMin smirked. "But what's weird is, I've been in fights before, and punching someone in the face hurts your hand. I've seen people break their hand doing it, but look." He held up his hand. "Not a scratch or a bruise or anything."

    The older man leaned forward, looking at JungMin's hand.  "Hm.  I'd be willing to bet you're immune to any counter-effects as well.  Or at least some of them.  How's your back, even?  From the fall this morning." 

"It doesn't hurt, but I can't see if there's any bruises or not," JungMin tried to look around at his back again. "You'd think it'd be a little sore at least."

"If it isn't sore leaning on the wall like that, there probably aren't any bruises.  We can check later."  YoungSaeng stepped out of the elevator as it opened onto the lobby, waiting for JungMin before walking to the door. 

JungMin followed after and held the door open for YoungSaeng to go through. It was pretty dark by now, but traffic hadn't seemed to let up. "You going to be okay with crossing streets?" He looked at YoungSaeng with a concerned expression.

    YoungSaeng looked up at the cars driving by and took a breath, nodding.  "I will be."  He refused to let it get to him any longer.  Walking outside, he glanced around out of habit before setting off towards the park. 

Following after, JungMin didn't say anything to that. There was only so much he could do to help YoungSaeng overcome that fear, but he'd be there if the older man needed him. They walked in silence, and JungMin was enjoying the night air.

Walking along with his hands in his pockets, YoungSaeng retraced the path to the park, humming quietly to himself.  The knowledge that they were going to sing helped distract him from the traffic.  When it came to crossing the streets, he paused for a moment to look both ways carefully before continuing.  His expression was carefully blank, the only sign of the fear how he shifted more to JungMin's side until they reached the other side of the street. 

Keeping an eye on traffic, JungMin smiled a little when YoungSaeng got across the streets without any problems. He did admire the older's determined nature. As they entered the park he glanced around, there were quite a lot of people around again. "So, you want to try up on the hill again?"

YoungSaeng took a look at the groups and nodded.  "It's a good spot, everyone can see us and our voices will project more."  It was also where the majority of the groups were concentrated.  He started towards the hill, the shoebox tucked under one arm.  
      
    "There's one of the girls you charmed last night," he mused, nodding in the direction of her and her group of friends. 

Following behind, JungMin flashed the girl a bright smile and waved, adding in a little wink as they passed. The girl giggled and immediately turned away into her circle of friends who were squealing. "She's kind of cute." He chuckled, glancing back.

"Mhm." YoungSaeng watched JungMin with amusement.  "Someone looks interested."  He climbed up the hill, noting a few people looking at them. 

"Think she'd be interested still once she finds out I don't have any money?" JungMin chuckled following after. He glanced back again, seeing the group of girls were heading their way. "Looks like we've got the starting of a fan club though."

"Probably not, but fan clubs are always good," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He reached the top of the hill, setting the shoe box down and opening it.  Straightening, he looked over at JungMin.  "How should we start?" 

"You start, we'll trade off, then finish with the duet," JungMin was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng watched the group of girls approach and sit down once they saw the two were performing again.  Casting JungMin an amused look, the older man positioned himself where he could be seen by as many people as possible before taking a deep breath and starting to sing, his voice ringing loud and clear over the park. 

Taking a seat, JungMin grinned at the group of girls again before turning his full attention on YoungSaeng. Other people were starting to drift over as well, some he recognized from the day before when he gave them a passing glance. Nothing else really mattered at that moment, not when YoungSaeng was singing.

By the time YoungSaeng finished up his first song, they had already gathered a small crowd, mostly people who had heard them last night.  Letting the last note trail off, he bowed as some people clapped before turning to JungMin with a smile.  "Show them what you can do," he chuckled, getting out of the way. 

"With pleasure," JungMin hopped to his feet and strode purposefully to the spot YoungSaeng had stood moments before. Bowing dramatically as a few people in the crowd cheered, including the group of girls. Immediately he started to tear through the song, belting out the notes and combining the overly emphasized actions. He danced around the circle of people, even bringing out one older lady to dance with before returning to finish off the song back at the beginning point. Finishing with a dramatic bow, he glanced over at YoungSaeng with a wide grin.

Watching JungMin dance around, amused by the younger man's dancing and improvisation skills.  He was definitely a people-person.  When JungMin finished and looked at him, YoungSaeng smiled and clapped along with the crowd.  This experience was good for him.  
      
    "You just get better and better," YoungSaeng chuckled, reaching up with one hand to ask the other man to pull him to his feet. 

Striding over, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and hoisted him up. "One more song each then close it out?" He was breathless and flushed with excitement, performing was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do.

"Sure."  Grinning, YoungSaeng walked to the spot they'd been performing at, smiling to see there were coins and bills in the shoebox already.  He went over songs in his head before choosing one he remembered had been very popular right before he'd been taken away, starting to sing again.  
      
    The chatter ceased as his voice rose, YoungSaeng putting as much feeling as possible into the song.  It was a sad one, and he made sure to use that to it's full potential, singing and looking back at the crowd with heartbreak in his eyes that wasn't all that hard to fake, once he remembered where he'd first heard this song. 

Retaking his seat, JungMin watched YoungSaeng. As he got more into the song, he could see the look in YoungSaeng's eyes. Tilting his head to the side, his brow furrowed, wondering if that was entirely acting, or if he was putting his real emotions in the performance. He glanced over at the crowd, who were just as enthralled by the performance, some looked on the verge of tears themselves.

The last verse was sung softly, quiet in comparison to how his voice had rung out moments ago, but the park was quiet enough now that he could be heard nonetheless as he whispered the last few words, a broken promise, before bowing his head.  
      
    There was silence for a moment before the circles watching started to clap, more people coming forward to put money in the shoebox, especially when YoungSaeng lifted his head just enough for the light of a park lamp to catch on a spot of dampness before he brushed it away, bowing before returning to JungMin's side 

Slowly rising, JungMin bit his lip and looked in YoungSaeng's eyes. "You okay?" He whispered quietly as the older man approached.

Looking up at JungMin, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Your turn," he said with a small smile, sitting down and looking out over the crowd before returning his gaze to JungMin. 

Heading back up to the spot, JungMin grinned at the crowd. A few people were wiping away tears still, so he eased into a livelier song. By the end he was prancing and singing again, rousing the spirit's of the crowd until they were back to cheering by the end. Taking a bow, he tried to catch his breath and give people the opportunity to drop their money in the shoebox.

Smiling at YoungSaeng, JungMin slowly started in on the first lines of the verse, drawing out each note and using his expressions to add more depth to the words. He took slow purposeful strides to where YoungSaeng was seated, holding out his hand to him as they had done in practice. Timing it so he was standing in front of him as he started the last line of his verse.

By that time YoungSaeng had recovered again, smiling after watching JungMin dance around happily.  It was impossible to remain wrapped up in memories while watching that.  Eyes focused on the younger man, he watched him draw nearer, waiting.  
      
    As JungMin's voice trailed off, his hand outstretched in a question, YoungSaeng took in a breath and picked up the song, his voice eased into the slightly higher pitch.  He reached up and let his fingers curl around JungMin's letting the other man pull him up. 

Gently bringing YoungSaeng to his feet, JungMin smiled softly while watching and listening. He moved slowly backward, light dance steps that YoungSaeng could follow with ease. The crowd was forgotten, focused solely on YoungSaeng's voice and how they moved together.

YoungSaeng followed JungMin as he moved, keeping in time with his steps.  Gaze locked with the younger man's, YoungSaeng almost imagined then he was singing just for him, not for anyone else, just JungMin.  And he was fine with that.  
      
    As his part came to a close, he reached out and took JungMin's other hand, holding both of them close to his heart, looking up at him imploringly. 

JungMin's heart raced when YoungSaeng took up his hands. He took up his lines to the ending verse, stepping closer to YoungSaeng until they were close to touching. Freeing one hand, he brought it up to ghost lightly over YoungSaeng's cheek, almost touching but not.

Singing his own half of the end, YoungSaeng  let his head lift to keep meeting JungMin's eyes as the other man stepped closer, not looking away.  The warmth he could feel from the hand beside his cheek made his eyes half-close, and he almost leaned into the ghostly touch.  They said the last word in perfect synchronization, and the song was over.  
      
    Looking up at JungMin, gaze caught and held, YoungSaeng was snapped back to the present by the sound of loud cheers.  He jumped a little, cheek touching JungMin's hand. 

Blinking rapidly, JungMin smiled at him, a little flustered and let his hand drop away slowly. Gently squeezing YoungSaeng's hand that was still in his own, he turned to the crowd and bowed. His heart was still racing though, the image of YoungSaeng's eyes on his own still hovering in his vision. As the crowd dispersed, he caught sight of the girl from earlier being led away by her friends with a dejected look on her face.

Turning back to YoungSaeng, he smiled broadly. "I think they liked it more than yesterday."

Bowing with JungMin, YoungSaeng remained in something of a daze, looking around at the dispersing crowd.  After a moment he looked back at JungMin, returning the smile with one of his own.  "A lot more, I think."  He looked at the shoebox.  "I think we did better than yesterday too."  He didn't remove his hand from JungMin's. 

"We can count later," JungMin smiled, reaching down to put the top back on the box and pick it up. "Want to head back now?" His grip tightened a little on YoungSaeng's as he posed the question, smiling at him.

Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng thought for a moment, looking up at JungMin.  After a moment he smiled.  "Can we...just walk around the park for a bit?  It's a nice night."  It felt good to be out here, breathing in the fresh air. 

"Sure, that sounds nice," JungMin nodded and started to walk slowly, pulling YoungSaeng along. He let his mind wander and took in a long deep breath, completely relaxed.

YoungSaeng took up his place beside JungMin, watching the trees around them as they walked before turning his attention to the sky.  "Look, you can see all the constellations," he said after a minute, pointing.  It was a clear night, without a cloud on the horizon and the stars shining brightly even over city lights. 

"Can you name any?" JungMin looked up at where he was pointing. He knew a little about astronomy, but not much. He had to admit a clear star filled sky was beautiful though.

The older man nodded, pointing at the one in the center of the sky and shifting closer so that JungMin could see where he was pointing.  "That's Ursa Major, and Ursa Minor."  He moved his arm.  "There's Orion, you can see his belt, the three stars closest together.  Pegasus is the large constellation further out."  He used to enjoy watching the stars at night. 

Smiling, JungMin looked at where he was pointing, half understanding what he was talking about. His gaze shifted from the sky to YoungSaeng. "You seem to know quite a bit about stars."

"Not really, I only know the basics.  It was an old hobby."  YoungSaeng smiled as he looked over the stars in the sky.  "I used to say I'd travel to the southern hemisphere, just to see what the stars look like on the other side of the world."  His eyes went to JungMin.  "Is it silly?" 

"Not at all," JungMin chuckled softly, squeezing his hand gently. "Maybe one day we can do that." They had wandered back to the path, JungMin glanced over his shoulder and frowned. A group of guys were following them.

"Maybe..."  YoungSaeng smiled wistfully before he noticed JungMin's distraction.  Glancing over his shoulder as well, he sighed and looked away.  "They don't look like they're from the facility...we should probably head back now though." 

"Yeah," JungMin agreed, heading towards the park entrance. They were pretty deep in the park though, it would take a little time. It was only a few seconds later when he heard the whistling noises.

"Hey pretty lady," one of the guys from behind called. "Come here pretty lady, I'll treat you right."

Blinking repeatedly, JungMin glanced back over his shoulder. Yup, they were talking to them. His eyes went to YoungSaeng, a little baffled.

YoungSaeng returned the confused look with one of his own, one eyebrow raised.  Lady?  Glancing over his shoulder again, he noticed one of them leering at him.  
      
    Oh...this again.  
      
    "Will people stop thinking I'm a girl already?" he sighed in frustration, pulling on JungMin's hand to get him to walk faster.  Somehow they had wandered off the light paths, on a darker one. 

Trying not to laugh, JungMin followed. He had to admit, YoungSaeng did have some feminine features. The long hair didn't help either. "You want me to scare them off?" JungMin bit his lip in amusement.

"As interesting as that would be, let's not get into trouble," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Though I am tempted to turn around and talk in a really low voice just to see their faces."  He didn't though, just wanting to leave.  He wrinkled his nose as another catcall floated through the air.  "Really..."  They were getting closer though. 

Rolling his eyes, JungMin pressed the shoebox into YoungSaeng's arms. "Just follow my lead okay? And save the hits for later, please." Not waiting for a reply, JungMin wrapped his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and pulled him tight. Not stopping, he glanced over his shoulder at the group who were getting even closer. "Sorry guys, this one's taken."

Eyes widening as he felt JungMin's arm pull him close, YoungSaeng just about dropped the shoebox, caught by surprise. Biting on his lower lip, he managed not to kick JungMin and kept walking, not looking back.  
      
    "Come on girl, you can do better than that," called one of the guys, the grating sound of his voice making YoungSaeng shiver. 

"They just don't give up do they," JungMin sighed. Closing his eyes and then looking up, he prepared himself for what he was about to do. YoungSaeng was going to _kill_ him later. Stopping in the path, he pulled YoungSaeng flush to him, looking down at him with scared eyes. "Don't. Hit. Me." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Bringing up his other hand to support the back of YoungSaeng's head he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Trying to make the kiss as convincing as possible.

About to ask just what JungMin was going to do, YoungSaeng's eyes widened to the size of saucers and a muffled squeak left him, stopped by JungMin's mouth.  Heart stopping in his chest, he just barely stopped himself from pushing away and running.  
      
    Whatever effect JungMin had been going for, it worked.  Unable to see the plain fear in the 'girl's' eyes and the way YoungSaeng's entire body was as stiff as a board in JungMin's grasp, the catcalls were mixed with groans of disappointment. 

Watching out of the corner of his eye, JungMin waited until the group had wandered away and were no longer looking at them. Stopping the kiss abruptly he backed up with his hands up in front of him, eyes wide. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry, please don't kill me."

YoungSaeng didn't release the breath he'd held until he was released, exhaling sharply.  His hands shook as he covered his mouth with one, barely registering JungMin's babbling.  
      
    Restraining the surprisingly strong urge to punch him, YoungSaeng glared at the younger man, tears in the corners of his eyes before he turned and walked away. 

Sighing, JungMin hung his head and followed after, making sure to give YoungSaeng enough space. He wanted to chase down those stupid boys and beat the living daylight's out of them. It wouldn't help YoungSaeng to forgive him, but it would make him feel better at least.

Not looking behind him to see if JungMin was following, knowing he was, YoungSaeng tried to calm down without success.  What was it about him that made people think they could just kiss him whenever they wanted, without even seeing it if was all right first?  Why did they think they could do whatever they wanted with him?  Even JungMin...  
      
    Drawing in a shaky breath, he wiped away the tears gathering in frustration.  Crying never got him anywhere. 

JungMin kept his eyes on the path as they walked towards the entrance of the park. His fists were clenching and unclenching, the desire to hit something building. He'd broken his promise, kissed YoungSaeng _again_ , and now wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave him for it.

Seeing that they were alone on the path, JungMin walked to the side, drawing up his fist and bringing it to crash down on one of the wood benches. The slats disintegrated from the impact, wood chips flying in every direction. That helped a little. He shook off his hand and continued walking.

Jumping at the crashing sound, YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder to see JungMin standing next to a wooden bench, practically broken in half.  Wide eyes going from the bench to the other man, his lips pressed firmly together before he turned away, leaving the park and walking back out onto the sidewalk.  There was still a lot of traffic, but YoungSaeng refused to fall back beside JungMin, instead walking on before stopping at a red light, waiting to cross the street. 

Approaching the crosswalk, JungMin debated about standing beside YoungSaeng. He'd gotten across earlier just fine, hadn't he? Sighing again he approached the curb a few paces away and waited for the light to turn.

Seeing the light turn green, YoungSaeng squared his jaw and stepped out onto the street.  He wasn't going to ask for help.  Not anymore.  
      
    Halfway across, the sound of a police siren in the distance made him jump.  Looking up, he saw a car take the corner and speed down the street...heading their way.  
      
    The other people crossing hurried to get out of the way, YoungSaeng about to do the same before he realized JungMin, who was farther back, wasn't stopping like he should but instead continuing onto the street.  
      
    "Move!" he cried out, running back the few paces and pushing JungMin back onto the sidewalk, knocking him over as the car sped by, shortly followed by a police car with sirens blaring. 

The sound of the siren's hadn't registered, not until YoungSaeng was running toward him and pushing him. JungMin's foot caught on the curb and he tumbled over, his head smacking against the pavement. Seeing stars, he heard the car and the siren's rush by as he tried to sit up, holding the back of his head.

The attempt to sit up was hindered by the fact that YoungSaeng had fallen on top of him, unable to stop his own momentum from the push.  Panting, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, entire body shaking after the near miss.  
      
    "Why the hell do you keep crossing when there's a car coming?!" he cried out, shaken. 

Blinking up at him, JungMin frowned. "I didn't see it," he mumbled, wincing as he laid his head back down. Luckily he had a hard head, but that still hurt.

Staring down at him, YoungSaeng felt stuck somewhere between yelling at him, hitting him, or bursting into tears and it was a very uncomfortable feeling.  Restraining himself from quite possibly doing all three, he stood up and looked away, hands clenched at his sides and ignoring the few people staring at them. 

Sitting up, JungMin looked up at YoungSaeng, barest hint of a smile on his lips. "I don't think the traffic likes us today," he said, trying to get to his feet.

YoungSaeng shook his head, still not looking at JungMin.  "C-can we go back now?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from trembling.  It was too much all at once. 

"Yeah," JungMin slowly nodded once he was standing. Still holding the back of his head, he looked to make sure the light was green for them to cross. Checking both ways on the street to make sure no traffic was coming and started across, walking slowly for YoungSaeng to catch up.

YoungSaeng followed after JungMin, horribly jumpy now.  Relaxing only a little once they were across, he kept his head down and his guard up right until they reached the hotel entrance, following JungMin inside without a word. 

Once inside, JungMin headed to the elevator. His head was still throbbing but it was starting to get better. When the elevator doors opened he got in and pushed the button for their floor. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 

JungMin wasn't sure what to say to YoungSaeng right now. It had been a very odd night and there were a lot of things to say. Hopefully they could hash it out and repair the damage. JungMin sighed, they had been doing so well too.

The older man was silent as well as they waited, gaze on the floor.  When the elevator reached their floor, he got out and padded quietly down the hall to their room, glad to be off the streets but nervous at the same time because he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, and he wanted to just curl up and hide. 

JungMin followed, pulling the room key out of his pocket. Reaching their door, he unlocked it and let YoungSaeng in first. It was going to be a long night, and he could really go for a beer about now.

YoungSaeng walked into the room, setting the shoebox down on the table and slipping out of his shoes before dropping onto the bed.  He didn't look at the other man, closing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the burning feeling. 

Untying and pulling off his shoes, JungMin sat down in a chair and watched the older man for a moment, not sure what to do or say. It was probably going to take more than an apology on his part to fix this. "YoungSaeng... we should talk," he said quietly.

The other man opened his eyes after a moment, their depths a little glassier than normal.  "What do you want me to say?" he said quietly.  "You promised you wouldn't do it again." 

"I know, and I broke that promise," JungMin scowled, tightening his grip on the arm of the chair. "I'm sorry I did that, I shouldn't have.. I should have just ignored those idiots.." Pushing himself out of the chair, he started pacing around the room.

YoungSaeng sat up, watching him pace around.  His fingers curled into the comforter.  "Why was _kissing_ me the answer to the situation?" he asked, voice shaky and more than a little angry.  "Why couldn't we just do something else?  Like, I don't know, tell them I'm a _guy_ instead of playing along?  What is it about me that makes people think they can do whatever they want with me?!" 

JungMin stopped and stared at him, his mouth half open to retort. That last question brought him up short though and he closed his mouth, tilting his head in puzzlement. "What do you mean 'do whatever they want'?"

Blinking, YoungSaeng paled after a moment.  He hadn't meant that to be out loud.  "I-I..."  He clenched his jaw, looking away.  "I mean not even checking with me first before doing something you know I hate!" he snapped, though that hadn't been what he'd meant, not really.  In the immediate sense, yes, but not entirely.  "Is it so hard to respect what I want and don't want?  I'm not a robot without feeling that you can just control!"  He wasn't even sure what he was talking about anymore. 

"What are you talking about?" JungMin was staring at him with an incredulous look. "When the hell have I tried to control you? I know damn well you don't like being touched and I'm sorry for that. But why do I get the feeling this isn't about me or me kissing you?"

YoungSaeng couldn't look at him, his hands shaking as he clenched them tightly.  "It..."  He was getting mixed up, confused between the present and memories that kept trying to rear up and eat him alive.    
      
    He drew his legs up to his chest and hid his face against them, tears appearing and slipping down his cheeks.  "Why do you remind me so much of her?" he whimpered.  Maybe it hadn't been JungMin he was mad at, but who he saw every time JungMin came too close for comfort. 

Biting his lip, JungMin came forward slowly to kneel down on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Saeng, please talk to me, _who_ do I remind you of?"

Why was it coming out?  He'd never said anything about this to anyone before.  He didn't want to say it. But his mouth was moving before he could comprehend it.  "My...ex-girlfriend."  He looked up at JungMin, tears running down his cheeks.  "The first person I ever loved." 

Leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand that was propped up on the bed, he looked in YoungSaeng's eyes. He resisted the urge to brush away the tears, instead giving him a sympathetic smile. "Can you tell me about her? Why I remind you of her?"

YoungSaeng looked into JungMin's eyes, before lowering his gaze.  It hurt to think about.  "She was...I always thought she was the perfect person.  Kind, smart, popular...she was a good people-person, like you.  And she was always full of energy, running instead of walking, and talked a mile a minute.  We were in the same school right from elementary, and I guess I had loved her that long as well, even if she didn't so much as know my name then.  It was the happiest moment of my life when I managed to ask her out and she said yes."  Another tear rolled down his face.  "But...there was a part of her personality I didn't know about...how possessive she was." 

JungMin listened intently, the concern evident in his expression. He slid his free hand across the bed towards YoungSaeng, a show of support, nothing more. "Possessive how?" He murmured softly.

The other man looked at the hand, but didn't take it, trying to make himself as small as possible.  "As in once we started dating, I belonged to her and only her," he said quietly, closing his eyes.  "It was just small things at first.  If I was busy with work, she would complain I wasn't spending enough time with her.  She didn't like it when I hung out with my circle of friends.  Even my music, she wanted me to stop because it was taking time away from her.  I couldn't go anywhere, or do anything, and if I was somewhere and she didn't know where I was, I would be in trouble the next day.  She didn't want to hear what I thought, just wanted me to follow like a...a pet."  
      
    He smiled a little sadly.  "But I loved her, and I did everything she asked anyways.  I lost all my friends, dropped all my hobbies aside from music, and even that...I didn't sing anymore unless she asked me to." 

Everything about YoungSaeng's nature was starting to make a little more sense. JungMin frowned a little and looked over the older man's features. He could see why YoungSaeng would be reminded of her, and how easily his protectiveness had been misconstrued as possessive. There was obviously more to the story though, the reactions to the kiss evidence of that. "So what happened?" 

YoungSaeng laughed bitterly.  "After she destroyed my compositions, I finally tried to leave.  She didn't like that idea too much."  He wiped at the tears staining his cheeks.  "She slipped drugs into my drink one night, and forced herself on me.  I think she thought that if I believed she was pregnant with my child, I'd have no choice but to stay with her."  There was no way he would have left a child without a father, and she'd known it.  
      
    "But she wasn't pregnant after, and I left town and haven't gone back since." 

JungMin's eyes widened and he covered his open mouth his hand. She had _raped_ him, no wonder... "Oh god Saeng... I'm so sorry," he shook his head slowly. No wonder YoungSaeng had reacted that way. He was no better than her in kissing him without asking. "I'm so, so sorry YoungSaeng... I never meant to... I would _never_...." He buried his head in his arms, mentally kicking the crap out of himself for everything he had done.

Slowly opening his eyes again, YoungSaeng looked at JungMin through glassy eyes.  "I know," he whispered, shivering.  "It was years ago."  And yet he had been completely incapable of moving on.  He had tried loving someone else after he left home, a sweet girl in the coffee shop he always stood outside of to sing.  That was when he'd realized he just _couldn't_ do it anymore, unable to so much as hug her without flinching away.  She'd broken up with him shortly after they started dating, saying he was too cold.  And then after it hadn't mattered; he'd been picked up by the facility, and didn't believe he'd be alive long enough to worry about another relationship.  
      
    And every single time JungMin held his hand, or pulled him into a hug, or kissed him, he could feel the same feelings he used to have when she did the same, back when he'd just been a silly, gullible fool hopelessly in love with someone who had the power to shatter him heart and soul.  
      
    The tears started to flow again, and he turned his head to bury his face against his knees as he cried silently. 

Not knowing what to do, JungMin watched him helplessly. He couldn't take him in his arms and be a support, couldn't protect him from the memories, couldn't kiss away his tears. Anything JungMin did would just be another slap in the face, a reminder of someone who had hurt him. So he watched, and cried with him.

It was a few minutes before YoungSaeng could summon the strength to look up again, completely overwhelmed by memories he had tried to hard to forget.  Sniffing a little as he wiped at his face, he looked at JungMin, noticing the tears that rolled down the younger man's cheeks.  "...Why are you crying?" he asked, voice scratchy from his own tears. 

"Because I'm such an ass," JungMin bit his lip, looking at YoungSaeng with sorrowful eyes. "You tell me repeatedly to give you space, and I just brushed it aside. I'm no better than her, and for that I'm truly, very sorry." He sighed and hung his head, wiping at the tears. "I would do anything for you Saeng, I'd walk away right now if you told me to, because I can't stand seeing you hurt or upset."

Eyes watching the younger man as he wiped at his tears, YoungSaeng felt more on the way just as they spilled over his cheeks.  The apologies made his heart twist in his chest.  "Don't walk away," he whispered.  "Please."  It scared him to be close to anyone, but JungMin managed to make him feel safe, and he realized now he didn't want to be left to drown in these memories alone.  
      
    "You're not like her...she never apologized."  

"I feel like I'm always apologizing to you," JungMin looked back up at him. "I may mess up, a lot, but I'll always apologize. Maybe one day we can get to a point where I don't need to, but I kind of doubt it'll be anytime soon." He tried to smile, the corners of his lips quivering. "And I'll be right by your side for as long as you need me, I'm not going to go anywhere unless you tell me to."

YoungSaeng tried a smile as well, a shaky one but a smile nonetheless.  "Thank you," he said quietly, not knowing what else to say.  "And...I'm sorry for making you hit your head back there."  He wiped away his tears, exhaling slowly. 

"You're just lucky I've got a hard head," JungMin smirked, the humor still not reaching his eyes. For a long moment he stared up at YoungSaeng before speaking again. "Thank you for telling me, I know it must be very painful to talk about."

"It is...but I need to get over it eventually."  YoungSaeng closed his eyes.  There was just no way of knowing when that day would be.  "Thank you for listening." 

"I'll always listen," JungMin smiled, resting his chin on the bed again. "Even when you're yelling at me, I'll listen."

The returning smile was watery, but more solid.  "I'll try not to yell."  YoungSaeng slowly eased back on the bed so that he could lay down, curled up on his side facing JungMin, calmer now that he had gotten things off his chest.  "We seem to have a problem with ending the night normally." 

"Nothing about our lives is normal, why would that be any different?" JungMin chuckled, still looking at YoungSaeng. There was a question peppering about the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to ask for fear of setting off another round of dramatics.

"True."  He opened his eyes again to meet JungMin's gaze.  "...You're not going to stay on the floor all night, are you?" 

"Depends," JungMin quirked his lips. "I'm going to ask you a question and depending on how you react will determine where I'm sleeping." JungMin straightened and looked at him with a serious expression. "It is okay to ask a question right?"

YoungSaeng blinked at him suspiciously.  "...I guess, what is it?"  After just spilling his whole story to JungMin, he wasn't sure what kind of question guaranteed that bad a response. 

Taking a deep breath, JungMin couldn't bring himself to look in YoungSaeng's eyes. "If... I had asked first... would you have let me kiss you?"

The older man's eyes widened slightly, and he had to stop himself from kicking out and giving the knee-jerk reaction of 'hell no'.  Staring at JungMin as he considered the question, he found there was no clear answer to it.  The kisses had scared him half to death, but if he'd known they were coming and consented to it, would he have enjoyed it?  He didn't know.  He didn't mind holding JungMin's hand when the younger man asked...didn't mind the contact if he had been given the choice to have it or not.  
      
    "...Maybe," YoungSaeng mumbled, caught. 

Blinking a few times, JungMin stared back. He had been expecting to be hit at least, not a mumbled 'maybe'. Shifting a little uncomfortably, and ignoring the warning screaming in his head that this was all a trap, he asked another question softly. "YoungSaeng... would it be okay... if I kissed you?" 

YoungSaeng blinked at him, the red in his cheeks quite possibly from something other than crying now.  Why had he answered 'maybe'?  Was he really ready for something like this?  And it wasn't just him...what if he couldn't handle it and hurt JungMin?  It would be a lousy 'thank you' for being so supportive.  
      
    But he wanted to know what it felt like, and if he _would_ be able to handle it.  
      
    Eyes never leaving the other man's, he nodded slowly, heart pounding in his chest. 

Smiling gently, JungMin slowly raised up on his knees and leaned forward. He stared into YoungSaeng's eyes, letting a hand rest gently on his cheek and moved in. His eyes slipped close as he pressed his lips against YoungSaeng's, not for the first time noticing how soft they were.

YoungSaeng didn't look away as JungMin leaned in, following the movement and unconsciously holding his breath.  The gentle pressure of lips against his own sent off warning bells again, part of his mind all but screaming at him to run.  Seeing JungMin's eyes close, he forced back the fear that threatened to take over and focused on JungMin instead.  He wasn't her.  He was never her.  
      
    It took a long, tense moment but his eyes fluttered shut, not pulling away, and he actually started to enjoy the intimate contact, body slowly easing out of the tension that had gripped it the second he felt the kiss. 

Letting the kiss last for only a few short moments, JungMin pulled back. Opening his eyes slowly, he gently stroked YoungSaeng's cheek with his thumb and smiled softly. "Was that okay?" He murmured, hoping YoungSaeng not hitting him was a good sign.

Opening his eyes after a moment, YoungSaeng met JungMin's eyes, surprisingly calm.  Thinking about it, he slowly nodded.  It had felt...nice.  Once he'd stopped drawing comparisons, it had felt even better.  Unable to stop himself from tilting his head a little into the hand against his cheek, he just looked at him for a long moment.  "Feels nice," he murmured.  JungMin's touch was so gentle, so different 

"Yeah, it does," JungMin smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before, and if you'll let me, I'll ask in the future."

YoungSaeng nodded, finding the smile contagious as he returned it with a small one of his own.  
      
    "So you're not sleeping on the floor tonight?" he murmured, watching him. 

"I don't think I need to," JungMin grinned, wrinkling his nose a little. "Unless you plan on taking up the whole bed like that."

The older man wrinkled his nose back before reluctantly pulling away from the hand against his cheek, shifting around on the bed until he was laying down properly.  "Better?" 

JungMin climbed onto the bed and crawled up to lay down on his side next to him, probably a little closer than he would have before. "Much better," he smiled, head propped up by his hand. "And you know, you don't have to ask if you want to kiss me," he shrugged a little, avoiding looking at YoungSaeng. "Just putting that out there."

YoungSaeng blinked at him, turning red.  "Slow down a little," he mumbled, burying his face in a pillow.  He didn't protest to how close JungMin was though.  He felt much better now...although very, very tired. 

"Okay, I'll slow down," JungMin couldn't hide the grin as he fluffed up his pillow and settled his head into it. "Goodnight Saeng," he whispered, closing his eyes to settle for sleep.

Peeking out from the edge of the pillow, YoungSaeng smiled a little before he closed his eyes as well.  "Good night," he murmured in return, drifting into a calm sleep. 

*****************************

 

Morning came, and with it, KyuJong waking up first for a change. Smiling, he peered up at HyungJoon who was still half asleep, oblivious to the fact that they were once again curled up with limbs entangled. KyuJong shifted himself up so he was face to face with the younger, and after an internal battle that was fairly one sided, he leaned in and kissed HyungJoon gently.

Stirring slightly at the soft pressure against his lips, HyungJoon made a soft noise into the kiss.  Eyelids fluttering, certain parts of his brain woke up faster than others as he leaned into the kiss, sleepily wrapping his arms around KyuJong's bare upper body. 

"Mornin'," KyuJong mumbled softly against his lips. His arms, already around HyungJoon's torso wrapped tighter and his hands pressed against his back.

Waking up a little more, HyungJoon slowly opened his eyes to see KyuJong against him.  He blinked, mumbling a 'good morning' in return before returning to the kiss, his fingers running down the older man's sides...before his tired mind realized KyuJong wasn't wearing a shirt.  
      
    HyungJoon broke the kiss to breathe, staring at him with half-open eyes and a blush that quickly grew as he woke up the rest of the way.  "Um..." 

"Did you sleep okay?" KyuJong settled onto the pillow, amused smirk on his lips. He let his hand slowly trail up and down HyungJoon's spine.

"Ye–ahh..."  HyungJoon's response died at the touch against his spine, back arching by itself.  Swallowing, he tried to keep from turning into a tomato.  "Y-yeah, I did, you?" 

"I did," KyuJong nodded. He let his eyes wander over HyungJoon's face and upper body. "I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable."

Fidgeting, HyungJoon reflected that the wandering eyes probably made him more uncomfortable than the hands did.  "Er...no?  Okay, maybe a little, but not as much as it would have before," he said, babbling a little. 

Nodding, KyuJong moved his hand from HyungJoon's back up to his cheek. "Okay, I'll stop," he leaned in for a light kiss before starting to slide away.

Leaning into the kiss, HyungJoon found himself wrapping his arms more securely around the other man's waist when KyuJong started to slide away.  Sure it was making him uncomfortable, but...  
      
    "It doesn't have to be a bad thing," he mumbled, turning even redder.  "Ignore the blushing...I'll probably never be able to make it stop in a hundred years." 

"It's kind of endearing," KyuJong laughed softly, pinching his cheek and moving in to kiss him again.

HyungJoon flushed and wrinkled his nose.  "I don't look like a carved jack-o-lantern?"  He leaned in and kissed KyuJong again. 

"Maybe just a little," KyuJong murmured against his lips, hand trailing away from HyungJoon's cheek, back to wind into his hair.

"Glad it's just a little."  HyungJoon pulled the older man close again, settling against him with a content sigh as he kissed him slowly. 

Completely relaxed, KyuJong's hand found its way back down to lightly stroke HyungJoon's side as they kissed. He shifted a little to press closer to him, reveling in the contact of his warm chest against his own.

A soft noise slipped from the younger man at the gentle caress, HyungJoon pressing back against the warm body as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss a little.  He didn't want to move, didn't want to have to go anywhere, just spend the rest of the day like this with KyuJong. 

Moaning softly, KyuJong mirrored HyungJoon's actions, parting his lips and gently sliding his tongue out to slide over HyungJoon's teeth. His fingertips pressed into HyungJoon's side were dragging up and down his side. Everything else was forgotten, even the hunger in his belly couldn't compare to kissing HyungJoon.

HyungJoon shivered, tilting his head slightly to make the kiss easier, brushing his tongue against KyuJong's own in a slow dance.  His hands mirrored KyuJong's motions against the other man's spine, dipping into the curve of his lower back.  He had no idea how KyuJong managed to do this to him every time, but he was beyond complaining. 

Back arching at the feel of HyungJoon's hands, KyuJong moaned again as their hips pressed together. "Jun..." he murmured against the other's lips before his tongue returned to slide along HyungJoon's and his fingers became more insistent, digging at HyungJoon's back.

The sound of his name coming from KyuJong's lips made HyungJoon's breath hitch, as the friction against his hips pulled an answering moan from him.  He was stopped from replying by KyuJong's tongue in his mouth, but he quickly stopped caring about that, caught up in the kiss that was quickly becoming heated.  He pressed one leg over the other man's, groaning softly. 

Gasping slightly as HyungJoon's leg pressed over him, KyuJong's hand slowly trailed down his back, sliding over the curve of his jean covered ass to rest on his thigh. The kiss became more frantic, KyuJong catching HyungJoon's tongue with his teeth and nipping lightly.

A low whine escaped HyungJoon, arching against the hand that traveled down this body.  The whine quickly melted into a moan as their hips ground together even more.  Breathing was forgotten as the heavy kiss was returned, HyungJoon's hand working it's way back up over KyuJong's chest and tucking under his jaw, framing it and tugging him closer as one leg pushed between the other man's.  "K-Kyu..." 

"Jun.." KyuJong whispered, his hips responding to HyungJoon's and hands gripping his thigh. He didn't want this feeling to stop, the emotion bubbling up in his chest secondary to what HyungJoon's kiss and touches were inciting. Much more and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop, not sure if he wanted to.

HyungJoon whimpered, brain threatening to shut down on him completely, and it actually didn't sound all that bad.  Should they really be doing this? Probably not, but hell if he could bring himself to stop, pressing into KyuJong insistently.  
      
    His mouth broke away from the other man's as he gasped for breath, finally reaching the limit to how long he could hold his breath.  But he was back not even a second later, lips attaching to KyuJong's jawline as his hands traveled lower again. 

Gasping, KyuJong's eyes rolled up and his lashes fluttered at HyungJoon's attentions. His head tipped of its own accord to give HyungJoon more room. Fingers on HyungJoon's thigh were sliding over the top towards his waist.

Kissing and biting at the soft skin to leave red marks, HyungJoon moaned and pressed into the hands that ran along his jeans, breath coming shaky and fast.  If he didn't stop soon, he wasn't ever going to stop, he knew that.  But he couldn't bring himself to pull away.  It felt too good.  "Kyu," he gasped, trying anyways.  "I-I...we shouldn't..." 

"No.. we shouldn't," KyuJong gasped out at the love bites to his neck, but his hands stilled their forward progress. Slowly he pulled back, eyes opening to look into HyungJoon's. He wanted to tell him to hell with what they should or shouldn't do, he had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted HyungJoon. But HyungJoon wasn't ready for that, and he shouldn't be either.

HyungJoon forced himself back as well, away from the too tempting neck.  Meeting KyuJong's eyes, he swallowed and reached up to gently stroke the older man's cheek with one thumb, heart hammering in his chest and face burning.  He had come so very close to just giving in, he hadn't wanted to stop, but he wasn't sure if going all the way was a good idea so soon.  In fact, he was pretty sure it was _not_ a good idea, but KyuJong messed with his mind even when he was able to think properly. 

Smiling softly, KyuJong leaned into the touch. He didn't remember being this _needy_ for another person before Maybe the years of drug induced isolation had taken its toll, but that was unfair to HyungJoon. Sweet and supportive HyungJoon who he confused with his words and actions. Letting his eyes slip close, he sighed heavily, enjoying the simple touch to his cheek.

Watching KyuJong's expression, HyungJoon smiled again after a moment.  Slow and steady was better.  It gave him time to get used to all this, so very new to him.  
      
    "We should probably get up," he murmured after a minute of just watching KyuJong, caressing his cheek and brushing his hair back gently. 

"Probably," KyuJong nodded slowly. Now that he wasn't focusing on HyungJoon, he finally paid attention to just how hungry he was, and his belly gave a loud rumble to remind him. "I think I'm hungry," he chuckled, pouting a little.

HyungJoon laughed, poking KyuJong's stomach lightly.  "I think so too.  Go out, or order in?"  They didn't have any food left from last night. "Or maybe a trip to the grocery store is in order." 

Quirking his lips from side to side, KyuJong thought about it. Their money could last longer if they stopped getting take out, but they couldn't exactly cook. "Um... let's go out?"

"Okay," HyungJoon smiled, glad KyuJong was trying to get used to the crowds.  "We'll need our shirts back if we're going to do that."  He sat up, trying to flatten his messy hair without success.  Thankfully he hadn't been in the facility long enough to need a major hair cut, although it was still annoying in his eyes. 

Sitting up, KyuJong rubbed at his face and slowly slid towards the edge of the bed. Padding over to the bag they had got shopping yesterday, he pulled out his new shirt that he hadn't got a chance to wear yet. Slipping it on, he tugged it down and smoothed the front. "So, how does it look?" He looked up at HyungJoon, holding out his arms to show it off.

Looking up, HyungJoon grinned at seeing KyuJong in his new shirt.  "Look's great.  Fits pretty well too."  Unlike the other shirts, which they either floated in or were too snug around the shoulders.  HyungJoon got to his feet and tottered over to where he'd dumped his shirt, pulling it on over his head. 

"So, what did we want to eat?" KyuJong sat down on the floor to pull on socks and his shoes. "Anything you're in the mood for?"

HyungJoon pursed his lips.  "I'd be up for anything...but I wonder if any of the street vendors nearby sell gaeran tost u."  He used to find them all the time here for very low prices, but it would be just his luck they'd all moved to a different part of downtown. 

"That sounds good, I'm sure there's one nearby," KyuJong smiled and stood, wiggling his feet happily in his shoes. "I hope it's not too much, I can't imagine we have much money left now."

"They're not very expensive," HyungJoon chuckled, hunting down the room key and slipping it into his pocket.  "And I'll be out later this afternoon to fix the money problem."  He wasn't looking forward to leaving KyuJong alone, but there wasn't much that could be done about it.  They needed some sort of income, as little as it may be. 

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," KyuJong nodded and headed towards the door. He hated the idea of being all alone in the hotel room, and that he couldn't go out and help them to make money, leaving it all to HyungJoon. Considering how badly yesterday went though, he didn't trust himself to be anywhere that HyungJoon wasn't around people.

HyungJoon watched KyuJong for a moment before following him to the door.  "I'll be back before you know it," he said, determinedly cheerful about the whole thing in an attempt to raise KyuJong's spirits.  Shuffling his feet indecisively, he turned the other man around and kissed him quickly, cheeks burning. 

Squeaking at the sudden kiss, KyuJong blinked several times before smiling softly, placing his hands against HyungJoon's chest. "You think.. maybe we should talk about this... whatever this is when you get back?"

The younger man bit his lower lip, turning into a tomato as he nodded slowly.  "Probably," he mumbled.  It just confused him to no end, but avoiding it wasn't going to help anything.  "When I get back."  He covered the hands against his chest with his own. 

"Okay," KyuJong leaned in to give him another small kiss. He didn't like confusing HyungJoon, and he felt like he was pressuring the younger into something he wasn't ready for or knew how to handle. How did it get so complicated?

Returning the light kiss before he could even think about it, HyungJoon smiled and unlocked the door, opening it.  "Let's go," he said, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore.  He pulled KyuJong out into the hallway so he could lock the door behind them, stuffing the key back into his pocket. 

Pushing the thoughts aside, KyuJong was kind of looking forward to getting out. Yesterday was just a bad memory, one he was going to learn from to do better. "So, is there anything else you wanted to do while we were out?"

HyungJoon pursed his lips, thinking.  "Um...nothing in particular. You?"  He walked down the hallway at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets. 

"Could we go back to the park maybe? I'd kind of like to sit in the grass for a while," KyuJong looked at him with hopeful eyes. Not sure what to do with his hands, he wrapped them about his chest. He could get through this without clinging to HyungJoon like a child.

"Sure," HyungJoon grinned, starting down the stairs.  He noticed the lack of contact, glancing back at KyuJong to make sure he was all right.  "Just no spinning me silly this time." 

"I make no promises," KyuJong grinned back. He looked back over his shoulder as they started to walk down the stairs. He could have sworn... Shaking his head he faced forward again and continued on down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, HyungJoon laughed as he walked through the lobby.  "Fine fine, let's at least try not to leave too many bruises."  He opened the door to step out onto the street, looking back at KyuJong and holding the door for him. 

"It would help if you didn't fall so much," KyuJong smiled as he passed through the door and onto the street. People were passing on the sidewalk, and he flinched a little, but took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He could do this.

"Maybe."  HyungJoon looked back at KyuJong, concerned.  He offered him a reassuring smile.  "I'm right here if you need me," he said quietly. 

"I know," KyuJong gave him a reassuring smile, nodding confidently. "But I can do this, I know I can. I can't hold on to your arm forever."

HyungJoon relaxed a little at the confidence, nodding in return.  "All right," he smiled, starting to walk.  He kept beside KyuJong to support him if he needed it, though he was sure if he put his mind to it he would be able to get better. 

The walk started out okay, the traffic was still light and not many people on the street. The more they walked, the better he felt.

At least he was until a car door slammed and people started shouting next to him. Two men ran by, one brushing against his shoulder knocking him off balance, the other crashing into his back and sending him sprawling.

Jostled a little as well, HyungJoon's eyes widened when KyuJong suddenly fell.  "Kyu!"  He crouched next to him, gently pulling him up into a sitting position before someone could step on him.  "Watch where you're going!" he shouted after the two men. 

Blinking up at him, KyuJong nursed his arm that had twisted under him when he fell. "That didn't go so well," he frowned.

"No, because some people are idiots," HyungJoon grumbled, one arm around the other man's shoulders as he looked at KyuJong worriedly.  "Are you all right?  Your arm?" he asked, noticing the way KyuJong favored it. 

"It's nothing, just managed to smack it good on the way down," he frowned at the arm and then looked at HyungJoon again. "I'll be fine, help me up?"

Nodding, HyungJoon moved his arm to around KyuJong's waist instead so he could carefully help him back to his feet.  "Is it twisted?" he asked, frowning lightly. 

"I don't think so, we'll just have to see when the swelling goes down," KyuJong said once back to standing. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"All right," HyungJoon smiled, a little sheepishly; KyuJong was handling being knocked over better than he was.  Letting go of the other man after a moment, he looked around for any other crazy people with selective vision. 

"Just to be safe though," KyuJong said quietly, leaning a little into HyungJoon. "Maybe I should walk a little closer to you." He still held onto his arm though, it still throbbed and despite reassuring HyungJoon, he worried it was indeed twisted.

HyungJoon looked back to KyuJong, smiling a little and nodding as he tentatively placed a hand against KyuJong's shoulder.  "You sure you're all right?" he asked, noting the tone of the other man's voice as they started walking again slowly. 

"Not really, but I'm trying," KyuJong returned the smile. "If it's not better in a couple hours then I'll have to wrap it, it's just hard to tell with these kind of injuries." He shrugged a little, put out that the first time he'd tried to stand on his own and he'd injured himself. "I'm not going to let that stop us right now though, we have food and a park to get to."

"Right," HyungJoon chuckled, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  "I'll just have to feed you if you can't use your arm," he teased, trying to lighten up the atmosphere a little.  
      
    Looking around, he smiled wider.  "And there we go.  I knew there'd be vendors around somewhere!"  He continued towards the street vendor at the other end of the sidewalk. 

KyuJong actually blushed at the thought of that, and was glad that HyungJoon was distracted for the moment. He bit his lip and followed along towards the stall, mildly curious at what they were offering.

The smell of baking food reached them long before they arrived at the vendor, HyungJoon getting them into the small line that had formed.  "Hm...from the looks of it they've got gaeran tost u, mandu and hotteok."  He pursed his lips; even though the selection was small, it all smelled far too good for him to make up his mind. 

Groaning happily at the smell of food, KyuJong grinned and leaned into HyungJoon more. "I'm so hungry I could fall over right now, it smells so delicious."

"Let's avoid falling over," HyungJoon laughed, holding on to him just in case.  "I can't carry both you and the food at the same time."  They moved forward slowly as the line shortened.  "What do you want?" 

"Food," KyuJong said, looking at HyungJoon and smiling. "The edible kind particularly."

"There's a kind that isn't edible?" The younger man looked at him in amusement.  "How hungry are you?  I can get us one of all three and we can share."  Easier than trying to figure out what to get. 

"There's wax fruit isn't there? I seem to recall my mother having a bowl of it," KyuJong mused, eyes narrowed in thought. "And, starving, I could eat it all myself."

"That doesn't count as food.  And I better order something for myself then," HyungJoon laughed as they stepped up in front of the vendor.  Looking around, he ordered two gaeran tost u and one each of the other two, humming as he watched them being made. 

KyuJong watched as HyungJoon ordered, smiling softly. No matter what their discussion later resulted in, he was happy to have these moments. These small happy memories in what would be an otherwise bleak time. "Fifth," he murmured under his breath, looking away from him and to where there food was being prepared.

HyungJoon blinked at him, hearing the other man mumble something.  "Hm?"  He was then distracted when the vendor gave the total cost, fishing the money out of his pocket and handing the correct amount to the man. 

Grateful yet again for the distraction, KyuJong helped grab the food as it was passed over to them. It did smell quite delicious. "You want to go eat this in the park then?" He asked HyungJoon when they were out of line.

"Sure, if you think you can wait for us to get there," HyungJoon chuckled, starting towards it.  The park wasn't that far away, but it smelled far too good. 

"I can wait," KyuJong pouted, holding the food in his good hand. "Should we get some drinks?" He asked as they passed near a vending machine.

"Hm, that would be a good idea."  HyungJoon stopped and carefully juggled the food with one hand as he pulled money out of his pocket and slipped it into the machine.  "What do you want?" 

"Just some water is fine," KyuJong peeked at the contents of the machine, not finding anything that really looked good.

"Okay."  HyungJoon pushed the button for water, and bent over to pull it out as the machine dispensed the bottle.  "All good?" Straightening again, he smiled at KyuJong and started to walk again. 

"Yup," KyuJong followed after. Luckily the park wasn't a far walk and they didn't have to juggle the food for very long. As the approached the entrance, KyuJong smiled seeing how beautiful the grass and trees looked in the sunshine. "You want to sit in the grass and eat? Or would you prefer a table."

"Grass," HyungJoon replied, smiling.  KyuJong had wanted to sit in the grass.  He walked to a clear spot away from the other groups present in the park, humming.  It was a nice day out. 

Following, KyuJong set the food down on the ground when they had stopped and settled down to eat. "This is going to be interesting," he chuckled, trying to use chopsticks with his left hand.

"It's really that bad?" HyungJoon frowned as he sat down next to the older man, looking at his right arm.  "You sure you don't need me to feed you?" he teased, munching on his food. 

"I just don't want to use it if I don't have to, I'm sure it'll be okay in a couple hours," he gave a pained smile. Biting his lip, he tried to get the chopsticks to sit in his hand right and stared helplessly when his thumb bent out awkwardly and one went flying. "Er..."

HyungJoon snorted in amusement, reaching out to snatch up the wayward chopstick.  "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."  Cutting up the food into bite-sized pieces, he picked up one from KyuJong's plate and held it to the other man's lips.  "Say ah~" 

Sighing heavily, KyuJong stared at HyungJoon with pitiful eyes. "Now who's being mean?" He leaned forward slightly, opening his mouth and closing it around the bite slowly, keeping eye contact with HyungJoon as he slowly slid his lips backwards over the chopsticks. If HyungJoon wanted to play games, he would too.

"How am I being mean? I'm feeding you."  HyungJoon blinked, eyes going wide at what KyuJong was doing.  A strangled whine escaped him and he turned bright red.  "Can you eat normally?"  He picked up another piece and held it up, not looking this time. 

"Treating me like a child," KyuJong muttered, chewing. "And I am eating normally, do you not eat by putting food in your mouth?"

"You know what I mean~!!!" HyungJoon whined, waiting for KyuJong to finish his mouthful.  "I'm not treating you like a child, I'm making sure you don't starve because you're not ambidextrous." 

"They 'say ah' bit was unnecessary, so you be nice and I'll be nice," KyuJong opened his mouth again, waiting for the next bite. 

"Fine, fine," HyungJoon huffed, cheeks puffed out in a pout as he inserted another piece into KyuJong's mouth. 

"This is really good," KyuJong smiled, "and thank you for the help." He took in a deep breath, looking around while chewing.

"It is good, huh?" HyungJoon ate while he waited for KyuJong to finish chewing, enjoying being out in the sun.  It felt nice against his skin.  "I could just lie here all day," he chuckled, looking up at the sky. 

"Well we don't have anywhere to be for a while once we're done eating, we could just..." KyuJong trailed off, looking up at the sky as well. He hadn't realized how much he missed something as simple as clouds.

"Just...stay here?"  The younger man smiled wider.  "I wouldn't mind that at all."  Popping another piece into his mouth, he picked up another one for KyuJong and placed it against the other man's lips.  "Food first though." 

"Food first," KyuJong repeated, opening his mouth and taking the bite. "I don't think I'll be joining you in playing on the playground this time," he said around the mouthful.

HyungJoon blinked.  "Why not?" he asked, chuckling.  "Tired of spinning me silly?"  He ate more from his plate, humming happily. 

"Considering our penchant for running in to each other, I'd rather not get injured any more than I have today," KyuJong said, eyeing his plate for another bite.

"Ah."  The younger man laughed.  "Probably a good idea."  Seeing the look, he picked up another piece obediently and held it out for KyuJong.  "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked this." 

"I could get used to it," KyuJong smiled, opening his mouth and taking the bite. "All I need now is a divan, and you in something skimpy." He winked, chewing happily.

Popping another bite into his mouth, that quickly turned out to be a bad idea when HyungJoon choked at the older man's words, pushing his plate away and doubling over to cough helplessly. 

"Are you okay? Are you choking?" KyuJong moved to his side immediately, patting him on the back.

It was another minute before HyungJoon could breathe properly, gasping with tears in the corners of his eyes.  
      
    "...Why do you do this to me," he whined helplessly, flopping over onto his side in the grass and staying there, food forgotten. 

"I'm sorry..." KyuJong bit his lip, drawing his knees up to his chest and hid his face. "I don't know what I'm saying sometimes," he said, voice muffled from being hidden.

Tilting his head slightly to look up at KyuJong, HyungJoon rubbed his sore throat and tried not to pout.  "It's okay," he coughed, staying down when he realized the grass was comfier than it looked.  "Just give me a moment." 

"No, it's not okay," KyuJong looked up at him, tears threatening in his eyes. "It's not okay, HyungJoon. I keep pushing and pushing you with my jokes and the way I act, and kissing you and it's not fair of me. You don't need me making it worse." KyuJong got to his feet, rubbing at his eyes to clear them. "I'm sorry I make you so uncomfortable," he choked out before turning and walking away quickly.

HyungJoon's eyes widened and he sat up quickly.  "Kyu, wait!"  Food forgotten, he scrambled to his feet and ran after him.  That was rather sudden.  "Hold up!"  He didn't know what to say, but he wasn't just going to let KyuJong walk away. 

KyuJong didn't even know where he was going, or how to get out of the park for that matter. Hugging his arms he walked nowhere quickly, trying to ignore HyungJoon calling after him. Eventually he stopped, standing in the middle of the park, staring at the ground. 

Panting, HyungJoon caught up and reached out to catch KyuJong's good arm, to stop him from running again.  "Wait," he panted, walking around to in front of him.  "You don't have to run from me.  I'm sorry if I'm a little slow with the jokes and things, but please don't run from me," he pleaded. 

Slowly raising his eyes to look up at HyungJoon, KyuJong sighed and buried his face in the younger's chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me HyungJoon," he sobbed. "It's like... I have no filter anymore, whatever I think just comes out, and I don't stop and think about what I'm doing. I wasn't like this before."

Eyes wide, HyungJoon wrapped his arms around KyuJong's body, rubbing one hand along his back.  "It's okay," he said quietly.  "We'll figure this out, all right?  It's just like the crowd thing.  It'll get better with time.  We only just got out."  He rested his head on top of the older man's.  He wasn't good at these kinds of things, but as long as he managed to get some sort of message across... 

Nodding into his chest, KyuJong sniffled, trying to stop crying. He pulled back a little to look into HyungJoon's eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you right now," he said quietly, biting his lip. Blinking a few times he tilted his head. "You forgot your sunglasses again."

    "Then it's good you don't have to worry about that," HyungJoon smiled; he wasn't planning on going anywhere.  Then he blinked at the mention of sunglasses.  "...Oops.  Did I hypnotize the vendor back there?"  He wasn't blind, so he guessed not. 

"No, I don't think so," KyuJong smiled slightly. "Speaking of, we should finish our breakfast before the ants get to it first," he took HyungJoon's arm with his good one. Despite wanting to stand on his own, face his problems without relying on HyungJoon, it was nice to know that HyungJoon would be there to pick him up if he fell. Metaphorically, or literally.

HyungJoon smiled in return, covering the hand on his arm with his own for a brief moment.  "Yeah."  He started to walk back the way they'd come, attention more on KyuJong than his surroundings.  He wanted to make sure the older man was really okay.  "So want to just stay here after we're done eating?" 

"For a little while at least, if that's okay," KyuJong nodded, looking at HyungJoon as they walked. "We have a while before you have to go, right?"

"Yeah, I'm only supposed to start working around 4pm."  HyungJoon dropped back down into the grass where they'd been sitting before.  "That gives us a ton of time."

Taking a seat next to him, KyuJong stretched out his legs. Threading his hands through the grass he smiled softly and breathed deeply. "How long will you be gone for?" He asked softly, eyes still on the grass.

"My shift ends a bit after midnight, so I should be back around then," HyungJoon said, watching him.  He wasn't really in any position to be picky with the times, lucky to be getting a job at all. 

"That's not too bad then, I can keep myself occupied until you get back," KyuJong smiled at him and then looked up at the sky. "Oh..." he frowned, "I think it's going to rain." Dark clouds were starting to move in overhead.

HyungJoon looked up and frowned too.  "Not good.  We should probably move somewhere else then."  He sighed, pouting.  It would have been nice to just spend the morning and early afternoon in the park. 

"We should..." KyuJong was still looking up, but smiling. How long had it been since he had seen or felt rain? "How about a slow walk back to the hotel?" He mused.

"All right," HyungJoon agreed, gathering his feet under him to stand again and offering KyuJong a hand.  Hopefully they wouldn't be drenched before they could get there. 

Taking his hand, KyuJong stood up as well. "I think we're going to get a little wet," he grinned, feeling a few drops hit his forehead and arm.

A drop of water hit HyungJoon's nose and he crinkled it.  "You don't seem to have any problem with that," he chuckled, looking over at the other man before starting to walk.  The food was a lost cause at this point, but they'd finished eating mostly. 

"It's been a long time since I've walked in the rain," KyuJong leaned in a little closer. "Besides, it's just rain, we won't melt." The rain picked up and by the time they left the park, it was coming down in a steady drizzle.

"Maybe we will, who knows?" HyungJoon yelped as his clothes were slowly soaked, pouting as he wrapped one arm around KyuJong's shoulders.  He had to admit he felt refreshing though.  He just hoped they wouldn't catch a cold. 

People were rushing around them with their umbrellas or makeshift cover, but KyuJong was enjoying himself. His hair was plastered down onto is forehead and clothes were drenched, but he didn't care. It was a little chilly though, and he was already starting to shiver. "A warm shower is in order when we get back I think," he said, lips trembling and huddled into HyungJoon.

"Definitely," the younger man said, shivering as well.  He wrapped his arm more securely around KyuJong in an attempt to keep him warm.  "And next time we decide to walk in the rain, let's do it closer to the hotel," he laughed, rubbing the other man's arm lightly.  
       
"We really didn't have a choice in the matter," KyuJong grinned, picking up his pace a little. As nice as walking in the rain was, it was very cold. They reached the block of the hotel when it seemed like the sky opened up and was pouring buckets. Squealing, KyuJong grasped HyungJoon's arm and started to run.

HyungJoon ran as well, trying to escape from the torrent of rain.  They reached the hotel finally and he pulled the door open, running in and stopping in the lobby, panting for breath and soaked to the bone. 

Stopping beside him panting, KyuJong was laughing. "Well wasn't that fun?" He chuckled, looking out the lobby doors and laughed even harder. "It stopped raining!"

Looking back outside, HyungJoon stared when he saw the other man was right.  "No fair!" He whined, pouting as he looked down at himself, clothes dripping.  "Let's go shower or something, and...wring out our clothes," he made a face. 

Still laughing, KyuJong nodded and started for the stairs. His feet squished uncomfortably in his wet shoes and they were both soaked to the bone, but he was having fun nonetheless. "A shower sounds good," he nodded, climbing the stairs.

Walking up beside him, HyungJoon dug out the room keys from his pocket.  "How's your arm?" he asked as they reached the top of the stairs and started down the hallway towards their room. 

"A little better, I think I just hit it really good," KyuJong tested his arm, wincing a little. "I'll have a nice bruise later I'm sure." They reached the door and he looked down the hall with a frown while waiting for it to be unlocked.

Unlocking the door and swinging it open, HyungJoon looked back at KyuJong with a smile.  "I'll take a look at it once we're both dry, it might need ice.  You okay?" he asked, noticing the strange look. 

"I'm fine, just my imagination playing tricks on me," he moved into the room, immediately kicking off his shoes and pulling off drenched socks.

HyungJoon closed the door behind them, pushing his shoes off.  The socks came off with them; one less thing to worry about.  He looked down at his clothing with a wince.  There was no way this was going to dry in time for work, and he didn't have any spare clothes. 

"We can put the clothes on the heater for now," KyuJong was pulling his shirt off, walking to where the heating unit was set against the wall. "There's a hair dryer in the closet too. Should be dry in no time." He smiled back at HyungJoon as he laid his shirt on the heater and turned the unit on.

Nodding, HyungJoon turned faintly pink at the sight of KyuJong without a shirt.  "You taking a shower?" he asked, pulling his own shirt off after a moment and draping it over the heater next to KyuJong's. 

"In a minute," KyuJong bit his lip, fiddling with his pants button. "Um.. you should... probably take your pants off too... they'll need to dry longer than the shirt." There was no hiding the fact that he was blushing as well. "And.. uhh.." he trailed off helplessly, avoiding HyungJoon's eyes.

The pink in his cheeks quickly deepened as HyungJoon realized where KyuJong was going with this.  "E-Er....y-yeah...and..." He didn't need KyuJong to point out the fact that after that last dousing, _all_ clothes were going to have to come off.  Including boxers.  He squirmed uncomfortably.  "Uh...h-how are we going to do this?" 

"Well.. umm.. er.. everything needs to dry," KyuJong was looking everywhere but HyungJoon with wide eyes, his cheeks scarlet red. "And.. you.. you shouldn't just sit around... and wait.... while I'm.. in the shower.. so.. I mean... umm.." His eyes slowly turned to meet HyungJoon's. "I.. wouldn't look..."

HyungJoon's eyes widened as he realized what KyuJong meant.  "Y-you mean...together?" he all but squeaked, turning into a tomato.  Taking a shower with KyuJong?  His mind tried to process that and failed horribly.  How was that even going to _work_?  It would be nearly impossible in that small shower to get clean without any contact, and HyungJoon already knew how screwed-up his self-control was with KyuJong... 

"It.. wouldn't be good for.. either of us to wait around shivering.." KyuJong was trying not flail helplessly. "And... and... umm... I.. can.. control myself.." His eyes dropped as he continued to fiddle with his pants button. 

'Your control isn't what I'm worried about,' HyungJoon wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out.  So he just swallowed and nodded stiffly, uncomfortably aware of how the blush had spread down his neck.  "I...I guess it...m-makes sense..."  He looked down as well, shuffling awkwardly back and forth and stepping on the edges of his wet jeans. 

Trembling from more than just the cold, KyuJong nodded. "Yeah.. makes sense.." he mumbled. They really needed to have that talk later. Swallowing roughly, he got the button on his jeans undone, and started to slide them off his hips.

Seeing the movement from the corner of his eyes, HyungJoon turned his head away in an attempt not to look/stare.  It took him a moment to figure out what he was doing, fingers fumbling at the button and zippers of his own jeans.  They were large for him, and when he undid them they slid off his legs and to the floor without him even moving, pulling a strangled noise from the young man as he stepped out of them and tried not to trip. 

Laying his jeans on the heater next to the shirt, he stared awkwardly at the wall before turning to HyungJoon, trying not to let his eyes wander away from his face. "This.. is very awkward," he said quietly, his fingers were in the waistband of his boxers.

HyungJoon nodded like a bobblehead, sure they were producing enough heat between them to light up a small country for a year.  Placing his jeans on the heater as well on the last available spot, he looked up at KyuJong and quickly away before he could look anywhere other than his face.  Drawing in a shaky breath, he decided to just get it over with and pulled off his boxers, stepping out of them and laying them next to the heater to dry slowly. 

KyuJong let out a strangled whine as he was still looking right at HyungJoon when he did that. His eyes went wide and he looked away. Not.. quick enough though and he coughed uncomfortably. Taking HyungJoon's lead though, he quickly pulled his boxers off as well, setting them on the heater. He kept his eyes on the wall. "So.. um.. shower then?"

"Y...Yeah."  HyungJoon did his best not to look at the other man, shivering at the brush of cool air against his skin.  He couldn't recall being more embarrassed any other moment of his life, trying to keep his mind far, far away from both the idea of showering with KyuJong, naked, and the extremely heated make-out from that morning.  Both were very dangerous trains of thought right now.  
      
    Resisting the strong urge to hide, he shuffled towards the bathroom, wanting to just get it over with before he lost what remained of his sanity. 

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong started after him. Trying hard not to look at his _very_ cute ass and look anywhere else. It wasn't going very well. Mentally beating himself over the head for wanting to walk in the rain... oh what did he get them in to.

HyungJoon was careful not to look behind him, knowing KyuJong was there.  Though he wouldn't be able to avoid looking at the older man for very long.  Stopping outside the shower, he opened the door and reached in to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature and waiting for it to heat up.  He glanced back at KyuJong, taking in the expression on the other man's face and turning a bright red as he hurriedly looked away again. 

Now that the initial freak out moment was passed, KyuJong was really starting to get cold. His skin was wet and clammy and all he wanted to do was get into that hot water, embarrassment aside. Shivering, he shuffled forward a little closer to HyungJoon's turned back, hoping the water would be warmed up soon.

Once the water was warm, HyungJoon glanced back at KyuJong to let him know, only to see the older man was closer than he was before.  Giving a small 'eep' he quickly got into the shower, giving KyuJong enough room to do the same and facing the wall as though he had been sent for punishment, face bright red. 

Climbing in after and shutting the door, KyuJong quickly found just how small the shower was. In order to be under the water, he'd have to press himself up against HyungJoon. The most he could do was hold his arms under the water, happy at least for that much warmth.

Thankfully the heat from the water warmed up the small space relatively fast, HyungJoon sighing in relief as the shivering lessened.  
      
    "Uh..." he looked over his shoulder at KyuJong, not sure if it was safe to turn around or not.  "H-how are we going to do this?" 

"Er.. well.. we can't just let this hot water go to waste," KyuJong bit his lip, inching forward a bit. "We.. might have to get a little closer." He had to duck his head out of the way of the stream of water, letting it hit his shoulders, shuddering at how good the warm water felt.

Closer.  Okay.  He could handle that.  They'd been practically twisted into a knot while sleeping, right?  Swallowing, HyungJoon shuffled until he could turn around a little, eyes following the way the water hit KyuJong's shoulders and ran down before he forced himself to look away.  He reached out until one hand entered the stream of water, watching it run down his arm and sighing at the temperature difference. 

It took every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes on HyungJoon's face, and even then they drifted a little to his chest. Frowning a little, KyuJong shuffled a little closer, reaching his hand out and touching one of the black marks that were still on HyungJoon's chest. A little faded, but still there. 

HyungJoon blinked, looking down at the hand against his chest.  Seeing the black marks, he smiled a little and looked back up at KyuJong.  "What's the bets they used permanent marker?" he mused, trying to joke a little. 

"I don't think they were worried about having to wash them off," KyuJong frowned a little, meeting HyungJoon's eyes, his hand still on his chest. "We can probably get them washed off soon enough."

"Eventually," HyungJoon chuckled, eyes locked with the other man's.  Starting to reach out, to touch his cheek or something he wasn't sure, he caught himself and pulled his hand back, face burning red before he found the shampoo bottle and held it up questioningly. 

Blinking a little at the bottle and then at HyungJoon, KyuJong blinked again in confusion. "You want me to wash your hair?"

"I'll do yours if you do mine," HyungJoon offered.  Since he was pretty sure at this point he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands to himself, he'd rather make contact and keep occupied in the least risky way possible. 

"Alright," KyuJong's lips curved into a smile, taking the shampoo bottle from him. "Is that going to go for washing as well?" He mused, opening the bottle and pouring a liberal amount into his hand.

"Er..."  The blush returned in full force at that idea.  "W-we'll see," he stammered, silently thinking that if the same applied for washing, he wouldn't last two seconds. 

Chuckling, KyuJong motioned for him to tip his a little and started to work the shampoo into HyungJoon's hair. Working up a good lather and scrubbing at his scalp.

Doing as he was told, HyungJoon closed his eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them.  Okay, maybe this idea hadn't been so risk-free either...KyuJong's hands felt really, really good in his hair.  A soft sigh escaped him. 

"Alright, rinse," KyuJong gave him one last good scrub and then backed up to let him wash the shampoo from his hair, rinsing his hands off as he backed out of the water.

HyungJoon put his head under the water as he was told, letting the shampoo run off and scrubbing it out of his hair.  Once he was sure it was out, he straightened and brushed his hair back out of his eyes, opening them to smile at KyuJong.  He then yelped as his eyes stung, rubbing at them.  "So much for that..." 

"You are determined to go blind aren't you," KyuJong held back the laugh. "Rinse them with water and stop rubbing, you're only making it worse." He took HyungJoon's arm and pulled him back under the water, a little closer.

"It's not on purpo—gwah!" He sputtered when he breathed in water, coughing.  Once the stinging faded, he got back out from under the water and opened his eyes, squinting at KyuJong with a pout.  "And you're trying to choke me to death." 

"That's your own fault for trying to talk while under the shower," KyuJong snorted, shaking his head. He handed HyungJoon the bottle of shampoo. "My turn."

"Yes yes."  HyungJoon wiped the water out of his eyes, brushing his hair back before opening the bottle and pouring a good amount out.  "Eyes closed."  He reached up and started to rub the shampoo into KyuJong's hair. 

Closing his eyes and tipping his head forward, KyuJong sighed happily. HyungJoon's hands in his hair felt really, really good.

Smiling, HyungJoon felt calmer now as he worked the shampoo into a lather and scrubbed.  It was relaxing in a way.  As long as he didn't look down.  
      
    "Rinse time," he said, backing up. 

Keeping his eyes closed, KyuJong tipped his head back into the water. He ran his hands through his hair, content with the feel of the water hitting his head and back, completely relaxed.

Leaning against the wall, HyungJoon watched the expression on the older man's face, smiling at the peaceful look.  His gaze lingered on KyuJong's lips, before trailing down to his chest.  HyungJoon caught himself and looked away again, biting his lower lip. 

Hair completely rinsed, KyuJong wiped the water out of his eyes and stepped forward a little out of the stream of water. "You know, I don't think this was that bad of an idea," KyuJong smiled a little, tilting his head to the side.

"Not that bad," HyungJoon agreed, deciding to ignore the near slip-up just a second ago.  "Think our clothes will be dry soon?" 

"Hopefully, although I think our jeans may take a little while," KyuJong smiled. "So... now comes the tricky part of this shower experience."

"Er...yeah."  HyungJoon turned bright red again before he looked for the soap.  "Here it is."  He picked it up, then held it tighter to stop himself from dropping the slippery thing. 

"Don't drop it," KyuJong tried to hold back the laugh but it was unavoidable. He held himself up on the wall of the shower and just about died laughing. The amount of shaking though and his foot slipped, and he was wobbling, trying not to fall.

"I'm trying not to," HyungJoon protested, turning even redder at the idea of what would happen should he drop it.  _Definitely_ not a situation he wanted to be in right now.  He blinked owlishly at KyuJong as the other man started laughing and couldn't stop.  "What's so funny?" 

Biting his lip, KyuJong shook his head vigorously. "Nothing, nothing at all. I wasn't thinking about you.. uh... bending... never mind!" KyuJong died laughing again, holding his hand over his mouth.

HyungJoon stared at him, then released a strangled whine, hiding his burning face in one hand.  "There shouldn't be so much pressure not to drop a bar of soap." He reached out and took KyuJong's free hand, placing the soap in it and making sure he was holding it properly.  "There, not my problem anymore." 

Peering at the soap in his hand and then up at HyungJoon, KyuJong's lips quirked. "Alright, I guess that means I'm washing you then?"

"Eh?"  HyungJoon blinked owlishly at him, looking from him to the soap.  "Er...th-that..."  That hadn't been what he'd meant by giving KyuJong the soap!  He tried not to flail, stumbling over his words. 

Batting his eyes and smiling coyly, KyuJong inched forward. "I promise, I'll be good," he rubbed the soap against his palm. "No different than a bath house right?" He pressed his hand and the bar of soap against HyungJoon's chest, slowly rubbing his hands over HyungJoon's body.

The younger man wanted to say it was very different from a bath house, because it was _KyuJong_ , but the feeling of KyuJong's hands rubbing along his chest removed any coherency he might have had.  What left him instead was a strangled whimper as he tried to focus somewhere over KyuJong's shoulder rather than at how the hands felt amazing, too much so.  He'd already backed himself into the wall prior to this so there was nowhere else to go.  "K-KyuJong..." 

"Something wrong?" KyuJong pulled his hand back a hair, looking at HyungJoon. He didn't trust himself to continue the washing while being distracted.

HyungJoon fought with himself, knowing he should tell KyuJong to stop and that he could wash himself, for the sake of his sanity.  His heart was going a mile a minute and he didn't know how he was going to keep himself still.  
      
    But as usual his mouth answered before his brain could fully catch up.  "N-no...nothing's wrong," he said, and promptly wanted to bury himself somewhere and never come out. 

"Okay, if you're sure," KyuJong resumed rubbing his hands over HyungJoon. He kept his eyes focused on what he was doing, trying to rub the black marks off. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not going below the waist." He glanced up at HyungJoon.

"O-okay," HyungJoon replied, relieved and at the same time bright red, because that had started him off on yet another dangerous train of thought.  Tilting his head back against the shower wall, he tried to focus on something else.  Noticing what KyuJong was trying to do, he laughed nervously.  "The marks are a lost cause, I nearly peeled off my own skin trying.  They'll go away eventually." 

Blushing a little, KyuJong let up on trying to scrub off the marks. "You're right, they'll go away..." he said quietly, turning his attention to HyungJoon's arms. He didn't want to say that he was just using it as an excuse to touch his chest.

The younger man restrained a sigh of relief when the focus changed to his arms, scared that KyuJong had been able to feel the way his heart pounded in his chest.  They would definitely have to have a talk of some sort later.  He was sure these weren't normal reactions. 

"Okay turn around, I'll get your back," KyuJong motioned for him to turn around and backed up to give him room to do so.

Doing as he was told, HyungJoon shuffled his feet and turned around to face the wall, biting at his lower lip as he rested his forearms against it.  This wasn't that bad, right? 

Pressing his hands against HyungJoon's back, KyuJong slowly began to wash. Rubbing the soap in small circles over his lower back and using his other hand to spread the suds around to his sides. Getting lost in his actions, he barely noticed how close he had gotten to the other, or that he was now leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

Slowly relaxing at the feeling of KyuJong's hands rubbing along his back, like a gentle massage, HyungJoon was completely unprepared for the feeling of lips against his neck.  A sharp breath left him as his heart jumped into his throat and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at KyuJong, face completely red and eyes wide. 

Startled when HyungJoon turned to look at him, KyuJong blinked repeatedly, the soap slipping out of his hand as he moved back suddenly. "I.. er.. I'm sorry... I..." he flailed helplessly, closing his eyes and hung his head. "Sorry."

Blinking, HyungJoon swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to relax again.  Why was he so _jumpy_?  Okay, besides the obvious fact that they were in the shower, washing each other.  Naked.  That didn't mean he should be hurting KyuJong because he was a bundle of insecure nerves.  
      
    "I-it's okay," he mumbled, turning around and looking at KyuJong a little awkwardly.  After a moment he reached out and tucked his fingers under the older man's chin, tilting his head up again.  "Hey, it's okay." 

Opening his eyes when HyungJoon tilted his head, KyuJong gave him an awkward smile. He hesitantly reached up to take his hand. "I.. I'm trying to be good," he whispered, "it's not working so well."

HyungJoon shakily smiled back, drawing in a soft breath.  He was trying too.  Looking at the hand holding his own, he ran his thumb lightly over the back of KyuJong's hand.  "Just about done," he smiled, trying to calm down.  All that was left to do was get KyuJong washed. 

KyuJong nodded, almost done, they could get through this. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized something that would completely threaten that shaky resolve. "Um... I think I dropped the soap..." he stared at HyungJoon helplessly.

"...Er..."  HyungJoon resisted the urge to look down to see where it was, turning bright red again.  Moving his foot, he felt where it was.  "...Yeah.  Um.  I-I can get it?" 

"Okay," KyuJong squeaked out, backing up a little to give him some more room. Biting his lip, he stared at the shower wall, trying very hard not to think about HyungJoon bending down, and how close his head will be... yeah, not thinking about it.

Staring at him, HyungJoon swallowed thickly and found the soap with his foot again, nudging it closer to him.  This was going to be hard.  Scooting backwards as far as he could too (which wasn't very far at all), he averted his gaze to the wall as he crouched down, fumbling with his hand for the soap.  
      
    When he found it, he sighed in relief and stood up, trying his best not to look.  He succeeded for the most part, but as he straightened fully his gaze went to the side unwittingly and he somehow managed to go even redder than he already was, leaning against the wall and pressing his burning cheek against the cold surface. 

Coughing a little uncomfortably, KyuJong glanced away from the wall to look at HyungJoon. "Umm.. I can just.. wash myself..." He held his hand out to HyungJoon for the soap.

HyungJoon bit his lower lip, opening his eyes and glancing over at KyuJong.  He rather thought after all that, washing KyuJong would be relatively easy.  Or at least easier than standing there trying not to do anything while KyuJong washed _him_.  "I-it's okay, I can do it," he mumbled, looking down at the soap and slowly starting to work up a small lather in his hand. 

KyuJong blinked in surprise. The idea of HyungJoon running his hands over his body wasn't a bad one per se... but it was that line of thinking that told him it probably was a very, very bad idea. He just couldn't bring himself to suggest otherwise. "Oh.... okay," he mumbled, dropping his hand to his side and moving a little closer.

Swallowing as KyuJong moved closer, HyungJoon ignored the half of his mind yelling at him for not agreeing with the other man and letting him wash himself.  What was he _thinking_?  Oh, right, he wasn't.  
      
    Once he had a good enough lather, he turned away from the wall to face KyuJong, looking into the older man's eyes and biting his lower lip.  After a moment he lifted his hands and placed them and the soap against KyuJong's chest, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering as he started to rub the soap into the skin gently. 

KyuJong's eyes fluttered a bit feeling HyungJoon's hands on him, but he didn't break eye contact with the younger. That didn't stop his heart from pounding, or the blood to rush away from his brain southward. His eyes widened suddenly when it occurred to him just how very uncomfortable he was right at that moment.

After a moment HyungJoon's gaze shifted down to his hands, watching what he was doing as he worked (and being very, very careful not to look too far down).  Rubbing his hands over KyuJong's stomach, his fingers traced the line of one scar before he could stop himself. 

That... was not helping. KyuJong shuddered at the touch... the scars were very _very_ sensitive to touch. "Jun..." he whimpered, eyes closing and gasping for breath.

HyungJoon looked back up at KyuJong's face, blinking.  Seeing the reactions, he bit his lower lip and removed his hands.  "S-sorry."  He gave KyuJong a moment, waiting for his okay to continue. 

"It's okay... okay," KyuJong swallowed roughly and nodded. He'd managed to stop himself from balking when HyungJoon removed his hand, not wanting to let the younger know that he really had enjoyed that.

Eyeing him for a moment, HyungJoon stepped forward slightly and started on the other man's arms instead, relatively easier in comparison.  He keep his gaze on what he was doing, not looking elsewhere. 

Watching HyungJoon's face while he worked, KyuJong felt his heart begin to slow. This he could handle. This was good, he thought as he leaned forward to kiss his cheek, oblivious again to what he was doing.

HyungJoon blinked at that, looking up at KyuJong's face with a stunned deer expression.  After a moment though he flushed and gave a sheepish smile, biting his lower lip as he finished one arm and moved on to the next.  Unable to help it, he leaned in to return the light kiss on the cheek, finding that much more manageable. 

Returning the smile, KyuJong was about to say something when HyungJoon took his bad arm. "Ahhh," his eyes went wide and he flailed his other arm. "Ow."

The younger man's eyes went wide.  "Oh, sorry!  I forgot." He quickly let go, biting his lower lip.  "Is it...really bad?" He asked, looking at his arm carefully for bruises. 

Holding his arm up, KyuJong saw the large purple bruise that had formed on the inside of his arm. "I think you just managed to hit the bruise, it doesn't really hurt otherwise." He frowned at the bruise and then looked up at HyungJoon. "It could be worse."

Seeing the bruise, HyungJoon winced.  "I'll be careful.  We should really put ice on that, it looks bad.  Are you able to bend your arm?" 

KyuJong bent his arm back and forth slowly, wincing as the tendon just under the bruise was being stretched. "Yeah, it's a little uncomfortable but nothing to worry about. It's not broken or sprained, it should heal in no time."

"All right."  HyungJoon still looked concerned though.  Taking KyuJong's arm again, carefully this time, he proceeded to wash the older man's arm while avoiding the bruise.  "Better?" 

Smiling at the amount of care, KyuJong nodded slowly, staring at HyungJoon. "Much better. Thank you."

HyungJoon smiled in return, focusing on what he was doing to avoid hurting the other man.  After a moment, he let go of his arm.  "All right, your back now." 

Turning around, KyuJong had to back up a little so he wasn't standing with his face in the spray of water, inadvertently bumping into HyungJoon. "Sorry," he mumbled, trying to move forward again but was stuck. Well this wasn't going to work...

Blinking, HyungJoon moved back against the other wall so that KyuJong had enough room.  "You all right?" 

"Yes, fine, fine," KyuJong nodded, grateful that he was turned away as his face and neck were completely flushed. Just the thought of his back against HyungJoon and he was getting uncomfortable. He tried to push it out of his mind, think of other things... it wasn't working.

HyungJoon blinked at him for a moment before stepping forward again so he could wash KyuJong's back.  He started rubbing the soap and his hands over the older man's shoulder blades, finding that the best way to stop himself from looking too far down was to focus on the back of KyuJong's head. 

Sighing contently as HyungJoon rubbed his back, KyuJong relaxed. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up, HyungJoon wasn't doing anything but washing him. Just like in a bath house, There was nothing to worry about, neither of them were going to get carried away.

Humming quietly as he finished, HyungJoon smiled a little as he felt KyuJong relax.  They could do this.  
      
    After a minute he backed away.  "All done—gwah!" He yelped as he backed up straight into the stream of water, which had turned cold while he'd been washing KyuJong's back. 

Looking over his shoulder at the yell, KyuJong blinked and turned, taking HyungJoon's arm and pulling him out of the water and back towards him. "So much for a warm shower," he chuckled.

"Y-yeah."  HyungJoon shivered.  "I think it's time to get out."  He washed the soap bubbles off his hands quickly. 

"Someone has to turn the water off," KyuJong pointed to the taps on the other side of the cold water. "And my back is still all soapy," he pouted a little.

HyungJoon gave a long-suffering sigh.  "I'll get the taps.  But first..." He wet his hands again and reached behind KyuJong to try wiping off the soap. 

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, leaning in a little closer so HyungJoon's arms could reach okay. This close, and he couldn't resist giving him a light kiss.

Hands slowing in their movements, HyungJoon's attention was diverted as he felt soft lips press against his own.  His eyes widened slightly before his self-control cracked a bit and he leaned in to return the kiss, unable to stop himself. 

Placing his hands against HyungJoon's chest, KyuJong relaxed completely into the kiss and his eyes slipped close. All other things aside, he really did like kissing HyungJoon.

Closing his own eyes, HyungJoon tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, hands slowly moving along KyuJong's back despite the fact that the soap was now gone.  Despite the fact that he knew he should be avoiding kissing of any kind while in this kind of situation, he really couldn't help himself, enjoying the older man's taste too much. 

Sighing into the kiss, KyuJong eagerly parted his lips as well, inviting HyungJoon with small slips of his tongue into the others mouth. The rational voice in his head was saying this was not a good idea, but he ignored it. He was also oblivious to the fact that he had moved closer and that their bodies were now pressed together.

A shaky moan escaped HyungJoon at the press of bare skin, unconsciously shifting more into the other man until he could rest his forearms against the wall right behind KyuJong.  The invitation was accepted a bit too eagerly, HyungJoon's tongue finding KyuJong's and sliding against it. 

Back against the wall, KyuJong's hands slid over his chest to wrap his arms around HyungJoon's neck. One hand resting on his shoulder blade, the other twisting into his wet hair. He groaned into the kiss, delighting at the feel of the other man's lips.

It felt amazing...more than amazing.  HyungJoon completely forgot about why he _shouldn't_ be doing this, why shouldn't he?  It didn't matter anymore.  Pressing closer, he gasped into the kiss at the friction of their hips, this time without clothing in the way, whimpering against KyuJong's mouth as he tangled his fingers into the older man's hair. 

KyuJong shuddered as they pressed together. The fact that they were so close in such an intimate way wasn't even on his mind at this moment, all he could think of was how good it felt, and how stopping was not an option. His fingers dug into HyungJoon's shoulder blade, swallowing the younger's delicious sounds.

Arching against the other's body, HyungJoon wasn't even aware of his own actions as his mouth fell from KyuJong's and attached to his neck instead, tongue flicking out to catch drops of water from the shower before biting gently, working down his neck to his collarbone. 

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, KyuJong's head tipped to the side at the bites. "Jun..." he moaned, reflexively rolling his hips into the other's. The only thought that occurred to him was how uncomfortable this sort of thing was in a small shower stall.

HyungJoon moaned louder this time, pressing back and pushing one leg between KyuJong's as he continued to work at his collarbone, leaving marks very different from the scars that littered the older man's body.  "Kyu..." he breathed, fingers tugging lightly at the other man's hair. 

It was getting harder to breathe, and KyuJong was shuddering at HyungJoon's leg pressing against him. "Jun..." he whispered, fumbling with his hands and bringing them to HyungJoon's cheeks. He pulled the younger up to look at him, searching in his eyes and shaking his head. "If... we don't stop... I'm going to drag you to the bed..."

Feeling KyuJong pull his head back up, HyungJoon blinked at him in a daze, barely registering the other man's words.  Though a bed sounded much better than a shower wall, not that bad at all...  
      
    Then he snapped out of it a little more, finally realizing what they were doing, and he slowly turned scarlet again. "...Oh." 

Smiling gently when realization seemed to hit HyungJoon, KyuJong stroked his cheek. He was still breathing heavily, and still halfway in between pushing him away completely or making good on the dragging him to bed part. "So much for being good," he chuckled wryly.

"Y...Yeah..."  HyungJoon swallowed, highly aware of how they were pressed together...or rather, how he was pressing KyuJong into the wall.  Reaching up to hold the hand against his cheek, he shuffled backwards a little so that they weren't crushed together and yelped when he got a shot of cold water down his back.  Okay, that woke him up fast. 

"The water's still on," KyuJong bit his lip to keep from laughing. Still pressed against the shower wall, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, tried to breathe. He could really use a cold shower about now, get the blood flowing away from certain areas.

"I noticed," HyungJoon shivered from the cold, grateful for the distraction.  Feeling something nudge his foot, he guessed the soap was on the floor again, and that it could just stay there this time, he wasn't bending over to get it again.  HyungJoon scooted to one side so he could try reaching over to turn off the tap without getting directly under the cold water. 

KyuJong opened his eyes and watched HyungJoon try to turn off the tap. Considering what they had just almost done, he didn't find it unreasonable to check out the other's ass. It was, after all, very cute.

Finally getting to the taps, HyungJoon flicked them off and straightened again with a sigh before looking back at KyuJong, catching him staring.  A choked noise escaped him as he turned tomato red again and hurried to get out of the shower before something else happened, nearly wiping out on the soap in the process. 

"Careful," KyuJong chuckled, grabbing his arm to steady him. It was odd, the awkwardness for him was all but gone. He didn't mind if the other looked at him. Though it was obvious HyungJoon was still having a problem with it so he did his best to avert his eyes.

"Thanks," HyungJoon chuckled nervously as KyuJong steadied him, getting his balance back before he climbed out of the shower.  He pulled two towels off the rack, handing one to KyuJong and starting to dry himself off with his own. 

Wrapping the towel around his shoulders, KyuJong shivered a little. The warm shower had helped, but now he was back to being a little cold. Luckily the towel was fluffy enough and he was warming up in no time. "I think our clothes should be dry by now, we were in there a while," he said, easing the towel from his shoulder's to wrap around his waist.

"Should be, at least most of the way," HyungJoon said, toweling off his hair as best as he could before wrapping it around his waist as well.  Securing the towel, he walked to the bathroom door and out into the main room, padding over to the heater to check their clothes. 

Shaking out his hair and running his hands through it to brush it the best he could, KyuJong followed after. He took a seat on the bed, still working at his hair. They needed a comb. "They dry?" He asked, looking towards HyungJoon.

HyungJoon checked their clothes.  "Most of them are, the jeans are still damp at the bottom," he said, picking up KyuJong's shirt and boxers and holding them out to the older man.  "We can just roll up the bottoms though." 

Taking his clothes, KyuJong stood and started to dress. "Well the jeans can wait a bit longer I think," he said, pulling his boxers on under the towel, then slipping his shirt on. He tossed the towel on the chair and sat back down, frowning down at his arm.

Nodding, HyungJoon started to dress as well, still somewhat red from the incident in the shower.  Pulling on his boxers before removing the towel, he looked over at KyuJong and frowned.  "I can get you ice," he offered, pulling his shirt over his head. 

"Could you? It will probably help with the bruising," KyuJong looked up. Now that they were out of the shower his arm was starting to throb again.

"All right."  HyungJoon smiled and picked up his jeans, pulling them back on and rolling up the damp bottoms so it would be less uncomfortable.  He padded over to the table and picked up the room key.  "I'll be right back," he said to KyuJong with a small curl of his lips as he walked to the door and let himself out. 

"Thank you," KyuJong said as he left. When the door closed he chuckled softly and blushed, thinking about what had almost just happened. They really needed to have that talk.

Humming quietly to himself, HyungJoon tried not to think too much as he walked to the ice machine.  Thinking would just make it more uncomfortable than it already was, and he didn't want to make KyuJong feel worse than he already did.  
      
    Sighing, he stopped and pulled out one of the dispensable bags, inserting it into the machine and pressing the button.  Once he had enough ice, he tied the bag shut.  "One thing at a time," he murmured, turning away and walking around the corner back towards the room.


	3. Chapter 3

KiBum hadn't said anything to HyunJoong when he'd woken up, still angry over their spat he put his shoes on and went to get something from the vending machine. Hands down in his pockets, he thought of ways he should apologize to HyunJoong. He was right, about everything.

He was just about to the corner when someone came around, and they crashed head long into each other and went down in a tangle of limbs. "Yah! Watch where you're going," KiBum grumbled, trying to free himself and sit up.

Yelping loudly, HyungJoon winced as he ended up on the ground for the nth time in the past few days.  "Ow..." About to apologize, he pushed himself up and opened his eyes.  
      
    His words died in his throat as he stared at his little brother.  "K... _KiBum?!_ "  
      
    Potential injury completely leaving his mind, he grabbed the younger man in a tight hug, burying his face in KiBum's shoulder.  "Oh my God, you're all right!" 

"HyungJoon?" KiBum stared back, reaching for him at the same and holding him. "I am so glad to see you," he couldn't even help he was crying he was so happy to see his brother.

Holding KiBum close, HyungJoon sniffled a little, rubbing one hand along his brother's back.  "I'm glad to see you too...oh God... _never_ run off like that again, you hear me?  You're not allowed to leave me like that." 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," KiBum closed his eyes shut and squeezed his brother tighter. He had his brother back now, everything would be okay. "Wait," he pulled back. "Is KyuJong with you?"

HyungJoon cling to KiBum's arms, not wanting to let go.  Reminded, he nodded quickly.  "Yeah, he's back in the room.  Come on."  He stood up, pulling his brother with him and looked around for the bag of ice.  "Are you alone, or did you find any of the others?" He picked up the ice. 

"HyunJoong's with me, we detoured to Ulsan and got back in yesterday," he stood up, the cheesy grin not leaving his face. "I take it that the other two aren't with you then either?"

"No, they aren't."  HyungJoon shook his head, wondering where JungMin and YoungSaeng were.  "Come on, let's go grab KyuJong.  Where's HyunJoong?"  He linked arms with his brother and started down the hallway, unable to keep himself from bouncing. 

"Back at the room," KiBum pointed down to the other end of the hall. "I can't believe we ended up in the same hotel, on the same floor and everything." He held HyungJoon's arm tightly, HyunJoong will be so happy to see KyuJong.

"There aren't a lot of really cheap hotels around I guess," HyungJoon chuckled, grinning widely.  Thank God for that...it might have taken weeks to find each other otherwise, if they ever did.  "We were worried you guys moved on to Wando..."  As they stopped outside the room, HyungJoon hugged KiBum tightly.  "Really, really glad to see you," he said quietly. 

"Me too," KiBum hugged him back, face buried in his brother's shoulder. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and then HyunJoong almost died... it's been a nightmare getting here."

HyungJoon's eyes widened.  "Almost..." he started, then paused and shook his head.  "We'll talk once we're all in one place," he said, squeezing his little brother gently before pulling back enough to unlock the door, swinging it open and pulling KiBum inside.  
      
    "Kyu, guess who I ran into!" 

"Wha...?" KyuJong had heard the talking outside the door, and was even more confused when HyungJoon had entered. Who could...? His eyes widened when HyungJoon pulled KiBum inside. Mouth open, he slowly unfolded his legs and stood. "KiBum?" He covered his mouth his hands and looked at HyungJoon and then back.

"Funny running into you guys here," KiBum smiled. "And there's someone who I'm sure would love to see you."

KyuJong was rooted to the spot, hands still over his mouth. He meant HyunJoong. His heart lept into his throat, and he was torn between being deliriously happy, and scared out of his mind. "HyunJoong..."

Unable to remove the wide smile on his face, HyungJoon bounced back and forth on his heels.  "Let's go surprise him, huh Kyu?" he suggested, unable to let go of KiBum's arm.  They'd found them, finally found them.  "Your jeans should be dry by now."  
      
    He wondered what would happen when KyuJong and HyunJoong saw each other again.  Some part of him was a little uneasy about it, but he was far too happy to pay that part much attention right now. 

Pulled out of his stupor, KyuJong blinked at HyungJoon. "Yeah.. dry.." His hands dropped to his sides and he turned to pick up his jeans off of the heater and pull them on. Seeing HyunJoong again, he couldn't quite process that. It had only been a few days, but it had felt like a lifetime since they'd been separated. What would he say?

His pants on and buttoned he turned to KiBum and HyungJoon, putting on his best smile and nodding. "Let's go."

"C'mon, it's just down the hall," KiBum tugged on HyungJoon's arm and practically dragged him to his and HyunJoong's room. KyuJong following a few steps behind. At the door, he grinned at the both of them and unlocked it. "HyunJoong, I have a surprise for you!" Hopefully he was in a better mood than he had been in earlier. 

HyunJoong opened his eyes when he heard the key in the lock.  He was laying in bed resting, not that he had much of a choice.  
      
    Turning his head as the door opened, he froze when he saw just who KiBum was practically attached to at the hip.  HyungJoon?  That meant...  
      
    Then HyungJoon stepped out of the way of the door, pulling KiBum with him, and HyunJoong sat up quickly.  "KyuJong!" There was a deep relief and joy in his voice.  KyuJong was all right.  He was safe, he was here.  
      
    Pain flashed across his face then; he'd moved too fast, one hand going to his side with a wince. 

Peering in around the other two, KyuJong smiled brightly in relief. "HyunJoong," he responded. Noticing the wince he went to his side immediately, taking in the blood soaked bandages. "What happened?" He pushed HyunJoong back to lying down and sat next to him on the bed, checking the bandages.

Letting KyuJong push him back into a lying position, HyunJoong smiled a little sheepishly despite the fresh wave of pain.  He'd refused to take painkillers of any kind no matter what KiBum said.  "I wasn't fast enough," he murmured, glancing down at the blood and noting he'd probably reopened the wound yet again.  
      
    Less concerned about that and more focusing on that KyuJong was right here, HyunJoong's hand found the other man's and squeezed gently.  "You both got here all right?" he asked. 

"Yes, just fine," KyuJong frowned as he pulled the bandages down. "You were shot?" He looked up at HyunJoong, concern in his eyes. "The dressing needs to be changed, you reopened the wounds." He bit his lip and shook his head, squeezing HyunJoong's hand back.

"I got plenty of extra, do you want me to...?" KiBum had detached himself from his brother and brought over the bag of supplies to the bed.

"It's okay, I can do it," KyuJong smiled up at him. "Thank you, I'm guessing you had to help him out with this?"

"Yeah... I knew a little first aid," KiBum chuckled, scratching at the back of his head and moved back to beside his brother.

"You did a good job," KyuJong turned back to HyunJoong. "You don't mind right?"

"Not at all," HyunJoong said, and drew in a breath before he started to carefully ease himself up into a sitting position to make it easier on KyuJong, wincing as it pulled at his wound.  
      
    HyungJoon attached himself to KiBum again as he watched, unwilling to let go even for a second.  "First aid?  When did you pick up on that?" 

"Figured it'd come in handy being around you," KiBum smiled up at his brother. "It did come in handy, so thank you for being so clumsy."

KyuJong was unwrapping the dressing around HyunJoong's torso, letting him lean on him if he needed it. "So what happened?" He asked quietly, pulling the gauze away from the wound slowly, wiping at the blood that was oozing out. Taking a fresh gauze, he dabbed the antiseptic on it and slowly cleaned one of the wounds.

HyunJoong watched KyuJong work, biting at his lower lip to keep from flinching at the sting of the antiseptic.  "We ended up on a train to Ulsan to avoid the Wraiths in the train station," he started explaining.  "Before we got tickets to KwangJu, we stopped by a branch of my bank to make sure there was no way we were being traced.  But the facility was tracing us through my account.  I cut off their access to my information, but they already knew by then where we were, and we were ambushed getting onto the train."  
      
    He sighed quietly.  "We'll have to be careful to avoid the train station...they know we originally had tickets to KwangJu, so there's bound to be someone there watching for us." 

Nodding, KyuJong didn't look up as he worked on the other wound. "We're safe for now, I worry about if and when the other two get here though," KyuJong pressed clean gauze to the wounds and started to wrap him up again with dressing.

"It might be a while if they do manage to get here at all," HyunJoong said, lifting his arms out of the way to make it easier.  "Depending on where they ended up, they might not have enough for the tickets..."  He hoped they would, but luck would have it that they wouldn't.  
      
    "We'll have to work something out later, someone needs to keep an eye out for them before they arrive and walk right into a trap."  He pressed his lips together, trying to think.  Things were a lot more complicated now.  There was no guarantee the other two would even make it this far, and they had no way of knowing. 

"We had decided to wait a week and then I was going to look for the rest of you," KyuJong said, finishing wrapping and taping off the end. "Not that we could do much, but knowing where they are might help.. especially if they hadn't made it out of Seoul..." he trailed off and frowned. He hoped that wasn't the case and had just ended up on another train like HyunJoong and KiBum.

"If they hadn't made it out of Seoul, they're sitting ducks," HyunJoong said simply.  "That place is bound to be crawling with facility staff, it always was..."  He shook his head a little.  "It's probably easiest to stick to that plan then.  But we won't be able to wait around for them forever."  Every second they stayed in KwangJu was another second they could be caught.  
      
    It annoyed him that he couldn't do anything...couldn't even move.  If he had access to a good computer, he was sure he would be able to find out something about the location of the other two if security systems hadn't changed, but there was only so much he could do without an internet connection, let alone his equipment.  It had also been years since he'd hacked more than facility databases he'd known half the passwords to as a guard anyways. 

"It's not like you'll be going anywhere soon anyway," KyuJong smiled, pushing him gently back down. "You were lucky the bullet just passed through muscle, but you still need a few days to heal. They have two more days, and then I'm going to search for them. Hopefully they're already here and we can just go get them," KyuJong took HyunJoong's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm glad you're here though, and as long as you're with me, they won't make a move against us even if they are here."

HyunJoong curled his fingers against KyuJong's, smiling gently.  For the first time since they'd been separated, he felt at peace again, like he'd been placed back on his feet after hanging uncertainly in the air for too long.  "I hope not, but if they do, we'll be sure to be ready," he said quietly.  
      
    "As soon as I'm able to, I'll head down to the train station to see what the situation's like...depending on who they send, I'll be less noticeable than you all would be."  Wraiths were meant to go after experiments exclusively and had a harder time following him, and even if there were guards instead, HyunJoong would rather go himself than send someone else. 

"No," KyuJong said simply. "Of all of us, I'm better suited to go. I can see the Wraiths if they are here, and I can protect myself against the guards who won't go up against me." The facility would be wary of attacking him, they only knew a small fraction of what he was capable of. In creating what he was now, they had made a very dangerous enemy.

The older man frowned.  "I'd prefer if you stayed as far away from them as possible," he sighed, not liking the idea of KyuJong going at all.  But he also knew KyuJong could be stubborn when his mind was made up.  "Do I have any chance at keeping you here?" he asked, watching KyuJong through his bangs as he leaned back against the pillows. 

"Not really, no," KyuJong relaxed a little, smiling softly. "But we can worry about it later. I don't want to argue first thing," he looked over his shoulder at KiBum and then back at HyunJoong. "I'm just glad you're both here, and relatively safe."

HyunJoong nodded, deciding to leave that conversation for later.  "I'm glad too," he smiled.  
      
    Suddenly HyungJoon squeaked.  "I'm going to be late for work!"  He shuffled his feet anxiously, not wanting to let go of KiBum. 

Jumping at the squeak, KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon and nodded. Turning back to HyunJoong he smiled again, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back okay?" Pushing off the bed, he stood and took HyungJoon's arm to lead him out.

"Work?" KiBum blinked at them as they left, then looked at HyunJoong. "I guess you didn't have to worry about them with money then."

"Guess not," HyunJoong chuckled, somewhat amused by the quick exit.  There was a slight pink in his cheeks though from the kiss, even if it had just been to his forehead, and he looked a lot happier.  
      
    HyungJoon followed KyuJong out, looking back at the room before smiling brightly at the other man.  "We found them," he breathed, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders now that he knew his little brother was safe. 

"We did," KyuJong smiled, leaning into him. "I'm sorry you have to go so soon, but we'll all be here when you get back."

"Right," HyungJoon smiled, wrapping his arms around KyuJong without even thinking about it.  He felt better about leaving KyuJong here though, now that there were other people here to keep an eye on him.  "I'll be back soon then."  He leaned in and gave a quick peck to KyuJong's lips, turning red. 

KyuJong smiled, his eyes scrunching up a bit and leaned in for another kiss. "I'll wait up for you," he whispered. "Be safe."

"I will...you too," the younger man murmured, returning the kiss and caressing KyuJong's cheek lightly with one hand before reluctantly pulling away, knowing if he didn't go eventually he never would, and he didn't want to lose that job on the very first day.  "Oh!"  He looked down at the ice he was still holding onto in his other hand before sheepishly passing it to KyuJong.  "For you.  See you later."  He smiled and turned to walk down the hallway, disappearing down the stairs. 

Clutching the ice, KyuJong watched him go until he headed down the stairs. Biting his lip, he looked behind him at the door. HyunJoong was here, and he was relieved, but a part of him was reluctant to go back in without HyungJoon there. Sighing he headed back into the room, shutting the door behind him. "He'll be back around midnight or so," he smiled, retaking his seat on the bed.

HyunJoong nodded, easing himself into a more comfortable position against the headrest.  "When did he start working?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Finding a job on the run was tricky, especially when they didn't have any of the necessary paperwork or even a social insurance number. 

"Today is his first day, we were starting to run out of the money you gave us," KyuJong said, curling his legs up under him. "I wanted to help too, but... I'm not so good around people yet."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong looked over at KiBum.  "You aren't sitting?" he chuckled.  
      
    He looked back at KyuJong.  "What happened for you both after we separated?" he asked, curious as he knew KiBum would be. 

"I was giving you two space," KiBum grumbled and took a seat in a chair, listening to what KyuJong had to say.

"Well," KyuJong pursed his lips, looking at the both of them. "Not much really. We went and had ice cream, played on the playground," he chuckled, shaking his head at the memory. "And then we went and bought some shoes, the slipper's didn't make it through the playground very well. Which the shopping thing didn't go so well and he had to rescue me, and then today we walked in the rain and got soaking wet."

Listening, HyunJoong couldn't help but smile.  At least KyuJong had been all right.  "You've managed to keep a low cover then?"  It was much better than what he and KiBum had managed, but he'd have much rather been shot than let something happen to KyuJong, relieved to here everything was fine and KyuJong was even enjoying the time outside the facility. 

"I think so, other than the mishap in the store no one has paid us any attention, and we haven't seen any facility staff," KyuJong shrugged. He hadn't expected to, not with what happened in Seoul. "But now they know that at least some of us are here if they weren't sure before."

HyunJoong nodded.  "Which means we'll have to be careful.  Until we find the other two and leave, we can be found any moment.  Hopefully we'll have lost them by the time we get to Jeju."  He rested his head against the wall.  "Thoughts?" He looked at them both. 

"None of us should go anywhere alone," KyuJong frowned, now suddenly worried for HyungJoon. "And try to limit amount of time outside, and watch out for anyone who might follow us." He looked at KiBum for any input.

Looking back and forth between the two, KiBum just shrugged. "Whatever you guys think is the best plan, I'm no good at this kind of stuff."

"If there is someone following, we'll need to lose them before arriving at the hotel," HyunJoong put in.  If they didn't, they'd be in even more trouble.  "We'll have to let HyungJoon know all this when he comes back." 

"I'll let him know, I told him I'd stay up until he got back," KyuJong nodded, chewing on his lip. He hoped HyungJoon would be okay, it wasn't that far to where he was working right? "So, what do we do now?"

"How about a celebratory dinner?" KiBum perked up, they hadn't eaten since this morning, and HyunJoong would need some food soon. "How about we get a couple pizzas? I'm sure we can splurge a bit right?"

"Sounds good to me," HyunJoong said, smiling.  "We can save some for HyungJoon when he comes back."  Finding each other again was a definite cause to celebrate, even though they were still missing two of the group of escapees.  He looked to KyuJong for his opinion. 

"I think that's a great idea," KyuJong smiled as well. "The front desk might know where we can get some pizza, or have some menu's at least. I can go down and ask." He started to scoot off the bed.

"No, I got it," KiBum jumped out of the chair and headed to the door. "I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder as he went out, closing the door behind him.

HyunJoong watched KiBum leave, a small smile playing on his lips.  "Still can't believe the chances of ending up in the same hotel," he chuckled, looking back at KyuJong.  "It might have taken weeks to find each other otherwise." 

"Maybe fate was throwing us a bone," KyuJong smiled, drawing his knees up and resting his chin on his arms. 

"Maybe," HyunJoong mused, though he didn't really believe the idea of fate.  "Hopefully we run into the other two the same way."  He watched KyuJong with a smile.  "Is it as good as you remember it, being outside?" 

"Yes and no," KyuJong looked down at his arms. His life before the facility felt like a different person's reality, and he was having a difficult time with reconciling the two. "It's been very scary, but HyungJoon helped a great deal to help me with dealing with people, and everyday normal things."

"Scary?"  HyunJoong leaned forward a little, concerned.  "Because of all the people around?"  He was glad HyungJoon had been around to help, though part of him was determined to be agitated that he hadn't been the one to help instead.  Ignoring that for the most part, he focused on KyuJong instead. 

KyuJong nodded, looking up at him. "I'm not used to being around so many people anymore, not when they're all staring at me and giving me weird looks because I'm shying away from them. I'm getting better, a little bit. I was able to walk down the street earlier without being attached to HyungJoon's arm," he laughed. "That is, until someone knocked me over."

HyunJoong raised an eyebrow.  "Some things never change I guess. City folk are the same as always.  I guess practice makes things better.  They'll also stare at you less once you're more comfortable," he chuckled. 

"Probably," KyuJong sighed. "It helps to have people around I'm comfortable with, it distracts me." 

"Back!" KiBum came through the door, waving a paper menu around. "So what kind of pizza do you guys want?"

HyunJoong looked up when KiBum reappeared.  "What do they have?" he asked, sitting up straight with more care not to pull his injury this time. 

"Lots, here," he passed the menu to HyunJoong and retook his seat in the chair. "I'm a fan of sausage, but I don't care what we get."

"I have no preference," KyuJong unfolded his legs to stretch them out, leaning back onto the bed.

HyunJoong looked through the menu before holding it out to KyuJong to take a look at.  "Why don't we get the meat one then, and...maybe a vegetarian one?" he asked, knowing KyuJong was vegetarian before the facility. 

"The meat sounds good," KyuJong said looking over the menu. "Would either of you eat a veggie pizza? I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"I'd probably eat it," KiBum shrugged, he wasn't so picky about food, even before going in to the facility.

"I can too," HyunJoong nodded; he'd had it a few times in the past.  "You aren't vegetarian anymore, Kyu?" he asked, blinking.  He'd have thought that habit at least would stick around after leaving the facility. 

"It didn't seem so important anymore," KyuJong shrugged a little. He'd been more concerned with eating food that tasted good than what it was.

"Okay, I'll order then," KiBum moved around to the phone and dialed the number. He placed the order with the girl on the phone, confirmed what they wanted and gave her the hotel address and room number before hanging up. "She said about half an hour or so."

HyunJoong nodded.  "All right.  What should we do while we wait?"  Not that he could do much, being practically bedridden unless he wanted to lose another gallon of blood. 

"There really isn't much to do other than talk," KyuJong said, but he didn't know what to talk about. He had a lot to say to HyunJoong, but not with KiBum there, and he didn't want to kick him out of his own room. Thinking of KiBum he looked over at the younger. "Now that the suppression drugs should have worn off, has there been any sign of your ability?"

"Umm.. no, just my leg's hurt in the morning," KiBum frowned, looking down and poking at his thighs. "That doesn't really tell me much."

"It's a start... it's possible it's a latent ability, it'll show itself soon enough," KyuJong smiled at him supportively, knowing what he was going through.

Watching them, HyunJoong tried to ignore the fact that this was a part of their lives that he would never be able to understand nor help with beyond sympathy.  He didn't know enough about of the experiments done from his time as a guard to be of any help, and quite frankly he'd been a little relieved KiBum's abilities hadn't appeared while it was just the two of them; it was doubtful he would have been able to even give any advice.  It was good that KyuJong was here now.  
      
    "Is HyungJoon still wearing those sunglasses?" he asked.  He hadn't noticed the younger man wearing them earlier. 

"When he remembers them," KyuJong chuckled. "I have to remind him constantly. Speaking of..." He turned and gave a questioning look to KiBum. "How do you feel about being a guinea pig?"

KiBum's eyebrow's went up at that and he blinked at the older man. "Uh... I think I've had enough, thank you very much."

"I mean for your brother, he needs help with control," KyuJong laughed in apology. "He needs to be able to look at people in the eye without putting them in hypnosis, and since it doesn't work on me, we need someone it does work on, and someone who knows what we're doing."

"Well..." KiBum looked at HyunJoong and then back at KyuJong. "If it's for HyungJoon, then I guess it's okay. As long as he can undo whatever it is he does in the first place."

"He undid it back in the train station," HyunJoong mused, remembering how HyungJoon flailed around like a chicken without a head when they found him.  "I don't mind helping out as well, it's not like I'm really going anywhere." 

"I'll be there to help, don't worry," KyuJong assured KiBum. Smiling, he patted HyunJoong's leg affectionately. "Maybe when you're feeling better, we don't need any added stress on you right now."

"Stress?  I'm hardly stressed," HyunJoong laughed.  "All I've been able to do is sleep and I don't think I can possibly sleep any more."  Which said something considering he was usually horrible to wake up. 

"You're going to have to make do with that HyunJoong," KyuJong gave him a pointed look. "These abilities can put stress on the body of the receiver, and you don't need that right now. So, you're on bed rest until I say so, nurse's order."

"Fine fine," HyunJoong sighed, backing down.  He didn't know enough about their abilities to put up a decent argument.  Hopefully he'd be able to move around soon, the former guard disliking being so useless even if he had been shot. 

"I know you hate this, but the more you rest the sooner you'll be back on your feet," KyuJong reached over to take his hand, squeezing it gently.

The frown on HyunJoong's lips eased into a smile after a moment as he squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly in return.  "I hope so."  
      
    There was a knock on the door, his attention going to it.  "That was fast." 

"I got it," KiBum got to his feet and went to the door, peering out at the deliveryman before opening the door wide, paying for the pizza and shutting the door. "Smells good," he grinned, setting the pizza boxes on the bed so they could all reach.

"I haven't had pizza in a very long time," KyuJong managed to get the box open and picked up a slice of the veggie pizza. Hesitantly taking a small bite to taste. "It's good," he smiled, taking another bite.

HyunJoong watched KyuJong with a smile before leaning over slowly to pick up a piece of the veggie pizza as well, straightening and resting back against the headboard as he took a bite.  "Better than I remember." 

KiBum had opened the other box and was happily eating a slice. "Should I go get us something to drink from the vending machine?" He look to the other two, stuffing half the slice into his mouth.

"I could go for something to drink," KyuJong nodded, looking to HyunJoong.

"Same," HyunJoong agreed, a highly amused expression on his face as he watched KiBum, eating his own pizza slowly to enjoy it.  "Don't choke." 

KiBum shook his head, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. "I'm not my brother, won't choke." He finished off the piece and got up, brushing off his fingers. "I'll go get us some soda or something." He dug around in his pocket's to make sure he had enough while he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Like HyunJoong, KyuJong was eating slowly, enjoying the pizza, and the company too. "He's very enthusiastic," KyuJong smiled, turning to HyunJoong when KiBum had left. "Did you two get along okay?"

HyunJoong shrugged.  "More or less."  They had argued a lot, but he figured it was more over frustration at not being able to do anything than over a complete inability to get along.  "Had a few rough patches, but we're okay other than that." 

"That's good," KyuJong smiled lightly. "I know how frustrating it must have been for him, being separated from his brother, and then having to put up with your charming self."

"Hey!" HyunJoong laughed.  "I'm not that bad.  And I was being nice for the most part."  If he had been really focused on hating KiBum, they wouldn't have made it this far.  "And they're back together now, so he'll have a break from putting up with me." 

"I just know how you can be around people, especially when you're frustrated," KyuJong smiled, finishing off a piece. He decided to go for the other pizza for his next piece, taking a small bite. "I can tell they're excited that we'll be in the same hotel together."

    The older man dusted off his hands as he finished his piece, reaching over to take another of the veggie pizza.  "Why don't they stay in the same room from now on?  I know it would make KiBum happy."  They tended to argue more often than not while in the same room, and HyunJoong wanted to stay as close to KyuJong as possible.

KyuJong tensed slightly as he looked up at HyunJoong. Slowly lowering the piece he was eating he licked his lips nervously. He hadn't thought about this, now that they were back together HyunJoong would expect they be together. How could he explain what he wanted without hurting the older man? "Then where would I go?" He said quietly, bringing his gaze back down.

HyunJoong blinked at that.  "Wouldn't you stay with me in here?"  He'd thought that would be the obvious conclusion. 

"I... no...." KyuJong frowned, there wasn't going to be an easy way through this. "It's probably better if I don't," he said quietly, unwilling to meet his gaze.

    That hadn't been expected.  "Why not?" HyunJoong asked, confused and a little hurt.

"I'm still very confused HyunJoong, about so many things," KyuJong looked up, a tiny stab of guilt at seeing HyunJoong's expression. "That includes you."

"...Ah," HyunJoong said quietly, understanding what KyuJong meant even if he didn't want to.  "I'm sorry...I'll back off if that makes it easier for you."  He tried not to pressure KyuJong into anything, understanding of how much time he'd spent in the facility, and that HyunJoong himself hadn't had the greatest track record before all that anyways.  But he just couldn't help but want to be back together with KyuJong, even something as small as staying in the same room, and it hurt that he was unable to even have that much. 

"I just need time until I get things sorted out, then we can talk," KyuJong nodded. In truth, he had more of a clear idea of what he wanted than he was leading on, but they had just found each other again and HyunJoong was hurt. It wasn't the right time. 

"Take all the time you need," HyunJoong smiled, the action more strained than before as he looked down at the slice of pizza in his hand.  In the back of his mind, he still thought about how none of this would have ever, ever happened if he hadn't been such an idiot years ago.  And he would continue to be punished for it. 

"I'm sorry if this wasn't the reunion you were hoping for," KyuJong sighed starting to eat again, slower than before.

"Not really, but you're safe and that's the most important thing," HyunJoong replied honestly.  No matter what, if KyuJong was safe then he would deal with anything else.  He resumed eating, unfocused gaze on the opposite wall. 

"I wanted to tell you though, that I forgive you for what happened," KyuJong said softly, looking at HyunJoong.

HyunJoong slowly looked over at him, silent for a long moment before he smiled sadly.  "Thank you then," he said, voice quiet.  "I'll probably never be able to forgive myself, but thank you." 

"You should, it was a long time ago HyunJoong and you'll never be able to move on if you don't," KyuJong frowned, drawing his knees up to his chest again after he'd finished the piece of pizza. He wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Maybe." HyunJoong rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.  "I just can't help but think how things would have been so different if I wasn't an idiot.  Would all this have still happened?"  Would he and KyuJong still be together, happily together like they'd said they would be? 

"I don't know," KyuJong shrugged. "If you hadn't of left, I wouldn't have volunteered for the experiment, who knows where we would be, if we would even be together. But we can't think about things that we can't change. You _did_ leave, and I did volunteer."

"I know," HyunJoong whispered, keeping his eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to see.  But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it, like a record playing over and over in his head, whispering 'what if', 'what if'...  
      
    "I'm really sorry, Kyu..." 

"I'm sorry too Hyun," KyuJong sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to keep you from going, but it's in the past and we can't keep dwelling on it."

"If you say so."  But HyunJoong knew he wouldn't be able to do anything else.  There was little he could do but lie here and reflect, searching for those happier memories that kept him going all those years.  It was impossible not to dwell on something that had shaped his entire reason for living.  He didn't say so though, eating in silence. 

KyuJong glanced at him for a moment, frowning and not knowing what else to say. What else was there? That he wasn't in love with him anymore? That the nightmare he had dealt with for the past five years he could lay the blame at his feet? 

No, there wasn't anything else to say. Burying his face into his knees he tried not to cry and shout out his frustrations, wishing KiBum would hurry back.

Wishing for the same thing, HyunJoong kept his head down, finishing his piece and not reaching for another.  The silence was suddenly too stifling.  There was no real way to change the conversation to something lighter after that, and HyunJoong had the feeling he'd just ruined the night yet again.  
      
    Needing to move, he drew in a breath and carefully eased himself into a straighter sitting position.  When there was no crippling pain, he got to his feet, not looking at KyuJong as he limped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against the counter and breathing out slowly as he closed his eyes. 

Looking up when HyunJoong had moved off the bed and was walking away, KyuJong opened his mouth to say something but it died quickly when the door was shut. Chewing on his lip he stood and walked slowly to the bathroom door, raising his hand to knock but quickly dropped his hand and turned away.

They both just needed time. Sighing, he thought to sit back down on the bed, but he didn't know if he could face HyunJoong again tonight. Wiping at his eyes he left the room, walking quickly back to his own, not noticing KiBum who was climbing up the stairs with a bag in hand.

The vending machine had been broken, so KiBum had gone to the convenience store close by. Seeing KyuJong walk quickly down the hall he was puzzled, wondering what had happened. Entering their room, he didn't see HyunJoong and almost panicked, when he noticed the bathroom door was closed. "HyunJoong?" He walked over, softly tapping on the door.

Having heard KyuJong leave, HyunJoong had done his best to swallow the rampant emotions that wanted to tear at him until there was nothing left, hunched over the sink and facing away from the door.  
      
    At the sound of KiBum's voice and the light knock however, he couldn't hold it back anymore.  "I'll be out in a minute," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice level even as his shoulders shook and he ducked his head, tears slipping down his cheeks and into the sink. 

"HyunJoong, you should be lying down, are you okay?" KiBum put his hand on the handle of the door, not sure if he should open it or not. He was very confused about what was going on. Why had KyuJong left like that?

"Yeah, just fine," the older man said, not looking up.  He couldn't say anything else, throat coughing up as he drew in a shaky breath.  Why did he always ruin good things?  Then, and now... 

"Do you need help?" KiBum fought with himself about opening the door. Well, it's not like the guy could get any more mad at him than he has before, he reasoned, turning the handle and cracking the door open.

"No!" HyunJoong snapped, but the door was already open.  His head lifted, and glassy eyes met KiBum's through the mirror before he ducked his head again to hide the tears as plain as day.  "Get out." 

The tone in HyunJoong's voice startled him, almost as much as the tear's in the older man's eyes. He almost ignored it and went in anyway, but this wasn't the time to be stubborn. "Okay," he said quietly, backing up, "I'll be right out here if you need me." He slowly shut the door, staring at it for a long moment before going back to sit in a chair. What could have happened in the ten minutes he was gone?

HyunJoong didn't look up even as he heard the door click shut again.  His vision blurred as more tears came, spilling over his cheeks in silent waves.  He knew it was stupid to cry, crying never fixed anything, and crying would never erase all the mistakes he had made and continued to make...but he cried anyways.  Because it simply hurt too much.  And he slowly sank to the ground in a crouch, forehead resting against the cool counter and hands holding on to the edges like a lifeline as he wept. 

It was a long few moments of KiBum staring at the bathroom door, listening to HyunJoong cry. Obviously things had not gone well with KyuJong. Ignoring what he knew was coming, KiBum stood and moved back to the door, opening it slowly. Seeing HyunJoong crouched down, KiBum frowned and knelt down a little ways away, but close enough to reach. "HyunJoong..." he started, but didn't know what to say.

Hearing the door open, HyunJoong stiffened, turning his head away as he felt KiBum approach.  "What?"  The word would have been cold and very rude, if it weren't for the way his voice cracked halfway through, twisting the force behind the question into something weak instead. 

Staring back at him, KiBum's face expressionless. He wasn't very good at dealing with emotions, but HyunJoong shouldn't be left alone. "You don't have to tell me what happened, but I'm here if you need anything.. and... you should probably get back into bed."

Not turning to look at him, HyunJoong let go of the counter with one hand, covering his eyes.  "I will," he said quietly, the fight going out of him until he just sounded tired and sad.  "Just give me a moment."  He just needed a moment to recover, before he fell apart again. 

"Well I'm here if you need help," KiBum slowly got to his feet, staring down at the older man. "Whenever you're ready."

Nodding silently, HyunJoong wiped the tears away from his face and drew in a slow breath, resting his head against his arm.  He stayed like that until he felt more stable, less like he was going to explode at the slightest provocation.  
      
    Finally he shifted so that he could stand, starting to do so when pain stabbed at him and he flinched. 

Moving to support him, KiBum helped ease him up to standing. "Just take it slow, hopefully you didn't reopen those wounds again." He said softly, waiting until HyunJoong was okay enough to move.

HyunJoong didn't say anything, leaning on KiBum slightly and holding on to the counter with one hand.  Once the pain had faded away somewhat, he breathed in and stood up straighter, carefully moving towards the door.  He didn't look at KiBum, uncomfortably aware of how tear-hazed his eyes still were, how utterly pathetic he must look. 

Getting him to the bed took a few minutes, and once he was settled on the bed KiBum checked his bandages. Seeing that they wounds were still closed over he sat down in the chair. "Do you need anything?" He asked softly.

Shifting slightly as he was eased into a lying down position, HyunJoong blinked up at the ceiling for a moment.  "Why is it all I can do is make things worse?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer. 

Taking a deep breath, KiBum hesitated in saying anything. He had no idea what had happened, and knew nothing of his relationship with KyuJong other than they had been together at some point. "Maybe you should just try and get some sleep," he said, looking down at the ground. "Maybe things won't look so bad tomorrow."

"Maybe," HyunJoong murmured, but there was a defeated tone in his voice that didn't lend itself to belief in KiBum's words.  A few tears escaped as he closed his eyes, slipping down the sides of his face and into his hair as he tried to just sleep. 

KiBum watched him for a long while. It was a few hours before HyungJoon was due back and he wanted to wait up for him, and he didn't feel right leaving HyunJoong alone to wander the hotel in boredom. Slumping a little in the chair, he stared at the wall.

*************************  
      
    HyungJoon climbed up the stairs tiredly, his arms sore.  It wasn't the best job ever, but the bills in his pocket made it worth it.  
      
Once he reached their floor, he hovered between both rooms, wondering which one to check.  Maybe they were still all together in KiBum and HyunJoong's room?  Reasoning that KyuJong wouldn't go back to the room alone when there were others around, he walked to his brother's hotel room and tried the door, opening it when he found it unlocked. 

Hearing the door open, KiBum stood up quickly and moved towards it. Seeing it was HyungJoon, he smiled, pressing a finger to his lips and motioned for him to go back out into the hall. Sparing a glance for HyunJoong, he joined him out in the hall and shut the door behind him. "Hey, how was work?"

Smiling when he saw KiBum, HyungJoon blinked in confusion to see no sign of KyuJong, and HyunJoong asleep.  Retreating back out into the hall, he shrugged.  "I won't be able to feel my arms, but it paid okay," he smiled a little, though with a touch of confusion.  "Did Kyu go back to the other room to sleep?" 

"Um.. I don't know," KiBum winced a little. "I went to go get us drinks and the vending machine was broken so I had to across the street and by the time I got back KyuJong was running down the hall and HyunJoong had shut himself up in the bathroom and he was crying." He held his hands up in confusion. "I don't know what happened, HyunJoong wouldn't talk to me. You want some pizza?"

The smile disappeared as HyungJoon glanced towards his and KyuJong's room, worry in his eyes.  What had happened while he was gone?  Looking back at KiBum and seeing his little brother was just as confused as he was, he sighed and shook his head.  "I should probably go check on KyuJong...sorry."  He wrapped his arms around KiBum in a hug.  "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" 

"Okay," KiBum hugged him back tightly. Knowing that his brother was just down the hall made him feel a lot better, but KyuJong probably shouldn't be alone just as much as HyunJoong shouldn't be alone either. Letting go, he smiled at HyungJoon and stepped back to go into the room. "Goodnight HyungJoon."

HyungJoon smiled.  "Night KiBum."  He turned and walked back down the hallway towards the other room, wondering just what had happened.  
      
    He stopped outside the door and unlocked it, hesitating a moment before opening the door and slipping inside, looking around. 

KyuJong looked up when he heard the door open. Curled up against the headboard, his knees drawn to his chest. He'd stopped crying hours ago, but his eyes were still red and stung. 'HyungJoon..." he choked, feeling himself starting to cry all over again.

Seeing KyuJong's figure in the darkness, HyungJoon's eyes widened slightly.  "Kyu?"  He kicked off his shoes and padded to the bed, climbing onto it and gently brushing his bangs out of his face.  "What happened?" he asked quietly, looking down at him with worry. 

"HyunJoong and I talked," he whispered, looking up at him with glassy eyes. "It didn't go very well.. He wanted me to stay in the room with him, but I couldn't and then he got upset, even though I told him I forgave him for what happened... and then he locked himself in the bathroom... it's all a mess."

Frowning, HyungJoon slowly eased himself down so that he could lie next to KyuJong, caressing his cheek with one hand.  "Maybe things will be better in the morning..." he murmured, not sure what to say.  "It's late, everyone's tired." 

"I hope so... I don't want him to be mad at me, or to be upset..." KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes at the touch. 

Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon decided not to tell KyuJong that HyunJoong had been crying.  He didn't need to know.  "You need to sleep too," he whispered, kissing the other man's forehead.  "It'll help." 

KyuJong slowly opened his eyes to look into HyungJoon's, the gaze wandering over the other' features in the dim light. "We were supposed to talk," he said quietly, wanting to ignore the situation with HyunJoong, push it out of his mind until tomorrow.

"Talking can wait," HyungJoon replied, voice soft as he gently eased KyuJong closer, wrapping his arms around the older man.  "You need rest."  He rubbed his hand soothingly along KyuJong's back. 

"I... want to, please," KyuJong let his hands rest on HyungJoon's chest. "I can't sleep until at least one thing from today has been resolved... please."

Hesitating, HyungJoon sighed and nodded after a moment, not ceasing the motion of his hand.  "All right," he murmured.  He honestly didn't know what to say though.  Their relationship was...nothing he'd ever had before.  "What are we, exactly...?" 

"Well.. we both like each other right? And not just a physical attraction, which... there seems to be quite a bit of.. but.. I like being with you," KyuJong said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I... would like to be more than just friends," he said hesitantly, meeting HyungJoon's eyes.

HyungJoon listened to his words, thinking about that.  It was true...he liked being with KyuJong.  When he wasn't busy alternating between ravaging the older man and turning into a human tomato, he enjoyed the simpler moments, like when they were just waking up to find out they were wrapped up in each other's arms, or sharing ice cream, or even KyuJong spinning him silly on the swings.  "To be...in a relationship?" he asked, just to confirm, just to be sure he had this right. 

KyuJong bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly. "A relationship..." he said softly. The word was scary though, after what he had gone through with HyunJoong, but he trusted HyungJoon to keep him safe.

Searching KyuJong's eyes in the darkness, HyungJoon thought about that word, thought about everything it would mean.  It had the potential of being very messy, like 90% of relationships were now.  It could very well hurt them both, be the completely wrong decision.  But at the same time...  
      
    "I...I would like to give it a try," he whispered, swallowing thickly.  "If you're sure...I wasn't joking when I said I sucked with relationships."  There was a trace of worry and fear in his eyes...he didn't want to hurt KyuJong. 

"I don't exactly have the best track record either," KyuJong smiled softly. "But... I don't think we're doing too bad so far?" He saw the look in HyungJoon's eyes, knowing it could all blow up in their faces, especially considering the situation they were in... but he didn't want to give up a chance at _feeling_ something again.

HyungJoon shook his head slowly.  "No.  We're not," he murmured.  Drawing in a steady breath, he brushed his thumb lightly against KyuJong's cheek.  "So...you're my boyfriend now?" 

"If that's okay with you," KyuJong said softly, curling his hand on HyungJoon's shirt. _Boyfriend_. He kind of liked the sound of that.

After a moment of consideration, a smile appeared on HyungJoon's lips.  "It's fantastic to me," he whispered, tucking his finger lightly under KyuJong's chin and leaning in to kiss his soft lips lightly. 

Smiling into the kiss, KyuJong felt his heart racing, and it wasn't just from the kissing. No, the kiss was only a small part of something bigger. "Me too," he murmured against HyungJoon's lips. His boyfriend's lips.

Closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling, HyungJoon smiled and kissed him again.  "Come on," he whispered, wrapping his arms around KyuJong's body again and carefully shifting them so that he could pull the comforter over them.  "Sleep time." 

Curling up against him, KyuJong nuzzled his head under HyungJoon's chin, wrapping his arm around his waist. "I think it goes without saying that we don't mention this to anyone," he said quietly, relaxing in his arms.

HyungJoon rested his head against KyuJong's hair, closing his eyes and securing his grip around the other man.  "No," he agreed quietly.  He hadn't the slightest idea how he would even begin to explain this to KiBum, worried what his brother would think.  
      
    And that didn't even begin to take HyunJoong into consideration...  
      
    "Not yet, anyways," he murmured, kissing KyuJong's forehead as he settled down to sleep.  "It would be nice to, one day..." 

"It would," KyuJong said quietly, letting his eyes slip close. Thoughts of dealing with HyunJoong would wait until the morning, he didn't want to ruin the good feeling that swelling in his chest right now. "Goodnight, Jun."

"Night, Kyu," HyungJoon whispered in return, feeling more at peace than he had been in a long while.  He drifted off to sleep with a small smile curling the corners of his lips. 

**********************

When JungMin woke and slowly opened his eyes, he blinked repeatedly at what he was seeing. He did recall going to sleep with a fair amount of distance between him and YoungSaeng, so how was it that the older man was now curled up mere inches away from his chest? He thought for a moment about what to do, if YoungSaeng woke up and found them like this...

Mentally shrugging, JungMin closed his eyes to go back to sleep. It's not like it was his fault.

It was a few minutes later when YoungSaeng stirred, the light of the sun coming into the room drawing him from a restful sleep.  Stretching a little, he felt something tickle his nose and opened his eyes after a moment.  
      
    His first reaction was the most predictable one: a strangled yelp of surprise burst from him as he kicked at the shape next to him, heart nearly jumping out of his throat.  Unfortunately, being easier to move than JungMin was and not particularly stable while just waking up, he ended up pushing himself away and nearly fell off the bed as a result. 

JungMin's eyes flew open at the yelp, which did not prepare him for YoungSaeng's kicking in which his knee had come up to slam directly between his legs. Letting out a strangled cry, JungMin shriveled up into a fetal position with his eyes screwed shut, trying to just be able to breathe.

Legs slipping off the bed, YoungSaeng landed on his knees on the floor, staring at JungMin as he panted lightly, heart racing.  That had woken him up _very_ fast.  
      
    About to yell at JungMin for being so close and scaring the living daylights out of him, the older man stopped when he realized where he must have kicked him.  The expression on the other's face was confirmation of that.  "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment once his heart had fallen from his throat. 

"Just fine," JungMin whispered between clenched teeth. That reaction is the kind of thing he had wanted to avoid by sleeping on the floor. It was a minute before he could get his eyes open to look at YoungSaeng. "You okay?"

YoungSaeng nodded, watching him.  Heart attack aside, he was fine.  "Sorry," he mumbled into the comforter, feeling that he probably should apologize for that. 

The pain receding, JungMin was able to sit up a bit, wincing. "It's okay, I should have moved when I had the chance." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You sure do have a powerful kick for such stubby legs."

"My legs aren't stubby," YoungSaeng replied with a frown, though he was glad he hadn't caused any permanent damage.  Getting up off the floor, he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes before looking at the window outside.  The sun looked like it had been up for a while.  "What time is it?" 

JungMin rubbed at his head and glanced over at the clock. "Almost noon," he yawned, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I guess it's lunchtime then."

They had slept in.  YoungSaeng nodded.  "What do you want to eat?" he asked, stretching out properly before getting up and padding over to the table to find the brush JungMin had bought.  He ran it through his hair, clearing out any knots that had formed at night. 

"Not picky, you want to go back to that place we went to yesterday?" JungMin watched him, running a hand through his own hair. "You seemed to like it."

"All right."  YoungSaeng passed JungMin the brush when he was done.  "No more stealing food from my plate, hm?" he teased, eyes dancing as he remembered what had happened last time. 

"Not unless you give me permission," JungMin pouted, accepting the brush and quickly running it through his hair. After a few passes he tossed it on the bed and stood up. "Ready?" He asked, pulling on his shoes.

"Wait," YoungSaeng said, motioning to the shoebox sitting on the table.  "We haven't checked how much we made yet."  They'd been...distracted, last night.  He bit his lower lip slightly, remembering the conversation and the tears that followed.  Then he remembered the kiss that through some lack of judgment he'd agreed too, and tried not to turn red. 

Blinking up at him, JungMin looked at the shoebox and nodded. "Right, let's count shall we?" He took a seat at the table and opened up the box. They had done really well it seemed as he slowly tipped the contents onto the table, making sure not to let any coins roll off.

Silently amazed at the amount, YoungSaeng pursed his lips and started counting the bills, gathering them together in his hand.  He'd have never gotten this much on his own.  They were definitely having better luck than he had when first singing for money years ago. "This is really good," he said after a moment. 

Sorting out the coins, JungMin nodded in agreement. "It seems we make a good team," he smiled at YoungSaeng. "And singing with you beats working as a waiter any day."

YoungSaeng laughed quietly at that.  "You know...if we do just as well tonight, we might be able to afford those tickets," he said, looking up at JungMin with a smile. 

"Yeah," JungMin returned the smile. Although it was better to get moving on to KwangJu and find the other's, a part of him wouldn't have minded staying here for just a little while longer with YoungSaeng.

Gathering together the bills and slipping them into his pocket, YoungSaeng went to find his shoes.  "We'll have to work on more songs then," he said as he pulled them on.  He actually didn't mind the sessions with JungMin, teaching him songs and watching him match dance routines to them. 

"Yup, don't want the crowd to get bored now do we?" JungMin nodded, sliding his feet into his shoes and tying the laces. "You think you're ready to learn how to dance this time?"

The older man straightened and blinked at him.  "Uh...I can try, but I'm not that good of a dancer," he said, slightly nervous about it.  Most likely he would trip over his own two feet.  He walked to the door, waiting for JungMin to be ready. 

"That's why I'm going to teach you," JungMin said brightly as he finished up tying his shoes and bounded up to the door where YoungSaeng was waiting. "I bet you'll do just fine."

"If you say so," YoungSaeng replied, not so positive but deciding to give it a shot.  The worst that could happen was that he embarrassed himself entirely.  Opening the door, he stepped out into the hallway and waited for JungMin to lock it behind them, hands in his pockets. 

"What, you don't believe me?" JungMin pouted at him when he had locked the door and started down the hall, a light bounce in his step as he walked.

"Not really, but I'll still give it a try.  Just don't laugh too hard if I fall on my ass."  YoungSaeng watched JungMin as they walked, amused at the endless energy. 

"Oh, you can laugh at me, but I'm not allowed to? I see how it is," JungMin snorted, the light bounce had turned to skipping and he was now skipping around YoungSaeng as they moved down the hall.

"How am I not supposed to laugh when you're acting like this?" YoungSaeng countered, watching him with lips curled upwards.  "You're going to fall again." 

"Am not~!" JungMin sang, sticking his tongue out at YoungSaeng as he skipped. Of course at that moment he wasn't watching where he was going and skipped out a bit to far and crashed into the wall. With a yelp he tumbled to the floor in a rolling heap.

Stopping quickly so that he wouldn't end up on the floor with him, YoungSaeng laughed, shaking his head.  He crouched down next to the younger man, eyes dancing.  "Are you done jinxing yourself?" 

Staring up at him, JungMin pouted. "Not my fault, you distracted me and then the wall jumped out in front of me," he whined.

"I hate to be the one to break this to you, but walls don't move."  YoungSaeng held out one hand to help JungMin up, trying to keep a straight face and failing. 

"Why do you have to put a pin in my delusional balloon?" JungMin sighed, taking YoungSaeng's hand and pulling himself to his feet. "And for laughing, I'm not letting this go," he shook YoungSaeng's hand, keeping a firm grip on it.

YoungSaeng looked down at the hand holding his own tightly.  "Just don't pull me down with you the next time you decide to smash into walls," he said, a smile playing on his lips as he started walking again. 

"Fine fine," JungMin chuckled, walking in step until they reached the elevator doors. Hitting the call button he bounced in place, waving their joined hands back and forth until the elevator arrived. Letting YoungSaeng in first, he hit the button for the ground floor and started to dance a little while they waited.

Watching his arm being flailed about, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement.  "How you can be so energetic first thing in the morning is beyond me."  It was interesting to watch though, and distracted him from his thoughts that tended to be more than a little depressive at times.  A breath of fresh air. 

"Would you rather I not be, and shuffle around all somber?" He mused, stilling in movements and tilting his head. 

"Did I say that?"  YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I just meant I don't get how you can be like this all the time and not pass out from exhaustion halfway through the day.  I didn't say it was a bad thing." 

"I've always had a lot of energy," JungMin shrugged, swaying back and forth. "Besides, it puts a smile on your face so even if I do pass out in the middle of the day it's worth it."

"Don't knock yourself out just to make me smile," YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow, puzzled by his logic.  The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and he stepped out into the lobby, pulling JungMin along and out of the way of the group of people waiting to go in. 

Sighing dramatically, JungMin shook his head as he was lead out and they made their way through the lobby. "Oh fine, but I make no promises about walls that leap out and attack me," he snickered, opening the front doors for YoungSaeng.

"Glad to know the mobile walls are being taken into consideration."  YoungSaeng walked out onto the street, looking around before remembering which way the restaurant was and starting in that direction.  He felt better about the traffic today, less jittery as the cars went by. 

JungMin just chuckled softly at the response and followed YoungSaeng's lead. It was a nice day out, and he was enjoying the feel of the sun. He hoped today would be less dramatic than the past few days had been, they could use a relaxing day for once. Doubting that would happen though, he would just have to make sure not to do anything that would upset YoungSaeng again. 

They reached the crosswalk after a few minutes and JungMin gave YoungSaeng a glance out of the corner of his eye. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, they waited for the light to turn.

YoungSaeng eyed the cars passing with misgivings, biting on his lower lip.  Feeling the light squeeze though, he relaxed a little, trying to release some of the tension in his shoulders.  When the light finally turned green for them, he looked both ways before stepping off the sidewalk and walking across the street, aware of everything just in case there was another crazy driver nearby. 

Keeping any eye out as well, JungMin was glad that YoungSaeng was doing better about traffic. Hopefully he could be over it in no time, and maybe they could work on some of the other issues that were holding them both back. One thing at a time though he thought as they reached the other side of the street without incident.

The tension leaving once their feet touched the sidewalk again, YoungSaeng released the breath he'd held without noticing, watching as the cars started driving by again.  He continued walking on towards the restaurant they'd been in the day before, opening the door as they reached it. 

Stepping in after him, JungMin nodded to the waitress they had seen yesterday. "Same table?" She asked, grabbing a couple of menus and leading them back when JungMin had nodded. Settling down at the booth, JungMin reluctantly let YoungSaeng's hand go.

Blinking a little as his hand was released, YoungSaeng paused before sliding into the booth where he'd sat last time, smiling at the waitress in thanks as she placed down menus before leaving.  "It's nice here," he mused, making himself comfortable before pulling one of the menus over. 

"It is, it's good we found a place so close that isn't too expensive. Too bad we'll have to leave it behind soon," JungMin smiled, opening up his menu and looking it over more thoroughly than he had yesterday.

"Maybe we can come back one day," YoungSaeng shrugged.  "It would be nice."  He would have liked more time to just enjoy the city, walk around more, without having to worry about being seen and hauled back to the facility. 

"Maybe," JungMin nodded, "tour of the parks right?" He chuckled. Finding something that looked good on the menu, he sat back in the booth and waited for the waitress to come back.

"Right.  And it would be nice to see the ports as well."  YoungSaeng flipped through the menu before he chose the bulgogi.  "Traveling at all sounds nice though."  If it weren't for the life-and-death factor, he would have actually enjoyed going from city to city like this. 

"Traveling for the sake of traveling, not because we have to," JungMin said quietly, eyes wandering around the restaurant. Would it ever get to the point where they wouldn't be running for their lives? It seemed unlikely so far.

YoungSaeng nodded in agreement.  "Maybe one day," he said quietly.  
      
    The waitress showed up then, and he placed his order before looking back at JungMin. 

Pointing out what he wanted, JungMin folded up his menu and handed it to her after she set down their water. Taking up he glass he sipped at it slowly, chewing on an ice cube and staring out the window's at the far side of the restaurant, lost in thought.

Picking up his own glass, YoungSaeng didn't try to fill the silence, curling up in the corner of the booth.  His gaze flickered to JungMin after a moment, taking in the younger man's expression and briefly wondering what he was thinking about before looking away. 

"How many new songs should we try today?" JungMin asked, still looking out the windows. He didn't mind doing new songs every night, just as long as they still did their duet. The crowd had seemed to like that the most.

Blinking as he returned from the daze he'd been in, YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin again before thinking about the question.  "Maybe another two or three for each of us?  We seem to be getting a lot of the same people, so we shouldn't reuse songs so much unless there was a strong reaction.  And that attempt at dancing too."  He'd have to work that in somewhere, partly hoping he could do that one with JungMin so that he wouldn't feel like he was embarrassing himself as much. 

"Know of any good songs we could dance to then?" JungMin smiled at him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and prop his chin in his hand.

"I'll probably be able to come up with one," YoungSaeng mused.  "I'll let you know when we get back to the hotel.  Already have a few ideas for songs you might like to learn." 

"And I'm sure I can come up with something you'll be able to keep up with," JungMin said, swaying back and forth in his seat. "You know, we may have to do this all over again when we get to KwangJu since we have no idea when and if we'll find the others."

"I have no problem with that."  YoungSaeng shrugged.  "It's good to have a change of crowd, so that we could start doing some of the same songs again without boring them.  We'll just have to find a spot where enough people are gathered, like the park here." 

"I'm sure there will be, although we got lucky with how close the park is to the hotel here, hopefully it'll be much of the same there," JungMin took another sip of his water. "I wonder how the other's are doing."

YoungSaeng nodded, looking down at his glass and tapping it lightly with his fingers.  "I wonder too.  If they're even in KwangJu, or if they were captured, or moved on..."  Only time would tell.  Though they could search for months even if they were in the same city, and never run into the others ever again. 

Any reply was cut off by the waitress arriving with their meals. JungMin smiled and thanked her before she walked away. "Looks good," he said, looking down at his food and eating slowly. Mostly just picking at his food. As hungry as he was, he wasn't in the mood to eat.

YoungSaeng straightened in his seat and picked up the chopsticks, starting to eat as well.  The food tasted amazing just like the day before.  Glancing up at JungMin to see him picking at his own plate, YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly to one side.  "What's on your mind?" 

"Nothing much really," JungMin shrugged, looking up at him and smiling lightly. "Just worried. Our luck has been rather hit or miss so far, so not sure what to expect anymore."

The older man looked at him for a moment before smiling.  "We're still in one piece so far.  It'll be fine.  We'll roll with the punches as they come."  There was no way things were going to go exactly as they hoped, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying again. 

"Right," JungMin nodded and smiled a little brighter. "Long as we stick together, it can't be that bad." He took a bite of his food, humming happily around it as he chewed. It could be a lot worse, and they've had a few close calls, but they'd survived so far, and were still able to smile about it. "Hopefully we can get through at least one day without any major problems."

"Don't start jinxing us again," YoungSaeng chuckled, resuming eating as well.  "I think it's a lost cause at this point."  He nodded at JungMin's food.  "Is it good?" 

"I said hopefully, and yes it's good," JungMin nodded, placing another bite in his mouth. "If we run into those same group of idiots from last night though, we should probably tell them you're a guy, just to mess with me some more."

"We should have told them I was a guy from the start, but why not?  See what they make of that one."  Though if they got too close he might forgo that part and punch them instead. 

JungMin winced a little at that. "Yes, we should have... sorry again.. about that," he frowned and looked down at his food. "Although I would like to see their faces after last night, and then finding out you're a guy."

"Then that's what we'll do if we see them again."  Chewing on another bite of food, YoungSaeng didn't say anything about the apology.  They'd already been over this.  "Maybe I should have gotten my hair cut shorter to avoid confusion." 

"Did you want to? I kind of like your hair like that, it looks good on you," JungMin said, looking up at him with a pout.

"I don't mind long hair, but if it gets me mistaken for a girl on a regular basis, I might cut it," YoungSaeng chuckled at the pout.  "You wouldn't look that bad with long hair either.  Without the snarls." 

"It really gets to you doesn't it, people mistaking you for a girl," JungMin smiled, tilting his head to the side. "And I don't know how much time we'll have to be worrying about hair cuts in the near future, so for now we'll say I'm growing my hair out."

"Wouldn't it annoy you if people kept catcalling and whistling at you?"  YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose.  "And that doesn't sound that bad, letting your hair grow.  Now that we have some way to keep the knots out." 

"Not really, no," JungMin pursed his lips and shook his head. "If you haven't noticed, I sort of enjoy attention, I'll take what I can get." He gave YoungSaeng a wink, eating some more.

YoungSaeng laughed, shaking his head in amusement.  "I'll switch with you any day."  He just wanted to be left alone.  The only time he liked attention was when he was singing, otherwise he was perfectly happy not being noticed.  Finishing his plate, he sat back and sipped at his water. 

The bite he was swallowing went down the wrong way and JungMin coughed as he tried not to choke. He sipped at his water and tried to stop thinking about a very dangerous line of thinking that would probably get him hit.

The older man blinked owlishly at JungMin.  "Are you okay?  Try not to choke."  He set his glass down after a moment, settling back into the corner of the booth. 

"Fine, fine," JungMin nodded, sipping at his water more to clear his throat. "Just... swallowed wrong." He said, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his plate, glaring at the food.

"Try not to burn a hole through the plate," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching in amusement. 

"Inanimate objects are against me today," JungMin grumbled, stabbing at the food with his chopstick. "I think they're conspiring against me so you can laugh at me."

"That would probably not be far from the truth if they had the mental capacity to conspire," the other man mused, eyes dancing as he picked up his glass again. 

"I don't put anything past things trying to kill me, even if they don't have brains," he held up a piece of chicken with the chopstick. "Or used to have a brain for that matter," JungMin muttered darkly, biting at the piece and chewing.

YoungSaeng had to put his glass down again, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his arms and tried to contain his laughter, with mixed results. 

"Well I'm glad you find it so amusing," JungMin tried not to laugh as well, leaning over and poking him in the arm. He couldn't keep it in though and started laughing along with him.

The poke only made it harder to not laugh, giggles escaping as YoungSaeng leaned against the backboard for support.  "You're doing it on purpose," he managed to choke out before coherency was lost again. 

"Doing what? Trying to injure myself?" JungMin said, laughing even more at watching YoungSaeng.

Finally managing to breathe, YoungSaeng straightened after a moment, cheeks flushed red from lack of air.  "That too," he said, panting a little as he reached for his water again, unable to stop smiling. 

Scowling at him playfully, JungMin finished off his meal and pushed away his plate. "You're mean, you know that? Laughing at my misfortune."

"I know, I'm horrible, I can't help it that you're like a walking comedy relief."  YoungSaeng waved one hand slightly as he drank his water and rested back against the backboard. 

"I see, that all I'm good for then?" JungMin dipped his finger in his water and flicked it at YoungSaeng. "You about done? I don't know how much more embarrassment I can take today."

YoungSaeng squeaked as water hit him in the face.  "Hey!"  He wiped it off, wrinkling his nose.  "I'm not doing anything, you're the one choking on things and running into stationary walls." 

"Yeah.. well..." JungMin grumbled and trailed off, crossing his arms and pouting. The pout didn't last long and he was trying hard not to smile. He'd gladly be a clumsy idiot as long as YoungSaeng had something to laugh at.

Rubbing his face, YoungSaeng chuckled at the pout.  The waitress stopped by to collect their plates, and he smiled in thanks.  "Back to the hotel later to practice?" he asked. 

"Yup, I just need to run to the restroom real quick," JungMin slid out of the seat. "Be right back, don't leave without me." He waggled his finger at YoungSaeng before heading in the direction of where the restroom's were.

"Of course, of course," YoungSaeng smiled, waving him on.  When JungMin left his line of sight, he settled down into the corner of the booth and looked straight ahead, lost in thought as he sipped at his water.  
      
    A lithe body slipped into the seat beside him.  
      
    Blinking, he turned to tell the girl that this booth was already occupied and if she wanted to sit here she could wait for them to leave.  Then his eyes settled on the angelic face smiling at him and he nearly dropped his glass of water, heart stopping cold in his chest.  
      
    "Hello, oppa." 

Rinsing off his hands, JungMin hummed to himself, smiling when he thought about practicing when they got back to the hotel. YoungSaeng would be a great dancer, he just needed the confidence. He dried his hands and tossed out the paper towel, opening the bathroom door and headed back into the dining area. 

At first he was a little confused, there were two people sitting at the table he had left kissing. Did YoungSaeng leave him? He got closer to the table and his eyes went wide.

"Saeng? What the hell is going on?"

The girl broke the kiss at the additional voice, straightening and loosening her hold on YoungSaeng's collar.  The young man was as white as a sheet.  
      
    "Ah, are you a friend of oppa's?"  The smile she gave JungMin was bright and friendly.  "I apologize for interrupting, I was just so happy to see him again.  What are you doing here, Saengie oppa?"  
      
    YoungSaeng couldn't breathe, his throat closing and choking him.  How had she found him?  It had been years since he'd left...and only days since he escaped from the facility.  How?  Why couldn't those memories just leave him alone?  When she leaned over to peck him on the lips again, he flinched. 

See him again? JungMin blinked rapidly, trying to process. Who would he know that would be kissing him like that? His eyes settled on YoungSaeng who looked like he was ready to pass out. The fear in the older man's eyes confirmed what he suspected. How the hell did his ex find them?

"Yes, a friend. You'll have to excuse us, we were just leaving," JungMin put on his best fake smile, his jaw burning from the force.

"Leaving?" She blinked.  "Can I come with you?  I've missed oppa a lot, it's been so long.  Where were you all this time?" she asked YoungSaeng, and anyone else would only hear the deep concern in her voice.  YoungSaeng saw the warning behind it and pressed back against the wall, unable to get out of the booth seat with her blocking the way.  He couldn't answer, scrambling for the words to make her leave him alone and unable to find them. 

"He was studying abroad," JungMin stared at the girl, still trying to keep a smile. His fist was clenching and was resisting the very strong urge to grab her by the arm and chuck her across the room. "If you don't mind, we're in a hurry."

"Studying abroad?  Without telling me or your mom?  We were worried about you!" she said to YoungSaeng, ceasing to pay JungMin attention at the new information.  
      
    YoungSaeng knew his mother would have never told her where he was even if she had known.  "S-SangMi, please move," he managed to say, voice quiet.  
      
    SangMi frowned.  "You should really come home, YoungSaeng oppa...everyone misses you, and they'll be happy to see you again."  She took one of his hands in both of hers. 

That did it. JungMin could hear the fear in YoungSaeng's voice and now she was touching him again. Slamming his fists into the table he leaned toward the girl. "SangMi is it? Look, I'll make you a deal. You get out of the booth and let YoungSaeng out, and I won't drag you out by your hair. Does that sound reasonable?"

She looked up at JungMin again, eyes wide before she narrowed them.  "I don't know who you think you are, but I am perfectly within my rights to talk to him, especially since he left so suddenly.  Besides, I don't think the restaurant staff would take such a thing too well."  They were already being watched. 

Setting his jaw, JungMin leaned in closer, smiling dangerously. "Does it really look like I care what you want, or what these people think? Move. Now."

SangMi glared at him, ditching all pretenses of being nice.  "Who are you to him?  I've known him his whole life, you have no say in what I do."  She turned to YoungSaeng again.  "Let's go home, oppa."  YoungSaeng shook his head, eyes wide. 

"He doesn't want anything to do with you!" JungMin slammed his fist on the table again, the wood cracking. "YoungSaeng is not yours anymore. Get. Away. From him."

She jumped at the loud slam, eyes widening at the cracks.  
      
    The waitress came by then.  "Excuse me, but we're going to have to ask you all to leave," she said, looking apologetic.  SangMi finally got up from the booth, YoungSaeng quickly scrambling out the second he could.  He went straight to JungMin, shaking hands gripping the younger man's arm.  
      
    Before they could leave though, SangMi said something that made him freeze completely.  
      
    "You won't even come back to see your daughter, YoungSaeng?" 

JungMin looked sharply at YoungSaeng. She had to be lying, she had to be. He put his free hand on YoungSaeng's, eyes searching for his reaction. "Saeng?" He said quietly, not sure what to do.

For a moment YoungSaeng couldn't breathe again, panic gripping him.  He had a daughter?  
      
    Then he remembered the reason why he'd left in the first place, the one thing he'd waited for before disappearing.  
      
    "The test was negative," he got out, pressing further against JungMin as he tried to keep himself from falling apart.  "I saw it."  
      
    "It was wrong," she said simply, smiling; she knew she had him now.  "I checked again after you left, and the pregnancy test came out positive.  She's going to be turning three in a few months."  
      
    She had to be lying.  It couldn't be true.  YoungSaeng wasn't ready to be a father, and he didn't want to be _that_ kind of father, not ever.  "Do you have proof?" he asked, turning back to her, skin ashen.  "Pictures."  If her...his...daughter was nearly three, she would have pictures on her, right?  
      
    SangMi hesitated.  "I...don't have any with me." 

JungMin kept his hold on YoungSaeng, his eyes still on the older man. How could a mother not have pictures with her? "What's her name?" JungMin asked. He smelled a rat. 

"AeCha," SangMi replied, but she had taken too long to answer.  
      
    "Liar," YoungSaeng whispered; he knew her well enough to know when she was lying. 

Looking back at SangMi, JungMin smirked, looking her up and down coolly. "You're a real piece of work you know that? Come on Saeng," he gently pulled YoungSaeng to the door.

YoungSaeng followed with unsteady legs, burying his face against JungMin's arm to block out her shouting after them.  Even the sound of the traffic rushing by outside was welcome, as he started to shake all over again. 

JungMin was still bristling with anger, doing his best to support YoungSaeng as they walked. How _dare_ she do that him, flaunting that lie in front of his face. JungMin had never been so angry at a person in his life. "The nerve of that girl..." he muttered darkly, glancing back over his shoulder, checking to make sure she wasn't following.

Still unable to speak, if he did speak he'd start to cry, YoungSaeng just shook his head against JungMin's arm.  He had never wanted to see her again, and the wounds were still fresh from the conversation last night.  And even if she had been caught in her lie, twisting his greatest fear into reality, the seed of doubt had been planted in his mind and kept whispering what ifs until he wanted to scream. 

Not knowing what to say, JungMin led him back to the hotel. He ignored the looks they were getting, only looking around to see if the girl was following or watching. He doubted he'd be able to control his temper if he ever saw her again. Once back in the hotel he led YoungSaeng to the elevator and waited until the doors opened then stepping inside. When the doors closed, he wrapped the arm that YoungSaeng wasn't clinging to around the man's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

That was what did YoungSaeng in, the warm hug that JungMin gave him.  A strangled noise escaped his throat before he buried his face against the younger man's chest, shoulders shaking as tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

JungMin closed his eyes, holding the man tight and gently rubbing his back. He leaned his cheek against YoungSaeng's head and made soft soothing noises. YoungSaeng could cry as long as he needed to, JungMin wasn't going to let him go.

Trying to press himself as close to the other man as possible, YoungSaeng's tears didn't let up even as the elevator dinged and opened at their floor.  The sound reaching him through the thoughts that relentlessly attacked him, he turned his head enough to see the open door, looking back up at JungMin. 

Smiling gently down at him, he brought up his hand to brush away the tears. "Just a little farther," he said softly and led him off the elevator slowly, down the hall and into their room. Not letting him go the entire time.

YoungSaeng didn't relinquish his grip on JungMin's shirt; it was just too much to ask of him right now.  Once they were in their room and the door was closed and locked, only then did the tension leave his body, and it was all he could do not to collapse.  Any thought of curling up in the bed and hiding the rest of the day left as he found he couldn't bring himself to leave JungMin's arms, burying his nose against the other man's shirt.  He might have said 'thank you', but it was muffled against the soft material. 

Holding him tight, JungMin gently placed a kiss to the top of his head. "You want to lay down?" He whispered, still rubbing YoungSaeng's back.

The older man nodded against JungMin's shirt, finding it much easier than talking at the moment.  Though his grip on JungMin's shirt tightened slightly. 

Leading him to the bed, JungMin lowered him down to sit. Breaking away from the hug, he helped to take YoungSaeng's shoes off, pulling his own off as well before rejoining him on the bed, retaking him in his arms and laying down with YoungSaeng held tight against him.

YoungSaeng curled up against JungMin without complaint or comment about the extreme proximity, needing it.  Exhaling shakily, he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist in return.  When he was feeling calmer, he whispered "Thank you" again, clearer this time. 

"You don't need to thank me," JungMin said softly. "We support each other right?" He gently stroked YoungSaeng's hair, wishing there was more he could have done... who knew that girl would be in the same city and even the same restaurant.

"Right," YoungSaeng whispered, though he felt it had been more of JungMin supporting him than the other way around.  He was constantly falling apart, and hated it, wishing he could be as strong as JungMin was.  But he couldn't say so, so he just nuzzled closer and closed his eyes, trying to forget.  The hand in his hair helped tremendously. 

JungMin smiled sadly and kissed the top of his head again. There was only so much he could do to help YoungSaeng right now, not even beginning to understand the thoughts he must be having. He would talk about it when, and if he was ready to, and JungMin would be there to listen. Hopefully, they would never see that girl again.

Somewhere amid all the thoughts and whispers, one was slowly pushing its way to the front of YoungSaeng's mind, one that was probably small in comparison to everything else but hurt just as much, if not more.  
      
    When he couldn't ignore it anymore, he tilted his head to look up at JungMin, tears staining his cheeks.  
      
    "If I really had a daughter, would you have hated me?" he asked, voice quiet. 

Blinking at the question, JungMin looked down at him, shaking his head slowly as he brushed away the tears. "Why on earth would I have hated you?"

"Because I wasn't there," YoungSaeng replied, swallowing as he leaned into the hand against his cheek.  "I left the second I saw the test came out negative...if it really had been a mistake...I'd be a horrible father who missed the first two years of her life." 

"You would have had no way of knowing Saeng," JungMin frowned. "You did what was best for you and got away from a situation with a horrible person who resorted to drugging you to get you to stay. What else could you have done?"

"I don't know."  YoungSaeng curled up a little more.  "Stayed longer.  Made doubly sure she wasn't pregnant.  I wouldn't have left if she was, you know.  I don't want to be that kind of a person."  And if she had had proof today, proof that he actually had a daughter...he would have gone with her. 

JungMin didn't know what to say. It's not as if YoungSaeng's life had been better for leaving. He wouldn't have been picked up by the facility if he had stayed. But to be tied completely to this girl who had mentally beat YoungSaeng down to be the person he was now... JungMin didn't know which life would have been better at this point.

"Do you really think she was lying?" He asked, stroking YoungSaeng's cheek with his thumb.

"I hope she was," YoungSaeng whispered, another tear falling at the gentle touch.  "It sounded real at first.  But she lied when you asked for a name.  I've known her for years...and that was a flat-out lie." 

"If she lied about the name, then she was probably lying about the rest of it. Why would she be here, and not at home with the child if it was real then?" JungMin said, frowning lightly.

"I don't know.  I don't know why she's here in the first place."  Or how she found him.  "I want to leave," he said quietly.  He didn't want to stay where she was, didn't want to risk seeing her again. 

"We can leave first thing tomorrow," JungMin nodded, wrapping his arm around him again and pulling him close. They just had to do one more performance, then they'd have enough to pay for the hotel and their tickets.

YoungSaeng nodded again, burying his face against JungMin's neck and closing his eyes.  He knew they should probably start practicing then, especially if they were going to put up a great enough performance to get that much money, but he couldn't bring himself to move. 

JungMin kissed his forehead and closed his eyes as well, holding the older man in his arms tightly. "You need anything?" He whispered, willing to do and get anything YoungSaeng needed.

Feeling the kiss against his forehead, it was strange for YoungSaeng to not freak out about it, especially considering what had just happened.  He was practically glued to JungMin's body, and had received so many kisses on his head in the past few minutes, but it hadn't scared him.  It had helped him relax.  
      
    It made him wonder...and he was willing to do anything that would distract him right now.  Swallowing, he lifted his head slightly so that he could see JungMin's face.  
      
    "Kiss me?" he whispered. 

JungMin stared at him for a moment, taken aback by the request. "Are you sure?" he murmured, unconsciously leaning into him even ask he asked. His hand came back to frame YoungSaeng's cheek and jaw.

YoungSaeng nodded, eyes locked with JungMin's.  He could still feel SangMi's lips against his own and it didn't feel right, he didn't want that kind of a kiss.  He wanted JungMin's. 

Smiling gently he leaned in. "I told you, you never have to ask," he whispered against YoungSaeng's lips before pressing them together. The hand on his cheek slipped back into his hair to gently hold the back of his head.

Closing his eyes as he felt JungMin's lips against his own, so gentle, YoungSaeng felt himself relaxing into it.  When the mind-numbing panic didn't come, he leaned into the other man more, returning the kiss hesitantly as his fingers curled into the back of JungMin's shirt. 

JungMin marveled at how soft YoungSaeng's lips were, his heart racing at how good it felt. Knowing that YoungSaeng had willingly asked for this, made it that much better. The kiss was slow, and gentle, JungMin letting YoungSaeng take whatever comfort he could from it, not wanting to push the limits of what the other was willing to do.

Lingering until his breath ran out, YoungSaeng slowly pulled back, eyes opening after a moment to look at the other man.  That had felt...great.  More than great.  Hesitantly lifting a hand, he traced the line of JungMin's cheekbone and jaw with light fingertips.  The tears had stopped falling. 

Slowly opening his eyes when YoungSaeng pulled back, JungMin smiled at the touch. He gently stroked YoungSaeng's hair, sighing softly. "Are you okay?"

YoungSaeng nodded slowly, calm now.  "I feel better now," he murmured, his hand lingering against the younger man's cheek.  "Thank you..." 

"Always glad to help," JungMin smiled. "In any way you need, not just a kiss..." he chuckled, playing with a lock of YoungSaeng's hair. The kiss had calmed him down as well, the way the girl had affected YoungSaeng had rattled him, and he hated seeing YoungSaeng upset.

"This is all I need," YoungSaeng smiled, nuzzling back against the other man.  He felt warm and safe like this.  It was almost stupid how he could face facility staff with utter defiance and yet be completely undone by one girl, but it was the reality of his situation.  And he knew he would never be able to thank JungMin enough for helping him through that. 

Wrapping his arm back around YoungSaeng, JungMin buried his nose in YoungSaeng's hair, completely relaxed and content. He knew they needed to practice at some point, but wasn't willing to let him go just yet.

Closing his eyes, YoungSaeng just rested for the longest time, letting his heart rate ease to a normal speed again and enjoying the warmth from the other man's body.  
      
    Finally sometime later he reluctantly pulled back a little, looking up at JungMin.  "We need to practice," he murmured, not wanting to move. 

"We do," JungMin nodded looking him in the eye. "You sure you're up for it?" He didn't let up on his grip though, enjoying the contact until it would sadly come to an end.

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng nodded again.  If he stayed like this for much longer, he was going to fall asleep and then they'd never get anything done.  And he really wanted to leave this city.  He forced himself to sit up, disentangling his body from JungMin's. 

Letting his hands drop away, JungMin sat up as well. Maybe focusing completely on practice would be good for the both of them. "So what's first?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling at YoungSaeng.

"Uh..."  The older man fidgeted a little.  "You still have to show me how to dance..."  That would definitely hold his attention. 

"Want go get that part out of the way first huh?" JungMin's face lit up and he smiled broadly as he bounced up off the bed. "We'll need a song," he said, holding out his hands for YoungSaeng.

"I think I might have one," YoungSaeng replied, taking JungMin's hands and letting the other man pull him up.  Chewing on his lower lip, he found the beat before starting to sing, the tune happier than his usual songs as he ran through the song with a small smile. 

Bouncing along to it, JungMin let him sing through the song as he started to move. Hands still together he half danced in front of him to get a feel for the song and how the movements would work with it. It was a good song, perfect for dancing.

YoungSaeng smiled wider as he watched JungMin dance around, waving his arms a little in the process.  He went through the song the whole way, trailing off the last note.  "What do you think?" 

"I think it's great," JungMin smiled back, still bouncing. "I think I can come up with something you'll be able to handle with your stubby legs."

"My legs aren't stubby," YoungSaeng retorted automatically, wrinkling his nose at the other man.  The familiar banter was setting him at ease again. 

"Yes yes, of course," JungMin chuckled, rolling his eyes. "So, you ready to get started then?"

Nodding nervously, YoungSaeng shuffled his feet.  "Promise not to laugh." 

"I promise," JungMin nodded seriously. "Cross my heart and all that. Just try to keep up, okay?"

"I'll do my best."  YoungSaeng drew in a breath and prepared himself to follow whatever JungMin came up with. 

"Alright, let's get started then," JungMin grinned. "Now, just relax and follow." He backed up a bit, still holding on to YoungSaeng's hands as he started with some footwork. "Just do what I'm doing," he said, stopping and repeating the moves again for him to follow.

YoungSaeng watched JungMin's feet carefully, feeling rather out of his element.  When the younger man repeated the movements, he followed, doing his best not to trip over his own feet.  Unsuccessful, he steadied himself and tried again.  "Like this?" 

"Yup, just like that," JungMin nodded encouragingly. He repeated the steps again and again until YoungSaeng was confident with it. "Now, try it on your own," he said, watching as he stood still.

Chewing on his lower lip, YoungSaeng drew in a breath and repeated the steps alone this time, glad that he didn't trip this time and trying not to be too stiff. 

"Good! Now, let's add a little more," JungMin went through the first steps again, adding larger movements and another round of steps to the first. "These will be the base steps, and then we'll build off the movements from these," he explained, running through the steps again.

"Okay..."  YoungSaeng watched the movements grow, matching them to the beat in his head to make it easier.  When JungMin restarted the set, he followed along, echoing the younger man's movements. 

"You're doing great Saeng," JungMin smiled, repeating the steps a few more times. "You ready for something a bit more complicated?"

YoungSaeng repeated the movements along with JungMin to make sure he could, then once by himself before nodding.  "Okay, let's give it a shot." 

"Alright," JungMin let YoungSaeng's hands go and took another step back. Adding in arm movements and expanding the steps a bit, JungMin started to dance, a short routine that he thought YoungSaeng could handle.

Watching JungMin go through the first part of the dance, YoungSaeng took a breath before starting to follow, beginning with the movements he knew how to do and adding in the rest bit by bit.  It actually wasn't that bad.  He had a problem loosening up, but other than that it was almost fun. 

Running through the movements again and again, JungMin nodded, he was doing very well. "You need to loosen up a bit," he chuckled, moving forward a few steps and put his hands on YoungSaeng's hips. "You've got hips, use them," he said, guiding YoungSaeng's hips with the moves.

Blinking, YoungSaeng turned slightly pink before letting JungMin help him, trying the movements again, this time with particular attention to how his hips and back moved with the steps.  "Like this?" 

"That's it," JungMin smiled at him, helping him run through the steps again before taking a step back. "Now you think you can sing and dance at the same time?"

"I've got that part covered at least," YoungSaeng laughed, steading himself.  When he found the rhythm, he started to move again from the beginning, picking up the song and matching the beat with how he moved. 

Watching, JungMin nodded along with a bright smile. With a little more practice he would be a great dancer. The audience was going to love it.

"We're doing this one together, right?" YoungSaeng panted, in a part with dance movements but no words, doing his best to keep up the rhythm. 

"If you'd like," JungMin said. "You don't feel confident doing it by yourself?"

"Not particularly," YoungSaeng admitted, before taking up the singing again to finish up.  Once he was done, he straightened again. 

"Then we can do it together, you'll have to teach me the song," JungMin said, bouncing on his feet again. He liked singing with YoungSaeng, even better that they could dance together now.

"Okay."  YoungSaeng brushed his hair back out of his face.  "I'll practice dancing, you practice singing."  Drawing a breath, he started over again, singing and dancing. 

Following along, JungMin got the words down pretty quickly and started to join in on the dancing. After a few run throughs he had the song down and focused on helping YoungSaeng with the dance until he was satisfied with how it all worked together. "They're going to love this, for sure," he said, breathing heavily when they had finished.

Panting, YoungSaeng sat down on the edge of the bed.  "I hope so.  And I hope I don't trip."  He was pleased with the practice though.  "Let's go through a few more songs?"  They still had time. 

"If you trip, we can play it off as part of the choreography," JungMin laughed, joining him on the bed to catch his breath. "What have you got in mind?"

"A few more songs that would work for dances for you...and I think I know another duet we could do," YoungSaeng replied, smiling. 

"Really?" JungMin perked up, wiggling in excitement. "Let's hear it."

"Give me a moment," YoungSaeng chuckled, catching his breath.  Getting up after a moment, he picked up two water bottles and passed one to JungMin as he sat back down.  Taking a few sips, he put his own down before making himself comfortable.  "The first part's yours again."  He drew in a breath and started to sing. 

Sipping at the water, JungMin listened intently. He smiled softly at the words, liking the meaning behind them.

YoungSaeng ran through the whole song once, before smiling.  "Let's break it up into parts and practice?" he said, resting back against his hands. 

"Alright, I'll take the verses, you take the chorus, I can't hit those notes," JungMin said, setting the water down. "Sound good?"

"All right," YoungSaeng nodded, taking another sip of his water before starting the first verse again for JungMin to follow. 

Picking up the words easily the second time through, JungMin followed along through the first verse. The song was perfect.

YoungSaeng brought JungMin through the song bit by bit, pleased at how fast he was picking up the words.  "Let's try it properly now," he smiled once they had gone through it once, sitting up straighter and getting ready to sing for real. 

"Sounds good, me first," JungMin stood up, relaxing his shoulders and starting in on the first two verses. It wasn't a song to dance too, but he did add in some arm movements and facial expressions. As his part came to a close, he looked to YoungSaeng with a smile.

Listening to JungMin and watching his movements, YoungSaeng picked up the chorus as the younger man's part drew to a close.  He brought his voice through the notes, taking care with the higher ones as usual, one hand against his heart.  Letting the last note of the chorus trail off, he nodded at JungMin to continue with a grin. 

Taking over for the third and fourth verses, JungMin got more into the song, letting the emotions that came with the words take him away. He let the ending note drift away and looked to YoungSaeng to finish.

YoungSaeng quickly became lost in the song as he always did, JungMin's voice helping him become even more so.  The emotion swelled out of him as he put his whole self into the finishing lines, letting the last note echo through the room before fading.  Opening his eyes, his gaze went back to JungMin as he smiled. 

"If people don't love that, I'll think they're crazy," JungMin chuckled and sat back down to take another few sips of water. "I think one new song for me and we'll have a good set list for tonight."

"All right."  YoungSaeng went over a song in his head as he drank more of his own water.  "I think I have one, tell me what you think."  Once they were both ready, he lowered the bottle and started to sing, going through another song for JungMin. 

Bobbing along, JungMin danced a little in his seat. "Good, I think it'll work," he grinned, even more excited to finish practice and get going soon.

The older man chuckled.  "Okay, let's get to work then."  
      
    They practiced through the new song until JungMin had it and the dance for it perfect.  Then YoungSaeng went over their dance together one more time out of nerves; he'd never danced for a crowd before.  
      
    Finally he stretched out and glanced at the window, where it was getting darker outside.  "Think we're ready?" 

"I think so," JungMin nodded, sitting down on the bed and pulling on his shoes. "I have a feeling it's going to be a great night."

"Mhm."  Better than the day had started anyways.  Pulling on his own shoes, YoungSaeng leaned against the wall as he waited for JungMin, smiling.  One more show, then they could leave. 

Once his laces were tied, JungMin stood up. He checked his pocket for the room key and picked up the shoe box for their money. "Ready to go?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng nodded.  "Yeah."  He pushed away from the wall and padded to the door, unlocking it and looking back at JungMin before opening it and stepping out. 

Following after, JungMin locked the door behind him and started to head towards the elevator. Unlike his usual boisterousness, he chose to walk calmly beside YoungSaeng.

Glancing at JungMin out of the corner of his eyes and wondering why he wasn't goofing off as usual, YoungSaeng kept quiet as they walked down the hallway.  As they reached the elevator and he pressed the call button though, his hand somehow found its way into JungMin's. 

Looking over, JungMin smiled but didn't say anything. He gave YoungSaeng's hand a gentle squeeze as they waited and pulled him into the elevator when the doors opened. Hitting the button for the main floor, JungMin tugged YoungSaeng over a bit closer as the elevator made its descent.

YoungSaeng shifted closer as JungMin tugged his hand, their arms brushing.  He leaned against the other man's shoulder lightly, feeling calm as he listened to the sounds of elevator moving and JungMin's breathing. 

The elevator eventually stopped and JungMin slowly walked out with YoungSaeng in tow. Reaching the lobby doors, he pushed them open and let YoungSaeng go first out onto the street.

Once they were out, YoungSaeng looked around instinctively, feeling prickling at the back of his neck.  When he didn't see her though he relaxed again, starting to walk towards the park without letting go of JungMin's hand. 

JungMin looked around as well, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was a relatively quiet evening and the sky was clear. "Perfect night," he said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Seems like it," YoungSaeng mused, looking up at the sky with a smile to see all the stars appearing again.  They'd been lucky with cloudless nights so far.  "The stars are all coming out."  He wished the sun would finish setting so he could see them all. 

"Maybe you can show me some more constellations," JungMin chuckled as they crossed the street to the park. As they headed in, JungMin smiled and pointed to the hill where a few people were already camped out. "I think they like us."

YoungSaeng laughed to see the group gathered.  "How are we going to tell them this is our last night..."  He started towards the hill, smiling.  He would continue to enjoy it while it lasted. 

"We'll break it to them gently," JungMin smiled over at him as they walked and climbed the hill. As they did, more people started to drift over.

"Sounds like a plan.  Who starts?" YoungSaeng asked, stretching out as they reached the top of the hill, smiling at one of the groups who seemed to have stationed themselves as close as they could get without being underfoot. 

"I'll start this time," JungMin nodded, putting down the shoe box and opening it. Straightening, he gave YoungSaeng's hand another gentle squeeze before letting go. "Then you, then our two songs together?"

"All right."  YoungSaeng was a little disappointed at having to let go, but he smiled and went to sit to one side, drawing his legs up to his chest and giving the younger man a thumbs up. 

Giving him a wink back, JungMin bowed low to the crowd who clapping and cheering before he started in on the new song they had practiced earlier. He danced and sang, putting his whole heart into the performance. He flirted and teased, drawing out people to dance with before returning to the starting point and finishing off the last note as loud and controlled as he could.

There were loud cheers from the crowd as he finished, the applaud drawing in more people who would have otherwise just walked by.  YoungSaeng clapped along with them, smiling at JungMin as he drew in more people to their performance.  He really did have a skill with crowds. 

"All yours," JungMin said breathlessly as he strode towards YoungSaeng with his arms outstretched to help him up.

Reaching up, YoungSaeng gripped JungMin's arms and stood up, hugging the other man briefly before letting go to walk to the middle of the group again with a smile.  
      
    Looking over the faces looking up at him, the smile widened before he started to sing, a happier song this time to make up for the sad ones the night before.  He put all the feeling he had into the words, voice soaring as he made eye contact with each person watching, a smile on his lips as he sang. 

JungMin was a little surprised by the hug, but he said nothing just smiled shyly and took a seat. It was nice to hear him sing a happier song, especially considering what had happened earlier. Drawing his knees up, he watched YoungSaeng sing, a strange feeling twisting in his chest.

Finishing the song, YoungSaeng bowed to the crowd as they applauded, feeling lighter than he had in a while.  He turned back to JungMin and walked over to him, hands out.  "Dance or duet first?" he asked.

"Dance," JungMin nodded firmly. "The duet is a finishing song if I've ever heard one." He took YoungSaeng's hands and rose to his feet, smiling down at him. 

"Sounds good to me."  YoungSaeng led them both back into the middle of the clearing before letting go of JungMin's hands, facing the crowd.  He felt more confident now, with JungMin there.  
      
    He tapped out a countdown with one hand against his jean leg.  "Three, two, one."  Then he started to dance, making sure to keep out of JungMin's way as the song flowed from him. 

Encouraged by YoungSaeng's dancing, JungMin let his voice join in and they danced together, sang in harmony. It was the greatest time he'd had thus far, happily performing with YoungSaeng. Unlike when he was dancing by himself, he didn't try any improvisation, sticking to the routine they had worked out together.

YoungSaeng focused on making sure the movements flowed properly, moving his hips like JungMin showed him and keeping his head up.  
      
    Ending the song and holding the last pose, YoungSaeng blinked when the cheering rose before looking over at JungMin with a bright smile. 

Exchanging looks with YoungSaeng, JungMin grinned, breathing heavily. YoungSaeng had done a good job from what he'd seen. The audience appreciated the number as well, the pile in the shoebox was more than what they had got the day before and they still had another to go. "Ready?" He said to YoungSaeng once his breathing had settled.

Taking deep breathes to calm his heartbeat, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment as the crowd fell silent again, seeing they were going to continue.  "After you," he smiled, resisting the temptation to reach out and take JungMin's hand.

Smiling back, he faced the crowd only a few steps away from YoungSaeng. JungMin started in on the song, performing much as he had done in practice but emphasized his actions a bit more so they would be seen in the dim light. The lyrics flowed easily, easing between the verses effortlessly until before he knew it his part was drawing to a close.

YoungSaeng was ready to pick up the song when JungMin finished, smiling at how well the younger man's baritone voice flowed through the words.  Singing his heart out, he started doing the same as JungMin with the small actions, reaching out to the crowd through them as he drew the chorus to a close and waited. 

The third and fourth verses had a bit more power to them, and JungMin easily belted them out. He twisted and dipped, getting more and more into it until his part was finished. Standing back up straight, he smiled out at the crowd as YoungSaeng finished off the song.

With the amount of energy JungMin put into his parts, it was instinct for YoungSaeng to draw that energy into himself, falling deeper into the song.  When it came time for him to finish the song he did so with as much power as he could muster, voice clear and working through the notes with ease.  The last note was held as long as he could, one hand over his heart as it faded.  
      
    The applaud was almost deafening, every single person in the park watching by now.  Panting, YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin and reached out to take the other man's hand before he bowed. 

Gripping his hand, JungMin bowed low to the audience. There was such a rush to performing, doubly so when with YoungSaeng. It seemed as if all their problems could be carried away by the sounds of their voices and the responding cheers from the crowd. 

Straightening, he motioned for silence from the audience with his free hand. "Thank you all for your support the past few days, we are forever grateful for the amount of love you have given us, and have enjoyed performing. Unfortunately this will be our last performance here, I hope you all understand," he squeezed YoungSaeng's hand tightly. "Maybe one day we'll be back. Thank you again," he bowed low again.

YoungSaeng bowed with him, smiling at the responses from the crowd as more people stepped up to put coins in the shoebox.  Others started to approach to talk to them.  
      
    "Excuse me."  YoungSaeng looked up to see a middle-aged man smiling at them.  "I was wondering if I could have a word with you both?  My name is Lee JunSook from HNS Entertainment."  He showed them a business card. 

Eyeing the man hesitantly, JungMin held tight to YoungSaeng's hand as he reached for the business card. Looking at it front and back he passed it to YoungSaeng. "Okay?" He said, a little wary.

Taking the card as well, YoungSaeng's eyes widened as he saw the name of the company.  He knew them...they were big in the industry.  The music industry.  
      
    "Have either of you considered a career as musicians?" JunSook asked them.  YoungSaeng's lips parted in surprise as he looked from him to JungMin.  
      
    This man was a talent scout. 

Blinking, JungMin didn't know what to say. "Uh.. well.. he has, but.. " he worked his mouth, trying to figure out what to say, looking to YoungSaeng for help.

The other man was just as surprised as JungMin was, unable to think of something to say.  He'd never been scouted before, he had had no idea what to make of this.  
      
    "I've watched your performances for the past two days, and I believe you both could be strong singers and dancers," JunSook continued.  "I can offer you both guest spots in the auditions HNS Entertainment is holding in a few days.  That would bring you straight through the preliminaries and into the finals."  
      
    It was like a dream come true...but at the same time, YoungSaeng knew they wouldn't be able to take the offer.  Not while they were, for all intents and purposes, on the run.  They couldn't afford to stop now.  
      
    "I...I'm sorry, but we must decline," YoungSaeng murmured after a moment, bowing his head.  "Our current situation...doesn't allow us the time to dedicate ourselves to an agency." 

"Ah, that's unfortunate," JunSook said, bowing to them both. "If your situation improves in the future, you have my card. Have a pleasant evening."

JungMin watched the man walk away, completely dumbfounded. Three days ago he had never sung a song in his life and yet they had just been offered a chance at a real future. A future in the public eye where the facility could find them. He also knew how much YoungSaeng had wanted that opportunity, and they were watching his dream walk away.

Looking over at him, JungMin smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. "We should get back to the hotel," he said softly.

Looking down at the hand that squeezed his own, YoungSaeng's gaze rose to meet JungMin's.  He smiled after a moment.  "Yeah.  Let's go."  
      
    There was no point on dwelling at the lost chance.  A lot of things had changed because of the facility.  He would just have to be content with knowing someone thought they were good enough to be stars.  
      
    He picked up the shoebox and shut the lid, tucking it under his free arm before starting to walk down the hill, not letting go of JungMin's hand. 

They headed towards the park entrance, JungMin keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. He kept a slow pace so YoungSaeng could keep up, plus he wasn't in that much of a hurry to get back, enjoying the night air.

Humming softly as they walked, YoungSaeng alternated between watching where they were going and looking up at the night sky, gaze drawn to the stars that were so visible in the darkness.  His arm brushed against JungMin's whenever he meandered slightly to one side, not paying full attention to where he was walking anymore. 

Smiling to himself, JungMin led them out of the park and down the sidewalks back to the hotel. The last time YoungSaeng brushed against him he chuckled, slipping his hand from YoungSaeng's and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You're going to knock me over, you keep doing that."

"Sorry," YoungSaeng smiled a little sheepishly.  He didn't leave the embrace though, leaning into it a little as he continued to watch the sky.  "The stars are brighter out of the city.  It would be nice to see what they're like in Wando." 

"Or Jeju for that matter," JungMin nodded in agreement, looking up at the stars as well. "I'm sure the night sky will look perfect over the beach." They came to a crosswalk, and JungMin kept his eye out for the both of them as they crossed. He would forever be wary of streets with YoungSaeng, and he didn't even mind that a bit.

YoungSaeng pressed closer to JungMin as they crossed the street, nervous habit.  Then once they were across he ended up just staying that way, unwilling to move.  "Can't wait to see it," he smiled, looking down finally as they reached the hotel.  He was getting tired, rubbing one eye sleepily. 

Opening the door to the hotel, JungMin nodded in agreement. He hoped their lives would get better once they got to Jeju, that they could just disappear into the crowd and live somewhat normal lives. "Tired?" He looked down at him as they crossed the lobby to the elevators.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng yawned, covering his mouth with one hand.  "Maybe I'll just go to sleep. You?"  He hit the button to call the elevator, leaning against JungMin a little and holding on to the shoebox with both hands. 

"I'm going to take a shower first, I'm all sweaty from the dancing," JungMin said as the doors opened and they stepped inside. "That won't bother you will it?" He pushed the button for their floor and leaned back against the wall, pulling YoungSaeng a little closer.

"Not at all.  I'll probably be out cold by the time you get out."  YoungSaeng rested his head against the other man's shoulder as he watched the numbers above the door increase. 

"That's good, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow," JungMin leaned his head against YoungSaeng's until the doors opened at their floor. They walked down the hall to their room and JungMin opened the door, letting YoungSaeng in first.

YoungSaeng stepped into the room and slipped out of his shoes, nudging them to one side.  Placing the shoebox on the table to worry about later, he dropped down onto the bed and curled up on his side, watching JungMin through a curtain of black hair that fell into his face. 

"I'll be out in a bit," JungMin pulled off his shoes and headed into the bathroom. "I'll try not to wake you if you're asleep," he smiled at YoungSaeng as he shut the door and turned the water on.

Waving tiredly as JungMin disappeared, YoungSaeng yawned again and curled up tighter, closing his eyes.  
      
    Just as he was drifting off, a light knock on the door got his attention.  Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and stood before sleepily going to the door, forgetting to check through the peephole before unlocking and opening the door.  
      
    When he saw who was standing on the other side, his eyes widened and he froze completely.  How?!  
      
    He hurried to close the door again, but SangMi's question reached him just as he was.  
      
    "Would you like to meet her, YoungSaeng?"  
      
    Shutting the door, he leaned against it, breathing heavily.  How had she known where he was?  Had she followed them this entire time? How hadn't he noticed?  
      
    Her question rang in his ears.  Lifting a hand to lock the door again and pray she left, his fingertips stopped just before touching the metal chain.  The doubt ate at him again.  What if it hadn't been a lie?  The first part had sounded true...even if she had lied about the child's name, when she had said he had a daughter, it had sounded real.  
      
    It couldn't be, could it?  
      
    Swallowing, he stood there for a long minute, unable to make the move to lock the door, knowing he might really have a daughter and this might be his only chance to ever see her.  How many chances would he have on the run?  None.  
      
    He just had to see.  
      
    Shutting his eyes tightly, he opened them again finally and opened the door again.  SangMi smiled at him, as if she had known all along that he would decide to come with her.  She knew him better than he knew himself.  
      
    "Let's go see our daughter, YoungSaeng oppa." 

Feeling refreshed after the shower, JungMin pulled his clothes back on and rubbed the towel over his hair again to help along in the drying. Turning out the light, he opened the door slowly and slid out, not wanting to wake YoungSaeng.

Looking up at the empty bed, he gave a start. YoungSaeng had been right there when he went into the bathroom. "Saeng?" he said to the empty room, crossing towards the balcony, checking to see it was still shut and locked. Where did he go?

The room key was still on the table, and the door was unlocked, but YoungSaeng's shoes were gone. Panicking, JungMin grabbed the key and hurriedly tied his shoes. Maybe he just went to the vending machines. He hurried out the door, locking it behind him.

He wasn't at the vending machines. JungMin really started to panic now, he wouldn't have just left like that. Pushing the call button on the elevator repeatedly until the doors finally opened he got in and hit the button for the ground floor, tapping his foot the entire time it descended.

Stepping out of the elevator he looked around the lobby; still no sign of YoungSaeng. He approached the front desk and smiled. "Excuse me, my friend that I'm always with. Long black hair, comes up to my nose. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, your friend," the man behind the desk frowned and stood. "I have been meaning to say something to you about your friend. We do not appreciate the clientèle fraternizing with the staff here, this is not that kind of hotel."

"What?" JungMin blinked, forcing the smile so he didn't punch the guy square in the nose.

"Your friend it seems has been carrying on some sort of relationship with one of our maids, SangMi, she goes on and on about him. In fact they just left together. Please tell your friend that if this continues we'll have to ask him to leave," the man said with a sour face.

JungMin felt like the floor had opened up below him and he was falling endlessly. SangMi. Worked here. The smile turned sickly sweet. "Where can I find SangMi?"

    YoungSaeng didn't look at her throughout the short walk, purposely avoiding her attempts to hold his hand.  He just wanted to see his daughter, that was all.  He would decide the rest when it came to that.  The idea that he wouldn't be able to leave after seeing he had a child was at the front of his mind, but he avoided thinking about that too.  One thing at a time.  
      
    "You should be nicer to your daughter's mother," SangMi frowned as she tried to get closer and YoungSaeng shifted away.  
      
    "I just want to see her," YoungSaeng said quietly, shoulders stiff.  "That's all.  Don't ask for anything else."  
      
    SangMi's frown deepened but she didn't reply.  That should have been warning enough, but YoungSaeng was too distracted to notice.  
      
    They arrived outside a small apartment complex.  SangMi had explained she'd moved here after graduating from college, and brought AeCha with her.  Until then her parents had been looking after the baby girl while she finished her studies, only starting to look after her herself recently.  "It's still so new, the idea of having a kid, I was a little overwhelmed," she chattered, YoungSaeng only half listening.  Shivers ran along his arms as he hesitated before following her into one of the apartment units.  
      
    It was furnished almost exactly how he remembered her room to be back home, the same colors and ideas that he used to be so entranced with but now only made his stomach twist into knots.  He didn't want to remember.  "Where is she, SangMi?"  
      
    "Over here," SangMi smiled, taking off her shoes and padding over to a room at the far end.  Doing the same, YoungSaeng followed hesitantly, listening for any of the usual noises that would indicate the presence of a two-year-old girl.  
      
    SangMi stepped out of the way so that he could walk into the room.  There was a bed, and a crib in one corner.  
      
    But something was wrong...the bed was for an adult.  And the crib looked like it had never been used.  
      
    Suddenly pain blossomed in his waist and he yelled in surprise, scrambling away from the source of the pain.  Wide eyes looked from SangMi's angelic smile to the syringe embedded in his skin before he hastily tore it out, tossing it away.  
      
    "You lied!" he yelled, furious at himself for falling for it.  He tried to hurry past her, when everything span around him and he staggered, losing balance.  She stopped him from falling over completely, running one small hand through his hair and whispering sweet nothings as he felt the drugs turn his entire body numb and unresponsive.  
      
    "You know, I kinda like the name AeCha," she smiled, eyes shining with a manic possession.  "I'll have to remember it."  
      
    YoungSaeng tried to push her away, but the drugs had left him unable to even do that, the young woman easily brushing off the hands that pushed at her and leaning in to kiss his lips as she pushed him back onto the bed. 

Running down the street, JungMin's mind was racing. _Why_ did YoungSaeng go with her? Why didn't he wait, at least say something to him before he left. He was kicking himself for not noticing something had been off, that the girl had waited until the one moment YoungSaeng had been alone.

The front desk clerk had given him the directions after hearing the story, her building wasn't far. He barely noticed the people he was passing, focused entirely on where he was going. Before he knew it he was climbing the steps and throwing open the door and up the stairs two at a time. Reaching her floor he was jogging down the hall, looking for the right number.

When he reached the door, he didn't even stop to knock or check if the door was locked. He balled up his fist and smashed in the door, it fell back on its hinges and slammed into the wall. His eyes scanned the room, there was no one in the front room. He strode through the room towards a door that was half open and pushed it, eyes going wide.

YoungSaeng was sprawled on his back stripped bare, his hands and feet tied to the bed posts. SangMi was sitting astride him, hands around her back unhooking her bra, looking over her shoulder glaring daggers.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" JungMin grabbed her by the arm and tossed her from the bed to land in a heap on the floor. He glared at her for a moment, fists clenching before turning to YoungSaeng and starting to untie him. "Saeng? Are you okay?"

It was a moment before YoungSaeng could open his eyes, everything echoing as though from far away.  He had no idea how he was even conscious; whatever had been in that syringe was powerful.  And had left him utterly powerless.  
      
    Eyes cracking open, he looked up at JungMin through unfocused, glassy eyes as tears fell unbidden down his cheeks.  "Min," he whispered, wanting to say more but his mouth wouldn't move.  As he felt the rope around his wrists slacken, he tried to push himself up into a sitting position and failed, collapsing back onto the bed as his arms gave out on him, the tears flowing faster as he tried with a half-conscious desperation to get himself up. 

"Hey, just give me a sec and we'll get you out of here, okay?" JungMin smiled, turning to loosen the bonds around his ankles. He staggered forward as the girl started beating at him with her hands. 

"Stop it! Stop it! You're ruining everything! He's mine!" She was shrieking, trying to kick him as well.

With a snarl, JungMin whirled around and pushed her, she stumbled back, eyes wide in anger. "You are a stupid, _stupid_ girl. Don't for one second think that I won't hit you because you're a girl." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her out of the room, slamming the door in her face and locking it.

Turning back to YoungSaeng he quickly loosened the ropes and gathered his clothes from the floor, SangMi was screaming and beating at the door. Gently pulling YoungSaeng to a sitting position he started to get him dressed. "I was so worried Saeng..." he whispered.

Trying to see what was going on when SangMi started screaming, YoungSaeng felt a burst of relief when JungMin stepped back into his field of vision.  Shaking as he was pulled upright, he tried to get his clothes on as well, numb fingers struggling to hold on to the material as tears continued to fall.  
      
    "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he choked out the words, unable to say anything else.  When he utterly failed at doing the button on his jeans his hands fell away, shoulders shaking as he lifted lead-filled arms and held on to JungMin's shirt with as much strength as he could muster, fingers just barely managing to curl into the fabric. 

"It's not your fault, Saeng," JungMin knelt down to help him button up his pants. "You had no way of knowing that she would do something like that again," he looked up into YoungSaeng's eyes, taking one of the hands curled into his shirt and holding it tight. "She's completely insane, and I am never going to let her hurt you again, I promise." He brought the hand to kiss the back of it, the other reaching up to stroke his cheek and wipe away the tears.

The pounding on the door continued and JungMin glared at it. "Let's get you out of here, are you able to walk or do I need to carry you?" He said, looking for and finding YoungSaeng's shoes and starting to put them on his feet.

YoungSaeng leaned into the hand against his cheek until it was removed, nearly falling over when it was.  Everything was spinning and it was a miracle he hadn't passed out.  "I-I don't know..."  He tried to get up when his shoes were on, but his legs couldn't hold his weight and he fell back down with a strangled noise.  "N-no."  
      
    The shaking wouldn't stop as he tried to keep himself from fully breaking down.  YoungSaeng leaned forward to wrap his arms loosely around the other man's neck, hiding his face against his shirt to muffle the sound of pounding on the door. 

"It's okay, I'll carry you," JungMin hugged him tight briefly, then pulled back and turned around. "Climb on, Saeng."

Swallowing, YoungSaeng secured his arms around JungMin's shoulders and managed to get his legs into position around the younger man's waist.  Once he was on, he rested his cheek against JungMin's back, the other's black hair tickling his nose as he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of JungMin's body. 

Hooking his arms under YoungSaeng's knees, JungMin slowly stood and adjusted until he was sure YoungSaeng was secure. "Just hold on," he whispered, crossing to the door and managing to get it unlocked. When he opened the door, SangMi was standing in the way, her arms against the door frame and scowling. "Move," JungMin said coldly.

"I'm not letting you take him. He belongs with me," SangMi said, her skinny arms trembling. "We love each other. He's mine!"

" _Move!_ " JungMin bellowed in the girl's face and she dropped back, eyes wide in terror. "He's not _yours_ , he is his own person, and he doesn't love you." He growled, slowly moving out of the room glaring at her as they moved passed. "If you ever come near him again, I will make your life a living hell." He gave her a long scathing look and turned for the door, leaving the girl half naked and trembling behind him.

YoungSaeng shrank further against JungMin's back at the yelling, as if he could make himself disappear by doing so.  
      
    When he felt the cool night air against his skin, he sobbed in relief, hiding his face and tightening his grip on JungMin's shoulders as much as he could.  "Thank you," he whimpered, as the reality of what had nearly happened again reached him through the drug-induced haze and the tears started again. 

"You don't have to thank me," JungMin whispered. "I'll do anything to keep you safe." He set his jaw and headed back to the hotel, taking long strides to put as much distance between them and the girl as quickly as he could. It wasn't long and he was opening up the lobby doors, striding across toward the elevator. He saw the front desk clerk stand out of the corner of his eye, hopefully the man had believed him about SangMi.

He pressed the call button and waited for the elevator, stepping in when the doors opened and selected their floor. Almost there, he sighed, clinging tightly to YoungSaeng.

Unaware of the others around them, YoungSaeng focused on only JungMin, taking comfort from his presence.  How could he have been so stupid?  Because he'd believed for a moment, that he actually had a daughter...  
      
    He didn't say anything else, just cried quietly as the elevator moved and stopped on their floor. 

Leaving the elevator when the doors opened, JungMin headed down to their room, managing to get it unlocked and open. Moving into the room, he eased YoungSaeng down onto the bed. He pulled back the covers and laid the man down, pulling off his shoes then tucking him in. "Give me one sec, I'll be right back." He stroked YoungSaeng's cheek then moved to shut and lock the door, kicking off his own shoes and rejoining YoungSaeng. Sliding under the covers, he pulled YoungSaeng into his arms and wrapped them tightly about the slim form.

YoungSaeng watched JungMin until he returned to the bed, giving a shaky sigh of relief when he felt warm arms around him.  Pressing closer to the younger man, he hid his face against JungMin's neck.  "I'm sorry," he whispered again, forcing his mouth to work, both the tremors from the fear and slight slurring from the drugs making it hard to understand.  "She said...that I could see my daughter..." 

"You should have waited for me," JungMin rubbed his back slowly, burying his face in YoungSaeng's hair. He sighed, he didn't want to reprimand YoungSaeng, not now. "There's no child Saeng. The clerk at the front desk told me SangMi has been working here for two years, and never once mentioned a child."

Listening, YoungSaeng nodded against JungMin's collar, shutting his eyes as more tears slipped out.  "I guess I just wanted to believe her again, just once," he said quietly.  It was that stupid, stupid part of him that was still locked in the past.  
      
    Not anymore.  That last betrayal had broken her hold on him, erased any echo of love.  The person he had fallen in love with didn't exist anymore. 

"I know," JungMin kissed the top of his head, tightening his arms around YoungSaeng. He was trying to remain strong for YoungSaeng, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the tears that were building from tumbling out. "Can you promise me something Saeng?" He asked quietly.

YoungSaeng opened his eyes, looking up at him with blurry vision.  "Anything," he murmured.  He owed JungMin so much, he couldn't even begin to pay him back. 

Looking down at him, JungMin smiled lightly and stroked the tear stained cheeks. "Promise me the next time some batshit insane exgirlfriend comes around, wanting you to go home with her, shut the door. Or get me, and I'll shut the door."

A watery laugh escaped YoungSaeng as he nodded, leaning into the hand against his cheek.  "Yeah.  I will."  He disentangled one hand from JungMin's shirt and held the other man's hand.  Or tried to.  He frowned tearfully as his fingers refused to bend any further.  "Have I said how much I hate drugs?"  He freed his other hand and bent his fingers around JungMin's properly. 

"You have," JungMin smiled, looking down at their hands intertwined. "We should probably get some sleep, we need to get out of here first thing when we wake up."

The older man nodded again, feeling himself already falling asleep.  He buried his head against JungMin's collar again, curling up against him and closing his eyes.  "Thank you," he whispered again.  "For everything."  He didn't let go of JungMin's hand, holding it close. 

"Don't mention it," JungMin murmured, nuzzling into YoungSaeng's hair. "Goodnight Saeng."

"Night Min," YoungSaeng murmured, slowly calming down.  He had no idea how JungMin made him feel better so quickly, but he didn't want it to end.  Burying his nose into his shirt, he drifted off gradually, never letting go. 

***************************

 

It was morning, KyuJong could tell without having to open his eyes. As he slowly stirred out of his slumber, the warm arms around him made him smile and protested the idea of moving for just a bit longer. Cuddling up against HyungJoon's chest, KyuJong recalled their discussion before sleep and a content warmth spread through him. It felt good to be wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms.

The shifting body against his slowly drew HyungJoon into some semblance of wakefulness, the young man mumbling sleepily before burying his face in KyuJong's hair in an attempt to hide from the sunlight, relaxing again after a moment.  He didn't want to wake up, perfectly comfortable where he was. 

"Morning," KyuJong murmured, cracking his eyes open and shifting to look up at HyungJoon. He smiled at the determined look on his face to stay asleep. "No use fighting it," he sighed, "have to wake up sometime."

"Says who?" was the mumbled answer, HyungJoon pulling KyuJong closer.  "I'm comfy."  He finally opened his eyes, looking down at KyuJong with a sleepy gaze. 

"Didn't say we have to get out of bed, just that we have to wake up," KyuJong looked up at him, small smile playing on his lips. "I have no intentions of moving anytime soon."

"Good," HyungJoon smiled, nuzzling against him a little.  Recalling the events of the past few days slowly, in particular last night, he leaned down to press his lips to KyuJong's forehead lightly.  "Sleep okay?" 

"Never better," KyuJong sighed happily, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon tighter and pressing himself against the younger. "You?"

"Same," HyungJoon smiled, closing his eyes again.  "You're a comfy pillow," he teased, running one hand along KyuJong's back under the comforter. 

"And you're a warm blanket," KyuJong wiggled to try and bury himself under HyungJoon a little more.

HyungJoon laughed, squirming a little.  "I'm a heavy blanket though, careful."  Their legs were tangled together again, but he didn't mind anymore, shifting slightly to feel how their bare feet rubbed together.

"You don't hear me complaining about it," KyuJong mused before he let out a giggle as HyungJoon's toe's tickled the bottom of his foot. 

"I don't want to squish you," HyungJoon wrinkled his nose, repeating the motion with his foot, on purpose this time. 

KyuJong couldn't form a response as he was now squealing and trying valiantly to kick his feet but with no success as their legs were so intertwined. "That tickles!" He managed to get out, wiggling and laughing.

"That's the point," the younger man grinned, making sure KyuJong's legs were successfully tangled up.  "You're too ticklish."  He ran his fingertips along the other man's waist, taking full advantage of the fact that KyuJong had just tried to wedge himself between HyungJoon and the bed and had no hope of getting away. 

The feel of HyungJoon's fingers on his skin was having a very different affect, the tickling feeling felt very, very good. His eyes fluttered and he squirmed slightly. "Jun..." he whined.

"Yeah?" HyungJoon just smiled and repeated the motion, incorrectly thinking he was still tickling the older man. 

Looking up at him with half lidded eyes, KyuJong gasped at the repeated action. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, he moved himself into the hand at his waist unconsciously. That felt really, really good.

Blinking down at him, HyungJoon finally realized the 'tickling' was having the reverse effect.  "...Oh."  He blushed a little, hand lingering against the other man's waist.  "Should I stop?" 

"If... you want," KyuJong said softly, his lips curled into a smile. Lowering his eyes, he brought his hand up to play with the collar of HyungJoon's shirt. "I wasn't complaining."

Chewing on his lower lip, HyungJoon looked down at him and blushed as KyuJong played with his collar.  "I...probably should stop."  He didn't remove his hand from KyuJong's waist though, liking the contact.  He ducked his head a little to kiss the other man's forehead. 

Sliding his hand around HyungJoon's neck, KyuJong pouted a little and shifted closer. "Doesn't seem like you're trying very hard to stop." He wrinkled his nose at the kiss to his forehead.

"Want me to stop that too?" HyungJoon pouted back and stopped kissing him. 

"No," KyuJong whined, shifting up a little so he was face to face with HyungJoon. The hand at his neck was playing with his hair. "I didn't say anything about the kisses."

"But you wanted me to stop," the younger man pouted more at him, shivering slightly at the feeling of a hand in his hair. 

"I did not," KyuJong whined in protest, mirroring the pout. "You're the one who said you were going to stop."

"But you were saying I wasn't trying very hard, implying you wanted me to stop," HyungJoon huffed, scooting closer. 

KyuJong stared at him for a long moment before giving a sigh and shaking his head. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against HyungJoon's. "Don't stop," he murmured around the kiss.

There was no way HyungJoon could say no to that (and okay, maybe he'd been going for that reaction a little).  One hand came up to twine into KyuJong's soft hair as he returned the kiss.  "As you wish," he mumbled in return, the words lost against KyuJong's mouth as he deepened the kiss a little. 

Seeing as conversation was unnecessary at this point, KyuJong happily lost himself into the feel of HyungJoon's lips against his own. The hand in his hair slid down to grip the back of his neck and his leg's tightened around the younger's.

HyungJoon moaned into the kiss at the increased pressure, squirming closer and flicking his tongue against KyuJong's upper lip questioningly.  He could never get enough of the older man, it was like an addiction. 

Lips parting eagerly, KyuJong tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss further. His hand was slowly drifting away from his neck and down HyungJoon's chest to rest on his side. This was how every morning should be, waking up slowly to kisses and warm arms.

Delving into KyuJong's mouth, HyungJoon ran his hand through the other man's hair and along his cheek, just lightly touching, savoring the contact. 

At the light touch, KyuJong moaned faintly into the kiss. His fingers curling into the fabric of HyungJoon's shirt, pulling up on it lightly, the digits craving for the feel of warm skin under them.

When KyuJong's fingers brushed against his stomach, HyungJoon gasped into the kiss, the sound melting into a soft whine as he arched into the contact, unable to stop himself.  His legs pressed closer to KyuJong's, tangling further as he shifted further, more on top of KyuJong than before. 

At the shift in position, KyuJong groaned at the weight on top of him. The fingers uncurled from his shirt and slid down and pressed into the exposed skin of HyungJoon's back. The kiss was intensified, KyuJong's tongue slipping and sliding over HyungJoon's, relishing in the taste of the younger man.

Arching again, HyungJoon released a strangled noise at the press of their hips together.  One hand was keeping him from fully crushing KyuJong underneath him, the other trailing down over his shirt, pressing against the material and tracing the lines of KyuJong's body underneath. 

Reflexively moving into the hand, KyuJong wound his other arm around HyungJoon's back, sliding them under his shirt. Reaching up to his shoulder's and dig into the skin of his back. 

Groaning, HyungJoon had to break the kiss to breath, panting against KyuJong's lips as he opened glazed-over eyes.  "K-Kyu..." he breathed, able to taste the other man and it was driving him crazy. 

When he broke away, KyuJong opened his eyes slowly to look into HyungJoon's. "Jun," he whispered, his hands were moving up and down the younger man's back. "Don't stop..."

Breathing unevenly, HyungJoon swallowed, his gaze wandering from KyuJong's eyes to his kiss-swollen lips.  Before he could even think about stopping, he'd leaned down and reclaimed his boyfriend's lips before moving lower, mouth latching on to his jawline. 

Gasping, KyuJong's head tilted up, his body arching up as well into HyungJoon. The sensations the younger man incited from him were extraordinary, he couldn't help wanting to feel more, to touch more. Caught up in the moment, he was pushing on HyungJoon's shirt, wanting it off.

Nipping at the skin under his lips, HyungJoon didn't protest as he felt his shirt being pushed off.  Instead he moved to help KyuJong, wiggling slightly and shifting his arms to make it easier to pull off.  He was past caring, wanting more.  The hand against KyuJong's shirt slipped underneath, fingers spread out over his stomach. 

Pulling the shirt off, KyuJong's hands immediately reattached themselves to HyungJoon, one around his shoulder's, the other tracing over his chest. At the feel of the hand on his stomach, KyuJong groaned, head falling back. It wasn't enough, he needed more, and began pulling his own shirt off.

KiBum had woken from where he had fallen asleep in the chair with a start. He winced at the crick in his neck and rubbed at it, looking around bleary eyed. HyunJoong was still asleep. Stretching, he stood and grunted at his leg's being numb again. 

The thought occurred to him that his brother was just down the hall, and hopefully those two would be up by now. Slipping on his shoes, he left the room and half stumbled his way down the hall. Reaching the door, he listened a little and thought he heard some noise, so tapped on the door.

Feeling what KyuJong was doing, HyungJoon moved to help him, hands pushing at the material of his shirt to expose the older man's chest.  Suddenly the knock at the door made him jump, sitting up with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as he breathed unevenly.  
      
    Snapping out of the daze, he turned even more red.  "Uh..." he removed his hands from under KyuJong's shirt and climbed off of him, scrambling to find his shirt again. 

Blinking in surprise, KyuJong looked towards the door, wondering who would be knocking this early. "I hope that's not our neighbor's think we're too loud," he whispered, trying not to laugh. While HyungJoon was searching for his shirt, he was content to curl back up in the blankets.

"W-we weren't loud, were we?" HyungJoon all but squeaked, pulling on his shirt and nearly getting stuck.  Finally pulling it on, he flattened his hair and did the best he could to get rid of the red in his face before he got up and walked to the door, peering into the peephole.  
      
    KiBum.  Biting his lower lip and trying not to think about what had just happened so that he wouldn't turn into a living tomato, HyungJoon unlocked the door and opened it, smiling at his brother.  "Morning." 

"Morning!" KiBum grinned at his brother. "I thought I heard you guys up," he said, getting a good look at HyungJoon who looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. "HyunJoong's still asleep, thought I'd come see what you guys were up to."

"Er..."  Yeah.  What they were up to.  Not thinking about that.  "Just woke up actually," he laughed, hiding the nervous tone as he looked back at KyuJong before stepping aside for KiBum to come in. 

"Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" KiBum asked as he stepped in. He looked around and saw a sizable lump in the blankets on the bed. "Morning KyuJong."

Biting on his fist to keep from laughing, KyuJong had pulled the covers over his head when HyungJoon had opened the door. At the address from KiBum, he put an arm out from underneath the blankets and waved his hand.

HyungJoon blinked at the lump under the covers before laughing.  "I don't think he wants to get up."  He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting KyuJong's covered legs.  "What's up for today?" 

"I dunno, I was thinking breakfast soon," KiBum took a seat in a chair, still grinning like a kid. "What did you guys usually do first thing?"

There was a strangled snort from under the covers. KyuJong was having a hard time keeping from laughing, and his face was burning.

"Breakfast," HyungJoon agreed, hitting KyuJong's legs, and trying not to turn red.  "Once Kyu's up.  What's with the grin?" he asked, trying to distract KiBum with questions. 

"Just happy to see you," KiBum shrugged, blinking a little at the noises KyuJong was making. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think the lack of air under there is getting to his brain," HyungJoon replied, eyeing the lump.  Suddenly getting an idea to get back at KyuJong and to distract his brother at the same time, he grinned mischievously.  "I think I might need help getting him up, KiBummie." 

"Oh?" KiBum tilted his head, grin still in place but a curious expression. He leaned in whispering. "What did you have in mind?"

Hearing the whispered conversation going on, KyuJong frowned, wondering what they were up to.

Leaning in as well, HyungJoon's grin became a smirk.  "Well...I happen to know _exactly_ where he's ticklish."  He explained in whispers what he wanted KiBum to help with. 

KiBum's eyes widened and he looked at the lump. "Where?" He mouthed, sliding off his seat. The thought of how HyungJoon knew where KyuJong was ticklish didn't cross his mind.

"Neck, waist, behind his knees, and feet," HyungJoon replied, pointing out each spot on the lump.  "Two each?" 

Nodding, KiBum motioned that he'd take the knees and feet, tiptoeing over to the bed and getting himself into position. He grinned at his brother, trying hard not to laugh. 

HyungJoon shifted further up the bed to where KyuJong's head was, grin wide enough to split his face in two.  Seeing KyuJong hadn't noticed anything yet, he tried not to laugh and held up one hand, silently counting down.  _Three, two, one..._  
      
    "GO!" he shouted, hands slipping under the blankets to find his two targets and began to tickle KyuJong mercilessly. 

At the word, KiBum lifted up the blanket and found KyuJong's feet, starting to tickle, laughing the entire time.

When the hands came down into the blankets, KyuJong blinked until they started to attack him. Squealing, he squirmed and kicked his feet to get away from the unrelenting fingers. "Jun~!" He was laughing in between squeals. His feet were kicking hard at KiBum's finger's on his feet, and one good kick connected with the younger's chest.

Yelping, KiBum toppled off the bed onto the floor when the foot hit him square in the chest.

Laughing loudly, HyungJoon continued to tickle KyuJong despite the struggling.  When he felt himself slipping off the bed, he grabbed onto the older man and dragged him off along with him, yelping as he landed on the bottom of the pile, thankfully missing landing on top of KiBum by a margin.  He started laughing again when he got his breath back, flailing. 

Letting out a cry when he was pulled out of bed onto the floor, KyuJong tried to catch his breath as he stared down at HyungJoon who was laughing. "Why you.." he glowered. Sitting up, he straddled HyungJoon's waist and started tickling him on his sides. "KiBum, I may have to murder your brother, you shouldn't watch." He said, not letting up on the attack.

Watching, KiBum was doubled over from a mix of pain and laughter, clutching at his sore ribs.

HyungJoon's laughter morphed into a shriek as he was suddenly attacked.  "H-hey!"  He squeaked, flailing more and kicking without effect as he laughed.  "KIBUM, HELP~!" He bucked underneath KyuJong, laughing and shrieking as he tried to get away. 

"Heck no, I already got kicked once," KiBum leaned up against the bed, still laughing. "Besides it was your idea."

"Traitor!" HyungJoon managed to get out before coherency was lost to loud, breathless laughter, hitting at KyuJong's chest without energy in a lame attempt to get him off, feet kicking thin air. 

Letting up, KyuJong toppled over to the side in a fit of laughter at HyungJoon's pitiful attempts to get free. "That's what you get!" He wheezed out, rolling around.

Shaking his head at the two of them, KiBum got to his feet. "Well that was fun, but I'm going to go wake up HyunJoong and see what he wants for breakfast. You two can join us there when you're back to normal." He nudged his brother in the ribs with his foot. "Children," he sighed and headed out of the room.

Panting from lack of oxygen, HyungJoon squeaked when he was nudged and rolled over to watch KiBum leave the room.  Once the door was closed, he rolled over to KyuJong, straddling his waist and pouting down at him.  "You suck at not giving things away." 

Blinking up at him with a coy smile, KyuJong tried to look thoroughly abashed but it wasn't working. "I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't doing anything."

"Yes you were, you know what I mean."  HyungJoon poked his chest.  "We both heard you laughing under there, you can't hide it." 

"I could have been laughing about anything, he didn't suspect a thing," KyuJong stuck his tongue out at HyungJoon and poked him back in the stomach.

"Except for the fact that your timing is horrible, always laughing at _those_ questions."  HyungJoon squeaked at the poke, poking him back and wrinkling his nose.  "You are a horrible, horrible hyung." 

"Horrible timing, that's all it was," KyuJong snickered, poking him again. "And as horrible as I am, you still like me."

"Yeah," HyungJoon sighed, letting up with the pokes as he gave a lopsided smile down at the older man.  Leaning down and pressing his hands against the ground, he kissed KyuJong before climbing off of him.  "We should probably go see them." 

"Probably," KyuJong pouted when he stood, holding up his hands to be helped up. Thinking about that though reminded him of his conversation with HyunJoong the night before. He wasn't looking forward to _that_ conversation, but knew that they needed to get it out of the way. They still had to work together and get out of the city.

Getting to his feet, HyungJoon took KyuJong's hands and pulled him back up, then laughed.  "Your hair's like someone took a balloon to it."  He reached up and tried to brush down the other man's hair. 

"Your fault," KyuJong muttered, straightening HyungJoon's shirt. "And your hair's not much better. We should invest in a comb."

"That would be a great idea actually.  And scissors for a haircut."  HyungJoon blew at the strands that fell into his eyes repeatedly.  It wasn't as if they could do much else with JungMin and YoungSaeng still missing, and he had a while before he had to go to work. 

"I'm sure we can find some time to do that," KyuJong smiled, reaching up to smooth the bangs out of HyungJoon's eyes. His own hair was a manageable length, having received regular haircuts at the facility unlike the patients. "We can make plans for the day with other's."

"Sounds good.  It's probably going to be a pretty relaxed day, until I go to work."  Even if they had found HyunJoong again, he had decided it was better to keep on working anyways.  The former guard's money wasn't going to last forever, and it was nice to have extra money for small things like scissors and a brush.  
      
    His smile widened as KyuJong's fingers smoothed away his bangs.  Leaning in to kiss him again, he caught the older man's hands.  "Let's get going?"  He looked around for his shoes. 

Pouting, KyuJong found his shoes and started to tie them up. He still didn't like the idea of HyungJoon being away for a long period of time, but knew that they could use the money. At least there was HyunJoong and KiBum here now to talk to. 

"Oh, that reminds me," he looked over at HyungJoon, pulling on his other shoe, "we can't go anywhere alone, now that it's certain the facility knows we are here. Someone's going to have to go with you to work and back."

In the middle of tying his shoes, HyungJoon looked up at him.  "Okay.  We'll have to talk about that too then."  He wasn't sure who would be going with him in that case.  Most likely KiBum.  
      
    He straightened once his shoes were fixed, stretching.  "Let's go see what's the plan for breakfast." 

Standing back up, KyuJong nodded and headed to the door. "At least we have plenty of time before you have to go," he smiled. A part of him was sad that it wasn't just him and HyungJoon now, going out to eat whatever they decided on. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, waiting for HyungJoon.

"Mhm."  HyungJoon followed KyuJong out, locking the door as he left the room.  Resisting the urge to take KyuJong's hand, he walked down the hallway with him to his brother and HyunJoong's room, knocking on the door lightly. 

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong waited until the door was opened. He hoped HyunJoong wasn't too mad at him. It was probably best to just go on, pretend that it hadn't happened.

Opening the door, KiBum smiled at the two and motioned for them to come in, backing up to give them room.

HyunJoong was awake, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.  KiBum had just managed to get him up.  He smiled at them as they entered the room, but didn't meet their eyes for long, stretching the best he could without pulling on his injury.  
      
    HyungJoon clapped his hands together, deciding to speak up before it could get too awkward.  "Breakfast!  What's the decision?  I'm starved." 

"You two know the area, what's good here?" KiBum sat down on the edge of the bed. "All we've found is a noodle cart and a pizza place," he laughed, glancing at HyunJoong.

KyuJong had edged into the room and shut the door behind him. He noticed the way HyunJoong was avoiding looking at them. "Why don't you two go and bring something back for us then?" KyuJong looked between the two brothers.

Looking back at KyuJong, HyungJoon blinked.  He'd thought KyuJong would want to avoid being alone with HyunJoong.  But he seemed to have something in mind.  
      
    "We can do that," he nodded, glancing at the others.  "Any preferences?" 

"You know I'm up for anything," KyuJong shrugged and took a seat in a chair. "What about that vendor cart we went to yesterday? The food was good there." He looked and smiled at HyunJoong. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Anything edible," the older man replied with a chuckle, drawing up his legs a little and somewhat pleased when he noticed there was only a slight pain.  
      
    HyungJoon looked at KiBum.  "I think we can do that much," he laughed. 

"Works for me," KiBum got to his feet and linked his arm with his brother's. Glancing between KyuJong and HyunJoong, he was a little worried about what would happen while they were gone, but KyuJong had suggested it. "So we'll be back in a bit then?"

"Be careful," KyuJong smiled at the two and nodded, happy to see how excited they were.

Smiling widely, HyungJoon looked at KyuJong again, concern in his eyes for a moment before he nodded.  "Of course, we'll be right back with breakfast!"  He waved cheerfully and towed KiBum out of the room, closing the door.  
      
    HyunJoong watched them go, chin resting on his knees.  He wasn't sure what to say, still in the process of waking up. 

Watching them go, KyuJong half regretted ushering the two out, there was an awkwardness to the room now. Brushing it aside, he turned and smiled brightly at HyunJoong. "So, how are we feeling today? Did you get enough sleep?"

Blinking, HyunJoong looked at KyuJong before nodding and trying a smile.  "Well enough.  One thing I haven't been lacking is sleep."  He hoped to try moving around later today if the pain stayed away.  "You?" 

"I did," KyuJong nodded. After a moment of silence he stood and sat down on the bed in front of HyunJoong. Curling his legs up under him he turned to face the older man. "I'm sorry about last night," he started slowly, clasping his hands in his lap. "I don't want us to be at odds with each other."

The older man watched him, not sure what to say.  He bit on his lower lip for a moment.  "There's nothing to be sorry about," he said after a moment.  "You didn't do anything wrong.  I don't want to be at odds either."  That was the absolute last thing he wanted. 

"So.. let's just put it behind us then," KyuJong said. "It was an emotional day yesterday, we just got a little carried away, that's all." Smiling softly, KyuJong tilted his head and sighed. "Even after all this time we still know how to push each other's buttons."

Nodding, HyunJoong chuckled tiredly.  "I think that's something that's never going to change."  They'd known each other too well.  
      
    After a pause, he smiled again.  "KiBum said something about being kicked in the chest...I'm guessing that means you've gotten better at fending off tickle attacks?" 

"If by better you mean flailing helplessly then yes," KyuJong pouted, blushing furiously at the reminder. "Those two are going to be trouble together, I can tell already."

"Of course they are.  I'm hoping the brother aspect will kick in and they'll spend more time terrorizing each other rather than us."  HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "If not, I might dramatize my injury a little so they leave me alone and keep going after you." 

KyuJong's eyes widened and mouth dropped open. "Mean!" He poked HyunJoong in the leg. "Too bad for you I know when you're faking and I'll tell them."

"And I'll share all my favorite pranks if you do," the older man grinned, feeling better now as he teased KyuJong, nudging him back.  "Especially the ones that got the loudest shrieks." 

"Don't you dare!" KyuJong scowled at him, barest hint of a smile he was trying to conceal. "You're all so mean to me," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Because you have all the best reactions," HyunJoong chuckled.  "You need to work on that poker face Kyu." 

"I'll add it to the list," KyuJong muttered, shaking his head. "And don't think I don't know how to get you back still."

"How would that be?  I'm all ears."  the older man watched him with amusement. 

"And why would I tell you," KyuJong sniffed and looked away. It was nice to be able to speak to him again in friendly terms.

"Because I warned you what _I'm_ going to do, it's only polite to provide a warning in return."  HyunJoong nudged him again with his foot. 

"You did not! You only said you'd share your favorite pranks, not what they were," KyuJong nudged him back.

"It's a hint.  I've used them all on you before, so I don't think it's necessary to repeat what they are."  The other man's smile was slightly mischievous. 

"And I said that I knew how to get you back, implying that I'd done it before as well," KyuJong rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "I swear though, if I end up with bleached hair again, I won't talk to you for a week."

"I'm just telling them what I've done, it's up to them whether they do it or not," HyunJoong grinned.  "And you looked good with blonde hair." 

"And so did you," KyuJong smiled brightly at him. "If they try and pull anything on me, I will blame you whether you gave them the idea or not."

"How is that fair?"  HyunJoong laughed.  "If I didn't give them the idea, it had nothing to do with me." 

"Because you're an instigator, so don't go giving them any ideas," KyuJong stuck his tongue out at him.

"They didn't need any instigating to start tickling you to death," the other man retorted, sticking his tongue out right back. 

"Well.. no.. but.. it's still all your fault," KyuJong tried to come up with a reason, but failed miserably.

"Because I instigate things even when I'm sleeping and at the other end of the hall," HyunJoong concluded with a chuckle.  "Your logic is strong." 

KyuJong grumbled half-heartedly but said nothing about it, instead decided to change the topic. "HyungJoon and I are going to go out later and get some supplies. They need haircuts and we could use a brush. Was there anything we should add to our supply list?"

HyunJoong shrugged.  "I suppose the necessities.  Toothbrushes and toothpaste, and a razor.  Other than that, nothing urgent comes to mind." 

"Sounds good," KyuJong nodded, making a mental note. "We'll probably get more bandages too, you're going to be needing a change in dressings soon and you're almost out."

The other man nodded, looking down at his side.  "True.  It's hurting less though, so I'm hoping that means I can get up and about soon without losing half the blood in my body."  His body hadn't had the time to fix the lack of blood yet, so he was going to be pale and dizzy for a while, but as long as he could walk around somewhat on his own he would be content. 

"Hopefully," KyuJong nodded. "But don't push yourself," he waggled a finger at him. "I know you, don't do too much too soon, and don't go walking around until I tell you it's okay."

HyunJoong wrinkled his nose.  "But you're a mother hen and aren't going to let me go anywhere until there's only a scar left." 

"Yes, well this mother hen knows more about injuries than you do, so you'll do as I say," KyuJong wrinkled his nose back at him.

"Fine fine," HyunJoong chuckled.  "But I want to be able to at least get out of this bed, before I forget how to walk." 

"You'll still have to get up to use the bathroom, and you can walk around the room a little bit as long as one of us is here," KyuJong said. "Don't want to walk in and find you on the floor bleeding everywhere."

"I won't," HyunJoong replied, wrinkling his nose again.  "I'm not going to run a marathon.  Though getting some fresh air would be nice." 

"You want me to open a window?" KyuJong asked. "I think the stairs will be a little too much for you right away."

HyunJoong nodded, then paused.  "If I get up to look outside, are you going to yell at me?" 

Frowning, KyuJong looked to the window and then back at him. "No, I think that will be okay." He slid off the bed and stood to the side. "Just take it easy, okay?"

"Got it.  No jumping jacks or things like that."  HyunJoong carefully eased his legs out of bed, doing his best not to stretch the wounds.  When there was no answering pain, he drew in a breath and slowly stood up, holding on to the bedpost for balance.  There was a twinge of pain that shot through his side, but it wasn't as bad as it was last time he got up.  Even so, he waited for it to fade before starting to walk, one hand trailing along the wall to help keep himself upright. 

Watching him like a hawk, KyuJong moved slowly beside him towards the window. Making it safely without incident, KyuJong unlocked the window and pushed it open, a gentle breeze rolling through. "Not much of a view, but at least the sky's nice," he said, leaning against the sill.

"It is."  HyunJoong smiled at the breeze, leaning against the windowsill a little too.  The sky was a nice, clear blue with a few white clouds hanging around.  "It's a good day outside."  He looked out over the top of the buildings, smiling.  "Is the city nice?"  He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to KwangJu, and he hadn't been able to see much from the taxi windows. 

"It is," KyuJong nodded, looking up at the sky. "There's a really nice park nearby, that's where we had ice cream and played on the playground. We'll go see it when you're feeling better."

"All right."  HyunJoong smiled wider at that.  He looked forward to getting out and about.  
      
    The door opened, and HyungJoon bounded in with one arm linked with KiBum's and a bag of food in the other.  "Breakfast!" he exclaimed happily, then blinked to see them both at the window. 

"About time, I was beginning to think you'd got lost," KyuJong smiled, turning from the window. "What'd you bring us?"

"Who says we didn't get lost?" KiBum frowned at his older brother.

"It wasn't that bad," HyungJoon whined.  "I figured out where we were after a few minutes."  
      
    HyunJoong turned away from the window sill to lean lightly against the wall, watching with amusement.  
      
    "Food from the vendor.  We couldn't decide on what to get, so we bought a bit of everything."  HyungJoon released KiBum and walked to the table, taking out the boxes the vendor had been nice enough to put the food in. 

"Back in bed," KyuJong nudged HyunJoong in the shoulder. "Did you remember drinks?" KyuJong looked between the two brothers.

"Yup, I remembered," KiBum was pulling the drinks out of the bag and setting them on the table.

HyunJoong wrinkled his nose but did as he was told, carefully making his way back over to the bed to sit down, drawing his legs back up.  
      
    Once HyunJoong was settled in again, HyungJoon transfered all the boxes to the bed to make it easier for all of them to reach. 

Taking a spot on the bed close to HyunJoong, KyuJong started opening boxes and looking at what was inside. "Well at least this time I can eat without having you feed me HyungJoon," KyuJong mused, picking up a pair of the chopsticks.

HyungJoon laughed, then noticed HyunJoong's confused look.  "His arm was busted for a while, so I was being helpful rather than watch him try to use chopsticks with the wrong hand," he explained with a grin.  
      
    The older man chuckled, picking up his own chopsticks.  "How did he take to that?"  
      
    "I don't think he liked it very much," HyungJoon laughed. 

"Only because he was treating me like a baby being spoon fed," KyuJong grumbled, selecting a different dish to eat out of. Thinking about his arm he looked down at the bruise. It was still nasty and purple looking, but it didn't hurt as bad as it had yesterday.

KiBum passed out drinks to everyone and pulled up a chair to the bed since there wasn't any room left on the bed and started to eat. "Not too bad," he nodded around a rather large mouthful, already picking something else out to stuff into his mouth.

HyunJoong tried a bit of the nearest box of food, smiling.  "It does taste good. And I would have paid to see that," he chuckled, looking at KyuJong.  
      
    HyungJoon watched his younger brother with amusement.  "Don't suffocate yourself."  Why was it KiBum could fit so much in his mouth, and HyungJoon was the one always choking? 

"No one needs to see that," KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eye. Considering what he had done in retaliation to the younger, HyunJoong didn't need to hear about that. "So after breakfast, we should go and get some supplies HyungJoon."

"Oh, can I go?" KiBum perked up, one side of his cheek stuffed with food.

"Hamster," HyungJoon snorted, poking his brother's stuffed cheek.  "We shouldn't leave HyunJoong alone."  
      
    "I'll be fine," HyunJoong waved one hand.  "Will probably just sleep or something." 

"Well.. okay, but we can't stay out too long," KyuJong frowned at HyunJoong. "I don't like the idea of leaving you by yourself."

"Yeah but I can't stay cooped up here with him all day, it's boring," KiBum whined, swallowing his mouthful.

HyungJoon made a face at KiBum, nudging him.  That hadn't been very nice.  
      
    "Sorry if I'm boring," HyunJoong rolled his eyes.  "Really, I'm fine alone.  I promised not to try walking around while no one's here, right?"  he smiled at KyuJong. 

"I didn't mean it like that," KiBum looked down, mumbling.

"Alright, but if I found out you were, you'll wish you'd injured yourself more," KyuJong frowned at him.

"I'll be good," HyunJoong laughed, grinning a little nervously; he knew KyuJong would follow up on that if he needed to.  
      
    "So we're going out after?" HyungJoon piped up once he was done his mouthful. 

"After food," KiBum said, keeping his head down and stuffing his face. "Can't shop on an empty stomach."

"Are you going to save any for the rest of us?" KyuJong watched the youngest eat.

"We might have to take it away from him," HyungJoon laughed.  "KiBum, slow down, it's not going to run away from you." 

"Not my fault you people are slow," KiBum shrugged, but backed up from hovering over the food, choosing to take a break for something to drink.

"How did you keep him fed?" KyuJong turned to look at HyunJoong.

"He did most of the buying," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Maybe I should be careful with giving him my card."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded hard.  "He's got a hole in his leg." 

"At least I don't choke on my food," KiBum sniped at his brother.

"He's got a point," KyuJong teased, grinning at HyungJoon. "You've yet to get through a meal without choking."

"Hey, I'm doing good so far, don't jinx me," HyungJoon huffed, popping another piece into his mouth.  "Why is it KiBum can stuff himself like a hamster and doesn't choke, and I do?" 

"Because I actually chew my food," KiBum said, resuming eating but a much more reasonable pace. "You inhale."

"I do not," HyungJoon pouted, purposely chewing on his mouthful carefully to prove his point.  
      
    "We'll see how long that lasts," HyunJoong chuckled, continuing to eat. 

KyuJong laughed softly and shook his head. He was close to getting full so he laid down his chopsticks and flopped over onto his side. "I don't think I can eat any more."

"Was it good?" HyungJoon smiled, watching him.  "At least we won't have to worry about letting food go to waste."  He motioned at KiBum, grinning. 

"It was very good," KyuJong nodded, curling up and closing his eyes. "Time for a food coma."

"Are you implying I'm some sort of disposal?" KiBum glared at his brother, but hadn't stopped eating.

HyungJoon popped another piece in his mouth and leaned back, putting his chopsticks down.  His eyes danced.  "Mhm.  Food disposal."  
      
    "That's just a politer way of saying he's a garbage can," HyunJoong said flatly, and HyungJoon choked, coughing. 

"Chew your food, Jun," KyuJong yawned and cracked an eye open at him, the corners of his lips curling into a playful smile.

"I was," HyungJoon coughed, tearing up at the burning in his throat.  "He jinxed me."  He pointed an accusing finger at HyunJoong, who blinked blankly at him. 

"Yes, I'm sure he did," KiBum rolled his eyes. He picked up HyungJoon's drink and nudged him with it.

"You two about done? I'm going to fall asleep here if we don't leave soon," KyuJong yawned.

"Done," HyungJoon got out, taking the bottle gratefully and drinking until he could breathe again.  
      
    HyunJoong had finished as well, setting his chopsticks down and watching with amusement. 

"I guess I'm done too," KiBum sighed and put his chopsticks down as well. "Where we going anyway?"

"To get some supplies," KyuJong sat up and stretched his arms out. "We haven't been able to afford things like a brush, but now we have a little extra money."

Putting down his empty bottle, HyungJoon stretched.  "Let's go then?"  He hopped off the bed, gathering up the boxes.  All but one were empty. 

"Sounds good," KyuJong turned to HyunJoong and smiled. "You sure you're going to be okay? Did you need to use the bathroom before we go?"

"I'll be fine, and no," HyunJoong chuckled, settling against the backboard.  "Stay safe."  
      
    HyungJoon smiled brightly and hurried to put on his shoes. 

"We will, and we'll be back soon," KyuJong leaned over to take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze before sliding off the bed and finding his own shoes.

KiBum was up and had shoes on, room key in hand and waiting on the other's. 

"Have fun," HyunJoong smiled, the action a little brighter than before.  
      
    HyungJoon straightened and walked to stand beside his brother, opening the door with a comical bow. 

KyuJong headed to the door, giving HyunJoong a wave before he slipped out into the hall, waiting with his hands in pockets.

"Out, out," KiBum pushed HyungJoon out into the hall and followed behind. Locking he door behind them, he turned and linked his arm with his brother's and grinned. "Let's go."

"Going, going," HyungJoon grinned in return.  As they started walking, he grabbed KyuJong and linked arms with him as well.  "Let's take up the whole hallway!"  He didn't want KyuJong to feel left out, and he wanted to be close to the older man, but didn't want KiBum to be suspicious. 

"We're going to have trouble going down the stairs like this," KyuJong laughed, leaning in slightly to HyungJoon.

"So?  We'll manage," the one in the middle chirped, leaning back subtly as they took the corner and started going down the stairs.  HyungJoon kept a step back so that the other two wouldn't be smushed into the walls. 

"I don't think this is going to work," KiBum grumbled, his shoulder grazing the wall. "We can't walk down the street like this."

"I think I can stand on my own," KyuJong said softly, still smiling as he let his arm slip from HyungJoon's and slowed down to let the other two get ahead.

"Fine fine," HyungJoon pouted, letting KyuJong go even though he didn't really want to.  They reached the bottom of the stairs without mishap, and headed out onto the street.  "Uh...anyone know where the store might be?" 

"You're the one who knows the city," KyuJong pointed out, hugging his arms and looking around. "We could just go to the convenience store, they might have the supplies."

"Maybe.  If not there should be a warehouse store around here somewhere."  HyungJoon started down the street, arm still linked with KiBum's.  He kept an eye on KyuJong though, making sure he was all right. 

KyuJong followed along behind the brothers, looking around as they walked. "I think there was one somewhere near the park," he said, knowing they were heading that direction.

"Then let's go there," HyungJoon smiled, then got an idea.  "Hey, why don't we surprise HyunJoong and bring back some patbingsu from the vendor at the park?" he asked, feeling bad for the man stuck in bed. 

"That's not a bad idea, I think he'll like that," KyuJong nodded. "We could all deserve a treat."

HyungJoon grinned.  "Definitely." He continued down the street happily.  
      
    After a minute, he pointed.  "That must be it."  He opened the door to the warehouse store when they reached it. 

KyuJong followed along nervously, remembering the last time they were in a store hadn't gone so well. He tried to stay as close to the other two as he could, he wasn't going to wander away this time.

"So, what are we looking for?" KiBum asked once they were inside.

"Um..."  HyungJoon thought for a moment.  "Brush, scissors, toothbrushes, toothpaste, razor...anything else?" he asked KyuJong, smiling reassuringly when he noticed the nervousness. 

"I think that's the necessities," KyuJong nodded, giving him a smile back. "It would be nice to look around, but I don't think we should leave HyunJoong alone for too long."

"Well, let's get started then," KiBum pulled HyungJoon in, looking around. "I think it's over this way."

Nodding, HyungJoon followed KiBum, making sure KyuJong was following as well.  He didn't want to have a repeat of the last time they went into a store.  "This looks like the right aisle," he noted, walking down and looking around. 

"Should we get one for us all to share? Or one for each room?" KiBum was looking at the brushes and combs, there were a lot of options.

KyuJong was still shuffling behind, keeping close to HyungJoon. He noticed the hair cutting shears and picked up one. "Scissors, check."

"Probably one for each room," HyungJoon replied, looking around for the rest of the supplies.  "It would be silly to keep going back and forth if we need things, and these prices are pretty good."  Spotting the toothbrushes farther down, he headed off to get them and the toothpaste. 

"Oh, bandages," KyuJong said under his breath, remembering they needed more. He was near the end of the aisle, and the other two were still looking. Chewing on his lip he looked up at the signs over the aisles, spotting the sign for first aid care a few aisles over. Figuring it would just be easy enough to go and grab what he needed, he'd be right back, he headed towards the aisle.

Smiling when he found the toothbrushes, HyungJoon picked out four and hunted for a toothpaste that wasn't too expensive.  Picking up one for each room, he turned back the way he'd came.  
      
    The bright smile faded when he noticed KyuJong was...gone.  "KiBum, where did KyuJong go?" he asked, walking back to his brother and trying to swallow the panic in his throat as he looked around. 

"He's right... he was right here," KiBum had had his back turned to the older man and hadn't seen him leave. "Where would he go?" He looked wide eyed at HyungJoon.

Eyes focused on the packages of gauze, looking for the right ones, KyuJong didn't notice anyone else in the aisle until he bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me," he said, looking up at the cheery face of a girl who was blushing. "Sorry," he mumbled and tried to shuffle around her.

"It's okay," she said, smiling at him and slowly following as he continued to look for what he needed, picking up a few different boxes.

HyungJoon bit on his lower lip, unease in his stomach.  What happened last time KyuJong was alone in a store was fresh in his mind.  
      
    "No idea, but he can't be left alone."  HyungJoon looked around.  "I'll take this way, you take that way?" he said, already starting in one direction.  Worry ate at him.  Where had KyuJong gone? 

"Is someone hurt?"

Blinking, KyuJong looked up to see the girl was standing next to him, her head tilted to the side. "Umm.. yes.. a friend of mine," he replied with a hesitant smile. Why was she following him? He shuffled to the side, looking back at the dressings and picking up a couple more packages.

"Your friend's lucky then, to have you to take care of.. him?" The girl smiled, batting her eyes at him.

"Er.. yes.. well... I used to be a nurse so he is lucky, I guess," KyuJong stammered. 

"Wow," the girl stepped a little closer, "I've always wanted to have a man who was in medicine, they know what they're doing."

Sudden realization hit KyuJong at what she was referring to and his eyes went wide and he dropped the armful of boxes he had. "Er.. umm.. that.." He flailed helplessly, backing up into the shelf.

Glancing back and seeing KiBum had done as he said and was looking the other way for KyuJong, HyungJoon turned around again and kept looking.  "Kyu?" he called, checking each aisle carefully before moving on to the next.  Where was he?  
      
    Nerves put him on edge, getting worse with each aisle he passed that was empty of any sign of KyuJong. 

"Oh, let me help you," the girl was kneeling down in front of him, blocking his escape and picking up the dropped packages. "I love to be helpful, don't you like it when a girl is helpful?" She asked, looking up at him and handing him what he had dropped.

"Well.. um.. I guess?" KyuJong was floundering, not used to being hit on, especially by a girl. "But..."

"So, do you think your friend would mind if you're a little late?" The girl stood, stepping a little closer. "I'm sure it's not a life threatening injury, right?"

"Well no, but.." KyuJong was trying to slide to the side, but she kept getting in front of him.

"Good, so.. my place isn't that far..." she smiled, effectively pinning KyuJong in who let out a squeak at what she was implying.

Reaching the last few aisles, HyungJoon looked down the one for first aid, his eyes widening in shock when he saw what was going on.  KyuJong was pressed up against one of the shelves, a young woman close enough to brush against him.  
      
    The expression on KyuJong's face twisted at HyungJoon's heart and he hurried forward without even thinking about it.  "Hey, leave him alone!"  He got beside them, taking KyuJong's arm and looking down at the girl.  His large eyes were unusually dark.  "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"  
      
    He was angry, angry at this girl for scaring KyuJong, but he held it back the best he could. 

"It's okay-" KyuJong started, attaching himself to HyungJoon's side, but was cut off by the girl.

"I was just having a conversation with him. What's it to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at HyungJoon, glowering like a cat who had just lost its prey.

"Maybe the fact that he obviously didn't want you that close?" HyungJoon snapped, belatedly realizing he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and being careful not to focus too much on her eyes.  He pulled KyuJong away from her, arm going around the older man's waist protectively.  "Try taking a hint.  C'mon, let's go," he said to KyuJong, starting to lead him away. 

"I'm sorry, I thought she was just making conversation," KyuJong stammered, clutching the boxes to his chest. "And... and I was trying to be polite and I'm trying to get better with people, but then she said something about her place, and I froze... It's been a very long time since a girl hit on me."

"It's okay," HyungJoon said gently, bringing KyuJong to an empty row a few aisles over and stopping, turning to the older man.  "Some people just don't know how to take no for an answer."  KyuJong seemed to attract the wrong kind of people.  He brushed the bangs out of the other man's face.  "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, eyes worried. 

"I'm okay," KyuJong bit his lip and nodded. "I was just more surprised than anything, and she was very insistent." He sighed and leaned forward into HyungJoon, burying his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. "I need to stop wandering away from you, no matter how well I think I'm doing."

HyungJoon couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the older man, kissing the headful of hair lightly.  "Just for a while," he murmured against the soft locks.  "You're getting better...but at least tell me where you're going next time, okay?  You scared me." 

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take long, I knew what I was looking for," KyuJong murmured, relaxing into the hold. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Sighing inwardly, HyungJoon ran his hand along KyuJong's back and tilted his head to kiss the other man's temple.  "Come on, time to find KiBum now.  He's looking at the other end of the store." 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, leaning back. Glancing around to see if anyone was around, he gave HyungJoon a quick peck to the lips. "Did we get everything we needed?"

"Uh...most of it," HyungJoon replied, a bit out of it after the kiss. Blinking and returning to the present, he smiled at KyuJong and hugged him close before letting go, taking his hand instead and walking to the end of the aisle to find KiBum.  "I think we're missing the razor..." 

KiBum had gone all the way down to the end of the store and was coming back when he spotted HyungJoon with KyuJong in tow. Letting out a sigh of relief he headed towards them. "I see he's still in one piece," he smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, random attacks by lonely girl's aside, I'm fine," KyuJong nodded. "So, razors and then go?" He asked, holding tightly to HyungJoon's hand.

HyungJoon nodded, squeezing KyuJong's hand reassuringly.  "We sure deserve a patbingsu now," he chuckled, walking down the aisles and finding the one where the razors would be and heading down it. 

"As if we didn't before," KyuJong said mildly, following along. He was struggling to hold on to the packages one handed and kept dropping one or two. KiBum trailed behind and picked them up as they went.

Finding the razors, HyungJoon stopped and picked up two before turning to them.  "And we're done."  He headed towards the front of the store to pay for their supplies.  
      
    Placing what he was holding down on the counter, he turned to KyuJong to help him with what he was still holding as the cashier started to ring up their purchase. 

Setting down the rest of what they had, KiBum wandered a bit, staying within sight but was looking at the quick buy items near the counter.

KyuJong was leaning into HyungJoon again, watching KiBum as he picked over the items and smiled.

HyungJoon didn't say anything as KyuJong leaned against him, but smiled a little wider, resting his head lightly against the other man's for a moment before straightening as the total price came up on the register.  He pulled out the money to pay for it and took his change, slipping it into one pocket before gathering up their bags.  "All set?" 

"Yup," KiBum nodded and turned back and picked up one of the bags. "On to delicious treats now?" He said, getting a little ahead of the other two and heading to the door, clearly excited about the patbingsu.

Laughing, HyungJoon followed after him, holding on to KyuJong's hand still.  "Yes yes, patbingsu now," he smiled, swinging their arms a little as they stepped out onto the street and headed towards the park. 

"Hey, are we going through the park?" KiBum asked over his shoulder.

"It would be faster, the vendor is on the other side," KyuJong looked to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon nodded, pointing at a path that cut straight through the park.  "Let's go there."  It was a nice path lined with trees and relatively few people, and it would bring them right to where the vendor was. 

KiBum bounced and nearly ran toward the path, disappearing into the park.

"Wait for us!" KyuJong called after him, picking up the pace a little. He smiled at HyungJoon though, squeezing his hand. "Your brother is amusing to say the least."

"Amusing is one word for it," HyungJoon laughed, quickening his steps as well so that they wouldn't lose him.  KiBum seemed unable to stand still for very long.  
      
    They reached the path and spotted KiBum farther ahead.  "Slow down," HyungJoon called with a laugh.  
      
    Suddenly there was a flash of long black hair before someone collided with KiBum up ahead, rebounding and landing on their side in the dirt.  HyungJoon's eyes widened and he hurried faster.  "Hey!  You both okay?" 

Grumbling, KiBum rubbed at his head where it had hit the dirt and turned to look at who had run into him, about to tell them off. The words died on his tongue and his mouth dropped open. "Y-youngSaeng?" He stared, not sure if he was seeing properly.

HyungJoon slowed down as he and KyuJong drew closer and stared as well.  
      
    The young man who'd ran into KiBum sat up, one hand against the arm he'd awkwardly landed on.  Looking up, YoungSaeng's eyes widened as he froze, seeing his former roommate right in front of him.  
      
    Within a second he'd all but tackled the younger man, arms around him in a tight hug.  "KiBum!" 

Caught by surprise, KiBum flailed for a moment, wide eyes looking up at HyungJoon. He let his arms go around the older man in an awkward hug. He said the first thing that came to mind. "YoungSaeng... you can talk!" 

YoungSaeng nodded against KiBum's shoulder, clinging to him before pulling back.  That was when they could all see how pale he was, and the wide-eyed panic in his eyes.  
      
    "Did you see JungMin?" he asked, voice pleading. 

"JungMin? No... he wasn't with you?" KiBum shook his head, looking up at the other two for help.

Kneeling down next to them, KyuJong shook his head as well. "We haven't seen JungMin, why don't we go back to the hotel and you can tell us what happened?"

YoungSaeng's eyes went to KyuJong, and he shook his head hard.  "No, he said to meet him here!"  His hands fisted in the dirt as he looked around for the younger man.  
      
    "What happened?" HyungJoon asked, feeling a sense of unease at how badly worked up YoungSaeng was.  
      
    "W-we got here, and at the train station...they were there."  YoungSaeng looked back at them, expression filled with fear and the beginning of tears.  
      
    "We had to split up, and...and I think they got JungMin." 

KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon worriedly. "Why don't you and KiBum go back to the hotel, I'll wait here with YoungSaeng. Tell HyunJoong what happened."

Hesitating, HyungJoon nodded after a moment and stood up straight.  "Let's go KiBum," he said quietly, looking back at KyuJong.  "Be careful," he said, biting his lower lip and glancing at YoungSaeng before turning and walking towards the hotel. 

"You too," KyuJong gave him a small smile before turning back to YoungSaeng. "Why don't we sit down on that bench over there and you can tell me what happened."

YoungSaeng nodded, unable to stop himself from continuing to scan the area for any sign of JungMin as he picked himself up off the ground and walked to the bench quietly.  
      
    The silent prayers running through his mind were as clear as day on his face.  
      
     _Please...please be okay..._

********************

It was barely dawn and JungMin was slowly waking up. His arms were still secure around YoungSaeng, his nose buried in his hair. He mildly wondered in his half groggy state if the same sort of reaction would happen this time that had happened yesterday.

It took much longer for YoungSaeng to wake up, an aftereffect of the drugs.  Stirring finally, he winced a little at how stiff he felt, his limbs aching.  But despite that, he felt warm.  
      
    Slowly opening his eyes, his gaze was met by a shirt collar.  It was unclear whether it was because of the drugs or not, but although there was a soft intake of air as he realized he was being held, he didn't kick again.  
      
    Once he was aware of _who_ was holding him, his eyes slowly closed again, fingers curling into JungMin's shirt. 

Feeling YoungSaeng shift in his arms, JungMin cracked his eyes open and looked down. Smiling softly, he kissed the top of YoungSaeng's head. "Morning, you feeling okay?" he whispered, gently rubbing YoungSaeng's back.

YoungSaeng couldn't help but smile at the kiss to his head.  "Yeah," he murmured in return, burying his nose against JungMin's collar.  He felt better than last night, that was for sure.  "You?" he asked quietly, not opening his eyes again. 

"Just fine," JungMin sighed. "I know you want to sleep longer, but we should try and get out on a morning train," he murmured, pulling back a little to look down at YoungSaeng's face.

Nodding, YoungSaeng pulled back enough to look up as well.  "Right..."  He didn't want to move, but he also didn't want to stay in this city any longer than it took to catch a train.  That was much more pressing than the fact that he was more comfortable than he'd felt in years.  
      
    So he reluctantly disentangled himself from the other man, slowly sitting up. 

"We can sleep more on the train," JungMin stretched out his arms and slowly slid off the bed. "It's a good thing we don't have much to pack," he chuckled, heading to the table to sort out their money. They had more than enough to pay for the hotel and the tickets, but he wanted to make sure they had enough.

YoungSaeng rubbed his eyes as he watched JungMin, stretching out a little before standing.  "There should be a train around this time, right?" he asked quietly, walking over to the table to pick up the brush and run it through his hair, watching JungMin count their money. 

"Yup, and it's not too expensive either," JungMin sorted out the bills. "As long as we can get there before the rush hour starts." Once the bills were stacked, he counted out enough for the hotel and the train tickets, folding up the bills and slipping them in his pocket. The rest of the bills and the coins were shoved into a clean sock and tied up. Putting the sock in the shoebox, he went to the bathroom and grabbed their toothbrushes and toothpaste, their extra shirts and socks in the shoebox as well.

Watching him for a moment, YoungSaeng looked around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before slipping on his shoes and grabbing their room key.  They were finally leaving.  Now they just had to hope the others were still in KwangJu. 

After placing the brush in, JungMin closed up the box and slid it into a plastic bag. Finding his shoes, he quickly tied up the laces and joined YoungSaeng. "Ready?" he smiled down at him, excited to get out and away from Busan. It had been an unforgettable stay, but he was ready to leave.

"More than ready," YoungSaeng replied, eager to be gone.  He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, waiting for JungMin to do the same.  He took one last look at the hotel room before closing and locking it for the last time, turning back to JungMin with a small smile. 

"Well, let's go then," JungMin smiled back, taking YoungSaeng's hand and starting towards the elevator. "I don't think there will be time to get anything to eat until we get there, is that okay?"

"That's fine," YoungSaeng nodded, smiling when his hand was taken as he followed the younger man.  "Getting out of here is most important."  He pressed the call button for the elevator, leaning against JungMin lightly as they waited. 

"It is," JungMin agreed, stepping into the elevator when the doors opened. He pressed the button for the main floor and leaned up against the wall. "You know, for everything bad that happened here, there were some good moments at least," he mused, eyes looking over YoungSaeng's features.

YoungSaeng had to agree, nodding a little.  There were moments he wanted nothing more than to forget, but there were also those that he knew he'd treasure.  Looking up at JungMin, he noticed how the redhead was watching him and his mind shifted away from learning dance steps to the kiss.  Turning a little pink, he looked away again.  "It was nice, bad things put aside." 

JungMin didn't say anything else, just smiled and squeezed YoungSaeng's hand as the elevator continued it's descent. When they finally reached the main floor, he led YoungSaeng over to the front desk for checkout. The clerk who had been there the night before was still on duty, as they approached he stood and bowed to the both of them.

"We're ready to checkout," JungMin said, pulling out the money and waited. The clerk nodded and after a few moments on the computer he slid a paper over the desk towards them. Picking it up, JungMin blinked in confusion.

"You're all set sirs, I hope you enjoyed your stay," the clerk said, bowing again.

"I don't understand," JungMin held up the paper. "It says zero for amount due?"

"Your stay has been comped," the clerk said, smiling a little nervously. "As an apology for what one of our staff has done."

Listening, YoungSaeng blinked in confusion as well, looking up at JungMin.  What did he mean?  One of their staff?  
      
    Biting his lower lip, he just stayed quiet and bowed back slightly, looking up at JungMin.  As they turned to leave the hotel, he waited until they were out on the street before asking in slight confusion, "What did he mean?  What did their staff do?" The service had been all right... 

Frowning, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng. "You must have been out of it when I mentioned it, but... SangMi worked at the hotel. That's how she found you. The manager thought that you and her were having some sort of relationship because she kept skipping out on her shifts whenever we left. She'd been following us everywhere."

Eyes widening slightly, YoungSaeng swallowed and nodded stiffly.  It made sense how SangMi had tracked them to the restaurant and then to their room now.  He shivered a little, even gladder that they were leaving now.  "That's how you found us?" he asked quietly, shifting a little closer.  He hadn't been able to ask last night, not in anywhere near the right state of mind and drugged to boot. 

"Yeah, after I told the manager what was really going on he told me where she lived and how to get there," JungMin nodded, tightening his grip on YoungSaeng's hand. "I don't even want to think about what would've happened if I hadn't been able to find you," he bit his lip and averted his eyes to the sidewalk as they walked.

YoungSaeng shut his eyes.  It was just easier not to think about it.  "I'll never be able to repay you for that," he said quietly, opening his eyes after a moment and looking down at their hands.  "Thank you...really..."  He didn't know what he would do without JungMin. 

A slow smirk crept up JungMin's lips, and he repressed the giggle as a very bad idea came into mind. "Oh, I can think of a way for you to repay me," he mused lightly.

The older man looked up at him again, blinking.  "How would that be?" he asked, wondering how he could even begin to repay JungMin for rescuing him from a lifetime tied to a mentally unsound woman.

Smirking, JungMin stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling YoungSaeng flush against him with his hand secure about the other's waist. "Not protest when I do this," he whispered, leaning down for a kiss. Admittedly, this was a bad idea and JungMin was prepared for any retaliation, he just couldn't help liking kissing YoungSaeng. 

A squeak left the other man at the press of lips against his, YoungSaeng's eyes widening; he hadn't been prepared for that.  Staring at JungMin for a moment, he somehow felt himself relax, the stiffness easing out of his frame.  Whether it was because the kiss yesterday had made him feel more secure about the whole thing, or he felt that after all he did the least JungMin deserved was a kiss without being hit, or for other reasons entirely, he let his eyes close slowly as he leaned into the kiss.  JungMin tasted nice, he observed absently. 

Mildly surprised that YoungSaeng was kissing him back, JungMin didn't question it and let it linger until they needed to breathe, breaking away rather reluctantly. He pulled back a little, staring into YoungSaeng's eyes and smiling. "There, we're even," he said softly.

Blinking up at him rather dazedly, YoungSaeng nodded slowly, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.  After a moment he gave up trying, swallowing as he noticed that he was still pressed up against JungMin's body, and that the other man was warm, the warmth comforting, and he couldn't help but want more.  
      
    So without really thinking about it, he leaned up again, lips meeting JungMin's once more. 

It was JungMin's turn to be shocked at the kiss. That lasted only a brief second until he wrapped his other arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder and his fingers twined into the man's hair. YoungSaeng's lips were soft and plush, and JungMin had no qualms about doing not much more than this for a while; it was going to be a long train ride after all.

All but melting against the younger man, YoungSaeng let himself become lost in the kiss, forgetting all else, including the fact that not long ago he would have punched JungMin without a second thought for being this close.  It felt really, really good and he couldn't help how his hands lightly framed JungMin's face as he kissed him, fingertips caressing the soft skin.  
      
    Breaking the kiss to breathe, he gradually opened his eyes again to look up at JungMin's face inches from his own, his lips tingling after the kiss. 

Opening his eyes slowly, JungMin smiled down at him, his fingers relaxing and untangling from his hair to smooth the locks down. He licked his lips nervously, the taste of YoungSaeng still on them. "Well..." he started but was for once at a loss for what to say.

Following the motion of JungMin's tongue, YoungSaeng bit his lower lip, looking up at the other man's eyes.  His head spin a little, probably from lack of oxygen, and he felt he should say something except he didn't know what to say either.  
      
    So he reluctantly turned back to what they were supposed to be doing right now.  "Train," he murmured, voice soft.  They had to get their tickets and get onto a train before rush hour hit, or they weren't going anywhere.  His fingers lingered against JungMin's cheeks before he slowly lowered his hands. 

"Right, train," JungMin cleared his throat, blinking repeatedly to clear how dazed he was. Catching one of YoungSaeng's hands as they dropped away and laced their fingers together. Luckily it was still early and there very few people out on the streets to stare at them, not that JungMin would care in the least. He resumed walking towards the train station, his heart beating a little faster now.

YoungSaeng followed along beside him, carefully not looking at the other man.  He couldn't help the small smile to feel their hands linked together, looking down at them for a moment before returning his attention to where they were walking.  
      
    Reaching the train station, he looked around for the ticket booth as they stepped inside, trying to remember where it had been when they came in.  There weren't many people around, so it was still before rush hour. 

"This way," JungMin said, spotting the ticket booth and the train schedule, leading YoungSaeng toward it. Quickly scanning the board he approached the counter. "There's a train leaving in ten minutes," he said, glancing at YoungSaeng just before reaching the counter to purchase their tickets. Not having had to pay for the hotel, they had more than enough to pay for the tickets.

"Unfortunately all standard accommodations are booked," the lady behind the counter gave them a sympathetic smile. "All that is available for the next train are the private cabins."

"Uh..." JungMin blinked and looked at YoungSaeng. It's not like they had a choice at the moment, the next train wasn't for hours and they needed to go. Luckily they had enough money for it. "I guess we'll have to make do, two tickets please," he smiled at the woman and waited while she processed the tickets, handing over most of the money he had in his pocket.

Watching JungMin exchange money for tickets, YoungSaeng reached out and took one when she slid them across the counter.  Checking the boarding time, he smiled a little.  They could just hop right on and leave.  Sounded perfect to him.  
      
    Looking for the gate number, he spotted the sign for it farther up.  He waited until JungMin was finished speaking with the woman before tugging at his hand.  "The gate's over there," he said, motioning in the right direction.  He kept an eye out for the facility staff (and SangMi), but the place looked clear. 

Thanking the woman, JungMin looked in the direction he was pointing and nodded. "Let's get on and out of here then," he smiled, heading in the direction of the gate, looking around as well for anyone suspicious. They reached the gate and handed over their tickets to the attendant who motioned for them to follow onto the train to where their cabin was.

The attendant unlocked the door for them and slid it open, bowing and turned to go back to the gate. "Looks nice enough," JungMin said letting YoungSaeng in first.

YoungSaeng nodded, looking around with interest.  It was only them here, no one else.  Taking in the comfortable chairs and wide windows, he smiled and went to sit down in one.  "It's more comfortable than the other cabins," he said, watching the preparations out on the platform before turning back to JungMin with a small smile. 

Shutting the door behind him and locking it, JungMin nodded and smiled as well. "Well at least we get to ride in style," he said, putting down the plastic bag on one of the empty seats and taking one next to YoungSaeng.

"Living the high life already?" YoungSaeng laughed, curling up in his seat.  He felt tired still; they hadn't slept for long.  Trying to make himself comfortable, he somehow ended up leaning lightly against the armrest between them and against JungMin's side. 

"Something like that," JungMin chuckled, sliding his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder's and leaning back into him. "At least we had the extra money for this, I didn't like the idea of waiting around for what's her face to come track us down while we waited."

Sobering slightly, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "Neither did I."  He watched as the whistle was blown and the train started to pull away from the station.  After a moment he turned back to JungMin and rested his head against the younger man's shoulder.  Frowning when the arm rest between them dug into his side, he pulled away for a second to push it up and between the back of the seats, out of their way. 

When YoungSaeng had resettled against him, JungMin took one of his hands and held it in his free one, lightly stroking the back of it with his thumb. "It's funny, the last time we were on a train you were ready to deck me if I so much as accidentally brushed up against you, now you're glued to my side."

YoungSaeng watched JungMin's thumb caress the back of hand, thinking about that for a moment.  "The situation was different," he said after a moment, shrugging a little.  He didn't move away, feeling comfortable where he was.  The truth of it was that JungMin made him feel safe, something he hadn't felt on their way here, isolated from the others and fresh out of the facility, not knowing more than each other's names.  It was different now. 

"True," JungMin pursed his lips. So much had happened between them that he would have felt it odd if they hadn't grown closer. "I'm not complaining one bit," he said softly, leaning his head against YoungSaeng's and pulling the other man a little closer.

Shifting to make it easier for JungMin to do so, YoungSaeng couldn't help but smile.  "I'm not either," he said quietly, surprised to find that the idea that had scared him before was nowhere as bad as he thought now that he was this close.  He closed his eyes after a moment, just resting and enjoying the warmth. 

Smiling to himself, JungMin closed his as well, content to relax the whole way there. "You're going to hit me for saying this," he said after a moment. "But you're a good kisser."

Turning bright red, YoungSaeng elbowed the other man.  "You're strange," he mumbled, but the corners of his lips twitched despite his effort to hide it. 

"That such a bad thing?" JungMin winced at the elbow to his ribs, but didn't relinquish his hold. "It's the truth, I wouldn't say it if it wasn't." He was just playing now, he did somewhat enjoy getting a rise out of YoungSaeng.

"Strange is a general term, neither bad nor good."  YoungSaeng wouldn't say it was bad in JungMin's case, though good luck getting him to admit it.  "And I don't see how I can be labeled as a good kisser when I can count on one hand the amount of times I've kissed in the past 3 years." 

"A natural talent then? I'm an excellent judge when it comes to kissing, and by far, you're the best," JungMin said with a firm nod.

"And how many people have _you_ been kissing recently?" YoungSaeng asked, amused as he looked up at JungMin. 

"Recently?" JungMin tilted his head as if in deep thought. "I can only think of one off the top of my head," he gave a heavy sigh, looking down at YoungSaeng with a barely concealed grin.

"So how does that make you an excellent judge of kissing?" YoungSaeng asked, wrinkling his nose slightly at the other man. 

"It just does," JungMin wrinkled his nose back. "Learn to take a compliment, or do we need to have the cute discussion again?"

"We are not talking about that again," YoungSaeng deadpanned.  "And I'll take a compliment when there's actual logic behind it."  All the talk about kisses was distracting him though, and it was an effort to keep his eyes locked with JungMin's. 

"How about this, I think you're a good kisser because _I_ like kissing you," he tilted his head in a questioning manner. "Is that a good enough reason?"

YoungSaeng pursed his lips.  "Maybe.  I'll think about it."  He couldn't really argue with that because...well...he was starting to figure out he liked kissing JungMin too.  His eyes shifted to the other man's lips, then back up to his eyes quickly. 

JungMin caught the look and his brow quirked up. "You're a hard man to please YoungSaeng," he said mildly, leaning in a little as if to adjust to a more comfortable position. "What about me? Would you say I'm a good kisser in your experience?"

"Huh?"  YoungSaeng blinked as JungMin leaned in, swallowing.  "Uh...my experience is rather limited still, it would be hard to conclude anything from it."  Of course he knew how to fix that, and he was trying to resist, but it just wasn't working. 

"Well," JungMin said, his arm slipping from YoungSaeng's shoulder to settle at his waist. He leaned in a tad bit closer. "You can always get more experience."

They were almost close enough together for YoungSaeng to taste the other man's breath against his lips, and it sent shivers through his body.  Really, he would have been a complete idiot to refuse an open invitation like that.  
      
    Unable to resist anymore, he leaned forward to close the slight distance left, lips pressing against JungMin's more insistently than before, more open and more demanding. 

Easily matching the fervor to YoungSaeng's kiss with his own need, JungMin freed his hand from the other's to bring it up to frame YoungSaeng's cheek. The fingers brushing over the soft skin and winding back into his hair, holding him tight.

The position they were in was awkward, but YoungSaeng hardly cared anymore.  His arms found their way around JungMin's neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  He wanted more, more of this amazing feeling.  It was just a moment before he parted his lips, trying to get across what he needed. 

Not needing more of an invitation than that, JungMin deepened the kiss further, tongue hesitantly slipping into the other man's mouth to tease. He pressed his hand against the small of YoungSaeng's back, pulling him lightly into his lap to make it easier on both of them.

A light gasp slipped from YoungSaeng as he was pulled into JungMin's lap, squirming a little at the change of position until he was comfortable, all but straddling the other man's waist.  He should have probably balked at the contact, but all his attention was being taken up by the feeling of JungMin's tongue in his mouth, lacking the mental capacity to think about anything else.  A low noise escaped from the back of his throat as his tongue ran along JungMin's, his fingers curling into JungMin's collar and tugging him closer even if it wasn't physically possible. 

The noises coming from YoungSaeng were intoxicating and JungMin wanted to hear more. The hand at his back was sliding up and down, fingers pressing against the material of his shirt. He pulled back for half a breath, darkened eyes wandering from YoungSaeng's lips to his eyes before he reattached himself to the other, kissing lips and slowly trailing down to his jaw and neck.

Drawing in a breath when they broke apart, YoungSaeng promptly lost all that air when JungMin's lips pressed against his skin.  Almost mewling at the attention, he arched his back against the other man's hands and lips, gasping as his fingers transfered from JungMin's collar to his hair.  "M-Min," the younger's name tumbled from his lips, mind completely shut down to anything other than how good it felt. 

Almost growling the other's name between nips at the soft skin, JungMin dropped his hand away from YoungSaeng's hair, slowly sliding it down the man's chest until it reached his waist. Fingers slid across the exposed skin at his hemline along his back, crawling their way up to rest at the small of YoungSaeng's back.

Moaning quietly at the hand that ran down his chest, YoungSaeng closed his eyes and tugged at the soft locks of black hair gently, at a loss for whether he should let JungMin continue or pull him back up into a kiss.  Then the man's lips found a sensitive spot and he keened into JungMin's ear, jerking slightly before he pulled JungMin's head back up and smashed their lips together. 

It was taking a great deal of willpower to stop himself from pulling YoungSaeng down onto his back and ravaging the man. The renewed passionate kiss spurred JungMin on as his hands found purchase in the warm flesh of YoungSaeng's back, pulling his hips forward, gasping into the kiss at the friction where their hips met.

Not expecting that, YoungSaeng's loud moan was swallowed by JungMin's mouth as he felt himself pulled even closer, if that was even possible.  Tongue twining around JungMin's, he let his fingers slide out of the other man's hair and cup his strong jaw.  
      
    Somehow he managed to pull away after a long, heated kiss, panting against JungMin's lips as he slowly opened hazed-over eyes again, face flushed red. 

Taking in deep breaths, JungMin cracked his eyes to look up into YoungSaeng's, the man's breath on his lips was mingling with the taste of him still in his mouth and sending a shiver down his spine. "Saeng.." he murmured, rubbing his back gently still, not willing to give up their close proximity.

YoungSaeng's eyelids fluttered at the gentle motion against his back, a soft sigh leaving him at how good it felt.  It took a minute to remember how to talk, and another minute to figure out what to say.  
      
    "Yeah," he whispered after a moment, lips twitching upwards a little.  "I'd say you're a decent kisser." 

Chuckling softly, JungMin leaned back a little in his seat, his hands still firmly attached to YoungSaeng. "Well, if you ever need a reminder, don't hesitate. I know I'll be wanting to remind myself how good of a kisser you are," he mused, playful glint to his eyes.

The older man smiled, wondering why he wasn't freaking out about all this, especially with how JungMin's tongue had been in his mouth a moment ago.  Brushing his fingers gently along the line of the other man's jaw, he decided he didn't care right now.  He'd never felt this warm before.  
      
    "I'll let you know."  Shifting around in JungMin's lap, YoungSaeng rested his head against the other man's shoulder, nose lightly against his neck.  His eyes slowly closed. 

Wrapping his arms securely around YoungSaeng when he was in a comfortable position, JungMin kissed his forehead gently and settled in for some rest. He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest, and not entirely because of how heated that moment had been between them. No, there was an entirely new feeling spreading out from his heart that he wasn't sure what to make of.

It took a few minutes for YoungSaeng to come down from the high he'd been on, heart slowly easing into a somewhat normal pace.  Smiling at the kiss to his forehead, he kept his eyes closed as he felt himself getting more and more tired.  "You're warm," he murmured sleepily, nuzzling closer before finally drifting off to sleep. 

JungMin smiled softly, closing his eyes and cuddling the man against him. He was hard pressed to think of a more perfect moment before sleep finally claimed him as well.

****************

The feeling of the train slowing down to a stop brought YoungSaeng back out of sleep some time later.  Stirring as his eyes opened, he blinked sleepily at JungMin's neck, the first thing to meet his gaze.  After a moment his brain caught up somewhat, and he straightened a little in JungMin's lap to look over his shoulder out the window.  They were pulling into the train station at KwangJu.  
      
    Smiling, he looked back at JungMin.  YoungSaeng cupped his cheek lightly with one hand, leaning up to kiss him lightly. 

Giving a soft sigh as the kiss woke him, JungMin tightened his hold on YoungSaeng and returned the kiss. As he woke up more and felt the train was no longer moving, he slowly pulled back and opened his eyes to meet YoungSaeng's. "We there?" he murmured, running his hand on the other's back.

YoungSaeng nodded, smiling at the hand that ran along his back.  "Time to find the others," he murmured.  
      
    There was no guarantee if the other escapees were even here, or that they would be able to even find them in a place like this.  But it was the best plan they had.  If they couldn't find them, he supposed they would have to start saving up money to get to Wando and then Jeju. 

"Let's go then," JungMin smiled, inching his way forward on the seat with YoungSaeng still in his lap. He hooked his arm under YoungSaeng's knees and stood up with the older man in his arm's then slowly set him down on his feet. Picking up the plastic bag with their stuff, he kept his arm secure around YoungSaeng's waist, unlocking and sliding open the door for them to head out and off the train.

A little red after being picked up like that, YoungSaeng didn't say anything about the arm around his waist, smiling a little to himself as he followed the younger man off the train and onto the platform.  
      
    The second they passed through the gate a shiver ran through YoungSaeng's body and he stiffened, looking around.  He felt eyes watching, but couldn't see anyone.  Swallowing, he twined his fingers into JungMin's shirt. 

Feeling YoungSaeng stiffen against his arm he looked down sharply at the older man before looking up and around the platform. There were a lot of people now that it was midday, people scuttling around to reach trains or get out of the terminal, and then there were others, men standing around and looking around at the people who passed.

"I think we've got company," he hissed to YoungSaeng, tightening his grip and ducking his head down, looking around out of the corners of his eyes.

Seeing them just as JungMin did, YoungSaeng swallowed thickly and nodded.  "What now?" he whispered, heart in his throat.  There were quite a few of them, and that was only the ones they could see.  What if there were those figures in the corners of his vision like in Seoul?  
      
    The men were standing between them and the exit.  They would have to find a way around them unnoticed. 

They needed a distraction. JungMin chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking around he pulled YoungSaeng over to a pillar out of the guard's line of sight. "Okay, we need to get passed them, so I'm going to distract them. When you hear the signal, get out the doors, find the nearest park and I'll meet you there," he said, his hand came up to rest on YoungSaeng's cheek, staring down into his eyes.

YoungSaeng's eyes widened in shock.  "Are you _crazy_?!" he hissed, staring up at him.  "You're not offering yourself up as a scapegoat. You know what'll happen if they catch you, right?"  He caught the hand against his cheek, holding on tightly. 

"I know, but don't worry about me, I'm not going down without a fight," he smiled tensely. It was a foolish half thought plan, but they didn't have time to think of anything better. They could be found at any second. "Trust me, I'll be fine," he whispered, leaning into kiss YoungSaeng hard on the lips.

Breaking off after a moment, he pressed the bag into YoungSaeng's hand and smiled at him. "I'll find you, I promise," he whispered before slipping out from behind the pillar.

" _JungMin!_ "  YoungSaeng tried to grab the younger man's sleeve as he slipped away and missed.  Eyes wide and skin pale, he watched JungMin walk through the crowd and had to stop himself from running after him.  He was going to be caught...  
      
    Swallowing and pressing one cheek lightly against the cold pillar, he drew in a shaky breath and waited, praying with everything he had. 

The plan was simple, get the guards away from the door. JungMin walked forward, towards the guards. He would be lying to himself if he wasn't scared, but it had to be enough to give YoungSaeng the chance to get out. Putting on his best fake wide smile he marched up to the line of men who were standing in front of the doors. None of them were expecting their target to walk towards them. 

"Hi!" JungMin said brightly to the first man he reached who stared back in shock. That moment's hesitation did him in as JungMin brought back his fist and slammed it into the man, his head whipping back halfway around with a sickening crunch and flying a few feet back. JungMin took off at a dead run, away from the doors, with every guard in the terminal on his heels.

YoungSaeng knew JungMin had done something when from around the pillar he saw the other man take off, the facility staff running after him.  Heart pounding in his chest, it took all he had not to run after JungMin.  The younger man was getting a lecture when he came back...  
      
    He would be fine, YoungSaeng told himself, waiting until they were out of sight before slipping around the pillar and joining a group of people walking towards the exit.  He got out unnoticed and immediately headed for the park he could see at the other corner of the street.  
      
    JungMin would be fine. 

*******************

Sitting next to YoungSaeng on the bench, he watched the older man's eyes dart around the park and listened to what had happened. His own heart was clenched in fear; that many guards and it was unlikely JungMin had got away. "I'm sure he'll be here soon," he said softly, trying to calm the other down.

YoungSaeng had stopped looking at KyuJong, far more concerned about the people coming and going from the park, eyes searching for one person in particular.  "You don't have to lie to me, KyuJong sshi," he said quietly, hands clenched against his jeans so tightly his knuckles were white.  "I know the chances aren't good he got away."  
      
    He continued to hope though, heart twisting in his chest with every second that passed without sign of the younger man. 

KyuJong frowned, sitting forward a bit on the bench. "I don't know him well like you, but just from what you've told me and my limited interactions with him, he's a strong individual. If anyone could get away, it would be him."

Nodding, YoungSaeng fought back the tears that were trying to come out.  He couldn't be like this now.  But he couldn't help but feel that the worst had happened, as much as he didn't want it to be so.  He didn't reply to KyuJong, continuing to watch the area and trying not to jump back up and look around by walking.  They were in a good spot where they could see all the entrances to the park, he wouldn't be able to keep watch as efficiently if he moved even if it killed him to stay still while JungMin was possibly fighting for his life. 

"We can stay here as long as we need to, until he shows up," KyuJong said, looking around as well. His eyes scanned over the people in the park, knowing facility people could be anywhere they had to watch for that as well. As he turned his head to look away from one of the entrances a movement caught his attention and he gasped. "YoungSaeng..." he whispered, slowly standing.

It hadn't taken long to lose the guards, those that were left anyway, but it had been slow going in finding the park and trying not to draw to much attention to himself. That was hard to do when your shirt and jeans were spotted with blood and there was a tear in your shirt and a long gash on your arm. JungMin stumbled down the path of the park, dizzy from the blood loss.

YoungSaeng stood up the second KyuJong did, looking in the direction the other man was staring in.  His eyes widened in shock at the state JungMin was in, and he was running towards him as fast as he could.  
      
    "JungMin!"  He wrapped his arms around the other man's frame the second he reached him, shaking in relief.  The relief didn't last long though as he quickly turned his attention to the bleeding wound in his arm, eyes wide.  The gash was deep, and bleeding heavily. 

"Hey, I told you I'd find you," JungMin smiled, taking YoungSaeng's chin in his hand to turn his attention back to JungMin and stared down at him. "I'm fine, it's just a cut. Are you okay?"

Looking back up at JungMin, YoungSaeng nodded, blinking back the tears.  "I'm fine, and that's not 'just a cut'." He pulled his chin away from JungMin and focused on the injury, biting his lower lip.  He let go of JungMin's arm to try tearing off a part of the bottom of his shirt to use as a bandage.  "You are an idiot, idiot, idiot." 

"Don't do that," JungMin grabbed YoungSaeng's hand and pulled it away from his shirt. "I can just use the sleeve," he smiled sadly down at him. "I know, I'm an idiot, but we're both okay," he said, looking up and seeing KyuJong approaching. "And you found the others?"

Walking up to where they were, KyuJong smiled at JungMin, glad to see he wasn't caught. "We have first aid supplies back at the hotel, we should go."

Looking back at KyuJong, YoungSaeng nodded and closed his eyes to try and calm down, swallowing thickly.  When he opened his eyes again, he hit JungMin's good arm.  "Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, you hear me?" he said, in what was supposed to be an angry voice but wavered halfway through.  Turning back to KyuJong, he held on to JungMin's good arm with both hands and waited for the other man to lead them to the hotel, looking around for facility staff and shuffling closer to JungMin. 

Wincing, JungMin just chuckled tiredly, leaning against YoungSaeng. "I won't, next time you can distract the guards while I run."

Laughing to himself, KyuJong turned and started down the path back towards the hotel. As he brought his eyes up from the path, he noticed two men walking toward them, one was staring directly at him. That was all the warning he got when he felt something slam into his consciousness. Although, it was about as effective as running into a brick wall.

Stopping, KyuJong tilted his head in amusement. "You can't do better than that?" he asked the man who had stopped as well. The other had hesitated slightly but started forward again, KyuJong watched him, but his attention was focused on the man who was still trying to attack him.

JungMin stopped when KyuJong did, glancing nervously between him and the two men, his good arm went about YoungSaeng protectively. He was in no condition for another fight though, and he glanced tiredly down at YoungSaeng. "Your turn?"

YoungSaeng nodded, eyes narrowing at the men.  They weren't getting close enough to hurt JungMin again.  He pulled away from the younger man's touch.  "Earplugs on, and get KyuJong sshi behind you."  He didn't have anything for KyuJong to cover his ears with, so he would have to get away from them both.  Thankfully there was no one else in this section of the park.  Straightening with his chin up, he walked past KyuJong and towards the men.  
      
    The second the man walking towards them looked at him, YoungSaeng drew in a deep breath and screamed, a short sound that rose sharply in pitch and made the man stagger.  Clenching his jaw, he screamed again, longer this time and forcing the facility guard to his knees with both hands over his ears. 

KyuJong was still dealing with the other guard who was writhing on the ground, blood pouring from his nose and ears when he felt JungMin grab his arm and pull him back. Blinking repeatedly as he snapped back to himself he looked sharply at the younger man who was shoving something in his ears and then clamped his hands over KyuJong's, bringing them both to the ground just before YoungSaeng started screaming.

YoungSaeng was angry, furious at these men after seeing how they'd hurt JungMin.  They could kill them without a second thought...the experimentees were worth nothing as human beings anymore.  
      
    Seeing the man shakily lowering his hands from his ears, YoungSaeng growled and ran closer before screaming one last time, going as high-pitched as he could.  The glasses the man was wearing shattered as he keeled over and didn't get back up.  
      
    Panting for breath, YoungSaeng straightened and walked over to him, nudging him onto his back.  The man's eyes were wide open and unseeing, dead. 

Opening his eyes slowly, JungMin looked up at YoungSaeng who was standing over the man. Letting KyuJong go he got to his feet and approached YoungSaeng from behind, setting a hand on his shoulder as he looked down at the man's body. He noticed KyuJong stepping over to the other guard; he was dead too. "We should get out of here," he said so they could both hear.

Leaning back against JungMin lightly, YoungSaeng nodded and rubbed his sore throat with one hand.  There would be trouble if they were found right now.  "Let's go," he whispered, finding JungMin's hand and walking to where KyuJong was standing. 

Looking up as the other two approached, KyuJong smiled a little and started walking out of the park. The facility would cover up what happened here, and now they'd be even less likely to approach unless one of them was alone, or they had a significant force. "The hotel isn't far," he said, keeping close to them. Despite his confidence when dealing with the facility's staff, he was still nervous about being out in public.

Holding YoungSaeng's hand tightly, JungMin kept his eyes out for anyone else that looked like they were going to approach. Following KyuJong out of the park and down the sidewalk, he tried to remember where they were going.

YoungSaeng looked around as they walked as well, ready to run at a moment's notice.  So the facility was here in KwangJu now.  That meant they couldn't stick around for long.  If they did, they would run a greater risk of being caught.  
      
    Keeping close to JungMin, he looked up at the hotel they stopped outside of.  "The others are all here?" 

"Yup," KyuJong opened the front door and let the other two go in first. "HyungJoon and I arrived here four days ago, we ran into KiBum yesterday, he and HyunJoong had arrived the day before." He headed towards the stairs and started to climb. "We'll get you patched up JungMin and get you two a room."

Nodding, JungMin followed behind and started to climb the stairs. It was slow going and he had to grab onto the railing for support. "We should have eaten before we left," he said to YoungSaeng, the lack of food wasn't helping.

"I'll get food for us once you're settled," YoungSaeng replied, assisting JungMin as best as he could, his gaze worried.  "We didn't have the time to eat."  He kept one hand on JungMin's arm, the other between his shoulder blades to prevent him from tipping over backwards. 

"We can order some food, it's probably best we don't go back out tonight," KyuJong said once they had reached the landing and headed to HyunJoong and KiBum's room. Knocking on the door lightly first, he slowly opened the door and looked in. "Look who I brought," he said, opening the door wider and stepping into the room.

HyungJoon looked up from where he was talking with the other two and jumped to his feet when he saw them.  "JungMin!" He started forward to greet his former roommate and stopped when he saw the blood, eyes widening.  "Woah."  
      
    HyunJoong leaned over from where he was sitting up in bed and picked up the bag from the floor pulling out the bandages that had just been bought.  "Here."  He held it out, and YoungSaeng separated himself from JungMin to step forward and take them, motioning at JungMin to sit down. 

Taking a seat in a chair, JungMin winced as he looked down at his arm. "Okay, you were right Saeng, it's more than just a cut."

KyuJong closed the door behind him and moved to inspect the wound. "Graze wound, they were shooting at you?" He blinked at the younger who gave a little shrug.

"They didn't like it when I started killing them," JungMin hissed in pain at KyuJong's inspection.

"I can imagine," KyuJong said mildly. "Alright, shirt off, let's get you fixed up. KiBum, could you get me a wet washcloth?" Looking to the younger who nodded and went to the bathroom. "And HyungJoon, can you see if there's an available room on this floor?" 

"Will do."  HyungJoon walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
      
    YoungSaeng crouched down beside JungMin, getting the bandages ready and biting at his lower lip.  "It's obviously more than a cut.  Why is it you can break a bench in half and not hurt your hand but you can still be hurt other ways?"  He tried to help JungMin take off his shirt, easing the sleeve off the injured arm as best as he could without causing the younger man pain. 

"Break a bench in half? KyuJong blinked at the two of them. "I take it abilities have manifested then?"

"Yeah," JungMin nodded, grimacing as the shirt was finally off. "Found that out the second time we got attacked, smashed a guy's face into goo. Wasn't pretty."

"I see," KyuJong took the damp wash cloth from KiBum when had returned and started washing away the dried blood from JungMin's arm. "Well, we can hear all about what happened to you two when you've both rested."

It was a few minutes before the bleeding had stopped enough for KyuJong to wrap up the wound, frowning a little. "It could really use stitches, but there's not much we can do about that."

YoungSaeng bit his lower lip, seeing how much blood had been lost.  "I'll get water for you, okay?"  JungMin needed to stay hydrated, especially after losing so much blood.  He squeezed JungMin's hand and stood up, remembering there was a vending machine next to the stairs.  
      
    HyunJoong watched with a light frown.  "We'll have to leave as soon as we're able, but that's not going to be easy if they're watching the train station."  It was reasonable to guess they'd be watching all the other ways in and out of the city too.  "How many would you say were there?" 

Watching YoungSaeng go, JungMin turned back to HyunJoong and shrugged. "There was about a dozen of them, I took down four at the station, and then we got two more at the park. So, there's six left? Could be more, I don't know."

"We won't be able to leave for a couple days until you two are healed," KyuJong said lightly, sitting down next to KiBum on the bed. "More could arrive in that time."

"More will definitely arrive."  HyunJoong was silent for a moment, thinking.  The good thing was that KwangJu was large enough for them to have a hard time tracking the group down, but the longer they stayed, the more chance they would have of being caught.  "We might have to move before we're healed.  I know I should be able to get up and walk around by tomorrow afternoon, with luck." 

"It might not be a bad idea to find a hotel further from the train station," KyuJong nodded. "Until then, we should not leave the hotel unless it's necessary, and not without me. If they send the Wraith's here, any of you will be sitting ducks."

"Wraiths?" JungMin blinked at that. "Is that what was in Seoul?"

"Yes, they're a type of security force the facility designed, you won't be able to see them," KyuJong said, looking to HyunJoong. "We ran into someone who has my abilities at the park. Minimal, and extremely weak at it, but enough to kill any of you."

HyunJoong frowned.  "I was hoping the Wraiths were the extent of it...I never heard of any other security forces that had been tampered with.  We'll have to be careful."  
      
    HyungJoon stepped back into the room, YoungSaeng right behind him with a few water bottles in his arms.  "There's one room at the end of the hallway that's being cleaned up right now, it should be available for them in an hour or so," he said, dropping down onto the bed.  YoungSaeng put the bottles of water down and opened one for JungMin.  "How's your arm feel?" he murmured. 

"Hurts a little, but I think I'll live," JungMin smiled at him, taking the bottle and sipping at it.

"So, what now?" KiBum asked, scooting back on the bed next to HyunJoong to lean against the headboard.

"Well, did we have any of that food left from breakfast? They need to eat," KyuJong looked to HyungJoon, remembering he had taken care of the boxes.

"We have some," HyungJoon remembered, going to get the box with the remaining food.  "It's probably not enough, but it should tide them over until we can order food for all of us."  He opened the box and brought it over to them with two pairs of chopsticks before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Thanks," JungMin set the box down on the table, pulling YoungSaeng into his lap so they could both eat comfortably.

YoungSaeng flushed a little when he was pulled into the younger man's lap and arms, but didn't climb back off, trying to lean away from the man's injured arm so that he wouldn't hurt him.  HyungJoon watched them start to eat and raised an eyebrow, remembering clearly the various death glares YoungSaeng gave JungMin the last time they'd seen them.  Glancing at KyuJong, he smiled a little and looked down at his hands. 

Smiling a little, KyuJong looked at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eyes. It seemed they weren't the only ones to get close in the past few days. He looked around at all of them and sighed, glad that they were all back in the same room. "So.." he started, not sure what to say while the two were eating.

HyungJoon smiled a little.  "At least we're all together again.  It'll be easier to decide things now.  So we're moving to a different hotel as soon as possible, then what?"  
      
    "Once we're all able, a group should scout out the bus station for Wando," HyunJoong said, thinking.  "To make sure it's safe.  I'd say give a few days in the other hotel to rest, then we move on.  If we do this carefully enough, we can ditch them in KwangJu, and reach Jeju unnoticed." 

"Sounds reasonable," KyuJong nodded, folding his hands in his lap. "Tomorrow a couple of us who are able to move around a bit should go and look for a hotel then, so we can get moved quickly and without any problems."

"I can go," HyungJoon put in.  He knew the city best, aside from the random moments of getting lost.  
      
    YoungSaeng swallowed the food in his mouth and pursed his lips in thought.  "I can as well."  He had good control over his ability in case they ran into trouble, though he would have to pick up earplugs for them all first. 

"And no one is going out of the hotel without me, so I guess it's us three then," KyuJong looked over his shoulder at KiBum and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, you'll have to stay here and make sure these two are recovering and not getting out of bed like they're not supposed to." He glanced in HyunJoong's direction.

"Oh fine," KiBum sighed dramatically. "Someone needs to get me a magazine or something to read though."

"I'm sure we can do that," HyungJoon smiled at his little brother.  "And bring something for JungMin and HyunJoong too."  
      
    "Please," HyunJoong said, tired of either sleeping or staring at the wall.  He smiled at KyuJong like he would never even think of sneaking out of bed while they weren't here. 

KyuJong eyed HyunJoong suspiciously but smiled a little at him. He knew HyunJoong would test the limits of what he was ready for, but trusted that he would listen to him this once.

Setting down the chopsticks, JungMin had pretty much ignored the conversation while eating, more focused on the food then whatever plans they were coming up with. He was also getting very tired. Wrapping his good arm around YoungSaeng's waist he leaned against the other, trying to not get in the way of him eating. "How much longer until that room is ready?" He asked sleepily, looking at HyungJoon over YoungSaeng's shoulder.

HyungJoon glanced at the clock beside the bed.  "Should be any minute now.  I can go check again," he said, getting to his feet and slipping out of the room.  
      
    YoungSaeng put his own chopsticks down and leaned back against JungMin's chest, looking over his shoulder at the other man with a small smile.  "Tired?" he murmured, noting the half-closed eyes. 

JungMin nodded, resting his chin on YoungSaeng's shoulder. "We didn't sleep much last night and I think the blood loss is making me a little woozy." He smiled up at him. "How are you doing?"

Feeling a little awkward, KyuJong turned away from the two at the table and looked at KiBum and HyunJoong. "So what did you two want to do with the rest of the day?"

"All right," YoungSaeng replied, though he was still a little sleepy himself, not as much as JungMin.  He rested his head against JungMin's, waiting for HyungJoon to get back.  
      
    "Not really much _I_ can do," HyunJoong chuckled, then nodded at KiBum.  "Any ideas?" 

"Um... we could play a game or something, like hangman or tic tac toe?" KiBum shrugged. "There's not much we can do inside like this, not when he's bedridden."

"True," KyuJong nodded, chewing on his lip. "We might have to go out in a bit anyway, JungMin will need some new clothes so maybe we can pick up a game or something to play."

HyunJoong smiled at that.  "That would be nice."  YoungSaeng nodded; it would give them something to do if they were going to be confined to the hotel.  "So much for singing at a park," he mused to JungMin, somewhat disappointed that they wouldn't be able to continue what they had been doing, but it was a small price to pay for their safety. 

"Next city then," JungMin murmured, his eyes closed. "We'll come back here on our tour." He wouldn't be doing much dancing anyway, not with the way his arm was throbbing. "That's not going to stop us from at least practicing though, right?" He opened his eyes and pouted up at YoungSaeng.

"Of course," YoungSaeng smiled in return, resisting the temptation to kiss the pout in front of the others.  
      
    HyungJoon opened the door and poked his head in, dangling a room key.  "All set if you want it." 

Looking over his shoulder, JungMin grinned. "Yes please," he nodded eagerly, holding out his hand for the key, nudging YoungSaeng in the side as he did. "Off off."

Chuckling, KyuJong slid off the bed. "I'll go with them, I want to talk to HyungJoon for a minute," he said to KiBum and HyunJoong as he headed out into the hall.

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose before sliding off JungMin's lap and standing before turning around to help the younger man to his feet.  He supported gently him from one side as HyungJoon opened the door wider for them to get out, smiling at KyuJong as he got out of the way. 

Taking the key from HyungJoon, JungMin leaned against YoungSaeng. Heading down the hall to the room, JungMin felt like the hall was spinning around him and was walking very slow until they reached the door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open, turning to look over his shoulder at HyungJoon and KyuJong. "Wake us up in time for food later."

HyungJoon nodded with a smile.  "We will.  Get some sleep."  He watched YoungSaeng close the door after them before turning back to KyuJong with a smile, pleased with how the day had turned out. 

KyuJong smiled back, taking HyungJoon's hand in his own. "Well, we're all in the same place at least," he said, leading HyungJoon back to their room.

"Yeah," HyungJoon chuckled.  "One thing out of the way.  We'll get through this."  He hadn't felt this optimistic in a while, certain that if they were careful they would be fine.  He swung their hands lightly together as they walked.  "How are you feeling?" 

"I have a bit of a headache, but it's not too bad," KyuJong said as they reached their room. "Luckily I didn't have to exert myself too much dealing with the guard's in the park."

"That's good.  Want to rest a bit though?  It'll be a while before we can really do anything else."  HyungJoon fished out his room key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing it behind them before drawing KyuJong closer. 

"A rest would be nice," KyuJong smiled, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's neck. "I did want to talk to you though." He said, looking in the man's eyes. "You're not going back to work, it's far too dangerous now, and not worth the extra money."

HyungJoon blinked at him.  "I don't work near the train station though," he said, arms finding their way around KyuJong's waist.  "Are you sure?  Extra money would come in handy, now that we're all together...HyunJoong's money won't last that long." 

"It's too dangerous," KyuJong shook his head, biting his lip. After seeing what had happened with JungMin and YoungSaeng, he was scared of what could happen to HyungJoon. "We'll make do until the next city."

Sighing softly, HyungJoon nodded.  "All right."  He leaned in to kiss KyuJong.  "You don't go out unless you have to either.  I know you say it's safer with you along when the others go places, but I don't like the idea of you out there all the time." 

"Okay," KyuJong said softly, returning the kiss. Kicking off his shoes, he slowly pulled HyungJoon back towards the bed. "That was a good talk," he murmured against his boyfriend's lips.

"Hm?" HyungJoon blinked as he slipped out of his own shoes before following KyuJong, not relinquishing his grip on the other man.  He ran one hand along KyuJong's back, continuing to place gentle kisses on those soft lips. 

"Hm what?" KyuJong asked, reaching the bed and taking a seat, pulling HyungJoon down with him and scooting up a bit onto the bed.

HyungJoon put out his hands to avoid faceplanting into the other man's chest, watching him move up before doing the same, hovering over KyuJong.  "How do you figure it was a good talk?" He kissed the older man lightly. 

"I said what I needed to say, you agreed. Good talk," KyuJong replied, returning the kiss with a light nip to HyungJoon's lips.

"It wasn't much of a talk," HyungJoon chuckled, smiling at the nip and tilting his head to fit their lips closer together.  He lifted one hand to run through KyuJong's hair gently. 

"Was there something else you wanted to add?" KyuJong murmured, his hands massaging over HyungJoon's shoulder's and down his back.

"Not really," the younger man replied against KyuJong's mouth.  "And even if there was, I probably would have forgotten it by now."  He arched a little against his boyfriend's hand, slowly easing KyuJong to lie down. 

"Like I said, good talk then," KyuJong said, capturing HyungJoon's lips in a deep kiss. His fingers curling into the material of HyungJoon's shirt and pulling him closer.

Any reply the younger would have given was lost against KyuJong's lips, HyungJoon returning the kiss with a fervor as his fingers curled into KyuJong's hair.  He moved further up the bed until his knees pressed into the mattress on either side of KyuJong's waist. 

Groaning into the kiss, KyuJong parted his lips and tilted his head, desperately wanting more. His hands trailed away from HyungJoon's back down his chest to his hips, his finger's curling into his belt loops.

HyungJoon slipped his tongue into KyuJong's mouth, craving the other man's taste as he explored every crevice.  He couldn't help the moan that escaped, the hand that wasn't stopping him from falling over tugging gently at the soft locks of hair before releasing and running along his neck, fingers tracing the line of his collarbone that peeked out from his shirt. 

Arching into the touch, KyuJong whined softly, the sound muffled by their mouth's pressed together. Pulling lightly on HyungJoon's pants, KyuJong relinquished one belt loop to worm his hand under HyungJoon's shirt, fingers crawling over his skin.

This could hardly be qualified as 'resting', but HyungJoon didn't care, moaning as he arched into the hand against his burning skin, nipping on KyuJong's lips before delving back into his mouth.  The hand against his collarbone slowly traveled southward, taking his time exploring the expanse of KyuJong's chest. 

Body moving into HyungJoon's hand, KyuJong groaned. Both hands were sliding up the other's back now, pushing his shirt up as they went, fingernails dragging along slowly along the contours of his back.

Gasping, HyungJoon shifted to try and hint at KyuJong to take his shirt off, the material annoying and keeping their skin from touching.  His own hand had reached KyuJong's stomach, slipping under the edge of his shirt and pulling it up. 

Taking the hint, KyuJong grasped the edge of HyungJoon's shirt and began tugging it off, his palms sliding along the warm skin underneath. Once off, he reached his hands behind him and began pulling on his own shirt, finding it awkward in his position.

HyungJoon was all too happy to help, hands sliding under the material and easing it off.  Tossing the shirt to one side, he leaned down and kissed the collarbone he'd traced with his fingers, nipping lightly as his hand trailed along KyuJong's stomach. 

KyuJong's head tipped back, breathing heavily at the attention HyungJoon was giving to his skin. Wanting to feel much of the same, he ran one hand down HyungJoon's back, the other twining into his hair, pulling gently on the locks.

A low groan left the younger man at the tugging on his messy hair, biting down hard enough to leave a mark before moving further down KyuJong's chest, mouth finding and abusing sensitive areas.  All sign of restraint was gone, he wanted to feel more, hear more, experience more with this amazing man. 

Letting out soft drawn out cries at what HyungJoon was doing, KyuJong's fingers dug into the skin of his back, his mind awash with the feelings of how good this felt. He didn't want it to stop,and was dangerously treading the line of not being able to. "Joon.." he whimpered, eyes opening and looking down at HyungJoon, the hand in his hair trailing down to the man's jaw.

It was an effort to lift his head away from the tempting skin, HyungJoon letting his gaze trail back upwards to KyuJong's face, taking in his expression.  "Kyu..." he whispered, swallowing.  "I...I don't want to stop."  
      
    He didn't.  He wanted to know more about KyuJong, every single thing about him. 

Biting his lip, KyuJong looked him in the eye for a long moment, debating if this was the right move. What if HyungJoon regretted it later? But looking into his dark eyes, he just nodded slowly, soft smile playing on his lips. "If you're sure," he whispered.

Smiling a little nervously, HyungJoon scooted back up to place a gentle kiss on KyuJong's forehead, then on his lips.  "I'm sure."  He couldn't remember ever wanting something this much before, and it scared the hell out of him, but at the same time...at the same time he wouldn't want it any other way.  
      
    He wondered if he was in love with KyuJong.  
      
    Putting that aside to think about later, he deepened the kiss again as his hand explored where his mouth had been moments ago. 

Brushing any thoughts aside, KyuJong gave in. He had never felt more alive than when HyungJoon touched him, kissed him, and caressed those sensitive places. No one had enticed these reactions from him before, and if HyungJoon wanted it, who was he to protest.

There was some awkwardness, and shy smiles as the last bits of clothing were peeled away, and KyuJong rather felt like he was in high school again as he guided HyungJoon along. Shuffling of limbs and nervous fumbling later was forgotten when KyuJong's back arched and mouth opened in a silent cry.

It was slow, and gentle, with HyungJoon stroking KyuJong's sides, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as their bodies moved together. It was intense, and wonderful, KyuJong clinging to HyungJoon while his mind was swept away on the torrent of sensations.

KyuJong barely felt the time pass, only registering their completion with a mix of exhilaration and sadness. If possible, he wouldn't have minded the moment to have lasted forever, but was still content when HyungJoon pulled away for a brief moment to lay down next to him, their boneless bodies coiling around each other as they regained their breath.

Panting as he waited for his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest, HyungJoon pulled KyuJong into his arms, burying his face against the older man's soft hair.  That had been...amazing.  More than amazing.  Still coming down from the high, he couldn't remember ever feeling better than this.  
      
    He kissed the top of his head, running his fingers along KyuJong's back.  "Wow," was all he could say, still remembering how to talk. 

"Yeah," KyuJong agreed breathlessly, a hint of a laugh in his voice. Mind still reeling, KyuJong nuzzled against his boyfriend's chest, his fingers lightly stroking the sweat dampened skin. Closing his eyes he gave a content sigh as his heartbeat slowed back to normal.

HyungJoon belatedly remembered to pull the blanket up over them so that they wouldn't be cold, wrapping his arms around KyuJong again and closing his eyes as well.  "So much for resting," he murmured, a smile playing on his lips as he tried not to laugh.  Oh well, he wasn't complaining. 

"This was better," KyuJong mumbled, placing soft kisses to HyungJoon's chest then looking up at him, eyes wandering over the man's features. "I have a question," he said quietly.

The other man opened his eyes again, looking down at KyuJong.  "Hm?"  He caressed his cheek lightly with one hand. 

"I know that.. this was the first time with a man," he started slowly, eyes lowering to the expanse of skin under his chin. "But, had you... with a woman?"

HyungJoon blinked and blushed before shaking his head.  "No.  That was...my first time with anyone."  His one relationship with a girl prior to the facility had never progressed to that point.  
      
    Feeling like he already knew what the answer was, he swallowed and asked "you?" 

"Yes... although my first time was with a guy too," KyuJong blushed as well, hiding his face against HyungJoon's chest.

Looking down at him, HyungJoon smiled a little and rested his head against the other man's.  He wanted to ask if his first time had been with HyunJoong, but that was dangerous territory.  
      
    "Can we just stay here a while?" he murmured, not wanting to move. 

"Of course," KyuJong shifted a little so his head was resting on HyungJoon's shoulder. "We don't have anywhere to go for a while."

Smiling at the reply, HyungJoon snuggled closer and placed a kiss on KyuJong's head.  After biting his lip for a moment and debating inwardly, he stroked KyuJong's cheek and drew in a small breath.  "Kyu?" 

"Hm?" KyuJong looked up at him with a tired smile.

HyungJoon swallowed, making up his mind to just say it.  "I...I think I'm in love with you," he mumbled, heart beating faster in his chest again.  No, he didn't just think...he knew. 

Blinking a little bit, KyuJong shifted so he was propped up on his elbow, staring down at HyungJoon. He wasn't sure what to say, or what to feel. They had grown so close the past few days, the younger man an unwavering support that made him feel safe. He couldn't deny he had strong feelings for HyungJoon, not after what they had just shared. Was it love though? The strange surge in his chest when HyungJoon had said it was evidence enough for him.

"I think I'm in love with you too," KyuJong whispered, his hand coming up to frame HyungJoon's cheek, gently stroking the soft skin.

The other man's eyes widened slightly, lips parting a little in surprise at the answer.  To be honest, he hadn't known what to expect for an answer.  It could have been anything.  
      
    But the answer he received made a wide smile break across his face as he leaned a little into the hand against his cheek.  "Really?" he whispered, looking up at KyuJong and catching the hand against his cheek. 

"Yeah," KyuJong smiled and nodded slowly. "The past few days... have been so wonderful, and you've been so supportive, and caring. I'd never felt so... loved before." He leaned down, brushing his lips against HyungJoon's. "Plus, you're a fantastic kisser," he murmured.

HyungJoon laughed at that, the sound muffled a little by KyuJong's lips.  "My ex-girlfriend used to complain about my kissing.  Must be because I had a good teacher."  He kissed KyuJong, fingers smoothing through the older man's hair. 

"Your ex-girlfriend must have been crazy," KyuJong snorted softly. "You were a good kisser the first time, why else did I go back for more?"

"You just started influencing me really early," HyungJoon chuckled.  Easing onto his back, he pulled KyuJong back down on top of him, arms securely around the older man. 

"If you say so," KyuJong shifted his legs so he was straddling HyungJoon's waist. "I seem to be bad influence on you. Breaking out of hospitals, kissing boys. Who knows what you'll start doing next."

"Dunno.  Maybe I'll hotwire a car so we stop having to wait on buses all the time," HyungJoon replied, hands shifting to KyuJong's hips as he looked up at him. 

"That would be rather useful actually," KyuJong mused, leaning down to kiss him. "You wouldn't happen to be mechanically inclined would you?"

"Not at all, but I know how to drive at least," HyungJoon chuckled.  "I could just hypnotize the owner into giving us the car, but then I'd feel bad." 

"Yes, we should avoid getting civilian's mixed up in this as much as possible, as nice as it would be to drive out of here," KyuJong sighed, kissing HyungJoon again on the lips, trailing away to his neck.

HyungJoon's breath hitched a little as he tilted his head up, fingers caressing the skin at KyuJong's hips.  "I would steal one of the facility's cars in a heartbeat if I could though.  And hypnotize them to forget the license plate.  Or something." 

"If we were brave enough to do that sort of thing, I don't think we'd take the subtle route," KyuJong chuckled, lips continued their downward descent to HyungJoon's chest.

The younger man moaned quietly.  "I-it was a thought."  He was having more trouble forming sentences, breaths hitching in his throat with each brush of KyuJong's lips. 

"We can leave the thinking for later," KyuJong mused, slowly sliding down HyungJoon's body. "You should rest," he gave him a wink before disappearing under the covers.

HyungJoon swallowed, whining in his throat.  "Th-that's not going to be very restfu—" he broke off with a loud moan.  "Evil hyung," he got out weakly, fingers curling into the blankets. 

KyuJong reemerged a few moments later looking decidedly pleased with himself, crawling back up to lay down on HyungJoon's chest. "I love you, too," he said, sticking his tongue out.

Opening his eyes again, HyungJoon looked down at KyuJong, eyes hazed over and skin flushed.  "You're going to drive me insane one day."  He ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair, smiling at the other man's words. 

"That such a bad thing?" KyuJong chuckled, sliding off to the side and curling up against HyungJoon. He wrapped his arm around the other's waist and nuzzled into him.

"No, not really," HyungJoon said after a moment of thought, wrapping his arms around KyuJong in return.  He closed his eyes with a content sigh.  "Time to rest.  You tired me out." 

"Sounds good," KyuJong murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep rather quickly. It had been a very exhausting day.

Smiling, HyungJoon shifted closer and fell asleep as well, curled up protectively around his boyfriend  
      
    *******************  
      
    YoungSaeng locked the door after them and helped JungMin ease down into the bed.  "Anything I can do to help?" he asked quietly, eyes worried as he looked at the bandage on JungMin's arm. 

"I'm fine, just need to lay down for a bit," JungMin said, kicking off his shoes and laying back sideways on the bed. "I do hope you'll join me," he said, lifting his head up and smiling at him.

After a moment a gentle smile appeared on YoungSaeng's lips.  "All right."  He slipped out of his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside JungMin.  "Are you sure you're comfortable like this? The pillows are the other way." 

"Pillows are easier to move than I am," he said, smiling up at YoungSaeng. "Mind getting one for me? I can't reach you know, because of my arm."

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the younger man.  "Fine fine."  He got one of the pillows and dropped it on JungMin's head, laughing. 

"Thank you," JungMin's muffled grumble came from under the pillow before he pulled it off and glared up at YoungSaeng. "You're mean, shouldn't you be treating the injured with kindness?"

The older man pursed his lips in thought.  "I suppose.  How's this?"  He leaned down and pecked JungMin on the lips.  "All better?"  He leaned back and took the pillow from the other man, tucking it under JungMin's head. 

"Much better, thank you," JungMin grinned, wiggling a little to get comfortable. Glancing around the room he frowned a little. "I like our old room more, there's no balcony here."

Looking around as well, YoungSaeng sighed and nodded.  "We won't be here for long though.  Get some sleep."  He laid down next to JungMin, looking up at the younger man.  "I'll wake you up when they call for food." 

Nodding and closing his eyes, he slid his hand across the bed towards YoungSaeng. "Can I ask for one more thing first?"

YoungSaeng blinked, reaching out to take the hand held out to him.  "What would that be?" 

"A quick reminder?" He pouted, looking over at YoungSaeng with pleading eyes. "I think it'll help me feel better."

Lips quirking upwards, YoungSaeng pushed himself onto his elbows and hovered over JungMin, looking down at him.  "What kind of reminder?" 

Bringing up his hand to lightly play with YoungSaeng's hair that was falling over his shoulder, JungMin smiled a little up at him. "The kind of reminder where you're a lot closer than that."

"Hm..."  YoungSaeng pretended to think for a moment.  "I'm not quite sure what you mean...like this?" he leaned in more, breath mingling with JungMin's teasingly. 

"Close," JungMin murmured, his hand curled into the front of the other man's shirt. "I was thinking more of something like this," he said before tugging lightly and pulling YoungSaeng down to press their lips together.

Smiling against JungMin's mouth, YoungSaeng returned the kiss deeply, fingers running along JungMin's jaw as he shifted closer, careful not to press against his injured arm. 

Relaxing into the kiss, JungMin let YoungSaeng's shirt go and slid his hand up the man's neck into his hair, winding his finger's into the long hair.

Parting his lips, YoungSaeng invited JungMin in with a flick of his tongue against the other man's upper lip, tilting his head to make it easier. 

Diving into the kiss with abandon, JungMin slid his tongue into YoungSaeng's mouth, delighting at the feel of his tongue and groaning at the taste of the other man.

Moaning quietly in return, YoungSaeng pushed back against JungMin's tongue, running his hand down the other man's jaw and neck.  Running his tongue along the line of JungMin's teeth, he fought back playfully for control over the kiss. 

Growling playfully, JungMin nipped at the tongue that was trying to take over, slowly sliding his teeth over it before letting up. Truth be told he had no qualms with YoungSaeng taking control.

Pushing his way back into JungMin's mouth, YoungSaeng explored to his heart's content, teasing with light flicks against JungMin's tongue before pulling back slightly to breathe, panting. 

Licking his lips, JungMin opened his eyes and stared up into YoungSaeng's, breathing heavily. "Yup, still a good kisser," he murmured, easing his hand out of the older man's hair and letting it slide down his chest.

YoungSaeng smiled, shivering at the hand that ran down his chest.  "You might be a tad biased," he murmured, leaning down and kissing him again before lying down against JungMin's side, closing his eyes. 

"What's your point?" JungMin curled his arm around his YoungSaeng's back, gently rubbing his hand up and down.

"Not making a point, just saying."  YoungSaeng nudged his side lightly.  "Go to sleep."  There was a smile in his voice. 

"Fine, fine," JungMin muttered, closing his eyes and settling for sleep. "I like kissing you Saeng," he murmured softly as finally dropped off.

The older man blushed, blinking at him before smiling softly.  "Silly," he whispered, knowing JungMin couldn't hear him.  He closed his eyes again and drifted into a light daze, not sleeping but just resting.  
      
    ************************  
      
    "I don't think they're coming back," HyunJoong chuckled after a few minutes of silence, shaking his head before looking at KiBum.  "Anything you want to do?  I'm sure I can manage something." 

"Must be a serious talk they're having," KiBum sighed and looked over at HyunJoong, shrugging his shoulder's. "I don't know, probably something more than sit here and stare at each other," he gave a wry smile."

HyunJoong chuckled.  "I'm going to try getting up and walking around a bit until we think of something else to do."  He slid his legs slowly off the bed, going a bit at a time to make sure he wasn't pulling at his wound. 

Blinking, KyuJong hopped off the bed and went around to the other side. "KyuJong said you're supposed to stay in bed, I don't want him mad at me because you didn't listen."

"I'll be fine, I'm not going far.  I need to remember how to walk."  He stood up carefully, using the wall for balance.  "It doesn't hurt that much anymore unless I do something stupid.  Now it's just the dizzy factor." 

"You need help?" KiBum said, eyeing the way he was standing. "If you fall on me, you'll crush me."

HyunJoong laughed.  "Might want to stay clear then."  He looking around before deciding to head for the window again, taking it one step at a time.  "I think I'll be fine." 

Frowning, KiBum watched and stayed a few feet away just in case. "Okay, but if I get yelled at I'm blaming you."

Chuckling, HyunJoong made his way to the window.  Reaching it without mishap, he opened the window slowly and smiled at the breeze that came through.  "See?  I'm not a complete handicap anymore." 

"Yeah, well, you can say that when you've made it back into bed just fine," KiBum joined him at the window and looked out. "It's too bad we don't get to enjoy the city. The park looked nice from what I got to see of it."

"Hopefully we'll be able to leave soon.  Wando should be pleasant to walk through, and less dangerous if we can get there without being tailed."  HyunJoong smiled as he watched the sky.  "We might even be able to get out a little once switching hotels, but I wouldn't count on it just yet." 

"I don't mind so much, especially now that we're all back together," KiBum said, leaning against the sill. "Truthfully, I wasn't looking forward to wandering around the city looking for anybody, even my brother."

"Too dangerous," HyunJoong nodded.  "I'm glad we're all here, and that everyone's safe.  We're strongest in numbers." Though there was precious little he could do other than be their money-holder.  Glancing at KiBum, he watched him for a moment.  "Any idea what your ability may be yet?"  It seemed like everyone else had figured theirs out. 

"No, nothing," KiBum sighed. "My leg's hurt. That's as much as I've known since the first day, and that doesn't tell me anything."

"Is that why you're always moving around?"  HyunJoong raised an eyebrow.  "Seems like you can hardly stay still at times." 

"Moving around helps," KiBum nodded. "Sorry, was it bothering you?" He looked up at the older man.

"Why would it?" HyunJoong chuckled.  "I was just curious.  I don't think I'd seen anyone so fidgety before," he said, an almost teasing note in his voice. 

KiBum smirked and looked back out the window, a little embarrassed. "So uh, JungMin and YoungSaeng huh, didn't see that coming," he said, trying to take the focus off of him.

HyunJoong chuckled, seeing what KiBum was doing, but easing up on him.  "Not at all.  Last time we saw them, YoungSaeng looked ready to bite JungMin's nose off.  Wonder what happened." 

"No idea," KiBum laughed at the image. "It took half a month before YoungSaeng would even sit next to me in the room. The guy did not like to be touched at all."

"That was considerably less than half a month," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Maybe we should trade stories later."  He was curious about what had happened.  Though he and KiBum had definitely been off to a rocky start, it hadn't been nearly as bad as the tension between YoungSaeng and JungMin. 

"Definitely," KiBum agreed. "It seems like they had some interesting times, JungMin said something about a second attack?"

"Sounds like they got it the worst of all of us," HyunJoong mused.  "Makes me wonder just how many facility members have been dispatched to find us." 

"You have any idea how many people they employ?" KiBum asked, looking down worriedly at the street, as if the facility staff were down there right now. Could be for all he knew.

"There were fifty or so people in the facility building we were in, but I know that isn't the only building out there.  They have small recruiting stations throughout South Korea where they send people to be held before transport to the main facility, and they usually prep them for the experiments there.  I don't know how many people are at those stations." 

"So, no idea still," KiBum sighed. Chewing on his lip, he turned to the other man, looking down. "With all the stuff that's happened past couple of days... I never got to apologize for what I said yesterday. I kind of put my foot in my mouth a lot, and I was upset and I didn't mean what I said."

HyunJoong looked at him for a moment before smiling.  "I don't really think there's a need for an apology, but apology accepted.  It's been a hard past few days, a hard past few years.  I don't blame you for being upset."  He leaned his back against the windowsill. 

"I just wanted to clear the air," KiBum shrugged. "You haven't had it easy either, even now that KyuJong's back... I mean... uhh.. crap, there I go again," he sighed, hitting his head on side of the sill.

Giving a rueful smile, HyunJoong reached out and pulled KiBum back from the sill.  "Don't do that, you don't have JungMin's hard head."  He sighed quietly.  "It's fine to talk about him.  I just...go through things a day at a time I guess."  He had decided to give KyuJong his space.  There was very little else he could do other than keep going, and hope. 

"It just didn't seem like things had gone very well with KyuJong yesterday, but then it was back to fine today... I guess I'm just a little lost as to what's going on with you and him," KiBum glanced up at him apologetically. "It's just easier to not bring him up, I think." 

"Perhaps."  HyunJoong's smile was sad.  "I'm giving him his space.  Yesterday...was a mistake of bringing up a very touchy issue."  He shook his head, looking out the window.  "I don't deserve to be with him anymore, but I love him so much it hurts.  So I'll just watch quietly, and keep hoping." 

KiBum watched him for a moment, not sure what to say. He had never been in love, or had anything close to a shadow of what HyunJoong had had with KyuJong. It made him feel wholly inadequate to help in any way. Especially since he always managed to say the wrong thing. Turning back to the window he chewed on his lip and stared ahead. It was best to not just say anything.

Silence fell for a minute before HyunJoong chuckled ruefully and shook his head.  "I think I just killed the conversation."  He turned away from the window to make his way slowly back to the bed.  "Maybe once I'm not hobbling around like an old man and we're in a safer location, we can go explore the area for a while." 

"That'd be nice," KiBum said, following him back within arm's reach just in case. "I mean as much fun as it's been hiding out in the room with you and all, I'd kind of like to be out in the sun for a bit."

"So would I.  And I remember how boring I am," HyunJoong teased.  He managed to make it to the bed and sit down on the edge with a sigh.  "Victory." 

"You're not boring," KiBum laughed a little, joining him on the edge of the bed. "We just haven't really found anything in common to talk about, and I always end saying something stupid. We should probably work on communication I guess? Hell, if YoungSaeng and JungMin can get along, why can't we?"

"They seem to be doing better than just 'getting along', but yeah.  We probably should.  Though I'm still at a loss as to what we could talk about."  HyunJoong swung his feet a little. 

"If only we had a computer, you could show me some neat hacking tricks," KiBum chuckled, glancing over at him.

HyunJoong laughed.  "I've probably gotten rusty.  It's been a while since I've hacked anything other than computers at the facility.  I'll have to show you next time we're near a computer...though hacking probably isn't the sort of thing I should be showing you how to do." 

"And why not? It's not like we're leading normal lives at the moment, what's the worst that could happen? I'd get arrested," KiBum laughed. "I'd take a prison cell over the facility any day."

"Let's try and avoid either," HyunJoong chuckled.  He'd nearly ended up in a prison cell too many times to count.  "First lesson in hacking is going to have to include how to _not_ leave a neon flashing "KiBum was here" sign after you're done." 

KiBum's eyes widened and he started laughing. "You didn't.. seriously.. did you?"

"Something like that," HyunJoong shrugged, smiling.  "I had to clear out my apartment and leave my equipment at a friend's place before the police came with a warrant." 

"Did um.. _he_ know about your extra curricular activities?" KiBum asked, figuring maybe not saying KyuJong's name would help, although he wasn't sure why it would.

HyunJoong shook his head.  "No.  It went on long before we met, and I made the decision to stop some time after we started seeing each other.  I guess I never really though it was needed for him to know when I was through with that lifestyle anyways."  He chuckled quietly.  "He thought I had trouble just getting my cell phone to work.  It was a method of protecting him if I was ever caught." 

"Well, that's good at least," KiBum nodded. There were so many things about his relationship with KyuJong that he was curious about, but asking was completely out of the question. "I wish I had had a hobby or something. I was too much of a goof off to get interested in anything."

"Well, it's never too late to start.  When we get out of here, what would you like to do?" HyunJoong shifted to sit against the backboard. 

"Besides go into medicine?" KiBum snorted at that, still thinking it was a longshot to plan any kind of future. Chewing on his lip he thought about it, there was really only one thing he had liked to do, even if he had had to hide it from his circle of friends. "Well... there is one thing. Promise not to laugh?"

"Scouts honor," HyunJoong replied, curious now as he watched the other man. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked away from the older man, blushing furiously. "Baking."

Blinking, HyunJoong felt a smile curl his lips slowly.  "That's a nice hobby to have.  Why would I laugh?  You'd be surprised how many guys work in pastry shops and bakeries."  He nudged KiBum with his foot.  "Do I get to taste-test?" 

"Everybody laughs. My mom laughed, HyungJoon laughed. I know a lot of guy's are excellent pastry chef's, it just... people always said I never looked the type," KiBum shrugged, making a face at the nudge. "If we get to the point where we have a kitchen, then sure. I'll make you a cupcake or something," he smiled wryly.

"You're talking to the supposed 'nerd' with bottle glasses and suspenders," HyunJoong replied with a chuckle.  "You can be whatever you want to be.  And I'll hold you to that, you owe me a cupcake now." 

"One cupcake it is then," KiBum smiled, shaking his head. He glanced over at the clock and frowned. "HyungJoon and KyuJong need to hurry back, I'm starting to get hungry again."

HyunJoong raised an eyebrow.  "I don't think they're coming back.  Maybe we should order food and go find them when it shows up?" 

"Alright," KiBum shrugged. "What did you want?"

"What can we get without going anywhere?" HyunJoong asked, looking around and opening the first drawer of the bedside table.  "Here we go."  He pulled out a few take-out menus stashed in there.  "What looks good?" 

"Well, we just had pizza last night, so something else?" KiBum perused through the menus. "How about chinese?"

"Chinese sounds good.  We'll order a few of the big plates?" HyunJoong leaned over a little to see over KiBum's shoulder at the menu. 

"You pick then," KiBum handed him the menu and scooted over to the side table to pick up the phone. "HyungJoon will eat anything, and YoungSaeng likes things spicy. No idea about JungMin, he'll have to live with whatever it is."

Lips curling upwards, HyunJoong looked over the menu.  "How about these?" he pointed out a few platters, giving them a wide enough variety for everyone.  "Want me to call?" 

"All yours," KiBum handed him the receiver and started dialing. "And those look good, I just hope it's enough for all of us."

"Should be."  HyunJoong looked down at the menu and waited as he listened to the dial tone.  When a voice spoke at the other end of the phone, he placed their order, going through the menu and making sure he was understood.  Giving them the hotel number and thanking them, he hung up.  "They should be here in 30." 

"Good, I'm hungry," KiBum set the phone back on the table then flopped back onto the bed. "When you said 'we go find them' you meant me didn't you."

"I would be all too happy to go, but KyuJong might have a slight problem with it," HyunJoong replied, lips quirking.  "Unless you're willing to cover for me." 

"How would that work? He'd see you," KiBum snorted, turning his head to look up at the man. "I could just tell him you overpowered me somehow, then you'd get all the blame."

"Because I am in any condition to overpower you," HyunJoong laughed.  "I think a twelve year old could beat me up right now.  Fine fine, I'll be good and stay here." 

"I'll tell them you fell on me," KiBum chuckled, getting back up to a sitting position. "Well I should probably go get them then, be back in a minute," he slid off the bed, heading to the door. Not knowing which room was JungMin and YoungSaeng's, he headed for the other two's room first and knocked on the door.

HyungJoon woke up at the knock in the door, blinking blearily for a moment.  Realizing who it must be, his eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the bed.  
      
    "Uh...Kyu?" he murmured, kissing the other man's forehead and caressing his cheek to wake him up. 

"Hm..?" KyuJong smiled at the touch to his cheek and opened his eyes slowly. "What's up?"

The younger man smiled down at him.  "I think KiBum's at the door," he murmured, slowly sitting up.  "Uh..." he looked at the bed sheets.  "How are we going to explain this?" 

Rubbing at his head, KyuJong sat up as well. "Um... why don't you go see what he wants," KyuJong whispered, looking towards the door. "Tell him I'm sleeping so he can't come in. And you should probably get dressed." He reached up and tried to smooth down HyungJoon's hair that was in disarray. 

HyungJoon flushed, nodding as he leaned in to kiss KyuJong lightly.  He felt a little uneasy hiding this from KiBum, but they needed more time before they could tell anyone.  
      
    Getting to his feet, he located his clothes and pulled them on quickly.  "Under the covers."  He checked to make sure he was presentable before walking to the door and opening it just enough to slip out into the hallway, one finger to his lips.  "KyuJong's sleeping," he said to KiBum quietly. 

"Is he okay?" KiBum blinked, looking at the closed door with a frown. "HyunJoong and I went ahead and ordered food, it should be here soon."

"Yeah, he's fine."  HyungJoon struggled not to turn bright red.  "Okay, I'll get him up.  Could you go get JungMin and YoungSaeng.  They're room 254 at the end of the hall."  He motioned in the general direction of the room. 

"Sure, no problem," KiBum smiled and headed down the hall. "You two had better hurry up though, I make no promises on there being any food left."

"You better leave us some food," the older man laughed, watching him go before slipping back into the room.  "Time to get ready for food," he said to KyuJong with a smile, padding over to the bed 

Pulling the covers off his head, KyuJong pouted at him. "But I'm comfortable and warm."

"Don't make me tickle you."  HyungJoon pressed one knee into the mattress and leaned over KyuJong, kissing his pout.  "Come on, before KiBum eats it all." 

"Oh fine," KyuJong sighed, returning the kiss and started to sit up. "I should take a shower first, you can go on without me."

"All right, I'll let them know you'll be with us in a few."  HyungJoon paused, and pouted.  "Can we shower together again later?" 

Grinning, KyuJong leaned over and kissed him again, slowly. "Of course, sounds like fun," he murmured, patting HyungJoon's cheek and slid out of bed. Gathering up his clothes that were strewn about and headed to the bathroom. "See you in a bit."

Smiling and blushing a deep red, HyungJoon watched him go.  "Yeah."  He stayed there for a moment before snapping out of the daze and pulling on his shoes, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. 

KiBum found the room of the other two and knocked on the door. Looking back down the hall he saw HyungJoon emerge from his room and waved down at his brother.

Opening his eyes at the knock, YoungSaeng looked at the door before pushing himself to his hands and knees.  He kissed JungMin's lips to wake him up before climbing off the bed, padding to the door and opening it.  He smiled at KiBum.  "Dinner time?" 

Smiling when YoungSaeng opened the door, he nodded. "Yup, we got chinese. Should be here soon, so hurry hurry, or I'll eat it all," he said, giving a wave and headed back to his own room.

"That means I have to get up doesn't it," JungMin sighed. He'd woken up to the kiss with a smile and was watching YoungSaeng at the door.

"Unless you want to have nothing to eat, yeah."  YoungSaeng found his shoes and pulled them on, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.  "Sleep okay?" 

"I suppose so," JungMin slowly got up to a sitting position and scrubbed his hand through his hair and yawned. "I'll probably pass out later. How about you?" he asked, getting to his feet and finding his shoes, wincing a little as he tried to tie the laces.

"Didn't sleep, but I was comfortable."  YoungSaeng watched him struggle for a moment before crouching down and shooing JungMin's hands away, tying it for him.  "There.  Though it would have been funny to watch you trip over them." 

"You seem to delight in me being hurt," JungMin frowned at him as he stood back up. "I think one injury at a time is more than enough."

"Yes yes."  Straightening, YoungSaeng smiled at him.  "It's just funny watching you fall on your ass."  He laughed quietly, stepping out into the hallway.  He was in a good mood, smiling as he waited for JungMin to leave the room before locking it behind him. 

Following after, JungMin wound his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and started down the hall. "Don't you worry, I'll be back to providing you with comedic relief in no time."

"Great, I'll be waiting." YoungSaeng leaned into the contact, humming as they reached HyunJoong's and KiBum's room, knocking lightly.  HyungJoon opened the door for them. 

"Where's the food?" JungMin grinned, letting YoungSaeng go in first and taking a seat on the couch, pulling YoungSaeng with him.

"Not here yet," KiBum said, he'd gone back to sitting on the bed against the headboard next to HyunJoong.

"So we didn't have to rush over then," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching them all as he leaned against JungMin.  HyungJoon sat down on the edge of the bed, his gaze going to the door every now and then as he waited for KyuJong.  
      
    "No, KiBum hasn't eaten it all yet," HyungJoon grinned.  "That would be fast even for him." 

"I'd be up to the challenge though," KiBum said. "If I didn't think I'd get murdered by five very hungry people."

"Yeah, then we'd just have to eat you, but you're kind of scrawny," JungMin smirked at the youngest who sneered at him.

"No, after eating all that food without us I think he'd be a decent size," HyunJoong chuckled.  
      
    "Why are we talking about eating my little brother?" HyungJoon asked, wrinkling his nose.  "Probably tastes horrible." 

"You people are gross," KiBum crossed his arms and glared at the rest of them. There was a light tap on the door and he looked up to see KyuJong poking his head through. "Please save me, they're talking about eating me."

Slipping into the room, KyuJong shut the door behind him and blinked a little at KiBum. "But... human meat isn't good for eating; we're meat eaters."

"Then don't eat all our food," HyungJoon said, poking KiBum's leg and scooting over on the bed so that KyuJong could join them.  
      
    YoungSaeng drew his legs up to his chest.  "Please don't.  Cannibalism doesn't do it for me." 

JungMin coughed and restrained himself from making a joke and pulled YoungSaeng closer, watching KyuJong take a seat next to HyunJoong.

"I take it then that we're still waiting on food," KyuJong looked over at HyunJoong and KiBum. "What are we having?"

"Chinese," HyunJoong replied, smiling.  "We ordered a bit of everything so there should be more than enough for us."  
      
    HyungJoon clapped his hands together happily.  "It's been ages since I had Chinese food.  Hope it gets here soon."  He bounced slightly. 

There was another knock at the door just as HyungJoon said that and KiBum got up to answer. "That's probably it now," he opened the door and greeted the delivery boy, taking the bags from him and paying. Receiving the change he shut the door and set the bags on the table.

"We should get drinks," KyuJong said, turning to HyungJoon. "Help? I won't be able to carry them all."

"Sure!"  HyungJoon got to his feet, walking to the door.  He gave KiBum a pointed look.  "Don't eat it all."  With that he and KyuJong left the room.  
      
    YoungSaeng stood up and started to unpack the food, placing the containers on the bed so that HyunJoong would be able to reach.  "Smells good." 

Grumbling at his brother's words, KiBum retook his seat on the bed, handing HyunJoong chopsticks and started to dig in. He did make a conscious effort to eat slowly and not stuff his face this time. "Tastes good too," he said around a mouthful.

"Swallow before talking," HyunJoong sighed, shaking his head in amusement.  YoungSaeng dragged over a few containers for himself and JungMin, retaking his seat next to the younger man.  "We need to change the bandages on your arm after," he pointed out. 

KiBum rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, his mouth too full at that point to be understandable anyway.

"Probably," JungMin looked down at his arm to see the blood had seeped through already. "So what happened to you two? And why are you on bed rest?" JungMin looked at HyunJoong, curious about what had happened to the others while they had been separated.

HyunJoong shrugged.  "Much the same thing that just happened to you, only it was a little more than a graze."  He lifted the edge of his shirt a little to show the bandages around his waist.  "KiBum and I ended up in Ulsan, and caught a train to KwangJu, and were ambushed getting on."  
      
    YoungSaeng's eyes widened.  "How long were you in Ulsan?" 

"Just for the first night, we spent most of the second day at the train station waiting," KiBum supplied between bites. "Had to take the over night train in."

HyunJoong nodded.  "We also stopped by my bank to make sure we couldn't be tracked through my account.  Not much else has happened."  
      
    The door opened and HyungJoon and KyuJong returned with drinks.  "What about you both?" HyunJoong asked.  "You mentioned a second attack earlier."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded, swallowing and glanced at JungMin out of the corner of his eyes.  "We were followed by a facility member twice.  Thankfully it was only the one person, as far as we know." 

"Just one of the many fun times we had in Busan," JungMin laughed dryly, looking at YoungSaeng. "Between psycho ex-girlfriend's and crazy driver's trying to mow us down, I'm kind of glad to be out of there."

"Ex-girlfriends?" KiBum's eyes went wide, staring at the two of them, food forgotten.

Blinking, YoungSaeng shrank back into the seat a little at the questioning look.  A moment later he nodded.  "Mine.  It wasn't fun at all, believe me," he said quietly, and resumed eating without another word on the subject.  
      
    HyungJoon looked at KiBum for a moment, frowning a little.  Clearly it wasn't a good subject.  "Sad to say the crazy driver thing probably applies here too," he said, smiling at KyuJong.  "Though we had more problems with crazy people not watching where they're going." 

"Yes, well, people seem to have it out for me regardless," KyuJong said. "If they're not knocking me down, they're cornering me in bathroom's or hitting on me in stores, or just pointing and laughing in general."

Listening, JungMin leaned over to YoungSaeng and whispered in his ear. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's okay," YoungSaeng murmured quietly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and trying a piece of spicy general tao chicken, using it as an excuse not to say anything.  
      
    HyunJoong frowned upon hearing what had happened to KyuJong.  "What happened?"  
      
    "I took care of it," HyungJoon said, squeezing KyuJong's hand subtly.  "And if anyone tries that again I'm hypnotizing them into a garbage truck." 

Laughing despite himself at that, KyuJong patted HyungJoon's arm and turned to look at HyunJoong. "Just the usual, intolerant straight male reaffirming he's straight by attacking a gay man when he's all alone. The other things were just accidents or lonely girls. Luckily HyungJoon has kept me pretty much safe. As long as I stop wandering away that is."

The frown on HyunJoong's face deepened.  He remembered that particular problem.  "I never did get how that made any sense to them..." He shook his head.  
      
    "Yeah, no more wandering away," HyungJoon chuckled, eating.  He could see the urge to protect KyuJong in HyunJoong's eyes, even knowing that he couldn't, and it made him uneasy. 

"Me either," KyuJong shrugged and resumed eating. He smiled gently at HyungJoon. "One of these time's I'll actually listen to you and not get myself into a situation like that again."

"I wanna hear more about what happened to JungMin and YoungSaeng," KiBum piped up, his cheeks stuffed. "Seems like you two went through a lot."

YoungSaeng looked up from his food.  He didn't want to talk about what had happened with SangMi.  Shrugging, he looked at JungMin.  "It was...eventful.  We sang and danced for money to get here."  
      
    HyunJoong raised an eyebrow.  "You could make enough money off the street like that for both a hotel and train tickets?"  
      
    The other man nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  "It was fun."  It had quite possibly been the best part of Busan, singing alongside JungMin. 

"They loved us, we even got scouted the last night," JungMin smiled, glancing at YoungSaeng. "Luckily we didn't have to pay for the hotel though, or we wouldn't have made it in so early, all the cheap seats were booked."

"Why didn't you have to pay for the hotel?" KyuJong looked puzzled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Unfriendly staff," JungMin said, focusing on his food.

YoungSaeng didn't look up again, chewing slowly.  
      
    HyungJoon smiled.  "We should ask for a performance then!"  He clapped his hands together, then looked at JungMin's arm.  "Well, without dancing for now."  
      
    "I wouldn't mind singing a bit," YoungSaeng said once he's swallowed, lips quirked upwards as he glanced at JungMin. 

"Me either," JungMin smiled at him. He enjoyed performing with YoungSaeng too much to want to stop, even if their audience was smaller.

"Something to look forward to then," KyuJong nodded. "I'm afraid we won't be able to offer much in the way of payment other than applause."

"Fine by me," YoungSaeng replied with a smile.  He liked singing just for the sake of it.  Finishing his food, he put his chopsticks down and curled up against JungMin, closing his eyes.  
      
    "Think we'll be able to pop out to buy a few games or something later?" HyungJoon asked, stretching.  "Or should we wait for tomorrow?" 

"I think we can risk it, as long as we don't get too far from the hotel. We need to get JungMin some new clothes too," KyuJong said, looking at HyunJoong for his input.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine like this," JungMin grinned, putting his arm around YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng eyed the other man.  "You might not mind it, but you're going to at least need a shirt for walking between the rooms before you scar some poor maid."  
      
    HyunJoong thought about it.  "It should be fine, just stay close.  And no wandering off."  He looked back at KyuJong pointedly.  
      
    "He's not going anywhere," HyungJoon chuckled, poking KyuJong's side. 

"No wandering off, I promise," KyuJong squeaked and lightly hit HyungJoon in the arm at the poke.

JungMin finished eating, setting the container aside and shifted around on the couch so YoungSaeng was in between his legs and back pressed to his chest. "Fine, I'll wear a shirt to keep from scaring the maids."

"Make sure you do."  YoungSaeng leaned back against the other man, head resting on JungMin's shoulder as he relaxed.  HyungJoon stuck his tongue out at KyuJong before turning his attention to the pair on the couch, wondering if it was safe to ask.  After a moment he looked at KiBum instead.  "Getting full yet KiBummie?" he chuckled. 

Whatever his response was it was muffled by a mouthful, but by his expression it wasn't anything nice. JungMin snorted, leaning his head against YoungSaeng's. "You should probably take that as a no, HyungJoon."

HyungJoon laughed, shaking his head.  "My mush-mouth of a brother..."  He looked at the two on the couch.  "Don't fall asleep, we need to go out in a few."  
      
    "Not falling asleep," YoungSaeng murmured, eyes closed. 

"Well we don't all have to go, he can stay here if he's tired," KyuJong said. "HyungJoon and I can just go, we'll be able to blend in better if it's just the two of us."

"As long as you're sure you'll be safe," YoungSaeng replied quietly, cracking his eyes open to blink at them blearily.  "I can fight if something happens."  That reminded him.  "If you're going without me, could you pick up a pair of earplugs for everyone except for JungMin and myself?  Just in case."  He couldn't do much if he was going to deafen them along with any attackers. 

"Well be safe, and yes, definitely get some ear plugs." KyuJong nodded and smiled at YoungSaeng. "There anything else we need? Games, ear plugs, clothes for JungMin...?"

"I think that's it," HyunJoong said after a moment of silence.  "We have enough bandages, right?"  Now that he wasn't the only one bleeding all over the place.  
      
    HyungJoon leaned over and peeked through the bag.  "Yeah, we should have more than enough." 

"It was a good thing I got extra," KyuJong said, putting his chopsticks aside instead of picking at his food like he'd been doing, looking at HyungJoon. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

HyungJoon set his chopsticks down as well, bouncing to his feet.  "I'm all set to go."  He stretched out, looking at the others with a smile.  "We'll be back in a few then?" 

"We'll be here," KiBum said with a pained smile as he finished off one box and was moving on to the next.

Watching the two leave, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng. "You want to try getting some sleep now? I don't know why you didn't earlier."

The older man's position must have been very comfortable.  YoungSaeng had already fallen asleep, curled up in JungMin's lap and breathing slowly.  
      
    HyunJoong quirked his lips into a smile, watching them.  "There's your answer, it seems." 

"Of course, the one time I can't carry him to bed," JungMin sighed, shaking his head but let the other sleep.

Finally full, KiBum pushed the food away and leaned back against the headboard, groaning happily. "That was good."

"You aren't about to explode?" HyunJoong asked with a chuckle, looking at KiBum for a moment before returning his attention to JungMin.  "You're going to have to wake him up eventually, might as well do it before he's too far gone."  He paused.  "When did...you both get together?" 

JungMin pursed his lips, looking down at YoungSaeng as he thought about that. "It's kind of complicated," he said, turning his attention to HyunJoong. "It was a rough night last night, and I think that's kind of when it started. I wouldn't say we're 'together' though, we haven't really talked about it. Hasn't been time."

HyunJoong nodded slowly.  "Well...I think there's going to be plenty of time for the next little while," he said quietly.  Maybe they would be able to get that sorted out at least.  "You want to be with him though?" he asked, reading JungMin's expression. 

"Whatever he wants," JungMin shrugged a little. "He knows I'm not going anywhere, so as long as he's happy, then I'm happy."

A small smile curled HyunJoong's lips, nodding slightly.  "All right."  He looked at YoungSaeng, fast asleep against JungMin with his head tucked under the other man's chin, and thought he looked very happy.  "We need to fix your arm too," he remembered, reaching out to pick up a package of bandages. 

"I'll do it," KiBum said, sliding off the bed. Taking the bandages from HyunJoong. "Might as well be useful I guess," he mumbled, moving towards JungMin. "And don't think I forgot about you needing yours changed as well," he glanced over his shoulder at HyunJoong.

"Saeng," JungMin murmured, rubbing the man's shoulder trying to wake him up. "C'mon Saeng, wake up."

YoungSaeng stirred, burying his nose against JungMin's neck with a soft whine.  "Hm...?" He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at JungMin.  After a moment he straightened and rubbed one eye.  "Oh, sorry."  He looked at KiBum, seeing what he was doing.  "We're fixing your bandages?"  Shaking his head to wake up properly, he took JungMin's arm with gentle hands, avoiding touching the injury.  
      
    "Mine are fine though," HyunJoong said, looking down at his side.  "I think it's stopped bleeding completely."  The last time he changed his bandages, there hadn't been more than a smudge of red. 

"They still need to be changed," KiBum said. "You want to wait and ask KyuJong when he gets back?" He gave a pointed look at HyunJoong as he knelt down in front of JungMin on the couch. Sitting forward, JungMin held out his arm and KiBum started to unwrap the dressing. Peeling away the gauze from the wound, JungMin hissed slightly.

"Sorry," KiBum muttered, wiping at the wound with antiseptic which made JungMin hiss again and flinch. KiBum had the gauze on the wound immediately and started to wrap it.

YoungSaeng watched as KiBum tended to the wound, one hand rubbing along JungMin's back slowly to help take away from the pain.  "It's bleeding less than before," he pointed out, biting his lower lip.  
      
    "It would heal faster if he didn't move his arm at all," HyunJoong pointed out.  "Maybe a sling?"  
      
    "That would actually be a good idea..."  YoungSaeng picked up a roll of bandages to make a sling. 

JungMin pouted but didn't say anything, it was a good idea but he didn't like having his arm immobilized. "I'll be relying on you to take care of me then," he smiled cheerfully at YoungSaeng.

Taping off the bandage, KiBum got back to his feet and turned to HyunJoong. "Now, are we going to have to wait for KyuJong to get back to ask him? Or are you going to let me change the bandages. Even if they're not bleeding we still have to keep the wounds disinfected."

HyunJoong made a face, already knowing what KyuJong would say about his stubbornness.  After a moment he sighed.  "All right, all right."  He rolled up his shirt to expose the bandages, starting to undo them.  
      
    "You'll still be functional, it's just one arm not both," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He took JungMin's arm and carefully positioned it against the younger man's chest.  "Keep it there."  He started making the sling, wrapping the bandages around JungMin's arm and shoulder to immobilize it. 

"Did you want to go back to sleep once you're done here?" JungMin watched YoungSaeng, keeping his arm still.

Taking a seat on the bed, KiBum swatted HyunJoong's hands away and finished taking off the bandages and removing the gauze. The edges of the wounds were starting to scab over, and luckily no bleeding much at all anymore. "They'll probably be healed over in a couple days," he said, dabbing at them with antiseptic. "You should also take a shower soon," he wrinkled his nose, smiling a little. 

HyunJoong rolled his eyes and tweaked the end of KiBum's nose in retaliation.  "Yes yes.  I can do it without your help this time."  
      
    Concentrating on his work, YoungSaeng shrugged.  "It's up to you, I'm fine for whatever."  He was tired, but awake now.  Finishing with the homemade sling, he pinned the end so it wouldn't come undone.  "There you go, don't try to move it."  He patted JungMin's shoulder, rolling up the rest of the bandages and putting them back in the box. 

"Thank you," JungMin smiled at him, testing the limit of how much he could move his arm, which wasn't much. "I'm good for now, but let me know if you get tired."

Glaring at the nose tweak, KiBum finished wrapping up the bandages and taped it off. "Okay, as long as KyuJong says it's okay. Can't have you falling over in the shower or anything," he said, leaning back and putting the rest of the materials back in the bag.

"I'll be fine," HyunJoong chuckled, smiling at the glare as he pulled his shirt back down and settled against the backboard again.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded and settled back against the couch, legs drawn up to his chest.  "Why don't we sing for them?" he murmured, lips quirked upwards.  Truth be told, if he didn't do something, he _would_ fall asleep. 

"That sounds like a good idea, if that's okay with you two," JungMin looked at HyunJoong and KiBum with a questioning expression.

"Wouldn't say no," KiBum said, returning to his seat next to HyunJoong. "The other two are going to be jealous we got a show first."

YoungSaeng laughed quietly, stretching a little before looking at JungMin.  "Which one should we do first?  The second duet?" 

"Second one sounds good," JungMin smiled. He liked the first one more, but it seemed too personal now, to him at least. Slowly standing up, he stretched his back out and grinned down at YoungSaeng, then turned back to the other two. Running over the lyrics in his head one more time before starting on the first verse.

Slowly straightening out, YoungSaeng listened to JungMin sing with a smile.  JungMin had an amazing voice, and it was only getting better the more he practiced.  It really was a pity they couldn't have followed up with that talent scout, and probably never would be able to.  
      
    When it was his turn, he got up as well, smiling up at JungMin.  As the younger man's part ended, he took up the chorus, happy to be singing again. 

KiBum stared at the both of them with his mouth hanging open, completely blown away at how well they both sang. He had expected them to be good, but not that good.

Grinning, JungMin watched YoungSaeng, completely forgetting about the other two. When they sang, he only had eyes for YoungSaeng. Picking up the next verses when YoungSaeng had finished the chorus, and adding more power behind the words. He couldn't help adding in the expressions as he got more into the song, feeling the lyrics as he sang.

HyunJoong was silent, amazed at the power behind their voices.  Seeing the door open behind them, he watched HyungJoon and KyuJong slip into the room and stop.  
      
    Not noticing the two arrivals, YoungSaeng was ready to pick up the chorus again and finish the song, copying JungMin for the expression and slight hand movements.  When the song drew to an end, he held the last note until his voice trailed off.  His hand had somehow gravitated into JungMin's again. 

Pulling YoungSaeng closer, JungMin grinned down at him. It was always a rush when they sang together. The clapping coming from behind him made him look up to see HyungJoon and KyuJong who had returned.

"That was awesome," KiBum said, clapping as well. "No wonder people liked you, I can't believe how good that was."

YoungSaeng turned pink, but smiled brightly as he leaned against JungMin's side.  
      
    "Encore, encore!" HyungJoon exclaimed, placing the bags down and dropping down onto the bed. 

"Vultures," JungMin glowered, kicking out at HyungJoon as he passed. He looked down at YoungSaeng. "You up for one more?"

YoungSaeng nodded, thinking.  "Which one should we do?"  He didn't think they knew how to do any other duets besides the first one, and the dance...which was obviously out of the question right now. 

Chewing on his lip, JungMin gave a little shrug. "We could do the first one, if you want," he said, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand.

Thinking about it, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment.  "All right."  He smiled up at JungMin.  "You start."  He looked at the others again, chuckling when he saw them watching.  Seems like they had more fans.  HyungJoon bounced a little and motioned at KyuJong to join him. 

Taking a seat next to HyungJoon, KyuJong curled up his legs under him as JungMin started in on the song. Watching his expression as JungMin kept his focus entirely on YoungSaeng while he sang. He almost felt embarrassed sitting and listening, like he was intruding.

YoungSaeng smiled to hear the words flowing from JungMin's lips, turning his attention from their audience to the man beside him.  Listening attentively, he drew in a breath before taking up his part, singing with as emotion as he could muster.  Watching them, HyunJoong mused that it was like they were in a world all their own, and he could _feel_ the emotions thick in the air as YoungSaeng's part drew to a close and they started on the ending together. 

Drawing even closer to YoungSaeng as the ending lines were sang in harmony, he couldn't help but bring his good hand up to lightly brush against the man's cheek. The last notes were fading to a close and JungMin stared down into YoungSaeng's eyes, smiling softly.

YoungSaeng looked back up at him, lips curled upwards and eyes shining.  He would have leaned up to kiss him, but remembered their audience before he could.  Suppressing the urge, he turned back to those on the bed with a small smile, not leaving JungMin's side as he caught the hand against his cheek and lowered it, fingers curling around the other man's.  
      
    "How was it?"  
      
    "...Wow," was all HyungJoon could say, looking much like a stunned deer. 

"That was amazing," KyuJong clapped softly, glancing between the two and smiling. The gesture's between the two were obvious, and he was happy for them both. He tried not to look over at HyungJoon but couldn't help glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Next time we'll dance," JungMin chuckled, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand and pulling him back down to the couch.

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng curled up next to JungMin, pleased with the reactions.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked a few times before snapping out of it.  "Can't wait to see the dance!  In the meantime..." He leaned over to pick up the bag and somehow half-fell off the bed.  HyunJoong burst out laughing as HyungJoon squeaked and put both hands on the ground to avoid landing on his head. 

"There's your comic relief," JungMin said, wrapping his arm about YoungSaeng.

"What is it with you and falling?" KyuJong sighed, grabbing HyungJoon about the waist to help pull him up, which didn't go as he had hoped and ended up falling over himself and dragging HyungJoon down with him.

KiBum was red in the face, head buried in HyunJoong's arm as he laughed.

HyungJoon shrieked loudly and did a complete somersault, landing on his back with a grunt, and then emitted a strangled yelp when KyuJong landed on top of him.  
      
    YoungSaeng laughed into his hand, shoulders shaking.  HyunJoong didn't even seem to be _breathing_ anymore, doubled over laughing with his head against KiBum's knee, and it was really a miracle he didn't bust open his side again.  
      
    "Can't.  Breathe."  HyungJoon flailed. 

"Your fault," KyuJong grumbled into HyungJoon's shirt as he tried to get the energy to move again. As it was the most he could do was roll off of him onto his back.

"What do you think Saeng," JungMin was doing well in keeping his composure, but just barely. "Think there's room in our act for a comedy routine?"

"I'm sure we could make room," YoungSaeng laughed, eyes crinkling as he glanced at JungMin beside him, hiding his grin with one hand.  "They might make more money than us."  
      
    "How is it...my fault?" HyungJoon groaned, panting as he lay on the ground, gathering enough feeling in his arm to poke KyuJong in the side. 

"Always falling and dragging me down with you," KyuJong poked him back as he got back up to sitting. "And I hope the rest of you have had your laughs," he grumbled, trying not to smile.

"Maybe," KiBum wheezed out, trying not to lean too much HyunJoong as he tried to remember how to breathe. "Don't bet on it though."

"Ow," HyunJoong managed to get out, still laughing against KiBum's knee.  
      
    " _I_ dragged you down?  You're the one who grabbed me," HyungJoon stuck his tongue out at the older man, remaining sprawled out on his back.  He returned the poke, a little harder this time, and rolled away to avoid retaliation. 

"I was trying to help!" KyuJong swatted at him as he rolled away, falling forward in the process. "You're too heavy!"

"You okay?" KiBum was wiping the tears in his eyes and glancing down at HyunJoong.

"Y-yeah," HyunJoong panted, remaining doubled over.  "I can't breathe."  Nor could he get back up, it seemed.  
      
    "I'm not heavy!" HyungJoon grinned when KyuJong fell onto his stomach, snickering.  "You have no sense of balance."  He bounced back to his feet. 

"Says the person who keeps falling over," JungMin supplied, having reshifted himself and YoungSaeng so the older was in his lap. Watching KyuJong glare at HyungJoon with his arm's outstretched to be helped up.

"Try sitting up, need help?" KiBum hooked his arms under HyunJoong's and tried to pull him back to a sitting position.

With KiBum's help HyunJoong was able to lean back into a proper sitting position, messy hair falling into his flushed face.  "Thanks."  His hair tickled his nose and he sneezed.  
      
    HyungJoon grinned down at KyuJong and reached down, taking his hands and pulling the older man to his feet before sticking his tongue out at JungMin. 

"You need a hair cut too," KiBum helped HyunJoong brush the hair from his face. "Want me to do it?" He beamed brightly at him, eyeing the bag that had the scissors and brush. 

Punching HyungJoon lightly in the arm, KyuJong mock glared as he took his seat on the bed. Hearing KiBum's question, he turned and grinned broadly at HyunJoong. "Oh, wouldn't that be interesting."

HyunJoong eyed KiBum suspiciously once he'd gotten his breath back.  "Depends.  What are you planning on doing to my hair?"  
      
    "KiBum and scissors?"  HyungJoon grinned evilly as he sat next to KyuJong.  "Interesting is an understatement." 

Throwing a glare at HyungJoon, KiBum turned to HyunJoong and smiled innocently. "Just a trim nothing wild, honest."

"I hear mohawk's are in this year, Saeng wouldn't let me give him one though," JungMin grinned, flinching away from YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng opened his eyes and glared at JungMin, elbowing him in the stomach.  
      
    "There's the death glares again," HyungJoon snickered.  "Glad to see something hasn't changed."  He yelped when YoungSaeng picked up the couch pillow and threw it at him, the cushion hitting him off the head.  
      
    HyunJoong continued to watch KiBum warily.  "Only a trim." 

"Yeah," JungMin rubbed at his stomach where YoungSaeng had elbowed him. "Some things don't change," he glared back playfully.

"Only a trim, promise," KiBum bounced off the bed and grabbed the brush and scissors. "You're probably going to have to sit in a chair so we don't get hair all over the bed. And are all of you going to sit and watch? Going to make me nervous."

"Have to make sure you don't give him a bowl cut or something," HyungJoon laughed, teasing his little brother.  
      
    "I think I'm going to sleep," YoungSaeng said, hiding a yawn even as he tried to glare back at JungMin.  He climbed out of the younger man's lap, standing out of the way as HyunJoong carefully eased himself out of the bed to sit down in the nearest chair. 

"I guess that means I'm going to," JungMin said, getting to his feet. "Oh, was there a shirt for me in any of those bags?"

"Yes, and jeans since yours are all... ruined," KyuJong motioned to one of the bags by the door. "In there somewhere."

"Thanks," JungMin said, leaning down slowly to pick up the bag that had the clothes and went to the door, waiting for YoungSaeng.

"I won't give him a bowl cut, you people have no faith in me," KiBum glowered at his brother, waiting until people were out of the way before he started.

YoungSaeng made sure he had the key for their room before following JungMin, waving.  "See you all in the morning."  He slipped out of the room with JungMin, closing the door behind him.  
      
    HyungJoon grinned, watching KiBum work.  "Just making sure, KiBummie~."  He watched the locks of long hair start to fall, HyunJoong wrinkling his nose a little when strands landed on his nose and tickled it. 

"Not another word until I'm done, I don't want to cut HyunJoong's ear off," KiBum said, concentrating on cutting hair, and not his skin, or HyunJoong's.

"You won't hear a peep out of us," KyuJong said, nudging HyungJoon and giving him a look.

JungMin led YoungSaeng back to their room and waited for him to open the door, kicking off his shoes once in the room. Setting the bag down on the bed he pulled out the jeans and looked at them, then at YoungSaeng. "Um.. I may need your help."

Closing the door and slipping off his shoes, YoungSaeng looked at JungMin at the younger man's words.  When he saw the jeans and realized what JungMin needed help with, he blinked and turned pink.  "Uh...okay..."  He padded over, biting his lower lip.  JungMin had helped him put on his own jeans before, but YoungSaeng could barely remember it, being drugged at the time.  
      
    After a moment's hesitation he reached out and undid JungMin's ruined jeans, sliding them down.  "Can you step out of them, or sit down?" 

"I'll sit," JungMin said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, trying to kick the jeans off without much luck. "The shirt will have to wait till tomorrow, no sense in undoing the sling now, I can sleep without a shirt."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "We can try and get the shirt on when we change the bandages so we don't have to keep removing the sling."  He crouched down and pulled the jeans off, setting them aside and picking up the new jeans.  Trying to ignore how long JungMin's legs were, he nudged JungMin's foot as he arranged the jeans so he could pull them on.  "Legs up."  He eased the jeans onto the younger man's legs, pulling them up. 

Holding on to YoungSaeng's shoulder with his good arm, JungMin stood up so he could pull them all the way up. "Thanks," he chuckled, wiggling a little to test the fit. "This is going to be a fun couple of days until I can use my arm."

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng finished buttoning the jeans before straightening, face a little red.  "I'm not helping you in the shower."  He climbed onto the bed, landing on his side. 

"You're going to give me a bath then?" JungMin made no effort to hide the smile as he took a seat on the bed and scooted closer to him. 

"What makes you think that?"  YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the other man, watching him come closer and not moving from his half curled-up position.  "You can smell for a while." 

"You're no fun," JungMin pouted at him, sliding his good arm over to him across the bed. "As long as you don't mind the smell."

"I'll buy air freshener," the older man chuckled.  He still reached out to take JungMin's hand though.  "Won't notice a thing." 

"So mean to me," JungMin tugged on his hand to pull him closer. "This is a first though. For once we had a rather peaceful end to the day."

"Shush, you'll jinx it again."  YoungSaeng scooted closer, until he was curled up against JungMin's chest.  He looked down at the bandaged arm.  "I hope this heals soon." 

"You and me both," JungMin sighed, wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's back. "When you were sleeping earlier," he said quietly after a few moments of silence, "HyunJoong asked about us."

YoungSaeng looked up at him at that, biting his lower lip for a moment.  "He did?"  He was silent for a moment.  "What did you say?" 

"I told him that as long as you're happy, I'm happy, and that I'm not going anywhere," JungMin said softly looking down at him. "Neither of us have had much luck when it comes to relationships, so I don't feel it's necessary to try and set definitions and boundaries on what we have just yet, but whatever you want to do, I'm okay with it."

Listening to him, YoungSaeng felt a twinge of guilt.  He was the one dragging his feet here, but he couldn't help it.  If he gave a name to this, that would make it definite, and even if he was letting JungMin in more than before, there was still that lingering fear.  Especially after the last run-in with SangMi.  
      
    "...JungMin..." he chewed on his lower lip, gaze focused on the other man's collarbone as he tried to figure out how to say this.  "I...I like being like this, I really do...but I don't think I'm ready for a full commitment yet."  His fingers curled slowly the bed sheets.  "I hope that...with time...I don't know." 

"Hey, it's okay," JungMin rubbed his back gently. "I know you're not. After what you've been through I don't blame you. I mean it though when I say I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to help you, and support you in whatever way you need. And truthfully, I'm not really ready for any kind of commitment either."

YoungSaeng nodded slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  "Maybe, one day?" he murmured, looking up at the other man's face.  A relationship with JungMin...didn't seem all that bad. 

"Maybe," JungMin smiled and nodded. "I do like you Saeng. I liked you from the minute I looked into those very angry eyes that were glaring at me," he chuckled softly, playing with his hair.

Relaxing a little, YoungSaeng frowned up at him.  "You're a glutton for punishment.  I don't think people normally like those ready to kick them off the train."  He nuzzled closer, unable to get too close without pressing against the sling, but improvising. 

"I like a challenge," JungMin murmured, closing his eyes and continuing to run his fingers through YoungSaeng's hair. "Would you really have kicked me off the train?"

The fingers in his hair helped relax YoungSaeng, his eyes closing slowly as well.  "If you annoyed me enough," he mumbled, just because he had to.  Then, after a pause, he said quietly, "no." 

"I heard that," JungMin poked him lightly in the shoulder. "I think you liked me a little more than you were leading on."

"Enough not to push you off a train?  That's good."  YoungSaeng nudged JungMin's chin with the top of his head, hiding a small smile.  "Sleep you." 

"I'm not tired yet, you sleep," JungMin said, resting his hand on YoungSaeng's back. "Night Saeng."

"All right."  YoungSaeng yawned, unable to keep his eyes open for a minute longer. "Night Min," he murmured, closing his eyes and curling up a little more, taking comfort in the hand against his back and the warmth beside him as he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, done," KiBum stepped back a bit from HyunJoong and put down the brush and scissors. "Well, what do you two have to say?" He glared at KyuJong and HyungJoon.

"It doesn't look too bad KiBum," KyuJong said, nodding. "Help him go look in the mirror in the bathroom."

HyungJoon grinned.  "You've gotten better, KiBummie," he chuckled.  HyunJoong blinked at them before starting to get up from the chair, one hand on its back for balance.  At least he could see now.  
      
    Once he was inside the bathroom, he blinked at his hairstyle.  "..Huh."  He ran one hand through the shorter locks. 

"Well?" KiBum looked at HyunJoong nervously while standing in the bathroom. "Is it okay?"

Looking over his reflection, HyunJoong was silent for a moment.  He brushed his bangs back and watched them fall into place again.  
      
    Then a smile appeared on his lips.  "I like it." 

"Really?" KiBum grinned, feeling a bit proud of himself that he hadn't botched it completely. 

"So, who's next then?" KyuJong looked at HyungJoon. "You going to let him cut your hair too?"

"Uh...I'm not so sure his good luck with haircuts is going to extend to me," HyungJoon laughed nervously.  
      
    "Mhm."  HyunJoong looked away from the mirror after a moment and smiled at KiBum before making his way back into the other room. 

Following after, KiBum waited until HyunJoong had got back into bed safely before taking a seat next to him. "Yeah, I'd probably intentionally shave him," KiBum shrugged.

Laughing, KyuJong slid off the bed and picked up the pair of scissors. "Looks like it's up to me then, who's first?"

"Me!"  HyungJoon bounced to his feet and dropped into the chair instead.  The hair falling into his eyes was annoying him.  
      
    "What makes you so sure KyuJong won't shave you either?" HyunJoong chuckled, leaning against the backboard and glancing at KiBum. 

"Yeah, maybe he wants to get back at you for this morning," KiBum said. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, KyuJong started brushing out HyungJoon's hair. He didn't want to risk giving any kind of answer for fear of letting it slip that he liked tangling his fingers in HyungJoon's hair. So he pretended to not hear their jabs and started cutting.

"I'm hoping he'll be more compassionate than you are, KiBum," HyungJoon chuckled, hoping that KyuJong wouldn't really cut his hair that short.  He held still in the chair, managing not to fidget.  
      
    HyunJoong smiled in amusement, watching as the lock of hair fell. 

"If I remember correctly, you were also in on the antics this morning KiBum, be careful I don't shave you bald," KyuJong said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to work his way around HyungJoon's head.

"Point taken," KiBum shrunk back into his seat and patted his hair as if it had already been shaven off.

Shaking his head, HyunJoong laughed at the expression on KiBum's face.  "Should I cut your hair instead?"  
      
    "KiBum doesn't look good bald," HyungJoon piped up, then sneezed when hair tickled his nose. 

"Hold still," KyuJong nudged the back of his head. "I almost stabbed you in the brain." Glancing over at KiBum and HyunJoong, KyuJong smiled a little looking between them. "You should let him KiBum, he's not too bad at cutting hair."

Eyeing the HyunJoong warily, KiBum frowned. "Really? You're not just saying that so he'll destroy my hair right?"

"At least I won't stab you in the brain," HyunJoong chuckled, watching HyungJoon sit perfectly still after that.  "Or shave you bald." 

"Okay, I'll take my chances with you then," KiBum said, staring at HyungJoon sitting still for once. "But how is that going to work, you can hardly move?"

"You can sit on the floor," KyuJong said, leaning down in front of HyungJoon and working on his bangs. With his back to the others he wrinkled his nose a little at him and made a kissey face.

HyungJoon tried not to grin; the others could still see him.  The corners of his lips quivered in rebellion as he wrinkled his nose, trying not to sneeze.  
      
    "See?  It'll work out, and you won't be missing your ears."  HyunJoong watched with amusement. 

"I said hold still, almost done," KyuJong stuck his tongue out a little before moving to finish off and check the length. When satisfied, he brushed the hair out one last time and set the scissors down. "There, done."

HyungJoon grinned widely at that, then turned away to sneeze.  
      
    "Not bad," HyunJoong chuckled.  HyungJoon brushed the bits of cut-off hair from his nose and got up to go into the bathroom and take a look.  "Looks great!" 

"I guess that means it's my turn," KiBum sighed, looking at HyunJoong. "You're not going to mutilate my hair right?"

"If you keep asking I might."  HyunJoong shifted to the edge of the bed so he would be able to cut KiBum's hair, motioning for the scissors. 

Handing him the scissors and brush, KyuJong moved to sit on the couch, curling up into the corner of it watch.

"Fine fine," KiBum moved off the bed and sat down in front of HyunJoong, crossing his legs and sitting up straight. "Okay like this?"

"Yeah.  You'll have to to turn around when I do the front part."  HyunJoong brushed out KiBum's hair and set the part to one side before starting to cut. 

"So what did you all want to do after this?" KyuJong asked, motioning for HyungJoon to take a seat next to him. "It's still early yet."

"No idea," HyungJoon sat down next to KyuJong.  "There's not much _to_ do.  There's the games we picked up, but it would be more fun to wait for YoungSaeng and JungMin."  It wasn't as if they were able to go anywhere for the next few days. 

"We could finally work on controlling your ability," KyuJong said. "KiBum already volunteered to be the guinea pig."

"Forced volunteered," KiBum grumbled, glaring out of the corner of his eye.

HyunJoong chuckled, patting his shoulder as he worked.  "I tried to spare you and was denied."  
      
    Pausing and nodding, HyungJoon turned his attention to KyuJong.  "So what am I supposed to do exactly?" 

"It's all about concentration, and keeping your focus," KyuJong said, curling his knees up to his chest. "Think about all the times you've accidentally hypnotized someone, how were your emotions, your thoughts?"

"...Uh..."  HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  He'd been _very_ angry with the guy who'd cornered KyuJong, he knew that.  But it hadn't been the same the first two times, with first JungMin and then the guy at the train station.  He'd been nervous with the first, on the verge of panic with the second.  "I...guess...they weren't that good?  I was either angry, or nervous, or scared..."  He bit his lower lip. 

"But when you're calm, nothing happens," KyuJong nodded. "Emotions play a huge part. The first time for me I was scared and wanted to be somewhere else, so I was. Each time for you, your emotions have ruled your thoughts, so they're scattered all over the place and you're not aware of what you're doing. When that happens, you draw people into your confusion. Does that make sense?"

HyungJoon's eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought.  "...A little..."  He felt like he understood a bit more than the last time KyuJong had tried to explain.  "How am I supposed to stop it from happening when I'm not calm though?  I can't be calm all the time."  He was only calm about 20% of the time anyways.  Even now he could feel nervous butterflies in his stomach. 

"By keeping your thoughts simple and focusing on who you're talking to," KyuJong said. "It sounds a lot easier than it is, but that's why we're going to practice. Whenever HyunJoong relinquishes your brother that is."

"Just a minute," HyunJoong replied, straightening.  "You can turn around now."  There was just the front bangs left to do, HyunJoong's fingers carefully checking to make sure his hair length was even on both sides. 

Scooting around, KiBum held his head up and felt a bit awkward. There was nowhere else to look except right at HyunJoong. He tried to keep his eyes focused on a point right above the older man's head, but kept getting distracted every time the man moved his head, making him look down again.

Focused on his task, HyunJoong brushed out KiBum's bangs again.  Being careful not to get the cut hair in the other man's eyes, he started cutting again, gaze sharp.  
      
    After a minute he brushed out KiBum's hair again and straightened.  "There you go," he sighed with a small smile, putting the scissors and brush down. 

Hopping to his feet, KiBum went to the bathroom to look at his hair. "Hey, this doesn't look too bad," he said, looking at it from different angles.

"You can admire yourself later," KyuJong called after him. "We should get to work now," he looked at HyunJoong. "You don't mind if we do this here do you? If you wanted to sleep we go to the other room."

"I don't mind," HyunJoong struggled with a smile as he eased himself back against the headboard.  "I'm not tired anyways."  
      
    HyungJoon shuffled anxiously, nervous about the whole thing. 

"Alright, you two, sit on the bed facing each other," KyuJong said, pointing as he got up and pulling a chair away from the table to sit at.

Matching his brother's worried expression, KiBum sat down on the bed and curled his legs up under him. "This isn't going to hurt, right?"

"You won't feel a thing," KyuJong reassured him. "Sit." He pointed, looking at HyungJoon.

HyungJoon pursed his lips together and did as he was told, swallowing nervously.  He avoided looking right into KiBum's eyes out of habit.  "So I just...look at him and try not to zombify him?" he asked. 

"That's the goal," KyuJong said, crossing his legs in the chair. "We'll try it first while you're calm, and then we'll try it again with different emotions."

"I don't know if calm's gonna happen."  HyungJoon took deep breathes to relax, fingers curled into the comforter.  HyunJoong watched silently from the side.  
      
    "...Okay..."  HyungJoon slowly looked up at KiBum, trying to stay focused. 

Staring back, KiBum felt awkward again. More out of nervousness at what was supposed to be happening than for staring at his brother. After a few moments of silence, he blinked. "Is something supposed to be happening?"

"I guess not," KyuJong smiled a little and nodded. "Good, HyungJoon, how do you feel? Are you calm?"

"I guess?  Is it working?"  HyungJoon thought he was relatively calm, but of course when he started thinking about it the butterflies in his stomach came right back. 

"It was," KyuJong bit his lip to hide the smile, watching KiBum's eyes glaze over and go out of focus. "You should probably wake him up."

HyungJoon bit his lower lip and resisted the urge to hit himself off the head.  "Wake up KiBum," he said before looking away and rubbing his eyes, blinking away the spots.  "Sorry.  What went wrong?" 

"You got nervous when I asked you a question and you took your focus off of him," KyuJong said, seeing KiBum blink repeatedly and look at them confused. "Sorry KiBum, you're going to be going in and out of the conversation for a bit. Okay, let's try this again, focus on KiBum, and then I'm going to try and distract you. You have to keep your focus on KiBum."

"With or without answering you?"  HyungJoon smiled a little apologetically at KiBum once he had his vision back.  Drawing in deep breathes to calm down again, he waited until he felt steady before looking up at KiBum's eyes again. 

"Ah.. without," KyuJong smiled, waiting a few moments before leaning in to whisper into HyungJoon's ear quietly so the other's couldn't hear, _exactly_ what he planned on doing to the younger in the shower later.

A strangled noise escaped HyungJoon as he turned bright red.  Almost immediately KiBum was gone again.  "That's mean," he whined, nudging KyuJong away as he tried to focus enough to bring his little brother back to reality.  "Just talking will do it too, you know.  Wake up KiBum."  Now he couldn't think of anything _but_ what KyuJong had whispered. 

"I _was_ talking," KyuJong snickered and sat back in his chair. "We'll try one more, and then rest for the day, before you go blind completely."

"Yeah, not going blind would be nice."  HyungJoon already could barely see, looking down at the comforter while waiting for his vision to return.  "How are you doing KiBum?" 

"Fine, just confused," KiBum sighed, looking at HyunJoong. "Hurry up and get better so you can do this next time."

"But it's amusing to watch," HyunJoong chuckled, though he wouldn't protest helping.  There was precious little he was capable of helping with as it was.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked until he could see again, rubbing his eyes; they were starting to hurt.  "Okay, last try.  Be nice this time," he muttered, nudging KyuJong as he calmed down and managed to ignore what KyuJong had whispered for the moment, looking up at KiBum again. 

"Alright," KyuJong started quietly, "HyungJoon, I want you to think about what happened with that guy in the bathroom, remember how angry you were. Now, hold on to that anger, but don't lose your focus on KiBum."

Swallowing, HyungJoon tried to do as he was told.  It was hard.  Remembering how he'd walked in and found KyuJong cornered against the sinks brought the anger and strong sense of injustice right back, and he was hard-put to remain focused on KiBum at the same time.  
      
    It looked like he had it for a bit, his gaze remaining locked with KiBum's without effect even though he was angry.  But then his train of thought shifted to what would have happened had he not walked in, and he knew he'd failed when KiBum's eyes hazed over again.  HyungJoon bit his lower lip and looked down. 

Smiling sadly, KyuJong patted his shoulder. "You did good, you're not going to be able to get this down in a day," he said softly. Unlike JungMin and YoungSaeng's abilities, HyungJoon's would be much harder to control, and would take time. "You should wake him up, and then you can go rest."

HyungJoon nodded, looking up at KiBum.  "Wake up," he told him, then moved to get off the bed.  That turned out to be a bad idea when the bed edge proved closer than he guessed it to be, unable to see it, and he fell off sideways with a yelp. 

"Can you see?" KyuJong frowned and slid off the chair and moved to help him up. "KiBum, help please," he looked at the younger who got up with a nod and they managed to get him up to his feet.

"Not exactly."  HyungJoon felt the hands helping him up, reaching out to hold on to them until he was steady.  He knew there was a problem when he couldn't see more than shadows moving, looking around and blinking.  "Great.  How long is this going to last?" 

"Not long, let's get you into bed though, you might need to sleep it off," KyuJong said, taking his arm. "We'll see you guys in the morning," he said over his shoulder to HyunJoong and KiBum and led HyungJoon out of the room, making sure he didn't run in to anything.

HyungJoon stumbled over thin air, hanging onto KyuJong.  "If this is going to happen every time, I won't be able to get much practice done," he mumbled.  "I really can't see."  He pulled the room key out of his pocket. 

"Once you get more control the affects will begin to lessen," KyuJong said taking the room key and wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's waist. "Hopefully in time it'll be no more a bother than a momentary fuzziness of your vision. It's just going to take some time." They reached the room and KyuJong unlocked the door and led HyungJoon in, helping him to the bed.

Climbing onto the bed, HyungJoon sighed as he looked up at KyuJong...or tried to.  "I can't see you," he mumbled, reaching out with both arms to pull KyuJong down onto the bed.  "I hope I get control fast." 

"I know, and you will as long as you're patient," KyuJong said, taking HyungJoon's hands and giving them a squeeze. "Just give me a second," he released the hands and went back to shut and lock the door, pulling off his shoes and returning to HyungJoon and helping him take off his own shoes before returning to HyungJoon's arms.

When he felt the bed dip again, HyungJoon smiled and nuzzled against the older man.  "Thanks for helping."  He found the other man's mouth and kissed him lightly, closing his eyes since he couldn't see anything anyways.  "What happens if I wake up and I still can't see?" he whispered, nervous. 

"We'll get you a guide dog," KyuJong murmured, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around him. "I don't think it's permanent, not yet at least. Don't stress yourself out about it."

HyungJoon nodded, running his hand along KyuJong's back.  "All right."  He kissed him again and sighed.  "Guess...I'll see you in the morning then?" 

"I guess," KyuJong pouted a little and ran his hands through HyungJoon's hair. "You didn't want to wait and see if your vision will come back?"

"Do we have an idea of when that'll be?"  HyungJoon opened his eyes again; there was still no change.  He searched the darkness for KyuJong, only able to see a faint shadow.  "It's up to you."  He rested his head lightly against KyuJong's. 

"Should be within the hour," KyuJong kissed him again lightly. "Less if I have it judged correctly. And I'm content to stay just like this, I do want to see if it comes back, and how long it takes. Besides, you owe me a shower."

HyungJoon laughed at that.  "True.  All right, let's wait and see."  He pulled KyuJong closer, returning the kiss.  "At least I don't need to see to do this." 

"Nope, sure don't," KyuJong chuckled softly against his lips, before returning for a deeper kiss, the hand in his hair tightening it's grip lightly.

Parting his lips, HyungJoon flicked his tongue lightly against KyuJong's lips, teasing.  His fingers curled into the fabric of KyuJong's shirt, tugging lightly as he eased them into a more comfortable position. 

Nipping at the teasing tongue, KyuJong slid his leg over HyungJoon's and rolled them so the younger was on in his back and KyuJong was straddling his waist. The hand in his hair slowly slid down to grip his neck and he propped himself up on his other elbow.

Giving a soft noise at the change in position, HyungJoon ran his tongue along the other's line of teeth, hand slipping under KyuJong's shirt and splaying across his back as he arched up slightly. 

Groaning softly, KyuJong tilted his head to deepen the kiss further, tongue exploring the taste and feel of the other's mouth while his hand moved down away from HyungJoon's neck to slide down his chest, massaging lightly as it went.

The noise turned into a low moan at the hand running down his chest and the tongue in his mouth.  Pressing up against the other man, he nipped KyuJong's tongue lightly and continued to explore with his hand, running along his spine and back down to play with the edge of his jeans, teasing. 

Shivering at the touch, KyuJong broke off the kiss and sat up, smirking down at the younger as put his hands HyungJoon's waist, slipping fingers under his shirt and slowly slid his hands up the other's body. "Can you see yet?" He asked breathlessly.

HyungJoon drew in a shaky breath, feeling the hands against his chest.  "Not yet," he whispered, hands slipping under KyuJong's shirt at his waist.  The shadows were starting to become more defined, but he was still in the dark. 

As his hands slid upwards, KyuJong pulled up on HyungJoon's shirt to reveal his chest and leaned down to place kisses along his soft skin. Mouth working to find sensitive areas, teasing fingers not far behind.

Lips parting, HyungJoon arched up against the mouth and fingers, moaning quietly.  "K-Kyu," he breathed, one hand coming up to twine into the older man's hair. 

Letting his hands roam across HyungJoon's chest, KyuJong slid down the man's body. Lips and teeth gnashing on the protruding ribs and then down further to mouth along his belly. The hands slowly joined in to grip at his sides as he teased with his tongue at the waistline of HyungJoon's pants.

A gasp escaped HyungJoon's lips, the younger man jerking slightly at the warm tongue.  His eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling unseeingly.  "Stop _teasing_ ," he whined, tugging lightly on KyuJong's hair. 

Snickering under his breath, KyuJong placed a wet kiss to HyungJoon's belly and crawled his way back up to face to face with his boyfriend. "Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing. Can you see yet?"

Breathing unevenly, HyungJoon blinked up at KyuJong.  "I see shapes," he said, squinting at him and trying to ignore the fact that he could feel the burning of his face.  Color had started to return to his vision, but KyuJong was a giant blur.  "You're evil, taking advantage of me while I'm handicapped..." His arms wrapped around KyuJong's neck. 

"But it's fun," KyuJong pouted, leaning down to kiss HyungJoon again. "But I guess I can restrain myself until your vision is back."

HyungJoon kissed KyuJong back, closing his eyes, because it was rather dizzying to see everything in blurs.  "I didn't necessarily _mind_ , I'm just worried I might accidentally poke your eye out or something cause I can't see a darn thing." 

Staring at him for a moment, KyuJong snorted and collapsed into a fit of laugher, burying his face in HyungJoon's shoulder, shaking. "Poke my eye out.... _how_?" He managed to wheeze out, cracking up even more.

Opening his eyes again, HyungJoon blinked at him in confusion.  "Eh...?"  Then it occurred to him how badly that could be interpreted out-of-context and he released a strangled whine, turning the same color as a tomato.  "I didn't mean _that!_ I meant if I try to touch your cheek or something and miss, and poke your eye out with my finger!"  He tried to shove KyuJong off his shoulder and failed.  "Get your mind out of the gutter!" 

"Sorry," KyuJong was still shaking in silent laughter as he raised his head up to kiss HyungJoon again. "I just can't help thinking those things when I'm around you."

"I've noticed," HyungJoon mumbled, still bright red as he pouted into the kiss.  "Evil, evil hyung..."  He wrapped his arms around the other man again. 

"I know," KyuJong nipped lightly at his lower lip and brought his hands up into HyungJoon's hair. "You don't seem to mind too much though."

"No."  The younger man deepened the kiss at the nip.  "Cause I love you even if you are evil." 

Grinning broadly, KyuJong tilted his head into the kiss and tightened the hold he had on HyungJoon's hair. "I love you too," he murmured, breaking off for just a brief moment and then returning with renewed enthusiasm.

HyungJoon was all too happy to return the kiss, pulling KyuJong down flush against his body and whining when the skin exposed by his rolled-up shirt met the harsh material of KyuJong's own shirt.  He found the line of KyuJong's jaw with one hand, fingers tracing along it. 

Moaning softly against HyungJoon's lips, KyuJong let a hand work it's way down to his bare chest, fingers pressing into the skin as they dragged down slowly. His hips rolled slightly against HyungJoon's, and he pressed himself closer if that was even possible.

Drawing in a sharp breath at the friction, HyungJoon pressed back up against the other man, rolling his hips as well.  Groaning into KyuJong's mouth, he tangled their legs together and somehow found the energy to flip them over, landing on top.  Knees pressing into the mattress on either side of the other man, he deepened the kiss, fingers trailing down KyuJong's neck. 

Squeaking slightly at the sudden change in position, KyuJong was immediately distracted by HyungJoon's mouth and fingers. His own hands were sliding over the younger's chest and down to tug lightly at his shirt.

Feeling the tugging at his shirt, HyungJoon shifted to help KyuJong take it off, his shirt quietly dumped to one side and forgotten.  The second he had the use of his arms again, he found KyuJong's waist and slipped both hands under his shirt and across his stomach, mouth latching on to his neck. 

Back arching into the hand and gasping at the mouth on his skin, KyuJong's head tipped to the side. "Joon..." he groaned, one hand twining into the younger man's hair and the other gripping at the skin of shoulder, nails digging in.

A smile curled the other man's lips at the sound of his name.  Hardly noticing the bit of pain from KyuJong's nails, HyungJoon pushed the shirt up as much as he could and transfered his kisses to KyuJong's chest, nipping at the soft skin and leaving marks.  

Sharp intake of breath at the nips, KyuJong was in a daze at how good that felt, but the shirt was in the way. Releasing HyungJoon, he pulled the shirt up and off despite the awkward position, flinging it to the side and hands returned to run down HyungJoon's back.

Smiling when he ran his hands along KyuJong's torso and found no interference from the shirt, HyungJoon resumed his task with renewed energy, leaving a trail of love bites down KyuJong's chest. 

"Joon..." KyuJong whimpered under the onslaught, wanting to rid himself and HyungJoon's last constraints. His blood was beginning to boil and needed HyungJoon. "Stop teasing..." he whined, his back arching into the mouth that was so cruelly torturing him.

That sounded familiar.  HyungJoon chuckled against KyuJong's stomach before moving back up, grinning down at him.  "Hey, I can see you now."  He leaned down to kiss KyuJong, fingers hooking into his belt hoops and pulling their hips together. 

"Good," KyuJong grunted at their hips meeting, the sound muffled by their lips together. Pushing him back, KyuJong stared up into his eyes, a devilish smirk on his face. "Now stop teasing me."

HyungJoon smiled back down at him, straddling his waist and leaning forward over him.  "What would you suggest I do instead?"  He played with a lock of KyuJong's hair.  "There's still the shower idea." 

"Too far, too long," KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck and pulled him down roughly, smashing their lips together. "Shower after," he mumbled against HyungJoon's lips as his hands were quickly working their way down to unbutton the younger's pants.

"Sounds like a plan," HyungJoon murmured, nipping on KyuJong's lower lip as he kept himself from falling over with one hand, the other fumbling along KyuJong's jeans until he found the zipper. 

Pushing down on HyungJoon's pants and boxers until his hands could no longer reach, KyuJong slid them off the rest of the way with his feet, then moved to help relieve himself of his own jeans. Once off, he pulled HyungJoon close, wrapping his long legs around the other's waist and kissed him firmly. "I love you," he murmured, staring up into HyungJoon's eyes.

HyungJoon met KyuJong's eyes, breathing unevenly.  That didn't stop him from smiling widely at the words.  "I love you too," he replied, kissing him back and caressing his cheek gently. 

Lips captured in the kiss and what would have been a cry of pleasure was muffled by how securely they were locked together. KyuJong clung desperately to HyungJoon, his fingers bearing down into the skin of his back and shoulder's as HyungJoon moved. The only sounds were groans and whispered names between parted lips. Eyes locked on each other's until KyuJong tipped his head back at the wave that washed over him, body tensing and shuddering, HyungJoon not far behind.

Limbs feeling like jelly, KyuJong had only the energy enough to wrap his arms around HyungJoon when the younger lowered down against his chest. KyuJong gently kissed the top of HyungJoon's head as they lay like that, catching their breath.

Panting quietly, HyungJoon smiled at the kiss, nuzzling against KyuJong's chest.  "I don't want to move now," he murmured after a minute, tired finally.  One hand slowly played with locks of KyuJong's hair. 

"Me either, shower tomorrow?" KyuJong agreed, leaning his cheek against he headful of hair and closing his eyes.

"Tomorrow," HyungJoon agreed, smiling.  He slipped off to one side, nuzzling against KyuJong's neck and securing his arms around the other man before he closed his own eyes, completely content. 

Bringing up the blankets to cover them both, KyuJong wrapped his arm around HyungJoon and cuddled close, slipping to sleep rather quickly, a smile still on his lips.

*************************  
      
    HyunJoong stirred and opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at the ceiling.  He and KiBum had fallen asleep after talking for a bit.  He was glad conversation was less forced between them than it was a few days ago.  Shifting on the bed, he looked at the younger man asleep beside him before sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock.  They'd slept in.  
      
    Checking his wound, he was pleased to note it had continued to heal.  Maybe he'd be able to walk around properly soon.  HyunJoong shook his head to clear it and slowly got up, going into the bathroom to splash water on his face.  He'd attempt a proper shower once KiBum was awake. 

Rolling over, KiBum cracked his eyes open a bit at feeling the bed shift and then closed them again, nuzzling down into his pillow a bit more. A moment later his eyes snapped open and stared at the empty bed beside him until the sound of water filtered in and he stumbled off the bed toward the bathroom. "What do you think you're doing."

HyunJoong straightened at the sound of KiBum's voice, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes.  "Just splashing water on my face." It took a while for him to wake up in the mornings, and he didn't like feeling so groggy.  "Did I wake you up?" he looked back at KiBum. 

"You gave me a heart attack," KiBum sighed, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "You should have woken me up first, what if you'd slipped on the tile and busted yourself open again, KyuJong would've killed us both."

"Sorry," HyunJoong chuckled, one hand against the counter to help with his balance.  "Fortunately, I haven't slipped on anything.  And I'd feel like an idiot if I had to wake you up for something this simple." 

"Only an idiot doesn't ask for help," KiBum frowned, not moving from the doorway until HyunJoong was finished. "You're not a hundred percent yet, and I don't mind helping."

"I want to start getting back into a normal routine," HyunJoong shrugged, patting the worst of the water off with a face towel before making his way slowly out of the bathroom.  "It's more than a little frustrating to need help with everything." 

"Just.. make sure I'm awake first next time," KiBum sighed, moving out of his way and watching him leave the bathroom. "You are getting better, but just in case something does happen."

"All right," HyunJoong smiled, going to sit on the edge of the bed.  "For your peace of mind."  Though he'd be one less thing to worry about if he bled to death.  "Sleep okay?" 

"Can't complain, it's comforting knowing we're all under one roof," KiBum was picking up boxes and bags that had been strewn about to relieve some of the clutter that accumulated. Their room being the designated meeting room meant it was quickly becoming trashed. "You?"

HyunJoong nodded.  "Slept fine.  Can I help?" he asked, watching the other man pick things up.  He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, without anything to do. 

Frowning at him, KiBum thought about it. Although HyunJoong really shouldn't be doing much of anything, especially any bending, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. "Well.. you can help me sweep up the hair from our hair cuts," KiBum nodded, moving to the closet to get the broom and dust pan he'd seen. "I think that's safe enough for you," he handed the broom to him but held on to the dust pan.

Taking the broom, HyunJoong nodded and stood.  "All right." He made his way over to the mess of hair on the floor, looking back at KiBum for the dust pan. 

Crouching down at where the hair started, KiBum held the dustpan on the floor while HyunJoong swept up the hair, getting up to dump it in the trash whenever it got to be too full. "You want to help me make up the bed when we're done? Now that you're not completely bed ridden, we can at least make the room look a little nicer."

"Sounds like a plan," HyunJoong replied, trying not to bend over so much that it would strain his injury.  "The room looks like we've been here for weeks."  He continued sweeping the hair onto the dustpan, getting it into piles while he was waiting for KiBum. 

"Now that you're up and walking a little, we can meet in someone else's room," KiBum said, dumping another load of hair into the trash and crouching back down. "Six people in one tiny little room is a bit much, especially after meal times."

"Maybe we should get them to clean up before leaving next time," HyunJoong laughed.  He swept the last of the hair onto the dustpan.  "There, that should be it." 

"Good luck getting HyungJoon to clean, he's a slob, even when trying to clean," KiBum dumped the last of the hair into the trash and took the broom from HyunJoong to put away. Shutting the closet he turned back to the bed and pulled the thick comforter off and started to straighten the sheets on one side, leaving the other for HyunJoong to do.

Going to the other side of the bed, HyunJoong started to fix that half of the sheets, going slower than KiBum because every time he bent over even the slightest the dizziness would hit him.  "So you're the neat one of the family?" HyunJoong chuckled.  Finished with the sheets, he reached to pull the comforter back and had to hold on to the backboard before he fell over. 

"Pretty much, our mom worked a lot so we had to keep up with the chores and stuff. I think it just stuck better with me," KiBum grabbed the other side of the comforter, watching HyunJoong. "You should sit, I can finish this up."

"I'm fine, just moved too fast."  HyunJoong was still for a moment before he straightened again, smoothing the comforter out.  "Why did you decide to run away?" he asked after a moment, glancing up at him. 

Keeping his eyes on the comforter as he tucked it up and smoothed the wrinkles out, he chewed on his lip. "I got kicked out of school, and I didn't want my mom to find out why," he said simply.

"For fighting?"  Finishing his side of the comforter, HyunJoong straightened slowly, one hand against the wall as he watched KiBum. 

"The reason why I was fighting," KiBum finished and put the pillows on the outside of the comforter and sat down. "I haven't even told HyungJoon why."

"Huh..."  HyunJoong sat down as well after a moment.  "Must be an important reason."  He wouldn't press to know why, if KiBum hadn't even told his own brother, though his eyes were curious. 

"Not important, just... I just didn't know how to tell him," KiBum shrugged, looking down at the comforter. "I didn't want him to be disappointed in me, or look at me differently."

HyunJoong looked over at him, silent for a moment.  "He's your brother.  I think after the facility there isn't much that can be done to change his opinion of you." 

"I know, and I'd like to talk to him about it, there just hasn't really been time," KiBum nodded, turning to HyunJoong. "I haven't really got a chance to talk to him alone, he's always taking care of KyuJong, and I know he needs more help than I do right now. I'll just have to wait until the right time I guess."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong glanced at the wall across from him.  "Whatever you think is best."  He shrugged.  "I might not be your brother, but I'm not so handicapped I can't listen if you want to talk." 

Curling his knees up to his chest, KiBum was silent for a few minutes, not sure what to say. He didn't want to burden HyunJoong with his problems, but if anyone understood what he was going through, it would be him. 

Taking a deep breathing and sighing softly he turned to the other man. "I was ditching class with my friend, we were hiding in the bathroom, smoking. Just goofing off you know? Then he just kissed me, out of nowhere, and I didn't know what to do. First time a guy had kissed me," KiBum frowned, chewing on his lip. "Before I could push him away, a whole group of guys came in and saw us. My friend pushed me away and told them I'd kissed him. It wasn't much of a fight, but I got in trouble for it."

Listening without a word, HyunJoong frowned lightly, fingers absently playing with the edge of the comforter.  When KiBum was finished, he was quiet for a moment, gaze meeting the other man's.  He could see why KiBum would be afraid of talking to his brother about it.  
      
    "You're worried about what he might think about you being kissed by a guy," he murmured, and it wasn't a question. 

"What if he didn't believe me about it not being my fault," KiBum said, still looking at HyunJoong. "I know he's not like homophobic or anything, he gets along great with KyuJong.. but.. I'm family, and I can't help but think that when I tell him that I like guys he'll turn on me."

HyunJoong watched him, sighing after a moment and getting up.  He walked around to the side of the bed KiBum was on and sat down next to him, looking at the wall.  "There's nothing wrong with thinking that way.  But how you let it affect you should differ on a case-by-case basis.  Knowing what you know of HyungJoon, having known him your whole life...do you think he would react that negatively?  That he wouldn't believe you over something you ran away from home for?" 

Watching him sit down, KiBum frowned and rested in his chin on his knees, thinking about what he was saying. HyungJoon had always supported him, always tried to protect him; even ran away with him despite KiBum's protests. "I guess I was just scared. Telling him would be like... finally admitting it to myself too." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You're the first person I told, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe it won't be so bad when I tell him."

"It gets easier after the first time," HyunJoong nodded, glancing over at him.  "You become more confident with each person you tell.  Not just that...but you feel more comfortable in your own skin.  I'm sure you've noticed, but being dishonest with your own feelings isn't the easiest thing to be."  He placed one hand on KiBum's shoulder.  "Tell him when you're ready, and try not to over think it too much.  It's normal to be scared, but you can't let it stop you."  He smiled reassuringly.  "Besides...like you said, he's family." 

"Thanks," KiBum smirked, opening his eyes and looking over at him. "How did your family take it when you told them? If you told them I mean."

HyunJoong chuckled, removing his hand from KiBum's shoulder.  "My mom was a little weirded out at first, but she became okay with it after a while.  My dad kicked me out.  Between that and my 'hobby', he'd had it with me.  Mom helped me find a place to stay and paid half the rent until I was able to pay myself." 

"Your mom sounds pretty understanding," KiBum said, thinking about his own mom. "You know, when we're able to contact her again, I think telling her won't be so bad. She'll probably just be happy to know we're alive and okay at that point."

Nodding, HyunJoong smiled.  "I think the fact that you like guys would seem relatively small after everything else."  He paused.  "Do you and HyungJoon plan on telling her about what happened at the facility?" 

"I don't know, that's probably something we'll have to talk about when we get to that point," KiBum looked away towards the window, frowning. "Would you? If you were in our situation?"

"It's hard to say."  HyunJoong leaned back onto his hands.  "I'd probably...lead her up to it.  Give away bits at a time.  To be able to do what you can do...whatever it is you can do...it's not something you can say as simply as 'I like guys'." 

KiBum let out a short laugh and nodded. "No, definitely not." He sighed and stretched out his legs. "Well it's something HyungJoon and I will have to talk about, later down the road when we feel safe enough to contact her. Who knows how long that will be." He turned his head and looked at HyunJoong, smiling. "But thanks, I appreciate the advice."

HyunJoong returned the smile.  "It might take a while, but we'll get there."  He stretched a little and looked at the clock.  "I think everyone's decided to sleep in since we can't really do much today." 

"Don't blame them, especially YoungSaeng and JungMin. They had a rough day yesterday," KiBum laid back down on the bed and stretched his arms. "We should probably think about breakfast though, I'm hungry."

"Same actually."  HyunJoong leaned over to pull out the brochures from the bedside table.  "Since we're avoiding going out of the hotel, we can either go down to the front desk to see if they have any recommendations or choose from one of these." 

"Let's just choose one, there's a nice variety," Kibum tilted his head to look over at him. "You choose this time, I picked yesterday."

"All right...what about this one?" he asked, pulling one brochure out of the small pile and opening it.  "Looks decent enough, and the price isn't too bad." 

Rolling over onto his belly, KiBum scooted up next to him to look at the menu. After a quick glance he nodded. "Sounds good, I'll dial you order?" He reached over for the phone and dragged it onto the bed, handing HyunJoong the receiver. "Order anything that looks good."

"Which would be the whole menu if you ordered, right?" HyunJoong teased, chuckling as he took the receiver and held it to his ear, looking over the choices. 

KiBum scowled at him as he dialed the number. "I have a healthy appetite, it just looks like too much for someone of my size."

"We'll have to roll you out of the room, if you fit through the door," the older man laughed and nudged him teasingly before shifting his attention to the dial tone in his ear.  When someone answered, he went through the steps of ordering their breakfast, getting enough for all of them.  After a minute he hung up.  "Half an hour." 

"So should I wake the others up, or let them meander in when they're ready?" KiBum put the phone back on the nightstand and stretched up, hugging a pillow under his cheek.

"Let them sleep a bit more, it's half an hour."  HyunJoong watched KiBum with amusement.  "We can get them if they still aren't here by the time it shows up.  You look ready to fall asleep again." 

"Nah, just comfortable," KiBum shook his head. "If I do fall asleep though, feel free to poke me."

"Will do."  HyunJoong eased down onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.  "Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to switch hotels, I think I'll be able to manage it.  Though we should wait for JungMin's arm to heal more before leaving the city." 

"How long you think that will be?" KiBum asked, looking over at him with one eye. "It looked pretty bad."

    "An injury like that will take longer to heal completely than mine will...he'll be able to move around with his arm in the sling, but we should wait until the bleeding has stopped at the very least before moving on."

"I think he's going to have as much of a hard time sitting around the hotel as you've had," KiBum smirked at him. "Especially if YoungSaeng goes out without him."

"I can empathize," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Though they seem pretty-much glued to each other now, so perhaps it won't be so bad for him." 

"I'm happy for them," KiBum said, curling up a little bit and closing his eyes. "I had a feeling JungMin would be good for him."

"Same.  Maybe that saying 'opposites attract' has some truth behind it after all."  YoungSaeng and JungMin appeared to be complete opposites, so it was interesting to see how well-off they were together now. 

"Maybe, I wouldn't really know, but they'd be a good example of it," KiBum said, opening his eyes and looking at HyunJoong briefly before closing his eyes again. There was a lot about relationships he didn't know, but asking HyunJoong was dangerous territory if it led to talking about KyuJong.

HyunJoong just smiled, stretching out on his back.  "Anything you want to do while we're waiting?  Not that there's much to do." 

"What can we do in ten minutes before food gets here?" KiBum opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, putting his hands behinds his head.

"Uh...not quite sure.  Know of any games?" HyunJoong asked, looking over at him.  "Or anything else you want to talk about?  I'm pretty much an open book." 

KiBum sighed and sat up, looking at him. "Anything I want to ask has to do with a certain off limits subject, but you're welcome to ask me anything you want."

"I have nothing to ask for now," HyunJoong shrugged; he'd already asked the question most on his mind, why KiBum had ran away from home.  "Ask whatever, it's fine." 

Looking away towards the wall, KiBum chewed on the inside of his cheek in debate. He really didn't want to upset HyunJoong, and really didn't want to get into another fight. But he did want to know, and even if he got shot down for asking, at least he tried. "How did you and KyuJong meet?"

    Gazing up at the ceiling, HyunJoong paused for a moment.  "He showed up at the café I worked in one night, and we started talking.  When he left, he forgot his wallet, so I held on to it and stayed after hours until he came back looking."  He chuckled quietly.  "Things just snowballed from there I guess." 

"How long were you and he together?" KiBum curled his legs up to his chest again.

"Nearing three years, I believe.  We'd been together a long time."  HyunJoong wondered why KiBum wanted to know all this in the first place. 

"What was he like before the facility? I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions.. I just don't know that much about him," KiBum tried a small smile, but looked down at the top of his knees.

"It's fine.  I don't mind."  It stung, but he didn't mind talking to KiBum about KyuJong.  "He was probably the kindest person in the whole country, with a heart of gold."  HyunJoong believed KyuJong was still like that, even if it wasn't evident.  "He always believed the best in others, and put everyone else's needs before his own."  He smiled fondly, remembering. 

"I completely understand if you don't want to answer this question, and I hope you don't get mad at me for asking," KiBum took a deep breath and looked back up at HyunJoong. "What happened?"

The smile faded from HyunJoong's lips at the question, the older man looking up at the ceiling silently.  He wasn't sure if he should tell KiBum or not; it was a painful, painful memory he wished he could erase completely, let alone talk about.  And maybe a part of him was worried what KiBum would think of the truth.  
      
    "It was my fault," he said quietly after a long silence.  "There'd been a few rough points in our relationship, nothing serious enough to break up over but I'd started to question the whole thing...and looking back on it, it was so, so stupid." He swallowed, turning his head away.  "I had a momentary weakness...and left him for someone else.  Almost right away I realized just how wrong a decision it had been, but I had too much pride to go back.  Finally it got to be too much, I missed him too much, and I went to find him.  When I got there, I found the apartment had been rented out to someone else and KyuJong had simply...vanished off the face of the earth." 

After the explanation, KiBum immediately regretted having asked. He could hear the pain in HyunJoong's voice at telling the story, and KiBum's heart hurt just listening to it. He knew the rest of the story, how KyuJong had volunteered for the experiments and HyunJoong went to work at the facility to find him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said softly, looking at HyunJoong with a sorrowful expression. "I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so too," HyunJoong whispered.  "Sometimes I wonder if this whole situation could have been avoided if I hadn't had been such a damn fool...and I know it could have been, because I would have never let him volunteer had I been there."  But he hadn't been there.  
      
    Closing his eyes for a long moment, he turned his head to look back at KiBum.  "Is it selfish of me to love him still?" he asked quietly, knowing KiBum would say the truth.  He had told HyunJoong he was selfish before.  "Is it selfish to hope I can be with him again?" 

Closing his eyes, KiBum breathed in deeply, thinking about the question. "You hurt him pretty bad, and it's been a long time. You know what he went through inside, saw what he had been turned in to. He's not the same person anymore. Maybe it is a little selfish to want him back, after everything and all this time."

The corners of HyunJoong's lips quivered; he knew KiBum was right.  He knew what he'd done wasn't something that could be forgiven.  All the love and apologies in the world wouldn't make it right.  Nodding, he swallowed and closed his eyes against the tears that had gathered. 

Rubbing at his temple, KiBum sighed. He shouldn't have brought the subject up, knew it was a bad idea. "I'm sorry if that was a little harsh. You both just need time, it's only been a few days and we're still not safe yet. Let him get used to being on the outside again. He hasn't had the time to sort out his feelings yet."

"Yeah," HyunJoong whispered, not opening his eyes again.  Give KyuJong time and space was all he could do.  It killed him to not be able to do anything else, not even hold him if he was upset.  But there was nothing he could do about it.  Anything he did just seemed to make it worse.  "Sorry." 

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that's nosy and asked questions," KiBum shook his head. Even if HyunJoong had made mistakes, they were all out and had made it this far because of him.

HyunJoong just shook his head in return.  
      
    There was a knock on the door.  "Delivery," a voice floated into the room. 

Sliding off the bed, KiBum went to the door and paid for their breakfast, he bowed politely to the deliveryman and shut the door. "I should get the others up," he said softly, bringing the boxes to the bed and started to arrange them.

Opening his eyes after a moment, HyunJoong slowly sat up and nodded.  "Yeah.  They've slept long enough."  He drew in a slow breath to calm down. 

"Are you going to be okay?" KiBum sat down on the bed next to him, concerned look. "I can wait a few minutes, if you need it."

"I'll be fine," HyunJoong smiled a little at him, eyes sad. "Go get them before the food gets cold." 

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit then," KiBum nodded, standing up and heading out the door. Once closed he sighed heavily and leaned up against the wall. He'd wait just a minute or so, just in case.

Watching KiBum leave, HyunJoong sighed and lowered his head, wiping the tears out of his eyes.  He couldn't let memories stop him...his goal was still the same.  
      
    Though what he would do once that goal of keeping KyuJong safe and happy was achieved...he didn't know. 

*************

Sighing contently, KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck and leaned back against the shower wall, his chest and cheeks flushed from more than just the hot water beating down on them. "You've spoiled me on taking showers now, I don't think I'll be able take one alone again."

"Nothing wrong with that," HyungJoon smiled, leaning forward to rest against KyuJong.  He buried his head in the older man's shoulder, kissing his neck.  "It's much better than taking it alone anyways."  He enjoyed the way their bodies were pressed together, fingers playing with damp locks of KyuJong's hair.

"Agreed," KyuJong murmured, rubbing his shoulders and smiling. "We should probably get out before the hot water cuts out on as again, don't need a repeat of last time." 

HyungJoon sighed.  "Yeah.  I'm comfortable though."  He pouted before straightening and turning off the water before opening the shower door, stepping out and picking up towels for them both. 

Wrapping the towel around his shoulder's, KyuJong huddled in it for a moment, watching HyungJoon dry off. "With our luck though KiBum will be knocking on the door any moment now for breakfast," he chuckled.

"Don't jinx us," HyungJoon laughed, drying himself off and tying the towel around his waist before pulling KyuJong close.  "You're like a fluffy burrito," he teased, hugging him towel and all. 

"You going to eat me all up then?" KyuJong pouted cutely and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Depends what you mean by eating you up."  HyungJoon grinned at the kiss to his nose, cheeks turning pink before he rubbed his nose lightly against KyuJong's in an eskimo kiss.  "Come on, let's get clothes on." 

"If we must," KyuJong mock sighed and finished drying off, hanging up the towel and heading back into the room to find his clothes. "I wonder who else is up by now, it's already almost noon."

"Guess we'll have to go and see," HyungJoon smiled, doing the same and following the other man into the bedroom.  Picking his clothes up, he pulled them on, watching KyuJong out of the corner of his eyes. 

Getting his pants and boxers on, KyuJong started brushing out his wet hair when there was a knock at the door. "We have good timing," he chuckled at HyungJoon and started looking for his shirt.

HyungJoon managed not to laugh, in the middle of tugging his shirt over his head.  Getting it on, he stretched out.  "Are we all right?" he asked, looking back at KyuJong as he walked towards the door to answer. 

"Yup," KyuJong had found his shirt that had somehow got kicked under the bed and was pulling it over his head. "All set," he said and sat down on the bed to put his shoes on.

Grinning, HyungJoon opened the door to see his brother.  "Morning!" he smiled.  "Or...noon.  Whatever it is." 

"Morning," KiBum smiled, nodding. "Breakfast is here, whenever you're ready."

"Morning KiBum," KyuJong came to the door, smiling. "I think we're ready, right HyungJoon?"

"Yup!  Just need to find my shoes."  HyungJoon looked around for them, then padded off to put them on.  He returned a moment later, bouncing.  "All set now." 

"Okay, I'll get the other two up," KiBum gave them a tight smile and walked back down the hall, his hands in his pockets.

Frowning as he walked away, KyuJong stepped out of the room and waited for HyungJoon.

Blinking at the weird smile they were given, HyungJoon watched KiBum go for a moment before looking back at KyuJong as he stepped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.  "That didn't look very good."  What was up with his little brother, he wondered worriedly. 

"Has KiBum said anything to you about how well he and HyunJoong get along?" KyuJong looked at HyungJoon, worried that they maybe they weren't getting along so well, which made him feel worse about not staying with HyunJoong when he had suggested it.

"Last I checked they were fine..."  HyungJoon frowned, watching where KiBum had left their line of sight.  "Maybe I should talk to him..." 

"When we get back later from looking for a hotel, you and him should talk, just the two of you," KyuJong nodded. "You haven't really had a chance to yet."

HyungJoon nodded, and sighed.  They really hadn't had a chance to talk...  "All right," he nodded.  "Let's go wait for them in the other room?" 

KiBum stopped in front of JungMin and YoungSaeng's door, watching KyuJong and HyungJoon head to his room. He hoped HyunJoong was okay by now. He knocked on the door and waited.

Opening his eyes, JungMin blinked a few times before he realized what the sound was that had woken him. Peering down at YoungSaeng who was still curled up next to him, he leaned down to kiss the top of his head and started poking him in the side. "Door," he murmured, continuing poking until the other woke up.

Whining as he squirmed a little at the pokes, YoungSaeng opened his eyes to blink blearily at the younger man.  "Hm?"  He yawned and tried to make himself comfortable again, not wanting to get up. 

"Someone's at the door," JungMin grumbled, poking him again. "I bet it's about breakfast, wake up."

Wrinkling his nose, YoungSaeng squirmed again and rolled away from the pokes, a whine leaving him as the warmth at his side disappeared.  "Fine fine...I'm up..."  He sat up rubbing his eyes, before climbing to his feet and padding over to the door to open it, blinking up at KiBum with a tired smile.  "Morning." 

"Morning," KiBum smiled. "Breakfast is here, whenever you're ready." He nodded and turned away to go back to the room.

"He sounded chipper," JungMin was trying to get into a sitting position but pain shot through his arm and he stopped moving, groaning and holding onto it with his good hand until it passed.

"You sound even worse."  YoungSaeng frowned and closed the door before walking back to the bed and helping JungMin up into a sitting position.  "We should probably pick you up pain killers while we're out today."  He sat down and examined the bandaging.  "This will need changing." 

"Please, take the sling off," JungMin said between clenched teeth. "It hurts like hell, I've got a bad cramp in it from not moving it all night."

"All right."  YoungSaeng reached up to undo the end of the sling and started unwinding it.  "You still can't move your arm that much, unless you want to have more blood out of your body than in," he warned, pulling the sling off completely while being careful not to jostle his arm. 

"I'll be careful, I promise," JungMin winced. Once the sling was off he was able to roll his shoulder and he groaned at how good that felt despite the pain. "I'm glad I smashed in the asshole's face in that did this to me."

"Whatever makes you happy."  YoungSaeng scooted around until he was half-behind JungMin.  "Would this help?"  He placed his hands against JungMin's shoulders, massaging gently. 

"Oh, yes," JungMin groaned at the hand on his shoulders, his head flopping forward. "Thank you."

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng continued to work at the tense muscles at JungMin's shoulders, kneading them expertly.  Once they were loosened he moved along to where his shoulder blades met, and where neck met his shoulders. 

"I still say you were a masseuse in a former life," JungMin mumbled, his chin against his chest and head rolling side to side.

"I guess we'll never find out."  YoungSaeng did his best to loosen all the tense muscles he found, working at them patiently.  Finally he sighed and straightened, hands stilling.  "Better now?"  
     

"Much, thank you," JungMin stretched his neck and back. Turning his head and looking at YoungSaeng with a smile. "How can I ever repay you for taking such good care of me."

YoungSaeng pursed his lips.  "Let me think about it."  He leaned forward and kissed the corner of JungMin's mouth before hopping off the bed.  "Come on, before the others eat all the food." 

Chuckling, JungMin slid off the bed and pulled his new shirt out of the bag. "Let's see if I can do this," he sighed, wincing as he pulled his arm through the sleeve. He flailed his good arm about madly, getting his head stuck inside the shirt before he managed to get it on correctly. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Snickering at the flailing, YoungSaeng walked up to him and straightened the shirt.  "Shoes next."  He brought them over and placed them down, adjusting them so JungMin could slip his feet inside. 

"Don't see why I need shoes if we're just going down the hall," JungMin grumbled, smashing his feet into the shoes, wiggling them until they were on correctly. "You'll have to tie them for me," he grinned cheesily at YoungSaeng.

"Because we don't need you stepping on anything and injuring your foot as well as your arm.  I can't carry you around."  YoungSaeng tied up the shoelaces before straightening, picking up the room keys. 

"Always the practical one," JungMin sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, heading to the door and opening it to step out in the hall and wait for YoungSaeng.

"Someone has to be practical between us, you're definitely not."  YoungSaeng smiled as he followed the other man out and locked the door behind them. 

"True, you do try your best to keep me out of trouble," JungMin slid his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulders as they headed down the hall.

"Try being the operative word."  YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose in annoyance, but leaned into the contact.  "You seem determined to have no sense of self-preservation at times." 

"Not intentionally, not anymore at least," JungMin's smile slipped a little. "I just want to keep you safe is all."

Looking up at JungMin, YoungSaeng paused and smiled a little.  "And you do a very good job at it."  He squeezed JungMin's hand lightly.  "Just remember I'm trying to keep you safe too, okay?" 

"I know," JungMin smiled down at him. When they reached the door he stopped and turned YoungSaeng to face him. "We protect each other," he said softly, brushing a hand over YoungSaeng's cheek and leaned down to kiss him.

YoungSaeng leaned up in return, lips meeting JungMin's gently.  "Yeah," he whispered, smiling a little.  Leaning into the hand against his cheek for a moment, he stepped back and broke the kiss before opening the door, stepping inside. 

"Morning," KyuJong looked up from where he was eating on the bed to see YoungSaeng and JungMin enter. "Grab a box and dig in, there's drinks on the table."

"Morning," JungMin shut the door behind them. "Smells good whatever it is," he said, picking over the boxes until he found something he liked and sat down at the table.

Nodding in agreement, YoungSaeng found a box for himself and joined JungMin, starting to eat.  There was a weird atmosphere in the room, though everything seemed all right at first glance.  HyunJoong was sitting against the headboard as usual, seeming not quite there.  HyungJoon kept glancing towards KiBum.  
      
    "We need to look for a hotel today," YoungSaeng brought up.  HyungJoon perked up and nodded.  "Yeah.  Somewhere far from the train station." 

"Hopefully it won't take too long," KyuJong nodded, glancing at KiBum who was eating slowly and not looking at anyone. "We got some games and some magazines for you three while we're gone."

"Maybe we could all play one of the games together when we get back," HyungJoon suggested, grinning widely as he tried to lighten the mood.  He nudged his brother with one foot.  "We found a game of charades!" 

"Sounds like fun," KiBum looked up, smiling a little. "Can't wait," he started eating again, eyes on his food.

Frowning, KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon, something had obviously happened. "We also got a deck of cards, maybe you can swindle us all at some poker HyunJoong."

HyunJoong blinked, seeming to return from his own thoughts.  "It's been a while since I've played poker, you might swindle me," he chuckled, shaking his head a little and moving his food around with his chopsticks.  
      
    YoungSaeng frowned lightly, watching them.  Something was obviously wrong.  He glanced at JungMin in confusion. 

Sharing the look of confusion, JungMin swallowed what he was eating and looked around. "Okay, so, did we miss something when we went to bed last night? Why is everyone walking around on eggshells?"

Blinking, HyungJoon looked at JungMin with wide eyes before turning his attention to KiBum, wondering if he was going to say what was wrong.  HyunJoong was silent, looking down at his food.  
      
    "Nothing really happened after you went to bed," HyungJoon said, biting his lower lip.  
       
"I'm done," KiBum put down his chopsticks and slid off the bed, heading to the door. "I'm going to go walk around for a minute," he said, going out the door.

KyuJong started to say something to stop him, but he was gone before he could. Nudging HyungJoon he motioned for him to go after him, worry clear on his expression.

Nodding, HyungJoon got up, placing his box down on the table and slipping out the door after his brother.  
      
    "Hey," he called quietly, catching up to KiBum and walking beside him.  "What's up?"  Worry ate at him; he felt like he'd been neglecting his brother lately. 

Sighing, KiBum looked over at HyungJoon and frowned. "It's my fault it's so weird in there," he said. "HyunJoong and I were just talking, and then I had to go and ask about KyuJong and stuff about their relationship. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Blinking, HyungJoon bit his lower lip, guilt twisting his stomach.  Here he and KyuJong were, sleeping together and admitting they loved each other, and HyunJoong didn't even know...  
      
    Shaking his head, he put one arm around his brother's shoulders.  "I don't think it's wrong to ask questions," he said quietly.  "Do you think you'll still be okay with rooming with him?"  He hated to leave KyuJong, but if his brother was uncomfortable with HyunJoong, he would ask about switching rooms. 

"No, it's fine," KiBum shook his head. "We sometimes don't get along, but it's getting better. Why, you want to room with him or something?" KiBum smirked at him.

"No!"  HyungJoon wrinkled his nose, poking KiBum's side.  "Don't give me that, I'm trying to be nice." 

KiBum grinned and flinched at the poke. "I know, I know." Chewing on his lip, KiBum looked up at his brother and debated with himself about telling HyungJoon his secret. But HyunJoong had been right, he needed to tell him. "Umm.. I have something to tell you, and I don't.. I don't know how you're going to take it."

Blinking, HyungJoon looked at him, wondering what it was.  "What's up?" he asked, giving a reassuring smile as he squeezed KiBum's shoulder lightly. 

Taking a deep breath, KiBum looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to run away from home because I got kicked out of school, or because I'd been in another fight. I wanted to run because I didn't want you and mom finding out why I had got in the fight." He closed his eyes and took another breath. "I got into a fight because my friend kissed me. A guy friend."

HyungJoon paused, footsteps slowing.  He hadn't expected that at all.  Looking up at KiBum, he glanced around to make sure they were alone before taking KiBum's arm to stop him from walking on.  "A guy kissed you?  What happened after?"  He paused.  "Do you want to talk in mine and KyuJong's room?" 

Looking around, KiBum nodded. "Could we? It's.. kind of embarrassing."

Being kissed by a guy was embarrassing?  HyungJoon tried not to frown at that.  What would KiBum think about the fact he was dating a guy then?  
      
    Trying not to think about that, he nodded with a small smile and led KiBum back to his room.  Unlocking the door, he waited for his brother to step inside before closing the door behind him.  "Better?" 

"Yeah, thanks," KiBum sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for HyungJoon to sit down as well. "We were ditching class in the bathroom, and he just kissed me all of a sudden," he sighed and turned to HyungJoon. "The thing is... if a group of guys hadn't come in right then, I wouldn't have stopped him. It didn't feel weird or anything. I kind of tried to ignore it, but I couldn't, because I liked it. And when we got to the facility, I kind of figured out that I... that I liked guys."

HyungJoon was trying not to openly stare now, shocked.  KiBum too?  "Really?"  He wouldn't have suspected it at all.  
      
    Once the shock wore off somewhat, relief hit him, and the open-mouthed surprise shifted into a wide smile.  "That's...wow.  You sure fooled me.  Here I was thinking you were homophobic..."  He hugged KiBum. 

Blinking repeatedly, KiBum hugged his brother back. That wasn't quite the reaction he had thought he would get, but he was relieved just the same. "Why would you think I was homophobic?"

"Just the way that you started talking about it," HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  "And considering how well you and HyunJoong get along at times..."  He shook his head a little.  "But...that's great," he said with a laugh.  "Because...because I like guys too."  
      
    If KiBum could say it, so could he. 

KiBum's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Now that he was not expecting at all. "Really? You're not just messing with me right? Cause that would be cruel."

"Who do you take me for?" HyungJoon frowned, poking KiBum's stomach as he let him go.  "I'm saying the truth!"  KiBum didn't know how true it was.  "Next time I just won't say anything," he huffed, turning away. 

"Okay okay, you're telling the truth," KiBum rubbed at the spot where HyungJoon had poked him. "So.. when did you figure this out?"

"Um...not that long ago actually," HyungJoon said, a little uneasy.  He and KyuJong had agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship yet, and he was sure KyuJong would want to tell HyunJoong first, so he didn't say anything about it.  "It's still a pretty new idea.  And I know I still like girls too." 

"Mom's going to flip," KiBum smiled, laughing a little. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon nodded after a moment.  "KyuJong knows," he said, figuring saying that much wouldn't hurt.  "You?  And I'm trying not to think about explaining all this to Mom," he chuckled. 

"I told HyunJoong," KiBum nodded. "He's the one who convinced me to tell you. I was really worried about how you would react. Which makes me feel even worse. He's given me a lot of good advice about my problems, but every time I try to talk to him about his it blows up in my face and he gets upset."

HyungJoon deflated somewhat, guilt biting at him again.  Knowing what he knew about HyunJoong and KyuJong's relationship, he could see how talking about it could be dangerous.  "He...he's still not over KyuJong?" he asked, biting his lower lip, not sure what to do. 

Shaking his head, KiBum looked down. "No, he's still in love with him. Or.. I think he's still in love with the KyuJong that he knew five years ago. I told him to just give him some time, a lot has happened to them both."

Nodding slowly, HyungJoon curled his fingers into the fabric of his jeans.  He would have to talk to KyuJong about telling HyunJoong again...  
      
    "What if...they don't get back together?" he asked quietly, swallowing.  "How do you think he'd take it?" 

"I don't know," KiBum shrugged. "Probably not very well. He pretty much dedicated the last five years to finding and then getting KyuJong out of the facility."

That was a lot of dedication.  HyungJoon bit on his lower lip, looking down at the ground and trying not to feel like he was short-changing HyunJoong.  "Guess we'll just have to wait and see," he said softly.  He didn't know how he'd be able to look HyunJoong in the eyes.  Shaking his head after a moment, he straightened and stretched a little.  He was supposed to be making KiBum feel better, not wallow in guilt.  "Maybe it would be best to avoid bringing the subject up for a while though." 

"That's kind of the conclusion I came to," KiBum nodded. "We should get back, before they send out a search party for us." After a moment, he turned and hugged his brother. "I missed you."

HyungJoon smiled widely, returning the hug and rubbing one hand along KiBum's back.  "Missed you too," he said, glad to have his little brother back.  "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, all right?" 

"Right," KiBum nodded into his shoulder. He pulled back after a minute and gave a lopsided smile as he stood up. "So, YoungSaeng and JungMin.. didn't really see that coming."

"I don't think anyone did, even them," HyungJoon laughed as he stood too.  "It's good to know we don't have to worry about YoungSaeng murdering him in his sleep...and maybe he can put some sense into the crazy horse at the same time."  He walked over to the door, opening it. 

"Horse?" KiBum blinked, following him out.

"JungMin looks like one, doesn't he?" HyungJoon laughed.  "It was more obvious with the mane of red hair, but he's totally a horse in human form."  Completely unaware that they were close enough to the other's room for them to be overheard. 

"Have you called him this to his face?" KiBum laughed, easily picturing JungMin as a horse.

"Once, and I nearly died for it."  HyungJoon grinned sheepishly before stopping at the door to the other room, opening it. 

"I am not a horse," JungMin was glaring at him from his seat at the table, chopsticks still in hand.

KyuJong had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing and quickly turned away so JungMin didn't see him.

"You should be glad he can't use one arm," YoungSaeng mused, not even trying to hide his smile.  "Even so, I'd sit at the other end of the room."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded so fast he could be a bobblehead before skirting around the edge of the room, practically sliding along the walls to avoid getting within hitting or kicking range. 

JungMin's narrowed eyes watched HyungJoon move across the room before returning to YoungSaeng. "And don't you be getting any ideas about nicknames."

"I wasn't, but that sounds like a good idea," YoungSaeng mused, eyes dancing as his lips curled into a small smirk.  "Mal~" 

Smirking back, JungMin put down his chopsticks and stared at him with crossed arms. "You know what you remind me of? An otter, and otters are _cute_."

YoungSaeng's mouth opened and he stared at JungMin before scowling.  "I am not cute, _JungMal_ ," he growled.  
      
    "...Uh oh," HyungJoon intoned, hiding behind KiBum. 

KiBum scooted them both back as far away as he could. "This isn't going to end well," KiBum shook his head.

"Are too," JungMin leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. " _Otter._ "

Eyes narrowing in return, YoungSaeng gave JungMin his best 'pray for a quick and painless death' glare, leaning forward as well.  " _Horseface._ " 

" _Cute otter_ ," JungMin responded, not giving up an inch. He was going to die when YoungSaeng got him alone.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak _Mal_ ," YoungSaeng glared at him, before picking up the couch pillow and hitting JungMin over the head with it. 

"Ow!" JungMin rubbed at his head. "You're so mean to me, beating me up all the time. When you get angry it's kind of _cute_." He stood up and shot out the door.

KyuJong couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, falling over into a heap on the bed.

YoungSaeng was up in an instant and running after him, yelling.  "Get back here you stupid horse!"  
      
    "Do we have enough money for a funeral?" HyungJoon asked HyunJoong, who had practically passed out trying not to laugh again. 

"You can take back what you said about YoungSaeng not murdering him," KiBum had fallen over in a fit of laughter, rolling around on the floor.

Trying to contain his laughter, KyuJong sat back up, still shaking. "We should get going HyungJoon, we may have to stop YoungSaeng from hurting JungMin worse than he is already."

JungMin didn't have anywhere to run, so he hid behind a corner and waited for YoungSaeng to run past and grabbed him about the middle. "You stop calling me a horse, and I'll stop calling you cute."

Yelping when he was snagged on the way by, YoungSaeng struggled.  "I am not cute," he hissed, glaring up at him.  "You're lucky you're handicapped or I would hit you." 

"Alright, alright, you're not cute," JungMin pouted. "You're adorable, hot, and sexy," he leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. "Is that better? Or should I go on."

Squeaking, YoungSaeng turned bright red.  "N-No it's not," he protested, but the protest was a weak one, as was the hand that hit JungMin's chest.  "You are horrible, horrible..." 

"I'm running out of adjectives here," JungMin chuckled at the hits but didn't let him go. "How about, gorgeous? Beautiful?"

YoungSaeng whined, squirming.  "Just be quiet."  He hooked one arm around JungMin's neck and pressed their lips together to shut up the younger man. 

Not protesting in the least, JungMin pulled him closer, enjoying the kiss. After a long moment he broke off, leaning his forehead against YoungSaeng's. "No more nicknames?"

Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng nodded sullenly, glaring up at him with a pout on his lips.  "Your fault for starting the idea." 

"No, it's HyungJoon's fault," JungMin kissed the pout. "He's the one that came up with the stupid horse thing." He smiled softly. "But I don't really mind when you say it."

The older man huffed.  "Who said looking like a horse was a bad thing."  He leaned up to press their lips together again, fingers twining into JungMin's hair.  "I happen to like your horse face." 

Wrinkling his nose at him, JungMin returned the kiss. "Okay, you can call me a horse if you want, but not in front of other people, and I get to call you an otter."

"I don't even know what an otter _is_ , how am I supposed to know if it's an insult or not?"  YoungSaeng grumbled against his lips, pressing close. 

"It's a little sea critter, looks kind of like a weasel but with big puffy cheeks," JungMin pulled back and poked him gently in the cheek. "Just like yours."

"Sea critter?" YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the poke.  "My cheeks aren't puffy.  I just have a different shaped face."  He poked the man in the stomach. 

"It's the cheekbones," JungMin kissed his cheek, flinching slightly at the poke. "I like your cheeks, and those dimples when you smile."

Pouting as his cheeks turned even redder, YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at him.  "What if I don't smile then?" 

"Oh, you'll smile," JungMin chuckled. "Next time I fall over, you'll smile."

"You better not fall over anytime soon, I'm not cleaning up the mess your arm will be."  YoungSaeng looked down at the bandages.  "Come on, this needs to be changed. "

"Yes mother," JungMin teased, letting YoungSaeng go and heading back to the room.

YoungSaeng made a face at him as they walked back, stepping into the room again.  
      
    "Is he dead?" HyungJoon asked, then sighed in relief when JungMin appeared. 

"You'd better watch it," JungMin shot a look HyungJoon's way and sat down on the couch.

HyungJoon 'eeped' and went back to hiding behind KiBum.  HyunJoong still hadn't recovered from his doubled-over laughing position.  YoungSaeng kicked JungMin's leg before picking up a box of bandages and the antiseptic. 

"Ow! Why are you kicking me?" JungMin pouted and rubbed at his leg. "I didn't do anything to you this time!"

Still giggling, KyuJong looked over at HyunJoong, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yep.  Perfectly fine," came the breathless reply.  He'd never been good with laughing bouts, and being unable to move without hurting himself wasn't helping.  
      
    "This time.  And I don't want KiBum after me if you kill his brother."  YoungSaeng sat down on the edge of the couch next to JungMin.  "Hold your arm still."  He eased the younger man's sleeve up to his shoulder before starting to undo the bandages, being gentle. 

"So that was a preemptive kick?" JungMin winced a little and watched him work. "You're so mean to me."

Seeing HyunJoong still doubled over, KiBum stood up and moved over to the bed. "Do you need help up again?" He sighed, climbing onto the bed and easing HyunJoong up to a sitting position.

"Thanks," HyunJoong chuckled, able to breathe again as he rested back against the backboard and gave KiBum a tentative smile.  
      
    "You've said that before, several times."  YoungSaeng put the used bandages to one side and started to clean the cut with antiseptic. 

"Doesn't make it any less true," JungMin hissed, clenching his teeth at the pain. The wound wasn't bleeding as badly as it had been yesterday, but it was still deep.

KiBum smiled back at HyunJoong lightly in apology. He pat the older man on the arm and leaned back against the headboard next to him.

"I never said it wasn't true."  YoungSaeng worked quickly and efficiently so that JungMin wouldn't have to be in pain for long.  Once the cut was clean, he picked up fresh bandages and started winding it around his arm again.  "Just a little longer.  Think you'll be okay for a sling again?" 

"Yeah, the cramps are gone. As long as I take the sling off again later and use my arm a bit I should be okay," JungMin sighed, hating that this injury was holding him back.

"All right."  YoungSaeng secured the bandages and rebuilt the sling, keeping JungMin's arm against his chest.  Once he was done he leaned back with a sigh.  "You're all set." 

"Thank you," JungMin gave him a smile, testing the sling to make sure it will hold.

"If that's it then, we should really get going," KyuJong said, getting to his feet. "Don't know how long this will take if we're going to need to get far from the station."

YoungSaeng nodded and stood as well.  HyungJoon bounced off the bed.  "What time should we call it quits if we don't find anything?" he asked, wanting to have an estimate time they'd be back. 

Looking at the clock, KyuJong chewed on his lip. "Let's be back no later than three hours from now. That should give us more than enough time to look around. Does that sound good?"

HyunJoong nodded.  "So we'll see you all in three hours then.  Good luck."  
      
    HyungJoon waved and walked out of the room, YoungSaeng smiling at JungMin before following him. 

Debating for a minute, JungMin jumped up and headed out after KyuJong. "Saeng, wait," he said, taking the man's arm.

Smiling to himself, KyuJong took HyungJoon's arm and headed to the stairs. "We'll be downstairs in the lobby YoungSaeng."

YoungSaeng blinked in surprise, nodding at the other two.  "All right."  He watched them disappear down the stairs before looking back at JungMin quizzically.  "What is it?" 

"I don't like you going out there without me," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. He leaned in for a kiss and rested his forehead against the others. "Be careful, look both ways before crossing the street, don't talk to strangers, and if the other kids are mean to you, I'll beat them up for you."

Looking up at him, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment.  "Yes mother," he murmured, repeating what JungMin had said earlier even as he wrapped his arms loosely around the younger man's neck.  "I'll be careful, and I'll be back in three hours, all right?  Try not to bleed all over the place while I'm gone." 

"You better be, don't make me come out looking for you," JungMin pouted, kissing him again before letting him go reluctantly.

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng smiled.  "Let's not have you shot more than you already are."  He squeezed JungMin's hand lightly.  "See you soon."  He lingered for a moment before pulling away and turning to head towards the stairs. 

JungMin watched him go until he disappeared down the stairs and turned back to the room with a sigh. He didn't like YoungSaeng going anywhere without him, the last time still fresh in his memory. But he could take care of himself, and there were others with him this time. He'd be okay.

YoungSaeng headed down the stairs to rejoin HyungJoon and KyuJong in the lobby.  "Ready," he said, smiling at them before heading to the hotel entrance.  "Do we know which way we're going?"  
      
    "I know," HyungJoon grinned, glad to be outside despite the risk. 

"Lead the way then," KyuJong smiled, linking his arm with HyungJoon's as they stepped out onto the street. He was getting better about being around people, but it was a good excuse to remain close to him.

"Yes sir!"  HyungJoon started down the sidewalk.  YoungSaeng followed along behind them, keeping an eye on their surroundings.  The facility could be anywhere by now, they had to be careful.  
      
    "There should be a few hotels we can choose from," HyungJoon said, thinking.  "It's just a matter of finding them." 

"How far away should we get do you think?" KyuJong was being watchful as well, waiting for any hint of the same ability that had attacked him the day before. He hoped that it had just been the one, but if there were more and went after the other two first... He tried not to think about that.

"I'd say walk for at least half an hour before we start looking, farther if we can.  It would be great if we could find a hotel an hour away...close enough to still be in the downtown area, but far away enough we won't be in danger of being spotted every minute."  HyungJoon kept KyuJong close, maneuvering around the crowds with ease.  
      
    "Isn't the bus to Wando in the train station?" YoungSaeng asked quietly.  
      
    "No, but it's only a few buildings over...which means we'll have to be careful with that too." 

"We'll have to take a cab to the new hotel, or HyunJoong will at least, he won't be able to walk that far," KyuJong frowned. More money they didn't have to spend. "It wouldn't hurt to find out how much bus tickets will be before we're ready to leave, and find out the bus schedule."

"It wouldn't hurt to see how many of them are watching the bus station too," YoungSaeng pointed out.  
      
    "Should we do that today on our way back, or tomorrow?" HyungJoon asked KyuJong. 

"We should probably wait till tomorrow, just in case," KyuJong said, looking up at HyungJoon. "If we're not back by the time we said we would be, we'll have three very worried and angry people to deal with."

"True," HyungJoon winced.  They would be tied down and not allowed to go anywhere else.  
      
    YoungSaeng fell silent, smiling to himself as he followed along, hands clasped behind his back. 

Glancing over his shoulder at YoungSaeng, KyuJong frowned up at HyungJoon. "Did you and KiBum talk then? You two were gone for a while," he said softly.

HyungJoon nodded.  "Yeah, we talked.  He...asked HyunJoong about his relationship with you, and apparently it didn't go over so well."  He bit his lower lip nervously.  "...When are we going to tell him, Kyu?" He asked, voice lowering to a whisper. 

Looking down at the ground, KyuJong closed his eyes and sighed. "Soon.. I.. just don't want to hurt him, and he's still recovering. I'll tell him soon." He looked backed up at HyungJoon. "You.. you didn't tell KiBum, right?"

"No," HyungJoon replied, shaking his head.  "I thought HyunJoong should know first."  He had the right to know first.  "Let me know when you're going to tell him, okay?" he squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly. 

"Of course," KyuJong smiled softly and leaned against him. "You'll need the headstart."

HyungJoon laughed nervously.  "I'm trying not to think about that."  HyunJoong was going to _kill_ him... 

"I hope he understands," KyuJong sighed, leaning his head against HyungJoon's shoulder. At the very least, he needed to talk to HyunJoong about his feelings. It wasn't right to keep him stringing along with the hope they'll get back together.

"Only one way to find out," HyungJoon said quietly.  He drew one arm around KyuJong's shoulders.  He wanted to hold him closer, but he was aware YoungSaeng was watching them.  "For now, let's just enjoy the weather?" 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded and fell quiet. They should really be focusing on keeping watch for anyone from the facility. That was more important than worrying about relationships and feelings right now.

They walked without mishap for a while, HyungJoon pointing out buildings they walked by every now and then.  Once over half an hour had passed, he let them know to start looking for hotels.  "There should be a couple nearby..."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded, attention going to the buildings around them. 

"How about over there?" KyuJong could see a sign a ways down the street for a hotel, and there was one even further down from that. "We can check prices at both places and compare. Hopefully they'll be as reasonable and nice as our current one is."

"Hopefully.  If not, we can keep looking."  HyungJoon kept walking until they reached the first hotel.  Pausing, he looked over the sign and wrinkled his nose.  "I don't think so.  This one's definitely too pricey."  Their money would be used up in two days, and JungMin would need longer than that to recover.  "Let's see the other one?" 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded and they continued down the street. As they reached the building, he turned his head and frowned, something felt off. But he didn't seem anything suspicious and brushed it aside for now. "This one doesn't look too bad," he said, looking at the building and the sign.

HyungJoon nodded, looking as well.  "The prices are good.  Actually a little cheaper than what we have now, which is good if we're staying longer."  
      
    "They have balconies," YoungSaeng murmured, smiling to himself as he looked up.  
      
    "Want to keep looking around for others?" HyungJoon asked.  "There should be other hotels nearby."

"Do we need to? I kind of like the looks of this one," KyuJong looked away from the building to HyungJoon. "But we have time if you want to." 

Looking up at the building again, HyungJoon shook his head after a moment.  "We should be good with this one then.  Let's head back before the other three have heart attacks worrying," he chuckled, arm still around KyuJong's shoulders as he turned them around.  YoungSaeng turned as well, walking in front now. 

"So we go first thing tomorrow then?" KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon with a smile, risking a quick peck to his lips.

"Yup!"  HyungJoon turned pink at the peck, smiling widely at him.  Facing forward, he blinked.  YoungSaeng was looking around, frowning lightly. 

"Something wrong?" KyuJong noted the look on YoungSaeng's face, looking around as well.

YoungSaeng looked back at them, frowning lightly.  "Not...really...I just felt weird suddenly."  He always trusted his instincts, but he didn't see anything wrong around them. 

Frowning, KyuJong looked around and tightened his grip on HyungJoon's arm. "I feel weird too, keep close together. If either of you feel or see anything weird..." 

"I don't feel anything," HyungJoon frowned, but pulled KyuJong closer nevertheless.  YoungSaeng dropped back a little, staying far enough in front they weren't stepping on his feet but no farther. 

KyuJong opened his mouth to say something when something brushed against his mind, testing him. He jerked upright, looking around with wide eyes. "They're here... somewhere," he whispered. 

Readying himself, he felt the brush against his mind again and he snatched at it, pulling and snapping the connection between the consciousness and the person. Across the street a man who had been leaning against a pole screamed and fell over. "Run!" He snapped, seeing heads swivel in their direction.

YoungSaeng's eyes widened and he took off, looking back at them to make sure they were following.  HyungJoon ran as well, hand slipping into KyuJong's as he did.  People scattered out of their way as those watching ran after them.  "How long were they there?!" he panted, looking around.  Had they followed them all the way from the hotel?  
      
    They had to lose them before they got to the hotel.  He tried to run faster. 

KyuJong just shook his head, not wanting to waste the breath in talking. They wouldn't be able to run for very long. "We might have to fight," he glanced at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eye as they ran across an intersection. "YoungSaeng, an alley," he panted, looking over his shoulder, trying to count how many.

YoungSaeng nodded sharply, understanding.  He pushed his hand into his pockets, fingers closing around the earplugs there.  Spotting an alley up ahead, he dove into it, running down its length and into a connecting alley.  
      
    HyungJoon's eyes were wide; he didn't know how he'd be able to fight.  He could hypnotize them, but he didn't think he'd be able to get close enough to do so. 

Following after with HyungJoon's hand gripped tightly in his own, KyuJong glanced back to see three men coming down the alley after them. The back alley's were a maze of interconnecting paths until after enough turns they were faced with a brick wall-trapped. Panting, KyuJong pushed HyungJoon behind him and backed up to the wall, ready to face their attackers.

YoungSaeng came up beside KyuJong, pressing earplugs into both their hands.  "I'll distract them first," he said quietly, eyes hard.  He wasn't letting them get the best of him this time.  Facing the corner, he drew in a deep breath.  
      
    HyungJoon pushed the earplugs into his ears, eyes wide.  "KyuJong, what do I do?" he asked, swallowing. 

"Just stay behind me," KyuJong glanced at him, there wasn't much HyungJoon could do, not if they had weapons. "I'll protect you." He pushed the earplugs in his ears and gripped HyungJoon's hand, holding it tightly.

The three men rounded the corner, weapons drawn.

YoungSaeng released the scream the second they were in sight, going as high as he could.  The men staggered and YoungSaeng had to duck to avoid being shot with a tranquilizer dart.  Hitting the ground, he screamed again, trying to make them fall and give KyuJong time to counter. 

Eyes narrowed and KyuJong's consciousness lashed out at the foremost man. He wasn't prepared for the counter attack, something reaching out to strike at him while he was preoccupied. Gasping, he stumbled forward and dropped to his knees, letting HyungJoon's hand go.

HyungJoon's eyes widened.  "Kyu!" He moved to protect the older man, to do something.  
      
    Fire shot through his side and he yelped, hands scrambling to pull out the dart.  He couldn't get it out fast enough, losing feeling in his limbs as he crashed to the ground. 

"HyungJoon?" KyuJong shook his head to clear, eyes widening at seeing HyungJoon on the ground. Anger boiled up in him and his darkened eyes snapped up to the three men who were closing in. Slowly getting to his feet, his eyes narrowed and his control snapped.

The three men didn't even scream, they weren't given time as KyuJong wrapped his mind around their brains, tearing them apart until they fell over, blood pouring out their eyes and ears. Breathing heavily, it took longer than it should have for KyuJong to come back to himself and he sank to his knees.

YoungSaeng stared at the dead men for a moment before looking to the two others.  He was beside them in an instant, pulling the dart out of HyungJoon's side.  All the tranquilizer was inside him, the young man losing consciousness fast.  
      
    "KyuJong?" HyungJoon murmured, reaching out for his hand when the other man fell to his knees. 

Eyes opening slowly, KyuJong turned to HyungJoon, taking his hand. He could feel the headache coming, but he tried to ignore it. They had to get back to the hotel. "Hey, are you okay?" he slid closer, stroking HyungJoon's cheek. 

HyungJoon nodded slowly, the reaction delayed.  "I don't think I can get up," he mumbled, black closing in on the corners of his vision.  
      
    "We'll need to carry him back," YoungSaeng said quietly, dropping the dart.  "I can take him." 

"Just hold on HyungJoon," KyuJong murmured, leaning down to kiss him. He slowly got to his feet, wobbling a little on his unsteady legs. He looked up at YoungSaeng, his eyes tired and worn. "I don't think I'm going to be able to help."

"That's fine."  YoungSaeng nodded and leaned down to get HyungJoon onto his back.  "Will you be able to make it back?"  He couldn't carry them both.  Getting HyungJoon to move his arms and legs a little, the older man slowly stood up, the youngest of the three on his back and barely conscious. 

"I can make it," KyuJong nodded, rubbing at his temple. "I'll just be slow." With a hand on the wall he slowly started to walk. "We should go, just in case there are more."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "Keep the earplugs in, just in case..."  He walked beside KyuJong, not letting the other man out of his sights as he paid attention for others who might find them. 

The headache that was slowly creeping in was nearly blinding, but KyuJong pressed on putting one foot in front of the other. He was getting stronger though, a few days ago and he would have passed out just as quickly as HyungJoon had from the amount of energy that took. By the time they got to the street, he was able to keep his eyes open and plodded along next to YoungSaeng in a daze.

Attention on KyuJong and their surroundings, YoungSaeng took them back in the direction to the hotel, remembering the way.  HyungJoon was out cold, and YoungSaeng tried to keep him from slipping too far down his back.  "We'll be there soon," he murmured to KyuJong, meant to reassure him. 

KyuJong didn't have the energy to respond, just simply nodded. Hopefully there wouldn't be any other facility staff watching for them. He was in no condition for another fight, as it was YoungSaeng had HyungJoon to deal with. 

They got to the block of the hotel luckily without incident, KyuJong was too focused on remaining standing and hadn't been aware of anything on the way.

Prowling around the room anxiously, JungMin kept looking at the clock. "They should have been back by now," he said, again.

"You're making me dizzy, sit down," KiBum frowned at him, but he was just as anxious.

Stopping at the window, JungMin looked down at the street below. He almost turned to go from the room and start looking for them when he spotted movement down the street. "Shit..." he ran from window and was out the door.

HyunJoong sat up straight.  "What is it?" he asked, eyes wide as he slid his legs off the bed, wanting to follow.  
      
    "Just about there, KyuJong," YoungSaeng said, staggering a little from the dead weight on his back.  HyungJoon kept mumbling things in his sleep.  Making out KyuJong's name amid the tranquilizer-induced gibberish, YoungSaeng frowned to himself.  
      
    Finally they reached the hotel door, YoungSaeng biting his lip as he wondered how he was going to open the door without dropping HyungJoon.  Looking inside the hotel for a bellboy who could help them, since KyuJong looked like he might just collapse with the effort of opening the solid wood door, YoungSaeng blinked when he spotted movement near the stairs. 

"I don't know, you stay in bed, I'll be right back," KiBum pointed at him to stay and rushed out the door to follow JungMin who was already at the bottom of the stairs by the time he got to it.

Running across the lobby, JungMin seized the door and pulled it open, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Ambushed," KyuJong said weakly, leaning against the door as YoungSaeng went in first. JungMin caught him before he toppled over, wrapping his arm about the man's waist and holding him up.

"You okay YoungSaeng? You able to get him up the stairs?"

YoungSaeng nodded, biting his lower lip.  "I'm fine, get KyuJong to his room."  He walked towards the stairs, breathing unevenly from the physical exertion.  HyungJoon was no featherweight.  
      
    Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked up to see KiBum.  "Hey," he panted.  "Help JungMin, KyuJong can't walk."  JungMin wouldn't be able to support him very well with just one arm.  YoungSaeng started up the stairs carefully. 

Seeing his brother, KiBum's eyes went wide. "Is... is he okay?" He asked, getting around to KyuJong's other side and holding him up.

"The room key, it's in HyungJoon's pocket," KyuJong mumbled before passing out completely. KiBum looked to JungMin who sighed.

Even with one arm unusable, JungMin lifted KyuJong over his shoulder and walked slowly up the stairs behind YoungSaeng. "KiBum, get the key and unlock the door for us."

Nodding, KiBum waited until they were at the top of the stairs to give YoungSaeng a moment to pause and fished out the key before running down the hall to open the room.

HyunJoong hadn't listened to KiBum, and was leaning in the doorway, worried.  "What happened?"  
      
    YoungSaeng shook his head, too out of breath to say anything else.  Once he reached the door to KyuJong and HyungJoon's room, he walked inside and sat down on the bed with a groan, carefully sliding HyungJoon off his back.  He laid the limp man down on the sheets, checking his temperature to make sure there were no adverse reactions to the sedative. 

Following in after, JungMin slid KyuJong from his shoulder and with KiBum's help, got him lying down. KiBum took off their shoes and stood helplessly to the side, biting his lip. 

Checking to make sure KyuJong was okay, JungMin moved around to the other side, putting his hand on YoungSaeng's shoulder. "What happened?"

"They found us on our way back," YoungSaeng said quietly, tucking the two of them in.  They wouldn't be moving for a while.  "We had to fight, and it looked good at first, but then HyungJoon was caught by a tranquilizer dart and KyuJong...I'm not quite sure, but he definitely overdid it.  The men are dead though."  
      
    He shook his head.  "They'll probably be unconscious the rest of the day."  Tranquilizers weren't fun to sleep off, and KyuJong had spent all his energy. 

Sighing heavily, JungMin stared down at the two while pulling YoungSaeng closer. "It could be worse. At least you're all still alive," he said softly.

"I'll go let HyunJoong know," KiBum said, still shaking and staring at his brother before slipping out of the room.

YoungSaeng nodded mutely, leaning into JungMin and burying his nose against the younger man's collar with a sigh.  
      
    HyunJoong was still standing in the doorway, debating if he could make it to KyuJong's room without falling over.  When he saw KiBum, he sighed softly.  "How are they?" he asked quietly, seeing the shaking. 

"Out for the count," KiBum made it to the doorway and leaned against the wall. "HyungJoon got hit with tranquilizer, and KyuJong overdid it. They'll probably be out all night."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong closed his eyes for a moment.  At least they'd made it back alive.  Opening his eyes again, he looked at KiBum.  "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. 

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," KiBum said, giving HyunJoong a tight smile. "You need to sit back down now," he said sternly, pushing off from the wall and nudging HyunJoong lightly in the arm.

"Yes yes," HyunJoong sighed.  Straightening, he walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.  "I guess that just makes it all the more important we leave here as soon as we can." 

"Yeah," KiBum sat down next to him, glancing at him briefly before turning away. "I told HyungJoon."

HyunJoong's lips quirked upwards slightly, looking over at him.  "And?" 

"And I really shouldn't have been so worried," KiBum smiled a little. "He thought I was homophobic or something."

A chuckle left the older man as he clapped KiBum's shoulder lightly.  "That's good to hear.  Though why would he think you were homophobic?"  Amused, he let go and shifted so that he was resting against the backboard again. 

"Because of how well you and I haven't got along. I guess he thought it was because I was uncomfortable or something," KiBum shrugged, leaning back onto his arms.

HyunJoong's lips curled wryly.  "I'd hope I'm not making you _that_ uncomfortable."  He stretched a little.  "I guess we're not seeing the others for a while..." 

"You don't make me uncomfortable," KiBum smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Probably not. I wouldn't be surprised if JungMin ties YoungSaeng down and not let him go anywhere until he's healed."

"We'll hear him yelling shortly if that is the case," HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "Anything you want to do then?" 

Quirking his lips side to side, KiBum thought about it. "I don't know how to play poker, would you teach me?" He looked over, smiling.

"Sure."  HyunJoong's lips curled upwards into a smile before he leaned over to pick up the bag.  He pulled out a set of cards.  "I'm probably a little rusty though."  He pulled the cards out of the holder and shuffled them. 

JungMin held on to YoungSaeng for a few moments, his nose buried in the man's hair and rubbing his back gently. "We should go, let them sleep," he said softly.

YoungSaeng nodded a little, drawing in a breath before pulling away.  It had been a close call.  He smiled a little up at JungMin, glancing at the two unconscious on the bed before walking to the door and slipping outside, waiting for JungMin. 

Glancing briefly back, JungMin stepped out after him and shut the door. "You want to go back and join the other two, or just go back to our room?" He asked, slipping his good arm around YoungSaeng's waist and heading down the hall.

"Room," YoungSaeng answered simply, leaning into JungMin instinctively.  "How's your arm?  Do the bandages need to be changed again?" 

"Arm is fine, although I'd like to take the sling off just for a bit," JungMin pouted down at his arm, leading YoungSaeng back to the room. Reaching their door, he slid his arm from about YoungSaeng to pull out the key, unlocking the door and letting him go in first.

YoungSaeng walked into the room and slipped off his shoes, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.  "Come here and I'll take off the sling for you."  He lifted both arms towards the other man. 

Taking a seat next to him, JungMin smiled. "Thanks," he said as YoungSaeng started to unwrap it. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," YoungSaeng replied, being careful not to jostle his arm as he undid the sling.  He was still tense and on alert, biting his lower lip.  "They didn't get me."  He set the bandages to one side.  "There you go." 

Frowning, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hands in his own. "No, they didn't get you, and for that I'm glad. Did you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, YoungSaeng leaned against JungMin lightly.  "I'm fine."  He just wanted to rest, taking comfort from JungMin's presence. 

"If you say so," JungMin scooted back on the bed, wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng and pulling him close. "Anything I can do?"

"Just stay here," YoungSaeng mumbled into JungMin's shirt, eyes closed.  How he had gone from repelling contact to craving it he had no idea, but JungMin made him feel safe even if in reality they were everything but. 

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere," JungMin said, burying his nose in the man's hair, kissing the top of his head lightly. "You know I'm not letting you go anywhere without me again, right?"

YoungSaeng smiled faintly, nuzzling into JungMin's shirt.  "I'm not going anywhere unless there's no choice...and if I'm not going anywhere, you better stop offering yourself up as a scapegoat." 

"I guess I can live with that, as long as you're safe," JungMin chuckled softly. Ignoring the pain, he pulled YoungSaeng down to lay down and curled up around him.

Shifting around to be more comfortable, YoungSaeng avoided pressing against JungMin's arm as he curled his fingers into the fabric of JungMin's shirt.  Looking up at him, he bit his lower lip before leaning up and brushing his lips softly against JungMin's.  "Thanks." 

"For what?" JungMin smiled, stroking his cheek lightly and returning the kiss.

"For being here," YoungSaeng murmured, avoiding his eyes and leaning into the hand against his cheek.  "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with...but you're still here, so thank you." 

"There's no other place I'd rather be right now," JungMin chuckled. "Besides, you put up with me, and I am by no means easy to deal with."

"You just need something they call common sense," YoungSaeng smiled, reaching up and twining his fingers into JungMin's soft hair.  "That's all right."  He pressed their lips together again, closing his eyes. 

"Lucky I've got you until then," JungMin murmured, returning the kiss. "You can be my conscience and tell me when I'm being an idiot."

"Don't I already do that?" YoungSaeng smiled into the kiss, nipping his lower lip lightly. 

"Yes, but now I'll actually listen," JungMin grinned, tilting his head and kissing YoungSaeng deeper.

"You better," YoungSaeng grumbled, but it was rather lost in the deepened kiss and he made no effort to make himself understood.  He parted his lips, wanting more, fingers tugging lightly at the strands of hair in his grasp. 

Arm going about YoungSaeng's waist, JungMin pulled the other man closer as his own mouth came open to slide his tongue along YoungSaeng's line of teeth.

Nipping the offending tongue lightly, YoungSaeng allowed himself to be brought closer, one leg over JungMin's and half on top of him.  His tongue twined around JungMin's, the older man pressing further as he became more and more comfortable. 

Growling softly at the nips, JungMin's hand slid down YoungSaeng's back, fingertips pressing through the material until they reached his waist. He teased at the exposed skin lightly before slipping his hand under the shirt to rest on his back.

A whine escaped YoungSaeng at the teasing, squirming a little before he realized with a gasp that might not be the best idea with their hips crushed together.  Arching into the hand against his back, he broke the kiss for a second to breathe before returning for more. 

Breath hitching slightly in his throat at the squirming, JungMin's hand moved further up YoungSaeng's back. His lips trailed away from YoungSaeng's lips to nibble lightly at his jaw before dipping under to taste the skin of his neck, murmuring the other's name as he went.

YoungSaeng's lips parted at the attention and his head fell back to allow for more room, a moan slipping from him.  "M-Min..."  It felt good, really good.  His hands fluttered for a moment, the older man not quite sure what to do with them, before settling one against the back of JungMin's neck in encouragement, the other lightly against his chest, fingers pressing into the cloth. 

With his hand firmly pressed between YoungSaeng's shoulder blades, JungMin pulled the older man as close as possible. His lips continued its downward path to where neck met shoulder and teeth scraped lightly on the skin. Nosing the collar of YoungSaeng's shirt, he placed soft kisses along the collar bone, before latching onto the pliable skin at the hollow of his throat.

It had been a long time since anyone had done something like this to him...even longer since he'd actually enjoyed it.  And YoungSaeng was definitely enjoying the feeling of JungMin's teeth and lips against his skin, breathing uneven as he arched both into the hand against his back and the mouth attacking his throat.  A low whine escaped him, heart hammering in his chest until he was sure JungMin could feel it.  The hand against the younger man's chest had fallen down to his stomach, fingers splayed across the material. 

YoungSaeng's skin was so soft under his lips that it was hard to break away, but enjoyed kissing the man's lips just as much and returned to capture them in a hard kiss. He rolled slightly, pulling YoungSaeng more on top of him, his injured arm resting against the man's side and stroking gently over the fabric.

Disorientated by the torment to his neck, YoungSaeng returned the kiss with just as much as he got.  Feeling himself being pulled more on top, he shifted until he was straddling JungMin's waist, moaning into the kiss.  His eyes slowly opened and he pushed himself into a sitting position, looking down at JungMin underneath him with his hands against the younger man's stomach.  Catching his breath, his dark eyes wandered over JungMin's body. 

Breathing heavily, JungMin stared up at YoungSaeng, his hands resting on the outside of the man's thighs. He wet his lips nervously, still tasting YoungSaeng on them. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just smiled lightly up at him.

Looking down at him, YoungSaeng felt his lips curl into a smile in response.  His lips felt a little bruised from the hard kisses, small points of pain on his neck making him certain he wasn't coming away unmarked, but he wasn't complaining.  
      
    His gaze shifted from JungMin's face to the hands against his stomach, his thumbs playing with the hem of JungMin's shirt, before returning to the younger man's face.  "Can I?" he whispered, thumbs brushing the exposed skin of JungMin's stomach underneath the hiked-up shirt. 

Shivering slightly at the touch, JungMin grinned despite himself. "Like I could say no to you," he said softly, gently rubbing YoungSaeng's thighs. He was willing for whatever YoungSaeng wanted; he couldn't get enough of the man.

Lips quirking upwards, YoungSaeng watched JungMin's face as he slowly slipped his hands underneath the other man's shirt, fingers against his stomach.  Exploring the dip of his belly button and the lines of his abs, YoungSaeng smiled at the warmth and the rise and fall of JungMin's chest with each breath, his eyes never leaving those of the man below him. 

The feel of YoungSaeng's hands on his torso and JungMin's eyes fluttered. It took a great deal of willpower to keep his eyes locked on YoungSaeng's as his body arched into the contact. "Saeng.." he whispered, his hands sliding up his thighs to the man's hips, holding firmly.

"Is this okay?" YoungSaeng smiled, continuing to explore.  His fingers brushed over JungMin's sides, then further up to trace the bumps of his ribs, following them up from his sides to his chest.  YoungSaeng shivered at the feeling of the large hands against his thighs, legs gripping JungMin's waist a little tighter. 

"More than okay," JungMin murmured, sighing softly at the touch. "Would it help if I took the shirt off?" He tilted his head, his thumbs gently stroking YoungSaeng's side just about his waistline.

Blinking, YoungSaeng considered that, head tilted slightly as well as he looked down at JungMin.  "Depends," he murmured, fingers moving further up.  "Do I have to move?"  He liked where he was, eyelids fluttering at the brushes against his sides. 

"Not at all, but you may have to help," JungMin smiled coyly, gasping at how far up the fingers were going. His grip tightened and his hands started sliding up YoungSaeng's sides, pushing up on his shirt slightly.

The hands pushing up his shirt made YoungSaeng draw in a breath, enjoying the touch.  Not willing to be distracted from his task though, he slid his hands back down JungMin's chest and stomach to find the edge of his shirt, starting to pull it up, gradually exposing the younger man's body to him. 

Relinquishing his hold on YoungSaeng, JungMin lifted his arms over his head and helped pulled the shirt off completely, tossing it to the side. "Better?" He smiled, hands reattaching to YoungSaeng's side, stroking gently and moving slowly towards his belly.

"Much better," YoungSaeng murmured.  His eyes traveled along JungMin's exposed torso, curious.  After a moment his hands returned, caressing over the younger man's chest.  He drew in a breath when he noticed how JungMin's hands were moving, but it was only a reflexive action, and he made no move to stop him as he continued his exploration. 

Watching his expression, JungMin's breathing was becoming heavier the more YoungSaeng touched him with those curious fingers. His head tipped back slightly and his eyes closed as he moaned softly while his own hands were sliding up YoungSaeng's body.

YoungSaeng watched the reactions his touch caused with interest, a smile playing over his lips.  Fingers lingering on sensitive areas, he gasped when he felt JungMin's hands moving upwards, arching into the touch. 

Opening dazed eyes, JungMin looked up at YoungSaeng as his hands moved. "Saeng..." he murmured, nudging up on the man's shirt lightly in question. It seemed only fair to him.

Breathing unevenly, YoungSaeng looked down at the hands under his shirt, feeling the warmth against his skin.  After a moment he nodded, and reluctantly pulled his hands back from JungMin's body so he could ease the shirt he was wearing off, an easy task considering it was too big for him.  He shivered at the touch of cooler air, dropping the shirt to one side before returning his gaze to JungMin, cheeks red. 

Staring up at YoungSaeng for a long moment, JungMin slowly lifted himself to sitting, repositioning YoungSaeng in his lap and drawing the older man's legs around his waist. His good arm firmly pressed against the man's back holding him upright, the other hand came up to stroke his cheek. "Saeng," he whispered, looking into the man's eyes. "I really like you, and I don't want to push you. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop."

Letting himself be repositioned, YoungSaeng's eyelids fluttered at all the places their bodies met, lips slightly parted.  When JungMin spoke, he opened his eyes again, meeting his gaze.  For a moment he was unsure.  Was he being pushed?  No, not really.  He didn't feel uncomfortable...there were differences between this and the similar situations with SangMi.  JungMin let him do what he wanted, at his own pace, where as SangMi controlled everything.  He felt like he had a choice.  He was perfectly able to get up and stop whenever he wanted to, and JungMin wouldn't get mad at him for it or try to force him further.  In fact, he was reminding YoungSaeng right now he had the choice.

    A soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at the younger man, hands against JungMin's shoulders.  "I'm not telling you to stop," he murmured, reddening a little more as his fingers played with the tips of JungMin's hair. 

Looking into his for a moment, JungMin smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him. "If you're sure," he murmured against YoungSaeng's lips, already twisting and repositioning them, laying YoungSaeng down onto his back. Keeping himself propped up on his good arm, JungMin continued the kiss, letting his other hand trail down YoungSaeng's chest to his stomach. The fingers finding the button to YoungSaeng's pants, he hesitated slightly, breaking off the kiss to look in YoungSaeng's eyes again. "You are sure, right?"

Opening his eyes again, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin.  The checking and double-checking made him smile, and helped him make up his mind.  "I'm sure," he said quietly, one hand reaching up to the back of JungMin's neck.  "Although...I'm not sure if your arm should be taking this kind of abuse." 

"It's fine, as long as I don't put any weight on it," JungMin smiled, appreciating the concern as he ducked down to kiss YoungSaeng's chest. Finally getting YoungSaeng's pant's button undone, he sat back and slowly slid his jeans and boxers off, quickly reliving himself of his own as well. Rejoining him, JungMin settled between YoungSaeng's legs, hovering over him and leaning down to kiss him again.

Breathing becoming less even, YoungSaeng felt the blush spread as he looked up at JungMin again, both of them completely bare.  The kiss helped him relax, arms slowly lifting to wrap loosely around JungMin's neck as his legs did the same to his waist, gasping softly at the contact.  "JungMin," he whispered into the kiss, pressing closer, giving him the okay to continue. 

For a long moment JungMin just kissed him, gently stroking YoungSaeng's side. The stroking continued even as his body moved slowly, not wanting to hurt YoungSaeng. The kisses trailed down to his neck until he was too caught up to do more than mouth at YoungSaeng's soft skin. The only sounds were the soft cries from YoungSaeng as his head tipped back and clung desperately to JungMin.

The passage of time was inconsequential, not when their eyes locked and the passionate kisses resumed just before the end and they were shuddering in each others arms. The kisses didn't break even as JungMin rolled them to the side and they coiled their arms around each other. Breathing heavily, JungMin broke away and leaned his forehead against YoungSaeng's, eyes closed as he willed his heart to slow.

Panting a little, YoungSaeng tilted his head a little until their noses were touching as well, not wanting to move.  He felt exhausted but content, nuzzling closer to JungMin.  The invisible barrier preventing contact had been completely erased, YoungSaeng getting as close as he could.  
      
    "Your arm?" he murmured after a few minutes of comfortable silence, slowly opening his eyes again to look up at JungMin. 

"It's fine," JungMin murmured, kissing him softly before looking down at the bandage and sighing. "The dressing should be changed soon though," he said, wrapping his arm about YoungSaeng tighter and cuddling him close. "Are you okay?"

YoungSaeng nodded, arms going around JungMin as well.  "Sore," he mumbled, lips quirking upwards tiredly.  He kissed JungMin's jaw and buried his face in the other man's neck with a sigh. 

Kissing the top of his head and breathing deeply with his nose pressed into YoungSaeng's hair, JungMin smiled. "Sorry," he said softly.

"No reason to be."  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's neck.  "I should get bandages for your arm..." he didn't want to move though, pleasantly sleepy and very warm. 

"It can wait, it's not like I'll be doing any more strenuous activity for the next little while," JungMin closed his eyes, content to fall asleep just like this. "Unless you're wanting a round two in the next couple of hours."

The older man turned red.  "Let me recover from this one first."  He yawned a little, nuzzling close and shut his eyes as well.  "Thank you," he whispered. 

"And what are we thanking me for this time," JungMin mumbled sleepily.

YoungSaeng smiled against JungMin's skin.  "For letting me have the choice," he whispered.  Settling down, he drifted off into sleep, curled up contently against the other man. 

Smiling softly, JungMin hugged him a little tighter and kissed the top of his head again before drifting off as well. He didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

***************************  
      
    It was hard to wake up.  HyungJoon tried to open his eyes, and failed utterly each time.  His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, and his limbs filled with lead.  
      
    Drifting in and out of consciousness, he finally roused himself enough to try again some time later, eyelids fluttering.  When some memory returned and the scene in the alley pushed its way to the front of his mind, he tried harder, finally getting his eyes open as he blinked blearily.  
      
    The first thing he saw was KyuJong lying beside him.  Pushing himself over, HyungJoon checked to see if he was conscious before curling up beside him, shifting closer.  Thank God KyuJong was all right. 

A short time later, KyuJong moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open, staring in a daze up at the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was getting to the hotel and JungMin helping him up the stairs. Memory working backwards until he remembered what had happened in the alley and he immediately turned his head to the side.

Sighing in relief at seeing that HyungJoon was okay, and seemed to be okay, KyuJong rolled over and attached himself to his boyfriend. Burying his face in the younger's chest and holding on to him tightly.

Opening his eyes again at the feeling of a face being pressed into his shirt, HyungJoon blinked tiredly before smiling.  His arms slowly lifted and wrapped around KyuJong's waist.  "Hey," he mumbled, voice scratchy.  He kissed the top of KyuJong's head, relaxing as he curled up around him. 

"Hey, how do you feel?" KyuJong murmured into his shirt, not ready to give up the closeness just yet. His fingers curled into HyungJoon's shirt as he held tight to him.

"Like someone replaced my brain with cotton balls, but other than that good," HyungJoon replied, feeling barely coherent.  "You?"  He ran his hand slowly along KyuJong's back, still in the process of waking up from the drug-induced haze.  He guessed they must have made it back fine, finally realizing they were in their room in the hotel. 

"I'm fine," KyuJong finally pulled back enough to look up at HyungJoon. "I'm sorry," he said softly, biting his lip. "I wasn't able to protect you."

HyungJoon blinked tiredly at him.  "What are you talking about?" he murmured, one hand lifting to brush through KyuJong's hair and cup his cheek.  "You did protect me...I saw what happened to the men.  I'm the idiot standing there and waiting to be shot."  He kissed KyuJong's forehead.  "Thank you." 

Sighing, KyuJong closed his eyes and nuzzled back into him. "You shouldn't have got shot, they shouldn't have been able to do that." He buried his face into HyungJoon's shoulder, kissing it lightly. "I'm glad you're okay though."

Continuing to run his fingers through KyuJong's soft hair, HyungJoon kissed the top of his head.  "And I'm glad _you're_ okay."  He smiled a little, closing his eyes.  "I want to be able to protect you too," he murmured, holding him close.  "But I don't know how..." 

Smiling lightly, KyuJong unburied his nose from HyungJoon's shirt and shifted up to look him in the eye. "You protect me from the rest of the world," he said, reaching up to stroke HyungJoon's jaw. "That means more to me right now than being able to fight facility staff."

Looking at him, HyungJoon smiled in return, leaning into the hand against his jaw.  "Then I'll keep doing that," he murmured, fingers twining into KyuJong's soft hair.  "Though I was still disappointed at not being able to follow up on the hypnotizing threats." He chuckled, touching his nose to KyuJong's in an eskimo kiss. 

"Maybe next time," KyuJong laughed softly, wrinkling his nose. "For now though.." KyuJong pressed himself closer and slid a hand under HyungJoon's shirt. "I want all your attention on me," he murmured, pressing his lips against the other's.

HyungJoon smiled into the kiss.  "You already have it," he whispered, arm going around KyuJong's waist and fingers trailing along the exposed skin there as he returned the kiss, deepening it. 

Shivering at the touch, KyuJong pulled on HyungJoon, rolling them so the younger was now on top. The hands about his waist were quickly trying to pull off his clothes.

Not protesting in the least, HyungJoon held himself up with one arm, the other helping KyuJong get rid of his own clothes.  His hands slid up KyuJong's stomach and chest before shifting the older man's arms so he could pull the shirt off. 

Complying, KyuJong held up his arms and tossed the shirt away when it was off. It didn't take much longer before they were both stripped bare and KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck, and his legs around the younger's waist. "I love you," he murmured, before pulling the man closer.

HyungJoon smiled down at him.  "I love you too," he whispered, one hand against KyuJong's cheek as he kissed him, lowering down.  
      
    *************************  
      
    HyunJoong stirred, eyes slowly opening.  Blinking up at the ceiling, he lay there for a moment gathering his thoughts.  They were supposed to move hotels today.  Would they be able to, were KyuJong and HyungJoon recovered enough to make it to the other end of the city?  
      
    He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at KiBum beside him.  Registering the lack of pain, he rolled up his shirt a little to check his injury.  It only hurt a little, but it looked like he was finally healed enough to move. 

Muttering unintelligibly, KiBum rolled over to his other side and buried himself further into the blankets.

    Glancing at KiBum, HyunJoong's lips curled upwards in amusement.  Figuring it would be fine to let him sleep longer, he stood up and grabbed a roll of bandages.  It was easier for him to walk into the bathroom alone this time, not feeling like he was about to topple over any second.  He undid the bandages around his waist and checked the gunshot wounds; scabbed over completely.  That was good.  
      
    He wrapped a fresh bandage around his waist to keep the infection out, splashing water on his face before checking on KiBum again.  Still out cold.  He must have been tired.  Smiling to himself, HyunJoong leaned against the bathroom doorframe and debated what to do.  
      
    He should go check on HyungJoon and KyuJong.  He knew KiBum had checked on them before going to sleep, and they'd still been knocked out.  It had been a while since he'd been out of the hotel room too.  Glancing at KiBum again and knowing he would probably never hear the end of it if the younger man woke up now, HyunJoong was quiet in pulling his shoes on and opening the hotel door.  He picked up the keys to their room and slipped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.  
      
    Looking down at the number on the key, he walked down the hallway, counting the numbers on the doors until he reached the right one.  Finding it, he went to unlock the door before realizing...it already was.  Had KiBum forgotten to lock it again last night?  
      
    Opening the door, he stepped into the doorway...and froze.  
       
Back arching, KyuJong's eyes closed and head tipped backwards. "Joon..." he moaned, fingers digging into the man's back.

Staring at the scene in front of him, both of the room's occupants too wrapped up in pleasure to notice him, HyunJoong felt pain shoot through his chest, blinding pain.  He couldn't move for a long moment, just watching the bodies move and the expression on KyuJong's face.  
      
    Finally his vision blurred enough to hide their faces, and he forced himself back out of the room, mind at a complete standstill.  He wasn't an idiot...he knew what that had been.  What that meant.  He thought he'd prepared himself for the possibility.  
      
    But he hadn't been prepared to see it like that.  
      
    He only realized he was back in the other room when the door slammed shut behind him, his legs giving out as he slid down to the floor, body shaking as the tears spilled over. 

Waking up with a start at the sound of the door slamming, KiBum blinked away his sleepiness and rubbed at his face. He glanced beside him to see the bed empty, then looked up to see HyunJoong on the floor. Perplexed, KiBum slid off the bed. "HyunJoong? What's wrong?" He padded over and knelt down in front of the man, concern clear on his face.

HyunJoong couldn't speak at first, head spinning painfully.  Swallowing, he felt the pain in his chest again as it finally reached him fully just what he had seen.  
      
    "Did you know?" he mumbled, eyes finally lifting to KiBum's face.  "Did you know about them?"  He didn't know what to think, it just hurt too much. 

"Know about who?" KiBum shook his head, noting the tears running down HyunJoong's cheeks. He had no idea what was going on, only that HyunJoong was upset. His mind raced, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

The older man opened his mouth to say KyuJong, KyuJong and HyungJoon, but his voice died before it could say the name.  He forced himself back to his feet, holding on to the wall for support, not because of his injury this time.  "Why couldn't I reach him?  I tried, I really did...does he hate me?" He leaned his head against the wall, unable to think straight.  "He wouldn't even tell me he was already..." 

Slowly standing up, KiBum didn't know what to say. He wasn't completely clueless, HyunJoong was talking about KyuJong. But it still didn't make much sense. "Already what? HyunJoong, what happened?"

Looking up at KiBum, HyunJoong tried to get it out again, voice faltering.  Finally he managed to say something, almost snapping the words in his hurry to get them out of his mouth, like expelling poison.  "Your brother," he said, staring at KiBum through the tears that blurred his vision.  "I went to check on them, and your brother...he's with KyuJong," he whispered, leaning against the wall for support, feeling his heart shatter one last time at the admission. 

KiBum opened his mouth to tell him that of course they were together, they shared a room, when it dawned on him what he meant. "Oh.." KiBum's eyes widened and he felt his heart twist in his chest for HyunJoong. "I.. I didn't know.. I'm so sorry HyunJoong."

HyunJoong didn't know what to do.  He'd held on to the hope that maybe, just maybe he could prove to KyuJong he loved him for five years...suddenly without that hope, he felt like he was falling, his entire reason for doing what he did removed with a harsh slap across the face.  No one understood how much he had loved KyuJong.  He no longer had any spot in the younger man's heart.  He'd never deserved that spot anyways, told over and over he was selfish for wanting it, but it didn't stop it from hurting.  And it hurt...it hurt so much he felt like he could die.    
      
    "What am I supposed to do now?" he whispered, tears continuing to fall as he looked at KiBum for an answer. 

"I don't know," KiBum shook his head slowly. He knew how much HyunJoong cared for KyuJong, and to find out now that KyuJong had moved on. Biting his lip, he looked into the man's eyes, not sure what to do. "Did.. did they tell you? I mean.. how did you find out?"

"They didn't tell me," HyunJoong laughed bitterly, still seeing them in his mind's eye.  "They didn't even see me."  He tried to wipe away the tears, and failed.  "I walked in on them having sex," he said bluntly, choking on the words.  Maybe it would have hurt less to just be told...maybe it wouldn't feel like this.  He would never know. 

"Oh God..." KiBum couldn't help the way his mouth hung open at hearing that. They were already...? He could feel the anger building at the two, for keeping this secret from HyunJoong, for not telling him and letting him find out this way. He had _told_ HyungJoon how much HyunJoong was still in love with KyuJong, why were they being so stupid? 

He didn't know what to say to the older man, didn't know what to do. His own limited experiences left him with no advice or comforting words. He wasn't even sure if that's what HyunJoong needed anyway. "HyunJoong...." he trailed off, shaking his head slowly, wanting to help but not knowing how.

HyunJoong swallowed thickly, the despair crashing down on him again.  What had he done wrong?  He'd tried his best to make it up to KyuJong, doing everything he could.  Maybe it wasn't enough.  No...he knew it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough.  But what had he done to deserve finding out in such a way?  How long had they been together?  Why wouldn't KyuJong tell him?  Maybe he really did hate him.  
      
    Suddenly he felt completely alone, isolated from everyone else.  He'd made it clear from the beginning he was only with them to help KyuJong, and even if he was getting along better with KiBum, even teasing him and laughing with him, how much did that really extend?  Would any of them even bat an eyelid if he left?  Maybe, because he was their moneyholder...but if you took that away, what was he?  He wasn't like them, he was one of the ones who'd imprisoned them.  There was only one person he'd thought would want him around, and now he wasn't even sure of that.  
      
    He wasn't sure why he did what he did next.  Maybe because his heart had fallen apart in his chest and left a gaping hole.  Maybe he was desperate to feel part of something, to feel like someone wanted him around and he wasn't just there making things complicated.  Maybe because he was scared and alone.  
      
    His hands lifted to frame KiBum's face, and he leaned in to kiss him. 

At the feel of HyunJoong's lips against his own, KiBum stiffened, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Why..? Why was HyunJoong kissing him? He had tried to not make it obvious that he liked HyunJoong, disguising it with jokes and teasing, and if all else failed, arguments. Because no matter how much he may have liked HyunJoong, he knew he was nothing compared to KyuJong.

For a brief moment, he considered just giving in, and letting his own selfish desires take over and let HyunJoong continue. But the harsh reality that HyunJoong was only doing this because he had been scorned by KyuJong was too overwhelming. HyunJoong loved KyuJong, and he was only the consolation prize.

The tears brimmed in his eyes and he pushed HyunJoong back. He couldn't mask the scared expression on his face, or the shock. "I... HyunJoong..." he started, not sure how to get into words the emotions that were playing a game of tag in his mind. Frantically he brushed at his eyes, and ran out the door.

    Pushed back into the wall, HyunJoong watched the emotions flash through KiBum's face through the tears blocking his vision.  He didn't know what to say, knowing he should apologize, but the words were frozen on his tongue.  He couldn't say anything as KiBum ran out of the room.  
      
    Alone again, with no one other than himself to blame, HyunJoong nearly fell back to his knees as the tears started fresh, a choked sob escaping his lips.  What was he doing?  Why did he have to hurt everyone around him?  Why did he have to keep pushing them away when all he wanted was the exact opposite?  
      
    He had to get away.  There was nothing for him here.  That last action had ensured even KiBum would be glad he was gone.  What was the point anymore?  Maybe he was just meant to be alone.

Sighing happily, KyuJong kissed HyungJoon and wrapped his arms tighter around the man's neck. Slightly out of breath he unwrapped his legs from around HyungJoon. Opening his eyes, he blinked. "HyungJoon, the door's open."

Still coming down as he curled up next to KyuJong, HyungJoon didn't register his words right away.  "Hm?"  The younger man pushed himself up onto his elbow to look at the door.  He blinked at it.  "Was it open before?"  He thought he'd seen it closed... 

"I don't think so, why would they leave it open?" KyuJong frowned at HyungJoon as he leaned over to gather up his clothes and started to get dressed. He thought he had heard something earlier but had dismissed it.

Confused as well, HyungJoon sat up, searching around for his own clothes.  Once he found them, he got dressed, standing up.  Why was the door open then?  Looking back at KyuJong, he padded to the door and looked out. 

Running blindly, KiBum raced down the hall to get away. He wanted to yell and scream and HyungJoon and KyuJong for doing this HyunJoong, for breaking his heart and not having the decency to tell him first. A part of him felt as if it was all his fault. If he hadn't of wanted to run away from home, HyungJoon wouldn't be here right now. If he hadn't wandered away from the others in the station, HyunJoong and KyuJong wouldn't have been separated and they could have figured things out.

He opened his eyes, figuring he would be at the stairs by now and was shocked to see the wall inches in front of his face before he slammed into it and toppled over, knocking himself out.

HyungJoon yelped and nearly fell onto his rear when something suddenly blew by too fast for him to see what it was.  Staggering backwards and holding onto the doorframe, he blinked owlishly and looked in the direction it had gone.  He stared to see KiBum crumbled at the end of the hallway.  "KiBum!"  He ran towards him.  That had been KiBum?  He'd been like a blur...  
      
    Crouching down next to his brother, he looked from the visible dent in the wall to his unconscious sibling, wondering what had happened as he pulled the younger man into his arms. 

Getting to the door, KyuJong looked down the hall towards HyungJoon and... KiBum? Confused, he trotted down the hall towards them. Noticing the dent in the wall, he crouched down next to them. "What happened?"

"I...I'm not quite sure."  HyungJoon looked down at KiBum.  "I think he ran into the wall and knocked himself out.  And I think we finally know what his ability is."  He took a closer look at his sibling and frowned at the traces of tears in his eyelashes.  "He was crying." 

"Crying?" KyuJong pursed his lips, leaning down and peeling KiBum's eyelid back to check his eyes. "I don't think he has a concussion, get him into the room and lay him down. I'm going to go see what happened, maybe he and HyunJoong got into another argument."

HyungJoon nodded, getting KiBum onto his back so he could carry the younger man to their room.  He wondered what had happened.  "I'll be in the room then."  He stood up carefully, walking to his and KyuJong's room and easing KiBum down onto the bed. 

Sighing and biting lip nervously, KyuJong headed down the hall to HyunJoong's room, wonder what could have happened, and if it had anything to do with the door being open. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. Reaching their room, he frowned at the door being opened, tapping on it softly and moving in. "HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong hadn't moved from the wall beside the door, other than to slide back down to sit on the floor, unable to find the energy to move.  The tears had yet to stop as he continued to beat himself up mentally.  The pain, already tearing at him like razor knives, only tripled at the sound of KyuJong's voice.  "What?" he asked harshly, not looking at the other man.  He didn't want to see KyuJong's face, and remember how it had been just minutes ago. 

Turning his head to look down at him, KyuJong's brow furrowed. He recognized that tone, and it still clutched at his heart to hear it. Shutting the door, he slowly sat down. "What happened? Did you and KiBum fight?"

Of course, that was why KyuJong was in here.  He'd never come in here alone with HyunJoong unless he had to, right?  
      
    "No," he said, because it hadn't been a fight.  HyunJoong had been an idiot and KiBum had left.  What else was new?  "What does it matter?"  He couldn't remove the bite from his words, nor did he want to.  It just hurt too much.  Let him be an idiot one last time. 

"It matters because KiBum just ran into a wall and is unconscious," KyuJong said, looking at HyunJoong. Why was HyunJoong acting this way? "And he was crying.. if you didn't fight, what happened?"

HyunJoong's hands curled into fists.  For the first time he could ever remember, he wanted KyuJong gone.  He didn't want to see him.  It was too painful.  "I was an idiot again, what else is new?"  His tear-filled eyes finally lifted to KyuJong, filled with raw hurt and anger.  "That's why you're with HyungJoon instead, right?" 

KyuJong paled and his heart stopped. _He saw._ Closing his eyes he tried to take a breath, could feel himself trembling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, bowing his head. "I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. I never wanted to hurt you HyunJoong."

"Well, I think that was accomplished very nicely, don't you?"  The anger in his voice said he didn't believe KyuJong.  It was payback for  everything HyunJoong had done to hurt him, and maybe he did deserve it.  "Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore.  Must be nice, isn't it?" He shot the words at KyuJong, knowing they would hurt and not caring anymore.  
      
    He looked away.  "Go away, KyuJong." 

Staring at him for a long silent moment, KyuJong felt something inside snap. Five years later and the words he had wanted to say were coming back, the anger and resentment finally finding a voice. "How dare you," he shook his head. The tears were building but he was too angry to care.

"I _never_ wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. You _left me_ , HyunJoong. You left without saying a word. I come home and your stuff is gone. You didn't even have the decency to leave me a note. That was bad enough, I could get through that, I could past you abandoning me for no reason." He was starting to shake, and it was getting harder and harder to talk. "But you know what killed me? What finally pushed me over the edge? Was when I went for lunch, at that diner, and that _bitch_ had the audacity to gloat in my face how she had got you away from me, told me how happy you were without me. And I believed her, I believed her when she told me I didn't do enough to keep you, that _I wasn't enough_."

Getting to his feet shakily, KyuJong wiped at the tears. "I never wanted to do that to you, and I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. You will always have a place in my heart HyunJoong," he shook his head and turned away. "But I fell out of love with you five years ago."

    HyunJoong didn't look back at KyuJong, listening to the other man talk.  The tears continued to fall, and he couldn't stop them, even long after KyuJong had walked out of the room.  He knew what he did was wrong.  He'd done everything in his power to make up for it, devoting his entire life to KyuJong, risking everything for him.  But he'd been fighting a losing battle from the very beginning.  He'd lost before he even had a chance to begin to make things right.  
      
    He wasn't sure how long he just sat there, head buried in his arms as sobs racked his body.  This had been how KyuJong had felt, utterly alone, the cold seeping into his skin.  And HyunJoong deserved it.  He deserved every stab of pain, and more.  
      
    What was he even doing here?  
      
    Slowly straightening out, HyunJoong pushed himself to his feet, side on fire from all the movement but he didn't care.  His movements were automatic, vision too blurred by tears to be able to see straight.  He fished out all the money he had, cash and bank card alike, placing it on the table for them.  The only thing he could do for them; give them safe passage away.  He hoped they'd be happy.  KyuJong had HyungJoon now, YoungSaeng and JungMin had never needed any of them it seemed.  KiBum would find someone.  He was a very likable person.  
      
    He gave them everything he had, keeping in his hand only enough for one last train ticket.  He'd take the first one there, it didn't matter where it went.  As long as he was far enough away he wouldn't hurt them anymore.  
      
    It would be the second time he left without a word...and this time he had no intention of ever seeing them again.  That at least he could do right.  It was time to stop asking for forgiveness and let KyuJong move on.  
      
    Straightening and trying in vain to get rid of the tears that continued to flow freely, he looked at the room one last time before leaving, closing the door behind him.  He was down the stairs and out of the hotel a minute later, disappearing into the crowd.  
       
The loud thump had woken JungMin, and for a moment he considered just going back to sleep, but then there were raised voices and people talking out in the hall. Then it was quiet again, and now he was fully awake. Seeing YoungSaeng still curled up in sleep, he kissed the man's forehead and slowly slid out of bed. Pulling on his clothes, he opened up the door, poking his head out and looking down the hall.

Blinking in confusion, he saw HyunJoong leaving the room and heading down the stairs. Then he saw two legs at the far end of the hall near HyungJoon and KiBum's room. Someone was sitting on the floor in their doorway. Baffled, he turned back into the room to wake YoungSaeng up.

Shifting a little in the bed at the lack of warmth, YoungSaeng stirred before slowly opening his eyes.  Seeing JungMin walking back to the bed, he blinked at him tiredly, curled up in the warm hollow they'd made in the bed.  "What's up?" he murmured, reaching out to him. 

"I don't know," JungMin shook his head, taking YoungSaeng's hand. "HyunJoong just left. I'm going to go see what happened."

HyunJoong left?  YoungSaeng blinked, slowly sitting up.  "I'll come with you."  He looked around for his clothes, spotting them after a moment and pulling them on.  He winced a little, feeling sore, but it didn't interfere with his movements too much as he stood up, pulling on his shirt and looking for his shoes. 

Getting his own shoes on JungMin ignored the pain in his arm to get the laces tied. When ready, he stood back up and grabbed the room key, waiting at the door for YoungSaeng. "Are you okay?" He asked with a frown, seeing the wince.

YoungSaeng nodded, straightening with his shoes on.  "Yeah."  He walked over and leaned up to kiss JungMin's lips lightly before slipping out into the hallway.  He blinked at the dent in the wall right beside their room.  "...Okay..."  He looked at JungMin with a frown before walking down the hallway. 

Shutting the door and locking it, JungMin eyed the dent then followed after YoungSaeng and taking his hand. They walked down the wall, and the closer they got, he saw it was KyuJong sitting against the wall next to a door that was a few away from his and HyungJoon's. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he was shaking, with his face buried in his knees. Sharing a wide eyed look with YoungSaeng, JungMin crouched down in front of him. "KyuJong?"

Blinking back the tears, KyuJong lifted his head to look up at JungMin, his lips trembling. "I didn't mean to hurt him," he whispered, shaking his head before dropping his head back down and crying again.

Worried, YoungSaeng poked his head into HyungJoon and KyuJong's room as they walked by, seeing HyungJoon inside tending to an unconscious KiBum.  Why was KiBum unconscious?  "Hey," he called, getting HyungJoon's attention.  The younger man blinked and got up, walking to the doorway.  When he saw KyuJong a few doors down, his eyes widened in alarm and he hurried to his side.  "Kyu?"  He dropped beside him, pulling the older man into his arms.  "What happened?"  
      
    Watching them, YoungSaeng bit his lip before disappearing into the room to look after KiBum, sitting down next to his former roommate and brushing the bangs out of his face. 

Easing back, JungMin watched the two, KyuJong immediately burying his face in HyungJoon's shirt and sobbing. "He saw.. he saw us," KyuJong sobbed. Not sure what was going on, JungMin got to his feet to give them some privacy and headed into the room where he had seen YoungSaeng disappear into. "I think we missed something, Saeng," JungMin frowned, looking down at the unconscious KiBum.

"I think we missed quite a lot of things."  YoungSaeng looked down at KiBum as well before sighing and looking up at JungMin, patting the bed for him to sit down beside him.  
      
    HyungJoon's eyes widened, his stomach dropping out.  The open door...that had been HyunJoong.  The worst possible scenario to have happened...biting his lower lip, he cradled KyuJong close, rubbing his hand along KyuJong's back, not sure what to say.  "What...what happened?" he murmured, swallowing.  "What did he say?" 

KyuJong shook his head. Everything was so muddled around in his head now he was having trouble remembering. "I think he hates me, he didn't even look at me. Didn't care that KiBum was hurt. I should have told him sooner, before it got this far. I made a mess of everything," he clung to HyungJoon, the tears still falling down his cheeks and his throat sore.

Shaking his head, HyungJoon rocked KyuJong back and forth slowly, kissing the top of his head.  He didn't know what to do.  "You didn't," he murmured, shutting his eyes and resting his head against KyuJong's.  He'd known they should have said something, but he hadn't pressed the issue, afraid of facing HyunJoong.  He was to blame too. 

It was a long time before KyuJong finally was able to lift his head and look up at HyungJoon. His eyes red and glassy, stinging from the amount of tears that had been shed. "Is KiBum okay?" he sniffled, wiping at his cheeks. There wasn't much they could do about HyunJoong right now, they'd just have to give him space.

"He hasn't woken up yet," HyungJoon murmured, caressing KyuJong's cheek and brushing the tears away.  "Let's go into the room, okay?"  He shifted to ease KyuJong to his feet, carefully supporting the older man. 

Nodding, KyuJong got to his feet and let HyungJoon lead him back to the room. JungMin and YoungSaeng were sitting on the bed and KiBum was still out cold.

"So, someone want to explain what's going on?" JungMin looked between the two, his expression serious.

HyungJoon pulled KyuJong to sit down on the couch, biting his lower lip.  How were they supposed to begin explaining this?  "Well...to start off with...KyuJong and I are together," he said, deciding to just get it out.  Hiding it had gotten them nowhere.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded slowly, having guessed as much.  "That doesn't explain why KyuJong's crying and KiBum's unconscious," he said quietly.  
      
    "Actually...I'm not too sure why KiBum's unconscious...except that he ran into a wall.  Was he fighting with HyunJoong?" HyungJoon asked KyuJong quietly, holding him close and rubbing his back. 

"I don't know," KyuJong shook his head slowly. "HyunJoong said they weren't, but he didn't say why KiBum was crying. We'll have to ask him when he wakes up." Sighing, he looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. "HyunJoong and I... he's the reason why I was in the facility," he started slowly. "We were together for a long time. Five years ago he left me for someone else, and I volunteered for the experiment. At some point, he started working at the facility to get me out. That's the only reason why we were all able to get out."

Sighing and looking up at them, he frowned. "He wanted me back, and I couldn't tell him the truth, that I didn't want to be with him again. HyungJoon and I have been keeping our relationship from him. But... he walked in on us this morning," he glanced at HyungJoon and then bowed his head again.

JungMin stared at them, not quite sure what to say. He looked at YoungSaeng, frowning lightly. What a mess. "So, is that why he left?"

HyungJoon blinked at that, not expecting it.  HyunJoong wasn't in his room?  "Wait, hold up.  He left?  Where did he go?"  Had he just gone to get some fresh air (a stupid thing to do with the facility all over the place)...or... 

"He was going down the stairs when I looked out earlier," JungMin frowned and got to his feet. "I'll go check the room," he said, slipping out the door.

KyuJong closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He had worried about HyunJoong leaving if he knew, even with the threat of the facility. It was even more dangerous for him than the others. They didn't need him alive.

Moaning softly, KiBum started to stir, rubbing at his head and tried to sit up.

HyungJoon and YoungSaeng perked up at the movement on the bed.  "Hey, are you okay?" YoungSaeng murmured, moving to help KiBum sit up.  HyungJoon hugged KyuJong before getting up and moving over to the bed, worried about KiBum. 

"My head hurts," KiBum grumbled, rubbing at the bump on his head. "What happened?" He blinked, looking around at everyone.

Frowning a little, HyungJoon brushed KiBum's hair back a little.  "You ran into a wall hard enough to knock yourself out...and yeah, you're going to have a nice bruise in a bit."  He sat down next to his brother.  "What happened, KiBum?" 

"Um.. it's a little fuzzy," KiBum frowned and tried to remember what had happened just before he ran into the wall. _How_ he ran into the wall was another matter. "HyunJoong was upset about..." he blinked and looked up at HyungJoon and then at KyuJong who was curled up on the couch with his head down. "He was upset about you two. How could you do that to him?" He glared at his brother and shifted away. "Where's HyunJoong?"

"Gone," JungMin was in the doorway, shutting the door behind him. "He left his bank card and cash on the table. I don't think he's coming back."

Flinching when KiBum moved away from him, HyungJoon was about to say something when JungMin returned with the answer to the question.  His voice died in his throat.  HyunJoong had left.  
      
    "...Oh no," YoungSaeng murmured.  This wasn't good.  Emotional pain put aside...there was the facility out there.  This close to the train station, HyunJoong wouldn't get far without running into at least one of them.  He got up and walked to JungMin.  "We should see if we can find him in the area," he said quietly, taking JungMin's hand. 

Nodding, JungMin looked at the other three for a moment before heading out the door. "We'll be back in a few hours." Shutting the door, he squeezed YoungSaeng's hand and started down the hall. "Idiots, the lot of them."

KiBum watched them go, silent for a long moment before sliding off the bed. "I'm going with them."

"Wait," HyungJoon started, standing as well.  He bit his lower lip, knowing he'd messed up badly.  KiBum was probably disgusted by him now.  There wasn't much he could say that wouldn't be seen as a weak excuse.  
      
    "When you find him, tell him I'm sorry," he said quietly, eyes bleak.  "And be careful, okay?" 

Eyeing his brother for a moment, he didn't say anything but nodded and walked out of the room. He went and got his shoes from his room before heading down the stairs to the lobby. Once out the doors he saw JungMin and YoungSaeng heading down one direction and promptly turned the other way, towards the train station.

"He didn't say why he was crying," KyuJong said softly when KiBum had left, looking up at HyungJoon.

HyungJoon watched the door, worry clawing at his throat.  Sighing softly, he sat down next to KyuJong, wrapping his arms around the older man.  "No...I'll ask when he gets back."  He rested his forehead against KyuJong's shoulder, closing his eyes and hoping they'd get back all right...all four of them.  
      
    ****************************  
      
    It was a simple matter to get to the train station, even if HyunJoong wasn't completely familiar with the route.  Walking in, he scrubbed the remainder of tears from his face, drawing in a shaky breath.  It was over...he could grieve later.  Right now, he needed to get on a train without being seen.  
      
    He knew what to look for, and was hidden before they could see him, wondering how he was going to buy the ticket without them spotting him.  Swallowing, he looked up at the train schedules.  There was one leaving in five minutes, another in ten...  
      
    Good enough for him.  He didn't even bother to check where they were going.  Anywhere was better than here.  
      
    Drawing in a deep breath, he waited for the men watching the hall to be distracted by a crowd of people walking by before slipping around them, working himself into another group and keeping them between him and the facility staff. 

KiBum wasn't aware of where he was going, only that if YoungSaeng and JungMin were looking one direction, they had better chances of finding HyunJoong if he looked the other way. His eyes were everywhere, watching for facility staff as well as for HyunJoong. As he approached the train station, he debated about whether or not HyunJoong would go in, it was swarming with facility staff.

But HyunJoong was upset, and would probably want to get out of town. Steeling himself up, KiBum went in through the doors and started to look around.

Making it to the ticket booth, HyunJoong got in line, swallowing.  He wasn't in the direct line of sight of the facility staff, but not far off from it.  If they moved from their position watching the crowd, they would see him.  He kept his eyes straight ahead, doing his best not to look suspicious, while at the same time looking out for Wraiths in the corner of his vision.  
      
    Thoughts started to creep up on him again, and feeling his eyes begin to water, he quickly distracted himself with the conversation of the two people in line in front of him as the line slowly moved forward. 

Trying to stay out of sight, KiBum kept with groups of people as he wandered around the main terminal. There were a lot of people, but he could tell right away who was facility. They were standing still and looking around with sharp eyes. He just had to hope those things that were in Seoul weren't here.

The group he was walking with was getting in line from the ticket booth, and he could see facility people looking his way. Ducking down a little, he slipped out to the side of the group and looked down the line. There, just a few people ahead of him.

It hit him just then what he was doing. HyunJoong had scared him with the kiss, but here he was completely alone with no protection going after him. He didn't even know if HyunJoong _wanted_ to see him. It wasn't just KyuJong the man had left behind. But they needed him, whether he realized it or not. Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way up the line until he was next to HyunJoong. He reached out and touched his arm.

The light touch to his arm startled HyunJoong, and he jumped a little before looking beside him.  Red-rimmed eyes widened slightly to see KiBum.  "...KiBum?"  He swallowed.  "What are you doing here?"  
      
    He quickly looked around for facility people watching.  He couldn't see any, but that didn't mean they weren't there.  Why was KiBum here?  He should be back at the hotel... 

"Why are you leaving?" KiBum looked up at him, not caring about the facility people at that moment. "It's not safe, we're supposed to stay together."

HyunJoong looked down at him, then to one side, unable to meet his eyes.  "There's no reason to stay," he said quietly.  "Not when all I can do is make things worse.  I left more than enough money for you all to make it to Jeju...you should go back." 

"If there's no reason to stay," KiBum frowned, taking HyunJoong's arm and pulling the older man to look at him. "Then why did you kiss me?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, HyunJoong didn't know what to say.  "I wasn't thinking straight," he said quietly.  It had been a desperate attempt not to be alone, and as usual, backfired on him.  "I'm sorry for scaring you." 

KiBum wasn't sure what kind of answer he was expecting, but that stung either way. "You didn't scare me.." he said softly, letting his hand drop away. "I was just... surprised." He sighed and looked away. "Please come back," he said. "I still owe you a cupcake."

HyunJoong looked at him for a moment before looking away again.  "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, KiBum," he said quietly.  "At least this way, the only one I'm hurting is myself, for once." 

"No you're not," KiBum stared at him. "You're hurting all of us by leaving. KyuJong and HyungJoon are sorry for what they did," he could feel tears forming in his eyes, how could he convince HyunJoong that he wanted him to stay. "I don't want you to go, please."

It was an effort to look at KiBum again, HyunJoong feeling his throat closing up.  Why couldn't he just let him go?  "Why?" he murmured, not understanding.  "We argue more often not...and I kissed you.  The only good I was doing was providing money, and I gave you all I had." 

Taking a deep breath, KiBum looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at HyunJoong. "If I had known it was coming, I wouldn't have minded the kiss," he said softly. "Even though we argue... it's not that bad. Cause.. I like you."

At first HyunJoong wasn't sure he understood.  Blinking, he stared down at the younger man, completely not expecting that at all.  Why would KiBum like someone like him?  They'd completely gotten off on the wrong foot, and more or less been stuck together with the other four already paired up.  He didn't understand...KiBum could do so much better than him, especially when he knew HyunJoong wasn't looking at anyone other than KyuJong.  
      
    "...KiBum..." he murmured, then stopped at movement out of the corner of his eyes.  Glancing in that direction, he saw nothing, but it only made him certain they were there.  "...We have to move," he said quietly, pulling KiBum out of line and into a group of people walking by. 

Sticking close, KiBum tried not to look around, keeping his eyes forward. "Wraiths?" He asked quietly, when he saw fuzzy movement out of the corner of his eye. He started to tremble all over. He could run, and be out of there before those things could blink. But he wasn't going anywhere without HyunJoong.

"Yeah..."  HyunJoong watched them out of the corners of his eyes, trying to keep both himself and KiBum out of both their line of sight and the sight of those watching by the doors.  He had to get KiBum out of here...  
      
    One hand on KiBum's shoulder, he steered the younger man behind a crowd.  "If you see an opening, you go, all right?  I'll keep them from following you." 

"I'm not leaving without you," KiBum glanced over his shoulder and then up at HyunJoong. "They'll kill you if they catch you."

"It'll come out to the same if they catch you...just slower."  HyunJoong bit his lower lip, eyes scanning the crowd before shifting back down to KiBum.  "KiBum, please." 

KiBum shook his head and took HyunJoong's hand in his own. "I'm not leaving you. No matter what."

Looking down at the hand holding his, HyunJoong sighed.  He couldn't help the slight curve of his lips though.  "...Then we better get moving.  Stay close."  He started towards the corridor at the other end of the hall; maybe they could find a side exit to sneak out of.  Even normal facility staff were better than facing down the Wraiths. 

Keeping pace with HyunJoong, KiBum glanced around warily. He couldn't see any of the movement in the corner of his eyes, but they were there somewhere. "How far would we make if we tried to run?"

"Not far...it would draw attention right away, and there's too many of them."  They had a chance in Seoul because there had only been a few Wraiths and no ordinary facility staff...but that wasn't the case anymore.  They knew the escapees were in this city, so they'd sent all their forces.  "Slow and steady is the best bet for now."  He stuck to the small groups walking around, hiding behind them as much as possible. 

Nodding, KiBum tried to keep down the panic that bubbled up. A part of him knew that he could run and make it without the facility seeing. But there was no way he could leave HyunJoong like that. "If you weren't so heavy I could carry you," he mumbled under his breath.

HyunJoong glanced back at KiBum in confusion at that.  "I don't see how that would help," he said, turning his attention back to his surroundings.  
      
    Spotting the movement in the corner of his eyes again, he drew in a breath and slipped down a different hallway, walking faster. 

Not responding, KiBum kept his head down and sped up. They had to be close to an exit soon. Looking up, his heart lept into his throat when he saw an emergency exit sign. "Hyun-" he started, but immediately screamed when something latched onto his arm in a tight grip and pulled, his arm feeling like it would be ripped out of the socket.

Whirling around instantly at the scream, HyunJoong didn't even bother unfocusing his eyes; he could see where the Wraith was, where KiBum's arm was being pulled.  He wrapped an arm around KiBum and brought a foot up, landing a solid kick in the Wraith's side, forcing it to let go.  "Run!" 

The hand on his arm let go and KiBum started to run. It felt like time had stopped around him. He was running at what felt like a normal speed, but when he turned his head, HyunJoong was yards away from him, and looked like he was running in slow motion. Skidding to a halt, KiBum nearly toppled over as time sped back up and HyunJoong was running towards him; and so were the facility staff with their weapons drawn, firing at them.

    HyunJoong was startled when KiBum suddenly blasted by him, practically a blur.  It took a moment to realize that must be his ability...one that would come in handy now.  
      
    About to yell at him to keep going when he stopped, there was several loud bangs around him.  All breath left him as pain tore through his leg and it gave under him, HyunJoong crashing to the ground with a shout. 

"HyunJoong!" KiBum ran back towards him, trying to get him on his feet. "Get up!" He was nearly crying now, the facility guards were closing in and there was no way they would make it.

Panting past the pain that shot up his leg in waves, HyunJoong clenched his teeth when KiBum appeared beside him.  "I can't," he got out, trying to stand but he couldn't put any pressure on his leg, just falling back down.  He could feel the blood running down his skin, staining both his jean leg and his shirt because his side had torn open again, and was bleeding through the bandages.  "Run, you idiot!"  He flinched as a bullet ricocheted off the ground beside him, nearly catching his hand. 

"I'm not leaving you!" KiBum tried to pull him up again but cried out and dropped his arm as pain shot through his arm and he looked uncomprehending at the dart sticking out of it. Fumbling fingers tried to pull it out, but between nerves and the tranquilizer making short work of his system, it took a moment before it clattered to the ground. 

Wave of dizziness washed over him and he collapsed to his knees next to HyunJoong. Tears welled in his eyes as he took HyunJoong's hand in his own, hearing the booted feet slow as they approached. "I'm sorry," he whispered as another dart got him in the shoulder. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell over unconscious.

"KiBum!"  HyunJoong stared as KiBum collapsed in front of him, hurriedly reaching out to remove the second dart, but it was already too late.  KiBum was out cold.  
      
    He swallowed, looking at the younger man's face inches from his own.  No matter what he did, he always ended up hurting them.  
      
    Hearing the sound of footsteps come closer, he clenches the dart in his hand, anger coursing through him.  The second he saw movement in his side vision he lashed out, slamming the dart into the leg of the man who'd been foolish enough to walk up without making sure he was unconscious or dead.  A pained yell was his reward before cold metal slammed into his temple and the dart tumbled from his fingertips.  The last thing he was aware of before the darkness swallowed him was KiBum's hand slipping out of his own. 

******************

"We should head back," JungMin sighed, his arm about YoungSaeng's waist as they continued to walk around the city. It had been a few hours, and they'd scoured at least three city blocks and the park, but there had been no sign of HyunJoong anywhere.

YoungSaeng nodded, sighing softly as he leaned into JungMin.  He was worried; where could HyunJoong have gone?  He wasn't looking forward to reporting back with no information.  "Let's go then," he said quietly, turning around to go back in the direction of the hotel.  The others were not going to be happy... 

"What do you think we'll do now?" JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng as they walked. "I don't know about you, but I just don't feel right using HyunJoong's money like that, even if he did leave it for us."

"Neither do I," YoungSaeng shook his head.  "We should try looking again later, all of us...before saying anything definite."  He kept an eye out for facility staff, but they were strangely absent. 

Sighing heavily, JungMin pulled YoungSaeng in a little closer. "I kind of want to wring all of their necks right now. This is the last thing we should be worrying about right now."

"Murphy's Law never did like us," the older man murmured, letting JungMin pull him in.  He wrapped his own arm around the other man in return.  "We'll just...do the best with what we have.  We can't do anything more than that." 

"No, guess not," JungMin shook his head, looking around. They had finally reached the block of the hotel and JungMin was glad to be back in relative safety when he opened the door to let YoungSaeng in first. 

Stepping into the hotel, YoungSaeng stuck to JungMin's side as they walked to the stairs and started up.  "We're really going to have to fix your arm," he murmured, frowning at the bandages.  They hadn't been changed in a while. 

"We can do that after we let the others know," JungMin nodded. He hadn't paid that much attention to his arm, but it was slightly throbbing with having it not up in a sling for most of the day. They reached the top of the stairs and headed down to HyungJoon and KyuJong's room. He knocked once before opening and letting YoungSaeng go in.

Looking up at the knock, KyuJong slowly sat up from where he had been laying down on the bed. The look on both of their faces and his heart fell, as did his head. They didn't find him. If HyunJoong didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be, but that wasn't going to stop KyuJong from looking for him anyway.

When the two moved into the room and closed the door again behind them, HyungJoon frowned lightly from where he was sitting on the bed next to KyuJong.  "Wait, where's KiBum?"  
      
    YoungSaeng blinked in confusion.  "...How would we know?  He was here with you."  
      
    "No, he followed you both to look for HyunJoong..."  HyungJoon's stomach dropped out at the uncomprehending look on YoungSaeng's face.  "He wasn't...with you?"  
      
    YoungSaeng slowly shook his head. 

"So, now they're both missing," JungMin looked up at the ceiling to let out a deep breath. "Well, that's just fantastic. Now what are we going to do?" He could feel his temper rising at how disastrous of a situation they were all in now. "We can't wander the streets looking for the both of them, we'll get caught, if they haven't already. I hope you're both happy right now." He glared at the two, then shook his head and looked away.

HyungJoon shrank back, looking down at the floor.  His stomach twisted into knots with worry for his brother.  He'd just gotten KiBum back...  
      
    Watching the exchange silently, YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin's hand lightly.  "Let's get your arm fixed," he said quietly.  They needed time to cool down; there was no way they'd be able to make a productive decision right now.  Opening the door again behind him, he pulled JungMin out. 

Letting YoungSaeng pull him from the room, JungMin shut the door behind him and started to walk stiffly down the hall. "What the hell are those two thinking," he snapped, his fest clenching. "They should not have let KiBum leave."

YoungSaeng rubbed one hand against JungMin back lightly.  He was frustrated too, but doing his best to contain it.  "I think everyone's just a little overwhelmed right now," he said quietly.  "We'll give them space, and more time for KiBum and HyunJoong to show up, and then figure out what we're going to do, okay?"  He stopped outside the door to HyunJoong and KiBum's room, opening the door and letting JungMin inside. 

Slumping down on the couch, JungMin rubbed at his forehead with his fingers and closed his eyes. "Half of me just wants to walk away from this whole mess and let them figure it out," JungMin sighed. "But it doesn't seem like any of them are thinking with their brains at this point."

"Which is why it's important that we at least do that much," YoungSaeng replied, closing the door and picking up a roll of bandages.  He looked at the bank card and money still sitting on the table, and then away as he sat down next to JungMin and started to undo the bandages on his arm.  "KiBum was my roommate, and he's a good kid...and we owe HyunJoong for getting us out of that place." 

"HyunJoong hasn't had it easy, I feel really bad for him," JungMin frowned, watching YoungSaeng work. "He waited for how long for KyuJong? Got all of us out because KyuJong asked him to, gets shot, and then finds out that KyuJong's sleeping with someone else and they didn't bother to tell him. No one deserves that."

"No..." YoungSaeng sighed.  "I don't blame him for leaving, really...I just wish things weren't so dangerous out there.  They'll kill him if they find him."  There was a strong probability HyunJoong was already dead, but he didn't think about that.  He also avoided thinking about what might have happened to KiBum.  Setting the bandages aside, he started cleaning the wound, frowning.  "We're never going so long without fixing this again." 

Looking down at the wound, JungMin's lips quirked to the side. "We've been a little preoccupied. It's not infected is it?" He couldn't see from the angle and didn't like the frown YoungSaeng was giving it.

"Not yet, thankfully...but we'll have to be careful. We don't need your arm infected on top of everything else."  YoungSaeng was careful cleaning it.  "This is going to sting more than usual." 

"I think I can handle it," he hissed slightly through clenched teeth and looked away. "I'll just keep talking to distract myself," he nodded. "If you decided, somewhere down the road that you'd rather be with someone else," JungMin frowned. "You'd tell me, right?"

YoungSaeng frowned slightly at that.  "Don't take me for them."  He finished cleaning the worst of the wound before reaching up and tilting JungMin's head to look back at him, hand tucked under his chin.  "If I do decide that, you'd be the first person to know," he said quietly.  "And I'll expect you to return the same favor." 

"As if anyone else could put up with me," JungMin smiled lightly and leaned forward to kiss him lightly before sitting back. "But thank you for being honest. I know what HyunJoong's going through right now, and I don't want to go through that again."

"Want to talk about it?"  YoungSaeng's lips quirked upwards at the kiss as he resumed cleaning the wound, and when he was absolutely sure there was no trace of infection anywhere, he started wrapping up his arm again. 

"Not much to tell really," JungMin shrugged his shoulder. "Fell for a girl my first year of college, we went for a while. Turned out she was really just after my roommate. Found out much the same way HyunJoong did. That was awkward to wake up to."

YoungSaeng winced.  "I'll never know how people can stand things like that on their conscience."  He shook his head, securing the bandages and picking up another roll to redo the sling.  "Is that why you said you weren't ready for another relationship?" 

"Partly," JungMin nodded, putting his arm in position to be bound. "Between that and the string of first dates that never amounted to much more than the occasional one night stand, I don't really have the confidence for a commitment."

Nodding, YoungSaeng started working on the sling.  JungMin already knew his own reasons.  "A commitment...doesn't sound that bad...but not now."  Not yet.  Even if he thought committing to a relationship with JungMin would be nice, neither of them were ready for something like that, and their situation was far from stable...and only seeming to get worse.  
      
    "There you go, don't strain your arm again."  He secured the sling and leaned back with a sigh. 

"Thank you," JungMin tested the sling and looked back up at YoungSaeng with a smile. "I'm happy with what we have now, no sense in complicating things when we're still on the run," JungMin reached out to take his hand and squeezed it gently. "Time to rejoin the other two?"

Smiling, YoungSaeng chuckled.  "If you think you can talk to them without biting their heads off."  He stood up and leaned over to kiss JungMin lightly.  He was happy with this too.  Lingering for a moment, he pulled back, keeping his hold on JungMin's hand as he picked up the money on the table to hold on to, as well as the bag with the rest of the belongings in this room.  It wasn't a good idea to leave it here. 

"I think I can restrain myself," JungMin said, easing up off the couch and heading to the door and opening it. "If not you can do all the talking." Stepping out into the hall, he waited for YoungSaeng to finish up.

"How am I supposed to know what you want to say, aside from the angry ranting?"  YoungSaeng stepped out of the room as well, closing the door and locking it behind them.  Hanging on to the bag with one hand, he took JungMin's hand with the other, squeezing it lightly as they started to walk. 

"I could try the whole gesturing thing, let you parse it out," JungMin grinned down at him. "I mean it was so much fun when we had to figure out what you were saying, thought maybe you'd enjoy trying it out."

"You did a decent enough job of figuring it out."  YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose up at the other man, then smirked.  "Plus, you'd probably become frustrated and start talking again after the first minute." 

"Point," JungMin nodded in agreement. "I'll try to hold my temper in there," he tightened his grip on YoungSaeng's hand as they approached the door. Tapping lightly, he opened the door and peeked in. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah."  HyungJoon had pulled KyuJong into his lap, just holding the older man, cheek resting against his shoulder as he rocked back and forth slightly.  He was worried sick about KiBum, YoungSaeng could see that.  
      
    "Sorry," the younger man murmured, looking up at JungMin before lowering his gaze.  He hadn't been able to stop himself from crying when the two had left the room. 

"Me too," JungMin frowned, glancing at YoungSaeng. "Didn't mean to snap at you guys like that, just a little tired, frustrated, and hungry." Taking a seat on the couch, he pulled YoungSaeng with him. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to look for them," KyuJong said softly, opening his eyes slightly but not looking at any of them.

"Look for them with your ability?" HyungJoon asked, blinking.  "Are you able to?  That fight in the alley drained you, didn't it?"  They couldn't afford someone else out of commission, and he didn't want KyuJong to hurt himself.  
      
    "That might be our only option though," YoungSaeng murmured, shifting closer to JungMin on the couch.  "We'll get nowhere randomly walking around the city." 

"I'll be okay, we slept a long time and that helped," KyuJong gave HyungJoon a tight smile. "I'll need to eat first though, and we should at least give them a little more time, just in case."

"Food doesn't sound like a bad idea," JungMin nodded. They hadn't eaten since the day before. "Should we order or go and get something?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to go out now," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "There's still the facility...and we can't afford any more people being either injured, knocked unconscious, or missing all together."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded with a sigh, hugging KyuJong before shifting the older man off his lap.  "I think I saw takeout menus in here..."  He stood up and went to the bedside table, opening the drawer. 

Scooting back on the bed to lean against the headboard, KyuJong brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, looking out the window. The amount of energy he had used yesterday would have had him knocked out for days before, yet he felt fine. He was getting stronger. The ability was also growing; he wasn't sure what he would be capable of doing now.

"What have we got?" JungMin looked at HyungJoon expectantly.

"Whatever you want from these."  HyungJoon held out the different takeout menus to the two on the couch.  "Anything catch your eye?"  
      
    "Anything sounds good right now," YoungSaeng murmured, leaning against JungMin as he looked at the menus.  
      
    HyungJoon passed them to him and JungMin to decide, sitting back down on the bed. 

"Alright," JungMin shrugged, placed them down on his lap and shuffled them around and picked one out at random. "How about this?" He glanced over the menu and nodded. "Looks good, price isn't too bad. Someone else is going to have to order though, I'm a little stuck here on the couch and can't reach the phone from here."

"I can order," HyungJoon said, seeing how YoungSaeng didn't look inclined to move at all.  "Anything in particular, or just whatever?"  He picked the menu from JungMin, going over to the phone and placing the receiver against his ear. 

"Whatever looks good," JungMin shrugged, glancing down at YoungSaeng. KyuJong hadn't turned his attention from the window and didn't offer any input.

YoungSaeng nodded, closing his eyes.  The atmosphere in the room was a little stifling.  He listened to HyungJoon make the call and order food for them, after a moment slipping down so that he was resting half in JungMin's lap, feeling tired even though the day wasn't over.  Too much had happened in the span of a few hours.  
      
    "All set, should be here in half an hour," HyungJoon said after a minute, putting the phone down. 

"You going to fall asleep on me?" JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng, stroking his hair. 

"Maybe," YoungSaeng murmured, keeping his eyes closed and sighing softly in contentment at the fingers running through his hair.  
      
    Watching them, HyungJoon was glad that at least one thing seemed to be going right.  Looking over at KyuJong, who had yet to turn back from the window, he smiled sadly and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and praying KiBum and HyunJoong were all right. 

Looking up from YoungSaeng, JungMin glanced at the two on the bed, not sure what to say. Thinking for a moment he frowned. "Did KiBum tell you why he was crying and ran from HyunJoong?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to ask," HyungJoon shook his head.  "He left right after you guys did...so he should have seen you..."  It hadn't been a long enough space between for KiBum to miss them. 

"Curious," JungMin leaned back and thought about that. "Why would he go after the person he had been running from not just a few minutes prior, and if he had seen us, why didn't he try to catch up? Why go in a different direction?"

HyungJoon frowned at the ceiling.  "I have no idea...Kyu?" he asked quietly, turning his head to his boyfriend to see what he thought.  "No idea why he was running...though I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to knock himself out..." 

"KiBum likes HyunJoong," KyuJong said softly, not turning their way. He thought about what HyunJoong had said, that he'd been idiot again. "Either KiBum told him and he rejected, or HyunJoong did something stupid and scared him. I don't know, hard to say."

Surprised at that, HyungJoon blinked at the other man.  KiBum liked HyunJoong?  He'd never thought of that before...it seemed at times they were barely getting along.  
      
    Then again, look at JungMin and YoungSaeng.  He glanced towards the two on the couch; YoungSaeng had hidden his face against JungMin's leg, and it wasn't clear if he was still awake or not.  
      
    That made things more complicated...  "There's no way to know then, until we find them," he said quietly, biting his lower lip. 

"I don't think either of them are likely to tell us what happened," JungMin said. "At least not for a while. But it makes sense. Even if they were like oil and water most of the time, KiBum had to take care of him after getting shot, and HyunJoong's pretty easy on the eyes. Can't say I wouldn't have done much the same if I had been in KiBum's position."

HyungJoon's lips quirked a little as he saw YoungSaeng's hand shift slightly to pinch the inside of JungMin's leg.  So he was still awake.  
      
    "But...doesn't that just mean that KiBum's going to be hurt?" he asked quietly.  "Especially when it's most likely HyunJoong has rejected him, or will..."  If HyunJoong was still in love with KyuJong, it would only hurt KiBum. 

JungMin winced at the pinch and glared down at YoungSaeng, tugging lightly on his hair. 

"Would KiBum have gone after him if he had been rejected?" KyuJong glanced away from the window to look at HyungJoon. 

"I...I don't think so, actually," HyungJoon said slowly.  "At least, not that fast.  So maybe it wasn't that."  What had happened then.  "Not much scares KiBum...especially enough to make him cry and run away..."  He watched as YoungSaeng turned his head to glare up at JungMin past a curtain of hair. 

"What would be enough?" JungMin patted YoungSaeng's hair and ignored the look. "So HyunJoong goes to your room, finds you two in the sheets, then goes back to his and KiBum's room. KiBum likes HyunJoong, but knows HyunJoong only has eyes for KyuJong so he wouldn't confess, especially if HyunJoong is upset."

"HyunJoong said he had been an idiot when I asked what happened," KyuJong frowned.

HyungJoon rubbed his temples.  It was like trying to fit a puzzle together with a majority of the pieces missing.  "I don't know what would be enough...It's not often I've seen him like that..."  Thinking, he paused when he remembered what KiBum had told him not long ago, about why he'd wanted to run away from home.  About being kissed by a guy.  
      
    "You don't think...HyunJoong would _kiss_ him, would you?"

"I don't know," KyuJong shook his head. "HyunJoong was very upset..."

"Think about what you would do in his shoes," JungMin said. "You find out that the person you love enough to risk your life for is screwing around with someone else, what would you do? Find comfort. In whatever form you could. But would a kiss be enough for KiBum to run like that?"

"It might be," HyungJoon frowned.  "Especially if KiBum likes him...and he told me before how much HyunJoong is in love with KyuJong."  Guilt twisted at him again; he should have taken that warning and said something.  "What else might have happened?" 

"HyunJoong wouldn't have done more than that," KyuJong said firmly.

JungMin was cut off by a sharp series of knocks at the door. "That's probably food, someone want to get that?"

HyungJoon got up, money in his hand from when he'd tried working.  Walking to the door, he opened it and took the bag of food from the man waiting outside, paying him.  A moment later he closed the door and placed the bag on the table.  "So we've got a possibility figured out...but we won't know for sure until we find them."  He bit his lower lip, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. 

"Pretty much," JungMin nodded, poking YoungSaeng in the arm to get him up. "Let's eat so we can get to doing that," he glanced nervously at KyuJong who was back to looking out the window.

YoungSaeng pushed himself up off JungMin's lap, brushing his hair out of his face and nodding.  
      
    HyungJoon looked up at KyuJong, reaching out to touch his hand lightly.  "What do you want to eat, Kyu?" he asked quietly, not sure what to do. 

Turning at the touch, KyuJong smiled lightly and took his hand. "Whatever, I'm not too picky. Just hand me something and I'll eat it."

Nodding, HyungJoon smiled in return and squeezed his hand lightly before shifting off the bed and picking out a box for himself and KyuJong.  He brought them to the bed and handed KyuJong his, settling down beside his boyfriend.  
      
    YoungSaeng got up and brought back two boxes for himself and JungMin too, settling JungMin's in his lap and curling up on the couch. 

Leaning against HyungJoon, KyuJong ate with a little more interest than he'd had in their conversation. "After I look for them, I'll only be able to stay awake for a few minutes to tell you what I saw before I pass out," he said, not looking at them as he ate. "I don't know how long I'll be out, a few hours probably."

"How exactly are you going to look for them?" JungMin said, swallowing a mouthful. "I hadn't heard yet what exactly is you can do, only briefly saw a demonstration."

"I leave my body," KyuJong looked up at him, still eating. "Well, most of me anyway. There's a part that stays behind to keep my body alive. It's kind of hard to describe what it is I'm going to do. Think of my consciousness as a giant web that I'll spread out and look for them. HyunJoong will be the easiest to find since I know him the best, it may take a while to find KiBum."

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" HyungJoon asked, wrapping one arm around KyuJong to support him as he ate slowly.  He watched the older man, eyes worried.  YoungSaeng watched them all silently, noting the genuine care between them.  They weren't that bad of a couple...it was just the decisions they'd made that weren't the best. 

"Depends," KyuJong glanced up at him. "If they're together, not long at all. If they're apart, could be an hour or so. If I can't find them in that time..." His focus went back to his food. "If I don't find them, then we should make plans to leave town."

JungMin nodded at what that implied. "What if the facility has them?" He looked between the two, meeting KyuJong's eyes as the older man bit his lip and looked away.

"They would bring KiBum back to the facility building before long," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "HyunJoong...they'd probably kill."  It was nicer to imagine they were just lost somewhere, but the reality was...they had probably been caught.  
      
    HyungJoon's hands curled into the fabric of his jeans, shaking.  "We'll think about that if it comes to that."  He couldn't lose his brother...not again. 

KyuJong put his hand over HyungJoon's and held it gently. "If they are caught, they're going to have a hell of a time keeping them," he said, looking into HyungJoon's eyes.

Looking up into his boyfriend's eyes, HyungJoon took strength from the resolve he saw there, nodding.  "Yeah," he whispered.  He wasn't letting them take his brother nor HyunJoong away without a fight.  There was no way he was going anywhere without KiBum...and he wanted to be able to apologize to HyunJoong properly.  
      
    After a moment he smiled a little, turning his hand around to squeeze KyuJong's lightly, drawing in a breath and sitting up straighter. 

Leaning his head on HyungJoon's shoulder, KyuJong kept their hands together and started poking at HyungJoon's food. Taking a portion with his chopsticks, he held it up for HyungJoon to eat. "Eat up."

Watching with a bemused grin, JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng for a moment, but thought better about it and continued to eat.

Watching as well, YoungSaeng caught the glance at him and raised an eyebrow at JungMin for a moment before returning to his own food, looking up at the couple in front of them every now and then.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked owlishly at the food in front of his face, turning red.  After a moment he leaned forward and took the food in his mouth, leaning back and chewing.  He tried to work his chopsticks with his free hand, and frowned when he couldn't, cheeks still stuffed with food. 

Smiling to himself, KyuJong picked at his own plate, eating a few bites before returning to HyungJoon's and feeding him again. "Say ah~" he teased, glancing up at HyungJoon's face, his eyes eyes dancing.

Staring at the older man as he swallowed what was already in his mouth, HyungJoon turned even more red, lips pursed in a pout.  "You're getting back at me, aren't you?  I was doing it for your own good, you can't eat with a busted arm." 

"I already got back at you for that at the park remember," KyuJong waved the bit of food in front of his mouth. "This is just for fun."

Pouting more, HyungJoon eyed him before opening his mouth and taking the offered bite.  
      
    YoungSaeng's lips quirked upwards a little as he watched under his bangs.  It was cute, so he didn't interrupt them, knowing they probably needed a moment to just relax before KyuJong started looking for the other two. 

Alternating between feeding HyungJoon and eating himself, it wasn't long before KyuJong was full. Setting his plate to the side, he curled up at HyungJoon's side, resting his head in his lap and waited for the others to be done.

Finishing not long after, HyungJoon did the same, leaning back against the backboard with a sigh.  He looked down at KyuJong, running his fingers gently through the older man's hair and caressing his skin.  
      
    YoungSaeng finished a while later, getting up to place his own box back on the table before returning to the couch, curling up against the arm rest. 

KyuJong smiled at the contact, watching JungMin put his own box down and pull YoungSaeng into his arms. "I guess I'll get started," he said softly and sat up. He looked up at HyungJoon and smiled, leaning into kiss him gently. Breaking away after a moment he scooted around to lay down. "Try to avoid touching me," he said, giving HyungJoon a tight smile before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"All right," HyungJoon murmured, allowing one last caress against KyuJong's cheek before he pulled back, settling down with his hands in his laps and clasped tightly to resist any temptation.  He glanced to the other two men in the room, seeing YoungSaeng settle into JungMin's lap and lean back against his good shoulder to avoid putting pressure on the sling, watching KyuJong intently.  
      
    He sighed inwardly and crossed his fingers in his lap for luck as he turned back towards KyuJong, waiting.  
       
Laying there for a moment, KyuJong let his mind settle and focus. The next thing he was aware of was staring down at the city below. It took a moment to orient himself and remember which building the hotel was. Spreading his consciousness out until it covered the entirety of the city, he began to feel along the threads of his mind.

The responding touch so soon came as a surprise, and KyuJong whirled and set off in the direction of the far edge of town. He'd found them.

Eyes snapping open, KyuJong gasped in a breath as he began pawing at HyungJoon. "Pen, paper. Found them," he choked out.

HyungJoon jumped at the sudden reaction, blinking owlishly before he scrambled for the pen and paper beside the bed.  "Here," he said, heart in his throat.  That had been very fast.  He handed the pen and paper to KyuJong, supporting him from one side.    
      
    YoungSaeng watched with wide eyes.  "Where are they?" 

Taking the paper, KyuJong began to sketch out a building and rooms. He ignored any questions for right now, it took too much concentration to be able to see clearly. He marked off where HyunJoong and KiBum were in the building, plus entrances and where he had seen guards posted. When finished, he scrawled out the street name and then pushed the paper into HyungJoon's hands. "Facility has them," he whispered, feeling the headache coming on.

Taking the paper and nearly dropping it, HyungJoon paled at that.  The worst thing to have happened.  Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he pulled KyuJong into his arms, kissing the man's temple.  "You did great," he whispered, cradling him close.  
      
    YoungSaeng slowly sat up straight, mind already racing ahead.  "How long do we have?" he asked, thinking.  "Before the facility moves them out of the city."  They had to get as much information from KyuJong as they could before he passed out. 

"48 hours," KyuJong whispered, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"So HyunJoong's still alive then?" JungMin sat forward on the couch. "I would have thought..."

"Prepping him..." KyuJong murmured, not able to fight the headache or his eyes closing and leaned heavily against HyungJoon. "Patient."

Biting his lip, YoungSaeng's heart sank.  Of course.  They could have easily just killed HyunJoong, but why not use him for tests instead?  He would probably be dead before long anyways.  Few people survived the experiments as they had.  He could still remember his roommate before KiBum dying one night, drowning in his own blood.  
      
    "We'll get them out," HyungJoon murmured, eyes hard as he held on to KyuJong, stroking his hair gently.  "They're not taking them away that easily."  He shifted so that he could lay KyuJong down gently, making him comfortable. 

"Should we wait till he wakes up then to start planning?" JungMin put his arm around YoungSaeng, his eyes still on KyuJong who looked like he was already completely out. "What did he write down?"

HyungJoon brushed KyuJong's hair back from his face, looking down at him for a moment before shifting over to the edge of the bed, closer to the other two with the paper in his hand.  "Looks like a map," he said, showing them.  "We should come up with some sort of plan, I think, then run it by him once he's awake."  He gave the map to YoungSaeng when the older man reached out for it. 

Glancing over YoungSaeng's shoulder at the map, JungMin nodded. "I guess there's some sort of holding building here in the city then. If what he has on here is more or less accurate then it's not that heavily guarded."

"Makes sense.  Though there's bound to be much more staff in the city still, looking for the rest of us."  YoungSaeng looked down at the map.  "So even if it isn't heavily guarded, we'd have to move fast, since reinforcements could come in at any time..." 

"I don't think we're really planning on sticking around long," JungMin snorted. "So where should we try and attack this place from. Front entrance? Side entrance?"

YoungSaeng looked over the map again.  "Side, I think.  KiBum's closest, and there's less guards."  Just the one right inside the entrance.  
      
    "I can take care of that one," HyungJoon said, thinking.  "I think if we catch him alone, I could maybe hypnotize him into...I don't know.  Causing a distraction elsewhere?"  He wasn't sure how far his ability extended, but now was as good a time as any. 

"We'll have to make sure to catch him before he can raise an alarm though," JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng.

"If it comes to it, I can disorientate him," YoungSaeng said.  "Worst comes to worst, I'll distract anyone who tries to stop us."  His ability was helpful on large groups of people. 

"So we get KiBum first then we get HyunJoong. It looks like there'll be a few more guards on the way," JungMin frowned, looking up at HyungJoon. "You think KyuJong will be able to help with that?"

"Probably, depending on how drained he is from this...but I think we should leave him as a last resort," HyungJoon said quietly.  "He probably won't have the energy to do much, and we don't want him passing out on us unless there's no other choice."  He looked up at JungMin.  "Can you get us into where they're being held?  Without making too much noise?" 

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard," JungMin nodded, looking over the map. "If their security system is much the same as it was in the facility, doors won't be that much of a problem. Once we have those two, Saeng and I can cover the retreat, just in case the distraction doesn't work and the rest of the guards catch on."

"And as a last resort, we have Kyu," HyungJoon finished.  "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should leave town as soon as we get them out, if we manage to get away without any tails."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded slowly, looking down at JungMin's arm.  "We'll need to bind your arm properly before all this, JungMin...and I don't think we'll be able to keep it in a sling." 

"No, I'll need to be able to use my arm," JungMin sighed. The wound wasn't even close to being healed enough for this, but they didn't have a choice. "When should we do this? The sooner the better, but we need to make sure KyuJong's at full strength, just in case."

"We'll see how he feels when he wakes up, but I'd say...tomorrow.  Tomorrow afternoon?"  HyungJoon tilted his head slightly.  "The majority of the staff would be out looking for us around then..." 

"That sounds good. We can go and check bus times then and get tickets first, just so we have a better handle on timing," JungMin nodded, glancing out the window. 

"The bus station will be full of facility staff, we'll have to be careful."  HyungJoon sighed and laid down on his back, beside KyuJong.  "It'll be easier to spot us if we all go up to the ticket booth together...maybe only one person should go, and the others hang back in case something happens?  Who can get close enough to buy tickets without being noticed?"  
      
    "I can," YoungSaeng spoke up. 

Scowling, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng, his grip tightening around the man's waist. "How do you figure? They'll see you just as well as any of us. Unless...." His eyebrows shot up and he grinned.

YoungSaeng looked up at him blankly.  "...Whatever you're thinking of, get it out of your head right now," he told the younger man firmly.  
      
    "Huh?"  HyungJoon blinked. 

"It'd be perfect Saeng, and you know it," JungMin looked him up and down. "We just need to find you a skirt."

"No," YoungSaeng said firmly.  "It's not happening."  He redirected his glare to HyungJoon when the youngest snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh.  "Park JungMin, you even try it and I'll make sure your arm is the least of your worries." 

"You know it would work, they'd look right past you," JungMin was still grinning, despite the threat. "I'll make it up to you."

"Nothing short of you in a horse suit is going to make it up to me," YoungSaeng glared, arms folded across his chest stubbornly.  
      
    "He _would_ make a convincing girl..."  HyungJoon yelped as a couch pillow hit him in the face. 

"Finding a horse suit will be difficult, but I'll neigh for you on command," JungMin rested his chin on YoungSaeng's shoulder, peering up at him. "Come on Saeng, you know it would work."

YoungSaeng glared at JungMin, really not liking this idea.  Especially when he _did_ know it would work.  
      
    "...You better make it up to me," he muttered, fuming silently. 

"I will, promise," JungMin crinkled his nose in amusement at him and hugged him tight. "We should probably get some sleep now though, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

The other two nodded, YoungSaeng still grumbling against JungMin's shirt.  "Rest well then," HyungJoon smiled, stretching out a little before settling down again.  "We'll need to be."  
      
    YoungSaeng got to his feet, looking over at KyuJong again before going to the door and opening it. 

"See you in the morning then," JungMin followed YoungSaeng out the door, and closed it. Retaking his hand and heading back to their room.

HyungJoon watched them leave with a small smile.  Sighing, he looked back towards KyuJong, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of his face and placing a light kiss on his warm lips before settling down beside him, one arm around his waist as he closed his eyes.  
      
    YoungSaeng followed JungMin to their room, unlocking the door and slipping inside.  He brushed his hair out of his face with a sigh of slight frustration.  "Tomorrow is going to be crazy..." 

"It is," JungMin nodded, kicking off his shoes as he shut and locked the door. Flopping down on the bed, he held out his hand for YoungSaeng to join him. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"Same."  Removing his own shoes, YoungSaeng crawled onto the bed next to JungMin, taking the offered hand automatically.  "You know the chances of actually pulling this off without a hitch is slim...right?" 

"Very slim." JungMin tugged on his arm to pull him closer. "But then so was getting out of the facility in the first place. Even then we barely made it out."

Shifting, YoungSaeng settled against JungMin, arm finding it's way around his torso.  "Yeah...promise me you'll be careful, all right?  I mean it."  He looked up at the younger man. 

Meeting his eyes, JungMin nodded and wrapped his arm around YoungSaeng. "I'll be careful, I promise. You'll be careful too, right?"

"Right."  YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose.  "Though I'm hoping I get to change out of this skirt before running around in the facility building..."  He buried his nose against JungMin's chest.  "Want your sling off?" 

"We'll make sure to bring you a pair of pants," JungMin bit his lip to hide the laugh and nodded. "Please, I want full use of my arm right now."

"No straining it, that's going to happen more than enough tomorrow..."  YoungSaeng shifted a little so he could sit back on his knees, undoing the sling.  He unrolled the bandages and leaned over JungMin to put them on the bedside table.  "There you go." 

"Got it, no straining it," JungMin smiled, flexing out his arm. As YoungSaeng leaned over him, he wrapped his good arm about the man's waist and pulled him down and kissed his turned cheek. "Thank you, for taking such good care of me."

Blinking as he was pulled down, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment and turned his head to kiss JungMin back.  "Nothing to thank.  You did the same for me."  He shifted so that he could lay against JungMin in his arms, resting his head on the other man's chest and listening to the beating of his heart. 

"You weren't exactly a willing patient all the time though," JungMin chuckled, kissing the top of his head and running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back. "You insisting on making your own brace sticks out in my mind."

"I thought I could do it," YoungSaeng grumbled into his shirt.  "And I couldn't even _talk_ without a translator, so cut me some slack."  He relaxed at the feeling of a hand along his back and lips against his head, absently smoothing out the wrinkles in JungMin's shirt with his fingertips. 

"I am glad you didn't get your voice back until after I helped you with that brace," JungMin smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm no good at reading lips, but I couldn't mistake some of the curses you were mouthing at me."

"Glad you could understand that much," YoungSaeng chuckled, closing his eyes.  "I want to learn proper sign language one day..."  He curled up a little more, falling asleep. 

"We'll do that then," JungMin murmured, wrapping both arms around him and holding tight. It was another hour or so before he finally drifted off himself, not quite ready for morning to come.

*********************************  
      
    Stirring slowly, HyungJoon pulled himself back out of sleep, somewhat reluctantly.  It had been a while before he'd been able to sleep...or rather, sleep without nightmares interrupting.  After waking up twice with a scream for KiBum to run frozen on his lips, he'd finally stopped forcing himself and just watched over KyuJong instead until he was too tired to fight the pull of exhaustion.  
      
    Rubbing his eyes, he just lay there for a long time, looking up at the ceiling and going over what they had to do today.  He wasn't an idiot...he knew how dangerous attempting to get KiBum and HyunJoong back was.  But they had to try.  He needed his little brother back. 

It felt as if he'd just closed his eyes when KyuJong woke and opened his eyes. He only knew he had slept since the blinding headache was no longer there. Taking a deep breath, he rolled over onto his side and studied HyungJoon's profile for a moment before sliding closer and pressing his face into HyungJoon's arm.

Blinking, HyungJoon smiled and shifting onto his side so that he could wrap one hand around KyuJong's waist.  "Morning," he murmured, kissing the top of the older man's head.  "How do you feel?" 

Nuzzling into the younger man's chest, KyuJong pressed his hand against HyungJoon's stomach and wound his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. "Fine," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing. "You?"

"All right," HyungJoon replied quietly, burying his nose in the other man's hair and closing his eyes.  "A little nervous."  More like a lot, but that rather went without saying.  He focused on KyuJong instead, breathing in his scent and using it to calm his nerves somewhat. 

"What's the plan?" KyuJong murmured. He didn't even have to ask if they were going to rescue HyunJoong and KiBum. It was HyungJoon's brother, and they all owed HyunJoong their lives.

HyungJoon bit his lip, silent for a moment.  "We're going to get into the building in the afternoon, while most of the facility is out in the city.  The side entrance.  I'll hypnotize the guard stationed there into causing a distraction elsewhere, while we get KiBum first and HyunJoong right after.  YoungSaeng and JungMin are covering us in case someone catches on and pulls the alarm." 

"It all sounds a little too easy," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes. "I couldn't help but notice that there was no mention of my part in all this," he said softly, pulling back to look up at HyungJoon. "I'm not so fragile HyungJoon, I'm the strongest in my ability out of all of us."

"I know," HyungJoon murmured, smiling a little as he ran his hand along KyuJong's back.  "That's why it's best if you're our backup, and pull us out of whatever mess happens...there's no way things are going to go smoothly."  He kissed his boyfriend's lips lightly.  "You're strong, but you're not superman, Kyu." 

Returning the kiss, KyuJong nodded and pouted a little. "I know," he mumbled, playing with HyungJoon's collar. "Theoretically, I could kill everyone in that building from here. But there's no guarantee I'd wake up from doing that."

The younger man's smile was a little pained.  "Let's keep from doing anything you might not wake up from, okay?"  He rested his forehead against KyuJong's.  "I don't want to lose KiBum...but I don't want to lose you either."  HyungJoon's words were quiet and a little shy. 

Sliding his hands up the younger's chest, KyuJong wrapped his arm around HyungJoon's neck. "You won't lose either of us. We'll get them out," he whispered and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Right," HyungJoon smiled, returning the kiss gently.  He took the comfort KyuJong offered into himself, feeling his resolve strengthen.  They could do this.  They had to.  
      
    "Just be careful," he whispered against KyuJong's lips. 

"You too," KyuJong murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around HyungJoon's neck and pressing him close. The thought of losing HyungJoon scared him, and even as strong as he was there was a real chance that something could go wrong. That he wouldn't be able to protect his boyfriend. "I love you, HyungJoon."

HyungJoon smiled.  "I love you too KyuJong."  He cradled KyuJong close, kissing his lips chastely and remaining close.  He just wanted to spend some time enjoying his boyfriend's presence before they dove straight into the shark tank. 

"How long until we have to go?" KyuJong asked, running his hands through HyungJoon's hair and looking in his eyes.

"We should probably get moving at noon," HyungJoon murmured.  "So...not that long.  We're heading to the bus station first and picking up tickets so we can leave right away."  He paused, blinking, then smiled.  "And JungMin thought of the perfect plan to get the tickets without being noticed..." 

"Oh?" KyuJong looked puzzled at the smile. "What did he have in mind?"

"It can more or less be summarized in four words."  HyungJoon's eyes danced.  "YoungSaeng in a skirt." 

Blinking at that, KyuJong bit his lip trying not to laugh. "And YoungSaeng agreed to this?"

"Of course not, not at first.  JungMin convinced him.  Though there was something about JungMin pretending to be a horse to make up for it." 

Opening his mouth to say something, KyuJong shook his head and thought better about it. "As long as it works I guess. Those two... i don't think anyone else could have convinced YoungSaeng to go along with it."

"I am a hundred percent convinced YoungSaeng's going to get him back for it later, and I want to be several blocks away when he does," HyungJoon chuckled. 

"Agreed," KyuJong shook his head and laughed softly. "So... we should probably get up and get ready to go soon. And I don't know about you, but if we're going to be on the run again for a while, I'm taking a shower before we leave."

"That actually sounds good," HyungJoon agreed, nodding.  He slowly sat up, bringing KyuJong up with him.  "Together?"  He cupped the older man's cheek lightly, looking at the clock for a moment before returning his attention to his boyfriend, kissing his lips lightly. 

"Read my mind," KyuJong smiled and returned the kiss. Taking his hands, KyuJong slowly slid out of bed and pulled HyungJoon with towards the bathroom.

****************************  
      
    YoungSaeng stirred, yawning quietly as he opened his eyes.  Seeing nothing but cloth, he blinked for a moment before smiling and nuzzling a little more against JungMin's chest.  He lay there like that, listening to the sound of air entering and leaving the younger man's lungs and feeling the steady rising and falling of his chest with each breath.  
      
    What they were going to do in a few hours gradually came to him, and he bit back the anxious twisting that started to form in his stomach, focusing on the moment instead. 

Grumping a little at the movement, JungMin opened one eye and looked down at YoungSaeng. "Morning little otter," he chuckled and hugged the man tighter.

Turning his head towards JungMin's face, YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose sleepily.  "Not an otter," he grumbled, scooting up to bury his face against JungMin's neck. 

"Mhm," JungMin chuckled, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. "When you see how cute an otter is you'll change your mind."

"Until I do, I shall take it as an insult," YoungSaeng huffed, but he smiled against JungMin's neck at the hand against his back.  "When do we have to get up?" 

Looking over at the clock, JungMin made a face and turned back. "Much too soon for my liking. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah.  You?"  YoungSaeng unburied his face enough to look up at JungMin, fingers curled into his shirt. 

"Not too bad," JungMin smiled, reaching up to pat down YoungSaeng's hair that was sticking up in odd directions. "You look like you got electrocuted."

YoungSaeng whined and tried to pat down his hair as well.  "It's your shirt, full of static."  He rolled off of JungMin's chest, curling up beside him and blinking at the other man sleepily. 

"You want me to take it off? Would that help?" JungMin pouted when YoungSaeng rolled away.

"Maybe, but we aren't tormenting your arm right now."  YoungSaeng reached out, absently playing with the fingers of one of JungMin's hands. 

"Who says we'd be doing that," JungMin smirked, taking YoungSaeng's hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss his fingers.

"Just taking your shirt on and off will hurt, genius..."  YoungSaeng watched as JungMin kissed his fingers, a light tint of red appearing in his cheeks.  He uncurled his fingers, pads brushing against the younger man's soft lips. 

"Then we won't take off my shirt," JungMin murmured, nipping lightly at the fingers before kissing them again. "Except I want to take a shower before we go, so I will have to at some point."

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose and flicked at JungMin's lower lip.  "Have fun doing that without messing up your arm.  Am I expected to help?" 

"Not if you don't want to," JungMin glared at the flick and nipped at the offending fingers again. "But I wouldn't say no."

"I'll think about it."  YoungSaeng flicked JungMin's nose instead, smiling. 

"Well think quickly then," JungMin sat up, leaning on his good arm and bent down to kiss YoungSaeng. "I'll need your help getting the shirt and bandage off at least if I'm going to shower."

"Fine fine," YoungSaeng sighed.  "I'm coming."  He propped himself up on his elbows to kiss JungMin back, before easing back so he could sit up as well before climbing off the bed. 

Sliding off the bed, JungMin stood in front of the bathroom door and waited. When YoungSaeng was close, he wrapped his arm around the man's waist and kissed him again. "Well, did you think about it?"

"Yeah..."  YoungSaeng leaned against him, lips pursed in a pout as he was kissed.  "I hope that shower's big enough."  He slipped into the bathroom, pulling JungMin in as well. 

********************

Towel wrapped around his waist, KyuJong brushed out his wet hair as he stared in the mirror. He'd shaved and felt a little better after their shower, but his thoughts were still preoccupied. There was a nervous knot in his stomach, much like the one he'd had when they had escaped just a week ago. 

He turned to look at HyungJoon and smiled softly. How things had changed so dramatically in just a week...

Towel-drying his hair, HyungJoon lowered the white towel and chuckled sheepishly when his hair stuck up at all angles.  Patting it down a little, he tied the towel around his waist as well before coming up beside KyuJong, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and kissing his cheek.  No one could blame him for being a little clingy, considering what they were going to do... 

Smiling, KyuJong set down the brush and leaned against him, still looking in the mirror. "You think the other two are up yet?"

"Probably.  We slept early, so they should be.  Want to check once we're dressed?"  It was about time for them to get going.  HyungJoon felt his stomach twist nervously, but he pushed it back, resting his head against KyuJong's. 

"Okay," KyuJong sighed and turned to face him, wrapping his arms about his shoulders. "Can I be honest, and tell you I'm really scared right now?"

HyungJoon smiled down at him, eyes nervous.  "Only if I can be honest and say I've never been this scared in my whole life."  He ran his hand along KyuJong's bare back.  "We'll all be fine...all six of us.  And we'll go to Jeju and eat ice cream every day and play in playgrounds and do whatever you want.  Sound good?" 

"I'm holding you to that," KyuJong blinked back the tears that were forming and leaned forward to kiss him again. "Speaking of, we should eat before we go, and... where are we going to get a skirt?"

"Why not the warehouse we went to for clothing last time?  And that sounds like a good idea."  HyungJoon returned the kiss, hugging KyuJong close before slowly pulling back.  "Let's go see the others and order food?" 

"Let's do that," KyuJong pulled away and gathered up his clothes, moving back out into the room to get dressed. "YoungSaeng is not going to like the idea of having to shop for a skirt," he chuckled, unwrapping the towel and started to pull on his clothes.

"Probably not, but he might appreciate getting to pick one out himself than leave it to JungMin's whims," HyungJoon laughed quietly, doing the same.  He pulled on his jeans and hunted around for his shirt, finding it after a moment and tugging it on. 

"True, JungMin will still try to help though," KyuJong smiled, getting his shirt on and looked for his shoes. "And I will not wander away, too dangerous."

"Definitely."  HyungJoon nodded.  Once he had his own shoes on, he grabbed their room key and made sure he had the rest of their money, and their bag of supplies.  "I guess we should...check out of the hotel on our way out?"  Either way, they wouldn't be coming back after today. 

"Yeah, don't want to skip out on the bill," KyuJong frowned lightly, tying up his laces. He stood up and looked around the room then turned back to HyungJoon. "It's kind of like leaving home," he smiled to himself and headed to the door.

"Yeah..."  In a way, this hotel room had become like a home.  HyungJoon would miss it, but he hoped they might have an actual home one day.  Following KyuJong to the door, HyungJoon looked around one last time before stepping out into the hallway, waiting for KyuJong to do the same before locking up. 

Taking HyungJoon's hand as they walked down the hall, KyuJong chewed at his lip. "What are we going to do with our stuff?" He asked, looking down at the bag. 

HyungJoon frowned.  "No idea...we should probably leave it in a locker at the bus station and pick it up on the way back."  If they were able to.  If they had to run, there would be no choice but to leave it all here. 

"Hopefully we'll have time to pick it up, it'd be a shame to have buy all that stuff again but..." KyuJong sighed and shrugged a little. It'd be a small price to pay as long as they were all safe. Reaching JungMin and YoungSaeng's door, he knocked lightly and waited.

Nodding, HyungJoon waited as well.  After a minute, the door clicked open and YoungSaeng looked out, his hair damp.  "Morning," he said quietly, opening the door wider for them to come in. 

"Morning," KyuJong smiled and slid into the room. "We weren't sure if you guys were up yet, but we're ready to go whenever you are."

"Should be in just a minute," JungMin said as he came out of the bathroom, brushing his hair. All their stuff was back in the shoebox and he put the brush inside as well and closed it up. "What's the plan for this morning?"

"Food first, then shopping for a skirt," HyungJoon said, following KyuJong into the room and closing the door behind them.  As expected, YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed as he dropped down onto the bed.  "Then...to the bus station, I guess." 

Biting the inside of his cheek, JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng as he put on his shoes. "Skirt shopping should be fun. I'm looking forward to it, how about you Saeng?"

"Not in the least," was the muttered reply.  HyungJoon had to hold his laughter in at the glare the older man was directing JungMin's way.  This would be very interesting...  
      
    Putting on his shoes, YoungSaeng got to his feet and waited at the door, grabbing his shoebox on the way and pointedly ignoring JungMin. 

Rolling his eyes, JungMin stood up and took one last look around before ushering the others out of the room. Once everyone was out he locked the door. "Did we get everything out of the other room Saeng?"

YoungSaeng nodded.  "Yeah."  It was all in the shoebox, except for the money because he wouldn't leave something like that hanging around in case the shoebox was grabbed.  
      
    "So what do you want to eat?" HyungJoon asked, looked at the others and taking KyuJong's hand. 

"We could just grab something quick.. or there's always that restaurant we went to when we first got here," KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon and then the others. JungMin had put his arm over YoungSaeng's shoulder.

"That sounds good, and it's not that far."  HyungJoon looked back at them.  "What do you guys think?  Any preferences?"  
      
    YoungSaeng shook his head.  He was still trying to be angry at JungMin, but it was obvious he was leaning into the other man's embrace. 

"Sounds fine. A good meal would be nice, we'll need the energy," JungMin nodded. Looking down at YoungSaeng he pulled the man a little tighter to him.

Smiling, HyungJoon nodded and squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly.  They could all feel the nervousness thick in the air as they walked.  It was obvious to all of them the chance they were taking, and that they might not come back out of this at all.  But they weren't going to go down without a fight.  
      
    Heading down the stairs, HyungJoon stopped by the front desk to pay for their room.  YoungSaeng waited behind him to do the same, leaning into JungMin and playing with the material of his shirt. 

Waiting while HyungJoon finished up, JungMin glanced down at YoungSaeng and smiled lightly. "We'll have to pay for HyunJoong and KiBum's room too since we have their money," he sighed, squeezing the man's shoulder.

Looking up at him, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Right."  He leaned his head against JungMin's shoulder.  "Do you think we'll ever be able to come back to this city one day?" 

"One day, on our tour," JungMin smiled and kissed the top of his head. If they made it of course, but that went without saying. HyungJoon and KyuJong had stepped out of the way by then and he guided YoungSaeng forward to pay.

Smiling a little, YoungSaeng stepped forward and told the man behind the desk he was paying for two rooms, giving back both keys.  It was a good think the hotel was inexpensive, or it would have cost a lot more than it really did.  Paying him, YoungSaeng bowed once they were done and stepped back, looking up at them.  "Ready."  
      
    "Breakfast then," HyungJoon smiled, still attached to KyuJong. 

"Right, breakfast," JungMin nodded and followed after the other two, arm still about YoungSaeng. At the door, KyuJong stopped and turned to them.

"We stay close together, if you feel anything, see anything out of the ordinary tell me immediately. And if I say run, we run," he bit his lip, nodding at the other two before looking up at HyungJoon and then turning back to the doors.

YoungSaeng nodded quietly, following along behind them and keeping a grip on JungMin's sleeve, wary eyes on those around them.  
      
    Drawing in a breath, HyungJoon kept KyuJong's hand in his own as he turned them towards the restaurant they'd been in their first day here, the hotpot.  There were the usual amount of people out on the streets, enough to conceal them from a passing glance. 

The crowd on the street not even bothering him at this point, KyuJong's focus was entirely on watching people around them as well as keeping his mind at ready. The threat of another person with his abilities kept him on edge and he worried for what would happen if they other three were attacked first. When they reached the restaurant he let out a slight sigh of relief and slipped in when HyungJoon opened the door.

HyungJoon waited for the others to get inside before approaching the hostess, smiling when she bowed.  "Would you like a booth?" she asked, taking four menus.  
      
    "Yes please," HyungJoon replied, following her to a booth near the back.  Once she had put down the menus and left, YoungSaeng slid down onto one of the benches, bringing JungMin down with him. 

Sliding in, JungMin's arm immediately went about YoungSaeng's waist and held him close watching as KyuJong sat down first and pulled HyungJoon down next to him. He glanced around nervously at the few other people before opening up the menu. "So what shall we have?"

"Anything?" HyungJoon shrugged, looking down at his own menu with one arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.  This might very well be their last meal, so he saw no problem with just getting whatever they wanted.  
      
    Looking down at JungMin's menu instead of opening his own, YoungSaeng pointed to the beef.  He'd decided to save his voice, just in case. 

"Beef? That sounds good," JungMin nodded and picked out a couple other things he thought looked good. "Just warn me if you're planning on putting hot sauce over everything okay?" He glanced at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eyes.

Smiling lightly, KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon and looked at the menu, pointing at a couple things. "Don't want to get too much, don't want to waste food. We won't be able to take the leftovers," he said quietly.

"Right," HyungJoon nodded, picking out something he liked.  He smiled at the waitress when she stopped by with glasses of water.  
      
    YoungSaeng gave JungMin an innocent smile, as if he wouldn't even think of not warning him.  "Of course," he murmured, resting against his shoulder and sipping at his water before putting the glass down.  "You know, if you don't inhale the food you'll be able to see it too." 

"I don't inhale, that's HyungJoon," JungMin replied, sipping at his water. "But I'll be sure to inspect every bite I take off your plate. After asking of course."

"Of course," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He closed his eyes, resting against the younger man.  
      
    HyungJoon watched them for a moment before smiling and looking down at KyuJong.  "It is nice here, all other things put aside," he murmured. 

"It is," KyuJong nodded, looking up at him. "I just wish we were here under better circumstances," he sighed, glancing over at JungMin and YoungSaeng. "What do you two want to do when all this is over?"

Opening his eyes again, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin before smiling.  "Perform," he said quietly, looking back at KyuJong.  "Sing and dance."  Just because there was no chance of being under a label didn't mean he couldn't still do what he loved...especially if JungMin was with him. 

"We're going to tour the parks of the country," JungMin smiled, hugging YoungSaeng lightly. "There's nothing like performing outside. Not worrying about being shot at afterward though would be nice."

"You both have a real talent," KyuJong said, smiling at the both of them. "It would be a shame if you let it go to waste."

YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards.  "What about you both?" he asked after a moment, looking across the table at KyuJong and HyungJoon.  "What do you want to do later?" 

Glancing up at HyungJoon, KyuJong pursed his lips and shook his head, turning back to the other two. "We haven't really discussed it. I'm not entirely sure what I'd like to do is all that feasible."

HyungJoon blinked, looking down at him and rubbing his arm lightly.  "What do you want to do, Kyu?" he asked, curious of what was on the older man's mind. 

"I would like to open or work in a counseling center," KyuJong said, looking down at the table. "We all came from bad points in our life and ended up in that facility because we had nowhere else to turn. I'd like to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else."

Surprised at that, HyungJoon thought about it.  It was actually a great idea.  "I don't see why you can't," he said, hugging KyuJong's shoulders.  "If they can travel all over the place without getting shot at, I don't see why a counseling center is so far-fetched.  And whatever you do, I'll help."  
      
    "It's a good idea," YoungSaeng murmured with a smile. 

"It's just an idea," KyuJong shrugged a little. "Maybe one day. What about you?" He looked up his boyfriend. Even if he'd said he'd help with KyuJong's dream, he didn't want to hold the man back from doing something he wanted to do.

HyungJoon shrugged as well.  "I don't really know right now.  I was thinking about finishing my degree, but that probably won't happen, and I don't know what I would do with it anyways.  Guess we'll see what happens." 

"As long as we all get out of this one piece," JungMin nodded, looking up when the waitress arrived to take their order. He placed the order for what he and YoungSaeng had picked out and looked to the other two.

Doing the same for himself and KyuJong, HyungJoon thanked the waitress when she left before turning back to them.  "We'll be fine. We have advantages," he said, trying to ease their nerves as well as their own.  He would just have to hope he didn't blind himself while hypnotizing anyone.  
      
    "We do," YoungSaeng murmured.  "And if the amount of guards there is the same as when KyuJong looked, we're actually not outnumbered that badly...maybe two per each of us, including HyunJoong and KiBum."  Though they would have to count in the fact that HyunJoong and KiBum were most likely not in any condition to fight. 

"I worry that there will be more like me there," KyuJong said quietly, looking down at the table. "So far they seem to be just targeting me, but if they went after any of you..." He shook his head. "There were no wraith's there, by the way, I think they're all out looking for us."

"That's good at least," YoungSaeng shuddered.  Though he was better at noticing them than the others, except for KyuJong and HyunJoong, they scared the daylights out of him.  
      
    "Do you think I could hypnotize someone like you if I got the chance, or would it not work?" HyungJoon asked, thinking.  If he could get one of them under his control, it would make things loads easier... 

Brow furrowed, KyuJong thought about that. While HyungJoon's ability didn't affect him, he wasn't entirely sure about others like him. "I don't know," he shook his head lightly. "If they're being controlled like I was as a scientist, then the most you could do was wake them up.... which wouldn't be a bad thing. But that would require you getting close enough to do that and I don't know if you'd make it that far."

"Probably not," HyungJoon chuckled nervously.  He'd be fried before he got anywhere close.  "It was just a thought."  He continued to think about it though, wondering if there _was_ a way to get close enough to try...  
      
    Sipping at his water, YoungSaeng watched them.  "It would be nice if we could bring a few others out with us, but we need to focus on KiBum and HyunJoong first."  HyungJoon nodded. 

"Yes, they are the priority," KyuJong continued to mull over the idea. If they were able to bring another who had his same abilities to their side, it would be quite the advantage. But he didn't know anything about the procedure they had used to recreate his abilities, especially since those he had encountered had been so weak.

"Even if these people are being controlled, I'm not hesitating to kill them if they get in the way," JungMin said, glancing between KyuJong and HyungJoon. "Especially if they try to harm us."

HyungJoon looked uncomfortable, but he nodded, understanding.  "There's no choice, I guess.  But if I get a clear shot at them, I'm giving the waking up idea a try."  
      
    "Just don't risk your neck getting that close," YoungSaeng murmured. 

"Only if you have the opportunity," KyuJong gave HyungJoon a look, clearly showing what he thought of the idea. "I'm hoping that there won't be any there since I can't tell who is and who isn't until they attack me."

"Of course."  HyungJoon shrank a little at the look he was given. "I'm hoping there aren't any either."  
      
    YoungSaeng stretched out a little, looking down at JungMin's arm.  "How's your arm?  We should stop and change the bandages before going to the bus station, just to be sure." 

"It's fine for now, but yeah, just in case. Although I'm sure it'll have to changed again once we're on the bus as well," JungMin frowned. "We'll probably have to do that at the same time you change into your skirt?" He said lightly, sipping at his water.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng mumbled, still not happy with the idea.  He'd agreed to go along with it, but no one said he couldn't complain.  "I'm getting out of this thing once we're out of the station, right?  And getting rid of the skirt." 

"Of course," JungMin nodded, patting his shoulder. "Although, it would make for a good distraction. That may be too cliche though." KyuJong cleared his throat and tried to hide the smile.

YoungSaeng bristled and kicked JungMin under the table.  "No way are you setting me up as bait in a _skirt_." He fumbled silently as HyungJoon buried his face in KyuJong's soft hair to hide the wide grin. 

Wincing at the kick, JungMin just grinned and pulled the older man closer. "Fine fine, we won't offer you up as bait. But do we really have to toss the skirt? We couldn't save it for later?" He asked with a pout.

KyuJong couldn't hold back the bark of a laugh as his head dropped down onto the table and his shoulders shook.

"If you want to have a skirt kink, then get an actual girl." Transferring his glare to KyuJong for a moment, YoungSaeng shifted in JungMin's arms to give the younger man the cold shoulder.  
      
    HyungJoon mouthed 'He's going to kill you' to his former roommate.  Though granted, JungMin had been able to convince YoungSaeng to wear a skirt and was still alive, so maybe there was hope the older man wouldn't wring his neck in his sleep. 

Shrugging a little, JungMin's eyes danced in amusement. "Why would I need a girl? Not when you..." JungMin leaned in to whisper in YoungSaeng's ear, something to do with his lips and how talented they are.

HyungJoon watched with amusement as YoungSaeng turned a bright tomato red and pinched the inside of JungMin's leg.  Hard.  
      
    "Maybe we'll need an extra room for JungMin next time," HyungJoon chuckled as YoungSaeng scooted out of arm's reach. 

"Don't tempt me," JungMin glowered at YoungSaeng, rubbing at his thigh where he'd been pinched. "So mean to me."

"I think you probably deserved that one," KyuJong was still giggling but had lifted his head back off the table.

YoungSaeng glowered right back, still as red as JungMin's hair used to be as he wedged himself into the corner of the bench.  
      
    "Let's not annoy YoungSaeng hyung enough he refuses to wear the skirt, we need those bus tickets," HyungJoon grinned, shaking his head. 

Pouting, JungMin slid over and put his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, murmuring apologies and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

Turning back to HyungJoon, KyuJong smiled and took his boyfriend's hand in his own and leaned against him. "All else fails, we could just put JungMin in the skirt."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly at that, wrinkling his nose at JungMin and resisting before he gave in and leaned against him.  
      
    "I think that would do the opposite of avoiding attention," HyungJoon laughed, squeezing KyuJong's hand lightly. 

"And I don't have the legs for a skirt, not like YoungSaeng," JungMin smiled, leaning back against YoungSaeng.

"I think he enjoys the consequences of what he says," KyuJong shook his head, looking up at HyungJoon.

Scowling, YoungSaeng lifted his hands, cold from holding on to his ice-filled glass, and pressed them against JungMin's neck.  
      
    "I think it must be because there's only so much YoungSaeng can do in a restaurant without being thrown out," HyungJoon pointed out. 

Gasping, JungMin's went wide and he seized YoungSaeng's hands. "It wouldn't be the first time we've been thrown out of a restaurant," he grumbled, pulling the man's hands away and wrapping them in his own to warm them up.

"You were thrown out of a restaurant?" HyungJoon blinked at them.  "What did you do?"  
      
    "Nothing," YoungSaeng mumbled, shifting around to make himself comfortable against JungMin again. 

"I got a little carried away is all," JungMin frowned down at YoungSaeng and rubbed the man's hands. He looked up as the waitress was arriving with their food

Perking up at the food, KyuJong arranged dishes and started to eat with a sad smile. It was hard not to think about HyunJoong and KiBum, wishing they were here to enjoy it with them.

The meal was a quiet one.  HyungJoon was silent as he ate, making a conscious effort to chew his food properly.  YoungSaeng went easy on the spices for JungMin, and would have mostly picked at his food if not for the fact they would all need their energy for what was to come. 

Eating almost mechanically, JungMin's thoughts were elsewhere. It was good that they had kept up their spirits so far, but the time was getting closer and closer and very soon they'd be walking into a hornet's nest.

It wasn't long before KyuJong set down his chopsticks, unable to eat anymore. His stomach was too wound up by nerves, even though he knew he should eat more.

YoungSaeng wasn't far behind him; even though the food was very good, it tasted like rubber in his mouth today.  Putting his chopsticks down, he curled up against JungMin and closed his eyes, one hand lightly against his throat.  
      
    Looking over at KyuJong, HyungJoon wordlessly wrapped one arm around the other man's shoulders, pulling him close.  He didn't want to waste one second out of contact with his boyfriend, not when he thought about how one wrong move and they might never see each other again. 

Finished as well, JungMin leaned his head against YoungSaeng's, burying his nose in the man's hair and closing his eyes. He would do anything to protect the older man, but was very much aware that anything could happen. KyuJong watched the two from half closed eyes and smiled lightly.

HyungJoon was the last to finish, mostly because he was eating slowly.  Finally he set his chopsticks down as well, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and nuzzling close.  The waitress came by to pick up the plates before leaving again.  
      
    "Warehouse next?" HyungJoon murmured. 

"Warehouse next," JungMin sighed, kissing the top of YoungSaeng's head before pulling back. The waitress came back with their check and he looked to the others to YoungSaeng since he was holding on to their money.

YoungSaeng shifted enough to get out the money in his pocket, counting it out and handing the bills to the waitress.  She counted out their change and wished them a good day.  He smiled back, but it was a little forced.  The day could either go really good, or horribly, horribly wrong.  And it didn't look like the odds were in their favor.  
      
    HyungJoon climbed out of the bench.  "Let's get going then." 

Sliding out of the seat, JungMin waited for YoungSaeng and retook his hand when the man stood. Nodding to other two he headed to the door with YoungSaeng in tow. Once outside he glanced around nervously and kept YoungSaeng close to his side. "Which way is the store from here?" He asked when HyungJoon and KyuJong had joined them.

"This way," HyungJoon pointed, heading off in that direction.  YoungSaeng followed, almost glued to JungMin's side.  All joking had been put aside for the moment, the group seized by nerves.  
      
    It didn't take long to reach the warehouse, only one block over.  HyungJoon opened the door and went inside, looking around.  "I think skirts would be that way," he nodded in a direction he thought the girls clothes were in from the time he and KyuJong were in here. 

Not even daring to let go of HyungJoon, KyuJong kept himself as close as possible now that they were inside the store. He kept his eyes locked on the floor to avoid looking at the other people shopping. He didn't need his social fear weighing on his already taxed nerves.

Following along, JungMin still kept his eye out. Even if they were in a store with other people around, he wasn't going to let his guard down for a moment.

YoungSaeng alternated between watching those around them and looking at the racks they passed by, searching for a skirt.  They went through the aisle right until the end without seeing any, but the second they turned onto the next aisle, there was a rack full of them to his right.  Stopping, the older man wrinkled his nose slightly as he looked at them. 

Looking at the skirts, JungMin quirked his lips and started looking over them. "I don't think you can pull off a miniskirt Saeng," he said lightly, picking up one and eyeing it.

Glancing at what JungMin was holding, YoungSaeng shuddered and turned his attention towards the longer skirts.  "No, no, and no."  He poked around skeptically before finding a plain black one that looked like it could come halfway to his knees, picking it up. 

"Looks nice, black goes with just about everything," JungMin nodded, returning what he had picked up to the rack. "Is it your size?"

"Close enough," YoungSaeng nodded, glancing at the size.  "I don't have to try it on, right?"  They might be kicked out of the warehouse. 

"I think we'll make do as long as you can get it over your hips," JungMin said, glancing at the other two then back. "It's not like you'll be wearing it for very long."

Nodding, YoungSaeng folded it in his hands.  "Let's go then?"  He swallowed, nervous.  
      
    "Yeah," HyungJoon nodded, squeezing KyuJong's hand before moving towards the cashier.  "We'll just wait in the crowd, I guess?  Away from the doors in case they're looking." 

They were walking past the cosmetics section and JungMin noticed a counter of testers. Pursing his lips he stopped, looking at YoungSaeng and then back. "So I have an idea... that may make it look a little more believable..."

YoungSaeng paused, looking back at JungMin, then following his gaze to the cosmetics.  "...No," he said flatly, trying to pull away from JungMin.  "No way."  
      
    HyungJoon looked back at them when they stopped, then tried not to laugh when he noticed what was going on. 

"Just.. a little bit of lip gloss, maybe some blush," JungMin nodded, holding tightly to YoungSaeng and not letting him go as he started over to the counter. "You can wipe it off soon as it's done."

Snickering, KyuJong buried his face in HyungJoon's arm.

"Park JungMin, you better get your own hotel room from now on because I swear I will kick you out of every single bed you try to climb onto."  YoungSaeng tried to squirm out of the hold and failed, the younger man's inhuman strength working against the smaller man as he was almost dragged.  "Isn't the skirt enough?!" 

"Can never be too sure," JungMin stopped at the counter and started looking over the lip glosses. "I think we should just go with a clear gloss, your lips are a nice color already. What do you think?" He turned, holding up a bottle for YoungSaeng to see, smiling brightly and ignoring the protests.

HyungJoon snickered into one hand as YoungSaeng promptly told JungMin exactly where he could shove the bottle.  
      
    "This must have been what he was trying to say when he couldn't talk..." 

"Yes yes, now are you going to do this or shall I?" JungMin continued to hold the lip gloss out to him with an expectant look.

"I'm not sure who's going to win this one," KyuJong bit his lip, his shoulder's shaking with the effort to keep from laughing. "They're both equally stubborn."

"Considering JungMin can pin him down and force him to wear it, I think he'd win," HyungJoon chuckled.  "But...did I already mention I want to be far, far away when YoungSaeng gets him back?"  
      
    YoungSaeng gave JungMin a glare that could peel paint before taking the lip gloss from him, fuming as he started applying it.  There was no way he would let JungMin do it, and he knew JungMin would if he didn't. 

"Made for each other," KyuJong whispered, shaking his head, still laughing. "And I want to be far away as well."

JungMin smiled brightly watching YoungSaeng. "I think we can forgo the blush, the lip gloss should be enough. It's very distracting."

Glaring, YoungSaeng pressed his lips together when he was done, not liking the sticky feeling.  "I'm not talking to you."  He very deliberately smudged the lip gloss bottle over JungMin's nose, leaving a shiny strip before he recapped the bottle and turned around to march past the other two. 

"It looks good on you!" JungMin called after him, taking a tissue from off the counter and wiping the gloss off his nose. "If we live through this, he's going to kill me," JungMin grinned in amusement at HyungJoon and KyuJong as he went after YoungSaeng.

"I wouldn't doubt it," KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon and tilted his head. "I wonder how you would look with lipgloss."

"Not that good," HyungJoon said solemnly.  "Probably look like a clown.  Let's not try, okay?"  He steered KyuJong after the other two.  YoungSaeng was ignoring JungMin again. 

"Some other time then," KyuJong grinned, letting himself be led after them. JungMin had caught up to the older man and was trying to put his arm around his shoulder.

Squirming away, YoungSaeng walked up to the cashier, placing the skirt down and ignoring the strange look he got, cheeks burning red as he pulled out the money to pay for the skirt.  HyungJoon stopped a bit away from the counter, wrapping his arm around KyuJong's waist.  "If we're putting lip gloss on me, then I want you in a skirt too." 

Thinking about that, KyuJong shrugged. "Fine by me. I think my legs are a little long though, it would look odd."

"Not really," HyungJoon grinned.  He looked KyuJong up and down.  "I think you would look cute." 

"Should we ask YoungSaeng to keep the skirt then?" KyuJong eyed HyungJoon with a smirk.

"I dunno.  He might kill us along with JungMin."  HyungJoon chuckled.  "We can always get another.  Maybe a miniskirt too."  
      
    YoungSaeng stepped away from the counter, bag in hand. 

"Oh, I'd love to see you in a miniskirt," KyuJong grinned, linking is arm with HyungJoon's. "If we don't need anything else, we should go before YoungSaeng chickens out."

"Right," HyungJoon chuckled, feeling the nervousness coming back.  "I was more thinking about you in a miniskirt, but I guess I'm not getting out of that either."  He started towards the door, YoungSaeng following along behind them.  "We'll fix JungMin's bandages and let YoungSaeng change in the public washroom at the park?  It's on the way." 

Tensing slightly at the mention of the restroom at the park, KyuJong nodded a little. He looked over his shoulder where JungMin was trying to get back into YoungSaeng's good graces. "But why the want to see me in a skirt?"

"Just curious I guess, all the talk about skirts," HyungJoon chuckled.  "No blackmail pictures, I promise."  He walked out onto the street, glancing around warily before heading towards the park, and the bus station. 

"Maybe in private," KyuJong smirked a little and leaned in closer, his attention now back to their surroundings.

Even if YoungSaeng was mad at him, JungMin put his arm around the man's waist and held him tight once they were out of the store. As much as he had joked about the skirt, it was nerve wracking knowing YoungSaeng would be on his own going in to the bus station for the tickets.

Still fuming, and resisting the urge to wipe the lip gloss off, YoungSaeng leaned into JungMin a little automatically, holding on to the bag.  He was nervous too, but would rather he went into the station with a viable disguise than the others go in with nothing.  
      
    Reaching the park, HyungJoon turned down the path and headed towards the public washroom in the middle.  There were bad memories associated with that washroom, but there was nothing for it. 

Sighing at seeing the building, KyuJong pushed away the bad memory and walked up to the door and opened it. "I'll help JungMin with the bandage while you change YoungSaeng," he said, waiting for them to go in.

"Okay," YoungSaeng nodded, walking inside.  Glancing back at the others, he went into one of the stalls to change and closed the door.  
      
    HyungJoon leaned against the closed washroom door after making sure there was no one else in there with them. 

Heading to the sink, JungMin put down the bag of their supplies and pulled out the bandages and antiseptic, laying them on top of the bag and turned to KyuJong with a sigh. "Not that it'll do much good, I'm sure I'll just tear the wound open later," he frowned as KyuJong started to unwrap the bandage.

"Probably, but all the more reason to do this first," KyuJong smiled lightly up at him before turning back to his work. "It's healing nicely though, and as long as we can get it fixed up later it shouldn't be too bad," he said, dabbing at the wound with antiseptic. It had stopped bleeding and was starting to scab over, but would undoubtedly rip open again. He wrapped it up tightly and taped it off. "There, that should hold."

"We're going to go through a fortune in bandages."  YoungSaeng was poking his head around the edge of the stall door by the time KyuJong was done with JungMin's arm.  The older man stepped out wearing the skirt, shuffling a little uncomfortably as he folded up his jeans and held on to them.  
      
    "Huh, it is pretty convincing," HyungJoon said, surprised. 

Looking up, JungMin grinned widely at YoungSaeng. "It sure is," he tilted his head to the side. "Should we braid his hair?"

"I think YoungSaeng's had enough of your suggestions," KyuJong chuckled, putting the supplies back in the bag.

YoungSaeng glared at JungMin at that, holding on to his jeans tightly.  
      
    "Here, let's put that in the bag the skirt was in, and one of us will hold on to it while you're inside so you can change back later," HyungJoon said, motioning to the older man's jeans.  Nodding, YoungSaeng pushed his jeans into the empty bag and passed it to HyungJoon.  "All ready?" 

"Ready," JungMin picked up their supply bag and smiled at YoungSaeng as they left the bathroom. "Will you hit me if I say you look nice?"

Turning even more pink than he already was, YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the younger man.  "I'm not a girl..."  He didn't hit him though.  
      
    HyungJoon took KyuJong's hand as they headed back up the path towards the park entrance, stomach twisting into knots.  All that was left was to buy the tickets...then head to the facility holding. 

"I know you're not a girl," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng. "All joking aside, I like you better without the skirt and lip gloss," he leaned down to kiss his temple.

The pout on YoungSaeng's lips eased into a smile as he leaned into the younger man with a soft sigh.  "I know I'm pretending to be a girl now, but if someone tries hitting on me, I can still punch them, right?" 

"If you don't, I will," JungMin glanced down at him. "Which probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"Then I will," YoungSaeng chuckled with a smile, trying to relax.  Not that easy to do considering the situation they were going to be walking into.  "You'll be just outside, right?" 

"Yup, just outside," JungMin nodded, trying to reassure YoungSaeng but was worried just the same. "I know you can protect yourself, but if something happens Saeng.. just run okay?"

YoungSaeng nodded.  "Okay."  Because it was JungMin asking.  He leaned against the other man a little more when he saw the bus station up ahead, the sign a dead giveaway.  "I guess I'll be back soon?" 

Sighing, JungMin held on to him a moment, just looking at the building. "Okay, just be careful," he said, turning YoungSaeng to face him and cupping his cheek with a hand. "Be careful," he said again and leaned down to kiss his forehead and hugging him tightly before letting go.

"Should YoungSaeng take in the bags of stuff to put in a locker?" KyuJong looked over at HyungJoon. "As long as he's going inside anyway..."

Nodding, YoungSaeng drew in a breath and held out his hands, expression set in determination.  He could do this.  "Yeah, give them to me."  HyungJoon passed YoungSaeng the bags he had aside from the one with YoungSaeng's jeans, the older man adjusting his grip on them and looking towards KyuJong for the rest.  "There shouldn't be that long of a line, so I'll be back soon." 

Handing him what he had, KyuJong gave him a tight smile and nod of encouragement. JungMin handed over the bag he had with their supplies. "You better be," he said, frowning lightly. "We'll be waiting right here for you."

"Then I will be."  YoungSaeng took the bags and smiled at them, gaze lingering on JungMin.  "See you in a few."  Turning around, he started towards the bus station, walking with his back straight and head up, not hiding.  He didn't need to hide; they wouldn't catch him.  Keeping this thought firmly in mind, he paused outside the main doors and waited for a large group exiting to be out of the way before slipping around them and disappearing inside. 

"If he's not back in twenty minutes I'm going in after him," JungMin said. Arms crossed, he stared at the door.

Not saying anything, KyuJong looked over at HyungJoon and frowned slightly, leaning in a little closer to him. Twenty minutes should be more than enough time.

    YoungSaeng saw the facility staff almost as soon as he walked into the station.  They were hanging around the main hall, watching the crowds and those coming and going.  It took a solid control to stop himself from turning tail right then.  He was pretending to be a girl...the escapees were all men.  They wouldn't look at someone who, to all appearances, was a schoolgirl maybe heading home for the weekend.  
      
    Keeping his head up, he went to the lockers first, finding an empty one and paying to take the key out of the door.  Once all the bags were inside, he locked it and slipped the elastic the key was on around his wrist since he didn't have any pockets.  Hopefully, they'd make it back to collect their belongings.  
      
    He turned towards the line for the ticket booth then, doing his best not to look at the facility staff.  If he didn't look at them strangely, maybe their eyes would just pass him over.  YoungSaeng got into line and looked up at the list of bus departures and arrivals.  There were a few listed for Wando, and he picked one that would give them enough time to get back...and a little extra just in case.  
      
    The wait was long and excruciating, especially when someone ahead of him was apparently having trouble from the raised voices.  Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from growling in frustration, YoungSaeng clasped his hands in front of him and waited for the line to move again.  
      
    Finally, finally, he made it to the booth.  Smiling at the man behind the counter, YoungSaeng asked for six tickets to Wando, giving him the time.  Waiting for the order to go through, he blinked when the young man tried to start up a conversation.  When it became obvious he was being flirted with, YoungSaeng wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at being mistaken for a girl (despite that being the point), or relieved the disguise was working.  A definite mix of both.  
      
    It took a minute to get it through the man's head that YoungSaeng was not interested, he was a little thick and YoungSaeng was trying to avoid a situation by blatantly saying he was a guy.  Finally reminding the man that he was waiting on his tickets, YoungSaeng paid for them and bowed politely before walking away, not letting the young man continue.  One good thing about that conversation had been he was more confident walking by the facility staff on his way back out of the building.  They didn't stop him.  
      
    Stepping out onto the street, YoungSaeng spotted the others waiting in the same spot and headed towards them, tickets in his hand. 

Sighing heavily in relief, JungMin took a few steps forward to meet him. "I was this close to coming in after you," he frowned, putting his arms around YoungSaeng and holding him tight. "How'd it go? No problems?"

YoungSaeng buried his nose in JungMin's shirt, sighing as he relaxed a little.  "Not really, unless you count a ticket master who can't take a hint a problem."  
      
    "The facility didn't notice you?" HyungJoon asked, relieved.  
      
    "Not at all.  They're all over the place though, getting back in is going to be fun..." 

"We'll just worry about that when we get there," JungMin said leaning back and gave YoungSaeng a tight smile. "I knew the skirt would work, but I bet you want to get out of it about now."

"Where should we go to let him change?" KyuJong frowned and looked around at the buildings.

"Um...maybe step into one of the convenience stores?" HyungJoon suggested, motioning at the ones further down the street.  YoungSaeng nodded, threading his fingers into JungMin's as he stepped back enough that they could walk unhindered.  

"Let's go then," JungMin held YoungSaeng's hand tightly as they headed down the street. "So by couldn't take a hint you meant was hitting on you?" He asked, glancing down at the other.

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose and nodded.  "It took a few minutes to remind him that I was standing in line for tickets, not to pick up a date."  He sighed.  "I don't look that much like a girl, do I?" 

"You're asking me that wearing a skirt and lip gloss, after just walking past a whole building filled with security guards looking for us, and got hit on," JungMin bit his lip and gave him a pained expression. "So.. no?"

Scowling, YoungSaeng nudged JungMin's side.  "Nevermind.  I'll ask again when I'm out of this thing.  It feels weird."  He definitely preferred pants. 

"For my own health, you probably shouldn't ask again. I don't like lying," JungMin said, avoiding looking at YoungSaeng as they reached a convenience store. "Let's go see if they have a public bathroom."

"I do not look like a girl," YoungSaeng grumbled, fuming silently.  "I'm getting out of this monkey suit, right now."  Slipping into the store, he was relieved to see a washroom sign pointing towards the back.  He took the bag with his jeans from HyungJoon and stalked off. 

"He doesn't _really_ look like a girl," JungMin turned to the other two with a bright smile. "He just gets so defensive, I can't help myself."

"I'm going to have to ask him how he managed to not strangle you those days we were separated," KyuJong shook his head at JungMin who was still grinning.

YoungSaeng came back a few minutes later, lip gloss wiped off and jeans back on.  He held the bag containing the skirt away from him like it was the plague.  "I'm dumping this in the first dumpster I find." 

"You look much better," JungMin said when YoungSaeng was back, putting his arm back around the man. "I was only kidding about you looking like a girl," he pouted lightly as they started to walk again.

"You better have been," YoungSaeng muttered, leaning into the embrace.  His free hand held on to the fabric of JungMin's shirt, unwilling to let go.  
      
    HyungJoon squeezed KyuJong's hand, drawing in a deep breath.  "Guess it's time?" 

Nodding solemnly, KyuJong looked at the others for a moment before starting in the direction of the building. "Let's go then," he said.

JungMin's lip were drawn into a thin line as he followed after, holding tight to YoungSaeng. His eyes were scanning the crowd while they walked, but went down to the man clinging to him every so often. When this was over and they were on the bus to Wando, they would need to talk.

Following alongside KyuJong, HyungJoon tried to suppress the feeling that they were all walking to their deaths.  He kept his grip on his boyfriend's hand, drawing in a breath and trying to calm down.  They would be fine.  They had to be fine.  
      
    YoungSaeng remained quiet as they walked, not saying a word.  Instead of thinking about what they were going to do next, he went over other moments in his mind, silly moments that had made him happy since escaping the facility. 

They were drawling closer to the building, KyuJong knew it was just around the corner and down the block from where they were. Coming to a stop, he turned to the others. "We're almost there. We need to figure out our approach."

Stopping as well, YoungSaeng frowned lightly.  "If we're coming in from the side...is it easy to get to that side of the building unnoticed?"  
      
    "The first guard we should meet is the one at the side door," HyungJoon said, having looked at the map KyuJong drew quite a bit.  "Cameras, though..." 

"How many cameras are there?" JungMin was looking down at the ground, lips pursed in thought.

"Um.. just the one, it's trained at the door," KyuJong said after a moment of thought and watched JungMin lean down to pick up a good sized rock.

"I'll get the camera then," he said, tossing the rock lightly with one hand.

"Uh...Isn't that going to get someone's attention?" HyungJoon blinked, looking from JungMin to the rock.  
      
    "Not if he just knocks it so it's not facing the door," YoungSaeng said, thinking.  "While he's doing that, you can take care of the guard, Joon.  Want me to distract him first?"  HyungJoon nodded. 

"Then once inside we get to KiBum first, then HyunJoong," KyuJong nodded, taking a deep breath. "Are we ready?" He said softly, looking to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon nodded.  "Guess we are," he said, swallowing.  It was all or nothing.  He squeezed KyuJong's hand, leaning in to kiss him.  YoungSaeng turned and buried his face in JungMin's shirt, hugging the younger man. 

Returning the kiss, KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon and held him tight. "I love you," he murmured into his boyfriend's shoulder.

JungMin had his nose pressed into YoungSaeng's hair, his arms about the smaller man. Pulling back, he held YoungSaeng's cheek with a hand and leaned down to give him a firm kiss.

YoungSaeng returned the kiss instantly, arms wrapping around JungMin's neck and fingers twining into his hair.  He kissed him until he had no oxygen left, unwilling to let go and accept that, even with the best of luck, this could be the last time they ever saw each other again.  "Be careful," he whispered once the kiss was broken, opening his eyes to look up at JungMin.  
      
    "I love you too," HyungJoon said quietly into KyuJong's ear, holding him close.  "So, so much..."  Resting his head against KyuJong's, he rocked back and forth gently, just taking this opportunity to hold on to KyuJong and pretend he didn't have to let go. 

"You too," JungMin nodded, stroking YoungSaeng's cheek and looking into his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of losing YoungSaeng now, not when they had just found each other. He kissed him again gently before pulling away from the embrace and glancing over at KyuJong and HyungJoon.

"Let's go," KyuJong murmured, kissing HyungJoon again. Retaking the man's hand and pulling back to look at them. With a nod, he turned and led them around the corner, where the building was in sight.

It looked like any other building around them, nothing that said what its true purpose was.  But that didn't make it any less imposing as they slipped around to the side, working their way towards the door.  YoungSaeng kept his grip on JungMin's shirt for the moment, waiting until he was needed.  "Earplugs," he murmured.  
      
    HyungJoon fished his earplugs out of his pocket, inserting them as they made their way towards the side door.  They would only get one shot at this. 

JungMin immediately put the earplugs in and looked to KyuJong who was doing the same and nodded at him. Taking a deep breath, he detached YoungSaeng from his shirt, giving the man's hand one final squeeze before stepping away. "Get ready," he said, hefting the rock and chucking it at the camera. His aim was good and the camera swung away to face the opposite direction.

The guard standing at the door around the corner jumped at the noise.  YoungSaeng straightened, looking to HyungJoon, who nodded.  
      
    Taking the corner, YoungSaeng didn't give the man enough time to even look at him before releasing a high-pitched scream, only going long enough to disorientate him.  As the guard staggered, HyungJoon ran past YoungSaeng and right for the guard.  
      
    Screaming again when the guard scrambled for his weapon, YoungSaeng forced the unknown man to drop it just as HyungJoon drew level.  Pushing back on the man's shoulders and forcing him into the wall, HyungJoon locked gazes with his target and was rewarded when the man's eyes widened, then hazed over.  Once he was sure the man was under his control, he motioned at the others to hurry, blinking back the spots in his vision. 

Going first, JungMin opened the door quickly looking inside for any other guards and ushered everyone in when the coast was clear, bringing the hypnotized guard in with them. "Alright, what should we have him do?"

"HyungJoon, have him set off the alarm at the other end of the building," KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon and then back at the guard who was staring at the wall.

Nodding, HyungJoon turned to the guard and made him look at him again.  "Go to the farthest side of this building, and set off the alarm there," he said slowly and clearly.  "Make sure you get as much attention as you can.  Only once you're done that do you wake up.  You never saw us here.  Go."  
      
    The man turned away when he was released and walked down the hallway until he was out of sight.  HyungJoon rubbed his eyes and looked back to the others.  "Next?" 

"KiBum." KyuJong said, glancing at HyungJoon and then starting down the hall. He turned down a another hall and continued on, looking for the door. There were no guards stationed down this hall that he remembered, but that didn't mean there couldn't be any wandering around. 

Finally he found the right door and nodded at JungMin who came forward. Taking the handle in his hand and twisting sharply until it snapped off. Pushing the door open he motioned everyone in. "So far so good."

HyungJoon slipped in first, looking around.  It looked so similar to their rooms back at the facility, all white walls and the smell of cleaners, and it sent shivers down his spine.  Ignoring that, his attention went straight to KiBum.  "KiBum!"  
      
    Seeing the camera pointed into the room, YoungSaeng snagged HyungJoon by the collar before he could run into its line of sight.  Reaching up, he carefully nudged the lens so that the half of the room KiBum was in wasn't watched before releasing HyungJoon again.  As he did so, a loud ringing noise filled the hallways.  The alarm had gone off. 

"Everyone in, against the wall," JungMin said, immediately looking down the hall both ways as everyone moved in then shut the door behind them.

"HyungJoon!" KiBum scrambled off the bed and threw himself at his brother. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, it's all my fault," he sobbed into his brother's chest. "And now HyunJoong's dead and it's all my fault."

"He's not dead," KyuJong said calmly. "We're getting you both out, but we have to hurry and we have to be ca-" His head snapped to the door as did JungMin's when it opened and someone stepped. JungMin immediately grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him into the wall.

Heart racing, KyuJong stared wide eyed at the security guard before something slammed into his consciousness and wobbled on his feet. Narrowing his eyes he lashed back at the attacker. "HyungJoon..."

Looking up at the intrusion, HyungJoon's eyes widened and he pulled KiBum behind him.  The security guard was both struggling against JungMin and staring at KyuJong.  With a jolt, HyungJoon realized he recognized the look in the guard's eyes.  The dazed, not-all-there look.  
      
    They really were being controlled.  
      
    Letting go of KiBum, HyungJoon ran forward, taking advantage of the man's preoccupation fighting KyuJong.  He grabbed the guard's face, forcing the man to look at him as he said, loud and clear, " _Wake up!_ " 

As soon as HyungJoon had spoken the attack halted abruptly and KyuJong stumbled backward into YoungSaeng, holding his head. This one had been far stronger than the ones he had encountered before. But now he wasn't being controlled anymore... 

The man in JungMin's grasp stopped struggling and he blinked repeatedly at HyungJoon with a look of confusion. "What....? What's going on?"

"Do I let him go?" JungMin looked at the others and slowly released his hand when KyuJong had nodded.

HyungJoon gave a strained smile.  "Morning."  He let go of the man's face, rubbing his eyes.  "Okay, now what?"  
      
    YoungSaeng steadied KyuJong.  "You okay?" he asked the other man, squeezing his shoulder lightly before looking back at the guard HyungJoon had just woken up.  "What is the last thing you remember, let's start with that."  They had only seconds to explain to the poor man before they needed to get HyunJoong.  Time was too important to waste. 

"Umm.. I'm not sure. Walking in here, but I..." The man shook his head helplessly, not sure what to make of his own memories. KyuJong gave YoungSaeng a reassuring smile and approached the other.

"I know what you're going through, I understand," he started. "You remember everything that you've done, but not why, like it's someone else's memories." The man nodded, blinking rapidly. "We don't have a lot of time, we're getting two of the people held here out, and you can come with us."

"Oh.. okay," the man looked around at all of them, nodding again. "I can help."

"What's your name?" KyuJong said, smiling gently at him, sighing to himself in relief. They needed all the help they can get.

"SooHyun," he said, returning the smile hesitantly. "Who's the other?"

"A former security guard, his name is HyunJoong," KyuJong continued. "Do you know where he's being held?"

"Of course, but the alarm's been raised, there's guards everywhere," SooHyun frowned.

"We're hoping they're all heading for the source of the alarm, not here," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "They won't suspect you...could you go on ahead and let us know when the halls are clear?  Or as clear as possible."  
      
    HyungJoon slipped back to KiBum's side, wrapping his arms around his little brother and hugging him tightly.  "HyunJoong next, then we're getting out of this city, okay?" 

"Okay," KiBum took a deep breath and relaxed. Hearing that HyunJoong was still alive was a relief, he thought for sure he would have been killed.

"I can do that, and take some out on the way," SooHyun nodded, smirking a little. "I was the only one in this area, he's a couple halls over. So just, follow me I guess," he turned back to the door and opened it, looking out and seeing the hall empty. 

JungMin held the door open for the rest to leave and shut it as best he could behind him and followed after. KyuJong was walking just behind SooHyun and stopped when they reached a corner. "I'll be right back, wait here," SooHyun said and disappeared around the corner. A few short screams later and he was back, motioning for them to follow. KyuJong didn't even blink at the bodies of guards lying on the floor as they passed.

The alarm was still ringing and the sounds of running and loud yells could be heard coming from down the different halls they passed. SooHyun stopping and looking down each one before continuing on. KiBum held tight to his brother as they walked, fighting the urge to run.

HyungJoon kept one arm around KiBum, eyes watching around them warily.  He winced at the dead guards, wishing he could have woken them up as well, but knew he didn't have the control to do so.  The corners of his vision were spotty, and he didn't want to blind himself while they were in such a delicate, explosive situation.  
      
    YoungSaeng followed along beside JungMin, keeping an eye behind them in case someone came from behind.  So far so good, no sign of guards other than the ones SooHyun had taken care of.  They were going farther into the building, and it was making him nervous. 

They came to the last corner and once again SooHyun went around first then motioned them quickly to follow. Selecting a key at his waist, SooHyun stopped at a door and unlocked it. He reached up and turned off the camera and everyone followed into the room. JungMin came in last and shut the door.

HyunJoong opened his eyes the second the door had opened, sitting up with wide eyes when he saw them.  He looked worse for wear, clothing torn and skin cut, bruised and bloody.  They had obviously tried to get information out of him, and failed.  There was also an alcohol swab taped over his wrist, where they'd started injecting him to be prepared as a patient.  
      
    "What are you doing here?" He went to stand, balancing entirely on one leg, the other all but useless after being shot.  
      
    YoungSaeng swallowed and looked around.  "Can we turn anything here into a splint for him?"  They were never going to get out of here if HyunJoong couldn't walk. 

"Getting you out," KyuJong said firmly, moving toward him and looking with a frown at his leg. "Sit down, until we can do something for your leg." JungMin had been poking around the room and found a clip board. Snapping the wooden board easily, he held it up to KyuJong who nodded. "That should work."

KiBum detached himself from HyungJoon and immediately went to HyunJoong, putting his arms around the man's neck carefully. "I thought you were dead," he whispered.

Blinking, HyunJoong sighed softly in relief, glad KiBum was all right.  He put one arm around the younger man in return.  "Not yet.  Are you okay?"  Hugging him, he carefully sat back down on the edge of the bed, wincing.  Looking around at the others, he glanced at SooHyun warily.  
      
    "He's fine," HyungJoon said, noticing the look.  "They're all being controlled, SooHyun sshi's woken up."  HyunJoong slowly nodded in understanding.  YoungSaeng was busy tearing up strips from the thin bed sheet to help with the makeshift splint. 

Kneeling in front of HyunJoong, KyuJong pushed up his pant leg and inspected the wound around the bandages. "Looks like bullet went through," he said placing the piece of board against his leg and started to bind it. "Once we get out of the building we'll have to run, JungMin should be able to carry you without any problems.

"We need to hurry," SooHyun said, peeking out the door. "Once they figure out that nothing is wrong on that end, they'll put this place on lock down."

"Almost done," KyuJong tied off the wrap and stood back. "You should be able to stand up, KiBum can support you," he stood back and looked down.

Looking up at him, HyunJoong nodded wordlessly.  There were things that he wanted to say, but it would have to wait until they were out of here.  Drawing in a breath, he carefully climbed to his feet, one hand on KiBum's shoulder for balance.  Pain shot up his leg, but it was manageable.  "All right, I'm ready."  
      
    YoungSaeng went to stand beside JungMin.  "Ready to distract them?" he murmured.  "Don't go too far, you're not turning into a scapegoat again."  
      
    HyungJoon stood next to SooHyun, looking outside as well.  "Looks clear.  We should go now." 

"Not going to," JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand for a brief moment before SooHyun was opening the door and they all followed out. SooHyun and KyuJong led the group, HyungJoon following a step behind. KiBum was helping HyunJoong and JungMin and YoungSaeng brought up the rear. Much like how it was when they came in, SooHyun checked down hallways before moving on. 

They were drawing closer to the exit, and KyuJong's heart was in his throat as they finally broke out in a run. But just as quickly it sank as a metal barrier came crashing down from the ceiling, blocking their escape.

"We're on lockdown," SooHyun had skidded to a halt, staring at the door. "All the exits will be blocked. We won't be able to get through until it's called off, or someone overrides it."

YoungSaeng stared at the metal barrier, swallowing.  "JungMin, can you break it?"  
      
    Hearing movement behind him, he clenched his jaw and peered back around the corner.  There were footsteps, coming their way.  
      
    HyungJoon bit his lower lip, reaching out to touch the metal bars and snatching his hands back with the hair on his arms stood on end, crackling in the air.  "I think they're charged."  There was no way JungMin would be able to break it without electrocuting himself.  
      
    Breathing unevenly from the pain, HyunJoong tried to think.  "Where are the controls?" 

"Back the way we came," SooHyun worked his way through the group to look down the hall. "I don't have the passwords for the overrides," he shook his head, glancing at the others with a frown. 

Thinking about that, HyunJoong grew in a breath.  "It's the best bet we have, can you get us to the room?"  It had been a long time since he'd hacked into anything, but if the system here was similar to the one at the main facility, he would be able to break in.  
      
    "There's people coming, we'll have to go right through them," YoungSaeng warned.  Pushing a hand into his jean pockets, he found the extra earplugs, passing them to KiBum, HyunJoong and SooHyun. 

"SooHyun, are there more like us?" KyuJong pushed forward, worry in his eyes. "More that can do what we do?"

"No, I'm the only one left," SooHyun took the earplugs and put them in. "We should probably run, and not worry about being seen at this point. They'll be searching the whole building now."

JungMin nodded, glancing at YoungSaeng. "Maybe we should cause a distraction elsewhere."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "Sounds like a plan."  He turned towards the others.  "Stay here for a minute, and when you hear the footsteps are gone, get to the room as fast as you can.  We'll meet you back here in...five?"  
      
    "Five," HyunJoong murmured, nodding.  They couldn't afford longer.  
      
    Drawing in a breath, YoungSaeng took JungMin's hand.  "Let's cause a little commotion."  He pulled the younger man around the corner. 

Even at their distance, the sound of YoungSaeng's screams still were enough to make KyuJong flinch. Peering around the corner, the guards were scattering from YoungSaeng and JungMin. "Let's go," he turned to SooHyun who nodded and started off in the opposite direction. KyuJong waited until the other three were moving before taking up the rear.

They moved as quickly as possible with HyunJoong's injury. Another alarm was raised and guards seemed to be rushing off in a different direction, probably where JungMin and YoungSaeng were, hopefully they'd be okay. SooHyun led them to a door which he quickly unlocked and peered inside before motioning them in.

Letting go of KiBum, he limped over to the first monitor, tapping the keyboard to bring the computer out of sleep mode.  Noting the similarities to the main facility building, he started opening up the overrides, fingers moving over the keyboard.  
      
    "You can override it?" HyungJoon blinked owlishly, startled.  
      
    "In theory."  HyunJoong bit his lower lip, balancing on his good leg so the pain was less distracting.  "Give me a minute." 

SooHyun stayed at the door, peeking out every so often. "Once we do this, we'll need to run. It won't be long before someone comes back to restart the lockdown."

Taking deep breaths, KyuJong moved to HyungJoon's side, still watching HyunJoong at the computer and KiBum hovering near him.

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong picked up his old pace with a strange ease.  He guessed some habits really didn't fade.  Eyes sharp, he brought up windows and closed them again, code flashing across the screen briefly as he bypassed the password completely and went straight through the computer memory itself to access the overrides.  It was longer than if he'd had his equipment, but there was no hope for it.  
      
    One line of code caught his attention, fingers pausing in their movement.  "...They're getting smarter..."  Swallowing, he closed that window quickly and resumed his task, mind distracted by that line.  He knew what it meant.  
      
    A minute later, he was rewarded by a flashing red text.  "There," he murmured.  "Lockdown's been canceled."  He continued to type, swallowing.  "Go on ahead, I'm going to set it up so it'll take longer to restart." 

"Go, I'll stay with him in case any guards come," SooHyun said, opening the door to let the others out. "You know how to get back?" KyuJong nodded, glancing at HyunJoong.

"Yeah, I know the way. We'll wait for you, across the street, hurry," he said, taking HyungJoon's hand and leaving the room.

"Good luck," KiBum put his hand on HyunJoong's shoulder before going out after them. They took off down the hall, KiBum trying to keep from going too fast. After only a few moments they were back at the hallway with the exit.

HyunJoong looked at SooHyun when the others were gone, taking in a deep breath.  "You should go with them," he said quietly.  "There's a deep freeze command on the overrides...I have to stay here to make sure it doesn't reset on its own and cut off their exit."  Undone by one line of code...but if they all got out, with KiBum, then it would be fine. 

"If they find you, they'll kill you," SooHyun shook his head, glancing at the door. "If they think you're with me, they won't know it was you who did it. We can get you back to the room without anyone knowing, and then try to figure something else out."

Looking up at the guard, HyunJoong frowned.  "Are you sure?  You know this might be your only chance to escape here."  Once this was over, there wouldn't be any other chances.  He already knew he was going to die, either instantly if he was found out or slowly through the experiments.  He knew and he accepted it, as long as the others got out.  "Will you be able to play along now that they have no control over you anymore?"

"Yeah, won't be that hard," SooHyun shrugged, glancing up at one of the monitors. "The other guards are afraid of me. I've got a lot more freedom than the other guards, I could walk out right now and no one would bat an eye. Besides, who's going to help you get out next time?"

HyunJoong smiled a little, sighing to himself.  He wasn't going to say that there probably wasn't going to be a next time.  "You're brave.  Just let them know to leave when they get out, all right?"  He brought up one of the security feeds, waiting for them to be out before he could reset the lockdown.  
      
    If it worked to keep him in...then it also worked to keep them out.  
      
    Panting, YoungSaeng looked around then at JungMin.  "Time to go," he whispered, voice steadily becoming hoarse from the amount of screaming.  He grabbed JungMin's hand and pulled him back the way they'd came, then screamed again when a guard took the corner.  The unknown man toppled over. 

"Right," JungMin took the next guard who'd come around by the wrist and threw him in the wall without even stopping. Racing down the corridor until after another turn they were back where the started and the others were running towards them.

"Out the door! Let's go!" KyuJong slowed to a halt and made sure everyone else was in front and heading to the door. He took one last glance over his shoulder before starting after. The sound of gunshots startled him just before he was struck in the shoulder and tumbled to the floor, gasping for breath at the pain.

HyungJoon heard the shuffle and whirled around, eyes wide.  "KyuJong!"  He ran back to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up.  The red spilling from KyuJong's shoulder scared him, skin going pale.  "Come on Kyu, get on my back," he said, scrambling to get the older man into a position he could carry him in.  Seeing the trouble, YoungSaeng's jaw clenched and he whirled around as well, coming up between the couple and the guards and screaming to give them more time. 

Turning when YoungSaeng did, JungMin was immediately at HyungJoon's side. "I'll take him, you won't be able to carry him all the way back to the station and run." Taking KyuJong in his arms, JungMin gave HyungJoon a small smile and started back towards the door. "Come on Saeng!"

Watching from the monitors, SooHyun frowned, they were so close. A flashing light from one of the side monitors caught his attention and he read over the information. "Oh no... they're calling the rest of the staff back here. Including the wraiths."

HyunJoong paled, biting his lower lip.  "They'll need to take the side streets back, and be careful.  If they can get past the staff, then they have a clear shot at getting out of the city."  But if they tried waiting for them, they were sitting ducks...  
      
    He watched through the monitor as the group started moving again, KyuJong firmly in JungMin's grasp with HyungJoon and YoungSaeng right after them.  Just about...there!  
      
    The second they were all through the door and out in the side alley, HyunJoong reset the lockdown. "SooHyun, if you and KyuJong can do the same thing, can you talk to him?  Tell them to move, and what's on the way."  
      
    Panting as he looked around the alley, HyungJoon jumped when there was a loud slam behind him.  Turning around, he stared at the metal bars that had come down, sealing the exit they'd just taken.  "What...?" 

"It's worth a shot," SooHyun nodded and closed his eyes. __

Eyes snapping open, KyuJong lifted his head and stared back at the facility. Blinking, JungMin looked down at the look of fear on KyuJong's face before the man closed his eyes and nodded, then turned his head slowly up to JungMin.

"We have to go," KyuJong murmured, his head dizzy from the loss of blood. "Wraith's are on their way."

"But what about HyunJoong?" KiBum had approached from the side, his eyes wide.

"They can't get out," KyuJong closed his eyes again and rested his head against JungMin's shoulder.

"Can't get out?" HyungJoon swallowed.  "But we can't just _leave_ them here!"  
      
    Listening, YoungSaeng checked KyuJong's shoulder, biting his lip.  They didn't have time.  Not with the Wraiths on their way, and KyuJong bleeding all over the place.  They didn't have a choice.  HyungJoon knew it too...he just didn't want to admit it.  
      
    Going to the edge of the alleyway and peeking out onto the smaller side street, YoungSaeng took a deep breath before he looked back at them and motioned at them to follow. 

Right behind, JungMin kept a firm grip on KyuJong as the went down the side street. "Kyu, I know you're in a lot of pain," he whispered, keeping his eyes on their surroundings. "But we need you to stay awake, in case of Wraiths."

"I'll do my best," KyuJong managed a weak smile and turned his head to watch where they were going, still resting against JungMin but watching for Wraiths. "All the staff.." he murmured. "All the staff were called back. The station will be clear."

"That's good news at least," JungMin nodded. "Saeng, how long till we get there?"

Opening his mouth to reply, YoungSaeng's eyes widened when nothing came out.  All the screaming had made him lose his voice, throat burning from the strain.  Biting his lower lip, he held up seven fingers so JungMin could see before continuing on his way, hurrying as fast as he could.  
      
    HyungJoon brought up the rear, keeping an eye on KyuJong and KiBum, holding on to his brother tightly. 

"Right," JungMin's eyes tightened with worry for YoungSaeng. They'd pushed themselves too far; his own arm was bleeding freely through the bandages again. "Keep close you two," JungMin looked over his shoulder to the brothers. "Saeng, when we get to the station, you go get our stuff from the lockers, we'll meet you at the bus."

YoungSaeng nodded, his entire attention focused on where they were going.  He checked each corner before taking it, making sure they weren't about to just run into a trap.  Thankfully the way there was clear.  
      
    Finally they reached the bus station.  YoungSaeng pulled their tickets out of his pocket, shoving all the tickets but his own into HyungJoon's hands before running to where the lockers were.  
      
    HyungJoon swallowed, looking down at the gate number on the ticket.  "This way."  He hurried towards where the gate was.  There were no facility staff in sight. 

They were early, more than enough time to get on the bus and situated, and thankfully not having to worry about facility people searching buses. Still carrying KyuJong, JungMin ignored the stares they were all getting as they quickly walked. Finding the gate and the right bus, JungMin climbed in first and immediately moved to the back of the bus, easing KyuJong down onto the seat.

"Hey, how you holding up?" KiBum moved to KyuJong's side and checked his shoulder. The bullet had gone through luckily.

"I think I got shot," KyuJong tried a smile, his eyes now closed and his face pale and drawn.

"Gee, you think?" HyungJoon tried humor as well, but the worry clear as day in his eyes ruined it.  He squished himself in beside KyuJong, brushing his boyfriend's hair out of his eyes.  
      
    YoungSaeng reappeared a minute later, climbing into the bus with their bags in his arms.  Heading to the back where they all were, he wordlessly pushed the first aid kit into KiBum's hands before grabbing a roll of the bandages and an antiseptic swab for JungMin's arm. 

Taking a seat in the next row in front of them, JungMin rolled up his sleeve and sighed down at his arm. "Time for another new shirt," he frowned, looking away toward where KiBum was pulling off KyuJong's shirt and trying to get the bleeding stopped.

"One of these times, we should really take someone who has been shot to the hospital," KiBum mumbled, pressing the shirt to the wounds and showing HyungJoon to take over while he got the bandages ready.

"Yeah," HyungJoon whispered, doing as KiBum instructed and pressing the shirt to the wounds to slow the bleeding.  "Though you're like our own personal doctor at this point."  He held KyuJong close, watching over his boyfriend carefully.  
      
    Looking down at JungMin's arm, YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose a little and removed the bandages that had been soaked through and were completely useless at this point.  Setting them aside, he opened the antiseptic wipe and started to clean the wound, reopened and bleeding all over the place. 

"Funny," KiBum frowned, pulling the shirt back a little and pressing a gauze pad to the wound on the front of his shoulder. and sliding another onto his back. "We're going to need to pick up more when we get to Wando, we're running out of supplies." The gauze soaked through almost immediately and KiBum quickly replaced them and started to bind up KyuJong's shoulder. "It'll have to do for now."

Watching YoungSaeng work, JungMin hissed through clenched teeth at the pain until he was forced to look away. "KiBum, we have some time, could you go to the shop and get us some drinks and maybe some snacks. Kyu looks like he'll need to eat."

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, looking at his brother and smiling lightly before getting up. "I'll be right back." He headed to the front of the bus and climbed off in search of the concession's shop in the building.

HyungJoon watched KiBum leave, biting his lower lip before returning his attention to KyuJong, kissing his temple and whispered reassuringly to him, trying to keep his lover awake.  
      
    YoungSaeng made sure the wound was clean before he rebound it in bandages, securing it.  Once he was finished, he leaned back in the chair, eyes sad.  They'd gotten KiBum out...but HyunJoong was still in there. 

Peering up at HyungJoon, KyuJong smiled tiredly and leaned into him. JungMin watched the two for a moment then returned his attention to YoungSaeng. Taking the man's hand, he held it between both of us. "Lost your voice didn't you."

Looking up at the younger man, YoungSaeng's annoyed expression clearly said 'what gave it away'.  Giving a soundless sigh, and wincing at the throbbing in his throat, he settled against JungMin lightly, careful not to put pressure on his arm.  After a moment he pointed at JungMin with a quizzical look, wanting to know if he was all right. 

"I'm fine, a little sore, and that's not just from the wound," JungMin sighed looking down at him. "Hopefully when we get to Wando we'll be able to relax a little and rest. KyuJong's going to need it."

Nodding, YoungSaeng looked back at the two in the row behind them before looking back at JungMin.  'HyunJoong', he mouthed, biting his lower lip and resting his head against JungMin's shoulder. 

"I know," JungMin leaned down kissed the top of his head and wrapped his good arm around him. "I highly doubt KyuJong's just going to give up on him. I don't think any of us will."

KiBum returned with a bag of snacks and some waters, passing YoungSaeng and JungMin their share before sitting down in the seats across from HyungJoon and KyuJong, passing HyungJoon the bag.

Taking the bag, HyungJoon settled it in the empty space on his other side after making sure KiBum had something to eat too.  "Here, Kyu, you need food and water," he murmured, undoing the cap to the water bottle.  "I'll help, okay?"  He eased the bottle to his lover's lips.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled thankfully at KiBum before taking a small, cautious sip of the water.  That proved a bad idea; the inside of his throat felt like it had been rubbed raw, and he had barely managed to swallow the small amount of water before starting to cough, head bowed and hand over his mouth. 

Rubbing YoungSaeng's back, JungMin watched him in worry. "Should hold off on the water for just a bit I think."

Pouting a little at having to need the help, KyuJong opened his mouth and helped to tip the bottle up to take a small sip of water. "Thank you," he murmured, taking another sip and waving the bottle away. "I don't think I can eat right now though," he closed his eyes and leaned against HyungJoon.

HyungJoon nodded, kissing the corner of KyuJong's mouth.  "We'll try in a bit then, okay?" he murmured, worried.  He shifted around until he could hold KyuJong in his lap and they were both comfortable, careful not to jostle his shoulder.  
      
    It took a moment for YoungSaeng to be able to breath again, nodding as he slowly capped the bottle again and put it away.  Leaning against JungMin lightly, he hid his face against the younger man's shirt, listening to the slight chatter as the amount of people on the bus increased and they got ready to leave. 

"We should try and sleep," JungMin settled into the seat to make himself and YoungSaeng more comfortable and held him close. He watched the other people getting on the bus warily, still half expecting facility staff to raid the bus at any moment.

Resting against HyungJoon's shoulder, KyuJong's eyes opened and he sat up a bit, far away look in his eyes. After a moment he sighed heavily and sat back. "HyunJoong's back in his room, facility has no idea he helped with the escape, nor do they suspect SooHyun. But he's being moved to the main building tomorrow," KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon, biting his lip in worry.

HyungJoon swallowed, looking back down at KyuJong.  "There's no way to get him back once he's there, is there?" he whispered, eyes pained.  They just weren't strong enough to take on the main building, especially now with JungMin and KyuJong injured and YoungSaeng voiceless.  Too much longer, and it wouldn't matter...HyunJoong would be put into the experiments, and while more of them seemed to survive now than at first, chances of death in the first stages were too high.  Death in the final stage was certain.  He looked over at KiBum, not sure what to say. 

"We're not leaving him in there to die," KyuJong said firmly. "We owe him too much." Glancing over at KiBum who was looking at them with an unreadable expression. "Even if it takes longer than a couple days, we'll get him out."

YoungSaeng shifted so that he could look back at them, nodding with a set expression.  
      
    Looking down at his boyfriend, HyungJoon smiled and nodded before looking up at KiBum again.  "We'll recover, and practice, and we'll get him out," he said.  It was past the fact that they owed HyunJoong their lives.  They just _couldn't_ leave him there.  
      
    And he still had to apologize. 

Nodding with a tired smile, KyuJong closed his eyes and settled against HyungJoon. "HyunJoong is strong. If we could get through the experiments, he can," he said. Especially if HyunJoong knew that they would come for him. Being able to communicate with SooHyun on the inside would be an advantage.

HyungJoon nodded and rested his head against KyuJong's closing his eyes.  "We'll get him out," he murmured.  
      
    As the bus started up and began to pull out of the station, YoungSaeng's eyes went to KiBum.  He reached across the diagonal seats and touched his fingers lightly to his former roommate's knee, gaze concerned. 

Bringing his eyes up to YoungSaeng's, KiBum gave him a smile and took his hand. "I'm okay," he said softly. "Thanks, for getting me out," his gaze shifted between YoungSaeng and JungMin who was watching him as well.

YoungSaeng smiled, nodding and squeezing KiBum's hand lightly.  He pointed towards the food and drink with his other hand, and nearly fell off the seat when the bus took a corner. 

Catching him with one arm, JungMin rolled his eyes and pulled YoungSaeng back. "Don't be getting yourself hurt now," he chided, settling YoungSaeng against him.

"I'll eat in a little bit, you guys should get some sleep," KiBum smiled, letting YoungSaeng's hand go and turning back to look out the window. Curling his legs up under him, he watched the city roll by, lost in thought.

Watching KiBum, YoungSaeng sighed before looking back at JungMin, hitting his leg without any real force behind it before curling up against the other man.  After a moment he dropped down so that he could rest his head in JungMin's lap, looking up at JungMin for a moment before closing his eyes. 

"So mean," JungMin smiled and ran his hand through YoungSaeng's hair and closed his eyes. They'd made it out of Kwangju, alive, but it wasn't over yet. Not even close. The gentle motion of the bus lulled him into a light sleep, his hand still in YoungSaeng's hair.

Opening his eyes a crack, HyungJoon smiled to see JungMin had fallen asleep, YoungSaeng as well.  Looking over at KiBum, he watched his brother for a long minute, wondering what he was thinking about.  He would have to talk with him...they all needed to talk.  
      
    But looking down at KyuJong against him, gently caressing his boyfriend's cheek, HyungJoon felt his own eyes slip closed.  It had been a long day, and they all needed the rest.  Within a minute he was fast asleep as well. 

For the next couple of hours, KiBum watched out the window, trying not to dwell on HyunJoong. It could be a very long time before they saw him again. Looking around at the others still asleep, he slid off the seat and moved over to check KyuJong's bandages.

"Do they need to be changed?" KyuJong's eyes slowly opened at the feel of KiBum's hands on his shoulder, the pain dulled somewhat. KiBum looked up at him and nodded. 

"Yeah, they're soaked through," KiBum said, pulling the bag of bandages over and started to get things ready. KyuJong was looking up at HyungJoon, tapping on his nose to wake him.

Twitching at the taps, HyungJoon turned his head away and sneezed before opening his eyes.  Blinking blearily, he looked back at KyuJong, seeing KiBum beside them.  "Hey," he whispered, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.  Seeing what KiBum was doing, he woke up a little more, shifting until he was sitting up properly.  "Time to change your bandages?" he murmured, brushing the hair out of KyuJong's eyes. 

"Yup, help me sit up a little," KyuJong smiled, but winced at bump in the road, clinging to HyungJoon's shirt until the pain passed. "Any idea how much longer we're going to be on this infernal bus?" He muttered darkly as HyungJoon helped him to a sitting position.

"Couple more hours I think," KiBum said as he unwound the dressing from KyuJong's shoulder. "What are we going to do when we get there?" He looked up at the two of them and then returned to his work, cleaning out the wounds as best he could.

"Find a place to stay," HyungJoon said, watching KyuJong and lightly rubbing a hand along his back to distract him from the pain.  "And make sure we have enough supplies, especially first aid.  Then...we need to talk about what we're going to do next."  How long it would take to get HyunJoong out of the facility, and how they were going to get there on an amount of money that was surely running out.  "Someone will have to check how much money HyunJoong gave us, and I guess we're working if we don't have enough to make it." 

"Having to stay in a hotel for a few days is probably going to use up whatever is left of his money," KyuJong frowned as KiBum started to bind up his shoulder again. "And who knows how long it will take to work and save up enough money to get back. We could be here for months."

HyungJoon nodded slowly, wincing.  Months was a long time...they'd just have to hope HyunJoong held on until then.  "We're getting there late, so for the first day we have no choice but to find a cheap hotel.  But tomorrow I can go out and look for an apartment or something." 

"You and KiBum?" KyuJong tilted his head slightly to the side. The brothers would need to talk; their last conversation having not gone so well. KiBum looked up and started to protest but KyuJong shook his head. "I'm sure YoungSaeng is more than capable of taking care of my bandages and they can keep me company."

Nodding, HyungJoon smiled a little, thanking KyuJong mentally.  He did need to talk to KiBum, about everything that had happened...he wasn't all too sure how well that conversation would go, but it needed to be done.  Watching KiBum fix KyuJong's shoulder, he rested his head against his boyfriend's.  "It will take a while for your and JungMin's injuries to heal...but at least we should be able to avoid moving too much this time."  He was positive the facility had no idea where they were now. 

"We can relax, just a little," KyuJong nodded and closed his eyes. Facility can chase their tails in Kwangju until they figured out the escapees had got out under their noses. KiBum had finished taping up the dressing and sat back down in his seat, looking out the window again.

HyungJoon watched his little brother, biting his lower lip before sighing and resting against KyuJong again.  "Love you," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, kissing his temple lightly.  "Thank you for helping me." 

"Love you too," KyuJong whispered back, taking HyungJoon's hand in his and holding it. "I think I'm ready to eat now," he said, looking up at HyungJoon with a little pout.

A smile formed on HyungJoon's lips.  "Food it is then."  He reached for the bag and pulled out a few of the snacks KiBum had bought.  "What looks most appetizing right now?" He held them out to KyuJong to choose, searching for the bottle of water. 

Picking out a couple, KyuJong set them in his lap and attempted to open them one handed as his other arm was useless at the moment. Sighing in frustration he held one up to HyungJoon. "Help please."

Another bump in the road and JungMin was awake, blinking repeatedly at the seat in front of him until he was able to look around. Seeing YoungSaeng still curled up with his head in JungMin's lap, JungMin smiled and ran his fingers through the man's hair.

YoungSaeng squirmed a little at the fingers in his hair, burying his face against JungMin's stomach.  
      
    Lips quirking upwards, HyungJoon picked up the package and opened it.  "This looks familiar.  Need help eating them too?"  He placed the snack in KyuJong's good hand and started working on opening the other snacks slowly, pulling out something for himself and popping it into his mouth. 

"I think I can manage that," KyuJong scowled at him as he started to eat, taking tiny bites and chewing slowly. "If we get an apartment, we'll be able to cook instead of relying on take out and snacks all the time."

"That would be nice," HyungJoon nodded.  "Though I really hope at least one of us knows how to cook decently.  I can't."  He watched KyuJong, brushing his hair back.  YoungSaeng had woken up, blinking up at JungMin from where his face was pressed into the younger man's shirt., half-hidden by his long hair. 

"I used to be able to cook, we'll have to see if I can still do it," KyuJong smiled as he swallowed a bite. "I'll have to do something if I'll be hanging around the apartment while you people are working." As much as he would want to help and earn them money, he knew it would be a while before he was able to do so.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" JungMin smoothed the hair out of YoungSaeng's face and stroked his cheek gently.

YoungSaeng just smiled tiredly up at him, not willing to try talking yet when his throat still felt like it had been rubbed by sandpaper.  He reached up with one arm to hang it loosely around JungMin's neck, remaining where he was.  
      
    "That would be neat," HyungJoon smiled.  "Can't wait to try your cooking." 

"You want to try drinking some water again?" JungMin tilted his head to the side in question. Bringing his own hand up to his lips to kiss his fingers and then pressed the kissed fingers to YoungSaeng's lips.

"I can kind of cook," KiBum turned from the window, half smiling at them. "At least, I'd like to try."

"You can help me then," KyuJong nodded. "Just in case, I have been known to blow up kitchens in the past."

HyungJoon laughed.  "Let's try not to blow anything up.  Or anyone.  Be careful, KiBummie," he said, teasing KyuJong.  
      
    Smile widening a little, YoungSaeng's free hand lifted to take JungMin's, kissing his fingers lightly.  After a moment he nodded and carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. 

Handing him the bottle of water, JungMin turned a little in his seat to look back at the others. "What are we not blowing up?"

"Kitchens," KyuJong laughed lightly and nestled against HyungJoon again once he'd finished eating. "Did you two sleep okay?"

"I think so, I'll let you know when he can talk," JungMin motioned with his head toward YoungSaeng before turning back around in his seat.

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at JungMin before taking a small sip of the water.  When he didn't start coughing again, he settled against JungMin and sipped at it, glad for the soothing feeling in his burning throat.  
      
    HyungJoon kissed KyuJong's temple, shifting to make them both comfortable.  "It's nice out here," he said, looking outside the bus to the country they were passing through. 

"It is, and hopefully will be much quieter in Wando than it was in Kwangju," KyuJong nodded, closing his again. His shoulder was still throbbing, but he was trying to ignore it. He was also trying to not fall asleep again as they were getting closer to their stop and he could sleep at the hotel.

Setting the bottle down after a while, YoungSaeng wet his lips and tried to hum, one hand against his throat. The noise that left him was faint and hoarse, barely audible.  He'd probably be unable to talk until tomorrow.  Making a face, he looked up at JungMin and pointed to his arm. 

"Arm's fine. Doesn't even hurt," JungMin said, putting his good around YoungSaeng. "And the dressing can wait to be changed until we get more. KyuJong will need it more than I do right now." He sighed and leaned back more in his chair. "We overdid it, but it's a small price to pay."

YoungSaeng nodded, settling against JungMin.  They could always rest and recover.  Looking up at the younger man, he leaned over into his lap, one hand against his chest as he placed a light kiss against JungMin's lips. 

Returning the kiss, JungMin brought his hand up to YoungSaeng's cheek and stroked it, keeping it there when YoungSaeng pulled back. He stared into the other man's eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "When we get to the hotel, there's something I want to say to you. In private."

Blinking, YoungSaeng nodded slowly, fingers curling into the younger man's shirt.  After a moment he shifted around so he could sit in JungMin's lap, wrapping one arm around the other's neck and resting his head against his shoulder.  He wondered what JungMin wanted to talk about. 

"We should be there soon," JungMin said, kissing the top of YoungSaeng's head and wound his arms around the other man, holding him close. After a moment he frowned. "I hope we have an extra shirt KyuJong can wear, we're going to get enough looks as it is."

"We had an extra shirt for Kyu," HyungJoon remembered.  They'd bought that shirt for KyuJong, and still had the one HyunJoong had gotten them the first day.  He fished the white shirt out of the bag.  "How are we going to get this on without moving your shoulder?" he frowned, looking at KyuJong. 

Frowning back, KyuJong looked at the shirt. "I'm sorry the one you bought got ruined," he said. He'd really like that shirt too. KiBum glanced over from the window and watched for a moment.

"We can just sling his arm and then put the shirt over it, so he doesn't have to move his arm at all," KiBum got up, picking up another roll of the gauze to make a sling.

"That should work," KyuJong nodded and KiBum started to fashion a sling, looping the gauze around his neck.

"It's fine, we'll probably have to all go shopping later," HyungJoon smiled, helping KiBum as best as he could.  YoungSaeng watched them from over JungMin's shoulder and the back of the chair, blinking tiredly before hiding his face against JungMin's neck again, unwilling to move. 

"Probably, your clothes haven't been washed for days as it is," KyuJong chuckled as the shirt was slid over his head and he managed to get his good arm through the arm hole.

"Are you okay?" JungMin glanced down at YoungSaeng, gently rubbing his arms. He was being extra clingy now, but JungMin figured it was from the stress, but he was still concerned.

YoungSaeng nodded against JungMin's neck, sighing softly at the hand against his arm.  Closing his eyes, he nuzzled close, not responding any further.  
      
    HyungJoon smoothed out his boyfriend's shirt, nodding as he wrinkled his nose.  "We all need a few changes of clothes, and then a good wash for these ones."  He looked outside the window.  "We must be getting close." 

Leaning against HyungJoon, KyuJong looked outside as well and nodded. The countryside was giving way to more signs of inhabitation, buildings closer together. "It will be nice to walk off the bus and not worry or look over our shoulder's all the time. Soohyun told me there's no facility presence here, not like there was in Kwangju."

Smiling, HyungJoon sighed in relief.  "We'll be able to rest then."  It was a strange feeling that they had eluded the facility.  He wished HyunJoong was here to celebrate with them, but he would be soon.  "I'll have to practice more.  KiBummie too," he said.  "So you don't knock yourself out on any more walls," he teased 

Scowling, KiBum glared at HyungJoon. He didn't like to be reminded of that. But that made him think of something and he glanced at KyuJong. "I'm a little confused, in the hotel I ran right into the wall, like no time had passed. But.. when HyunJoong and I were running from the facility people, when I was running, it was like time had slowed down around me."

Blinking a little, KyuJong glanced up at HyungJoon and then back at KiBum. "I'm not sure what to make of that. Were there any differences between the two? Try to think."

"Well... I'm not sure," KiBum looked out the window, chewing on his lip. "I.. I had my eyes closed, cause I was... crying at the hotel. But, not at the train station. Was it because I had my eyes closed?"

"Possible, we'll have to do a test," KyuJong nodded slowly. "Away from walls if possible."

"At the hotel, you blew right by me," HyungJoon recalled.  "You were literally a blur.  Maybe you didn't just notice because your eyes were closed.  I have no idea."  He rubbed his head in frustration.  
      
    Looking up, YoungSaeng watched KiBum, thinking.  If time had slowed around him, that would explain how his reaction time had kept up in the facility building. 

"We'll get it figured out," KyuJong offered him a smile and KiBum nodded, looking back out the window. KyuJong sighed and nuzzled back against HyungJoon. At least YoungSaeng and JungMin seemed to have a good control over their abilities. Having to help the other two to work on theirs would be draining enough. Especially HyungJoon.

"I think we're going to be coming up to the station soon," JungMin said. They had entered the city by now and he was watching out the window with interest. "Should keep an eye out in case we pass by a hotel that will be near."

Nodding, YoungSaeng lifted his head enough that he could watch outside the opposite window, brushing his hair out of his face.  
      
    HyungJoon kissed KyuJong's temple, rubbing his back as he looked out of the window.  "It looks nice."  It was smaller than KwangJu, and looked more peaceful.  If they were going to be staying here for a while, it wouldn't be that bad 

"Saeng..." JungMin touched YoungSaeng's arm and pointed out the window. "There's a nice park here," he said, smiling over at him as they passed by. The bus turned a corner and slowly pulled into a station. KiBum was gathering up their bags and stood up.

"Time to go?" KyuJong sat up a little, wincing as the movement strained his shoulder.

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled, wrapping his arm around KyuJong's waist and helping him up.  "Should I carry you?"  KyuJong had lost a lot of blood.  
      
    A smile curled YoungSaeng's lips after seeing the park, relaxing a little.  Once the bus had stopped, he carefully stood up, helping KiBum with the bags and looking over at KyuJong and HyungJoon. 

"I think I can walk, but I wouldn't say no to a shoulder to lean on," KyuJong said once he was standing. There was a little dizziness, but nothing he couldn't handle.

JungMin watched the other people on the bus slowly getting off until it was just them. KiBum was shuffling forward down the aisle slowly as KyuJong and HyungJoon followed behind. JungMin followed the two just in case they needed help, pulling YoungSaeng with him.

HyungJoon kept one arm around KyuJong in case he fell.  Once they got off the bus, he stood beside him and eased the older man's good arm around his shoulders.  "Like this?"  
      
    Stepping down off the bus behind them, YoungSaeng looked around before tugging at JungMin's hand lightly, heading towards the entrance to the station.  He snagged KiBum on the way by, smiling gently at him and taking his free hand 

Looking down at his hand in YoungSaeng's, KiBum smiled and nodded, glancing back up at him and squeezing the hand. "Thanks," he said softly. JungMin watched two out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.

"So, did anyone happen to see a hotel on the way?" JungMin said, glancing over his shoulder at HyungJoon and KyuJong who were making their way slowly towards the exit as well.

"I saw one," HyungJoon said, most of his attention on helping KyuJong.  "It isn't that far from the station.  Once they made it out onto the street, he pointed in the direction they'd come from.  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng started in that direction, bringing both JungMin and KiBum with him 

Taking a deep breath, JungMin looked up at the sky and smiled. There wasn't the oppressive air like there had been in Kwangju, and it felt good. After a few minutes of walking they approached the hotel and JungMin led them towards the doors. "I'll get us some rooms then," he looked over his shoulder to KyuJong and HyungJoon.

"KiBum can stay with us, so get a room with two beds for us," KyuJong said as they walked in. KiBum started to protest, but knew they didn't have the money for him to get a room by himself.

YoungSaeng opened the door for them, holding it for HyungJoon and KyuJong.  Once they were all inside, he followed JungMin to the counter, despite the fact that he couldn't say anything to help him.  HyungJoon waited to one side with KyuJong, watching his boyfriend and his brother. 

Nodding politely to the girl behind the counter, JungMin requested two rooms and waited as she got them checked in and handed over the keys. Handing over a key each to HyungJoon and KiBum and taking the one for his and YoungSaeng's room. "Alright, let's go," JungMin led YoungSaeng over to the elevator and pressed the call button.

Waiting off to the side, KiBum waited until everyone had moved onto the elevator when it arrived before getting in himself.

Pressing the button for their floor, YoungSaeng leaned against JungMin a little.  HyungJoon rubbed KyuJong's back gently.  "KiBum, maybe later you and I could go out and find a takeout place nearby?" he suggested.  The others probably wouldn't be moving anywhere the rest of the day. 

"Okay," KiBum glanced at his brother and nodded. "Maybe take a look around a little bit?" After having been cooped up in the last hotel and then waking up in that facility room, he really wanted to get outside again. Especially if there was no facility staff to be wary of.

"Yeah," HyungJoon grinned.  "Maybe ask around for cheap apartments to check out tomorrow."  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled, glad the brothers were talking again as the elevator came to a stop.  They stepped out onto the floor, YoungSaeng looked at the key in JungMin's hand, starting off in the direction of the room.  HyungJoon helped KyuJong along, staying beside KiBum. 

"Come get us when there's food," JungMin waved at the others over his shoulder as the stopped in front of their door. Unlocking it and letting YoungSaeng go in first and closing it behind him.

"Yeah, apartment hunting, sounds fun," KiBum smiled a bit and stopped in front of their door and unlocked it. He let HyungJoon and KyuJong go in first. Easing down onto the bed, KyuJong winced as he tried to lay down without hurting himself too badly.

HyungJoon helped KyuJong lie down, hand lightly against his back.  "Anything you need?" he asked, brushing KyuJong's hair out of his eyes and checking his bandages to make sure it wasn't bleeding through again.  Sitting back, he smiled at KiBum. 

"Just sleep," KyuJong sighed and settled against the pillow. "You two have fun, and try not to get into any trouble."

KiBum set down the bags with their stuff and sat down on the other bed, looking around the room. It was a little nicer than the rooms at the other hotel, there was even a TV.

"Yes yes, we've had enough trouble for a lifetime." HyungJoon chuckled, squeezing KyuJong's hand lightly before tucking him in and slipping off the bed, looking at KiBum.  "What now?  We got a bit before dinner.  You resting too?" 

"Nah, slept enough last night," KiBum smirked and looked down at his hands. "Let's just walk around a bit, let him sleep." He glanced over at KyuJong who was already passed out.

"Sounds good."  HyungJoon smiled a little to see KyuJong sleeping, grabbing his key to the room and walking to the door.  "Explore a bit? Since we're going to be here for a while."  He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. 

"Let's not explore too far, your sense of direction still isn't that great remember," KiBum followed him out, hands in his pockets.

"Hey!  I didn't get us too lost in KwangJu," HyungJoon huffed, pouting a little as he walked along beside KiBum.  "Just that one time."  He stopped outside the elevator, pressing the call button.  "So...I guess we just rest and practice for now, right?"  he looked over at his brother. 

"Yeah, you and I will need the practice," KiBum gave his brother a smile and stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, he frowned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about... what happened. I shouldn't have just taken off like that. If it hadn't been for me, he probably wouldn't have got caught."

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, HyungJoon looked up at KiBum.  Listening, he smiled sadly and shook his head.  "There's nothing for you to apologize, KiBum," he said quietly.  "None of this would have happened at all if I hadn't been an idiot."  He rested his head back against the wall.  "I knew I should have said something, but I didn't.  Guess I was just scared as usual."  HyungJoon smiled bitterly.  "I don't blame you if you hate me for that." 

"I don't hate you, or KyuJong," KiBum said, shaking his head. "I was just... upset and confused about..." he trailed off when the door opened and he stepped out. "And it wasn't just him you kept it from you know."

"I know," HyungJoon said quietly.  "I'm sorry.  I'm still getting used to it myself."  Following KiBum out, he placed one hand lightly on his little brother's shoulder.  "Why were you crying when you ran into the wall, KiBum?" he asked softly.  He and the others had drawn a conclusion of their own, but he wanted to hear it from his brother, and to give KiBum a chance to talk about it. 

Sighing, KiBum crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. He was embarrassed about the whole thing, especially since he'd run right into a wall. That he would never live down. "HyunJoong... he was real upset about you and KyuJong, and I guess that's why he did it. I don't blame him or anything for doing it, especially since he didn't know that I... kind of... like him." Taking a deep breath, KiBum looked up at HyungJoon. "He kissed me."

It had been as they'd thought, but it was still a surprise to hear it from KiBum directly.  HyungJoon had always thought they'd misinterpreted what they'd seen.  Biting his lower lip, he squeezed KiBum's shoulder lightly.  "It scared you?" 

"No, it didn't scare me, just surprised me," KiBum shook his head, heading out the doors. "I only ran away from him cause I knew that he wouldn't have done that otherwise. I knew he only liked KyuJong, and I'm not comparable to KyuJong. Not even in the same league."

HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  "I wouldn't say that."  He then blinked and shivered.  "It's a little weird to say because you're my brother, but it's not like you're hard on the eyes, and you're a great person.  Very easy to like.  Okay, yeah, that was weird to say."  He made a show of shuddering.  "Point is, like you said before, HyunJoong loves the person KyuJong used to be...and now that he knows that KyuJong's moved on...who knows.  Maybe he'll be able to do the same."  He smiled a little.  "And the way that he looks at you sometimes, you never know."

"What do you mean by the way he looks at me?" KiBum looked at him with a confused expression. "He's never looked at me the way he looked at KyuJong." He shook his head and looked away. "There's no use dwelling on it right now. It's probably going to be a while before we see him again."

"Maybe not, but you can tell he likes being around you. A lot.  When you're not arguing."  HyungJoon messed up KiBum's hair a little.  "We'll get him back, okay?" 

"We better, I owe him something," KiBum mumbled and tried to flatten out his hair.

HyungJoon blinked at him.  "What would that be?"  He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, enjoying the fresh air and the light amount of traffic compared to KwangJu. 

Wincing, KiBum scowled. "I owe him a cupcake."

"A cupcake?" Blinking, HyungJoon grinned widely.  "You're baking for him?  I want to see that~" 

"Well I'm going to have to perfect a recipe first, so you can eat the results of my experiments," KiBum grinned back sweetly.

HyungJoon pouted at him.  "You wouldn't poison your big brother, would you?" 

"Of course not," KiBum linked his arm with HyungJoon's. "Not intentionally of course. But mistakes do happen."

"Would any of these mistakes be of the 'accidentally on purpose' type?" HyungJoon wrinkled his nose, but linked arms with KiBum happily.  "If you make me sick, I'll hypnotize you into doing cartwheels and film it." 

"I wouldn't do anything like that," KiBum laughed. "Besides, KyuJong would get mad at me, and I don't want him mad at me."

"True enough," HyungJoon chuckled.  "I still need you to practice on though, I'm tired of walking around totally blind."  It was more than a little scary. 

"If I must," KiBum sighed. "Not much else to do for a while anyway, and I doubt JungMin and YoungSaeng will be volunteering any time soon."

"Probably not," HyungJoon agreed.  "This is a nice place, don't you think?"  He looked around at the trees they passed, smiling.  The air was less stuffy, and there was more green. 

"It is," KiBum nodded, looking around as well. "Not a bad place to stick around for a while."

"Definitely not." HyungJoon stretched happily.  Wando was very nice.  
      
    At the same time though, he couldn't wait to get HyunJoong back and get to Jeju.  Maybe then they could finally have some real peace. 

********************

Shutting the door, JungMin leaned against it and smiled at YoungSaeng as he tried to pull off his shoes. "You want to sleep for a bit before they come back with food?"

Slipping off his shoes, YoungSaeng shrugged a little.  Seeing the trouble JungMin was having with his shoes, he crouched down and tapped at one foot to get the younger man to lift it, slipping it off. 

"Thanks," JungMin said, taking his hand once the shoes were off and YoungSaeng had straightened back up. "So if you don't want to sleep, what did you want to do then?" He glanced over the man's shoulder and grinned. "There's a balcony."

Blinking, YoungSaeng looked over at the balcony, expression brightening.  He curled his fingers around JungMin's and pulled him towards the glass door.  It took him a moment to figure out how to open the lock, but then he pushed the sliding door open, stepping out onto the balcony.  His smile widened when he took in the view. 

Chuckling as he was led along, JungMin wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist and rested his chin on the man's shoulder. "This is nice," he murmured. "We can even see the sea from here."

YoungSaeng nodded, leaning back against JungMin.  After trying a soft hum, he leaned up a little until his lips were brushing JungMin's ear.  "We'll go...one day?" he whispered, voice barely audible even with his mouth that close to the younger man's ear. 

"Of course," JungMin turned his head to look down at him. "Anything you want, we'll do, promise."

Smiling widely, YoungSaeng turned his attention back to the amazing view, feeling the wind running through his hair.  After a minute he slowly turned around in JungMin's arms so he was facing the other man instead, looking up at him with a smile as his fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. 

Watching the sky for a moment more, JungMin turned his attention down to YoungSaeng, returning the smile. "There's something I want to say to you. You don't have to respond or anything, I just want to get it off my chest." 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he stepped back and took YoungSaeng's hands in his own. "Today was scary, and even though things worked out more or less okay, the thought of losing you was weighing heavily on me the entire time. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. The things we have gone through, brought us so close together that I'm not sure I would change a thing that has happened in the past week. We may not always see eye to eye, and you like to beat me up, but I think I can live with that." Letting one hand go, he brought up the free hand to frame YoungSaeng's cheek. "I love you, YoungSaeng."

Blinking up at him, YoungSaeng's eyes widened at the admission, lips parting slightly.  He didn't know what to say, not that he was able to say much, just looking up at JungMin for a long moment.  JungMin was admitting to loving him.  Two weeks ago they hadn't even known the other existed, and now this?  It was stupid to love someone so soon, wasn't it?  
      
    But that didn't explain the blush that slowly appeared across his cheeks, heart thumping faster in his chest as he went over the words in his mind.  They didn't sound so bad coming from JungMin in that rich baritone.  They sounded nice, more than nice.  
      
    Did he love JungMin back?  It only took a look back at the past few days in particular to know the answer to that question.  He wouldn't have given his body to JungMin so willingly if the younger man hadn't already owned his heart first.  
      
    Thinking that over, YoungSaeng played with the fingers in his own, leaning into the hand against his cheek. 

"Well, you didn't hit me, so I'll take that as a good sign," JungMin smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently.

Looking up in time to receive the kiss on his lips, YoungSaeng smiled a little and leaned into the kiss to return it, letting go of JungMin's hands to wrap his arms loosely around JungMin's neck.  After a moment, he mouthed 'thank you' against JungMin's lips.  
      
    He wasn't sure if he was brave enough to say he loved JungMin back yet.  But one day soon, he would be able to, he was sure. 

Wrapping his arms around him, JungMin pulled back slightly from the kiss and looked into YoungSaeng's eyes. "You don't have to thank me, for anything," he whispered and kissed him again before pulling him into a hug, resting his cheek against YoungSaeng's head.

Nuzzling close, YoungSaeng sighed softly in contentment, burying his nose in JungMin's collar.  Like this, he could take in the other man's earthy scent, letting himself relax.  Arms slowly dropping to circle around his waist instead, he ran one hand along JungMin's back, just enjoying the contact. 

"So, what shall we do now?" JungMin asked, still holding the other in a loose embrace and rocking him back and forth slowly. "The brother's will be out for a bit if they don't get lost, and I'm sure KyuJong's out cold by now."

YoungSaeng shrugged slightly.  He was actually perfectly content to just stay like this, but then he might fall asleep and he wouldn't be able to sleep later that night.  
      
    After a moment he looked up at the other man, tilting his head slightly to one side.  Then he smiled and placed two fingers lightly against JungMin's throat, managing a light hum. 

Blinking, JungMin looked at him perplexed. "You want me to sing? I'll be glad when you can talk again. I'm not very good at charades, plus I miss your voice."

Nodding, YoungSaeng huffed at him and tapped his nose lightly before taking JungMin's hands and pulling him back inside.  It was very nice out on the balcony, but he was starting to get cold, the air different here than in KwangJu.  He shut the glass door, locking it before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"So, what shall I sing then," JungMin paced in front of the bed, looking up at the ceiling in thought. After a moment he stopped, smiling to himself. "I know..." Turning to YoungSaeng, he gave the man a small bow before straightening and closing his eyes as he started to sing.

" _Do you know that from the moment I saw first saw you  
It was you Let’s walk together on the road in front of us  
A beautiful day is spread out in front of us  
I wanna be with you my love  
I promise you under the sky  
I will protect you  
For eternity..._"

Opening his eyes, he brought his gaze up to meet YoungSaeng's as he continued to sing, stepping forward slowly.

YoungSaeng watched JungMin approach, mesmerized by the younger man's voice and the words that flowed from him.  Every time the word 'love' slipped from JungMin's lips, pink spread across his cheeks, along with a silly smile that he made no effort to hide from the man singing.  
      
    When JungMin was close enough, YoungSaeng lifted his arms out to him, breath caught in his throat.

Taking YoungSaeng's hands, JungMin slowly pulled him off the bed, holding him out at arm's length as he continued the song.

_I wanna love you forever  
I hope that our love will be happy  
Let’s create by ourselves  
Beautiful days  
I love you  
For eternity _

As the last note faded out he smiled broadly at YoungSaeng. "So... how was that?"

Since he couldn't reply verbally, YoungSaeng made his response non-verbal instead, a happy grin spreading across his face before he pulled JungMin closer, leaning up and pressing their lips together.  That had been beautiful, nothing short of beautiful. 

Smiling into the kiss, JungMin wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist and lifted him up a little. Breaking off, he stared into YoungSaeng's eyes, grinning. "Now, I'm not singing again until your voice is back. Doesn't feel right."

Squeaking inaudibly when he was lifted up, YoungSaeng nodded, kicking his feet a little when he couldn't touch the ground.  He poked JungMin's shoulder of his injured arm, looking at him pointedly. 

"Oh fine," JungMin rolled his eyes and and set the man down but didn't release his grip. Placing another kiss to YoungSaeng's lips before pulling back and running a hand through the man's hair. "What would you like to do now?"

YoungSaeng shrugged, looking up at JungMin with a smile.  The hand in his hair felt good, and he tilted his head back a little into it, eyes fluttering.  After a moment he pointed at JungMin, wondering what the younger man wanted to do. 

Shaking his head slightly, JungMin's eyes wandered over YoungSaeng's features. "Nothing really. Just relaxing with you is enough," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

Smiling, YoungSaeng leaned up to meet the other man halfway, JungMin's lips soft and warm.  Arms finding their way around his neck and fingers twining into his hair, he returned the kiss slowly, eyes closing as he enjoyed the contact. 

Shuffling a bit, JungMin continued the kiss as he pulled YoungSaeng toward the bed, sitting down and bringing the older man with him.

YoungSaeng settled down into JungMin's lap, breaking the kiss slightly to breathe.  Lips barely brushing against JungMin's, he half-opened his eyes and looked down into the other man's, breath mingling.  After a moment of just looking at him, taking in his expression, he leaned in and pressed their mouths together again, inviting. 

Moaning lightly into the kiss, JungMin took the invitation and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue YoungSaeng's and alternating with nips at his lower lip. JungMin's hands pressed again YoungSaeng's back and slowly rubbed up and down, enjoying the contact.

Though he couldn't make any noise other than the occasional faint, breathless moan, it was clear YoungSaeng enjoyed the contact and kiss as well.  Arching his back into the hands, his fingers ran through JungMin's hair and along the nape of his neck, pressing lightly into where his neck met his shoulders and massaging slowly. 

After a few moments, JungMin pulled back, swallowing roughly and looking up into YoungSaeng's eyes. "Saeng," he murmured, his hand came up to frame YoungSaeng's jaw and guide his head to the side as he leaned in again, placing soft kisses to the man's throat.

Breath catching in his throat, YoungSaeng moved his head farther to one side to give JungMin more room, lips parting.  A faint whisper of the other man's name slipped from his lips, a light vibration in his throat the only indication.  His hands slipped down to JungMin's shoulder blades, rubbing in slow circles there, his eyes closing at the attention. 

Holding YoungSaeng tight to him, JungMin slowly scooted back from the edge of the bed. Twisting, JungMin laid the man down on his side, his lips came back to capture YoungSaeng's again, arms still firmly attached to YoungSaeng's waist, their legs tangled together.

YoungSaeng returned the kiss happily, squirming closer until their lower bodies were as meshed together as they possibly could be.  He flicked his tongue against JungMin's upper lip, craving his taste as his fingers played with the edge of the younger man's collar. 

His lips occupied, JungMin's hand wandered over YoungSaeng's back, slipping under his shirt. His fingers slid up the warm skin, tracing patterns along his spine.

Gasping, YoungSaeng arched into the contact, slinging one leg over JungMin's.  His hand ran down JungMin's chest, pressing into the fabric as he slipped his tongue into JungMin's mouth. 

Meeting YoungSaeng's tongue with his own, sliding them together as the kiss became more desperate, more intense. JungMin couldn't help but wanting more of YoungSaeng, more of his taste, his touch. It was never enough, JungMin's fingers digging into YoungSaeng's back.

The feeling was obviously mutual, YoungSaeng pressing closer and tugging on the edge of JungMin's shirt.  He slowly rolled JungMin over onto his back, straddling the younger man's waist and nipping on his lower lip before delving back into the kiss, wanting more. 

Breath catching in his throat at the change in position, JungMin was too caught up to take this too slow, his hand was already pushing up on YoungSaeng's shirt to pull it off. His other hand was sliding up YoungSaeng's belly and chest, finding those sensitive places.

Squirming to make it easier to take off his shirt, YoungSaeng gasped, breaking away from the kiss as he arched against the exploring hand, whining in his throat.  His hair fell down, framing his face as he stared down at JungMin, eyes dark.  Leaning down, his mouth found the edge of JungMin's collarbone as his hands pushed at the younger man's shirt. 

Eyes fluttering, JungMin sat up, holding on to YoungSaeng's back to keep him pressed close as he helped to remove his shirt. Brushing the man's hair out of the way, JungMin's attack on YoungSaeng's neck began anew. His lips traveled up to the underside of his jaw and he slowly lowered himself back to the bed, bringing YoungSaeng down with him.

Moaning faintly, YoungSaeng braced himself against the bed with one hand, arching against the bare skin below him.  Rewarded by the brush of warmth, like electricity, he gasped at the press of their hips together.  His free hand came between them to run down JungMin's chest, finding the edge of his jeans, fingers running along the material. 

The feel of YoungSaeng's hand down his body and JungMin's breath caught in his throat. Staring up YoungSaeng through half lidded eyes, his own hands were sliding down YoungSaeng's body to still for a moment at his hips as his thumbs stroked his sides and fingers were sliding in between the fabric of his jeans and his skin.

Breathing becoming heavier, YoungSaeng looked down at JungMin, tilting his head to press their open mouths together before sitting up a little, staring down at him.  His eyes traveled along JungMin's body, hands resting against JungMin's stomach with his thumbs underneath the edge of the other man's jeans.  His lips formed the younger's name, looking from his face to his own hands. 

Blinking a few times, JungMin's hand came up to stroke YoungSaeng's cheek as he looked up at him in puzzlement. "Something wrong? You want to stop?"

YoungSaeng looked up at him and shook his head, lips curling upwards.  He didn't want to stop.  He wanted to feel JungMin again.  Leaning into the hand against his cheek, he watched JungMin's face questioningly as his fingers found the buttons to the other man's jeans, playing with the zipper. 

"Ah, I see," JungMin chuckled, grasping YoungSaeng about the waist and rolling them so the older man was underneath him. His good arm propping himself up as he placed soft kisses down YoungSaeng's body, nipping at various points until he reached the waistline of YoungSaeng's jeans. "This is what you wanted?" He mused, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, pulling down the zipper.

Gasping as he was rolled over and pressed into the mattress, YoungSaeng smiled up at JungMin when he felt the fingers against his jeans, breathing unevenly.  A whine escaped him at how purposely slow JungMin was being, and since JungMin had moved further down so he couldn't reach the other man's own jeans, he rubbed one leg against JungMin's in an effort to get his point across. 

The feel of YoungSaeng's leg against his and JungMin was shuddering. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured, making short work of the rest of their clothes. Slowly sliding back up the man's bare body until their chests were pressed together and JungMin was back to kissing him. The intensity of the kiss matched only by the movements of their bodies pressed together.

Some time later, JungMin wasn't sure how long and he was resting his his forehead against YoungSaeng's. Trying to regain his breath and will heart to slow. He kissed the man again, the action a bit tired compared to earlier. Sliding off to the side, he wrapped his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and pulled him close.

Panting, YoungSaeng snuggled close to JungMin without protest, legs tangled together and smile on his lips.  He kissed JungMin before nuzzling into his chest, tired but content.  Even if his voice was probably worse off now, he hardly cared at the moment. 

Brushing the sweat matted bangs from YoungSaeng's forehead, JungMin kissed the top of his head. Drawing the blankets over them, he rubbed YoungSaeng's back and settled into a more comfortable position.

Closing his eyes momentarily, YoungSaeng slowly opened them again and kissed JungMin's chest, the easiest bit of skin to reach, as he thought.  He'd never felt like this about anyone.  Not even SangMi, he was sure of it.  He felt completely and utterly relaxed and protected...and loved.  That was the biggest difference...he felt loved.  
      
    Smile curling his lips, he placed one hand lightly against JungMin's stomach, feeling it rising and falling with each breath, before slowly drawing a heart against the other man's skin. 

Peering down at the hand that was drawing patterns in his skin, JungMin smiled. "Would you like a pen?" he murmured, running his hands through YoungSaeng's hair.

Pouting a little, YoungSaeng sighed, redrawing the heart for a moment before wrapping his arms around JungMin's waist, nuzzling close and kissing his collar again, smiling faintly.  
      
    He'd have to wait until his voice came back, it seemed. 

Cuddling against him, JungMin was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" he scowled at the door and held YoungSaeng tighter, not ready to get up yet.

"It's us! We brought back food!" KiBum's voice came muffled through the door.

Sighing, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng. "Well?"

Whining and burrowing against JungMin's chest at the knock, YoungSaeng wished they could just stay there a while longer.  But if they didn't move, the others would probably eat all the food.  After a moment of trying to hide, he slowly sat up and disentangled his legs, hair falling all over his face and massive pout in place. 

"We'll be there in a minute, go away!" JungMin called again through the door as he sat up. Turning to YoungSaeng he chuckled and smoothed the hair out of his face and leaned in to give him a quick kiss before looking around for his clothes. "Can't get a minute's peace with them around."

Shaking his head and wrinkling his nose, YoungSaeng watched JungMin search for his clothes before starting to do the same, moving slowly.  Locating his boxers and pulling them on, he looked around for the rest of his clothes, blinking when he didn't see them.  Slipping off the bed, he peeked underneath it to see if they were there. 

Pulling his shirt on without managing to pull on his wound, JungMin watched YoungSaeng for a moment. "You can't walk around like that Saeng, you'll scare the poor maids," he chuckled, crossing his arms and waiting. He wasn't about to tell him that his clothes had ended up on the floor next to where JungMin was standing.

YoungSaeng stuck out his tongue at the younger man, confused when he didn't see his clothing under the bed either.  Climbing back to his feet and looking around, he padded around to the other side of the bed.  Finally spotting them right next to JungMin, he frowned at him and went to pick them up, pulling on his jeans and picking up his shirt. 

"Don't frown at me, it's not like I was hiding them or anything," JungMin laughed, grabbing his shoes and sitting down in a chair to pull them on and tie them. "Besides, I don't mind if you walk around in just your boxers. Or less even."

Hitting JungMin with his shirt, YoungSaeng pulled it on and tried to straighten his hair a little, cheeks burning red.  Slipping into his own shoes, he wrinkled his nose as he looked down at himself.  He was definitely taking a shower before sleeping.  Grabbing the room key, he walked to the door to wait for JungMin. 

Following after, JungMin opened the door and stepped out, bouncing a little on his feet as he waited for YoungSaeng to lock the door. He saw KiBum waiting at the end of the hall and when YoungSaeng was ready, took the man's hand and headed down toward him.

"Hey, food's inside, but we have to wait until HyungJoon gets KyuJong up. Poor guy was still out cold when we got back," KiBum said as they approached. He was leaning against the wall next to their door.

Nodding, YoungSaeng smiled a little and rested against the wall next to KiBum, leaning against JungMin lightly.  
      
    Inside the room, HyungJoon looked down at KyuJong, smiling a little at his sleeping face.  He wished they could let him sleep a little more, but after dinner he could just crash again; it wasn't as if they were doing anything.  And they needed to change his bandages again, surely.  
      
    He brushed KyuJong's hair back out of his face, caressing his cheek lightly.  "Hey, dinner time," he whispered, kissing his lips gently.  "Time to wake up Kyu." 

Stirring, KyuJong's eyes opened slowly and he groaned a bit in pain. When it subsided enough, he blinked a few times and looked up at HyungJoon, smiling lightly. "Hey," he murmured. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, KiBum and I walked around for a while," HyungJoon smiled.  "This place is nice, once you're recovered we can go walk around."  He kissed KyuJong again.  "But for now, it's dinner time."  He leaned back and shifted to help KyuJong sit up. 

"That would be good," KyuJong nodded. Biting on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out as he moved, he managed to get sitting up and leaning his good shoulder against the headboard. "It might be a little while though," he panted, the pain receding.

Nodding, HyungJoon bit his lower lip, eyes worried. "When we're out tomorrow, we'll pick up painkillers for you, okay?"  He nuzzled close for a moment on KyuJong's uninjured side before reluctantly slipping off the bed and padding over to the door, leaning out.  "He's up, food time." 

Watching the others come in, KyuJong smiled at them. "Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting," he said, trying to shift to get comfortable.

"It's okay, we don't mind," KiBum sat down on the other bed. "When we're done eating we'll change your bandages." KyuJong nodded and closed his eyes. JungMin took a seat on the bed as well, bringing YoungSaeng with.

"You may have to help me eat HyungJoon," KyuJong said, cracking his eyes open and looking over at him. His right arm was useless this way and he knew how well he could eat with his left.

"No problem with that."  HyungJoon picked up a plate for them and carried it over to the bed, sitting down next to KyuJong and picking up some food with chopsticks before offering it to KyuJong.  "Without sound effects this time, right?"  
      
    YoungSaeng watched them with a small smile, settled against JungMin as he drew a plate closer. 

"Preferably," KyuJong smiled and took the offered bite, chewing slowly. KiBum had got up to get his own plate and was leaning against the headboard on the other bed, his knees drawn to his chest as he ate.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow then?" JungMin asked, picking at the food on YoungSaeng's plate, not bothering to get up and get his own.

HyungJoon popped some food in his own mouth, chewing and swallowing.  "KiBum and I are going to look for an apartment to stay at, and get supplies that we're missing.  Anything else we should do at that same time?"  He looked towards his brother. 

"We should probably look for jobs," KiBum said, glancing over before he stuffed his face again. "I'm thinking I'd be a fantastic delivery boy," he got out around the mouthful.

"Saeng and I know what we're doing already. Once his voice is better of course," JungMin said, smiling down at YoungSaeng before taking more off of his plate.

Smiling widely in return, YoungSaeng nodded, one hand against his throat.  
      
    Chuckling, HyungJoon shrugged.  "And I'm back until whatever I can find...unless someone's looking for an amateur magician or something."  If he could just stop blinding himself at the same time.

"Well you can keep me company until you do find something," KyuJong said, pouting at the plate of food for another bite. He ignored the retching sound KiBum was making.

"Could you two keep the lovey doveyness to a minimum while I'm around at least? Sharing a room is bad enough," KiBum grumbled into his food. 

"We are," HyungJoon pouted.  "I told you to wait outside while I woke him up, right?"  He picked up more food and held it up for KyuJong obediently.  "We'll be good."  He wasn't about to be all over KyuJong with his brother there, that was just weird. 

"You could always room with us?" JungMin smiled brightly at the younger. KiBum glanced at YoungSaeng then back at JungMin and shook his head vigorously.

KyuJong couldn't help but laugh a little at that as he took the bite of food offered. "Yes, we'll be good. Not like anything could happen right now with having been shot and all."

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the head shaking, looking up at JungMin as if asking 'we're not that bad, are we?'  
      
    Chuckling, HyungJoon picked up another piece and waited for KyuJong to finish with his current mouthful.  "We'll have to make sure the apartment we get has three rooms, for sure." 

"Or a nice large closet," JungMin grinned at KiBum who gave him a half-hearted smile, obviously not liking that idea. Sighing, JungMin turned to YoungSaeng, shaking his head. "I don't think he likes me that much."

"Are we going to be able to find someplace cheap with three bedrooms that's at least partially furnished, since we don't have the money for beds or anything," KyuJong frowned, taking the offered bite.

"That's what we'll have to find out," HyungJoon said, watching YoungSaeng hit JungMin on the knee.  "Between all of us, we should be able to afford rent.  My main worry is if we're able to find someplace that won't ask for identification, since we have none..." 

"Just another thing to worry about," KyuJong sighed, leaning against the headboard and closing his eyes. He missed JungMin scowling at YoungSaeng and poking him in the side.

"So who will be going then, me and HyungJoon again?" KiBum asked. "I don't think potential landlords would appreciate JungMin bleeding all over the place." He had to dive off the bed to avoid JungMin reaching for him.

"Think it's us again, yeah," HyungJoon nodded.  "Unless YoungSaeng's voice has recovered and he wants to come along?"  He glanced to YoungSaeng, who shrugged.  He wouldn't mind going along if he was able to talk by then. 

"Well someone will have to stay and keep an eye on KyuJong, might as well be the other injured one," JungMin said, eyeing KiBum who was easing back onto the bed slowly. He turned back to YoungSaeng and frowned at him. "I don't like the idea of you going out without me, but I guess we're reasonably safe here."

"Sounds good then," KyuJong nodded slowly. He was slowly starting to fall back asleep, not having been able to eat much.

Looking back to KyuJong and seeing him falling asleep again, HyungJoon brushed his bangs back.  "Done eating already?"  He frowned slightly, noticing KyuJong hadn't eaten much.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin and smiled, squeezing his uninjured arm lightly before turning back to the others, eating slowly. 

"Yeah, don't have much of an appetite right now," KyuJong cracked his eyes open and smiled thoughtfully at HyungJoon. "We can try again later."

Nodding, HyungJoon smiled back.  "All right.  We'll save some food for you then."  He set aside some food in the box for KyuJong to try later.  
      
    A bit later, YoungSaeng leaned back as well, placing his place down and curling up against JungMin's side. 

"Well I think it's time for us to go to bed then," JungMin said, glancing down at YoungSaeng and putting his arm around him.

"It's been a long day," KyuJong murmured. KiBum nodded and stretched out on the bed, being careful to avoid hitting JungMin and YoungSaeng.

Nodding, YoungSaeng slowly stood up, rubbing one eye.  He was well tired out by now, though he still wanted a shower before sleeping.  HyungJoon smiled at them.  "We'll see you in the morning then?" 

"Yup, night guys," JungMin stood up after YoungSaeng and led him to the door, one arm around the man's waist.

"Night," KiBum waved and immediately curled up under his blankets.

KyuJong looked at HyungJoon and smiled. "Help please?"

Smiling, HyungJoon got up and wrapped his arms around KyuJong, one at his waist and the other against his back.  "Here you go..." He carefully eased KyuJong back down into a lying position, doing his best not to jostle his shoulder.  "Better?" He tucked in the other man before going to make sure the balcony door was locked and the blinds were closed. 

"Much," KyuJong settled and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to dull enough so he could sleep. "You know what I could really go for right now?" he murmured, half delirious.

"What?"  HyungJoon sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his boyfriend before carefully easing himself under the blankets as well. 

Turning his head, KyuJong opened his eyes again slowly and grinned at HyungJoon. "Ice cream."

Blinking, HyungJoon laughed quietly.  "Then the first day you're able to move around again, we're going to get ice cream."  He leaned in and kissed the corner of KyuJong's mouth.  "For now, sleep."  He settled down next to his boyfriend.  "Night, KiBummie." 

There was a muffled sound coming from under KiBum's blankets that vaguely sounded like a good night. KyuJong smiled at that and closed his eyes again, sending out a good night to someone who was very far away right before dropping off again.

HyungJoon nuzzled close to KyuJong, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.  It had been a long, long day.  
      
    Rubbing his eyes. YoungSaeng slipped into his and JungMin's room.  Looking around, he let go of JungMin's hand as he slipped out of his shoes and wandered over towards the bathroom. 

Pulling his own shoes off, JungMin watched him go. "Going to take a shower? Want some company?"

Blinking at the other man, YoungSaeng shrugged slightly, but a smile played on his lips and he didn't close the door after him, turning on the shower to let the water warm up as he pulled off his shirt. 

"Well you didn't say no," JungMin pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

YoungSaeng smiled over his shoulder at JungMin, placing his shirt to one side and stepping over to the younger man.  He took his injured arm carefully, examining the bandages with a light frown.  They would need changing after this, but they were running out of bandages. 

"You guys should get more supplies while you're out tomorrow," JungMin said, looking down at YoungSaeng. Putting his finger under the man's chin and tilting his head up, JungMin looked in his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him.

Nodding, YoungSaeng returned the other man's gaze until JungMin kissed him, leaning up to meet him halfway.  Closing his eyes, he curled his fingers into the younger man's, enjoying the gentleness and the light brush of bare skin. 

"I bet that water's warmed up by now," JungMin murmured against YoungSaeng's lips, his hand had drifted back into YoungSaeng's hair.

Lips quirking upwards lightly, YoungSaeng pressed into the kiss a little more before slowly breaking away, both hands holding JungMin's and leading him towards the shower door.  Stopping, he started removing the rest of JungMin's clothes, fingers undoing the buttons on his jeans and pushing them down. 

Watching him for a moment, JungMin smirked and started to help with YoungSaeng's clothing. Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down as well as his boxers. Opening the shower door, he motioned for YoungSaeng to go in first. "After you."

Nudging their clothes to one side, YoungSaeng smiled at the other man before reaching out to check the temperature of the water.  Once he was satisfied it was all right, he stepped inside and moved to the back of the shower so that JungMin had room, leaning against the wall and watching him. 

Stepping in after, JungMin shut the door and moved to stand directly under the water, the warm water hitting him on his back and shoulders. "This feels good. Join?" he asked, holding out his hands for YoungSaeng to take.

YoungSaeng watched him for a moment, amused, before taking the offered hands and letting JungMin pull him under the water. He closed his eyes at the feeling, humming in approval as he leaned forward to rest against JungMin's chest. 

Wrapping his arms around him, JungMin held YoungSaeng close, kissing the top of his head. "Now this is the perfect end to a day," he sighed happily, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin as well as YoungSaeng in his arms.

Nodding against JungMin's chest, YoungSaeng just relaxed, kissing the other man's collarbone and running his hand over JungMin's back.  He tilted his head upwards, just looking at the younger for a minute, cheek against his shoulder and eyes half-open.  He might just fall asleep right here, if they weren't standing. 

Peering down at him, JungMin smiled mischievously. "Don't fall asleep now, have to wash up," he shook his head and tilted his shoulder back so YoungSaeng got a full blast of water in the face.

Blinking at the mischievous smile, YoungSaeng was too relaxed to realize what was going to happen until it already had.  Releasing a hoarse shriek, he backed up into the wall, hands over his face as he coughed.  Once he could breath again, YoungSaeng lowered his hands and gave JungMin a scathing glare, pressing his hands against his chest and pushing him back farther under the water. 

JungMin couldn't help but laugh, even when he was getting glared at. Holding up his hands in surrender, he pouted at YoungSaeng. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, couldn't help myself. No more, I promise."

Glaring at him, YoungSaeng folded his arms over his chest and turned away, clearly not believing him 

"I'm sorry," JungMin said again, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng's waist. Kissing the man's shoulder and neck as he was pulled close. "I won't do it again, promise. And you're free to retaliate in any way you see fit," he whispered into his ear.

YoungSaeng's eyes half-closed for a moment, his expression saying he was clearly trying to resist the younger man.  It wasn't exactly working.  Leaning back against JungMin, he decided to leave the retaliation until later when he was awake enough to think of a fitting punishment.  Turning around in the other man's arms, he wrinkling his nose up at JungMin, lips pursed. 

Mirroring his expression, JungMin leaned down to kiss him anyway and cuddled him close. "Let's get you all washed before the hot water runs out," he said, kissing the tip of his nose before searching for the soap.

Pouting, YoungSaeng looked around.  Finding the soap first, he snatched it up before JungMin could, creating a lather in his hands.  Tilting his head to one side, he drew patterns on JungMin's chest with the soap. 

"Oh I thought we were washing you," JungMin chuckled, peering down at YoungSaeng's hands using his chest as a canvas. "You sure do like to draw on me, trying to tell me something?"

Bottom lip pushing out in a pout, YoungSaeng wiped off the half-formed words and leaned up to kiss JungMin before starting to wash him properly, rubbing the soap and his lather-covered hands over the man's skin. 

Eyes fluttering, JungMin enjoyed the feel of YoungSaeng's hands on him, but couldn't help but wonder what it was he had been writing. "I could get used to his."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly as he continued scrubbing the younger man's skin, massaging as he went.  He was very careful with JungMin's injured arm, frowning lightly at it.  After a minute he motioned for JungMin to turn around. 

Turning as directed, JungMin had to back up a bit to not get the water directly in his face. He had seen the look YoungSaeng gave to his arm and glanced over his shoulder at him. "Does it look bad?"

Meeting JungMin's eyes, YoungSaeng brushed one finger lightly against the edge of the bandage.  They would need to change the bandages.  Sighing inaudibly, he started washing JungMin's back, rubbing in slow circles and massaging. 

Breathing in deeply, JungMin's head tipped back to the front, letting the water hit the back of his head, completely relaxing under YoungSaeng's hands. The man had very talented hands.

Smiling to himself, YoungSaeng finished up and wrapped his arms around JungMin's waist, pulling him back under the water so the soap could be rinsed off.  He helped it along with light caresses along the man's frame, before stepping back. 

Turning back around, JungMin took the man's hands in his own and pulled him close, relieving him of the soap in his hand. "Your turn now?" he asked, lathering up the soap and grinning.

YoungSaeng nodded, watching JungMin's hands.  He looked up at the younger man's face with a suspicious look, clearly thinking he was going to pull something again after the water in the face. 

"Don't give me that look, I'll be good," JungMin said, stepping closer and starting to run his hands over YoungSaeng's chest and down to his belly. He leaned in close and gave him a kiss, whispering. "Unless you don't want me to be," he said as the hand continued to go lower.

A rather strangled squeak escaped YoungSaeng as he turned red, the older man hitting JungMin's hand away weakly.  He was already sore enough.  Looking up at the other man, his lips formed a clear 'no', hair half-hiding his red face. 

"Point taken," JungMin chuckled and brought his hands back up to wash YoungSaeng's shoulders and down his arms. "Turn around then, I'll get your back."

Eyeing the younger man and still bright red, YoungSaeng slowly turned around, brushing his hair out of his face and the water out of his eyes from the faucet.  JungMin's hands felt good though, the older man relaxing slowly. 

"You're so prickly when you can't talk," JungMin shook his head, running his hands and the soap over YoungSaeng's back, massaging lightly like YoungSaeng had done for him.

Frowning over his shoulder at JungMin (why would he not be when he couldn't even get his point across sometimes), YoungSaeng sighed softly at the massaging hands.  Resting his hands against the wall, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling, a small smile ghosting over his lips. 

"Yes, I know you're frustrated about it," JungMin was finished and pulled him back into the water and helped him rinse off. When done he turned the man around in his arms and settled his hands on the man's hips. "But at least you know it'll come back, right? Then you can go back to yelling at me."

Brushing his hair out of his eyes and the water off his face, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin when he was turned around.  After a moment he just smiled, leaning forward against the other man and up to kiss him lightly.  
      
    As annoyed as he got at the younger man sometimes, he wouldn't change a thing about this. 

Returning the kiss, JungMin stroked his cheek gently and pulled back. "Are we washing your hair too? If so, we should hurry before the water cuts out."

Blinking, YoungSaeng nodded and looked around for the shampoo, picking it up.  He reached up and brushed one hand through JungMin's wet hair questioningly. 

"I washed my hair this morning, I'm fine until tomorrow," JungMin said, taking the bottle from him and pouring a generous amount in his hand. "I'll try not to get shampoo in your eyes," he wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng and started to run his hands through the man's hair.

YoungSaeng gave him a 'you better not' look, closing his eyes as he felt JungMin's hands in his hair.  Pressing his hands lightly against the other man's chest, he hummed softly in contentment, loving the feeling of hands in his hair. 

Working the shampoo through YoungSaeng's long hair, JungMin smiled down at the older man. The expression of content on YoungSaeng's face was more than enough for JungMin to want to keep him safe, and happy. Even if they bickered along the way, it was all worth it.

"There, time to rinse," he said, pulled YoungSaeng back under the water to rinse out the shampoo, still working his hands in the man's hair to help.

Keeping his eyes closed, YoungSaeng breathed through his nose as he waited for the shampoo to be out of his hair.  Once it was out, he stepped out from under the water and opened his eyes, blinking up at JungMin.  Checking to make sure all the soap and shampoo was gone, he smiled at JungMin before reaching out and turning off the water before it could turn cold on them. 

Shivering now that the water was off, JungMin opened the door and grabbed a towel and handed it to YoungSaeng as he stepped out and pulled a towel around himself. "Well that was refreshing," he said as he rubbed at his wet hair.

Following JungMin out, YoungSaeng nodded as he quickly toweled himself off, getting his hair dry enough so that it wasn't dripping before tying the towel around his waist.  Picking up the hairbrush, he ran it through his hair a few times as he watched JungMin. 

Finishing drying off, JungMin hung up the towel and picked up his clothes off the floor. Noticing YoungSaeng was watching him he smirked and moved up behind him to place a kiss to the man's shoulder. "You're staring at me."

Watching JungMin through the mirror, YoungSaeng blinked, a smiled curling his lips.  He tilted his head back to look at JungMin, one arm reaching up and bringing the other man's head down so he could kiss him, leaning back against JungMin's bare chest. 

Wrapping one arm around his waist, JungMin returned the awkward angled kiss. After a moment he broke away and kissed YoungSaeng's cheek. "Bed time?"

YoungSaeng nodded, turning around and wrapping his arms around JungMin in a hug before breaking away, going to hang his towel up and picking up his own clothes.  Straightening, he yawned, one hand over his mouth. 

"Well you can sleep as long as you want," JungMin said, pulling on his boxers and heading out to the room. He plopped down face first onto the bed spread eagle, and groaned into the pillow. "Cause I know I will be," his words muffled by the pillow.

Lips quirking in amusement, YoungSaeng slipped on his own boxers before following JungMin, placing the rest of his clothes to one side.  He climbed onto the bed next to JungMin, pushing at his good arm and leg for space since the younger was taking up the whole bed.  When that didn't work, he opted to just curl up beside him with his upper body on top of JungMin, resting his cheek against the other man's shoulder blades. 

Twisting his head around JungMin smirked and nudged at the man on his back. "I take it you want some room huh," he said, rolling over slowly and wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, pulling him close. 

Making a humming noise in agreement, YoungSaeng nuzzled into JungMin's chest instead.  Pulling back just enough to pull the blankets over them, he took up his position again, burying his nose against JungMin's neck and wrapping his arms around the other man's torso. 

Kissing the top of his head, JungMin settled down for sleep with his nose buried in the man's hair and tangling their legs together. "Night Saeng," he murmured, finding it easy to drift right to sleep with how content he felt.

YoungSaeng mouthed 'good night' against JungMin's neck, smiling to himself.  His eyes closed, and he fell asleep a few minutes after JungMin, just listening to the sound of the younger man's heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, and thinking that this was perfect. 

******************

It was still early in the morning when KyuJong woke up with a gasp. He'd slept fitfully all night and now the dull aching had turned into a fiery burn. He was used to pain, and could usually ignore it, but he was exhausted and slowly losing control. "Joon," he whimpered, his good arm pawing at HyungJoon next to him. He needed something to focus on.

HyungJoon woke up quickly, feeling something shaking him.  Opening his eyes and blinking blearily, it took him a moment to realize what was shaking him was KyuJong's hand.  "Kyu?"  He straightened, pushing himself up onto one elbow so he could look down at his older boyfriend, eyes worried at the expression on his face.  "What's wrong?" He caressed the older man's cheek. 

Swallowing, KyuJong managed a weak smile. "It hurts, a lot," he choked out, keeping his eyes locked on HyungJoon's. "Talk to me, I.. I need to focus on something else, or I'll lose control."

Eyes widening a little, HyungJoon nodded as he scrambled for something to say to distract him.  "It'll be fine, okay?"  He whispered, kissing his lips lightly before pulling back enough so he could look into KyuJong's eyes, focusing on him as he ran his fingers through the older man's hair.  "We're going to find an apartment today, so we can stop staying in stuffy hotel rooms, and when you're better we can walk around all you want.  It's really pretty outside Kyu, the whole city is surrounded in fields, and there's lots of trees and flowers.  I think I even saw a few ice cream places, you wanted ice cream, right?" 

"Ice cream," KyuJong nodded, smiling faintly. "I like ice cream, especially strawberry. The mint wasn't too bad either." He closed his eyes for a moment, his breathing heavy. "And we can go shopping too right? I promise I won't wander away again."

The whispers brought KiBum around and he blinked a few times, turning towards the two. "Everything okay?" he yawned, rolling onto his side and rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, everything's fine," HyungJoon replied, not daring to look away from KyuJong, knowing what could happen if his boyfriend lost control.  "Just keeping Kyu focused, right?"  
      
    He caressed KyuJong's cheek.  "Of course we can go shopping, just no giving me a heart attack this time.  We'll need another pair of clothes, all of us will actually, these ones need to be washed badly."  HyungJoon smiled down at him.  "KiBummie, could you come check on his shoulder?" 

"Yeah, sure," KiBum rolled out of bed and padded over to the other side of their bed. Pulling up gently on KyuJong's shirt and checking around the bandages. Frowning, he glanced over at HyungJoon. "These need to be changed. Now." He bit his lip and went to the table with their supplies, searching through the bags. Finding what he needed he returned and pressed the bottle of aspirin he had bought for HyunJoong into HyungJoon's hand. 

Swallowing, HyungJoon looked down at the bottle of aspirin before undoing the cap, continuing to talk to KyuJong.  "We'll have fun trying on all the clothes you want."  He bit his lower lip, glancing at KyuJong's shoulder.  "We're going to need to sit you up, okay?  KiBummie's going to change your bandages, and you need to take some pills."  Kissing the corner of KyuJong's mouth, he carefully eased his arms around his boyfriend, helping him sit up while trying not to jostle his shoulder. 

Not being able to help but cry out as he sat up, KyuJong leaned heavily against HyungJoon, panting as he looked to KiBum who was starting to take off the bandages. "It's infected, isn't it," he murmured, recognizing the burning for what it was.

Glancing up at him with a worried expression, KiBum nodded a little. "Yeah, starting to be," he swallowed and looked at HyungJoon before starting to dab at the wounds with antiseptic, flinching every time KyuJong hissed in pain. "We forgot to change these last night, can't do that again," he said, focusing on cleaning out the wounds.

Nodding, HyungJoon worried at his lower lip, heart twisting with each noise of pain.  How had he forgotten?  Kissing KyuJong's cheek, he looked around for a bottle of water, picking it up and undoing the cap.  "Here," he whispered, taking out two pills for the pain and holding them against KyuJong's lips.  "It'll be fine, okay?" 

Nodding, KyuJong opened his mouth to take the pills and swallowed them down with the water. "Thanks," he murmured, dropping his head on HyungJoon's shoulder, trying to ignore the pain as KiBum continued to work. The burning feeling was starting to ease when KiBum was pressing the gauze to his shoulder and wrapping it up.

"When we get more gauze, we should put his arm in a sling," KiBum said as he finished taping it off. "We're pretty much out now and JungMin will need to change his before we leave. But he'll be okay for now as long as he's not moving."

"Yeah..."  HyungJoon watched KiBum finish up, one arm around KyuJong's waist and fingers stroking his side lightly.  "Let's try to get more water into you, okay Kyu?" he murmured, holding up the water bottle again.  There was a large amount of blood lost, the used gauze stained red. 

Taking another few sips of water, KyuJong shook his head slowly and looked up at HyungJoon. "I'm sorry, I should have known better and said something about the bandages," he murmured, closing his eyes again. KiBum frowned lightly at that, cleaning up the used gauze and going to the bathroom to throw them away.

HyungJoon shook his head.  "I should have remembered to change them," he said quietly, brushing KyuJong's hair out of his eyes with his free hand and kissing his cheek lightly.  "It won't happen again, okay?" 

"Okay," KyuJong murmured, sighing softly and relaxing against HyungJoon. "Thank you, for keeping me focused. I can usually tolerate pain. I think it just got to be too much."

"With it being infected, no wonder."  HyungJoon shifted so that he could rest with his back against the headboard and KyuJong against him.  "I would have probably been rolling around screaming."  He rested his head against KyuJong's, watching KiBum. 

"You never were good at tolerating pain," KiBum shook his head, walking over to the balcony door and looking out. It was still early in the morning, but the sun was up and they had a nice view of the city.

Watching KiBum unlock the door and head out onto the balcony, KyuJong shifted his gaze up to HyungJoon. "I think I want to try eating again, need to keep up my energy."

Nodding, HyungJoon looked around for the leftovers.  He spotted them on the table.  "Are you okay to sit up for a moment?" he asked, glancing towards KiBum before returning his gaze to KyuJong who was leaning against him. 

"I think so, the aspirin's helping," KyuJong nodded and shifted forward to let HyungJoon up, keeping himself upright with his good arm. There was a sharp bite of pain that he managed not to cry out at, but once he was stable it receded again.

Waiting until he was sure KyuJong was all right, HyungJoon slipped off the bed and padded over to the table, picking up the box of leftovers and bringing it back to the bed.  "Here we go."  He settled in next to KyuJong in case the older man wanted to lean on him again as he started getting the food out so he could feed his boyfriend.  "Hungry, KiBum?" 

"I'll eat in a bit," KiBum said, coming back in and shutting the door. "Do we have enough left overs for everyone for breakfast?" he asked, flopping back down on his bed. KyuJong had leaned back against HyungJoon again, resting his head against the man's shoulder.

"Probably not, but I can go out and get more," HyungJoon said, nudging some of the food towards KiBum before picking up a bite with his chopsticks, holding it to KyuJong's lips. 

"Why don't we just save the rest for JungMin and then the rest of us can get something while we're out?" KiBum asked, looking over at the two. KyuJong was eating slowly, his appetite wasn't back completely but he knew he needed to eat to keep up his energy.

HyungJoon nodded.  "Sounds good.  Should we let them sleep in a while longer?"  It was pretty early still.  The only thing was he wanted to be back to change KyuJong's bandages again soon.  He watched over his boyfriend, passing him more food once he'd finished a mouthful. 

"We've got a few hours still, but I'm not going to be the one to wake them up, I got yelled at last time," KiBum said, stretching out on the bed.

KyuJong chuckled softly at that before taking the next bite. "I could get used to this kind of treatment," he murmured, chewing. "Except for the excruciating pain, this is kind of nice."

"Should I start with the sound effects again?" HyungJoon teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.  "And I'll wake them up I guess.  Hey, at least you can run away fast if JungMin decides to kill you." 

"True, and YoungSaeng might intervene. I don't think the guy likes me that much," KiBum shrugged, snickering at the glare KyuJong was fixing HyungJoon. Clearly he didn't like the idea of the sound effects.

"I'm hoping YoungSaeng will take pity if JungMin does decide to assault whoever wakes them up," HyungJoon chuckling, before laughing at KyuJong's expression.  "Okay, okay, no sound effects.  At least, not while you're bleeding all over the place.  If I'm doing this when you're better, I get to do all the sound effects I want."  He tapped another bite to KyuJong's lower lip. 

"Only if I'm on a divan and you in something skimpy remember," KyuJong retorted, taking the bite.

"On second thought, maybe I will go and wake them up," KiBum hopped off the bed and all but ran out the door.

Turning bright red, HyungJoon nudged KyuJong's foot.  "Can we not traumatize my brother?"  That wasn't the kind of mental image KiBum needed.  Ever. 

"Sorry," KyuJong chuckled, trying to do his best to look abashed. "Sometimes I just can't help what I say. The pain, you know."

"Yeah yeah, now you're just using it as an excuse to turn me into a tomato and give KiBum nightmares."  HyungJoon rolled his eyes, kissing the corner of KyuJong's mouth and tasting a little of the sauce from the food as he did so. 

"I'll try to be better when KiBum is around," KyuJong said, "When he's not I'm still going to tease you mercilessly."

Taking a deep breath, KiBum stood in front of JungMin and YoungSaeng's door, not looking forward to getting yelled at again. But it was better than listening to _that_ kind of talk.

"How did I know you were going to say that," HyungJoon sighed, kissing him again and continuing to feed his boyfriend with a pout on his lips.  
      
    YoungSaeng was brought out of sleep by the sound of knocking at the hotel door.  Stirring, he blinked at the bare skin in front of his face before whining quietly and trying to hide from the noise against JungMin's chest. 

Tightening his grip on YoungSaeng, JungMin grumbled and cracked an eye open to glare at the door. "Just one day I'd like to be able to wake up on my own without KiBum knocking on the door." He nuzzled closer to YoungSaeng. The knocking started again and he muttered something under his breath as he slid out of bed, stomping over to the door and throwing it open. "We're up!" KiBum stood in the doorway wide eyed for a moment before letting out a small 'eep' and turning tail to run back to his room.

YoungSaeng watched with sleep-hazed eyes as JungMin got up and opened the door.  His lips quirked slightly as KiBum ran away.  With a small groan he pushed himself up into a sitting position, the blanket slipping off his bare shoulders.  
      
    "Maybe putting on a shirt first would be good next time," he murmured, looking at the younger man in just his boxers. 

"Where's the fun in that?" JungMin shut the door, grinning at YoungSaeng as he climbed back onto the bed and kissed him. "Sounds like your voice is back."

Getting back to their room, KiBum closed the door, pointing at HyungJoon. "Not doing it again, your turn next time," he said as he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

HyungJoon blinked owlishly at KiBum.  "That was fast.  Did JungMin threaten to toss you out the window or something?"  
      
    "Sounds like it," YoungSaeng agreed, happy to have the use of his voice box again.  Kissing JungMin back, he rested his head against the other man's shoulder.  "You're a big bully, tormenting poor KiBum.  He looked like he was being offered up as a living sacrifice." 

"Well he wouldn't stop knocking and it was bothering you," JungMin pouted, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng and pulling the man into his lap. "And I'm not a bully."

"I don't want to talk about it," KiBum grumbled from under the covers. "I don't know how you put up with him as your roommate for that long."

Blinking, HyungJoon turned a confused look to KyuJong.  "I'll have to ask JungMin what in the world he did."  
      
    "Sure sure."  YoungSaeng climbed into JungMin's lap willingly, nuzzling close.  The brush of bare skin made him smile.  "Do we have to move?"  He closed his eyes again, perfectly content where he was. 

"Well I don't think KiBum will be coming back any time soon," JungMin kissed the top of his head and stroked his arm. "But we should get up now that we're awake, get this bandage changed."

Nodding, YoungSaeng sighed, looking at the other man's arm.  "We should put your arm back into a sling once we have more gauze, it's never going to heal at this rate."  He sat up in JungMin's lap, kissing the younger man's lips before slipping off his lap. 

"I don't think we'll be doing too much strenuous activity in the near future," JungMin said, watching him go. He leaned back on his arm and chuckled to himself. "Unless you count what we did when we got here strenuous activity, then I make no promises."

YoungSaeng turned red, hitting JungMin's knee lightly.  Leaning over the edge of the bed, he picked up their clothes and tossed JungMin his.  "If you reopened that wound, then it's being classified as strenuous activity."  He stood up so he could pull on his jeans. 

"Guess not then," JungMin grinned, putting on his shirt and jeans before standing up to grab his shoes. "And we're going to give your voice another day of rest before singing right?"

Touching one hand to his throat, YoungSaeng nodded.  "That would be best."  His voice still felt a little rough around the edges, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to hit all his notes properly.  "Gives your arm more time to recover too."  Tugging his shirt over his head, YoungSaeng went into the bathroom and returned with the brush, running it through his hair and getting rid of any tangles before approaching JungMin with it.  When the younger man bent over to pick up his shoes, he ran the brush through the other man's black hair.  "Maybe we can dye your hair red again." 

Holding still while YoungSaeng brushed his hair, JungMin peered up at him and smiled. "Maybe. You like me with red hair I take it?"

"It suited you.  And since we're not worried about you standing out right now..."  YoungSaeng made sure the other man's hair was tangle-free before stepping back, placing the brush down on the table. 

Standing up once YoungSaeng was done, JungMin nodded and wrapped his arm around the man's waist and held him. "Well, when we have the money to afford things like hair dye, that's what we'll do then. And I'll even give you the honor of dying it again."

"I feel privileged."  YoungSaeng reached up, wrapping his own arms around JungMin's neck almost instinctively, looking up at him.  "It'll be fun not staining anything.  Between you and KyuJong, we don't need any more red stains." 

"Most definitely not," JungMin agreed, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "So, shall we go see what we were so rudely woken up for?"

"Might as well, since KiBum went through such great pains to wake us up," YoungSaeng chuckled, twining one hand into JungMin's hair as he leaned up to return the kiss.  "I don't think I'm fully awake yet though." 

"You want me to wake you up a little more then?" JungMin grinned. Securing his arm around the man's back, JungMin dipped YoungSaeng and kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling him back up to his feet.

YoungSaeng's squeak was cut off by the hard kiss, one he happily returned until he was returned to his feet.  "You're lucky you didn't drop me," he chuckled against JungMin's lips, pressing close before taking a step back.  "I'm awake now." 

"I wouldn't drop you," JungMin pouted, taking YoungSaeng's hand as he grabbed the room key from the table and headed out the door. "I still have one good arm, more than enough to hold you up."

"No trying that out until you have both arms," YoungSaeng chuckled, squeezing JungMin's hand lightly and closing the door after them as they headed down the hallway. 

"If you insist," JungMin sighed dramatically, bouncing down the hall and swinging their arms wildly. Reaching the other's room, he knocked lightly on the door and opened it, peeking in. "Can we come in?"

HyungJoon looked up at the door.  "Depends on what you did to my baby brother," he chuckled, pointing at the lump in the other bed that was KiBum.  YoungSaeng laughed quietly. 

"Nothing," JungMin shrugged, opening the door wider and moving into the room, shutting the door once YoungSaeng was in. "He knocked, so I opened the door and told him we were up."

"In your underwear!" KiBum yelled from under the covers, curling up more and muttering lowly under his breath.

HyungJoon choked on thin air.  Highly amused, YoungSaeng shook his head and padded over to KiBum's bed, sitting down on the edge and patting where the younger man's shoulder was.  "Could have been worse." 

"Oh? How?" KiBum pulled the covers off his head and pouted up at YoungSaeng. KyuJong was snickering softly and leaning against HyungJoon, shaking his head.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" JungMin sat down next to YoungSaeng, leaning over the man's shoulder and smirking at KiBum who scowled and pulled the covers back over his head.

YoungSaeng scowled at JungMin and flicked the tip of his nose to reprimand him.  "We're trying to get him out from under the blankets, not scare him more."  
      
    "See KiBummie, YoungSaeng wouldn't let JungMin kill you," HyungJoon piped up. 

"He asked," JungMin sniffed, wrinkling his nose at YoungSaeng. He sat back and smiled at HyungJoon and KyuJong. "Morning!" He said brightly

KiBum pulled the blanket back and pouted up at YoungSaeng again. "He's mean."

"He is," YoungSaeng chuckled, messing up KiBum's hair lightly.  "Maybe just one knock next time."  
      
    "Morning," HyungJoon smiled, watching YoungSaeng and KiBum with amusement.  "Sleep well?" 

"Very much so," JungMin nodded, looking at KyuJong who looked to be out of it against HyungJoon's shoulder. "He okay?"

KiBum was still pouting but had sat up and was trying to fix his hair, still grumbling and glowering at JungMin's turned head.

HyungJoon looked down at KyuJong, brushing his boyfriend's hair out of his eyes.  "We had a problem with an infected injury, but if we're careful it should be fine."  
      
    "Ah, is there any bandages left?" YoungSaeng asked.  "We need to change JungMin's..."  He got up, padding over to the bag to poke around inside it. 

"There should be, we have to get more while we're out though," KiBum said, leaning back against the headboard, shifting slightly away from JungMin.

"You guys going to be out for a while then?" JungMin asked, rolling up his sleeve for YoungSaeng.

"Probably," HyungJoon nodded.  "We'll need to get supplies, and look around for both apartments and places to work.  We should be able to make it back so you don't starve though," he chuckled.  
      
    "No, we're not starving you."  YoungSaeng padded back to the bed with bandages and antiseptic, sitting down next to JungMin and undoing the bandages.  He picked up the antiseptic and dabbed at the wound.  It was a good thing he knew how to do this, KiBum didn't look like he would be going anywhere near JungMin for a while. 

"Better not, I'm just getting used to eating real food again," JungMin said, watching YoungSaeng tend to his arm. "But just in case I've got a little bit of money if I need to go out and get KyuJong something if he needs it."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "Try to avoid it if it isn't urgent though...even though we're in Wando, we shouldn't be wandering alone."  He was more worried about leaving KyuJong alone while he was injured though, and he knew HyungJoon would be as well.  Making sure there was no sign of infection, he took the clean gauze and starting to rebind the injury. 

"Only if it's necessary," JungMin nodded, glancing at HyungJoon and KyuJong. The older man still looked out of it and was very pale. "You guys leaving soon then?"

HyungJoon nodded, looking down at KyuJong.  He brushed one hand against his boyfriend's cheek.  "How you feeling, Kyu?" he whispered, worried.  He didn't want to leave KyuJong like this, but they couldn't stay in the hotel forever. 

Stirring slightly, KyuJong opened his eyes and gave HyungJoon a tight smile. "I've been better," he murmured. "Mostly just tired." His gaze slowly shifted to JungMin. "I hope you weren't expecting me to entertain you."

"Nah, I'll just watch some TV or something," JungMin said, shaking his head.

Kissing KyuJong's cheek, HyungJoon smiled at him.  "We'll leave you to get some rest then.  Want me to lie you down?"  He shifted a little on the bed so he could, carefully keeping KyuJong's arm steady so it wouldn't hurt his shoulder. 

"Yes please," KyuJong nodded, easing himself down with HyungJoon's help. The moving pulled at the wound but once he was down and he could catch his breath it was okay. The aspirin had helped quite a bit, and hopefully he'd be able to sleep undisturbed for a while. "You be careful, okay?" KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon, taking his hand.

"I will be," HyungJoon smiled down at him, forgetting for a moment the others were there.  "Get lots of sleep, we'll be back before you know it." He kissed KyuJong's forehead and stood up, pulling the blankets over him.  
      
    YoungSaeng finished taping up JungMin's arm.  "All set.  Don't do anything stupid while we're gone."  He tapped JungMin's nose. 

"What could I possibly do?" JungMin grinned at him, wrinkling his nose at the tap. KiBum slid off the bed and went to put on his shoes. JungMin stood up, bringing YoungSaeng up with him.

"I don't know, which is why I'm telling you, don't do anything stupid," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He stood up as JungMin pulled him to his feet.  HyungJoon followed KiBum to put on his shoes.  "We'll be back soon, hopefully with good news." 

"Alright, you don't do anything stupid either," JungMin said, poking YoungSaeng in the cheek. "And try to keep those two in line," he leaned in and whispered, motioning with his head at the brothers. "Don't get lost, and look both ways when you cross the street."

YoungSaeng's smile softened.  "I will."  He squeezed JungMin's hand.  "See you soon."  He leaned up and kissed the man's lips lightly before letting go and going to put on his shoes, joining the others at the door. 

"See you soon," JungMin smiled. KiBum had already gone out the door, waiting for the others and JungMin waved them out, shutting and locking the door once they were gone. He turned back to the room with a sigh, KyuJong was already passed out. "Guess it's just you and me," he sat down on the other bed and turned on the TV, putting the volume as low as he could and sat back to wait.

"How are we going to find an apartment?" KiBum asked as they made their way down the hall towards the elevators.

HyungJoon pursed his lips, thinking.  "Well, we could ask around...maybe go into the residential areas and see if there's any signs up."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded, pressing the call button for the elevator.  "The town isn't that big, we should be able to check a wide area." 

"It's nice to be able to walk around without constantly looking over our shoulders though," KiBum said as the elevator arrived and he stepped in, pressing the button for the main floor when they were in.

"Definitely," HyungJoon agreed.  
      
    "We should still be careful though," YoungSaeng said quietly.  
      
    HyungJoon nodded.  "Of course.  But it feels...safer, here.  If we weren't heading for Jeju, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here."  Once they were all in the elevator, it started to move down to the lobby. 

KiBum sighed and looked down at the floor. Even if they were heading to Jeju, there was still someone missing. He couldn't help but feel like they were going to be stuck in Wando forever, especially if they were going to get an apartment.

Looking over at KiBum, YoungSaeng squeezed his shoulder lightly.  "You okay?"  HyungJoon looked up as well. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," KiBum looked up at YoungSaeng and nodded. "Just worried you know?"

"It'll be fine," YoungSaeng smiled.  "We didn't get this far just to stop now."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded.  "Now that we're not being chased every ten minutes, we can actually put down some proper plans." 

"That'd be good," KiBum said, glancing up at the numbers above the doors. As much as he wanted to believe them, it was hard to feel reassured. It wouldn't have been the first time their plans blew up in their faces.

Watching him, YoungSaeng smiled a little and squeezed his shoulder again before letting go as they reached the main floor.  "First thing's first.  Apartments, and we'll look for a place to buy supplies while we're walking."  He stepped out of the elevator, HyungJoon following after him and keeping pace with KiBum. 

"I wouldn't even know where to begin with apartment hunting," KiBum said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

    "We start with walking," HyungJoon said in a teasing voice, trying to bring KiBum's spirits back up.  He placed one arm over his brother's shoulders as they walked out onto the street, and steered him in a direction.  "There were a few residential places in this direction, let's see?"  YoungSaeng fell into step behind them. 

"You're hilarious," KiBum nudged HyungJoon in the side, rolling his eyes. "I'm getting my own room, right?"

"Yes yes," HyungJoon chuckled.  "Tired of rooming with us already?  We were being good!"  
      
    "And next time you need to wake us up, you can just knock on the wall and save the traumatization," YoungSaeng mused. 

"You were being good, KyuJong not so much," KiBum pointed out and shook his head at YoungSaeng. "I didn't want to wake you up in the first place but those two were being gross."

"I have no say in the things that come out of KyuJong's mouth," HyungJoon protested.  
      
    "Do I want to know?" YoungSaeng sighed. 

"Does he usually say stuff like that? If so I may have to seriously reconsider rooming with you two until we get an apartment," KiBum shuddered and looked at YoungSaeng. "I'm not repeating it."

"Sometimes.  Okay, a lot of the time.  But he said he'd be good around you," HyungJoon said.  "And no, I'm not repeating it either."  
      
    "I'd offer our room, but somehow I don't think that would be much better," YoungSaeng pointed out. 

KiBum sighed heavily and just shook his head. "I'm doomed either way. If it's not KyuJong putting weird mental images in my head, it's JungMin threatening me bodily harm. I don't know how the two of you put up with all that."

"I got used to it," HyungJoon chuckled.  
      
    "I threaten him right back," YoungSaeng smiled innocently. 

"I think I'm glad I ended up being separated with HyunJoong then," KiBum stared at the both of them, clearly thinking they were both crazy. "I would have run away screaming from either of them."

"You mean HyunJoong was actually sane to deal with?"  HyungJoon grinned.  
      
    "JungMin's not that bad.  You just have to hit him off the head a few times to get a point across," YoungSaeng shook his head. 

"But JungMin likes _you_ , and he's twice my size, he'd flatten me if I tried that," KiBum frowned, glancing at HyungJoon. "HyunJoong was nice, when we got along anyway."

YoungSaeng kicked the back of HyungJoon's foot to stop him from saying anything that might not go over well.  "I'd stop him from flattening you.  Just make sure I'm out of bed before trying anything." 

"I'll be sure to remember that," KiBum nodded. "But I'm not waking you two up anymore, I've had my fill of being yelled at for a while."

"All right."  YoungSaeng smiled.  He looked around, feeling the nice breeze in the air and listening to the chirping of the birds.  "This is a nice area."  
      
    "It is," HyungJoon nodded.  "Much cleaner than KwangJu, that's for sure." 

"I didn't get to see much of KwangJu, but just from what I saw it is nicer," KiBum agreed, it was definitely greener than what he had seen of the last city. "Why don't we try over there?" He pointed at a small complex that had a sign on the side of the building advertising for apartments for rent.

"Don't see why not."  YoungSaeng looked over the building.  "It looks nice...might be a little expensive for us though."  Nevertheless he stopped at the intersection to cross the street, getting the familiar prickling at the back of his neck as he always did now while crossing the street.  Drawing a deep breath and remembering what JungMin said, he looked both ways carefully before crossing. 

Watching him from the side, KiBum's brow furrowed in confusion at how nervous YoungSaeng looked. When they had crossed the street, he touched a hand to YoungSaeng's arm. "You okay?"

Releasing the breath as they reached the other side of the street without incident, YoungSaeng blinked at the light touch.  He looked at KiBum, and smiled faintly.  "Yeah.  Haven't had much luck with intersections."  He shook his head a little and looked up at the complex building as they approached it. 

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me what all happened while we were all separated, I'm sure it's quite the story," KiBum said, glancing at him as they reached the front door of the building and he opened the door for them to go in first.

YoungSaeng just smiled, stepping into the building and looking around.  "I'm guessing we find the owner of the building..."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded, looking around.  When he saw an apartment tenant walking towards the stairs, he stepped forward.  "Excuse me, who would we talk to about renting an apartment here?"  
      
    The middle-aged woman paused and looked back at them with a small smile.  "Mr. Lee, last door," she said, pointing down the corridor to her right.  
      
    "Thank you," HyungJoon bowed politely. 

"Last door," KiBum nodded and headed down the hall until he was in front of the door. Knocking on it, he stepped back with his hands behind his back waiting until the door opened. 

"Can I help you?" An older man stood in the doorway, looking at the three of them.

YoungSaeng took over, bowing politely.  "We were wondering what the rates were for renting apartments here."  
      
    Listening to what the man told them, HyungJoon frowned slightly.  It sounded a little out of their budget, if they were going to save up enough money to get back to the main facility. 

"Should we at least look at the apartments first?" KiBum whispered to HyungJoon. "Get an idea of what we're looking at as far as prices go?"

Nodding, HyungJoon spoke up when the man was done talking.  "Are we able to look at any three-bedroom apartments, Lee sshi?"  
      
    "Of course, one moment."  The man picked up a set of keys and slipped on his shoes before walking out the door, closing it behind him. 

Following along behind, they climbed the set of stairs they had been at earlier and after a short walk down a hall, the man unlocked one of the doors and opened it. KiBum stepped into the apartment first and looked around. The apartment was at least partially furnished by what he could see, and fairly spacious. He glanced at the other two when they came in. "Well?"

YoungSaeng stepped in and looked around.  "Doesn't look that bad..."  There was a large window, and there didn't seem to be any immediate mold or damages that he could see.  Not that they were planning to stick around long enough for it to be a real hazard.  
      
    HyungJoon looked inside the rooms, nodding.  
      
    "The furniture comes with the room," the complex owner explained.  There was a bed in each room, and a sofa in the main room, as well as a microwave and tiny fridge and stove.  The very basics. 

"I like it, and considering it comes furnished... are we going to find anything better you think?" KiBum was hovering near HyungJoon, looking at the rooms with him and whispering.

Listening, HyungJoon looked around.  "We should take a look around for other places, just to make sure, but keep this one in mind," he murmured.  He watched YoungSaeng do the health-inspection, the older man looking at the walls, ceiling, floors, and plumbing. 

"He's very meticulous, isn't he," KiBum was watching YoungSaeng as well but nodded. "Okay, we'll keep this place in mind. We should ask about renting criteria though," he poked his brother in the side, designating him as spokesman.

Chuckling at the poke, HyungJoon turned to the building owner to ask, listening to the explanation.  YoungSaeng joined them at some point, looking somewhat satisfied at what he found. 

"I've been trying to get this apartment rented for some time, if you kids are looking to move soon, I'll wave any kind of background check. Long as you can pay on time, the place is yours," the older man said and KiBum's eyebrows shot up. He tugged on HyungJoon's shirt.

That sounded promising, HyungJoon mused.  They wouldn't find many places that wouldn't ask for background checks.  Looking back at the others, he turned to the man again.  "Could we have a moment to discuss?"  
      
    "Certainly," the man nodded, stepping out into the hallway. 

When the door closed, KiBum turned to the other two. "Well? This place is perfect; cost aside."

"It's clean," YoungSaeng nodded.  "And conveniently located.  We'd be hard-put to get a better deal."  
      
    "Can we afford it, though?"  HyungJoon frowned.  
      
    YoungSaeng thought.  "Who's working...us three, and JungMin.  If we watch our budget, we should be all right. It's not as if we're planning on buying flat-screen tvs or anything, we're not staying longer than we need to." 

"And I can get two jobs or something, I'm sure there's plenty of places looking for delivery boys," KiBum shrugged. It's not like he'd have much else to do, and he wasn't looking at having any kind of social life as it was anyway.

"Let's not overwork though," HyungJoon frowned.  "Between jobs and working on control, we'll have a lot to do as it is."  
      
    "We'll save the second jobs as a last resort," YoungSaeng compromised.  "Are we looking at other apartments, or taking this one?" 

"I say we take it," KiBum said, bouncing a bit. "It's perfect, and we could spend all day looking for a place and not find a better deal."

"True."  YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  When HyungJoon nodded as well, he smiled.  "Let's see how soon we can move in then."  He opened the door so they could speak to the building owner again.  "We've decided to accept your offer." 

"That's good to hear," the man smiled and nodded. "If you want to sign now, you can move in as soon as you're able, the apartment's all ready to go."

"We would like to do that," HyungJoon bowed.  They followed the man out of the apartment and down the stairs again, HyungJoon feeling almost giddy.  Renting out an apartment, even if it was only for a little while, was different from staying in a hotel.  He felt a little more secure. 

Once back at the man's apartment, he drew out a contract and set it down in front of them. "Just need one signature, but how many will be staying the apartment?"

"Five," KiBum said and the man nodded, handing over a pen. KiBum poked HyungJoon to sign.

Reaching out, HyungJoon took the pen and signed on the line.  
      
    "I'll need a week's notice if you decide to terminate the contract," the man said, HyungJoon nodding.  "Just come see me when you're ready to move in and I'll get you your key.  Since you're five people, there will be three copies, two with you and one with me."  
      
    YoungSaeng bowed politely.  "Thank you sir." 

KiBum bowed as well as they left the apartment, practically bouncing with excitement. "When should we move? Tonight? Tomorrow? Will KyuJong be okay to move so soon?"

"We'll have to see when we get back, he might need to be carried," HyungJoon frowned lightly, though his lips quirked in amusement at his brother.  "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow either way."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded.  "Let's look around for a supply shop, and maybe a place to eat?"  He was getting hungry; they hadn't eaten yet. 

"Eating sounds good," KiBum was excited, even if he didn't like the idea of being stuck in Wando for too long, he was excited about having his own room again, if just for a little while. "We should probably look at how much money HyunJoong has left on his card and pull out cash to pay for the hotel."

"That would be a good idea," HyungJoon nodded.  "So supplies, food, and bank.  And places to work.  I think I saw a pizza delivery place on the way by."  They started down the street, YoungSaeng looking around at the buildings they passed for any of the four things they were looking for. 

"There's a bank over there," KiBum pointed across the street after they had gone a ways. "And I'm going to stop in here," he looked up at the pizza place they were in front of, a sign in the window saying help was needed. "Meet you guys back here in a few?"

HyungJoon nodded.  "Be safe."  He and YoungSaeng headed towards the intersection, waiting to cross.  
      
    Getting across the street and into the bank, YoungSaeng pulled out HyunJoong's card and slid it into the atm machine, following the directions on the screen.  HyungJoon looked on over his shoulder, glancing out the window at the pizza place every now and then.  
      
    "There's enough money to pay for the hotel, and maybe two weeks or so of food and rent," YoungSaeng murmured, looking up.  "After that, we're on our own."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded.  "We should try and save his money in case we need it, and take care of costs on our own..." 

After talking with the manager at the pizza place, KiBum was hired and had a weeks schedule in hand as he stepped back out onto the street to wait for the other two. The pay was minimal, but it was under the table and he wasn't about to try and negotiate.

YoungSaeng and HyungJoon returned after a moment with enough money to pay for the hotel, as well as food and supplies.  Crossing the street, they rejoined with KiBum.  "We have enough for about two weeks if we watch our budget, but we should try to avoid using his money unless we need to," HyungJoon said, draping one arm over KiBum's shoulders and peeking at the paper in his little brother's hand.  "How did it go?" 

"I start tomorrow," KiBum grinned, holding up his schedule for HyungJoon to see. "The pay is crappy but I'm not going to complain. Oh! You want to get pizza since we're right here?"

HyungJoon looked over the schedule and grinned.  "You work fast.  And sure, doesn't look that expensive," he said, looking at the place. YoungSaeng nodded, looking at the menu posted in the window before going to the door and opening it. 

Stepping back in, KiBum walked back up to the counter and looked at the other two. "What should we get?"

YoungSaeng shrugged.  HyungJoon looked up at the menu.  "Uh...how hungry are you guys?  Why don't we get the all-dressed one?" 

"Works for me, I'm pretty hungry," KiBum nodded. He approached the counter and placed the order, looking back at HyungJoon. "Should we get enough to bring back for the other two?"

HyungJoon nodded.  "I'm not sure if Kyu will be up for eating, but it's worth a shot, and JungMin would probably appreciate it," he chuckled, YoungSaeng nodding beside him. 

"Alright, we'll get two then," KiBum said to the man behind the counter who told them it would be ready in about twenty minutes and the total. KiBum looked to the other two, he didn't have enough money to pay.

As the one who was carrying most of their money, YoungSaeng stepped forward to pay, waiting while the man counted out his change and gave it back.  Once that was done, HyungJoon brought them over to a seat to wait.  "My turn to find a place to work," he chuckled, resting his head in his hands. 

"You have any ideas?" KiBum asked, leaning back in the chair. "You could be a delivery boy like me," he chuckled.

"Yeah, except I'd get lost every ten seconds," HyungJoon laughed.  "The main problem is finding some place that won't do a background check...I'd love to work with kids or something, but that probably won't happen.  Maybe I'll go back to lifting boxes." 

Pursing his lips in thought, KiBum tried to think of something his brother could do and places that wouldn't ask too many questions. He didn't come up with much. "I'm sure you'll find something, eventually."

HyungJoon's lips quirked slightly.  "Eventually." He put his head down on the table with a sigh.  
      
    YoungSaeng patted him on the back.  "Learn magic tricks and stop blinding yourself, and you can join Min and I performing." 

"That would be interesting to see," KiBum laughed, nudging HyungJoon in the side. "Should we get you one of those magician's hats?"

"Only if I get a rabbit along with it," HyungJoon grumbled into the table.  "I need to practice on you later," he said, looking up at KiBum.  
      
    YoungSaeng's lips quirked with amusement.  "Why not now?"  
      
    "You kidding?  I want to be able to walk out without smashing into the window." 

"Besides, I think KyuJong would kill him if he did anything intentionally without him there," KiBum shook his head. "Once he could move anyway."

"He wouldn't kill me," HyungJoon puffed his cheeks out.  "Just wring my neck a little."  
      
    "Hopefully he starts recovering soon," YoungSaeng frowned.  "I don't want to leave him like that alone if we're all working.  Min's still recovering too, we might just stay with him until he's at least able to stay partly conscious." 

"We can probably work out schedules so that someone's always there with him until he gets better, although, would he be okay by himself even then?" KiBum glanced at HyungJoon, remembering how panicked his brother had got when KyuJong had wandered off at the store and said he couldn't be by himself.

HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip.  "I don't like it, but if he stays at the apartment he should be fine...but someone should check up on him every now and then."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded.  "Why would he have problems being alone?" he asked, having a vague idea.  
      
    "He...isn't used to being out of the facility yet.  Until he is, I'm not sure he knows how to deal with new situations properly." 

"At least he seems okay around us," KiBum said, glancing at YoungSaeng and then back at HyungJoon. "I'm sure he'll get there soon enough."

HyungJoon smiled a little.  "Yeah."  He felt nervous being away from KyuJong, even knowing JungMin was there with him.  "For now though, he really shouldn't be left alone."  
      
    "We'll make sure he isn't," YoungSaeng assured.  "Once he's healed enough to move around, he could always come with Min ah and me to the park." 

"Maybe once he's better we can all go down and watch you guys perform at least once," KiBum said, brightening.

"That would be fun," HyungJoon grinned.  "You're both really good."  
      
    YoungSaeng bit his lower lip, smiling.  "It would be nice."  He looked up as their pizza arrived, one out on a platter for them and the second in a box. 

"Looks good," KiBum said, eyes wide as he took a slice and started to eat. He nodded with a pleased grin and quickly stuffed the rest of the slice in his mouth.

"My brother thinks he's a hamster," HyungJoon said solemnly, watching while trying not to laugh.  
      
    YoungSaeng laughed quietly, taking small bites of his own slice.  "Don't choke...neither of you."  He gave HyungJoon a pointed look. 

KiBum had already swallowed the first slice, washing it down with water and was picking up another. "I'm just going to ignore you people making fun of me about how I eat. I don't choke, I chew my food," he stuck his tongue out at the other two and started in on the next.

HyungJoon shook his head, grinning widely as he started eating as well.  "Not that bad.  At least you'll be working at a place with good taste, KiBummie."  
      
    "He's not going to be eating the pizza he's delivering," YoungSaeng pointed out.  "The most it's going to do is make him hungrier." 

"At least I'll be able to confidently tell the customers the food is delicious," KiBum said around a mouthful.

"Didn't understand that," HyungJoon teased.  "The food got in the way."  
      
    Wedging himself into the corner of the diner booth, YoungSaeng watched the brothers with amusement. 

"Maybe you should open your ears," KiBum sneered, shifting so he was turned away from HyungJoon and ate in peace.

"Maybe you should swallow before talking."  HyungJoon stuck out his tongue at his little brother's back, and it wasn't clear who was really the oldest anymore. 

KiBum turned to YoungSaeng. "I'm about this close to begging to stay with you and JungMin tonight, I don't think I can handle much more of him tonight," he grumbled, pointing to his brother.

YoungSaeng just looked highly amused.  "I'm not sure if JungMin would approve.  And he's your brother, you put up with him for years." 

"Don't remind me," KiBum sighed heavily and slumped in the booth having finished eating. "Just one more night, then I'll have my own room, and it'll be far away from yours," he mumbled.

"Mean," HyungJoon pouted, sulking as he nibbled on the pizza crust in his hand.  
      
    Chuckling, YoungSaeng shook his head and finished eating the slice in his hand, curling up in the booth.  "Supplies next?" 

"Supplies," KiBum agreed, taking another sip of water. "Do we need anything besides more bandages?"

"More antiseptic," YoungSaeng pointed out.  "Especially if KyuJong's shoulder is infected.  We should see if they have anything special for that.  Maybe..."  He paused.  "Maybe we should invest in those small, pay-as-you-go cell phones.  One for Min ah and me, one for you two, and one for KyuJong.  Just in case something happens." 

"That's not a bad idea," KiBum perked up at the thought of having a cell phone. Even if he did have to share it. "Can we afford to do that right away?"

"We'll see how much they cost, and then decide," HyungJoon said.  "If we only use them for emergencies, it won't be that bad."  
      
    "At the very least, we should get two so you both can keep in touch with KyuJong," YoungSaeng said.  "Min ah and I can go without until we have enough money." 

"Works for me," KiBum nodded and started to slide out of the booth. "We ready to go? We have to find a store yet and get that pizza to JungMin before he starts eating the bed or something."

"Yeah," YoungSaeng laughed, standing as well and picking up the box of leftover pizza.  "Let's hurry then."  He walked to the door and opened it with his free hand to let the others out. 

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, KiBum looked up and down the street. "Did either of you see a store or or something on the way?"

YoungSaeng shook his head, HyungJoon doing the same.  "So I guess we're just walking in the opposite direction until we find something," HyungJoon said.  "We need to find clothing stores and things like that too, so a walk won't hurt 

"No, plus we need to get familiar with the city since we'll be here for a while," KiBum nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as they started to walk. 

They walked down the street for a while, HyungJoon pointing out the different shops they went by.  "Maybe I'll be able to work in one of these," he mused, looking at a café.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded, looking around.  "There's a clothing store," he pointed out, gaze across the street.  "We'll have to stop by once KyuJong can move." 

"And when we have more money," KiBum looked down at his own shirt, which was several sizes too big. "We need to at least wash our clothes soon, especially if we want to hold down jobs."

"We can take turns bringing each other's clothes to the cleaners," YoungSaeng said.  "I saw one right outside the hotel.  Though you might get a uniform to go with your job," he pointed out to KiBum.  "If you're going to be delivering." 

"True," KiBum nodded, but that was just another thing to keep clean. As they approached an intersection, he looked down the intersecting street and pointed down a ways. "I think that's a warehouse store down there, maybe they'll have what we need."

"Let's go see," HyungJoon brightened, going to cross the street.  YoungSaeng followed after them, watching the light amount of traffic until they were across.  
      
    Soon they were close enough to see the warehouse properly.  "Looks like we found the place," HyungJoon said, looking up at the building before opening the door. 

Following behind, KiBum looked around as they entered. "So, first aid first," he said, grabbing a basket next to the door, they needed a lot of gauze. "I think it's this way," he started towards their left.

HyungJoon and YoungSaeng followed after the younger man.  YoungSaeng lingered a little behind, looking for the small cellphones.  "Maybe we should pick up more water as well, KyuJong's going to need it with the amount of blood he lost." 

KiBum had already found the aisle with the gauze and was piling a bunch of boxes into the basket. After seeing what KyuJong had picked up for them last time, he had a better idea of what he was looking for now. He even found fabric slings which would save them on gauze. After a little more searching he found the antiseptic and put that in the basket as well.

Poking around, HyungJoon found a cream that said it worked to stop infections.  "Do you think this would work?" he asked KiBum, showing him.  He knew nothing about first aid. 

Taking the cream, KiBum frowned at it as he read the label. "I'm not sure, the antiseptic should work just fine, but maybe we can get it just in case and ask KyuJong about it. Never hurts to be too careful."

Nodding, HyungJoon placed it in the basket.  
      
    "Look what I found."  YoungSaeng popped up again beside them, two packaged cell phones and pay cards in his hands. 

"And they're not too expensive?" KiBum asked, taking one and looking it over. It wasn't anything fancy, but it'd work.

"Not that bad, actually.  I only got cards with 30 minutes worth, but we can recharge them easily if we run out.  Shouldn't need more than that for now, since someone's always going to be with KyuJong."  YoungSaeng looked at the instructions on the back of the box. 

"Well we've got the bandages, all we need now is a case of water then and then head back?" KiBum said, holding up the overflowing basket.

"Sounds about right," YoungSaeng nodded, picking up a packet of gauze that fell out of the basket.  
      
    "I saw water on the way in."  HyungJoon walked back to the top of the aisle to get it. 

KiBum followed after and when HyungJoon had the water he headed toward the cashiers, trying not to drop anything else from the basket as he went. Setting it down once they had reached the front and the cashier began to ring up the items, he turned to the other two. "Think they'll be surprised we managed to find an apartment already?"

"Most definitely," HyungJoon grinned, as YoungSaeng got out money to pay for their purchase.  "It's a pity we can't move in right away, but KyuJong definitely won't be up for it so soon."  
      
    "An extra day's rest should help that."  YoungSaeng paid for everything, and took his change back before picking up the bag of first aid materials.  "Let's go?" 

"At least we don't have much to move," KiBum picked up the pizza box and headed to the door. "Someone at least remembers the way to the hotel, right?" He looked at YoungSaeng with hopeful eyes.

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Yeah.  This way."  He started down the street.  HyungJoon followed after him sheepishly.  "We should pick up maps...I saw some in the hotel lobby." 

"That would be a good idea, won't always have YoungSaeng to guide us," KiBum nodded, walking next to HyungJoon. "Does KyuJong have a good sense of direction?"

"Better than mine," HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  
      
    "Which isn't that hard from what I've heard..."  YoungSaeng laughed at the protest. 

"What about JungMin?" KiBum asked. His own sense of direction wasn't as bad as HyungJoon's, but it was still pretty bad.

"I think if you blindfold yourself before going anywhere, it might amount to the same," YoungSaeng mused.  
      
    HyungJoon choked on his laughter.  "That's just mean." 

"As much as I'd like to, it'd probably be a mistake to make fun of him for it," KiBum shook his head, laughing.

"That's all right, I make fun of him for it all the time." YoungSaeng looked up at the hotel as they approached. 

"You'll have to get in a couple extra digs for me then," KiBum smirked as they entered the hotel and headed through the lobby.

"Will do," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching as HyungJoon grabbed a few maps on the way by.  They headed towards the elevator, the older man pressing the call button and resting against the wall as they waited. 

"I hope KyuJong's feeling better," KiBum sighed, glancing at HyungJoon, knowing his brother was worried about the older man.

HyungJoon nodded, his thoughts with his boyfriend again.  
      
    "Let's see," YoungSaeng smiled reassuringly, stepping into the elevator when it arrived and holding it for them before pressing the button for their floor. 

"At least we don't have to go anywhere for a while again," KiBum said, nudging HyungJoon's shoulder, smiling at him as the elevator went up.

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled a little at the nudge, adjusting his grip on the heavy case of water.  When it reached their floor, he stepped out and headed down the hallway to their room, putting the case down so he could unlock the door and open it. 

Hearing the door being unlocked, JungMin turned off the TV and slid off the bed, looking over at KyuJong who'd woken up just a few minutes before. "Looks like they're back finally," he smiled, turning his attention to the others as they came in. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good," YoungSaeng said, stepping in and placing the bag down on the table.  "We found an apartment and signed for it, we can move in whenever."  
      
    After nearly dropping the case of water on his own foot, HyungJoon went straight to KyuJong's side.  "Hey, how are you feeling?"  He smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Better," KyuJong smiled. He was still pale, but wasn't as tired looking. "You found an apartment already? When are going?" He asked, trying to sit up. JungMin had seen the pizza box in KiBum's hands and was making grabby motions towards and KiBum gave it up happily, moving to sit down on his bed.

"We're thinking maybe tomorrow?" HyungJoon said, tilting his head slightly.  "If you're up for it by then."  He settled in next to KyuJong, careful not to jostle him as he checked the bandages.  "Time to change these."  He got up again and went to the bag to get the supplies. 

"You want me to do it, or you think you got it?" KiBum asked, looking up as HyungJoon moved.

JungMin had settled the pizza box next to him and was happily eating, motioning for YoungSaeng to join him.

"I think I got it," HyungJoon replied, sitting back down next to KyuJong and carefully undoing the bandages.  YoungSaeng curled up next to JungMin, watching what was going on.  "Kyu, we picked up this, think it would make any difference?" HyungJoon asked, holding up the cream for him to see. 

Blinking a bit, KyuJong took the cream from him and read the label. "No, this wouldn't work," he shook his head and looked up at HyungJoon. "But it should be okay to use for JungMin instead of using the antiseptic."

HyungJoon nodded, placing the cream to one side, a small pout on his lips since he'd thought it would help.  Looking at the wound on KyuJong's shoulder, he picked up the antiseptic and started to carefully clean the injury like he'd seen KiBum do.  
      
    "Everything was all right here?" YoungSaeng murmured to JungMin. 

"Thank you for trying though," KyuJong whispered, seeing the pout. "If it hadn't been infected already, it would have been okay to use," he winced a little at the stinging feel, but tried to ignore it.

"Yup," JungMin nodded, eating a slice of pizza. "He slept the whole time, only woke up a couple minutes before you guys got back, and I watched TV. I didn't recognize anyone on any of those shows," he shooks his head.

"It has been a while," YoungSaeng murmured.  "Any of the shows interesting?"  He closed his eyes, resting his head against JungMin's shoulder.  "I'll fix your sling once you're done eating."  
      
    HyungJoon did his best to make sure the wound was clean before placing the antiseptic aside and starting to bind it with new bandages.  "Just about set.  We got lots of water, need to get that blood cell count back up." 

"Would have been more interesting if I knew who the people were, but it was entertaining at least," JungMin shrugged.

"Oh, I got you guys some fabric slings, save us on gauze," KiBum rolled off the bed and dug through the bag until he found them, passing one to YoungSaeng and the other to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon took the sling once he was done taping up the bandages.  "I'll try and be careful, but this might hurt a little."  Biting his lower lip, he carefully got the sling over KyuJong's arm and shoulder, securing it around his neck.  YoungSaeng waited for JungMin to finish eating. 

Doing his best not to flinch, KyuJong settled his arm into the sling, the strain on his shoulder relieved slightly at not having to hold up his arm. "Thanks, that feels a little better," he smiled at HyungJoon, taking his hand with his good one and squeezing it. "Is some of that pizza for me too?"

"Here, I'm done," JungMin closed up the box and leaned over to place it on the other bed and sat back, looking at YoungSaeng. "We don't have to change my bandages, right?"

"Yes we do," YoungSaeng said simply.  "If you plan on going around performing we need to take proper care of your arm, and after yesterday it hasn't stopped bleeding."  He rolled up JungMin's sleeve to take off the bandage.  
      
    HyungJoon pulled over the box of pizza, taking out a slice and holding it up for KyuJong.  "Here you go, it's really good.  Right KiBum?" He grinned at his brother. 

JungMin grumped but didn't say anything and let YoungSaeng redo the bandages, clearly annoyed at having to be taken care of like this.

"Is it vegetarian?" KyuJong blinked a few times and rubbed at his head, still a little disoriented.

"No, all-dressed.  Eat up," HyungJoon smiled.  
      
    Undoing the bandages, YoungSaeng grabbed the cream KyuJong said would be all right for JungMin's arm, reading the instructions before applying it as directed.  "We're going to take it easy until your arm at least stops bleeding, I think," he murmured.  "And dancing probably should be avoided for a while.  Maybe we can learn more songs though."  He smiled up at JungMin. 

"But I don't eat meat," KyuJong mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard. He felt like his head was stuffed with wool at how fuzzy his memory was at the moment. "At least... I didn't."

KiBum looked over at KyuJong and frowned. "You've eaten meat loads of times since we got out."

"I have, haven't I," KyuJong nodded and looked up at HyungJoon with a smile. "Sorry, not sure where my mind is right now. Feed me?"

"Learning new songs would be good," JungMin nodded at YoungSaeng, eyeing the others at their conversation.

Worried, HyungJoon brushed his free hand lightly against KyuJong's forehead, checking his temperature.  "Are you sure you're all right, Kyu?"  He broke a piece of the slice off and held it lightly to his lips just to be sure.  
      
    YoungSaeng frowned lightly, wondering what was wrong. 

Taking the food, KyuJong nodded as he chewed. "Just a little delirious is all," he chuckled. "I just need more sleep, and more pain killers."

"Does he have a fever?" KiBum slid to the edge of the bed, his eyes wide with worry.

"He's warm..."  HyungJoon sighed softly and kissed KyuJong's temple.  "After this, more rest for you.  Maybe we should have picked up fever pills too."  
      
    YoungSaeng picked up the aspirin bottle and passed it to HyungJoon.  "Give him another pill while he's eating." 

"If the fever's not gone tomorrow, we may have to take him to the hospital," KiBum chewed on his lip. "Hopefully that infection didn't spread."

"I'll be fine," KyuJong smiled weakly. "Can't afford a hospital, just need aspirin and sleep. And more food, that pizza is good."

"We can afford a hospital if that's what you need to get better," HyungJoon murmured, finding his hand and squeezing it lightly.  His stomach twisted into worried knots, feeling like despite his efforts he wasn't taking care of his boyfriend properly.  
      
    Taking the aspirin bottle, he opened it and held a pill to KyuJong's lips, water in his other hand.  "Pill, then food." 

Opening his mouth to take the pill and wash it down with water, KyuJong nodded slowly. "The aspirin will help with the fever, and the infection wouldn't have had time to spread. But the bandages will need to be changed every four hours to make sure it doesn't come back," he said, trying to clear his thoughts.

Nodding, HyungJoon put the water down once KyuJong was finished.  "That's what we'll do then."  He continued to break the pizza up into bite-sized pieces, feeding it to KyuJong.  
      
    Finishing cleaning and re-bandaging JungMin's arm, YoungSaeng picked up the fabric sling and started to ease it on.  "Here you go..." 

Eating slowly, KyuJong smiled at HyungJoon through bites. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to be worried about me like this, and I do want us to get moved soon. I'm excited about having an apartment."

"Thanks," JungMin got his arm situated in the sling, wrinkling his nose at it. "How long am I going to have to wear this for?"

"Unless your arm is properly scabbed over and not in danger of tearing open," YoungSaeng told him firmly, fingers lingering against JungMin's collar.  "It's going to heal properly this time."  
      
    "It's fine," HyungJoon smiled in return.  "We'll move as soon as you're able."  He kept feeding his boyfriend, resting beside him against the headboard. 

"As long as I'm not getting into any fights, I think it will," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng and leaning in to him. "So what shall we do now, if he's going back to sleep?"

"Don't know," YoungSaeng shrugged.  "I'm not tired.  Any ideas?"  He looked up at JungMin, resting against the other man as well.  "And you better not get into any fights." 

"Me either, and I won't get into any fights, not unless someone else mistakes you for a girl again," JungMin chuckled, nudging him lightly. "Why don't we go to the park?"

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the reminder.  No one better mistake him for a girl.  "In that case, I can beat them up myself.  And sure."  He sat up straighter, watching the others before looking back at JungMin.  "Want to go now?" 

"If you do," JungMin nodded. "We'll be back later. Did you want to come with, KiBum?" He glanced at the youngest.

"No, that's okay, I'm going to get those cell phones working, and keep HyungJoon company if he's not planning on sleeping," KiBum said, sliding off the bed and picking up the bag that had the cell phones in them.

"You got cell phones?" JungMin blinked, eyes wide.

HyungJoon nodded.  "Those small, pay-as-you-go ones.  Only two for now, until we're able to afford more."  
      
    "Emergencies only," YoungSaeng said firmly, HyungJoon nodding. 

"Neat, they'll come in handy," JungMin said and stood up. "We'll be back soon, the park's not that far," he took YoungSaeng's hand and helped him up.

Smiling, YoungSaeng climbed to his feet with JungMin's help and walked to the door.  Looking back at the others, he opened the door and slipped outside, pulling JungMin out as well.  "It's really nice outside." 

"Perfect then to spend some time in the park," JungMin smiled, his arm immediately going about YoungSaeng's waist as they headed down the hall. "I hope there's a nice little hill like the one at Busan had."

"I hope so too, or at least an area with a lot of trees," YoungSaeng smiled.  Looking down at the arm around his waist, he chuckled and leaned against JungMin.  "You must be itching to get outside." 

"Haven't been outside just to walk around since we left Busan," JungMin said as they reached the elevator and he pressed the call button. "Not since our last performance."

"Right," YoungSaeng mused.  "It'll be nice to wander a little."  There was nothing to be afraid of here.  No facility, no SangMi, just them.  Stepping into the elevator once it arrived, he turned to bury his nose against JungMin's shirt, closing his eyes. 

Smiling gently, JungMin rested his cheek against YoungSaeng's head and held him with his good arm. "Sharing an apartment with the others is going to be interesting, I'm sure we'll be wanting to get away from them every now and then."

"Definitely," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "It's a nice apartment though.  Better than we'd find anywhere else, even if the walls are pretty thin."  His fingers curled into the fabric of JungMin's shirt.  "That's fine, we'll be out singing and dancing in the park, right?" 

"Right," JungMin kissed the top of his head and looked up when the door opened to the lobby. Taking YoungSaeng's hand he led him off the elevator towards the front doors. "Can't wait to see this apartment, and we'll be sharing a room, yes?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?"  YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the younger man, though there was a smile on his lips.  "Who else am I supposed to room with?"  He followed along after JungMin, enjoying the feeling of the other man's hand in his own. 

"I don't know, maybe you're missing sharing a room with KiBum," JungMin shrugged, peering down at him with a playful smile.

    "I think I frustrated poor KiBummie to no end," YoungSaeng chuckled, shaking his head.  "You, I at least frustrate to a lesser degree."  He drew random shapes over JungMin's palm with his thumb as they walked out onto the street, and towards the park. 

"That was also when you couldn't talk, you're far more agreeable now that you can talk," JungMin said, looking around as they went. It was nicer here than it had been in Busan, that oppressive feel was gone. "Besides, I like it when you frustrate me."

"You must be masochist," YoungSaeng said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  He stretched out his arms as they walked, breathing in the fresh air. 

"Nah, see you getting me frustrated means I can do this," JungMin said, leaning down and kissing him. "And then you calm down, and then you smile. So it all works out."

Blinking at the kiss, YoungSaeng felt his lips curl upwards before he could help it.  "Whatever you say."  He leaned against him, biting his lower lip lightly as he thought.  "Ah, there's the park," he said after a moment, pointing. 

"Let's go," JungMin grinned, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand and leading him towards the entrance. Taking in a deep breath once inside and under the trees and looked around. "This is nice."

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng looked up at the leaves above their heads, smiling widely at the light peeking through.  Walking around, a leave fell in front of his face and made him stop, blinking owlishly for a moment before he laughed. 

Watching the leaf fall to the ground, JungMin laughed as well and pulled YoungSaeng off the path. "Come on, I think there's a hill over here with our name on it," he said, pulling him towards a clearing. Carefully sitting down, he tugged YoungSaeng down next to him and leaned against the other man. "Now this is perfect."

YoungSaeng willingly dropped down next to JungMin.  "Definitely," he sighed, curling up beside JungMin.  Looking around, he absently played with the hand in his own.  "Not a bad place to spend the next little while..." 

"Not bad at all," JungMin agreed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against YoungSaeng's. "I'm sure it will be nice during the evening as well when we sing."

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng closed his eyes as well, smiling in contentment.  "We probably won't get as big a crowd here, but that's all right."  Turning JungMin's hand over, he traced the lines of the other man's palm. 

"Can't say I'll really notice the crowd," JungMin said, opening his eyes a sliver to watch YoungSaeng's hand on his own.

"You should notice the crowd," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He was back to drawing shapes again, the younger man's hand like a canvas. 

"How can I when you're there and taking up all my attention?" JungMin smiled, watching YoungSaeng draw on his skin.

"Sorry for being so distracting."  YoungSaeng bit his lower lip, the lines he drew becoming more deliberate. _Sa._

"Don't apologize, never said it was a bad thing," JungMin blinked and continued to watch YoungSaeng's hand, curious.

YoungSaeng pursed his lips.  "It obviously is if you can't focus on what we're supposed to be doing." _Rang._

"I focus just fine when I need to," JungMin murmured. His eyebrow went up and he glanced at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye. "Saeng.. are you trying to tell me something here?"

"No you don't."  YoungSaeng didn't answer the question, lips quirked slightly.  _Hae._

"I do too," JungMin said, turning his head to look at YoungSaeng properly. "Like right now, you're trying to tell me something so you have my complete and undivided attention. So why can't you say it?"

Looking down at JungMin's hand, YoungSaeng swallowed a little.  Maybe he was just nervous.  There was a part of him that insisted he wasn't ready to say it out loud, but he knew he was.  "Is it all right to say it?" 

"Of course it is," JungMin nodded, lacing his fingers around YoungSaeng's and holding his hand tight. "As long as you want to, and are ready to."

YoungSaeng watched JungMin's hand for a moment, before slowly looking up at the younger man.  His lips quirked slightly.  He wanted to...and he was ready.  
      
    "I...I love you, JungMin." 

Smiling broadly, JungMin looked in YoungSaeng's eyes for a long moment. "I love you too, YoungSaeng." He leaned in and pressed their lips together, that feeling of contentment that had started not that long ago was a warmth spreading through his chest. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Leaning up, YoungSaeng returned the kiss, feeling his heart swell as he brought a hand up to cup JungMin's cheek.  Even though they hadn't known each other that long, even though his experience with SangMi had made him certain he would never be in a relationship again, he felt secure in his decision.  "Thank you," he whispered against the other man's mouth.  "Thank you, thank you." 

"Why are you thanking me?" JungMin pulled back to look in YoungSaeng's eyes again. "If anything I should be thanking you. You're the first person who has ever said that to me, the first person who's loved me. Thank _you_ , YoungSaeng."

"No reason to thank me."  YoungSaeng smiled up at him, resting his head against JungMin's shoulder and brushing his thumb over the other man's cheek.  "You're the first person to tell me so who hasn't turned out to be a psychopath," he chuckled, leaning up a little to brush his lips against JungMin's again. 

Smiling into the kiss, JungMin wrapped his arm around YoungSaeng and held him tight. There was no reason to explain more, they both had their reasons for wanting to thank the other, and be grateful for each other. Besides, he was happy, and in love, and that's all that mattered.

There was no sense of time as they sat there on top of the hill, just holding each other and occasionally kissing.  It was a perfect moment, and YoungSaeng didn't want it to end.  But as he finally opened his eyes some time later, and noticed it was starting to get late, he chuckled a little.  "Maybe we should head back before they wonder if we fell into a hole." 

"Probably," JungMin sighed, not ready to go just yet, but they could always come back another day. "We'll have to remember this spot, it's a nice little hill," he said, leaning over to kiss YoungSaeng again and got to his feet, bring YoungSaeng up with him.

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng got to his feet as well, returning the kiss once he was standing.  "Should we perform here, or in the trees over there?"  He looked over at the nice group of trees with a clearing in between. 

"In the trees," JungMin looked over at the clearing and nodded. "This spot, will be just ours," he said glancing back down at YoungSaeng. "Sound good?"

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Sounds great."  His hand slipped into JungMin's as they started down the hill back towards the park entrance.  "I wonder how long we'll be here."  He was careful not to talk about it in front of KiBum, but it was going to be a while at this rate before they could go after HyunJoong, especially if they were waiting for KyuJong to heal completely. 

"I don't know, but I bet it will be more than a couple weeks," JungMin frowned. "KyuJong is going to take a while to heal if he doesn't end up in the hospital first, and we'll need to get stronger before we jump into the hornet's nest."

"Yeah..."  YoungSaeng sighed.  "We'll just have to hope HyunJoong makes it that long.  When will we practice?"  He eyed JungMin's arm.  "No practice for you until you're healed though." 

"When we have time, and we'll have to find a place away from people to do so," JungMin said, steering them out of the park and back out onto the sidewalk. "Which means probably when KyuJong's more himself and can be left alone for a bit. I'm sure by then I'll be healed."

Nodding, YoungSaeng smiled up at him.  "We'll have to find a way to practice safely as well...our abilities are more offensive than anything, so it'll be tricky.  Did you notice anything strange while you were fighting in the facility building?  I lost my voice...did something happen to you?" 

"Not right away, but my arms were very sore once we got to the bus. I don't think I could have carried KyuJong for much longer than I did," JungMin gave him a tight smile back.

"Like after exercising before the facility?" YoungSaeng questioned.  "That kind of sore?"  He poked JungMin's side lightly at the strange smile. 

"Kind of, only about ten times worse." JungMin scowled at the poke and poked him back.

"So we should be able to fix it the same way you would deal with the pain normally," YoungSaeng pointed out.  "Training."  He squeaked at the poke. 

"Hopefully, which means we can do much the same with your voice." JungMin smirked at the squeak and put his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. "So you don't go mute again."

"I won't be able to practice around you though," YoungSaeng frowned.  "Especially if I'm working on my pitch."  He leaned into the other man. 

"No, I do rather like my hearing," JungMin nodded, leading them across a street towards the hotel. "I could just wear earplugs."

"Doesn't it hurt even with the earplugs though?" YoungSaeng frowned as they approached the hotel, opening the door as they reached it. 

"Doesn't hurt so much as disorienting, but if I'm more than a foot away it's tolerable," JungMin shrugged, moving through the lobby. "Besides, I'm not letting you go off somewhere by yourself, what if you get hurt?"

"I think we've determined that this city is more or less safe," the older man smiled.  "If you're sure you're not going to lose your hearing..."  He pressed the call button and watched the numbers at the top of the elevator door go down. 

"I wasn't thinking facility staff were going to jump out at you," JungMin chuckled, stepping into the elevator when the doors opened. "I'm more concerned with some hapless idiot deciding you looked too much like a girl," he paused and looked down at him. "Though I should be more worried that you'd injure poor hapless idiot in that case. So yes, going with you."

YoungSaeng laughed at that.  "And you would be much better dealing with our imaginary hapless idiot?"  He stepped close to JungMin, wrapping his arms loosely around the other man's neck. 

"I didn't say anything about 'better', but I'm still going with you," JungMin smirked, leaning against the wall and holding YoungSaeng closer. "You can't fault me for worrying about you," he pouted, leaning down to kiss him.

Leaning up, YoungSaeng met him halfway.  "I guess not," he whispered, fingers twining into his hair as he pressed close.  "But I still want to give whoever it is a good punch before tossing him to your mercies." 

Chuckling into the kiss, JungMin didn't respond and just held him close and continued to kiss him. The elevator stopped and he opened his eyes when the door opened. An elderly couple were standing there waiting to get on, giving the two of them an incredulous look. "Oh, excuse us," he blushed, taking YoungSaeng's hand and ducking out of the elevator.

Turning slightly pink, YoungSaeng couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips as he followed JungMin out of the elevator and down the hallway.  "Oops."  He chuckled a little, leaning into JungMin. 

"I wonder if they thought you were a girl too," JungMin snickered, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Hope not," YoungSaeng grumbled, wrinkling his nose.  "Then again, they probably would have found it less traumatizing if they thought I was."  He reached the room belonging to the other three, knocking lightly before opening the door. 

Sliding off the bed, KiBum opened up the door and let the two in. "Hey, you two have fun?"

"You could say that," JungMin let YoungSaeng go in first and shut the door behind him. "How goes it here?"

HyungJoon smiled at them from the bed, still beside KyuJong.  "All good."  He ran his fingers slowly through KyuJong's hair.  "Just relaxing."  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled at them before padding over to the couch, bringing JungMin with him. 

"Got the phones working," KiBum said, moving back to sit on his bed. "Been kind of boring otherwise."

"Sorry I'm not that entertaining," KyuJong said softly, his eyes still closed but was smiling softly.

"I think we've had more than enough entertainment the past little while," HyungJoon said, closing his eyes as well.  "I'm perfectly happy just relaxing."  
      
    "Can't say I disagree," YoungSaeng murmured, smiling.  "So we're just taking it easy the rest of the evening?" 

"That doesn't sound bad, I think we deserve a relaxing evening," JungMin said, sitting down next to YoungSaeng and pulling him close.

Opening his eyes, KyuJong looked at the ceiling, his brow furrowed before he sighed and glanced over at HyungJoon, touching his arm. "He's at the facility," he murmured.

Blinking, HyungJoon bit his lower lip and nodded slowly.  "Your connection with SooHyun can stretch that far?" he asked quietly, continuing to run his fingers through KyuJong's hair. 

"It's a little draining, but he could be on the other side of the world and we'd be able to communicate," KyuJong said, closing his eyes again. "At least we'll know if something happens to them."

Having overheard, KiBum drew his legs up to his chest and stared down at his knees. JungMin frowned lightly and looked down at YoungSaeng.

Watching KiBum, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin and bit his lower lip, before squeezing his now-official boyfriend's hand lightly.  "It's getting late, maybe we should go find something to eat before all the places close," he said.  "KiBummie, want to come with?"  He stood up, stretching a little. 

"Sure," KiBum looked up and nodded, sliding off the bed to put on his shoes. Once on he picked up one of the cell phones and put it in his pocket. "Ready."

Standing up as well, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and led him to the door. "Any requests HyungJoon?"

HyungJoon shook his head.  "Something edible," he chuckled, watching them.  
      
    YoungSaeng opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, holding the door for the other two.  "Guess we're walking around until we find something." 

"That's fine, can't get too much fresh air," JungMin said following behind KiBum out the door. JungMin waited for YoungSaeng while KiBum went ahead towards the elevator.

Once the door was locked behind them, YoungSaeng took JungMin's hand and walked down the hallway towards the elevator.  "Anything you guys want to eat in particular?" he asked, looking between them. 

"Sushi," KiBum said and JungMin blinked at him. "Can we get sushi?"

"Uh, that's a little expensive," JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng thought about it, looking at the expression on KiBum's face.  "If we balance it out with something less expensive, it should be fine," he said, looking up at JungMin as they reached the elevator.  "Sushi isn't that filling either way." 

Nodding, JungMin pressed the call button and waited until the doors open, stepping in after KiBum. "Maybe there will be a food vendor or something we can get some cheap filler from then. Sushi doesn't sound that bad. But should KyuJong be eating that?"

Looking up, KiBum chewed on his lip and frowned. "I didn't think of that, probably not, we can just get something else."

"Why the sudden urge for sushi?" YoungSaeng asked, leaning against the wall as he looked at KiBum, raising an eyebrow. 

Staring down at the floor, KiBum shrugged. "HyunJoong and I had it before we got on the train at Ulsan, and it was pretty good. I was just in the mood for it I guess."

YoungSaeng watched him.  "I'm sure if KyuJong can manage pizza, bits of sushi and a filler like rice or something won't hurt him.  Pizza isn't exactly the healthiest thing on the face of the earth." 

"Sushi it is then," JungMin nodded, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby. KiBum followed a pace behind, a small smile as he kept his eyes down and followed them out of the hotel.

Walking down the street, YoungSaeng looked around before letting his gaze lift to the sky that was darkening, points of light starting to become visible.  Smiling, he looked back at KiBum.  "When does your job start, KiBum ah?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon," KiBum said looking up with a wry smile. "Think we'll be moved to the apartment by then?"

"Long as KyuJong's feeling up for the move," JungMin said, glancing over his shoulder and then back towards the street, keeping an eye out for a sushi shop.

Nodding, YoungSaeng looked around as well.  After a bit of walking he pointed.  "Is that a sushi shop over there?"  It looked promising, japanese for sure. 

"Looks like it," JungMin said as they approached, glancing at the menu in the window. "Shall we?" He went to the door and opened it for the others, KiBum stepping in first and waiting until they were in before heading to the counter. 

YoungSaeng followed KiBum to the counter.  "Looks like we can order rice and other things here too," he said, looking at the menu.  After a moment he looked to KiBum.  "Why don't you order for us?  I wouldn't know what's good." 

"Umm..." KiBum blinked, trying to remember what HyunJoong had said was good and stared at the menu on the counter. A woman approached and KiBum bowed politely and hesitantly started to order a few things, including a large order of rice and some noodles. He looked over at YoungSaeng and JungMin. "Think that will be good?" JungMin only shrugged, not knowing either.

Listening to the order, YoungSaeng nodded with a smile.  "It should be good."  From the looks of it, they were making everything fresh.  Stepping up to pay, he waited for the total.  "At least it's healthier than what we've been eating the past few days." 

"And soon we'll be able to at least cook for ourselves," JungMin nodded. "Haven't had a home cooked meal in... well I don't remember the last time."

"Cooking will be interesting," KiBum shook his head. "And since KyuJong won't be able to for a while I hope that doesn't mean it's all being left to me do."

"I can cook a little," YoungSaeng said.  "Not that much though."  Finished paying, he went to sit down and wait.  "We can have a cooking schedule so you don't get stuck cooking all the time." 

"I make a fantastic ramen," JungMin grinned. He didn't have much cooking experience, but he was confident with his ramen.

"A schedule would be good, I can't cook much... I can only bake," KiBum frowned, looking away.

YoungSaeng smiled wider.  "I can't bake at all, so it'll be good to have a little variety."  He watched KiBum for a moment, before nudging him slightly.  "What's up?" 

"Nothing," KiBum smiled and shook his head. "It's just been a long day, looking forward to tomorrow though."

The older man continued to watch him.  "You sure?  You've been pretty quiet."  YoungSaeng had talked more than KiBum had, usually it was the other way around. 

Glancing at JungMin, KiBum shifted closer to YoungSaeng. "I just feel kind of like a fifth wheel, you know? Between my brother and KyuJong, and you and JungMin, I'm kind of all alone right now."

Thinking about that, YoungSaeng bit his lower lip.  "No one means for you to feel that way...I think we're all just really overwhelmed by everything right now, and HyungJoon's all over the place with KyuJong injured.  But we're not going to ignore you.  And we'll have HyunJoong back before long." 

"I know, and I'm trying to not let it get to me, I'm happy for you guys, HyungJoon and KyuJong too even if I think they were being idiots about it. I don't want to get in your guys' way," KiBum said, shaking his head. "Once I start working it'll get better."

"You're not in our way, KiBum," YoungSaeng said gently.  "Don't think that.  All of us care about you, even if we haven't been the most attentive hyungs as of late..."  He sighed, squeezing KiBum's shoulder lightly.  "You can come talk to us about anything, okay?" 

"Okay, thanks," KiBum nodded. He sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Is it wrong that I'm a little jealous of KyuJong? I mean I know he's injured and all, but HyungJoon's my brother..." he sighed and trailed off, it did no good to think about this. His brother having someone in his life had always been an inevitability, but it still felt like he was losing the only family he had right now.

"Foods up," JungMin had been off in his own world while the two talked, not wanting to intrude since KiBum actually felt like talking to someone. He got up and went to the counter, taking the bag from the woman, thanking her politely.

"It's not wrong," YoungSaeng replied, voice quiet.  "It's always been you and HyungJoon, hasn't it?"  For all the bickering, the two brothers seemed especially close, more so than most siblings YoungSaeng had met.  He knew that if he had had a brother or sister, he would want a relationship like that.  "Are you worried that you've been replaced?" 

"We did everything together, he even ran away from home for me," KiBum shrugged. "I just miss him is all."

YoungSaeng watched him.  "I think, once that free day in your schedule comes up, you both should get out and just spend the day together.  By that time, KyuJong should have hopefully moved on past the point he might be hospitalized, and JungMin and I can watch him."  He smiled reassuringly.  "Things have been crazy, but now that we have a chance to settle down a little, you both will be able to catch up on the time you missed." 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded and looked over at JungMin who was standing a few feet away at the door, patiently waiting for them. "We should go."

Nodding, YoungSaeng stood, keeping beside KiBum.  "He's still your brother, KiBum ah.  Nothing's ever going to change that.  And he cares for you a lot." 

"I know, I guess I'm just being a little silly," KiBum smirked, standing up as well and headed to the door. JungMin opened it for them and let them go first before following after.

"Nothing silly about it."  YoungSaeng smiled at JungMin in thanks, one hand lightly against KiBum's back.  "Want me to knock some sense into him for you?" 

"Nah, he's got enough to worry about. KyuJong needs him more than I do right now," KiBum shook his head. Even if he was a little jealous that KyuJong got all of HyungJoon's time, he knew HyungJoon wasn't ignoring him on purpose.

Watching him with a rueful smile, YoungSaeng sighed softly.  He didn't know what else to say, so he just settled for staying beside KiBum as they walked back towards the hotel, being silent support.  Looking to JungMin, he smiled a little sadly.  The brothers really did need a moment to just talk things over.  KyuJong needed HyungJoon, but KiBum did too. 

It was a quiet walk back to the hotel, KiBum lost in his own thoughts. JungMin stayed a few paces behind the two, knowing KiBum didn't feel comfortable around him and if he wanted to talk to YoungSaeng, JungMin wasn't going to get in the way. When they reached the hotel, JungMin opened the door for the other two and followed them through the lobby to the elevator.

YoungSaeng thanked JungMin with a small smile, looking back to KiBum.  "Will you be all right being in the same room as them?" he asked the younger man as they reached the elevator, pressing the call button.  "Or do you want to switch rooms?" 

"It's just one more night, I think I'll be okay," KiBum said, watching the numbers at the top. "And if there's any more problems like there were this morning I should be there. HyungJoon gets kind of flustered when he's stressed."

A small chuckle left YoungSaeng.  "I've noticed."  He squeezed KiBum's shoulder lightly before lowering his hand.  "We're right down the hall if you need anything.  I'll answer the door this time," he teased, trying to coax a smile out of the solemn man. 

Chuckling, KiBum nodded and glanced over his shoulder at JungMin then looked at YoungSaeng with a pained look. "That would be appreciated, I don't like getting yelled at," KiBum said and leaned in to whisper. "He's kind of scary."

YoungSaeng had to work to keep a straight face.  "You just keep catching him at a bad time."  He chuckled.  "He's grumpy in the morning," the older man whispered as the elevator arrived, pulling KiBum inside. 

"It's not polite to talk about someone when they're standing right there," JungMin pursed his lips and stared at the two as he got on the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. "I'd be less grumpy if someone didn't wake me up before noon everyday." KiBum shrank back and hid behind YoungSaeng.

"Most people get up before noon, Min ah," YoungSaeng chuckled, smile widening when KiBum hid behind him.  "Be nice to our dongsaeng, especially since I have the funny feeling he's more the scapegoat messenger rather than the one who decided to wake us up..."  YoungSaeng reached behind him to pat KiBum's shoulder. 

"It wasn't my idea, they were being gross," KiBum mumbled. "At least put a shirt on next time."

"We'll see," JungMin shrugged but was smiling. He would make more of an effort to be nicer to KiBum, it seemed like he was having a rough time. That and YoungSaeng would probably kick him again if he wasn't.

"Shirt sounds like a good idea," YoungSaeng smiled.  "What if it had been some maid for room service?"  He shook his head as the elevator reached their floor and pulled KiBum out with him, heading down the hallway. 

JungMin thought about that for a moment, but shook his head. "You don't want me to answer that," he said, following behind. 

"I'm not sure I even want to ask," KiBum said, giving YoungSaeng a puzzled look.

YoungSaeng blinked at JungMin, before deciding he didn't want to ask either.  
      
    They reached the room a minute later, YoungSaeng knocking lightly.  The door unlocked and HyungJoon opened it for them.  "Hi!"  He stepped aside to let them in.  "What did you guys get?" 

"Sushi, and some rice and noodles," JungMin said, placing the bag on the table when the others hand gone in and started to unload the bag. "We weren't sure if KyuJong would be able to eat sushi or not."

"Should be okay," KyuJong said from where he was sitting up against the headboard. "Not that I'll be able to eat much."

YoungSaeng helped JungMin unload everything, dividing it all and passing out the boxes.  "It looks good," HyungJoon grinned, watching.  
      
    Passing HyungJoon and KyuJong their box, YoungSaeng curled up on the couch. 

Taking a seat next to YoungSaeng, JungMin started to eat. "This was a good choice KiBum. We won't be able to eat sushi every day but it's a nice treat."

KiBum looked up at JungMin and smiled. "Thanks, I just hope it's good," he said, eating some noodles first.

Picking up a piece of sushi in his box, YoungSaeng popped it into his mouth, chewing.  Once he'd swallowed, he smiled and nodded.  "It tastes great."  
      
    HyungJoon tried a piece as well.  "It is," he got around the mouthful, holding up a piece to KyuJong's lips for him to try. 

Taking the bite, KyuJong nodded as he chewed. "I haven't had sushi in a very long time, but this is good, very good," he smiled, expectant look at HyungJoon for more. KiBum watched the two on the other bed for a moment before turning back to his own food, smiling a little.

"And it's vegetarian too," HyungJoon teased.  "Unless you're vegan."  He pushed a scoop of rice into his mouth before getting another piece of sushi for KyuJong.  
      
    Curled up next to JungMin, YoungSaeng watched them all.  "Think we'll be all right to move tomorrow?" he asked.  HyungJoon looked up, before looking to KyuJong. 

"No, not vegan," KyuJong blinked at HyungJoon in confusion before turning to YoungSaeng. "I think I'll be okay, as long as it's not too far of a walk. Besides, the longer we wait, the more we'd be spending on the hotel."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "It's not that far of a walk," he said, looking at KiBum for confirmation.  
      
    "It'll be nice to stay somewhere other than a hotel," HyungJoon piped once he'd swallowed.  "Hotels are nice, but not all the time.  I still need to find a job," he remembered with a groan. 

"Yeah it's not that far," KiBum nodded, looking over at KyuJong. "And I'm sure HyungJoon or JungMin will be able to help you get there."

"I'm sure someone will help then," KyuJong smiled over at KiBum and then looked up at HyungJoon. "What about dancing?"

"You dance?" JungMin looked up, mouth full of rice. "Like, what kind of dancing?"

"Eh?" HyungJoon blinked owlishly at that.  "Uh...popping...anything really.  But I haven't practiced in years, I'd probably trip over my own feet," he protested, looking at KiBum with a clear 'help' look. 

"He's pretty good," KiBum said, grinning at his brother as he ate. "His nerves just get the better of him sometimes."

Mulling that over, JungMin looked at YoungSaeng. "What do you think? Should we bring him along?"

Listening to HyungJoon protest heavily at KiBum, YoungSaeng smiled a little.  "I don't see why not.  Can't be worse than my dancing.  If he does trip, he can always join KiBum delivering pizzas."  
      
    "So it's either land on my face or get lost in a cornfield?" HyungJoon asked, eyes wide. 

"You won't get lost in a cornfield," KiBum rolled his eyes. "At the worst you'd end up in the sea," KiBum chuckled.

"You're a fine dancer," JungMin pouted at YoungSaeng. "But hey, he would be a better teacher than me at least."

"How is drowning any better?" HyungJoon huffed, folding his arms across his chest and nearly stabbing himself with the chopsticks.  
      
    "If he's _that_ good of a dancer, we could start classes in the park," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "There's quite a few children running around." 

"Sounds better than packing boxes," KyuJong said, giving HyungJoon a sympathetic look. "Why not give it a try?"

"Yeah, at least you'll be putting all those years of school to good use," KiBum agreed.

HyungJoon deflated a little.  "All right," he said, looking nervous.  
      
    "Maybe we should give him a chance to practice alone first," YoungSaeng said, finally taking pity on him.  HyungJoon looked a little more at ease at that. 

"I'm sure we can arrange that," KyuJong smiled, patting HyungJoon's leg and shifting against the headboard and closing his eyes. "The sushi was very good," he murmured.

"It was," KiBum agreed, setting his empty box down on the bed and stretching out.

YoungSaeng nodded, finishing the last piece in his box.  Once he was done, he leaned over to place the box on the table before curling up against JungMin's side.  
      
    HyungJoon finished a few minutes later, and looked at the clock between the beds.  "Time to change your bandages," he said, getting up to get the supplies.  He was determined to take better care of his boyfriend. 

"Fun fun," KyuJong chuckled, cracking his eyes open and watching HyungJoon. "Before we leave tomorrow, we'll need to wash the wounds out."

JungMin finished eating as well and wrapped an arm around YoungSaeng. "You ready to call it a night?"

Nodding, YoungSaeng held back a yawn.  "We should change your bandages as well first, and take the sling off to sleep..."  He waited until HyungJoon had what he needed and moved away before he pulled the bag over, fishing out the cream and a new roll of bandages. "Did the cream help?"  
      
    "All right," HyungJoon nodded, sitting back down next to KyuJong and checking the edges of the bandages before starting to undo them.  "That'll be...interesting." 

"I think so, guess we'll see how it looks," JungMin shrugged and started to undo the sling. "It didn't hurt at all today, but I think that was more the sling than anything."

"Interesting?" KyuJong blinked at him. "It's not like it'd be the first time you'd be washing me or anything."

"I think I changed my mind about the room switching!" KiBum clamped his hands over his ears and stared at YoungSaeng helplessly. KyuJong winced, he hadn't meant to say that so loud.

YoungSaeng tried not to laugh, shaking his head to himself.  "Still have those earplugs?" he chuckled.  "We don't have a second bed in our room, you'd have to be on the couch." 

"He'll still need the earplugs," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng closer and started to laugh at the expression on KiBum's face.

"Nevermind, I'll just sleep in the hall," KiBum groaned, flopping backward on the bed and putting the pillow over his head. "Just one more night," he grumbled through the pillow.

"Sorry KiBum, I'm trying to be good," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes again.

YoungSaeng hit JungMin's leg.  "Maybe _you'll_ sleep on the couch and KiBum and I will take the bed," he retorted.  
      
    "I think I know who does the ordering around in that relationship," HyungJoon whispered to KyuJong.  YoungSaeng heard and threw the couch pillow at him anyways. 

"I'm going to be smart and keep my mouth shut on that one," JungMin said, poking at YoungSaeng and pointing at his bandage.

"And what incite do you have in to our relationship, HyungJoon?" KyuJong tilted his head in amusement.

"Someone just kill me now," KiBum whined through the pillow.

HyungJoon wisely decided not to answer that and instead focused on removing the sling and bandages completely, brushing the antiseptic against the wound.  
      
    Wrinkling his nose at JungMin, YoungSaeng started undoing the bandages.  "KiBummie, let's escape from these lunatics and live in Japan." 

"That sounds good to me," KiBum said, peeking out from under the pillow and nodding his head vigorously at YoungSaeng.

"You'd miss me," JungMin snorted, watching the man tend to his arm.

"You're allowed to visit on weekends," YoungSaeng said, patting JungMin on the head before picking up the cream and following the instructions.  
      
    "Can I visit?" HyungJoon asked KiBum, with puppy eyes. 

"No," KiBum stuck his tongue out at HyungJoon. "But KyuJong can." KyuJong hid a smile behind his hand and tried not to laugh. 

JungMin poked YoungSaeng in the side and narrowed his eyes at him. "Like the weekend would be enough for you." He turned to KiBum. "And you'd get sick of him, he hits."

"I would never hit KiBum," YoungSaeng said, eyes wide and innocent.  "Just you when you say stupid things."  
      
    HyungJoon, in the middle of whining at his brother, snorted and started laughing. 

"At least I get to visit," JungMin glared at HyungJoon and KyuJong couldn't hold back his laughter at that point, trying not to shake too much. "As for you," JungMin turned back to YoungSaeng and poked him again. "We'll discuss this later, in private."

YoungSaeng blinked owlishly at him, and turned to KiBum.  "You're staying in our room tonight, right?" 

"Uhh.." KiBum glanced at JungMin who had leveled a glare in his direction. "Nope, I think I'll be just fine, right here. Yup, just fine."

Pouting at the younger, YoungSaeng meekly went back to fixing JungMin's arm.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked at them.  "I think that's the first time I've seen JungMin win an argument with him.  Besides the skirt argument." 

"I just let him win most of the time," JungMin teased. "Otherwise he'll just keep pouting like that."

"You may end up sleeping on the couch whether I'm there or not," KiBum said, taking in YoungSaeng's expression.

YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed and he pinched JungMin's thigh before finishing rebandaging his arm, taping the end down and placing everything back on the table, holding on to the sling rather than put it back on. 

"Don't give him ideas," JungMin glared at KiBum again who shrank back under the pillow. "Are we all ready to go then?" He turned back to YoungSaeng and got to his feet.

"You stop scaring our dongsaeng," YoungSaeng poked JungMin's side as he stood up as well.  "All set, have a good night you three."  HyungJoon lifted one arm from where he was rebandaging KyuJong's shoulder to wave. 

"Night," KyuJong waved as well with his good arm as JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and led him from the room. He turned back to watch HyungJoon work on his shoulder and waited patiently. "I'll need another couple of pills before sleep too," he said, smiling at him. "I'm feeling a bit better though."

"That's good," HyungJoon grinned, finishing carefully.  "I'll get you those.  Want the sling back on while you sleep, or will it be uncomfortable?"  He looked over to KiBum.  "Can you breathe under there, KiBummie?" 

"Should probably wear it overnight," KyuJong nodded, glancing over at KiBum as well who gave a thumbs up but didn't say anything. 

Nodding, HyungJoon carefully slipped the sling back on, hands gentle.  "We're moving into our apartment tomorrow~," he almost sang, relieved to have something solid to look forward to.  Finished, he carefully helped KyuJong lay back down again, adjusting the blankets around him. 

"That will be nice," KyuJong nodded, settling to get comfortable. "It will be nice to have something a little closer to normalcy, even for just a little while." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," HyungJoon smiled, lying down next to KyuJong and scooting close, kissing his cheek before closing his eyes.  "Night, KiBummie." 

"Pills," KyuJong murmured, nudging HyungJoon. His boyfriend seemed to have the memory of a goldfish about these things, so he needed to stay coherent enough to remind him.

"Er, yeah," HyungJoon said sheepishly, embarrassed to have forgotten yet again.  Reaching out, he picked up the pill bottle from the nightside stand and sat up onto his elbows, slipping one hand behind his boyfriend's head once he had the bottle open, touching a pill to his lips. 

Taking the pill, KyuJong swallowed it down easily and smiled up at HyungJoon. "You do take good care of me, don't ever think otherwise," he said softly, reaching up to stroke the man's cheek.

Looking down at his boyfriend, HyungJoon felt a small smile curl his lips, his free hand lifting to touch the hand against his cheek.  "Okay..." he murmured, eyes lingering on KyuJong's face before he leaned over to put the bottle back down, resuming his position against the older man.  His hand continued to hold KyuJong's, fingers intertwining. 

"Goodnight," KyuJong murmured, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, a loose grip on HyungJoon's hand.

"Night," KiBum said from his side, leaning up to turn off the light and curling up under the covers.

***************************  
      
    YoungSaeng unlocked the door to their room as they reached it, stepping inside and waiting for JungMin to get in.  "It'll be different sharing an apartment with the others," he mused, thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. 

"It will," JungMin nodded, slipping off his shoes and shutting the door behind him. "At least we'll have our own room to hide from them," he said, approaching YoungSaeng and wrapping his arms about the man. "Now what was that about running away to Japan?"

The older man puffed out his cheeks.  "What?  I've always wanted to go to Japan.  And you're so mean to poor KiBummie."  He curled his fingers into the fabric of JungMin's shirt. 

"I'm trying to be nicer to him, I can tell he's having a rough time," JungMin pouted. "But we can go to Japan, some day, just no running away from me."

A smile curled YoungSaeng's lips.  "I can live with that."  He leaned up to brush his lips against JungMin's pout.  "Come on, let's get some sleep." 

"Yes, sleep, eventually," JungMin grinned slyly and leaned down to press his lips against YoungSaeng's in a firm kiss, his hand sliding up and down his back.

YoungSaeng returned the kiss with as much as he got, grip on JungMin's shirt tightening as he pressed close.  "Not too late, you're not terrifying KiBum again tomorrow morning," he murmured against JungMin's mouth, nipping on his lower lip lightly. 

"Won't terrify him," JungMin replied, his lips moving away from YoungSaeng's to his neck. "I'll make you get up to answer the door." He slowly pulled YoungSaeng toward the bed, his hands already sliding up to take YoungSaeng's shirt off.

"Then I better be _able_ to get up," YoungSaeng chuckled, not fighting the other at all as he was pulled towards the bed, a soft moan leaving him at the lips against his neck.  "Why are you so impatient?"  Feeling the bed against the back of his knees, he pulled JungMin down with him. 

"One of the few things I get to enjoy in life, is holding you," JungMin said, pulling back a little to look in YoungSaeng's eyes. "I'm sorry if my patience gets worn thin at the end of the day, and all I can think about is taking you to bed. Is that a crime?"

YoungSaeng looked back up at him, a smile curling his lips.  "Not at all.  I never said I was complaining."  He wrapped his arms around JungMin's neck, pulling him back down so he could kiss him.  "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" he murmured against JungMin's soft mouth. 

Eyes going wide, JungMin stopped and pulled back, sitting on his knees. He stared at YoungSaeng, not comprehending what the man had just asked. He didn't think YoungSaeng was ready, hadn't they just talked about this? He didn't know what to say, and blurted out the first thing that he had thought. "What?"

Opening his eyes fully at the reaction, YoungSaeng blinked up at him, propping himself up on his elbows.  The response made him bit his lip uncertainly, shrinking back a little.  Hadn't he said he loved him?  That was what it meant, right?  "I...I thought..."  Maybe he hadn't been on the same page as the younger man.  "N-nevermind, forget I said that," he mumbled, scooting himself further back along the bed. 

Watching him scoot back, JungMin shook his head and crawled up toward him, taking YoungSaeng's hand in his own. "No, no, I'm sorry, that... I was just surprised is all," he sighed, bringing his other hand up to gently frame his cheek. "Of course I'm your boyfriend, if that's what you want. I love you YoungSaeng, I love you so much and nothing would make me happier than to be your boyfriend."

YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin, leaning into the hand on his cheek, trying to read his expression.  Hearing JungMin say he loved him spread the familiar warmth in his chest again, made it hard to breathe.  "I want you to be my boyfriend, JungMin," he whispered, and there was no hesitation in his quiet voice.  "No one else."  JungMin was the only one he wanted to be this close to, ever. 

"Then I'm your boyfriend, YoungSaeng," JungMin smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. He didn't care about titles or definitions, he was happy as long as he had YoungSaeng, and if YoungSaeng was ready for a commitment, then so was he. "And you're my boyfriend then," he whispered when he came up for air.

Smiling in return, YoungSaeng drew in a slow breath as they parted.  "Yeah," he murmured, fingers reaching up to twine into JungMin's hair.  "I'm you're boyfriend," he repeated, feeling his smile widen, eyes brightening from under his bangs.  Letting that sink in, he chuckled and pulled JungMin back down, meshing their lips together insistently. 

Wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng, JungMin pulled the man into his lap as they kissed. "Now, where were we?" he murmured around the kiss as he slid his hands up under YoungSaeng's shirt.

YoungSaeng wrapped his legs around JungMin's waist, drawing in a slow breath at the hands under his shirt.  "Right here," he whispered in return, fingers lowering out of JungMin's hair to run down his back slowly, pressing into the material and curling into the edge of his shirt. 

Smiling to himself, JungMin left YoungSaeng's lips to meet the skin of his neck again. Soft nips to the underside of his jaw while he was slowly pulling up YoungSaeng's shirt with one hand traveling up his chest.

Tilting his head back to give JungMin more room, YoungSaeng's breathing became less even as his fingers tugged on the edges of JungMin's shirt, trying to pull it up without disrupting what JungMin was doing.  Once he figured out it was impossible to do so without removing JungMin's hands from his chest (and there was no way he wanted to do that), he switched his focus to JungMin's pants instead, undoing the button and zipper. 

"Now who's impatient," JungMin chuckled, pulling back to finally pull YoungSaeng's shirt off completely as well as his own. Fingers were sliding over YoungSaeng's skin as he leaned back down to kiss the man's chest. Marking the skin with a few soft bites he tipped YoungSaeng back and laid him down onto the mattress, continuing the attention to his chest as he hovered over him.

"Your fault," YoungSaeng murmured, moaning a little as JungMin continued to target his chest, a blush covering his cheeks as he looked down at the mouth against his skin.  Arching up, YoungSaeng's hips brushed against the partly undone jeans belonging to the younger man, reminded of his current task.  He laid back down completely and lifted his legs until he could hook his feet into the waistband of JungMin's jeans, pushing them down and kicking them off. 

"And how is it my fault?" JungMin held back a squeak at how quickly YoungSaeng had managed to do that. Instead turning his attention to YoungSaeng's jeans as he slowly slid down YoungSaeng's body with kisses until he was face to face with the zipper and began to undo it, and the button.

"Y-your impatience is contagious," YoungSaeng panted, whining when JungMin slid down enough that he couldn't reach the younger man's boxers and take them off.  Propping himself up on his elbows so he could see properly, he watched JungMin, fingers twining gently into his boyfriend's hair. 

"I'm not seeing how that's a bad thing," JungMin was pulling off the rest of YoungSaeng's clothes and relieved himself of his own few garments that were left. Crawling back up YoungSaeng's body, JungMin stroked the man's cheek gently before lowering himself down.

JungMin hadn't thought being with YoungSaeng could get any better, but knowing they had solidified their relationship with each other only enhanced the pleasure he felt. Made it so that even when they were out of breath and sated, he didn't want to stop. After a few breathless moments of staring into YoungSaeng's eyes, he crumpled against the older man's chest.

Whatever breath YoungSaeng had managed to regain left him as JungMin collapsed on top of him, the older man wrapping his arms around JungMin. After a few minutes, he chuckled.  "Ready to sleep now?" he whispered, brushing his fingers through JungMin's hair slowly.  He would never get tired of this feeling, he decided, holding JungMin close and refusing to let him go. 

"I think so," JungMin said tiredly, kissing YoungSaeng's chest again before rolling slightly to the side so he wasn't crushing the other man. Arm found it's way around his waist and he nuzzled against YoungSaeng. "I love you," he murmured, squeezing him tightly. This part was what he enjoyed the most; the content warmth of holding the man he loved close.

YoungSaeng smiled in reply, kissing the top of JungMin's head and curling up around him.  "I love you too," he whispered, not scared of the words anymore.  JungMin fit with those words.  For all his teasing and hitting, he didn't want to ever be without JungMin, and he made that as clear to the younger man as he could even if he didn't say it.  
      
    They said body language was 70% of communication after all.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning when KyuJong woke, his eyes fluttering open and staring up at the ceiling. The pain had started again and that's what roused him. Turning his head slightly to see that HyungJoon was still asleep beside him, KyuJong smiled and slowly sat up. Putting his feet on the floor, KyuJong waited for the dizziness to pass before taking the pill bottle from off the side table and swallowing a couple.

Looking over towards the balcony door, KyuJong slowly got to standing and made his way over, unlocking the door and slipping out onto the balcony. There was a cool breeze outside, and it felt and smelled wonderful. Gripping the railing, he closed his eyes and smiled, just enjoying being outside.

It was a few minutes later when HyungJoon stirred, missing the usual warmth beside him.  One arm swept over the empty space beside him, trying to pull closer a body that wasn't there, before his eyes slowly opened.  
      
    It took a moment of blinking blankly at the empty bed beside him before it clicked and his eyes widened, HyungJoon sitting up quickly.  Seeing KiBum still passed out in the other bed, he started looking around for KyuJong . His gaze landed on the open balcony door.  
      
    HyungJoon climbed to his feet, walking over.  When he saw KyuJong out on the balcony, he sighed in relief and stepped out as well.  "Morning...are you supposed to be up?" he murmured, stepping up behind KyuJong and wrapping one arm around his waist lightly, careful not to jostle him. 

"Morning," KyuJong smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Probably not, but I wanted some fresh air," he sighed, leaning back against his boyfriend. "You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

    Smiling, HyungJoon rested his head lightly against KyuJong's.  "It's fine, I'd rather make sure you don't fall off the balcony or something," he chuckled, kissing KyuJong's jaw.  "There's a small balcony like this at the apartment, we can drag one of the chairs outside if you don't want to stay inside."

"That sounds nice," KyuJong sighed and closed his eyes again. He just wanted to enjoy the peaceful moment for a bit longer. "When are we going to leave?"

"Probably once everyone's up and we've eaten something, if you feel up to it," HyungJoon replied quietly.  "You feeling all right, Kyu?"  He held his boyfriend close, enjoying the contact. 

"I am, a lot better then yesterday," KyuJong nodded, opening his eyes and looking at HyungJoon with a small smile. "I'm sorry I worried you yesterday, I was little disoriented and my memory was... a little off."

HyungJoon smiled back, brushing the bangs out of KyuJong's eyes.  "It's fine.  You _were_ shot in the shoulder."  He slipped around beside the older man so he could lean over and kiss his lips gently, not demanding anything, just wanting to be near his boyfriend.  He'd been scared he was going to lose KyuJong. 

Turning so he was facing HyungJoon, KyuJong rested his hand against the other's chest and returned the kiss. "Thank you," he whispered against his boyfriend's lips. "For everything. I don't think I could have asked for someone as supportive and loving as you've been."

Tasting KyuJong's breath against his lips, HyungJoon smiled.  "I do what I can," he murmured quietly.  "I'm sorry I forgot about the pills.  And bandages.  Speaking of bandages, we should change them soon."  He cupped KyuJong's cheek lightly. 

Leaning into the hand, KyuJong nodded and smiled. "I forgot too, it's okay," he said, his fingers curling into HyungJoon's shirt. "Since we're changing the bandages, it would be good to wash the wounds now."

"Yeah."  HyungJoon kissed him gently again before pulling back slightly, moving to support KyuJong on his good side if he needed it, letting him stand on his own if he was okay.  "I think KiBum's still out cold."  Looking inside, he chuckled quietly and nodded.  
     

"That's good, he's not going to want to know what we're doing," KyuJong laughed, taking HyungJoon's arm. "Let's go do that now then."

HyungJoon smiled, carefully helping KyuJong back inside and closing the balcony door behind them.  Quietly so they wouldn't wake up KiBum, he assisted his boyfriend in walking towards the bathroom, grabbing the supplies on the way and closing the door behind them. 

"Would probably be easiest just to take a shower," KyuJong said once they were in, looking down at his bandaged shoulder with a pout. "This is very inconvenient."

Looking down at KyuJong's shoulder as well, HyungJoon put the supplies on the counter and started to carefully undo the sling.  "Would a shower be all right for that though?" he frowned.  "Should it be under direct water?" Granted that the shower faucets were very weak, but still. 

"I don't have to stand directly under the water," KyuJong bit his lip at the pain of the sling being removed and his shoulder bearing the weight of his arm again. "Need to keep my skin clean, don't want another infection to start. Unless you think a bath would better?"

Thinking about that, HyungJoon shook his head slowly.  "Probably not for keeping it clean, no..."  He looked at the shower, then back at KyuJong.  "We'll need to get your shirt off then," he murmured, not sure how to do this without hurting KyuJong.  Rolling his shirt up his chest, he loosened it enough that the uninjured arm could slip through, watching KyuJong for any sign he was accidentally hurting him. 

Sliding his arm out of the sleeve, KyuJong managed to get the shirt off from over his head without it being too bad. Now all that was left was the other arm. Biting the inside of his cheek, he rolled the shirt off of his shoulder and HyungJoon helped to pull it off the rest of the way. "Well, that wasn't too bad," he gave a pained smile.

"Not bad?  I'm thoroughly impressed you haven't screamed yet," HyungJoon murmured, putting the shirt aside and touching KyuJong's cheek lightly.  "At least that was the worst part, I think."  He started to undo KyuJong's jeans for him, removing the rest of his boyfriend's clothing and sliding them down his legs for him to step out of. 

"It's not exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world, but I've lived through much, much worse," KyuJong said, holding on to HyungJoon's shoulder for support as he stepped out of his clothes.

"Not doubting that at all.  But is it such a bad thing to not want you to be hurt anymore?"  HyungJoon nudged KyuJong's clothes to one side, turning his attention to the bandages.  "Let's take a look at this..."  He looked around the bandages before starting to undo them. 

"No, not a bad thing," KyuJong smiled softly, watching HyungJoon as he undid the dressing. "I have a high pain tolerance, so you don't need to worry so much about that."

"Whatever you say," HyungJoon smiled a little.  "You know I'm going to worry anyways.  Just watching gives me goosebumps."  He was pleased to note the wound, once exposed, seemed to be infection free.  "This looks good.  Anything I need to do before we get into the shower?" he asked, placing the bandages to one side and getting a new roll ready for when they get out. 

"Undress?" KyuJong chuckled, tugging lightly at his shirt. "I don't think you want to get your clothes all soaked right now."

"Ah, that would be important," HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  Stepping back, he slipped out of his clothes, placing them all to one side.  Once they were all off, he went to the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature.  "All set?" 

"I think so," KyuJong nodded, holding his arm to his chest to help keep the strain off his shoulder and held out his other to HyungJoon. "You'll have to help me in, and probably anything else I need doing in the shower as well," he sighed.

"All right," HyungJoon smiled, taking the other man's arm and moving beside him.  "Don't worry, you'll be healed in no time."  He helped KyuJong get into the shower and closed the door behind them, maneuvering so his boyfriend wasn't directly under the water.  "Okay still?"  He brushed KyuJong's hair back lightly.  "Is soap okay for the wound?" 

"I'm good, and soap should be okay in moderation," KyuJong nodded, holding onto HyungJoon for support. "Try to not get it directly into the wound, keep to the edges. Even if I cringe or make a noise, don't stop, otherwise it'll never get done," he said, squeezing HyungJoon's shoulder.

HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  "Okay," he murmured, nodding.  Leaning forward, he kissed KyuJong lightly before pulling back slightly.  "Let's try just water first, okay?"  He cupped his hands so that the water from the faucet gathered in his palms, reaching up and carefully letting it tickle over the wound, pressing his lips firmly together at the small amount of red that escaped with it. 

Closing his eyes, KyuJong tried to ignore what HyungJoon was doing. The water stung a bit, but it wasn't too bad. "How does it look?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at HyungJoon.

"Still bleeding, but looks much better than it was not that long ago," HyungJoon replied, eyeing the edges of the wound.  "It might start scabbing over soon."  Hopefully.  He kept bringing more water to wash out the injury, one hand doing that and the other brushing against KyuJong's cheek to distract him.  "Doesn't look infected either, which is always a plus." 

 

"That's good to hear, the longer it stays uninfected the better it will heal," KyuJong leaned into the hand on his cheek. "Next time, none of us are going to get shot, it's such a hassle to deal with."

A chuckle escaped the younger man.  "That it is.  Actually, let's avoid gunshots, stabbing with knives, or anything potentially fatal.  Deal?"  Once he was certain the wound was okay, he picked up the soap and started a light lather in his hands, watching KyuJong. 

"Deal," KyuJong nodded firmly. "On us at least, I'm not so picky about what happens to the facility staff."

    HyungJoon nodded.  "Except if we find any others like SooHyun.  If there are more, I want to try waking them up.  Maybe even get some of the other patients at the main facility out.  What do you think?"  He kept up a conversation to distract KyuJong as he put the soap down and started washing out his shoulder with the soap, keeping away from the wound itself like he was told. 

"As much as I would like to save them all HyungJoon... we have to be realistic," KyuJong frowned, wincing slightly at HyungJoon's hands. "Our goal is to get HyunJoong and SooHyun out. If we have the opportunity, then great, but we can't plan around that."

"Yeah," HyungJoon murmured, deflating.  He knew KyuJong was right.  "I just don't know if I'd be able to walk away from there knowing there's others like us trapped inside."  Waiting to die.  It was a harsh reality. 

"We'll do what we can," KyuJong said. Like HyungJoon he wanted to help them all, to get them all out. "It's going to be a bit before we're ready, who knows what will happen, how much stronger we'll be."

HyungJoon nodded.  "I'll definitely get stronger," he grinned.  "We all will."  Finishing with the soap, he rinsed off his hands and brought water to KyuJong's shoulder to watch away the remaining suds.  "Just about done.  Now it's just the rest of you left." 

"The part you're looking forward to," KyuJong smiled wryly at him. "Sorry I won't be able to return the favor."

Laughing quietly, HyungJoon leaned forward.  "I still get kisses though, right?" 

"Of course," KyuJong wrinkled his nose, wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you."

Returning the kiss, HyungJoon smiled against the other man's lips.  It took a moment for him to break away, enjoying the kiss.  "I love you too," he whispered, kissing him again before pulling back and picking up the soap again.  Starting a lather, he began to wash the rest of KyuJong's body, considerably less skittish than he had been the first time. 

Sighing contently, KyuJong closed his eyes and leaned against HyungJoon for support while the other man ran his hands over his body. It would be a while before they could have more intimate time together, but that was okay, as long as they got moments like this together.

Going over every inch of KyuJong's body, occasionally returning for a kiss, HyungJoon finished washing him and brought water to get rid of the soap rather than risk getting him in the way of the water stream.  "And you're all set," he chuckled, starting to wash himself quickly.  "The others should be waking up soon." 

"You should be the one to go wake up the other two, I think KiBum's had enough trauma to last a lifetime," KyuJong said, watching HyungJoon wash with interest.

"Probably," HyungJoon laughed, remembering how his brother had ran back into the room and hidden under his comforter.  "JungMin's going to wring my neck."  He blinked in confusion at KyuJong when he noticed how he was being watched. 

"Maybe you'll get lucky and YoungSaeng will open the door instead," KyuJong smiled, his gaze coming back up to HyungJoon's and blinked back at him. "What?"

"Maybe.  If not I better run."  HyungJoon finished and rinsed off the soap.  "You're staring," he pointed out. 

"Running would be good," KyuJong nodded. "I was just looking, am I not allowed to look?"

"Staring is a very extreme form of looking," HyungJoon chuckled, somewhat pink again.  "We're all done here?"  He leaned forward to kiss KyuJong again. 

"I'm all set," KyuJong sat after returning the kiss. "I can't help liking looking at you," he pouted. "You have a very cute butt."

As expected, HyungJoon turned flaming red at that.  "I am very happy I'm the only one who can hear you say that."  He turned off the water, opening the door and stepping out before helping KyuJong do the same. 

"I am trying to get better about saying things in front of KiBum," KyuJong's pout deepened as he stepped out and stood on the rug shivering.

"Poor KiBum," HyungJoon chuckled, getting towels.  Tying his own around his waist for the moment, he got to work drying KyuJong off, leaving the wound to deal with last.  "He might deafen himself on purpose." 

"He'll have his own room soon to run and hide in if things get too bad," KyuJong bit his lip, holding his arm close to his body as HyungJoon dried him off.

"Right," HyungJoon smiled, finishing off before turning his attention to the wound, patting just around it lightly with the towel.  "Antiseptic, then bandages, right?" 

"No antiseptic," KyuJong shook his head. "Use the cream, that would be better since the infection's gone."

"Ah, okay," HyungJoon chuckled, putting the towel down and picking the bottle up.  "Probably feels better than rubbing alcohol does either way."  Opening the bottle, he read the instructions before carefully applying it to the wound.  "Like this?" 

"Like that," KyuJong sighed and closed his eyes. The cream definitely felt better than the antiseptic had and even helped to dull the pain a bit.

Smiling, HyungJoon finished applying it before closing the bottle again, washing the remains off his fingers.  Then he picked up the bandages and started to wrap up KyuJong's shoulder again.  "Hey, at least we know you can stand up without falling over now," he chuckled. smiling up at KyuJong. 

"That's always a good sign," KyuJong chuckled, waiting for him to finish. "We'll see how well I do once we've walked to the apartment. If I don't fall over halfway of course."

"We can take breaks in between," HyungJoon pointed out.  "And breakfast first, food will make it more bearable."  Taping the end of the bandage down, he picked up KyuJong's boxers and jeans again, helping him get into them. 

"Are we going to go out to eat or bring something back?" KyuJong asked, holding on to HyungJoon as the younger helped him to get dressed, trying not to fall on top of him.

"Depends if you feel up for going out," HyungJoon replied, easing the jeans on and buttoning them.  "If not, we can just bring something back."  Once that was done, he picked up KyuJong's shirt and bit his lower lip.  "Bad shoulder first?" 

Staring at the shirt with a pout, KyuJong nodded. "Bad shoulder first," he looked up at HyungJoon, clearly not liking this part. "And since we're going to be going out anyway, might as well go and eat somewhere. I'd like to be out of the hotel sooner rather than later."

HyungJoon nodded.  "Okay."  Hesitating, he stepped up to KyuJong again and carefully eased his arm into the sleeve, and the shirt up, doing his utmost best to keep from moving his shoulder.  "Sorry, sorry..." 

Gasping as the shirt when on, KyuJong closed his eyes and tightened his grip on HyungJoon's shoulder until the his arm was all the way in the sleeve. "It's okay, okay, just... need a minute," he panted, waiting for the pain to recede to tolerable before nodding to continue.

Eyes wide, HyungJoon waited for the okay, rubbing KyuJong's back soothingly.  Once KyuJong looked like he was all right, HyungJoon bit his lower lip and eased the shirt over KyuJong's head, then his other arm, pulling it down over his chest.  "Sorry," he whispered, resting his head against KyuJong's. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault," KyuJong said softly, his eyes still closed. "I'll live," he chuckled, the sound tinged with pain. The aspirin helped with the aching, but nothing would help with the bite of pain when his shoulder was jostled. Not anything they could get their hands on anyway.

Cupping KyuJong's face lightly, HyungJoon kissed the corner of his mouth, then his lips, trying to distract him from the pain.  He couldn't do anything other than what they were already doing, and it hurt to see KyuJong in pain.  
      
    After a moment of gentle touches and kisses, he slowly stepped back and picked up the sling again.  "One last thing, okay Kyu?" he whispered, brushing his fingers along KyuJong's jaw lightly. 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, swallowing and looking into HyungJoon's eyes. "Once we get to the apartment, I don't think I'll be wearing a shirt everyday until my shoulder is a bit better. I'm sure the others will understand."

"Of course they will," HyungJoon murmured.  "This is just so that you don't scare any pedestrians on the way to the apartment, kay?"  He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, before moving to put the sling back on, biting his lower lip as he concentrated on moving KyuJong's shoulder the least amount possible. 

"That and it's cold," KyuJong said, watching the sling go on. Luckily that wasn't too bad and after a little bit of adjusting it was on and his arm was resting comfortably, the pain in his shoulder receding even more. "I think I'm good to go."

HyungJoon smiled.  "Great.  I'm not though," he chuckled, still only in a towel.  Kissing KyuJong lightly, he stepped away and started to change back into his clothes. 

"So I'm finally going to get to see you dance?" KyuJong said, vaguely remembering the conversation from the night before as he leaned against the counter, watching him dress.

Pulling on his jeans, HyungJoon blinked owlishly at KyuJong.  "I-I need to practice first," he said, biting his lower lip as he turned pink.  "I wasn't kidding when I said I might fall on my face."  Buttoning his jeans, he picked up his shirt. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," KyuJong said giving him a sympathetic look. "Unless you had any other ideas about how to make money?"

"Other than finding another warehouse to work in, not really," HyungJoon grimaced.  "But I don't get how I'm supposed to make enough money by just dancing, it might be working for YoungSaeng and JungMin but there's only so much of a crowd you can pull in."  Pulling his shirt on over his head, he fixed his hair absently. 

"What about doing lessons, like YoungSaeng suggested?" KyuJong picked up the brush and started to brush HyungJoon's hair. "You could always dance when they're not there too."

HyungJoon pursed his lips, thinking about that as he let KyuJong run the brush through his hair.  "If I could get enough people interested, I guess...and if I'm able to dance properly," he chuckled nervously.  "But I'll figure that out later."  Once his hair was all fixed, he took the brush from KyuJong and started to do his boyfriend's hair. 

"I'm sure you'll be a hit," KyuJong smiled, making a kissy face at him as he waited for his hair to be done. "At the very least I'll get to see you dance."

"You're just horribly biased," HyungJoon laughed, finishing KyuJong's hair and placing the brush down.  Stepping forward, he hooked his fingers into KyuJong's belt loops, leaning over to kiss him.  "All set?" 

"I don't see what me being biased has to do with anything," KyuJong pouted into the kiss. "Yes, I'm all set."

"You think I'll be a hit and you've never even seen me dance before," HyungJoon chuckled, reaching up with one hand and tracing the line of KyuJong's jaw.  "Let's go see if KiBummie's up."  Kissing him again, he reluctantly pulled back after a moment, one arm slipping around KyuJong's waist to support him. 

"I'm just being supportive, isn't that what a good boyfriend does?" KyuJong sniffed a little, leaning against him as they left the bathroom. KiBum was still out cold, snoring. "You go get the others up, I'll wake him."

HyungJoon smiled, eyes crinkling slightly.  "All right.  You sure you're going to be okay?"  He kissed KyuJong's cheek, slowly letting go of the older man's waist once he was steady. 

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going anywhere," KyuJong nodded, sitting down on KiBum's bed and shooing HyungJoon out the door. "Go on then."

"Okay okay," HyungJoon chuckled, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.  After a moment he drew in a breath and walked towards the room belonging to JungMin and YoungSaeng.  Really hoping he wasn't about to get an angry JungMin trying to knock his head off his shoulders, he reached up and knocked on the door. 

At the sound of the knock, JungMin growled and buried himself deeper into the blankets and poked at YoungSaeng who he was currently attached to. "Door," he mumbled.

Squirming, YoungSaeng whined a little, burying his face in JungMin's hair.  A second knock a bit later roused him finally, and he slowly uncurled himself from the younger man, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily as he looked around for his clothes.  Going to the door  naked wasn't a good idea.  "KiBum or HyungJoon, do you think?" 

"Don't know, don't care, they look the same," JungMin grumbled and curled up into a ball under the blankets now that his source of warmth was gone.

Smiling tiredly, YoungSaeng shook his head as he pulled on his boxers and his shirt.  "You're really disagreeable in the mornings..."  Yawning, he stumbled over to the door, footsteps a little sluggish and clumsy.  He unlocked the door and opened it, blinking up at HyungJoon.  "Morning."  
      
    Already braced to run when he heard the door unlocking, HyungJoon grinned in relief when he saw YoungSaeng.  "Hey.  Kyu and I were thinking about going out for breakfast, sound good?"  
      
    Rubbing his eyes, YoungSaeng nodded sleepily.  "All right.  We'll be...a few minutes, I guess."  
      
    "Okay," HyungJoon grinned.  "See you in a few.  Morning JungMin!"  He waved into the room.  YoungSaeng shook his head and closed the door.  
      
    "We have to go for breakfast," he murmured, stumbling back over to the bed and flopping back down, half on top of JungMin. 

"I'm going to make it a rule that no one is to disturb us unless there's a fire in the apartment or something," JungMin said, pulling back the blankets and dragging YoungSaeng back in to wrap around him.

YoungSaeng sighed in contentment, nuzzling back against JungMin.  "We're never going to get up if that's the case.  And we're never going to get up now."  He couldn't bring himself to move though, JungMin was warm and it was colder outside the blankets. 

Sighing heavily, JungMin kissed YoungSaeng a few times before finally drawing the blankets down a bit and started to sit up. "Alright, let's get up then. We can always take a nap once we get to the apartment if we want, I guess."

Pouting, YoungSaeng nodded as he slowly sat up as well.  "Nap sounds good."  Rubbing his eyes, he yawned again before pawing at his hair and looking around for the brush.  When he spotted it on the table, he leaned forward to kiss JungMin deeply before climbing off the bed and padding over to get it. 

Stretching out his arms, JungMin frowned at the ache that was back in his shoulders. "I may need your talented hands before I go anywhere," he said, sliding to the edge of the bed and reaching down to pick up his clothes, starting to pull them on.

YoungSaeng ran the brush through his hair and sorted out the knots, blinking at him.  "It hurts again?  Even without the sling?"  He finished fixing his hair quickly and set the brush down again, heading back to the bed.  He climbed back up, situating himself behind JungMin.  "Where, your shoulders?" 

"Yeah, my shoulders," JungMin nodded. "It's weird, they haven't hurt most of the week," he blinked a bit as he thought, turning to look at YoungSaeng over his shoulder. "You think it's because I didn't have to do anything that had me using my strength yesterday?"

Thinking about that, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment. "Sounds reasonable.  If your body expects you to exert that strength, and you don't..."  Mulling that over, he started to massage JungMin's shoulders in slow circles.  "That's useful to know, especially for practice." 

"Yeah," JungMin groaned, his head falling forward at YoungSaeng's hands. "I don't think normal exercise will do it either. Me, you and KiBum are going to have to find a place out of the way with no people for practice, a tiny apartment is definitely not going to do it."

"Definitely not."  YoungSaeng leaned forward and kissed the back of JungMin's neck as he worked.  "We'll figure something out, run through ideas with KyuJong.  Right now, we fix your bandages before leaving, then food, then apartment.  Then maybe nap.  Sound good?" 

"Sounds good to me," JungMin rolled his shoulders and turned around, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and pulling him into his lap. "I'm sorry if I'm so disagreeable in the morning," he said, giving him a kiss. "I'll try to work on that."

YoungSaeng returned the kiss, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around JungMin's neck loosely.  "I never said it bothered _me_ , just that HyungJoon looked like he was preparing for decapitation when I opened the door."  Smiling, he deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of the younger man. 

A sound of contentment bubbled up from JungMin's chest as he shifted and pressed YoungSaeng back down into the mattress, taking advantage of YoungSaeng's deepened kiss. "How long you think before they come back down here," he murmured as he broke from YoungSaeng's mouth slide his lips over the man's neck.

Breath hitching in his throat, YoungSaeng tilted his head up and ran his fingers along JungMin's bare back.  "Mm...maybe...twenty minutes or so?  Longer if they try to send KiBum."  He opened his eyes again, looking up at the top of the other man's hair. 

"Guess that's not enough time," JungMin sighed, nipping at YoungSaeng's neck one last time as he pulled back and pouted down at him. "Maybe later?" He placed another deep kiss to YoungSaeng's lips before he slid off the bed and continued to get dressed.

Whining a little when JungMin moved away, YoungSaeng sat up and pouted at him.  "Tease," he muttered, looking around for his jeans.  "The walls at the apartment aren't that thick, you know.  KiBummie doesn't need to be any more traumatized than he probably already is." 

"He has ear plugs," JungMin watched him for a moment before throwing his shirt to the side and all but tackling YoungSaeng back onto the mattress, kissing him insistently. "Alright, but we'll make this quick," he mumbled.

YoungSaeng's squeak of surprise was muffled by JungMin's mouth, the older man quickly responding.  "Don't make it sound like you're not interested," he breathed, fingers digging into JungMin's back before he tried to squirm out of his shirt. 

"Apologies," JungMin said as he was pulling off what few clothes they had managed to get on, "I'm always very, very interested," he grinned slyly, returning to kiss him again as his hands slid over YoungSaeng's body. Taking full advantage of the fact that the hotel had much thicker walls, JungMin coaxed out the louder cries from YoungSaeng, mingled with his own.

Panting against his boyfriend's lips, JungMin kissed him intermittently until he collapsed onto his side next to him.

Waiting for his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest, YoungSaeng panted as well as he rolled over to curl up against JungMin, arms going around the man's torso.  "Now I don't want to move at all," he chuckled, kissing JungMin happily.  "The one thing I'm going to miss about hotels..." 

"What?" JungMin said softly, running a hand through YoungSaeng's hair and returning the kiss.

"The privacy," YoungSaeng chuckled, touching noses with the other man as he regained his breath.  "As contradictory as that sounds.  Oh, and the thick walls." 

"Yes, those will be missed," JungMin nodded, wrinkling his nose a little. "I do feel bad for KiBum. It's not just us he's going to have to deal with once KyuJong gets better."

"I'm rather hoping the other two will show some sense and be quiet."  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's lips lightly.  "We're going to have to set an example, you know." 

"Of course," JungMin returned the kiss and hugged him tightly before starting to slide out of bed. "We should probably get ready, I'm sure the others are waiting." He picked up his clothes and started to dress again, having the strangest sense of deja vu.

YoungSaeng sighed and nodded, climbing back out of bed as well.  "They can wait for another five minutes."  He pulled back on his boxers and jeans, looking around for his shirt for a moment before finding it.  "HyungJoon said something about eating breakfast out.  That doesn't sound that bad." 

"Food does sound good, I worked up an appetite already this morning," JungMin said, grinning at YoungSaeng as he pulled on his shirt and went to pick up his shoes.

Flushing, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement as he finished getting dressed and found their hairbrush, running it through his hair as he looked around.  "We should probably bring our things with us, I don't think we're coming back."  He started to gather up the few belongings that were scattered on the table and in the bathroom, placing them in their shoebox. 

"I can't say I'll miss the constant moving around," JungMin said as he finished tying his laces. "I just wish it was under better circumstances, and at Jeju instead." He stood up and waited for YoungSaeng to finish, watching him putter around the room getting their things.

"Same," YoungSaeng sighed.  "Nothing to do about that though is recover and get stronger."  Finished, he walked to the door and slipped on his shoes before opening the door.  "Say goodbye to our last hotel room for the next little while." 

Taking a look around to make sure they had everything, JungMin nodded. "I hope the beds at the apartment are as soft as these have been," he said, ushering YoungSaeng out and closing the door behind them.

"Probably not, but we'll make due."  YoungSaeng slipped close to JungMin, lacing their fingers together.  He started down the hallway to the other room.  "It'll be nice to have something that's ours though, even if it's just for a short amount of time." 

"That will be nice," JungMin nodded, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. "As long as I've got you though, I'll be happy wherever we are." They reached the other room and JungMin knocked on the door.

"Cheesy," YoungSaeng teased.  "I'm not going anywhere."  
      
    The door clicked open, HyungJoon grinning when he saw them.  "There you both are."  He opened the door wider for them to come in.  "We're just packing up, and then we're ready to go."  
      
    "We need to change JungMin's bandages," YoungSaeng said, pulling JungMin over to the couch. 

"Sorry we took so long," JungMin let himself be led and sat down, rolling up his sleeve for YoungSaeng.

"It's okay, we're not in that much of a hurry," KyuJong said from his seat on the bed, his legs tucked up under and leaning against the head board. KiBum was awake, but sprawled out on his bed and gave the two a wave of acknowledgement when they came in.

Waving back, YoungSaeng located everything he needed and sat down next to JungMin, unwrapping the bandages.  "This looks good, it's scabbing over nicely," he said, noticing the lack of red stains on the bandages.  Putting the bandages to one side, he picked up the cream and started to apply it.  "How are you feeling, KyuJong?" 

"Much better," KyuJong smiled brightly, he was much more alert than he had been the past couple of days. "I'm excited to finally get out and see the city."

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day for a walk," JungMin nodded, looking out the balcony door.

HyungJoon grinned, going over to the window to look out.  "It does.  We've been lucky with weather lately."  He dropped down onto KiBum's bed next to his brother, kicking his feet.  
      
    Smiling, YoungSaeng finished applying the cream and rebandaged the wound.  "Where are we going to eat?" 

"Why don't we just find a place on the way? I don't know what's here," KyuJong said, watching HyungJoon.

"I saw some restaurants that looked nice," KiBum said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sounds good," HyungJoon smiled, YoungSaeng nodding as he taped the end of the bandage down and picked up the sling, motioning at JungMin to hold his arm properly as he started to put it back on. 

JungMin scowled at the sling but said nothing and held his arm up. KyuJong watched with a smile, looking down at his own arm. "We're going to look like an odd group walking in with the two of us in slings, and me looking like death warmed over."

"You look fine," HyungJoon chuckled.  "And we'd probably look weird anyways, new people in town.  This place isn't all that big."  
      
    "Done," YoungSaeng announced a minute later.  HyungJoon bounced back to his feet as YoungSaeng put the supplies away. 

"We ready to go then?" JungMin looked at the others as he stood, holding out his hand to help YoungSaeng up as well. KiBum rolled off his bed and went to put on his shoes.

"Just need to get shoes on," KyuJong said, easing himself over to the edge of the bed. "I'll need help HyungJoon."

"Yep," HyungJoon walked over to pick up KyuJong's shoes.  Bringing them to his boyfriend, he crouched down and undid the laces so that KyuJong could slip his feet into them.  
      
    YoungSaeng took the offered hand, getting to his feet and picking up the shoebox again as he leaned lightly against JungMin, watching them. 

"Why don't we go and pay for the room's while we're waiting," JungMin said, nudging YoungSaeng towards the door. "We'll meet you guys down in the lobby."

"Thanks," KyuJong said, sliding his foot into the shoes and waited for HyungJoon to tie them up.

"I got our stuff," KiBum said, picking up the bags and followed JungMin and YoungSaeng out.

YoungSaeng smiled at KiBum as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, the older man keeping beside JungMin.  "Sleep well?  You didn't wake us up this morning," he teased.  "I went to the door just for you." 

"I appreciate the effort," KiBum pouted. "I slept great, KyuJong woke me up when HyungJoon went to get you guys."

"That's good at least," YoungSaeng chuckled, stopping outside the elevator and pressing the call button.  "When does your job start, today?" 

"Yeah, at five," KiBum nodded, leaning against the wall. "Plenty of time to get settled at the apartment."

"I hope this means we get some free pizza then," JungMin grinned.

"Maybe he shouldn't be asking for free pizza on his first day," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, tweaking the end of JungMin's nose.  "You'll be their best delivery boy though.  Think they'll be suspicious if you don't use a car or bike?" 

"What they don't know, won't hurt them," KiBum grinned. "But I probably shouldn't do too much running until I get the whole time slowing down thing figured out."

"Yeah, don't want to run into any more walls," JungMin nodded, missing the scowl KiBum gave him as the elevator arrived and they stepped onto it. Pressing the button for the main floor, he leaned against the wall with his arm around YoungSaeng's waist.

"We could always practice a bit before you leave for work," YoungSaeng suggested.  "We need to find a safe place to practice in the future anyways."  He leaned back against JungMin.  "If it doesn't hurt your legs to run too much." He thought about JungMin saying his arms had hurt after the fight at the facility building. 

"Doesn't hurt, not that I really noticed anyway," KiBum shrugged. He'd been knocked out after both times. "Just in case we can wait until there's more free time to practice. I don't want to show up late on my first day and all."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "All right."  He straightened when they reached the main floor, the group stepping out into the lobby.  Heading over to the counter, YoungSaeng leaned against JungMin and gave back their room key, saying he was paying for another room as well.  He waited as the clerk rang up the numbers, taking out enough money to pay. 

Waiting for them, KiBum wandered around in circles around the lobby with his hands in his pockets. He had considered using his ability for work, but didn't know enough about it to want to try, not until he talked to KyuJong first. As he paced, he glanced over at the elevator doors occasionally, waiting for the other two.

YoungSaeng was just finishing up with the payments when the elevator door opened again, KyuJong and HyungJoon stepping out.  The younger was supporting his boyfriend on his good side, one arm lightly around his waist.  "All good?" he asked, seeing YoungSaeng stepping away from the counter.  
      
    The older man looked up and nodded with a small smile.  "Everything's paid for."  HyungJoon help out the room key and YoungSaeng took it, placing it on the counter for the clerk. 

"Let's go then," JungMin said, steering YoungSaeng around towards the doors, KiBum following a step behind. Once out on the street, he looked to YoungSaeng to point in the right direction.

"How far is it?" KyuJong asked HyungJoon, looking up at the sky once they were outside, feeling much better now that he was in the fresh air.

"Maybe about fifteen-twenty minutes walk?" HyungJoon said, thinking.  YoungSaeng started down the sidewalk in the direction of the apartment building, the others following behind at an easy pace for KyuJong.  "It would be good if we could find a place to eat halfway there so you can rest."  He kept a careful eye on his boyfriend, though he seemed to be doing well. 

"That's probably a good idea," KyuJong nodded, leaning against HyungJoon. "I'll try not to be too much of a bother, and I'll need another pill when we get to the apartment I can tell already. A nap too."

"Something to look forward to," HyungJoon smiled, keeping KyuJong upright and brushing his waist lightly with his thumb.  "At least the apartment's already furnished, less to do when we get there."  
      
    "Maybe we can go grocery shopping after we rest," YoungSaeng suggest to JungMin, looking up at him.  "We'll need to start saving money and cook our own food." 

"As long as other people do the cooking," JungMin nodded. "I'm sure there's other things we'll need to, like soap and stuff. We'll have to make a list."

"Were there pillows and blankets for the beds?" KyuJong asked, keeping his focus on the ground and where they were walking so he didn't trip.

YoungSaeng thought about that.  "Bedsheets, but no real blankets.  We'll need to pick that up too."  It was bound to get cold.  
      
    "Kitchen supplies too," HyungJoon piped up.  They couldn't cook in invisible pans. 

"So much to buy," KyuJong sighed. "You'd better get a lot of dance practice in soon then so we can make up all this money we're spending," he nudged HyungJoon lightly.

"We've still got a little bit of money saved from when we were in Busan," JungMin said, looking at YoungSaeng. "Will we be able to afford waiting until my arm gets better before we start performing again?"

Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  "Worst off, I can start singing by myself if we get low on money.  We should try to avoid spending all of HyunJoong's money...and buy only the most essential things for now." 

"Right, so no splurging on TV's, got it," JungMin smiled, hugging YoungSaeng tighter to him, he glanced over his shoulder at KiBum who had been silent during the conversation. "Maybe we could get him something though, cheer him up?" JungMin whispered in YoungSaeng's ear.

YoungSaeng glanced back at KiBum slightly, then nodded.  "We'll see what we find, if there's anything he would like," he murmured back to JungMin, leaning close with a smile.  He wasn't sure what they could get KiBum, but it was a good idea. 

"We could probably ask HyungJoon," JungMin said, returning to look down the street. After a few more blocks he noticed a restaurant up ahead. "Think it's time for a break yet?"

Nodding, YoungSaeng looked back at the others.  "Want to stop here to eat?" he asked as they approached the restaurant.  HyungJoon looked to KyuJong, seeing if his boyfriend was ready to stop for a break. 

"A break would be good," KyuJong nodded, even as short of a walk as it was had been exhausting. JungMin nodded and lead them to the restaurant door, opening it for them all to go in first.

The group stepped into the restaurant, HyungJoon looking around for a waitress.  One approached after a moment with a friendly smile, though her eyes lingered for a moment on the two men with slings.  "Good morning, table for five?"  
      
    "Yes please," HyungJoon said, nodding.  She picked up menus for them and led them to a table near the back, placing down the menus and bowing before leaving.  YoungSaeng sat down in one of the chairs, pulling JungMin down beside him. 

Pulling out one of the chairs, KyuJong eased down into it and sighed happily, leaning against the table. "Please tell me we're about halfway there?" He looked at HyungJoon, noticing KiBum take a chair next to his brother at the other end of the table.

HyungJoon nodded, looking to YoungSaeng for confirmation.  "About halfway, yeah.  You doing okay?"  He brushed KyuJong's bangs out of his eyes.  
      
    YoungSaeng picked up the menu and began flicking through it, keeping an eye on the others at the same time. 

"I'm okay," KyuJong nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't have made it this far yesterday, that's for sure," he laughed lightly and started to look at the menu. "Still don't have much of an appetite though, I think a nice soup will be fine."

Nodding, HyungJoon grinned and looked at the menu as well.  "I like their noodles.  Looks promising."  He looked to KiBum, leaning over to see what page his brother was looking at.  "What'cha getting?" 

"Dunno yet," KiBum said, flipping through the menu. "Probably whatever you end up getting," he shrugged. Nothing seemed to catch his interest. Between settling into an apartment for who knows how long, and starting a job, he was a little wound up.

Watching the brothers interact for a moment, JungMin glanced over YoungSaeng's shoulder at the menu. "So, what are we getting?"

YoungSaeng shrugged.  "What do you want?"  He pushed the menu closer to JungMin.  "The kimchi fried rice looks good."  
      
    HyungJoon pursed his lips slightly.  "I'm getting one of the noodles.  You feeling okay?"  He nudged his brother lightly. 

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about starting a job," KiBum said, looking at his brother. "It'll be my first job, I don't want to screw it up."

"That looks fine," JungMin said, glancing at the menu. "You know I'm just going to end up eating off your plate, so get an extra serving."

"You're never going to actually eat what you order?" YoungSaeng chuckled, shaking his head.  "And you're going to burn your mouth off with the spices again."  
      
    "You'll be fine," HyungJoon smiled at his brother, squeezing his shoulder.  "You'll be the best employee they have." 

"Thanks," KiBum smiled a little, looking back down at the menu. "Noodles do sound good, I'll get that."

"Who said I was ordering?" JungMin said, sipping at the water the waitress had dropped off. "I'm fine with spices, as long as I'm expecting them, and I don't get a whole mouthful."

"It's your own fault if you get a mouthful," YoungSaeng laughed.  "Fine fine, I'll order for both of us then."  
      
    The waitress reappeared.  "Are you all ready to order?" she asked.  YoungSaeng looked at the other three. 

"I'll have whatever the house soup is," KyuJong smiled at the waitress, passing over his menu and waited for the others to order.

"I'm having whatever he's having," KiBum pointed to his brother.

"I'll have the black bean fried noodles," HyungJoon grinned, passing over his menu as well.  
      
    "A large plate of kimchi fried rice to share," YoungSaeng said, looking at JungMin before passing over their menus as well. 

The waitress gathered up the menus and bowed politely before walking away. JungMin dragged YoungSaeng's chair closer and put his arm around him. "So who's going shopping later, you and me?" He asked, looking down at him.

YoungSaeng looked up at him.  "Think so.  KiBum ah should rest before work," he said, smiling at the youngest member of their group. 

"Yeah, as it is now I'm the only one who has a steady job," KiBum gave the rest of them a look. "So you'd all better be nicer to your dongsaeng from now on."

"I'm nice to you," HyungJoon pouted indignantly.  YoungSaeng smiled, playing with his chopsticks as he leaned against JungMin. 

"Sometimes," KiBum wrinkled his nose. "He's not though," he pointed at JungMin but shrank back from the look JungMin gave him. "See, like that."

"I didn't do anything!" JungMin said immediately, looking at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin blankly.  "Sure you didn't."  He poked the younger man's cheek with his chopsticks.  "I challenge you to look at him for ten seconds without trying to kill him with your eyes." 

Scowling, JungMin poked YoungSaeng in the side. "I'm not staring at him. Who knows, maybe I'd fall helplessly in love with him." KiBum choked on his water and started to cough, shaking his head violently.

Eyes widening, it was YoungSaeng's turn to scowl.  "I'm not talking to you."  He turned around in his seat to face the other way.  
      
    HyungJoon rubbed KiBum's back sympathetically.  "If that happens, you might want to run." 

Sighing, JungMin leaned over, pulling YoungSaeng close and whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry, you know I love you."

Arms folded across his chest, YoungSaeng tried to ignore the younger man, but couldn't help softening a little at those words.  
      
    Watching them both and rubbing KiBum's back, HyungJoon shook his head and leaned over to murmur in KyuJong's ear.  "Every day he says something, YoungSaeng gets mad, and five minutes later they're back together again." 

Smiling, KyuJong turned to whisper back. "I think JungMin's found the trick to calming YoungSaeng down."

HyungJoon blinked, looking at him.  "What is it, do you think?"  He watched out of the corner of his eyes as YoungSaeng finally turned around again, curling up against JungMin with a pout. 

"Not sure, but I think I've got an idea," KyuJong chuckled, seeing JungMin hold the older man closer and nuzzling against his hair. KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

Smile widening, HyungJoon squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly, sitting up straight again.  
      
    They talked until food showed up not that long after, the waitress placing the plates down in front of them.  YoungSaeng adjusted the plate between himself and JungMin, picking up the hot sauce. 

"Go easy on that," JungMin eyed the hot sauce, picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat. KiBum was pointedly ignoring them all as he ate, scooping up a large amount of noodles and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I think I can do this on my own," KyuJong gave HyungJoon's hand another squeeze before letting go and picking up a spoon to eat his soup with.

Smiling, HyungJoon watched him for a moment before eating as well, enjoying the taste of the food.  
      
    "Yes sir," YoungSaeng chuckled, putting on less than he normally would have and mixing it in, starting to eat. 

"This is good, how is everyone elses?" KyuJong asked, looking around the table. KiBum said something around his mouthful, but it wasn't coherent.

"Pretty good," JungMin nodded, taking another bite.

HyungJoon gave a thumbs up.  "No choking yet." 

"You haven't choked on the past few meals," YoungSaeng mused.  "Maybe it's finally out of your system."  He split the egg on top of the rice in half for himself and JungMin.  
      
    "Don't jinx me," HyungJoon laughed, taking another mouthful. 

"It's probably because I've been trying to not turn him into a tomato lately," KyuJong said lightly, taking another sip of his soup. "At least not around others."

"Let’s keep that up," YoungSaeng laughed, watching HyungJoon turn pink.  "None of us need to hear that." 

"Least of all me," KiBum said, swallowing his mouthful and scooping up the last of his noddles.

KyuJong sighed, stirring the spoon through his soup and shaking his head. "No one understands my sense of humor."

"JungMin does," YoungSaeng said, eyeing the younger man and remembering the exercise crack form this morning.  "And understanding it doesn’t make it any less disturbing for KiBum ah."  
      
    "Why are we still talking about this?"  HyungJoon whined.  
      
    "We’re seeing how long you can go without choking on something," YoungSaeng replied matter-of-factly, and HyungJoon buried his face in KiBum’s shoulder with another whine.  
     

"You just need to learn when to say things," JungMin smiled at KyuJong. "I only crack a joke when it's just the two of us. That way if I get hit, no one has to see."

"I've been trying to be good," KyuJong pouted, looking over at the brothers. KiBum was clinging to HyungJoon and scowling at the rest of them.

HyungJoon clung right back to his little brother, covering KiBum’s ears.  
      
    "They still see me hit you, because you still say weird things around them," YoungSaeng pointed out with a sigh, watching the brothers with amusement.  "Like this, I can’t tell which of them is more traumatized…" 

"Does it matter?" KiBum whined pitifully. KyuJong looked back to his soup to eat quietly, he hadn't meant for the discussion to keep going like this, and now felt bad for it.

"I could be worse and you know it," JungMin murmured in YoungSaeng's ear. He scooped up some rice with his chopsticks and held it up to YoungSaeng's mouth, grinning at him.

"Like you’re being now?"  YoungSaeng eyed the rice for a moment, debating if JungMin was going to pull a prank on him, before leaning forward to accept the food offering, taking it off the chopsticks and chewing.  
      
    HyungJoon hugged KiBum tightly, chuckling quietly before he pulled back to continue eating.  His hand found KyuJong’s again under the table, squeezing lightly.  He was just trying to get closer to his brother again, even if it was at both their expense.  
     

"I'm not doing anything, I'm being nice," JungMin wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng, taking another bite. KiBum had finished and pushed his bowl away, waiting for the others to finish, looking over at HyungJoon and KyuJong who had also finished and was leaning against HyungJoon's shoulder.

YoungSaeng finished his half of the plate, brushing his bangs out of his face with a sigh.  Settling back in his chair, he smiled at KiBum while waiting for the other two.  
      
    Finishing a few minutes later, HyungJoon pushed his own plate away and wrapped one arm around KyuJong’s waist.  "That was pretty good."  
     

"Waiting on me then," JungMin smirked, finishing off the plate. The waitress came by with the check and JungMin looked to YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng picked up the check and made sure all the amounts were correct before pulling out enough money to pay, handing it to the waitress.  She bowed and left, returning a moment later with his change.  YoungSaeng took it back, sipping lightly on the rest of his water.  "We’re all set to continue?" 

"I think I"m good to continue," KyuJong nodded, turning in his chair and starting to rise. After the little bit of soup he was feeling even better. KiBum also got to his feet, picking up their bags.

"Let's go then?" JungMin stood up and stretched his arm.

"Yup," HyungJoon grinned, getting up and moving to KyuJong’s side to help him, though he was relieved to see the other man looked a lot steadier.  YoungSaeng got to his feet as well, resting their shoebox against his hip.  "We’re not that far from the apartment, just a couple blocks away."  He moved next to JungMin as they started to filter out of the restaurant. 

Leading, JungMin put his arm around YoungSaeng once they were back on the street and heading for the apartment with KiBum following behind. 

Looking around, KyuJong was smiling. "Are you going to be able to find your way around without me?" He asked, glancing at HyungJoon.

"I should be able to," HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  "You know what they say, once you get lost the first few times, you know your way around better.  I think."  
      
    "Maybe we should get a separate cell phone just for him," YoungSaeng murmured to JungMin.  "Before he really does end up in a cornfield." 

"He'll have to pay for it himself," JungMin chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder. "At least we know KyuJong could find him if he gets too lost."

KyuJong stared blankly at HyungJoon, shaking his head. "I think you just made that up."

"No, really, the best way to find your way around anywhere is to get lost," HyungJoon chuckled.  "Cause then you learn faster where everything is.  At least, it’s worked for me in the past.  Right KiBummie?  I stopped getting lost after the first five times." 

"Yeah, Mom would still send me out to find you after a couple hours though," KiBum nodded, looking back at his brother.

"He's not to leave home unless someone else accompanies him," KyuJong said, giving HyungJoon a look. "I'd worry too much."

HyungJoon pouted.  "How am I supposed to find my way around then?  It’s just delaying the inevitable."  
      
    "For KyuJong’s peace of mind, you can wait until we have a better means of tracking you down," YoungSaeng called over his shoulder. 

"Isn't that why we got the maps? So you wouldn't have to get lost?" KiBum said, slowing down to walk next to his brother.

"Maps are good," KyuJong nodded, leaning over to kiss HyungJoon's cheek. "Use a map."

"But maps take all the fun out of getting lost," HyungJoon pouted, thumb rubbing along KyuJong’s side as he smiled at KiBum.  "I wanna try finding my way around without them first. 

"Okay, but you'll take a cell phone with you," KyuJong sighed, shaking his head. KiBum just laughed and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"We almost there?" JungMin asked, looking at YoungSaeng. "All this talk about getting lost makes me worry that _we're_ lost."

"We are not, the apartment is two blocks ahead," YoungSaeng sighed, nudging JungMin.  "I don’t get lost as easily as _some_ people do."  
      
    "Hey," HyungJoon protested.  He pouted at his brother.  "They’re making fun of me now." 

"Actually, I think YoungSaeng's making fun of JungMin," KiBum smirked, shuffling back a little bit to walk behind HyungJoon and avoid JungMin's glare.

"I do not have a bad sense of direction, I just get turned around sometimes," JungMin huffed.

"That’s just a fancier way of saying you have a bad sense of direction," YoungSaeng informed the younger man.  
      
    HyungJoon looked behind him at KiBum.  "He can’t kill you by looking at you, why are you hiding?" 

"I'm not taking any chances, if KyuJong can do it then so can other people," KiBum said, continuing to hide behind his brother. 

"Let's announce that to the whole world, why don't we?" JungMin snapped, glancing at KyuJong who was looking down at the ground. KiBum mumbled an apology and dropped back even further.

Biting his lip, HyungJoon looked at KyuJong and hugged him close, careful not to put pressure on his shoulder.  He leaned over and kissed KyuJong's cheek before reaching behind him and pulling KiBum back up beside him.  "Stay where I can see you, okay?"  
      
    YoungSaeng sighed quietly at the mood-dampener, looking up.  "We're just about there, that's the apartment complex."  He pointed. 

"Looks nice," JungMin nodded, squeezing YoungSaeng lightly and heading towards the building. "Just how expensive is this place?"

KiBum sighed, crossing his arms and walked next to HyungJoon and avoiding looking at any of them. Once again anything he said landed him in trouble. He couldn't wait to get into the apartment and hide in his room.

"Not that expensive actually," YoungSaeng replied.  "Well, it's more expensive than what we should have probably been looking for, but the owner wasn't doing a background check or anything...and how many places would offer what we need without doing that much?"  He smiled a little, opening the door as they arrived at it.  "We just have to see Lee sshi for our keys, and we're all set." 

"Down this way," KiBum said, pointing to their right and walking down the hall to the older man's door. He knocked a couples times and waited, glancing at the others. The door opened and KiBum greeted the man.

"Ah, back so soon," the older man smiled, looking them all over before nodding and turning back into his apartment. "Just a minute, I got your keys and the paperwork for you." He returned after a brief moment, handing KiBum a large envelope. "Two copies of the lease, and three sets of keys. Rent is due on the first, any questions?"

"I think we understand, thank you for your help Lee sshi," YoungSaeng said, bowing politely.  The man nodded back at them and bid them goodbye, closing his door.  The group turned around and headed for the stairs.  "We're on the second floor, not that bad," HyungJoon told KyuJong.  "Think you'll be okay for the stairs?" 

Eyeing the stairs warily, KyuJong nodded. "I think I can manage, I'll hold onto the rail and if I have problems I'll let you know," he said, giving HyungJoon a tight smile. He waited until the others had gone up first and started up slowly, holding onto the railing tight as he climbed.

Fishing the keys out of the envelope, KiBum handed one to YoungSaeng and one to his brother, keeping the third for himself. He wanted to race up the stairs to the apartment, but held himself back to be polite.

HyungJoon stayed right beside KyuJong, one hand against his boyfriend's back lightly to support him.  Since he had to shift to KyuJong's bad side so he could hold on to the railing, he was careful not to touch KyuJong's shoulder.  
      
    Reaching the top with JungMin, YoungSaeng looked down at the key in his hands and smiled at KiBum before looking back down the stairs, watching KyuJong in case he fell. 

Managing to get to the top without incident, KyuJong leaned heavily onto HyungJoon to keep him up. That had taken the energy right out of him. KiBum was all but bouncing on his feet, inching towards the door.

"Oh go on," JungMin rolled his eyes and KiBum scurried off to their door to unlock it, the others following behind.

Laughing quietly as KiBum raced ahead, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement.  "Someone's excited."  HyungJoon supported KyuJong again, whispering soft compliments to him as he kissed his cheek. 

"At least he's excited about something, maybe he'll stop looking like I kicked his puppy all the time," JungMin grumbled, approaching the door. KiBum was waiting just inside. 

"I've already claimed my room," KiBum said matter of factly and turned from the door, letting the others in.

YoungSaeng smiled.  "Which room, KiBum ah?" he asked, looking around.  This place was theirs now.  It was big enough, and though bare, it looked like a place they could spend a while in.  It was strange, owning something again.  
      
    HyungJoon looked around as well as he and KyuJong stepped in, and he closed the door behind them.  "Take a look Kyu," he murmured, smiling.  "Nice, isn't it?" 

Stepping out of the doorway, KyuJong looked around and smiled. There was a door directly to his right, and then moving passed that the kitchen on the left and living room on the right where he could see the small balcony. "It's perfect," he nodded, heading through the living area to find two bedrooms and a bathroom. "Where's the third bedroom?" He blinked and turned around.

"Mine, other end of the apartment," KiBum said, pointing to the door they had passed on the way in. "Far, _far_ away."

Blinking, YoungSaeng laughed.  "We can still visit you, right?" he teased.  "You're not going to hide from us."  
      
    HyungJoon smiled, watching KyuJong's expression.  Hearing what they were talking about, he looked at KiBum with a pout. 

"Maybe," KiBum said with a sniff. "If you're nice I'll let you come to my room."

"I guess we should pick our rooms then," JungMin said, looking at HyungJoon and KyuJong. "Anyone have a preference?"

HyungJoon blinked, shaking his head and looking at KyuJong.  
      
    "Can we take this one?"  YoungSaeng piped up, walking to a bedroom door and looking back at them. 

"That's fine, we'll take the other then," KyuJong nodded, walking to the other bedroom and opening the door. "Wow, this is really nice," he grinned back at HyungJoon and walked into the room, easing down onto the mattress.

"Let's see our room then," JungMin joined YoungSaeng, opening up the door and nudging him inside.

YoungSaeng smiled and slipped into the room, holding JungMin's hand with both of his own.  "It's pretty big," he commented, looking around.  "Lots of room to practice dancing."  He walked over to the window and pulled it open, smiling wider at the nice breeze.  
      
    HyungJoon followed KyuJong into the room, smiling at him.  "Will you be okay with just the sheets until YoungSaeng and JungMin get comforters?" he asked, sitting down next to KyuJong and brushing his fingers against his cheek lightly. 

"I'll be fine, I won't even notice once I pass out," KyuJong smiled, leaning into the touch. "This is a very nice place."

"Oh look, we've got a bathroom," JungMin said, opening one of the doors. "I wonder if the other rooms have bathrooms too, or if we just got lucky." 

YoungSaeng smiled a little sheepishly, sitting down on the bed.  "This is the only one.  I noticed that the last time we were here."  Perhaps he had a few ulterior motives in choosing this room.  
      
    "It is," HyungJoon agreed.  "And it's ours, for now."  He leaned down and kissed KyuJong's lips softly.  "Get some rest, maybe we'll have dinner ready for when you wake up." 

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" KyuJong pouted, scooting back onto the bed and started to ease himself down.

"Why you sly little minx," JungMin chuckled, shutting the bathroom door and walking over to the bed. "That why you were so quick to pick this one?" He asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"Maybe," YoungSaeng hummed into the kiss, arms reaching up to wrap around JungMin's neck.  "Their own fault for not looking at all the rooms closer."  His fingers twined into JungMin's hair as he kissed him back.  
      
    "Of course."  Gaze softening, HyungJoon shifted to help KyuJong make himself comfortable.  He half-laid down next to his boyfriend, brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing him softly.  "Rest well, Kyu." 

Making a happy sigh of comfort, KyuJong smiled and returned the kiss. "Love you," he murmured before he dropped off.

"We'll just keep that to ourselves for now then," JungMin chuckled, putting an arm around YoungSaeng and scooting them both up on the mattress. "So, did you want to rest for a bit then?" he murmured around the kiss, lips moving to the underside of YoungSaeng's jaw.

"Mhm," YoungSaeng sighed happily at the lips against his jaw.  After a moment he opened his eyes again and let his fingers trail to under JungMin's chin, tilting his head up.  "I'm just going to make sure KiBum's all right, okay?" he whispered, kissing JungMin's lips.  "Then we can rest." 

"Fine fine," JungMin pouted, returning the kiss and rolling over onto his side to let YoungSaeng up. "I'll be here," he said, curling up around a pillow.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's nose before sitting up.  "Don't get too comfortable, we need to take that sling off before you pull any more muscles."  Standing, he padded out of the room and across the apartment.  Making sure the front door was locked, he paused outside KiBum's room, knocking on the door lightly.  "All settled in, KiBum ah?" 

Opening the door a crack, KiBum looked out and saw that it was YoungSaeng. "Yeah, I'm good," he said, opening up the door a little wider. "Just going to read some of those magazines for a bit while you guys are resting." He stood in the door awkwardly for a moment, peeking out to see the rest of the apartment was empty before reaching out to give YoungSaeng a hug. "Thanks," he murmured.

YoungSaeng blinked, then smiled and hugged him back warmly.  "You know you can come talk to me about anything, anytime you want," he murmured, rubbing his hand along KiBum's back.  "I'm always around to listen."  He really wished there was more he could do to make KiBum feel more welcome, so he was willing to help any way he could. 

Letting go, KiBum smiled a little at him. "I'm really glad you're here, right now you're kind of the only person I can talk to. I really appreciate it." He took a step back and held on to his door, closing it a bit. "Go get some rest, I'll see you later?"

"Okay."  YoungSaeng nodded, smiling.  "You get some rest too.  We should be up well before you leave for work, but if not, wake me up when you leave okay?"  His lips curled upwards more on one side.  "I'll stop JungMin from trying to behead you." 

"I don't know what I did to have him out for me," KiBum shook his head. "But yeah, I'll wake you up." He waved a bit and shut the door, collapsing back onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Rest well," YoungSaeng said softly, looking at the closed door for a moment before walking back to his room with JungMin.  He stepped in and closed the door behind him, climbing back onto the bed next to his boyfriend.  "All right, sling comes off."  He leaned over JungMin to undo it. 

"Thank you," JungMin sighed happily once it was off, stretching out his arm. "KiBum settling in okay?"

YoungSaeng nodded.  "I'm worried for him," he said quietly, curling up next to JungMin and looking at him.  "He's practically alone...and until KyuJong gets better, we can't count on HyungJoon paying him much attention." 

Frowning, JungMin put his arm around YoungSaeng, holding him close. "You want me to say something to HyungJoon? I think KyuJong will be fine without him hovering all the time, and it's not like we can't help him if he needs it."

Biting his lower lip, YoungSaeng scooted closer and nodded, fingers curling into the fabric of JungMin's shirt.  "Please...KyuJong needs him, but KiBum needs him too.  Even more than KyuJong, I think."  He leaned up and brushed his lips against JungMin's, closing his eyes. 

Returning the kiss, JungMin nodded and ran a hand through YoungSaeng's hair. "Okay, I'll talk to him when we get up," he murmured. "Unless you meant right now."

"KyuJong's probably going to be out for a while...we can rest for a bit first," YoungSaeng replied quietly.  "Right?"  One arm slipped around JungMin's waist. 

"Right," JungMin smiled, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead and pulling him closer. "Then shopping later."

"Yes."  YoungSaeng smiled, feeling content again as he nuzzled against JungMin.  He drifted off, whispering "I love you" before he was gone. 

"Love you too," JungMin kissed him again and followed him into sleep not too long after.

************

After reading through one of the magazines, KiBum got up and started poking around the apartment, going through cupboards and drawers in the kitchen, looking in the bathroom before heading out onto the balcony. He still had a couple hours before work, so he sat down on the deck, dangling his feet through the bars and just watching what bit of the city he could from his vantage point.

Watching KyuJong sleep, HyungJoon blinked when he heard movement through the apartment.  Sitting up when the noise stopped, he got up and padded over to the bedroom door.  He looked back at KyuJong before stepping out into the living room.  Seeing the balcony door was open, he walked over to see KiBum.  
      
    "Hey."  He stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing next to his brother.  "It's nice out here." 

Turning when HyungJoon spoke, KiBum looked up at him and smiled before turning back to look out. "Yeah, it is," he nodded. "How's he doing?" He asked after a long stretch of silence.

HyungJoon stretched out his arms before draping himself over the railing.  "Asleep.  He's doing a lot better though, should be able to walk around more on his own soon."  He looked down at the grass below.  "Looking forward to your job?" 

"Kind of," KiBum shrugged, kicking his legs back and forth. "It's something to do, and it's helping us out, but it's not exactly my dream job."

"Know what your dream job is yet?" HyungJoon mused, crouching down to drop onto the cement balcony next to KiBum, mimicking his brother's position. 

"Yeah," KiBum said, closing his eyes, remembering the conversation he had had with HyunJoong about it. "I kind of wanted to go into medicine. It's why I learned all that stuff about first aid," he sighed and shook his head. "It's just a pipe dream though, I'd have to finish school first and that's not happening if we're on the run."

HyungJoon thought about that.  "You are pretty good with medicine.  It's a cool dream to aim for."  He grinned.  "Hoping we won't be on the run forever.  When that happens, I don't see why you can't go back to school.  'Doctor Kim KiBum'." 

"We'll see I guess, but I'd like to," KiBum rolled his eyes and smiled little. He turned to HyungJoon, resting his head against the bars. "KyuJong seems to know a bit about this stuff, you think I could ask him about it?"

"Don't see why not," HyungJoon shrugged, smiling.  "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping.  If you want, we can also look around for clinics or something in the area and you could volunteer for experience." 

"That's not a bad idea," KiBum nodded, turning back to look out again. "How come you're not resting?"

"Dunno, I'm not that tired," the older man replied, looking out over the view as well.  "Just thinking of all the things that need to be done."  He chuckled.  "You?" 

"Too anxious," KiBum sighed. "Too afraid if I try and sleep I'll wake up and be late on my first day. I'm sure I'll collapse when I get off though, whenever that will be."

"You start at five, right?"  HyungJoon closed his eyes.  "One of us could wake you up if it gets to be too late.  I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon.  Maybe I'll just stay up and practice." 

Thinking about that for a minute, KiBum nodded and started to pull himself up. "Okay, I'll try and get some sleep then. Promise you'll wake me up before my shift starts?"

"Yup," HyungJoon grinned.  "With time to spare so you're not running all the way there.  Sleep well, KiBummie." 

"Thanks," KiBum smiled at his brother before heading back inside and to his room. Laying down on the bed, he curled up and closed his eyes. Maybe being at the apartment wouldn't be so bad, as long as he got more moments with his brother like that. After a few minutes he managed to fall into a light doze.

Watching KiBum leave, HyungJoon got up after a few minutes and stretched.  All right...if he wasn't going to make a complete fool of himself, he better get some practice in.  He decided he would be better off practicing in the bathroom, where there was a large mirror for him to see his mistakes.  
      
    Padding over into the bathroom and closing the door, he did a few warm-up stretches before taking a deep breath and starting to dance. 

When KyuJong woke, the throbbing pain in his shoulder was back and with a groan he sat up. He'd forgotten to take a pill before sleep. Glancing around the room, he didn't see HyungJoon, or the bag of supplies that had the aspirin. Steadying himself, he slowly got to his feet and headed out of the bedroom. 

He didn't see the bag in the living room or kitchen, or HyungJoon for that matter. Thinking that maybe the supplies had got put away while he was asleep, he went to the bathroom and opened the door. Stopping in the doorway, he blinked at seeing HyungJoon.

It took a moment for HyungJoon to notice the door was open, deep in concentration as he tried to remember half-forgotten steps and movements.  Some things came back easier than others, but at least he hadn't tripped.  
      
    Straightening out of a crouch, HyungJoon suddenly met KyuJong's eyes through the mirror and yelped in surprise, jumping and turning around.  "You scared the daylights outta me."  He pressed one hand over his heart, breathing uneven.  "Everything all right?" 

"Sorry, I... I wasn't expecting to find you in here," KyuJong smiled lightly, leaning against the door frame. "I was just looking for the aspirin, didn't mean to scare you."

Blinking, HyungJoon turned around and poked through the bag of first aid on the counter.  "Should be...ah ha!"  He pulled it out, taking out a pill for KyuJong and holding it out to his boyfriend.  "I'll get you a glass of water.  We should probably change your bandages too."  He padded out into the kitchen, then paused.  "Do we have any glasses even?" 

Following him out, KyuJong had to laugh. "I don't know, probably not," he said, opening up cupboards. "No plates either, just another thing to add to the list," he shook his head and looked in the fridge, finding one of the bottles of water they had brought. "This will work." He got the cap off and swallowed down the pill, putting the water bottle back in the fridge.

"We're going to be spending a lot of money just getting supplies," HyungJoon sighed, looking around.  He went through all the drawers and cupboards in the kitchen, then in the living room.  "Oh look, someone was nice enough to leave us paper and a pen."  He took the notepad out and placed it and the pen on the counter.  "We'll have to start a list later.  Bandages now."  He went back into the bathroom and returned with a fresh roll of gauze and the cream.  "Come on, let's sit down?" 

"Cheaper than hotels and eating out every day," KyuJong said, moving into the living room to sit down on the couch. "And this way when we get HyunJoong out we'll have a place to come back to, if for just a little while."

HyungJoon sat down beside him with a smile.  "Yeah.  It's definitely nice here, it'll give him a chance to rest a bit before we move on."  He started to undo KyuJong's sling.  "How long do you think we'll be here for?" 

"I don't know," KyuJong bit his lip, ignoring the small twinges of pain from that small motion of taking the sling off. "Probably longer than any of us would like. If it was just a matter of me healing it wouldn't be long, but we're going to be spending so much on the apartment and food... it could be months before we have enough to get back. The facility is at the other end of the country. That's not even taking into account that we need to get stronger if we're even going to _think_ of taking on the facility head on," KyuJong sighed and shook his head. "At the least, three or four months."

Three or four months.  HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  That was a long time.  Would they be able to afford that much time?  "Do you think he'll be able to make it that long?" he asked quietly as he set the sling to one side.  The first year was always the worst, the first few months all but unbearable.  That's when you found out if you were compatible with the experiments, or if you were just going to die drowning in your own blood. 

"He's strong, much stronger than I was." KyuJong closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. "If anyone can get through it, he can." He had to, KyuJong wouldn't be able to live with himself if they couldn't get him out.

HyungJoon bit his lower lip to keep from saying what was on his mind...that strength meant nothing if HyunJoong's DNA didn't match with what the facility needed.  
      
    "At least we have SooHyun on the inside," he said instead as he undid the bandages and set them aside before applying the cream.  "How's he holding up?"  It couldn't be pleasant for SooHyun to have to continue acting along now that he was woken up. 

"I don't know, he hasn't contacted me today," KyuJong shook his head. I'll take that as a good sign for now. It seems best to let him get a hold of me when he has a free moment."

Nodding, HyungJoon leaned over and kissed the corner of KyuJong's mouth.  "How are _you_ holding up?"  He leaned back and finished with the cream, placing it down and picking up a new roll of gauze. 

"I'm doing okay," KyuJong smiled, looking over at him. "My head is less foggy, but the pain is still there. A week or so more and I'll be ship-shape."

"That's good," HyungJoon smiled, carefully wrapping up his shoulder.  "It would be nice to just walk around once your better.  It's a really nice town, and we're pretty close to the sea." 

"We'll definitely have to go to the sea," KyuJong nodded firmly. "I'll be a little tired of staying cooped up in the apartment all the time. It's better than a hotel though."

"Loads better," HyungJoon agreed.  "There you go, all set."  he carefully put back on the sling and leaned back.  "What now?" 

"Hmm... how about you dance for me?" KyuJong grinned, his eyes brightening and giving HyungJoon an expectant look.

HyungJoon squeaked, flushing.  "I-I'm not that good though...I forgot a lot of what I learned," he babbled nervously, wringing his hands. 

"HyungJoon, I don't have a rhythmic bone in my body, you could mess up completely and fall on your face and I'd think it was part of the dance. _Dance._ " KyuJong pouted at him. "It'd make me feel better."

Pouting back, HyungJoon was the first to give in.  "Okay, just don't laugh all right?"  He climbed up off the couch reluctantly, making sure he was in an area clear of the couch, walls, coffee table, or anything he could bang into accidentally.  "It'll probably look weird without the music."  
      
    Bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet to loosen his muscles, he searched for the rhythm in his head and found a routine that he remembered well, one of the ones he'd liked a lot.  Once he was ready, he started to move, body flowing through the steps.  A little awkward at first, he fell back into the rhythm after a moment, finding it easier and easier. 

Watching with a broad grin, KyuJong had to admire how effortless he made that look. Somehow he'd known that HyungJoon would be a great dancer. There was a way in which he walked that was all graceful strides and fluid movements, something KyuJong couldn't compare to with his too long of legs and lanky body. HyungJoon had a talent, and KyuJong didn't want that to go to waste.

HyungJoon went through the dance once before stopping, breathing unevenly as he straightened.  Eyes settling on his boyfriend, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  "How was that?" he asked hesitantly, stretching out his limbs a little before dropping back onto the couch next to KyuJong, regaining his breath. 

Clapping softly, KyuJong beamed at him. "Absolutely splendid. Can't wait to see how well you do when you've actually practiced."

Blinking, HyungJoon grinned sheepishly as he turned faintly pink.  "You think so?  Now I really hope I don't trip over my own feet."  He leaned over and kissed KyuJong lightly, cupping his face in one hand.  "Are you still tired?" 

"Not really," KyuJong smiled, leaning into the hand. "I think I've slept more than enough the past couple of days. Feel like I've missed a lot." Shifting a bit on the couch until he was more or less sitting in HyungJoon's lap, he leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Can we just sit here like this for now?"

"Of course," HyungJoon replied, wrapping one arm around KyuJong's waist and kissing his forehead.  "I promised KiBum I'd wake him up in time for work, and that leaves plenty of time."  Humming softly, he shifted on the couch so that he was comfortable as well.  "Maybe I could teach you how to dance too, once you're all healed up." 

"That would be interesting," KyuJong laughed lightly. "I've two left feet and am all elbows. Not the best combination for dancing. I'd much prefer to watch you."

"But dancing's fun~!"  HyungJoon rested his head against KyuJong's.  "It's easy to learn once you have the hang of it.  The worst you can do is fall, and I did that more times than I can count when I started." 

"Well, as long as I don't have to dance in public, and as long as I'm healed enough... I guess I could try," KyuJong conceded, pulling back a little and leaning up to kiss HyungJoon's cheek. "I'm sure you're a great teacher."

"I guess we'll find out soon, huh?" HyungJoon smiled, turning his head a little so that his lips brushed KyuJong's.  "If I'm going to be teaching people.  Or something.  And I'm not mean enough to put you out in public if you're not sure of your dancing.  Besides, I kinda want to keep you all to myself." 

"I can be your private dancer?" KyuJong smiled back, bringing up his good hand to trace down HyungJoon's jaw. "I think I can live with that."

"Sounds like fun," HyungJoon murmured, enjoying the light touch.  "What kind of dancing do you want to learn?"  He ran his thumb over KyuJong's side slowly. 

"Hmm, let me think about that," KyuJong pursed his lips. He shifted in HyungJoon's lap again so he was straddling the man's waist, sitting on his thighs. "How about, the kind of dancing that would leave you breathless?" he said lightly, leaning down to kiss him.

Arm circling around KyuJong's waist fully, HyungJoon leaned up to meet him halfway.  "Sounds dangerous," he murmured against his boyfriend's lips.  "I might not want you to stop."  He leaned in more to deepen the kiss, enjoying the taste of the older man. 

"Somehow I doubt that," KyuJong chuckled, wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's neck, his lips parting and deepening the kiss further. He'd missed these kind of moments, just kissing his boyfriend like this.

Tongue slipping into KyuJong's mouth, HyungJoon took the time to explore fully, careful about hurting the other man but at the same time wanting to be as close as possible.  He ran one hand along the other's back slowly, fingers massaging through the material of his shirt. 

Moaning softly into the kiss, KyuJong's fingers curled into HyungJoon's shirt as he pressed closer. His hips rolled slightly against the younger, as he broke off the kiss, lips still barely touching. "HyungJoon..." he whimpered, missing his boyfriend's touch.

A soft whine left HyungJoon at the roll of KyuJong's hips, bucking back a little before he regained some presence of mind.  Breathing in, he felt his fingers slip under KyuJong's shirt slightly, caressing the skin of his lower back.  "Kyu," he whispered, wishing he could do more, but KyuJong wasn't healed enough. 

Pulling back so he could look in HyungJoon's eyes, KyuJong smiled softly. "I'm not made of glass you know," he murmured, uncurling his fingers from the man's shirt to stroke his cheek. "I can handle it."

Opening his eyes slowly, HyungJoon bit his lower lip, fingers continuing their gentle motion.  "I don't want to hurt you though," he whispered, leaning into the other man's touch lightly. 

"You won't, not like this" KyuJong shook his head slowly and leaned in for another kiss. "I need you," he murmured against his mouth.

Those words just about killed the rest of HyungJoon's willpower.  Kissing him back, he ran one hand down KyuJong's thigh.  "We need to move from the couch then," he breathed, shifting so that KyuJong could hold on to his waist with his legs.  "Think I can carry you like this?"  As much as he wanted KyuJong, he wasn't going to take the chance of someone waking up now that they were sharing an apartment. 

Wrapping his legs tight around him, KyuJong put his arm around HyungJoon's neck and nodded. "I think so, I'm not that heavy," he bit his lip then leaned in to give him another kiss. "I trust you."

Smiling, HyungJoon returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around KyuJong to support him and stood.  Once he was steady, he carefully made his way to their bedroom, kissing KyuJong softly.  He closed the door behind him with his foot before sitting down on the edge of the bed, pushing himself back towards the headboard.  "Like this?" 

KyuJong scooted up with him, nodding. Once settled back in HyungJoon's lap, he resumed the kiss, his hand working its way down the man's chest to the button of his jeans, trying to pop it open one handed. "Just like this," he whispered before diving into another heated kiss.

Returning the kiss with enthusiasm, HyungJoon nipped lightly on a soft lower lip before deepening the kiss again with his tongue.  Unlike KyuJong, he had the use of both hands and was making short work of the other man's jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them down slightly before they were stopped by the way KyuJong straddled his waist.  "We'll need a little bit of teamwork here," he murmured into the kiss, stopping to breathe before returning as he slid his hand along the exposed skin. 

Chuckling, KyuJong managed to slide to the side and together they pulled off the rest of his clothes before returning to his spot in HyungJoon's lap once the other had his jeans and boxers off as well. He took a moment to stare into HyungJoon's eyes before leaning in to kiss him again. He shuddered at the feel of HyungJoon's hands along his back as he started to move. Soft gasps escaped his lips, intermingled with moans and whispering his name until they were both panting in exhaustion.

Slumping slightly, KyuJong rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, unwilling to move just then. The feel of warm contentment in his chest felt wonderful with his slowing heartbeat. Injured or not, he wouldn't give up this feeling for the world.

Resting back against the backboard, HyungJoon tasted KyuJong's breath on his lips, eyes half-open.  One hand lightly stroked KyuJong's cheek, tracing along the strong jawline.  The other remained against his back, rubbing slowly up and down.  
      
    "Feeling okay still?" he whispered, smiling as he kissed KyuJong gently, waiting for his heart rate to calm back down. 

"More than okay," KyuJong nodded as he slid off HyungJoon's lap and curled up next to him, his good side pressed against the man's side. He placed a kiss to his shoulder before resting his head against him. "I love you."

HyungJoon smiled, wrapping one arm securely around KyuJong's waist.  "I love you too," he whispered, trying to resist the temptation to fall asleep.  He just rested his head against his boyfriend's, breathing slowly and steadily and enjoying the moment. 

"Did you want to practice some more?" KyuJong said, looking up at him. "I promise I won't watch."

"I'm fine like this," HyungJoon smiled, nuzzling against KyuJong's soft hair.  "Just have to be careful not to fall asleep, I need to wake up KiBummie soon."  He cupped KyuJong's cheek lightly with one hand, brushing his fingers along his skin.  "You?" 

"I'm fine, although I may fall asleep," KyuJong smiled at the touch and closed his eyes. "How is he doing?"

"He seems to be all right...I haven't been able to really talk with him though," HyungJoon replied, humming softly.  "I'm hoping I'll be able to spend a little more time with him now that we're somewhat settled." 

"I'm sure you will," KyuJong nodded, relaxing more with HyungJoon humming and very close to falling right back asleep. "It's not like we're going anywhere for a while."

"Yeah..."  HyungJoon smiled, watching KyuJong starting to drift off again.  He placed a light kiss on the other man's forehead again before resting back against him, continuing to hum quietly.  KyuJong needed all the rest he could get. 

***********

The sound of a door closing woke JungMin, and his eye cracked open just to make sure it hadn't been their door. YoungSaeng was still secure and asleep in his arms and no one was hovering over them so he ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, pulling YoungSaeng a bit closer and kissing the top of his head.

YoungSaeng stirred slightly at the movement and the warmth against the top of his head.  Fingers curling tighter into the fabric of JungMin's shirt, he tilted his head up until his nose brushed against the underside of the other man's jaw, slowly opening his eyes to blink blearily at him. 

Feeling YoungSaeng stir, JungMin pouted. "No, go back to sleep," he whined, cuddling against him. "You wake up and then I'll wake up and then we'll be awake."

Blinking, YoungSaeng tried to decipher whatever JungMin was saying and failed.  "...What?"  He mumbled.  "Speak Hangul."  He wasn't protesting the cuddling though, nuzzling further into the warmth with a content sigh. 

"Nevermind," JungMin sighed, kissing the top of his head again. "Just go back to sleep. Or do I need to tire you back out?"

The older man was slowly waking up, unable to drift back off no matter how comfortable JungMin was.  "I don't think I can sleep any more," he murmured.  "Even if you do tire me out."  He kissed the neck he was nuzzling against. 

"That's a shame," JungMin pulled back a little and leaned down to give him a kiss. "I guess I'm awake now too. We don't have to get up though, right?" He asked with a pout, running a hand through YoungSaeng's hair.

YoungSaeng returned the kiss, arching up against the other man.  "We'll have to wake up eventually," he murmured.  They had too much to do.  "...But not for the moment, no," he relented, too comfortable where he was as he let go of JungMin's shirt in favor of wrapping his arms around the other man's torso. 

"Stop being so practical," JungMin said around the kiss, twining his fingers into the hair. "For the next ten minutes away," he amended, rolling them slightly so he was on his back, pulling YoungSaeng on top of him.

Pushing with his legs until he was more comfortable draped over the younger man, YoungSaeng blinked sleepily down at him, hair falling into his face.  "You don't like it if I'm practical?"  He pressed his lips against JungMin's again, freeing his hands to play with the strands of the other man's hair against the pillow. 

"Only when it interferes with my sleep, and how much time I get to spend with you," JungMin said, running his hands down YoungSaeng's back. "So most of the time, but I do as you say anyway."

"We spend all our time together.  And nothing would get done otherwise," YoungSaeng chuckled, shifting to kiss JungMin's jawline.  "But I suppose I could be unpractical for ten minutes." 

"Now that's an idea I like," JungMin grinned, bringing up a hand to frame YoungSaeng's cheek, guiding him into a deep kiss. The hand on the man's back pressed against the material of his shirt. "Any more good ideas?" he murmured against his lips.

"Mm..."  YoungSaeng thought about that for a moment, sinking into the kiss and closing his eyes as he continued to play with JungMin's hair.  It took a moment for him to respond.  "What would constitute as a 'good idea' to you, if you're being my practicality now?"  He nipped lightly on JungMin's lips. 

"Two things," JungMin said, pulling back a bit to look up at YoungSaeng. "One, I think we need to break this bed in and two..." He tilted his head to the side and frowned lightly. "Two I'm not sure how to even ask about."

"Is ten minutes even enough for that?" YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Or are you aiming to make it so that when my practically comes back I won't care?"  He tilted his head slightly at the frown, looking down at him.  "Ask about...?" 

"Something maybe along those lines yes," JungMin smiled wryly. He closed his eyes for a moment to think of the best way to say this. "You know I love being with you, and would do anything for you, but um..." he grimaced and looked up at him. "I don't even know how to say this," he flailed helplessly. "What I'm trying to say is, Saeng, I.. don't mind being the one who's sore every now and then."

YoungSaeng blinked down at him, taking a moment to understand that.  Once it had clicked what JungMin meant, he wasn't sure what to say.  "You would do that for me?" he whispered, searching his eyes.  He didn't mind being on the bottom, though he had wondered what it would feel like the other way around, but had dismissed the thought because he hadn't believed JungMin would be comfortable. 

"I'd do anything for you," JungMin smiled softly, stroking his cheek again. He lifted his head up to brush his lips against YoungSaeng's. "I do, kind of enjoy it, almost as much as the other way."

Returning the light kiss, YoungSaeng leaned into the hand against his cheek, still somewhat caught off-guard.  "You've done it before?" he asked, kissing him again as he thought about the offer. 

"I have," JungMin nodded, sliding his hand over YoungSaeng's back. "Although I don't really think you want to hear about my sexual history."

"Not really," YoungSaeng murmured, wrinkling his nose slightly.  "I...might take you up on that offer though," he said, running his fingers through JungMin's hair.  "Every now and then."

"Good to know," JungMin grinned up at him as his eyes wandered over the man's features. "So did we just use up our allotted ten minutes then? Or can we get an extension."

"Greedy," YoungSaeng chuckled, eyes dancing in amusement.  "We do need to get going...and I don't know about you, but the first thing I'm doing once we get back from shopping is taking a long shower.  You're welcome to join me."  He kissed JungMin's lips lightly. 

"That could be fun," JungMin returned the kiss, nipping at the bottom lip lightly. "We'll have to make a list before we go so we don't forget anything. Hopefully getting everything we need won't be too expensive."

"It'll be expensive, but we'll try to keep the price as low as we can.  There were a few warehouses around we could check."  YoungSaeng smiled and nipped back.  "Before we go anywhere though..."  He pressed his lips against JungMin's in a deep kiss, fingers lightly touching the other man's cheek. 

Returning the kiss, JungMin wrapped his arms fully around YoungSaeng's waist and held him tight, not quite ready to let him go. "Was that a no on the extension?" he murmured when he came up for air.

YoungSaeng smiled down at him once they parted to breathe.  "No extension," he said, patting JungMin's cheek lightly.  "We have work to do.  But I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?" 

"I guess that will have to do," JungMin was trying to pout through a smile, but it wasn't working. "Alright, let's get up and get ready to go then."

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng reluctantly eased off of JungMin, sitting up and patting his hair down.  "List first...there should be something to write on around here.  And we'll have to leave the others a note where we went."  From how quiet the apartment was, he had a feeling they were all asleep. 

"We should look around then, we'll need bathroom stuff, for both bathrooms," JungMin said, sitting up and sliding off the bed. "Are we going to get groceries while we're out as well?"

YoungSaeng stretched and stood as well, thinking.  "We can make a larger grocery run tomorrow, but we should get enough for dinner and breakfast at least.  Cutlery, dishes, and things to cook with as well.  We'll probably be limited to a few types of meals at first, until we can get more equipment.  Um...pans, and a rice cooker?" 

"If we can find one cheap enough, we can make do with just large sauce pan if we need to," JungMin nodded, heading to the door. Once out in the living area he looked around and spotted the notepad and pen on the counter and picked it up. "So, pans, dishes, cutlery..." he went over what they had already said, writing it down. "What else?"

Hopping up onto the counter next to JungMin, YoungSaeng swung his feet lightly as he thought.  "Well, for the bathrooms...towels, soap, shampoo, and an all-in-one cleaner if we can find one..."  He chewed his lower lip.  "We already have toothbrushes and hairbrushes...and we can probably make due without a hair dryer until it starts getting colder." 

"We're the only ones with hair long enough to worry about drying our hair," JungMin chuckled, writing the items down. "Blankets for the beds, maybe some clocks too?"

"Clocks would be good, alarm clocks," YoungSaeng amended.  "Especially for KiBum.  Ah, we need laundry detergent too...the building comes with a washer and drier, it was on the first floor, but I think you have to get your own detergent."  He frowned lightly.  "Are we out of gauze?"  He hopped off the counter and padded into the bathroom to check.  "Looks like we're still good for that.  We need to change your bandages again before we leave.  Does your arm still hurt?" he poked his head back out of the bathroom. 

"Arm feels fine, and I'm not putting that sling back on if we have to carry stuff back," JungMin said, continuing to write out the list. So much to buy just to be able to live comfortably. "And if we're getting detergent, we need clothes, or at least extra pairs of underwear for now."

"We can get that, but clothing will have to wait until the others are ready," YoungSaeng sighed, brushing his hair back out of his face.  "It really doesn't look like we're going to be going anywhere for a while, so we should try to cover everything that we might need.  That should be it for now though...unless you can think of something else?" 

"I'd still like to get KiBum something," JungMin said lowly. "I can't even think of what to get though. Guess we can look around." He ripped the page off the notepad, folding the paper up and slipping it into his pocket. "If that's it, we should go then."

YoungSaeng nodded, padding back out of the bathroom.  "The sooner we go, the sooner we come back," he murmured, leaning up to kiss JungMin lightly before picking up the pen and writing a note for the others, leaving the notepad out where they would see it.  "All set." 

Getting his shoes on, JungMin waited for YoungSaeng to do the same before taking his hand and leading him out the door, closing it and locking it behind them.

Hearing the front door open and close, HyungJoon blinked and let his humming trail off, looking down at KyuJong who was asleep again.  Smiling gently, he eased himself off the bed and the other man into a lying down position, careful not to jostle his shoulder.  Pulling the blankets up over him, he did up his jeans properly and tugged his shirt down before going to the bedroom door and opening it, looking out.  
      
    The door beside theirs was open, and upon looking inside he saw no sign of JungMin and YoungSaeng.  Going to make sure KiBum was still there, HyungJoon saw the note on the counter and smiled.  
      
    Checking the time on one of the cell phones, he noted it was time to wake KiBum up.  Stretching out a little, he padded over to KiBum's bedroom door and knocked lightly before opening it. 

Curled up around a pillow, KiBum opened one eye when he woke up to his door opening. Blinking blearily at his brother he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Time for me to go to work I take it?" he mumbled, stretching out.

"Yup."  HyungJoon slipped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "JungMin and YoungSaeng already took off to get what we need, maybe we'll be able to put together some dinner for when you get back.  When does your shift end?" 

"About midnight or so. They left?" KiBum frowned a bit as he brushed at his hair to get it to lie flat. He was a little put out that YoungSaeng didn't wake him up to say he was leaving. "Hopefully I'll be able to stay awake long enough to eat when I get back then," KiBum said as he stood up, stretching out his back.

"If not, we can always put it in the fridge for when you wake up," HyungJoon shrugged.  "Are you always going to have hours like that?  We'll never see you."  He pouted lightly, watching KiBum get up and stretch as he swung his legs back and forth. 

"Well, yeah, I'm delivering pizzas," KiBum rolled his eyes. "People want pizza for dinner, not breakfast. But I'll still have days off, and unless you guys are planning to sleep through the day we'll still have most of the morning and afternoon."

"We've had pizza for breakfast," HyungJoon grinned.  Standing, he pushed his hands into his pockets.  "Stay safe, all right?  Even if there's no facility here." 

"I will," KiBum nodded. After a moments pause he gave his brother a hug a quick hug before going out of the room to put on his shoes. "I'll be back, hopefully with some money," he grinned, heading out the door and waving at HyungJoon.

"Show them who's boss," HyungJoon laughed, waving at KiBum as he left.  "See you tonight KiBummie."  He watched as the door closed behind his brother, and sighed quietly, wishing KiBum luck.  He turned and walked back into the room he and KyuJong had taken over, laying down next to his boyfriend and closing his eyes. 

************

"Should have bought a wheelbarrow to carry all this," JungMin was grumbling and shifting bags around as they walked towards the apartment. With the lion's share of the bags it was awkward trying to carry it all, but at least it wasn't heavy for him.

"I offered to carry more," YoungSaeng said, shifting his own bags slightly.  "At least the apartment isn't too far."  They had been lucky, catching a lot of sales.  He looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting dark.  "KiBum's probably gone by now."  They hadn't been able to find anything for the younger man despite searching, not sure what would cheer the other up. 

"It's fine, just awkward with how big these boxes are," JungMin said, looking at YoungSaeng. "Think he'll do okay?" They were approaching the apartment building, walking up towards the front door.  
      
    "He'll be fine, he's a smart kid.  And I doubt he'd try running without having a chance to practice first.  We should do that tomorrow, or at least find a safe spot to practice..."  Managing to free one hand, YoungSaeng pulled the door open and held it for JungMin.  "You going to fit through like that?  We can take turns bringing it up if it's too much." 

"I think I can get it, I'll just have to go through sideways," JungMin said shuffling through, almost getting stuck but managed to get passed. "I'm sure there's somewhere nearby, like maybe an abandoned building or something we can practice in."

"We'll take a look tomorrow then."  YoungSaeng followed along after JungMin in case he dropped something, fishing the key to the apartment out of his jeans as they reached the stairs.  "I hope no one's sleeping in the apartment, bringing all this in is going to be a racket and a half..." 

"Oh well, their fault for sleeping at this hour," JungMin said as he climbed the stairs, holding up the bags as he went. "Besides, they should be happy we got all the supplies."

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "True."  Following JungMin up the stairs, he shirted around the other man to go on and open the door, and was brought up short by a neighbor's door that was open, bags out in the hallway and two men struggling to get a couch out of the doorway. 

Stopping alongside YoungSaeng, JungMin blinked at what was going on. "Need some help there?" He asked, since the two were obviously struggling and would take forever on their own.

"Yes please!" The one who was out in the hall said, panting to keep up his end. There a cry from inside the apartment and a loud thump as the couch visibly fell onto the floor.

"Okay, let us get by and I'll come back to help," JungMin nodded with a smile, nudging YoungSaeng through when they shoved the couch back in to make room.

Walking around them, YoungSaeng reached their door and unlocked it, holding it open for JungMin.  "Here, just put everything down on the table and we'll take care of it later, he murmured, nodding at the table as he held the door with his foot. 

Squeezing in, JungMin set the bags down as instructed and went back out into the hall. "You going to put stuff away or are you going to help with... whatever it is that's going on down there," he asked, taking the other bags from YoungSaeng and bringing them inside.

YoungSaeng shrugged, looking over at the bags on the table.  "I don't think I'd be able to help much with that, so I'll just start putting things away."  Stepping away from the door, he padded over to JungMin and leaned up to peck him lightly on the lips before turning to the bags. 

"I'll be back in a minute then," JungMin said, going back out into the hall to where the couch was still sticking halfway out the door. After shooing the guy to the other end so the two roommates were holding up the far end and he on the other, helped them take the couch down the stairs. He tried to make it seem like it was heavy and he was struggling with it, but he could barely feel the weight and had more trouble walking down the stairs backwards than actually holding it up.

They got the couch loaded into the moving van and there were a few miscellaneous items he helped them with until the van was loaded.

"Thanks man, really appreciate your help," one of the guys said, bowing and JungMin waved it off. The guy was about to hop into the van when he pulled out keys from his pocket and handed them to JungMin. "Hey, could you do us a favor and give these to Mr. Lee? He's not in right now and we need to get to our new place, and could you tell him that we weren't able to find someone to help us move the TV?"

"TV?" JungMin blinked, remembering the very large and heavy looking TV he'd seen.

"Yeah, need professional movers to get it out, Mr. Lee said he'd call some people if we couldn't get it. Thanks man!" The guy hopped into the van and they pulled out into the street. JungMin looked down at the keys, an idea forming. He ran back up the stairs and opened the door to their apartment, leaning in.

"Hey, Saeng, I found something for KiBum."

Humming to himself as he put all the dishes away first, unwrapping them carefully and making sure nothing was damaged, YoungSaeng blinked and looked up as JungMin reappeared, tilting his head slightly to one side.  
      
    "What would that be?"  Glancing to HyungJoon and KyuJong's door to see none of them had shown up yet, YoungSaeng put the last of the dishes away and closed the cupboard before padding over to the door where JungMin was.  He raised an eyebrow at the keys in JungMin's hand.  "Those aren't ours, right?"  They didn't look like their keys, and YoungSaeng was holding their set. 

"Come on, I'll show you," JungMin grinned, grabbing YoungSaeng's hand and leading him to the now vacant apartment. He unlocked the door and looked inside to make sure it was in fact empty before opening it all the way. "There," he said, pointing at the large television. "Think he'll like that?"

YoungSaeng followed JungMin before stopping, and blinking owlishly at the television.  "Uh...I think he would, yeah...but are we allowed to just take that?" he asked, frowning up at JungMin.  "Doesn't that belong to the people who just left?" 

"They couldn't take it with them," JungMin said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Was too heavy. Get the doors for me?" He said, moving towards the television and starting to pick it up. "They were just going to leave it and have Mr. Lee call some people to take it away. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"..."  Watching and not sure if he should protest this or not, YoungSaeng sighed after a moment and went to get the door, holding it open with his foot.  "Don't trip over the wires.  KiBum's going to wonder how much we spent." 

"Let him wonder," JungMin said, getting a good grip on the sides of the TV and lifting it. It wasn't that heavy for him, but very awkward. He almost didn't squeeze through the doorway the way he was holding it but eventually made it through and started down the hall to their apartment.

Shaking his head with some amusement, YoungSaeng followed JungMin back out into the hallway and skirted around him to get the door to their own apartment.  Holding it open, he glanced down the hallway to see HyungJoon standing in the doorway to his and KyuJong's room, rubbing his eyes to wake up.  The younger man blinked, then blatantly stared when JungMin came into view.  "O...Kay..." 

Grinning as he shuffled into the apartment, JungMin saw HyungJoon and lifted the TV up higher and moved to set it down against the wall in the living room. "We got a TV, for KiBum, think he'll like it?"

HyungJoon blinked owlishly at the television.  "Yeah, he'll adore it.  Who did you rob?"  
      
    YoungSaeng snickered as he closed the door and returned to putting away their supplies. 

"The neighbors," JungMin said as he hooked up the TV. "They were moving and couldn't take it with them. So, free Tv!"

"It works?" HyungJoon padded out of the bedroom doorway to watch JungMin hook up the television.  
      
    "We haven't figured out that part yet, but it's assumed so," YoungSaeng chuckled, glancing over with amusement before grabbing half the bathroom supplies and padding into the main bathroom. 

Once he had it plugged in and all hooked up, JungMin went back around to the front and turned it on. The screen lit up, as did JungMin's face as he looked up at HyungJoon. "It works." He looked around for a minute and frowned. "Saeng, did you happen to see a remote?"

Blinking, YoungSaeng leaned out of the bathroom door.  "No.  Makes sense that they would have taken that with them at the least.  We can still use the controls at the bottom of the tv," he pointed out.  "Remotes aren't that expensive, once we have a bit more money we can get one."  He smiled at the younger man and disappeared into the bathroom again to finish putting everything away. 

"You see, this is when it's appropriate to be practical Saeng," JungMin called after him, going through the channels and messing with the settings. He looked up at HyungJoon. "KyuJong still asleep?"

"Yeah," HyungJoon nodded, chuckling as YoungSaeng reappeared to stick his tongue out at JungMin's back before disappearing again.  "Need help with the rest of the stuff?"  He padded over to the table and started going through the rest of the supplies. 

JungMin's eyes were glued to the TV, staring up at it and completely ignoring what HyungJoon had asked. "Uh huh, sure," he said, waving him off.

HyungJoon looked back at him in amusement.  "I think we lost JungMin," he said to YoungSaeng as the older man reappeared.  YoungSaeng glanced at his boyfriend and chuckled before grabbing the rest of the bathroom supplies and disappearing into his and JungMin's room.  HyungJoon finished putting away the remaining things on the table before dropping down onto the couch. 

"When'd we get a television?" KyuJong was standing in the doorway of his and HyungJoon's room, the noise of the other's combined with the sound of the TV had woken him up. He rubbed at his eyes and leaned against the frame, still waking up.

"Just now apparently," HyungJoon said, amused by the whole thing.  He held his arms out for KyuJong.  "How's your shoulder?" 

Shuffling over to the couch, KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand and curled up next to him. "Sore, but it's fine." He looked over at the TV and frowned. "Where did that come from? There's no way we could afford that. And I can't see anything with you sitting in front like that JungMin." The younger apparently didn't hear him as he made some sort of noncommittal grunt.

"I have no idea where it came from, and he's not answering very well as you can see," HyungJoon pointed out, wrapping his arms around KyuJong's waist.  
      
    Stepping back out of the bedroom to see JungMin still glued to the TV screen, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement and padded over to crouch down next to the younger man, lips pursed slightly.  He leaned over to whisper in JungMin's ear.  "I'll be in the shower if you're looking for me."  He kissed the shell of the man's ear and stood up, walking off into their room again. 

It took half a second for what YoungSaeng had said to register and he was on his feet chasing after him. KyuJong blinked and chuckled. "Not sure I want to know what YoungSaeng said," he shook his head, leaning against HyungJoon.

"I don't think I want to know either," HyungJoon laughed.  "At least we can see now.  JungMin was saying they got it for KiBum...however they got it."  He kissed KyuJong's cheek lightly. 

"For KiBum?" KyuJong blinked and turned to look at him. "Is KiBum okay?" He had noticed how withdrawn the youngest of them had been, but wasn't sure if there was more to it. KiBum hadn't exactly been at the top of his priority list.

"He's been very quiet lately, I'm not sure why exactly," HyungJoon murmured.  "I was able to talk with him for a bit before he left, so I'm hoping to find out."  He felt bad for not paying much attention to his little brother, despite not meaning to do so. 

"Well, once we're a little more settled in I'm sure you can spend some time with him, just the two of you," KyuJong said, smiling lightly at him.

HyungJoon smiled in return.  "Yeah."  He would like that a lot.  Nuzzling against KyuJong lightly, he eyed the television set.  "Think we need to worry about the police coming after us?" he half-joked. 

"You think YoungSaeng would have let him bring it in if he'd really stolen it?" KyuJong chuckled, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't know, after the skirt idea I'm beginning to think JungMin could convince YoungSaeng of anything," HyungJoon laughed.  He ran his hand through KyuJong's hair slowly.  "It's different from the hotel room, huh?" 

"Much different, but in a good way," KyuJong nodded, content at the feel of the hand in his hair. "I feel... safe here."

"Yeah.  It's a nice place to stay."  HyungJoon smiled.  "Want to go look out the balcony?  It has a nice view?" 

Looking over to the balcony, KyuJong nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said, easing himself up to put his feet on the floor and got to standing with HyungJoon's help.

One arm loosely around KyuJong's waist, HyungJoon brought him to the glass door and slid it open, stepping out onto the balcony.  He placed his free hand against the railing, looking out over the scenery.

Leaning back against him, KyuJong smiled a little sadly. For the moment, they were safe and comfortable, and could relax. But it wasn't over, not for any of them, least of all for HyunJoong, and they couldn't ever forget that he needed them. Just as much as they needed him. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself, wishing things were different.

*************************  
      
    Slipping into their bathroom, YoungSaeng heard the commotion out in the hallway and smiled to himself, leaving the door open for the younger man.  The bathroom looked a lot less bare now that they had towels and a few other things, he noted as he leaned into the shower and turned on the water, leaving it to warm up as he pulled off his shirt. 

Closing the door behind him, JungMin leaned against it and watched YoungSaeng undress. "Do I get to join?" he posed the question mildly, arms crossed over his chest.

YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder at the other man, lips quirked upwards slightly.  "Do I really need to answer that?"  Leaving the buttons to his jeans undone, he turned around and stepped up to JungMin to curl his fingers lightly into the other man's collar. 

Uncrossing his arms, JungMin settled his hands on the man's hips and smirked down at him. "Was just asking, can never be too sure with you," he shrugged leaning down to kiss YoungSaeng. His hands were sliding between the man's pants and his skin, pushing down on his clothes to help take them off.

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I wouldn't have disturbed you otherwise...you looked like you were really into whatever was showing on TV."  His own hands ran down JungMin's chest, pressing lightly against the material until he found the bottom of JungMin's shirt, pulling it up.  Feeling his jeans and boxers sliding off, he wiggled slightly until they fell completely. 

"It's funny," JungMin said, helping to pull his shirt off over his head and dropping it to the side before reattaching his hands to YoungSaeng's hips. "I don't even remember what I was watching," he grinned slightly as he resumed the kiss, a little more urgently than before.

YoungSaeng's laugh was cut off by JungMin's mouth, the older man returning the kiss with just as much as he got.  His hands explored his boyfriend's bare upper body for a moment before the brush of harsh material against his legs reminded him there was still work to be done.  Undoing JungMin's jeans, he pushed them and the boxers down the other man's long legs, stepping out of his own. 

Kicking off his clothes, JungMin wrapped his arms firmly around YoungSaeng and lifted him up. "Think that water is warmed up now?" he murmured around kiss, carrying him the few steps over to the shower.

Squeaking slightly as he was picked up off the floor, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around JungMin's neck.  "Probably," he got out, far more interested in the kiss than the question as he wrapped his legs loosely around JungMin's not enough to make him stop walking. 

Managing to get the door open without dropping him, JungMin stepped into the shower and closed it behind them. He made sure not to give YoungSaeng a blast of water in the face this time. Pressing the other into the shower wall, JungMin ran his hand up YoungSaeng's thigh as he continued with the kiss.

Sighing at the warm water that ran down his skin, YoungSaeng responded eagerly to the other man's touch, shifting until he could hook his legs around JungMin's waist properly, nipping lightly on JungMin's lower lip and deepening the kiss. 

"I hope this is what you had in mind when you said shower," JungMin said lowly as he broke off to mouth at YoungSaeng's shoulder, tasting the warm water on his skin.

"Very much so," YoungSaeng breathed, head falling back against the wall.  His fingers ran through JungMin's hair as his heart rate quickened.  "Something missing though."  His legs tightened their grip around JungMin's waist for a moment. 

"Oh? What's that?" JungMin murmured, biting softly at YoungSaeng's shoulder and moving up to his neck. "Wait, don't tell me, I think I can guess." His lips found YoungSaeng's again as he pressed their bodies together.

YoungSaeng's breath left him in a loud gasp, eyes fluttering shut as he returned the kiss.  "Much better," he whispered against JungMin's mouth, fingers trailing down out of the wet locks of hair to press against the other man's back. 

JungMin agreed with a moan, his arm firmly pressed against YoungSaeng's back with the other against the wall. The kiss continued as he moved, lips locked together until he broke away with a need to breathe, panting against his boyfriend's lips and staring into his dark eyes.

"I love you, Saeng," he whispered, after their bodies had shuddered and the silent cries were done. JungMin kissed him again, resting his forehead against YoungSaeng's while they regained their breath.

Chest rising and falling as he was brought back to the present, YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly to meet the other man's lips in the kiss.  "I love you too, Min," he murmured in return, the words slipping from his lips easily now.  Slowly caressing the side of JungMin's face, he kissed him again, unwilling to move away as he kept his legs around the other man's waist. 

"We should get to that shower now," JungMin said, licking his lips, enjoying the taste of YoungSaeng on them. "Don't know when the hot water will cut out on us." He eased back, still holding on to YoungSaeng to let him get his feet under him.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng murmured, reluctantly loosening his grip on JungMin's waist so that he could put his feet back against the floor.  "You first."  He picked up the shampoo and opened the cap, squirting some out onto his hand and placing the bottle back.  Reaching up, he kissed JungMin lightly before twining his fingers into the other man's hair, working the shampoo in. 

Ducking his head down a little, JungMin closed his eyes and smiled at the feel of YoungSaeng's hands in his hair. "This shampoo smells nice," he said idly, his hands were still on YoungSaeng's waist, softly stroking his skin.

"It does.  Better than the hotel shampoo at least," YoungSaeng said, massaging JungMin's scalp and humming quietly.  The whole scene was soothing, his heart rate calming down until he just felt a strong sense of contentment.  Finishing with the other man's hair, he directed JungMin underneath the water.  "Eyes closed."  He massaged the shampoo out of his boyfriend's hair. 

Doing as directed, JungMin closed his eyes and waited until YoungSaeng had finished before wiping the water and soap residue off. "Your turn?" He said, getting his eyes opened and blinking repeatedly at him.

"Sure."  YoungSaeng smiled up at him, hands slipping down from JungMin's neck to his chest, fingers spread out along the soft skin. 

Picking up the shampoo, JungMin poured a large amount into the palm his hand and started to run it through YoungSaeng's hair after he set the bottle back down. "Maybe in a couple weeks we can dye my hair back," he said, scrubbing at the man's scalp and working the shampoo through the long strands.

"That would be nice.  I miss the red."  YoungSaeng closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, humming his appreciation.  "We should be able to start performing again soon too.  Your arm's healing nicely now that we've stopped ripping it back open." 

"That would be nice, I've missed singing with you," JungMin finished washing his hair and guided him under the water, helping to rinse all the shampoo out. "I was thinking, we could even maybe try out luck at a club or a bar if they're looking for singers."

"Hm...that's a good idea," YoungSaeng murmured as he was brought under the water, keeping his eyes closed until all the shampoo was gone.  Straightening, he brushed his hair out of his face and opened his eyes.  "That would give a more steady income than singing in parks, which is what we need." 

"You want to try that tomorrow?" JungMin said, reaching down pick up the soap. "I don't want to give up performing in the park, at least one night a week we perform in the park. How does that sound?"

YoungSaeng smiled.  "I like that idea.  Also, those alarm clocks we picked up have radios in them.  We'll be able to practice more.  With that and the TV, we'll have quite a number of songs to perform." 

"I think we'll be even better than before then," JungMin smiled back, leaning down to kiss him again. "So, wash time?" He said, holding up the soap and grinning.

Laughing quietly, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Sure.  I guess that means me first?"  He leaned up to return the kiss, lingering for a moment before he pulled away. 

"If you insist," JungMin sighed dramatically, lathering up the soap in his hands and proceeded to run his hands over YoungSaeng's body. Paying attention to the areas that need it the most, and maybe a little more attention on some sensitive areas as well until he was convinced YoungSaeng was nice and clean. "Alright, rinse," he said, stepping back.

The older man couldn't hold back a soft moan at how JungMin's hands wandered.  "You're a horrible tease," he murmured as he got under the water, watching the soap suds slide off his skin.  Once it was all gone, he stepped back out and held his hands out for the soap. 

"I know," JungMin grinned, handing over the soap. "And I'm sure you're going to get me back for it too," he said, stepping closer to him. He looked down at YoungSaeng with a pout. "Unless you're going to be mean and _not_ tease me."

"Oh, so I'm mean if I do, and mean if I don't?"  YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the younger man as he took the soap from him.  "In that case..." he pressed his hands against JungMin's chest and backed him up against the wall.  Leaning forward to mouth along his collarbone, biting at the soft skin and leaving marks, YoungSaeng lathered the soap in his hands and started to wash the other man, maybe going a little further south than he had to. 

Blinking down at him when he was pressed into the wall, JungMin's eyes rolled up into the back of his head when YoungSaeng started attacking his skin. His arms found their way back to the other man's hips, breath hitching with YoungSaeng's exploring hand. "You sure know how to get a guy's attention," he murmured, leaning his head against the wall.

Lips quirking upwards, YoungSaeng bit down on JungMin's chest lightly.  "Wouldn't want your attention anywhere else."  Finishing with the lower half of JungMin's body, he brought his hands up to wash his chest and stomach instead, mouth leaving to nip at his jawline instead.  Once he was finished with that and JungMin's arms, he pulled back enough to turn JungMin around and do his back. 

His mind was still trying to play catch-up when YoungSaeng turned him around. "That should not be a problem if you keep this up," he said, looking over his shoulder. "I may not let you leave the bedroom once we're done in here."

"It's not like we have anything else to do tonight."  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's neck lightly before massaging at his shoulders.  "Unless you can think of anything important?"  Finishing, he stepped back.

"We're going to want to eat eventually," JungMin chuckled, turning around once YoungSaeng was done and rinsed off. "And since KyuJong isn't going to be able to, it may be up to us to cook." 

Pursing his lips lightly, YoungSaeng watched him rinse off, leaning against the shower wall.  "Are we waiting for KiBum ah to come back?"  He didn't want KiBum to have to eat alone, as small a thing as it was.  It wouldn't help him any. 

"I think we should," JungMin said finishing up and reaching over to turn off the water. Opening up the door, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around YoungSaeng's shoulders as he leaned in for a kiss. "And I'll have that talk with HyungJoon, about our concerns."

"Sounds like a plan."  YoungSaeng smiled up at him, returning the kiss lightly.  "Are you doing that now?"  Slipping out of the shower behind the younger man, he ducked his head under the towel to dry his hair. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, JungMin picked up the brush and started to run it through his hair. "Yeah, and if KyuJong's still awake would you mind keeping him company for a bit?"

"Sure."  Rubbing at his hair until it wasn't dripping, YoungSaeng pulled the towel off his head and drying himself off, placing the towel to one side and picking up his clothes.  "Hopefully things get settled out between HyungJoon and KiBum..."  He felt bad for KiBum, who was being left more or less alone, but it wasn't fair to dump all the blame on HyungJoon, who had to be doing the best he could under the circumstances. 

"I'm sure it will," JungMin nodded, pulling on his jeans. "They're family, families are supposed to work these things out." After getting his shirt on, JungMin ran the brush through his hair one more time before turning to YoungSaeng. "And we'll do our best to help that along."

"Definitely."  YoungSaeng finished pulling his clothes on, straightening his shirt before taking the brush from JungMin to straighten out his own hair, running it through the damp locks before placing it down.  "Better get to it I suppose." 

"Let's," JungMin smiled, leaning down to kiss him one last time before taking his hand and leading him from the bathroom back out to the living room. HyungJoon and KyuJong were seated on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, HyungJoon, you want to run an errand with me real quick?"

HyungJoon looked up at the two, blinking.  "Uh, sure," he said, looking at KyuJong.  Leaning over, he kissed his boyfriend lightly before standing up.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled up at JungMin before walking over to curl up next to KyuJong.  "What are you watching?" 

"I'm not really sure, some sort of variety show," KyuJong said, blinking at YoungSaeng a little but smiling.

Picking up the neighbor's keys from the counter, JungMin slid on his shoes and looked at the two on the couch. His eyes narrowed slightly at YoungSaeng. "No gossiping," he said, motioning for HyungJoon to follow him out the door.

HyungJoon looked back and laughed at YoungSaeng glaring at JungMin's back.  Shaking his head, he slipped out into the hallway and closed the door.  "So where are we going?" he asked, hands in his pockets. 

"Drop these keys off with Mr. Lee," JungMin said, twirling the keys around his finger. "And I thought you and I could take a little walk and talk about some things."

The younger man looked slightly confused, but nodded.  "Okay."  He headed towards the stairs, staying beside JungMin.  "Where'd the keys come from?  Are they ours?" 

"Nope, the neighbor's," JungMin said, glancing over at him. "It's how we got the TV, neighbors were moving and couldn't bring it with them."

"Ah."  HyungJoon blinked.  "So they just...let you have it?"  Seemed a little weird to him. 

"Well, not so much let me have it, as they don't know about it," JungMin grinned sheepishly. "They were just going to let Mr. Lee toss it. Couldn't let a good TV like that go to waste. Besides, KiBum could use something to cheer him up."

HyungJoon laughed.  "That makes more sense.  And yeah...he's been really quiet lately."  A small frown appeared on his lips at that. 

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this," JungMin sighed as they reached the stairs, starting to head down. "But when we went and got food yesterday, I couldn't help but overhear KiBum talking to YoungSaeng. KiBum is a little jealous of KyuJong and all the time you've been spending with him."

Surprised at that, HyungJoon looked up at JungMin.  "He...he is?"  Swallowing, HyungJoon bit his lower lip, guilt twisting in a knot in his stomach.  "I didn't mean to make him feel like that...I was just trying to take care of KyuJong." 

"We know, and he knows that too," JungMin sighed. "But YoungSaeng and I are worried about him, and there's only so much we can do for him. He really needs his brother right now, and YoungSaeng and I are more than capable of keeping an eye on KyuJong so you can spend more time together."

HyungJoon was silent as they reached the main floor and headed towards Mr. Lee's apartment.  He felt rather torn in two directions, but JungMin was right.  They could look after KyuJong just as well as he could, probably better since he was fumbling in the dark half the time, and he hadn't spent much time with KiBum since they'd gotten out of the facility.  
      
    Looking up, he saw they were in front of the older man's door already. 

Knocking on the door, JungMin gave HyungJoon a passing glance until the door opened. He handed over the keys to the older man and let him know what had happened. Mr. Lee thanked him and shut the door. Turning to go back, JungMin put a hand on HyungJoon's shoulder. "Now that we're settled, and things have calmed down a bit I'm sure you and KiBum will get back to how you were before all this began."

The younger man smiled at that, looking up at JungMin and nodded.  "That would be nice.  I miss it."  He padded down the hallway beside JungMin.  "We'll all have a chance to relax a little.  How're you and YoungSaeng doing?" 

"Can't complain," JungMin grinned, shaking his head a little. "He is... a very interesting person. I'll be honest, we were at odds more often than not while we were all separated, didn't think we would get to the point we're at now."

"You're definitely not at odds anymore," HyungJoon laughed as he turned towards the front door to the building.  "Unless you say something to annoy him.  I've been meaning to ask how it is he hasn't tried to kill you yet.  And if he's gotten you back for the skirt yet." 

"I think he didn't try to kill me because he knew we needed each other," JungMin laughed, opening up the door. "That and I think he kind of liked me just didn't want to say it. And no, he hasn't gotten me back for the skirt, don't remind him. It'll remind him of all the other things he needs to get me back for."

HyungJoon shook his head in amusement as he followed the older man outside.  "He's going to remember one day, and I'm rather torn between sticking around to laugh or getting as far away as possible," he grinned at JungMin. 

"Gee, thanks, you're so supportive," JungMin snorted, pushing him in the shoulder. "You stick around to laugh he'll turn on you too."

"No way."  HyungJoon widened his eyes.  "He likes KiBum, KiBum will plead for my safety." 

"No one is safe," JungMin said solemnly, shaking his head. "Saeng likes me, but won't hesitate to knock my head off if I make him too mad."

"Ah."  HyungJoon blinked.  "Guess it's to the other end of town for me then."  He patted JungMin's shoulder.  "Let me know how it went if you're still alive." 

"You're lucky, KyuJong doesn't seem to have a violent streak in him," JungMin sighed, though he was smiling, thinking about YoungSaeng. The older man wouldn't really hurt him. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

"So you say...he's fond of picking on me," HyungJoon pouted.  "Making me fall over and teasing me.  It's a little hard when he can't move very far, but it'll come back once he's better, I'm sure of it."  He really didn't mind all the teasing though...it was nice seeing KyuJong so lively. 

"It's not hard to pick on you," JungMin chuckled. "You get so flustered, it's kind of funny." Putting his hands in his pocket, he looked over his shoulder back at the apartment building in the distance. "You think they're talking about us?"

"Probably," HyungJoon nodded.  "It would be interesting to listen in, though they'd probably catch us, and then we really would be dead." 

"Yes, at worst though you'd be kicked out to your brother's room, I'd be on the couch," JungMin said. "Think we should bring them back something? Some ice cream maybe?"

HyungJoon brightened at that.  "Ice cream would be cool.  Let's see where they would be selling some around here."  He smiled and bounced slightly as they walked down the street. 

*************

After the two left, KyuJong turned to YoungSaeng with a suspicious look. "What errand does JungMin have to run?"

YoungSaeng blinked at him with a smile.  "Probably to return the keys from the other tenant.  They were moving out and didn't have the time to give them to Lee sshi."  He curled up on the couch. 

"Ah, I see," KyuJong shifted to ease the pressure off his shoulder from how he was sitting. "I take it that has something to do with how we got the television?"

"Yeah," YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement.  "They were getting rid of it, so JungMin decided it could be put to a better use than take up room in a garbage heap."  He nodded at KyuJong's shoulder.  "Everything going all right?" 

"Yes, it's getting better. Still hurts but I don't think that's going to change any time soon," KyuJong said, glancing at his shoulder. "At least the infection's gone. HyungJoon's determined to make sure that doesn't happen again," he smiled softly. "How is JungMin's arm doing?"

"Pretty good, it's almost completely scabbed over by now.  It should be good as new in a few weeks, if he doesn't tear it open again."  YoungSaeng shook his head slightly.  "He doesn't like the sling idea too much as you've probably noticed..." 

"I can empathize," KyuJong chuckled softly. "He probably doesn't need it that much anymore, just as long as he's not over doing it." He looked at the size of the television and shook his head. "Although, since we don't really know the limits of his strength yet that's hard to say."

"Just another thing to figure out when we start practicing I guess."  YoungSaeng settled into the corner of the couch.  "That ought to be fun..."  He watched KyuJong.  "How are you and HyungJoon doing, injury aside?" 

"Good," KyuJong smiled and a blush crept over his cheeks. "I haven't done much more than sleep the past few days, but he's been taking good care of me. Although, he seems to think I'm going to fall apart if he so much as touches me now."

YoungSaeng shook his head.  "You might want to break him of that habit.  It's not healthy for either of you, even if his intentions are well." 

"Well.. I think I got through to him today about it," KyuJong bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. "How are you and JungMin doing?"

The corners of YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards.  "As well as could be.  It'll take a while until everything sinks in, I think."  He was happy though.  All other things put aside, JungMin did make him happy. 

"Well, you two seem to get on very well, even with JungMin's knack for saying the wrong thing," KyuJong said, watching YoungSaeng. "I don't mean to pry, but is he the first relationship of this sort?"

YoungSaeng twitched.  "...No, he's not," he said after a moment, shaking his head.  "But that's all in the past."  He didn't really want to talk about that right now.  "I wasn't expecting to start a relationship so soon after escaping though." 

KyuJong nodded, frowning lightly at seeing the twitch, but said nothing to that. Some things were better left in the past. "I wasn't expecting to either," he said softly, looking down at his hand, running his fingers over the fabric on the arm of the couch. 

As much as he loved HyungJoon, and enjoyed being with the younger, he couldn't help but think that the whole mess they were in now would have been avoided if he'd not given in to his feelings those first few days. He hadn't exactly been in his right mind after waking up.

Watching him, YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly to one side, trying to read KyuJong's expression.  This was the first time he'd been able to sit down alone with the other man, and he was still trying to get a sense of who KyuJong was.  "You don't seem that happy about it," he pointed out quietly. 

He didn't respond right away, not sure what to say. "I am happy, I love HyungJoon and I don't think I could have asked for someone as nice and kind as he is. I just worry that maybe we made a mistake and rushed into it."

Listening to him, YoungSaeng shrugged.  "Maybe.  But I think after all the time in the facility, especially for you, we were all desperate for something like this.  And a little overenthusiastic." 

"That's an understatement," KyuJong laughed dryly, rubbing at his head. "I was more than a little surprised with you though, you didn't want to be touched at the beginning. JungMin must have had a great impact on you."

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly.  "Situations change."  He knew he wouldn't have gotten far without JungMin, no matter what he said.  "Now that things are settling down a little, we can work on our relationships at an easier pace at least." 

"That's probably a good thing. We don't really know each other that well, like our habits," KyuJong nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm not sure what habits I have if any now though. I'm still trying to find myself."

"There's time for that too," YoungSaeng said gently.  "We're all here to help.  And we already know some of your habits."  He chuckled, eyes teasing.  "Such as embarrassing HyungJoon." 

"I don't do that on purpose," KyuJong pouted at him. "I just don't have much of a brain to mouth filter anymore." His lips quirked upwards though. "Okay, maybe sometimes I do it on purpose. It's just cute to watch him squirm."

Laughing quietly, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "I'll leave that between you two.  Just try to spare poor KiBum, that's got to bring about some strange mental images about his big brother." 

"I'm trying to work on that," KyuJong sighed, he really was, he just didn't know what he was saying sometimes. "KiBum's having a rough time isn't he?"

Pausing, YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  "He is.  It's a lot to take in, for anyone...but where I have JungMin, and you have HyungJoon, he's had practically no one."  He watched KyuJong's expression.  "He misses his brother." 

"I just take up all his time," KyuJong frowned, glancing down at his legs. Between his injury and his social fear, he had come to rely on HyungJoon for everything, monopolized all his time. But KiBum needed his brother, and he can't get in the way of family like that. "What should I do?" He asked softly, looking up at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng sighed softly.  "I wish it were as easy as telling HyungJoon to spend more time with KiBum, but it's highly likely that even if he were to, he'd still be preoccupied thinking about you.  It's that over-worrying from before.  JungMin's probably talking to him about it right now...but he needs to see that you'll be fine if he leaves you alone for a while." 

"I've given him a lot to worry about with me it seems," KyuJong chewed on his lip, trying to figure out a way for them all to be happy. "I don't like that he has to spend all this time taking care of me, even before I was injured." He leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. "Every time I think I can stand on my own two feet, something happens where I need him again. That's not fair to him."

"Maybe not, but that's something that will need working on," YoungSaeng said with a sigh.  "The only way you're going to get to the point where you don't need him all the time is to face the problem head-on."  He nudged KyuJong's good arm reassuringly.  "You can walk around out with JungMin and me once you're better.  Leave HyungJoon here.  It'll probably scare him half to death the first few times, but once he sees you're capable of getting around without being attached to his hip, there will be improvement." 

"Well, I think he and I both could benefit from that," KyuJong nodded, opening his eyes to look at YoungSaeng. "Plus, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you and JungMin, I don't really know either of you very well." He didn't count the time that YoungSaeng had been his patient in the facility as knowing him. Another thing best left in the past.

"It would be nice," YoungSaeng smiled.  "Another thing I think all of us might enjoy.  We should try and talk with each other more, not just who we're most comfortable with.  And you should talk with KiBum."  He chuckled.  "Considering you're dating his brother and all.  He's a good kid." 

"I should, and... I will," KyuJong agreed, glancing around the apartment. "I'll wait though, once his relationship with HyungJoon is better. I don't need either brother mad at me for getting in their way."

"Whatever you think is best," the older man said, resting sideways against the back of the couch.  "Though I'm not so sure they'd think you're in the way for trying to get to know him.  Are you nervous about talking to KiBum?" 

"A little," KyuJong said quietly. "He spent so much time with HyunJoong... they talked about me, and my relationship with HyunJoong. I just... I'm not entirely sure what he thinks of me. Especially after the mess I made of it all."

"Only one way to find out," YoungSaeng shrugged.  "And it won't get any better if he notices you're not talking to him.  And as for the mess..." he shook his head.  "I think it's pretty much a mutual understanding that the situation should have been handled differently, but no one can fault you either.  Everyone who's talked to you and HyungJoon know you didn't mean for it to get so bad." 

"Right, only one way to find out," KyuJong smiled appreciatively at YoungSaeng. "I'm glad you got your voice back, it's nice talking to you."

YoungSaeng smiled in return.  "Next time we should have a conversation about less serious things."  He shook his head in amusement.  "And JungMin thinks we're gossiping..." 

"We're not girls," KyuJong rolled his eyes. "What would we have to gossip about? Comparing notes? No, that's.. no." KyuJong shook his head, dismissing that idea very quickly.

"Definitely no," YoungSaeng shivered.  "I'd rather not think about that."  He paused.  "Though it would be fun to mess with them and make them think we were..." 

A devious smile crept up KyuJong's lips. "Well, as long as we're not actually trading stories I think I can play along," he laughed lightly, looking towards the door. "They've been gone a while though, they didn't get lost in the building I hope."

"They'll find their way back eventually, there's only so many floors," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "JungMin's sense of direction might leave something to be desired, but he's not that bad.  I'm not sure if I should ask about HyungJoon's, given the interesting stories about falling into the sea." 

"He's not that bad if he's somewhere that he's familiar with," KyuJong smiled. "Which is why we never got lost in Kwangju, he at least knew the city. I would be worried though if those two left the building for some reason."

"Let's put it this way...if they aren't back before KiBum is, I'll go out looking for them," YoungSaeng laughed quietly.  "And we're getting them both cell phones the second we can afford more than food." 

Trudging up the stairs with cups of ice cream, JungMin looked back to make sure HyungJoon was following. "Next time, no shortcuts," he said with a glower.

HyungJoon pouted at him.  "It looked like a shortcut," he whined.  "It _was_ a shortcut, but we turned the wrong way after..."  He sulked, holding on to his and KyuJong's ice cream carefully. 

"We'll know that for next time at least," JungMin sighed, getting to the top of the stairs and turning down the hall to their apartment. "So what do you think they're talking about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine?"  HyungJoon shrugged, following along beside the older man.  "Did you mean what you said about YoungSaeng gossiping?"  He stopped at their door and fumbled for a moment to get the ice creams into one hand before opening the door. 

"Yes," JungMin said, waiting until the door was opened before stepping in and moving from the entryway into the living room. KyuJong looked up at him with a smile, his eyes wandering down to his feet then back up. JungMin's brow quirked and he looked to YoungSaeng. "We brought back ice cream."

YoungSaeng brightened.  "We were wondering if you were lost somewhere on the fifth floor."  Gaze flicking to HyungJoon, YoungSaeng held his hands out to JungMin in a signal to join him on the couch.  HyungJoon padded over to KyuJong with a wide smile. 

Eyes narrowing, JungMin moved to join YoungSaeng on the couch, handing him his ice cream. "Nope, we went and got ice cream, and we didn't get lost," he said, glancing at HyungJoon for confirmation. KyuJong took his ice cream from HyungJoon, smiling giddily at seeing strawberry.

"Yup, not at all," HyungJoon chirped, perching himself on the arm of the couch so that he wouldn't hurt KyuJong's shoulder by trying to wedge himself beside his boyfriend.  
      
    "Liars," YoungSaeng chuckled, shifting over to give JungMin room.  "You suck at lying," he told the younger man, lips curled upwards as he took his ice cream and tried a bite, humming happily. 

"His fault, he wanted to take a shortcut back," JungMin wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng and started to eat his ice cream.

"That why these are a little melted?" KyuJong asked, looking up at HyungJoon with an amused smile.

    HyungJoon pouted again, sulking.  "It was a shortcut until we turned right instead of left..."  He poked at his ice cream glumly.  YoungSaeng just laughed, shaking his head and resting against JungMin. 

"I didn't know what to get you, hope I picked okay," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder.

"Did you want to sit," KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon, scooting off the cushion. "I can just sit in your lap."

"Okay," HyungJoon grinned, slipping down off the arm rest once KyuJong had moved, holding his ice cream out of the way so KyuJong could sit in his lap."  YoungSaeng smiled around his ice cream, watching them out of the corners of his eyes. 

Settling back down, KyuJong paid more attention to his ice cream than anything, trying to think about the conversation he'd had with YoungSaeng about a myriad of issues. He supposed he'd have to talk to HyungJoon about some of them.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the night until KiBum gets off of work?" JungMin said, glancing at the others.

"We need to make dinner, but that should be left until when KiBum comes back," YoungSaeng mused.  "What do you all want to do?"  He glanced at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eyes. "...And why are you blowing on your ice cream?  You realize it's already cold?"  
      
    HyungJoon blinked, then flushed.  "Habit."  He hurriedly popped it into his mouth, and squeaked at the brain freeze. 

"You can't blame that one on me," KyuJong watched his boyfriend with bemused expression. "You've got a little bit on your lips there."

"We could watch TV?" JungMin said brightly, grinning at YoungSaeng. Even if the television was for KiBum, he was still excited about having it.

Recovering somewhat, HyungJoon swallowed.  "Here?" He licked it off, blinking at KyuJong.  
      
    "Fine fine, let's watch TV," YoungSaeng chuckled, lips curled into a smile.  It was still on, might as well.  Finishing his ice cream, YoungSaeng curled up against JungMin. 

"Close," KyuJong smiled, leaning in to kiss the remaining ice cream off. "There, all better." JungMin pointedly ignored what was going on beside him, pulling YoungSaeng close after finishing up his ice cream.

HyungJoon blushed, smiling as he put the cup aside and wrapped his arms around KyuJong's waist, watching the TV from around his boyfriend.  YoungSaeng settled half in JungMin's lap, closing his eyes. 

*************

Tired, sore, and smelling like the underside of someone's foot, KiBum climbed the stairs back up to the apartment. Hopefully someone would be awake at the apartment so he'd have someone to talk to while he relaxed before going to bed. Reaching the door, he frowned at the noise coming from inside as he turned the handle and went in. He'd got his shoes off and came around the corner, stopping and staring in shock at the huge television. "Woah," he blinked, half wondering if he'd had the right apartment.

YoungSaeng leaned out of the kitchen, smiling to see KiBum there.  Seeing he hadn't noticed him yet, he motioned at HyungJoon who was watching the older man cook and try to follow what he was doing so he could help without burning the apartment down.  
      
    Looking into the main room, HyungJoon grinned and snuck up behind his brother.  "BOO!"  He grabbed KiBum by the shoulders. 

"Gah!" KiBum jumped and whirled around, hitting HyungJoon in the arm. "Don't do that! You want me to have a heart attack or something," he glared at him for a moment before turning back to the television. "Where did that come from?"

"Surprise!" JungMin said, stretched out on the couch. "We got you a TV. Hope you like it."

"It's.. huge," KiBum was still staring in shock. Had they spent all their money to buy this for him? The thought of that boiled in his stomach but he didn't say anything.

"Dinner's just about ready," YoungSaeng said, smiling.  "I'm trying to show your brother how to cook."  
      
    "You haven't let me even touch anything," HyungJoon huffed.  
      
    "You were going to use a tablespoon of salt instead of a teaspoon.  I'm not letting you touch anything until you figure out the difference between them." 

"Yeah don't let him near food that's meant to be eaten," KiBum said, edging towards the couch to sit. "Where's KyuJong?"

"Sleeping, I think, or something," JungMin said, eyes glued to the television. He pulled his legs back so KiBum could sit on the far end of the couch.

"HyungJoon, wake him up?"  YoungSaeng asked, turning back to the stove.  "I'll have dinner ready in a minute."  HyungJoon nodded and padded off into the room he shared with KyuJong.  "How was work, KiBum ah?" 

"Exhausting," KiBum said, relaxing into the couch. He pulled out a crumpled wad of money and dropped it on the coffee table. "At least I made some money."

"We should find a place to store money, so it doesn't get misplaced or spent," JungMin said, eyeing the money.

"Yeah, can't be spending money," KiBum said under his breath, gathering up the bills to count and organize. JungMin frowned, having caught that. He eased up off the couch and went to see if YoungSaeng needed any more help.

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin, busy placing the food into plates and bowls.  It wasn't much in variety, but it would work.  "Help me bring these out to the table?" he asked, placing the pan in the sink to soak. 

"Smells delicious," JungMin smiled, picking up bowls and moving to set them down at the table. "Dinner KiBum," he called out into the living room. KiBum turned off the television and came to sit down at the table. "Could you get us all drinks?" JungMin looked at the younger man as he brought out more of plates and KiBum stood up with a sigh, muttering something under his breath. JungMin frowned again, glancing at YoungSaeng.

Placing a plate down, YoungSaeng looked up and blinked at KiBum, confused.  Exchanging a glance with JungMin, he turned to the younger man.  "Something wrong, KiBum ah?" 

"Nope, just getting drinks," KiBum said, opening up cupboards to find the glasses, his lips pursing every time he opened a cabinet and found something else they had bought. He finally found the glasses and started filling them up with water from the tap "Looks like you guys bought quite a bit," he said, grabbing a handful of glasses and setting them on the table.

"Well we may be here a while, so might as well be comfortable," JungMin said, shrugging and taking a seat. KiBum had finished bringing out the glasses and took a seat as well.

"Are we waiting on the other two or can we eat?" KiBum said, eyeing the food.

"I guess we can eat, they'll be here any second," YoungSaeng said, sitting down next to JungMin.  He kept an eye on KiBum, not really believing him.  But he wasn't a mind reader, unfortunately.  There was little he could do until KiBum voiced his thoughts.  
      
    A minute later KyuJong and HyungJoon appeared, the younger walking over to sit down next to his brother. 

"This looks good YoungSaeng," KyuJong said, taking the empty seat at the head of the table. He glanced down at the food, eyes flicking to the chopsticks and then up to HyungJoon. If he wanted to show HyungJoon he didn't need him all the time, then something as simple as feeding himself he could do. Determinedly, he picked up the chopsticks and tried to get them settled in his left hand.

JungMin watched KyuJong from the side, trying to hold onto the chopsticks. "Would you like a fork?" He asked, head tilted.

"Yes please," KyuJong sighed, smiling at JungMin in thanks who got up and went to get KyuJong a fork from a drawer. "Thank you," he said, taking the fork and starting to eat.

Watching, YoungSaeng smiled to himself and started to eat as well.  "Is it all right, KiBum ah?" he asked, trying to draw the youngest into conversation.  HyungJoon watched KyuJong eat for a moment before smiling and looking at his brother, eating as well. 

"It's good," KiBum looked up at YoungSaeng and smiled. "After smelling pizza all day, this is nice. But you guys don't have to wait on me to get home to have dinner every night."

"We'll just have to see what our schedules will be like," JungMin shrugged, picking at his food a little. "I'm sure once we get into a kind of routine we'll figure something out."

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng nodded.  "It would be nice to have dinner all together often though.  Depending on our schedule, Min and I might be coming in late too once we start performing."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded.  "I'll have to see what I'm doing too," he chuckled sheepishly. 

"But I'll be here, whether I like it or not," KyuJong said, glancing down at KiBum with a smile. "And once I can use my arm then maybe we can cook together?" KiBum looked up at him with an odd expression, glancing at HyungJoon for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Okay, sure," KiBum shrugged, his attention returning to his food.

YoungSaeng watched the short exchange, biting the inside of his cheek.  Looked like he'd have to talk with KiBum as well.  He restrained a sigh.  When had he turned into the group counselor?  
      
    "You're both good at cooking, can't wait for that," HyungJoon grinned, trying to defuse the tension in the air.  "Teach me how to cook too, okay?"  He asked both his brother and KyuJong. 

"As long as someone does the cooking, and not me," JungMin said, smiling over at YoungSaeng as he chewed. KiBum rolled his eyes but focused on eating. He was close to dropping off from exhaustion and he wanted to shower first.

"I'll teach you to cook too," KyuJong said to HyungJoon. "This is good though YoungSaeng, thank you."

"You're welcome," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He ate quietly after that, keeping an eye on KiBum.  HyungJoon was chattering about anything that came to mind to make up for the silence.  "Maybe in a week or two we can call umma?" he asked KiBum, eyes bright.  "I mean...we can't go home yet, but it would be nice to talk to her again."  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled faintly, thinking about his own parents. 

"It would," KiBum said, biting at his lip. "You think it would be safe to call her? We probably shouldn't tell her where we are or anything, or what's happened to us. But yeah, let's call her," KiBum nodded, liking the idea. 

KyuJong watched them, glad that they could call their parents. He entertained the idea of calling his, but quickly pushed it away. They'd made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him. Glancing over at JungMin and YoungSaeng. "What about you two? Any family you want to get a hold of?" JungMin just shook his head, didn't look up from his plate.

YoungSaeng smiled a little.  "I'd like to call my mom, just to let her know where I am."  She'd known when he'd ran away from town because of SangMi, and he'd been in touch with her every now and then, but that was years ago and she would be worried.  His hand found JungMin's under the table and squeezed lightly.  
      
    "We'd have to let them know not to talk about us calling them though," HyungJoon said, thinking about it.  "Just in case the facility overhears..."  Their parents could get into a dangerous situation really fast. 

"With any luck the facility won't have bugged their phones," KyuJong said, finishing up his dinner. He still didn't have much of an appetite. "We'll just have to be careful."

"At the least, I'll want to call mom before we go to get HyunJoong," KiBum said, looking to HyungJoon. "Maybe tell her what's happened. Just in case."

Looking up at KiBum, HyungJoon nodded.  "Yeah.  Someone should know what's been going on at the facility."  In case they didn't make it back.  He left that train of thought unsaid.  
      
    "Maybe we can visit them one day," YoungSaeng said quietly.  
      
    "That would be nice," HyungJoon smiled widely. 

"See home again? Seems like a dream," KiBum said, shaking his head. See his room again, if their mom hadn't thrown out their stuff. Stuff that had been so important to him once. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed, I'm pretty tired. Thanks for dinner YoungSaeng." He slid back his chair, picking up his plate and glass to set it on the counter in the kitchen before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hopefully you can see home again, and your mom," KyuJong said, sliding his hand over to squeeze HyungJoon's arm.

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled widely at him.  "It would be great.  She'd adore you too."  
      
    Finishing his own food, YoungSaeng stood and started to gather up the finished dishes, bringing them into the kitchen. 

"You going to tell her?" KyuJong asked, letting his hand run over HyungJoon's arm. JungMin was helping clear the table, bringing in plates and glasses to help start with dishes.

"That we're dating?"  HyungJoon smiled at him.  "Yeah, I think so.  It's going to come out eventually, and honestly with everything else going on, the fact that I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend doesn't seem that hard a news to break anymore."  He leaned over to kiss KyuJong lightly when JungMin and YoungSaeng were both in the kitchen. 

"Seems like she'll take it better than my parents did," KyuJong said, smiling at the kiss. "And I'm sure I'll like her too."

HyungJoon grinned.  "Something to look forward to."  
      
    YoungSaeng started washing the dishes, humming to himself as he worked, listening to the conversation in the other room. 

Clearing off plates into the trash and stacking them next to the sink, JungMin watched YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye. "So you going to introduce me to your family?"

"Maybe.  I haven't really thought about it."  YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin.  "I don't think they'd have much of a problem."  Not after SangMi.  Even a man would be better than her in their opinion.  "Do you want me to?" 

"If you want to," JungMin shrugged lightly. "I wouldn't say no. It'd just be kind of weird to me, I guess. Parents and family and all that."

Watching him, YoungSaeng smiled faintly.  "It'll be a good experience," he said quietly.  He wanted JungMin to experience what it was like being part of a family, and to feel happy and welcome.  The fact that he was a man might throw his parents for a loop, but he knew once the full story of everything JungMin had done for him came out, they'd treasure him as their own son. 

"I'll take your word for it," JungMin said, wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's waist from behind, kissing his cheek. "You know, if I had a family, I'm sure they'd love you."

YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning back against JungMin as he washed the dishes.  "Maybe my family could be your family too.  Either way, it's a long way off soon, we'll have to wait and see."  He tilted his head up and back for a kiss. 

"Guess so," JungMin returned the kiss. "I think I'd like that though," he said, starting to help dry the dishes and put them away. "Having a family, people to care about you and all that, even if it's just you for now."

Smiling, YoungSaeng nodded, watching JungMin out of the corner of his eyes.  "I don't know when it will be safe enough to meet my family, but it will happen," he said determinedly.  Seeing he was just about done the dishes, he focused on that. 

"Yes it will," JungMin smiled at the determination in YoungSaeng's voice at that. He hadn't put much thought into families, not until it had been brought up. The offer YoungSaeng had given him, about being part of his family, and he felt that content warmth again. He really was lucky to have YoungSaeng. Getting the last dish dried and put away, he wiped down the counters and looked around to make sure everything was finished. "What now?" He asked, putting his arms around YoungSaeng's waist.

"Dunno," YoungSaeng shrugged, turning to face JungMin and wrapping his own arms around the other man’s neck.  "I think everyone’s getting ready to sleep.  Are you tired?"  He leaned up to kiss JungMin lightly. 

"A little," JungMin smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What about you? Are you tired?"

"Getting there," YoungSaeng murmured with a small smile.  "It has been a long day."  He rested against JungMin’s chest, burying his nose in the other man’s neck. 

"Alright, let's take you to bed then," JungMin kissed the side of his head and started to shuffle out of the kitchen, walking the older man to their room. "Night you two," he said as they passed HyungJoon and KyuJong still at the table.

"Night," KyuJong smiled as they went past, looking to HyungJoon. "You ready for bedtime?"

HyungJoon waved at them, and nodded.  "Yeah, I’m exhausted," he chuckled, rubbing one eye lightly.  "You?"  He stood up, pushing his chair in. 

Easing out of the chair, KyuJong nodded. "Hopefully after today I can stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time," he reached out to take HyungJoon's hand. "I'll want to take a pill before sleep though."

"Right," HyungJoon nodded, squeezing KyuJong’s hand lightly.  "We should change your bandages too."  He looked at the bathroom where the first aid kit was.  "Guess we’re waiting for KiBum to get out for that though."  At least the pills were out here.  He padded over to the counter where they were and got out a pill for his boyfriend, along with a glass of water from the tap.  "Here." 

"Thanks," KyuJong took the pill and swallowed it down with the water. "So did you have a nice little chat with JungMin while you two were out?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

HyungJoon nodded, looking off into space.  "It was…interesting."  He wondered if YoungSaeng had spoken to KyuJong about the same thing.  "I’ve been…ignoring KiBum," he said quietly, shoulders slumped.  He hadn’t meant to at all, but that was what it boiled down to. 

"Because you've been focused on me," KyuJong smiled sympathetically at him. The bathroom door opened and KiBum stepped out, KyuJong looked over at him and smiled. "Going to bed?"

"Yeah, see you guys in the morning," KiBum nodded as he walked by them.

"Sleep well KiBummie," HyungJoon called after him.  Watching him go, he sighed quietly once KiBum was in his room.  "I just…I’m not sure how to help him.  I definitely want to spend more time with him, but he’s been so withdrawn, I don’t know if that’ll be enough."  He kept his voice quiet so that KiBum wouldn’t overhear. 

"What's the alternative? Continue as if nothing's wrong and not talk to him?" KyuJong shook his head, taking HyungJoon's hand. "Come on, we can talk about this in the morning, let's try to get some sleep."

"I’m not even considering that," HyungJoon protested.  "He’s my brother…"  He looked down at KyuJong’s hand, giving a sad smile and squeezing it lightly.  "Okay…"  Maybe tomorrow he and KiBum could talk.  
      
"Bandages first."  He padded into the now vacant bathroom and got out the first aid kit.

Sitting down on the couch, KyuJong rubbed at his forehead. "Do you think, maybe we should take a break until you get things sorted with KiBum?" He asked softly, his eyes closed. "I don't want to get in the middle of you two, but I feel like I'm in the way."

HyungJoon blinked at him as he brought the kit over and started to undo KyuJong’s sling.  "A break?  What do you mean?"  He set the sling to one side and started working on the bandages.  "You’re not in the way…" 

KyuJong watched him for a long moment as he worked on removing the bandages. What did he mean? He didn't want to break up with HyungJoon, quite the opposite. "Nevermind," he murmured, flinching slightly at the pain. No matter what HyungJoon said though, he did feel like he was in the way. What if KiBum hated him for what had happened? What if he resented HyungJoon being with the person who had hurt HyunJoong? It felt like no matter which way he turned it was another bad decision.

Frowning lightly, HyungJoon set the bandages aside and started to spread the cream on the wound.  "What’s on your mind, Kyu?" he asked quietly. He didn’t know what to do anymore, feeling like he was being pulled in two directions at once, wanting to help both of them but not sure how. 

"I need to be able to stand on my own without you supporting me all the time, watching over me. I can't rely on you every minute. Not when KiBum needs you, you're his brother," KyuJong said softly, looking away. "You need to spend more time with him, and you can't if you're always worried about me."

Listening, HyungJoon bit on his lower lip.  He still didn’t know what to say.  He knew KyuJong was right, that he should ease up a little, but he couldn’t stop himself from worrying.  "I…I’ll try to stop," he said quietly, looking down at the bottle of cream.  "I just can’t help wanting to look after you…you’re my boyfriend."  He wanted to look after KiBum too though. 

Taking HyungJoon's hand in his own, KyuJong squeezed it gently. "I'm my own person too though HyungJoon. A person who is still trying to figure out who they are. You helped me so much those first few days, and I love you so much for that. But I need to get stronger in who I am, and be more confident. I can't expect you to pick me up every time I fall."

Looking down at the hand holding his, HyungJoon nodded slowly in understanding.  He had to give KyuJong some space, even if it was hard.  "Okay," he said softly.  "But I’ll always be around if you need me, okay?"  He wanted KyuJong to know that too.  He would always help his boyfriend. 

"Okay," KyuJong smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "There are some things I will still need you for. I don't see JungMin helping me to shower," KyuJong said with a small laugh when he pulled back.

HyungJoon choked at that.  "It would be weird if he did.  For one, YoungSaeng really would kill him.  Two, I don’t want him to help you shower," he pouted at the older man as he picked up clean bandages. 

"I don't either, which is why you are still very much needed," KyuJong said, patting his knee. "But in other ways, like when I'm feeling better and go to the store, I'll go with YoungSaeng or JungMin. Maybe even one day by myself. It will be good for the both of us, and if that means you can spend some time with KiBum, then that's good too. It'll be hard I think for both of us, but the alternative is a little scary."

Nodding, HyungJoon smiled at him.  "Yeah.  All right, that’s what we’ll do."  He finished rebandaging KyuJong’s shoulder and taping it down, slipping back on the sling.  "Your shoulder’s looking better at least."  He leaned over to kiss KyuJong lightly.  "Bed now?" 

"Bed now," KyuJong replied, returning the kiss a little more insistent. "You also need to remember that I'm not made of glass. Even though I'm injured, I'm still a man, who has needs." KyuJong opened his eyes to look into HyungJoon's, smiling at him.

Blinking, HyungJoon flushed a bright red.  "I’ll work on that."  He smiled back at his boyfriend before standing up and putting the kit back in the bathroom, moving back into the main room and turning off the lights in the apartment since they were the last ones to sleep. 

Pushing himself up off the couch, KyuJong slowly headed to the bedroom and waited for HyungJoon at their door. Hopefully their talk did some good, and that relationships would get better. He smiled and leaned against the door frame, waiting.

HyungJoon joined him after a moment, arm around KyuJong’s waist to pull him into their room and close the door.  He drew the blinds over the windows so the sunlight in the morning wouldn’t disturb them before climbing into bed, arms out for KyuJong. 

Sitting down on the bed, KyuJong scooted back and curled up against HyungJoon. "Well, I guess we're home for the moment," he said lightly, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night," HyungJoon whispered, nuzzling close and closing his eyes.  He drifted off a few minutes later, thoughts occupied by the conversations with JungMin and KyuJong. 

****************

Closing the bedroom door behind him, JungMin held YoungSaeng tight and leaned down to kiss him firmly, sliding his hands up and down the man's back. "That was a delicious dinner," he said around YoungSaeng's lips. "Thank you."

YoungSaeng’s lips curled upwards as he returned the kiss insistently, hands against JungMin’s hips.  "As long as you enjoyed it," he murmured, eyes half-open as he enjoyed the contant, arching against the hand against his back. 

"I did," JungMin nodded, walking them slowly over to the bed. "So just how tired are you?" he asked, sliding his hands under YoungSaeng's shirt to brush at the man's skin.

The older man’s breath hitched slightly.  "You’re insatiable," he murmured, amused as he leaned into the touch.  "KiBum’s just at the other end of the apartment, you know."  His arms wrapped more securely around JungMin’s waist. 

"Exactly, other end," JungMin's head dropped down to YoungSaeng's neck, nibbling lightly at the skin. "If you just want to go to sleep, just say so," he said lightly tugging up on YoungSaeng's shirt.

YoungSaeng moaned softly at the attention, head falling back slightly.  "With you doing this?"  His hands pressed into JungMin’s back, fingers digging at the shirt before he reversed his grip to push JungMin back onto the bed. 

Falling backward, JungMin caught himself with his elbows and started to pull off his shirt. "Just putting that out there, so you can't blame me entirely later," he said, tossing it to the side.

"We’re being quiet," YoungSaeng murmured against JungMin’s mouth, having caught them in a kiss again.  "The walls aren’t that thick, at the other end of the apartment or not."  He nipped at JungMin’s lips.  "I’ve been thinking…about your offer from this morning." 

"Is that so?" JungMin's grinned, returning the kiss with as much as he got, winding his arms around YoungSaeng's neck.

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng’s hand slid along JungMin’s stomach and chest, caressing the soft skin.  "I think…I might like to give it a try," he whispered, eyes darkened. 

"Whatever you want to do," JungMin tilted his head to the side, coy smile as he licked his lips.

A smirk curling his own lips, YoungSaeng ducked his head to kiss JungMin’s jawline, biting at the skin as his hands wandered along the man’s chest.  "You seem to want it even more than I do…"  Fingers flicked at the button to JungMin’s jeans, popping it open. 

Gasping slightly at the hands on his chest, JungMin was pulling up on YoungSaeng's shirt. "Can I help but want to enjoy you?" he said, arching into the touch. "In any way possible?"

Chuckling, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin’s chest before pulling back enough for the younger man to remove his shirt, the material tossed to one side.  Resuming his assault on his boyfriend’s skin, YoungSaeng undid JungMin’s jeans and slid them down his legs, boxers following. 

Heading tipping back from the attention to his skin, JungMin groaned, sliding his hands over YoungSaeng's bare chest. When his pants were removed, he immediately lowered his fingers to YoungSaeng's waistband, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper.

Feeling his pants starting to slide off, YoungSaeng helped JungMin remove them, kicking once they were far enough down his legs to get rid of them completely.  He hovered over JungMin, looking down at him with a smile on his lips as one hand hooked below the younger man’s knee. 

Wrapping his leg around YoungSaeng's waist, JungMin pulled YoungSaeng down to smash their lips together again, running his hands through his hair. His back arched up to press their bare chests together, groaning into the kiss at the feel.

Moaning quietly, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin back fervently, one hand supporting himself and the other running along the younger man’s thigh.  "Min," he whispered against the other’s lips. 

JungMin's eyes flickered up to YoungSaeng's, reading the want in them as YoungSaeng lowered himself down. Gasping for air, JungMin's head tipped and stifled a cry with a hand. The way YoungSaeng moved against him, the hand roaming along his body, every touch was like a stoking a fire within him. Nothing could compare to the way YoungSaeng coaxed out the soft whimpers from him with the motion of his hips.

When his body arched up off the mattress, he softly cried YoungSaeng's name, wanting to hold onto that moment of intense pleasure. The older man was groaning and gasping, his body stiffening until he sagged heavily on his arms over him. panting, JungMin raised tired eyes up to YoungSaeng's, running a hand over his shoulder's.

Meeting JungMin's eyes, YoungSaeng smiled tiredly.  Managing not to collapse fully, he leaned down to kiss JungMin's lips before climbing off of him, curling up beside the younger man.  "Tired now?" he chuckled, one hand against JungMin's chest as he regained his breath slowly. 

"I'd say so," JungMin smiled back, nuzzling against him, tangling their legs together as he tried to pull YoungSaeng as close as possible. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Not really.  Thank you for letting me do that," YoungSaeng murmured, shifting closer as JungMin pulled him in, kissing the other man's forehead lightly.  "I don't think I could ever say thank you enough to you." 

"There's no 'letting' you do anything, Saeng," JungMin smiled, smoothing a hand over his hair. "We're equal partners here, in every way. You don't have to thank me for something like that, not if it's something we both want."

YoungSaeng's smile grew at those words.  Equal partners...he liked how that sounded.  And he was reminded once again that, no matter how much JungMin had reminded him of SangMi at the beginning, there were some very important differences between them.  
      
    "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you too," JungMin whispered back, kissing him again, holding him tight. "So how did it feel? I do have to say, that had been nothing short of amazing."

"Sounds about right," YoungSaeng murmured, kissing him back and closing his eyes.  "I didn't think it would be that good."  He was starting to doze off, exhausted. 

JungMin smiled and nestled against him, happy, content, and loved. "I'm glad it was," he said under his breath. "Night Saeng."

"Night Min," YoungSaeng whispered, one arm wrapping securely around JungMin's waist as he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

*********

When KiBum woke, he had to admit that he was extremely warm and comfortable. The blankets that YoungSaeng and JungMin had bought did their job and he was grateful for that at least. Sitting up, he glanced over at the clock, it was still morning and it didn't sound like anyone else was up yet. Crawling out of his warm bed, he pulled his jeans on and padded out to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

As he looked through the cabinets again, seeing the new dishes and glasses and some of the small appliances that had been bought, he tried not to sigh. It was only supposed to be temporary, this apartment thing. Why did it feel like they were settling down? Putting down roots in this little town? He tried not to think about it, but when he turned to look at the television in the living room, it was hard not to. The only thing he had to console himself was that when they got HyunJoong out, they had a place to come back to so he could recover.

He didn't want to get attached to this place, as nice as it was. He didn't want to stay that long. Setting the glass down on the counter, he moved into the living room and sat down on the couch, staring at the blank screen of the television.

It was hard for YoungSaeng to rouse himself, comfortable where he was.  The sound of the floor creaking slightly under footsteps finally pulled him out of sleep, eyes cracking open to meet JungMin's face.  The younger man was still out cold.  Blinking, YoungSaeng smiled tiredly and nuzzled a little closer.  
      
    The floor creaking again reached him, and he listened for any further movement.  Hearing no conversation, he guessed it was KiBum up, not the other two.  
      
    He should talk to him now, while no one else was awake.  Biting his lower lip as he looked at JungMin's face, he brushed his lips lightly over the younger man's cheek before easing out of his grip and out of bed, making sure his boyfriend was tucked in.  Finding his clothing, he dressed before padding to the door and opening it, easing out into the hallway and closing it behind him.  
      
    It was KiBum.  Smiling, YoungSaeng flattened his hair as he walked over and dropped down onto the couch next to him.  "Morning," he said.  "Sleep well?" 

Looking up when YoungSaeng had emerged to sit down next to him, KiBum smiled at him. "Yeah, that blanket was really warm. Almost didn't want to get out of bed. You sleep okay?"

"Great," YoungSaeng smiled, managing not to turn red.  Thankfully they had been quiet.  "I think we got lucky with neighbors, haven't heard a peep out of them."  Normally sleeping in apartments with thin walls like these was hard.  He settled down in the corner of the couch.  "Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah, what do we have for breakfast?" KiBum said, perking up at the idea of food. "I can help cook, I think. Or at least try not to get in the way too much."

"We don't have much, just the essentials," YoungSaeng said, getting up to pad into the kitchen.  "It'll probably be much of the same thing, though it would be nice if we could pick up something special every now and then."  He poked through the fridge.  "We picked up a lot of rice and noodles, and kimchi..."  The three staple foods.  "Come look and see if anything catches your eye?" 

Getting up, KiBum came up behind him to peer over his shoulder. "Umm... whatever is the easiest to make? You know I'll eat just about anything," he laughed shortly. "Whatever the others would like too I guess."

YoungSaeng pursed his lips.  "How about kimchi fried noodles then?  I'll make enough for everyone and I guess they can eat whenever they want."  He looked back at KiBum with a smile.  "I hope you cook better than your brother." 

"Our dog cooked better than HyungJoon," KiBum shook his head. "That sounds good though, what would you like me to do?"

Laughing, YoungSaeng got out the noodles and the kimchi before closing the fridge, holding them out to KiBum.  "Which are you more confident with, frying noodles or cutting up vegetables?  There's not much to do." 

"I'll do the vegetables," KiBum said, taking the items from YoungSaeng and moving over to the counter. He poked around and found a cutting board and a knife and started to work. "Can I ask you something?"

Walking over to the stove, YoungSaeng got out the frying pan and dripped a bit of oil onto it as he turned the stove on.  "Of course," he said, looking over at KiBum and waiting for him to say what was on his mind as the pan heated up. 

"How much did you guys spend on that TV?" He asked, not looking up from where he was chopping. "It couldn't haven been cheap, and I thought we were trying to save money and everything."

YoungSaeng smiled.  Was that what had been bothering KiBum?  
      
    "Actually, we didn't pay anything for it.  One of the neighbors was moving out and couldn't take it with them, and were just going to let Lee sshi toss it in a garbage heap.  JungMin had the keys to their apartment to give back since he helped them get the couch out, and well...he's better at lifting heavy things than any mover." 

Knife still raised, KiBum blinked at that answer. He wasn't lying was he? That was too weird of a situation to come up with on their own. "Oh, so.. okay, cool," he bit his lip and went back to chopping. Even if it was a lie, it did make him feel better hearing it.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng started working on the noodles once the pan was hot enough.  "We might want to live a little comfortably, but we're not so stupid as to spend money on something that expensive.  Actually...it was JungMin's idea to get something for you."  He winked at KiBum.  "He might act like a bully, but he's a softie at heart." 

"JungMin?" KiBum actually turned to look at him at that, clearly not believing. "I thought he hated me or something. And why did he want to get me something?"

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like being woken up earlier than noon," YoungSaeng laughed quietly.  "It was less of hating you and more that you were the closest convenient target."  Stirring the noodles around, YoungSaeng leaned against the counter.  "I guess we would just like to see you smile," he said quietly, looking at KiBum. 

Finishing up with the vegetables, KiBum brought the cutting board laden with chopped bits over to where YoungSaeng was at the stove. "But why do you guys care so much?" And why not his own brother, he wondered to himself, wishing that HyungJoon had thought to get him something, and not JungMin.

"Why wouldn't we?" YoungSaeng asked.  "No one wants you to be sad."  He stepped aside for KiBum to add the kimchi to the pan.  "We're all in this together, remember?" 

Scraping the bits into the pan with the knife, KiBum's brow was furrowed in thought. "Thanks, then, I guess, for trying to make me feel better," he said, looking up at YoungSaeng with a smile before turning to the sink to wash off the cutting board and knife. "I wish I'd had a brother like you YoungSaeng," he said, scrubbing the cutting board with a sponge.

YoungSaeng's eyes widened slightly, his expression becoming slightly sad.  "KiBum ah," he started quietly as he turned back to the pan and stirred everything around.  "You know HyungJoon cares about you a lot, right?" 

"I know, but he doesn't think of ways to cheer me up," KiBum shrugged, putting the cutting board and knife on the drying rack. "I'm gonna go wash up before everyone gets up," he said with a smile, heading out of the kitchen to the bathroom. He passed JungMin on the way who was coming out of his room and nodded. "Thanks, for the TV," he said quietly and locked himself into the bathroom.

Blinking at the expression on KiBum's face, JungMin walked into the kitchen, seeing YoungSaeng cooking. "What's wrong with him?"

Shoulders dropping slightly, YoungSaeng sighed quietly.  That didn't go as he'd hoped.  "He doesn't think HyungJoon cares about him...or that he doesn't care as much as he should."  He looked up at JungMin.  "We _know_ that isn't true," he whispered.  The expression of utter panic on HyungJoon's face when KiBum had gone missing said it all. 

Sighing, JungMin rubbed at his head. "He couldn't wait until after breakfast to give me a headache," JungMin grumbled, leaning in to kiss YoungSaeng's cheek. "Well, now what are we going to do?"

"I don't think we can do much else for the moment," YoungSaeng said quietly, turning around to rest his head against JungMin's shoulder.  "Not without some help from HyungJoon.  They're going to have to settle it themselves."  It was harder talking to KiBum, who walked away when the conversation reached a point he didn't want to discuss, than HyungJoon and KyuJong.  "For now, I'm finishing breakfast." 

"That sounds good, I mean the breakfast part," JungMin put his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and helped him stir. "I don't honestly know how much help HyungJoon is going to be. He's not very confrontational if you couldn't tell. I don't think he knows what to do about KiBum."

"Don't really blame him, he seems to have enough on his mind as it is," YoungSaeng sighed.  "Both of them are non-confrontational...in different ways."  HyungJoon may not like bringing it up, but he seemed to get the need to follow through once it was.  "He needs his brother though...if we interfere anymore, it's just going to push them apart."  Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he closed them.  "He said he wanted a brother like me...I don't want to get between him and HyungJoon, especially when HyungJoon cares even if he isn't sure what to do," he whispered. 

JungMin sighed, taking the pan off the burner and turning it off. He wrapped both arms around YoungSaeng and pulled him into his arms. "We've done as much as can for them then, they all know there's a problem, and they need to fix it. We're not getting caught up in this like that. We'll sit this one out."

Nodding against JungMin's shirt, YoungSaeng kept his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.  "Okay," he whispered.  
      
    "I just wish I could do more...they're all great people..." 

"Great people who make.. some really stupid decisions," JungMin shook his head, kissing YoungSaeng's head. "We'll be there if they want to talk, but we're not going to be able to do this for them. HyungJoon said he'd talk and spend more time with KiBum, let's hope that helps." He pulled back, tucking a finger under YoungSaeng's chin to lift it up. "Now, time for breakfast?"

YoungSaeng smiled a little, opening his eyes.  "Yeah...breakfast."  He leaned up to kiss JungMin lightly, before turning to the pan.  "Who's waking the other two up, you or me?" 

"You do it, you're more polite," JungMin said, moving around him to get out plates. KiBum returned from the bathroom, looking down at the floor. "KiBum, help with drinks?" JungMin said, starting to fill up plates.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng padded out of the kitchen, giving KiBum a small smile as he walked by.  Heading on to the bedroom belonging to KyuJong and HyungJoon, he knocked on the door lightly, leaning in.  "Time to wake up, breakfast is ready," he called. 

At the knock on the door, KyuJong woke, blinking a little hazily at YoungSaeng. It took a few seconds for what he was saying to sink in and he nodded, nudging at HyungJoon to wake up. "Okay, we'll be there in a few," he yawned.

HyungJoon stirred sleepily, hiding his face against the pillow before waking up enough to open his eyes.  YoungSaeng smiled at them both, nodding.  He stepped away from the doorway, heading back into the kitchen to help JungMin. 

"I guess it's time to wake up," KyuJong smiled, reaching over to brush his lips against HyungJoon's before trying to sit up.

"Mhm," HyungJoon hummed, sitting up as well.  Starting to move instinctively to help KyuJong, he caught himself and just watched in case KyuJong hurt himself, biting his lower lip.  This would take a bit of getting used to.  "Whatever breakfast is, it smells good." 

Rolling onto his side and getting the leverage with his good arm, KyuJong managed to sit up and stretch out. "It does smell good. I wonder what the plan is for day. For the rest of you I mean," he said, scooting off the bed and standing.

"Dunno," HyungJoon shrugged.  "I should probably look around for some place to teach dance, I don't know when JungMin and YoungSaeng are going to perform.  Other than that, I think it's a relaxed day."  He was going to spend some time with KiBum before work, he determined firmly.  Standing, he stretched as well and opened up the blinds, blinking at the sunlight. 

"Well I'll enjoy some relax time by myself in front of the television then. Just as long as someone remembers to feed me later," KyuJong came up behind him and rested his head on HyungJoon's shoulder. "I feel like a pet cat now," he chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

    Smiling, HyungJoon looked down at KyuJong and chuckled.  "We're just missing ears and a tail," he mused, turning around to wrap his arms lightly around KyuJong's waist. 

"Collar too maybe? Or is that creeping too far into the fetish territory," KyuJong wrinkled his nose, kissing him again, this time on the lips.

"Yeah, just a little," HyungJoon laughed, cutting himself off when KyuJong kissed him.  Returning the kiss, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, pulling back.  "Let's go get breakfast?" 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded taking a step back and turning for the door. "You're going to get so used to YoungSaeng cooking that you're going to beg for it back when I start, I just know it."

"Hey, I'm looking forward to trying your cooking," HyungJoon laughed, following him to the door.  Stepping out, he smiled to see the others already at the table.  "Morning."  He padded over to sit down next to KiBum. 

"Morning," KiBum said, having started to eat already, he glanced up at his brother with a stuffed mouth smile. KyuJong watched them both as he took the empty seat that already had a fork next to the plate. He smiled up at JungMin for that and started eating as well.

"Saeng and I were thinking of going to find a place to practice today," JungMin said, looking to KiBum and HyungJoon. "You two want to tag along?"

"Sure," HyungJoon said, looking at KiBum.  "I'll still need help with practicing," he said sheepishly.  "Hamster."  He poked one over-stuffed cheek. 

"I'll need to practice too," KiBum said, scowling at the finger, trying not to smile. "Wait, does that mean you'll be practicing on me again? So it'll be another afternoon I'm in and out of consciousness?" He sighed and slumped in his chair.

"The point is that he doesn't do that KiBum, so hopefully not," KyuJong said lightly and KiBum nodded returning to his food.

"I can always try practicing on a mirror," HyungJoon suggested sheepishly.  "I'm not sure if it would work though."  
      
    "Only one problem with that," YoungSaeng pointed out.  "If you hypnotize yourself, who's going to wake you up?"  
      
    "...I didn't think that far."  HyungJoon poked glumly at his food, pouting. 

"It was a nice thought, but it wouldn't work," KyuJong smiled at HyungJoon, reaching over to pat his arm. "Unless the two of you would like to help, let KiBum off the hook at least once in a while?" he said, turning to JungMin and YoungSaeng.

"Once was more than enough for me, especially since nearly clipping off my nose was part of waking me up," JungMin said, remembering the incident back at the facility.

"I panicked okay?"  HyungJoon's pout deepened.  "You were a total zombie and I didn't know what to do."  
      
    "I don't mind helping, as long as my nose stays on my face," YoungSaeng piped up.  
      
    "They're being mean to me," HyungJoon whined to KiBum. 

"Yes, I rather like his nose, keep it intact," JungMin said to HyungJoon with a warning look and KyuJong had to smile at that.

"I don't know why you're whining to me," KiBum said, glowering at HyungJoon. "You zombified me several times, it wasn't exactly fun."

"It wasn't on purpose!" HyungJoon protested.  "I was trying not to."  He sunk down in his chair, making YoungSaeng laugh.  
      
    "He's not wearing his sunglasses now and none of us are zombies, so he must be doing something right," the oldest supplied with an amused smile. 

"Progress is progress," KyuJong nodded, picking at his food. "He still needs to remember to wear those sunglasses out in public though, just in case."

"Yeah," HyungJoon nodded sheepishly, continuing to eat.  "Any ideas where we can practice?"  
      
    "Somewhere KiBum will be able to run without smashing into anything," YoungSaeng pointed out.  "And somewhere far enough away from people I won't have to worry about deafening them." 

"And somewhere that I can pound things into dust without a building losing structural integrity," JungMin said stirring his chopsticks through his food. After a moment he stopped and looked up at HyungJoon. "Wasn't there a condemned school down the road?"

"You mean the one we took the shortcut past?"  HyungJoon asked, thinking.  "Yeah, it didn't look like it was being used...think we can get in?"  
      
    "It's work a shot," YoungSaeng said. 

"I don't think locked doors or chains are going to a problem," JungMin said with a smile. "I'm sure there's like a track or something or a gym KiBum can run around in, and plenty of things for me to break, and I bet some of the interior rooms would be good for YoungSaeng to practice in. Better than nothing." He shrugged.

"Sounds like we have a plan," YoungSaeng smiled as he finished his plate, getting up to start cleaning.  "Want to go in the morning so KiBum ah has time to recup before work?"  HyungJoon nodded. 

"Works for me, couple hours of practice then take a nap, then go to work," KiBum nodded. Practice would be a good distraction, and it meant they were actually doing something.

"Did we want to get to that today?" JungMin said, getting up as well, grabbing KyuJong's plate since he hadn't touched his food in a while, and started to help YoungSaeng with dishes.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," YoungSaeng nodded.  "Though you should avoid practicing with that arm still," he said, eyeing JungMin's arm.  "It's finally healing properly.  Once KiBum's out at work, you and I should see if there's a bar to sing at around here." 

"I'll be good," JungMin rolled his eyes, dumping scraps into the trash. "I'll just supervise today I guess."

"I thought you guys were going to go perform at the park?" KiBum said, looking up at YoungSaeng.

"We are, but it would be nice to have a steadier job too," YoungSaeng said, stacking the dishes next to the sink.  "The park will be for special nights."  He smiled at JungMin, looking back at KiBum. 

"That's good I guess," KiBum nodded. If he wasn't the only one with a stable income they could make more, maybe do more than just scrape by as they saved. That made him feel a little better. Maybe there wasn't so much to worry about after all. He smiled a little himself, still picking at his food.

"As long as you all remember to come back once in a while, feed me, that sort of thing," KyuJong said, glancing at HyungJoon.

"Of course we will," HyungJoon grinned at KyuJong.  "I should probably look around for some place to work too, in case the whole 'teaching' idea doesn't work."  If a parent asked to see his credentials, he would be in a spot of trouble.  
      
    "There's a few shops on the main street that looked like they're hiring, it's just a matter of finding one who won't need too much personal information," YoungSaeng pointed out.  "Ah, we have leftovers?"  He'd noticed the food left in the pan, looking over at JungMin. 

"Do we have anything to put it in?" JungMin blinked. They didn't have any kind of tupperware, they weren't expecting to have leftovers.

"Just put it in a bowl in the fridge, I can heat it up later if I get hungry and you guys aren't back yet. I think I can manage a microwave," KyuJong said, sipping at his water.

YoungSaeng nodded.  "We should probably pick up a plastic wrap while we're out, to help any leftovers keep.  Actually, it would probably cut costs a lot to plan for lots of leftovers.  Less electricity for the stove, things like that..."  
      
    Maybe a large tupperware for large amounts?"  HyungJoon suggested, finishing his own plate and getting up to help.  He looked down at KiBum, who still wasn't done.  "Not hungry?" he asked, a little surprised considering KiBum's tendency to be a human vacuum cleaner. 

"Hm?" KiBum looked up at him, his cheeks stuffed. He shook his head, making some vague motion that he was eating and tried to speak but he couldn't get his tongue around his food. He gave up after a few tries and just gave his brother a thumbs up and continued to eat.

"Maybe he's finally trying to eat slowly," JungMin supplied, picking up the last of the plates, except for KiBum's and setting them on the counter next to the sink.

"Maybe," HyungJoon smiled after a moment, messing up KiBum's hair before padding into the kitchen and picking up a cloth to dry.  YoungSaeng was watching KiBum over his shoulder, biting the inside of his cheek before he turned back to what he was doing, placing the leftovers in a bowl and then in the fridge.  Returning to the sink, he got out the dish soap and started to clean. 

Left alone at the table together, KyuJong wasn't quite sure what to say to the youngest. He watched HyungJoon in the kitchen for a moment before he got up from the table and went to sit on the couch. KiBum had finished and brought in his plate to stack with the others. He almost went to go sit down on the couch but turned and went to his room instead. Frowning, JungMin snatched the towel from HyungJoon and shooed him out of the kitchen.

HyungJoon blinked, looking between KyuJong on the couch and KiBum's room.  He should probably...talk to KiBum.  Biting his lower lip and not sure what to do, he squirmed for a moment before walking over to kiss KyuJong gently.  "Be right back, okay?" he whispered, caressing his boyfriend's cheek before straightening and heading off to KiBum's room.  Watching him go, YoungSaeng smiled a little.  
      
    Leaning into his brother's doorway, HyungJoon waved at KiBum.  "Excited about practice later?" 

Seated on the bed and reading a magazine, KiBum looked up at his brother. "I am, actually," KiBum nodded, scooting over so HyungJoon could join him if he wanted. "It'll be nice to be doing something, something that'll maybe help HyunJoong."

Grinning, HyungJoon walked over and dropped down onto the bed with KiBum.  "It'll definitely help.  Especially if you figure out the 'time' thing to your ability," he nodded.  "We'll have to see how fast you can run too.  I think if we practice enough, with everything we can do, it'll be much easier to get him out.  Maybe a few other patients too if we're able." 

"Long as we get HyunJoong out," KiBum nodded, setting the magazine aside. Curling his legs up to his chest, he rested his chin on his knees and looked at his brother. "How long are we stuck here for?" he asked quietly.

HyungJoon bit his lower lip lightly, thinking about that.  "Well, we need to all be healed...but I think it'll be longer than that."  He looked back at KiBum.  "We're taking on a whole _facility_ , and we need to be strong enough to get through that without being caught...that's going to take the longest, I think.  That and the facility's at other end of the country, so we need to save up for enough to get there and back as fast as we can.  It'll...probably be a few months." 

A few months. KiBum stared at HyungJoon, not sure what to say. He knew he was right, they needed to train a lot and get stronger. "That's better than nothing I guess," KiBum sighed, closing his eyes. "Hopefully HyunJoong will be able to hold on for that long."

"He'll be able to," HyungJoon smiled, nudging him reassuringly.  "We were in there for over a year.  The others were in there for longer.  And he's got SooHyun to keep him company, so he'll know we're on our way.  All we can do for now is keep practicing." 

"Guess so," KiBum nodded. He opened his eyes and smiled at his brother. "I have a day off tomorrow, you wanna like, go do something? Just the two of us?"

Brightening, HyungJoon nodded.  "Sure!  Anything in mind?  Haven't seen much of the town yet."  Here was a chance to spend more time with KiBum, and he would be an idiot not to take it. 

"We could just wander for a bit, I'm sure there's something we can find on the way," KiBum shrugged. He didn't really care what they'd be doing, he'd just missed spending time with his brother. The conversation he'd had with YoungSaeng earlier had worried at him, because what if HyungJoon really didn't care as much as he thought he did?

"Sounds good to me," HyungJoon grinned.  He flopped down onto his back on the bed.  "Hey, wanna practice dancing with me later?  Maybe there's a good practice room at that school or something, better than trying to practice in the bathroom."  He nudged KiBum with one foot. 

"Really? You never wanted me to dance with you before," KiBum said, glancing at him suspiciously. "KyuJong turn you down for lessons or something?"

"Eh?"  HyungJoon blinked up at KiBum.  "No, I'm gonna try teaching him once he's healed, but the two left feet might be something of an issue," he chuckled.  "I was just thinking that physical activity in general might be good for stopping any cramps from coming up, and it's more fun dancing with other people.  And you'd probably be a decent dancer."  He stuck out his tongue at KiBum.  "If you don't want to then say so." 

"Well if you're just going to be like that then fine, I'll dance with you," KiBum stuck his tongue out back at him. "But I refuse to do any slow dances."

"Why, worried you'll look silly?"  HyungJoon wrinkled his nose.  "That's okay, I don't like them too much either.  We'll do something fast.  Try not to accidentally activate any abilities and tie your own legs up." 

"Great, another thing to worry about," KiBum sighed. Of all of them he'd had the least experience in dealing with his ability. What else was there to it? Was it just running really fast? The whole time slowing down thing had really freaked him out though, and he'd wished he'd used that to his advantage when he had the chance.

"Hey, at least you're not under the threat of zombifying yourself for looking into mirrors," HyungJoon grinned, nudging him again.  "We'll figure this out.  And now you are guaranteed to get away safely if JungMin tries to clobber you!" 

"Good point," KiBum nodded, chuckling as well. "I think it's better if I just don't try and wake him up anymore." He picked at his jeans, his lips quirking back and forth. "Did you know he got me that TV?"

"I was told something of the sort.  I went out with him to return the neighbor's keys to Lee sshi.  At least we'll have some form of entertainment, even if there aren't many channels.  You like it?" 

"I do," KiBum grinned. "Never seen one that big before, at least not out of a department store. I kind of thought they'd spent all our money on it," he said sheepishly. "It's why I was so mad last night."

"Ah, was wondering about that."  HyungJoon smiled up at him.  "We might be stupid sometimes, but we're not that stupid.  Spending that much money is a no-no." 

"That's good at least," KiBum nodded. He looked up to see JungMin standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go lovebirds?" JungMin grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"Eh?"  HyungJoon sat up, blinking at JungMin before looking at KiBum.  "That's... _ewww_ , that's just WRONG JungMin!" he whined loudly, flailing as he bounced up from the bed.  He could hear YoungSaeng laughing from somewhere out in the hallway. 

JungMin shrugged, his eyes dancing with amusement as he wandered away from the door. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm not sure what YoungSaeng sees in him," KiBum grumbled as he followed his brother out of his room.

YoungSaeng was standing beside KyuJong at the couch, going over things with him.  "Here's one of the phones in case you need to reach us," he said, holding out a cell.  "The other number is on speed dial 1.  The first aid kit is in the bathroom, your pills are just on the counter."  
      
    HyungJoon bounced over to kiss KyuJong lightly.  "We'll be back soon, okay?" 

"Okay, be careful," KyuJong returned the kiss, smiling up at him. "I think I can take care of myself for a couple hours, thank you," he nodded appreciatively to YoungSaeng, taking the cell phone and settling it in his lap.

"If we're ready?" JungMin was waiting at the door, watching KiBum tie up his shoes until he stood up and was ready as well.

"Yup, we're ready," YoungSaeng smiled, walking back to the door to put his own shoes on.  HyungJoon lingered with KyuJong for a moment before breaking away to join them at the door, slipping into his shoes and grinning.  YoungSaeng eased past them and out into the hallway. 

Ushering them all out, JungMin gave one final wave to KyuJong and shut the door, locking it behind them. "How long are we going to stay out for?" JungMin asked YoungSaeng, his arm immediately going about the others waist as they started down the hall.

"Probably for a few hours, to get some practice done and pick up something for leftovers," YoungSaeng mused, leaning into JungMin a little.  The brothers followed behind them.  "Might need a larger grocery run while we're at it, I forgot how much five people can eat.  Are we going to find a place to work later tonight?" 

"Try to at least," JungMin nodded. "I'm sure there's a bar or something close by. I'm fine not finding anything right away, we can get in a few performances at the park until we do."

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled.  "It would be nice to find one soon though.  We can ask around."  He would have to be careful while practicing today not to overexert his voice, in case they did find something.  Reaching the stairs, he started down, one hand against the railing. 

"We'll do that," JungMin agreed, still holding on to YoungSaeng as they went down the stairs, his other hand shoved down into his pocket. He turned to look at the brothers. "Any thought into that teaching idea HyungJoon?"

HyungJoon bit his lower lip and nodded.  "Yeah, I think I'll give it a shot.  But I'll try and find another job on the side like you guys, and do the teaching in the park."  
      
    "Sounds like a plan," YoungSaeng smiled. 

"Maybe you can teach some moves to Saeng and me, when I'm healed of course," JungMin said, patting YoungSaeng's side. They reached the bottom of the stairs and were out the doors. The morning sun had been replaced by overcast clouds, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. "Gloomy day."

"It was going to happen eventually, we're close to the sea."  YoungSaeng looked up, smiling at the cool breeze.  "Not that bad though."  
      
    "We should go to the sea one day," HyungJoon piped up.  "If we're able to.  It's been a while since we've been, huh?" he asked KiBum. 

"That'd be nice, if there's time," KiBum nodded, looking around. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the sea, probably when they were little. "I think Dad was still around the last time we went," KiBum said, glancing at HyungJoon.

HyungJoon nodded, pursing his lips lightly.  "Yeah, I think so."  
      
    YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder at them.  "What happened to your dad?" 

"He died," KiBum said, moving closer to HyungJoon. He'd been really little when it happened, and they didn't talk about him much.

"An epidemic swept through and caught him," HyungJoon explained a little further, wrapping his arm lightly around KiBum's shoulders.  
      
    "Ah," YoungSaeng intoned softly.  "Sorry."  HyungJoon smiled at him. 

"You know, you two don't really talk about your past, seems like you know everything about everyone elses," KiBum said, glancing between YoungSaeng and JungMin in front of them.

JungMin's hand gripped YoungSaeng's side tighter, his lips set in a thin line. This talk of family the past couple of days had set him on edge and he bit back the scathing retort he had.

Looking up at JungMin when the hand tightened, YoungSaeng's lips quivered slightly before he looked back at KiBum with a small, apologetic smile.  "We'll explain one day...but not right now.  We're not ready yet."  He could guess what was going through JungMin's head, and he himself was not looking forward to bringing up SangMi.  It seemed no matter what, forgetting just wasn't possible. 

"Yeah, we can all sit around and swap stories, maybe sing a few camp songs, it'll be fun," JungMin snapped. It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, but the thought of divulging things he had only confided to YoungSaeng was not something he was looking forward to.

"Sorry, I won't bring it up again," KiBum mumbled and dropped back a bit. He'd only been trying to maybe get to know these people, and he was genuinely curious.

YoungSaeng restrained a sigh at the snap, though he understood why JungMin was upset.  "He didn't mean it like that, Min," he whispered, one hand lightly against his boyfriend's stomach.  
      
    HyungJoon bit his lower lip and kept his arm around KiBum's shoulders to stop him from falling too far back.  It make him wonder just what had happened to them for that kind of reaction. 

"Can we just drop it, please?" JungMin said quietly, looking down at YoungSaeng. He wasn't ready to discuss his past, not now, probably not for a long while.

Looking back up at JungMin, YoungSaeng nodded slowly and offered a smile.  "Okay."  He leaned up to peck JungMin lightly on the corner of his mouth before straightening, looking ahead.  
      
    HyungJoon, looking for a way to change the subject to something else, perked up.  "Hey, there's the school right there!" 

They approached the fenced off school yard, the building a couple stories high looking desolate and run down. "Let's find an opening somewhere off the main street," JungMin steered YoungSaeng around the side so they were blocked by buildings as they went down an alley. 

There was a side entrance gate, a thick chain with a padlock keeping the gate shut. JungMin considered the chain for a moment, dropping his arm from YoungSaeng's side as he took the chain in his hands and yanked it. The chain snapped easily and he thread it from between the link's in the gate and pushed it open. "After you," he smiled at YoungSaeng.

Smiling widely, YoungSaeng slipped in past the gate, waiting for the rest of them as he looked around curiously.  "Wow," HyungJoon grinned, having never seen JungMin's ability yet.  "It's a good thing you can run fast, KiBum." 

"Don't remind me," KiBum said, easing around JungMin warily through the gate.

JungMin shut the gate behind them and took in the building. "So, let's take a tour first. Should we split up? Cover more ground that way."

HyungJoon nodded.  "Sounds good.  What're we looking for?  A track for KiBum, strong or heavy things for you, something soundproof for YoungSaeng..."  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng smiled.  "Let's get to it then.  The place doesn't look that big, so we shouldn't worry about losing each other." 

Approaching the building, there was another chain on the handles of the doors that JungMin quickly took care of and opened. There was a long hall to their left and right. "Okay, we'll go this way," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng to their left. "Let's meet back here in an hour?"

"Gotcha," HyungJoon said, heading to the right with KiBum.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled and followed after JungMin, looking around.  "Wonder why this school is no longer in use, it looks fine to me." 

"Probably not enough kids in the town," JungMin shrugged, poking his head into some of the classrooms they passed. "There's not too much in the way of supplies or furniture, this place is really empty. I bet it's kind of creepy at night."

"Wonder if it's haunted," YoungSaeng smiled absently, watching the other man before looking around.  "At least no one will see us here, doesn't look like anyone's been here in ages."  He scuffed one shoe against the dust on the ground. 

"I'm surprised there's not much graffiti, you'd think this would be a perfect place for some teenagers to come hang out," JungMin said, coming to the end of the hall and turning down another. "Hopefully that means we won't be bothered here."

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng looked to his right and saw stairs going down.  "There's a basement.  Let's see?"  He headed down the stairs, looking for a light switch.  "The power's probably cut out though..." 

"There's probably some emergency lights that run on batteries," JungMin said, taking the lead and looking up at the walls close to the ceiling. Finding one, he reached up and felt around for a switch, pressing it when he felt the plastic against his finger. The hall was flooded with a dim yellow glow. "I don't think we'll spend too much time down here if there's no power."

YoungSaeng nodded, looking around with interest.  It was just a small hallway that looked like it stretched from one end of the building to the other.  Taking JungMin's hand, he looked around.  His eyes widened then as he peeked into a room and saw it was very small, and completely bare.  "...Huh..."  Peeking into a few others on that side of the hallway and seeing the exact same thing.  "Maybe these are for music practice..."  He opened one of the doors and looked in, checking the walls and the door. 

"Could be, would that work for you to practice?" JungMin said, keeping an eye on where YoungSaeng was going. The dim light wasn't much, and didn't extend that far.

"Let's see."  YoungSaeng stepped inside.  "I'm going to try, and let me know if you hear anything okay?"  He wouldn't go too high, just in case.  Closing the door, he looking around the dark room and waved at JungMin through the small window in the door.  Composing himself, he drew in a deep breath and screamed, not high enough to knock someone out. 

JungMin was ready to cover his ears, just in case, but the sound coming through was barely audible. It was the barest hint of a high pitch and he smiled, giving YoungSaeng the thumbs up through the window. He could scream to his hearts content and no one would hear a thing. There was no way he was letting him be down here all by himself of course.

Stopping and drawing in an uneven breath, YoungSaeng smiled when he saw the thumbs up.  He fumbled for a moment with the doorknob, unable to see properly in the dark, before getting the heavy door open and stepping out into the hallway again.  "This is perfect." 

"Perfect except for the no light thing," JungMin frowned, glancing up at the emergency light. Those batteries wouldn't last forever. "We'll have to get one of those lamp things people use for camping or something."

"Sure, if it's not too expensive," YoungSaeng nodded.  "If not, I can manage with a flashlight."  He took JungMin's hand.  "Let's go before the lights do."  He headed back the way they had come, since he was sure the staircase at the other end of the hallway would just bring them to where HyungJoon and KiBum were. 

JungMin flicked off the light as he followed YoungSaeng up, and when the reached the top of the stairs they turned to explore more of the hallway and the rooms lining each side. Like all the rooms before, each one was empty, no desks or cabinets or anything that would have been useful. At the end of the hall a set of double doors intrigued him and he opened them up to peek inside. 

"Oh, this is perfect," he grinned over his shoulder at YoungSaeng and let him look inside. It was a darkened theater that from what he could make out looked like it had been in the midst of reconstruction. There were chairs set in piles, long pieces of lumber and stacks of bricks.

YoungSaeng peeked in around JungMin, intrigued.  "Huh, this is pretty useful...you plan on just lifting these things to practice?"  He slipped into the room to look around. 

Propping the door open with a block, JungMin followed him in. "Lift, break, whatever I feel like," JungMin shrugged. "This will be great therapy for my temper too," he chuckled, picking up one of the bricks and crushing it in his hand.

Turning around to look at him, YoungSaeng's lips quirked upwards.  "We should find something for that other than breaking things."  The back of his foot hit something and he tripped over one of the piles of bricks, falling onto his rear with a yelp.  "And we should clean up this mess a little." 

"Careful," JungMin grinned, holding out his hand to help him out. "I'll gladly take suggestions on how to keep my temper in check, but breaking things helps."

"I've heard meditation works wonders."  YoungSaeng stood up, wincing.  The bricks had scraped along his leg.  "I could always help with putting you in a better mood after."  He wrapped his arms around JungMin's neck. 

"I like it when you put me in a better mood," JungMin grinned, pulling YoungSaeng close and leaning down to kiss him. "I don't see me meditating anytime soon." He glanced down to look at YoungSaeng's leg. "Are you okay? Need me to carry you?"

"I'll be fine, it's just a scrape."  YoungSaeng chuckled.  "We should probably look around more."  He leaned up to kiss JungMin back, lingering. 

"We should," JungMin murmured into the kiss, running his hands over YoungSaeng's back. "I seem to have a hard time focusing when I've got you all by myself, especially in the dark."

"You're not the only one."  YoungSaeng found he couldn't stop himself more often than not, enjoying the younger man's touch.  He nibbled on JungMin's lower lip.  "We can spare a minute or two out of the hour..." 

"Right, we already found what we were looking for," JungMin grinned as he pulled back slightly to look around. "Just a minute or two hm? That enough time?" he asked, sliding his hand under YoungSaeng's shirt.

"Probably not...but this is more interesting than looking through a dusty school," the older man murmured, breath hitching at the hand under his shirt.  Taking advantage of JungMin's height, he leaned forward to brush his lips along his boyfriend's neck.  "Don't you think?" 

"What happened to my practical Saeng?" JungMin's eyes fluttered at the lips on his neck. He slowly nudged YoungSaeng toward the stage where the first row of seats were still attached to the floor.

"Hm...If we were to keep looking around, with the size of the school, we'd be done within fifteen minutes and then have to resign ourselves to a long wait for the other two to show themselves anyways.  Practical enough for you?"  YoungSaeng bit down lightly. 

Gasping, JungMin's hands tightened around YoungSaeng's waist, no longer nudging but lifting and walking the man to the seats. "Works for me," he mumbled, settling down in to the seat and pulling YoungSaeng into his lap. "Here?" he murmured, leaning up to kiss him again. "Or there's the stage, could put on a show."

"Here's fine, don't feel like moving again."  YoungSaeng pressed back into the kiss insistently, fingers twining into the other man's black hair and tugging lightly as he deepened the kiss, removing the idea of any further conversation for the moment. 

One hand pressed against YoungSaeng's back, he returned the kiss with as much as he got, not for a moment wanting to give up that feel of his soft lips. His hips were slowly grinding against YoungSaeng's as he was trying to unbutton YoungSaeng's pants with his unoccupied hand.

Moaning into the kiss, YoungSaeng let his hands leave JungMin's hair and run down the front of his shirt, brushing against the material until he found the edge to JungMin's jeans, fingers running along it.  When he felt his own pants coming undone, he squirmed to help JungMin in getting them off, gasping against the other man's lips as his knees slid against the seat and he sank more against the younger. 

Breaking off from the kiss, JungMin found a spot on YoungSaeng's neck to attach to as he undid his own jeans, lifting up his hips to slide them down to pool at his feet. He pulled YoungSaeng down to him, fingers pressing into the man's hips. "Saeng," he moaned, mouthing along YoungSaeng's neck to a point just below his ear, panting into it while he rocked YoungSaeng against him.

The short intensity of it, and JungMin was searching for YoungSaeng's lips again, crashing them together while the torrent ran through them both. Even when it had subsided, he didn't break away from those lips, just pulled YoungSaeng closer, holding him tight.

Breathing too unevenly to do more than kiss JungMin back a little messily, YoungSaeng rested against the younger man.  After a long kiss, he broke away to rest his head against JungMin's shoulder, panting as he closed his eyes and waited for his heart rate to return to normal.  "I'll never get tired of this," he whispered, voice a little husky as he tightened his legs against JungMin's hips. 

Nuzzling into YoungSaeng's neck with his nose, JungMin smiled and lightly pecked at his shoulder. "Me either," he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around YoungSaeng's back. "Or enough for that matter," he chuckled, lifting up his head to press kisses into the side of his boyfriend's head.

    YoungSaeng smiled tiredly, making a soft noise in the back of his throat at the kisses.  He ran one hand through JungMin's hair, not in any hurry to move.  His boyfriend was comfortable and warm, the older man lifting his head enough to find JungMin's lips with his own in a sweet kiss before dropping his head back down to JungMin's shoulder. 

"We should probably get back to the other two," JungMin whispered, gently stroking YoungSaeng's side. "Or at least make a quick look through of the rest of the building so it's not so obvious we stopped for a quickie somewhere."

"Now who's the one being practical," YoungSaeng murmured, not wanting to move.  "Fine fine..."  He straightened reluctantly and kissed JungMin again before climbing off his lap, pulling his jeans and boxers back up.  He would probably be walking a little awkwardly for a bit, but hopefully the other two wouldn't notice.  He would blame it on falling if they did. 

"I think we're rubbing off on each other," JungMin smirked, standing up when YoungSaeng had climbed off his lap. He pulled up his pants and straightened his shirt. "I think we've done all we can do in here, let's go?" he grinned, holding his hand out for YoungSaeng to take.

Laughing, YoungSaeng straightened his own shirt before taking the offered hand.  "Not quite."  He pulled JungMin closer, leaning up to kiss him quickly on the lips.  "Okay, now we're done."  He started towards the door, careful not to trip over anything. 

Following him out of the theater with a smile, JungMin removed the block from the door so it would close and they started again down the hall. "Wonder if they've found anything useful for KiBum yet," he mused, looking in doorways as they passed.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," YoungSaeng murmured, looking around as well and leaning lightly against his boyfriend.  
      
    At the other end of the school, HyungJoon poked his head into yet another empty classroom.  "Wow, this place really is deserted...there's literally nothing."  Not even any desks or chairs. 

"It's weird," KiBum nodded, looking down a stairway to the basement. "You know, these hallways are long enough I could just run down them. I haven't seen a gym or anything yet."

"That would work as a last resort, but a place where you won't risk knocking yourself out again would be best," HyungJoon grinned over his shoulder at his brother.  "The hotel walls were plaster, these are brick." 

"That would rule out any place inside though," KiBum sighed, turning away from the stairs. It was too dark to even think of looking down in the basement. "Running outside would be too risky if someone saw."

"Most schools have an indoor gym, we probably haven't been looking in the right place," HyungJoon said, continuing down the hallway.  "Come on, let's keep going?"  He smiled at the younger man. 

KiBum mumbled something under his breath and followed along. He thought about what had happened when he ran. The first time he was crying, his eyes were closed and he ran into a wall. The second time though, his eyes were open and time had slowed down. "How would running in a gym be any different than the halls? The walls would still be brick." he said, scuffing his feet on the floor.

"Yeah, but a large open space means more time to stop before hitting said bricks," HyungJoon smiled.  "I'd assume, anyways.  It wouldn't hurt to compare, but I'd rather try to avoid a brother pancake on the wall." 

"If you say so," KiBum shrugged, putting his hands in his pocket and walking behind his brother. "Wonder how JungMin and YoungSaeng are doing."

"Same.  We might run into them somewhere, this school isn't that big."  HyungJoon turned down a hallway they hadn't been in yet, falling back to walk beside KiBum.  "Creepy factor aside, this place isn't all that bad." 

"At least the halls aren't white," KiBum said, noting the creamy beige color the bricks were painted with. The hallway they were now walking down was empty with only a couple doors on one side and windows on the other. Curious, KiBum opened up one of the doors and peeked in. "Found the gym, but it's really dark."

Poking in as well, HyungJoon looked around.  "Most gyms have windows...maybe they're covered?"  He pushed the second door all the way open and pressed the door stopper down to hold it.  "Does it look large enough?"  He padded inside, looking around to see if there were any windows. 

"Think so," KiBum said squeezing in around him and looking up at the walls. "There's windows, but they're all the way up there," he pointed up at near the ceiling. "How are we going to get up there to uncover them?"

"Uh..."  HyungJoon looked around.  "I don't suppose there's a ladder around still, huh?"  He pursed his lips, looking up at the windows.  Too high to boost someone up there.  "Think JungMin might be able to get it?  If all else fails, he could toss something up there to break it." 

"Not one of us though, right?" KiBum blinked, looking at his brother. "If we can't get the windows uncovered, I'm not practicing in here or I really will run into a wall."

HyungJoon laughed, grinning.  "Hopefully not one of us.  YoungSaeng wouldn't let him.  And this would be good practice for at night at least?" he shook his head, walking around the edge of the room.  It took him a bit to reach the other side of the room, and when he turned around, he could only see KiBum's silhouette against the medium light coming from the hallway.  "Yeah, definitely big enough." 

Watching him go until he all but disappeared into the dark, KiBum worried at his lip. He had a point, it would be good practice if he had to run at night. It was more than likely getting HyunJoong out would happen at night. "Okay, stay there!" He called out, taking a deep breath before he started to run towards him. 

It was hard to tell if the time slowing down thing happened this time, with the room being dark and HyungJoon not moving. If anything, it just felt like he was running normally towards his brother until he skidded to a halt in front of him. "I guess I could make it work."

Blinking and turning around fully, HyungJoon gave a startled yelp when KiBum suddenly appeared in front of him, flailing and falling over onto his rear.  "Ow."  Wincing, he blinked up at KiBum.  "Yeah, I think it could work just fine.  We're still trying to uncover the windows if we can though, that scared the bejeezus outta me." 

"Sorry," KiBum said sheepishly, but couldn't help the grin as he held out his hand to help his brother up. "Just testing a theory out. I have to keep my eyes open to keep from running into walls."

"Makes sense."  HyungJoon took his brother's hand, standing up again.  "So you only notice time going slower if your eyes are open?  And if they're closed...?" 

"If they're closed..." KiBum looked back towards the door. Steadying himself he took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to run again, but only kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them. Luckily he did as he was only a couple feet from running right into the door. Putting the brakes on he skidded across the floor and nearly toppled over. "I go splat!" he called back to HyungJoon.

Staring as KiBum took off as another blur, HyungJoon choked back laughter at the shout.  "Sounds logical."  He jogged to his brother.  "Let's try to avoid that, yes?"  He slowed once he reached the younger man, coming to a stop.  "So that makes one thing clear.  You aren't allowed to blink while running." 

"I can blink, I just can't keep my eyes closed for more than a second," KiBum said, rubbing at the tops of his thighs. "Come out here into the hall," he said, pulling his brother out into the lit hallway. "Try like dancing or something, I want to try something."

Following KiBum, HyungJoon blinked.  "Uh.  Okay?"  Backing away a little, he took a breath and started on the dance he had practiced earlier, feeling like something of an idiot.  "What are you trying to do?" 

KiBum jogged slowly down the hall away from, then stopped and turned around. "Just keep dancing," he said before starting to run. Just like it had been at the train station, the minute he picked up speed time slowed. HyungJoon's dance movements became slow and exaggerated as KiBum moved closer. Blinking didn't seem to have an affect, like he had thought. The only problem he seemed to have was stopping, and as he passed by HyungJoon he skidded to a halt again, arms flailing. "That is so cool," he grinned, turning back to his brother.

HyungJoon should have been prepared for it, but when KiBum blasted by again, he staggered backwards into the wall in surprise.  Blinking owlishly, he stuck out his tongue at the other man.  "You've got to _warn_ me when you're doing that."  Pouting, he grinned and shook his head after a moment.  "I'm not going to ask how ridiculous I probably looked.  But at least you figured out how to not brain yourself on anything." 

"Yeah, I guess-" KiBum nodded and started to walk forward. His eyes went wide and he toppled over, clutching at his legs. "Owowowowow."

"KiBum!"  HyungJoon hurried to his side, crouching beside his brother.  "I think that last one might have been a bit too much."  He rubbed at one leg to try and ease the pain.  "Can you walk, or should I carry you?" 

"I.. umm.. might need help," KiBum groaned, eyes shut tight. "I need a minute though, ow this hurts."

Nodding, HyungJoon continued to rub at KiBum's legs.  "Does this help any?  Is it cramps?"  He should have thought about a possible backlash to KiBum's ability. 

"Yeah, that helps," KiBum nodded, trying to sit up. "Guess I really need to practice more," he sighed, stretching his legs. "Okay, help me up."

"I can just carry you if it's easier," HyungJoon offered again, frowning lightly as he did what he was told.  Draping one of KiBum's arms around his shoulders, he wrapped his own around his brother's waist and carefully stood, giving him time to get his feet under him. 

"You planning on carrying me all the way back to the apartment?" KiBum snorted, testing how much weight he could put on his legs. Wincing, he was able to at least stand. "I think I can walk, I'll just be slow."

"I can carry you as far as I can before collapsing?"  HyungJoon grinned.  "You're heavy."  He watched KiBum's face, nodding after a moment.  "Okay, we'll go slow then.  We should probably head back to the entrance and rest for a bit though, it's about time to meet the others anyways."  He started walking slowly, staying right beside his brother. 

"I am not heavy," KiBum grumbled, limping slightly. "You remember which way it is to the entrance?"

"Uh...I think so?"  HyungJoon looked around for a moment once they'd reached the end of the gym corridor.  "This way?"  He guessed, pointing to their right. 

"Okay, that looks about right," KiBum nodded hobbling along down the corridor. It was right and after a slow long walk where KiBum complained the entire way, they made it back to the door. "I'm going to take a very long nap when we get back," he whined, slumping down onto the floor.

Chuckling, HyungJoon sat down next to him.  "Guess we'll have to be careful when you practice from now on.  Not too much at one time.  Maybe dancing will help after all, stretch out your muscles a little more."  He leaned against the wall. 

"Maybe," KiBum continued to rub at his legs, frowning at them. "At least stretch or do something before I do that too many times. But hey, at least I got some things figured out right?"

"Yup," HyungJoon nodded, smiling.  "You got a lot figured out, actually.  Now all that's left is to practice."  He nudged KiBum reassuringly and looked up as JungMin and YoungSaeng came around the corner.  
      
    YoungSaeng blinked and frowned lightly to see KiBum rubbing his legs and looking rather pained.  "How did it go?" 

"We found a gym, I overdid it," KiBum pouted at YoungSaeng. "I'm going to be slow walking home. What'd you guys find?"

"Some places that work for us, soundproof room in the basement for Saeng, and the theater has some left over heavy things for me to lift or break," JungMin said, eyeing the way KiBum was sitting. "I'm not carrying you."

Rolling his eyes a little at JungMin, YoungSaeng crouched beside KiBum.  "I think between us we should be able to get you home.  Want to rest a bit more before we go?" 

"Nah, I can rest at home, don't want to hold you guys up," KiBum said, starting to get back up, holding onto his brother for support. "So when are we going to start to practice? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good,"  HyungJoon nodded, keeping one arm around KiBum to help him back to his feet as they stood.  "Will you even be able to work tonight if your legs hurt that much?"  YoungSaeng stepped back to give KiBum and HyungJoon room to move, still holding JungMin's hand as he walked to the door and opened it for them. 

"I can sleep it off," KiBum said, limping through the door with his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I've got a few hours, should be fine. If not, I'll have to start looking for another job."

Once they were out, JungMin replaced the chain on the handles so it looked like they were still locked. He did the same for the gate once they were out and through. "That's one less thing to worry about," he said, swinging YoungSaeng's hand back and forth.

"Mhm," YoungSaeng smiled happily, starting to head back.  They kept behind the brothers so KiBum could walk at his own pace.  "We've been pretty lucky so far."  He looked up at JungMin.  "Still up for finding a bar or something to work at tonight?" 

"I am, did you want to have some lunch and rest for a bit first?" JungMin said, looking down at him with a smile. "Walking around an old dusty school sure tired me out."

YoungSaeng managed not to laugh, blush, or both.  "Yeah.  Too many stairs."  He squeezed JungMin's hand lightly, smiling up at him.  "Lunch and rest sounds good.  KiBum, you might want to stay conscious for lunch or you're going to be very hungry when you get back from work," he called. 

"I can do that," KiBum nodded. "What're you going to do?" he asked HyungJoon.

HyungJoon shrugged.  "Dunno.  Maybe practice dancing.  Study a map or something so I can walk around without getting lost," he laughed.  "I should go take a look at those stores on the main street later, see if I can find anywhere to work." 

"Sounds exciting. What about KyuJong? He's been alone all morning, I figured you'd want to reattach yourself to his hip," KiBum said, looking around.

Blinking at that, HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  "Well, of course I want to spend some time with him, but he's been fine looking after himself so far."  Or at least hadn't called.  He knew if something had happened, KyuJong would have gotten into contact with him. 

"Oh, I thought he wasn't supposed to be by himself. I was a little confused at why we left him at the apartment," KiBum shrugged, wincing as he stumbled. 

"He shouldn't be for long periods of time, but we're trying to help him be more comfortable out here so it's good if he's able to be by himself," HyungJoon nodded.  It was hard on him too, leaving KyuJong alone, but he trusted his boyfriend and knew he needed to give him some alone time. 

"As long as he's comfortable," KiBum said, looking down at the sidewalk so he didn't trip again. "We almost there yet?"

"Next block," JungMin said, seeing the apartment building up ahead. He frowned down at YoungSaeng over the conversation up ahead.

YoungSaeng held on to JungMin's hand a little tighter, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything.  It was clear that something was bothering KiBum, but there was little he could say about it.  He'd already done too much.  Unfortunately, HyungJoon didn't seem to pick up on the undertone to the conversation, or if he did, he wasn't sure what to do so he just left it.  
      
    They reached the apartment finally, HyungJoon opening the door to ease KiBum through.  "Think you'll be all right for the stairs?" 

"I think so," KiBum groaned, eyeing the stairs. "I'm not going to pass out or anything," he grumbled. When they reached the stairs his free hand grabbed the rail and with HyungJoon's help started to climb.

"Well I'm right behind in case you fall," JungMin sighed, making sure just in case KiBum did fall, YoungSaeng was out of the way.

They make it to the top of the stairs after a bit, then into the hallway.  HyungJoon got out the keys to their apartment, unlocking it and helping KiBum inside.  "Want to head for the couch, or your room?"  
      
    "Give me a few minutes to get lunch ready," YoungSaeng smiled at KiBum, slipping his shoes off and padding down the hallway. 

"Bed, and I can eat in there so I don't have to get up again," KiBum groaned, the cramps had turned into a sharp pain in his thighs after all the walking.

At the door opening, KyuJong pushed himself off the couch. "How did it go?" He blinked seeing KiBum being supported by HyungJoon and hobbling into his room. "What happened?"

YoungSaeng smiled a little to see KyuJong appear, looking at HyungJoon and KiBum disappear into the younger's room.  "They found a gym for KiBum to practice in, and apparently he overdid it a little."  Watching as HyungJoon got KiBum sitting down on his bed, the oldest turned back to KyuJong with a better smile.  "Did you eat lunch yet?  I'm going to make something now."  He padded into the kitchen. 

"I ate a little," KyuJong frowned, peeking into the doorway of KiBum's room. Seeing HyungJoon help get his brother settled, KyuJong left them and joined YoungSaeng in the kitchen. "I'm sure I'll be able to eat a bit more though, get my appetite back."

"Are you going to need help Saeng?" JungMin had flopped down onto the empty couch and was watching the program KyuJong had left on.

"No, I think I'll be fine," YoungSaeng called back to JungMin, getting things out to make lunch.  Humming to himself a little as he set up the rice cooker, he smiled back at KyuJong.  "That's always good.  It probably isn't the easiest thing after being shot, but it'll help definitely."  He looked back to what he was doing.  "And I'll be happy when I'm not the only one here who can cook," he laughed quietly. 

"I haven't cooked in a very long time," KyuJong pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down. "I think I'll just be glad when I can be sort of useful again, I feel like such a burden sometimes," he sighed, smiling a little sadly.

YoungSaeng shook his head. "If it wasn't for you, none of us would be out here right now.  You're not a burden."  Watching KyuJong out of the corner of his eyes, he smiled lightly as he worked, chopping up vegetables. 

Chuckling lightly, KyuJong looked down at the table and ran his hand over the surface of it. "I've had that same conversation with HyungJoon a few times already. It's a combination of efforts that we were able to get out."

"It was, and that's why I say if you hadn't been there, we wouldn't have gotten out."  YoungSaeng shook his head.  Seeing he needed to wait for the rice anyways, he put down the knife and went to sit at the table beside KyuJong.  "You're a crucial part of that effort, and if you had been missing, no matter how hard we tried we would have never made it this far.  That's hardly the definition of a 'burden' to me." 

"You're right, and I know you're right, it's just hard to not feel sorry for myself when I've been stuck inside all day," KyuJong sighed, still smiling though. "You're good at this. No wonder you can talk him down," he motioned to JungMin who was engrossed in the television.

The older man chuckled.  "It's the years of mental retorts coming out."  YoungSaeng rested his head in his hand.  "Just try to take it one thing at a time, and focus on recovering for now.  The rest will come." 

"Right, one day at a time," KyuJong nodded, smiling softly at him. Now that they'd had more opportunities to talk, he was beginning to like YoungSaeng, and hoped that they could be friends. "Thank you."

Smiling in return, YoungSaeng glanced back at the rice cooker and got to his feet with a sigh.  "Maybe you can help me think up more elaborate meals than this," he chuckled as he started working again.  "We're going to have to stick with the staples for the most part, but I'm sure we can come up with more than just kimchi to add to it.  Or you can.  I'm rather spice-biased." 

"We'll come up with something I'm sure," KyuJong nodded, glancing back toward KiBum's room. "Were they talking a little better today?" he asked YoungSaeng, frowning slightly.

"Hm?"  YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder, and saw where KyuJong was looking.  "Yeah, they were talking pretty well...not as well as we would have liked, but it's getting better," he said, shaking his head a little as he turned back to what he was doing, eyes sad.  "It's going to take more than a few hours of conversation to convince KiBum he still has a brother..." 

"Well, he and I talked and he's going to do better about giving me my space and spending more time with him," KyuJong sighed. "Not much else we can do, short of breaking up."

"I don't think it should come to that point.  KiBum will need to accept that you're a part of HyungJoon's life now too, just as much as the other way around."  KiBum seemed to have some problems around KyuJong still, but hopefully that would sort itself out with time.  YoungSaeng wasn't really sure what to do about that, and he wasn't sure if talking to KiBum was even going to solve anything from the younger's tendency to leave the room in the middle of a conversation.  
      
    YoungSaeng restrained a sigh; this was giving him a headache.  "The best we can do now is just give him time." 

"Yeah," KyuJong agreed, drumming his fingers on the table and looking out through the living room to the window. The longer this continued though, he knew it wouldn't be good for HyungJoon and KiBum's relationship. No matter what HyungJoon said, he did feel like he was in the way.

Glancing back at KyuJong, YoungSaeng shook his head slightly as he continued fixing lunch.  There was little more he could say, and maybe he had already said too much.  
      
    Ten minutes later, he had a simple lunch of bulgogi set up.  He poked his head out of the kitchen.  "Min ah, lunch's ready.  Can you bring two plates for the brothers?"  He disappeared back inside the kitchen, distributing everything onto plates. 

"If I must," JungMin sighed, rolling off the couch to get to his feet and turning off the television. "Smells good," he said when he entered the kitchen, giving YoungSaeng a peck on the cheek before grabbing utensils and the plates. He took the plates to KiBum's room and stood in the doorway. "Lunch."

HyungJoon perked up when JungMin appeared, climbing to his feet.  "Thanks," he grinned, taking the plates.  "Tell YoungSaeng it looks and smells great."  He brought the plates back to the bed, passing KiBum his and perching at the edge of the bed again. 

JungMin disappeared from the doorway and KiBum took his plate from HyungJoon. "Sorry, you don't have to eat in here with me if you don't want to, I'm just going to pass out when I'm done," he said, starting to eat.

"Then I better make sure you don't pass out _before_ you're done and get a faceful of food, right?" HyungJoon teased, eating as well.  "As fun as that would be to tease you about."  He didn't want to leave KiBum alone again, he'd done too much of that recently. 

"You're so nice to me," KiBum sighed, pouting at HyungJoon. "Why couldn't I have a nice brother who isn't so mean to me all the time."

"Then I'd be boring and you'd want to strangle me even quicker than you do now," HyungJoon grinned back, ignoring how that stung. 

"Yeah, but at least you wouldn't pick on me," KiBum shrugged, lips tugging into a smirk. "Geez HyungJoon, I'm just joking. I don't think I could handle someone who didn't at least tease me back."

"Who's the mean one now?" HyungJoon pouted, sticking his tongue out at the other man.  "Don't pretend you don't like it."  He continued eating, eyeing his brother's legs.  "Are the cramps a little better?" 

Shifting a little and holding his plate up so he didn't end up with a lap full of food, KiBum experimentally bent his legs. There was a twinge still, and probably would have trouble walking but it wasn't nearly as painful. "Yeah, little better. I'll be fine when I wake up."

"That's good," HyungJoon nodded.  "Maybe soon you'll be able to run while at work," he grinned.  "Even if you don't like the job that much, it would still be cool to get a good reputation or something, no?  Maybe you'll get a raise." 

"That would be neat, but I'm going to stick to running for practice for a little while at least," KiBum nodded, poking at his food. "It would be bad if I wasn't able to walk during a shift."

"Yeah," HyungJoon chuckled.  "That is true."  He noticed KiBum wasn't piling food into his mouth like usual.  He hadn't been doing that for a while.  "Not eating like a vacuum cleaner?" 

"I'm trying that whole slowly eating thing you people keep talking about," KiBum rolled his eyes. "Not seeing how it's any different from how I eat, but if it means you people don't pick on me I'm doing it."

"We're just teasing you," HyungJoon laughed.  "You can eat however you want to eat, as long as you're not going to suffocate yourself.  YoungSaeng might be wondering if you don't like his cooking." 

"I like YoungSaeng's cooking," KiBum whined, picking up the pace on eating. His gaze flickered between his food and his brother, not sure what to say after that. There was the void between them that he wasn't sure how to fill. "So, you and KyuJong... going good?"

HyungJoon nodded.  It was a little awkward talking about his boyfriend with KiBum.  "Yeah."  He grinned a little sheepishly.  "You know my track record with relationships, so I hope it keeps going well."  He scooped up the last of his rice and set his finished plate down in his lap, wondering if he was starting into dangerous territory, but he didn't know what else to say.  "You have anyone in mind?" 

"Yeah, cause I know so many people right now," KiBum scowled at his plate. "Not that I would have a shot with anyone anyway. Only people I know are already with each other so, no." He stabbed at his food, hoping HyungJoon would go back to talking about KyuJong, or something, anything but asking him questions. He did have someone in mind, but it didn't do any good dwelling on that.

"Just curious," HyungJoon shrugged.  Maybe KiBum didn't really like HyunJoong after all; it had just been a guess either way.  Not sure what else to say, he was silent for a moment.  "It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" he asked, chuckling a little.  "Thinking about everything that's happened.  Sometimes I feel like the facility was a dream, other times I'm sure I'm going to wake up right back in that room." 

If he woke up back in that facility, he'd probably hang himself with his bedsheets. KiBum nodded, finishing up and putting his plate on the bed next to him. "Either way, we're on our own," he said, rubbing at the top of his thighs. A thought crossed his mind, of something he'd said and he frowned. "Remember that first night, right when we got out? I said that no matter what happens, we stick together." He turned his eyes up to look in HyungJoon's. "What happened to that?"

    HyungJoon blinked, looking fully at his brother at that comment.  "What do you mean?  We're sticking together."  He wasn't sure what KiBum meant; sure he might have not been the most attentive hyung lately, but he had no intentions of ever leaving KiBum behind, and wanted him to be safe. 

"I just... if you had to choose between us HyungJoon, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be your first choice," KiBum sighed. "It's fine, you got someone that cares about you. I'm happy for you." KiBum shook his head and scooted to lay down, turning away from his brother. "Could you thank YoungSaeng for the meal for me?"

    The older man's eyes widened as he looked at his brother's turned back.  HyungJoon wasn't sure how to take that, except that it definitely hurt that KiBum didn't think he would choose his own brother over someone who, even though he cared for deeply, he had only known for a little over a week.  
      
    Biting his lower lip as he looked at KiBum, deciding he wasn't going to be able to have any further conversation for the moment, HyungJoon sighed as he shook his head and stood.  "You'll always be my first choice, KiBum.  I know I haven't been the best hyung lately, but that's one thing that won't ever change."  He picked up KiBum's plate and left the room. 

JungMin looked over when he saw HyungJoon emerge from his brother's room. The expression on his face clearly said that something had gone wrong. "He okay?" he asked before taking another bite.

    HyungJoon nodded, eyes dimmed slightly.  "Yeah..."  Seeing YoungSaeng was done and had gotten up to clean, he brought the plates into the kitchen for him.  "He really liked the food, YoungSaeng," he smiled, and YoungSaeng smiled back lightly, watching with worried eyes as HyungJoon, instead of sitting down with them and being potentially questioned, went into his and KyuJong's room instead.

"Why don't I believe him?" JungMin frowned, glancing up at YoungSaeng. KyuJong worried at his lip for a moment, not sure what he should do. Sighing in resignation, he excused himself from the table.

"HyungJoon?" He tapped on their door lightly as he peeked in. "Can I come in?"

    HyungJoon had lied down on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.  At the knock, he looked over at the door, seeing KyuJong.  "Of course, it's your room too." 

"I just didn't if you wanted to be alone or not," KyuJong smiled lightly, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. "What happened?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, worry clear in his eyes.

    Looking back up at the ceiling, HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  It had hurt a lot to hear that from his little brother.  He'd always looked after KiBum.  "He doesn't think...I would choose him over you," he said quietly.  "If I had to."  He couldn't look at KyuJong, because it was the truth, that he _would_ choose KiBum over KyuJong.  As much as he loved KyuJong, he loved KiBum more...but there was no way to make KiBum believe him. 

Taking a slow deep breath, KyuJong looked out the window. he didn't blame HyungJoon for that, he understood. He would have felt the same if it had been his sister here. "Joon," he said softly, not able to look down at him, "I love you, and I care for you so much, but if us being together is hurting your relationship with KiBum... I don't want to be the cause of that. Maybe you should stay in KiBum's room, for a while. Until you two get this worked out."

    HyungJoon closed his eyes.  Just because he would choose KiBum over KyuJong didn't mean he wanted to give either of them up, especially without a reason.  "I don't understand why it's like this though," he said quietly.  "He's never had a problem with things like this before."  Maybe it was selfish of him to want both, but he did.  "I don't want to leave you without at least hearing his reason why," he murmured. 

"I can't tell you what to do here HyungJoon," KyuJong sighed, blinking back tears that were forming. "But this can't continue. I don't think it's fair to force KiBum into accepting us together if he thinks that means you don't love him."

    "No, it isn't..."  HyungJoon opened his eyes, looking up at KyuJong.  "I just don't understand why I can't love you both," he whispered.  "Why it's so hard to believe that I love you both, and that he'll always be my little brother no matter what."  There was a solid ache in his chest that refused to leave, eyes becoming glassy. 

Reaching out to take his hand, KyuJong looked down at it, stroking the backside with his thumb. "I don't have an answer for that, and I wish I did. What I do know is you and I can't go forward if KiBum is hurting. Maybe I did something to offend him, I don't know."

    The younger man looked down at the hand holding his, fingers curling around KyuJong's in return.  "I'll ask, when he wakes up.  I just...I would choose him first, always...but I don't want to lose either of you."  He curled up on his side and closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

"Okay," KyuJong's lip quivered seeing HyungJoon's tears. Once again he was helpless in trying to deal with a situation. There was only so much he could do, and his heart hurt for his boyfriend. KiBum had always been HyungJoon's priority before, even when they had all been separated KyuJong knew HyungJoon worried for his brother. "Do you want to be alone?" he whispered softly.

    Trying to brush away the tears with his free hand, HyungJoon gave up when more fell.  At the whispered question, he opened his eyes again to look up at KyuJong, throat constricting as he shook his head no.  He didn't want to be alone.  Even if so much as being in the same room as KyuJong was making things worse at this point, he wanted his boyfriend's comfort.  His fingers tightened slightly around KyuJong's. 

Squeezing his hand back, KyuJong shifted on the bed to lay down next to HyungJoon. "We'll get this worked out," he murmured, trying to offer his boyfriend a smile. "No matter what, I love you, and will support you through this. Even if that means we'll have to be apart for a while." The last few words were choked out, he didn't want it to come to that.

    Nodding slowly, HyungJoon gave a watery smile.  "I love you too," he whispered.  "So so much."  He shifted slightly to kiss the other man softly, lingering for a second before he pulled back and closed his eyes again, tired as the tears continued to fall. 

Watching him for a long moment, KyuJong squeezed the other's hand as he closed his eyes. He prayed that HyungJoon would be able to get an answer from KiBum, and that all of this could get resolved. It hurt too much to think otherwise.

    Placing the last of the dishes away, YoungSaeng sighed and looked over to JungMin, glancing at KyuJong and HyungJoon's bedroom door.  "Wonder what happened," he said quietly, hopping up onto the counter and resting his back against the cabinets.  He'd hoped that HyungJoon spending more time with KiBum would help, but it looked like it might have made it worse. 

"Don't think it was anything good," JungMin shook his head as he finished wiping down the counters. After wiping off his hands he stood in front of YoungSaeng, his hands hands resting on the man's knees. He frowned, looking over his shoulder towards where KiBum's door was. "I think it's time I have a talk with him. He's not listening to anyone and just upsetting his brother. He's acting like a brat."

    YoungSaeng bit his lower lip, placing his hands lightly on JungMin's arms.  "KiBum's hurting, and I don't think we've even heard the whole reason why...I'm just worried continuing to talk to him will make the situation worse rather than better."  He pulled JungMin closer, leaning over to kiss him lightly. 

Sliding his hands up YoungSaeng's thighs to rest at his hips, JungMin kissed him back. Leaning his forehead against the other man's he smirked a little. "Saeng, I'm going to talk to him. You and HyungJoon have already tried, and it hasn't worked. It's my turn."

    Seeing the smirk through half-opened eyes, YoungSaeng pursed his lips slightly.  "All right.  Be nice, Park JungMin."  Considering how well JungMin and KiBum got along sometimes, he wasn't sure what the result would be.  Kissing him again, he leaned back after a moment with a soft sigh. 

"I'm always nice," JungMin wrinkled his nose. He gave another peck to YoungSaeng's cheek before leaving the kitchen. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to KiBum's room and closed it behind him. "Alright KiBum, let's cut the crap," he said, sitting down on the younger's bed and staring at him.

"Go away JungMin," KiBum scowled, trying to bury his head into his pillow. Why does everyone feel the need to talk to him? 

"Yeah, that may work on everyone else but it doesn't work on me," JungMin said, staring back at him. "You want to explain why it is you're treating your brother like he's some sort of leper?"

"What do you care?" KiBum sighed, resigning to having this 'talk' if JungMin was so insistent. 

"I care because you're acting like a spoiled brat and it's pissing me off," JungMin snapped. He did have a short temper, but he was going to keep a handle on it when dealing with this kid. "Everyone here is trying to do their best and make do with our situation. You on the other hand, are making that difficult with your snide comments."

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to speak my mind?" KiBum sat up, trying to get his legs to work to climb off the bed. "Whatever, I just won't talk anymore if that's what you want."

"Is that what I said?" JungMin rolled his eyes, glad that KiBum couldn't run away as he seemed to like to. "You need to stop thinking about just yourself for five minutes, and realize that we're all struggling to make this work. Your brother is miserable because he thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him," KiBum said quietly, avoiding JungMin's gaze. "He doesn't care about me."

"Are you kidding me? Of anyone here, your brother cares about you the most, so don't give me that shit," JungMin took KiBum's shoulder and turned him around, ignoring the other's attempt to shrug him off. "HyungJoon and KyuJong are _this_ close to breaking up, because of you. That isn't fair to them."

"And why should I care about what they do?" KiBum said indignantly and JungMin resisted the urge to shake him.

"You should care because you're making your brother miserable by acting like this. Get your shit together KiBum, because if I had my way, I would have left your selfish ass behind. We should not have to deal with this attitude of yours, we've got more important things to worry about," JungMin stood up and KiBum stared at him, his expression unreadable. "Do you really want to be the reason why HyungJoon and KyuJong break up? You really want him to resent you for that? Think about that for a bit, before you completely destroy two relationships." Shaking his head, JungMin left the room, leaving KiBum to watch him go and think about what he had said.

JungMin returned to the kitchen, frowning at YoungSaeng. "Well, I tried. We'll see what happens."

    Watching JungMin come back, YoungSaeng sighed and slipped off the counter.  He'd tried to listen to what was being said, but hadn't heard anything.  "I don't know what we're going to do if this doesn't work out," he said quietly, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around JungMin's waist.  "It's not something we should have to deal with when we have other things to worry about."  He rested his head against JungMin's shoulder.  "Want to go out and look for that bar job now?  It's a little stuffy in here..."  He needed some fresh air before all the tension made his head explode. 

Putting his arms around YoungSaeng's shoulders and leaning his head against the other's, JungMin sighed. "I hope I got through to him, this keeps up and I'm going to knock his teeth out," JungMin mumbled, calming down. Even the simplest of touch from his boyfriend was helpful in keeping his temper in check. "Yes, let's out of here, let them stew for a bit."

    "Knocking his teeth out wouldn't be very productive," YoungSaeng mused, tilting his head upwards to kiss JungMin's neck.  "I'll just let the other two know that we're leaving."  He hugged JungMin for a moment longer, burrowing against the younger man's body before pulling away and padding away to lean into the entranceway to KyuJong and HyungJoon's room, speaking quietly. 

While YoungSaeng was doing that, JungMin went to put on his shoes. He looked up and KiBum was standing in the doorway of his room. "Are they really going to break up?" KiBum asked softly. Finishing tying up his shoes, JungMin straightened and KiBum shrank back.

"Don't know, that's between them," he said, shrugging a little and glancing over toward YoungSaeng. "You could help though, and stop being such an ass towards them."

    After letting them both know, YoungSaeng stepped out of the doorway and headed to put his shoes on, saddened by the obvious tear tracks.  Seeing KiBum, he gave a small smile as he pulled on his shoes.  "We're going out to look for a job, okay?" he said quietly.  "I'll have dinner ready for when you get back from work, you should get some rest."  Straightening, he took JungMin's hand. 

"Just think about what I said." JungMin opened up the door to let YoungSaeng go out first, still looking at KiBum. The younger nodded and moved back into his room. Sighing, JungMin shut the door behind them and started down the hall. "Well, I think I reached him."

    "I hope so..."  YoungSaeng shook his head slowly, following along beside JungMin.  "I really hope they don't break up.  They might have made some stupid choices, but you can see they're happy together."  There was little they could do that they hadn't already done though.  The rest was up to the other three to figure out, hopefully sooner rather than later.  YoungSaeng turned to the stairs and started down, one hand lightly against the railing. 

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," JungMin frowned as the descended. "If they do, I worry about how well KyuJong would handle it. I don't think he's entirely stable right now."

    "No, I don't think he is either..."  YoungSaeng sighed.  "Hopefully it doesn't come to that."  When they reached the bottom, he let go of JungMin's hand to wrap his arm lightly around the younger man's waist.  "Let's not talk about that now, okay?  We're getting a change of scenery for a while." 

"Works for me," JungMin smiled, putting his arm over YoungSaeng's shoulder and pulling him close as they walked out of the building. "I'll be happier when we can start performing again. It will be a nice distraction."

    "Yeah," the other man chuckled.  "Working in a bar wouldn't be that bad either, we'd still have quite the crowd.  We'll have to start learning new songs and practicing again.  We can do that when we get back later if you want."  YoungSaeng leaned against JungMin lightly.  "If your arm keeps healing this well, we should be able to dance pretty soon." 

"I noticed you haven't been browbeating me into wearing the sling," JungMin mused, glancing down at him. "Give up or think I don't need it?"

    "Think you don't need it, but if you start straining that arm then I _will_ but the sling back on."  YoungSaeng poked his waist lightly.  "So be careful with it." 

"Yes mother," JungMin flinched slightly at the poke. "I'll be good and take it easy. It helps that we're not having to deal with facility staff for a while." They turned down a block to head back towards the downtown area, JungMin keeping an eye out for anything that resembled a bar or a club.

    YoungSaeng looked around with him, smiling lightly.  "It does help.  We're lucky they didn't catch us leaving.  Wonder if they'd realized we're not in KwangJu anymore."  Stopping to cross the street, he waited for the light to change, more at ease with the lighter amount of traffic in the smaller town. 

"Possible, but let's hope not," JungMin grinned. Even if the facility had figured out they weren't there anymore, they had no way of knowing where the five of them had gone too. There was a neon sign up ahead that looked like it was advertising for some sort of club. "Want to try there?" He pointed up at it.

    Looking up at the sign, YoungSaeng blinked at it and nodded.  "Sure, looks well enough."  When they reached the door, he checked the hours before pulling it open.  He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous.  They had no papers or anything, just their voices, but they might be laughed off before even given a chance to sing. 

When the doors opened, JungMin flinched back at the sound of loud music coming from inside. Frowning, he pulled YoungSaeng forward to another set of doors and opened it, stepping through. Once in, his eyes went wide and stopped. "This... is not the kind of club we were looking for," JungMin said putting his hand over YoungSaeng's eyes. He didn't need to see the young woman spinning around the pole without clothes on.

    Unfortunately, YoungSaeng had already seen, and he muffled a squeak as his eyes were covered, pulling JungMin back out.  Once the door had closed in front of them, he pulled the other man's hand off his eyes and frowned up at him, bright red.  "I think we need to read the signs a little more carefully." 

Trying not to laugh at the expression on YoungSaeng's face, JungMin nodded, his eyes dancing. "Yes, I think so. Come on," he put his arm back around his boyfriend and led him away from the building. "I'd like to see you dance like that," he snickered.

    YoungSaeng's response was to hit JungMin's shoulder, scowling.  "No, no and no.  The skirt was bad enough."  He wrinkled his nose, following JungMin down the street. 

"What, not even for me? In private?" JungMin continued, ignoring the hits and pulling YoungSaeng closer.

    "You have a dirty mind," YoungSaeng huffed at him, turning redder each second.  "I still haven't seen that horse costume." 

"You like my dirty mind," JungMin leaned over to kiss YoungSaeng's red cheeks. "First horse costume you find, I'll gladly wear it. Then you can ride me around the apartment."

    Smacking JungMin's shoulder again, YoungSaeng folded his arms across his chest with a pout.  "Let's just find a bar or club or something that's _not_ a gentleman's club, okay?" 

"Okay okay, I'll stop," JungMin winced at that hit. He leaned down again to kiss YoungSaeng in apology. "I'm sorry for teasing," he apologized before returning to look around as they walked.

    Sighing, YoungSaeng returned the kiss and rested his head lightly against JungMin's shoulder as they walked.  
      
    "...I'm not even considering anything like that until we have our own apartment where no one can walk in on us," he muttered after a minute. 

Raising an eyebrow, JungMin glanced down at him with a barely suppressed grin. "Good to know," he nodded rubbing YoungSaeng's arm. "You know, for someone who hated to be touched at all, you seem to be enjoying that side to the relationship a great deal. I mean, we were in the _theater_ and all."

    "Are you complaining?"  YoungSaeng put his arm around JungMin's waist again.  "It's only for you, anyone else tries and I'll still punch them in the face." 

"Not complaining one bit," JungMin said with a smile. "And if anyone comes near you ever again like that, you be sure to knock them out good, or I will." He went back to looking around and saw another sign up ahead, for what looked like a club. "That looks promising."

    "We're checking the sign properly," YoungSaeng said, wrinkling his nose.  When they reached it, he stopped outside and looked over the whole establishment for any sign of another gentleman's club.  "...Looks fine..." 

"You want me to go in and look first?" JungMin chuckled, looking up at the building. Seemed fine to him, but so had the last one.

    "No, in case someone grabs you and you don't come back out," YoungSaeng pouted, eyeing the place for a moment before starting up the stairs.  "I want to at least be there to tell them to shove off." 

"Worried about me?" JungMin had to laugh at that, reaching the door and opening it up to let YoungSaeng go in first.

    "I'm allowed to be, no?"  YoungSaeng stepped in and opened the second set of doors, exhaling softly when he saw it was a normal club.  "Looks safe."  They seemed to be still setting up.  YoungSaeng stepped in and looked around, glancing back for JungMin. 

"You're allowed to be whatever you want," JungMin said stepping up beside him and looking around. "Let's find a manager or something," he took YoungSaeng's hand and lead him toward the bar where a man was wiping down the counter. When he asked for a manager the guy nodded and disappeared though a door behind the bar. A few minutes later a woman emerged, approaching the two.

"Hello? How can I help you?" She said with a smile, looking between the two.

"We were wondering if you were looking for performers," JungMin said, motioning to the stage that was set up.

"That depends, can you sing?" she said, leaning against the bar.

    Liking the look of the establishment, YoungSaeng paid attention to the manager as she spoke to JungMin.  At the question, he nodded.  "We can sing, a variety of styles," he said.  "With your permission, we would like to give a demonstration of what we can do." 

"Alright, sing a duet for me then," the manager smiled and sat down on one of the stools at the bar.

Turning to YoungSaeng, JungMin tilted his head. "Which should it be? The second?"

    Thinking about it, YoungSaeng nodded and took a step back away from the bar, going over the song in his head.  Closing his eyes for a moment to find the tune, he opened them again and smiled at JungMin.  "You start." 

Nodding when YoungSaeng was ready, JungMin cleared his throat. Taking a deep breath, he started in on the verses of his part, easily sliding back into the performing mindset. The second verse ended and was ready for YoungSaeng to pick up at his part.

    It was easy to take energy from JungMin as the younger man started to sing.  YoungSaeng smiled, hand slipping into his boyfriend's loosely as he waited.  Once it was his part, he drew in a breath and picked up the chorus, letting his voice project through the club.  Pressing his free hand against his chest, he kept his eyes on the manager, drawing out the last note before stopping to let JungMin continue.  He noticed the few employees setting up were watching them. 

Picking right up where YoungSaeng left off, JungMin went through the last two verses. The power behind the words growing until he was belting out the last note and letting it fade for YoungSaeng to finish.

    Doing so with a smile, YoungSaeng went through the end of the sound, doing it exactly as they had in the park days ago.  The words flowed from him easily, and before he knew it he was done, the last note held until it faded away, bowing slightly. 

Smiling, JungMin squeezed YoungSaeng's hand lightly and looked to the manager who was nodding slowly. "I'm impressed, very impressed," she pushed off the bar, clapping. "Here's the deal kids, I'm looking for an act for during the week nights. The pay is minimal, and I can't guarantee tips, but the more you perform the more people will come in. What do you say?"

    YoungSaeng listened to her, before looking up at JungMin with pursed lips.  It sounded good.  And probably better than they were going to get anywhere else.  "Are there any set songs you would prefer we sing, or is it what we know?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. 

"Whatever you have prepared will be fine," she said smiling at them both. "It's a Monday through Thursday schedule, we usually book bigger acts on the weekends. So would you be able to start tomorrow? Be here around six?"

"I think we can work with that," JungMin nodded, looking to YoungSaeng, grinning.

    The older man was nodding as well.  "Yeah," he smiled.  "Thank you for this opportunity," he said, bowing to the manager.  And just like that, they had a job. 

"We'll be here tomorrow then," JungMin bowed as well to the woman and turned to leave. Once outside he picked YoungSaeng up by the waist and twirled him around. "That was easier then I thought," he laughed, setting the man down.

    Squeaking, YoungSaeng held on to JungMin's shoulders until he was put back down.  "Warn me before doing that," he said as he hit JungMin's arm, but he was grinning.  "Pretty easy, yeah.  We'll have to get some practice in.  And it sounds like we can still have either Friday, Saturday or Sunday for performing in the park."  He leaned up to peck JungMin lightly on the lips. 

"Perfect," JungMin pulled him close and took the kiss a little further. After a moment he broke off and grinned. "So, head home now?"

    Chuckling, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Let's walk slowly."  He was enjoying the time away from the tense situation at the apartment.  Starting back along the street, he kept his hand in JungMin's, swinging them back and forth slowly. 

"Sounds good to me," JungMin smiled, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. They were in no hurry to get back to a situation that didn't include them. They went a roundabout way to get back home, just enjoying each others company and the scenery. 

It was a while later before they ended back up at their apartment building, JungMin opening up the door for YoungSaeng. "Think things are a little better yet?"

    "Hopefully," YoungSaeng smiled as he stepped into the apartment complex, looking back at JungMin.  "Or at the very least they all fell asleep and we'll have a bit of peace and quiet."  Leaning up, he kissed JungMin gently before heading down the hallway towards the stairs.  
      
    Before they knew it they were back outside the apartment, a few hours after they had left.  YoungSaeng unlocked the door for them, opening it. 

Pulling off his shoes once they were inside, JungMin noticed KiBum's door was open and the other was gone. He hoped that the younger had considered what he'd said. While JungMin wasn't alway the most tactful person, he did think a direct approach to talking to KiBum would do some good. For all of them. He didn't see the other two out and about and looked to YoungSaeng. "I guess they're asleep?"

    Noticing the door to their room was closed, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Probably."  Taking his shoes off, he padded quietly into the kitchen to get a glass of water, leaning against the counter lightly with a sigh.  "What now?"  He sipped at the water. 

"I'd say relax?" JungMin said, joining him in the kitchen. "We could watch some TV, or maybe take a nap."

    "Sounds good," YoungSaeng smiled.  Drinking the rest of his water, he washed out the glass and dried it before placing it back and taking JungMin's hand, pulling him over to the couch.  "You can watch TV if you want, but I'm using you for a pillow," he chuckled. 

"I can live with that," JungMin chuckled, letting him lead the way. He turned the television on as they passed, putting the volume down low then settled on the couch with YoungSaeng. "You think we'll ever get to the point where we have a normal day?" he sighed.

    "Probably not for a long while.  Wondering if, when it gets to that point, we'll be bored with a normal day," YoungSaeng chuckled.  Lying down with his head in JungMin's lap, he yawned and buried his face against JungMin's stomach, closing his eyes. 

JungMin smiled and ran his hands through YoungSaeng's hair. Even one normal day would be nice right about now, they'd just have to make due until then. Shifting until they were both comfortable, JungMin let himself relax and watch television.

    Humming softly at the fingers that ran through his hair, YoungSaeng was lulled to sleep, curled up on the couch with his face hidden against JungMin's shirt. 

************

KyuJong paced around the apartment, bored. After three weeks of being confined to the apartment he was itching to get out. It didn't matter where or what, but he just wanted to walk around. The house had settled into an uneasy peace, and it seemed that KiBum was making an effort to get along better with brother. They spent some days away from the apartment and they both looked happier.

That also meant that KyuJong spent most of his time alone. JungMin and YoungSaeng weren't home as often between working and practicing, nor was KiBum, and HyungJoon was giving him the space he needed. KyuJong did have one person to talk to, even if that person was miles away. Conversing with SooHyun was soothing, and put his mind at ease about HyunJoong, who according to SooHyun, was holding up well so far.

At this moment though, he was bored. He'd already cleaned up as much as he'd been able to, as his shoulder still wasn't completely healed yet. Nothing on television was interesting enough, and sitting out on the balcony was depressing. So he paced.

    It was one of those rare days where everyone had the afternoon off; HyungJoon had finally found a spot as 'helper' in an activity center to keep teenagers off the street, and came and went randomly.  It was a Friday so neither JungMin nor YoungSaeng were needed for their job, and KiBum was off as well.  
      
    KiBum and HyungJoon had just gone to the center to make sure he wasn't needed, before making plans for the day.  "We should all go get some more clothes," HyungJoon mused, tugging lightly on KiBum's sleeve as they walked back to the apartment.  They'd been making due by taking turns washing the other's clothes, but it definitely wasn't pleasant.  "At least another set each or something.  It'll make things so much easier." 

"That's a good idea, you think we can afford that?" KiBum said. They had been doing pretty well and their accumulated money was a great deal, but KiBum was still worried about money.

    "As long as we're not that picky about brand names or anything, don't see why not," HyungJoon said.  "It's for hygiene, not to look like stars."  Despite the washing, wearing the same clothes all the time was uncomfortable, and he'd seen YoungSaeng picking at his sleeve earlier that week with a wrinkled nose.  "And KyuJong should be okay to leave the apartment by now, we can all go together.  Where did JungMin and YoungSaeng go?" 

"How should I know?" KiBum rolled his eyes. "If they're not at the apartment they probably went to the school to practice. Or whatever it is they do for hours down there."

    "We should grab them on the way by," HyungJoon chuckled, looking up as they reached the apartment.  "So, what about it?  Clothes?"  He draped one arm over his brother's shoulder, bouncing lightly.  He didn't mind it here in Wando; it was a nice town. 

"Clothes it is," KiBum grinned, leaning a bit into his brother. The talk he had had with JungMin had made him think about the way he was acting towards HyungJoon. Without meaning to he had been pushing him away, the exact opposite of what he had wanted. Lately though, they've been doing better. "I bet KyuJong will be happy to get out of the apartment."

    "I bet so too," HyungJoon laughed.  "Between you and me, I think being on house-arrest is making him a little batty," he stage-whispered, enjoying the time with his brother.  He was glad things were improving, and had been careful to divide his time between KyuJong and KiBum better.  He still spent some time with his boyfriend, but he was doing his best not to smother him or ignore KiBum for him. 

"I bet he's pacing again," KiBum sighed. "He's going to wear a hole in the carpet if he keeps doing that." Although KiBum still had his reservations about HyungJoon's relationship, he couldn't deny that his brother was happy with KyuJong, and hadn't wanted them to break up. Not because of him.

    "Then let's get him some fresh air before he does," the older man laughed as they reached the apartment, holding the door open for his brother.  "And maybe a jigsaw puzzle or something, a complicated one that will take him forever to solve and spare the carpet for a week or so."  
      
    Heading towards the stairs, HyungJoon's eyes widened and he backed up, covering KiBum's eyes.  "Well, we found the missing pair."  
      
    YoungSaeng squeaked and pushed JungMin off of him, effectively removing the younger man's hands from inside the back of his pants. 

"Don't you two have a room you can do that in!" KiBum had seen way more than he had wanted to see and was now turned to bury his face into his brother's shoulder.

"Oops," JungMin smirked, taking YoungSaeng's hand and leading him up the stairs. "Sorry KiBum!"

    Bright red, YoungSaeng followed after JungMin quickly.  
      
    "It's safe now," HyungJoon told KiBum, patting his head lightly.  "At least all clothes were on?" He said lamely. 

Peeking out, KiBum hit his brother in the arm. "If I catch you and KyuJong doing that sort of thing I won't talk to you for a week," he grumbled, waiting until the other two had disappeared up the stairs before starting to climb.

    "Are you kidding, it's probably just as traumatizing to be caught by my own brother as it is for you to see it," HyungJoon shook his head, bright red.  Following him up the stairs as well, he looked down the hallway to see the door to the apartment was left open for them. 

"Yeah, the mental image is scary enough," KiBum shuddered. Once inside the apartment, he took off his shoes and went to flop down on the couch, scowling at JungMin and YoungSaeng on the way.

    YoungSaeng hid behind JungMin, and HyungJoon tried not to laugh.  "Hey Kyu," he grinned and waved as he took off his shoes and padded over.  "Looks like it's a day off for me too." 

When JungMin and YoungSaeng had come back in, KyuJong had stopped pacing and was now sitting at the table. JungMin had mentioned what had happened and he held back a snicker at seeing KiBum's face. "That's good, it's been a while since everyone has been home at the same time."

    HyungJoon nodded.  "Actually, KiBum and I were wondering if we should go out and get a new pair of clothes each," he said, leaning against a chair.  "All of us," he grinned, looking at KyuJong. 

"All of us?" KyuJong perked up, his eyes shining in hopeful glee. "You mean I get to leave the apartment? Outside? Freedom!?" If it wouldn't have hurt he would have bounced up and down in glee, instead he wiggled happily in his chair.

"Shopping sounds good," JungMin said, leaning against a counter and pulling YoungSaeng into his arms. "Could be fun."

    Smiling brightly at the idea of getting new clothes, YoungSaeng nodded as he leaned back against JungMin.  "Want to pick up some hair dye at the same time?" he murmured to his boyfriend, eyes dancing.  
      
    HyungJoon laughed at KyuJong's enthusiasm.  "Yes yes, outside."  He pat the older man on the head before walking towards the bathroom.  "Come on, let's change your bandages before we go, and we'll be set for a while." 

KyuJong bounded up out of the chair, all but running to join HyungJoon in the bathroom. "I'm going outside~!" he sang on the way.

Chuckling at that, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng and nodded. "Yes, hair dye. I've been really missing the red."

    Me too," YoungSaeng grinned.  He looked at KiBum, still blushing red after being caught in the stairwell by the brothers.  "Looking forward to getting new clothes, KiBum ah?"  He was glad things were going better between the brothers lately, and that KiBum seemed happier. 

"Definitely," KiBum said, sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch, resting his chin on his folded hands. "My jeans are getting pretty worn down. So are my shoes, but those can wait for a while."

    Nodding, YoungSaeng glanced at KiBum's shoes.  "We'll have to be careful with shoes for you, especially with all your running.  How's practice going for you?" he asked, wrapping JungMin's arms more securely around his waist. 

"Good, I can run for at least ten minutes straight now without cramping up," KiBum grinned. "I still have to get the stopping thing down, but it's getting better."

    "Stopping is always good," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "And work?  How's that going?"  He wondered if KiBum had tried running while working yet.  His and JungMin's job had been going amazingly, and they got plenty of tips. 

"Really good, I'm the best there is," KiBum grinned. Sometimes he couldn't resist running, especially if he was behind on deliveries. "My boss loves me, and I think I'm going to get a raise soon."

    "That's great," YoungSaeng beamed.  "Keep up the good work.  Once you have even more control, you'll probably get even better at your job.  We should order pizza from you one day," he laughed quietly.  They'd been having more or less the same thing, but he tried to vary their food a little so that they wouldn't get bored of it. 

"We haven't had pizza in a while, maybe we should do that for dinner tonight?" JungMin suggested, ignoring the look on KiBum's face. "I think we can afford to splurge today."

"Sure, pizza, great," KiBum sighed. This job would ruin pizza for him soon enough, sometimes the smell just got to him after a while.

    Chuckling, YoungSaeng looked up as KyuJong and HyungJoon returned.  "We're all good to go, then?" he asked.  
      
    "Yup!" HyungJoon grinned, going to put on his shoes.  "Anyone remember where good clothing stores are?"  He considered himself lucky for not getting lost on the way to and from work, let alone everywhere else. 

"We could go to the warehouse we went to when we went shopping, they had plenty of clothes," JungMin said, walking YoungSaeng out of the kitchen to the door.

"I don't care where we go," KyuJong was beaming, waiting for HyungJoon to help him put on his own shoes.

    "Sounds like a plan," YoungSaeng nodded, pulling on his shoes again.  HyungJoon crouched down to set up KyuJong's shoes for his boyfriend to slip into, tying them once they were on before straightening.  "We'll take the long way there so KyuJong can look around," he laughed, amused by the younger man's excitement.  Not that he could blame him. 

"We're going shopping~!" KyuJong was singing again, taking HyungJoon's arm and leaning into him. "I promise, I won't wander away or let anyone corner me or anything. I'll be good," he grinned at his boyfriend. He was not going to mess up his first outing in weeks, not if he wanted to get the chance again anytime soon.

"We ready? Let's go," JungMin was opening the door, ushering everyone out before closing and locking the door behind them. He had remembered to grab their money before leaving, that was safely tucked in his pockets. Who knew how much they'd be spending on this outing.

    "Sounds good to me," HyungJoon grinned.  He pulled KiBum up on his other side, one arm around his brother's shoulders and the other hand in KyuJong's.  YoungSaeng and JungMin brought up the rear, YoungSaeng leaning lightly against his boyfriend with one arm around his waist.  "It's a nice day outside too, perfect."  
      
    "We can stop by the park on the way back," YoungSaeng piped up.  They didn't have to come back right away if KyuJong was all right. 

"Oh, yes, the park! Trees! Grass!" KyuJong was giddy with excitement. The confinement had only been tolerable with the balcony so he could at least step outside if he wanted to, but now that they were leaving he was acting as if he hadn't seen the sun in as many weeks.

"I think he likes that idea," JungMin chuckled, leaning back against YoungSaeng. Truthfully they could all use a day out together like this. Between work and practice there hadn't been much time for fun that included them all.

    "You think?"  YoungSaeng laughed.  
      
    HyungJoon grinned at his boyfriend, amused.  "And we have been reduced to one-word sentences," he teased.  All teasing aside though, he was glad KyuJong was happy.  They turned to go down the stairs, HyungJoon insistently clinging to both his boyfriend and his brother so that they went down in a row and blocked the whole staircase. 

"This seems familiar," KiBum said, as they went down, his elbow scraping on the wall. "But we don't all fit," he grumped, wiggling out from his brother's hold and walking in front. "You'd just slow me down anyway." KiBum bounded down the stairs in front of them and to the front doors, which he held open for them to go through.

    Whining when KiBum squirmed away, HyungJoon pouted at him once they caught up.  "Sorry for being slow, speedy gonzalas."  He wrapped his arm around KiBum in a headlock, letting go of KyuJong's hand for a moment to mess up his hair.  YoungSaeng laughed, watching the brothers. 

"Gah!" KiBum flailed, trying to push at HyungJoon to get him off. "Not fair! Someone help!"

"Would if I could," KyuJong was grinning as he went through the door, waiting on the other side for HyungJoon.

    Finally letting KiBum go when he felt he'd done enough, HyungJoon grinned and reattached himself to both his brother and his boyfriend.  "Let's go, let's go!"  KyuJong's excitement was contagious. 

KiBum struggled a bit at HyungJoon's insistence on holding onto him, but gave up after a bit. "We look like weirdos."

"Wouldn't be that far off of a description," JungMin laughed at the scowl KiBum threw over his shoulder.

    "Who cares, it's not against the law."  HyungJoon bounced along.  YoungSaeng chuckled and refrained from saying that he and JungMin had certainly done much worse than hang off each other on the street.  KiBum didn't need to hear that. They started down the street, the oldest in the group looking up at the sky and the white clouds with a wide smile. 

If YoungSaeng was happy with being outside, KyuJong was out of mind in exuberance. He wanted to run down the street, or skip, or jump, or anything, and wanted to stay outside for as long as possible. It would be a bit before he even took in the scenery. Barely remembering the walk here weeks ago when it had taken so much effort just to remain standing, let alone walk. "I want to go to the beach soon," KyuJong said, looking at the sky. "And have ice cream. Ice cream on the beach."

    "We can do that," HyungJoon grinned.  "Once we have more money and have more set aside for everything else."  They would have to take a few days like this, just to remind themselves that they were free.  As focused as they were on their goal, they couldn't go on without a few days to themselves.  
      
    "Sounds like fun," YoungSaeng mused, listening in. 

"The beach does sound like fun," JungMin grinned, pinching YoungSaeng slightly in the side. "I'm sure we can take time to do some fun things every now and then. At least things that are free anyway. We can't afford nights out on the town."

    YoungSaeng squeaked at the pinch, elbowing JungMin and looking up at him with pursed lips.  
      
    "No, we can't, but that doesn't have to stop us from having fun," HyungJoon chuckled.  He kept an eye on KyuJong, making sure he was at least paying attention to where he was walking so he didn't run into anything or anyone. 

Chuckling, JungMin leaned down to give YoungSaeng a quick peck to his cheek before whispering something in his ear. Something about being at the beach alone together, something he didn't want the others to hear.

"It is much nicer here than it was in Kwangju," KyuJong said, he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation going on.

    "It i—"  HyungJoon was interrupted by a shuffle behind them, glancing over his shoulder to see a bright red YoungSaeng hitting JungMin over and over.  "...I don't think I want to know," he said. 

"Ow! Stop it! I'm sorry!" JungMin was laughing, his hands over his face in defense. "So mean to me!"

"They have a very interesting relationship," KyuJong said with a smile, leaning more into HyungJoon.

"Interesting is an understatement," HyungJoon chuckled, smiling down at KyuJong.  YoungSaeng stopped hitting JungMin, arms folded over his chest as he tried to ignore both the blush and the other man, something which never worked for long. 

When he was sure that YoungSaeng wasn't going to hit him again, JungMin lowered his hands. He pouted at YoungSaeng's posture and moved to wrap his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, walking behind him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

YoungSaeng’s annoyance managed to last a few seconds more before he caved in, leaning against his boyfriend and pouting back at him.  After a moment he leaned up to peck him on the lips, straightening to walk properly again as he pulled JungMin back beside him. 

Glancing over his shoulder, KyuJong smiled at the two. They seemed like they were able to get through their problems so easily, it was refreshing to see. Leaning his head on HyungJoon's shoulder, KyuJong wanted to his relationship with HyungJoon to be like that one day. 

"How far is this place?" KiBum asked, more than a little uncomfortable with how the others were cuddled up together.

    "Not that far, another few blocks," YoungSaeng said, motioning ahead of them.  "We still have a budget for this, right?"  
      
    "Of course," HyungJoon nodded.  "Try and find sales if possible."  
      
    "The warehouse was full of that last time," YoungSaeng smiled.  He was looking forward to getting more clothes, even if it was just another pair each.  
       
"And nothing fancy or name brand, and good for all weather. I'm sure we'll be having to get coats in a few months too," JungMin frowned.

"I hope I find a shirt like the one you bought me," KyuJong said to HyungJoon, looking up at him. "I really liked that shirt."

    "Yeah," HyungJoon grinned.  "I’m sure we’ll find something similar.  Why don’t we pick up a poncho or something?"  He asked.  "Especially for you," he turned to KiBum.  "In case you’re delivering in the rain again."  He hadn’t been a happy big brother that day. 

"Or something, yes, that was a miserable day," KiBum grumbled. He was surprised he hadn't got sick after that. They were getting close to the store, he could see the sign up ahead.

"We should all try to stick together while we're shopping, I don't feel like hunting anyone down," JungMin said, staring pointedly at KiBum.

"Sounds like a plan," HyungJoon smiled, glancing at KyuJong.  He was still remembering the first time his boyfriend had gone shopping with him, and the chaos that had resulted.  "We all have the cell phones just in case though, right?"  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded and fished his out of his pocket.  He was holding on to one for himself and JungMin, while they had decided to give the second to KyuJong as usual.  
       
"I'm not wandering away, I promise," KyuJong said, clinging tightly to HyungJoon's arm. "Even if I am doing better, it's been a while since I was around people.

"We'll make sure no one gets to you KyuJong, or you," JungMin said, looking down at YoungSaeng with a smile.

    YoungSaeng smiled back up at him.  HyungJoon glanced back at them, wondering just what had happened while they were separated.  They still hadn’t heard anything out of either of them.  
      
    Reaching the store, HyungJoon held the door open for them as they walked in.  "This place is huge…"  
       
"It is," KyuJong got as close to HyungJoon as he could, seeing all the people in the store. He still had a long way to go before getting over this social fear.

"I think clothes were over this way," JungMin said following in after and pointing to the far side of the store. "Let's not be here forever though, okay?" He glanced at KyuJong, knowing the older man probably couldn't take too much of being in the store.

    Nodding, HyungJoon steered KyuJong in the direction of the clothes, his other hand still on KiBum’s shoulder.  "It’ll be fine, people are nicer here than KwangJu," he smiled to his boyfriend, trying to relax him a little.  YoungSaeng followed after them, keeping an eye on those around them to make sure nothing happened.  He smiled lightly at JungMin before glancing down the aisles they passed. 

Once they had reached the clothing section, KyuJong relaxed a little. There weren't as many people around and he was able to start looking at the racks of clothes they passed. He stopped to look at a particular shirt, liking the color and the feel.

"I'm not going to be able to do this with you holding me down," KiBum wiggled out of his brother's grip and started to wander around. JungMin kept his eye on the youngest, following YoungSaeng along.

    Pouting at his brother, HyungJoon turned his attention to his boyfriend and rubbed KyuJong’s back lightly as they looked at the clothes, keeping away from his injury.  It might have mostly healed, but he didn’t want to agitate it.  "See anything you like?" he asked, noticing KyuJong’s interest in one shirt.  
      
    YoungSaeng was poking around on one of the shelves, picking up a black shirt that he liked.  He watched KiBum as well, just to make sure he was all right.  
       
Pursing his lips, KyuJong picked at some of the other shirts on the rack before returning to the one he had seen. "I like this, it's a nice color. It's not as nice as the other one was, but I like it," he nodded, picking up the shirt and holding it up to himself. "What do you think?"

"That looks nice, want to try it on?" JungMin said, looking at the shirt YoungSaeng was holding. He hadn't seen anything he liked yet, but was glancing over the racks as well.

    Thinking about it, YoungSaeng smiled and nodded.  "Yeah, sounds good.  Let’s look around a little more first though."  He held on to the shirt, looking around at the others.  
      
    HyungJoon examined the shirt and grinned.  "I like it.  Why not try it on?"  He looked around at the shirts as well, humming to himself as he tried to find something he liked.  "Find anything, KiBum?"  
       
"Not yet," KiBum called from where he was looking, picking through jeans first.

"Yes, I want to try it on, you'll have to help though," KyuJong said, holding the shirt close and looking for the dressing rooms.

JungMin's attention was distracted, looking over the clothing section to a different part of the store. "I'll be right back," he said, giving YoungSaeng a peck on the cheek and heading off in the direction he was looking.

    Watching him go, YoungSaeng smiled lightly before continuing looking through the clothes.  Picking up a pair of socks, he wandered to where KiBum was looking through the jeans.  
      
    "I can definitely help with that.  Let me find a shirt too and we'll go together?"  HyungJoon started poking through the shirts as well, lips pursed.  After a moment he picked up a sky blue shirt with a fractal brush design and some english text, he gave up trying to read it.  "How about this?" 

"Looks nice, I wonder what it says," KyuJong nodded, eyeing the shirt. "I think I saw the dressing rooms over this way," he pointed over to the far wall and led HyungJoon over.

"Find something?" KiBum looked up to see YoungSaeng moving toward him, he'd found a pair of jeans he'd liked and was making another cursory glance through just to make sure there wasn't anything better.

    "A shirt," YoungSaeng smiled, showing it.  "Looking for jeans now.  Anything look good that's not too expensive?"  He poked through the pile of liquidation items.  Glancing over his shoulder, he watched KyuJong and HyungJoon leave to try out their choices before returning his attention to the youngest of their group. 

"This row here is good, and it's not too expensive," KiBum pointed to a column, one of the ones he had looked at. Blinking, he looked around. "Where'd JungMin go? Wasn't he the one going on about staying together."

    "He said he'd be right back.  Min can take care of himself, he knows I wouldn't talk to him for days if he does something stupid.  The other two went to try things on I think."  Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng looked over the jeans and picked up one that looked like it might fit him, checking the size. 

"So that pretty much meant me not wandering away," KiBum said snarkily, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a baby." He had turned to look at a rack of shirts behind him, flicking through them.

    "We know," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "JungMin just does it to annoy you.  Though it is easier on us this way," he teased, leaning back against a shelf as he watched the younger man. 

KiBum pursed his lips but ignored that and picked out a shirt. They had eased up on him luckily, but still liked to tease him sometimes. At least he knew they did it because they cared. "You getting those then?" he asked, motioning to what YoungSaeng was holding.

    YoungSaeng nodded.  "Yeah.  Just waiting for JungMin to come back so he doesn't wonder where we are."  He smiled, holding his chosen shirt and jeans to his chest.  "It's nice, the idea of owning something again, isn't it?" 

Looking over the shirt he chose, KiBum liked it enough and draped it over his arm. "It is, I guess you really appreciate little things like buying clothes after what we went through," he said, glancing around. He spotted JungMin heading back toward them with a smirk on the older man's face. "Oh, there he is."

    Glancing over, YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the smirk.  "You might want to hide."  He straightened and stepped away from the shelf.  "Where did you go, Min?" 

"Nowhere, just looking," he responded, putting his arm around YoungSaeng. So, you find something? You try them on yet?"

"Try them on, yeah, going to go do that now," KiBum scuttled away, heading to the dressing room he had seen his brother and KyuJong go in to.

    Amused when KiBum took his advice, YoungSaeng turned towards JungMin.  "Haven't tried mine on yet.  I don't believe you by the way, and neither does KiBum from how quickly he got out of here."  He curled the fingers of his free hand into JungMin's collar loosely. 

"Later," JungMin smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "Give me a minute to find something then we can go try clothes on," he said when he pulled back, wrinkling his nose at his boyfriend.

    "Fine fine," YoungSaeng chuckled once they parted, resting lightly against the younger man.  Pulling back out of JungMin's arms, YoungSaeng hugged his clothes to his body as he looked around with a smile, waiting for his boyfriend to finish. 

Turning back to look at the rack of jeans, JungMin perused through them and found a style and size he liked. While jean selection had been easy, he carefully went through the few racks of shirts nearby until he found something that worked, and he liked the look of. "Alright, I'm ready," he beamed, taking YoungSaeng's hand to lead him to the dressing room. KiBum was coming out by that point and sidestepped out of the way.

    Smiling at KiBum, YoungSaeng glanced over the stalls available before pulling JungMin into one and closing the door behind them.  "That's a nice one," he smiled, looking at JungMin's choice before he pulled his shirt off, setting it aside as he picked up the one he'd chosen. 

"It's a nice color," JungMin nodded, watching YoungSaeng undress as he pulled off his own shirt. "Need any help with that?" He asked, leaning in to whisper, just in case their were other people nearby.

    YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly as he looked up at his boyfriend.  "I wouldn't say no to help," he chuckled, pulling the shirt on over his head. 

Taking a step forward, JungMin looked down YoungSaeng's body, helping him to straighten and smooth down the shirt. "This looks nice on you," he said lightly, running hands around YoungSaeng's waistline to the button of his jeans. "I bet those jeans would look great." He popped the button and started to slide down the zipper, nudging the jeans off YoungSaeng's hips.

    Enjoying the touch, YoungSaeng's smile widened as he felt his pants sliding off, his own hands finding JungMin's chosen shirt and pulling it over his younger boyfriend's head, instructing him to lift his hands for a moment so he could slide it onto his form, hands easing it down and running along his chest.  "Pretty good.  Liking this especially."  He ran one finger along the partly-exposed collarbone from the low neckline. 

"Thought you would," JungMin chuckled, settling his hands on YoungSaeng's hips for a moment. "I can't quite decide if I like you in or out of jeans though. Guess we'll have to see how these new ones look first." His knee was helping nudge down YoungSaeng's jeans until they were at his feet. "I'll help you with that," he winked and crouched down, hands sliding down the man's legs until he could pull the jeans off his feet and help him step into the new ones.

    YoungSaeng drew in a slow breath, pink as he watched JungMin and stepped into the new jeans.  "And, the verdict? Though I have to wear jeans the majority of the time whether you like it or not."  He ran his fingers through JungMin's soft hair. 

Drawing the jeans up and buttoning them, JungMin turned YoungSaeng around to see him from all sides. "Hmm.. these jeans make your butt look good. I think both ways work," he grinned, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng's waist from behind and kissing his cheek.

    Turning even redder, YoungSaeng elbowed JungMin before relenting and turning around in his grip.  "Be quiet you, your voice carries and I think KiBum's heard and seen enough for today," he whispered, leaning up to kiss JungMin lightly.  Lingering, his lips curled into a smirk as his fingers undid JungMin's own jeans and yanked them down.  "Your turn." 

"I can be quiet," JungMin whispered, raising an eyebrow at the forceful yank. "But you keep doing things like that and it's not just me that will be too loud." He settled his arms around YoungSaeng's neck and kissed him again.

    Kissing him back, YoungSaeng nipped his lower lip before he pulled back slightly.  "Not here," he said, eyes dancing as he turned his attention to JungMin's jeans, crouching down to do the same thing the younger man had done to him.  "Feet up," he nudged them lightly. 

"Says the person who dragged me into the alley behind the club," JungMin chuckled, doing as asked and lifting his feet out of the jeans and then into the new ones when YoungSaeng had them ready.

    "You weren't the one being groped behind the bar while trying to answer questions," YoungSaeng retorted, standing again and zipping up the new jeans.  "All set.  Comfortable?" 

"True, the look on your face was fascinating though, I didn't know someone could turn that shade of red," JungMin grinned, wiggling a little in the jeans. "I think these will work, what do you think?"

    Narrowing his eyes at the younger man, YoungSaeng puffed out his cheeks as he turned his attention to the jeans.  "Not bad, looks nice on you."  He straightened out JungMin's pockets.  "We should probably hurry before we're accused of doing something else in here."  He pulled the shirt off to change into his own clothes again. 

"Not that I would have minded," JungMin pouted, pulling off his shirt as well. "But I can't help but do this," he stepped forward, winding his arm around YoungSaeng's waist, pressing the man into the wall and kissing him deeply.

    Holding back a moan, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around JungMin's neck and arched back against him, kissing him back.  A lot had definitely changed since they first met.  Now he could hardly get enough of the younger man.  It was all he could do not to give in to temptation.  Pulling back after a long kiss, he whispered "later" against his boyfriend's lips, fingers running through his hair. 

"I'm holding you to that," JungMin whispered back, giving him another quick kiss before backing up slightly. "Still need to get these pants off," he looked down undoing YoungSaeng's and sliding them down again, then helping him back into his old pair.

Lifting his feet as needed, YoungSaeng smiled as JungMin's fingers redid his jean button and zipper, his own hands helping the younger man with his own jeans.  A minute later they were both dressed in their old clothes again, YoungSaeng gathering the ones he wanted to buy in his arms.  "All set?" 

"I think so," JungMin scooped up the clothes he'd picked, then opened the door for YoungSaeng to go out first. HyungJoon and KyuJong had finished and were waiting for them in front of the dressing rooms, KiBum a few rows down.

    YoungSaeng padded out to meet with the others, smiling.  "Anything else we need to look at?"  
      
    "I think we're set," HyungJoon said, looking at KyuJong then over to KiBum.  "Anything else you need to pick up, KiBum?" 

"I think I've got what I need," KiBum said, wandering back towards them.

"Hair dye," JungMin nudged YoungSaeng, grinning.

    Brightening, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Right.  We'll meet you guys at the cash, okay?"  He took JungMin's hand and pulled him to the end of the aisle and looked around for where the hair dye would be. 

"This way I think," JungMin said, leading YoungSaeng down to the far end of the store, the signs pointing them in the right direction. Finding the aisle with the hair dye he started to look over the boxes of coloring kits, looking for a shade that was close to what he wanted. "This one's close, don't you think?" he asked, holding up one to YoungSaeng.

    Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng looked at the sample synthetic hair attached to the shelf, looking from the red strands to JungMin.  "Looks like it, yeah.  Is it easy to put on?"  He leaned over to look at the instructions. 

"Seems so, just pour one bottle into the other and then put it on," JungMin shrugged, handing it to him. "Shouldn't be that hard, and the black has faded enough it should show up pretty well."

    Looking over the box, YoungSaeng smiled and held on to it.  "Can't wait to see you with red hair again.  Let's get back to the others?  I'm sure KyuJong's eager to get back out into the sun," he chuckled, starting back in the direction of the cash. 

"I'm sure he's just happy to be anywhere but in the apartment at this point," JungMin nodded, following YoungSaeng along. He saw the others up ahead, waiting near the registers for them.

    Smiling widely, YoungSaeng placed his clothes and the hair dye on the counter to be rung up, looking to JungMin as the one holding their money this time.  "Where to after this?"  
      
    "Park?" HyungJoon suggested, placing his things down as well. 

"Yes, park, please?" KyuJong said, perking up, nodding enthusiastically.

"Did we want to drop this stuff off at the apartment first?" JungMin said over his shoulder. The cashier had finished ringing them up and he counted out the money, handing it to her and pocketing his change. He picked up the bags off the counter and moved them away from the register to finalize their plans.

    "That would be good, so we aren't worrying about it," YoungSaeng smiled. "The park is back in the other direction anyways.  Sound good with everyone?"  HyungJoon was nodding happily, eyes bright.  He had forgotten his sunglasses yet again, but that was turning into a part of his practice as well, to see if he could keep a clear mind even while not actively thinking about practice. 

"Let's go then," JungMin said, letting the others go first and following behind with YoungSaeng. "We didn't do too bad, hopefully we can get some more clothes later," he said, taking YoungSaeng's hand.

Outside, KyuJong took in a deep breath, happy to be back outdoors again. He leaned into HyungJoon as hey walked, watching KiBum ahead of them.

    "Mhm," YoungSaeng hummed, smiling when JungMin took his hand.  "Even if we aren't able to, as long as we have more than the one pair it isn't that bad."  
      
    HyungJoon put his arm around KyuJong's waist.  "How's your shoulder?" he asked quietly, rubbing his side slowly and enjoying being next to his boyfriend.  The past few days especially he hadn't had much of a chance to be with KyuJong other than to sleep at night. 

"Good, it isn't hurting so much anymore," KyuJong smiled, looking up at HyungJoon. "I think another week or so and I won't have to bandage it anymore." He glanced up at the youngest of their group who was a few paces in front. "Are things better with you and him?" he asked quietly.

    Looking to his brother, HyungJoon nodded with a smile.  "It's a lot better, we've been doing a lot together," he said, just as quiet.  He'd missed just hanging out with his brother.  "Has he been talking to you any?"  He wanted his brother and boyfriend to get along, but he couldn't pressure them into talking more. 

"Not really," KyuJong shook his head. It seemed whenever they were in a room together alone, KiBum had something to do elsewhere, and only made polite conversation if he had to. "There's no rush there, as long as you two are doing better then that's good."

    Smiling a little sadly, HyungJoon nodded.  "One thing at a time," he sighed, smiling wider as he leaned over to kiss KyuJong's temple lightly.  Looking ahead, he chuckled and nudged KyuJong's good arm, pointing off to the grass strip beside them.  Farther up there were a few small brown birds hopping around in the grass, looking for seeds. 

"How cute," KyuJong smiled, watching the birds as they passed. The little chirping sounds they made as they took flight when they were too close. KyuJong tried to follow their path through the sky, but quickly lost them in the gray background of the buildings. "I wonder what it feels like to fly," he mused, still looking at where they had disappeared to.

    "It would probably be cool," HyungJoon grinned, watching as well, before he turned his attention back to KyuJong's expression.  "As long as you avoid a sudden crash of course.  When you separate from your body, you said it was like flying over things before, right?" 

"Kind of," KyuJong nodded, smile fading slightly. "There's no sound though, or wind on your face. I don't think it's quite the same."

    Nodding slowly as he listened, HyungJoon smiled wider and nudged KyuJong again.  "We should go flying one day then.  In an airplane.  Or a helicopter, or something.  Or even just fly a kite, it's pretty fun, and you get the wind in your face just as well.  What do you think?" 

"I think I would like that," KyuJong's smile returned and he leaned his head against HyungJoon's shoulder. "Even if it's just flying a kite."

    "We can make our own one day," HyungJoon chuckled, keeping his arm securely around KyuJong's waist.  "And there's a hill in the park, if we get a nice day then we can fly it."  He was glad to see the smile come back, resting his head against KyuJong's lightly.  They were just about back at the apartment, he could see it ahead. 

"When my arm is fully healed, we can do that," KyuJong said firmly. Going to the park, flying a kite with HyungJoon. It was something he would definitely look forward to.

"You want to go to the park with them, or stay behind for some alone time?" JungMin mused quietly, looking down at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng thought about that, lips pursed.  "Both sound interesting...which do you want?" he murmured back to the younger man, leaning against him lightly as he looked up at JungMin.  "We still need to dye your hair back too." 

"I think they can do without us for a bit, and we do have to dye my hair," JungMin smiled coyly, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. "Besides, I've got a little surprise for you."

The older man blinked.  "Oh?"  YoungSaeng peered up at him, wondering what it was.  "Then we'll stay at the apartment.  What is it?" he asked, curious. 

"You'll just have to wait and see," JungMin said, winking at him. He turned his head back to the other three. "We're going to stay at the apartment, we've got some things to do today," he said. KiBum glanced over his shoulder, looking suspiciously at them. "KiBum, come here for a second," JungMin crooked his finger at the youngest who begrudgingly waited till JungMin caught up to him. 

Taking KiBum by the shoulder, JungMin leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You make sure you give your brother and KyuJong some space at the park, they haven't had a moment alone in days." KiBum looked up at him, then over to his brother and KyuJong before nodding. JungMin let him go and KiBum scooted back up away from him.

    YoungSaeng watched them for a moment before smiling and walking up to where HyungJoon and KyuJong were.  "Here, we can take these up," he chuckled, holding out his free hand for their bags.  "Have fun, Kyu yah.  Call us if you need anything, okay?"  
      
    HyungJoon smiled at YoungSaeng as he handed over their bags.  "We will."  
       
Having reached the apartment building by that point, JungMin waited at the doors for YoungSaeng, opening it up when he approached. "Bring dinner back on your way home!" JungMin called to the other three as they continued down the sidewalk.

    Chuckling, YoungSaeng slipped inside the apartment building, juggling his bags all into one hand so he could take JungMin’s hand with his other.  "As much as I adore them, I definitely don’t mind having some time alone," he mused, pulling JungMin towards the staircase.  "Let’s actually make it _up_ the stairs this time though, okay?" 

"Fine fine," JungMin rolled his eyes as they started up. "You weren't exactly complaining before the brothers showed up though."

    "Of course I wasn’t, especially since we were probably going to be accosted by a bored-out-of-his-mind KyuJong the second we walked in," YoungSaeng pointed out as they climbed the stairs.  "There’s no one in the apartment now." 

"Nope, and hopefully it will stay that way for at least a little while," JungMin squeezed YoungSaeng's hand. Reaching the landing, they turned down the hall to the apartment. "We may have to return the favor for HyungJoon and KyuJong at some point, and take KiBum with us."

    YoungSaeng smiled widely.  "I’m sure they’d like that.  Maybe we could work on that whole ‘KiBum being scared out of his mind of you," he teased, stopping outside the door to their apartment and waiting for JungMin to unlock it. 

Letting go of YoungSaeng's hand to fish into his pocket for the key, he got the door open and pushed it for YoungSaeng to go through. "Maybe, but I'm not going to hold my breath on that. I've been trying to be nicer to him, but he'd just as soon run away from me."

    "That first impression must have stuck," YoungSaeng laughed, walking into the apartment and placing all the bags down with a sigh.  Fishing around in one, he brightened and turned around to face JungMin with a smile and holding up the box of hair dye. 

"You want your surprise first?" JungMin grinned, closing the door and locking it behind him. He set the rest of the bags down and peered questioningly at YoungSaeng.

    Blinking, YoungSaeng’s smile widened as he set the box down for the moment.  Padding over, he wrapped his arms around JungMin’s waist, peering up at him imploringly.  "What is it?" 

Leaning down to kiss him, JungMin put one arm around YoungSaeng's waist, holding him close. With YoungSaeng's attention diverted by the kiss, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small pouch he'd stuffed in there earlier. Getting it open behind YoungSaeng's back, he scooped out the contents and held it in his hand. Breaking off from the kiss, JungMin smiled down at YoungSaeng as he held up a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a treble clef. 

Disorientated somewhat by the long kiss, YoungSaeng blinked at the glint of silver before his eyes focused on the necklace and widened, lips parting.  He just stared for a long moment, shocked.  Looking up at JungMin then back to the necklace, he slowly lifted a hand from JungMin’s waist and touched the necklace, feeling the cool metal against his fingertips.  
      
    It was beautiful…and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen a music note.  
      
    "You got this for me?" he whispered, looking up at JungMin with wide eyes.  
       
"I did,"JungMin smiled at the look on YoungSaeng's face. Unwinding his arm from around his boyfriend, JungMin undid the clasp on the chain and helped him put it around his neck. "I saw it the last time we were there, but we didn't have enough money and you would have yelled at me. So that's why I took those shifts at the club, filling in for the bartender. It was enough to get you that, and maybe something for me too."

    Looking down at the light weight against his neck, YoungSaeng touched the pendant lightly, not knowing what to say.  He looked up at JungMin, lips quivering slightly.  "You didn’t have to," he said quietly, but the sparkle in his eyes said how much he liked it.  "Thank you," he whispered, shaking for a moment before he threw his arms around JungMin’s neck and pressed a kiss against the younger man’s mouth. 

Wrapping his arms tight around YoungSaeng, JungMin returned the kiss, squeezing his boyfriend lightly. "You're welcome," he murmured. There was only so much he was able to do for YoungSaeng given their situation, but he would still do anything he could to make the older man happy.

After another long kiss, JungMin pulled back, smiling down at him. "Hair dye time?"

    Looking up at him, YoungSaeng smiled in return and nodded.  He couldn’t stop himself from lightly touching the pendant every now and then as he took JungMin’s hand and pulled him over to the table where he picked up the box of dye, then into the bathroom.  He opened the box and took everything out, looking at the directions. 

Pulling off his shirt and setting it to the side, JungMin brushed at his hair with his fingers. "You ever thought about dying your hair?" he asked, glancing at YoungSaeng.

    YoungSaeng blinked, looking at himself in the mirror before shrugging.  "Not really.  Never really saw a reason to."  Humming, he started to mix everything together, following the directions.  "Don’t think I’d look that good with dyed hair either way." 

"I think you'd look good with some highlights, maybe a nice dark brown," JungMin mused, turning his attention to YoungSaeng's hair. "Or blond. You'd make a good blond I think."

    The older man looked up at him blankly.  "No blond," he said, shaking his head.  "Shrink a little."  He started applying the dye to JungMin’s hair, wrinkling his nose at the smell.  "Doesn’t smell any better than the black dye did." 

Ducking down a bit so YoungSaeng could reach, JungMin had to agree about the smell. "I'll be glad when it's done though, be back to my old self again."

    "It’ll definitely be nice to see the red hair again," YoungSaeng chuckled, being careful to keep the dye out of JungMin’s eyes and off his skin.  Humming, he went all the way around him and made sure every strand of hair was covered before stealing a kiss, stepping back.  "Now we just wait."  He hopped up onto the edge of the counter. 

Straightening, JungMin eyed the container of dye, then YoungSaeng's hair. "You would look great with red streaks," he said, grinning.

    YoungSaeng eyed him warily.  "No I would not, and you’re not coming anywhere near my hair." 

"You're no fun," JungMin pouted at him. Taking YoungSaeng's hands in his own, JungMin stroked the back of his hand. "So with KyuJong being okay to leave the house now and then, maybe we can take him down to the park tomorrow and perform."

    Thinking about that as he looked down at their hands, YoungSaeng smiled and nodded.  "I’m sure he’d love that.  Or any excuse to get outside actually," he chuckled.  "It would be nice performing in front of them."  They didn’t gather as huge a crowd as they had in Busan, but they still had quite a number of people watching them, and it made him happy. 

"We'll have to see what the other two's schedule is, hopefully we can all go down," JungMin nodded. "And maybe tomorrow we can spend a little more time actually practicing songs," he quirked an eyebrow, smiling.

    "Yes," YoungSaeng laughed, lips curling into a smirk.  "We _were_ practicing before…just not with singing."  He pulled JungMin closer. 

"No, but you sure were using your voice," JungMin leaned in to give YoungSaeng a kiss, making sure not to get too close and drip on him.

    Chuckling, YoungSaeng leaned forward to return the kiss.  "I wasn’t the only one."  He touched JungMin’s cheek lightly.  "How long do you think it’ll be before the others come back?" 

"Hopefully an hour, at the least," JungMin murmured, leaning into the touch. "By the look on KyuJong's face I think he'd just as soon sleep outside as come home."

    "I think that might be a problem with HyungJoon," YoungSaeng mused, watching JungMin’s face as he lightly caressed the younger man’s skin.  "At least that gives us some time alone."  Kissing JungMin lightly again, he hopped off the counter and went to the door of the bathroom, leaning out to see the time on the alarm clock a room over.  "Think we can wash that stuff out of your hair now." 

"Good, the fumes were getting to me. So, sink or shower?" JungMin leaned against the counter waiting for him.

    YoungSaeng’s lips quirked upwards.  "Shower sounds nice."  His fingers found JungMin’s jeans.  "Don’t move your head or you’ll drip all over the place.  He started to undo JungMin’s jeans, sliding them and his boxers down his legs. 

"Not moving," JungMin grinned, watching YoungSaeng as he was disrobed. "That means I can't help you though," he said with a pout. Once the jeans and boxers were down to his feet he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

    "I’m sure I know how to take off my own clothes," YoungSaeng chuckled, slipping out of his shirt.  Placing it aside, he undid his jeans and took off the rest of his clothes,  Once he was done, he went to the shower and opened the door, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up. 

"At least I get to watch and enjoy," JungMin mused, looking YoungSaeng up and down as they waited for the shower to heat up. Approaching YoungSaeng from behind, he leaned over the older man to reach his arm in and test the water, his other hand resting on YoungSaeng's hip. "I think it's ready."

    "Mhm," YoungSaeng hummed, lips curled upwards at the hand against his hip.  Turning around to face JungMin, he brought one hand over the other man’s eyes.  "Eyes closed and head down, before you get dye all over your face."  He backed up while holding on to the hand against his hip, guiding JungMin into the shower. 

Closing his eyes tight, JungMin relied on YoungSaeng to guide him in, holding onto the shower wall for support in case he slipped. Once in, he made sure to close the door behind them. "You'll let me know when I can open my eyes, right?"

    "Yup."  YoungSaeng brought JungMin under the stream of water, fingers massaging his hair to help get the dye out.  Seeing the red color underneath, he smiled brightly.  "Looks nice.  The color’s a little richer than what you had before, but it’s nice."  He kept at it, humming lightly. 

"It will fade, and then my hair will grow back out," JungMin said, his hands finding their way back around YoungSaeng's hips as the man worked on his hair. "I still say you'd look great with red highlights."

    "Not happening," YoungSaeng smiled.  Checking through JungMin’s hair, he finally nodded.  "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  He brought him back out from under the water, brushing his bangs from his eyes. 

Wiping at his eyes to clear the water from them, JungMin blinked a little blearily until his focus came back. "You said that about the skirt too if I recall," he smirked. Now that he could see and wasn't in danger of dying his skin red, his grip on YoungSaeng tightened and pulled the older man closer.

    "The skirt was a one-time thing, because of the situation, and it’s _not_ happening again," YoungSaeng told his boyfriend firmly, shivering as their bare skin brushed together.  "Just because you can pull off redhead doesn’t mean I can."  He reached up to tug lightly on a lock of red hair. 

"Okay, what about blue then?" JungMin asked, tilting his head at the tug. He was going to let the skirt thing go, before YoungSaeng remembered he still hadn't got him back for that and would start looking for a horse costume. "Or maybe some green?" His hands were sliding around YoungSaeng's hips to his backside.

    "Blue or green hair?  Honestly?"  YoungSaeng drew in a breath at the wandering hands.  "How about we just leave my hair the way it is?"  His hands trailed down JungMin’s neck and down his chest, palms flat against his skin. 

"Okay, if you insist," JungMin sighed wistfully and leaned down to kiss him. "As nice as this is, how about we move somewhere more comfortable?" he murmured against YoungSaeng's lips.

    "All right," YoungSaeng replied, smiling as he kissed JungMin back.  "Before the hot water runs out on us again?"  He reached out to turn off the water, wrapping his arms securely around JungMin’s waist. 

"Yes, I didn't think we had taken _that_ long last time," JungMin chuckled. Once the water was off, he opened up the door to grab a towel, wrapping around them both. "Besides, I want to take advantage of the apartment being empty, and a comfy bed waiting for us."

    "Sounds good to me," YoungSaeng chuckled, smile widening when he was wrapped up along with JungMin.  "We should at least move our clothes, since I doubt we’re putting them back on at this rate." 

"We can just come back for them," JungMin said, helping YoungSaeng out of the shower and starting to dry his back with the towel. "It's not like anyone's going to come into our bathroom anyway," he murmured, pressing his lips to YoungSaeng's neck and shoulders.

    "True," YoungSaeng murmured, leaning back against the other man with a content sigh and tilting his head to one side to give JungMin more room.  He reached back to run his fingers through JungMin's soft hair again, before turning around and motioning for the towel once he was dry. 

Handing over the towel, JungMin looked at his wet hair in the mirror, nodding in approval. "I think it looks good, much better than the black."

    "I have to agree with you there, the red just suits you more."  YoungSaeng took over drying JungMin off, moving around him to do all angles.  Once he was dry, the older man placed the towel to one side and reached up, brushing the bangs out of JungMin's face.  "It's going to be amazing when your hair's dry." 

"Have I thanked you for your help yet?" JungMin asked, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, fingers gently stroking the damp skin of his back.

    "What help?  I've just been returning the favor," YoungSaeng said, his hands lightly against JungMin's chest and tapping against his skin.  Leaning up, he kissed JungMin lightly before pulling back enough to take his hands and pull him from the bathroom out into their bedroom. 

Following after, JungMin smiled as they reached the bed. Bringing YoungSaeng back around to face him, he lifted his hand to run through the man's hair and trail down his neck. "What favor?" he asked, eyes wandering over YoungSaeng's features.

    "Everything you've been doing for me."  YoungSaeng's eyelids fluttered slightly at the hand against his skin, looking up at JungMin through wet bangs before he stepped forward.  Chest brushing against the other man's, he lightly kissed JungMin's jawline, smiling. 

"That's not a favor YoungSaeng," JungMin breathed, his hand continuing to slide down YoungSaeng's shoulder and arms to wind around his back. "I do things for you, because I love you, and I want you to be happy. It's not a favor to be repaid."

    YoungSaeng closed his eyes, smile widening though.  "I want to repay you though.  I want to do what you've done for me, and do more, because I want you to be happy too."  He kissed the other man's soft skin again.  "But no matter how much I do, I'll never feel like it's been repaid, because everything that you've done is priceless." 

"Just being with you makes me happy," JungMin shook his head, bringing up his hand to frame YoungSaeng's cheek. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me YoungSaeng, and all I could ever want or need is you by my side."

    All the emotional conversation was making YoungSaeng start to tear up, and he wrinkled his nose a little before wrapping his arms more securely around JungMin.  "I'm not going anywhere if you're not.  Sound like a deal?" 

"Deal," JungMin grinned, leaning down and pressing their lips together. His grip on YoungSaeng's back tightened as he pulled the older man around to lay him down onto the bed. Supporting his back, JungMin scooted them up further as he placed soft kisses to his neck and chest.

    A soft moan came from YoungSaeng's lips as he assisted JungMin in moving farther up the bed until his head was against a pillow.  He watched JungMin, breathing uneven as his fingers ran through the other man's hair and along his back, legs brushing against the redhead's. 

If JungMin could, he would study every part of YoungSaeng's body. He ran his hands over the soft skin, the curved angles of bone. Tracing the scars that littered his torso and arms with light touches of his fingers. Anywhere his hands went, his lips followed, tasting and teasing the skin until he was sure YoungSaeng was at the point of apoplexy. 

    Noises continued to spill from the older man's throats at the assault on his body, and there was little YoungSaeng could do against it even if he had wanted to.  During the past few weeks they had come to know each other well enough that JungMin was aware of exactly what to do to turn him into putty in his hands.  All YoungSaeng could do was arch up into the caresses and kisses and moan for JungMin to stop teasing already, fingers pressing against the younger man's shoulders. 

Sliding his body up, JungMin came back face to face with YoungSaeng, lips traveling up his neck as he went. Eyes meeting YoungSaeng's for a brief moment before he leaned in to capture the older man's mouth in a passionate kiss. Nothing in his life could ever compare to holding YoungSaeng this way, feeling his skin against his body as they moved together. All the jewelry in the world couldn't hold a candle to showing YoungSaeng how much he loved the older man in this way.

Exhausted and out of breath, JungMin stared down at YoungSaeng as the last tremors came to an end. He smiled tiredly and leaned down to kiss him again and again until he rolled them onto their sides, his arm finding its way around YoungSaeng's waist.

    Releasing a content sigh, YoungSaeng let JungMin roll him over slightly, nuzzling against the warm body beside him as he returned the lazy kisses.  This would always be his favorite part, just lying together afterwards and soaking in each other's presence.  "I love you," he whispered softly, keeping his eyes just open enough to see JungMin's face as he ran one hand along the other man's side, caressing the soft skin. 

"I love you too," JungMin murmured, smiling back and pulling YoungSaeng closer. Having never been in love before, JungMin had quickly decided it was the best feeling in the entire world, and he would never give that feeling up for anything. Nor would he let anyone take it away from him. "You really are the only good thing that's ever happened in my life Saeng," he said softly, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead and temple.

    "Don't sugarcoat it too much," YoungSaeng chuckled, but his smile had widened as he kissed his boyfriend's neck.  "Do we have to move?  I want to stay here," he sighed happily, closing his eyes fully as he relaxed against JungMin's body. 

"No, we can stay here for as long as you want," JungMin smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact. He had been telling the truth, and he wasn't one to exaggerate about these types of things, but he let it go. "Or at least until dinner."

    "Until dinner sounds good," YoungSaeng mused sleepily.  The sound of JungMin's steady heartbeat was soothing.  "Can we always be like this, Min?" 

"Be like what?" JungMin opened his eyes and peered down at him. "Exhausted and sweaty? If you want, I guess." His lips quivered in amusement as he tried not to smile.

    YoungSaeng grumbled at him.  "No more talking, you're a mood-killer."  He buried his face against JungMin's neck. 

Chuckling, JungMin wrapped himself tighter around YoungSaeng, kissing the side of his head. "Yes, we can always be like this. I'll make sure of it."

    Relaxing, YoungSaeng smiled again as he settled in to rest.  "Good."  He drifted into a light doze, comfortable and content. 

Watching him for a moment, JungMin smiled softly before nuzzling in closer and closing his eyes.

**********

"How far is the park?" KyuJong asked once they had left the block of the apartment. He knew it was somewhere back near the bus station, but he had no idea about how far or in which direction. 

    "Maybe about three blocks or so, it's between us and the station," HyungJoon said, smiling widely as he walked beside KyuJong.  "It shouldn't take too long to get there."  He stretched out a little, looking back at KiBum.  "What did you want to eat after?  I know the suggestion was pizza, but you must be neck-deep in that stuff all the time." 

"Pizza is fine, it'll be a change of pace for what we usually have," KiBum shrugged. "I don't eat pizza all day, I just smell it."

"Must get tired of it after a while though, no?" HyungJoon asked, chuckling.  "I know I’d be sick of it by now."  He waited for the light to change before crossing the street, making sure he was on the right street.  He walked to and from the park on a regular basis, but it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d turned one street too early. 

"At this point, I'll take pizza over rice and kimchi," KiBum said, shaking his head. "I know YoungSaeng's trying and all, but we need some more variety in our diets."

    "Yeah," HyungJoon chuckled.  "Maybe we could go pick up some other things for him to cook with tomorrow.  We could also start alternating out, let him have a break every now and then.  I might not be good with stoves or anything, but I’m sure I can put together sandwiches for lunch." 

"I'll be able to cook soon," KyuJong said, smiling at KiBum. "Were you still willing to help me KiBum?"

"I guess," KiBum shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "If I don't have anything better to do."

    "You both said you’d help me cook too," HyungJoon said, poking them both.  "Right?"  He could see the park up ahead, relieved he hadn’t gone the wrong way. 

"Of course I'll help you," KyuJong squeaked at the poke and pouted at HyungJoon. "It could be fun."

"Someone has to make sure you don't burn the place down," KiBum mumbled, glowering at HyungJoon for the poke. Retaliation wasn't an option with KyuJong there so he settled for glaring at his brother.

    "I won’t," HyugnJoon protested, pouting back at him.  "At least, I’ll try not to.  Be nice to me.  And try not to glare me to death."  He wrapped his free arm around KiBum’s shoulders and steered them all into the park entrance.  "Tada~, we’re here!" 

KiBum rolled his eyes but stopped glaring at his brother. Looking between HyungJoon and KyuJong, he thought about what JungMin had said before they left. "So, I saw a book store across the street, I'm going to go hang out there for a while. Come get me when you guys leave?" he said, starting to pull away.

    Blinking as KiBum pulled away, HyungJoon looked at him before nodding.  "Okay, have fun," he smiled.  "We probably won’t be too long," he said, looking at KyuJong. 

"You may have to drag me away from here," KyuJong said with a smile, watching KiBum walk back out of the park. "I wonder if JungMin told him to give us some space. He doesn't strike me as the reading type."

    HyungJoon looked after him for a moment before nodding slowly.  "Probably…"  He’d been doing his best to spend as much time as possible with KiBum without ignoring KyuJong, or vica versa, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty if he was talking to KyuJong and KiBum was right there.  After a moment he shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend, steering him into the park.  "Come on, it’s huge.  And there’s a ton of trees." 

"It's very nice here," KyuJong said, breathing in deeply. Tightening his hold on HyungJoon's arm, KyuJong glanced up at him. "I've missed you these past few days."

    HyungJoon chuckled and pulled KyuJong closer as they walked.  "I’ve missed you too…"  He kissed KyuJong’s temple lightly as they walked along the path slowly.  "Hopefully now that your shoulder’s better, we can try going out like this more often.  Maybe you can join me at work?  They won’t mind you hanging around while I’m dancing like an idiot." 

"I'd like that," KyuJong chuckled leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'd like to see where it is you work, and it will probably help me with my social anxiety being around people in a small environment like that. Besides, anything to get me out of that apartment will be a welcome change."

    "Definitely," HyungJoon laughed.  "They’re very nice people, the others who work there, and most of the people I teach are teenagers.  It’s not a bad place to start talking to people, it’s kinda what the place is all about." 

"Well I'll be in very good hands then," KyuJong nodded. "Did you want to sit down for a bit?" he asked, looking over towards the grass clearings with longing.

    Seeing the expression, HyungJoon smiled.  "Yeah, sure.  I follow you today."  He angled them to walk towards the grass clearings KyuJong had been watching. 

Pulling HyungJoon toward the grass, KyuJong smiled giddily. When they reached a spot that looked nice he slowly eased himself into sitting. "So, you want to sit and talk or make out?" he asked, grinning at HyungJoon once the other was settled next to him.

    Turning bright red, HyungJoon squirmed a little.  "U-Uh…whatever you want to do?" he said lamely.  To be honest, he was perfectly content no matter what, wrapping his arms around KyuJong’s waist and stroking his side lightly.  "Though let’s not traumatize any children," he chuckled. 

KyuJong laughed and leaned against him. He'd missed being able to do that, make HyungJoon squirm. "I'm fine with just sitting and talking, or not talking. I've missed just spending time with you alone, and sleeping doesn't count," he sighed, taking HyungJoon's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

    Smile softening, HyungJoon wiggled his fingers before squeezing KyuJong’s hand lightly.  "It doesn’t," he sighed softly, kissing the corner of KyuJong’s mouth.  "I’m really sorry I haven’t spent much time with you…" 

"I understand, your brother needs you and you've got work," KyuJong smiled at the kiss. "That's more important than keeping me entertained."

    "I still want to spend some time with my boyfriend though," HyungJoon smiled, resting his head against KyuJong’s.  "I’ve missed this.  Can’t believe it’s already been so long since we got here…" 

"It feels like a lifetime ago when we got out," KyuJong nodded, looking up at the trees. "Yet... yesterday at the same time."

    HyungJoon nodded, understanding what he meant.  "It’s hard to forget, huh?"  He knew they all still had the nightmares, it was impossible to avoid.  He also found himself wondering about the missing member of their group a lot, wondering what they were doing to him.  "Wonder if we’ll ever really be able to put it behind us." 

"I hope so," KyuJong closed his eyes and nuzzled against HyungJoon. He would never be able to forget what had been done to him, or the years where he was trapped within himself. For him, that reality was more real than all the years before the facility. "Not until we have him back though."

    "Yeah," HyungJoon nodded, shifting so that he could pull KyuJong gently into his lap, the older man’s back resting against his chest.  "It’ll be nice to be all together again.  Finally go on to Jeju. Stop thinking about life-or-death situations for a while."  He paused.  "How do you think things will be between you and HyunJoong?" 

Leaning against him, KyuJong shook his head slightly. "I don't know. SooHyun says he doesn't ask about me. I can only hope that when we do see each other again we can talk about everything we had meant to, and more."

    Nodding slowly, HyungJoon sighed and kissed KyuJong’s cheek.  "Hopefully.  And…is it a little weird to hope that, once we get him back, he’ll be a little more comfortable around everyone now?" he asked quietly.  "I mean, before he was kinda only talking to you and KiBum and didn’t seem to really…connect with the rest of us." While being total strangers, they had all quickly became close because of their experiences in that place, while HyunJoong had never seemed to do the same. 

"HyunJoong was never one for socializing if he didn't have to, especially if he was focused on reaching a goal," KyuJong smiled lightly. "He was focused on me, and only connected with KiBum because he had to. Now...? I have no idea what he'll be like after being in there. I hope for the same thing, so I don't think it's weird."

    Listening, HyungJoon nodded again before sighing and resting his head on KyuJong’s good shoulder, hands flat against his boyfriend’s stomach as he closed his eyes.  "Guess we’ll have to wait and see.  At least practice is going better."  He could keep himself from hypnotizing anyone if he was actively concentrating on it, and the periods of blindness were less extreme, but if he wasn’t thinking about not hypnotizing people he still had trouble. 

"It is, and I think YoungSaeng and your brother are appreciating that," KyuJong chuckled softly, reaching his good arm behind him to run through HyungJoon's hair. "My practice is going good as well," he said softly. The constant communication with SooHyun was helping to build his stamina, as well as the times when he was home alone he would detach himself and try to stay out for longer and longer amounts of time. There were other things he had found he could do now, but HyungJoon didn't need to know about what he did when he wasn't there.

    "That’s good," HyungJoon smiled widely.  "Is there anything I can do to help you practice?"  He hadn’t known KyuJong was practicing that often, though he supposed the communication with SooHyun counted. 

"No, I'd be too afraid I'd hurt you," KyuJong turned his head to kiss HyungJoon's cheek. "It's hard to judge my limit on someone who can't fight back." HyungJoon would probably have been upset if he knew the things that he and SooHyun had figured out between them, and what they did for fun. "How about the others? Do you know if their practice is going okay?"

    Pouting a little as he was told he couldn’t help, HyungJoon nodded.  "As far as I know, KiBum’s is going well.  He can run longer and hasn’t cramped up in a while, though he still nearly brains himself on things if he can’t stop properly," he chuckled.  "JungMin has been practicing lifting and breaking things in the theatre, and I don’t think he’s having any trouble.  YoungSaeng I have no idea about, since he practices in the basement, but…well, he hasn’t lost his voice yet." 

"That's good to hear. I'd like to visit this school some day, see what they can do," KyuJong nodded, glancing out over the park. There were a few families having lunch and couples like them cuddled up. "I hope all this practice will be enough," he sighed, closing his eyes.

    "It will be," HyungJoon told him, nuzzling close.  "When we get there, we’ll be so prepared they won’t know what hit them.  We’ll be in and out before you know it."  He kissed the back of KyuJong’s neck.  "They might have the numbers, but a bunch of zombies aren’t ever going to beat us." 

Sighing softly at the kiss to his neck, KyuJong's fingers tightened in his boyfriend's hair. He idly wondered how long it had been since they'd been together, long enough that he had to think about it, it seemed. "I want to tear that place down to the ground," he whispered. "It's caused so much pain, and death."

    Nodding, HyungJoon rested his head against KyuJong’s, smiling at the fingers in his hair.  "Maybe if we get strong enough, we _can_ tear the place down.  De-zombify everyone, free all the patients, and break everything there until the building falls down." 

Turning his head to look up at HyungJoon, KyuJong smiled sadly at the thought. Was it possible to do? Even with SooHyun's help, that was six men against a formidable installation that housed men with weapons and innocent lives. Even so, HyungJoon's words and the conviction behind them gave him hope. "Maybe we can," he murmured, leaning up to kiss him.

    Smile widening, HyungJoon kissed KyuJong back, one hand cupping his boyfriend’s cheek lightly.  "We can," he whispered, before kissing him again, missing his boyfriend’s taste.  He had no doubt that they’d get their revenge on the facility one day, no matter how long it took.  He didn’t think any of them would be able to live knowing what was happening there, and knowing that others were going through what they did. 

Shifting slightly in HyungJoon's lap, KyuJong deepened the kiss, wanting more of what HyungJoon was providing. However long it took for them to be ready, they would be strong enough to do what needed to be done. "You want to head home soon?" KyuJong murmured against his lips.

    Humming quietly against KyuJong’s mouth, HyungJoon enjoyed the contact, pulling him close.  "We probably should," he replied quietly, but made no effort to move.  "A few more minutes?"  He renewed the kiss, brushing KyuJong’s bangs aside and slowly kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and his lips again.  He just wanted to reinforce how much he cared about the older man while he had the chance, and they were alone together. 

"Okay," KyuJong wrinkled his nose slightly at the kisses, but wasn't protesting in the least. Their relationship had been so new when they came here, and the time apart had put a strain on them when all KyuJong wanted was to hold HyungJoon and kiss him whenever he saw him. Even these simple touches made him miss being with HyungJoon even more. "You think I can have some time with you tonight? Just the two of us?"

    "Of course," HyungJoon whispered, smiling as he touched noses with his boyfriend.  He wasn’t saying no to that idea at all, missing it.  "Today will be about us, okay?"  As much as HyungJoon loved his brother, and wanted to show KiBum that he cared for him deeply, he needed some time with KyuJong every now and then.  He kissed KyuJong again, running his fingers through the older man’s hair slowly. 

Smiling, KyuJong returned the kiss, his arm wrapping about HyungJoon's neck and holding him close. He hated the idea of HyungJoon having to choose between them. He gladly gave up their time together so HyungJoon could spend time with his brother, but that didn't mean that he liked it. Not when it meant that he woke up to an empty bed and HyungJoon was gone all morning with KiBum, working all evening, then collapsing in bed in exhaustion with not much more than a goodnight kiss. He hoped KiBum understood, and didn't hold it against his brother.

    Whispering soft 'I love you's into the kiss, HyungJoon pressed more, flicking his tongue lightly against KyuJong's lower lip questioningly.  He had missed this so much, he was glad to spend whatever time he could with KyuJong.  Fingers running through KyuJong's hair, his hand trailed down to rest against the small of his back as his other hand framed KyuJong's face. 

Sighing softly, KyuJong parted his lips, tilting his head to the side and pressing close against HyungJoon. Nothing compared to being this close to his boyfriend, feeling his touch. Each kiss was as great as the first had been, and now after too long without it he didn't want to give it up.

Reason dictated though that they were in the middle of a park, making out. KyuJong slowly drew the kiss to a close, leaning his forehead against HyungJoon's with his eyes closed. "We should go," he murmured softly, fingers curling into his boyfriend's shirt. "Before I drag you over into the trees."

    Flushing slightly, HyungJoon smiled a little and chuckled.  "I think we might get the police after us for that."  He stroked his hand along KyuJong's back.  "Okay, let's go get KiBum."  He kissed him again before slowly shifting KyuJong out of his lap so that he could stand, arms out to help KyuJong do the same. 

Smiling at him when he was back on his feet, KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand as they started back toward the park entrance. While he still wanted to be able to do things on his own without his boyfriend's help all the time, he did enjoy the occasional moments of being treated this way. "So you think JungMin and YoungSaeng really had anything to do? Or did they just want the apartment to themselves."

    "Honestly?  I think they did just want the apartment to themselves," HyungJoon chuckled.  He kept getting the feeling that he and KiBum were nearly walking in on something every time they stepped into whatever room the two were practicing in at the school.  "You heard what KiBum and I walked in on earlier, right?  That's nearly happened several times before." 

"I don't see anything like that at the apartment, unless I'm just not paying attention," KyuJong smiled, shaking his head. "They're good for each other though, YoungSaeng keeps JungMin's temper in check and JungMin bring YoungSaeng out of his shell. I'm happy for them, even if they can't keep their hands off each other."

    "I'm happy for them too, but I'm never walking into a room they're in without knocking first," HyungJoon laughed, pulling KyuJong close as they stepped out of the park and headed to the intersection to cross the street. 

"It seems though they're showing up in places where you're not expecting, like the stairwell," KyuJong pointed out. "I hope they try to be a little more discreet in the future, for KiBum's sake." KyuJong spotted the book store up ahead after they had crossed the street.

    "YoungSaeng likes KiBum, so I'm sure they will be," HyungJoon chuckled.  Seeing the bookstore as well, he kissed KyuJong one last time before they drew level with it and he opened the door for them, looking around for his brother. 

Slouched in a chair close to the front with his nose buried in a book, KiBum looked up when he heard the door open. Relieved when he saw it was his brother, he set down the book and got to his feet. "Time to go?" he smirked, avoiding looking at KyuJong. "And I was just getting into that book."

    "If you're interested in it, why don't you get it?" HyungJoon questioned, smiling.  There was little to do in the apartment other than watch TV, and they were lucky to be able to do that.  He peered at the book questioningly from the doorway. 

"Nah, I wouldn't have time to," KiBum shrugged and shuffled forward to get across he wanted to leave. He'd only picked up the book and sat down because the clerk kept following him around like he was going to steal something. "Let's go get that pizza."

    "Okay," HyungJoon smiled, backing up to get out of the bookstore.  "We going to where you work?"  He paused once out on the street, and looked at KiBum a little sheepishly.  "I don't think I remember how to get there from here."  He needed a very precise route, such as from the apartment to the restaurant, or he was lost. 

"Sure, it's the closest," KiBum rolled his eyes and started down the sidewalk. "You're hopeless, you know that right?"

"I think he's getting better," KyuJong smiled up at HyungJoon. They hadn't got lost on the way to the park at least. KiBum shrugged his shoulders, not responding any more than that as he kept his eye on where they were going.

    "At least I haven't fallen into the sea yet," HyungJoon pouted after his brother before smiling back at KyuJong.  Following after KiBum, he kept his eyes on his brother's back, wishing he'd come back to walk beside them but not saying anything.  KiBum still didn't get along with KyuJong, and he wondered why.  "What kind of pizza are we getting?" 

"Let's get a deluxe, with everything on it," KiBum said, cutting KyuJong off as he was about to say something. KyuJong frowned slightly but nodded.

"That sounds good," KyuJong looked to HyungJoon for his opinion. He was trying to not let KiBum's behavior get to him, but some times were harder than others.

    "It does," HyungJoon nodded as well, but he had to stop from sighing.  He really didn't know what to do to help his brother accept his boyfriend.  Though he acted oblivious to it, he really wasn't, and it hurt.  "The others will probably like it too.  How far away is the place?" 

"Just a couple blocks," KiBum said. "It's between here and the apartment, just have to jog over one block that way," he pointed as they turned a corner to go down the next block. "So what are doing after dinner?" He looked over his shoulder at his brother, smiling.

    Blinking, HyungJoon smiled back after a moment.  "Not sure. Anything you're interested in doing?"  He looked over at KyuJong.  "I think KyuJong and I are going to be heading off a little early tonight though," he said, hugging KyuJong a little closer.  He was looking forward to some alone time with his boyfriend. 

"Oh," KiBum's eyes flickered between them and he turned away, expression hardening. "Nevermind then, I'll find something to do by myself."

Pain flashed through HyungJoon's eyes; he knew that tone.  Looking down at the ground, he pressed his lips shut against the apology that tried to bubble out.  "We can still do something first though," he said quickly, glancing at KyuJong before returning his gaze to his brother.  "It's not that late out."  He felt like he was grasping at straws. 

"No it's okay, you guys need the time, I get it," KiBum shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "There's always tomorrow," he gave his brother a half smile over his shoulder. He was trying to do his best in dealing with the situation when it came to his brother, but he couldn't help but still be a little jealous.

    Watching KiBum, HyungJoon returned the half-smile with a shaky one of his own.  "…Yeah, there is."  He couldn’t help but feel horrible now, guilt twisting at his stomach as he looked back down.  He knew he shouldn’t, when he’d been spending triple the amount of time with KiBum than with KyuJong, but he couldn’t help but feel like he still wasn’t doing enough, that he was slowly but surely losing his brother. 

Looking between the brother's, KyuJong's heart hurt for them. He had hoped that after this long things would be resolved between them, but it seemed he was still getting in the way. Was one night so much to ask? "If KiBum wants to spend time with you tonight, don't let me stand in the way," KyuJong spoke lightly, glancing at HyungJoon.

    HyungJoon looked up at the older man, throat closing.  He wanted to spend some time with KyuJong though.  He missed his boyfriend so much, seeing him just to fall asleep a minute later really didn’t count as any time at all.  KiBum had held more conversations with _JungMin_ in the past three weeks than HyungJoon had with his own boyfriend.  "I haven’t seen you all week, Kyu," he whispered quietly.  "Just one night, okay?" 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, looking down at the sidewalk. His grip on HyungJoon tightened as he tried to think of something else. It shouldn't be so much work just to spend time with someone, especially when they slept in the same bed. There was little he could do though, not when KiBum avoided him and HyungJoon was doing his best to repair his relationship with his brother. He would have to take what he can get at this point.

"We're here," KiBum said, approaching the doors of the pizza shop. He opened the door for his brother to go through, waving at his boss behind the counter.

    HyungJoon and KyuJong walked into the pizza shop, the younger man looking around with interest.  "Pretty nice."  
      
    "Isn’t it your day off today?"  The owner of the establishment chuckled, leaning against the counter.  
       
"They wanted pizza," KiBum rolled his eyes, "can we get two deluxe to go?"

This was the first time KyuJong had seen the youngest interact with anyone outside of their group. He leaned over to whisper to HyungJoon. "Do you know if KiBum has made any friends here?"

    Thinking about it, HyungJoon had to shake his head.  "He never mentioned anyone," he murmured, wondering about it.  "I don’t think he has." Maybe KiBum wasn’t focused on making friends because they weren’t going to be here forever, but either way, friends would definitely help ease the younger’s mind.  
      
    "Sure thing," the boss said, taking down the order and passing it off to the people working in the back.  "It’ll be ready in a few minutes."  
       
"Looks like we get to wait then," KiBum said, taking a seat at a table. "Did you have a nice time at the park?" He asked, looking up at his brother. KyuJong eased himself into a chair at the table but didn't say anything since it was already clear he wasn't welcome in their conversations.

    Looking over at his brother, HyungJoon smiled and nodded.  "Yeah.  It’s a nice day outside, and there wasn’t too many people."  He looked to KyuJong automatically for his input, considering he’d been inside for the past three weeks, but then realized from his boyfriend’s expression he probably wasn’t going to say anything.  "Anything interesting in the bookstore?" he chuckled.  "I don’t remember you reading that much before…" 

"Hey, I enjoy reading, I just didn't get that much time to do it before," KiBum protested. "But no, the clerk wouldn't leave me alone so I picked up a random book and sat down. I think he thought I was going to steal or something."

    "You, steal?"  HyungJoon looked amused at that.  "What were you doing to make him think you were going to steal something?" 

"I don't steal," KiBum scowled, leaning back in his chair. "And I don't know why he thought that. Maybe because I don't look the type who reads?"

    "You don’t," HyungJoon chuckled, nudging KiBum’s foot under the table.  "But no, I know you don’t steal.  Doesn’t stop it from being funny though."  His free hand found KyuJong’s under the table and squeezed lightly. 

"Funny for you," KiBum grumbled, smirking at HyungJoon. "So what did you want to do tomorrow? Can we go to your work and hang out?"

    "Hey, you have more than enough opportunities to make fun of me, I’ve got to have my fun somewhere," HyungJoon grinned.  "And sure.  Maybe we can take over one of the other rooms, I don’t even know half of what they have in there." 

"Sounds cool, I like spending time there," KiBum nodded, ignoring the first part of that.

KyuJong watched their interaction with a small smile. Even with the strain there had been between himself and KiBum, there was an obvious bond between the brothers. It was something he had never wanted to get in the way of. He looked away as they talked, just gazing around the establishment until he heard their order being called up.

    "It’s pretty fun."  HyungJoon perked up at the call, standing and walking over to pay.  Seeing how much it cost, he pulled out the money and waited for his change.  "Looks good," he grinned, taking his change back and picking up the boxes.  "Let’s get back to the apartment?" 

"Yup, hopefully JungMin and YoungSaeng have finished whatever it is they're doing," KiBum said, standing up and heading to the door. "I don't need a repeat of earlier, or worse," he shuddered. KyuJong followed after the brothers, laughing to himself at that.

    "We can always walk in and knock on the walls to warn them we’re there," HyungJoon suggested.  " _You_ can get away if JungMin decides to murder us all."  He adjusted his grip on the boxes. 

"Yup, I'm kind of liking having that as an option, but YoungSaeng would protect me. I hope," KiBum said, opening the door for him, letting it go when KyuJong slipped through behind him.

    "I think that would depend on what we walk in on at this point," HyungJoon laughed as he headed down the street towards the apartment.  "But yeah, hopefully he’ll take pity on us.  You must like not having to wake them up anymore."  The few times they had needed to wake the pair up, knocking on the wall that separated the rooms usually did it without going anywhere near the door. 

"Yes, I like that we can usually get out of the apartment before they wake up. JungMin is not a morning person, whether he's woken up or not," KiBum shuddered. There had been a couple of days in there where JungMin had woken up before YoungSaeng and they had not been pleasant. "YoungSaeng must have the patience of saint to put up with him. If it had been me and JungMin separated from the rest, I think he would have killed me the first day."

    "Maybe just bruised you up a little," HyungJoon chuckled.  "Min wasn’t like that while we were in the facility.  And he doesn’t seem to deal with YoungSaeng like he does with you.  If he had, I get the feeling YoungSaeng would have given it right back to him."  YoungSaeng didn't seem to put up with nonsense better than JungMin…from anyone other than JungMin himself. 

"What was he like inside? Nice?" KiBum had to laugh at that, he couldn't imagine JungMin being any way other than what he was now. "To tell the truth, YoungSaeng scares me just as much JungMin, it was worse when he couldn't talk."

    "Well, he wasn’t ‘nice’ nice, but he had his moments," HyungJoon chuckled.  "He at least wasn’t threatening me like he does with you."  He was surprised to hear about YoungSaeng though.  "Really?  You both seem to get along well."  He remembered they’d been curled up on the same bed back at the facility too.  Though he had to admit YoungSaeng had been prickly when he couldn’t talk. 

"We do get along, but that took a while," KiBum shook his head, remembering the first few days he'd shared that room with YoungSaeng. "The obvious not being able to communicate very well was a tough hurdle to get over. But it's not like we could just sit and stare at the walls all the time." He chewed on his lip as he considered something. "I may have had a little bit of a crush on him in the beginning, but I didn't think he was you know..." When YoungSaeng and JungMin had rejoined them in Kwangju, he had been very surprised to see them together.

    A little surprised, HyungJoon looked back at KiBum.  "I think that one caught all of us by surprise.  At least you do get along with him though.  You don’t still have a crush on him though, do you?" he asked, frowning a little.  It was clear at this point that JungMin and YoungSaeng were inseparable, and he didn’t think YoungSaeng knew about the crush from how he acted around KiBum. 

"No," KiBum laughed, shaking his head violently. "I gave up on that a long time ago. Don't you dare tell JungMin," he said, looking at his brother sharply. "In fact, don't tell anyone." That probably wouldn't have gone over very well with either YoungSaeng or JungMin, and JungMin didn't need any more reasons to dislike him. He had completely forgotten that KyuJong was following behind them, listening.

    "I won’t," HyungJoon laughed, grinning.  "I like my brother in one piece."  He looked up as they came to the same block as the apartment.  "Finally, the smell of these is started to get to me," he chuckled, looking down at the pizzas. 

"Now you know how I feel every day," KiBum said, nudging HyungJoon in the side. "Imagine doing that all night when you're starving cause all you've had to eat is noodles and kimchi."

    "We’ll go out grocery shopping before coming back tomorrow and get YoungSaeng something else to make," HyungJoon laughed, nudging him back.  "I notice you don’t do any complaining while he’s actually in earshot." 

"I'm not that stupid," KiBum gave him a pained look. "If I said anything to him or to JungMin I'd be making my own meals from then on, _and_ fearing for my life."

    "Point taken," HyungJoon chuckled as they approached the apartment.  He held the door open for KiBum and KyuJong, smiling lightly at his boyfriend.  "You’re already fearing for your life though." 

"Yeah, but YoungSaeng wouldn't stop him if I insult his cooking," KiBum said, heading to the stairs. KyuJong smiled back, walking beside him. It was nice seeing KiBum talking, even if he didn't say two words to KyuJong.

    "True," HyungJoon smiled.  He walked along beside KyuJong, balancing the pizza boxes.  They headed up the stairs and to their own floor.  "Do you have a key, KiBum?" HyungJoon asked; he couldn’t get to his with his hands full. 

"Yup," KiBum pulled his out of his pocket and dangled it over his shoulder for him to see. When he reached their door he unlocked and opened it slowly, poking his head. There was no immediate sound reaching his ears, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He turned back to HyungJoon, pushing the door open. "You go first."

    "Offering me up as bait?" HyungJoon murmured, chuckling before he moved in past KiBum, carefully keeping his gaze on the ground just in case.  When he noticed the door to YoungSaeng and JungMin’s room was closed, and there was absolutely no noise whatsoever, he nodded at KiBum and KyuJong.  "Think they’re asleep."  He padded over to the table and placed the pizza boxes down. 

"Good," KiBum said, getting the door closed behind them and pulling off his shoes. "I'm not waking them up for dinner though," he said, going into the kitchen to get plates.

"I'll do it, they won't hurt me," KyuJong said with a smile, squeezing HyungJoon's arm as he passed by toward the hall. He tapped on their door lightly before cracking the door open and poking his head in. He wasn't so affronted about the idea of seeing them, but was relieved that they at least had a blanket over them. "YoungSaeng? JungMin? Dinner is here."

The sound of KyuJong's voice barely registered as JungMin's eyes slid open then shut again. He made some sort of grunt in acknowledgement and burrowed deeper against YoungSaeng. KyuJong chuckled as he closed the door and rejoined the others.

    Stirring as JungMin nuzzled against him, YoungSaeng slowly opened his eyes.  "They’re back?" he mumbled, squirming closer and brushing his nose against JungMin’s neck with a soft sigh.  He didn’t want to get up, but knew that they’d have to now.  Blinking blearily, he yawned and wrapped his arms more securely around JungMin’s waist. 

"Sounds like it," JungMin grumbled, now hearing the sounds of other people in the apartment. "Well it was nice while it lasted," he sighed, running his hand over YoungSaeng's back.

    "Mhm," YoungSaeng hummed, shifting to kiss JungMin’s collar lightly.  He slowly sat up, blinking at his boyfriend before trying to pat his hair down a little.  The touch of cold metal against his chest made him smile as he looked down at the only thing he wore, fingertips lightly brushing the necklace.  "We should probably get up before they come back." 

"We should," JungMin yawned and sat up beside him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He saw the attention he was giving to the necklaces and smiled. "I never did tell you what I got for myself, did I?"

    Looking up again, YoungSaeng blinked.  "No, you didn’t," he said, shaking his head.  "What did you get?"  He asked, curious. 

"I'll show you, give me a sec," he gave one more kiss to YoungSaeng's cheek before sliding out of bed and heading back into the bathroom. Gathering up their clothes in his arms, he returned to the bed and deposited them before searching for his jeans. He fished out something from the pockets and sat back down, holding up a necklace similar to YoungSaeng's, only a bass clef pendant instead of YoungSaeng's treble. "I don't know much about music, but the lady at the counter told me that the bass clef is in a lower range than the treble. As sappy as that sounds, I thought it was kind of fitting for us."

Watching with wide eyes, YoungSaeng touched the pendant lightly and smiled.  He could see the sentiment behind the action, and it made him feel warm.  "It is sappy, but I like it," he murmured, looking up at JungMin.  He reached out with both hands to gently take the necklace from him, undoing the clasps and leaning forward to kiss JungMin as he attached the necklace around his boyfriend's neck, fingers lightly caressing the soft skin before laying the necklace down against it.  Pulling back, he smiled.  "It looks good on you." 

"And that looks good on you," JungMin tapped the pendant on YoungSaeng's chest. "Don't go around mentioning that I'm all sappy okay? Will ruin my reputation."

    "Yes, don't want to ruin your bully reputation," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "KiBum ah might have a heart attack if he realized you're nothing but a big softie."  He wrapped his arms loosely around JungMin's neck, smiling up at him. 

"Only around you," JungMin mumbled, tickling YoungSaeng on the side. "Cause you don't let me bully you."

    Squeaking at the tickle, YoungSaeng squirmed away and released JungMin's neck to bat at the offending hands, cheeks puffed out.  "Got that right.  You don't scare me," he stuck his tongue out at the younger man. 

Wrinkling his nose, JungMin wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng and pulled him in close to kiss his cheek again. "I'm glad I don't scare you," he said softly.

    YoungSaeng blinked at him before smiling and resting his head against JungMin's shoulder.  "You could never scare me."  He ran one hand along JungMin's arm slowly.  After a moment he released a pitiful whine and tried to burrow himself into the other man's body.  "But I really don't want to get up..."  He was too comfortable. 

Chuckling at the whine, JungMin securely wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng, kissing the top of the man's hair. "We need to though, they have food and we'll need to get some before KiBum eats it all. The bed will still be waiting for us later."

    "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to get up _now_ ," YoungSaeng grumbled.  "We can't get them to bring the food here or something?"  He pressed his lips against JungMin's chest before grudgingly pulling away and getting to his feet, pout on his lips. 

"The brothers don't even knock on the door to wake us up anymore, and I don't think KyuJong, as nice as he is, is going to be our waiter," JungMin shook his head in amusement as he started pulling on his clothes.

    "I know, it was just wishful thinking," YoungSaeng sulked as he picked up his clothes as well.  Pulling on his boxers and jeans, he looked down at his necklace again and smiled before he pulled his shirt on.  "All set?" 

Getting his shirt on, JungMin nodded, making sure the necklace was safely tucked into his shirt before opening the door and letting YoungSaeng out first. "There had better be pizza left for us."

    YoungSaeng slipped out of the room and smiled at the three sitting at the table.  "I think there is."  He took JungMin's hand and padded over to the table.  "Have fun at the park?"  
      
    HyungJoon nodded with a smile, unable to talk with his mouth full, but he pushed the box of pizza towards them. 

Taking a seat, JungMin caught KiBum's eyes and by the look on his face figured KiBum had spent the time by himself. "How about you KyuJong?" he asked the older with a smile. "I'm surprised you were willing to come home so soon."

"I had a wonderful time, but I did want to come home," KyuJong said, taking small bites of his food. "You're back to being a redhead again," he grinned, looking at JungMin's hair.

"Yup, back to my old self," he ran a hand through the red locks, happy to see the red in the corners of his vision.

Chuckling as he watched JungMin out of the corners of his eyes, YoungSaeng picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite.  "No problems with your shoulder so far?"  He was glad to see that they seemed happy, relaxing a little in his seat. 

"It's a little sore, but it's healing well. Another two maybe three weeks and I'll be back to normal," KyuJong said. He'd started taking the sling off at nights now and was exercising his arm regularly to keep from losing muscle.

    "That's good," YoungSaeng smiled widely.  That would be one hurdle out of the way.  Once KyuJong was fully healed, they could focus on practice, then on plans to get back to the facility.  He focused on his food, pleased with their progress so far. 

As they ate and chatted, JungMin kept his eye on KyuJong who seemed to be withdrawn from the conversation again. The more KiBum and HyungJoon spent time together and the closer they got, the worse KyuJong seemed to look. He had hoped that with telling KiBum to give them space at the park that KyuJong would have been a little better today, but if anything he looked worse.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" He asked, looking to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon looked up, and swallowed his mouthful.  "I think we're heading to bed early," he said, looking to KyuJong with a small smile before looking back to JungMin.  "You?" he asked, looking between him and YoungSaeng.  YoungSaeng shrugged, looking to JungMin. 

Looking between HyungJoon and KyuJong, JungMin's lips quirked slightly. "Hadn't really thought about it, maybe we'll go out and get some ice cream or something. You want to come with us KiBum?" He posed the question to the youngest who looked up from his pizza.

"Uh.. sure, I guess, nothing else to do," KiBum shrugged. He'd rather not be in the apartment anyway if HyungJoon and KyuJong were going to do what he was thinking they were going to do by going to bed early.

    Smiling a little more, HyungJoon thanked JungMin mentally.  "Okay," he chuckled, resisting the urge to look at KyuJong again.  He was glad for whatever time alone they could get, especially since it happened so rarely now.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled as well.  "I know of a few good places near the club, we can take a look around downtown," he suggested, finishing the rest of his pizza.

"Sounds like a plan," JungMin nodded, leaning back in his chair once he was done. "I wouldn't mind strolling through downtown for a while either." He watched KiBum who didn't say anything to that but got up and started clearing away plates and taking them into the kitchen. 

A part of him felt bad that KiBum was having so much trouble, but considering how despondent KyuJong had looked lately, KiBum would have to suck it up for once. "And we'll bring back you guys some ice cream, leave it in the freezer for you." He chuckled at the bright expression that brought out of KyuJong.

Smiling widely at how KyuJong brightened at that, HyungJoon grinned at the redhead.  "That sounds great, thanks."  Surely the ice cream would help lift KyuJong's spirits a little.  
      
    "I'll just help KiBum ah clean up and we can go?" YoungSaeng smiled at them, standing after a moment and taking his and JungMin's own plate.  He padded into the kitchen after KiBum, stacking the plates next to the sink and getting ready to wash them. 

With KiBum helping do the dishes, KyuJong turned to JungMin and mouthed a 'thank you' to him with a small smile. He appreciated all the help that JungMin and YoungSaeng had been giving when it came to the problem with KiBum, even if it was as simple as taking KiBum from the apartment. JungMin nodded and stood up, taking KyuJong's plate in to the kitchen and help clean up.

    Humming softly, YoungSaeng smiled lightly at KiBum as the youngest was helping with cleaning up.  "Thanks," he chuckled, turning on the water and getting out the soap to wash.  "Enjoying your day so far?" 

"Sure, it's been a great day," KiBum said dryly. "Between you two groping each other in public, having to sit alone in a book store for a couple hours, and now I'm being shuttled off again so my brother can get some. It's been splendid."

JungMin's eyes flickered to HyungJoon and KyuJong still at the table, not sure if they'd heard that. He snagged KiBum by the collar and pulled him in close, speaking lowly. "You keep your voice down. Remember what we talked about? Stop being an ass." KiBum scowled after JungMin let him go and turned his attention back to helping YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng bit the inside of his cheek to avoid saying anything as JungMin talked to KiBum, a clenching feeling in his chest.  This wasn’t good.  He’d thought after all this time there would be some improvement, but it didn’t look like it.  And the time apart was having a visible effect on KyuJong.  
      
    Smiling a little sadly at JungMin, YoungSaeng sighed.  "We said we were sorry about the stairwell, we’ll be more careful it doesn’t happen again," he said quietly.  His tone remained gentle, but there was a sharpness in his lowered eyes that said even he was starting to become annoyed at their youngest.  
       
"I think I'm going to wear my new clothes out," KiBum said, putting down the towel he was using to dry and left the kitchen.

"Can I smack him yet?" JungMin whispered to YoungSaeng, picking up on drying off the dishes.

"…Soon," YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head a little.  He looked over his shoulder at the two at the kitchen table.  The stiffness in HyungJoon’s shoulders as he talked to KyuJong said volumes.  Even if KyuJong hadn’t heard KiBum’s remarks, his boyfriend had.  
      
    "This isn’t fair for either of them," he murmured, turning back to the dishes and scrubbing at them.  They were making so many allowances for KiBum, but for someone who had said he didn’t want them to break up over him, KiBum seemed to want nothing but.  
       
"I'm about done with his crap," JungMin whispered. "I can only imagine what he said while they were out together with how miserable KyuJong looked."

KyuJong watched KiBum walk to his room and noticed the whispered conversation between the two in the kitchen and HyungJoon's stiffness. "What happened?" He asked HyungJoon, frowning.

HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong before smiling.  "Nothing," he murmured, squeezing KyuJong’s hand.  He wasn’t going to share what he’d heard and bring KyuJong’s mood even further down than it already was.  He could do that much for his boyfriend.  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng scowled down at the dishes.  "You know, at the rate they’re all going…HyungJoon’s going to have to choose.  And it wouldn’t just ruin one relationship."  Being made to choose wasn’t something that could ever be forgotten.  
       
"I don't understand what his problem with KyuJong is," JungMin shook his head. "I don't think it's just because they're dating, or he'd still be upset with HyungJoon."

    YoungSaeng gave JungMin a tense smile.  "It would probably be a good idea to find out, but I don’t think either of us will be able to continue talking with him about this.  I’ve just about reached the end of my patience and I think you reached yours a long, long time ago."  He finished with the dishes and rinsed out the sink. 

"If he brings it up again, I'll get out the real reason from him. My patience may be thin when it comes to him, but this is kind of important. Ready for a fun filled evening?" JungMin sighed, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and kissing his cheek.

    "Not really," YoungSaeng pouted up at him as he leaned against the other man.  "Can’t wait until we can get back to bed, this is giving me a headache."  Kissing him lightly, he took JungMin’s hand.  "All right, let’s give them some time alone." 

Smiling back, JungMin nodded and led YoungSaeng out of the kitchen past the two at the table. "You kids have a good night, we'll see you tomorrow." As they went to the front door to put on shoes, JungMin knocked on KiBum's door. "Let's go KiBum." The youngest rejoined them, still looking put out. When shoes were on, JungMin led them out and shut the door.

"Have fun," KyuJong said, watching them go, then turned to HyungJoon, smiling. "So..."

    HyungJoon watched them go as well, before smiling at KyuJong.  "He shouldn’t call us kids," he pouted before immediately pushing his chair closer, shuffling over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and perch his chin on his good shoulder.  "What now?" 

"Well, we have the whole apartment to ourselves for hopefully a couple hours," KyuJong said, tilting his head as if in thought. "You want to watch some TV? Maybe play a game?" The corners of his lips turned up in amusement as he posed the question.

    Grinning, HyungJoon nuzzled closer.  "Depends what kind of game."  He put KiBum’s comments out of his mind for now.  He wasn’t going to let it ruin what precious little time he had with his boyfriend.  Running his fingers through KyuJong’s hair, he kissed his cheek. 

"I would suggest strip poker, but poker is hard to play with just two people," KyuJong said lightly, eyes fluttering at the fingers in his hair. "We could just skip to the stripping part." His hand settled on HyungJoon's thigh, slowly rubbing up and down.

    "Sounds good to me," HyungJoon murmured, breathing in as KyuJong’s hand moved along his thigh.  It had really been too long.  "Why don’t we move somewhere more comfortable?"  The hand in KyuJong’s hair slipped down to the back of his neck, then down between his shoulder blades, and the small of his back. 

"Read my mind," KyuJong grinned, leaning in to kiss HyungJoon gently. "I've really missed you," he whispered against his lips as he started to rise up out of the chair.

    HyungJoon smiled, kissing him back.  "Missed you too," he murmured in return, getting up as well.  Once they had both stepped away from their chairs, he wrapped both arms securely around KyuJong’s waist, kissing his soft lips over and over again.  "I love you so much Kyu," he breathed. 

"Love you too," KyuJong smiled into the kiss, winding his arm around HyungJoon's neck. He slowly walked backwards, keeping HyungJoon close and leading him to the bedroom. He managed to get the door shoved open with his foot when they reached it. "Help me get this sling off," he said, breaking off from the heated kiss, looking at him with darkened eyes.

    "All right," HyungJoon replied with a smile once he’d closed the door behind them, one less thing to worry about later.  Pressing his lips to KyuJong’s again, he dropped his head to kiss along KyuJong’s collarbone as his fingers worked at the knot tying the sling together, undoing it carefully. 

Head tilting to the side, KyuJong sighed softly at the attention. Once the sling was off and dropped to the floor, both hands were sliding up underneath HyungJoon's shirt to pull it off. There was a slight twinge in his shoulder, but he ignored it, he was going to let that minor inconvenience get in the way this time.

    HyungJoon’s own hands were soon occupied with a similar task, tugging on KyuJong’s shirt and slipping underneath to press against his boyfriend’s flat stomach.  Nipping at the other man’s neck, once the shirt was pulled up far enough he switched to kissing the exposed chest. 

Gasping slightly, KyuJong ran his hand through HyungJoon's hair, slowly backing them up towards the bed. His other hand had slid down and was starting to undo HyungJoon's jeans. Pushing HyungJoon back, he smiled lightly at him before staring to work his down HyungJoon's chest, mouthing at the skin as he crouched down, pulling HyungJoon's jeans and boxers off and running his hands up his boyfriend's thighs.

    Moaning softly at his boyfriend’s actions, HyungJoon looked down at him, breathing uneven.  His face was flushed red but there was a smile on his lips as his fingers brushed over KyuJong’s cheek before playing with strands of his soft hair. 

Helping HyungJoon step out of his clothes, KyuJong traced back up his leg with his mouth, kissing small bits of skin until he was back up to facing HyungJoon. Arm wound around HyungJoon's neck and resumed the kiss he had left, fingers threading into his boyfriend's hair.

    HyungJoon was waiting for KyuJong once he’d straightened, meeting him halfway as his fingers made short work of the rest of his boyfriend’s clothes.  Stepping back and bringing KyuJong with him to help him step out of his jeans and boxers, he brought them up to the bed and eased KyuJong back down onto it, shifting them further up as he kissed his lips over and over. 

Skin flushed and shivering from how their bodies brushed against each other, KyuJong returned the kisses. His hands wandered over HyungJoon's back and shoulders, fingernails scraping. He had missed HyungJoon so much, missed being like this with him and wanted to enjoy every second of it. One leg slid around his boyfriend's waist pressing them closer.

    The increased contact drew another long noise from the younger man, HyungJoon glad no one else was in the apartment and they didn’t have to worry about being overheard.  Panting as he broke the kiss for air, he rested his forehead against KyuJong’s and just looked at him for a long moment, smiling and caressing his cheek lightly.  "Love you," he whispered again, never able to say it enough. 

"Love you too," KyuJong smiled up at him before returning to the heated kiss. When he had both legs wrapped around his waist, and HyungJoon was pressing him against the mattress, KyuJong gasped for air as his back arched up from the contact. His hands were kneading into his boyfriend's shoulders, frantically urging him on with the cries he didn't bother to hold back. He wanted HyungJoon to know just how much he enjoyed the younger's touch, and how much he had missed it.

When his body tensed and he keened out HyungJoon's name between clenched teeth, he held onto HyungJoon's shoulders as he tried to regain his breath. Soft kisses resumed, although lazy and tired. He pulled HyungJoon into his arms and held him there, ignoring the discomfort of having the man's weight on top of him, just wanting to be enveloped by his warmth.

    HyungJoon didn’t protest at all, sighing softly in contentment as he returned the slow kisses and allowed KyuJong to pull him down.  He did have enough presence of mind to keep his weight off KyuJong’s bad shoulder thought, enjoying the feeling of their skin rubbing together.  "You’re amazing, you know that?" he murmured after a few minutes, nuzzling him gently and kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. 

Chuckling softly, KyuJong ran his hands over HyungJoon's back. "And why is that?" He asked, enjoying the content feeling that had settled over him.

    HyungJoon pursed his lips, resting his head beside KyuJong’s and kissing his jaw lazily.  "Too many reasons.  Starting with the fact that you’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for?"  He ran his fingers through KyuJong’s hair slowly. 

Closing his eyes at the touch, KyuJong smiled sadly at that. "I'll have to take your word on that. I don't have the best rack record you know," he shook his head and nuzzled against him. 

"You do to me," HyungJoon whispered.  He rolled over to one side and brought KyuJong with him so the older man was nestled in his arms against his chest.  "It can't get better than when I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing."  He kissed KyuJong's jawline again with a small smile. 

Looking up into his eyes, KyuJong couldn't help but be comforted by that. Although they hadn't spent that much time together lately, even sleeping curled up in his arms was better than nothing. "I hope we can spend more time together soon," he whispered, bringing up his hand to brush along HyungJoon's cheek. "We're still trying to get to know each other."

    HyungJoon smiled in return, leaning into the hand against his cheek.  "We'll have all the time in the world," he whispered back.  "If not now, one day we will."  He leaned down to kiss KyuJong sweetly, resting his forehead against the other man's. 

"I just wish I knew why your brother hated me so much," KyuJong whispered, closing his eyes. "What happened after dinner? Even YoungSaeng looked angry."

    Looking at KyuJong's in the near-darkness, HyungJoon sighed softly and brushed his lips against his boyfriends.  "Just my brother being himself.  Let's not think about that now, okay?"  He didn't want to ruin the content feeling that spread through his chest, kissing along KyuJong's face softly. 

Nodding, KyuJong closed his eyes again at the touch, curling up tighter against HyungJoon. It was hard not to think about KiBum's attitude towards him, and how it was affecting his and HyungJoon's relationship. It had taken so much just to get a few hours alone together, and even then KiBum balked at it. "Can I ask you for something HyungJoon?" He whispered softly, curling his fingers into HyungJoon's hair. "Can I ask for just one night a week for us?"

    The younger man looked down at KyuJong, his own eyes slowly closing at the feeling of KyuJong's fingers in his hair.  "Of course," he whispered.  "We can definitely do that."  One night a week wasn't too much to ask for, right?  KiBum wouldn't hold that against him?  He'd spend every second of free time he had with his little brother, it wasn't as if KiBum could say he hadn't...One night would be fine.  He rested his head against his boyfriend's, just enjoying being with him. 

"Good," KyuJong smiled and leaned up to find his mouth to kiss him again. KyuJong had been more than willing to give up his time with HyungJoon, but even then KiBum was still holding something against him. There was only so much he could do to make the younger like him, and frankly he was tired of waiting for that day, he missed HyungJoon too much. "So now what do you want to do? We have plenty of time still."

    "No idea," HyungJoon chuckled, kissing him back and running his fingers through KyuJong's hair.  As long as he could keep holding KyuJong like this, it didn't matter to him what he did, just wanting to be with him.  "You're the one who was cooped up inside for weeks, what do you want to do?"  He opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back, pulling KyuJong on top of him. 

Squeaking slightly at the change in position, KyuJong shifted his legs so he was straddling the younger's waist and curled up against his chest. "I'm fine doing more of this," he said softly, kissing HyungJoon's chest as he ran his hands over his skin. His finger caught the edge of a scar and he traced along it, eyeing it sadly. "Does it ever bother you that you sleep with the person who did this to you?"

HyungJoon shivered a little at the caress, looking down at the scar KyuJong ran his finger along.  "Maybe it would have if someone had told me I'd be sleeping with you in a few weeks when we just got out," he chuckled, running his hand up and down KyuJong's back.  "But no, it doesn't bother me.  The way I see it, it wasn't really _you_ doing all that.  It was someone else doing it through you."  He shook his head. 

Smiling at that, KyuJong pressed his lips to the scar gently. It was something he had worried about sometimes, but that was reassuring to hear. He continued to press kisses down HyungJoon's chest while he slid down his boyfriend's body. "Now that I think about it," he said between kisses, peering up at him. "We really don't have a reason to leave the bed, do we?"

"Nope," HyungJoon chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could still see KyuJong.  The kisses sent shivers down his body, breathing slightly uneven.  "The door's closed, we don't really have anywhere to be or anything to do...we can stay here as long as you want." 

"So did you want to talk? Or should I continue with what I'm doing here," KyuJong mused, his lips had reached a point in the middle of HyungJoon's belly.

A slightly frustrated whine escaped HyungJoon at that.  "Why do you ask the question _after_ the point I'm able to actually choose?"  One hand ran along KyuJong's arm. 

"Because I like to see you squirm?" KyuJong blew softly against a wet patch of skin before moving on, grinning mischievously up at him. "This way you couldn't possibly resist."

HyungJoon squeaked at the cold air, bucking a little as his fingers settled in KyuJong's hair.  "And I could resist before?  Really?  That's news to me."  He was turning red again, despite the fact that it really shouldn't phase him by this point. 

"True, you have such a hard time keeping your hands off of me," KyuJong chuckled. "Much like I can't keep my hands to myself," he winked before disappearing under the blankets.

"How are we any better than YoungSaeng and JungMin?" HyungJoon whined, and that was the end of his coherency for a while.  He was so glad no one else was in the apartment. 

KyuJong wasn't able to answer that, nor would he have since they really weren't any better. When KyuJong reemerged from under the blankets, breathing a little heavily, he slumped against HyungJoon's side, and pressed his face to his boyfriend's chest.

Panting for breath, HyungJoon wrapped his arms around KyuJong's body and cradled him close.  "Tired yet?"  He ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair slowly, rocking him back and forth. 

"Yeah," KyuJong nodded, placing a few more kisses to HyungJoon's chest, cuddling up against him. "I just don't want to fall asleep and this moment to end."

"Then we'll stay awake a while longer," HyungJoon smiled.  They still had time.  "I know of a way to keep you awake."  His fingers ghosted over KyuJong's side teasingly. 

Eyes going wide, KyuJong squeaked and tried to squirm away from the tickling feel. "Don't do that! That tickles," he swatted rather lamely at HyungJoon's hand.

"That's the point," HyungJoon grinned.  "You wouldn't fall asleep now, right~?"  He tickled at KyuJong's side again, keeping his other arm firmly around the older man's waist. 

Squealing at this point, KyuJong tried to get out of HyungJoon's hold, but the younger was definitely stronger than him. "Stop! Joon! Stop!! Please!" He was half laughing, half crying at the tickles. "I'll be mean right back, now stop!"

"You're mean to me anyways, might as well get my piece in first," HyungJoon laughed, though he did finally stop the tickling, grinning down at his boyfriend.  "See, falling asleep problem solved." 

Wiping at the tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing, KyuJong hit HyungJoon in the shoulder while doing his best to glare at him. "You like it when I'm mean to you though, that was just _mean_ ," he pouted.

"But you like it anyways," HyungJoon grinned back at him.  "See, you're not even that mad."  He kissed KyuJong's nose.  He'd missed even just goofing off like this with KyuJong, enjoying more than just the physical part of their relationship. 

"Not the point," KyuJong wrinkled his nose at him and burrowed himself further against HyungJoon. He took one of HyungJoon's hands in his own and laced their fingers together. "This is perfect," he said softly, bringing up the hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

Watching the motion and feeling KyuJong's lips press against his hand, HyungJoon smiled and nodded.  "It is," he agreed, pulling KyuJong closer and wrapping the blankets securely around them both.  Maybe in the future they'd be able to finish more days like this, he hoped.  Leaning in, he kissed KyuJong's forehead gently. 

"I think I'm ready to fall asleep now," KyuJong sighed, nuzzled against him and closing his eyes. "I love you, Joon."

Smiling, HyungJoon nuzzled back.  "Love you too," he whispered, just for KyuJong to hear as he closed his own eyes, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of KyuJong right beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lounging on the couch with YoungSaeng in his lap, JungMin was running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. It had grown quite long in the past couple of months. "I think you need a haircut," he said, looking at the locks falling from his hand. "Want me to give you one?"

YoungSaeng tilted his head to look up at JungMin before turning his attention to his hair.  It was pretty long, and it had already been long to start with.  "Sure," he said, looking back at JungMin.  "What length do you think it should be?  And you better not say anything about a mohawk."  He wrapped one arm loosely around JungMin's neck. 

"Well I like it pretty long, so maybe at the shoulders?" JungMin grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Want to do that before dinner? I don't think Kyu's back from the store yet, so we've got a little bit."

"Sounds good," YoungSaeng smiled at the kiss.  "Does that mean I have to get up?"  He kissed JungMin back, stubbornly staying in the younger man's lap. 

"I'm not carrying you into the bathroom and getting the scissors then carrying you back," JungMin frowned at him. Scooting forward he picked YoungSaeng up and deposited him on the floor in front of the couch. "Stay there, I'll be right back." He pat YoungSaeng on the head and went to get the scissors and brush from the bathroom before returning to his seat. "The brothers should be home soon, shouldn't they?"

Squeaking as he was put down, YoungSaeng sulked as he watched JungMin leave and come back.  "Yeah, HyungJoon was saying they'd be back before dinner, which probably means soon," he pouted.  "I was enjoying having the apartment to ourselves." 

"So was I," JungMin grinned, reaching down to get YoungSaeng adjusted in front of him and unable to help himself in squeezing the man's butt. "Not like we wasted the time though."

YoungSaeng jumped and swatted at the offending hand.  "Enough of that you, they'll be home soon."  He rested his back against the couch and JungMin's legs, tilting his head back to look up at him.  "We're behaving, remember?" 

"They're not here yet," JungMin said, leaning down for a quick kiss before pushing YoungSaeng's head forward so he could start cutting. As he started the first cuts into YoungSaeng's hair he heard the door of the apartment open and two loud voices coming through. "Brothers are home," he chuckled, concentrating on YoungSaeng's hair.

"What gave it away?"  YoungSaeng mused.  
      
Kicking off his shoes, HyungJoon padded into the living room and blinked at seeing them.  "Hey," he smiled.  "Hair cuts?"  
      
"Mhm," YoungSaeng hummed, unable to nod with JungMin cutting his hair.  "Have fun?" 

"Of course," KiBum nodded, pulling off his shoes and going to sprawl out on the floor in front of YoungSaeng. "When's dinner?"

"When KyuJong gets back from the store," JungMin said, eyeing the youngest who made a face at that.

"Oh, KyuJong's cooking again? When are you going to cook again YoungSaeng? I liked your cooking," KiBum beamed up at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, sighing inwardly.  "I've been cooking the past few days in a row, it's KyuJong's turn.  Plus he's better at teaching your hapless brother how to use the stove without setting everything on fire, since I'm pretty sure he doesn't _listen_ when I try," he stated, looking pointedly at the older brother until HyungJoon flushed.  
      
"I do listen," he whined.  
      
"Uh huh.  Why do I not believe that?"  
       
"He doesn't really listen better with KyuJong, KyuJong just does everything for him," JungMin chuckled, tilting YoungSaeng's head forward even more. "You're not much better than your brother in that respect KiBum, you don't listen to KyuJong that well either." KiBum mumbled something under his breath and looked away, but JungMin let it go. They had all tried to accommodate the youngest, but it seemed like KiBum went out of his way to be upset or offended by something; usually KyuJong.

"Hope he gets back soon though, looks like it’s going to rain buckets," HyungJoon said, going to peek outside the window.  The clouds that had gathered while he and KiBum walked home were looming overhead, looking dark and dangerous.  
      
"He has one of the phones in case," YoungSaeng smiled, letting JungMin tilt his head forward.  
       
"And an umbrella," JungMin said, concentrating on YoungSaeng's hair. "You know we don't let him leave unless he's prepared." He looked up when he heard the door opening again and smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Juggling a couple bags, KyuJong managed to get the door open and into the apartment, shutting the door behind him with his foot. "Oh good, you guys are home," KyuJong smiled at HyungJoon, motioning for him to help with the bags. "How about some spicy rice cakes for dinner?"

HyungJoon brightened immediately.  "Sounds yummy!"  He bounced over to help, taking the bags from KyuJong and bringing them into the kitchen.  "Looks like we’re all set for a while," he chuckled, looking through what KyuJong bought.  
      
YoungSaeng blew his bangs out of his eyes, resisting the urge to look back at JungMin.  "Just about done?"  
       
"No, still have your bangs to do," JungMin rolled his eyes. "Stop being so impatient."

"A couple days at least," KyuJong smiled, getting his shoes off and following HyungJoon into the kitchen. He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek before starting to help with putting things away. He had given up trying to be polite and not be affectionate towards HyungJoon when KiBum was around, if the youngest was going to hate him anyway.

"I think I'll go out and get something else to eat, I'm not in the mood for rice cakes," KiBum said, still sprawled out on the floor.

"Eh?"  HyungJoon blinked back at KiBum after smiling at KyuJong.  "But you love rice cakes.  Not feeling well?"  
      
YoungSaeng ignored them all, shifting around to face JungMin so that his boyfriend could work on his bangs.  He wrinkled his nose up at the younger man.  
       
"I feel fine," KiBum sat up, looking at his brother. "I just don't like the way KyuJong makes them. They're too bland, right Saeng?"

JungMin wrinkled his nose back at YoungSaeng as he started on the man's bangs. He paused and looked at KiBum, frowning. "If you're going to complain about it, then you cook. We're not wasting money on eating different meals because you want to be picky."

"I think they taste good," YoungSaeng said simply, not willing to be dragged into the argument over absolutely nothing.  
      
HyungJoon frowned at his little brother for a moment before sighing and turning back to KyuJong.  It wasn’t worth arguing over.  "Can I help with anything?" he asked, looking around.  
       
"Yes, leave the kitchen," KyuJong chuckled. "You just get in the way more often than not." He got the pan out and set it on the stove. After so long of putting up with KiBum's snide comments he just let it roll off of him and laughed. "I'm sorry my food isn't to your liking KiBum, HyunJoong used to say the same thing about the rice cakes."

"No wonder he left," KiBum rolled his eyes and laid back down on the floor. There was a loud clatter from the kitchen, and KiBum held his head up enough to see KyuJong glaring at him, the pan he had got out on the floor.

The playful pout on HyungJoon’s lips changed into a shocked expression.  "KiBum," he said in a cautious tone, surprised that his brother would say something like that.  "That wasn’t needed, and wasn’t nice."  He padded over to KyuJong and picked up the pan from the floor.  YoungSaeng watched them all warily, scooting back once JungMin was done with his hair. 

"You should apologize," JungMin spoke lowly to KiBum. KyuJong was still glaring at KiBum from the kitchen, and JungMin could see he was trembling. They all knew KyuJong's relationship with HyunJoong was a sore spot, especially with how it had ended.

"It was just a joke," KiBum scowled, but made no move to get up or to apologize. "Not worth getting upset over. Unless that's really why he left."

"Shut up KiBum," JungMin snapped. His patience with KiBum had reduced to next to nothing, and he was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh that's right, everyone has to protect poor KyuJong, and I'm the bad guy," KiBum snorted and started to sit up. "I don't need this. You all should have just me in the facility with HyunJoong."

"Maybe we should have," KyuJong said, with a bite to his words. There was only so much he could take when it came to talking about HyunJoong, and he didn't need that failure to be thrust in his face again and again.

"KiBum, enough," YoungSaeng said, voice sharper than usual as he turned around to look at KiBum.  "Joke or not, it hurt and you know it.  KyuJong doesn’t need protecting, but you need a better brain to mouth filter than that."  
      
HyungJoon wasn’t sure to say, looking from KiBum and KyuJong.  His heart clenched painfully in his chest.  "No, we shouldn’t have left KiBum there, and we’re going to get HyunJoong back," he said, looking at KiBum and silently imploring him to stop.  
       
"Are we?" KiBum got to his feet, looking at his brother. "We've done nothing but sit in this town for months. When's the last time we talked about him? Or made plans? It seems like I'm the only one who even cares that he's dying in there."

"We're all worried about HyunJoong," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng up onto the couch with him.

"Oh right, you think about him while you're screwing YoungSaeng then? That's all you two seem to do," KiBum snapped. He'd had it with this place, and his brother, and KyuJong and all the rest of them. 

"What the hell did you just say?" JungMin was on his feet, advancing on the younger.

"You heard me. You only care about each other, and HyungJoon and KyuJong are too busy playing house. No one cares about HyunJoong but me," KiBum wasn't budging, even with JungMin coming toward him.

YoungSaeng’s eyes hardened even as he stepped forward and held on to JungMin’s arms, restraining him.  "We all care about him, KiBum.  We haven’t been practicing and working on saving up money just for the fun of it," he snapped.  "All of us.  Get your head out of the clouds."  
      
The pain was obvious in HyungJoon’s eyes as he stepped forward, trying to calm his brother.  "We’ll have enough money saved up soon, we’ll be able to go get him," he said, placing a hand on KiBum’s shoulder.  "We just need a little more time to get ready."  
       
"Time? We're just waiting until he dies aren't we? So we don't have to go get him out," KiBum pulled his shoulder out of HyungJoon's hand. "That's what you want, isn't it KyuJong?"

"I don't want him to die," KyuJong said shakily, hands clenched at his side as he left the kitchen. "How could you think that's what I wanted?"

"To pay him back for leaving you, when it was all your fault in the first place," KiBum's voice was raised and he glared at them all, but more so at KyuJong. "Everyone thinks you're perfect KyuJong, but you're not. If you were so perfect, you wouldn't have drive HyunJoong away, he wouldn't have dumped your crazy ass."

"What?" KyuJong's expression darkened as he stepped closer, ignoring the others. "What did you say?"

"You are _crazy_ , and I seem to be the only one that sees it," KiBum yelled at him. "HyunJoong told me all about you two, and how he left you. He said it was his fault, but I don't think it was. It was your fault KyuJong, your fault for not being able to hold on to him. You didn't deserve him."

"KiBum, stop it!"  HyungJoon exclaimed, trying to get between his brother and boyfriend.  "Just stop it, you don’t know KyuJong, and you knew HyunJoong for a week."  
      
YoungSaeng’s grip tightened on JungMin’s arms even as he started to shake, watching with wide eyes as KyuJong’s expression continued to darken.  
       
"KiBum, you should shut up right now," JungMin warned, watching KyuJong warily. KiBum seemed to have forgotten what KyuJong was capable of, and how thin of a line he had before losing control.

"Stop telling me what to do!" KiBum snapped at his brother and JungMin. "I know enough, and I don't blame him for leaving you KyuJong."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with HyunJoong," KyuJong spoke slowly, his eye twitching.

"I know what he told me!" KiBum pushed his way forward to stand inches from KyuJong. 

" _You. Don't. Know._ " Something inside KyuJong snapped, and he reached forward to grasp KiBum's face in his hands. "Do you want to see? Do you want to see what really happened?" He was screaming at KiBum, eyes wide as he pulled the youngest back away from the others.

"Uh oh..." JungMin froze, not sure what to do. KiBum was trying to pull KyuJong's hands off of him, yelling to let him go.

" _See what he did to me KiBum_ ," KyuJong was screaming in his face, clinging tightly. There was a moment of silence when no one moved until KiBum started to scream.

Flashes of images were being show before his eyes, and he couldn't get away from them, KiBum struggled frantically in KyuJong's grip.

_He was in a diner, HyunJoong sitting across from him. HyunJoong was talking to the waitress but neither of them were paying him any attention. The waitress was flirting, putting her hand on HyunJoong's shoulder, laughing at him. After she had wandered away, HyunJoong turned back to him with a smile. "She seems nice."_

The images flickered again, KiBum closed his eyes.

_Lying in bed, HyunJoong's back towards him. He reached out, running his hands over his skin and scooted closer. "I'm tired Kyu," HyunJoong said, pulling away._

_"Did I do something wrong?" He heard himself asking._

_"No, just let me sleep." HyunJoong's tone was cold and evasive._

The flicker, more time, more faces.

_Entering their apartment, he stopped in the doorway. At first he thought they had been robbed, and fished out his phone to call HyunJoong. The number had been disconnected. It was only HyunJoong's things that were missing._

KiBum opened his eyes, trembling in KyuJong's grip. He'd stopped screaming.

_"Yeah, HyunJoong is so much happier now, I guess he just needed a woman's touch," the waitress was smirking down at him. "He told me all about you, and how clingy you were, and how he was so glad to be rid of you. Sorry honey, you just weren't enough."_

_He was in the facility, curled up on the floor, staring at the pool of blood he'd just thrown up._

_Lying on the operating table, he closed his eyes, wishing he were somewhere else._

_He watched from above as they began to cut him open, pull him apart, dissect him. He watched in agony as they left him there to die like all the rest._

_He opened his eyes, and stood up, moving with mechanical precision to open the door to let in the guard and patient. HyunJoong was there, watching him. He didn't even recognize him._

KyuJong's arms dropped away and he stepped back, shaking. He watched KiBum fall to the floor, the younger staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Now you know the truth," KyuJong whispered.

YoungSaeng had reached out and grabbed HyungJoon to stop him from interfering the moment KiBum began to scream.  They could only watch as KiBum slowly stopped struggling, and the trembling got worse, HyungJoon trying to get to them except YoungSaeng wouldn’t let him.  
      
Then it was over as suddenly as it started, KiBum falling and KyuJong stepping back.  YoungSaeng watched them both with wide eyes before slowly letting go of HyungJoon.  
      
"KiBum?"  HyungJoon whispered, not sure what had just happened.  Trembling a little, he crouched down next to his brother, looking up at KyuJong before returning his gaze to his brother, one hand lightly against his arm.  YoungSaeng hid his face against JungMin’s back, slowly letting go of the redhead’s arms.  
       
KiBum could only stare up at KyuJong. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. KyuJong had done nothing wrong and HyunJoong had just left him like that. He had been so sure... Slowly he got to his feet, shaking off his brother's hand. KyuJong's eyes followed as KiBum edged out of the room and ran for the door. He didn't bother to grab his shoes, just ran, as fast as he could out of there.

HyungJoon was stunned for a moment, but for only a moment.  "KiBum!"  Getting to his feet, he ran out after his little brother.  
      
No matter how fast he ran, he wasn’t fast enough.  By the time HyungJoon got out onto the street, KiBum was already long gone without a trace.  Panting, HyungJoon looked both ways, searching for a sign of where he’d gone, before running in the direction KiBum was most likely to have gone, towards downtown, feeling the first light drops of rain against his skin.  
       
Watching them both leave, KyuJong sighed and turned and went to his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. There was nothing he could do now, and they probably all hated him now.

JungMin pulled YoungSaeng around and into his arms, completely stunned at what had just occurred. "That did not go well," he sighed, looking towards KyuJong's closed door.

Still shaking a little, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "It didn’t," he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head against JungMin’s chest.  "Neither of them have any of the phones, do they?"  One cell phone was here, and KyuJong had the other. 

"Nope," JungMin sighed, rubbing his hands up and down YoungSaeng's back. "What is it with those two and running away?" He glanced out the window, it had started to pour.

KiBum ran, not caring who saw or what he knocked in to. He had so badly wanted to believe that KyuJong had been at fault, that HyunJoong wouldn't have done that to anyone, despite what they had both said. But he couldn't deny the truth, now that he had seen it. HyunJoong had left KyuJong without warning, and for no reason. How could he face them all now, after what he had said?

It was close to a half an hour, he'd been circling the town down back alleys and side streets before his legs finally gave out and he tumbled over onto the pavement in an alley. He had no idea where he was, or how to get back. Drenched from head to toe, he lay there on the ground sobbing.

People walked by, some running in an effort to get in out of the rain.  None of the pairs of feet that traveled past the mouth of the alley stopped at the sight of the young man on the ground.  
      
Except for one.  After a moment pausing in slight confusion, the sound of footsteps came closer until the rain that fell from the sky was cut off.  
      
"Hey…uh…are you okay?"  The young man crouched down next to KiBum, the umbrella in his hand keeping the rain off them both.  "This isn’t really the best place to be right now…"  
       
Startled by the sound of someone speaking to him, KiBum looked up and blinked bleary eyed at the stranger. He rubbed at his eyes to clear the tears and rain from them. "Well duh," he snapped, trying to shift and get to his feet again, but the cramps had settled in and he tumbled back down. "I would move if I could."

Not seeming put off in the least by the snap, the young man offered a hand.  "Want help?  You’re soaked, I bet that’s not helping any.  There’s a coffee shop across the street, much drier than out here." 

Looking at the offered hand, and then up at the young man, KiBum was puzzled as to why he was helping him. "Uh, sure," he said, taking the hand and trying to get up again. He winced at the pain once he was standing.

"Easy there."  The man supported him lightly from one side.  "We’ll go when you’re ready.  Uh…actually, I have a blanket in my car, it’s in the parking lot beside the coffee shop." He smiled lightly at KiBum.  "All set?"  He took an inquiring step forward, keeping the umbrella over them both. 

"I'm just going to get you all wet," KiBum said, but was grateful to this stranger for helping him. It was very slow going, the pain in KiBum's legs and he was wobbling and pitching from side to side. "Why are you helping me?" he asked once they were back on the sidewalk and waiting to cross the street.

"I’m not going to just leave you there, you’d probably die of pneumonia," the stranger chuckled.  He looked around KiBum’s age.  Once they were across the street, he steered KiBum towards the small parking lot and beside a large van.  
      
"Here, hold this for a moment?"  He took KiBum’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the umbrella before scooting out from under it, opening a car door and leaning in.  A moment later he was back out and locking the door, a blanket in his arms which he draped lightly around KiBum’s shoulders.  "Let’s get you somewhere warm." 

KiBum watched him, still baffled why this guy was helping him. Letting him lead him into the coffee shop and he took a seat at a table. He huddled under the blanket, shivering and staring at the other. "What's your name?"

The other man smiled at him.  "Kevin.  Yours?"  He waved at a waiter to get his attention.  "Want something to drink?  It’ll help you feel better, trust me." 

"KiBum, and sure... I don't have any money on me though," KiBum sighed, looking down at his wet socks. "I'll pay you back for it, promise."

"Don’t worry about it.  Hot chocolate sound good?"  Kevin smiled at the waiter as he came over, glancing over at KiBum for a response. 

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good," KiBum nodded. When the waiter had taken the order and wandered away, he chewed on his lip nervously and looked up at Kevin. "Thanks, for your help."

"Nothing to thank me for."  Kevin rested his head in one hand, watching KiBum.  "Feeling a little warmer?  Sorry, I don’t carry a change of clothes around in my van," he chuckled quietly. 

"I am, even if I'm dripping all over the place," KiBum smiled lightly. "I'll be okay, it's just a little water, once I get back home..." he trailed off and looked away. He didn't want to think about going back to the apartment. He'd made such a mess of things now. "I'll dry," he shrugged.

Kevin watched him, smiling a little sadly.  "Yeah, true."  He was silent for a moment, until the waiter came back with their hot chocolate.  Thanking him and paying, Kevin cupped his with his hands for the warmth.  "If you don’t mind me asking…most people don’t lie on the ground in the middle of a storm without a good reason," he said quietly. 

Sipping at the hot chocolate, letting it warm him up again, KiBum frowned. "I ran away, I kind of got into a fight with my brother and his... our roommates. I was being a real ass." He wasn't even sure where to begin in an explanation of what the fight was about, and hoped that would suffice. "I didn't even put shoes on when I left."

"Must have been quite the fight," Kevin murmured, watching KiBum for a moment before sipping at his own drink, looking around the café.  "What do you plan on doing now?" 

"I dunno, I don't know if I can go back now," KiBum said, rolling the mug in his hands. "I made a huge mess of things and they probably hate me now and they're probably going to break up and it's all my fault."

Returning his gaze to the other man, Kevin put his cup down and resting his chin in his hand.  "Are you sorry about it?" he inquired.  "Whatever you said in your half of the argument." 

"Yeah, I was so very wrong about something," KiBum said, taking another sip of the drink. "I have a tendency to shoot my mouth off. I'd just been so frustrated lately, I didn't mean to take it out on him."

"Then why don’t you tell them that?"  Kevin asked quietly.  "Once you’ve all had a chance to cool down, tell them you’re sorry, and talk it over.  That’s the only real way to settle something.  You can’t stay out here forever." 

"Well it's going to take me a week to walk back, so hopefully they won't be so mad at me when I get there," KiBum said, smirking slightly. Once he had seen the street sign outside he'd realized just how far he'd run, clear on the other side of the city. "I just don't know if apologizing is enough."

Kevin shrugged slightly.  "Even if it's not enough, it's a start.  You take any other opportunities as they come, but you have to make the first one yourself."  He sipped his hot chocolate.  "And as for how you're going to get back, I can give you a lift.  My car _is_ right here." 

"I don't want to be a burden," KiBum said, looking down at his drink. This guy was being so nice to him, and now he felt even worse about how he'd been acting. The others had been going out of their way to be just as nice and he'd given them the cold shoulder. "But thanks, and you're right, all I can do is try."

"As long as you try, and keep trying, no one can fault you," Kevin murmured.  "Even if it takes a long time."  He chuckled, shaking his head.  "And you're not a burden, honestly don't worry about it.  If it weren't for this I'd probably be lying around bored out of my mind in my apartment."  He smiled at KiBum.  "We'll finish our drinks, and I'll drive you back okay?" 

"Okay, thanks," KiBum smiled, taking another long sip of the hot chocolate. He was still sopping wet, but he was warm at least. "I mean that too, it's been a rough couple of months and I really haven't been able to talk to the others like this."

The younger man shrugged, but smiled.  "Well, I hope things go better between you and your roommates, but I guess if you want someone to talk to, you could always talk to me.  I work in the game store further down the street, you can find me there most of the week."  Looking around, Kevin got up and walked over to the counter, picking up the pen there and a napkin.  He returned a moment later, holding out the napkin with a phone number on it. 

Taking the napkin, KiBum looked at it before looking back up at him. "Thanks, I haven't really made any friends since we got here." He held the napkin in his hand, since his pants were still too wet to put it in his pocket. Finishing off the drink, he huddled more under the blanket, brushing at his hair that was in disarray.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to be your friend if that's what you want," Kevin smiled, finishing his own drink and placing the cup down.  "Well, all set?" 

"Yeah, all set," KiBum nodded, trying to stand. "Sorry, I may need some more help here, still having trouble walking," he gave Kevin a pained smile, hoping the other wouldn't ask why he wasn't able to walk. He had no idea how to explain that.

"No problem," Kevin chuckled, standing and walking over to his side, one hand out to help him.  He held his umbrella in his other hand.  "How long were you lying there?"  One KiBum was up from the bench he placed one hand lightly around the other man's shoulders to support him. 

"Just a couple minutes," KiBum winced, hobbling out of the shop with Kevin's help. "I think that was all at least, I wasn't really paying attention."

"A couple minutes in the cold would do it," Kevin sighed.  He put up the umbrella once they were out and helped KiBum to his van.  "Where do you live exactly?"  He got the passenger door open for KiBum. 

"Other side of town, near the bus station," KiBum used the seat and the door to help get himself into the van without too much trouble. He shut the door behind him, putting on his seat belt.

"Woah, how'd you get all the way over here?  No wonder your legs are killing you."  Kevin closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and placing the umbrella on the floor behind his seat.  "I'll need more precise directions when I get there, but that should work for now."  He started up the engine and eased out of the parking spot and onto the street. 

"Yeah, I kind of ran a bit farther than I had intended," KiBum said sheepishly. He looked out the window as they drove through town. He hadn't seen this side of town yet, and looked around curiously. Trying not to think about getting back and facing the others, he tried to think of things to talk about but didn't know what to say. "Um.. I'll probably need help up to the apartment, I don't think my legs will be better when we get there."

"Sure thing," Kevin chuckled.  He frowned up at the sky as he drove, the windshield wipers on full.  "Wow, it's really coming down.  Think someone's trying to wash us all into the sea."  He was careful as he was driving not to splash anyone on the sidewalks. 

"I haven't seen it rain this bad in a long time," KiBum said, squinting out the window. "If you hadn't of found me I'd probably be so sick tomorrow."

"Good thing I was leaving work early today then," Kevin laughed.  "Okay, we're near the bus station, where to now?" he asked, as they stopped at a red light. 

"Take a left at the next block, and then down two blocks you'll take a right, and the building will be right there on the left," KiBum said, pointing in the direction towards the apartments. The closer they got, the more nervous he was getting. What would he say to them? To KyuJong?

"Gotcha."  Kevin hummed along to a song on the radio as he drove, glancing at KiBum beside him every now and then.  "This the place?" He asked after a minute, slowing down to pull into the apartment's parking lot. 

"Yup, we're on the second floor," KiBum nodded, waiting until the van stopped to unbuckle his seat belt. He took a deep breath and opened the door, easing out of the van to stand, leaning against the door.

Kevin got out and grabbed his umbrella, walking around to the other side of the van.  "The stairs are going to be fun then, I don't think these apartments have elevators, right?"  He supported KiBum as they started to walk, keeping them dry with the umbrella.  "If it helps, don't overcomplicate or over-think things.  Keep it simple." 

"No, no elevators," KiBum sighed, eyeing the building as they moved toward the door. "I'll have to apologize if they're a little... abrupt," he glanced over at Kevin.

"It's to be expected," Kevin shrugged, unfazed.  "Do you need me to go in with you?" he asked, glancing back at KiBum.  "Will you be all right?"  He opened the door for them as they reached it. 

"You don't have to, I don't know how welcome you'll be really," KiBum frowned. Kevin would be a nice buffer between him and the others, but he had to face them at some point. "But, I wouldn't say no if you did."

"I'm not sure if it would be taken well if a stranger sat in on the conversation," Kevin mused with a small smile.  "But I can stay out in the hallway if it makes you feel better, just in case.  Just come out to let me know how things are going." 

"Guess we'll see what happens," KiBum frowned. Climbing the stairs took a little bit of time, KiBum close to collapsing when they reached the top. Hobbling down the hall, they stopped in front of the door and KiBum sighed inwardly as he stared at it, considering. This wasn't going to be fun. Reaching out, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, shuffling inside with Kevin's help.

YoungSaeng padded around the corner when he heard the door opening.  His gaze hardened when he saw it was KiBum, though he noted how soaked the younger man was.  He looked at the stranger helping him, frowning slightly.  "Who's he?" 

"Kevin, he helped me," KiBum said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I couldn't walk."

"I'd say that's the least of what you deserve," JungMin said, joining YoungSaeng. He took in the stranger for a moment before looking back at KiBum. "Where's HyungJoon?"

"What do you mean?" KiBum's eyes snapped up to JungMin, shrinking back slightly from how both of them were looking at him.

"He followed you when you ran away," YoungSaeng said flatly.  He pointed to the shoes still at the doorway, HyungJoon's there right beside KiBum's.  "You didn't see him?"  
      
Kevin frowned slightly at that, looking over their shoulders to the window where he could see the rain still coming down hard. 

"No, I didn't see him," KiBum said quietly, glancing down at their shoes. "I should go look for him," he said, looking up again.

"And how far do you think you'll get?" JungMin said, glancing at Kevin. "Thank you for bringing him back, but you don't want any part of this mess."

"No, I want Kevin to stay," KiBum said immediately. "He has a car, we can drive around and look for him."

"I don't mind helping look," Kevin offered, a little intimidated by these two older men.  "It would be a little hard to find him though if he's taken shelter from the rain..."  He quieted down.  
      
YoungSaeng sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, looking at the clock.  "It's been an hour already, he's probably lost.  And hopefully inside somewhere."  They'd have to deal with KiBum later, when HyungJoon wasn't missing. 

"Well, come in then, no use standing in the doorway," JungMin said, taking KiBum's other side and helping move the younger into the living room. "If HyungJoon is lost, we're not going to find him anytime soon, not now when it's getting dark." He looked to YoungSaeng, unsure of what to say in front of this stranger. There was really only one option if they were going to find HyungJoon soon, his eyes flickered to KyuJong's closed door.

YoungSaeng was on the same train of thought, glancing at the door then back at them.  Finally his eyes landed on KiBum.  "Get changed into something dry."  Shaking his head a little, he padded over to KyuJong's door and paused, biting his lower lip as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.  KyuJong hadn't responded to any attempts to talk to him.  
      
Kevin watched curiously, until YoungSaeng looked back at them and he quickly averted his eyes, looking to KiBum with his hands out to help him get where he needed to go. 

Accepting the help up, KiBum watched JungMin join YoungSaeng at KyuJong's door. Knowing what they were probably doing, he sighed and turned to go into his bedroom. "I'm sorry about all this Kevin, you see why I was a little hesitant to come back?" KiBum whispered when they were out of earshot in his room.

"I see," Kevin just smiled, helping him into his room.  "But at the same time, would it have really gotten any better if you hadn't?"  Once KiBum was steady in his room, he slowly let go and backed up to the doorway, smiling at him and slipping out into the hallway so that KiBum could change.  
      
YoungSaeng rested one hand against the closed door.  "Kyu yah, please come out," he said quietly, knowing the younger man could hear him.  "We need your help.  KiBum's back, but HyungJoon's still missing." 

There was no answer from within and JungMin sighed, glancing at YoungSaeng for a moment before reaching down to open the door. "Kyu?" He peered in, seeing the younger man curled up on the floor in the corner of the room. His head was buried in his knees that were drawn up to his chest. "Kyu, it's been over an hour, and it's raining, he's probably lost somewhere."

KyuJong raised up his head to look at them, JungMin couldn't help but flinch back at the look on his face. "Go away," he whispered, putting his head back down.

Biting his lower lip, YoungSaeng watched sadly, not sure what to say.  "Kyu yah, please?" he pleaded quietly.  "We can't just leave him out there."  He kept one hand lightly against JungMin's arm, not stepping into the room since KyuJong didn't want them there. 

KyuJong didn't respond and JungMin sighed, closing the door. He glanced down the hall where KiBum was coming out of his room, leaning against Kevin. "KiBum, this is your mess, you need to fix this," JungMin walked away from the door towards the younger. "We need him, and he's not talking to us."

"What am I supposed to say?" KiBum trembled, staring wide eyed at JungMin. He didn't want to go near KyuJong, not now, not after what had happened.

"I don't care, but there had better be an apology in there for what you said to him," JungMin said, taking KiBum's arm and helping him across the apartment. "Saeng, can you keep our guest company for a bit?"

YoungSaeng nodded, stepping back.  Kevin watched KiBum go, smiling reassuringly.  He mouthed 'breathe' to the other man, before stepping back to wait.  
      
"Can I get you some water, Kevin sshi?"  YoungSaeng asked quietly, padding towards the kitchen.  Kevin followed after a moment, looking over his shoulder at KiBum. 

Opening up the door, JungMin pushed KiBum into the room, closing it behind them. KiBum balked but JungMin kept pushing him forward. "You apologize to him," JungMin hissed in KiBum's ear. JungMin would have left the two alone, but considering what happened between them earlier that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Um.. KyuJong.. I'm really really sorry about what I said," KiBum started, not wanting to get too close to the other. "I didn't know, I thought... I don't know what I thought," he sighed, moving a few steps closer. KyuJong raised his head, looking up at KiBum with a baleful expression.

"We both told you what happened between us, and you refused to believe," KyuJong spoke quietly, a hard edge to his voice.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that stuff," KiBum sighed, lowering down to sit in front of him. "I haven't been treating you very fairly this whole time, I blamed you for everything that happened with HyunJoong. I realize now that it wasn't your fault that he left, that was his own fault."

"He's like you KiBum, he runs away when things get too much," KyuJong said, his eyes lowering.

"Look, I know you probably hate me right now, and I deserve it, but HyungJoon is out there somewhere and we need you to help us find him. Even if you hate me, I know how much you care about him," KiBum said, looking up to JungMin for help.

"It's raining really hard out Kyu, we need your help," JungMin said softly. KyuJong's eyes turned to JungMin and after a moment he nodded.

"Okay," he murmured and got to his feet. "I'll find him," he gave a tight smile to JungMin and walked out of the room. He stopped and blinked at seeing the stranger in the kitchen with YoungSaeng. "Who are you?"

Sipping the glass of water YoungSaeng had given him, Kevin looked up and smiled a little hesitantly at the man he didn't recognize.  "My name's Kevin, I have a car so I can help find whoever it is you're looking for," he offered helpfully.  
      
YoungSaeng smiled gently at KyuJong, looking at the rain outside before turning to Kevin.  The man couldn't be here while KyuJong looked for HyungJoon, that would bring up questions, but he wasn't sure how to ask him to go.  
      
Looking from one person to the next, Kevin saw YoungSaeng's expression and bit his lower lip before smiling.  "I'll get the car warmed up and in front of the building."  He placed the glass down and bowed to them politely, smiling at KiBum as he headed to the door and grabbed his umbrella before stepping out. 

Watching him go, KyuJong blinked repeatedly. Where had he come from? Shaking his head slightly he turned to the others. "This won't take long," he said, moving to sit down in a chair and closing his eyes.

JungMin was helping hold KiBum up as they waited. How were they going to explain to Kevin that they knew where to find HyungJoon? A few minutes passed by until KyuJong opened his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. "He's not far, he took shelter in a store a few blocks to the east," he slowly rose out of the chair.

"Let's go get him then," KiBum said, starting to hobble towards the door but was pulled up short by JungMin.

"You can hardly walk, you're staying here. I'll go with KyuJong, you and YoungSaeng stay here," JungMin said, glancing to YoungSaeng for confirmation of the plan.

Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng nodded with a small sigh.  "All right."  He didn't look at KiBum, going to get their umbrella for them and passing it to JungMin along with one of the phones.  "Call if there's any problems." 

"We will," JungMin gave him a tense smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "We'll back soon, hopefully he's okay but get some blankets ready just in case," he said, glancing at the sullen KiBum who sat down in a chair at the table. 

Once they had their shoes on, JungMin led KyuJong out of the apartment and out to the parking lot where Kevin was waiting. "What are we going to tell him?" JungMin whispered to KyuJong. KyuJong shook his head.

"I'm not sure, just play it off as a guess?" KyuJong said, hoping that would work. Seeing the van idling with Kevin in it, KyuJong approached the van, opening up the passenger door, JungMin climbing into the back. KyuJong asking Kevin if he knew where the boutique was a few streets away.

Watching them get in and guessing KiBum wasn't joining them since he couldn't walk, Kevin puffed his cheeks out as he thought.  "...Yeah, I know the one.  He's there?"  He took the gear out of park and checked to make sure the street was clear before driving in the direction of the boutique.  He glanced at the redhead through the rearview mirror, then at KyuJong beside him before focusing his attention on the road.  The rain seemed determined to wipe them right off the road. 

Glancing back at JungMin, KyuJong nodded. "We think so," he said, buckling his seatbelt. "Where exactly did you come from?" he asked, not looking at the younger. No one had told him why this person had been in the apartment.

Kevin laughed quietly.  "I'm sorry...I happened to walk by KiBum out in the rain and helped him out a little.  He was completely soaked and couldn't walk."  He tapped his fingers lightly against the steering wheel, not sure if he should bring up what he'd talked about with KiBum and deciding it was safest just to be quiet.  He didn't know the full situation.  "My apologies for not introducing myself properly."  He waited for a red light to turn green before continuing. 

"Things have been a little hectic," JungMin said with a tight smile. "Thank you for helping KiBum, sometimes he doesn't think before he acts." He looked to KyuJong who was staring out the van window. "We might as well introduce ourselves, I'm JungMin, this is KyuJong, the other one at the apartment is YoungSaeng, and we're going to pick up HyungJoon, KiBum's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Kevin smiled lightly in return.  "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."  
      
He was silent for a moment as they turned onto the street the boutique was on.  They were just about there when he said quietly, "It's none of my business whatever happened, but...he's sorry for it.  He was very upset when I found him, and he is sorry." 

JungMin watched KyuJong who didn't respond to what Kevin had said. Sighing lightly, JungMin nodded. "Well, it did seem like he was sorry, but we'll have to see what happens." As the van slowed to a stop in front of the boutique, JungMin climbed out. "I'll go in and get him, be back in a second," he said to the other two, opening up the umbrella and shutting the door behind him. The boutique was on the other side of the street from the car, and after checking for traffic, JungMin jogged across towards the door of shop.

HyungJoon was sitting on the floor between the two sets of doors, watching the rain fall through the glass and shivering.  The inner set of doors was locked, the boutique closed for the day, but it was better than staying outside in the rain.  He'd searched for as long as he could despite it, finally giving in to the cold only fifteen minutes ago to find somewhere to wait out the storm.  Without a clue where he was, HyungJoon blew on his shaking hands a little and brushed away the tears from his cheeks.  At least he thought they were tears, could have just been water dripping from his hair.  
      
Paying no attention to the van that had pulled up on the other side of the street, HyungJoon only focused when he noticed the man approaching the store had red hair.  "Min?" he murmured when the door opened. 

"Don't you look like a drowned rat," JungMin frowned, holding the umbrella with one hand, the door open with his hip and holding out his hand. "Come on, let's get you home, KiBum already made it back. You two need to stop running out the door like that."

Relieved to hear KiBum was all right, HyungJoon chuckled tiredly.  "Sorry.  I forgot he was that fast."  He reached out to take JungMin's offered hand, standing and nearly pitching forward onto his face.  He couldn't feel his legs, or his fingers for that matter. 

Dropping the umbrella, JungMin caught HyungJoon and held him up. "It's a good thing we've got a ride back, I hate carrying you people," he sighed, taking HyungJoon's arm and putting it over his shoulder. Picking the umbrella back up he helped HyungJoon out of the entryway, crossing the street to the van. As they got close enough, KyuJong hopped out of the passenger seat and opened up the door for JungMin to help HyungJoon into the van.

Kevin watched from the driver's seat as HyungJoon was helped into the back of the van, the young man shivering badly and soaked through.  Frowning lightly, Kevin turned the heat in the car on to max as the doors were closed, pretending not to notice how HyungJoon tried to catch KyuJong's hand, shaking a little too much to hold on properly. 

Once HyungJoon was in, JungMin took the passenger seat while KyuJong sat in the back with HyungJoon. There was a blanket on the floor of the van and KyuJong pulled it up around his boyfriend, smiling sadly at him. "We'll get you home and into a warm bath, okay?" he said softly, avoiding his eyes.

HyungJoon nodded, curling up under the blanket as he felt the car begin to move.  "Sorry," he whispered quietly, covering KyuJong's hand with his own.  "I'm really sorry Kyu."  Kevin was doing his best not to eavesdrop, listening to the radio instead as he got them turned around and heading back to their apartment. 

"What are you sorry for?" KyuJong shook his head, speaking softly. "You didn't do anything wrong." KyuJong put his other hand over HyungJoon's, shocked out how cold it was.

"So Kevin, that's an english name isn't it?" JungMin said, looking to their driver. He wasn't sure what the two in the back were going to discuss, but wanted to at least give them a little privacy.

Kevin glanced over at the redhead, lips quirking upwards slightly.  "Yeah.  I lived in the States for a while before coming here, so I use this name a lot more than my Korean name."  He was glad for the conversation, relaxing a little.  "JungMin sshi, right?"  
      
Swallowing, HyungJoon rested against the back of the seat, closing his eyes as he felt tears coming back.  "I shouldn't have let it get this far," he murmured, shivering.  "It just hurt you both and I...I'm really sorry."  He sniffled a little.  "I don't know what I'm going to do, Kyu..." 

"I don't know either HyungJoon," KyuJong closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I didn't mean for that to happen and... I lost control with KiBum in my face like that. I'm so sorry that I did that to him, I am so, so sorry."

"Yeah," JungMin nodded with a grin. "So the States? You must be good at English then?"

The corners of Kevin's lips curled upwards.  "You could say that."  He glanced over at JungMin.  "Do you speak English too?" he asked, in English.  
      
"It's not your fault," HyungJoon whispered.  He tried to shift closer, but the seat belt wouldn't let him.  "He shouldn't have said any of that."  Pain flared in his chest as he opened his eyes again, glassy as he looked up at KyuJong through sopping wet bangs.  
      
"It's not...getting any better," he murmured.  "I thought it would...but..."  Tears spilled over his cheeks.  "We...probably should..."  He couldn't get the words out. 

KyuJong looked at HyungJoon helplessly, knowing what he was trying to say. "Break up," he finished the thought in a whisper. Maybe HyungJoon was right, things hadn't got any better. Even if KiBum had apologized, that didn't mean he accepted the two of them together, and KyuJong could have killed him today with what he had done. 

Shakily he slid his hands out from around HyungJoon's, wiping at his eyes at the tears that fell, nodding. Maybe they just weren't supposed to be together after all. He turned away from HyungJoon in his seat, not wanting to look at him anymore, it hurt too much.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" JungMin chuckled. He only knew a smattering of English words, not enough for conversation. The conversation in the backseat caught his ear and his eyes flickered to the two of them. That was not good.

"I guess that's a no then," Kevin mused, noticing the older man's distraction.  He bit his lower lip, glancing in the rearview mirror for an instant before focusing on the road, bringing onto the street the apartment was on.  
      
HyungJoon watched KyuJong turn away from him, the tears continuing to fall.  It felt like his heart was tearing itself to pieces.  "I'm sorry," he whispered again, unable to say anything else as his hand brushed against KyuJong's knee before he slowly retreated.  He curled up in the other corner of the van, shaking not entirely from the biting cold. 

"Me too," KyuJong responded, doing his best not to break down right there. He needed to keep himself together, for all their sakes. When the van pulled into their parking lot, KyuJong opened up the door and stepped out, moving out of the way so JungMin could help HyungJoon. Leaning into the open passenger door, KyuJong smiled gently at Kevin. "Thank you, so much for your help. Would you like to come up for dinner? I'm going to make spicy rice cakes, and it's the least we can do to pay you back."

Kevin blinked before smiling a little tentatively.  It was impossible to miss the glaze of tears over the older man's eyes.  "It was nothing...and would that be all right with you and your roommates?  I wouldn't want to intrude," he said, not sure if he would be welcome with how explosive the situation seemed.  He glanced over his shoulder to watch JungMin help HyungJoon out of the back of the van, the soaked man's legs seeming entirely uncooperative. 

"I insist," KyuJong nodded, trying not to look over and see how much trouble HyungJoon was having. "I'm sure KiBum will be glad to have you join us." Kyujong knew how tense the situation would be when they got back in, but they all needed to eat and calm down before they talked. Having to keep calm for Kevin would help all of their moods, as cooking would help distract him from his heartache.

"Alright, climb on to my back," JungMin sighed, turning around. HyungJoon didn't seem like he was able to stand let alone walk.

HyungJoon was quiet as he wrapped his arms around JungMin's neck, squirming until he was able to get his legs into position around the redhead's waist and resting his cheek against the other man's back.

"Thank you for the invitation then," Kevin smiled at KyuJong, turning off the car engine.  He was the last to get out of the car, grabbing his umbrella as he locked all the doors and walked around to the other side of the car to join KyuJong. 

Leading the way, KyuJong opened the door of the building for JungMin to go in first. "It won't be anything fancy, but warm and home cooked," KyuJong said to Kevin as they climbed the stairs after JungMin. He was doing his best to be polite and courteous, anything to distract the pain in his chest.

Once they got to the apartment, KyuJong went in first, slipping off his shoes and heading straight for the kitchen to start cooking. JungMin looked over his shoulder at HyungJoon. "Where am I dropping you off at? Bed? Bath? Couch?"

"...Bed please?" HyungJoon murmured.  He didn't think he'd be able to manage a bath right now, not if he couldn't even stand.  Then a thought crossed his mind and he swallowed past the pain in his chest.  "K-KiBum's room?"

YoungSaeng appeared, eyes widening at the state HyungJoon was in.  He hurried to get the younger man a change of clothes.  Kevin took off his shoes and leaned his umbrella into the corner of the wall, looking around a little awkwardly. 

"Okay," JungMin frowned slightly at that, but moved into KiBum's room. "Saeng's getting you clothes I think, you going to need help changing?" he asked, easing HyungJoon down onto the bed.

On the couch, KiBum scooted as best he could to look down the hall to the door at what was going on. Seeing Kevin he smiled a little. "Hey, what happened?"

Kevin smiled when he saw KiBum, padding over.  "We have your brother, he looked about as soaked as you did," he said, sitting down beside him after a moment.  "I think I'm invited for dinner."  He glanced towards the kitchen before looking back at KiBum.  "Your legs okay?"  
      
YoungSaeng reappeared out of KyuJong and HyungJoon's room, looking entirely depressed; he had figured out why HyungJoon was brought to KiBum's room instead of his own.  He brought the clothes into the other room and placed them down on the bed next to HyungJoon with a small smile before leaving and going into the kitchen to see if he could help KyuJong.  
      
HyungJoon watched him go before shaking his head a little.  "I should be all right, thanks Min," he said quietly, looking up at the other man. 

"Okay, we'll bring you in some dinner in a few," JungMin said, concern clear in his eyes. After a moment he crouched down in front of him. "If you want to talk about it, you come to me okay?"

"They'll be fine once I get some sleep, but I can walk a little better," KiBum said. He didn't say it, but he was glad Kevin was staying for dinner at least. The short time alone with YoungSaeng hadn't been pleasant to say the least. When he saw YoungSaeng emerge from his room, he frowned, wondering why HyungJoon was in his room, and not in the room he shared with KyuJong.

    "That's good," Kevin chuckled, trying not to watch YoungSaeng and be too nosey.  "According to the weatherman, the rain's going to have stopped overnight."  He smiled a little.  "If you're ever bored, feel free to give me a call, because if I'm not working I'm most likely bored out of my mind too."  
      
    Watching JungMin crouch down, HyungJoon nodded, pressing his lips together to stop them from trembling as he felt the tears coming back.  "I will," he said quietly.  "Thanks."  He tried a smile, but between the cold and the heartache it didn't reach his eyes. 

JungMin nodded, patting his knee before getting up and walking from the room, closing the door behind him. He eyed the two on the couch as he went past on his way into the kitchen. "Need any help in here?" he asked KyuJong who was preoccupied with chopping up vegetables.

"No, I think we've got it," KyuJong looked up and smiled at him warmly before returning to what he was doing. JungMin's eyes narrowed in concern and then looked to YoungSaeng.

"Well what are you doing tomorrow then? I have the night off again," KiBum said. Even though he had just met Kevin, he liked him. Plus with the mess he had made today it was probably best if he wasn't home as much until things cooled down.

    "Tomorrow?"  Kevin pursed his lips in thought.  "I work until three, then I'm off.  Want to meet up?"  
      
    YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin a little helplessly as he helped KyuJong make dinner.  He wasn't sure if now was the best time to talk to KyuJong about what he was sure had happened.  It would be better to ask JungMin first, but he didn't want to leave KyuJong in here alone.  "Looks like it's going to be delicious," was all he could say, smiling at KyuJong. 

"Let's hope so," KyuJong nodded, laughing a little. With the veggies cut up he filled the pan with water and started to make the sauce. Although he was hurting so much inside, he wasn't going to let that pain consume him like it did before. They would move on and it would be okay. They had more important things to worry about anyway, and a broken heart was nothing compared to what they needed to do. "I've got this under control in here, you don't need to babysit me."

"Okay, how about you come here and pick me up? Other side of town is a little far," KiBum said, smirking a little. Not if he wanted to be able to walk anyway.

    "I can do that," Kevin grinned, glad to see KiBum was looking better.  
      
    "Just making sure," YoungSaeng smiled, watching him.  After a moment of pausing, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms lightly around KyuJong in a hug, resting his cheek against the other man's shoulder. 

Startled when YoungSaeng hugged him, KyuJong blinked for a few seconds before that hastily built up wall crumbled. His lip was quivering slightly before his whole body shuddered and he let out a choked sob. JungMin sighed, pain in his eyes as KyuJong started to cry.

"Saeng, why don't you take him into his room, I'll finish dinner," he said softly.

    YoungSaeng nodded, gently taking the spoon out of KyuJong's hands and setting it down.  He wrapped one arm around KyuJong's waist and eased him away from the counter, taking his hand with his free one and leading him out of the kitchen and into his room.  Easing KyuJong into sitting down on the bed, YoungSaeng just held him without a word, rubbing his back slowly. 

Leaning against YoungSaeng, KyuJong let go, crying into the man's shoulder. He loved HyungJoon so much, that even if not being together was for the best, it still hurt like hell. Everything that had happened because of them being together should have never happened if this was how it was to end.

KiBum had watched YoungSaeng lead KyuJong into his and HyungJoon's room, even more confused than before. Was KyuJong still that upset over what had happened earlier? He frowned, looking back at Kevin in confusion. "I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what's going on right now."

    Kevin just smiled sadly.  "It's fine."  He glanced down the hallway before returning his gaze to KiBum.  "Maybe I should leave," he said quietly, not wanting to get in the way.  
      
    Rocking KyuJong back and forth slowly, YoungSaeng let him cry, understanding the need to get it all out.  Not saying a word, he waited for KyuJong to speak, letting him take as much time as he needed. 

When he was able to breathe again, KyuJong pulled back from YoungSaeng's shoulder, not bothering to wipe away the tears when more just poured down his cheeks. "I love him so much YoungSaeng," he whispered, looking down at his hands that were clenched in his lap. "But it wasn't enough."

Chewing on his lip, KiBum shook his head. He didn't want Kevin to leave, not yet at least. "Stay for dinner at least, please?"

    Silent for a moment, Kevin smiled a little before nodding.  "All right."  
      
    YoungSaeng rubbed a hand along KyuJong's arm, keeping his own around the younger man so KyuJong could at least have that small amount of comfort.  "He loves you too," he whispered.  Anyone with half a brain could see that.  "Why did you decide to..."  He left the words unsaid. 

"It wasn't working," KyuJong sniffled, shaking his head. "It hasn't been working for a while, but we tried to ignore it, tried to make it work, but we couldn't spend that much time together because of KiBum. KiBum doesn't accept us, and HyungJoon made the choice that really was unavoidable. He told me months ago he'd choose his brother first," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes.

    Of course HyungJoon would choose KiBum...the bond between the two brothers was one they had all hated to see broken.  But at the same time, why did it have to be one or the other?  Why couldn't they have been accepted together, especially with all they were doing to give HyungJoon more time with KiBum?  YoungSaeng felt cold anger bubble up inside him, at KiBum for making them choose, but he didn't voice it or let it appear on his face.  
      
    "Guess all that can be done now is to keep going," YoungSaeng murmured, sighing softly and hugging KyuJong close.  "You know you can talk to me about anything, right Kyu yah?" he whispered to him.  "You don't have to keep it inside." 

"Thank you," KyuJong murmured, resting his head on YoungSaeng's shoulder again. With HyungJoon and KiBum gone most of the day, KyuJong had grown a lot closer to YoungSaeng and JungMin. He valued their friendship and was grateful to have them right now. There was a tap on the door and he looked up, JungMin was peeking his head in with a concerned expression.

"I hate to bother you," JungMin said softly, glancing over his shoulder then back at them. "But, um, I need help. I'm really not that much of a cook, and I may have ruined dinner."

    "...."  YoungSaeng's lips quivered slightly.  With a soft sigh, he hugged KyuJong gently, brushing the hair back out of his face and the tears off his cheeks.  "I'll be right back," he said quietly, carefully getting up.  He gave JungMin a small smile and a motion to stay as he walked out of the room, going into the kitchen to take care of the rice cakes before they burned even more. 

Smiling sadly at KyuJong, JungMin took a seat next to him on the bed, wrapping both arms around the older man. "How you doing?" He asked, leaning his head against KyuJong's.

"Okay," KyuJong sighed, curling up against him. "I'll live, I've been through worse."

"HyungJoon is an idiot" JungMin grumbled and KyuJong couldn't help but laugh quietly at that. "He is, I mean it. One little rough patch and he's running away with his tail between his legs."

"He's doing what he thinks is best, I can't fault him for that," KyuJong said, closing his eyes. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"You both just need some time," JungMin soothed, running his hand up and down KyuJong's arm. "I would be lying if I said I didn't think you two rushed into a relationship, but it's clear you both care for each other deeply. Who knows, maybe he'll come around soon and you two can work it out. Until then, you've got me and Saeng to help you out, okay?"

"Okay," KyuJong smiled and relaxed into the embrace. "I appreciate the support."

"Anytime," JungMin smiled. "And maybe now after this whole debacle today, KiBum will be nicer to you. He did seem genuinely sorry."

"We'll see," KyuJong's smile faded slightly. It wasn't immediately clear whether or not KiBum had changed his opinion of him, only time would tell.

Seeing YoungSaeng come out from the room, KiBum frowned. "Excuse me for a sec," he told Kevin, getting unsteadily to his feet and limping into the kitchen. "Is KyuJong okay?" he whispered lowly to YoungSaeng, concern in his eyes.

    Busy adjusting the heat and going through the rice cakes to make sure they weren't burnt (thankfully only a few of them were really bad, the rest could be saved), YoungSaeng glanced at KiBum when the younger man appeared beside him.  
      
    "No," was the flat reply, YoungSaeng obviously still angry at KiBum.  He did keep his voice down though, to spare Kevin.  Searching KiBum's expression, he turned away to continue working.  "You got what you wanted.  I hope you're happy." 

Shrinking back from YoungSaeng's tone and expression, KiBum didn't understand what he meant. "What I wanted?" He shook his head slowly, trying to figure it out. That's when it finally clicked. HyungJoon was in his room; KyuJong crying. "They broke up?" He asked, eyes wide. "I didn't want that, I really didn't."

    "Really?  I'm having a hard time believing that."  It was the denial that made YoungSaeng finally snap as he rounded on KiBum, eyes dark.  "What have you done besides make both of them feel like crap?  One night a week, that was all they wanted, and you couldn't even keep your comments to yourself," he hissed.  "They tried and tried to make it work, I bet you didn't even notice KyuJong was lucky to have so much two minutes in the same room as him.  Why did it have to be either you or him, KiBum?  _Why did you make him choose_?"  
      
    He stared at the younger man.  "I hope you enjoyed breaking your brother's heart, Kim KiBum." 

Taking a step back, KiBum didn't know what to say. Why had he done the things he did? He wanted his brother to be happy, and KyuJong did make HyungJoon happy, he couldn't deny that. From the beginning he had resented KyuJong, for how much HyunJoong had loved him and couldn't look passed him. That hadn't been fair to either KyuJong, or HyungJoon. He sighed and lowered his eyes.

"I need to fix this," he whispered. "They love each other, I know they do. Maybe a part of me didn't want them together, but I can't be this selfish anymore. What do I do YoungSaeng?" He brought his eyes back up to YoungSaeng's, tears brimming. "I love my brother, I didn't mean to do this."

    YoungSaeng watched the tears form in KiBum's eyes, lips pressed together.  They all needed help.  "You tell me, KiBum," he said quietly.  "He's your brother.  An apology might not be enough at this point...you tore them apart, and they're both miserable right now."  He shook his head and turned back to the stove.  "But if you really want to fix it, something's going to have to change...and you're going to have to stop running away." 

"Running hasn't done me any good," KiBum agreed, turning away. It was because he had run away from home in the first place that they had got into this mess, and he was always dragging HyungJoon down with him. As much as he loved his brother, it seemed he was slowly ruining his life. That had to change, and it was time to start letting HyungJoon lead his own life, and not follow behind him to clean up his messes. He limped back into the living room to sit down on the couch, smiling tensely at Kevin.

When he sat down, JungMin emerged from the bedroom to join YoungSaeng in the kitchen. "I didn't ruin dinner, did I?" He asked with a pout, putting his arms around YoungSaeng's waist.

    "Not completely," YoungSaeng sighed with a tired smile, shoulders dropping a little as he leaned against JungMin.  "See, all better."  He stirred everything carefully.  "How is he?" he asked quietly.  
      
    Kevin watched KiBum sit back down, smiling a little in return.  "Anything I can do to help?" he asked quietly. 

Looking at Kevin for a moment, KiBum shrugged. "I don't think so, I kind of made a huge mess and I need to fix it," he said. He wasn't sure what he should tell Kevin, since this was mostly HyungJoon and KyuJong's private business. "I'm probably not going to spending a lot of time at home for a while, you wouldn't mind if we hung out right?"

"He's okay," JungMin said, kissing YoungSaeng's shoulder and swaying them slowly back and forth. "Okay as he can be anyway. He wanted a little time alone before dinner." He glanced out towards the living room. "I feel kind of bad for Kevin getting mixed up in this mess."

    "He did kind of come out of nowhere," YoungSaeng mused.  "I hope KiBum has learnt something from all this."  He stirred the food a little more before turning around in JungMin's embrace and resting against him, closing his eyes.  "What are we going to do with them..."  
      
    "Of course I don't mind," Kevin smiled.  "Let me know whenever you're free."  He nudged KiBum reassuringly.  "I'm sure you can set things right again." 

"I hope so," KiBum smirked, shaking his head. It probably wasn't something that was going to resolve itself overnight either. He would have to make more of an effort to be nice to KyuJong, to get to know him. He really wasn't that bad of a guy if he sat down and though about it.

"Don't know, but we'll be there if they need us, like always," JungMin said, stroking YoungSaeng's hair. "You really think KiBum's going to change after this?"

    "I hope he does...I think he's realized just how badly he messed up.  If he doesn't...he might lose HyungJoon too."  YoungSaeng lifted his head to bury his nose against JungMin's neck.  "All this mess is giving me a headache." 

Wrapping his arms tighter around him, JungMin kissed the side of his head and sighed. "Me too, who would have thought we would be the stable ones in all this," he chuckled. Peering down at the pan of food, he rubbed YoungSaeng's back. "I think dinner is about done."

    "I think so too," YoungSaeng sighed.  Leaning up, he kissed JungMin softly before stepping back, turning around again to finish up.  "Will KyuJong be joining us, or eating in his room?  I think it's safe to say HyungJoon won't be going anywhere." 

"I'll see what he wants to do, and someone can take HyungJoon his dinner," JungMin said, running a hand down YoungSaeng's back for a moment before stepping out of the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready KiBum," JungMin spoke to the two on the couch as he headed towards the bedrooms. He knocked gently on KyuJong's door and peered in, KyuJong was still sitting where he had left him. "Hey, you joining us for dinner?" he asked with a smile.

Looking up when the door opened, KyuJong nodded after a moment, unfolding his legs and standing up. "I think I can get through dinner okay," he smiled, moving toward the door. "Thank you again," he said, putting his hand on JungMin's arm. "I've really relied on you and YoungSaeng these past couple of months."

"That's what we're here for apparently," JungMin shrugged, patting KyuJong's hand and leading him back out to the dining area. KiBum was limping to the table with Kevin's help. Once KyuJong was settled in a chair, JungMin went back into the kitchen to help get drinks and the plates of dished out food.

    YoungSaeng divided the food into six, placing it all on the plates for JungMin.  "I'll bring HyungJoon his," he smiled at his boyfriend, taking a plate and a glass of water and leaving the kitchen.  He carried it to KiBum's and now HyungJoon's room, leaning into the doorway.  "Joon?"  
      
    HyungJoon had changed and was laying down in bed.  YoungSaeng stepped into the room and placed the plate down on the bedside table along with the glass before helping the younger man to a sitting position.  "How are you feeling?"  
      
    "Okay, I guess," HyungJoon whispered.  He looked like he'd been crying, and his face was too red to be healthy.  YoungSaeng pressed one hand lightly against HyungJoon's forehead and frowned; he was warm.  "No more running around outside for you," he sighed, placing the plate in his lap.  HyungJoon's smile was shaky.  
      
    Once he was sure HyungJoon was going to be all right, YoungSaeng left the room to rejoin the others.  Kevin smiled at them.  "It looks great, thank you for inviting me to stay." 

"Well it's not much of a thanks for helping us out today," JungMin said, starting to eat. "Today wasn't a great day for us."

"We've had worse," KyuJong said mildly, eating slowly. "But yes, thank you Kevin, you're always welcome here. Maybe next time I'll be able to cook a proper meal."

"I did my best," JungMin said with a pout.

"Next time, you'll make him proper rice cakes," KiBum spoke up, glancing at KyuJong. "You make them the best." KyuJong's eyes widened slightly at that and he smiled.

"Thank you KiBum, thank you," he said softly, looking down at his meal.

    YoungSaeng smiled upon hearing that, glad that KiBum was at least making an effort.  He started eating.  "So what is it that you do here, Kevin sshi?"  
      
    "I work at a games shop at the other end of town," Kevin replied with a small smile.  "They don't give me a lot of hours though, so more often than not I just wander around."  He tried a rice cake and brightened.  "This is pretty good." 

JungMin beamed at hearing that. He was going to take credit if it tasted good. KyuJong chuckled at him and shook his head. "Well someone is always here at the apartment if you find yourself wandering this way," KyuJong said to Kevin. It seemed that KiBum had taken a shine to this man and it didn't hurt for all of them to have someone new to talk to. They would have to be careful what they said around him of course.

    "I'll remember that," Kevin smiled widely, eyes dancing.  "And if any of you are just as bored, I can bring by some games or something."  
      
    "Sounds like fun," YoungSaeng chuckled.  They'd never really had a day to just relax and play games together.  Maybe one day if the situation between KiBum, HyungJoon and KyuJong got to that point, they could all play a few board games together. 

"Games could be fun, there's only so much TV I can watch," KiBum said, nervously glancing at JungMin.

"Hey, you appreciate all the hard work that went in to getting you that TV," JungMin frowned, pointing his chopsticks at him.

    "We all appreciate it," YoungSaeng smiled, watching them.  "We just need a little variety every now and then."  
      
    Kevin just chuckled, eating quietly. 

KyuJong looked around the table, smiling sadly. It was nice that KiBum was making more of an effort, and wasn't constantly scowling or making rude comments, but without HyungJoon there it felt empty. He poked at his food, trying not to think about him or glance towards KiBum's closed door. Would it ever be all of them sitting around a table eating like this? With HyunJoong? He sighed, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the conversation at the table.

After a while, JungMin set down his chopsticks and leaned back in his chair. "Well that was a good meal if I do say so myself," he beamed. KyuJong snorted into his water glass.

    "Yes, though let's not forget the effort that went into saving that meal," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, nudging JungMin.  He stood up after a moment, gathering up the plates and bringing them into the kitchen.  
      
    "It really was good," Kevin agreed, setting his own chopsticks down. 

"Thank you for saving our meal then," JungMin said with a pout, bringing in the rest of the dishes. "Was delicious, thank you," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Do you live far from here, Kevin?" KyuJong asked, still sipping on his water.

    "Maybe about five minutes by car, half an hour or so by walking," Kevin grinned.  "So...not that far, no."  He looked to KiBum with a small smile.  "Still have my number?"  
      
    YoungSaeng chuckled, tilting his head to kiss JungMin properly, cupping his cheek a little.  "It wasn't that bad, you're getting better," he murmured.  Kissing him again, he turned to start washing the dishes.

"You'll have to teach me," JungMin grinned, helping dry and put the dishes away.

"Yeah, I put it on the table in my room," KiBum nodded, motioning over his shoulder. "I should give you our cell numbers at least," he said, getting up to find paper and a pen in one of the kitchen drawers. Returning to the table, he wrote down the numbers of both cell phones and tore the paper from the pad, handing it to Kevin. "If no one picks up the one, try the other. They get shuffled around between us."

    Kevin nodded and, to his credit, didn't ask why five young men only had two cell phones and the bare essentials between them.  "I'll keep that in mind," he smiled as he took the paper, looking at the numbers before folding the paper and slipping it into his pocket.  He looked at the window.  "Look's like the rain is starting to let up a little." 

"That's good, driving in that rain in the dark would not have been good," KyuJong said, looking out the window as well. "We wouldn't have let you leave if that was the case, far too dangerous."

    "I've driven in worse," Kevin laughed quietly.  "You're all new here, right?"  His eyes danced.  "Try getting anywhere when a _real_ storm comes up the coast." 

"I guess it's good we're not staying long," KiBum said, clamping his mouth shut as soon as he said that. "Plus we don't drive."

"That just means your delivery job isn't going to be nearly as fun," KyuJong said lightly eyeing KiBum for that slip.

    "Ah, you're not staying?"  Kevin blinked, a little saddened by that before he smiled a little.  "Probably just as well if you're on a delivery job then, normal rain's bad enough without the stuff we get sometimes."  He looked up as YoungSaeng and JungMin returned, done with the dishes. 

"Yes, well, we're not leaving anytime soon, don't worry about that," JungMin said with a smile. They didn't have nearly enough money to get there and back. Sitting down in a chair, he scooted YoungSaeng's closer and put his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "What about you though? You said you lived in the States, how'd you end up here?"

    Kevin shrugged, putting his chin in one hand.  "Things weren't really working out on the other side of the world, so my family moved back to Korea.  We wandered from city to city for a while before deciding to stay here.  It's been a few years now.  I like it here, it's peaceful." 

"It is very nice here," KyuJong nodded. He'd seen a bit more of the city now that he was healed, even taking short walks by himself. He really liked it here, and hoped Jeju would be just as nice when they got there.

JungMin let them talk and leaned over to whisper in YoungSaeng's ear. "I'm going to go check on HyungJoon," he gave YoungSaeng a kiss on the cheek as he stood up and left the table. He knocked on the door lightly before opening it and peering in.

    HyungJoon had finished eating and placed the empty plate on the side table.  He was curled up under the blankets, shivering.  Opening his eyes, he saw JungMin.  "Hey," he murmured.  "How are things?"  He tried to sit up but gave up quickly. 

Moving into the room and shutting the door behind him, JungMin sat down on the edge of the bed. "Could be better," he smirked. Seeing how badly he was shivering, JungMin leaned down to check his forehead. "You're burning up, we'll have to get you some medicine," he said frowning.

    "I'll be fine," HyungJoon said quietly, blinking tiredly up at him.  "Who was the driver?" he thought to ask, after realizing at some point none of them knew how to drive, nor had a van. 

"His name is Kevin, he found KiBum lying in an alley on the other side of town and brought him home," JungMin said. "KiBum seems to like him, and he's a nice kid. I think KiBum finally made a friend."

    HyungJoon smiled a little.  "That's good."  Hopefully a friend would help KiBum relax a little.  
      
    He was silent for a moment before asking, "How's KyuJong?" curling up a little more under the blankets. 

"Honestly? Not good," JungMin sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "He's trying to put on a brave face right now, but he's hurting, a lot."

    Nodding slowly, HyungJoon looked down, feeling the tears coming back even though he held them at bay.  "I just don't know what to do anymore," he whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to bury himself in the blankets, the oncoming fever turning his thoughts to mush. 

"I think you should take some time to think about things a little more once you're feeling better," JungMin said, glancing down at him. "Today was a very high strung day, and emotions are all over the place. You love him, I know you do, and you didn't come this far just to let it end like that." He slowly stood up, straightening his pants. "I'll get you another blanket and some water," as he started to go he stopped and turned. "After you left, KyuJong wouldn't talk to me and Saeng, but he talked to KiBum. In fact, KiBum just told Kevin that KyuJong's spicy rice cakes were the best."

    HyungJoon perked up a little at that, a small smile curling his lips.  "They are the best, aren't they?" he whispered, relaxing a little.  "I just want them to get along...that's all I want..."  He fell silent after that, turning his face into the pillow. 

"That's what we all want," JungMin nodded, watching him sadly. "Get some rest, maybe things will be better tomorrow." He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, closing the door quietly. There wasn't much else he could do, once again it was between the three of them. He went and got a glass of water from the kitchen, and a spare blanket from the hall closet. Once back in KiBum and HyungJoon's room, he set the glass down on the table, draped the blanket over HyungJoon, and picked up the dirty plate to take back to the kitchen.

    The conversation at the kitchen table looked like it was finishing up, Kevin glancing at the time.  "I should probably get back, before my parents wonder if I drowned," he mused.  Sitting up straight as JungMin reappeared, he smiled brightly and bowed his head to them.  "Thank you again for your hospitality, if any of you need a ride anywhere or something, feel free to give me a call." 

"Thanks again for your help," JungMin smiled with a nod. "We would be in much worse shape if you hadn't of come along," he glanced at KiBum who smiled sheepishly.

"I'll call you tomorrow," KiBum said, remembering they had made plans. "After three, right?"

    "Right," Kevin smiled, standing.  "It was nice meeting you all, have a good night," he said, bowing again before turning to head to the doorway, slipping into his shoes and picking up his umbrella before letting himself out. 

JungMin followed him to the door and locked it when he was out. Taking a deep breath he came back into the dining area, looking at them all. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted and want go to bed." He turned his attention to KiBum, his expression hardening. "Don't think you're off the hook now, you and I, are going to have a very long talk tomorrow about what happened today. We're glad you're safe, but you're not forgiven yet."

"I know," KiBum said quietly, shrinking down in his chair and avoiding the look.

    YoungSaeng looked at them all, sighing softly.  "I think we should all get some rest," he said quietly, walking up to beside JungMin.  "Good night then?"  He took JungMin's hand, eyes tired.  Hopefully things would look better in the morning, for now they could only hope. 

"Night," KyuJong said as JungMin led YoungSaeng to their room. He turned his attention to KiBum who was starting to get up as well. "Night KiBum."

"Night Kyu," KiBum said, smiling tightly at him. "I'm really sorry, about everything," he said, keeping his head down.

"We can talk tomorrow, go get some sleep," KyuJong said gently. KiBum nodded and headed to his room, slipping into the room quietly.

When he was alone, KyuJong sighed heavily. He was very tired, but wasn't looking forward to sleeping in his bed all alone. Getting up from the table, he padded over to the television turning it on and turning the volume down to barely audible and curled up on his side on the couch.

By the time KiBum got into the room, HyungJoon had fallen asleep, though he'd shifted over so he wasn't taking up the whole bed.  The fever had almost fully set in, his breathing uneven and body trembling under the blankets.  It was going to be a rough night.  
      
    YoungSaeng dropped down onto the bed with a sigh, looking up at JungMin.  "I'm going to clobber them all one day."  He lifted his arms for the other man, wanting his warm body to curl up against. 

Worried, KiBum curled up on top of the blankets next to his brother, not wanting him to lose any heat from the blankets by getting under with him. He chewed on his lips and watched him for a long time before he was finally able to drift to sleep; fitfully at best.

"Better you than me," JungMin sighed, taking YoungSaeng's hand and sliding in next to him, wrapping him up and pulling him close. "Let's just run away to Japan," he mumbled, kissing YoungSaeng's cheek and lips.

"Sounds good to me," YoungSaeng sighed, kissing JungMin back.  "Do you know Japanese though?"  He ran his hand through JungMin's red hair, fingers playing with the soft strands before he nuzzled against JungMin under the blankets, kissing his jaw sleepily and yawning. 

"Nope, but I can learn," JungMin murmured, closing his eyes. "I love you so much Saeng." He chuckled softly, running his hand over YoungSaeng's back. "By the way, I'm glad we're only children."

"Love you too Min," YoungSaeng whispered, before cracking his eyes open in slight confusion at that.  "What do you mean?" he mumbled, too tired to figure out what JungMin was saying. 

"So we don't have to deal with jealous siblings," JungMin explained.

A soft chuckle escaped YoungSaeng at that.  "I never thought of it that way...yeah, I'm glad of it too."  He kissed JungMin's neck.  "Not that I would give you up that quickly either way." 

"Me either," JungMin settled against YoungSaeng, slowly stroking his back. "Let's get some sleep, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be just as fun as today was."

"Something to look forward to," YoungSaeng sighed, humming softly in contentment at the hand that ran down his back.  "Night Min," he whispered, twining their legs together and closing his eyes as he drifted to sleep. 

"Night Saeng," JungMin kissed his boyfriend's forehead, relaxing enough to drift to sleep.

******************

"...."  Kevin pursed his lips out, rocking back and forth slowly as he thought, eyeing KiBum beside him.  It had been nearly a month since he'd found the older man outside in the rain, and it had become part of life to find Kevin hanging out in their apartment practically every day.  He was sociable and got along with everyone, sometimes bringing over games or snacks for them, and driving them if they needed to go anywhere far away.  
      
    Right now it was only them in the apartment, JungMin and YoungSaeng out to practice (though they never told Kevin that), KyuJong out buying supplies, and HyungJoon working.  
      
    "...I'm not sure about this, hyung," he said slowly, brows furrowed a little. 

"Why not? I thought you liked him?" KiBum said, trying not to smirk at his friend. He had been surprised at how seamlessly Kevin had become a part of their lives. Sometimes he had to catch himself from blurting something out again (he had been lucky that Kevin hadn't been paying attention the one time he did). It shouldn't have come as much of a shock that Kevin had confessed to liking someone, and that someone had KiBum's mind working. "Besides, I think he likes you too."

Kevin squirmed uncomfortably, a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks.  "I'm pretty sure he doesn't, not like that," he mumbled, sinking a little further into the couch.  "What if he says no?"  He picked a little at the bottom of his shirt.  "I mean, we haven't known each other for that long..."  He peeked up at KiBum from under his bangs, biting his lower lip. 

"That doesn't matter, believe me," KiBum laughed dryly. "And so what if he says no? That's not going to change how he acts around you." This plan of his required Kevin's cooperation though, and he felt kind of bad that he was using Kevin in this way, but he had made himself a promise to get those two back together. "Why don't you think he likes you?"

"I just...it's just a feeling, I really don't think he does," Kevin protested, looking at the older man.  "He's nice when he talks to me, but that's about it."  He wrung his hands together nervously.  "You sure he won't think badly of me if I ask?" he said quietly, looking down at his lap. 

"He won't think badly of you, promise," KiBum assured him. He looked up hearing the front door open. Seeing who it was he grinned and nudged Kevin. "Go on, trust me, he likes you, he's just hard to read sometimes," he whispered.

Seeing who it was too, Kevin gulped and turned even more red.  Shooting KiBum a 'help me' look, he squirmed around before getting up off the couch and padding over to the door, smiling shyly up at the older man.  "Hey.  How did the shopping go?"  He held out his hands to help with the bags.  
       
Kicking the door closed, KyuJong looked up from pulling his shoes off and saw Kevin. "Good, thank you," he smiled, handing one of the bags to him. "I think you'll like what I'm making tonight, you are staying for dinner I assume?" He chuckled, moving through the the entryway to go into the kitchen. From the couch, KiBum gave Kevin a thumbs up before getting up to disappear into his room. Kevin probably didn't want an audience.

"I guess I am, your cooking's amazing," Kevin grinned.  He followed after KyuJong, looking at KiBum for a moment as his friend left the room, swallowing nervously as he started to help put things away.  "Do you have anything planned for the evening?" He got out, trying to appear relaxed even though he was flailing inside. 

"Other than cooking dinner and then watching some TV? Nope, why?" KyuJong looked at him in confusion as he put some things away in the fridge.

"...Uh..."  Kevin bit his lower lip, focusing on what he was putting away in the cupboard rather than look at the older man.  "I was just thinking, there's that play that's going on for a few days in the town theatre, right?  I've heard it's really good, and I think tonight's their last night.  D-Did you want to go see it?  With me?"  He hit himself mentally for the stutter. 

KyuJong listened as he finished putting things away. After a moment he stopped and turned to look at the younger. "Kevin, are you asking me out?" He asked quietly, small smile on his lips.

The younger man turned around nervously, biting his lower lip.  "...Yeah?  I mean, if that's what you want it to be, then yes, of course, but i-if not I guess I'm okay with seeing it as normal friends too, if you don't like the idea," he said, rambling a little before he caught himself and shut up. 

Watching him for a moment, KyuJong wasn't sure what to say. It had been a very long time since he'd been asked out, and was very flattered. At the same time though, he was still hurting from his breakup with HyungJoon, and even though they had been polite towards each other, it was still hard seeing him everyday. Maybe that was all the more reason to go on a date, and Kevin was a very nice man, and kind of cute too. "I'd love to go on a date with you Kevin. What time does the play start?"

Kevin blinked in surprise, before brightening.  "Really?  It starts at 7pm, ends at 9pm."  He was ecstatic, smiling widely.  "Thank you very much KyuJong hyung," he grinned, cheeks a pleasant pink as he finished putting everything away, closing the cupboard.  "Uh, is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" 

"You don't have to thank me," KyuJong laughed lightly, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "I like spending time with you." He turned the younger around and scooted him out of the kitchen. "But I can manage dinner on my own, I'll let you know when it's ready, okay?"

Turning even more red, Kevin nodded enthusiastically.  "Okay!  Let me know if there's anything I can do," he said, shuffling around excitedly.  Once KyuJong had gone back into the kitchen, he practically ran to KiBum's room.  "KiBum hyung!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down as he dropped down onto KiBum's bed beside him, eyes bright. 

Bouncing slightly with how the bed dipped, KiBum looked up from the book he was reading. "So, whens' the date?" He chuckled, seeing the other's expression.

Kevin squirmed a little, unable to stop smiling.  "Tonight.  I'm taking him out to a play."  He bounced excitedly.  "I'm just so happy hyung!"  Then he stopped, eyes wide.  "What if I mess up?  I've never taken a guy out on a date before."  He deflated a little, flopping forward onto his stomach. 

"I doubt he'll even notice if you mess up," KiBum rolled his eyes. Well now he felt even worse about manipulating Kevin in this way seeing as how excited he was, he'd have to do something really nice for him later. "Just be yourself, you'll be fine."

"Okay," Kevin said into the comforter, pushing himself back up and leaning against the wall.  "If you say so."  He tapped his hands against his knees.  "So what are you going to be doing tonight?  Will the others be back by then?" 

"I'll probably watch some TV or something, JungMin and Saeng will be home soon, and my brother won't be home for a few more hours," KiBum said. Which would be perfect timing if he gets back while they're still on their date. He nudged Kevin with his foot. "See, told you he liked you."

The younger man turned pink again as he nudged KiBum back.  "I'm still not convinced, but thanks," he grinned sheepishly.  "If this goes well I'm treating you out."  He bounced a little before picking up the book KiBum had been reading and poking through it.  "Is this interesting?" 

"Yup, and it's mine," KiBum plucked the book out of his hands, sticking his tongue out at the younger. If all went to plan though, it wouldn't go well at all for Kevin, and KiBum would be treating him out instead.

Kevin pouted at him, nudging him again with his foot.  "Be nice to your dongsaeng."  
      
    The door opened, and closed again.  Slipping off his shoes, YoungSaeng looked around and saw the two younger men in KiBum and HyungJoon's room.  "We're back."  
      
    "Welcome back," Kevin chirped.  
      
    "Hey Kevin, when are you moving in?" YoungSaeng chuckled, lips curling upwards slightly. 

"We'll need another room first," KiBum said mildly. "Or not, depending on how their date goes."

"Whose date?" JungMin blinked, peering over YoungSaeng's shoulder.

"Kevin and KyuJong's date," KiBum grinned.

YoungSaeng blinked, completely caught off-guard by that.  KyuJong and Kevin were going out on a date?  What about HyungJoon?  He looked to Kevin, who was bright red and hitting KiBum with a pillow.  
      
    He glanced back at JungMin with wide eyes before putting on a smile for Kevin.  "That's great, hope everything goes well Kevin."  
      
    Kevin smiled sheepishly up at him.  "Thanks hyung." 

KiBum was fending off Kevin's attacks and started hitting him back with the other pillow. Rolling his eyes, JungMin led YoungSaeng away from the door toward the living room. "I'm not sure how well that's going to go over with HyungJoon," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Having heard the scuffle, KyuJong came out of the kitchen and saw the other two were back. "There you are, dinner is just about ready."

"It's not going to go over at all," YoungSaeng murmured back.  Even though HyungJoon and KyuJong had been able to at least be in the same room and converse normally, it was easy to see HyungJoon was still completely in love with the older man, and the time apart was hurting him deeply.  
      
    Looking up when KyuJong appeared, YoungSaeng smiled at him.  "Great, it smells good.  What are we having?"  He glanced at JungMin before padding over to KyuJong. 

"Bulgogi," KyuJong beamed, glancing between the two of them. "If someone wants to set the table I can get plates served." The way the two had looked at each other when he came out of the kitchen had made him curious, but had learned a while ago that they weren't going to say anything. "KiBum! Kevin! Dinner," he called out down the hall to the brothers' room.

There was a scramble as the two appeared from the bedroom.  YoungSaeng chuckled and went into the kitchen to start setting the table.  Since KyuJong had taken over cooking, he'd only cooked a few times a week, the group agreeing that KyuJong was the best cook between them.  
      
    Bringing the chopsticks and glasses out, YoungSaeng laughed when Kevin popped up and began to help out.  He really was eager-to-please sometimes, especially when KyuJong and KiBum were concerned.  That made him worry a little, not wanting either of them to get hurt from this. 

"Kevin, go sit," KyuJong put his hands on his hips as there were way too many people in the small kitchen. KiBum was getting drinks and chuckled under his breath at the exchange. 

"Yeah Kevin, before he hits you over the head with a spoon," JungMin said, pointing to Kevin's usual seat next to KiBum.

"Yes hyung," Kevin said sheepishly, getting out of the way and out of the kitchen, sitting down with a small pout.  
      
    YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement, finishing setting the table.  "You too," he chuckled, steering KiBum out of the kitchen. 

"I was helping!" KiBum protested, setting down the last of the drinks and sat down. "It used to be I wasn't helping enough," he complained to Kevin. KyuJong was moving around setting down plates for everyone, ruffling KiBum's hair as he went by. Taking out a container, KyuJong dumped what was left over into it and put it in the fridge for HyungJoon to eat later. Once all the food was out, he joined the others at the table.

Laughing quietly, Kevin waited until they were all sitting before trying the food on his plate, his expression brightening.  "It's really good KyuJong hyung."  
      
    "It is," YoungSaeng agreed, chewing as he leaned a little against JungMin beside him.  With how they were around each other, it hadn't taken long for Kevin to walk in on something, but the youngest man had been surprisingly relaxed about it, aside from turning bright red and hiding in KiBum's room for a few minutes. 

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, happily eating. The more he thought about the date with Kevin tonight, the happier he got. It would be nice to get out and feel normal again, forget about the problem with HyungJoon for at least a little while.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" KiBum asked JungMin and YoungSaeng, grinning mischievously. Once the other two had gone he would let them in on the plan, hoping they understood why he had pushed Kevin into this.

"I think we were going to relax tonight," JungMin said, his eyes flickering between Kevin and KyuJong. He really wasn't sure what to make of them going on a date. Maybe KyuJong finally just gave up on HyungJoon. They had hoped that wasn't the case, and that things would work out, but neither side seemed to want to talk.

"Relaxing sounds good," YoungSaeng agreed, just as confused as JungMin.  He hid it though, deciding to just see how things went.  Though how exactly they were going to explain this to HyungJoon was beyond him.  Kevin was a nice guy, they knew that if something developed between him and KyuJong he'd take good care of the older man, but he wasn't HyungJoon.  And there were some things about KyuJong that YoungSaeng wasn't sure Kevin would ever be able to understand.  
      
    "When's the next time we all have a day off at the same time?  Maybe we can plan something," he inquired. 

"I have next Saturday off," KiBum supplied, knowing they older two always had the weekends off. "Oh! Maybe we can go watch you guys perform at the park? You haven't done that in a while," he said eagerly.

"We'll consider it," JungMin shrugged, knowing full well they were already planning on performing this weekend anyway.

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes and nudged JungMin.  "Of course, that sounds good.  Maybe you guys could join us in performing?" he teased.  Kevin's eyes went wide and he shook his head hard, YoungSaeng laughing quietly. 

"HyungJoon and I could dance," KiBum perked up. His brother had been teaching him how to dance and he wasn't too bad at it.

"I can neither dance nor sing, I'll sit that one out," KyuJong laughed, sipping at his water. That reminded him that HyungJoon had wanted to teach him how to dance as well. Sighing inwardly he set his glass down and resumed eating, pushing thoughts of his ex out of his mind.

"You're not getting me up there if my life depended on it," Kevin declared.  
      
    "You and Kyu yah can be our cheering squad," YoungSaeng chuckled, amused.  
      
    "We don't have to dress up, right?"  Kevin asked doubtfully.  
      
    "I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mentioned it..."  YoungSaeng laughed as Kevin scooted his chair back and to one side in an effort to hide behind KiBum. 

"It's too bad you don't have that skirt still Saeng," JungMin chuckled. "Get them some pompoms, and they'd be all set."

"You should have learned by now not to make suggestions like that," KiBum shook his head, looking over at his friend.

"It was a question, not a suggestion, I thought I was safe," Kevin said, still hiding.  
      
    Shaking his head in amusement, YoungSaeng continuing eating.  Finishing after a minute, he placed his chopsticks down and made himself comfortable against his boyfriend. 

"Doesn't matter, it's best just not to say anything," KiBum explained as he stood up, picking up empty plates and bringing them to the kitchen. "Which reminds me JungMin, did you ever find a horse costume?"

KyuJong bit down on his lip to keep from laughing when JungMin shot up from the table and chased KiBum from the room, yelling at him on the way. "I think he said that just to get out of doing dishes," he sighed, picking up his plate and heading into the kitchen to start on washing dishes.

"Maybe," YoungSaeng laughed, shaking his head as he got up to help before realizing Kevin was already doing that.  "Oh fine, you win, I'll go make sure KiBum's head is still attached."  Kevin laughed quietly as YoungSaeng padded off in the direction the two had gone. 

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled gently at Kevin when he looked up and saw the younger. "You're still a guest you know, you shouldn't be helping to do chores."

"I don't mind helping though," Kevin chuckled.  "And with how often I come here, it's the least I can do to help out."  He finished stacking everything next to the sink and picked up the dish towel to dry.  He kept trying to either give them some of his money for groceries since he was over so often, or bring food from home for them. 

"You keep this up and you really will be moving in," KyuJong chuckled, scrubbing at a plate. "Don't your parents mind you being over here all the time?"

"Not really.  Most of the time I'm just hanging around the house bored, they're happy I actually have somewhere to be so they don't have to kick me out," Kevin laughed quietly.  He picked up a clean plate and dried it off before placing it away.  "I should probably be finding a place of my own to live in soon anyways, but I don't make enough money to have my own apartment yet." 

Frowning lightly, KyuJong wished there was something they could do. There really wasn't enough room for Kevin to move in with them, besides they were leaving soon and it wasn't clear if they were coming back. "Have you thought about getting a different job?"

"I've thought about it, and looked around, but nothing's really caught my eye," Kevin shrugged.  "I'm not sure what I would do, and I'm still paying for school to boot."  He grinned then.  "I'll figure something out.  What about you?  Have you thought about taking on a job?"  There was a lot he didn't know about his mysterious new group of friends, KyuJong especially. 

"Thought about it, yes, but I'm not ready," KyuJong smiled sadly down at the glass he was washing out. Going to the store for a quick trip was okay, he could handle that most of the time. There had been a couple incidents and frantic calls for someone to come rescue him, but he hadn't had one of those incidents in a while. He wasn't ready to be somewhere dealing with other people for hours at a time without someone comfortable with him.

As it was, he wasn't sure how well he would do in the theater later. He was comfortable with Kevin, but the younger didn't know about his anxiety. He should probably warn him before they leave.

Kevin leaned against the counter as he dried a set of chopsticks, watching the older man.  "Everyone goes at different speeds," he smiled.  "Let me rephrase that then...what are you interested in doing for a job?"  He placed the chopstick set away and picked up the next. 

"I'd like to help people again, it's what I did before," KyuJong said, picking up the last glass to wash. "But I have a long way to go before I can help myself let alone other people," he sighed, rinsing off the glass and handing it to Kevin. "You should probably know that I'm not good with people, at all. I had a breakdown not that long ago and I get anxious in crowds. I'm getting better--" Cut off in mid sentence as KiBum came tearing around the corner to hide behind him, knocking him slightly off balance and somehow ending up with a face full of water and drenched shirt.

"Oops," KiBum grimaced, attempting to dry KyuJong off. "I'm sorry, JungMin was trying to put me in a head lock."

"It's fine, I was going to change anyway," KyuJong wiped his face with a towel. "I'll be right back Kevin, and then we can go," he smiled at Kevin as he left the kitchen.'

Blinking owlishly, Kevin's eyes crinkled slightly in amusement as he tried not to laugh.  "All right," he grinned, blushing a little at the smile.  Once KyuJong was gone, he pouted at his friend.  "You have horrible timing," he told KiBum, draping the towel over his hyung's face once he was done drying, placing the glass away.  
      
    YoungSaeng was laughing as he stopped JungMin from going after KiBum again, hands against the redhead's chest.  "Okay, enough." 

Outside the door to the brothers' room, JungMin wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng. "You're spoiling my fun," he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and leaning back against the wall.

"What? What'd I do?" KiBum pulled the towel off his head and blinking at Kevin. "You weren't about to kiss or something were you?"

Kevin squeaked and flushed red.  "No!  We were just talking."  He flailed for a moment before looking down at himself.  "Now I wish I'd brought a change of clothes."  
      
    "I think you've had enough fun trying to take KiBum's head off," YoungSaeng sighed, resting against JungMin and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.  Though he much preferred the atmosphere in the apartment now than how it had been.  Leaning up, he kissed JungMin softly. 

"Was just playing around, I didn't mean it," JungMin chuckled returning the kiss. Ever since the fight last month, KiBum's attitude toward everyone had dramatically improved, and even JungMin had to admit the younger was fun to be around. His hand rubbed up and down YoungSaeng's back slow. "I guess we're on baby sitting duty tonight," he murmured against YoungSaeng's lips.

"You want to borrow something of mine? We're about the same size," KiBum suggested. He didn't have much in the way of clothes, but at least they were all fairly new and clean.

"This should be fine, at least I wasn't the one covered in soap water," Kevin chuckled, straightening out his shirt.  It wasn't like he was dressed in baggy clothes or anything, it was a nice style.  "I'm just being picky because I know I have better things at home."  He fidgeted a little nervously.  
      
    "Do we have to be?" YoungSaeng pouted, arching against the hand along his back.  "We can't kick KiBum out too and have the apartment to ourselves?"  He wouldn't do that though.  Nipping JungMin's lower lip, he sighed and rested his head against the younger man's shoulder. 

"I'll tell him you said that," JungMin chuckled leaning his cheek against YoungSaeng's head. "We could always go back down to the school for a bit, get in some extra 'practice' time."

"You look fine, I don't think KyuJong will care," KiBum smiled patting Kevin on the shoulder. "Don't be so nervous, you've spent plenty of time with him." He heard a door close and KyuJong was coming back toward them.

"All set, ready to go Kevin?" KyuJong smiled warmly at him, motioning to the door.

Kevin looked up when KyuJong appeared, smiling widely in return.  "Yeah, all set."  He grinned at KiBum in thanks before walking to KyuJong.  
      
    YoungSaeng chuckled softly.  "I don't think that excuse is going to work anymore."  He kissed JungMin's neck.  "But I want a day of you all to myself soon, okay?"  Nuzzling close, he pouted when he heard the others approaching and disentangled himself from JungMin before they could be accused of making out in the hallway again, taking the redhead's hand and pulling him along to the main room where Kevin and KyuJong were getting ready to leave.  
      
    "Have fun," he smiled at both of them. 

"We will," KyuJong grinned, walking past them to get his shoes on and waited for Kevin to be ready before heading out, shutting the door behind them.

Watching them go, JungMin narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the youngest who seemed to be bouncing with excitement. "Okay, explanation time," he said. "I thought the goal was to get your brother and KyuJong back together, why are you so eager to see Kevin taking KyuJong on a date?"

"Well... about that," KiBum gave them both a pained smile. "Hear me out before yelling at me okay?" He told them the plan that he had in mind, and how bad he felt for using Kevin, but that it would work.

Leaning against JungMin as he listened to the explanation, YoungSaeng frowned.  He wasn't sure about this.  "So...the plan is to get them back together by making your brother jealous?"  He was even less sure how HyungJoon was going to react now.  "You realize HyungJoon's non-confrontational to the point he might not say anything about it?"  
      
    HyungJoon would be jealous, that he was sure of.  But how he would visibly react was something else all together.  And then there was KyuJong and Kevin to factor in.  If KiBum's scheme went badly, HyungJoon and KyuJong would be pushed apart even more.  And if it went well...Kevin's feelings would be sacrificed.  
      
    "...This is going to be very messy," he said quietly, not sure what else to say.  Whether to be glad KiBum was trying, or yell at him for pulling something like this and putting Kevin's heart out on the line when he'd done nothing but help them. 

"I know, and I feel bad for it but I know my brother," KiBum said, looking at YoungSaeng with a pained expression. "He's not confrontational, I know that, except when it comes to KyuJong. Remember those times when KyuJong called and was in trouble? HyungJoon was the one who would react first. He needs something like this to get him out of whatever limbo he's in right now and stop being such an idiot. KyuJong has just been waiting for him to do something, say something but HyungJoon keeps holding himself back."

Sighing, KiBum sat down on the couch. "Look, Kevin told me that he liked KyuJong, and it was only a matter of time before he got up the guts to ask KyuJong out. I just gave him a little nudge is all. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if KyuJong would say yes or not."

"This is one of those things we talked about," JungMin shook his head. "While this may have a slim chance of working, it could also go terribly, terribly wrong. You should have talked to us first."

"You would have just said no," KiBum mumbled sullenly.

"It's too late now," YoungSaeng sighed, sitting down on the couch beside KiBum and pulling JungMin down with him.  "We're just going to have to deal with whatever happens as best as we can.  But you better hope Kevin never finds out exactly why you pushed him to ask KyuJong out, or that could be your friendship right there." Kevin was smarter than they gave him credit for, YoungSaeng was sure the youngest suspected something was strange about them, but wasn't saying anything because he was too polite.  
      
    But no matter how the night unfolded, it was almost guaranteed to go badly for Kevin.  "We're going to owe him so much if this works," YoungSaeng murmured.  "When is your brother coming back home, KiBum?" 

"I know, he's been a really great friend for all of us, and I feel really bad about this," KiBum sighed, curling up in the corner of the couch. He had no idea how to pay Kevin back if this did work, but he'd figure something out. "He should be home soon, half hour at most," he said, glancing at a clock. "You're not going to disappear on me when he gets back and leave me to face him and tell him by myself are you?"

"What's in it for us?" JungMin grinned. He didn't think leaving KiBum alone would be that good of an idea.

"Um.. apartment to yourselves once he gets home? I'll try to convince him to go out for a treat or something," KiBum said, looking between them.

YoungSaeng perked up at that.  "You have a deal."  He made himself comfortable against JungMin.  "How are we going to tell him though?  'Oh, by the way, KyuJong was just asked out by Kevin and they're on their first date now' seems a little insensitive," he pointed out. 

"True, we'll say something if he asks?" KiBum said hopefully. "I mean, KyuJong rarely leaves the apartment, and Kevin all but lives here, I'm sure he'll ask where one of them is.. and then I'll tell him they're on a date. Okay that does insensitive but I don't want to lie and then they come back and he has no idea why they were out together."

"True, but try to be as delicate as possible," JungMin frowned, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng. "I don't envy you KiBum."

"Gee thanks," KiBum pouted at him. "I'm just so tired of seeing them both so miserable, when all it would take is someone to say something to the other."

"They were miserable for much longer before, and they're miserable now because HyungJoon doesn't want his brother to hate his boyfriend's guts," YoungSaeng pointed out, curling up on the couch.  "I hope this works."  He closed his eyes.  "On another note, how's practice going?  Have you had much chance to practice with Kevin hanging around?"  It was hard keeping their secret from the younger man. 

KiBum deflated slightly at the admonishment. He had made it difficult on them, he knew that and was trying to set things right. "Well I don't hate KyuJong, we get along and hang out," he said quietly. HyungJoon had to know that, which is what prompted KiBum to do this in the first place. Shaking his head slightly to push that to the side he focused on YoungSaeng's question. "I practice on the days that he works, and it's going good, I can last a lot longer without cramping up now. That and there's something else I can do," he said, chewing on his lips. "It's not just running I can do... I can also jump really _really_ high."

YoungSaeng perked up.  "Really?"  He tilted his head to look at KiBum.  "How high?  And how good are you with the landing part?"  If KiBum had no cushion from knocking himself out on walls, it would be more or less the same thing if he landed after falling from a large height. 

"I don't have the landing part down quite yet, but I'm remembering to at least tuck and roll so I don't injure myself too bad," KiBum scratched at the back of his head, grimacing. "I haven't seen just how high I can get yet, but I could easily jump from the ground up to our balcony."

"That could be useful," JungMin pursed his lips in thought. It seemed their abilities were growing the more time they spent practicing. He peered down at YoungSaeng in his arms. "You notice anything new you can do?"

The older man shrugged a little.  "I'm better at mimicking things than before, I guess?  HyungJoon and I were mimicking people on TV a while ago and I could get their voices almost exactly right."  He wasn't quite sure if it was considered a new 'ability', but it was pretty fun. 

"Really? Try to do my voice," JungMin chuckled, amused by this 'ability' and wanted to hear for himself. KiBum perked up and nodded, he wanted to hear too.

Blinking at him, YoungSaeng shrugged and cleared his throat, one hand against his neck lightly.  "The only reason I can actually talk in your voice is because I've spent so much time listening to you," he explained, not in his own voice but in JungMin's lower one, the transition almost seamless.  "If I were to try mimicking the voice of someone I don't know, I'd probably have to resort to parroting them instead of making my own sentences." 

JungMin blinked, looking to KiBum who was staring at YoungSaeng with his mouth open. "You sounded exactly like him..." KiBum said. "That was so cool, you know how handy that would have been when I was in school?" JungMin pouted sightly, seemed everyone's abilities were growing but his. Sure he could lift heavier things than he had at the beginning, but still.

YoungSaeng chuckled, clearing his throat again and switching his voice back.  "I'm not quite sure what to do with this other than for jokes, though I suppose if I needed to talk to someone over the phone I could always pretend I'm someone else," he shrugged, nuzzling further against JungMin.  "What about you, Min?" 

"I lifted a piano over my head, does that count?" He said, still pouting. "No, nothing has changed for me. Not that I've tried anyway."

"I wouldn't worry about it, I don't think HyungJoon's ability has grown that much either," KiBum shrugged.

"At least he isn't hypnotizing everyone he walks into anymore," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I guess it depends on the type of ability.  And I still think lifting a piano without dropping it is quite the feat."  He nudged JungMin slightly.  Have your muscles been hurting any?" 

"Not so much no," JungMin shook his head. His arms hadn't hurt as often as they did when they had first started practicing. Some nights he had trouble lifting his arms, but that was only if he grossly over did it. There was another added benefit to all the practice, and that his body was in excellent shape, a benefit which YoungSaeng seemed to enjoy. "You haven't lost your voice in a while either," he pointed out.

"Not since I tried breaking that glass window, no," YoungSaeng chuckled.  That had blown out his voice for a few days, but then again the glass had been very thick.  "All the practice is good, it means we're less likely to be caught when we go back."  He smiled tiredly at them.  And they definitely didn't want to be caught. 

"That's the goal anyway," JungMin nodded, placing a kiss to YoungSaeng's temple. KiBum made a pained noise and looked away. The one thing KiBum hadn't got used to was how all over they were with each other. This was pretty mild for them so he didn't make a big deal out of it.

"This place is going to be awfully cramped once SooHyun and HyunJoong get here," KiBum said, looking around their apartment.

"It'll only be for a little while," YoungSaeng pointed out, smiling.  "Once they've both recovered, we'll be moving to Jeju, and we can get a larger apartment, or two if we need to."  They had to save up for that too, but between all of them having jobs, they were doing a decent job of raising enough money. 

"How much longer you think?" KiBum asked softly, his eyes still averted. "Before we have enough to go?"

"At the least?" JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng, trying to add up how much they had saved so far. "Maybe two months, as long as we're staying on the same track we are now with how much money we're bringing in."

YoungSaeng thought about that, nodding.  "That'll be enough money to get us there, back, and then to Jeju as soon as we're able, and enough for rent until we can all find stable jobs over there.  We'll be set," he smiled at his boyfriend, looking at KiBum.  "We're just about there KiBum.  We should start looking through maps soon and lay out more precise plans." 

"Yeah, that would be good," KiBum smiled at them both. Having definite plans would put him more at ease. He couldn't deny that the past month had been nice, now that he had a friend at least, but he was still biting at the bit to get HyunJoong. He glanced over at the clock again, HyungJoon should be home any minute.

Glancing to the clock as well, YoungSaeng pursed his lips.  "Wonder how the date's going."  If KyuJong was all right in that theatre.  Kevin would look after him if anything happened, but it would still be nerve-wracking, he mused as he burrowed further into JungMin's side. 

"I'm not sure if I want it to go well or not at this point," KiBum confessed. If the date went well, then Kevin would be really let down if KyuJong and HyungJoon got back together. On the other hand, if it didn't go well, Kevin might not feel comfortable coming back again.

"You should have thought this plan through a little more first," JungMin shook his head, running his hand through YoungSaeng's hair.

The door opened then, and YoungSaeng chuckled.  "It's about to get more interesting," he mumbled.  
      
    HyungJoon appeared once he'd kicked off his shoes.  "Hey guys," he grinned, walking into the room.  "How's everything?" 

"Pretty good," JungMin grinned back, not budging from his comfortable seat with YoungSaeng. "How was work?"

"Crazy, it's open house night soon so everyone's setting up," HyungJoon groaned, dropping down on the floor since there was no more room on the couch and he was too lazy to fetch a chair.  As they had thought he would, the younger man had scanned the room quickly upon entered, and was now doing a double-take upon noticing two people were missing.  
      
    "Is Kyu out on a supply run?" he asked, frowning slightly as he leaned back against his hands.  "It's getting dark." 

JungMin looked pointedly at KiBum who coughed a little nervously. "No, umm.. he went out," he said, hesitantly looking up at his brother. "On.. on a date, with... um.. with Kevin."

It took a moment for HyungJoon to process that, blinking at KiBum for a moment before he realized what his brother meant.  A date, with Kevin.  He felt his heart drop in his chest, finding it hard to breathe.  "They're...dating?"  
      
    YoungSaeng watched the emotions flash across HyungJoon's face, confusion, pain and sadness, before he managed a strained smile.  "That's...that's cool, it's good that he's...getting out..."  He bit his lower lip, clearly trying to act normal and failing.  "I'll...be right back."  He got to his feet and disappeared into his and KiBum's room. 

Watching him go, KiBum sighed and turned back to the other two. "Think I should go talk to him?"

"Tough call," JungMin frowned. That obviously had hit HyungJoon hard, as they thought it would. KiBum took a deep breath and stood up, padding over to their room to knock on the door and peer in.

"Hey, can I come in?"

HyungJoon was just sitting on the bed, staring down at the floor.  When he heard his brother's voice, he swallowed thickly before looking up and nodding, trying a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  He felt like crying, his chest constricting until he could barely breathe.  It was good that KyuJong was moving on, he told himself, but it didn't stop it from hurting...it only made it worse, and he had to turn his head away from KiBum before his brother could see the glassy sheen to his eyes. 

Taking a seat on the bed next to him, KiBum smiled sadly at his brother, only imagining what the other was feeling. "You know, I'm surprised that Kyu agreed to to the date when Kevin asked," he started lightly, hoping this tactic would work. "I mean he and I have talked quite a bit lately, and I was pretty sure he was still holding out hope for you. I know he still loves you, he's said so. Maybe he just got tired of waiting."

Closing his eyes, HyungJoon bit on the inside of his cheek to try and distract himself, but it didn't work.  He'd broken up with KyuJong because the relationship hadn't been okay with his little brother; while he was infinitely glad that they seemed to be getting along now, somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if KiBum would turn against them again if they were to try another relationship.  And then there was KyuJong.  What if he didn't want to be with him anymore, now that HyungJoon had given him up once?  
      
    He didn't know how to reply to what KiBum was saying.  All he could do was nod, the words stuck in his throat.  He was still in love with KyuJong, so much so.  "K-Kevin's a good kid," he got out finally, voice shaking.  "He'd...be able to help Kyu."  
       
KiBum very nearly reached over and throttled his brother for that. "You think he'd be able to handle Kyu's sense of humor? Or all of his weird little quirks?" KiBum said after a moment, eyeing his brother. He sighed and turned on the bed, facing his brother. "HyungJoon, I know you still love him, why don't you want to be with him?"

He did want to be with him, HyungJoon wanted to say, biting down harder on his lip.  He wanted to be with him so much, but he was scared the same thing was going to happen again, not sure if he would be able to handle it if it did.  He couldn't very well tell KiBum that he was afraid of what his brother would think, despite getting along with KyuJong now.  The days after the breakup had been spent in a feverish haze, and he couldn't remember half of what happened, except that they'd broken up.  He didn't know what had caused the sudden change of heart, but he couldn't get rid of the doubt that it would change again.  
      
    "I made my choice," he said quietly, looking down at the blanket and keeping his eyes closed. 

"Well I think that's stupid, HyungJoon," KiBum rolled his eyes. "You've both been absolutely miserable all month. I know I made thing really hard for the two of you, which I'm very very sorry for, but you were happy together, I know you were. I want to see you happy again."

Hearing that from his brother finally caused the tears to spill over, closed eyes or not, HyungJoon ducking his head further in a useless attempt to hide it.  Swallowing thickly, he tried to regain some sense of stability, taking deep breaths.  It took a few minutes for his head to clear a little, HyungJoon wiping at the tears that stained his cheeks.  
      
    "What am I supposed to do, KiBum?"  He whispered.  "They're out on a date together, and if KyuJong's happy with Kevin..."  He didn't know what to do, but he did want KyuJong back, he wanted it so much. 

"It's just one date, and I don't think KyuJong is ready for anything serious with someone else," KiBum put his arm around his brother's shoulder and leaned against him. "He's been waiting for you HyungJoon, he misses you like crazy. Talk to him when he gets home, give it another chance."

Leaning back against KiBum, HyungJoon nodded and whispered "okay."  He would just have to hope that KyuJong would still take him back after all this.  He didn't know what he was going to do otherwise.  And hopefully Kevin wouldn't hate him.  Doing his best to get rid of the tears, HyungJoon sighed softly and rested against his brother, feeling emotionally drained. 

KiBum sighed inwardly, just holding on to his brother. He hoped that was enough to get them back together. "So, how about we go and get you something to eat? My treat," he said, remembering his promise to JungMin and YoungSaeng.

HyungJoon opened his eyes after a moment, thinking about it.  After a pause, he nodded.  "Okay."  He needed to be emotionally stable if he was going to confront KyuJong when he and Kevin got back.  Sitting up, he scrubbed at his eyes before trying a shaky smile for KiBum.  "Maybe some fresh air will help." 

"I'm sure it will," KiBum smiled back, patting his brother on the shoulder before standing up. "So, what do you want to eat? You decide," he said, helping his brother up off the bed.

Accepting the help, HyungJoon stood, looking around.  "Uh...not sure," he murmured, shrugging.  "Ice cream?"  He could definitely use a sugar rush right about now. 

"Ice cream it is," KiBum grinned, heading out of their room. He peeked around the corner at JungMin and YoungSaeng still on the couch, giving them a thumbs up and a smile. "We're going to go get ice cream, be back in a bit," he said, then turned back to the front door to put his shoes on.

"All right, don't forget to take one of the phones," YoungSaeng chuckled, glad to see HyungJoon looked a little less like he was contemplating jumping off the balcony.  The older brother appeared to pick up the cell phone sitting on the table, joining KiBum at the door.  
      
    When he heard the click of the door closing behind them, YoungSaeng sighed softly and nuzzled against JungMin's chest, half in the younger man's lap.  "One mess down," he murmured. 

"I really hope this works out for everyone," JungMin said, resting his head against YoungSaeng's. "At least we have the apartment to ourselves, if just for a little while," he murmured, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head.

"Mhm,"  YoungSaeng smiled happily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.  "What do you want to do then?  And before you answer that, I want to be fully clothed to deal with whatever’s going to explode when they get back." 

"Clothes stay on, got it," JungMin nodded, scooting them down on the couch so they were laying down. "I wouldn't mind just staying here like this then," he said, kissing YoungSaeng's cheek.

"Neither would I," YoungSaeng chuckled, twining their legs together and leaning up to kiss JungMin back, lingering.  "You’re a comfortable pillow."  He ran his fingers through JungMin’s hair slowly.  "You might need a haircut soon," he noted, brushing JungMin’s bangs down in front of his eyes to demonstrate. 

"We can do that tomorrow," JungMin chuckled, flicking the hair out of his eyes. "I don't really feel like moving," he smiled, bringing YoungSaeng up to kiss him.

"Neither do I," YoungSaeng sighed, returning the kiss and nibbling on JungMin’s lower lip.  He ran one hand slowly along the younger man’s back.  "You know, I’ll be kind of sad to leave the job at the bar," he mused after a few minutes of just kissing.  "It’s nice there, the people are nice." 

"Me too, I kind of like it here," JungMin sighed, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Hopefully there will be a nice bar like that on Jeju."

"Mhm," YoungSaeng hummed in agreement.  "It’s a fun job, especially now that you can dance again."  He closed his eyes in contentment at the hand through his hair.  "At least we’ll be able to perform no matter what.  Especially with all the tourists at Jeju.  Maybe we should try and pick up some English from Kevin just in case." 

"That's something else I'll miss... Kevin's a nice kid, it will be weird without him hanging around all the time," JungMin said, frowning slightly. It had only been a month but it felt like Kevin was already a part of their group, even if he didn't know anything about them.

"Yeah…"  The older man burrowed closer.  "Once we’re settled down, we should try to come back and visit him every now and then.  It’s been nice, having a friend," he murmured. 

"It has, and he's been really good for KiBum.. for all of us really," JungMin curled up around YoungSaeng, pressing them closer together.

"He’ll probably complain about being bored out of his mind again when we go," YoungSaeng whispered, lips quirking upwards sadly.  He really would miss this place.  That was the only problem with staying somewhere as long as they had…they’d become attached.  To Kevin, to their coworkers, to their neighbors, to the owners of the stores they went to on supply runs. 

"Well, we're going to be here for a bit longer, so we don't need to worry about goodbye's yet," JungMin replied, leaning in to kiss him again slowly. He was used to going from place to place, never settling for very long. For the first time though, he felt at home, and didn't want to think about leaving just yet.

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Right."  He kissed JungMin back, the action leisurely and relaxed.  He would keep it out of his mind for now.  They still had to finish saving money, get HyunJoong, and then let him recover.  It would be a while before they had to say goodbye.  
      
    Instead he focused on the kiss, parting his lips for JungMin as he ran his hand along the other man’s back and twined his fingers into his hair. 

JungMin responded to the kiss, holding him close and enjoying his boyfriend's touch. Even if he would miss the people here, and this place, as long as he had YoungSaeng, the rest didn't matter so much. Wherever YoungSaeng was, that was home.

**********

The play had been nice, and to KyuJong's credit he only had a minor panic attack when they were leaving the crowded theater. The press of people had been a little much and while they waited for most of the people to leave before them, Kevin had been very supportive in giving him the time he needed. As nice as Kevin had been though, he wasn't HyungJoon, and the date had solidified HyungJoon's place in in his heart.

When they reached the door to the apartment, KyuJong turned to Kevin with a smile. "I had a wonderful time Kevin," he said gently.

Kevin smiled in return, eyes bright.  He’d enjoyed himself, and was glad Kyujong had too, issue with crowds put aside.  
      
    At some point walking up to the apartment, he’d taken KyuJong’s hand shyly, and now held on to it as they lingered outside the door.  "Glad to hear that.  Thank you so much for coming with me."  He hoped they could do it again sometime.  
      
    "So, I guess…I’ll see you tomorrow then?" he chuckled, looking up at the older man.  "I’ll probably be by after work again." 

Looking down at the hand in his, KyuJong chewed on his lip. "Of course, I'll be here," he nodded. He sighed and looked up again. "There's something I need to tell you though," he said, smiling sadly him. "HyungJoon and I... were in a relationship, and we broke up very recently. I'm still hurting from that, and will need time before I can move forward. You're a very nice, caring person Kevin, and I don't want you to get hurt. I hope you can understand."

Blinking, Kevin listened to KyuJong explain before smiling, albeit a little sadly as he nodded.  "I understand."  He’d thought something had been up between them, but no one had ever mentioned it in front of him so he’d let it go.  "I’d had a guess that was the case," he chuckled, looking down for a moment before smiling back up at KyuJong.  "Take as much time as you need, hyung." 

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, squeezing Kevin's hand gently. "No matter what, we're still friends though, okay? And, as a thank you for tonight..." he said softly as he leaned in to give Kevin a small chaste kiss.

Nodding, Kevin blinked in surprise when KyuJong leaned in to kiss him.  Feeling the older man’s soft lips against his, his heart nearly jumped into his throat.  He couldn’t help the way he leaned into the kiss to return it, his happiness perhaps getting the best of him as, at the end of the hall, KiBum and HyungJoon stepped out of the stairwell. 

The time out had done them both some good, and KiBum thought his brother's spirits were lifted when they got back to the building. He wondered if KyuJong was home yet, the play was supposed to have ended not that long ago. When they reached the top of the stairs and turned to go down the hall he saw KyuJong and Kevin down in front of their door. Kissing. He stopped short, eyes went wide and he looked to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon froze completely, seeing what was happening the exact same time as KiBum did.  The sight of KyuJong and Kevin kissing nearly broke his heart in two, hurting far more than he’d thought possible.  Was KyuJong really interested in Kevin that way?  
      
    But then another memory overrode what was happening in front of him, the memory of someone else trying to kiss KyuJong, only KyuJong had been absolutely terrified at the time.  
      
    And before he could even realize what he was doing, he’d gotten to where they were standing and instinctively pulled KyuJong away from the younger man, knocking Kevin slightly.  Caught entirely off guard, and off-balance, Kevin tripped over his own feet and fell with a surprised yelp, sitting on the floor looking up at them with wide eyes.  
       
KyuJong had just been about to break off the kiss, starting to pull away when someone grabbed onto his arm. His eyes snapped open as he was pulled to the side, looking up to see HyungJoon. Completely baffled, he stared in shock. "HyungJoon?" He took in HyungJoon's expression, heart fluttering for a moment. Was HyungJoon jealous?

Seeing HyungJoon go down the hall and pull the two apart, KiBum did a mental victory dance until Kevin fell over. Grimacing he trotted down the hall to where HyungJoon was standing over the younger and immediately went to Kevin's side. "Hey, you okay?" He held out his hand to help his friend up, throwing a glare at HyungJoon. He had hoped his brother would react, but that didn't mean knocking Kevin over. 

Kevin didn't move for a moment, eyes flitting from one person to the other.  He took in the stance HyungJoon had taken beside KyuJong, protective or possessive he couldn't decide what fit better, and he knew right away that he'd lost.  
      
    "Yeah," he smiled a little at KiBum, taking the offered hand after a moment and getting to his feet.  HyungJoon looked a little lost for a moment, as if his head hadn't quite caught up with the rest of him, and truthfully he hadn't meant to knock Kevin over.  But his arm was around KyuJong, and once he realized that, he wasn't going to let go, not again.  
      
    HyungJoon wasn't saying anything, but then again he didn't really need to, his reaction, stance and facial expression said it all.  Looking from him to KyuJong, Kevin lowered his eyes to hide the sadness in them as he gave a small smile.  "I guess...first and last date then, right hyung?" He said quietly.  
      
    He had known all along KyuJong's heart belonged to someone else. 

KyuJong was still looking at HyungJoon in confusion when Kevin spoke and he turned to the younger. He wasn't sure what was going on, but HyungJoon still hadn't let go. "I'm sorry Kevin," he said softly, not sure what else to say.

Looking between the three of them, KiBum sighed to himself. He owed Kevin big time for this. "Hey, Kevin, let's go get some ice cream or something," he said, tugging gently on his friend's hand to pull him back towards the stairs.

Nodding a little, Kevin kept his head lowered as he was pulled towards the stairs and out of sight.  
      
    HyungJoon bit his lower lip, waiting for KyuJong to yell at him for ruining his date, or for upsetting Kevin, or both.  "Sorry," he murmured, slowly looking up at KyuJong and swallowing.  "I didn't mean to make him fall, it was just...he was kissing you," he mumbled lamely, not sure what to say, his heart in his throat. 

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong frowned at HyungJoon, not sure what to think. "I kissed him," he said, looking into HyungJoon's eyes. "As a thank you for a nice evening, and an apology for still being in love with someone else."

Closing his eyes for a moment, HyungJoon tried to think past the fact that KyuJong had been the one to start the kiss, and to the rest of his statement.  Still in love...and KyuJong hadn't pulled away from him yet.  Well, it was all or nothing at this point.  
      
    "I didn't want you to kiss," he said quietly, opening his eyes to look back at KyuJong, meeting his gaze.  "Because I'm still in love with someone too.  And I want him back...if he'll still take me." 

Feeling his lip already starting to quiver, KyuJong nodded, a watery smile forming as he wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck. "Of course I want you back, I love you, HyungJoon," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

Relaxing in relief, HyungJoon face's broke into a wide grin, the first in a month.  "I missed you too," he whispered, wrapping his arms more securely around KyuJong's waist and pulling the older man into a kiss, holding him close. 

Returning the kiss with a month's worth of frustration, KyuJong twined his fingers into HyungJoon's hair and pressed himself tight against him. Now that he had the younger back, he wasn't letting go, ever.

HyungJoon obviously had similar thoughts as KyuJong if the way he clung to the other man was any indication, deepening the kiss and pressing his hands against KyuJong's back, running along the material of his shirt.  He kept whispering apologies against KyuJong's lips, just so glad to be back with him. 

There was so much he wanted to say to HyungJoon, that he didn't need to apologize, that they had both reacted foolishly, and were both being equally stubborn. Now was not the time for talking though. His free hand fumbled with the handle on the door until it opened, and he pulled HyungJoon into the apartment, not letting go of his lips as they made their way through the apartment to his room, their room. They could talk later.

Not complaining in the least, HyungJoon somehow managed to maneuver his way into the room without watching where he was going, mouth still locked over KyuJong's.  
      
    YoungSaeng lifted his head from JungMin's chest to watch as the pair disappeared in the room and the door closed behind them.  "..."  He looked down at JungMin.  "Well I guess we know how that went.  And we should probably make ourselves scarce and keep KiBum from coming back for a good hour or so." 

"Speaking of," JungMin said, nudging YoungSaeng to get off of him so he could get up. "I could have sworn KiBum left with HyungJoon." He wasn't looking forward to spending more time out of the apartment since it was getting pretty late at this point, but of all them, KyuJong and HyungJoon needed this time.

"He did," YoungSaeng said, climbing to his feet and holding out his hands for JungMin.  "He's probably hiding somewhere.  Or...with Kevin," he murmured, biting his lower lip. 

"Let's see if we can go catch up with them then," JungMin said, taking YoungSaeng's hands and standing up. "I have a feeling ice cream will be involved if that's the case."

"Didn't KiBum and HyungJoon just go for ice cream?"  YoungSaeng asked, blinking.  Shaking his head, he pulled JungMin along to the door and slipped on his shoes, opening the door. 

"Yes, but I think Kevin will be needing it at this point," JungMin said, following YoungSaeng out into the hall after he got his shoes on. "I hope things didn't go too badly for him."

"I hope so too," the older man murmured, glancing towards the bedroom before closing the door.  "Guess we'll have to see, and see what we can do to help."  He hoped it hadn't gone so badly Kevin wouldn't feel comfortable coming over anymore.  Taking JungMin's hand, he headed to the stairwell. 

***********

KiBum had sequestered the kitchen for close to three hours, and the only one he was allowing in was KyuJong. Any questions as to what was going on were ignored, with just a bright smile from KyuJong. JungMin usually didn't care so much about what was going on in the kitchen, but being denied information was getting to him. Fuming, he glowered at KyuJong from his seat on the couch.

"When do we get to go in," he asked.

"When HyungJoon gets home," KyuJong said cheerfully.

Finding the whole thing rather hilarious, though he had to admit he was getting curious too, YoungSaeng blinked at KyuJong.  The oldest in their group was currently draped over JungMin's lap like a cat, arms and head resting on one arm rest.  "He gets home soon Min, trying to burn a hole through Kyu yah's head isn't going to make him go any faster," he chuckled.  "Is Kevin in on this too?"  The younger man was missing in action, something about work, he hadn't been listening. 

"Far as I know, no," KyuJong said, turning in his chair to ask KiBum for confirmation. "No, Kevin doesn't know either." The week since his date with Kevin, and the subsequent reuniting with HyungJoon, they hadn't seen as much of the youngest as before. KyuJong hoped it was just because his hours had picked up at work, and not because he was avoiding them.

Puffing his cheeks out, YoungSaeng curled up a little more across JungMin's lap.  "Looks like we're just going to have to wait and see."  He glanced at the clock; they wouldn't be waiting much longer, HyungJoon would be coming in any minute.  YoungSaeng tapped his fingers against JungMin's knee lightly as they waited. 

"Otter." JungMin smirked, poking YoungSaeng's puffed out cheek with a finger. "Who'd you get those cheeks from? I'd like to thank whoever passed down those genes."

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose up at JungMin, rolling over in his lap so he was on his back.  "We had an agreement, _Horse_ ," he informed the younger man.  "I still don't know what in the world an otter is." 

"You don't?" KyuJong blinked at YoungSaeng, thinking. "Hold on," he got up and went into his room, returning after a few minutes with a book that Kevin had lent him. Flipping through the pages as he walked toward the couch he found what he was looking for and held out the opened page for YoungSaeng to see. "That, is an otter."

Rolling onto his side so he could see, YoungSaeng peered at the large picture, blinking at the critter in it.  "That's what you've been calling me?" he blinked, looking from JungMin to the picture.  It was kinda cute. 

"Yup, see, you've got the same cheeks," JungMin grinned, poking him again. KyuJong chuckled and returned to his seat, putting the book down on the table. There a string of curses coming from the kitchen and KyuJong rolled his eyes, getting up to see what was wrong.

Pouting more and pawing at the offending hands in an effort to get them away, YoungSaeng craned his head to see what was up in the kitchen.  
      
    The door opening and the sound of footsteps made him perk up.  "He's home."  A second later HyungJoon came around the corner, grinning at them.  "Hey." 

"Hey," JungMin grinned for a split second before he scowled and pointed at the kitchen. "They're up to something and wouldn't tell us until you got home. Make them tell us."

Reemerging from the kitchen at hearing the door open, KyuJong smiled at HyungJoon, coming up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, ignore them."

"Huh?"  Confused, HyungJoon returned the kiss automatically.  "What did I miss?"  
      
    "Your brother hasn't left the kitchen in three hours," YoungSaeng reported.  
      
    Blinking, HyungJoon looked to the kitchen.  "KiBum, you okay in there?" 

"I'm fine, just give me a minute," KiBum called from the kitchen.

"He has a surprise he wants to show everyone," KyuJong explained, steering HyungJoon over to sit down on the couch. "Sit, we'll be out in a second." He returned to the kitchen and after a few minutes KiBum came out, covered in flour, bearing a tray of cupcakes. One for each of them.

"It's my third batch," KiBum mumbled, stopping so they could all take one. He was scowling down at the tray, flush from embarrassment.

"They're safe to eat right?" JungMin eyed the cupcake he reached out to take warily, as if it was going to explode in his hand.

Perking up, YoungSaeng climbed out of JungMin's lap to sit up properly, taking one of the cupcakes.  "It looks good KiBum ah," he smiled.  
      
    Taking one as well, HyungJoon chuckled and reached out to brush some of the flour out of KiBum's hair.  "It does."  He grinned at JungMin's reaction.  He didn't think KyuJong would let KiBum give them food poisoning.  "I can be first taste tester."  He dropped down to sit on the floor. 

KyuJong dragged the chair over next to the couch and sat down, taking the last cupcake for himself. "Well they look better than the last batch at least," he gave a sympathetic smile to KiBum who scowled at him for that.

"No offense, but I'm waiting until someone else tries one first," JungMin said, watching HyungJoon eat his first.

"None taken," KiBum rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor next to his brother.

Amused, HyungJoon observed the cupcake in his hands for a moment before taking a bite, chewing slowly.  
      
    Jumping when the oldest brother started flailing, YoungSaeng laughed at the thumbs-up.  "I think he likes it," he mused, HyungJoon nodding enthusiastically.  Trying a bit of his own, he smiled widely.  "Pretty good, KiBum ah." 

Seeing the others enjoy it, JungMin took a hesitant bite. He had to admit it wasn't too bad. Nodding, he smiled at KiBum. "Tastes good KiBum." The youngest blushed awkwardly and mumbled a thanks to everyone as he stood up and headed back into the kitchen. KyuJong followed after to wash off his hands. The kitchen looked like a bomb went off, but KiBum was starting to clean up.

"They were very good KiBum," KyuJong said, rinsing off his hands and wiping them off on a towel. "HyunJoong will love them."

"Thanks, I hope he does," KiBum said, looking up at KyuJong with a smile.

"I know he will. He's got a bit of a sweet tooth," KyuJong said, patting the younger on the shoulder before heading back out into the living room to sit down on the floor next to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon automatically scooted closer to KyuJong, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend’s waist.  Since they’d gotten back together they’d been inseparable while in the same room, though HyungJoon still made sure to keep plenty of time for KiBum.  They also kept PDA to a relative minimum for his brother’s sake, as well as Kevin’s when the youngest showed up.  He’d been pretty relaxed about the whole thing, visibly anyways, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out he was still hurting.  
      
    "I’ll help KiBum clean up," YoungSaeng chuckled, climbing to his feet and padding into the kitchen now that they were no longer barred from it.  
       
Once YoungSaeng was off the couch, JungMin fell over and sprawled out. "So what are you kids up to today?" he asked the two on the floor.

"Not sure," KyuJong shrugged, leaning against HyungJoon. "I think relaxing is top priority, don't you?" He looked at HyungJoon with a smile.

"Yeah," HyungJoon chuckled, smiling back at him.  
      
    There was a light knock at the door, and he chuckled.  "That must be Kevin.  Ever since he walked in on your two, he’s gone back to knocking first," He commented with an amused look at JungMin.  Getting to his feet, he padded over to the door.  
      
    Sure enough, Kevin smiled at him when he opened the door.  "Hi hyung."  HyungJoon got out of the way to let him in, Kevin slipping out of his shoes. 

"Fancy seeing you here Kevin," JungMin said from his place on the couch.

Smiling at Kevin when he walked in, KyuJong motioned to the kitchen. "KiBum has a surprise for you."

Kevin blinked at that.  "What kind of surprise?"  He headed into the kitchen curiously, seeing KiBum and YoungSaeng cleaning up what looked like a flour explosion.  "What happened in here, hyung?" he asked, the corners of his lips quivering as he tried not to laugh. 

"I was baking," KiBum blushed, rinsing off a mixing bowl and placing it on the drying rack. He dried off his hands and picked up a cupcake, handing it to Kevin. "I'm trying to get the recipe right."

"I see that," Kevin chuckled, reaching out to brush a bit of flour off KiBum’s shoulder.  "Maybe you should invest in an apron to save your clothes."  Looking down at the cupcake in his hands, he took a small bite and chewed before nodding with a bright smile.  "I like it, it tastes good." 

Brightening, KiBum smiled a bit. "Thanks, I'll be out in a minute, just need to finish cleaning up in here before Kyu kills me for ruining his kitchen," he said, ushering his friend out.

Laughing, Kevin padded over to perch himself on the couch’s arm rest, since JungMin was talking up the whole couch, eating his cupcake happily.  
      
    "Been busy at work?"  YoungSaeng called from the kitchen as he helped out.  
      
    Kevin nodded.  "Suddenly the store got popular," he chuckled.  "Everyone’s getting more hours now, and it’s about time really."  He sometimes had as little as four or five hours a day to work, with weekends off, despite having signed up as full-time.  
       
"That's good, although it's been a little quieter around here without you," KyuJong chuckled. "We were just discussing plans for the evening, but hadn't come up with much other than relaxing."

"Dinner should be involved in there at some point," JungMin said mildly from the couch, grinning at KyuJong who rolled his eyes.

"I’m not that loud," Kevin blinked.  "I just came straight from work, but if you guys want I can head home and bring back some games or something."  He’d been bringing by board games regularly for them, including some video games once they’d figured out how to hook up the console to the TV. 

"No that's fine, you're here now and I'll be starting on dinner once the explosion in the kitchen is done being cleaned up," KyuJong shook his head.

"I'm sure we can find something else to do, we didn't have Kevin keeping us entertained all those months before," JungMin said. Although before Kevin had come around they spent most of their free time practicing.

"All right," Kevin chuckled, finishing his cupcake.  
      
    HyungJoon puffed out his cheeks in thought.  "Okay, well does anyone have any ideas?  We could always see if there’s a movie on or something, there usually is."  
       
"Movie sounds good," JungMin nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud clatter from in the kitchen. "I'll go see what happened," he sighed, rolling off the couch and heading into the kitchen. KyuJong took that opportunity to steal his seat on the couch.

There was black smoke billowing out of the oven, KiBum frantically waving a dish towel to clear the air. "I forgot there was another batch in the oven," KiBum whined, coughing. JungMin sighed, covering his mouth, he pushed KiBum out of the way to reach in and grab the pan of cupcakes that were on fire, dumping them into the sink and turning on the water.

Not sure whether to be amused or resigned, YoungSaeng chuckled as he patted KiBum’s back and turned off the oven, making sure everything was off before opening the oven door further to clear it and going to open the window in the corner of the room.  HyungJoon hurried to do the same in the living room as Kevin laughed quietly.  
      
    "Now that it’s happened, I don’t think you’ll ever forget again," YoungSaeng chuckled, looking to KiBum with a small smile.  "Though I think those cupcakes are definitely ruined." 

"Sorry," KiBum pouted down at the cupcakes in the sink that were quickly turning into mush from the water. "I got distracted."

"Just be careful, set a timer or something next time," JungMin said, shaking his head. Leaving the kitchen, he went to sit back on the couch. KyuJong was staring off into space, his eyes glazed over. "I think we lost Kyu."

Watching his boyfriend, HyungJoon put his head in one hand, amused.  "Think he’s talking to SooHyun again.  Wonder how things are going."  He scooted over to sit on the floor beside the couch, next to KyuJong’s legs. 

"Hopefully good," JungMin shrugged, taking a seat on the floor. "Does he tell you what they usually talk about? We usually only get the notes version of how HyunJoong is doing, and that's probably for KiBum's sake."

"I more or less get the same thing, though sometimes he’ll tell me how SooHyun’s doing too," HyungJoon shrugged.  "I feel really bad for him being stuck there pretending that he’s still one of them." 

"Me too, but he volunteered for it, and we all know he could just walk out of there if he wanted to," JungMin nodded, watching KyuJong. "Does it bother you at all that they can get into each other's heads like that? Cause I'll be honest, it kind of gives me the shivers."

"A little, but we’ve seen worse," HyungJoon shrugged.  "I’d much rather deal with this than the drugs again."  
      
    They had both completely forgotten Kevin was right there, perched on the couch’s armrest and listening in utter confusion. 

"True, which makes me feel even worse about HyunJoong," JungMin sighed.

"What are we talking about?" KiBum said as he came out of the kitchen, the mess in the kitchen finally under control. He took a seat next to KyuJong on the couch, noticing he looked out of it but didn't say anything because of Kevin.

"SooHyun and HyunJoong," JungMin said, glancing up at KiBum, noticing for the first time that Kevin was there. They had got so used to the youngest being there that he hadn't even thought about it. "Oh crap."

HyungJoon jumped as well, following JungMin’s eyes to the youngest of their group, blinking at them all owlishly.  "…Uh…"  
      
    Kevin noticed the looks he was getting, shuffling a little nervously.  "I, um…I think I’m missing something."  He looked entirely confused.  "Who’s SooHyun?  And HyunJoong?"  
       
KyuJong blinked and took in a deep breath, shaking his head a little as he came back to reality. "Sorry, dazed out there for a moment," he said. Noticing how they were all looking at Kevin nervously he frowned. "What'd I miss?"

"JungMin and HyungJoon have big mouths," KiBum grumbled, earning himself a kick from JungMin. "Well someone's going to have to explain now that you two let the cat out of the bag."

Frowning at HyungJoon, KyuJong sighed and shook his head. How could they even begin to explain what had happened to them? He turned to Kevin with an apologetic smile. "We've been keeping a rather big secret from you, and it's not that we don't trust you, it's just for your protection. I'm sure you've noticed that there's something... odd about us, right?"

Blinking repeatedly, Kevin nodded.  "Yeah…Well, kinda?"  He shuffled a little before sliding off the armrest to sit on the couch properly.  
      
    YoungSaeng padded out of the kitchen, having heard what was going on, and sat down beside JungMin with a small frown.  HyungJoon had shrunk back a little, properly scolded.  How was Kevin going to react to this?  They couldn’t avoid telling him now.  
      
    Chewing on his lower lip as he reached the same conclusion, YoungSaeng glanced between the others before picking up.  "Well, not that long ago…or long ago in some of our cases…something happened to us.  Please keep an open mind.  We were…brought to a place, maybe about a few hours from Seoul.  This place was a research facility that was supposed to have been shut down years ago because things were going wrong and people, volunteers, were dying.  Only it wasn’t shut down…and they still do research there, experiments, on people they send there."  
      
    "People who weren’t exactly willing to go," HyungJoon mumbled. 

"The experiments... changed people, gave them, us, abilities," KyuJong said softly, glancing down at his arms. There was so much to go over, and Kevin already looked like his head was going to explode. "We don't know why they do these experiments, only what the results are."

"About four months ago, we escaped," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng. "Six of us."

"The sixth person, was a guard at the facility, his name is HyunJoong," KyuJong continued, glancing at KiBum who was staying quiet during the explanation. "He helped us to get out, but was captured in Kwangju and taken to the facility for testing. SooHyun, was a guard that we met in Kwangju who we... woke up, and he's with HyunJoong at the facility to keep an eye on him."

YoungSaeng chewed on his lower lip, watching Kevin who still hadn’t said anything.  "We came here because two of us were injured, and we needed a place to recover and practice without worrying about running for our lives," he said quietly.  "They’re still after us, and that’s part of the reason why we never told you any of this.  Anyone who knows is a liability, and we’re really, really sorry you had to get dragged into this, Kevin."  
      
    Falling silent, he kept watching Kevin, who was blinking at them with an unreadable expression.  Wondering if he thought they were all crazy, HyungJoon’s hand found KyuJong’s.  
      
    "…"  Kevin pressed his lips together, seeing their serious expressions.  "You’re no making this up, are you?" he murmured, though it seemed it was more of a rhetorical question than him actually doubting them.  "It’s…a lot to think about.  What is it that they…did to you?"  
      
    HyungJoon squirmed a little.  "Well, we can each do something different."  Seeing Kevin still looked a little skeptical, he glanced at the others then back to the youngest.  "Uh…would a demonstration help, maybe?"  Kevin hesitated before nodding slowly.  
       
"Who first?" KyuJong squeezed HyungJoon's hand lightly. There was no way he could demonstrate, not without hurting Kevin.

"I don't really have enough room to run here, or jump," KiBum said, shrugging his shoulders. They'd have to take Kevin to the school if he wanted to see KiBum demonstrate.

"Well we don't want Kevin's ear drums to explode so that leaves YoungSaeng out," JungMin sighed and got to his feet. "I'll go first," he said, walking over to the television, he gripped it in both hands and lifted it up over his head. Luckily the ceilings were high enough that he didn't smash it into the ceiling. Getting his hand situated, he held it up one handed, giving Kevin a pained smile before setting the television back down.

"HyungJoon, hypnotize KiBum," KyuJong nudged his boyfriend, ignoring the groan of exasperation from KiBum.

Kevin was blinking at JungMin’s display of strength, eyes wide in amazement.  To YoungSaeng’s relief, he didn’t look freaked out, just curious.  And confused, but that would take a while to fix.  
      
    "I thought the goal was to _not_ hypnotize people," HyungJoon pouted before looking to KiBum.  He scooted over across the floor to his brother, looking into his eyes.  Once KiBum returned the gaze, he was gone.  "Uh.  Okay.  Now what?"  
      
    YoungSaeng shrugged, watching the glazed-over look in KiBum’s eyes.  "Get him to do something.  Nothing too embarrassing or he’d strangle you when he wakes up."  
      
    "Um, all right.  Flap your arms?"  YoungSaeng hushed a giggle in JungMin’s shirt when KiBum did just that and HyungJoon yelped as he was nearly thwacked off the head.  "Even hypnotized he’s annoyed at you," YoungSaeng chuckled.  
      
    Kevin’s lips quivered in amusement as he watched HyungJoon say "wake up" and then scramble away to the other end of the room. 

Blinking repeatedly, KiBum's arms stilled and dropped to his sides. "I really hate that you know?" He scowled at his brother. "I'm glad you've got a better handle on that now," he shook his head turning to Kevin. "I'm missing whole days from when he had to practice, on me."

"I would have volunteered if I could KiBum," KyuJong laughed lightly at the younger. His attention went back to Kevin. "I know this is a lot to take in, and we've really just scratched the surface of our story, and how we all ended up in that place to begin with is well... painful to talk about. We'd understand if you didn't want to come around anymore."

Busy hiding from his little brother, HyungJoon quietened at that.  He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.  Kevin was a great friend to them all, he knew it would hurt to lose him, especially for KiBum.  
      
    Watching them, Kevin curled up a little more on the couch, knees drawn to his chest.  "…I always thought you guys would be interesting," he chuckled quietly, looking at them all.  "It’s…really, really weird, I thought that stuff only happened in movies."  He smiled hesitantly at KiBum.  "But I think it’s something I could get used to."  
      
    YoungSaeng relaxed against JungMin.  "It doesn’t scare you?  You realize that if the facility ever comes this way, just for being with us and knowing about us, you could be in so much danger."  
      
    Kevin smiled nervously at him.  "I figured as much.  But I’ll be fine.  Just no practicing on me, okay?" 

"We wouldn't do that," KyuJong reaffirmed. "We like having you around Kevin, you've added a bit of normalcy to our lives, and we greatly appreciate everything you've done for us. If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask. We may not answer them all, but we want to be comfortable around us."

Nodding, Kevin smiled at the older man.  "All right.  I’ll try not to ask anything…too insensitive," he chuckled a little sheepishly.  "So…what happens now then?  What are you guys doing now?"  
      
    "Now?  We’re finishing saving up money to get back to the facility," YoungSaeng said, resting against JungMin.  "We’re getting SooHyun and HyunJoong out of here, and then coming back so that they have a place to recover."  
      
    "And after that?"  Kevin asked quietly, getting where this was going.  YoungSaeng fell silent.  
       
"If we get that far, we'll figure it out then," JungMin said, frowning. The goal was Jeju, like it had been from the beginning, but there was no reason to tell Kevin that now. He had enough to process, adding that they would be leaving him behind probably wasn't a good idea.

"I'm going to get started on dinner," KyuJong said, slowly rising up off the couch. "Anyone want to help?" He inquired as he headed to the kitchen. JungMin hunkered down in his seat, clinging to YoungSaeng.

About to get up, YoungSaeng yelped at the clinging and fell back into JungMin’s lap with an ‘oof’.  "I guess I’m not."  
      
    "Can I help?"  HyungJoon asked wistfully.  Kevin quickly got up and hurried into the kitchen, remembering clearly what had happened last time HyungJoon had tried to ‘help’. 

Once Kevin was out of the living room, KiBum turned on his brother and punched him in the arm. "You've got a really big mouth. I'd punch JungMin too but he'd kill me."

"It was only a matter of time before he found something out," JungMin said, frowning at KiBum. "We've all been slipping lately, the boy is too quiet."

Yelping, HyungJoon sulked.  "JungMin’s right, it would have come out eventually.  And now we know he’s okay with it, right?"  Even if it took time to get used to, that was a very positive thing to say.  
      
    "It certainly removes the hassle of having to sneak around him," YoungSaeng murmured, burrowing against JungMin and closing his eyes.  "You should take him down to the school with you instead of finding ways to sneak out without him seeing, KiBum ah." 

"That would be kind of fun, it gets lonely sometimes in that gym all by myself," KiBum nodded, settling back into the couch. "I'm glad he didn't run away screaming."

"Not yet anyway, as long as Kyu doesn't have another incident," JungMin said, running his hand over YoungSaeng's arm.

"Hopefully he doesn’t," YoungSaeng shook his head, smiling at the hand against his arm.  
      
    "Well, we can all go practice tomorrow or something, right?"  HyungJoon asked.  "Or whenever we next have a day off all together."  Though he was pretty sure he was okay for practice, since his ability hadn’t grown any like the others. 

"I think we can work something out, we haven't all been down there at the same time," JungMin nodded. "We'll make a day of it, and then do something fun like perform at the park."

"Yeah, and then HyungJoon and I can finally dance together," KiBum perked up, grinning at his brother.

"Right!"  HyungJoon beamed.  YoungSaeng chuckled, opening one eye to look at them.  
      
    Smiling widely, HyungJoon fiddled with a stray piece of thread for a moment before looking up at them.  "You know what I was thinking we could do soon?  We’ve been here for a while, nothing’s happened, and we’re stronger now."  
      
    He looked to KiBum with a bright expression.  "Maybe we could try giving umma a call." 

"You think so?" KiBum said, worrying at his lip. "I'd really like to do that, at least let her know we're okay."

JungMin listened to the brothers and smiled sadly. Turning his attention to YoungSaeng he ran a hand over YoungSaeng's hair. "What about you?" he asked softly. "Want to call your parents?"

Thinking about it, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment.  "Umma wasn't too happy when I left town, and I was supposed to call her at least once a week.  She probably thinks I'm dead," he murmured, wanting to at least let her know he was still alive.  
      
    "We can do that tomorrow?"  HyungJoon suggested, looking at the time.  "It's getting a little late." 

"Tomorrow it is then," KiBum nodded. He was more than a little nervous about calling their mom. They'd left without a word and like YoungSaeng's mom probably thought they were dead too. "What about KyuJong?" he looked up at his brother. He'd never heard KyuJong talk about his family, or much about his life before the facility.

Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon shook his head after a moment.  "I'll ask him, but I don't think he will be."  He was sure KyuJong wouldn't want to contact his parents again...though he might be interested in trying to reach his sister.  He'd have to ask.  
      
    Smiling, YoungSaeng buried his face in JungMin's shirt with a soft sigh.  He was looking forward to reaching his parents again.  "We have to remember not to tell them where we are, or how to reach us, or anything about our situation," he said, pulling his face away just enough for them to hear him.  "The last thing we want to do is get them into trouble too." 

"Right, hopefully we can keep them out of this as much as possible," KiBum agreed, he frowned slightly at hearing KyuJong wouldn't want to contact his family. There was still so much about the older man that he didn't know, and could have kicked himself for wasting so much time hating him for no reason. There was no point in asking about JungMin's family, he knew even less about the redhead than he did all the others.

KyuJong poked his head out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

Smiling, YoungSaeng climbed out of JungMin's lap and leaned over to kiss him before padding to the fridge to fix their drinks.  Kevin was setting the table.  HyungJoon got up to see if he could help, and was promptly ushered to his seat by YoungSaeng.  "Too many people in the kitchen as it is." 

"They're just going to ban you from the kitchen one of these days," JungMin said as he approached the table and sat down.

"He can help with dishes," KyuJong chuckled, bringing out a couples plates for them. "That he doesn't screw up too badly," he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. "If you break another plate though you'll be holding your food with your hands."

"Not at the table, please," KiBum gave the two a pained smile.

"I apologized for that," HyungJoon whined, pouting, though his expression brightened at the kiss.  He grinned a little sheepishly at KiBum's words and sat down, playing with his chopsticks.  Kevin quietly took up his usual spot next to KiBum once everything was on the table.  
      
    "Looks good you two," YoungSaeng smiled, starting to eat once they were all sitting. 

"Thank you," KyuJong said, sitting down and starting to eat. "Kevin is very helpful in the kitchen, unlike some other people I could mention." He glanced between JungMin and HyungJoon.

"I at least warned you all about my inability to cook," JungMin pointed out. "Besides, I've stopped trying to help."

"I try to help, you can't say I'm not helpful," HyungJoon pouted.  
      
    "Except that your help is very _un_ helpful," YoungSaeng pouted out, and squeaked when HyungJoon flicked water at him.  "Yah!" 

"Know your strengths HyungJoon," KyuJong pat his hand, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Because helping in the kitchen is not one of them."

"At least he didn't almost burn the kitchen down," JungMin said, laughing at the squawk of indignation from KiBum.

Kevin's lips quivered in amusement.  "A timer is definitely needed."  
      
    Amused, YoungSaeng swallowed before looking at KiBum.  "Planning on baking more, KiBum ah?  It'll get easier with practice." 

"Maybe," KiBum said, staring a hole into his plate. "I almost got that recipe right." KyuJong chuckled at that, stirring his food around on his plate.

"He promised HyunJoong a cupcake," KyuJong said, highly amused at the situation.

" _Hyung_ ," KiBum whined, clearly unhappy that KyuJong had just spilled his secret to everyone.

"I think that's the first time he's called any of us hyung," JungMin laughed.

"I think it's sweet," YoungSaeng smiled brightly at KiBum.  "Better keep on practicing then, and you'll be a pro before long," he chuckled.  
      
    Kevin patted KiBum's back reassuringly.  HyungJoon just grinned, continuing to eat happily. 

KiBum mumbled something under his breath but let it go. He didn't care what they thought about it, he'd made a promise and he was keeping it.

Watching them all eat silently, KyuJong smiled to himself. Of all their time here so far, this past week had been the best. Everyone got along, he and HyungJoon were back together, and now they had Kevin who had become an unofficial addition to their group. Soon, there would be two more faces at this table, or a table like it, then everything would be perfect.

*****************************************  
      
    The next day, HyungJoon was practically bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm and nervousness at the prospect of calling their mother.  They'd decided to do it around noon, he'd asked to go in to work later specifically for the call, and it seemed to take all his self-control to just sit still.  
      
    Somewhat amused, YoungSaeng rested against JungMin.  He was letting the siblings call first since HyungJoon was going to bust a brain cell otherwise, and was now watching HyungJoon pace around arguing with himself. 

Just as nervous, KiBum played with the cell phone in his hand. He had no idea what he was going to say his mom, other than he loved her and missed her of course. "So, we should probably do this," he said, looking up at his brother. "You want me to call, or do you want to talk to her first... why don't you talk to her first," he stood up and pushed the cell phone into HyungJoon's hand.

"Why don't we put it on speakerphone?" HyungJoon asked, biting his lip.  "And talk to her together."  He glanced at the others in the room before taking KiBum's sleeve and pulling him towards his brother's room.  He wanted the first time talking with their mother in over a year to be private. 

Not protesting, KiBum followed HyungJoon into his room, shutting the door behind them. Taking a seat on the bed, he looked at the cell phone in HyungJoon's hand and nodded. "Now or never I guess," he took the phone out of his hand and started to dial. Hopefully she hadn't changed numbers.

Hearing a ringing sound on the other end, he pushed the button for speaker phone and swallowed, looking at his brother nervously. Someone picked up the line.

"Hello?" It was their mother's voice.

After a false start, KiBum said, "Umma? It's me, KiBum."

There was a moment of shocked silence.  "Ki...KiBum?!"  
      
    HyungJoon swallowed.  "I'm here too, umma."  
      
    "HyungJoon?  KiBum?  Oh, thank God!"  She sounded like she was about to cry, and there was the familiar creaking that the chair in the front room made whenever someone dropped into it too fast.  HyungJoon felt the tears start as well, pricking the back of his eyes as he clung to KiBum beside him.  
      
    "Umma, we're okay..." 

"Where are you? Where have you been? Are you coming home?" She was asking a million questions and KiBum couldn't help but laugh at that.

"We want to come home and see you, Umma, but it may be a little while longer," KiBum looked to his brother, trying not to cry. "All we can tell you is that we're safe, and we're okay, and we miss you."

"I miss you too, so much, I was so worried," she was crying.  "Why can't you come home?"  
      
    HyungJoon sniffled.  "We can't tell you Umma, please, we don't have a choice.  But we'll be home as soon as we can, okay?  Please trust us."  
      
    "I trust you, of course I trust you, just please come back safe.  Is there a number, or something I can reach you at?"  
      
    "No, I'm sorry, but we'll try to reach you again when we can okay?"  HyungJoon was crying now, unable to hold it back, just so glad to finally hear their mother's voice again. 

"Okay, and it had better be soon," she chided them.

"We will, I love you Umma," KiBum sniffled, his bottom lip quivering.

"I love you too, both of you. HyungJoon you keep your brother safe." KiBum buried his head in his brother's shoulder, crying softly.

Wrapping both arms around KiBum and rocking back and forth slowly, HyungJoon sniffled and nodded even though she couldn't see.  "I will, Umma.  We'll be home before you know it."  
      
    "It can never be soon enough."  
      
    HyungJoon rested his cheek on top of KiBum's head.  "We...we have to go now Umma, we don't have many minutes."  And YoungSaeng was still waiting to use the phone, and possibly KyuJong too.  
      
    "All right...all right.  You both stay safe, and call me again soon, I'll be waiting. I love you."  
      
    "We love you too Umma, you stay safe too," HyungJoon sniffled, looking to KiBum to finish. 

"Bye Umma," KiBum managed to get out, the phone trembling in his hand he managed to turn it off when she said her goodbye. KiBum wrapped both arms around his brother and held tight. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed his mom until he heard her voice. "She sounded good," he murmured.

"She did," HyungJoon whispered, not letting go of his brother.  "At least she knows we’re okay now."  He sniffled a little, trying to wipe his tears away.  "I’ll be glad when we can visit her, whenever that is."  It might be years.  "We should call every now and then, just to check in with her." 

"Yeah, so she doesn't worry," KiBum nodded, rubbing at his eyes to clear away the tears. "We should probably get the phone to YoungSaeng, and don't you have to work soon?"

HyungJoon nodded, looking at the clock beside the bed.  "Yeah, I should get going.  Wanna give the phone to Saeng?  I’m gonna say bye to Kyu and take off."  He hugged KiBum tightly.  "I’ll see you tonight, when you get back from work I guess." 

Hugging his brother back, KiBum nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then, have fun at work." Pulling back, he rubbed at his eyes again as he stood up and padded over to the door to open it. JungMin and YoungSaeng were still on the couch in the living room, and he held out the phone to YoungSaeng. "Your turn."

Smiling brightly, YoungSaeng took the phone from KiBum.  "Thanks."  He burrowed into JugnMin’s side and curled his legs up beneath him, looking down at the phone and biting his lower lip.  "I hope she’s home."  He watched HyungJoon slip into his and KyuJong’s room, staying inside for a bit before leaving and heading to the door.  The older brother slipped on his shoes before letting himself out. 

"You ready for this?" JungMin asked softly, running his hand over YoungSaeng's arm slowly. He cast a look toward KiBum, and not surprisingly the youngest disappeared back into his room.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled, leaning up to kiss the corner of JungMin’s mouth. "It’ll probably only be a few minutes, we don’t have much time left on the phone."  
      
    Settling down again, he drew in a breath before dialing the number and holding the phone to his ear.  For a long, heartpounding moment there was only the dial tone in his ear.  Then his entire face brightened at the voice that came through.  "Umma?"  
      
    Smiling widely, he listened to her, nodding.  "Yeah, I’m okay.  I’m sorry I didn’t…yeah, I’m sorry Umma, things have been happening," he whispered, tearing up at the concern.  "No, I can’t.  It’ll be a while…I’m sorry, I miss you too, I’ll call more often again okay?  No, you can’t call me."  
       
JungMin listened as YoungSaeng talked to his mom, smiling softly at how happy he looked. Keeping his arm around him, JungMin tried to not think about his father, not wanting to ruin this moment for YoungSaeng by getting depressed.

Smiling up at JungMin, YoungSaeng continued listening to his mother talk, missing the sound of her voice.  "I can’t tell you, umma…please, just trust me with this, okay?  I’ll be home as soon as I….what?"  
      
    That last word was whispered, YoungSaeng blinking.  A moment later he suddenly turned pale, staring unseeingly at the wall across from him.  "I…Y-you sure, umma?" he asked, voice starting to shake.  "But the t…No, I didn’t…"  
      
    He was quiet as he listened to his mother talk more, a panicked and lost expression frozen on his face.  
      
    It was a few minutes later, after a few occasional nods that he knew she wasn’t able to see, that he was finally able to speak again.  "O…Okay," he whispered.  "I’ll…I don’t know.  I’ll f-figure something out.  Can you…"  He nodded again, feeling tears prickle the backof his eyes as he closed them.  "Please find her, umma," he whispered.  
      
    "I’ll call again s…no, you can’t.  I’ll call you, okay?  Please, umma?"  
      
    Listening to her, he nodded again.  "I love you too," he said quietly.  "Tell appa I love him too?"  
      
    "I’ll call again soon…bye…"  
      
    He slowly lowered the phone, turning it off, not opening his eyes.  
       
Hearing the change in YoungSaeng's tone through the conversation, JungMin's grip on YoungSaeng tightened, looking at him with concerned eyes. What had happened? When YoungSaeng hung up, he took the phone from YoungSaeng's hand, setting it to the side and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Once he felt JungMin’s arms around him, what his mother had told him finally sunk in completely and YoungSaeng started to shake, emotions pulled in so many different directions.  The main one though, was fear.  He was scared.  
      
    "I…I didn’t even think that…"  He swallowed and finally opened his eyes, and they were glassy as he looked up at JungMin.  
      
    "Promise you won’t hate me?" he whispered, voice trembling as he held on to JungMin’s shirt tightly. 

"I could never hate you Saeng, never." JungMin shook his head, completely confused. "What did she say?"

It took a moment for YoungSaeng to be able to speak again, still taking in everything.  He didn’t have a clue what he was going to do, utterly lost.  
      
    "She…something happened, right after I left, and she only found out after the facility caught me…so I never knew…I didn’t know, I swear."  The tears spilled over his cheeks.  
      
    "When SangMi…did what she did…I waited until she did the test before leaving.  It came out negative, right?"  He swallowed thickly.  "Umma says that she…didn’t do it right the first time."  
      
    "JungMin, I have a daughter."  
       
That took a moment to process, but after a deep breath JungMin nodded and pulled YoungSaeng closer. So SangMi hadn't lied about that after all. "Where is she?" The child wasn't with SangMi, that had been obvious.

"We don’t know," YoungSaeng whispered, holding on to JungMin tighter and burying his face against the other man’s shirt.  The tears continued to fall, his face burning.  "Umma only fo-ound out when she was born, and SangMi gave her away right away.  Umma and appa tried to adopt her, but SangMi said something to the people at the agency and they wouldn’t even let them see her.  They’re trying to find her now.  She…she’ll have turned three by now." 

Leaning his head against YoungSaeng's, JungMin closed his eyes and thought. "If... if your mom finds her.. what then? What do you want to do Saeng?"

"I don’t know."  YoungSaeng’s words were barely audible against JungMin’s shirt.  "I really have no clue."  He shivered.  "I don’t want to leave her without any parents," he said quietly.  "None of what happened is her fault.  But…at the same time…I can’t really do anything if we’re on the run.  They’ll never let me take her."  
      
    He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at JungMin.  "I want to see her, at least…but I don’t know what else is going to happen.  It…If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I’ll understand…"  
       
"What?" JungMin blinked at that last statement. Pulling back, he put a finger under YoungSaeng's chin to bring his head up. He wiped away the tears and cupped his cheek in his hand. "I love you Saeng. I am committed to you, and to being with you, no matter what happens. Don't you think for a second that I would leave you because of this. We'll get through this together, and I'll support whatever decision you want to do."

Listening to his boyfriend, the tears started again, and YoungSaeng nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around JungMin’s neck.  "I love you so much, Min," he whispered, leaning into the hand against his cheek.  Taking strength from the younger man, he drew in a shaky breath.  
      
    "I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I’m going to take full responsibility for it," he said quietly, looking up at him.  "No matter how long it takes." 

"And I'll be right here for you," JungMin smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him. "Now that you know, are you going to tell the others? About SangMi?"

YoungSaeng hadn’t thought about that yet.  Returning the kiss, he broke it after a moment and rested his head on JungMin’s shoulder, drawing in a deep breath.  "I have no choice, do I?  If umma finds her, and I go to see her, they’ll want to know what’s going on."  He closed his eyes.  "I don’t know how I’m going to tell them, but I’ll do my best…" 

"You can tell them when you're ready," JungMin said, leaning back against the back of the couch and cuddling YoungSaeng close. A door opened somewhere and he looked up to see KyuJong coming out of his room. "Would it be easier to tell them one on one? Or as a group."

Looking up as well, YoungSaeng sighed softly.  "Probably one on one…"  He didn’t know if he’d be able to take the pressure of telling them all together.  But at the same time, he didn’t want to repeat it too often.  
      
    He kissed JungMin’s neck softly, closing his eyes for a moment.  "Thank you," he whispered.  "I don’t know what I’d do without you."  
       
"Let's not find out," JungMin chuckled, kissing his forehead. He heard KyuJong shuffling around in the kitchen "You want to start with Kyu?"

Thinking about it, YoungSaeng nodded after a moment.  "I guess."  Out of them all, KyuJong would be the easiest to talk to. Drawing in a shaky breath, he slowly sat up, looking at JungMin.  He eased up from the couch, straightening and taking JungMin’s hand.  "Stay with me?" 

"Of course," JungMin rose up behind him. "Hey Kyu? Can we talk to you for a moment?" KyuJong popped his head out from the kitchen, looking between them.

"Sure, what's up?" KyuJong smiled at them. JungMin motioned to take a seat at the table, guiding YoungSaeng forward and pulled out a chair for him. He took a seat next to him, still holding his boyfriend’s hand.

    Sitting down in the offered chair, YoungSaeng chewed on his lower lip, not even sure where to start.  He took comfort from the hand in his own, squeezing it lightly before he looked up at KyuJong.  "I’ve decided to clear up a few things about myself to everyone," he said quietly.  "It’s…a little hard to explain, so I’m sorry if I don’t make much sense."  
      
    Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them and started to tell KyuJong everything.  About his relationship from SangMi, how she’d slowly isolated him from everyone and everything he held dear, and her final act that made him run the second he was sure she wasn’t pregnant with his child.  
      
    Not stopping there, he went on to explain what had happened in Busan, how SangMi had worked in the hotel they’d stayed at and told him he had a daughter, only to be caught in a lie when she didn’t know the child’s name.  How SangMi convinced him despite that, and drugged him when he was at her apartment, JugnMin saving him not long after.  
      
    Finally, he came to the conversation he’d just had with his mother, and finding out that SangMi hadn’t been lying at all.  
      
    "I still don’t know what I’m going to do, but if umma finds my daughter, I want to see her," he said quietly, looking down at the table and holding on to JungMin’s hand tightly.  "There’s no way I’d be able to look after her while we’re on the run, but…I guess we’ll just see what happens."  He fell silent.  
      
Listening intently as YoungSaeng told his story, KyuJong's eyes tightened in concern at hearing what YoungSaeng had gone through. So much of YoungSaeng's character was understood after hearing this, and why he had opened up so much to JungMin. When YoungSaeng was finished, KyuJong exhaled slowly, his lips pursed.

"Whatever happens, when this is all finished," he said softly, looking to YoungSaeng. "You will have my support, and my help if you need it. I can't say that I understand what you're going through, but I'm here for you YoungSaeng."

Finally looking up at KyuJong again, YoungSaeng gave a shaky but real smile.  "Thanks Kyu yah," he whispered, exhaling in relief.  He felt a little bit better after getting it out, leaning against JungMin slightly.  "I don’t know when I’ll tell the others…so I would really appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to anyone right now." 

"Of course, tell them when you're ready," KyuJong nodded, smiling gently at YoungSaeng. "Thank you for telling me, I know how hard it must have been for you to do so. We had all been more than a little curious about what had happened to the two of you while we were separated, and I get the feeling there is still more to that story."

"Yes, well, that's between us," JungMin said, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. KyuJong nodded, understanding some things should remain private. He and HyungJoon had their own moments they wanted to keep to themselves.

Smiling at the squeeze to his hand, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin before turning to KyuJong.  "What now?" he asked with a small smile.  "What were you up to?"  He wanted to put the issue from his mind for now, though he knew that now that he was aware of what had happened, his daughter would never be far from his thoughts.  
      
    He wondered what her name was.  
       
"I was just getting a glass of water and contemplating lunch," KyuJong said, shrugging. He had wanted to give the others time alone while calling family, not feeling right about being there, even with HyungJoon. "You?"

"Lunch sounds good, what do you think?" JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng with a smile. He was glad that YoungSaeng had felt comfortable enough to tell KyuJong at least. It would be a while before he was ready to talk about his past, if ever.

YoungSaeng nodded with a smile.  "Lunch does sound good.  Can we help?"  He stood, looking down at JungMin with a chuckle.  "Or, I can help, JungMin can watch," he laughed, hugging his boyfriend around the shoulders and kissing the top of his head. 

"I'm just going to make some ramen, I don't think I'll need any help," KyuJong said with a laugh, starting to stand.

"Ramen? I can make ramen!" JungMin brightened. "If there's one thing I can make, it's ramen. Let me make lunch." KyuJong glanced at YoungSaeng in question.

Thinking about it, YoungSaeng smiled and nodded.  "Don’t see why not.  We’ll be here to rescue the kitchen if it catches on fire," he teased, eyes crinkling in mirth. 

"I'm feeling the support here," JungMin mumbled, standing up. "It will be delicious, I promise."

"I trust you JungMin," KyuJong chuckled, moving out of JungMin's way and heading into the living room to sit.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng watched JungMin with a smile.  Catching his had before he could walk away, he pulled the younger man back and kissed him softly.  "I trust you too," he murmured against JungMin’s mouth, smiling.  Kissing him again and allowing his free hand to twine into the other man’s red locks of hair, he pulled back before going to sit down next to KyuJong. 

The rest of the day passed without much consequence.  JungMin and YoungSaeng retreated to their room after lunch, and Kevin showed up in the afternoon to keep KiBum company until he left for work.  It wasn’t surprising when Kevin disappeared again shortly after KiBum left; while he was fine if there was a group, he didn’t seem comfortable yet being alone with KyuJong after what had happened.  
      
    An hour after KiBum and Kevin left, the door clicked open and HyungJoon slipped into the apartment.  "Hello?" he called, seeing no one at first as he kicked off his shoes. 

When Kevin and KiBum had left, KyuJong had gone to his and HyungJoon's room to do some reading. Hearing HyungJoon's voice, he set the book aside and headed out to greet him. "Hey, how was work?" he said, immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck when he had reached him.

"The usual," HyungJoon laughed, brightening as he leaned over to kiss KyuJong.  "How’s things been over here?"  He pulled KyuJong out of the doorway and towards the couch, sitting down and pulling his boyfriend into his lap. 

"Good, you missed JungMin's first attempt at cooking," KyuJong said, adjusting until he was comfortable. "It wasn't that bad actually, but the kitchen was a disaster afterward. YoungSaeng made him clean it up."

HyungJoon grinned widely.  "Poor JungMin.  Kinda glad I missed that," he chuckled.  Looking over to the bedrooms, he saw their door closed.  "They sleeping?"  He ran one hand up and down KyuJong’s arm. 

"No idea, didn't want to chance opening the door to see," KyuJong said with a grin. They had been quiet though, and it had been a few hours. "You hungry? I can make you something quick to eat, dinner won't be until KiBum gets home from work."

"A little hungry," HyungJoon admitted, but didn’t let go of KyuJong.  "KiBum asked me this morning if you were going to call your family," he murmured after a moment, kissing KyuJong’s cheek. 

Smiling at the kiss, KyuJong leaned against him, running his hand over HyungJoon's chest. "I've thought about it, but it's been eight years." His parents had made it very clear they wanted nothing to do with him.

"Your parents I’d understand," HyungJoon said, eyelids fluttering slightly at the hand over his chest.  "But what about your sister?  If you have her number, or can find her number, don’t you want to talk to her again?" 

Closing his eyes, KyuJong smiled sadly. "I would love to be able to talk to her. She had been so accepting of me. She was the one I came out to first, and had pushed me into telling our parents. We were very close, like you and KiBum." he sighed and burrowed his nose into HyungJoon's neck. "I don't even know how I would get a hold of her."

"We can try looking through the phone books, if you know where in general she might be," HyungJoon suggested.  He ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair, kissing the side of his head.  "Kevin could probably help, he has access to the internet for one," he chuckled.  "There's always a way.  And I bet, if you were that close, she would be overjoyed to hear from her big brother again." 

"I'd like to do that, at least try to anyway," KyuJong murmured. "She's probably out of college by now, maybe even married. She's had a whole life that I haven't had a part of."

"You act like we're already in our forties," HyungJoon chuckled.  "There's still time to be part of her life, if that's what you want."  He rubbed one hand along KyuJong's back. 

"I know, and I'll be glad if I can just talk to her again," KyuJong sighed, wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's chest. "Thank you."

"We'll see what we find," HyungJoon murmured, kissing him again, lingering this time.  He pulled KyuJong closer, enjoying his boyfriend's presence. 

"I guess so," KyuJong responded against his lips, shifting in HyungJoon's lap to put his arms around his neck. "So, you want something to eat now? Or you want to wait till dinner later," he asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Not if it means moving," HyungJoon pouted, settling himself back in the couch and pulling KyuJong's legs on either side of him.  "I'm comfortable."  Returning to the kiss, he deepened it, fingers twining into the fabric of KyuJong's shirt. 

Running his hands down HyungJoon's chest, KyuJong tilted his head to the side, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend. After a few heated minutes and rumpled clothing, he broke off panting against HyungJoon's lips. "We keep going like this, we're going to have to move," he said, opening his eyes to look in HyungJoon's.

Panting a little as well, HyungJoon looked back at KyuJong, licking his lips.  "I think I can move for that," he whispered, lips curling upwards before he found KyuJong's mouth again, lowering his head to nip at his boyfriend's jawline as he shifted so that he could stand. 

"Wouldn't want to traumatize anyone," KyuJong chuckled. Sliding backwards off of his lap, KyuJong didn't let go of HyungJoon, or his lips, as he stood up, bringing the other up with him. Taking slow steps backward towards their bedroom door.

"Are you kidding, the only ones here are JungMin and YoungSaeng, and they've done worse to us," HyungJoon got out as he followed KyuJong's steps, biting down gently on the soft skin.  He did remember to kick their door closed though once they were through it. 

******************

It was almost six months to the day since they had escaped, JungMin had picked up a train schedule the night before after work. They were finally ready, and had more than enough money to get to the facility and back, plus get to Jeju. It was almost weird to think about going back, and JungMin thought it wouldn't feel real until they were on their way.

"What was the town again, Kyu?" JungMin looked up from the schedule he was pouring over at the table.

"Cheorwon, it's to the northeast," KyuJong said, finishing up making lunch.

"There aren't that many trains that go there," JungMin frowned. They were trying to find the best time and route to get there, the leaving date was still a couple weeks away.

"What about bus?"  YoungSaeng asked, resting his head in his arms as he looked at the schedule beside JungMin.  Taking a look, he saw the times for that weren't that good either.  "It really is out in the middle of nowhere."  
      
    "We can't really afford to hang around the town once we get HyunJoong and SooHyun out," HyungJoon pointed out, lingering in the kitchen doorway.  Kevin was poking through a map of South Korea curiously at the other end of the table. 

"No, we got lucky the first time, they weren't expecting anyone to get out," KyuJong said with a sigh. "But going in there like that, and they'll be right on our tails the whole time."

"So we'd have to time it so we can hop right onto a train or a bus once we get them, but that doesn't leave any room for error," JungMin rubbed at his forehead.

"If we're hitting them with everything we've got, is there going to be that many left standing to chase us?" KiBum said from his seat next to Kevin.

"We can't plan around one possibility, we have to look at all the options," JungMin shook his head. This was a logistical nightmare.

"You're just picking up two people?"  Kevin asked.  
      
    HyungJoon nodded.  "Well, it would be nice if we could get others out too, but two for sure.  Kyu, does SooHyun know if there's any others like him and you yet?  Or if there's any Wraiths there?"  Wraiths were a big problem since only KyuJong could flat-out see them.  
      
    "Even with all the practice, we shouldn't waste our energy needlessly in case something unexpected comes up," YoungSaeng said.  "We should have at least one of us on reserve in case."  Kevin was staring off into space, brow furrowed.  
      
    "You know...if you're only picking up two people, it might be a little squished, but I think we could all fit in my van.  It would solve the traveling problem." 

Everyone in the room stopped to look at Kevin, and KyuJong had turned off the stove and came out to stand next to HyungJoon.

"Absolutely not," JungMin said finally, his tone firm. "You do not need to get mixed up in this Kevin."

"It's far too dangerous for you to come with us Kevin," KyuJong said gently, shaking his head. "We appreciate the offer, but you could easily get hurt or killed."

"I'll stay with the van," Kevin protested, looking at them.  "You know it would be a lot easier to get in and out if you didn't have to worry about train or bus times."  
      
    "We'd rather deal with the train schedules than have your death on our heads, Kevin," YoungSaeng said quietly.  
      
    "From how I see it, I've been in danger since the moment I met you, you can't expect me to just sit here and wait for you to come back when I can help."  Kevin sunk into his chair. 

"I don't see why he can't help, he knows the risk," KiBum spoke up. "It's not like we've been sugarcoating what's going to happen. If he's volunteering to help, then I say let him."

"Well no one asked for your input," JungMin snapped at the younger.

"He's entitled to his opinion JungMin," KyuJong said, looking to HyungJoon and YoungSaeng. "I don't like it either, but at this point, we could use all the help we can get."

YoungSaeng still looked unhappy with the idea.  Their own chances of getting out alive, even with their advantages, were slim.  Kevin was fully human, and had no training in this sort of situation; he hadn't even done the mandatory army time yet.  If their own chances of living were so low, Kevin's were next to none.  
      
    Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon looked between the others, and Kevin's determined expression.  "It would make things a little easier," he murmured, wringing his hands.  
      
    Sighing, YoungSaeng looked at Kevin sternly.  "You're going to stay with the van, and run if we tell you to, okay?  You're not going into the facility itself with us."  Kevin nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get. 

KyuJong gave Kevin a tight smile before returning to finish making lunch. JungMin still glowered but didn't say anything, having been outvoted.

"Well that makes things a little easier, we just need to get our route down," KiBum said, giving Kevin a pat on the back and a supportive smile.

"And our plan for getting in and out of that place," JungMin nodded, folding up the train schedule.

"They still do that moment at night when all the security cameras go off, right?"  YoungSaeng asked.  "If one of us could get into the security booth while they’re out, we’d have control of the cameras."  
      
    "One less thing to worry about," HyungJoon nodded.  "Can we get an exact layout of the place?" he asked, looking at KyuJong.  The last thing he needed was his non-existent sense of direction to fail on him while in there. 

"I can do that, and get guard positions from SooHyun," KyuJong nodded, finishing up cooking and getting some plates from the cupboard. "He would be able to get into the security booth without any problems too."

"Once SooHyun has control of the cameras, we’ll move in," YoungSaeng said, lost in thought.  "KiBum, maybe you can run on ahead and made sure that all the guards are where they’re supposed to be?" 

"Okay, should I take any of them out? I mean I can," KiBum said, looking at the others.

"I think we should wait until I get all the information from SooHyun before making any definite plans about how we move in," KyuJong said, bringing out the first few plates, motioning for HyungJoon to help. "There's so much about the facility that we don't know, I want to take everything into account."

"I would saw wait until we get there before doing anything to the guards though," HyungJoon said, frowning.  "In case something happens."  He went to help KyuJong bring the plates to the table, Kevin clearing the rest of the papers away so that they wouldn’t be damaged.  
      
    YoungSaeng pursed his lips, still thinking as he got up to take care of the drinks.  "This is going to be complicated…" 

"Yeah, but we're not going to run in there blind, and we've got plenty of time to sit down and plan out what we're going to do," JungMin said.

"SooHyun should be getting a hold of me sometime after dinner, so I'll be able to get guard positions," KyuJong said, finally sitting down once all the plates were out. "I've spent enough time roaming the halls of the facility to know it inside and out to make the map."

Sitting down as well, HyungJoon looked at the others.  "Maybe we should try and get some more practice in then, since we’re waiting for SooHyun to get back to us," he said.  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng moved things around with his chopsticks on his plate.  He’d told Umma he’d call to check in at some point today. 

"Then there's not much else we can do today until we have that layout," JungMin sighed. At least they had some sort of plan, and even though he didn't like the idea of Kevin going with them, he had to admit it made things much easier on them. "What did we want to do with the rest of the afternoon then? Since we all have it off?"

Looking around at them all, KyuJong frowned slightly. The next few days were going to be busy between work and practice and they wouldn't have another day off all together like this. "Let's go to the beach."

Kevin perked up.  "I like that idea."  
      
    Blinking, YoungSaeng nodded as well with a small smile.  "Some time to relax would be nice," he murmured.  A chance to forget for an afternoon how high their chances of dying were.  HyungJoon was nodding as well, mouth too full of food to say anything.  
       
"It's a little cold to go to the beach," JungMin frowned, but sighed when KyuJong turned his attention on him with big eyes and a pout. "Oh fine, we'll go to the beach. We need to get coats soon though."

"Hey, with Kevin driving us, that means all the money we were going to use for tickets isn't going to be spent," KiBum said, grinning. 

"Which we will need on Jeju, we were cutting it close with how much we had but now we have a little bit of a cushion," KyuJong said and KiBum deflated a little.

"Jeju?"  Kevin blinked, and YoungSaeng tried not to sigh.  They had managed to keep their plans for after they got back from Kevin so far, but they kept forgetting he was there when he was being too quiet.  
      
    "We can still afford to splurge a little tonight though, right?" HyugnJoon asked quickly, changing the subject.  "Dinner out or something.  Since we’re already going to be out."  
       
"We can splurge a little," KyuJong nodded, wincing inwardly at the slip. His mind had been elsewhere and forgot Kevin was there again. He kept his head down, avoiding looking at the youngest and concentrating on eating.

Rolling his eyes, JungMin shook his head. "Well we might as well tell him, especially since he's risking his life for us now," he said, looking around at the others before settling back on Kevin. "When we get back from the facility, and HyunJoong has had enough time to recover, we're all moving to Jeju. That was the plan we had made the first night we were out. Sorry we didn't tell you."

Looking back at them all, Kevin swallowed before nodding slowly.  "It’s okay," he smiled sadly, looking down at his plate.  He didn’t feel hungry anymore, moving the food around on his plate.  "So I guess, when he’s ready, it’ll be good-"  
      
    "We’re not saying that now," YoungSaeng cut in firmly.  "It’s still a while off."  Kevin nodded.  
       
"It wouldn't be goodbye," KiBum said softly to his friend. "We'd still come visit, Jeju isn't that far away. You could even come with us if you wanted."

"KiBum..." KyuJong warned, frowning. "I think we've disrupted Kevin's life enough without moving him away from his family too."

Kevin didn’t say anything to the suggestion, just picking at his food.  YoungSaeng watched him for a moment before going back to his own, feeling bad for the youngest.  At some point over the time they’d known him the question had come up why Kevin was never seen hanging out with other people, and though he hadn’t given a straight answer, it was clear he wasn’t as close to anyone else as he was with them.  
      
    "Okay, so, beach!" HyungJoon said excitedly, trying to raise the mood again. 

Nodding, KyuJong smiled at his boyfriend. "Beach, and maybe some ice cream if we can find it?" KyuJong didn't care if it was getting too cold for ice cream, it was one of the simple things that made him the happiest.

The conversation turned to happier things, no one wanting to dwell on leaving or the danger they would all be facing soon. KyuJong could tell they all wanted something else to focus on. Soon lunch was finished and KyuJong started clearing away the dishes to wash.

YoungSaeng got up to help him, smiling.  He kissed JungMin on the cheek before grabbing their plates and chopsticks, carrying them away.  "Lunch was very good Kyu yah," he smiled at the younger man, stacking everything by the sink. 

"Thank you, I try," KyuJong chuckled, turning on the water and starting to wash plates. "This shouldn't take to long, so we'll be okay to go as soon as I'm done here."

Nodding, YoungSaeng picked up the drying towel to help.  "Okay.  I’m just going to call Umma before we leave, if that’s all right," he said quietly.  He’d finally told them all about his predicament individually. 

"Of course, that's fine," KyuJong nodded with a smile. "If you want to go ahead and do that, I'm sure I can rope one of the others into helping in here."

"I can help," YoungSaeng chuckled, picking up one of the clean dishes to dry. "It wouldn’t take that long I don’t think.  Excited to go to the beach?" 

"I am, it's been a very long time," KyuJong sighed wistfully. "HyunJoong was afraid of getting eaten by sharks, so we rarely went to the beach."

"…Sharks?"  YoungSaeng’s lips quivered in amusement.  "Are there even any sharks over here?  Isn’t it way too cold for them?" 

"Usually, but he wouldn't listen to me," KyuJong laughed, shaking his head. "He was supposed to teach me how to swim too, but he refused to get in the water more than knee high."

"Well, that’s entirely ineffective," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Maybe HyungJoon could teach you.  Though with how cold the water’s bound to be, you might not get more than knee-high in the water anyways."  He would probably just stay along the edge of the water."

"I'm sure there will be time for swimming lessons on Jeju, and warmer waters," KyuJong said, finishing up the plates and starting on the pan. "I don't know if HyungJoon can swim though, haven't asked." He glanced up at YoungSaeng, watching him for a moment. "Has there been any more news?"

Pausing in his movements, YoungSaeng shook his head before continuing to dry off the plate in his hand.  "Not yet.  The adoption agency is still giving my parents a hard time, but they’ll get through eventually.  I’m calling today, and then once more before we leave…"  He chewed on his lower lip. 

"I do hope everything works out for you," KyuJong said softly, placing the pan on the drying rack. "Although, I'm curious as to how JungMin's going to be around a kid," he chuckled.

YoungSaeng’s lips quivered.  "He’s like a giant kid himself sometimes, he’ll be fine."  Placing the plate away, he rested against the counter for a moment.  "I’m not sure how I feel about being a father." 

"It still doesn't feel real does it?" KyuJong said, turning off the water and drying off his hands. "It probably won't until you meet her." He put his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You're going to be an amazing father to that little girl, YoungSaeng."

The older man leaned a little gratefully against KyuJong, looking down at the dish towel in his hands.  "I’m not so sure about that, but I guess we’ll have to see," he said with a soft sigh, smiling up at KyuJong after a moment.  "I’ve just been wondering lately, what am I going to say when I meet her?  If we ever settle down and I can take her home, what is going to happen then?  What am I going to tell her if she asks about her mother?"  
      
    That last one especially.  If he was able to look after her himself, sooner or later she’d be old enough to ask who her mother was, why she wasn’t here.  He wouldn’t be able to keep the truth from her forever, no matter how much he wanted to.  
       
"It's probably best to not overthink it, and tell her when you think she's ready. I'm sure she'll understand why you made the decisions you did," KyuJong said, smiling a little at him. "Speaking of, any idea what happened to SangMi? It could be disastrous if she pops back up again."

Shoulders dropping, YoungSaeng shook his head and picked up the pan, starting to dry it.  "No idea.  She's probably been fired from her job now that the staff was made aware of what happened, but...other than that, I do not know."  He bit the inside of his cheek.  "I don't think that she'd leave us alone, if she knew I was looking for and possibly taking care of our daughter.  And she's very persuasive.  I'm afraid she'd convince the adoption agency to let her see our child even if she's the one who gave her away." 

Pursing his lips in thought, KyuJong wasn't sure how to go about that situation. "Well, if we get to that point, maybe you can file a restraining order or something along those lines against her. She's a very troubled young woman, and there's plenty of witnesses to her behavior now." He rubbed his hand up and down YoungSaeng's shoulder before letting it drop away. "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah."  YoungSaeng smiled at KyuJong thankfully.  "We will.  Thanks for understanding, Kyu yah."  He finished drying the pan and placed it away, hanging up the dish towel again.  "Well, I should go make that call so that we can go to the beach, before the others explode of excitement."  His eyes crinkled slightly. 

"Okay, we'll be waiting," KyuJong said, going to rejoin the others at the table. JungMin had been watching the two of them converse and he smiled at KyuJong in thanks. It was good everyone had been very supportive of YoungSaeng and what he was going through, it made the whole thing more bearable.

YoungSaeng watched KyuJong sit down before leaving the kitchen, going to pick up the cell phone on the living room couch before disappearing into his and JungMin's room.  He sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, dialing the home phone.  
      
    The conversation with his mother was short.  They hadn't found her yet, the agency was still giving them the run-around, although they finally agreed to start going through their files to see who had her.  There was no picture, there was no name.  
      
    Thanking his mother and father, YoungSaeng said a quiet goodbye before hanging up, giving a sigh as he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.  After a moment he opened them again and climbed off the bed, padding back to the table and slipping the cell phone into his pocket.  "Okay, ready to go." 

"Let's go then," JungMin stood up, pushing his chair back in. He held out his hand for YoungSaeng to take, smiling. "Everything okay?" he asked softly.

KyuJong was standing up as well, moving towards the door to put his shoes on with KiBum right behind him. They hadn't all been out together like this in a while, and it would be a nice distraction.

YoungSaeng nodded, smiling up at his boyfriend.  "They haven't found her yet, but they're trying," he said quietly, taking the offered hand and squeezing it lightly.  
      
    HyungJoon and Kevin moved to put on their shoes as well, the latter giving JungMin and YoungSaeng a bright smile. 

"They will," JungMin said, pulling him in closer to kiss him. "It may take a little while, but they will."

KyuJong was already waiting out in the hall for the others, it was far too crowded in that little entryway with all of them. He leaned against the wall and waited, smiling at KiBum who came out next.

Nodding, YoungSaeng kissed him back before straightening.  "Let's go?" he smiled up at him, pulling him towards the door.  HyungJoon slipped outside as well, grinning at KyuJong.  Kevin was getting out his car keys. 

Once everyone was out, JungMin shut the door and locked it, trailing behind the others with YoungSaeng. KiBum reached the van first, waiting for Kevin to unlock it before climbing in the front seat. Climbing in the back, KyuJong sat down in the middle row of seats, pulling HyungJoon down next to him, JungMin and YoungSaeng taking the back.

"How far is it to the beach?" JungMin asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Not that far, maybe twenty minutes," Kevin replied, buckling in his own seatbelt and starting the engine.  Once they were all settled, he pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road  
      
    HyungJoon settled close to KyuJong upon hearing that, figuring he might as well make himself comfortable. 

Draping his arm across the back of the seat behind YoungSaeng, JungMin watched the buildings go by as they drove. KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon, closing his eyes.

"Do you know how to swim?" KyuJong asked softly, his fingers curling into HyungJoon's shirt.

HyungJoon nodded.  "I'm not the best out there, but I can swim, yeah.  You?"  He ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair slowly, massaging gently.  Behind them, YoungSaeng had settled against JungMin, closing his own eyes. 

"No, I never learned how," KyuJong shook his head. "You'll think it's silly, but I had a fear of water when I was younger. I hope I've outgrown it by now," he chuckled, relaxed at the fingers in his hair.

"Well, the water's probably too cold now to try, but if you want, we can go swimming at Jeju.  It'll be fun."  HyungJoon smiled at his boyfriend. 

"I'd like that," KyuJong smiled softly, nuzzling against him more more. If they made it through to Jeju, learning how to swim and getting over his fear of water would be top priority. At least he'd got to the point his social anxiety was manageable, and wasn't relying on HyungJoon completely anymore. "What else should we do when we get to Jeju?"

"Um..."  HyungJoon thought about that.  "Explore the whole island.  Relax a bit, I think.  What do you want to do?"  He kissed the side of KyuJong's head. 

"No idea," KyuJong smiled. "We'll still be on the run, but there won't be anymore training or worrying about someone on the other side of the country... Life will be kind of normal, won't it? Maybe I could finally try getting a job."

HyungJoon grinned.  "That would be cool.  We can work on that for sure."  It would be nice, to have a somewhat normal life.  
      
    Listening, YoungSaeng opening his eyes a little and looked up at JungMin.  "What do you want to do?"  He asked quietly. 

"Same thing we've been doing, performing," JungMin said, smiling down at him. "Have you thought about maybe writing some more songs, ones we could do together?"

"That would be nice," YoungSaeng murmured.  "Maybe happy songs this time," he smiled up at JungMin, lifting a hand to twine his fingers into JungMin's hair.  "You have to teach me more dances." 

"I can do that," JungMin chuckled, putting his arm down around YoungSaeng's shoulder and pulling him closer. "Despite what you seem to think, you're a good dancer."

"Flailing around isn't considered dancing," YoungSaeng grumbled, but let JungMin pull him closer, kissing him softly before nuzzling against him.  "You're much better.  You have so much talent, especially for someone who never danced nor sang six months ago." 

"I had a good teacher for singing," Jungmin said, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's arm. "But I'm not a professional dancer by any means, HyungJoon is still the best dancer out of all of us. Maybe if he's not too busy in the future he can help us on choreography."

"Sounds like fun," YoungSaeng chuckled, burying his nose against JungMin's collar.  "Can't wait."  
      
    Kevin was quiet, listening to the conversation in the back as he set them on the road to the beach, getting on the highway. 

Glancing over at his friend, KiBum frowned slightly. He felt really bad for Kevin. They had just shown up in his life so suddenly, and they were going to leave him here, even after he'd helped them so much. "So, why'd you volunteer to help us?"

The younger man looked to his friend, before smiling a little.  "Guess I just want to do something useful.  Especially if I know I can make things a little easier for you all."  He turned back to the road.  "I won't be able to go to Jeju with you, KiBum hyung," he said quietly.  "This town...it's small, but it's my life, I love it here.  It's more home than anywhere else ever was, on either side of the world."

Hearing that, KiBum's expression fell and he nodded. "I understand, I mean you've only known us for a few months, and I get not wanting to leave home. We like it here too, it's a really nice town... it's just... it's safer on Jeju for us." He sighed and looked down for a moment, chewing on his lip. "But you know we'll come visit, and you can come visit us, and I'll call you all the time." He knew that Kevin going with them to Jeju wasn't a possibility, but he didn't like the idea of leaving the first real friend he'd ever had behind.

Kevin smiled a little.  "Yeah.  I'll visit you on my days off, and you can show me around instead of the opposite," he chuckled.  "At least...Jeju isn't that far away.  If you need anything, you can still call, you know that right?"  His fingers curled a little tighter around the steering wheel. 

"Of course," KiBum nodded, looking away before he really started to cry. "But hey, that's a long way off, we don't know how long it's going to take for HyunJoong to recover, so you'll be stuck with us for a little while still."

Smiling a little wider, Kevin nodded.  "No problems with that."  He relaxed a little, trying to think about the fun they were going to have now rather than the eventual goodbye.  "We should be there soon, and I think we'll be more or less alone, not many people go around now," he chuckled.  "Have you ever tried running fast in deep sand?  It doesn't work for most people, it would be interesting to see how you manage." 

"Well maybe I can try," KiBum grinned, looking over his shoulder at the others before leaning in to Kevin. "We'll just have to make sure that they're not watching, just in case. I don't feel like getting yelled at today."

"I don't know about you, but I think they'll most definitely not be watching," Kevin murmured back with a pained smile.  "Besides, it's cool watching you run.  And jump, when you're not hitting your head off the gym ceiling." 

"Hey that was just the one time, and I was distracted," KiBum whined. "At least I got the landing part down, and I'm lucky I never broke a leg or something."

"Yeah, I don't know how we'd explain that one to the doctors." Kevin shook his head in amusement, taking the highway exit for the beach.  "But you haven't had those cramps for a while, so that's good."  He'd finally at some point put two and two together on how in the world KiBum had ended up in that alley so far from where he lived the day they'd met. 

"It's not like we can really afford to go to the hospital, besides we've gotten pretty good at taking care of injuries. You'd never know that Min and Kyu got shot," KiBum said looking around out the window.

"I still can't believe that," Kevin mused.  "You've really got talent with first aid to take care of something like that."  Smiling to himself, he followed the road signs for the beach, humming a little.  He pulled into the parking lot, looking around.  "Looks like there really is no one here."  He parked the car and turned off the engine. 

"Beach to ourselves, I'm fine with that," KiBum grinned, opening his door and climbing out. It was much cooler here than it had been in town, a stiff breeze running through his hair and plucking at his shirt. He was already starting to head down to the beach by the time the others had climbed out of the van.

"How long should we stay?" JungMin asked, closing the door behind them and taking YoungSaeng's hand.

"I would say a few hours?"  YoungSaeng asked, looking at the other two.  Kevin had ran to catch up with KiBum as soon as he locked the car doors.  
      
    HyungJoon grinned.  "Sounds good to me.  Let's go Kyu!"  He pulled KyuJong along to the beach with a whoop. 

Letting HyungJoon lead, KyuJong chuckled to himself as he tried to keep up. "You're like a little kid," he said once they had reached the shoreline. KyuJong leaned against his boyfriend, smiling broadly at watching the waves break over the sand.

"It's been a while since I've been to the beach either."  HyungJoon grinned, kissing KyuJong's cheek and hugging him for a moment.  "Come on, let's get our feet wet!"  He slipped out of his shoes and socks, glad the sand at least wasn't that cold after a morning in the sun. 

"I... I'm not sure.." KyuJong hesitated, eyeing the water warily. "I've heard about undertows, and even in the shallowest of waters they can pull you right under," he said, taking a small step back.

"I don't think the undertow's that strong here, and if we're only a few feet in it won't matter."  HyungJoon grinned at his boyfriend, one arm slipping around his waist to stop him from going too far back.  "Come on~."  
      
    Watching them with amusement, YoungSaeng shook his head before taking off his own shoes and socks to walk around in the sand, crouching down to run his fingers through it. 

Following along behind YoungSaeng with his hands in his pockets, JungMin chuckled at how KyuJong was fighting against HyungJoon. "He really doesn't like water."

YoungSaeng transfered his attention from the sand trickling down his fingers to the other couple, chuckling.  "I don't think Joon's going to give him much of a choice."  He looking up at JungMin and smiled, motioning at him to crouch down too.  
      
    "Kyu~," HyungJoon whined, trying to get his boyfriend to move. 

Swallowing roughly, KyuJong pouted at his boyfriend, shaking his head. Nope, he had not got over his fear of water yet. "I don't know how to swim, I could drown, and then be washed out to sea," he whined, trying to pull back more but the grip HyungJoon had on him was drawing him closer and closer to the water.

"Well this should be interesting," JungMin laughed, crouching down next to YoungSaeng, hearing the squeals from KyuJong as the older man's feet touched water.

"You think I'm gonna let you drown?"  HyungJoon pouted back at him, then laughed at the squeals.  "Come on~, let's go!"  
      
    YoungSaeng burst out laughing as HyungJoon secured his grip around the older man's waist and lifted him clean off his feet.  He ran full-tilt into the water, going in up to his thighs before depositing the armful into the water. 

"Oh, he's going to pay for that," JungMin had fallen over into the sand laughing. KyuJong was flailing his arms, screaming something about drowning as he bobbed back up to the surface only to fall back under the water again. "If he just stood up, he'd be fine!" JungMin laughed even harder.

Laughing just as hard as JungMin, HyungJoon grinned and hoisted KyuJong back up to his feet.  "See, no drowning," he smiled, eyes dancing.  They weren't in that far...just far enough to give KyuJong a heart attack.  Farther away, Kevin had turned around to see what the commotion was and now they could hear his laughter echoing across the beach too. 

Eyes wide in shock and a mix of fear, KyuJong sputtered and wiped off the water running down his face. The shock quickly turned into a scowl, KyuJong put his hands flat on HyungJoon's chest and pushed him over into the water. JungMin completely collapsed into hysterics, rolling on the ground.

HyungJoon yelped as he went under, floundering for a moment before he got his hands and feet placed and could stand up again, slipping a little.  
      
    "Do it again, Kyu yah!"  YoungSaeng called, absolutely not helping. 

"Considering it!" KyuJong called back, but was more concerned with getting to shore, trudging through the water and muttering things under his breath.

Recovering, JungMin sit up, still chuckling. "There were blankets in the van right?" he asked YoungSaeng, standing up again and brushing the sand off his pants.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Kevin?" he called.  
      
    "Here," the youngest replied, tossing YoungSaeng his car keys.  
      
    Laughing loudly, HyungJoon followed KyuJong.  "Wait wait wait," he chuckled, catching KyuJong's hand.  "See Kyu?  There's nothing to be afraid of.  It's a little cold, but that's it." 

"Not funny, or nice," KyuJong pouted, shivering in his wet clothes and scowling at HyungJoon but didn't let go of his hand. "You would have felt bad if I really did drown," he mumbled, leaning in a little closer to him for warmth.

"Yeah, but I knew you weren't going to, so I wasn't worried," HyungJoon grinned, pulling KyuJong close.  "I wouldn't let you drown, Kyu," he murmured, kissing his cheek. 

"But now we're all wet and it's cold," KyuJong whined more, pushing him again although lightly. "And now we're going to have to sit around in wet clothes."

"So?"  HyungJoon grinned.  "It was worth it."  He tilted KyuJong's head and stole a kiss before heading back to shore with a bounce in his step. 

"Worth it for who?" KyuJong grumbled but followed along. JungMin and YoungSaeng were waiting for them with blankets and KyuJong wrapped his around himself and sat down on the sand, still pouting. 

Once the two were settled with blankets, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and motioned with a nod of his head to walk a bit a ways for some privacy.

Still chuckling as he watched HyungJoon snuggle close to KyuJong and attempt to get back in his good graces, YoungSaeng smiled at the hand that took his.  Nodding, he started to walk, leaving his shoes and socks where they were and walking along where the waves lapped up the sand.  The beach was nice, peaceful (except for the ruckus that had just occurred) and he knew he'd miss it in the days to come. 

There was an outcropping of rocks not far away, JungMin climbed up to sit on the top and helped YoungSaeng to follow. Once settled, he pulled the older man into his lap, chest pressed against the older man's back with his arms wrapped around his waist. He pressed a kiss to YoungSaeng's shoulder and sighed. "This is nice."

"It is," YoungSaeng smiled, resting back against his boyfriend.  "Very peaceful."  A little chilly, but he didn't mind, not with JungMin's arms around him.  He watched the beach in front of them, a small smile on his lips.  After a minute he tilted his head back to look up at JungMin.  "What are you thinking of?" 

Chuckling, JungMin tilted his head down to kiss YoungSaeng's neck. "Thinking about how long it would take for us to get caught if I took you on to the other side of these rocks."

YoungSaeng flushed, chuckling.  "Be nice.  Kids might come here."  He tilted his head to one side though to allow JungMin more room, one hand reaching up to twine into the other man's soft red locks.

Placing one last kiss to YoungSaeng's neck, JungMin smiled softly and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. "You're still going to want me around when you get your daughter, right? I mean, two men raising a daughter is a little out of the ordinary, so I'd understand if maybe you didn't want me..." he trailed off, not sure how to finish that thought. 

Blinking, YoungSaeng shuffled until he could turn around in JungMin's lap, straddling his waist and looking up at him.  "Of course I'll want you around," he said quietly.  "I need you to keep me sane, and I don't ever want this to change."  He leaned up to kiss JungMin softly.  "I know what your thoughts are on family," he murmured against JungMin's lips.  "But you'll always have a place right beside me in mine if you want it." 

Returning the kiss, JungMin didn't respond right away, just holding YoungSaeng close and kissing him. The idea of a real family did scare him, it was something he had never experienced and he wasn't sure how to be a part of it. "I love you so much Saeng," he whispered, pulling back slightly to look in his eyes. "I want to be a part of your family."

YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smile.  "Then you are," he whispered, cupping JungMin's cheek gently and stroking his thumb over the younger man's soft skin.  "I love you too, Min.  You told me we'll get through this together, right?"  He kissed him again, lingering.  "I'm not going anywhere without you." 

"Good, I'd hate to see what happened if you tried," JungMin joked, nipping at YoungSaeng's bottom lip. "We'll probably have to calm down a bit once she's around," he chuckled, running his hand over YoungSaeng's back.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng sighed, eyes closing in contentment at the hand that ran along his back.  Leaning against JungMin, he cracked one eye open in amusement.  "Does this mean I'm going to be sore every day the week before we get her?" 

"Or both of us," JungMin chuckled, eyes dancing. "I'll still want some time for just us though, even if it's once a month." he sighed, resting his forehead against YoungSaeng's. "I'm sure we'll figure all this out if we get there," he whispered. There were too many factors playing against them to be planning for this now, but it was nice to dream if just for a little while.

"I'm sure we can arrange something.  Maybe one of the others would be willing to look after her every now and then, and we can have our alone time."  YoungSaeng smiled at him.  Kissing him again, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms loosely around JungMin's shoulders.  "I can never thank you enough, for any of this." 

"For what? Being a supportive boyfriend? Isn't that in the job description?" JungMin said, bringing up a hand to smooth back YoungSaeng's hair that was getting mussed by the wind. "You deserve it all, and more, and one day I hope can give you everything you ever need or want."

Listening to him, YoungSaeng felt tears prickle the back of his eyes inexplicably and he sniffled a little, tightening his grip as he rested his head on JungMin's shoulder.  "You already did, Min.  Now stop making me all emotional."  He punched the younger man's other shoulder without strength before burying his face against JungMin's neck. 

Laughing, JungMin wrapped both arms tight around YoungSaeng. "Would you rather I start being gross again? I can do that, if that's what you want."

"Don't you dare," YoungSaeng grumbled, pinching JungMin's side lightly.  "Don't ruin the moment."  They weren't going to get many more like it for the next little while.  He burrowed close. 

"Okay, I'll be good," JungMin chuckled, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead and holding him. "For now anyway." He didn't want to ruin the moment either, comfortable with being together like this, and it was a rather nice day despite the breeze.

"Good."  The older man smiled, closing his eyes.  After a moment he chuckled.  "I think I will be able to write songs again..."  He felt so content and happy, he knew he would be able to.  With JungMin as his inspiration 

"Can't wait to hear what you come up with," JungMin said, swaying side to side slowly. "I'd say I'd like to help, but I'd probably just get in the way and distract you."

"On the contrary, I think it would help," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I want to write something happy.  No more sad songs."  He ran his fingers through JungMin's hair. 

"So you think I'll be able to help you write something happy?" JungMin blinked, looking down at him. "I'm not exactly a bucket of sunshine these days Saeng."

"It's more than enough sunshine for me."  YoungSaeng smiled at him.  "This is happy, don't you think?  Small things like this, that's all I need."  He kissed the corner of JungMin's mouth. 

"It is happy," JungMin nodded, returning the kiss and pulling him closer to deepen it. If YoungSaeng wanted to write songs that were happy, then JungMin was going to do his best to make sure he stays that way, no matter what it took.

Sinking into the kiss, YoungSaeng returned it, parting his lips to flick his tongue over JungMin's lower lip.  He pulled himself up a little so he had better access to the younger man's mouth, closing his eyes as he soaked in the feelings being with JungMin gave him. 

From his seat on shoreline, KyuJong glanced down the beach to where YoungSaeng and JungMin had gone, smiling softly at the two before returning to look out over the sea. He still hadn't forgiven HyungJoon for dunking him in the water earlier, but wasn't minding the cuddling for warmth.

Chuckling, HyungJoon kissed KyuJong's temple.  "I'm sorry," he murmured, pouting at his boyfriend.  "Still cold?"  He pulled KyuJong closer, rocking him back and forth slowly. 

Burrowing further against HyungJoon, KyuJong nodded. "Yes, it's cold, and I'm all wet," he scowled with a pout at his boyfriend. "You owe me a warm shower when we get home."

"Sure sure," HyungJoon chuckled.  "Can I join you?"  He rubbed KyuJong's side lightly.  "It wouldn't have been a trip to the beach though if we didn't get a little wet," he grinned. 

"I'll think about it," KyuJong grumbled, but knew the younger would likely sneak in anyway. "I was thinking maybe getting our feet wet, not dumping me into the sea."

"You weren't getting your feet wet either, so we went all the way."  Amused, HyungJoon nuzzled close.  "Next time I'll make sure the water's warmer." 

"I was getting there, you just didn't give me enough time," KyuJong sniffed. "We should have done this ages ago," he sighed, leaning his head against HyungJoon's shoulder.

"Yeah, guess we both just got a little sidetracked."  HyungJoon ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.  "We'll have all the time in the world later." 

KyuJong didn't respond to that but just nodded, hoping that was true. In a couple of weeks they'd be leaving this place and there were no guarantees that they would all make it back. "I love you HyungJoon, I don't think I can ever say that enough," he said softly, taking one of HyungJoon's cold hands in his own.

"I love you too," HyungJoon replied, smiling widely at him.  "So much."  He squeezed KyuJong's hand gently.  "Thank you for everything, I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend." 

Chuckling, KyuJong gently stroked the back of HyungJoon's hand with his thumb. "That doesn't feel weird still does it? Having a boyfriend?"

"Not really, I've gotten used to the idea," the younger man smiled at him.  "It was strange at first, but it's still love right?  It doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, I love you either way."  He wasn't sure how explaining that to his mother was going to be, but he'd figure something out. 

"Right, it's still love," KyuJong smiled, nuzzling against him. He remembered that conversation so many months ago, trying to explain that to HyungJoon. Love knew no gender, that was a constraint of society, and limited so many from finding true happiness. "Despite all that's happened, I don't know if I would change what's happened. Except maybe telling HyunJoong before he could get out of bed and run away."

"Yeah, that I would definitely change too," HyungJoon winced.  He fully intended to apologize to HyunJoong properly once they got him out; no matter what had happened in the past it didn't make it okay to do what they had done to him.  "But other than that...no, I don't think I would change anything either."  He let KyuJong cuddle close, arms wrapped gently around the older man.  "Cause even as horrible as it all was, I wouldn't be here with you otherwise," he concluded with a smile. 

"It made all of this bearable," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't think I could have got through any of this without you HyungJoon... Those first few days were hard enough, but you were there to hold me up, keep me moderately sane."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, never again," HyungJoon smiled.  "You're doing amazingly now, I'm really really proud of you.  And if you ever have trouble with anything, I'll be right there to help, okay?"  He kissed KyuJong's temple, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. 

"I appreciate you being so supportive, I know I've been kind of a handful sometimes," KyuJong smiled at the kiss.

"Never," the younger man grinned at him, tilting KyuJong's head slightly to kiss him on the mouth.  "Only when you spin me around on swing sets." 

"You had fun though," KyuJong chuckled, returning the kiss. He sighed and smiled sweetly. "That was a fun day, I'd like to do that again."

"Same," HyungJoon smiled back.  "We should hunt down all the playgrounds on Jeju and pick out the best ones, and just go explore.  What do you think?"  He rocked KyuJong back and forth gently. 

"I think that would be perfect," KyuJong nodded, opening his eyes and looking up at HyungJoon, he smiled and opened his mouth to say something when his eyes glazed over and jaw went slack.

Blinking at him owlishly, HyungJoon chuckled after a moment and settled down to wait for KyuJong to finish talking to SooHyun, resting his head lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
      
    Kevin kicked at the sand as he walked, looking up at the clouds overhead.  "Enjoying the day?  It's pretty nice out, we got lucky," he chuckled, looking over at KiBum. 

"Yeah, it's nice," KiBum nodded, hands in his pockets. "I really like it here you know," he said after a few minutes of silence. "If I had to choose, I'd just stay here, but it's not up to me."

Shrugging, Kevin smiled a little.  "You can always come back and visit, sleep over at my place."  He chuckled.  "You're not tied to them, you know." 

"No, but I don't want to be separated from my brother again, not right away," KiBum frowned, looking down at the sand. "And then there's HyunJoong...I don't know what he's going to want to do."

"I guess we're going to find out," Kevin murmured.  "Either way, there's nothing stopping us from getting together every now and then."  He walked closer to KiBum's side and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

"Right," KiBum nodded, putting his arm around Kevin's shoulder as well. "I'm really glad we're friends Kevin, besides my brother I haven't really had any close friends."

    "I'm glad we're friends too," Kevin chuckled, smiling at him.  "Between all the moving around I haven't had much time for making friends, I'm really glad to get to know you.  And I hope we'll have many more years as friends, don't you?"  He looked up at the sky. 

"I do, and we will," KiBum agreed, leaning into him a little more. "Just one question though, why'd you have to like KyuJong? You couldn't have liked me?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Blinking owlishly at him, Kevin's lips curled upwards and he laughed.  "I could have.  You're pretty cute, hyung.  But I see you as a friend, and I think it would be a little strange to see you any other way."  He tilted his head slightly to one side.  "Besides...I think you already have someone in mind, yes?" 

"Yeah, but he was still hung up on KyuJong to notice me," KiBum shrugged, blushing at being called cute. "Just my luck right?"

Looking at the older man, Kevin smiled a little sadly.  "Maybe things will change.  KyuJong and HyungJoon look very happy, don't they?"  He was still sore over what had happened, but he wasn't going to be an idiot and let that get in the way of his hyungs' happiness.  "You never know."  He shrugged. 

"They do look happy," KiBum said, looking over his shoulder toward where his brother and KyuJong were sitting. "I just know that HyunJoong spent five years waiting for KyuJong, that's not something you get over quickly." He sighed and shrugged. "Maybe things will change, and I hope they do, but I don't want to devote five years to someone that isn't going to look at me like that."

Kevin sighed and nodded.  "Yeah, you're right.  Well, whatever you do is up to you, but I'll support you a hundred percent, okay?"  He squeezed KiBum's shoulder lightly.  "Don't overthink things." 

"I'm trying not to," KiBum said, frowning and kicking at the sand. "It was just kind of depressing before you came around. I was always the fifth wheel. I dunno, that whole couple of months just was a mess. So I'm really glad you're here now."

Watching him, Kevin smiled.  "Glad I could make things a little easier for you.  I'm sure the others didn't mean to do that to you."  He glanced around them, then grinned.  "No one's looking, want to try the running thing?" 

Glancing behind him, HyungJoon seemed to be to interested in KyuJong, and he couldn't even see JungMin and YoungSaeng. "Sure, just wait right here and I'll be right back," he grinned before taking off. Running on sand was much different than pavement or a solid flooring, the sand was giving a bit. The give wasn't as noticeable as he thought, but it did slow him down.

When he finally skidded to a halt, he looked back to where Kevin was and laughed, waving down at him. He ran back and stopped next to Kevin. "Not too bad, it's a little slow going but I didn't notice too much of a difference."

Blinking, Kevin laughed as well, grinning widely.  No matter how many times he watched KiBum run, it still amazed him.  "I didn't notice any difference either.  That's really cool.  If you were to keep it a low profile, you could be the world's fastest athlete," he chuckled, smiling widely at him. 

"Yeah, nothing says low profile like being the fastest man alive," KiBum rolled his eyes. "I haven't figured out how to run slow enough that people wouldn't notice."

"You could always think of it this way.  If a ton of people know about you and stuff, there's no way the facility would be able to do anything to you without someone finding out," Kevin chuckled.  He slowed to a stop, sitting down in the sand and looking out at the water. 

"Doesn't mean they wouldn't," KiBum said solemnly, sitting down next to Kevin. There was no way he was taking that kind of chance, or any of them for that matter. "Besides, I'm really not interested in being a top athlete, even if I can break every single record."

"Just an idea," Kevin smiled.  He looked out over the water and sighed softly, stretching out and resting back against his hands.  "Once this whole thing is over, what do you guys plan on doing concerning the facility?  Just stay as far away as possible?" 

"Pretty much," KiBum nodded, pulling his legs up to his chest. "HyungJoon keeps talking about wanting to destroy the place, but I think that's all talk. We'll be lucky just to get out with our lives, and I never want to see that place again once we're done."

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin smiled, watching KiBum.  "Do you really think they'll leave you alone though?  If they're still following you this far..." 

"Dunno, hopefully," KiBum said, resting his chin on his knees. "I'd like to think so, but we're kind of valuable to them. Plus they'll be pretty pissed after we go in and get HyunJoong and SooHyun out."

Kevin puffed out his cheeks in thought, shaking his head.  "Guess we'll just have to roll with the punches.  At least you don't have to worry about getting away and not being followed," he said with a small smile.  "I can shake them a lot easier than a closed-in train can." 

"I'm kind of glad you're going with us," KiBum smiled, turning to look at his friend. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"I'll tell them I'm going on a road trip," Kevin mused, eyes dancing.  "Getting some fresh air with my friends.  They won't really say anything as long as I let them know when I'll be back roughly."  He chuckled. 

"Well hopefully it won't take more than a day or so," KiBum said, pouting in thought. "I'm not sure if we're planning on stopping somewhere for some rest on the way back, but we might need it."

Kevin shrugged.  "I'll give us a day extra just in case, before my parents flip.  Never know what's going to happen."  He tilted his head back to look up at the sky.  "We'll be leaving soon then?" 

"Yeah, I'm not sure on the precise day, but in a couple weeks. Time to get everything ready, and get all the info we need from SooHyun," KiBum said. "I'm not really around all the time when they plan, so I don't know details."

Nodding, Kevin closed his eyes.  "Just let me know when the dates are settled so I can tell my parents, and work?"  He felt the breeze run through his hair, enjoying the peaceful moment that probably wasn't going to come up again for a long while. 

The next couple of hours were spent chatting quietly with Kevin, until the sun started to set and KiBum figured it was probably a good time to head home. They headed back down the beach to where HyungJoon and KyuJong were sitting, the older having woken up by then and were just cuddling together. Frowning, KiBum looked around. "Where'd JungMin and YoungSaeng go? I thought they were up on those rocks over there?"

"Not sure," KyuJong said, glancing over at the rocks and shaking his head.

Blinking, HyungJoon eyed the rocks.  "They were there last I checked.  Maybe we shouldn't look."  He got up and walked over to the rocks.  Instead of looking to see if the missing two were there, he cupped his mouth and shouted.  "JungMin, YoungSaeng, we're leaving!"  Kevin was laughing behind him. 

JungMin looked up when he heard HyungJoon shouts and laughed. Twisting a lock of YoungSaeng's hair around his finger he looked down to where the older man was curled up on his chest. "Guess they knew what we were up to," he chuckled, kissing the man's forehead.

Opening his eyes, YoungSaeng pouted at his boyfriend.  "Good for them.  Does that mean we have to move now?"  He tilted his head further and kissed JungMin softly before finally climbing off of him, straightening out his clothes and his hair. 

"Yes, I don't want to chance them leaving us here," JungMin chuckled, and got to his feet. "We'll be there in a sec!" JungMin called back over the rocks and looked for a way around to get back to the van. He brushed the sand off his pants and shirt, frowning. "We're going to be finding sand everywhere for a week."

"Your fault," YoungSaeng said promptly.  "I was trying to discourage the idea."  Trying being the operative word, not that he'd tried for very long.  "We can get back to the path this way?"  He pointed around the rocks before taking JungMin's hand. 

"You weren't complaining too loudly," JungMin chuckled, leading YoungSaeng around the rocks and back towards the van where the others were waiting.

Seeing them appear, YoungSaeng a slight red, HyungJoon grinned back at the others.  "Let's go?"  
      
    Kevin nodded and unlocked the doors for them, climbing back into the drivers seat.  "Where to?  The apartment?"  
      
    "Probably, Kyu and I need to change," HyungJoon chuckled, climbing into the same seat as before and pulling KyuJong in with him. 

"And warm shower," KyuJong mumbled, nuzzling against HyungJoon. KiBum took the passenger seat, and JungMin and YoungSaeng climbed into the back.

"So that mean we're going to be making dinner at home then or should we order out? We haven't done that in quite a while," JungMin asked, getting his seat belt buckled.

"Let's order out," YoungSaeng suggested, buckling himself in as well before settling against JungMin, twining his fingers around his boyfriend's.  
      
    "Sounds good to me," HyungJoon grinned, wrapping his arms around KyuJong.  
      
    Kevin pulled the car out of the parking spot and set them on the road back home, smiling.  "What are we ordering?" 

"How about sushi?" KyuJong said, smiling at KiBum when the younger turned around to look at him.

"Sushi," KiBum agreed, looking to his brother with hopeful eyes.

"I think they want sushi," JungMin chuckled, glancing at YoungSaeng.

"That sounds good," YoungSaeng smiled widely.  "We can pick up sushi, rice and noodles like last time."  HyungJoon was nodding along as well, grinning back at KiBum.  
      
    "I know of a really good sushi place that does delivery," Kevin piped up, eyes on the road. 

"It's settled then?" KiBum grinned and turned back around in his chair, excited. KyuJong chuckled softly and leaned his head against HyungJoon's shoulder.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the night then, other than dinner?" JungMin asked. KyuJong twisted his head around to look back at him.

"I got details from SooHyun, I can get that map drawn and we can plan?"

YoungSaeng nodded.  "We can do that."  They needed to have all information prepared before they left, from dates and times all the way down to precisely what each person was going to do.  
      
    "Sounds like we're set for the night then," HyungJoon smiled, running his fingers through KyuJong's hair. 

"You going to stick around after dinner Kevin?" KiBum looked at his friend. "I don't know how exciting all of this planning stuff is going to be."

"I'll be here," Kevin smiled over at him.  "If I'm going with you guys, I should probably have some clue of what's going on, right?"  
      
    "We're going to need to explain a little more how things work at the facility to him, just so he's prepared," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "And get the layout of the town for him."  Even if Kevin was only their driver, he had to know his way around the town and what would attract attention faster once they were at the facility. 

"We should all get familiar with the layout of the town, just in case something happens," JungMin said. KyuJong closed his eyes and nodded. If something happened to Kevin, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Maybe you should just stay over tonight, we could be planning until pretty late," KiBum suggested, giving Kevin a smile.

Kevin smiled back at him.  "If that's all right with you guys, then sure.  I'll just call my parents to let them know."  He didn't start work early tomorrow anyways.  Turning his attention back to the road, he hummed along with a song playing on the radio, turned down low.  
      
    After a moment he nudged KiBum's arm slightly and said quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear.  "Tomorrow before work I'm gonna show you how to drive this thing, okay?" 

"Really?" KiBum perked up, eyes wide. He'd never driven anything before since his mom didn't have a car, and they lived in the city. "I'll try not to crash it."

"I'm holding you to that," Kevin chuckled, smiling a little.  
      
    He wasn't stupid, or naive.  He knew something could happen to him while they were at the facility, and if something did, he didn't want them to have no way out. 

"Is this your van? Or your parents?" KiBum asked, frowning slightly. He wouldn't feel right about Kevin using the van if it was his parents, especially since KiBum had never met them.

"Mine, I bought it used a year back or so," Kevin replied.  "I had a lot of free time so I wandered quite a bit, and they needed their own car for themselves."  He got off the highway, bringing them back into Wando. 

"You know I'm kind of surprised that you hadn't made any friends here, you're a really nice guy," KiBum said, looking out the window. "And nothing seems to phase you. Anyone else would have run away screaming that first day you met us."

Kevin's lips quivered slightly in amusement at that.  "I guess I'm just not what most people look for in a friend.  I have quite a few acquaintances, but they're just that."  Kevin knew practically everyone in town, that had become obvious, but none of them were particularly close.  "I'm really glad to have met you all, you know." 

"I can't speak for everyone else, but I'm glad I met you too," KiBum said, smiling. "Even though it puts you at risk, I'm glad you know our secret too, because trying to keep it from you was exhausting."

"I can only imagine," Kevin laughed.  "Things make a lot more sense now though, there were quite a few moments that didn't add up."  He slowed down to pull into the parking lot for the apartment building, turning off the engine. 

Opening up the door, KiBum bounced out of the van and waited for everyone else next to the van. KyuJong was out first, still holding on to the blanket.

"We'll wash these blankets and get them back to you Kevin," KyuJong said, heading to the front doors with HyungJoon. JungMin helped YoungSaeng out and shut the door behind him.

"All right," Kevin smiled, locking the doors once they were all out and following them towards the apartment.  
      
    YoungSaeng held on to JungMin's hand, swinging their arms back and forth slowly as they walked.  His mind was occupied with thoughts of what was going to be happening in a few weeks, brow slightly furrowed.  Things could either go really well, or really, really bad. 

Trudging up the stairs, KyuJong held tight to HyungJoon's arm as they went and then stopped to wait for him to open up the apartment door. JungMin glanced down at YoungSaeng, smiling at the arm waving.

"You okay?" JungMin asked, seeing the concerned look on his boyfriend's face.

Blinking a little to clear his thoughts, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin with a small smile.  "Yeah.  Just thinking."  Even if today had been about distracting themselves and enjoying what time they had left, their thoughts seemed to continuously return to planning the rescue, and what could happen if things went wrong.  He looked up ahead, watching HyungJoon unlock the apartment door and bring KyuJong inside, slipping out of his shoes.  
      
    They had worked so hard for what they had, and he couldn't get rid of the feeling they were about to lose it all once again. 

"You want to think out loud? Whatever it is, is troubling you," JungMin said. Making sure all the others were in first before going in and shutting the door behind him.

YoungSaeng smiled sadly up at him.  "Probably shouldn't."  They were doing their best to relax, he wouldn't let the dark turn his thoughts had taken to dampen the mood.  
      
    Glancing at the others, he waited until they were all out of the hallway and the two of them had a brief moment alone before he leaned up, brushing his lips against JungMin's.  "I love you, you know that right?" 

"I do, and I love you too," JungMin said lowly as he returned the kiss, bringing up a hand to YoungSaeng's cheek. "If you want to talk later alone we can, okay?"

Nodding against the hand that rested on his cheek, YoungSaeng ran his fingers lightly over JungMin's collar, smoothing out the material and brushing away a bit of sand.  "Okay," he smiled properly, kissing him again before taking his hand and bringing him into the living room.  KyuJong and HyungJoon had already disappeared, Kevin sitting on the couch. 

Taking a seat on the couch, JungMin brought YoungSaeng down into his lap. "So what shall we do now? Want to get that dinner ordered or should we wait until KyuJong and HyungJoon get out of the shower."

"Maybe someone should go ask them?" KiBum suggested, collapsing in a heap onto the floor.

Kevin started shaking his head hard, making YoungSaeng laugh.  "How long does it take for them to deliver, Kevin?" The older man asked.  
      
    "Maybe half an hour, since they make it fresh," Kevin replied.  "We can order it now, they should take that long in the shower, right?" 

"I suppose," JungMin said, not adding the thought he was having of that being on the low end for them, he could spare Kevin from that. "Since you know the place, you'll be ordering Kevin."

"I can do that," Kevin chuckled.  He got out his cell phone, dialing a number and curling up against the arm rest as he waited.  YoungSaeng rested his head on JungMin's shoulder, humming softly as he listened to Kevin start talking to whoever was on the other end of the phone. 

Wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's waist, JungMin closed his eyes and waited for Kevin to finish. It had been a nice day so far, even if they all had a lot of things on their minds and plans to make. He sighed and kissed YoungSaeng's shoulder.

Talking with the woman on the phone and trying to get them a good price, Kevin blinked owlishly for a moment at one of her questions and looked at them hesitantly.  "Uh...she wants to know, do we want soju with our order?  If so, we get a special price..."  YoungSaeng cracked one eye open in amusement at that. 

"Soju?" KiBum sat up, grinning. "Let's do it!" He looked to JungMin and YoungSaeng.

"I wouldn't be opposed, Saeng?" JungMin looked down at his boyfriend.

"Sure," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He used to be good with alcohol, guess they'd see.  As Kevin finished placing the order, he eyed the two youngest.  "Are you two even old enough to drink?" he teased lightly. 

"Yes, I am," KiBum pouted at YoungSaeng. "You can ask HyungJoon if you don't believe me."

"Lighten up Saeng," JungMin chuckled, nudging his boyfriend. "Don't tell me you never snuck a drink when you were under age."

"I'm just teasing," YoungSaeng smiled, not moving from his position in JungMin's lap.  "And of course I did."  
      
    Kevin hung up.  "They'll be here in half an hour," he grinned, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.  "What now?" 

"We could watch some TV," JungMin said, shrugging. There wasn't much they could do until HyungJoon and KyuJong were out of the shower and they'd eaten.

Nodding, Kevin found the remote beside him and turned on the TV.  "Maybe YoungSaeng hyung can imitate people for us," he teased.  
      
    "Find me someone with an interesting voice and I'll consider it," YoungSaeng murmured, the corners of his lips twitching as he burrowed his face in JungMin's neck. 

"We'll have to get you to do some more imitations once you've got some liquor in you," JungMin chuckled, poking YoungSaeng in the side. KiBum looked up at the two of them, frowning.

"Are you two going to be able to control yourselves after drinking? You're bad enough sober," he grumbled.

YoungSaeng smiled sheepishly at KiBum.  "We'll be good.  I used to be able to hold my alcohol well."  He hadn't tried drinking since the facility, despite working at the club.  
      
    Kevin gave KiBum a pained smile.  "We should probably leave alcohol until after planning, I don't know how productive we'll be." 

"I make no promises about my behavior," JungMin said, smiling. KiBum groaned but nodded in agreement with Kevin.

"The one bright spot will be seeing my brother drink," KiBum said, he hadn't seen his brother drink more than a bit of wine before.

"How good is HyungJoon with alcohol?"  Kevin asked, watching YoungSaeng poke JungMin in the stomach as a warning.  Chuckling, he turned to his friend. 

"Oh, you'll see," KiBum chuckled, grinning mischievously. "I'm curious about how well KyuJong can handle alcohol, I bet he's a giggly drunk."

"Should he even be drinking?" JungMin blinked, thinking about how fine of a line KyuJong had from losing control. He ignored the pokes from YoungSaeng. "We'll have to ask."

YoungSaeng nodded; they would definitely have to do that.  Turning his attention to the TV, he chuckled at what was going on.  
      
    Kevin had returned his attention to the TV as well, amused by KiBum's mischievous grin.  "Can you imitate animals, hyung?"  He asked, pointing to the dog on the screen.  
      
    Pursing his lips, YoungSaeng eyed the animal.  "I never tried." 

"Well try! I wanna hear," KiBum said, sitting up and looking at YoungSaeng with shining eyes.

"Just no horses," JungMin mumbled under his breath, nudging YoungSaeng to try.

Laughing, YoungSaeng grinned at his boyfriend.  "If we see a horse on TV, I'm trying," he smiled, wrapping one arm around JungMin's neck as he turned his attention back to the TV.  
      
    He listened to the dog bark for a bit, and when the people finally managed to get a few words in edgewise, YoungSaeng cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he concentrated, then shut his eyes tightly as he released a short series of the high-pitched barks and yips the tiny dog had given. 

KiBum watched him for half a second before he let out a dry laugh and fell backwards laughing. "That.. was awesome!" He cackled, rolling around. JungMin was shaking, trying not to laugh, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Well, guess we confirmed that," JungMin nodded.

YoungSaeng opened his eyes and pouted at the look on JungMin's face, looking at the other two to see them both in hysterics.  Pursing his lips, he eyed JungMin for a moment before clearing his throat, going through his memory before shutting his eyes again.  
      
    He released a loud, overly-exaggerated neigh before getting up and bolting out of the room.  Kevin fell off the couch with a thud, laughing too hard. 

"Yah! What did I say!" JungMin jumped up off the couch and ran after him.

"Perfect Saeng!" KiBum rolled closer to Kevin, having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.

YoungSaeng ran into their room and shut the door, laughing as he braced himself against it in case JungMin tried to come through.  Not that it would do much to stop him, but he tried.  Grinning widely, he neighed again, coughing into his hand. 

"Open up!" JungMin said, staring at the door. The bathroom door opened behind him and he turned to look at KyuJong who was blinking at him. "We ordered the sushi, should be here soon," he said with a smile before turning back to the door. "You know I can get through this door, but I'm being nice, open it!"

"It's safer closed," YoungSaeng laughed, keeping the door that way.  He had no doubt JungMin could open the door, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.  Looking around, he tiptoed away from the door and closed the bathroom door without going inside.  Neighing again, he quickly hid inside the closet, closing it behind him.  
      
    HyungJoon, coming out of the bathroom behind KyuJong, blinked and was about to ask what was going on when the loud neigh from behind the closed door make him choke on air. 

JungMin glared at HyungJoon, and to spare his boyfriend's life KyuJong pushed HyungJoon down the hall and back into the livingroom. JungMin tried the door again, and when it opened without a problem, he shut it behind him and then leaned against it. He could wait.

Listening with a hand over his mouth to hush his laughter, YoungSaeng heard the door open, and then close after a moment.  Blinking, he listened for the sound of JungMin searching around, but it didn't come.  
      
    He pursed his lips and waited, trying to listen for any sign of movement.  When over a minute had passed with nothing, he wondered if JungMin had gone back into the living room.  
      
    Another minute more, and he cautiously opened the closet door a crack and peeked out...and released a muffled squeak when he saw JungMin by the bedroom door, quickly shutting the closet again. 

"Might as well come out Saeng, I'm not going anywhere," JungMin said, eyeing the bathroom door, and then the closet. If he moved away from the door to one, YoungSaeng would be able to slip out past him and get out. Not that he really had anywhere to run, but JungMin could retaliate better in private.

No, YoungSaeng was not moving.  JungMin wasn't going to let him get away unscathed after that.  He'd have to go for food eventually, right?  
      
    Unfortunately, the closet was dusty, and he was beginning to feel his nose itch.  Trying to hold it in, YoungSaeng thought he had it contained when his breath hitched and he sneezed loudly. 

Chuckling to himself, JungMin approached the closet door. "I wonder where Saeng could be," he mused before throwing open the door and blocking his path. "Oh, there you are."

YoungSaeng yelped as JungMin appeared, pressing back against the closet wall and smiling nervously up at the younger man.  "Hi?"  Yeah, he was getting it now, looked for a way to escape but not seeing any with his exit blocked. 

"What are you doing hiding in the closet? You act like I'm going to beat you or something," JungMin said, tilting his head to the side with a pout. "Come on, I think dinner will be here soon." He held out his hand for YoungSaeng to take.

Eyeing the hand suspiciously, YoungSaeng looked from it to JungMin, not sure whether to believe him or not.  Something telling him he was about to regret this, he hesitantly reached out and took JungMin's hand. 

Pulling YoungSaeng out of the closet, JungMin was all smiles as he started to lead him toward the door. "You know Saeng, those imitations are kind of _cute_ ," he said as he grabbed YoungSaeng around the middle and lifted him up. Carrying him over to the bed he dropped YoungSaeng onto it, pinning him down and started tickling him.

"It is not cu—"  YoungSaeng cut himself off with a shriek when he was picked up, flailing.  When he felt the hands tickling his sides, he burst into laughter, trying to fight JungMin off except he couldn't get his strength together to push him off, shrieking and laughing.  "MIN! STOP!"  He kicked his feet uselessly, bucking against the hands that held him down.  "HELP!"  He dissolved into laughter again. 

"You really think anyone is going to help?" JungMin said, grinning as he continued his attacks. "I'll stop when you promise never to do that again."

"Bu-ut it was funn-y!" YoungSaeng got out past the laughter, trying to roll away now, unable to get anywhere with JungMin's strength.  "Mi-in I'm going to...blow your ears out!"  He flailed more, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  "Okay, I promise, I promise!" 

Letting up on the tickling, he kept YoungSaeng pinned to the bed and leaned down. "I'm holding you to that, _otter_ ," he said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Gasping for breath, YoungSaeng whined up at him once he was able to.  "You thought my imitations were funny," he grumbled, pouting. 

"They were, but not at my expense," JungMin said, poking him in the side. He leaned down to give YoungSaeng a kiss. "So be nice."

"Fine fine," YoungSaeng huffed, wrapping his arms around JungMin's neck.  "You're still not getting out of that horse costume."  He kissed him back, smirking. 

"Like I said, you find one, and I'll gladly wear it," JungMin murmured around the kiss, stretching out against YoungSaeng. "Then you can ride me around the apartment all you want."

"Sounds like fun," YoungSaeng chuckled, twining his fingers into JungMin's hair as he kissed him slowly, breathing still uneven.  "How long before the food gets here?" 

"Probably any minute now," JungMin pouted, letting his lips trail away to YoungSaeng's neck. "I'm sure we can continue this later?"

"Y-yeah," YoungSaeng breathed, tilting his head back as he pressed up against JungMin above him.  "I have a funny feeling we will be, with alcohol involved."  He bit back a moan and pulled JungMin back up.  "Stop tempting me, it really isn't necessary."  He kissed his boyfriend before sitting up slowly. 

"But it's fun," JungMin chuckled, sitting back and sliding off the bed. "Besides, you can't tell me you don't enjoy it," he said, holding out his hands to help YoungSaeng up.

"I do enjoy it, and that's the problem," YoungSaeng informed him, taking JungMin's hands and standing.  "If I enjoy it too much though, we might not be joining them for dinner," he murmured, smiling up at JungMin with slightly darkened eyes before he pulled him towards the door. 

"True, and don't want to miss dinner and seeing you drink," JungMin said with smirk. Opening the door, he led YoungSaeng back out into the living room. KyuJong was sitting at the table with a pad of paper and sketching something. When JungMin and YoungSaeng appeared he looked up.

"So I hear we're getting liquor?" he chuckled, eyes dancing.

YoungSaeng smiled and slid into the seat next to him.  "Yeah.  You okay with alcohol, Kyu yah?"  He put his head in his hands, looking curiously at what the younger man was drawing.  Kevin had picked himself up by then and was back on the couch, watching TV and talking with KiBum.  HyungJoon sat at the other end of the couch, watching both them and KyuJong. 

"Not entirely sure, but I should be," KyuJong chuckled, finishing up with what he was doing. JungMin stood behind YoungSaeng's chair and looked over their shoulders at what looked to be a map of the facility with guard positions marked off.

"We were thinking we'd hold off on the drinking until after we plan," JungMin said, going over the map until KyuJong closed the note pad and put his hands over it.

"I think, planning can wait until tomorrow," KyuJong said, looking up at him. "This is the last time we'll all be together for the night until right before we leave. We should just continue to have fun tonight."

Blinking, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment.  "I don't mind that idea in the least."  He wanted to hold on to this content feeling just a little while longer before coming back down to reality.  
      
    "Sounds good," HyungJoon piped up, eyes bright.  They needed to have some fun.  He looked back at Kevin and KiBum to hear their thoughts.  Kevin was nodding, looking amused. 

"No complaints here," KiBum said, stretching out on the floor. JungMin shrugged, he was fine with that idea. There was a knock at the door, and JungMin patted YoungSaeng's shoulder as he went to answer and pay for their dinner.

"It's a good thing you're staying here for the night then Kevin," KyuJong said, getting up from the table to put the notepad in a drawer an get some utensils. "I don't think your parents would have appreciated us sending you home drunk." 

JungMin returned setting the bags on the table and starting to unpack and spread them out.

"Probably not," Kevin smiled sheepishly, climbing to his feet.  "That looks good."  He held out his hands to help KiBum to his feet.  
      
    YoungSaeng helped JungMin unpack, placing the bottles of soju in the center of the table before going to get glasses.  "This will be interesting, I can't remember the last time I drank something."  
      
    HyungJoon was eyeing the bottle as if it might come to life and clobber him off the head, but he sat down in his usual seat once everything was set out. 

Handing everyone chopsticks, KyuJong sat down and started to look at what was available and opened up boxes. He glanced at HyungJoon and chuckled. "What's wrong? You're eyeing that soju like it's poison."

KiBum snickered, taking Kevin's hands and stood up. "Yeah HyungJoon, it's just soju."

"Just soju, yeah," HyungJoon laughed nervously.  "I know that."  
      
    Kevin brought KiBum to the table, sitting down with a bright smile.  "Sushi looks good!"  He took some of the rice for himself, looking over the selection of sushi.  
      
    "It does, you made a good choice Kevin," YoungSaeng chuckled, picking up a piece to try. 

Eyeing his boyfriend curiously, KyuJong reached towards the center of the table and took one of the bottles. "Might as well break these open," he chuckled, twisting off the cap and pouring himself a small glass, he held the bottle out to HyungJoon in question.

JungMin took a bottle for himself and YoungSaeng, pouring them both a glass before he started to eat. "I think there's enough liquor here for a party, if we get through all of this tonight we may regret it," he chuckled.

"Maybe we should be putting a bottle away for later to make sure we don't," YoungSaeng chuckled, smiling at JungMin.  A hangover wouldn't be fun, especially if they needed to plan.  
      
    Taking the bottle cautiously, HyungJoon poured a small glass for himself as well.  Kevin was already pouring himself and KiBum glasses, smiling widely.  "Should we have a toast?" 

"What shall we toast to?" KyuJong said, raising his glass, looking around.

"How about, to our future, whatever it may be," JungMin said, holding up his own glass. KiBum raised his own glass and held it forward.

"To our future then," YoungSaeng smiled at JungMin, holding his own glass out.  Kevin and HyungJoon mirrored the motion, holding their own glasses out and clinking them lightly against the others before pulling back and taking a drink.  
      
    HyungJoon held back a sneeze, blinking at his glass once he'd swallowed.  "What's the alcohol percentage in this?" 

"No idea," KyuJong smiled, taking a long pull of his own drink. He hadn't had liquor in a very long time, hopefully he still had a tolerance for it. Setting his empty glass down, he shook his side to side as swallowed. JungMin laughed at the face KyuJong made and took a drink of his own.

"Smooth," he said, wiping off his mouth and picked up his chopsticks to start eating. KyuJong was pouring himself another glass.

"Careful Kyu yah," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching the younger man pour another glass.  He wasn't going to mother over them too much though, they should all know their own limits, especially KyuJong with his ability.  Placing his glass down after a drink, he started to eat as well, humming as he enjoyed the sushi.  "We'll have to remember this place."  
      
    Kevin nodded, swallowing his mouthful of rice.  "I order from here a lot, it's not that pricey for sushi." 

"We'll have to make sure to order from their when HyunJoong gets here," KiBum said, picking over the things in the boxes.

"He'll like that," KyuJong nodded, finally starting to eat. "I can try and teach you how to make some of his other favorite meals too KiBum," he said, smiling at the younger.

"What happened to helping me learn how to cook?"  HyungJoon sulked, wrinkling his nose a little at his glass before picking up his chopsticks again.  
      
    "I think he gave up," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "We're lucky if you can make toast." 

"Some people, are excellent cooks, most people can get by, you on the other hand," KyuJong sighed, patting his boyfriend on the hand. "Should never do more than pour yourself a bowl of cereal."

JungMin chuckled, topping off YoungSaeng's glass and his own, taking another drink. "It's okay HyungJoon, at least KyuJong is an excellent cook."

"I want to be able to cook too," HyungJoon grumbled, not noticing Kevin top off his own glass as he pouted down at the sushi he was holding in his chopsticks.  Kevin smiled at KiBum, a small mischievous spark in his eyes.  
      
    "When we have enough money to spend on major repairs, maybe we'll upgrade you to grilled cheese sandwiches or something," YoungSaeng mused, a smile dancing on his lips as he watched the younger man unwittingly take another sip of his soju, totally unaware there was more in the glass than there had been previously. 

Hiding his smile behind his glass, KyuJong took another long drink. He was already starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, and he was smiling broadly. "For him, I think we should start with just regular sandwiches," KyuJong said, pouring more drink into his glass.

"I think Kyu's looking to get drunk," JungMin said, eating a bit more of his food. He glanced to YoungSaeng. "You should catch up."

"I am drinking," YoungSaeng chuckled, motioning at his glass.  "See?  And I want to finish my food before attempting to get wasted."  He popped another sushi into his mouth.  
      
    Kevin was watching with amusement, feeling the alcohol a little too.  He wasn't that good with alcohol so he was going slowly, figuring at least one of them should be partly coherent. 

"Oh so you are going to get wasted, good," JungMin wrinkled his nose in amusement at YoungSaeng before finishing up his food. He'd probably get hungry again later, and there was plenty to be saved. "So YoungSaeng is going to do some more impersonations once he's good and drunk."

KyuJong looked up, mouth full. "So do we get to hear the horse sound again?"

"I would, but I don't feel like being tickled to death," YoungSaeng replied once he'd swallowed, eyeing JungMin.  "Give me something else to impersonate."  
      
    "But you did the horse one so well," Kevin laughed.  
      
    HyungJoon nodded along happily.  "We heard it all the way in the bathroom." 

"Traitors." JungMin narrowed his eyes at the others, returning his attention to his drink. "Fine, if it makes you all happy he can do the horse again without me retaliating. Just one time though."

KyuJong clapped happily. "Can't wait." He turned his attention back to HyungJoon who didn't seem to be drinking as much as the rest. "What's the matter? Don't like to drink?" KiBum snickered at the other end of the table.

"Sorta," HyungJoon bit his lip, smiling a little nervously.  He could already feel the flush from the alcohol starting.  "Not that I don't like it, but uh, I have really, really bad tolerance..."  He eyed his glass, then blinked.  "Why is it full?  I just drank some..."  
      
    Kevin quickly looked away. 

"You know what the solution is to a low tolerance," KyuJong said, eyeing Kevin and smirking.

"Drink more," JungMin said, raising his glass and finishing it off. He picked up the bottle he'd been sharing with YoungSaeng, finding it empty. "That's one," he chuckled, reaching over to pick up the next.

Looking not quite sure about this, but too buzzed at this point to really protest, HyungJoon picked up his glass again and took another short drink before attempting to finish off his food.  Except he was having problems picking things up with his chopsticks, pouting down at the sushi that constantly evaded him.  
      
    YoungSaeng finished off his food, watching JungMin with amusement. He didn't say anything about opening another bottle though, shaking his head with a chuckle before picking up his glass and taking another swallow.  So far his tolerance was holding out, he didn't feel anything other than a light buzz even though he'd had about as much as HyungJoon (who was definitely more than just buzzed if the trouble he was having was any indication). 

Sitting back in the chair, JungMin held his glass in one hand and had an arm around YoungSaeng's waist while watching HyungJoon. "Would you like a fork?" he asked, blinking repeatedly. KyuJong snort laughed and nearly choked on his food.

"Might as well just use your hands at this point HyungJoon," KiBum was giggling, pouring more into his own glass. I think utensils are above you right now."

"I'm fine," HyungJoon huffed, determined to make the chopsticks work in his favor.  Kevin hid a laugh in his hand when the older brother finally resorted to just stabbing the sushi with the chopsticks and picking it up that way.  
      
    "I feel bad for that sushi," YoungSaeng murmured, watching as even that failed (the sushi just broke into two).  Shaking his head, he leaned against JungMin and sipped at his soju.  "Kevin, you're the only one who hasn't refilled your glass yet."  The youngest was trying to be sneaky and take small sips to get away with not drinking a lot. 

"I can fix that," KiBum grinned, pouring the last of the bottle into Kevin's glass. "There, now catch up." KyuJong had finished his meal, pushing away his plate and had both elbows on the table with chin in his hands.

"Even HyungJoon has had more to drink than you Kevin," KyuJong said mildly. "Which that's kind of your fault, sneakily putting more in his glass. You have to catch up."

"So it was you?"  HyungJoon tried to glare at Kevin, but the resulted expression simply made the younger man hid a laugh in his sleeve.  
      
    "Fine fine," Kevin chuckled, picking up his glass once he'd finished what was on his plate.  
      
    YoungSaeng tilted his head to look up at JungMin.  "I'm not sure who's had more, you or KyuJong." 

"I'm pretty sure it's KyuJong," JungMin smiled, finishing off his glass. "It's hard to say. I think I'm holding my liquor better than he is though," he said, watching KyuJong sway side to side in his seat. "You okay there Kyu?"

"I'm fine," KyuJong smiled, his eyes slightly dazed. "I think I'm a little tipsy." His attention turned to HyungJoon with a pout. "Are you tipsy?"

"Huh?"  HyungJoon blinked up at him.  "Uh, I guess, yeah?"  
      
    "I think he's beyond tipsy, and give up for God's sake," YoungSaeng laughed; the sushi had been reduced to pieces.  Those two were going to be interesting.  "If everyone's done, I think we should move to the couch."  If some of them could even get up. 

"Here, let me help," KyuJong picked up some of the bits of rice with his fingers and shoved them into HyungJoon's mouth. JungMin chuckled as he stood up, making sure to grab his glass and the other bottles of soju.

YoungSaeng stood as well, watching to make sure no one would slip and fall on their faces.  HyungJoon pouted at KyuJong with his mouth full, but chewed and swallowed before standing.  
      
    Turning around in his seat, Kevin watched HyungJoon stagger over into the living room...and trip over the couch, faceplanting into the cushions with a yelp. 

KyuJong had been walking behind him, and seeing his boyfriend go ass over teakettle, KyuJong lost it. Falling over into a heap on the floor, KyuJong rolled and giggled. KiBum had fallen out of his seat laughing.

"It's a good thing he didn't have to go far," JungMin was laughing, holding onto YoungSaeng for support, trying not to drop his drink.

Choking back his own laughter, YoungSaeng held JungMin up, shaking his head with a wide grin.  "Need help there Joonie yah?"  
      
    HyungJoon's response was to roll over in an attempt to breathe, and fall off the couch onto the floor with a shriek and a thud, nearly landing on top of KyuJong if the older man hadn't rolled away.  Kevin had put his head down on the table, shoulders shaking, and wasn't looking back up. 

"What is it with you and falling?" KyuJong said, having made it out of the way before being squished. He sat up and looked down at his boyfriend, grinning. "You're going to break your tailbone if you haven't already, and then what would I do?"

"Don't want to disappoint your boyfriend in that regard," JungMin laughed, pulling YoungSaeng into the living room to take the now abandoned couch for themselves. KiBum made a retching noise of protest from the floor in the dining area.

Shaking his head, Kevin finally looked up again, wiping away the tears from laughing too hard.  "Come on, let's go," he chuckled, standing up and taking KiBum's hands to drag him into the living room.  HyungJoon had attempted to sit up and kind of just flopped into KyuJong's lap, a massive pout on his face.  
      
    Sitting down beside JungMin, YoungSaeng chuckled and picked up his glass again, taking another drink.  "I don't think we're getting HyungJoon off the floor." 

"That's fine, more room for me," JungMin said, swinging his legs up into YoungSaeng's lap and stretching out. KyuJong had forgone the glass, and was now drinking straight from the bottle, offering some to HyungJoon.

"Ahh! Stop, rug burn!" KiBum was flailing, trying to get to his feet while being dragged. "I forgot my drink," he pouted.

"I'll get it," Kevin sighed, smiling as he let go of KiBum and padded back to the table to get both their glasses.  
      
    "Kevin, you're still able to walk straight, something's wrong," YoungSaeng chuckled.  He poked at one of JungMin's legs, but didn't move them.  HyungJoon managed to get himself somewhat sitting up before accepting the bottle, drinking some before passing it back. 

"Kevin, I think we'll take it as a personal offense if you don't get at least tipsy," KyuJong said, taking another drink from the bottle. "I mean, what does that say about our hospitality?"

"I wasn't aware getting someone drunk was being hospitable," JungMin snorted, but turned to Kevin. "Either way, drink more, you don't want to be the only sober one here do you?" KiBum had crawled his way over to the couch, leaning up against it next to his brother.

"But it's amusing," Kevin chuckled, watching HyungJoon poke at his brother with a pout for letting him get drunk.  Sitting down on the couch's armrest, he took another drink from his glass.  Seeing it was empty, YoungSaeng reached out and took it away from him, pouring him more before giving it back, Kevin giving a long-suffering sigh.  
      
    "At this rate, we really are going to go through all the bottles," YoungSaeng mused, eyeing the ones left as he poured more for himself. 

"We can complain in the morning," KyuJong said, passing the bottle back to HyungJoon. KiBum was holding out his glass to anyone with a bottle for a refill, ignoring the pokes from his brother.

"I'm sure we will," JungMin chuckled. "We've got plenty of aspirin right?" The rate and amount in which they were drinking was leading to a hangover.

"Somewhere," YoungSaeng smiled, pouring KiBum more.  "Planning will be fun."  
      
    "Someone needs to give Saeng hyung a bottle for himself, he's still thinking about that," HyungJoon whined, hiccuping a little. 

"Bottles are all the way over there," KyuJong said, waving his arm wildly towards the table, nearly clipping HyungJoon in the nose. He turned his attention to the soberest of the group. "Kevin, be a dear and get YoungSaeng a bottle. In fact, make sure we all have our own bottles, I don't feel like sharing anymore."

"At this rate Kyu, you're going to get cut off first," JungMin said, taking a long pull from his glass.

Chuckling, Kevin got up and padded over to the table, picking up the bottles and bringing them over.  He passed one to YoungSaeng, who placed his glass down while shaking his head in amusement, opening the bottle.  "HyungJoon should probably be cut off too, before he kills himself on something."  HyungJoon had accepted the bottle from Kevin and was attempting to control his drinking, and failing. 

"He'll be fine, long as he doesn't move," KyuJong pat his boyfriend on the head. Turning his attention back to Kevin, KyuJong pointed at the bottle in his hand. "Drink up, or JungMin will hold you down and we'll make you."

"You're a bad influence Kyu," JungMin chuckled, finishing off his glass and starting in on opening up the bottle. KyuJong grinned up at him.

Watching Kevin finally give in and take a drink, YoungSaeng kicked his feet a little before leaning against JungMin, smiling.  
      
    "I think Saeng's had enough to drink to start imitating," Kevin smiled once he'd swallowed, watching the older man.  
      
    "Do the horse one again!"  HyungJoon cheered.  YoungSaeng started laughing. 

"Yes! The horse!" KyuJong grinned, shifting around to give YoungSaeng his full attention, eyes shining. JungMin groaned and took a very long pull from his bottle.

"Just the one time!" JungMin said, once he'd swallowed, glaring at the others.

YoungSaeng grinned, patting JungMin's cheek.  "Just once."  His eyes danced with amusement as he cleared his throat, concentrating to find that right pitch and tone again.  Once he had it, he gave a loud whinny and promptly had to reach out and grab Kevin's sleeve before the youngest fell off the couch armrest from laughing too hard. 

KyuJong snorted and fell over on top of HyungJoon, laughing. Eyes screwed shut, he rolled back and forth, holding his ribs. KiBum wasn't doing much better.

"I hate you all," JungMin said, taking another drink. "And Kevin, you should probably sit down on the floor or on a couch cushion before you brain yourself."

"Move your feet and I'll sit down," Kevin continued to laugh, holding on to YoungSaeng with one hand to keep himself up.  YoungSaeng chuckled and leaned over to kiss JungMin's cheek to placate him.  
      
    Still laughing, HyungJoon had practically collapsed wrapped up around KyuJong, barely managing to hold on to his bottle rather than drop it and let it spill.  The laughter had started to subside when YoungSaeng decided imitating a sheep was just as good as a horse, the older brother choking and burying his face in the back of KyuJong's shirt. 

Moving his feet so Kevin could sit, JungMin pulled YoungSaeng into his lap. The sheep sound had him giggling and he pressed his face into YoungSaeng's shoulder, shaking in mirth.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," KiBum was wheezing his face purple from laughing.

Ba-ing again, YoungSaeng smirked and patted the top of JungMin's head, twining his fingers in the soft red as he continued to switch from animal to animal, enjoying the reactions.  
      
    Kevin slid off the armrest to sit on the couch properly, trying to breath as he nudged KiBum with one foot to remind him of the same. 

"Okay, okay, stop," KyuJong said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Or I'll make HyungJoon hypnotize you. I think KiBum died from laughing," he was still giggling, pointing at the younger brother.

YoungSaeng cleared his throat to switch his voice back.  "I don't think HyungJoon is capable of hypnotizing anyone if he's cross-eyed," he pointed out with a smirk, nodding towards the older brother.  HyungJoon still hadn't been able to sit up properly.  
      
    "KiBum, wake up before someone takes your bottle away," Kevin laughed, nudging him with his foot again.  The youngest was a little more flushed than before, the alcohol finally getting to him now that they'd managed to get him to drink. 

Managing to get sitting up, KiBum blinked blearily up at Kevin before it registered what the younger had said. He scowled and clutched his bottle to his chest, pouting at Kevin.

"So, what now?" JungMin was still chuckling. "I don't think we'll survive another round of imitations."

"I have an idea," KyuJong perked up, taking one of the empty bottles nearby and holding it up. "How about we play a game," he grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

YoungSaeng blinked at that, raising an eyebrow.  "What kind of game?"  Between them all he seemed the most coherent right now, even if it was only by a little.  
      
    "Let's play!"  HyungJoon piped up, finally managing to sit up and flailing and nearly falling back over.  
      
    "You haven't even heard the game yet, hyung,"  Kevin giggled. 

Helping his boyfriend stay up, KyuJong chuckled. "It's called spin the bottle, heard of it?"

"Is that the game where you sit around and then kiss whoever it lands on?" JungMin said, frowning slightly. "I don't know if I'm drunk enough for that," he shook his head, taking another drink from his bottle.

"At this rate it won't be long," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching JungMin drink before taking another sip himself.  He wasn't quite sure if he was drunk enough for that either, but he'd go along with it.  Kevin was looking skeptical, but HyungJoon was nodding along.  YoungSaeng was sure he didn't even have a clue what he was agreeing to by now.  
      
    "Does that mean we have to move?"  He asked, pouting.  He was comfortable in JungMin's lap.  HyungJoon tried to drag himself somewhere to make a circle, and ended up flopping onto his stomach and staying there.  "KiBum, your brother needs help." 

"Yes you have to move," KyuJong rolled his eyes, taking one of YoungSaeng's hands and started pulling him to the floor. "We have to make a circle. You too JungMin," KyuJong pouted at the younger, losing his grip on YoungSaeng's hand and falling backwards onto his butt.

"For the record, this is a bad idea," JungMin said, taking another sip before setting the bottle down and helping YoungSaeng to sit up so they could move to the floor. KiBum had crawled over to where his brother had settled and dragged him to the center of the room.

"Since when have we let that stop us," YoungSaeng gave a long-suffering sigh, moving to sit down in the empty space they left for him.  As long as no one tried to club each other off the head, they were all good.  Thankfully jealous case #1, HyungJoon, wouldn't notice anything unless they shouted it in his ear.  
      
    Kevin got down to the floor as well, sitting next to KiBum.  "Who spins first then?"  He asked, seeming to have decided the same thing YoungSaeng had and just go along with it. 

"I'll go first," KyuJong said, settling next to HyungJoon. Setting the bottle down in the middle, he spun it around and sat back. It was a few seconds before the bottle stopped spinning, pointing at YoungSaeng. "Come here Saengie," KyuJong giggled, crawling towards him.

"No tongue," JungMin said, watching KyuJong park himself in front of YoungSaeng. The younger taking the man's face in his hands and leaning in to press their lips together. KiBum didn't know whether to laugh or not, stuck between horror and amusement.

Watching KyuJong come closer, YoungSaeng could only thank the amount of alcohol he'd had that he was agreeing to this, kissing back with one hand against KyuJong's shoulder before breaking the kiss, leaning back.  "Shoo before your boyfriend kills me," he chuckled, tapping KyuJong's nose with one finger before ushering him away.  "I spin now."  He reached out for the bottle.  
      
    Laughing, Kevin nearly squeaked when the bottle stopped spinning and pointed at him.  "Uh..."  He looked at JungMin warily.  YoungSaeng sighed and crawled over to him, taking Kevin's collar and pulling him into a kiss.  The younger man flailed helplessly for a moment, and when let go hid behind KiBum, drawing laughter. 

Nearly falling over in laughter, KiBum pulled Kevin back out in front of him. "It's your turn you know." 

JungMin was frowning at his boyfriend kissing two other people in front of him, but was trying to be a good sport about it. He reached back towards the couch for his bottle and took another drink. KyuJong had settled in next to HyungJoon again, grinning cheesily at him.

"This is fun," KyuJong said, leaning against HyungJoon.

Shaking his head, YoungSaeng resumed his spot beside JungMin, draping his upper body over JungMin's lap.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong in a daze before smiling and nodded, and it wasn't entirely clear if he knew what was going on or not.  "I think he's had enough," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Someone take that bottle away from him."  
      
    Kevin took another drink before reaching for the bottle, looking nervous as he span it.  When it stopped in front of KiBum, he gaped at his friend in surprise, and YoungSaeng burst out in a helpless fit of laughter, burying his face against JungMin's leg. 

KiBum's eyes widened and he looked up at Kevin. "Oh ew, this is going to be weird," KiBum whined, pouting at YoungSaeng. JungMin had fallen over YoungSaeng, shoulder's shaking.

"Pucker up, KiBum," KyuJong laughed, reaching over to take the bottle from HyungJoon, patting him on the cheek. KiBum sighed and turned to face Kevin.

Whining loudly, Kevin looked like he was going to protest the entire way until YoungSaeng managed to squirm over JungMin enough to reach up and push on the back of Kevin's head, the youngest nearly falling forward as he kissed KiBum.  That lasted all of two seconds before Kevin broke the kiss, flailing around and protesting at YoungSaeng, who had collapsed into laughter again at how red Kevin's face was. 

Fuming and trying to distract himself from that weirdness, KiBum immediately spun the bottle. He made a strangled noise of horror when the bottle landed on HyungJoon. "No! No! Absolutely not!"

KyuJong collapsed completely after that, crying in laughter and falling backwards. "Rules are rules, KiBum!"

"Eh?"  HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong owlishly, not understanding.  
      
    YoungSaeng wasn't far from joining KyuJong, curled up in JungMin's lap.  "Maybe...maybe a small change for them," he managed to get out finally, fighting to breathe.  "On the cheek?" 

"Or! Or.." KyuJong managed to sit back up, holding his hand up. "How about this KiBum, you can either kiss me, or kiss your brother on the cheek. You decide."

KiBum glanced between KyuJong and his brother, eyes wide. "I don't want to play anymore," he whined.

"Too late, you spun the bottle," JungMin chuckled, ignoring the glare he got from KiBum.

"Fine," KiBum grumbled, scooting towards his brother and giving him a very quick chaste kiss on the cheek before retreating to his spot. "His turn now."

HyungJoon blinked in confusion at the kiss, looking after KiBum without a clue what was going on.  "What?"  
      
    "Spin the bottle HyungJoon," YoungSaeng called, smirking.  If he could, that was.  
      
    Blinking, HyungJoon spotted the bottle and reached out to grab it, nearly faceplanting.  Once he had a good grip on it, he span it and it nearly skidded right out of the circle.  Kevin had to scamper out of the way to avoid it hitting him before it slowed to a stop, very clearly pointing at JungMin.  
      
    Kevin started laughing as YoungSaeng flailed a little before rolling out of JungMin's lap so that the younger man could move; HyungJoon wasn't going to make it across the circle. 

Staring at the bottle blankly, and then turning to HyungJoon, JungMin sighed heavily and shrugged. "Alright, come here HyungJoon," he said, standing up and walking over toward him. Crouching down in front of the younger, JungMin took the man's clearly drunken face in his hands and kissed him, hard.

KyuJong's eyes widened and he started to snicker. If HyungJoon wasn't aware of what was going on before, he would now.

As expected, that _did_ snap HyungJoon back to the present, the younger man's eyes widening as he gave a muffled shout against JungMin's mouth, flailing hard.  When he was released, he sputtered before crawling over to KyuJong and burying his face against his boyfriend's stomach with a loud whine of protest.  
      
    Kevin was practically rolling, and YoungSaeng wasn't far behind, too amused by the reaction to be angry about JungMin kissing someone else. 

Trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's plight, KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon and cuddled him awkwardly. "Hey, you said you wanted to play," he teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"My turn?" JungMin grinned, moving back to sit next to YoungSaeng. He took the bottle that had been pushed back to the center by KiBum and spun it. The bottle spun and then landed on YoungSaeng. "Oh I get off easy," he chuckled, pulling YoungSaeng close, and kissing him.

Smirking, YoungSaeng returned the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around JungMin's neck and deepening it.  
      
    Kevin yelped and covered his eyes.  "Okay, I think that's enough for me, I could never be drunk enough to see this." 

Not paying anyone else in the room any attention, JungMin put his arms around YoungSaeng's waist and pressed the older man against him. The game was completely forgotten.

Shaking his head, KyuJong turned to the other two. "I think it's time to call it a night, this one needs to get some sleep," he chuckled, running his hand over HyungJoon's hair.

"Yeah, bed," KiBum grumbled, avoiding looking at the other two who were just making out at this point. "Come on Kevin, before they get all gross," he sighed, getting to his feet and held out his hands to help the younger up.

"Let's hurry then," Kevin laughed, taking KiBum's hands and staggering as he got to his feet, picking up the empty and half-finished bottles and going to place them on the table to take care of in the morning.  He managed to get the unopened bottles to the fridge without falling over, placing them inside.  "How are we getting HyungJoon to his room?"  He asked, rubbing one eye and looking at the older brother who was clinging to KyuJong's waist.  "We might have to drag him." 

"I think I can manage," KyuJong chuckled, waving them both off. "Go get some sleep."

"Alright, but if you need us..." KiBum said, leading Kevin to his room. "Goodnight."

"Night," KyuJong smiled, waiting until they were in the room before looking down at his very drunk boyfriend. "Next time, we're cutting the amount you had today in half," he chuckled, trying to shift so he could get standing. He glanced up at JungMin and YoungSaeng for help, but they were pretty occupied. Thinking for a moment, he leaned down to whisper something in HyungJoon's ear, letting his hand trail down his boyfriend's chest to ghost over the sliver of exposed skin above his pants zipper.

HyungJoon jumped and immediately tried to climb back to his feet.  Faceplanting in KyuJong's lap a few times, he finally managed to get himself up on his hands and knees, then to his feet, and scampered into their room.  
      
    Not so far gone he didn't hear the loud bang of HyungJoon falling over into the door, YoungSaeng laughed against JungMin's mouth, tugging with his hands to try and get JungMin to stand. 

Sighing and shaking his head, KyuJong got to his feet, heading back to their room to make sure HyungJoon hadn't finally brained himself on something. "Night you two."

Feeling YoungSaeng pulling him up, JungMin broke off the kiss to hear KyuJong saying something and he blinked a few times at YoungSaeng. "Oh, is the game over? I was having fun."

Chuckling, YoungSaeng stood properly.  "Who says it has to be over?" he mused, slipping his hands into JungMin's back pockets.  "We do need to move though, or they'll have a surprise in the morning."  He nipped at JungMin's jaw. 

"Nothing they haven't seen before," JungMin said, slowly walking them to their room. "But I guess, we can be nice. That and I want to be comfortable, the floor is hell on my knees."

"Mhm," YoungSaeng hummed, guiding JungMin through the door, the younger man walking backwards.  "We're already going to have headaches as it is, let's not make it worse."  When he felt resistance, he pushed JungMin back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and looking down at the redhead. 

Stretching his arms out to the side, JungMin smiled up at his boyfriend. "So, is KyuJong a good kisser? He seemed to enjoy it."

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Decent for someone drunk out of his mind.  Kevin was a lost cause."  He nipped at JungMin's lower lip.  "How about HyungJoon?" 

"Fish lips," JungMin murmured. "I feel bad for KyuJong." He brought up one hand to smooth YoungSaeng's hair back. "You're a much better kisser."

"I'm assuming he's better when he's not so drunk he can't tell the floor from the ceiling," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "But thanks, and I definitely prefer you too."  He ran his hand slowly down JungMin's chest to his pants.  "Now, where were we?"  He smirked, playing with the zipper.  "Unless you want to call it quits like the others." 

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" JungMin mused, playing with the hem of YoungSaeng's shirt, sliding his fingers underneath. "We started something, should at least finish it."

"Sounds good to me," YoungSaeng murmured, inhaling slowly at the brush of fingers.  He started to ease JungMin's own shirt off, squirming down a little to press a kiss to the younger man's stomach. 

Helping with removing his shirt, JungMin's breath hitched at the feel of YoungSaeng's lips on his skin. Flinging the shirt to the side, he peered down at YoungSaeng, running a hand through the man's hair. "That's why we work, we're usually on the same page."

"Good thing we are," YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smile against JungMin's stomach, biting lightly as he trailed back up JungMin's chest before pulling away to remove his own shirt, getting rid of it.  He ran his hands up and down JungMin's thighs slowly, watching his expression for a moment before leaning back down to kiss him, fingers returning to his zipper. 

JungMin's eyes fluttered as he continued to watch YoungSaeng. "You're a tease, you know that?" he smirked, not hindering or helping the process at all.

"Of course I am, but you like it anyways." YoungSaeng kissed him again, easing down to mouth at his neck as he undid JungMin's pants and slide them down, along with his boxers.  He had to shift position to ease them off the redhead's long legs, before settling between them. 

"Not the point," JungMin responded, enjoying the attention to his neck. Finally he let his hands move to slide down YoungSaeng's bare chest to reach for his boyfriend's pants. Finding the button, he popped it open and started to work on the zipper.

"What's your point then?"  YoungSaeng bit down a little harder where JungMin's neck met his shoulders.  When he felt his pants loosening, he helped JungMin take them off, kicking them and his boxers off the bed. 

"The point is I am far too drunk for teasing, or maybe not drunk enough." JungMin's eyes closed, muscles stiffening at the bite as he hissed through his teeth. "Or you can keep doing that, that's fine," he said, running his hands back up YoungSaeng's chest.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng bit again further down JungMin's collarbone.  "I have something a little better in mind."  He ran his fingers teasingly along the back of JungMin's thigh to under his knee. 

JungMin shivered at the fingers on his thigh and raised up leg to wrap around YoungSaeng's waist. "Something like this?" he asked, running his hands up over YoungSaeng's shoulder's an down his back, nails scraping as they went.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng breathed, shivering at the scraping of nails.  "Exactly like that."  He leaned in to kiss JungMin, basking in the feelings being with JungMin gave him. 

Responding to the kiss, JungMin was finding it hard to breathe at the feel of all the places their bodies met. Breaking the kiss as he fought to breathe, his head tipped back with a groan, voice catching with every movement. Fingers dug into YoungSaeng's back, trying futilely to find purchase along the smooth skin.

He loved the feel of YoungSaeng's muscles moving under his hands as they roamed along YoungSaeng's back until one arm settled around YoungSaeng's shoulders, the other twisting into his hair. Even when it was over, and YoungSaeng was pressed against his chest, his arms having given out, he didn't relinquish his hold, wanting to be as close as possible to the man.

Panting as he regained his breath slowly, YoungSaeng tilted his head up to look at JungMin as he registered the arms that had never left.  A tired smile curled his lips before he slowly pushed himself back up to kiss JungMin softly.  Lying back down, he curled up against JungMin with a content sigh.  "Today was nice," he murmured sleepily. 

"Yes it was," JungMin nodded nuzzling against YoungSaeng. "A little bit of fun before everything goes to hell."

"Hopefully it won't."  YoungSaeng quietened after that, his bad feeling from earlier rising up again.  Burrowing his face in JungMin's neck, he sighed softly.  "Let's get some rest, we'll probably feel that hangover soon enough."  He kissed the skin in front of his mouth gently. 

"Night Saeng," JungMin said softly, kissing the top of his head, pulling the blankets up over them both and settling in. "I love you."

"I love you too Min," YoungSaeng whispered, nuzzling close.  "So, so much..."  
      
    Everything would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

In the week that followed, everyone could feel the tension in the apartment as the scheduled leaving date drew nearer. A tentative plan had been formed for how they were going to get in and out of the facility, along with possible alternatives in case something went wrong. KyuJong had spent most of the week making lists and gathering supplies for everything they needed.

There was still a week to go though, and there was still so much to do. It was nearing midnight, and KyuJong was getting dinner ready since everyone was out working except for Kevin, who was helping him prepare.

Humming as he chopped up vegetables, Kevin looked up from his knife to smile a little at KyuJong.  He did what he could to help out, especially since he didn't have to worry about practice like they had.  KiBum and he had practice of their own though, and he'd been showing his friend how to drive his van.  Thankfully, KiBum didn't seem to put the pieces together on exactly why Kevin was teaching him, or otherwise just hadn't said anything.  
      
    "When are the others getting back?"  He asked, finishing with the vegetables and moving on to the next thing.  Both his parents and his work had been informed of the upcoming 'road trip'. 

Looking up from what he was stirring, KyuJong glanced at the clock and thought. "Should be any time now, I think HyungJoon was meeting KiBum at the pizza shop after he got out, and I'm not sure about the other two." Returning to the pan, KyuJong chewed on his lip for a moment before turning to Kevin.

"When we get back, could I ask you for a favor?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Nodding along, Kevin blinked before turning back to the older man.  "Of course, hyung.  What is it?"  He put the knife down for a moment, observing the frown on the other man's lips and wondering what he was thinking of. 

"I've been thinking about trying to find my sister," KyuJong said. "But it's been eight years, since I talked to her, and I wouldn't even know where to begin in finding her. I know that you have access to the internet... could you help me find her?"

Blinking, Kevin smiled after a moment and nodded.  "I can definitely do that.  I can imagine she'd be happy to see her brother again after all this time."  He chuckled.  "We'll find her, and I can drive you to where she is.  Sound good?" 

"Sounds good, thank you Kevin," KyuJong smiled, putting his hand on the younger's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Have I said how glad I am you stuck around? I really appreciate all your help."

Kevin smiled softly at the older man.  "I'm glad I could be of help.  You all deserve a chance to be happy."  He still had something of a soft spot for KyuJong, but it didn't hurt anymore, and he simply did as much as he could to make sure KyuJong remained happy. 

"Well, I hope that happens," KyuJong nodded, returning to cooking dinner. "I hope you get that chance too Kevin, I really do," he said, glancing over at him. KyuJong still felt bad about what had happened with Kevin, and hoped he would find someone too. An idea formed in his mind and he smiled to himself.

There was loud voices coming from outside the apartment door. "I think the brother's are home," KyuJong chuckled, turning off the stove and getting some plates ready.

"Can't be anyone else," Kevin chuckled, smiling as he helped finish up.  
      
    The door opened and HyungJoon's voice called.  "Hello, anyone here?"  He kicked off his shoes, closing the door behind himself and KiBum.  
      
    "KyuJong hyung and I are," Kevin called back. 

"Oh good, dinner," KiBum said, entering the dining area once his shoes were off. "Min and Saeng back yet?"

"Nope, should be here soon though," KyuJong said, handing him plates to set on the table.

"Hopefully soon," HyungJoon pouted, going over to kiss KyuJong's cheek.  "Can I help?"  
      
    Kevin shook his head hard at the idea, helping set everything on the table.  "We're just about done, hyung." 

"Just go sit down," KyuJong chuckled, patting HyungJoon's cheek and steering him to his chair. There was a thump that came from out in the hallway and KyuJong blinked at the door. "What in the world was that?"

"Want me to go look?" KiBum said, pulling glasses down from the cabinet to get drinks.

"No, I'll go see," KyuJong kissed the top of HyungJoon's head and padded down the hall to the front door. Opening it up and looking out he blinked. "Really?" He sighed, startling JungMin who had YoungSaeng pinned against the wall. "Dinner's ready, come eat before it gets cold," he shook his head at the two and went back inside, leaving the door open for them.

Blinking at the door, YoungSaeng rolled his eyes and smiled up at JungMin.  "A little quieter next time," he chuckled, patting JungMin's cheek and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend before slipping out from between his arms, walking into the apartment.  They'd been sneaking whatever moments together they could, affected by the mounting tension they could all feel.  
      
    "Is that them?"  Kevin asked, finishing placing everything on the table along with KiBum before sitting. 

"Yes," KyuJong sighed, shaking his head and sitting down at the table. He looked up when JungMin came in, leading YoungSaeng. "In the hallway?" KyuJong said reprovingly and JungMin just shrugged, grinning.

"I don't want to know," KiBum said, focusing on his food as he started to eat.

Laughing quietly, YoungSaeng sat down and pulled JungMin to sit as well.  "We're not too late, are we?"  
      
    "No, we just got in too," HyungJoon said, wrinkling his nose.  "Work's being vicious."  All their time was taken up by either work, planning, practicing or sleeping.  
      
    "Really?  My work has gone back to being boring again."  Kevin popped a piece of food into his mouth. 

"I'd be grateful for boring if I were you," KiBum sighed. His work was always the same, except for the occasional prank calls.

"It's just for a bit longer," KyuJong said, smiling gently at the others. "Will any of you be going back to work after?"

"We'll be performing in the park I think, unless the club really wants us to stay on," JungMin said. They hadn't discussed afterwards, especially since they didn't know how long they would be staying in Wando.

"I might pop back in to help on busy days, but not full-time," HyungJoon said quietly, shrugging as he looked to KiBum.  "You?"  
      
    YoungSaeng shifted closer to JungMin, focusing on his food rather than the conversation.  He could see Kevin doing the same out of the corner of his eyes. 

"I'll go back, can use all the money we can get," KiBum said, eyes lowered.

Looking around at the others, KyuJong sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, we can figure things out later," he said. Stirring the food around on his plate, he lifted up a small bit to his lips when the chopsticks fell from his hands and his eyes glazed over.

The sound of the chopsticks falling brought JungMin's head up and he frowned. "Little late for SooHyun to be calling on him," he said, looking worriedly at HyungJoon.

Blinking, HyungJoon looked at KyuJong as well before shrugging.  "He must have just gotten off his shift or something."  He picked up the chopsticks from the table and fixed them so the food wouldn't get on KyuJong's shirt.  Kevin watched KyuJong as he ate, still mystified by the idea that KyuJong was talking to someone miles away.  
      
    YoungSaeng rubbed his eyes sleepily.  "I think we should all crash right after dinner, it's pretty late and I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." 

KyuJong blinked, taking in a sharp breath. "No.. no.. no _no!_ " JungMin could see KyuJong's whole body was shaking as the older man stood.

"KyuJong? What's wrong?" JungMin set down his chopsticks and moved to catch KyuJong's arm when he stumbled backwards over his chair.

HyungJoon's eyes widened as he stood as well, quickly moving the chair before KyuJong ended up on the floor.  "Kyu?  What happened, what did he say?"  He stared at his boyfriend in worry.  Kevin watched in alarm, YoungSaeng slowly standing as well at the expression on KyuJong's face. 

Swallowing roughly, KyuJong's eyes went from JungMin to HyungJoon, wide with fear. "Tomorrow... final phase," he whispered, tears brimming.

"Already?" JungMin looked to HyungJoon and then glanced at KiBum who was staring at KyuJong. "It's only been six months..."

"They take you when you're ready," KyuJong said, moving to HyungJoon's side and burying his face in his boyfriend's chest.

Stunned, HyungJoon wrapped his arms around KyuJong and rocked back and forth slowly.  "Preparation starts tomorrow, the actual operations the day after, right?  Like what they did with me?"  
      
    "Final phase?" Kevin asked quietly; they hadn't told him about this.  
      
    YoungSaeng turned to the youngest, still shocked.  "They take you apart to see what makes the drugs work," he said quietly.  "But there's no guarantee they can put you back together again.  If HyunJoong goes through that, he won't survive."  Kevin paled. 

Unable to speak through his sobs, KyuJong could only nod into HyungJoon's shirt, clinging desperately to his boyfriend. They had all thought he had more time than that, six months was very soon.

"KyuJong's the only one who's lived through it," JungMin said, his voice steady as he looked to Kevin. "We need to leave first thing in the morning if we're going to have any hope of getting him out."

Kevin nodded as he stood, dinner forgotten.  "It will take most of the morning and afternoon to get there, but if we move fast then we should be in place by the time evening hits."  He brushed his hair back out of his eyes, thinking.  "We can still use our current plans?"  
      
    "We'll need to modify the route that we're taking a little, and account for the fact that HyunJoong may be unable to move when we reach him, but we can use them," YoungSaeng said firmly.  
      
    The youngest nodded.  "Okay.  I'm going to head home and let my parents know, and get things ready...I'll meet you all back here in the morning."  He smiled a little sadly.  "We should all try and get as much sleep as possible, you guys can't rescue him if you're half-weaving on your feet."  
      
    HyungJoon nodded, rubbing KyuJong's back and kissing his forehead.  "We'll get him out Kyu," he whispered.  "We will." 

KyuJong nodded, his whole body shuddering. They had to get him out, it wasn't even an option at this point. Images of what happened to him were flashing in front of his eyes, remembering watching the doctors cut him open and dissect. That could not happen to HyunJoong.

"You should take him to bed," JungMin spoke quietly to HyungJoon, the concern clear in his eyes. "We'll clean up." He put his arm around YoungSaeng's waist, holding him tightly.

"I'll walk you out Kevin," KiBum said softly, standing up and heading to the door, his movements mechanical.

Kevin nodded, following KiBum to the door.  HyungJoon rubbed one hand along KyuJong's back as he guided the older man to their room, closing the door behind them.  Leaning against JungMin, YoungSaeng closed his eyes and gave a shaky sigh before opening them and slowly starting to clean up.  
      
    Slipping his shoes on, Kevin took KiBum's hand and pulled him out into the hallway, out of earshot of the others.  "Are you going to be okay tonight?" He asked quietly, watching his friend's eyes with worry.  He squeezed KiBum's hand.  "We'll get him out, hyung." 

KiBum gave a small nod, his attention obviously distracted. Looking up at Kevin, tears brimming in his eyes, he swallowed thickly. "Kyu sh-showed me, what they did to him... what happened in this final phase.. and.. I can't get that image out of my head," he whispered. He had never told the others about what he had seen when he had fought with KyuJong. 

Looking at him, Kevin bit his lower lip, keeping his hold on KiBum's hand.  "It's not going to happen," he said insistently.  "We're not going to let happen.  Okay?"  He pulled KiBum into a hug.  "Don't think about it, think about happy things.  Think about what'll be after all this is over, getting away from that place for good.  Think about taking him to Jeju." 

Burying his nose in his friend's shoulder, KiBum was trembling. "I'm scared Kevin," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm so, so scared," he pulled back, glaring at his friend. "And you have to promise me you're not going to do anything stupid and get yourself hurt, okay?"

Kevin rubbed along KiBum's back soothingly.  "Of course, I'll be careful," he replied softly.  "As long as you're careful too, okay?  You're my best friend."  He hugged Kibum tighter.  "You're all so strong now...you'll be fine." 

KiBum returned the tight hug with as much as he got, not quite ready to let him go. "I hope so," he whispered, sniffling a little as he pulled back. "You should get home, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Smiling, Kevin nodded.  "You get some sleep, okay hyung?  I'll see you in the morning."  He squeezed Kibum's shoulders before letting go, turning to walk down the hallway and out of sight.  
      
    Busy was an understatement. 

Watching until his friend disappeared, KiBum took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall. It was so much to take in at once, but he had to keep a clear head. HyunJoong was counting on him. He went back into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He doubted he'd be able to sleep very well, but went to his room and shut the door. JungMin peered around the corner to see KiBum disappear into his room and frowned before going back to help finish up cleaning.

"So, you think we'll be ready for this?" He asked YoungSaeng quietly, drying off the last of the plates to put away.

YoungSaeng wiped down the counter, glancing over at JungMin.  "We have to be," he said quietly.  There was no choice; they were either ready, or they would all be captured again and die in there.  All of them...himself, JungMin, KyuJong, HyungJoon, KiBum, HyunJoong, SooHyun and Kevin.  
      
    Finishing up, he put the cloth back and brushed his hair out of his eyes with a sigh.  "I'm just going to go over our list of supplies to make sure we have everything..."  He went to the drawer and pulled it open, taking out the maps and all their notes.  
      
    He had hoped to be able to call his mother one last time before leaving, but there was no time for that now.  She'd be asleep now, and they had to leave as soon as they were able in the morning.  Any updates would have to wait until they got back...if they got back. 

"I think Kyu was pretty thorough," JungMin said, taking a seat at the table and watching him. "You know how meticulous he is about these things." Especially since it had to do with all of their lives, KyuJong would have gone over that list three times. He glanced over to the living room where the pile of bags with the supplies had been sitting for the past two days. Everything was all ready to go.

Nodding, YoungSaeng went over the list again anyways, just for his own peace of mind.  He flipped through the maps KyuJong had drawn them, tracing through the hallways with a finger.  "HyunJoong will be held over here instead," he murmured, remembering which room KyuJong had said was for final preparation.  "If we're careful, we can still pull this off."  He slowly sat down in a seat next to JungMin, looking through the maps. 

"We can, we have to," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder and holding him close. "But, we've got a long drive tomorrow, and anything we need to go over we can do tomorrow," he took YoungSaeng's chin in his hand and pulled the older's attention around. "Let's just go to bed," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

Closing his eyes at the soft kiss, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Okay," he murmured, slowly opening his eyes again to look up at JungMin.  He stood after a moment, placing everything back in the drawer before taking JungMin's hand and walking towards their room.  He had a feeling none of them would be able to sleep though. 

*************

Tossing and turning, KyuJong woke up with a start from another nightmare. They had been coming more and more frequently, and he'd already had two tonight. Sitting up, he drew his knees to his chest and sighed, trying not to think of the image of HyunJoong on that operating table, screaming his name.

Wiping at the tears in his eyes, he glanced over at the clock, it was still a couple hours before dawn, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep anymore. The nightmares were too vivid.

Stirring slightly, HyungJoon woke up after a moment once it reached him that the warmth beside him was gone.  Opening his eyes, he blinked up at KyuJong.  "Kyu?" he mumbled sleepily.  The younger man sat up slowly, looking at his boyfriend.  "You okay?" he asked quietly, one arm going around KyuJong's shoulders.  "It's not time to wake up yet." 

Leaning against HyungJoon, KyuJong closed his eyes and sighed. "I know, but I keep having nightmares," he murmured. "It's always the same one, HyunJoong... he's screaming my name while they cut him open," he trembled slightly, unable to shake the image from his mind.

Biting his lower lip, HyungJoon pulled KyuJong into his lap after a moment, holding his boyfriend close.  "It's just a dream, Kyu," he murmured, brushing KyuJong's hair out of his face and kissing his cheek.  "We're not going to let them do that to him."  He didn't know what he could do to help, rocking KyuJong back and forth slowly in an effort to help him relax. 

Resting his head against HyungJoon's shoulder, KyuJong sighed heavily and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered, curling his fingers into his boyfriend's shirt. "You should go back to sleep."

"It's fine," HyungJoon said, kissing his temple.  "I'll stay up a bit with you.  Need a glass of water or something?"  He eased himself back against the headboard, resting against that as he held KyuJong close.  He wasn't leaving his boyfriend up alone while he was having nightmares. 

"No, I'm okay," KyuJong nuzzled against HyungJoon, letting his comfort soak in and help him to relax. "I'll probably get breakfast started soon, and double check that we have everything," he said, running his hand over HyungJoon's chest. He doubted he'd be able to sleep again tonight, hopefully he'd be able to nap in the van on the way.

Nodding, HyungJoon pouted a little against KyuJong's hair.  "I'd offer to help, but that would be counter-productive."  He ran his hand slowly along KyuJong's back.  "What time are we setting out?" 

"Not sure, soon as Kevin gets here I think," KyuJong said, not willing to most just then. "Probably a little after dawn if we want to get there around nightfall."

"Sounds good..."  HyungJoon closed his eyes, resting his head against KyuJong's.  It was strange to think that in a matter of 24 hours, it would all be over.  One way or another.  
      
    "We can do this," he said firmly, holding KyuJong close. 

KyuJong nodded against his boyfriend's shoulder, clinging tightly to him. He wanted so badly to believe in HyungJoon's words, they _could_ do this, and everything would be okay. After a few moments he pulled back to look into HyungJoon's eyes, he brought up a hand to frame his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. There were no more opportunities to be alone with his boyfriend once he left this room and started to get ready, and right now all he wanted was his boyfriend's touch.

Opening his eyes again at the light touch, HyungJoon relaxed into the kiss.  One hand came up to twine into KyuJong's soft hair as he kissed him back slowly, taking the time to enjoy being with the older man.  No matter what happened, he would never regret this.  "I love you, Kyu," he whispered against KyuJong's mouth. 

"I love you too, Joon, so much," KyuJong responded, deepening the kiss. This made everything he had been through worth it, just being with the younger man who had done so much for him.

Smiling into the kiss, HyungJoon closed his eyes again, letting KyuJong deepen the kiss as much as he wanted and tilting his head to the side to accommodate.  His hands ran along KyuJong's back, one settling between his shoulder blades and the other at his hip, stroking the soft skin through the material as he pulled KyuJong closer. 

Sighing softly into the kiss, KyuJong wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, not wanting to let go. The thought that this could be last time with HyungJoon like this wouldn't leave him alone, and only broke off when he needed air. "Joon..." he whimpered, running his hands over his boyfriend's collar. "Promise me that we'll be okay."

HyungJoon opened his eyes again, smiling gently at KyuJong.  "I promise," he whispered back, cupping KyuJong's cheek.  "We'll all be fine, and we'll get back here and go to Jeju and have ice cream in the parks like we planned, okay?"  He gave KyuJong another light kiss.  "Don't give up just yet." 

Looking up into his eyes again, KyuJong nodded with a sad smile. "Okay, thank you," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend again. "I should get started on some stuff, you go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready okay?"

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"  HyungJoon asked, kissing him back and holding him close, not willing to relinquish his grip. 

Feeling how close they were pressed together, KyuJong wasn't ready to leave his boyfriend's arms right then anyway. Even though there was much that still needed to be done, he needed HyungJoon more. "Hold me?" he whispered, pressing their lips together again, more insistently this time.

Smiling into the kiss, HyungJoon returned it as he obeyed, holding KyuJong as close as he could.  He slipped one hand under KyuJong's shirt, rubbing up and down his back in slow, soothing circles.  Tilting his head to one side, he parted his lips for the other man, offering to take KyuJong's mind off the situation if just for a short while. 

Moaning at the brush of fingers against his skin, KyuJong was winding his fingers into HyungJoon's hair. Shifting in HyungJoon's lap so he was straddling the younger, KyuJong was tugging at his boyfriend's shirt to pull it off, fumbling in his urgency to rid them both of inhibiting clothing.

Feeling what KyuJong was trying to do, HyungJoon removed his hand from underneath the older man's shirt and assisted him in first pulling off his own shirt, then KyuJong's, returning to the kiss as soon as both articles of clothing were out of the way.  His hands ran down KyuJong's shoulders and chest, down to his pants. 

Rising up slightly on his knees as HyungJoon started to remove his pants, KyuJong tilted the man's head back to continue the kiss. The hands in his hair slowly moving down to HyungJoon's chest. Once his pants were at his knees he shuffled until they were pulled off and thrown off to the side. Attention returning to HyungJoon, he broke off the kiss to move his lips down to his boyfriend's chest, mouthing along the skin as he traveled down. His fingers were in the waistband of his pants, starting to pull them down.

A soft moan spilled from HyungJoon's lips, mindful to keep his voice down since the others were still sleeping.  Panting a little from the kiss, he arched up against KyuJong's mouth, managing to lift himself off the bed enough to help in taking off his pants.  They were removed and joined KyuJong's to the side, HyungJoon's hands running along KyuJong's bare skin, memorizing every inch of him. 

Placing soft kisses along HyungJoon's thigh, KyuJong crawled his back up to straddle his boyfriend's waist, resuming the kiss he had left behind. He felt HyungJoon's hand's along his back, supporting him as he started to move. Breaking away from the kiss, his head tipped back, gasping softly and restraining his cries.

Every time with HyungJoon felt like the first, and was no less intense. He clung to HyungJoon's shoulders, wanting this moment to last, not to think about what was to come next for them, and how this could be the last time they held each other in this way. But when HyungJoon's head tipped back and his body stiffened underneath him, KyuJong watched in fascination, wanting to keep that image forever. It was a moment before KyuJong's head dropped forward, and he slumped against his boyfriend's chest, breathing labored.

It was hard keeping quiet, but somehow HyungJoon managed.  Panting, he looked back down at the older man in his arms, a tired smile curling his lips.  Keeping KyuJong close, he ran his fingers through KyuJong's hair, stroking through the soft locks.  After a moment he ducked slightly and kissed the headful of hair, resting his cheek against the top of KyuJong's head as he rocked them back and forth slowly.  
      
    No matter what happened next, he would never forget this, and keep the feeling of KyuJong warm in his arms right up until the very end.  
      
    "I love you," he whispered, not thinking about what has happened, what will happen or what might happen...just what was happening right now. 

"I love you too," KyuJong responded, kissing the bit of skin in front of him, not wanting to let go still. Reason dictated though that he had a lot to do, and there wasn't much time. Shifting, he pulled back and smiled softly at his boyfriend. "Get some sleep, if you can," he whispered, kissing HyungJoon again before sliding off the bed to pull on his boxers and grab a fresh change of clothes. "I'm going to take a shower and then get breakfast started, you should be able to get a couple more hours in."

Nodding, HyungJoon watched him for a moment before catching KyuJong's wrist and pulling him close enough to kiss him again.  Lingering, he finally pulled back and let go of the other man, smiling at him as he lied back down.  HyungJoon closed his eyes, and slowly drifted back to sleep, feeling content rather than nervous this time. 

After his shower, KyuJong went over the lists of supplies and double checked everything he had packed in bags. Coats, blankets, food, water, extra changes of clothes for all of them, first aid kits, and a whole bag of gauze. Once that was done and repacked, he started making breakfast, trying to focus on what he was doing, and not other thoughts. He glanced up at the clock, wondering what time Kevin would be arriving, it was getting close to dawn.

    Stirring slowly, YoungSaeng gradually opened his eyes, reluctantly coming back to wakefulness.  Not quite sure what had woken him up, although his sleep had been very light as it was, he blinked at JungMin's collar in front of him.  His eyes closed again as he inhaled his boyfriend's scent, letting it calm him.  
      
    With the return to consciousness came the unwanted thoughts again.  His stomach twisted in anxiety; today was the day.  What happened in the next 24 hours would change all their lives; for better or for worse, that had remained to be seen.  
      
    He just couldn't chase away the feeling of dread, the idea that simple moments like this wouldn't come back.  That all they'd worked for would be lost, that he'd lose these people he'd come to care for as his family, that he'd never see his daughter...that he'd lose JungMin.  That this morning would be the last time he'd wake up to a warm embrace, or to a kiss, or even to tickling fingers.  That JungMin would never recklessly pin him to the wall in the middle of a hallway to kiss him, or do more.  That he'd never have to hide in a closet after imitating a horse one time too many.  
      
    All the stupid, simple moments...if today went badly, they would all disappear.  He wouldn't see JungMin again, be able to tell him how much he loved him, how happy he was with him, how he needed him as much as he needed the air he breathed.  
      
    Tears slipped down his cheeks as the thought ran through his mind over and over again, spilling over without control.  He'd been strong these last few weeks, because the others needed the oldest of their group to be strong and have a clear head, especially if they were all over the place themselves.  But he was only human too...genetically modified, but human nonetheless, and he didn't know how to cope with the idea that they were going to lose everything, once again.  Sniffling a little, he kept his eyes closed, trying to take comfort in the warm body against his own, but that couldn't stop the tears, knowing it was all going to end.

The soft sniffling noise brought him around, JungMin hadn’t slept that well either and YoungSaeng’s small movements and sounds woke him. Cracking his eyes open, he peered down at the headful of hair that was pressed against him. Wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend, JungMin considered going back to sleep when he sniffling noises registered.

"It’s going to be okay Saeng," he murmured, running a hand through YoungSaeng’s hair and cuddling him close. He really didn’t have to ask to know what was going on, he was sure he could guess what was running through the man’s mind as it was going through his as well.

Hearing JungMin's baritone voice above his head, YoungSaeng had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop the choked sob from making its way out.  Squeezing his eyes tightly shut as more tears leaked out, he sniffed again as he buried his face against JungMin's neck.  He should probably apologize for waking him up, but he couldn't find his voice right now, certain if he said something he would just start sobbing.  
      
    So he went back to communication without a word spoken, one arm wrapping around JungMin's waist as he burrowed close, trying to make it so that he never had to let go.  How did JungMin know it was going to be okay?  There was no way of knowing, and as much as he appreciated the reassuring words, it wasn't enough to kill the fear in his heart.  He could only mouth 'I love you' against JungMin's neck, shivering a little.

Slowly running a hand up and down YoungSaeng’s back, JungMin kissed the top of his head boyfriend’s head. Even though he hoped for the best, and tired to reassure YoungSaeng, he knew in his heart the odds were against them. That this could be the last time he held YoungSaeng like this, in their bed, warm and safe. YoungSaeng thought that he was the stronger of the two, but YoungSaeng was the source of his strength. 

Pulling back to look in his boyfriend’s eyes, JungMin wiped the tears from those cheeks he loved so much. "We’ll get through this Saeng, together, we watch each other’s backs, right?"

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin, lower lip trembling slightly at the loving gesture.  Swallowing, he nodded, hand pressing against the middle of JungMin's back.  "Right," he whispered, unable to talk louder for the fear of breaking down completely.  His eyes ran along JungMin's face, memorizing every inch, his free hand brushing along his jaw and feeling the soft skin.  
      
    After a moment he leaned up to kiss JungMin softly, lingering against his boyfriend's mouth.  "Promise me you'll be careful," he said quietly. 

"I promise," JungMin murmured, kissing YoungSaeng again and again, on his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, every bit of YoungSaeng's face. "You'll be careful too right?" he asked, kissing his forehead again, his eyes closed tight.

A few more tears spilling over, YoungSaeng smiled shakily.  "Of course," he whispered.  The hand against JungMin's face reached up to twine into the younger man's red hair.  "I'm sorry for waking you up..."  He rested their foreheads together, looking into JungMin's eyes. 

"It's okay," JungMin smiled softly, touching his nose to YoungSaeng's. "Should never cry alone, not while I'm here."

"I was trying not to," YoungSaeng sniffled, lips quivering slightly at the Eskimo kiss.  "It just got to be too much."  Closing his eyes, he opened them again after a moment.  "Thank you, for everything..." 

"You're welcome," JungMin smiled pressing their lips together again. "Thank you for everything, I couldn't have done any of this without you Saeng. I love you, never forget that."

YoungSaeng kissed him back.  "You never forget it too...I love you, you're part of my family and part of me.  If it weren't for you, I'd still be scared of everyone, or trapped by SangMi.  I owe everything that I have to you." 

"Don't sell yourself so short Saeng, you helped yourself more than I did, I just helped you stand," JungMin smiled running his hands through YoungSaeng's hair again, never getting tired of that feeling. He thought for a moment, his lips pursed. "Except the SangMi thing, that was all me," he tried a small smile.

A shaky laugh came from the other man.  "That it was," he murmured, kissing him again and lingering.  After a moment he pulled back.  "I don't know what time it is...is it worth it to try going back to sleep?"

Rolling over to look at the clock, JungMin pouted. "Not really, we've got less than an hour before we should be up, and we can always sleep in the van later," he said, returning to put his arms back around YoungSaeng. "I'm comfortable like this for a little while longer." 

"Same."  YoungSaeng nuzzled close again, soaking in JungMin's presence.  "I'm glad that we ended up on that train together, you know."  He kissed the underside of JungMin's jaw.  "Despite wanting to kick you off the train more than once." 

"Oh I wasn't that bad," JungMin chuckled, trailing his fingers in small circles on the small of YoungSaeng's back. "You think any of the others could have put up with all that we did? Can you imagine how KyuJong would have reacted?"

"I'm glad KyuJong wasn't there," YoungSaeng shook his head.  "He's gotten a lot better socially though, so that's good.  And the others...I think the only one I might not have gotten annoyed with to the point of wanting to strangle would be KiBum."  He hummed softly in contentment at the circles against his back.  "But I still prefer you." 

"And I prefer you," JungMin said, smiling softly at him. "Truthfully, I might have left KiBum somewhere intentionally if I had been stuck with him. I'm glad it worked out the way it did though. KyuJong and HyungJoon are sickeningly cute together, you and I work on many levels, and KiBum... well, don't know about KiBum and HyunJoong yet."

"Guess we'll have to see about that one," YoungSaeng murmured.  He didn't want to think about what was to come yet though, wanting to stay in this happier moment for just a while longer.  "And we found some hidden talents of yours," he smiled, poking JungMin's side. 

"Oh? The one where I can make you squeal?" JungMin asked, tickling YoungSaeng's side a little with a grin on his face.

YoungSaeng shrieked and had to clap a hand over his own mouth before someone heard.  "Don't do that!" he hissed, hitting JungMin's arm, but he was smiling behind his hand. 

"Sorry, you must have meant that other talent, the singing and dancing one," JungMin chuckled, pulling YoungSaeng closer, twining their legs together. "Yeah, I like that one."

"You knew that's what I meant," YoungSaeng grumbled, but let JungMin pull him closer, burying his face against JungMin's chest.  "I've never seen someone with so much natural talent before." 

"Well, it's thanks to you that I tried," JungMin said, resting his chin on top of YoungSaeng's head. "I wouldn't have tried singing at all if it wasn't for you. Now I can't think of anything I'd like to do more than perform."

"You blow them away every time," the older man murmured with a smile.  "I want to keep performing next to you, there's nothing better." 

"I can think of at least one thing that's better," JungMin said with a coy smile, leaning in to kiss YoungSaeng. "There's usually not an audience for that though."

"Not unless you try for in the staircase again," YoungSaeng replied, lips quivering in amusement as he returned the kiss.  "Our 'audience' wasn't very appreciative I'll have you remember." 

"No, nor Kevin, or KyuJong," JungMin sighed. "Everyone just picks the wrong time to walk into a room."

"They would probably say different."  YoungSaeng patted JungMin's cheek.  "We need our own apartment before they start trying to wash their eyes out with bleach."  He still remembered that particular comment from a very red HyungJoon while he ran in the other direction. 

"Especially if we're going to try and raise a kid, right?" JungMin said, smiling gently. There wouldn't be enough room here for all of them, let alone YoungSaeng's daughter. They would definitely need to look for their own place on Jeju.

Looking up at JungMin, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment and nodded.  "Right," he murmured, kissing JungMin again softly.  He still couldn't belief that JungMin was willing to do that with him, some part of him still expecting the other man to decide it's too much and leave, but the more they talked about it, the more real it seemed.  "That's going to be an adventure and a half...I don't know much about children." 

"Me either," JungMin shook his head. While he had been around children before at different foster homes, he hadn't spent much time with a child as an adult. "I'm sure your mother will be able to give us advice."

Nodding, YoungSaeng nuzzled against him again.  "She probably will.  If it weren't for everything, I think she'd be off the walls with the idea that she's a grandmother," he chuckled tiredly.  Closing his eyes, he kissed the bit of skin in front of his face. 

"Well, she hasn't seen her yet," JungMin said, rolling over onto his back, bringing YoungSaeng with so the older man was laying on top of him. "I'm sure once everyone meets this little girl, all thoughts of how she came to be aren't going to matter so much."

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled down at him.  He wasn't going to think about that, nor think about the fact he hadn't planned for a daughter.  She was his, and he'd look after her like a father should.  
      
    "I wonder what her name is," he murmured, stretching out fully on top of JungMin and kissing his neck. 

"I'm sure it's a pretty name," JungMin said, wrapping his arms tightly around YoungSaeng's back so he didn't slide off to either side. "Speaking of names... what would she call me?"

YoungSaeng blinked, thinking about that.  "Not sure.  Her second appa maybe?  I guess it depends on her."  His eyes danced as a thought came to him.  "Maybe she'll call you her umma, since I'm her appa," he teased lightly. 

The smile fell from JungMin's lips and his eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. "No," he said firmly, poking YoungSaeng in the side. "I'll let her decide, with no influence from you."

"Fine," YoungSaeng laughed quietly, squeaking at the poke.  "We'll have to see."  He kissed JungMin to appease him.  "I'm just teasing you.  What do you want to be called?" 

"Well, if se asks and doesn't come up with a name on her own...well she can call me Mal if she wants," JungMin said, avoiding looking at YoungSaeng.

Blinking in surprise at that, YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smile.  "You want to be called Mal?" he asked, amused by the idea.  "You don't let anyone else call you that and get away with it."  He played with locks of JungMin's hair. 

"Well, I'd rather be called a horse than umma," JungMin said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's something easy a kid can say.. I'm her 'appa Mal' or something."

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "That's cute."  He kissed his boyfriend again.  "She'll adore her appa Mal," he smiled widely.  "And the others will probably be either her oppadeul or ajusshideul, depending on if she has her appa Mal's sense of humor." 

"I hope she does, I'll need someone to commiserate with," JungMin smiled, looking over YoungSaeng's features before returning for another kiss. "I love you Saeng, you're going to be a great father."

The older man relaxed into the kiss, returning it softly.  "I love you too Min," he whispered, burying his fingers a little more in the other's hair.  Deepening the kiss, he enjoyed JungMin's presence, eyes closed. 

Running his fingers up and down YoungSaeng's spine, JungMin sighed softly into the kiss, lips parting eagerly. As the kiss grew in intensity, JungMin slowly rolled them both over so YoungSaeng was on his back. His lips trailed away from the heated kiss to his boyfriend's neck, nipping gently between kisses.

Breathing in deeply as JungMin's lips left, YoungSaeng ended up releasing the air he'd gained in a soft moan, eyes fluttering shut again.  One hand ran through JungMin's hair, massaging the skin at the nape of his neck, his other hand trailing down between his boyfriend's shoulder blades and pressing lightly. 

Continuing to move down YoungSaeng's body, JungMin kissed and traced every line and scar he came across. No matter how many times he was like this with YoungSaeng, he wanted to study every bit of skin he could. Enjoying the taste of skin and the sounds YoungSaeng made when his teeth scraped against those sensitive areas. Peering up at YoungSaeng with a coy smile, JungMin slowly disappeared under the blankets, kissing down YoungSaeng's belly as he went.

YoungSaeng propped himself up on his elbows and watched him, eyes hazed over slightly and lips parted as soft pants escaped him.  When he couldn't see JungMin anymore, his head tipped back and he moaned quietly, trying to keep his voice down even as whimpers spilled from his lips. 

Reemerging a few moments later, JungMin crawled back up to capture YoungSaeng's lips in a kiss, pressing the man back down into the mattress. "I love you," he murmured, sliding his hand up YoungSaeng's thigh to his knee, hooking the man's leg around his waist as he lowered himself down. 

He didn't want to let go of the kiss, couldn't bear to break away from the one thing he craved more than anything. Even when he needed to breathe, he kept his lips against YoungSaeng's as he took short shallow breaths before diving back in again. As his body shuddered to an end, he continued to kiss the older man, clinging to him, trying to relay just how much he loved him.

It was over far too soon in YoungSaeng's opinion, wanting to hold on to that feeling as long as he could.  Returning the kisses insistently despite the fact that his lungs were by now screaming for air, he ran his hands along JungMin's broad back, nails scraping a little.  It was perfect, just like this, and he didn't want it to ever end.  
      
    Finally he did have to break the kiss to breath, gasping and panting against the younger man's lips and tasting JungMin's breath against his own.  Dark eyes looked up at his boyfriend, one hand running through his hair slowly, lovingly, as he refused to relinquish his legs' hold on the other man's waist. 

Smiling tiredly down at him, JungMin kissed him again gently before burying his nose in the crook of YoungSaeng's neck, wrapping his arms under the man's body. He kissed the neck and shoulder under him as he rested on top of his boyfriend. "It's never enough, is it?" he murmured, closing his eyes. "I just want to hold onto you forever, just like this."

"Same," YoungSaeng murmured.  "We always seem to have to let go..."  Or one reason or another, they rarely were able to stay put for long.  
      
    He kissed the top of JungMin's head.  "One day we won't have to let go," he whispered to JungMin, a promise, cradling him close. 

Nodding into his neck, JungMin held on tighter. "One day," he agreed. He wished they could just lounge all day like this, but they were pressed for time. "We should get up and get showered, I think Kyu's already up," he whispered, the smell of something cooking was in the air.

YoungSaeng sighed and nodded.  "Okay," he murmured, kissing JungMin's head again as he slowly unwound his legs from JungMin's waist.  Time to face the music.  "We'll be fine, right?"  He looked down at his boyfriend, stroking his hair slowly. 

"Of course," JungMin said, lifting his head up to smile at YoungSaeng and kiss him on the cheek. "We'll be just fine, and tomorrow morning we'll be wondering what we were so worried about." He shifted back onto his knees, sitting up and helping YoungSaeng up as well. "Promise."

The older man smiled more at that, letting JungMin help him up.  He stood, stretching out a little.  "Let's get to that shower then, we have a busy day," he said, holding out a hand to take JungMin's. 

JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and slid off the bed, following behind as YoungSaeng led him into the bathroom.

The smell of cooking food had also roused KiBum, although he hadn't slept that well either. Thoughts of what the day would bring were running through his mind as he sat up and started to pull on some clothes. So much could go wrong, and while the others had each other, the one person he wanted to hold him and comfort him, wasn't here. 

He padded out to the kitchen, wanting to distract himself for as long as possible and helped with getting breakfast finished up. Neither spoke, they didn't really need to, KiBum was pretty sure what and who he was thinking about.

A while later, YoungSaeng and JungMin left the bathroom, YoungSaeng fiddling with JungMin's sleeve as he drew in a deep breath.  "Let's go see what's for breakfast," he gave a small smile, bringing JungMin out of their room.  
      
    Just as they were heading to the kitchen, there was a hesitant knock on the door.  YoungSaeng let go of JungMin's hand and went to the door, letting Kevin in.  He didn't look much more rested than they were, but he smiled at the older man anyways as he stepped in and took off his shoes. 

KyuJong was finishing up setting the table when Kevin came in. "Go ahead and start eating, I'll go wake up HyungJoon," he said, smiling tightly at the others before heading back to the bedroom.

"You sleep okay?" KiBum asked Kevin when he sat down, starting to pick at the food on his plate. JungMin had pulled YoungSaeng's chair right next to his and wasn't letting his arm move from YoungSaeng's waist.

"Slept all right," Kevin smiled a little at his friend, starting to eat even though he wasn't hungry.  "Wasn't sure what time you guys wanted to leave."  
      
    "Probably as soon as we're done here," YoungSaeng replied, leaning into JungMin's embrace as he did his best to eat as well. 

"I'll eat quick and take a shower then," KiBum said, trying to eat as much as his twisted stomach would let him. "I'm sure HyungJoon will want a shower too," he said, looking up when his brother and KyuJong rejoined them.

"Are we set otherwise?" JungMin looked to KyuJong who was taking a seat.

"Should be, I don't think I left anything out and I got everything that was on my lists," KyuJong nodded, starting to eat. 

Nodding at his brother, HyungJoon sat down next to KyuJong, holding his free hand under the table as he ate.  The meal was a quiet one, none of them really up for talking beyond what needed to be said.  
      
    YoungSaeng was the first to give up eating, setting his chopsticks down and just leaning against JungMin instead, closing his eyes. 

"I'll just go take a quick shower," KiBum said, picking up his plate and setting it on the counter. He grabbed some clothes from his room and headed into the bathroom. JungMin ate what he could, but was more interested in holding on to YoungSaeng, giving up shortly after and wrapping both arms around his boyfriend.

Eating what he could, KyuJong was finished by the time KiBum was done with his shower, and got up to start clearing plates. No one seemed that interested in eating anyway.

Seeing KiBum come out of the bathroom, HyungJoon got up and went into his and KyuJong's room to get fresh clothing for himself, heading into the bathroom to take a shower.  
      
    Kevin looked around for a moment before getting up to help KyuJong clean, seeing that the other two weren't going anywhere anytime soon.  YoungSaeng had buried his face in JungMin's collar, just resting like that with his eyes closed. 

"Thank you Kevin," KyuJong said softly, seeing the younger helping as he started to wash the dishes. He didn't want to think about if it didn't matter that they cleaned up, if they weren't going to come back.

JungMin rubbed his hand along YoungSaeng's back. "Maybe we should get the stuff loaded into the van, so we can leave when HyungJoon gets out of the shower," he said softly, looking to KiBum who had sat back down at the table.

Inhaling slowly, YoungSaeng nodded against JungMin's shirt.  "Okay," he murmured.  It was a moment before he could pull away, not wanting to leave the safety of JungMin's arms.  Finally standing, he brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking to the bags that were all packed and ready before turning to Kevin.  Hearing what they were talking about, the youngest took out his car keys and gave them to YoungSaeng with a small smile.  
      
    "KiBum, come help us?" YoungSaeng asked, going to the bags and shouldering a few. 

KiBum nodded and got to his feet, following behind JungMin who was taking the lion's share of the bags. KiBum picked up what was left and headed out with the other two. It was starting to get very cold out, and it would be snowing before long. Luckily KyuJong had picked up coats for them all, as it was likely much colder further north.

Waiting until the van was open, JungMin looked up at the sky, smiling sadly at the overcast clouds. "Gloomy day," he murmured.

Glancing skywards, YoungSaeng unlocked the van doors and opened the trunk, where all the supplies would be kept.  He saw Kevin had put all the seats in the van rather than just two in the middle and two in the back, giving them enough room for everyone.  "Maybe it'll snow," he said quietly, thinking that he'd rather like to see snow.  Noticing he had one of the bags with first aid material, he drew in a breath before taking out the smaller kit and placing it in the middle of the van under one of the seats, within reach in case they needed it and couldn't get into the trunk. 

"Haven't seen snow in a while," JungMin said, closing up the back when they had finished fitting the bags in. KiBum had already started back in side, muttering something about it being too cold out. Leaning against the van, JungMin waited until YoungSaeng was finished with what he was doing, reaching out to pull the older man close before heading back in. "Hopefully it will hold off until we get back."

Nodding, YoungSaeng looked up at the sky again before following JungMin, one hand against the middle of JungMin's back.  "It would be nice to see though."  He rested his head against JungMin's arm lightly, climbing up the stairs before heading back to their apartment. 

"It would, I just worry about Kevin driving in it is all," JungMin said, opening the door to the apartment when they reached. KyuJong was finishing the last of the dishes and cleaning out the sink when they came back in, KiBum had retaken his seat at the table, staring down at the top of it.

Looking around at the others, YoungSaeng smiled a little sadly.  "Guess we're just about ready to go..."  He heard the shower turn off and knew HyungJoon would be out in a minute.  Kevin was drying the last of the dishes, placing them away.  
      
    Sure enough, the bathroom door opened and HyungJoon stepped out, looking around at them before going to stand behind KiBum at the table.  He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, feeling the tension and rubbing at the stiff muscles lightly. 

Drying off his hands, KyuJong looked around to make sure everything was done before going to the drawer and pulling out the maps he had made. "Let's go then," he said, turning to the others, clutching them to his chest. JungMin nodded, taking another look around their apartment before guiding YoungSaeng back to the door, grabbing their coats on the way.

KiBum looked up at his brother, his smile tight as he got to his feet as well, joining the others at the door. Waiting until all the others were getting shoes and coats on, KyuJong held out his hand for HyungJoon.

Zipping up his coat, HyungJoon looked up at the offered hand, and took it without hesitation.  Kevin took back his car keys from YoungSaeng, watching the others a little sadly before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.  
      
    Waiting for the others to be out, YoungSaeng closed the door behind them after one last look at the apartment, locking it.  He took JungMin's hand as they headed down to the car, shifting closer to his boyfriend.  
      
    "If traffic is good, we'll get there an hour or two before nightfall," Kevin told them as they reached the car, unlocking the doors and climbing into the driver's seat.  "That should give us more than enough time." 

"I packed food that we can eat on the way so we don't have to stop anywhere for too long," KyuJong said, settling in his seat and buckling his seat belt. JungMin was letting YoungSaeng climb in first before he got in and shut the door behind them.

"If you need a rest Kevin, just let me know and I can take over," KiBum said, shutting his door and smiling a bit at his friend. He looked over his shoulder, seeing everyone was settled and ready to go.

Nodding at KiBum with a smile, Kevin glanced back at the others as well before starting the engine and releasing the parking brake, easing them out onto the street.  He'd spent a lot of time looking over the map to get there, and though he'd need KiBum to direct him for the last half hour, he was good until then.  
      
    "Why don't you guys get some sleep, hyungdeul?"  Kevin asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at them.  "It'll be a while." 

KyuJong nodded, looking at HyungJoon as he leaned against his boyfriend. "Are you going to be able to sleep?" he murmured, settling against him. JungMin was already pulling YoungSaeng closer and nuzzling against him, closing his eyes.

HyungJoon smiled at KyuJong, wrapping his arm around the older man's waist and pulling him close.  "I'm gonna try.  You should too."  Kevin had turned the radio low so it was just soft background music, calming him down.  YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around JungMin's middle behind them, closing his own eyes as he rested. 

"I'll try," KyuJong nodded, leaning his head onto HyungJoon's shoulder and getting comfortable. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but after a short while he was fast asleep, hopefully the nightmares would leave him alone. KiBum had hunkered down into his seat and looked out the window, watching the buildings go by as they left the city and got onto the highway.

Kevin was silent, glancing in the rearview mirror every now and then to check on the others.  When he saw they were asleep, he smiled to himself, glancing at KiBum.  "You okay, hyung?" he asked quietly so he wouldn't disturb the four sleeping in the back.  "You should sleep too you know, you'll need your energy." 

"I don't want you to get lonely," KiBum said softly, turning his head to look at him. After a moment he sighed and nodded, he was very tired. "Okay, but don't let me sleep too long okay? You're going to need a break too." He settled more comfortably in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Of course hyung," Kevin replied, a smile in his voice.  Looking back at his friend a few minutes later, he chuckled to himself to see the other man asleep.  Getting them on the highway in the right direction, he put on cruise control and leaned back with a sigh as he prepared for a long ride. 

****************

As much as he didn't want to sleep the entire way, KyuJong only woke up occasionally to ask where they were before dropping back into sleep. The nightmares hadn't bothered him so far, in fact he wasn't even sure if he had dreamed. When KyuJong woke for the final time, he lifted his head off of HyungJoon's lap that he had settled into at some point, rubbing at his eyes. He looked at the others, HyungJoon was still fast asleep, snoring softly. JungMin was awake, but was still coiled tight around YoungSaeng. KyuJong couldn't tell if YoungSaeng was awake or not.

Leaning forward, KyuJong rested his arms on the back of Kevin's seat. "How close are we?" he murmured, seeing KiBum was still asleep, his cheek pressed the window.

Glancing at KyuJong through the rear-view mirror, Kevin smiled.  "Very close," he said quietly, not wanting to wake KiBum up.  "I'd say within the hour.  I'm going to need to stop soon to fill up with gas, we should eat something and go over plans one last time.  Sleep all right?"  
      
    KiBum was probably not going to be happy he hadn't been woken up, but they all needed whatever rest he could get. 

"Not really, but I haven't slept well in a long time," KyuJong said, resting his chin on the back of the seat. "We're going to have to stop somewhere for the night on the way back, you'll be too tired to drive us all the way home again. You should have let KiBum take over for a bit," he said, poking Kevin in the shoulder.

Kevin chuckled sheepishly.  "You all need your energy more than I do, I'm just the driver."  He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.  "There should be a service station ten minutes ahead where we can stop for a bit, we can wake the others up when we get there?"  He could see the signs up ahead through the growing darkness.  "We're making good time though." 

"That's good," KyuJong nodded. "I'm going to try and talk to SooHyun in the meantime, need to make sure everything's ready on his end." He smiled a little before sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes. 

Having heard a bit of the conversation, JungMin ran his hand through YoungSaeng's hair, trying to wake him up slowly. He'd enjoyed watching his boyfriend sleep, and how peaceful he looked, and didn't want to disturb that unless he had to.

Stirring sleepily, YoungSaeng buried his face against JungMin's shirt with a soft whine, trying to stay asleep.  But he slowly and reluctantly woke up, tilting his head up to peer tiredly at JungMin.  
      
    "We're just about there?" he whispered, nuzzling further against his boyfriend, not wanting to move.  
      
    Humming to himself, Kevin found the exit from the highway and took it, slowing down gradually. 

Brushing his fingers over YoungSaeng's cheeks, JungMin nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, we're about an hour out, so we're going to stop and eat and go through the plan one more time," he said glancing up at the others, HyungJoon seeming to be dead to the world still. Returning his attention to YoungSaeng, JungMin leaned down to give him a kiss. "You sleep okay?"

YoungSaeng nodded a little, kissing him back.  "Yeah...you?"  He looked outside the window, noticing the setting sun.  It was just about time...just a little longer.  Sighing softly, he turned back to JungMin, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again. 

"Kind of," JungMin murmured, returning the kiss. "I was enjoying watching you sleep though, you looked so content."

    Blinking up at him, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment.  "I had a comfy pillow," he chuckled, resting against him.  
      
    Kevin glanced at them through the mirror and smiled to himself as he pulled up outside a gas station to fill up the car.  He turned off the engine and hopped out of the car, closing the door behind him. 

The car door closing finally woke KiBum who sat up with a start, rubbing at his eyes and looking around. "What's going on? How long was I asleep?" He turned and looked behind him, still blinking away the sleep.

"We're about an hour away, Kevin's just putting some gas in the van, and then we're going to stop and eat somewhere and go over the plan," JungMin said, looking up at the younger. KyuJong was still out so he reached forward and flicked HyungJoon in the back of the head.

HyungJoon yelped, head falling forward before he looked up and opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the driver's seat before he turned around to look at JungMin.  "Huh?"  
      
    "Just about there," YoungSaeng said, and the older brother blinked again, looking at KyuJong.  When he noticed what KyuJong must be doing, he turned to watch Kevin fill up the car outside his window, the youngest looking up to meet HyungJoon's gaze through the glass and smiling at him.  
      
    A minute later he was done and paid, climbing back into the driver's seat.  "There's a few quick restaurants around here, anything you want in particular?" 

"Whichever is closest," JungMin said, shrugging. "I'm not too picky right now."

"Me either," KiBum said, pouting at Kevin. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kevin smiled sheepishly at his friend.  "You were out cold and looked like you needed it."  He started the engine again and headed them towards the closest restaurant, a fast-food place. 

"You need your sleep too Kevin," KiBum grumbled, sitting back in his seat. There was an intake of breath behind him and he turned to look at KyuJong who was blinking repeatedly and looking around.

"Oh, you're awake," KyuJong said, looking at HyungJoon. Shaking his a little to clear it, he turned in his seat so he could see JungMin and YoungSaeng. "Everything's ready on SooHyun's end, he's starting his shift soon and he'll be waiting for us. HyunJoong was taken in a few hours ago." He chewed on his lip and looked around at them.

"I need to warn you all about a couple things," KyuJong said, frowning. "HyunJoong's lost quite a bit of weight. He did okay through the treatments, but... I don't know if he would have survived much longer."

"Expected as much, him losing weight," KiBum said, looking down at the floor. 

"The other thing, I wanted to warn you about is SooHyun..." KyuJong's lips quirked slightly.

Nodding along, Kevin blinked a little at that.  "SooHyun...sshi?"  He had only heard brief descriptions about SooHyun.  
      
    "What's with SooHyun?"  YoungSaeng asked, sitting up a little.  It was good that the treatments went all right for HyunJoong, despite losing weight...the alternative was much worse. 

Laughing a little, KyuJong turned to YoungSaeng. "Since he's been.. back to himself, he's gotten a little... strange."

"Strange how?" JungMin asked, blinking at that.

"Well, he's kind of.. exactly like JungMin, only nice," KyuJong said, biting his lip to keep from smiling. JungMin scowled.

"I'm nice."

Chuckling, YoungSaeng patted JungMin's cheek.  "Why would you need to warn us about that?" He asked KyuJong, blinking.  
      
    Kevin pulled up outside the restaurant and turned off the engine.  "Here we go."  HyungJoon started to climb out of the van, hands out to help KyuJong. 

"Because he can be a little erratic sometimes," KyuJong said, taking HyungJoon's hand and hopped out. "So.. try to understand, he'll just say things, random things. I just thought I should let you know, before he starts on one of his tangents."

"I get the feeling most of your conversations with him has been him prattling on then?" JungMin chuckled, helping YoungSaeng out of the van.

"More or less," KyuJong gave JungMin a pained smile. "He's been kind of lonely, and I don't blame him."

"We can understand that," YoungSaeng chuckled, keeping beside JungMin.  Kevin locked the van doors once they were all out, glancing at the time.  They were still good for time.  
      
    "He'll probably be glad to get out then," the youngest smiled, starting towards the restaurant. 

"He's looking forward to it," KyuJong nodded, leaning against HyungJoon as they walked. "You know Kevin, when we get back to Wando, I don't think he'd mind getting out of the apartment a bit, you could show him around."

Kevin nodded and smiled a little over his shoulder at them.  "I wouldn't mind that."  It would keep his mind off the fact they were going to leave shortly after.  He opened the restaurant door and held it for them as they walked through.  
      
    "How much time do we have?"  YoungSaeng asked.  
      
    "According to all your notes, we have maybe...an hour and a half?"  Kevin looked to KyuJong for confirmation. 

"Yes, so, not much time," KyuJong nodded, looking at HyungJoon and leaning closer to him, his grip on his boyfriend's arm tightening.

JungMin was looking around, still holding onto YoungSaeng. "Well we can eat quick then, I still don't have much of an appetite as it is."

"Same," HyungJoon replied, wrapping his free arm around KyuJong as he looked up at the displays.  "Let's order?"  He stepped up to the counter, planning to just pick something at random.  YoungSaeng pulled JungMin up behind him, Kevin staying beside KiBum. 

Ordering the first thing he saw, KyuJong waited for HyungJoon to order before pulling to the side so the others could order as well. Not caring what looks they were getting, KyuJong leaned against his boyfriend, getting as close as possible. JungMin made sure everyone had ordered before paying since he was holding on to the little bit of money he had brought with them.

"Now we wait," he said, once all the orders had been placed and paid for, the employees moving around behind the counter to get their orders ready. "If you guys want to sit down, Saeng and I can bring everything out." Nodding, KiBum took Kevin's arm and went to find a booth to sit at that would fit all of them.

HyungJoon followed them, keeping KyuJong close.  When the other two picked out a large booth, he sat down and pulled his boyfriend next to him, running one hand soothingly along KyuJong's back.  
      
    Kevin looked out the window at the darkness outside.  "I've never been near here before.  KiBum hyung, I'll probably need your help figuring out directions the rest of the way," he said, looking over at his friend. 

"Of course, long as I've got the map," KiBum nodded, glancing next to him where his brother and KyuJong were leaning against each other.

"I'm going to reiterate it again Kevin, and I'm sure it won't be the last time," KyuJong said lowly, a stern edge to his voice. "You must stay in the van. It's not just for your safety, but for ours as well."

Blinking, Kevin nodded at KyuJong.  "Of course hyung," he said quietly.  He understood the dangers; they'd explained more to him what happened in the facility.  "I'll be waiting for when you're ready to leave."  
      
    HyungJoon glanced at the youngest, wondering what was going through his head.  "If things...don't go according to plan, and we tell you to leave, you leave," he told him, serious.  If they were caught, Kevin couldn't be captured as well, he'd done nothing but help them. 

KiBum listened to what his brother and KyuJong were telling Kevin, frowning slightly at them. "I think he gets it, okay?" 

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, smiling sadly at them both before closing his eyes and leaning against HyungJoon. There was still an uneasy knot in his stomach about Kevin coming with them. Realistically they could just take the van and leave him here, but what if they didn't come back?

JungMin and YoungSaeng arrived with trays of drinks and food, and it took a moment for everything to be passed to the right person.

Sitting down once everything was set up, YoungSaeng pulled JungMin in beside him, still attached to his boyfriend's side.  Knowing what was coming, he didn't want to spend one second away from JungMin if it wasn't needed.  The group started to eat, Kevin silent now as he looked down at the table.  
      
    HyungJoon didn't have much of an appetite, but he made himself eat anyways; the food wasn't that bad, not if he compared it to the mush they served at the facility.  "Everyone knows what they're doing then?" he asked quietly.  YoungSaeng nodded, glancing up at JungMin. 

"We should go over the plan one more time," JungMin said, his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. KyuJong was chewing his food mechanically, nodding. 

"Right," he said, pulling out the folded map from his pocket and laying it flat on the table. "So first thing.. HyungJoon?"

HyungJoon swallowed and nodded.  "I'm taking care of the guard at the gate, so they let us in and leave the gate open for us to get back out," he said, one hand against KyuJong's back.  
      
    "I'm getting you guys up to the back door, right?"  Kevin asked then, pointing to the door in question.  "I can hide the van in the edge of the field so it isn't as noticeable." 

"If you can," KyuJong nodded. "SooHyun's on guard duty tonight, he'll take out the other guard and let us in before he goes to take care of the camera's and their radios."

"YoungSaeng and I will go around to the front doors, cause a little mayhem," JungMin said, rubbing his hand up and down YoungSaeng's side, smiling at him.

"Once SooHyun cuts off the cameras, I run to the holding room and get HyunJoong ready to go," KiBum finished up.

"And you have the steps of how to do that written down and on you?" KyuJong asked and KiBum nodded, pulling out the small scrap of paper that KyuJong had written for him.

Nuzzling against JungMin a little, YoungSaeng glanced back at them.  "Don't forget to come get us when you're all ready to leave, right?" he murmured, trying a small smile.  
      
    "Of course," HyungJoon smiled back at them.  "What kind of a time window do you think we'll have?"  He asked KyuJong. 

"If everything goes to plan, then we should be in and out in twenty minutes," KyuJong said, still eyeing the map. "Once SooHyun cuts the cameras and KiBum goes to HyunJoong, it's just a matter of HyungJoon and I getting from the door to the room unscathed, and then back out. When we have HyunJoong in the van and ready to leave, SooHyun will be joining YoungSaeng and JungMin to cover for their retreat. Then we'll meet you three at the main entrance, you'll jump in the van, and then we're gone."

Taking a deep breath, JungMin relaxed against the back of the seat, exhaling slowly. "It all sounds so easy. Bets on something going wrong?" he smirked.

"We're not thinking like that JungMin," KyuJong said, but his eyes showed how nervous he was. It did sound too easy.

"So, once we're on the road, what then?" KiBum asked, playing with the straw on his drink. "We going to drive all the way back home again, or find somewhere to stop for the night?"

"Ideally, go home," KyuJong shrugged, "but we might have to stop at a hotel somewhere."

"If KiBum is able to take over driving, then we might be able to make it home," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "Kevin won't be able to last the whole drive again.  At the very least, we should try to get at least two or three hours away before stopping."  He popped another piece of food in his mouth, chewing slowly and looking down at the table.  
      
    "We can do this," HyungJoon said firmly.  "We're stronger now, a lot stronger, they don't know what we can do now.  And we have the element of surprise." 

Hearing the conviction in his boyfriend's voice, KyuJong smiled and nodded. "We can. We will." KyuJong's grip on HyungJoon's hand tightened as he looked around at the others. They had made it this far, and had evaded recapture for this long. Nothing was going to stop them from reaching their goal, not when there was so much at stake.

"We will," JungMin echoed, squeezing YoungSaeng tightly. KiBum nodded, his mouth too full to respond verbally.

YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin's hand back, nodding as well.  Kevin smiled brightly at them all.  Finishing off his meal, the youngest sat back and watched outside the window as cars drove by on the highway.  Just another hour...and then it would be over. 

With their renewed conviction, KyuJong was able to eat a little easier, actually enjoying his meal until he pushed away what was left. The others were finished or finishing up as well. "Well, I think it's time to go?" he asked, smiling broadly at them all.

"Let's go get HyunJoong," JungMin said, glancing at KiBum who nodded. Sliding out of the seat, he took YoungSaeng's hand as he picked up one of the trays of garbage and moved to throw it away.

"Time to get the show on the road," HyungJoon smiled, standing as well with his hands out to KyuJong.  They needed to have a little more faith in themselves.  They weren't walking to their deaths...they were showing the facility that they couldn't be controlled, couldn't be captured, and were strong enough to turn the weapons they were given right back against their creators.  
      
    Picking up the other tray, YoungSaeng threw away the garbage as well, keeping his hold on JungMin's hand.  Kevin went on ahead of them to unlock the van. 

Standing up, KyuJong followed after HyungJoon towards the van, breathing a little easier now. That had been exactly what they needed, they couldn't walk into that place fearing they would fail, because they wouldn't fail. Not when they were all determined, and just by looking at everyone's expressions they were. Even KiBum seemed to be walking a little straighter now.

When Kevin had the van unlocked, they loaded back into their seats, ready to face what they were driving towards.

"Do you have the map, KiBum hyung?" Kevin asked as he turned on the engine again and backed out of the parking spot, heading back towards the highway ramp.  In the back seat, YoungSaeng nuzzled against JungMin and pursed his lips at his boyfriend, asking for a kiss.  HyungJoon ran his thumb over the back of KyuJong's hand, playing with his fingers. 

"Yup," KiBum said, pulling the map out from where he had stuffed it into one of the compartments on the dash. "All set," he grinned, unfolding it and tracing along to find where they were and where they needed to go.

Smiling, JungMin leaned forward to kiss YoungSaeng gently. He mouthed an 'I love you' at the older man, running his hands through his boyfriend's long hair, and frowned slightly. "Should have cut your hair before we left."

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at the younger man.  "It's fine, it's not like it's in my eyes."  He didn't mind long hair (it helped that few people in the small town mistook him for a girl now), but he didn't like having it in his eyes.  "We'll need to dye your hair again, your roots are starting to show," he murmured, burying his nose in JungMin's neck and kissing the soft skin.  Talking about the future like this, things they needed to do and things they wanted to do, helped relax him. 

"I'm sure we'll have time to do that," JungMin said, trying to keep his voice steady at the kisses. "I only mentioned the hair length because I worry it will get in the way, but we didn't bring anything to tie it up with."

"It's fine, if anyone grabs my hair I'll blow their ears off," YoungSaeng murmured, continuing the soft kisses.  "Earplugs?"  He wrapped one arm around JungMin's waist, nuzzling closer.  He could hear Kevin going over directions in the front of the van. 

"In my pocket," JungMin said, eyes closing. "You wanna double check for me?" he asked, his lips quirking in amusement.

The older man's mouth curled into a smirk.  "Maybe I should, you never know.  They might have fallen out."  His fingers trailed down to hook into one jean pocket. 

"Could have," JungMin breathed, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head. He saw KyuJong turn his head slightly to look back at them out of the corner of his eye and JungMin chuckled, giving the older man a wink. KyuJong shook his head slightly and turned back to the front.

YoungSaeng chuckled softly, kissing JungMin's neck again as his fingers slid into the pocket.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked at his boyfriend in confusion as KyuJong shook his head, wrapping one arm around the older man.  "At least the highways are clear," he said, looking around.  "No real traffic, or accidents." 

"We should make good time then," KyuJong nodded, leaning his head against HyungJoon's shoulder. "How much longer until we get near?" he asked the two up front.

"Uh, about a half an hour or so?" KiBum said, marking off their position on the map and giving a rough estimate. "Yeah, just a little more than half an hour."

"Okay, good," KyuJong said, leaning up to kiss HyungJoon on the cheek, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

Smiling, HyungJoon settled in for the rest of the ride, kissing KyuJong back and nuzzling close to the older man.  
      
    Kevin glanced in the rearview mirror at them and smiled softly, turning his attention back to the road as he listened to the directions from KiBum.  They would be there soon enough. 

The nervous fluttering was returning KiBum's chest the closer they got, and seeing the town up ahead that they had escaped from all those months ago it was really starting to sink in. They were back where they started, at the place they had said they would never come back to. If they had only know six months ago where this would lead, would they have made the same choices? 

He turned to look over his shoulder at his brother and KyuJong, smiling softly at the two who were so wrapped up in each other to notice. It was because of their secrets that they were here now, but he couldn't blame them, not after seeing how happy they were together. He hoped HyunJoong could see that as well, and that the bitterness of the past could remain there. They were perfect for each other, and even though it took him a long while to see that, he had accepted it, and loved them both.

His eyes turned to JungMin and YoungSaeng, and was very glad for the seat being in the way so he couldn't see what it was they were doing exactly based on the look on JungMin's face. The two who seemed to need the others the least had been their strongest pillar the past six months. Without them, they wouldn't have even considered doing this. It wasn't just because of their strong abilities, but how strong their spirits had been in the days leading up, a boon to them all.

Smiling to himself, KiBum turned back to the road, glancing at Kevin. His best friend, an innocent. Of them all, Kevin had been the most supportive for him, and he would never forget that. He hoped Kevin wouldn't either.

"The road to the facility isn't on the map, but I remember how to get there," KiBum said, folding up the map now that they were getting off the highway.

Kevin blinked, then nodded with a smile.  "All right, show me the way."  He focused on where he was driving, taking the exit and heading into the small town.  There were few other cars out on the roads, making for no interruptions.  
      
    HyungJoon watched the buildings go by, only recalling flashes and shapes from the night they escaped.  He'd still been dizzy from the drugs that had kept him asleep, with Kibum helping him to walk, and he was glad they had a van so that HyunJoong wouldn't have to attempt walking too far like that too.  He knew they were getting closer, not by their surroundings, but by a growing feeling of nervousness as he kissed KyuJong's cheek and held him close. 

Gripping HyungJoon's hand tightly, KyuJong tried not to look out the windows. He had been passed out on their trek from the facility into town, and only vaguely remembered going from that alleyway next to the store to the train station. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, letting HyungJoon's presence relax him for the moment.

JungMin could feel the palatable tension in the air now, all joking and playing around with YoungSaeng was done, not when they were this close. Up ahead, KiBum was directing Kevin down a road that was leading out of town, and up into the hills. His eyes scanned for any sign of their destination up ahead, his breath catching when he caught sight of the corner of a building.

Silence fell inside the van as they came within sight of the facility, the fence surrounding the grounds showing up in the streetlights and the van's headlights.  HyungJoon grew in a shaky breath, sitting up straight and kissing KyuJong on the mouth one last time, lingering before he eased himself closer to the window and got ready to do his part.  
      
    This was it.  YoungSaeng's hand found JungMin's as they approached the gate, Kevin throwing KiBum a reassuring smile, before the van rolled up to the closed gate and the guard post.  
      
    They were back. 

JungMin swallowed nervously, gripping YoungSaeng's hand. 

"Everyone stay calm, don't say a word and let HyungJoon do all the talking," KyuJong said lowly as the van came to a stop and a guard approached the door.

"Excuse me, this is private property, leave now," the guard said, motioning to Kevin to back up.

Kevin glanced at the guard out of the corner of his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek and not saying anything.  Behind him, HyungJoon unrolled his window and waved a little at the guard to get his attention.  "Hey, we were just a bit lost, and was wondering if you could help us out with directions?" he asked, keeping his voice from shaking as he smiled sheepishly.  
      
    The guard turned to him, and the instant their eyes met, HyungJoon released his hold on his ability and was rewarded by the guard's eyes glazing over in a familiar way.  He wondered who the guard was, why he'd agreed to work in a place like this, but it was something he'd never know nor understand.  
      
    "You're going to open the gate for us, and let us through, then continue about your duties," he said quietly, just loud enough for the guard and those in the car to hear.  They'd gone over what he was supposed to tell the guard earlier.  "You do not remember seeing a van come in here, nor do you remember us or our faces.  Leave the gate open, do not close it even if you are told to."  
      
    When he was finished, the guard turned and walked mutely to the gate, unlocking it and swinging it open for them.  Kevin's lips curled upwards slightly as he turned off the headlights on the van and eased them through the gates.  As the van rolled through the uneven ground around the building, staying out of sight of the lights and the cameras, YoungSaeng looked behind them to watch the guard return to his post, leaving the gate open. 

"So far so good," KyuJong said, waiting until the van had come to a stop before opening up the door and hopping out. He stepped out of the way so the others could pile out, glancing around nervously. There wasn't supposed to be guards on the grounds, but they couldn't be too sure.

"Stay put," KiBum said, pointing at Kevin as he climbed out of the van. "We'll be back before you know it."

Kevin nodded, eyes wide as he watched them, putting on the parking brake and leaving the van to idle.  "Be careful," he told them all.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded at him with a tense smile before drawing in a deep breath and looking at JungMin.  "Let's go."  he pulled him in the direction of the main door.  "Time to stir things up."  
      
    HyungJoon smiled at KyuJong and KiBum.  "Well?  Let's get going?"  He glanced towards the door SooHyun would be guarding at. 

Grinning, JungMin led YoungSaeng towards the front doors at a jog, careful not to get too close to the building. KyuJong watched them go, taking in a deep breath before taking HyungJoon's and starting towards the door, KiBum a pace behind. If everything was going smoothly, then SooHyun would be waiting for them with the door unlocked.

As they reached the door, KyuJong looked up warily towards the camera, holding the other two back out of the camera range until the red light flicked off. Time to go. 

Running toward the door, KyuJong kept his eye on the camera as he tapped lightly on the door, waiting for a response. A few seconds later, the door opened and SooHyun was standing there, smiling broadly.

"About time you all showed up, I was afraid you got stuck at the gate," SooHyun said, backing up to let the other three in. The other guard was lying dead on the floor in the corner, KyuJong barely gave the body a passing glance. "Hold here, I'll go turn the cameras off. I'll let you know when it's done."

HyungJoon glanced at the body, then away.  "Okay." He glanced at KiBum, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly.  "Be careful, okay?" he said quietly.  "We'll be there as soon as we can."  He turned away to look out over the grounds, watching for anyone who might have seen them.  He could see Kevin watching them from the van as he turned off all the lights until only the van's outline was seen.  
      
    He suddenly heard a loud commotion from the other side of the building, and knew the distraction had started.  Even from this distance, YoungSaeng's scream was unmistakable.  Drawing in a shaky breath, he leaned against the wall and watching for SooHyun to give them the okay. 

"Don't leave this room until you get the okay," SooHyun said again, giving them a grin before he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. KiBum waited anxiously next to the door, shuffling from foot to foot as he waited. It would be a few minutes until SooHyun reached the security booth, took care of the guards, and took out the cameras. He watched KyuJong nervously.

KyuJong was standing still, looking around the room trying to process that they were actually here, and with any luck they would all be leaving very soon. After what seemed an interminable wait, his eyes glazed over for a half a second before he gave a curt nod to KiBum.

Nodding back, KiBum opened up the door and looked out, checking both ways down the hall before he took off in the direction of the holding room.

KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand in his, holding it tight. "Let's go," he whispered with a shaky smile. "You see a guard, get behind me, you see a scientist, wake them up if you can," KyuJong said. They could do that little, and hoped they would be able to get out. At the very least it would be a distraction for the guards.

"Got it," HyungJoon smiled back, giving KyuJong a quick kiss.  "Let's show them what happens if they mess with us."  
      
    He was just about to pull KyuJong out into the hallway when suddenly a door across from them opened, and a few guards stepped out.  They looked just as surprised to see them as they were, but HyungJoon had barely a chance to blink before they were coming at them.  He quickly got back behind KyuJong, the two stepping back into the room they'd just left so there was room to maneuver. 

Running through the halls, KiBum only passed scientists who didn't even seem to be aware that something blew past them. Luckily he didn't get lost inside the rabbit warren of hallways, it paid to have studied the map as many times as he had. Reaching the holding door, he skidded to a halt on the slipper floor, grasping the handle and quickly opening the door to duck inside.

Resting against the back of the door for a moment, he took in a few deep breaths seeing HyunJoong lying on the table in front of him. There were wires and tubes connected to him in various places, and a thin sheet draped over his body. Settling his nerves, KiBum pulled the paper from his pocket and read it over as he stepped forward. Undo that wire, pull out that tube, turn off that machine, type this into that monitor; he went through the steps methodically, making sure he didn't skip one by rushing.

When HyunJoong was disconnected, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a few vials, loaded up a couple of syringes and returned to HyunJoong's side. Looking down at him for a long moment, KiBum sighed, running a hand over the man's cheek before slamming the syringes into his chest and pushing down the plungers. He switched off a machine that was pumping drugs into the man's system, pulling out both tube and syringe before sitting back and waiting, hoping.

KyuJong's eyes widened at seeing the guards, immediately stepping between HyungJoon and the guards who were pulling weapons out from their belts and trying to use their radios. That moment of hesitation did them in and KyuJong lashed out quickly. One dropped, then the other, blood pouring from their noses as they went down. He took a breath in relief as he looked back out into the hall and didn't see anyone else. "Okay, it's clear, let's go."

HyungJoon bit his lower lip, nodding.  "Okay."  He stepped out after KyuJong and headed down the hallway, listening carefully for anyone who might be coming towards them.  
      
    Watching the door the others had disappeared through, Kevin shifted nervously in his seat, resisting the temptation to run in and help.  He would get in the way more than actually help if he did...he had no weapons, and no abilities like they did.  _Stay here and they'll be back soon,_ he told himself firmly.  
      
    Movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, and he looked out through the dark grounds, blinking as he squinted.  Was something moving?  Biting down on his lower lip, he slowly undid his seatbelt, making sure all the lights were off again as he watched warily.  
      
    It was a moment before there was a reaction from HyunJoong, the man unmoving on the table aside from a slow up and down motion of his chest.  Then he drew in a deeper breath, fingers curling in slightly as his eyebrows furrowed, slowly coming back to wakefulness.  
      
    His head was hazy, vision blurry and dark when he finally managed to get his eyes open.  For a moment he could only blink at the ceiling, struggling to get his thoughts in order and remember where he was.  The preparation room.  He'd known where they were taking him as soon as he saw the two guards and the scientist that usually took patients for preparation.  
      
    Why was he awake?  He'd thought that was it, for sure, when he felt the drugs putting him to sleep.  SooHyun had said the others were on their way, but he hadn't thought they'd make it in time.  
      
    Wait...  
      
    He drew in another breath, trying to make his body work with him as he fought to sit up, looking around.  His gaze landed on a figure by the machines, one he knew right away wasn't a scientist nor a guard.  
      
    "...KiBum...?" 

Seeing HyunJoong start to come around, KiBum's heart raced and he let go the breath he had been holding as he stepped closer. "Hey, are you okay? KyuJong and HyungJoon should be here soon." he said softly, taking HyunJoong's hand in his own. 

    Blinking up at the younger man, surprised to see him, HyunJoong looked down at the hand that took his own.  After a moment his lips curled into a smile, and he curled his fingers around KiBum's, securing the grip as much as the drugs would allow.  "Okay," he murmured, looking up at KiBum as his vision slowly started to clear.  "I didn't think that..."  He paused and shook his head, smiling a little more.  "Thank you," he said quietly, still not all there as he squeezed KiBum's hand again.  "The others?" 

"JungMin and YoungSaeng are causing a distraction, SooHyun's waiting till we're all out and Kevin's waiting in the van," KiBum said, smiling softly at him. "We should be out of here in no time, and then it's back home to Wando. We have a really nice apartment, you'll like it," he said, sitting down on the bed next to him. They had to wait for KyuJong and HyungJoon to show up, so it was better to wait until they were here before trying to make HyunJoong stand.

HyunJoong listened to him, letting KiBum's words keep him calm.  "Kevin?" he murmured, wondering who that was; SooHyun hadn't been able to talk with him much, just short moments when the cameras were off, so he'd only been able to give him quick updates on the others.  
      
    Rubbing one hand over his eyes as he tried to clear his head, checking to see if he could still move his arms and legs all right, HyunJoong felt like his body was mostly numb after the long session of drugs.  There were black marks across his skin, like what HyungJoon had when they escaped 6 months ago.  
      
    "Have you been all right?" he asked KiBum, looking up at him, trying to see him clearly.  He hadn't let go of the younger man's hand, still unable to believe they were actually here. 

"Kevin's a friend, he drove us here," KiBum said, gently holding HyunJoong's hand in both of his. "We can make introductions when we're on the road," he said. At the last question his eyes dropped and he nodded. "Yeah, I've been okay. I can't wait to tell you all about it," he said quietly. "You look.. good," he said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks," HyunJoong chuckled wryly.  "Not as bad as it could be, they have most of the side effects managed I think..."  There still had been quite a few days and weeks where he'd drifted in and out of fevers, thrown up blood or passed out while walking back to his room, but he knew it could be much worse.  He'd watched those who had it worst.  
      
    "They'll be here soon?"  He should probably get up, but he wasn't sure if his legs could support him yet.  
      
    Biting on his lower lip as he watched around him, Kevin's breath hitched when he saw figures out in the field.  There were people out here...but SooHyun had said there would be none...  
      
    He couldn't just sit here; they were looking for someone, and though they hadn't spotted the van yet, it wouldn't be long.  They couldn't find the van or their escape would be cut off.  
      
    Kevin drew in a deep breath and slowly opened the car door, slipping out and closing it quietly behind him.  He looked around for something he could use as a weapon as he made his way away from the van, keeping low to the ground.  When he stumbled slightly, he caught himself before he could fall and picked up the large rock that he'd tripped on.  Good enough. 

"Yeah, they should be here any minute," KiBum nodded. Glancing at the door. "You want to try standing?" he asked slipping off the bed, still holding onto his hand.

Creeping down the halls slowly, KyuJong looked around every corner before they started down a new corridor. The preparation room was a bit farther than the room HyunJoong had been staying in, but it wasn't that far out of the way. There were only a couple more incidents with guards, but it seemed that most of the staff had gone in the direction of the very loud distraction that was JungMin and YoungSaeng.

They hadn't seen any of the scientists, possibly they had retreated to their rooms until the threat was over. Which was good for the two of them, less chance of being seen. Finally making it to the room, KyuJong opened up the door and poked his head inside. KiBum was helping HyunJoong to his feet, and looked up when KyuJong and HyungJoon came in.

"Hey, almost ready?" KyuJong asked, smiling warmly at HyunJoong.

HyunJoong looked up at the sound of the door opening, eyes landing on KyuJong.  Despite everything, he smiled to see the younger man at the door, glad that he was all right and that he was here.  "Yeah," he said, trying to take a step forward.  He ended up staggering and holding on to KiBum's arm to keep himself from falling, too disorientated to get anywhere on his own.  
      
    Looking from KyuJong to down the hallway, HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip.  "Looks clear for now..."  
      
    Kevin watched the figures, hefting the rock in his hand.  Maybe he could get them away from the van.  He looked around before picking up another rock, sighting and throwing it as far as he could, on the other side of the guards.  At the sound of the rock crashing through the tall grass, they all turned around, heading towards where the noise had come from.  Kevin watched them go, moving away from the van as well.  
      
    Then one of the guards turned and saw him, Kevin drawing in breath sharply.  He dropped to the ground when gunshots rang through the air, watching until one was close enough for him to have a clear shot before throwing the rock hard.  
      
    He had a brief moment of satisfaction when the rock hit and the man dropped, before an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, choking off his air.  Kevin gasped and struggled, trying to get free, only to go deathly still as the cold metal of a gun pressed to his temple.  Heart pounding, he couldn't do anything as he was dragged towards the facility door, the van thankfully unnoticed. 

"HyungJoon, help hold him up," KyuJong said, moving to the door and stepping out into the hall. He waited until they had HyunJoong steady and shuffled out into the hallway before heading back the way they came. They just had to get back to the van. 

The hallways were clear, guards were either dead or occupied by JungMin and YoungSaeng. KyuJong hurried down the halls, trying not to lose the three behind him. After several more turns they were back at the guard room door. KyuJong opened the door to let them go through first. So close...

HyunJoong kept up as best as he could, KiBum on one side and HyungJoon on the other.  He could feel the tension in the air, as well as the lack of guards and scientists around them.  Thankfully some sense of feeling was coming back into his arms and legs, at least to the point where he wasn't leaning entirely on the two beside him and could somewhat stand on his own.  
      
    Looking around, HyungJoon felt his heart pounding in his chest as they stepped through the door and out into the night.  The van was where it had been before, and he let out a sigh of relief.  
      
    But as they approached it, he could see that something was very wrong.  
      
    "Where's Kevin?!" 

Sitting in the control booth, SooHyun tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him as he watched between the monitors. JungMin and YoungSaeng were doing well if the bodies lining the hallways was any indication, and the other three were already out of the building. He was just waiting on his cue to get out of there at that point.

Eyes glazing over, he was out for a brief moment before he blinked and started furiously looking around at the different monitors, switching through different feeds until he found what he was looking for. Before he got up from the chair he brought up a dialog box, typing in a few commands and hitting enter, he smirked as the whole system started to shut down, servers were overloading behind him, and files were erased.

Leaving the booth, he raced from the room towards where JungMin and YoungSaeng were fending off another round of attacks.

"Time to go, now!" SooHyun said, approaching from behind. JungMin had a guard held up against a wall, turning sharply when he heard SooHyun calling.

"Works for me, let's go Saeng," JungMin said, slamming the guard into the wall again, letting him slump over to the floor.

"You two go, I have to go get Kevin," SooHyun said, glancing at the two guards who were trying to sneak around a corner, watching as they screamed and fell over. "We'll be right out, go." SooHyun continued on down the hall, leaving the two behind.

YoungSaeng's eyes widened.  "Kevin?"  Kevin was in here?  They should have known something would go wrong.  
      
    Looking around, he screamed at another guard, coughing into his hand as the guard slumping against the wall.  His throat was starting to get sore, but it would hold out until they could leave.  "Coming!" he ran to where JungMin was, ready to head back the way they had come and not noticing one of the guards he'd stunned slowly getting back up, lifting his gun and aiming. 

Noticing the guard, JungMin immediately grabbed YoungSaeng and pushed him forward, getting in between the guard and his boyfriend as they ran down the hall. There was a loud shot and JungMin stumbled slightly, grunting but continued on. After a few turns, the door was in front of them, he could see the van idling out in front of the doors.

Once through the doors, JungMin hobbled his way to the van, opening up the door for YoungSaeng to go in first. KiBum was in the driver's seat, his eyes wide as he looked at JungMin.

YoungSaeng dove into the van, climbing out of the way and turning around with arms out to help JungMin in.  Only as he was helping JungMin get into the van and leaning over him to close the door after them did he see it...the large splash of red soaking through JungMin's pant leg.  "M-Min?!"  His eyes widened as he quickly tried to get the material out of the way.  "Someone pass me the first aid kit, quickly!"  
      
    HyungJoon scrambled to fetch it from under the seat, passing it over to him.  Once YoungSaeng had it, he looked back at the others with wide eyes.  They were still missing SooHyun and Kevin. 

There were very few guards left alive inside, and SooHyun didn't care who he ran into at this point. Some he killed, some he left alone, he had a goal and that was to get Kevin. They had him in a holding room at the far end of the complex, waiting until the disturbance was over before they dealt with him. Running down the last hall, he looked back and forth at the room numbers until he found the right one, pulling out his key and unlocking the door. Throwing it open, he stood in the doorway for a minute to take in the younger who was inside. "Hi, Kevin? Come on, time to go, the others are out in the van," he grinned, holding out his hand.

Kevin had been trying to find a way out of the room, slamming into the door repeatedly and looking for a window, without results.  When the door suddenly opened, he nearly tried to deck the person at the door when he saw the guard uniform, before blinking owlishly at his words.  He knew him?  Was he...  
      
    "SooHyun sshi?"  Seeing the offered hand, Kevin hesitated only for a fraction of a second before taking it, hurrying out of the room and through the corridors with him.  "They're okay?" he had to ask, keeping up the best he could without letting go of the older man's hand. 

"They're fine, we've gotta get out of here," SooHyun said, gripping his hand hand tightly as they raced down the corridors. "I don't know how many guards are left, but I'll take care of them." He grinned back at the younger.

Looking up at him, Kevin nodded mutely, not knowing what to say.  So he just kept quiet, staying right beside SooHyun.  Maybe he should try to pick up one of the guns from the fallen guards they were passing now, he thought absently, but they were moving too fast and he wasn't going to slow down long enough to try.  
      
    Thankfully they reached the main doors without much difficulty.  Running out, Kevin yelped as gunshots rang out, ducking his head instinctively; some of the guards were still alive. 

Pushing Kevin out the door, SooHyun's head snapped to down the hall where a lone guard was shuffling toward them, firing. The man screamed and fell over, writhing on the ground. SooHyun wasn't going to stick around until he died, throwing himself out the door towards the van.

KyuJong was helping Kevin in, leaving space for SooHyun to jump in and slam the door shut. "Go!"

KiBum nodded, slamming on the gas pedal and taking off towards the gate. They were out, all of them, and it was only another minute before they were out the gate and off the grounds.

Watching YoungSaeng still working on his leg, JungMin led out a sigh of relief. His injury aside, they were altogether again, and that much closer to freedom.

Panting, Kevin rested his head against the van door, curled up a little and shaking.  
      
    HyungJoon watched with wide eyes as they blasted past the gates and out, turning to watch behind them in case they were followed.  There was no sign of any pursuers.  
      
    "We're out?"  HyunJoong whispered, still disoriented.  
      
    YoungSaeng glanced up outside the window, relief coursing through him before he turned his attention back towards JungMin's leg, doing his best to fix it in the limited space he had. 

"We're out," KyuJong said, leaning forward to the passenger seat where HyunJoong was sitting next to KiBum. "How are you feeling?"

Squeezing in between KyuJong and Kevin, SooHyun looked around, grinning a bit cheesily until he noticed how Kevin was curled up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder, trying to turn him around. His eyes widened in alarm. "Uh, there's a first aid kit right?" 

Nodding to KyuJong with a small smile, HyunJoong was about to say something when SooHyun's words stopped him, and he tried to turn around a little to see.  
      
    HyungJoon leaned over the seat.  "What's wrong?"  Following SooHyun's line of sight, he stared.  Kevin's side was dark with blood.  "Y-yeah, we have one here."  
      
    YoungSaeng had the gauze that he needed for JungMin so he quickly passed the kit back over, HyungJoon holding it over the seat for SooHyun to take.  Kevin smiled a little weakly, resting heavily against the van door. 

Pulling up on Kevin's shirt, SooHyun pressed a gauze pad to Kevin's side. "It's a graze wound, he should be okay," he said, frowning slightly at how quickly the blood was seeping through. "Just hang in there okay Kevin?"

KiBum's hands were gripping the wheel tightly, trying to concentrate on the road. Hearing that Kevin was injured was distracting him, and he was close to just pulling over to check on him. But they were still so close to the facility, they needed to get on the highway and get as far as they could.

"Should we stop somewhere?" KyuJong looked around. Two of them were injured, and a van was not the place to try and patch them up.

YoungSaeng bit his lower lip, trying to do the best he could.  "We'll need to, but we need to get farther first.  What towns are there nearby where it would be safe enough to stop?"  They would have people after them before long, that was for sure.  While their chances of being caught were a lot less with a car, and since they had a good head start, they couldn't risky stopping too close to the facility.  
      
    Nodding, Kevin drew in a shaky breath, turning a little so that SooHyun had better access to his side.  "There should be a...town a little further on that we can stop at." 

"Okay, we can stop there then," KiBum swallowed, nodding slowly. He glanced towards HyunJoong a few times as he drove, the other man seemed more than a little out of it.

"That should hold for now," SooHyun said, binding up Kevin's torso with the gauze and taping it off. "How's everyone else doing? All in one piece?" he asked, grinning as he looked around.

"Just peachy," JungMin managed a pained smile, resting against the back of the seat now that the bullet wound in his leg was taken care of.

"We're out, that's what's important," KyuJong said, reaching his hand over the back of the seat for HyungJoon's hand.

HyungJoon took KyuJong's hand instantly, smile widening as he realized the truth in those words.  "We are.  We're all out!"  
      
    Smiling, YoungSaeng nodded and leaned over to kiss the corner of JungMin's mouth, doing his best not to apply any pressure to his boyfriend's leg.  HyunJoong's lips curled upwards as he chuckled softly, relaxing a little as he closed his eyes.  
      
    "We can celebrate once we're back in Wando," YoungSaeng said quietly, stroking JungMin's hand lightly. 

"Plan on it," JungMin smiled tiredly, closing his eyes. "I really hate getting shot," he muttered.

"You're alive at least," KyuJong smiled, squeezing HyungJoon's hand. "Once we get to a hotel we can get you two patched up properly." He glanced at Kevin who was still more or less out of it. "HyungJoon, you want to reach in the back and get a couple of blankets? I think HyunJoong and Kevin are going to need it."

Nodding, HyungJoon shifted around in the seat until he could reach behind him and feel around for the blankets, careful not to jostle the two beside him.  YoungSaeng was as attached to his boyfriend as he could get without brushing his injury, whispering words of comfort in his ear.  
      
    Once he had two blankets, HyungJoon passed them to the front.  Kevin smiled thankfully, HyunJoong back to watching the road go by and glancing at KiBum every now and then. 

More less riding in silence until KiBum though they were far enough away that he risked getting off the highway. There had been signs for a hotel at this exit, so once he pulled back onto the main roads he watched both sides of the road until he spotted it. Pulling into the parking lot, he put the car into brake and turned around in the seat. "Okay, we're here."

Nodding, KyuJong was unbuckling his seat and climbing out. "HyungJoon, let's go get some rooms and then we'll be back to help you all in okay?"

"We'll be here," JungMin said sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep Min," YoungSaeng whispered, patting his cheek lightly.  
      
    HyungJoon unbuckled his seatbelt as well, following KyuJong out of the van.  He took his boyfriend's hand, pulling him along towards the hotel.  "Everyone just needs a long rest," he smiled at him, still high with the relief they were out, even if two of them were injured. 

Leaning against his boyfriend, KyuJong nodded, still shaking slightly from what they had just done. "We can rest tonight and get going first thing in the morning," KyuJong nodded.

While his brother and KyuJong disappeared into the hotel, KiBum unbuckled his seat belt, he reached over to take HyunJoong's hand. "Hey, how are you doing?"

HyunJoong looked up at KiBum, smiling a little at him.  "A little woozy, but all right.  It's nice being out."  He squeezed KiBum's hand lightly.  "You?"  
      
    Kevin opened his eyes to look up at the two in the front, smiling a little.  Drawing in a slow breath, he did his best to ignore the pain and dizziness, curling up a little under the blanket and resting against the van door, closing his eyes. 

"I'm fine," KiBum smiled, putting both hands around HyunJoong's. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, we were kind of stuck in Wando," he said. "But once we get back and everyone's healed up we can go to Jeju, like we said."

The other man smiled wider.  "You got here, that's all that matters," he murmured, looking down at KiBum's hands before returning his gaze to the younger's face.  "That would be nice," he chuckled, relaxing.  He didn't really offer up more of a conversation than that, his head still feeling like someone had stuffed it with cotton, but he didn't let go of KiBum's hands. 

KyuJong and HyungJoon returned shortly with room keys. Opening up the van door, KyuJong smiled lightly at them. "We got two rooms, I hope people don't mind sharing, but we can't really afford more than that," he said, moving in to help SooHyun with Kevin.

"I think we'll survive," JungMin said, sitting up and trying to get out the door, wincing at any jostle of his leg. KiBum hopped out of the drivers seat, remembering to grab the keys as he went around to the other door to help HyunJoong.

"Who's staying in what rooms?" SooHyun asked, lifting Kevin up into his arms once they had the younger man out. KyuJong shut the doors behind them, making sure it was locked.

Kevin didn't look too pleased with needing to be picked up, but either he'd realized it was pointless to protest or the pain had gotten to him as he didn't say anything about it.  
      
    "Maybe you and Kevin can stay with Kyu and I?"  HyungJoon asked, looking at them.  They'd probably be able to tend to the injured ones better that way.  He went to the trunk and opened it to pull out their bags of clothing, the larger first aid kits, and anything else they might need.  
      
    YoungSaeng supported JungMin on one side, wrapping one of the redhead's arms around his shoulders.  "Sounds good.  Lead the way?" 

Helping with the bags, KyuJong headed down the parking lot towards the rooms. Luckily these rooms weren't inside and just stretched along the parking lot so they could get everyone in easier. Unlocking the first room, he handed a key to YoungSaeng before moving on to open up the other room for SooHyun.

SooHyun moved into the room, laying Kevin down on one of the beds and started to pull up his shirt again to tend to the wound as soon as KyuJong set down the bag of gauze. Taking about half the gauze and one of the first aid kits, he smiled lightly at HyungJoon before going to the other room. JungMin was already seated on a bed and KiBum was helping HyunJoong to the other.

"Here, you got this in here?" He asked KiBum who nodded, taking the supplies. "Okay, just let me know if you need any help, I'm going to go help Kevin." KyuJong smiled again at HyunJoong before heading back to the other room.

Watching KyuJong leave, HyunJoong turned to watch YoungSaeng sit next to JungMin.  "Let's get this disinfected and bound properly, okay?" YoungSaeng asked the redhead quietly with a reassuring smile, helping him ease his leg up so that it would be easier to fix.  Getting up, he picked up their half of the first aid equipment and sat back down next to JungMin, rolling up the younger man's pant leg so that he could work properly.  
      
    HyunJoong rubbed at his eyes, looking back to KiBum.  "Anything I can help with?" he asked softly.  
      
    In the other room, HyungJoon locked the door behind KyuJong once he was in, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him close.  "We made it Kyu," he whispered, hugging him tightly and rocking back and forth slowly.  Kevin's eyes were closed rather than watch what SooHyun was doing, a soft intake of breath leaving him every now and then. 

"We did," KyuJong nodded, finally being able to relax into his boyfriend's arms. "It could have gone better," he whispered, eyeing Kevin on the bed. "But it's done, we can go home and finally relax."

Concentrating on Kevin's wound, SooHyun got the bleeding to stop enough and he wrapped up the man's torso in gauze, taping it up. "There, almost good as new," he said with a smile. "You need anything?"

KiBum shook his head, sitting down on the bed to HyunJoong. "No, you rest, we can take care of it." His hand found HyunJoong's again and held it tightly, watching YoungSaeng work on JungMin's leg. The older man was hissing in pain, but seemed to be doing okay otherwise.

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong watched the other two for a moment as well, noting that they seemed much better than when he'd last seen them (newest injury put aside).  They all looked good, like they'd finally gotten some rest, managed to put on some of the weight they'd lost, and become more comfortable with living outside the facility.  
      
    Smiling a little more, HyunJoong squeezed KiBum's hand again before slowly lying down, still dizzy.  He didn't sleep though, just watching them, glad to be out.  
      
    "All set," YoungSaeng sighed, taping the end of the gauze and carefully easing JungMin's pant leg back down.  "The bandages will need to be changed again before we leave in the morning, and we can clean out the wound properly when we get back home."  He touched JungMin's cheek lightly.  "You okay?"  
      
    Opening his eyes again, Kevin smiled a little up at the older man.  "No, I'm fine," he said, nodding.  "Thanks."  He tilted his head to look at KyuJong and HyungJoon, holding each other by the door.  "We're just getting some rest now?"  
      
    HyungJoon looked up, and nodded at Kevin with a small smile.  "Yeah, let's sleep.  It's been a long day."  He hugged KyuJong closer before drawing him over to the free bed.  
       
Letting himself be pulled over, KyuJong smiled at the other two. Slipping off his shoes, he collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. He didn't know if he'd be able to sleep, he was still a little giddy from knowing that they were all out.

SooHyun watched KyuJong and HyungJoon get into bed, then turned to Kevin, grinning at him. "Just let me know if you need anything, I'll just be over on the couch," he said, pulling off his boots and standing up.

JungMin's hand came up to hold YoungSaeng's hand on his cheek in place. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt so much," he smiled pulling YoungSaeng close enough for a kiss. "I don't think I'll be dancing anytime soon though."

YoungSaeng sighed softly into the kiss and smiled, returning it.  "No, probably not," he whispered against JungMin's lips.  He knew they'd gotten off light though.  So much worse could have happened.  He felt a weight drop from his shoulders at the knowledge they were out and never had to go back.  "You can still sing though, you're not getting off that easily."  He kissed JungMin again before lying down next to him, trying to be close without jostling his hurt leg.  
      
    Kevin blinked, propping himself up on his elbows a little and wincing at the pain.  "Why the couch?  I don't take up that much room," he said, looking to the empty space on the bed beside him.  
      
    Taking off his own shoes, HyungJoon dropped down beside KyuJong and nuzzled close to his boyfriend with a silly smile on his lips. 

Cuddling up against HyungJoon, KyuJong gave him a small kiss. He peered over at SooHyun and Kevin, hiding the smile as he burrowed his nose into HyungJoon's collar.

"Well, I just thought.. I mean we don't know each other and you're hurt," SooHyun said, scratching at the back of his head. "But if you insist," he shrugged and settled down on the bed next to Kevin. "Gee, didn't think I'd be spending the night next to a cute boy. Too bad he's hurt."

Chuckling, JungMin wrapped his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder, drawing him in as close as possible. "Wouldn't ever give up singing with you, even if they have to wheel me on stage," he said, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead.

Averting his eyes, KiBum felt a little uncomfortable lying down next to HyunJoong, but the older man still had his hand in a tight grip. Smiling to himself, he shifted and laid down next to him, watching him for a moment before closing his eyes.

Smiling wider, YoungSaeng nuzzled against his boyfriend, sighing in relief.  "Night Min," he whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off, exhaustion finally pulling him under.  
      
    "Eh?"  Kevin blinked owlishly at SooHyun at that, not sure what to say.  "I just thought the bed would be more comfortable than a couch," he mumbled, looking away as color returned to his pale face.  "Night hyungdeul."  He had to remember to stay on his back and not move if he didn't want to be in extreme pain, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. 

"Night," SooHyun said, looking over at KyuJong and HyungJoon who were already out before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, still smiling.

"Night Saeng," JungMin whispered, resting his cheek against YoungSaeng's head. It would be a while before the pain eased enough that he could sleep, just recalling everything that had happened during the day and how lucky they were to be alive. Closing his eyes, he smiled softly at the feel of the warm body next to his, letting the comfort of his boyfriend finally lull him to sleep.

**********************************  
      
    Morning seemed to come instantly, a faint source of light making it into the hotel room through the drawn blinds.  Stirring a little as the light hit him in the face, HyunJoong opened his eyes and blinked blearily at the person lying fast asleep right in front of him.  
      
    It took a moment for him to remember what had happened last night, and that they were out, out of the facility and hopefully never to go back.  Blinking a little as he woke up more, the drugs no longer clouding his head, he smiled a little at KiBum even though the younger man couldn't see it.  He was glad to be out, and glad they were okay, injuries aside.  
      
    Moving to sit up, HyunJoong noticed then that he was still holding KiBum's hand.  He chuckled a little to himself and sat up, keeping from disturbing the younger man's sleep as he looked around.  YoungSaeng and JungMin were still out cold on the other bed, not moving.  
      
    He just sat there for now, looking around and then down at his patient gown and the black marks along his skin.  He'd had a lot to think about in the months of being trapped there. 

The movement of the bed under him brought KiBum around. Blinking, he rubbed a hand over his face as he looked up at HyunJoong. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he murmured, sitting up next to him. It was then he noticed their hands were still together and he blushed a little at that. Even though they had only spent a week together before, he had never let go of those feelings toward the older man. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now that they were together again, but he had to hope.

HyunJoong looked back at KiBum as the younger man sat up.  "Better," he chuckled quietly, keeping his voice down to avoid waking up the two in the other bed.  "You?"  He looked at the light peeking through the blinds, wondering what time it was.  "How have you been the past few months?"  He had a lot to catch up on. 

"I'm okay," KiBum nodded, curling his legs up under him, he shrugged slightly at the question. "Okay I guess, though the first couple of months were pretty rough. I was kind of an ass to everyone, especially Kyu about what had happened to you."

Looking down at that, HyunJoong nodded a little.  He'd had a lot of time to think about that, and other things.  Truthfully he wasn't sure what he was going to say to KyuJong, once things settled down a little, but he would figure that out later.  "How have they been?" he asked, and he wasn't asking just about KyuJong, but KyuJong and HyungJoon. 

Chewing on his lip, KiBum wasn't sure how to answer that. There was a small pang of guilt for what he had put his brother and KyuJong through, adding to that small fear that HyunJoong was still hung up on KyuJong. "They're good," he said softly, looking up at HyunJoong to judge his expression. "They really love each other. It took me a while to see it, and they even broke up because of me, but they're okay now."

HyunJoong nodded a little, looking down at the bed.  There was a faint sadness in his eyes, but also acceptance.  He'd made his peace with the situation, and remembered his initial thoughts while looking after KyuJong in the facility those years: that it didn't matter who KyuJong was with as long as he was happy.  
      
    "I'm glad for them," he murmured, looking up at KiBum out of the corners of his eyes.  "If they make each other happy, then that's all I can really ask for."  He smiled a little.  "It might take me a bit, but I think I'll be able to move on."  
      
    It still hurt a little, but he'd be all right. 

Smiling sadly at him, KiBum looked down at their hands. He didn't blame HyunJoong for still being hurt by that, after all the time the older man had spent waiting on KyuJong, it would take more than a few months to get over. "What I told you, in the train station... that's still the same," he said softly. "So... you take all the time you need okay? I'm not going anywhere."

The older man turned his head to look at KiBum properly.  He hadn't forgotten KiBum's confession; it had been one of the things he'd thought about the most, and made him feel at peace.  It hadn't been something he expected at all, especially given how well they had _not_ gotten along.  
      
    It had been thanks to KiBum that he'd decided to try letting go in the first place.  
      
    "Thanks," was all HyunJoong said, not offering more than that, but his smile was a little brighter and as he squeezed KiBum's hand lightly, he thought that here was someone he was never going to leave. 

Blushing slightly, KiBum couldn't bring himself to look up at HyunJoong, only nodding a little. "So I wonder when everyone else is going to wake up," he said awkwardly, glancing over at JungMin and YoungSaeng. "We've still got a long drive to go."

HyunJoong nodded, looking up as well.  "They'll probably have to wake up soon, though some people might sleep in the van," he chuckled.  "Who's driving?"  He didn't think the young man they'd called Kevin would be able to, not with his side torn open like that. 

"I am," KiBum said with a grin. "Kevin wouldn't trust anyone else with his van, and I don't know who else can drive." He sighed when he thought about his friend, how he'd got hurt because of them. Looking at HyunJoong he blinked when he realized the older man was still in the hospital gown. "Oh, we brought you some clothes, you want me to go get them?"

Blinking, HyunJoong smiled and nodded.  "That would be nice," he said, looking down at the gown.  "How far do we have to drive?"  He glanced over at the other bed to see YoungSaeng blinking at them sleepily, not entirely awake. 

"About five hours or so, back home to Wando," KiBum said, looking to YoungSaeng with a smile. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"Yes," JungMin mumbled, wrapping his arm tighter around YoungSaeng but refused to open his eyes.

YoungSaeng laughed quietly.  "I think HyungJoon brought most of the clothes from the van...someone's going to have to wake them up eventually."  He nuzzled back against JungMin though, enjoying the bit of time left before they had to move. 

"I guess that means me," KiBum sighed, seeing as YoungSaeng wasn't about to move anytime soon. "Be right back," he gave HyunJoong's hand a squeeze before getting up to slip on his shoes and head out the door. Shivering slightly at the cold morning air, he went next door and knocked on the door.

The knocking sound brought KyuJong around and he grumbled irritably, burying closer to HyungJoon. He was far too warm and comfortable to get up now. "Bet it's KiBum," he grumbled.

Waking up as well, HyungJoon groaned and tried to hide his face against KyuJong's hair, reluctant to wake up.  After all the stress of the past week, he felt like he'd finally gotten some measure of decent sleep, and didn't want to lose that.  
      
    But they'd have to get up eventually, and he could hear Kevin stirring, a sharp intake leaving the younger man as he shifted a wrong way and pulled on his side.  "I'll get it," he sighed, finding KyuJong's face and kissing his nose before slowly disentangling himself from his boyfriend, getting up and straightening his shirt and hair.  
      
    He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole before unlocking the door and opening it.  "Morning."  He stepped aside to let KiBum in. 

"Morning, sorry about waking you guys up," KiBum said, stepping in and rubbing his cold arms. "HyunJoong's up and he needs his clothes." He started towards the bags in the corner when he saw Kevin was waking up, and moved to his friend's side. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly, kneeling down on the floor.

Kevin opened his eyes and tilted his head to smile at KiBum.  He hadn't rested very well, but some color had returned to his skin.  "All right," he murmured, trying to push himself up onto his elbows and wincing.  "Not quite sure how I'm going to explain this one to my parents," he joked quietly, not sure if SooHyun was up or not.  HyungJoon went to sit back down on the bed next to KyuJong. 

"You can stay with us for a few days until you're okay," KiBum frowned, helping Kevin to sit up as gently as possible. He glanced over at SooHyun who still looked dead to the world. KyuJong was watching them both, cuddling up against HyungJoon but not ready to sit up yet.

"How long did you tell your parents you'd be gone for Kevin?" KyuJong asked, resting his head in HyungJoon's lap.

Smiling at KiBum in thanks, Kevin looked down at his side before turning his attention to KyuJong.  "Four days, just in case.  It's fine, I wouldn't want to be a bother, your apartment's going to be full to capacity as it is," he chuckled.  "I'll come up with something." 

"There's always room for you Kevin," KyuJong said. "We'll make do with a couple extra people. You can stay in our bed, and HyungJoon and I will take the couch."

"We'll take care of you Kevin, no problem," KiBum nodded, giving Kevin a smile.

Kevin smiled back after a moment.  "Thanks hyungdeul," he said quietly.  
      
    "If everyone's getting up, does that mean we're heading out soon?" HyungJoon asked, running his fingers through KyuJong's hair.  "We should grab breakfast on the way out, it's going to be a long drive." 

"I packed some food for us if we want to eat that and then have a nice big dinner when we get home," KyuJong said, enjoying the fingers in his hair.

"You cooking?" KiBum asked, smiling when KyuJong nodded. "Someone needs to wake SooHyun up though, he looks dead." He leaned over and poked SooHyun in the shoulder, the older man grumbled and swatted at the hand before rolling over again. "Too bad JungMin's hurt, I'd make him wake him up."

"If all else fails, we can clear the room and get YoungSaeng in here," HyungJoon chuckled.  "His whistling can wake up the dead.  They're both awake too?"  He asked, looking at KiBum.  Kevin blinked and poked SooHyun, wary of what might result. 

"Kind of," KiBum said, eyes widening when he remembered what he came in here for. "Oh yeah, clothes." Making sure Kevin was stable, KiBum got up and started rifling through bags until he found the clothes that were for HyunJoong. "Just come let us know what's going on with food then," he said, heading back out the door.

SooHyun grumbled and rolled over to blink blearily at Kevin, sniffing a little before it clicked what was going on. "Oh.. morning?" he yawned, stretching out his arms and sitting up.

"Morning," KyuJong said lightly. SooHyun turned his head to look at KyuJong, eyes brightening.

"Morning!" SooHyun rolled off the bed and pounced onto KyuJong and HyungJoon, hugging them both tightly, ignoring the squeaks of protest. "How'd we sleep?"

Flailing a little, HyungJoon gave up and laughed, amused at how excited the other man was.  "Really well," he said, trying to stop KyuJong from being squished.  Looking over SooHyun, he laughed at the wide-eyed look of amusement on Kevin's face.  "You?"  He was glad the former guard was all right, it couldn't have been pleasant to have to act along even after being woken up. 

"Just peachy," SooHyun said, settling down next to KyuJong who had managed to sit up and wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. KyuJong sighed, patting the man on the head. "I'm so glad to be out of that place, it was downright depressing, and the other guards were such assholes."

"There was no one else like you, who didn't want to be there?"  Kevin asked, blinking.  HyungJoon sighed inwardly; Kevin had found it extremely hard to believe that human beings were capable of doing something like that to other people, but not everyone was nice. 

"If they did, they were really good actors," SooHyun said, shaking his head. He looked up at KyuJong, frowning. "I didn't tell you about how the guards had started taking patients to their rooms... they put up more of a fight than the scientists was their reasoning."

KyuJong's eyes widened at that. "Did...?" he couldn't even get the question out before SooHyun shook his head.

"No, I made sure they didn't."

HyungJoon bit his lower lip, keeping one hand lightly against KyuJong's back.  His heart ached for the patients that were still trapped there, waiting to die.  He wished they could have done something for them, and for the scientists under the influence of drugs, but they would have never made it out.  
      
    Kevin just shook his head, looking faintly ill at the idea, though that might have just been his injury.  
      
    "We should probably get ready," HyungJoon said quietly, smiling a little at them. 

"Well we can eat first at least," KyuJong said, leaning against HyungJoon, trying not to think about he facility and those still inside.

"I'll get it," SooHyun bounced up off the bed and started digging through bags until he found a few containers. Peering inside his eyes brightened. "Kimbap?"

"Seemed the easiest to make and be portable," KyuJong nodded, taking a container from SooHyun to share with HyungJoon.

"I'll go deliver these to the others," SooHyun said, passing one container to Kevin before bouncing his way out the door. KyuJong sighed heavily and shook his head.

"He's going to be a handful, I can tell already."

Kevin just started laughing, which proved to be a bad idea as he winced, one hand against his side.  "He has...a lot of energy."  
      
    "We're going to have a full house," HyungJoon grinned, picking up chopsticks for himself and KyuJong.  "Maybe I can take SooHyun to work with me every now and then, let him spend some of that energy with the kids." 

"He'd enjoy that," KyuJong nodded, glancing worriedly at Kevin. "Be careful Kevin, don't want you bleeding out everywhere."

Fumbling with the containers in one hand, SooHyun knocked on the door to the other room, beaming when KiBum opened the door. "I brought food, who's hungry?"

"We all are," KiBum rolled his eyes, stepping back to let SooHyun in and shutting the door behind him. JungMin was sitting up by then, holding out his hand for a container. SooHyun looked him up and down.

"Oh, I remember you, you're that tall drink of water who had me pinned to a wall. I forgot how cute you were," he winked, handing over the food. JungMin blinked at him.

YoungSaeng bristled at that.  "He's taken."  
      
    HyunJoong's lips quivered in amusement as he stepped out of the small bathroom, gown in his hands and wearing proper clothes.  So those two hadn't changed much.  "The others are up as well, SooHyun?" he asked, going to get a container of food from the other man before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"I know," SooHyun grinned at YoungSaeng before turning to HyunJoong, sitting down on the bed with his own container of food. KiBum sat down next to HyunJoong, hoping he could share with the older man since there weren't any containers left. "Yup, they're all up," SooHyun was continuing, moaning in happiness as he started to eat. "This is fantastic. I missed real food so much."

JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eyes, giving his boyfriend a skeptical look. KyuJong had warned them, but he hadn't expected SooHyun to be like this.

"It is very good," HyunJoong smiled, shifting his container over so that KiBum could eat too.  "I think the things they serve at the facility got even worse, if that's possible."  
      
    YoungSaeng shivered a little; he hadn't thought it possible.  Returning JungMin's look, he shifted closer to his boyfriend on the bed to eat.  He was going to give SooHyun the benefit of the doubt, knowing he hadn't been in the most enjoyable position, but he wouldn't take any flirting with his boyfriend. 

"You mean the food was better before?" SooHyun sighed dramatically. "Of course, soon as I show up things get worse. The staff at Kwangju at least ate a little better than that mush they called food at the main building."

"You mean you weren't at the facility before?" JungMin blinked in confusion. "How did you end up..."

"I was hired for a job in Kwangju, they talked it up real nice like, good pay and benefits," SooHyun shrugged, stuffing another roll in his mouth. "They just forgot to mention the whole brain washing thing when I signed the contract."

"They never do," HyunJoong murmured, shaking his head.  "How long were you under for?"  Even if SooHyun wanted to go back to KwangJu, it was too dangerous for him just like it was for them.  
      
    Listening to the conversation, YoungSaeng chewed slowly as he thought.  "I guess they didn't mention they were going to give you an ability extra either," he said quietly once he'd swallowed. 

"About six months," SooHyun said, poking through the rolls to find a nice looking one. "And no, they said nothing about that to me before they had me strapped to a chair and were pumping drugs into me. When I woke up I was a completely different person, inside and out."

"So, are there others? Like you and KyuJong?" JungMin asked. It was good to know as much information as they could get, especially now that they didn't have anyone on the inside anymore.

"No, not yet. It takes a while to get through the training. There were twenty of us who were given the abilities, and only five survived to the end," SooHyun inspected a piece before stuffing it into his mouth.

"You're lucky you know, that you were the last one alive at the facility and HyungJoon woke you up," KiBum said. "If it had been you at the park, or in that alley... you'd be dead."

"Don't I know it," SooHyun laughed. "Luck of the draw though," he shrugged. JungMin frowned slightly at how cavalier SooHyun's attitude was towards people dying, maybe it was just a safety mechanism for all that he had done and seen.

YoungSaeng shook his head a little.  "I wish there was more we could do, but we're lucky enough to be alive as it is."  He looked at JungMin's leg.  "Some of us have been talking about a larger overthrow, but it's just talk at this point.  Even with our abilities, we're too low in numbers to try anything."  He knew HyungJoon was itching to get more like them out, but they had to be realistic, even if it was nice to think about stopping what went on in the facility for good.  
      
    Listening to the conversation, HyunJoong chewed slowly, eyes on the wall.  He didn't even know what ability he had been given; and he knew he must have one, if they'd tried to rush him into the final phase after only 6 months.  "All we can do now is get away from here, they'll be looking for us." 

"Yup, although they may take a little bit to get organized. We did just take out more than half of the staff there," SooHyun said. "That and they had no idea where you all had run off to in the first place, so we should be pretty safe once we get there."

"We're still going to be careful though," JungMin reminded. "It's not like this is a big country or anything, and they'll find us eventually if we slip up."

"We were doing okay in Wando, no one suspected anything," KiBum pointed out. "Except.. Kevin."

"And look what happened to him," JungMin said, frowning at the younger.

"Kevin knew what he was getting into, and agreed to come anyways," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "It's not like we sugarcoated anything for him.  We will have to be careful though...we know Kevin won't tell anyone, but others may not be so smart."  
      
    "We'll have to set up plans on what to do in case they ever find us," HyunJoong said.  "But that can wait for now."  They needed to recover first, especially the two injured.  "How did Kevin become involved, anyways?" 

"He helped me out one day, and just kinda has stuck around since," KiBum said, looking down. 

"You going to tell him why he had to help you?" JungMin said lowly, eyeing KiBum as he took another bite. KiBum scowled at him. He really didn't want to go through all of that, not now.

"Oh, that's when you and KyuJong got into a fight isn't it?" SooHyun said, nodding. "Yeah I remember him telling me about that."

HyunJoong blinked, looking at KiBum.  "What happened?" he asked, frowning lightly.  It sounded important from how the others spoke about it.  YoungSaeng shifted a little uncomfortably, leaning into JungMin's side as he watched the other bed. 

Sighing heavily, KiBum turned a little to face HyunJoong. "The first couple of months we were in Wando... I kind of treated Kyu like crap. I blamed him for what happened to you, that you were in the facility. I didn't like that he was with my brother, and tried to keep them apart. Things came to a head one day and I said some things I really shouldn't have."

His head dropped and he played with a thread on the blanket, picking at it. "I told him that the reason you left him was because he was crazy and that he drove you away, even though you both told me differently it's what I had in my head what happened... Well he showed me what really happened, and so I ran away. Kevin found me in an alley on the other side of town, and helped me."

Listening to KiBum talk, HyunJoong's eyes were sad as he watched KiBum pick at the blanket.  He'd said right from the very beginning that what happened between him and KyuJong was all his fault, never trying to deny it.  Thinking about KyuJong showing KiBum what had happened, how he must have done it, he wondered if KiBum thought lowly of him for it.  It was a part of his life he wasn't proud of at all.  
      
    "I'm glad that you both seem to be getting along fine now," he said quietly, though he hadn't had much time to look at their relationship yet.  But KiBum seemed to hold KyuJong in a better light now. 

"We are, he's a nice guy," KiBum nodded, glancing up at HyunJoong with a hesitant smile. "He forgave me almost right away, even though he didn't have to."

Finishing up eating, JungMin put his arm around YoungSaeng and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure there's plenty of stories we can tell once we're back home. Maybe some happier ones at that. The game of spin the bottle comes to mind," he chuckled, ignoring the scowl KiBum gave him.

"I'll go see if the others are ready to go," SooHyun said, putting the lid back on his food and getting back to his feet.

"It would be nice to talk about something happy for a change," YoungSaeng mused, nuzzling close.  "Let's change your bandages before we leave."  He leaned up and kissed JungMin before climbing off the bed and padding over to the first aid kit, getting everything he needed and heading back to the bed. 

"I'd ask you if there were any stories you'd like to share HyunJoong, but I'm going to guess there aren't that many happy ones," JungMin said, easing back to lean against the headboard so YoungSaeng could work on his leg.

HyunJoong shook his head.  "Not really."  Then his lips curled a little mischievously.  "I did manage to give the guards a good run-around sometimes."  The perk of having guarded there before; he knew the guards, knew how to distract them, and knew how to get the upper hand if they decided to abuse their position.  He might have had no choice in staying there, but he hadn't been quiet about it. 

"Really? That must have been fun. I never dared to do anything after the first time I tried to joke around with a guard, got hit upside the head, " KiBum said, pouting a little.

"They aren't the most sociable folk."  HyunJoong stretched his arms out a little, watching YoungSaeng work on JungMin's leg, disinfecting the wound before wrapping it in fresh bandages.  
      
    "That's an understatement," YoungSaeng muttered, finishing with the bandages and taping the end, carefully easing the pant leg down again.  "This'll be easier if you don't wear jeans for a while, the material's hard to roll up without hurting you," he said, looking up at JungMin. 

"Does that mean I have permission to not wear pants?" JungMin grinned at his boyfriend. KiBum groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"No, you still have to wear pants," YoungSaeng said slowly as if talking to a child.  "Just a different material.  Outside of our room, anyways."  
      
    HyunJoong just started to laugh, shaking his head in amusement. 

"Well I guess I'm not leaving the bedroom very often then," JungMin sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

To KiBum's relief there was a knock on the door, KyuJong poking his head in. "Hey, you guys ready to go? We've got the van all packed up."

YoungSaeng smiled at KyuJong.  "Yeah, I think we're all set."  He finished rolling JungMin's pant leg back down, patting his uninjured leg before standing up.  "Here, lean on me?"  
      
    HyunJoong stood up, going to pick up the remaining bags in the room and slinging them over his shoulder. 

Getting to standing, JungMin winced at any pressure he put on his leg, grateful that YoungSaeng was there. "I think I hate getting shot as much as you hate tranquilizers," he mumbled, hobbling to the door.

KiBum waited until they other two were out before turning to HyunJoong. "Ready to go home?"

Watching the other two leave, HyunJoong turned to KiBum and smiled at that.  "Yeah," he said, adjusting his hold on the bags before waiting to follow KiBum out.  Home sounded nice.  
      
    Heading out, his free hand slipped into KiBum's as he maneuvered out the door, careful not to knock any of the bags into the doorframe.  The sun shining outside made him smile wider. 

Shutting the door behind them, KiBum smiled slightly to himself as they headed to the van. Kevin was already waiting inside with SooHyun and YoungSaeng was helping JungMin into the very back seats. KiBum helped HyunJoong put the bags in the trunk and then he climbed into the drivers seat.

KyuJong and HyungJoon came back out of the hotel office after checking out and climbed in as well, KyuJong shutting the door behind them. "Okay, let's go," he smiled.

Settling down into the passenger seat at the front, HyunJoong looked to KiBum with a smile, noticing the maps in the glove compartment just in case.  HyungJoon grinned and settled down for the ride, looking outside the window as YoungSaeng nuzzled against JungMin and closed his eyes, yawning.  
      
    The van pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road, then back on the highway entrance, setting them towards home. 

****************

It was a long drive back to Wando, and KiBum insisted on taking short stops so people could stretch their legs if they needed to (mostly his). They weren't so pressed for time on this leg of the trip, and spirits were higher now that they were heading home. When they finally made it back into Wando it was late afternoon, and a soft snowfall had started.

KiBum had never been happier to see the apartment building when he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "Home sweet home," he chirped, grinning at HyunJoong next to him.

HyungJoon whooped from the back seat and scrambled out of the van, happy to be finally back in the small but safe town.  He turned back to help KyuJong out, smiling widely.  YoungSaeng laughed quietly at the reactions, kissing JungMin and waiting for the others to get out first.  Kevin needed to be helped out, a unsteady on his feet especially when he twisted his upper body a little to get out easier.  
      
    Returning KiBum's grin with a smile of his own, HyunJoong looked up at the apartment building curiously.  "It looks nice here."  It was quiet, different from the cities.  He got out of the passenger's seat, closing the door behind him. 

"It's very nice here," KiBum nodded, pulling the key out and locking his door before joining HyunJoong on the other side of the van. KyuJong hopped out, moving himself and HyungJoon out of the way while SooHyun helped Kevin out of the van.

"I think we can wait on unpacking the van until we get people settled," KyuJong said, taking HyungJoon's hand and heading towards the door. When everyone else was out, JungMin slowly made his way out of the van, holding onto the seats for stability until he was standing on the ground again. Once everyone was moving into the building, KiBum made sure all the doors were shut and locked before following behind.

HyunJoong walked along beside KiBum, looking around.  He watched YoungSaeng help keep JungMin stable from one side, one hand between the younger man's shoulder blades, before turning to KiBum.  "Are we all going to fit in the apartment?" he asked, somewhat amused.  There were now three additional people to think about, until Kevin was well enough to head back home at least.  
      
    HyungJoon and KyuJong reached their apartment door first, the younger almost racing on ahead to unlock it.  He opened the door and nudged it enough open for the others to get through without problem, pulling KyuJong inside.  He sighed in relief at the familiar sight, one they'd all been convinced they wouldn't ever see again.  "It's good to be back," he murmured, pulling KyuJong close. 

"There's plenty of room," KiBum nodded, smiling over at him. "The bathroom situation will be a little fun, but maybe JungMin and YoungSaeng will be nice enough to let people use theirs once in a while."

KyuJong smiled, leaning against HyungJoon. "It feels very good," he agreed. JungMin hobbled his way into the living room and dropped onto the couch with a grunt.

Still leading Kevin into the apartment, SooHyun was looking around. "Nice place, now, where are we taking you?" he looked a the younger man.

Leaning a little more on SooHyun than he would have liked, Kevin pursed his lips a little.  "Couch?" he asked, wanting to sit down near the others rather than lie down in a room.  
      
    YoungSaeng stretched a little once JungMin was down.  "I should probably go get some of the bags from the van, save a spot for me," he smiled at JungMin, holding one hand out to KiBum for the keys when he and HyunJoong stepped into the apartment.  
      
    "I'll help," HyungJoon said, hugging KyuJong close before pulling away and heading back to the door.  HyunJoong was looking around curiously. 

"Couch it is," SooHyun smiled, guiding the man over to sit him down next to JungMin carefully. Once he was down, SooHyun took a seat on the floor in front of him.

"I'll go with you," KiBum said, smiling at HyunJoong before heading out of the apartment with his brother and YoungSaeng. KyuJong watched them go before turning to HyunJoong.

"So, this is home," he said with a smile. "It's not much, but we kind of like it."

HyunJoong looked at him with a small smile in return.  "It's nice.  Certainly a huge improvement over hotel rooms."  He saw the TV as he walked into the room further, one eyebrow going up.  "How did you afford this?"  
      
    Kevin laughed quietly, settling down into the couch and trying not to pull his side.  "Much more comfortable than my van," he murmured, head resting against the back.  "Thanks for the help, SooHyun sshi." 

Following him in, KyuJong laughed at the reaction to the television. "Oh, JungMin worked really hard to get that for KiBum."

"Very hard, I mean I had to carry it all the way down the hall," JungMin said, grinning.

Looking blankly at the younger man, HyunJoong blinked before chuckling as he shook his head.  "I'm not going to ask."  Maybe KiBum would tell him.  Not sitting down just yet, he looked around the apartment curiously, taking in the simple furnishings and the signs that five young men had been living here for a few months.  
      
    "Should I call my parents, or wait until I'm able to go home?"  Kevin asked, opening his eyes to blink up at KyuJong. 

"Ah, wait until you're ready to go home," KyuJong said. "Less questions about where you are and how you're doing. You're not a very good liar Kevin," he chuckled.

"More time to come up with what happened to you and make it sound believable," JungMin agreed, stretching out his good leg.

Seeing HyunJoong was looking around, KyuJong smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Did you want a tour? I can show you your new room."

Leaning in from where he'd been peering out onto the balcony, HyunJoong blinked and looked back at KyuJong.  "Sure," he said, smiling a little as he closed the balcony door again.  Kevin had a sheepish smile on his lips, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.  He walked over to the younger man, still looking around. 

"This way," KyuJong motioned, heading back towards the front hall to KiBum's room. Opening up the door he stepped in. "KiBum took the room the furthest away from the rest of us, can't imagine why," he chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Don't blame him with how JungMin and YoungSaeng have been all over each other."

"I don't remember them being _that_ bad, I'm guessing things got worse?" HyunJoong chuckled.  Following KyuJong into the room, he looked around, liking the feel of the room.  There were a few magazines hanging around, but he refrained with poking through them for now. 

"It's safe to say you should probably knock before you enter a room if you know they're in it," KyuJong chuckled, remembering more than a few incidents. "Considering JungMin's injury though we might be safe for a few days."

HyunJoong shook his head in amusement.  "I'll keep it in mind."  He pushed his hands into his pockets, looking around a bit more before turning to KyuJong.  "It's a nice place, did it take you long to find it?"  He was conversation away from any touchy topics, not sure what to say about that yet. 

"Um.. only a day or so, I don't really remember," KyuJong said sheepishly. "I was a little out of it, barely remember getting here that first day." He looked down at his arms crossed over his chest, not sure what to say. "I think we'll all be a little sad once we leave for Jeju... this place has really become home for us."

"I've noticed," HyunJoong smiled a little sadly.  He couldn't say much of the same, having only gotten here, but it looked like a nice place.  "Tell me what I missed?"  He sat down on the edge of the bed.  "I'm guessing you all found jobs?" 

"Everyone except me," KyuJong smiled a little sadly. "JungMin and YoungSaeng sing at a club a few nights a week, perform at the park every now and then. KiBum delivers pizza, and HyungJoon works with kids at a help center, teaching them to dance and such. I'm just the housewife who cooks and cleans for them all."

Tilting his head slightly to one side, HyunJoong rested his elbows against his knees.  "I'd ask if you were planning on picking up a job, but I guess since we'll be heading to Jeju eventually it wouldn't have much point at the moment." 

"I've considered it recently, once we get to Jeju anyway, about finding a job," KyuJong nodded, pushing away from the wall and moving to sit down next to HyunJoong on the bed. "I don't think I could go back to working as a nurse, too many bad memories now."

"Understandable."  HyunJoong nodded.  "What do you plan on working as, then?"  He tilted his head slightly to look up at KyuJong. 

"I don't know," KyuJong shrugged, smiling over at him. "I've thought about doing some work kind of like what HyungJoon does, working at shelter for people who have no where to go. I just think that if I had had a place like that to turn to, I would have never ended up in that place."

HyunJoong looked back down at the floor, nodding a little.  After a moment he smiled.  "There should be a place like that on Jeju, we can look around when we get there."  He heard the door to the apartment opening again, the other three heading back to the living room with all the bags. 

"If not, I'd like to open one someday," KyuJong nodded, looking towards the door as the others filed past bringing in bags. After a moment he turned back to HyunJoong, taking the man's hand in his own. "Whenever you're ready to talk about things, I'm ready to listen, okay?"

Looking down at the hand holding his own, HyunJoong nodded again.  "We should probably see if they need any help," he said quietly, squeezing KyuJong's hand lightly before standing, going to look out the door at the living room where the others were unpacking. 

Watching HyunJoong get up and go, KyuJong bit on his lip and looked down at his hands. He was trying to stay positive and be supportive for HyunJoong. Hopefully things could get better between. Rising off the bed, he followed after, heading toward the kitchen. "I'm going to start on dinner, any requests?"

"Uhh.. spicy rice cakes?" KiBum asked, looking up from where he was pulling blankets out of bags to put away. He saw HyunJoong and smiled.

"Seconded," JungMin held up his hand from the couch in support for the suggestion, but his eyes were glued to the television.

"I like that idea," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head at JungMin in amusement, before laughing at how Kevin perked up happily.  "And I think Kevin does too."  
      
    Kevin nodded, looking down at SooHyun.  "KyuJong hyung makes really good rice cakes," he said, poking the back of the man's head slightly to let him know he was talking to him.  
      
    YoungSaeng kept the first aid stuff on the table, knowing they'd have to change JungMin's and Kevin's bandages soon.  Grabbing the different sets of spare clothing, he padded into their rooms to put them away. 

"Looking forward to it then," SooHyun said, tilting his head back to look up at Kevin, grinning.

"Spicy rice cakes it is," KyuJong nodded, heading into the kitchen to start on dinner. KiBum picked up his spare set of clothes and moved toward his room to put them away.

"Um, we got you some clothes," KiBum said as he stopped in front of HyunJoong. "Did KyuJong show you?"

Blinking, HyunJoong shook his head, getting out of KiBum's way.  "Are they in your room?"  He followed after KiBum, hands in his pockets.  
      
    Once he was done putting everything else away, HyungJoon taking care of the last bag, YoungSaeng grabbed the first aid kit and dropped down onto the floor in front of JungMin, shifted to one side so that he wouldn't block the man's view of the TV.  "Leg up," he instructed, carefully rolling the material of his jeans up. 

"You take such good care of me," JungMin smiled, lifting up his leg for YoungSaeng. "When do I get to the no pants wearing part?"

KiBum nodded, moving into his room and opening up the closet to put away his clothes. "Your stuff is over here," he motioned to the couple pairs of pants and few shirts that KyuJong had bought for him. "I wanted to help pick them out but there wasn't time."

Looking over the shirts and pants, HyunJoong smiled and nodded after a moment.  "They look good."  They looked his size as well...or rather, what his size would have been if he hadn't lost weight in the facility, but that was a minor detail right now.  "You don't mind sharing your room?" He chuckled, looking back at KiBum.  "You seem to have gotten away without a roommate thus far."  
      
    YoungSaeng shook his head at JungMin.  "When you're not out in the middle of the living room, with everyone here, and the door's closed.  I don't think Kevin would appreciate sitting next to you in your boxers."  Kevin's eyes widened and he shook his head hard. 

"Oh fine, for Kevin's sake at least," JungMin sighed, reaching over to pat the younger on the shoulder.

Getting his clothes hung back up, KiBum shrugged. "I had to room with HyungJoon for a little bit, so I didn't get away with it completely," he said, closing the closet when he was done and turning back to HyunJoong. "But I don't mind, as long as you're okay with it that is."

"I'm fine with it," HyunJoong shrugged, leaning against the wall.  "What now?  Do you have to go back to work, now that you're back here?" 

"Yeah, if we're going to be here for a bit until JungMin's healed then we'll need the money," KiBum nodded, going to sit down on the bed. "We saved up quite a bit for the train tickets, but since we didn't need it we have a lot of money... just not enough."

HyunJoong nodded.  "Is it worth it for me to try and find a job too?"  There was probably a coffee shop he could work at.  "I still need to see if I can contact a few people and get us new identification, before someone asks to see a birth certificate and we have none." 

"You can if you want, but I think it would be okay if you just relaxed until we get to Jeju," KiBum said with a smile. "And we've got this far without needing anything, there's no rush."

Listening to the younger man, HyunJoong smiled and nodded after a moment.  "All right."  Looking down at his hands, he frowned lightly and rubbed at the black marks.  "Guess I'll try for a shower while things are calm then."  He had seen that the marks were off HyungJoon, so they would come off eventually. 

"Okay," KiBum nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I'm sure dinner will be ready when you get out."

"Looking forward to it."  HyunJoong picked out a fresh set of clothes to change into, folding it in his arms.  "Thanks for getting me out," he smiled at KiBum before leaving the room, heading down to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

After HyunJoong left the room, KiBum frowned down at his knees. Things between them had been awkward before, but now it seemed even worse. Maybe he'd been wrong about all this... Sighing he unfolded his legs and got up to see if he could help KyuJong in the kitchen. JungMin had YoungSaeng in his lap, despite the injury and SooHyun was chatting with Kevin.

"Can I help?" KiBum asked, leaning against the counter, smiling when KyuJong looked up.

"Sure, stir this while I cut?" KyuJong handed over the spoon. KyuJong looked at the expression on the younger's face for a moment before turning to start chopping vegetables. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just.. it's weird, I don't know what to say to him," KiBum said, chewing on his lip.

"Me either," KyuJong said quietly, smiling sadly down at his work. "It'll just take some getting used to, him being around. It took us all a while to get used to each other here, so we'll get there."

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, his lips quirking slightly, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Glancing at the TV, YoungSaeng shook his head before nuzzling against JungMin's neck.  He'd never been so into watching TV as the others, preferring to nap in JungMin's arms while his boyfriend was watching.  "Is it interesting?" he murmured just below JungMin's ear, taking advantage of SooHyun distracting Kevin (damn, could that guy talk) as he kissed JungMin's jawline. 

"Not as interesting as that," JungMin smirked, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's side. He turned his head to look a YoungSaeng in the eye before leaning in to kiss his cheek and whispering in his ear. "I don't think this injury is going to stop me you know."

YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards as well.  "I didn't think so," he whispered back, brushing his lips against JungMin's.  "I insist at least a day or two before any strenuous activity, just to make sure you're not going to bleed all over the bedsheets...but that depends what you classify as strenuous activity.  I don't think what we were doing in the back of the car was very strenuous, you?"  He nipped the corner of JungMin's mouth. 

"Nope," JungMin chuckled, wrinkling his nose at the nip. "I'll have to return that favor you know," he said, leaning down a little farther as if to nuzzle against YoungSaeng's neck, his lips sliding against the man's skin. The way they were situated, YoungSaeng's back against the side of the arm of the couch was conveniently blocking the view of JungMin's hand sliding down the back of his pants.

Breath stuttering, YoungSaeng's eyelids fluttered for a moment, restraining any noise from coming out.  "The others are right here, you know," he got out in a whisper, lips brushing against JungMin's earlobe before his eyes closed, lips parted a little. 

"That wasn't stopping you in the van," JungMin mused, biting down gently on YoungSaeng's neck. Granted, they had a whole seat to themselves and Kevin wasn't sitting right next to them, but the younger man's attention was thankfully being diverted by SooHyun still.

YoungSaeng shuddered, biting back a moan.  "At least watch TV and _pretend_ you don't have your hand down my pants," he mumbled, holding on to JungMin's shirt loosely as he fought to keep quiet. 

"If you insist," JungMin chuckled, kissing his neck again before settling back against the couch. All evidence suggesting he was merely cuddling with YoungSaeng. KiBum popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready, we eating in the living room?" It was probably best to not make Kevin or JungMin get up to sit at the table, and it didn't look like YoungSaeng was moving.

Kevin smiled up at KiBum.  "Sounds good I think."  He heard the shower stop, meaning HyunJoong would be out soon.  Glancing over at JungMin and YoungSaeng, he saw JungMin watching TV and YoungSaeng hiding his face against JungMin's shirt.  "I don't think we're going anywhere too fast." 

"No problem, we'll bring you plates I guess," KiBum sighed, turning around and muttering under his breath. KyuJong had dished out bowls for everyone, handing KiBum two for JungMin and YoungSaeng. SooHyun had got up and came into the kitchen to grab his and Kevin's

Finally removing his hand from behind YoungSaeng, JungMin accepted his plate with a smile for KiBum. "Looks good Kyu."

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, setting his own plate down at the table to eat. He was a little clumsy and didn't want to dump spicy sauce all over the carpet.

HyungJoon sat down to eat next to KyuJong, smiling at his boyfriend.  Managing to lift his head, cheeks red, YoungSaeng accepted his own plate with a quiet thanks, eyeing JungMin before shifting out of his lap to sit beside him, curled up against the younger man's side.  
      
    Stepping out of the bathroom, HyunJoong blinked at the odd arrangement before going to get his own food.  Seeing KiBum was occupied giving the others their bowls, he picked up the younger man's bowl and brought it out for him as well.  
      
    "It's very good KyuJong hyung," Kevin piped up happily, chewing. 

"Thank you Kevin," KyuJong chuckled, starting to eat. KiBum accepted the bowl from HyunJoong and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, placing the bowl before him. He couldn't keep his attention on the television and food at once so he hovered over his bowl to eat quickly.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" SooHyun asked, looking at Kevin with a grin.

"Kevin should probably rest," KyuJong said, glancing between Kevin and SooHyun, trying not to smile.

Looking up at that and blinking, Kevin sulked a little.  "I rested in the van though," he said.  
      
    "You need all the rest you can get, Kevin," HyungJoon chuckled.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin.  "You should probably get some rest too."  
       
"Maybe," JungMin smiled at his boyfriend. "Are you going to rest as well?"

"The more you rest, the better you'll get," SooHyun said, patting Kevin's knee in sympathy.

"It wouldn't hurt if everyone went to bed after this then," KyuJong said, looking to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon nodded with a small smile.  "It’s been a crazy few days, rest would be good.  We can figure more things out in the morning."  He reached under the table and squeezed KyuJong’s free hand lightly.  
      
    They would have to think about who would be going back to work, and who would stay here to look after the two injured ones.  When they were ready to leave, there were plans for Jeju to be made, but HyungJoon wanted to hold that off for as long as possible.  
      
    They would also have to watch HyunJoong for the next few days, while the drugs wore off, until they could see just what the facility had done to him. 

"It feels good to be home though," KyuJong smiled, squeezing HyungJoon's hand back. He looked out into the living room at the others, watching HyunJoong eat briefly before returning to his own meal. JungMin finished his dinner not long after that, setting his empty bowl in YoungSaeng's lap.

"It does," HyungJoon agreed softly, continuing to eat.  
      
    Just finishing his own meal, YoungSaeng blinked down at the bowl before puffing his cheeks at JungMin.  He finished his last rice cake and then stood, bringing both their bowls into the kitchen and starting to clean up.  
      
    Finishing as well, Kevin held on to his bowl for the time being, resting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.  
       
Picking up Kevin's bowl, SooHyun brought them into the kitchen just as KyuJong was finishing up and heading into the kitchen to help YoungSaeng with dishes. SooHyun returned to the couch, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder to see if he was ready to move to bed.

Opening his eyes again, Kevin pursed his lips but nodded a little, holding his hands out for SooHyun to help him up.  
      
    Glancing back as KyuJong appeared, YoungSaeng smiled at him and looked back into the living room before turning to the sink.  "Is it just me, or is SooHyun practically attached to Kevin?" he murmured, chuckling quietly.  
       
Smiling, SooHyun helped the younger man to stand and they slowly made their way back into HyungJoon and KyuJong's room, SooHyun shutting the door behind them. KyuJong watched them go, chuckling to himself as he turned to start drying dishes.

"I may have nudged SooHyun in his direction, just a bit," KyuJong said sheepishly.

YoungSaeng laughed quietly.  "What did you tell him?"  He hoped something would work out between them, Kevin had been an amazing help and deserved to be happy.  But at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder if SooHyun would stay here with Kevin in the end, or go with them to Jeju despite whatever happened. 

"Just that Kevin is a great guy, and could use a friend... maybe wants a bit more than friend," KyuJong shrugged, putting a plate away. "SooHyun's a little odd, but I think he and Kevin would be great together."

KiBum was bringing in his and HyunJoong's plate when he heard what they were talking about and smiled. "Kevin and SooHyun? That'd be great," he nodded at KyuJong. "I felt really bad after what happened with you and him and how I talked him into it," he said with a sigh, not noticing how KyuJong had paused and turned to look at him. "I mean I manipulated my best friend like that..."

Looking back at KiBum and nodding a little, YoungSaeng sighed a little.  "You knew what would result," he shrugged slightly.  "And as you said before, you just talked him into doing something he would have gotten the courage to do eventually."  
      
    Turning back to the sink, he caught KyuJong’s expression out of the corner of his eyes.  "And I think you might have a bit of explaining to do." 

Looking from YoungSaeng to KyuJong, KiBum smiled nervously. "Uhh.. about that..."

"You talked Kevin into asking me out?" KyuJong said, his arms crossed. "Why? Obviously not for him, or for me."

"Because... ummm... well you and HyungJoon..." KiBum flailed helplessly. "And I didn't think you guys would _kiss_ , and then HyungJoon... and... I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

"HyungJoon, you should come listen to what your brother did," KyuJong said, still frowning at the younger.

Out in the living room, HyungJoon blinked and got up, padding over into the kitchen.  "What’s wrong?"  He looked from KyuJong to KiBum in confusion.  
      
    YoungSaeng glanced out at JungMin, giving an inward sigh before resuming cleaning the dishes, listening to the others. 

"Your brother pushed Kevin into asking me out, presumably to get us back together," KyuJong said, glancing at his boyfriend.

KiBum withered slightly at the accusation, but nodded. "Um.. well.. yeah, kind of?"

HyungJoon’s eyes widened slightly, looking down at KiBum.  "KiBum…you _knew_ that wouldn’t end well," he whispered, shocked. "Kevin’s your friend."  Sitting at the table, HyunJoong watched them and listened to the conversation with a light frown. 

"I know, okay? I feel awful for what happened, but you two not being together was making you both miserable," KiBum said. "Kevin was trying to get up the courage to ask Kyu anyway, and he would have too. But how much longer were you going to wait for HyungJoon, Kyu?"

"You had no right to stick your nose in our business," KyuJong frowned, shaking his head. "You had better hope that Kevin _never_ hears about this, so you keep a better handle on that tongue of yours."

"It was my fault you guys broke up," KiBum mumbled, turning to go. "I'm sorry if I was just trying to help."

Looking at his brother, HyungJoon sighed softly, not sure what to say.  The logic was sound, but he still felt upset that KiBum had strung out Kevin’s feelings like that.  Of course, HyungJoon himself hadn’t helped any by hesitating so long, and accidentally pushing Kevin to the ground when he stopped the kiss.  
      
    "Thanks for helping, KiBum," he said quietly.  "We’re just going to have to do all we can to make it up to Kevin now."    
       
"Make it up to him with dangling SooHyun in front of him?" KiBum said, glancing at KyuJong with a smile. KyuJong tried not to smile back but sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, fine, if that's how you want to look at it," KyuJong shook his head, going back to help YoungSaeng finish up. "You should go get some sleep KiBum."

"Fine fine, night," KiBum said, giving his brother a hug before heading to his room, glancing at HyunJoong nervously as he passed by.

Blinking as KiBum left the kitchen and headed towards his room, HyunJoong wondered if he should follow.  He decided to give KiBum a moment, resting his head in his arms as he listened to the quiet conversation in the kitchen, glancing towards JungMin in the living room before looking towards the bedrooms.  
      
    He didn’t really know what to do with himself, feeling at something of a loss.  Conversation was awkward, even with KiBum, and it hadn’t escaped him that he seemed to make the younger man nervous despite trying to talk to him.  He just didn’t know what to say to them, feeling like he should make an effort, but idle conversation hadn’t been one of his stronger points even before all this.  
      
    After a few minutes he got up, hearing the group in the kitchen just about finished.  Hesitating for a moment, he headed towards KiBum’s room, leaning in to see if KiBum was already asleep.  "KiBum?"  
       
"Yeah?" KiBum was sprawled out on the bed, and tilted his head up to look at HyunJoong. "Oh, hey," he shuffled around so he wasn't taking up all of the bed. "You going to bed now too?"

"Probably," HyunJoong chuckled softly.  "Otherwise I’ll just end up waking you up."  He padded over to sit down on the side of the bed KiBum had cleared for him, glad it was a decent-sized bed.  
      
    Stretching out his arms a little, he looked down at KiBum.  "What were you guys talking about?"  He’d actually heard a good part of the conversation, but wondered if KiBum would tell him or not. 

"In there? Oh... um.." KiBum smiled nervously. "When Kyu and HyungJoon were broken up, Kevin kind of had a really big crush on Kyu, so I talked him into asking Kyu out to make HyungJoon jealous."

Listening to that, HyunJoong tilted his head slightly to one side.  "I’m guessing they didn’t take too well to that?"  
      
    It felt strange talking about KyuJong with someone else, but he had said he was going to get used to it, so he would.  
       
"Well... no, I mean it did make HyungJoon jealous when he saw them kiss, but I didn't think that would happen," KiBum rolled over onto his side. "It all worked out though, Kyu and my brother got back together that night, and Kyu's trying to get Kevin and SooHyun together. They just didn't appreciate me butting in, but I had to fix it since I broke them up."

Nodding slowly, HyunJoong shifted slightly so that he could look down at KiBum comfortably without twisting his neck off.  "It’s good that you did," he shrugged slightly.  "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t.  They probably appreciate it even if they weren’t too fond of being set up." 

"They were being stupid and not talking to each other, even though they missed each other like crazy," KiBum sighed, shaking his head. Glancing up at HyunJoong, KiBum frowned slightly. "Are you okay with talking about them like this? We don't have to..."

Blinking, HyunJoong shook his head.  "It’s fine.  No point avoiding it, especially if I’m trying to get used to the idea."  He raised one eyebrow at the younger man.  "I’m sure it’s been just as awkward for you the first bit, being around your brother and brother’s boyfriend?" 

"Well... yeah, but it shouldn't have been," KiBum said, lowering his eyes. "I was happy that HyungJoon was happy, and I was kind of jealous at first, but it's okay now. They're really good for each other, and I'm happy for them."

HyunJoong watched KiBum’s face, nodding after a moment.  "They do seem to work out well."  He’d only been around for a day though, so he hadn’t seen much, but they seemed to be happy.  
      
    "What about the other two?"  His lips quivered in amusement then.  "KyuJong tells me they contributed to why you’re at the other end of the apartment."  
       
KiBum groaned at the thought of JungMin and YoungSaeng. "Those two... I don't even... I can't even tell you how many times I've walked into a room and found them half undressed. It got to the point when we were practicing at the school that I stopped going to get them when it was time to go home and just left them there." He shuddered, trying to not think about the times he'd opened up the door to YoungSaeng's practice room and found them on the floor or against a wall.

Amused, HyunJoong shook his head slowly.  "Hard to believe 6 months ago, YoungSaeng would have decked him just for touching his shoulder.  Definitely knocking before entering.  At least the main bathroom seems safe, if they have their own."  He lied down next to KiBum, looking up at the ceiling. 

"The bathroom and bedroom are the only safe places," KiBum said, looking at HyunJoong. "It can be a madhouse here sometimes, and I don't think that's going to change with SooHyun here now, but this is safe space. I spend a lot of time in here when the others get to be too much."

"I see," HyunJoong chuckled, glancing over at the magazines on the bed stand.  "Reading?  Or I guess Kevin keeps you company."  From what he heard, Kevin was here a lot. 

"Yeah, if Kevin's here we hang out, but I read a lot too. If I wasn't practicing that is. It's been kind of busy the past couple of months, getting ready, haven't had a whole lot of time to even think," KiBum nodded, shifting his arm under his pillow to get more comfortable. "But we don't have to practice anymore, at least not as much."

HyunJoong’s lips quirked slightly as he closed his eyes.  "I wouldn’t mind seeing what you can do," he murmured.  After a moment the smile faded a bit; he wondered when the drugs would run out for him.  He was more than a little nervous, especially after being rushed through the testings as he had been; having worked there as long as he did, he knew when something was going too fast to be safe, even with the lack of fatal side-effects. 

"Well maybe we can go down to the school tomorrow and I can show you," KiBum smiled, though his eyes were concerned. "If you want to and you're feeling up to it."

"Sounds like fun," HyunJoong murmured, cracking an eye open to smile at KiBum before closing it again.  "Especially if the apartment’s going to be as crazy as it seems.  Maybe you can show me around town a bit?  Since I’m not busy recovering from a gunshot wound this time." 

"I can do that," KiBum nodded, closing his eyes as well. "I'm glad you're here HyunJoong, and that you're okay."

"Glad you’re okay too."  HyunJoong felt himself slowly relaxing until he drifted into sleep, calmed by the fact that they were out of the facility’s grasp. 

When the last of the dishes were put away, KyuJong wiped down the counters and finally at down at the table for a moment to breathe. Glancing out at the living room, he saw JungMin had dozed off on the couch. "Hard to believe it's already been 24 hours since we were pulling up to the gates of the facility," he said, noting what time it was as he looked to HyungJoon.

As YoungSaeng nodded and padded over to the couch to sit next to JungMin, HyungJoon smiled at his boyfriend.  "Yeah," he murmured, sitting next to him.  "All injuries and mess-ups considered, I think things went pretty well, don’t you?"  
      
    Kevin had told them during the car ride when they asked him why he’d went against his promise, that there had been staff out on the grounds and rather than try to follow them in, he’d only been trying to stop them from discovering the van.  
       
"We're alive, and back home, I think it was a success," KyuJong nodded, taking HyungJoon's hand in his own. "Now we can focus on restarting our lives," he smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Yeah," HyungJoon breathed, leaning in as well to meet him halfway in a soft kiss.  "As long as I have this part of my life, I’m happy."  He cupped one of KyuJong’s cheeks with one hand, lingering against his boyfriend’s mouth. 

"Me too," KyuJong smiled, wrinkling his nose slightly. "You want to go watch TV with them since we can't go to sleep until they do?" he chuckled.

"Sure," HyungJoon smiled, kissing him again before standing and pulling KyuJong to his feet as well.  YoungSaeng hadn’t woke JungMin up, curled up by his side with his eyes closed.  When the other two came over, he opened his eyes and smiled at them.  "We’ll probably go to sleep soon, don’t want to move him just yet," he chuckled, looking at JungMin. 

"No hurry," KyuJong smiled, letting HyungJoon sit down first before curling up in his lap and closing his eyes. He wasn't that interested in watching television, just wanting to be close to his boyfriend like this.

HyungJoon grinned and wrapped his arms securely around KyuJong’s waist, nuzzling against him and kissing his cheek.  YoungSaeng didn’t seem that interested in television either, head against JungMin’s shoulder as he closed his own eyes after a few minutes.  They were both going to fall asleep at this rate, but he was comfortable.  He’d wake JungMin up in a few minutes. 

JungMin woke up a short time later, sniffing slightly as he opened his eyes and looked around. KyuJong was fast asleep in HyungJoon's arms, and JungMin was pretty sure HyungJoon was out too. Peering down at YoungSaeng, he ran his hand over his boyfriend's hair and kissed his forehead. "You awake?" he murmured.

Stirring, YoungSaeng cracked his eyes open slightly.  "Yeah," he whispered, voice a little scratchy.  "We should get to the room and let them...oh."  He had looked over his shoulder and blinked at the other two.  "They're already sleeping.  We should still move," he chuckled tiredly, nuzzling against JungMin a little. 

"Yeah, come on, you're going to have to help me up," JungMin whispered, patting YoungSaeng's butt.

Squeaking, YoungSaeng sat up straight and wrinkled his nose at the younger man before standing, hands out to take JungMin's.  "Come on then, up."  HyungJoon had opened his eyes and blinked at them sleepily. 

Taking YoungSaeng's hands, JungMin slowly rose up off the couch, using YoungSaeng as a crutch when he got to standing. "Next couple of months are going to suck," he grumbled, hobbling his way with YoungSaeng's support to their bedroom.

KyuJong shifted in HyungJoon's arms at the noise and nuzzled against him. "They go to bed?" he whispered.

Looking down at KyuJong, HyungJoon smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair.  "Yeah," he murmured back, kissing the top of KyuJong's head.  "Let's lie down?"  He shifted around on the couch so that he could lie down, KyuJong cradled securely in his arms.  Running his hand slowly up and down the other man's back, he kissed his forehead. 

Getting readjusted and comfortable against his boyfriend, KyuJong buried his nose in the crook of HyungJoon's neck. "Not as nice as coming home to our bed, but this is nice," he said, kissing HyungJoon's neck. "We need a blanket though."

HyungJoon pouted.  "Does that mean I need to move?"  He didn't think YoungSaeng was coming back though, so he reluctantly shifted until he could roll them both over and lay KyuJong down on the couch, kissing him before climbing off and padding sleepily over to one of the cupboards where he knew a spare blanket was.  
      
    Returning a moment later, he joined KyuJong on the couch and nuzzled close to avoid falling off, draping the blanket over them both.  "Better?" 

"Much better," KyuJong smiled, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's neck and kissed him. "Does this mean we have to wait for our celebratory 'we're alive' sex?" His lips quirked slightly as he asked, eyes dancing.

A bright red spread across HyungJoon's cheeks slowly.  "Guess so, don't want to traumatize people in the morning," he murmured, kissing KyuJong slowly and softly.  "Night Kyu, welcome home," he whispered. 

"Night Joon," KyuJong smiled, returning the kiss before settling back to how he was before, nose buried in HyungJoon's collar. For the first time in a long time, he could sleep without worrying about anything other than what he was going to make for breakfast in the morning. He drifted to sleep warm and happy, the smile never leaving his lips.

Helping JungMin into their room, YoungSaeng eased him onto the bed before closing the door behind them.  He joined JungMin a moment later, yawning.  "Sleepy?" he murmured, kissing JungMin and nuzzling against his boyfriend's chest. 

"A little, but I had a nice nap. How about you?" JungMin asked, running a hand through YoungSaeng's hair. 

"Kinda, but I'm not sleeping yet," YoungSaeng murmured, smiling at the hand through his hair and leaning into it.  "Are you even that comfortable with jeans pressing onto the bandage like that?" 

"Nope, I think it's time for no pants," JungMin said with a grin, nudging his boyfriend slightly. "You can do the honors."

"Certainly."  YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards and he kissed JungMin before shifting further down the bed, undoing JungMin's pants.  "Hips up."  He eased the pants down JungMin's legs, careful not to jostle the injury while running his fingers teasingly along bare skin. 

Wincing slightly as the jeans passed over the injury, he was quickly distracted by YoungSaeng's fingers. "You're a horrid tease," he muttered, looking down at him once the jeans were off.

"I know," YoungSaeng smiled at him, hovering over JungMin.  "Should I tease more?"  His fingers ran along the bottom edge of JungMin's boxers. 

"I'm not in any position to stop you," JungMin smirked, breathing a little shallowly. "So, yes, do go on."

"Remember, you're not allowed to move," YoungSaeng smiled, slowly shifting to straddle JungMin's waist as he looked down at him, hair falling into his face as his fingers slid under the edge of JungMin's boxers slightly.  "You sure you can stay still?" 

"Maybe," JungMin blinked, resting his hands on YoungSaeng's legs. "I'll try to be good though."

"We'll see how well that goes," YoungSaeng chuckled.  Shifting around purposely, he switched his focus to push JungMin's shirt up, fingers spread out over his fit frame before he leaned down to kiss the younger man's chest. 

Breath hitching slightly at YoungSaeng shifting around, he groaned and closed his eyes at the kisses. "Evil."

Smirking as he mouthed against his boyfriend's skin, YoungSaeng chuckled.  "If I'm so evil, maybe you want me to stop...?"  He lifted himself up from straddling JungMin's waist slightly, just enough to remove contact. 

"Never said that," JungMin whined in frustration, opening his eyes to pout up at YoungSaeng. "I like it when you're evil."

Laughing quietly, YoungSaeng brushed his hand against the younger man's chest.  "Well, I'm going to be evil for a little while longer," he leaned forward to whisper in JungMin's ear.  "You're still wearing too much clothing."  He kissed JungMin before easing his shirt up and off, trailing down his boyfriend's body to remove his boxers as well, getting that past the bandages much easier than the jeans.  "Much better." 

Shivering at the cold air on his bare skin, JungMin watched YoungSaeng through half lidded eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect from the older man, it seemed his boyfriend was constantly surprising him. "Have I told you I love you lately? Cause I do."

Tilting his head to one side, YoungSaeng chuckled, black eyes never leaving JungMin's expression.  "Any particular reason you're saying so now?"  Standing on his knees, he started to remove his own clothing, purposely going slow to torment JungMin even more. 

Watching, JungMin wet his lips as he held back a whimper. "Umm... I love you?" He really wasn't paying attention to what YoungSaeng was saying.

YoungSaeng kicked the last of his clothes off the bed, crawling to JungMin's side.  "Does that mean you've had enough of teasing?" he mused, one hand tracing down JungMin's jaw and neck, down his chest. 

Turning his head to follow YoungSaeng, JungMin smirked. "Never, unless you plan on stopping completely," he said, brushing his hand over YoungSaeng's bare thigh.

"Do you want me to stop completely?"  YoungSaeng asked, head tilted to one side.  His lips curled upwards at the hand against his thigh, his own hand flat against JungMin's stomach. 

"No... yes... maybe?" JungMin pouted, letting his hand move further up YoungSaeng's thigh. "Which is the right answer that keeps you touching me?"

"Hm...Not sure," YoungSaeng mused, eyelids fluttering slightly at the moving hand.  "Depends."  He leaned over slightly to brush his lips against JungMin's as he slowly shifted to straddle JungMin's waist again.  "How well can you keep still?" 

Not able to hold back the whimpers when YoungSaeng climbed back on top of him, JungMin stared up into his boyfriend's eyes. "I can hold still, promise."

"Good."  YoungSaeng smiled down at JungMin, breathing a little uneven as well as his hands trailed along the other man's chest, steadying himself.  "I love you too, by the way." 

Returning the smile, JungMin returned his hands to YoungSaeng's thighs, slowly trailing them up to his hips. "Good, this would be a little awkward otherwise."

Laughing softly, YoungSaeng's breath hitched.  "Remember, no moving," he whispered. 

True to his word, JungMin didn't move, not that he didn't want to but his injury mostly prevented him from doing so. Keeping his hands on YoungSaeng's hips to keep the older man steady, he moaned softly at how the older man moved against him. Biting down on his lip he kept his eyes locked on YoungSaeng's, enjoying the fact that YoungSaeng had very little filter on his expressions when he was enjoying something.

It wasn't long before JungMin had to break the eye contact, his head tipping back and mouth opened in a silent cry, fingers tightening on YoungSaeng's hips until the moment passed. Breathing unevenly from that, he opened his eyes to look up at YoungSaeng with a cheesy smile.

Panting harshly, YoungSaeng barely kept himself for collapsing on top of JungMin, knowing that might hurt the other man.  Chuckling tiredly at the silly smile, he leaned down with shaking arms to kiss JungMin before slipping off him to cuddle up beside his boyfriend.  "Tired now?" he murmured. 

"I'd say so," JungMin nodded, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng and nuzzling him close. "I love you, so much Saeng... especially when you're evil."

A soft chuckle escaped, YoungSaeng wrapping one arm around JungMin's waist in return, kissing whatever skin he could reach sleepily.  "Love you too, Min," he whispered, slowly drifting off with a content smile. 

******************

It was still early morning, KiBum could tell by the way the sun was coming through the curtain when he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed, besides the sun, was HyunJoong beside him. This was something he would have to get used to, waking up in his bed with the older man there. 

It was still surreal. After so many months of worrying and practicing, they had completed what they had set out to do all those months ago, to get HyunJoong out and away from the facility. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, knowing it wasn't going to work. He was excited, and nervous about spending the day with HyunJoong, finally getting to know him.

Maybe now that KyuJong wasn't HyunJoong's sole focus, something more could develop between them like he hoped. It was unclear though whether they would even work, but he was willing to try, and there was a glimmer of hope that maybe HyunJoong was too.

    It took a bit for HyunJoong to manage to wake up, and truthfully if they hadn't had gone to sleep almost right after dinner, he would have been near impossible to wake.  Being away from the facility had eased some of the tension in his body, and unlike the past 6 months where he'd been an unusually light sleeper for him, waking up to the slightest shuffle from his roommate or outside the door, he was finally able to sleep without worrying if he was going to wake up to guards hovering over his bed.  Or wake up at all.  
      
    Finally, some time later, he opened his eyes gradually and blinked at the face on the pillow beside his.  Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he just looked at KiBum for a long moment.  
      
    When KiBum had first told him he liked him, he hadn't had much time to think about it, nor really been in the right state of mind to try.  Once he was in the main facility and had nothing to do _but_ think, he'd turned his thoughts towards the confession.  At first, he'd felt mostly a sense of guilt, knowing he hadn't treated KiBum as well as he should have, especially with the rash kiss.  Why would KiBum like him, either way?  They'd done little but fight, and had only known each other for what, a week?  What had HyunJoong done to deserve his affection?  
      
    He hadn't been sure what to do about KiBum, but he'd come to terms with the fact he and KyuJong would never be together again.  Seeing KyuJong sleeping with HyungJoon had scarred him deeply, and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to get back together with his ex-boyfriend anymore.  And if HyungJoon made KyuJong happy, then that was enough for him.  
      
    At the same time, he didn't think he could attempt another relationship just yet.  5 years was a long time to hold on to something, and even though he'd made his peace with it, it would still be a bit before he could feel like he'd left what happened far enough behind that any relationship he had wouldn't just be a rebound.  
      
    Especially if that relationship was with KiBum.  He deserved better than that, so HyunJoong could only hope the younger man would wait for him to be ready to give himself completely, without any ghosts of the past.  
      
    Just looking at him for a minute, HyunJoong finally sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and wincing as he rubbed his temple a little. 

Feeling the shift in the bed, KiBum opened his eyes and looked up at the older man. "Morning, you okay?" he asked, yawning and stretching out as he rolled over onto his back.

Looking back down at KiBum, HyunJoong’s lips quirked upwards and he nodded, lowering his hand.  "Yeah.  Sleep well?"  He shook his hair out of his eyes, listening.  It didn’t sound like anyone else was awake. 

"I did, I always sleep well in this bed, it's comfy," KiBum chuckled, sitting up and patting down his mussed up hair. "You sleep okay? I thought you'd be out for a while longer."

"I thought so too, I’ll probably crash sometime later," HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "Don’t think anyone else is up though."  The older man stretched out his arms a little, and made a face when his bangs fell back into his eyes.  He would need a haircut before he got too annoyed. 

"Probably not, but I'm sure Kyu will be up soon, he's always up at like the crack of dawn," KiBum chuckled, shaking his head. "Was he always like that?"

Tilting his head, HyunJoong nodded.  "Yeah, he’s a horribly light sleeper," he chuckled quietly.  "One floorboard creaking from the neighbors and he’s wide awake."  As opposed to HyunJoong, who needed to be rolled out of bed to wake him up sometimes.  "Guess some things never change." 

"So... did you want to get up and make some breakfast then? I can kind of cook," KiBum said, curling his legs under him. "I think Kyu deserves a morning off from cooking."

"Sure," HyunJoong nodded.  "I can kind of help, not that much of a disaster in the kitchen."  He knew what was safe for him to do and what wasn’t.  "How’s the baking going?" he asked, remembering talking about that with the younger man.  "Were you able to try?"  He stood up, stretching out a little. 

Blushing at that, KiBum swiveled his legs off the bed and stood up. "A little... haven't had a whole lot of time to practice, but maybe now I will. I still owe you that cupcake," he said, keeping his head down as he headed to the door. "As long as you're not as bad as HyungJoon in the kitchen I think you'll be fine."

"Looking forward to it," HyunJoong chuckled, following KiBum to the door.  He kept his voice down to avoid waking the others, but knew even just walking around was bound to wake up KyuJong no matter how quiet he was.  "Why, how bad is he?" 

"He's been permanently banned from the kitchen," KiBum said quietly as they stepped out. "He can't even make toast without setting the toaster on fire," he shook his head, padding down the hall to the kitchen. He looked into the living room to see KyuJong and HyungJoon still asleep on the couch.

Lips quivering in amusement, HyunJoong shook his head before looking at the two on the couch, then back to KiBum.  "I’m not that bad then," he chuckled.  "I can actually cook a few dishes."  The amount of meals he could safely cook was little, but he was decent at them. 

"Well good, what should we make then?" KiBum smiled, opening up the fridge to see what was available. "We don't have a lot, but we can scrape something together."

The murmuring in the kitchen brought KyuJong around, blinking a few times he unburied his nose from HyungJoon's collar to look toward the kitchen where HyunJoong and KiBum were whispering. Smiling softly he tried to cuddle back against HyungJoon, content to just stay there for a while.

HyungJoon shifted a little at the movement from his boyfriend, but didn’t wake up, nuzzling closer and mumbling nonsense.  
      
    Leaning over KiBum to see what was in the fridge, HyunJoong looked around.  "There’s leftover rice cakes from last night, we can make ddeokbokee if we’re really stuck."  
       
"For breakfast?" KiBum blinked at him, giving him a weird look over his shoulder. "Okay, but if Kyu yells at us I'm blaming you," he grumbled, pulling out the rice cakes and some vegetables and setting them on the counter.

"I’ve done it to him before," HyunJoong chuckled, shaking his head as he got out the rice cakes and sauce.  "He won’t get too mad."  Fully aware KyuJong was probably awake and could hear them.  "Besides, I said I would help, and this just happens to be one of the things I can make."  He started slicing up the rice cakes into rectangles. 

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you to cook then," KiBum chuckled, getting out the pan to place on the stove before turning his attention to cutting up vegetables.

"Just as long as you don't put squid in it this time," KyuJong said, having gotten up at hearing the discussion and was leaning against the wall. "You know I don't like squid."

Glancing back at KyuJong, HyunJoong shook his head with a small smile.  "No squid.  I wanted to see if you would notice.  I didn’t see any squid in there anyways."  He busied himself preparing the rest of the rice cakes, laughing quietly as HyungJoon started to protest everyone being up so early. 

"Oh I noticed, and remember you were on your own for meals for a week after that," KyuJong chuckled. He turned back to his boyfriend still on the couch, mimicking his pouting. "Not my fault these two are too loud."

"We weren't being loud," KiBum protested. "You're just a light sleeper Kyu. And HyungJoon if you want to sleep more you can go sleep on my bed."

"Too far," HyungJoon mumbled, burying himself in the blanket and stretching out to take up the whole couch.  
      
    Amused, HyunJoong glanced back at them.  "The others getting up anytime soon, or are we leaving leftovers in the fridge?" 

"I'm sure they'll be up soon, the smell of food cooking usually gets JungMin up," KyuJong smiled, sitting down at the table. "I don't know about the other two, Kevin should eat soon though."

"Either way, I'm not waking anyone up," KiBum said firmly, finishing up with onions and pushing them from the cutting board into the pan.

"Another thing to avoid?"  HyunJoong asked, looking at KiBum in amusement as he finished up as well and moved over to the pan, adding the rice cakes and sauce. 

"Definitely," KiBum made a face. "Only KyuJong is brave enough to open up their door."

"I'm not as easily offended by skin as some people," KyuJong chuckled.

"It helps that JungMin doesn’t try to kill you like he does KiBum," HyungJoon mumbled from under the blankets, yawning.  
      
    "Maybe I should avoid waking them up as well," HyunJoong laughed quietly.  
      
    He’d just started adding some of the spices when a loud blaring noise suddenly came from one of the rooms, making him jump and nearly dump the spice on himself.  HyungJoon sat up straight, blinking owlishly with hair in his eyes.  "Whazzat?"  
       
"Sounds like an alarm," KyuJong blinked, puzzled. He didn't think any of the others would have set an alarm. There was a startled shout coming from JungMin and YoungSaeng's room.

"Who the hell turned on this alarm!" JungMin could be heard yelling through the door.

"Oh let's be thankful he can't get up so easily," KyuJong tried to hide his smile as the alarm was turned off.

HyungJoon was still blinking at the door.  "Why in the world would they have set an alarm?"  Those two hadn’t used an alarm even for working, since they worked in the evening.  "KiBum, JungMin’s gonna kill you if you turned it on as a prank.  Or YoungSaeng, seeing as YoungSaeng can actually move." 

Staring at his brother wide eyed, KiBum shook his head violently. "You think I'm dumb enough to play a prank like that? No, I didn't touch their alarm, I don't go near their room."

"Maybe they did it on accident.. flailing limbs and all," KyuJong said lightly, shrugging.

"At least we don’t have to worry about waking them up now?"  HyunJoong chuckling, rubbing his temple before motioning down to the pan.  "Just about done here."  
      
    "Maybe someone should…should wake the other two up?"  HyungJoon asked as he padded over to the table, his question punctuated by a yawn. 

KyuJong opened his mouth to say something when SooHyun's head popped out from their door, rubbing at his eyes. "What's with all the loud noises?"

"JungMin's not having a good morning," KyuJong chuckled, getting to his feet. "Is Kevin awake?"

"Yeah, mind giving me a hand with him?" SooHyun said, backing up back into the room, KyuJong following.

The door to JungMin and YoungSaeng's room opened, JungMin standing in the doorway leaning heavily, he'd only managed to get his pants on. "KiBum, if you did that, I'm going to kill you!"

"It wasn't me, swear!" KiBum protested, hiding behind HyunJoong.

HyunJoong looked behind him at KiBum in amusement before turning to JungMin.  "It wasn’t him, I was with him the whole time."  
      
    YoungSaeng appeared beside JungMin a moment later, thankfully with all his clothes on.  "Finish dressing first, kill him later."  He draped JungMin’s shirt over one shoulder and helped pull the younger man back into the room.  
      
    Kevin was half-sitting up in the bed, blinking sleepily at KyuJong.  "Isn’t it too early for death threats?" he asked, yawning.  
       
"Not when it comes to JungMin," KyuJong chuckled, pulling back the blankets as SooHyun helped the younger to get to his feet. "You feeling okay Kevin?"

The youngest nodded, leaning a little against SooHyun.  "Better than yesterday," he smiled tiredly.  He was already getting tired of needing help to get anywhere, though he knew he hardly had a choice. 

"That's good, we have some aspirin if you need it," KyuJong smiled, supporting Kevin on his other side as they helped him to the door. "It helps take the edge off the pain." They slowly got Kevin out the living room, helping him to sit down on the couch. "We'll change your bandages after breakfast, okay?"

JungMin was coming out of the bedroom at that point, fully dressed and leaning heavily on YoungSaeng as he limped his way to the couch to sit. He was still glaring at KiBum. "If he didn't, I'd like to know who did turn that alarm on."

"Maybe there was a power outage while we were gone and it reset?"  HyungJoon mumbled, still not fully awake, his head down on the table  
      
    "I don’t think they’re meant to reset with the alarm on," HyunJoong smiled, getting ready to dish out the food.  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin before wandering into the kitchen to set up drinks, still half-asleep.  
       
"It wasn't any of us, Min," KyuJong said gently, smiling at the younger man. JungMin deflated slightly, still mumbling under his breath. KyuJong chuckled and went to the kitchen to bring out some bowls for HyungJoon and himself at the table.

"Yeah, and next time at least put a shirt on before you start accusing someone," KiBum said, still hiding somewhat behind HyunJoong.

"He didn't have a shirt on?" SooHyun blinked, taking in a couple bowls for himself and Kevin. "And I missed it?" He sighed dramatically, pouting.

YoungSaeng eyed SooHyun out of the corner of his gaze as he fixed the drinks, bringing a glass over for JungMin and himself and setting it down on the small table beside the couch.  Heading back into the kitchen, he returned to the couch with bowls for them both, settling down on the floor in front of JungMin after passing his boyfriend his.  
      
    "So we get to try HyunJoong’s cooking now?"  HyungJoon asked, waking up enough to get his own bowl.  
      
    HyunJoong nodded, and pulled KiBum out from behind him.  "He doesn’t look like he’s going to kill you now," he pointed out, getting the leftover food into a container he’d found before setting the pan in the sink. 

"From what I remember, HyunJoong's cooking was often hit or miss," KyuJong said lightly, stirring the food around in his bowl and eyeing it suspiciously.

"I'm sure it's fine," KiBum said, sitting down at the table to eat, still wary of JungMin although JungMin seemed to have forgotten about wanting to kill KiBum. JungMin accepted his bowl with a smile, turning on the television to sit and eat, watching happily.

"I'd watch what you say SooHyun, I think YoungSaeng's trying to kill you with his glares," JungMin said, flipping through the channels.

"What'd I say?" SooHyun blinked, looking over at YoungSaeng with a pout. "Your boyfriend is good looking, don't you think so?"

YoungSaeng just fumed silently, legs drawn up to his chest as he paid attention to his bowl.  Of course he thought JungMin was good-looking, extremely so, but he didn’t like it coming from someone else.  
      
    "My cooking must be fine this time, JungMin seems to have no trouble," HyunJoong chuckled, going to sit down across from KiBum.  "And my ddeokbokee was fine, except for the squid idea."  
       
"Yes, as long as you didn't experiment your cooking was fine," KyuJong nodded, taking a few hesitant bites. It was pretty good. Hearing the conversation out in the living room he sighed and turned in his seat. "SooHyun, we talked about this," he said firmly. "Leave JungMin, and YoungSaeng alone."

Pouting, SooHyun turned back to his food and mumbled an apology to the other two. JungMin just chuckled, nudging YoungSaeng in the hip with his foot. "Lighten up Saeng, he can compliment me if he wants."

YoungSaeng’s response was to wrinkle his nose at JungMin’s reflection in the TV, deciding it was probably safer to stay quiet as he nibbled on a rice cake.  Through the reflection, he watched as Kevin leaned forward carefully to squeeze SooHyun’s shoulder, the older man’s lips quirking upwards slightly.  
      
    Watching the others in the living room, HyunJoong shook his head before looking at KiBum. "When did you want to go to that school you mentioned?"  
       
Looking up at HyunJoong, KiBum blinked and thought about it. "Uh, whenever is fine, we can go after breakfast, or wait a bit. I don't have to work today." He hoped the others didn't want to tag along.

SooHyun smiled at the squeeze to his shoulder, turning to grin up at Kevin. "You don't mind if I call you cute right? Everyone else seems to take offense."

Blinking owlishly at the older man, Kevin flushed.  "They take offense because they’re already taken," he pointed out.  Attempting to draw his legs up before giving up when it hurt too much, he focused on poking his food around his bowl, the tips of his ears red.  
      
    Nodding, HyunJoong smiled.  "Sounds good."  He looked at the others.  
      
    "I should probably see if I can get some hours for work too," HyungJoon said, rubbing one eye as he ate.  
       
"Right away?" KyuJong asked, frowning slightly. He'd hoped that others would take a bit of time off from work after what had happened. "They can do without you for at least another day can't they?"

"So that means you're not taken?" SooHyun said, setting his bowl down and resting his chin on Kevin's knee, grinning.

Kevin turned even redder at the chin on his knee, squirming a little as he tried to avoid looking at SooHyun’s wide grin.  "N-not at the moment, no."  
      
    About to answer KyuJong, HyungJoon perked up at the turn of conversation and watched Kevin slowly turn the same shade as JungMin’s hair.  Because Kevin was usually so unfazed by everything, it was _very_ easy to tell when he was flustered.  "They can probably wait another day or two, but I just want to let them know I’m back and available to work," HyungJoon said after a moment, most of his attention elsewhere.  
       
"Okay, good," KyuJong smiled, returning to his meal. He glanced out at the living room from the corner of his eye at SooHyun who was still teasing Kevin.

"There, you can let your hackles down YoungSaeng, SooHyun's found someone else to fawn over," JungMin chuckled, finishing up his breakfast and setting the bowl on the side table.

YoungSaeng elbowed JungMin’s uninjured leg, but even he was amused at how Kevin seemed to have no clue what to say now, nodding helplessly to whatever SooHyun was saying.  Yawning, YoungSaeng rested his head against JungMin’s good knee, closing his eyes.  "We turned off the alarm so it’s not gonna go off tomorrow morning, right?" He mumbled. 

JungMin didn't answer, his eyes on the television. "Everybody shut up," he snapped, leaning forward and turning up the volume. KyuJong looked over, frowning slightly at his tone, but got up out of his chair when he started listening to what was being said on the TV.

_"....reports are still coming in on the story we broke last night. Dozens of security staff were found dead in an apparent attack on a medical facility a few hours north of Seoul. First reports indicated a terrorist attack of some sort, but officials are now releasing statements that they are looking into the operations of the facility._

_One official has stated that many individuals were being held against their will, and forced to undergo various testing. There has been reports of at least six other facility locations around the country."_

KiBum got up for his chair, moving to stand next to KyuJong who had his hands over his mouth and was trembling.

_"The company sponsoring this facility, PRMedical, has long been under suspicion for continuing the operation of this facility that was reported to have been closed three years ago after a few of the first few patients' deaths."_

_PRMedical has not issued any statements to this, or to the apparent suicide of their CEO Park SaengHo early this morning. We will have more on this story as reports come in."_

There was a snap of plastic as the remote in JungMin's hand shattered, his cheek twitching as he stared at the screen.

YoungSaeng, staring up at the TV in utter shock, jumped at the sound of plastic snapping and crunching behind his ear.  When he turned around to see what it was, and saw the expression on JungMin’s face, he stood up.  "Min?"  He quickly turned his attention to the remote, trying to uncurl JungMin’s fingers from around it before he hurt himself.  
      
    "What…what does that mean?"  HyungJoon asked quietly, standing as well and looking at KyuJong with wide eyes.  
      
    HyunJoong stared at the television, meal forgotten.  "They were caught," he murmured.  "The world knows, or will know as soon as the drugs on those patients start wearing off…"  
      
    They’d never thought it possible that the facility would be found out.  
      
    "JungMin, let go of the remote, you’re cutting your hand," YoungSaeng said, worried eyes going to his boyfriend’s expression as he tried to make him let go. 

Eyes not moving from the television, JungMin slowly uncurled his fingers, letting the pieces that weren't stuck into his skin fall to the floor. "That bastard..." he whispered, blinking back tears. "That bastard did that to us... to _me_." He slowly looked up at YoungSaeng. "Think he knew I was in there? Think he laughed, and said good riddance?"

KyuJong looked worriedly at HyungJoon, not sure what JungMin was talking about. He took his boyfriend's hand and held it tight.

Busy trying to take out the pieces of plastic from JungMin’s hand as carefully as he could, and motioning at the others to get the first aid kit, YoungSaeng paused as he took in JungMin’s words.  He looked up from his boyfriend’s hand to the tear-filled eyes, listening to him.   
      
    "Min?" he murmured.  "What do you mean?"  He brushed at the tears in the corners of JungMin’s eyes with the hand that wasn’t smeared with drops of JungMin’s blood, holding the younger man’s hand carefully with the other.  "Did who know?  The man they mentioned?"  
      
    Who had they said committed suicide?  Their CEO, wasn’t it?  Park SaengHo.  
      
    Park…  
      
    "…JungMin…"  YoungSaeng’s eyes widened slowly.  "Was he…"  
       
KiBum ran to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit and some gauze, handing it over to YoungSaeng and stepping back away from JungMin. SooHyun was watching worriedly, his hand on Kevin's.

"Was he my father?" JungMin finished the question, nodding. "Yes, that son of a bitch was my father. My _father_ did that to us, Saeng."

Silence followed his words, the others in shock.  "His..father?"  HyungJoon said quietly, not sure what to make of that as his fingers curled more securely around KyuJong’s.  
      
    YoungSaeng stared down at him, throat closing.  How could a father do that to his own son?  Anger burned in his chest, wishing he could bring Park SaengHo back from the grave so he could kill him himself.  
      
    "He’s never going to hurt you again, Min," he whispered.  Brushing his fingers through JungMin’s hair, he hugged his boyfriend close, easing down into the seat beside him so he could cradle him close.  He didn’t know what to say, just keeping JungMin against him as he picked pieces of plastic out of his hand.  
       
"KiBum, drive me to the school," JungMin said, his eyes going to the younger. KiBum backed up a bit more, looking to the others.

"I don't think..." KiBum shook his head. JungMin was not in any condition to go anywhere.

"I don't care what you think, _drive me to the school_ ," JungMin snapped, brushing YoungSaeng off, trying to get to his feet. "Or would you rather I break something here?"

"JungMin, calm down," KyuJong said gently, trying to get between them.

"Don't tell me to calm down," JungMin said lowly, glaring at KyuJong.

"You will calm down or I will _make_ you calm down," KyuJong said firmly. There was a few tense seconds until JungMin slowly sat back down.

Swallowing, YoungSaeng took JungMin’s hand again when he was sitting.  He didn’t say anything more, just waiting for JungMin to calm down as he finished removing the plastic and started to disinfect the wound.  
      
    Kevin watched with wide eyes, then glanced back to the TV, where they were doing a recap of the top stories.  "We should turn that off," he said quietly.  HyungJoon padded over and turned the TV off manually, since the remote was smashed.  
      
    None of them seemed to know what to say, HyunJoong standing as well after the outburst from JungMin.  He wasn’t about to point out it was a good thing the facility had been found out while JungMin was like this.  
       
Taking in a deep breath after that, KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand. "At least we know now, and I'm sure we'll hear more later.. but I think it's safe to say that the facility won't be coming after us anymore."

"You really think so?" KiBum started to smile a little. That was something they had never expected, finally being free. "How.. how did the police know to go there? I thought they would have taken care of it themselves, not let the police in."

"I may have had a hand in that," SooHyun spoke up, smiling sheepishly. "Before I left the security booth, I overloaded their servers and that may have tripped the fire alarm."

"So…we don’t have to worry about being found?"  HyungJoon murmured.  Kevin attempted to hug SooHyun around the shoulders, only able to lean over so far before he had to stop.  
      
    HyunJoong felt a weight fall off his shoulders, a small smile curving his own lips as he leaned against the table, head bowed.  
      
    YoungSaeng didn’t say anything, carefully wrapping JungMin’s hand in gauze.  Securing the end, he held the hand loosely in both of his, thumb stroking over skin.  He looked up at JungMin, watching his boyfriend’s expression.  
      
    "Want to go to our room?" he murmured softly.  
       
Closing his eyes, JungMin tried to sort out his thoughts but his mind was a jumble of emotions. He took YoungSaeng's hand with his good one and held it tightly. He didn't know what to do, the past rearing up again no matter how much he tried to push it down.

"I should tell them," he whispered. They deserved to know why seeing his father had elicited such a reaction.

Swallowing, YoungSaeng nodded, lifting the hand JungMin wasn’t holding to run through JungMin’s hair slowly, trying to relax him.  Something would have to be said now.  
      
    "In a few minutes," he said quietly, stroking JungMin’s red hair.  "They can wait a few minutes.  Just breathe for now."  His hand trailed down from JungMin’s hair to massage at the tense muscles at the back of his neck, staying right beside his boyfriend.  
      
    HyungJoon quietly went around and collected the dishes, bringing them into the kitchen.  Deciding to give the redhead his space to calm down, HyunJoong slipped into the kitchen to start cleaning up without a word.  
       
Leaning against YoungSaeng, JungMin's were still closed as he tried to calm down. "Thank you," he whispered. Only YoungSaeng's touch could calm him down like this.

KyuJong watched them for a moment before heading into the kitchen to help clean up. Standing awkwardly for a second, KiBum mumbled something about taking a shower and disappeared into his room to get some clean clothes.

Realizing Kevin was still hugging his shoulders, SooHyun patted the younger man's arm and turned to look over his shoulder. "We should get your bandages changed."

Letting go, Kevin nodded.  "Help me up," he smiled a little sadly, hands out.  
      
    Once the room was clear, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's cheek, one hand still working at his stiff muscles.  "It'll be okay," he murmured softly, cradling him close.  "No one blames you, Min.  You couldn't have known." 

"I had no idea what it was he did, or who he worked for... how can anyone live with themselves and willingly do that to people," JungMin said, feeling the tears start again. "I don't know what to do now Saeng... that man destroyed all of our lives."

"We knew there were bad people in the world..."  YoungSaeng watched JungMin, before letting go of the younger man's hand to cup his face gently in both of his own, getting JungMin to look at him.  
      
    "You know what you're going to do, Min?" he said quietly, stroking JungMin's cheek with one thumb.  "You're going to get back up and show him that he didn't succeed."  YoungSaeng brushed away a tear that fell.  "You're alive...you took your life back from him.  He can't hurt you anymore." 

Placing one hand on top of YoungSaeng's to hold it against his cheek, JungMin smiled through the tears, nodding. The man he knew as his father was gone, a man that had done everything possible to tear him down, break him. Yet here was YoungSaeng, who had put him back together with the promise of a new life, of a real family.

"I love you, so much Saeng," he whispered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. "Thank you, for everything."

Kissing him back softly, YoungSaeng lingered against JungMin's mouth, eyes half-open.  "I want to give you everything you gave me," he whispered, kissing him again before just resting his forehead against the younger man's, the hand that wasn't covered with JungMin's own slowly brushing locks of red hair behind JungMin's ear, running his fingers through the soft strands.  "I love you too, Min."  He smiled at his boyfriend. 

Smiling back, JungMin took in a deep breath, feeling much calmer now. He was ready to tell the others now, about his past. Now that he was slowly coming to terms with it. Kissing YoungSaeng again, he pulled back slowly and looked over his boyfriend's features. "I think...I want to get in contact with his wife. I have a half brother and sister, they're much older than me but treated me like a sibling. His wife was pretty nice too..."

YoungSaeng searched JungMin's eyes, then smiled and nodded.  "Then that's what we'll do," he said quietly.  "We can ask for Kevin's help, since he has internet access."  He wanted to ask if JungMin planned on telling them about being part of the facility's patients, but decided to leave that for later.  "And we don't have to worry about being caught now, so we can see them whenever you're ready," he smiled gently. 

Nodding, JungMin wrapped both arms around YoungSaeng and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry about the remote," he said sheepishly, looking at his hand. "I should apologize to everyone else too, for losing my temper like that."

    "I doubt they blame you."  YoungSaeng hugged JungMin in return, rubbing his back.  "We'll just get a new one, I'm more worried about your hand than the remote.  Isn't your leg bad enough?"  He disentangled himself enough to pick up JungMin's hand, looking down at the bandages. 

"My hand is fine, it's just a couple little cuts," JungMin chuckled, shaking his head. He looked up to see KyuJong hovering in the dining area. "It's okay, I'm not going to bite anyone's head off."

"Are you okay?" KyuJong asked hesitantly, coming in to sit down next to the couch. The others were almost done with the dishes.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," JungMin nodded, sighing. "Once everyone's done I want to tell everyone something.' KyuJong nodded, smiling at the two of them.

YoungSaeng returned the smile, securing one of his arms around JungMin's waist and staying beside him.  After a minute, Kevin and SooHyun reappeared, the former's waist re-bandaged as he made his way to the couch with SooHyun's help.  He looked to JungMin with a nervous smile, relaxing a little when he saw the redhead had calmed down.  
      
    Watching the others slowly reappear, YoungSaeng leaned up to kiss JungMin's cheek, still holding the man's bandaged hand. 

Once everyone had come back into the room, JungMin took a deep breath. "I'd like to apologize first for losing my temper, especially to you KiBum. I'm sorry," he smiled hesitantly at the younger who returned the smile. "I've decided to tell you all about my past, and maybe you can understand why I reacted the way I did."

"When I was four years old, I was given up for adoption. My father was a business man... don't know anything about my mother. What I do know is that my father's wife was not my mother, and the story I heard was that she had made him give me up, but I'm starting to doubt the validity of that," he shook his head, wanting to think more about that later. "I was bounced around from different foster homes until I turned eighteen, and went to college on a sports scholarship for track. Three years later I met my father. Biggest mistake of my life."

"He refused to see me at first, and when he finally did he told me that I was nothing to him. That he wished my mother would have aborted me so he wouldn't have to carry the shame around of having a bastard of a son. He told me I was absolutely worthless in his eyes, and never wanted to see me again. After that... I tried to kill myself. When I woke up in the hospital after having my stomach pumped, the doctor told me that I should get some help, and gave me the number of a counseling center. The counseling center told me about this great new program at some facility far up in the mountains and that it would be just what I needed. Give you two guesses where that was. So it turns out the man that broke me down once, had a hand in trying to kill us all." JungMin fell silent, looking down at his hand in YoungSaeng's, breathing deeply. "So, that's my story."

YoungSaeng ran his thumb over JungMin's hand reassuringly, glancing at the others to see their reaction.  
      
    HyungJoon was chewing on his lower lip, eyes worried.  "Guess it makes sense why you never wanted to say anything," he said after a moment, smiling a little at JungMin.  "If it weren't for the recent news, I'd ask if I could hypnotize that man into taking a long walk off a short pier."  
      
    "I'm sorry you had to go through that, hyung," Kevin said quietly.  "Your reaction was understandable.  At least...at least it's over now, and thank you for trusting us." 

Watching JungMin's reaction, KyuJong sighed. It seemed they all came from such rough points in their life. "You know you can talk to any of us if you need to JungMin," he said softly, the younger man looking up at him. "That goes for everyone here. After everything we've been through, we should be able to talk to one another about things in our past, and in our lives."

YoungSaeng nodded, hugging JungMin again.  HyunJoong watched without saying anything, but he smiled lightly at JungMin either way.  
      
    "Yeah, that's right, we're all here for each other," HyungJoon grinned.  "No matter what."  He smiled at KiBum. 

JungMin nodded, leaning against YoungSaeng with his eyes closed. "Thank you, all of you." He said, burying his nose in YoungSaeng's neck.

"You're welcome JungMin," KyuJong nodded, looking around at the others. "Well, what do we do now? We don't have to hide anymore."

"I want to go see Umma," KiBum said, looking to HyungJoon.

HyungJoon brightened.  "Yes!  We can now, right?"  He looked to the others.  
      
    A small chuckle left HyunJoong, the older man leaning against the table.  "Maybe we should hold up for a bit to see how the news story develops...things will get interesting when the media get their paws on all the files.  After that, it should be safe enough, right?"  They had no way of knowing how things would play out for the next little while.  He was sure all their names were still on file, the question was, what was going to happen to those files?  
      
    "At the very least, you could give your folks your cell phone numbers now, right?"  Kevin asked, blinking. 

"I think we can do that," KyuJong smiled, rubbing his hand up and down HyungJoon's back. The brother's seemed very excited at the prospect of seeing their mother again, and kyuJong was happy for that, and albeit a little nervous since he would likely be dragged along. "Maybe you two should go call her?"

Hearing the conversation, JungMin whispered into YoungSaeng's ear. "You should call your mom too, maybe she's heard something?"

Looking at JungMin, YoungSaeng smiled a little and nodded.  "I'll call her this afternoon," he said softly, brushing a lock of hair behind JungMin's ear.  "I have a feeling the cell phones are about to be taken over anyways."  
      
    Sure enough, HyungJoon leaned over to kiss KyuJong quickly before grabbing KiBum's hand and a cell phone, pulling his brother off into his room.  Kevin laughed quietly from the couch, glad the tension in the air was gone. 

Watching them go, KyuJong shook his head with a grin on his face. Everything seemed more relaxed now. HyunJoong was here and the facility was being shut down. His eyes landed on HyunJoong who was standing away from the rest. "What about you? You want to get a hold of your mom?"

HyunJoong looked over at KyuJong, blinking before he nodded.  "I can wait until the fight for the phones is over, but yeah, I'd like to reach her," he said, leaning against the table.  He wanted to ask if KyuJong was going to get in touch with his own family, but wasn't sure if that was safe to ask, given KyuJong's non-existent relationship with them.  Finally, he settled on asking, "your sister?" quietly. 

"I'd like to, Kevin said he'd help me find her," KyuJong nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. "You know, she didn't like you very much," he chuckled.

"I remember," HyunJoong sighed, sitting down in a free chair and putting his head in his hand.  "So I should make sure she doesn't see me?" he mused, small smile on his lips.  JungMin and YoungSaeng were curled up together on one end of the couch, Kevin and SooHyun talking at the other end. 

"Probably," KyuJong laughed lightly "Hopefully she'll be so happy to see me she won't care about you being there." He hoped so anyway, his sister was incredibly stubborn. "When was the last time you talked to your mom?"

"Not for years,"  HyunJoong murmured, tilting his head to one side as he thought.  "Must have been before I went to the facility the first time.  I might have to make sure I'm not going to be killed for taking so long."  He rubbed the back of his head a little.  "She'd be glad to know you're okay too," he said quietly. 

"Your mom was very nice to me," KyuJong nodded, closing his eyes. After his own parents had shunned him, HyunJoong's mother had accepted him like a son, and helped him when he needed it the most. He wondered if HyungJoon's mother would be just as nice, he figured she would be if she had raised the brothers. "Did she know that we...?"

"Broke up?  Yeah, she knew."  HyunJoong hid little from his mother, not even what he'd done to KyuJong.  She'd called him an idiot of course, but hadn't stopped him from trying to find KyuJong when he disappeared.  
      
    HyunJoong was silent for a moment, noticing the other four were caught up enough to not pay them any attention.  "I'm glad for you, you know," he murmured.  "That you're with HyungJoon." 

Eyeing the others for a moment, KyuJong got to his feet and moved closer to HyunJoong, sitting down in a chair across from him. "Thank you, I appreciate that," he smiled sadly, looking to HyunJoong's eyes. "Did you want to talk about what happened? I know I said, and did, some hurtful things to you, and I'm sorry, truly."

"I'm sorry too," HyunJoong said, alternating between looking in KyuJong's eyes and down at his hands.  He knew he wouldn't get far without talking to KyuJong, needing some sense of closure.  "I was probably just making it worse, wasn't I?"  He shook his head.  "I'm not going to get in your way anymore.  The most important thing is that you're happy, and I guess I kind of forgot that at first." 

"I want you to be happy too HyunJoong, which I guess is why I was so hesitant to tell you," KyuJong sighed fiddling with his fingers. "You'll always be important to me, and I still care a great deal for you. We were together for a long time, and I treasure that part of my life." Biting his lip he slid a hand across the table. "I'd like us to be friends, if that's possible."

Looking at the hand offered, HyunJoong held out his own hand, clasping KyuJong's lightly.  "The best there is," he smiled.  
      
    He felt a little better now.  It was still a long way before he felt he would be able to completely put it past him, but talking with KyuJong was a large step forward. 

Smiling warmly at him, KyuJong squeezed his hand gently. "So, what's going on with you and KiBum then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

HyunJoong blinked.  "We're getting along.  Better than before, anyways."  Pulling his hand back after a moment, he paused before raising an eyebrow.  "Though that's not really what you mean to ask, is it?" 

"Nope," KyuJong chuckled, resting both elbows on the table and cupping his chin in hands. "So, tell."

A small smile curled HyunJoong's lips, before he rested his head in one hand.  "Not much to tell.  I'll have you remember I don't really know him that well; most of that week was arguing back and forth.  Either way..."  He shook his head a little.  "He told me about his feelings, but I'm not going to rush into anything.  Not until I'm sure I'm not just unconsciously using him as a rebound.  That would be doing him a huge injustice." 

"That is a very mature response from you, consider how we rushed into our relationship," KyuJong chuckled, but understanding his reasoning. KiBum probably wouldn't do well if things ended badly between them if they rushed into it. "Just don't make him wait too long, no matter what you decide. He's got his mind set on you, and it's pretty much all he's thought about these past few months."

HyunJoong nodded.  "I'll do my best.  Right now?"  He shrugged.  "I'm just going to get to know him a little more.  Once I stop making him nervous."  He eyed where KiBum and HyungJoon had gone.  "Apparently non-awkward conversation isn't a strong point." 

"Well, I don't blame him for being nervous around you, you're a little imposing," KyuJong said, remembering the first time he had met HyunJoong. He'd been so nervous about just talking to the man behind the counter at the coffee shop that he forgot his wallet. "And it's not just because of your rough personality. You're ridiculously handsome Hyun, it makes us mere mortals nervous."

The older man blinked at that, looking at KyuJong now to see if he was joking around.  "It can't make _that_ much of a difference..."  He shook his head.  "Would it help if I went around wearing a mask?"  There was little he could do about his appearance.  "I've been trying to be a little less...rough, but I don't think it's had much of a difference."  Not only KiBum, but it was hard interacting with the others as well, apart from KyuJong who knew his quirks.  HyungJoon seemed to be purposely avoiding being right next to him, but he couldn't really blame the younger man; the other was probably worried HyunJoong was going to take out his frustrations on him. 

"Well, it's not like KiBum is all sunshine and roses either, you two have similar personalities," KyuJong said, thinking. "I think he's just more nervous because he's not sure what to do around you. You're the first guy he's had any real feelings for besides a small crush on YoungSaeng."

HyunJoong nodded slowly in understanding.  "He doesn’t have to do anything out of the ordinary," he shrugged.  He wasn’t _that_ demanding.  "I guess we’ll just have to figure things out.  Get used to each other, like I said."  He was looking forward to heading to the school with KiBum later. 

"I'm sure you'll get there," KyuJong nodded with a smile. "Maybe you should get ready to go, they should be off the phone soon and you and KiBum had a date right?"

"I wouldn’t call it that," HyunJoong protested, chuckling as he stood up.  "Or are you trying to make me nervous?"  He looked at the group in the living room.  "What are the rest of you going to be doing?" 

"Not nervous, just aware," KyuJong said, giving him a pointed look. Even if HyunJoong didn't think it was a date, didn't mean that KiBum didn't. "I'm not sure what we're doing. Probably not much since two of them can't move. I may go out and get some supplies since there's extra people here now."

Quietening at the look he was given, HyunJoong nodded.  "All right."  He leaned against the table, waiting for KiBum to reappear.  "I’ll see if KiBum’s up to showing me around town a little too," he murmured.  If they were going to be staying here until JungMin was able to travel, then he might as well know his way around.  It was also a perfectly valid excuse to stay out longer. 

"I'm sure he'd like that," KyuJong smiled, nudging HyunJoong's shoulder with his. "Just don't upset him, or he'll leave you somewhere and you'll never find your way back."

"I’ll remember that," HyunJoong rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips quirked up.  He heard the sound of a door opening, and HyungJoon reappeared, smiling widely.  "We gave her this cell number," he said, bouncing around in place a little. 

"I bet she's thrilled she can get a hold of you now," KyuJong chuckled, pushing away from the table to walk over to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's waist, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy?"

Stepping out from his bedroom, KiBum rolled his eyes at his brother and KyuJong before looking at HyunJoong. "So, did you want to get going soon?"

HyunJoong nodded.  "Sure.  You ready?"  He stood up straight again.  
      
    HyungJoon grinned at KyuJong, nodding.  "Very happy.  And she’s probably not going to stop calling now."  They still hadn’t figured out what to tell her of their long absence, and what happened at the facility, but they’d decided to take it one thing at a time.  
       
"We'll make sure that you or KiBum answer that phone from now on," KyuJong chuckled at the grin, leaning against HyungJoon. "It would probably be a good idea to get some more phones now too if we're giving out numbers."

"I'm ready," KiBum nodded, turning back towards the door to grab his coat and slip into his shoes. "The school isn't that far of a walk."

HyunJoong followed KiBum to the door, getting his feet into his shoes before pausing.  He blinked at the coats on the hangars doubtfully.  "I…forget which one’s mine."  They’d gotten one for him they said, but he couldn’t remember which one it was. 

"This one," KiBum smiled, pulling the coat from the end off and holding it up for him. "Kyu was very thorough in getting everything you and SooHyun would need." Once HyunJoong had his coat on, KiBum opened up the door and stepped out into the hall to wait for him.

"Have fun," KyuJong smiled, waving after them.

Waving back at KyuJong, HyunJoong slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat as he walked along beside KiBum.  "I’m guessing this school isn’t in use anymore?  Or at the very least, not while you’re practicing in it?" 

"Nope, it looks like it didn't get finished either," KiBum said. "So they ran out of funding or something cause all the classrooms are bare, and the theater that JungMin practiced in had a whole bunch of building materials in it."

HyunJoong nodded.  It was a lucky find.  "Where do you practice, then?"  He hadn’t been told exactly what KiBum could do yet; he’d left the same instant KiBum’s ability was discovered.  "In one of the classrooms?"  Heading down the staircase, he glanced at KiBum out of the corners of his eyes. 

"No, in the gym," KiBum said, smiling to himself. "Or in the hallways, but I can't jump very high in the halls."

"Jump?"  HyunJoong blinked, looking to him fully.  "I don’t think you ever told me what it is you can do."  He was curious now. 

"Oh, well, you know about the running thing right?" KiBum blinked, looking at him. "Well, I can jump really high too.. like... over a small house high."

"…That’s pretty high."  HyunJoong’s lips quivered in amusement.  He did remember seeing KiBum blast by when they were running from the facility staff at the train station.  "I’m guessing since you’re here you haven’t hit your head too hard on any low ceilings." 

"Well.. I wouldn't say that," KiBum looked away. The first time he had jumped was by accident and smacked into a wall. Luckily JungMin had been there and caught him before he cracked his head open on the floor. "But I haven't done that in a while."

"Always a good thing," HyunJoong chuckled.  "That’s something I wouldn’t mind seeing.  Not the…smash into the ceiling part."  He looked around them as they walked down the street curiously. 

"Well I can give you a demonstration," KiBum said, glancing over at the older. "So, how does it feel now to be out?"

HyunJoong looked back to KiBum with a small smile.  "It feels good.  Certainly more relaxed than the first escape."  He looked up at the sky.  "Wasn’t expecting the facility to be discovered like that." 

"Me either, but I'm not complaining," KiBum shook his head. "At least now we can get our ID's again and not have to hide anymore. Get a real job... go back to school."

The older man smiled down at KiBum.  "Yeah.  You wanted to go into medicine, right?  Still set on that?  There’s nothing stopping you now." 

"Yeah, I still want to do medicine," KiBum nodded, blushing. "Kyu's been giving me some advice. It's kind of sad that he doesn't want to do it anymore, he knows a lot."

"It’s understandable, it would bring up too many bad memories for him to continue," HyunJoong shrugged.  "Though I doubt he’d refuse to help if there was an emergency.  I’d say you know a lot about medicine as well.  Not everyone who’s never even been to med school can take care of a bullet wound." 

"Right... sometimes I forget he was a scientist there," KiBum said quietly, looking down at the sidewalk. "I was kind of just guessing at first, I hadn't read much about gun shot wounds, just like lacerations and stuff. I learned a whole lot more after Kyu got shot and helped to take care of him."

"I’d say you’d make a good doctor," HyunJoong smiled, nudging his arm slightly.  "And that’s something I think would be best to forget for the most part."  He returned his attention to his surroundings. 

"Well I dunno if I could be a doctor, there's no way I could afford to get into a medical program like that. I may have to settle for being a nurse if I can get my grades back up," KiBum shook his head, looking towards where the school was coming up. "I'm not going to worry about it now, I'll look into it more later."

"Hey, yesterday it didn’t even look like we would be able to get our identities back," HyunJoong shrugged.  "Who knows."  He looked up at the gate they were heading towards.  "This is the place?" 

"Yup, this is it," KiBum nodded, turning down the side alley to get to the open gate. They had been fortunate that no one ever seemed to come by the closed down school, even to check if the gates were still locked. Pulling the lock and chain from the gate loops, KiBum pushed it open to let HyunJoong go in first and closed it behind them, remembering to thread the chain back through.

"It's kind of creepy here all by yourself, especially at night," he said, heading to the side door. "I can show you where the other two practice, since it's safer when you know they're not in the building."

"It would be nice to know which rooms to avoid when they are," HyunJoong chuckled, following beside KiBum and looking around.  It was a decent-sized school.  "Doesn’t look like a hazard at least.  Have you tried jumping up to the roof?"  It wouldn’t be possible in the day, when someone could see, but at night maybe. 

"Once, but there wasn't any way back down," KiBum winced. "HyungJoon had to go back home and get JungMin to get through the access panel that had been welded shut. JungMin wasn't very pleased." Slowly making their way down the hall, KiBum turned and started to go down the stairs to the basement area. "Down here is where Saeng practices."

Smiling in amusement, HyunJoong followed KiBum, blinking.  "It’s dark down here."  He looked around for a light switch.  "Does the electricity in the building still work?" 

"No, there's emergency lights but I think the batteries ran out a while ago," KiBum shook his head, feeling around on the floor. "They keep a flashlight down here somewhere though, ah, here it is." There was a few blinks of light before KiBum got the button pressed all the way. "He usually practices in this first room here, JungMin doesn't like him being too far from the stairs."

Stepping down the stairs the rest of the way once there was light, HyunJoong looked around curiously.  "Music practice rooms?"  Looking into one of the small rooms confirmed that.  It was perfect for practice without YoungSaeng deafening anyone.  "Even with the light, it’s a little creepy down here," he chuckled, looking around. 

"It's very creepy, I don't know how YoungSaeng can stand it down here," KiBum shivered, looking around. "JungMin usually stays down here with him just in case, but that just leads us back to their little problem of not keeping their hands off each other."

"In case?  In case what, he accidentally locks himself in the room?"  HyunJoong leaned against the wall.  "So I should avoid coming down here at all then."  Amused, he looked around more before straightening and heading back to the stairs.  "I thought YoungSaeng seemed more…practical than that." 

"Yeah, he is usually, but JungMin can talk him into just about anything," KiBum shook his head. "You'll have to ask him how JungMin talked him into a skirt. I really wish I could have seen that."

HyunJoong stopped at that, looking back at KiBum with a startled expression.  "…A skirt?  How is JungMin still _alive_?" 

"No idea, apparently there was lip gloss involved too," KiBum laughed, setting down the flashlight as they started back up the stairs. "YoungSaeng doesn't like to talk about it, and JungMin just laughs. Kyu says YoungSaeng makes for a pretty girl."

Shaking his head in amazement, HyunJoong headed up the stairs and out into the hallway, turning back to KiBum.  "I don’t know about you, but I would set up a game of truth or dare, with as much alcohol as possible, just to see that." 

"Next time we get sushi, we'll have to be sure to get soju," KiBum grinned. "Last time, we played spin the bottle. I think truth or dare would be better. At least I wouldn't have to kiss my brother again."

HyunJoong couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that, leaning against the wall beside him.  "They…actually made you go through that?  And your brother agreed to it?" 

"It was on the cheek!" KiBum explained, face reddening. "And HyungJoon was so drunk he didn't know up from down. He didn't even notice KyuJong nearly making out with YoungSaeng."

That just made HyunJoong laugh harder.  "I really, really wish I could have seen this…and I’m surprised Kyu got away with that, I’m sure drunk or not JungMin wouldn’t appreciate anyone making out with YoungSaeng." 

"He didn't say anything, but he's got a soft spot for Kyu anyway. I think maybe he liked seeing Kyu and Saeng kissing," KiBum laughed, fueled on by HyunJoong's laughter. "You should have seen Kevin's face though, when he had to kiss YoungSaeng, he was scared out of his mind!"

"Scared of kissing YoungSaeng, or scared of JungMin’s reaction to kissing YoungSaeng?"  HyunJoong had to sit down, dropping down quickly before he could fall over from laughing. 

"I'm pretty sure scared of JungMin's reaction," KiBum nodded, leaning against the wall next to HyunJoong. "The best part, was when JungMin had to kiss my brother. _That_ woke HyungJoon up pretty quick."

HyunJoong hung his head, laughing.  "He’s that bad with alcohol?  You have to promise me we’ll get alcohol involved when everyone’s healed," he chuckled, tilting his head back to rest against the wall so he could look up at KiBum. 

"He's a lightweight," KiBum said, sliding down the wall to sit down next to him. "We definitely need to do another night of drinking, it was a lot of fun. Kevin kept topping HyungJoon's glass off when he wasn't looking, and I think JungMin and Kyu were having a contest to see who could drink the most. I don't know who won, I went to bed when JungMin and Saeng started making out on the floor."

"Somehow had a feeling that would come up somewhere," HyunJoong chuckled, eyes closed.  He cracked one eye open at KiBum.  "Are you good with alcohol?  You didn’t mention much of how you fared, aside from kissing your brother on the cheek." 

"I'm okay with alcohol, I didn't wake up with that much of a hangover," KiBum shrugged. "I had to kiss Kevin, which was weird," he shivered, not wanting to think about that. "What about you? Can you hold your liquor?"

"I can, though it’s been a while since I’ve had any so we’ll have to see," HyunJoong mused.  "I’ve never managed to drink so much that I can’t remember what I’m doing."  He looked up at the ceiling before pushing himself back up to his feet slowly.  "Where to next?" He asked with a small smile, hand out to help KiBum up. 

Taking HyunJoong's hand, KiBum got back up to standing and motioned down the hall. "The theater is just down this way. They've cleaned it up a bit since when we first got here," he said, pulling HyunJoong down towards the double doors.

Following in amusement, HyunJoong pushed open the doors when they reached it and looked around the inside of the dark theatre.  "This is where JungMin practices?"  He could see the building materials around the edges of the room. 

"Yup, and this another room you should avoid when they're here," KiBum chuckled. "I have a feeling with so many people in the apartment they're going to want to get away sometimes when JungMin's leg is better."

"Don’t really blame them," HyunJoong smiled, looking around curiously.  "And duly noticed."  He poked around the theatre for a bit, before turning to KiBum.  "The gym next?" 

"Gym next, it's on the other side of the school," KiBum nodded, turning around heading in the opposite direction of where they had come from. "So, you have any ideas about what they did to you yet? Any cramps or anything?"

HyunJoong followed along beside KiBum, hands in his coat pockets.  He shook his head at the question.  "No idea.  I feel fine.  The drugs might not have worn off yet."  Usually they would have worn off after the 24-hour mark, but there could be a delay.  "I’m a little nervous," he admitted. 

"I know the feeling," KiBum smiled at him sympathetically. "But you've got all of us to help, we've kind of been there before." It had been an agonizing week before he figured out what his ability was, and knocking himself out afterward didn't help.

Smiling in return, HyunJoong nodded.  "You all seem to have very good control now," he chuckled.  "I hope I can get to that point too, whatever they did."  He frowned down at one black-marked hand.  He was more worried about being rushed through the testings than anything.  "How did Kevin take finding all this out?" 

"Pretty well actually, he'd suspected something was off about us but didn't know what. He's a pretty level headed kid, the only thing I've seen him get flustered about is SooHyun," KiBum said, laughing lightly.

"That was fun to watch," HyunJoong mused with a small smile.  "It’ll be interesting to see what happens there."  He looked around the hallways that they passed, and the classrooms. 

"Had you spent any time talking to SooHyun? I don't know what to make of him yet," KiBum asked, turning down the hallway and stopping at the gym doors. Opening it up, he reached in to turn on the lamp they had got to light up the room.

"Didn’t really have the chance," HyunJoong shook his head.  "The camera situation at the facility hadn’t gotten any better.  We talked sometimes when the cameras turned off at night though.  He means well, just has a few quirks."  Blinking as his vision adjusted to the light of the lamp, he stepped into the gym after KiBum.  "So this is where you practice?" 

"Kyu warned us, but I didn't expect anything like that," KiBum shook his head, turning to face him. "Yup, this is where I practice. I'm not allowed to be alone though, just in case I crack my head open on a wall since it's so dark. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

"Of you cracking your head open?  I can pass on that one," HyunJoong replied, eyes dancing as he moved farther into the room.  "But I do want to see you run and jump." 

"You know what I meant," KiBum grumbled, waiting at the door with his arms crossed as he watched HyunJoong move into the dark room. When HyunJoong was far enough in, KiBum smirked to himself and started running toward him. He managed to stop without skidding or falling over like he had thought would happen when demonstrating for the older man, stopping at his shoulder. "You can see it better out in the light."

Turning slightly, HyunJoong still jumped back a little when suddenly KiBum was in front of him, blinking widely. After a moment he grinned.  "Then you can run laps in the hallway for me later.  Are you trying to scare me?" 

"Maybe, did it work?" KiBum grinned sheepishly, looking up at him. One of the few things he got to enjoy with his ability was surprising people like that.

"Maybe," HyunJoong chuckled, lips curled upwards as he teased KiBum.  "Show me again?"  He was having fun. 

"What if I don't wanna?" KiBum teased back, sticking his tongue out. "This isn't a dog and pony show, I'm not going to run on command for you."

Pretending to think about that, HyunJoong’s lips curled into an almost smirk.  "What if I make you run?" 

"And how are you going to do that?" KiBum said, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"How about like this?"  And before KiBum could move away, HyunJoong had pulled the younger man close and attacked every ticklish spot he knew. 

KiBum squawked the minute HyunJoong pulled him close and was screaming and laughing as he fended off the attacks. He was laughing too hard to try and run, only able to move his feet backwards which resulted in him tripping over his own foot. Eyes going wide, he latched onto HyunJoong's arms as he toppled over, dragging the older man down with him.

Grinning widely, HyunJoong yelped when he was suddenly dragged to the ground, hands going out just in time to break his fall and stop him from crushing the younger man.  He winced a little, knees stinging from where they hit the ground.  "Okay, that wasn't my intention.  You okay?"  He opened his eyes and blinked down at KiBum, not registering their position right away. 

Grimacing, KiBum nodded. "Yeah, fine, my butt broke my fall," he grumbled, opening his eyes and looking up at the older man. "Sorry, I tripped."

"Figured as much."  HyunJoong's gaze travelled along KiBum's face, taking in the details.  He rather thought, this close, KiBum didn't look like his brother at all.  At first he hadn't really been able to tell the difference, they both looked nearly identical from the other side of the room.  
      
    After a moment of regaining his breath, his lips curled upwards.  "You're more ticklish than I thought."  His fingers had found KiBum's side again, teasing. 

"No, you just surpri- gah!" KiBum flailed, batting at his hands and trying to squirm away but didn't get very far. "Stop! Okay, yes, I'm ticklish! Stop!" He was shrieking in laughter, futilely kicking his legs.

The squeaks emitting from the other man drew loud laughter from HyunJoong.  Finally he did have to stop, not because KiBum had asked him to but because he couldn't breath he was laughing so hard.  Rolling off of him, HyunJoong buried his face in his arm as his body shook. 

Finally able to stop laughing, KiBum caught his breath, staring over at the older man. "I should see if you're ticklish, see you like it," he grumbled, reaching over and poking HyunJoong in the ribs repeatedly.

"Can't breathe anyways," HyunJoong gasped, rolling over at the pokes.  "Wouldn't make a difference." 

"So this is the perfect time to retaliate then?" KiBum said, sitting up and leaning over HyunJoong. "Unless you really can't breathe, don't want you to suffocate."

"Always good," the older man panted, finally calming down enough to breathe, taking gulps of air.  He propped himself up on his elbows.  "I should remember that if I'm trying to tickle you into running, actually giving you an opening to run would be important." 

"Or you could do what did last time to make me run from you," KiBum said with a smirk, turning away from him and starting to get back up to his feet. "So, how about a jumping demonstration next?"

Raising an eyebrow, HyunJoong didn't say anything to the suggestion as he climbed back to his feet as well and dusted the dirt off his pants.  Hopefully if he ever did that again, KiBum's reaction wouldn't be to run away.  "Sure.  Careful for the ceiling."  He looked up at it.  "And the hanging beams." 

"I know what I'm doing," KiBum rolled his eyes. "You should probably back up to the door, just in case," he gave HyunJoong's shoulders a push towards the door. When HyunJoong was safely out of the way, KiBum took in a deep breath. He didn't like jumping as much as he like running, but HyunJoong wanted to see it. 

Taking a few quick steps, he lowered into a crouch and sprang up into the air. He didn't go as high as he could have, which meant he overshot how far he had wanted to go. Coming back down, he remembered to to tuck in his legs and roll, but ended up rolling right into the far wall, smacking his head against the bricks and toppling over.

Watching with a smile as KiBum took to the air, almost looking like he was flying for a brief moment, HyunJoong's eyes widened when he saw the collision with the wall.  "KiBum!"  
      
    He quickly sprinted to where KiBum had landed, stopping and crouching down next to him.  "Hey, you okay?"  He frowned, checking to see if he'd hid himself so hard he was bleeding. 

Groaning, KiBum reached up a hand to feel the nice bruise that was going to form on his forehead. "Ow," he grumbled, "I wasn't supposed to do that."

"I figured that much."  HyunJoong eased one hand under KiBum's back to help him sit up.  "You got yourself good.  Hopefully it's not a concussion.  I thought I said I _didn't_ want to see you smash your head in?" he said, teasing lightly, but there was worry in his eyes. 

"If I remember correctly, you said don't hit the ceiling, you said nothing about the walls," KiBum said, holding onto his head still. "I'm fine, I've hit my head worse than this. At least I'm still conscious. I think it's time to get going though, the room's kind of spinning."

"I think the implication of not braining yourself is the same," HyunJoong sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed KiBum's back lightly.  "Let's stay put for a minute and see if the spinning goes away."  If not, he'd probably carry KiBum back. 

"Okay," KiBum nodded, leaning slightly again HyunJoong. Being around the older man seemed to make him a clumsy fool. Not the type of impression he'd wanted to make the first day. "So, injuring myself aside, did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun," HyunJoong smiled, letting KiBum lean on him.  "Whenever you're off work next, would you mind maybe showing me around town a little?" 

"Sure, that'd be fun," KiBum nodded. "It's nice here. There's not a whole lot to do, but it's nice."

"I'd prefer nothing to do over running for our lives," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Though hopefully we don't have to do that ever again.  I think you got floor grime in your hair from that fall."  He brushed the dust out. 

"Thanks," KiBum said with a shy smile. "Yeah, hanging around at the apartment is loads better than sitting in those patient rooms even. Did you have a nice roommate at least?"

"The first one was nice, he seemed rather happy to not be alone in there," HyunJoong frowned lightly.  "Woke up to find him dead about four months in.  The guy who came in after him was pretty feisty, the guards stopped trying to grab him when he bit one." 

"He bit a guard? I'm surprised they didn't put a muzzle on him," KiBum blinked then looked down. "Sorry to hear about the other guy though, I never had to witness any of that death and stuff. I was YoungSaeng's roommate the whole time I was there."

HyunJoong shrugged a little, looking away.  "It happened often, sadly.  While I was a guard there, it was pretty common to suddenly have the patient you've been escorting around for months disappear without anyone saying anything about it."  He shook his head.  "I'm glad they were found out, hopefully they're able to do something about the patients still there so they don't suffer anymore." 

"I hope so too," KiBum nodded, chewing on his lip. He didn't want to think about that place anymore, not that they were all out and it was shutting down for good. "I think I'm ready to get going," he said softly, trying to get to his feet, wobbling slightly.

The older man watched him, one hand against his back as he stood as well.  "You sure you okay?  I can carry you." 

"No, I'm okay, just going to have a nasty bump later," KiBum said, though he was leaning heavily on HyunJoong when the older man stood. "At least the room isn't spinning nearly as bad." He took a few hesitant steps forward, his knees buckling before he went down again. "Okay, walking not so good," he whined, holding his head.

HyunJoong sighed, shaking his head with a small smile as he held on to KiBum, keeping him from falling too hard.  "You're lucky you didn't fall on your nose."  He shifted around so he was in front of KiBum, crouching.  "Get on." 

Muttering, KiBum draped his arms around HyunJoong's neck, shifting until he was on the older man's back. Getting his legs hooked at HyunJoong's waist and sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

Standing, HyunJoong adjusted his grip on KiBum's legs.  "Let's head back then," he chuckled.  He walked to the door and out into the hallway, remembering the way to the side entrance.  "We'll get some ice for your head when we're there."  The older man was careful to walk slowly enough that KiBum wouldn't be jostled by the movement. 

"I feel ridiculous," KiBum mumbled, pouting at having to be carried like a child. After a moment he said a quick 'thank you' before turning his head away from HyunJoong's, pressing his cheek to the man's shoulder.

"Don't," HyunJoong shook his head.  "You've had to half-carry me several times before, remember?"  His lips quirked slightly at the thanks.  "Just try not to do that again." 

"I didn't exactly plan on it the first time," KiBum rolled his eyes but nodded. "I don't like jumping that much, something always goes wrong. Running's fine."

"Running's probably more comfortable because you've practiced the most with it," HyunJoong pointed out.  "If you were to practice jumping, it would be easier to judge your distance, no?"  He nudged the door open with his foot when he reached it, slipping outside and heading to the gate. 

"I just get nervous at the landing, feel like I'm going to break my legs or something," KiBum sighed. "But that was a fluke, I don't normally roll into walls, I just screwed up how high I was going."

"Better too low than too high, I guess.  Hitting the ceiling would probably be worse, because then you really might break your legs on the fall."  HyunJoong paused at the gate.  "Are you able to reach around and get the chain undone?  If I let go of your legs I'm going to drop you." 

"Yeah I can get it, just crouch down and lean forward a bit," KiBum said, shifting up to reach his hands over HyunJoong's shoulders and pull the chain through the gate and push it open. When they were through, KiBum looped it back through the fence again. "There, all done."

"Great," HyunJoong smiled, straightening again slowly and readjusting his grip.  "Not a bad place to practice."  He started back towards the apartment.  "I remember the way there, so you don't have to watch if you're still dizzy." 

"Okay," KiBum smiled, closing his eyes. His head was throbbing now, and hopefully really didn't have a concussion. "I'll have to ask Kyu to take a look at me when we get back, if I'm still dizzy."

HyunJoong nodded.  "Yeah.  Other than that, I think it'll be an easy rest of the day for you," he chuckled.  He watched their surroundings as they walked, taking in the peaceful air to the small town.  "It is pretty nice here..." 

"It is..." KiBum chewed on his lip, thinking about something that had been on his mind for a while now. "I don't want to go to Jeju."

"No?"  HyunJoong glanced over his shoulder slightly, looking at KiBum the best he could.  "Where do you want to go, then?" 

"Nowhere. I want to stay here," KiBum said quietly, turning his head back to face HyunJoong, opening his eyes. "I like it here, Kevin's here... even if my mom is in Seoul it's not like I can't get on a train and go see her when I want to. It's not up to me though, everyone else is set on going to Jeju."

The older man nodded slowly.  "You don't want to stay here if your brother is going to Jeju," he guessed quietly.  After a moment, he offered a small smile.  "We can talk about it with them later.  Jeju is still a while off.  Worst off, I don't think Kevin would protest visits every now and then." 

"No, he wouldn't," KiBum chuckled, closing his eyes again. "What do you want to do?"

"I have no preference at the moment," HyunJoong shrugged slightly, returning his attention to where he was going.  "I'll follow wherever you guys decide to go." 

KiBum smiled lightly at that. "Not thinking of running away from us again?"

"I don't have a reason to run away," HyunJoong replied.  He didn't exactly feel like he belonged in the small group, not sure how to act around the others without just making it awkward, but he had said he would try.  "I have a feeling you wouldn't let me even if I wanted to." 

"No, but if you had insisted I wouldn't have let you leave by yourself," KiBum said quietly, his grip on HyunJoong tightening slightly.

HyunJoong frowned lightly, looking down at the ground.  "I'm not about to take you away from your brother," he replied. 

"It's good that you're not going anywhere then, huh?" KiBum chuckled. As much as he loved his brother, and wanted to be with him, his brother didn't need him as much now. HyungJoon had KyuJong, and KiBum would just be in the way of that again.

"...Yeah," the older man smiled after a moment.  "How's your head?"  He could see the apartment up ahead now. 

"Hurts," KiBum pouted. "I bet there's a mark there already." He sighed and made a whining noise in his throat. "They're going to make fun of me again."

"Want me to scare them away?"  HyunJoong asked, and it wasn't clear if he was joking or not despite the small smile on his lips. 

"You going to be my personal body guard?" KiBum laughed, wincing when that hurt. "Don't make me laugh, that hurts."

"Who said I was trying to make you laugh, I could be serious," HyunJoong said with a straight face.  He nudged the apartment door open with one foot, kicking it the rest of the way open and stepping inside. 

"Could be serious, and are being serious are two different things," KiBum pointed out. "But if you are being serious I'll take that offer." 

"You could always exaggerate the headache until they leave you alone," HyunJoong chuckled, adjusting his grip on KiBum's legs so that he wouldn't drop him on the stairs. 

"And have Kyu hovering over me every ten minutes to make sure I'm okay? No, that's okay," KiBum said, shaking his head. "He doesn't let you get away with faking a cold, let alone a brain injury."

"True."  HyunJoong's lips quivered in amusement.  "Just a thought."  He glanced back at KiBum.  "Brain injury aside, thanks for the time out." 

"It was fun, can't wait to do it again," KiBum smiled at him. "Less brain injuries next to time though."

"Yeah," HyunJoong laughed quietly, stopping outside the apartment door.  With both hands occupied he couldn't really open it, so he knocked lightly with his foot. 

When the door opened revealing a very surprised and curious KyuJong, KiBum chuckled. "Uh.. hi?"

"What happened?" KyuJong blinked, moving aside so HyunJoong could carry the younger in.

"Nothing, I'm fine," KiBum waved him off. "I should probably lay down for a bit though, need an ice pack for my head too."

"What happened." KyuJong frowned, looking to HyunJoong as he shut the door behind them.

"He hit his head on a brick wall," HyunJoong said simply, heading to the room he now shared with KiBum.  "Could you make sure he doesn't have a concussion or something else he should go to the hospital for?"  Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he let go of KiBum's legs and shifted to get the younger man lying down. 

"I thought we were past you hitting walls?" KyuJong frowned, following behind. KiBum managed to get himself situated on the bed and pouted. Sighing, KyuJong stuck his head around the corner to where HyungJoon was. "Can you make your brother an ice pack? He hit his head again."

"It was an accident," KiBum grumbled as KyuJong sat down on the bed after HyunJoong moved out of the way. The older man tilted up his head, looking in his eyes.

"I'm sure it was," KyuJong chuckled. Holding up his finger, he instructed KiBum to follow it with both eyes. "You're fine, just a bump on the head. If you get nauseous or hear a ringing sound, let me know okay?" KiBum grumbled and nodded again.

"Did you blink too long again?"  HyungJoon asked, coming into the room.  Stopping beside the bed, he winced when he saw the bump and carefully rested the ice pack against it.  "Running with your eyes closed is never a good idea, even without super speed."  
      
    HyunJoong settled on the edge of the bed, out of their way, watching KiBum with a small smile. 

"No, I misjudged a landing," KiBum grumbled, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. "Are you two going to sit there and poke fun at me all day?"

"Why not? It's fun," KyuJong chuckled at the face KiBum made and stood up. "We'll leave you alone. If your head still hurts in a little bit take an aspirin if you need to." KyuJong took HyungJoon's arm to lead him from the room.

HyunJoong watched them go, settling back against the wall.  "It was cool to watch you jump, landing aside," he chuckled.  "Looked almost like flying." 

"Yeah, it feels kind of like it," KiBum said with a smile. "The flying through the air part I don't mind so much, it's just the coming back down again I don't like."

"You seem to have the tucking and rolling down at least, it was just bad luck that there was a wall right there."  HyunJoong drew his legs up a little.  "Did you want me to leave so you can get some rest?" 

"Up to you, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping," KiBum shrugged, cracking one eye open. "You're welcome to keep me company some more. Unless you want to go out there and spend some time with the others."

"I'd rather stay here with you, just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to get some sleep," HyunJoong chuckled.  "I wouldn't know what to say to the others anyways.  Is the ice helping?" 

"Yeah, it's helping," KiBum said with a small smile. "You can take your time with the others... they'll understand. Did you want to lay down? I can scoot over."

"No, I'm fine like this."  HyunJoong made himself comfortable, resting his arms on his knees.  A small headache was starting, but he ignored it.

**************

After a couple of days, life around the apartment settled into a routine; a very cramped routine, but they made the best out of the situation. Kevin was able to stand up on his own by that point and would be heading back home after breakfast, KyuJong had insisted.

Helping KyuJong in the kitchen with breakfast, KiBum's thoughts kept straying to the older man who was still sleeping in his bed. Since that first day they'd gone out in the mornings to wander around town, just getting to know each other. As much as he wanted for there to be more between them, he was enjoying their time together. Today was a day off though, and they had made plans for what seemed like an actual date. Dinner and a movie later that night.

"Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go get Hyun up," KyuJong said, giving him a nudge. KiBum nodded and headed into their room.

"Hey, time to wake up," KiBum said, poking HyunJoong in the shoulder.

HyunJoong was never easy to wake up in the morning, if he wasn't waking up by his own free will.  The others had quickly given up trying, happily leaving that task to KiBum when YoungSaeng had to literally roll the man out of bed two days before.  
      
    Today was no different, and it took more than a few pokes before the older man reluctantly started to stir.  But no sooner had his mind started to wake up did he realize something wasn't right.  
      
    Shifting around, HyunJoong buried his burning face in the pillow, coughing. 

"Hyun? You okay?" KiBum poked him again a couple times. When that didn't work, he sat down next to him on the bed, leaning over and trying to roll HyunJoong onto his back.

It took a bit to roll HyunJoong over, the older man reluctant to move.  But his head was spinning too much for him to put up a decent fight, and he shifted over onto his back with KiBum's help, still holding on to the pillow.  
      
    After a moment he forced his eyes open and pulled the pillow away from his face, flushed red and eyes glazed over with fever as he blinked at KiBum. 

Blinking a few times at HyunJoong's red cheeks, KiBum put a hand to the man's forehead. "Hyun you're burning up, are you sick? You want me to get Kyu?" Standing up, KiBum made sure the blankets were tucked in good around him and even grabbed another one from the closet to drape over him.

It took a moment for HyunJoong to answer, swallowing to get rid of the stickiness in his throat.  He rubbed one hand over his face and gave up the idea of sitting up when his head continued to spin.  "S'okay," he mumbled, coughing into his hand.  
      
    Only it wasn't okay, and suddenly he couldn't stop coughing, managing to roll over onto his side in an effort to breathe. 

Eyes widening, KiBum went to the door, leaning his head. "Kyu! Help!" KyuJong came around the corner, head tilted in confusion with a small smile, thinking the younger needed his help getting HyunJoong up again. "He's burning up and coughing, I think he's really sick."

"What?" KyuJong blinked, the smile fading and he walked toward the room. "KiBum, go get the medicine from the bathroom, and damp wash cloth," KyuJong said softly, moving into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed. KiBum disappeared from the doorway.

"Hyun?" KyuJong said softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Did this just start?"

Only noticing KyuJong had came in when he spoke, HyunJoong nodded as the coughs died down enough for him to breathe.  He brushed his hair back out of his face, eyes closing.  "Felt fine last night," he mumbled, voice hoarse as he shivered even under the load of blankets.  
      
    Somewhere else in the apartment, an alarm went off again.  It had happened twice after the initial time in JungMin and YoungSaeng's room, despite checking to make sure there was nothing set before going to sleep. 

Looking up when the alarm went off again, KiBum had returned with a bottle of medicine and a damp wash cloth. KyuJong frowned lightly at the alarm sound. "That joke is starting to get old, and I'm getting irritated," he said. Helping HyunJoong to roll over onto his back, KyuJong put the damp cloth onto his forehead. 

"If it was just the one I'd say it was a faulty alarm, but it's been different ones each time," KiBum shook his head, pouring out a dose into a small cup and handing it to KyuJong.

"Here, HyunJoong, you need to take this," KyuJong said. Reaching over to help hold up his head, and pressing the rim of the cup to his lips.

Shifting slightly in an attempt to prop himself up on his elbows, HyunJoong didn't even complain about the taste of the medicine, taking it without comment.  He laid back down, giving a shaky sigh as he brushed at a bead of sweat under his hair, before starting to cough again.  
      
    "What's going on?"  HyungJoon had appeared in the bedroom door, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  "That's JungMin and YoungSaeng's alarm again, JungMin's going to put someone through the ceiling."  Suddenly noise came from the living room and he blinked, padding off to see what it was. 

KiBum and KyuJong exchanged confused glances, KiBum trailing into the living room after his brother. Turning back to HyunJoong, KyuJong smiled sadly at him. "I hope your ability isn't catching the flu, that would be terrible."

HyunJoong laughed hoarsely, proving to be a bad idea as the coughs became more pained.  "Ow," he got out when he could breathe again.  "Don't do that."  He hit KyuJong's arm weakly before groaning as another wave of dizziness hit, curling up more under the blankets and burying his face in the pillow, coughing.  His head felt like it was trying to turn itself inside out.  
      
    Checking to see if anyone was awake (though he could hear YoungSaeng grumbling angrily as he turned off the alarm yet again), HyungJoon headed into the living room where the noise was coming from and looked around.  "There's no one he—..."  
      
    He trailed off, blinking owlishly.  "Uh."  He looked at KiBum who had followed him, before pointing towards the TV.  It was on, displaying only static.  "Did KyuJong turn the TV on?" 

KiBum stared at the TV, shaking his head slowly. "No... we were cooking breakfast, and I went to wake up HyunJoong, but he's sick." He jumped slightly, hearing the stove timer going off behind him. Neither of them had set the timer. "What is going on around here?"

KyuJong patted HyunJoong's arm. "Sorry, I won't do it again." The overhead light came on, and KyuJong looked up at it, blinking repeatedly. "Odd..."

Shutting his eyes tighter against the light, HyunJoong's breathing steadily became more labored, shaking under the blankets.  He couldn't move, unable to do anything as the pain mounted.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked owlishly at his brother, leaning into the kitchen to check the stove.  "I don't...I don't know."  He stepped over to the TV to turn it off, only to have it suddenly shut off before he could even reach it, HyungJoon jumping back in shock.  
      
    "What the hell is all the noise?"  YoungSaeng was leaning out of the bedroom door, rubbing his eyes.  He could hear the commotion clearly now that the alarm was fixed.  
      
    Or at least, he thought it was fixed, jumping when it suddenly went off yet again. 

Hearing the noise coming from the living room, KyuJong frowned down at HyunJoong as he seemed to be doing worse. Nearly jumping out of his skin, the alarm next to the bed started blaring. KyuJong stared at it, then at HyunJoong. "Oh.. oh dear," he whispered. Immediately he got up, unplugging the alarm from the wall, the noise cutting out. "I'll be right back, just try to go back to sleep," he said, patting HyunJoong's shoulder before he went out to the living room. 

"Kyu, did you set the oven timer?" KiBum blinked at him when he came out of the room. SooHyun had emerged from the other bedroom by that point, their alarm had gone off too.

"No, I didn't, and I think I know what's going on," KyuJong said, moving towards the television that was on again. Reaching behind it, he unplugged it from the wall. "Unplug all the electrical devices," he said.

"Why?" KiBum asked, confused. He yelped when the microwave started up on its own, and pulled it back from the wall to unplug it.

YoungSaeng blinked in confusion at them all, but he didn't argue as he went back into his and JungMin's room and unplugged the alarm.  "Something's going on, everything's turning on and off on their own," he said to JungMin with a frown, before jumping when the cell phone on the bedside table started vibrating as though they were being called.  When he picked it up and flipped it open, the dial tone was all he heard, and there was no number.  YoungSaeng quickly powered it off before removing the battery.  
      
    HyungJoon did the same for the other cell phone, before blinking up at the lights.  They were turning on and off on their own.  "Is there a switch or something for those?"  He looked at his boyfriend in utter confusion.  "What's going on?" 

"Take out the bulbs," KyuJong said, bringing over a chair from the dining area into the kitchen to stand on so he could unscrew the bulb in the fixture. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's HyunJoong doing it," he said, trying to ignore the light turning on and off as he unscrewed the bulb.

"HyunJoong? How?" KiBum looked at his brother with a disbelieving look. "He's sick."

"Exactly," KyuJong said, stepping down off the chair. He could hear the compressor in the fridge turning on and off, but didn't want to unplug it in case they forgot. 

JungMin was trying to finish getting dressed, blinking tiredly at YoungSaeng. "So, we have a ghost then?"

"I haven't a clue, but it's kind of freaky."  YoungSaeng shook his head at his boyfriend, looking around the room to make sure there was nothing else.  Once that was done, he leaned out of the doorway to see what was going on.  Kevin had staggered out of the other room, looking lost.  
      
    Finding another chair, HyungJoon moved to help KyuJong take out the lightbulbs while trying not to be electrocuted.  "What do you mean?  It didn't look like he could even get out of bed."  He leaned into KiBum and HyunJoong's room, seeing the older man curled up and shaking.  
      
    Going to get one of the other lights, his eyes widened as it suddenly occurred to him.  "Wait a minute, do you mean this is what they did to him?" 

KyuJong joined HyungJoon at the doorway, nodding solemnly as he looked in at HyunJoong. "I wondered why it was taking so long for his ability to manifest, and he kept rubbing at his head like he had a headache. He has no idea what he's doing either," he sighed, patting HyungJoon's arm as he went to take out the light in the front entry way.

"So what do we do? We can't just go without electricity until he figures it out," KiBum said, jumping when the oven timer went off again.

"I'll have to work with him to get it under control, but not while he's sick," KyuJong sighed, setting the bulb down on a table.

HyungJoon went around making sure that everything that could be unplugged was, before heading to open up the curtains and let as much natural light into the apartment as possible.  "Guess it'll be a quiet day then.  Are we still able to use the stove?  It's not electric."  
      
    Listening, YoungSaeng nodded.  "If it hasn't been going on and off like everything else, I guess that means his ability can't touch it."  He sighed, leaning against the doorway.  "Was he sick _because_ of his ability?" 

"Probably," KyuJong said, sitting down at the table for a moment. "Now that the suppression drugs have worn off, he could have more days like this until he gets his power under control. I don't know how long this could take, and HyungJoon, I may need your help."

YoungSaeng disappeared back into the room to help JungMin out, HyungJoon going to sit next to KyuJong with a look of confusion.  "Help?  With?" 

"If his fever continues, you may need to hypnotize him to put him into a sleep until the fever passes. If you can that is, I don't know if this ability is similar to mine in that you won't be able to, but we can try," KyuJong sighed, rubbing at his head. KiBum listened to the conversation for a moment before going to check on HyunJoong.

Nodding slowly, HyungJoon bit his lip.  "I can give it a try, yeah.  How long are we giving him until I do that?"  
      
    HyunJoong's state had improved slightly with the removal of electricity in the apartment, but he still felt like someone was trying to drill through his skull.  Breath labored, he remained curled up as much as he could manage, shivering. 

"Hopefully with the appliances unplugged his ability will stop spiking, but I don't know if he's doing things to the electronics in other apartments. It would be best if we could get him away from any electricity for a while," KyuJong frowned.

"Could he be moved?" SooHyun asked. He'd come out of the bedroom after Kevin, sitting down on the couch next to him. "You could always take him to that school for a bit if you can move him."

"That would probably be best, but I'm not sure if it's healthy to move him there while he's sick," YoungSaeng said, helping JungMin out of the room and bringing him to the table.  "It's more than a little dusty, and there's no heating."  The days were pretty cold now.  
      
    "He was fine yesterday," HyungJoon frowned a little.  "The drugs couldn't have worn off all in one shot like that." 

"They probably wore off after the first day, but like with JungMin and KiBum, not using your ability stores up energy. Instead of cramps, he gets violently sick. It's also possible that all the electricity in here has bombarded him. I'm not sure either way, these are just guesses based on what we've seen so far," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "Hopefully with the appliances turned off it will make things easier for him."

"Guess we're just waiting for now," YoungSaeng murmured, slipping into a seat.  "Anything we can do to make things easier, besides leave the TV alone for today?"  He glanced in the direction KiBum had gone, then back to KyuJong. 

"Until HyunJoong's fever is gone, I'd say not doing anything that requires electricity. If you need to make a call, go out in the hall or out of the building," KyuJong said, looking around at the others. "Breakfast is ready, if you'd like to eat, I'm going to go check on HyunJoong." He slid out of his chair, smiling at the others before going into the other room.

KiBum was seated on the bed, watching HyunJoong worriedly when KyuJong came in. "How is he?" KyuJong asked, stopping next to the bed.

"Not good, he's still got a fever," KiBum frowned, removing the compress from HyunJoong's forehead. "I'm going to go rewet this, be back in a sec." He got up and left the room, KyuJong taking his seat.

"Hyun? Can you hear me?"

Shivering, HyunJoong cracked his eyes open, seeing everything in dark blurs.  After a moment he nodded, coughing a little.  It felt like the fevers had back in the facility, so bad he couldn't even move.  
      
    "What's going on?" he mumbled, having heard the alarm beside the bed go off, among other things. 

"Well, I think we've figured out who's been setting off the alarms," KyuJong smiled softly, reaching up to check his forehead. "As well as what they did to you. Have you been getting headaches and not telling me?"

KyuJong's hand felt cold against his burning skin, HyunJoong closing his eyes again.  "Only minor ones," he replied, trying to clear the stickiness from his throat without coughing.  "They stopped quickly." 

"You still should have said something," KyuJong chided gently. "You've been the one setting off the alarms, and all the other little weird things that's gone on, like the TV muting or changing channel in the middle of a show." KiBum returned with the damp cloth and KyuJong placed it back on his forehead.

HyunJoong forced his eyes back open at that.  "Really?"  He blinked at them tiredly.  That would have explained why the headaches were worse while he was in the apartment rather than out in the streets or in the school, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to analyze anything very well right now.  
      
    "Sorry," he said, starting to cough again. 

"Nothing to be sorry about, you didn't know," KyuJong chuckled, patting his arm. "Now that we know what's going on we can help you, so no more secrets okay?"

Nodding when the coughs eased up, HyunJoong blinked up at them.  "What now?"  He looked to KiBum. 

"Now, you just rest. We can't do anything until your fever breaks," KyuJong said, looking between the two of them. "I'll let KiBum take over from here." Standing up, he smiled at HyunJoong for a moment. "Let me know if you need help KiBum," he said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

KiBum sighed and sat down on the bed again, glancing down at HyunJoong. "You need anything? Water? Breakfast?"

Watching KiBum sit down, HyunJoong shook his head.  He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep anything down right now.  "Is JungMin going to kill me for the alarm?" he mumbled, lips curled ever so slightly. 

"Nah, I think he'll be a little understanding this time," KiBum smiled, taking HyunJoong's hand in his own. "So I guess we'll have to go see that movie some other time then," he said, pouting lightly but his eyes were amused. "You pick a convenient time to get sick."

The smile on HyunJoong's lips became more distinct when he felt KiBum's hand.  "We can go see it when I can move," he chuckled tiredly, shivering under the blankets.  "It's freezing.  Or is it just me." 

"We had to unplug the thermostat since it was going crazy, so, no it's not just you," KiBum shook his head. "Did you want me to get more blankets? I think there's a couple more out in the other room."

HyunJoong shook his head.  "The others will need them."  He felt his eyes trying to close on him again, keeping them open.  "Aren't you cold then?" 

"A little, but I'm fine," KiBum shook his head, gently stroking the back of HyunJoong's hand with his thumb. "You should go back to sleep, you need it."

The older man felt like he'd probably have no choice in a few minutes, everything hurt and he was having trouble focusing.  
      
    He did manage to shift a little though, just enough to use his free hand to push down the blanket on the other side of the bed in an invitation.  "I don't think I'm contagious right now." 

KiBum blinked at that, hesitating slightly before he crawled over to slide under the blankets next to him. "Is this your subtle way of saying you want to steal all my body heat?" He chuckled, finding HyunJoong's hand again.

"Better than a mountain of blankets," HyunJoong mumbled, but his lips were curved upwards slightly as his fingers curled more securely around KiBum's and he shifted closer, closer than the times they fell asleep with a large gap between them. 

Seeing how close the older man was, KiBum chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously before he hesitantly put his arm around HyunJoong's shoulders. "Well I guess you can steal a little bit," he mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down HyunJoong's back to help warm him up.

"Thanks," HyunJoong murmured, relaxing at the hand running along his back.  His eyes slipped closed, the fever finally pulling him into sleep as he eased closer, not letting go of KiBum's hand. 

"Welcome," KiBum whispered, closing his own eyes and sighing softly. Continuing to rub the older man's back, KiBum settled into a light doze, comfortable keeping HyunJoong warm. He didn't hear the door open a few minutes later, KyuJong poking in his head to see how things were going.

Smiling to himself, KyuJong closed the door quietly and went back to the table to finish eating. "He's back asleep for now."

HyungJoon smiled in relief, chewing.  "Hopefully that'll help his fever somewhat."  
      
    "Sounds like his ability is closer to KyuJong hyung's and SooHyun sshi's, then?"  Kevin blinked.  "I mean, in that he'll be always practicing whether he wants to or not."  Going to the school where the others practiced would be more of a break for HyunJoong than actual practice, while staying in the apartment all the time would have interesting effects. 

"He'll have to practice a great deal, who knows how long it will take before he can get control over this ability," KyuJong nodded. "But we'll do the best we can to help him." KyuJong looked to SooHyun who nodded. After having conversations with SooHyun, KyuJong knew his own experience in getting control hadn't been as bad of an ordeal as it had been for KyuJong, but they could help HyunJoong.

"But what does this mean about TV usage," JungMin asked, popping another bite into his mouth.

"I think you can go without TV for a day JungMin," KyuJong blinked at the younger.

"We can try to ease him into it once the fever's gone," HyungJoon suggested.  "Slowly start plugging things in again, and alternate whenever we need the microwave or something like that."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  "That would probably be best, but we should leave as much as we can unplugged for a while.  If he's picking up on whatever our neighbors have, that's still a lot of strain to be under." 

"It's good that KiBum's been taking him out of the apartment in the morning, I'm sure they can continue to do that," KyuJong said, thinking of more ways to help HyunJoong. "I think out of all of us he's having it the worst. Makes me wonder how those other people they pulled out of the facility are doing." There had still been news reports on the shut down of the facility, but nothing more had been said about the patients inside.

"Same. I bet the doctors checking them over have no idea what's going on with them," JungMin nodded. "There might be more information on the internet," he said, looking to Kevin. "You feeling up for going home yet?"

Kevin looked up, swallowing and nodded.  "Yeah, I can head back today," he said with a small smile.  "I'll check on the internet to see if there's any more news.  Maybe when things are more stable, and your leg is better, you and KyuJong hyung can come over so we can start looking?" 

"I think we can do that," KyuJong nodded. "Could finally meet your parents after all this time."

"Which makes me wonder what he's told them about us," JungMin said, narrowing his eyes at the youngest.

Blinking at JungMin, Kevin smiled nervously.  "Only that you're all very wonderful hyungs?"  
      
    "They didn't start to wonder when you went back home with that hangover after the drinking game?"  YoungSaeng teased, and Kevin flushed. 

"I'm surprised they let him out of the house after that," KyuJong chuckled, finishing up his breakfast and starting to clear plates.

"Do I get to meet your parents too?" SooHyun asked, grinning at Kevin.

"Uh, sure?"  Kevin blinked, not sure what to say.  "Did you...want to come over today, SooHyun sshi?"  
      
    YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's cheek and started to help KyuJong clean up, lips curling in amusement. 

"I'd love to! I can finally see your room, and then maybe you can show me around town finally," SooHyun bounced in his seat. "You think your parents will like me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't see why not," Kevin replied, smiling a little more at the older man's energy.  
      
    Placing the dishes beside the sink, YoungSaeng looked back at the others at the table, smiling at KyuJong after a moment.  "They seem to be getting along well," he chuckled quietly, filling up the sink. 

"I had a feeling they might," KyuJong smiled, scraping off any leftover bits into the trash. "Kevin can handle quite a bit, and SooHyun's a handful to say the least. They could both use someone right about now."

YoungSaeng nodded.  "I'm glad for them.  Though..."  He glanced at those at the table, seeing they were sufficiently distracted, before looking back to KyuJong.  "Don't you think it'll make things harder?"  He asked quietly.  "Unless SooHyun decides to stay here when we leave..."  It wouldn't be fair to either of them to be separated if they were starting to become closer. 

"Possibly, but at this rate it's going to be a while before we go," KyuJong sighed, glancing at Kevin and SooHyun. SooHyun was still pestering him with inane questions and acting like a hyperized child. "Honestly I don't know what SooHyun's plans are. He's never said anything going with us."

The older man nodded, starting to wash the dishes.  "Guess we'll have to see then.  I just don't want either of them to be hurt."  He scrubbed at a plate.  "We don't know that much about SooHyun either." 

"No, I don't want to see anyone hurt either," KyuJong nodded, picking up a towel to start drying. "Even if things don't work out, at least Kevin will have someone to talk to since I think most of KiBum's time is being taken up by HyunJoong now."

"True."  YoungSaeng looked to him.  "How have you and HyungJoon been doing?  Enjoying being free?"  He smiled gently.  It was a feeling they had to get used to, the idea they didn't have to hide anymore. 

"We're good, looking forward to finally having our bed back tonight," KyuJong sighed. "The couch is comfortable and all, but we've both got stiff necks from not being able to move. The being free part... well he's enjoying that at least, with the calls from his mom."

"Between him and KiBum, one of the cell phones is always in use," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Are you nervous about reaching your sister?"  He asked. 

"Very nervous," KyuJong nodded, putting a plate away. "The last time I saw her was when I had just started seeing HyunJoong and she made me come out to our parents. They wouldn't let me talk to her after that. I can't imagine what she's been thinking the past eight years."

"Only one way to find out," YoungSaeng smiled reassuringly.  "If she was as close to you as she sounds, I'm sure she'll understand." 

"I hope so," KyuJong smiled back. "Has there been any word from your mother about your daughter?"

"Nothing yet," YoungSaeng replied, working on the glasses now.  "I was planning on calling today, but that should probably wait until HyunJoong's fever breaks." 

"Right," KyuJong nodded, drying a glass in his hand. "How's JungMin doing? He hasn't talked about.. well his father at all since that day. Is he holding up okay?"

YoungSaeng looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend at the table.  "He hasn't really talked about it that much with me either.  I think it's going to be a while before he can get past that...and I don't blame him.  But he's holding up."  He turned back to the sink, finishing up. 

"It's good that he has you to help," KyuJong smiled, nodding a little. "It's good that we all have each other to get through this." Turning to look a the others at the table, KyuJong shook his head. He couldn't imagine getting through any of this without them. "So Kevin, will you and SooHyun be returning for dinner tonight?"

Kevin looked up and nodded with a small smile.  "Yeah, we will be, if that's all right?"  He looked to SooHyun.  "When do you want to leave?" 

"Of course it's alright," KyuJong nodded, getting the last of the dishes put away. "Usual time, so don't be late."

"I'll let you know if something comes up," SooHyun said with a grin before turning to Kevin. "I'm ready, let's go now?"

Nodding, Kevin eased to his feet, straightening.  "Does KiBum hyung still have my car keys?"  
      
    "I think he put them on the living room table," HyungJoon said.  Kevin padded over to get them, returning with the keys in his hand. 

"Have fun," KyuJong said, watching the two head out the door, shaking his head. SooHyun hadn't been out of the apartment much since they got into town. He'd been pretty much attached to Kevin's hip and that didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon. Taking a seat at the table, he looked at the other three. "So, what now?"

"Power's out, so how about we just play a game of cards or something?" JungMin shrugged, leaning back in his chair to take the pressure off his leg.

"Sounds like fun," HyungJoon grinned, going to find the deck of cards.  YoungSaeng slid back into his seat next to JungMin, finding his boyfriend's hand under the table and squeezing lightly.  
      
    It was a quiet day, just playing card games and talking.  There was no noise from the two sleeping in the farthest room.  HyunJoong's fever remained high, but after some time, the stove timer started going off less and less until it was finally quiet in the afternoon.  
      
    HyunJoong started to stir around mid-afternoon, shifting a little beside KiBum.  His head still felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to it, but he was feeling warmer than before, shivering less.  That might have been because he'd unconsciously moved closer to KiBum while sleeping, but he hadn't woken up enough to realize the increased body heat nor the arm around KiBum's waist, face turned against the pillow. 

At some point, KiBum had gone from drifting in and out of a doze to falling back asleep completely. Curled up against HyunJoong, his arm still around the other man's shoulders. HyunJoong's shifting against him starting to wake him up and he whined in protest at the movement, not fully aware of their position.

KiBum's light whine reached HyunJoong after a moment, pulling him into wakefullness a little more.  Stirring, he finally opened his eyes, blinking blearily at the face right in front of his.  It took a moment for him to realize where he was, and who he was with, KiBum gradually coming into focus. 

Finally coming around, KiBum's eyes cracked open and he looked up at HyunJoong, still not comprehending. A few seconds more and he pulled back a bit. "Erm... how are you feeling?"

Blinking at him, HyunJoong realized his arm was around KiBum's waist and slowly pulled it back when he felt the younger man moving away.  "Better," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.  His voice was still hoarse with fever, but he definitely did feel better.  "What time is it?" 

"No idea," KiBum yawned, turning his head to the side. "Kyu had us pull all the clocks out cause they kept going off." He didn't realize his arm was still around HyunJoong's shoulders. "You need anything?"

Wetting his lips, HyunJoong smiled a little.  "Maybe some water?"  He drew in a small breath, slowly easing himself up so he could sit. and wincing when his head protested. 

"Okay, I'll get you some water," KiBum nodded, sitting up to help support HyunJoong. "Just take it easy, I'll be right back." Once HyunJoong was stable, KiBum slid out of bed and padded out of the room to the kitchen. The others were at the table playing a game.

"Hey, he awake?" KyuJong looked up as KiBum came into the kitchen, getting a glass out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, he's awake, feeling better too," KiBum nodded, filling up the glass. "I don't think he's up for walking around quite yet." Smiling at the others, he took the glass of water back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sitting down on the bed next to HyunJoong, he handed over the glass.

Watching KiBum come back into the room, HyunJoong smiled in thanks as he carefully took the glass.  "What are the others up to?" he murmured, sipping the water a little.  When he didn't start coughing, he drank more.  He didn't say anything about how they'd woken up. 

"Playing some games at the table," KiBum said, tucking his legs up under him. "I think Kevin and SooHyun left, they weren't out there." Tapping his fingers on his knees, he waited for HyunJoong to finish with his water. "You need anymore medicine? I can get some for you if you do."

HyunJoong shook his head.  "I think I'll be fine," he murmured.  "It doesn't hurt as much as before."  Lowering the glass, he looked at the alarm clock beside the bed, unplugged and dark.  "Wasn't expecting that at all." 

"I don't think anyone was," KiBum laughed dryly. "If I can ask, were you expecting something else?"

"Something in particular?  Not really."  HyunJoong tilted his head back to rest against the wall.  "Though I was kind of hoping for something relatively easy to control, guess that's not happening." 

"Well, at least Kyu's able to help, if anyone knows what you're going through he does," KiBum said with a smile, watching him. "I wish I could do more to help."

"You're doing lots to help," HyunJoong replied with a small smile.  "I didn't steal all your body heat away, did I?"  His eyes danced a little. 

"No," KiBum blushed, looking down. "I stayed pretty warm I guess. Did you?"

"Yeah," the older man nodded.  "It's a lot better now, the fever must be going down."  He took another sip of water, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall. 

"That's good," KiBum said, rocking back and forth slowly. He wasn't sure what to say now, especially about how they had woken up. Would HyunJoong think it was weird that he had enjoyed waking up that way? "You want me to see if they saved us some of the breakfast?"

Thinking about that, HyunJoong nodded after a moment.  He thought he'd be able to eat a little.  "Sure.  Did you eat breakfast yet?" He blinked at him.  Surely breakfast was several hours ago by now. 

"No, I didn't get a chance to," KiBum shook his head. Breakfast had just finished when all hell had broken loose earlier, and even the couple of times he had woken up he didn't want to leave HyunJoong's side. "I'll go get us something to eat then. Did you want to eat in here or you think you can make it out there?"

Blinking, HyunJoong looked down at his legs.  "I...think so?"  He tried shifting under the blankets, easing his legs out to the floor.  "I might need help standing, the room's doing to me what it was doing to you when you hit your head against the wall. 

"Well I can't carry you," KiBum frowned, standing up. Taking HyunJoong's hand he helped the older man to standing. "This seems a little familiar," he chuckled, shuffling towards the door.

"Yeah, we seem to be taking turns," HyunJoong chuckled softly.  He had to move slowly, holding on to both KiBum and the wall when he could reach it.  "Well, I haven't fallen over yet?" 

"That's always a good sign," KiBum smiled, opening up the door and guiding HyunJoong through. As they went through into the dining area, KyuJong got up and pulled out a chair for HyunJoong to sit in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" KyuJong smiled at HyunJoong.

HyunJoong smiled back, sighing in relief when KiBum helped him sit down.  "Thanks," he smiled to the younger man, looking back at KyuJong.  "Better than before, still have a migraine but I don't think that's going away for a while."  He rubbed at his temple, looking between the others before smiling sheepishly at YoungSaeng and JungMin.  "Sorry about the alarm." 

"It's okay, you weren't doing it on purpose," JungMin nodded, gathering up the cards to put back in the pack. "Now that we know what's going on I won't yell anymore."

KiBum went into the kitchen, poking around in the fridge for something to warm up for them to eat. He found leftovers from the night before and put them on a couple plates. Remembering to plug the microwave back in first, he warmed up HyunJoong's plate first. KyuJong got up to get HyunJoong a glass of water, setting it in front of him just as KiBum pulled the plate out of the microwave.

"We have some aspirin if you need it," KyuJong said, retaking his seat. "It does help with the headaches."

"t's...bearable right now, I'll let you know if it gets worse," HyunJoong nodded, smiling in thanks for the water as he took a sip.  He looked around at the unplugged electronics, then eyed the microwave warily.  
      
    YoungSaeng leaned against JungMin a little, watching him.  "Not staring at it might help," he chuckled. 

"We can't really afford a new microwave," KyuJong nodded. KiBum remembered to unplug the microwave once he was finished heating up their food. He brought out the plates, setting HyunJoong's in front of him and sitting down next to him. "But don't worry, we'll get this figured out soon."

"Hope so," HyunJoong chuckled, saying 'thank you' when KiBum brought the food over.  He started to eat slowly, making sure he was able to keep the food down.  "So I guess I'll be getting a lot of practice in once the fever's gone?" 

"As much as you can," KyuJong said, leaning against HyungJoon. "I don't know how we're going to go about it yet, but we'll figure something out. It's good that you two are going out during the day, not being around electronics all day will help."

"You think he should go out today then?" KiBum looked up, his cheeks stuffed.

"If he's up for it, I don't see why not," KyuJong shrugged. "If the fever goes down and he's able to walk around that is."

"It felt better when everything was unplugged, I think the headache at least would ease up outside the apartment," HyunJoong said.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled.  "That would probably be best then.  Worst off is, you can bring one of the cell phones and call Kevin to pick you up if something comes up." 

"Sounds good, the fresh air will do you good," KyuJong smiled at HyunJoong. "And we can work on your control at your own pace, it's not like we have much else to do around here for a while."

Glancing between them, KiBum pursed his lips. "So, does that mean we can still go see that movie later?"

HyunJoong's lips quivered.  "I'm not so sure that would be a good idea today."  
      
    "Not today no," HyungJoon laughed quietly.  "Unless you want to see how many cell phones he can set off simultaneously."  HyunJoong winced at the very idea.  
      
    "Cell phones...I think that was the majority of the headache right there.  It stung like mad whenever someone brought a cell phone near me." 

Deflating slightly, KiBum nodded and looked down at his plate. No, it wouldn't be a good idea to have him sit in a theater around other people. Even though he understood it, he was still a little put out. He'd been looking forward to tonight. "Okay, some other time then," he said, shrugging slightly.

Looking at the younger, KyuJong smiled sadly at him. HyunJoong had been true to his word about taking things slow, and it seemed like that was bothering KiBum. There wasn't anything KyuJong could do about it though, that was their business.

"So it's an evening of sitting around and staring at each other then?" JungMin sighed, resting his head on the table. "I miss TV."

"I'm sure we can find something to do," YoungSaeng sighed, nudging JungMin with a small smile.  "We didn't always have a TV to occupy us, and you're addicted on it."  
      
    HyunJoong smiled apologetically at KiBum.  "Sorry."  He wanted to get some sense of control back soon, if just to be able to go out and about with KiBum. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault," KiBum looked up, smiling back. "We've got plenty of time."

"No, but we can't even go down to the school to practice with my leg all busted," JungMin grumbled, turning his head up to look at YoungSaeng, wrinkling his nose. "Want to take a nap?"

"You're not very subtle JungMin," KyuJong sighed, shaking his head and relaxing against HyungJoon. "A nap sounds good though."

YoungSaeng eyed JungMin out of the corner of his eyes, expression clearly saying he doubted they were going to actually take a nap.  
      
    "Does sound good," HyungJoon said, one arm around KyuJong's waist and rubbing his side slightly.  He kept glancing at HyunJoong nervously, but the older man seemed all right with it, or was just too sick to really notice.  "Maybe by tonight HyunJoong will be feeling better?"  
      
    "Hopefully," HyunJoong chuckled tiredly. 

"Are you going to go back to sleep once you've eaten?" KyuJong asked HyunJoong, the older man could use all the sleep he could get at this point. KiBum had finished and was sitting back in his chair, sipping at his water.

Swallowing, HyunJoong nodded after a moment.  He was still feeling exhausted.  "Maybe when I wake up again, we could walk around outside for a bit?" he murmured, looking to KiBum with a small smile.  He glanced at the others.  "What time is it anyways?"  
      
    YoungSaeng shrugged.  "Not exactly sure.  Would you be all right if we turned on one of the cell phones or something to check?"  
      
    "We can check out in the hallway, just in case," HyungJoon piped up.  "If cell phones are the worst for headaches." 

"I'll check," KyuJong smiled, patting HyungJoon's knee as he straightened up out of the chair. Taking the cell phone that was on the table he headed out into the hallway.

"Okay, as long as you're up for it we can talk a short walk," KiBum nodded, picking up his plate to take into the kitchen. KyuJong came back in, pulling the battery out of the phone and setting it back down as he retook his seat.

"It's a little after four, so we can get a couple hours in for a nap and then have dinner about seven?" he said, looking to the others with a smile.

"Sounds good," YoungSaeng smiled.  "SooHyun and Kevin should be back around then too."  He leaned against JungMin, playing with his boyfriend's hand under the table.  
      
    HyunJoong finished eating, leaning back.  If he managed to keep the food down, that would be a very good sign. 

KyuJong picked up HyunJoong's plate and took it into the kitchen, taking over for KiBum in cleaning up their dishes. Smiling in thanks, KiBum went back to the table, standing behind HyunJoong's chair. "Ready? Or do you want to wait a minute."

"Nap." JungMin nudged YoungSaeng with his elbow.

"Ready," HyunJoong smiled at the younger man.  Shifting in the chair, he carefully stood up, wincing when his head protested the movement.  Another nap would definitely do him some good.  
      
    "Yes yes," YoungSaeng sighed, lips quirking upwards.  Standing, he moved to help JungMin do the same, supporting him with an arm around the younger man's waist. 

Easing up out of the chair, JungMin leaned heavily on his boyfriend, limping his way into their bedroom. "You should get me a cane, would make walking a whole lot easier."

KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head and watched KiBum help HyunJoong slowly shuffle off to the other room. Once doors were closed he turned to HyungJoon with a coy smile. "So, now that Kevin's gone home we have our bed back."

Watching the others with amusement, HyungJoon turned to look at KyuJong with a grin.  "We do.  I won't miss the couch at all."  He took KyuJong's hand when he saw dishes were done, pulling him towards their bedroom. 

"Me either." KyuJong had a little bounce in his step as he followed after HyungJoon, almost pushing him into the room. Shutting the door behind them, he took both of HyungJoon's hands in his own, walking backwards toward the bed. "I think we have some catching up to do."

"So the nap was just a cover after all," HyungJoon chuckled, eyes bright as he followed KyuJong to the bed.  Between all that was going on, and the increase of people in the small apartment, they hadn't had a moment to themselves since they got back. 

"Oh I'm sure we'll get to the nap part," KyuJong mused, the back of his knee hitting the edge of the bed. Sitting down, he pulled lightly on HyungJoon's hands to bring him down. "Eventually."

"Eventually," HyungJoon agreed, following the tugs on his hands to press his knees into the mattress on either side of the older man's legs.  Leaning down, he caught KyuJong's lips in an insistent kiss. 

Sighing happily at the kiss, KyuJong let HyungJoon's hands go to curl his fingers into his boyfriend's collar. Not letting up on the kiss, he fell backward onto the bed, dragging HyungJoon down with him. Not wanting to waste any time, he was tugging on HyungJoon's shirt to pull it off.

Hands going out to break his fall, HyungJoon made a noise into KyuJong's mouth when he felt the tugging on his shirt, not wanting to break the kiss.  After a moment though he gave in and broke the kiss enough to help KyuJong in getting the shirt over his head and off completely, dropped somewhere.  Turning his attention to the man under him, he pressed his mouth against KyuJong's neck, fingers sliding the other man's shirt up as well. 

Biting on his lip to keep from making too loud of a noise, KyuJong made a low noise in his throat at his boyfriend's touch. Sliding his hands down HyungJoon's chest and then back up to wrap around his shoulders, one hand twining into the man's hair. After a few moments he reached behind him to start pulling his shirt off, wanting to feel his skin against HyungJoon's.

HyungJoon was all too happy to help, leaning up so he could get the shirt all the way up KyuJong's chest.  Once it was though, he quickly decided KyuJong could do the rest of the work himself, pressing kisses against the older man's chest as his hands wandered. 

Managing to get his shirt over and off his head, KyuJong threw it to the side. His back arched up slightly, enjoying HyungJoon's mouth against his skin. He ran his hands through HyungJoon's hair, closing eyes and moaning softly.

Completely occupied with the task at hand, HyungJoon bit gently on soft bits of skin, half-heartedly tugging in an attempt to move them onto the bed properly instead of half-off. 

Not wanting to move out of the reach of that mouth, KyuJong tried to squirm up more on the bed at HyungJoon's tugs. It was slow going until they were both completely on, KyuJong pressing his hands into HyungJoon's back, fingers kneading into the skin.

HyungJoon shivered and made a noise in the back of his throat at the fingers against his back, his hands rubbing up and down KyuJong's sides.  Making his way back up, he kissed along KyuJong's neck and jaw until he found his boyfriend's mouth again. 

Returning the kiss insistently, KyuJong dug his fingers into HyungJoon's back for a moment before the slid off to wind their way down HyungJoon's chest. Nails dragged against the soft skin until they reached HyungJoon's waist. Fingers of one hand slid into the waistline to tease while the other was working on the button of his pants.

Moaning into KyuJong's mouth, HyungJoon pressed back into the hand working at his pants, fingers twining into KyuJong's hair before running down his neck and chest.  
      
    After a long heated kiss, he broke away to breathe, his own hand finally resting against KyuJong's pants zipper.  "I was wondering," he murmured, panting a little as he recovered.  "Six months, and you never seemed interested in switching places."  A faint red appeared in his cheeks. 

Blinking a bit out of his daze, KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon. It took a moment to register what he was meaning. "Oh... I didn't think that you... that you would want to," KyuJong said softly, biting on his lip. "... do you want to?"

Turning a little more red, HyungJoon nodded slowly.  "I'd be lying to say I'm not nervous, but I wouldn't mind giving it a try," he smiled.  "Because it's with you." 

Smiling gently, KyuJong nodded. "Okay, we can try, if you're sure," he whispered, leaning up to capture HyungJoon's lips again in a heated kiss. Shifting, he rolled them over so HyungJoon was on his back. Hovering over him as he continued the kiss, his hands were working on unzipping and pulling the other's pants down until he had to break away to pull them off completely.

It was another few moments before he had rid them both of their clothes, crawling back up HyungJoon's bare body as he pressed small kisses to bits of skin. Back face to face, he placed another small kiss to HyungJoon's lips. "I do have a small confession to make," he said shyly. "I don't.. usually.. I've always been... I mean I have done it this way.. but not usually."

Kissing him back, HyungJoon flushed even more, looking up at KyuJong.  He ran his hands through the older man's soft hair, along his shoulders and arms.  "Should I remind you that I hadn't done anything more than pecks on the lips before meeting you?" he chuckled.  Their first time together he had been so utterly lost, needing KyuJong to practically show him what to do.  
      
    HyungJoon grinned a little before pulling KyuJong back down into a kiss, hands pressing against his boyfriend's back. 

Chuckling into the kiss lightly, KyuJong returned the kiss, one hand pressed into the mattress next to HyungJoon's head, the other running up and down his boyfriend's thigh. After another few minutes of just enjoying the kiss, KyuJong wrapped HyungJoon's leg around his waist. Gasping slightly as he lowered himself down, rubbing HyungJoon's side soothingly as he continued the kiss.

Knowing how it felt the first time, KyuJong went as slow and gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt his younger boyfriend. He whispered words of comfort, placed light kisses to his cheek, lips and neck. The fingers in his back clenched and tightened against his skin, urging him on when HyungJoon was ready.

It was over almost as soon as it began, or at least that's what it felt like to KyuJong. Either way it was over far too soon, KyuJong not wanting to let this feeling go as he hovered over his boyfriend, the arm holding him up trembling. Resuming the kiss he had left moments before to breathe, until he slowly rolled off onto his side next to HyungJoon.

Breathing unevenly, HyungJoon closed his eyes at the resumed kiss, having kept them open the whole time.  When KyuJong rolled off of him, he lay there for a moment before slowly easing onto his side as well.  The movement hurt a little, but he felt too content to really care as he wrapped one arm securely around KyuJong's waist and pulled him close.  
      
    "Thank you," he chuckled tiredly, kissing KyuJong's lips and running his hand up and down the older man's back.  "We don't have to move for a while, right?" 

"Nope, we can sleep for a couple hours at least," KyuJong murmured into the kiss, nuzzling close to his boyfriend. "And don't thank me after sex, that's just weird," he wrinkled his nose slightly. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's shoulders.

HyungJoon made a noise in the back of his throat, blushing.  "I'm just happy okay, leave me be," he mumbled, holding KyuJong closer and twining their legs together.  "So we are taking a nap somewhere in there," he chuckled, brushing his lips against KyuJong's forehead as he closed his own eyes. 

Still smiling, KyuJong buried his nose against HyungJoon's neck and nodded sleepily. "Yes, I would like a nap," he murmured, already starting to drift to sleep.

"Then we'll nap."  HyungJoon rested his face against the headful of hair.  "I love you, Kyu," he whispered, hands running along the older man's back to settle around his waist. 

"Love you too," KyuJong whispered, his breathing starting to even out as he finally fell asleep, content and warm against his boyfriend.

*********************************************  
      
    The next time HyunJoong opened his eyes, the headache had eased off somewhat, and he could think clearer than before.  Finding himself once again looking at KiBum's sleeping face not that far from his own.  At least they weren't glued to each other again, though if he was going to admit it to himself he missed the warmth.  
      
    As usual though, the problem was that he wasn't sure if he'd enjoyed the more intimate contact because it was KiBum, or just because it had been a long time since he'd slept that close to anyone.  Maybe it was just best to keep his thoughts to himself until he was more sure.  
      
    Rubbing his face, he blinked and slowly looked around.  He was still shivering with fever, but the rest must have done good, it was more manageable.  Sitting up, he drew the blankets a little more around himself, glancing at the alarm clock still unplugged beside him. 

Having been worried about HyunJoong, KiBum had been up for most of the time the older man was asleep, just watching in case something happened. The last hour or so he'd finally dozed off, but still woke up when there was movement next to him. "Mm.... hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, reaching forward to feel HyunJoong's forehead. It was considerably cooler than it had been earlier, but he was still warm to the touch.

Turning his head to look at KiBum, HyunJoong blinked then smiled at the hand against his forehead.  "Much better," he said, able to talk more at his usual level rather than whispers due to the migraine.  "Sorry if I'm not all that interesting right now," he chuckled, leaning back against the headboard.  "Sleep okay?" 

"You were interesting before?" KyuJong raised a brow, his lips quirked slightly. "Not really, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight either." Scooting back to lean against the headboard, he rubbed at his face to wake up more.

Laughing quietly, HyunJoong shook his head a little.  "I think I'll be all right to walk around for a bit if you want to get out later," he said, glancing at KiBum out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Okay, I'd like that," KiBum nodded, smiling over at him. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rested his cheek against them. "I don't think the others are up yet, so it may be a bit before dinner... did you want to go afterwards?"

"Sure," HyunJoong nodded.  "That gives me now to see if I can walk around without falling onto my face," he chuckled, looking down at his legs for a moment before sliding them out from under the blankets.  "This reminds me of when I had a hole in my side.  I'll just walk around the room or something." 

Crawling over to the edge of the bed, KiBum stood up. "Would you rather have a hole in your side than being like this?" he asked, holding out his hand for HyunJoong to take if he needed the help.

"It's debatable.  The fever I can deal with, but I'm not so sure if I'd rather be bleeding all over the place or feel like someone's taking a jackhammer to my head," HyunJoong chuckled.  Reaching out, he took KiBum's hand before standing, drawing in a slow breath.  "I think I'll be okay, it's better now." 

"That's good," KiBum nodded, reluctantly pulling his hand from HyunJoong's. "You think you can make it out of the room on your own?" he asked, still hovering in case HyunJoong did fall.

"Only one way to find out.  Don't laugh if I land on my nose," HyunJoong grinned, looking up at KiBum before making his way towards the door.  "Maybe I can make it to the balcony, what do you think?"  He brushed one hand lightly against the wall. 

"Slow down there, don't want to live too dangerously," KiBum chuckled, opening up the door for HyunJoong when he got close. "You'll have to put a coat on though, Kyu will kill us both if I let you out on the balcony without one."

"Are you kidding, I'm practically a furnace all my own right now," HyunJoong sighed, but smiled as he made his way towards the coats.  "This isn't doing much for my ego, I probably look like an old man." 

"Nah, you've still got too much of a baby face," KiBum chuckled, taking down HyunJoong's coat and helping him into it. Putting his own coat on, he walked beside the other man towards the balcony door.

"Gee, thanks," HyunJoong chuckled.  Heading towards the balcony, he staggered only once, quickly holding on to KiBum's arm to regain his balance.  
      
    He did make it to the balcony though, carefully pushing the door open before stepping outside.  He sighed in relief at the light breeze, though chilly, and leaned a little against the railing. 

Standing next to him at the railing, KiBum took in a deep breath and relaxed. "When it was warm out I spent a lot of time out here by myself. It's a nice place to just sit and be by yourself for a little while."

"Seems like it."  HyunJoong looked around at the grass in front of them.  "Definitely better than any city I've been in before."  He looked up at the sky.  "Looks like it's going to snow."  Simply standing out here on the balcony was helping to clear his head. 

"Maybe it'll stick to the ground this time," KiBum smiled, it had been a while since they had seen snow. "I wonder if we'll even be able to get to Jeju once it starts to snow. Unless we take a plane instead, now that we can anyway."

"The boats should still be open for a while, but planes are always an option too.  It'll be more expensive, but a little more saving up should cover that."  HyunJoong tapped his fingers against the railing.  "Maybe I should look for a temporary job around here." 

Looking over at him out of the corner of his eye, KiBum smirked. "I don't think you're going to be able to get a job for a while, not until you're not blowing up microwaves everytime you blink anyway. Kyu said it could take a while for you to get your ability under control. Don't worry, I can get a second job to help cover."

"Don't overwork yourself," HyunJoong chuckled.  "We'd never see you again.  And I haven't blown up anything yet...of ours anyways, I have no clue about the neighbors."  He rubbed his temple.  "The headache's gone down, so I'm guessing that either means I'm not affecting them anymore, the neighbors get fed up and unplugged everything too, or they did blow up." 

"Let's hope it's the first one at least," KiBum said, glancing over at balcony next to theirs to see if anything in that apartment was amiss. "Hopefully you can't affect electronics unless you know they're there."

"I'll have to figure that out later, but I hope so too," HyunJoong mused.  "Wish I had something like this while I was a hacker though," he joked with a small laugh. 

KiBum laughed, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "You would have been the best hacker in the world." He shook his head, leaning forward onto the rail. "I was going to try and make you cupcakes tomorrow, but that might have to wait when you're not going to mess up my timer."

"My apologies," HyunJoong chuckled.  "And I was looking forward to that cupcake too.  Guess I have one more incentive to figure this out quickly."  He continued to watch the sky. 

"I think the not blowing up the apartment and getting sick every day is enough incentive," KiBum said, leaning over to nudge him lightly with his shoulder. "I'll make sure it's the best batch of cupcakes when I finally can make them too."

"I don't know, the cupcake sounds like more incentive to me," HyunJoong laughed.  "And the movie.  At least I can still walk around outside," he smiled, drawing in a breath of air.  "Inside was getting to be a little claustrophobic." 

"Until you get this under control I bet we'll be talking quite a few walks then," KiBum nodded. "Can't say I'd mind that too much. Just wish it were warmer out."

"Same.  Actually, maybe that's why being outside feels great right now.  I don't think electricity and cold mix," HyunJoong chuckled.  Then he gave a start, blinking owlishly as something cold landed on his nose.  "Oh.  It's snowing." 

"Make a wish, before it melts," KiBum said, grinning up at him as more snow started to fall around them. "We should get back inside, we're not wearing shoes."

Chuckling, HyunJoong closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  "Do we have to?"  He wrinkled his nose slightly, looking up at the sky. 

"Not if you don't want to, but don't complain to me about being too cold," KiBum rolled his eyes, hunkering down in his coat a little more.

Looking back at the younger man, HyunJoong chuckled.  "I won't complain, but you might," he teased.  "Fine fine, we'll admire the snow another time."  He turned back to the door.  "Maybe the others are up." 

"Of course I'd complain, it's cold," KiBum mumbled, sliding the door back open for HyunJoong to go in first. "Not that it's much warmer inside with the heat turned off. Think it's safe to turn the thermostat back on?" Shutting and locking the door, he drew the curtains back in front of the window. "We're also going to need to put light bulbs back in so we can at least see."

HyunJoong looked up at the light fixtures.  "It should be all right, I think?  I'll let you know if the migraine comes back."  He glanced around for the light bulbs. 

"Okay, you just sit down on the couch, I'll get the lights back on," KiBum said, pointing at the couch giving HyunJoong a firm look. If HyunJoong tripped and fell while doing this, the others would probably kill him.

Turning to KiBum, HyunJoong took in the younger man's expression before sighing with a small smile.  "All right, all right."  He went to the couch slowly, easing down to sit.  "I'll just focus on not electrocuting you." 

"That would be nice," KiBum gave him a pained smile, shrugging off his coat to hang back up. Figuring the only lights they needed for now were the ones in the kitchen and the living room, he dragged the chair from the dining area to those rooms and screwed in the bulbs again. Making sure they worked, he flicked the light switches a couple times before calling it good. "If they need more light they can do it themselves," he said, dropping down onto the couch next to HyunJoong.

"Seems good to me," HyunJoong chuckled, looking up at the lights.  It didn't seem to make much of a difference to his headache, though he was careful not to remain focused on them for too long in case he blew a fuse.  Leaning back against the couch, he closed his eyes, just resting. 

The sounds of shuffling feet and lowered voices woke KyuJong up from an admittedly very nice sleep. Whining softly he pulled back from where his face was pressed against HyungJoon's chest to listen to what was going on. Figuring who it was since JungMin was rarely that quiet, KyuJong kissed HyungJoon on the cheek before disentangling himself from the younger.

Pulling his clothes back on, he slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and waved to the two on the couch. "Hey, you two sleep okay?" He hugged his arms at the cold, going to the thermostat to turn it back on.

Opening his eyes at the click of a door, HyunJoong looked over and saw KyuJong.  "Yeah," he said with a small smile.  "You?"  He watched KyuJong turn the thermostat back on, before closing his eyes again. 

"I did, it was nice sleeping in my own bed again," KyuJong nodded, setting the thermostat and turning back to the two. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, we went out on to the balcony before.  The cold air helps."  HyunJoong was waiting for the headache to come back, but it was still manageable.  "The lights and thermostat being on don't seem to make much of a difference...maybe it was just everything at once." 

"That's kind of what I was thinking happened," KyuJong nodded, rubbing his arms. "We'll ease you into being around more and more electronics. Luckily we can survive without most everything." KyuJong went to the hall closet and pulled out a couple blankets, setting them on the arm of the couch in case the other two wanted them and pulled one over his shoulders. "It's going to be a bit before the temperature warms up in here," he said with a smile, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

Taking one of the blankets, HyunJoong draped it over himself to help with the fever before offering the other blanket to KiBum.  
      
    One of the doors opened, and HyungJoon walked out into the living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  "Morning.  Night?  Whatever it is."  He dropped down beside KyuJong, wincing a little. 

"Hi," KyuJong smiled, wrapping HyungJoon up in the blanket with him, kissing his cheek. "You okay?" he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, concern in his eyes. Averting his eyes, KiBum took the offered blanket and curled up in it.

"Yeah," HyungJoon murmured, smiling at him.  He burrowed into the blanket and against KyuJong, just a little sore.  "What time is it?"  
      
    "We haven't checked," HyunJoong said, eyes closed still. 

"Probably about time to start on dinner," KyuJong said with a yawn, leaning his head on HyungJoon's shoulder. "Can probably wait until the other two are up since Kevin and SooHyun aren't even back yet."

"Are they even coming out?"  HyungJoon chuckled.  "They could be up and just not moving."  Or doing other things. 

"I'm not going to check," KiBum said, bringing a laugh out of KyuJong.

"Let's give them five more minutes, then I'll go wake them up, or let them know we're making dinner at least," KyuJong said, tipping his head back to look up at KiBum with a smile. "I'll save your eyes any further trauma."

"Isn't it HyunJoong's turn to wake them up?"  HyungJoon laughed.  
      
    "I'm taking advantage of the fever this time," HyunJoong chuckled, eyes remaining closed.  "Though in the future, if there's any doubt about what they're doing, I could just set the alarm off and save everyone from the trauma." 

"JungMin would just chuck the alarm at your head," KyuJong pointed out. "You're all a bunch of big babies anyway. Scared of seeing a little skin. Like we all haven't been in that kind of position... or positions before."

KiBum whined and put his hands over his ears. " _Hyung_ , stop being gross."

HyunJoong laughed, patting KiBum's shoulder.  "I thought we were trying to avoid trauma?"  
      
    Shaking his head in amusement, HyungJoon nudged KyuJong.  "Yes, let's not traumatize my brother, remember?" he teased. 

"Sorry," KyuJong pouted, leaning heavily against his boyfriend. "I just don't know what I'm saying sometimes."

"Was he always like this?" KiBum looked to HyunJoong in exasperation.

The older man's lips quivered with amusement.  "Not quite this often, but yes," he chuckled.  
      
    "It's fun to watch," HyungJoon grinned, wrapping one arm around KyuJong's waist under the blanket.  "When he's not picking on me." 

"I prefer to pick on you in private," KyuJong chuckled, pinching the inside of HyungJoon's thigh.

"It's been five minutes right?" KiBum said, looking up a the ceiling. KyuJong chuckled, kissed HyungJoon's cheek and got to his feet. Going to JungMin and YoungSaeng's door he tapped on it softly before opening it and poking his head in. Blinking repeatedly he opened the door farther and leaned against the frame, coughing to get the attention of the two who were very obviously distracted.

YoungSaeng broke the heated kiss, sitting up and looking over his shoulder at the door.  Seeing KyuJong, he blinked.  "Oh.  Time for dinner then?"  He pursed his lips in a pout before climbing off JungMin to sulk.  Fortunately their pants were still on. 

"Just letting you know I'm about to start making it, you've got a few minutes still," KyuJong chuckled, shutting the door.

"Few minutes then, that's enough time," JungMin grinned, pulling YoungSaeng back on top of him.

Wrinkling his nose, YoungSaeng looked down at the younger man.  "But now we're going to have to rush,"  He huffed, playing with the undone zipper to JungMin's pants.  "I was enjoying myself." 

"So was I," JungMin mirrored his pout. "I don't think they're going to wait on us to eat, so no hurry."

"Fine fine," YoungSaeng said, lips curling upwards slightly before he leaned down to kiss JungMin again.  
      
    HyungJoon climbed back to his feet when KyuJong reappeared, nearly wiping out on the blanket.  "Can I help with dinner?" He asked hopefully. 

Stopping on his way to the kitchen, KyuJong took a deep breath as he looked at his boyfriend. "I don't know HyungJoon, things have a habit of catching fire when you're around."

The younger man deflated.  "Yeah..."  He dropped back onto the floor with a dejected look.  Maybe he could hypnotize himself into being a better cook. 

Sighing, KyuJong smiled sadly at his boyfriend. The younger man so badly wanted to help all the time, but he was a menace around food. "Do you think you can cut vegetable without injuring yourself?"

HyungJoon perked up.  "I can try!"  He climbed back to his feet, hurrying to the kitchen.  HyunJoong opened his eyes to watch in amusement. 

Getting the food out of the fridge, KyuJong chuckled, handing him the bag of veggies. "Just please be careful," he smiled, turning to get the pan out of the cabinet. Setting it on the stove, he reached for the oil before he stopped, his eyes glazing over for a moment. When he finally blinked he made a snorting noise and collapsed onto the counter laughing. "SooHyun and Kevin.. won't be joining us," he got out.

Jumping a little when KyuJong suddenly snorted and started laughing, and nearly getting himself with the knife he'd taken out, HyungJoon blinked owlishly at his boyfriend.  "No?  Why not?" 

Looking up at HyungJoon, KyuJong lost it all over again, laughing uncontrollably until he fell over onto the floor, rolling. "They're a little.. busy," he cackled, his face turning purple.

HyungJoon blinked down at his boyfriend, utterly confused and wondering if purple was a good color to be.  "Busy?"  
      
    "Is everything okay?"  HyunJoong called.  It sounded like KyuJong was having a seizing fit. 

Managing to compose himself a little bit, KyuJong climbed back up to his feet and stood outside the kitchen, grinning at HyunJoong. "SooHyun and Kevin will not be joining us for dinner," he snickered, already losing what composure he had. "Because they're too busy making out. He said, they have to keep it down so Kevin's mom doesn't hear." KyuJong lost it again, leaning against the wall, shaking in laughter.

"Making... out." KiBum blinked repeatedly. "They're... making out." KyuJong could only nod. KiBum groaned and buried his face in his blanket.

HyungJoon blinked owlishly for a moment, before choking and trying not to laugh.  "Oh...okay."  
      
    Chuckling, HyunJoong shook his head in amusement, before looking at KiBum.  "I thought that's what you wanted?"  He laughed quietly, patting KiBum's back. 

"Well, yeah, but it's not fair," KiBum whined, burying himself further into the blankets. KyuJong was back to standing, still giggling when he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Lips quirked in amusement, HyunJoong shook his head as he rubbed KiBum's back lightly.  
      
    "At least we know Kevin's capable of handling SooHyun," HyungJoon laughed, waiting until he was somewhat calm before picking up the knife again. 

Dinner preparation continued, and surprising to KyuJong, HyungJoon managed to be helpful without injuring himself or burning down the kitchen. With food ready and at the table, KyuJong knocked on YoungSaeng and JungMin's door again to let them know, the two finally emerging once everyone else what at the table. KyuJong delighted in telling them about SooHyun and Kevin, giggling into his plate.

Listening, YoungSaeng's lips quivered and he laughed quietly, shaking his head.  "It would be interesting to know how _that_ happened."  He hoped they weren't just rushing into a relationship, having only known each other for a few days, but then again...none of them sitting at this table could really say anything, having done much of the same thing.  
      
    Except for HyunJoong and KiBum.  _One couple down, one to go,_ he sighed inwardly, watching KyuJong with amusement. 

"I'm sure if you asked SooHyun he'd be happy to give you details," KyuJong shook his head, still giggling to himself. He wasn't too worried about those two moving two fast, Kevin was too cautious to make mistakes like that.

"Is SooHyun coming back at all tonight?" JungMin asked, his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. KiBum was picking at his food in silence, not wanting to hear about his best friend kissing... or worse.

"I hope so," KyuJong shrugged. SooHyun hadn't told him if he was or not. "I can't imagine Kevin's parents would be okay with a strange man staying over in Kevin's bed."

"That probably means we won’t be seeing much of either of them for a while," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I’m glad SooHyun has someone to talk to though."  And maybe this way, he would leave JungMin alone.  
      
    HyungJoon chewed on his food happily, shifting close to KyuJong.  "So what are we doing tonight?  I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sleep anymore at this rate." 

"I don't know, what could we do?" KyuJong looked at the others, his head tilted to the side. "It's probably too cold now to go get ice cream."

"HyunJoong and I are going for a walk after dinner," KiBum said, not looking up from his food.

"Okay, so it's the four of us again," JungMin nodded. "I'm guessing that means more rounds of cards?"

"I guess," YoungSaeng smiled.  "Or we could play charades or something," He leaned against JungMin a little, taking another bite.  
      
    "There’s nothing stopping you from plugging the TV back in if I’m not here," HyunJoong chuckled, glancing at KiBum out of the corner of his eyes. 

JungMin perked up at that, grinning. "We could do that couldn't we? Can we?" JungMin looked over at YoungSaeng grinning.

"You're hopeless Min," KyuJong shook his head in amusement.

Watching his boyfriend’s expression change, YoungSaeng sighed, lips curling upwards.  "Fine fine.  We’re unplugging it again when he comes back though, let’s not bring the fever back up."  
      
    HyungJoon grinned in amusement.  "Just who did you get the TV for, JungMin?" he teased.  
       
"For KiBum," JungMin blinked at him, confused. "What, just because I got it for him, that means I can't enjoy it?"

"You get to enjoy it far more often than I do," KiBum snorted.

"I never said that," HyungJoon grinned.  
      
    "They just like picking on you," YoungSaeng said, patting JungMin’s shoulder.  
      
    Watching them all, HyunJoong smiled to himself as he focused on eating, listening to the conversation.  
       
JungMin narrowed his eyes at HyungJoon but didn't say anything, intent on finishing his meal. KiBum was the first done, picking up his plate and taking it into the kitchen to start on dishes, KyuJong follow shortly after. Picking up the dish towel to dry, KyuJong watched the younger for a moment.

"Are you okay?" KyuJong leaned in to ask him quietly. KiBum looked up at him, nodding after a moment.

"Yeah, fine," KiBum said, handing him a clean plate to dry. Of course KyuJong didn't believe him, but let it drop for now.

"Good meal, Kyu," JungMin said, leaning back in his chair after setting his chopsticks down.

"It is," HyungJoon smiled, finishing a minute later.  Seeing HyunJoong was finishing as well, he got up and gathered up the rest of the plates to bring into the kitchen.  YoungSaeng watched the others in the kitchen for a moment before resting against JungMin, closing his eyes. 

"Before you fall asleep like that, help me to the couch," JungMin poked YoungSaeng in the side, pursing his lips at his boyfriend.

Smiling at HyungJoon in thanks, KyuJong took the dirty plates from him and set them next to the sink. "KiBum, I can get the dishes done, go take your walk," he said, patting KiBum on the shoulder.

"You sure?" KiBum blinked, but conceded the spot in front of the sink, drying off his hands. Leaving KyuJong and his brother to do dishes, KiBum stopped behind HyunJoong's chair. "You feeling up to going out now?"

Looking up as KiBum came out of the kitchen, HyunJoong nodded with a small smile.  "Sure."  He felt a lot better now.  Shifting, he got up out of the chair carefully, pleased when he remained standing without any assistance. "Anywhere in particular you wanted to go?"  He wondered if it was still snowing outside.  
      
    "Fine," YoungSaeng huffed, sitting up straight and wrinkling his nose at JungMin before standing.  "Up you go."  He helped JungMin stand up, and guided his injured boyfriend to the couch.  HyungJoon watched them with a grin before taking up KyuJong’s former spot of drying the dishes.  He was still grinning after successfully keeping all fingers on his hands while chopping vegetables. 

"We could go to the park, it's not that far from here," KiBum shrugged, walking beside HyunJoong in case he needed help. Grabbing their coats, he helped HyunJoong into his first.

"Sounds good to me," HyunJoong smiled, getting his coat on with KiBum’s help.  "Thanks."  Buttoning his coat, he slipped into his shoes, waiting for KiBum.  "Let me know if you get too cold, because I could probably stay outside forever." 

"I'll survive," KiBum smirked, getting his shoes on and opening up the door for them. "Although if I turn into a popsicle out there it's entirely your fault."

"Of course," HyunJoong’s lips quivered in amusement, following KiBum out into the hallway.  "We’ll be taking turns being sick."  He winced a little as they headed down the hallway, eyeing the closed doors they passed. 

"You going to take care of me then if I do get sick?" KiBum glanced over at him, smiling.

HyunJoong chuckled.  "Of course, though avoiding getting sick in the first place would be nice." 

"Minor details," KiBum chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pocket as they started down the stairs. "So I take it you're a fan of winter then?"

"Sorta.  I used to like it to an extent, but I think with everything else, I just appreciate it more than before."  HyunJoong shrugged.  That and the chill took the bite off his headache, though he was pretty sure that was a new development.  "I’m guessing you’re not?" He laughed quietly, taking it easy on the stairs in case he missed a step. 

"It's okay for a season, I just prefer the warmer ones," KiBum said with a smile. He watched the older man warily, nervous about how well he was going to do on this walk.

"Warm seasons are nice too…unless they’re _too_ warm," HyunJoong chuckled.  "I’d rather winter in that case."  Making it to the bottom of the staircase without mishap, he smiled.  "So far so good."  He could definitely pick up on the electronics around him though, if the increasing headache was any indication.  "I’ll be glad when we’re outside." 

Nodding, KiBum picked up his pace slightly open up the door for HyunJoong and followed him out. "Winter's just depressing. Especially all those dramas on TV where couples are being all close and lovey dovey to keep each other warm."

"There’s always something like that no matter the season," HyunJoong shook his head, heading outside.  He released a sigh of relief when he felt the headache ease away again, looking up at the sky.  Yup, still snowing.  "The cold’s just an excuse."  He wasn’t sure what else to say about the subject, so he just kept quiet. 

Looking down at the ground, KiBum nodded. No matter what he would like to believe otherwise, he couldn't shake the feeling that HyunJoong just wasn't interested in him. "Park's down this way," he said, turning down the sidewalk towards the direction of downtown.

Following after him, HyunJoong looked around as they walked.  "I think the snow’s going to stick this time," he mused, noticing it wasn’t melting when it touched the ground.  There weren’t many drivers out, a few other people walking around besides them.  "Careful, there might be ice." 

"Yeah, probably," KiBum nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground in case there really was ice. "I'll try not to drag you down if I fall this time."

"That would be appreciated, I might not be able to get back up," HyunJoong laughed quietly.  He felt fine though, he knew the fever was still there but he felt better outside than he did inside. 

"I wouldn't be much help in getting you up anyway," KiBum smirked, wobbling slightly on a patch of ice. "Maybe the walk wasn't such a great idea."

"Just don’t twist your ankle or something and we’ll be fine."  HyunJoong put one hand against KiBum’s back to steady him when he saw the younger man wobbling.  "All good?" 

"Yeah I'm fine," KiBum nodded, smiling up at him for a moment. "I've got a lot better about keeping my balance cause of the training."

"Makes sense, stopping while running that fast can’t be fun," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Wonder what would happen if you went skating."  His eyes danced. 

"Dunno, probably the same that would happen the last time I went skating. Fall on my butt and have to crawl back off the ice," KiBum shrugged, amused.

HyunJoong laughed at that.  "You don’t think that improved sense of balance would kick in?" he grinned.  "We have to go skating now." 

KiBum gave him a pained smile. "Increased balance does not mean I'd be able to stay up on skates," he said flatly. "And you're going to insist on the skating thing, aren't you."

"Of course," HyunJoong replied in his matter-of-fact way, lips curled upwards.  "As long as you are able to stay standing, I can show you the rest.  It can be just the two of us so no one laughs, or we can bring the others along so you have someone else to laugh at.  Whatever makes you feel better." 

"They would never let me live it down," Kibum grumbled. "They still bring up me running head first into a wall at the hotel all the time."

"I think you’re stuck with that one," HyunJoong chuckled.  "So I guess it’ll be just us then?"  He wouldn’t mind that.  He hadn’t removed his hand from KiBum’s back, just a slight pressure against his jacket. 

"I guess, maybe after a couple lessons we can let the others come too," KiBum said, glancing up at him. "HyungJoon isn't any better at skating than I am, and I'd love to see how well Kyu does."

"He’ll be sprawled out on the ice along with your brother," HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "At this rate, the only ones in any condition to laugh would be YoungSaeng and JungMin, if that." 

"Well you'll have to teach me really well how to skate then," KiBum laughed, not noticing how he had moved in a little closer. "It'll be fun."

"It will be," HyunJoong smiled down at him.  "You’ll be able to spin circles around your brother by the time I’m through with you."  He didn’t say anything about the shift closer, the hand against KiBum’s back slipping slightly lower, more to KiBum’s waist. 

As they drew closer to the park, KiBum frowned slightly. "It's too bad you didn't get to see JungMin and Saeng perform at the park. It's getting too cold now but they always put on a good show. HyungJoon and I even danced a couple times with them."

"I’m sure I can watch when it warms up again," HyunJoong smiled.  "Though I wouldn’t mind seeing you dance before then.  I didn’t know you could dance." 

"HyungJoon taught me," KiBum blushed. "I'm not nearly as good as he is, but I could keep up at least. Maybe when they have another performance I can show you."

"Looking forward to it," HyunJoong nodded.  He looked around as they stepped into the park, lips curling more at the thin layer of snow covering the ground already.  "It’s nice in the winter." 

"It is," KiBum agreed. "And it looks like we're the only ones to enjoy it too." While there had been a few people out on the sidewalks, he couldn't see anyone in the park.

"Their loss," HyunJoong shrugged, walking along beside KiBum down the path.  Looking down at KiBum, he blinked then laughed.  "Your hair’s white, grandpa."  He brushed the snow off KiBum’s hair. 

Scowling at the grandpa remark, KiBum reached up to flick some snow off of HyunJoong's hair. "Look who's talking, old man."

"The fever melted most of it," HyunJoong grinned.  "Making you older than me."  He shook his head hard to get rid of the rest of the snow, and staggered.  "Whoops, not a good idea." 

Taking a hold of HyunJoong's arm so he didn't fall, KiBum shook his head. "Don't go injuring yourself now, I can't carry you back. Here, let me do it," he turned to face HyunJoong, brushing the snow off his hair and shoulders. "There, not that it won't just be back in a few minutes anyway."

"It’s off for the moment," HyunJoong chuckled, one hand against his head for a minute as the dizziness faded.  "Thanks."  He wrinkled his nose with a grin when a large snowflake landed on it.  "Getting cold?" 

"Not really, are you?" KiBum pouted, stepping back a bit so they could start walking again when HyunJoong was ready.

"Nope.  It feels nice, and there’s not much of a breeze."  Windchill was the worst, but there was hardly any.  He started walking again after a minute, watching the snow fall from the sky. 

"We should probably get gloves or something soon though, my hands are freezing," KiBum said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm really not looking forward to delivering pizza in the snow."

"Is there a place nearby we can stop on the way back?"  HyunJoong asked, blinking at him.  "Maybe you should get boots too, I don’t think running shoes is going to cut it." 

"I think all the stores are closed by now, except maybe the warehouse but that's on the other side of town," KiBum said, glancing down at his feet. "Yeah, boots will probably be better. We can go shopping in the morning, if you're feeling okay?"

"Sounds good," HyunJoong smiled.  "We can do that."  Slowing, he crouched carefully to pick up a handful of snow before straightening, wobbling a little before he regained his balance.  His fingers were slowly numbing from the cold, but he didn’t mind it, rolling the snow into a ball in his hands. 

Stopping when HyunJoong did, KiBum watched him roll the snow in his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked warily, taking a step back.

Looking up, HyunJoong blinked at him.  "You realize I probably can’t even outrun a twelve-year-old right now?" he asked, amused.  "I wasn’t going to do anything.  But now that you mention it…" 

"Don't you dare," KiBum scowled at him, taking another step back. "I can't retaliate and you know it, it's not fair."

"You probably won’t even need to retaliate, I’ll trip and get a faceful of snow and save you the trouble."  Eyes dancing, HyunJoong tossed the snowball up and down before throwing it at KiBum, getting him in the chest as the older man backpedaled a bit. 

Yelping when the snowball hit him, KiBum's scowl deepened as he squatted down to pick up a handful of snow. "Sick or not, you started it," he said, packing the snow in his hand. Standing back up he walked slowly forward towards HyunJoong. "You know, when you're feeling better I really will get you back, this is just the start," he smiled, throwing the snowball at him.

"Looking forward to it," HyunJoong laughed, then yelped as he was hit off the shoulder.  Backing up more, he crouched and scooped up a larger handful, packing it down as he stood, staggering before he threw the snowball with a grin. 

"You should be careful old man, you're going to keel over if you keep this up," KiBum laughed, dodging the snowball lobbed at him. Ducking down he picked up another handful of snow and tossed it in HyunJoong's direction.

"Probably," HyunJoong laughed, unable to dodge so he just quickly blocked instead, getting it on his arm.  Throwing another snowball, he ducked to scoop up a fourth but misjudged his sense of balance, flailing and falling onto his side with an 'oof'. 

Getting the last snowball in the ear, KiBum whined as he pawed at his head to clear his ear of the snow. Seeing HyunJoong fall over he chuckled and strolled over to him. Crouching down he pat the older man on the shoulder. "Looks like I was right."

"It was fun while it lasted," HyunJoong laughed a little breathlessly, rolling over enough to look up at KiBum with a sheepish smile before slowly climbing back to his feet.  Swaying, he had to put one hand on KiBum's shoulder to remain steady.  "Guess that's enough snowballs for today," he chuckled, brushing the snow out of his hair. 

"Hopefully you'll feel better when there's still snow on the ground and we can have a proper snow ball fight," KiBum said, putting his arm around HyunJoong's back to keep him from falling over. "I have to get you back for that hit in the ear."

"Looking forward to it," HyunJoong laughed quietly, shivering now.  His jeans were slightly damp from where he'd fallen into the snow, and the cold was finally reaching him.  "Think it's time to head back now.  JungMin won't be pleased," he chuckled. 

"He'll live," KiBum rolled his eyes. "He'll probably just drag YoungSaeng back into their room anyway," he said, letting his arm drop from around HyunJoong and stuffing his hands back in his pockets. "So you think you'll be able to make it okay old man?"

"I'll be fine," HyunJoong smiled.  "And when this 'old man' gets rid of his fever, you better run," he chuckled, turning to head back to the park entrance.

"You'll never catch me if I do," KiBum stuck his tongue out at HyunJoong as he followed long beside him.

"I'll just have to get you before you take off then," HyunJoong grinned.  "Watch your back." 

"I'm not scared of you, _old man_ ," KiBum snorted, poking HyunJoong in the side. "Besides, I have a secret weapon."

"Which is?"  HyunJoong's lips curled upwards in amusement, twitching slightly at the poke through his jacket. 

"It's not much of a secret if I tell you is it?" KiBum said, holding his head up and looking away.

"I'll find out either way," HyunJoong smirked, tugging a lock of the younger man's hair teasingly.  "I have my methods." 

KiBum swatted at the hand pulling on his hair. "Yeah, well, I've got Kyu to tell me all the best ways to get you back."

"He knows I'm just waiting for an excuse to tell HyungJoon all the ways to get _him_ back," HyunJoong grinned.  "This is between you and me." 

Staring at him with a scowl, KiBum grumbled and kicked at the snow. "Well that's just not fair."

"How is it not fair?  That you can't bring anyone else in as backup?"  HyunJoong teased.  "Am I that scary?" 

"Well.. yeah," KiBum mumbled, hunkering down in his coat. "Kind of."

Looking down at him, HyunJoong smiled a little.  "I don't bite.  Nothing to be scared of, unless you're scared of getting a snowball off the head." 

Returning the smile sheepishly, KiBum looked back down at the ground as they walked. "I'm sure I can take you in a snowball fight."

"We'll have to see when it's a more even fight," HyunJoong chuckled.  "When I'm not keeling over every few shots." 

"Guess so," KiBum nodded. "Probably shouldn't tell Kyu we were having a snowball fight. I think he'd kill us both."

"If he doesn't figure it out, yeah, let's not tell him," HyunJoong smiled.  "What do you want to do when we get back?" 

"Dunno, not much to do," KiBum shrugged. "You should probably get some more sleep though."

"I'm not sure if I'm able to get more sleep, but I'll try," HyunJoong nodded.  "Maybe the fever will be gone enough to try practicing tomorrow."  The faster he figured this out, the better.  "I actually wouldn't mind practicing a bit tonight, but KyuJong might kill me if I try with a fever." 

"He would," KiBum nodded, laughing dryly. "But I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while, so I'll keep you company at least."

"Okay," HyunJoong chuckled.  "I guess we'll find something to do."  He could see the apartment building up ahead. 

"I'm sure we can," KiBum agreed. Though he hadn't a clue what that would be.

********************************************************  
      
    "....I think he fell asleep," HyungJoon said blankly, leaning into the living room.  
      
    "I have not," HyunJoong murmured, lips quirking upwards slightly as his eyes remained closed.  "I'm concentrating."  
      
    "On?"  HyungJoon blinked, looking to JungMin and YoungSaeng curled up on the couch, but neither of them were paying attention, JungMin watching TV and YoungSaeng with his head in his boyfriend's lap.  
      
    Two seconds later the cell phone sitting on the table next to KiBum started to ring, vibrating a little. 

Jumping at the sound, KiBum gave a bit of a yelp as he stared at the phone for a second before picking it up. Expression went from confused to annoyed as he turned the phone off. "I wish you would warn me when you do that," he grumbled, kicking HyunJoong in the leg.

"Can't you two go flirt somewhere else?" JungMin said, running his hand through YoungSaeng's hair. "I can't hear the TV."

"I'm practicing," HyunJoong said innocently to both of them, yelping at the kick.  "And I can turn it louder if you want."  
      
    "Please don't, I like my ears," YoungSaeng mumbled against JungMin's pant leg.  
      
    "Turning it off does absolutely nothing if you don't take out the battery," HyunJoong informed KiBum as the phone automatically powered back on.  
      
    It had been a few days since he'd fallen sick, and the fever had luckily passed by the day after.  Since then, HyunJoong had been getting in as much practice as he could, seeing as how he couldn't avoid being around electronics all the time.  He still went on walks with KiBum though, especially when the migraines came back.  He was slowly building up a tolerance to all the electronics in the area though. 

"We're not even being loud," KiBum rolled his eyes, turning the phone off and taking the battery out. He stuck his tongue out at HyunJoong. "Besides, you and YoungSaeng are louder than any of us. Especially if you think no one's home."

JungMin's eyes turned from the television to look at KiBum. "Don't you two have a walk to get to or something? Why are you bothering us?"

"Because it's fun?" KiBum dodged the pillow that was tossed his way. "Fine fine, man you're crabby today."

"HyunJoong, leave some of the cell phones functional, I need to make a call," YoungSaeng said, turning his head a little to look at them, cheeks red after KiBum's comment.  
      
    "All right," HyunJoong chuckled.  The migraine was starting to come back after messing around with the clocks and the small, cheap cell phone they'd gotten him so that he didn't break theirs.  "Want to get going, KiBum?"  He stood, hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah, let's go," KiBum nodded, getting to his feet and heading to the door. "We'll be back."

"No more snowball fights!" KyuJong said, coming out of the bedroom. "Or I'll make you strip out in the hall before you bring dripping wet clothes into the apartment again."

"Got it," HyunJoong laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement as he went to grab his jacket, getting KiBum's at the same time and dropping it over the younger man's head.  
      
    "Would you actually make them strip in the hall?"  HyungJoon blinked owlishly, looking at KyuJong. 

"Yes," KyuJong smiled, patting HyungJoon on the cheek. "I was going to run to the store for some stuff for dinner, want to come with?"

"Sure," HyungJoon grinned.  "Are SooHyun and Kevin coming back for dinner this time?"  He waited until HyunJoong and KiBum were out before heading to the door to get his own jacket and shoes. 

"I think so, but if they start making out at the table again heads will roll," KyuJong shook his head, getting his coat on. "Not even JungMin and YoungSaeng are that bad."

"I think they're adorable," JungMin called from the couch.

"I think SooHyun's as bad an influence for Kevin as JungMin is for YoungSaeng," HyungJoon grinned, quickly ducking out the door before anything could be thrown at him.  
      
    "I just think Kevin's given up protesting and decided to go along with whatever SooHyun wants, and we already know you're a bad influence for me."  YoungSaeng cracked one eye open at JungMin in amusement. 

"We'll be back in a few," KyuJong waved, heading out the door after HyungJoon.

"I'm a wonderful influence," JungMin grinned, poking YoungSaeng in the nose. "So, apartment to ourselves for a bit, want to put that bad influence to a test?"

"Bad influence needs to hold off for a few minutes, or I'll never make that phone call," YoungSaeng chuckled, wrinkling his nose at the poke.  "I want to do it while HyunJoong's out, in case he has a random flux of power and shorts out everything again."  He looked around for the nearest cell phone. 

"Probably a good idea," JungMin nodded. "I think there's a phone on our bedside table." They'd bought a couple extras since there were more people now, but they still got passed and shuffled around between them that it was hard to keep track of where they ended up.

"Okay.  I'll be right back then," the older man said, sitting up and kissing JungMin before getting up and padding off into their room.  He returned a minute later to resume his position curled up beside JungMin, smiling as he dialed his mother's number  and dropped his head back down into JungMin's lap, listening to the dial tone. 

Turning off the television, JungMin closed his eyes and settled to wait for YoungSaeng to finish his phone call. Arm going back around YoungSaeng, he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

YoungSaeng smiled more at the fingers that ran through his hair, closing his eyes after a moment.  "Hey umma.  How're things?"  
      
    They just chatted for a few minutes, YoungSaeng asking how her and appa were getting along.  If they were staying safe, because of the ice on the roads.  She wanted to know when he'd be coming back home to visit, but he couldn't give an exact day yet.  
      
    After a moment the conversation turned towards his daughter, the usual question...anything yet?  
      
    YoungSaeng's eyes opened, blinking up at the ceiling as he listened to her.  "Eh?"  A moment later, his lips curled upwards into a brighter smile.  "You sure?"  
      
    Suddenly she was rattling out information, and he jumped out of JungMin's lap, hurrying to the table.  "Wait wait, let me get paper."  He found the pen and paper, listening to her as he wrote down information, the wide smile not leaving his lips. 

Having settled into a doze while YoungSaeng was chattering with his mother, JungMin blinked when YoungSaeng was jumping off the couch. Rubbing at his eyes, he watched YoungSaeng in amusement and curiosity at the smile on his face. Hopefully that meant good news.

A minute later, YoungSaeng had an address, and a phone number, infinitely more than he had before.  He listened to his mother for another few minutes, nodding along to what she was saying.  "Thank you, umma," he whispered.  "I'll let you know how it goes, okay?  Let me know if you find anything else?"  He smiled gently at her reply.  "Love you too.  Take care."  
      
    He hung up, placing the cell phone down before running back to the couch.  Without pause, he dropped down next to JungMin and kissed his boyfriend full on the mouth, arms going around the younger man's neck.  
      
    "Her name's NaYoung," he whispered, eyes bright and a little watery. 

Blinking when he had an armful of YoungSaeng, JungMin chuckled and wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, kissing him back. "That's a pretty name," he smiled, bringing up a hand to run over YoungSaeng's cheek. "So what now? What else do you know about her? Do you know where she is?"

YoungSaeng burrowed himself into JungMin's arms, kissing him happily.  He finally had some answers...finally.  
      
    "Yeah, she's staying at a foster home in Masan, umma was able to get me the phone number and address of the agency there that I'd need to contact to meet her.  Apparently she's contacted them already and got the okay for me to set up a meeting."  He was going to meet his daughter soon.  Nervous butterflies fluttered around his stomach, but at the same time, he couldn't be happier. 

 

"That's great Saeng," JungMin hugged his boyfriend tighter, kissing his forehead and cheeks and nose. He was almost as excited as YoungSaeng, and definitely as nervous. "When are you going to call them?"

"I’m not sure.  I should call soon, they’ll be expecting my call.  And who knows when the meeting will be."  He rested his head against JungMin’s shoulder, looking up at him.  "You’re coming with me to meet her, right?" 

"Of course, you think I would miss that?" JungMin smiled, leaning over to kiss his nose. "I wouldn't miss that for the world Saeng, she's part of my family now too right?"

YoungSaeng brightened.  "Right."  YoungSaeng nuzzled closer and kissed JungMin’s jawline.  "I guess I’ll call on Monday then, see when we can meet her."  It was the weekend, meaning the agency probably wasn’t open.  "I wonder what she looks like."  The questions ran around inside his head. 

"Hopefully a little mini version of you so I can pinch and love on her cheeks," JungMin said, poking YoungSaeng's cheek.

A short laugh left the older man as he batted JungMin’s hands away.  "No pinching cheeks, I had enough of that when I was little and I can tell you right now, it hurts."  He wrinkled his nose. 

"But they're so cute," JungMin pouted, leaning over to kiss his cheeks again and again. "I can't get enough of how adorable they are. Makes me want to pinch them." Not that he would pinch YoungSaeng's cheeks. He knew better.

Whining in the back of his throat, YoungSaeng flushed and tried to glare at the redhead.  "Don’t you even think about it.  And I hope she’s old enough to tape your fingers together if you try." 

"Fine fine, I won't pinch her cheeks," JungMin chuckled, looking over his boyfriend's features. "I can't wait to meet her. I bet she's a happy bubbly little girl."

Looking up at him, YoungSaeng smiled after a moment.  "I can’t wait to meet her too."  He rested his head back against JungMin’s shoulder, nuzzling against him with a content sigh.  "Soon…" 

Running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back, JungMin closed his eyes and leaned his head against his boyfriend's. "I hope there won't be too much trouble with taking her home. You are her father after all."

"I’m not sure.  They took forever to let umma and appa know where she is, and they’re her grandparents.  It might take a while."  YoungSaeng bit his lower lip.  "We’ll probably need to be in a more stable situation too, or they’ll never let us bring her home."  
      
    He knew they would send people to check on them and make sure they could support a young girl, and finding out they lived with several other guys in a cramped apartment without any proper identification, insurance or health plans wouldn’t be good. 

JungMin nodded, frowning a bit as he thought. "You know, I've been thinking... Jeju probably isn't the best place to try and raise a little girl. Besides, we've got a stable job here and that looks good to official types."

Opening his eyes, YoungSaeng blinked and looked up at his boyfriend.  "But you want to go to Jeju," he pointed out quietly.  "You’re the one who suggested it."  That had been their goal for so many months…get away, get to Jeju. 

"I wanted to go to Jeju to find my family, but my family is right here" JungMin said, taking YoungSaeng's hand in his own. "We're not on the run anymore Saeng, we can go wherever we want. Wando is the only place that's ever felt like home to me, and I like that feeling."

Looking down at the hand holding his own, YoungSaeng returned his attention to JungMin’s face.  He liked how it felt being here too, the peacefulness of the small town.  It was easy to forget everything that had happened, and things like the fact that they weren’t fully human anymore.  And he knew JungMin was right.  
      
    "We’re still going to find your family too though, right?" he murmured, looking up at him.  "The other half of your family."  He was happy that JungMin knew he was part of YoungSaeng’s family now too, but he wanted his boyfriend to have some sense of peace with his own family as well. 

"Yeah, but I'm no hurry right now," JungMin nodded, a small smile. "I don't want them to think that I'm looking for anything from them now that my father is dead. Right now, you and your daughter are the most important things to me."

YoungSaeng smiled wider, leaning up to kiss JungMin again.  "If you’re okay with that, that’s what we’ll do.  We’ll need to talk to the others eventually."  He ran one hand through JungMin’s red hair. 

"So, we're staying then? Staying in Wando?" JungMin asked, smiling at the hand in his hair.

Smiling, the older man nodded.  "I like it here too…it’s very peaceful.  Though umma expects us to visit every now and then." 

"Which would be easier than having to take a plane back and forth," JungMin smiled, pulling YoungSaeng tight against him and kissing him. "We should probably look for a smaller place soon. I wonder if there are any two bedroom's available in the building."

"Only one way to find out.  There’s also the other apartment buildings up and down the block."  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin back happily.  "If we both go back to working full-time at the club, we’d be able to afford it." 

"Maybe when I can walk on my own we can go take a look," JungMin murmured, deepening the kiss. "I wonder what the others will say."

"I don’t think they’d say much, unless they were counting on us to help afford an apartment in Jeju," YoungSaeng murmured.  They’d always done their own thing apart from the others.  He wasn’t thinking about that now though, angling his head slightly to have better access to JungMin’s mouth. 

Deciding they could discuss apartments and other things later, JungMin pulled YoungSaeng more into his lap. One hand was supporting his boyfriend's while the other was tangling into his hair. Since he'd been injured, they hadn't had as many alone moments as he would have liked.

Not protesting the change in position at all, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms more securely around JungMin’s neck as he returned the heated kiss.  His knees rested on the couch on either side of JungMin’s waist.  Biting on JungMin’s lower lip lightly, he slid his fingers around the inside of the younger man’s collar. 

Pulling YoungSaeng closer, JungMin unwound his fingers from YoungSaeng's hair, letting the hand slide down his boyfriend's chest to the hem of his shirt. Fingers slipped underneath to splay along the smooth skin of YoungSaeng's belly. The others would probably be home soon, but he was enjoying this position far too much to think of moving right then.

A whimper crawled out of YoungSaeng’s throat at the cool fingers against his stomach, arching into them and into the other man.  This was why he could rarely resist JungMin for long.  Even if he knew they shouldn’t be doing something like this, he couldn’t say no to that gentle touch, nor did he want to.  If they had no other people to worry about, no job to get to, no worries, he could easily stay like this all day.  
      
    Breaking away from JungMin’s lips to breathe, YoungSaeng panted a little as he looked down at JungMin with dark eyes before ducking his head to press his mouth to his boyfriend’s jawline.  
       
Completely caught up in what YoungSaeng was doing, JungMin's eyes closed and his fingers were sliding down to the button of his jeans. He failed to hear the front door opening and closing as two people came into the apartment.

"So, if you two are out here, does that mean we can use your bed?" SooHyun asked, grinning.

JungMin's eyes flew open and snapped his attention to the two who were standing to the side of the couch. "Don't you even think about it," he scowled, reluctantly pulling his hand from YoungSaeng's shirt.

YoungSaeng whined at the hand leaving his stomach, opening his eyes and sitting up straight with a pout.  
      
    Kevin smiled a little sheepishly.  "Sorry hyungdeul," he said, pink after SooHyun’s statement.  "No one else is here?"  
      
    "HyungJoon and KyuJong are out getting stuff for dinner, and the other two are walking," YoungSaeng said, sulking a little as he rearranged himself properly in JungMin’s lap so they wouldn’t be yelled at when the others came back. 

"Oh, don't let us interrupt you," SooHyun said, taking Kevin's hand and dragging him over to sit on the floor. "We don't mind."

"I mind," JungMin narrowed his eyes at the younger. "I don't like the idea of you two staring at us."

"Oh, we won't," SooHyun shook his head, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist and pulling him close.

"Saeng, help me up," JungMin gave him a pained expression. As cute as he thought the two were, he didn't want to sit around while they made out in front of them and vice versa.

Lips quivering in amusement, YoungSaeng climbed off of JungMin’s lap and took his boyfriend’s hands to pull him to his feet.  "As a warning, if KyuJong sees any making out at the table this time, you might find yourselves without heads," he told them.  
      
    Kevin flushed a deep red, giving SooHyun a look that said he really would like his head to stay on his shoulders. 

"Well I guess we'll just have to eat on the floor then," SooHyun said, pouting at Kevin as he leaned in for a kiss. JungMin rolled his eyes and limped his way to their bedroom, dragging YoungSaeng with him.

"I know we're bad, but we're not _that_ bad," JungMin grumbled, easing down on to the bed.

"I think the others would say otherwise," YoungSaeng chuckled, sitting down too once he was sure JungMin was settled.  "We should change those bandages now."  He looked around for the first-aid kit. 

Sighing, JungMin flopped backwards onto the bed. "How much longer is this whole healing process going to take? I like the no pants part, but the pain and the bandages I can't handle."

"Relax, it was a while before your arm healed too, remember?"  YoungSaeng chuckled.  Getting up, he picked up the first aid kit and brought it to the bed.  "It’s only been a week.  At least you’re not bleeding all over the place anymore."  He eased JungMin’s leg up onto the bed and rolled the pants up. 

"Still, it's annoying," JungMin grumbled, propping himself up to watch YoungSaeng work. "While you're down there..." he said with a smirk.

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at the younger man.  "The others are going to be back any minute know, and I’m pretty sure one scene is enough," he said dryly, focusing on undoing the bandages.  "I don’t know about you, but I don’t hear any talking from the living room." 

"We're in our room at least," JungMin mumbled, pouting. "I'm not going out there until the others get back. Let them deal with that." He tilted his head in thought. "You think they've done more than just kiss?"

The older man shook his head at that.  "Doubt it.  Kevin lets SooHyun get away with a lot, but I don’t see him jumping into more than making out so hastily."  He cleaned JungMin’s injury carefully. 

"Were we hasty?" JungMin looked down at his boyfriend. They had only known each other for a week, and most of that week had been spent back and forth at odds with each other.

Tilting his head to one side, YoungSaeng thought about that.  "Yeah, we were.  But it was also the situation at the time, we didn’t exactly have the time and luxury of going slowly."  They had both wanted something real to grasp on to, with everything else at the risk of falling apart any second.  
      
    "We’re taking that time now.  Kevin’s different, he would want to take that time from the beginning, his situation’s different from ours.  I just hope SooHyun understands that." 

"I hope so too," JungMin nodded, lowering his eyes. "For all of SooHyun's quirks though, he's still very perceptive about people and situations. I think he knows what he's doing when it comes to Kevin."

YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  "Guess we’ll have to see."  He finished rebandaging JungMin’s leg, rolling his pants down.  "There you go, all set," he smiled at the younger man. 

"Yay, thank you," JungMin grinned, holding out his hand for the other to take. "I haven't heard the others come back yet, we can spare a few minutes I think."

"Probably," YoungSaeng smiled taking JungMin’s hand and crawling up to him.  "What are we sparing these few minutes for?" 

JungMin shrugged, pulling YoungSaeng into his lap. "No idea, I just want to kiss you."

"I suppose we can do that," YoungSaeng mused, eyes dancing as he settled in JungMin’s lap again, pressing his mouth against his boyfriend’s and draping his arms around JungMin’s neck. 

Chuckling into the kiss, JungMin's hands were already sliding up the back of YoungSaeng's shirt. "You suppose we can do a bit more?" he murmured, dragging his nails over the soft skin.

YoungSaeng’s reply hitched in his throat and he keened against JungMin’s lips.  "J-just a bit.  Clothes stay on."  He had to set some sort of a limit while he was still partly-coherent, JungMin had a way of making him forget to say so after a while. 

"You sure about that?" JungMin mused, hands reversing their direction to slide down into the back of YoungSaeng's pants.

YoungSaeng shivered, biting JungMin’s lower lip in reprimand before dropping his head to JungMin’s shoulder.  "Y-yes, I’m sure," he said, trying to keep the firm tone in his voice.  He had to bite down on where JungMin’s neck met his shoulder to stop from moaning. 

Gasping at the bite to his neck, JungMin's eyes fluttered. "You keep doing that and I'm not going to give you a choice," he said breathlessly, ducking his head down to attach his lips to YoungSaeng's neck.

Another noise left YoungSaeng at the lips against his neck, body jerking slightly.  "M-maybe we should have stuck to kissing," he mumbled.  "You know how sad it would be if we can't last _5 minutes_ with all clothing on?" 

JungMin chuckled, placing soft kisses to YoungSaeng's neck before pulling back and pouting at him. "I can't help it if I like touching you," he said, removing his hands from YoungSaeng's pants to settle at his hips.

Giving a sigh of relief (he wasn't sure how much longer his self-restraint would have held out), YoungSaeng lifted his head as well to look at JungMin.  He played with strands of the other man's hair.  "I know, but some restraint would probably be good," he chuckled. 

"Probably," JungMin pouted more. "Especially if we're going to have a little girl around right?" JungMin leaned up for another kiss.

Somewhere in the apartment a door opened and shut. There was a few moments of silence until JungMin jumped at the sound of KyuJong's loud voice. JungMin blinked at YoungSaeng. "Since when does Kyu yell?"

YoungSaeng blinked owlishly as well.  "Since now, apparently.  I think restraint may not be just for us," he chuckled, standing with his hands out.   "Come on, let's make sure he doesn't scare those two any more than they need to be." 

Taking YoungSaeng's hands, JungMin slowly got back to standing. Once up he pulled YoungSaeng in close for another kiss. "So how soon do we want to move out?"

Kissing him back, YoungSaeng smiled.  "When you can walk, and we have enough money saved to pay for an apartment along with a few other things.  We'll need to get supplies all over again, and I don't think they'll find you coming over just to use the TV very amusing," he chuckled as he helped JungMin to the door. 

"Excuse you, but they'd be glad for my company," JungMin sniffed, opening up the door. KyuJong wasn't yelling anymore but he could hear the older man lecturing. "

"Clothes stay _on_ when you're in the living room," KyuJong said. His hands were on his hips as he glared at the two on the floor. Hearing JungMin and YoungSaeng come out of their room he whirled on them. "I don't even have to ask what you two were up to," he shook his head, throwing his hands up and heading into the kitchen.

YoungSaeng blinked after him, then looked up at JungMin.  "The time we're actually behaving, and we get in trouble for it."  He looked at the two on the floor, laughing at Kevin hiding behind SooHyun.  "You two actually have another _house_ to do that in, why do you tempt KyuJong's patience?"  HyungJoon was blinking owlishly at the whole thing. 

SooHyun was looking completely abashed, shrinking down even more. "Because Kevin's mom caught us," he mumbled. "She didn't yell nearly as loud as Kyu did though."

"You know Kevin, it might be a good time to start looking for your own place now," JungMin chuckled, limping his way to the couch with YoungSaeng's help.

Kevin nodded hard, still looking petrified.  
      
    "I think you two might want to behave for the rest of the night," YoungSaeng laughed quietly as he helped JungMin down onto the couch.  "HyungJoon, don't just stand there like a deer in headlights, go calm your boyfriend down."  HyungJoon quickly scurried into the kitchen.

"Does this mean I can watch some TV in peace for a bit?" JungMin said, picking up the remote and turning on the television. SooHyun scooted out of the way, bring Kevin with him. They both looked too scared to do much more than hold hands now. JungMin sighed happily, bring YoungSaeng into his lap and settling in.

**************************

"So this is where you live?"  HyungJoon looked up at the decent-sized house they pulled up to at the edge of the small town.  It looked like a usual country home, and quiet like everything else in Wando.  
      
    "Yeah," Kevin smiled, slipping carefully out of the driver’s seat after turning off the engine.  His side was healing well, but it still pained him if he moved too quickly.  "Dad’s out working, but Mom should be home."  He looked over at the others, locking the car doors once they were all out. 

"Did you warn her you bringing a van full of loud men home?" KyuJong asked, leaning against HyungJoon as they walked towards the front door. Looking at the house it reminded him of his own family home, just as Wando reminded him of the town he grew up in. He wondered if his sister still lived there, or if she had moved to Seoul like he did.

"I said I might be bringing some friends over, but I didn’t mention the loud part," Kevin grinned sheepishly.  
      
    "I think she might have figured out the loud part when SooHyun was over, right?"  HyungJoon teased Kevin, who promptly flushed as they headed up to the house and inside.  
      
    "She told him he can come back when he can keep his hands to himself for the time it takes to eat dinner in peace." 

"So, it will be a while then?" JungMin chuckled, stepping inside behind KyuJong. "Kyu seems to be the only one he listens to about that. I think you put the fear of god in him."

"I wouldn't put it that way," KyuJong mumbled. "I was annoyed."

"And you get annoyed so rarely they both looked like stunned rabbits for half an hour afterwards," HyungJoon laughed quietly.  
      
    Kevin showed them into the entranceway, slipping off his shoes and looking around.  "Umma?"  
      
    A middle-aged woman looked out of one of the doorways, smiling when she saw them.  "Friends of yours?"  
      
    "Yes, these are some of my hyungdeul I’ve been telling you about," Kevin smiled.  
      
    "Nice to meet you," she smiled at them.  "Ah, I see SooHyun ah isn’t with you."  
      
    Kevin flushed, and she laughed.  
       
Bowing politely to Kevin's mom, JungMin flashed a bright smile at her. "Thank you for allowing us in your home, we shouldn't be here too long, and we'll keep the noise down."

"Does that mean we're going to tape your mouth shut?" KyuJong looked at JungMin with a grin. JungMin scowled back but turned the smile back on towards Kevin's mom.

"We won't be too loud, promise."

She nodded in return, lips curled upwards.  "Thank you."  
      
    "Let’s go to my room then?"  Kevin smiled at them, leading towards the stairs.  HyungJoon followed besides KyuJong, bowing to Kevin’s mother as well before smiling at his boyfriend.  
       
"Even with SooHyun's quirks, it's good that she's accepting of you Kevin," KyuJong said when they were up the stairs. "Did she know beforehand?"

Kevin shook his head, heading to the door at the end of the short hallway.  "No, I never really told her or my father.  Father’s a little less sure what to make of it, but he’ll be fine."  
      
    "So the first time she found out you like guys too was when she caught you and SooHyun?"  HyungJoon asked, chuckling.  "Guess we know where you got your level head from."  
      
    Smiling a little sheepishly, Kevin sat down at the computer chair and turned on the computer.  
       
"We'll have to think of a better way for your mother to find out," KyuJong said, looking at HyungJoon. "It's going to be quite a shock when she finds out both of her sons are into guys." JungMin poked around Kevin's room.

"Yeah," HyungJoon grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  "She’ll need a bit of time to get used to the idea I think."  
      
    Kevin turned around to face them while he waited for the computer to boot up.  "So, who are we looking up first?" he asked with a small smile.  
       
"Min first, his should be easier to get a hold of than mine," KyuJong said, sitting down next to HyungJoon. "I have a feeling it may take more than one search to find her."

"Alright," JungMin grumbled, stepping over next to Kevin's chair. "So, what do you need?"

Kevin scooted over so that JungMin could see, drawing up another chair for him.  "A name would be nice to start," he smiled, bringing up the internet.  "There's bound to be a couple hits on Naver.  If we can't get any contact information, we can narrow it down to a town and go from there." 

"I don't remember her name, I only know my father's name, could you find out the name that way?" JungMin asked with a frown. He hadn't even known his father's name until college, and vaguely remembered the wife, but not her name.

Nodding, Kevin shifted the keyboard over to JungMin to type down.  "It might take a bit, but with all the interviews floating around after the facility was discovered, there's bound to be something.  Might be a bit of reading though." 

"We've got time," JungMin said, leaning down and typing the name into the search box and stepping back. "It's unfortunate that she's probably getting dragged through the mud over what he did."

HyungJoon nodded as he watched from the bed, arms wrapped around KyuJong's waist.  He didn't get too close, knowing that JungMin might not appreciate that.  
      
    Looking through the links that popped up, Kevin chewed on his lip as he scrolled down.  "Yeah...hopefully no one gives her that hard of a time.  Though it would be helpful if she was mentioned at least once..."  He went slowly so JungMin could look as well.   "Did you want to read through any of these?"  The interviews on what his father did would be painful for JungMin, and as much as YoungSaeng had wanted to come, he hadn't been able to get out of at least a few shifts at work while JungMin was on sick leave. 

"Not particularly," JungMin said, scanning over the text as Kevin scrolled. Despite not wanting to, he did read a bit of what was there. "So he was facing charges of crimes against humanity among other things." He shook his head, sighing. "Wait, what was that, go back up," he blinked, moving in closer. " _It has been revealed that six months prior to the incident at the facility that a handful of patients had escaped and evaded capture. Authorities are currently searching for the escaped patients whereabouts._ " He turned to the other two. "So they're looking for us."

"I kind of expected that," KyuJong said softly. "Probably want to hear what we have to say as to what happened in there."

"So you think they'll come here?"  Kevin asked quietly.  "Is it dangerous for you?"  
      
    HyungJoon bit his lower lip, looking at KyuJong.  "If they just want information, I don't see how that would be dangerous...but do you think they'd leave us alone after that?"  Especially if they knew just what the six of them were now capable of.  
      
    As he listened to the others talk, Kevin continued to look for mention of a wife, or family, to JungMin's father. 

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see what happens," KyuJong said, looking to HyungJoon. "If they want more than information out of us then they'd be no better than the facility."

"There's still no mention of what happened to the patients that were still there," JungMin said, turning back to the computer and continuing to scan through the articles.

Kevin shook his head.  "Nothing at all.  I’ve been listening to all the reports, and there’s nothing about them after saying there were patients there at all." There was also no mention on JungMin’s family, scanning through one article and moving on to the next. 

"Hopefully the government just took them to get medical treatment, and recover for a bit," KyuJong said, leaning against HyungJoon. "I'm sure the public is curious about them as well."

"Some of the comments on the articles are asking about the patients," JungMin nodded. Each article that Kevin clicked on was much of the same information, just worded differently. There was still no mention of the wife, or anything about his father's personal life. He looked down at Kevin. "Would his address still be listed?" 

Kevin shook his head.  "I doubt it, for safety’s sake.  You really don’t want a mob of angry human rights activists banging down your door."  
      
    "That’s probably why they’re not mentioning anything about his family," HyungJoon pointed out.  "Things might calm down eventually, but I’d think the family’s lying low right now."  
     

"Well how am I supposed to find them then?" JungMin grumbled, shaking his head. Scrubbing a hand through his hair he turned away from the computer. "Well it was worth a shot I guess. Kyu's turn."

"We'll find them JungMin, it may take a bit but we'll find them," KyuJong said softly, reaching out to take the younger man's hand in both of his. "Don't give up." He squeezed the hand when JungMin nodded, and pulled the man down to sit on the bed.

Turning back to Kevin, KyuJong smiled. "My turn? Her name is Kim EunAh."

Kevin nodded with a small smile and turned back to the computer, bringing up the search engine again.  Typing in the name, he patted the now vacant chair beside him for KyuJong to come up and look with him.  
      
    HyungJoon smiled lightly at JungMin.  "We can try again in a few days, and make sure YoungSaeng can come with next time."  
       
JungMin nodded but didn't say anything. Since the day they had escaped, JungMin hadn't spent much time away from the older man, and was especially missing him now. He watched KyuJong slide off the bed and take a seat in the chair, leaning forward to look at the monitor.

"I wonder how many hits that'll get," KyuJong said with a smile, waiting for the page to load. He blinked at the list that came up. "Oh dear, which one is she?"

Kevin’s lips curled upwards in amusement.  "That’s why you have to help me out here.  ‘Kim’ hardly narrows it down, it’s such a common name."  He tapped his fingers against the keyboard absently.  "We’re going to have to narrow it down…let’s see…what year was she born in, let’s try that."  Most social networking sites had that information. 

KyuJong told him what year she was born in, having to think about that for a minute and count backwards from his own age. He did remember the birthdate, just not the year at first. Chewing on his lip, KyuJong waited for the page to reload again. The number of hits was dramatically reduced, leaving a mere handful. "I hope one of these is her," he said softly. "Do they list phone numbers or email addresses or anything too?"

"Some of them should."  Kevin opened each hit in a new tab so that they could compare.  One or two had pictures, some had hometowns.  "If none of these are her, we’ll have to go back to the huge list and find some other way of narrowing it down."  He titled the monitor so that KyuJong could see better, shifting out of the way for him to use the keyboard and mouse. 

Leaning closer, KyuJong took the mouse and started clicking on the different tabs. He slowly went through each one, looked at pictures and read through some of the entries before shaking his head and moving to the next. Getting down to the final couple of tabs, he was becoming despondent, thinking this had been a waste of time.

Clicking on the next to last tab, he blinked at the picture on the front page. "That's her...." he said softly, immediately clicking on the picture album to bring up the rest. It was definitely her, he nearly squealed when he saw a picture of himself with his sister. "This is her, this is definitely her. Where would I find contact stuff?"

Smiling widely, Kevin looked along the pages for contact information.  "It should be here," he said, searching.  Most of the slots for contact information weren’t filled out, or were probably hidden from guests. But at the very bottom, there was an email address. 

"I don't have an email though," KyuJong shook his head, looking to Kevin. "Do you mind if I use yours... just until I can get a phone number that is."

"Of course I don’t mind hyung," Kevin smiled.  He brought up his email in a separate tab, copy and pasting EunAh’s address in the ‘to’ field before passing the keyboard back to KyuJong.  "It’s all yours, but you might want to explain this isn’t your email…unless your name’s Kevin," he chuckled. 

"Thank you Kevin," KyuJong patted his arm and started to type. He wasn't really sure what to say to her, not in an email at least. Keeping the message short, he explained that he didn't have his own email address and that he was using a friends and put down one of the cell phone numbers that he usually ended up with. 

There was no guarantee that she would believe the email, but it was a start. Finishing off the message, he hesitated slightly before hitting the send button. "Well, it's done. I gave her one of the cell numbers, so hopefully she'll call that. If she even reads this anyway."

"It’s a start," Kevin said, lips curled upwards as he closed his email.  "I’ll let you know if she sends anything back, I check my email daily."  
      
    HyungJoon grinned at his boyfriend, happy for him. "What now?  It might be a bit before she sees the email."  
       
"I don't know, maybe we should just go home," KyuJong said, his smile bright. He hoped she would get back to him soon. "Unless you wanted to continue looking JungMin?"

"No, I'll wait," JungMin said, slowly standing up. "Let's just go."

Nodding, HyungJoon hopped back to his feet as well, keeping an eye on JungMin in case he needed help.  "When does YoungSaeng get off of work?"  
      
    Kevin shut down the computer before standing as well, grabbing his car keys.  
       
"Late, probably after ten or so," JungMin said, turning to Kevin. "Could you drop me off at the club instead of home?"

Blinking, Kevin nodded.  "Sure hyung.  I thought you weren’t allowed to go back to work until your leg’s better?"  He asked, heading towards the stairs. 

"I'm not going to perform, I just want to see YoungSaeng," JungMin said, waiting until the others had passed before following behind. "We'll take a cab home later."

"Okay," Kevin smiled.  He went to look into the room where his mother was.  "I’ll be back later, okay umma?"  
      
    "Are you home for dinner?" She asked, and he blinked, looking at KyuJong.  "Am I?"  
       
"Up to you," KyuJong shrugged. "Just as long as you and SooHyun can be good, you're always welcome to have dinner with us."

"We’ll be good," Kevin said sheepishly.  
      
    "Thank you for looking after my son," his mother smiled.  "I’ll expect you back before it gets too late, Kevin.  And tell SooHyun he’s free to come back as well," she added in English.  
      
    "I’ll let him know," Kevin smiled happily as he waved goodbye and headed towards the door.  
       
The others bowed politely to Kevin's mother before heading out after him. "Your mother is very nice Kevin," KyuJong smiled, taking HyungJoon's hand as they walked to the van. "You're lucky to have parents who are that understanding."

Kevin smiled, looking down at the ground as he headed to the driver’s seat.  "I know."  Unlocking the door, he climbed into the driver’s seat, wincing a little when his side started to hurt.  
      
    HyungJoon climbed into the back with KyuJong, fixing his seatbelt before wrapping both arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  
       
Leaning into the hold, KyuJong closed his eyes and smiled. He hadn't thought it would be that easy to find his sister, but after seeing the pictures he was glad it was. "She's absolutely gorgeous HyungJoon," he said, looking up at his boyfriend. "I bet she's beating the guys off with a stick."

"Or maybe she has someone to beat the guys off for her," HyungJoon chuckled, nuzzling against KyuJong.  "Can’t wait to meet her.  I do get to meet her, right?"  
      
    Once everyone was in the van, Kevin started it up and headed back towards downtown.  
       
"Of course," KyuJong nodded, kissing his cheek. "I can't guarantee she'll like you though, she's very fussy about the people her big brother dates."

HyungJoon grinned nervously.  "I guess I’ll have to prove I’m a good boyfriend then," he smiled, kissing KyuJong back. 

"Well that's because you are," KyuJong chuckled, nuzzling against his neck. "I wonder when she'll call, if she does call... I'm so nervous HyungJoon."

"Don’t be nervous," HyungJoon murmured, holding him closer.  "Her big brother disappears, then she gets a message like that…she’d be too curious not to follow up, I think."  He ran his fingers through KyuJong’s hair.  "You found her, that’s the important thing." 

"I just worry that maybe after so long my parents influenced her enough that she won't want anything to do with me," KyuJong sighed, smiling slightly at the hand in his hair. "She probably thinks I abandoned her."

"We can’t know that," HyungJoon shook his head.  "She’s your sister Kyu, don’t worry so much about that.  If it turns out that’s what she thinks, then you’ll be able to talk to her and explain that isn’t what happened.  But don’t assume the worst." 

"You're right, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous," KyuJong sighed, relaxing into his boyfriend's arms. He had tried to contact his sister after their parents threw him out, but they wouldn't let him speak to her, and he hoped she knew that he had tried.

They rode in silence the way back after dropping JungMin off. KyuJong was content to just rest against his boyfriend, checking the cell phone every few minutes to make sure it had power and the sound was on. He was going to have to make sure HyunJoong stayed far away from this phone. Thinking of his ex, he looked up at HyungJoon. "How are KiBum and HyunJoong?" HyunJoong didn't feel comfortable talking to him about things, which he understood, but was curious if KiBum had said anything to his brother.

Looking from outside the window back to KyuJong, HyungJoon thought about that.  "They’re the same as before, as far as I know," he said after a moment.  "They’re hanging out a lot, but it hasn’t really…progressed farther than that."  He frowned a little.  "I think KBum may be getting a tad annoyed at HyunJoong for not doing anything." 

"HyunJoong told me he was going to take it slow, which is good on his part," KyuJong nodded, lips pursed. "He and I rushed into our relationship, partly because of my situation with being thrown out of my parents house, but we still rushed it. He doesn't want to make a mistake again." He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Bets on how long before KiBum does something rash?"

HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip.  "Honestly, not that long.  And I’m not sure if talking to him about it will just make him go off sooner or not."  He shook his head.  "It’s hard to say what they _should_ do.  On one hand, taking time would make sense for HyunJoong, since he’s literally only known him for a week before all that happened.  But…KiBum’s already waited six months, and I’m not sure how much longer he’ll be able to wait." 

"True, but KiBum needs to learn some patience," KyuJong said, frowning slightly. "It's going to take a bit for HyunJoong to be ready. He doesn't want to hurt KiBum, nor does he want himself to get hurt again. I thought KiBum understood that."

"I think he does, kinda, but…"  HyungJoon shook his head.  "He’s trying to give HyunJoong time, but I think he just wants a relationship with HyunJoong so badly, the wait’s getting to him."  He looked up at Kevin in the front.  "I mean, everyone’s paired up except for them now." 

Following HyungJoon's gaze up to the front, KyuJong nodded. "Seeing Kevin and SooHyun get together so quickly probably hasn't been doing him any good. I just wish they both weren't so stubborn and talk to other people about things before it all blows up in their faces."

"They’re both really similar in that they want to handle things their own way," HyungJoon chuckled softly.  "The problem comes when their own way of handling things don’t exactly match up.  Do you think we should talk to them, or it’s safer to just stay out of the way?" 

"I think it's been proven that talking to KiBum solves nothing, but maybe I can talk to HyunJoong. He might not see how KiBum is reacting to the way things are going," KyuJong said, nuzzling into HyungJoon's neck. "You don't regret moving as quickly as we did, do you?"

"No," HyungJoon shook his head.  "I mean, I still feel bad for what happened with HyunJoong, but aside from telling him properly, I wouldn’t have changed a thing about our relationship.  You?"  He kissed the top of KyuJong’s head. 

"Not a thing," KyuJong smiled, kissing HyungJoon's neck. "I just hope HyunJoong and KiBum can get there too. It's obvious they both really like each other, I could see it all those months ago in Kwangju, even if they didn't."

"We just need to get that through to them," HyungJoon sighed, resting his head against KyuJong’s.  They were pulling up to the apartment, Kevin parking the van and turning off the engine. 

"I don't feel like meddling too much," KyuJong said, opening up the door and stepping out, waiting for HyungJoon. "But if I get the chance, I'll talk to HyunJoong. Are you going to say anything to KiBum?"

"I should, shouldn’t I?"  HyungJoon hopped out, closing the door after him.  "Okay, I’ll bring it up if I get a moment alone with him.  Those two are always together."  
      
    "I can bring HyunJoong out to get some practice," Kevin suggested, making HyungJoon jump.  
      
    "Can you make some noise or something to let us know you’re listening?"  
      
    Kevin laughed quietly. 

Rolling his eyes, KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand as they headed up to the door. "That may seem a little suspicious Kevin, you don't spend that much time with HyunJoong, or know him that well. Maybe you should just take a walk with KiBum, HyungJoon, protest to wanting some brotherly time." He blinked and snorted holding in a laugh. "Well that was a mental image I didn't need."

HyungJoon eyed his boyfriend.  "I’m not going to ask."  
      
    "Me neither," Kevin said, wincing.  
      
    Heading inside, they went up the stairs.  "Should I do that now?"  HyungJoon asked, looking at his boyfriend. 

"Up to you," KyuJong shrugged. "As long as they're not in the middle of something I don't see why not. Try not to be too obvious about why you want to go take a walk," KyuJong said, knowing it was futile. HyungJoon did not have much of a poker face.

HyungJoon gave him a pained smile.  "I'll try?"  He squeezed KyuJong's hand a little.  "And while I'm talking to KiBum, you'll talk to HyunJoong?" 

"Attempt to," KyuJong nodded. "I don't think he appreciates me butting into his business, but since we live in such tight quarters it kind of affects us all."

Nodding, HyungJoon looked up as they approached the apartment.  "Well, here goes nothing."  He opened the door, stepping inside.  "Hello?" 

"About time you got back," SooHyun called from the living room. "I'm hungry."

"You had lunch before we left," KyuJong retorted, slipping off his shoes and going into the living room. SooHyun was sprawled out on the floor, watching television, while KiBum was on the couch next to HyunJoong.

"So? I'm still hungry." SooHyun said, turning to look up at KyuJong. "And tell him to stop changing the channels when I'm in the middle of watching something." He pointed at HyunJoong.

"Neither KiBum nor I were interested in what was showing," HyunJoong pointed out, lips curled in amusement.  "Considering the TV was for KiBum primarily, and you weren't passing over the remote..."  
      
    "Want me to make a snack?"  Kevin asked, looking between SooHyun and KyuJong.  "Since it's still a bit before dinner I think." 

"If you'd like," KyuJong sighed, sitting down on the couch. He had given up trying to tell Kevin not to cook for them since he was still a guest; a guest that practically lived there. "SooHyun, help him, he's still injured." SooHyun bounced up to his feet and hopped into the kitchen after Kevin. "And no making out!"

Listening to Kevin sputter protests, HyungJoon laughed before turning to his brother.  Well, now or never.  "Hey KiBum, wanna go walk around for a bit?  It's pretty nice outside."  
      
    Well, that wasn't see-through at all. 

Looking up at his brother, KiBum blinked. "It's cold out, we just got back from a walk not that long ago," he said.

"It used to be you could spend enough time with your brother, and now you're protesting taking a walk?" KyuJong asked lightly, watching television.

"I thought you would be happy about that?" KiBum said, rolling his eyes. KyuJong's attention was turned back to the younger, his expression clearly not amused. "Okay, fine, I'll go for a walk with you," KiBum sighed, getting to his feet.

"I feel the love," HyungJoon sniffled sadly.  "You don't like hanging out with me anymore?"  
      
    HyunJoong watched them head to the door, somewhat amused. 

KiBum just grumbled under his breath, getting his shoes on and grabbing his coat. Of course he liked hanging out with his brother, but at the moment he'd rather spend time with HyunJoong. KyuJong sighed and returned his attention to the TV, waiting for them to leave so he could talk to HyunJoong.

Slipping into his own shoes again, HyungJoon opened the door and stepped out, holding it for KiBum and closing it behind them.  "Wanna walk around to the store and bring back something for dessert?" he asked with a bright smile.  "Maybe we could have that sushi again for dinner soon, we all have a day off coming up I think?" 

"I think so," KiBum nodded, buttoning up his coat as they walked down the hall. "I told HyunJoong about the last time we got sushi. I don't think I've seen him laugh so hard before. How much of that night do you even remember?"

"Uh..."  HyungJoon trailed off, thinking.  "I remember falling over the couch?  I think that's it.  What did I miss?"  He blinked at KiBum as they walked. 

"KyuJong never told you?" KiBum chuckled, glancing at his brother. "I guess I could see why, he probably didn't want to upset you in telling you that he was making out with YoungSaeng."

"Eh?!"  HyungJoon's eyes went wide.  "He was?!  Why was this happening, and how is he still alive, or did JungMin miss out on this too?" 

KiBum laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder. "JungMin saw, and didn't say anything. He didn't say anything when YoungSaeng kissed Kevin either." He enjoyed teasing his brother like this. "You don't remember JungMin kissing you either then?"

HyungJoon blanched at that.  "You're making that up," he whined, rubbing at his mouth as though he could get rid of the idea. 

"I wish, but your expression was hilarious afterwards," KiBum chuckled. "KyuJong came up with the idea to play spin the bottle. You were very enthusiastic about the idea until JungMin kissed you."

"How could I have been enthusiastic if I don't _remember_ any of this," HyungJoon whined pitifully as they headed down the stairs.  "I should vote out of drinking from now on."  He could barely get out of bed from the hangover the day after. 

"Oh no, you being drunk is the funniest thing besides KyuJong drunk. The two of you are a disaster waiting to happen," KiBum said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You just shouldn't drink as much as you did that time."

"I didn't think I was drinking that much," HyungJoon said, giving him a pained look.  "At least, if Kevin hadn't kept topping up my glass I wasn't." 

"We'll keep Kevin away from your glass next time," KiBum put him his arm around his brother's shoulder. "We should definitely do that soon though, I think we all deserve another night like that."

"That would be fun," HyungJoon grinned.  "As long as I'm able to remember what happens next time.  We can go over everyone's schedules later and see when the next day we're all off is."  He opened the door to go outside. 

"As long as if we play spin the bottle again you don't get all weirdly jealous and knock people over again," KiBum said, going through the door and starting down to the sidewalk.

"That was an accident, was a little over-enthusiastic," HyungJoon pursed his lips in a pout.  "Didn't mean to knock him over."  He followed along beside KiBum.  "At least he seems over that now?" 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, looking down at the sidewalk. "SooHyun helped with that a little bit I think."

"Just a little," HyungJoon chuckled.  He glanced over at his brother, biting on his lower lip.  "How's things between you and HyunJoong?" 

KiBum shrugged, hunching down. "Nothing to tell really. We hang out and talk and stuff. At least we get along better than we did before." There were the occasional tiffs between them, but nothing serious.

"That’s always a good start," HyungJoon smiled reassuringly.  "And he seems to enjoy hanging out around you."  HyunJoong always looked to KiBum first now, where as in the past it had been KyuJong. 

"I guess," KiBum said, looking around at the stores they passed. "We mostly just spend time with him practicing, doesn't really need me around for that."

"Needing you around and wanting you around are two different things," the older brother shrugged.  He watched KiBum as they walked.  "You okay?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" KiBum said, not turning to look at his brother. It didn't seem like HyunJoong even really wanted him around, just that it was convenient with the others paired up. If that weren't the case, would HyunJoong even consider spending time with him? He had thought so at first, but he wasn't so sure now.

"You’ve just seemed to be rather out of it lately," HyungJoon said, chewing on his lower lip.  He wanted KiBum to start talking to him without him pushing his brother into it, but it looked like he would have to press him a little.  "And not exactly happy." 

Shoulders slumping, KiBum looked up at HyungJoon. "I don't think he likes me... not the way I like him," he said, frowning. "I thought maybe at first he did, we sometimes hold hands, but not often. I think he just sees me as a friend."

HyungJoon smiled a little sadly at his brother.  "Because he hasn’t done anything yet?" he asked quietly.  "Or just the way he’s acting around you?" 

"Both," KiBum said, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about this with his brother. "I waited six months to hear his response to my telling him I liked him, but he hasn't said anything. Maybe he thinks I'm just a kid and doesn't see me that way."

"Six months is a long time."  HyungJoon chewed on his lip, looking down at the ground.  He was really no good at things like this, especially considering it was KyuJong’s ex they were talking about, but he should be able to help his brother, no?  
      
    "But if you look at it from the other way around, removing all the time you _weren’t_ together, you’ve really only known each other for…what, two weeks?"  HyungJoon shrugged.  "It makes sense to want a little more time to think about things.  And from what KyuJong’s told us about him, he doesn’t seem like the kind of person to keep someone hanging without a good reason."  It wouldn’t be fair for HyunJoong to keep KiBum hanging, when KyuJong and HyungJoon did the same to him, and look how that turned out.  
       
KiBum thought about that. That made sense, they still needed to get to know each other, and maybe HyunJoong still needed time to get over KyuJong. "No, I don't think he would either," KiBum said, shaking his head. "When did you get so perceptive anyway?" Thinking about that more he stopped and glared at his brother. "Is this why you dragged me out into the cold? To interrogate me about my love life?"

HyungJoon turned back to KiBum, blinking owlishly.  Uh oh.  "Uh…that might have been one of the reasons?" he said a little lamely.  "You don’t really talk to anyone about anything.  But I haven’t hung out with you in a while either." 

"No, I don't really like talking about my problems, or my _love life_ with my _brother_ ," KiBum shuddered, starting to walk again. "Why are you so weird? I expect this sort of thing from KyuJong... oh he's talking to HyunJoong isn't he right now? Great."

Following along beside KiBum sheepishly, HyungJoon kept an eye on the younger man.  "It’s weird for me too, especially considering we’re talking about my boyfriend’s ex.  Which is even _more_ weird now that I think about it, but I’m not thinking about that now."  He shook his head hard to clear it.  
      
    "While we’re on the brother thing though, I can tell you that from a big brother’s perspective, I’m kinda…glad he’s taking his time?"  HyungJoon bit his lower lip, trying to figure out how to word this.  "The way I see it, it means that he’s not rushing and is taking everything into consideration.  I’m more than a little relieved because that means he cares about you and I’m not handing you off to someone who doesn’t care if things end badly cause he’s going too fast." 

"'Handing me off'?" KiBum rolled his eyes. "What am I, a princess?" He shook his head and thought about what his brother was saying. No, it wouldn't be good to rush into anything. No matter how much he may want more, it wasn't just about him. HyunJoong had been through a lot with the situation with KyuJong, and KiBum needed to remember that. "Alright, I get what you're saying. I need to be patient. I just wish he'd like.. give me a sign or something you know?"

Pursing his lips in a pout at the princess comment, HyungJoon nodded a little at that.  "Yeah," he murmured.  Hopefully that was what KyuJong was talking to HyunJoong about.  "That’s between you two.  But…if it makes you feel any better, you both look like a couple to the rest of us," he smiled a hopefully at his brother, trying to cheer him up.  "Like SooHyun and Kevin if you exclude the constant making out.  Which I hope you will spare me the sight of when you do get together." 

"You honestly think I'd be able to kiss anyone in front of other people like that?" KiBum punched his brother in the shoulder. "Don't think about weird things like that. And we only look like a couple cause everyone else is and we spend most of our time together."

"There are other reasons too," HyungJoon winced, rubbing his shoulder.  "Or did you not notice he has his arm around your shoulder like, eighty percent of the time?  And I’m never going to try waking either of you up again, you’re both clingy and that’s something I don’t need to see." 

Blushing furiously, KiBum hit his brother again. He didn't think HyungJoon had seen that, or anyone else besides maybe KyuJong for that matter. "Like you and KyuJong are even better. At least we have clothes on."

"You never know," HyungJoon shuddered.  "I mean, for all we know, you guys could turn out to be another JungMin and YoungSaeng.  Or, even worse, another SooHyun and Kevin." 

"Oh, ew, okay, let's not talk about this anymore," KiBum said, shaking his head. He didn't want to think about being that way with HyunJoong, not when his brother was around. Unfortunately, now he was curious, and since he didn't feel comfortable ever asking anyone else, he turned redfaced to HyungJoon. "Um.. I have a question though..." he mumbled. "What's.. it like?"

HyungJoon stared at KiBum with his mouth open.  "Are you…are you seriously asking me that?"  He squeaked, face turning just as red as KiBum’s.  "I’m your _brother_ , that’s just…"  Okay, he didn’t want to ever think about KiBum like that, not with anyone.  Why couldn’t KiBum ask KyuJong something like that, KyuJong would have no problem answering.  Or YoungSaeng, or JungMin, or anyone else?  
      
    Rubbing one hand over his face, HyungJoon kept his gaze focused entirely on some point of the sidewalk, turning even redder.  "It’s…amazing," he mumbled.  "It makes everything that’s ever happened entirely worth it."  
       
Okay, asking HyungJoon was probably a bad idea since now he was thinking about his brother with KyuJong. That was a mental image he didn't need. At the same time, he was still very curious. "So, do you... are you.. top or bottom?" He asked, avoiding looking at his brother entirely.

HyungJoon emitted a strangled noise that was somewhere between a dying mouse and a run-over cat.  "I’m not giving you _details_ KiBum!  Why would that matter any, and I don’t think you need either mental image, and please don’t tell me you’re asking so you can do the same with HyunJoong and that’s just _wrong_!"  He tried desperately not to flail.  
      
    Then he thought about how he usually topped, and KiBum trying to top over HyunJoong, and had to stop himself from ramming his head into a brick wall.  
       
"I was just curious! I really can't ask HyunJoong about this, and asking KyuJong would probably end up in a biology lesson. You're my brother, I thought brother's were supposed to give advice on this stuff?" KiBum was flailing as well. He didn't want to think about his brother in that way at all, but he had no idea what to expect. "I just... does it hurt?"

"Then why can’t you ask YoungSaeng, YoungSaeng’s nice to you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind," HyungJoon whined.  "And no, I’m pretty sure brothers aren’t supposed to go into details."  He pulled his jacket collar up higher to try and hide his red face, sure people were staring.  "It, uh, i-it hurts a little, yeah, but it goes away… _why_ are we talking about this, and what advice am I supposed to give?!  Tell you to wear protection?!" 

"I don't know! I'm new at this being gay thing, I don't know what to do," KiBum whined. Maybe he should have asked YoungSaeng. YoungSaeng didn't go all high pitched about this stuff. At the last statement he looked to his brother. "Do _you_ use protection?"

HyungJoon choked on thin air, stuttering as he went even redder.  No they did not.  "No more questions about my sex life with KyuJong _please_?" he pleaded.  "For both our sanities?  A-and that has nothing to do with giving you advice." 

"Well if you're going to tell me to do one thing I'd hope that you were doing the same," KiBum grumbled, but let it drop. They were both red faced and walking down the street avoiding looking at each other. "So, we were getting something to bring back for dessert, right?"

"Y-yeah," HyungJoon mumbled, coughing a little as he tried to clear his head.  They were just about at the store, he could see it up ahead.  "What did you want?" 

"Let's just see what they have," KiBum said, heading to the door. Trying not to think about the weird conversation he'd just had. Ever again.

After KiBum and HyungJoon had left, KyuJong made idle conversation with HyunJoong while they waited for Kevin and SooHyun to finish making food. He was trying to think of a way to get the younger two out of the way so he could talk to HyunJoong without it being too obvious.

Luckily, the opportunity presented itself when they had finished eating and SooHyun was not so subtly trying to start kissing on Kevin. KyuJong watched the two on the floor for a moment before sighing. "If you two promise to keep clothes on, you can go into my room," he said, rolling his eyes at the way SooHyun perked up and clambered to his feet, helping Kevin up to disappear into his and HyungJoon's room. Turning to HyunJoong, he shook his head. "It was either that or watch them grope all over each other on the floor again."

"Definitely not something we want to see," HyunJoong chuckled, shaking his head.  "They haven’t done that in a while, I think they were both too scared of you."  He’d heard what had happened when KyuJong caught them making out in the living room. 

KyuJong smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to yell at them like that, I had just reached my limit on what I could take. Between those two and JungMin and YoungSaeng I'd had enough of seeing people making out in the living room."

"Ever tried yelling at JungMin and YoungSaeng?"  HyunJoong mused, lips curled upwards in amusement.  "Maybe it’ll have the same effect, though I doubt it."  Though at least, as far as he’d seen, YoungSaeng and JungMin kept it behind closed doors.  As long as you knew which room they were in, you were safe. 

"I don't think it would work," KyuJong shook his head, shifting on the couch to look at HyunJoong properly. "JungMin and Saeng don't intentionally try to traumatize the rest of us, they just caught up when they think they'll be alone for a while. Clothes usually stay on when they're in the apartment. Luckily I didn't have to bear witness to anything that happened at the school."

"From what KiBum’s told me, it’s not safe to walk into either of the rooms they practice in," HyunJoong shook his head.  "So Kevin and SooHyun are intentionally trying to traumatize us then?" he laughed quietly. 

"SooHyun has some issues with boundaries," KyuJong said, glancing at his closed door. "That was one of the things we were working on during our long distance conversations. Kevin I think is so overwhelmed by SooHyun's personality that he follows along somewhat blindly."

"You think they’ll work out fine?"  HyunJoong asked, glancing over at KyuJong.  It wouldn’t be a good thing if SooHyun didn’t know when enough was enough, nor if Kevin wasn’t able to tell him so.  And on the chance Kevin _did_ , if SooHyun would listen or not. 

"I think they will," KyuJong nodded, smiling a little at him. "SooHyun isn't going to push Kevin into anything he's not ready for. SooHyun may have some quirks to his personality but he wouldn't do that."

Looking at him, HyunJoong nodded after a moment.  "That’s good," he murmured, smiling in return.  "Though they should really look into their own place if they keep getting into trouble for this," he laughed quietly, looking back at the TV.  "Both from you and Kevin’s mother." 

"I know he was planning to before, I guess now he has a little extra incentive," KyuJong said, watching HyunJoong. "So, speaking of odd relationships, how are things going with KiBum?"

HyunJoong glanced at KyuJong again out of the corner of his eyes.  "They’re going well.  We’ve been spending a lot of time together.  He’s a really interesting guy."  His lips quivered a little in amusement.  "I think I’m scaring him a little less, which is always good." 

"That's good, I was just worried. He's seemed a bit...off lately, and hoped it wasn't you had a fight or anything," KyuJong said, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

The older man blinked at that.  "No, we haven’t gotten into any fights.  Well, we argue every now and then, but never over anything serious."  His eyebrows furrowed slightly, frowning at the TV. 

"I wonder what's been bothering him then," KyuJong mused, looking up at the ceiling and around. "You have any idea?"

"Not really."  HyunJoong shook his head.  "He’s seemed fine around me."  He had an idea of what could be the problem, but it was something he’d made up his mind on, and he wasn’t going to budge on his decision. 

"How strange," KyuJong pursed his lips. "Maybe it's you that's bothering him. Can't imagine why if you're getting along so well." KyuJong pretended to think, tapping his fingers on his knees. "I wonder if it's because of how slow things are going with you and him? I know you two had talked about that right?"

"…"  HyunJoong looked at KyuJong knowingly.  "So that’s why HyungJoon took KiBum out for a walk.  You’re not that subtle, Kyu."  He shook his head.  "I told you, I want to take things at a reasonable pace to make sure I’m not going to do something that’ll just end up hurting us both." 

KyuJong wrinkled his nose at HyunJoong. "I was trying to be subtle, you weren't helping me out here," he said. "I understand your reasoning, and I think on some level KiBum does too, but I think he's also getting a little anxious. Kevin and SooHyun getting together so quickly didn't help. I worry KiBum will do something rash if he doesn't learn some patience."

HyunJoong looked away from him.  "So what would you have me do, Kyu?" He asked quietly.  "I would rather he get mad at me for this than rush it, and find out a few months in that we both made a horrible mistake.  I don’t want to make a mistake like that again, especially with him." 

"I'm not sure what you can do, Hyun," KyuJong said gently. "KiBum doesn't have the best track record when it comes to handling things, even if it's for his own good. It could just end up pushing him away further. Maybe a show of good faith?"

The older man glanced over at him.  "Show of good faith?  What do you mean?"  His eyebrows furrowed slightly.  "I wouldn’t keep him hanging like this if I wasn’t interested in him, Kyu.  He knows that, right?" 

"I don't know, does he?" KyuJong said with a small smile. "It's entirely possible that he doesn't know that, which is why he has seemed so frustrated lately. I think he needs a reassurance from you that you're not just keeping him hanging for no reason, that it could lead somewhere."

Thinking about that, HyunJoong looked down at the floor.  That might be it.  He wouldn't keep stringing KiBum along like that.  After a moment he nodded a little.  "I'll give that a try, hopefully it will help him," he said, resting his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. 

KyuJong watched him for a moment, not saying that he was thinking it would help HyunJoong too. After a few moments he smiled and tilted his head to the side. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, for a very long time now."

"What would that be?"  HyunJoong cracked one eye open at KyuJong.  The headache was starting to come back; he could be around the cell phones and TV for a while before it got unbearable though. 

"That girl, the waitress? What in the world did you two ever talk about? She didn't seem like she had two brain cells to rub together," KyuJong said, mildly amused. It had taken him a long time to get passed what had happened with HyunJoong, and he was at the point now where he could think about that time without breaking down.

HyunJoong blinked in surprise at that.  After a moment his lips curled upwards.  "That assumption is probably right.  Us talking was mostly comprised of her trying to seem smart while I just humored her.  I was quite happy to be away from her actually." 

"So it didn't last long then," KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't think you went for the bimbo type, glad to see I was right about that at least."

"I'm glad too," HyunJoong shivered.  He was glad things were to a point where they could talk about what had happened like this.  "Is HyungJoon still scared I'm going to attack him in his sleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man. 

"Not sure, he's still really nervous around you though," KyuJong said with a smile. "You should make at least make an effort to talk to him. Unless you really are going to kill him, then don't."

"I'm not," HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "I'll do my best, though it's a little awkward for me too."  He shifted a little on the couch, blinking after a moment.  "I never really looked at it before, but our names are almost identical.  That's going to be confusing." 

"How do you think it's been for me?" KyuJong laughed. "There have been times where I've almost said your name on accident, and some of those times weren't exactly appropriate."

HyunJoong shook his head.  "Hopefully KiBum doesn't have the same problem," he chuckled, somewhat amused.  "Though I think that would be more awkward on his part than on mine." 

"That's the second time today that image has come into my mind, and frankly it squicks even me out," KyuJong said, shuddering. "Who knows, maybe he'll come up with a pet name for you," he chuckled, picking at a loose thread on his pants.

"...I'd be scared what he'd come up with," HyunJoong said flatly.  "But I guess we'll see."  He settled more comfortably in the corner of the couch, closing his eyes against the headache.  The volume on the TV turned a few notches lower.


	8. Chapter 8

The TV was on, but the sound turned down low since YoungSaeng was napping, the older man curled up against JungMin's chest as he watched TV. Stretched out on the couch, JungMin was barely paying attention, content with his boyfriend in his arms and considered turning the set off and joining YoungSaeng in sleep.

HyunJoong and KiBum were out on one of their walks while KyuJong and HyungJoon and gone to HyungJoon's work to spend time with the kids there. JungMin had no idea where SooHyun and Kevin were; probably at Kevin's house. It was rare that they got the apartment all to themselves, and he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet as long as possible.

It was a few minutes later when a click came from the door and it opened.  Slipping out of his coat and shoes, Kevin poked his head around the corner, brightening when he saw JungMin and YoungSaeng.  "Hi hyungdeul."  
      
    YoungSaeng shifted a little, not waking up as he pressed his face into JungMin's shirt.  Blinking when he noticed the older man was asleep, Kevin turned to SooHyun behind him and put his fingers to his lips to tell him to be quiet. 

SooHyun poked his head around the corner after getting his coat and shoes off., grinning at JungMin. "Hi, you might want to wake him up," he whispered, poking Kevin to move into the room.

"Why? He doesn't want to watch you two make out any more than I do," JungMin said, keeping his voice down. "I was just about to take a nap too."

Kevin scooted farther into the room at the insistent pokes, smiling widely.  He was holding papers in his hands.  "We have something to show," he  said quietly, waving the papers a little in his excitement.  "And I don't think YoungSaeng hyung would want to miss it." 

Looking between the two of them, JungMin sighed and gave in. Obviously it was something important, but he couldn't think of what. Looking down at YoungSaeng he pouted at how peaceful his boyfriend looked, and he hated to disturb him when he was sleeping. Especially with how much extra time the older man had been putting in at work to make up for his share of the pay.

"Saeng, wake up," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Kevin wants to show us something."

A whine escaped the older man as he buried his face against JungMin's shirt, trying to avoid being woken up.  After a moment he opened one eye and blinked sleepily up at JungMin through a curtain of hair and from around JungMin's shirt.  "Hm?"  
      
    Kevin smiled a little, looking back at SooHyun before watching JungMin wake up YoungSaeng. 

"Kevin wants to show us something," JungMin repeated, smoothing back the bangs from YoungSaeng's eyes. "It's time for a haircut too I think. Come on, wake up." He poked YoungSaeng lightly in the side.

YoungSaeng yelped at the poke.  "I'm up, I'm up!"  He straightened, not getting off of JungMin's lap as he wrapped his arms loosely around JungMin's shoulders and looked at the two younger men questioningly.  
      
    "Hi hyung," Kevin smiled, taking SooHyun's hand and pulling him closer.  "Well, we were keeping an eye on a few things while we were at my house, and we did some looking around on the internet..."  He grinned wider and held out the papers for JungMin.  "We found this maybe about an hour ago, you might want to read it." 

"So you two do something other than make out there?" JungMin snorted, reaching out to take the papers from Kevin. He settled YoungSaeng in his lap and held out the paper so YoungSaeng could read as well. He was only skimming through it at first, until his expression tightened and he blinked a few times. "What is this..."

"An article from about four years ago or so, some benefit PRMedical had put on," SooHyun snorted, rolling his eyes. "But it listed all the benefactors, including your father..."

"....and his wife, Song HoSook," JungMin whispered, the paper trembling in his hand. He looked to Kevin. "Did you find anything out about her?"

YoungSaeng was wide awake now, blinking at the paper and running gentle fingers over JungMin's arm to calm him.  
      
    "We looked," Kevin chewed on his lip.  "There are a few matches that _might_ be her, but you'd have to look at them yourself to be sure.  Did you want to go to my house and look at them now?  We left the computer on in case."  
      
    Looking over the article, YoungSaeng looked behind him at JungMin for his answer. 

Taking that in, JungMin breathed in deeply as he looked at YoungSaeng for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'd like to do that," he said. "Let's go."

SooHyun bounced out of the room, dragging Kevin with him to get their coats and shoes on.

Smiling, YoungSaeng climbed off of JungMin's lap.  He rubbed his eyes a little to clear the sleep from them before holding out his hands for his boyfriend.  "I told you it would happen," he smiled at him, glad that JungMin was finally getting some answers of his own. 

Taking his hands, JungMin slowly rose up off the couch. "Not there yet, but yeah, I guess you were right," he smiled, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng for a tight brief hug, kissing the side of his head. "Thank you." He pulled back, running a hand over YoungSaeng's cheek before taking his hand and heading to the door.

YoungSaeng smiled wider and squeezed JungMin's hand in return, following along beside him.  Even though JungMin could walk on his own now, he kept an eye on his boyfriend just in case.  
      
    Kevin zipped up his jacket again, smiling as he looked at them, opening the door to wait out in the hallway with SooHyun.  YoungSaeng pulled on his shoes and coat before helping JungMin with his shoes. 

Getting his coat on while YoungSaeng helped tied his shoes, JungMin tried to ease the nervous fluttering in his chest. Even if they did find a number for this woman, there was no way to know if she'd respond. Why would she? He wasn't her son, and she likely had more than enough to deal with after her husband's death.

Shoes on, he limped his way out of the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them and heading out to the van. "You didn't have to search so much for this Kevin, but thank you. I appreciate your help."

"I'm happy to help," Kevin smiled back at him.  "We both are."  He was holding SooHyun's hand as they walked through the hallways, fingers gently intertwined.  
      
    YoungSaeng kept his hold on JungMin's own hand, running his thumb back and forth against the soft skin as they reached the van and climbed inside, closing the door behind them. 

Leaning against YoungSaeng, JungMin was quiet on the ride over to Kevin's house. He hadn't put that much thought into finding this woman, so it was a little surreal that they had found her. Still had no idea what he could possibly say to her. His hand around YoungSaeng's waist, he gently stroked his boyfriend's side, glad that YoungSaeng was with him this time.

Looking up at JungMin as they approached Kevin's house, YoungSaeng reached up and cupped JungMin's cheek, stroking it softly.  "You okay?" he whispered, leaning up to kiss the corner of the younger man's mouth and lingering.  They hadn't really talked about JungMin's family that often, but he knew JungMin was nervous about what could happen. 

Returning the kiss, JungMin's eyes slipped close and enjoyed the contact. Even the simplest of touches were enough. Pulling back he nodded, opening his eyes to look in YoungSaeng's and smiling softly. "Yeah I'm okay," he whispered, returning for another kiss. "Long as I got you, I'm fine," he said against his boyfriend's lips.

Smiling into the renewed kiss, YoungSaeng kept his eyes half-open so he could watch JungMin's expression.  "You'll always have me," he murmured, tucking locks of red hair behind the younger man's ear and cupping his jaw lightly.  He kissed JungMin again, trying to help his boyfriend get rid of the tension and nerves. 

"Promise?" JungMin asked, continuing small kisses to YoungSaeng's lips. He was going to take any comfort YoungSaeng was going to provide. No one would ever be able to calm him the way his boyfriend could.

"Promise," YoungSaeng whispered, returning the soft kisses.  
      
    The van slowed as they pulled up outside Kevin's house, Kevin turning off the engine and climbing out. 

SooHyun was already out of the van by the time YoungSaeng could get the door open and JungMin slowly climbed out. "Are your parents home Kevin?" JungMin asked, shutting the van door and taking YoungSaeng's hand to start toward the house.

"No, they're both out," Kevin shook his head.  "They're fine with me bringing people over though, as long as the house stays clean."  
      
    YoungSaeng looked around curiously as they headed up the stairs and inside once Kevin had unlocked the door.  "It's nice, Kevin," he said; he hadn't been in the youngest's house yet.  
      
    Smiling in thanks, Kevin removed his shoes and jacket before heading towards the stairs with SooHyun. 

Taking off his coat, he waited for YoungSaeng's help in getting his shoes off before following SooHyun and Kevin up the stairs. The younger's room was how he remembered it, if not a little messier than before. When they were all in, JungMin turned to Kevin. "So, what did you find."

Kevin smiled and moved to the computer, turning the screen back on and moving the mouse to wake it up.  "Here," he motioned to the chair beside his own for JungMin to sit.  YoungSaeng perched on the edge of the bed behind the chairs, curious.  
      
    "We searched for the name, and got a few different hits.  Now we just have to go through and see if any of them match with the one you're looking for," Kevin explained, bringing up the internet window again with several tabs already open. 

"I'm not even sure if I know which one will be here," JungMin shook his head, easing down into the chair. SooHyun flopped down onto his belly behind YoungSaeng on the bed. "I don't know anything about her."

"You know her husbands name, we can start by seeing if any of these people have a connection to his company," Kevin suggested.  He opened up the first tab, going through a short article with the woman's name mentioned.  
      
    "Do you remember your half-brother and sister's names?" YoungSaeng asked.  "We can look for any mention of them too." 

"No, I don't," JungMin said, reading over what Kevin had on the screen. "They were much older than me and went to a private school. This article isn't about her."

Nodding, Kevin clicked out of the tab and onto the next one.  "Well, we can work with what we have," he smiled.  "She lives in Jeju?"  He eyed the location for this person, Incheon. 

JungMin blinked at that. "No, I don't think so," he said, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure they lived in Seoul. That's where the company is headquartered."

Kevin pursed his lips, nodding.  "That should narrow things down a little."  He went on to the next tab, humming softly as he adjusted the screen so that JungMin could see better.  
      
    Watching from behind them, YoungSaeng's attention was divided between the computer screen and JungMin's expression.  He wondered what JungMin was thinking. 

Drumming his fingers on the desk, JungMin continued to read through the different tabs Kevin brought. He didn't even know what he was looking for. Any of these women could be her, how was supposed to be able to tell?

"This is impossible," he mumbled, rubbing at his forehead in frustration. There was only one tab left. When Kevin pulled it up, JungMin blinked and leaned in. There was a picture of a woman seated with a child in her lap, and an older boy and girl standing beside her. "Does that look like my smile?" He pointed at the child and looked to YoungSaeng.

Blinking, YoungSaeng's attention went back to the screen as he leaned in a little too.  Kevin clicked on the picture and it was brought up larger in a separate window.  
      
    "...It's similar," YoungSaeng murmured, glancing from the picture to JungMin.  The child's face was chubbier, a baby face, but some aspects...looked similar to how JungMin looked now.  Very similar. 

Well it wasn't much to go by, but it's what hey had. JungMin chewed on his lip. "Anything in here we can use? Like an address or a phone number?" JungMin asked Kevin, still looking at the picture. Now that it was larger he could see the woman properly. She did look familiar.

Smiling widely, Kevin went back to the main page and scrolled along, chewing on his lower lip as he looked.  YoungSaeng rubbed one hand in a slow circle along JungMin's back, watching and waiting, hoping that they'd find something.  
      
    "Here," Kevin said after a moment, and stopped scrolling as he highlighted some text. 

JungMin stared at the screen. A phone number. Taking a deep breath he grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down the number. He'd call later, when it was just him and YoungSaeng at the apartment. "Thank you Kevin," he said, patting the younger on the shoulder.

Kevin smiled in return, eyes crinkling a little as he scrolled back up to the picture.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked at the picture, gaze lingering on a tiny JungMin, before he smiled widely and hugged JungMin around his shoulders, glad for his boyfriend. 

Turning his head, JungMin kissed YoungSaeng on the cheek before turning back to the picture. "Don't you think it's odd that the woman is holding on to a child that isn't hers, and looks so happy doing so?"

Resting his head against JungMin's shoulder, YoungSaeng looked at the picture.  HoSook did look happy in the picture, the smile wasn't false.  "I think contacting her will be a good thing," he murmured, lips curled upwards. 

"I hope you're right," JungMin said softly, leaning his head against YoungSaeng's. "Kevin... would you be able to print that picture out for me?"

"Of course," Kevin smiled.  He sent the image to the printer and got up to turn the printer on while the computer was processing the request.  
      
    "You're cute as a kid," YoungSaeng whispered in JungMin's ear, brushing gentle fingers through his red hair. 

"Thanks," JungMin chuckled, closing his eyes. "I'll have to ask your mom to see your baby pictures now."

"Not happening," YoungSaeng grumbled, wrinkling his nose a little.  He looked up as Kevin returned a moment later with the picture, holding it out.  "What are we doing now?" the youngest asked, sitting down beside SooHyun on the bed. 

Taking the picture, JungMin looked at it for a moment before looking up at the others. "Back to the apartment? If you and SooHyun wanted to stay here we can take a cab home."

Kevin pursed his lips.  "We're not going to make you take a cab, hyung."  He stood up, moving to the computer to shut it down properly.  YoungSaeng got to his feet, hands out to help JungMin do the same.

Taking YoungSaeng's hands, JungMin slowly rose up, wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and holding him. "I wonder why she had that picture up," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

"You can ask her when you meet her," YoungSaeng murmured back, smiling up at him and leaning up to kiss him lightly.  "Let's go back home."  He brought JungMin out of Kevin's room and towards the stairs. 

Limping along beside him, JungMin was looking at the picture still. It was weird, knowing that he had somewhat of a family out there. He was just worried about if he would be accepted or not. Would she even want to hear from him? Getting his coat on, he waited for the others while YoungSaeng helped him with his shoes. SooHyun and Kevin were coming down the stairs at that point and JungMin pulled YoungSaeng out the door to wait by the van.

Stopping beside the van, YoungSaeng watched JungMin's face, smiling as he ran his hand along the younger man's back soothingly.  
      
    After a minute Kevin and SooHyun reappeared, the younger man unlocking the van doors and hopping into the driver's seat.  "Think any of the others are back at the apartment yet?"  He looked over at YoungSaeng and JungMin as YoungSaeng helped his boyfriend inside. 

"HyunJoong and KiBum are probably back, I don't know how long Kyu and HyungJoon were planning on being down at the center today," JungMin said, settling in his seat. Putting his arm around YoungSaeng when the older man was in his seat, JungMin pulled him close and leaned against him, still looking down at the picture.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's cheek lightly.  "We probably won't see them until dinner."  He played with strands of red hair as he watched outside the window.  "Are you both sticking around when we get there?" he asked the two in the front.  
      
    Kevin glanced over at SooHyun.  "I...think we are?" 

SooHyun shrugged. "No sense in going back to your parent's house. So yeah, we'll stick around for dinner. I'll probably go back home with Kevin tonight though, I really hate sleeping on that couch."

"Your parent's are okay with that Kevin?" JungMin blinked, raising a brow.

Their driver flushed.  "They're fine, as long as we don't...do anything," he mumbled, sinking a little lower in his seat as though it could hide his red face. 

"As if we would have sex in their house," SooHyun rolled his eyes. "That's just creepy."

"How is that apartment searching going?" JungMin chuckled, glancing at SooHyun who looked oblivious to Kevin's plight.

Turning more and more red at SooHyun's nonchalance, Kevin, peeked up at JungMin through the rearview mirror.  "I-It's...going, we haven't been able to find an apartment that works and isn't way out of my budget," he said, chewing on his lower lip a little. 

"And I told you I'd help you with paying the rent," SooHyun said. "That last place was nice, you should have taken it."

"You have a job SooHyun?" JungMin blinked at the younger. Guess SooHyun was staying after all.

"No, but I can get one, and I can get access to my bank account too," SooHyun turn in his seat to grin at JungMin.

"I still want to be able to afford rent at least on my own," Kevin shrugged.  "It might take a while for you to get a job," he smiled up at SooHyun before turning his attention back to the road, humming along to something on the radio. 

"I can find a job no problem," SooHyun shrugged, turning back around in his seat, while looking at Kevin. "Your work isn't hiring is it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Kevin smiled sadly.  "They barely have enough work for their current employees sometimes.  Maybe one of the shops around my work is though, we can go see later?" 

"Okay, but don't worry, I'll have a job so we should take that last place, it was nice," SooHyun said, relaxing.

Listening to the conversation up front, JungMin smiled softly and leaned against YoungSaeng. "I guess we were right about SooHyun staying here too," he said quietly.

YoungSaeng smiled up at JungMin, running his fingers through the younger man's hair.  "Yeah," he murmured.  "It's good, Kevin won't have to be alone no matter what the others decide."  
      
    "I suppose we could take another look at it," Kevin said after a moment, lips curled upwards a little. 

"Good good, I liked that place, the bed looked more comfortable than the backseat of the van," SooHyun said.

"Why are you sleeping in the van?" JungMin blinked at SooHyun when the younger turned around and winked at him. "Oh ew."

Rolling his eyes, and trying not to laugh at how the red in Kevin's cheeks came back full-force, YoungSaeng smiled when he saw they were approaching the apartment.  The van pulled up into the parking lot a moment later. 

"We really don't need to hear anything more about that. Ever." JungMin said, giving SooHyun a wary look as they climbed out of the van.

"You asked," SooHyun teased, bouncing away from JungMin's reach toward the front door. JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and started limping toward the door.

"Have you been able to get a hold of the people at the agency?" He asked quietly.

YoungSaeng chewed his lower lip, walking along beside JungMin slowly and squeezing his hand a little.  "Yeah, they're trying to set up a day for us to meet NaYoung and her foster family.  Umma's working with them too since we don't really have any identification or anything yet, so it's taking a bit longer.  And...we're not the only ones looking to meet her apparently."  He pressed his lips firmly together, gaze on the ground. 

JungMin blinked at that, frowning down at him. "What do you mean? Who else would be looking for her?" His expression fell and eyes widened when it dawned on him. "Oh no, they can't... don't they know how crazy she is?"

Drawing in a shaky breath, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "I told you, she's very persuasive...and very good at getting what she wants."  He knew that no one in his hometown would have believed him if he'd told them of what she had done to him; the word of the quiet boy at the back of the class against that of one of the school's most popular girls.  
      
    "Neither Umma nor I can say much against her, either...because as it is right now, we can't answer the majority of their questions about who we are and what we've been doing the past few years." 

"We're not going to let her take her if that's what she's after," JungMin said, stopping at the landing of the stairs to pull YoungSaeng into his arms. "Not going to happen, not going to let it happen, I promise."

YoungSaeng wrapped his arms tightly around JungMin's waist, burying his nose in his boyfriend's shirt.  "Right," he whispered.  "We won't."  He didn't want to think about what SangMi would do to NaYoung...the child was just a tool to her, a thing, not a person.  Breathing in deeply, he let himself relax. 

Kissing the top of his head, JungMin held YoungSaeng like that for as long as he needed. SooHyun and Kevin had already disappeared back into the apartment. "Let's not think about this right now okay? You are her father, that will count for something."

Nodding, YoungSaeng removed his face from JungMin's shirt and leaned up to kiss him.  He didn't know what he would do without the younger man.  "Sorry, staying standing probably isn't that comfortable," he smiled sheepishly, taking JungMin's hand again to continue to the apartment. 

"It's okay, I'd stand all day if you needed me too," JungMin smiled, squeezing his hand as he followed along. Kevin and SooHyun were already curled up on the floor together since KiBum and HyunJoong were back and on the couch.

    Slipping off his shoes and coat, YoungSaeng brought JungMin over to the living room.  "Hey, how was the walk?" he asked, smiling at the two on the couch.  
      
    HyunJoong smiled at them.  "It was nice, KiBum showed me around more."  He had his arm around the younger man's waist again, YoungSaeng noted.

"There's not much left that you haven't seen within walking distance," KiBum grumbled, leaning against HyunJoong. JungMin moved to sit down in the empty spot on the couch, bringing YoungSaeng into his lap.

"Too bad it's not warmer out, we could go down to the beach again," he said, resting his head against YoungSaeng's.

"We'll have to make a point of going there again," YoungSaeng nodded, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes.  He had no interest in whatever was on TV, thinking about all that had happened today.  
      
    "It's nice," Kevin brightened, nodding.  HyunJoong looked at KiBum curiously. 

Noticing the look out of the corner of his eye, KiBum turned and looked at HyunJoong. "What? I have something on my face?"

Ignoring the rest, JungMin wrapped his arms tighter around YoungSaeng. "You want to go lay down?" he murmured in his boyfriend's ear.

YoungSaeng smiled, opening his eyes a little as he nodded.  "Sure.  You don't want to watch TV?  I can rest here, you're comfortable."  
      
    HyunJoong laughed quietly, shaking his head.  "No."  He'd been making more of an effort to show KiBum he did care for him, in lingering touches and teasing.  He could just hope KiBum understood why he couldn't say anything definite right now. 

"Then why are you staring at me?" KiBum asked, a slow blush creeping over his cheeks as he fidgeted slightly. HyunJoong had been acting a little peculiar lately, and often KiBum found that the older man was looking at him strangely, or like now, had his arm around him.

JungMin smiled, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead. "I think I'd rather take a rest with you," he said softly, patting his boyfriend's thigh in signal for the man to move.

YoungSaeng climbed off of JungMin's lap.  "Rest it is then," he chuckled, hands out to help JungMin up.  
      
    "No reason," HyunJoong's lips curled in amusement.  "Though your reaction's pretty priceless."  Okay, now he was just doing it to tease the younger man. 

"Would you want me to stare you like that?" KiBum said, elbowing HyunJoong in the ribs. His face was flushed now, not used to being treated this way. He watched JungMin stand back up and follow after YoungSaeng into their room, shutting the door behind them.

"It wouldn't bother me," HyunJoong smirked.  "Just you.  I'm not doing anything, just looking." 

KiBum scowled and hunkered down slightly, very uncomfortable with what was going on. Especially with SooHyun and Kevin on the floor, probably listening. "Don't know why you'd want to look at me," he mumbled.

"Why not?  It's not as if you're bad to look at," HyunJoong shrugged.  It was quite the opposite actually.  He did finally look away though, just for KiBum's peace of mind, smiling to himself. 

KiBum blinked at that and turned his head slightly to look at him, trying to gauge his intent with that. After a moment he elbowed HyunJoong again and looked away, grumbling. "Don't say weird stuff like that."

"If you say so," HyunJoong replied, a smile in his voice.  He hadn't removed his arm from KiBum's waist though.  
      
    Kevin glanced behind him at them, before hiding a grin and curling up more next to SooHyun. 

******************

It was a nightmare KyuJong hadn't had in many years. His father was standing over him, hurling insults at him as he grew larger in size. KyuJong cowered on the floor, covering his ears and trying to shut out the words his father was saying. He could see his mother standing behind him, keeping his sister away and glaring at him. 

His sister was trying to say something, but every time she opened her mouth, the only sound that came out was a loud ringing noise. It frightened him, and he tried to run, the ringing sound following him until he jolted awake.

Blinking repeatedly, the book he had been reading fell to the floor with a thump and KyuJong sat up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes. He let out a squeak when the phone on the bedside table started to ring.

"Dammit, HyunJoong," he grumbled, reaching over to pick up the phone and take the battery out. Looking at the display screen he blinked again, his eyes going wide before fumbling to get the phone open. "Hello?" he said with a wide grin.

Having got back from work not that long ago, HyungJoon found the apartment empty except for KyuJong who had been asleep in their room.  Deciding to let his boyfriend sleep, he dropped onto the couch and curled up, turning on the TV and adjusting the volume low.  He didn't hear the thump of a book falling in the other room. 

The apartment was quiet for a while after that until KyuJong threw open the bedroom door, phone still in hand. Seeing HyungJoon on the couch he just about dived onto his boyfriend, squealing happily. "Joooooon! She called me!"

Yelping in surprise when he suddenly had an armful of KyuJong, HyungJoon blinked owlishly at the older man for a moment before his boyfriend's words clicked and his face broke into a wide grin.  "She did?!  How did it go?"  He wrapped his arms around KyuJong, hugging him tightly.  He could guess from the other man's overwhelming happiness that his fears had been unfounded. 

"Wonderful, she was so happy to hear from me," KyuJong said, nuzzling against HyungJoon's chest. "She said she'd been looking for me for years and just about gave up. She was asking so many questions she didn't even give me a chance to answer half of them." He sighed happily, tears brimming in his eyes. "She sounds good, really good."

"That's great Kyu," HyungJoon smiled widely, kissing the top of his head and running his hand along the other man's back.  "Are you going to be able to meet her soon?"  He was so happy his boyfriend was finally able to talk to his sister. 

"I think so, she's a little busy," KyuJong nodded, sitting up so he was straddling his boyfriend's waist. "She has a son... I'm an uncle!"

A surprised laugh came from HyungJoon.  "Really?  Congratulations!"  He grinned at his boyfriend.  "I bet he's really cute, you excited to see him?"  He leaned up to kiss KyuJong's lips, holding him close. 

"So excited," KyuJong nodded, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. "He's about three years old now. Apparently she's been raising him on her own, the father isn't in the picture at all."

"Oh?"  HyungJoon twined his fingers into the back of KyuJong's shirt.  "Did she tell you what happened there?"  He pressed light kisses to KyuJong's lips and cheeks. 

"No, she didn't go into details, I don't think she wanted to talk about it," KyuJong shook his head. His smile fell slightly and he pulled back from HyungJoon. "She also gave me some bad news... my parents... they passed away," he said softly, looking down at HyungJoon's collar. "They were in a car accident last year."

Blinking, HyungJoon's eyes saddened, and he bit his lower lip as he looked up at the older man.  "I'm sorry," he said softly, brushing his hair back out of his eyes with gentle fingers. 

KyuJong closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "It's okay, I just wish I could have seen them again, and that they would have accepted me. EunAh said they never talked about me again after they threw me out." He sighed and opened his eyes, smiling again. "I've got her though, and that's enough for me."

Nodding, HyungJoon smiled again, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.  "Yeah.  You have her, and you'll never have to lose her again.  I'm really happy for you, Kyu."  He hugged his boyfriend tightly again, rubbing his hand along KyuJong's back. 

"Thank you," KyuJong whispered, giving him another kiss. "She lives in Seoul now, and says we can come see her in a couple weeks. She just wanted to get some time off from work and school first. She also said she wanted to email me some pictures of her son, I'll have to let Kevin know."

"Okay," HyungJoon smiled, nuzzling against his boyfriend.  "We should celebrate," he grinned.  "Don't you think?  What do you want to do?" 

"We should," KyuJong nodded, popping his head up and beaming down at HyungJoon. "Everyone has a day off tomorrow right? We should get some sushi."

HyungJoon perked up.  "That's sounds good!  Soju too?"  He wrinkled his nose at that, poking KyuJong's stomach.  "Don't let me drink too much this time." 

"But you had so much fun the last time," KyuJong pouted, leaning down to kiss him.

"I also can't remember anything beyond falling over the couch," HyungJoon sniffed.  "I want to be able to remember what happens, particularly if there's another game.  And what's this I hear about you kissing YoungSaeng?"  He pouted into the kiss. 

Pulling back, KyuJong smiled sheepishly. "So you found out about that huh? It was just an innocent little kiss."

"According to KiBum you were nearly making out with him," HyungJoon pouted more. 

KyuJong opened his mouth to retort but shut it and slunk down sheepishly. "Well... he was a good kisser, and I was drunk."

Sniffing once more, HyungJoon gave KyuJong his forlorn, kicked-puppy expression.  "He's better than me?" 

"Not even close," KyuJong chuckled, leaning down to kiss HyungJoon. "I'd rather kiss you any day."

The younger man brightened again before returning the kiss, arms securely around KyuJong's waist.  "As long as you do."  He leaned back against the couch, keeping his boyfriend close.  "Though I still wish I could remember any of this happening." 

"I think it's better that you didn't know what was going on at the time," KyuJong chuckled, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's neck. "You get a little... protective of me."

"I can't help it," HyungJoon sulked, lips pursed.  "I want to keep you all to myself, especially when kissing and other things are involved."  He ran one hand up and down KyuJong's back. 

"It was just a little kiss," KyuJong chuckled, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "I only got to kiss YoungSaeng, you got to kiss two people. Not that you remember."

"KiBum told me," HyungJoon shuddered violently.  "And while a kiss on the cheek from my brother is just awkward, I'm SO glad I can't remember anything about kissing JungMin." 

"You didn't appreciate it at the time," KyuJong chuckled, playing with his hair. "Luckily the game ended after that, although you did try to go through the bedroom door without opening it."

"What was it doing closed in the first place," HyungJoon pouted.  "Maybe that contributed to why the headache the next morning was so bad.  Please tell me I'm not the only one to make a complete fool of myself." 

KyuJong bit his lip to keep from laughing, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you don't remember then."

"I was the only one, wasn't I?"  HyungJoon sulked forlornly in the corner of the couch.  "I'll refuse to drink next time." 

"But you were so much fun to watch, and then afterwards you were very enthusiastic when we were alone," KyuJong said coyly, ducking his head down to brush his lips against HyungJoon's neck.

HyungJoon groaned a little, head falling back against the couch.  "So I missed out on remembering that too?  Fine fine, I'll drink, but don't let me drink so much I can't remember, and stop Kevin from sabotaging me." 

"I think Kevin will be too busy keeping SooHyun from attacking him in the living room to bother with your drink," KyuJong chuckled. "And I'm sorry you don't remember that... but we have the place to ourselves right now..."

"We do," HyungJoon mused, blinking at him with a smile.  "How long before the others come back?"  He ran his arms up KyuJong's back. 

"Hmm.. maybe half hour? I'm not sure when HyunJoong and KiBum will be getting back," KyuJong said, tilting his head slightly to place more kisses to HyungJoon's neck. "We should probably move this to the bedroom then, just in case."

"Definitely,"  HyungJoon agreed, biting his lower lip at the kisses as he adjusted KyuJong's legs so he could stand and carry him.  "It wouldn't look very good coming from the person who yelled for clothes to stay on in the living room." 

Wrapping his legs around HyungJoon's waist, KyuJong chuckled and continued the kisses to the man's neck and shoulder. "No, probably not."

Making sure KyuJong was steady, HyungJoon carefully stood up, one hand against the older man's back to keep him still.  Like this, he carried his boyfriend to their room.  "This time, I'll definitely remember," he grinned as he closed the door behind them. 

**************

"Dinner's on it's way," KyuJong said with a grin, setting down the phone on the table. "I rather like the nights I don't have to cook." He leaned his elbow on the table, resting chin in hand as he looked out at the living room where the others were either on the couch or floor.

"The sushi is really good at this place," KiBum said, glancing up at HyunJoong. "It's all really fresh."

"Not that you'll remember what half of it tastes like once you've had enough soju, you did remember to get that right?" JungMin asked. They were all looking forward to the drinking part it seemed.

"Yes, I remembered, and ordered plenty of extra since there's additional people here now," KyuJong nodded. "I don't have to tell you Kevin that you won't be driving home tonight so call and let your parents know okay?"

"Yes hyung," Kevin smiled, separating himself from SooHyun enough to fish his phone out of his pocket and make the call.  
      
    "Been a while since I've had sushi," HyunJoong smiled brightly back at KiBum, looking forward to this.  "And now I get to see what you were talking about when everyone starts drinking," he chuckled.  
      
    YoungSaeng opened his eyes from where he was curled up in JungMin's lap.  "You can handle your alcohol well, HyunJoong?"  
      
    "Very well," HyunJoong replied.  
      
    "Then this will probably be very amusing for you," YoungSaeng chuckled, closing his eyes again. 

"No spin the bottle this time," KiBum said immediately, glancing at KyuJong. "I don't think I want to have to kiss my brother again."

"You're no fun," KyuJong pouted. "I'm sure we can think of another game to play then if people object to spin the bottle."

"You had far too much fun with that game, Kyu," JungMin shook his head, his grip tightening on YoungSaeng. "So did you."

"I was just doing what I was told," YoungSaeng sniffed, tilting his head up at his boyfriend and cracking his eyes open.  "How about truth and dare then?"  
      
    "Sounds like fun!"  HyungJoon piped up.  
      
    "Sure, if you're at least semi-conscious this time to contribute," YoungSaeng mused, smiling. 

"I think that could be a safe game to play then," KyuJong nodded. "At the least it won't get cut short by JungMin and YoungSaeng grappling together on the floor."

"Never know," JungMin shrugged. "Depends on what the dares are I guess."

"Okay, how about we _not_ dare JungMin and YoungSaeng to make out then?" KiBum said with a groan. "Or anyone else for that matter?"

"Sounds good," HyunJoong chuckled.  "It's hardly a dare for them to make out anyways."  
      
    "Spoilsports," YoungSaeng chuckled, burying his nose in JungMin's neck.  "How long before dinner comes?"  
      
    "Should be soon like before," Kevin said, finishing his call and closing his cell phone. 

"I'll get plates and stuff out then," KyuJong said, getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

"I think this is the first time we've all been together like this for a whole night," JungMin said, looking over the rest. "Some of us are always one foot out the door after dinner, if here at all."

"What better way to celebrate than with alcohol," SooHyun grinned, resting his chin on Kevin's shoulder.

Smiling, Kevin looked at SooHyun.  "How good are _you_ with alcohol?"  
      
    "You two better behave," YoungSaeng chuckled.  One perk of them being together was that he and JungMin weren't labeled as the trouble ones anymore.  
      
    "It's good to have a day off for everyone every now and then," HyungJoon mused, sitting in a chair at the table. 

"Don't know, probably not much better than you," SooHyun poked Kevin in the side. "We'll behave," SooHyun nodded solemnly to YoungSaeng. "Long as you two behave too."

"We pay the rent here, we don't have to behave," JungMin grinned.

"I pay rent here too, so please, spare us," KiBum grumbled.

"We'll behave, as long as we have enough mental process left to behave," YoungSaeng laughed.  "I can't promise anything after that."  
      
    "At least move it to your room," HyunJoong shook his head in amusement.  After a moment he removed his arm from KiBum's waist and stood.  "Guess I'll get some fresh air now while we're waiting."  He went to get his coat before slipping out onto the balcony.  His control over his ability was getting pretty good, but considering they were going to be having alcohol, he didn't want to start the evening with a headache. 

Watching him go, KiBum debated for a moment before getting up and grabbing his own coat, joining HyunJoong out on the balcony.

SooHyun glanced over to make sure the door was closed. "So when are those two going to stop dancing around each other?"

"When they're ready," JungMin said, stretching out his leg now that the couch was empty. "Not any of our business otherwise."

Kevin nodded, smiling a little as he looked down at the ground.  "As long as things end up well eventually."  
      
    HyunJoong glanced behind him when he heard the door open and close.  "I thought you were cold," he chuckled, looking back out across the snow-covered grass. 

"Nah, it's kind of nice out," KiBum said, wrapping the coat tighter around him. "I thought I'd keep you company. If you wanted to be alone though I can go back in."

"Didn't say that.  I like your company."  HyunJoong leaned against the railing.  "Looks like it might snow again," he mused, looking up at the sky.  The whole town was covered in white. 

"Glad I don't have to work tomorrow then," KiBum nodded, standing next to him. "Trudging through snow is not very fun, at all. Boots or not."

"Does it mess up your running?"  HyunJoong asked, glancing at the younger man beside him.  "You don't mind the snow when you're dumping it down my back," he pointed out, lips quirked to one side. 

"Well that's just getting even," KiBum chuckled, nudging him. "It does, even I will slip on ice if I catch it wrong. It's not fun going down when I've got that kind of momentum going."

"Good point," HyunJoong chuckled.  "We still have to try that skating idea.  Maybe tomorrow, if you're up for it?  If you don't have a major hangover," he grinned, eyes dancing. 

"Sounds good," KiBum nodded, glancing over at him. "Just us though right? We're not bringing anyone else out to laugh at me falling on my butt."

"Just us," HyunJoong agreed, lips quirked.  "And I won't laugh.  Or, I'll try not to, depends on well how you manage to wipe out," he smirked at him in amusement. 

"Feeling the support here," KiBum grumbled, still smiling. There was a knock on the glass behind them and he turned to see SooHyun waving and pointing at the food being brought in. "Looks like dinner's here."

"Then let's not keep them waiting," HyunJoong smiled, looking forward to having sushi again.  "Was the sushi your idea?" he looked over at KiBum quizzically as he went to open up the door and step back inside. 

"Yeah, I kind of liked it that time we had it in the train station," KiBum nodded, smiling sheepishly. "The soju was not my idea though."

"Glad you liked it," HyunJoong smiled widely in return, closing the door once they were in.  The others were already gathered at the table, HyunJoong going to put his coat away and holding one hand out for KiBum to pass him his. 

Handing over his coat, KiBum headed to the table to squeeze in. With the addition of people, JungMin had YoungSaeng in his lap to free up a chair as HyungJoon had KyuJong in his lap. The soju was already being opened and glasses poured for everyone.

"So, what shall we drink to this time?" JungMin said, holding up his glass once everyone was seated.

"What'd we drink to last time?" KyuJong asked, tilting his head to the side as he tried to remember.

"Uh.. our future, I think," KiBum blinked.

"That sounds good then, to our future?" JungMin said, smiling at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng smiled back, shifting slightly in JungMin's lap so that he could see his boyfriend.  "Yeah.  To our future.  All of our futures."  
      
    Laughing, HyungJoon lifted his glass with the others, clinking it lightly against KyuJong's before taking a sip, being more careful with the alcohol this time.  Grinning, he put his glass down and rested his chin on KyuJong's shoulder, the older man in his lap.  "Food now, that looks really good." 

"It does," KyuJong nodded, taking a drink and setting down his glass. He looked over the boxes and started picking out things that looked good, setting them on the plate.

Taking a few sips of the drink, JungMin watched the others starting to eat as he leaned against his boyfriend. The thought did strike him that this could be the last time they all sat and had dinner like this. The others would be wanting to start planning to leave for Jeju soon. He whispered into YoungSaeng's ear. "We should tell them."

Chewing on a piece of sushi, YoungSaeng blinked at that, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend.  Swallowing, he frowned a little.  "About…Oh," he murmured when it clicked what JungMin must be talking about.  "Right now?" he murmured back, not sure if now was a good time to mention it.  Not when they were all looking to unwind a bit. 

JungMin shrugged, shaking his head. "Not right now if you don't want to, but probably soon," he said with a small smile, leaning in to kiss him again.

Nodding, YoungSaeng smiled and kissed him back.  "Soon," he agreed, smiling at him before turning back to his food.  
      
    "This is pretty good," HyunJoong approved, enjoying the taste of the sushi.  He had been drinking too of course, but the majority of his attention was focused on the food, as well as casting amused glances at the others, recalling what KiBum had told him about them being drunk.  
       
"So, I have some good news," KyuJong spoke up, taking another sip of his drink. "My sister called today, and I am an uncle."

"Congrats," JungMin chuckled, stealing whatever YoungSaeng was about to eat off of his chopsticks.

Blinking, YoungSaeng frowned at JungMin over his shoulder and reached back to poke JungMin’s cheek with his chopsticks.  
      
    "That’s great Kyu," HyunJoong grinned.  "Did she give you a name?"  
       
"KyuBok," KyuJong smiled, picking up a bit of sushi to eat. "She says he's quite a handful at times, and I expected as much if it's her chid."

JungMin wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng, picking up a roll in his chopsticks and holding it up for YoungSaeng to eat. KiBum watched them with a pained expression before looking back down at his food.

Puffing his cheeks out slightly as he eyed the offered food, YoungSaeng accepted it after a moment, humming in appreciation of the taste and patting JungMin's thigh lightly.  
      
    "No surprises there," HyunJoong chuckled, shaking his head.  "Are you going to be the uncle that spoils him rotten?  That kid's going to walk all over you," he teased. 

"I would never spoil a child," KyuJong sniffed, his lips quirking. Even he knew that was a lie. That kid was going to get everything he ever wanted if he could afford it.

"You going to go see them?" KiBum asked, taking another drink.

"In a couple weeks hopefully," KyuJong nodded. "As long as we can afford to anyway."

"She has your number now, and you have hers right?"  HyungJoon grinned.  "We'll definitely be able to work something out.  Though we should probably try and each get our own cell phones now, before one of our families think to ask why the cell keeps getting passed around."  
      
    "Valid point," HyunJoong mused.  Well, he sort of had his own cell phone either way, the one he practiced on.  "Maybe now that we're in contact with our families too, we can work on getting some valid ID sent to us."  He still hadn't been able to reach his mother, the old house line wasn't in use anymore, but he'd find her eventually. 

"Or at least some of our documents like birth certificates," KyuJong nodded, leaning back against HyungJoon and sipping at his drink. "EunAh said she had all of the things from my parents house and was going to look through it to find anything of mine."

"I'm pretty sure I left my ID at home anyway," KiBum said. He hadn't taken anything with him he ran away.

"Mine was with me, but mom should be able to get me new cards and stuff," HyungJoon said, taking another sip.  Even with taking only sips, he could feel the alcohol having an effect.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded; his ID had been with him as well.  And ID would definitely be needed if he was going to get anywhere with the adoption agency.  He looked back at JungMin.  "Think you'll be able to get your ID back?" he asked quietly. 

"Not sure, I don't have my birth certificate or anything. I'll probably get a hold of my university, see if they have anything file that I can use," JungMin said, holding up another bite for YoungSaeng to take.

Having finished eating, KyuJong curled up in HyungJoon's lap with drink in hand. He was going slower with the alcohol this time around, but was already on his second glass.

"Aren't you glad you don't have to worry about any of this?" SooHyun grinned at Kevin, topping off his glass.

Kevin smiled sheepishly.  "A little, yeah.  What about you?" he asked, nudging his boyfriend slightly in curiosity.  He was trying to watch his alcohol, but SooHyun wasn't helping.  
      
    Taking the offered bite, YoungSaeng chewed and swallowed before having a sip of his drink.  "You're not drinking as much this time," he chuckled, looking back at JungMin. 

"I'm waiting until I'm finished eating," JungMin grinned, popping another bite into his mouth. "Then HyunJoong and I can see which of us is better at holding our alcohol," he said, looking at the older man out of the corner of his eye.

"My sister has my ID," SooHyun said, taking a sip of his drink. "I left all of my stuff with her before I took that job."

Nodding, Kevin smiled.  "Is it easy to get into contact with her?"  
      
    HyunJoong glanced over at JungMin, lips curled upwards slightly.  "You're on."  He hadn't had alcohol in a while, but back when he had been drinking, he'd been able to go several bottles without even looking tipsy. 

KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think you know what you got yourself into JungMin," he said, filling up HyungJoon's glass. "I was never able to keep up with HyunJoong."

"We'll just have to see then," JungMin nodded, setting down his chopsticks. He refilled both his and YoungSaeng's glasses before taking a long pull off of his.

"Yeah, she should still be in Kwangju," SooHyun nodded, sitting back in his chair. "It's only been a little over a year, I should probably give her a call soon."

"Let me know when you do," Kevin smiled before taking a sip of his drink, looking at the others.  HyungJoon was drinking from his recently topped-off glass, already looking like he was well on the way to being tipsy despite just being on his second glass.  
      
    Filling up his glass again, HyunJoong turned to fill up KiBum's as well.  "You going to try to keep up too?" he chuckled. 

"With you? Doubt it," KiBum shook his head, picking up the drink. "I'll be lucky if I can keep up with Kyu. Unless you want me falling down drunk."

"Your brother's on his way there already," KyuJong chuckled, patting his boyfriend on the cheek.

"What about you Saeng? You're not staying sober this time," JungMin said, filling up his glass again.

"I was sober last time?"  YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin.  
      
    "More sober than the rest of us," HyungJoon sniffed, pouting at KyuJong when he was pat on the cheek.  "I'm fine.  And I think Kevin was the most sober, actually."  
      
    "Until you made him drink a whole bottle, yes, he was sober," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "SooHyun, fill up his glass again, he's too prone to sneaking under the radar." 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps up," SooHyun grinned, pouring more into Kevin's glass.

"I'm not sure why we bothered with glasses, last time we just gave up and drank from the bottle," KyuJong said, finishing off another glass and starting to pour himself another.

"I think that was just so HyungJoon didn't end up breaking our glasses," JungMin put in.

"I won't break any glasses," HyungJoon huffed, stabbing at his sushi in determination.  
      
    "Or plates," HyunJoong chuckled.  "That was fast."  
      
    "He was this bad twice as fast last time," YoungSaeng shook his head.  "Someone help him, I don't think I can watch him try to pick up grains of rice again." 

Taking the chopsticks from his boyfriend, KyuJong laughed and picked up a bite for him and held it up to HyungJoon's mouth. "Say ah~"

JungMin snorted into his glass as he tried not choke on his drink.

HyungJoon looked at KyuJong forlornly.  "I haven't done that to you in months, and I'm not that intoxicated," he whined.  
      
    Patting JungMin on the back, YoungSaeng took another drink.  "Yes you are," he said, lips curled into a smirk.  "Might as well get it over with before he starts impersonating an airplane." 

"He's the only one left eating isn't he?" JungMin laughed, watching KyuJong trying to coax another bite of food into HyungJoon's mouth.

"At this rate he'll never finish," KiBum shook his head at his brother, finishing off his glass. He hadn't had nearly as much as HyunJoong, but he was already starting to feel tipsy. SooHyun was pouring another glass for Kevin.

Kevin looked at SooHyun doubtfully.  "They said 'keep up', not drink twice as much as what they have."  
      
    HyungJoon finally gave in and took the bite offered, pouting as he chewed.  
      
    "When he's done eating, we should move to the living room before some people can't move at all," YoungSaeng mused. 

"Mainly him," JungMin nodded, taking another drink. "We'll have to remember to bring the bottles with us this time."

KyuJong set down the chopsticks and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "I think you've had enough food, just in case you throw it up later." He returned to his glass, pouring himself more and topping of HyungJoon's as well.

"You have to keep up with me at least," SooHyun said, finishing off his glass and pouring more.

"I don't think anyone's keeping up with you except for JungMin and HyunJoong," Kevin said, looking skeptical.  
      
    Seeing they were done eating, HyunJoong stood up and picked up his glass and a few bottles to bring into the living room.  "Time to move," he smiled, nudging KiBum lightly.  "Up."  YoungSaeng climbed off of JungMin's lap so his boyfriend could move. 

Standing up, JungMin grabbed his glass and a couple more bottles to head to the couch. KyuJong was helping HyungJoon to standing.

"That's why you need to keep up, so I'm not all by myself," SooHyun protested, getting up to move as well. KiBum followed HyunJoong into the living room, collapsing on the floor near the couch, managing to keep his drink from spilling.

Laughing, HyunJoong settled down beside KiBum, to keep an eye on him.

Kevin brought his glass and one of the other bottles, taking a spot a little away from the couch and sitting down. "Are we playing the game?" he asked, smiling widely. YoungSaeng climbed onto the couch, leaving room for JungMin as HyungJoon tottered his way over with KyuJong's help.

"Truth or Dare right? Since some people object to another round of spin the bottle," KyuJong said, helping HyungJoon to sit down on the floor lest he fall off the couch again.

"This could be interesting," JungMin chuckled, settling on the couch and bringing YoungSaeng into his lap.

"Who's going first?" SooHyun asked, settling down behind Kevin and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"I say KyuJong goes first," HyunJoong chuckled, eyes dancing. It had been a while since he'd played a game like this. Finishing off his glass, he bored another, offering the bottle to KiBum beside him.

"How did we end up with the whole couch?" YoungSaeng blinked at JungMin.

"I think they're afraid of falling off," JungMin shrugged. He wasn't complaining since he could stretch out his leg this way.

"I go first as in I ask someone else, or someone asks me?" KyuJong blinked, sipping on his drink.

"You ask," HyunJoong specified, knowing KyuJong came up with interesting questions. He settled back against the couch, placing the bottle down where it wouldn't get knocked over after filling up KiBum's glass.

"Alright," KyuJong sat up, looking around the room. "Kevin, truth or dare?" He smiled sweetly.

Kevin blinked owlishly. "Uh." He looked back at SooHyun, trying to decide what was safest. "Truth?" he ventured.

"Have you lost your virginity yet?" KyuJong asked, tilting his head. SooHyun choked on air, burying his face in Kevin's shoulder as he laughed.

A strangled noise of horror came from Kevin as he turned bright red. " _H-Hyung!_ " he cried out. "Why does it have to be questions like that?"

"You have to answer, Kevin, you called Truth," YoungSaeng said, more amused by Kevin's flailing reaction than anything.

"...No," Kevin mumbled, trying to hide against his boyfriend.

"See? That wasn't so hard," HyunJoong chuckled. "Your turn to pick someone."

Still looking like a living tomato, Kevin looked around. "KiBum, truth or dare," he said after a moment.

Sitting up, KiBum blinked at Kevin. "Uh.. truth."

Kevin pursed his lips in thought, looking at his friend. Even tipsy, he knew better than to ask anything that might be taken the wrong way. "Uh...who was your first crush?"

"Uhh..." KiBum flushed, looking down at the carpet. ".... YoungSaeng."

JungMin's eyebrows went up, and took another drink. It was going to be an interesting night.

YoungSaeng blinked owlishly at his former roommate. "...Really." There was something he hadn't known.

"Your turn KiBum," HyungJoon hiccuped.

KiBum gave a pained smiled to YoungSaeng. He hadn't intended to ever tell the older man about that. At least JungMin wasn't trying to kill him. "Um.. okay, HyungJoon, truth or dare."

YoungSaeng shrugged; it was obvious KiBum didn't have those same feelings now, so he wasn't going to think much about it.

Blinking, HyungJoon pursed his lips. "Dare!"

"I... dare you to... punch JungMin," KiBum said, brightening.

"That's not a dare, that's a death wish," KyuJong snorted. "Let's not get your brother killed."

"Okay fine, how about, I dare you to run around the building outside in just your boxers."

HyunJoong snorted and started laughing.

HyungJoon blinked at KiBum owlishly. "Eh?! You serious?!" He stared for a moment before sniffing. "I'm not drunk enough for this..." With that, he finished his glass and stood, nearly faceplanting before he got his balance back.

"Maybe someone should make sure he doesn't fall into the snow and freeze to death," YoungSaeng laughed.

"I'll go with him," KyuJong chuckled, standing up and helping HyungJoon to his feet. "We'll be right back."

"He at least gets to wear shoes right?" JungMin was laughing, watching KyuJong help HyungJoon to the door, the older grabbing both their coats.

"I guess he can wear shoes," KiBum sighed. "We'll be watching at the balcony to make sure you go through with it!" He called after them.

HyungJoon stuck his tongue out at KiBum before slipping into his shoes and heading out with KyuJong, the door closing.  
      
    "He's going to get you back for that," HyunJoong laughed, standing and going to the balcony door, pulling the curtains back so they could see.  
      
    "With that large swallow he just took?  He's not going to be conscious long enough to get KiBum ah back tonight," YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement.  "It's the day after you'll have to watch your back." 

Scrambling to his feet, KiBum went to stand next to HyunJoong at the door, peering out at the grounds. "Think he'll chicken out?"

"If he does, we'll have to think of a suitable punishment," JungMin said, not moving from the couch since he was comfortable. He didn't really want to see HyungJoon in his underwear anyway.

"I don’t think Kyu will let him chicken out," HyunJoong chuckled, waiting.  YoungSaeng remined curled up with JungMin, drinking more from his glass.  
      
    "Poor HyungJoon," Kevin laughed.  "That was evil, KiBum."  
      
    He was cut off by a burst of laughter from HyunJoong, the older man falling over clutching a stitch in his side as HyungJoon ran as fast as he could around the edge of the building, being chased by KyuJong carrying the rest of his clothes. 

KiBum was about to protest what Kevin said when he saw HyungJoon, and like HyunJoong he fell over laughing. "That... was.. the funniest thing..." he wheezed, burying his face against HyunJoong's shoulder.

"He's going to be freezing when he gets back in," JungMin rolled his eyes at the two rolling around on the floor. "It wasn't _that_ funny guys."

"You didn’t see it," HyunJoong choked out, sagging against KiBum as he tried to regain his breath.  
      
    "I’ll get a blanket for him," Kevin laughed, disentangling himself from SooHyun to climb to his feet and pad over to a closet. 

"I'm not sure I'm drunk enough for this yet," JungMin shook his head, taking another long pull off his drink. 

KiBum had managed to compose himself a bit, wiping at the tears in his eyes he sat up. "I'm not sure if anything else is going to top that tonight," he chuckled.

"Night's still young, we've got plenty more alcohol to go through so I'm sure that won't be the end of it." SooHyun grinned.

"Should I be worried?"  Kevin asked, coming back with a blanket.  
      
    "Possibly," YoungSaeng chuckled.  
      
    A few minutes later, the door opened again and HyungJoon and KyuJong returned, the former fully clothed again, shivering, and pouting.  "There, I’m not doing it again."  He flopped down onto the floor where he’d been before, Kevin draping the blanket over his beet-red face. 

KyuJong was chuckling and sat back down next to HyungJoon. "Let's not do anymore dares that require going outside. It's far too cold for that." He put an arm around HyungJoon's shoulder's and rubbed at his arms to help warm him up. "It's your turn by the way."

HyungJoon sniffed and clung to his boyfriend to get warm, burrowing under the blanket.  He looked around at the others, lips pursed as he tried to choose a target.  "JungMin.  Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth," JungMin replied, finishing off his glass and poking YoungSaeng to get him a refill.

The younger man wrinkled his nose.  "Okay.  What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?" 

"Embarrassing for me? Or what other people would consider embarrassing?" JungMin blinked, trying to think about that.

"Embarrassing to you," KyuJong said.

"Hmm.. freshmen year of college I was on a date, and the girl I was with was into some really... weird things," JungMin said, looking at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye. "So, we're in the back of a bowling alley and the manager catches us. Well she took off, but grabbed my clothes on accident."

KyuJong bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I take it you didn't exactly fit into her clothes?"

"No, not really. I couldn't zip the skirt up," JungMin said, rubbing at his forehead.

HyunJoong blinked owlishly, then choked on a laugh, covering his mouth.  "You had to wear a skirt."  
      
    "I think ‘tried to’ would be better," HyungJoon giggled, leaning against KyuJong.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked like he was trying not to be amused, and failing.  He wished he could have seen his boyfriend in a skirt, it would make up for the time _he_ had to wear one.  "A…bowling alley?"  
       
"You know where all the machinery is?" JungMin explained. "She said she liked watching the pins fall. I don't know, she was weird. And I didn't get far wearing the skirt, just so I could go call my roommate to bring me a pair of pants. I got some strange looks though."

"It's your turn," KyuJong reminded him.

"Right, then, HyunJoong, truth or dare?"

HyunJoong put his head in his hands, recovering.  "Truth."  
      
    "Is no one picking dare but me?"  HyungJoon whined. 

"Hmm.." JungMin pursed his lips as he thought of a question. "How many people have you had sex with?"

KyuJong was snickering under his breath, failing to notice how KiBum had flinched at the question.

HyunJoong sipped at his drink as he thought about that.  "We’re including both genders?  Then, three,"  He answered without problems, not seeming embarrassed by it.  After a moment he nodded towards SooHyun."  SooHyun, truth or dare." 

"Truth." SooHyun grinned.

"No fun," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Fine then, how did Kevin’s mother catch you both a while back?"  
      
    Kevin whined, turning red.  "That’s more embarrassing for me than for him!"  
      
    "I don’t think there’s much that could embarrass SooHyun," HyunJoong chuckled.  
       
"Well, we were on his bed, and he was making a little bit too much noise since my hand was down his pants-"

"I don't think we need that much information, SooHyun," KyuJong chuckled, looking at KiBum who had his hands over his ears.

Kevin was trying to hide behind SooHyun, hitting the older man’s arm to stop him from saying anything more.  
      
    "Your turn," HyunJoong laughed, patting KiBum’s back.  
       
"Alright, HyungJoon, truth or dare?"

HyungJoon blinked at SooHyun.  "Uh…truth?"  
      
    Neither choice was safe with SooHyun either way, so he was already in trouble. 

SooHyun grinned. "If you had to choose, which one of us would you sleep with? Excluding KyuJong, and your brother."

KyuJong choked, quickly taking a long drink.

HyungJoon stared at him with his mouth open.  Granted, the question could have been worse, but he was still turning bright red from it.  "Wh-what?" he sputtered.  "Can I choose none of the above?"  
      
    "He said you have to choose," HyunJoong chuckled, watching HyungJoon flail around with much amusement.  
      
    "Uh…Uh…"  HyungJoon looked around at them all.  "I guess…YoungSaeng?"  He said after a moment, shrinking away from JungMin.  
      
    YoungSaeng stared at him.  "Why me?" he almost whined.  
      
    "B-because…"  HyungJoon flailed more.  "Because JungMin would kill me, SooHyun would be creepy, sleeping with Kevin would be like sleeping with my brother, and you look like a girl someti –"  He shrieked when YoungSaeng shot a couch pillow at his head.  
       
"Well you do look like a girl sometimes Saeng," JungMin chuckled. He was fairly well buzzed by this point, and while that answer would have upset him while he was sober he let it roll. He was in a good mood.

KyuJong blinked at HyungJoon. "So, because he sometimes looks like a girl? Does that mean I'm not feminine enough?"

HyungJoon blinked owlishly back at his boyfriend.  "SooHyun said you weren’t an option!" he whined pitifully.  "You are plenty feminine enough, and if I had been able to choose you I would have," he pouted.  
      
    "Joon, your turn," YoungSaeng called.  
      
    "Uh.  Y-yeah.  KyuJong," HyungJoon said, turning to him.  "Truth or dare?" 

KyuJong sniffed, pointedly looking away from his boyfriend. "Truth."

HyungJoon pouted more at his boyfriend, poking him in the side.  "…Are you mad at me?" 

"No, I'm not mad at you," KyuJong flinched at the poke. He leaned over to give his very drunken boyfriend a kiss. "Not mad."

"Was that the truth question?" KiBum blinked. "That wasn't very exciting, hyung."

Beaming when KyuJong kissed him, HyungJoon blinked at that.  "Eh?  No, that was just a question, I hadn’t thought of a truth question yet."  
      
    "Too late, that was your question," HyunJoong laughed.  "Your turn Kyu."  
      
    "But I didn’t ask anything yet!"  HyungJoon whined, hiccupping as Kevin started to laugh. 

Patting his boyfriend's shoulder, KyuJong looked around the room. "YoungSaeng, truth or dare?"

YoungSaeng blinked at that, somehow having evaded notice until then.  He shrugged.  "Dare."  There had only been one dare so far. 

Thinking for a moment, a wide grin broke out on his face as he jumped up to his feet. "Be right back!" He half ran, half fell his way to his bedroom, swaying wildly until he through the door. There was a rummaging sound for a moment until he reappeared, proudly holding up something. "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game."

Having been in the middle of taking a sip, JungMin sputtered, wiping at his lips as he started to laugh uncontrollably. KyuJong was holding up a black vinyl miniskirt. "Why do you have skirt?"

KyuJong blinked, his eyes flickering to HyungJoon for a second. "No reason."

"HyungJoon has a skirt kink?" SooHyun asked, amused. There was a loud groan from KiBum who hid his face in HyunJoong's arm.

YoungSaeng was staring at the skirt in horror.  "…No way," he said flatly, and elbowed JungMin hard when his boyfriend started to laugh.  "You crazy people can wear whatever you want, but I will stay in my _own_ clothes, thank you very much."  
      
    "It’s a dare, you have to do it," HyunJoong laughed, patting KiBum’s knee sympathetically.  
      
    Staring at them all, YoungSaeng glowered before he stood up a little wobbly and stalked over to take the skirt from KyuJong, going into his room. 

Falling back onto the floor, KyuJong draped himself across HyungJoon's lap, laughing. "But you look so good in a skirt Saeng!"

JungMin had set his glass down, and was sitting up with bright eyes in anticipation waiting for YoungSaeng to come back out.

It was a minute later before YoungSaeng reappeared, bright red as he tried to tug the miniskirt down a little more.  It looked like it barely managed to cover his boxers.  
      
    Kevin buried his face in SooHyun’s shoulder and HyunJoong started laughing again as YoungSaeng sat back down (carefully) on the couch, nose in the air and ignoring both his boyfriend and KyuJong.  
       
"You definitely look better in a skirt than I do," JungMin nodded, scooting over to YoungSaeng and putting his arm around the man's waist. "You mind if we borrow this for a while Kyu? Or should I ask HyungJoon?"

"By all means," KyuJong nodded, hiding his smile.

"It's your turn YoungSaeng," SooHyun chuckled.

YoungSaeng elbowed JungMin in the side.  "No we are _not_ borrowing it," he grumbled.  He tried to tug the skirt down again, obviously uncomfortable, before turning his attention to the others.  "HyunJoong."  
      
    "Truth," the older man called.  If this was what the dares were like, he was safer with a truth.  
      
    "Okay then.  Where’s the strangest place you ever had sex?"  
      
    HyunJoong blinked in surprise at that.  "Uh…" 

KiBum looked up at YoungSaeng, frowning slightly at the questioned posed to HyunJoong but looked back down again. Maybe truth or dare wasn't such a safe game after all. KyuJong was just laughing, obviously amused by these kinds of questions.

Chewing on his lip as he thought, HyunJoong took another drink.  He still looked hardly effected, despite having had the most.  "I guess…the strangest…"  He pursed his lips.  "The…library, behind the librarian’s desk," he said after a moment, looking at KyuJong.  "I think.  That was it, right?" 

"I would have thought in the balcony of the theater _during_ the play was worse," KyuJong mused. "Or remember that time I stayed late to help you close up the coffee shop?"

"I think they got us beat," JungMin pouted at YoungSaeng. KiBum bit down on the inside of his cheek, scowling at the floor.

"You always stayed up late to close the coffee shop, and it always ended up closing later than intended," HyunJoong sighed.   
      
    "I think your pride can take the blow," YoungSaeng said, patting his boyfriend’s cheek.  "And I doubt even them could beat SooHyun and Kevin."  Kevin turned bright red again. 

KyuJong tilted his head to look up at YoungSaeng. "Oh, HyunJoong and I were much worse than Kevin and SooHyun. We got kicked out of stores because of what we did in the dressing rooms, and nearly got arrested on a couple of occasions. I didn't know the police patrolled the parks that late at night. What was that excuse you gave when they found us in the jungle gym?" He asked HyunJoong, giggling. "I was having a heart attack and you were trying to revive me?"

Even HyungJoon, pouting over the stories being told, snorted at that.  "What kind of excuse is that?"  
      
    "I was a little rushed," HyunJoong said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  "I didn’t know they would actually try to call an ambulance and get him checked out at the hospital."  
       
"Which just led to even more awkward explanations in the hospital room," KyuJong chuckled, sitting up to take another drink. "I don't think there was a place we didn't have sex."

"How about right here on the floor in front of us?" KiBum snapped. "There any positions you want to teach us all? Oh, don't stop now KyuJong, tell us all about the great sex you had with your ex, it's not making your boyfriend uncomfortable or anything."

KyuJong blinked, setting down his glass and staring at KiBum. "It's just a game..."

"Right, just a game," KiBum rolled his eyes. "Your turn HyunJoong."

Caught by surprise at the outburst, HyunJoong blinked at KiBum.  "You okay, KiBum?"  He glanced at KiBum’s glass, wondering if the younger man had had one drink too many.  "We were just having fun."  Looking at the others, he saw them quiet as well.  "Maybe we should call it quits for tonight." 

"I thought we were having fun?" KiBum said, his voice still had a hard edge to it. "If you're not going to take your turn, I'll go. Truth or dare HyunJoong?"

JungMin frowned, pulling YoungSaeng closer he watched KiBum and HyunJoong. This probably wasn't going to end well if KiBum's last outbursts were anything to go by.

HyunJoong frowned a little at KiBum’s tone, his glass set down and forgotten.  "KiBum…"  He trailed off, sighing after a moment.  "Truth." 

"Do you still love KyuJong?" KiBum asked, his voice low.

Blinking, HyunJoong supposed he should have expected that.  But he knew his answer.  "No." 

"Liar," KiBum spat, getting shakily to his feet. "Just forget that I ever confessed to you, cause I sure as hell will." He stormed from the room, grabbing his coat and stuffing his feet in his shoes as he went out the door, swaying from side to side as he went.

"KiBum, wait," Kevin exclaimed, eyes wide.  
      
    Clenching his jaw slightly, HyunJoong got to his feet and hurried after the younger man.  He should have known alcohol was a bad idea…or talking about his and KyuJong’s relationship while drinking was a bad idea.  
      
    HyunJoong didn’t lie, especially while slightly buzzed.  He didn’t love KyuJong anymore.  
      
    "I’ll be right back," he called before leaving the apartment, shoes on and throwing his coat on as he went.  KiBum wouldn’t be getting too far drunk, and he wasn’t about to just let the younger man pass out in a snowdrift. 

KiBum had managed to get down the stairs and out the building without hurting himself. He'd snagged a bottle on his way out and was taking long drinks out of it, stumbling down the sidewalk. All he wanted to do was beat his head against a wall for being so stupid as to think someone like HyunJoong could ever like him.

Not when compared to KyuJong. "Perfect.. perfect KyuJong," he slurred, waving his hand around. "Everyone loves _perfect KyuJong_. Why would he even look at me." Despite the odd way HyunJoong had been acting lately, and how the older man was always seeming to hold onto him now, KiBum was far too drunk to think about anything other than what he had put together in his head.

Looking around as he ran out of the apartment building, HyunJoong searched for where KiBum might have gone.  The fresh, stumbling footsteps in the newly fallen snow were a dead giveaway, and when he started jogging lightly in that direction, he could see a figure up ahead.  
      
    He had caught up within a minute, reaching out to taking Kibum’s arm.  "Hey," he panted, turning the younger man around.  "Where do you think you’re going?  You’re going to freeze out here."  
       
"What do you care?" KiBum muttered, yanking his arm away from HyunJoong. The gesture threw him off balance and he toppled over into the snow.

"Why _wouldn’t_ I care?"  HyunJoong stared down at him for a moment before sighing and bending over to pull KiBum up from the snow.  "I wasn’t lying, KiBum.  You’re drunk, now come on and we’ll talk about this inside, okay?" 

Far to drunk to protest, KiBum let HyunJoong help him up. "Of course you were lying," he mumbled. "You'll always be in love with KyuJong and I just need to accept that, and move on. You'll never look at me that way, I understand it's okay."

HyunJoong looked down at him sadly.  "I’m not in love with KyuJong, KiBum," he said quietly.  "I’m sorry that you can’t believe me."  He sighed softly, taking a chance and pulling KiBum into a gentle hug.  "Maybe you’ll believe me once you’ve had a chance to rest."  He ran his hand lightly over KiBum’s back. 

Leaning heavily into HyunJoong, KiBum closed his eyes. He could still be mad at HyunJoong and enjoy the hug right? "That still doesn't mean you like me," he said softly, feeling the tears brimming. "Can you just... let me down easy?"

The older man rested his head lightly against KiBum's, holding him close.  His heart ached for the other.  "If I have to let you down, you won't feel a thing," he whispered into KiBum's ear.  "But let me hold on to you a while longer...please?" 

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, KiBum curled his finger's into HyunJoong's shirt. "I don't want you to let go," he replied softly.

HyunJoong drew in a slow breath, burying his nose against KiBum's hair and just holding him.  
      
    He wasn't sure what made him look up then, gaze slowly lifting from the man in his arms at the soft click that reached him, the sound muffled through the snow that fell.  It was almost surreal, his eyes finding the figure that stood a little further down the sidewalk, turned to face them and not moving.  
      
    Then what the click had been registered, as did the _gun_ held in the man's hand, and HyunJoong's heart leapt into his throat.  
      
    Fingers curling into KiBum's jacket, he was just barely able to push them both to the ground before the gunshot rang through the air. 

Eyes widening when HyunJoong was pushing them over, KiBum cried out when he heard the gunshot. That sobered him up pretty quick. Looking up where the man with the gun was approaching slowly, KiBum trembled. "Hyun..." he whispered, trying to get the older man off of him. If he could get to his feet he could run and take the man out.

Finally squirming out from under HyunJoong, KiBum scrambled to his feet and started to run toward their attacker. He wasn't going fast enough, the alcohol making his movements sluggish. If he could just distract the guy long enough for HyunJoong to get away...

The man was caught by surprise, not reacting quickly enough as KiBum plowed into him and the both went down in a tangle of limbs. KiBum thought for a brief moment if he could just get a hold of the gun that it would be okay. The attacker got the better of him, rolling them over so KiBum was trapped beneath, he brought up the gun, smashing the butt into the side of KiBum's head. KiBum went limp.

"KiBum, don't!"  HyunJoong yelled, but KiBum was already crashing headlong into their attacker.  Scrambling to his feet the rest of the way, HyunJoong was glad for his alcohol tolerance as he ran to get the man off KiBum before he was...  
      
    Seeing the hit, HyunJoong's heart stopped.  Then anger flashed in his eyes and he was level with the attacker, tearing him off of KiBum and punching him solidly in the face.  The gun went flying into the snow.  
      
    The man struggled to get it back, but HyunJoong hit him again, preventing him from reaching the weapon.  Whirling around, the attacker hit HyunJoong back, and HyunJoong could taste blood from a cut lip, but it barely registered as he grabbed the man in a headlock and twisted hard.  
      
    A dull snap, and the man went limp.  HyunJoong dropped him into the snow, panting as he stared down at him.  Someone from the facility?  
      
    The question of where the attacker had come from was overrun as he hurried to KiBum's side, pulling the younger man into his arms.  "KiBum?" he whispered, checking where he had been struck, and checking for a pulse. 

Groaning, KiBum winced at the throbbing pain in the side of his head as he came back around. "Hyun? What happened?" he whispered, trying to sit up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, HyunJoong shook his head and held KiBum still.  "Don't move, you might have a serious head injury."  He brushed KiBum's hair out of his eyes, holding up one finger like he remembered KyuJong doing.  "Can you focus on my finger?" 

Opening his eyes, KiBum blinked and tried to get the finger into focus. The double image slowly merged together and he was able to make out details. "Yeah, I can," he said, trying to avoid nodding his head. "Who..?"

"No idea."  HyunJoong sighed softly, looking back at the body.  "Maybe from the facility, though I doubt it, they have no reason to chase us anymore."  He lowered his hand once he was sure KiBum didn't have a concussion or something.  "Think you can sit up while I check for ID?"  He'd have to be quick before someone saw. 

"Yeah," KiBum sat up, leaning forward and holding onto his head. "Is.. is he dead?" he asked, blinking over at the still form.

HyunJoong nodded, slowly letting go once he was sure KiBum was able to support himself.  He moved over to the body lying in the snow, searching through the pockets.  He turned up a driver's license, the face and name unfamiliar to him.  But it had been issued from the town where the facility was located.  "I'd guess one of the former guards..."  
      
    He found a cell phone next, going through recent contacts to see if he'd been in touch with any other guard.  From what he could see, this man had been acting alone.  
      
    Sighing, he dropped the cell into the snow, turning to KiBum.  "Come on, let's go," he murmured, one hand supporting the younger man's back.  "Think you'll be able to hang on if I carry you on my back?" 

"I can walk," KiBum shook his head slowly, starting to stand up. "Why would a former guard be coming after us? I thought they were all in prison."

"Maybe one got away.  We'll leave that for the police to figure out.  You sure you're okay?"  HyunJoong stood up along with KiBum, shifting so that he could support him from one side.  He tucked his fingers lightly under KiBum's chin, tilting his head out so he could look at where he'd been hit. 

Looking up into HyunJoong's eyes, KiBum nodded. "I'm okay," he managed a smile. "Just like hitting my head on a wall. Thank you." His outburst not more than a few minutes ago seemed so unimportant now, and he felt like a complete fool for acting the way he had. "I'm sorry."

HyunJoong smiled a little sadly.  "Don't scare me like that again."  He started to walk slowly, one arm lightly around KiBum's waist to steady him. 

Leaning against HyunJoong, KiBum rubbed at his head. "I'm sorry, I was trying to get to him before he could do anything but I couldn't run." He turned to look up at HyunJoong, reaching with his hand to touch the bruise forming on the man's cheek. "Are you okay?"

The older man nodding, flicking his tongue lightly over the bit of blood from his cut lip.  "I'm fine."  He smiled slightly at KiBum.  Drawing in a breath, he ducked his head a little, eyes hazing over as he pushed his ability on ahead of him, up into the apartment.  It had taken a lot of practice, but he could tell their cell phones apart from those in the apartments around them, even if he couldn't target one cell phone in particular yet.  
      
    Focusing, he set them all off simultaneously, with the exact same text message: _On our way back, ambushed, KiBum needs an ice pack_

KyuJong yelped when all the cell phones went off at once. Grabbing one off the table he flipped it open just as JungMin was reaching for his. "Oh no..." JungMin wiggled out from under YoungSaeng and limped his way to the door, getting his coat and shoes on.

"What's going on?" SooHyun blinked, getting to his feet as KyuJong was heading into the kitchen.

Kevin got up and padded over to where HyunJoong's cell phone was still buzzing, picking it up and opening it.  He stared at the message.  "This...isn't good."  He showed SooHyun the message.  YoungSaeng was already following JungMin (thankfully changed back into jeans, considering the game was over). 

JungMin was down the stairs and opening up the door when HyunJoong and KiBum were coming up the walk. "What happened?" he asked, immediately going to KiBum's side to help hold him up.

"Some guy went and attacked us," KiBum muttered. "Likely facility."

Jogging to catch up, YoungSaeng bit his lower lip.  "What happened to him?"  
      
    "Dead," HyunJoong shook his head.  "He was probably acting alone, but we'll need to be careful."  They headed towards the stairs, the older man being careful to support KiBum in case he fell. 

"Let's hope he was alone," JungMin said, his expression hardened. "At least you both are okay." 

"Aside from this nasty bump," KiBum drawled, smirking. They got the younger back up the stairs and to the apartment. JungMin let HyunJoong support him and took YoungSaeng's hand. 

"We should go look around, just in case," he said, glancing at KiBum being moved into his room. KyuJong was trying to keep a very worried HyungJoon calm.

Looking at the others, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Let's go," he said, going to get his earplugs in one of the drawers for JungMin just in case before heading out with his boyfriend.  
      
    HyunJoong carefully eased KiBum down onto the bed, pulling the blankets down first.  "I'll get you that ice, okay?" he murmured, smiling a little down at the younger man.  Hearing the commotion in the living room, he glanced over his shoulder.  "And let HyungJoon know you're okay before he knocks himself out on something." 

Settling HyungJoon on the couch until it was okay to go in and see KiBum, KyuJong looked up when HyunJoong came out. He had prepared an ice pack already and stood up to hand it to him. "Is he okay? Do you want me to take a look at him?" He frowned at the cut on HyunJoong's lip, and the swollen cheek. "You could use an ice pack yourself."

Watching the others and seeing JungMin and YoungSaeng leaving, SooHyun gave Kevin a kiss n his cheek. "I'm going to go with them, make sure there's no more facility staff around, be back in a bit." He hugged the man tight before heading out, grabbing his coat on the way out.

"Be careful," Kevin called after him, biting his lower lip before deciding to keep HyungJoon company, settling down on the couch.  
      
    HyunJoong shook his head.  "I'm fine.  He doesn't seem to have a concussion, but you should check just to be sure."  He scooted out of the way for KyuJong before gently brushing KiBum's hair to one side, lightly resting the ice pack against where he'd been struck. 

Taking a seat, KyuJong smiled down at KiBum. "How does it feel?" he asked, moving the ice pack to feel around the bump, checking for any breaks.

"Like I got hit in the head," KiBum rolled his eyes. KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head. KiBum wasn't bleeding luckily and he couldn't feel any dents or breaks.

"Dizzy? Nauseous?" KiBum shook his head at the questions and KyuJong smiled, patting his arm. "Well I don't think it's anything too serious. HyunJoong, you keep an eye on him and make sure he's okay. Head injuries are sneaky and symptoms sometimes wait to develop."

"I'll let you know if anything happens," HyunJoong nodded.  He settled down sitting next to KiBum, holding the ice pack steady.  "Though if he's able to be snarky, he should be fine."  
      
    Kevin yelped as there was a scramble from the living room, and HyungJoon appeared in the doorway.  Apparently alcohol made him even more frantic than usual.  "Is he okay?!" 

Sighing, KyuJong got up, taking his boyfriend by the shoulders. "He's fine, just a nasty bump. Come on, let's leave them alone so he can get some rest." He pushed HyungJoon from the doorway and closed the door behind him.

HyunJoong watched them go, turning back to KiBum.  "Rest would probably help," he murmured, pulling the blankets up over the younger man.  "You let me know if you start feeling strange, okay?  Any of those symptoms KyuJong mentioned." 

"I will," KiBum smiled, closing his eyes. After a moment he sighed and opened his eyes to look up at HyunJoong. "I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said. I know you're not a liar."

Looking down at him, HyunJoong smiled a little and brushed KiBum's hair back slowly, repeating the motion.  "I'm glad you know, and it's fine.  We went a little further than we probably should have." 

"No... you should be able to talk about stuff like that, you and KyuJong have a history together. I don't.. I don't have a right to get jealous, about anything," KiBum said, lowering his eyes. "We're not together."

HyunJoong watched him sadly, sighing after a pause.  "You do have a right.  It was insensitive of us.  I'm sorry."  
      
    Fingers running through KiBum's hair, he leaned down a moment later to press his lips softly against KiBum's forehead.  "I wouldn't be putting you through all this if I didn't care for you," he whispered.  "I just wanted to be sure I wasn't rushing into something I'm not 100% sure about."  He pulled back a little so he could look KiBum in his eyes.  "The last thing I want is to do to you what I did to KyuJong...I'm sorry if I just end up hurting you more while I'm being indecisive."  
      
    He smiled a little sadly.  "I'm just trying to protect you from me." 

Closing his eyes at the kiss to his forehead, KiBum felt a well of emotions bubbling up in his chest. Once again he realized how selfish he had been, only thinking of himself, and how he was feeling. HyunJoong needed to make his own decisions, and not purely based on reacting to KiBum. He opened his eyes to look up into HyunJoong's. "If it helps, I'm sure about you," he whispered.

HyunJoong's gaze softened at that, fingers running through KiBum's hair again.  "Thank you," he said quietly.  "I just need to be sure about myself."  He brushed his thumb lightly over KiBum's cheek.  "Get some rest, all right?  You're going to have an amazing migraine to deal with tomorrow if you put the hangover and the bump on your head together." 

"Better get the aspirin ready then," KiBum smirked, closing his eyes again to settle down for sleep. Between the alcohol and the prior excitement he was out pretty quickly, still leaning into HyunJoong's hand as he drifted off.

****************************************  
      
    It was a few days later before they felt safe enough leaving the apartment without going in pairs, or larger groups.  There had been no further appearances by facility staff, and when the police found the body the following day, the news reporters confirmed that it was a guard who had escaped the jail sentence.  There was no idea how he had appeared in Wando so far, leaving the group undiscovered.  
      
    After being shooed out of the kitchen for the fourth time in a row, HyunJoong was leaning in the doorway again, expression amused.  "I don't think flour in your hair is part of the recipe." 

"I guess it's a good thing that it's not going into the batter," KiBum glared at him as he pulled a pan out of the oven, setting it onto the stove top. "I told you to stay out," he said, making shooing motions.

"I remember you saying that, yes," HyunJoong chuckled.  "I can't help it if there's no one else here and this is far more interesting than watching TV."  He eased himself into the kitchen again, staying out of the way and leaning against the counter. 

"I don't see how this is very interesting," KiBum rolled his eyes, pulling out the individual cupcakes to set on the cooling rack. "But if you're just going to stand there and get in the way, you could at least help frost." He shoved the jar of frosting and a knife into HyunJoong's hand.

Blinking at the jar and knife in his hands, HyunJoong's lips curled upwards in amusement.  "Okay."  He moved towards the finished cupcakes, starting to work.  "These look great." 

"They'll taste great too," KiBum nodded, picking up a cooled cupcake and starting to frost it. He'd perfected the recipe a few weeks before HyunJoong arrived, and was confident that HyunJoong would like them.

"I get to taste-test, right?"  HyunJoong grinned; he had a major sweet tooth.  "You owe me one, remember."  He watched KiBum out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Yes, just don't eat all of them," KiBum watched him, trying not to smile. "JungMin will be mad if you eat his cupcake."

"Of course, of course," HyunJoong chuckled.  He went through frosting his half of the cupcakes slowly, glancing at the oven.  "You have more in there?"  The oven hadn't been turned off. 

Blinking, KiBum turned to the oven and opened up the door, coughing at the smoke that came pouring out. He forgot he had put two trays in there. "You distracted me!" he whined, pulling the tray out and dumping it into the sink. Luckily the cupcakes weren't on fire this time, but they were ruined. "Well great."

Watching, HyunJoong managed not to laugh too much, shaking his head as he put the knife down and walked over.  "How did I distract you?"  He turned off the oven and kept the door open to air out, looking down at KiBum in amusement. 

"..." KiBum flushed, turning away to deal with the ruined cupcakes in the sink. "You just did," he mumbled.

"No, you're not getting away with that.  How did I distract you?"  HyunJoong poked at KiBum's side to get him to turn around and face him. 

KiBum's whole face was burning red as he turned and looked up at HyunJoong. "You distract me just by being there," he said in a low mumble. "It's why I told you to stay out."

HyunJoong raised an eyebrow at that, looking down at him and curling his fingers slightly into KiBum's belt hoops.  "But what if I don't want to stay out?" 

"Uh... er.." KiBum tried not to flail at having HyunJoong's fingers holding him in place, his heart racing. "Then... expect more burnt cupcakes."

The older man's mouth curled into a smirk.  "You'll get used to it eventually."  
      
    Before KiBum could reply, HyunJoong had leaned in that slight distance and touched their lips together. 

Letting out a small squeak when HyunJoong moved in, KiBum's eyes widened at the kiss. It had been seven months since the last time HyunJoong had kissed him. Only this time, KiBum was sure he was kissing him because he wanted to, and not because he was upset. Heart still racing wildly in his chest, KiBum tried to relax into the kiss, letting his eyes slip closed and placing his hands hesitantly against HyunJoong's chest.

HyunJoong had barely been able to remember what KiBum's lips felt like, the previous kiss having been done under extreme emotional stress and only for a second, but this was a very good reminder.  For a second he was worried KiBum would run again, but that worry was dashed the minute he felt hands lightly against his shirt.  
      
His arms circled around KiBum's waist and pulled the younger man closer, eyes closing as he deepened the kiss. 

Feeling HyunJoong's arms around his waist, KiBum relaxed into the hold, his fingers curling slightly into the other's shirt. He wasn't an expert on kissing or anything, not having had much experience, but just basing it off what he already knew, HyunJoong was a good kisser. His head tilted to the side slightly, enjoying the feel of HyunJoong's lips.

They just stayed like that for a long moment, HyunJoong moving his lips against KiBum's in soft kisses.  Eventually one hand came up to support the back of the younger man's head, fingers twining into his hair a little.  Everything else was forgotten.  
      
    Finally HyunJoong pulled back to breathe, opening his eyes to look down at KiBum.  His lips were quirked upwards slightly, the hand against KiBum's waist running slowly along his side. 

It took a moment for it to register that HyunJoong had ended the kiss, and another moment before KiBum was able to open his eyes and look up into the older man's. His breathing was still heavy as he thought about what had just happened. HyunJoong had kissed him, and was holding him. A nervous flutter in his stomach as he thought about what that could mean. "Hyun...?" he whispered, not sure what to say.

HyunJoong looked down at him, the hand against the back of his head stroking the younger man's hair gently.  His mouth remained curved in a small smile, as he took in KiBum's expression.  
      
    "I made my decision," he said simply, keeping KiBum close, all baking forgotten.  He leaned in, kissing the corner of KiBum's mouth softly.  "I hope it'll make up for being a horrible distraction." 

A slow smile crept up KiBum's lips. "I think I can forgive you, this time," he said, returning the kiss. "You still have to try a cupcake though."

"Of course," HyunJoong murmured against KiBum's mouth.  "Not the burnt ones I hope?" he teased, before deepening the kiss again, arms circling around KiBum and pulling the younger man flush against his body. 

Not given a chance to reply, KiBum wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's neck. He made a soft whining noise in his throat at how their bodies were pressed together, enjoying the contact. After another long heated kiss he pulled back slowly, looking up at HyunJoong. "Just.. so we're clear.. what does this mean?"

HyunJoong opened his eyes again, lips just slightly away from KiBum's and breath mingling.  "Well...I would _like_ it to mean I can call you my boyfriend, but if you had something else in mind," he chuckled, looking down at KiBum. 

For a moment, KiBum thought he was going to pass out right there based on the way his head swam. He had waited so long to hear that, it didn't feel real. "I... I'd like that," he whispered, nodding slowly. "You're not just messing with me right?"

"I’d hope your opinion of me wasn’t that I’m _that_ mean," HyunJoong mused, one eyebrow raised.  Shaking his head, he pulled KiBum close again in a hug.  He buried his nose against KiBum’s hair, and whispered in his ear, "Will you be my boyfriend, KiBum?" 

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend," KiBum said, closing his eyes and grinning stupidly. It was silly how something so simple could make him so happy. His arms tightened around HyunJoong's neck, not wanting to let go.

HyunJoong smiled, breathing in slowly.  He just held KiBum for a while, running his hand up and down the younger man’s back.  Finally though he pulled back a little, ducking his head to kiss the corner of KiBum’s grin.  "Come on, we’ve got cupcakes to finish." 

Reluctantly, KiBum let his arms pull away from HyunJoong as he nodded. "Okay," he said, still grinning as he turned back to the cupcakes. His eyes kept sliding over to look at the older man as they worked on finishing up the frosting.

Going back to frosting his own half of the cupcakes, HyunJoong noticed the sidelong glances sent his way, lips quirked in amusement.  He didn’t say anything against it though.  
      
    "When are the others getting back?"  He blinked.  "Where _are_ they, anyways?"  He knew YoungSaeng was working, JungMin probably with him.  
       
"Uh, YoungSaeng's at work, JungMin's with him. SooHyun and Kevin were going to look at an apartment, I don't know if they're coming back here anytime soon or not. I have no idea where my brother and Kyu are, probably at the center," KiBum said, focusing on more on the cupcakes since he kept getting frosting all over his fingers.

Nodding, HyunJoong glanced at what KiBum was doing and laughed.  "Having trouble there?"  He shook his head in amusement. 

"No," KiBum puffed out his cheeks, looking up at HyunJoong with narrowed eyes. Dipping his finger in the frosting he reached up and wiped a stripe of it down HyunJoong's cheek.

Blinking at that, HyunJoong wiped at it before looking at KiBum in amusement.  "I think the frosting’s supposed to stay on the cupcake," he grinned, before dabbing the icing on his fingers on the tip of KiBum’s nose. 

"It looks good on you," KiBum's smirk turned into a scowl at the frosting on his nose. He wiped it off and nudged HyunJoong with his shoulder.

"What, so you’re allowed to goof off and I’m not?" HyunJoong laughed at the scowl.  "I see how it is."  He nudged KiBum back, brushing some of the flour off the younger man’s hair with his clean hand.  "Though you really don’t need my help to get it all over you." 

KiBum grumbled under breath but didn't say anything, still too happy to do much more than that. Finishing up the last cupcake, he picked up one of the better looking ones and held it out to HyunJoong. "Okay, time to try."

HyunJoong brightened, smiling as he placed down his knife and turned to take the cupcake from KiBum.  "Hm…"  
      
    Removing the colored paper from the bottom, he took a bite of the cupcake.  After a moment his smile widened at the flavor, humming in approval.  "This is very good!  Are you sure we have to save some for the others?"  
       
"Yes, we're not going to be able to eat all of these ourselves," KiBum said, blushing as he poked HyunJoong in the stomach. "You'll just make yourself sick if you do."

"Then I can eat as much as I can and save the rest for when I recover," HyunJoong chuckled, continuing to enjoy his cupcake.  He twitched a little when KiBum poked him in the stomach.  "Definitely worth the wait." 

"Good, I'm glad," KiBum smiled, starting to take care of the dishes. "Don't expect me to be making you cupcakes all the time though, I want to try other things now too."

"As long as I get to taste-test," HyunJoong chuckled.  Finishing his cupcake, he dusted off his hands before going to help KiBum clean up.  He picked up the disk towel, leaning against the counter beside the younger man. 

"Fine, but no hovering in the kitchen," KiBum glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You just like to get in the way don't you?" He scrubbed out the mixing bowl, handing it to HyunJoong to dry.

"No, I just like watching your reactions," HyunJoong said simply, lips curled upwards as he dried off the mixing bowl. 

"So if I stop reacting you'll leave me alone then?" KiBum rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt that."

"We’ll never know, since I don’t think you’ll be able to stop reacting anytime soon," the older man chuckled, placing the dried dishes away as he went. 

KiBum's mouth worked as he tried to think of a suitable retort to that, but he had nothing. After a moment he glanced over at HyunJoong, chewing at his lip. "Are we going to tell the others?"

"Don’t see why not," HyunJoong shrugged.  "Unless you want to have fun with them and let them figure it out for themselves."  KyuJong would probably be able to tell the difference right away, just because he was KyuJong, but it might take the others a while.  Particularly HyungJoon, the guy was a little dense sometimes. 

Thinking about that, KiBum finished up the last of the dishes, setting the pans to dry on the rack as he wiped off his hands. "Well, I don't think they really need to know right away, and it's not really something we can announce at dinner like it's no big deal." Especially since it was going to take him a bit to get used to it himself.

"So, we let them figure it out themselves?"  HyunJoong chuckled, picking up a pan to dry.  "Some will get it faster than others." 

"It's not like any of them really announced it either," KiBum pointed out, starting to wipe down the counters.

"True," HyunJoong smiled.  He finished off the last pan and put it away, straightening.  "They probably won’t be back for a while, so we don’t have to think about that for now." 

"Nope, so what did you want to do?" KiBum asked, placing the finished cupcakes on a plate.

"No idea."  His migraine wasn’t bad yet, so he could be in the apartment for a while longer.  Besides, it was rare there was no one here but them.  "We can go sit down, for one." 

Looking around the kitchen to make sure everything was cleaned up before KyuJong killed him, KiBum nodded and headed out into the living room. "It's so weird when there isn't other people here, it's so quiet."

"It’s a complete switch from how it usually is," HyunJoong chuckled, sitting down.  "Have you thought about telling them you don’t want to go to Jeju yet?"  They would have to start making plans soon. 

Curling up in the corner of the couch, KiBum shook his head. "No, there's been so much else going on that I didn't want to bother them with it. Kind of seems like everyone's focused on other things right now," he glanced over at HyunJoong. "Are... are you going to go to Jeju?"

"I don’t really have a preference either way," HyunJoong shrugged.  "Jeju would be a nice place to visit, I think, but I’m not sure to live."  He eyed the space between them, one eyebrow raised.  "Am I contagious?" 

KiBum blinked, blushing as he scooted a little closer to HyunJoong. He was still a little nervous about this, not sure what he was supposed to do. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me."

"Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.  You planning on staying here in Wando?"  HyunJoong wrapped one arm loosely around KiBum’s waist.  "I might take up a job in one of those cafes on the main street." 

"Yeah, I like it here," KiBum nodded, leaning against him. "I'd like to get a better job than working as a delivery boy though, that's getting really tiring. You'll have to make me a cup of coffee," he said, nudging him lightly in the side.

"Deal," HyunJoong chuckled, making himself comfortable with KiBum against him.  "You should find out more about this place Kevin studies at, see if they can get you into medicine." 

Frowning, KiBum shrugged. "I'm not going to get my hopes up. My grades were really bad before, and it's not like I have any money to pay for school. I'll think about it though."

"You never know.  It wasn’t that long ago you were telling me we’d never get to the point where we wouldn’t be on the run," HyunJoong pointed out, looking down at KiBum with a small smile. 

"I didn't say I was dismissing the idea, just that I know it could go either way for me," KiBum said with a pout. He did really want to go into medicine, but was trying to be realistic about it. "What about you? Planning on working as a barista for the rest of your life?"

"It’s not a bad idea, I like the atmosphere," HyunJoong shrugged.  "Haven’t really thought about it.  Maybe I’ll keep up with my hobby every now and then," he chuckled.  "Now that I have a little extra…expertise?" 

KiBum laughed, resting his head on HyunJoong's shoulder. "We'll have to see what you can do with a computer now."

"That would be interesting.  But let’s not test it out on Kevin’s computer until I’m sure I’m not going to fry it."  The more complex the electronic, the worse the migraine got and the worse his control was.  Looking at KiBum with a lopsided smile, HyunJoong pressed his lips lightly to the top of the younger man’s head. 

Closing his eyes, KiBum smiled at the kiss. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't like that too much." Putting his arm hesitantly around HyunJoong's waist, he settled against the older man. "How's your head?"

HyunJoong wrapped both arms around his new boyfriend.  "No migraine yet.  I’ll probably have to go out for a bit later though.  Maybe I’ll go take a look at applying at those cafes," he mused. 

"If you think you're up for it," KiBum said, looking up at him. "You haven't got sick in a while, so hopefully that means you've got it under better control."

"Hopefully."  The older man’s lips quirked.  "Not looking forward to catching anymore fevers."  He ducked his head a little, kissing KiBum softly. 

Closing his eyes, KiBum returned the kiss. He was already beginning to like this feeling, of HyunJoong's lips against his own. The man was a very good kisser, and KiBum felt rather overwhelmed in his inexperience. He shifted up slightly so they weren't craning their necks, making the kiss more comfortable for them both.

HyunJoong ran his fingers slowly through KiBum’s hair, moving to cup his jaw as he eased into the kiss more, eyes closed.  He was well aware KiBum hadn’t kissed many people prior to this, so he was careful not to go too fast, letting the younger man go at his own pace.  He did shift slightly so he could pull KiBum closer though. 

Pulled closer, KiBum found he was halfway into HyunJoong's lap in this position. Oddly enough he didn't mind it so much, focusing more on how nice the kiss felt. After a moment KiBum pulled back, looking up in HyunJoong's eyes, biting his lip. He was trembling slightly, unsure of himself in this situation. HyunJoong was intimidating in that he was far more experienced than KiBum, and KiBum worried that HyunJoong would be frustrated with him.

But, KiBum had waited long enough. Slowly, he eased himself into HyunJoong's lap. Straddling the older man's waist as he wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's neck, he leaned in to resume the kiss.

Pleasantly surprised at the shift into his lap, HyunJoong smiled into the kiss, eyes closing again.  His arms wrapped around KiBum’s waist, one hand pressing against the younger man’s back between his shoulder blades and rubbing soothingly, encouraging.  After a moment he parted his lips to flick his tongue against KiBum’s lower lip, asking for permission. 

Still unsure of himself, KiBum almost broke off at that. Hesitantly he parted his lips, sighing softly into the kiss as it deepened. He was quickly finding that even though he was nervous, he was enjoying this feeling, not wanting it to stop.

Exploring the inside of KiBum’s mouth, HyunJoong played with the hair at the nape of the younger man’s neck, keeping him close.  He didn’t press further, letting KiBum become used to this first before pulling back just enough to breathe.  Giving soft, butterfly kisses, he breathed slowly and evenly, eyes slightly open. 

Opening his eyes, KiBum looked at HyunJoong. Swallowing roughly he slowly sat back, keeping his arms around HyunJoong's neck still. He blushed awkwardly and looked down. "This is going to take some getting used to," he murmured.

HyunJoong’s lips quirked upwards.  "You know what they say about practicing, right?"  He just kissed KiBum’s forehead lightly though, letting the younger man off.  "Want to watch TV until they get back and steal the living room away?" 

Thinking about that for a moment, KiBum smiled and shook his head. "Not really, do you?" he asked, leaning in to brush his lips against HyunJoong's again.

"Not particularly."  HyunJoong returned the light brush of lips, eyes half-closing.  "What do you want to do then?"  He ran his fingers through the other man’s hair again. 

"I'm fine like this," KiBum replied, letting his eyes close again. Pressing closer against HyunJoong, KiBum was just getting comfortable with how things were progressing when he heard the door to the apartment open. Squeaking, he immediately rolled off of HyunJoong's lap and curled up in the corner of the couch, his face beet red.

HyunJoong had barely cast KiBum an amused expression, the TV flicking on and the volume turning low to cover, before HyungJoon poked his head around the corner of the hallway.  "Hey!" he grinned.  "We’re back!  Something smells good, were you baking again KiBum?" 

Not looking up, KiBum nodded his head. "Y-yeah, there's cupcakes, on the counter," he pointed vaguely in the direction of the kitchen.

"Did you try one HyunJoong?" KyuJong asked, coming up behind his boyfriend and putting his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, they’re great," HyunJoong smiled.  Looking at him you would never be able to tell he and KiBum had just been making out.  "You should try some, or I might just eat them all."  He flipped through the channels, looking for something more interesting to watch than what had been on when he turned on the TV. 

"I'll have one later," KyuJong nodded, glancing between the two on the couch. HyunJoong looked relaxed as always but KiBum had his face hidden by the way he was smushed into the arm of the couch. "You okay KiBum?"

"Just fine, go have a cupcake," KiBum said, waving them off with his hand.

HyunJoong’s lips quivered in contained amusement, though he didn’t look at KiBum, continuing to look for something interesting.  After a moment he stopped on a game show of some sort.  
      
    HyungJoon obviously didn’t think anything amiss, from how he happily kissed KyuJong before heading into the kitchen for a cupcake.  "You sure you don’t want one, Kyu?"  
       
Watching the two for a moment more, KyuJong turned to go to the kitchen. "Maybe I'll have one."

When they were out of the room, KiBum sat up and looked at HyunJoong. "Um.. you wanna go for a walk now?"

The older man looked at him, eyes dancing as he tried not to laugh.  "Perhaps, yeah.  Your poker face is as bad as your brothers," he murmured quietly, chuckling as he stood up and stretched. 

"You'll have to teach me then," he mumbled, scrambling off the couch to go put his shoes on. KyuJong came out of the kitchen with a cupcake in hand, watching KiBum scurry passed. He gave HyunJoong a knowing look.

"Leaving?"

HyunJoong just smiled in return.  That hadn’t taken very long, but then again it was KyuJong, and KiBum was acting so obvious only HyungJoon wouldn’t get why.  "Yeah, some fresh air would probably do good."  Of course, he didn’t say whether that fresh air was for him or KiBum.  
      
    "We’ll be back before dinner," he said, slipping into his shoes and jacket before holding the door open.  
       
"Be careful," KyuJong called after them as KiBum ducked out the door. He chuckled to himself as he sat down on the couch. "I don't think you have to worry about your brother anymore HyungJoon."

HyungJoon returned with a cupcake in his hands, dropping down beside KyuJong.  "Why not?" he blinked, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. 

Patting his boyfriend on the knee, KyuJong took a bite of the cupcake, delighting in how good it was. KiBum was very good at baking. Cupcakes at least, he hadn't tried anything else yet. "I think everything is working out for them," KyuJong said mildly, looking over at HyungJoon."

"Working out?"  HyungJoon looked at him blankly for a moment. "For KiBum, and HyunJo – Oh…" he trailed off, finally getting it.  
      
    "So that means we can stop walking around on eggshells?"  HyungJoon sighed in relief, glad for his brother.  
       
"Yes, it seems so," KyuJong smiled, leaning against HyungJoon as he finished his cupcake. "I think KiBum wants to keep it a secret though, so don't go embarrassing him."

"I wouldn’t do that," HyungJoon protested, wrapping one arm lightly around KyuJong’s waist.  "SooHyun would.  Or JungMin and YoungSaeng.  Or you." 

KyuJong pouted, swatting HyungJoon in the stomach. "I would not embarrass him about something like that. What do you take me for?"

"Someone who has tormented us both often enough in the past," Hyungjoon grinned, yelping at the swat and finishing his own cupcake before poking KyuJong’s side.  Then he bit his lower lip.  "Do you think they’ll be all right…long-term?"  HyunJoong didn’t exactly have the best track record, and HyungJoon was still a concerned big brother. 

KyuJong was still pouting over the remark on his character, even if it was true. At HyungJoon's question he sighed and shrugged slightly. "I think HyunJoong learned from his mistakes, that's why he took it slow. They'll be okay, I have confidence in him to do right by your brother."

Smiling at the reassurance, HyungJoon pulled KyuJong close, resting his chin against the older man’s shoulder.  "That’s good.  I’m glad for them."  He kissed KyuJong’s cheek, keeping his boyfriend close. 

"Me too," KyuJong smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing. He was very happy for them, happy that HyunJoong could finally be happy too.

**********************************************  
      
    It was nearly two weeks later when they finally felt the situation was stable enough to meet their families again properly.  
      
    There had been no sign of any other facility staff, and the government hadn’t found the small group of escapees either.  It had taken a while for all of them to clear their schedules for the weekend, especially with HyunJoong new at his job and JungMin recently recovered enough to work again.  
      
    They all needed to get their IDs back, and were looking forward to meeting their family again, for the first time in years.  
      
    "We have enough snacks for the trip, right?"  HyungJoon asked, trying to help his boyfriend pack up and getting in the way more often than not.  
       
"Yes, I made plenty of snacks," KyuJong said in exasperation, shooing HyungJoon away again as he was packing their clothes into a bag. It seemed every time he put something in the bag, HyungJoon would pull it back out and debate about taking it. After an hour of this KyuJong was reaching his limit with his boyfriend. "Why don't you go watch TV or something?"

HyungJoon winced and shrunk back a little, hearing the annoyance in KyuJong’s voice.  "Uh.  Yeah, I guess I’ll just.  Go do that."  He hurried out of the room again before he could frustrate his boyfriend further.  
      
    Listening to the commotion a room over, YoungSaeng shook his head in amusement before turning back to his and JungMin’s own bag.  "You all right?" he asked, glancing up at the redhead as he finished packing.  
       
Blinking, JungMin looked over at YoungSaeng. He'd been staring off into space again, thinking about the short conversation he'd had with his father's widow. She'd insisted that they meet in person, gave him the address and that was it. He still wasn't sure what to make of it. "Yeah, I'm fine," he gave YoungSaeng a smile, watching him pack. "Just a little nervous."

YoungSaeng smiled, zipping up the main section before walking over to JungMin and leaning in to kiss him.  "It’ll be fine.  And you’re going to meet her whether you worry about it or not, so try not to think about it."  
      
    He was the only one not going to meet with his family on the excursion.  His parents were out of town.  Though he was sure he’d see them soon…namely, the appointment set up to meet with NaYoung’s foster parents and NaYoung herself in a week and a half.  
       
Wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's waist, JungMin returned the kiss and smiled. "I know, thank you. You're coming with me right?" He didn't think he'd be able to get through the meeting without YoungSaeng there; no matter what the result was.

"If you want me to be there, then I’ll be there," YoungSaeng assured, smiling as he leaned into his boyfriend.  "You don’t even have to ask."  He hugged JungMin tightly, then smiled.  "Let’s finish packing, I think the others are just about ready to leave.  How’s your leg?" 

"A little stiff, but that's nothing new," JungMin smiled back, kissing YoungSaeng on the cheek before standing up. Although the wound was healed, he hadn't been able to dance or move as well as he had before. KyuJong had told him it would probably take a few more months before he was back to normal. "There anything else we need to pack?"

Thinking, YoungSaeng chewed his lower lip.  "Our toothbrushes and things like that…then I think we’re done."  He smiled as he disentangled himself from JungMin before going into the bathroom, grabbing their toiletries and placing them in plastic bags.  He slipped them in among their clothing before zipping the bag the rest of the way. 

"If that's everything," JungMin picked up the bag, holding out his other hand for YoungSaeng to take. It sounded like the others were ready to go and Kevin and SooHyun had arrived.

KyuJong was lugging their bag from the bedroom, dropping it on the floor and looking at HyungJoon. "You're carrying that down," he said, pointing at the bag.

"Yes sir," HyungJoon said sheepishly, seeming to be avoiding getting any further in KyuJong’s bad graces as he scrambled to help.  
      
    HyunJoong was coming out of his and KiBum’s room, their bag slung over one shoulder.  "We’re all set to go?" 

"I think so, everyone have everything? We're not coming back once we're on the road," JungMin said, limping his way to the door with YoungSaeng in tow.

"I'm all set," KiBum nodded, pulling his shoes into his room so he could get them on without being in the way of everybody else. SooHyun went ahead of everyone to get the van doors opened.

"Let’s go then!"  HyungJoon hurried on ahead, excited that he and KiBum would be able to see their mother again.  Kevin laughed and followed after them.  
      
    Watching the others filter out of the apartment, HyunJoong smiled as he buttoned his coat, turning to KiBum.  "Excited?" 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, putting on his coat. "It's weird to think about going back home after all this." He smiled, looking around to make sure they had all the bags, picking up his own. "You ever get a hold of your mom?"

HyunJoong nodded.  "She’s not available this weekend, but she sends her regards.  As well as several choice words for taking so long to contact her," he chuckled, shaking his head.  Reaching out, he hooked his fingers into KiBum’s jean pockets and pulled him closer, kissing him. 

KiBum squeaked, nearly falling over into the man, but quickly forgot about that at the kiss. He'd grown a lot more comfortable at being close to HyunJoong, and was definitely enjoying whatever alone time he could get. Breaking off the kiss, he smiled up at him. "We should go, before JungMin kills us."

"Probably," HyunJoong smiled.  He kissed KiBum one more time though, lingering against the younger man’s mouth before separating and stepping out of the apartment.  He closed the door behind them, locking it, and adjusted his grip on the bag over his shoulder before heading down the hallway next to KiBum. 

Taking HyunJoong's hand as they walked down the hall, KiBum watched him out of the corner of his eye. They were going to see his and HyungJoon's mom, and they didn't tell her they were bringing home boyfriend's. He'd be lying if he wasn't a little worried about how she was going to react, but hopefully after a year long absence it won't come as much of a shock.

The others were still packing things in the van by the time they got out of the building. JungMin was already in his seat in the back and Kevin was in the driver's seat. It took a moment for them to get all the bags in and situated before the back door was closed and KiBum was dragging HyunJoong into the van. KyuJong and HyungJoon had to settle for sitting apart on the ride to Kwangju.

Buckling himself in, HyungJoon pouted at KyuJong in front of him.  Kevin smiled as he started the engine, easing out of the parking spot and onto the road.  It would be a few hours before they reached KwangJu.  
      
    HyunJoong wrapped one arm lightly around KiBum's waist, watching outside the window as they went through the streets.  Everything was white; Kevin had made sure he had the proper tires for driving in the snow before they left. 

Leaning against HyunJoong, KiBum looked out the window as well. "So, nervous?" he asked softly.

The older man shrugged a little.  "A little," he murmured.  "What about you?"  KiBum's mother's opinion on their relationship wouldn't hurt him so much as it would hurt KiBum. 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, resting his head on HyunJoong's shoulder. "And not just for me, for HyungJoon too."

Nodding, HyunJoong leaned his head lightly against KiBum's.  "What happens will happen.  We'll deal with it when it comes." 

Smirking, KiBum nodded and closed his eyes. It was actually kind of silly. He was more afraid of his mom than he had been of going against the facility.

Watching the two in front of them, JungMin smiled and pulled YoungSaeng closer. They had all noticed the change in HyunJoong's and KiBum's relationship, even if the two weren't saying anything. Looking down at his boyfriend, he pinched his cheek lightly.

Opening his eyes, YoungSaeng pursed his lips at JungMin, settling more against him to make himself comfortable.  "No cheek-pinching," he mumbled, reaching up to poke one of JungMin's cheeks. 

"I can't help myself," JungMin pouted, leaning down to give his cheek a kiss. "I love these cheeks."

"But cheek-pinching hurts," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at his boyfriend.  Turning his head, he kissed JungMin lightly.  "The first thing I'm going to show her is that she can pinch you right back so you leave her cheeks alone." 

"You don't play fair," JungMin's pout deepened, poking YoungSaeng in the side.

"What, giving her a way to retaliate isn't fair?"  YoungSaeng's lips curled in amusement before he squeaked at the poke, poking JungMin in return. 

"No, it's not fair at all," JungMin said, poking him again and again.

Squeaking, YoungSaeng squirmed as he tried to poke JungMin back.  HyungJoon yelped and squished himself as far into the corner as he could when he nearly got an elbow in the stomach.  "Hey, careful!" 

"Now see what you did? Trying to take out HyungJoon now?" JungMin shook his head, gathering YoungSaeng in his arms and patting him on the head. "Forgive him HyungJoon, he's a little distracted."

YoungSaeng grumbled and tried to bite the arm in front of his face.  " _Who's_ distracting me, I think you left that out." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," JungMin shook his head, holding YoungSaeng so the older man couldn't bite him. He saw KyuJong shaking his head and laughing.

"Of course you don't," YoungSaeng sniffed, folding his arms over his chest and giving JungMin the cold shoulder once he realized he wasn't going to be able to retaliate physically. 

Smirking, JungMin leaned down to whisper in YoungSaeng's ear. "So you think we'd be able to get away with getting our own cabin on the train again? Or you think the others would protest."

The older man wrinkled his nose, flushing a little.  "They would definitely protest.  And I doubt we'd get that lucky again." 

"Pity, but at least we'll have a hotel room all to ourselves," JungMin chuckled, running a teasing finger around YoungSaeng's waistline, careful so that HyungJoon wouldn't see.

YoungSaeng swallowed, turning a little redder.  "Y-yeah.  Not in the car," he whispered, trying to be stern as he elbowed JungMin to get him to stop.  
      
    Not that it had stopped them prior to this, but HyungJoon _was_ right beside him. 

"Right, not in the car," JungMin chuckled, kissing the side of his head as he relaxed with YoungSaeng in his arms. Not that he had actually planned on doing anything, he just enjoyed getting YoungSaeng worked up like that.

Leaning forward into the front seats, KyuJong watched out the front window. "You know how to get to the train station in Kwangju, right Kevin?"

Kevin nodded, smiling at them.  "Yeah.  And just let us know when you're ready to be picked up again, and we'll be there."  He looked over at SooHyun with a curve to his lips before focusing on the road again. 

"I think we're just staying through the weekend," KyuJong said, glancing between the two of them. "You know we can just take a bus back to Wando if you two wanted to spend more time in Kwangju."

"The weekend's good, right hyung?" Kevin shook his head, looking at SooHyun then back at them.  "I might not be able to get you to Seoul, but no sense in paying the extra fare to Wando." 

"Alright," KyuJong smiled sitting back in his seat. He glanced around at the others who looked totally wrapped up in each other before turning around to look at HyungJoon over the seat.

HyungJoon gave him a somewhat pained smile.  They would have to switch seats on the way back for sure.  In the meantime though, he reached around the seat with one hand, fingers brushing KyuJong's arm lightly. 

Taking HyungJoon's hand in his own, KyuJong returned the smile. "I'm sorry I got short with you earlier," he said, placing a small kiss to the back of his boyfriend's hand.

Smile softening, HyungJoon squeezed KyuJong's hand.  "S'okay.  Sorry about being...non-cooperative."  He sighed, resting his head against the back of KyuJong's seat.  It was going to be a long ride. 

Chuckling, KyuJong patted the top of his head. "It's okay, I know you're just excited."

Grinning sheepishly, HyungJoon rested and kept his grip on KyuJong's hand.  
      
    An hour and a bit later, they were pulling up at the train station in KwangJu.  YoungSaeng eyed the building warily, part of him expecting facility staff to be jumping out of it again.  This town didn't exactly have the best memories for them.  
      
    But it looked completely ordinary, no strange men hanging around at the corners and doors, though his shoulders remained stiff as Kevin found the drop-off zone. 

JungMin was nervous too, tightening his grip on YoungSaeng's waist as the van slowed to a stop. The last time they had been here, they got separated, and JungMin nearly killed. He glanced down at YoungSaeng, kissing the side of his head. "Should we send you in first with a skirt on?"

YoungSaeng glared at him.  "Not happening again."  But the comment defused a bit of anxiety, and he got ready to climb out with the others.  
      
    "Have fun hyungdeul," Kevin smiled at them. 

"We'll call you when we're heading back," KyuJong said, patting Kevin on the arm as he hopped out of the van. The drive through the city had been strange, remembering events that happened as they rode past stores and the park, as well as the hotel he and HyungJoon had spent that first week together. He waited for HyungJoon to climb out, giving him a tentative smile as he looked around.

KiBum was pull out bags from the back of the van, piling them up on the curb. He closed the door and waved to Kevin they were all set.

Kevin waved back with a wide smile, and once they were all clear of the van he eased it away from the sidewalk, driving away.  
      
    Watching them go, HyunJoong drew in a slow breath before shouldering his and KiBum's bag.  "Well, let's go get those tickets."  He knew there would be no facility hanging around anymore, but it was still a strange sense of deja vu to be coming back here when the last time he and KiBum were here, they were caught and captured by guards. 

Picking up his and YoungSaeng's bag, JungMin took his boyfriend's hand and followed after HyunJoong and KiBum. He couldn't help the way he glanced around warily as they entered the building and his grip on YoungSaeng's hand tightened.

Looking around as they walked in, KyuJong linked his arm with HyungJoon's. "Remember when we got off the train here? You told me you'd make anyone that looked at me funny go do somersaults," he smiled lightly. He had changed so much from that person that stepped off the train seven months ago. He was able to walk down the street now without being afraid of people, held conversations with strangers. Still, that didn't mean he was going to stop from leaning against HyungJoon as they walked through the crowd toward the ticket booth.

Blinking at KyuJong, HyungJoon grinned.  "Can still do that if you want.  I still think I’d make the world’s best hypnotist."  He didn’t stop KyuJong from leaning against him, keeping the older man close as they got in line for tickets.  
      
    YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin’s hand back, glancing around out of the corner of his eyes as well.  Nothing out of the ordinary.  It was just so…normal.  The more time that went without any of them calling a cause for alarm, people gradually getting into line behind them, he felt himself slowly relax against JungMin.  
      
    HyunJoong kept his free hand lightly against KiBum’s back, keeping watch for anything that might happen as they moved forward in the line.  
       
KiBum leaned against HyunJoong, looking around at the other people. There was no fuzzy image in the corner of his eye, no people looking for them. It felt surreal that they were back in this place when seven months ago HyunJoong was trying to run away from them. He looked up at his boyfriend, remembering how he had confessed to HyunJoong right here in line.

The line moved forward slowly until they were at the ticket window, JungMin waiting until HyunJoong and KiBum were out of the way before heading to the front and purchasing their tickets. He glanced up at the time. "We've got at least ten minutes until the train leaves, we should go find our gate," he said once everyone had their tickets and were out of line.

YoungSaeng nodded.  "It’s kinda strange, isn’t it," he murmured, voicing the thought on everyone’s minds.  They still hadn’t gotten used to the idea that they didn’t have to hide anymore…they were safe, truly safe after years.  Some part of him was still expecting guards to jump out at them, or to see movement in the corner of his eyes.  
      
    But there was nothing.  
      
    "Yeah," HyungJoon grinned, looking around.  "I think our gate’s that way?" he pointed in the direction where the numbers were going down.  
      
    "Let’s get going then, don’t want the train to leave without us."  HyunJoong started walking at an easy pace. 

Keeping up beside HyunJoong, KiBum was still looking around at other people. It would be a while before he would get used to this. Especially when there had already been one incident with a guard that was supposed to be locked away. At least they were all together this time.

JungMin was ignoring the crowd for the most part, keeping his eye on where the gate was as well as YoungSaeng beside him. He would feel a lot better once they were on the train and in seats. At last they reached the gate, handing over tickets before they were let into the terminal and then onto the train. It was reaching the noon hour so there was a decent amount of people on the train headed to Seoul, but KyuJong spotted a group of seats at the back of the car.

Sitting down next to the window, KyuJong pulled HyungJoon into the seat next to him. KiBum and HyunJoong took the seats facing theirs while JungMin and YoungSaeng sat down across the aisle. Bags were stowed up in the overhead compartment and they all settled in for the long ride back to Seoul.

HyunJoong watched the people getting one the train, just in case, but they were all ordinary people.  Ordinary people who paid them absolutely no attention, which was a relief.  Before long, he could hear the sound of the doors closing and a whistle being blown.  The train moved underneath them, pulling away from the station.  
      
    Only once they were moving did he relax, a small smile curling his lips as he looking down at KiBum before turning his attention back to outside the window.  He didn’t remove the arm he’d kept around his younger boyfriend’s waist though, thumb slowly stroking KiBum’s side.  HyungJoon was busy telling KyuJong about their town back home, and across the aisle YoungSaeng had settled against JungMin to close his eyes.  
       
JungMin's arm was already around YoungSaeng's waist, holding him tightly. "Cold?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and YoungSaeng's side. It was rather chilly on the train, the heat only just getting turned on.

YoungSaeng nodded, not opening his eyes.  "A little," he murmured.  "You’re warm though."  He burrowed further against JungMin, lips curling upwards in contentment as he felt the hand running along his side. 

"Well, here," JungMin said, pulling away for a moment to shrug off his coat before pulling YoungSaeng back against him and then draping the coat over them both. "That better?" he asked, kissing YoungSaeng's head and wrapping both arms tight around his boyfriend.

"Much better," YoungSaeng replied, wrapping his arms around JungMin in return as he rested his head against the younger man’s collar.  "How long are we on this train for again?"  He was going to fall asleep at this rate. 

"Too long," JungMin sighed, settling comfortably in his seat. "About four or five hours. Are you going to fall asleep on me?"

"Maybe, you’re comfortable," YoungSaeng murmured, cracking an eye open at him.  "Unless you can convince me to stay awake." 

JungMin smirked, pulling YoungSaeng closer as his hand crept down to slide under YoungSaeng's shirt and along his waist. "How should I do that hm?" he whispered, thankful the coat was blocking what he was doing.

YoungSaeng held back a shaky breath as he opened both eyes properly, trying to give JungMin a stern look and failing.  "Keep that up and I’m dragging you into whatever kind of bathroom this thing has." 

"That's not much of a threat," JungMin quirked a brow, smiling at the look YoungSaeng was giving him. "Sounds kind of fun if you ask me." His fingers slid down into the waistband of YoungSaeng's pants.

"Not really if you consider how uncomfortable train bathrooms usually a–"  YoungSaeng bit off a choked noise, trying to reprimand the younger man.  " _Min!_ " 

JungMin chuckled, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head. "Where's your sense of adventure? The bathroom stall in the club was tiny too if you remember."

"I’m just trying to preserve some sense of dignity," YoungSaeng protested, but as usual his self-control was being torn to shreds by his boyfriend.  The fingers inside his pants really weren’t helping matters.  "They’re going to know what we’re doing." 

"We can wait until they fall asleep," JungMin said. Not that either of them were going to make it that long. "It's not like they'd be shocked, it is us."

"B-But still," YoungSaeng tried to protest, though he was just about ready to give in.  "You’re evil," he muttered after a moment, closing his eyes again and trying to calm down.  "…’Wait until they fall asleep’ doesn’t mean ‘keep your hand down my pants’, JungMin." 

"You're enjoying it," JungMin grinned, ducking his head to give YoungSaeng a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "But I guess I can keep my hand to myself," he sighed, starting to pull his hand away.

YoungSaeng had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to muffle the whimper that tried to escape him, not quite managing it. 

"Hm, what was that? I didn't quite hear that?" JungMin teased, his fingers tickled YoungSaeng's belly lightly just underneath the waistline of his pants. "Almost sounded like you were saying don't stop."

"If you don’t stop, my sanity isn’t going to last until they fall asleep," YoungSaeng got out through clenched teeth.  Damn it all. 

"Fair enough," JungMin murmured, sliding his hand over to YoungSaeng's side and settling it there to hold him. "Don't think I'm going to let it end there though."

"I know you’re not."  YoungSaeng released a sigh that was half-relief, half-frustration and buried his face against JungMin’s shirt.  "Don’t expect to leave that hotel room for the rest of the night when we get there." 

"Wasn't planning on it," JungMin smirked, resting his cheek against the top of YoungSaeng's head. "Which means you should probably get as much as sleep as you can right now, since you probably won't be sleeping much tonight."

"Oh, now you want me to sleep, after making sure I can’t," YoungSaeng grumbled as he burrowed more into JungMin.  "Horrible." 

"You love me," JungMin chuckled, tickling YoungSaeng's side again. He glanced over at the others who seemed to be half in and out of consciousness. KiBum was already asleep, and KyuJong looked about ready to go as well (possibly just out of boredom by how HyungJoon was prattling on). "But if you really can't sleep, I don't think we'll have to wait very long."

"Good," YoungSaeng mumbled, squeaking at the tickling before poking JungMin’s stomach.  "Because I don’t think I can wait much longer.  You’re a bad influence."  But he did love JungMin. 

"I know," JungMin grinned, completely unrepentant. The chatter to the side had ceased, KyuJong had put his hand over HyungJoon's mouth and told him to be quiet for at least a little while. JungMin couldn't tell if HyunJoong was still awake or not. "Still say we should have got that private room."

"Yes, but then we’d never hear the end of it," YoungSaeng sighed.  "The hotel room will be good enough once we get there."  He chuckled at the others as HyungJoon settled down with a pout.  Hopefully he would fall asleep soon too. 

"Fine fine, but on the ride home, you're mine," JungMin said lowly, kissing YoungSaeng again before finally giving up and trying to sleep.

"I can live with that," YoungSaeng smiled, returning the soft kiss before closing his eyes.  He hummed quietly in the back of his throat, burying his nose against JungMin’s neck. 

The rest of the ride to Seoul was quiet, everyone wanting to relax and enjoy their first real vacation. KiBum was the first to wake when they were starting to approach Seoul. Lifting his head from HyunJoong's shoulder, he rubbed at his eyes and peered out the window. The last time they had seen the city was that first day they had escaped. What had happened there was still at the front of his mind.

He glanced up at HyunJoong, smiling softly. At least he wasn't worried about them getting separated again. Threading his hand into HyunJoong's, he leaned his head again on his boyfriend's shoulder and watched as the city grew closer.

HyunJoong stirred some time later, as the train was beginning to switch tracks to enter the city.  Opening his eyes, he blinked down at the hand holding his own, then glanced to KiBum with his head against his shoulder and smiled.  
      
    Seeing the two across from them were still out, he brushed his lips against the top of KiBum’s head.  "We’re just about there?"  
       
Looking up, KiBum smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll probably be there in a few minutes. Should probably wake up the others," he said, leaning up to kiss HyunJoong on the cheek. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah…and they can stay asleep for a few more minutes."  HyunJoong reached up with his free hand and tilted KiBum’s face more towards him to kiss the younger man on the lips.  "You sleep okay?" he murmured against his boyfriend’s soft lips. 

"Mhm," KiBum returned the kiss, letting his eyes slip closed. KiBum was looking forward to spending some quality time with HyunJoong at the hotel. The apartment was nice and all, but he was still trying to comfortable with HyunJoong like this, and the constant interference of other people wasn't making it easier.

"Good."  HyunJoong cupped KiBum’s cheek, kissing him leisurely until he felt the train start to slow.  Breaking away with a few butterfly kisses before straightening completely, he glanced over as HyungJoon stirred, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  When he looked at the other two, he saw YoungSaeng was already awake, and watching them with a small, quirked smile. 

KyuJong had been awake for a while, but now that his boyfriend was stirring he opened his eyes and started to sit up. "We here?" he yawned and stretched out, the train slowing even more. He blinked and looked out the window, smiling at seeing the buildings pass by.

"Yeah, we should get our bags and stuff ready," KiBum started to stand, reaching up to pull down bags from the overhead.

HyungJoon tottered to his feet to help, bringing down his and KyuJong’s bag.  Watching them, YoungSaeng turned to JungMin who was still asleep.  A smile curled his lips before he leaned up, kissing the redhead lightly.  "Up you.  We’re here." 

Taking in a breath, JungMin wrapped both arms tight around YoungSaeng and pulled him close. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, returning the kiss and rolling them both to the side.

Hitting JungMin’s chest lightly, he pursed his lips before leaning in to whisper in JungMin’s ear, trailing one hand down JungMin’s chest slowly.  "If the train leaves with you still on it, I guess I’ll be in that hotel room all by myself." 

Cracking one eye open, JungMin let YoungSaeng's words register. "Can't have that," he murmured, kissing YoungSaeng again and letting him go. "Fine, I'm awake."

The train lurched to a halt, and KyuJong stood up, watching the other people on the train push their way toward the doors. He looked to HyungJoon, smiling as he reached out to take his boyfriend's hand. "Time to go."

HyungJoon looked up at him with a wide grin, awake now as he reached out to take the offered hand.  "What are we waiting for then?"  He slung their bag over his shoulder following KyuJong as they got in line to leave the train.  
      
    Smiling, YoungSaeng climbed to his feet and picked up their bag.  "Come on lazy."  He tugged JungMin up as well.  HyunJoong and KiBum were already on their way out.  
       
Standing up, JungMin took the bag from YoungSaeng and slung it over his shoulder. "Lot of people out there," he mused, ducking down to look out the window again before there was enough space for them to get out. "Don't let go of my hand this time," he said with a smile, leading YoungSaeng towards the doors and off the train.

"Not planning on it."  YoungSaeng's lips curled upwards as he squeezed JungMin's hand lightly before following him out.  They regrouped further down from the train, trying to find a lull in the traffic of bodies to figure out which way to go.  
      
    "From what I remember, the hotel should be just off the main street," HyunJoong said, nodding towards one of the doors.  He kept his free hand in KiBum's not about to let go with this many people. 

KyuJong couldn't help shifting closer to HyungJoon. As good as he had gotten with people, Seoul was still a big city and there were far more people here than there had been in Kwangju. It wasn't nearly as overwhelming as it had been the first time they had been here. Didn't help that he was still looking around for wraiths, convinced that they were there waiting for them.

Getting out of the terminal without incident, JungMin let out a relieved sigh. There was no facility staff here, no one to hunt them down anymore. He put his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder and hugged him tight as they stopped in front of the station to get their bearings.

"Which way is it?" KiBum asked HyunJoong. Even having lived in Seoul he didn't remember this part of town that well.

Pursing his lips a little, HyunJoong checked the numbers on the buildings around them before motioning down the street.  "This way.  It's maybe a 10 minute walk."  He headed in that direction, bringing KiBum with him.  The other four followed along behind them.  
      
    YoungSaeng looked around with a small smile.  "It's nice," he murmured, looking around and staying close to JungMin.  They hadn't really had a chance to go anywhere other than the inside of the train station the last time they were here. 

"It is," JungMin nodded, looking around as well. He was doing his best to keep up with the others, the stiffness in his leg making it difficult. "You ever been to Seoul before?"

"Once," YoungSaeng shrugged.  "It wasn't for very long."  He looked around curiously, before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.  "Want me to yell at them to slow down?" 

"No, I'm fine, I'm tall enough I can still see them," JungMin said, looking down at YoungSaeng with a smile. "If we had more time I'd take you to see the sights, but I don't think we'll get a chance to see much."

"We can always come back," YoungSaeng suggested with a small smile in return.  "Nothing's stopping us from coming back another time."  He thought that if things with JungMin's step-mother went well, they would be coming back more often for sure. 

"That's true, and hopefully we can bring your daughter next time," JungMin nodded. "Was there anything you wanted to do tonight?" 

Smiling at the idea, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "Stay with you," he chuckled.  "Does that count?" 

"Cheesy," JungMin laughed, poking him in the side. "It counts, but we could maybe go out to dinner. We've never really been out on a date before."

"We haven't?"  YoungSaeng blinked.  He hadn't really thought about that.  "You're right."  Their relationship had been backwards from the very beginning.  
      
    After a moment of thought, his lips curled slightly.  "Where do you want to go?" 

Pursing his lips, JungMin shook his head. "Don't know, we can walk around later and find somewhere to eat. There's plenty of restaurants around. We could go bowling," he suggested, his lips quirking.

YoungSaeng looked at him blankly.  "...That story comes back to mind, and I think I can do without that particular fetish."  He shivered.  "Let's find somewhere else to go?" 

"No fun," JungMin laughed. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do." Up ahead he saw HyunJoong and KiBum entering a building with the other two following shortly. "I think they found the hotel finally."

"Good, I was beginning to wonder if we were going the wrong way," YoungSaeng smiled.  "A date sounds nice though."  When they approached the hotel, he pulled the door open for them both, seeing the other four in the lobby getting their room keys. 

"That's what we'll do then," JungMin smiled, pulling YoungSaeng over to the front desk to get checked in. Requesting a room close to the others, they waited until the clerk was finished with getting them checked in and passed over their key. Taking it and slipping it into his pocket, JungMin turned to where the others were waiting. "Nice choice, looks better than most of the other places we stayed."

"Well, we're not so much strapped for cash this time around, so we can afford a little more than the very basics," HyunJoong chuckled.  "If we're going to have something of a vacation, might as well enjoy it."  He ran his thumb lightly over the back of KiBum's hand before heading towards the elevator.  "What do you want to do after we drop off out bags?" he asked KiBum.  

"Don't know, we could go get something to eat if you want," KiBum shrugged, looking up at him. "Up to you." Reaching the elevator he pressed the call button. "We could stay in for a bit too if you wanted."

"I was asking what _you_ want to do," HyunJoong chuckled, nudging him.  "Are you hungry?"  
      
    HyungJoon looked at the others, then to KyuJong.  "Guess we're splitting up for the rest of the night." 

"Guess so," KyuJong smiled, leaning against HyungJoon. "I don't mind having you all to myself for the night."

The elevator doors opened and KiBum stepped in first, leaning against the wall next to the numbers and hit the button for their floor. "I could eat," KiBum nodded. "There someplace nearby you had in mind?"

HyunJoong shrugged, standing in front of him.  "I don't remember what's here very well, but there should be a few good places further down the main street," he said.  "We can walk along and see what we find."  
      
    "Don't mind that either," HyungJoon smiled back at KyuJong, keeping his free arm around his boyfriend as they all got into the elevator and the door closed behind them.  When it opened at their floor, YoungSaeng got out first, bringing JungMin with him as he looked around for their room number.

"I guess we'll see you all in the morning?" JungMin said, waving to the others when he found their room and unlocked the door. He let YoungSaeng go in first before moving in and closing the door behind him. KyuJong and HyungJoon found their room next leaving HyunJoong and KiBum to continue down the hall.

Inside the room, KiBum slipped off his shoes and padded over to the window to open up the curtains and look out. The room was nice, and the view was spectacular. "I think you made a really good choice," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the older man. "Won't mind staying here the next couple days."

"Glad you approve," HyunJoong’s lips quirked in amusement as he closed the door behind them, placing their bag on one of the racks.  "It’ll definitely be quieter than the apartment," he laughed.  
      
    "Did you want to head out and find something to eat right away?  If you’re only going to see your mother tomorrow, that leaves the rest of the evening to relax." 

Leaning against the windowsill, KiBum shrugged. "It's still early yet, but we can go if you want."

HyunJoong watched KiBum for a moment.  "I suppose we can rest for a bit first," he chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed before holding one hand out for his younger boyfriend. 

Glancing over his shoulder, KiBum smiled and pushed away from the window, taking HyunJoong's hand as he approached. "Thank you for coming with me, I'm surprised you were able to get time off from your new job. How's that going by the way?"

"Pretty good."  HyunJoong pulled KiBum closer to stand in front of him, hands on the other man’s waist.  "They like that I already know how to manage drinks," he chuckled.  "And the headaches are bearable, as long as I make myself scarce from all the machinery during my breaks." 

Putting his arms around HyunJoong's neck, KiBum nodded. "That's good. Hopefully those headaches will go away soon." He glanced around the room. "At least there's not too much to bother you in here other than a TV and the clock."

"And our cell phones, but yeah, that’s not a lot," HyunJoong smiled.  "Less distraction."  He leaned up, one hand reaching up to tuck his fingers under KiBum’s chin and draw him down for a soft kiss.  "And no people walking into the room," he chuckled.  "You’re skittish." 

Returning the kiss, KiBum's cheeks flushed at that. "Sorry, I just get uncomfortable with other people around. I'm not used to any of this yet." He felt guilty that after all of this time and they were finally together, he was the one that was balking.

"It’s fine," HyunJoong chuckled.  "It’s cute.  And I’m glad you don’t seem to have the same frame of mind as SooHyun and Kevin, making out in front of everyone all the time," he teased. 

"Yeah, well, they're embarrassing," KiBum rolled his eyes, leaning down for another kiss. After a moment he moved to sit down next to HyunJoong, leaning against him. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Smiling, HyunJoong wrapped his arms around KiBum’s waist and kissed his temple.  "I’ll only go as fast as you want me to.  There’s no pressure."  He wanted to do this right, and make sure KiBum was secure with their relationship. 

Burying his nose into HyunJoong's collar, KiBum breathed in his scent. He wasn't sure what he wanted; sometimes he'd look at HyunJoong and want nothing more to forget his hang-ups and pull him down to the bed, other times he couldn't stand the idea of being that close. The former was quickly becoming more regular than the latter.

"So, if I told you to throw me down right now you would?" he managed a dry laugh, half serious, half not.

HyunJoong tilted his head slightly so he could see KiBum’s face, considering that.  "Depends on what prompted it," he answered truthfully.  "If you’re really ready for it, or if you’re just saying so because you’re nervous and not thinking straight."  He tilted KiBum’s face up slightly.  "Or if you believe I’m getting impatient and that’s what I’m interested in.  In which case, I would have to politely decline." 

Looking up at him, KiBum chewed on his lip, unsure what to say. HyunJoong was able to see right through him it seemed, and it was slightly unnerving. He wouldn't be able to get away with his defensive sarcasm with the older man; not that that would be a bad thing.

"I don't know if I'm ready," he whispered honestly, closing his eyes. "I'll let you know if I'm not."

"You don’t have to worry about that."  HyunJoong’s lips curled upwards before he pressed his lips lightly to KiBum’s forehead.  "Just let me know if you _are_."  He ran his fingers through KiBum’s hair slowly, holding the younger man close and resting his cheek against the top of his head. 

Resting like that for a moment, KiBum sighed and slowly pulled to look in HyunJoong's eyes. "I'll be honest in that I'm just really nervous. I mean, you're... well, experienced, and it's a little intimidating. That and you're.. really good looking so why you're even bothering with me I don't know..." he shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

HyunJoong looked down at him, lips quirked in a lopsided smile.  "You’re hardly bad-looking yourself, KiBum.  You’re more attractive than you seem to think."  He chuckled.  "And as for experience, I think that puts me under more pressure than you."  He kissed KiBum’s cheek.  "Because I want to make sure that, when you’re ready, you enjoy it as much as you possibly can." 

The blush flared on KiBum's cheeks and he ducked his head down to bury his nose against HyunJoong's collar again. Hearing HyunJoong saying things like that was comforting, but still made him nervous. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's waist as he tilted his head to place a small kiss to the man's neck. "Thank you," he murmured.

"No reason to thank me," HyunJoong replied, smiling as he ran his fingers through KiBum’s hair, his eyelids fluttering slightly at the kiss to his neck.  He kept his arms around his younger boyfriend, holding him close and running one hand up and down his side.  "Was this what you imagined it would be like?  Having a boyfriend?" 

Relaxing at the fingers in his hair, KiBum shook his head. "I never really thought about it honestly. Didn't think I'd have the opportunity. It's nice though."

Smiling a little, HyunJoong closed his eyes and rested his head against his boyfriends.  "That’s good."  He just stayed like that, continuing the gentle motion and letting them both relax with no one else around to see. 

Smiling despite himself, KiBum closed his eyes again, content with just staying in his boyfriend's arms. He leaned forward again to place another small kiss to HyunJoong's neck, finding that he liked the feel of the older man's skin against his lips.

Eyes cracking open a little at the kiss, HyunJoong smiled down at KiBum.  He didn’t say anything about it, but his grip around his boyfriend’s body became a little more secure, fingers trailing down to run up and down the younger man’s back. 

Lifting his head from HyunJoong's shoulder, KiBum shifted slightly so he was turned more towards HyunJoong. He watched the other's expression for a moment before he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's in a long, slow kiss. Although they hadn't progressed much farther than kissing, KiBum was okay with that.

HyunJoong leaned forward to return the kiss, fingers cupping KiBum’s face lightly as he tilted his head to make it easier on them both.  He was perfectly fine like this, coaxing KiBum into parting his lips as he ran his thumb under the younger man’s eye. 

Sighing into the kiss, KiBum's lips parted as he shifted more to pull himself into HyunJoong's lap. The hands around the man's neck tightened on his shoulder's slightly until one slid up to tangle in HyunJoong's hair.

Exploring the inside of KiBum’s mouth, HyunJoong found KiBum's tongue with his own and guided the younger man into a slow dance around their mouths.  He took full advantage of the fact no one could walk in on them now, the arm around KiBum’s waist pulling the man closer in his lap while his other hand supported the back of KiBum’s head. 

The small moan that bubbled up from KiBum's throat surprised him, but he was enjoying himself far too much to care. Knees pressed into the mattress as he straddled HyunJoong's waist, his hands came down to slide along his boyfriend's chest, not for the first time noticing how solidly the man was built.

Lips curling a little at the moan, HyunJoong kept up the kiss that was gradually becoming heated.  He didn’t mind this way of ‘resting’ at all.  His fingers ran over KiBum’s waist, brushing over a sliver of skin that was exposed by the younger man’s shirt.  A slight shiver left him as he felt the hands running along his chest, an audible hitch in his breath as he deepened the kiss. 

Gasping slightly at the finger's on his skin, KiBum broke away from the kiss for a moment. He looked over HyunJoong's features for a moment through half lidded eyes, panting against his lips. "Hyun..." he murmured, pressing his hands firmly against HyunJoong's chest to lay down onto bed as he returned to the kiss.

HyunJoong was surprised as he was pushed onto his back, blinking up at KiBum before closing his eyes at the resumed kiss.  Diving right back into KiBum’s mouth, he couldn’t help how the hand at the younger man’s waist slipped under KiBum’s shirt, his hand pressed against his boyfriend’s back.  KiBum had no idea how badly he tempted HyunJoong sometimes. 

Arching into the hand on his back, KiBum shuddered as the kiss grew in intensity. He nipped at HyunJoong's tongue playfully, his hands crawling their way back up to the man's hair. Maybe it was the fact that they were alone and weren't going to be bothered that made KiBum want more from HyunJoong than had been given previously, maybe he was finally starting to get comfortable with the idea of physical intimacy. Either way, he wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

A teasing growl slipped out of HyunJoong’s throat at the playful nip, becoming caught up in the taste of the younger man.  He trailed two fingers down KiBum’s spine, his other arm securely around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Shivering at the fingers, KiBum nipped at HyunJoong's lip before ducking his head down to place more kisses to HyunJoong's neck. He unwound a hand from the man's hair to curl into his shirt, nudging the fabric out of the way so he could move to the shoulder. He wasn't really sure what he was doing at this point, and was a bit caught up at how good this felt.

Breathing becoming more labored, HyunJoong opened hazed-over eyes to look down at KiBum.  His skin burned where KiBum kissed him, and he arched up into the younger man.  KiBum’s name fell from his lips as the arm around the younger’s shoulder shifted so he could twine fingers into soft locks of hair.  It took all his self-control not to flip them both over and ravage his younger boyfriend, trying to keep a steady train of thought as his fingers slipped around KiBum’s shirt further to tease the skin of his stomach. 

Tensing, KiBum slowly pulled back from what he was doing when he felt HyunJoong's hand on his stomach. Swallowing roughly he brought his eyes up to HyunJoong's as he breathed unevenly. There was a look of unease in his eyes, not entirely sure if this is what he wanted to do right then. "Hyun.." he whispered, biting down on his lip as he buried his nose in his boyfriend's collar, clinging tightly to him.

Blinking at KiBum, HyunJoong sighed with a small smile as he removed his hand from under KiBum’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
      
    "It’s okay," he whispered to him, kissing the top of his head and cradling him close.  Only as far as KiBum wanted.  He kept the younger man on top of him though, relaxing with the solid weight against his chest.  
       
KiBum wanted to kick himself for acting this way. Being with HyunJoong was what he wanted, but why was he having such a problem with this aspect of the relationship? He sighed and nuzzled closer against HyunJoong, thankful that the older man was being so understanding. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," HyunJoong murmured, running his hand soothingly along KiBum’s back.  "Just relax."  He closed his eyes, keeping KiBum close. 

Lifting up his head to look at HyunJoong, KiBum gave him a tight smile. "I'm trying," he said, settling comfortably on his boyfriend. "Maybe... maybe it would help if you could tell me about... your first experiences.. I tried to talk to my brother about this but it was really awkward. I just don't know what to expect, or to do."

"My experiences?"  HyunJoong opened his eyes and looked down at him, not sure whether to be amused or confused.  KiBum hadn’t liked it at all the last time he’d talked about something like that.  "What do you want to know?" 

"Well.. were you just as nervous your first time? With.. with a guy?" KiBum asked. He was trying to get over the issues of jealousy when it came to HyunJoong and the people he had been with in the past. The past couple of weeks HyunJoong had made it clear that he was only interested in KiBum, which helped.

Looking down at him for a long moment, HyunJoong thought about that.  His first time with a guy had been with KyuJong.  "Nervous, definitely.  It’s always nerve-wracking the first time, girl or guy.  But after that, it gets a lot easier.  Are you talking about first times in general, or first time from the bottom?" 

Pink bloomed on KiBum's cheeks and he immediately dropped his head down to hide his face on HyunJoong's shirt. "Umm... both?" he managed to squeak out.

Laughing quietly, HyunJoong ducked his head to kiss the top of KiBum’s head.  "Relax.  It’s easy to get nervous no matter which way you do it, but it does get easier after the first time.  You get used to the other person, and what they like.  It does hurt from the bottom, but if you go about it right, the pain doesn’t last for long at all.  Does that help?" 

Nodding, KiBum peeked up at him, chewing on his lip still. "Do.. do you.. umm... do you like a certain way over the other?" he asked, the blush in his cheeks still evident.

HyunJoong’s lips quirked in amusement.  "That’s for you to figure out," he chuckled teasingly, running his thumb over KiBum’s cheek.  "I can’t tell you all my secrets right away." 

"Not fair," KiBum protested, laying his head back down on HyunJoong's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was content to stay like that for a while, but he was starting to get hungry. Drawing circles against HyunJoong's chest, he smiled to himself. "So, you want to go get something to eat now?"

A smile curled HyunJoong’s lips as he felt KiBum tracing out circles.  "Sure, why not.  You’re going to have to get off of me though."  He ran his fingers through KiBum’s hair. 

"But you're comfy," KiBum pouted, nuzzling against him for a moment before finally relenting and sitting up. He looked down at HyunJoong for a moment, smiling at him as he leaned down for a tender kiss. "Maybe.. we can pick that back up later," he whispered.

Kissing him back, HyunJoong caressed KiBum’s cheek lightly.  "If that’s what you want," he smiled gently at his boyfriend, giving him another soft butterfly kiss before slowly sitting up. 

Climbing off, KiBum went to put his shoes on, trying not to think about what they had been doing and the possibility of doing more than that later. "So, we're not going anywhere fancy right? I don't have to change?"

"Do you want to go somewhere fancy?"  HyunJoong’s lips quirked as he sat up fully and got off the bed, standing.  "I don’t know what’s around here."  He stretched before following KiBum to put back on his shoes. 

KiBum made a face at him. "Do I look like someone who wants to go anywhere fancy? I'm fine with just going to the closest noodle cart."

Laughing, HyunJoong tweaked KiBum’s nose teasingly.  "Let’s go a tad fancier than that.  We can have noodle carts back in Wando."  He slipped the room key into his pocket before opening the door, stepping out into the hallway. 

Wrinkling his nose at the tweak, KiBum begrudgingly followed after his boyfriend out into the hall. "So fancier than fast food, so a chicken house?" he asked, mouth quirking in amusement.

Rolling his eyes, HyunJoong pulled KiBum up to walk beside him.  "Don’t give me that."  He messed up KiBum’s hair.  "We’ll find something that looks good and isn’t going to make me look like the cheapest boyfriend on the face of the earth."  He pressed the button for the elevator as they reached it. 

Scowling at his hair being mussed, KiBum sniffed at him. "Who says you're paying? I have more money than you remember."

"I’m sure I can afford more than a noodle cart," HyunJoong chuckled.  "Or were you planning on treating me out?" 

Pursing his lips, KiBum considered that for a moment. "I think I deserve being treated to dinner more than you," he said finally, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Then why are you complaining?"  HyunJoong laughed at him, shaking his head as he stepped into the elevator.

"I wasn't complaining," KiBum balked, refusing to step onto the elevator after him. "I was just saying that I can pay too. I want to be a good boyfriend too," he mumbled. 

HyunJoong’s lips quirked.  "You can pay another time.  We’ll take turns.  And you’re already a good boyfriend."  He reached out and pulled KiBum into the elevator.  "Come on before the doors close on you." 

Still pouting, KiBum let himself be pulled onto the elevator. He leaned against HyunJoong, looking away from him. "I'll pay next time then," he said lowly.

"All right," HyunJoong smiled, kissing his temple.  "Next time.  For right now, anything you’re in the mood for?"  He leaned against the wall, rubbing KiBum’s back after pressing the button for the lobby. 

"Something good," KiBum said, glancing up at him out of the corner of his eye. "How about sushi?"

"Aren’t you getting tired of sushi?"  HyunJoong chuckled, tilting his head up a little more to kiss his lips softly. 

"No, I like it," KiBum pouted into the kiss. "If you don't want sushi we can get something else. It was just a suggestion."

Smiling, HyunJoong kissed him again before straightening.  "We can see if there’s sushi around.  Was just wondering if that’s what you wanted for our date," he winked, letting go of the younger man and walking out of the elevator when the doors opened into the lobby. 

Follow HyunJoong out of the elevator, he took the older man's hand and walked close next next to him. "A date huh," he mused, looking up at HyunJoong. "Anything else you wanted to do on this date?"

"Hm...anything you want.  Walk around, go see a movie.  Take advantage of the fact the hotel has an indoor pool.  Or make out in our room.  Whatever you want," HyunJoong chuckled. 

"Pool?" KiBum perked up, ignoring that last bit before he became an incoherent mess. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been swimming. "We didn't bring any swimming trunks or anything though," he pouted.

"We don't _have_ any swimming trunks.  The stores don't seem to be closed yet, want to buy some before they do?"  HyunJoong looking around as they stepped out onto the street, heading in a random direction. 

"Okay, that sounds like a lot of fun," KiBum nodded, grinning. "Food first though." He started looking around for a place that had sushi, preferably one that had indoor dining and not takeaway.

"Agreed," HyunJoong smiled.  He kept a hold on KiBum's hand as they walked leisurely along the street.  
      
    Back in the hotel, HyungJoon stretched out after dropping the heavy bag.  "What now?" He grinned, turning to his boyfriend and kissing KyuJong before dropping to sit down on the comfy bed, bouncing a little.  "I don't think we'll be seeing the others at all until tomorrow." 

"Well, we have the night to ourselves, I don't have to cook, and we're in Seoul," KyuJong said, meandering his way over to the bed. "I think we can do whatever we want to do," he grinned, climbing into HyungJoon's lap. "And ice cream should be somewhere on that list."

"Ice cream!"  HyungJoon smiled widely, wrapping his arms around KyuJong's waist.  "I like that idea.  Before or after dinner?"  He pulled his boyfriend down into a kiss, enjoying the fact that they were alone.  He adored the others, but he hadn't had a moment alone with KyuJong in ages. 

"After, definitely," KyuJong said firmly, poking HyungJoon in the belly. "You've gained a little weight," he teased. "Maybe we shouldn't have ice cream."

HyungJoon squeaked at the poke, then flushed, pouting up at KyuJong.  "Hey, I dance enough to keep fit, I'm allowed a treat.  And as long as I'm still in a good enough shape to do this."  In an instant he had them flipped around and KyuJong pressed into the soft mattress, grinning down at him.  "See?  Still fit." 

Yelping when HyungJoon flipped them around, KyuJong blinked wide eyed up at his boyfriend for a second before his expression soured. "Point taken," he said, wrapping his arm's around HyungJoon's neck. "There are other ways to keep fit too you know."

"What other ways?"  HyungJoon leaned down to kiss the older man, nipping on his lower lip.  "That way was pretty fun." 

"Maybe I'll show you later," KyuJong murmured, returning the kiss. "After ice cream."

"All right," HyungJoon smiled, lingering against KyuJong's mouth before leaning up.  "So you want to go find something to eat now then?" 

"Sounds good," KyuJong sat up, pressing another heated kiss to HyungJoon's lips, a promise for later, before pulling back. "You'll have to move if you want me to go anywhere."

Breathless after that kiss, HyungJoon pouted down at him.  "You're making it so I don't want to move."  He did climb off of KyuJong after a moment though, getting to his feet. 

KyuJong stretched out, leaning back on his hands with his head tilted to the side. "Well it's not often I'm able to hold you hostage like this, I'm enjoying myself." He looked around the room, lips pursed. "You know, this reminds me of that first week and how we sometimes never left the hotel room, just ordered in and made out on the bed while we were waiting."

HyungJoon blinked at him, blushing, then grinned.  "You want to do that again?  They probably have take-out menus somewhere in here." 

"It was one of the better memories of that time," KyuJong said with a coy smile. Turning over he scooted up towards the bedside table and opening it up to see if there were any menus. Finding a couple, he pulled them out and started to look through them. "What are you in the mood for?"

The younger man dropped down beside him, poking through the menus.  "Uh...anything?"  He eyed an italian-style menu.  "That one doesn't look that bad."  If he was going to be perfectly honest though, he was more looking forward to the making out part of this idea than the actual food. 

"Alright, what do you want then?" KyuJong pushed the other menus off to the side and held the menu open for them both to read. "Should we just pick something at random?"

"Sounds good," HyungJoon nodded.  "Close your eyes and point?"  He reached over to pick up the phone, dragging it closer to them. 

"Okay," KyuJong smiled, taking HyungJoon's hand in his own and folding over the man's fingers except for his pointer. Closing his eyes, he waved HyungJoon's hand around the menu before stabbing it down into the menu. He opened his eyes and looked at the selection. "Looks good, that's what I'm getting."

"Try not to break my finger," HyungJoon grinned.  "Pick for me too!"  He scooted closer to the older man. 

"I won't break your finger," KyuJong chuckled, closing his eyes again and repeating the action. "How's that?"

Looking down at where his finger was pointing, HyungJoon nodded.  "Great.  I'll call and put the order in," he smiled widely, picking up the receiver and holding it against his ear as he dialed the number on the menu. 

Rolling over onto his back, KyuJong waited patiently for HyungJoon to finish placing the order. He wondered idly if you could order ice cream for take out too.

A minute later, HyungJoon had finished placing their orders and hung up.  "Half an hour," he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.  "What can we do for half an hour..."  He wrapped his arms around KyuJong's waist. 

"Depends on what state you want to be in when the food arrives," KyuJong chuckled, pulling HyungJoon closer.

"I have to be able to answer the door, sadly."  HyungJoon leaned in to kiss KyuJong, cupping his boyfriend's face and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

"So as long as you stay reasonably dressed," KyuJong mused, pulling away from the kiss to roll HyungJoon over onto his back. "I can have my way with you?" he asked, straddling his boyfriend's waist and peering down at him.

Blinking up at him, HyungJoon flushed, pouting.  "Theoretically yes, but you'd be a horrible tease," he whined as he rested his hands against KyuJong's thighs.  "Especially if I can't do anything." 

Tilting his head to the side, KyuJong smiled devilishly. "No one said anything about me having to stay dressed, right?"

"..."  HyungJoon swallowed.  "You'll have to stay out of sight of the door."  He rubbed his hands slowly up and down KyuJong's thighs. 

Leaning down, KyuJong brushed his lips against HyungJoon's neck. "I think I can do that," he murmured. "So rather, you'd be having your way with me then."

"I like that idea a lot more," HyungJoon smiled into the butterfly kiss.  Bringing one hand up to twine into KyuJong's hair and bring him down more to deepen the kiss, his other hand crept up KyuJong's jeans and under his shirt. 

Arching into the contact, KyuJong moaned appreciatively into HyungJoon's mouth. It had been far too long since they'd had a moment together like this as far as KyuJong was concerned. Twining their legs together, KyuJong pulled HyungJoon over to the side, rolling them back over so HyungJoon was on top again.

Letting KyuJong maneuver him around, HyungJoon pressed one hand into the mattress to keep himself steady.  The other was busy pulling KyuJong's shirt as far up as he could without breaking the kiss, nipping at KyuJong's lips before transferring to his jawline and neck.  
      
    It reminded him of their first time together, how completely awkward it had been because he hadn't a clue what he was doing and KyuJong had to show him what to do more often than not.  Now, the blush may not have gone away, but he was more confident with what he did, kissing and nipping lightly at soft skin. 

Biting his lip, KyuJong tipped his head to the side giving HyungJoon more room. One hand was twisting in his boyfriend's hair, tugging lightly at the locks while his other was ghosting down HyungJoon's shoulder and arm. No matter how often he was with his boyfriend, it was never dull or routine, each time just as exciting as the first. He sighed softly, murmuring the other's name under his breath.

The whisper of his name kept HyungJoon going, the tugs on his hair bringing a whine to his lips as he bit down a little harder.  Tugging on KyuJong's shirt again, he gave up trying to get it off all the way and settled for leaving it just under KyuJong's arms, bypassing it to kiss and mark KyuJong's chest. 

Gasping at the bites, KyuJong untangled his fingers from HyungJoon's hair to pull up on his shirt, quickly removing it and tossing it to the side. He so badly wanted to pull HyungJoon's clothes off as well, but was keeping in mind that someone needed to be able to answer the door.

HyungJoon grinned against KyuJong's chest, knowing how badly his boyfriend was restraining himself.  He purposely took the time to slowly make his way down KyuJong's chest and stomach, flicking his tongue lightly against the marks he left and blowing gently.  The time with KyuJong had helped him figure out exactly what to do to drive the man crazy, and he was curious if KyuJong was able to keep his hands to himself for the time it took for the food to arrive. 

Whining, KyuJong's body moved into the teasing mouth against his skin. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea on his part. The most he could do was run his hand through HyungJoon's hair as he peered down at his boyfriend.

The younger man smiled up at KyuJong as he reached KyuJong's pants.  "Enjoying yourself?"  He brought one hand down to undo the buttons and zipper, making sure to press just a little more into the material than necessary. 

Whatever KyuJong would have liked to say in retort was cut off in incoherent babble. His head tipped backward, panting until he came back to his senses. "Now who's being evil?" he pouted.

"But it's so much more fun when you're at the receiving end," HyungJoon grinned.  He bit down on KyuJong's hipbone, taking a moment to mark it properly while his hands rid KyuJong of his jeans, leaving the boxers alone. 

"I beg to differ," KyuJong whimpered, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at HyungJoon properly, unsure of what his younger boyfriend was planning to do. If what he usually did was anything to go by it could be just about anything.

"But you seem to be having fun, no?"  Once HyungJoon was satisfied with the mark, he purposely ghosted right over the material of KyuJong's boxers to bite just underneath instead, at KyuJong's inner thigh. 

"Not the point," KyuJong whined more, his jaw dropping and his yes fluttering. He really did enjoy seeing his younger boyfriend take control like this, it made it all the better that he wasn't doing any of the work. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't going to complain about the teasing. "Joon..."

"Yeah?"  HyungJoon flicked his tongue over the new mark, looking up through his bangs enough to see the slack expression on KyuJong's face, a grin forming on his own. 

Looking down at HyungJoon through half lidded eyes, KyuJong reached down to run a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Stop teasing me," he stuttered. "Or I'll get you later."

"But you'll do that even if I don't tease you," HyungJoon pointed out not unreasonably.  He nudged the edge of KyuJong's boxers slightly with his nose. 

"...." KyuJong pursed his lips, knowing he was caught. He settled for pouting inside. "Joon~" he whined, wiggling his hips.

Chuckling, HyungJoon continued kissing up KyuJong's leg, nudging the fabric aside with his nose...until there was a knock on the door.  
      
    He pulled back, sitting up with a victorious grin.  "Oops, looks like food got here early." 

Groaning in frustration, KyuJong fell back onto the bed, pulling the pillow over his face. "Not fair!" he wined pathetically, kicking his legs. "I'll get you Kim HyungJoon," he pointed at him threateningly.

"Yes yes," HyungJoon laughed at the reaction, getting out of the way before KyuJong could kick him and patting his thigh before rolling off the bed and going to the door.  After paying the delivery boy, he closed the door again and brought the boxes over to the bed. 

Waiting until he heard the door close again, KyuJong pulled the pillow down off his head, settling it in his lap as he sat up. "Evil, _evil_ dongsaeng," he grumbled, glaring at HyungJoon.

HyungJoon smiled brightly in return.  "I'm just getting you back for your many, many evil moments."  He stuck his tongue out before opening up the boxes.  "Ah, this one's yours."  He slid it over to KyuJong. 

"As evil as I am, I don't just.. stop like that," KyuJong mumbled, picking up his box and opening it. He scooted back against the headboard, setting the box on top of the pillow to eat.

"I can finish after," HyungJoon grinned, scooting himself back as well so he could sit next to KyuJong.  Leaning over, he kissed KyuJong's cheek before straightening and getting ready to eat. 

"Oh, I wasn't giving you a choice in that matter," KyuJong said, giving him a pointed look as he started to eat. He had to adjust the pillow, as he was a little bit uncomfortable. "Also, you're overdressed now," he pointed his chopsticks at HyungJoon's clothes. "Strip."

"Right now?"  HyungJoon eyed his boyfriend in amusement.  "I'm not sure if you'll be able to wait until we're done eating if we're both sitting here almost naked."  He gave the pillow a look, trying not to grin.  But nevertheless he pushed his box of food to one side so he could get up and start taking off his clothes. 

"I can control myself," KyuJong sniffed, returning to his meal. He watched his boyfriend disrobe out of the corner of his eye. "Can you?" he said, slowly sliding the chopsticks in and out of his mouth as he took a bite.

Wiggling out of his jeans until he was left with just his boxers on, HyungJoon made the mistake of watching KyuJong, promptly going red as he quickly climbed back onto the bed and grabbed his food.  "O-of course I can," he retorted, starting to eat again as if to show KyuJong that. 

Tapping the chopsticks against his bottom lip, KyuJong watched HyungJoon. "That mean you're my dessert? Since it seems like we're not going anywhere for a while."

"I can settle for that," HyungJoon turned more red even as he tried to appear unaffected.  "We can have ice cream tomorrow?"  He popped another piece of pasta into his mouth. 

"Holding you to that," KyuJong nodded, taking another bite of his food, moaning happily at how good it tasted. "This was definitely a good idea. The food is delicious. How is yours?"

"Very good," the younger man replied, but he was more than a little distracted by the moan.  Shifting around a little, he focused on his food again, trying to stop himself from eating too fast. 

"Can I try a bit?" KyuJong asked, leaning slightly towards him and looking at what was in his box.

"Sure," HyungJoon nodded.  He picked up a bit in his chopsticks and held it out for the older man, tapping it lightly against his lower lip. 

Opening his mouth, KyuJong wrapped his lips lightly around the chopsticks as he took the bite, slowly pulling back until he had the pasta in his mouth and was chewing on it. "Mmmm, very good," he nodded, keeping his eye contact with HyungJoon.

Swallowing thickly, HyungJoon tried desperately to keep his mind on food, and nothing else.  He was definitely going to last, KyuJong wasn't going to get the better of him.  
      
    Then he thought that two could play at that game.  "I want to try some of yours too," he pouted at the older man. 

"That so?" KyuJong smiled, scooting closer to his boyfriend. Picking up some of the pasta, he held it up for HyungJoon to take. As he leaned over the pasta fell from the chopstick onto HyungJoon's lap. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me get that," he smiled, setting his food aside and leaned down to pick up the wayward noodle off of HyungJoon's thigh.

Anything that HyungJoon had been planning to do to get KyuJong back died with that, and he had to bite back a strangled noise, the blush making its way down his neck.  He might be getting better at the whole teasing concept, but KyuJong had him beat every time. "T-thanks..."  
      
    Then he got an idea, and before KyuJong could do anything else, the younger man had leaned forward to take the bit of food straight from KyuJong's fingers.  Lips around his boyfriends fingertips, he sucked off the sauce along with the pasta and kept his eyes locked on KyuJong's own as he straightened.  "Tastes good." 

Blinking at that, KyuJong held back a strangled whimper that was threatening to come out. Oh, it was on now. Relaxing his expression, KyuJong tasted his own finger that HyungJoon just had in his own mouth. "Mmm.. yup, tastes very good." He made quite the show of trying to get the invisible remnants of sauce from his fingers.

HyungJoon knew he should probably look away, but the sight was making his mouth dry and it was all he could do to not shove their food away and attack the older man.  He _wasn't_ going to lose.  Focusing on his food again, he ate more.  But he purposely let the sauce drip a little, flicking his tongue out to catch the drops before they could run down his chin. 

Seeing what he was doing, KyuJong shook his head as he leaned forward. "You're such a messy eater," he murmured, ducking his head to HyungJoon's chin to get any of the sauce he missed with his tongue. "Maybe I should just take over in feeding you," he said, looking down at the box in HyungJoon's lap and picking up a noodle in his fingers before turning back to hold it up for HyungJoon to take.

Practically quivering in restraint, HyungJoon bit on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from ducking his head to catch KyuJong's mouth.  He blinked at the noodle offered to him, before realizing this was a definite way to get KyuJong back.  If KyuJong didn't do anything else that was.  
      
    "Sure," he said nonchalantly, and leaned forward to take the other end of the noodle on his mouth.  He didn't look away from KyuJong as he worked his way up it, tip of his tongue flicking against KyuJong's fingers as he took the noodle and pulled back. 

KyuJong watched HyungJoon take the noodle with impassive eyes, but swallowed roughly and released the breath he was holding once HyungJoon had leaned back. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this food," KyuJong mused, picking up another noodle. "I'll have to have some more.

Placing one end of the noodle in his mouth, KyuJong slowly sucked it up into his mouth.

Damn it all, HyungJoon was having trouble focusing on the fact that this was _food_ , and if he took it out of context of the strange challenge there was absolutely nothing wrong with eating this way.  But he couldn't stop focusing on KyuJong's lips.  
      
    "It's a nice treat," he shrugged, somehow managing to keep his voice level.  But his hands shook a little as he picked up his chopsticks again, pouted at the sauce that covered the majority of the wood after dropping into the box, and proceeded to lick all the sauce off. 

"It is," KyuJong nodded, picking up his own box again. "We should do this more often, just eat by ourselves like this. It's very interesting." Leaning against HyungJoon he slowly picked up bits of pasta and delicately put into his mouth, moaning at each one.

Quivering, HyungJoon determinedly kept eating, but each moan made him twitch and squirm a little more.  
      
    He didn't make it until the end of his food.  Before KyuJong could get the next pasta to his lips, HyungJoon had pushed both their boxes away and smashed their lips together, pushing KyuJong down into the bed. 

Squeaking at the sudden attack, KyuJong was caught off guard for a brief moment before he wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck and returned the kiss. "Weren't you enjoying your dinner?" he murmured, nipping at his boyfriend's lower lip.

"Dinner's over, time for dessert," HyungJoon huffed, before deepening the kiss and running one hand down KyuJong's chest, pushing the pillow away when he reached it. 

Breath hitching slightly at HyungJoon's hand on his chest, KyuJong wasn't going to complain about the abrupt end to dinner. His fingers tightened on HyungJoon's shoulders, pressing their bodies close together as he rolled his hips up into him.

HyungJoon gasped into the kiss, a strangled whine escaping him as he pressed back down.  His hand quickly made short work of both their boxers, and he'd settled pressed flush against KyuJong's body, moaning. 

Shuddering, KyuJong ran his knee up and down the side of HyungJoon's thigh, not letting up on the kiss until he was out of breath. Breaking off, he ran his hands through HyungJoon's hair, looking up at him with darkened eyes. "Love you," he whispered, small curl to his lips.

"Love you too," HyungJoon whispered, breathing in slowly and taking in everything.  His hand found KyuJong's knee and hooked the older man's leg around his waist, kissing him insistently, everything else forgotten.  
      
    So what if he lost.  This was more than worth it. 

****************

After having decided to go out and eat right away. JungMin and YoungSaeng walked around the city a bit, just enjoying the atmosphere and after an hour or two were heading back to the hotel, the sun had set and it was starting to get very chilly.

Hands loosely intertwined, JungMin led YoungSaeng through the lobby to the elevators. "Did you have a nice time?"

Looking up at JungMin, YoungSaeng's lips curled and he nodded.  "A great time, thank you."  He'd really enjoyed himself, just relaxing with JungMin without worrying about anything.  Tomorrow would be a big day, but for now their minds were on the moment only, and YoungSaeng was happy to just be with his boyfriend.  "Did you?" 

"I did," JungMin nodded, stepping into the elevator when the doors opened and pressing the button to their floor. Leaning against the wall he gathered YoungSaeng up in his arms and held him. "I'm glad we were able to do this, just spend some quality time together without the others." He ran his hand through YoungSaeng's hair. "Reminds me of being in Busan."

YoungSaeng rested against JungMin's body, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's neck.  "It does.  Can we do this again sometime?" he murmured, breathing in deeply.  "We haven't spent this much time alone together in a long time."  He kissed JungMin's neck lazily, just basking in his boyfriend's presence. 

"Of course, any time you want," JungMin smiled, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back. The elevator stopped and doors opened, JungMin kissed the top of YoungSaeng's head as he pushed off the wall and led his boyfriend back down to their room. "Anything you wanted to do for the rest of the night? I hear there's a pool, and a hot tub," he mused, glancing out of the corner of his eye at YoungSaeng.

The older man tilted his head slightly to one side at that.  "Hot tub, huh?"  His lips curled as he glanced back at JungMin.  "Think anyone will be there this late at night?"  His fingers curled tighter around JungMin's. 

"Possibly, but it is late," JungMin said with a grin, pulling YoungSaeng closer. "We don't have anything to wear though."

YoungSaeng tilted his head to one side in thought.  "If we're the only ones there, why would we have to worry about that?" 

Reaching the room, JungMin stopped and turned to YoungSaeng. "You know, I like the way you think sometimes. We don't need anything from the room do we?"

Chuckling, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin.  "Sometimes?  And no, there should be towels there I believe." 

"Well let's go then," JungMin leaned down to give YoungSaeng a kiss before heading back to the elevator. "Let's hope we don't get caught, the others might not like hearing we got kicked out of the hotel."

"Probably not. Are you saying it's a bad idea?" YoungSaeng mused, but he held on to JungMin's arm loosely as they walked back the way they'd came. 

"Oh, it's a very bad idea," JungMin chuckled, pressing the call button at the elevator when the reached it. "But I like bad ideas, especially if they come from you."

"Can't be any worse than at the club."  YoungSaeng waited for the elevator to arrive before stepping inside and pressing the button for the pool level.  He leaned up to kiss JungMin, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck. 

Settling his hands at YoungSaeng's waist, JungMin returned the kisses. "We're lucky boss lady likes us so much, or we wouldn't have kept that gig this long. Amount of times she's caught us in the back room, you'd think she'd have thrown us to the curb by now."

YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning up on his toes.  "Well, we do bring lots of customers.  It must make up for it somehow."  He lingered against JungMin's lips, breath mingling. 

Shuffling forward, JungMin pressed YoungSaeng up against the wall of the elevator. "We should ask her about doing a weekend show sometime."

"That would be fun," YoungSaeng breathed.  "One of the larger shows."  He arched away from the wall and against JungMin as the elevator door dinged open.  "If we don't move now, we might never leave this elevator." 

"Then we really will get thrown out," JungMin chuckled, giving him another kiss before pulling back and stepping off the elevator. Looking around, he put his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and headed down the corridor to where the signs were pointed towards the pool area.

After a little bit of wandering he found the door to the pool, looking over the sign posted. "Looks like it all closed an hour ago, shouldn't be anybody here now." He tried the door, pleased to find it unlocked and quickly pushed YoungSaeng in before him.

Smiling at that bit of good luck, YoungSaeng looked around once he was shoved inside.  The lights were off, along with the machines, but once he took a quick look around it was easy to figure out how to turn the hot tub in the corner back on.  He flicked on the dim lights around the edges of the tub as well, making sure it wasn't bright enough to alert anyone to their presence. 

JungMin locked the door behind them, just in case one of the workers came by to check if it was locked. "Kind of spooky in here with all the lights off," he said, heading to the hot tub. "But we're alone."

"Mhm."  YoungSaeng watched the tub start to heat up, the jets turning back on.  He looked up at JungMin.  "Pity we can't turn on a few more lights, but that's fine."  He stood up, curling his fingers into JungMin's shirt.  "Now, since I presume you're not going in there fully dressed..." 

"That may defeat the purpose of coming down here," JungMin smirked, his eyes traveling down the length of YoungSaeng's body to where his hands were settled on the older man's hips. "You won't be needing these clothes either." He pushed up on the bottom of YoungSaeng's shirt.

"No, not really."  YoungSaeng started to pull off JungMin's shirt as well, kissing his jawline softly.  When JungMin had pushed up his shirt enough, he let go so he could help his boyfriend remove it, setting his shirt aside before resuming his task. 

Helping, JungMin pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side somewhere it wouldn't get too wet. His fingers and lips reattached to the other man,working on undoing YoungSaeng's pants and pushing them down to pool at his feet. All the while he had YoungSaeng's lips occupied with a kiss.

Moving his mouth against JungMin's slowly, YoungSaeng undid JungMin's pants at the same time as he stepped out of his own.  He eased the material down JungMin's legs, and then they were left in just their boxers.  His fingers hooked into the waistband of JungMin's and rid him of those as well. 

Shivering slightly in the cool air, JungMin was already pulling down YoungSaeng's boxers and tossing them to the side. He wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend, not breaking from kiss until he needed to breathe. "Ready?" he said with a smile, letting his arms fall away to take YoungSaeng's hands and lead him closer to the edge of the hot tub.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled in return, shivering at the cold air as he followed JungMin.  He slowly put one foot down into the hot tub, sighing at the temperature.  Stepping down into it, he eased himself down onto a seat and brought JungMin down with him.  "This feels really good." 

"It does," JungMin smiled, stretching out his legs, letting the water keep them afloat. It especially felt good on his bad leg. Relaxing into the seat, he tipped his head back and stayed like that for a moment, his eyes closed. "We need one of these someday."

"How much money do you plan on making?" YoungSaeng chuckled, watching JungMin with a smile.  "It would be nice though.  Or at least to go somewhere that has this every now and then."  He didn't let go of JungMin's hand, settling against his boyfriend and closing his eyes as well. 

"I plan on making as much as I can to take care of you and your daughter," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng closer. Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist, he nuzzled into the crook of his neck and placed small kisses to the soft skin. "I don't you to have to worry about a thing."

YoungSaeng sighed in contentment as he wrapped his own arm around JungMin's shoulders loosely.  "I think together we'll be able to take care of her," he murmured, tilting his head to brush his lips against JungMin's hair.  "I don't want her to ever feel like she's not wanted, or lack for anything a normal kid should have." 

"She won't," JungMin whispered, tilting his head up to kiss YoungSaeng's cheek. "All she's ever going to know is love, and a happy home. We can do that much for her after everything she's been through." It reminded JungMin of his own situation growing up, and how all he ever wanted was a family to be with. All the more reason he was going to make sure she had the best possible life.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled, opening his eyes a little to look up at JungMin.  "With her two appas," he chuckled, ducking a little to meet JungMin's lips with his own.  He was thankful for everything JungMin had done and was continuing to do, knowing he was so lucky to have him. 

JungMin smiled into the kiss, bringing up his hand to frame YoungSaeng's jaw as he deepened the kiss. There wasn't anything he wouldn't ever do for YoungSaeng, he loved the older man too much to deny him anything. After a moment he shifted to pull YoungSaeng into his lap, his hand rubbing up and down the man's back.

YoungSaeng let JungMin move him into his lap, gasping softly against the younger man's mouth.  "Min," he breathed into the kiss, settling more comfortably with his legs on either side of JungMin's waist.  It was a different feeling while half in the water, but it felt good, and he arched against his boyfriend as he deepened the kiss further. 

Running his hands over YoungSaeng's frame, JungMin lost himself in the passionate kiss. Being with YoungSaeng was exciting, and he could never get enough of the feeling of being with him. They tested each others limits, and JungMin always marveled at how YoungSaeng for all his practicality otherwise, could be just as devious as he could.

Trailing his mouth away from YoungSaeng's, JungMin mouthed and nipped at YoungSaeng's neck, and continued down to bite gently at the top of his chest.

Breath becoming shaky, YoungSaeng tipped his head back and moaned softly at the feeling of lips and teeth against his skin.  His legs tightened their grip around JungMin's waist, hands falling from the younger man's shoulders to run down his chest.  Fingers ghosted over and traced abs that had become more defined than the first time they were together. 

JungMin's hands moved up to support YoungSaeng's back lest he fall over into the water. He continued his downward path of nips to YoungSaeng's skin until he reached the water line then slowly moved back up to clamp down hard on his neck. 

A sharp cry spilt from YoungSaeng at that, and he had to bite his lower lip to hush it.  "M-Min," he whispered, hands settling at JungMin's hips under the water as he shifted around in his boyfriend's lap, trying to get his point across. 

"You're so impatient," JungMin chuckled around YoungSaeng's skin. Coming back up to kiss YoungSaeng on the lips again, he shifted forward slightly on the seat, hooking YoungSaeng's legs around his waist. With one hand at the small of YoungSaeng's back, the other between his shoulder blades, JungMin kept him distracted with the kiss as he moved. 

The water's churned around them, and not entirely from the jets. Breathing uneven, JungMin flipped them around to press YoungSaeng's back into the wall of the hot tub. One hand around his waist, the other clinging to the rim of the tub. The kisses resumed, becoming more insistent until JungMin couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as his body stiffened and shuddered to an end. Panting, he dropped his head to YoungSaeng's shoulder, mouthing at the warm water droplets along the skin.

Head falling back to rest against the edge of the tub, YoungSaeng looked up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes, lips parted as he panted softly.  One hand ran through JungMin's hair slowly, as he took in the redhead pressed against him.  
      
    Finally he lowered his gaze to the head against his shoulder, and he smiled as he kissed the damp locks of hair.  One hand ran down JungMin's arm as he nuzzled against his boyfriend and eased them both into a more comfortable position., not saying a word, just feeling. 

Relaxing against YoungSaeng, JungMin placed more soft kisses to YoungSaeng's shoulder and neck. "This was a great idea," he murmured, wrapping his arms securely around YoungSaeng's waist.

"It was," YoungSaeng sighed, smiling tiredly as he ran his fingers down to the nape of JungMin's neck, massaging slowly.  "I love you," he whispered softly in JungMin's ear, kissing the shell before resting against him and closing his eyes.  They could stay like this for a while more. 

"I love you too, so much," JungMin replied with a smile. Taking YoungSaeng's hand in his own he brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Watching him, YoungSaeng smiled and squeezed JungMin's hand lightly before leaning in to kiss JungMin softly, sweetly.  
      
    Finally after a long time of just laying there in the hot tub, he opened his eyes again.  "We should probably get going, before someone finds us here," he chuckled, running his fingers along JungMin's jawline. 

Nipping at the fingers, JungMin nodded. "Yeah, let's go," he leaned in to give another kiss to YoungSaeng's lips. "Not like we can't do this more in the room anyway." Sliding over the rim of the tub, he stood up and held out his hands for YoungSaeng to take.

"True," YoungSaeng smiled as he reached up to take JungMin's hands and get up out of the tub.  "And the bed's pretty comfortable."  He shivered a little at the temperature difference, looking around for towels.  Spotting them, he picked up one for JungMin and passed it to his boyfriend before getting his own. 

Taking the towel, JungMin danced from foot to foot as he started to dry off. "The bed is much more comfortable, and probably a lot warmer too." When he felt he was dry enough, he slid back into his clothes, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of the fabric against his damp skin.

Nodding, YoungSaeng toweled off the best he could before slipping back into his own clothes, brushing damp hair out of his eyes.  "I don't know about you, but I'm taking these off again the second we're in the room," he chuckled, trying to stop his shirt from clinging to him.  Leaning up, he pecked JungMin on the lips before going to find the controls to turn off the hot tub again, as well as the one light he'd turned on. 

"I thought that was a given?" JungMin chuckled, heading over to the door to unlock it and peek out. He didn't see anyone out in the hall. He waited until YoungSaeng was finished with what he was doing before hurriedly motioning him through. Once YoungSaeng was out he stepped out behind him and shut the door quietly, taking YoungSaeng's hand and heading back toward the elevator.

Following along beside JungMin, YoungSaeng pressed the call button and leaned against his boyfriend while they waited.  The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, the older man pressing the number for their floor.  Just as the doors were almost closed, he caught sight of one of the maids coming around the corner, and bit back a laugh as the doors closed and the elevator moved.  "Think we just missed being caught," he murmured. 

"Wouldn't be the first time," JungMin chuckled, his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. "It's kind of half the fun."

"As long as we don't get kicked out of the hotel for it," YoungSaeng laughed quietly, resting against JungMin.  When the door opened onto their floor, he pulled JungMin out and towards their room.  "Think the others are asleep yet?" 

"Possibly," JungMin pursed his lips. "HyunJoong and KiBum probably are. I have a feeling Kyu and HyungJoon are making the most of having some alone time like we are." At the door to their room JungMin pulled out the key and unlocked it for YoungSaeng to go in first.

"Then I'm really glad for thick hotel walls," YoungSaeng chuckled, stepping into the room and slipping out of his shoes.  He stretched out, going to close the curtains and waiting for JungMin to close the door before pulling off his shirt again with a shiver. 

"Me too," JungMin chuckled, kicking off his shoes once the door was shut and locked. As he moved more into the room, the clothes came off. Leaving his boxers, he collapsed onto the bed happily, holding out his hand for YoungSaeng to join him. "And big comfy beds."

Getting rid of everything except his own boxers as well, YoungSaeng took JungMin's hand and climbed onto the bed with him, draping himself over his boyfriend's chest with an 'oof'.  "Comfy is right.  I don't want to move now." 

"Well we don't have to until tomorrow at least," JungMin winced at YoungSaeng collapsing on him. He ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair, peering down at him with a small smile.

"Good."  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's collar sleepily, shifting a little so that his weight wasn't entirely on the younger man.  He tilted his head up to look at JungMin, smiling a little before he closed his eyes. 

After a moment of silently watching him, JungMin tugged lightly on a lock of YoungSaeng's hair. "Can I ask you something?"

YoungSaeng cracked one eye open at him.  "What is it?" he murmured. 

"Before you met me you were only with girls... had you had any interest in guys before?" JungMin asked quietly, a puzzled look on his face.

"Why the weird question now?"  YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow before pursing his lips in thought.  "Maybe on a subconscious level, I would think some guys were cute, but I never really gave it much thought.  Especially when they all insisted on calling me girly," he grumbled against JungMin's chest. 

JungMin blinked at that, settling his hand around YoungSaeng's back. "Why would they think you were girly?"

"Probably the same reason you keep sticking me in those damn skirts?"  YoungSaeng pouted up at him.  "My hair wasn't this long, but it was still longer than most I guess.  And I got along better with the girls than the guys, most of the time." 

"You know, I never thought you looked like a girl, not until those stupid idiots in Busan were hitting on you," JungMin said softly. "You've always looked like a man to me." He leaned down to brush his lips against YoungSaeng's pout. "And the skirt thing was out of necessity the first time... the second time wasn't my idea."

YoungSaeng blinked at him, then his gaze softened.  "You just seemed to enjoy the idea a little too much," he chuckled, pushing himself up a little so he could kiss JungMin more.  It made him feel a lot better though, to hear JungMin hadn't considered him girly like the others had. 

"I only like seeing you in a skirt cause it shows off your legs," JungMin chuckled, returning the kiss. "You have very nice legs," he said, patting YoungSaeng's thigh.

"Then I'll just buy shorts," YoungSaeng replied, lips quirked upwards.  "I don't like skirts, especially that mini-skirt thing.  Couldn't even sit down without being sure I wasn't going to flash someone." 

"Well I'll make sure no one makes you wear a skirt ever again," JungMin said with a smile, smoothing YoungSaeng's hair back. "And no one's going to call you a girl, or girly either. Only I get to."

"As long as I get to hit you when you do," YoungSaeng sniffed, but smiled at the hand in his hair.  Leaning forward, he kissed JungMin again.  "Any other strange questions out of nowhere?" 

"No," JungMin rolled his eyes, pulling YoungSaeng closer. "It wasn't out of nowhere, it's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while. I'm just curious as to how I got so lucky with you."

"I'd say I'm the one who got lucky, but then we'll just argue again."  YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's neck softly, closing his eyes.  "Guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." 

"Guess so," JungMin smiled, settling with YoungSaeng in his arms as he pulled the blankets over top the both of them. "So, are you tired now?"

"Getting there," YoungSaeng murmured.  "You?"  He burrowed against the warm hollow they'd made under the blankets, smile tugging at his lips. 

"A little," JungMin shrugged, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's side. "I'm a little anxious about tomorrow."

Opening his eyes a little, YoungSaeng nuzzled against his boyfriend's neck.  "Don't be," he whispered.  "It'll go fine.  This time tomorrow, you'll be wondering what you were so nervous about." 

Sighing, JungMin smiled at that. "I know you're right, but I'm still nervous. You can't tell me you're not nervous about meeting your daughter."

"Of course I'm nervous.  But we're going to go through with it regardless."  YoungSaeng lifted his head a little and reached up to tilt JungMin's face to meet his eyes.  "No matter what happens, I'll be right with you the whole time," he said quietly. 

Taking in YoungSaeng's expression, JungMin nodded, the smile widening. "I know, thank you," he murmured, pulling YoungSaeng closer for a long slow kiss. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through tomorrow without YoungSaeng at his side.

YoungSaeng sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms more securely around his boyfriend.  No matter what happened, he would make sure JungMin was never alone again. 

It was a few minutes before JungMin slowly pulled back, looking into YoungSaeng's eyes. "We should get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Cradling his boyfriend in his arms, JungMin kissed his forehead and nose before settling down for sleep. "I love you."

Settling down for the night as well, YoungSaeng smiled and returned the soft kiss against JungMin's jaw.  "Love you too," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
      
    ******************************  
      
    The elevator dinged as it opened onto the right floor, HyunJoong stepping out first.  "Did you have a good time?" he chuckled, looking down at KiBum.  He had one arm around the younger man's waist, thumb slowly stroking the material of his shirt. 

"I did, thank you," KiBum nodded, glancing up at HyunJoong as he leaned against him. "You know, it's funny how before we couldn't think of two words to say to each other, but now it's like conversation's the easiest thing in the world." He smiled, turning his head away. "It's nice."

"Well, we didn't really know each other that well," HyunJoong shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.  "It's hard to start conversations when you don't know the other person.  But it is nice."  He stopped outside their room, unlocking the door and opening it.  "It's also different without the others popping in and out all the time." 

Stepping in, KiBum pulled off his shoes and went to turn on a light. "Yeah, but I know I'll miss it when they go to Jeju," KiBum said, closing the curtains before dropping down on the bed and stretching out.

"We'll have to talk about it one day," HyunJoong mused, locking the door and closing the curtains before removing his own shoes.  "Probably after this."  He went to sit down on the bed next to KiBum, watching him with a small smile. 

"Probably," KiBum nodded, scooting up to lay his head down on a pillow. "So... what now? Are you tired?"

"Not really, though we'll probably have to sleep eventually."  HyunJoong looked over his shoulder at the younger man.  "You?" 

"No, not really," KiBum shook his head. "You want to watch some TV or something?"

"Sure," HyunJoong shrugged.  Looking around for the remote for a moment, he didn't see it anywhere.  There was a pause before the TV flicked on by itself, and he scooted back on the bed so he was more level with KiBum, playing with a strand of the younger man's hair. 

"You know, we're going to save a lot on batteries with you around," KiBum chuckled, shifting so he could put his head in HyunJoong's lap and watch the TV a little more comfortably.

HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "Glad I can be of use."  He tweaked KiBum's nose a little before resuming running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, more interested in KiBum than whatever was on TV. 

KiBum grumbled and wrinkled his nose at the tweak, but didn't make too much of a fuss over it. He was comfortable where he was, and was enjoying the hand in his hair. After a few minutes he closed his eyes, too distracted to pay attention to the television and ran his hand up and down HyunJoong's thigh lightly.

The older man drew in a slow breath at the hand running along his thigh, resting back against the headboard as he looked down at KiBum.  A gentle smile played across his lips as his fingers continued to run through the soft hair, then eventually down over the nape of his neck, trailing along KiBum's jaw to stroke his cheek. 

At the hand on his cheek, KiBum opened his eyes, rolling over onto his back to look up at HyunJoong. It was another one of those moments as he looked into HyunJoong's eyes where he wondered why he was having such difficulty. He knew HyunJoong wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him, and KiBum did want to be closer to the older man. Was it too soon though?

KiBum's brow creased slightly as he thought about that. Was seven months of knowing each other too soon? No, not really. The corners of his lips curled upwards as he brought up a hand to run along HyunJoong's jaw above him. Maybe his problem was that he kept thinking he needed to be hesitant, but no, he didn't need to be. "Hyun..." he whispered, the smile growing. "Would you think it weird if I said I was ready?"

HyunJoong blinked at that, looking down at him and leaning into the hand against his jaw.  He thought about that, stroking KiBum's cheek slowly.  The last thing he wanted was to push KiBum into something that he wasn't ready for, something like this especially.  He was more than willing to go to the younger man's pace and let KiBum build up confidence.  
      
    "It wouldn't be weird, everyone goes at their own pace," he murmured, ducking his head and cupping KiBum's face to kiss him softly.  "But I would ask if you truly meant you were ready." 

Returning the kiss, KiBum ran his hand back into HyunJoong's hair, tangling his fingers up in the strands. "I do mean it Hyun," he whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I am ready, because it's you, and I trust you... Hyun, I think.... " he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a breath. "I love you."

The older man's eyes widened slightly at that, HyunJoong looking down at his younger boyfriend.  After a moment he leaned back down the rest of the way to catch KiBum's mouth in soft kisses, noses touching.  "I love you too," he whispered, lips curled upwards as he brushed KiBum's hair back, breath mingling. 

Hearing that, KiBum's heart raced, and his chest swelled in happiness. He'd known he felt this way for a while now, and hadn't had the courage to say it. Now that he knew HyunJoong felt the same way, it reaffirmed his decision, that he was ready for this. "Hyun, I'm ready," he whispered again, kissing his boyfriend. 

HyunJoong's gaze softened at that, and he whispered a quiet affirmative against KiBum's mouth before deepening the kiss as he drew KiBum up from his lap.  The TV flickered off as he guided KiBum to lie down with his head against the pillows, kissing him again and again. 

Getting lost in the kisses, KiBum wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's neck. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest in anticipation. Any fears he had had, HyunJoong had put them to rest through his patience and understanding, and most of all his love. Fingers tightened on HyunJoong's shirt as he slowly pulled up on it.

Feeling his shirt being pulled up, HyunJoong shifted slightly to help KiBum get it off easier.  He shrugged out of the material and left the shirt to one side, resuming the kiss with KiBum.  His lips trailed down KiBum's jaw and neck, mouthing slowly at his skin as he slid a hand under the younger man's shirt, fingers stroking the soft skin of his stomach. 

Shuddering, KiBum tried to relax at HyunJoong's touch. Despite mentally being ready, there was still the first twinge of doubt. The more HyunJoong caressed at his skin, the more KiBum ignored that voice in the back of his head and finally relaxed. Tipping his head to the side, his eyes fluttered at the attention, actually enjoying it.

HyunJoong could feel the tension in KiBum's body as he kissed along his neck.  He paused for a moment to make his way back up, kissing along the shell of KiBum's ear.  
      
    "You know if you want to stop at any time, you just need to tell me," HyunJoong whispered, brushing his lips slowly against the younger man's earlobe as his hand ran along KiBum's stomach and slowly further up his chest. 

Gasping, KiBum's eyes fluttered open and he moaned softly as he shook his head. "Don't... don't stop," he murmured, his arms going back around HyunJoong's neck, finger's pressing into the bare skin. The more HyunJoong touched him, the more he wanted his boyfriend to do to him.

Lips curling at the moan, HyunJoong kissed KiBum's ear again before shifting back down to his previous target, lips ghosting over KiBum's neck and along his collarbone.  The hand under his boyfriend's shirt was pushing the material up, and after a moment he had to lean back a little so he could remove it.  His hands ran past defined muscles and over sensitive areas as he slipped the shirt over KiBum's head and arms. 

Once his shirt was off, KiBum shivered slightly at the cool air on his skin. He looked up at HyunJoong, complete trust in his eyes as he reached out to run his hands down his boyfriend's chest and stomach. He smiled softly, once again appreciating HyunJoong's form. The man had a very nice body after all. His fingers settled at the waistband of HyunJoong's pants, and after a second of debate, he started to unbutton them.

HyunJoong felt his pants loosening from his waist, the accidental brush of KiBum's fingers against his skin making his breath hitch.  Continuing to almost lazily mouth along KiBum's collarbone and then his chest, one hand supported him from falling forward as the other trailed down to KiBum's own jeans, flicking open the button and undoing the zipper.  As he felt his own pants coming undone enough for him to start to push them down himself, he kissed KiBum's chest before biting lightly, not enough to hurt. 

KiBum squeaked at the bite, unprepared for it. It felt good though, and he laughed lightly as he started to wiggle out of his jeans once they were undone. This whole thing still felt a little surreal to him. He never thought HyunJoong would like him, let alone love him, and love him enough to be doing this. Once he had his pants kicked off he helped HyunJoong in finishing getting his off.

A chuckle escaped HyunJoong at the squeak and laugh, and he bit a little more, curious about KiBum's reactions.  He wanted to know what the younger man would enjoy the most, how to make him forget all about being nervous and just focus on them.  Kicking his own pants all the way off, that left them both in just their boxers.  
      
    Hands running up and down KiBum's sides soothingly, HyunJoong's fingers hooked into the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers and started to slide them off as he shifted back up to kiss KiBum's jaw and neck. 

Whining at the bites that he was quickly beginning to enjoy, KiBum's eyes opened as he felt HyunJoong start to pull down on his boxers. Despite being ready, he was still very embarrassed about what was happening and rolled his head to the side, covering his face with his hand.

HyunJoong smiled, kissing along the exposed neck.  "Relax," he whispered softly, brushing his lips along KiBum's jaw.  He eased KiBum's boxers down the younger man's legs and off, not really caring where they ended up.  Once that was done, he resumed running his hands up and down KiBum's sides and thighs, removing KiBum's hand from his face so he could kiss him and try to help him feel less embarrassed. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum wrapped his arms back around HyunJoong's neck, shivering at how their bare skin rubbed together. He opened his eyes to look up into HyunJoong's, a tinge of nervousness in his otherwise trusting expression. Nodding slowly, he kissed HyunJoong again, relaxing in his boyfriend's hold. There was nothing to worry about, not with HyunJoong.

Only once HyunJoong was sure KiBum was all right did he start to remove his own boxers, sliding them down enough so he could kick them off.  He just hovered over his boyfriend for the moment and kissed him, deepening the action to explore the inside of KiBum's mouth as his hands slowly explored along KiBum's body, finding sensitive areas and lingering. 

Moaning into the kiss, KiBum's body moved unconsciously into the hands that were touching him. He'd never been with another person like this and let them touch him. He never expected it would feel so good either. The more HyunJoong explored his body with his fingers, the more relaxed KiBum became, encouraging HyunJoong to do more.

Swallowing KiBum's moans, HyunJoong's breathing was slowly becoming heavier as he felt their bare skin brushing together.  He rolled their hips together and moaned into his younger boyfriend's mouth, one hand trailing down to hook under KiBum's knee.  "KiBum..." 

KiBum gasped, shuddering at the their bodies being pressed together. When he heard his name, he opened his eyes again to look up at HyunJoong with a darkened gaze. "Hyun.." he whispered, nodding slowly as he wrapped his leg around HyunJoong's waist.

    HyunJoong's lips curled into a gentle smile as he helped KiBum secure his leg properly, running his hand up and down the younger man's thigh as he leaned down to kiss him again as he shifted position.  
      
    The older man was careful with KiBum, going slowly to make sure he wouldn't cause more hurt than was needed.  He knew when KiBum was in pain, watching his expressions carefully and whispering soft reassurances against his lips, running his hands along his boyfriend's sides.  He also knew when it was safe to continue, kissing KiBum's lips before starting to move.  
      
    It was slow at first, as they both got accustomed to each other and the situation.  Then as KiBum's reactions became positive instead, the pace quickened, HyunJoong's mouth falling away from the other man's to kiss and bite at KiBum's pale neck, leaving marks.  
      
    It was over far too soon, both of them crying out together.  Panting, HyunJoong pushed himself up a little more with shaking arms to kiss KiBum slowly, their uneven breaths mingling. 

Still reeling, KiBum returned the kisses tiredly, his arms going about HyunJoong's neck until he pulled away from the kiss to bury his nose again HyunJoong's neck. His mind was flooded with emotions and sensations that he was having trouble thinking coherently. He never expected that to feel as good as it did, despite the pain.

HyunJoong buried his nose in KiBum's hair, breathing in deeply.  After a moment of just resting he shifted to lay down beside KiBum, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist to pull him close.  
      
    "How are you feeling?" he whispered, kissing KiBum's temple. 

Wincing slightly as he rolled onto his side and nuzzle against HyunJoong, KiBum smiled. "Okay... a little sore, but I'm okay." He lifted his head up to look at HyunJoong. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No, thank _you_."  HyunJoong kissed KiBum's nose.  "It hurts less after the first time."  He rested against KiBum, closing his eyes and running his hand along KiBum's back soothingly.  "A shower tomorrow morning would help." 

Nodding, KiBum smiled and nuzzled his nose into HyunJoong's neck. "I think I'll be okay doing that more often," he said shyly, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. After a moment he laughed softly. "So, does that mean you like being on top then?"

HyunJoong chuckled at that.  "How do you assume, if we've only done this once?" he teased.  "I'd definitely look forward to doing this more often."  He buried his nose against KiBum's hair. 

"Just a guess," KiBum smiled, kissing HyunJoong's neck softly. "You ever going to tell me one way or another?"

"Why should I?"  HyunJoong stroked his thumb over KiBum's waist, smiling.  "It's more fun for you to figure me out by yourself." 

KiBum tried to pout but was smiling too hard. "Well, if that means we have to do that again and again, I guess I will." He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, enjoying the smell of HyunJoong's skin.

"Glad to know we're on the same train of thought," HyunJoong teased, feeling his heart rate calm down.  "This would be why you keep running into YoungSaeng and JungMin in all those situations." 

".... well I guess I can see why now, but still," KiBum grumbled, shifting to get more comfortable. "There's still a time and a place, and the hallway of the apartment building was not appropriate."

"Their sense of priorities is a little reversed when it comes to public decency," HyunJoong chuckled in amusement.  He kissed the top of KiBum's head lightly.  "Ready to sleep now?"  He reached down to pull the blankets over them. 

"That's putting it mildly," KiBum snorted, but nodded at the question. "Yeah, I think you tired me right out." Tilting his head up, he smiled at HyunJoong and leaned up to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," HyunJoong whispered in return, kissing him back and lingering before tucking KiBum's head under his chin again.  He rested his head against his boyfriend's, smiling in contentment as he closed his eyes again and slowly drifted off. 

****************

The next morning, JungMin and YoungSaeng woke before noon, showered and ate, which wasn't their usual schedule but they had an appointment to keep. The address JungMin had been given was for a home on the other side of the city, so they decided to take a cab over.

Slumped down in the seat, JungMin watched the buildings go by. YoungSaeng was pressed closed to his side and he held his boyfriend's hand tightly. Despite everything, he was still very nervous.

YoungSaeng alternated between watching outside the cab and watching JungMin, gaze on his boyfriend's expression.  He ran his thumb along the back of JungMin's hand, bringing it up to kiss his fingers softly.  There was nothing he could say that JungMin didn't already know, so he just kept his silence, doing his best to ease the younger man's nervousness with gentle touches. 

It was a fairly long ride with the traffic, but the taxi was pulling up to a building before JungMin realized it. Blinking he sat forward and looked up at it through the window. It looked like a nice enough place. Opening up the door, he eased himself out, rubbing at his leg to ease the cramp that had formed from the ride.

Once YoungSaeng was out, he paid the driver and took YoungSaeng's hand to lead him to the front door. "Tell me again that this is not a bad idea," he said softly, stopping at the door and ringing the bell.

Listening to the doorbell ring, YoungSaeng smiled and leaned up to steal a quick kiss.  "This is a good idea," he said softly as he straightened properly again.  "Just remember to breathe."  He squeezed JungMin's hand reassuringly. 

Squeezing YoungSaeng's hand again, JungMin nodded and took a deep breath. It was a moment before there was a sound of the locks being undone and the door opening. On the other side a middle aged man stood there and JungMin blinked, a little confused. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Song HoSook?"

"Ah, yes she's expecting you," the man said, backing up and motioning for them to enter. JungMin glanced at YoungSaeng and took a step inside. The man, who JungMin was now assuming to be a servant of some kind was taking their coats. "She is in the parlor, to your right," he said, pointing to the room right off the hallway.

Keeping his grip on YoungSaeng's hand, JungMin slid off his shoes and walked with his boyfriend into the room. An older woman was seated on a couch when the stepped in. She stood, smoothing down her skirt and looked between them. JungMin bowed politely. "Song HoSook? My name is Park JungMin, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, please, sit," HoSook nodded, motioning to a couch. "Who is this?" She asked, looking at YoungSaeng.

"Oh, um.. this is YoungSaeng, my boyfriend," JungMin said, watching her impassive expression. He didn't care who knew that he was with YoungSaeng, and if she had an issue with it, it wasn't like it would hurt him any.

YoungSaeng bowed politely as he was introduced, not speaking.  He was just here as moral support, and to stand up for JungMin if things got ugly.  He hoped not.  Sitting down once JungMin had, he kept his hold on JungMin's hand and ran his thumb over his boyfriend's skin soothingly as he looked up at HoSook.  It was impossible to tell what she was thinking. 

It was a tense few minutes since JungMin wasn't sure what to say and HoSook seemed to be sizing them up. JungMin chewed on his lip nervously, glancing at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eye before he decided to speak. "You're probably wondering why I contacted you," he said, looking down.

"I'll admit I'm a little curious," HoSook said, her voice was curt. "I'm more curious as to who you people are though, and how you knew about my son." Blinking, JungMin looked back up at her in confusion. "Were you friends of his? Hoping to cash in on a poor widow now that her husband and son are dead?"

JungMin had no idea how to react to what she was saying, his eyes wide. He looked at YoungSaeng, then back at HoSook. "I'm sorry, there must be a misunderstanding. I'm JungMin, but... I'm not your son, I'm your husband's son."

It was HoSook's turn to look confused. "My husband only had one son, and you are not him."

JungMin was at a complete loss. Did they have the wrong woman?

YoungSaeng was just as confused as JungMin, looking from one to the other.  All the information they'd gathered made sense...this HoSook _was_ the wife of the man JungMin knew to be his father.  So what was going on?  
      
    He chewed on his lower lip, glancing at JungMin and back again before bowing his head.  "I apologize, but may we ask what happened to your son?" he asked politely, face remaining neutral.  Something just wasn't adding up. 

The woman looked at YoungSaeng sharply, eyeing him up and down for a moment before speaking. "He committed suicide three years ago," she said, looking down. 

Something clicked in JungMin's head and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry to hear that," he started slowly. "I have to ask though, how do you know that?"

"My husband found out through his work," she said, looking up at him. "How do you know my son? How do you know JungMin?"

"HoSook... when I was four years old I was given up for adoption," JungMin said, looking the woman in the eyes. "I was told, that my father gave me up because his wife told him too. I was told that my father, was Park SaengHo."

"That's impossible. SaengHo only has two children, a son and daughter," HoSook shook her head.

"Three years ago, I met with the man I thought was my father, and he told me that he never wanted to see me again, that I was a mistake," JungMin continued. "The man I met with, was Park SaengHo, your husband."

HoSook stared at JungMin, her expression more and more confused the longer he spoke.

"...that's not what happened, is it, HoSook," JungMin said gently. "It wasn't you that made him give me up, it was him, that made you give me up."

"Impossible," HoSook was trembling. "JungMin died, my son died."

"I didn't die," JungMin shook his head. "It's true, I attempted suicide three years ago, but I didn't die."

YoungSaeng's eyes widened slowly as both sides of the story began to make more sense.  His grip on JungMin's hand tightened slightly as he watched the woman's expression, going through what this meant.  
      
    That man, SaengHo, hadn't been JungMin's father.  Instead, he had been the one to keep JungMin separated from his real family...and JungMin's mother, Song HoSook.  
      
    This was JungMin's mother. 

Squeezing YoungSaeng's hand back, JungMin slowly slid off the couch, letting go of YoungSaeng to kneel down in front of HoSook. "I didn't die," he said again, looking up at her. "My name, is JungMin, and.. I'm.. I'm your son." 

HoSook was still trembling, staring down at JungMin with wide eyes. "Why would he lie?" she whispered, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Because he wanted to keep me from you, I don't know why," JungMin shook his head, reaching out to take the woman's hand. "After I tried to kill myself, I was told of a place that would help me. You know where they sent me?"

"No..." HoSook gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. "You were there... in that place." JungMin nodded.

"He knew didn't he?" JungMin asked, his heart breaking in his chest for this woman... his mother.

"He had to of," she nodded, her grip tightening on JungMin's hand. "JungMin... oh.. JungMin, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him."

"It's okay," JungMin smiled, feeling himself start to cry. "It's not your fault." JungMin moved to sit down on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around his mother, the older woman began to sob, clinging to her son.

YoungSaeng watched them without interrupting, lips curled upwards softly.  His heart hurt for them both, wishing they hadn't gone through all that they had.  
      
    But coming here had been a good idea after all.  It wasn't just a sense of closure on something that had needled at JungMin's heart for so long.  JungMin had found a parent, his mother.  
      
    And as YoungSaeng remembered the picture they'd seen on Kevin's computer long ago, the happy smile on her face as she held the child in her lap, his own smile widened.  This parent wouldn't hurt JungMin. 

Pulling back from the hug, JungMin smiled at his mother. He would need a lot of time to process what had happened here, but he felt a small piece of his life that had been missing was complete.

"JungMin, such a handsome boy," HoSook smiled, that same wide grin as his own as she took his face in her hands. "You look just like your father."

At that, JungMin's smile dimmed. "Who is my father then?" he asked, taking her hands from his face and holding them tightly. HoSook smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you now, soon though," she said. "I hope you understand."

"Of course," JungMin nodded. It didn't matter so much, as long as that man wasn't his father he was okay with not knowing. JungMin turned to look at YoungSaeng, smiling before he turned back to his mother.

"I have something for you," HoSook said, patting JungMin's hand as she stood up and walked over to a desk on the far side of the room. JungMin blinked in confusion and waited until she returned, handing him a thin bank book. "When you were born I set up an account for you, something my husband never knew about."

"Money?" JungMin shook his head. "I don't want your money," he tried to hand the book back to her but she refused.

"The money is yours JungMin, I can't access it, and I have more than enough to live comfortably," HoSook said, smiling. She turned to look at YoungSaeng. "I'm sorry dear if I was so cold before, would you like anything to drink?"

Listening to all this with his head tilted to one side, YoungSaeng blinked when he was suddenly spoken to.  He shook his head at the question.  "Not really, thank you HoSook sshi," he smiled politely.  
      
    He loved the smile that had formed on JungMin's lips, relieved at the turn of events. 

"Well, I'm going to go make myself some tea anyway," the woman said, taking a deep breath. "Excuse me for just a moment."

JungMin watched her go, his head still spinning when he looked at YoungSaeng. "I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that," he chuckled, getting up to sit down next to YoungSaeng, putting his arm around his waist and leaning in to give him a kiss. The bankbook still in his hand he looked down at it pursing his lips. "I feel wrong taking this money." He handed it to YoungSaeng. "Tell me how much, I don't want to see it."

"It was a very good turn of events," YoungSaeng murmured.  Returning the kiss, he settled against his boyfriend and blinked at the bankbook.  After a moment he reached out and took it, flipping it open to see what was written inside.  
      
    His eyes immediately widened in shock, and he closed the bankbook again.  "I don't think you want me to say how much," he said a little shakily, handing it back carefully. 

Taking it back, JungMin eyed YoungSaeng's expression. "I don't know whether that was good or bad," he said, flipping it open to look. He made a choking noise in his throat. So many zeroes.... 

When he was able to speak again, he looked at YoungSaeng. "So, can we get that hot tub now?"

YoungSaeng laughed a little nervously.  "Is that really all yours?"  He shook his head, unable to believe it, before leaning against JungMin lightly.  "So, apart from being an instant millionaire, are you happy we came," he murmured. 

"Very happy, and that was even before the money," JungMin smiled, kissing the top of YoungSaeng's head. A part of him still thought this was all a fantastic dream and he would wake up any minute. He had a family. Looking up, HoSook was coming back into the room with a cup of tea and resumed her seat on the couch. She looked between the two and smiled.

"So, boyfriend," she said.

"Yeah," JungMin nodded, pulling back slightly from YoungSaeng but keeping a firm grip on his side. 

"Well, I'm happy for you both then," HoSook smiled, taking a sip of her tea before setting it down on the table. "I'll want to hear all about your life JungMin, I've missed so much."

"There's plenty of time now," JungMin said, smiling back at her.

"There is. I would love to say we could spend all afternoon catching up but I have some appointments this afternoon. But you are both welcome back here at any time."

"We'll only be on town for a couple days, but we'll stay in touch of course," JungMin said, wanting to spend as much time with his mother as he could.

"I'll insist," HoSook nodded. "I'm just... so overwhelmed right now."

"Me too," JungMin laughed lightly. "But, we'll go, and maybe we can come back tomorrow if there's time."

"I'd like that, I'll be free all day," HoSook said, getting to her feet. JungMin rose up, looking at the smaller woman for a moment before wrapping her up in his arms and holding her. 

"I'll call tomorrow, before we come by," he said, stepping back.

"I'll have a nice dinner prepared for us," HoSook smiled, patting JungMin on the cheek before turning to YoungSaeng and giving him a hug as well. 

Standing quietly beside JungMin, YoungSaeng was surprised at the hug, blinking for a moment.  Then he smiled warmly and hugged her back, some part of him that had been nervous since they found out she was his mother relaxing.  She approved of their relationship.  He wasn't sure what he would have done if she hadn't, unwilling to separate JungMin from an actual loving parent.  
      
    "It was a pleasure to meet you, HoSook sshi," he smiled once he'd let go and stepped back beside JungMin. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you too YoungSaeng, and you, JungMin," HoSook smiled. JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and led him slowly from the room, looking over his shoulder at HoSook who had retaken her seat on the couch and was looking away. JungMin smiled to himself and headed back towards the door.

After they got their coats and shoes back on, JungMin followed YoungSaeng out the door and back onto the street where he hailed a cab and helped YoungSaeng into it. Only once they were in and the cab had pulled away did JungMin finally pull YoungSaeng into his arms and hold him tight. "Thank you for coming with me Saeng," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Smiling widely, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around JungMin in return and kissed him back.  "I wouldn't have been anywhere else," he murmured, running one hand over JungMin's back.  "I'm so happy for you, Min."  Kissing the corner of JungMin's mouth, he settled against his boyfriend for the ride, lifting one hand to run his fingers slowly through JungMin's hair. 

Closing his eyes, JungMin smiled and rested his head against YoungSaeng's. "I don't even know what to make of what just happened Saeng. I went in there expecting nothing, and came away with a family, a real family. A very rich family at that." He pulled YoungSaeng closer, burying his nose in YoungSaeng's hair. "NaYoung is going to have everything in the world she could ever want."

Chuckling at that, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's neck softly.  "I didn't think we'd have to worry about spoiling her _too_ much."  He sighed softly in contentment.  "Wonder what your mother would think of being a grandmother," he mused, lips quirked upwards slightly. 

"I don't know, I think she's got enough of a shock right now," JungMin smiled, shaking his head. "We can probably tell her tomorrow though." He pulled back, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead. "You're coming with me right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," YoungSaeng smiled.  "Unless you kick me out so you can spend alone time with your mom, that is." 

"Never," JungMin pouted. "You're part of my family now too, you have to be there."

"Then I'll be there," YoungSaeng laughed, tilting his head up before lifting up enough to kiss the cute pout.  "As long as you want me to be there, I'll never be anywhere else." 

"Good," JungMin grinned, hugging him again. "So, you want to go get something to eat now? We've got the rest of the afternoon to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," YoungSaeng smiled in return.  "Maybe we could just walk around downtown and see what's of interest after?  We can catch up with the others in the evening." 

"We'll have to give them a call and see when they're getting back," JungMin nodded, pulling things out of his pockets to find his phone. "I'd like to stop by the bank too, find out more about this account."

"There should be one downtown," YoungSaeng nodded, and shifted out of the way a little so JungMin could reach his phone.  Once it was out, he settled against his boyfriend again, closing his eyes as he listened to the hum of the cab's engine, the traffic around them, and the sound of JungMin's breathing. 

Flipping open the phone, JungMin nodded as he scrolled through the contacts. "Okay, I'll see what their plans are." Dialing the number, he put the phone to his ear and waited.

KyuJong jumped when his phone started going off. Squirming around in his seat he tried to get to it, but he was pressed up against the cab door and was having a bit of difficult since it was three of them squished in the back of the cab. 

Finally managing to get it out, he flipped it open. "Hello? Oh hi Min, how did your meeting go?" KyuJong nodded as he listened. "Oh good, yeah can't wait to hear. Plans? Uh..." KyuJong looked to HyungJoon next to him. "He wants to know what our plans are for the night and when we're getting back."

HyungJoon blinked.  "Uh..." he looked to KiBum beside him, then to KyuJong.  "I guess that depends on if we're kidnapped for dinner, but maybe say around 7 just to be safe?"  HyunJoong glanced around the back of his seat to look at them in the back. 

"There's no way we're getting out of dinner," KiBum said, shaking his head. "But I'd say around seven, yeah."

"Okay, we'll be back a little after seven," KyuJong said into the phone. "Yeah we'll probably be eating dinner there. Okay, yup see you tonight." KyuJong hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Sounds like his meeting went pretty good. At least that's what I'm getting since he called and not Saeng."

"Always good," HyungJoon grinned, relieved for his former roommate.  "We'll have to bug them for details tonight."  He hoped their own meeting went well too...it could go either way.  
      
    Nodding with lips quirked into a smile, HyunJoong's gaze shifted to KiBum and his smile widened.  Catching his boyfriend's gaze when the other two were occupied, he tugged up slightly on his own collar.  One of the marks HyunJoong had left just above KiBum's collarbone was showing. 

Blinking at HyunJoong in confusion, KiBum looked down at his shirt to see what he was talking about. Red bloomed on his cheeks and quickly pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover the mark. He couldn't do anything about the mark just under his jaw but was keeping his head down so no one noticed. He looked up at HyunJoong with a tight frustrated smile before looking away.

"How much further is it?" KyuJong asked, focused on looking out the window. He vaguely remembered the street they were on. His and HyunJoong's apartment hadn't been very far from here.

Chuckling softly, HyunJoong shook his head before looking back out the window.  He could recognize the area too, looking around to see it hadn't changed much.  
      
    "Not that far, just two more blocks over," HyungJoon said, checking the street name.  He looking beside him at KiBum.  "Ready to see umma?" he smiled, nervous butterflies in his stomach. 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, glancing at his brother with a wide smile. "What are we going to say when she asks where we've been?" he asked, chewing on his lip nervously.

HyungJoon blinked, glancing at KyuJong then back to KiBum.  "I think it's still too soon to tell her, right?" he said quietly.  "We can just say we've...been traveling around South Korea?"  KiBum would have to explain about why they'd ran away though. 

"I guess that could work," KiBum nodded. As much as he missed his mom, he was very worried about how this was going to go.

KyuJong watched the brothers for a moment before glancing up at HyunJoong. He wasn't going to sour the conversation by saying anything about how bad of liars the two were. Maybe their mother didn't see it as easily as all of them had.

Looking outside the window, HyungJoon drew in a breath as they pulled up outside a condo complex.  "This is it."  He leaned forward to pay the cab driver.  
      
    HyunJoong got out, looking up at the building.  He was somewhat amused that it was so close to where he and KyuJong used to live.  It made him wonder if maybe they'd passed the Kim brothers on the streets before, years ago. 

Opening up the door and stepping out, KyuJong looked at the building. "I think I knew someone who lived here a long time ago," he said, pursing his lips. He waited for HyungJoon to exit the cab, pulling his coat tighter around himself. "Did you tell her you were bringing people?"

The younger man nodded as he stepped out of the cab and closed the door, the cab driving away.  "Yeah."  He just hadn't said who those people were exactly.  Well, it was all or nothing.  He found KyuJong's hand and squeezed lightly before heading towards their door by the side.  The place looked the exact same as he remembered it.  HyunJoong walked along beside KiBum behind them. 

Fighting down the nervousness in his stomach, KyuJong glanced back at HyunJoong and KiBum. This was going to be quite a shock for the brother's poor mother. Hopefully things wouldn't go the same as it had with his own parents. He had brought HyunJoong with him that time as well.

KiBum's hand found its way into HyunJoong's as the walked up the walk to the door. "Should we... knock? Or just go in?" he asked his brother.

HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  "I guess knock?"  He hesitated for a moment though, swallowing before knocking on the door.  HyunJoong squeezed KiBum's hand reassuringly, looking down at his younger boyfriend before returning his attention to the door.  
      
    A few seconds later, the door opened and a middle-aged woman appeared.  Their mother looked older than when HyungJoon had last seen her, worry and stress leaving lines in her face that weren't there before.  But despite all that, her entire expression lit up when she saw them.  "HyungJoon, KiBum!"  
      
    As she ushered all four in quickly, HyungJoon was about to say something when she pulled both brothers into a warm hug.  "I've missed you both so much!" 

Squawking when he was pulled into the hug, KiBum relaxed after a moment and put his arm around his mother. He was trying not to cry, but it wasn't working. "Missed you too Umma," he mumbled, burying his nose in her shoulder. She still smelled like that same perfume she loved.

Standing next to HyunJoong at the side, KyuJong watched the three family members reunite. He glanced up at his ex with a small smile.

HyunJoong returned the smile with one of his own, before watching the reunion quietly, glad for the two brothers.  
      
    Sniffling a little, HyungJoon returned the hug as well, eyes watering as he felt her hand running through his hair, like she used to when they were little.  "My two boys," she whispered, hugging them close.  
      
    It was a moment before either of them could recover enough to pull away, but she finally did, beaming up at them and one hand on KiBum's arm.  "Let's all move to the living room, shall we?"  The woman looked past them to the two standing out of the way.  "Can I get any of you something to drink?" 

Smiling, KyuJong shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fine," he said, slipping off his shoes and moving out of the entryway.

"I'll take coats," KiBum said, shrugging off his and holding out his hand for the others. He was still sniffling, rubbing at his eyes to clear the tears.

As they all got out of their coats, HyungJoon gave KyuJong a small smile, the group moving into the living room once the coats were hung up.  
      
    It all looked exactly as he remembered it.  HyungJoon wanted to ask if their rooms were still the way they'd left it too, but he could feel a lump in his throat that told him he might really start crying if he said anything about it.  
      
    They all sat down, HyungJoon gravitating back towards KyuJong before long.  Their mother smiled at them.  "It's been two years, hasn't it?  Will you tell me where you've both been?"  They hadn't said anything about it on the phone. 

Glancing nervously at HyungJoon, KiBum shifted in his seat. "Well, Umma, we've just been going around the country and stuff. We wanted to call and get a hold of you, but we couldn't."

"For two years?"  She clearly didn't believe him, her expression worried.  "Can I ask why you left?"  She glanced towards the other two, then back to the brothers.  "There was no note or anything, I just woke up to find you both gone.  Did I do something wrong?"  
      
    HyungJoon quivered slightly, and he bit down on his lower lip.  "You didn't do anything wrong, umma," he whispered, swallowing.  But this wasn't his part to explain...it was KiBum's, along with the reason why he had run away.  
      
    And that would lead to an even bigger explanation. 

"It's my fault Umma, you didn't do anything wrong," KiBum said, shaking his head. "I ran away, and I made HyungJoon come with me." He looked over at HyunJoong, flailing inside. How could he explain this to her? "I got kicked out of school Umma, for fighting. I thought you would be ashamed of me, so I ran away."

Listening to him, her eyes saddened and she shook her head slowly.  "Oh KiBum ah...I would have been upset, but we could have figured something out.  I could never be ashamed of you, you're my little boy.  You can always talk to me about things, I may not necessarily like them, but there is always another way to solve a problem." 

KiBum started tearing up again as she spoke. He knew it had been a rash decision to run away, especially after they got picked up by the facility. "There's more Umma," he said, looking up at her. "I didn't want you to find out why I had been fighting, and that you would hate me for it." He took in a deep breath, glancing at HyungJoon and then back at their mother. "One of my guy friends kissed me, that's why I got into a fight."

She hadn't been expecting that, blinking in surprise for a moment.  "A guy friend?"  HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip, looking from her to his brother.  HyunJoong nudged KiBum's foot reassuringly.  
      
    "You fought with your friend who kissed you?" she clarified after a moment, brow furrowed slightly.

"No, I fought with some boys who came in and saw," KiBum said, looking down at his hands. "Umma... I like... guys." He couldn't bring himself to look at his mother, scared of what her reaction would be. 

There was silence for a long moment, HyungJoon watching their mother's face nervously.  She was definitely caught off-guard by that, it was clear.  A mix of emotions crossed her face, unease one of them, before she shook her head and stood.  
      
    HyunJoong watched as she walked over to them, kneeling down in front of KiBum and cupping her son's face gently, getting KiBum to look at her.  She looked rather out of her element, unsure, but there was a tentative smile.  
      
    "You silly boy," she whispered.  "Thinking that's a good enough reason to run away from your mother." 

KiBum wasn't able to hold back any longer, the tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Umma..." he whimpered, putting his arms around her neck and clinging to her as he cried. "I'm so sorry."

Taking a breath, KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. So far so good.

Squeezing KyuJong's hand in return, HyungJoon watched in relief as their mother hugged her son back, shushing softly and running a small hand through his hair.  "It's okay...it's okay," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.  
      
    After a few moments of just holding him, she pulled back slowly, holding both his hands.  "I might not understand completely, but I will support you with whatever you choose," she said gently.  "You don't have to run away from me, okay?" she squeezed his hands lightly. 

Looking up into his mother's eyes, KiBum nodded, wiping at his tears. "Thank you Umma," he choked out. When he could speak, he pulled one hand out from his mother's grip and reached over to take HyunJoong's hand. "Umma... this is HyunJoong, my boyfriend," he said, glancing from HyunJoong to his mother, chewing on his lip.

Their mother straightened to look at HyunJoong, who bowed his head when he was introduced, squeezing KiBum's hand gently.  
      
    "I've always wondered when you'd bring someone home to show me, although I never expected it to be a boy," the woman smiled, looking between them before settling her gaze on HyunJoong.  "You take good care of my boy," she told him, and his polite smile widened.  
      
    "I will," he murmured, squeezing KiBum's hand again.  
      
    Standing back up and going to sit down again with a soft sigh, she turned her gaze to KyuJong with a smile.  "I believe there's someone here I haven't been introduced to yet?  
      
    HyungJoon shifted a little, biting his lower lip.  "Umma, this is KyuJong...and he's _my_ boyfriend," he said after a moment, holding on to KyuJong's hand still.  
      
    She blinked at that, not expecting both her sons to be interested in men.  But to her credit she recovered quickly, and with a small frown reached out to tap HyungJoon's head with one of the magazines sitting around.  "Aigoo, you're the older brother Joonie, why are you hiding behind KiBummie and making him do the work," she scolded as HyungJoon flushed and sank into his seat, HyunJoong laughing quietly.  
      
    Their mother turned her gaze to KyuJong with a smile.  "A pleasure to meet you KyuJong ah, and I do hope you'll look after my other boy as well, though he's a lost cause some days."  
       
"I try, but it's been more like he takes care of me," KyuJong smiled, bowing his head politely to the woman. It was a relief that she seemed to be handling this news well, and by the look on KiBum and HyungJoon's faces they were relieved as well.

Returning the smile with one of her own, she leaned back to sit up straight in her seat.  "Well, I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the afternoon, because I am kidnapping all four of you for dinner.  Which means I have some work to do."  She stood.  "Why don't you both show your boyfriends around for a bit?  We'll have time to catch up more during dinner."  The older woman hugged both her sons and gave their boyfriends a smile before heading into the kitchen. 

When she left the room, KyuJong leaned over to HyungJoon to give him a kiss. "That went well, don't you think?"

KiBum leaned against HyunJoong and closed his eyes. He was still kind of a mess at the moment; sniffling and tear stained cheeks, but he was smiling.

HyunJoong wrapped one arm around KiBum's waist and held him close, kissing the top of his head and brushing away the remainder of the tears.  
      
    Returning the kiss, HyungJoon smiled at KyuJong.  "Very well, actually."  He knew he and KiBum were lucky to have such an understanding mother.  "Wanna go see if my room's still there?" he grinned, taking KyuJong's hands and pulling him towards the stairs. 

"Not giving me much of a choice are you?" KyuJong chuckled, trying to keep up as they climbed the stairs. He looked around the house as they walked, seeing pictures of the two brothers when they were younger. "You were such a cute little kid."

HyungJoon pinked slightly even as he pouted at his boyfriend.  "I'm not cute now?"  
      
    He was nervous as they headed down the hallway towards his room, wondering if it was still how he remembered it, if their mother had gotten rid of their stuff. 

"You're very cute now, just in a different way," KyuJong chuckled, squeezing HyungJoon's hand.

Grinning a little, HyungJoon ran his thumb over the back of KyuJong's hand before looking at a closed door.  "Well, here it is..."  
      
    Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was that everything was still there.  Granted, it looked a _lot_ cleaner (he couldn't keep his room clean even when he was trying), but it was all there.  It was strange, seeing his room again after two years like nothing has changed, like he hadn't changed.  
      
    "I thought she'd get rid of it all..." he murmured, looking around. 

"Why would she?" KyuJong asked, stepping into the room. He let go of HyungJoon's hand and started to wander around, looking at everything in interest.

"I...don't know, but it's been two years, you know?" HyungJoon murmured as he wandered over to his desk, flipping open one of the notebooks there.  "I guess I thought she would have assumed us dead, or something." 

"All the more reason she wouldn't throw any of it away," KyuJong said, looking at HyungJoon over his shoulder as he poked through the books on the bookcase. "If this is all she had left of you, she'd want to hold onto it."

A sad smile curled HyungJoon's lips.  "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
      
    Looking around more, he shifted a textbook out of the way (he remembered that one; he'd 'lost' it, paid the school fine, and found it two years later) and blinked at what he found underneath.  
      
    It had been maybe a few weeks before their mother's birthday when they ran away...His fingers drew out of the pile a card he'd been working on at the time, trying to make it out of colored paper and drawings like when he was little.  The 'straight' edges were anything but, and there were glue smudges all over it; even after all this time he still failed at crafts, and was more likely to cut his fingers than the paper.  
      
    Looking down at it, tears forming in his eyes and he had to put the card down, leaning over the desk with his eyes closed as he tried not to cry. 

Watching him for a moment, KyuJong smiled sadly as he stepped over to put his arms around HyungJoon's waist. Kissing his cheek, he rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. He didn't say anything, not sure what was going through his HyungJoon's mind, though he had an idea.

The tears finally fell as HyungJoon felt KyuJong's arms around his waist, slipping down his cheeks and falling to the desk.  He wondered if his mother had seen the card while she'd cleaned up his room, and started crying the same as he was now, maybe believing she would never see her sons again.  
      
    Sniffling, he turned around and buried his face in KyuJong's neck, wrapping his arms around his older boyfriend and just holding on to him tightly. 

Running his hand up and down HyungJoon's back slowly, KyuJong made calm soothing sounds in HyungJoon's ear, kissing the side of his head. He glanced down over HyungJoon's shoulder to see what he had been looking at, the half finished card still sitting on top, KyuJong's lip quivered and heart hurt for his boyfriend.

After a moment KyuJong pulled back, taking HyungJoon's face in his hands and looking into his eyes. "You're here now," he whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "That's what's important."

Blinking at KyuJong through watery eyes, HyungJoon nodded a little before he felt KyuJong's lips against his own.  He leaned into the kiss, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he returned it, just clinging to his boyfriend.  Kissing KyuJong back softly, he broke the kiss after a bit to just rest his forehead against his boyfriend's, noses lightly touching, and take in the older man's comfort.  
      
    "We didn't even leave notes," he whispered, voice watery.  "Didn't say goodbye, or anything.  What would she have thought, going to wake us up and seeing only empty beds?"  More tears leaked out. 

"I don't know," KyuJong shook his head, wiping the tears from HyungJoon's cheeks with his thumbs. "But none of that matters right now. She knows you're alive and well, and you're standing in your old room while she makes dinner downstairs. You're not going to run away from her again, and that's all she cares about."

HyungJoon smiled shakily, nodding a little.  "Thank you," he whispered, kissing KyuJong again lightly.  He didn't know what he'd do without his boyfriend.  
      
    "I don't know how we're going to begin to explain to her where we were," he murmured after a moment, drawing in a shaky breath.  "Not today though."  Today had enough new developments for her, without tacking on the fact that her sons weren't exactly...human anymore. 

"No, there's plenty of time to tell her," KyuJong said with a small smile. Giving another kiss to HyungJoon, KyuJong let his hands drop away to his shoulders and then run down his arms to his hands. There was a small mischievous glint to his eye as he looked over his shoulder towards the bed and started pulling HyungJoon towards it. "So, it may be a bit before dinner..."

"Eh?"  HyungJoon blinked at the look in KyuJong's eyes, before looking at the bed and his eyes widened.  " _Kyu_ , we're in umma's house and she's just downstairs," he protested, trying not to flail as he turned red.  "And the door's open and everything." 

"We can shut the door," KyuJong rolled his eyes, pushing HyungJoon to sit down on the bed before going to close and lock the door. "I used to sneak guys into my room all the time, just have to be quiet," he said, coming back to sit down in HyungJoon's lap.

"B-but..."  HyungJoon turned even more red as KyuJong climbed into his lap, looking up at his boyfriend a little helplessly even though his hands had automatically moved to the older man's waist.  "We're going to get into trouble," he said, the protest sounding weak even to him. 

"Only if we're caught," KyuJong grinned, running his hands over HyungJoon's chest. "We won't get caught if we're quiet, and don't take too long," he murmured, leaning in to kiss HyungJoon.

Another whine of protest left HyungJoon, but was quickly lost in the kiss.  His hands slipped up KyuJong's shirt and pressed against his back.  "Fine, you win," he mumbled into the kiss, falling onto his back on the bed and dragging KyuJong down with him. 

Still in the living room, KiBum rested against HyunJoong for a while, just taking comfort in his presence. After a moment he pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend with a smile. "So, that's my mom."

Looking back down at KiBum, HyunJoong smiled and brushed stray bangs out of the younger man's eyes.  "She's a very nice woman," he murmured.  "You must be glad to be back home?" 

"I am," KiBum nodded, looking towards the door to the kitchen. "It's weird though, nothing's changed here. It's like I never left."

Glancing around, HyunJoong smiled.  "That means this is still your home."  He let go of his boyfriend to walk over to a corner table, crouching down to look at the photo frame on the table.  "This is you?" 

"Yeah," KiBum smirked, walking over to where HyunJoong was. "That was just after my eighth birthday I think."

"Cute," HyunJoong chuckled.  "I wonder if your mother would be willing to show me more pictures," he teased, looking up at KiBum with a smile. 

KiBum made a face at him. "I think one picture is enough," he said, looking up the stairs where his brother and KyuJong had disappeared. "So, um you want to see my room?"

"Sure," HyunJoong nodded, standing up again.  He pulled KiBum in for a kiss first though, lingering against the younger man's mouth.  "I don't think anyone noticed," he chuckled in amusement, ducking his head a little to kiss the mark just below KiBum's jaw before straightening. 

Feeling his cheeks burning, KiBum scowled and turned, pulling HyunJoong up the stairs. He'd forgotten about the mark and was keeping his head down again despite it just being him and HyunJoong. They passed HyungJoon's closed door, then the bathroom door and they were at his room. Hesitantly he turned the handle and opened it up. It was just as he remembered it, if not a little cleaner. "Well, this is it," he said, stepping in and looking around.

Laughing quietly in amusement at the younger man's blush, HyunJoong followed him into the room, looking around as well.  "Looks like you," he mused as he took in everything.  It was interesting to see where his boyfriend used to live. 

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," KiBum grumbled, looking away. Chewing on his lip, he went through the things that were piled up on his desk. Books and papers, ticket stubs, CD's, and assorted little things he'd stolen. "It's weird how things that seemed so important before, I haven't thought of in years," he said, picking up a little robot figurine.

HyunJoong shrugged slightly.  "You kind of get a different outlook on things after all that happened," he pointed out.  "Are you planning on bringing any of this back with us?"  He wandered along to the shelving on the other side of the room. 

"I don't know," KiBum shook his head, setting the robot back down. "Maybe some of my clothes, can never have too many clothes," he said, glancing at his dresser. "But... I didn't pay for most of them, I'd feel guilty."

"Who else is going to wear them?"  HyunJoong sat down on the edge of the bed after a moment, just looking.  "They'd probably just stay here gathering dust, unless you gave them for donation." 

Looking at HyunJoong for a moment, KiBum shrugged. HyunJoong was right, might as well get some use out of them. "I wonder if they even fit still," he said, pushing off the desk and opening up one of the dresser drawers and pulling out a shirt. "Looks like they'll still fit, I guess I gained all that weight back that I lost." He started digging out shirts and dropping them on the floor. "Why do I have so many short sleeve shirts?"

"Why are you asking me?"  HyunJoong chuckled.  "Pick up something warmer too, the weather isn't getting better for a while."  He leaned over to pick up one of the shirts from the ground, looking at the label on the front. 

"I'm only taking long sleeve shirts," KiBum said, closing the drawer and moving to the next. "People stare at my scars when I wear short sleeves, I don't like it." He found a couple sweatshirts and hoodies in the next drawer, dropping them on the ground with the other clothes.

"You're going to overheat in the summer," HyunJoong murmured, watching him.  "Are they fading at least?" 

"Yeah, but not by much," KiBum shrugged, continuing to dig through the drawers. "Maybe they'll be less noticeable in the summer or something. At least they're not as bad as Kyu's, I don't know how he can stand seeing them."

"There's not really much he can do about them," HyunJoong murmured.  "They'll fade, but won't go away completely.  Not for him."  He watched KiBum rummage around, looking at the pile on the floor.  "You have a bag for all this somewhere?" 

"Um... yeah, I think so," KiBum got back up to his feet and went to look in his closet, opening up the door. There were even more clothes piled up in here. "There's a bag up here on top, I can't reach it, can you get it down for me?"

"Sure."  HyunJoong stood and walked over.  He saw the bag KiBum was talking about, reaching up on his toes to pull it down while stopping some clothes from following with his other hand.  "Here you go," he held it out to KiBum. 

"Thanks," KiBum smiled, turning to sit down on the floor and started to pack the clothes into the bag. "I'll have to mention to HyungJoon about taking some clothes, he won't think of it. Unless KyuJong does.." he paused in what he was doing, looking up in question at HyunJoong. "What's that noise?"

Crouching beside KiBum and helping, HyunJoong paused and listened.  "..."  After a moment he gave a long-suffering sigh and shook his head.  "Probably nothing, let's finish with this," he messed up KiBum's hair before returning to the task at hand. 

KiBum shrugged and ignored the noise, figuring it was his mom downstairs cooking. Once everything was packed into the bag he zipped it up and set it to the side. "I don't think there's anything else I want to take," he said, looking around the room. Blinking, he stood up and walked over to the bed where a stuffed bear was sitting on his pillow. ".... maybe this." Picking up the bear he poked at its eyes and smiled sadly. "I'll take this." Nodding, he sat back down and opened up the bag, trying to stuff the bear in.

HyunJoong stood, lips curling upwards sadly as he watched.  "Present from someone?" he asked, watching before stepping over to help.  Pushing and arranging the clothes better, they were able to create enough space for the bear. 

"My dad," KiBum nodded, moving aside a shirt and getting the bear in. Zipping up the bag he set it aside again. "It's the only thing I have left from him other than pictures. He.. brought it home from a business trip for me just a few months before he died."

Nodding, HyunJoong slowly sat back down and held one hand out for his boyfriend.  "You miss him?" he asked softly, but it wasn't so much a question as a statement. 

Taking HyunJoong's hand, KiBum nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I don't remember a whole lot about him but what I do remember was happy. He could always make us laugh, no matter what was going on."

HyunJoong pulled him close, drawing his younger boyfriend into his lap.  "It's good that you remember him like that," he smiled.  It was best to remember the happy memories.  "Did you maybe want to go visit him, before we leave the city?" 

Leaning his head against HyunJoong's shoulder, KiBum thought about that for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that," he said softly. It had been a long time since he'd visited his father, even before he ran away. "I wonder what he would think about me now, after all the things that I did when I was younger... I just want him to be proud of me."

"He's your father," HyunJoong murmured, running his fingers through KiBum's hair soothingly.  "Even without everything that happened...I don't think there's any way he could not be proud of you." 

Smiling sadly, KiBum put his arm around HyunJoong's neck and buried his nose in his boyfriend's collar. "Thank you, for everything," he whispered.

Placing a gentle kiss on top of KiBum's head, HyunJoong ran his hand along his boyfriend's side.  "There's nothing to thank me for."  He rested his head against KiBum's and just help him there, eyes closed and breathing in his scent. 

Relaxing in HyunJoong's arms, KiBum thought about how different his life was now compared to the last time he'd been in this room. Two years ago he had been a scared kid who ran away from all of his problems, not wanting to face his own shortcomings. 

Now, thanks to HyunJoong, he was able to face those things that he had ran away from so long ago, including the question of his sexuality. He would always be grateful to HyunJoong for helping him through this, and finally being comfortable with who he was. "I love you HyunJoong," he whispered, lifting his head up and looking into HyunJoong's eyes.

Lifting his own head to meet KiBum's gaze, HyunJoong's lips quirked into a smile.  "Love you too," he murmured, thumb caressing his boyfriend's side.  He ducked and tilted his head to the side to kiss the younger man, eyes closed as he lingered. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum's grip tightened on HyunJoong's shoulder ans he pressed closer to his boyfriend. He could never thank HyunJoong enough for being there for him and helping him through his issues. After a moment he let the kiss draw to a close, leaning his forehead against HyunJoong's, just enjoying his company.

Exhaling slowly, HyunJoong could still taste KiBum on his lips.  He smiled, shifting KiBum closer on his lap and holding him like that, sharing soft kisses every now and then.  
      
    After a few minutes they heard KiBum and HyungJoon's mother calling from the bottom of the stairs.  "Dinner's ready!" 

Pouting, KiBum gave HyunJoong another kiss before he climbed out of his lap. "Well, this should be interesting," he smiled, holding out his hands for HyunJoong to take to help him up. "But my mom's the best cook in the world, you're going to love it."

HyunJoong chuckled, reaching out to take KiBum's hands and stand.  "Can't wait."  He wrapped one arm loosely around KiBum's waist as they headed to the door and out.  The other door was open, HyungJoon and KyuJong reappearing with the former redder than usual. 

"Hey, HyungJoon," KiBum said, seeing his brother. "You should probably pack up some clothes to take home with us," he said, poking HyungJoon in the shoulder as they caught up.

"That's a good idea," KyuJong nodded, looking at HyungJoon with a smile. "We only have so many clothes at home, can't replace a whole wardrobe like that."

Blinking, HyungJoon nodded.  "Okay, I'll take care of that after dinner," he said with a small smile, heading downstairs after his brother.  
      
    They filed into the dining room, the older woman busy setting different dishes on the table.  "I'm afraid I don't know your tastes, I hope the meal's to your liking," she smiled at KyuJong and HyunJoong. 

"It looks delicious," KyuJong said with a smile. He watched KiBum take a seat, pulling HyunJoong down next to him and went around to take a chair on the other side of the table. "I think we should take vacations more often, means I don't have to cook," he chuckled.

Their mother sat down at the head of the table, chuckling.  "Neither of my sons have been helping you, KyuJong ah?"  
      
    Sitting down next to his boyfriend, HyungJoon sulked at that as they started to eat. 

"KiBum helps occasionally. Usually it's one of the others that helps though," KyuJong said, starting to eat. "HyungJoon... well he tries."

"HyungJoon hasn't got any better with cooking Umma," KiBum said, shaking his head. "Kyu let him cook on his own once, never again."

She sighed in amusement, shaking her head.  "I would suggest sending him to a cooking school, only I'm afraid he might terrorize the teachers."  
      
    "Hey, I do my best," HyungJoon pouted, sinking lower in his chair.  "I can cut up vegetables," he reminded his boyfriend, looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Yes you can, and sometimes not even cutting yourself once," KyuJong patted HyungJoon's hand. "This is very good by the way," KyuJong turned back to the older woman. "You'll have to give tell me how to make this."

"Glad you like it," she smiled.  "I can give you a few of my family's recipes that I know my boys love."  
      
    HyunJoong watched the interaction with a small smile, chewing on a piece of tofu.  He blinked when the woman turned her attention to them as well.  "So, how did you two meet my sons?  Have you been dating for a while?" 

KyuJong stopped chewing, looking at HyungJoon. What should they say? KiBum cleared his throat, squirming in his chair. "We.. met them on the road," he said, looking down at his plate. KiBum was a very bad liar, just as bad as his brother.

She paused at that, looking at KiBum with a concerned frown.  HyunJoong could tell that she knew as well as them that she was being lied to.  "What were you doing?" she inquired.  
      
    HyungJoon bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to squirm too.  "We were just...traveling around, and we met them in one of the parks," he tried, trying not to make it sound like a question. 

"Yeah, in one of the parks," KiBum agreed, almost too quickly. KyuJong glanced up at HyunJoong, no idea what to say. The brother's were making it worse based on the look on their mother's face. Clearly, she wasn't believing it.

KyuJong leaned over to his boyfriend, frowning. "Maybe we should tell her," he whispered.

Looking back at KyuJong, HyungJoon blinked at him with wide eyes.  "But..."  
      
    Their mother sighed, placing her chopsticks down.  "Dears, if you don't want to tell me yet, then just say so.  But please don't lie to me, not when this is my first time seeing you in 2 years."  
      
    HyungJoon looked down at his plate, properly scolded.  "I-it's just...it's not easy to explain, umma..."  He swallowed. 

"We want to tell you Umma... we really do," KiBum said, stirring his food around on his plate. Sighing, he looked up at his brother. "We should tell her, there's no point in keeping it from her if she's going to find sooner or later."

Meeting KiBum's gaze, HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip, the nervous twisting in his stomach becoming worse.  They weren't going to be able to get away without explaining, were they?  Explaining everything.  But this wasn't just a matter of admitting they liked guys...this was much, much different, how were they even going to begin to explain?  
      
    Looking down at his plate, the older brother drew in a shaky breath.  "Umma, you heard about that science facility that was discovered a few weeks ago, right?  The one maybe a few hours from here?"  
      
    She frowned slightly, her full attention on the four at the table in front of her.  "Yes, that was all the news reports would show for quite a while."  
      
    HyungJoon twisted the edge of his shirt in his fingers.  "You heard that they...had patients there, right?  People they were doing tests on?" 

Watching his mother's expression, KiBum sighed and picked up the explanation. "That.. night that we ran away, we went to a shelter," he said, taking HyunJoong's hand under the table. "The facility people came and took us there. That's where we'd been up until seven months ago when HyunJoong and KyuJong helped us escape."

Squeezing KiBum's hand back, HyunJoong watched as disbelief crossed their mother's face.  First confusion, then disbelief, and then horror as she realized that they were speaking the truth.  The one thing her sons could not do was lie...and they were speaking the truth right now.  
      
    "You were in that place?" she whispered.  "You were...the escapees, they said there were six escapees."  She was trembling.  
      
    HyungJoon nodded, unable to look up as he continued twisting his shirt into knots.  "That was us four, and two others, both mine and KiBum's roommates.  It...d-did you hear what they did in there, umma?"  
      
    She shook her head slowly, eyes wide.  "No...they never went into details, nor interviewed the patients that were found."  
      
    Swallowing thickly, HyungJoon looked up at KiBum under his bangs, before shakily lifting his arms from under the table.  When he pulled back one sleeve and the slowly healing scars left by needles and equipment became visible, a soft gasp tore from their mother. 

Seeing his brother show his scars, KiBum swallowed roughly as he pulled his hand from HyunJoong's and pulled up one of his sleeves as well. "They...they changed us Umma," he said, looking up at his mother. "The things they did to us... did something to us. Gave us... abilities."

Eyes going between the two brothers and the scars on their arms, their mother swallowed thickly.  "...Abilities?  What do you mean, KiBum ah?"  
      
    HyungJoon bit on his lower lip.  He could see the disbelief in their mother's eyes...of course it would be a lot to take in.  "Should we...show her?  I mean, I don't think I can, but..."  
      
    "KiBum probably can't either, unless you want him to go through the ceiling," HyunJoong pointed out quietly.  He looked at his boyfriend.  "Or if you can control your running when there's not much space." 

"No, there's not enough room inside," KiBum shook his head. That just left HyunJoong and KyuJong. "I guess you're the only one who can HyunJoong."

"I can too," KyuJong spoke softly, his eyes on the table in front of him.

"That's probably not safe, Kyu," HyunJoong shook his head.  "I can do it."  He fished out his cell phone, flipping it open to show the display and placing it on the table in front of him.  "Maybe you should all take out your cell phones and put them on the table, just so it's clear no one is touching anything?"  
      
    HyungJoon nodded with a shaky breath, taking out his cell phone and placing it on the table as well.  "We...can each do something different umma, it's hard to explain...but HyunJoong's ability is with electronics." 

KyuJong had left his phone in his coat, his eyes never left the table in front of him. 

"Watch Umma," KiBum said, grinning. Of all their abilities, HyunJoong's (in his mind) was the coolest.

Focusing on the three cell phones on the table, HyunJoong's brow furrowed slightly as he narrowed his concentration to one at a time.  He was getting more used to electronics nearby, and it gave him less of a headache.  Deciding not to do anything too drastic to avoid scaring her, he closed his eyes, the thumb stroking over KiBum's hand stilling.  
      
    The cell phone farthest from her went off, ringing and vibrating.  She jumping, blinking at it with wide eyes.  The second cell phone, HyunJoong's, powered off and on again by itself, before moving on to changing the time and the screen background.  The third HyunJoong reached out for without opening his eyes, holding it out for her to take.  
      
    She did so with a shaking hand, flipping the phone open after a moment.  The camera feature in the phone came on even as she watched, zooming into the table, and snapped a picture.  
      
    Watching nervously, HyungJoon looked to KyuJong beside him.  A frown curved his lips as he noticed his boyfriend hadn't looked up, nudging him questioningly.  "You okay?" he murmured. 

Closing his eyes, KyuJong nodded. "I'm fine," he said softly. He looked up at HyungJoon, smiling lightly. "I can do something, something that wouldn't hurt her, or anyone."

HyungJoon blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side.  "Want to give it a try?" he murmured, looking at his mother, who was watching the cell phone in her hands scroll through different features without her ever touching a single button.  "I think HyunJoong can have fun showing her his ability all evening."  
      
    HyunJoong cracked one eye open at them.  "Sorry," he chuckled, blinking and shaking his head slightly to clear it.  The cell phones returned to normal. 

"Don't want to give yourself a headache," KiBum chuckled, picking up his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

KyuJong pat HyungJoon's hand as he turned back to the woman. "Can you tell me where you work?"

She snapped out of the stunned expression and blinked at him, seeming more than a little lost.  "Well...I work in a daycare not far from here.  Why?" 

KyuJong just smiled, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes. It shouldn't be that hard to find a daycare nearby.

KiBum watched him, confused. "HyungJoon... what is he doing?"

HyungJoon blinked owlishly at his boyfriend, then back at the others.  "I...have no idea.  He said he could demonstrate without hurting anyone."  
      
    Passing out everyone's cell phones again, HyunJoong frowned slightly, tilting his head as he watched his ex. 

It was a few long minutes before KyuJong took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he turned to HyungJoon's mother. "One of the girls you care for, JinAe? Tell her that was a very pretty picture of a tree on the wall," he said, smiling. "You should also know that one of the boys is keeping a pet frog in his cubby. Third one down in the last column. It didn't look too good."

Their mother stared at KyuJong in shock.  "How do you...I never mentioned JinAe's name, did I?"  
      
    HyungJoon shook his head.  "You didn't umma.  That's part of KyuJong's ability.  If you're not sure, you might want to call one of your coworkers to find that frog," he smiled a little sheepishly.  
      
    She looked completely lost, before giving a shaky smile.  "I...I believe you," she said quietly.  "It's just a lot to take in.  I never would have thought..." she drew in a breath, looking between HyungJoon and KiBum.  "What about you both?"  
      
    "I can hypnotize people," HyungJoon piped up.  "I can use KiBum as an example if you want," he grinned. 

"...." KiBum glared at HyungJoon. "You'd better not make me dance again," he grumbled, turning back to his mother. "I can run, really fast, like, bullet fast. I can also jump really high. I'd like to show you, but there's no way to do it here."

"Maybe another time?" she suggested with a small smile.  "We can go to one of the parks."  
      
    "What about cartwheels, those okay?"  HyungJoon grinned at his sibling.  "Umma would know you're hypnotized then, especially if you pull it off without falling on your face." 

"Just don't make do anything stupid," KiBum whined. "Why can't you use HyunJoong for once?"

"Because if I make _him_ do anything stupid, he'll set off alarms on me all week," HyungJoon sulked.  HyunJoong laughed.  
      
    "Come on, let me do it, for Umma?" he pleaded, while their mother looked like she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be amused or not. 

"Oh, fine," KiBum grumbled, rolling his eyes as he sat forward in his chair to stare at his brother. "Let's get this over with."

Smiling widely, HyungJoon met KiBum's eyes and dropped the guard that kept him from hypnotizing everyone he looked at.  Instantly his brother's eyes glazed over.  
      
    "Okay, Umma, he's hypnotized," he said as he blinked away the blur from his eyes.  She watched the blank expression on KiBum's face, confused.  
      
    "Let's see...how to know he's hypnotized..."  HyungJoon pursed his lips, looking around.  After a moment, he grinned mischievously.  "KiBum, pick up the rice cake on your plate, cover it with the chili sauce until it drips, and eat it."  
      
    HyunJoong choked.  "That's mean!" he got out, and started laughing even more as KiBum did it, expression still blank.  
      
    HyungJoon was trying to keep a straight face.  "Okay, chew for a while, now swallow..."  He waited until KiBum had done so.  "Wake up." 

Blinking repeatedly, it took a moment for it register that something was wrong. KiBum's eyes snapped wide open as he waved his hand in front of his mouth. "What the hell did you do to me?" he whined, getting up from the table and running into the kitchen to put his mouth under the running water of the faucet.

"That was mean," KyuJong chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing too hard.

HyunJoong fell off his chair with a thud, laughing too hard to breathe.  
      
    "Sorry KiBum ah, it was either that or cartwheels!"  HyungJoon called, laughing.  "And water makes it worse!"  Even their mother had to cover her mouth to hide a smile at the expression that had been on KiBum's face. 

It was a few minutes before KiBum returned, the front of his shirt wet and a scowl on his face. He stopped in the doorway to look at his boyfriend on the floor. Huffing he picked up his plate and went back into the kitchen. "I'm done," he said shortly as he disappeared through the door.

"He's mad at you now, Joonie," their mother smiled, shaking her head.  
      
    HyunJoong continued to laugh, managing to pick himself up and head into the kitchen after his boyfriend.  "You okay?" he smiled, coming up behind KiBum and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. 

Finishing up washing off his dish, KiBum pouted over his shoulder at HyunJoong. "I can't believe you let him do that to me," he whined.

Smiling apologetically, HyunJoong kissed KiBum's cheek.  "It was amusing," he chuckled.  "Would you have stopped him if he'd done that to me?"  He kissed KiBum's neck softly. 

"Of course," KiBum said, looking away from HyunJoong. No, he wouldn't have, he'd have laughed just as hard as HyunJoong had laughed at him. "Okay, fine, no, but doesn't mean I can't be mad about it."

"Of course you can," HyunJoong smiled as he continued to kiss KiBum's neck, dipping his head to where the young man's neck met his shoulder.  "Any way I can make it up to you?" 

Sighing softly, KiBum's eyes fluttered at the kisses. "Maybe... but probably not in my mom's kitchen."

HyunJoong chuckled at that.  "All right."  He kissed KiBum's ear.  "Get back to me on that later then," he murmured, before pulling away enough so that he wasn't interfering with what KiBum was doing.  "I think the others should be just about done too, should I get all their dishes?" 

"Yeah, if you could," KiBum nodded, watching HyunJoong go. "And uh... I hope you don't have plans for when we get back to the hotel."

The older man's lips curled upwards in amusement.  "Not in particular," he smiled at his boyfriend, eyes dancing before he went back into the dining room where KyuJong and HyungJoon were talking to the older woman, explaining more to her about what had happened to them...what was safe to say anyways.  
      
    "Oh, you don't have to do the cleaning up," their mother said, blinking in surprise and moving to stand.  
      
    HyunJoong shook his head, gathering together everything.  "You worked hard on this, it's only fair we take care of cleaning up.  Thank you for the meal." 

"Yes, thank you, it was very good," KyuJong nodded. "We'll probably be heading out soon, we told the others we'd be back by a certain time," he said, glancing from to HyungJoon.

The younger man nodded in confirmation.  "Yeah," he smiled apologetically.  "We'll come back and visit as soon as we have another chance."  
      
    "I should hope so," she smiled in return.  "Can we exchange proper contact information?  Maybe I would like to visit you one day," she laughed.  HyungJoon grinned as he got up and went to track down a pad of paper and a pen to write it down. 

"I'm sure we'll be back this way for plenty of visits," KyuJong smiled reassuringly. "My sister lives in Seoul, so I at least want to come back as often as possible. I'm sure your sons are feeling the same way."

"Glad to hear that," she smiled at him.  "Both you and HyunJoong are welcome in this house.  Thank you for taking care of my boys, and for getting them out of that place safely." 

"HyungJoon saved my life," KyuJong said, looking to HyungJoon with a smile. "I couldn't leave him there."

"We save each other," HyungJoon grinned, writing down the apartment address and his and KiBum's own personal cell phones now that they had their own again.  Placing the pen and pad away, he gave the piece of paper to his mother, who held on to it.  
      
    "I'm just going to pack a few clothes to bring with me, if that's okay?" HyungJoon said.  "KiBum and I kinda lost everything we were carrying with us when we were sent to the facility."  
      
    She nodded in understanding, and HyungJoon took KyuJong's hand to bring him back towards the stairs. 

Finishing up with the last dish, KiBum set it in the rack to dry and washed off his hands. "Okay, I think that was everything," he said, turning to HyunJoong. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," HyunJoong smiled, drying off the last of the dishes.  "You might have to show me where everything goes though, I don't know your mother's kitchen."  Picking up the last plate, he looked around again.  "It's a really nice place.  Sure you weren't thinking of coming back here to live, now that we don't have to run anymore?" 

Starting to put away the dry dishes, KiBum shook his head. "No, as much as this will always be home, I don't think I really belong here anymore."

"What makes you say that?"  HyunJoong placed the last dish on the pile, and placed the towel away.  He focused on putting the cutlery away, having seen where they went. 

Frowning, KiBum placed the last plate away in the cupboard and shut the door. "Being here reminds me of who I was before I left," he said, moving to put glasses away. "I'm not that scared kid who stole and drank for fun. I want to put that behind me and be a better person now."

HyunJoong listened to him, lips curling upwards after a moment.  "You already are a better person," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss the corner of KiBum's mouth before returning to what he was doing. 

Smirking, KiBum shook his head as he got the last of the glasses put away. "Yeah, well I don't want all that hard work to go to waste. I like living in Wando and I think it's good for me to be there right. Maybe some day I'll come back to Seoul, but not now."

"Let me know whatever you decide," HyunJoong smiled, closing the drawer and leaning against the counter.  "So, I guess we're going?"  He'd heard the conversation in the dining room about leaving. 

"Guess so," KiBum nodded, moving to stop in front of him. "Where do you want to live? You really haven't said one way or another what you want to do."

"Because I don't really have a preference," HyunJoong shrugged.  "I like small towns like Wando, it's pretty peaceful.  A nice change compared to everything.  But it's really the people in it that make the difference for me," he smiled at KiBum. 

"And if I said I wanted to go live in Australia... would you follow me there?" KiBum asked, tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

HyunJoong laughed, hooking his fingers into KiBum's belt loops and pulling him closer.  "Then I guess I better learn better English."  He leaned in to peck KiBum's lips softly.  "I'll follow you across the world if that's what you want." 

KiBum flushed, dropping his head to HyunJoong's shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist. "Why do you keep saying such weird things," he mumbled.

A soft chuckle left HyunJoong as he draped one arm around KiBum's shoulders.  "Do you want me to stop?"  He kissed KiBum's earlobe. 

"....didn't say that," KiBum smiled, hugging him tighter. "We should probably get out there before they leave without us."

"Probably."  HyunJoong listened as HyungJoon and KyuJong came back down the stairs.  He pulled away from KiBum a little, leaning in to steal one more kiss before breaking away to head back into the dining room. 

Following after, KiBum saw HyungJoon had a bag packed and remembered about his own. "I'm just going to go get my bag, I'll be right back," he said, going up the stairs. Back in his room, he picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder as he looked around again. 

Lips quirked sadly he moved toward the desk to open up the top drawer where he remembered seeing his wallet earlier. A little bit of cash still inside and his ID, he stuffed it into his pocket and turned to leave the room, shutting the door without looking back.

"We ready?" KyuJong asked once KiBum had come back down the stairs with his bag.

HyungJoon smiled as their mother stood up to see them to the door.  "It's really good seeing you again, Umma," he said, hugging her tightly.  
      
    "You are always welcome here, this will always be your home," she smiled, hugging him back before moving on to KiBum.  "Come visit often, all right?" 

"Of course, I love you Umma," KiBum hugged his mother tightly before letting go to put on his shoes.

"Thank you for having us," KyuJong bowed politely once he had his shoes and coat on.

"It was my pleasure," their mother smiled and bowed her head in return before stepping up and giving first KyuJong a hug, then HyunJoong.  "Take care of my boys, and take care of yourselves.  If you ever need anything, let me know." 

"We will Umma," KiBum nodded, opening up the door. "We'll call you, promise." He stepped out, waiting for the others to come out. KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand and led him from the house after HyunJoong.

The group filed back down towards the street, HyungJoon sighing softly as he looked back up at the building.  "So now we try and catch a taxi?" he asked as they headed down the street in the direction of the hotel.  He squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly. 

"Yes, I'm not walking all the way back there," KyuJong said, moving to the edge of the street and putting up his hand to hail a taxi.

"Unless we wanted to take the subway," KiBum shrugged.

"Did you want to take the subway?"  HyunJoong asked, looking down at KiBum.  
      
    HyungJoon was watching the streets.  There didn't seem to be many taxis around.  "How about we walk to the subway entrance, and if we don't get a cab before we get there, we'll take it back," he suggested. 

"Not really, it was just a suggestion," KiBum shrugged. 

"It's faster to take a cab," KyuJong said, brightening when he saw a cab slowing and pulling over for them. He opened up the door and scooted in to the window.

HyungJoon climbed in after his boyfriend, leaving room for KiBum.  HyunJoong took the front seat again, turning to give the driver directions to the hotel. 

Getting in and closing the door, KiBum settled in his seat as the cab started off. "Umma looks good," he said, glancing up at his brother.

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled widely.  "I'm glad she's doing all right.  We'll have to come back and visit lots though, she's in there all by herself." 

"She can come visit us too," KiBum nodded. "And next time we come to Seoul we can visit your mom HyunJoong," KiBum leaned forward, poking his boyfriend in the shoulder.

HyunJoong looked over his shoulder at the three in the back, smiling at KiBum.  "That would be nice.  It's been a while."  He wondered what his mother would think of all that had happened, if she'd take it as well as the Kim brothers' mother had. 

"You'll have to tell her I said hi," KyuJong said softly, looking at HyunJoong with a smile before he turned away to look out the window. They were driving through the neighborhood that he had lived in with HyunJoong.

"I will," HyunJoong nodded, smiling before turning back to the window.  He blinked at where they were driving through.  "Huh, this looks familiar."  He watched the buildings they drove by. 

"It does..." KyuJong said. They were approaching a corner and his eyes hardened. "Driver, could you stop here for just a minute please?" He asked, opening up the door before the cab had fully come to a stop at the curb, hopping out before anyone could say anything.

KiBum blinked, looking out the window where KyuJong was going. "Didn't we just eat? Why's he going to that diner?"

Blinking, HyunJoong looked at the diner and paled slightly.  "...Stay here, both of you."  He scrambled out of the cab and ran after KyuJong.  
      
    HyungJoon stared after them.  "What was that about?" 

"No idea," KiBum shook his head, craning his neck to see what was going on, but they'd both disappeared into the diner.

Opening up the door KyuJong stepped into, looking up and down the room. There was no way to even know if that girl still worked there, but KyuJong couldn't pass up the chance to see. 

HyunJoong caught up with KyuJong just in the doorway, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  "Come on Kyu, let's get out of here," he said quietly, trying to urge his ex to turn around and leave. 

KyuJong shrugged off the hand. "No, I have to see if she's here," he replied. It didn't seem like she was, there were a couple of waitresses out taking care of tables and none of them were her. It had been five years, she probably had another job by now. Sighing, KyuJong turned to go when a movement at the door in the back took his attention. 

The girl stepped out of the doorway carrying a tray of drinks. She stopped at a table to drop off a couple drinks, smiling at them. That condescending smile that had broke KyuJong down. She was older, but that smile was the same. KyuJong took a step forward as the girl walked their way. She stopped, looking from KyuJong to HyunJoong with a bright smile that quickly faded and shock registered.

Seeing the waitress coming their way, HyunJoong sighed and tried to get KyuJong to leave again, nudging his shoulder.  "Come on, it's not worth this, Kyu," he said quietly.  Nothing good could come out of this meeting.  What was KyuJong planning to do?  "HyungJoon and KiBum are waiting for us." 

The shock on the waitresses face was quickly replaced by that smile again. "Well, it's been a long time HyunJoong," she said, ignoring KyuJong completely. "Did you miss me?"

KyuJong's eyes narrowed. "He's not here to see you," KyuJong said coldly. "I am." The waitress looked back at KyuJong, eyeing him up and down.

"What do you want? We broke up years ago," she said, rolling her eyes.

KyuJong leaned in, smiling broadly. "I know. Looks like I _was_ enough, wasn't I?" he said, picking up one of the glasses of water from her tray. Before she could protest, KyuJong dumped the glass of ice water on top of her head and set the empty glass down on her tray. 

Turning away, KyuJong smiled brightly at HyunJoong and took his arm to lead him from the diner.

Blinking owlishly at the scene, HyunJoong turned away from the sopping wet waitress after a moment at the hand on his arm, following KyuJong from the diner.  
      
    They headed back towards the cab.  "You've been waiting to do that for a while?" he murmured after a moment, lips quirked slightly despite himself. 

"Only about five years," KyuJong chuckled, looking over at him. "Can you blame me?"

"No," HyunJoong shook his head, amused.  "I'm glad that we don't come here anymore, they would probably have some not-so-nice words for us if we went back."  He nudged KyuJong towards the back door of the taxi.  "Let's go," he chuckled, opening the passenger door and getting in to apologize to the driver. 

Opening up the door, KyuJong squeezed back in next to his boyfriend and shut the door. Still smiling brightly he leaned over to give HyungJoon a kiss. "Sorry about that."

"Where did you go?" KiBum asked, leaning forward.

"Had some unfinished business to take care of," KyuJong smiled settling in to lean against HyungJoon.

Looking amused, HyunJoong buckled in and smiled at KiBum before returning to looking out of the window.  HyungJoon blinked at his boyfriend in confusion before wrapping one arm around his waist and keeping him close. 

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, KyuJong still smiling about finally getting to tell that girl exactly what he'd wanted to. It was the last step he had to take in moving on and being at peace with his past. Reaching the hotel, KyuJong hopped out of the cab and waited for HyungJoon. "Should we see if JungMin and YoungSaeng are back yet? Curious to see what happened with them today."

"Sure," HyungJoon grinned as he climbed out.  Once they were all out and the driver paid, the cab drove away.  "Do you know what room they're in?"  they started inside.  HyunJoong wrapped one arm loosely around KiBum's waist as they walked. 

"Yeah, they weren't that far from us," KyuJong nodded, opening the door as they reached it and heading for the elevator.

Walking a few paces behind, KiBum nudged HyunJoong, looking up at him with a frown. "What happened in that diner?" he asked quietly.

HyunJoong looked down to meet his boyfriend's gaze.  "That was where we used to go often," he murmured, shrugging a little.  "There was someone there KyuJong...wanted to have a word with." 

KiBum blinked a little at that. "Who? I didn't think he knew that many people."

"The person I left him for," HyunJoong said matter-of-factly.  "The conversation didn't last very long, but I think he needed it."  He looked up at KyuJong ahead of them with HyungJoon, lips curled upwards slightly. 

"Oh," KiBum said quietly, looking away and letting the matter drop. Even if things were more comfortable with all of them, it still wasn't his business to discuss HyunJoong's and KyuJong's former relationship. He leaned closer to HyunJoong as they walked, arriving at the elevator just as the doors opened and the other two were stepping in.

Running his thumb over KiBum's side, HyunJoong stepped in beside the others and pressed the button for their floor, the doors closing.  "So, what time are we due to meet Kevin and SooHyun in KwangJu tomorrow?" he asked, looking back at the others.  
      
    "I think we said in the evening?" HyungJoon blinked. 

"We're going to see my sister in the morning, so probably head to the train station some time after lunch," KyuJong nodded. They'd be getting back home pretty late but luckily none of them had to work early in the morning the following day.

HyunJoong nodded, looking back towards the doors as they opened.  They headed down to JungMin and YoungSaeng's room, HyungJoon knocking when they arrived.  
      
    There was a long moment before the door clicked unlocked and YoungSaeng poked his head out.  "Hey, we just got back," he smiled, seeming a little out of breath as he opened the door for them to come in. 

JungMin was sprawled out on the bed, smiling happily as he waved to the others as they came in. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Good, very good," KyuJong nodded, taking a seat on the couch after taking off his coat.

"Except HyungJoon trying to kill me with chili sauce," KiBum grumbled, finding a chair to sit in.

"What's wrong with chili sauce?"  YoungSaeng blinked.  
      
    "Even you would find a problem with rice cake _dripping_ with it," HyunJoong chuckled, sitting down next to KiBum.  HyungJoon dropped onto an unoccupied part of the bed, bringing KyuJong down with him.  
      
    "Sounds like fun," YoungSaeng's lips quivered as he went to sit next to JungMin, nudging him for taking up all the room on the bed.  "I'm guessing the boyfriend show-and-tell went well?" 

"I guess so, if you're going to put it like that," KiBum made a face. "But yeah, she seemed okay with it."

Curling up in HyungJoon's lap, KyuJong smiled. "I think we're all a little more interested in what happened to you two."

JungMin sighed, moving at the nudges to scoot up to the headboard. "Well, better than expected I'd say. Turns out that asshole was not my father, but my step father."

HyungJoon blinked at him in surprise.  "Eh?  Uh, that's good at least," he said, confused.  "But then why would people have told you he was your father then?"  
      
    YoungSaeng settled down beside JungMin, remaining silent but playing with his boyfriend's fingers absently. 

"Because that's what he wanted them to say," JungMin shrugged. "He didn't want me interfering in his life, so he got rid of me. If I would have known that she was my mother, and that she wanted me, I would have done anything to be with her."

"So why didn't she try to contact you before?" KyuJong asked, eyes tight in concern.

"He told her I was dead," JungMin said, looking at KyuJong. "After he had me sent to the facility."

HyunJoong chewed on his lower lip, thinking about that.  "So you know your mother now," he murmured, lips curled upwards.  He felt relieved for JungMin.  
      
    "That's great Min," HyungJoon grinned widely.  "Guess we're not the only ones who'll be coming back to visit a lot?" 

"I'm sure we'll be coming back quite a bit," JungMin nodded. He glanced down at YoungSaeng, a smile on his lips before turning back to the others. "There's more," he said, pulling the bank book from his pocket and tossing it to the end of the bed next to HyungJoon. "I may have come in to some money."

HyungJoon blinked owlishly at the bank book.  "From your mom?"  He flipped the book open curiously, and squawked in surprise, promptly falling off the bed.  "Holy..." 

Considering KyuJong was in HyungJoon's lap, he went tumbling down too, squeaking as he rolled into the leg of the couch. "What _is_ it with you and falling?" he grumbled at his boyfriend once he managed to sit up.

"Sorry," HyungJoon got out, flailing a little as he tried to get up and failed; KyuJong's legs were pinning his down.  
      
    YoungSaeng shook his head, resting his head against JungMin's arm.  "Is your leg still hurting?" he whispered in the younger man's ear as HyunJoong laughed at the two on the floor. 

Playing with YoungSaeng's hair, JungMin turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "A little, but it's not bad today," he replied, kissing YoungSaeng's cheek. "Don't worry about it."

Still grumbling, KyuJong pulled his legs up to his chest to let HyungJoon up. "I'm staying here on the floor, far away from you," he scowled at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," HyungJoon pouted sadly at the older man, climbing back onto the bed and curling up dejectedly.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled at his boyfriend, before turning his head to look at the other four.  "So, are we going to hear more about your visit, or is that it?" 

"Not much else to tell," KiBum shrugged. "We had dinner, HyunJoong showed off to Umma with the cell phone tricks."

JungMin's eyes narrowed at that. "You told her? I thought we weren't telling anyone yet."

"That was the plan," HyunJoong mused.  "Unfortunately, both brothers suck at lying, especially to their own mother."  
      
    HyungJoon shrank down a little more at that.  "She took it well, at least," he mumbled. 

"Well, that's good then," JungMin sighed, closing his eyes. "Anything else happen?"

"I'd like to hear what happened with Kyu in the diner," KiBum said, looking at the older man on the floor who grinned at that but shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think anyone needs to hear about that," KyuJong chuckled, blushing.

"What _did_ happen?" HyungJoon blinked, looking at his boyfriend.  
      
    "Kyu was something of a troublemaker," HyunJoong teased. 

"She deserved it," KyuJong sniffed, his nose in the air. "I ran into HyunJoong's ex, and I may have done something... not very nice," he said to the others.

"Ex? What ex?" JungMin asked looking to HyunJoong in confusion.

"I guess it still qualifies as an 'ex' if I dated her for maybe a day and a half, huh," HyunJoong mused.  "The girl I was seeing after KyuJong."  He avoided saying directly that he had left Kyu for her, but it was implied.  "She wasn't the nicest person on the block, or the smartest."  
      
    "What happened?"  HyungJoon blinked owlishly.  
      
    HyunJoong's lips curled in amusement.  "KyuJong dumped ice water on her head." 

"Kyu did _what_?" JungMin snorted and started laughing. "Can't imagine she took it very well."

"Not really," KyuJong shrugged. He looked up at HyunJoong in question. "A day and a half? Really? Huh, she really did lie to me then."

"Is it really such a surprise?" the older man asked wryly.  
      
    "So we should avoid that particular diner, I'm guessing?" YoungSaeng laughed quietly.  He was starting to tire; it had been a long day.  Making himself more comfortable against JungMin, he closed his eyes. 

"Probably, not like we need to go to that side of town to eat anyway," KyuJong nodded, glancing down at the floor. It had been a week from the time HyunJoong left till he met the waitress in the diner. She had said all those things just to hurt him, when she wasn't even with HyunJoong anymore. It was a good thing he hadn't known that before, or he might have done something worse than dump ice water on her.

Leaning against HyunJoong, KiBum watched KyuJong. He was silently amazed that KyuJong had done something like that when he was usually so docile, but he knew first hand what could happen if KyuJong got mad. He never wanted to make KyuJong mad again.

HyunJoong wrapped one arm around KiBum's waist, stroking softly.  "So, we've got until late in the afternoon tomorrow before we need to go catch the train," he said.  "We meeting up back here?" 

"Sounds good to me," JungMin nodded, glancing down at YoungSaeng for his opinion. That would be plenty of time to spend with his mother tomorrow.

"Did you and KiBum have plans for tomorrow while the rest of us are out?" KyuJong asked, looking up between the two of them.

HyunJoong looked down at KiBum with a small smile before looking back to KyuJong.  KiBum had wanted to see his father before they left.  "Yeah, we do," he replied, hugging KiBum a little closer.  "So we'll meet you all back at the hotel."  
      
    YoungSaeng cracked one eye open to peer up at JungMin, smiling and nodding a little before settling down again.  
      
    "Maybe we should sleep?" HyungJoon asked with a smile, looking at the older man who looked like he was trying to do just that. 

"Yes, we'd like to sleep," JungMin said, shooing them out with a hand. "I don't care what the rest of you want to do, but do it somewhere else."

"Guess we're getting kicked out," KiBum sighed, scooting off the couch to stand up. KyuJong was still on the floor, holding out his hands to HyungJoon to be helped up.

HyungJoon got up off the bed and took KyuJong's hands to pull him to his feet, bringing him out of the room with a "good night!" called over his shoulder.  
      
    Standing as well, HyunJoong stretched.  "See you both tomorrow," he chuckled, one hand against the middle of KiBum's back to usher him out into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

Once the others were out of the room, JungMin rolled over on top of YoungSaeng, pinning him down and smothering him with kisses. "Now where were we?"

Squeaking, YoungSaeng opened his eyes and laughed as he squirmed a little.  "Okay, okay, I'm awake," he chuckled, reaching up to twine fingers into JungMin's hair.  "I think we were one article of clothing less when they knocked." 

"Right," JungMin sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Staring down at YoungSaeng, he pursed his lips. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember your pants were off first," he said, shifting down to straddle YoungSaeng's knees as he unbuttoned YoungSaeng's pants.

"Half-off," YoungSaeng corrected him.  "But we can fix that."  He lifted his hips off the bed to pull his pants down, kicking them off all the way and not caring where they'd ended up.  He'd find them later.  "All set to continue?" he smirked, hands pressing against JungMin's stomach lightly. 

"Unless you'd really rather just go to sleep," JungMin smirked, leaning down to slip both hands under YoungSaeng's shirt and slowly slide them up. He pressed small kisses to YoungSaeng's belly as he pushed the shirt up, following along with his lips.

"Do I look like I'm interested in sleeping?" YoungSaeng groaned, arching up so he could remove his shirt.  Getting the material out of the way, he focused on JungMin's jeans, undoing the button and zipper. 

"Just making sure," JungMin chuckled, helping get his pants finally off and to the floor. Once done, JungMin renewed his attack on YoungSaeng's torso, fingers and lips seeking out those sensitive places that would make YoungSaeng squirm.

Gasping, YoungSaeng arched up against the younger man.  His fingers dug into JungMin's shoulders as he whined, bucking a little.  " _Min!_ " 

Looking up, JungMin's lip quivered in a small smile. "Yes?" he asked, his fingers sliding up YoungSaeng's thigh and underneath his boxers.

"Why are you teasing me, stop it," YoungSaeng tried not to whine, but it was becoming increasingly harder the higher JungMin's fingers moved. 

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" JungMin asked with a coy smile, his hands stopping their upward motion.

"No!"  YoungSaeng squirmed, trying to look down at JungMin.  "If you stop I'm not talking to you all day tomorrow."  He tried to pout at his boyfriend, arching against the hand that had stopped moving. 

Chuckling, JungMin's fingers wound into the fabric of YoungSaeng's boxers and started to pull them down. "You sure are indecisive today, first you tell me to stop, then threaten me if I don't... what's a boyfriend to do?"

YoungSaeng made a noise of frustration.  "Just shut up and kiss me."  Once his boxers were far enough down he could take over in removing them, he pulled JungMin back up to press their lips together, kicking the boxers all the way off. 

Happily complying, JungMin returned the insistent kiss while he shimmied out of his own boxers. His breath hitching at how their bodies pressed together. After a long heated kiss, JungMin pulled back, pushing himself up on his hands as h hovered over his boyfriend. "Do you trust me?" he murmured, smiling softly.

Looking up at JungMin, breathing uneven as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, YoungSaeng smiled.  "With everything I have," he whispered back, kissing him again. 

Smiling into the kiss, JungMin stroked YoungSaeng's side with light fingers. "Good, then you won't fight me when I do this," he chuckled, pulling back from the kiss again and rolling YoungSaeng over onto his belly. 

YoungSaeng squeaked in surprise, finding himself sprawled out on his stomach.  Blinking, he tilting his head back so he could look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.  "What are you doing?" 

"Something you'll enjoy," JungMin said, kissing a path up YoungSaeng's spine to his shoulder and then his cheek. Hooking his arm under YoungSaeng's waist, he pulled him up onto his knees, leaning over to press his chest to his boyfriend's back. "So relax," he murmured, pressing more kisses to YoungSaeng's shoulder and neck.

Drawing in a shaky breath, YoungSaeng nodded, head dropping a little as he steadied himself in the new position.  "I can't see you," he pouted a little, trying to look over his shoulder but unable to turn his head that far.  He did relax though, sighing at the soft kisses. 

"You want me to get a mirror?" JungMin chuckled, his hands sliding up and down YoungSaeng's sides, continuing to kiss along YoungSaeng's neck. He didn't give YoungSaeng much of a chance to reply as he started to move. The position didn't allow for a fast pace, but JungMin was able to hook his chin over YoungSaeng's shoulder to kiss him. 

After a long few moments of enjoying being pressed against his back, JungMin ended the kiss to straighten, quickening the pace until they both came to a shuddering end. JungMin could tell YoungSaeng was enjoying being in a hotel with thick walls as much as he was since the older man hadn't held back in his cries. Panting, JungMin wrapped both arms back around YoungSaeng's waist and lowered them back down to the mattress.

Limbs trembling, YoungSaeng was lucky he didn't collapse as he was lowered down.  He panted a little as he rolled himself over to face JungMin, looking up at him with a hand against the younger man's chest.  "That was very nice," he murmured after a moment, lips curled upwards as he burrowed himself against his boyfriend. 

JungMin chuckled, kissing the top of YoungSaeng's head as he pulled the blankets over them and nestled against him. "Nice? That's all you have to say?"

"How about amazing?"  YoungSaeng buried his nose against JungMin's neck, kissing the soft skin.  He closed his eyes, settled happily against the younger man. 

"You do wonders for my ego," JungMin grinned, running a hand through his hair. "So how does it feel now to have a sugar daddy to take care of you?"

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Well, I'm less worried about taking care of NaYoung now."  He cracked one eye open.  "I still want to work though, I like the job at the club.  Though I probably won't be able to work as often until she gets older."  He'd have to arrange for one of the others to look after her every now and then so that he could work. 

"I'm sure we can figure something out," JungMin said with a smile. "We'll have to start looking for a place when we get back. Now that we can afford one, and furnish it."

Nodding, YoungSaeng kissed JungMin's neck again.  "I love you Min," he whispered, content. 

"I love you too," JungMin whispered back, closing his eyes and settled in for sleep. It was going to be another long day tomorrow.

****************************  
      
    Stirring slowly, HyunJoong reluctantly pulled himself from a great sleep as he registered the sound of a maid going by with a cleaner in the hallway.  He shifted a little before burying his face in the soft hair just beside him.  
      
    After a moment, he woke up enough to crack an eye open, blinking blearily.  He pulled his face back enough to look down at the bare body pressed up against his one, legs tangled together.  The older man smiled to himself, deciding he could get used to waking up like this as he rested his head against KiBum's again, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly. 

KiBum whined at the stirring next to him, shifting to bury himself deeper against HyunJoong's body. Firmly wrapping his arm around the man's waist and slipped back into sleep.

A soft chuckle left HyunJoong as he ran one hand over KiBum's back.  Glancing at the time, he noted that they should be getting up eventually if they were going to go to the cemetery; they'd slept in.  
      
    Turning his attention back on the younger man sleeping beside him, he let KiBum sleep for a while longer before shifting a little to press soft kisses on his boyfriend's temple and cheek.  "Time to get up," he whispered in his ear, rubbing his back slowly. 

Grumbling, KiBum cracked his eyes open and looked up at HyunJoong. "Do I have to?" he mumbled groggily.

HyunJoong smiled down at KiBum.  "If you want to have time for a shower, then yeah," he chuckled, kissing his nose.  "We slept in." 

"It's not like we can be late," KiBum grumbled, burying his nose into HyunJoong's neck again. "My dad's not really going anywhere."

"No, but I assume you don't want to be rushing in and out, no?" HyunJoong smiled, running his fingers through KiBum's hair again.  "We can go at an easier pace, we're still on vacation.  Or did I tire you out that much last night?" he laughed quietly. 

Flushing, KiBum pinched HyunJoong in the side. "Not even close old man," he replied. "But if you insist, then fine, I'll get ready to go."

"I'm not old," HyunJoong laughed, nudging KiBum back.  "And you definitely sounded like you were enjoying yourself."  He dropped his head to kiss KiBum's shoulder.  "Shower?" 

"Shower sounds good," KiBum nodded, still flushed. "And you're older than me," he stuck his tongue out and started to untangle his legs from his boyfriends.

"That doesn't make me old," HyunJoong grinned.  He kissed KiBum's lips softly, keeping him pinned down for a moment to enjoy being that close for a few seconds more.  Then he released him, sitting up in the bed and brushing his hair out of his eyes as he stood, ignoring the idea of clothes.  It wasn't anything KiBum hadn't already seen. 

Sliding over to the edge of the bed, KiBum kept the blankets wrapped around him as he watched HyunJoong for a moment before looking away. "You... mean together, right?" KiBum asked, hunkering down in the blankets.

"How else would I mean it?" HyunJoong asked, smiling as he offered a hand to his boyfriend.  "Unless you have any objections?" 

Blinking at the hand, KiBum reached out to take it hesitantly. "I guess not," he said, but didn't make a move to get up.

HyunJoong blinked when KiBum made no effort to move despite taking his hand.  "Everything all right?"  Concern shown in his eyes then.  "Did I hurt you?" he asked, stepping to the edge of the bed. 

Looking up, KiBum shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me," he said, chewing on his lip. His eyes lowered and he turned his head to the side. "I'm just... a little embarrassed."

Tilting his head to the side, HyunJoong blinked.  "Ah...because you're not wearing anything?" he smiled after a moment, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.  "I've seen you before, remember?" he murmured.  "But if it bothers you, we can take turns in the shower."  He squeezed KiBum's hand gently. 

"I'm still getting used to this," KiBum mumbled under his breath. Looking back at HyunJoong KiBum whined and pulled the covers over his head. "You probably think I'm just being childish," he whined loudly.

HyunJoong chuckled quietly, looking down at the lump of covers.  "No, not at all," he smiled.  "Take as much time as you need."  They'd only started sleeping together very recently after all.  
      
    Leaning down, he pulled the covers down enough to kiss KiBum's forehead.  "I'll be right back then."  He straightened and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into, heading into the bathroom and closing the door.  The sound of the shower running came through the closed door a moment later. 

KiBum lay curled up in the blankets for a moment watching the closed door. He was being silly. If he could do the things they did last night, and be fine waking up curled up with HyunJoong then he could at least take a shower with him. 

Sighing, he threw back the blankets and slid off the bed. Padding quickly over to the door, he opened it slowly and poked his head in. HyunJoong was already in the shower so KiBum came into the bathroom fully, shutting the door and stepping over to the shower door. "Can I come in?" he asked, sliding the door open a crack.

Looking back over his shoulder at KiBum's voice, HyunJoong quirked a smile as he turned.  "Of course," he replied, opening the door properly so that KiBum could come in, shivering a little at the cold air that slipped in with him.  "There's more than enough room in here." 

Keeping his head down, KiBum stepped into the shower and shut the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly, shivering in the cold air. "Sorry," he mumbled.

HyunJoong blinked, cupping KiBum's face with one hand.  "There's nothing to be sorry about.  Would it make you feel better if I turned away?"  He stroked KiBum's cheek softly. 

"No, it's okay," KiBum said, biting his lip. "I need to get more comfortable with this," he smiled, leaning into the hand.

Smiling in return, HyunJoong carefully eased KiBum's face up to look at him, leaning in to kiss him softly.  "Is there anything I can do to help?" he murmured softly, his free arm going around KiBum's waist. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's neck and stepped closer to him. "Not really... just.. don't stare at me or anything," he murmured, closing his eyes and continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

The older man chuckled softly.  "All right, I can do that.  I can't help it if I like how you look though."  He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms more securely around his younger boyfriend and pulling him half under the water along with him. 

KiBum mumbled something into the kiss but gave up on trying to make himself understood as he lost himself in the feel of HyunJoong's lips against his own. The nice thing about the situation though, was that KiBum got to see plenty of HyunJoong, and admittedly he liked the way his boyfriend looked.

A long, heated kiss later, HyunJoong broke away to breathe, lips just millimeters away from KiBum's so that their breath mingled.  "This isn't so bad, hm?" he murmured, keeping one arm around KiBum's waist while he got the shampoo with his free hand, maneuvering the bottle so he could pour a good amount into his hand.  Pulling KiBum out from under the water, he lifted both hands to slowly massage the shampoo into his boyfriend's hair. 

"No, not so bad," KiBum smiled, closing his eyes in case he got shampoo in them. His hands slid from around HyunJoong's neck, down his chest to settle at his waist. "Feels kind of good actually."

"That's good," HyunJoong smiled, focusing on his task though he did enjoy the hands that ran down his body.  He was quiet as he worked on KiBum's hair, lips quirked in a lop-sided smile.  "Okay, time to rinse."  He eased KiBum back under the water, helping get the shampoo out of his soft hair. 

Once his hair was rinsed, KiBum ran a hand over his face to clear the water from his eyes. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up at HyunJoong. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were enjoying yourself."

"Who says I'm not?"  HyunJoong laughed quietly, leaning in to steal a kiss.  It had been a while since he'd done anything like this, it was nice.  Picking up the shampoo again, he flicked the cap open to do his own hair. 

"Hey, you get to wash my hair but I don't get to wash yours?" KiBum snorted, taking the shampoo bottle from HyunJoong's hand. "Tilt your head down so I can reach, you're too tall," he said, pouring some in his hand and setting the bottle to the side.

Blinking, HyunJoong chuckled and did as he was told, tucking his chin and closing his eyes.  He hadn't been sure KiBum wanted to do as he had been doing.  "Do I get to wash _you_?" he asked, half-teasing and half-serious. 

KiBum blinked, his hands still in HyunJoong's hair for a brief moment before continuing with what he was doing. He didn't want to think about HyunJoong running his hands over his body like that. Not that he wouldn't enjoy it, quite the opposite in fact. "Um.. we'll see," he mumbled, continuing with washing HyunJoong's hair until it was good and lathered. "Okay, rinse," he said, taking a step back.

"It was just an idea," the older man smiled.  HyunJoong backed up into the water, hands coming up to get the shampoo all out of his hair.  Once it was out, he got out from under the water, brushing his hair back and wiping the water from his eyes, blinking at KiBum. 

KiBum couldn't help looking up and down HyunJoong's body as he did that, chewing on his lip in thought. "I guess, I can't really say no, since you're offering and all," he said, looking back up at HyunJoong's eyes with a shy smile.

Lips quirking in response, HyunJoong leaned in to kiss KiBum.  "You know if it makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me to stop," he murmured, before straightening and picking up the soap.  He created a good lather in his hands before taking one of KiBum's hands, starting with his arm to set the younger man at ease. 

Watching him for a moment, KiBum's lips quirked into a broader smile. "You know, you're allowed to be a little more demanding," he said, pulling HyunJoong closer. "I'm only going to get comfortable with something easier that way."

HyunJoong tilted his head at that, amusement in his eyes.  "And what would be a safe amount of 'demanding' be for you?" he mused, hands moving up KiBum's arm to his shoulders.  Leaning in to kiss the corner of KiBum's mouth, his fingers trailed down KiBum's collarbone before his hand ran along his boyfriend's chest. 

Eyes fluttering at the touch, KiBum leaned away from the kiss to lean against the shower wall. "You don't always have to ask if something's okay to do," he said, cheeks flushing.

"I just want to make sure before I do something that scares you," HyunJoong chuckled, hands exploring KiBum's upper body.  He wanted to know every inch of the other man, washing him was really just an excuse. 

"I'll let you know if it does," KiBum said, wrapping his arms back around HyunJoong's neck and pulling him closer for a kiss. The problem was KiBum's mind always got in the way when HyunJoong asked him something, and it really was better if KiBum just shut his mind off and let HyunJoong do what he wanted and enjoy it.

The older man returned the kiss, smiling inwardly.  "All right," HyunJoong murmured, before nipping lightly on his boyfriend's lower lip to deepen the kiss, shifting closer.  His hands continued to wash KiBum's body, making sure to get everywhere.  Though he would admit to lingering in certain areas longer than others, particularly where he'd discovered prior he could gain interesting reactions from his boyfriend. 

Gasping, KiBum leaned his head back onto the wall, eyes fluttering at the attention. He was doing his best to keep standing since his knees were buckling and threatening o give at any second. There was at no point in which he even considered telling HyunJoong to stop.

Enjoying the expression on KiBum's face, HyunJoong ducked his head to kiss the younger man's neck and collar, nipping softly once he'd gotten the soap off that area of skin.  Once he'd finished KiBum's upper body, and then some, he crouched down to wash KiBum's legs.  Though, the majority of his attention wasn't really on his hands. 

Not expecting that in the least, KiBum gasped, his breathing steadily getting heavier as he ran his hand through HyunJoong's hair. "Hyun..." he moaned, his entire body trembling. If HyunJoong had asked him about _this_ there was no way he would have agreed.

HyunJoong was a little worried about KiBum falling over, but didn't show it, continuing with what he was doing.  Only once he'd gone over washing KiBum's legs several times (he wasn't really paying attention) did he finally straighten, taking in the expression on KiBum's face with a half-hidden smirk.  "All clean?" 

KiBum couldn't even string two coherent words together at this point, his mind had washed down the drain. In this state, it didn't surprise him at all when he grabbed HyunJoong by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, dropping to his knees. There was no pretense of washing like HyunJoong had done.

Caught off-guard by the sudden reaction, HyunJoong drew in a sharp breath and bit back a curse, head tipping back to rest against the shower wall.  It was all he could do to keep himself still, tugging on KiBum's hair a little as he tried to keep a grip on his self-control. 

Really, KiBum didn't have any idea what he was doing, but had taken some cues from HyunJoong on what he should do. Looking up at HyunJoong through his damp bangs, he hoped he was doing this okay based on the reaction. 

It wasn't long before it became very clear that HyunJoong had enjoyed the attention, KiBum could feel HyunJoong's body stiffen under his hands and hear the cry of pleasure from his lips. Smiling to himself, KiBum got back to his feet slowly. "Sorry," he murmured, wrapping his arms back around HyunJoong's neck. "I forgot I was supposed to be washing you."

Eyes opening, HyunJoong looked down at KiBum, breathing unevenly.  His lips curved into a smile as he wrapped his arms around KiBum's waist, pulling the younger man flush against him.  "Not complaining in the least," he replied, ducking his head to press his mouth against KiBum's, kissing him deeply. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum sighed happily, running his fingers through HyunJoong's wet hair. Any reservations he had had about HyunJoong looking at him were gone, taking comfort in being pressed up against him. After a moment he broke away to look up into HyunJoong's eyes. "We should finish up, before the hot water cuts out on us."

HyunJoong nodded, smiling down at his younger boyfriend.  "There's just me left," he chuckled, kissing KiBum again before bending to pick up the soap from where he'd dropped it, holding it out to KiBum. 

"You trust me to do this?" KiBum asked ruefully, taking the soap from HyunJoong. Working up a good lather in his hands he started to rub along HyunJoong's chest and shoulders, watching where his fingers slid over the soft skin. "I've never been jealous of a man's body before, but I can't help feeling lucky I get to look at this."

Laughing quietly, HyunJoong leaned back against the wall, keeping his hands lightly on KiBum's hips and enjoying the touches.  "Who's staring now?" he chuckled in amusement.  "You're hardly out-of-shape yourself, was it all the running?" 

"Hey, you never said I couldn't look at you," KiBum pointed out. "I've always been kind of small," he shrugged, letting his hands continue down to HyunJoong's belly, tracing over his defined abs. "The running just gave me some definition."

"I say you look perfect like this," HyunJoong murmured, lips curled as he stroked his thumb over KiBum's hip.  The muscles in his stomach contracted slightly at the touch, and he laughed quietly. 

"And I think you're crazy," KiBum grumbled, crouching down to wash HyunJoong's legs, trying to avoid getting caught up in something else again. "But... thanks," said shyly, glancing up at HyunJoong with a smile.

HyunJoong smiled back down at him, one hand lightly against KiBum's cheek.  He gave a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the touch and the water that ran down his skin.  Hopefully KiBum would agree to doing this more often. 

"Okay, all done," KiBum smiled, straightening and leaning up to give HyunJoong another long kiss. "Hurry up and rinse so we can get out of here."

"All right all right," HyunJoong chuckled, kissing KiBum back.  After a moment he grinned, wrapping his arms around KiBum's waist and pulling him under the water as well.  "Like this?" 

Squeaking as he was pulled into the water, KiBum scowled up at HyunJoong and poked him in the chest. "Warn me before you do something like that," he wrinkled his nose, but wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck again. "Not that I'm complaining though."

The older man laughed.  "That takes the fun out of it."  He held KiBum under the water like that, just resting against him, before finally easing them out from under the faucet.  "Up for doing this again?"  Kissing KiBum, he leaned over to turn off the water. 

"I don't think I'd have a complaint," KiBum smiled, shivering slightly now that the water was off. Attaching himself firmly to HyunJoong he tried to get as warm as possible against the man's skin. "It was... fun."

"That's one word for it," HyunJoong chuckled.  He opened the shower door.  "Come on, the sooner we dry off the sooner you'll warm up."  Getting out of the shower and bringing KiBum with him, he picked up one of the large towels and draped it over his boyfriend. 

Huddling under the towel for a moment to warm up, KiBum watched HyunJoong dry off. "So what time you think we should be back by? We didn't really settle on a time with the others on when we were heading back."

HyunJoong rubbed his hair dry, thinking.  "I'd say we should be back by maybe 3:30 latest?  They should be all finished and ready to leave by then.  Worst comes, we all have our phones." 

"Sounds good," KiBum nodded, starting to dry off his legs. "Hopefully we won't have to wait a while for a train."

"It's rush hour, we probably won't," HyunJoong replied.  Once he finished drying himself off, he hung the towel and started to pull on his clothes.  "We can go get something to eat, then head out?" 

"Okay, you have anything in mind?" KiBum asked, going through the bag to find his clothes. "And no, I don't have a preference. We can just go get some noodles or something."

Laughing when KiBum beat him to what he was about to say, HyunJoong tugged his shirt over his head.  "Noodles sounds good to me.  I think I saw a cart nearby." 

"That's settled then," KiBum chuckled, finding a clean pair of boxers to pull on. "Thank you for suggesting this by the way," he said, fiddling with his shirt as he tried to get it on. 

"You hardly need to thank me for that," HyunJoong chuckled.  Once he was all dressed, he picked up the brush and passed it through his damp hair a few times, just enough to get some semblance of order.  "Thank you for joining me." 

"Well... I enjoyed it," KiBum said, blushing again once he got his shirt on and started to pull on his jeans. "It's just another thing I'll have to get used to."

"You seemed pretty used to it after the first few minutes," HyunJoong teased, putting the brush down.  Leaning over, he pecked KiBum on the lips before starting to pack up everything they didn't need anymore, just so that there was less to do when they came back. 

"You were doing a nice job of distracting me," KiBum chuckled, finished dressing and padded out into the room to put on his shoes.

"Maybe I should keep that method in mind for next time," HyunJoong mused, following after KiBum to place the packed bag on the floor next to the bed.  "We're all set to go?" 

"I'm ready," KiBum nodded, finishing tying up his shoes and grabbing their coats off the chair. "I remember where the cemetery is, and I kind of remember in what area he's in... but we might be wandering for a bit."

"Fine by me," HyunJoong smiled, slipping into his shoes and taking his coat from KiBum.  "It's not supposed to be that cold outside today."  Picking up the room key and slipping it into his pocket, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. 

Following him out as he zipped up his coat, KiBum waited until the door was closed and locked before heading toward the elevator. "So I know you've been talking with your mom... has she said anything about your dad?"

Blinking, HyunJoong shook his head.  "No, but it's not really that surprising.  My dad could really care less at this point."  He was fine with that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," KiBum said, looking down at the floor as they walked. Would his own father be the same way if he were still alive? It's not like he'd been any better than HyunJoong growing up. "Do you have any siblings? I don't think you ever mentioned if you did."

"No reason to be sorry, I made my peace with it a long time ago.  I have an older brother, but I haven't talked to him in years," HyunJoong chuckled, hands in his pockets.  "According to my mother, he's in Taiwan right now." 

KiBum looked up at him at that, smiling. "So we're both the little brother's then," he chuckled, nudging him in the arm with his shoulder. At the elevator he pressed the call button and leaned against the wall to wait.

HyunJoong laughed quietly.  "I guess we are."  Waiting for the elevator to come, he stepped into it when the doors opened and pressed the button for the lobby. 

Following him into the elevator, KiBum leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Staring down at the floor, he chewed on his lip in thought.

Watching the numbers change at the top of the elevator door, HyunJoong looked down at his boyfriend.  He smiled a little at the expression on KiBum's face.  "Glad to be going back home soon?" he mused as the elevator doors opened. 

"A little," KiBum nodded, looking up when the doors opened and stepping out after HyunJoong. "I was just thinking, you know now that JungMin has all that money, they'll probably be wanting to go to Jeju soon. We were just waiting on him getting better and saving up enough. Well he's better now and he has all that money."

HyunJoong wrapped one arm loosely around KiBum's shoulders.  "Think we should tell them we don't plan on going soon?" he mused, walking through the lobby and pushing the door open to outside. 

"Yeah, and start looking for a place to live," KiBum nodded, leaning slightly against him as they walked down the sidewalk toward the subway station. "As much as I love our apartment, there's no way we could afford it."

"Not one that big, no," HyunJoong shook his head.  "But if we're just looking for an apartment with one bedroom, we'll be fine.  You plan on finding somewhere else to work?" 

"Yeah, I can only be a delivery boy for so long," KiBum smirked, looking around as they walked. "Don't know what I'll do yet, but now that I've got my ID and stuff I can get a better paying job at least."

"Mhm."  HyunJoong's lips curled upwards.  He didn't say it, knowing KiBum would probably reject the idea again, but he made a mental note to start saving up for his younger boyfriend to go back to school.  "How far are we from the cemetery?" 

"Uh, it's a little ways away," KiBum said as they started down the stairs into the subway. "Probably about twenty minutes to get to the right station and then it's a few blocks from there."

Nodding, HyunJoong pulled out a few coins to pay for the subway.  "At least we missed rush hour."  Heading over to the machines, he read the prices for the tickets and got them both two, one to go there and another for the way back. 

"That's something at least," KiBum sighed, looking around at the people in the station. "Oh, weren't we going to get something to eat?" He'd been so distracted he completely forgot about food.

HyunJoong blinked, then laughed quietly.  "Yes, we were.  We can see if there's anything around when we arrive at the station."  Giving KiBum his tickets, he headed towards the turn stalls. 

Taking his tickets, he shoved one into his pocket and held onto the other as he followed HyunJoong through. "You know, I could look around Wando and see if there's like a bakery or something. Maybe I could get a job doing cupcakes or something."

The older man smiled wider.  "That would be great.  Why don't you ask Kevin, he knows 90% of the town."  Once they were both through, he headed towards the subway rails. 

"Yeah, I'll have to ask him where he got that cake for HyungJoon on his birthday," KiBum nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "I wonder how things are going with them in Kwangju."

HyunJoong smiled, stopping to wait for the subway to arrive.  "We'll see them again soon enough, so we can exchange stories then."  It wasn't like the other two couldn't contact them if something happened. 

"Sorry, I can't help but worry about anyone being in Kwangju," KiBum said quietly. The place held bad memories and he wasn't planning on going back there to visit in a long time.

"It's understandable."  HyunJoong wrapped one arm around his boyfriend.  "They'll be fine.  They're not stupid, they'll keep their eyes open for anything strange." 

"Hopefully they won't have to worry about anything," KiBum sighed, leaning against HyunJoong as they waited. The train arrived not long later, opening up the doors to let people out. Waiting until it was clear, KiBum headed into the car, taking the first seat he saw.

HyunJoong sat down next to KiBum, watching the others getting onto the train until the doors closed.  "Don't think about it too much or you'll make yourself sick."  The subway started to move, and he settled back for the ride. 

"Sorry, force of habit," KiBum grimaced, leaning his head on HyunJoong's shoulder. "I just don't feel safe anywhere except for Wando still."

"It'll be a while before any of us feel completely safe," HyunJoong kissed the top of KiBum's head, not caring about anyone who may be watching.  "But we can take care of anything that happens now, remember." 

"Right," KiBum smiled, putting his arm around HyunJoong's waist and leaning against him. An older man sitting across the way from them was sneering at them. KiBum snorted and tilted his head up to give HyunJoong's a kiss on the lips. "I really like having you around by the way, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

The older man chuckled, returning the kiss.  "Glad to be useful."  He wrapped his arm around KiBum's shoulders, keeping him close and paying the man watching them no attention.  He'd gotten used to the looks long ago, those people didn't bother him if all they did was stare. 

Settling in for the ride, KiBum closed his eyes and took comfort in HyunJoong's presence. KiBum had worried at the beginning if his attraction to the older man would be enough to sustain their very odd relationship, but the more time they spent together the more he realized they were suited for each other. Or at least, HyunJoong was suited for him. He still didn't quite see why HyunJoong would be interested in him, but he wasn't going to complain about it anymore, not if they got to do what they had done in the shower earlier more often.

Dozing lightly through the duration of the trip, KiBum's eyes opened when he heard the call for their stop and slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "That's us," he mumbled, looking to HyunJoong.

Opening his eyes, HyunJoong's lips curled as he nodded.  "All right."  Standing as the subway started to slow, he held out one hand to help KiBum up, bracing himself so that he wouldn't fall over as the subway eased to a stop. 

Taking HyunJoong's hand and getting to standing, KiBum waited until the train had stopped and the doors opened. People began to file out and they were caught up in the flow of traffic until they reached the stairs where they started to climb. "So something to eat first right?"

"Right," HyunJoong nodded, keeping a hold on KiBum's hand so that he wouldn't lose him in the crowd.  "Noodles, you said?"  He pushed out of the turn stall at the top of the stairs, heading towards the street exit. 

"Or whatever's on the way," KiBum nodded, keeping close to HyunJoong. The cemetery is down this way, just a couple blocks," he said, heading to their right.

HyunJoong smiled and followed along beside KiBum, walking at a leisurely pace.  They had plenty of time.  "Seoul hasn't changed much, has it?"  He chuckled.  "I wonder if we've ever crossed paths before all this." 

"No, it hasn't changed much," KiBum shook his head. He looked up at the older man, trying to imagine passing by him on the street. Would they have even looked at each other then? "It's possible, but I was just a kid when you were still in the city, right?"

"You make it sound like I'm twice your age," HyunJoong's lips quirked.  "I was last here five years ago.  Even if we had seen each other, the chances that we would recognize each other are non-existent." 

"Five years ago I was still in high school," KiBum pointed out, nudging his boyfriend. "But no, we probably wouldn't have recognized each other. I don't know about you, but I didn't really pay attention to people I saw on the streets."

"Neither did I," the older man laughed.  "So unless you were a repeat customer at the café, I wouldn't recognize you either.  It's just interesting to think about." 

"It is," KiBum smiled. "Do you believe in things like fate?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Like, we were all destined to end up in that place to find each other?"

Blinking, HyunJoong thought about that for a moment.  "I'd say fate has a weird sense of humor if that was the case," he mused.  "Ending up in that place was a mix of bad choices and bad luck.  But what happened once we _were_ in there...maybe fate had something to do with it," he murmured, lips curling.  "The choice of roommates, your brother freeing KyuJong out of all the other scientists, getting out in one piece...and how else could you explain everyone ending up on the same train as their future boyfriend, when we barely knew each other?" 

"Or getting separated in the first place," KiBum put in. "I don't think things would have gone as they did if we'd all stayed together and managed to get to Jeju like we had planned." He frowned, his brow creased in thought. "We wouldn't have met Kevin or SooHyun, and that place would still be standing."

HyunJoong nodded.  "So maybe someone had a hand in what happened during and after the escape," he smiled.  "Whatever the reason, I'm glad things turned out the way they did."  He squeezed KiBum's hand lightly. 

"I am too," KiBum smiled, leaning against him as they walked. "Although, that six months where you were in that place I think I could have done without," he said softly.

"Me too," HyunJoong chuckled.  "All though, it did help me make up my mind about some things."  He kissed KiBum's temple lightly before straightening.  "There's a noodle cart over there, want to stop to eat?" 

"Okay," KiBum nodded, looking down as he flushed slightly. Pulling out his wallet as they approached the cart, he looked over what they had available and ordered something for himself and waited for HyunJoong to order before he paid. Resting his head on HyunJoong's shoulder as they waited for their orders to be prepared, he played with HyunJoong's fingers, thinking about all that happened to them.

HyunJoong watched KiBum play with his fingers, not stopping him, just smiling.  After a moment he turned his attention to the food being cooked, the smell of noodles mixed in the chilly air.  "Are you getting cold?" he asked his boyfriend, wiggling his fingers a little in amusement. 

"A little, but I'm fine," KiBum shook his head, looking up at him. "Why, are you? I'm not giving you my coat."

"Nice," HyunJoong teased.  "I'm not, I was just wondering since you get cold easier than I do."  He tweaked his boyfriend's nose with his free hand. 

"I'll be fine," KiBum wrinkled his nose. "Not much I can do about it until we get back to the hotel anyway. It's not like it supposed to get warmer or anything anytime soon." The cart worker handed over their boxes, KiBum taking his and holding it close for the warmth.

"Maybe we should invest in gloves," HyunJoong smiled, taking his own box.  "Come on, there should be somewhere out of the wind nearby."  He wrapped his free arm around KiBum's shoulders and steered him down the sidewalk, looking for a bench. 

"I haven't thought about it since any time I'd need them would be at work, and the pizza boxes keep my hands pretty warm," KiBum shrugged, spotting a small table outside of a cafe to sit and eat at. "Although we really could have used some when we were ice skating."

"At least you kept out of the snow banks after the first few times," HyunJoong chuckled, going to the table and sitting down.  "You were falling less by the end though, we'll have to practice again soon." 

"It was fun," KiBum chuckled, opening up the box and started to eat. "Maybe we can all go do that before everybody leaves."

HyunJoong nodded.  "Definitely."  He began eating as well, enjoying the warm food to ward off the cold.  "It's not like we're not going to see each other often though.  We'll find time to get all together as often as we can manage." 

"Well yeah, I'm sure we'll get together for like birthdays and maybe some holidays if we're not stuck with family," KiBum stuffed some noodles into his mouth with the chopsticks.

"And just to hang out," HyunJoong chuckled.  "I don't think we're getting out of more drinking games.  I haven't seen your brother completely wasted yet." 

"Haven't seen you drunk yet either," KiBum said, looking up at him with a rueful smile. "Hopefully we can get through the next one without any incidents."

"I'd have to drink you all under the table and then some before I get drunk," HyunJoong laughed.  "And we'll be a little more careful what we talk about next time." 

"I think I'm past my jealousy issues," KiBum winced slightly, remembering just how bad the last time had ended. "We could always play spin the bottle again, and give you a head start on the drinking."

"Spin the bottle?  Even if I end up kissing someone else?"  HyunJoong raised an eyebrow at the younger man.  He could very well end up needing to kiss KyuJong, and he was sure that wouldn't go over well with either brother.  Though granted, giving HyungJoon an overdose of alcohol seemed to solve half that problem. 

"I know it doesn't mean anything," KiBum shrugged. "As long as you're not like making out or anything I don't have a problem with it. Even if it's KyuJong."

HyunJoong smiled a little at that.  "As long as you're sure."  He leaned over and kissed the corner of KiBum's mouth.  "Does the make-out rule apply if it's you I'm kissing?" he murmured teasingly. 

"No, but if Min and Saeng see other people making out the game will be over pretty quick," KiBum chuckled, returning the kiss. "And I'm sure... the other night kind of helped," he said with a shy smile, looking back down at his food.

Smiling wider, HyunJoong kept one arm securely around his boyfriend's waist as he continued eating.  "I'm surprised no one has noticed," he chuckled, finger brushing over the mark just under KiBum's jaw.  "You keep forgetting to hide this one." 

KiBum blushed and elbowed HyunJoong in the ribs. "I think everyone else is a little preoccupied, luckily," he mumbled. "And if you keep pointing it out I'll make sure you don't come away unmarked next time."

"I have no problem with that," HyunJoong chuckled, shifting a little at the elbow in his ribs.  Ducking his head, he kissed the red mark before straightening and continuing to eat. 

KiBum stared at his boyfriend for a moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "You've got me thinking some things I really shouldn't be when I'm going to go see my dad's grave here in a few minutes."

"My apologies, I'll wait until we're finished here next time," HyunJoong replied, hiding a smile as he finished off his noodles, setting his chopsticks down. 

Stuffing the last bit of noodles in his mouth, KiBum closed up the box as he chewed and started to stand up. "Ready," he said around the mouthful, picking up HyunJoong's box as well to throw away in the trash can a few steps away.

Standing as well, HyunJoong waited for KiBum to return.  "You're a messy eater," he chuckled, wiping a bit of sauce off the corner of KiBum's mouth with his thumb before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.  "Well, lead the way." 

Rolling his eyes and rubbing at his mouth with his coat sleeve, KiBum started in the direction of the cemetery. It wasn't far, and he could see the gates from where they were. "I should have asked Umma about where it is exactly," he frowned. "I hope we don't wander too much and have to leave before we find it."

"We have time to wander, worse case we'll split up to cover more ground," HyunJoong shrugged.  "The others won't kill us if we're a bit late."  He looked up at the cemetery as they approached it, seeing the crypts and tombstones beyond. 

KiBum worried at his lip as they went through the gate, climbing up the sloped path that led towards the back section. He hadn't been through here since he first year of high school, but vaguely remembered how far back it was. His grip on HyunJoong's hand tightened the further they got in.

HyunJoong squeezed KiBum's hand back lightly, running his thumb over the soft skin as he looked around.  He had no idea what he was looking for, so he just kept an eye on his boyfriend, and made sure none of them tripped over the uneven ground.  There wasn't anyone else in the cemetery besides them. 

They were getting close to the back fencing when KiBum stopped and looked around. "It's around here, somewhere," he said, letting go of HyunJoong's hand to start walking through the rows of gravestones.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, HyunJoong followed along behind the younger man, giving him space to move.  He didn't say anything, glancing at the tombstones he passed every now and then. 

Arms crossed over his chest, KiBum wandered for close to ten minutes before he stopped. "Hi appa," he smiled sadly, crouching down in front of the headstone.

Watching KiBum, HyunJoong's lips curled upwards a little sadly as well as he slowly approached his boyfriend, giving him space as he looked down at the tombstone. 

KiBum spoke quietly for a few minutes, just wanting to say a few things privately to his father. He rubbed at his eyes as he straightened back up and reached out to take HyunJoong's hand and pull him close. "Appa, this is HyunJoong, and I love him. I hope you can accept us," he said, squeezing HyunJoong's hand.

HyunJoong smiled widely at his boyfriend's words, squeezing his hand back as he looked down at the tombstone.  "Your son is an amazing young man.  I hope you can be proud of him, I know I am.  I promise to take care of him, with your blessings."  He bowed politely. 

KiBum looked up at HyunJoong with a smile, his eyes still glassy. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend softly. "Ready to go?"

Returning the kiss, HyunJoong smiled and nodded.  "Mhm.  You?"  He squeezed KiBum's hand lightly. 

"Yeah," KiBum nodded, glancing back down at the gravestone. "Bye Appa, I'll visit again soon," he said before turning and starting to walk away, pulling HyunJoong along with.

HyunJoong followed along beside KiBum as they headed back towards the entrance.  "Glad we came?" he smiled at the younger man, keeping him close as they walked. 

KiBum nodded, leaning against HyunJoong. "I am, thank you for coming with me," he said softly, looking out over the cemetery. "I should have come here more often when I was younger."

"We can make up for that now," HyunJoong replied, kissing KiBum's temple and keeping a hold on the younger man's hand.  "We can come back whenever you want." 

"Okay, I'd like that," KiBum smiled broader and leaned against him. Leaving the cemetery and back on the sidewalk, he sighed happily. "So, now what? Head back to the hotel and wait for the others?"

"More or less," HyunJoong nodded.  "Unless you had anything else you wanted to do here?  We have a bit of time." 

"Not really," KiBum shook his head, swinging his and HyunJoong's hand. "I think I'm just ready to go home." He glanced up at HyunJoong out of the corner of his eye. "I'd rather just spend some alone time with you since we've got it."

The edges of HyunJoong's lips curled.  "Sounds good to me.  Before we go back to the chaos of 8 people in one apartment?"  Chuckling quietly at how KiBum was swinging their hands, he used the momentum to pull KiBum close enough for a kiss. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum grinned. "Yeah, Kevin really needs to stop balking at settling on an apartment. If nothing else but to get SooHyun out of KyuJong's hair."

"I think SooHyun's taste in apartments is a little expensive for Kevin," HyunJoong chuckled as they continued walking.  "That's what I hear them arguing about anyways." 

"Maybe I should go with Kevin to look at apartments," KiBum frowned. "Be an objective opinion, that's what he needs right?"

"Might be.  Can't hurt," HyunJoong nodded.  "Especially if we're going to be looking for an apartment soon too.  You and Kevin haven't hung out in a while either." 

"No we haven't," KiBum pouted. "SooHyun's seems to be glued to Kevin's hip, and someone's been taking up all my time," he said, nudging HyunJoong in the ribs. They were coming up on the subway station, KiBum pulled HyunJoong down the stairs with him.

"My apologies," HyunJoong laughed, following KiBum into the subway.  "I can try distracting SooHyun long enough for you to grab Kevin and run?" he chuckled, pulling out his second ticket. 

Laughing, KiBum pulled out his ticket. "Well, I'm sure we can pull off leaving the apartment without making it into some kind of rescue operation," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I don't think it would hurt for you to spend some time with some of the others. Like, my brother for instance?"

HyunJoong blinked at KiBum.  "I sit next to him and he looks like I'm planning on eating him.  I'm not sure how that would work," he chuckled, feeding his ticket into the turn stall and stepping through. 

"Do you blame him?" KiBum said, joining HyunJoong on the other side of the turn style. "I mean, you're kind of imposing, Hyun. He's probably still uncomfortable with what happened with Kyu." He retook HyunJoong's hand and headed towards the platform. "But he's my brother, and I want you guys to be able to get along."

"How am I imposing?" HyunJoong protested.  "I haven't done anything."  He followed along beside his boyfriend.  "I'll try talking to him, but I can't do anything if he keeps running away from me," he shrugged. 

"You've just kind of got this air about you that makes it hard for people to approach you," KiBum said, frowning a little. "Other than me though, who else do you really talk to?"

"I talk to KyuJong, and SooHyun when he's not making out with Kevin," HyunJoong replied, heading towards the subway rail.  "Conversation hasn't exactly been a strong point." 

"Conversation really isn't my strong suit either, and I know that talking to JungMin isn't exactly an easy thing to do," KiBum said, stopping a little ways from the tracks. "But I just don't want you to isolate yourself from everyone else."

HyunJoong smiled at his boyfriend.  "I won't.  It just takes me a while to talk to people."  He squeezed KiBum's hand lightly.  "I guess I just thought it would be strange.  I _was_ a guard there."  He'd escorted all the patients at one time or another, seen all their faces. 

"You were, but then you were a patient," KiBum said, smiling softly up at him. "I don't think anyone was going to hold it against you for being there once they knew why. Besides, you were the only one of the guards who treated us with respect. That's what I remembered anyway."

Smile widening a little in relief, HyunJoong looked up as he heard the subway approaching.  "As long as you're sure.  I can make more of an effort to talk to them.  And your brother, though it was a little amusing watching him trip over his own feet to get out of the room the first few times," he shook his head. 

"Well he'll do that anyway," KiBum chuckled, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. The train doors opened and KiBum slipped inside once the people onboard had got off. Sitting down, he pulled HyunJoong next to him. "I think it would put KyuJong at ease too. I know you guys worked things out and have a good friendship, but I think he still worries about it."

"Kyu worries about a lot of things," HyunJoong chuckled, though he nodded a little.  "We'll see what happened.  For now, all my attention is on you," he finished, wrapping his arm around KiBum's waist. 

Resting his head on HyunJoong's shoulder, KiBum smiled. "Okay, but I'm not going to drop the matter when we get back to Wando if you haven't done anything soon," he said, poking HyunJoong in the stomach.

"Yes yes," HyunJoong smiled, poking KiBum back before pecking him lightly on the lips as the subway started to move.  
      
    ********************************  
      
    HyungJoon watched the other cars pass by the taxi they were in, before turning his attention back to his boyfriend beside him.  They would be arriving at KyuJong's sister's place soon.  "Excited?" he grinned, playing with KyuJong's hand. 

"Excited, nervous, anxious," KyuJong laughed lightly, looking out the window. "She was only fourteen the last time I saw her, and now she has a kid," he shook his head, turning to HyungJoon. "It's just weird to think about."

"It was a while ago," HyungJoon smiled.  "You're going to end up spoiling your nephew rotten, I called it," he teased. He was nervous as well, wondering what KyuJong's sister would think about their relationship, but he was glad for Kyu at the same time. 

"Isn't that what an uncle is supposed to do?" KyuJong chuckled, squeezing HyungJoon's hand. The car came to a stop outside a nice looking building, KyuJong opened up the cab door and stepped out, waiting for HyungJoon as he looked up at the building.

Getting out as well after paying the driver, HyungJoon caught up to KyuJong, looking up as well.  "Well, after you," he smiled widely. 

"Let's go then," KyuJong nodded, taking HyungJoon's hand again and heading towards the door. There was a callbox next to the door and finding the number for his sister's apartment he pressed the button and waited, nervous butterflies in his stomach.

A few minutes passed and there was no answer, KyuJong frowned pushing the button again. "Is she not home?" he wondered out loud, biting on his lip.

Blinking, HyungJoon checked to make sure they had the right number.  "You said you'd be visiting today?" he asked, looking towards the door. 

"Yeah," KyuJong nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Maybe she changed her mind about seeing him after all.

"Oppa!" KyuJong blinked and turned around just as a smaller body crashed into his and sent him sprawling onto the sidewalk. "I'm so sorry Oppa, I wanted to be home when you got here but there was an accident and the bus was stuck in traffic so I had to run all the way here and oh my god you're here!" 

"Eunah," he tried to interject several times, looking up at HyungJoon for help as his sister was clinging to his neck and not letting him get up.

Blinking owlishly as suddenly KyuJong was on the ground with a young woman on top of him.  HyungJoon stared for a moment before choking back a laugh.  The laughter only grew at the look KyuJong gave him, and he shook his head with a wide grin, standing out of the way and watching with a warm feeling in his chest.  All KyuJong's fears seemed entirely unfounded. 

KyuJong scowled at his boyfriend's non-help. His sister was still chattering on but refusing to budge from off his chest. "EunAh," he said firmly, taking her by the shoulder's and pushing her up, getting his first good look at his sister through her tangled long hair. She stopped talking, blinking at him with wide eyes and smile. "Why don't we talk inside okay?"

"Okay Oppa!" EunAh grinned wider, her eyes disappearing in the smile. She clambered off of him and got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I was just so excited," she squealed, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Come on up," she pushed her way passed him and unlocked the door, holding it open for them as she stepped in.

"I'm excited too EunAh," KyuJong chuckled, taking HyungJoon's hand and following her inside. She was walking quickly ahead of them towards the elevator, and by the time they caught up the doors were open so the stepped in. EunAh looked between the two of them when the doors were closed and the elevator started moving.

"Oppa, who's this?"

"This is HyungJoon, my boyfriend," KyuJong said, squeezing HyungJoon's hand.

"HyungJoon?" She blinked, looking him up and down with pursed lips. "He's a lot smaller than I remember."

KyuJong laughed, shaking his head. "No, EunAh, that was HyunJoong that you're thinking of, this is HyungJoon."

"Oh," EunAh said, still looking at HyungJoon warily.

HyungJoon smiled sheepishly at that, bowing his head.  "Nice to meet you, Kyu's talked a lot about you."  He wasn't sure what to say, especially with her looking at him like that.  "Sorry about the name, it's a little confusing, but at least we don't look the same?"  Okay, he was shutting up now. 

"Be nice to him EunAh," KyuJong chuckled, squeezing HyungJoon's hand reassuringly.

"Of course I'll be nice," EunAh grinned back at him. The elevator door opened and she went out first, quickly walking down the hall to her door and opening it for them. KyuJong pulled HyungJoon in and shut the door behind them.

"This is a very nice place," KyuJong said, slipping off his shoes and looking around.

"Isn't it? I've only lived here for a few months, but it's really close to school and work and my neighbor watches KyuBok for me," she was saying, pulling off her coat and trying to quickly tidy up. There were toys and clothes all scattered around the living area, obviously a little boy lived here too with all the trucks and planes.

"Is that where he is now?" KyuJong asked, pulling HyungJoon into the room with him.

"Yeah, I'll go get him in a little bit, after we've had more of a chance to talk," EunAh said, making space on the couch for them to sit. "You two want anything to drink? I don't have much.."

"I'm fine," KyuJong looked to HyungJoon.

"Fine too," HyungJoon smiled, sitting down after KyuJong had.  He looked around curiously, grinning at all the toys all over the place.  He remembered playing with a few like those.  He wondered if KyuBok looked like KyuJong any, he and his sister certainly looked similar. 

"Okay, I'm just going to get myself a glass of juice then," EunAh said, disappearing into the kitchen for just a minute. KyuJong smiled at HyungJoon, nudging him slightly with his shoulder. EunAh returned and sat down in a chair across from them. "So, where were you Kyu?"

"What?" KyuJong blinked, looking from HyungJoon to his sister.

"I've been looking for you for ages," EunAh said, sipping at her juice and frowning at her brother. "It's like you fell off the face of the earth or something, and then just when I was giving up I get some weird email. Where have you been?"

KyuJong sighed, smiling sadly at his sister. He'd hoped she wouldn't ask, not right away like this, but he couldn't ever keep something from his sister. "You know I've never lied to you right?" he asked and she nodded, setting down her glass, looking at him confused. "So, you know that whatever it is I'll tell you will be the truth. You know about that testing facility a few hours from here?"

"Well duh," EunAh rolled her eyes. "It's all people were talking about for a while. Crazy stuff going on up there I heard."

"Yes, well, that's putting it mildly," KyuJong nodded. "That's where I've been for the past five years."

"Oppa..." Eunah's eyes widened, covering her mouth with one hand. 

"I was a patient for two years," KyuJong said, looking down at his sleeve before slowly pushing it up. "Then they made me do... some pretty horrible things, but I don't want to talk about that."

EunAh was staring at the scars on KyuJong's arms. She looked like she wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out.

"EunAh," KyuJong said lightly, pulling his sleeve back down and reaching out to take her hand. "I'm okay EunAh, I'm still alive."

"But.. how.. they said on the news, all the people inside were... I guess in quarantine or something," EunAh said, looking between the two of them. "Were you in there too?" she asked HyungJoon.

HyungJoon had watched her reaction to the news, wondering how she would take it.  He hoped not that badly, for KyuJong's sake.  It was just a lot to take in, and that wasn't even going into the details...  
      
    Jumping a little when she asked him a question, he blinked and nodded.  "Yeah.  Kyu got me out, along with a few other people," he smiled a little shakily. 

"The escapees!" EunAh gasped, her eyes bulging. "That's you?"

"Well, yes," KyuJong gave her a small smile. "You can't tell anyone about this EunAh."

"But the government's looking for you," EunAh said, looking between them.

"We know, and when we're ready we'll go to them," KyuJong said, squeezing HyungJoon's hand. "But we can discuss all of this another time EunAh, there's plenty of time to go into the details about what happened."

"Oh.. okay," EunAh nodded, swallowing roughly.

"So, how are you EunAh?" KyuJong asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Couldn't be better Oppa," EunAh said with a shaky smile.

"Good, I'm glad," KyuJong said, looking over her features. "You're so beautiful EunAh, I'm proud of you. Raising a son all by yourself... what happened with that anyway? Where's the father?"

EunAh frowned, pulling back slightly. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? Maybe to eat?" she asked HyungJoon again.

Blinking, HyungJoon shook his head.  "I'm fine," he said, recognizing a touchy subject when he saw one.  He squeezed KyuJong's hand back, glad that she was taking the news okay so far. 

"EunAh," KyuJong said firmly.

"Oh fine," EunAh sighed. "Three years ago Appa decided that it was time for me to get married."

"He _what_?" KyuJong blinked. "Were you even out of high school?"

"It was a few months before graduation when he made the decision to find me a husband," EunAh said, looking down at the ground. "He said he didn't want me to follow after you and live an unwholesome life."

"I'm sorry EunAh," KyuJong frowned, watching his sister as his heart twisted in his chest.

"It's not your fault," EunAh shrugged. "So after graduation Appa introduced me to a boy, the son of some important political figure. I went on a couple dates with him, and he seemed pretty decent." She looked up at KyuJong. "The third date he told me that he wouldn't consider marrying a girl unless he knew how she was in bed."

"Oh EunAh," KyuJong looked at her sadly, knowing where this was going.

"After that, he didn't call again and then I found out I was pregnant," EunAh said, fiddling with her fingers. "Appa tried to talk to his father, but they implied that I was just an easy girl and weren't about to marry their son to a girl who was pregnant."

"So, he's not involved in your son's life at all then?" KyuJong asked.

"No, I never saw him again after that," EunAh shook her head.

"I wish I had been there for you," KyuJong said softly, sliding off of the couch to kneel next to her chair, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Oppa," EunAh said, hugging him back. After a long hug, KyuJong pulled back, smoothing down his sister's hair. "I think I'll go get my son now," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"Okay, we'll be here," KyuJong said, returning to his seat as she got up and walked from the room.

HyungJoon watched her go, feeling a little uncomfortable listening in to that conversation.  When the door closed, he took KyuJong's hand and squeezed it lightly.  "She's a really strong girl," he said quietly.  "You have a great sister." 

Smiling softly, KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon. "Thank you, she is very strong," he murmured. "I'd like to say I had a hand in that but she was always the stronger of the two of us."

"I'm sure you helped her more than you think," HyungJoon grinned at him.  "I wonder if KyuBok looks like you." 

"I guess we'll see," KyuJong smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss, stroking his boyfriend's cheek with his hand. He heard the front door open again and pulled back to watch EunAh coming in with a little boy toddling his way into the room.

"Oppa, this is your nephew," EunAh said, crouching down next to her son, holding him up. "KyuBok, this is your uncle KyuJong."

KyuJong sat forward on the couch, smiling at the toddler. He did look sort of like his sister and himself. "Hi," he said, waving at his nephew. The little boy looked warily at KyuJong and HyungJoon before turning and burying his face in EunAh's shirt. KyuJong laughed. "Well I don't think I'm that scary."

"I think he might disagree with that," HyungJoon tried not to smile.  The kid was _cute_.  "Maybe it's cause you're so high off the ground, you look like a giant monster."  He nudged KyuJong's knee and scooted off the couch, sitting on the floor. 

"Monster?" KyuJong pouted at HyungJoon but slid off the couch as well. "I'm sorry if I haven't spent that much time around kids," he said.

"Well now's your chance Oppa," EunAh chuckled, picking up her son and moving closer. Sitting down with KyuBok in her lap. "Can you say hi to your uncle?" she said, looking down at KyuBok.

The little boy's eyes kept going back and forth between KyuJong and HyungJoon. "Hi," he said shyly, immediately turning back to hide his face again.

"He's kind of shy," EunAh laughed, hugging her son. "Give him a few minutes and he'll warm up."

"Would it help if we just kind of ignored him for now? Let him get used to us?" KyuJong suggested.

HyungJoon seemed to have a different idea.  "KyuBok ah~, are these your toys?" he asked, looking at the small pile of trucks nearby.  "Ah~, I have some like this too!  Which one's your favorite?" he asked brightly.  "The red one?" 

The little boy peeked out from around his mother's arm, watching HyungJoon and then looking at his trucks. He squirmed out of his mother's lap and toddled over to his pile of toys, picking up a green truck. Wordlessly he handed it to HyungJoon.

"I think he wants you to play with you," EunAh chuckled.

Grin widening, HyungJoon made a show of looking the truck over.  "This is very nice!  You take good care of your truck KyuBok ah," he praised, holding it back out to the child.  "Does it go fast, because you take good care of it?  Want to race?" 

KyuBok stared at HyungJoon, taking the truck back from him. He looked down at it in his hand and set it down before picking up a blue one and handing it to HyungJoon. 

"He's just going to keep handing you different ones," EunAh said, leaning back against the chair.

HyungJoon smiled widely at EunAh, before turning his attention back to the new truck in his hands.  "Omo~, this is a good one too!  Does it go fast too?  Let's see!"  He rolled it along the floor towards KyuBok, swerving it around before it nudged the child's foot lightly.  "Oh no, road block!" 

KyuBok watched HyungJoon play with the truck. KyuJong couldn't tell what the look on his face was supposed to mean until a wide smile broke out over the child's face and he started giggling. KyuBook took a step back and knelt down on the floor, picking up red car and ramming the car into the truck, laughing again as he did.

"Well now I know why I brought you, HyungJoon," KyuJong chuckled, watching the two interact.

Flashing his boyfriend a wide grin, HyungJoon backed the truck up and swerved it around.  "Oh no you don't!  Look out, the truck's coming!"  He 'drove' the truck towards the red car.  "Beep beep!  Watch out!" 

KyuBok shrieked in laughter, pulling the car away before ramming it against the truck again.

"Did you make a new friend Kyu?" EunAh asked the boy, who looked up at her and nodded. "What's his name?" KyuBok blinked at her, looked at HyungJoon, and then back at her.

"I don't know," he said in a small voice.

"Why don't you ask him?" EunAh said with a smile. KyuBok thought about that before turning to look at HyungJoon again.

"What's your name?"

"HyungJoon," HyungJoon replied, smiling brightly at the child.  Then he glanced at KyuJong beside him grin returning.  "KyuBok ah~, I think your uncle KyuJong wants to play too!" 

The child's eyes regarded KyuJong for a moment before he looked down and picked up a red car and handing it to KyuJong. "Play?"

"Sure!" KyuJong smiled, loving the way the boy smiled back at him. Setting the red car down on the floor he pushed into the car KyuBok was playing with. KyuBok giggled and picked up his car to smash it down on top of the red car.

"Crash!" KyuBok giggled. He looked up at KyuJong. "You want to go see my room?"

Blinking, KyuJong nodded. "I'd love to see your room," he said, slowly standing up and holding out his hand for his nephew to take. "I guess we'll be right back," he laughed as KyuBok pulled him down the hall.

EunAh watched them go with a smile before turning her attention to HyungJoon. "So, how long have you been dating my brother?"

Smiling after his boyfriend, HyungJoon looked back at EunAh when she spoke.  It took him a moment to realize he was alone with the sister KyuJong had said was overprotective, smiling a little nervously.  "It would be a little more than 7 months now."  He sat up properly instead of being half-leaned over. 

"And things have been okay between you? No fighting or anything?" EunAh asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh..."  HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip.  No real serious fighting came to mind...except for the break-up.  But he wasn't about to lie, even if she hated him.  "Well...we did break up once, for about a month...and that was completely my fault, I'm the one who called for the break-up...but we got back together after.  Other than that, there's been tiny things, like small arguments and kicking me out of the room if I'm annoying him, but it's been pretty good." 

Nodding slowly, Eunah looked over her shoulder back to where KyuJong and her son had disappeared to before turning back. "He's a lot different now," she said quietly. "How did he end up in there... how did any of end up in that place?"

HyungJoon squirmed a little and looked down at his hands.  "I don't think it's up to me to say what happened to Kyu.  But out of the six of us who escaped, we were all at bad points in our lives and either volunteered or were kidnapped, because we had nowhere else to go." 

"I'd heard that they were forcing people in that place," EunAh nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I didn't know that anyone actually volunteered. But I'm glad you're all safe now."

There was a shriek of laughter from down the hall and KyuBok came running out back into the living room, throwing himself into his mother's lap with KyuJong chasing after him. KyuJong looked between his boyfriend and sister.

"What are we talking about?" he smiled, sitting back down.

HyungJoon brightened as KyuJong sat down next to him, laughing at KyuBok.  "Stuff," he chirped, because if he lied KyuJong would call him out on it instantly, and he didn't want to dampen the mood.  "So, is KyuBok's room cool?" 

"Very cool," KyuJong nodded, leaning against HyungJoon. "How can you afford a place like this EunAh?" he asked his sister, puzzled.

"Oh, well, you see..." EunAh squirmed a little. "There's this guy..."

"Guy? What guy?" KyuJong blinked, sitting up.

"He kind of... lives here too," she said, looking away from KyuJong. "He takes real good care of me and KyuBok, and we're getting married."

"M-married?!" KyuJong stuttered, looking at his boyfriend then back at EunAh.

"In a few months, and I'd like it if you were there Oppa, to give me away since appa's gone," EunAh said with a small smile.

"Of course EunAh," KyuJong smiled, nodding. "I want to meet this guy of course first, make sure he's right for my baby sister."

"I expected as much," EunAh chuckled, cuddling her son in her lap. KyuBok looked like he was ready to pass out there in her lap.

"Next time we're in town, definitely have to meet him," KyuJong said. He looked to HyungJoon. "We should get going soon, so we're not late meeting the others."

HyungJoon nodded.  "Yeah, guess so."  He reached over and nudged KyuBok's foot lightly.  "We'll race next time, okay?"  He grinned widely at the child. 

"'kay," KyuBok said, the boy's wide eyes watching as KyuJong scooted closer.

"We'll be back to visit soon," KyuJong said, giving his sister a hug, squashing the boy between them. "Love you both."

"You better," EunAh said, hugging him back. "Love you too Oppa."

"It was nice to meet you KyuBok," KyuJong laughed, poking his nephew on the nose before he stood up and held his hand out for HyungJoon to take.

Taking KyuJong's hand, HyungJoon stood up.  "Nice meeting you both too," he smiled at EunAh and KyuBok. 

Pulling HyungJoon towards the door, he slipped his feet into his shoes and pulled on his coat. EunAh was standing up, her son in her arms. "It was nice meeting you too HyungJoon, you take care of my brother."

"Bye EunAh," KyuJong chuckled, opening up the door and waiting for HyungJoon.

"I will," HyungJoon nodded, following KyuJong out into the hallway.  They headed towards the elevator, HyungJoon taking his boyfriend's hand again.  "Your sister's nice, and KyuBok's cute." 

Pressing the call button for the elevator when they reached it, KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon. "She was giving you the third degree wasn't she?"

HyungJoon laughed sheepishly, holding KyuJong close.  "Yeah, I guess you can say that.  Not so sure if she approves of me or not.  The name similarity probably doesn't help." 

"She doesn't approve of anyone," KyuJong chuckled, stepping into the elevator when it arrived. "She didn't try to throw you out though, so you've got one up on HyunJoong with her already."

"She tried to throw HyunJoong out?" HyungJoon blinked owlishly at KyuJong as he followed him into the elevator.  "What did he say?" 

"She said he had an attitude problem," KyuJong said, pressing the button for the lobby and leaning against the wall. "They kind of got into a fight and she told him to leave. Mind you she was 14 years old at the time. He didn't really say anything afterwards, but I could tell he was irritated a 14 year old got the better of him."

HyungJoon laughed.  "Brave kid."  He wouldn't have been able to say that to HyunJoong, the older man would have squashed him flat.  Waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor, he got out when the doors opened and headed towards the street exit. 

"I think she liked you," KyuJong said, squeezing HyungJoon's hand as they went through the doors and out to the street. "I know KyuBok liked you."

"It's easy to get along with kids, and KyuBok's a good kid,"  HyungJoon smiled, playing with KyuJong's fingers.  He looked around for a cab nearby.  "I guess we'll be coming back to Seoul every chance we can get.  The fare from Wando to here isn't that expensive either." 

"No, it's not at all," KyuJong said, waving down a taxi and opening up the door to scoot in. Once inside he told the driver the address for the hotel and waited for HyungJoon to close his door before the cab started out. "It'd probably be more expensive to fly back and forth from Jeju," he said, leaning against HyungJoon.

Nodding, HyungJoon wrapped one arm around KyuJong's waist.  "When do you think we'll be heading there?  Before winter's over?"  He wasn't in so much of a rush to leave Wando though, it was a nice town, and the apartment was home. 

"I don't know, no one's really said anything about it," KyuJong shook his head, resting his head on HyungJoon's shoulder and closing his eyes. "When did you want to go?"

"It doesn't really matter to me," HyungJoon shrugged with the shoulder KyuJong wasn't leaning on.  "I like Wando, I like my job, and I like where we live.  So I guess I'll just go whenever you and the others want to go."  He kissed the top of KyuJong's head, resting against him as well. 

"I'm sure it'll come up soon," KyuJong nodded. "Especially now that JungMin has all that money. It was going to be a while before we had enough saved up again." The trip to Seoul had eaten into a big chunk of their savings, but it was worth it to splurge a little, they kind of deserved it. "I wouldn't have minded staying in Wando for a bit longer though."

"Same," HyungJoon smiled, closing his eyes.  "Guess we'll just see what happens.  It would be nice to have our own place though, 8 people is a little much for one apartment."  He would have to find a good job in Jeju to support them both. 

"We can worry about that when the time comes I guess," KyuJong smiled, nuzzling into HyungJoon's neck. "It may be a little cramped, but I okay with it. I'll miss having people around if we're all in separate places."

"Yeah," HyungJoon chuckled.  "We're like some weird family or something, it's nice."  He knew he would miss them all when they eventually went their separate ways. 

"It is nice," KyuJong said, kissing HyungJoon's neck softly. "I have to admit though, I am enjoying spending this alone time with you."

"Same," HyungJoon smiled down at him, cupping KyuJong's cheek lightly.  "As much as I like them, I need to have you to myself every now and then."  His fingers tucked under KyuJong's chin, tilting his face up to kiss him softly. 

Returning the kiss, KyuJong wrapped his arm around HyungJoon's neck. "We don't get nearly enough time together as the others do," he pouted. kissing HyungJoon again and again. "We've got some time before we have to head to the station, right?"

HyungJoon hummed in confirmation.  "It's still not the right time to meet up, and who knows if the others will even be back in time.  We can just hide until they call us." 

"Sounds good to me," KyuJng grinned, kissing him again before settling back down to enjoy the rest of the ride. They were pulling up the hotel not much after that, KyuJong opening up his door and stepping out.

Paying the driver, HyungJoon followed him out, stretching a little before looking back up at the hotel.  "Shall we?" he smiled widely, taking KyuJong's hand. 

Looking down at the hand, a sly grin crept up on KyuJong's lips. "Race you?" he said lightly, before dropping HyungJoon's hand and taking off through the door someone was holding open towards the elevator.

"Yah!"  HyungJoon exclaimed, blinking in surprise before grinning and running after him, laughing.  "No fair!" 

Dodging past people waiting in the lobby, KyuJong reached the elevators first, frantically hitting the call button as he looked over his shoulder. One of the elevator doors opened and he dove inside, hitting the button for their floor, giggling madly watching HyungJoon run towards him.

HyungJoon just about made it to the elevator when the doors closed.  "Kyu~!" he whined, hitting the call button but the elevator had already left.  Pouting, he waited for the next elevator and ignored the people watching; he would have taken the stairs but they were on the sixth floor, the elevator was faster at that point. 

Squeaking and bouncing in glee when the door closed on HyungJoon, KyuJong waited until the elevator opened up on their floor. Stepping out, he eyed the other elevator nervously and tip toed past towards the door the to the stairway, opening it up and slipping inside. He didn't have the key to the room, so he'd have to wait until HyungJoon came up, but he was still going to have a little bit of fun until then.

The elevator came after a few seconds, HyungJoon getting in and pressing the button to their floor.  The second the door had opened, he hurried out to their room and unlocked it, completely forgetting that he had the only key.  Opening the door, he looked around for KyuJong, stepping inside and blinking.  "Kyu?" 

"Gotchya!" KyuJong lept onto HyungJoon's back, arms going around his neck and kissing at his neck, bringing them both crashing to the floor.

Shrieking in surprise, HyungJoon fell onto his stomach.  "Kyu~!" he whined, flailing around on his stomach before he managed to flip them both over, prying KyuJong off of his back and pressing him into the floor, not caring about the door being open.  "Who has who now?"  He tickled KyuJong's sides mercilessly. 

Squealing and flailing his arms, KyuJong tried to push HyungJoon off with out success. He kicked his feet, his hips bucking up against HyungJoon. "Stop! Okay! You win! Please stop~!!"

Laughing, HyungJoon stopped the tickling but didn't let KyuJong back up, straddling his waist and grinning down at him victoriously.  "You little sneak, taking off like that." 

Doing his best to look completely abashed, KyuJong pouted. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Are you going to punish me?"

"Maybe I should," HyungJoon mused, fingers walking along KyuJong's stomach.  "That wasn't very nice."  He completely failed at pretending to be angry. 

"How can I make it up to you?" KyuJong said, putting his hands up over his head and batting his eyes at HyungJoon.

"Mhm..."  HyungJoon leaned over the older man.  "You can start with this."  He claimed KyuJong's lips in a deep kiss, hands pressing against his boyfriend's chest. 

Moaning softly into the kiss, KyuJong's hands came up from the floor to wrap around HyungJoon's neck, pulling him closer.

"Oh God you two, can't you at least close the damn door?"

KyuJong squeaked and looked towards the door, KiBum was standing in the doorway, HyunJoong behind him.

HyungJoon promptly turned bright red, scrambling off of his boyfriend and tripping over his own feet in the process.  "Sorry KiBum ah!  We kinda.  Just.  Got in, and...yeah."   
      
    Looking down at them, HyunJoong's lips quivered in amusement.  "We see that." 

KiBum just shook his head and walked away. "Whatever, at least you had clothes on."

Chuckling, KyuJong sat up, leaning on his hands. "I take it the other two aren't back yet then?"

"They didn't answer when we knocked, so they're either not back yet or past the point of being able to answer the door," HyunJoong laughed.  "That's fine, we still have time.  See you both."  He followed KiBum down the hallway to their room.  HyungJoon crawled over to the door and closed it. 

Giggling, KyuJong flopped back down onto the floor. "Well, that's a first. We're not the ones that usually get caught."

"I think KiBum was glad for that fact."  HyungJoon was still tomato red as he crawled back over and flopped down, face against KyuJong's stomach to hide it. 

Running his hands through HyungJoon's hair, KyuJong chuckled. "Door's closed now though, so while you're down there..."

"Is that a hint?"  HyungJoon lifted one hand to trail a finger across the sliver of skin exposed by KyuJong's shirt at his waist. 

"Maybe," KyuJong grinned, looking down at him. "Would you prefer a more direct approach? Like, HyungJoon, since you're down there, you could probably put your mouth to good use."

Flushing again, HyungJoon tilted his head slightly at that, a mischievous spark appearing.  "My mouth, down here?  I don't get it.  Like this?"  He quickly pulled KyuJong's shirt up and blew a raspberry on his belly. 

Not expecting that, KyuJong shrieked, bucking up and twisting away from HyungJoon's mouth. "Don't.. do that!" he whined, pushing HyungJoon's shoulder's away and trying to squirm out from under him.

Bursting out in laughter, HyungJoon wrapped one arm around KyuJong's legs to keep him pinned down.  "It was too perfect to resist!"  He kissed KyuJong's exposed stomach.  "Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop." 

KyuJong nudged HyungJoon with his foot, pouting at him. "So mean, and to think you could have got some today, but no, you had to go and ruin it."

"You mean that if I _really_ did what you wanted me to, you would be able to hold back on me?" HyungJoon teased, playing with KyuJong's zipper. 

Lips quirking, KyuJong looked down at HyungJoon. "Maybe... guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Guess so...but I don't know about you, I'd rather move off the floor when there's a bed right there," HyungJoon chuckled.  Getting up off KyuJong's stomach, he slipped one arm under KyuJong's back and the other under his knees to pick him up off the floor. 

Squeaking at being picked up, KyuJong smiled shyly up at him. "I don't know, I thought the floor was fine, but if you insist," he murmured, leaning in and kissing HyungJoon's neck.

"It would be murder on your back," HyungJoon grinned at him.  He laid KyuJong down on the bed before hopping up, hovering over him.  "Now, where were we?" 

"Um, I think you were trying to test out a theory if I could hold out on you or not," KyuJong said, tilting his head to the side and smiling up at him.

"Right."  HyungJoon's lips curled into a smirk.  "Let's see..."  He kissed KyuJong's lips before moving down his body.


	9. Chapter 9

  YoungSaeng watched the taxi drive away before turning back to JungMin, smiling widely.  "That went well."  He squeezed his boyfriend's hand, looking up at the hotel. 

"It went very well," JungMin nodded, leading YoungSaeng into the lobby. "It's funny how quickly I feel like she's a real parent, even after just spending a day with her. More so than any of the foster parents I had."

"Because she really cares for you," YoungSaeng pointed out as he walked alongside the younger man.  "Anyone can see that."  It had been a nice afternoon with JungMin's mother. 

"It's just going to take some getting used to," JungMin said, stopping at the elevator and pushing the call button. "Just like it took me a little while to get used to you caring about me."

"I'd hope you're used to it by now," the older man chuckled, leaning against JungMin a little.  "Think the others are back yet?" 

"I should hope so, it's getting kind of late," JungMin said, stepping into the elevator when the doors opened. Pulling YoungSaeng closer as he leaned against the wall, he buried his nose in his boyfriend's hair. "And yes, I am used to it. I love you so much Saeng, my cute little otter."

Smiling in contentment, YoungSaeng rested against JungMin's chest and closed his eyes.  "Love you too Min," he whispered, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.  "I'm going to miss having time alone with you." 

"We can always make some time," JungMin murmured, running his hands through YoungSaeng's hair. "If we get really desperate, we can always go down to the school."

YoungSaeng laughed.  "We do that already."  Tilting his head up, he kissed JungMin's neck without opening his eyes.  "As long as we can still be like this, I'm happy." 

"Not going to let anything stop us from being together," JungMin said, squeezing YoungSaeng gently. "Promise."

Smiling, YoungSaeng breathed in deeply and rested against his boyfriend until the elevator doors opened.  Then he took a step back, pulling JungMin through the doors and out into the hallway.  "Should we go see if the others are back?" 

"If we must," JungMin sighed, following YoungSaeng along down the hall. "Kyu and HyungJoon first?"

"Sure, they're closest."  YoungSaeng walked towards the room belonging to the two younger men, stopping outside it and knocking lightly. 

It was a few minutes where there was a scrambling noise and hushed voices from inside before the door cracked open. "Yes?" KyuJong asked, only his eye visible.

"We're back, are you two ready to go soon?" JungMin asked, amused.

"... we will be," KyuJong said quietly.

"Alright, we're going to the other's room, you know if they're back?"

"They are, we'll be there in a few," KyuJong said, promptly shutting the door.

YoungSaeng blinked at the door before laughing quietly and taking JungMin's hand, heading down the hallway.  "I don't want to know, even though I think I do," he shook his head.  "Hopefully the other two are a little more willing to open the door." 

"I hope so, I'm not sure if I'm ready to know those two are having sex too," JungMin said, shaking his head.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng paused outside the door and knocked lightly.  A moment passed before the door opened, HyunJoong looking out at them.  "Hey."  He opened the door wider for them to go on.  "How did it go?" 

"It went," JungMin shrugged, glancing in. "Is it safe to come in? We weren't very welcome at Kyu's door."

"What are you implying?" KiBum asked, seated on the bed, flushed red and scowling at JungMin.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

YoungSaeng laughed quietly as he padded in and sat down on one of the chairs, bringing JungMin with him.  "We'll have to wait a few minutes for the others, I think.  If they haven't forgotten about us already."  
      
    "If it takes longer than half an hour for them to get here, I'm setting off alarms," HyunJoong chuckled, closing the door and sitting down next to KiBum, one arm around his boyfriend's waist.  "Was the door at least _closed_ this time?" 

JungMin blinked, sitting down in YoungSaeng's lap. "Why wouldn't it be? Those two are the careful ones."

"Not today it seems," KiBum grumbled, leaning against HyunJoong. "I really don't need the image of my brother's hand up KyuJong's shirt like that."

"Would you rather it down his pants?" JungMin snorted, laughing at how KiBum whined and hid his face in HyunJoong's shoulder.

Laughing, HyunJoong hugged KiBum closer, kissing the top of his head.  
      
    Watching them with amusement from around JungMin, YoungSaeng blinked before smirking slowly.  "KiBum ah...what's that on your neck?" 

"Yeah, what is that?" JungMin leaned in. KiBum immediately clapped a hand to his neck and shot up off the bed, stumbling his way into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. JungMin cracked up, looking at HyunJoong. "Did you give him a hickey?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," HyunJoong blinked, the clueless expression ruined by the smile that was trying to appear. 

"Uh huh, sure," JungMin chuckled, leaning back against YoungSaeng. "I don't know if you should be worried if HyungJoon notices or not, cause I doubt he will."

"Considering the situation we caught them in just a while ago, he can't say anything," HyunJoong chuckled.  
      
    "HyungJoon rarely notices anything that isn't pointed out directly, you're fine," YoungSaeng smiled.  "KiBum on the other hand, might kill you." 

"You're probably going to have to fish him out of there once the other two show up, I don't think he's coming out any time soon," JungMin said, eyeing the closed bathroom door. "You alright in there KiBum?"

"Just fine!"

"We'll see who appears first then," HyunJoong laughed quietly, amused at his boyfriend's reaction.  "A hickey isn't _that_ bad."  It showed that KiBum was his. 

"No, it's not bad at all," JungMin smiled, looking back at YoungSaeng and down at the mark that was peeking out under his boyfriend's collar. "He gets so worked up sometimes, can't help but make fun of him a little bit."

"You're all big bullies," YoungSaeng chuckled, resting his cheek against JungMin's back and securing his arms around the younger man's waist.  
      
    "Who was the one to point it out in the first place?" HyunJoong laughed.  Shaking his head, he got up and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.  "KiBum, can I come in?" 

The door opened slowly and KiBum peeked out. "Maybe, you're not going to make any more jokes right?"

"No more jokes," HyunJoong smiled at him.  "From me anyways, I have no say in what comes from those two." 

KiBum scowled at that but opened the door a little wider to let him in anyway. "It's all your fault you know," he mumbled.

"Yes yes," the older man chuckled, slipping into the bathroom with him and closing the door behind him.  "I told you you're free to retaliate.  And I can't help it if I want them to know you're mine."  He cupped KiBum's cheek lightly. 

The blush deepened on KiBum's cheeks and he pushed HyunJoong in the shoulder lightly. "You say such weird things sometimes."

"And you're just too cute when you get riled up for no reason," HyunJoong laughed quietly, ducking his head to kiss KiBum softly. 

KiBum squawked in protest, but whatever he was going to say was lost in the kiss. When it slowly drew to a close, he pulled back and looked up at HyunJoong. "I think.. I owe you something," he said, smirking.

"What would that be?" HyunJoong murmured, looking down at his boyfriend with his hands resting against KiBum's hips. 

"I don't think it's fair that you get to claim me like this while you have nothing to show for it," KiBum said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Do you think it's fair?"

"Hm...you raise a good point," HyunJoong mused, eyes dancing in amusement.  "Doesn't sound very fair to me." 

"I think I should do something about that," KiBum smiled, leaning in.

JungMin eyed the closed bathroom door. "It's awful quiet in there," he murmured to YoungSaeng, playing with the fingers on one of his hands.

"Which would either be a good thing, or KiBum killed him," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "You're getting heavy," he informed his boyfriend, resting against his back. 

"That's not what you said last night," JungMin chuckled, rolling off of YoungSaeng's lap and out of kicking range.

Scowling, YoungSaeng tried to kick him and missed.  "I was a little preoccupied with other things," he grumbled, shifting around in the seat to ease the prickling in his legs. 

There was a knock at the door, JungMin hopped up onto his feet to go answer it. "Speaking of, we'll be preoccupied on the train later right?"

"We're not even going to make it home first?" YoungSaeng sighed, trying not to smile as he drew his legs to his chest and watched JungMin head to the door. 

"Nope," JungMin grinned, opening the door and smiling broadly at KyuJong and HyungJoon. "Oh hi, I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"Maybe," KyuJong grumbled, pushing past him into the room and flopping down face first on the bed.

HyungJoon followed after him, bright-red as he sat down next to KyuJong.  
      
    "So we're all ready to leave now?"  YoungSaeng smiled.  They would have to leave soon to meet Kevin and SooHyun on time. 

"Just waiting on KiBum and HyunJoong," JungMin said, leaning against the wall next to YoungSaeng's chair.

"Where are they?" KyuJong asked, rolling his head to look at the other two.

"Bathroom," JungMin grinned, pointing.

"What are they doing in the bathroom?" KyuJong blinked.

"No idea, you'd have to ask them that," YoungSaeng chuckled, watching the bathroom door.  "You two better hurry up, we're ready to leave!" he called. 

The bathroom door opened and KiBum came out first, looking pleased as punch as he went to put on his shoes. "All done, we ready to go?"

"Yes, we were just waiting on you," JungMin said, looking the two over. "Saeng and I will just have to grab our bag on the way to the elevator."

"All right," HyunJoong smiled, picking up his and KiBum's bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he left the bathroom after his boyfriend.  He looked perfectly fine, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips.  "We should probably get going, before we miss all the trains."  
      
    YoungSaeng stood up, eyeing them both for a moment.  It took him a second to figure out what was different, his lips curling into a smirk when he saw the mark just about HyunJoong's collar. 

"We'll just go get our bag then, come on Saeng," JungMin said, taking YoungSaeng's hand and leading him from the room. "Hold the elevator for us!"

Rolling off the bed, KyuJong got to his feet and stretched, glancing between KiBum and HyunJoong. "Why were you two in the bathroom?"

HyunJoong's lips quivered.  "Talking about a few things."  He wrapped his arm securely around KiBum's waist once he had his shoes on, steering his boyfriend out of the room.  
      
    Blinking, HyungJoon followed after them.  "Wonder what that's all about." 

KyuJong bit his lip, following HyungJoon out of the room and closing the door behind him. "HyungJoon, you are delightfully oblivious sometimes," he chuckled, linking his arm in his boyfriend's and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Eh?"  HyungJoon blinked at his boyfriend.  "About what?  They said they were talking."  
      
    Walking along to the elevator, HyunJoong tried not to laugh as HyungJoon's voice floated over to them. 

"So were we dear," KyuJong pat his hand. Up ahead, JungMin and YoungSaeng were coming out of their room with their bag and met them at the elevator, JungMin pressed the call button and waited.

"Someone should call Kevin when we get on the train so they know when to expect us," JungMin said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist.

"We can do that," HyunJoong nodded, looking down at KiBum.  It had been a nice vacation for them, getting some time to relax and meet with their families again.  
      
    The elevator doors opened and they all piled inside, YoungSaeng pressing the button for the lobby and leaning against JungMin a little. 

"As nice as this was, I'm glad to be going home," KyuJong sighed, resting against the elevator wall. "Seoul is just too big, too many people."

"It's different," HyungJoon smiled.  "But we'll definitely have to come back often, to visit."  He grinned at KiBum.  "Umma isn't going to let us get away with anything less."  
      
    "Vacations every now and then would be nice," YoungSaeng murmured. 

"Hey, we can vacation whenever we want now," JungMin grinned, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head.

"Must be nice to not have to worry about money," KiBum mumbled. JungMin looked over at the younger, but didn't say anything. He was in too good of a mood to get in a fight. The elevator stopped and JungMin led YoungSaeng off first, heading towards the lobby doors.

YoungSaeng followed after him, humming softly.  Vacations were good, but he would be happy to get back to Wando.  
      
    The group headed out onto the street, and down towards the train station.  It was rush hour, making for plenty of people around. 

JungMin kept YoungSaeng close as they made their way into the station, it had become a habit that he glanced around nervously while they approached the ticket counter. As they waited in line, KyuJong looked to YoungSaeng.

"Something I've been meaning to ask," he said lightly. "How is it you two got separated from us?"

YoungSaeng looked back at KyuJong, blinking in surprise.  "Last time we were here?"  He chewed on his lower lip.  "That was pretty-much my fault, I was cut off by a group of people and since I couldn't exactly yell for you to stop..." 

"Ah, I see," KyuJong said, turning to JungMin. "And I supposed you went after him when you noticed he was gone."

JungMin nodded, glancing over at him and pulling YoungSaeng closer. "Someone had to keep an eye on him."

"Well, thank you then," KyuJong smiled, leaning against HyungJoon.

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose, but smiled as he rested against his boyfriend.  
      
    They reached the ticket booth, and after checking the times, YoungSaeng was pleased to see there was a train leaving in a few minutes.  He got both himself and JungMin a ticket, before getting out of the way so the others could do the same.  
      
    "I'm glad you went after me," he murmured, watching the people walking around. 

JungMin chuckled, wrapping both arms tight around YoungSaeng. "You didn't seem so particularly thrilled with it at the time." He watched the others pay for their tickets and then started towards the direction of the gate, checking to make sure which one was theirs on the tickets.

"I was tired, frustrated and scared out of my wits, of course I wasn't."  YoungSaeng stuck close to JungMin's side as they walked.  "But I'm glad."  He smiled at nothing in particular as they walked. 

"I'm glad too," JungMin nodded, leading YoungSaeng through to the gate and handing over their tickets before stepping onto the platform. KyuJong and HyungJoon were right behind them as they entered one of the cars and found seats. There were a lot more people on the train this trip, but they managed to find seats close together.

Settling down in his seat next to the window, KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon. "It only took us seven months, but we're all finally on our way to Wando," he chuckled.

Laughing, HyungJoon wrapped both arms around KyuJong's waist.  "A lot can change in seven months, huh?" he smiled widely.  "But it's all good changes."  They had their lives back...lives with friends, family, and even a lover.  Everything, seven months ago, they would have never thought possible. 

"Very good changes," KyuJong leaned up and kissed HyungJoon gently. "Wouldn't give it up for the world."

Sitting across from them, KiBum watched his brother and KyuJong, wrinkling his nose slightly as he looked up at HyunJoong. "Please kill me."

HyunJoong laughed quietly, holding KiBum close.  "You don't have to watch, you know," he chuckled when HyungJoon turned bright red.  "Get some rest, it'll be a long ride." 

"It's hard not to watch when they're sitting right across from us," KiBum mumbled. A whistle blew and the train started to move slowly away from the station.

KyuJong glanced at the two across from them and leaned over to whisper in HyungJoon's ear. "You know, now might not be a bad time to have that conversation with HyunJoong you've been meaning to."

HyungJoon blinked owlishly at him.  "Eh?  Right now?"  He looked at the two of them, HyunJoong pulling his younger boyfriend to rest against him and playing with KiBum's hair.  Hearing him, HyunJoong opened his eyes again to look at them both questioningly. 

"It's up to you, but he's not exactly going anywhere for the next few hours. Maybe you two can go get us some snacks from the dining car in a little bit," KyuJong said, glancing at HyunJoong with a small smile.

Swallowing thickly, HyungJoon nodded a little, avoiding looking at the two across from them.  HyunJoong blinked at them, confused for a moment before smiling a little and returning his attention to KiBum.  
      
    Once the older man was distracted, HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip and looked at KyuJong a little helplessly before glancing out of the train to the city they were passing through.  Nerves twisted his stomach around, trying not to think about it. 

"Relax, he's not going to eat you," KyuJong whispered in his boyfriend's ear, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Not even just a little?" HyungJoon asked nervously, though he tried to calm down.  After a bit he just focused on cuddling with KyuJong, waiting for a proper time to go get snacks. 

Smiling to himself, KyuJong rested his head on HyungJoon's shoulder, closing his eyes. He wasn't all that tired at the moment, so he dozed lightly, letting the motion of the train and HyungJoon's warmth comfort him.

After a particularly nasty bump, KiBum woke up from his nap. Glancing around, he caught movement down the aisle and leaned over to see YoungSaeng going into the bathroom up ahead. He looked over to their seats that were empty. Looking up at HyunJoong, he frowned. "Where'd JungMin go?"

Cracking one eye open, HyunJoong looked at his boyfriend in amusement.  "Probably where YoungSaeng is right now.  I hope you don't need to use the bathroom," he chuckled in amusement, kissing KiBum's temple. 

KiBum shuddered. "I think I'll wait till we get to the station then," he mumbled.

"Let's hope they don't get kicked off the train at the next stop," KyuJong said, opening his eyes and looking at the two of them.

"With all the times they've done this, they must be doing something right if they haven't been kicked out of anything yet," HyunJoong mused, resting his head against KiBum's.  
      
    HyungJoon shuffled nervously beside KyuJong, debating the pros and cons of just staying quiet.  After a moment he swallowed.  "Uh...since we're all awake, anyone want something to eat?  The snack car's just two down I think." 

"Food sounds good," KiBum nodded, making himself more comfortable against HyunJoong. "Are we all going?"

"I'm not moving," KyuJong said, yawning and curling up against the window.

Watching HyungJoon get up, HyunJoong shrugged before turned to KiBum and kissing him lightly before disentangling himself from his boyfriend.  "I'll get us something, keep Kyu company."  He got to his feet, hands in his pockets.  
      
    HyungJoon spared enough time to give KyuJong a 'help' look before turning to head towards the snack car, HyunJoong following him. 

"Bring us back something good," KiBum said, watching them walk away before settling back down in his seat. He was a little nervous at his boyfriend and brother going together without himself or KyuJong with them. He looked at KyuJong, blinking at the smug smile. "Oh, you _wanted_ them to go by themselves?"

"Yes," KyuJong chuckled, closing his eyes. "They need to talk."

KiBum stared at him for a moment, shaking his head. "You're devious." KyuJong just smiled.

    HyungJoon fidgeted all the way to the snack car, trying to figure out what he was going to say.  He'd delayed having this conversation for a whole month, both because KiBum had been occupying all HyunJoong's time, and the older man scared him silly.  It was just easier not to say anything.  
      
    There was a small line at the snack car, so they got behind the other people to wait.  HyunJoong watched HyungJoon squirm around for a minute with hidden amusement, before finally taking pity on him.  The younger man was transparent.  "Got something on your mind?"  
      
    Jumping, HyungJoon blinked at him for a moment before biting his lower lip, looking down.  "Uh...well...y-you and I haven't really talked since we got you out, and I have some things I need to say, but I'm not really sure how to say it."  
      
    HyunJoong blinked.  "Just say it," he said straightforwardly, keeping in mind what KiBum had said about him being imposing and trying to put a gentler edge to his voice.  
      
    "Yeah, I guess that works too," HyungJoon squirmed, looking down at the ground as the line moved forward a little.  After a moment he drew in a breath and looked up at HyunJoong.  "I...I'm sorry."  
      
    "For?"  HyunJoong frowned lightly.  
      
    "For...for what happened seven months ago," HyungJoon mumbled, looking back down at his shoes.  "I should have...I should have said something about Kyu and I being together, before all that happened.  It just never seemed the right time, and I wasn't sure how to say it, but neither of us meant for it to be like that, so I'm very sorry," he started to babble.  "And I understand if you hate me for it, that was a very horrible first impression, but if I could do that over again I would have told you properly, and—"  
      
    Listening to him rant nervously, voice getting progressively higher, HyunJoong sighed and reached over to shut the younger man's mouth.  "Stop talking," he said, amused.  "It's fine, I'm fine with you guys being together now.  Thank you for the apology."  
      
    HyungJoon blinked owlishly at him for a moment.  When HyunJoong removed his hand, the younger man looked lost for a moment before snapping out of it.  "Oh.  Uh.  Okay...you're welcome?  Wait, no, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry."

    Shaking his head, HyunJoong managed to keep a straight face.  "You said that already, and I said I forgive you.  And I'm not going to kill you, if that helps any."  
      
    "That's...very good, yeah," HyungJoon stammered a little, following after him helplessly as they reached the counter.  It took a moment for HyunJoong to get a proper order from the other man, but by the time he had paid and they were on their way back towards their car, HyungJoon was smiling a little less like he was waiting to be executed.

When the two came back to their seats, KyuJong's eyes cracked open again and looked between them. HyungJoon looked a little better at least. Smiling, he sat up and stretched. He'd have to ask HyungJoon later how it went in detail, but his boyfriend wasn't dead or injured, so it couldn't have been too bad.

"What'd you bring us?" KiBum asked, straightening in his seat.

"Snacks," HyunJoong chuckled, sitting back down beside his boyfriend and offering the cookies and hotteok they sold.  "They don't have much, and whatever else was there didn't look too appetizing."  HyungJoon dropped back down beside KyuJong. 

"I guess that'll have to do," KiBum sighed, starting to eat. "Are we going to have dinner when we get back home?" he asked, trying to not look directly at KyuJong

"That depends," KyuJong laughed. "It's going to be pretty late when we get back, maybe we should stop and just pick something up, I don't think I'll be awake enough to cook."

"Sounds good," HyungJoon nodded, nibbling on a hotteok.  "We can eat in KwangJu if anyone knows of a good place?" 

"SooHyun probably knows," KyuJong said, eating slowly. He blinked and looked at HyungJoon. "We could always find that hotpot we went to our first day there, it wasn't that far from the station right?"

Blinking, HyungJoon nodded.  "Right, it's pretty close.  I remember the way to get there, if Kevin's able to park the van at the station."  
      
    "Hotpot?  That would be nice," HyunJoong smiled, looking at KiBum. 

"We'll have to let the other two know when...if they ever come out of the bathroom," KyuJong said, glancing behind him towards the bathroom door. "They've been in there a while."

"I forgot they were in there," KiBum snorted, shaking his head.

"It would be too mean to leave them in there if they're not back when the train arrives, right?" HyunJoong laughed quietly.  
      
    HyungJoon blinked at them.  "Hopefully they'll be back by then, it's in a few hours." 

"If they are in there that long, then they've got some stamina," KyuJong mused, leaning against HyungJoon once he'd finished his snack. He looked between the other two, head tilted to the side. "What have you got on your neck there HyunJoong?"

Blinking, HyunJoong's lips curled into a smile after a moment, wrapping one arm securely around KiBum's waist.  "Why don't you ask KiBum that?" he replied innocently.  
      
    "Ask what?"  HyungJoon blinked at them, before finally noticing the hickey on HyunJoong's neck.  He promptly coughed on the hotteok he was eating, doubled over coughing. 

Flushing, KiBum hid his face against HyunJoong's shirt, whining in frustration. KyuJong blinked again and leaned in closer. "Oh, KiBum has one too," he said, patting HyungJoon's back.

HyungJoon only started coughing more at that.  
      
    Laughing, HyunJoong hugged KiBum.  "I thought you would be less embarrassed if it was on me, but I think it just made you more embarrassed," he mused, eyes dancing. 

KyuJong looked at his boyfriend, frowning. "It's just a hickey HyungJoon, I have one on my hip thanks to you."

"Oh.. god... just.. kill me," KiBum whined, clapping his hands over his ears.

"But, it's one on my _brother_ ," HyungJoon whined also once he could breathe.  
      
    "Who says there's just one?" HyunJoong blinked, and HyungJoon buried his face in KyuJong's shoulder. 

KyuJong put his arm around HyungJoon, patting him gently. He shared a glance with HyunJoong, shaking his head. "You'd think after this long he'd be more used to the idea of his brother having a sex life."

"Which brother are you taking about?" HyunJoong chuckled, running his fingers through KiBum's hair.  Kissing his cheek, he settled the younger man against him and looked outside the train window at the darkening sky. 

KiBum buried himself against HyunJoong, glaring at KyuJong through his bangs until he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation.

"You okay?" KyuJong murmured to his boyfriend, gathering him up in his arms and kissing the top of his head.

HyungJoon nodded, resting against KyuJong.  "I don't like this conversation," he whined, opening his eyes to pout up at KyuJong. 

"I'm sorry, I won't mention it again," KyuJong smiled, leaning down to kiss the pout. "It's something you'll have to come to terms with though."

"Come to terms with, fine.  Discuss hickeys with my little brother?  No."  HyungJoon shuddered, burying his nose in KyuJong's neck. 

"Understandable," KyuJong chuckled, closing his eyes. "Not that you like to discuss hickeys any other time.. unless you're making them of course."

HyungJoon flushed a deep red.  "Let's just drop it, okay?" he pouted, closing his eyes.  There was still a while to go before they reached KwangJu.  And JungMin and YoungSaeng still weren't back yet. 

"Okay, get some sleep," KyuJong smiled, kissing the top of his head and settling down for a nap. KiBum cracked an eye open to look at the two across from them. Seeing they were both going back to sleep, he lifted his head off of HyunJoong's shoulder and glared at him, sticking his tongue out at him.

Looking down at his boyfriend, HyunJoong blinked in amusement at the tongue in his direction.  "What?" he chuckled, flicking at KiBum's nose. 

Wrinkling his nose at the flick, KiBum pinched HyunJoong in the side. "You just like embarrassing me don't you?"

HyunJoong twitched away at the pinch.  "Well, you make it so easy," he teased, running his fingers through KiBum's hair.  "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"Maybe not for you," KiBum grumbled, resettling his head on HyunJoong's shoulder. "I'm still getting used to it."

The older man chuckled, resting his head against KiBum's and running his hand up and down his boyfriend's side.  "Fine fine.  I'll tone it down." 

"Thank you," KiBum said, squirming to get more comfortable. It wasn't long before the sound of the train on the tracks lulled him to sleep, and he started to snore softly.

Watching his boyfriend fall asleep, HyunJoong smiled gently and closed his eyes as well, just relaxing as the train continued on.  
      
    It was a few hours later and the sky had turned dark when the train began to slow, entering city limits once more.  Opening his eyes, HyunJoong glanced outside the window, then at the others.  When he turned his head he could see YoungSaeng and JungMin were back at their seats and apparently fast asleep.  Lips curling upwards, he watched the city slowly appear outside the window, lights all that could be seen. 

The slowing train woke KyuJong and whined softly as his eyes opened and blinked a few times. "We there?" he asked HyunJoong, seeing that he was awake. He shifted in his seat, rubbing HyungJoon's back to wake him up.

HyunJoong nodded.  "Should be at the station in ten minutes or so."  He cupped KiBum's face lightly, thumb stroking the soft skin.  
      
    Stirring, HyungJoon buried his face back against KyuJong's collar in protest to being woken up. 

"Wake up Joon," KyuJong chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. "Or we'll leave you on the train. I'm not sure where it goes after Kwangju."

KiBum mumbled something in his sleep, twisting his head away from HyunJoong's hand before settling back down again.

HyungJoon whined before opening his eyes, blinking blearily up at his boyfriend.  "But I'm comfortable."  
      
    Shaking his head in amusement, HyunJoong decided for a less nice method and trailed his fingers along KiBum's side, tickling lightly.  "Come on you, up." 

KiBum shrieked, bolting upright, clamping a hand over his mouth as he elbowed HyunJoong in the ribs. "Don't do that," he scowled.

The shriek had woken JungMin up with a jolt, and he turned to scowl at the others. "Hey, keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep here."

Laughing, HyunJoong ignored the elbow and wrapped one arm around KiBum's waist before looking at JungMin.  "We're just about at KwangJu either way.  Is YoungSaeng up?"  
      
    "Yes," YoungSaeng mumbled against JungMin's shirt in reply. 

"That's no excuse for yelling like that," JungMin said. He shifted slightly to stretch out his legs, hissing at the pain in his bad leg.

KyuJong pushed HyungJoon off of him so he could stand up and stretch out. "Once we get to Kwangju, we're going to that hotpot we went to before, does that sound okay to you two?"

"Sounds good," YoungSaeng nodded as he rubbed at his eyes.  Hearing the hiss from his boyfriend, he pushed himself up off the younger man and looked at his leg.  "Is it okay?" he murmured, hand lightly on JungMin's knee. 

"Yeah, I think I may have overexerted myself earlier, plus sitting like that for a few hours didn't help," JungMin chuckled, getting to his feet and helping YoungSaeng up. "I'll be fine."

Flushing a little, YoungSaeng stood up as well and picked up their bag, slinging it over his shoulder.  "Let me know if it doesn't get better," he said, keeping a hold on JungMin's hand as the train started to slow more. 

"Walking will help," JungMin smiled, pulling YoungSaeng a little closer to give him a kiss. "How are you doing?"

The train slowly came to a stop, KyuJong getting out in the aisle to give the others room to stand up. "I hope Kevin and SooHyun are here and didn't lose track of time."

"Guess we'll have to see, but Kevin hasn't been late yet," HyungJoon smiled, getting up as well and wobbling as the train stopped.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled into the kiss, returning it.  "I'm fine.  A little sore," he murmured, chuckling.  "Let's go?"  He looked at the other people slowly filtering off the train. 

"Let's," JungMin nodded, pulling YoungSaeng through the people towards the door. Stepping off the train they waited for the others. Hopping off the train, KyuJong looked around and moved to the side out of the way. 

HyunJoong followed them off the train, holding on to KiBum's hand.  There were quite a few people around; not as much as rush hour, since it was getting late, but there was still a crowd.  "The drop-off area was over there, right?" he nodded in a direction.  
      
    "Think so," HyungJoon nodded, looking for signs as he headed in that direction. 

Following along, KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon as they walked. Still a little sleepy, he rubbed at his eyes to wake up a bit more. As they were leaving the gate area, he stopped, pulling away from HyungJoon and looking around. Something felt off.

Blinking when KyuJong stopped, HyungJoon looked back at him.  "Kyu?  You okay?"  
      
    HyunJoong stopped before he could walk into his ex, looking down at KyuJong in confusion.  When he looked up to tell YoungSaeng and JungMin to stop, he saw they already had, YoungSaeng looking off in a seemingly random direction. 

"What's going on?" KiBum asked, looking around at everyone. JungMin's grip on YoungSaeng's hand tightened, looking in the direction YoungSaeng was.

"Wraiths," KyuJong said, staring down the terminal. "Three of them."

HyunJoong froze, before drawing in a shaky breath.  It made sense that the government wouldn't have been able to catch the Wraiths...they couldn't be seen by most people.  "Have they seen us yet?" he asked quietly, unfocusing his eyes as he looked around to see if he could spot them. 

"Yes," KyuJong said, glancing forward and side to side. "They're surrounding us."

"What should we do?" KiBum moved closer to HyunJoong, holding onto his arm tightly.

"We need to get away from people," JungMin said, looking around. "I don't know about you all, but these things shouldn't be left to wander around Korea." KyuJong nodded.

"What about SooHyun and Kevin?" HyungJoon asked.  
      
    Spotting the Wraiths, making their way through the crowd to cut off all exits, HyunJoong drew in a slow breath.  "Last time we were here, there were a whole section of corridors with no one in them," he murmured quietly.  It was the place where he and KiBum had been cornered and captured.  "If we can lure them there, we can deal with them properly."  
      
    He looked down at his boyfriend.  "KiBum, you need to get past them and get SooHyun, warn them what's going on."  If they were outside, they would have no idea what was inside the station. 

KiBum blinked, looking up at him. "We.. yeah.. but I'm not leaving you Hyun," he said, shaking his head.

"KiBum, go, now," KyuJong said, keeping his eye on the wraith who was slowly making its way through the crowd. "We need SooHyun. The wraith's won't be able to stop you, but you have to go _now_."

Trembling, KiBum looked up at HyunJoong again, squeezing his hand before taking off. This many people in the station and his running wouldn't be noticed, people would blame it on a trick of the light.

"Can we get to the hallways without having to go through them?" JungMin asked HyunJoong.

HyunJoong drew in a slow breath as KiBum left, and glanced around to find where they'd gone last time.  Finding the corridor, he nodded.  "But it'll be tight if we don't go now.  Come on."  He broke into a brisk walk around a crowd of people, making sure to stay as far from the Wraiths as he could get.  They couldn't go any faster, not with this many people around and without attracting attention.  
      
    YoungSaeng hurried after him, holding on to JungMin's hand tightly.  He could see the Wraiths following them, maneuvering around the crowd that couldn't see them. 

"HyungJoon, you stay by my side," KyuJong said, watching one of the wraith's as it moved parallel to them, hindered by the amount of people between them.

"O-okay," HyungJoon swallowed.  "What can I do to help?"  He couldn't do much, just hypnotize, and that wasn't going to help now.  
      
    Realizing his earplugs were in the bag, YoungSaeng clenched his jaw and waited until they weren't in danger of being pushed apart before letting go of JungMin's hand, swinging the bag around so he could open one of the compartments.  His fingers closed around the earplugs he'd taken to bringing everywhere just in case. 

"Don't get hurt," KyuJong said, taking his eyes off the wraith to look at HyungJoon, squeezing his hand. "Once we get to the corridor, we'll have to run, give ourselves enough space between us and them to get ready," he said to the others the closer they got to the corridor entrance.

JungMin nodded, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist to keep his boyfriend next to him.

Getting out all the earplugs he could reach, YoungSaeng zipped up the bag and slung it around his shoulder again, looking up at JungMin with a tight smile.  "Here," he whispered, holding out two for him.  "Try not to get hurt, okay?"  He knew he wouldn't be able to stop JungMin from fighting, just as JungMin probably knew he wouldn't be able to stop YoungSaeng from doing the same.  As they entered the corridor, YoungSaeng passed out the ear plugs to the others.  
      
    Then they were clear of the crowd.  Drawing in a breath, HyunJoong broke into a run, trying to remember which way he and KiBum had gone to get to the exit.  They'd be able to fight there, it was large enough. 

Following not more than a step behind, JungMin retook YoungSaeng's hand as they ran. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder, the wraith's would be there but he couldn't see them. The only sound was of their shoes on the tile flooring and their heavy breathing.

After a few twists and turns, there looked to be a sort of lobby area with the exit door ahead. "Here," KyuJong said, slowing down once they were in the lobby, turning around to look down the hall. He made sure HyungJoon was behind him, slowly backing up.

JungMin slowed as well, releasing YoungSaeng's hand and getting ready. "Kyu, you're going to have to tell us when they're here," he said, watching the hallway. KyuJong nodded.

Turning around also, HyunJoong looked around for anything that he could use to his advantage.  He could see them a little, which meant he could fight physically, but if he could find something to manipulate it would be easier...  
      
    Behind KyuJong, HyungJoon drew in shaky breaths, wishing there was something he could do.  
      
    YoungSaeng braced himself, getting in front of them enough that they wouldn't be caught in the force of his scream.  He cleared his throat, looking down at the floor and waiting for the call. 

It was a long silent minute before the wraith's came around the corner. Wraith's couldn't run very well, their limbs disjointed and unfamiliar to their damaged brains. They loped along like some sort of dinosaur, and KyuJong thought that was one of the creepier aspects of the wraiths. He was glad HyungJoon couldn't see their true form, he'd probably get worse nightmares than he already did.

"Get ready," KyuJong whispered. He couldn't attack yet, not when he had to direct the others focus. The foremost wraith was almost on top of YoungSaeng before he spoke. "Now, Saeng."

No sooner had the command left KyuJong's lips then YoungSaeng screamed, pitch rising sharply and echoing in the room.  He kept the note for as long as he could, HyunJoong watching with unfocused eyes as the wraith right in front of him staggered back in pain.  The other wraiths were affected by the scream, but none so much as the one YoungSaeng was focusing his attack on.  
      
    Looking around again, HyunJoong's eyes narrowed when he saw a janitor closet on the wraith's side of the lobby.  Drawing in a breath, he closed his eyes and searched mentally to see if there was anything he could use. 

"JungMin, to your right," KyuJong said, eyes darting between the other two wraith's that were still standing and creeping closer. JungMin nodded, trying to see what he was supposed to be hitting but couldn't.

KyuJong's hand tightened on HyungJoon's as his eyes narrowed and he lashed out at the wraith that was in front of YoungSaeng. Keeping his consciousness attached took a great deal of concentration as he picked at the wraith's mind. The wraith squirmed and fell over, clutching at it's head. "Min, watch out!" KyuJong snapped, seeing the wraith out of the corner of his eye coming up on JungMin's side.

"Where?" JungMin swung out, but connected with nothing. Blinding pain shot through his bad leg as he felt something connect with it and he went tumbling down.

YoungSaeng saw JungMin go down in the corner of his vision as he was taking a breath, whirling around.  "Mi—"  
      
    Something closed around his throat and lifted him up off the ground, YoungSaeng choking as he tried to breathe.  Struggling wildly, he tried to land a kick but couldn't connect, vision slowly going black as the cold grip seemed to drain all the warmth from him.  
      
    Eyes snapping open, HyunJoong had the electronic lock on the closet open within seconds.  Suddenly one of the floor cleaners stored in the closet went ballistic, fluid spraying at the seemingly empty side of the room.  But it stuck in three different places, following an invisible outline.  The wraith on the floor wasn't moving, but one had YoungSaeng suspended by his neck, and the third was hovering over JungMin. 

"Saeng!" JungMin could see YoungSaeng being lifted off the ground just as the cleaning fluid splattered over the wraith above him. Snarling, JungMin kicked out at the thing above him, sending it sprawling. He rolled over to get to his feet, stumbling slightly as the pain from his leg nearly sent him down again. Biting back the pain, he lunged forward, catching the thing around the middle so all three of them collapsed in a heap.

Pulling the wraith's fingers off of YoungSaeng's neck, JungMin rolled his boyfriend out of the way. He was able to see the wraith now, the cleaning fluid sticking to it's skin. Grasping the thing's head he slammed it repeatedly into the ground until he heard a crunching noise and blood was pooling out from under it. 

KyuJong's attention shifted to the other wraith that had attacked JungMin, seeing it starting to get back up. Just as he was about to attack, the thing seized up, clutching at it's head until it fell over. Blinking, KyuJong looked up to see SooHyun and KiBum standing in the hallway.

The floor cleaner shut down as HyunJoong saw it was over, breathing deeply as he looked around.  Seeing KiBum, he gave his boyfriend a tight smile.  
      
    "Is it over?" HyungJoon asked nervously, watching the three motionless Wraiths.  YoungSaeng hadn't moved from where he'd been dropped.  
      
    "Yeah," HyunJoong murmured.  "What are we doing with them?"  

Leaning heavily against HyungJoon, KyuJong shook his head. "I don't know, maybe we should let some of the staff find them."

JungMin was panting heavily, looking down at the body of the wraith before looking for YoungSaeng. "Saeng?" he whispered, his heart dropping at seeing his boyfriend not moving. Crawling over to his side he pulled YoungSaeng into his arms, checking to see if he was breathing. "Saeng?"

Edging around the room and watching the wraith's warily, KiBum went to HyunJoong's side, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

HyunJoong hugged KiBum close in return, nodded.  "Let's see what the government makes of these ones."  
      
    HyungJoon rubbed one hand over KyuJong's back, swallowing thickly as he looked towards JungMin and YoungSaeng.  YoungSaeng was breathing slowly, but his skin was a touch too pale and there were bruises slowly appearing on his throat in the shape of fingers.  He was out cold.  
      
    "We need to move, before someone comes by," HyunJoong murmured.  "Where's Kevin, SooHyun?"

"The van, I told him to stay put," SooHyun said. KyuJong was moving to JungMin's side, kneeling down to check YoungSaeng's pulse.

"He'll be okay Min," KyuJong said soothingly. "The wraiths... they suck all the life out of people when they touch you. It's how they are able to capture people."

"When's he going to wake up?" JungMin sniffled, brushing the bangs out of YoungSaeng's eyes.

"He should come back around in a little bit, let's get him to the van okay?" KyuJong looked up at KiBum. "Can you go tell Kevin to drive around to this door?" KiBum nodded and after giving HyunJoong a kiss, took off again down the hall.

"Do you need help with him?" SooHyun asked, crouching down next to JungMin.

"No, I've got him," JungMin said, holding on to YoungSaeng tightly as he tried to get to his feet. Biting the inside of his cheek against the pain in his leg, he hobbled towards the door.

HyunJoong watched JungMin warily in case he collapsed, before going to the door and checking to make sure there was no alarm on it.  Seeing none, he opened it slowly, holding it open for the others to get out.  HyungJoon stared at the bodies of the three wraiths before shaking his head to clear it and going outside.  
      
    It was a minute or two before the van rolled into sight, Kevin pulling up as close to the door as he could get before scrambling up to open the doors for them.  "What happened?" he asked, eyes wide with alarm as he took their bags to pile in the trunk. 

"We'll explain on the way, we should get out of here," KyuJong said, watching SooHyun help JungMin lift YoungSaeng into the van's backseat. JungMin settled into his seat, holding his injured boyfriend in his arms and refusing to let him go. KyuJong took a seat next to them, tight smile at HyungJoon as he shut the door.

Making sure the bags were all put in the trunk, SooHyun shut the back door and went around to the passenger seat. "Okay, I think we're ready to go," he said, turning to make sure everyone was in.

Nodding, Kevin climbed back into the driver's seat and took the van out of park, setting it back on the street.  He glanced back at them through the rearview mirror continuously, eyes worried as he got on the main roads.  
      
    HyungJoon drew in a shaky breath, looking back at JungMin.  "How's your leg, Min?" he asked quietly. 

"It's fine," JungMin said shortly, running his hand over YoungSaeng's cheek. KyuJong watched him with sad eyes as he leaned up to touch HyungJoon's shoulder, shaking his head slightly. It probably wasn't a good time to talk to JungMin, not until YoungSaeng woke up at least.

"You okay?" KiBum murmured to HyunJoong, leaning against his boyfriend with his arm around his waist.

HyunJoong nodded, keeping KiBum close and kissing his temple.  "I'm fine," he murmured.  "You?"  HyungJoon was settling down for the ride on KiBum's other side, not saying anything after KyuJong's signal. 

"I'm fine, was just worried about you," KiBum said, closing his eyes and burying his nose against HyunJoong's collar. "It was like the last time all over again. Are we ever going to be safe?"

HyunJoong ran his fingers through KiBum's hair slowly.  "It might be like this for a while," he murmured.  "Especially with the Wraiths...since the government can't stop them or find them.  But we'll be safe one day, I promise." 

"I'm holding you to that," KiBum mumbled, his words a little watery as his fingers curled HyunJoong's shirt.

Leaning forward, KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder, just wanting to be close to his boyfriend.

HyungJoon rested back against the seat, fingers curling around KyuJong's as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.  
      
    They were on the highway back towards Wando when YoungSaeng stirred in JungMin's arms, brows furrowing slightly as he tried to wake up. 

Feeling YoungSaeng coming around, JungMin helped sit him up a little better. "Hey," he whispered, relief coursing through him that YoungSaeng was waking up. He ran his hand through YoungSaeng's hair, leaning in to kiss his temple. "Don't try to move too much yet okay?"

The gentle touches brought YoungSaeng back a little more, his eyes cracking open and blinking blearily at his boyfriend.  He felt cold, freezing in fact, shivering as he tried to sit up properly in the seat.  Lips parting and forming a question, nothing came out. 

Blinking, JungMin's brow furrowed. He didn't think YoungSaeng would have shorted his voice out with just the one scream. "Kyu... he can't talk," he said, looking up worriedly at the other man before returning his attention to YoungSaeng.

"Hm?" KyuJong turned, unwinding his arms from around HyungJoon's neck and sitting back to look at JungMin then YoungSaeng. "Did he overdo it?" he asked.

"I don't think so," JungMin shook his head. "Did you overdo it Saeng?"

YoungSaeng shook his head, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear away the exhaustion sticking to him.  His hand fell to his neck, and he winced when he felt the bruises that had become prominent.  Trying to speak again, he just ended up coughing into his hand. 

"Here, let me look," KyuJong said, turning YoungSaeng to face him once the coughing had died down. He gently felt along YoungSaeng's throats, being careful when he heard YoungSaeng gasp in pain. "His esophagus is bruised from the wraith, there's swelling around the vocal cords. It'll take a couple days for the swelling to go down. Try not to talk until it does okay?"

Nodding slowly, YoungSaeng was too exhausted to be put out by his lack of voice once again, though he certainly would be tomorrow.  Drawing in a pained breath, he looked up at JungMin, lightly touching his cheek with a question in his eyes. 

Taking YoungSaeng's hand in his own, JungMin curled his fingers around it and kissed the man's fingers. "I'm fine, just worried about you," he said softly.

YoungSaeng gave a tired but reassuring smile, resting against him lightly.  He switched around the grip on JungMin's hand to hold it properly, running his thumb over the back of JungMin's hand.  Leaning up, he kissed JungMin softly before settling back down.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at them with a small smile, glad they were all right before returning his attention to KiBum.  
      
    "So, what happened?" Kevin asked again. 

SooHyun looked over his shoulder at the others who all looked exhausted after their ordeal. "There were wraiths there," he said quietly, turning to Kevin.

"Why were there wraiths there?" KiBum asked, opening his eyes to look at SooHyun. "The facility is gone, why would they still be looking for us?"

"Wraiths aren't very intelligent, they don't have much of a mind left," SooHyun said, turning in his seat to look back at KiBum. "Their only thought is to do as ordered until their order changes. Obviously there were a few of them who were still out of the facility when it got shut down. Without a change in their orders, they continued to look for us."

"How did they receive their orders?" KiBum asked, frowning.

"I don't know," SooHyun shook his head, looking to KyuJong who didn't know either. There were many mysteries about the facility that they'd probably never know.

SooHyun looked to Kevin, smiling sadly. "We can probably ask for more details about what happened another day," he said quietly.

Having listened to the conversation, JungMin looked down at YoungSaeng, cuddling him closer. That he had come so close to losing YoungSaeng scared him more than he though possible. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt YoungSaeng, ever again.

    Nodding sadly, Kevin turned his attention back to the road.  They'd gone briefly over what wraiths were earlier, when they were explaining more about the facility to him, and the youngest was looking more than a little spooked that there were still some out there, invisible menaces that could and would kill.  
      
    Some time later, HyungJoon looked down at the hand he was playing with, threading his and KyuJong's fingers together.  "We're going to have to stop to eat eventually," he said.  It was getting late, and he had a feeling once they got back to the apartment, they were all going to just crash.  YoungSaeng had burrowed himself in JungMin's arms and looked like he might have fallen asleep again, body recovering after being drained.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at the others.  "Maybe we should just find a diner or something in Wando," he replied softly.  They needed to be somewhere they felt safe, and that was Wando.

"Sounds good," KyuJong nodded, resting his head against HyungJoon's. The position wasn't very comfortable on his back, but he needed to be close to his boyfriend. KiBum echoed an agreement quietly. KyuJong turned to look at JungMin, but it seemed like he was asleep too. "We may have to bring them out food," KyuJong whispered to HyungJoon.

Glancing over his shoulder at first KyuJong, then the couple in the back, HyungJoon nodded.  It didn't look like either of them were going to be able to move from the van, especially with JungMin's leg.  That had really looked like it hurt.  "Someone should look at JungMin's leg when he's less cranky," he whispered back (after making doubly sure JungMin was asleep). 

KyuJong's lips quivered, trying not to laugh as he nodded. "When we get home I'll ask to see. The wraith kicked him pretty hard on his bad leg," he murmured. After a moment of just watching his boyfriend, KyuJong leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Giving a small smile, HyungJoon returned the kiss softly.  "I'm glad you're okay too," he murmured.  He wished he wasn't so useless when it came to these situations, reduced to hiding behind his boyfriend because he was a distraction if he tried to do anything. 

"I don't think I've ever been more ready to be home than I am now," KyuJong sighed, resting his cheek on HyungJoon's shoulder. "Kevin, do you know of any late night places to eat?"

Kevin looked up at him through the rearview mirror, thinking about that for a moment before nodding.  "There's a 24-hour diner on the main street.  We can go there, it's pretty decent."  
      
    "Sounds good," HyunJoong murmured, holding KiBum close and resting his cheek against the top of his head. 

"How far out are we?" KiBum asked, nuzzling closer to HyunJoong.

"Probably another ten minutes or so before we get into Wando," SooHyun said from the front seat. "...right?" he asked Kevin.

Kevin's lips curled upwards slightly as he nodded.  "Yeah, around there.  So fifteen before we get to the diner." 

KyuJong nodded, looking over at JungMin and YoungSaeng. JungMin was awake, running his hands through YoungSaeng's hair and seemed totally oblivious to everything else that wasn't YoungSaeng.

"Did you hear that we're stopping at a diner JungMin?" KyuJong spoke softly, not wanting to disturb YoungSaeng yet. JungMin didn't look up but nodded.

HyungJoon looked back at them, eyes worried as he chewed on his lower lip.  He glanced towards HyunJoong and KiBum, the two still holding on to each other as well.  
      
    They were entering Wando when YoungSaeng stirred again, the change in speed bringing him back.  Eyes cracking open, he blinked up at JungMin. 

JungMin smiled down at him, cupping his cheek gently with a hand. "How are you feeling?" he murmured, eyes worried.

Blinking for a moment as he woke up further, YoungSaeng gave his boyfriend a tired smile, remembering he couldn't talk.  Even breathing was a little painful, but he couldn't do anything about that.  After a moment he pointed at JungMin. 

"I've been worse," JungMin said, leaning in to kiss him. The pain in his leg was excruciating, but he was trying to ignore it for YoungSaeng's sake. His boyfriend didn't need to know just how bad it was right then. He wouldn't be able to hide the fact that he couldn't walk when they got home though. "We're stopping to get something to eat, do you think you'll be able to eat anything?"

Thinking about that as he returned the kiss, YoungSaeng nodded slowly and held up one hand with his thumb and index finger close together for 'a little'.  Then he curled his fingers into JungMin's shirt, just resting against his boyfriend.  He wanted to ask what had happened, what he'd missed, but had no way for doing so and just ended up opening and closing his mouth a few times before burying his face in JungMin's shirt. 

Wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng, JungMin closed his eyes and breathed deeply in relief. "I'm sorry Saeng," he whispered, clinging tightly to him.

Opening his eyes at that, YoungSaeng frowned lightly, peeking up at JungMin.  He poked JungMin in the stomach, frowning at him. 

"I promised to protect you, and I couldn't do anything against those things," JungMin said, opening his eyes and looking down at him. "You could have died... I've never felt so helpless Saeng."

Gaze softening slightly, YoungSaeng shook his head and leaned up to kiss JungMin lightly, lingering for a moment.  Then he searched for JungMin's hand, finding it and twining their fingers together.  He held JungMin's hand firmly, eyes on the younger man's face as he rested his cheek against the back of his boyfriend's hand, trying to convey what he couldn't say. 

Taking in a deep breath, JungMin rested his forehead against YoungSaeng's. "I love you so much Saeng. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He pressed a small kiss to YoungSaeng's lips.

Smiling, YoungSaeng returned the kiss and mouthed 'I love you too' against JungMin's lips.  He didn't release his grip on JungMin's hand, becoming more solid as he woke up further.  Kissing him again, he rested his head back on JungMin's shoulder. 

Running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back, JungMin looked up as the van started to slow and pull into a parking lot.

"You two just sit tight, we'll bring you out something to eat okay?" KyuJong said, opening up his door and stepping out. JungMin nodded, watching the others climb out of the van.

HyungJoon climbed out after KyuJong, stretching out after being in the van.  HyunJoong brought KiBum out as well, Kevin putting the van into park and doing the same.  
      
    "We won't be long," HyunJoong smiled at the two in the back, closing the door. 

Taking HyungJoon's hand, KyuJong led him toward the door, glancing around nervously. They were safe in Wando, but after what had just happened he wasn't relaxing his guard.

Following along behind, KiBum pressed closed to HyunJoong as they entered the diner. There were a few other people, but it wasn't that busy. "Where should we sit?" he asked, looking around.

"There's a big table over there," SooHyun pointed towards the side. "Should fit all of us," he said, steering Kevin over to it.

The group followed after them, HyunJoong keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.  But it was all so familiar now; he even recognized some of the people from around town.  Wando was fine.  
      
    They sat down, and the waitress came over, smiling and handing out menus.  "Could I get you something to drink?" 

"Some water for all of us would be great," KyuJong said, smiling at the waitress as he took the menu, the waitress disappearing to get their drinks. He flipped through the menu, leaning against HyungJoon as he tried to decide what to get.

KiBum wasn't that interested in food, but picked something out anyway. "Next time we go to Seoul.. can we avoid Kwangju?" he said, looking to HyunJoong.

HyunJoong smiled a little, nodding.  "We can head to a different train station," he murmured, keeping one arm around KiBum's waist.  
      
    "That would probably be a good idea," HyungJoon smiled nervously, looking through the menu before deciding on something at random.  The waitress came by with their water, and he took his, taking a sip and looking down at the ice.  
      
    "Did the visits go well, at least?" Kevin asked quietly, resting against SooHyun a little. 

"Very well," KyuJong nodded with a smile. "I saw my sister for the first time in eight years, met my nephew, it was very nice."

"Umma was glad to see us," KiBum said, looking toward HyungJoon. "I don't think she's wrapped her head around the idea of us being with guys yet, but she was understanding at least."

"What about JungMin?" SooHyun asked, his arm around Kevin's waist. "How well did that go?"

KyuJong looked at the others, not sure if they should tell about JungMin's surprise. "Since he's not all that talkative for the time being, I'll say that it went better than he could have ever expected."

Kevin smiled.  "Can't wait to hear about that..."  He looked out the window towards the van.  "Hopefully they'll feel better after getting some food in them."  
      
    HyunJoong smiled tiredly.  "I think we all just need a long rest."  And keep an eye on the news; someone would have found the wraiths by now, and with them would come another round of questions that couldn't be answered. 

"Those two will probably be out of work for a little while at least," KyuJong sighed. "They're not going to like it one bit."

"Is it sad that I feel like I need another vacation already?" KiBum snorted, playing with his glass of water.

"I think we should wait a while before going on another vacation," HyunJoong chuckled, running his hand along KiBum's side.  
      
    The waitress came by again and they placed their orders, along with two for JungMin and YoungSaeng 'to go'.  Once she was gone, HyungJoon settled back against KyuJong, playing with his boyfriend's hand.  "Anyone working tomorrow?" 

"Still don't have a job," SooHyun said, shrugging.

"I do, but I'm going to go out early and look for a new one," KiBum said. Now that he had his ID he could get a better paying job if they asked for any kind of identification. He looked up at HyunJoong. "Do you have to work?"

HyunJoong nodded.  "It was tricky enough getting the weekend off since I'm new, so I have to work tomorrow."  
      
    "I have to work too," Kevin smiled a little.  HyungJoon was shaking his head. 

"So I'll have at least a little help taking care of those two tomorrow then," KyuJong said lightly, nudging HyungJoon. "They're both going to be pretty prickly."

HyungJoon winced at that, looking nervous.  "Kevin, do you have a helmet we can borrow?  In case JungMin tries to box our heads in."  
      
    The youngest laughed quietly, shaking his head.  
      
    The food arrived a while later, two of the dishes in a bag.  HyunJoong kissed KiBum's cheek and stood, picking it up.  "I'll bring this to them in the van, be right back."  He headed out of the diner and to the van.  
      
    Reaching it, he opened the door, leaning in.  "Hey, here's food," he said quietly, holding out the bag. 

"Thanks," JungMin said, taking the bag from HyunJoong. Setting it down on the seat next to him as HyunJoong shut the door and headed back into the diner, he opened up the bag and pulled out a box, opening it up. "Looks good, you think you'll be able to eat this?" he asked YoungSaeng.

Shifting himself so that he was more on his own seat and less in JungMin's lap, YoungSaeng looked at what was in the box and nodded, brushing his hair out of his face and holding his hands out for the second box in the bag. 

Handing him the second box, JungMin watched him worriedly for a moment. "Okay, just be careful," he said, trying to shift in his seat but couldn't get his leg to move. Frowning, he tugged on his jeans to pull his leg over so he was more balanced now that YoungSaeng wasn't in his lap.

    Nodding again, YoungSaeng adjusted the box in his lap and made sure he wasn't going to just fall back over before opening it.  He noticed the movement in the corner of his eyes, blinking at JungMin for a moment and poking him lightly, wondering if he was okay, looking from his leg to his face. 

"It's not cooperating," JungMin frowned down at his leg, avoiding YoungSaeng's eyes. "Bastard managed to get me right in the sore spot on my leg. I'll be okay, don't worry."

Blinking widely at that, YoungSaeng slowly set his box of food to one side, shifting to face JungMin.  He frowned at him, wanting to scold him for not saying anything before.  After a moment he placed one hand gently on JungMin's knee, tugging slightly at the fabric, asking permission to look at it. 

"This can't wait?" JungMin sighed, looking at YoungSaeng with a pained expression. "Oh fine," he grumbled, setting his food to the side and leaned down to roll up his pant leg up to above his knee. He hissed, tugging at the material. The scar from the bullet wound just above his knee was surrounded by a giant black and purple bruise that continued up under the leg of his pants.

YoungSaeng stared for a moment in shock, not expecting it to be _that_ bad.  After a moment he scolded and hit JungMin's shoulder, before undoing his seatbelt and carefully easing himself out of the seat.  He knew if he could get some snow outside into a bag, it would help, he just needed to get to it. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" JungMin frowned, ignoring the hits. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere, just eat your food, I'm fine," he said, pulling YoungSaeng back into the seat.

Clenching his jaw slightly as he was dragged back to his seat, YoungSaeng shook his head at JungMin and pointed at his boyfriend's leg.  That needed to be taken care of. 

"You are stubborn as a mule," JungMin said. "It's not like it's going to get worse in the ten minutes it's going to take them to eat and head back to the apartment."

The older man glared at him in annoyance, trying to figure out a way to get out what he was thinking, that if it had been YoungSaeng with the injury JungMin wouldn't have cared to wait ten minutes.  But he couldn't vocalize that, and so just decided to bypass the arguing and try to get out of the van again. 

Since JungMin could really move that well, he yelled after YoungSaeng getting out of the van. "Where are you going? You shouldn't be walking around yet!"

KyuJong could hear JungMin yelling from inside the diner. Turning to look out the window he blinked. "Oh now what."

HyungJoon leaned over to see what was going on.  He frowned slightly to see YoungSaeng standing at the van door, holding on to the metal.  "Is he supposed to be standing so soon?"  
      
    Ignoring JungMin now, YoungSaeng looked around.  He could see a snow drift that looked clean a few paces away, on the other side of the van.  Steadying himself, he took small, careful steps around the van to get to it, the hand that wasn't holding on to the van out for balance.  His legs felt too weak to hold him up, each step shaky, but he clenched his jaw and bore with it.  
      
    Reaching the snow bank, he let go of the van for the step it took to get to it and crouched to pick some it.  It was then he lost his balance and fell onto his side, wincing as his head spun.  Getting his arms under him, he slowly pushed himself back up. 

"No, no he's not," KyuJong said, eyes widening and getting up out of his chair when he saw YoungSaeng fall over. "Hyun, help," he said, running towards the door.

"Saeng? Where'd you go? Are you okay?" JungMin tried to slide over to the door. He couldn't see where YoungSaeng had gone, it was far too dark out.

HyunJoong was up and following KyuJong out the door quickly.  
      
    Getting himself up onto his hands and knees, YoungSaeng blinked several times to clear up his vision, fingers scooping at the snow and trying to pack it into an amount he could carry.  He just needed to get it back to the van, and into a bag if there was one nearby; he wouldn't be able to open up the trunk without help.  
      
    A good amount now in his hands, he started to stand and fell back onto his stomach in the snow. 

KyuJong was running across the parking lot, careful not to slip on any ice. JungMin watched KyuJong and HyunJoong running to the other side of the van from where YoungSaeng had got out. Blinking, he started to scoot over to the other side, opening up the door and looking out. "What's going on?"

KyuJong reached YoungSaeng's side first, slowly rolling him over and lifting his head out of the snow with a gentle hand. "Saeng? Are you okay?"

Blinking when he was rolled over, YoungSaeng nodded with a wince as he pushed himself to sit up with shaking arms.  He shook his head to clear it, snow falling off.  
      
    HyunJoong paused beside the now-open door, looking from YoungSaeng and KyuJong to JungMin.  "YoungSaeng fell.  What is he doing out here?"  
      
    Once he was sure he could sit up without falling over again, YoungSaeng picked up the remains of the snow he'd gathered, the clump broken in half as he held it to his leg in demonstration, pointing at the van. 

Watching the pantomime actions of YoungSaeng, KyuJong looked to the van where JungMin was trying to get out. "You stay!" he pointed at the younger, before turning back to YoungSaeng. "For his leg? Don't you think that could have waited until we got home, or at least when we came back to the van?" KyuJong sighed, shaking his head.

"He's being a stubborn fool!" JungMin called over to them, settling back into the seat as he looked to HyunJoong. "I don't know what he's doing, he asked to look at my leg and then got of the van."

Frowning, YoungSaeng shook his head a little too hard and had to put both hands out before he could fall over again.  Straightening himself, he made a large circle with his fingers against his leg, trying to get the point across that it wasn't just a little bruise on JungMin's leg.  It was large and painful and the sooner he could get him something to help, the better.  Turning his attention back to the snow he was sitting in, he carefully gathered some more. 

At a loss, KyuJong looked to HyunJoong helplessly. "He really is stubborn," he sighed. "Saeng, I can make him an ice pack when we get back to the apartment, you need to sit down. You're going to keep falling over and then you're going to get sick, or hurt, or worse."

"YoungSaeng, come back to the van," JungMin said, watching his boyfriend worriedly.

Packing the snow in his hands, YoungSaeng bit on his lower lip, hating feeling so helpless.  JungMin was injured too, he could do this much, no?  
      
    After a moment he held out the snow to KyuJong with a pleading expression, just wanting it to get to JungMin, even if it melted before long. 

Seeing the look in YoungSaeng's eyes, KyuJong sighed, smiling gently at him as he took the snow from him. "Maybe he does need an ice pack now," he said. Standing back up, he started towards the van with the snow. "Hyun, could you help him now please?"

Nodding, HyunJoong walked over to where YoungSaeng was sitting in the snow.  "I don't suppose you'd like it too much if I picked you up outright, huh?" he mused.  The glare made him chuckle, shaking his head as he bent over to help YoungSaeng to his feet.  "Come on, lean on me."  He got the younger man to his feet, arm slung around him to keep him up as he helped him back to the van. 

Climbing into the van, KyuJong found a plastic bag in the trunk and put the snow inside before tying it up. "You two are perfect for each other, I hope you know this," he said to JungMin, rolling up the man's pant leg.

"I take that as a compliment," JungMin hissed when the jeans were pushed back up again.

"You would," KyuJong shook his head, looking at the bruise with a frown. "This is really bad Min, you should have said something. You're lucky that thing didn't break your leg," he said, pulling the jeans back down and pressing the bag slowly onto the bruise. "I want to look at that again in the morning. You're going to be off your feet again for a little bit I'm afraid."

"I'll be fine," JungMin grumbled, watching YoungSaeng get closer to the van. "He's going to be on bedrest too isn't he."

"Yes he is," KyuJong nodded, hopping out of the van to let HyunJoong help YoungSaeng in as he went around to close the other door.

Having heard that, YoungSaeng gave a soundless sigh, settling down in the seat again.  Once HyunJoong was sure he was stable, he leaned out of the van.  "Both of you behave now."  He closed the door to head back to the diner with KyuJong.  
      
    YoungSaeng brushed the rest of the snow out of his hair, avoiding looking at JungMin. 

Heading back into the diner, KyuJong looked over his shoulder at the van, shaking his head. Those two were something else.

Picking up their boxes of food again, JungMin handed YoungSaeng his. "Do you feel better now?"

The older man took his box, nodding a little.  He glanced up at JungMin's face, then at the pack of snow against the redhead's leg.  He quickly decided it was worth it even if JungMin was ticked at him, rubbing his hands a little to warm them up before opening his box, picking up the chopsticks and starting to eat slowly.  It hurt his throat to swallow. 

Sitting back down to his half finished meal, KyuJong grumbled about stubborn people and stabbed at his food with his chopsticks. It was going to be another couple of fun days with JungMin and YoungSaeng at the apartment, he could tell already.

KiBum looked up when HyunJoong came back in. "They kill each other yet?"

HyunJoong shook his head, sitting down as well.  "Looks more like they're trying to kill themselves right now," he sighed, resuming eating.  "Walking around when they're not supposed to be, and not saying anything about bad injuries."  
      
    "Sounds about usual for them," HyungJoon supplied. 

"I have never met two more stubborn people in my life," KyuJong grumbled. "One would be bad enough, but they're so focused on making sure the other is okay they don't take care of themselves. It's maddening."

"You can always tie them both down to the bed until they're better," HyunJoong suggested.  "YoungSaeng can't yell, and JungMin would make himself hoarse eventually." 

"But JungMin needs to be able to walk around or his leg will never get any better," KyuJong sighed. "It wouldn't even be as bad as it was if he'd been doing the exercises like I told him to, but no, he wasn't listening to me and tried to ignore it." KyuJong dropped his chopsticks on the table, leaning back in his chair and rubbed at his forehead. "I don't know why I even bother."

"Did you tell YoungSaeng about the exercises?  He would get on JungMin's case I'd think," HyunJoong mused.  HyungJoon wrapped one arm around his boyfriend, massaging his back. 

"No, I didn't think I'd have to," KyuJong shook his head. "I told JungMin if he didn't do them he'd never recover completely, I thought I'd made it clear to him. Well I guess I'll have to have a conversation with YoungSaeng then."

"JungMin probably won't appreciate you going behind his back like that," KiBum said, taking a few more bites before pushing his plate away.

"He'll just have to deal," KyuJong shrugged, leaning against HyungJoon and closing his eyes.

HyungJoon had finished eating as well, so he drew KyuJong into his arms.  "They know you mean well, even if they don't like it," he smiled.  "And I've yet to see either of them get mad at you.  Frustrated yes, but not mad."  
      
    HyunJoong kept an eye on the van in case something else happened, but the doors were staying closed this time.  Pushing away his plate when he was done, he waved the waitress over.  "I'll get our bill so we can leave right away, before something else happens." 

KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon with a wry smile. "Watch, this will be the one time they do. It's bad enough their mad at each other."

"It can't be that bad," KiBum said, glancing out at the van. "They're constantly pissing each other off, how's this any different?"

"It's different because it's the other's safety that's under concern," HyunJoong shook his head, smiling a little at KiBum once he was done asking for the bill.  "You might want to keep clear of catching JungMin's attention for a while." 

"You don't have to tell me that," KiBum said, sipping at his water. "He doesn't like me much to begin with, less so when he's injured."

"It would probably be good for all of us to stay clear of those two for the next couple of days," KyuJong said. "That probably means SooHyun should stay with Kevin as much as possible as well."

"Not a problem," SooHyun shrugged.

Kevin smiled a little, watching as the waitress came back with the bill.  Once the meal was paid for, he sighed and stood up, adjusting his coat.  "We should get going then."  
      
    "Sleep sounds good right about now," HyungJoon agreed, climbing to his feet as well. 

"It does," KyuJong stood up, stretching out his back and heading toward the door. KiBum leaned against HyunJoong as they all headed out of the diner to pile back into the van

There was an obvious tension in the van when KyuJong climbed into the backseat, despite JungMin having YoungSaeng pulled close. KyuJong glanced at them out of the corner of his eye as he closed the door. "Was the food okay?"

"It was, thank you," JungMin nodded, his eyes fixed outside the van.

YoungSaeng was looking down at his lap, though he nodded as well at the question before closing his eyes.  
      
    Kevin glanced at them ruefully in the rearview mirror before starting the car again, pulling out of the parking lot once they were all in and heading towards the apartment. 

It was a quiet short ride home, KyuJong trying not to look over at the other two sitting beside him. He hadn't seen them be this mad at each other before, and wondered if this was what it was like while they had been separated from the rest. They'd said they hadn't got along very well those first couple of days.

When they arrived at the building, KyuJong hopped out of the van, getting out of the way so people could help the two out of the van while he went around to get bags from the trunk.

"I'll go get the door open," KiBum said, giving HyunJoong's hand a squeeze before heading up to the building.

"So, who's helping the grumpiest?" SooHyun said, opening up the back door where JungMin was sitting.

"Not you," JungMin scowled.

HyunJoong sighed, hopping out and nudging SooHyun out of the way.  "Come on Min, let's get you inside.  Think you can stand at all, or am I carrying you?  And you," he looked at YoungSaeng as he saw the silent man shifting in the seat.  "Stay put for a few seconds."  HyungJoon was just standing around nervously, so he looked to the younger man to help YoungSaeng.  
      
    Seeing the look, HyungJoon nodded before going to the other side of the van, opening the other door and reaching in to help YoungSaeng out. 

"I've got one good leg," JungMin said, scooting over and swinging his legs around slowly. Putting his good leg down onto the ground, he eased forward using HyunJoong's shoulder for balance. Hopping slightly, he hissed at the pain even that little action caused.

"I'll get the other side, I don't think you'll be able to carry him up the stairs," SooHyun said, ignoring the glare and taking JungMin's arm and slinging it over his shoulder. "He's kind of heavy."

"We'll have to come back for the rest of the bags," KyuJong said, settling one over his shoulder and carrying the other as he closed the back door of the van. Heading up to building door first, he held it open for the others to get through.

Between himself and SooHyun, HyunJoong managed to get JungMin towards the building.  HyungJoon followed after them with YoungSaeng, Kevin bringing up the rear with bags slung over his shoulder and watching to make sure YoungSaeng didn't collapse entirely.  
      
    It was hard getting them up the stairs, SooHyun and HyunJoong needing to hold on to both JungMin and the railing to make sure they could lift him up without losing balance.  YoungSaeng _did_ lose balance once, HyungJoon just managing to keep him from collapsing over. 

Following behind slowly, KyuJong chewed at his lip while they made their way up the stairs. At the top, KiBum was waiting to help his brother with YoungSaeng, seeing the older man was having more and more trouble the longer he walked.

The amount of expletives from JungMin, and how loud they were, KyuJong was amazed none of their neighbors came out to yell at them considering how late it was.

It took some time, but finally was everyone was in the apartment. "Those two, straight to bed," KyuJong said, dropping bags off in the living room to be dealt with in the morning.

Nodding, HyunJoong helped JungMin into the younger man's room, tugging the covers down and easing him onto the bed.  "Get some sleep," he murmured, giving him a tight smile before getting out of the way and ushering SooHyun out as KiBum and HyungJoon got YoungSaeng down on the bed as well.  
      
    "I'll get the rest of the bags," Kevin smiled tiredly at KyuJong before disappearing down the hallway again once the bags he'd carried were put down. 

Slipping off his shoes, KyuJong went into the kitchen to make some tea. As tired as he was he needed to destress from the situation. Filling up a kettle with water, he set it on the stove and leaned up against the counter to wait, rubbing at his forehead.

"Hey, you want us to stick around for a bit?" SooHyun asked, sticking his head in the kitchen.

"No, it's okay, if you two were planning to go back to Kevin's tonight go ahead," KyuJong said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I'll see what he wants to do when he gets back up here," SooHyun nodded, disappearing again.

A minute later, HyungJoon popped into the kitchen, watching his boyfriend.  "You're not sleeping?"  He went up behind KyuJong, wrapping his arms loosely around the older man. 

"Someone should stay up in case they need anything," KyuJong said, leaning back against HyungJoon. "You should go get some sleep though, I'll be okay."

HyungJoon shook his head.  "I'll sleep when you sleep.  They'll probably pass out soon though, no sense staying up much later than them."  He held KyuJong close.  "You okay?" 

"If they need something in the middle of the night though, they won't be able to get up," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm okay, just drained. It's been a crazy day."

"It has been," HyungJoon nodded.  "You shouldn't stay up all night though Kyu, especially if you're dealing with them in the day too."  He turned KyuJong around in his arms.  "Why don't you get some sleep after you're done with your tea, and I'll let you know if anything happens, okay?" 

"I'll just take a nap, will you wake me up in a couple hours?" KyuJong said, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's neck. "That way we can take turns dealing with them?"

"Sounds like a plan," HyungJoon smiled, leaning in to kiss KyuJong softly.  He heard Kevin return, placing the rest of the bags down in the living room. 

The kettle started whistling, KyuJong gave HyungJoon another kiss and turned to take it off the burner. "You want some tea?" he asked just as KiBum popped his head into the kitchen. 

"We're going to bed, night," he said giving a wave before disappearing again.

Waving back, HyungJoon turned to KyuJong and nodded.  "Sure."  He leaned against the counter beside KyuJong.  
      
    A moment later, Kevin appeared.  "We're going home now, night hyungs," he smiled tiredly.  "If you need anything, give us a call."  He disappeared again. 

Getting out some cups, KyuJong set them on the counter and poured hot water into them both before getting out the tea bags and placing one in each cup. Taking his, he went to the table to sit down, relaxing. "Well, it looks like we'll be here for a bit longer then. JungMin's in no condition to be going anywhere for a while, money or not."

HyungJoon picked up his own cup and went to sit beside him.  "I think even when we are able to go, it would probably be good to stay a while longer."  Encountering the wraiths had shaken them all up; they had no way of knowing how many of those things were out there, where they were.  Wando was safe for now, and as much as they wanted to move on, they wanted to feel safe too.  
      
    "Not that staying here longer bothers me...it's nice."  He smiled a little at KyuJong. 

"Me either, this is.. well it's home," KyuJong smiled back, leaning against him. "Of course Kevin will be happy about this, I think he feared that as soon as we had HyunJoong back we'd pick up and leave him."

"Hopefully it'll be less painful when we do leave," HyungJoon murmured.  "And I think it's a given that SooHyun is staying here."  The two were glued to each other, and he was pleased to see they were also taking time to get to know each other rather than just make out constantly. 

"I didn't really think SooHyun would have stayed with us even without Kevin," KyuJong said, blowing gently on his tea and taking a sip. "But I'm glad they seem to be working out, no one else would have been able to handle SooHyun like Kevin can."

"Is giving in to everything he says really handling him?" HyungJoon chuckled before taking a sip as well, and yelping quietly.  "Hot!" 

KyuJong looked at HyungJoon with a pained smile and gave a long suffering sigh. "Yes, Joon, it's hot, don't burn yourself," he said, patting his boyfriend on the back. There were some things about HyungJoon you just had to learn to love, and how dense the younger man was sometimes was one of those. KyuJong leaned his head on HyungJoon's shoulder and relaxed, just content to be close to him for a while.

Grinning a little sheepishly, HyungJoon put the cup down for the moment and wrapped his free arm around KyuJong's waist, leaning his head lightly against his boyfriend's.  "Can we get a dog one day?" he asked randomly, burying his nose in KyuJong's soft hair. 

Blinking at that, KyuJong pulled his head back and looked at HyungJoon with wide eyes. "A dog? Like... puppy dog? Why?"

"Is there any other kind of dog?" HyungJoon blinked, smiling widely.  "Why not?  It would be fun, dogs are nice to have around.  We used to have one when KiBum and I were little." 

"But...I don't know HyungJoon, I mean it may be a while before we're settled in a place for long enough to have a dog, and really they're a lot of hard work and expensive, not to mention that they can bite," KyuJong babbled, looking away from HyungJoon to fiddle with his cup.

"It depends how you train them, if you train them well they won't bite.  Our old dog never bit."  HyungJoon blinked at the babbling, something unusual for KyuJong.  "You don't like dogs?" 

"Dogs are just fine," KyuJong said, sipping at his tea. "Just... for other people." He was trying to keep the fact that he was petrified of dogs from his boyfriend, but wasn't doing a good job of it."

HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong.  "You don't seem to like them," he frowned lightly.  Pondering the weird reaction, he blinked again.  "Are you scared of dogs?" 

Lips pursed, KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe... just a little."

"Oh."  HyungJoon looked surprised at that.  "Even small dogs?"  He didn't understand the fear, having been around a lot of dogs. 

"All dogs, the little ones are so yippy and bite your ankles," KyuJong said, shuddering. "The big ones are just mean and scary looking. Why do they have to be so big?"

"They grow?"  HyungJoon tried not to laugh.  "Kyu, have you heard the saying, 'there's no bad dogs, only bad owners'?  Most dogs are nice, and if they're not it's because they were mistreated or not trained properly." 

"Yes, well, still," KyuJong said, finishing off his tea. "Maybe we can get a hamster or something first, let me build up to a... a dog," he said, looking at HyungJoon with a pleading expression.

"That's a long way to build up," HyungJoon pointed out.  "Maybe we can try meeting a few dogs, nice ones?  I know some of the kids in the center have dogs.  Were you attacked before?" 

"When I was little, the neighbor's dog got loose and chased me and cornered me in this little cranny between the shed and my parent's house," KyuJong said, shaking his head at the memory. "It tried to bite me but it couldn't get to me where I was and it took twenty minutes or so before my parent's came out and shooed it away."

HyungJoon winced.  "Not fun.  Most dogs don't do that though.  It depends on the breed, but most of them just want to play.  Or laze around all day," he chuckled.  He hugged KyuJong a little.  "I won't let any of them hurt you, okay?" 

"You better," KyuJong said, pouting a little. "But we can wait to get a dog until we've finally settled somewhere," he said, closing his eyes. "And no surprising me by bringing a puppy home or you'll both be looking for somewhere to live."

"No, no, I'm not that stupid," HyungJoon laughed quietly, kissing KyuJong's temple.  "I would like it though if you could meet a few dogs, you don't have to cuddle with them or anything but maybe just being around them without being attacked would help." 

"We'll see..." KyuJong mumbled, relaxing against HyungJoon again. "I should get to that nap," he yawned. "You sure you're going to be okay handling them?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," HyungJoon smiled, tilting his head up slightly to kiss him.  "Get some sleep Kyu, I'll wake you up before I pass out." 

"Okay," KyuJong smiled, returning the kiss as he slowly got up out of the chair. "If JungMin tries to hit you, just hit him right back." KyuJong chuckled, patting HyungJoon on the shoulder and plodding his way to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Listening to the sound of the door close in the other room, YoungSaeng slowly opened his eyes again.  He was exhausted and his head spun, but he couldn't fall asleep yet.  Fingers curling into the bed sheet beside him, he gave a soundless sigh, looking over his shoulder slightly at JungMin on the other side of the bed.  He couldn't tell if the younger man was asleep already.  
      
    After a moment, he shifted slowly to roll over, scooting to the other side of the bed and resting his head gently against JungMin's arm. 

Feeling YoungSaeng shift closer and then press against him, JungMin opened his eyes and looked towards his boyfriend. Smiling softly, JungMin rolled over onto his good leg and pulled YoungSaeng into his arms. "Hey, can't sleep?" he murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Blinking tiredly at the shift before he felt himself being pulled closer, YoungSaeng shook his head slightly against JungMin's chest.  Burying his nose in his boyfriend's shirt, he breathed in slowly, eyes closing at the soothing motion of a hand in his hair.  He brought one arm up, wrapping lightly around JungMin's waist. 

Kissing the top of YoungSaeng's head, JungMin sighed and nuzzled him close. "I'm sorry about earlier," he murmured. "I was just worried about you, and with good reason."

Listening to his boyfriend talk, YoungSaeng wished he could say something in return, but there was no way to.  And he couldn't exactly mime what he was thinking.  
      
    Lifting his head enough so he could see JungMin's face, he gave him a small apologetic smile in return.  Then he placed his hand lightly over JungMin's heart, mouthing 'stay safe'. 

Smiling softly, JungMin cupped YoungSaeng's cheek in his hand, leaning in for a kiss. "I know, you're worried about me too," he whispered, running a thumb under YoungSaeng's eye. "That doesn't mean you should be stumbling around to pick up snow from a parking lot when you can barely see straight. Taking care of each other means we take care of ourselves too, and it could have waited a few minutes."

YoungSaeng had to nod slowly at that, before frowning slightly and pointed at JungMin, finger against his chest.  JungMin had to take care of himself too, and not saying anything about his injury wasn't doing that. 

"Yes, yes, I know, I should have said something," JungMin chuckled, taking YoungSaeng's finger and kissing the tip of it. "I was going to once we got back to the apartment anyway, I just didn't want you worrying right away."

The older man shook his head, hugging JungMin close.  He disentangled JungMin's arm from around him and held his boyfriend's hands in both of his own, looking up at him pleadingly. 

Blinking repeatedly, JungMin looked down at their hands, lacing their fingers together. "What are you saying, you want to worry about me? Even when it's something as simple as a bruise?"

Nodding, YoungSaeng kissed the fingers in front of his face, squeezing JungMin's hands lightly.  He looked up at the younger man's face, nodding again. 

"I still think that's silly, but okay," JungMin sighed. "If I'm ever kicked in the leg by some invisible brain damaged security force, you'll be the first to know."

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose and hit JungMin's shoulder lightly, scowling at him for making a joke out of the fact he wanted JungMin to take care of himself and not hide these things from him.  After a moment he sighed soundlessly and leaned up to kiss him lightly, letting go of the younger man's hands. 

JungMin laughed at the reaction, wrapping his arms back around YoungSaeng and pulling him closer. "I promise to tell you if I get hurt, okay? You have to promise not to push yourself though, okay? Even if you're trying to help me."

Thinking about that, YoungSaeng nodded slowly.  He supposed he could live with that, as long as JungMin didn't try to ignore his injuries.  Since he couldn't talk, he held up one pinky to the younger man in a promise. 

Taking YoungSaeng's pinky with his own, JungMin smiled at him. "Holding you to that," he said, letting the finger go and winding his arm back around YoungSaeng. "How's your neck?"

Touching his throat lightly, YoungSaeng winced and shook his head slightly.  Swallowing, he tried to at least hum, and gave JungMin an annoyed look when he couldn't even manage that. 

Frowning, JungMin watched YoungSaeng with sympathetic eyes. "You know, we can go to the hospital if you need to," JungMin said, stroking YoungSaeng's side. "I trust Kyu when he says you'll be okay in a few days... but still, I worry."

YoungSaeng shook his head.  If his voice had been able to come back after drug overdoses, it would come back this time.  It was just highly annoying.  He rested his head back against JungMin's chest, nuzzling against him. 

"Okay, just let me know if you do," JungMin nodded, rolling onto his back, dragging YoungSaeng with so the older man was more less on top of him. "Good thing we didn't wait until we got back home," he said, closing his eyes. "I'd be a little pissed."

Tilting his head up at the younger man, YoungSaeng blinked at him in sleepy confusion, not entirely sure what JungMin was talking about.  He didn't protest the shift in position, though he was careful not to press against JungMin's injured leg, resting his chin against JungMin's chest. 

JungMin looked down at him, brushing a hand over his cheek. "The bathroom on the train," he said, lips quirked in amusement. "You were protesting about waiting until we got home."

"..."  YoungSaeng's lips quivered slightly even as he tried to give JungMin a look that summarized his thoughts of 'your leg was nearly broken and you're worrying about _that_?' 

"Oh don't tell me the thought didn't cross your mind at least once," JungMin chuckled, poking YoungSaeng in the nose. "You're just as bad I am, don't even deny it."

Wrinkling his nose at the poke, YoungSaeng sniffed haughtily and turned his head away, as if he would never have thought of such a thing. 

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," JungMin said, ruffling YoungSaeng's hair and settling back down, closing his eyes. "This leg injury still isn't going to stop me for long, you know that right?"

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes and poked JungMin in the side in an order to behave before resting his head back against the younger man's chest, closing his eyes.  He was exhausted, and comfortable now. 

"Love you Saeng," JungMin said, still smiling as he closed his eyes, running his hand slowly up and down his boyfriend's back.

'Love you too' YoungSaeng mouthed against the skin just above JungMin's shirt collar, before drifting to sleep.  Hopefully they would both feel better in the morning. 

*******************

Curled up on the couch, KyuJong was taking a well deserved nap. It had been three days since they'd been attacked in Kwangju again. Since HyungJoon had to work after that first day it had been pretty much left to KyuJong to deal with the two injured and sick people, neither of which made for the best of patients.

It was late afternoon, and HyungJoon would be back soon, but for now he was enjoying his nap while JungMin and YoungSaeng were sleeping. The latter had been doing better today, but KyuJong wasn't taking chances and had told them both they were on bedrest for the week.

His nap however, was short lived when the front door opened and slammed against the wall. Jolting out of his doze, KyuJong scowled. That meant SooHyun was here, likely with Kevin, who had been out apartment hunting all day.

"KyuJong hyung!" SooHyun jumped on top of him. "Guess what?"

Shrieking, KyuJong attempted to kick him off but the younger was latched on. "What?!"

Kevin thankfully decided to take pity on KyuJong and came up behind his older boyfriend to help pull him off, detaching him and pulling him off the couch.  The younger gave KyuJong a sheepish grin, but his eyes were bright.  
      
    "We found an apartment, and just signed for it.  And we're moving in right away!" 

Sitting up, KyuJong blinked at the younger, not comprehending. "Like.. right away as in now?" he said, rubbing at his eyes. He could hear grumbles of protest from JungMin at the noise, but ignored it. "Where at?"

"Maybe five minutes from here by car," Kevin smiled widely.  "A little closer to downtown.  Most of my stuff at home is already packed up, I just have to go get it.  It's the best place either of us have seen." 

"So within walking distance at least, not like your parent's house," KyuJong nodded, looking between them. "Well I'd say you should pack up your stuff SooHyun, but I think all your stuff migrated over to Kevin's anyway," he chuckled, getting to his feet. SooHyun smiled sheepishly. "How bad's the rent?"

"It's manageable," Kevin nodded.  "I can pay for it with my job, and my parents said they'd help out if we fell short one month." 

"Do you still not have a job SooHyun?" KyuJong frowned at him.

"... about that," SooHyun started, looking around. "See, when we were at Kwangju, I got access to my savings, so I'll be able to keep up with bills and rent for a while..."

Blinking at that in surprise, Kevin bit his lip slightly.  "It's okay, I've got enough for that right now.  Maybe you should hold on to your savings just in case." 

"When I say a while, I mean like... a year Kevin," SooHyun said, biting his lip sheepishly. "Even though I was a puppet, the facility was still paying me apparently."

"Really? How interesting," KyuJong mused, heading into the kitchen to get something to drink. "So when did you want to get moving Kevin? HyungJoon will be back soon, so will the other two."

"Uh...I was hoping I could get some help with the move, if that's all right," Kevin asked, looking up at SooHyun before returning his gaze to KyuJong.  "The apartment already has basic furniture, but we're still moving a bunch of stuff from home." 

"Well I'm sure we can do that when they get here then, get some takeout for dinner?" KyuJong said, leaning against the counter. "After all you've done to help us these past few months, we'd be happy to help you move."

Kevin smiled brightly at that.  "Thank you hyung!"  
      
    The door opened in time to catch KyuJong's last few words.  "Who are we helping?" HyungJoon asked, slipping off his coat and shoes before coming into the main room. 

"Kevin and SooHyun to move into their new apartment," KyuJong said, walking over to give HyungJoon a kiss. "They found a place not that far from here so we're all going over to help them move."

"What about those two," SooHyun said, pointing towards JungMin and YoungSaeng's closed door. KyuJong glanced at the door, scowling.

"They can just stay here," he said, sniffing.

Kissing KyuJong back, HyungJoon looked at the door in question.  "They okay to be here alone?" he asked, hugging his boyfriend close and rubbing his back, somewhat amused.  "What did they do this time to get you making faces," he chuckled. 

"Yes, they'll be fine," KyuJong said, lips pursed. "I went to go bring them lunch," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think they know what the definition of 'bed rest' is, because they sure weren't resting."

Kevin turned pink, and HyungJoon winced a little.  "Maybe we should have followed up on HyunJoong's advice of tying them down.  When are they getting back, anyways?" 

"Should be soon," KyuJong said, glancing at the clock. "Should I make a snack before we go? Those two will need to eat if we're leaving them for a few hours," KyuJong motioned to the other room, "and I could use a little something myself. As long as we're waiting on HyunJoong and KiBum anyway."

HyungJoon nodded.  "Sounds good.  Can I help?" He asked wistfully.  "Who's waking those two up?  Kevin?"  
      
    The youngest's eyes widened and he shook his head forcefully. 

"I'll wake them up," KyuJong laughed, patting Kevin on the shoulder. "HyungJoon, why don't you help SooHyun make sure he doesn't have anything left here?"

"Okay," HyungJoon nodded, going to look in the closets where they used to store SooHyun's belongings.  
      
    "Should I make the snacks then?" Kevin asked; he'd taken over their kitchen often enough. 

"Okay, I'll be in in a minute to help," KyuJong said, padding over to JungMin and YoungSaeng's door. Knocking lightly first, he turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open and peeked in. Well they were under the covers at least. 

Stepping over to the edge of the bed, KyuJong leaned down and shook YoungSaeng's shoulder gently. He'd learned you don't try to wake up JungMin first, he hits. "Saeng?"

Shifting slightly at the light shaking, YoungSaeng buried his face against JungMin's collar in protest.  After a moment his eyes cracked open and he tilted his head slightly to blink up at KyuJong sleepily.  His voice was slowly recovering as the bruises from the wraith faded, but it still hurt to talk so he saved it for when he had to. 

"Hey," KyuJong sat down on the bed next to him. "We're going to go help Kevin and SooHyun move into their new apartment, so I'm making something to eat before we leave. You two should eat before we go."

YoungSaeng listened to him, rubbing his eyes with one fist as he tried to wake up.  After a moment he nodded with a small smile.  Kevin and SooHyun had an apartment?  "They agreed on one finally?" he whispered, before turning to JungMin and running a hand through his boyfriend's hair, nudging him slightly to wake him up. 

"Seems so," KyuJong nodded, smiling at the look that ran across JungMin's face as he groaned and buried himself against YoungSaeng. It seemed JungMin wasn't aware of KyuJong's presence based on how he saw the man's hand wandering under the covers. "Well if you could just get him awake and I'll get SooHyun in here to help him," KyuJong said, getting up and hurrying to the door.

Chuckling quietly at how quickly KyuJong left, YoungSaeng turned pink at the wandering hand.  Nudging it away, he shook JungMin a little again, kissing his jaw and patting his cheek. 

"I'm sleeping," JungMin grumbled, cracking one eye open. "Was there someone else just here? Or were you talking to yourself."

"KyuJong," YoungSaeng whispered.  "We have to get up, food time."  The others could explain the rest.  Kissing JungMin again, he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, the comforter slipping off bare shoulders. 

"I guess that means no more eating in bed," JungMin sighed, easing himself onto his back and slowly sitting up. "You're going to have to help me get dressed," he chuckled, swinging his legs around to the side of the bed. "I don't think KyuJong wants to do that again."

Rolling his eyes, YoungSaeng brushed his hair out of his face and stood, walking over to the closet.  He wasn't going anywhere very fast, but he had his balance and coordination back.  
      
    Getting dressed first, he then picked out clothes for JungMin, bringing them over to the bed and crouching down to help his boyfriend put his boxers and pants on. 

"Thank you," JungMin grinned, pulling the boxers all the way up best he could while sitting and shifting from hand to hand to get them up. Once the jeans were up as far as they could go he slowly stood up on one foot and pulled them up before sitting down again.

A knock at the door and JungMin looked over to see SooHyun poking his head in. "Are you decent?"

YoungSaeng held up one finger towards the door for SooHyun to wait a moment before dropping JungMin's shirt on his head. 

"Hey!" JungMin grumbled, pulling the shirt off and starting to put it on correctly. SooHyun chuckled from the doorway. "Alright, you can come in," JungMin grumbled glaring at YoungSaeng as SooHyun came in and started to help JungMin to his feet.

"You seem to get heavier every time," SooHyun said, leading JungMin to the door.

"Just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't still hurt you," JungMin said as they came out of the bedroom.

"Don't do that, he might let go," HyungJoon laughed as he continued looking around for anything else that belonged to SooHyun.  There were the occasional odd things, but most of his belongings were with Kevin.  
      
    YoungSaeng followed after them, rubbing his eyes, to take a seat at the table. 

JungMin sat down next to YoungSaeng, resting his head on the table. "So why were we woken up?" he grumbled into the tabletop.

"We're going to go help Kevin and SooHyun move, I figured it would be best to feed you before we go," KyuJong said, finishing up in the kitchen with Kevin. "Would you rather I didn't and let you both fend for yourself?" JungMin didn't respond.

YoungSaeng rubbed JungMin's shoulders, smiling a little.  Since he couldn't respond and have KyuJong actually hear him, he turned his attention to SooHyun, smile widening.  "Is it a nice place?" 

"It's very nice, when you two are feeling better you'll have to come by," SooHyun said, taking a seat across from them. "If you want, you can leave grumpy butt here and come with us," SooHyun grinned.

JungMin lifted his head off the table and narrowed his eyes at SooHyun. "Kevin, you might want to put a muzzle on your boyfriend before he gets hurt."

"Play nice children," KyuJong sighed, setting down a plate of kimbap rolls.

YoungSaeng chuckled quietly and coughed into his hand.  
      
    "SooHyun hyung, please don't make JungMin hyung throw the couch at you," Kevin followed along behind KyuJong with a second plate.  "The other two should be home soon?" 

"He can't lift a couch right now, he can hardly walk," SooHyun said, pulling Kevin down into his lap. 

Either JungMin didn't hear that or he was ignoring since his attention was back on YoungSaeng pulling him close.

The front door opened again, KiBum and HyunJoong coming in. "Hello?" KiBum called, pulling off his shoes.

"Hey, about time you two showed up," KyuJong said, leaning out into the hall. "Hurry up, we're eating and then leaving."

"Hm?" HyunJoong hung his coat up and kicked off his shoes before heading into the main room.  "Where are we going?"  
      
    "SooHyun hyung and I are moving," Kevin smiled widely, obviously excited.  "We have an apartment!" 

"Well it's about time," KiBum said, grinning at his friend.. "Is it that one place we looked at together the other day? You said you were going to show it to SooHyun," he said, coming more into the room and taking a seat.

"Mhm!"  Kevin nodded as HyunJoong sat down next to KiBum.  "The same one.  We really like it.  I was hoping I could take my parent's car, and you could drive the van?"  He'd been spending more time showing KiBum how to drive. 

"Sure, no problem," KiBum nodded, starting to pick at the plates of snacks. "Shouldn't take us that long to get you all moved over right?"

"Probably a couple trips back and forth, won't be too much," SooHyun said, looking to Kevin.

Kevin nodded.  "And we'll need a little help setting up the big things, but we should be able to do the rest on our own another day," he smiled wider before leaning over to pick up a kimbap roll.  "Were you both working?" 

"He was, I was getting in the way," KiBum said, chuckling and looking at HyunJoong.

"Yes, you're a distraction," HyunJoong laughed quietly, wrapping one arm around KiBum's waist.  "And I think I used up my free drink quota for the month." 

"I told you I could pay for them," KiBum grumbled, poking him. "Soon as I start my new job anyway."

"New job?" KyuJong blinked, looking at KiBum.

"Yeah, at a bakery, it's just part time, but I'm making more than I was delivering pizzas," KiBum said, looking down at the table.

"Did you let them know that you won't be there long term?" KyuJong said, frowning slightly. They were going to Jeju eventually, why would KiBum go and look for a new job? KiBum didn't say anything pushing at his glass of water.

"Oh that's right, when are you guys going to Jeju?" SooHyun asked, looking around at the others.

    HyunJoong looked down at KiBum, hugging him lightly before looking back at them.  Well, they would have to tell the others eventually.  "Actually...we were both thinking of staying here for a while longer.  It's a nice town."  
      
    Kevin blinked at them in surprise.  "You're not leaving?"  He asked, looking from HyunJoong to KiBum.  YoungSaeng perked up as well, looking at them all and nudging JungMin slightly.

    HyungJoon looked at his brother, surprised by this.  "You don't want to go to Jeju?" He hadn't heard anything about this from his brother. 

"Not really," KiBum looked up at his brother, shaking his head. "I like it here, I've got a job, Kevin's here. I don't want to go to Jeju."

"We're not going to Jeju either," JungMin said, taking YoungSaeng's hand. "Wando's the best place to raise NaYoung."

"Oh.. well," KyuJong looked at HyungJoon, chewing on his lip. He didn't want them all to be separated like this. "I guess we're staying too?"

Thinking about that, HyungJoon nodded after a moment.  "I guess so.  We were really just following after you guys, I think," he said, looking at the others.  "Though it would be nice to at least visit Jeju."  
      
    "We can arrange that," HyunJoong smiled.  Once they were finished recovering from the last vacation.  
      
    Kevin's entire expression brightened as he realized they weren't leaving him behind, eyes crinkling slightly.  "That's great!" he smiled widely at KiBum. 

KiBum smiled back, relieved that everyone was staying as well, he hadn't expected that. "Looks like you get to put up with us for a while then."

"Saeng and I will be starting to look for an apartment soon, since there's not enough room here for all of us let alone a child," JungMin said, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. "But we'll help cover for rent since we were bringing in the most money."

"You don't have to worry about that, we'll manage," KyuJong shook his head, looking between them. "They offered me a job at the center with HyungJoon since I'm there often enough, so we'll get by."

"That's great Kyu," HyunJoong smiled.  "We've been looking around for apartments as well, but now we'll have a bit more time to save up if we're all staying," he said, looking down at KiBum.  
      
    HyungJoon smiled widely.  "If we're all staying, that means we get to go down to the beach again when it's warmer.  And watch you two perform in the parks again," he grinned at JungMin and YoungSaeng, the latter smiling back as he squeezed JungMin's hand in return. 

KiBum looked up at HyunJoong, smiling as he leaned against him. "So when are you two planning on moving then?" he asked JungMin.

"Probably not until after the new year," JungMin said, taking another kimbap roll and popping it in his mouth. "Would be kind of mean to move out just before Christmas."

"So that means it'll be just us here," KyuJong said, turning to HyungJoon. "What do you think, did you want to get a smaller place?"

HyungJoon pursed his lips, and nodded.  "I think we can keep up the rent just the four of us, but once KiBum and HyunJoong leave we should find a smaller place too," he said.  
      
    "So I guess we'll all be apartment-hunting in the new year," HyunJoong chuckled.  
      
    Seeing the rolls were done, Kevin slipped off of SooHyun's lap and picked up the two plates, heading into the kitchen to wash them. 

"Guess so," KiBum smiled, leaning up to give HyunJoong a kiss. 

"I'm going to still be cooking dinner for all of us most nights aren't I?" KyuJong said, chuckling to himself.

"Well can you blame us Kyu? You're just that good of a cook," JungMin smiled, leaning back in his chair.

Returning the kiss, HyunJoong smiled against KiBum's lips before pulling back to look at the others.  "So, we're heading out?"  
      
    HyungJoon pointed to the bags by the entranceway.  "That's the rest of SooHyun's stuff, there's not much here." 

Standing up, SooHyun looked to JungMin. "So, help back to the bedroom?"

"I think I'd like to sit on the couch for a while," JungMin said, glancing at YoungSaeng.

"Well let's go load up the van then," KyuJong said, shooing people out of the dining room to put on coats and shoes.

YoungSaeng got up and out of everyone's way, HyungJoon and HyunJoong going to dress up again.  Kevin finished washing the plates and placed them away before going to do the same, picking up SooHyun's bags along the way.  
      
    "We should be back in a few hours?" HyungJoon said, looking at JungMin and YoungSaeng. 

SooHyun helped JungMin over to the couch, easing the older man down before stepping back and heading towards the door.

"Alright, we'll be here," JungMin waved.

"Saeng, there's leftovers in the fridge of you guys get hungry," KyuJong said as he got his coat on.

YoungSaeng nodded with a smile, waving as well as he sat down next to JungMin and curled up against his boyfriend.  
      
    HyunJoong helped Kevin with the bags as they stepped out into the hallway, waiting for the others.  The youngest was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, obviously happy to finally be moving into his own apartment. 

Taking the bags from Kevin, SooHyun slung one over his shoulder and took the younger's hand as he pulled him towards the stairs. KyuJong followed along behind HyungJoon with KiBum and HyunJoong last.

"So, guess we didn't have to worry so much," KiBum said, linking his arm with HyunJoong's.

"Yeah," HyunJoong smiled widely, securing the link and keeping pace beside his boyfriend as he watched the four up ahead.  
      
    The road outside wasn't that bad, it hadn't snowed for a day so it had given the city workers enough time to clear up all the streets properly.  Heading to Kevin's parent's house first, they packed up both the van and the car and headed down to the new apartment.  It was in a nice part of town, and not that far from their own apartment so Kevin wouldn't have to drive to see them all the time.  
      
    It took only two trips with both vehicles to move everything to the new apartment.  Leaving the door to the hallway open, they took off their coats and shoes to help take things out of the boxes while Kevin went in search of the thermostat and electricity box. 

Moving things from the entryway to the living room, KyuJong looked around, nodding. "This is a really nice place guys, I think it's better than our apartment."

KiBum was trailing after Kevin, poking into the different doors. "Wow, would you look at the size of this bed?" KiBum said, going into the bedroom.

Kevin turned pink.  "It was one of the things that came with the apartment...we're missing a few appliances, chairs, things like that, but we can go and buy those later."  He looked around, frowning.  "The owner of the building never showed us where all the heat and electricity controls were..."  He looked around, lost.  
      
    HyungJoon opened up one of the boxes to find dishes.  "Looks like Kevin's parents made sure he wasn't leaving without any supplies," he chuckled. 

"Maybe one of your neighbors knows?" KiBum said, coming back out of the bedroom. "Can we get a bed that big?" he asked, wide pleading eyes.

"I'll go ask next door," SooHyun set a box down on the kitchen counter before heading out of the apartment. Going across the hall, he knocked on the door.

HyunJoong laughed at the question, eyes crinkling.  "Do I take up too much room?"  
      
    A moment later the neighbor's door opened, a middle-aged woman looking up at SooHyun.  "Good afternoon?" she blinked.  "How can I help you?" 

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor across the hall," SooHyun said, smiling brightly. "We can't seem to find the controls for the utilities, do you happen to know where they would be?"

"Oh!"  She smiled in return.  "Yes, if your apartment has the same layout as mine, then they would be in the master bedroom closet.  If you like I can show you." 

"That would be wonderful!" SooHyun said, turning back to go into the apartment. "This is our first time living in an apartment, we're a little lost."

"If you ever have any problems, feel free to knock on my door," she smiled, following after him once she had her slippers on and going into the master bedroom to show him where the controls were.  
      
    HyungJoon was busy putting things away, HyunJoong and KiBum alternating between doing the same and looking around the apartment curiously.  As such, no one noticed when the door to the neighbor's apartment opened a little wider, and a medium-sized australian shepherd followed it's owner into the other apartment curiously.  
      
    Nosing around and snuffling, it's tail started wagging as it padded up to KyuJong who was sitting on the floor, sticking it's cold nose against his cheek curiously and licking him. 

It took a moment for it to register that the cold nose and tongue was not HyungJoon, before it clicked and KyuJong looked to the side. Shrieking, he flailed and fell over, scrambling to get away from the dog that was continuing to follow him. "Someone get it away!"

KiBum had nearly dropped the glass he was putting in the cupboard at the sound of KyuJong's screaming and looked out curiously. "Uh... I don't think it's going to eat you Kyu."

"Huh?"  HyungJoon blinked and went back into the main room, eyes widening when he saw the dog trying to sniff at KyuJong's socks, tail wagging a mile a minute.  "Where did the dog come from?"  But he quickly ran out and got between his boyfriend and the dog, crouching down and, once it was clear the dog just wanted to play (or more precisely, play with KyuJong), placed his hands lightly against the dog's sides to keep it from moving.  
      
    "Oh, I'm sorry!"  The neighbor reappeared.  "She's mine, I might have left the door open again...Tina, sit."  
      
    The dog thumped her rear on the floor and panted at HyungJoon, tail wagging happily. 

Back against a wall, KyuJong stared wide eyed at the dog, unable to move. Glancing between the dog and KyuJong, KiBum blinked a few times. "It's just a dog, are you afraid of dogs or something?"

"Yes," KyuJong whined, trying to slide out from behind HyungJoon.

"Aww, but she likes you," KiBum said, coming over to kneel down next to the dog, scratching at her head.

Tina tilted her head back to try and find the source of the new hand, licking KiBum's fingers.  
      
    "I'm very sorry about her, she just wants to play," her owner smiled.  "Tina, come on, time to go."  She snapped her fingers and the dog whined, squirming a little to try and follow her owner with her upper body while her lower body stayed in scratching range.  HyungJoon started laughing. 

KiBum chuckled, patting the dog on the head as he straightened up. "Cute dog."

Watching the dog pad out of the room warily, KyuJong was finally able to breathe once it was gone. He leaned forward, draping himself against HyungJoon's back. "No dog, not for a while," he whimpered.

Blinking, HyungJoon smiled gently and turned around to take KyuJong into his arms, holding him.  "It's okay Kyu," he murmured.  "She just wanted to play, that's all."  He kissed KyuJong's forehead.  
      
    "Just picked the wrong person to play with," HyunJoong murmured, watching from the doorway to the kitchen.  He knew well of KyuJong's fear. 

Looking over, KiBum smiled at HyunJoong. "He sure does have a lot of phobias. You should have seen when HyungJoon dropped him in the sea."

"Are you going to help unpack or not?" SooHyun said, taking a box into the bedroom. "If not, you can have this conversation elsewhere. Kevin and I need to break this bed in."

That earned a snort from KyuJong who started laughing and leaned up to whisper in HyungJoon's ear. "I don't think Kevin's going to be a virgin for much longer."

HyungJoon turned bright red at that, especially when he heard Kevin protesting loudly from where he was fixing the controls in the closet.  "At least they've waited until they were out of his parent's house?"  
      
    HyunJoong shook his head in amusement, before picking up another box for the kitchen.  "Come on, let's get them settled in," he nudged KiBum and headed back into the kitchen. 

It was another hour before they had most of the things put away and boxes broken down. Things like decorating would wait once they were more settled. Stretching out his back, KyuJong straightened from where he'd been putting books on a book shelf. "Well I think it's time for dinner, what do you all think?"

"I could eat," KiBum shrugged. "Were we going to head back home then, let these two have some alone time," he said, elbowing Kevin.

Kevin promptly turned fuchsia, swatting at KiBum's elbow and looking at his friend nervously.  
      
    "Sounds good, JungMin and YoungSaeng should be getting hungry around now too," HyungJoon smiled.  "We can order something on the way back." 

"I wouldn't be shocked if we get a phone call from a whiny JungMin," KyuJong chuckled. "Well I guess that's it then, we'll see you guys soon right?"

"Right," SooHyun beamed, going to Kevin's side and pulling him close. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, let us know if you need anything," HyunJoong smiled, heading to the door to put on his coat and shoes.  
      
    "Do you need a lift back?"  Kevin asked.  
      
    "No, we can walk," HyungJoon grinned, zipping up his coat before stepping out into the hallway. 

Giving his friend a hug, KiBum got his shoes and coat and joined his brother out in the hall. "So, what should we get to eat? Sushi?"

"Uh... I don't think JungMin and YoungSaeng are in any condition for sushi," KyuJong said, stepping out of the apartment as he buttoned up his coat.

"There are a few good noodle places nearby that do takeout," HyunJoong suggested, arm loosely around KiBum's waist as they headed down the hallway towards the elevator.  "We can get something there, or chinese." 

"Oh, let's get chinese! We haven't had that in a while," KiBum said, bouncing slightly as they walked. He was in a good mood today, probably for the first time in weeks.

"Chinese sounds good," KyuJong nodded, liking his arm with HyungJoon's and leaning against him as they followed the other two.

Chuckling, HyunJoong nodded.  "All right.  There should be that place on the way back to the apartment, right?"  He'd seen it on one of the many walks he and KiBum took around the area.  
      
    HyungJoon smiled widely at his brother and brother's boyfriend, holding KyuJong close.  Since coming back from KwangJu, he'd actually held a few conversations with HyunJoong and was more comfortable around the older man.  He was also glad KiBum was opening up so much. 

"Yup, and that place wasn't too expensive, I think we've eaten there before, long time ago," KiBum said, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the call button. He looked over his shoulder at his brother and KyuJong. "When JungMin and Saeng are feeling better, we should get sushi again. We need to see HyunJoong drunk."

KyuJong laughed, following them onto the elevator. "I'm not sure we could afford that much alcohol."

"You're not going to be _conscious_ to see me drunk, even if I start early," HyunJoong shook his head in amusement, pressing the button for the lobby.  "But I wouldn't protest to doing that again.  Haven't seen this kissing game you were talking about."  
      
    HyungJoon shuddered, wiping his mouth again at the memory (or the idea in this case, since he couldn't remember the night past tripping over the couch). 

"Spin the bottle? Is that a good idea?" KyuJong blinked, looking at KiBum who shrugged.

"I think it'd be funny to play again," KiBum said with a small smile. "Besides, wouldn't it be funny if HyunJoong and HyungJoon had to kiss?" KyuJong had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

HyunJoong coughed into his hand while HyungJoon stared at KiBum in absolute horror.  
      
    The elevator opened and they headed towards the entrance, and out onto the street.  "If we do truth or dare again, more people need to pick dares than just me," HyungJoon pouted.  
      
    "YoungSaeng picked dare too," HyunJoong pointed out in amusement.  "And I don't think he's ever going to do that again." 

"Never did find that skirt after that night," KyuJong said, looking at HyungJoon. "I think he threw it away."

"Do I really want to know _why_ you had a skirt in the first place?" KiBum asked, glancing at his brother warily.

HyungJoon shook his head hard, drawing a laugh from HyunJoong.  
      
    "My question would be, who ended up wearing it before YoungSaeng?" the older man mused. 

KyuJong looked at HyungJoon, smiling as he pat his boyfriend's arm. "I've got the better legs for it."

"Oh... ew... I don't think I want to hear anymore," KiBum whined.

"Well it's not like it was my idea," KyuJong shrugged.

"It was HyungJoon's idea to get the skirt?"  HyunJoong raised an eyebrow, and managed not to laugh when the younger man flailed a little and tried to walk faster. 

"Maybe," KyuJong chuckled, trotting to keep up with HyungJoon.

"I do _not_ need to know what weird things my brother is in to," KiBum shuddered. He looked up accusingly at HyunJoong. "There any weird thing I need to know about with you?"

HyunJoong's eyes danced in amusement.  "What's the fun in letting you know?" he teased, kissing KiBum's temple and keeping him close as they fell far enough behind the other two to give HyungJoon a chance to regain composure. 

"You're not putting me in a skirt," KiBum said, glowering as he poked HyunJoong in the side.

Up ahead, KyuJong had his arm around HyungJoon's shoulders and was whispering apologies, trying to make him feel better.

The older man laughed loudly at that.  "No skirts, promise," he chuckled, hugging KiBum close.  "I'm not into that particular kink.  Actually, I find no clothing at all perfectly acceptable."  He kissed KiBum's jaw. 

Blushing, KiBum nudged him slightly since they were in public. "Good, I think prefer that myself," he mumbled. Slowly a little more so that KyuJong and HyungJoon were a little more ahead of them he looked at HyunJoong. "But, you know if there is anything, you are interested in, you can tell me..." he said quietly.

HyunJoong's lips curled upwards slightly and he hugged KiBum closer.  "Of course.  But don't feel pressured to go by any of it, all right?"  He kissed KiBum's cheek again before straightening. 

Leaning against him as they walked, KiBum smiled to himself at how much more comfortable he was talking about that kind of stuff. He'd probably never get to KyuJong's level of comfort (and no sane person should), but he wasn't flailing about all the time now.

It was at least another twenty minutes before they arrived back at the apartment with dinner. Stepping inside, KiBum shivered as he pulled off his jacket.

"Way too cold out," he grumbled, following behind KyuJong who had one of the bags of food into the dining area.

JungMin and YoungSaeng were still on the couch, but it looked like they were both asleep.

"It's not that bad today," HyunJoong chuckled, getting his coat and shoes off to follow them with the other bag to the table.  
      
    The voices, movement and smell of food brought YoungSaeng back around, the older man stirring and rubbing his eyes sleepily as he peered at them. 

"It was a long, cold walk," KiBum was still grumbling, rubbing at his arms to warm up.

"Why are you always complaining KiBum?" JungMin said, not opening his eyes as he pulled YoungSaeng closer.

"I am not always complaining," KiBum protested, glaring at the older man. 

"We brought dinner, you two hungry?" KyuJong said, unpacking boxes from the bags.

Sitting up a little more, YoungSaeng nodded and poked at JungMin to let him go.  Squirming out of the younger man's arms to stand, he held out his hands to help JungMin to his feet.  
      
    "You'll warm up soon," HyunJoong chuckled. 

Taking YoungSaeng's hands, JungMin slowly got up and hobbled his way over to the table with YoungSaeng's help. "What are we having?"

"Chinese," KyuJong said, smiling at them as he went to go get some drinks. KiBum took a seat, opening up boxes and starting to dig in.

Getting JungMin into a seat, YoungSaeng sat down beside him and gathered things for himself and JungMin to eat.  Staying clear of things that would agitate his throat, he started to eat happily.  After a moment he motioned at them questioningly, pointing at the door where they'd came from.  
      
    "..."  HyungJoon looked at him for a moment before looking at JungMin helplessly.  "What is he saying?"  He shrieked when YoungSaeng shot his chopstick wrapper at him. 

Chuckling, JungMin started eating. "He's asking how the move went," he said, shaking his head.

"Good, they have a nice place," KyuJong said, smiling sympathetically at YoungSaeng. "I'm sure we'll all go back over there at some point."

YoungSaeng smiled widely at that, nodding.  
      
    "We had a slight run-in with Tina, the neighbor's dog," HyunJoong chuckled, picking up a piece of chicken. 

"Run in?" JungMin blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Kyu's afraid of dogs," KiBum said, chuckling at the pursed lip expression on KyuJong's face.

"It attacked me!" KyuJong whined.

"It wanted to play, and so went to the closest person at eye level," HyunJoong pointed out.  "And started licking you."  
      
    YoungSaeng's lips quivered slightly, and he pat KyuJong's shoulder. 

Looking up YoungSaeng, KyuJong pouted at him. "That still counts as being attacked right?"

The older man smiled and shook his head.  
      
    "I don't need a translator for that one," HyungJoon grinned.  "We'll work on the phobia, right Kyu?" he hugged his boyfriend. 

KyuJong deflated and leaned against HyungJoon, grumbling to himself.

Eating quietly, JungMin looked around at the others, smiling to himself. As much as he enjoyed his free time with YoungSaeng, he would miss moments like this with the others once they were all in different places. They really were a dysfunctional family.

Eventually, KiBum had to set his chopsticks down and lean against HyunJoong, too tired and too full to move.

The others slowly finished up eating, HyungJoon yawning a little as he pushed his bowl away.  YoungSaeng curled up against JungMin's side, and looked in danger of falling asleep again.  
      
    "I guess we'll be calling it a night?"  HyunJoong mused, rubbing KiBum's arm slowly. 

"Guess so," KyuJong nodded, standing up to start clearing the table. He liked nights he didn't have to cook, meant less dishes.

"Come on, help me to bed," JungMin poked at YoungSaeng to wake him up.

YoungSaeng shifted a little and buried his face against JungMin's arm for a moment before standing, moving to the other side of JungMin's chair and holding out his hands to help him.  
      
    "Night," HyungJoon called as he started to help KyuJong clean up.  These dishes he could do without breaking them.  
      
    "Want to go?" HyunJoong murmured to KiBum. 

Taking YoungSaeng's hands, JungMin got up and they headed into their room. "Night guys," he called over his shoulder, closing the door behind them.

"Night you two," KyuJong said, setting the glasses on the counter. "I think these can wait till tomorrow," he said to HyungJoon, holding out his hand. "I'm tired."

Looking up at HyunJoong, KiBum nodded with a small smile. "You tired?"

"Yeah.  It's been a long day."  But at the same time, a great day.  Leaning in, HyunJoong kissed KiBum softly before standing up.  
      
    "Same here," HyungJoon yawned while taking KyuJong's hand with his own.  "Night," he waved to HyunJoong and KiBum while pulling KyuJong towards their own room. 

KiBum stood up as his brother and KyuJong disappeared into their room. Sliding his arms over HyunJoong's shoulders and around his neck he smiled up at him. "So, that mean you want to go right to sleep then?" he asked, leaning in to press a kiss to HyunJoong's neck.

HyunJoong's eyelids fluttered slightly at the kiss, lips curling upward.  "Hm...I'm not sure.  You looked like you were falling asleep at the table."  He ran his fingertips along KiBum's spine. 

Shivering slightly, KiBum pressed another kiss to HyunJoong's neck. "No, I was just comfortable. I'm a little more curious about what those things are we were talking about on the way home," he murmured, continuing the kisses down his neck to his collar.

Silently pleased at how open KiBum was being now, HyunJoong let his fingers trail down to the younger man's waist, running along the sliver of skin above his pants.  "Maybe I'll introduce you to a few," he murmured into KiBum's ear.  "We should move first though."  He bit down gently on the younger man's earlobe. 

Gasping slightly, KiBum nodded and pulled back, taking HyunJoong's hands and leading him to their room. "Don't want Kyu yelling at us," he whispered, walking backwards towards the bed once they were in and the door was closed.

HyunJoong followed KiBum towards the bed.  "He's walked in on worse, I'm sure."  When the back of KiBum's legs hit the bed, HyunJoong pushed him back lightly onto it, catching his mouth in a deep kiss. 

Bouncing slightly when he hit the bed, KiBum's arms went around HyunJoong's neck, pulling him down closer. They hadn't been together since they got back with everything that had happened, and right now KiBum didn't care too much for conversation, his hands already pulling up on HyunJoong's shirt.

The older man wasted no time in getting both his and KiBum's shirts off, tossing them to the side without caring where they ended up.  The intense kiss lasted long enough for HyunJoong to push them both up onto the bed properly, before the older man broke away to trail down KiBum's chest, biting and flicking his tongue against the reddened skin. 

KiBum's head tilted back as he moaned softly, running his hand's through HyunJoong's hair. "Hyun..." he whispered, lip caught between his teeth.

"Mhm?" One of HyunJoong's hands teased the skin just above KiBum's jeans, dipping underneath a little further with each pass. 

Coherency was lost on KiBum, whatever he had wanted to say flew out the window as he reached down to grab HyunJoong's face and bring it up to smash their lips together. He didn't know how HyunJoong seemed to know just what to do to him to make him feel like this, but he was not complaining.

Chuckling into the kiss, HyunJoong deepened it and pushed his tongue into KiBum's mouth as his fingers undid KiBum's jeans, purposely pressing into the material as he pushed the jeans off. 

Whining into the kiss, KiBum's hips bucked slightly at that and tried to focus more on the kiss. Fingers were scraping over HyunJoong's neck and shoulders in an attempt to get HyunJoong to do more than just tease.

"You're impatient tonight," HyunJoong murmured into the kiss, biting KiBum's lower lip.  "Maybe we'll save the experimentation for another night."  As he said this he slipped one hand under his boyfriend's boxers. 

"Wha?" KiBum blinked confused at HyunJoong's words, not understanding what he was talking about. That quickly ended when he made a gasping choking noise and his head fell back again. He didn't care what HyunJoong had been talking about, he just wanted more of this feeling.

Watching KiBum's expression, HyunJoong smirked and kissed along his exposed neck, keeping his hand where it was for a bit while he undid and removed his own jeans and boxers.  
      
    Once that was done, he slid KiBum's boxers off as well, settling himself between his boyfriend's legs and hovering over him. 

Heart racing, KiBum looked up at HyunJoong with half lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open. "Hyun," he whispered again, reaching up to run his hands over HyunJoong's abs and chest, enjoying the feel of the heated skin under his fingers. After a moment of just admiring his boyfriend, KiBum hooked one leg around his waist and tugged him down closer.

It wasn't like the first few times; it didn't start off slow.  KiBum knew what to expect, and they were both too desperate by now to spend the time it took going gentle.  Instead HyunJoong found other ways to distract KiBum from the pain with his mouth and hands, and he rather thought KiBum enjoyed it more this way.  
      
    Even with HyunJoong drawing it out as long as he could, they were done far too soon, barely remembering to keep their voices down even though the others were probably asleep by then.  Panting against KiBum's swollen lips, HyunJoong looked down at him, one hand running up and down his boyfriend's thigh slowly. 

Meeting HyunJoong's eyes, KiBum smiled up at him. Even though there had been some pain, it was weird how he kind of liked it. "That was..." he started, the smile growing. "Wow..." he didn't even know how to finish his thought, his mind was absolutely scrambled.

The older man chuckled, kissing him again once they had their breaths back.  "It can only get better," he murmured, thumb stroking the younger man's soft skin.  "I think you're ready for sleep now though."  He shifted to one side, laying down next to his boyfriend and pulling him close. 

Curling up against his chest, KiBum smiled and kissed a bit of skin. He was very sore, but that didn't matter considering how content he felt otherwise. "Love you," he murmured, settling an arm around HyunJoong's waist and closing his eyes to sleep.

"Love you too," HyunJoong whispered in return, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes as well.  He fell asleep slowly, enjoying being this close to his boyfriend. 

 

****************

Gloved hands intertwined, HyunJoong and KiBum headed into the entrance of the park where the frozen over lake had been set up for ice skating. A week after their vacation had ended and things were starting to get back to normal with YoungSaeng being able to talk again, although JungMin was still having difficulty getting around.

"We should have invited my brother and Kyu with us," KiBum said, leaning against HyunJoong as they walked towards the stand that was renting the ice skates.

"We can invite them next time," HyunJoong smiled, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend as they got into the short line to rent skates.  "You're getting a lot better at this, they'll be impressed. 

"I have a good teacher," KiBum said, nudging him with his shoulder. "You aren't going to spin me in circles this time though right?"

HyunJoong laughed.  "No promises there, but I'll try to behave.  You didn't fall though, that was very good."  Reaching the skate rental booth, he got them both a pair and paid for it.  "Ready?" 

Taking the skates, KiBum nodded and headed over to a cleared off bench to sit down. "Not too many people out tonight," he said, pulling off his shoes and tying up the skates.

"It's a school night, most people would be getting their kids to sleep," HyunJoong answered as he sat down next to KiBum, setting up his own skates.  "That's okay, this place gets crowded sometimes." 

"Oh right, school," KiBum chuckled, putting his gloves back on and adjusting his hat as he stood up shakily on the unfamiliar skates. "Kind of forgot what it was like to be on that kind of schedule."

HyunJoong smiled to himself as he watched KiBum stand.  "I was never one for school, usually skipped the morning classes.  That kind of schedule just isn't for me," he chuckled before standing as well.  He held out one hand for KiBum to take once his gloves were back on. 

"You not doing well with mornings? Gee, what a shocker," KiBum snorted, taking HyunJoong's hand and slowly making his way to the gate. "You're lucky they give you mostly night shifts as the cafe."

"You're not fun to wake up either," HyunJoong rolled his eyes as he walked along beside KiBum.  "And they needed someone to fill in the night shift."  Reaching the edge of the rink, he stepped out onto the ice carefully. 

"I at least wake up when someone rolls me off the bed," KiBum said, waiting until HyunJoong was on the ice before stepping on after him.

Chuckling, HyunJoong shook his head slightly and waited until KiBum was steady on the ice.  "Staying asleep through anything is an art you haven't mastered."  He drew KiBum farther out onto the ice, holding his hand lightly. 

"I wouldn't call it an art, nor would I want to, what would happen if there was a fire or something?" KiBum said, teetering slightly on the ice before he got his balance.

"Then I would wake up," HyunJoong said simply.  "That's another thing, being able to tell if there's actually a _reason_ to get up," he laughed quietly.  "You steady?"  He started to skate lightly. 

"I consider breakfast a reason for getting up," KiBum rolled his eyes but followed after him, looking down at his feet as they skated around the ice. "So when'd you learn to skate?"

"Don't watch your feet, you're going to end up in a snowdrift," HyunJoong chuckled.  "When I was little.  My older brother did skating regularly, so I tagged along.  Ended up in the snow more often than not at first." 

"Well you seem better about ending up in the snow now," KiBum said, looking back up at him with a smile. "How come you never taught Kyu how to skate? He afraid of ice too?"

"Not so much the ice as the water underneath it," HyunJoong chuckled, shaking his head.  "I can count on one hand the amount of times I've managed to get him out onto the ice and have plenty of fingers left over." 

KiBum laughed at that, but felt bad. "Poor guy, I don't think I've met anyone with as many phobias as he seems to have."

"He has a few fears he needs to work on," HyunJoong shook his head.  "Your brother has his job cut out for him, but it seems to be working so far.  Maybe he'll even be comfortable around dogs one day, though it'll probably be years before he's able to own one." 

Smiling, KiBum pulled himself closer to HyunJoong, putting his arm around HyunJoong's waist. "There any phobias you have I should know about?"

The older man laughed.  "Well, I'm scared witless of bugs.  Another reason why I like winter so much, there's no bugs around."  He kept his own arm loosely around KiBum's shoulders, careful not to interfere with his skating. 

Looking up at HyunJoong with a look that said he didn't quite believe the older man, KiBum blinked. "Bugs? You're... afraid of bugs?"

HyunJoong's lips quivered.  "If you don't believe me, feel free to ask KyuJong.  He probably has some interesting stories." 

"Well.. I'll.. protect you from the evil bugs then," KiBum said, shaking his head as they skated.

Chuckling, HyunJoong leaned over to kiss KiBum's cheek.  "Did I just ruin your impression of me?" 

"Maybe just a little," KiBum said, nudging him with his hip. "Guess you're not so perfect after all."

"I never said I was," HyunJoong rolled his eyes.  "I thought you would have figured that out by now."  He had plenty of faults, his fear of bugs being the least of them. 

"Perfect for me though," KiBum said, spinning around so he was in front of HyunJoong, and leaning up to kiss him. "That's all I care about."

Blinking, HyunJoong chuckled before kissing him back, hands lightly on KiBum's waist.  "Glad to hear that."  He steered them slightly to one side so that they wouldn't run into the edge of the rink.  As he did so, he caught sight of a group of young men on the other end of the rink over KiBum's shoulder, snickering and pointing at him.  
      
    He rolled his eyes and kissed KiBum again.  Seemed even in Wando there were the usual idiots. 

Not looking where he was going and not being used to skating backwards, KiBum's skate snagged on something on the ice . With a yelp he went tumbling down ass over tea kettle, flailing and grabbing onto HyunJoong's arms as he did.

Surprised, HyunJoong fell over as well and managed to catch himself before he could crush KiBum under him.  Digging the pick of one skate into the ice to stop them from sliding, he looked down at KiBum for a moment before blinking in amusement.  "You okay?  Maybe I'll skate backwards next time?" 

Wincing, KiBum looked up at HyunJoong with a pitiful look. "That hurt," he whined. "it wasn't my fault, I hit something on the ice," he pouted more. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," HyunJoong smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  They were lucky there were no children around, or they would have scandalized parents on them right now.  "Come on, up before you freeze."  He pushed himself up onto his feet again, holding his hands out to help KiBum.  "Slowly.  Are you okay to keep going?" 

"I think I need to sit down for a minute," KiBum said, taking HyunJoong's hands and getting to his feet shakily. "I'm probably going to have a bruised butt," he grumbled.

Laughing, HyunJoong held KiBum steady and guided him back towards the edge of the rink.  "I've seen worse falls than that, you'll be fine.  Maybe I should get us something to drink, what do you think?" 

"I wouldn't say no to some hot chocolate," KiBum grinned up at him as they stepped off the ice. "I mean your work is right there across the street and all..."

"Then that's what we'll get," HyunJoong chuckled, helping him over to the bench where their shoes were.  Sitting down for a moment, he removed his skates and slipped into his shoes.  "I'll be right back," he leaned over and kissed KiBum before getting up and heading towards the café. 

Watching him go with a smile, KiBum started to untie his skates and put his shoes back on. They probably weren't going to continue skating once HyunJoong got back anyway. With his head down and focused on the laces of his shoes, he didn't notice the couple of guys walking toward him.

"Hey fag."  A hand roughly shoved at KiBum's head, hard enough to knock him sideways off the bench.  "Can't take one little spill?  Your ass not used to the bruises?"  
      
    They'd formed a half-circle around the bench and KiBum, three young men more around HyunJoong's age and sneering down at him. 

Yelping when he was shoved off the bench, KiBum's head snapped up as he looked around at the older men. There was panic bubble rising up in his chest but he swallowed it and got up to his feet slowly. "Fuck off," KiBum sneered, trying to push his way through toward where HyunJoong had gone.

"Hey, where are you going?"  One of the men snagged KiBum by his collar and shoved him back, another sticking his foot out to trip him back into the snow.  "We're just having a little chat.  Or are you too good for us?"  
      
    "I bet he's the girl, it's always the shrimpy one," snorted the one who'd tripped him.  "So, are you?"  He kicked KiBum none-too-gently. 

Wincing at the kick, KiBum glared up at the one who was talking. If he could just get to his feet and some room he could leave these assholes in the dust, but they weren't giving him a chance. "Leave me alone," he said firmly, trying to get back to his feet.

"That's not an answer."  The third man suddenly grabbed a handful of KiBum's hair, yanking his head back.  "You must be a real good lay, not much of a looker.  Do you scream for him?"  
      
    A solid foot in the chest pushed KiBum back onto the ground. 

KiBum felt the air rush out of his chest when he was pushed roughly back to the ground, his scalp still stinging from his hair being pulled. Swallowing thickly, he looked up at the men who were standing over him. He had no idea what to do, or how to get away from them. Why couldn't he have just gone with HyunJoong in the first place?

"Please, just let me go," he said, trying to squirm away from them.

"Why?  You haven't answered any of our questions," mocked the one standing in front of KiBum.  
      
    "I want to hear him scream," laughed the one who'd pulled his hair.  
      
    "Well, what are you waiting for?" KiBum was kicked hard again, knocked back down until a foot lightly pressed on his crotch in warning.  "Scream." 

"Get the fuck off of me," KiBum said, his voice trembling as he kicked out at the one pressing against him. It was a futile effort, but he wasn't going to just take this.

"Are you fucking deaf?"  The foot pressed down harder.  "We said to scream, you gay slut!"  
      
    "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
      
    The dark, angry voice was the only warning they had before the man stepping on KiBum was wrenched off.  HyunJoong spun him around and punched him hard across the face, sending the other man sprawling and red dripping from his nose into the snow.  
      
    Expression like thunder, HyunJoong turned on the second one who'd grabbed KiBum's hair again, tripping him up with a well-placed kick and getting between them and his boyfriend. 

When the pressure was suddenly off of his groin, KiBum was able to breathe again and scrambled to get to his feet. Clinging to the back of HyunJoong's shirt with shaking fingers, he glared at the three men who'd been attacking him. "Hyun... let's just go," he whispered, just wanting to be as far from them as he could get. It didn't seem like they were going to give up, though, as the one HyunJoong had punched was getting back up to his feet.

HyunJoong's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the three step closer, itching for a fight.  He wasn't going to let them touch KiBum.  "Stay back," he murmured to his boyfriend, nudging him a little to get him to back up.  
      
    It was like when KyuJong had been attacked.  HyunJoong had gone up against worse than these three, just idiots looking to stir things up and thinking they could take him just because they had greater numbers.  
      
    He saw the first attack coming in the way the man tensed before rushing forward with a solid punch.  HyunJoong came forward and to one side, grabbing the man's arm and tugging him down as he slammed a knee hard into his attacker's stomach.  The man went down and HyunJoong whirled around to catch another hit, lashing out. 

Taking a few steps back, KiBum watched HyunJoong take on the two attackers, hugging his arms. It took a moment before he realized that the third man wasn't there. This time KiBum did scream as a hand yanked on his hair, pulling him backwards, and a hard punch into his kidney.

HyunJoong's concentration snapped at the sound of KiBum's scream, and he was struck hard across the face.  Wincing, he whirled around and slammed a foot hard into the man's crotch before turning his attention to his boyfriend.  "KiBum!"  
      
    He was beside his boyfriend and slamming into the third man in an instant, forcing him to let go and knocking him to the ground. 

Coughing and falling over when he was let go, KiBum rose back up to his feet slowly, taking HyunJoong's hand and pulling on him. He just wanted to leave. Glancing around, the other two were on the ground and didn't look like they were moving anytime soon. "Hyun..." his voice scratchy and trembling.

Panting a little, HyunJoong looked at KiBum and nodded, squeezing his hand.  "Come on," he whispered, and pulled KiBum in the direction of the café.  They would be safe there, they couldn't make it all the way back to the apartment like this.  He glanced back at the three men, but they weren't followed. 

Still trembling, KiBum kept himself as close to HyunJoong as he could, his eyes on the ground while they walked. It was just like that time in school, with the boys jeering and pushing him around. Even that time he hadn't been able to fight back much, and once again he felt completely helpless. At least the cafe was familiar, and he felt better when they stepped in.

HyunJoong led KiBum right to a seat away from the window, sitting him down and crouching next to him.  "Are you okay?" he whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes gently.  
      
    "What happened?" one of his coworkers came over, and her eyes widened when she saw them.  "I'll get ice," she then disappeared.  There were very few people in the cafe, mostly the staff. 

"I'm okay," KiBum nodded, his voice still a little scratchy and his eyes were glassy. "I tried to get away Hyun, the just kept pushing me down," his voice cracked. He wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's neck and buried his nose in his boyfriend's shoulder.

Sighing softly, HyunJoong nudged KiBum further into the booth so he could sit next to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend lightly.  "I'm sorry, I should have been there," he murmured, rocking him back and forth slowly.  He'd seen what was going on from the café window and ran back out.  "You're fine now, you're safe."  He kissed the side of KiBum's head. 

Curling up against him, KiBum kept his face pressed against HyunJoong's chest. "It's not your fault," he whispered, trying not to cry but failing miserably at as he sniffled. "Stupid assholes, what did they even want from me? I didn't do anything to them."

"They just want to cause trouble," HyunJoong murmured, running his hand over KiBum's back slowly.  Unfortunately, men who like other men were the common targets.  And he wasn't about to tell KiBum he'd gotten off relatively easy...there were worse things than a few kicks.  Kissing the top of his head again, he just held his boyfriend close. 

It took a few minutes for KiBum to relax, just taking in deep breaths and letting HyunJoong's scent comfort him. Looking up at HyunJoong, KiBum chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Kyu said that he'd been attacked before... is that kind of what happened?" he asked quietly.

Running his fingers through KiBum's hair, HyunJoong looked down at him for a long moment.  "Sort of...what happened to KyuJong was worse," he shook his head a little.  He sighed softly, kissing the corner of KiBum's mouth.  "Some men feel the need to confirm they're straight by cornering a gay man and having their way with him." 

"I just don't understand that," KiBum shook his head, looking over HyunJoong's face. Frowning he reached up to the bruises on his boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "I don't know what they would have done if you hadn't shown up."

HyunJoong took KiBum's hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing it lightly.  "I won't let anyone touch you," he said softly, cradling him close.  His coworker returned with ice, and he took it with a thankful smile, turning to KiBum.  "Where did they hit you?" 

"All over," KiBum sighed. "My arm, leg, stomach. The punch to the kidney was probably the worst of it." He winced as he tried to shrug off his coat. "You want to see how bad the bruise is?"

Nodding, HyunJoong helped him get the coat off and hung it up before looking to his coworker, who was still hovering nervously.  "Can we have two hot chocolates?" he asked quietly, and she nodded before leaving.  KiBum would definitely need something to warm him up now. 

"You should do something about your cheek," KiBum said. "You know we're going to get questions when we get back, right?"

"I know, and I'm fine," HyunJoong smiled a little, eyes worried.  "Let me take care of you, okay?" He brushed his cheek gently.  "Show me where it hurts most." 

Sighing, KiBum turned away from HyunJoong and pulled up on the back of his shirt where the bruise from where he'd been punched was visible. He was glad there wasn't anyone else but the other staff in the cafe right then, and he trusted them okay enough. "How bad is it?" he whispered, looking over his shoulder at HyunJoong.

HyunJoong's jaw clenched slightly as he looked down at the bruise.  "It'll be there for a while," he murmured, giving KiBum a tight smile before picking up the ice wrapped in a damp face cloth.  He touched it lightly to the bruise, not pressing too hard.  "Feel better?" 

Gasping slightly at a combination of the pain and cold against his skin, KiBum relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, it does, thanks," he said, closing his eyes. There were other points of pain allover his body, but he was going to ignore them for now. "How do you deal with this all the time Hyun?" he whispered. "People staring, insulting you...attacking you" His older boyfriend had dealt with this a lot longer than he had.

Pausing, HyunJoong shifted to pull KiBum back to rest against him, keeping the ice where it was.  "You ignore them the best you can," he murmured, rubbing his shoulder slowly.  "It works for the most part, what they want is an easy target.  And for the ones who won't leave you alone, you learn how to defend yourself.  It's all you can really do, there will always be people like that."  
      
    He kissed the back of KiBum's neck softly.  "The most important thing to remember is that it's not your fault," he said quietly.  "No matter what they say, how they rationalize what they do, it's never your fault." 

Leaning against him, KiBum sighed heavily and tried to relax and forget about what had happened. "I know it's not my fault," he whispered, biting on his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and looked up at HyunJoong, smiling softly. "At least, not everyone thinks that way, your coworkers seem pretty understanding."

HyunJoong's lips quirked slightly.  "I don't think you've noticed, but all my female coworkers are little fangirls," he said, and was hit over the head by his coworker returning with their hot chocolates.  
      
    Chuckling quietly, he slid KiBum his cup and kissed his cheek.  "Feeling a little better?  I can call Kevin to pick us up." 

KiBum laughed at that and the reaction from the girl. "Fangirls huh? Is that why they watch us when we kiss?" Picking up his cup he slowly sipped at it. "Yeah, I don't think I feel okay walking back home," he said quietly.

Nodding, HyunJoong chuckled. "That would be why.  And okay, I'll call them and give them a heads-up."  He pulled out his cell phone and found Kevin's number, holding the phone to his ear.  
      
    When the younger man picked up, HyunJoong hugged KiBum around the shoulders.  "Hey.  Are you busy right now?  Could you pick KiBum and I up from my work?  Yeah, everything's fine.  Thanks."  He was glad when Kevin didn't ask too many questions, assuring that he'd be there in ten minutes.  Hanging up, he took a sip of his drink. 

"One day we're going to have to treat Kevin out to something for all the rides he's given us," KiBum smiled into his cup. "I hope he never has to go through something like that," he said quietly.

"I'm a little worried how SooHyun would react to that," HyunJoong shook his head.  "But I think he knows how to look after Kevin, they'll be fine." 

KiBum nodded, the corner of his lips quivering. "I haven't seen SooHyun all protective over Kevin yet, or even really get mad. Bet that would do it."

"Pretty certain that would.  If it wouldn't, we should be a little concerned over Kevin's choice in boyfriend."  HyunJoong smiled a little, leaning over to kiss KiBum's temple.  "They should be here in ten minutes or so." 

"Okay," KiBum nodded, smiling at him before turning to look out the window across the room. He saw the three men walking by and looked like they were going to come into the cafe. Stiffening, he immediately turned to bury his face into HyunJoong's chest, not wanting to see them again.

Blinking, HyunJoong looked up at the window.  When he saw the three men, his eyes narrowed and he wrapped his arms around KiBum protectively.  "It's okay, it'll be fine," he murmured softly in his ear, even as he watched out of the corner of his eyes as the men entered the café.  
      
    "Yah, we're not finished our conversation with your _boyfriend_ ," the one in the middle sneered, though he looked a little less threatening with a visibly-crooked nose and dried blood around it.  
      
    "Well, he's finished talking with you," HyunJoong said shortly, even as he shifted so that KiBum was behind him in the bench.  "I suggest you leave before you are thrown out." 

Trembling again, KiBum risked peeking out over HyunJoong's shoulder at the other three. Why were they so determined to get at him? The three attackers obviously weren't taking HyunJoong's threat seriously and were coming further into the shop. KiBum ducked his head back down, clenching his eyes shut and curling his fingers tightly into HyunJoong's shirt.

HyunJoong reached behind him to squeeze KiBum's shoulder lightly, watching them.  He wasn't going to throw the first punch, but he wouldn't just sit there if the three decided to have another shot.  
      
    "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," one of his coworkers appeared beside them, and the man shoved her back.  
      
    "Stay out of this."  
      
    "Hey," HyunJoong said sharply, standing up.  "Don't touch her.  Get out of this building, right now."  
      
    "What are you going to do about it, fag," snarled the one whose nose he'd broken before throwing a punch.  
      
    HyunJoong grabbed his arm and twisted it around painfully.  "I'll make you leave myself." 

When HyunJoong got up, KiBum quickly scrambled to his feet and out of reaching range of one of the others who was coming around the side. A couple of the other girls had come around and were standing in front of him, keeping themselves between the attackers and KiBum.

"Please leave right now before we call the police," one of the girls warned.  
      
    "You heard her, get out," HyunJoong's eyes flashed as he shoved the man away.  A loud snarl left the other man as he threw himself at HyunJoong, forcing him to fight back.  
      
    The second man came up beside HyunJoong to grab him while he was distracted, and staggered as he was hit by one of the coworkers wielding the first thing she'd found in grabbing range, a napkin dispenser.  "Get back!"  
      
    The second girl came after him with a broom and between both of them he was forced back.  HyunJoong finally managed to plant his foot solidly in his attacker's chest, sending him skidding back along the floor.  The third man was stopped from doing anything when the napkin dispenser was chucked at his head. 

"What the hell is going on here?" JungMin was standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised. He had seen the little scuffle when the van had pulled up and came in to see what was going on. SooHyun was only a few steps behind.

"Get lost," one of the attacking men was getting back to his feet. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yeah, no, get out of here," JungMin shook his head, motioning with his thumb over his shoulder, as he limped his way in.

"What are you going to do about it, cripple?" the guy snorted, coming up to push JungMin in the chest. He didn't get that far when JungMin grabbed the man's wrist, swinging him around to bend his arm behind his back until he heard a snap, the shoulder dislocated. 

Kicking the screaming man over, JungMin turned to the other two in the room. "Anyone else?"

"...Shit," one of the men swore when he realized their friend's shoulder had been dislocated without a problem.  
      
    "I'm calling the police," one of the coworkers declared, and as she walked over to the bar area the two managed to pick themselves and their friend up and get out of the cafe.  
      
    Watching them go from inside the van, Kevin put it into park and scrambled out, hurrying into the café.  "What was all that about?"  
      
    "Idiots who don't know when enough is enough," HyunJoong sighed, turning back to KiBum and pulling him gently into his arms. 

Clinging to HyunJoong, KiBum was trembling even worse than before. The fact that they had sought him out like that terrified him, he had done nothing to them and it seemed like they had been intent on seriously hurting him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," JungMin said, holding the door open for everyone. SooHyun took Kevin's hand and led him back out to the van.

HyunJoong thanked his coworkers for supporting them before escorting KiBum out of the café and to the van idling at the side of the road.  They all climbed in, YoungSaeng in the van and helping JungMin get back in with a slight frown.  
      
    Climbing into the back with KiBum, HyunJoong buckled them both in before holding KiBum close, rubbing his back slowly.  
      
    "What happened?" YoungSaeng asked quietly. 

JungMin settled into his seat with a wince, shaking his head as he closed the door. "Not sure," he replied, leaning up to touch HyunJoong on the shoulder. "Why were those guys after you?"

HyunJoong looked up at the redhead, eyes dark.  "They saw us together and decided to pick on KiBum while I wasn't there," he said.  
      
    Kevin's eyes widened, and he had to pause before pulling the van away from the sidewalk and on the road towards the apartment.  "KiBum hyung?  Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay," KiBum whimpered, nodding his head against HyunJoong's chest. He looked up at his boyfriend and then back at JungMin who had sat back in his seat with a worried frown. "Thank you, both of you," he said quietly before hiding his face again.

"I guess it's a good thing we were close by then," SooHyun said, glancing back at KiBum and HyunJoong.

HyunJoong sighed softly, kissing the top of KiBum's head and hugging him carefully.  "Thank you for picking us up so suddenly."  
      
    "It's fine hyung," Kevin said softly.  
      
    "KiBum will need ice when we're back, they bruised him quite a bit," HyunJoong murmured, and YoungSaeng nodded. 

"Well I don't feel bad about breaking that idiot's arm then," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng close and hugging him. He wasn't sure what he'd do if someone tried to do that to YoungSaeng. Probably worse than dislocate someone's arm.

KiBum was quiet the whole ride back, keeping his face hidden from the others, his shoulder's shaking slightly. He sniffled a little and wiped at his eyes to keep from dampening his boyfriend's shirt too much.

When they arrived at the apartment building, SooHyun hopped out first to open up the back door and help JungMin out.

YoungSaeng followed after them, sticking close to JungMin's other side.  HyunJoong got KiBum out and held him close as they headed to the apartment, Kevin trailing along worriedly behind them.  
      
    The first thing YoungSaeng did when they got up into the apartment was make a beeline for the kitchen to get KiBum some ice.  Getting up from the couch to greet them, HyungJoon blinked when he noticed how quiet everyone was.  
      
    Then his eyes fell on KiBum before widening, and he stepped forward quickly.  "KiBum?  What's wrong?" 

Seeing his brother's worried expression, KiBum finally broke down and started sobbing. Everything he'd been holding back up until that point came back. Letting go of HyunJoong he threw himself into his brother's arms and held him tight. As much as he loved HyunJoong, right now he needed his brother more than anything.

"HyunJoong? What happened?" KyuJong asked, coming into the hall once SooHyun had JungMin through and into the living room.

Eyes widening in shock, HyungJoon wrapped his arms around his little brother, hugging him close.  He was completely confused, this wasn't a normal reaction from KiBum, but he bit his lip and held him tightly.  "Come on, let's go sit down, okay?" he said quietly, bringing KiBum slowly into his brother's room to sit down on the bed and just hold him, rubbing his back and letting him cry.  
      
    HyunJoong watched the two brothers disappear into the room, Kevin hovering before going to see if he could help out in the living room, before turning to KyuJong.  "A group of idiots decided to attack him for liking men," he said, voice quiet but tight.  "He's never had to go through that before."  He shook his head, leaning against the wall and resisting from running back out and finding those three to hurt them more. 

KyuJong gasped slightly, hand to his mouth as he looked sharply towards the door of KiBum and HyunJoong's room. "They didn't..." he started, shaking his head as he looked back at HyunJoong, fearing the worst had happened.

The older man shook his head.  "Didn't let them get that far."  His jaw clenched in anger.  "YoungSaeng's getting ice for him though I think, he was kicked around a bit before I got there." 

Sighing slightly in relief, KyuJong leaned against the wall across from him. "I'm sorry HyunJoong, no one should have to go through that," he said, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him. His eyes tightened in concern. "You could use some ice yourself, that cheek's going to bruise nicely."

One hand went to the cheek that had been punched, HyunJoong giving a rueful smile.  "Wouldn't be the first time.  I'll get some ice for it once KiBum's been seen to."  He sighed softly, looking back to KyuJong.  "He shouldn't be out alone for the next while, not even for work.  I'll arrange something with Kevin so that one of us is always able to pick him up from the bakery." 

"That would be a good idea," KyuJong nodded. "I'm sure we can all spare some time to make sure he's okay." He frowned again, pushing off from the wall. "And there's no sense in waiting on KiBum, I can make you up an ice pack real quick," he said. Pausing for a moment he moved closer and wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's shoulders in a light hug. "He'll be okay, he'll just need some time."

Drawing in a slow breath, HyunJoong nodded, hugging KyuJong back lightly.  "I'd rather they went after me than him," he murmured quietly.  "But it never works out that way." 

"People like that go after those that seem weak," KyuJong said, smiling sadly as he pulled back from the hug. "KiBum's small, an easy target for big bullies like that."

"I'll just have to show him a few tricks then," HyunJoong replied, giving a small smile in return.  "They'll leave him alone once he's broken a few noses."  
      
    He had no intention of ever leaving KiBum to deal with that by himself though. 

"I know you will," KyuJong chuckled, patting HyunJoong on his good cheek and stepping back, turning to head to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make you that ice pack, hopefully by then KiBum will have calmed down a bit."

Nodding, HyunJoong followed KyuJong towards the kitchen.  YoungSaeng was standing at the other end of the hallway, the ice packs for KiBum in his hands.  HyunJoong shook his head at the younger man.  "Wait a bit," he murmured; KiBum needed alone time with his brother right now.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded, setting the ice packs down on the table so that he wouldn't melt them by holding them. 

Getting out another bag from the drawer, KyuJong started to fill it with ice. "Do you know how bad the injuries are?" he asked, closing up the bag and finding a clean towel to wrap it in before he came over to press it lightly to HyunJoong's cheek.

"I saw the one he said was the worst, it was a large bruise spread across his back," HyunJoong said, holding the ice to his cheek.  "That one might need you to take a look at it...the others should be fine with ice, but I'll check for any cracked bones either way." 

Nodding, KyuJong leaned against the counter and crossing his arms. "I'll look at them if he wants me to, I'm not going to force him," he said, knowing all too well the trauma KiBum had just gone through. "I guess it's a good thing you know how to help him through this," he smiled sadly at HyunJoong.

HyunJoong sighed softly.  "I guess so.  Though if those three haven't learned their lesson by now, I might not be able to resist running them over with a car."  The dull pain in his cheek was starting to be numbed by the ice.  "The saddest part is, considering you all have been here for months without encountering something like this, it's relatively not as bad as many other places."  The truth was, they could have been cornered in Seoul several times by now, especially with the amount of times KiBum had been out on his own. 

KyuJong nodded, rubbing his arm slightly. "We have been lucky in that regard," he said softly. "I just wish it hadn't been KiBum who encountered it first. He's had enough issues with his identity, I hope he doesn't backslide after this."

"We'll be here to stop him from falling back," HyunJoong murmured.  He wouldn't let KiBum go through those problems again, not now that he was finally getting comfortable with who he was.  He wanted to go see him, but KiBum needed his brother right now. 

"You need anything?" KyuJong asked, watching HyunJoong in concern.

HyunJoong shook his head, closing his eyes.  
      
    The floor creaked slightly and HyunJoong opened his eyes again, glancing towards the hallway.  HyungJoon had reappeared, giving a sad smile.  
      
    "How is he?" HyunJoong asked quietly.  
      
    "A little calmer now," HyungJoon replied, eyes tight with worry for his brother.  "You should probably go see him."  
      
    Nodding, HyunJoong stood up.  "Thanks for the ice," he murmured to KyuJong, heading down the hallway to step into the room he shared with KiBum. 

Curled up under the covers, KiBum watched his brother leave and HyunJoong come in. He smiled up at his boyfriend, pulling his arm out from under the blankets to hold it out to him. "Hey."

"Hey," HyunJoong replied with a small smile, walking over to the bed and taking KiBum's hand lightly, sitting down next to him.  "How are you feeling?"  He noticed the bruises forming on KiBum's arm with an inward frown. 

KiBum shrugged a little. "Okay I guess," he mumbled. "Starting to feel the bruises now," he said, lowering his eyes. "Kind of hurts all over."

"Here, we have some ice," HyunJoong said gently, holding on to the ice packs YoungSaeng had made.  "Can I see where they hit you?  I need to make sure nothing's broken."  He squeezed KiBum's hand lightly. 

"...okay," KiBum nodded hesitantly after a moment and started to sit up. Pulling off his shirt, he set it to the side and started to undo and slide off his pants, pulling back to the covers once they were off. There were smaller bruises littering his frame, but there were also the larger angry-looking bruises on his back, stomach and legs.

HyunJoong's eyes tightened with concern as he saw the amount of bruises.  "Does it feel like anything's broken?" he murmured, setting down the ice for a moment to touch gentle fingers to the bruise on KiBum's stomach, checking to make sure his ribs weren't cracked. 

Wincing and drawing in a hiss of pain at the touch, KiBum shook his head. "I don't think so, just hurts a lot."

Murmuring an apology at the sound of pain, HyunJoong was relieved to feel no cracks.  He shifted to check KiBum's back as well.  "Looks like just bruises.  The ice will help, but you're going to be multi-colored for a while."  
      
    He sat up straight, adjusting the ice packs to carefully rest one against the bruises on his leg. 

"Guess you'll have to be careful then," KiBum smiled at him, shifting at the cold feeling against his legs. "How's your cheek?"

"It's fine, I've gotten worse.  Here, you should lie down."  HyunJoong rested the second ice pack against KiBum's stomach.  "Think you'll be able to get some sleep?  It'll hurt less in the morning."  He kissed KiBum's temple softly. 

"Liar," KiBum frowned lightly at him as he shifted to lay down again. "I know full well I'll be lucky if I can move in the morning," he said, closing his eyes. "But thanks."

"It was worth a shot," HyunJoong chuckled quietly, looking down at him.  "Well, it'll hurt less the day after tomorrow."  He brushed locks of hair out of KiBum's face, caressing his cheek lightly.  He'd take the day off of work tomorrow to look after his boyfriend; his manager would understand, after hearing what had happened from his coworkers. 

Taking HyunJoong's hand, KiBum kissed the palm of his hand before nuzzling against it. "I love you Hyun, thank you."

Smiling sadly, HyunJoong curled his fingers against KiBum's soft skin.  "I love you too, and I'm very sorry you had to go through that..."  
      
    He slowly laid down next to KiBum, not moving his hand away from the younger man's face.  "If you want to, when you're feeling better...I can show you a few tricks for if something like that happens," he murmured, watching him. 

"Okay," KiBum smiled, closing his eyes. "And it's not your fault either Hyun."

HyunJoong didn't say anything to that, just scooted close enough to kiss KiBum's cheek.  "Sleep," he whispered, careful not to press on any of the younger man's injuries as he settled beside him. 

Too tired to protest, KiBum took a slow breath and settled for sleep, drifting off within minutes.  Hopefully it would be a dreamless sleep.

****************************  
      
    For the tenth time that hour, YoungSaeng checked his pockets to make sure his bus ticket was still there, in case it had somehow fallen out in the five minutes since he'd last checked for it.  
      
    Kevin peeked at them in the rearview mirror, trying not to smile at how the older man was fidgeting.  "Hyung, you're going to tire yourself out before we even get to the bus station."  
      
    YoungSaeng blinked, and tried to settle down.  "Sorry." 

Rubbing YoungSaeng's arm, JungMin chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're going to be a nervous wreck by the time we get there Saeng, relax."

The older man leaned against his boyfriend.  "I can't help it," he mumbled, trying not to think too much.  It was hard.  
      
    In a few hours time, he'd be meeting his _daughter_ , for the very first time.  The meeting had needed to be postponed a little due to their injuries from KwangJu, but it was finally happening.  He didn't know whether to be excited out of his mind or so nervous he wanted to just hide in a corner and never come out.  
      
    Kevin was driving them to the bus station in the morning so that they'd be in Masan in time for the meeting this afternoon.  He wondered what NaYoung was like, what she looked like, if she resembled more him or SangMi. 

"I know, try to think of something else for a bit, okay?" JungMin smiled. "We're going to have a couple hours on the bus still."

YoungSaeng nodded, burying his face in JungMin's arm and trying to focus on his boyfriend instead.  
      
    Then Kevin pulled up in front of the bus station.  "We're here," he smiled back at them.  
      
    Drawing in a breath, YoungSaeng lifted his head to smile at Kevin.  "Thanks for the lift Kevin."  
      
    "No problem, give me a call when you're ready to be picked up tonight," he said with a wide smile as YoungSaeng opened the door to get out. 

"If we get back too late we'll just call a cab," JungMin said, easing out of the van after YoungSaeng. The week rest had been enough and his leg was back to how it was before the incident in KwangJu, but there was still the persistent ache from the bullet wound.

Of course, now that KyuJong had told YoungSaeng about the how he wasn't doing the exercises he was supposed, YoungSaeng was making his life miserable by making sure he did do them. KyuJong insisted it was to help gain back his mobility but JungMin was convinced it was just a contrived plot between the two of them to torture him.

Slinging their bag over his shoulder, JungMin shut the door behind them. "Ready?" he turned to YoungSaeng, grinning.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded with a smile in return, taking JungMin's hand and heading towards the door as Kevin drove off.  Pulling out his bus ticket as they entered the building (they'd purchased the tickets in advance because YoungSaeng had panicked about there not being any seats left), he checked the gate number and looked around.  "It should be in this direction?" he pointed. 

"Looks like it," JungMin nodded, leading him towards the gate and the waiting bus. They were a little early, but not so early that the bus hadn't arrived yet. "So did you find out if your parents are going to be there?" There had been some question if they were going to be able to show up since they pushed back the meeting day.

"Yeah, they said they'd be there.  This would be their first time meeting her too, I don't think they'd miss it," YoungSaeng smiled a little.  He was nervous about introducing JungMin to his parents, but not as nervous as he was about meeting NaYoung.  His parents would adore JungMin, he was sure of that.  "They want to meet us for lunch before we go to the adoption agency." 

"Did you mention you were bringing someone?" JungMin looked down at him as they passed through the gate and handed over their tickets.

"Mhm."  The older man nodded as they stepped up onto the bus.  "I think Umma suspects, because she's been asking a lot of questions, but I guess we'll see."  He smiled reassuringly back at JungMin before taking a seat near the back of the bus. 

"I think I'm a little more nervous meeting your parents than I was meeting mine," JungMin chuckled, settling down in the seat next to YoungSaeng.

"I'm not worried," YoungSaeng smiled, squeezing JungMin's hand lightly as he settled down for the ride.  "You've done so much for me.  They'll adore you, Min." 

"Well, I'm sure after SangMi a turtle would look better in their eyes," JungMin sighed, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist and leaning against him. "But thank you for trying to reassure me."

"Min, it'll be fine," YoungSaeng smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  "They'll love you not just because of SangMi, but because of you."  He wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him close. 

"Let's hope so," JungMin nodded, kissing YoungSaeng's temple. Running a hand over YoungSaeng's cheek and jaw, he smiled down at him. "So far we've all been lucky in having understanding families, I just worry that this last one won't be. If they don't approve of us Saeng..." he shook his head, frowning. He didn't know what he'd do if YoungSaeng's parents didn't want their son with a man.

"They _will_ approve," YoungSaeng told his boyfriend.  "Think about it, Min."  He gave a tight smile.  "If my parents cared about things like that, why would they be agreeing to help me meet and take care of a child who, according to most traditional families, would cost their honor for being a rape baby?" 

"I know, doesn't change the fact that I'm going to worry until they say it directly though," JungMin said, pinching YoungSaeng's cheek lightly. "Just like you're probably not going to calm down until we're on our way home right?"

YoungSaeng smiled sheepishly.  "...Right.  But if I'm trying to calm down, you have to try too."  He nuzzled against his boyfriend, closing his eyes.  "How's your leg?" 

"Not so bad today," JungMin shrugged, poking at it. "It'll be a little stiff after the bus ride, but shouldn't be too bad. How's your throat?" he asked, brushing YoungSaeng's hair aside to see the remnants of the bruises at the side of his neck. Luckily the weren't too visible unless you were looking for them.

"It's fine," YoungSaeng murmured.  "It doesn't hurt to talk at all, though I still wouldn't try screaming anytime soon.  You should stretch out your leg once we're off, or else you'll be limping the rest of the day." 

"I'll be limping either way, don't see how stretching it's going to make a difference," JungMin grumbled, easing down more into the seat and resting his head on YoungSaeng's shoulder. "You worry too much."

"I'm allowed," YoungSaeng sniffed.  "And you're stretching whether you like it or not."  He listened to the preparations to leave the station, as the other passengers got onto the bus. 

"I think you've been spending far too much time with KyuJong, you're starting to sound like him," JungMin said, frowning at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Why, because I agree with him?"  YoungSaeng poked JungMin's stomach.  "You can't skip out on your exercises, unless you don't want to be able to dance again." 

"Yes mother," JungMin pouted, closing his eyes and turning his head to nuzzle his cheek against YoungSaeng's shoulder. "You know what would have been an awesome ability? Instant healing."

"In your case yes, you're always getting shot."  YoungSaeng tilted his head to kiss JungMin's nose.  "We'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way." 

"That just sounds dirty," JungMin chuckled, cracking an eye open to look up at YoungSaeng.

"...I give up," YoungSaeng grumbled, hitting JungMin's arm.  "Your mind is constantly in the gutter, everything I say has a dirty meaning." 

"You like it, don't even try to deny it," JungMin pulled him closer, burying his nose in the crook of his neck.

YoungSaeng sighed, patting JungMin's head.  "Just because it's you."  He shifted slightly so he could lean comfortably against his seat, one arm around JungMin's waist and his free hand playing with his hair as the bus started to move out of the station. 

"See, you're calm now," JungMin murmured, kissing his neck. "Try and get a little sleep, if we're spending the afternoon with a three year old, you're going to need the energy."

"I'll try," YoungSaeng replied quietly, making himself more comfortable and closing his eyes.  It took a while, but as they bus got onto the highway and reached a steady speed, he was slowly lulled into a light doze. 

Watching over him for the couple of hours it took to get to Masan, JungMin thought about a number of things. Despite YoungSaeng's reassurances, he couldn't help but be worried about what would happen. Not only with YoungSaeng's parents, but with the little girl as well. They'd been told that SangMi was trying to see her as well, and that worried JungMin a great deal considering the girl's troubled past. Hopefully they could see through her lies and not let her anywhere near NaYoung.

They were nearing Masan, about twenty minutes out based on their scheduled arrival time. Gently, JungMin kissed the side of YoungSaeng's head and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Hey, it's time to wake up," he murmured.

Stirring sleepily, YoungSaeng buried his face in JungMin's shoulder, reluctant to wake up.  Finally one eye cracked open and he blinked tiredly up at JungMin before his words registered.  
      
    "We're there?" he mumbled, slowly lifting his head from JungMin's shoulder to look out the window.  He could see a city in the distance as they headed through the fields. 

"Almost, should be about ten minutes or so," JungMin nodded, looking out the window as well. "Are your parents picking us up at the station then?"

"Mhm," YoungSaeng nodded, rubbing his eyes.  "I should call to let them know we're just about there then?"  He leaned up to kiss JungMin's lips softly before fishing his cell phone out, settling against his boyfriend. 

Waiting for YoungSaeng to finish up on the phone, JungMin played with his boyfriend's free hand nervously. He watched as the bus slowly entered into the town limits. It was a very small town, probably smaller than Wando. The bus station was tiny and the only buses going in and out of there were the ones they were taking that day.

Arranging to be picked up at the bus station entrance, YoungSaeng hung up after a minute and put his cell phone away.  He looked down at the hand playing with his own, bringing them up to kiss JungMin's fingers lightly.  "They'll be at the entrance." 

JungMin took a deep breath, resting his head back on the seat. The bus was slowing to a stop at the station within minutes and he looked to YoungSaeng with a tentative smile. "Ready?"

YoungSaeng returned the smile with one of his own.  "Ready."  Leaning up, he kissed JungMin again while the people in front of them started to file off, standing up after a moment.  
      
    They got off the bus and into the tiny station, YoungSaeng looking around for the entrance.  The signs pointed them in the right direction, and he took JungMin's hand and squeezed lightly as they walked. 

Following along, JungMin held tight to YoungSaeng's hand as he looked around the station. The incident in KwangJu still fresh in his mind, but there was no way those things would be here, in such an out of the way town.

Going through the doors to the sidewalk outside, JungMin stopped and looked to YoungSaeng to see if he could see his parents. There were a fair number of cars and other people around.

YoungSaeng kept his grip on JungMin's hand as he looked up and down the line of cars at the sidewalk.  Lips pursed slightly, he slowly walked down the sidewalk to see if he could spot them that way.  
      
    He was about to get worried (it hadn't been that long, he knew his parents and knew what their car looked like) when another car pulled into the end of the line not far from them.  Looking in that direction, YoungSaeng's entire expression brightened and he started walking faster, tugging JungMin along.  
      
    His mother got out of the passenger seat when the car had stopped.  "YoungSaeng!"  
      
    "Umma!"  YoungSaeng let go of JungMin's hand so he could wrap his arms around her in a hug, holding on to her tightly.  His father got out of the driver's seat, smiling widely.  
      
    "Oh Saengie, I'm so glad to see you again," she whispered, hugging her son close.  "Don't go so long without a visit again, you hear me?"  
      
    "Yes Umma," he whispered, blinking back tears. 

Smiling softly when YoungSaeng wrapped himself in his mother's embrace, JungMin hung back a few paces, not wanting to intrude. He could see where his older boyfriend had got those cute cheeks he loved so much now in looking at his mother.

YoungSaeng just basked in the safety of his mother's arms for a minute, missing her extremely.  
      
    Then a hand tapped his shoulder.  "I think you're forgetting someone."  
      
    "Appa!"  YoungSaeng laughed as he disentangled himself from his mother to hug his father.  While his mother was shorter than him by nearly a head, his father was a bit taller.  
      
    "It's been a while," his father smiled, patting YoungSaeng's back.  "So what's this I hear about you calling your mother first and not me?"  
      
    Giving a watery laugh, YoungSaeng pulled back slowly, wiping at his eyes a little.  "I'm sorry Appa, you weren't home..."  
      
    Looking back at JungMin, who was hanging back, his smile widened.  "Umma, Appa, I want to introduce you to someone."  
      
    "Oh, yes, who is this charming young man?" His mother asked.  
      
    YoungSaeng reached out and took JungMin's hand, pulling him up beside him.  "This is Park JungMin, my boyfriend."  
      
    His mother appeared stunned at that, but recovered quickly.  JungMin's fears were unfounded on her, as she smiled at the redhead.  "It's a pleasure to meet you JungMin ah, I trust you've been taking good care of my son?" 

Bowing deeply towards YoungSaeng's parents, JungMin smiled brightly and nodded. "I've made it my top priority. Even if he makes it difficult sometimes."

"That's my son," she sighed, and laughed when YoungSaeng whined in protest.  
      
    "Hm...I'm not sure how I feel about you dating a man..."  
      
    YoungSaeng blinked and looked at his father, who was looking JungMin up and down.  "Appa?"  
      
    The older man pursed his lips in thought.  "Although, seeing you actually happy has put him one up from your last relationship already, so I could get used to it." His eyes danced.  "And I thought I missed my chance to threaten boyfriends with bodily harm when we had a boy instead of a girl."  
      
    "Appa!" whined YoungSaeng, turning bright red.  "Leave him be!" 

JungMin had felt his heart clench when he heard YoungSaeng's father's doubts, but the joke at the end had him releasing the breath he had been holding in worry. "I promise to do whatever it takes to make sure YoungSaeng stays happy," JungMin said, bowing again. That was a promise he had made in that first week, and he'd done everything in his power to make sure he kept that promise.

"Be sure you do that, and we'll get along just fine," the older man nodded with a smile.  "Although, it's not only YoungSaeng who needs looking after now, is it?"  
      
    YoungSaeng's mother smiled wider.  "We can discuss that over lunch.  Come on both of you, into the car."  She hugged YoungSaeng again before getting into the passenger's seat.  
      
    Squeezing JungMin's hand and smiling at his boyfriend, YoungSaeng went to the back seats and opened the door, scooting in. 

Easing down into the seat and shutting the door, JungMin adjusted his long legs into the smaller car and winced. He was far too used to the leg room in the van. He looked up at YoungSaeng and smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing while he buckled his seat belt.

Smiling in return, YoungSaeng settled back into the seat and watched his father get back into the driver's seat.  "Where are we going?" he asked.  
      
    "A cozy little restaurant we found near here," his mother answered, smiling back at them.  "Your father and I have been here a few times already to speak with the agency, it's a quaint little town."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded as the car pulled out of the line in front of the bus station and along the street.  "Have you seen her or the foster family yet?" he asked quietly.  
      
    "Unfortunately, no.  We'll be meeting her the same time you will."  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng hesitated.  "And...is SangMi..."  
      
    "We don't know where she is right now," his mother sighed.  "The agency will not tell us what they discussed with her, only that she hasn't seen NaYoung either."  YoungSaeng noticed his father's grip on the steering wheel tighten slightly. 

Looking between them, JungMin's jaw clenched. "No matter what, she's not going to get NaYoung. If we have to, we'll hire the best lawyers and make sure SangMi isn't allowed anywhere near NaYoung," he said firmly.

YoungSaeng's mother smiled sadly.  "We'll do our best, of course.  But she is a smart girl...not in her right mind, but very smart.  Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."  
      
    Nodding, YoungSaeng leaned over to rest his head on JungMin's shoulder.  He really hoped that SangMi would just give up and leave them alone, but knowing her personality, that wouldn't happen.  She never gave up what she thought was hers. 

Squeezing YoungSaeng's hand, JungMin rested his head on his boyfriend's. "Let's just not think about her today, and focus on your daughter, okay?" he said quietly.

Drawing in a breath, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Yeah," he murmured, smiling a little tentatively.  
      
    His mother looked back at them and smiled before facing the front again.  
      
    A minute later they pulled up outside a small restaurant, his father parking the car.  YoungSaeng disentangled himself from JungMin and got out of the car, holding the door for his boyfriend. 

Getting out of the low car took a bit more effort than he was used to, and had to get YoungSaeng's help to support him until he was finally up on both feet. "This is getting more than a little annoying," he grumbled, taking YoungSaeng's hand and heading towards the restaurant.

"Exercises," YoungSaeng chided as they followed after his parents into the restaurant.  A waiter showed them to a booth beside a window, YoungSaeng sitting down across from his parents as they were passed menus.  
      
    As expected, his mother was curious.  "How long have you both been dating?" she asked.  
      
    "A little less than eight months now," YoungSaeng said, looking up at JungMin with a small smile.  
      
    "That long?  That would explain why you both seem so close," she smiled at them. 

"Well, we weren't so close when we first met," JungMin chuckled. "I think he kind of hated me."

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose, nudging JungMin.  "We started off on the wrong foot, let's put it that way."  
      
    "How did you both meet?" his mother inquired.  YoungSaeng's father had decided to let his wife do the questioning, flipping through the menu while he listened.  
      
    "While out on the road," YoungSaeng lied; he hadn't even begun to explain the facility to his parents yet, and wanted to focus on one situation at a time.  Today was about meeting his daughter; the facility and what had been done to them could wait.  "Our friends were brothers, we met through them."  It wasn't very far from the truth.  
      
    Luckily his mother didn't seem to pick up on the lie, nodding with a smile.  "I see.  So you both live in Wando now?  Is it nice there?"  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded.  "We like it a lot," he smiled up at JungMin. 

"It's very nice, very quiet," JungMin nodded. "We had thought about moving for a while, but now that we've got a stable job and friends there, we think that's where we want to stay and raise NaYoung."

"We'll have to visit one day soon," YoungSaeng's mother replied.  
      
    She was about to keep asking questions when her husband interjected.  "Let them at least figure out what they're eating before bombarding them dear, or we won't be leaving for another four hours."  
      
    YoungSaeng laughed when his mother hit her husband's arm with a pout.  "I haven't seen my son in years and he shows up with a cute boyfriend, what am I supposed to do?" 

JungMin hid a smile behind his hand as he looked down at the menu, his hand found YoungSaeng's under the table and he squeezed it gently. Being with YoungSaeng's parents was a little surreal for him, not having seen a normal family interaction often. He could tell how close they had been, just having sat here for the last few minutes. It didn't surprise him that he wasn't scared or nervous around them now, probably because of how alike YoungSaeng was to his parents.

Squeezing his boyfriend's hand back, YoungSaeng listened to his parents talk as he picked out something from the menu.  The waiter came over a few minutes later, taking their orders and giving them all a glass of water before leaving.  
      
    "Where do you both work?" His mother asked, and her husband laughed.  
      
    "Your few minutes of peace are over."  
      
    YoungSaeng chuckled quietly.  "Min ah and I actually work at a club," he said, looking up at them.  "We sing and dance during the weekdays."  Though there hadn't been any dancing lately thanks to JungMin's injury.  
      
    "Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" His mother beamed.  She had supported her son's choice of hobby fully.  "Have you been able to compose anything?"  YoungSaeng shook his head.  
      
    "Dancing?"  His father chose to focus on the other half of their job, raising an eyebrow at his son.  "It has been a few years, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember you being particularly well-coordinated."  
      
    YoungSaeng flushed.  "JungMin's teaching me..." 

"He's actually a good dancer if he puts his mind to it," JungMin said, smiling at YoungSaeng before turning back to look at the couple across from them. "Most of the time he's pretty lazy about it, especially if I'm not watching."

"Yah!"  YoungSaeng protested loudly, hitting JungMin's shoulder.  
      
    "Sounds like YoungSaeng," his father replied, and laughed when his son folded his arms over his chest and scooted into the corner of the booth.  
      
    "Umma, why are they being like this?"  
      
    "Your father is always like this dear," the woman replied simply.  "He just has an accomplice to make teasing you all the easier now."  
      
    YoungSaeng scowled at both his boyfriend and his father. 

Reaching over, JungMin took YoungSaeng by the arm and pulled him back over. "You're only protesting because you know it's true, now hush," he said, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist.

"Doesn't mean you can say it," YoungSaeng sniffed, elbowing JungMin's side lightly though he didn't try to pull away again.  He looked at his parents.  "How have you both been?"  
      
    His parents updated him on things going on in their lives, the four of them talking amiably until their food arrived.  YoungSaeng was comforted by his parents' presence, and how easily they were accepting JungMin (his father's joking aside).  Settled beside his boyfriend, he started to eat, nodding along to something his mother was saying. 

Eating quietly, JungMin let YoungSaeng reconnect with his parents, not wanting to get in the way. He kept his arm around YoungSaeng's waist though, gently stroking his boyfriend's side with his thumb. In the amount of time they'd been together, he'd only seen YoungSaeng so lively on a couple of occasions, and he liked how free and wide YoungSaeng's smile was. Particularly because when he smiled like that his dimples showed. So while they talked, he mostly kept to himself, but listened nonetheless.

They were able to catch up quite a bit, YoungSaeng remaining thankful his parents didn't ask why he'd been absent for so long.  He'd told them on the phone that he couldn't explain it to them just yet, so they were probably waiting for him to bring it up.  
      
    After a while, the conversation turned to JungMin somehow.  "So JungMin ah, do you have any siblings?" YoungSaeng's mother asked with a smile as they ate. 

Caught unaware when the situation was turned to him, JungMin blinked as he thought about the question. His initial response would have been a no, but after a moment he nodded. "Yes, a half brother and half sister," he said, smiling back.

"That's nice," she nodded.  "Do they live near Wando?"  She chuckled.  "We should meet our inlaws one day, no?"  
      
    "Umma, you just met _him_ , isn't that a little far off?" YoungSaeng turned slightly red. 

"It's okay Saeng," JungMin laughed. "Um, they live in Seoul, as well as my mother," JungMin said, poking lightly at his food. "My brother is married, with a son, and my sister I think still lives with my mother but I'm not entirely sure. It didn't come up."

"Didn't come up?"  The woman blinked.  "Were you away from your family too, JungMin ah?"  
      
    YoungSaeng quietened a little; the conversation was getting a little personal, and he wasn't sure how JungMin would react. 

Taking in a deep breath, JungMin was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "I guess you could say that," he said, looking up at YoungSaeng's mother with a smile. "I was raised in foster home's from the time I was four years old, wasn't aware I had a family until about four years ago. What happened after that is a little complicated, but long story short I found out I had a mother a couple of weeks ago."

YoungSaeng looked at his boyfriend, surprised he was telling them this.  He could have just avoided the subject.  
      
    His mother was surprised too, obviously not expecting something like that.  After a moment she smiled sadly.  "I'm sorry you had to go through that JungMin ah, and I am happy you were able to reunite with your family.  I would like to meet them one day, but that's for another time." 

"Thank you, I'm sure that could be possible," JungMin nodded. He glanced over at YoungSaeng, giving him a reassuring smile. So much was different since they had come back from KwangJu. He had always been embarrassed about his upbringing, and the memories of the man he had thought was his father made it even worse to speak of family. 

Now though, he had a real mother who loved him and cared for him, made it that much easier to talk about his past, and now his family. It also didn't hurt that he had YoungSaeng, who supported him no matter what.

YoungSaeng smiled back at him, leaning against JungMin a little as he finished his plate and pushed it away a little.  
      
    The rest of the conversation was harmless, and as they finished eating as well he found his thoughts wandering towards his daughter again.  They would be meeting her soon.  Nervous butterflies twisted in his stomach.  
      
    Watching him, his mother smiled after a moment.  "Ready to meet NaYoung?"  
      
    He looked up at her and nodded.  "How long will we have to be with her?" he asked quietly.  
      
    "The meeting's scheduled for an hour and a half," his father replied.  "Most of it will probably be speaking with the agency." 

Running a reassuring hand up and down YoungSaeng's arm, JungMin watched him with a smile. He was anxious as well, but not nearly as much as YoungSaeng would be. "Did you need a minute before we head over?"

Drawing in a breath, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "I'm fine," he smiled up at his boyfriend.  "Just wondering what she looks like...and when we can bring her home."  
      
    "The fact that they're finally agreeing to a meeting is a huge step," his mother pointed out gently.  "It'll be fine."  The waiter came over with the bill, cleaning up the plates. 

"I'm sure everything will be fine Saeng," JungMin said, pulling out his wallet and setting his credit card down on top of the bill. "Just try not to worry so much about it, okay? Let's just enjoy the time with your daughter and we'll handle whatever comes up."

Nodding, YoungSaeng smiled a little more at that.  "All right."  
      
    Once the bill was paid, they stood up.  "Everyone set?" His father asked, pulling his coat back on.  YoungSaeng nodded, doing the same and taking JungMin's hand. 

Letting YoungSaeng's parents go out ahead, JungMin followed beside YoungSaeng out of the restaurant. He could tell YoungSaeng was nervous by the look in his eye. "How far is it from here?" JungMin asked once they reached the car and waited for it to be unlocked.

"Around fifteen minutes or so, it's on the other end of the town," YoungSaeng's father replied.  He unlocked the doors for them and they slipped inside, YoungSaeng scooting over so that JungMin could get in as well. 

Getting into the car, JungMin shut the door and immediately pulled YoungSaeng close, kissing the side of his head. "Almost there Saeng," he murmured, smiling warmly at him.  
      
    Looking at his boyfriend, YoungSaeng smiled a little in return, leaning in to kiss him as the car pulled away from the restaurant and down the street.  "Thank you," he whispered.  He didn't know what he'd do without JungMin there. 

"Welcome," JungMin murmured around the kiss. Holding YoungSaeng close as the rode across town, JungMin kept his arm around YoungSaeng, continuing to gently stroke his side. The closer they got, the more nervous he was getting as well, wondering how well it would be received that the father was showing up with another man.

Finally they pulled up outside a large official-looking building.  "We're here," YoungSaeng's mother told them with a small smile.  YoungSaeng nodded, giving JungMin one more kiss to steady his nerves before getting out of the car.  He wondered if his daughter was here yet, or if they were told to come in a bit later.  
      
    Looking up at the building, his hand found JungMin's and squeezed lightly before drawing in a breath and walking towards the door. 

Walking beside YoungSaeng, JungMin opened up the door to let him and his parents go in first before following in after. He looked around the small waiting area, but didn't see any signs of a little girl.

What he did see had him stop short and put his arm protectively around YoungSaeng.

Eyes widening slightly, YoungSaeng stopped as well and had to stop himself from backpedaling into JungMin.  
      
    Turning away from the window, SangMi's lips curled into a smile.  "Oppa, just in time.  They were wondering if we'd have to start the meeting without you."  
      
    YoungSaeng swallowed, straightening his shoulders.  She didn't have a grip on him anymore.  "What are you doing here, SangMi?"  
      
    "What am I doing?"  She blinked at him.  "I'm here to meet our daughter of course."  
      
    "Is there a problem?" one of the agency staff approached them, a clipboard in her hands.  
      
    Managing not to clench his jaw, YoungSaeng stuffed back down his frustration as he gave the staff a small smile.  "No, none at all."  
      
    He hated that SangMi was here, but they were here to make a good impression, not to get into a fight.  If he started something about her presence, that would only push NaYoung further away. 

Eyes narrowed slightly, JungMin kept his grip on YoungSaeng's side. He had hoped that they would never have to see SangMi again, and now she was here ruining what was supposed to be one of the best moments for YoungSaeng. Taking a deep breath, he turned them both so she wasn't in their line of sight.

"If you'll all follow me, we can begin the meeting," the woman with clipboard said, motioning them towards a room off of the lobby. 

Waiting until everyone else was in first, JungMin started to lead YoungSaeng in only to be stopped by the woman. "I'm sorry, but only the family is allowed in, who are you?" she asked JungMin

"Um.." JungMin looked to YoungSaeng, not sure what to say.

Distracted by SangMi's appearance, YoungSaeng was surprised when JungMin was stopped.  No, they had to let JungMin in...he couldn't get through this without him.  Especially not with SangMi there.  
      
    He looked up at the woman stopping them.  "This is my boyfriend," he said, not even attempting to hide it.  "We live together, and if we will be taking care of my daughter I'd like him to meet her as well," he explained with a polite smile. 

Smiling slightly at YoungSaeng's determination, JungMin looked back up at the woman who seemed to be considering them.

"I'm family," JungMin said, his expression set. "He goes in, I go in."

"Very well," the woman frowned but let them by. JungMin let out a breath and led YoungSaeng into the room, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from SangMi. Once seated, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand in both of his, fidgeting nervously.

YoungSaeng drew in a breath, squeezing JungMin's hands lightly as he tried to focus on anything but his ex-girlfriend.  There was a large desk on one side of the office, two people seated behind it.  He gave them his attention, bowing his head politely.  
      
    The man who looked to be in charge nodded at them in return.  The doors closed once they were all seated.  "The foster family and the child will be joining us shortly.  First of all, we'd like to discuss proper care for NaYoung," he said, flipping through papers on his desk.  "You are both applying for custody, but not together, correct?"  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded.  "That is correct, sir," he said quietly. 

JungMin's eyes slid over to where SangMi was seated. She had a smug smile, and seemed to be ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Now, NaYoung was given up shortly after birth, by the mother," the man at the desk said, lifting up his head. "The reason for wanting custody back is..?" he asked SangMi.

"I wasn't able to properly take care of her at the time," SangMi's voice was that of a concerned mother, nothing else.  YoungSaeng's fingers curled a little tighter around JungMin's as he listened to what was obviously (to him) a blatant lie.  "I was in school without a steady income, and no support.  Now I am able to look after her."  
      
    The man nodded, looking to YoungSaeng's side of the room now.  "And the father's reason for requesting custody?"  
      
    YoungSaeng drew in a breath.  "I wasn't aware I had a daughter, sir," he said quietly.  "It was only a few months ago I found out.  I would like to take care of her and give her a family." 

"You believe you can take care of NaYoung?" the man asked YoungSaeng. "You have a steady job and home in which to raise her?" the man was looking at JungMin as well.

"Sir, if I may," JungMin interjected, although the man didn't look very pleased at that. "We do have a steady job, the both of us, but we could both quit and raise her without any problems."

"What do you mean?" the man set down his papers and frowned.

"I... I was born into a great deal of money, NaYoung will never have to go without anything she'll ever need. We can provide that kind of life for her," JungMin said calmly, his hand tightening on YoungSaeng's.

"I see," the man nodded, turning to SangMi. "Do you believe you can raise NaYoung in a stable environment and provide for everything she would need? Do you have a stable job?"

"I do," SangMi nodded.  "I have had this job for seven months now, and my employer has spoken to me about a potential raise.  I have already visited a few schools in the area to find which would be the best for her."  Her lips curled.  "What she needs most though is a _real_ family, with a mother and a father, and I'm sorry it has to be either one or the other."  
      
    YoungSaeng glanced at her sharply.  What game was she playing at? 

"What she needs is a stable home," the man at the desk said. "Now, whatever happened between the two of you and why you are no longer together is your business. We are only here to determine which home would be the most suitable for NaYoung."

The other person at the desk spoke now, the woman sitting forward. "You both should know we did a background check on the both of you," she started. "SangMi, we have a complaint on file from one of your former employers, a hotel in Busan, who let you go because of an incident involving clients. Please explain what happened."

JungMin's eyebrows went up and he looked at YoungSaeng.

SangMi blinked at the woman, seeming calm, but YoungSaeng could bet she was trying to think of a way to explain it without saying what had happened.  
      
    "A customer and I had a minor disagreement, and the customer reported it to my manager," she said smoothly.  "Our hotel had a very strict policy, the situation was blown out of proportion and I was let go."  
      
    YoungSaeng clenched his jaw slightly.  So assault was a 'minor' disagreement. 

The woman at the desk's lips pursed slightly as she made a few notes and turned to YoungSaeng. "YoungSaeng, we were unable to find anything about you or your whereabouts for the last three years."

They'd expected a question like that to come up.  Drawing in a breath, YoungSaeng remembered the story they'd put together before this just in case the agency asked.  
      
    "I was with my boyfriend, we were working for his mother out of the country," he replied.  "I'd lost contact with everyone until a few months ago, including my parents, which was why I had no idea I had a daughter before then."  
      
    He hoped the cover story worked.  If they were caught in a lie, the agency wouldn't let them anywhere near NaYoung.  But JungMin's mother had agreed to provide them with an alibi, so it would work. 

The woman looked to JungMin. "And your mother would be able to confirm this?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes ma'am, I can provide you with her phone number if you need it," JungMin nodded. The woman didn't say anything to that just made a couple more notes.

"As far as living situation," the man at the table spoke again. "You have a suitable residence for her?"

"We're currently looking for a house in Wando, where we live, and will have one before NaYoung would arrive," JungMin said, glancing at YoungSaeng. They had decided to buy a house instead of looking for another apartment since they could not only afford one, but thought that a home with a yard would be better than an apartment building.

The man seemed satisfied with that response and turned to SangMi. "SangMi?"

The young woman had her chin up.  "I have an good-sized apartment in KwangJu."  She still had her polite smile in place, but YoungSaeng could see she was starting to get more than a little frustrated.  Obviously she hadn't expected them to have a better defense than her.  
      
    YoungSaeng turned away from her and towards the two agency workers again, running his thumb slowly over JungMin's hand.  He felt a little calmer now, but was still on guard.  Things could change at a moment's notice.  
      
    "And for education?" The man behind the desk continued.  
      
    "There are a few schools for the different levels in Wando, we've visited a couple to see what kind of atmosphere she would be in," YoungSaeng replied.  
      
    "There are higher-ranked schools in KwangJu," SangMi spoke up.  The woman worker was continuing to make notes as they talked.  YoungSaeng wondered what she was writing down.  
      
    "And the grandparents?"  The man asked.  
      
    "We are more than willing to provide assistance if they need it," YoungSaeng's mother replied firmly.  "We both work, and have been in a stable situation for years." 

"My mother has also promised to provide assistance if we need it," JungMin said. Even he could tell SangMi was getting irritated, and that made him smile even more.

The man at the desk looked at the woman next to him for a moment then turned to SangMi. "Are you in any kind of stable relationship?" he asked.

Her eyes flashed slightly.  "No," she replied, trying to keep a polite tone.  
      
    The woman wrote something else down, glancing at the man beside her.  
      
    There was a knock on the door then, and the woman who'd shown them in appeared.  "Excuse me, but the foster family is here," she told them.  
      
    YoungSaeng perked up instantly, squeezing JungMin's hand.  NaYoung was here...he was going to meet his daughter.  Suddenly he didn't care so much about SangMi being there.  He just wanted to see NaYoung. 

"Thank you, can you show them to the meeting room?" the man said, waiting until she had nodded and closed the door again before turning to YoungSaeng. "One final question. I see you are in a relationship with another man," he said, glancing between YoungSaeng and JungMin. "This is a committed, monogamous relationship?" 

"Yes," JungMin answered immediately, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand tightly as he looked at his boyfriend.

YoungSaeng nodded as well, smiling back at JungMin before returning his attention to the man.  "It is," he echoed JungMin's confirmation.  
      
    The man nodded, and the two at the desk compared notes for a moment, speaking in quiet murmurs that he couldn't pick up.  
      
    Then there was another knock on the door, and their attention was diverted again, YoungSaeng sitting up straighter in the seat.  The staff worker opened the door, holding it open for a man and a woman to enter.  
      
    YoungSaeng's eyes flitted between the foster mother and father, both looking like decent people as they bowed their heads politely.  Movement from behind the woman's legs drew his gaze down, and his breath caught in his throat.  
      
    The little girl was led in by the hand, tottering a little uncertainly due to the bulky coat she was in to protect from the cold.  Hiding slightly behind the foster mother's legs, she looked around curiously at the people in the room.  
      
    YoungSaeng could see SangMi in her, in the shape of her face, though a little chubbier with baby fat.  Her nose was tiny, like a button.  But then he blinked and saw himself instead, in the shape of her black eyes, the slight purse of her lips as she considered them from her safe hiding spot.  
      
    "This is Mr and Mrs Lee," introduced the woman from the agency as the foster mother crouched down and helped the small girl pull off her mittens and hat.  "They have been looking after NaYoung for two years now."  
      
    The hat came off and NaYoung sneezed as black hair tickled her tiny nose.  YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smile of joy. 

Looking between YoungSaeng and the little girl, JungMin had to smile. The little girl looked so much like YoungSaeng to him, especially in her cheeks. The man at the desk was standing up now, collecting their paperwork.

"We'll give each parent some alone time with the child and the foster family," the man said. "SangMi, would you please step out into the hall?"

Something flashed in SangMi's eyes, before she stood up and, struggling to keep her composure now, bowed before turning to leave the room.  As the three in the doorway moved out of the way to let her go by, YoungSaeng saw her gaze flicker to NaYoung, and his stomach twisted at the look in her eyes before she was out of the room.  
      
    The agency workers left next, closing the door behind them.  
      
    Mrs. Lee looked at them before her gaze landed on YoungSaeng and she smiled.  "You must be YoungSaeng sshi?"  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded, and SangMi was pushed out of his mind entirely as he turned his attention back to the small girl, who was blinking up at the group of people with wide, curious eyes.  Suddenly he wasn't sure how to act, what he was supposed to do, but that didn't matter.  
      
    "NaYoung ah, these nice people are your family," Mrs. Lee smiled, crouching next to her.  "Why don't you say hi?"  
      
    The tiny girl held on to her foster mother's sleeve a little shyly.  "Hi?" She said, and her voice was so uncertain and cute.  
      
    Smile widening, YoungSaeng slipped off the chair to kneel on the ground, the movement catching NaYoung's attention.  "It's nice to meet you, NaYoung ah," he said softly.  "How old are you now?"  he already knew, but he wanted to hear her speak more.  
      
    "Um..."  She counted on her fingers then held up three.  "Three." 

Staying in his seat, JungMin watched the interaction between YoungSaeng and his daughter. There would be plenty of time for him to get to know her, this was YoungSaeng's time. The little girl kept looking his way though, and when she did he puffed out his cheeks playfully at her, to which she smiled shyly and turned away from him.

Glancing at JungMin to see what had caught NaYoung's attention, YoungSaeng smiled before looking back at her, and was startled to see her tottering uncertainly towards him.  The jacket was making movement a little awkward, but after a moment she was standing in front of him, blinking at him like she wasn't quite sure what to make of him.  
      
    "Ajusshi said I will meet my Appa today," she said, having a little trouble with the pronunciation.  The tiny girl played with the mittens attached to the sleeves of her jacket.  "Are you my Appa?" She asked quietly.  
      
    At the question, YoungSaeng couldn't help how he smiled, hands lightly on his knees as he looked at her.  "Yes."  
      
    She blinked at him, before a wide smile appeared on her lips, a smile so similar to his with tiny dimples.  "Appa."  She tottered forward a little and tried to hug him, falling across his legs.  
      
    Surprised, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around her first to stop her from tumbling off his lap.  Then something clicked as he realized he was holding his daughter for the first time, and he hugged her close, blinking back tears as tiny arms tried to return the hug.  "You're such a beautiful little girl," he said softly, smiling widely as he closed his eyes.  "I'm so proud of you NaYoung." 

Taking a deep breath, JungMin smiled softly at the two. He was so glad he was here to watch this, and so happy for YoungSaeng. His boyfriend may have feared about having a child, he could tell that YoungSaeng was happy to have her in his arms.

After a moment, NaYoung pulled back from the hug and shifted so she could see JungMin. Her little mouth twisted from side to side as she considered him. She looked up at YoungSaeng, confused. "Who is he?" she asked, pointing at JungMin.

Straightening a little so he could see where she was pointing, YoungSaeng smiled up at JungMin.  "This is JungMin, your Appa's boyfriend," he told the tiny girl in his lap.  "He can be your Appa too if you want."  
      
    She looked up at YoungSaeng, blinking.  "Two Appas?" she asked, holding up two fingers.  He nodded, and she looked back up at JungMin.  "Appa?" 

"It's nice to meet you NaYoung," JungMin smiled at her. She considered him for a moment before turning back to YoungSaeng.

"He has red hair," she leaned in to whisper to YoungSaeng, her eyes sliding back over to watch JungMin.

YoungSaeng tried not to laugh, smiling widely.  "Yes, he does.  Does NaYoung ah want red hair too?"  He brushed a finger through the soft locks of hair. 

NaYoung shook her head firmly, pursing her lips. JungMin had to laugh at that. "She takes after you I think," he chuckled. Scooting down off the chair, he crawled over to sit down next to YoungSaeng. "Do you want to touch the hair?" he asked, tipping his head forward a bit.

Hesitantly, the little girl reached a small hand forward to brush against JungMin's hair. Squealing, she pulled her hand back, broad smile. "Feels weird," she giggled.

YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Really?  Feels like hair, unless he didn't shower?"  She giggled more at that.  
      
    Looking up, YoungSaeng saw his parents watching from the side with smiles.  "NaYoung ah, want to meet your Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked her.  She blinked up at him before turning her attention to the couple still sitting.  
      
    "Hello NaYoung ah," YoungSaeng's mother smiled as she came over to crouch beside them.  NaYoung waved shyly in return.  
      
    "I think she's a little overwhelmed," YoungSaeng's father chuckled, as NaYoung made herself comfortable in YoungSaeng's lap. 

"She's doing very well though considering," JungMin said, wrinkling his nose and crossing his eyes to make her laugh.

"NaYoung is very social," the girl's foster mother spoke. "I think she's just a little nervous since she understood what was going on today. She is very smart and picks up on things very quickly."

"Definitely your kid," JungMin smiled up at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng smiled in return, eyes dancing as he played with bits of NaYoung's hair.  She seemed to like that, leaning into the touch even as she giggled and stuck her tongue out at JungMin playfully.  
      
    "How has she been to raise?" YoungSaeng's mother asked, deciding to be the practical one since her son was far too occupied with the child in his arms to think about asking anything.  
      
    "She's a little angel," the foster mother replied.  "When she's not playing tricks on her poor oppas and unnies, right NaYoung?"  NaYoung giggled as the older woman explained, "We look after a few other kids besides her." 

JungMin stuck his tongue out back at her, causing the girl to squeal again. "She seems very playful," JungMin chuckled, reaching over to poke her in the cheek gently. "And has the cutest little cheeks." Sitting back, he let YoungSaeng enjoy his time with his daughter, as limited as they have.

NaYoung squeaked at the poke in the cheek, swatting at the offending hand and laughing.  Then she settled down in YoungSaeng's arms again, blinking curiously at a glint of metal around his neck.  One small hand reached up and found the necklace, looking at the music note pendant.  "What's this?"  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled warmly.  "That's a present from JungMin Appa.  He has one too, see?"  She leaned over curiously to try and spot JungMin's necklace. 

Pulling the necklace out of his collar, JungMin held it out for her to see. "It's a music note, do you like music NaYoung?" he asked.

"Uh huh," the girl nodded reaching out to touch the pendant.

"Maybe if you're lucky, Appa can sing for you next time, would you like that?" JungMin smiled, tucking the necklace back into his shirt.

NaYoung smiled brightly and nodded.  "I get to see Appa again?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at YoungSaeng.  
      
    YoungSaeng ran one hand through her hair.  "Of course," he smiled down at her.  He didn't want to jinx it by saying that she would go home with them, since it wasn't confirmed yet...but they would make sure they saw her as often as they could until then.  
      
    There was a knock on the door and the man from the agency stepped back in.  "Sorry to interrupt, but it's the mother's turn to meet NaYoung."  
      
    Looking down at the little girl in his arms, who'd blinked at the door with wide eyes upon mention of her mother, YoungSaeng felt an anxious twisting in his chest.  He didn't want to leave this innocent girl alone with SangMi.  
      
    "Appa?"  NaYoung looked up at him.  "You and Umma aren't together?"  
      
    YoungSaeng bit the inside of his cheek.  "No, we're not," he said quietly.  
      
    "Why?"  
      
    YoungSaeng wasn't given a chance to answer as the door opened wider to admit SangMi.  "Could everyone except for the foster family step out into the hallway?" 

"See you in just a bit, okay?" JungMin said, tweaking the girls nose as he stood up. "Come on Saeng," JungMin whispered, helping him to his feet when YoungSaeng let his daughter go. The little girl toddled back over to her foster mother, clinging to her leg.

Leading YoungSaeng from the room, JungMin glanced back over his shoulder before they stepped out, seeing SangMi crouching down in front of the girl, smiling brightly and talking to her.

Drawing in a slow breath, YoungSaeng held on to JungMin's arm lightly as the door to the room closed.  It would be a long, long wait.  
      
    "She's beautiful, Min ah," he said softly, looking from his parents to his boyfriend as he tried to avoid staring at the door. 

"She is," JungMin nodded, pulling YoungSaeng into a hug. "I'm worried," he whispered into his ear. Not having to say what he was worried about, he was sure YoungSaeng was thinking the same thing. Anything could happen in there; SangMi could say anything to that little girl and could hurt her.

YoungSaeng shut his eyes tightly and could only nod, burying himself against JungMin's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist.  
      
    He could feel the agency workers watching them from further down the hallway, perhaps wondering why they seemed so afraid while YoungSaeng's parents watched the door as if it was a bomb ticking away. 

Running his hand comfortingly up and down YoungSaeng's back, JungMin watched the door as well, his expression set. The next half hour seemed to be an interminable wait until the woman from earlier came back towards them.

"We're going to ask a few more questions with everyone in the room, and then you'll be free to go," she said, approaching the door and knocking on it lightly before entering. When it was okay for them to come in, JungMin led YoungSaeng back into the room after YoungSaeng's parents had gone in first. Arm tight on his boyfriend's shoulder, they stepped into the room.

It didn't look like NaYoung had moved from her foster mother's side, watching SangMi warily who was now a few steps away. He couldn't read her expression, but YoungSaeng was likely to know what that look meant.

Looking first from NaYoung's nervous expression to SangMi's, YoungSaeng swallowed thickly as they headed back to their seats.  It was the same look as when she wasn't getting her way, things weren't going the way she wanted them to and she was ready to just take it by force.  
      
    SangMi smiled at them as they entered.  "She's a cute little girl, isn't she?"  She smiled at NaYoung again, and YoungSaeng was sure he didn't imagine the way his daughter shuffled a little more behind Mrs. Lee's leg. 

"Please retake your seats," the man from earlier said, sitting back down at the desk. JungMin led YoungSaeng back to where they had been sitting before, the foster family and NaYoung sitting down against the wall. "After you leave we'll be having a conversation with the foster family and we'll be making our decision in a few weeks. Is there anything either of you would like to say?"

YoungSaeng shook his head, smiling a little at NaYoung, who was still attached to her foster mother.  The little girl smiled back.  
      
    "I still believe a proper home with both parents would help her the most," SangMi said suddenly, and YoungSaeng's grip on JungMin's hand tightened; he knew that tone too well.  
      
    "Don't you think so, NaYoung ah?" SangMi smiled at her daughter.  "Don't you want to be with both Umma and Appa?"  
      
    NaYoung's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother, and her small mouth opened and closed like she couldn't figure out what to say.  Then she shrank back against her foster mother a little, and to everyone's surprise, shook her head slowly.  
      
    "No," she whispered. 

The agent at the desk frowned. "What do you mean NaYoung?" he asked. "Do you not want to live with your parents?"

The little girl was still staring wide eyed at SangMi, shaking her head again. "I only want Appa," she whispered. JungMin took a deep breath at that, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand.

"Is there something wrong NaYoung?" the man asked again.

"I don't like Umma," NaYoung whispered, looking away and burying her face into her foster mother's arm. Mrs. Lee was looking decidedly uncomfortable as well, holding NaYoung tight and trying to comfort her.

YoungSaeng could have sworn he _felt_ something snap, half a second before SangMi was suddenly on her feet.  "What do you mean?!  I'm your mother, you belong with me!"  
      
    Both agency workers were on their feet.  "SangMi sshi, calm down," the man ordered.  
      
    "You can't take them away from me!"  Whatever mask SangMi had been wearing had shattered, her true thoughts flashing in her eyes and twisting the angelic face into one not-so-sane.  "They are both mine, she has to come with me!"  
      
    The second he saw her reaching for NaYoung, YoungSaeng was out of his seat.  "Don't touch her!" he yelled, getting to the other side of the room and pushing SangMi away from his daughter. 

JungMin blinked and everyone was on their feet and shouting. SangMi was trembling with rage, trying to get at her daughter and the foster parents were both holding onto the girl who was crying. Getting to his feet, JungMin pulled YoungSaeng behind him, standing in front of the girl.

"Sit down SangMi," he snapped. "I told you after your little stunt in Busan you are to stay away from him, he is not _yours_."

SangMi was about to protest when the agent at the desk slammed his hand down onto the desk, SangMi jumping and whirling around.

The agent's face was a thundercloud of anger. "What about Busan?" he asked, staring at SangMi. "What happened in Busan?"

She flinched, but was too furious by now to even consider censoring her thoughts.  "You don't understand.  He said that we would always be together!" She yelled.  "He promised he'd always be mine!"  
      
    "That was before you turned into a psychopath!" YoungSaeng hissed, holding on to JungMin's arm.  "You don't even care about the consequences of your actions, the only reason you're here is so you can get me through my daughter!" 

"Everyone, sit down, _now_ ," the agent said again. "SangMi if you cannot control yourself you will be escorted from the building, do I make myself clear?"

Holding onto YoungSaeng, JungMin wasn't budging until SangMi moved. It was a tense minute before SangMi went back to her seat, and slowly sat down, glaring at the floor. Sighing, JungMin led YoungSaeng back to their seats.

"Now, we were going to keep your personal life out of this, but it appears that's not possible," the man said, sitting back down. "YoungSaeng, explain what happened between you and SangMi."

For a long moment YoungSaeng was silent, jaw clenched as he tried to calm down.  The only sound was NaYoung quietly sobbing into her foster mother's shirt as Mrs. and Mr. Lee tried to calm her, and each choked breath from his daughter was like a knife in his chest.  Refusing to let go of JungMin's arm, needing something solid to hang on to, he tried to gather his thoughts.  
      
    Finally he drew in a shaky breath.  "Sir, if it is all right, I request NaYoung not be here to listen to this," he said, looking up at the man at the desk.  If they were going to speak of what had happened, he didn't want his daughter to know.  That was something that needed to wait until she was much, much older. 

The man nodded and looked to the foster parents. "If you could take her to the game room for a bit, calm her down, we'll call for you in a few minutes," he said. Standing up with NaYoung in her arms, the foster-mother nodded and was led from the room by her husband.

Holding tightly and rubbing YoungSaeng's arm, JungMin watched SangMi warily. The girl's cheek was twitching but she didn't look up when NaYoung left the room.

"Alright, YoungSaeng, if you would," the man said calmly.

Feeling a little better once NaYoung was out of the room, away from SangMi, YoungSaeng rested lightly against his boyfriend for support.  He would probably break down because of this later, because of the pain brought on an innocent little girl, but not now.  
      
    "SangMi and I were in a relationship for a few years," YoungSaeng started after a moment.  "At first it was like any other relationship."  He didn't mention how deeply in love with her he'd been; that particular scar didn't need to be mentioned.  "After a while though, she started to display strong signs of possessiveness, almost like a...a mania."  He shook his head.  "It got to the point where I could no longer be with her, or even in the same town because I just couldn't get away from her.  It was when I approached her to end the relationship that she drugged me and forced me to sleep with her while I was in no condition to refuse," he said, looking up from the floor to the two workers behind the desk.  
      
    "I believe she thought I would have no choice but to stay with her if she was bearing my child, and in all honesty I would have stayed had that been the case.  But the pregnancy test came out negative, and I saw it despite her attempt to hide it from me, leaving town the following morning."  He drew in a breath.  "It was only a few months ago when I regained contact with my family that I found out the first test was a mistake." 

JungMin watched the expressions on the faces of the two at the desk. Whatever their thoughts were, they kept them hidden as they listened to YoungSaeng's story. It was ultimately up to them to decide whether or not YoungSaeng was telling the truth, but anyone could see that SangMi was not in her right mind.

After a moment, the woman at the desk nodded. "Thank you YoungSaeng," she said quietly before turning to SangMi. "We would like to hear your side of the story."

She sat up straight in her seat, eyes hard.  "YoungSaeng oppa and I were together for years, yes.  Our relationship was fine.  We love each other."  The use of present tense made YoungSaeng's grip on JungMin's arm tighten slightly.  She was still living in her fantasies, refusing to believe that he didn't have feelings for her anymore.  Not only that, but she was lying.  
      
    "There were no drugs involved when we slept together," she continued firmly.  "A few days after, YoungSaeng vanished without warning.  I found out I was pregnant nearly a week later, but I had no support from anyone so I was forced to give the child up.  Now I just want to have my child and boyfriend back, so we can have the family he promised me.  Why is it so much to ask?" 

The agents at the desk exchanged impassive looks before the woman turned back to JungMin and YoungSaeng. "You mentioned Busan?" she asked.

"Yes," JungMin nodded, glancing at YoungSaeng.

"Can you tell us what happened in Busan?"

"About eight months ago we were staying in Busan after we got back from living abroad, before we settled in Wando," JungMin started, careful in what he was saying. "The hotel that we were staying at, was the hotel that SangMi was working at."

"So the incident, the 'minor disagreement' was you two then?" the woman asked. JungMin nodded again, looking to YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  "It wasn't so much of a 'minor' disagreement," he said, looking up at them.  "SangMi convinced me she had our child with her, and when I followed her to her apartment, she drugged me again.  I wouldn't be here right now if JungMin hadn't gotten her address from the hotel and found us.  You can speak with the hotel manager and the clerk who was on-duty that night if you don't believe me." 

"She had him tied to her bed when I found them," JungMin said, avoiding looking over at SangMi. "She wasn't planning on ever letting him go, and probably would have kept him drugged to stay that way." He squeezed YoungSaeng's hand, trying to comfort him.

"Well, it seems we have a bit more information to take into consideration now, thank you," the man said, looking up from the notes he had been writing. His eyes turned to SangMi. "I'm not sure if it would be worth it at this point to ask for your side of the story, but to cover our bases, please tell us what happened in Busan."

"It..."  SangMi was obviously struggling now to come up with something that would sound better for her.  Now with the threat of the hotel being contacted, there wasn't much she could say to deny it.  
      
    YoungSaeng watched her expression as she realized this, the mask shaking again as her eyes flashed.  "He left me!" she snapped suddenly, hands curled into fists in her lap.  "We could have found our child!  It's his fault for making promises and then leaving, and that freak's fault for taking him away!"  
      
    YoungSaeng, holding his tongue until then, bristled at the finger that pointed at his boyfriend.  "JungMin saved me from you, don't you dare try to pin your mistakes on him!" 

"SangMi, you need to control yourself or you will be asked to leave," the woman said firmly. It was obvious that both of the agents were not pleased with what they had heard and SangMi's continuous outbursts.

Keeping calm despite everything, JungMin just kept his eyes on YoungSaeng, not letting what SangMi was saying get to him. SangMi was still livid, he could tell that just by how she was still sputtering on, trying to explain herself but completely failing. He wasn't sure if this meeting could have gone better for them. As manipulative as SangMi was, her lies couldn't hold up under scrutiny and now people were seeing her for what she truly was.

"We are going to bring NaYoung back in now so you may say your goodbyes," the man said as the other woman got up from the desk to go to the door. "YoungSaeng, we will have the foster family contact you about visitations."

YoungSaeng nodded in understanding, still holding on to JungMin.  He was relieved at that; that meant they were that much closer to bringing NaYoung home.  He noticed they didn't offer SangMi the same thing.  It didn't escape her notice either, her small frame trembling as she tried to contain her anger.  
      
    Drawing in a breath to try and calm himself, he leaned against JungMin as the woman left the room to bring the foster family back in.  Once NaYoung was with them, he'd make sure she _never_ have to go through something like this ever again. 

The door opened again and the foster-mother came back in first carrying a somewhat calmer NaYoung who was clutching a teddy bear. JungMin couldn't help but notice the look of hesitation on the young girl's face.

"I'm sorry," the woman was saying to the agent, "she wouldn't let go of the bear."

"It's okay, she can hold onto it if she needs to," the man smiled at her before turning to SangMi. "If you would like to say your goodbye, you can do so now."

SangMi's lips pressed into a thin line, and for a moment YoungSaeng wondered if she was going to lose it again, shifting slightly in his seat in case he had to get up.  
      
    She didn't start screaming again, but the reaction she did have, was hardly any better.  "I am leaving," she stated, standing up.  The smile she gave NaYoung was chilly, YoungSaeng biting the inside of his cheek as NaYoung's eyes became glassy again even as she bravely met her mother's gaze.  "I hope you enjoy your time with your father, NaYoung ah."  
      
    The foster family moved out-of-the-way as she left the room with her chin up, NaYoung burying her face in the bear's fur. 

Sighing in relief once SangMi was out of the room, JungMin slowly got to his feet, helping YoungSaeng up. "Guess it's time to say goodbye," he murmured, walking him over.

"NaYoung? Say goodbye to your father," the foster-mother was smiling down at her, rubbing her back soothingly. The girl's face peeked out from around the bear and blinked over at YoungSaeng.

"Appa's leaving?" she said, her lip trembling.

YoungSaeng smiled sadly at her, and tried not to cry himself.  "Just for now," he said softly, reaching out to run one hand through her long hair.  "You'll see me again soon, okay?"  
      
    "But I don't want you to go," NaYoung sniffled, letting go of the bear to hold her arms out to him.  
      
    Stepping closer, YoungSaeng hugged her small body.  "Appa doesn't want to go either, but I promise we'll see you again, okay?"  He kissed the top of her head.  "You be a good girl for me until then, okay?"  
      
    "Okay," she whispered, arms wrapped around his neck until he slowly pulled away, brushing away the tears that had spilled over her cheeks.  Drawing in a breath, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin beside him. 

"We'll see you seen," JungMin smiled down at her, taking YoungSaeng's hand and slowly stepping from the room. YoungSaeng's parents followed them out and the door was closed behind them. Wrapping both arms tight around YoungSaeng, he held his boyfriend.

He wanted to take NaYoung home right now, not wait.  He wanted her to be happy, not scared, and as far away from SangMi as possible.  But there was nothing more they could do for now, the agency needed to make a decision first.  The idea that he might not be able to see her again after all twisted his heart even more.  
      
    "We have to bring her home, Min," he whispered, voice trembling. 

"We will, we're a good home for her and they know it," JungMin soothed, burying his nose in YoungSaeng's hair. "We may have to wait a little bit, but she'll come home to us soon enough." Pulling back, he ran a hand over YoungSaeng's cheek, smiling softly down at him.

"Oppa?"

Scowling, JungMin looked up past YoungSaeng's head. "What do you want?"

The trembly smile on YoungSaeng's lips at the reassurance faded, and he drew in a breath to gather himself before looking over his shoulder at SangMi, not leaving JungMin's arms.  
      
    "Why won't you come back with me?" She asked, and though she seemed calmer now, YoungSaeng knew she could snap again at a moment's notice.  "It would be better if her mother and father were together, no?"  
      
    YoungSaeng's eyes hardened.  "She said herself that she doesn't want to be with you," he told his ex.  "And I won't be with a person so possessive and manipulative as you.  We might not be her mother, but we can give her a caring and _safe_ home.  Leave us alone, SangMi." 

"Oppa, why are you being like this?" SangMi was pouting now, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Saeng, let's go," JungMin took YoungSaeng by the shoulders to lead him past the girl and towards the door.

"No! You can't take him from me!" SangMi screeched, all pretense of being calm gone now as she grabbed YoungSaeng's arm and yanked him back. "We belong together!"

Staggering slightly at the pull, YoungSaeng regained his balance and tore his arm out of her grasp.  She might have been able to restrain him while he was drugged, but not now.  
      
    "I belong with JungMin," he snapped at her.  "When will you understand that I hate you?  Stay away from us, and stay away from my daughter before I file a restraining order on you."  His parents came up beside him to support him.  
      
    "Come on dear, before there's another scene," his mother said softly, one hand on his arm.  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded stiffly, one hand holding on to JungMin's shirt as he turned away from SangMi and headed out the door. 

Keeping his arm around YoungSaeng as they walked out, JungMin glanced over his shoulder at SangMi who was glaring at YoungSaeng's turned back. "She needs some serious help," he murmured once they were back outside and heading to the car.

"I don't think there's anyone who could help her," YoungSaeng shook his head, holding on to JungMin for his own sanity.  What SangMi needed was to be put away before she hurt anyone else.  
      
    Once the car was unlocked he slipped inside, waiting until JungMin was in as well before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend again, burying his face in JungMin's shirt.  
      
    "Where are we bringing you both?  Are you heading back right away?" YoungSaeng's mother asked them softly, worry in her eyes. 

Looking down at YoungSaeng in his arms, JungMin gently smoothed a hand over YoungSaeng's hair. Their bus home was in an hour or so, and was the only one leaving that day. "What do you want to do Saeng?" he asked, kissing the side of his head.

YoungSaeng drew in a slow breath.  Right now, he just wanted to go home.  "We should go catch the bus," he said quietly into JungMin's shirt.  
      
    His mother nodded with a sad smile.  "Okay sweetie."  She buckled herself in as her husband started the car, heading towards the bus station. 

"Thank you," JungMin said to YoungSaeng's parents, before turning his attention completely back to YoungSaeng. He wasn't sure what to say to his boyfriend after the encounter with SangMi. The girl still had a very obvious effect on the older man, and there was little he could do to help with that other than just be there for him. "Saeng?" he whispered, tilting his head to peer down at him and run his knuckles over YoungSaeng's cheek. "You have a beautiful daughter Saeng."

Trying to calm down, YoungSaeng gave a shaky smile at that.  "She is, isn't she?" he whispered.  Closing his eyes and feeling the tears against his eyelashes, he opened them again after a moment and tilted his head up to look at JungMin.  "She's _our_ daughter," he said softly, looking up at his boyfriend.  Without JungMin, he would have never made it this far. 

Expression softening at that, JungMin nodded and leaned down to kiss him. "Our daughter," he echoed. He had never thought of himself as one to settle down with a family and children, but seeing that little girl had made up his mind. Even if she wasn't his flesh and blood, he would still be her father too. "Love you," he whispered, kissing YoungSaeng again.

"Love you too," YoungSaeng replied with a smile, returning the kiss and closing his eyes as he let his boyfriend calm him down.  He brought a hand up to cup JungMin's face and caress his cheek slowly, the kiss ending after a moment as he slowly opened his eyes again to smile up at the younger man.  "Thank you," he whispered softly.  "I would have never been able to get through this without you." 

"Well it's not like I had anything better to do today," JungMin smirked, taking YoungSaeng's hand and holding it against his cheek. "And someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Because I'm such a troublemaker?" YoungSaeng chuckled quietly, resting his head against JungMin's shoulder and burying his nose against the younger man's collar. 

"Trouble tends to follow you around Saeng," JungMin smiled, resting against the back of the seat and holding him tight. "That's why I'm here, to keep you safe."

"I'm not doing it on purpose," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose slightly.  "And it follows you too, so you better stay where I can see you." 

"Of course," JungMin smiled, kissing him on the nose. Glancing up at the older couple in the front seats briefly he looked at YoungSaeng. "Did you want to talk about what happened later on the bus?" he asked. Seeing SangMi again had thrown them both for a loop.

Glancing at his parents as well, YoungSaeng nodded.  "Yeah," he murmured.  He knew it was impossible to leave them out of the situation completely, but it was just a lot to take in at once.  It would also give him a chance to relax more, still feeling like she could pop back up any second.  "NaYoung liked your hair," he chuckled quietly, resting his head back down. 

"Just another thing you two have in common," JungMin grinned, running a hand through his red hair and flipping it over his shoulder. "I could probably use a hair cut and a touch up though, if you're willing to do so."

YoungSaeng smiled a little wider.  "Of course.  Not today though, it's going to be late when we get back."  He played with a strand of red hair, twining it between his fingers. 

"Yes, it will be," JungMin nodded, glancing out the window. "I guess we should start looking at houses now."

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled a little.  "There were some really nice ones near the elementary school, we can go take a look soon?"  They were pulling up to the bus station finally. 

"We can do that," JungMin nodded. The car slowed to a stop and JungMin opened up the door. It took a moment before he could ease out of seat, holding onto the door of the car to wait for YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng got out once JungMin was standing, as did his parents.  Smiling up at his boyfriend, he turned to his mother and father.  
      
    "We'll see you soon, okay Saengie?" his mother smiled, stepping forward and giving him a comforting hug.  "We'll have to arrange a day to visit you once you have your house."  
      
    "We will," YoungSaeng smiled, hugging her back and holding on to her for a moment before letting go, turning to hug his father.  "I'll miss you both."  
      
    His mother turned around, and leaned up to give JungMin a hug as well.  "Take care of yourselves, we're always a phone call away if you need anything." 

Returning the hug lightly, JungMin nodded and stepped back. "Of course, we'll be in touch," he said with a broad smile. "It was nice to meet both of you," he bowed politely.

"It was nice to meet you too, JungMin," smiled YoungSaeng's mother.  His father clapped the redhead's shoulder before turning to get back into the car.  
      
    "Have a safe drive home," YoungSaeng smiled at his parents before taking JungMin's hand and heading into the bus station. 

"You've got the tickets right?" JungMin asked as they made their way into the station and over to the gates. They still had a while before their departure time, but they could sit and wait on the bus if it was there.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled, checking his pocket again just to make sure.  Pulling them out, he looked at the gate number.  "It should be around here...do you want to buy something to eat first?  It'll be late when we get back." 

"Sure, there's a concessions shop over there we can grab something," JungMin nodded, looking down at him as he slowed to a stop. After a few seconds of smiling silly at him, JungMin reached down and wrapped his arms tight around YoungSaeng's waist, lifting him up and spinning him around before setting him back down on his feet. Once YoungSaeng was down he pulled his boyfriend in for a deep kiss. He'd been wanting to do that since they'd walked out of the building.

Shrieking slightly in surprise, YoungSaeng recovered when he felt JungMin's lips against his own.  Relaxing, he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and returned the kiss, pressing as close to JungMin as he could without knocking them both over.  They were probably being stared at, but he didn't care. 

Standing in the middle of the station, JungMin held YoungSaeng as tight as he could without hurting him, enjoying the kiss until he broke off, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I can't wait to get you home," he murmured, smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Trying to regain his breath, YoungSaeng's lips curled at that.  "So I should consider myself booked for the rest of the night?" he mused, opening his eyes to look into JungMin's. 

"I'd say so," JungMin smiled back, giving him another kiss. "It's too bad the bathrooms on buses are even smaller than on the train," he chuckled, pulling back to take YoungSaeng's hand and lead him towards the concession stand.

"That's not happening," YoungSaeng laughed quietly as he followed along beside his boyfriend.  "The others are going to be happy to have us out of the apartment."  He played with JungMin's fingers as they got into line, leaning against the younger man. 

JungMin laughed, bringing YoungSaeng's hand up to kiss his fingers. "Considering how HyunJoong and KiBum have been going at it lately, I don't think we're so bad anymore. At least we're not as loud as them."

YoungSaeng laughed louder at that.  "Yes.  I think someone needs to tell KiBum that being at the other end of the apartment does not change how thin the walls are."  He was glad the younger man was recovered from his scare though. 

"I don't mind so much as long as I'm not trying to sleep, but HyungJoon looks like he's going to be sick sometimes," JungMin chuckled, moving up in the line. "I had my doubts about those two at the beginning, but I think they're pretty well suited for each other."

"They are," YoungSaeng smiled wider.  "They haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye in the past, but I think they've gotten through that."  He looked up at the choices of food at the stand.  "What are we having?" he asked. 

"Uh, let's see," JungMin pursed his lips. "How about some mandu?" he said, pointing to the dumplings that were being fried. "Those looks pretty good."

Looking at them, YoungSaeng nodded.  "All right."  The group in front of them moved out of the way and they stepped up to the stand, YoungSaeng ordering them each a serving of mandu and a bottle of water for on the bus, getting out his wallet to pay. 

Taking the waters and their boxes of dishes out food, JungMin stepped to the side until YoungSaeng was finished paying. "You want to find a seat out here or just go ahead and eat on the bus?" JungMin said when YoungSaeng was done.

Looking at his watch, YoungSaeng saw they still had some time.  "Let's eat out here, we've got a bit of time," he said, smiling at his boyfriend before looking around for the seats.  "How's your leg?"  He'd seen the trouble JungMin had getting out of the car. 

Heading towards a nearby bench to sit, JungMin shrugged. "It's been better. Small cars are not built to handle people with long legs so I was a little cramped in your parent's car. The bus ride home probably isn't going to help much either but I'll be fine."

Frowning slightly, YoungSaeng sat down next to him on the bench.  "We're going to have to go through those exercises tomorrow," he murmured.  "Maybe a massage would help too." 

"Not saying no the massage idea," JungMin grinned, looking at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "You give the best." He ignored the idea of the exercises since it wasn't like he would have a choice with both YoungSaeng and KyuJong breathing down his neck about them.

The frown easing into a smile, YoungSaeng leaned over and kissed JungMin's cheek before taking his box of food, opening it.  "In a few more months, we'll have been out of that place for a year.  I still can't quite believe it." 

"Neither can I," JungMin shook his head, starting to eat. "We'll have to celebrate. I'm sure Kyu remembers the exact date, we'll have to ask him."

"Mhm.  Maybe we can plan our next vacation for then," YoungSaeng chuckled as he started to eat as well.  "Go to Jeju or something." 

"I wouldn't mind that," JungMin nodded, sipping at his water. "Hopefully NaYoung will be with us by then, I'm sure she'd love Jeju." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's funny how things can change in just a year."

"Yeah...we have our freedom back, lovers, family..."  YoungSaeng leaned a little against JungMin as he ate.  "And a home."  Wando was there home, there was no longer any doubt about it.  "Despite all that happened, overall things went better than any of us could have hoped." 

"Wouldn't change a thing," JungMin smiled, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head. "I've been thinking about it, and you know, if I hadn't of run into you that first night and you hadn't of injured your leg, then you wouldn't have fallen behind in the train station at Seoul. We wouldn't have got separated, and I don't think we would have fallen in love."

YoungSaeng's lips quivered as he considered that.  "It makes sense.  It's funny how things work out.  Not that I appreciated being nearly run over at the time."  He nudged JungMin's side lightly.  "And you should probably watch where you're walking in the future." 

"Forgive me, it'd been a while since I'd seen the sky," JungMin laughed, wrapping an arm lightly around YoungSaeng and pulling him close. "I'll try not to run over you anymore."

"Thank you," YoungSaeng smiled, scooting closer as he continued to eat.  Finishing after a moment, he just rested against JungMin.  "But I never thought I would say I'm glad I had a twisted ankle." 

Setting his finished box aside, JungMin wrapped his other arm around YoungSaeng and held him in an awkward hug. "It's been a strange year," he said, kissing YoungSaeng's head. "Ready to go?"

"Mhm."  Hugging JungMin back, YoungSaeng stayed there for a moment before standing up, gathering the empty boxes of food and going to put them in the garbage.  Returning, he held out one hand to his boyfriend with a bright smile.  "Time to go home." 

Getting to his feet, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and started towards the bus. "Yes, time to go home. You think we'll get in too late to have Kevin pick us up?"

Looking at the time listed for arrival, YoungSaeng shook his head.  "If there's no traffic, it should be fine.  One of us should learn to drive eventually though, he can't be driving us around forever," he chuckled. 

"That's not a bad idea, we can afford to get a car now," JungMin nodded. "And we'll need one with NaYoung, she's not going to be able to walk around as much as we usually do."

"We'll need to find one with enough leg room for you," YoungSaeng laughed as he gave their tickets to the bus driver and stepped on.  There were already a good amount of people since the bus was due to leave in a few minutes, but he found a seat in the middle free for them, sitting down. 

"That's a must," JungMin agreed, taking a seat and settling in. Taking YoungSaeng's hand in his, he played with his boyfriend's fingers. "So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

YoungSaeng looked down at JungMin's hand, quiet for a long moment.  "She's not going to ever give up, is she?" he asked softly, resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I don't know, I hope so," JungMin sighed. "You know her best, do you really think she will?" he asked quietly.

The older man was silent before closing his eyes.  "No.  She won't."  She would never let go of what she believed was hers. 

"She's not going to get the better of us," JungMin murmured, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. "You and I stood up against facility staff trying to kill us. I'm not afraid of one crazy girl."

YoungSaeng smiled a little.  "I know you're not.  I'm not worried about us."  His smile faded slightly.  "I'm worried about NaYoung...the impact all this will have on her." 

"If she's anything like her father, she's a tough kid," JungMin said, reaching over to turn YoungSaeng's head up to look in his eyes. "We'll make sure she never hurts that little girl."

Smiling sadly, YoungSaeng nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly.  "I'm glad we came though," he said once he'd pulled back.  "It still felt surreal before, that I have a daughter." 

"And now? Does it feel a little more real now that you've seen her?" JungMin smiled, running a thumb over YoungSaeng's cheek.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng's smile became more real.  "I can't wait until we can bring her home," he sighed in contentment, wrapping one arm around JungMin's waist. 

"Me either," JungMin smiled, resting against his boyfriend and smiling. "She's going to turn our lives upside down."

"In a good way though," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I have a feeling Umma's going to have to put us through a crash course on how to take care of a little girl." 

"She'll be fielding quite a few of our frantic calls I'm sure, if she doesn't just move in first," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng a little closer. "We should have got a picture," he pouted.

YoungSaeng pouted a little at that too.  "Yes, we should have...we were just a little preoccupied with other things," he sighed.  "Maybe they can send us a picture, it isn't too much to ask for." 

"No, I'm sure they can do that. If not we'll see her again soon and remember to take plenty of pictures," JungMin nodded. "So you want to get some sleep? You may be up all night."

Laughing quietly, YoungSaeng nuzzled against JungMin's neck.  "Might as well," he smiled, kissing the skin in front of his face before closing his eyes.  "I love you, Min." 

"Love you too, Saeng," JungMin murmured, running a soothing hand over YoungSaeng's side. All in all, it hadn't been that bad of a day.

**********************************  
      
    Bored out of his mind, HyungJoon wandered from room to room for a bit before finding his boyfriend reading a book in the living room.  "What are you reading?" he asked, dropping down beside him.  
      
    He didn't work today, and normally that wouldn't bother him because of the amount of people to be found in the apartment at any given time.  But YoungSaeng and JungMin were working, SooHyun and Kevin were at their own apartment and weren't answering the phone, and KiBum's door had remained closed despite the repeated knocks.  He'd tried to leave his boyfriend read in peace, but there was only so much of staring at a wall  he could take. 

"Reading," KyuJong said lightly, turning the page and not looking up. "Are you in need of something do?" he asked, his lips quirking.

"Yes," HyungJoon whined.  "If I sit still for much longer I'm going to go crazy.  Everyone else is being anti-social." 

Chuckling softly, KyuJong marked his place and closed the book, setting it to the side. "Asocial, not anti-social. But now you have my undivided attention," he smiled, turning on the couch to look at his boyfriend. "What would you like to do?"

"Asocial?" HyungJoon blinked at the unfamiliar word before perking up as KyuJong faced him.  "Can we play a game, or go out or something?  It's a nice day outside, not that cold either." 

Pouting slightly, KyuJong shifted closer and ran a hand up HyungJoon's chest. "I could think of a game we could play," he said coyly.

Blinking as his breath hitched in his throat, HyungJoon's lips quirked into a smile and he leaned in closer.  "Really?  Care to explain this game to me?" 

"Mmm, well, for starters, you may have to remove some clothing first" KyuJong said, pushing HyungJoon back and crawling on top of him. He leaned down to press a kiss to HyungJoon's neck, while his hand was slipping up his shirt.

Moaning softly, HyungJoon arched up into the older man, his fingers finding the edge of KyuJong's shirt.  
      
     _Thump_.  
      
    The loud noise made him blink, breathing a little uneven as he looked up at KyuJong questioningly.  "What was that?" 

Pulling back, KyuJong looked around, waiting for the noise again. "Not sure," he said, shaking his head. There was another thump right next to them in the wall, and then low moaning sounds. "Ah, KiBum and HyunJoong," he sighed, looking back down at HyungJoon with a smile.

The younger man instantly turned red, because he could distinctly hear his little brother's voice making some of those noises.  
      
    "Why do they have to be so loud?" he whined pitifully.  "We're not that loud.  JungMin and YoungSaeng aren't that loud.  SooHyun and Kevin aren't that loud.  Why do _they_ have to be?"  
      
    There was another, particularly loud moan from behind the wall, and HyungJoon flailed around on the couch so much he fell off it. 

Chuckling, KyuJong stretched out on the couch where HyungJoon had just been. "They're just enthusiastic," he said, resting his chin on his folded hands and looking down at his boyfriend. "It's funny though, you and your brother's voices are so similar, if I closed my eyes it'd be like you were in there with HyunJoong instead."

HyungJoon sputtered at his boyfriend like a fish out of water.  " _Why_ do you say thing's like that?" he whined.  "Now I'll never be able to look at HyunJoong in the eye, or step in that room ever aga— and _why_ is KiBum the one making the most noise!" HyungJoon grabbed the couch pillow and curled out on the floor with it over his head to try and hide from the sounds. 

Laughing, KyuJong slid off the couch and reached down to pull the pillow off HyungJoon's head. "Come on, let's go take a walk for a bit before you die of a heart attack," he said, hitting him lightly in the butt with the pillow.

Yelping a little at the hit, HyungJoon scrambled up to his feet and made a mad dash for his coat and shoes.  He would have to have a word with his brother about proper volumes when there were other people home.  The second he thought that though, he knew he wouldn't, because that conversation was going to be awkward as hell.  
      
    Beside their room was even worse, HyungJoon both flailing and trying to restrain his flailing enough to get his arms through his coat sleeves. 

Nearly falling down laughing at his boyfriend, KyuJong had to lean against the wall as he put on his shoes. He didn't blame HyungJoon for feeling awkward about it, and at first he thought it was a little strange as well (it was his ex after all), but it was still funny. Getting his coat on, he knocked on their door and the noises paused.

"We're going for a walk, please be done by the time we get back," he said, the amusement clear in his tone. "Alright Joon, let's go," he ushered his flailing boyfriend out when the noises resumed.

HyungJoon didn't need to be told twice, scampering out into the hallway and a few doors down where the noise was muffled before finally stopping.  "I'm surprised the _neighbors_ can't hear that," he whined, leaning against the wall and looking like he was contemplating the best way to cut his ears out as he gave his boyfriend a pitiful look.  "Can we come back tomorrow?" 

Following at a more leisurely pace, KyuJong gave HyungJoon a sympathetic smile as he approached where the younger was standing. "And where would we go until tomorrow? We didn't bring anything but our coats with us."

"Kevin and SooHyun's place?" HyungJoon asked before he stopped and thought about that.  "Never mind, that's not much better.  Would Kevin's parents take pity on us?"  When KyuJong had caught up, he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. 

Leaning against HyungJoon as they went down the stairs, KyuJong tried not to laugh too much at his boyfriend's plight. "You know we can always just get them back later when we get home," he said. "We were on our way to making some noise ourselves when we were interrupted."

The younger man turned pink at the reminder.  "But we stay quiet when there are other people home," he protested, holding on to KyuJong.  "Why can't they do the same?"  It was going to be a long few months before they all found their own apartments. 

"We were only being quiet to keep from traumatizing your brother," KyuJong reminded him. "Now that he's traumatizing the rest of us I don't feel so much like holding back anymore," he grinned as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the front doors.

HyungJoon stopped trying to protest, knowing that KyuJong would have him convinced before long.  And even if he wasn't, it wasn't as if he could resist the older man.  "So, uh, where do you want to go?" he asked as they stepped out onto the street. 

Huddling into his coat, KyuJong shrugged. "Let's just walk and see where we end up? We haven't really spent time like this together in a long while."

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled.  "All right, we can do that."  He wrapped one arm around KyuJong's waist, keeping his boyfriend close as they walked down the sidewalk.  It really was a nice day, not as cold as it had been but not warm enough for the snow to turn into slush, a comfortable middle. 

Leaning against HyungJoon, KyuJong leaned up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Protests of volume control aside, you are happy your brother has someone though, right? And that HyunJoong is good enough for your little brother?"

"Yeah, of course I'm happy," HyungJoon smiled, looking back at the older man.  "He's kinda always been alone, I'm really happy that he doesn't have to be alone anymore.  HyunJoong will take good care of him."  It set him at ease that HyunJoong had seriously considered KiBum's feelings before getting into a relationship with him, not just his feelings in the present but in the future. 

KyuJong nodded, smiling softly. "I think that's why they work," he said, pursing his lips in thought. "HyunJoong likes to be a provider, a protector, which is what your brother needs, someone to keep an eye on him."

"That he does," HyungJoon laughed quietly.  "At the same time, I think HyunJoong has a little too much fun teasing him sometimes."  It didn't happen as easily now since KiBum seemed to be more comfortable with displaying affection, but it still happened. 

"Almost as much fun as I have teasing you," KyuJong grinned, poking HyungJoon lightly in the side.

HyungJoon jumped, and pouted at his boyfriend even as he turned slightly pink.  "You're a big bully, that's why," he sniffed. 

"I am not a bully," KyuJong protested innocently. "There just very little I get to do that's fun and you have some of the best reactions. "You're just hypersensitive."

"So you're a bored bully," HyungJoon pouted more.  "We should follow up on that job offer from the centre, they really love you there."  He poked his boyfriend in the side as they walked. 

KyuJong chewed on his lip as he thought about it. He'd been dragging his feet about the job offer, not sure if he was ready to go back to working quite yet. Especially if it meant some day he'd be there without HyungJoon. While he was doing better, he still had the occasional panic attack when around too many people for too long, one of those times was at the center. 

"I think, I'll ask for maybe one or two days a week," KyuJong said, looking up at HyungJoon. "Try and ease into it and see how I do."

Meeting his eyes, HyungJoon smiled and nodded.  "I don't think they'd protest to that."  He'd do his best to get the same days as KyuJong, at least until he was more comfortable.  
      
    Looking ahead, he saw the park.  "Hey, why don't we head in there?" he asked with a grin, pointing. 

"They're good people," KyuJong agreed, looking towards where HyungJoon was pointing before he chuckled and nodded. "Sure, why not. I hope those idiots that HyunJoong and KiBum ran into aren't here again."

"If they are, I can finally follow up on my hypnotizing threats," HyungJoon said firmly, hugging KyuJong closer.  He wasn't letting anyone touch KyuJong.  
      
    Heading into the park, he walked around the edge of the huge ice rink, laughing at all the kids out trying to skate. 

Chuckling quietly, KyuJong stopped to lean against the railing of the rink. "I think I can handle myself against those types of people now, but thank you," he said, looking at HyungJoon with a smile. "You always keep me safe."

"I do my best," HyungJoon smiled in return, leaning against the railing beside him.  "And the offer still stands."  He watched the kids play on the ice, some of the smaller ones using chairs or the bars of hockey nets to stabilize themselves.  "This looks like fun.  I suck at skating though." 

"Your brother keeps trying to get us to come out and skate with him and HyunJoong," KyuJong said, shaking his head. "No way I'm getting out there."

"Why not?"  HyungJoon asked, looking at him.  "It looks like fun, faceplanting in the snow put aside.  KiBum's horrible at skating, and he obviously likes it." 

"What if the ice breaks and I fall in and then get stuck under the ice and can't get out and drown?" KyuJong said, shaking his head more firmly. "Nope, not going to do it, you'd have to drag me kicking and screaming."

HyungJoon blinked at his boyfriend for a moment before chuckling.  "Kyu, I don't think they'd be letting five-year-olds out there if the ice was going to break," he pointed out.  "You've been watching too many movies." 

"Still, I'm not taking that chance," KyuJong huffed. "It would be my luck that it happens just to me."

"I can carry you out like at the beach?" HyungJoon suggested mischievously, before sobering.  "You're not going to be able to enjoy yourself if you're always worried something's going to happen, Kyu." 

"I can enjoy myself just fine watching other people, thank you," KyuJong said, eyeing HyungJoon with a frown. "It's not like people _have_ to swim or skate or be high off the ground or own dogs."

"No, but you're missing out on a lot," HyungJoon shook his head, looking back out across the ice.  "Going to a water park, amusement park, hiking, rock climbing, travel in a plane, there's so many things you can't do." 

Sighing, KyuJong looked down at his gloved hands holding onto the railing. "It's not like I can just turn off my fears, Joon," he said quietly. "I was trying to work on them, before the facility with HyunJoong's help, but I didn't make much progress."

HyungJoon glanced at his boyfriend.  "It wouldn't hurt to keep trying," he replied softly.  "Would it?"  He wanted to take KyuJong on trips all over the place, go to so many different things, but he couldn't do so if KyuJong refused to try. 

"One thing at a time," KyuJong said, his grip on the railing tightening. "People, then dogs. Those are the things I need to work on now, the other stuff can wait."

The younger man smiled sadly, nodding.  "All right.  I'm sorry."  He leaned over and kissed KyuJong's cheek gently, looking back out across the ice. 

Smiling at the kiss, KyuJong took one hand off the railing and slid into HyungJoon's, intertwining their fingers as he leaned against his boyfriend. "Thank you," he murmured. "I appreciate you wanting to help."

HyungJoon rested his head against KyuJong's lightly.  "I'll always be here to help." he whispered, fingers curling against KyuJong's own. 

"I'm sorry if I don't have much to offer you like that," KyuJong sighed, closing his eyes. "I've had to depend on you so much Joon, I feel like I'm doing you a disservice."

"You're not," HyungJoon smiled, squeezing KyuJong's hand and tilting his head slightly to kiss the side of his head.  "You've saved my life more times than I can count.  I'll do anything to make sure you're happy." 

Looking up at his boyfriend, KyuJong's expression was thoughtful, but confused. "Why me?" he asked softly. "When we met, you were straight," his lips quivered slightly. "I know I wasn't helping with the kissing you and tangling up around you at night, but why not JungMin? You were roommates and knew each other for a lot longer than you and I did."

HyungJoon looked horror-struck at the very idea of falling for JungMin.  "No offense to JungMin, but I think I would shoot myself," he said, shaking his head to clear the mental image.  "I just...he and I never 'clicked', if that makes any sense.  You and I...it just worked.  I could see myself with you, happy with you.  Even if you confused me to no end, I always felt better when I was with you, like you're the only one who mattered and nothing else could ever stop me." 

Smile broadening, KyuJong leaned in to kiss HyungJoon softly, wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's waist. "We do work, don't we?" he murmured, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's and closing his eyes. "Thank you, for everything," he whispered. "I still have a long way to go before I'm closer to normal, but I wouldn't be this far if it hadn't been for you."

The younger man returned the gentle embrace, closing his eyes as well.  He didn't care if people were staring or not.  "You don't have to thank me for anything," he murmured.  "I love you Kyu, so much." 

"I love you too," KyuJong smiled, giving HyungJoon another kiss before pulling back. "Maybe we should head back soon, and if they're still going at it, make some noise ourselves," he grinned slyly, laying with the zipper on HyungJoon's coat.

"I-I'm hoping they don't have that much stamina, but okay?"  HyungJoon flushed red at that, knowing what the grin on KyuJong's face meant. 

Chuckling, KyuJong's hands slid down to find his boyfriend's. He wasn't about to mention knowing anything about HyunJoong's stamina, or the fact that it was likely they wouldn't be done by the time they got back. "Let's go then?" he smiled, turning to head back.

As he got turned around, there was a dog bark and someone's raised voice and before KyuJong could blink he was being tackled to the ground. Shrieking, KyuJong tried to push the body off of him, but it was wiggling around too much, sniffling and licking his face.

Yelping in alarm, HyungJoon blinked owlishly for half a second before realizing what was going on.  To his credit he didn't laugh, and instead helped to pull the dog off of KyuJong.  Wasn't this...the dog belonging to Kevin and SooHyun's neighbor?  
      
    It was.  "Hello Tina, no you can't lick him, get over here," HyungJoon panted as he secured his grip and rolled to the other side, depositing the heavy dog on the ground.  He kept himself between KyuJong and the australian shepherd, who was now trying to lick his face instead.  "You okay Kyu?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as he held the too-hyper dog back.  "She remembers you." 

Sitting up and scoot back up against the rail, KyuJong was breathing heavily with wide eyes. "Why?!" he whined loudly, trembling. It was one thing to say he was going to get better about being around dogs, it was a completely different matter when they were attacking him. "It attacked me this time Joon, there's no denying it this time!"

"One, this is a she, not an it, two, she's too busy wanting to play to mean any harm...and three, you, stop squirming!"  HyungJoon wrestled the dog onto her side, holding her down, and sputtered when he was given a sloppy doggy kiss.  "Are you done, or do I have to lie down on you?"  There was a dorky grin on his face though.  
      
    "I'm so sorry!"  There was her owner, running over.  "I had her off the leash to play fetch— Aren't you two friends of the lovely young men living across from me?" 

Looking up when the owner arrived, KyuJong recognized the woman from Kevin and SooHyun's building. "Um, yes, you live across the hall right?" KyuJong said, slowly getting to his feet and edging away from HyungJoon and the dog. "I think your dog has it out for me."

The woman looked at where HyungJoon was still play-wrestling with Tina, the older woman laughed quietly.  "She just likes to play, perhaps a little too much.  Dogs are good judges of character, if she likes you then you must be a very nice young man." 

"You'd think she'd be able to show it in a way other than tackling me," KyuJong sighed, brushing the snow off his jeans.

"Perhaps, but options are rather limited when you lack opposable thumbs and are on the equivalent of a sugar rush," she laughed.  
      
    "Ack!"  HyungJoon had let up on the wrestling for a moment, thinking she was tired, only to be knocked onto his back.  Flailing, he laughed and tried to fend off the tongue trying to lick his face.  
      
    "Tina, sit," the woman called, and Tina sat down on HyungJoon's stomach, the young man grunting at the weight.  
      
    "Thanks." 

Laughing despite himself, KyuJong shook his head at the dog. She was cute, there was no denying that, that didn't mean he was going to get any closer to her if he had the choice. "Well, maybe next time she could just.. come up slowly to me, or something," KyuJong said, smiling lightly. "Joon? Can we go home now?"

"Tell her I'm not her bed and we can do that," HyungJoon grinned sheepishly.  Tina had apparently decided sitting was too much work, and flopped down to lie sprawled across his chest.  "She's a little heavy."  
      
    The older woman laughed quietly, shaking her head.  "I am sorry about that, hope you both have a good day."  She walked a few paces away and snapped her fingers, whistling.  Tina scrambled up off HyungJoon and gave KyuJong one last curious sniff before padding after her owner, tail wagging happily. 

Sighing in relief when the dog was trotting away, KyuJong looked down at his boyfriend with a pained smile. "Home please," he whined, holding out his hand to help him up.

"Yes, home," HyungJoon chuckled, reaching up to take KyuJong's hands and stand up.  Wiping his face with his sleeve, he squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly.  "You okay?" 

"A little rattled, but I'll be fine," KyuJong nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I want to try and get better with dogs for your sake, but that was a little much."

HyungJoon pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back lightly.  "I know.  She's a nice dog at least, just a little on the hyperactive side.  Okay, a lot on the hyperactive side."  He pulled back slightly, smiling gently at the older man.  "I'd kiss you, but I just finished being french kissed and kind of want to wash my mouth out first." 

"That would be nice," KyuJong made a face and pulled away from him. "Maybe a shower's in order when we get home?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe," HyungJoon grinned.  "Is this part of that 'making noise' idea?"  He led KyuJong towards the park entrance, swinging their joined hands lightly. 

"Oh yes, and bathroom's are good conductors of sound," KyuJong mused, chuckling at their swinging hands. "Min and Saeng are still at work right? Don't want to disrupt them any."

"They should be, they get off late," HyungJoon said.  "This is only if the other two are still at it, right?"  He hoped they weren't, because he might really stab his ears off if he had to listen to KiBum moaning again. 

KyuJong blinked up at HyungJoon all innocent eyed. "You saying you don't want to take a shower with me otherwise?"

HyungJoon squeaked at that, flushing.  "N-no, I didn't mean that!  I just mean the excessive noise, to annoy them, it's only if they're still doing the same." 

"Oh, well I guess we'll just have to see," KyuJong chuckled, patting HyungJoon's arm. "I make no promises on whether or not I'll keep it down though."

"Of course," HyungJoon turned even more red, trying not to flail.  "Someone should probably mention to them to keep it down though, before JungMin gets fed up and walks in on them to yell." 

"I'll say something to HyunJoong," KyuJong said, still laughing under his breath. "Although that's no less weird than you saying something to your brother, mind."

"At least you can get through it without turning into a tomato?" HyungJoon whined.  Both he and KiBum would never survive if they had that conversation. 

"True," KyuJong smiled. "HyunJoong and I have never had issues about talking about sex. It's just a little more awkward now."

"I guess, yeah," HyungJoon still hadn't recovered from turning bright red.  "That didn't seem to stop you guys at the last drinking game." 

Eyes dimming, KyuJong smiled sadly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry about that, my mouth filter is nonexistent when I'm drunk."

"It's fine," HyungJoon smiled at him, nudging his older boyfriend slightly.  "All that stuff was in the past.  Though I need to be a little more drunk if we're going to play spin the bottle again." 

"What, you don't remember getting a big sloppy kiss from a drunk JungMin again?" KyuJong laughed, squeezing HyungJoon's hand. They were already approaching their apartment building, KyuJong turning them to go up the bath towards the door.

"I don't remember, and I'm perfectly happy not remembering," HyungJoon shuddered.  Reaching the door, he pulled it open and followed KyuJong inside.  "Maybe all these games will help me build up a tolerance to the alcohol or something." 

"A tolerance would be good, it'll save your head in the morning at least," KyuJong said, starting up the stairs. "We'll have to do that again very soon, before everyone starts finding other places to live."

"Yeah, and before YoungSaeng's daughter shows up," HyungJoon smiled.  "I don't think he'll want to join us and leave her alone." 

"Maybe we'll have to ask the others about their schedules soon," KyuJong grinned as the got to the landing and headed down to their door. He looked at HyungJoon with an amused smile. "Want me to go first?"

HyungJoon looked at the door like there was a serial killer behind it.  "Yes please?"  He shuffled uncomfortably as they neared the door, scooting to the opposite wall. 

Rolling his eyes, KyuJong opened up the door and poked his head in. Listening for a few seconds, he shook his head and looked back at HyungJoon. "You should cover your ears dear," he said with a sympathetic smile.

The younger man whined at that and promptly did as he was told.  " _Still_?!"  He shuffled after KyuJong to get inside the apartment, looking nauseated. 

KyuJong just shook his head, letting HyungJoon by as he closed the door and slipped off his shoes. The sounds coming from the bedroom were just as enthusiastic as they were when they had left. Taking HyungJoon by the waist, he quickly led his boyfriend past and towards the bathroom. "Come on, let's make some noise," he chuckled.

Still able to hear the sounds past his hands, HyungJoon let KyuJong pull him away from the bedroom and down the hallway.  "O-okay, yeah," he flushed bright red as he followed KyuJong into the bathroom and closed the door.  
      
    He was _definitely_ going to have to talk to KiBum about this. 

Leaning back, KiBum looked down at HyunJoong with a tired smile, his hands pressed against the man's stomach. He chuckled breathlessly and wiped away some of the sweat that had beaded on his forehead. "I didn't think you were ever going to stop."

The older man chuckled, running his hands slowly along KiBum's thighs.  "You didn't seem to be complaining."  One hand trailed up his boyfriend's body and tucked under his chin to pull him down for a kiss. 

"I'd be crazy to," KiBum grinned, settling his forearms into the mattress, tangling his fingers up into HyunJoong's hair as he kissed him tiredly. After a moment he stopped and pulled back, blinking repeatedly. "Did you hear something?"

"Hm?"  HyunJoong stroked his thumb along KiBum's jaw and listened.  After a moment, he heard the sound again, lips quivering slightly in amusement.  He could identify at least one of those voices.  "I believe your brother and KyuJong are back." 

KiBum blinked in confusion at HyunJoong, not understanding what he meant. It took a few seconds before it clicked and he wrinkled his nose. "They're being really loud," he grumbled and then his head dropped onto HyunJoong's chest. "This is payback, isn't it?"

HyunJoong chuckled, running his hand along KiBum's bare back.  "Most likely, if the knock on the door earlier meant anything."  He ducked his head to kiss KiBum's hair.  "I can take your mind off of them," he suggested mischievously, trailing a finger down KiBum's spine. 

"Again?" KiBum laughed, pulling back to look down at HyunJoong again, smirking down at him. "I'm going to have trouble walking tomorrow."

"I can carry you everywhere," HyunJoong suggested, eyes dancing.  "Or we can always switch positions." 

KiBum blinked at that, his mouth opening to say something, then closing again. After a few failed attempts he sat back up. "Are you serious?"

The older man raised an eyebrow, amused.  "Would I have said that if I wasn't?"  He ran his hand up and down KiBum's back. 

KiBum chewed on his lip, considering. "I just didn't think..." he shook his head, taking a deep breath. "But if you want me to, then okay."

HyunJoong looked up at the expression on his boyfriend's face, lips quirked slightly.  "It's not if _I_ want you to, it's if _you_ want to.  It was just a suggestion."  He drew KiBum back down into a soft kiss. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum considered what HyunJoong was suggesting. He was just getting used to sex in the first place and now his boyfriend was throwing this curveball at him. It's not like he hadn't thought about it, but he hadn't expected it so soon. After a moment he nodded, pulling back to smile down at HyunJoong. "Okay."

Grinning back up at him, HyunJoong framed KiBum's face lightly with one hand, tucking strands of hair behind his ears.  He was more than willing to let KiBum try every aspect of their relationship; it wasn't as if he wouldn't enjoy it either.  Choosing not to reply verbally, he brought KiBum back down into another kiss, deeper this time, rolling his hips a little. 

Breath hitching at that, KiBum reflexively rolled back as he continued the kiss. After a while of just kissing his boyfriend, KiBum hesitantly scooted back to settle his knees between HyunJoong's. "Hyun.." he whimpered into the man's mouth, running his hand up HyunJoong's torso.

Moaning quietly at the hand, HyunJoong bit lightly on KiBum's swollen lower lip, his arm settled around the younger man's body loosely.  "KiBum," he breathed, kissing his boyfriend insistently.  He could tell how nervous KiBum was about this, his touch gentle to help make it easier.  "Relax," he whispered into the kiss, one leg hooking around the younger man's waist to bring him closer.  "There's nothing to be nervous about." 

"Says you," KiBum mumbled, trailing his lips down to HyunJoong's neck, biting at the heated skin. Feeling HyunJoong's body underneath was always something spectacular, and if this was just another way of being with the older man, then he could do this. He bit down harder at HyunJoong's neck, running his hand up the back of his boyfriend's thigh.

Chuckling quietly, HyunJoong's breath hitched at the bite, moaning as he arched up into the body above him, the other two in the apartment completely forgotten.  
      
    KiBum really had nothing to be worried about; the way HyunJoong gasped and moaned made that clear.  Digging his fingers into the younger man's back, a soft curse spilled from his lips as his head fell back against the mattress, giving up watching his boyfriend move and just losing himself.  
      
    A short time later he choked out the other man's name, and then grunted when KiBum promptly collapsed against his chest.  Panting, he wrapped his arms securely around the younger man, holding him close. 

Cheek pressed to HyunJoong's chest, KiBum tried to catch his breath. "Damn..." he managed to say after a long few moments of heavy breathing. Managing to lift his head up, he looked at HyunJoong with a lopsided smile.

Breathing unevenly as well, HyunJoong looked down at the man pressed against his chest, lips curling upwards in return.  "See?" he murmured, running his fingers through KiBum's sweat-matted hair.  "Nothing to be nervous about." 

"Yeah yeah," KiBum chuckled, kissing bits of skin that he could reach. "So you going to tell me now which way you prefer? Or were you just going to let me string along and never tell me."

"What's the fun in telling you?" HyunJoong teased, laughing quietly before he kissed the top of KiBum's head.  "I enjoy both ways, but doing it like this is a nice treat." 

"Mean," KiBum pinched HyunJoong's side. Sliding off of HyunJoong's chest, he settled against him. "I think I like it both ways too," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Rolling slightly onto his side so he could drape one arm around his boyfriend's waist, HyunJoong chuckled quietly.  "Good to know."  He kissed KiBum's forehead gently.  "I think I'm tired now." 

"You better be," KiBum snorted, pressing his nose into HyunJoong's neck. "Cause otherwise you'd be on your own."

Laughing, HyunJoong pressed a kiss to KiBum's forehead.  "Time to get some rest then."  He pulled the blankets over them, relaxing with his boyfriend in his arms. 

"They're still being loud," KiBum grumbled, burying himself further under the blankets to drown out the sounds and get closer to HyunJoong.

HyunJoong tucked KiBum's head under his chin, somewhat amused.  "Probably trying to make a point.  Won't you be happy when we all have our own apartments?" 

"At times like this, yes," KiBum said, his voice muffled by the blankets. There was a short pause before he wrapped his arms tighter around HyunJoong. "I'll miss them though."

Smiling warmly, HyunJoong ran his hand along KiBum's back.  "I'll miss them too.  But we won't be that far away from them...and I doubt we'll stop hanging out at one of our apartments anytime soon.  It just means a quieter place to sleep." 

"Quieter place to sleep, not having to worry about what you'll walk in to if JungMin and Saeng are home by themselves," KiBum nodded, chuckling softly. "Our own bathroom would be nice too, oh," KiBum's head popped up from under the blankets, eyes dancing. "And we can get one of those big beds, right?"

"Of course," HyunJoong chuckled in amusement, kissing KiBum's nose.  "Whatever you want.  We can go looking for apartments in the new year." 

"It's good we can afford it now, I wasn't making that much as a delivery boy," KiBum said, wrinkling his nose slightly. He frowned, settling back down against HyunJoong. "I'm worried about my brother and Kyu though. HyungJoon only works part time, and Kyu hasn't started that job yet."

HyunJoong nodded, sighing softly.  "We won't leave them without any help, and I doubt JungMin and YoungSaeng would either.  Would the centre be able to afford having them both on full-time?"  HyungJoon would be willing to do the full-time job he was sure, but KyuJong would take a long while to reach that point. 

"I dunno, they're government funded so it's not like they have money to spare," KiBum said, shaking his head. "Even if they could, would Kyu be able to handle it? He's better, but not that much better." He traced the small scars on HyunJoong's chest with his fingers. "Maybe we should bring it up to JungMin and Saeng."

"That would be a good idea," HyunJoong nodded.  KyuJong and HyungJoon adored the centre, but if they couldn't even afford to hire one of them full-time, there wouldn't be much hope there for a long-term solution.  
      
    "We'll come up with something," he kissed KiBum's forehead softly. 

KiBum nodded and settled more comfortably, closing his eyes. "Yeah, we'll think of something."

*********************************  
      
    The doorbell rang, and YoungSaeng picked himself up off the couch to go answer the door.  He almost got lost on the way there, because even after a week in their new house, it was still a little surreal.  It was _big_...well, average house size, but big compared to the apartment.  And it was definitely much quieter without four (or six) other men around 24/7.  
      
    That problem was quickly fixed when he opened the door and had to jump out of the way so that the entranceway could accommodate everyone.  "Hi hyung," Kevin smiled brightly, unwinding his scarf from his neck and getting out of the way as HyungJoon tripped over the floormat and nearly ended up on his stomach.  
      
    "Hey," YoungSaeng smiled widely.  "You're here early." 

"My fault," KyuJong chuckled, righting HyungJoon on his feet and getting him out of the way so the others could come in. "I was rushing everyone so we'd be on time, and for once they were ready to go."

"What's the rush?  It's not like you're running out to interviews," YoungSaeng chuckled, going to stand at the other end of the entrance so that he wouldn't step in melting snow.  "JungMin isn't even here, you beat him."  
      
    HyunJoong got his shoes off and hung up his coat, getting out of the way as well.  "Where is he, working?"  
      
    "No, getting food." 

"I just don't like being late," KyuJong smiled sheepishly as he got his coat and shoes off. "So, last time we were here it was a mass of boxes and empty rooms. You get this place put together yet?" he asked, coming out of the entryway to look around.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled and nodded as he scooted out of the way for KyuJong to see.  "It's still a little empty, since we didn't bring much, but the boxes are gone."  
      
    "I see JungMin wasted no time on one purchase," HyunJoong snorted, seeing the TV out in the living room.  
      
    "We did buy a few things," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "The rest we're getting bit by bit.  NaYoung's room is the next priority."  She would be coming to visit them soon, the date had been set up with the adoption agency, and he was ecstatic about it. 

"Well it looks very nice," KyuJong nodded admiringly, wandering through the living room.

"Now I know where I can crash if I'm coming back from work too late," KiBum said, poking his head into a room off the hallway.

"Yes, just let us know in advance," YoungSaeng chuckled, glancing at the guest room.  They were the closest to where KiBum worked, so he didn't exactly mind, but JungMin probably would.  
      
    "I don't mind driving," Kevin blinked at them.  
      
    "You would mind if it's past midnight," YoungSaeng shook his head at the youngest with a smile.  "Or SooHyun would mind." 

"We'll see, I don't think the bakery's going to be keeping me there after midnight, but never know," KiBum shrugged.

"It's good to have options, " KyuJong nodded, sitting down on the couch. "So what is JungMin getting for food then?"

YoungSaeng took one of the chairs as the group filed into the living room.  "Sushi, I think.  Just sushi this time."  His grin was a little mischievous.  "We finished stocking up on alcohol a few days ago."  
      
    "Seems you've got your priorities right," HyunJoong laughed, sitting on the floor as HyungJoon took the couch next to KyuJong.  Kevin continued to look around the house curiously. 

"I hope there's more than just soju this time?" KyuJong chuckled, curling up against HyungJoon and watching SooHyun follow Kevin around like a puppy. "Get a little variety in our drinking."

"Definitely.  We were having fun finding something strong enough to get _him_ drunk," YoungSaeng declared, pointing at HyunJoong.  
      
    The older man raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "Have fun with that."  He pulled KiBum down to sit with him.  "Will JungMin be back soon?"  
      
    "Should be," YoungSaeng nodded. 

At that, JungMin was coming in through the kitchen door, piling bags onto the counter. "I'm home! With food!" he called.

"Speak of the devil," KyuJong chuckled, unfolding his legs. "Where are we eating? Do you have a table?"

YoungSaeng nodded.  "A small table, we just got it though so it's not set up."  He got up to get it, kissing JungMin on his way by.  
      
    "Need help?"  Kevin followed after YoungSaeng. 

"Kevin, sit down," JungMin scowled, pointing back at the living room. "You're all guests today, we can do this ourselves," he said, following YoungSaeng to get the table set up.

"Not going to complain about that," KiBum murmured to HyunJoong.

HyunJoong chuckled, watching Kevin return to the living room meekly, and after a moment of floundering sit down next to the couch.  
      
    After a moment YoungSaeng and JungMin returned, YoungSaeng apparently put-out because it was rather pointless helping when JungMin could and did carry the entire table by himself.  Making sure the area they were placing it was clear, he pulled out the legs and table extension. 

Once the table was up and set properly, JungMin went to bring in the chairs from the garage. "We don't have enough chairs, so people will have to share," he said, setting the stack of chairs down.

"We've managed before, I'm sure we'll be fine," KyuJong said, getting up to grab the food off the counter and bring it over to the table.

"It's not as if we'll be in the chairs for long," HyunJoong chuckled.  They usually ended up sprawled around the living room once the food was gone.  Standing up, he pulled his boyfriend up as well and went to claim a chair for them.  YoungSaeng wiped down the table top before helping KyuJong to unpack the food. 

"I'll get the drinks," JungMin grinned, disappearing into the pantry and returning with an armful of bottles. "We've got, soju, vodka, rum, and gin," he said, setting down the liquor in the middle of the table. "We've got soda and things to mix or chase with."

"So, shots to start with?" KyuJong said, sitting down in HyungJoon's lap and reaching for the vodka bottle.

"Sounds good," YoungSaeng nodded with a smile, getting out glasses for them.  "Give HyungJoon a little less, we need him to be conscious for the games this time."  
      
    "I'll be fine," HyungJoon pouted, even though he knew he wouldn't be. 

KyuJong took the glasses from YoungSaeng and started pouring out shots. "So what games are we playing this time?" he asked, passing everyone a shot when he was done.

"No truth or dare," JungMin said, sitting down in the empty chair.

"How about spin the bottle again?" KiBum suggested. "Since SooHyun and HyunJoong weren't part of the first one"

"If everyone agrees with that, it would be fun," YoungSaeng agreed, smiling at KiBum.  He was glad KiBum seemed to be well over his confidence issues with his and HyunJoong's relationship.  
      
    Kevin squirmed a little.  "Last time was a little awkward."  
      
    "Because you were trying to sneak out of drinking," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I doubt that's going to happen this time." 

"Yeah Kevin, get drunk," KiBum chuckled, leaning over to poke his friend in the side.

"I do hope you have places for us all to crash," KyuJong mused, looking to YoungSaeng and JungMin.

"We do, some people might have to be on the floor, but we've got extra beds, and the couch," JungMin nodded.

"There's also blankets for those on the floor," YoungSaeng smiled, sitting down finally in JungMin's lap.  
      
    Once all the shots were passed out, HyungJoon held up his with a grin.  "So, cheers to JungMin and YoungSaeng, and their new house?" 

"I can drink to that," JungMin grinned, squeezing YoungSaeng's waist lightly as he leaned forward with his glass.

"Cheers to JungMin and YoungSaeng then," KyuJong chuckled, tapping his glass with everyone elses and knocked the shot back. Making a face as he swallowed, he set the glass down and leaned over to fill up HyunJoong's again. "HyunJoong, here's the rules for you. Every shot we take, you take two."

HyunJoong blinked at his glass being filled up again, and laughed.  "All right, all right.  You want me to be wasted that badly?  We're going to run out of alcohol."  Once KyuJong had finished though he obediently picked up the glass again and tipped it back.  
      
    "His tolerance is that good?"  HyungJoon was making a face still after his own shot, despite having less in the glass than the others. 

"It was," KyuJong nodded. "Not sure how it's fared since he doesn't drink much anymore."

"I'm not even going to try and keep up with him," KiBum shook his head, frowning at his boyfriend.

"I am," JungMin grinned, leaning over to take a bottle of gin and pouring himself a shot. "Good thing our room is on the main floor, don't want to try stairs later."

"You sure you don't want to try?"  HyunJoong asked his boyfriend, eyes dancing.  
      
    "KiBum ah and I are going to make sure our boyfriends don't brain themselves on anything after drinking themselves stupid," YoungSaeng laughed as he reached over to take some of the sushi, pleased at the choices. 

"Oh no, you're drinking too," JungMin said, poking YoungSaeng in the side when he was done with his shot. "Otherwise you're just going to say no to me later," he said with a coy grin, reaching over to pick up some food.

"Just because we're in your house, doesn't mean you can be loud," KyuJong said lightly, pouring himself a glass of soju to drink with food. "So, please try to keep it down for your guests sake tonight."

"I'll be trying to, but I have no say over what he does," YoungSaeng smiled.  
      
    "If everyone's drunk, it will matter less if they're loud or not," HyunJoong commented before starting to eat as well, one arm loosely around KiBum's waist. 

Smirking, KyuJong leaned back to whisper into HyungJoon's ear. "We'll have to be quiet though."

"So, how's life at the apartment now that we're gone?" JungMin asked, looking to KiBum and HyunJoong.

"Quiet," KiBum said, keeping his eyes on his food. "It's nice."

"D-definitely quieter," HyungJoon stammered, flushing red at KyuJong's whisper.  "And we don't have to worry about walking in on anything either."  
      
    "We were getting better with that," YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose, leaning back into JungMin. 

"Only because I don't like seeing KyuJong yell," JungMin chuckled, resting his chin on YoungSaeng's shoulder while he ate some more. "That and we probably should keep that stuff behind closed doors when NaYoung gets here."

"She's coming to visit soon, right? Can't wait to meet her," KyuJong smiled, sipping at his drink.

"Yes, in a few weeks," YoungSaeng smiled widely.  "Gives us enough time to make sure we've bought everything we'll need."  He was nervous about her being here, but more excited than anything, now that he'd met her in person.  
      
    "You'll both be great parents," Kevin said, grinning. 

"Speaking of," JungMin smiled, looking over at KyuJong. "How is your job at the center going?"

"Uh..." KyuJong blinked and shrank down a little, glancing back at HyungJoon nervously. "Well, it could be going better I suppose... but I just started." Truthfully it couldn't be going any worse. As much as he loved spending time with the children there, it was getting to be overwhelming for him when HyungJoon wasn't around. Even the couple of days a week was stressful for him.

"Well, YoungSaeng and I were discussing it, and when NaYoung comes to stay permanently, we're going to need a full time baby sitter when we're working," JungMin said, pouring himself a glass of soju. "We thought you would be perfect for the job."

HyungJoon perked up at that, blinking.  "That wouldn't be a bad idea."  He looked at KyuJong to see his response.  He worried about KyuJong when he was at the centre alone, and though his boyfriend did his best, the younger man could still tell his boyfriend was having trouble with the job.  He'd been actively looking for a second job himself, hoping to bring in more income for them, or they would be in trouble when KiBum and HyunJoong moved out.  
      
    "We would like for it to be someone NaYoung's comfortable with, and since she'll know you, it's easier for everyone," YoungSaeng smiled. 

"And because we know how much you love working at the center HyungJoon, we don't want you and KyuJong to have to worry about how you're going to pay rent," JungMin continued, glancing over at HyunJoong and KiBum for a moment. "So, that's how we're going to pay you for watching her, is pay your rent."

KyuJong's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was a moment before he could even speak. "Min... we.. we can't accept that," he said, shaking his head. "We'll make do."

"Shouldn't have to make do," KiBum spoke up, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Hyung, you're doing good stuff at the center," he said, looking at his brother. "You shouldn't have to give that up or work yourself to death just to be able to pay for a place to live."

HyungJoon looked uncomfortable.  They all knew his job at the center wasn't bringing in much, and that KyuJong keeping his own job was doubtful, but he didn't know what to think of this offer.  "We'll be fine.  Once you both move out, Kyu and I are going to find a smaller apartment, so the rent will be less," he bit his lower lip.  "We can make it work."  
      
    "It's actually not that much of a stretch as you might think, paying your rent," YoungSaeng said, playing with his glass as he looked at KyuJong.  HyungJoon would probably continue to deny they needed help all night, but none of them were oblivious to the fact that even to keep a smaller apartment, HyungJoon would need to work two jobs at once.  
      
    "Babysitters are paid very well, because when you think about it, they're in charge of the child's safety,"  YoungSaeng continued.  "As a full-time babysitter, the amount you'd be earning is about the same you'd need to pay the rent of the current apartment.  If you both move, then that would give you extra revenue on the side." 

Looking at HyungJoon, KyuJong shook his head, not knowing what to think. It was a good offer, but it felt almost like taking a handout from their friends. "Thank you, very much for the offer JungMin, but I think HyungJoon and I will need to talk about it before we accept," he said, smiling softly at JungMin and YoungSaeng.

"Take all the time you need," JungMin nodded. "But, even if you don't, we are going to help you if you end up being short on money for the month. So, if you're working for us, maybe it won't feel like we're just giving you money."

Watching their expressions, HyunJoong smiled a little.  "We can leave that for discussion another time.  We're supposed to be partying right now."  
      
    "Right," HyungJoon smiled after a moment, taking a swallow of soju without thinking and coughing on it.  "Kevin, have you been touching my glass again?"  
      
    "Of course not hung," Kevin widened his eyes innocently. 

"No, I have," KyuJong chuckled, topping off HyungJoon's glass again. "SooHyun, feed your boyfriend a shot, he's falling behind." SooHyun obediently picked up the bottle of vodka and poured a shot for Kevin.

"At this rate we're going to be falling down drunk before we finish eating," KiBum laughed, trying a bit more of the food.

"Not like the living room is far," JungMin shrugged. He'd eaten his fill already and was just relaxing with YoungSaeng against him.

Finishing his own share of the sushi, as well as his glass, HyunJoong wrapped both arms around KiBum's waist and perched his chin on the younger man's shoulder, watching them in amusement.  HyungJoon was already flushed in the face.  Kevin was protesting the addition of another shot, but eventually gave in.  
      
    "One good thing about a house is that we don't have to worry about waking up the neighbors with these parties," YoungSaeng mused, looking back at JungMin. 

"Very true," JungMin chuckled, kissing YoungSaeng shoulder. "At least we're not sending HyungJoon outside in his underwear this time."

KiBum snorted, almost choking on his drink. "That would be a very bad first impression for your neighbors," KyuJong laughed, patting HyungJoon's shoulder.

HyungJoon gave him a pained expression.  "I'm never playing truth or dare with you people again.  Not only was no one else picking dare, I nearly turned into an ice cube out there."  
      
    "YoungSaeng chose dare too," HyunJoong pointed out, and YoungSaeng's eyes narrowed.  
      
    "Never happening again." 

"Spin the bottle seems safe enough," KyuJong said, glancing at KiBum. "I hope at least."

"Yeah, no one's going to get jealous over having to kiss you people, more like grossed out," KiBum smiled wryly, glancing at HyunJoong over his shoulder.

"One of these days we should play a game that isn't the staple of teenage parties," JungMin rolled his eyes. 

"We'll find different games for next time," HyunJoong chuckled, smiling back at KiBum and running his hand up and down his boyfriend's side slowly.  "What happens if you and your brother end up needing to kiss?"  
      
    Kevin laughed.  "We let them get away with a kiss on the cheek last time." 

"We're not that mean of people," KyuJong said, squeezing HyungJoon's knee and nudging his glass towards him.

"So you say," KiBum grumbled, curling up in HyunJoong's lap.

"Are we done eating yet? I want to get to the fun part of this party," JungMin said, pouring himself and HyunJoong another shot.

"I think we're done," YoungSaeng smiled, looking around to see they'd all stopped eating.  Patting JungMin's leg, he got up and gathered up the bottles to bring into the living room.  HyungJoon took another sip before poking at KyuJong to move out of his lap.  
      
    "Come on you, we need to move," HyunJoong chuckled, rubbing KiBum's back.  "You're not already tipsy, are you?" 

"Maybe," KiBum grumbled, rolling off of HyunJoong's lap and wobbling his way over to the living room.

As the others filtered over to sprawl out on the living room floor, JungMin caught HyunJoong's attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

Chuckling at his boyfriend, HyunJoong blinked at JungMin.  "All right."  
      
    Placing the bottles down on a small stand next to the couch, YoungSaeng looked up to watch his boyfriend and HyunJoong headed into the guest room further down the hallway.  
      
    Listening to the others in the living room, HyunJoong turned back to JungMin.  "What is it?" 

Heading over to a desk at the side of the room, JungMin opened up a drawer and pulled out an envelope. "YoungSaeng and I were discussing something that never quite sat right with us," JungMin said, turning back to him, holding the envelope. "When we left Kwangju, we had to rely on the money that you had saved up to use to get you and KyuJong out. Now, YoungSaeng and I never liked using that money, and only did so out of necessity and had it in mind that we'd pay you back. So, here." JungMin handed the envelope over to him. "With a bit of interest, for pain and suffering."

Startled, HyunJoong took the envelope, looking down at it.  He could see the outline of a cheque inside.  
      
    "You didn't need to do this," he said, frowning up at JungMin lightly.  "I gave my money for you all to use as you need it.  I definitely can't accept the interest." 

"Think of the interest as a thank you then," JungMin smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. "The money was never ours. It was yours, so you should have been able to use it as you wanted to, so now you can."

Looking at the younger man for a long moment, HyunJoong smiled a little finally.  "Well…thank you, then.  I wasn't expecting any of this."  He slipped the envelope into his vest inside pocket.  
      
    Maybe this would help pay for the surprise he had planned for KiBum.  
      
    "Let's get back before they start without us," he chuckled, offering JungMin a real smile. 

"Considering how drunk some of them are already, would they notice?" JungMin chuckled, following HyunJoong out of the room and back into the living room. 

"Alright, who's starting?" KyuJong asked from his spot next to HyungJoon when the other two appeared

"I think, HyunJoong should start since he seemed so interested in playing this game," KiBum said with a smirk, holding out his hand to his boyfriend to join him on the floor.

"Don't see why not," HyunJoong chuckled, taking KiBum's hand and sitting down next to him.  YoungSaeng placed one of the empty soju bottles on the floor in the middle of the circle before scooting back next to JungMin.  
      
    Once they were all settled, HyunJoong kissed KiBum's cheek before reaching out and spinning the bottle.  Kevin nearly scooted into SooHyun's lap in an attempt to lessen his chances of being picked.  
      
    Giggling after drinking more, HyungJoon's mouth fell open when the bottle pointed at him.  "…Oh no." 

Snorting, KyuJong fell over in a fit of giggles while KiBum had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How many different ways is that awkward?" JungMin asked, lips curled in amusement.

"Too many to count," HyunJoong said, shaking his head and nudging KiBum when he saw the younger man trying not to laugh.  
      
    HyungJoon was busy sputtering out protests, so HyunJoong gave a long-suffering sigh and scooted over.  "Shut up for a second."  Grabbing HyungJoon's collar, he pulled his boyfriend's brother into a kiss before pushing him away.  HyungJoon gave a delayed shriek and scooted back, wiping at his mouth as HyunJoong retook his place next to KiBum. 

"This really isn't a good game for you," KyuJong sighed, patting his boyfriend on the back.

"Yet he agreed to it," JungMin pointed out. KiBum just rolled his eyes. Seeing HyunJoong kiss his brother was weird, but he wasn't jealous, just amused.

"Your turn HyungJoon," SooHyun said, taking a sip of his drink, nudging Kevin to do the same.

"I'm never agreeing to this again," HyungJoon whined.  "Can I pass?"  
      
    "No, you need to spin," YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning against JungMin as he took another swallow of soju and filled up HyunJoong's glass again.  
      
    Pouting, HyungJoon span after a moment, and whined pitifully when the bottle landed on SooHyun. 

"Well that's not so bad," SooHyun chuckled, crooking a finger at HyungJoon as he crawled over the center towards him. "Come here."

"Could be worse, could be your brother again," JungMin offered.

"…I'm not drunk enough for this," HyungJoon whimpered, slowly pushing himself into the circle as well.  "Kevin, please don't kill me."  
      
    "I won't hyung," Kevin replied, stretched out.  "Just no tongue." 

"If you were drunk enough, you wouldn't remember tomorrow, and you wanted to avoid that," KyuJong chuckled, watching as SooHyun leaned over and pressed his lips to HyungJoon's quickly before retreating. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Your turn SooHyun," JungMin reminded him and SooHyun reached out to spin the bottle again. It slowly spun around and stopped on YoungSaeng.

Busy watching HyungJoon scoot back next to KyuJong and take a large gulp of his drink, YoungSaeng looked down at the bottle pointing at him and blinked.  "Oh."  
      
    HyunJoong laughed as YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow at SooHyun before shifting over, Kevin getting out of the way as YoungSaeng wrapped one arm around SooHyun's neck and pulled him down. 

Not expecting that, SooHyun flailed slightly and squeaked as he was kissed until he was let go. Looking a little out of sorts after that, SooHyun looked at Kevin with wide eyes.

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?" JungMin chuckled at SooHyun nodding dumbly and shifting back down next to Kevin. Keeping pace with HyunJoong, JungMin was already a little tipsy, and enjoying himself far too much.

Kevin pouted a little, scooting closer to SooHyun and playing with the edge of his sleeve.  
      
    Grinning, YoungSaeng reached out and spun the bottle, before laughing when it landed on KyuJong.  "I think we've been here before." 

"No tongue this time," JungMin said, narrowing his eyes at KyuJong who was happily crawling over to YoungSaeng.

"I can't help it, I like kissing YoungSaeng," KyuJong chuckled, his face flushed from drink.

"Kyu's drunk," KiBum shook his head in amusement.

Squeezing JungMin's knee, YoungSaeng scooted forward a little to meet KyuJong, leaning over.  "No tongue, got it."  That didn't stop him from pulling KyuJong into a long kiss.  
      
    "This is very weird," HyungJoon whined, burying his face in KiBum's shoulder with a hiccup. 

Patting his brother on the back comfortingly, KiBum glanced over at JungMin. "You may have to keep an eye on those two when they're by themselves. They seem to enjoy that a little too much."

"Agreed," JungMin frowned at how long the kiss was taking until KyuJong finally pulled back from YoungSaeng and wrinkled his nose at the older man.

"Too bad about the no tongue agreement," he chuckled, before scooting back.

Grinning mischievously, YoungSaeng scooted back to JungMin and curled up against his boyfriend.  "Oh well.  Your turn, Kyu."  He watched HyunJoong finish off his glass yet again, pouring himself and JungMin more.  "HyungJoon, keep up, you're falling behind."  
      
    "I'm trying," HyungJoon whined, pushing himself up from KiBum's shoulder and nearly flopping onto his side. 

JungMin pulled YoungSaeng close and glared down at him. There was no heat to it though, and would probably never admit to anyone that he didn't mind YoungSaeng kissing KyuJong. Only KyuJong though. The older man was reaching out and spinning the bottle, chuckling and weaving side to slightly as the bottle spun.

When it stopped, pointing at HyunJoong, KyuJong blinked and looked up at him. "Oh, I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said, glancing over at HyungJoon.

"Why not?" KiBum shrugged, squeezing HyunJoong's hand. "It's not like you two haven't kissed before."

Blinking at the bottle, HyunJoong looked at KiBum beside him, feeling the light squeeze.  "You sure?" he asked, running his thumb over the back of KiBum's hand.  "Kyu can spin again."  He was sure there would be no protests to that given everything that had happened, and wasn't about to kiss KyuJong for a game if KiBum was uncomfortable with it.  
      
    HyungJoon looked between KyuJong and HyunJoong, and it wasn't clear what he thought about it either. 

"It's just a kiss," KiBum smiled up at him. "No tongue, and maybe a little shorter than the kiss Kyu and YoungSaeng just had. I'm okay with it."

"Joon?" KyuJong looked at his boyfriend. He didn't want to do it if HyungJoon was uncomfortable with it at all, and considering HyungJoon's reactions to KyuJong kissing people, let alone HyunJoong, it was safest to get an okay first.

HyungJoon's lips pursed before he looked at KyuJong with a pout.  "Can I get a kiss after him?"  
      
    Lips quirking in amusement, HyunJoong smiled back down at KiBum.  Once it seemed to be okay with HyungJoon, he shifted towards KyuJong.  "I think it'll be more awkward for us than anything." 

"Of course you can get a kiss after him," KyuJong smiled, patting HyungJoon's knee before turning back to HyungJoon and crawled towards him a little. "Probably, although it should be just like riding a bike," he said, smiling shyly as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips against his exes.

HyunJoong kissed KyuJong back, the kiss lasting just a moment before it was over, both of them pulling back.  KyuJong tasted slightly different than what he remembered, but it might have just been that there was no attraction between them anymore.  
      
    "I think you owe someone a kiss now," he chuckled, nodded at HyungJoon who was pouting.  HyunJoong shifted back beside KiBum, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist and holding him close. 

Turning to HyungJoon, KyuJong smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a very long deep kiss. Despite it having been so long since and HyunJoong had come to be just friends, he had been slightly worried about kissing HyunJoong. Worried that the spark between them would still be there. But it wasn't the same. Whatever passion there had been in his relationship with HyunJoong, it was completely gone, and the kiss was evidence of that. He vastly preferred kissing his boyfriend now.

Making a face at his brother and KyuJong, who were still kissing, KiBum leaned a little more against HyunJoong. "Your turn."

"Right," HyunJoong smiled, kissing KiBum's temple before leaning over to pick up the bottle.  Spinning it, he rubbed his hand along KiBum's arm slowly before grinning when the bottle landed on his boyfriend.  
      
    "I like this one much better."  Tilting the younger man's face up, he pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.  
      
    "They're going to have to come up for air eventually, right?"  Kevin asked, trying not to watch both couples. 

"If they don't, I'm turning the water on them," JungMin frowned, leaning over to kick HyungJoon. "Yah, do that on your own time."

HyungJoon jumped and broke the kiss, arms around KyuJong.  "You and YoungSaeng were worse last game," he pouted at JungMin.  YoungSaeng laughed, leaning into JungMin happily.  
      
    HyunJoong gradually broke the kiss with KiBum, lingering inches from the younger man's face with lips curled upwards.  "Your turn." 

"'Kay," KiBum chuckled, pulling back and reaching over for the bottle. Spinning it, he sat back and waited until it slowly made a stop, pointing at JungMin. "Oh no.. no.." he shook his head violently. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Then take a shot," JungMin snorted, pouring himself and HyunJoong one, then pouring one for KiBum. KiBum immediately took the drink and downed it, then leaned over with closed eyes as JungMin gave him a quick kiss. Wiping at his mouth, KiBum curled up against HyunJoong and watched JungMin take his turn.

The bottle pointed to HyungJoon. KyuJong snorted.

HyungJoon stared at the bottle in horror.  "Oh _hell_ no, I'm not doing this while I'm still sober enough to remember."  Attempting to get to his feet and run out of the room, he somehow managed to tangle his own feet together and ended up sprawled on his stomach behind KyuJong.  HyunJoong burst out laughing, hugging KiBum close and burying his face in his boyfriend's hair. 

JungMin blinked at HyungJoon on the floor before turning to YoungSaeng with wide eyes. "I don't think I've ever had a guy try to run from me before," he pouted.

"You should take your chance before he figures out how to use his legs again," KyuJong chuckled, scooting out of the way for JungMin.

"You're a horrible boyfriend," KiBum snorted, holding on to HyunJoong and shaking his head.

Crawling over, JungMin rolled HyungJoon over onto his back and pinned his arms down as he leaned in for a kiss. "Just hold still."

HyungJoon yelped and tried to kick JungMin off of him without luck, unable to even get his legs in the right position and instead just kicking them in the air spastically as JungMin kissed him.  By then Kevin had fallen over into SooHyun's lap in complete hysterics and HyunJoong was in danger of falling over too.  
      
    "Someone pass me the alcohol, please," HyungJoon whined as he was finally released, wiping his mouth and trying to drag himself away. 

Once JungMin had gone back to sit down next to YoungSaeng, KyuJong picked up one of the still full soju bottles and handed it to HyungJoon. "It's your turn."

"You could at least act like kissing someone isn't going to kill you," SooHyun chuckled, patting Kevin's head.

"Half the fun of these games is seeing his reaction," JungMin said, his words slurred a little as he took another shot of vodka and passing the bottle to HyunJoong

"Maybe you should slow the shots down," YoungSaeng mused, feeling the alcohol getting to him as well as he watched the others.  HyunJoong took another shot as well, and though there was a definite flush to his cheeks now, he still seemed to have much less of a problem thinking straight than the rest of them.  
      
    Taking a few swallows of the soju, HyungJoon reached out and felt around for the bottle, spinning it after a moment.  Kevin looked up and squeaked when he saw it slowing down towards him, almost climbing into SooHyun's lap in an attempt to avoid it. 

Rolling his eyes, SooHyun took Kevin by the shoulders and made sure his boyfriend was in the path of the bottle when it stopped. "You've managed to avoid it so far, not fair," he chuckled.

"Now who's being a horrible boyfriend," KyuJong snorted, taking the bottle of soju from HyungJoon and taking a large drink of it.

"I don't want to kiss HyungJoon again," SooHyun laughed.

"So you're offering up me instead?"  Kevin protested, elbowing his boyfriend and staring depressively at the bottle.  Looking up at HyungJoon, it was impossible to tell if the red in his face was from the alcohol or embarrassment.  
      
    "Just get it over with, Kevin," YoungSaeng chuckled, half-lying in JungMin's lap.  "And I think you're going to have to go to him, Joon doesn't look like he can go anywhere right now."  He'd probably end up crawling on his stomach.  
      
    Floundering helplessly, Kevin reluctantly scooted across the circle to HyungJoon, who didn't look any happier about this than him.  Finally he leaned in and gave the older man a quick peck, before hurrying back to his own seat.  
      
    "Hey, that hardly counted, do it again," HyunJoong laughed.  Kevin shook his head hard and reached out to spin the bottle. 

"That wasn't a kiss Kevin," SooHyun shook his head and crawled over to where HyungJoon was. "This, is how you're supposed to kiss for this game," he said, putting his hands on both side of HyungJoon's head and leaning in for a big long wet kiss. 

KyuJong shrieked in laughter, falling over onto his side. "SooHyun," JungMin snorted, having to set the shot he was about to take down for fear of dumping the liquor onto the new carpet. "SooHyun, it's not your turn."

Breaking off from the kiss, SooHyun looked up at JungMin. "I know, I was just demonstrating for Kevin. Are you paying attention Kevin?"

"No!"  Kevin whined, having attached himself to KiBum beside him and was hiding behind his best friend.  HyunJoong couldn't stop laughing, curled up clutching his stomach.  
      
    "Demonstrate on someone else!"  HyungJoon exclaimed, flailing around and somehow managing to dislodge SooHyun from on top of him.  He didn't get very far though, faceplanting into KyuJong's lap the second he tried to move. 

JungMin took SooHyun by the arm and gently shoved him back towards his boyfriend. "Go, it's Kevin's turn, you're disrupting the game," he said.

"As long as Kevin kisses whoever's next the correct way," SooHyun huffed, sitting back down and looking over at his boyfriend. "Well?"

"It doesn't have to be that messy, right?"  Kevin looked at SooHyun pleadingly.  
      
    "Spin, Kevin," YoungSaeng laughed, finishing his glass and setting it down.  Kevin pouted before reaching out to spin the bottle, and whining when it landed on KiBum.  "Not again!"  He backed himself up into SooHyun.  HyunJoong snorted before taking another shot. 

"Weird weird weird," KiBum shivered as he looked at Kevin. "Well come on, let's get this over with," he grumbled, taking another drink first. Head spinning, he tried to scoot over to Kevin, but ended up flopping over onto his side, landing in SooHyun's lap.

"Yah, you're not kissing me," SooHyun snorted, helping him to sit up and face Kevin.

JungMin poured YoungSaeng another shot. "You're far too sober," he said, eyes hazed over.

"And you should stop competing with HyunJoong, you're past drunk," YoungSaeng snorted, shaking his head at his boyfriend but taking the shot anyways before taking the bottle away from JungMin.  "No more for you."  Someone needed to be somewhat sober to make sure they didn't bash their brains on anything.  
      
    Kevin swallowed thickly, before leaning over and kissing KiBum.  Trying to linger longer so that SooHyun wouldn't complain, he pulled back after a moment and pouted up at his boyfriend.  "Better?" 

"Much better," SooHyun grinned and handed him a drink. "See, if you drank more, it wouldn't be such a problem."

JungMin scowled at YoungSaeng. "Hey, I wasn't done with that," he grumbled, poking him in the side.

Watching his brother and KyuJong, KiBum frowned. "Did they die?" he said, reaching over to tap KyuJong on the foot who sat up immediately.

"I'm awake," KyuJong slurred, his eyes crossed. "Another shot?"

"Maybe we should start cutting people off," HyunJoong laughed, leaning against KiBum.  HyungJoon rolled off KyuJong at the sudden movement, staying down this time.  "I think your brother's done."  
      
    Kevin took another swallow, looking at KiBum.  "Your turn, hyung." 

"It is?" KiBum blinked as he took another sip of his drink and reached out for the bottle, spinning it. KyuJong was trying to wake HyungJoon up by hitting him on the butt. He focused his attention back on the spinning bottle and groaned inwardly when it landed on YoungSaeng.

Grinning, JungMin reached over to take the bottle from him and shoved his boyfriend towards KiBum. "Have fun," he chuckled, taking a drink.

Flailing a little and putting his hands out to avoid landing on his face, YoungSaeng glared over his shoulder at JungMin.  "You're going to pass out like HyungJoon did and I'm not carrying you to bed."  He looked back to KiBum.  "Come on you, it's not as if any of them are going to be able to remember their own names for the next little while."  He crawled over and grabbed KiBum's collar, pulling him into a kiss. 

KiBum managed not to flail when he was hauled up by his collar into the kiss. Once he was able to pull back and sit down, he quickly took another drink and handed the bottle to his boyfriend. "How are you not drunk yet?"

"I think I'm getting there actually," HyunJoong laughed, taking the bottle and pouring more into his glass, finishing it off.  
      
    "You look the same to me," YoungSaeng chuckled.  
      
    "Yes, but not being able to see straight is usually a good sign."  HyunJoong shook his head before laughing at KyuJong.  "I don't think he's waking up Kyu."  HyungJoon had simply rolled over to avoid the hits and kept right on sleeping. 

"I should probably ask where spare bedrooms are," KyuJong sighed, leaning down to kiss HyungJoon on the cheek and whisper something in his ear.

"One more spin, then we should get some drunk people to bed," JungMin chuckled, looking at how SooHyun was close to collapsing as well. Finishing off the bottle in his hand, JungMin set it down and picked up the bottle of vodka and started drinking straight from it.

"Drunk people includes you," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.  Reaching out, he took the bottle and spun it, pursing his lips.  
      
    It landed on HyunJoong who apparently hadn't noticed from how he was leaning against KiBum and playing with his boyfriend's shirt.  Smirking, YoungSaeng managed to catch KiBum's attention to warn him before crawling his way over.  "Yah, HyunJoong, pay attention to the game!"  
      
    HyunJoong looked up just in time to be knocked over onto his back and kissed hard. 

Scrambling out of the way, KiBum stared down at YoungSaeng kissing his boyfriend with wide eyes. He really wasn't sure what to say, far too drunk to process what was happening. His head wobbily swiveled to the side to look over at JungMin. "Your boyfriend is molesting my boyfriend."

"Let him," JungMin shrugged, reaching over to find a bottle that had alcohol left in it still.

Easing up after a moment, YoungSaeng smirked down at HyunJoong, who was staring up at him flushed.  "I think you're drunk."  
      
    "I think so," HyunJoong groaned, chuckling after a moment as YoungSaeng leaned back to let him sit up.  
      
    "That only took the entire supply of alcohol," Kevin laughed from his position in SooHyun's lap, nodding off.  
      
    "Time to call it a night then."  YoungSaeng reached over and plucked the bottle JungMin had been reaching for out of the way. 

"Mean," JungMin pouted, flopping over onto his stomach dramatically. "There's not much left, let me have it," he whined.

KyuJong was shakily getting to his feet, trying to pull HyungJoon up as well, but just ended up falling over on top of him with an 'oof'. "Can someone help me get him to a room?" he said, failing at getting sitting up.

"What'd you do last time to get him off the floor?" KiBum blinked, laying his head down on HyunJoong's lap. KyuJong blinked at him.

"If I do that, he's going to run into a door again," he sighed, but shrugged and leaned down to whisper in HyungJoon's ear. SooHyun wrapped his arms tight around Kevin and rolled them both over onto the floor.

HyungJoon flailed a little at the whisper in his ear, trying to climb to his feet.  After faceplanting a few times he opted for just crawling, before he realized he had no idea where he was going and stopped, flopping onto his stomach again.  
      
    "Let's take the couch," HyunJoong murmured to KiBum, brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair before nudging him to sit up, scooting towards the couch.  
      
    "Not if you can't prove to me you can get to our bedroom without falling onto your face," YoungSaeng told JungMin, standing up and swaying unsteadily before carefully making his way through the mass of bodies to place the bottles on the table. 

"Can too," JungMin said, immediately getting to his feet. Tipping wildly from side to side, he managed to get himself stabilized. "There, see?" he said, taking a hesitant step forward. "Why don't I just take it to bed with me, hm?" he grinned a little dazedly. 

"Come on," KyuJong pulled HyungJoon up to sit and then up to his feet. They both swayed a little, but managed to stay upright. "Point me to the bedroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right," JungMin pointed, looking back at the other four. "There's another bedroom upstairs if you think you can make it up the stairs."

"That's ours then," HyunJoong grinned, helping KiBum up to his feet.  "Come on, let's go.  Night," he waved to the others as he helped his boyfriend to the stairs.  Kevin tried to tug SooHyun towards the couch.  
      
    "No you're not," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes.  "Go you, bed."  He pointed in the direction of their bedroom.  "You still haven't proven to me that you can get there in one piece." 

"I'm just fine," JungMin grinned, coming over to drape his arms over YoungSaeng's shoulders and press himself against his boyfriends back, kissing his neck. HyunJoong and KiBum had disappeared upstairs already, SooHyun and Kevin curled up on the couch with a blanket, and JungMin watched with an amused expression as KyuJong slowly shuffled his way to the other bedroom, dragging HyungJoon along on the floor behind him. "See, I could be worse."

"Yes, but I'd rather not see you worse," YoungSaeng sighed, reaching up to twine his fingers into JungMin's hair lightly.  Turning around carefully, he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.  "Come on, stop drinking and let's go to bed." 

"Alright, if you insist," JungMin sighed, returning the kiss. Slowly nudging YoungSaeng toward their room, he continued to place kisses on YoungSaeng's lips and cheek. "I am far too drunk to keep my voice down tonight."

Stumbling a little to keep his balance as he walked backwards, YoungSaeng chuckled.  "I don't know, with the amount you drank, are you sure you're not going to fall asleep on me halfway through?  I will be very insulted you know."  He placed his hands lightly at JungMin's hips to help him walk straight. 

"You keep me far too interested to fall asleep," JungMin smirked, leaning down to kiss YoungSaeng's neck. Reaching their bedroom door, he pressed YoungSaeng up against it for a moment to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Moaning, YoungSaeng hooked his fingers into JungMin's belt loops, pulling their hips together.  "I'd hope so," he mumbled into the kiss before returning.  After a moment he freed one hand to fumble for the doorknob, turning it and stumbling back into the room. 

Kicking the door closed behind them, JungMin wasn't wasting time as he pulled his shirt off and attacked YoungSaeng's lips. "You seemed to enjoy the game," he mumbled, pushing YoungSaeng towards the bed.

"So were you," YoungSaeng smirked, backpedalling towards the bed and falling over when his knees hit the mattress.  "I didn't use tongue, like you wanted."  He pushed himself further back and pulled JungMin down as well, trying to squirm out of his shirt. 

"Since when do you listen to me?" JungMin snorted, helping YoungSaeng with his shirt and tossing it to the side. "I thought for sure you were going to throw KyuJong down and go at it right there," he murmured, leaning down to nip at YoungSaeng's chest. "Kind of like you did with Hyun."

"That was just to wake him up, he wasn't paying attention," YoungSaeng groaned, arching up into JungMin and rolling his hips.  "Are you jealous?" 

"No," JungMin said, pulling back to unbutton YoungSaeng's jeans and start to slide them off as well as his boxers. "A little turned on actually."

YoungSaeng panted a little, perching himself up on his elbows to look down at the younger man.  "So you get off watching your drunk boyfriend making out with other people?" 

"Maybe a little," JungMin mused, wiggling out of his pants before rejoining him on the bed. "Not that I want you making a habit of it or anything. Do you have any issues with that?"

"None at all," YoungSaeng grinned up at him, wrapping one arm around JungMin's neck and pulling him into a kiss.  "I still prefer kissing you, especially when you're being like this." 

"Being like what? A horny drunk?" JungMin chuckled, returning the kiss as he slid his hand down YoungSaeng's thigh to his knee. "I'm not sure it would be good for me to be getting drunk every night."

"Don't need the drunk part," the older man groaned, lifting his leg to wrap around JungMin's waist, pulling him down.  "Just this." 

"I think I can manage that," JungMin grinned, leaning down to capture YoungSaeng's lips in a firm kiss again as he started to move. Only letting up on the kisses when he needed to breathe, JungMin was true to his word and he didn't in fact fall asleep.

Panting as he rode out the high, JungMin slowly leaned down for a quick kiss before rolling over onto his back. "Told you I wouldn't fall asleep," he mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

Struggling to regain his breath, YoungSaeng grinned slowly at that.  He managed to roll himself onto his side so he could curl up next to JungMin, one hand lightly against his chest to feel it rise and fall.  "Love you," he whispered to his boyfriend, pulling the blankets over them both after a moment and closing his eyes too. 

JungMin murmured something back, and rolled over to wrap himself around YoungSaeng, burying his nose in his boyfriend's hair. He was asleep within seconds.

HyunJoong got KiBum to the free room upstairs and into the room, closing the door behind them.  "Did you have fun?"  He murmured with a smile, bringing KiBum to the bed. 

"I did," KiBum nodded with a wavery smile. He was for lack of a better word, trashed. "Did you?"

"Very much so," HyunJoong chuckled.  He sat KiBum down on the edge of the bed, kissing his forehead.  "We're going to have amazing migraines in the morning."  He pulled off KiBum's socks and then his shirt, dropping them over the side of the bed to worry about tomorrow. 

Grinning widely up at him, KiBum reached out to push up on HyunJoong's shirt, his hands sliding up his boyfriend's abs. "Probably, but we don't have headaches now."

Breathing in slowly, HyunJoong’s lips curled into a smirk.  "Is that a hint?"  He let KiBum help him remove his shirt before catching the younger man’s lips in a kiss, arm circling around his waist to lower him down onto his back. 

"Not so much a hint as a giant blinking sign," KiBum managed to get out, returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms loosely around HyunJoong's neck.

"Not exactly," HyunJoong mused once the kiss was broken, nipping on KiBum’s jaw and neck as he eased them up onto the bed properly, his fingers playing with KiBum’s zipper.  "Giant blinking sign would be saying straight out what you want…"  He bit down a little harder. 

KiBum gasped, back arching up into HyunJoong over him. "I think it's kind of obvious I want you right now," he murmured, rubbing his knee along the side of HyunJoong's thigh.

"Kind of?"  HyunJoong chuckled, smiling against his boyfriend’s skin.  Normally he’d tease him a little more, but the alcohol was making him impatient, and he skipped over the usual teasing to undo KiBum’s jeans, pulling them down and off.  KiBum’s boxers soon followed. 

"Seems like you're thinking the same," KiBum chuckled, reaching down to try and help HyunJoong with his own pants. His coordination was a little off, and was all fumbling fingers. "Hindered by pants," he grumbled, giving up.

"The advantages of a better alcohol tolerance," HyunJoong teased, undoing his pants once KiBum had given up and kicking them off.  Once they were both bare, he caught KiBum’s lips in a deep kiss, running his hand along KiBum’s thigh. 

Returning the kiss, KiBum let his eyes slipped closed, dropping any further conversation as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. It was with a supreme effort that he wasn't as loud as he usually was (that would just have been rude in someone else's house). He did have to clamp his mouth down on HyunJoong's shoulder when HyunJoong was increasing the pace near the end and he had to keep those louder cries muffled.

Head falling back into the pillow when HyunJoong collapsed down on top of him, KiBum tried to regain his breath, his arms draped over HyunJoong's shoulders and idly tracing fingers in the heated skin.

Panting heavily, HyunJoong grinned after a moment against KiBum’s neck, kissing the soft skin.  Rolling to one side, he settled beside KiBum, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.  He had a feeling he would have a bite mark on his shoulder for a while.  
      
    "I’m surprised you stayed quiet," he chuckled, kissing KiBum’s forehead.  
       
Making himself comfortable in HyunJoong's arms, KiBum kissed the skin in front of him and smiled to himself. "First time for everything, right?"

"Right," HyunJoong smiled, burying his nose in KiBum’s hair as he adjusted the blankets around them and closed his eyes.  While none of this was exactly a first time for him, it was a first time with KiBum, and that was all that mattered. 

"Hope they bought aspirin," KiBum murmured, closing his eyes and nuzzling against HyunJoong's chest as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Neither JungMin nor YoungSaeng were big on cleaning, but all yesterday and this morning YoungSaeng had been doing his best to get the house in the best shape it could be.  The nerves had returned, and if he didn’t find something to occupy him he was going to pace a hole into the floor.  
      
    NaYoung was coming today.  They would be here for the afternoon, the whole afternoon, and then head back to Masan.  He was both excited and scared out of his wits at the same time.  
      
    The odds seemed to be more in their favor than ever before, but he was still terrified something would go wrong.  What if the foster family didn’t like the neighborhood?  The house wasn’t child-proof enough?  Or they simply decided that there was no way two gay men could take care of a little girl? 

JungMin was trying to stay calm for YoungSaeng's sake, be a pillar in the storm for him. That didn't mean he wasn't just as anxious about how this visit was going to go. There was a limit as to how much he was able to take of YoungSaeng's obsessiveness, and after the third time of watching his boyfriend vacuum the floor, he had reached that limit. 

"Saeng," JungMin said, turning off the vacuum and pulling it from his hands. "Calm down, or you're going to vacuum a hole in the carpet," he said as calmly as possible.

"But Min," YoungSaeng protested, turning around to him.  "It has to be clean, we had that party not long ago, what if someone spilled alcohol on the carpet?  They would be able to smell the alcohol."  He made a grab for the vacuum and missed. 

"No one spilled anything on the carpet, we already took care of all the empty alcohol bottles, there's not a drop of liquor in the house, and I will tie you down if you don't stop fretting," JungMin said, keeping the vacuum out of reach. "We have gone over this house twice now, and that's after Kyu came to help us clean. Now they're going to be here soon, so let's sit down and relax until they do, okay?"

"What if we forgot something?"  YoungSaeng wrung his hands nervously, looking around the room.  "I don't know what kind of things they'll be looking at, what if they see something they really don't like?"  He didn't know if he would be able to take it at this point if NaYoung was kept from them, especially because of something so stupid as forgetting to put something away properly. 

"What could they see that they don't like?" JungMin pouted a little at him and brought the older man into his arms. Rocking him back and forth a little, he kissed the side of YoungSaeng's head. "We can't panic about the possibilities. We just have to do our best. I don't see why they wouldn't like us, or the nice home we have made for NaYoung."

YoungSaeng buried his nose in JungMin's shirt, trying to calm down.  He just felt so out of his element.  "I really hope they do like us," he whispered, breathing in deeply.  He just wanted his daughter to be here with them. 

"They will, they're giving us a chance right?" JungMin said, rubbing his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back. "If they didn't think we would be good parents, I doubt they'd let this visit to happen. It's going to be just fine."

Nodding slowly, YoungSaeng closed his eyes, letting what JungMin was saying calm him down.  After a minute he drew in another breath and nodded again.  "Okay...okay.  Let's sit down then." 

Shuffling over to the couch, JungMin sat down and pulled YoungSaeng down into his lap. Holding him tightly, he kissed YoungSaeng's cheek and smiled at him. "Better?"

"Better," YoungSaeng tried a smile before burying his nose in JungMin's neck.  "Thank you."  He had no idea how he'd get through any of this without his boyfriend. 

"It's what I'm here for," JungMin smiled, settling comfortably in the couch. "So what's our plan for the day?"

"I'm not sure...it's too cold outside right now to show her around, unfortunately."  YoungSaeng sighed softly, curling up more in JungMin's lap.  "KyuJong and HyungJoon said they'd stop by later in the afternoon, the others are working."  Which was a good thing, it would be really overwhelming to NaYoung to have everyone here at once.  "I guess we'll see what she wants to do?"  They'd already mostly furnished the room that would be hers, bought some toys for her. 

"She's three, show her toys and that's all she'll care about," JungMin chuckled. "I have a feeling a lot of this visit will be talking to the foster parents. The agency's going to be taking their recommendation."

"Probably," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "At least we'll have a chance for a better, one on one conversation.  They seemed to be nice people."  
      
    The doorbell rang, and YoungSaeng drew in a sharp breath. 

Looking towards the door, JungMin squeezed YoungSaeng tightly before letting him go. "Well, they're here. Go on, don't want to keep them waiting."

YoungSaeng nodded, swallowing thickly.  He gave JungMin a quick kiss before getting to his feet, padding over to the entranceway and trying to calm himself down.  Pausing at the door, he drew in a slow breath before unlocking and opening it.  
      
    "Appa!"  Suddenly there was a midget hugging his legs, YoungSaeng quickly putting his hand against the wall to make sure he wouldn't fall over.  Blinking in surprise, a wide smile broke out across his face as he crouched carefully to hug NaYoung back.  
      
    "Hey NaYoung ah," he whispered, holding her for a moment before standing and carefully guiding her back out of the way as he smiled at her foster parents.  "Please, come in." 

Coming around the corner just as YoungSaeng opened the door, JungMin chuckled at NaYoung clinging to YoungSaeng. "She remembers you at least," he smiled. "Let me take your coats," he said, holding out his hands as the couple came further in and handed him their coats. "Make yourselves at home, we really appreciate you coming all the way down here to let us spend some time with her."

"NaYoung hasn't stopped talking about you since the meeting," the foster mother said, moving further into the house after YoungSaeng and NaYoung. "She's really looked forward to this."

"So have we," YoungSaeng smiled up at her, before looking to his daughter to see her trying and failing to get the zipper to her puffy coat undone.  Crouching down out of the way, he undid the jacket for her, helping her take off her mittens, hat and boots.  It was a little awkward because he'd never had to do this for a kid before (he'd had to help an injured JungMin a few times, and smacked him when he wouldn't stop squirming), but to his relief NaYoung stayed pretty still while he was doing it.  
      
    "Big house," NaYoung said, looking around curiously before seeing JungMin.  "It's the appa with the red hair!"  
      
    "She remembers you too," YoungSaeng chuckled, smiling over his shoulder at JungMin as he took off the last boot. 

"Of course she does," JungMin grinned, wrinkling his nose at the little girl who was giggling at him. Turning back to the foster parents, he motioned for them to go into the living room to sit. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"No, we're fine now," the husband said, taking a seat on the couch, looking around the room.

"We figured we'd have some lunch here in a little bit, I'm sure NaYoung's hungry," JungMin said, stepping out of the way for YoungSaeng and NaYoung who were coming through, NaYoung tugging on YoungSaeng's hand.

Letting NaYoung pull him along, YoungSaeng laughed quietly as she continued to look around, seeming a little lost after the initial hurry out into the living room.  
      
    "It's really big," she said somewhat in awe, turning around in circles and nearly tangling herself up with the arm she was holding on to.  
      
    "Do you want to look around, NaYoung ah?"  YoungSaeng asked her, and smiled when she nodded with bright eyes and proceeded to tug him in the direction of the nearest room.  
      
    "Would it be all right if we had a look around as well?" he heard Mrs. Lee ask JungMin. 

"Of course," JungMin nodded, just right this way. "We only moved in a couple weeks ago, so we're still getting settled, so excuse some of the mess in the spare rooms. We're still buying things to fill up the space."

"It's a very beautiful home," Mrs. Lee said, stepping out into the hall in the direction NaYoung and YoungSaeng had gone."

"Thank you, go ahead and poke in to everything. NaYoung's room is upstairs." JungMin said, watching as the couple started up the stairs. "Just yell if you get lost," he called after them as he followed after YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng had been pulled into the guest room, watching NaYoung poke through everything curiously.  He looked up at JungMin with a smile before returning his gaze to his daughter.  "Is this your room?"  She asked, looking up at them.  
      
    "No, our room is upstairs next to yours," YoungSaeng smiled.  They'd moved everything for their bedroom upstairs once they were more settled in.  
      
    "Can I see my room?"  NaYoung asked with wide eyes, stepping away from where she was trying to peer up at the window, not quite tall enough to manage it.  
      
    "Of course," his father replied, noticing what she was trying to do.  "You want to see out there?"  
      
    "Uh huh."  She pouted up at him and lifted her arms up.  
      
    He might not have been around any children, but he knew what that meant.  Bending over, YoungSaeng carefully picked her up and held her in his arms as he nudged the curtains aside for her to look out.  "Better?"  
      
    "Yup!"  She looked out into the yard with wide eyes.  "Wow~" 

"Big enough yard for you to play in when it gets a little warmer," JungMin said, leaning against the door frame. NaYoung peeked over her father's shoulder at him. "Would you like that?" He chuckled at her vigorous nod.

"Can I go see my room now?" NaYoung asked, turning her head to look at YoungSaeng with big hopeful eyes.

Stepping out of the doorway, JungMin looked over his shoulder towards the stairs, chewing on his lip nervously. The foster parents were still upstairs, probably looking at NaYoung's room as well. Hopefully they would think it was acceptable for NaYoung.

"Yes you can," YoungSaeng smiled, moving to put her back down.  
      
    To his surprise, NaYoung didn't let go of him, tiny arms hooked around his neck and squishing herself against his chest in a bid to be held longer.  After a moment YoungSaeng's lips curled in a warm smile and he straightened again, adjusting his hold on her so that he could see where he was walking before padding out to join JungMin in the hallway.  "Let's go?" 

Letting YoungSaeng go first, JungMin smiled at how cute they were. He could see NaYoung's tiny fist was curling up in YoungSaeng's hair, not ready to let go. If she didn't end up with them, it wasn't just YoungSaeng's heart that would be broken.

At the top of the stairs, the foster parents were coming out of NaYoung's room. "Very cute room, she's going to love it," the woman said, smiling softly at YoungSaeng and NaYoung.

"We'll take a look at the rest of the house," her husband said, leading her back down the stairs.

Smiling a little less nervously as the foster parents went by, YoungSaeng headed to the doorway, stepping in.  "This is your room."  
      
    Both YoungSaeng and JungMin had agreed they were allergic to pink, but they did their best to make it seem like a girl's room.  Thankfully, YoungSaeng's mother had stopped by for a visit just a couple weeks ago and helped them plan out things, and they also had the unexpected help of Kevin and SooHyun's neighbor after a nervous rant right outside her door.  
      
    Nervous about NaYoung's reaction, YoungSaeng didn't have long to wait.  Upon seeing the cheerful, princess-themed room, her eyes lit up and she squealed happily, wiggling a little to be put down.  Once YoungSaeng had placed her on her own two feet, she toddled around to explore, poking through everything happily. 

Watching from the doorway, JungMin put his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. "Well I think she likes it," he chuckled as NaYoung lifted up the top of the toy bin and immediately started pulling out a stuffed horse to play with. He had had a lot of fun picking out toys for her (a couple things for himself as well).

"Appa, play too?" NaYoung asked, plopping down in the middle of the room, squeezing the horse tight.

"Huh?"  YoungSaeng blinked owlishly, not sure what to do.  What kind of game did she want to play?  "Okay," he looked back at JungMin before taking his boyfriend's hand and pulling him into the room as well, going to where the little girl was sitting.  "What are we playing?"  
      
    "Horses!"  NaYoung announced happily, making the horse walk along the floor.  YoungSaeng couldn't help the way his lips quivered and he glanced in JungMin's direction slightly. 

"How do you play horses?" JungMin asked, scooting over to look in the toy bin for another horse. All he found was a stuffed turtle. "Can we use the turtle."

"No," NaYoung shook her head, getting up to look in the toy bin with him.

"I don't think there's another horse in here," JungMin pouted at her and her bottom lip stuck out.

"Okay, you can use the turtle," she sulked, going back over to pick up the horse. "Where's the baby?"

YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin, trying not to laugh, but his eyes danced.  Oh, JungMin was going to _kill_ him later, but it was just too perfect.  
      
    "I think we have another horse," he said slowly, and NaYoung looked up at him hopefully.  
      
    "What do you think, NaYoung ah?"  YoungSaeng reached out and played with JungMin's red hair.  "JungMin appa could be our horse.  See his hair?  It's like the mane on your horse." 

NaYoung considered JungMin for a moment, tilting her head side to side. JungMin was trying to smile, but glared at YoungSaeng when the girl wasn't looking right at him.

"He does look like a horse," NaYoung nodded solemnly. "You can be the baby," she grinned at him.

"I don't want to be the baby," JungMin said politely. NaYoung pouted and looked at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng chuckled, but figured he should probably come up with a compromise before he really was killed.  "Why don't we make the turtle the baby?"  He suggested.  
      
    She pursed her lips in thought about that, looking from JungMin to the turtle.  "Okay," she nodded after a moment.  "Then you can be the daddy horse?" she asked JungMin, head tilted to one side. 

"Okay, I can be the daddy horse," JungMin nodded, glancing askance at the turtle. "So, how do we play then?" he asked.

"Um..." NaYoung considered, looking down at the horse in her hands and petting his mane. "You're going to the park, so umma horse will carry the baby, and you have to carry us, cause we're your owners," she said, scooting over to YoungSaeng's side. JungMin stared blankly at her.

YoungSaeng somehow managed not to laugh.  "Let's not break daddy horse's back," he suggested to NaYoung, smiling.  JungMin could lift up much more than their weight, yes, but it would look very odd, and he wasn't sure JungMin's patience would stretch that far.  That didn't mean he couldn't give NaYoung a ride, but that was up to him. 

"How about this NaYoung," JungMin said with a pained smile. "Appa Mal will give you a ride, but Appa has to stay with the umma horse, is that okay?"

NaYoung looked at YoungSaeng and then back at JungMin, nodding. "Okay."

"Okay, so, where's the park then?" JungMin asked with a small smile.

"Umm.... the couch," NaYoung beamed, scrambling over to start climbing up onto JungMin's back.

"She's going to make me crawl down the stairs, isn't she?" JungMin looked at his boyfriend morosely as he helped the struggling girl, nearly choking when she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You should probably stand for that," YoungSaeng chuckled, helping her steady herself on JungMin's back and showing her how to hold on without choking JungMin.  "Do I have to stay here?" he pouted a little, rubbing her back a little as she giggled and clung to JungMin. 

"No, Appa comes too," NaYoung whined as she sat up a bit better on JungMin's back.

"I just meant Appa brings the umma and baby horse with, he's coming too," JungMin said, getting turned around and starting to crawl on his hands and knees towards the door. "Make sure she doesn't fall Saeng."

YoungSaeng smiled, picking up the 'umma' and 'baby' horses and stood, walking along beside JungMin slowly as he crawled along.  He kept half-bent to have one hand lightly against NaYoung's back to make sure she didn't fall off.  The little girl giggled happily, playing with bits of JungMin's red hair. 

Wincing slightly as she tugged on his hair a little too hard, JungMin grumbled to himself, but kept going, crawling towards the stairs. "You should ask Appa to neigh like a horse, NaYoung, you'd like it," he chuckled, turning his head to look up at YoungSaeng with a grin.

"Horsey!" NaYoung giggled, not really paying attention.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the foster parents had come around to the bottom and were looking up at them with wide eyes.

"She wanted to play horses," JungMin chuckled down to them, reaching around to keep the girl steady as he slowly got to his feet to walk down the stairs.

Laughing quietly at JungMin's statement, YoungSaeng helped keep her steady as they headed down.  Nearing the bottom, he cleared his throat and gave a perfect neigh.  NaYoung's lips parted in surprise before she laughed loudly in delight, wrapping her arms more securely around JungMin's neck and hiding her face in his collar.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled widely at Mrs. Lee as they passed her and her husband, the woman looking more than a little amused. 

Slowly easing down onto the couch, JungMin let NaYoung go as she scrambled to the side and started bouncing on the cushion. "Do it again!" she squealed at YoungSaeng.

"Maybe he can do it later before you leave," JungMin said, holding her hand so she didn't tumble off the couch. "I think it's time for grown ups to talk, can you sit quietly?" NaYoung looked at him with a pout but nodded, slowly crouching down to sit. "Here, you take umma and baby horse and play on the floor," JungMin took the stuffed toys from YoungSaeng, waiting until NaYoung had sat down on the floor and handed them to her.

The foster parents had followed them in, taking a seat on the other couch. "This is a very nice house, I'm almost jealous," the woman said, laughing lightly.

"Glad you approve," YoungSaeng smiled, sitting down next to JungMin after a moment, watching NaYoung play happily with the toys.  "We wanted a place where she can grow up happy," he looked towards them.  
      
    She nodded.  "It certainly is a relief you're taking her welfare seriously.  You plan on living here for quite a few years, I take it?" 

"Yeah, we like it here," JungMin nodded, leaning back against the couch. "It's quiet, and safe, and the schools are good. We want her to have the best childhood possible."

"And you think you'll be able to give her that?" the husband asked, looking between them.

"We know we can," JungMin said with a soft smile as he looked down at NaYoung.

The woman looked at her husband, with a small frown before looking back at them. "How long have you two been together?"

YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly to one side.  "It's close to nine months now."  
      
    "That isn't a long time...you believe your relationship is that strong?" she looked between them both.  "Having a child is not easy."  
      
    "We are aware of that, and we both are committed to our relationship and to raising NaYoung," YoungSaeng replied. 

"What would happen if you broke up?" the man asked, his expression serious.

JungMin looked over at YoungSaeng, not able to imagine his life without the older man. Shaking his head, he turned back to the couple. "Even if that were to happen, which isn't going to happen, I would still be there to take care of NaYoung."

"But she's not your daughter," he said.

"She is as much my daughter, as she is YoungSaeng's," JungMin said, trying to keep his temper in check. "We didn't take this on lightly," he continued, "nor would we have considered bringing her into our lives if we weren't absolutely committed to each other, and committed to raising NaYoung in the happiest home possible. She deserves that."

YoungSaeng found JungMin's hand and squeezed it lightly, somewhat annoyed at the questions doubting their love but understanding the foster parents were just trying to cover all possibilities.  
      
    "You haven't wondered if two men will be able to properly care for a little girl?"  The woman asked.  "Particularly when she gets older."  
      
    "Both our mothers are more than happy to help us if we have any difficulties," YoungSaeng answered.  "We have a strong network of family and friends who are willing to help if anything comes up." 

"We know that our situation is a little unusual, but we are very determined in raising NaYoung, and making sure she's happy," JungMin said, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand back. "We know you want what's best for her, so do we."

The foster mother took in a deep breath, glancing at her husband with a small smile. "We're sorry if these questions are a little harsh, thank you for understanding. We both do feel that you would take care of NaYoung, and that this is a good home for her."

JungMin breathed slightly in relief at that. Hopefully that was a good sign.

"After the last meeting and how well you got along with NaYoung, we were pretty sure that this would be the best choice," the man said.

"We probably shouldn't be saying any of this, but it's a good possibility the decision will be made soon," the woman smiled.

YoungSaeng's expression brightened.  "We look forward to hearing from you and the agency," he nodded with a small smile.  Then he glanced at the time.  "For now though, I will make lunch for everyone," he bowed his head to politely excuse himself as he stood.  
      
    NaYoung blinked up at him.  "Where's Appa going?"  
      
    "I'm just going into the kitchen to make you something to eat, are you hungry?" he smiled at his daughter.  She nodded up at him.  "Then I'll be right back," he chuckled, gaze lingering on her before he smiled at JungMin and turned to go into the kitchen. 

NaYoung stood up, clutching the stuffed horse to her chest as she toddled over to her foster mother and presented the horse to her. "Can I keep it?" she asked with a pout. The woman smiled, looking up to JungMin who nodded. It was hers after all.

"Of course sweetie," she chuckled, petting the horse. "Are you having a nice time with your Appa?"

"Uh huh," NaYoung nodded slowly. "Where's Umma?"

"We talked about this, Umma won't be here," the woman said, smoothing down NaYoung's hair. "You didn't want to see her, right?" NaYoung shook her head. 

"You don't like Umma?" JungMin asked and NaYoung turned around to look at him, shaking her head again. "Why don't you like Umma?"

NaYoung frowned, her forehead bunching up in thought and she crawled up into her foster mother's lap, burying her face in the woman's shirt. "She wasn't exactly nice to NaYoung at the meeting," the woman sighed, holding the little girl.

"Kind of gathered that," JungMin nodded, smiling sadly at the girl.

"We made it kind of clear to the agency that the mother should not have anything to do with NaYoung," the husband said, his frown deepening. "The things she was saying weren't very...appropriate."

"Things like what?" JungMin pried, his head tilting to the side. The couple looked at each other for a moment before the wife turned back.

"SangMi spent the entire time she had with NaYoung trying to convince her to tell YoungSaeng that she wanted to be with her mother and father," she said, shaking her head. "NaYoung didn't understand and SangMi got angry with her, told her that NaYoung belonged to her."

"She's a troubled girl," JungMin said, his lips pursed. He didn't understand how a mother could be so vile to a child, and was grateful the foster family and the agency seemed to be seeing right through her act.

Listening in as he started cooking, YoungSaeng's lips pressed together and he gave a shaky sigh before he turned back to the stove.  He was glad that the agency wasn't going to let NaYoung near SangMi again, and at the same time upset that NaYoung had to go through that in the first place.  He couldn't understand SangMi, how she could do such a thing to her own child.  But he'd never understood her.  
      
    He knew that chances were slim she'd let the whole issue drop there, but they would take what came in stride.  They weren't going to let her hurt NaYoung, nor get to YoungSaeng himself.  He belonged with JungMin, the person whom he'd trust with his life and more.  
      
    Having checked with his mother before this to make sure three was a good age for ordinary food ("easy on the spices," she'd warned him), he made them all japchae, humming quietly to himself as he listened to the conversation in the living room.  
      
    A while later, he had the dishes all placed on the table as well as drinks.  "Lunch is ready," he said, leaning into the living room. 

NaYoung had looked up at the sound of YoungSaeng's voice, and started to scramble her way off of the woman's lap. Chuckling, JungMin stood up and followed after the little girl. "You ready to eat NaYoung?" he asked, and she craned her neck to look up at him, smiling widely.

Taking her hand, JungMin led her into the dining area where they had the new large table set up, as well as a chair with a booster seat for NaYoung. The foster parents followed JungMin into the room and he motioned for them to take a seat. The woman sat down next to NaYoung on one side, leaving the other side open for YoungSaeng.

JungMin went into the kitchen to help YoungSaeng, smiling widely at him. "I think it's going well," he whispered when he was next to his boyfriend, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

YoungSaeng smiled up at his boyfriend with a nod, leaning into JungMin a little.  "It is," he sighed a little in relief, making a special plate for NaYoung that she wouldn't have trouble eating.  
      
    Passing JungMin side dishes to bring out, he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend lightly.  "I'm glad Kyu offered to show me new recipes," he chuckled quietly. 

"I'm glad he did too, I don't think they would have liked the overly spiced meals you usually make," JungMin chuckled, returning the kiss. Bringing the plates out, he set them down so they were within easy reach and went back for NaYoung's plate.

Once everyone was seated, JungMin chuckled at NaYoung working on trying to eat. "This is very good, the foster mother said, eating a few bites. "This is one of NaYoung's favorites."

"Glad it's to your liking," YoungSaeng smiled, watching NaYoung as well.  She was trying to eat with chopsticks like them, and having difficulty getting her tiny fingers into the right position despite using the elastic band around the end that children used to help them learn.  
      
    "We're trying to show her how to eat with utensils, but more often than not she gives up and uses her fingers," Mr. Lee chuckled.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled wider at the pout on NaYoung's lips as one of the kid chopsticks slipped out of the band and fell onto the plate again.  Leaning over, he picked it up and reattached it to the elastic, showing her how to hold it easier. 

"It's okay if she uses her fingers, I end up doing the same sometimes," JungMin said, wrinkling his nose at NaYoung.

"What is it that you two do for work," Mr. Lee asked, sipping a little at his water.

"We're performers at a club," JungMin said, laughing slightly at the odd look he was given by the wife. "We sing and dance. Mostly sing," he clarified, they hadn't gotten back into dancing yet, his leg still needed more time.

"How often do you perform?" the man continued asking questions.

"Four nights a week, and during the summer we perform at the park," JungMin said, eating a bit more.

"Our boss at the club has been considering giving us a weekend show as well, but there's no confirmation on that yet," YoungSaeng said, glancing at JungMin with a small smile.  
      
    "Since I'm assuming you both perform together, how would NaYoung be looked after while you're at work?"  Mr. Lee asked.  
      
    "We've discussed with one of our friends the possibility of babysitting her while we're at work," YoungSaeng replied.  "He's actually available to drop in this afternoon if you would like to meet him."  They'd discussed with KyuJong the possibility of the foster parents wanting to meet NaYoung's babysitter as well. 

"It seems you've got answers for everything," the wife chuckled. "We would like to meet him if he's going to be a fixture in NaYoung's raising. Does he have experience with children?"

"He has a nephew, and he's been volunteering at a children's center downtown," JungMin nodded. While KyuJong had been great with the kids, he had been overwhelmed with just how many there were. He would do much better with looking after one child. "Plus, if he needs help, we have many other friends just a phonecall away."

Mr. Lee nodded.  "And as far as education goes, she'll be of the right age to enroll in elementary in a couple years.  How are the school facilities in Wando?"  
      
    "There's an elementary school within walking distance from here, it's clean and the staff are friendly," YoungSaeng nodded once he'd swallowed.  "There's also two different middle schools whose bus routes pass by here for when she's older.  We did our best to make sure when we bought the house it was in the best location we could find." 

"Well, you both have put a lot of thought into this," Mr. Lee nodded. Looking down at his plate, he sighed. "You both should know that SangMi has been making some very...outrageous claims to the agency."

"Oh?" JungMin blinked, looking over at YoungSaeng with a frown. "What kind of claims?"

"She told the agency that you both were living with six other men," Mr. Lee continued, looking a bit uncomfortable. "That you were engaging in some...immoral activities."

"....What?" JungMin couldn't help but stare at the man in confusion. Immoral activities?

"Basically she said you and JungMin were having wild orgies," Mrs. Lee said bluntly, looking at YoungSaeng. JungMin choked on air.

YoungSaeng nearly choked on his glass of water, coughing a little into his hand.  NaYoung blinked at them all.  
      
    "What's that?" she asked innocently, and YoungSaeng shook his head hard, trying to regain his breath.  
      
    "Nothing," he said, smoothing down her hair before looking back at the foster parents.  "While it is true that we did live with other men, the reason for doing so was to share the cost of living expenses," he told them.  "Just because we are interested in men doesn't mean we would participate in activities like those."  
      
    Initial shock aside, YoungSaeng realized that the claims meant something else entirely, chills going down his spine.  
      
    SangMi knew where they lived.  
      
    "We never said we believed her, given her track record to date," Mrs. Lee shook her head.  "But we thought that we would ask about it anyways." 

"Rest assured, we are not involved in anything of that nature," JungMin shook his head. Games of spin the bottle aside of course. "Nor would we expose NaYoung to anything like that."

"We didn't think you would, and the claim is a little too outlandish that even the agency wasn't taking it into consideration," Mr. Lee said. "Although that is a little tame in comparison to the other things she's said you two have done."

"She seems to have a wild imagination," JungMin said, pursing his lips. "Curious though, what else did she claim?"

"That you've killed people," Mrs. Lee laughed. "While that would be a serious claim, she said YoungSaeng did it with his voice."

Somehow YoungSaeng managed to keep a straight face, even though his heart sank at the words.  He _had_ killed people with his voice, but how did SangMi know that?  She must have been following them in Busan for sure...but YoungSaeng hadn't killed anyone there.  The only time he'd killed facility staff with his voice was in the facility buildings, and out in the park at KwangJu.  Had she followed him there too?  
      
    This was getting very serious, but these people couldn't know just how serious it was, or they'd begin to wonder if the claims were true.  "She's a very troubled person, it wouldn't be surprising if she's come up with stranger things," YoungSaeng nodded after a moment.  "Just...out of curiosity, where has she been since the meeting in Masan?"  
      
    "We're not supposed to give information like that, but she's been well away from here," Mrs. Lee told him.  Somehow YoungSaeng wasn't reassured. 

"We appreciate you letting us know about these claims," JungMin said, glancing at YoungSaeng. They would definitely have to talk once they left. SangMi was far more dangerous than they had anticipated, and could make trouble for them all.

"I wouldn't worry about them," Mrs. Lee said with a smile. "She only started making these after she found out she wasn't going to have visitations with NaYoung."

"She doesn't care about NaYoung," JungMin sighed, stirring his food around on his plate. "NaYoung is just a means to get to Saeng."

"That's kind of what we had figured out after the first meeting," Mr. Lee nodded. "So I wouldn't worry about her too much anymore."

YoungSaeng looked down at his plate, moving things around with his chopsticks.  He'd lost his appetite.  
      
    A small sniffle drew his attention to the little girl beside him.  NaYoung's eyes had glassed over with tears, scrubbing at them with a tiny fist and getting sauce over her face.  
      
    Pain flashed in YoungSaeng's eyes; they should have waited until NaYoung was more occupied to talk about her mother.  "Hey, it's okay," he said softly, reaching out to take her small wrist and pull her hand away before she could get sauce in her eyes.  He picked up a napkin and cleaned her face, smoothing her hair back.  He didn't know what to say.  
      
    "Why doesn't Umma love me?"  NaYoung sniffled, looking up at him with wide eyes glistening with tears.  "Was I bad?"  
      
    The back of YoungSaeng's eyes burned.  "No, you weren't bad," he told her quietly, hugging her as best as he could.  "It wasn't you." 

JungMin's jaw clenched at seeing NaYoung crying. She should never have to cry over SangMi. SangMi didn't deserve to those tears. Seeing as lunch was over, JungMin stood up and went around to kneel down next to YoungSaeng and NaYoung. "Hey NaYoung, how would you like some ice cream?" he asked softly, looking up at her with a bright smile.

NaYoung pulled back from YoungSaeng's arms, still sniffling as she looked at JungMin with watery eyes. "Ice cream?" she said, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, would you like a big bowl of ice cream?" JungMin said, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were still falling. NaYoung looked up at YoungSaeng and then back down, nodding.

Smiling sadly, YoungSaeng ran his fingers gently through her hair, kissing the top of her head.  "Then we'll get you some ice cream," he murmured, hugging her again and missing how the foster parents looked at each other.  
      
    Once he was sure she was calmer he pulled back, starting to gather up the empty plates to bring into the kitchen.  Mrs. Lee shifted closer to NaYoung and started to clean off her sticky hands gently, NaYoung still sniffling. 

JungMin picked up the remaining plates and joined YoungSaeng in the kitchen, setting them down on the counter. As he passed by to get the ice cream from the freezer, he squeezed YoungSaeng's shoulder and smiled sadly at him. "We'll have to remember to watch what we say around her," he whispered, setting the carton down on the counter and getting out a bowl.

YoungSaeng drew in a slow breath, nodding.  "Yeah."  It hurt to see the little girl so upset, not understanding why her own mother despised her.  
      
    He rinsed off the plates and bowls and placed them in the dishwasher before cleaning off the counter, taking the time to calm down before they both went back into the other room.  "When did HyungJoon and KyuJong say they'd get here?" he murmured, looking to JungMin. 

"Should be soon, do you want me to call them and see if they're on their way? I think Kevin was going to give them a ride," JungMin said, scooping out a few spoonfuls of the chocolate ice cream.

"That would be good," YoungSaeng nodded.  "KyuJong tends to show up early, but I want her to have time to recover from that first," he said quietly so that the people in the other room wouldn't hear. 

"Okay," JungMin nodded, leaning over to give YoungSaeng a quick kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you go take her ice cream to her, and I'll go in the other room and make the call."

Nodding with a grateful smile, YoungSaeng hugged the younger man briefly before picking up the bowl and carrying it to the table along with a spoon.  "Ice cream's here," he smiled, and NaYoung's lips curled into a wobbly smile when she saw the frozen treat.  He placed it down in front of her and she said a quiet 'thank you' before picking up the spoon. 

When JungMin came back from the call, NaYoung's whole face was covered in chocolate, and JungMin had to keep from laughing out loud. Coming up behind YoungSaeng he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "They'll be here in about ten."

"Is that good ice cream?" JungMin asked as he straightened back up, going back around the table to retaking his seat. NaYoung grinned, her whole mouth a chocolate mess. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nodding to JungMin's whisper, YoungSaeng couldn't help but smile watching his daughter.  Mrs. Lee had given up trying to clean her up until she'd finished the ice cream.  
      
    Continuing to chat idly with the foster parents, YoungSaeng avoided any more sensitive subjects.  They'd just cleaned NaYoung up from the mess and placed the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.  "That would be NaYoung's babysitter," YoungSaeng smiled, standing up and excusing himself as Mrs. Lee helped NaYoung out of the booster seat to bring her back to the living room.  
      
    He padded over to the door, unlocking it and opening it with a smile.  "Hey," he stepped aside to let KyuJong and HyungJoon in, waving to Kevin in his van. 

"Hi," KyuJong smiled brightly, stepping in and shuffling over to let HyungJoon in, taking off his coat and shoes. "How's it going so far?" he whispered when JungMin appeared to take their coats.

"Pretty good," JungMin chuckled. "She just finished some ice cream so she may be a little hyper."

"That'll be fun," HyungJoon smiled widely, excited to see YoungSaeng's child.  He'd sort of just hitchhiked along, not needed for the meeting but wanting to come along anyways.  Getting his boots off, he stepped out of the way for his boyfriend and resisted the urge to peek into the other room.  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled thankfully at KyuJong.  "Thank you for coming." 

"Not a problem," KyuJong returned the smile, squeezing YoungSaeng's arm lightly. "So, can we meet her?"

"Of course, come on," JungMin rolled his eyes, turning around to go back into the living room. NaYoung had gone back to playing with the stuffed animals, on the floor. When everyone filed into the living room, NaYoung looked up, her eyes wide as saucers at the new people. "Mr and Mrs. Lee? This is KyuJong, he'll be the one looking after NaYoung," JungMin said, pulling KyuJong forward a little.

"Nice to meet you," KyuJong bowed, his eyes immediately going to the little girl who frozen on the floor. "And this is NaYoung?" he said, crouching down in front of her. "Hi NaYoung, how are you?"

NaYoung didn't say anything, scooting back towards her foster parents, but kept looking at KyuJong shyly. "It's nice to meet you KyuJong," Mrs. Lee chuckled. She looked over at HyungJoon. "And who is this?"

HyungJoon smiled, bowing politely.  "My name is HyungJoon, I'm KyuJong's boyfriend," he introduced himself.  
      
    "HyungJoon also works at the children's center downtown, and he's the one KyuJong would call if there's an emergency and we can't be reached," YoungSaeng explained.  They couldn't bring their phones with them while they were performing.  
      
    "I see you have everything covered," Mrs. Lee nodded.  "Nice to meet you."  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled at NaYoung.  "NaYoung ah, this is KyuJong and HyungJoon, they're our friends." 

Sitting down on the floor, KyuJong continued to smile at NaYoung. He saw the stuffed turtle and horse next to him and picked up the turtle. "Who's this NaYoung?" he asked, petting the soft shell.

"The baby," NaYoung said, eyeing the turtle.

"The baby?" KyuJong blinked in confusion.

"Uh huh," NaYoung nodded, crawling back over and picking up the horse. "This is the umma," she said, playing with the horse's mane. She looked up and pointed at JungMin. "That's the Appa," she grinned.

"The Appa?" KyuJong held back the laugh, looking up at JungMin who gave a long suffering sigh. "Appa Mal?"

"Yes, apparently," JungMin said, taking a seat on the couch.

"NaYoung got a ride downstairs from her Appa Mal," YoungSaeng smiled as he sat down on the floor as well.  
      
    HyungJoon had to hold back a snort of laughter.  "Did you have fun NaYoung ah?" he grinned widely.  
      
    "Uh-huh!"  She nodded enthusiastically, hugging the horse tightly as she looked at them both with wide eyes.  
      
    It was a little different than playing cars with KyuBok, but HyungJoon smiled anyways.  "Can we play too?" he asked her. 

NaYoung gave HyungJoon a doubtful look. "But there's already an Appa and an Umma," she said.

"Can he be something else?" KyuJong asked, still holding onto the turtle. NaYoung sighed and thought about it.

"He can be another baby," she said with a firm nod. KyuJong snorted in laughter, hiding his face behind the turtle.

"Sure does whine like one," JungMin chuckled.

"I do not!"  HyungJoon protested, not really helping his point with the audible whine in his voice.  He flopped down on his stomach.  "NaYoung ah, Appa Mal's being mean to the baby."  He sniffled, living up to his part with a wibbly lower lip.  
      
    She stared at him, then pouted up at JungMin.  "Don't be mean to your baby."  YoungSaeng was trying not to laugh and had to clap one hand over his mouth when NaYoung placed her hands on her hips to add to her 'authority'. 

JungMin's eyebrows went up. "Uh...I'm sorry NaYoung, I'll be nicer to the baby," he said sweetly.

"You apologize to the baby, and give him a kiss," NaYoung demanded. KyuJong had to turn away, leaning his head on HyungJoon's shoulder as he shook in contained laughter. JungMin stared helplessly at the little girl.

YoungSaeng's shoulders shook, eyes crinkled as he covered his grin with one hand.  Both foster parents looked more than a little amused; they'd probably seen something similar before.  
      
    HyungJoon looked like he was fearing for his life once the visitors were gone, but kept up with the act, blinking innocent eyes at JungMin. 

Seeing as he wasn't going to get out of it by the way NaYoung was scowling at him, JungMin sighed and slid off the couch, scooting over next to HyungJoon. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. 

That seemed to satisfy the little girl because she immediately toddled over to YoungSaeng and crawled up into his lap. JungMin wrinkled his nose at HyungJoon and scooted back towards the couch.

HyungJoon grinned cheekily at JungMin before wiping his cheek, resting his head in his arms as he watched NaYoung.  YoungSaeng smiled widely as his daughter climbed into his lap, running one hand through her hair until she took it and played with his fingers.  
      
    "You've all known each other for a long time?"  Mrs. Lee asked, smiling at the cute scene.  
      
    "For about nine months," HyungJoon nodded, pushing himself up into a proper sitting position after a moment now that he wasn't focused on playing with NaYoung. 

"Did you work for JungMin's mother as well?" Mr. Lee asked. KyuJong blinked at that, but nodded, remembering the cover story that they had been told.

"It's kind of how we all met," KyuJong said lightly with a smile.

"HyungJoon and I have known each other for about two years now," JungMin clarified when he saw Mrs. Lee's puzzled expression. "And HyungJoon's brother was friends with YoungSaeng, they introduced us. We were working for my mother, but you know how companies are."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Lee nodded. "But you're not working for her anymore?"

"No, rotating contracts," KyuJong put in seamlessly. "Once our contracts were up we all decided to stay together, that's how we ended up in Wando."

    They continued to talk, the foster parents asking questions about their lives and what they were planning on doing for NaYoung.  The hardest questions were over though, and it wasn't an interrogation so much as it was curiosity.  HyungJoon could see they felt relaxed being here, and couldn't see any hidden meanings in the glances they exchanged every now and then.  
      
    The afternoon wore on until it was getting dark outside, the sun setting early.  Finally Mrs. Lee sighed with a small smile, looking at the clock.  "We will have to be leaving now...there's still the drive back to Masan."  
      
    YoungSaeng nodded a little, looking down at the little girl who'd fallen asleep in his lap shortly before.  The sugar rush from the ice cream had finally ran out, NaYoung curled up with one small fist holding on to his shirt, the stuffed horse forgotten on the ground beside him. 

Mrs. Lee smiled thoughtfully at NaYoung in YoungSaeng's lap as she stood up. "You want to carry her out to the car YoungSaeng?" she asked.

"I'll go get her coat and stuff," JungMin said, picking himself up off the floor and going to the closet where her coat and mittens were.

Looking up at the woman, YoungSaeng smiled with a nod, returning his gaze to his sleeping daughter.  Taking care of her would be an adventure and a half, but he couldn't imagine anything better.  
      
    When JungMin returned with her winter outfit, he carefully slipped her arms into the sleeves, zipping it up and being careful not to wake her up as he got her into her hat, mittens and boots.  Then he stood up, NaYoung nestled in his arms.  
      
    "She's bringing the horse home," he murmured with a small smile, and HyungJoon grinned before picking it up, handing it to Mrs. Lee.  
      
    "Thank you for having us over, it was a very enjoyable experience," she said quietly, and YoungSaeng nodded, heading over to the entranceway.  
      
    "Thank you for coming all the way here." 

JungMin helped YoungSaeng get his shoes on so he didn't have to put NaYoung down, and then followed the couple and YoungSaeng out the door. Mr. Lee was already getting the car warmed up while his wife was opening up the back door.

"We'll let the agency know how the visit went," she said as YoungSaeng got NaYoung into the carseat. "You should be hearing from them in a couple days." Once NaYoung was buckled in, she set the stuffed horse in her lap.

Nodding, YoungSaeng smiled down at the little girl, kissing her forehead gently before leaning back out of the car and closing the door.  "Have a safe trip back," he smiled, bowing his head.  
      
    They drove off, and YoungSaeng watched them go.  Once he couldn't see the car anymore, he let out a soft sigh of relief, leaning against JungMin beside him. 

Wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's waist, JungMin kissed the side of his head. "She'll be back. To stay," he said quietly.

YoungSaeng's smile widened as he nodded, hugging JungMin back.  "I'm glad that went well," he whispered.  He hadn't wanted to let her go, but with luck, soon he wouldn't have to.  Leaning up to kiss JungMin lightly, he took his boyfriend's hand and started back towards the house. 

"So am I," JungMin nodded, following YoungSaeng along. Back inside, KyuJong and HyungJoon were on the couch, waiting patiently.

"She's adorable YoungSaeng," KyuJong said with a smile when they came. "She looks just like you."

Chuckling, YoungSaeng got his boots off before padding into the living room to sit down on the other couch.  "I can't wait until she comes here to live...things won't ever be the same, that's for sure."  
      
    "I can't believe she got you to be 'Appa Mal'," HyungJoon grinned up at JungMin.  "She's already tied you around her little finger." 

JungMin sneered at HyungJoon, tapping him lightly upside the back of his head before moving over to sit next to YoungSaeng. "Quiet you."

"So, does that mean they've already decided?" KyuJong asked, looking hopeful.

"They haven't officially decided yet, but they were both hinting that the next time we hear from them, it would be very good news," YoungSaeng smiled widely, scooting to lean against JungMin.  
      
    "That's great," HyungJoon grinned, rubbing the back of his head after the hit.  "She was practically attached to you, I think she'd be very happy here." 

"She liked her room at least," JungMin nodded, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. Looking down at his boyfriend, he frowned. "You want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" KyuJong blinked, looking between them at the serious expression.

YoungSaeng sobered immediately, looking up at JungMin.  After a moment he gave a soft sigh and turned to their two friends.  
      
    "SangMi has been trying to file claims against us to the agency," he said quietly.  "Normally this wouldn't be anything to worry about, but...she's telling them that we lived with six other men, and that I killed people with my voice.  Who knows what else she's been saying." 

KyuJong sat up a little straighter, his eyes narrowed. "How would she know that?"

"Good question," JungMin said, squeezing YoungSaeng's side. "We knew she was following us in Busan, but Saeng didn't kill anyone there, I did. So she must have followed us to KwangJu, and then here to Wando."

"That means she knows where the apartment is...and it's pretty safe to say that she knows where we live now too," YoungSaeng said quietly, looking down at his feet.  "She's never going to let this go."  
      
    "If she tries to bother you and NaYoung, you should file a restraining order on her," HyungJoon frowned.  "She's nuts to follow you this far."  
      
    "I'm not sure a restraining order would be enough," the older man said softly, closing his eyes. 

"But how come we've never seen her?" KyuJong asked in confusion. He would have thought YoungSaeng would have felt someone following him like he usually did.

"We had no idea she was following us in Busan either," JungMin said. "Didn't know until she sat down at the table we were eating at when I went to the bathroom."

"She's careful," YoungSaeng shook his head.  "Maybe more than the facility staff."  She also knew him, knew what he looked out for, what caught his attention and what wouldn't.  He wouldn't be able to notice her following until she stepped out in front of him.  
      
    "What are we going to do?"  He opened his eyes, looking up at JungMin and biting his lower lip.  "We can't escape from her."  
      
    Even for the fact that he didn't love her anymore, had moved on from that part of his life and never wanted to look back, he was still so helpless when it came to his ex, and he hated it. 

"I don't know Saeng," JungMin frowned. "I don't want to have to wait for her to make the first move, but there's not much we can do. Our focus is NaYoung and keeping her safe."

"Do you think SangMi would do something to hurt her?" KyuJong asked quietly, not really wanting to think about that precious little girl being caught up in all of this.

"She was willing to use NaYoung as a pawn to get me back, so I really don't know," YoungSaeng shook his head, drawing one leg up and resting his chin on his knee.  
      
    "Do you have a picture of her or something?"  HyungJoon looked to YoungSaeng.  "If we knew what she looked like, we could all keep an eye out for her.  It's a small town."  But YoungSaeng shook his head; he didn't have anything of hers. 

"We'll just have to be extra careful," JungMin sighed, leaning his head against YoungSaeng's. He didn't want the good day to be ruined by thoughts of SangMi, but it was hard to not think of it. The girl had them backed into a corner now, and was far more threatening than the facility ever was. "I'm not so worried about any of us, it's just NaYoung I worry about."

"Same," YoungSaeng nodded, closing his eyes.  "We'll look after her," he said softly, wrapping one arm loosely around his boyfriend.  
      
    "We all will," HyungJoon agreed, finding KyuJong's hand and squeezing it lightly.  YoungSaeng cracked his eyes open to smile at them. 

"She is kind of one of us now," JungMin chuckled, kissing YoungSaeng's temple. "And no one messes with one of us and gets away with it."

"Right," YoungSaeng smiled in return, scooting closer.  It helped him relax a little.  After a moment he turned to the others.  "What are you both planning to do for the rest of the night?"  
      
    "No idea," HyungJoon blinked, looking to KyuJong.  "HyunJoong and KiBum are working late tonight, no idea about Kevin and SooHyun." 

"Well you're welcome to hang out here," JungMin settled more into the couch. "We can go out for dinner later to celebrate."

"That would be fun," HyungJoon perked up, smiling happily.  SangMi was a threat, yes, but they couldn't let it distract them from the main reason for today: that NaYoung had visited, and her foster parents clearly approved of everything JungMin and YoungSaeng had done...and that NaYoung would be living with them soon, hopefully very soon.  
      
    "If no one has to work early tomorrow, we can wait until the others are off of work too and all go together," YoungSaeng quirked a smile, one hand lightly on JungMin's knee. 

"That sounds good," KyuJong nodded, leaning against HyungJoon. "It's been a while since we've all been out to eat together. Maybe somewhere a little nicer than the diners and fast food we've had in the past, he chuckled softly.

"I think we can afford to eat a little nicer than that," JungMin laughed. "And definitely better than our first meal together was."

"Considering the _first_ meal was a stack of packaged junk food, I'd hope this would be better," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "Anyone know where Kevin and SooHyun are?  At the apartment?"  
      
    "No idea," HyungJoon shrugged, looking at KyuJong who could reach them much faster than the time it took to call their apartment phone, then each of their cell phones (and even then, sometimes they didn't answer). 

"Why do I feel like a messenger pigeon sometimes?" KyuJong sighed, but he closed his eyes and took a breath. It only took a moment before he opened his eyes again. "SooHyun's at the apartment, Kevin's on his way from work, and in case you're wondering, KiBum and HyunJoong just got home as well. Though, they probably wouldn't have answered if we called."

"Good to know... I think," JungMin snort wryly. "So should we head over there in a little bit?"

"They're home early," YoungSaeng chuckled.  "And we should."  
      
    "I'm not going into that apartment until someone makes sure they're not in the middle of something, _again_ ," HyungJoon sunk lower in his seat, a pitiful expression on his face. 

"You'll miss them when they're gone," KyuJong laughed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

"Alright, let's go then. Who's driving?" JungMin asked, grinning.

"YoungSaeng, please," KyuJong said, his eyes wide. "Min, you are a terrible, _terrible_ driver." JungMin had only got his license the week before, and after the first ride with the redhead, KyuJong wouldn't set foot in the car again if he was driving.

YoungSaeng laughed loudly at that, patting JungMin's knee.  "You'll get better Min, when you stop thinking we're on a race track."  He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's lips before standing and going to get the car keys from the counter. 

JungMin just grumbled, easing up off the couch and shaking out his bad leg. He saw the way KyuJong was looking at him and pouted. "I'm doing the exercises, I promise! All this running around with the midget just agitated it."

Unconvinced, KyuJong looked over at YoungSaeng as he stood up. "Is he?"

YoungSaeng turned around and eyed his boyfriend. "...I make sure he does them while I'm around, but I can't say if he has while I'm not." 

"I am," JungMin huffed, crossing his arms like a child. "You people seem to have no faith in me."

"Would it help if I came over every day and acted like your personal trainer?" KyuJong chuckled, heading towards the door to get his shoes on.

"No," JungMin mumbled, gathering up coats and handing YoungSaeng his. "Can we just go please?"

"Yes, we'll go," YoungSaeng smiled, taking his coat.  "I know you're doing your exercises, Min.  You want to dance again, right?"  He smiled up at his boyfriend before pulling his coat on, buttoning it and following KyuJong to the door.  HyungJoon trailed along after them. 

"Yes, I want to dance again," JungMin said, smiling as he watched YoungSaeng go ahead of him towards the door.

"You don't have to drive too fast Saeng," KyuJong said, taking his coat and getting it zipped up. "Those two could be a while, and I think HyungJoon wants to keep his sanity."

"Yes, sanity, please," the younger man pleaded, stuffing his feet into his shoes and finding his coat.  
      
    "I can't drive slowly enough for them to have gone through their usual number of rounds," YoungSaeng shook his head, hand on the doorknob.  "We might as well walk at that point." 

"It's far too cold to walk, we'll just have to interrupt them," JungMin said, shooing everyone out the door. "Maybe they're being quiet for once."

"Too much to hope for," HyungJoon trudged out unwillingly when he was shooed out, following them slowly to the car waiting.  
      
    Unlocking the car doors, YoungSaeng got into the driver's seat, looking at them in amusement. 

"We'll invest in a nice pair of sound dampening head phones for you," KyuJong chuckled, opening up the back seat and sliding in.

"Maybe Saeng could just scream a bit to blow his ear drums?" JungMin suggested, shutting his door and buckling up the seat belt.

Turning on the engine, YoungSaeng waited until HyungJoon was in before pulling out of the driveway, getting them on the road.  
      
      
    For a few minutes HyunJoong just kissed KiBum slowly, his younger boyfriend wrapped up in his arms with their legs tangled together.  Head tilted to the side to have better access to KiBum's mouth, the older man slowly pulled back just enough to breathe, lips lightly brushing still.  His eyes opened to look down at the younger man, one hand framing KiBum's face lightly. 

KiBum's eyes opened as well, giving HyunJoong another light kiss before pulling back a bit. Arms settled comfortably around HyunJoong's neck, he smiled, looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm glad I called in sick," he murmured softly, playing with a strand of the man's hair.

HyunJoong chuckled, lips quirked to one side.  "If only they knew how you were 'resting' on your day off," he mused, thumb stroking KiBum's cheek lightly.  "I'm not complaining though."  Their work hours hadn't been matching up all that well lately, meaning they hadn't seen much of each other during the week. 

"Me either, I missed you," KiBum said with a small pout. "Maybe we should just open our own coffee and donut shop," he teased, pulling HyunJoong in for another kiss.

Responding to the kiss, HyunJoong nibbled lightly on KiBum's lower lip, one hand twining into his boyfriend's hair.  "I wouldn't mind that," he chuckled, but that reminded him of something.  "Might want to hold that thought though."  He kissed along KiBum's jaw lightly, to his neck.  "You have a different job in mind, remember." 

Snorting, KiBum tilted his head to the side, running a hand up and down HyunJoong's back. "What, the school thing? I don't think that's happening for a while. Besides, I'm a good baker, we could do well with a coffee shop and bakery."

"Yes you're a good baker, but that isn't what you really want to do, is it?"  HyunJoong murmured, his hand trailing along KiBum's chest slowly as he nipped at the other man's neck. 

"Well, no," KiBum murmured, his eyes fluttering. "But.. I have a better shot at making cakes for a living than ever going into medicine," he said, sighing softly.

"Why do you say that?"  HyunJoong pulled back a little to look up at his boyfriend, thumb stroking lightly over KiBum's hip. 

Smirking and shaking his head a little, KiBum fussed with a bit of HyunJoong's hair that was sticking up. "Because going to school requires money, of which I don't have. But I'm saving up for it, it'll just take until I'm eighty."

"I suppose it would," HyunJoong mused, lips quirking at the hand playing with his hair.  After a pause, he kissed KiBum softly and climbed off of him, getting out of bed and going to his bag in the corner of the room. 

KiBum blinked, whining a little when HyunJoong got up. "What're you doing?" he asked, sitting up, the blanket tucked up around his waist. "I thought we were staying in bed until the others got home."

"We can stay in bed."  HyunJoong crouched down and searching through the bag.  After a minute he found what he was looking for, an envelope hidden in one of the inside pockets.  Standing up, he went back to join KiBum on the bed, settling beside him with the blanket over one knee. 

Eyeing HyunJoong suspiciously, KiBum looked over at HyunJoong's bag then back at him. "What were you doing then?"

"Getting something, you reminded me," HyunJoong chuckled, waving the envelope slightly.  "Got something for you." 

Perking up, KiBum looked at the envelope. "What is it?" he reached out his hands, making grabby motions. "Present for me?"

"Yeah, you could call it that," HyunJoong's lips quirked, and he held the envelope out to KiBum. 

Taking the envelope, KiBum ripped open the seal and pulled out what was inside. His expression went from excited, to confused in a matter of seconds as he read and reread. "Hyun... what is this?" he asked after a moment, looking up at his boyfriend.

"An offer of admission," HyunJoong replied like it was perfectly normal, his gaze on KiBum's expression.  "For an adult education school not far from here.  They have something called an 'exploration' program that teaches advanced math, physics and chemistry as well as high school courses.  The advisor mentioned it gives their students an extra advantage on getting into university." 

"This... this is great," KiBum said softly, smiling a little, but he shook his head. "But... we can't afford this, not now. It's going to be a couple years before we have enough Hyun," he said, folding the letter up and putting it back in the envelope. 

"I'm not so stupid as to apply for you without being able to follow through," HyunJoong's lips curled, and he held up something else he'd pulled out with the envelope and kept hidden while KiBum was distracted; a bank book.  
      
    But not to the joint bank account he and KiBum now shared, that they'd been putting money in from their jobs.  The bank book to the second account, the one KiBum didn't know about, where he'd placed the money JungMin had given him back along with a percent of each of his paychecks, saving up money without his boyfriend knowing.  And now he held the bank book out to KiBum. 

Looking at the bank book, KiBum's lips pursed. He set the envelope down in his lap and took the bank book. "What's this?" he asked, opening up the book, thinking it was their account. When he saw the deposit amount, his jaw dropped. "Hyun? Did you rob a bank?"

HyunJoong laughed at that.  "No, I didn't.  JungMin and YoungSaeng felt they owed me something for using my money when you first came here, and gave it all back a while ago.  I'd already been saving up for a while, and it's all gone into this second account."  His lips quirked slightly, eyes on KiBum's.  "So, what do you think about that offer of admission?  They're still waiting for an answer I belief." 

KiBum looked up at him, stunned. He couldn't believe the older man had done this, all of this, just for him. "Hyun.. this.. I don't know what to say," he said finally, shaking his head as he looked at the bank book and then down at the envelope again. "But, what about my job? What about paying for an apartment?"

"I can make enough for the apartment, don't worry about that." HyunJoong's smile was gentle now.  "Courses only start in the summer, so you've still got a bit to go.  If you want to keep working, you can split the course load or work part-time, but money isn't an issue." 

Taking in a deep breath, KiBum didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this point. He had never expected anyone to do anything like this for him and was trying to wrap his head around the idea of going back to school. Lip trembling, he set down the bank book and leaned over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

HyunJoong leaned in and kissed KiBum's lips softly, arms circling around the younger man's waist.  "Love you, KiBum," he murmured softly, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.  
      
    He didn't say it often, not wanting the words to become overused, but when he did say so, HyunJoong meant it with all of his heart. 

"Love you too," KiBum replied, kissing HyunJoong again. "You just weren't going to give up on me, were you?" he chuckled softly, his grip tightening as he climbed into HyunJoong's lap. "I don't think I can say thank you enough."

"Just like you didn't give up on me," HyunJoong chuckled, smiling at KiBum as he adjusted how he was sitting to compensate.  "And this is more than enough for me."  He drew KiBum back down into a kiss, eyes closing as he held the younger man close. 

Heart swelling in his chest, KiBum returned the solid kiss, feeding every bit of emotion into it that he could. He was so grateful and happy for HyunJoong, and he just wanted to be able to show that as best he could.

Lips curling upwards into the kiss as it deepened, HyunJoong adjusted KiBum's position in his lap slightly, shifting to lean his back against the headboard as one hand trailed down KiBum's chest and stomach.  
      
    The door to the apartment clicked open, HyungJoon coming in.  "Hey guys, we're going out for—"  
      
    Unfortunately, neither KiBum or HyunJoong had bothered to close their bedroom door.  
      
    HyungJoon released a tortured shriek and high-tailed it back out the door, nearly bowling both KyuJong and YoungSaeng over. 

KiBum yelped when he heard HyungJoon's voice, trying to pull the blankets up over himself and HyunJoong, though it did little good. He heard KyuJong laughing out in the hall before he popped his head in.

"Next time, close the door," KyuJong winked, taking the handle and pulling the door closed.

**********************************  
      
    The next time they heard from Mr. and Mrs. Lee, it was a phone call asking them both to head to Masan and sign the papers to officially take in NaYoung.  
      
    YoungSaeng remained in a daze for the duration of the phone call, the moment feeling rather surreal until they had arranged a date and hung up.  It was only when he turned to JungMin after, as if to ask him just what had happened, that he realized what it meant.  
      
    The agency had decided they were fit parents to look after NaYoung...his little girl was coming home.  
      
    The days that led up to the arranged meeting were a flurry of activity.  Both JungMin and YoungSaeng got time off work, taking one week together and then another week each separately, so that NaYoung would have at least one of them with her for three weeks.  Then KyuJong would take over babysitting while they were working.  
      
    Last-minute supplies were bought.  More toys, food that she would be able to eat, a booster seat for the car.  The house was already child-proof, but they went over everything again just to make sure there was nothing she could hurt herself on.  Dangerous objects, like scissors, were kept well out of reach of curious hands.  
      
    Then they were getting into the car, the empty booster seat in the back, waiting to go pick up their daughter.  _Their_ daughter, because JungMin was as much NaYoung's father as YoungSaeng was, though not related by blood.  The others promised to stop by in the morning, since they'd be back late and would probably just be going straight to bed.  There would be plenty of time for them all to meet NaYoung, for the first time or otherwise.  
      
    The car ride alternated between conversation and quiet, YoungSaeng still unable to believe it was finally happening.  It would probably only feel real when they were in the car going back home, with NaYoung in the back seat.  
      
    Hours later, they pulled up in front of the adoption agency in Masan, YoungSaeng sighing as he turned off the engine.  "Ready?" he asked softly, looking over at JungMin with a smile.  
       
"More than ready," JungMin smiled, leaning over to kiss YoungSaeng quickly before opening up his door and stepping out. He waited for YoungSaeng to join him, taking the other's hand and giving him a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" he asked as they slowly made their way up to the doors.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng answered, squeezing JungMin's hand lightly.  He was ready for this.  It didn't matter if he used to be afraid that this would come true, that he had a child he'd left behind.  NaYoung was precious, and he would make up for those three years he hadn't been there as her father.  
      
    Pulling open the door, he walked in, looking around the room.  There was no sign of SangMi.  The foster parents had reassured them both that she had been cut out of communications completely, and seeing the room with only a few strangers relaxed the slight tension in YoungSaeng's shoulders. 

The social worker that they had talked with before was waiting for them, bright smile on her face. "Right on time, ready to go see your daughter?" she asked YoungSaeng.

"I think we're ready," JungMin nodded, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder and followed the woman through the building to a door. The woman turned the handle and opened it for them, motioning for them to go in first.

"Appa!" NaYoung was waiting, arms outstretched and toddling towards him.

YoungSaeng's entire expression brightened at seeing his daughter, the wide smile on her face mirrored in his own.  He crouched down to the ground, scooping her up in a hug.  "Hey NaYoung ah," he smiled, as she returned the hug.  Her foster parents smiled as they watched from the side of the room.  
      
    He just held her close for a moment before picking her up, standing up straight and making sure he had her safely in his arms, beaming up at JungMin. 

"Hey, you ready to go home?" JungMin asked, smoothing down the girl's hair. She nodded, clinging tighter to YoungSaeng's neck. "Okay, just give us a few minutes and then we'll go home to your room, you remember your room?"

"Uh huh," NaYoung nodded, grinning. "With the horses?"

"Yes, with the horses," JungMin chuckled.

"If you're ready?" the social worker butt in politely, having set out the paper work onto the table.

YoungSaeng kissed NaYoung's chubby cheek lightly.  "We have to talk with these nice people for a few minutes, why don't you sit with your ajumma and ajusshi?" he asked her, smiling as Mrs. Lee came over to collect NaYoung while YoungSaeng and JungMin signed all the paperwork.  
      
    Passing her over, YoungSaeng smiled as he looked at his daughter before turning to go to the table, sitting down in one of the two chairs left for him and JungMin. 

Joining YoungSaeng a the table, JungMin sighed a little at the stack of paperwork in front of them.

"This shouldn't take long," the social worker smiled, taking off the first packet of papers off the stack. She went through each packet, reading off the main points and then telling them where to initial and sign. By the end of it, JungMin's hand was starting to cramp up from the amount of signatures until they were at the last packet and the last page. 

JungMin signed his name first and then YoungSaeng signed his. The social worker took the packet and filed it along with the others before taking out a folder and pushing it across the table to them. "Congratulations, you're now parents," she said. "This folder has her birth certificate and identification numbers, everything you'll need for her. We will have copies of all of this on file here at the agency until she turns eighteen. Any questions?"

YoungSaeng repeating those words in his head, letting them sink in.  They were _parents_.  After a moment, he smiled widely, looking at the social worker before taking the folder that was offered to them, looking inside and checking the papers.  
      
    Returning his gaze to the social worker, he asked, "will we be hearing from you again?"  
      
    "We will check up with you in a month to make sure she's settling in properly," the social worker nodded. 

"Thank you," JungMin smiled, starting to stand up. "Thank you so much."

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call," she said, standing up as well and bowing. "We're all set here, so you take as long as you need in here. Congratulations again."

Taking in a deep breath, JungMin turned to look at NaYoung, who had been very good about the whole thing. "Ready to go home now?" The little girl nodded, wiggling out of Mrs. Lee's hold and toddling over to YoungSaeng.

"You said goodbye?"  YoungSaeng smiled.  
      
    "Uh-huh," she nodded, taking YoungSaeng's hand happily.  
      
    "Thank you for looking after her," the young man said to Mr. and Mrs. Lee, meaning it.  
      
    "We will be in touch," the woman smiled at them.  "Be good, NaYoung."  
      
    "I will!"  The little girl was swinging YoungSaeng's hand happily.  Mr. Lee brought over NaYoung's suitcase of clothes and toys; she didn't have much, most of what the couple had was shared between the foster kids they looked after rather than belong to one child only. 

Taking the folder from YoungSaeng, he let his boyfriend and daughter walk out first, bowing politely to the foster parents and thanking them as well. He took the girl's coat and hat from the woman and followed YoungSaeng and NaYoung out into the hall. They stopped in front of the doors so he could get her bundled up, crouching down he put on her hat and helped her into the coat. 

"Now, it's a long ride back home, but your Appa is going to be right there if you need anything, okay?" he asked, getting her coat zipped up.

"Okay," the girl smiled, wrapping her tiny arms around JungMin's neck. JungMin thought his heart would melt right there, and he looked up at YoungSaeng with a smile before straightening back up.

The smile on JungMin's face was reflected in YoungSaeng's, his eyes bright as he held on to the suitcase with one hand, the other hand taken by NaYoung.  The little girl grabbed one of JungMin's hands as well, laughing.  Seeing their predicament, one of the workers held a door open for them so they could get out, YoungSaeng nudging the other door open.  
      
    They headed to the car, YoungSaeng needing to let go of NaYoung's hand so he could open up the trunk, placing the suitcase inside. 

While YoungSaeng took care of the suitcase, JungMin was opening up the car door and putting NaYoung into the car seat. Getting her all buckled in, he took off her hat so she didn't get overheated on the ride back. "Appa's going to sit back here with you, and in case you get hungry we brought some snacks for you, just let him know," JungMin said, smiling as the girl wiggled in her seat happily. "She's all set Saeng," he said, pulling back and shutting the back door. "Keys?"

YoungSaeng quirked an eyebrow at him, before sighing. "Drive slowly, all right?" he said, pulling the car keys out of his pocket. "Keep to speed limits, look before turning, stay in the right lane, stop at red lights."

"I know Saeng, I've been practicing," JungMin rolled his eyes before stealing a quick kiss. "Someone should sit in the back with her, and I think you'd rather do it than me."

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng couldn't help but smile. "All right, but stay on the road or I'm making you pull over to switch." He gave JungMin the keys, squeezing his hands lightly before going to sit in the back seat with NaYoung.

"You honestly think I'd do anything to endanger us?" JungMin pouted, going around to the driver's seat. "We'll be just fine, right NaYoung?"

"Right!" the little girl replied excitedly. JungMin chuckled, starting up the car and getting his seat belt on. Pulling out of the parking spot, he started back out on the road to home, not able to help himself and look in the mirror back at YoungSaeng and NaYoung.

Smiling back at JungMin through the mirror, YoungSaeng looked at NaYoung beside him, strapped safely into her kid's car seat and chattering happily. She played with one of his hands at the same time, tiny fingers holding on.

Heart swelling in his chest, YoungSaeng kissed her forehead lightly and settled in for the ride, trying to keep up with what their daughter was saying and thinking that everything that had ever happened was worth it.

The ride back home was longer than they had taken in, considering they had a little girl who had to take frequent bathroom stops (the first one of those was definitely an eye opener for the two men). 

Somewhere outside of Wando, NaYoung had fallen asleep, tired out from the long ride and having eaten most of the snacks they brought as well. She didn't even wake when they pulled into the garage at the house, JungMin climbing out to help with bags and let YoungSaeng bring his daughter home.

Unbuckling NaYoung from the safety seat, YoungSaeng leaned in to carefully gather up the three-year-old into his arms. Seeing she probably wouldn't wake up for anything, he smiled fondly as he straightened, nudging the car door closed with his hip lightly. He followed JungMin into the house through the garage connecting door, slipping out of his shoes as he looked around the dark house.

"We'll worry about the bags later, let's bring her to her room," he whispered to JungMin with a soft smile, NaYoung secure in his arms.

Dropping the bags off in the entryway, JungMin pulled off his coat and shoes, following YoungSaeng towards the stairs. Turning on lights so they could see and not trip over anything, he smiled softly at the little girl asleep in YoungSaeng's arms. "She's going to be a little confused when she wakes up in her room," he replied quietly.

Blinking, YoungSaeng nodded at that. "Should we bring her to ours for tonight then?" he whispered back, cheek resting lightly against her soft hair.

"If you want," JungMin said, nodding a little. "I doubt either of us will be getting much sleep though," he chuckled, smoothing a hand over her hair. "I'll get her some pajamas, I don't think she'll wake up when we change her."

"No, she's out for the night," YoungSaeng smiled. "I'll bring her upstairs then." He leaned up to kiss JungMin lightly before turning to head up the stairs to their room; they'd moved bedrooms to upstairs so they could be closer to NaYoung's room, once the house had been completely furnished.

Turning on the small light next to the bed rather than the bright, main light, YoungSaeng carefully took off her puffy jacket and boots, NaYoung not so much as stirring.

JungMin rejoined them not long after with green striped pajama top and bottoms. "Does it feel real yet?" he asked, setting the pajamas on the bed for YoungSaeng while he took care of the girl's coat and boots, setting them on the chair in the corner of the room.

YoungSaeng's smile widened a little. "Yeah." Now that NaYoung was here, with them, it felt real. They had their daughter, finally. They were fathers.

Changing NaYoung into her pajamas while she was asleep was a little nerve-wracking the first time, YoungSaeng scared he'd wake her up accidentally, but she didn't so much as twitch. She looked adorable, fast asleep in the green pajamas.

Pulling down the covers on the bed, YoungSaeng carefully laid her down in the middle, head resting lightly on the pillow.

Coming up behind YoungSaeng, JungMin put his arms around the man's waist, looking down at the little girl. "She's going to be a handful, I can tell already," he whispered, kissing the side of his boyfriend's head.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning back against JungMin. "But she's worth it." He looked up at JungMin with a soft smile, one hand reaching up to lightly touch his boyfriend's jaw. "How does it feel, being a father?"

"Like the best feeling in the world," JungMin smiled back, kissing YoungSaeng again. "And you?"

"Even better," YoungSaeng breathed against JungMin's lips, turning around a little in the redhead's arms to return the kiss properly. "I love you, Min," he murmured, voice tired but content, and happy. So happy.

"Love you too, Saeng," JungMin replied, hugging YoungSaeng tightly. "Let's get ready for bed. She's probably going to be waking us up at the crack of dawn."

"If not earlier," YoungSaeng smiled, hugging him back. He kissed JungMin again before pulling away slowly, going to find a shirt and shorts to change into, disappearing into the bathroom with one more look at the girl sleeping in the bed.

While YoungSaeng was changing, JungMin went back downstairs to make sure all the lights were off and the gate at the top of the stairs was closed. They didn't want her falling down the stairs or anything. When he came back, YoungSaeng was done and he quickly changed as well before joining them in bed, the little girl squished between them.

Tucking the covers around them, YoungSaeng kissed NaYoung's forehead softly and smiled at JungMin in the dark. "Night," he whispered, closing his eyes as his hand found JungMin's. He fell asleep warm and happy, to dream about the new life they'd have together.

*************

"I just think is a bad idea," KyuJong frowned, shivering a little in his coat, rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth. "What if the ice breaks and I fall in and drown?"

"The ice isn't going to break, we've been out there loads of times," KiBum said, lacing up his skates.

"That's just it! What if all the skating has weakened the ice?" KyuJong whined, looking out at the frozen over lake warily. HyungJoon had already got his skates laced up for him, but KyuJong was refusing to budge from the bench.

"If it was going to break, it would have broken a long time ago," HyunJoong said, standing up with his skates already laced. He was quite happy to pass on the task of getting KyuJong out onto ice to HyungJoon, though from KiBum's stories, it didn't sound like HyungJoon could even skate two feet without ending up on his ass.

The younger man was determined though. "Let's give it a try Kyu," HyungJoon said, tugging lightly on his boyfriend's arm. "We can say we did it, then come back here and watch _them_ fall all over the place."

"I'll have you know I didn't fall once the last time," KiBum sniffed, standing up next to HyunJoong and making his way to the ice. He had felt reluctant to come back since the encounter with the group of men, but with HyunJoong's unwavering support, they had come back a couple of times, and he was feeling far more confident than before. It also helped they only came during the day when there were plenty of other people around. "Come on Kyu, take a risk."

Looking between them all with the poutiest pout he could muster, KyuJong sighed heavily and slowly got up, wobbling on the unfamiliar skates. "Fine, but if I do fall through the ice I'll tell you all I told you so," he grumbled.

HyunJoong laughed at that, following KiBum to the ice. Stepping out, he pushed away from the edge of the rink and skated a bit away before turning around, watching them with amusement.

"You can do this," HyungJoon grinned, taking KyuJong's hand and starting to bring him towards the ice, wobbling a little too on the skates.

KyuJong balked again when they got to the edge of the rink, stepping backwards and shaking his head violently. "No, nope, can't do this," he said, watching KiBum step out onto the ice and skate towards HyunJoong.

"You'll be fine Kyu, see? No cracks, no falling through the ice," KiBum called over to him.

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong clung tightly to HyungJoon. "I hate you all for this," he stated, hesitantly setting his skate onto the ice, shrieking when he nearly fell right then and there.

"Careful," HyungJoon's eyes widened, trying to support his boyfriend, which wasn't working when he could barely keep himself up.

"...This isn't going to work," HyunJoong sighed, skating over. KyuJong was going to end up on the ice faster with HyungJoon 'helping' him. "KiBum, take care of your brother? Come on Kyu, one skate down and push away with the other." He stopped when he reached them, hands out to help his ex.

"Easy for you to say," KyuJong huffed. He looked at HyungJoon for a second before taking HyunJoong's hand and let the older man help him out onto the ice. He didn't even try to moving his feet much since he could barely keep himself upright.

Watching KyuJong 'skate' away from the edge, KiBum snorted at his brother and held out his hand. "Come on, I know you can do this."

"In what universe?" HyungJoon looked at his brother helplessly before taking KiBum's hand. "I haven't been practicing for weeks like you." He took a cautious push forward, and nearly wiped out right there.

HyunJoong watched the brothers, trying not to laugh, before turning his attention back to KyuJong. The older man skated backwards slowly, bringing KyuJong away from the edge a little. "Bend your knees a little Kyu, Push with one foot a little and let yourself glide."

Trying to do as HyunJoong was telling him, KyuJong wobbled a little on his feet, his legs spread out too far as he tipped forward, nearly crashing right into HyunJoong before he caught himself. "This didn't work so well the last time you tried to teach me to skate," he said, giving HyunJoong a pained smile as he bent his knees and pushed forward a little. "I seem to recall saying something like 'never again' the last time."

Making sure KyuJong didn't fall over, HyunJoong chuckled. "Shouldn't say never. If KiBum could learn, then you can too. I won't let you fall, okay?" He held both of KyuJong's hands lightly. "You're looking at your feet too much, it's putting you off balance. Chin up."

Lifting up his chin, KyuJong gave HyunJoong a scowl, trying to push off and glide like he was told, though really he was just slipping and sliding around ineffectively. "The difference here is, KiBum actually wanted to learn, and probably didn't mind falling into you one too many times on 'accident'," he said, his head going back down on instinct when his feet started to slide apart again.

"Yes, I'm sure he didn't, especially when he managed to drag me down with him." HyunJoong tapped KyuJong's chin back up when he looked down. "It's not so much you learning, as it is getting over the fear part. Since it's far too cold for your boyfriend to dunk you into the sea again."

There was a loud yelp and thud. HyunJoong looked over to see HyungJoon sprawled out on his back. "And we have our first casualty. See Kyu, it wasn't you."

KyuJong wrinkled his nose at that, knowing full well if he could get over the fear he would be just fine, but that was part of the problem. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his fears got in the way and he was trying his best to get over them. It just took time. "Thanks," KyuJong murmured before looking over at his boyfriend with a sad smile. "You okay over there Joon?" he called, KiBum was trying to tug on his arm to get his brother back up.

"Yeah," HyungJoon called with a groan, flailing a little when KiBum tugged on his arm. "I can't get up if I don't have both hands!" He managed to roll himself over onto his stomach, carefully trying to climb back to his feet without wiping out again.

HyunJoong's lips quirked in amusement. "See, you're a better skater than your boyfriend." He continued skating backwards slowly, trying to help KyuJong get used to being on ice.

"I think I have a nicer teacher," KyuJong chuckled, hearing KiBum berating his brother for falling. Truthfully though, he was starting to get the hang of it, or at least he wasn't wobbling as much anymore. "This isn't so bad," he admitted finally, once he had got the knack of it down.

"See?" HyunJoong laughed quietly. "You'll fall a few times, get back up, and be skating circles around HyungJoon in no time." He gave KyuJong the occasional tip on how to skate better, bringing him gradually around the rink.

"As if you weren't falling over the first time you tried skating here," HyungJoon wrinkled his nose at his brother, pinwheeling his arms to keep standing. 

"Of course I fell, but I at least listened to what I was being taught," KiBum chided, grabbing a hold of his brother's arms. "Stop flailing and just hold on to me okay? Unless you want to keep falling on your butt."

"I'm going to be doing that anyways," HyungJoon huffed, but held on to KiBum nervously. "How do you people enjoy smashing into snowbanks and landing on your face?"

"The point is to not smash into snowbanks or fall," KiBum rolled his eyes, skating backwards slowly. He wasn't as confident as HyunJoong was this way, but he wasn't going to fall. "Just take it slowly, set one skate down, push with the other."

"I'm trying." HyungJoon wobbled a little as he tried pushing away, holding on to KiBum tightly. "I don't know how to stop if I start going fast and end up falling over."

"You turn out your foot, let the pick catch on the ice," KiBum said, continuing the slow skating. "If that doesn't work, just fall. You'll get the hang of it."

" 'Just fall'? HyungJoon whined at that, trying not to flail as he felt himself sliding too fast again.

"That's one way to do it," HyunJoong chuckled as he brought KyuJong past them.

"Controlled falling, it doesn't hurt," KiBum said, shaking his head at his brother. "You're doing worse than your boyfriend. Quit whining."

"I'm not whining," HyungJoon whined more, trying to skate properly and nearly crashing into his brother.

"You're not? Could have fooled me," KiBum snorted, yelping when HyungJoon nearly ran into him. His skate caught on a hunk of ice and he went tumbling over, landing with a grunt.

HyungJoon shrieked and went sprawling next to him.  "Ow."  
      
    "2-0 to KyuJong," HyunJoong snorted, looking over at them. 

"Well now I feel bad," KyuJong chuckled, watching HyungJoon and KiBum try to get back. "He was the one who wanted me to do this but he's not doing so well."

"From what KiBum told me, he wasn't expecting to do well," HyunJoong chuckled.  "You're doing great Kyu, just keep skating.  Think you can keep yourself standing if I let go?" 

"No," KyuJong's eyes widened in fear. "Don't you dare let go! I'm doing just fine like this."

"Okay, okay," HyunJoong said quickly, squeezing KyuJong's hands lightly.  "I'm not doing much to help you, you know.  You're skating by yourself." 

"So?" KyuJong said, tightening his grip on HyunJoong's hands. "You let go and I'll fall, then I'm never skating every again."

"You have to fall a few times to get the hang of it Kyu.  Look at HyungJoon," he nodded at the younger man who was still trying to get up.  "Both KiBum and I fell tons of times when we were learning.  And you haven't fallen through the ice, have you?" 

"No, and I want to keep it that way," KyuJong said, feeling his knees tremble at the thought of HyunJoong letting go. "I won't be able to do it Hyun, I won't be able to get back up."

"Kyu, listen to me," HyunJoong said softly.  "You _can_ get back up.  None of us are going to let you be hurt.  Don't let your fear ruin life for you, so soon after you got your life back.  Do you trust us?" 

KyuJong looked at HyunJoong with wide eyes, listening to what he was saying. It made sense, that he couldn't let his fear keep holding him back. Not just the skating, but in everything. A smile slow crept up onto his lips and he nodded. "Yes Hyun, I trust you."

HyunJoong smiled back at him softly.  "Keep pushing forward," he murmured, holding on to KyuJong's hands lightly as he skated backwards just a touch faster, not enough to be alarming.  "Head up." 

Keeping his head up as told, KyuJong picked up his pace, the smile growing wider. He could do this, he just needed the confidence to do so. He could do anything as long as he had the support of the people he loved most. After another lap around the rink, he nodded. "Okay Hyun, I'm ready," he said before letting HyunJoong's hands go, and skated away from him. Towards HyungJoon.

Finally standing again, arms out for balance as he skated a few steps, HyungJoon looked up to see KyuJong coming towards him by himself.  He brightened at the sight.  "Hey Kyu!"  HyunJoong trailed along behind KyuJong, keeping out of his way but staying nearby in case he fell. 

"Hey! Look, I'm doing this on my own!" KyuJong grinned, skating closer and closer. A sudden thought dawned on him though. "I don't know how to stop!"

"Crap," KiBum let go of HyungJoon's hands just as KyuJong crashed into his boyfriend, the both of them going down in a heap.

HyungJoon yelped as he landed on his back yet again, KyuJong against his chest.  After a moment he cracked his eyes open, looking down at the older man.  "Ow.  So is the third fall mine, or yours?"  At least KyuJong had a soft landing on top of him.  
      
    "You both okay?"  HyunJoong skated over, stopping beside them.  "You don't waste any time, do you Kyu."  He was smiling as he offered a hand to get them up. 

"I'll gladly say it was mine," KyuJong smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend before taking the offered hand to get back up to his feet. KiBum was helping his brother up as well. "I think though, I've had enough of skating, how about you HyungJoon?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get cold," the younger man shivered as he staggered back to his feet.  
      
    "That's because you've spent more time lying on the ice than skating," HyunJoong chuckled.  He looked at his own boyfriend with a smile.  "Want to stay out here for another minute?"  They'd been too busy helping the other two to do any skating of their own. 

"Yes," KiBum grinned, skating over to his boyfriend's side. "We'll see you two in a few."

"Come on, maybe we can go get some hot chocolate after this," KyuJong said, taking HyungJoon's hand and holding on to him for support so they could lean against each other.

"Hot chocolate sounds good," HyungJoon brightened as they made their way towards the snow bank.  Reaching the edge without mishap, he flailed a little as he stepped off the ice, wobbly.  "How do you feel?" 

KyuJong smiled at the question while they went to sit down on the bench and take off their shoes. "I feel... good," he said, looking at HyungJoon with a smile. "I conquered my fear."

"You did," HyungJoon smiled brightly in return, leaning over to kiss KyuJong.  "I'm really proud of you, Kyu," he grinned, eyes dancing.  "I knew you could do it." 

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, returning the kiss. "I just needed to have the confidence in myself to do it," he said, finding HyungJoon's hand and holding it. "You know, my birthday is coming up soon," he started, his eyes dancing. "Maybe.. we could start looking at getting a puppy."

HyungJoon's eyes widened at that.  "You...you sure?" he asked after a moment, expression brightening at the idea. 

"No, but... I think you deserve one," KyuJong said, smile brightening as well. "You have been so patient, and so wonderful to me this entire time. I couldn't have asked for a better, more supportive boyfriend. I love you HyungJoon, and I know getting a puppy would make you happy."

Turning slightly pink at KyuJong's words, HyungJoon looked into the older man's eyes.  "I love you too Kyu," he smiled wider.  "But I don't want you to force yourself on my account..."  KyuJong could barely be around Tina, and she was a furry ball of 'play with me now' without a mean bone in her body. 

"Joon, if you and HyunJoong and KiBum hadn't forced me out onto that ice, I wouldn't have learned to skate, if you hadn't forced me into the water at the sea, I wouldn't have put a toe in," KyuJong said, still smiling. "The only way I'm going to get over these fears, is if I confront them."

Listening to KyuJong, HyungJoon felt his heart swell, so proud of his boyfriend.  Leaning over, he kissed KyuJong softly, one hand framing his boyfriend's face.  "Then that's what we'll do," he whispered.  "I love you, so much." 

"I love you too," KyuJong replied, never getting tired of saying those words. "I never would have been able to do any of this without you, Joon."

"I wouldn't be able to get through this without you either," HyungJoon smiled widely against KyuJong's lips.  "We help each other, right?"  He kissed KyuJong again before pulling back a little, looking towards the ice where HyunJoong and KiBum were happily skating. 

"Right," KyuJong nodded, resting his head on HyungJoon's shoulder. As it was from the start, they helped each other. It was only because of each other that they had got out. "You know, you had me from that first look."

"You didn't even know me then though," HyungJoon chuckled, leaning his head a little against KyuJong's and closing his eyes. 

"I didn't need to," KyuJong replied, his smile softening. "I knew from the second I saw those big beautiful brown eyes, that you were special, and would be special to me. I just didn't know how."

Turning red,  HyungJoon managed not to sputter.  "Why are you so mushy," he pouted, hugging KyuJong closer.  "I'm happy being special to you," he murmured after a moment, nuzzling against KyuJong's hair slightly.  

KyuJong chuckled softly, putting his arm around HyungJoon's waist. "You like it when I'm mushy," he teased, poking him in the side.

HyungJoon twitched at the poke.  "You just like watching me stutter and squirm," he accused, pursing his lips against KyuJong's hair in a pout. 

Pulling back to look up at him, KyuJong just smiled and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's again. "It's part of the fun, yes," he murmured. "But it's also the truth. Thank you HyungJoon."

"Don't thank me," HyungJoon smiled, kissing him back deeply, keeping his arms around his boyfriend to ward away the chill in the air.  
      
    Everything that had happened was worth it, for this.  Listening to his brother and HyunJoong laugh and tease each other as they glided across the ice like they were flying, seeing the absolute joy in JungMin and YoungSaeng's faces as they played with NaYoung, and feeling his boyfriend pressed up against him, kissing him like he was the only one in the world who mattered. 

After a while, even KiBum was getting tired, and after falling onto his butt, he called for a break. "I think I'm done," he laughed, holding out his hands for HyunJoong to help him up.

Chuckling, HyunJoong skated closer and reached down, taking KiBum's hands and helping his boyfriend to his feet.  "Let's get some hot chocolate then?" he smiled as they headed towards the edge of the rink where the other two were. 

"Hot chocolate sounds good," KiBum said, dusting the snow off his jeans once they got off the ice.

"We were just thinking the same thing," KyuJong said as they approached. "Think your coworkers will mind if we crash the place?"

"As long as we don't make too much of a mess, they won't care," HyunJoong chuckled, heading over to the other bench to take off his skates.  HyungJoon and KyuJong had theirs off already, and had handed them back to the man at the small booth. 

"Maybe we can plead for some free pastries," KiBum said, tying up his shoes once he had got the skates off. "They like me, right?"

"You can give it a try," HyunJoong laughed.  "Tell them not to sneak it out of my paycheck."  He took both their skates and went to bring them back.  
      
    "Let's go then," HyungJoon smiled brightly, getting to his feet and holding on to KyuJong's hand. 

Leaning into HyungJoon as they walked, KyuJong couldn't help but look over at KiBum and HyunJoong, smiling softly at how the two looked with each other. Sometimes it was hard not to think about how he and HyunJoong had been together, and how he would have done things differently. But no one could deny that HyunJoong and KiBum were right for each other, and KyuJong was so happy that they were happy. Even if the whole thing was a little odd, it was right for them.

Because as much as KyuJong loved and cherished HyungJoon, and knew that they were right for each other, he knew his life wouldn't have been complete without his ex. Smiling when KiBum and HyunJoong started throwing snowballs at each other again, KyuJong just shook his head. He wouldn't have this any other way.

************************************  
      
    "Appadeul, appadeul!  Look!"  
      
    YoungSaeng smiled widely as he watched NaYoung try to make a snowman with, pushing with all her might to move the snowball that had become too large to do so.  They'd showed her how to pack proper snowballs the other day (or rather, KiBum and HyunJoong had, and then proceeded to lead the little girl in an ambush on both her parents), but she was still having difficulty, the snow not sticking together well enough.  
      
    "Very good, NaYoung ah," YoungSaeng laughed as he crouched beside her, gloved hands helping to pack back in the snow that was falling off.  "How big are you making your snowman?"  
      
    "Big!"  NaYoung threw her arms out wide to demonstrate.  It was a wonder she could move in that puffy, purple snowsuit, but she managed pretty well.  
      
    It was their last day all together before JungMin had to go back to work, so they'd decided to spend it at the park. 

"Even bigger than you?" JungMin asked, rolling up his own snowball to make another snowman. NaYoung had insisted that they make a family, so he was working on the 'appa'. "If it's bigger than you, then how's it going to be the baby?"

The little girl looked up at him, her cheeks pink from the snow and the running around. "No, all grown up," she said, nodding in determination before returning to push at the snowball.

Chuckling, YoungSaeng helped her roll the snowball until she was satisfied with it's height and had started on the second snowball.  His own snowman, the 'umma', was half finished.  
      
    It made him wonder what it would be like when NaYoung herself was grown up.  They fully expected her to be a handful as a teenager, but what past that?  
      
    Pursing his lips slightly in thought, YoungSaeng looked over at JungMin before continuing his own snowman, a smile tugging at his mouth as NaYoung squealed at a few cold snowflakes on her cheek. 

When the snowmen were finished being built, and NaYoung was satisfied with the rocks for eyes and mouths, JungMin picked her up so she could look at the snowmen. "Happy family, don't you think NaYoung?" he asked, kissing the girl's frozen cheek.

"Uh huh," NaYoung nodded, throwing her arms around JungMin's neck. "Happy family."

Smiling at that, JungMin hugged her tight and looked over at YoungSaeng with a silly smile. He had no idea how such a tiny little girl could make him feel so happy, but he wasn't going to complain. His thoughts were interrupted at a bark from behind them.

"Puppy!" NaYoung squealed, squirming to get down as a familiar Australian Sheppard started winding around JungMin's legs.

YoungSaeng laughed, snapping his fingers to get the dog's attention so JungMin could put NaYoung down safely.  "Hey Tina," he grinned as the dog bounced over to him, tail going a mile a minute as she snuffled against YoungSaeng's hands.  
      
    Tina's owner, SunMi, smiled as she approached.  "Oh, is this your daughter?"  They saw the middle-aged woman and her dog almost every time they visited Kevin and SooHyun, as she helped them from time to time.  "Tina, gentle," she called as NaYoung was placed on the ground and toddled over to the dog.  
      
    Tina obediently flopped onto her stomach, waiting for NaYoung to start petting her before nosing carefully at her pink face, making the girl squeal. 

"Yup, she's been here about a week," JungMin chuckled, watching NaYoung start to run off when Tina got up, wagging her tail. "Feels like longer though."

"She's absolutely adorable," SunMi replied, watching as well.  "How are you enjoying being parents?"  
      
    "It's definitely a handful," YoungSaeng laughed quietly, walking over to join them.  "But we wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Careful NaYoung, not too far," JungMin called, watching NaYoung climb up the hill, chasing after Tina. "Maybe when she's a little older, we should get her a dog to play with," he chuckled, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder.

"That would be an interesting idea," YoungSaeng smiled, leaning against JungMin a little.  "We definitely have a large enough yard for one."  
      
    "My children enjoyed growing up with a dog, they're very loyal companions," SunMi chuckled, watching as the two played at the top of the hill.  Tina was gentle with NaYoung, barking and nudging at her lightly rather than the usual roughhousing like with HyungJoon. 

"I didn't have a dog growing up, did you?" JungMin asked YoungSaeng, looking down at him with a smile.

"No, but our neighbor had a dog," YoungSaeng chuckled, lips curled upwards.  "A big one that kept jumping the small fence to their backyard, I had to chase him down a few times.  He was a good dog though, just didn't like being cooped up in their tiny yard." 

"Well, we've got a big enough yard I think," JungMin said, kissing the top of YoungSaeng's head. He could hear Tina barking a little more enthusiastically than she was before and he looked up. The dog and little girl had gone over to the other side of the hill. "NaYoung, you're too far," he called, but didn't hear a response.

"NaYoung ah," YoungSaeng called, heading up the hill.  There was a street on the other side of that hill.  SunMi whistled for Tina, but if anything the dog barked louder.  
      
    Then the barks morphed into a snarl cut off by a loud yelp, and NaYoung screamed.  
      
    "APPA!!" 

Paling, JungMin didn't even think twice, immediately breaking out into a run to get to the top of the hill. 'NaYoung!" he called after her, but there wasn't a response.

At the top of the hill, JungMin slowed, looking around for any sign of NaYoung. Tina was on the ground, whimpering. He called out for his daughter again, and motion at the street stopped his heart. NaYoung was being loaded into a car, the little girl screaming, her tiny hands reaching out for them. The figure pushing NaYoung looked back and JungMin snarled, starting down the hill again at a run.

Sprinting after JungMin as fast as he could, YoungSaeng's eyes widened in fear and anger as his gaze locked on an all too familiar face.  NaYoung was shoved into the back of the car, the door nearly slamming on small fingers as she tried to climb back out.  
      
    They couldn't reach the street in time.  " _NaYoung_!" YoungSaeng yelled as SangMi stepped down hard on the gas, the car peeling away from the sidewalk and taking their daughter away. 

By the time JungMin got to the street, the car had turned a corner and was lost from view, he didn't see which way it had gone. Panting, he stared helplessly down the street. NaYoung was gone, just like that. Looking back at YoungSaeng, JungMin's expression was a mix of fear and anger. "Call the police."

YoungSaeng fumbled for his cell phone, hands shaking and mind in a panic.  SangMi had NaYoung.  Where was she planning on taking her?  What would she do with that innocent child?  
      
    Dialing 112, YoungSaeng stared down the street as he clutched the phone to one ear, as if he could still see where the car had gone.  Tina's whimpers drew his attention to where her owner knelt beside her, careful not to touch the injured dog.  Red stained the snow; Tina had been struck hard with something, presumably when she tried to defend NaYoung from SangMi.  
      
    The police couldn't pick up fast enough.  When he heard the operator on the other end of the line, YoungSaeng shut his eyes tightly.  "My daughter was kidnapped, we need the police here, _now_."  He gave their location, the color and type of the car, and what both SangMi and NaYoung looked like, barely giving the woman at the other end of the line time to enter everything into the system. 

Running his hands through his hair to calm himself down, JungMin waited until YoungSaeng was done on the phone. He was trying not to panic, he couldn't panic right now where YoungSaeng could see. Pulling YoungSaeng into his arms, he held him tight, still staring down the way the car had gone. "We'll find her, she can't hide from us."

Burying his face in JungMin's jacket, YoungSaeng somehow managed not to cry.  They had to get NaYoung back.  That precious, precious little girl...all YoungSaeng could see was her screaming for her fathers, straining to reach them through the car window and beating her tiny hands against it as the car sped away.  
      
    "Call HyunJoong and KiBum."  YoungSaeng pulled back out of JungMin's arms.  His eyes glistened with held-back tears, but his expression was set in dark anger.  "I'll call KyuJong and HyungJoon."  
      
    The police couldn't be trusted with their daughter's safety...and no one messed with one of their own. 

JungMin nodded, pulling out his own cell phone and dialing HyunJoong's cell. He wasn't sure if the older man was at work or not, but hopefully not. Letting it ring, he kept his arm around YoungSaeng's waist. "What'd the police say?" he asked his boyfriend quietly.

"That they'd send patrols out to search, and send another car here," YoungSaeng dialed KyuJong's number first; KyuJong would be able to reach SooHyun and Kevin far more effectively than a phone could.  "She could already be out of town by now, they can't block the highways fast enough." 

"There's nowhere that she can run to that Kyu wouldn't be able to find her," JungMin said, glancing over at Tina and her owner. The dog looked like it was going to be okay, already wagging it's tail at the attention she was getting for the cut on the top of her head.

KyuJong answered first, his voice cheery. "Hey, how's the park?"

"NaYoung was kidnapped," YoungSaeng didn't even try to ease into it, his words blunt and laced with anger.  "SangMi grabbed her and we were too late to stop it.  We need your help Kyu, please reach SooHyun and Kevin and come to the park.  Is HyungJoon there with you?" 

There was a short pause as KyuJong processed what was just said. "Yeah, he's here. We're on our way. Don't worry Saeng, I can find her."

Swallowing thickly, YoungSaeng closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.  "Get here soon, Kyu," he said quietly, before hanging up.  HyunJoong had picked up his own phone somewhere in the middle of YoungSaeng's call, sneaking the call at work. 

"Can you get out of work? SangMi took NaYoung," JungMin said, still holding YoungSaeng close.

"She..."  HyunJoong trailed off, taking that in.  "I'll be right there, you're still in the park?" 

"Yes, is KiBum there or is he at work?" JungMin asked.

"Work, I'll call him right now.  It'll be fine Min, we'll be there in two minutes."  With that, HyunJoong hung up. 

Closing his phone up and putting it in his pocket, he put both arms back around YoungSaeng. "They'll be here in a minute," he said, watching as a police car pulled up, two officers stepping out.

"Did one of you report the kidnapping?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes," YoungSaeng lifted his chin up, looking at them.  "Our daughter was kidnapped just five minutes ago."  
      
    They got slightly weird looks, but YoungSaeng wasn't in the mood to care about their thoughts on same-sex relationships, pulling out a picture of NaYoung from his wallet and holding it out to them.  "This is NaYoung, please help us find her." 

"You have any idea who it was that took her? Did you see the person?" the other officer said, looking at the picture.

"Yes, we know exactly who it was," JungMin nodded. "Her name is SangMi, her mother. We saw her, all three of us," he said, motioning to SunMi who was still checking Tina over.

"Why would the child's mother be kidnapping her?" the officer asked with a frown.

"There was a custody battle over NaYoung, and SangMi lost," YoungSaeng clenched his jaw.  "She is mentally unstable, there's no way to know what she would do to NaYoung."  His grip on JungMin's hand tightened slightly. 

"Any idea where she may go? Does she live near here? Any relatives?" the officer asked, the other was talking into his radio.

"No, she doesn't live near here, she isn't supposed to even know we're here," JungMin said, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand back. "We have no idea where she would go."

"She would get out of town, I think," YoungSaeng said, biting on his lower lip and trying to follow SangMi's train of thought.  "But she wouldn't go too far."  
      
    It wasn't NaYoung who SangMi was truly interested in, but YoungSaeng.  NaYoung was to lure him out.  
      
    Out of the corner of his eyes, YoungSaeng say HyunJoong running towards them, crossing the street and cutting through the park and around the edge of the hill. 

"Alright, we'll get a perimeter set up and have the road out of town checked," the officer said. "You mind if we keep this?" he asked, holding up the picture of NaYoung.

"No, it's fine," JungMin said, seeing KyuJong and HyungJoon coming from the other way.

"You folks should just go on home, we'll call you if we find anything," the officer said after getting both their cell numbers and their address.

Nodding stiffly, YoungSaeng watched them get into the car and drive away.  They wouldn't find anything, he knew.  SangMi was too careful to be caught.  
      
    And there was no way they were going home without NaYoung.  
      
    He turned to KyuJong and HyungJoon.  KiBum would be here soon too, HyunJoong told them when he got close enough.  "Can you find her?" YoungSaeng asked KyuJong, hoping. 

"Of course," KyuJong nodded, his expression grim, but determined. "I'll need to sit down somewhere though."

"There's a bookstore across the street," JungMin said, looking around. "Where's Kevin and SooHyun?"

"They're going to go out and drive around, SooHyun will let me know if they see anything," KyuJong said, looking around as KiBum was trotting up to them, his eyes wide in panic.

"Let's go then," HyunJoong's lips were pressed in a thin line, eyes dark.  The group headed across the street to the book store, HyunJoong filling KiBum in on what was going on quietly.  
      
    HyungJoon swallowed thickly, worry about what might be happening to that little girl eating at him.  YoungSaeng wasn't letting go of JungMin's hand, entire body tense. 

Entering the bookstore, KyuJong looked around until he found a couch that was tucked into a corner and out of view of the workers. "This may take a little while, especially if they're on the move," he said quietly, taking a seat and getting himself comfortable. "It's going to look a little weird with you all hovering. Min, Saeng, you two sit, grab books. Everyone else... go look like you're customers."

JungMin grabbed the first book he saw and sat down, pulling YoungSaeng with him and holding him tight. He set the book on his lap, open, but wasn't really looking at it. Sighing, KiBum took HyunJoong's hand and headed for one of the rows where they could still see KyuJong.

Taking a deep breath, KyuJong smiled softly at HyungJoon before he closed his eyes and relaxed into the back of the couch.

HyungJoon watched KyuJong, eyes bright with worry, before shuffling over to a stand nearby and picking up a book to flip through.  
      
    YoungSaeng tried to pretend to read the book on JungMin's lap, but his gaze kept flickering to KyuJong beside him.  Now there was nothing left to do but wait, and it was going to drive him mad before long, shoulders shaking as he held on to JungMin tightly.  Where would SangMi go?  What would she do with NaYoung?  She wouldn't go so far as to hurt the child, would she?  
      
    He knew that answer...if she thought it would give her what she wanted, then yes.  She would hurt NaYoung. 

Trying to do his best to be supportive, JungMin had given up on looking like he was reading and pulled YoungSaeng closer. He had never felt so helpless as he did at that moment, replaying the image of NaYoung reaching out for them over and over in his mind. They knew SangMi was dangerous, but they never thought she would go so far as to put NaYoung in danger.

Squeezing YoungSaeng's side, he pressed a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's head before looking over at KyuJong. The man was still out, his entire body completely still except for the occasional shallow breath. It was reaching a half an hour, and JungMin was beginning to worry that KyuJong wasn't going to find her when the man opened his eyes and took in a sharp breath.

"Motel, just outside of town," KyuJong whispered, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "Kevin and SooHyun are on their way there, SooHyun's going to let me know if they move."

JungMin's first instinct was to bolt out the door, but he looked at YoungSaeng with a frown. If they just went and got NaYoung, how would they convince anyone that SangMi was dangerous? "Saeng... maybe we should let the police know, like we call them and say that one of our friends saw her out at the motel with SangMi and called us."

YoungSaeng trembled, wanting nothing more than to get NaYoung back themselves.  The police would be able to deal with SangMi, yes...but would they be able to get NaYoung back safely?  That he wasn't so sure about.  
      
    But he knew why JungMin was even suggesting it; his boyfriend would want to go get NaYoung back himself too.  Swallowing thickly, YoungSaeng shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and nodding.  "Okay...I'll call the police.  But we're going there too."  He stood up, lips pressed together in a thin line.  Their car was on the other side of the park.  
      
    He looked down at KyuJong.  "Thank you, Kyu."  He pulled out his cell phone, making a beeline for the door. 

JungMin nodded to KyuJong in thanks and headed out the door after YoungSaeng. He wasn't about to argue with going to the hotel themselves, and was going to suggest it himself. 

Still on the couch, KyuJong rubbed his forehead, trying to reorient himself. Standing up, he looked around for the others. He saw KiBum and HyunJoong first, motioning them over. "Let's go before they leave us behind."

HyunJoong nodded, following after JungMin and YoungSaeng with KiBum in tow.  HyungJoon helped his boyfriend stand up, hands gripping the older man's lightly.  "You okay?" he asked quietly, one arm around his waist. 

"I'm fine," KyuJong smiled, following the others out. "It's harder to find someone when you don't know them that well or where they are, so I'm a little dizzy."

"We'll be in the car soon and you can rest for a bit," HyungJoon said, glad YoungSaeng and JungMin had a large car.  Even so, it was going to be tight with all of them in there.  
      
    They got to the car and piled in, YoungSaeng in the driver's seat and finishing the call to the police.  Hanging up the second they were all in, he started the engine and pulled away from the park.  He followed KyuJong's directions and headed towards the edge of the town, grip on the steering wheel white-knuckled. 

"What'd they say? They believe you?" JungMin asked, getting his seatbelt buckled and helping with KyuJong's who was squished between them. The other three had piled into the back, KiBum had made sure his seatbelt was on since while YoungSaeng was usually the more careful of the two drivers, he was pretty sure they won't going the speed limit.

"They're going to send a patrol, but he was too relaxed about it," YoungSaeng clenched his jaw.  "If they're not there soon, I don't care, I'm getting her back." 

"That we agree on," JungMin nodded, glancing out the window. "If she so much as touched a hair on that girl's head, I'll make good on that threat of killing her."

"You don't want to kill her Min, if you do then they'll take NaYoung away," KyuJong said, trying to calm the redhead down. His eyes glazed over a bit and he slumped in his seat, JungMin sighed, knowing KyuJong was right and tried to calm down. 

KyuJong was awake within seconds, rubbing at his eyes. "SooHyun and Kevin are at the motel, SangMi's been going in and out of their room but doesn't look like anyone else is with her."

SangMi would be expecting them, that was certain.  YoungSaeng clenched his jaw, praying with everything he had that NaYoung was okay.  
      
    "How much farther is it?" he asked as they were reaching the edge of the town, keeping to the passing lane and avoiding the slower cars.  He had no patience for driving idiots today. 

"It should be right up ahead on the left," KyuJong said, shifting forward a little in his seat to watch for the sign. "There," he said pointing to a rundown looking building, a couple of cars in the parking lot, including Kevin's van.

"No sign of the cop yet," JungMin said, already getting his seatbelt off before YoungSaeng had even pulled into the parking lot. "Saeng and I are going in first, KiBum, you get NaYoung." He looked at YoungSaeng, hoping that was good enough plan.

YoungSaeng met JungMin's eyes as he stopped the engine, undoing his own seatbelt.  The older man nodded.  "We need to distract her," he said quietly; if they held SangMi's attention long enough, KiBum would be able to get to NaYoung and get her to safety.  If SangMi wasn't holding on to her.  
      
    If she was...  "If SangMi has her, we let HyungJoon go in," he said, looking back at the younger man in the back.  "Hypnotize her."  It was the safest thing to do, and out of them all, HyungJoon had used his ability the least.  If SangMi knew what they could do, it was highly likely she didn't know about HyungJoon's ability.  
      
    HyungJoon nodded, undoing his own seatbelt and opening the door. 

Climbing out, JungMin looked around as he stepped over to Kevin's van, SooHyun rolled down the window. "Last door on the end there, she just went back in," SooHyun said.

"Alright, we're going to go in and get her, KiBum, you bring NaYoung to the van. Kevin, if the cops aren't here by the time KiBum's in the van, just take off and take her home," JungMin said, nodding at the two before turning around and heading toward the door. The others fell in behind him and YoungSaeng except for KyuJong, who stayed at the car just in case.

YoungSaeng's heart was firmly stuck in his throat as they walked to the door.  He was scared of what they might find, his mind bringing up all sorts of horrible images that he tried to ignore.  Lifting his chin up, he stayed right beside JungMin, taking courage from his boyfriend's presence.  
      
    Reaching the door, YoungSaeng looked up at JungMin before he reached out and tried the door.  It was locked. 

Motioning everyone back and out of the way of the door and windows, JungMin covered up the peephole with his hand. "Knock Saeng, say you're roomservice or something. Put that mimicry to good use," he murmured.

Nodding stiffly, YoungSaeng drew in a breath and cleared his voice.  Knocking on the door, he spoke again, this time in SunMi's gentle voice.  "Room service," he called.  
      
    There was a long pause.  YoungSaeng called and knocked again, imagining that SangMi was trying to see through the covered peephole.  
      
    Then the door unlocked with a click and swung open.  "I _told_ you, I don't need—"  SangMi saw them and her eyes widened before she tried to close the door.  Not fast enough.  YoungSaeng pushed the door open completely, and she stepped back away from the door before he could grab her. 

Stepping in after YoungSaeng, JungMin could hear NaYoung crying from further in, his heart hardening as he stared at SangMi.

"You have no right to take my daughter!" SangMi said, though she was backing up. "I'm going to call the police!"

"Too late, they're on their way already," JungMin snapped, stepping closer. He could see NaYoung fully now, the girl curled up at the head of the bed, her tiny hands tied together. In the blink of an eye, something brushed up against JungMin's sleeve, and then KiBum was there, picking NaYoung up.

"What are you doing? Put her down! No!" SangMi lunged after KiBum who took one wide eyed look at SangMi and took off. JungMin grabbed SangMi's wrist and pushed her back. "You can't take her! She's mine! Oppa, why are you doing this? I thought this is what you wanted?" she cried, looking at YoungSaeng.

"No," YoungSaeng's eyes flashed with anger as he got between SangMi and the door, where KiBum had gone.  "I want you _out_ of our lives, I want you to leave us alone!  If you weren't insane, you would understand that!  NaYoung is _our_ daughter, not yours, and you have no right to be so much as in the same room as her!"  They had to keep SangMi here until the police arrived.  She wasn't getting away again.  He could feel HyunJoong and HyungJoon right behind them, ready to step in. 

JungMin could see the emotions twisting around inside the girl's face, until she looked at JungMin with loathing and contempt. "This is all _your_ fault," she growled. "You turned YoungSaeng oppa against me!"

"You did that yourself!" JungMin countered, getting between YoungSaeng and the girl.

"I've seen you, and what it is you can do, all of you," SangMi accused, pointing her fingers at them. "You just wait, I'll tell everyone just what kind of _freak_ you really are."

Smirking, JungMin leaned in a little closer. "Lucky for me, they won't believe a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal!  You're the one taking them away from me!  They belong to me!"  SangMi shrieked, reaching behind her.  
      
    YoungSaeng's eyes widened as he saw her clutching a butter knife in one hand.  It was dull, but could still cause too much damage.  He tugged on JungMin's arm to get him to move back.  "Put that down, _now_ SangMi." 

"Drop the knife!" JungMin had put his arms out protectively, pulling YoungSaeng behind him when he saw the knife. The voice over his shoulder startled him and when he looked over his shoulder, he was relieved to see the police officer pointing a gun at SangMi, stepping slowly into the room.

"They're trying to take my daughter!" SangMi was shrieking, waving the knife around wildly. "Arrest them! They can't have my daughter!"

"Miss, put down the knife," the officer repeated, a second officer coming in behind him and motioning for JungMin and YoungSaeng to leave. Relieved, JungMin backed up more, keeping himself between YoungSaeng and SangMi until the were out of the room.

Taking deep breaths as he listened to SangMi shrieking at the officers, YoungSaeng held on to JungMin tightly.  There was no way she was getting away this time.  This time, everyone could see her for the mentally unstable woman she was.  
      
    "She's crazy," HyungJoon murmured, HyunJoong nodding slightly.  
      
    The sound of their voices snapped YoungSaeng out of it, looking at JungMin then behind them.  "Where's NaYoung?"  Kevin's van was still there, police cars occupying the parking lot around them. 

"In the van with KiBum," KyuJong said, walking towards them. When the police car had arrived, he had told them where the others were, and told them they had got the girl out.

Taking YoungSaeng's hand, JungMin nodded in thanks to them all before heading over to the van. KiBum opened up the door, showing NaYoung who was clinging tightly to him that her parent's were there. The little girl burst into tears, reaching for them.

Tears burned YoungSaeng's own eyes as he stepped forward, carefully taking NaYoung from KiBum and holding her close.  "It's okay, you're safe now," he smiled in relief, rocking her back and forth and leaning into JungMin, turning so NaYoung was between them.  NaYoung wailed against his shirt, shaking like a leaf and holding on to JungMin's shirt too with one tiny fist.  
      
    HyungJoon stopped a bit away with KyuJong and HyunJoong, giving the family their space. 

JungMin wrapped his arm around them both, so glad NaYoung wasn't hurt, and so angry that SangMi had dared come near them again. He kissed them both, feeling the tears of relief well at the corner of his eyes.

" _No, nooo, Oppa!_ " SangMi was shrieking as she was led out of the hotel room, kicking and struggling against the officer's grip. "Oppa! How could you do this to me! I love you! _Oppa!_ " She was still screaming when they pushed her into the back of the police car, her screams muted by the glass. JungMin barely gave her a second glance.

"Excuse me, sirs?" One of the officer's approached. "I'll need you to come down to the station to make a report," he said.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I just want to take my daughter home," JungMin said, looking up, but not letting go of YoungSaeng.

The officer pursed his lips, but seeing NaYoung hadn't stopped crying, he nodded. "Of course, just come down and we can take your statements in the morning," he said, bowing politely and turning towards the others. Everyone there would need to give statements as well.

The others looked at each other.  Then Kevin piped up.  "Officer, if we could just see our friends home safely?  Then we will go to the station and give our statements."  He was outside the van, watching YoungSaeng, JungMin and NaYoung sadly.  
      
    The officer examined them all.  "I will need contact information before you leave."  Kevin and HyungJoon stepped forward to give their numbers, to ensure that they weren't going to skip out on reporting.  
      
    YoungSaeng didn't so much as look at the police car that drove away with SangMi in it, all his attention on the little girl in his arms and JungMin's arms wrapped around them.  The wails were slowly tapering off, but NaYoung had yet to stop crying, hiccuping as she looked up at them with wide eyes and trembling lips.  
      
    "We're going home now, okay NaYoung ah?" YoungSaeng whispered, kissing her forehead.  She sniffled and nodded, more tears falling. 

Once everyone had given their information to the police officer, they piled into Kevin's van while JungMin led YoungSaeng over to the car. He put the carseat back in that they had to put in the trunk for everyone to fit, but once that was in, he let YoungSaeng put NaYoung into the car while he got it started.

"We'll follow behind you," SooHyun called from out of the van and JungMin nodded, waiting for YoungSaeng to get in and get buckled in.

YoungSaeng strapped NaYoung into her safety seat, but the little girl whimpered, arms outstretched to him.  Quickly buckling himself in, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around her the best he could, kissing the headful of hair and rubbing her back as she sniffled.  "We're all set, Min," he said softly, looking up at JungMin through the rearview mirror before turning his attention back to his daughter. 

The ride back home was quiet, JungMin trying to focus on the road, when all he really wanted to do was pull over and wrap up NaYoung in his arms. She had stopped crying at least, though she still sniffled a little every now and then. He was only really able to sigh in relief when he pulled into their garage, Kevin's van pulling up behind him.

"Appa?" NaYoung looked at YoungSaeng with red watery eyes. JungMin turned in his seat to look back. "Is Tina okay?"

YoungSaeng looked down at the little girl in his arms, undoing her seat belt to gently pull her out of the kid seat and into his lap.  As they'd cut across the park to the car, he hadn't seen any sign of Tina or SunMi, but from the marks in the snow, Tina had been able to get up and leave.  They would have had to get the cut checked out though; SangMi must have tried clubbing Tina off the head with the butter knife when the dog got between her and NaYoung.  
      
    "Tina's fine," he smiled softly, brushing the tears off her chubby cheeks and the hair out of her face.  "We can go visit her another day, okay?"  
      
    NaYoung nodded slightly, and looked at JungMin in the front seat, lower lip quivering slightly. 

Smiling at her, JungMin reached out with a hand to tweak her nose. "I bet you're ready to get some sleep, huh little girl?" NaYoung shook her head, but JungMin could see how tired she was. Hearing car doors shut, he looked up to see the others were getting out of Kevin's van. "Hey, you're oppa's are here to see you, let's go say hi."

NaYoung looked uncertainly at JungMin, and then up at YoungSaeng before she nodded slowly. "Okay," she whispered. JungMin climbed out of the front seat and went around to the back, opening up the door for YoungSaeng. He held out his hands to take NaYoung so YoungSaeng could get out.

Passing NaYoung to JungMin, YoungSaeng climbed out and closed the door behind him.  Sticking close to his boyfriend and daughter with one hand against the little girl's back, he looked over as the others grouped around them.  
      
    "How's NaYoung ah?"  HyungJoon smiled worriedly, puffing out his cheeks at her.  The goofy face earned a trembly smile as she sniffled a little, arms wrapped around JungMin's neck and clinging to him. 

Taking a deep breath, JungMin hugged the girl tighter, smiling softly at the others. "Thank you, so much," he said softly. "She's safe because of you all."

"We're glad to help," KyuJong said, smiling gently. "We're just glad she's okay."

"She's one of us right?" KiBum spoke up. "We protect one of our own."

YoungSaeng smiled at them as the others nodded along.  He ran one hand slowly through NaYoung's hair, drawing in a slow breath.  They all protected each other, no matter what.  
      
    "We should go fill out those reports, let them sleep," Kevin piped up, tugging lightly on SooHyun's arm as he looked at JungMin, YoungSaeng and their daughter. 

"Just call us if you need anything," KyuJong said, taking HyungJoon's hand to go back to the van. "I'll see you two tomorrow?" he asked. With JungMin going back to work, he was supposed to help YoungSaeng with watching NaYoung.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Kyu," JungMin nodded, turning to go to back door. "Night guys."

"Night," HyunJoong smiled, watching them head inside before following the others back to Kevin's van.  
      
    YoungSaeng unlocked the door and headed inside, slipping off his shoes and turning around to close the door behind the other two.  "Time for some rest," he smiled a little as he took in NaYoung's expression, tired from the ordeal.  He helped get her out of her boots and snowsuit, smoothing back her hair. 

"Are you hungry?" JungMin asked the sleepy girl and she shook her head, just burying herself further against his neck. "Okay sweetie, let's get you to bed," he said softly, kissing the side of her head and heading towards the stairs. NaYoung hadn't said anything yet about what had happened with SangMi, but she would talk when she was ready.

Following after them, YoungSaeng watched NaYoung, wishing she hadn't needed to go through that.  What he wouldn't do to save the innocent girl from SangMi...but SangMi couldn't escape again.  This time, she'd been caught, and she'd be locked up for it.  
      
    Reaching her room, YoungSaeng found NaYoung's pajamas and laid them out, pulling down the bed covers.  "You're such a brave girl NaYoung ah," he smiled gently, running his fingers through her hair. 

Letting her stand on the bed, JungMin was trying to help get her shirt off to change her, but she immediately toddled over to YoungSaeng, throwing her arms around his waist as best she could. "I'm sorry Appa," she whimpered, the tears starting all over again.

Eyes widening slightly, YoungSaeng felt his heart break in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, fighting back the tears in the back of his eyes.  
      
    "There's nothing for you to be sorry about sweetheart," he said softly, running a hand soothingly along her back and kissing the top of her head.  He was just so happy she was okay, knowing he would have nightmares about losing her for a long, long time.  He prayed she wouldn't remember anything about this ordeal when she was older. 

Biting his lip, JungMin watched them sadly for a moment, NaYoung not letting go of YoungSaeng's waist. Sighing, he got YoungSaeng's attention. "What do you think Saeng? Should we give her a Christmas present early for being such a good girl?"

That caught the little girl's attention. Tears still running down her cheeks, she looked at JungMin then up at YoungSaeng. "Present?"

YoungSaeng's curled upwards a little, nodding slightly to JungMin before kissing NaYoung's forehead again.  "That's right, it's Christmas in a few days.  Santa will bring you gifts since you've been such a good girl, but your appadeul have gifts for you too."  He smiled gratefully at JungMin for the idea, running his hand along NaYoung's back.  "Sit down, and we'll get you your present, okay?" 

NaYoung obediently sat down on the bed, her glassy eyes wide and bright in anticipation. "I'll be right back, let Appa get you changed," JungMin said, kissing her on top of her head before leaving the room to go to his and YoungSaeng's room where they had all the presents hidden. Opening up his top dresser drawer, he reached in back past all the socks to the small wrapped box he had hidden, even from YoungSaeng.

When he got back to NaYoung's bedroom, she was changed into her pajamas and bouncing a little in anticipation. Sitting down next to her, he handed her the box which she set about tearing the wrapping off as best she could (with a little adult help). "I know how much you love Appa's and my necklace," he said, helping her take off the top of the box where the small music note pendant was nestled in tissue paper. "So, we thought we should complete the set," he smiled at the look of wonder on her face.

YoungSaeng's eyes widened; he hadn't known about this present.  And looking down at the tiny note, his smile widened as NaYoung ran a small finger along the metal gently.  It was perfect.  
      
    Reaching out, he squeezed JungMin's hand lightly before NaYoung looked up at them with wide, sparkling eyes.  "Can I put it on?" 

"Of course, you want some help?" JungMin smiled when NaYoung nodded. Picking up the necklace, JungMin undid the clasp and settled it around her neck. He had made sure to get a chain that wasn't too long for her so it settled nicely below her neck. "There, what do you think?"

"So pretty," NaYoung was still smiling, looking down at the necklace and stroking it with her fingers. "Can I wear it to bed?"

"If you want, but if it bothers you just ask us to take it off okay?" JungMin said, kissing his daughter's forehead before standing up.

"I'll never ever take it off," NaYoung said, looking up at the both with a wide smile.

"If you're sure," JungMin chuckled softly. "I think it's time for you to take a nap, you had a very long day," he said gently, though he saw the pout coming a mile away.

YoungSaeng chuckled softly, helping her climb under the covers of the bed.  Before he could pull back, she grabbed his hand, pouting up at them.  "Can I have a song?" she asked, looking up at them pleadingly.  
      
    Smile growing, YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin before sitting down on the edge of her bed, leaving a space for JungMin.  "Of course, what song should we sing?" He ran one hand through her hair gently.  
      
    "A happy song," she beamed at them, making herself comfortable under the covers as she watched them. 

"A happy song hm?" JungMin sat down next to YoungSaeng, pursing his lips in thought. "Alright, I think I know one," he nodded, before starting to sing softly.

" _Han yeoreum nae nunsoge  
bichwojin chorokbyeol neo  
urin seoro sarangeul piwotji _"

Catching on to what JungMin was singing, YoungSaeng's smile softened as he swayed slightly.  They'd performed this a few times at the park.  NaYoung listened, absolutely captivated with one small hand holding on to the music note against her neck.  
      
    YoungSaeng picked up the song seamlessly, higher voice complimenting JungMin's rich baritone.  
      
    " _bamhaneul byeoldeulcheoreom  
    bitnaneun chorokbyeol  
    geu moseup neomuna sarangseureopdago_" 

Putting his arm around YoungSaeng's waist lightly, they continued the song, trading off verses and singing the choruses together. Though NaYoung's eyes were still a little red, there was no hint of the tears anymore, and hopefully she would never think of this dark day again.

At the last words of the song, JungMin brought NaYoung's blanket up a little more under her chin, harmonizing with YoungSaeng on the last lines.

_"Uriwa hamkke, haengbokhalgeoya"_

YoungSaeng smiled as he ran his fingers through NaYoung's hair one last time before slowly pulling back, the little girl lulled to sleep by the song.  For a long moment he just looked down at her, watching her nuzzle against the pillow in her sleep.  This was the best Christmas gift he could ever have.  
      
    Finally he looked back at JungMin and smiled at his boyfriend, taking JungMin's hand and standing. 

Rising up as well, JungMin glanced down at the sleeping girl one last time before heading for to the door, pulling YoungSaeng along. Closing the door behind them, he sighed heavily and wrapped his arms tight around YoungSaeng's waist, burying his nose in the man's hair.

Hiding his face against JungMin's collar, YoungSaeng closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling himself slowly relax.  "We got her back," he whispered, unable to say much else.  Today had gone horribly, horribly wrong, but it could have been so much worse, and they both knew it. 

"We did, and she's okay, and we never ever have to worry about SangMi again," JungMin replied, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back soothingly.

Smile trembling, YoungSaeng sniffed a little, holding on to JungMin tightly.  "We don't," he whispered in confirmation.  SangMi would be locked up for good.  
      
    "I love you so much Min," he said, the quiet words trailing off into a faint whimper as the tears finally forced their way out, everything that had happened in the last few hours coming down on him. 

"I love you too Saeng," JungMin murmured, pulling back just a bit so he could lean down to kiss his boyfriend. After a moment, he pulled back, wiping the tears from YoungSaeng's cheeks. "You want some tea?"

"...Sure," YoungSaeng swallowed and nodded a little, leaning up to kiss JungMin again before pulling back, hands still against JungMin's hips lightly.  "We owe the others so much."  If it hadn't been for them, they would have never found NaYoung. 

"We do, and I don't know if we'll ever be able to repay them," JungMin said, taking YoungSaeng's hand and starting slowly down the hall toward the stairs. "We need to do something though."

"We'll think of something," YoungSaeng smiled, already thinking of a few things.  Following JungMin down the stairs, he looked back up as they moved towards the kitchen.  "Do you think she'll remember any of this, when she's older?" 

"I hope not," JungMin sighed, letting go of YoungSaeng's hand when they reached the kitchen. Taking the kettle, he filled it up with water and set it on the stove. "Though I'm sure the police will want her to try and remember what happened for their investigation."

"We'll try to keep her out of the investigation as much as possible," YoungSaeng frowned, leaning against the counter.  "She doesn't need to remember any of that."  NaYoung should be happy without a care in the world, not thinking about her mentally unstable mother. 

"No, she doesn't," JungMin agreed, standing in front of YoungSaeng again and resting his hands on the other's hips. "At least we've got Christmas to look forward to, that should help put it all behind us."

"Yes," YoungSaeng brightened a little, looking up at JungMin and placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders.  "Our first Christmas since we got out...it'll be a year in a few more months, it's hard to believe." 

"It is.. seems like a lifetime ago," JungMin nodded, eyes wandering over YoungSaeng's features. "I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far, but I couldn't be happier that we did."

"Same," YoungSaeng smiled softly.  "We've got a whole new life, the facility's been taken care of...and we have family."  He cupped one of JungMin's cheeks lightly.  "A happy family." 

"A very happy family with a large extended dysfunctional family," JungMin smiled, leaning in to kiss YoungSaeng again. Quirking his lips slightly, he considered YoungSaeng for a moment before pulling something out of pocket. "I think you deserve an early Christmas present as well," he said, turning the business card in his fingers. "Remember that talent scout we ran into in Busan? Well, I got to thinking about it, and we're not on the run anymore, we have stability now. So.. I called him and got you set up with an audition."

Blinking uncomprehendingly, YoungSaeng's eyes widened as he looked at the business card, then back up at JungMin.  "You...what?"  
      
    He'd given up the thought of ever being a professional singer outside of bars or small parks.  And now JungMin was telling him he'd given him that chance again?  
      
    "B-but...what about NaYoung?  What about you?  You're auditioning too, right?" he whispered, eyes wide as he looked up at JungMin.  Being a singer was more than a full-time occupation, and he had a daughter now...and they'd planned to sing together.  YoungSaeng didn't want to audition without his boyfriend. 

"Of course," JungMin nodded, framing cheek YoungSaeng's cheek with a hand. "You think I'd let you have all the fun? He approached the both of us, and insisted that I audition as well when I called him. This is your dream Saeng, and we'll make it work with NaYoung. We fit that lifestyle around being parents, not the other way around."

A smile slowly formed on YoungSaeng's lips as he stared up at JungMin.  "You're...you're not joking, right?"  His fingers curled into the fabric of JungMin's shirt, still trying to take that in.  They wouldn't be able to start right away if they passed the auditions, NaYoung had just gotten here and she was most important.  But maybe...just maybe, it could work. 

"Would I joke about something like that?" JungMin smiled, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and kissing the tip of his nose. "The audition isn't until next month, so we've got plenty of time to practice. If you want to do it of course."

"Of course I want to do it," YongSaeng beamed up at his boyfriend, dimples showing as he leaned up to kiss him.  "Thank you Min...thank you for everything," he whispered, feeling the tears starting again. 

"You don't need to thank me," JungMin replied between kisses. "I told you I would do anything to make you happy, and I meant that." He gave YoungSaeng another kiss when the whistle on the kettle went off and he pulled back to grab them cups and the tea.

Watching JungMin, YoungSaeng smiled softly as he helped.  No matter what JungMin said, he knew he would never be able to thank him enough.  
      
    Thanks to the younger man, his life had gone from a hellish nightmare to what he'd thought could only be his happiest dreams.  A family, a home, and soon maybe even the career he'd always wanted.  
      
    Picking up his finished tea cup, YoungSaeng padded into the living room and curled up on the couch, squished to one side so JungMin could join him. 

Settling down next to him, JungMin took a sip of his tea before setting it down on the coffee table. "Are you going to be okay with me going back to work tomorrow?" he asked, putting his arm around YoungSaeng's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," YoungSaeng nodded, putting his own tea down to lean against JungMin's side, curling up a little.  "She's a handful, but she listens," he chuckled.  NaYoung was a well-behaved girl, if a little hyperactive.  "And you'll be home on the weekend."  He leaned up and kissed JungMin's cheek. 

"I will, and Kyu said he'll stop by around dinner to help you out," JungMin nodded, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head. "This is the first moment we've had alone since she got here. How long you think we got until she wakes up?"

"I'm thinking a couple hours, she was pretty tired," YoungSaeng smiled, wrapping his arm more securely around the younger man.  "We'll have to see if we can get a bit of time to ourselves every now and then." 

"Definitely," JungMin agreed, playing with a bit of YoungSaeng's hair. "At least an hour of grown up time a week shouldn't be too much to ask for right?"

"Right," YoungSaeng lips curled, leaning in to kiss JungMin again softly.  "I'm sure we can manage it."  He pressed soft kisses against the corner of JungMin's lips. 

"Mhm," JungMin agreed, turning his head a little to return the kisses a bit more firmly. "We've got a little time now, shouldn't waste it."

"Just what I was thinking," YoungSaeng breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed closer to his boyfriend and deepened the kiss, tea completely forgotten. 

*****************

Closing the side door quietly, JungMin slipped his shoes off and looked around. Having just got out of work, it was pretty late and he was sure NaYoung would be asleep already. It was the end of the first week with him going back to work, and next week it would be his turn to stay home with their little girl. Tired and hungry, he headed to the kitchen to see what was there for him to eat for leftovers.

Hearing the slight noise downstairs, YoungSaeng padded to the edge of the hallway and leaned over the railing a little.  He could see the light on in the kitchen, so he headed downstairs slowly, moving silently in the dark.  NaYoung had finally fallen asleep a bit before, and he hadn't left her side, just watching his daughter sleep and clutching a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.  
      
    "Min?" he whispered, stepping into the kitchen and blinking a little to adjust to the light. 

"Hey, didn't think you were still up," JungMin said, looking over with a smile. "Just grabbing a snack, you want anything?" he asked, turning back to pull some things out of the fridge.

"Not really," YoungSaeng padded into the room further.  "I can make you something, you didn't eat dinner?"  He tried to shoo JungMin away from the fridge so he could make him proper food. 

JungMin didn't protest in being shooed away, he loved YoungSaeng's cooking. "No, I couldn't get a break. There was a party booked for the night and the kitchen was backed up," he said, leaning up against the counter. "It'll be nice when we're both performing again so we can at least take a break."

"Yeah, it'll be nice," YoungSaeng smiled, but it was slightly strained as he set about making quick black bean noodles.  "After next week we'll both be back on full-time, still need to talk to Kyu about hours...Joon will probably be tagging along for some days too, if he isn't at the center." 

"Probably. He's attached to Kyu's hip," JungMin nodded, eyes tightening slightly in concern. "Everything okay Saeng? NaYoung didn't give you any problems today did she?"

"No, she was a little angel," YoungSaeng shook his head, not looking at JungMin as he worked at the stove.  "It's..."  He exhaled slowly, biting down on his lip as he looked down at the frying pan, unseeingly.  
      
    "Someone...came by today, and wants to meet with us..." 

"Who?" JungMin frowned, reaching over to turn YoungSaeng toward him. The look on his boyfriend's face had him worried. "What happened?"

Gaze lowered, YoungSaeng took a moment to reply, the piece of paper still held tightly in one hand.  
      
    "A representative for the ministry of public administration and security," he said quietly, eyes lifting slowly to JungMin's face.  "They found us, Min." 

Paling slightly, JungMin took a deep breath, drawing YoungSaeng into his arms. "What'd they want?" he asked, trying to remain calm, though he was panicking a little inside. Would they have to start running again? Now that they were just settled?

YoungSaeng buried his face against JungMin's collar, drawing in a shaky breath and closing his eyes.  "He said that they just wanted to talk with us...us and the others.  They know we're all in contact, though I'm not sure if they know how often we see each other."  He bit his lower lip hard.  "He gave a phone number, and left...I don't know what to do Min, they know where we live now." 

Rubbing YoungSaeng's back gently, JungMin thought about that, pushing the panic down to think straight. "If they know where we live, they could have taken us at any time," he said softly. "Maybe they do just want to talk. Did you let the others know?"

"No...he showed up later in the day, I didn't get the chance," YoungSaeng shook his head.  HyunJoong and KiBum worked at night, KyuJong and HyungJoon had been out, and SooHyun and Kevin were impossible to get a hold of by ordinary means since they were always either out and about, or unavailable.  
      
    "We need to all meet up tomorrow first thing, and talk about this," he said softly, looking up at JungMin.  "We didn't do anything wrong, the government can't push us around like this." 

"No they can't," JungMin agreed, brushing his fingers over YoungSaeng's cheek. "We'll see what the others have to say and the decide from there. If we decide to have a meeting, it'll be on our terms, not theirs."

"Yes," YoungSaeng nodded, closing his eyes again.  "We can't lose this, Min," he whispered.  They had finally gotten their feet back under them and were leading their own life, all of them.  They were all happy now...why couldn't they just be left alone? 

Giving YoungSaeng a small kiss, JungMin smiled softly at him. "You really think we're going to let them? We're too strong now, and if they don't think we are, we'll show them. I'm not going to let anything get in our way ever again," he said determinedly. "Not when there's a little girl upstairs counting on us."

Listening to JungMin, YoungSaeng nodded a little, some of the stiffness in his shoulders that hadn't gone away since he'd opened the door to the government representative finally easing.  JungMin was right, they couldn't let the government run them over.  They'd gone through enough, and nothing was going to mess with their future.  
      
    "Thank you," he whispered, calming down slowly. 

"Nothing to thank me for," JungMin replied, kissing his forehead. Those words had been as much for himself as they had been for YoungSaeng. Giving him another hug, he turned back to the pan YoungSaeng had got out. "So, what are you making me?"

Pulling back a little, YoungSaeng blinked before smiling a little and turning back towards the stove.  "Black bean noodles, sit," he waved one hand at the table as he continued cooking.  "It'll be done soon."

"Yes, sir," JungMin chuckled, giving YoungSaeng a kiss on his cheek and heading to the table to sit. "We don't have any plans for Saturday at two right?" he asked, relaxing in the seat. 

"Not that I'm aware of..."  YoungSaeng blinked, looking back at JungMin as he worked.  "Any particular reason why?" 

"No reason really, except that's when they're delivering your piano," JungMin said mildly, glancing up at YoungSaeng with a coy smile.

YoungSaeng dropped the spatula he was holding with a clatter, turning around completely to stare at JungMin in utter disbelief.  "...You did not get me a piano." 

"Of course I did, how else are you going to compose songs?" JungMin blinked at him in wide eyed innocence. "I thought it would look nice in your music room."

"My..."  YoungSaeng had to cover his eyes with one hand.  Since when did he have a music room?  The thought that JungMin had gotten him a _piano_ , and wanted him to compose again, hadn't quite sunk in.  He had never asked anything of his boyfriend that wasn't absolutely necessary, and had all but given up on the idea of composing.  
      
    Feeling very overwhelmed, YoungSaeng didn't know what to say.  "Why are you doing so much for me, Min?" he whispered, shoulders quivering. 

"Because you deserve it?" JungMin said, standing back up and moving towards him. Drawing YoungSaeng into a hug, he kissed the side of his head. "Why shouldn't I do nice things for you? I love you."

That did the older man in, arms wrapping tightly around his boyfriend as he kissed JungMin back, fingers curled into the other man's shirt.  "I love you too Min," YoungSaeng whispered, voice cracking a little as he kissed JungMin over and over again.  "So, so much...and I'll never be able to repay you for everything." 

"You don't have to repay me," JungMin replied, returning the kisses. "You gave me a family Saeng, that's all I'll ever need."

That was right, they were all family now.  YoungSaeng buried his nose against JungMin's collar after a few more kisses.  His first song would be for JungMin.  "No matter what happens, we can face it," he whispered, holding on to JungMin tightly. 

"Exactly," JungMin said, rocking them back and forth. "But I think those noodles are going to burn," he said, peering down at the pan.

YoungSaeng squeaked, pulling away to tend to the food.  "You are a distraction," he swatted at JungMin's arm, cheeks burning as he rescued the noodles.  "Go sit down." 

"I'm sorry I'm so distracting," JungMin laughed, going back to his seat. "So we should calls the others first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded, finishing up the meal and mixing in the black bean sauce.  "Before they go to work, I think SooHyun and HyunJoong work weekends too, right?"  He turned off the power to the stove, transferring the food to a plate. 

"HyunJoong does, I don't know about SooHyun. Does he even have a job still? He doesn't seem to stick to one thing for very long," JungMin said, watching as YoungSaeng came over to the table. "Thanks for making me food," he said with a grin.

YoungSaeng shrugged with a smile, placing it down and getting them both glasses of the aloe vera they had found they liked.  "I have no idea, if he doesn't have a job then he's following Kevin to his, because he's just as hard to get a hold of."  He sat down next to his boyfriend, sipping at his drink. 

"I don't understand why they're so hard to get a hold of," JungMin said, starting to eat. "They both have cell phones. At least Kyu's got a direct line to SooHyun, and he's easy to get a hold of."

"They've been pretty busy lately.  Kevin used to be great at answering his cell phone within half a second, I think SooHyun's rubbing off on him," YoungSaeng chuckled. 

"Or keeping him occupied," JungMin snorted, mixing up the noodles a bit more. "Any word yet on when HyunJoong and KiBum will be getting their own place?"

"No idea, though I think they've been looking for a place," YoungSaeng shrugged.  "It's slow going since they're also keeping enough money for KiBum to go to school, but I think if they find one they like, they'll be able to keep it." 

"I don't think Kyu and HyungJoon are really in any hurry for them to leave either," JungMin said, his lips quirked. "Kyu is very attached to that apartment, he doesn't want to give it up quiet yet."

"We were all kinda attached to it, but he was there the most while we were all working," YoungSaeng smiled softly.  "Though even if they were to stay, it would seem rather empty once the other two leave." 

"Yeah, it's a big place for just the two of them," JungMin nodded, taking another bite. "And as much as we all liked staying there, it's not exactly the nicest of apartments. They could probably stand to upgrade to something a little nicer."

"It was all we could afford at the time, and we're in much better states now," the older man nodded.  "They probably won't start looking around until the other two make more concrete plans to move out though."  He wasn't sure what HyungJoon's take on the apartment issue was, but he didn't seem in a hurry either. 

""Well it's up to them ultimately, we'll help them out no matter where they end up living," JungMin shrugged. "They could even stay here if they wanted to, we've got the room."

"You know they'd never go for that idea, it took them forever to agree for how much we're going to be paying Kyu to babysit NaYoung," YoungSaeng chuckled, placing his glass down and resting his head in one hand. 

"I know, but if they needed it, they'd have a place to stay," JungMin nodded, finishing up the last of the noodles and pushing the plate away.

"Appa?" NaYoung's voice carried through the house, followed by a sniffle.

"I think she had another nightmare," JungMin sighed, looking towards the living room. "I'll clean up, you go see if she's okay."

Eyes widening in concern, YoungSaeng stood up.  "She's been having them every night now," he said softly, worried about their daughter.  "Come upstairs when you're done here," he kissed JungMin's cheek before heading to the stairs, going to the second floor.  NaYoung was leaning out of the doorway to her bedroom, eyes glistening with tears in the dark.  "Hey, it's okay," YoungSaeng whispered, scooping her up into his arms and going to sit down on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back as she sniffled against his shirt. 

JungMin didn't take long with the dishes, just rinsing them out and putting them in the dishwasher. When he joined YoungSaeng in their daughter's room, she was still sniffling a little, but wasn't crying. "Hey sweetie, what happened?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to YoungSaeng, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder so he could look at NaYoung.

"I had another dream about Umma," NaYoung whimpered, her fingers curled into YoungSaeng's shirt. "I don't want to see her anymore."

"You don't have to," JungMin said softly, smoothing a hand over her hair. "You'll never have to see her again." After they had made their report at the police station, they had learned that SangMi had been sent to a psychiatric facility for evaluation. It would be a couple months before the court date, but it didn't seem likely SangMi was going to be released.

"You mean it?" NaYoung whispered, looking up at them with red-rimmed eyes.  
      
    "We do," YoungSaeng nodded, kissing her temple softly.  "She won't be coming back, okay?"  
      
    NaYoung nodded and sniffled a little more, clinging to YoungSaeng's shirt.  "Do you miss Umma, Appa?" she asked quietly.  
      
    YoungSaeng blinked at the question.  "No," he shook his head, hugging her close.  "I have your Appa Mal," he smiled softly, glancing at JungMin.  
      
    The little girl nodded.  "Appa Mal is lots better," she declared, hiccuping a little as she looked up at them. 

"You got that right," JungMin chuckled, puffing out his cheeks at her. NaYoung giggled and squirmed a little in YoungSaeng's arms. "Now you think you'll be able to go back to sleep now?"

"I think so," she said, blinking at them before yawning.  
      
    "To bed then," YoungSaeng smiled, kissing her forehead before shifting slightly, getting up to lie her down in the bed.  The little girl burrowed herself against her pillow, thin arms wrapped around a stuffed rabbit as she blinked tiredly up at them. 

Leaning over to kiss her forehead, JungMin fixed the blankets around her before standing up. "Sweet dreams, NaYoung." The little girl smiled up at them before closing her eyes. JungMin slowly led YoungSaeng from the closing, closing the door behind them.

YoungSaeng looked back at the closed door before smiling softly, heading towards their own room.  "I hope she won't keep having those nightmares for long," he said quietly once they were in their own room, flicking on one of the bedside lamps with a soft sigh.  They'd managed to keep her away from reporting what had happened for the most part, but there had been a couple questions only she could answer, despite everyone protesting the idea. 

"I'm sure she'll get past it," JungMin said, slipping off his shirt and throwing it at the hamper, missing completely. "We'll be there to help her though, and if she does have more problems, we can look into a counselor."

"Hopefully it won't go that far...and where are you aiming?"  YoungSaeng's lips quirked upwards in amusement as he pulled off his own shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers on.  He padded over to the hamper, grabbing JungMin's shirt on the way and dumping it all in. 

"I'm tired, leave me alone," JungMin sniffed, kicking off his pants and collapsing onto the bed. "I hope it doesn't go that far either, but she went through something pretty traumatic Saeng. She might need more help than we're able to give her."

"I know," YoungSaeng replied softly, padding over to the bed.  "And we'll get her whatever she needs, but I'm allowed to hope she'll be fine."  He crawled onto the bed next to JungMin, slipping under the covers. 

Rolling over to glomp YoungSaeng in a hug, JungMin kissed his boyfriend's bare shoulder. "I hope so too. Has she said anything during the day about it? Or is it just the nightmares still."

Yelping as he was glomped, YoungSaeng curled up against the younger man, wrapping one arm around his waist.  "She hasn't said anything...she's okay during the day, it's just at night." 

"Not sure if that's good or bad, but we'll take it as good," JungMin said, nuzzling against him. "She'll be fine, she doesn't deserve to be haunted by this."

"No, she doesn't," YoungSaeng agreed, yawning and closing his eyes.  "We should get some sleep, she's going to be up well before we want to be up."  He kissed his boyfriend lightly. 

"As usual," JungMin sighed, returning the kiss. "Night Saeng," he murmured, settling down for sleep. Not that it would come easy. Too many things weighed on his mind. Between the government finding them, to NaYoung's nightmares, it had been a rough day. Tomorrow wasn't looking too good either.

************************  
      
    HyungJoon closed the apartment door after them, locking it before he, KyuJong, KiBum and HyunJoong headed towards the stairs.  Kevin and SooHyun had called up through KyuJong when they'd arrived, and were waiting in the van to bring them all to YoungSaeng and JungMin's house.  
      
    They hadn't been told why they had to meet them, just that they needed to talk.  
      
    "Wonder how NaYoung's doing," HyungJoon smiled, swinging KyuJong's hand lightly. 

"Hopefully better," KyuJong replied, following after HyunJoong and KiBum down the stairs. "Last I knew she was still having nightmares, but those should pass."

"Yeah," HyungJoon nodded; it had taken them a while to get over their own nightmares, and some of them still had nightmares occasionally.  It might take a while for NaYoung to stop having nightmares.  "YoungSaeng sounded a little...odd over the phone.  Didn't seem that happy." 

KyuJong frowned, lips pursed. "I wonder what could be wrong? If there was an emergency they would have said something on the phone. You don't think there's something wrong between Min and Saeng.. do you?"

The younger man's eyes widened slightly.  "Never even thought of it as a possibility, they're so attached to each other.  You think there might be?"  It was hard to remember the fact that, no matter how much they'd all gone through, they hadn't even been together for a full year. 

"It's possible," KyuJong said, looking at HyungJoon with a sad expression. "Maybe having NaYoung is putting a strain on them. Neither of them were ready for a little girl so soon. But... I hope that's not the case."

"I hope not too," HyungJoon frowned, looking down at the floor.  
      
    HyunJoong looked back at the two walking behind them as they reached the stairs, glancing at KiBum beside him as they started down.  "I'm going to have to get a lift to work after this...we should do something tomorrow." 

"I'm sure Kevin will be fine with taking us to work," KiBum said, looking back at him. "What'd you want to do tomorrow? I'm up for anything."

"Something just us," HyunJoong's lips quirked.  "We can go out, dinner or something."  They deserved a treat every now and then. 

"I guess that would be okay," KiBum nodded, taking HyunJoong's hand when they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed to the door. "Maybe we could go see a movie finally," he teased, nudging his boyfriend.

"Yes," HyunJoong laughed, nudging KiBum back.  "Now that I'm not setting off every cell phone in the room."  He leaned over and kissed the corner of KiBum's lips.  
      
    No matter how much of a rollercoaster ride their relationship had been, HyunJoong was very happy with KiBum, and it showed. 

KiBum returned the kiss just before they reached the door to the outside. "You know, we could always just rent a movie a stay home too," he said softly, smirking at him as he opened the door. "After you treat me to dinner of course."

"If we do that, I'm not sure how much of the movie we'd be watching," HyunJoong chuckled, lingering as he brushed his hand lightly against KiBum's belly.  
      
    HyungJoon hurried on past them, dragging KyuJong with him.  " _Why_ are you molesting my little brother where I can see you?!" 

"Yah! You and KyuJong molested each other all the time in front of me!" KiBum called after him, leaning against HyunJoong.

"That wasn't intentional!" KyuJong replied, trying to keep up with HyungJoon.

"Sure it wasn't," HyunJoong laughed, shaking his head and pulling KiBum out of the building.  
      
    Kevin's van was idling in the parking lot, the youngest of their group smiling and waving at them.  "Hey guys!" 

"Hey, any thoughts on what this is about?" KyuJong asked once the van door was open and he got in behind HyungJoon.

"No idea, you know them better," SooHyun shook his head.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good," KiBum said once he was in his seat and buckled up.

"YoungSaeng hyung didn't sound too good on the phone," Kevin frowned, waiting until they were all in the van.  Taking off the parking brake, he backed up and got them out onto the road.  "Well, guess we'll find out in a few minutes.  How have things been?"  He smiled back at KiBum through the rearview mirror. 

"Pretty good far as we're concerned," KiBum shrugged, looking at the others. "I thought everyone else was doing good too."

"We're doing good, I'll be helping JungMin take care of NaYoung next week," KyuJong said, leaning against HyungJoon. "Everything seemed fine the other day when I was over there."

"NaYoung's back to running around on a constant sugar rush, so aside from the nightmares, she's been fine too," HyungJoon nodded, running one hand along KyuJong's arm.  "How have things been for you two?"  
      
    "We've been good," Kevin smiled happily.  "My work's giving me a raise, now that I've been taking more hours." 

"And what about you SooHyun? Last I knew you were working as a bus boy for a noodle house," KyuJong asked, smirking at the sheepish look SooHyun gave him.

"Well... I don't think that place was right for me, but I'll find something," SooHyun said, eyes flickering to Kevin out of the corner of his eye.

"Good thing Kevin got a raise then," KiBum snorted.

"We'll find him something eventually," Kevin sighed, shaking his head.  "I showed you all those places along the main street that might be hiring." 

"And I fully intend to look into those first thing," SooHyun said with a firm nod.

"You don't seem that interested in anything for too long SooHyun, what is it you wanted to do with your life?" KyuJong asked, frowning slightly. It was all fine that Kevin seemed okay with SooHyun's behavior now, but would he be so understanding forever?

"Not sure, but I'll find something," SooHyun shrugged, glancing out the window.

Watching the two in the front, HyunJoong pursed his lips lightly.  Maybe the increase in Kevin's working hours had something to do with SooHyun's inability to hold a job, rather than an increase in business at the game store like the youngest said.  Leaning over, he kissed KiBum's temple lightly.  "You and Kevin should hang out sometime too," he murmured into his boyfriend's ear.  "When was the last time you guys went anywhere?" 

"Uh... probably not since they moved," KiBum replied softly. "You're right though, I'll ask him if he's free sometime next week. You think you could help SooHyun get a job at the cafe? Maybe he just needs a better influence? He listens to you, right?"

"On occasion," HyunJoong nodded.  "I'll see what I can do, they were talking about looking for someone else to work there."  
      
    They were just about at YoungSaeng and JungMin's house, turning onto their street.  "One problem at a time for now," HyunJoong sighed. 

"Yeah, one problem at a time," KiBum nodded, straightening in his seat. He would continue to worry about it though. Kevin was his best friend, and even though he knew they loved each other, Kevin couldn't continue to support them both and he didn't want to see his friend hurt. "I'll make sure to get some concrete plans with Kevin before we leave here, since it's impossible to get a hold of him lately."

"Good idea," HyunJoong nodded, kissing KiBum softly again as they pulled up into their friends' driveway.  
      
    Kevin turned off the engine and hopped out of the driver's seat, looking back at them with a smile.  "Well, let's see what's up."  The others got out as well, Kevin locking the doors once they were all out before they headed up to the house. 

Reaching the door first, KyuJong rang the doorbell, looking at HyungJoon with a tight smile as they waited. JungMin opened the door not more than a second later, looking at them all with a nod of his head. "Hey, thanks for coming," he said tersely.

"It seemed important," KyuJong said, stepping in and making room for the others as he pulled off his shoes. "Everything okay Min? Is NaYoung okay?"

"She's okay," JungMin said, but didn't say anything else to that, just offered to take coats and then disappeared with them into the guest room to dump them on the extra bed.

HyungJoon looked at KyuJong worriedly as he pulled off his own shoes.  Maybe something _was_ wrong between YoungSaeng and JungMin.  
      
    YoungSaeng padded into view a moment later.  The older man looked a little better than his boyfriend, but his smile was tense.  "Hey, how is everyone?"  
      
    "Oppadeul~!"  NaYoung toddled past him and threw her arms around KyuJong's legs in a hug. 

"Hey there shorty," KyuJong grinned, reaching down to pick NaYoung up and hold her up on his hip. "How are you hon?"

"Good," NaYoung was reaching out for HyungJoon now, ignoring KyuJong entirely.

"If everyone will go sit down," JungMin said, motioning to the living room. "We need to talk."

HyungJoon hugged NaYoung gently, before nodding a little and stepping away.  
      
    "What's wrong, hyungdeul?" Kevin asked quietly, looking back at SooHyun then at the others as they filed out of the doorway.  The group headed towards the living room, sitting down on the various chairs and couches set up.  
      
    "Sit down first," YoungSaeng shook his head, getting a few dolls for NaYoung to play with. 

JungMin waited until they were all seated, telling NaYoung to play quietly while they talked before he joined them.

"Is everything okay Min?" KyuJong asked quietly, looking between YoungSaeng and JungMin. They weren't sitting next to each other, but that may just have been a lack of available seats.

"Someone came by yesterday to speak to Saeng," JungMin said, looking over at YoungSaeng. "Someone from the government."

There was stunned silence for a moment, then HyunJoong sat up straight, eyes narrowed and expression serious.  "What did they want?" he asked tersely, eyes on both of them.  HyungJoon found KyuJong's hand, Kevin shuffling closer to SooHyun with wide eyes.  
      
    YoungSaeng swallowed, looking up at them.  "He said they wanted to discuss a few things with us, get more information about...what happened," he said quietly.  "He gave me a number to reach him at...but they know where we live now.  Or at least, where Min and I live."  
      
    "Do you think they really want to just talk?"  HyungJoon asked quietly.  "Or..." 

"We have to hope that's all," JungMin said, his expression grim. "I'm sure if they wanted to bring us in they could have done so without needing to make a show of coming to us first."

"So what do we do?" KyuJong asked, both his hands around HyungJoon's. "If all they want is to talk, we can do that, right?"

"On our terms of course," JungMin nodded. "We can't trust them, but there's a possibility if we don't cooperate they won't be so pleasant later."

"Yeah," HyungJoon frowned, looking down at his and KyuJong's hands.  "So, how are we going to do this?  We're going to talk to them?"  
      
    "I don't think we'll have much of a choice," YoungSaeng sighed.  "But we can insist on how we go about it, like JungMin said.  Pick a location we're familiar with and where we can get away easily if there's a problem."  
      
    "What about NaYoung?" HyunJoong frowned, looking at the little girl playing in the corner not far away.  "She can't come with us for that, and she can't stay here alone..."  
      
    "I can ask if my parents can look after her if you want, hyungdeul," Kevin offered.  "She'll be safer since they're probably not watching me that closely." 

"Alright, we can do that," JungMin nodded, his eyes on NaYoung as well. "Saeng, you should call your parents and let them know what's going on."

"You're not going either Kevin," SooHyun said quietly, his expression serious. "You'll stay with NaYoung and your parents." It was the first time KyuJong had ever seen SooHyun be serious towards his boyfriend.

Kevin blinked at the older man, eyes wide.  "But...why?  Wouldn't it be better to be nearby in case something happens?" he asked, not wanting to be left somewhere to wait.  "They don't know me anyways." 

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be there. If they don't know you, you're not in any danger," SooHyun said. "I just want to make sure you will be safe."

"SooHyun... maybe it would be good for him to be nearby though, depending on where we decide to have this meeting," KyuJong said, frowning slightly.

Kevin was frowning at SooHyun, looking at KyuJong when the other man spoke up, then back to his boyfriend.  "I can stay in the van," he tried to compromise.  "You might need a way to get away fast, right?"  
      
    "He's got a point, we might need a quick exit," HyunJoong said quietly.  "And we can't all fit in YoungSaeng and JungMin's car.  He can drop us off farther away and we'll walk the rest of the way so there's no chance he'll be connected to us." 

It seemed like SooHyun wasn't happy with that, but after a moment he nodded. "Alright, I guess that would be acceptable. Doesn't mean I like it."

"We're not particularly pleased about it either, or that we have to do this in the first place," JungMin said. "So where should we do this then? It'll have to be somewhere around people."

"The center?" KyuJong suggested. "There's private rooms we could use, but there's always kids and staff there during the day."

"Easy enough to get in and out of," HyungJoon nodded.  
      
    "And they wouldn't start something with a bunch of people around," HyunJoong murmured.  "Okay, when?  Shouldn't give them too much notice, so soon."  
      
    "It'll have to be on a weekend, unless we can all get time off sometime this week," YoungSaeng shook his head. 

"Next weekend then, since we're busy this weekend, and we have a bit of time to prepare," JungMin said, looking around at the others. "That sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess that would work," KiBum nodded, leaning a little more into HyunJoong. "This sucks."

"At least it's not the facility. I'd rather deal with the government than that again," KyuJong said, breathing out slightly. "Maybe we can learn what happened to the others that were still there."

"Maybe it won't be so bad, talking with them," HyungJoon nodded, squeezing KyuJong's hands lightly.  "We might finally get some answers."  
      
    "We'll prepare for the worst, and hope for the best," YoungSaeng said quietly, watching NaYoung play with her dolls. 

"Right," JungMin agreed, small smile as he looked at YoungSaeng.

"Can I just say something? We didn't know what we were coming here for, and we were thinking the worst," KyuJong chuckled. "So as bad as this was, it wasn't as bad as I was thinking."

"And that was..?" JungMin blinked at the older man a bit.

"That you and Saeng were.. having problems," KyuJong said sheepishly.

"Problems?"  YoungSaeng blinked at KyuJong.  "What kind of problems would we be having?  NaYoung's an angel."  
      
    "Relationship problems," HyunJoong clarified.  
      
    YoungSaeng's eyes widened and he shook his head.  "Oh no, we've never been better," he smiled at JungMin. 

"The only problem I see is nosy gossipers," JungMin wrinkled his nose. "No, everything here is just fine. I know what it seems like, but having NaYoung has brought us closer together I think."

"That's good to hear," KyuJong smiled, glancing at the little girl who had perked up at hearing her name. "You're doing a great job with her."

Smiling, YoungSaeng looked at his daughter.  "It's different, but it's a good difference," he chuckled, watching her crawl over to see them.  
      
    "Adult talk done now?" she asked, holding out her arm while clutching her rabbit close to her.  
      
    "Yes, I suppose it is," YoungSaeng looked at the others before scooping her up into his arms, settling her in his lap with a smile.  She beamed up at him, looking around at the others. 

"Well, I think that's it. I hope we weren't keeping you all from anything," JungMin said, leaning back in his chair a little.

"No, we didn't have to be to work for a bit," KiBum said, shrugging a little. "But you think you can give us a ride Kevin?"

"You two have plans?" JungMin asked KyuJong and HyungJoon.

"Not that I know of, did we?" KyuJong blinked, looking to his boyfriend. "Did you have to go in to the center today?"

HyungJoon shook his head.  "No, they usually have enough volunteers on the weekends to manage."  
      
    Kevin smiled lightly at KiBum.  "Of course, hyung.  Just let me know when you have to leave."  The dimmed look in his eyes disappeared when NaYoung tried to crawl from YoungSaeng's lap to his, the youngest smiling widely as she showed him her rabbit and chattered. 

"Well how about I make us some lunch then? We haven't all been in the same place in a while," KyuJong said, starting to get up.

"You don't have to cook, it's not your house Kyu," JungMin chuckled, getting up to help him since KyuJong wouldn't listen to him anyway. He frowned a little at seeing SooHyun glaring at the floor. In the time they had known the man, they had never seen any kind of reaction out of him. Maybe there was more to it than SooHyun just not wanting Kevin going to the meeting. He looked at YoungSaeng in confusion as he headed to the kitchen.

"Kyu yah, don't let him touch the stove," YoungSaeng called after them, lips curled slightly before he turned back to the others and the smile faded a little in worry.  He glanced at HyunJoong and KiBum, figuring Kevin's best friend might know what seemed to be eating at those two, but HyunJoong blinked at him before frowning slightly.  It didn't look like they knew either.  
      
    Thankfully, NaYoung was the best mood maker he'd ever known.  "And look look, if you press on her hand she says 'I love you'!" she explained to Kevin and insisted he do as she said, the youngest smiling and laughing as he played along.  The little girl then proceeded to show the rabbit to HyungJoon and SooHyun, the only two she could reach from her position in Kevin's lap, Kevin holding on to her lightly to make sure she didn't fall. 

"That's a cute rabbit," SooHyun smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "What else have you got over there?"

"Wanna see?" NaYoung squirmed out of Kevin's lap until she was put down, toddling over to her collection of dolls, SooHyun snorting softly and getting up to follow.

Chewing on his lip, KiBum looked at his friend with a grin. "Hey, so I can talk to you alone for a sec?" he asked Kevin quietly.

Watching the little girl and his boyfriend, Kevin blinked and looked at KiBum, nodding after a moment.  "Sure," he smiled, standing up with his hands in his pockets.  YoungSaeng watched them out of the corner of his eyes, lips pressed together.  
      
    They wandered towards the other end of the house, going to one of the guest rooms.  Kevin turned back to the older man, lips curled slightly.  "How have you been, hyung?" 

"Good," KiBum said, sitting down on the extra bed and looking at Kevin with a smile. "HyunJoong got me set up with an education program so I'm going back to school in the summer," he said, patting the bed next to him for Kevin to sit. "How are things with you?"

"That's great!"  Kevin smiled widely, sitting down next to him.  "Things have been...busy.  I'm sorry we haven't talked a lot lately, you're not mad right hyung?" 

"Of course not, we've both been pretty busy," KiBum said, frowning a little. "Maybe... too busy. You're working an awful lot, is everything okay?"

"...Yeah, everything's fine," Kevin replied, his smile a little strained as he looked across at the wall.  "My boss has been giving me more hours again, I don't mind it..."  He looked down at his hands clasped together. 

"Did you ask for more hours?" KiBum asked, noticing the forced smile. "Kevin... is SooHyun not able to help out? We've kind of noticed he doesn't stick to a job for very long."

The younger man's smile faded completely, Kevin closing his eyes.  "He...hasn't been able to bring in even a full paycheck yet," he admitted, voice quiet.  "I've been taking more hours to try and compensate, but you know business at the game shop was never exactly hopping...my boss can't give me any more hours than he already is.  And it's not enough." 

"I thought he had a bunch of money saved? Was that not the case?" KiBum asked, scooting a little closer to put his arm around his friend. "You know if you need help we'll all chip in. HyunJoong's even going to see if he can get SooHyun a job at the cafe."

Kevin leaned against KiBum a little.  The youngest looked tired now that he wasn't trying to hide it.  "It wasn't as much as he thought.  Thank you for the offer, hyung, but we'll be fine."  He tried a small smile.  "I'm going to cancel my online courses for the next semester, so it'll be fine." 

"What? No, don't do that," KiBum said, his eyes wide. "You're almost done aren't you? We're going to help you out, hold on," he said, patting Kevin's shoulder before getting up and going to the door. "Hyun? YoungSaeng? Can you come here?"

"Eh?"  Kevin's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, trying to tug KiBum back into the room.  "Wait, hyung!"  
      
    Hearing their name being called, HyunJoong and YoungSaeng looked at each other in confusion.  YoungSaeng glanced towards NaYoung, but she was happily showing SooHyun her dolls so he stood up, HyunJoong doing the same.  
      
    "What's up?" The older man asked as they went to the guest room where the two were.  YoungSaeng looked from KiBum to Kevin, the youngest looking alarmed. 

Closing the door behind them, KiBum crossed his arms over his chest. "We've got a little problem. SooHyun's not doing so well financially and Kevin's having a hard time keeping up with the bills and said he was going to drop out of school."

YoungSaeng's eyes widened at that, and he looked at Kevin.  "Why didn't you say anything about this before, Kevin ah?"  
      
    Kevin looked from one person to the other, biting his lower lip.  "I-it's fine, hyungdeul...I can just pick up where I've left off later, once we both have steady jobs," he said, trying to convince them that it was okay.  
      
    "You shouldn't have to drop out in the first place," HyunJoong said quietly.  "And what happens if it takes a long time for SooHyun to find something stable?  How long can you hold up everything by yourself?"  They all distinctly remembered the mini-arguments about which apartment to get, at the end of which Kevin had finally settled for something out of the range he could afford at SooHyun's insistence he would help with the bills.  
      
    Kevin looked down, working to answer but not able to say anything. 

"Have you talked to SooHyun about any of this?" KiBum asked, sitting back down next to Kevin. "Does he knows how bad things are? I don't think he'd want you to quit school."

"...He doesn't want me to..."  Kevin shrank down a little where he sat, looking at the floor.  "We got into a small argument about it.  But it would be easier to afford the apartment if I wasn't paying for school at the same time."  
      
    "You don't plan on working at the game store your whole life though, Kevin," YoungSaeng said softly.  "You've been working hard to do well in school.  If you need help with the apartment, you know we'd help you."  
      
    "It's okay, I'll figure something out," Kevin shook his head, kicking his feet a little.  
      
    HyunJoong noticed that Kevin had said he'd figure something out, not that he and SooHyun would figure something out. 

"Hey, what's going on in here?" JungMin had poked his head in the door, looking between them.

"Kevin's going to drop out of school because SooHyun can't hold a job down," KiBum said, scowling.

".... Hold on," JungMin disappeared, showing up a moment later with a very put out SooHyun and pushing him into the room. "Alright, start talking."

"About what?" SooHyun blinked, looking over at Kevin. "What'd you tell them?"

"That you can't hold down a job and your boyfriend's going to quit school," KiBum answered, scowling at SooHyun. "That isn't fair SooHyun."

"KiBum hyung," Kevin protested, looking increasingly harried.  "I just told KiBum hyung, I didn't want..."  He shook his head, looking down at his lap.  
      
    "SooHyun, you need to focus on keeping a job, even if you don't like it," HyunJoong frowned.  "He can't pay for everything himself, and you're the one who insisted on the more expensive apartment." 

SooHyun looked like he wanted to retort with something for half a second before he sighed and leaned up against the wall. "I know, and I'm trying," he said quietly, looking over at Kevin with a pain expression. "It's not that I don't like the jobs... they just don't seem to like me. I've been fired from every one of them."

"How do you manage to keep getting fired?" KiBum asked, the anger going out of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before Kevin," SooHyun said, going over to the bed to sit down next to his boyfriend. "I lied when I said I hadn't been having any more of those fits."

"What fits?" JungMin frowned, looking over at HyunJoong and YoungSaeng then back.

"I... I don't have as much control over my ability as I should," SooHyun admitted, looking down. "I stil leave my body when I'm not meaning to."

Kevin's eyes widened slightly, looking up at SooHyun beside him.  "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, touching one hand lightly against the older man's knee.  
      
    YoungSaeng watched them sadly.  "SooHyun, did you talk to Kyu yah about this?" he asked.  "He could help you gain more control if this is becoming a problem.  If you're getting fired all the time because you can't stay in your body..." 

"I thought I could just practice more, but it seems it's getting worse," SooHyun sighed, taking Kevin"s hand. "I didn't want him to worry, you know?"

"...Have you met Kyu? He worries about every one, and every thing," JungMin snorted. "But he's the only one who could help you right now since this isn't something you can ignore."

SooHyun sighed heavily, looking at Kevin with a sad smile before he nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to Kyu. Can we have a minute to ourselves please?"

YoungSaeng nodded, sighing softly.  "We'll be out in the living room," he said quietly, heading out and bringing JungMin with him.  HyunJoong took KiBum's hand and pulled his boyfriend up lightly, turning and following the other two.  Glancing back over his shoulder as they stepped out of the room, he turned to KiBum beside him.  "Hopefully that resolved something." 

"I hope so," KiBum nodded, following the others back into the living room. KyuJong was on the floor playing NaYoung, he looked up at them with a smile.

"Lunch is ready, everything okay?" KyuJong asked, yelping when NaYoung launched herself at him and bowled him over.

"We needed to have a little talk with SooHyun is all," JungMin said, chuckling and going over to help pull the girl off of KyuJong so he could get back up.

"Is lunch done cooking already?" YoungSaeng chuckled, then laughed as NaYoung squirmed in JungMin's grip, attached to KyuJong stubbornly.  
      
    HyungJoon frowned lightly, looking at his brother as they all sat back down.  "What was up?" he asked quietly, once the others were occupied enough with NaYoung's antics to not be paying attention. 

Giving the others a glance, KiBum shuffled over to whisper to his brother. "SooHyun kept getting fired from jobs, but didn't tell Kevin, Kevin was going to quit school to continue paying for the apartment."

HyungJoon's eyes widened slightly at that, glancing sideways at his brother.  "Is...are things okay between them now?" he frowned worriedly, looking towards the guest room.  He assumed that was why they were alone now, to talk it over. 

"I think so, SooHyun's going to talk to Kyu, apparently he's been having troubles with his ability and that's why he kept getting fired," KiBum continued. 

HyungJoon bit his lower lip.  "We'll make sure he gets some help for that then," he said quietly.  They'd thought everything had been going fine for those two, despite seeing them a lot less, but it looked like there was more than they thought behind their explanations.  "They both need to start talking to people when there's a problem." 

"I think that goes for just about everyone here," KiBum muttered. "I'm going to try and spend more time with Kevin though, I miss having him hang around the apartment."

"Yeah, feels kinda weird without him popping up out of nowhere all the time," HyungJoon chuckled.  He watched the others play with NaYoung, smiling softly.  
      
    Now they just needed to get past the threat the government posed, and everything would be fine again. 

SooHyun and Kevin emerged from the room not long later and KyuJong ushered everyone over to the table for lunch. Most of the conversation and focus was on NaYoung of course, though there were some tentative plans made for getting together again in the future. At some point, SooHyun had leaned over to KyuJong to tell him what was going on, which prompted JungMin with an idea.

"Alright SooHyun, until you find a job and have control over your ability again to keep that job, you are going to work for me," JungMin said, ignoring the protests that were starting. "You're going to be here with Kyu watching NaYoung so he can watch over you. You'll help around the house doing cleaning and even doing some yard work. We'll pay you whatever the amount is that you're short for rent, deal?"

Still protesting, SooHyun looked at Kevin to see what he thought.

Kevin didn't look entirely comfortable.  "Hyung, you don't have to help us with rent..."  Because that was obviously what it was; there wasn't so much cleaning to be done around the house for it to actually be needed.  
      
    "Just like you didn't have to drive us all over the place Kevin ah, but you did it anyways," YoungSaeng mused.  "And you never let us pay you back for the gas."  
      
    "That's..."  Kevin bit his lower lip.  
      
    "If you don't like it, think of it as we're finally paying you back for everything you did for us."  
      
    The younger man looked down at the table, finally giving in. 

Seeing as he had very little say in the matter either, SooHyun relented, nodding as he slumped a little in his chair.

"Glad that's all settled then," JungMin said, glancing between them. "You two need to stop keeping yourself so isolated from the rest of us. Problems like this can get resolved easily if we know well before they get bad enough that you're considering dropping out of school, Kevin."

"What JungMin means is that we just want to help," KyuJong soothed, giving JungMin a wry glance. Sometimes the redhead was a little too blunt about things.

"Thank you hyung," Kevin said quietly, playing with his chopsticks.  
      
    HyungJoon smiled at them, continuing to eat.  It wasn't easy for any of them to accept help from someone else, and Kevin and SooHyun were no exception.  It probably hadn't helped that they must have felt on the outskirts of the group lately, they hadn't all hung out in a while.  They'd have to make sure they found time to get together every now and then.  
      
    "Hey, I've been trying to come up with some dance choreography lately," HyungJoon piped up then, grinning as he looked at JungMin.  "How's your leg fairing?" 

JungMin blinked a little at HyungJoon, mouth full of food as he shrugged. "Good, better than it was. I'm not getting the sharp cramps anymore at least. I don't think I can do anything too strenuous though... can I?" he looked to KyuJong.

"You should be okay, just take it easy," KyuJong nodded, looking at HyungJoon with a smile. "You still going to teach me how to dance?"

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled widely.  "I've got some easy dances to start with.  And I need guinea pigs to help me with the more complicated ones, since I'm not that good at choreography for groups yet."  He looked at JungMin and YoungSaeng.  
      
    "...."  YoungSaeng's lips quivered.  "I guess we're being picked as volunteers?"  Not that he would mind, he'd missed dancing.  As long as JungMin didn't hurt himself.  
      
    "Can I dance too?"  NaYoung waved a sticky hand in the air like she was in class, and HyungJoon laughed. 

"Of course you can," JungMin chuckled, trying to help NaYoung clean her hands off, but quickly gave up when the clean hand just went back into the food. "Looks like someone's getting two baths today."

KyuJong smiled softly a the little girl who was just making an even bigger mess of lunch. "It's going to be tough leaving her at home, isn't it?" he asked quietly, looking at YoungSaeng.

YoungSaeng smiled sadly at that, looking at NaYoung.  "Yeah, it will be," he said softly, glancing back at KyuJong.  "But we know you'll take good care of her, and she listens to you." 

"Well she's a good kid," KyuJong nodded, finishing up his lunch. "My sister is going to be coming down for a visit soon, I'm sure NaYoung and KyuBok will get along really well."

"They'll be arguing over whether to play with dolls or cars," HyungJoon laughed, grinned.  
      
    Finishing up as well, HyunJoong leaned back and slipped his arm around KiBum's waist, looking at the time.  They'd have to get going soon, they were due to start working in an hour.  But there wasn't a rush considering Wando was so small, so he didn't say anything, seeing how Kevin and SooHyun were finally starting to relax again. 

Seeing as people were starting to finish, JungMin stood up and started to collect plates. "Thanks for lunch Kyu, I sure do miss your cooking sometimes," he grinned, getting out of hitting range of YoungSaeng.

"You're welcome," KyuJong laughed, sipping at his water. "We need to do this more often, getting all together like this. We've all been so busy lately and we're not all living the in the same place anymore."

"How about a weekly dinner?" KiBum suggested, passing his plate to JungMin. "Like Fridays? Min and Saeng don't work then, and I'm sure we can all get that day off."

"Sounds good to me," HyungJoon smiled widely, laughing at YoungSaeng's swipe-and-miss towards JungMin.  "Even if we can't get the day off, we can at least be here in time for dinner, and we don't really work Saturday mornings."  
      
    "I'll see if I can make it too," Kevin nodded after a moment of thought.  "Though I might only be in time for dinner," he smiled a little.  
      
    "Dinner here?"  YoungSaeng asked, working on cleaning off NaYoung's hands and face.  
      
    "We can rotate places," HyunJoong shrugged. 

"As long as our places have enough room," KyuJong nodded. "Speaking of, how soon are you two expecting to leave us?" he turned to HyunJoong and KiBum with a smile.

"Uhh.. not sure," KiBum blinked, looking at HyunJoong. While it was true they had been looking at places, they hadn't settled on anything yet.

"Not until we're in the new year, for sure," HyunJoong chuckled.  "We've seen a few places we liked, but we want to look around a bit more."  
      
    "It's no rush," HyungJoon shrugged.  He and KyuJong would have to start looking for a smaller apartment too once HyunJoong and KiBum were ready to move out; it would just be so much easier to handle a smaller apartment. 

"No rush at all," KyuJong agreed. It went without saying that KyuJong was very attached to the apartment as he had spent the better part of the year there, usually by himself. But one of the things he was working on was getting out of his comfort zone and finding a new apartment was just that. "I don't think we'll be wanting to move until after my birthday, so you've got plenty of time."

HyunJoong's lips quirked.  "Sounds about right.  We were saying that we want to be moved and have had some time to settle in before school starts, but that still gives plenty of time."  He squeezed KiBum's arm lightly.  
      
    "You used to hate school," HyungJoon grinned at KiBum.  They'd been told the news the day KiBum had accepted the offer of admission, and he was happy for his little brother. 

"I didn't hate school, I just would have rather been elsewhere," KiBum mumbled sheepishly.

"Well good, you've got time to save up more money then," KyuJong nodded. "And if you need help with your school work, I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks," KiBum smiled a little and slunk down in his seat with everyone looking at him. "Is it time to go yet?" he murmured to HyunJoong.

HyunJoong's lips curled in amusement.  "Yeah, we should get going."  
      
    "Okay," Kevin smiled, standing up and helping to clean up the rest of the table.  "Does anyone else need a lift anywhere?"  
      
    "Kyu and I aren't working," HyungJoon blinked, looking at KyuJong.  "What are we doing?" 

"Not sure, we could just go home, spend the day together," KyuJong shrugged, smiling at him. "We haven't done that in a while."

"That's a good idea," HyungJoon grinned in return.  
      
    "We'll bring you both home then," Kevin smiled, padding off into the kitchen with the last of the dishes.  
      
    "JungMin, watch him and make sure he doesn't try washing everything before they go," YoungSaeng called, Kevin laughing and protesting loudly.  If left unattended, the youngest tended to do all the work around the house even if he didn't have to. 

"Out, out, out!" JungMin waved a dishcloth at Kevin to shoo him out of the kitchen. KyuJong laughed as he got to his feet.

"Come on Kevin, before he kicks you out of the house," KyuJong said, standing behind HyungJoon's chair and squeezing his shoulders.

"All right, all right," Kevin chuckled, going to give NaYoung a hug before he straightened.  "We're ready to go then?"  
      
    "Yes, we were just waiting for you to give up with the dishes," HyunJoong chuckled, standing.  HyungJoon stood as well with a wide smile at KyuJong, finding his boyfriend's hand and squeezing lightly. 

After saying their goodbye's to NaYoung and the couple, the group made their way to the door to put on coats and shoes KiBum snagged Kevin as they headed out the door to make plans for the next week while the others filtered out behind.

Last to go, KyuJong zipped up his coat and looked to YoungSaeng with a smile. "I'll see you guys on Monday then?"

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded, lips curled upwards as he held NaYoung up in his arms to keep her from getting underfoot.  "Enjoy the weekend."  
      
    "Bye bye!"  NaYoung waved at him happily. 

"Bye!" KyuJong waved back before stepping out the door and closing it behind him. Hearing the door close, JungMin popped his head out of the kitchen.

"They gone?"

"Yeah," the older man chuckled, carrying NaYoung back towards the kitchen before setting her down, the little girl giggling and running to get her dolls.  YoungSaeng went to the kitchen entrance, smiling up at JungMin.  "It's been a while since we've all been in the same place at once."  He leaned up, kissing JungMin lightly. 

"It has," JungMin replied, returning the kiss. "It's a good thing we had to get together though, or we'd have been too late to help SooHyun and Kevin," he said, returning back to the dishes. He loved taking care of dishes now that they had a dishwasher.

"Those two have been rather distanced from us lately," YoungSaeng shook his head, stepping into the kitchen to help clean up.  He picked up a dish cloth and starting on the pans that couldn't go in the dishwasher.  "This all explains why, though I wish they'd talk to us when they have a problem.  Not that any of us should talk."  
      
    They were all notorious for trying to deal with things on their own, and it never got them very far. 

"Well, we knew from the beginning that Kevin doesn't want anyone to worry about him," JungMin chuckled, getting the last of the plates into the dishwasher and closing it. "I noticed something though... no one's worried about that meeting with the government."

"We should be worried though," YoungSaeng frowned, looking back at him.  "Do you think they just don't want to admit what could happen?  Or they really think we'll be fine?"  It had eaten at him since the man had shown up at their door, fear that they were going to lose everything. 

"I think it's a little bit of both," JungMin said, turning the dishwasher on and leaning against the counter. "We won't be taken in so easily, and I think those government types know that after what happened at the facility."

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded, turning back to the sink and scrubbing at the pan, eyes unfocused.  "But that doesn't mean we're going to just be left alone...we're dangerous Min, we could be taken as dangers to everyone around us." 

"While that's true, we have been living here in Wando for close to a year with no incidents other than facility remnants after us," JungMin said, looking out toward where NaYoung was playing with her toys. "We're only dangerous to the people that want to harm us."

YoungSaeng smiled softly, looking over his shoulder to follow JungMin's line of sight.  "We just need to show them that," he replied quietly.  "If we can show them we just want normal lives, then maybe it'll be all right." 

"Then that's what we'll do," JungMin nodded, glancing at YoungSaeng with a smile. "Hopefully our fears are unfounded though, and that's not what this meeting is about."

"Yes," YoungSaeng smiled a little in return.  Hope for the best, and prepare for the worst, that was what they'd decided.  
      
    "I'll call the number they gave me at the end of the week, and let them know," he said, turning back towards the sink and placing the pan to dry.  "That gives us more time to figure out exactly how we're going to go about this safely." 

"Sounds good to me," JungMin nodded, stepping closer to YoungSaeng to wrap his arms around his waist and press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to go give a very sticky little girl a bath, then we can decide what to do for the rest of the day. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, though be careful or you might end up getting a bath yourself," he chuckled, turning his head to peck JungMin lightly on the lips.  "She likes to splash a bit too much."  
      
    Putting the issue with the government aside, YoungSaeng had never felt more content than he did now.  Life couldn't be more perfect than like this. 

****************

It went without saying that everyone was on edge the week leading up to their meeting with the government officials. JungMin and YoungSaeng were particularly nervous since they had to leave NaYoung in someone else's care. The ride over in Kevin's van was quiet, no one really wanting to make the effort to lighten the mood.

As the van pulled into the parking lot of the center, JungMin unbuckled his seat belt and sighed heavily. "Well, let's get this over with."

Kevin watched them all get out of the van, chewing on his lower lip.  "Be careful, hyungdeul," he said softly, keeping the van idling and ready just in case."  
      
    "We'll be back before you know it," HyunJoong smiled at the youngest, trying to ease their nerves.  They couldn't walk in there like they were going to their death sentences.  "Don't forget, this meeting is on our terms," he said quietly, glancing to the others.  "We have control over the situation and they know it."  
      
    He didn't doubt there would be more government agents nearby, but with their abilities, they had the upper hand if something went wrong.  
      
    Hopefully, nothing would. 

Closing the doors when everyone was out, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand and brought up the rear. He tried not to look around too much, didn't want it to seem like they were afraid if anyone was indeed watching them. 

With KyuJong and HyungJoon going in first, they made their way into the building and through the halls to the meeting room they had reserved. Having set up the meeting late in the afternoon, there were plenty of kids and staff around, and that made KyuJong feel a little better; the government wouldn't do anything with other people around.

At the door to the room, KyuJong glanced at his boyfriend with a strained smile, taking HyungJoon's hand and opening the door after knocking.

There were two men at the other end of the meeting room, sitting down at the long conference table.  HyungJoon hesitated, glancing quickly to the corners of the room to make sure it was only them before stepping into the room.  The others filed in slowly behind them, YoungSaeng recognizing one of the young men as the one who'd come to the door of their house last week.  
      
    "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting," the one he'd met before inclined his head with a polite smile.  "We understand it must have not been an easy choice.  Please, sit.  There are many questions we have."  
      
    YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin out of the corner of his eyes before going to sit down, keeping right beside his boyfriend.  HyunJoong sat down near the door, listening for any approaching electronics in case there were others around.  But it seemed safe so far. 

Once they were seated, one of the men pulled out a stack of files from his briefcase and set them on the table, the other had taken out a notepad and was jotting notes down already.

"First of all, thank you again for meeting with us, we understand if you're a little hesitant about us," the first man said, opening up one of the files. "After everything the facility did, we'd be a little cautious too," he said with a hesitant smile.

"Why are we here?" JungMin asked, his arm around YoungSaeng protectively.

"I'm sure you're aware that the facility was taken down, so what we're doing is getting accounts of things that we don't have information on," the man with the notepad said. "Since everything but the hardcopies of the files were destroyed, there's a few gaps we need to fill in."

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" the man with the files said, looking around at them. "How is it you all escaped ten months ago?"

"We have some questions of our own," HyunJoong interjected, frowning.  "Such as what happened with the other patients there."  
      
    "They are safe and recovering, we can assure you of that," the government agent replied.  "We can answer any questions you might have once we have a little more of an idea of what happened to get us to where we are today."  
      
    HyungJoon chewed on his lower lip.  "We...well...four of us were patients there at the time," he said, glancing at the others.  "JungMin, YoungSaeng, KiBum and I.  KyuJong was the scientist looking after myself and YoungSaeng, but he wasn't doing it willingly," he added quickly.  
      
    "Yes, we've heard vague explanations of what happened to the scientists," the agent nodded.  "Go on."  
      
    Seeing HyungJoon was getting tongue-tied, HyunJoong took up again.  "HyungJoon's ability is to hypnotize others, but it also works in reverse," he said, looking at them.  "He helped KyuJong regain control over himself.  KyuJong and I were planning on escaping two days after; I was a security guard there at the time." 

"Why you and not another guard?" the man frowned, his pen stilling in the middle of writing.

"HyunJoong is my ex boyfriend, after we broke up I volunteered for the experiments five... almost six years ago," KyuJong responded, his grip on HyungJoon's hand tightening. "He followed me in to help me escape."

"So then what about the others? Why help them?" the other man asked, flipping through more files and looking at each of them in turn. JungMin guessed they were files on each of them by the way the man seemed to be comparing.

"...When HyungJoon woke me up, I learned that he was scheduled for the final phase of treatment," KyuJong said quietly. "Since just about every dies from that, I convinced HyunJoong to help me get him out as well."

"JungMin was my roommate, so it was easy to get him out too," HyungJoon said, biting his lower lip.  "And KiBum...KiBum's my little brother, and we were captured together, I just couldn't leave him there.  YoungSaeng was his roommate, so we were able to get them both out...though we were nearly caught."  
      
    "What happened after your escape?" The agent asked, looking at them all.  
      
    "HyunJoong had money saved up for his and KyuJong's escape, so we all caught a train to Seoul as soon as we'd gotten out of the patient's gowns," YoungSaeng said quietly.  "When we got to Seoul though...the facility was waiting for us there, along with the Wraiths.  We were split up, and ended up catching trains in three different directions in order to escape."  
      
    "These Wraiths...what are they exactly?" The man across from them frowned.  
      
    "They're the results of experiments like ours, but with a very different result," HyunJoong glanced at KiBum beside him, before returning his gaze to the agents.  "They're an invisible security force with the mental capacity for only two orders: capture, or kill.  They used to be human, but what was done to them left them little more than animals.  If one touches you, they can draw the energy out of your body, it's how they were able to capture people so easily." 

"Invisible?" the man blinked at that, glancing at the other agent beside him, then back. "What do you mean?"

"There's something about them that you just naturally don't see them," KyuJong said, chewing on his lip a little. "I can, and SooHyun can, but they are very dangerous. It's.. possible that there may be some out there still. We ran into some at the train station in KwangJu a couple of months ago."

"Ah, the bodies, yes, we were a little puzzled about that," the man nodded, making a couple of more notes. "After you were split up, what happened then? How did you end up in Wando?"

"YoungSaeng and myself ended up in Busan, we were there for three days until we could make enough to get tickets to KwangJu where we hoped to find the others. We encountered one facility staff member in Busan, and then more when we got off the train at KwangJu."

"HyungJoon and I had got on to the train for KwangJu, but I believe any staff there were avoiding any direct conflict with me until they had reinforcements," KyuJong said, glancing at HyungJoon again.

"KiBum and I wound up at Ulsan, and we found out the facility was tracking our movements through my bank account," HyunJoong continued, one arm around KiBum's waist lightly under the table.  "I removed their access to my information, but by then they'd known about the tickets to KwangJu, and also that I was in Ulsan.  We were ambushed while getting on a train to KwangJu that night, but we managed to get on board.  Once we got there, it took a couple days to find HyungJoon and KyuJong, though it was by pure luck we ended up in the same hotel."  
      
    "It took a bit longer for JungMin and I to reach KwangJu since we didn't have enough money to pay for the trip," YoungSaeng picked up the story, holding JungMin's hand lightly under the table.  "By the time we arrived, facility staff was waiting for us at the train station, and we just barely got away, though JungMin was injured." 

"And from KwangJu you went to Wando?" the agent taking notes asked, looking up again when there was a pause.

"...Yes, though there was an incident and KiBum and HyunJoong were captured," KyuJong said, glancing at the two. "They were taken to a holding facility in KwangJu, and we were able to get KiBum out, but not HyunJoong."

"So that's how you ended up as a patient," the man nodded, returning to his notes. "And how do you figure in?" he looked up at SooHyun. "You were a guard there as well?"

"Not exactly, well that's what I was hired for," SooHyun explained, squirming a little. "They gave me the same abilities as KyuJong and trained me for a special force."

"But HyungJoon woke him up and he helped us," KyuJong continued. "When HyunJoong was sent to the facility, SooHyun was sent there as well and we were in communication with each other."

"After we had got KiBum out is when we went to Wando," JungMin said. "We took jobs in order to save up the money needed to get back to the facility to get HyunJoong out."

"It took us six months to save up enough money and have stable enough situations to head back," YoungSaeng picked up.  "We left just as word reached us that HyunJoong was going to enter the final phase of the experiments, and we got there just in time to pull him out.  At the same time, SooHyun erased everything on their system and set off the fire alarms, which is how the facility was discovered."  
      
    "And then you came back here to Wando," the agent concluded, watching them.  
      
    "That is correct," HyunJoong nodded.  "We don't want any trouble, we just want to have ordinary lives." 

"I'm afraid that may not be possible," the man with the files said, closing up the one he was looking at and looking between them.

"Meaning?" JungMin's eyes narrowed and his grip on YoungSaeng tightened.

"There are some things that we don't understand yet, particularly with these abilities that you've been given and you have been able control them," the agent said with a frown. "We've had doctors working on trying to figure out what has been done to you all, but we're not any closer to an answer and as far as the control..."

"You seven have the most control of your abilities," the other said, butting in. "And we don't know why, but we think you can help."

"Help?"  HyungJoon blinked.  
      
    "If you were able to gain control over your abilities, then you might be able to help the other patients do the same, or at the very least contain it's effects," the agent replied, looking at them each in turn.  "You are far more qualified for the job than our doctors.  Even if you have enough control to reintegrate into society completely, there are still others who can't hope to do the same, nor can we let them until we're sure they aren't going to harm themselves or others."  
      
    YoungSaeng frowned slightly.  It was a very valid point.  And several of them had expressed concern about the other patients in the past.  
      
    Besides, it wasn't clear if they were actually being given a choice in this or not. 

"But... how can we help? We didn't really have anyone helping us along," JungMin said, looking around.

"No, we had Kyu, Kyu helped out most of us," KiBum said. "And he's still helping SooHyun."

"Don't offer me up like that," KyuJong frowned slightly at the younger.

"But it's true," KiBum protested. "If it hadn't been for you, HyungJoon would still be hypnotizing people, and HyunJoong's head would have exploded from the headaches. Didn't you say you wanted to help people like us anyway?"

"That... that's not what I meant," KyuJong said, a little flustered. Shaking his head, he looked at the agents. "Even if I could help, I don't want to leave my home. So unless you can bring the patients to Wando, I can't help you other than offer my advice."

"... We're not sure there would be a facility available to house them, and that would cost a great deal of money to move people across the country like that," the agent shook his head.

"Can we just think on this for a bit? Then get back to you? We answered your questions," JungMin interjected, seeing that KyuJong was getting that panicked look in his eye.

"Certainly, you have our number," the agent nodded.  HyungJoon rubbed KyuJong's arm lightly, watching his boyfriend worriedly.  
      
    "Is that it then?"  YoungSaeng asked, wanting to leave.  
      
    "Nearly.  I would like you to understand something about our situation."  The other man across from them leaned forward.  "Many of our colleagues have the opinion all seven of you should be locked up before you cause any damage."  
      
    YoungSaeng stiffened, eyes narrowing as his grip on JungMin's hand tightened slightly.  
      
    "We managed to secure your freedom, but if any of you leave Wando, we need to know your exact whereabouts at all times.  We had to jump through a lot of hoops for you, so your cooperation would be greatly appreciated." 

"Basically we're in a glass prison then?" JungMin said, scowling at the two men. "Let me make something clear. We are not a threat to anyone unless someone tries to harm us. I'm not about to be calling anyone if I decide to take my family to Jeju for the weekend. We want to get on with our lives, that's all and we do not appreciate being threatened for wanting to do that."

The two agents looked at each other with frowns. "We... understand your situation and how you must be feeling, but for now, this is the best option we can give you."

JungMin bristled, but kept his mouth shut and looked away. It would do no good to continue to argue with them. "We'll get back to you in a few days with our decision," he said curtly, getting to his feet.

The others got to their feet as well, HyungJoon bowing stiffly to the agents.  He knew they were trying to help them, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with the fact the government was trying to put leashes on them now.  Why couldn't they just be left alone.  
      
    "We'll be waiting then," the agent nodded, and YoungSaeng could feel him watching as they left the room.  
      
    Only once they were away from the room and heading back to the entrance did HyunJoong sigh softly.  "Well, that went well, relatively speaking," he murmured.  Much worse could have come of this meeting. 

"They didn't try to drug or capture us, so that's a plus," KyuJong said, though he was obviously upset and what had happened.

"We should go back to the house and discuss things," JungMin said as he opened up the door to go back out into the parking lot, letting everyone go before him. "I don't understand how they expect us to help them, but stay in Wando at the same time."

"Well, since when did governments ever make sense," HyungJoon smiled nervously, hugging KyuJong lightly around the shoulders as they walked back to the van.  Kevin was idling where they left him, fidgeting in the driver's seat.  
      
    "Hyungdeul, how did it go?" he asked worriedly as they drew up to the van, YoungSaeng pulling the doors open.  
      
    "Interesting," the older man sighed, not wanting to say much while there were probably government agents hanging around. 

"Drive us to our house please," JungMin said to Kevin as he climbed in behind YoungSaeng.

"What about NaYoung?" KiBum blinked, settling in his seat next to his brother and KyuJong.

"We'll get her later, I don't want her asking questions about things," JungMin replied, buckling himself in. The girl had enough to deal with, and JungMin did not want her knowing about the possibility of losing her parents, as remote as it was.

Closing the door once they were all in, HyunJoong settled down in the empty seat, watching the center in case the agents came out.  Kevin released the parking brake and eased them out of the parking lot and onto the street.  
      
    The van ride back to JungMin and YoungSaeng's house was silent, everyone thinking about what had just happened.  Kevin kept glancing at the and at SooHyun, obviously wanting to ask, but holding his tongue for now.  HyungJoon rubbed his hand along KyuJong's arm, keeping his boyfriend close.  
      
    Finally they pulled up in the driveway and HyunJoong climbed out first as Kevin turned off the engine.  YoungSaeng got out and fished out the house keys, going to open up the front door. 

Everyone else piled out of the car after him, JungMin following behind YoungSaeng and into the house. "I could really use a drink about now," he mumbled to his boyfriend after YoungSaeng had got the door open and he was slipping his shoes off.

"Same," YoungSaeng sighed, rubbing his temples a little as he got out of the way for the others to come in. He took their coats and went to place them somewhere out of the way.

The group slowly filed into the living room, HyunJoong pulling KiBum down to sit with him. "So, what do you think?" he sighed, looking at them all. "We're not going to be able to get away with doing absolutely nothing about their demands."

"What demands?" Kevin asked quietly, looking at SooHyun.

Glancing at Kevin, SooHyun put his arm around his waist and sighed. "That we help them with the other patients, but not here in town, wherever the patients are at."

"But we're not allowed to leave Wando unless we call them and get it cleared and then update them on where we are," JungMin continued, his tone sarcastic. "Doesn't that just sound like something we'd do?"

"We should be able to go wherever we want," HyungJoon protested. "We're not criminals or anything, we haven't done anything wrong!"

"Our abilities make them nervous, you could see it in their eyes," HyunJoong said quietly, arm around KiBum loosely and thumb stroking his waist. "Even if we haven't done anything to deserve being put on a leash, they are worried we will." Chances that any of them would be seen as equals in the future was slim.

"Helping the other patients is something some of us would like to do anyways...but on _our_ terms," YoungSaeng sighed, glancing at KyuJong. "And here, in Wando."

"What can we do? They said it would be too much to transport everyone here, plus there's nowhere to keep them," KyuJong sighed, leaning against HyungJoon.

JungMin frowned, drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch. "You said you wanted to open up a shelter for people who had nowhere else to go, right Kyu? What if we do that, and have the others brought here."

KyuJong blinked, looking over at JungMin. "Well.. yes, I did want to, but I don't have that kind of money."

YoungSaeng glanced at JungMin beside him, able to tell what his boyfriend was thinking. But it was JungMin's choice if he would voice it or not. "It's a good goal to have though," he said, looking back at KyuJong after a moment. "Not only would it appease the government, you'll be able to do what you wanted to, and help others."

"Don't worry about the money Kyu," JungMin said, waving off the protest he could see forming in KyuJong's expression. "I'll talk to my mother about getting set up with a business to be a financial backer, and you can take donations from the community as well."

"But Min... that's... that's a long financial commitment, I can't take your money like that," KyuJong shook his head.

"I didn't say forever, I'm sure you can get other sponsors, and the government would have to pick up some of the tab," JungMin said.

"How's that solve our problem with not being able to leave Wando?" KiBum said.

YoungSaeng sighed softly, leaning against JungMin slightly. "It might not make a difference for the moment, but long-term doing something to help out will help us. If they don't trust us going anywhere on our own without causing a disaster, nothing we can say or do right now will change that."

He looked up at JungMin. "We might not like it, but they hold more power than we do. We don't want to give them a reason to think about taking away more than just our mobility." His thoughts were on NaYoung, that innocent girl who didn't know just what her parents were in the middle of. One wrong step, and she could be without a family again.

"YoungSaeng's right," HyunJoong sighed, tapping his fingers against his knee as he thought. "We're going to have to play model citizens for a while if we want them to leave us alone."

"Doesn't mean I like it," JungMin grumbled, but reluctantly agreed. "They're going to have to give us more wiggle room though, we've got plans and lives to get to."

There was silence in the room for a moment, before KyuJong spoke up quietly. "So what do we do now?"

"Now? Get on with our lives as best we can, Saeng and I will get a hold of the agents again and set up another meeting. That is if you all wanted to be there again," JungMin replied.

"At least some of us should be there," HyunJoong nodded, looking at KiBum beside him. "So we'll tell them we're going to play by their rules for now, but helping the patients is going to wait until we have some place here for them to stay in."

"We can start looking for places," YoungSaeng said, looking at KyuJong.

"What about the abandoned school?" KiBum suggested. "It's big enough, and it's just sitting there."

"Well.. it may be too big," KyuJong frowned, thinking about it.

"Not really, it'd be more than enough space for them to practice in," JungMin said, thinking about that. "Plus if it was going to be a shelter you'd need plenty of rooms. We could have it remodeled."

"That's not a bad idea, and it's not as if the school's being used for anything else, it hasn't been touched in years," Kevin piped up, leaning lightly against SooHyun.

"We can all chip in and help," HyunJoong nodded. "Whether it's money, materials or time."

"Money won't be a problem, but let's not get ahead of ourselves," JungMin said, pulling YoungSaeng a little closer. "We can propose it to them and see what they say. If they agree to it, maybe we can get some bargaining points since we'll be putting in all the work."

KyuJong was a little overwhelmed at what was going on. Fidgeting, he looked to JungMin and YoungSaeng. "But what about NaYoung? Who's going to watch her while you're working?"

"If none of us are available, maybe my parents could watch over her," Kevin offered. "Umma already adores her."

"There's that," YoungSaeng smiled gratefully at Kevin. "We'll figure something out, we always do."

HyungJoon blinked, thinking of something. "Guys...do you think once the other patients come here, news of who we are might leak out?" he asked quietly.

"It's a possibility, but we'll do our best to keep it under wraps," KyuJong said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"There's always been a possibility of us getting discovered," JungMin sighed. "But we're lucky this is a small town and we know a lot of people."

HyungJoon nodded slowly, looking down. That could both work for and against them; any gossip that started here would travel like wildfire.

YoungSaeng looked at JungMin. "We should probably pick up NaYoung now," he murmured, hand lightly on JungMin's knee. "I'll call the agents tonight."

"Alright, and we'll set up another meeting and let you guys know when it is," JungMin nodded, getting to his feet. "What plans did you all have for the day?"

"Um.. we didn't make any concrete plans, you know, just in case," KiBum shrugged. "We had no idea how long the meeting was supposed to take before going in, so we got the day off of work."

"If no one has work, then why don't we just relax here the rest of the night?" YoungSaeng asked, looking at them all. They needed a bit of down time.

"..." JungMin looked over at YoungSaeng with a smirk. "How about we let NaYoung stay with Kevin's parents for the night? No one works tomorrow either right?"

YoungSaeng looked at JungMin, and snorted. "...One of us has to be coherent enough in the morning to go get her."

Kevin's lips quivered. "That's not a bad idea, though I'll need to call and make sure my parents are okay with it." HyunJoong laughed, amused at them.

"Make the call then, I'm going to see what we have in the way of liquor," JungMin grinned, heading toward the pantry in the kitchen.

"Should we order some dinner?" KyuJong asked, settling in more comfortably against HyungJoon. It was good to take some time to relax after the meeting.

"How about pizza?" KiBum suggested. "I think I can finally look at pizza as something edible again."

"Since you're suggesting it, I'm not arguing," HyunJoong chuckled, fishing out his cell phone to place the order. Kevin was already talking with his parents, curled up against SooHyun with the phone against his shoulder.

"We're going to end up playing a drinking game again, aren't we," HyungJoon looked at KyuJong helplessly.

"What do you think?" KyuJong chuckled, patting HyungJoon's cheek.

"Drinking games are fun," KiBum laughed, getting comfortable and draping himself over HyunJoong's lap. "I suggest spin the bottle again, just to see your reactions."

"No way, I'm not kissing anyone but Kyu," HyungJoon whined, attaching himself to the older man. "Not JungMin, not HyunJoong, not my _brother_!"

"There's one way to avoid it, HyungJoon," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Get so wasted you pass out."

HyungJoon whined louder and buried his face in KyuJong's shoulder.

"Notice how he didn't say Saeng?" KyuJong laughed, hugging his boyfriend. "I don't think you'll be getting out of it unless you run."

"Kissing game again huh?" JungMin chuckled, bringing out a few bottles of vodka and soju. "We need to come up with some better games."

"But these are the most fun," HyunJoong chuckled. "Though we could always try charades or something."

"Do we have enough?" YoungSaeng asked JungMin. "Remember, HyunJoong needs at least ten bottles to himself."

"We've got plenty," JungMin nodded, setting them on the coffee table. They probably weren't even going to bother with the table since they were just getting pizza. "We stay stocked up just in case of days like this. We don't drink in front of NaYoung."

"She would probably find it extremely amusing," KyuJong said, rubbing his hand up and down HyungJoon's back.

"She would probably want to try some," HyunJoong chuckled, after placing his cell phone away.

"That's one of the problems, yes," YoungSaeng chuckled. "It's ordered?"

"Yeah, they said half an hour."

"Umma's okay with watching her for the night," Kevin said, putting his own cell phone back in his pocket.

"... I wanted to tell her goodnight," JungMin pouted at Kevin.

"I don't think she'll even notice, she seems to be pretty accepting of changes to her situation," KyuJong said, smiling softly at him.

"Yes, but _I'll_ notice," JungMin grumped, pout deepening. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she doesn't know your parents that well Kevin, what if she gets scared? Or has one of her nightmares?"

"It was your idea in the first place," HyunJoong pointed out. "YoungSaeng isn't worrying."

"I went to stay with relatives all the time when I was little," YoungSaeng replied. "And she hasn't had any nightmares these past few days." He was smiling fondly at JungMin. "Why don't we call back and say good night?"

"Can we?" JungMin perked up a bit at that.

"I never thought he'd be the one to get all sappy," KiBum said with a snort that turned into a yelp when JungMin kicked his leg. He scrambled up to try and hide between HyunJoong and the back of the couch.

"Of course we can, Kevin's not the only one with a phone." YoungSaeng stood up and pulled JungMin down the hallway, picking up a house phone along the way.

"He's gone, you're safe for the moment," HyunJoong chuckled, looking over his shoulder at KiBum. "That can't be very comfortable."

"Beats getting hit," KiBum grumbled, but crawled out from behind him to sit in his lap.

"You probably wouldn't get hit if you didn't say things like that," KyuJong pointed out, playing with a bit of HyungJoon's hair.

"Or he could just not hit people," KiBum wrinkled his nose at KyuJong. "And it seems like it's only me he hits."

"That's because we don't say things that you say, KiBum hyung," Kevin smiled.

"See, even your best friend agrees with us," HyungJoon laughed.

"... I'm not talking to any of you anymore," KiBum huffed, burying his face in HyunJoong's shirt. "Everyone's so mean to me," he mumbled to his boyfriend.

HyunJoong chuckled, running one hand through KiBum's hair and wisely choosing not to comment on that.

"Where are we going to be sleeping?" Kevin blinked, looking up at SooHyun. "There's one less room now, I don't think YoungSaeng or JungMin would approve of anyone sleeping in NaYoung's room."

"Probably not, considering how _some_ people get after having a bit of alcohol," SooHyun said, poking Kevin in the side. Though that comment went for just about all of them.

"I doubt JungMin and YoungSaeng will be wanting to share either," KyuJong chuckled.

"We'll have to wait till they get back and see what they've got available, I know they had two extra beds the last time, but I don't know how things are arranged now," KiBum said with a shrug.

"There's always the couch too," HyunJoong added. "We'll figure something out."

JungMin and YoungSaeng returned after a few minutes, YoungSaeng smiling widely. "Well, are we waiting for the pizza to show up first?"

"We should probably do so, don't want to drink on an empty stomach or HyungJoon won't last two shots," KyuJong said, patting his boyfriend's shoulder.

Luckily the doorbell rang then, JungMin went to the door to pay for the pizzas. Setting the boxes down on the coffee table next to the bottles of alcohol, he blinked up at the rest. "Do we need plates?"

"Probably, and some glasses too for shots," SooHyun said, squirming over to grab a bottle of soju for himself and Kevin.

YoungSaeng disappeared into the kitchen to get plates and glasses. HyungJoon scooted forward to start opening up the boxes. "Looks good!" Then he looked at the name of the restaurant printed on the side of the box and choked back a laugh, looking back at HyunJoong. "You ordered from where KiBum used to work."

"It was already in my contacts list, why not," HyunJoong's lips quivered in amusement as YoungSaeng returned, placing everything down.

Sighing heavily, KiBum gave his boyfriend a pained smile. "Well at least we know it's good pizza," he said, taking a plate and helping himself. Grabbing himself a bottle of soju as well, he started to eat happily while the others were getting theirs.

"So should we toast to anything this time?" KyuJong asked, opening up one of the bottles of vodka for shots.

"Do we need to?" JungMin blinked, sitting down with YoungSaeng.

"We should," HyunJoong chuckled, before poking KiBum's waist. "If you're staying in my lap, you're going to need to pass me some food too."

"What to?" YoungSaeng asked, getting plates of pizza for himself and JungMin.

"To a happy future?" Kevin smiled widely.

"We can share," KiBum said, setting his plate in his lap so they could both eat, but picked up a glass for HyunJoong for the toast. 

"I think that sounds good," KyuJong nodded, holding up his shot. He would have a glass later. "To a happy future."

The others held their glasses up too, echoing KyuJong's words. YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin's hand lightly with a wide smile before drinking.

HyungJoon swallowed and sneezed, eyeing the glass of soju in his hand like it was going to attack him. Kevin laughed quietly, curled up against SooHyun's side and stealing bits of his boyfriend's pizza.

They ate in silence for a moment, KyuJong just enjoying his pizza and drink before SooHyun spoke up.

"We were wondering, before we're all too drunk to remember whose boyfriend is whose, what we're doing about sleeping arrangements," he asked after taking a long pull from his bottle.

"Uhh.. there's the two spare rooms down here, and the couch, you get to fight over who has the couch," JungMin said. "I'd suggest NaYoung's bed, but none of you would fit in her princess bed. Except maybe Kevin."

YoungSaeng laughed at the indignant expression on Kevin's face. "Think of it this way, you're at least guaranteed a bed if SooHyun misbehaves."

HyungJoon snorted at that, grinning widely. "So SooHyun better watch how many other people he kisses?"

"Well, we know you'll be disappointed then," JungMin chuckled, taking another sip of his drink.

"Hey, he kissed the most people last time," SooHyun countered. "Kissed the most, and enjoyed it the least."

"Not fair if you ask me," KyuJong sighed, finishing off his piece of pizza and going for more.

"You're just hoping it lands on YoungSaeng again," JungMin rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. You going to relax the no tongue rule?" KyuJong mused, eyes dancing mischievously.

YoungSaeng laughed. "Careful Kyu yah, HyungJoon might not like the show as much as JungMin does."

"He's going to be too passed out to notice anyways," HyunJoong chuckled, amused by the massive pout on the younger man's face.

"... You're all weird people," KiBum shook his head. "You're not supposed to actually like kissing someone else."

"Saeng's a good kisser," KyuJong shrugged, nuzzling against his boyfriend.

"That he is," JungMin pulled YoungSaeng close and kissed his temple.

"I just kiss whoever the bottle spins at," YoungSaeng blinked at KiBum. "They're the ones with odd kinks."

"I don't see you complaining, hyung," Kevin smiled. YoungSaeng stuck out his tongue at the youngest before curling up against JungMin, happily eating his pizza.

"I do not have an odd kink," KyuJong huffed, wrinkling his nose at YoungSaeng. "I just appreciate someone who can kiss well."

JungMin didn't reply, just taking a drink. "Who wants a shot?"

"Over here," HyunJoong piped up from behind KiBum, lips curled in amusement. YoungSaeng held up his hand as well, grinning.

"I'll pass, I think this one glass is going to do me in anyways," HyungJoon pouted, eyeing his glass before leaning over to get another slice of pizza.

"You trying to stay sober this time?" JungMin asked HyungJoon, chuckling as he poured everyone a shot.

"That's no fun," KyuJong pouted at his boyfriend.

"I doubt he will, his glass doesn't seem to be going down that much," KiBum eyed HyungJoon's glass. "Who's refilling it?" SooHyun coughed, trying not to smile.

HyungJoon looked from his glass, to his brother, then back to his glass. "...You people suck," he pouted, hugging the glass close to avoid anyone getting a hold of it. Kevin was giggling beside SooHyun, grinning from ear to ear.

"At this rate, I give him another four minutes before he stops being able to pick up the pizza properly," YoungSaeng smiled, one hand against JungMin's knee before he accepted his shot. "Are we doing the 'one shot for us, two shots for HyunJoong' rule again?"

"Yes, I think that worked out well last time," KyuJong nodded, watching JungMin pour two for HyunJoong.

"He didn't act that drunk," KiBum said, looking askance at his boyfriend.

"Not until YoungSaeng tackled him," JungMin said, taking his shot.

"KiBum can take over that job this time," YoungSaeng smiled, tipping his own glass back.

HyunJoong did the same, and reached out to take his second glass, lips curled in amusement. "No promises on keeping my hands to myself if he does." HyungJoon made noises of protest at that.

KiBum flushed, hitting his boyfriend's arm at that. Though at the rate they were drinking he probably wouldn't have minded if that happened. That being half the reason why he was hitting HyunJoong.

"Are we about done with this eating thing yet?" KyuJong asked, glancing at the empty pizza boxes. "I want to get to the game."

"I think Kyu just likes kissing everyone," SooHyun snorted at the grin he got from the older man.

"Your boyfriend isn't drunk enough for you to get away with it yet, work on that," YoungSaeng chuckled. Placing his empty plate aside, he leaned up and kissed the corner of JungMin's lips. "What about you?" he whispered. "Three kisses for every time I end up kissing someone else?"

"Sounds fair to me," JungMin replied, returning the kiss. "You're the one who came up with it remember, I didn't say a word."

"Another shot?" KyuJong poured himself and HyungJoon a shot, and two more for HyunJoong.

"You really want to get drunk I see," KiBum frowned, finishing up a soju bottle and opening another.

"You're drinking pretty well yourself, KiBum," HyunJoong chuckled, taking his shots.

YoungSaeng's lips curled against JungMin's. "You can have all the kisses you want after the game too," he whispered, eyes meeting JungMin's.

"Holding you to that," JungMin murmured, giving YoungSaeng a quick kiss.

"I'm pacing myself," KiBum sniffed, looking away from HyunJoong and taking another sip of his bottle.

"I'm not," KyuJong snorted, pouring himself another shot. "I fully intend to get falling down drunk."

"At least he knows what he wants," JungMin laughed, looking at HyungJoon. "You'll get there anyway so you'll probably both need help to bed."

"I'll be fine," HyungJoon sniffed, cheeks flushed.

"Right," HyunJoong chuckled, placing his shot glass down and pinching KiBum's side teasingly. "So, we good to start the game?"

"We're good," Kevin smiled widely, placing his own plate down and picking up his glass.

"Good," JungMin got up and pulled the coffee table out of the way while KyuJong handed over the empty glass. "Alright, who's going first?"

"I nominate HyungJoon, so he can get it done and over with," KiBum chuckled.

"What if I don't want to get it done and over with?" HyungJoon looked at his little brother helplessly.

"Too bad," YoungSaeng laughed, positioning the empty bottle in the middle of the weird circle they'd formed.

Pouting, HyungJoon looked at them all before sliding off the couch and onto the floor. Praying for it to be KyuJong, he reached out and spun the bottle.

They all watched it spin, and laughter erupted when it stopped. HyungJoon whined loudly, looking from the bottle to YoungSaeng.

"That didn't last very long," YoungSaeng blinked at the bottle.

JungMin snorted loudly, nearly spilling his drink. "I don't think you two have kissed yet. Well go on, don't dawdle," he said lightly, pushing on his boyfriend a little.

"I'm beginning to think he likes seeing you kiss other people, YoungSaeng," KyuJong chuckled, patting HyungJoon on the back.

"He gets me all to himself after, why would he mind," YoungSaeng snorted, squeezing JungMin's hand before scooting forward on the floor. "Well Joon, let's get this over with."

"B-but," HyungJoon protested, trying not to flail. Finally he gave up, leaning forward to kiss YoungSaeng quickly before scooting back.

YoungSaeng blinked at how fast that was before pouting. "I thought we agreed no short kisses?" he sulked, moving back to beside JungMin. "SooHyun, you might need to give him another demonstration."

"No, no!" HyungJoon hid his face in KyuJong's pant leg.

"Sorry Joon, either you do that again with a proper kiss, or SooHyun gets to demonstrate again," KyuJong poked his boyfriend in the side.

"Why me?" SooHyun blinked, pouring out shots for himself and Kevin, who wasn't drinking nearly enough in his opinion.

"Because you did such a wonderful job of it last time," JungMin said, motioning for another shot.

"Why? I'm probably going to end up kissing everyone here by the end of the night," HyungJoon pouted up at his boyfriend. When he saw he wasn't going to get away with it, he reluctantly turned back to YoungSaeng.

"...I think he's the first person to not be jumping at kissing me," YoungSaeng blinked, amused. Then before HyungJoon could chicken out again, he leaned over and kissed the younger man hard.

Flailing, HyungJoon pushed away after the kiss was over, crawling back to KyuJong.

KyuJong laughed at the flailing, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and kissing his forehead. "That's kind of the point of the game I think."

"Your turn Saeng," JungMin laughed. "But first," he crooked his finger at YoungSaeng and gave him a quick couple of kisses.

Smiling widely as he returned the kisses, YoungSaeng ran his fingers lightly along JungMin's jaw. "I rather like this arrangement." Leaning back, he reached over to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on KyuJong. YoungSaeng's lips quivered as he tried not to laugh.

"I think the universe is trying to tell us something," KyuJong chuckled, crawling towards YoungSaeng.

"That everytime we play spin the bottle you two are going to kiss? Should we not play spin the bottle anymore?" JungMin snorted, watching KyuJong stop in front of YoungSaeng.

"Is the no tongue rule still in place?" KyuJong asked, glancing at JungMin.

"That's up to him," JungMin shrugged, leaning back and taking a long pull off of his drink. He was treading the line between tipsy and drunk at this point.

YoungSaeng just laughed, leaning over to kiss KyuJong.

HyunJoong watched on in amusement. "Are they...yes, they are using tongue," he snorted, shaking his head and wrapping his arms more securely around KiBum's waist, kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck.

The kiss seemed to drag on, but it was only a couple of seconds before KyuJong finally pulled away. JungMin eyed them both, his lips quivering in a smile when KyuJong returned to his boyfriend's side to snuggle against him.

"Enjoy that?" JungMin murmured, pulling YoungSaeng in for a kiss.

"Of course," YoungSaeng grinned. "I enjoy this more though." And he pressed his lips against JungMin's in a deep kiss.

"They're going to be all over each other if this keeps up," HyunJoong chuckled. "Your turn, Kyu."

"I think that was the plan," KiBum shook his head. "I'm surprised HyungJoon wasn't more upset by that, though I'm not sure he recovered from Saeng kissing him."

"Saeng's kisses pack a punch," KyuJong grinned, reaching over to grab the bottle and spin. When it slowly came to a stop, he cracked up, nearly falling over. It had landed on JungMin.

"I think you'll have to wait your turn," SooHyun said, still watching YoungSaeng and JungMin who at this point were pretty much making out.

"They seem to be making up the game all themselves," Kevin's lips quivered in amusement as he made himself comfortable against his boyfriend. HyungJoon was attached to KyuJong again, hiccuping a little.

Finally YoungSaeng pulled back slightly to breath, lips curled slightly before he glanced towards the others and at the bottle, chuckling when he saw who it had landed on.

It took a moment before JungMin could process what was going on, but by that time KyuJong had given his boyfriend a kiss and was crawling towards him. "I think we just play this game for your amusement," JungMin chuckled.

"That's very much appreciated," KyuJong said, leaning in to press his lips against JungMin's. There was no tongue and it was over in a moment, KyuJong scooting back next to HyungJoon.

"Guess it's my turn?" JungMin said, glancing with a smile at YoungSaeng before taking the bottle and spinning it.

YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning back on his hands and watching the bottle spin. While the game did seem to be mostly for KyuJong's amusement (okay, they all found it funny, especially with how HyungJoon acted while drunk), it was only because they all had full confidence in their own relationships that they were able to do things like this. If they hadn't completely trusted those they were with, and each other, this would have never worked out.

KyuJong and YoungSaeng may end up kissing/making out every single game, but it was perfectly clear they weren't interested in each other for more than just goofing off in drunken games. Even HyunJoong, KiBum and KyuJong had resolved their differences enough that the game hardly bothered them.

HyunJoong, busy kissing along KiBum's neck absently, blinked as the bottle stopped in their direction. "....That for you, or me?"

Completely distracted by the kisses on his neck, KiBum blinked a bit at him, and then the bottle. Letting out a strangled noise, he squirmed and flailed in an attempt to get out of HyunJoong's lap. "No, nope, not me, that's all you," he protested loudly, rolling off of his boyfriend and onto the floor with a thump.

"Well now I'm just hurt," JungMin pouted at KiBum, but looked up at HyunJoong brightly. "Guess it's you," he wiggled his eye brows and scooted closer to him.

"What, you worried he's going to try strangling you in the middle of the kiss?" HyunJoong chuckled, lips curled as he looked at his boyfriend before turning his attention to JungMin. He slipped off the couch to sit on the floor beside his downed boyfriend, patting KiBum's knee before moving closer to JungMin. "You haven't tried to get YoungSaeng back yet for using tongue on KyuJong, I'm surprised."

"You're right, I haven't," JungMin grinned, curling his fingers into HyunJoong's shirt and pulling him closer for a firm kiss, with tongue.

"Well he is now," KyuJong snickered. Between the kiss and KiBum's stricken expression he cracked up, falling over into HyungJoon's lap laughing.

Kissing him back with one hand in JungMin's red hair, HyunJoong pulled away after a few seconds, lips curled into a smirk. As he pushed himself back beside KiBum, he glanced at YoungSaeng, amused to see the other man trying not to laugh and failing. "Was that the kind of reaction you were looking for?" he chuckled, looking over at KiBum and reaching over to close his boyfriend's mouth.

"I didn't expect laughing," JungMin wrinkled his nose at YoungSaeng, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and kissing him. "Or did you like that?"

Shaking his head, KiBum just nuzzled up against HyunJoong. "Weird people."

"I was laughing more at KiBum than you," YoungSaeng snorted, curling up against his boyfriend and kissing him back.

"You're apparently a source of entertainment for them," HyunJoong's lips quivered as he looked down at KiBum, kissing his boyfriend's forehead and running one hand through his hair before reaching out to take his turn.

"Well don't I feel special," KiBum huffed, glaring over at JungMin and YoungSaeng, who were far too occupied with each other to care.

"I'm not sure how much longer this game is going to continue with how they keep going at it," KyuJong snorted.

"You're the one encouraging them," SooHyun said, pouring himself another shot and two more for HyunJoong. "You're far too sober HyunJoong."

About to take the shot with an amused smile, HyunJoong choked back a laugh as the bottle stopped. "You might want to give that shot to your boyfriend instead."

"..." Kevin eyed the bottle that had stopped pointing at him, massive pout in place and cheeks burning red.

"... Yeah you're probably going to need it more than me," SooHyun chuckled, handing it to his boyfriend.

"Just get it over with quick Kevin, and no tongue," KiBum said, that last remark directed at HyunJoong who he pinched lightly in the side.

Yelping, HyunJoong laughed, kissing KiBum's temple. "I'm sorry about that, I'll make it up to you later," he whispered, thumb stroking KiBum's belly teasingly before he pulled back, moving over towards Kevin who was trying to hide behind the offered shot.

"I'm sorry KiBum hyung, please don't kill me," the youngest looked at his best friend pitifully before taking the shot, swallowing, and leaning forward to kiss HyunJoong.

KiBum took another drink from his bottle to distract himself. He didn't mind so much as he was protesting to be, but it was weird to see his boyfriend kissing his best friend.

"Kevin seems to be taking this game a lot better than he has before," KyuJong mused, taking slow sips of his soju.

"I think it was the threat of me demonstrating again," SooHyun chuckled, watching his boyfriend in amusement.

"Exactly," Kevin said once the kiss was over, attaching himself to SooHyun and sulking as HyunJoong moved back to beside KiBum, rolling the bottle in his direction. Kevin eyed the bottle like it was going to attack him before hesitantly reaching out and spinning it.

Rubbing his hand up and down Kevin's back, watching the bottle spin, SooHyun snorted when it came to a stop on HyungJoon. "So the two most balking at the game?" he said, clearly amused.

"Fitting," KyuJong nodded, glancing over at JungMin and YoungSaeng. "Yah, you two should pay attention."

"Am," JungMin mumbled around YoungSaeng's mouth, having pulled his boyfriend into his lap and not let up on the kiss.

"I think they're a lost cause," HyunJoong chuckled, YoungSaeng giving a noncommittal response as well and wrapping his arms securely around JungMin's neck.

"You are far too amused by all this," Kevin sulked as he eyed his boyfriend. HyungJoon was quite red from all the alcohol by then, hiccuping as he played with KyuJong's fingers. He hadn't even noticed the bottle had stopped on him.

"You're going to have to go to him, Kevin," HyunJoong's lips quivered as he tried not to laugh at the expression on Kevin's face. The youngest reluctantly scooted across the circle to sit in front of HyungJoon, continuously shooting SooHyun 'do I have to do this' looks.

"...Hm?" HyungJoon blinked up at Kevin as the youngest tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Oh, hey wha—MPFH!" His protest was muffled as Kevin leaned in and kissed him hard. HyunJoong started laughing as HyungJoon sputtered out complaints the second he was released, Kevin quickly getting out of flailing range.

Clearly amused as well, KyuJong snorted and fell over laughing at the sputters. HyungJoon really did have the best reactions.

"It's your turn," KiBum told his brother, shaking his head at the others, though he was laughing a little himself.

"I don't want to play anymore," HyungJoon whined pitifully, but he was already stretching out to reach the bottle, nearly tipping over. Hiccuping, he spun the bottle and scooted back. Kevin crawled back over to where SooHyun was, curling up and half-resting in his boyfriend's lap.

The bottle stopped on KyuJong. HyungJoon blinked at it before looking up at his boyfriend. "Oh, that's not bad at all."

"No it's not," KyuJong grinned, nearly tackling HyungJoon over to the floor and kissing him. As much as fun as he had with the game, he did love kissing his boyfriend the most.

"Well I think we should call it a night," SooHyun said, looking between the two couples who were making out. "I guess that means we're taking the beds, you two get the couch," he said, poking at HyungJoon's shoulder.

HyungJoon wasn't paying attention to what SooHyun was saying, happily deepening the kiss with a low moan as both he and KyuJong fell over.

"Come on, I don't think you want to see this," HyunJoong chuckled to KiBum, standing up a little unsteadily and moving to help his boyfriend up. "Hey, you two can do that in your room now," he nudged JungMin's leg. Kevin looked like he might just fall asleep, yawning and burying his face against SooHyun's stomach.

"No, definitely not," KiBum made a face at his brother and KyuJong before getting slowly up to his feet. "Night," he waved at the others, leaning against HyunJoong as they headed to one of the rooms.

"You should probably get up so we get the room before they do," SooHyun said, poking Kevin in the side. It seemed KyuJong heard something of what was going on and lifted his head up.

"Is the game over?" the man remarked, looking around and then back down at HyungJoon. "I guess we're on the couch," he said with a pout.

"Huh?" HyungJoon blinked back up at him, mind still on the kiss.

Kevin chuckled, climbing unsteadily to his feet and nearly toppling back over. "Night hyungdeul," he yawned, tugging on SooHyun's hand and heading off with him.

YoungSaeng reluctantly detached himself from JungMin, looking at them. "Oh, we're done?"

"Guess so," KyuJong chuckled, giving HyungJoon another kiss before rolling off of him so he could sit up. "We lost out on the other bedroom, so couch for us."

"It's a pull out couch at least," JungMin said, poking at YoungSaeng's side. "Let's go finish that upstairs, hm?"

YoungSaeng perked up at that. "Yes, let's. Good night you two, don't break the couch." He hopped up and pulled JungMin towards the stairs.

"Yeah, what he said," JungMin said, following YoungSaeng up to their room. They could figure out how to get the bed set up themselves. With the door closed behind him, JungMin leaned up against it and pulled YoungSaeng in close, renewing the kiss.

Returning the kiss happily, YoungSaeng secured one arm around JungMin's neck. The other hand rested against JungMin's hip, fingers slipping under his shirt.

"I prefer kissing you," the older man breathed against his boyfriend's lips.

"I should hope so," JungMin replied, nipping at YoungSaeng's bottom lip before ducking down to press light feathery kisses on his neck. "I vastly prefer when you kiss me too."

A soft moan slipped from YoungSaeng's lips, head falling to one side to give JungMin more room. One of the few disadvantages to not being alone in the house anymore was that they couldn't be like this while NaYoung was around. So they took what opportunities they had. "Bed," YoungSaeng whispered, tugging JungMin away from the door.

"Yes sir," JungMin chuckled, wrapping both arms around YoungSaeng's waist and lifting him up to walk him over to the bed. "I'd say we should keep it down with the others in the house, but I'm sure they're doing much of the same," he murmured, pressing a knee into the mattress and slowly laying his boyfriend down.

"They're downstairs, we're upstairs, that's enough of a buffer for me," YoungSaeng smiled as he was laid down. Fingers curling into JungMin's collar, he drew his boyfriend back down, kissing him insistently as his other hand ran down JungMin's chest.

"Works for me," JungMin murmured into the kiss, hovering over his boyfriend while he slid both hands up YoungSaeng's chest, the shirt bunching up the further his hands went. After a moment he ducked his head down to press his lips to the flat of YoungSaeng's belly, lifting up the shirt as he did.

Breathing heavily, YoungSaeng arched up a little. The hand that had been holding JungMin's collar twined into locks of red hair, before he started to wiggle out of his shirt, pulling it up and off completely.

JungMin pulled his own shirt up and off before renewing his attack on YoungSaeng's chest with his fingers and lips. He worked his way back up to YoungSaeng's lips, pressing them firmly together while he unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants, intentionally pressing into the fabric a bit.

A choked whimper spilled from YoungSaeng, pushing his hips against JungMin's hands. It took a moment for him to think properly, hands fumbling with JungMin's own jeans as he bit the younger man's lower lip lightly.

It took a moment before JungMin was able to get both of their pants off, boxers following shortly. That done, he renewed the kiss with YoungSaeng, sliding an arm under YoungSaeng's back and hooking one of the man's legs around his waist. Breaking off for just a moment, he met YoungSaeng's eyes, thinking of so many things at the same time, but one thing was very clear; he loved YoungSaeng more than anything else, and would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

JungMin wasn't sure who had been louder this time, but he was sure he had the most scratches on his shoulders and back. His nose buried in the crook of YoungSaeng's shoulder, he pressed his lips to where he had bit down maybe a little too hard on his shoulder before pulling back. Smiling softly as he attempted to catch his breath, he gave YoungSaeng another tired kiss.

Returning the soft kiss, YoungSaeng cupped JungMin's face lightly with one hand. Breaking the kiss again, he smiled softly up at his boyfriend before tipping over onto his side, pulling JungMin down to cuddle against him.

"Do you remember when I asked if we could always be like this?" he asked quietly, smiling as he buried his face against JungMin's neck and slowly regained his breath.

JungMin nodded, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back. "I do, it was when I gave you this," he replied, brushing his fingers over the pendant around YoungSaeng's neck. "And I promised you we would," he said, tucking his fingers under YoungSaeng's chin and giving him a kiss.

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around JungMin loosely, fingers playing with strands of red hair.

"The first time you said it, I wasn't sure if I believed you," he whispered against JungMin's lips, smiling. "But I do now."

They would always be family now.

"Well it's good that you do, because I do mean it, every word of it," JungMin said softly, kissing him again. "I'm not letting anything get in the way of you being happy, Saeng. I love you, so much. You deserve it."

"You deserve it too," YoungSaeng smiled fondly, twining red locks of hair around his fingers. "I love you too Min." Kissing him back, he settled down to sleep, nose buried in his boyfriend's collar.

"Night Saeng," JungMin murmured, pulling the blankets up over them and settling them down for sleep. He wasn't sure which one of them would be going to get NaYoung in the morning, since they were both likely to have hangovers. But it was worth it, just to get a moment to themselves for once. A smile was playing on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

***************************************

"So, who's going to the meeting with us?" YoungSaeng blinked, cradling NaYoung in his arms as he looked at the others around them.

Kevin was seated on the floor in front of him, playing horses with the little girl in YoungSaeng's lap. HyunJoong, KiBum, SooHyun and JungMin were seated around them, and last he heard, KyuJong and HyungJoon were supposed to be on their way.

"We will be," HyunJoong replied, looking to KiBum beside him before chuckling as NaYoung squealed in delight, completely oblivious to the conversation around her.

"Yeah, we're going," KiBum nodded in agreement, smiling a little at NaYoung. "Wonder how it will go this time?"

"Hopefully they'll listen to what we have to say and take our suggestion," JungMin said, glancing again out the window. They were supposed to leave soon, but the other two were late. "I thought the point of HyungJoon getting a license and a car was so he wasn't running late all the time."

"They're almost here," SooHyun rolled his eyes. "I'm going too, by the way, but what about NaYoung?"

"I can stay and watch her," Kevin offered, looking back at his boyfriend before returning to the game he and NaYoung had started. "Since I don't think I'm needed as a getaway driver."

YoungSaeng smiled at the youngest, running his fingers absently through his daughter's hair. "We'll be back as soon as we can, the agent said the meeting wouldn't take too long."

"Thank you Kevin, we appreciate that," JungMin said, glancing out the window again. He was pleased to see the car pulling into the driveway. "Good, they're here." Getting to his feet, he headed over to the front door to open it, swinging it open just as KyuJong got to the stoop.

"Hi, sorry we're late," KyuJong chuckled, stepping in and starting to take off his shoes. "We miss anything important?"

"Not really, we're going to be heading out in a few minutes," HyunJoong called.

HyungJoon followed KyuJong inside, shaking his head to knock off the snow. "It's snowing."

"It has been all day," YoungSaeng chuckled.

"We should probably discuss what we're going to say exactly," JungMin said, returning to his seat when the other two were in and coats were hung up.

"Obviously about the—oof!" KyuJong was bowled over by NaYoung, who had run at him full tilt when she saw who it was. Blinking a little at the girl who was around his neck, he chuckled and pat her head. "Hi sweety, you going to let me up?"

"Nooo," NaYoung shook her head and just clung tighter.

"Alright, as I was saying," KyuJong said, sitting up with the girl still around his neck. "Obviously about the idea of bringing the patients to Wando."

"Right, I've got that all set up with my mother, she's got the property in her name," JungMin nodded, giving his daughter a pointed look.

HyungJoon, blinking owlishly after the tackle, chuckled as he moved to help his boyfriend up. "Come on NaYoung ah, he can't stay on the floor," he laughed. The little girl pouted childishly before climbing back to her feet and running back to her horses.

"We also need to tell them we'll be playing by their rules for now," HyunJoong sighed, chin on KiBum's shoulder. "Not that we have much of a choice."

YoungSaeng nodded, pursing his lips in thought. "We should make sure we have full confidentiality," he said quietly after a moment. "That none of this leaks out to the public."

"I still don't like the idea of being on the government's leash," JungMin scowled. "Maybe we should ask for some sort of compensation?"

"Compensation?" KiBum blinked at that. "Like what? They pay us?"

"Yes. We went through hell at that facility, and the government only knows about it because of us," JungMin nodded. "I think we're owed at least something for what happened to us."

"It might not be a good idea to try and press for anything like that, not yet at least," KyuJong frowned, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Considering that they could have us locked up if they wanted to, we shouldn't push our luck," HyunJoong shook his head. "But if you see an opportunity, take it."

"Much rather be on a leash than locked up," HyungJoon murmured quietly, sitting down beside KyuJong and putting his arm around his boyfriend.

"I just don't like the idea that we're being used. We hid from the facility, we could hide just as easily from the government if we wanted to," JungMin said, looking around. "I won't push them, unless they push me."

KyuJong pursed his lips, glancing at YoungSaeng. Hopefully JungMin would be able to keep his temper if the meeting didn't go as they hoped; it could be disastrous for them all, especially JungMin and YoungSaeng. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said in a calm voice. "If they don't like what we have to say, or they want to put more restrictions on us, then we can get our feathers ruffled. All they're asking of us at the moment is just to let them know where we are, and if we plan on leaving Wando. That isn't that much to ask considering."

"No, it could be much worse," YoungSaeng shook his head, touching JungMin's hand lightly. "And even if we don't like it, those two agents said they'd put themselves out on the line to get some freedom for us."

"Which shows just how fine a line we're treading here," HyunJoong nodded. He could imagine many others had been opposed to letting them live free like this at all.

"We'll just be careful then," Kevin smiled up at them before scooping NaYoung into his arms, tickling her playfully.

"That's the thing though? How do we know they did? They could have just said that to scare us," JungMin said. 

"JungMin, there's no sense in getting so agitated right before the meeting," KyuJong said, sighing slightly. "If we can't go in there calm and collected then they've won. They know we're smart, and they know we're not going to roll over for them. We just need to play along for now."

JungMin scowled slightly but nodded, sitting back in his seat. "Fine. But if I hear anything about tracking devices or hourly phone calls, I'm throwing a table at them."

"That's what they're expecting from us, JungMin. We have to prove them wrong. And they haven't said anything about either of those," HyunJoong sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly.

YoungSaeng squeezed JungMin's hand lightly, trying to calm his boyfriend down. Part of him wanted to suggest that JungMin stay here if he was just going to be like this, but he bit his tongue, already knowing that not only would JungMin not listen, he wouldn't appreciate the suggestion at all.

"We should get going," he murmured, watching Kevin play with his daughter, NaYoung giggling and squealing happily.

"Yeah, let's go," JungMin nodded, getting up again. "This probably shouldn't take too long Kevin," he said before heading to the back door to get his shoes and coat.

"I guess we're taking separate cars then?" KyuJong said, looking to YoungSaeng. "You think he'll be okay? HyungJoon can hypnotize him to stay calm, if you want."

"HyungJoon wouldn't be able to get close enough," KiBum muttered, getting up as well.

"Why am I being volunteered, he'd kill me," HyungJoon looked at them nervously.

"He'll be fine," YoungSaeng sighed. He hoped. "Give us the two seats farthest away from them though." Just in case he needed to calm JungMin down before he could blow up at the agents.

"Where are oppadeul and appadeul going?" NaYoung looked up at them from Kevin's lap, pouting.

"We talked about this sweetie, we have to go out for a bit," YoungSaeng smiled, crouching down beside her. "Kevin is going to stay here with you, okay? Be good."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly at him and he kissed her forehead before standing.

"See you in a bit kiddo," KyuJong said, ruffling her hair a bit before heading towards the front door. "SooHyun, you ride with us, the other two can ride with JungMin and YoungSaeng." With Kevin staying with NaYoung, they weren't going to take his van if there was an emergency.

"Joy," KiBum muttered to HyunJoong, following along behind the others to get coats and shoes back on. SooHyun was still saying his goodbye to Kevin, giving him a quick kiss then following.

Getting the car keys, YoungSaeng pulled on his coat and glanced back at them with a small smile, before drawing in a breath and looking back at JungMin. "Maybe when we get back, we can let NaYoung play out in the snow again," he said to his boyfriend softly, one hand lightly against the younger man's arm and pleading him to remember why they couldn't afford going against the government.

Zipping up his coat, JungMin looked into YoungSaeng's eyes, the hard edge to them softening after a moment. "I think she'd like that," he nodded with a small smile. "Sorry about that, I'll hold my temper, I promise."

YoungSaeng smiled in return. "I know you will," he murmured, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. Then he leaned back and slipped past his boyfriend to head outside, snow getting into his black hair almost instantly.

HyunJoong watched them from beside KiBum, waiting for their turn to get their shoes on. The entranceway was only so big. "You okay?" he murmured to KiBum, one hand lightly against his back. "You've been quiet."

Looking up, KiBum nodded at HyunJoong. "Yeah, fine, just figured it'd be better not to say anything in case I set JungMin off." He sighed and leaned against his boyfriend. "I kind of agree with him though, about not wanting to be under government's control."

"So do I," HyunJoong kissed KiBum's forehead lightly. "But there's not much we can do about that right now, other than go along with it." It was all fine to say they could hide from the government, but did they want to live the rest of their lives like fugitives? With a real chance at a normal life, for a few precautions, it just wasn't worth it.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it," KiBum sighed, starting to get his shoes on when KyuJong and HyungJoon were done. SooHyun followed them out when he was done getting ready.

"We'll meet you guys there?" KyuJong called over to JungMin and YoungSaeng who were getting into the other car.

"Yeah," YoungSaeng smiled and waved before climbing into the driver seat. HyungJoon was already getting into their own car, watching as KiBum and HyunJoong got into the other car.

Looking back at the house, HyungJoon's smile widened. "Hey Kyu, look." Kevin had brought NaYoung to the window for the little girl to wave goodbye, the little girl secure in his arms.

Waving back, KyuJong chuckled softly. "She really is absolutely adorable," he said, seeing how NaYoung was waving even more enthusiastically. "Did you ever want kids Joon?"

"Eh?" HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong owlishly. "I...never really gave it much thought. I'm not sure." He did like playing with NaYoung and KyuBok though, seeming to have a natural way with kids even though he denied it. "You?" He started the engine once SooHyun was in the car, backing up onto the street after checking both ways.

"Growing up, I was told over and over that was the plan, find a wife, have kids," KyuJong said, settling down a little more in his seat. "I had never thought about _not_ having kids until I was with Hyun. Seeing JungMin and YoungSaeng so happy with NaYoung in their lives, it just makes me think, is all, about what could have been."

HyungJoon nodded slowly, getting them heading towards the center. "You never know. Maybe we might decide to adopt one day," he grinned sheepishly. "But not right now." There was just way too much going on right now, even if they did know if they wanted kids.

"Maybe, but this country doesn't exactly approve of our situation, so I won't hold my breath," KyuJong sighed softly, glancing out the window. "At least we have KyuBok on occasion."

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled. "And, who knows, it might change. Either way, we're not worrying about that now." He reached over and squeezed KyuJong's hand lightly before focusing on his driving.

"Right," KyuJong nodded, smiling softly at HyungJoon, just looking at him for a moment. Whatever happened, as long as he had his boyfriend, then he was happy. That was really all ever needed. Someone as wonderful and loving as HyungJoon was. Everything else was secondary.

The ride to the center was quiet, JungMin staring out the window and trying not to get upset again. YoungSaeng was right, and the man hadn't even said anything. If he lost his temper here, the government could easily take NaYoung from them. As much as he hated it, he'd play along for their daughter's sake. When the car pulled into the parking lot, he unbuckled his seat belt and looked to YoungSaeng. "Well let's get this over with so I don't have to see these damned people again for a while."

Turning off the engine and putting the parking brake on, YoungSaeng smiled softly at JungMin in return. "We won't be there long," he replied, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend lightly before getting out of the car. HyunJoong and KiBum were getting out as well, HyunJoong looking up at the center in front of them.

Getting out of the other car that was parked at the edge of a snow bank, HyungJoon squawked and nearly fell over into it.

KyuJong sighed heavily, shutting his door and shaking his head at his boyfriend. "You're hopelessly adorable sometimes."

"That's a nice way of saying you're a walking disaster," KiBum called over to them, taking HyunJoong's hand and following JungMin and YoungSaeng into the center.

"I like KyuJong's way of saying it better," HyungJoon yelled after his brother once he'd regained his balance, stepping around the edge of the snowbank to get to where KyuJong was, and follow the others inside.

YoungSaeng headed towards the room they were in last time, sticking beside JungMin. He smiled gently at the kids that ran to say hi to HyungJoon and KyuJong.

Finally they were at the room, and he knocked before entering, seeing the two agents seated at the other end of the room.

As they took their seats, one of the agents smiled a little forcefully and bowed his head politely at them. "Thank you for getting back to us so quickly, I had feared the last meeting didn't go so well there at the end. Have you considered our offer?"

JungMin, who had chosen to sit at the farthest seat, looked at the others before nodding. "Yes, we have, and we've discussed an alternative..."

"An alternative?" the other agent asked, frowning slightly. "I thought we made your position clear."

"You did, but we really didn't like the idea of any of us going anywhere," JungMin said, drumming his fingers on the table slowly. "See, you wanted us to help you with the other patients, which we're more than willing to do, but on our terms. We don't want to leave Wando."

"As we said, moving-"

"Yes, moving the patients would be too costly and there isn't anywhere to house them, we remember," JungMin nodded. "Like I said, we have alternative."

"Which is?" The agents were watching them carefully.

"We set up a center here for people to get help, the patients included," HyungJoon said, looking up at them. "There's an abandoned school near here, it hasn't been used in years. We can gut and remodel it, and use it both to house the patients and to help them gain control over their abilities. It has more than enough room."

"Setting up a whole institution would be very costly," one of the agents replied, frowning.

"We already have financial backers," YoungSaeng said, glancing at JungMin before returning his attention to the agents. "JungMin and myself, as well as JungMin's mother. Some government assistance would be needed, but we can cover the majority of the cost."

"Don't you think that would be a little too noticeable?" the first agent said, though he looked more interested than the other.

"It could serve a dual role," KyuJong spoke up, his hand gripping HyungJoon's under the table tightly. "Set it up as a shelter for runaways, or people who have nowhere else to go. That way we could take donations from the community to help with the cost."

The agent sat back in his chair, glancing from the group to the other agent and then back. "I'm just not sure that this is a good solution. We have a perfectly good facility for them now in Seoul."

"But you said yourself that they're having trouble in controlling their abilities," KyuJong said, his expression stern. "You came to us for our help because I am the best one in handling these things. It took me years to get the control I have, and that was without anyone's help. You can't keep them locked up in some tower somewhere forever and expect doctors who have no idea what they're dealing with to help them. I do want to help them, but they need a better environment. They can do better here, in Wando, like we did."

"They need some place where they won't feel like they're monsters," HyungJoon said after his boyfriend had spoken up, lips pursed together. "If you're keeping them locked up, and trying to help them with doctors who have no idea what they're doing and are probably nervous around them, that isn't helping them at all. They went through terrible things in there, and deserve better than that."

HyunJoong nodded in agreement. "Your facility in Seoul might be good for other things, but not for this. So you get our involvement, the patients get the help they need, and we stay where we're comfortable. Sounds like everyone wins."

The first agent frowned, looking down at his hands that were clasped together on the table. "And if we went ahead with this, you would accept the provisions we have given you? About keeping in contact with us?"

"I didn't think we had a choice in that," JungMin grumped, wincing slightly when the agents looked at him. "I mean, if we wanted to stay out of some cell ourselves, that's what we had to do, yes?"

"For the time being," one of the men nodded. "Gives us time to asses the threat all of the patients pose to the public."

"We didn't ask for this," KyuJong said softly. "We just want normal lives again. That's all. If we can help others to do the same, then that's good. We accept the fact that we will be living under a microscope for a while, just so long as we be left to live our lives."

"We understand that, and we'll do our best to see what we can do for you," replied the agent who seemed the more agreeable of the two, the one who'd been in contact with YoungSaeng from the start. "In the meantime, please bear with us. We'll discuss this offer with our colleagues and get back to you on our decision."

YoungSaeng nodded, watching them. He held JungMin's hand loosely under the table, stroking his thumb over the back of the younger man's hand.

"Was there any questions?" The agent asked, looking at them all.

"I don't think so," KyuJong shook his head, glancing at the others. "Not now at least."

"No, I have a question," JungMin spoke up again, leaning forward. "This whole contacting you with every move we make, is that absolutely necessary?"

"Unfortunately, for the time being yes," the agent nodded. "It's just a quick call to my, or my partner's phone to let us know where you're going and for how long. We're not going to be making surprise visits or anything, this is a trust thing."

"Alright.." JungMin sighed, leaning back in his chair and giving YoungSaeng a wry smile.

"That it then? Okay, thank you again for coming, and for being patient," the agent said. The group got to their feet and started to head out, feeling a bit better about their situation. "HyunJoong? Could you hold on for just a moment? We would like to speak to you alone if we could."

HyunJoong paused, the others stopping too. "About?" he asked, frowning and slightly wary.

"We have a few questions for you," the agent replied, and HyunJoong's brow furrowed slightly before he sighed, nodding to the others. "I'll meet you in a few minutes outside."

"You sure?" HyungJoon frowned, looking from HyunJoong to the agents.

"Yeah," HyunJoong nodded, sitting back down in his seat.

Blinking a little when HyunJoong sat down, KiBum watched the others leaving hesitantly before he came over and sat back down next to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but we wanted to speak with him alone?" the agent said with a frown.

"I know, but he's not staying in here without me," KiBum said. "Whatever you have to say to him, you can say in front of me. He'll just tell me later."

HyunJoong's lips quirked slightly, and he nodded a little as the agents looked like they were about to argue. "He's staying," he said firmly, taking KiBum's hand lightly under the table.

"...Very well," the first agent sighed after a moment. "We looked back in all the records we have for each of you, as well as the other patients, and found some...interesting claims on file from before your employment at the facility."

HyunJoong's eyebrow rose slightly, though he could guess where this was going. "Claims?"

"Theft of electronic information mostly, though there have been a few claims of sabotage on corporate databases," the other agent replied. "None of the claims were proven, of course."

"...That would be correct," HyunJoong nodded. "But those claims were closed years ago."

"They were," the agent nodded. "And we're not here to question you about them. Only that the claims gave someone higher up an idea. We would like to offer you a job, HyunJoong sshi."

Glancing warily at HyunJoong, KiBum squeezed his boyfriend's hand. He had been expecting the worst, but why would they be offering him a job?

"And not just because of your previous experience," the agent was continuing, flipping through a file on the table. "But because of what the facility did to you. Ability to control electronics is it?"

"You know what each of us can do?" KiBum blurted out, though he should have expected that.

"Of course, they had each program for every patient outlined extensively. Well the later patients anyway, we don't know about any of the ones before, except for KyuJong, but that was after his experiment had ended," the agent said, folding his hands together on the table. "Well HyunJoong?"

HyunJoong frowned down at the table, thinking. He lifted his eyes back to the two across from them after a moment. "Is this a serious offer, or just another way to keep tabs on us?" he asked simply.

"It is an actual offer, for a well-paying job in what appears to be a field of interest to you, claims or no claims," the agent replied. "Speaking of which, should you take the job, your record will be wiped clean of all claims."

"What sort of job?"

"A position in the NIS," replied the agent. "As one of our hackers. You'd only be called for special cases."

"..." HyunJoong blinked, surprised at that. It wasn't a small job they were offering.

"I'd like to take some time to consider the offer?" he asked after a moment.

"Certainly," the agent nodded. "Contact us once you have made a decision."

KiBum couldn't help but gape at the offer. Were they serious? After a moment he shook his head and sat up a little straighter. "What about me? Any jobs for me?" he asked, looking between them with bright eyes.

Both the agents looked at him in amusement before the one chuckled and shook his head. "No, sorry, we don't have anything for you."

"Oh, that's okay," KiBum deflated, but still looked at HyunJoong with a smile. "The other's are waiting, let's go," he murmured, getting to his feet.

Chuckling at his boyfriend, HyunJoong stood up and bowed slightly to the agents before leaving the room. Taking KiBum's hand lightly, they headed back towards the entrance. "Well, that was a little...unexpected."

"I'd say, I wonder how much they'd pay you," KiBum said, swinging their arms a little. "Have you even tried to do anything with a computer since getting out?"

"When have I had the opportunity?" HyunJoong shook his head slightly. "The only people we know with a computer is Kevin, and I'd rather not experiment on his in case I fry it. But I have been messing around with some of the simpler machines at work...it's interesting. What do you think?"

"I think we should scrape together enough for a computer for you," KiBum chuckled, looking up at him with a smile. "If you wanted to do it that is, I'm not saying you should or anything...."

"We'll see, but it's an interesting offer," HyunJoong's lips curled slightly. "I'll think about it. But the priority is making sure we can still pay for your school, a computer can wait a while." He leaned over and kissed KiBum lightly before heading out the door with him.

"Well, I'm sure we can find one cheap, don't worry about my school," KiBum said, following him over to the car. "Besides, if you do take the job and they pay you well enough, then we won't have to worry about paying for school."

"We'll have to see what the pay is for that then," HyunJoong shrugged, but he was smiling as they returned to where the others were.

"What was that about?" HyungJoon asked, worried.

"They offered me a job," HyunJoong shrugged, going to get into the car while HyungJoon squawked and stared.

"A job doing what?" KyuJong blinked, startled at that. "Did you accept?"

"He's going to think on it, and tell him he needs to buy a computer cause he's not listening to me," KiBum said, opening up the car door and sliding in.

"Computer, for?" YoungSaeng blinked at them, not in the car yet.

"They want me as a professional hacker," HyunJoong replied, getting into the car after KiBum.

HyungJoon stared at them before turning to KyuJong. "Well...that meeting went better than we thought?"

"I guess so," KyuJong smiled, opening up the passenger door and getting in. He turned to look at HyunJoong, eyes dancing. "Guess you don't have to keep it such a secret from me anymore, hm?"

Blinking, HyunJoong's lips curled upwards into an amused smile. "...Damn, I thought I was doing a good job of it too."

"What's all this?" HyungJoon blinked owlishly at them as he turned on the engine, YoungSaeng and JungMin already leading with SooHyun in their car.

"Oh, I'm sure you did a great job, but did you really think I wouldn't find out?" KyuJong chuckled, glancing at his boyfriend. "Hyun used to dabble in illegal things, thought he kept it from me."

"Your boyfriend is kind of scary HyungJoon," KiBum said, looking at the older man askance.

"I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire if I was found out," HyunJoong shrugged, smiling a little. "Though they couldn't prove anything."

"He's just...got really good intuition?" HyungJoon tried, looking back at his brother with a nervous grin. "Don't do anything you don't want Kyu to find out."

"Point taken," KiBum nodded, leaning up against HyunJoong a bit.

"I appreciate you were looking after my best interests," KyuJong smiled softly at his ex before turning back around. "You are lucky you were never caught though, cause I would have killed you."

"Duly noted," HyunJoong laughed quietly, rubbing one hand along KiBum's arm slowly. "Well, if I take this job, they say they'll clear off any remaining claims against me, so who knows."

"You think you might take it?" HyungJoon asked, focusing on driving now.

"Maybe. It would be interesting."

"I hope that doesn't mean we'd have to move though," KiBum said, frowning a little. "He said on-call right? Not all the time? Would you still keep your job at the coffee shop? Should we even bother looking for an apartment then?"

"Relax," HyunJoong hugged KiBum close. "That will be one of the conditions to if I take the offer. I'm not leaving here, and I like working at the coffee shop. We're still getting an apartment."

Sighing in relief, KiBum rested his head on HyunJoong's shoulder. "Okay, I was just making sure," he said quietly. "Have to think about those things you know, before making big decisions."

"I know, but you have full priority over them, no matter what kind of job they offer," HyunJoong chuckled, resting his head lightly against KiBum's. "So don't worry about that."

HyungJoon smiled to himself as he listened to the two in the back, heading back towards JungMin and YoungSaeng's house. It was still hard for him to believe sometimes just how well their situation had worked out.

************

"They're coming up the walk," KiBum said, peeking out the curtain of the patio window. "Should we hide or something?"

"I'm not sure jumping out and yelling 'surprise' to Kyu is a good idea," JungMin said from his seat on the couch.

"He's in full control now, I don't think he'll react that badly," SooHyun shrugged, closing the door to the spare room. Since JungMin and YoungSaeng moved out, KyuJong and HyungJoon took their room and left the other room as a spare for storage.

"He didn't like things like that even before," HyunJoong laughed quietly, leaning against the wall and watching his boyfriend.

Kevin peeked out from the curtains beside KiBum, smiling widely. "Okay, they're inside the building now, they'll be here in a minute."

"NaYoung ah," YoungSaeng called softly, the little girl toddling back over to her parents to climb up into the non-existant space between them on the couch. YoungSaeng chuckled, fixing the clip in her hair as she made a show of sitting properly. Neither of them were sure if she'd finally understood that tackling KyuJong to the ground wasn't a good way to greet someone.

Months had gone by. The year was over and a new one had started, bringing many changes. The new shelter was being constructed, with financial support from JungMin and YoungSaeng, JungMin's mother, and the government. HyunJoong had accepted the job offer from the NIS, and though he'd only been called out for two missions so far, he enjoyed the work and it paid well. Kevin was back to juggling his job and his online courses, he and SooHyun doing well financially now though it would be a while before they were completely in the clear.

JungMin and YoungSaeng had gone for their singing auditions, and were waiting to hear back from the entertainment company. HyungJoon was also practicing making up dance routines, and they planned on performing in the park when the weather was warm enough.

"So we're not hiding then?" KiBum confirmed, shuffling towards the hallway and peeking around the corner.

"He's going to have enough of a shock, let's not try to give him a heart attack," JungMin said, his arm over the back of the couch behind YoungSaeng. "HyungJoon doesn't know, right?"

"You think I'd tell him? He'd give it away to Kyu in ten seconds flat," KiBum snorted, flapping his hand at them. "Shh, they're coming."

"Just act normally," SooHyun rolled his eyes, but KiBum wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise. 

The handle on the door turned, and KyuJong was in the doorway. KiBum jumped out into the middle of the hall, yelling, "Surprise!" KyuJong shrieked and stumbled backward into his boyfriend.

HyungJoon yelped loudly and nearly fell over when KyuJong crashed into him, grabbing onto the doorway to keep them both standing. That had NaYoung up again and running over as fast as she could on her tiny legs to see what was going on, YoungSaeng chuckling and shaking his head in amusement.

"Hi hyungdeul!" Kevin laughed, looking around the corner to see KyuJong's reaction. HyungJoon got them both standing upright again, blinking owlishly at his little brother.

t took a moment for KyuJong to recover, taking a few deep breaths and stepping further into the apartment, scooping up NaYoung on the way. "What are you all doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," JungMin grinned as he got to his feet. "KiBum just likes to be funny. Hey, HyungJoon, can I talk to you for a second? In your room?"

"Eh?" HyungJoon blinked at the older man before nodding. "Okay..." He slipped out of his shoes and jacket, hanging the jacket up before he headed into the room with JungMin.

NaYoung giggled happily and played with KyuJong's hair. "Was KyuJong oppa scared by KiBum oppa?" she chirped, throwing her arms around his neck. Kevin ushered them into the living room, away from the bedrooms before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yes, I was very scared," KyuJong chuckled, distracted from watching JungMin and HyungJoon to the little girl in his arms. "Why is everyone here though? It's not a Friday," he said, looking to YoungSaeng in question. They had all started getting together on Friday's for dinner, but considering it was only Wednesday, KyuJong was suspicious.

"I live here," KiBum sniffed, following Kevin into the kitchen.

"Someone missed you," YoungSaeng pointed at the little girl happily clinging to KyuJong like a monkey. "You do realize that 'everyone' basically means Min, NaYoung and me? The others either live here, or are glued to their best friend's side half the week." He motioned towards where Kevin and KiBum had gone.

"And Kevin doesn't go anywhere without SooHyun," HyunJoong laughed.

"Alright them, why are you and JungMin, and NaYoung here then?" KyuJong asked, tweaking the girls nose. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

The bedroom door opened and JungMin came out, all smiles. "Alright, so we ready to go then?"

"Go where?" KyuJong blinked a little, setting NaYoung down who immediately clung to his leg.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? We're kidnapping you."

"Got the last-minute stuff," Kevin chirped happily as he came out of the kitchen with KiBum, carrying a thermos bag with snacks and drinks.

"Good, and everything else is already packed in the van," HyunJoong chuckled, pushing away from the wall. "Let's go then."

"KiBum hyung, you both coming in the van too?" Kevin grinned widely. "HyungJoon hyung and KyuJong hyung are going with YoungSaeng hyung and JungMin hyung I think." HyungJoon had reappeared behind JungMin, lips quivering slightly as he shuffled over.

"Let's go, let's go!" NaYoung tugged on KyuJong's hand.

"But where are we going?" KyuJong looked around at the others, eyes wide in confusion.

"Surprise!" NaYoung giggled, nearly falling over. JungMin crouched down and picked up his daughter, smiling at KyuJong.

"Come on, let's go before we're late," JungMin said, heading to the door to get NaYoung's coat and shoes on.

"Yeah, we're going with you guys," KiBum said to Kevin, following him out.

"I'll get the van started," SooHyun waved, heading out first.

"You're driving, right?" HyungJoon looked at YoungSaeng pleadingly, the older man laughing.

"Yes, I am." He followed his boyfriend to the door, helping with NaYoung's coat. "He's getting better, you know."

"Well, let's go," HyunJoong smiled at his ex, heading out after KiBum.

Following after them in absolute confusion, KyuJong looked at his boyfriend. "Did you know anything about this? Where are we going?"

"No, no hints," JungMin waggled his finger at KyuJong as he stepped out into the hall with YoungSaeng and NaYoung. "You'll know soon enough, so be patient."

HyungJoon kept his mouth shut, but was unable to hide the grin on his face as the group slowly filed out into the hallway. They headed down towards the stairs and out of the building, NaYoung giggling happily as she walked between her parents, holding their hands.

"So we're following you, Kevin," YoungSaeng smiled, going to set NaYoung up in her kid seat. Kevin passed HyungJoon half the stuff in the thermos bag for the drive before getting into the van.

"It's what, hour drive or so?" JungMin said, unlocking the driver door of their car.

"Hour drive to?" KyuJong asked, but was ignored. He huffed, and crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on."

"Get in the car Kyu," JungMin chuckled. "You get to keep NaYoung company on the way."

"KyuJong oppa~!" NaYoung called, waving to KyuJong and reaching out to him from her seat.

HyungJoon grinned widely and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Come on, let's go."

"I hate you all, just so you know," KyuJong grumbled, getting in and shutting the door. "Except you NaYoung, no one could ever hate you," he said, poking the girl's cheek as he buckled up.

"Everyone ready?" JungMin asked as YoungSaeng turned the car on, making sure all the doors were closed.

"No, but no one's paying attention to me," KyuJong scowled. The redhead turned around in his seat and winked at him as the car followed Kevin's van.

Chuckling, HyungJoon smiled at his boyfriend from the other side of NaYoung, listening to the girl chatter excitedly about nothing in particular.

Throughout the ride, no one said a word to KyuJong about where they were going. They followed Kevin's van down the highway, leaving Wando behind. The only question HyungJoon asked about the sudden turn of events was if the agents knew they were leaving Wando.

"We let them know, yes," YoungSaeng smiled, and then wouldn't say more on the subject.

Finally an hour and a half later they pulled up not outside a hotel or a park, but outside the airport in Mokpo. "Okay, everyone out," YoungSaeng said, turning off the engine and unlocking the doors. NaYoung started squirming excitedly in her kiddie seat.

Slowly unbuckling his belt, KyuJong opened the door and got out, looking to JungMin. "Why are we at the airport? What's going on?"

"You'll find out very soon, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," JungMin smiled, sauntering towards Kevin's van to help get bags.

"But.. but we didn't pack anything," KyuJong protested, looking at his boyfriend helplessly.

HyungJoon shrugged back at him, but ushered him towards Kevin's van as well. YoungSaeng locked up and scooped NaYoung up into his arms, reminding her to be a good girl and stay close to them. She nodded with a wide smile, arms wrapping around his neck as they joined the others around the van.

"We all set?" HyunJoong shouldered a bag. "Everyone has their tickets?"

"Yup," Kevin chirped.

When HyungJoon looked around in confusion, HyunJoong grinned. "Oh no, we've got both your tickets too. No sneaking peeks at them." That was directed towards KyuJong, not HyungJoon.

"But we didn't pack anything," KyuJong said, glancing towards one of the planes that was taking off overhead. "And didn't I mention I was afraid of flying?"

"We got you both packed, don't worry," JungMin said, pulling suitcases out of the back of the van with SooHyun's help. "As far as the fear thing, well, that's up to HyungJoon to keep you calm."

"It's a short flight, so we'll up and down before you know it!" KiBum grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Come on Kyu, if you could skate by yourself then you can fly," HyungJoon smiled widely, taking one of KyuJong's hands and starting to follow the group as all the suitcases were taken out of the van and they headed towards the entrance to the airport.

"Let's get checked in quickly, the flight leaves in an hour and it takes forever to get through security," Kevin said, looking at his watch as he lugged one of the suitcases behind him.

"But...!" KyuJong's protests died, and he followed along with a pout. "You know, unless you have me put in earplugs and wear a blindfold, I'm going to find out where we're going soon, why don't you just tell me now?"

"Who says we aren't?" JungMin replied cheekily over his shoulder. "Relax Kyu, just a bit longer."

"Why are we even having to get on a plane? We don't have passports yet, so it's not like we can go anywhere out of the country," KyuJong whined all the way into the building. "Wouldn't it be just as easy to take a car? Or boat?"

"It's a pity you can't hypnotize him," HyunJoong chuckled, looking back at HyungJoon, who grinned a little before hugging KyuJong closer.

"It'll be fine, Kyu." They were getting weird looks from some of the other people as they proceeded to drop off their luggage.

"Come on hyung, don't you trust us?" Kevin smiled back at KyuJong innocently.

"I do, I just don't trust planes," KyuJong huffed, heading towards the check in counter behind the others.

"Statistically, you're safer in a plane than a car," KiBum said, earning a glare from KyuJong. "You of all people should know that."

"Not the point," KyuJong grumbled. "I do have to hold onto my ticket when we board you know."

"We'll get there when we get there, and you're not allowed to look at it," HyunJoong informed KyuJong, getting into line with KiBum. "HyungJoon will make sure you don't look at it."

"Huh? Oh, right!" HyungJoon nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a surprise, oppa can't peek," NaYoung informed KyuJong with all the sternness of her 4 years, arms wrapped around YoungSaeng's neck.

"I'm going to hear it when they announce it when the plane takes off," KyuJong said, leaning up against his boyfriend.

"And by that time you won't be able to tell us no," JungMin chuckled, stepping up to the counter and handing over his, YoungSaeng's and NaYoung's boarding passes to the lady behind the counter.

"I already said no, you ignored me."

"And he's ignoring you again," HyungJoon laughed quietly, rubbing KyuJong's arm. The lady at the counter scanned the tickets and went through the luggage procedures, identifying each suitcase and labeling it before sending it down the conveyor belt. HyunJoong noticed another counter was free and went to that one, bringing KiBum, HyungJoon and KyuJong with him to get their passes scanned in.

It took close to ten minutes to get all their luggage checked in, and KyuJong still had no idea where they were going. He tried to look on the monitors based on their gate number, but didn't get enough time to look at it. After getting through the security check, they found their gate and waited to board.

"Okay, can someone please tell me where we're going? Please?" KyuJong whined, pouting at his boyfriend and batting his eyes.

"U-uh...it's a surprise!" HyungJoon stuttered a little, squirming uncomfortably under the pressure from his boyfriend. "Kyu, don't look at me like that!"

"Don't pick on your boyfriend, his head might explode," HyunJoong laughed, shaking his head at them both as he held on to their tickets still. YoungSaeng was up front with JungMin and NaYoung, the little girl set back on the ground and clinging to JungMin's leg, looking around them with wide eyes.

The others were obviously having a lot of fun hiding where they were going from KyuJong.

"But Joooon~" KyuJong whined, the pout deepening as he clung to his boyfriend's arm.

"We're boarding now Kyu, you can pester him all you want on the plane" JungMin said, reaching down to take NaYoung's hand and turn towards the gate that had been opened.

They slowly started to file past the gate, giving up their tickets to the staff at the gate. HyunJoong passed HyungJoon his and KyuJong's tickets, the younger man keeping them away from his boyfriend's line of sight and giving them back to HyunJoong once they were past the gate entrance.

The group headed to their designated seats, HyungJoon looking at KyuJong with a wide smile. "I'm guessing you don't want the window seat?"

"No, definitely not," KyuJong said, scowling at him as he took his seat. KiBum and HyunJoong were in front of them, and across the aisle was JungMin who was behind YoungSaeng and NaYoung. SooHyun and Kevin were a few seats rows back, but luckily it wasn't that crowded of a flight. "Someone should just knock me out until we get there, I think I'll do better that way." KyuJong gripped the arms of the seat tightly, closing his eyes.

"You'll be fine Kyu," HyungJoon smiled, arms wrapping around his boyfriend lightly, and kissing his temple. "Just like skating,remember? I can distract you somewhat too," he rested his chin on KyuJong's shoulder.

"I'm not sure you could distract me enough," KyuJong said quietly, taking calming deep breaths. "This is a lot worse than skating Joon, so much worse."

"Hey, you could always just.. be somewhere else for a while," JungMin whispered, leaning across the aisle. "Be back in fifteen minutes and we'll have landed."

"There's always that," HyungJoon nodded, carefully detaching one of KyuJong's hands from the arm rest and twining their fingers together, squeezing lightly. "I'd hypnotize you if I could. Focus on something else, Kyu. Look at NaYoung, in her head she's already up in the air." The little girl could barely sit still with excitement, face plastered to the window.

KyuJong transferred his death grip from the arm rest to HyungJoon's hand, continuing to take deep breaths. He opened his eyes to look over at NaYoung, his bottom lip quivering slightly at seeing how easily NaYoung was taking all this, though something did occur to him. "She only three Joon, even if she has been in a plane before I don't think she really realizes what could happen."

"She's a smart kid, you know that," JungMin chuckled, stretching out his legs. "Why don't you just try and sleep before we take off? You won't even feel it."

"Yes he will, he's a light sleeper," KiBum said, not being helpful.

"Quiet you," JungMin scowled at the younger who shrunk down in his seat, pawing at HyunJoong to switch seats with him. JungMin turned back to KyuJong with a smile. "Just put your head down on HyungJoon's shoulder and close your eyes. Go to sleep."

"I doubt it'll do me any good," KyuJong mumbled, but did as told, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closing his eyes. He had both hands wrapped tightly around HyungJoon's at that point.

HyungJoon kissed the top of KyuJong's hair, humming softly in his boyfriend's ear and stroking his thumb over the back of KyuJong's hands. He was going to lose circulation in his hands at this point, but whatever helped KyuJong feel better was fine by him. He was perfectly comfortable in the plane, keeping his focus on the older man leaning against him.

The rest of the passengers filed on and then crew was going through pre-flight checks. HyunJoong smiled at KiBum beside him, making himself comfortable in his seat and looking back at the two behind them. If KyuJong could get through this without needing to leave his body, it would be a huge step forward, but they wouldn't press him to stay with them if he needed a short escape.

Despite his protests, KyuJong was able to doze into a light sleep before the plane took off, and fell asleep completely when they were in the air. His grip loosened on HyungJoon's hands and opted instead to cuddle against his arm.

JungMin watched the older man sleep for a moment, glad at least he had got this far. KyuJong had come a long way and had faced many of his fears. They had all known that this trip would have been a huge test for him, and that even if he was protesting, he had still managed to do it. If he really didn't want to do something, he wasn't going to. KyuJong could be as stubborn as a mule. 

At that thought, JungMin leaned forward to his boyfriend and daughter's row to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Hey, ever hear of the mile high club?"

"Hm?" YoungSaeng looked back at JungMin, blinking. "...No, never heard of it. Why?" NaYoung was giggling and squirming in her seat, watching as they ascended into the clouds.

"How about I tell you what it is, in the bathroom," JungMin murmured lowly, making sure no one else could hear.

YoungSaeng quirked one eyebrow, before chuckling quietly and shaking his head. "Interesting offer, but we're not leaving her here alone," he whispered, running his fingers lightly through NaYoung's hair.

"Hey Kevin, you want to go see if they'll let NaYoung see the pilot?" JungMin asked, looking back at him with a bright smile.

"Huh?" Kevin looked over at them in time to see YoungSaeng lightly thwack JungMin off the head. "Okay, but why us?"

"I have no interest in seeing the pilot, but you seemed like the type who would," JungMin said, wincing at the hit.

"Pilot?" NaYoung perked up at that, looking at them.

"Okay," Kevin nodded, unbuckling himself from the seat and standing to make his way over. "You coming, SooHyun hyung?"

"Sure, why not," SooHyun chuckled, standing up as well. NaYoung was squirming in her seat until YoungSaeng got the seatbelt off. "You wanna go see the pilot kiddo?"

"Yeah!" NaYoung beamed, taking Kevin's hand.

"Be back in a bit then," SooHyun nodded to the two parents and followed after his boyfriend and the little girl. JungMin looked at YoungSaeng with a mischievous smile.

"...." YoungSaeng eyed JungMin for a moment, not sure whether to be amused, exasperated at his boyfriend's persistence, or both. "...This is going to have to be fast."

"As you wish," JungMin winked and stood up, heading back towards the bathroom. KiBum watched him go, shaking his head.

"Don't want to know," KiBum murmured to HyunJoong, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I think you know, you just wish you didn't," HyunJoong chuckled, seeing YoungSaeng go the same direction after a moment's wait. "Somehow they've perfected not getting caught."

He looked down at KiBum, running his fingers through the younger man's hair. "This will be good for us too, just getting away for a bit." He'd recently came back from his second assignment, and had been gone for a week.

"Yeah, I missed you," KiBum sighed, not thinking about what the other two were up to anymore. "I don't like you being gone so long, what's going to happen when we have our own place? I'll be there all by myself," he pouted up at his boyfriend. He knew that the job was good for HyunJoong though, and the money was very good for them both.

"You'll be too busy with school in a while to notice," HyunJoong smiled, kissing KiBum's pout lightly. "Doctors don't have much time to relax. The assignments are really spaced out at least." He cupped the younger man's jaw lightly. "Do you want me to leave the job, KiBum? I will if you ask me to."

KiBum shook his head, placing his hand over his boyfriend's. "No, it's a good job, and I won't be able to work once I'm going to school, we'll need the money. Besides, it helps them to trust us and get off this leash of ours that much sooner." He kissed HyunJoong's palm before leaning into the hand. "I may not like it, but I'll suffer through it."

Smiling, HyunJoong curled his fingers lightly to cup the younger man's cheek. "You know we'll spend as much time together in between assignments as we can," he murmured, head ducking slightly to lightly brush his lips over KiBum's again.

"We better," KiBum murmured into the kiss, enjoying the simple action for a moment before pulling away to rest his cheek on HyunJoong's shoulder again. "I'm sure it'll be fine... long as you don't meet someone else."

Blinking, HyunJoong shook his head, kissing the top of KiBum's hair lightly. "That wouldn't happen, KiBum. I already went through that once, I know what I want now, and I'm not interested in anyone but you."

He played with strands of KiBum's hair, chuckling softly. "Maybe I'm the one who should be saying that. You'll be meeting a lot of new people at school, maybe you'll want someone more your own age."

KiBum snorted, rolling his eyes. "As if anyone would look twice at me. Besides, you put up with me, and are probably ten times as good looking as anyone my age. I got lucky with you, I'm not giving that up."

HyunJoong's lips curled upwards. "I'd say I'm the one who got lucky." He made himself comfortable in his seat again, wrapping one arm around KiBum's waist and pulling his boyfriend close.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," KiBum muttered, but couldn't help the small smile. There were still times he couldn't believe that he was with HyunJoong, even though they'd been together for more than six months at that point. They were both lucky, maybe for different reasons, but they had each other and that's what mattered.

Watching his brother and HyunJoong and listening to their conversation, HyungJoon smiled to himself as he looked down at KyuJong. His boyfriend was still fast asleep, looking peaceful. It had been a while since they'd had any nightmares; it still happened every now and then, unwanted memories forced back to the surface, but less than before.

He was just so proud of KyuJong and how far he'd come, from being unable to even walk down the street to going on shopping trips, babysitting, skating, and now even flying. Being with the older man just meant so much to HyungJoon, and he took every opportunity he had to show it.

JungMin and YoungSaeng returned a few minutes later. Shortly after, Kevin, SooHyun and NaYoung reappeared. The little girl climbed up into YoungSaeng's lap, chattering happily about her visit to the pilot. YoungSaeng just laughed softly, smiling at JungMin and fixing the clip in NaYoung's hair from sliding out again.

Returning the smile, JungMin tried to understand what NaYoung was talking about, but at the speed she was talking it sounded mostly like gibberish and half finished thoughts. Mostly he just humored her and nodded along, and she didn't seem to mind in the least. He wouldn't change any of this, for anything.

The call for arrival came not long later, and JungMin had to return to his seat so NaYoung could be buckled in. JungMin gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before moving back to his seat and buckling in himself. He glanced over at KyuJong and HyungJoon, the former still out cold.

"I'm glad we didn't take a boat, I get seasick," KiBum mumbled, making sure he was still buckled in.

"Between you and KyuJong, we'd never get on the boat," HyunJoong chuckled, glancing over at the sleeping man before sitting up straight. "At least this keeps our location secret for a while longer."

The plane started to descend not long after, HyungJoon making sure KyuJong wasn't jostled around by the landing when it came. NaYoung voiced her disappointment in no longer being in the air, asking YoungSaeng if they could fly again.

"Well we're going to have to fly back home," YoungSaeng smiled at her, and she grinned happily.

The plane took a while to taxi, and then the other passengers were getting ready to leave the aircraft.

"Kyu," HyungJoon whispered, brushing his boyfriend's hair out of his face and kissing his lips. "Kyu, wake up, we're here."

"Hm? Have we taken off yet?" KyuJong murmured sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and looking at HyungJoon.

"We've already landed Kyu, you missed all the fun," JungMin said, getting to his feet.

"What?" KyuJong blinked and sat up straighter, looking towards the window. "Okay, can someone tell me where we are now? Please?"

"Missed your chance Kyu, you would have known if you'd been awake to hear the announcement," HyunJoong smirked, standing. There would be signs as soon as they left the secured section of the airport, but they could leave KyuJong to squirm until then.

"See, that wasn't so bad," HyungJoon grinned at his boyfriend, kissing him again and unbuckling his seatbelt to stand.

"Why did you let me sleep through it?" KyuJong whined, getting shakily to his feet. "How did I even sleep through it is the better question."

"Probably from shock," KiBum shrugged, waiting until the people in the rows ahead had gone before starting towards the door.

"There's always the plane trip back," HyungJoon laughed. "And if I didn't let you sleep, I would have probably lost all feeling in my hands." He ushered KyuJong towards the plane entrance.

"That's a risk you'll have to take with bringing me on a plane," KyuJong muttered, followed behind JungMin and YoungSaeng, the former had NaYoung in his arms. "How long are we going to be here for anyway?"

"A week," JungMin said over his shoulder. "Don't worry, we got all our schedules cleared out for this. It's an important week."

"Why?" KyuJong blinked at that, but no one answered as they finally disembarked from the plane and onto the terminal. Looking around, KyuJong's eyes were narrowed as he took everything in, and it wasn't until they passed a monitor did he finally know. "Jeju!?"

"Now he gets it," KiBum chuckled, leaning a little against HyunJoong as they walked.

"Surprise," HyungJoon grinned at KyuJong.

"Don't act like you were in on this the whole time," YoungSaeng chuckled. "You would have given it away the first day we told you."

Kevin laughed quietly as HyungJoon pouted, the youngest looking around before pointing. "There's the belt with all the luggage." He headed over, the others following after him and SooHyun.

"But.. why?" KyuJong asked, taking HyungJoon's hand.

"Why not? Wasn't the goal to get to JeJu?" JungMin said, grabbing YoungSaeng's suitcase that he saw first, and looking around for his and NaYoung's.

"Yes, but... we... I guess I just don't understand why now?" KyuJong said, thoroughly perplexed.

The others looked at each other, before HyungJoon grinned. He didn't need to have been in on this idea from the beginning to know what they were planning now. "Explanations later, right?"

"Right," HyunJoong smiled back at them before grabbing KiBum's suitcase, his own following. "Later tonight. For now let's just relax, I think we've all earned a vacation."

"Hotel first, right?" Kevin grinned. "There's a shuttle bus from the airport to there, it should be leaving soon."

"I really do hate surprises," KyuJong mumbled, following them from the baggage claim when everyone had their luggage.

"This is a good surprise though, right?" KiBum said, glancing back at him. "We need a real vacation after everything that's happened. You said so yourself."

"Yes, but the construction on the center is almost complete, this was very bad timing," KyuJong protested as they headed out the doors of the airport. It was the first real look that KyuJong got and he stopped, looking in the distance towards the mountain. 

"That's exactly why we thought it would be good now, soon you'll be too busy for vacation," JungMin said with a small smile. "And it seems to me the timing is just perfect."

"The view's nice, huh?" HyungJoon grinned at KyuJong, swinging their hands lightly. "So much has been going on lately, now you don't have to worry about anything for a whole week. The center's not going to fall apart without you."

"Even the agents were happy to send us off, considering we've been on our best behavior," YoungSaeng smiled, heading towards the shuttle busses waiting.

"Squirrel!" NaYoung squealed in JungMin's grip, pointing enthusiastically to the small critter in the tree beside them.

"Yes, that's a squirrel," JungMin chuckled, following YoungSaeng along. "You really like those squirrels."

"Uh huh," NaYoung grinned, trying to look everywhere at once as they started to board one of the buses.

"But there's still so much left to do, so many decisions to make," KyuJong was saying to HyungJoon.

"Kyu, for once in your life, relax," JungMin said, setting NaYoung down in a seat next to YoungSaeng. "For the past year you have done nothing but worry about everything."

"No more arguing," HyungJoon kissed KyuJong to shut him up. "JungMin's right, relax okay? You deserve it."

"Where are we going after the hotel?" Kevin asked, swinging his feet back and forth.

"Slow down Kevin, you're way ahead of us," HyunJoong laughed, one arm around KiBum loosely. "We'll think about that when we get there."

"It's hard to relax when you have no idea what's going on," KyuJong grumbled, but let it go for the moment. He could just complain more to HyungJoon later.

The ride to the hotel took about ten minutes, though it was more like a resort than a hotel. Apparently JungMin had spent a great deal on getting them private accomodations at one of the nicest hotels on the island. After getting checked in at the main building, it was another few minutes ride to where they would be staying. 

Four small bungalows sharing an inner courtyard and pool, with fantastic views of the sea, and the mountain as well. KyuJong was a little overwhelmed at how beautiful they were.

"Couldn't have imagined staying in a place like this a year ago," JungMin grinned, shouldering his and YoungSaeng's bags while YoungSaeng had NaYoung.

"No, definitely couldn't," YoungSaeng replied, impressed. NaYoung was chattering about something in his ear, pointing happily at the pool. "You want to go swimming, NaYoung ah?"

"Yup!" NaYoung giggled.

"Wow," Kevin's eyes were wide as he looked around, practically turning in circles as he tried to see everything.

"So what shall we do first?" SooHyun asked, looking between everyone.

"I think a short rest would be good, then go out to dinner and celebrate?" JungMin suggested.

"Celebrate what?" KyuJong asked, looking away from the pool he had been eyeing warily. He didn't doubt that HyungJoon would be trying to get him swimming at some point as well.

"Nope, not yet, we'll tell you at dinner," JungMin grinned, starting towards one of the bungalows. "Saeng and I have this one, the rest of you find your own."

"We're taking this one," HyunJoong pulled KiBum towards one of the other three, waving to them. "See you all in a while."

"Can we go there?" Kevin pointed at the bungalow closest to them as YoungSaeng followed after JungMin.

"Guess we're left with that one then," HyungJoon smiled, heading towards the farthest bungalow. It was a nice resort, he was impressed.

"Okay, I'm relaxing now," KyuJong said, leaning a little against HyungJoon as they walked towards their bungalow. "Kind of hard not to when we're in a nice place like this."

"I know what you mean," HyungJoon smiled, arm lightly around KyuJong's waist. "Even better, we get a week of not walking in on HyunJoong and KiBum all the time," he grinned at his boyfriend.

"That will be nice. Never thought those two would be so bad," KyuJong said, his eyes on the bungalow as they approached. "Well, I never thought KiBum would be so bad. I think he's gotten over his issues finally."

"I'm glad for that at least, though I do wish they'd remember to close the door a little more often," HyungJoon gave his boyfriend a pained look. "They're good for each other though." He would never argue about that.

"They are very good for each other," KyuJong nodded, giving HyungJoon's hand a squeeze. "And I would appreciate them closing doors as well. Even if it's nothing I haven't seen before, he is still my ex." Reaching the door, KyuJong fished out the key in his pocket and opened it for them. "...Wow," he breathed, stepping in slowly.

HyungJoon couldn't help but stare as well. This was no simple hotel room. This was a whole _house_ , large and spacious. It was a clear shot from the front of the bungalow to the back, where he could see the dining room. The back wall was more glass than actual wall, giving an amazing view of the back patio and a stone path leading down to the sea.

"...JungMin must have booked the fanciest place on the island," HyungJoon mumbled, continuing to stare. The inside of the bungalow was just as beautiful, but his gaze kept on returning to the view.

"Well he does like to be dramatic," KyuJong nodded, not even wanting to step further that the door for fear of dirtying the place up. "I feel a little out of place here. There something wrong with just simple hotel rooms?" He took a hesitant step forward, sliding his shoes off before stepping on the polished wood floors.

HyungJoon slipped out of his shoes as well, stepping into the room and looking around. "I guess if we're going to take a vacation, we're getting the full deal. There's room service here too?" He read a small note placed on the coffee table explaining the upkeep of the bungalow. "And it looks like we can either cook for ourselves, or go out to eat." Perking up more, he wandered around the living room excitedly, poking into everything.

"Well if we're on vacation, then I'm taking a vacation from cooking as well," KyuJong decided, wandering around as well. He opened up doors and peeked in, finding closets and a small bathroom before he found the bedroom. "Oh Joon..." he breathed, eyes widening. "Look at this view." He stepped into the bedroom towards the wall to wall windows showing a perfect view of the snow covered mountain.

Padding after KyuJong curiously, HyungJoon's eyes widened. "Woah..." He went up to the windows, staring out at the mountain. He'd never seen anything like it.

"This is just perfect," he breathed, gaze bright. "We should try going closer to the mountain later."

"We should, though it's too bad we couldn't have waited until the summer for this," KyuJong said, setting his bag down on the bed and joining HyungJoon at the window. "At least there's a nice fireplace to keep warm," he said, looking over at the gas fireplace on the wall.

"Yeah," HyungJoon smiled, tearing his gaze away from the mountain to KyuJong beside him. "We're going to be so spoiled by the end of this," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"We are, I don't know if I'll ever want to leave," KyuJong smiled, turning in HyungJoon's arms and settling his arms around the man's neck. "Thank you for helping me in getting here. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't really do anything, you fell asleep on the way here," HyungJoon laughed quietly, smiling happily at the older man. He leaned in a little, pecking KyuJong on the lips.

"Only because you made me feel comfortable enough to do so," KyuJong replied after the kiss. "But you knew nothing about this trip? Nothing at all?"

"No, JungMin pulling me aside was the first I heard about it," HyungJoon smiled sheepishly. "Apparently I'm not that good of a secret-keeper."

"Well... you're not, so I can't be mad at you about that," KyuJong pouted, playing with HyungJoon's hair. "I can be mad that you're still keeping something from me now though."

HyungJoon bit back a squeak, turning pink. "W-well...the others worked so hard for this, the least I can do is keep _that_ a secret for a while longer."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" KyuJong pouted, giving his boyfriend the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "But... Joon~"

"N-no, I'm not saying anything!" Turning redder, HyungJoon shook his head. "Don't look at me like that, Kyu," he whined, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, fine," KyuJong grumbled, giving his boyfriend a kiss. "I'll find out soon right? At dinner? I guess I can wait that long, as long as you keep me thoroughly distracted," he said, running a finger down HyungJoon's chest. "I was thinking a shower would be in order before we go out to dinner, what do you think?"

Relieved that KyuJong wasn't trying to get an answer out of him anymore, HyungJoon nodded. The finger running down his chest wasn't really helping him return to a normal color though. "A-a shower sounds good. If the rest of the place is any indication, it's probably huge."

"Probably is," KyuJong grinned, kissing HyungJoon on the cheek. "Which is a shame really, I was hoping it would be like that first shower we took together, in that tiny shower stall and you were so frazzled to even look at me."

Smiling despite himself at the kiss on the cheek, HyungJoon found KyuJong's hand, twining their fingers together lightly. "You know...just because it's a bigger shower doesn't mean we can't still be close." He smiled shyly up at the older man.

"Oh, I wasn't giving you a choice in that," KyuJong winked at him and starting to pull him towards the bathroom door. "Maybe they have one of those giant whirlpool tubs. I'd like to take a nice long bubble bath one of these days too."

"If there isn't one in here, I'm sure we can find one elsewhere on the island," HyungJoon laughed, following after him.

***********

"I want a bow!" NaYoung pouted at JungMin through the mirror as he finished doing up her hair.

"We didn't bring a bow to match your dress," JungMin said, brushing out her bangs and making sure the clips were sticking. "All we have are the clips, I thought you liked the clips with the butterflies?"

"But I want a bow," the girl whined, squirming in the seat. "Appa!"

Adjusting the collar on his shirt, YoungSaeng laughed quietly as he stepped up to the mirror. "We don't have any bows with us sweetie. If you're good we can see about going to buy a cute bow for you tomorrow, okay?" He ran a thumb over her chubby cheek, fixing her sleeve.

That seemed to mollify NaYoung, though she still pouted. JungMin chuckled softly, making sure the clips were secure. "Okay, you're all done. Don't let me catch you taking those out until after dinner is over," he said as she climbed down off the chair and took off. "She gets that from you," he said, turning to YoungSaeng and helping him with his collar. "Never satisfied."

"I have no idea what you mean," YoungSaeng sniffed indignantly, looking up at JungMin as the younger man fixed his collar. Reaching up, he tucked a stray lock of hair out of JungMin's face.

"Of course you don't," JungMin chuckled kissing YoungSaeng's nose. "You double check on those reservations? And made sure they had the surprise ready?" he asked, smoothing down the front of YoungSaeng's shirt, hands lingering a little.

"Yes, it's all ready," YoungSaeng smiled, leaning forward against JungMin's hands a little. "We should probably round up the others soon. They know to be ready for around now?" His arms found their way around JungMin's neck.

"I told them to meet here in an hour, doesn't mean they listened," JungMin replied, pulling YoungSaeng a little closer. "This was a good idea Saeng."

"It wasn't just my idea," YoungSaeng chuckled, resting against the younger man. "And you definitely went all out on this." He leaned up, kissing JungMin softly.

"We all deserve it, Kyu especially," JungMin replied, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. He groaned in frustration when there was a knock on the front door. "You and I are going to have to schedule some alone time one of these days," he said, pecking YoungSaeng on the lips before going to open the door.

HyunJoong quirked a smile at them as the door was opened, one arm around KiBum's shoulders as he stepped just inside the doorway. "Hey. Any sign of the others?"

"No, you're the first ones," YoungSaeng replied, stretching out his arms and going to find where NaYoung had gotten to. "I have a daughter to find, then we can go get the rest."

"She's probably tearing her bed apart," JungMin called over his shoulder, letting KiBum and HyunJoong in. "First thing she did was jump on the bed. Thought it was okay to jump on someone else's bed since we don't let her do it at home."

"Sounds about right," KiBum laughed, leaning up against HyunJoong once they were inside.

"She's four years old, she'll get bored with it and move on to something else within a minute," HyunJoong chuckled.

"Oh, that's not what we're worried about, more like her falling off it," YoungSaeng called back to them as he wandered into the second bedroom. A second later there was a loud "Gotcha!" and NaYoung's shrieking laughter.

"Especially since she seems to have YoungSaeng's grace, or lack thereof," JungMin said lowly so his boyfriend didn't hear. "And there's SooHyun and Kevin," he brightened opening up the door when he saw the other two at the door. 

"Guess we're just waiting on Kyu and HyungJoon?" SooHyun said when they stepped in.

"Kyu's usually pretty punctual, I hope he didn't forget," JungMin frowned, looking at the time.

"You're forgetting hyung, HyungJoon hyung's not punctual at all," Kevin smiled. "Kyu's on time while he's usually ten minutes late, so I'd say they'll show up in about five."

"If not, it's not like they're not just down the walk. We might have to rescue HyungJoon if KyuJong's been pestering him for details the whole time," HyunJoong mused.

"If he has, then he's already cracked like an egg by now," JungMin said with a sigh. "Your brother goes all weak in the knees when KyuJong bats those eyes at him."

"I know," KiBum rolled his eyes. "But this is important, I think he would have kept the secret no matter what Kyu was doing."

"Let's hope so," JungMin nodded. "Saeng, we should get going," he called.

"Coming," YoungSaeng called back. He emerged from the other room a moment later, NaYoung scooped up in his arms. Bringing her to the door, he set her down and helped her into her coat and boots.

"Guess we'll find out in a minute," Kevin said, looking out the window. "They're coming down the walk. Oh, KyuJong hyung's pouting; looks like the secret's still safe."

"Small favors I guess," JungMin said, ushering everyone out. "He'll be happy though."

"Yeah, I just can't believe he of all people forgot," KiBum said softly to HyunJoong as they stepped back out into the courtyard.

"So where are we having dinner?" KyuJong asked when they joined the others, JungMin and YoungSaeng stepping out last.

"The hotel restaurant, I hear they've got excellent food," JungMin said.

"Are we taking the shuttle, or walking?" HyunJoong asked, looking up at the horizon. The sunset framing the mountain was beautiful.

"It's not that far of a walk, and it's a nice day," YoungSaeng smiled, locking up the bungalow and heading down the path. NaYoung jumped from stone to stone along the path beside him, giggling.

"Not like we haven't walked anywhere in our lives," JungMin chuckled, following behind YoungSaeng. "Before we met Kevin, we had to walk everywhere."

"And it _sucked_ ," KiBum grumbled. 

"Oh it wasn't that bad," KyuJong laughed, holding HyungJoon's hand as they brought up the rear. "Except for when people ran off in the rain."

Kevin laughed quietly. "It wouldn't have been so bad that time if he hadn't ended up clean at the other end of town."

"And his older brother hadn't gotten himself lost," YoungSaeng chuckled, HyungJoon squawking indignantly.

"Well, then we wouldn't have you Kevin, I think that was a fair trade," KyuJong said, patting HyungJoon's hand.

"At least those days are behind us, and people aren't getting in fights anymore," JungMin said, glancing at KiBum who had his head down.

"Yeah, good thing," KiBum nodded.

Smiling, HyunJoong rubbed his hand along KiBum's side soothingly. "I think things turned out pretty well."

"They did," YoungSaeng smiled softly, glancing up at JungMin before turning his head to watch NaYoung skip along beside them.

Kevin grinned widely, leaning a little against SooHyun as they walked down the path towards the main cluster of buildings.

Leading them to the restaurant in one of the side buildings, JungMin spoke to the host about their reservation. The host smiled and nodded before leading the group towards the back of the dining room to a private room where a table was set up for them.

Shaking his head as he sat down, KyuJong looked around. "You really went all out Min."

"I did, and it was worth it," JungMin said, making sure NaYoung was set up in her booster seat before sitting down at the head of the table next to YoungSaeng.

HyungJoon looked around as well with wide eyes. It was a fancy restaurant, he felt a little out of sorts in such a nice building. But being in a private room with just them eased the feeling, HyungJoon relaxing more as he took off his coat before sitting down.

Easing into a seat beside KiBum, HyunJoong looked at the menu that was placed in front of him. "The food looks good," he mused, flipping through the pages. They hadn't eaten anything since leaving Wando, which meant they were all pretty hungry.

They chatted a bit as they looked over the menu and decided on what they wanted, the waiter arriving not long later with bottles of wine that he poured for them and leaving when they had placed their orders.

"Okay, so it's dinner, tell me now please?" KyuJong said, setting down his wine glass and looking at them all pointedly.

"He still doesn't remember?" KiBum chuckled a little.

"He has been pretty busy," JungMin shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "HyungJoon? Why don't you tell him."

"I would have thought he'd spent the whole day trying to figure it out," YoungSaeng mused, folding the napkin in his hands absently.

HyungJoon grinned a little, turning to his boyfriend. He could see the others all paying attention to KyuJong's reaction now.

"Kyu, what's today's date?"

"I did spend all day figuring it out," KyuJong said, his brow knitted in confusion as he looked at his boyfriend. "What does the date have to do with anything? It's February... oh!" his eyes widened.

"Ah I think he's got it now," JungMin laughed. "How could you be so busy that you forgot your own birthday Kyu?"

"Well.. I... hadn't thought about it, there was too much to do," KyuJong said, blinking repeatedly. "Is that what this is all about? My birthday? I think a cake at home would have been okay too."

"It's not just because it's your birthday, but because next month it will have been a year since we got out," JungMin said with a soft smile.

"And even without it being the year mark...Kyu, your birthday's special," HyungJoon smiled widely. "You were there longest out of all of us, when was the last time you got to celebrate your birthday?"

"Six years ago," HyunJoong replied, smiling softly as he watched his ex's expression.

KyuJong could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he looked over at HyunJoong, returning the smile. "Seems like a lifetime ago," he said, turning to HyungJoon. "I don't know what to say... thank you," he sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Kyu," JungMin said, raising up his wine glass.

"Happy Birthday!" Kevin grinned, raising his glass as well.

The others did the same, their words echoing through the room. HyungJoon kissed KyuJong's lips lightly before straightening, grinning widely with bright eyes as he lifted his own glass to his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, picking up his glass and tapping them together lightly. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time, and his smile grew wider as he leaned against his boyfriend.

"So what'd you do for the last birthday you celebrated?" KiBum asked once they had all wished him a happy birthday.

"Uhh.." KyuJong blinked and glanced at HyunJoong. "I probably shouldn't say."

"No, not everyone here's over 18," HyunJoong laughed, looked at NaYoung who was happily drinking fruit juice.

"I think we can guess," Kevin winced, though he was smiling.

HyungJoon sipped at his wine, then eyed the glass suspiciously. "...How much alcohol is in here?"

"HyungJoon, if you manage to get drunk off of this, we might have to bar you from anymore drinking games for your own safety," YoungSaeng sighed.

"It's wine Joon, it's at most eight percent," KyuJong chuckled, taking another sip of his wine. "It's good though."

"Better be for how much it is per bottle," JungMin said, eyeing the bottle.

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble. We could have celebrated just as well at home," KyuJong said, resting his chin in his hand.

"We could have, but the goal from the beginning was to get to Jeju, and I thought it would be better if we got to celebrate our freedom, and your birthday in the place we spent months trying to reach."

"It's definitely a nice treat," HyunJoong chuckled. "I'd say we enjoy it, since we're all bound to be busy for a long time afterwards."

"Busy is right, but we have a whole week to forget all about it," HyungJoon smiled, his arm wrapped loosely around KyuJong's waist. "You know, if someone had said things would work out this well a year from now while we were still there, I think I would have asked them if they'd gone to see a doctor lately."

"We got lucky things turned out so well for us," KyuJong nodded, leaning against HyungJoon.

"Sometimes, other times not so lucky, but we're all here, and that's what's important," JungMin said, looking down at NaYoung who had managed to dump some of the juice down the front of her dress. "And you are just a mess."

"You know... it's not just a year since we got out," KiBum said, looking to his brother and KyuJong. "It's also been almost a year since you two got together."

"True," HyungJoon smiled, looking at KyuJong. "We'll be celebrating our first anniversary next month."

"Same for us, though a little later," YoungSaeng chuckled, busy cleaning up his daughter. Managing to get the worst out, he fixed the napkin to the front of her dress to act as a bib. The waiter came by with plates of food, starting to place them down in front of them.

"Guess we'll be celebrating in a month then, though probably not with everyone else," JungMin said, smoothing back NaYoung's hair that was getting stuck to her cheeks. "We'll need a babysitter that night for sure." He cut up the chicken strips they had ordered for her so she could eat and not choke.

"We'll have to do something special too," KyuJong murmured to HyungJoon as he started eating.

"Definitely," HyungJoon smiled back at his boyfriend as he did the same.

The meal passed quickly it seemed, even though they were taking their time and really enjoying just being able to relax. It had been a while since they'd all sat down in one place for longer than half an hour; even the once a week get-togethers seemed to be getting shorter and shorter with so much needing to be done. But this was worth it.

Placing his fork and knife down, HyunJoong leaned back in the chair. He sipped at his wine a little, looking down at KiBum beside him. "Enjoying yourself?" he murmured.

"I am, this is nice," KiBum nodded, watching the waiter coming around to collect plates. "You and I should take a trip, just the two of us before my school starts. Now that you're rolling in money."

"That would be nice. Where do you want to go?" HyunJoong stroked his thumb lightly over KiBum's side, watching his younger boyfriend.

"Dunno, Japan? If we're allowed to leave the country that is," KiBum said with a pout. "If not, I'm sure there's somewhere in Korea we can go. I don't really care where."

"I'll see what I can do," HyunJoong smiled at him. "Maybe they'll be willing to let us off the leash a little more, we've been very well-behaved. Do you know Japanese?"

"No, but I can learn," KiBum shrugged. "Unless you know Japanese, then you can just be my translator."

"I don't know enough to do more than ask for directions," HyunJoong laughed quietly. "Looks like we both need to take lessons."

"Guess so," KiBum nodded, smiling up at HyunJoong. "Good thing I'm a fast learner then."

"Looks like it's time for dessert," JungMin brightened when the door to the room opened and the waiter was wheeling in a cake on a cart.

"Ooo, that looks good," KyuJong grinned as the cake was pushed towards him. "What kind is it?"

"It's an ice cream cake," JungMin chuckled, watching how KyuJong's expression completely lit up at that.

HyungJoon brightened as well, grinning. "I think you found Kyu's favorite kind of cake."

"Ice cream? Cake?" NaYoung perked up at that, YoungSaeng chuckling and making sure the makeshift bib was secure. They all knew how much of a mess any cake ended up to be.

The waiter rolled the cake to beside KyuJong, making sure the table in front of him was clear before lifting it up and placing the cake in front of him. From the curtained-off part of the cart he withdrew a few candles, placing them in the cake before lighting them carefully.

"So how old are you anyway?" KiBum asked while the candles were being lit.

"Old enough," KyuJong sniffed, glowering at KiBum before returning his attention to the cake.

"Man, old people sure are prickly about their age," KiBum snorted, glancing at HyunJoong out of the corner of his eye.

"Quiet you, let KyuJong blow the candles out," JungMin said, watching the older man who closed his eyes to make a wish before opening them and blowing the candles out. NaYoung clapped excitedly.

Flicking KiBum's forehead in amusement, HyunJoong smiled as all the candles went out. "I hope you made a wish Kyu," he chuckled.

"If he did, he can't say it or it won't come true," HyungJoon laughed, shifting out of the way a little as the cake was moved out of the way and the waiter started cutting up slices for them.

"I don't think I have to worry about it not coming true," KyuJong said, his eyes staying on the cake and then at the slice that was set before him. "Just so long as we all promise something."

"And that would be?" JungMin blinked a little at that, head tilted to the side.

"That no matter where we go, or how far we may end up from each other in the future, we come back to Jeju at least once a year," KyuJong said, looking up at them all. "Maybe when it's a little warmer though and not around my birthday."

"Sounds like a promise to me," Kevin smiled, leaning a little against SooHyun and holding his boyfriend's hand under the table.

"I'd drink to that," HyunJoong chuckled, lifting his glass.

About to do the same, YoungSaeng started laughing when NaYoung rather enthusiastically beat him to it.

"Good, but that doesn't mean any of you get to leave Wando yet," KyuJong said lifting up his glass. "You know how I am about change, so give me another year at least."

"We're not planning on going anywhere, not until she's out of school at least," JungMin chuckled, raising up his own glass. "Don't worry Kyu, we're not going to abandon you. Who else is going to cook our Friday dinners?"

"And he means that nicely," HyunJoong chuckled. "We're not going anywhere either, at least until KiBum's done school."

"I like Wando, I don't want to leave," Kevin smiled. "Apart from short trips every now and then."

"Trips, yes," YoungSaeng agreed, tapping his glass lightly against JungMin's before taking a sip. "Sounds like you're stuck with us, Kyu yah."

"Good," KyuJong beamed, sipping at his wine.

"Can we eat our cake now?" KiBum asked, his fork poised over the dessert.

"Yes," KyuJong laughed, setting down his glass and start to eat his cake. He moaned appreciatively at the taste. "Oh that's good cake."

"Very good," JungMin nodded, watching NaYoung eat happily. "There's no way we're getting out of this without you being covered is there?" NaYoung grinned and shook her head. "Didn't think so."

"At least she's using her fork, right NaYoung ah?" YoungSaeng smiled, brushing her hair out of her face and resecuring the clip that had been slipping out before starting to eat himself.

"That kid is going to end up so spoiled," HyunJoong whispered to KiBum, chuckling softly.

"You mean she isn't already?" KiBum replied softly, grateful that the two parents were distracted.

Even though KyuJong tried to eat slowly and savor the cake, he was done far too soon. "This was lovely JungMin. Thank you so much, all of you."

"You're welcome Kyu, happy birthday," JungMin said with a smile. "So the rest of the week is pretty much whatever you want to do, but we all will have dinner again before we go. And don't worry about anything, your entire stay is paid for, just charge it to the room," he said, looking around at everyone.

"You know you don't have to pay for everything, hyung," Kevin flushed.

"You tried persuading him otherwise before, remember Kevin?" YoungSaeng's lips quirked.

Shaking his head, HyunJoong smiled at JungMin. "Thank you. And we'll be returning the favor."

"Won't say no to that," JungMin nodded, finishing off his wine. "Well, I think it's time we get a little one to sleep. Or try to at least."

"She's going to be on a sugar high for a while," KyuJong chuckled.

"By the time we get back there, she'll have crashed," YoungSaeng laughed quietly, scooting back a little and helping his wiggling daughter out of the booster seat. "We're starting to have her sugar rushes timed by now."

"Guess we're off too then?" HyunJoong looked at KiBum, lips quirked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," KiBum nodded, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "I'm absolutely exhausted after that plane ride."

"At least we don't have to switch time zones," HyunJoong chuckled, pushing back away from the table as well.

"Thank you again for all this, JungMin hyung," Kevin smiled, standing.

"Welcome, see you all... sometime then," JungMin said, getting to his feet and helping YoungSaeng with NaYoung, getting her coat back on.

SooHyun and Kevin made their goodbyes and headed out first, KyuJong and HyungJoon following them out after the former was assured the rest of his cake would be delivered to their cabin.

Getting his coat back on, KiBum took HyunJoong's hand and started for the door. "So, we've got an entire house to ourselves and nowhere important to be for at least a week. What ever shall we do?"

"Hm..." HyunJoong ran his thumb over the back of KiBum's hand. He tilted his head to the side to look at the younger man, eyes dancing. "Not sure, but I know what we could do with the rest of the night. If you're not _too_ tired."

"I guess I'm not _that_ tired," KiBum mused, swinging their hands back and forth. "Depends on what you have in mind though, old man."

"You're right, maybe you won't be able to keep up," HyunJoong chuckled, leaving the restaurant and starting back towards the bungalows.

KiBum rolled his eyes, poking HyunJoong in the side. "Hey, I can keep up with you just fine. I'm just worried you might break a hip or something," he teased before taking off in a run, keeping it at a reasonable pace.

"Yah!" HyunJoong laughed, running after him.

***************************

"...I still can't believe even on vacation, you managed to find one," YoungSaeng laughed, running his fingers along the ivory keys reverently. After a moment he lifted his gaze from the piano to just outside the glass windows and door, where NaYoung was playing out on the patio. The sun was about to set on another day, throwing colors across the sky.

"And you should know by now that I have my ways," JungMin said, kissing the back of YoungSaeng's neck as he walked by to sit down on the chair across from him. "So you going to play something for me, or are you just going to sit there and admire it?"

"I don't know, it seems almost too pretty to play," YoungSaeng mused.

He looked down at the piano for a long minute, lips quirking back and forth. Then he smiled, turning to JungMin and kissing him lightly. "Watch NaYoung for a moment while I run and get something." And he turned, padding out of the room.

"Alright," JungMin blinked, watching him go before turning to make sure he could see where NaYoung was. The little girl was attempting to 'clean' off the patio of any snow and dirt with something that looked familiar. "...Saeng, did you give her my hairbrush?"

"No, why?" YoungSaeng called, heading back to their room. He searched around in his bag for a minute, pursing his lips. "Please tell me I remembered to bring...there we go," he grinned.

A few moments later he returned to the other room, arms wrapped around a few sheets of paper. "What was that about a hairbrush?"

"It's now a broom apparently," JungMin sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at his boyfriend. "What's that?"

"I'd suggest we get her a proper broom, but I think she'd still find using your hairbrush more fun," YoungSaeng chuckled, padding back to the piano and sitting down on the bench. "You wanted me to play something, right?"

He set the sheets of handwritten notes on the piano, spreading them out a little so he could see them properly.

"Probably," JungMin agreed, glancing out at NaYoung a couple of times. "And yes, do play something for me Saeng."

"Then you're going to have to be quiet," YoungSaeng smiled at JungMin over the piano, gaze softening a little. Looking down at his hands resting lightly on the ivory keys, he drew in a slow breath before starting to play. The notes were soft and sweet, fingers moving from key to key with practiced ease. He had practiced a lot to regain what he used to know.

But when he started to sing, it became something else altogether.

" _Thank you, for being by my side. Nervous, walking this road with you.  
I love you, the awkward words that I say in front of you. Be blessed, I must let you live well._

 _Sorry, for meeting someone like me. Painful, I am still lacking in many ways.  
I will be by your side until the end. I will protect the beautiful you._"

JungMin wasn't sure what to expect when YoungSaeng started to play, but as the man sang his expression softened and he couldn't help the smile forming. Nor could he help the tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

YoungSaeng's voice only grew in power as the song continued, and he stopped looked at the composition sheets for reference. Instead he smiled at JungMin over the piano, fingers dancing over the piano keys.

Slowly, the song drew to a close.

" _Even if days of difficulties were to come, I will not release the two hands that I hold until the end of time.  
Because the extreme love can be worn out by time, I vow to keep the beautiful memories and even the days that we cried._

 _Thank you. For being by my side..._ "

As the song was ending, JungMin rose up slowly from his seat and walked around the piano sit down on the bench next to YoungSaeng. With the last words and notes, JungMin took YoungSaeng's hand in his own and reached up with the other to cup YoungSaeng's cheek. "I thought I told you that you never have to thank me, for anything?"

YoungSaeng tilted his head to smile at the younger man, gaze soft. "I figured this was a way of thanks that you couldn't turn down so easily," he murmured, one hand lifting from the keys to touch JungMin's arm lightly.

JungMin chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You are absolutely amazing. I love you Saeng, so much." He leaned in to brush his lips over his boyfriend's, pulling him closer into an embrace.

Kissing him back, YoungSaeng smiled against JungMin's lips, wrapping his arms around the other man. "I love you too, Min," he whispered in return. "Always."

"Sing it again," JungMin murmured, sitting back a bit, keeping his arm lightly around YoungSaeng's waist. "I don't want you to play this song for anyone else. Ever."

"Good," YoungSaeng chuckled, kissing his jaw lightly before leaning back, not leaving his boyfriend's embrace. "It's your song, after all."

And he started to play it again.

************

Crawling out from underneath the blankets, KiBum kissed a path up HyunJoong's belly and chest before settling down, straddling his waist. Not having made any plans till later in the day, they were enjoying being able to sleep in and not have to be anywhere. KiBum was also very much enjoying having an entire house to themselves.

"When we get back, I think it's time we settle on an apartment," he said, running his hands over his boyfriend's defined chest.

"Definitely," HyunJoong breathed, opening his eyes after a moment to look down at his younger boyfriend. He ran one hand slowly through KiBum's hair, breath evening out gradually.

"Especially since by the time this week is up, you'll have forgotten how to be quiet again," he chuckled, finger trailing down KiBum's jawline.

KiBum blushed, hiding his face against HyunJoong's skin. "Yeah, well, you're not exactly so quiet yourself," he mumbled.

"In the apartment yes, or at least I'm quieter than you," HyunJoong smirked, propping himself up on his elbows to see KiBum properly. "Here, there's no reason to be."

"Especially since we haven't seen that much of each other lately," KiBum said, sitting up and smiling down at him. "I like being able to hold you hostage like this. Kind of reminds me of that first week, and you were bedridden."

"Though you weren't holding me hostage in the same way then," HyunJoong smiled back at him, fingers trailing down KiBum's neck to his chest. "I prefer this way."

"Me too," KiBum smiled, closing his eyes at the touch. "I'm sorry I ran away from you.." he said softly, opening his eyes after a moment. "That day when you kissed me? I shouldn't have ran."

Blinking at him, HyunJoong shook his head, sitting up slowly and holding KiBum secure in his lap. "Don't apologize for that," he said softly, kissing his boyfriend lightly. "That was a long time ago...and who knows how things would have ended up otherwise."

Wrapping his arms around HyunJoong's neck, the corner of KiBum's lip quirked slightly. "You wouldn't have ended up in that place and maybe... maybe things would have gone better for everyone. Sure things are good now, but I made a lot of bad choices after you got taken... cause it was my fault."

HyunJoong shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I take full responsibility for my own actions." He smiled gently at the younger man. "Everyone makes bad choices, KiBum. But they still brought us to where we are now."

KiBum chewed on his lip, taking a deep breath before he looked into HyunJoong's eyes. "Can I ask you something? And, you can tell me the truth... what would have happened if you and Kyu had got back together? You think it would have been the same?"

Silent for a moment, HyunJoong tilted his head to the side as he thought. "After seeing how much he'd changed...I'm not sure it would have worked out even if we had gotten back together," he admitted. "It was like you told me in the first week...I was selfish, and too focused on who he used to be, not who he was now."

Searching HyunJoong's eyes, KiBum could see he wasn't lying, or trying to make KiBum feel better. It may have taken them all a while to get things figured out, and a lot of tears had been shed and unkind words said, but in the end it had been worth it. His lips curled into a smile and he shifted a bit in HyunJoong's lap. "So.. another question then," he mused, playing with a lock of HyunJoong's hair. "Did you like me? Before I confessed? Or did you kiss me just because I was there..."

That required a little more thought, HyunJoong wanting to give an honest answer. "I know it wasn't just because you were there. I wouldn't have tried kissing JungMin or YoungSaeng if they had been there," he shivered a little. "I think, I must have liked you at least a little, even if I didn't know it at the time."

"I think I can accept that," KiBum said with a smile, looking over HyunJoong's features. "I love you, even if it took us a while to get it all figured out," he said, brushing his lips over HyunJoong's.

Chuckling, HyunJoong returned the soft kiss. "Love you too KiBum," he murmured, wrapping his arms around KiBum's waist. "And I'm not letting you go."

"Better not," KiBum replied, pressing closer to his boyfriend and giving him another kiss. "Not ever."

************************

"Kyu?"

HyungJoon peeked out through the glass windows, wondering where his boyfriend had gone. Spotting the older man finally, HyungJoon's lips curled into a soft smile.

For a moment he just watched, taking in the sight of his older boyfriend framed by the mountain and the setting sun. He wished he'd thought to bring his camera.

As the colors slowly faded into darkness overhead, he finally joined KyuJong out on the patio, draping one of the spare blankets around his shoulders before sitting down next to him. "It's getting chilly out here."

"I don't mind it, I rather like the cold," KyuJong said, though he did wrap the blanket about him a little tighter. "I was just thinking about how strange it is that a year has passed by, and yet all the things I said I wanted to do since getting out, I really haven't done. Like just sit and watch the sun set, and the stars coming out. Or the sunrise."

"Well, we've been a little busy doing other things," HyungJoon smiled, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at KyuJong beside him. "But you know, we have as much time as we want now."

"Yeah... we do," KyuJong nodded, glancing over at his boyfriend, smiling softly. "I just don't ever want to take for granted the simple things again," he said, taking HyungJoon's hand.

"I don't think you will," HyungJoon grinned, squeezing KyuJong's hand lightly in return. "I don't think any of us will." He scooted closer to his boyfriend, shoulders brushing slightly. "Maybe we can go get some ice cream tomorrow?" he smiled widely at the older man.

"I'd like that," KyuJong nodded, resting his head on HyungJoon's shoulder and looking out towards the mountain. "You know what the first thing I thought when you woke me up a year ago? I thought, wow, he has the most gorgeous eyes."

As expected, HyungJoon sputtered slightly and turned bright pink. Even a year later, KyuJong's comments still caused him to flare up like a human tomato. "Five years of being a zombie, and that's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Mhm, my mind really hadn't caught up to what was going on and it was the first thing I saw," KyuJong smiled, wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's waist. "I'm sorry I was never able to answer your question though."

"Hey, you got us out, I'll take that over a proper answer any day," HyungJoon chuckled, wrapping one arm around KyuJong in return and resting his head against the older man's. Thinking about that brought up another question though. "Do you think...if I hadn't had the ability I did, and hadn't been the one to wake you up...if it had been someone else...we would have still ended up together?"

KyuJong was silent for a moment thinking about that, and he sighed, shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. But I do think that things ended up the way they did for a reason. I wasn't supposed to look in your eyes Joon, but I did. I looked into the one person's eyes I wasn't supposed to. Just a couple days before you were to be taken. Everything came together as it did because it was meant to be."

Listening to KyuJong, HyungJoon nodded slowly. "So we were meant to be together then?" he asked, holding up their linked hands slightly. His lips curled upwards then. "Someone up there must really love me then."

"I know I do," KyuJong chuckled, looking up at him. "And I'm forever grateful that we found each other, no matter what the circumstances were."

"Same," HyungJoon smiled as he looked down at KyuJong, ducking his head just that little more to kiss KyuJong softly. "I'm so happy to have met you, Kyu. Beyond the fact that you saved my life."

"We saved each other," KyuJong said, bringing up his hand to frame HyungJoon's cheek. "You gave me my life back, and I'll never be able to thank you for that."

"I think with everything you've done for me, we're about even," HyungJoon chuckled, leaning a little into the hand on his cheek.

"And with everything you've done for me, I think I'm still a few points behind," KyuJong smiled warmly up at his boyfriend, wanting to memorize his features in the dim lighting. "But we've got a lifetime to go still." Shifting to sit up a bit, he scooted closer and leaned in to give his boyfriend a long, slow kiss. "I love you HyungJoon," he whispered against his lips.

"Love you too, KyuJong," HyungJoon breathed softly, returning the kiss and slowly shutting his eyes to let the feeling of being with his older boyfriend surround him. A year ago, he would have denied being interested in KyuJong with every fiber of his being, not wanting to be labelled as gay.

But there was nothing wrong about this. "This is perfect," he whispered, lips curled upwards against KyuJong's.

"It is," KyuJong nodded, pulling back a bit to look into HyungJoon's eyes. He brushed his fingers lightly over his boyfriend's cheek. Though at times life didn't feel that way, KyuJong couldn't imagine how much more perfect their life could be than at that moment. They were together, they were safe, and were starting a new chapter in their lives.

As they sat there, KyuJong couldn't help but think of just how everything had worked out. It was hard not to see the changes they had all gone through in just a years time, and how the ghosts of the past were just that now, for all of them.

He thought of JungMin and YoungSaeng, and how their respective situations had left them broken and distant. Yet together they had created a new family, and supported each other in their new roles as fathers. KyuJong doubted he'd ever meet two people more committed to each other as YoungSaeng and JungMin were.

They weren't the only two to change, as evident by HyunJoong and KiBum, two people that were the most different yet so alike. Both of them had been so quick to run when things became too much for them. Though it took a long time, they both learned to face their problems and deal with them, together.

And then there was HyungJoon and himself, who had fallen in love in the midst of chaos, and continued to love each other despite everything that had been thrown their way. They had taught each other so much, and were all the stronger for it. HyungJoon had shown him what it really meant to be alive, and to confront the fears that had held him back for so long, and he had shown HyungJoon how to embrace who he was, and to love without fear.

"Absolutely perfect," KyuJong murmured, giving HyungJoon another tender kiss before leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder again.

They didn't know what this new chapter in their lives would bring them, but as long as they were together, they could get through anything.


End file.
